When a collision happens and the fall out begins
by Seat88
Summary: Christian comes across Ana the day she moves to Seattle. How they meet is not under the best circumstances. For Ana the day they meet is only the start of her battle. Christian though is torn what will he do about his chance meeting with this brown haired beauty. This is my first attempt at writing so please keep that in mind when reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Christian POV**

Why why why did I agree to confer the degrees at WSU this week. My deal with the Chinese looks it is about to fall through. Poor Ros is going to have to fly to China on my behalf to try and salvage this deal. I pick up the phone and call the security office to ask Taylor to come to my office. As I wait for Taylor I try and think of a way to get out of conferring the degrees. I hear a gentle knock at the door. "Enter Taylor". Taylor enters and stands in front of my desk in his usual stance feet shoulder width apart and hands behind his back.

"Sir you asked to see me" Taylor exclaims.

"Taylor I need to discuss exactly what has been organised for the conferring of degrees at WSU on Friday."

"Sir, I have spoken with the Dean and he has assured me that the ceremony will be 2 hours long and that includes the handing out of degrees. He also advised to keep your speak to a maximum of 15 minutes in length."

I nod my head. Shit I had bloody forgotten about having to give a speech. What the hell am I suppose to say to them. Considering my past and dropping out of Harvard much to my dad's disgust. Maybe I can ask Andrea to write me a brief speech so that I can concentrate on this Chinese deal and maybe just maybe I can save Ros from having to fly to China.

"What about security measures Taylor?"

"Sir, I have organised for Sawyer, to accompany us. I will be seated beside you on the stage and Sawyer will be in the front row on the far right hand side to observe the students as they make their way up onto the stage to collect their degrees."

Hmm I wonder if this will be enough security. Not sure I want to be in an auditorium full of graduates and their families with only 2 CPO's. I know Taylor would do anything to protect me but I feel a little uneasy about this situation. "Taylor, do you still have your contact in Portland that we sometimes use for security purposes?"

"Yes sir." Taylor states.

"Can you please call him and organise 3 more CPO's for Friday. They will be required for 5 hours."

"Yes Sir"

"Taylor once you have vetted the CPO's I expect to be briefed on their Names, background checks and recent job history. We don't need another fuck up like the last time we used CPO's from a security firm. I know that was NOT your fault."

"Will that be all, Sir?"

"For now that is all Taylor"

I cringe at the thought of having history repeating itself. We were in Thailand and had to organise extra security as I was only allowed to take Taylor with me if I agreed to the terms outlined by Customs. Customs gave us a list of security Firms that I was able to use and if I did not use one on the list then Taylor would not be granted permission to enter the country. Vetting security firms in Thailand is not the easiest task. After doing background checks we went with 'Thai Operations and Protection (TOP)'. Taylor liaised with them and obtained the services of a CPO who were also vetted and had a clean history. Or so we thought. Little did we realise that in Thailand not ALL history is actually recorded by the judicial system. The CPO had a drinking habit and even though he was working security his firm turned a blind eye and never once did they give a written warning or document their findings. But what pissed me off even more was after the fact I found out that he had been arrested recently for DUI whilst on duty. How the FUCK can a security firm turn a blind eye and keep the fucker employed. Let alone the judicial system not making any record of it on their files.

After dismissing Taylor I get back to work. Something about this Chinese deal is still bugging the crap out of me. If only I could put my finger on what it was. Maybe I should ask my legal department to look over the contracts again I know for fact that we have had the contract altered, then I have a 'Light bulb moment'. "That is it." I state to myself.

Picking up my phone I dial Ros. She answers after the third ring. "Ros, do you still have the original contracts that were drawn up for this Chinese deal?" I wait for the reply.

"Yes Mr Grey I do actually. They are in the file along with the new contract that was sent to us with the contract alterations that were made at the last meeting" says Ros.

"Documentation was made during the meeting regarding ALL alterations that were agreed on correct? The alterations were printed off and the document signed by both GEH and the Chinese?" I emphases all when I ask this question. Silence, then I hear Ros flicking through a file. This is why I am glad that I made it company policy that all alterations are documented, printed in duplicate and signed by both parties and a copy retained by each party before a meeting is dismissed. Never know when you may rely on information during contractual negotiations.

"Yes I have the notes, signed alterations here along with the contracts both original and revised contract."

"Ros are you able to get that file to me as soon as possible?"

"Yes, if you send Olivia or Andrea down they can have the file now."

"I will send Olivia down in the next 5 minutes. Ros I will keep you updated as to what I am actually up to with this situation." I hang up the phone and Buzz Olivia on the intercom and instruct her to collect the file from Ros's office.

When I have checked over the file notes regarding the agreed changes I am going to get legal to have a look over the old and new contracts along with the file notes regarding the agreed contractual changes to see if anything is amiss.

In the past I have learnt to go with my instincts and my instincts never let me down. If my gut instincts are right then neither of us will be heading to China and I will not be going ahead with this deal. As much as I hate losing out on a deal I do will not tolerate deceitful and unethical behaviour.

A knock at my door alerts me to the file having arrived. "Enter" Olivia enters bats her eyelashes at me and struts into my office and hands me the file before she exits. God I hate the way she swoons over me. Nothing to see here I think to myself. If she isn't careful she will be finding herself on the unemployment list real soon if she doesn't get her shit together and stop ogling me and fucking up on simple tasks.

It gets the better of me and I decide to have a look at the file. After reading over the signed alterations documents I have a look at the new contract that was sent to GEH by the Chinese. Something isn't right with the wording of some of the alterations in the contract. I will send the file to legal for them to look into the legal side of the wording of the altered clauses of the contract. If I am the altered clauses are implying what I think they are implying then that will be it. No more contract negotiations or talks will be had. I quickly send an email to the legal Department.

From: Christian Grey

To: Daniel Smith

Subject: Chinese Contracts

Daniel,

I will be sending down the Chinese Deal file for your team to go over with a fine tooth comb. Something doesn't sit right with the way the new clauses have been worded in the new contract. The file will contain the original contract, the signed contract alterations document and the new contract that we received yesterday.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings

Hmm since I can't do anything more about the Chinese deal until legal have dug deeper into the new contract I can't put off writing my own speech for the graduation ceremony. Where do I start?


	2. Chapter 2

**Taylor's POV**

I am sitting in the security office at GEH going over some footage that has been brought to my attention in regards to some unusual sightings of an acquaintance of Mr Grey's when the phone buzzes. Picking up the phone I answer "Taylor". On the other end I find Mr Grey and he is requesting my presence in his office immediately. As I hang up the phone I notify Sawyer, Barney and Welch that I am leaving the security office and heading up to Mr Grey's office as requested. As I make my way to the elevator I ponder what Mr Grey needs me for as it is unusual for him to ask me to his office during the day. Getting out of the elevator on the twentieth floor I notice Andrea at her desk. I give her a questioning look and she just gives me a dumb founded look back as to say 'I have no idea'.

Knocking on his door I hear him tell me to enter, so I enter and take my usual stance in front of his desk. "Sir you asked to see me" I state. Mr Grey proceeds to speak to me in regards to his conferring of degrees at WSU on Friday and the security that we will need. After being dismissed I head back to the security office to start the ball rolling in regards to the extra security required.

My first call is to Simon down in Portland. Simon Answers on after the forth ring. "Simon, its Taylor Head of Security GEH."

"Good morning Taylor. What a pleasant surprise. How may I be of assistance to you?" Simon asks.

"I am calling in regards to some extra security we need this Friday for the conferring of degrees at WSU Portland campus. Mr Grey will require 3 CPO's for 5 hours on Friday. Do you have any CPO's who meet Mr Grey's requirements that I have outlined in the past?"

"Taylor I have a few personnel who fit Mr Greys strict guidelines. I will send you their names so you can run your required checks. Please let me know which CPO's you would like as soon as possible so I can organise for them to be available for you this Friday."

"Thanks Simon. Once I have the names of the 3 CPO's we would like I will let you know and we can go from there. I will tell you though they will be required to be ready for duty at 9am Friday morning." I inform Simon.

"Thank you Taylor. I will wait to hear from you in regards to which CPO's you will be requiring. Until then have a lovely day."

"Thanks again Simon." And on that note I hang up.

Within 15 minutes I have a list of 5 potential CPO's from Simon. Handing the list to Welch I inform him that these checks take priority and he informs me that the checks will be complete within the hour. Thank fuck Simon had the brains to send me the names of 5 CPO's, it gives Mr Grey a choice of which CPO's he wants. I know he trusts my judgement but at the end of the day he is the one who pays the accounts. He hates being pushed into a corner when employing outside security. Nothing pisses him off more than not having the best to choose from. That is why I was glad to see 5 names on the list sent by Simon.

Whilst waiting for Welch to run the background checks I start making a list of jobs that will need to be allocated to the CPO's on Friday. For a fact I know I will be sending Sawyer down to Portland at 6am Friday morning. He will be ready and waiting for Simon's CPO's at 9am at the WSU campus to do a security sweep and to go over the layout of the auditorium to devise an exit strategy in case of an emergency and we need to get Grey out of there fast. "SHIT" I bellow, making the other personnel in the security office glare at me. How could I forget to ask the vital question of when and how Mr Grey wants to go to Portland. I make a mental note to ask Mr Grey when I take the background checks up to him shortly. After 20 minutes Welch walks over to my desk with 5 files which contain the background checks of Simon's CPO's. Opening the files I see that all 5 CPO's are highly qualified for the job. Heck I wouldn't hesitate to have any of these guys on my team permanently. Now it's time to brief Mr Grey on the potential CPO's. I pick up the phone and buzz Andrea to see if Mr Grey is available. "Andrea can you please tell me if Mr Grey is available at the moment. I have the information he requested earlier and the sooner I get this sorted the better it will be in the long run." I hear the mouse of Andrea's computer clicking.

"Taylor, Mr Grey is free for the next 30 minutes. I will let him know you are on your way up."

"Thanks Andrea" I say before hanging up the phone and heading up stairs. When I get to Mr Grey's office the door is open so he sees me and tells me to enter and shut the door. Again I walk over and stand in front of his desk with the files in my hand. I hand over the 5 files for the potential CPO's. Crackers, Lowndes, Jamieson, Moore and Weatherman are the potential CPO's. Watching Mr Grey go over the files without saying a word makes my mind at ease. If he didn't like what he was reading I sure as hell would know about it already. Also I am not that stupid to bring him background check files of sub standard CPO's. After 5 minutes Grey looks up at me and nods his head.

"Simon knows how to pick CPO's. These 5 have superb records. I however wish to have Crackers, Lowndes and Weatherman as CPO's for this Friday. Please contact Simon and make the arrangements."

I nod and proceed to ask "Mr Grey on Friday are going to Portland by air or by road? I need to make arrangements if you are going by air. Also I will need to make arrangements for Stephen to fly Charlie Tango back to Seattle if you fly down. The airport will not allow us to leave Charlie Tango on the helipad for the time you are at WSU." I look at his face and notice all hell is about to break loose.

"What the hell do you mean the airport will not allow us to leave Charlie Tango on the helipad?"

"Sir, apparently the new airport board have decided to change the rules and will not allow any helicopter to be stationary on the helipad for more the 30 minutes. And there is no room to store her at the airport. So unfortunately if you decide to fly down you will have to get Stephen to fly her straight back to Seattle."

He huffs and then informs me to go ahead and organise Stephen to accompany Sawyer to Portland via road and then fly Charlie Tango back to Seattle. And on that note I am dismissed by Mr Grey and return to my office to contact Simon to finalise arrangements for Friday.

"Simon, I have spoken to Mr Grey and he wishes to utilise the services of Crackers, Lowndes and Weatherman for this Friday. I will be emailing a Non-Disclosure Agreement for each CPO to sign. As you know the NDA's are common practice now a day's among the elite and Mr Grey is no exception."

"Yes Taylor I understand the need for the NDA. I must admit I would have been surprised if Mr Grey didn't ask for one to be signed." Simon says.

"They are to Report to Sawyer who will be my guy on the ground until Mr Grey and I arrive at WSU. Sawyer will meet the 3 CPO's at the WSU outdoor auditorium at 9am Friday. They will be required to wear formal attire as it is an official ceremony. Sawyer will have my instructions on what each CPO will be required to do whilst on duty. Any questions Simon?" I ask.

"No Taylor. Just forward me the NDA's and I will have the 3 CPO's read and sign them and give them the details for Friday."

"Thanks Simon. I will get the legal team here at GEH to draw up the NDA's and email them to you within the next hour or so." And on that note I hang up the phone and see to getting the NDA's organised and emailed to Simon. I don't want to delay this as we are on limited time as it is. Now to contact Stephen about going with Sawyer and flying Charlie Tango back to Seattle.

After speaking to Stephen about the plan for Friday I walk over to Sawyers desk.

"Sawyer, I need to speak to you about Fridays conferring of degrees at WSU in Portland."

"Yes Taylor I am all ears" replies Sawyer.

If I didn't know better I think he was being a smart arse considering the smirk he is giving me. But I ignore him and proceed to outline the plan for Friday including leaving in the SUV at 6am with Stephen.

"Once you arrive at the WSU Auditorium at 8:45am Friday morning you will be met by 3 CPO's by the names of Crackers, Lowndes and Weatherman. The CPO's have been informed they are to meet you at 9am and are to follow your orders until I arrive."

I continue on explaining that a complete security sweep is to be done of the venue on arrival including all amenity facilities within close proximity of the outdoor auditorium as well as the marquee that has been set up for the celebrations after the ceremony is complete, not that Grey will stick around too long for that. Sweeps every 30 minutes of all the amenities will also be conducted until just prior to the Ceremony commencing. The tricky part was organising a female staff member to chaperone the 2 CPO's to the female facilities. The female staff member is to enter the female facilities and make sure there are no females inside then come back out and allow the CPO's to do their job. One CPO will go inside the amenities once they are clear of any females and the other will remain outside with the female staff member until clear. The final CPO will be stationed within the marquee. Sawyer will remain on watch at auditorium until just prior to the ceremony commencing. Grey and I will arrive at WSU at 10am after Stephen meets us at the airport at 9:45am. In getting there an hour early it allows Mr Grey some time to check up on the progress of the project that he is funding at WSU. Also it gives me a chance to meet the new CPO's and confirm they all know their duties and positions for when the ceremony starts. Sawyer will be on the right hand end of the first row to watch anyone who makes their way up onto the stage. The other CPO's will be situated along the back and side opposite to Sawyer throughout the ceremony. I dismiss Sawyer after our briefing.

For the rest of the day everything runs smoothly. As usual Sawyer has been dismissed at 5pm and I am sitting in the security office waiting for Grey to call to say he is ready to head home. Oh how I wish he would go home at a decent hour. Occasionally I would actually like to get home to Gail before 9pm. Nothing worse than getting home to a gorgeous woman and all you want to do is go to bed as you know that tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday – The day before graduation ceremony

 **Ana's POV**

On Tuesday I sat my final exams. I am pretty certain I aced them. Just have to wait now for the results. There is not a chance in hell that I will not be graduating tomorrow. Even before I sat my final exams I was graduating with Honours.

I can't believe that in just over 24 hours I will be graduating for WSU and then moving to Seattle with Kate. Thank goodness Kate's parents have bought her an apartment that we are moving into. It is a 3 bedroom apartment which is big enough for us and her brother Ethan when he decides to come and stay.

Sitting here thinking procrastinating will not get my stuff packed and into boxes ready for the big move on Saturday. At least I have started packing. Not that I have much to pack as I have very few personal items with me apart from my clothes and toiletries. The furniture is being moved by the removalists that Mr & Mrs Kavanagh have organised. They will also use the removalist truck to move all of the boxes that we pack. However I am not comfortable with some of my items being taken by the removalists so those few boxes will travel with me in trusty old Wanda my VW to Seattle. I shudder at the thought of strangers carrying my underwear even though they would not be on display I don't feel comfortable with strangers being that close to my undergarments.

Grabbing the small suitcase from under my bed I start packing my underwear into the suitcase. I however leave enough underwear out to last me until Sunday. No way am I going to be searching for underwear on Saturday night after moving all day. After I have packed all my underwear and undergarments into the suitcase I zip it up and slide it back under my bed. I then proceed to the lounge room to find a few empty packing boxes so I can start packing up my clothes, shoes and other personal items. Before I start packing my clothes I make sure I put enough clothes aside to last me until Sunday and place them in a pile alongside my underwear on my bed. Packing the clothes from out of my draws doesn't take long, so I start on my hanging clothes. Folding my clothes as neatly as I can I place them into the boxes without creasing them too much. After filling 2 boxes with clothes and shoes I tape them shut and write my name on the Box along with what is in the box. That will make it easier when we get to Seattle to identify the contents and who they belong to. Finally I pack my few photo frames, jewellery box and teddies into a box which will travel with me in Wanda.

I make my way out into the Kitchen and notice that Kate has not even started on packing the kitchen and I am guessing since Kate isn't here it is up to me to start packing it up. Since I know that we won't be cooking dinner for the next few days I start packing away all the saucepans, utensils and other gadgets that we won't be using. After 3 hours I have completely packed up the kitchen leaving out 2 of the essentials like cutlery, plates, coffee/tea cups and glasses.

Finally Kate comes strolling through the front door. I give her a dirty look and she just smiles and keeps on walking.

"Oh no you DON'T! Get your arse back out here Kate." I yell. There is no way in hell am I going to pack up all her shit in the lounge room it was bad enough having to do the kitchen. Kate comes back into the lounge room trying to look all innocent.

"Kate you need to pack all your stuff that is in the lounge room into boxes."

Kate bats her eyes at me and asks "Can't you do it for me Ana?"

"Oh hell no! I just spent 3 hours packing up the kitchen and you have done absolutely nothing yet. This is your stuff and you will be packing it yourself." I take a deep breath.

"Kate I will gladly sit here and keep you company whilst you pack your belongings into the boxes. But I will not pack for you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ana. Give me a few minutes to get changed and then I will come back out and start packing up my stuff." Kate says.

Gosh I thought for sure I was going to start world war 3 when I told her that she needed to pack up her stuff in the lounge room. While I wait for Kate to return I grab a few boxes and put them in near the TV cabinet so that she doesn't have an excuse to delay packing. If I didn't put the boxes there she would take forever to get them even though they are only on the other side of the lounge room. I sit down on the lounge and wait for Kate. While I do I kick my shoes off and put my feet up. Just as I get comfortable Kate comes back out of her room and heads over to the TV cabinet and starts packing her DVD's and CD's onto the boxes.

As Kate packs we talk about what has got us to this point in our lives. Kate knows about some of my past but not all of it especially where my mum is concerned. She is my mum but there are things that I can't forgive her for. And Husband number 3 is one of them. No way in hell could I tell Kate exactly what happened with husband number 3 she would go ballistic. The only ones that know what happened are Dad, mum and me. I was kind of glad when she came to her senses and sent that idiot on his way. It took me a long time to actually believe that she left him and that he was out of her life. It wasn't until she married Bob that I actually believed her and actually started speaking to her again. When the shit hit the fan between mum, husband number 3 and me I moved back in with dad. I had been trying to convince mum to let me to move back with dad but she wouldn't budge until it all came tumbling down around me. And mum finally caved and allowed me to go live with dad. Stuff the fact that husband number 3 had left me a total mess and poor dad was left to try and piece me back together.

 **Flash Back**

 _Ray: Carla you do realise Annie is about to finish high school and start college._

 _Carla: Don't be smart with me ray of course I realise that._

 _Ray: Then you will also realise that I am no longer financially responsible for Annie once she graduates from high school. Which means YOU and YOU alone will be responsible for any fees that Annie accumulates whilst at college._

 _Carla: What did you just say?_

 _Ray: You heard me Carla. Until Annie graduates from college you are responsible for paying her student fees and any student loans Annie may have._

After a few minutes Carla responds

 _Carla: Ray Can you give me a few hours to reconsider your idea of taking Ana to live with you?_

 _Ray: I will give you until tomorrow morning to reconsider my proposal of having Annie come live with me._

End of discussion.

Needless to say Carla rang Ray later that evening at his motel and asked when Ray could come and collect me and take me back to live with him. I can tell you I have never packed so fast in all my life. Well when I say pack I meant throw my clothes into my suitcase and collect my photos of dad. Most of my good stuff I left at dads when I left with mum because I wanted it kept safe.

 **End Flash Back**

All I can hear is Kate calling my name. Then I realise where I am. Shit Kate must think I am off with the fairies. Goodness knows how long she has sitting there calling my name.

"About time you decided to come back to planet earth. I was talking to you and when I looked up you were staring into space with a weird look on your face. I didn't want to shake you so I started calling your name until you finally snapped out of it."

"Sorry Kate" I mumble. Looking up I can see Kate is slowly making progress. Looking at the clock I realise that it is just on 1pm. So I decide to ask Kate what she wants for lunch. I tell her if she keeps packing lunch will be my treat. It's decided that burgers from the local take away shop. So I leave Kate to her packing and head out to grab our burgers. Kate has decided on a steak burger and I grab myself a chicken burger.

A few hours later I start to feel a little unwell.

"Kate are you feeling ok after lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah I am fine. Why?"

"I think my chicken burger may have been dodgy I am getting stomach cramps and feeling a little sick." Shit this is all I need the night before graduation ceremony.

"Actually you don't look that crash hot Ana. Maybe you should go lay down for a bit" Kate says with concern in her voice.

Oh shit I think I am going to hurl. I run to the bathroom and start throwing up. Why is this happening to me? Slowly I stand and walk back to my room. When I pass Kate she takes shakes her head and walks to the kitchen. Lying on my bed with my waste paper basket beside my bed I hear Kate come in.

"Ana you look horrible. I think you may have got food poisoning from lunch. If you aren't feeling any better by 7pm then I am taking you to the emergency department."

I just nod and Kate leaves me to rest. Waking up with a fright I realise I am feeling sick again so I jump up and run to the toilet again. Eventually I walk out into the lounge room to find Kate standing there looking at me.

"Hmm, you actually look worse than you did earlier."

"Gee thanks Kate. You sure know how to make me feel better."

"Seriously Ana it is nearly 7 and like I just said you actually look worse so go get changed into something warmer because I am taking you to the emergency department."

I don't argue. I change into some sweat pants on along with a light sweater and my ugg boots. Kate helps me into the car and we head off to the emergency department at Portland Hospital. On arriving we walk to the desk and Kate explains what is wrong. They tell us to take a seat and wait. After about an hour I am called in to a cubicle by a nurse and a Doctor comes in. I explain what has happened and the doctor starts poking and prodding me. The Doctor confirms that I have food poisoning and since I am unable to keep fluids down I am also dehydrated. Then she drops the biggest bomb of them all 'I am on bed rest all day tomorrow.'

"Shit" I exclaim.

The Doctor looks at me. Kate then explains that we are supposed to be graduating tomorrow at 11am. That is when I see the Doctor shaking her head.

"I am sorry Miss Steele but you will not be attending your graduation ceremony as planned. Give me a few moments and I will write you a doctors certificate to explain your absence from graduation."

The Doctor then instructs the nurse who I didn't realise was still in the cubicle to get a bag of IV fluids and to start a drip. I am not going to be discharged until the bag of fluids has been administered.

Great this totally sucks. Then it dawns on me. Dad is driving here in the morning to be at my graduation. I ask Kate to get me my phone, I need to call dad and tell him not to come since I am not allowed to attend my graduation. I take my phone and call my Dad.

"Dad, its Annie." I sigh

"Annie, why are you calling? I am heading to see you in the morning" dad says.

"Umm that is why I am calling dad. It will be a wasted trip as I have food poisoning and the doctor has put me on bed rest tomorrow and I am unable to attend my graduation."

Dad sighs "Oh Annie sweetie that is unfortunate but I can still come and look after you."

"No dad I know you don't like travelling to much and me being stuck in bed makes the trip a waste of time. Please stay home and come and see me after I settle in Seattle." I hope I haven't hurt his feelings. After a few moments of silence I hear dad take a deep breath.

"Ok Annie I will delay my trip and come and see you once you have settled in Seattle. Please pass my congratulations onto Kate."

"I will do that when I get off the phone dad. Love you and I will call you once I have arrived in Seattle on Saturday."

"Can't wait Annie. Love you too. Bye Annie."

"Bye Daddy" and then I hang up and give Kate my dad's congratulations.

Finally after an hour sitting here with this blasted drip in my arm the bag is empty and the nurse comes back in and goes to get the Doctor so she can sign my discharge papers and give me my doctor's certificate. I can't get out of there fast enough. Once home I head to my room grab my pyjamas have a quick shower and head to bed. Kate brings me in a cup of tea once I am snuggled up in bed. We sit and talk a little then before she leaves me for the night she goes and gets me a glass of water and places it on my night stand.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday – Day before Mr Grey confers degrees at WSU

 **Taylors POV**

Gosh I am so over Mr Grey's acquaintance popping up outside GEH. Poor Sawyer has been reviewing footage the last few days and even he is sick of seeing their face. He found that this acquaintance has been hanging around GEH since Friday. In hearing that and knowing that they had no reason to be anywhere near GEH that has me concerned. Why the hell would one of the Chinese guys be hanging around GEH when they are trying to negotiate a deal with Mr Grey?

So I got Sawyer to dig a little deeper into these unusual sightings. Whilst Sawyer was going through the footage he noticed that this associate had been approaching staff as they entered or exited GEH. He did have the brains though not to do it right outside the front door of GEH but was not enough NOT to be seen by the CCTV feed. Thank fuck Mr Grey had that installed and covered the wider area outside of the building. After identifying some of the staff that he approached I went and spoke to those staff members. But the scary part in all of this was the fact that he was approaching some of the legal and financial staff who are working on the Chinese deal. But he was also talking to some of the reception staff. He probably had no idea who he was talking to thank fuck.

This is not going to go down real well with Mr Grey I can tell you. I went and spoke to the guys in legal and finance that the Chinese associate had made contact with to find out what the deal was. If any of them have breached their NDA's the door won't even hit them on the arse on the way out once Grey finds out. Thankfully after speaking to the staff I find out that not one of them gave this idiot any information. Boy wasn't that a relief. But what did scare the shit out of me is that he was asking questions about Mr Grey's personal life, financial position and any other deals that he may currently be working on. Why the hell would any of this information be relevant to the Chinese deal? I suppose only time will tell.

Grabbing the phone I call Andrea to see if Grey is free. Thankfully he is so I head upstairs. Let's hope he is in a good mood. Not sure I want to be on the receiving end of his anger today. I get that he is a little stressed over this ceremony at WSU tomorrow but he DID agree to it. Walking out of the security office I head up to the twentieth floor to speak with Mr Grey. As I get to Mr Grey's door I knock and told to enter.

"Mr Grey it has been brought to my attention that we have a potential issue regarding one of your acquaintances." I take a deep breath and look at the expression on his face to see if I can gauge his mood. But not the slightest indication can be seen. Oh shit this could go either way.

"Potential issue Taylor?" Mr Grey asks.

"Yes sir. On Monday it was bought to my attention that one of the Chinese gentleman that we are dealing with on the Chinese deal has someone hanging around outside GEH."

"Taylor, why would they have someone outside of GEH?"

"Sir, I got to the bottom of this yesterday afternoon. What you do with the information I am about to give to you is your decision." I think I have peaked his interest now.

"Proceed Taylor"

"Sir, The Chinese guy has been approaching your staff outside of GEH. I have pin pointed the staff members and have spoken to them. It appears that the Chinese guy has been fishing for information regarding you.

"What kind of information Taylor?"

Oh crap, hear goes nothing. "He has been asking rather personal questions about you sir. Along with questions regarding your financial status and asking about any other deals you may be working on." I sigh and wait for his response.

"What the FUCK!"

Oh boy not sure I even want to stick around for this. But unfortunately I am not finished yet.

"Taylor, have you identified this fucker yet?"

"I certainly have sir. His name is Charles Soong. He currently works as a personal assistant to Mr Chong. This is not a coincidence sir. I am certain Mr Chong has sent Mr Soong here to obtain information that he can use against you when negotiating the deal."

"FUCK. Taylor you said you spoke to my staff."

"Yes sir I did speak to the staff we identified on the footage. All the staff value their jobs sir and didn't breach their NDA's." I can see him relax a little.

"Taylor, that will be all for now. I need to process this information and decide on what my next move will be."

"One last thing Sir, Mr Soong has been spotted again outside of GEH this morning. Do you want him escorted away from GEH or not?"

"Taylor, I want you to monitor his movements whilst outside of GEH. Do not alert him that we are aware of what he is up to. This information may work in my favour when it comes to negotiations with the Chinese."

"Sir" I nod then high tail it out of his office and back down to the security office.

Back in the security office I contact Simon to make sure everything is in place for tomorrow when we are down in Portland. I let Simon know I will be emailing him the schedule for his CPO's in the next hour or so.

Portland CPO's Schedule

9:00am Meet Sawyer at WSU

9:15am Conducts security sweep of entire campus. Excluding amenity buildings

9:30am Lowndes, Weatherman and Female staff member supplied by WSU are to sweep all amenities buildings.

Sawyer will remain at the outside auditorium and Crackers will be stationed inside of the marquee.

10:00am Sweep all amenity buildings surrounding the auditorium.

10:30am Conduct final sweep of amenity building surrounding auditorium.

10:45am Lowndes and Crackers - rear of the auditorium.

Weatherman - right hand side and half way up the auditorium.

Please note that Lowndes, Crackers and Weatherman will remain standing.

11:00am Ceremony to start

1:00pm Ceremony finishes.

Make way down to Sawyer at front of auditorium.

Wait for further instructions regarding Mr Grey's movements.

2:00pm CPO's will be dismissed.

I email this off to Simon. Now just to finalise Mr Grey's and Sawyer's schedule.

Sawyer's Schedule

5:45am Place the entire luggage in the boot of SUV. Park SUV outside of Escala and wait for Stephen's arrival

6:00am Depart Escala and head to Portland. Stop for breakfast on the way.

8:45am Wait at the front of WSU for the 3 CPO's from Portland

9:00am Meet Lowndes, Crackers and Weatherman and assign tasks as outlined in this schedule

9:15am Conducts security sweep of entire campus. Excluding amenity buildings

9:30am Lowndes, Weatherman and Female staff member supplied by WSU are to sweep all amenities buildings.

Sawyer will remain at the outside auditorium and Crackers will be stationed inside of the marquee.

Stephen to leave WSU and head to airport with SUV.

10:00am Sweep all amenity buildings surrounding the auditorium.

10:30am Conduct final sweep of amenity building surrounding auditorium.

10:45am Sawyer to be seated at end of first row on the left hand side of stage

Lowndes and Crackers - rear of the auditorium.

Weatherman - right hand side and half way up the auditorium.

Please note that Lowndes, Crackers and Weatherman will remain standing.

11:00am Ceremony to start

1:00pm Ceremony finishes.

Wait for Taylor's instructions regarding Mr Grey's movements.

2:00 Leave WSU

Resume normal Duties.

Picking up the phone I quickly ring Andrea. "Andrea can you please email me Mr Grey's schedule for tomorrow."

"Taylor, The Portland Industries meeting may require an overnight stay, so I have booked the usual suites at the Heathman Hotel. Mr Grey is hoping to finalise the contracts and sign the deal whilst in Portland.

Thankfully she emails it to me straight away. I go over the schedule and add all the necessary details including exact times. After I have finished the schedule is as follows.

Mr Grey's Schedule

6:00am Morning run/gym session

7:00am Escala – Breakfast

8:30am Arrive at Helipad on top of Escala for pre-flight checks

8:45am Take off and head to Portland.

9:45am Arrive at Portland airport. Stephen will prepare Charlie Tango and return to Seattle. Drive to WSU.

10:00am Arrive at WSU.

10:15am Meet with Dean of WSU regarding progress of current project.

10:45am Be seated on stage for commencement of ceremony at 11:00am

11:00am Ceremony to commence.

Make speech after Katherine Kavanagh.

Hand out degrees.

1:00pm Ceremony to finish

1:15pm Leave stage and head to marquee. Speak to dignitaries.

1:45pm Return to vehicle for departure.

2:30pm Meeting with Portland Industries

After Portland Industries meeting if completed before 6pm then return to Seattle. However, if it is after 6pm head to Heathman Hotel for the night.

Gosh I think I have finally nailed down these schedules. Stuffs me how Andrea does this every day.


	5. Chapter 5

Day before conferring of degrees ceremony

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor has just left my office. What the fuck do the Chinese think they are playing at? I rub my forehead as I can feel the start of a headache. And to top this off I still have that bloody speech to write.

Pressing the intercom button "Andrea, can you come in here please?" Within a few moments Andrea is in my office and takes a seat in the chair in front of my desk.

"Andrea I have to give a speech at the ceremony tomorrow and I have no idea where to start. Can you help point me in the right direction?"

"Certainly Mr Grey. May I suggest you give a little background information regarding your education. Then maybe say a little about what led you to starting GEH and how you got to this point in time."

"Thank you Andrea. Can you withhold all my calls for the next 45 minutes so I can get this speech written? Under no circumstances am I to be disturbed." Andrea nods and leaves my office shutting the door on her way out.

Hell I give speeches but not this kind. Luckily Andrea has given me some direction so to speak. Firing up my main frame I open a new word document to start my speech.

 _Good Morning/Afternoon Distinguished quests, ladies, gentlemen and graduates. My name is Christian Grey and I am the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings in Seattle. Currently I am a assisting WSU with their sustainability project. It may seem strange for a CEO like myself to be assisting this project._

I delete and start the speech again.

 _Good Morning/Afternoon Distinguished quests, ladies, gentlemen and graduates. My name is Christian Grey and I am the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings in Seattle. It is a privilege to be here today at WSU for the conferring of degrees for the graduates._

 _Graduating college is the start of something new, your eyes are opened up to the big wide world of employment, dreams and ambitions. Not many people are aware that I nearly didn't graduate from high school. But after knuckling down I graduated and had good enough grades to get me into Harvard. At Harvard I was doing a business/law degree. The day I was accepted into Harvard was a day my parents will never forget as they were so proud of me and how far I had come._

 _When I was at Harvard I realised during one of my business classes that I had a fascination with the Mergers and acquisitions side of business. When my interest was peaked with mergers and acquisitions I went to my grandfather who at the time was heavily involved in the mergers and acquisitions business. So I spoke to him in great detail about the path I wanted to travel down. With his guidance and support and me being the kind of person who will not sit back and wait for things to happen I decided to leave Harvard and start my own company which has transpired into what we know today as Grey Enterprise Holdings._

 _If I was never truthful to myself I would have never left Harvard and I would have never started Grey Enterprise Holdings. I know I shattered my dad's hopes and dreams for me the day I left Harvard but I knew what I wanted and was determined as hell to get what I wanted. But I also had their love and support once they realised that I was not going into this with my eyes closed. I can now say that both my parents are proud of my achievements._

 _Knowing what I know today as I stand here before you I have some words of wisdom for the graduates 'Never settle for anything less than what you deserve, follow your instincts and always be truthful to yourself'._

 _Graduates strive to reach your full potential and make your loved ones proud of your achievements._

There I have done it I think. Pressing the Intercom button I ask for Andrea. But Olivia answers and says Andrea is out of the office at the moment something about going down to legal for some documents that are required for my meeting at Portland Industries tomorrow. I ask Olivia to send Andrea in when she returns to her desk.

Doesn't take long for Andrea to enter my office. She hands me the file that she collected from legal. I place it on my desk and will go over the file shortly.

"Andrea, I want you to read my speech for tomorrow and I want your honest opinion."

She nods so I turn the computer screen around for her to read my speech. I sit nervously waiting for her to finish trying to read her facial expressions but she is not giving anything away. Then I realise she has finished reading my speech.

"Mr Grey, that is great not one thing I would change. Who knew you had a knack at writing speeches for graduation ceremonies" She chuckles.

Glad she finds it amusing because I sure as hell don't. This is the first and last time I get suckered into conferring degrees and having to give a speech at the ceremony. Hell this will be the last time I actually attend such thing. I don't do the hearts and flowers shit so there is no way that I will have any children who will be graduating. I think to myself with a grin on my face.

I dismiss Andrea and pick up the file that she put on my desk. On the front of the file is a sticky note from Daniel saying that the contract is in the file ready for my meeting tomorrow.

Opening the file I find 2 copies of the contract that was updated earlier this week. Some of the business details needed to be updated to reflect the current situation at Portland Industries.

Also in the file is the background checks that I had done on each of the employees. Information is power especially when negotiating terms of employment and conditions of employment.

Looking at the contract the only things that need to be finalised/ negotiated is the price and the employee terms and conditions of employment.

Not sure I like the fact that they want me to retain the useless numbskull manager that is in charge for 3 years. That is one thing I will be standing my ground on. He will be given 3 months to shape up or ship out. Also he will not be receiving any of the usual benefits that my management staff receive until he can prove that he is worthy of them. I have noticed that the Supervisor at Portland Industries is more than qualified to take over the manager's position if needed. Actually I am very impressed with his qualifications and if for some reason the numbskull actually shapes up I would be willing to offer the Supervisor a position here in Seattle at GEH. I very much doubt though that I will be offering him a position in Seattle as I am certain that he will be the Manager of Portland Industries after 3 months.

After closing the file I notice that i have an email from Daniel in Legal.

From: Daniel Smith

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Chinese Deal Contract

Mr Grey,

I have gone over the said contracts and you have every right to be concerned about the wording of the clauses within the contract. If you were to proceed and sign this contract you would be legally responsible for their debt which I know is not what was agreed to during negotiations. Also there are some very vague clauses that can be interpreted in different contexts depending on which language you are speaking in.

Sir my legal recommendations regarding this deal are to cease negotiations. Some of these clauses that they have written into this contract are on the borderline of being illegal. Not something GEH needs to be dragged into. Your reputation could take a massive hit if you decide to go against my legal recommendation and proceed with these contract negotiations.

Also Sir I was approached by a Mr Soong yesterday afternoon just after lunch. He was asking questions regarding you and GEH. I did not give him any information nor did I not let on who I was or what my position was within GEH. Taylor spoke to me late yesterday afternoon and I filled him in on what was said. He was already aware of Mr Soong's activities and informed me that he was going to speak to you this morning regarding this matter.

I am assuming Mr Soong has something to do with this Chinese deal and if this is correct then this is another reason I recommend you do not proceed with negotiations. Someone who is willing to use this underhand tactics is capable of anything.

Daniel Smith

Head of Legal Department, Grey Enterprise Holdings

"SHIT" I yell as I slam my hand down on my desk. Mr Soong approaching my head of legal is not what I want to hear. That is it there is no way I am going to proceed with these negotiations. Picking up the phone I call Daniel. He answers straight away and I request that he send me up the Chinese File immediately. Then I call Ros.

"Ros, I have just had an email from Daniel in Legal regarding the Chinese deal. Can you please come up to my office and I will discuss this further?"

"Yes Mr Grey, can you give me 15 minutes to finish up what I am doing then I will be in your office?"

"Andrea. Daniel from Legal is sending up the Chinese file can you bring it in the minute you receive it." Within 5 minutes Andrea brings me the file.

I am glad that so far today I haven't had any meetings. No doubt Andrea realised that I would need this morning to write my speech and sort things regarding my meeting in Portland tomorrow afternoon. But I know I have a telephone conference at 4pm. Let's hope it doesn't drag on as I have a few things I need to get sorted before I go to Portland tomorrow morning.

I hear Ros coming before she even gets to my office door. She is yelling at Olivia for being incompetent. Rubbing my head I wonder what the hell she has done this time. I get up from behind my desk to go and see what the problem is. As I open my door I can see what the issue is. Ros is standing there with coffee all over her. I yell at Olivia and tell her to clean up the mess that she has created. Poor Ros looks at me and walks into my office. Following Ros into my office I close the door but before I do I give Olivia the evil eye and make a mental note to conduct an employee 3 month probation review on Monday or Tuesday next week.

"Ros I am so sorry about my incompetent receptionist who can't even carry a cup of coffee. Do you have another shirt that you could change into?" Ros shakes her head indicating that she doesn't. I walk into my bathroom and take one of my spare shirts that I have in the closet and put it on the vanity. Heading back into my office I tell Ros to go into the bathroom and change into my shirt and leave her shirt in there and I will have it laundered and taken back to her office.

"Ros, once your shirt is returned maybe you should keep a spare set of clothes here at the office in case another mishap like today happens." I say with a smirk on my face.

We both sit down in our chairs and sigh. Both of us know that this Chinese deal is taking its toll. But I am about to fill Ros in on the latest developments.

"Ros I have some good and bad news regarding the Chinese deal."

"Really?" She looks at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Umm don't look at me like that. What I am about to tell you may come as a surprise. Firstly we don't have to fly out to China regarding this deal" Ros has a baffled look on her face.

"Mr Grey, I thought it was inevitable that we would have to fly out to China. What has happened?"

I open up my email from Daniel and show Ros. As she reads the email I can see the expression on her face change especially when she gets to the part about Mr Soong. After reading the email she returns her gaze to me. I fill her in on everything that Taylor found out regarding Mr Soong and his connection to the Chinese deal. Ros is totally dumbfounded. After talking about this for another 20 minutes we both agree that Daniels advice is correct and that we need to cease all contract negotiations.

"Ros, since I am out of the office tomorrow can you please speak to Daniel at Legal and get the ball rolling in regards to ceasing all negotiations in regards to this Chinese Deal." I don't want to do this today since it was only yesterday that Mr Soong was here at GEH trying to obtain information from my staff.

"Yes Mr Grey. I am assuming that waiting until tomorrow is so that they are unaware that we know of Mr Soong's presence and his motive."

"Correct Ros. Legal will compiled and emailed the Cease of Negotiations notification to the Chinese. Once it has been emailed to the Chinese then Mr Soong will be dealt with by security."

After Ros leaves I proceed with the rest of my day with little interruptions. Finally at 8pm I have finished all that is required so I head home to do some work from my study. When arriving home I dismiss Taylor and head into my bed room to have a shower and change into something more comfortable. I notice that Gail has packed me an overnight back in case we are required to stay overnight in Portland.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please note when I state the positions of the CPO's during the ceremony they are positioned as Taylor would see them from where he is positioned on the stage.**

Friday - Ceremony

 **Sawyer's POV**

After loading the overnight bags and suit bags into the back of the SUV I drive out of the garage and wait outside Escala. I am sitting here waiting for Stephen to arrive so we can head off to Portland. At 5:55am I see Stephen walking towards the SUV and get into the vehicle.

"Morning Stephen. Are you ready to head off to Portland?"

"Morning Sawyer. Yes I am ready when you are. Can't wait to fly Charlie Tango again it has been a while."

Most of the journey is filled with idle chit chat and listening to the radio. Eventually we stop for some breakfast. Nothing flash but it did its job. On arriving at WSU I can see the marquee is set up for the 'after ceremony drinks/nibbles'. The Dean told Taylor that we can park the SUV in the Staff car park. After parking the SUV we head towards the front entrance and wait for the 3 CPO's that will be accompanying us today.

At precisely 9:00 am 3 guys wearing suits approach me and introduce themselves as Lowndes, Crackers and Weatherman. We go over the schedule one last time so we all know exactly what our job is for today. Then we proceed to do the complete security sweep excluding the amenity buildings. Once that is complete we meet back at the outside auditorium. I send Crackers to the marquee where he will be positioned until 10:45am. Lowndes and Weatherman along with the female WSU staff member will be sweeping the amenity buildings until 10:45am.

At 9:30am Stephen comes and finds me at the auditorium to get the SUV keys so he can make his way to the airport to meet Mr Grey and Taylor. Taylor and Mr Grey will then make their way here to WSU in the SUV. Once Taylor arrives here at WSU I will be handing back the reins to him. At precisely 10:00am my phone beeps so I check the message to see that it is Taylor notifying me that he and Mr Grey are here and to maintain position until 10:45am. I remain at the auditorium though until 10:45am when we all will take our positions for the ceremony.

 **Taylor's POV**

Right it is just on 5:30 and I get and get ready for Mr Grey at 6:00am. I am hoping this morning that he decides to head down stairs to the gym. Not in the mood to go for a run this morning. At 5:55am I head into the penthouse and wait beside the elevator for Mr Grey. When he arrives I nod and wait for my instructions.

"Taylor, this morning I want to head down to the gym." He states.

I nod in acknowledgement and press the call button of the elevator. Once the elevator arrives we head down to the gym. After the gym session we head back upstairs to prepare to leave for Portland. I head straight back to the staff Quarters and find Gail has cooked me bacon and eggs for breakfast. Whilst they are still hot I eat and then head for a shower and get dressed in my suit. Grabbing my wallet and phone I head back into the penthouse to wait for Mr Grey to be ready to head up to the helipad at 8:30am.

Just before Mr Grey comes out of his room I say my goodbyes to Gail and head over to the elevator ready to make our way up to the helipad. Joe greets us and lets Mr Grey know we are right to go. I climb in and buckle up in preparation for the flight to Portland. What Mr Grey says to me before we take off leaves me absolutely gobsmacked. On landing at Portland airport I see Stephen already waiting for us. So we get out of Charlie Tango and Stephen hands me the keys to the SUV before he heads over to Charlie Tango.

I open the door of the SUV then make my way around to the driver's door and get into the SUV. On arrival at WSU I park in the staff car park as instructed by the Dean. I notify Sawyer that we are on campus and to proceed as per schedule until 10:45am when I will escort Mr Grey to our seats on the stage. Whilst Mr Grey is talking to the Dean I wait outside his office door.

We make our way back to the auditorium and I can see Sawyer and the other CPO's in position as I follow Mr Grey onto the stage and take our seat. Thank fuck they had the brains not to sit Mr Grey front and centre. They have positioned Mr Grey on the end in the second row and I am positioned to his right. Sawyer is on the end of the first row on the left hand side of the stage. I give the CPO's at the rear of the auditorium and the CPO on the right hand side a nod to confirm I can see them and to hold there positions. Whilst we are seated I have a glance at the ceremony schedule. I see that Mr Grey is to give his speech after a Miss Katherine Kavanagh. Once Mr Grey has completed his speech the Dean will again speak before Mr Grey will be asked to some forward and prepare to hand out the certificates. When Mr Grey is handing out the certificates I will be standing to his right and 2 steps back.

Finally everyone is seated on the stage as the Students, parents and other guests start to take their seats. At precisely 11:00am the Dean approaches the microphone and urges people to take their seats. Once every one is seated he starts by welcoming everyone. Then he starts talking and I zone out and do my job keeping a close eye on what is happening around me. Periodically I acknowledge the CPO's and I am given the all ok signal that I want to see. Please let this go off without any problems. I am seriously not in the mood to deal with dickheads today.

After the Dean finishes his spiel he introduces Miss Katherine Kavanagh to speak on the students behalf. As Miss Kavanagh starts to finish off her speech I can see Mr Grey starting to fidget as he knows that he is next. I just give him a subtle nod just as the Dean stands to introduce Mr Grey. Taking to the microphone Mr Grey gives his speech and then takes his seat again. After a few more words from the Dean it is time for the handing out of certificates. We are ushered over to the table on the right hand side where Mr Grey will be positioned to hand out the certificates to the graduates. I stand to Mr Grey's right and 2 steps back. Whilst I am in position I recheck the position of the CPO's at the rear of the auditorium and acknowledge them with a slight nod. The CPO on the right hand side has made his way down to the front. This is a precautionary measure considering Mr Grey is now on the right hand side of the stage. Sawyer knows to be on high alert as Mr Grey is now out in the open.

It takes just over an hour to hand out all the certificates and return to our seat. Thank Fuck that is over. Now we have the final few formalities and the ceremony will be complete and I can get Mr Grey off this stage and into the close proximity of Sawyer and the 3 other CPO's.

Looking over at Grey I give him the look so he knows to stay where he is until the CPO's are in position and the people have started to move to the marquee. I have organised for Lowndes and Crackers to be positioned near the entry and exits of the marquee. Weatherman is to mingle amongst the crowd looking for any potential threats and Sawyer will be with me beside Mr Grey.

I sure as hell will feel a lot better once I can get Mr Grey away from WSU. Let's just hope he doesn't blow a fuse in the marquee. Don't think he is in the mood for idle chit chat and every one trying to get a piece of him. I have warned Sawyer that there is to be no close up photos taken of Mr Grey unless it's with his approval. Considering there is media here I think we may have our hands full trying to keep them away from Mr Grey.

 **Christian's POV**

I check to make sure I have the file that I need for my meeting this afternoon with Portland Industries. Then I walk out of my study and head to the elevator where Taylor is waiting. We make our way up to the helipad where Joe is waiting with Charlie Tango. Joe informs me that all checks have been completed and we are ready to go. I can see that Taylor has starts to get a little nervous. You would think that after 4 years he would be use to flying with me in Charlie Tango. Getting into Charlie Tango we both buckle up and put on our cans. Just for a laugh I decide to goat Taylor.

"Taylor, once we are up in the air and on our way to Portland that I am going to hand you control of Charlie Tango." The look on his face is totally priceless. After a few moments of sitting there in utter silence and a scared shitless look on his face he speaks.

"Umm Sir, I would like to get to Portland in one piece thanks. So I will not be taking any control over Charlie Tango. And I don't have a licence to fly a helicopter." Taylor says calmly.

I burst out laughing. Oh hell I didn't think he would take me so seriously. Taylor should have known better. There is no way I would allow someone other than Stephen or myself to fly Charlie Tango.

Once we are in the air and on our way to Portland I start to feel a little uneasy. Normally giving speeches doesn't bother me but today is scaring the shit out of me. I will be glad when the ceremony is over and I am away from the WSU campus. It's not that I don't like being there it's just that there are too many unknown factors and to top it off you have the dreaded media that will be in attendance. Any time it is announced that I will be attending a function the media go crazy and try and get pictures. Can't they take a hint? I don't like my photo being taken just because they feel like it. If I want my photo taken at functions I will gladly stand there and let they take the pictures.

Landing at Portland airport I notice Stephen has already arrived with the SUV. Once I have completed my end of flight checks I get out and walk over to Stephen.

"Stephen, please head back to Escala and make sure you give Joe your papers when you arrive. Don't want to end up in the shit because we didn't log our trips correctly." I hand Stephen my paperwork that I completed before getting out of Charlie Tango.

"Yes Mr Grey"

Stephen hands Taylor the keys to the SUV. I make my way to the SUV as Taylor opens the door and proceeds to the driver's side and gets behind the wheel. Leaving the airport I have time to pull out my speech to go over it one last time. Once we arrive we make our way to the Dean's office. I am ushered into his office whilst Taylor waits outside. Just the usual updating me on the progress of the project.

Looking at my watch as I leave the Dean's office I can see that it is nearly 10:45am. Taylor is waiting for me and we proceed to make our way to the outside auditorium. Whilst approaching the auditorium I see Sawyer and the other 3 CPO's. Once Sawyer notices me and he nods. The other 3 CPO's have taken their positions. After walking past Sawyer I make my way onto the stage and find my seat. Thank fuck they had the brains to put me in the second row. I glance at the programme that was on my chair.

Todays Programme:

11:00am Welcome by Dean

Dean Speech

Miss Katherine Kavanagh

Mr Christian Grey

Dean address to Graduates

Handing out of Certificated by Christian Grey

Final address by the Dean

1:00pm Ceremony completion

After ceremony has finished please feel free to join our Graduates in the marquee for refreshments and light finger food.

Looking at the programme I can see its going to be a long 2 hours. Just then the Dean makes his way to the microphone and starts proceedings. After the first 10 minutes I zone out and start thinking about my meeting this afternoon. All of a sudden I feel a nudge in my side. I then realise that it is Taylor letting me know that it's nearly time. Now that he has made me aware that it is nearly time, I start to fidget. The Dean then stands to introduce me. I stand straighten my suit jacket and make my way to the microphone. Taking a deep breath I take my speech out of my suit pocket and deliver my speech.

Returning to my seat I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Now I just have to get through handing out the certificates. Sliding back into my seat I glance at Taylor who just nods. Listening to the Dean address the graduates is putting me to sleep so I have to keep having to pinch myself. I am glad when one of the staff come over and inform me it is time to get into position for handing out of the certificates. As each student's name is called they are to come onto the stage walk over to me, shake my hand and then I am to hand them their certificate before they leave the stage. Holy Fuck I have an hour of this. I will be glad when this is over and I can get off this stage. Once I have handed out the last certificate I go back to my seat and wait for the Dean to deem the ceremony over.

When the ceremony is over everyone else stands and heads to the marquee. Taylor stays seated beside me whilst we wait for Sawyer to join us on the stage. Heading to the marquee I notice the Dean walking over to me. Oh hell what does he want now?

"Mr Grey, I wish to thank you for your speech that you gave today. I hope that our graduates can take something from your speech."

"You're welcome. If what I said today inspires these graduates to reach their full potential then I have done my job." I state.

After mingling with the dignitaries and having a bite to eat I make my way back to the SUV. Taylor is beside me whilst Sawyer is following with the other 3 CPO's. Once back at the SUV Taylor dismisses the Portland CPO's and I give each one a hand shake as a thank you for their services. Climbing into the SUV I finally relax a little and sit with my head back and my eyes closed. I need to get my focus back as I am about to head to Portland Industries for my meeting. Hopefully I will have this deal signed off on before 6pm so we can head back to Seattle tonight. But I have a gut feeling that tonight will be spent at the Heathman Hotel.

My meeting with Portland Industries finally finished at 7pm so I head to the Heathman and relax in my suite and have room service for dinner. I notify Taylor that I will contact him in the morning when I am up and ready to head back to Seattle.


	7. Christian sees Ana

**A/N: Moving day starts in this chapter.**

 **Ana's POV**

After sleeping until 10am I decided to get up and make myself a hot cup of tea. I noticed that Kate had already left to go to the graduation ceremony but I found the note she left me on the kitchen bench. Such a sweet girl she told me to rest up big and that she would fill me in when she got home after the ceremony. I am snuggled up on the couch watching some trashy crap that they call television. Grrr this is stupid and I flick the television off and pick up my book I have been reading. After a few hours I hear the front door opening. Kate must be home but I can also hear other voices. I sit up and put my book on the coffee table. As I glance towards the door I see Kate enter with her parents. What a lovely surprise I haven't seen them in a few months.

I start to feel a little unwell again so I excuse myself and go lay down on my bed. Eventually Kate comes in and we talk about the ceremony. All of a sudden Kate starts to get a little flustered.

"Kate, why are you getting nervous and your face going red?" I ask

"Oh Ana, you should have seen 'Mr drop dead gorgeous' who was at the ceremony. He had a body to die for. Not my type though."

I nearly fall out of bed when Kate says he was drop dead gorgeous but not her type. Any good looking male was her type I thought . "Kate, who was he or don't you know?"

"Christian Grey. He was the one who the Dean got to say a few words to us graduates."

I just nod my head as I have no idea who he is. She goes on to explain some of his achievements but I find myself zoning out and end up falling asleep. The next thing I know it is just after 8pm and Kate has knocked on my door and entered with some toast and a cup of tea.

"Thank you Kate. I am feeling a lot better but I am still going to have an early night as we have a big day tomorrow."

"Night Ana."

"Night Kate." And on that note I snuggle back up and drift off to sleep.

I wake up and realise that today is the day we are finally moving to Seattle.

After getting my suitcase, overnight bag and my box of things into Wanda, I head back into the apartment.

"Kate, I am about to head off and go say goodbye to the Claytons."

"Ok Ana, I am about to leave myself and head to Seattle."

"Ok Kate, I will see you at the apartment in a few hours." I say with a smile on my face.

Saying goodbye to the Claytons was a little harder than I thought but it is done now and I am about to hit the I-5 to Seattle. About 40 minutes into my journey I start to feel a little off again. But I think nothing of it and continue driving.

My head starts to throb and I feel a little dizzy. The next thing I know my car is facing the wrong way and there is a black SUV heading straight for me. I start screaming and then there is a thud and everything goes black.

 **Taylor's POV**

Grey was late getting out of bed this morning and didn't seem to be in any rush to get back to Seattle. For the last 10 minutes we have been following an old beat up VW in the last few minutes it has swerved a few times. I am starting to wonder if the driver is driving whilst under the influence.

"Taylor, is it just my eye sight or is that beetle swerving a little?" Sawyer asks.

"No Sawyer I have noticed it too."

Next thing I know the Beetle loses control bumps the guard rail which spins it around so that it is heading straight towards the SUV.

"Brace, brace" I yell. Hoping that Mr Grey braces before impact. THUD.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor is yelling to brace. Oh that doesn't sound good so I quickly brace myself and then I feel the impact.

"What the FUCK just happened Taylor?"

"Sir, a VW beetle has lost control and spun and hit us front on."

"Are you both ok?" I see them both nod that they are ok.

"Taylor, Can you see the driver?

"Yes Sir, I can see the female driver. She looks to be unconscious sir."

"SHIT." This is all I need.

I grab my phone and call 911.

"911 state your emergency"

"I would like to report and accident on the I-5." Explaining exactly where we are the dispatcher also asks the number of vehicles involved and number of injured.

"2 Vehicles involved. Driver of other vehicle is unconscious." I state

"Sir we are dispatching ambulances and police to your location."

I hang up the phone and see that Taylor is getting ready to exit the SUV. He flicks the hazard lights switch as he opens to door.

"Sir I am going to get out of the vehicle and go and check on the Driver."

From where I am sitting I can see Taylor approaching the beetle and when he turns and looks back at our SUV I can see that the look on his face is of concern. I tell Sawyer to stay in the SUV and get out of the car and head towards Taylor. As I walk towards the car Taylor has his back to me and doesn't see me. When I get a little closer all I can see is the loveliest dark brown hair draped over the steering wheel of the beetle. I gasp and when I do Taylor realises that I am behind him and out of the SUV.

"Sir, I need you to get back in the SUV." Taylor tells me. I stand there and can't move. Something about that hair has my feet planted firmly on the ground. Again Taylor tells me to get back in the SUV.

"Taylor I am NOT going back to the SUV." I walk over to the passenger side door and open it and climb in and sit in the passenger's seat. Sitting in the passenger's seat I see that Taylor is checking her vital signs but making sure not to move her in case of any injuries that she may have. The brown haired female starts to groan. FUCK this is not normal. My cock just twitched at the sound of her groaning.

I hear Taylor speak "Ma'am, my name is Taylor you have been in an accident and I need you to remain completely still until the ambulance arrives."

 **Ana's POV**

All I can feel is pain. What happened? Then I groan because of the pain. Then I hear a males voice telling me "Ma'am, my name is Taylor you have been in an accident and I need you to remain completely still until the ambulance arrives."

"Argh my head hurts." Is all I can manage to whisper.

A different male voice then tells me "Like Taylor just said you have been in an accident and lost consciousness. Please stay still until help arrives."

I can feel myself slipping back into the darkness.

 **Christian's POV**

She has gone quiet and I realise that she has passed out again. I reach over and gently place my hand over hers to let her know that she is not in the car alone. Taylor notices the box and luggage in the back of the car. He assumes that she is moving somewhere.

Finally the ambulance arrives and they start assessing the patient. Firstly they place a hard neck brace around her neck. Then they place a stiff spinal board against the back of her neck and strap her shoulders to the spinal board. Once they have strapped her upper torso and head to the spinal board they recline the seat back so they can get lay her back and slide a full length board under her. Finally the ambulance personnel get the board under her and remove her from the vehicle. After getting her out of the vehicle they are able to get a better look at her and get some proper observations done. The ambulance personnel start asking me questions about my brown haired girl. Unfortunately I can't tell them anything as I have no idea who she is.

"Am I able to hold her hand whilst you are working in her?" I ask the ambulance personnel.

"That will be fine sir. We will tell you if we need you to let go."

I nod my head and take her hand in mine and just stand there. Her hand is so small in my hand and feels so soft but is cold to touch. They get ready to load her into the ambulance so I let go of her hand and go speak to Taylor.

"Taylor I am going to go with her to the hospital."

"Yes Sir. Is there anything I need to do?"

"Taylor can need to be checked over and taken to the hospital as well. Most of the impact was on your side of the car." I tell him and he nods in agreement.

I motion for Sawyer to come to me. Once he is standing in front of me I instruct him to go and get her purse out of her car. He goes and grabs it and hands it to me. Then I tell him that he is to stay with the SUV and beetle until they are removed from the scene and taken to Seattle.

Finally she is in the ambulance and I climb in the back and sit quietly and watch her as we are transported to the hospital. I place her purse beside her as it is not my place to go rummaging through her personal belongings to find out who she is.

 **Ana's POV**

My head hurts and feels fuzzy, I can't move my head or my body for that matter. I can hear voices but they seem so far away.

"Sir we need you to sit down there whilst we take the patient to the hospital." I hear the voice say. Why do I need to go to the hospital? Is that why I can't move have I been hurt. Then I remember screaming and hitting something. Oh shit I have been in a car accident. Then I am gone again.

 **Please Note** : I didn't want to go into overload with this chapter. The next chapter will be once Ana arrives at the hospital and finding out what the diagnosis is. I haven't quite finished chapter 8 but once I do I will post it straight up so that you are not left hanging.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is rather long as I needed to cover her first day in hospital in one chapter.

 **What is the prognosis?**

 **Christian's POV**

We have arrived at the hospital I pick up her purse and hang onto it so it doesn't get lost when they take her into Accident and Emergency. I stay with her and the hospital staff start asking me all sorts of questions that I can't answer. I explain that I was in the other vehicle and that I don't know who she is. Then they spot her purse that I have in my grasp. And ask me to find a wallet that should hold some form of identification. As I open the purse I find her wallet and hand it the nurse for her to look as I don't feel comfortable going through her wallet.

"Patients name is Anastasia Steele. D.O.B Sept 10, 1989" the nurse says.

So my brown haired girl has a name. What a lovely name for her. I sit holding her hand and waiting for the orderly to come and collect her and take her down to the x-ray department to get some scans and x-rays done.

 **Ana's POV**

I can hear that female voice again. She is saying my name and date of birth. They are discussing about me having to have some sort of x-ray and scan. Surely this isn't required for a little bump on the head. Daddy, I wish I could see my daddy right now he would take away my pain and make everything feel better. All I want to do is find out what the hell is going on with me. Voices again but this time they seem to be closer they are talking but I can't understand what they are discussing. Occasionally I hear them using my name so I know they are talking about me. I can hear beeping noises and a voice saying x-ray. Then I can feel a slight breeze on my face it's like I am being moved along a corridor.

"Someone open the door please" I hear a male say.

"Once she is back at Accident and Emergency and her possessions are with her she will be moved onto the general ward where she will remain until the Doctor has been. After that she will be moved to the appropriate ward for her condition." A female says.

Even though I can't open my eyes I am starting to hear things more clearly. I don't think I have been unconscious all this time I just think my body doesn't have the strength to function at full capacity.

 **Christian's POV**

They have whisked Anastasia off to have her x-rays and scans so I see if I can find Taylor. As I walk over and stand at the door of the room that i have been in with her I notice Taylor standing in the waiting room. When Taylor sees me he walks over and asks how she is. I fill him in on what is happening with Anastasia. Whilst I am talking to Taylor I hear a phone ringing. I look at Taylor and he looks at me because it's not our phones that are ringing. I follow the noise and realise that the ringing is coming from her purse. Taylor tells me I should answer it so I get the phone out of her purse and see Dad written on the screen. Oh shit this could be a very interesting call.

"Annie how did the move to Seattle go" The male on the other end asks.

"Excuse me Mr Steele, You don't know who I am. My name is Christian Grey and I need to tell you something of utter importance." I say.

"Mr Grey, why are you answering my daughter's phone?" I can hear a little bit of concern in his voice

"Sir that is what I need to tell you. Your daughter Anastasia has been involved in a car accident this afternoon and is currently in Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Is she ok?" He asks through sobs.

"Mr Steele I can't tell you much other than she is here at Seattle Grace." I continue to speak with Mr Steele and offer to send Charlie Tango to collect him and fly him to Seattle.

Thankfully he takes me up on my offer so that I can get him here to be with his daughter. After I hang up from Mr Steele I grab my phone and ring Stephen and tell him that he needs to have Charlie Tango in the air within the next 20 minutes. I give Stephen all the details that he needs to lodge a flight plan for the return trip. Stephen will notify me when he is back in Seattle with Mr Steele. Sawyer is due back at Escala in 30 minutes and will then wait for Mr Steele to be flown to Escala. Once Mr Steele arrives at Escala Sawyer will drive him straight to the hospital.

They return Anastasia to the room and I place the chair back beside her bed and sit beside her holding her hand and gently touching the top or her head rubbing her hair. Then I hear it.

 **Ana's POV**

I can feel some one touching my head pushing my hair back. So I try and open my eyes but nothing happens. So I try again and slowly I can see light appearing. Finally I have the strength to open my eyes but all I can see is the ceiling. I can't seem to be able to move my head.

"Daddy?" I mumble. But all I hear is a gasp and the sound of a chair being pushed along the floor. Then I see the most beautiful face appear before me and the most glorious gray eyes looking into my blue eyes. I feel like I am about to melt.

"Anastasia" The soothing male voice says.

"Who are you? And why are you here with me?"

"My name is Christian Grey. I am here because I was there when you crashed your car into my SUV."

I am trying to think why that name rings a bell but I can't remember. Oh well it will come to me eventually. Shit. Daddy needs to know where I am. "My dad needs to know what has happened to me."

"Your phone was ringing whilst you were getting your x-rays and scans I answered your phone when I seen that it was your dad trying to call. I explained what happened and I have organised for him to be flown here to Seattle to be here with you. Invading your privacy is not something I wanted to do but under these circumstances it was necessary so that your dad was notified. "

"Thank you Mr Grey. If it was left up to the hospital then who knows when my dad would have been notified."

A female nurse enters the room so Mr Grey excuses himself and goes out of the room. The nurse is here to do some checks on me as well as ask me some questions. So I try and answer as best as I can. After answering her questions she tells me that I am going to be moved to the general ward in the next 10 minutes. The orderly enters and moves me to my new room.

 **Christian's POV**

I exit her room and see Taylor sitting outside to door. Taylor and I head down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. "Taylor what can you tell me in regards to the vehicles."

"Sir the VW Beetle is a total write off. I am surprised it was still going. The SUV can be salvaged and repaired but the cost of having it repaired is not worth the hassle as the security features have been compromised."

"I see Taylor. Can you please ring the dealer and order me a new SUV with the same specs."

"Yes Sir."

My phone starts to ring. "Grey" I snap. Sawyer is on the other end of the phone. He is just arriving back at Escala now. When pulling into the underground garage Sawyer noticed a heap of media personnel loitering out the front of the building. Obviously some imbecile has leaked that my car was involved in a traffic collision this afternoon. Great that is all I need. Won't be long and they will be sitting out the front of the hospital too. Especially if they think I have been injured. "Sawyer, I need you to transport Mr Steele to the hospital immediately but can you please use Gail's car. Most media don't realise what Gail's car looks likes.

"Yes Sir. What am I to do when I get to the Hospital?"

"Sawyer I want you to make sure Mr Steele's luggage remains in the car and you are to take him to the car park near the rear exit and I will have Taylor meet you and escort Mr Steele into the hospital."

After hanging up from Sawyer I want to return to Anastasia's room. It is like I am drawn to her but I don't know why. How can this Brown haired girl that I only laid eyes on today make me want to protect her? And don't get me started about my anatomy reacting to her groaning when she was in pain.

Arriving back at the room she was in at accident and emergency I see the room empty. I turn around and quickly find someone who can tell me where she has gone to. They inform me that she has been moved to room 1 on the General ward for the time being. I head out of accident and emergency and head to her new room. When arriving at her room I see she is asleep so I am guessing she has been given something for the pain and that is why she is out like a light. SO I gently pick up her hand and hold it whilst I sit in the chair and watch her sleep. All I can do now is sit and wait for her dad to arrive.

 **Later that Day**

 **Ana's POV**

Hell this pain is getting unbearable. I can feel some one pushing my hair back on my head again. "Mr Grey" I mumble. To my surprise I hear a voice that I would know anywhere.

"Annie"

"Daddy" and just as I say his name I see his face appear in front of me. A few tears start to fall from my eyes and I see that Daddy is also crying. From the look on his face I can tell he is worried about me. Just then Doctor enters the room and comes and stands beside my bed so that i can see him.

"Anastasia, I am Dr Hayes. We have completed all your x-rays and scans and have gone over the results and now I would like to speak about where we go from here."

"Would you please call me Ana"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Mr Grey stand "Excuse me I think I will leave so that the Doctor can speak to you in private." He says and leaves the room.

"After reviewing the results of your scans the prognosis is not good. You have fractured your spine at C5 and also at L3. The fracture at C5 is also causing some swelling of the spinal cord. This is why you are unable to feel or move your limbs. We will be monitoring the swelling of the spinal cord. If the swelling does not subside you will be permanently paralysed from the neck down and be a quadriplegic." Dr Hayes informs us.

Have I been that out of it? How could I have not realised I couldn't feel or move my limbs. I take a deep breath.

"Can you please explain that in plain English?" I ask. So the Doctor explains that I have fractured my spine in my neck and lower back. The neck fracture is the one that the swelling is occurring. He also explains a quadriplegic is someone who is paralysed from the neck down and that most patients with a spinal cord injury spend the rest of their lives in a wheelchair as there is no cure. Even if the spinal cord swelling subsides there is a chance that damage has already been done to the spinal cord. So depending on how much damage, if any, has been done to my spinal cord will determine if I have a chance at ever walking again. Holy hell that is a slap to the face. I can feel the tears streaming down my face. Daddy is sobbing.

"You have a few options that you need to consider in regards to what we do next." Dr Hayes tells us.

"Please tell me what are my chances of walking again are?"

"At this point in time Ana we are uncertain what your chances maybe. Until the swelling goes down in your spinal cord we won't know what damage has been done or if any damage has occurred at all." He continues to say that once the swelling has subsided they can operate and stabilise both fractures. In stabilising the fractures it means that they will not be able to move and cause any further damage. The second option would be to stabilise the neck fracture and allow the lower back fracture to heal on its own. However until the fracture was healed completely I would be required to wear a back brace. Or thirdly I could not have any surgery and wait until it is completely healed. Then physio will follow.

"When would physio start for each of the options?" I gingerly ask the Doctor.

"If you go with option one then physio could start after 1 week. However with options 2 and 3 physio would not be able to commence until the fractures have completely healed." He says to me.

"Thank you Doctor for finally telling me what is wrong with me. But this is too much to take in" I am totally drained.

"I understand that this is a major shock to you both but nothing has to be decided right at this moment. Our main concern at the moment is the swelling and until that subsides there isn't much we can do anyway." Dr Hayes says before leaving the room.

"Daddy why did this have to happen to me. Today was suppose to be the start of something new and wonderful. And here I am lying in a hospital bed not knowing if I will ever walk again."

"Annie I know and it breaks my heart that you are laying here in this bed facing this but you have me here with you and no doubt Kate will support you no matter what."

"Daddy, I need you to call Kate and let her know what happened. She left before me and probably thinks I got caught up saying goodbye to the Claytons."

"Ok I will go outside and ring Kate for you."

We hear a knock at the door and dad tells them to come in.

Then I hear Mr Grey's voice "Anastasia, Mr Steele I hope I am not intruding?"

"Not at all Mr Grey. I was just about to head outside and make a few calls. Would you mind sitting with Annie whilst I am gone?" Daddy asks.

Daddy has returned and Kate is on her way to the hospital. Mr Grey is still here as well. I am a little confused to why he is still here but I am not going to complain as has done so much for my dad already and I don't want to seem ungrateful.

 **Christian's POV**

After excusing myself I headed towards the waiting room with Taylor following close behind. I have been thinking a lot in the last few hours. Something has been bothering me since we arrived at the hospital. Why hasn't she responded in any way to me holding her hand? Does this have something to do with her accident? All I know is if that was me in that bed I sure as hell wouldn't want some stranger sitting beside my bed holding my hand. I don't want to say anything to her about me holding her hand in case she freaks out. The best thing for her at the moment is for her to remain calm.

I want to protect Anastasia and keep her safe. Why am I feeling like this when I barely know her. But I go with my gut and organise for Sawyer to return to the hospital at midnight tonight to stand guard outside Anastasia's room. I am not leaving until I know she has settled for the night. For some reason I don't think I will be doing much work tomorrow. So I call Ros.

"Ros, I was involved in a car accident today. I am perfectly fine just got a little shaken up on impact."

I hear her gasp before she responds "Mr Grey, thank you for letting me know. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes Ros, I won't be at work on Monday as I will be at the hospital."

"I thought you said you were fine." I can hear the confusion in her voice.

"Ros, The driver of the other car is not doing so well. The Doctor is with her now so more should be known shortly."

"Ok Mr Grey I will hold down the fort until you return."

After hanging up the phone I can see Taylor looking at me with a funny look on his face.

"What Taylor?"

"Umm Sir, you have a look on your face when you speak about the brown haired girl."

"Her name is Anastasia Steele." I snap.

"Don't get me wrong sir. I didn't mean to sound disrespectful but every time you speak about this girl your face lights up like a Christmas tree."

Shit, does my face really light up when I speak about Anastasia? And why do I feel a little empty when I am not with her. I noticed this when I left her room earlier. What the hell is she doing to ME? We head back towards her room and I notice that the Doctor is just leaving her room. Gently knocking on the door I see Mr Steele look up and I can see he has been crying. Just then a nurse walks past me and over to the bed. She speaks to Mr Steele and he stands, kisses his daughters forehead and walks towards me.

"Mr Grey would you like to accompany me for a coffee? They have to do her observations and reposition her."

"Mr Steele lets head to the cafeteria. If you need someone to talk to then I am more than happy to listen."

"Thank you Mr Grey. I need a tea first then I will talk."

I just nod and we head towards the cafeteria. After ordering a tea and a coffee we take a seat at a table that is away from everyone else.

"I need to thank you for staying with my Annie today."

"Mr Steele I would do it again if I had to. Your daughter has" I think how to word this because not even I understand what she has done to me. "It's like she has put a spell on me and all I want to do is protect her and keep her safe."

"Yes Annie does have that affect on people."

I go on to explain what happened earlier today, the car crash and the fact that Anastasia was unconscious after the accident. Mr Steele listens and asks a few questions regarding his daughter. I answer all of his questions. Then I notice he is about to break down and cry again.

"Mr Steele, are you ok?"

He slowly shakes his head no. "Mr Grey, the doctors have just laid everything out on the table where Annie is concerned. And it is scaring me at what could happen to her."

I just look at him "Is it that bad Mr Steele?"

"Yes Mr Grey, My dear Annie may never walk again."

My mouth opens and closes and no words come out. After a few moments I pull myself together and speak. "Never walk again? How did they come up with that prognosis?" Mr Steele proceeds to tell me what the Doctor informed them and I still can't believe what I have heard. However it does answer my unanswered questions about her not responding to me holding her hand. I feel a pang of sadness at the thought of her not being able to feel me holding her hand.

Once we have finished in the cafeteria I walk back to her room with Mr Steele. On the way I explain to Mr Steele that I have organised for one of my security team to be outside Anastasia's room during the night. He gives me a funny look so I explain who I am and that the media have found out about my car accident and that I am in the hospital and have not left yet. We get back to the room and I notice that there is a blonde headed woman seated in the chair beside Anastasia's bed. She turns around and I realise it is Miss Katherine Kavanagh. What the fuck. How does she fit into this picture?

She gasps when she sees me then she looks between me and Mr Steele.

 **Ana's POV**

The nurse has completed my observations and then goes to the door and asks the 2 orderlies that were outside to come in and help with my repositioning. A pillow is placed between my legs and then the nurse removes the little sandbags that were on either side of my head. I didn't even know they were there. She holds my head into position before one of the orderlies presses a button under the bed and the right side of the bed starts to lift. As it lifts I realise that it is turning me onto my side. Once the bed stops moving the nurse asks for the piece of foam that is beside me to be placed under my head to keep my neck and spine aligned.

"Nurse, may I ask what you just did?"

"Yes Miss Steele. You are on an Edgerton bed, we use for patients with spinal injuries. It makes repositioning easier and it also reduces the chances of doing any further damage to the patient. Repositioning you every 4 – 6 hours reduces the risk of pressure sores."

I just nod and she leaves. Laying there I stare and then I hear a voice getting rather loud and it is coming closer. I know that voice. Yep its cyclone Kate. Just then I see Kate enter my room and she stops dead in her tracks and she has a look of totally shock across her face.

"Kate" no response

"Kate" I say louder

"Steele" she finally says. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Kate I am sorry that no one called you earlier but I was a little out of it. I was involved in a car accident."

"A car accident?"

"Yes, I can't remember much at the moment."

"Have they told you how long you will be in here for?"

"Kate I am not even sure how to tell you this but I will try my best." I can see a worried look come across her face. Taking a deep breath i tell Kate what the doctor has told me. Kate just sits there and looks at me. I can see that she isn't sure what to say to me. What I have told her is a lot to process. We sit in silence for 5 minutes and they Kate resumes to her usual self and starts chatting away.

I am looking out the door while Kate is talking to me and I see Daddy and Mr Grey returning. Kate has her back to the door so she doesn't see them. Daddy realises that someone is in the room so he gently knocks on the door before entering.

"Annie I see Kate has arrived" daddy says with a slight smile on his face.

Kate turns around and I hear her gasp but I don't know why. She knows my dad. Then I realise that Daddy isn't alone. Why would Kate have a reaction to Mr Grey? I still can't work out why his name sounds familiar to me. Mr Grey leaves and says he will be back a little later and that he will pick something to eat for daddy.

After Mr Grey leaves Kate is looking at me funny I can sense she wants to ask me something but I have no idea what. It gets the better of me so I bite the bullet and ask.

"Kate why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ana how the hell did you manage to get "THE Christian Grey' in your hospital room?"

I look at her completely confused. Who is she talking about? Kate shakes her head at me and then explains. "The Christian Grey" is 'Mr Drop dead gorgeous' from the graduation ceremony. So that is why his name was familiar to me. Kate notices that i am starting to get a little tired and decides to leave.

"I will come back tomorrow and see how you are Steele." She says before saying goodbye to daddy then leaves. I drift off to sleep with Daddy sitting in the chair beside my bed.

I wake up a little later to see that I am in the room on my own. Daddy comes back into my room and is followed by Mr Grey. They were talking discussing something about cars.

"Daddy have you eaten dinner?" I ask

"Yes Annie Mr Grey got me something to eat from one of the restaurants here in Seattle."

Thank goodness daddy has had something to eat. Speaking of food I wonder when I can actually have something to eat. I make a mental note to ask the nurse later.

"Daddy where are you staying while you are here?" It just dawned on me.

"Kate offered me your bed when I called her earlier."

Mr Grey stands up and speaks "Mr Steele I could get you a suite at one of the hotel close to the hospital if you prefer to be close to your daughter."

Of course daddy tried to decline the offer but I could see in his eyes that he wanted to be close by. Obviously Mr Grey sees that he is torn about staying at Kate's or taking him up on his offer. So he took out his phone and called and booked daddy a suite at a hotel just down the street.

They both leave with Daddy heading to his hotel suite and Mr Grey going I don't know where. The nurse enters and replenishes my bag of IV fluids. Didn't even realise I had a drip in. So I ask the nurse about having something to eat. The look on her face says a lot. Oh crap what does that mean. So I ask and she explains that because of my accident and the trauma I am not able to eat just yet. The Doctors are looking for an indication that my digestive system is working again. What kind of indication I ask and am not sure I really wanted to know but I did ask. Apparently the indication that they look for is gas. Usually it takes a few days. But the IV Fluids will help keep me hydrated at least. I am repositioned and settle down and sleep takes over me.

 **Christian's POV**

I couldn't let Mr Steele be too far away from his daughter so that is why I got him a suite. Taylor had Ryan bring Mr Steele's luggage to the hospital and then Ryan drove Mr Steele to his hotel and arranged that I would collect him in the morning and return him to the hospital. Whilst Ryan is taking Mr Steele to his hotel I give Taylor his instructions and then wait for Ryan to return so I can head home to Escala. Taylor will remain on duty until Sawyer starts at midnight.

I get home make one last phone call and head to the shower. All I want is sleep today has been long and hard. Climbing into bed I fall asleep instantly.

 **A/N: This is the start of a long battle for Ana. Will she get to walk again, will Christian be able to cope with what has happened to his brown haired girl. Or will he realise it is too hard and abandon her when she is going through hell?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunday**

 **Ana's POV**

Waking up this morning I open my eyes and see that there is a big bunch of flowers on the trolley beside my bed. The scent of the flowers is divine I can smell them from here. Wonder when they arrived and who they are from. It takes me a few moments to realise that I am indeed in hospital and that yesterday was real. I was hoping that I dreamt it all but obviously I was wrong. My head is a little sore. When someone comes in I will see if I can have something for the pain. Right on cue a nurse walks in.

"Morning Miss Steele. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Morning. My head is a little sore is there something I can take?" I ask.

"I will get the doctor to write you up some pain medication and then will return and give you an injection." She says.

She walks out of the room and re-enters a few minutes later with the orderlies. I realise that they are going to reposition me again. This time I am going onto my back. They need me on my back for when the Doctor comes in shortly. Apparently he will be accompanied by the physio and they will be performing a few tests. After I am as comfortable as I can be they leave.

I wonder what time it is and how daddy is. Closing my eyes I just lay there trying to remember what happened. A knock at the door brings me back to the here and now and I tell whoever it is to enter.

"Morning Annie" Its daddy and he comes and stands beside me so I can see his face.

"Morning Daddy" I respond. Then I realise he isn't alone a second face appears on the other side of my bed. It is Mr Grey.

"Morning Mr Grey"

"Morning Anastasia" Mr Grey responds.

"Would you please call me Ana" I say calmly

He nods. "Only if you call me Christian"

I agree. Then he tells us that he will wait outside as he has a few things he needs to do. After he leaves I tell daddy what the nurse said when she was in here earlier. Daddy and I talk until the doctor arrives.

 **Christian's POV**

I hope the flowers I sent have been delivered to Ana's room before she woke this morning. After picking up Mr Steele this morning at 8am he insisted that I call him Ray so I told him that he then needed to call me Christian. I explained that Sawyer was standing guard and is still on duty and will change over once we arrive at the hospital. Taylor will take over again until 8pm tonight. When walking towards Ana's room that Ray grabbed a hold of my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

"Is that Luke Sawyer standing outside of Annie's room?" he asks.

I nod and try and work out how he knows Sawyer.

"By any chance is he ex military? And would his father's name be James?"

How the hell did Ray know about Sawyers past and who his father is? He must see the puzzled look on my face. He takes a deep breath and then fills me in on how he knew those details. As it turns out Sawyers father and Ray served together in the military. He knew that James's son had left the military and was working in Seattle as a CPO. Ray hasn't seen Luke since he was in high school. The only updates he got were from James.

I don't know what powers are working up there but they are hell bent on my brown haired beauty being in my life. Hell the powers to be had me leaving Portland late and following her VW beetle. Along with having Sawyer as my CPO and Ray knowing Sawyers father.

When we get to her room I say morning then excuse myself so that I can debrief with Sawyer before he returns to Escala to sleep.

"Sawyer, do you realise who just entered that hospital room?" He looks at me and shrugs his shoulders. "That is Ray Steele. He served with you father in the military." It takes a few moments then I see the penny drop. He realises exactly who Ray Steele is.

"I should have realised that he knew me when he was looking at me strangely as he walked past." Sawyer says.

"Sawyer, it was his daughter Anastasia who was involved in the accident yesterday." I see his face drop. Does he know Ana?

"Sir, I haven't seen Ana since I was in high school and she went to live with her bitch of a mother. She would have been about 14 at the time."

Well fuck me and knock me down with a feather. I didn't realise that Sawyer actually knew Ana. I could understand Luke knowing Ray. But how? "Sawyer how exactly do you know Ana?" I ask. My mind is in over drive. Did they date or something? Has he kissed her? Holy hell where did that thought come from.

"Sir Dad and his ex military buddies go on fishing trips once a year. When I was growing up dad would take me along with him and Ray would bring Ana along with him." He explains.

This is a lot to take in. Hopefully Ray will be more open to having Sawyer and another CPO keeping an eye on Ana whist she is in hospital. It is all over the news that I was involved in a 2 car collision yesterday and somehow the dipshits have found out who Ana is. Before long the media will be trying to get access to Ana and I don't want those vultures anywhere near her. After the debrief with Sawyer I send him back to Escala. And head to the cafeteria.

Whilst I am sitting in the cafeteria I start thinking about how Sawyer knows Ana. I pick up my phone and call Taylor.

"Taylor can you organise someone else to do the night shift here at the hospital. After tonight I want Sawyer to be here during the day."

"Sir, May I ask why you are requesting Sawyer?"

"Sawyer knows both Ray and Ana. I think Ray would be more comfortable with Sawyer." I say matter of factly.

"Does that mean you will be returning to work on Tuesday Sir?"

"Yes Taylor, I can't leave poor Ros to deal with everything." Hanging up the phone I dial Sawyer.

"Sawyer, I need to discuss something with you before you head to bed for sleep. It won't take long."

"What is it Sir?"

I talk to Sawyer about tonight being his last overnight shift at the hospital. Starting on Tuesday I want him there during the day whilst Taylor is with me at GEH. Also I ask if he can be at the hospital at 6:30pm instead of 8pm. He is to notify me of his arrival and we will go from there. And on that note I hang up and let Sawyer get some sleep.

 **Ana's POV**

Dr Hayes has arrived and has the physio with him. Her name is Sam Short. Sam explains that she is going to be running a series of tests twice a day and will be reporting back to Dr Hayes. I nod so she carries on explaining the tests.

"Are you ready for me to begin Ana?"

"Yes Sam." I say quietly.

"Ana I am going to press objects into your skin and I want you to tell me if it sharp, blunt or you can't feel anything". She moves to the end of the bed. "Can you tell me if you can feel anything?"

I tell Sam that I can't feel anything. She continues the process up my legs. When she gets to my torso she asks me to close my eyes so that I can't see what she is doing. Still nothing. When she starts on my left arm I screw up my face and say "Sharp." I hear gasps. Shit does that mean I got that correct. Did I actually feel something? Sam tells me she is going to continue but I don't feel anything else until she starts on my right arm. Again I screw up my face and say "Sharp." Sam tells me to open my eyes. When I do open my eyes i can see my dad standing beside the bed with a few lonely tears trickling down his face. Oh daddy.

"Ana, I want to repeat the process that I just performed but using 2 tubes of water. One being hot and the other being cold."

"Ok Sam." I say. Like before I can't tell anything until Sam reaches my arms. I feel the cold tube in one place but nothing else. After Sam has finished the tests she lets me know she will be back later this afternoon to perform the same tests again. She they says her goodbyes and leaves.

Dr Hayes starts to speak. "Ana, I am a little surprised at what happened just now."

"Why Dr Hayes?" I ask.

"Usually it takes a few days before the swelling starts to go down. But those tests indicate that the swelling may have started to go down already."

"How can we know for sure Doctor?" My dad asks.

"Mr Steele the only way we can tell for certain that the swelling is going down is by having a CT scan." He pauses for a moment to allow that information to be absorbed then continues. "I am going to wait until after Sam conducts the tests again this afternoon and again in the morning. If the results are the same or are improved then I will be scheduling the CT scan for tomorrow afternoon."

After the Doctor leaves Daddy talks to me filling me in with what has been happening back at home. Christian returns to give dad a chance to head down to the cafeteria to stretch his legs and grab something to eat and drink. While Daddy is gone it gives me a chance to speak to Christian and ask what happened yesterday. My memories are none existent and I am hoping speaking to him will help jog my own memories.

"Christian. Can you tell me what happened yesterday that led to me being admitted here to the hospital?"

"Ana, My SUV was following your car along the I-5. Taylor was driving me back to Seattle. The next thing I know Taylor is yelling for me to brace myself. So I did and then I felt the thud."

"The thud I assume you are talking about is being hit by something." I say

"Yes Ana, after the thud I looked up to see your VW beetle smashed into my SUV. The front of your VW beetle had smashed into the driver side front end of my vehicle."

"How did I end up facing the wrong way" I say out loud.

"Ana I can't answer that." Christian tells me.

He then carries on explaining that I was unconscious when Taylor got to me and then fills me in on what else happened. It sounds like poor Wanda is gone for good. To fill in time whilst waiting for my dad to return Christian tells me that he has a surprise for me later on. What kind of surprise could a man I have only met have for me?

The rest of the afternoon goes on without too much drama. Kate came back to see me and she hung around for about an hour. Whilst she was here daddy and Christian left us to talk. Daddy returned just as Kate was leaving and Christian returned about 30 minutes after daddy. Sam returned and performed the tests again. I responded to sharp and cold sensations on my arms. Sam tells me that my reactions this time were in the same spot as this morning. It is the fleshy bit on the inside of my upper arm. I hope this mean that there is no damage to my spinal cord. But like the Doctor said we won't know until after the swelling has completely gone down.

Just after 6pm Christian excuses himself. But before he leaves he winks at my dad and I can see a slight smile on his face. What is he up to? And why does the sight of him smiling make me grin like an idiot? I think nothing more about it and continue talking to dad.

 **Christian's POV**

I head downstairs to the rear entrance and wait for Sawyer. Just before 6:30 he texts to say he is in the car park ready to enter the back entrance. I text back and tell him to enter and that I am just inside the rear entrance. Once he sees me he walks over. I explain that Ana has no idea that he is here. We head up to Ana's room and I tell him to wait outside until I come back and get him.

Knocking on the door I hear Ana tell me to come in. I walk over to Mr Steele and ask him to join me outside for a moment. He stands kisses Ana's forehead and follows me outside. Once outside of the room Ray spots Sawyer.

"Luke what are you doing back here?"

"Mr Steele I better answer that" I take a deep breath and continue. "Ray like I said previously I want to have someone outside of Ana's room at all times."

"And you want Luke to be that person?" Ray asks.

"Yes. After tonight Sawyer will be covering the day shift. And I will have one of my other CPO's covering the nights."

Sawyer just stands there and Ray listens while I discuss about my returning to work on Tuesday. Then I get to the part I have been dreading, I have to tell Ray that the media have found out that it was Ana who was involved in the car accident with me. This heightens the risk of someone trying to get to Ana to obtain information relating to the crash. There is no way in hell I want Ana to deal with their crap. She has enough to deal with without having those idiots near her. I continue and explain that when Ray is out of the room Sawyer could sit with Ana so she is not alone and it isn't a total stranger that she is left with. Ray agrees to this arrangement thank fuck. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Ray returns to the room.

 **Ana's POV**

Daddy walks back into the room without Christian. He walks over to my bed and tells me to close my eyes because Christian has a surprise for me. So I close my eyes and can hear 2 sets of feet walking towards my bed. Once they have stopped Daddy tells me to open my eyes. Slowly I open my eyes and see a face that looks familiar but I can't put a name to the face.

"You don't remember me do you Ana?" He says

"Umm your face looks familiar but I don't remember your name." I say quietly.

"The last time you seen me you were 14 and we were on a fishing trip with your dad's ex military mates." He pauses then continues. "I am Luke Sawyer. James Sawyer is my father."

That is why he looked familiar. He still has the same face but he has aged a little since then. Whilst chatting he explained that he now works for Christian. Luke tells me he will be outside my room tonight. I am a little puzzled as to why but I don't ask. Before I know it is 8pm and Luke has to leave. I can see Daddy is getting rather tired so I tell him to go back to his hotel and sleep. Thankfully he doesn't argue with me. Christian offers to take him to the hotel. I say goodnight to them both and they leave.

 **Monday**

I slowly wake up and see that I am on my side again but this time I am not facing the door. Wonder why they faced me this way this time. A nurse comes and stands beside me and we exchange pleasantries before she proceeds to do my observations and goes to get the orderlies. Before I know it I am on my back again. I can hear Daddy talking outside so I ask the nurse to send him in once they have finished repositioning me.

The morning proceeds the same as yesterday. Sam repeats the tests that she did yesterday. With the blunt and sharp test I seemed to have a little more sensation. I could tell that something was pressing into me but I couldn't tell if it was blunt or sharp. Sam says that this is a very good sign. Dr Hayes came in also and let me know that I am scheduled for a CT scan at 3pm this afternoon. So now we play the waiting game.

Christian is here and has been talking to dad and me about all kinds of things. From what Kate told me after graduation about Christian I am really surprised to see him here again today. I thought he would have been too busy running his company to be here with me. What have I got that makes him want to skip work and be here at my bedside. Little Ana who just graduated WSU, who tries to move to Seattle and ends up having a head on collision with the car following.

I close my eyes as Dad and Christian continue to talk.

 **Flash back**

 _I have said good bye to the Claytons and get in Wanda and leave Portland and head towards Seattle. After awhile my head starts to throb and I feel a little dizzy. The next thing I know my car is facing the wrong way and there is a black SUV heading straight for me. I start screaming and then there is a thud and everything goes black._

 **End of flash back**

I open my eyes and see both Daddy and Christian leaning over the bed looking at me. Why are they looking at me like that? They must see the puzzled look on my face.

Then daddy asks. "Annie what is the matter. You started screaming."

"I am sorry daddy I didn't realise I was screaming. A memory from the accident came to me." I tell him.

"What was it Annie" he asks with concern in his voice.

"I remember driving along the I-5 heading towards Seattle. My head started to throb, I felt dizzy and the next thing I know I am facing the wrong way and there is a SUV coming towards me. I screamed, heard the thud and everything went black." I sigh.

After my flash back I lay there quietly. Before I know it there is a knock at the door and 2 wards men and a nurse enter. They are here to take me to my CT scan. The nurse tells daddy that it will take about 30 minutes. I encourage him and Christian to go stretch their legs and have a break.

After I am returned to my room I notice that Kate is waiting for me. I wonder how long she has been waiting.

"Kate have you been waiting long."

"No, I just got here. I text your dad to let him know I was here and he said he will be back in an hour or so."

I realise that my dad is giving me time with Kate so I can talk to her without having anyone else around. Daddy always knows what I need and at the moment I need time with Kate. She is the only person apart from daddy who really knows me. Talking to Kate about everything that I have been told so far and my progress with my tests that Sam has been doing makes me feel a little better. Kate tells me she will be with me all the way and that I am not doing this on my own. I have my dad who loves me and will support me always.

Kate does question me though about why Christian is here again. I tell her that I don't know why he is here but I do have a suspicion that he feels a little guilty because it was his SUV that I hit. Why else would he still be here? Kate leaves and Sam returns to do my tests again. She says she has seen the scans but will not say anything about them. After finishing the test she lets me know that the Doctor will be in tomorrow to discuss the scan results.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tuesday**

 **Ana's POV**

Daddy was here this morning when I woke up. I must have slept in a little this morning. May be the last few days have taken their toll on my body. Sawyer poked his head in this morning just after 8am. But apart from that nothing has happened.

Sam and Dr Hayes wander into my room at 10:30am and take a seat beside my bed. Because I am on my side at the moment Sam is unable to conduct my tests but she said she would come back later and do them. Dr Hayes's focus this time is what they found when they did the CT scan yesterday afternoon.

"Ana, I have had a look at the report and the scans from yesterday."

I take a moment before responding "Dr Hayes is the swelling going down?"

"Yes the swelling has slightly reduced since your accident on Saturday. The fact that you have a small amount of sensation back in your arms is a promising sign."

Both daddy and I look at each other with a look of relief on our faces. I don't know how I would have reacted if the swelling hadn't started to go down. But I know there is a long way to go. And even though the swelling is going down doesn't mean that I will walk again. It's a waiting game. Before Dr Hayes leaves he tells me that I will be starting on clear fluids this evening and that some of the drips will be removed. Now that you are allowed to have clear fluids you will need to start drinking water. If everything continues the way it is suppose to then I will be allowed to start eating proper food in the next few days.

After Dr Hayes and Sam leaves I am repositioned and Daddy takes a break and goes and gets some lunch. Luke comes in and talks to me while Daddy is gone. As we talk he tells me what his family have been up to since last time I seen him. While I have Luke here on his own I grab the bull by the horns so to speak and ask him about Christian.

"Luke, Can I ask you about Christian?" I ask shyly.

"Ana, I am not sure I will be able to answer your question but I will if I am able to." He says with a look on his face.

"Luke, why is Christian still coming to the hospital?" Today is the first day that he hasn't been here all day.

"Mr Grey is the only one who can answer that question Ana," he says politely

"Would I be correct in assuming that he will be coming by this evening?"

"Yes Ana, Mr Grey will be stopping by this evening after he finishes work."

Luke excuses himself and goes back outside my room. So I as I lay in bed I go over my conversation with Luke in my head. I had a sneaking suspicion Luke wouldn't tell me anything. But whilst I was talking to him he had a guilty look on his face when he told me Christian was the only one who could answer my question about why Christian was still coming to the hospital. Before daddy comes back I am repositioned and am now lying on my back. I am startled when Daddy comes back into the room.

Just before 5pm the nurse and orderlies return and reposition me so I am on my side. I need to be on my side so that I can eat my dinner when it arrives shortly. At 5pm a lady comes into my room carrying a tray with some bowls on it. My eyes light up when I realise that it is food. She places the tray on the trolley beside me bed. I hear my belly growl and I have to giggle. Daddy comes over and has opens the lid on one of the bowls. It is some kind of clear soup. Taking the napkin off the tray daddy lays it down to stop any dribbles getting onto my bed. Gently daddy feeds me the soup. It is not the nicest soup I have eaten but at the moment it is better than nothing. I ask daddy for a drink of water. He takes the cup off my trolley and holds it and places the straw in my mouth so I can take a drink. Oh that is heaven.

 **Christian's POV**

Its 5pm and I can't focus any longer. All I can think about is Ana and what her CT scan results have revealed. I have fought the urge to ring Sawyer and ask if the Doctor has been to see her. Why am I drawn to her so much? Never before have I spent so much time in a hospital visiting someone I didn't know. This Girl has gotten is under my skin and I don't know how to get her back out from under it. I shut down my computer pick up the phone and call Taylor.

"Taylor, Bring the car round. We are heading to the hospital."

"Yes sir"

I walk downstairs and see Taylor waiting at the car ready to open my door. Once I get to the car I get in and buckle up. Taylor gets in and drives me to the hospital. I make my way up to Ana's room once I enter via the rear entrance. As I get closer to her room I start to get nervous. What do I say to her if the scans were bad? I do know that she is fragile at the moment and I have to tread gently. Sawyer stands as we approach and asks to speak to me before I enter Ana's room. Has something happened and he is trying to warm me before I enter. Stepping away from the door I motion for Taylor to stand by the door.

"Sawyer, what is the problem?"

"Sir, Ana cornered me today asking why you are still coming to the hospital to see her."

I take a big breath then ask Sawyer what exactly happened. He tells me about their chat and I am thankful that he responded to her the way he did. Oh fuck. If she has asked Sawyer then how long before she corners me and asks me the same question. How the hell am I suppose to respond when I don't even know how to explain it. Sawyer returns to his post and I knock and enter Ana's room when told to enter.

Ray looks up "Good Evening Christian."

"Good Evening Ana, Ray." I take a seat in the chair beside Ray.

Ana says good evening but continues to look at Ray. I wonder if this has anything to do with what Sawyer and I talked about before I entered the room. Ray can sense the tension and decided to head off to the cafeteria to get something to eat and stretch his legs. Once Ray has left I grab my chair and move it so it is right beside her bed so I can sit next to her. Finally I pluck up enough courage and ask Ana how the scans went. After she explains what the Doctor told her I am relieved that the swelling is going down. Even though it is slowly and they don't know what damage may have occurred.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian has just finished talking to me about my scans. I notice that he picks up my hand and holds it. When he picks up my hand it's like it is on fire. Holy FUCK. I think I can feel my hand in his. After taking a few moments to process this I can still feel my hand in his. For some reason him holding my hand feels so right. How can that be possible I have only just met him?

"Christian you have very soft hands" I shyly tell him.

He has a shocked look on his face. And asks me to repeat what I had just said. So I do. Christian asks me to close my eyes. He wants to try something. What could he be up too I wonder. Then I feel what he is up too. He has reached over and given my other hand a gentle squeeze.

I let out a little squeal and Christian lets go of my hand and places it back into position. Quickly I open my eyes and see Christian standing in front of me with a concerned look on his face.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks.

"No Christian you didn't hurt me." I sigh. "Christian I squealed because I actually felt you holding my hand and squeezing it."

I can see what I just told him has left him standing there looking like a stunned mullet. After a few moments he comes to his senses and sits back down in the chair beside my bed. When he is seated again I feel him pick up my hand again and hold it. Again it feels like my hand is on fire but I know it's not. A sense of calm and ease washes over me again. I feel so relaxed sitting here like this. Does he feel the same? I can't read his mind and his face doesn't really give anything away.

We sit quietly for a few minutes while both of us process what just happened. I am torn about telling daddy what has just happened. Giving him a false sense of hope is not something I want to do. So I decide that I won't say anything to daddy.

"Christian please don't say anything to my daddy about what just happened. I don't want to give him a false sense of hope."

Christian nods and agrees with me. We talk until Daddy returns. When daddy walks in he gives me a weird look and then looks at Christian. Then I realise that Christian is still holding my hand. He doesn't even attempt to move his hand. A small smile creeps onto my face at the thought of him wanting to hold my hand and is comfortable enough to do it in front of my dad.

 **Christian's POV**

I picked up her hand and held it but I sure as hell wasn't expecting the comment that I came out of her mouth.

"Christian you have very soft hands"

FUCK! Did I just hear her right? So I ask her to repeat what she just said and fair enough she says the same thing to me. I can see that she is looking at me and I can see the softness in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Ana can you please close your eyes I want to try something." I take a deep breath then after she has closed her eyes I pick up her other hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Then she squealed and I let go of her hand and ask if I had hurt her. She explains that I didn't hurt her and that she actually could feel me holding her hand and squeezing it. Holy fucking cow. I can't believe she actually felt me holding and squeezing her hand. What does this mean? Is the swelling going down further? Does this mean that she may actually walk again? I have so many questions running through my mind but I don't have the answers for. And no one will have any real answers to the big questions until after the swelling has completely gone down.

I hold her hand again but this time I feel a slight current run through my hand. Also I notice that a sense of calm comes over me. How can one person that I barely know have this affect on me? Why does holding her hand feel so right? It's like her hand was made for my hand it fits perfectly inside mine. As we are talking I have images of me and Ana popping into my head. I try and shake them off but the harder I try to ignore them the more detailed they become. Thankfully Ray returns but I don't let go of her hand. I can see he is looking at me and at Ana but I don't care this feels so right and I am not going to stop holding her hand because her father is in the room.

Sawyer had left the hospital at 8pm when Ryan arrived to cover the night shift. I stay until 9pm when Ray and I leave Ana for the night. After dropping Ray at his hotel I then head back to Escala and head to my study to do some work.

 **Wednesday**

Walking into GEH this morning I am getting some weird looks from some of the staff as I walk past. Getting off the elevator I notice Andrea is standing at my office door with a coffee for me. We enter my office and Andrea goes over my schedule for today. I can see she wants to ask me something.

"Andrea what is on your mind? You keep looking at me with a weird expression on your face."

"Mr Grey, I don't know how to say this but here goes. Sir, you have a smile on your face since you returned to work yesterday."

Shit I didn't even realise that I was smiling. No wonder everyone has been giving me weird looks. I usually only give those fake smiles. But I am guessing that this smile on my face that Andrea is talking about is because of a certain brown haired blue eyed girl who is in Seattle Grace hospital. She seems to be on my mind all the time at the moment. And after last night I really hope that her feeling me squeeze her hand is the start of her road to recovery. I am hoping that Ana will allow me to go on this journey with her whilst she recovers and no matter what the outcome I really would like to be there by her side all the way. Shit since when did I start caring about other people who aren't my family. That magnetic pull she has over me is starting to get stronger and I am guessing that is why I want to be there for her no matter what.

 **Ana's POV**

Sam has come back this morning to conduct the tests again. Daddy takes this time whilst Sam is here to go stretch his legs and grab a cup of tea.

"Sam I need to tell you something" I say shyly.

"Ana what is it?" She asks.

"Sam I have feeling in my hand"

She gasps and replies "Ana how do you know?"

I explain everything that happened with Christian last night. How he held my hand and I could feel his soft hand under mine. Sam conducts the tests and she even sees an improvement with my sensation. When she was testing my lower limbs I could feel the sharp touches on the soles of my feet. Also I am starting to be able identify the cold tube when it is placed on my arms. Sam is a little excited. But she tells me not to get my hopes up. I understand her concern. But at least my sensation is improving. Sam leaves and daddy returns.

About an hour after Sam left Dr Hayes comes in to discuss my progress.

"Ana I have spoken to Sam and she says that you are gaining more feeling/sensations."

"Yes that is correct Dr Hayes." I glance over to daddy. Shit that must have come a shock as I hadn't told him yet. He is looking at me but I can see that he is pleased that I am regaining some of my feeling back.

Dr Hayes explains that he wants to reschedule the CT scan for Friday. But in the mean time I really need to consider the 3 options that he outlined on Sunday. If the CT scan on Friday shows that the swelling has subsided completely then they need to act quickly if I opt for one of the surgical options. Holy cow I have until Friday to decide. Dr Hayes leaves and daddy sits there trying to digest what Dr Hayes has just said. Daddy isn't the only one who has a lot to digest.

I take a deep breath "Daddy I am sorry I didn't say anything about my feeling/sensation improving."

"Annie I understand why you didn't tell me. You don't want me to get my hopes up."

"Yes daddy I didn't want you to hurt any more than you already are."

"Annie, I am a big boy and I am dealing with this the best I can. But the Doctor is right you do have some decisions to make and I will stand by your decision no matter what."

I know daddy will be beside me all the way no matter what decision I make. After lunch I decide to talk to daddy about my options. Personally I want to go with option 1 – Surgery to stabilise both fractures. I want to be starting my recovery/rehab as soon as possible. Being stuck in a bed until the fractures heal could take months. Also being in bed for a long period of time will cause my muscle tone to start wasting away. We continue to discuss my options and daddy also likes the surgical options but he is also considering option 2 – Stabilise neck but allow lower back to heal on its own accord.

Kate drops by after work to see how I am. I tell Kate what Dr Hayes told me today about needing to decide which option I am going to go with. Kate doesn't want me to have any surgery but I know she is only saying that as she is scared of what may happen if the surgery goes wrong. I explain to Kate that Dr Hayes has told me all the scenarios which can happen during the surgery and he also explained all the scenarios that may happen if I don't go with the surgical options. Poor Kate is on information overload so I decide to change the subject.

"Kate how is your new job at the Seattle Times?" I ask.

"Oh, Ana it is fantastic. I am really enjoying it."

"Anything exciting been happening?" I ask

"Yeah, I had to laugh when I overheard one of the other reporters cussing because they can't get near Christian Grey to find out what exactly happened when he had his car accident on Saturday."

"I bet you did Kate."

Thank goodness Kate had the brains not to let on she has seen Christian since the accident. I am guessing that the reporter would start hounding her or even follow her to try and get the information he is seeking. Kate tells me her parents and Ethan sends their love and they will try to come to Seattle to see me in the next week or so. How sweet of them to take time out of there busy schedules to take a trip just to see me.

Kate leaves and the rest of the afternoon drags on. Daddy has even resorted to getting me a couple of magazines and he has been reading the articles to me just to fill in some time. After dinner Christian appears and daddy takes that as his queue to go grab a bite to eat. Sitting down in the chair beside the bed Christian again holds my hand and that warm and fuzzy feeling starts again. I don't want this feeling to ever end.

Christian looks a little frazzled tonight. I wonder what is wrong. Is it work or what is it. There is only one way to find out.

"Christian is there something wrong?" I ask and look at his face to see if I can see anything.

"Ana the media are hounding me trying to get details about the accident on Sunday."

"I know they are Christian." I reply.

"How do you know this Ana?" He asks.

"Kate just started working at the Seattle Times and she overheard one of the reporters talking about you and not being able to get any information regarding the accident." I see the colour drain from his face once he realises what I have just said.

"She hasn't let on that she has seen me?"

"No Christian. Kate hasn't said anything. If they come after you for information Christian it also puts me in the firing line and she would NEVER do that to me."

I hear him let go of the breath he was holding. And a look of relief appears on his face. Christian asks about how things are going with physio and I fill him in on what Dr Hayes told me today. He offers to be my sounding board whilst I am trying to make my decision. I thank him for his offer. Maybe I will take him up on the offer and talk about it tomorrow night if my mind is undecided.

After daddy returned we all talked for a little while then both Daddy and Christian left.

 **Thursday Afternoon**

Christian arrives after work. I notice that he is a grey suit and grey time and his copper highlights in his hair shining as the sun hits his hair. God he looks like a Greek god standing there. How the hell haven't I noticed this before today? Umm maybe it's because I haven't seen him with the sun beaming on him from behind. Speaking of behinds I wonder how good that arse looks in those pants. Holy hell where did that thought come from.

"Ana, Ana are you here with us or off with the fairies" Christian asks.

I snap out of it and see Christian is looking at me with a puzzled look on his face. Shit was I really off with the fairies thinking about Christian and his body or did I say something I shouldn't have or was.

"Sorry my mind got away on me for a moment." I say calmly.

Both daddy and Christian laugh. As usual daddy goes off to get some dinner and Christian stays with me. I decide that it is now or never. So I take a deep breath and tell Christian I am still undecided and that I have ruled out option 3 but options 1 and 2 are still possibilities. Taking my hand in his and gently rubbing his thumb along my knuckles Christian asks me which option I am leaning towards. I explain that I am leaning towards stabilising both fractures which means less time stuck in bed and gets me recovering and into rehab a lot sooner. But daddy wants me to go with stabilising my neck and allowing my lower back to heal on its own. He doesn't want me on the operating table for too long. I can understand his concerns but ultimately it is my body and I have to live with the decision.

While talking to Christian he tells me that his mum is a Doctor here at Seattle Grace and that she may be able to shine a different light onto the subject. He offers to give her a call and ask her to come and speak to me. I ask Christian to call his mum. Dr Trevelyan comes straight away and Christian leaves us to talk.

She explains that she is a Paediatrician but she will try and answer my any questions I may have the best she can or she will find out from someone who actually knows. I feel a lot better talking to a female Doctor. Dr Trevelyan has been a great help then I finally have enough courage to ask the one question that has been bugging me.

"Which option will allow me to have children when I find someone to spend the rest of my life with?" I ask shyly.

Dr Trevelyan explains that having children is definitely a possibility no matter what the outcome is and what option I take. However stabilising both fractures will reduce the risk of complications during pregnancy. An unstable fracture in the lower back could result in damage being done to the spinal cord as the pregnancy progresses. She has given me a lot to think about. But I think her for her time and guidance and she leaves. Before she leaves though she said she will pop in occasionally and see how I am doing. If I need to speak to her she said to let Christian know and he would call her. That is sweet of her. Before this afternoon she had no idea who I was. But I am guessing she has taken a shine to me because of her son. I noticed a twinkle in her eye when mentioned Christian.


	11. Chapter 11

**Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

Today is the day I have tell Doctor Hayes my decision regarding my options. Daddy is just as nervous as I am but I have made my decision and I am not going to change my mind. Once the CT scan is done at 9am I will have my usual tests done by Sam and Dr Hayes will see me at 11:30am to discuss the CT scan and my decision. I am a little nervous about what the scan might show but there is nothing I can do.

Daddy stays at my room whilst I am taken for my CT scan. He said he will stay and talk to Luke since he wouldn't be allowed to go in with me for the CT scan. I am wheeled off to have the CT scan. Once the scan is completed I am taken back to my room and daddy sits back beside my bed. Sam comes in a few minutes later and performs the tests like she has done every day so far. After she leaves I decide to tell daddy my decision.

"Daddy, I have decided which option I am going to go with."

"Annie, the decision is yours and I will support you no matter what option you decide on." He replies.

"Daddy I want them to operate and stabilise both fractures." I state calmly. "I want to be able to start on rehab as soon as possible Daddy. If I don't go with stabilising both fractures then I will be stuck in bed all day every day for goodness knows how long and I don't want that." I state firmly.

"Yes Annie I know this is torture for you. You have never been one to stay in bed all day unless you were extremely sick." Daddy says.

Daddy picks up one of the magazines and starts reading an article out to me. I feel myself getting sleepy and I fall asleep.

"Annie you need to wake up Dr Hayes is here and wants to speak to you about the latest CT scan." Daddy says to me.

I slowly open my eyes and yawn. "Hello Dr Hayes."

"Hello Ana. I have just seen the report and CT scans from earlier." He takes a deep breath and continues. "I am pleased to see that the swelling has subsided substantially. So we need to know your decision and I need to know it today." He says calmly.

"Dr Hayes I have indeed made my decision and I want to go ahead and stabilise both fractures."

He nods his head then proceeds "I am hopeful that the swelling will be completely gone by Monday morning and we can operate as early as Monday afternoon. CT scan is booked for 9am Monday morning and I have the operating theatre on standby for 1pm. The operation will take between 3 and 5 hours."

Holy shit. I wasn't expecting them to operate so quickly, I thought it would be at least 24 – 48 hours after the CT scans showed that the swelling was gone.

Dr Hayes goes on to explain that after the operation they will be able to determine if any damage was done to the spinal cord. This will be done by conducting more thorough tests. Sam has been doing basic tests so far. For the week following surgery I will be required to stay in bed but after that week they will start getting me out of bed and sitting in a wheelchair for short periods of time. Physio with Sam will start to be increased after the first week of being mobile.

"Dr Hayes thank you." And on that note he leaves. I am in shock and so is daddy. My mind is swimming. But I know that Monday could be the start or my road to recovery whatever that may be.

"Daddy why don't you go for a walk and stretch your legs. I am tired and am going to have a nap."

Daddy stands up walks out and speaks to Luke then heads off down the corridor to who knows where. I fall asleep almost instantly. When I wake I find Dr Trevelyan sitting beside my bed.

"Hello Dr Trevelyan." I say.

"Hello Ana. I thought I would pop in and see how you are while I am on my meal break."

Talking to Dr Trevelyan comes so easy. We talk about my decision to operate on both fractures. She agrees with me that it the best option. Rehab is going to be hard and a long drawn out process. But the possibilities that rehab may bring is something I want to explore. Dr Trevelyan excuses herself so she can go back to work. She said she will try and pop in again over the weekend.

I won't kid myself I know that even after this operation there is no guarantee that I will get make a full recovery. But you never know unless you take a leap of faith and try. And that is what I intend to do. Who knows what will happen. I could have no major spinal damage and all my body will need is time to heal and physio to get me back on my feet so to speak.

When dinner arrives I can see there is a dinner plate not a bowl. Daddy notices it too and goes to find a nurse. When the nurse comes in she sees what daddy meant when he said that my clear fluid dinner is in fact a full blown meal. She goes and calls Dr Hayes to clarify that I can actually eat proper food and if that is the case then she can remove the remaining IV lines. When she returns with a smile on her face I realise that I am indeed allowed to eat proper food again. She hands daddy a piece of paper and explains that it is the menu choices for tomorrow's meals. I actually get to decide what I want from the choices that they have available. The nurse tells me that she needs it filled out straight away so that it can be processed in time for tomorrow mornings breakfast.

Daddy lifts the lid and tells me I have macaroni cheese for dinner. I have a grin from ear to ear it's my favourite. Oh and I get ice-cream for dessert. Daddy feeds me my dinner it isn't as good as my macaroni cheese but hey who am I to complain this is the first lot of proper food since Saturday morning.

Like every other night Christian comes and visits after he finishes work. When he enters the room I can't wipe the smile off my face. He is in a grey suit but tonight he has taken off his tie and undone the top 3 buttons of his dress shirt. Just the sight of him tonight makes my head spin. If I wasn't lying down in bed I think I would have fallen down by now. Wow since when does the sight of a guy make me feel like this. I thought it was bad enough when he held my hand.

"Hi Christian."

"Ana, Ray" He says and nods at my dad.

 **Christian's POV**

I have been going out of my mind all afternoon. Ana had a meeting with her Doctor in regards to her latest CT scan this morning. 5pm couldn't come fast enough today. I want to get to the hospital and find out how things went. On the way to the hospital I organise for Taylor to take Ray anywhere he wants for dinner tonight. I want to have some time alone with Ana without the chance of her dad coming back early. Arriving at the hospital I make my way up to Ana's room. Ray stands up and prepares to leave as he does every night when I arrive.

"Ray, I have a car outside waiting to take you anywhere you want for dinner. You deserve to have a decent meal and it is on me. Taylor will ensure that you get a table at the venue of your choosing and they will also make sure you are not disturbed. Feel free to take as much time as you like. I am not working tomorrow and I am more than happy to stay here with Ana until you return."

Ray looks at me. "Ray it is the least I can do for you." And on that note Ray leaves the room and goes with Taylor. I take a seat beside Ana's bed and again take her hand in mine. The current seems to be getting stronger each day. What the hell is happening to me? Does she feel it too?

After a few minutes of idle chit chat I decide it's now or never.

"Ana, can I ask what you have decided?" I ask.

"Christian I have decided to have the operation to stabilise both fractures."

I sigh with relief this is what I was hoping. What Ana doesn't know is I did a little research in regards to this kind of thing. Having this surgery is better for her in the long run. If the fractures are left to heal on their own there is a possibility down the track that they may fracture again.

"So when do they think they will operate?"

"Dr Hayes seems to think that the swelling will be completely gone by Monday. He has organised for me to have another CT scan at 9am Monday morning and if the scan is clear then he has a surgical team on standby for 1pm Monday afternoon" She tells me.

Shit he doesn't mess around which I am very happy about. "Ana would you mind if your dad has Luke call me and tell me you are having the surgery?" I ask. But I can feel my face going red. Shit am I really blushing.

 **Ana's POV**

"Christian, that is fine."

I don't believe that Christian just asked if he could call my dad on Monday to find out if I will be having my surgery. How sweet. He is nothing like person that Kate was telling me about after the graduation ceremony.

Christian is holding my hand still and for some reason I don't ever want him to let it go. As he sits beside my bed I feel myself getting lost in his gray eyes. I am mesmerised by them. We continue to talk until daddy returns and then they both leave for the night and say they will return tomorrow.

 **Weekend**

Kate dropped by both days. Dr Trevelyan popped in Sunday afternoon. Of course daddy was here and Christian spent half of Saturday and most of Sunday here.

 **Monday**

I wasn't allowed to have any breakfast this morning in case they do operate this afternoon. Don't think I could have eaten even if I was allowed to.

The moment of truth is here. I am being taken down to have my CT scan. Never in my life have I been this nervous. This scan will determine if I can have my surgery today. I really hope that it is clear waiting around is driving me insane.

Once the scan is complete I am returned to my room to wait for Dr Hayes. I can sense that daddy is nervous as well. He keeps fidgeting in his seat. Tapping his foot on the floor is starting to drive me bonkers. A little after 10am Dr Hayes appears in my room.

"Good Morning Ana" He says excitedly.

"Morning Dr Hayes. I assume you have seen the report and scan from earlier?"

"Yes I have Ana and I am pleased to say that the swelling is completely gone." He grins.

"Does that mean that surgery will proceed today" I ask gingerly.

"Ana we will proceed with your surgery at 1pm as discussed on Friday. I don't want to wait any longer now that we have the green light" And Dr Hayes leaves to go prepare for this afternoons surgery.

I can feel the tears rolling down my face. These are not sad tears but happy tears. This is the news I had been hoping for. Then I remember I told Christian that I would get daddy to let him know if the surgery was going ahead.

"Daddy. Can you please get Luke to call Christian and let him know about the surgery going ahead this afternoon."

"Annie, I will go tell Luke now so he can call Christian." He says before walking to the door and talking to Luke.

 **Christians POV**

My phone is ringing "Grey" I snap.

"Mr Grey I have just spoken to Ray in regards to Ana."

Shit that makes me sit up and take note "Sawyer can you tell me what is happening?" I ask.

"Ana is scheduled to have her surgery this afternoon at 1pm. The swelling has subsided and they don't want to delay any longer." He says then hangs up.

I am pleased for Ana that this surgery is going ahead this afternoon. But I am not sure I will be able to concentrate on anything this afternoon until I know she is out of surgery.

 **Ana's POV**

I have been prepped for surgery. Waiting in my room I tell daddy I love him and I will see him when I wake up. The orderlies arrive to now take me down to the theatre for my surgery. Only time tell.

 **After Surgery**

I wake up feeling like I have been on an all night drinking bender. As I open my eyes I can see that I am in a strange room and there is a nurse standing beside me. The Nurse explains that once I am moved from recovery I will be taken to the Spinal Ward and that is where I will stay until I am discharged. After 20 minutes I am taken to my new room in the Spinal Ward. Daddy and Christian are waiting and I can see all my things are in my new room. Christian got me a bunch of flowers as a get well gift. How sweet and thoughtful. The nurse tells them that I will be rather sleepy for the next few hours and they should go and come back tomorrow.


	12. Admissions

**Tuesday**

Sam performs the usual tests daily. She looks a little surprised when I she realises that my sensation/feeling is returning to more of my body. I take this as a good sign. Now that my surgery is complete I can focus on what is ahead of me. Sam explains that next week they will start exercising my legs and arms while I am in bed. Also I will start sitting up in a wheel chair a few times a day and gradually increase the amount of time each day.

 **Friday evening**

Things are slowly moving with Christian. My feelings for him are growing each day. If only I could tell if he feels the same way. I guess there is only one way to find out and tonight I am going to find out one way or another. There is no way I am going to allow him to keep playing with my heart strings.

I have convinced daddy to go back to his Hotel early so that I can have an early night. Well that is what I have told him. In reality I have organised for Christian to come and see me once Daddy has left. Luke has organised it so that Daddy and Christian don't see each other.

The minute daddy leaves the nurse comes in and applies a little of the makeup that Kate dropped off to me. She leaves and I wait for Christian to arrive.

 **Christians POV**

Ana has asked me to come and see her tonight after she sends her dad back to his hotel. Sawyer will let me know when he has left. I wonder why she wants to see me without her dad at the hospital. A strange feeling starts in my chest. Holy fuck is that the heart that I don't have beating like it is going to jump out of my chest. Yep now I am certain Ana cast a spell on me when I seen her. The time has arrived and I am on the way to the hospital with a big bunch of flowers.

 **Ana's POV**

I am getting nervous as I know he will be here soon. Luke comes in and tells me that he has arrived and will be up in a few minutes. This is it. It's now or never Steele. But I don't get a chance to say how I feel as Christian beats me to it. He shows me the bunch of flowers and places them on the trolley. He then sits on my bed beside me and reads what is written on the card.

*Ana you have cast a spell on me and I am not sure I want this spell to be broken. Christian*

My heart is beating so fast. He leans in and kisses me gently on the lips. It's like someone has let fireworks off on my lips. Sparks are flying and I don't want this kiss to end. Unfortunately the kiss does end. Christian looks into my eyes and I look into his. I can see in his eyes that he does want me like I want him.

What I do next startles Christian. I raise my right arm and touch his arm that is beside me on the bed. Until today no one knew that I could actually move my arms.

 **Flash back to earlier today**

 _Sam was here for my usual test. When she was testing my arms she noticed that I was really flinching when she touched my arms. So she asked me to try and move my arms. To our surprise I was able to lift my arms and bend my arms. I could even wiggle a few of my fingers. After our little discovery I asked Sam not to tell my dad as I wanted to surprise him by touching him when I felt the time was right._

 **End of Flash back**

I can see the tears running down his face which sets me off. Who knew that a simple gesture would mean so much to the both of us. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles then he flattens my hand and kisses the palm of my hand. I giggle then I strike again. As Christian is kissing the palm of my hand I move my fingers and stroke his face. He takes my hand and places it over his heart and leans down and kisses me again. This time he is in no hurry to let this kiss end. Eventually Christian ends the kiss but remains seated on my bed still holding my hand.

"Ana I have wanted to kiss you since the day of your accident." He admits.

"Christian my feelings for you have grown each and every day and tonight was now or never for me. But you beat me to it." I giggle

"That is the sweetest sound I have ever heard" Christian states.

I look at him with a puzzled look on my face then I realise he was talking about me giggling. Hopefully there will be many more times that he will hear me giggle.

"What do you mean now or never Ana?" he asks slowly.

"Tonight was the night I did or didn't tell you how I feel about you. Up until just now I didn't know if I would actually go through with telling you."

"Thank goodness I beat you to it then" He smirks

"I knew in my heart that I needed to tell you how I felt and if you didn't feel the same then I was going to ask you to stop coming to the hospital." I breathe then continue. "however if I couldn't have enough courage to tell you then I would have also asked you to stop coming as it would break my heart seeing you and not knowing how you felt about me."

 **Christian's POV**

"Would you really have stopped me from seeing you Ana?"

"Yes Christian I would have. My heart strings are already playing along to the Christian Grey tune. But I didn't want it to be broken beyond repair, so I needed to know one way or another how you felt about me."

Thank fuck I decided to bite the bullet and lay it all on the line tonight. I am not sure I could have walked away from Ana. In all honesty I don't think I ever be able to walk away from her. She has got my heart hook line and sinker.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian stay seated beside me holding my hand as we talk about where we go from here. We both agree to take it slow especially while I am still in the hospital. I need to focus on my physio and that will take up most of my time during the day anyway. Christian wants my dad to go and stay at his apartment in one of the guest rooms. Daddy can travel in with Luke of a morning and go home with Christian at night. I think that would be good for daddy. Living out of a hotel is never good.

I start to get tired so Christian kisses me goodnight and tells me he will be back in the morning to have chat with my dad about going to stay at his apartment.

 **Saturday Morning**

Christian arrives and sits beside my bed but he doesn't kiss me so I raise my eyebrow at him and he mouths not now. Is he ashamed of me? Why won't he kiss me in front of my dad? I will get to the bottom of this before the day is out.

 **Christian's POV**

I tell Ray that I would like him to come and stay with me at my apartment in one of the spare rooms. Explaining that I have plenty of room and Sawyer can bring you to the hospital every morning and I can take you back at night when you are ready to leave here. Ray agrees to stay at my apartment so I send Sawyer with Ray to collect his things from the hotel and move them to my penthouse before returning to the hospital.

It took every fibre in my body not to lean over and kiss those gorgeous lips when I walked in. But I want to do the right thing and speak to her dad before I start displaying my feelings that I have for his daughter. Now I need explain my behaviour to Ana. This is harder than I thought.

"Ana, you have to believe me when I say that I wanted nothing more than to kiss you when I arrived. Call it old fashioned but for some reason I seek your fathers permission/approval to date you. And until I gain his approval I don't feel comfortable showing any affection in front of him." There I said it.

I can see that I have shocked her with my admission. Usually I don't seek out the father's approval but for some reason with Ana I want to do this right. Gently I lean over and kiss her lips and look into those gorgeous blue eyes. We sit and talk about her starting to get out of bed on Monday. Ray returns and I am sitting beside Ana.

After an hour or so I ask Ray if he wants to head down to the cafeteria with me to grab something to eat and a cup of tea. Thankfully he agrees and we head down to the cafeteria. Once we have our order we head over to one of the tables off to the side so we have a little privacy.

"Ray, I have started to develop feelings for your Daughter." I see him nod willing me to continue. "Like I said previously, it is like your daughter cast a spell over me and my feelings for her are growing each day. I would like to ask for your permission/approval to date your daughter."

Total silence, I think I heard a pin drop. I look at Ray and can see him opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He sits there in total silence. Shit have I blown it? Will he tell me no? Then I see a smile start to appear and I start to feel a little relieved. Ray tells me he approves of me and what I stand for. He tells me that way I have supported him and Ana since the accident was above and beyond and that is why he knows that I will look after his daughter. However, if I ever hurt his daughter I will be answering to him. I never intend to hurt Ana. We head back to Ana's room and I can't wipe the smile of my face.

 **Ana's POV**

Daddy and Christian return and I look for bruises on them. No visible bruises thank goodness. Actually they both seem very happy. Christian has the biggest smile on his face and that can only mean one thing. Daddy approves of Christian and is happy enough for us to date. And right on queue Christian walks over and kisses me on my cheek and whispers in my ear "Ana, will you be my girlfriend?" I blush and whisper "Yes Christian." Christian sits back down and I ask Daddy to come and sit right next to my bed. I glance at Christian and he realises what I am about to do so he excuses himself and leaves the room. Once daddy is seated beside my bed he holds my hand. As daddy is holding my hand I tell him his hands are hot and sweaty. I can see the look on his face he is confused and shocked so I repeat what I said again. He realises that he wasn't dreaming. I can see the tears starting to trickle down his cheek so I take my other hand and brush the tears away. This gesture makes the tears flow harder.

"Annie, when did you get movement back?" He asks as the tears continue to trickle down his cheek.

"Daddy, it has only been in the last day or so. I wanted to surprise you when the time was right." I explain.

The rest of the day drags on. Eventually daddy and Christian decide to head back to Christian's apartment for the night. Daddy leaves the room and waits outside so Christian can say goodnight to me in private. Christian leans over me and kisses me before telling me to have sweet dreams about him. I giggle and then he leaves.

Sunday sees Kate drop by bringing some of my clothes with her. But this time she has her parents and Ethan with her. It was good to see them. I noticed that Luke wasn't outside my door today. Apparently Christian gave him the day off since Taylor would be with him and could wait outside my door. Later in the afternoon the nursing staff wheel in a different bed. Apparently I am being put into a normal hospital bed as I no longer require the Edgerton bed.

 **Monday**

Hell I am freaking out this morning. Today is the first time in over 2 weeks that I will actually be sitting up. Before daddy got here this morning the nurses dressed me in some sweat shorts and a shirt. Christian is at work but daddy is here with me. The nurse comes in, raising the back of my bed a little explaining that this will help reduce the nausea I may feel when I get up into the wheelchair. After about 30 minutes she returns and raises the bed some more.

Sam comes in wheeling a wheelchair and I know that the time has finally come for me to get out of this bed. I am a little scared though. This is all unknown to me. The nurse comes in with a contraption. It gets the better of me so I ask what it is and what does it do. Apparently it is a hoist and they will use it to lift me in and out of the bed and chair. After 15 minutes I have been hoisted into the wheelchair and positioned correctly. The Nurse suggests that daddy don't take me to far from my room as I will probably start feeling rather sick if I am wheeled around to much.

"Daddy can you wheel me out to Luke please."

 **Sawyer's POV**

I am sitting outside Ana's room and I nod as the physio pushes a wheelchair into Ana's room. Then the nurse takes a weird looking machine into the room. Most of them leave the room again. I take out my phone to touch base with Taylor and I hear the door open again. Looking up I see Ray opening the door and latching it open before going back into the room. What happens next floors me. Ray pushes Ana through the door. I just stare and I think my jaw just hit the floor so to speak.

"Luke. I thought I would come out and show you my new mode of transport."

"Ana, Shit it's good to see you up and about." I say still trying to get my head around what I am seeing.

"Luke, please do not tell Christian you seen me up today. I want to surprise him tonight." She asks shyly.

Ana stays for about 5 minutes before heading back into the room as she is starting to feel a little light headed and sick.

 **Ana's POV**

I go back into my room and the nurse gets me something to help with the sickness I am feeling. Then I am hoisted back to bed and lay down. I didn't realise that I would feel so drained after that short amount of time but I do so I have a nap.

Sam comes and does my leg exercises this is to help maintain my muscle strength and movement. Also she works on my feet and hands. She doesn't really need to do much work on my arms as I am able to move them. Conducting the sharp/blunt and hot/cold tests I realise that I am actually starting to get a little bit of feeling back in my legs. The feeling/sensation in my arms and feet has increased. Later in the week Sam is going to see if I have any movement other than my fingers.

Twice more they get me out of bed today. But the last time I make sure that they get me up just before Christian is due to arrive. I want to surprise him. Making sure my bedroom door is closed I get daddy to park me beside the door where you can't see me when you enter. When Christian arrives I see him enter the room and look at my empty bed then looks at daddy. Asking where have they taken me. Daddy has the hugest grin on his face then points at me. Christian turns and sees me sitting in the wheelchair. I can see the tears welling up in his eyes. He walks over and kisses me on the cheek and wheels me back over towards my dad.

"Did you like my surprise for you?" I ask.

"Yes it was a pleasant surprise. Did Luke know about this?" he questions.

I nod and tell him that I told Luke not to say anything. This last time up I manage to stay in the wheelchair for about 30 minutes before I really start to feel sick. So back to bed I go but at least this time I am not so tired.

 **Friday**

I have slowly worked up to being able to sit in the wheelchair for 2 hours at a time so Sam is going to be taking me down to the Physio Gym. On entering the gym I notice all the different equipment. Sam wheels me over to a bed and parks me up. Next thing I know a bloke appears from out of nowhere and tells me to lift my arms. When I do he places his arms under my arms and tells me to fold my arms in front of me. He then grabs my wrists as Sam reaches down and lifts my legs. Before I know it I am on the bed. Sam thanks the guy and he disappears. Is this for real? I am finally in the gym about to start my physio.

I am lying on the bed and Sam is at my feet asking me to try and wiggle my toes. After trying for a few minutes I realise that it isn't going to happen. So Sam decides to work on my hands and the movement that I have gotten back in them. Sam straps some very light weights to my wrists and tells me to lift my arms on and off the mattress. Finally I am put back in my wheelchair and taken back to my room. Once I am back in bed Sam starts placing electrode pads on my legs. She hooks wires to them and explains that it is a TENS machine and it will help stimulate my muscles. It is only to be used for short periods of time and Sam will be the only one who will be using it on me.

I am totally exhausted after my physio and TENS session that I fall asleep after lunch. Waking up I notice that it is nearly 4pm. Shit did I really sleep that long. I can see daddy reading beside me. For some strange reason my dinner doesn't arrive. Daddy tells me he will get me something later. I see something in his eyes and I know there is something he isn't telling me. We talk until Christian arrives. I can see Christian carrying a hamper basket as he enters my room. He has the biggest smile on his face as he walks over and kisses me. The nurses enter with the hoist and I realise that they are getting me back out of bed. I am confused.

"Ana I have asked the nurses to get you out of bed so that you can join me for dinner outside in the eating area just outside the Spinal Ward." He tells me.

That explains why my dinner didn't arrive. Christian takes me outside and positions me at the table before sitting beside me and emptying the basket. I can see macaroni cheese, some kind of soup, spaghetti Bolognese and a cheesecake. My eyes are nearly popping out of my head at the sight of all the food. Christian is so sweet and asks what I would like to eat and I decide to have soup to start with followed by my favourite macaroni cheese.

"Oh My this macaroni cheese is to die for." I exclaim

"Mrs Jones made it. I am quite partial to it myself."

Christian explains about Mrs Jones being his housekeeper. We talk, hold hands and enjoy one another's company. I can sense that Christian is a little apprehensive about kissing me. Have I done something to upset him?

"Christian have I done something to upset you?"

"Of course not Ana. Why do you ask?" he asks nervously.

"I thought you would have kissed me by now that is all." I sigh.

I was not expecting the response I got from Christian. He told me that because of who he was the media are always trying to pry in to his private life. They hound him for pictures all the time. He told me about what happened when I first had my accident and how the media were camped out outside the hospital. Shit I never realised that Christian received that kind of attention. I don't know how he deals with it. It does explain though why Taylor is always with him.

We head back inside as I am starting to feel a little drained. Getting back to my room Sawyer tells us that daddy has gone to grab a cup of tea. Once in my room we kiss and the sparks again fly. I don't want to stop kissing him but my body is telling me it needs to rest. Once I am back in bed and comfortable Christian sits on my bed holding my hand and stroking my hair. At about 9pm Daddy and Christian leave. But before they leave Christian leans over and whispers in my ear that he enjoyed tonight and that he wants Friday night to be date night.

Not a great deal happened over the weekend. As usual daddy and Christian were here and Dr Trevelyan dropped by again to see how I was doing. Kate came and spent a few hours with me on Saturday. I hadn't told her that I was now getting up in the wheelchair. When she came in she almost fainted when she seen me sitting in the chair looking at her. Daddy and Christian disappeared whilst Kate was here to give us some girl time. Apart from that nothing eventful happened.

 **The Start of the Next week**

I am heading to Physio twice a day now. Sam is still testing my sensation/feeling everyday, and every day I am regaining more sensation/feeling to my limbs and torso. I am also now able to wiggle my big toe on both my feet. Progress is slow but it is to be expected.

Dr Hayes visits and discusses my progress which he is extremely happy about. He wants to do one last CT scan to make sure that no swelling has reoccurred. And to see if I can remove the neck brace that I have been wearing since I had my accident. Once it is removed it will make moving my head a little easier.

So it appears that the amount of damage to the spinal cord has been minimal. I may have a few minor issues like limited sensation/ feeling in some areas, having to walk with the aid of callipers or foot splints. Only time will tell what the issues will be. But otherwise Dr Hayes thinks I will walk again. Not wanting to get my hopes up I don't think that far ahead I stay focussed on regaining as much feeling/sensation back as I can for the moment. And take each day as it comes.

After telling Christian what Dr Hayes said he kissed me long and hard on my lips. It was like he was trying to climb into my mouth. Thankfully he didn't slip the tongue in. My poor dad didn't know which way to turn. I think he was a little embarrassed.

The same routine is followed every day. Waking up, eating breakfast, getting up in wheelchair, going to physio, lunch, 1 hour rest, getting back up, physio, dinner, getting into bed and sleeping. Daddy and Christian are still coming everyday like they have been all along.

Christian and I are getting closer as each day passes. My feelings are blossoming and I think I might actually be falling in love with Christian. I wonder if he is falling for me too. Only Christian can answer that question.

 **Friday night**

 **Christian's POV**

Its date night. Arriving at Ana's room I knock as the door is closed. I hear her tell me to enter. When I enter I am in total shock. Ana is sitting in her wheelchair wearing a dress. She is absolutely stunning. Someone has lightly applied some makeup for her. I have to pinch myself so I know I am not dreaming. Ouch nope it's real. Looking at her I know that my feeling for her run deeper than anything I have felt before. The heart I didn't think existed came to life the day Ana crashed into my life. I never want to go back to my life that I had before Ana. Even my parents have commented on how I have changed since meeting Ana.

We head out to the outdoor area and enjoy the food that Mrs Jones has cooked for us. After dinner we return to Ana's room as Ana is really tired tonight. Once she is in bed I give her a kiss goodnight but tonight I sneak my tongue in while kissing her. To my surprise she doesn't fight me and her tongue begins to explore my mouth as well. I break away and kiss her on the forehead before Ray and I return to my penthouse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wednesday 2 weeks later**

 **Ana's POV**

Every day my sensation/feeling is improving. I can nearly feel all of my body now. Sam is pleased with how far I have come in the past few weeks. The movement in my hands and toes has continued to improve. I can now wiggle all my toes and I have regained total use of both my hands. Along with wiggling my toes I can flex my feet slightly. I have also noticed that I am regaining some of my tummy control.

We have continued my physio but it is becoming more intense as I improve. Sam has been working on my balance in the last few sessions. She sits me on the edge of the bed with my feet on the floor and places a plinth bed in front of me. I have to place my hands on the plinth and pick up the medicine ball and hold it up off the plinth for 30 seconds at a time. This is to help with my balance. While I am doing this Sam is behind me in case I lose balance and fall to the side or backwards.

Sam has decided it's time to actually get my legs really working. I am strapped into a motorised exercise bike whilst sitting in my chair. Sam sets it ups so there is no resistance, presses start and it starts moving my legs.

Daddy has been coming with me to my physio sessions and I can tell his is amazed at how far I have come already. I wish Christian could see me at my physio sessions but he is really busy with work at the moment. He still comes and sees me every night and if he gets the chance he calls me during the day to see how I am.

Dr Hayes and Sam want to have a meeting later today to discuss what happens next. I am a little worried.

My progress is coming along in leaps and bounds. I am now able to reposition myself whilst in bed. Along with all that I have achieved with Sam. Dr Hayes feels confident that I could be discharged and return to the hospital daily for my physio appointments. He thinks that being in a home environment will be more beneficial to my recovery. Sam agrees with him. The hospital will arrange someone to visit me morning and night to get me in and out of bed and assist me with showering and personal things. They will also show daddy how to get me in and out of bed safely in case I need to rest during the day. I would need to stay somewhere that is wheelchair friendly. And that is what the problem is. The apartment that Kate and I have is on the 3rd floor and there is no lift in the building.

 **Christians POV**

When I arrive at the hospital Ray asks me to go with him to the cafeteria. I can tell he wants to discuss the meeting that Ana had with Dr Hayes this afternoon. The Doctor is extremely happy with her progress and wants to discharge her. Ana is to still see Sam daily but as an outpatient. Ray explained that Ana said her apartment that she shares with Kate is not accessible. I can see that Ray wants Ana out of the hospital and in all honesty I don't want her in the hospital any longer than necessary.

"Ray I want Ana to come and stay at the penthouse since her apartment is not suitable."

"Christian we can't ask you to do that for us. You have already done enough."

"Ana is my girlfriend and I want nothing more than to have the both of you stay with me while Ana continues her rehab."

Ray can see where I am coming from and agrees that having Ana home will be better for everyone. Now I have to speak to Ana about this. After talking to Ray I call Elliot.

"Elliot. Would it be possible to put some grab rails in either my bathroom or the downstairs guest room bathroom?"

"Umm Christian I can't see a problem with it why do you ask?" He questions.

Thank fuck for that. I organise for Elliot to come over tomorrow morning to see which bathroom would be the easiest to modify. Hopefully he will be able to install them straight away. Returning to Ana's room I take a seat on the bed beside her. I take a deep breath and talk to Ana about what I discussed with Ray. She is a little reluctant but agrees that her apartment is not suitable and that she does want to leave the hospital as soon as possible. So it is settle Ana will come and stay at the penthouse when she is discharged. I want Sawyer to accompany Ana to her physio sessions at the hospital.

 **Thurday**

Elliot called to let me know that he has looked at both bathrooms and he starts laughing when he tells me I am going to be banished to the spare room. My Bathroom is the better of the two so I tell him to proceed and install the rails.

 **Ana's POV**

I can't believe Christian wants me to stay at his penthouse with him. He has done so much for me already. But like he pointed out he wants what is best for me and my recovery. At the moment Dr Hayes and Sam believe me being in a home environment is best. Christian has taken the afternoon off work so that he could be shown how to get me in and out of bed if I needed. Sam also showed him how to position me in the wheelchair. The next hurdle we need to cross is how I am going to be getting to and from my rehab sessions. Sam shows Christian and Sawyer how to get me in and out of the car. Daddy is feeling a little unwell so Luke takes him back to the penthouse.

The paperwork was finalised for the assistant to come twice a day and help with my showering, personal things and getting me in and out of bed. I am officially being discharged tomorrow afternoon. Christian wants to move date night to Saturday this week so that I can settle into my new surroundings. I have to agree tomorrow is going to be a big day.

Just after 8pm I am lying on my left side and Christian is sitting on the bed beside me running his hand up and down my arm. Seeing that he is a little uncomfortable the way he is sitting. So I tell him to kick off his shoes and lay down beside me. Once he lies down beside me I place my hand on his chest. We continue to talk until he goes quiet and I realise he has fallen asleep. I turn off the light using the switch on my call buzzer, pick up his hand and kiss it gently and hold his hand. This feels so right being in bed with him while he sleeps. Even if it is by accident that it has happened. I must drift off to sleep as I am woken up by a male's voice and I see a shadow in the room. It's not until I hear the person calling Mr Grey that I realise it is one of his guys. Gently I try and wake Christian by stroking his face and softly calling his name. He slowly wakes up and realises that he has been asleep. I turn the light back on to see Taylor in the room. Looking at him I realise it must be getting late. Taylor confirms it is just after 11pm. Shit I didn't realise we had slept that long. Christian climbs out of my bed but not before kissing me goodnight puts his shoes back on and leaves with Taylor. I turn myself so I am now on my back and lay there thinking about sleeping beside Christian.

 **Friday**

I barely slept last night after Christian left my bed. It didn't help that I am so excited about being discharged. Christian will be here at 5pm to collect me and take me to the penthouse. The day goes by slowly. But I am really excited about leaving the hospital and seeing where I will be staying. It will be sad saying goodbye to the nurses who I have gotten to know after the last few weeks but I will pop in and see them sometimes while I am here for my physio sessions with Sam.

SHIT I haven't told Kate that I am being discharged and that I will be moving in with Christian for the time being. I pick up my phone and call Kate and ask her to come to the hospital in her lunch break.

When Kate arrives I tell her about my progress and that they are happy with my progress and that I am being discharged later today. Kate gets all excited and tells me she will take the rest of the day off work and go home and prepare the apartment for my arrival. I stop her and tell her that I won't be going back to our apartment and that I am going to Christian's apartment. Well that was it she went OFF like a fire cracker. Ranting and raving about only knowing him for a few weeks and that he thinks he can waltz on in and take over. She won't even listen that our apartment is not suitable because of the stairs.

Oh Heck I am surprised Luke hasn't came in to see what the hell is going on. I try and calm Kate down but it only makes it worse. Kate is carrying on about being there with me for the past 4 years and that I am like a sister to her. I can tell she is really pissed but I thought she would understand that the apartment building is not wheelchair friendly. Then she drops the biggest bombshell.

"If my apartment isn't good enough to stay in after you leave here, you need to get Mr Moneybags to come and collect your things." She snaps.

Fuck is she kicking me out? By the look on her face she is deadly serious. Thank goodness daddy isn't here at the moment. He would be totally disgusted in Kate's behaviour. Heck even I am disgusted in her behaviour at this moment. After this little performance it will be a long time before I can forgive Kate.

Before Kate storms out of my room she tells me I have until Sunday afternoon to get my things out of her apartment. The tears start to flow uncontrollably when Kate leaves. I hear a gentle knock and see Luke standing at the door. The minute he sees my face he comes over and sits beside my bed and asks what happened. I try and tell Luke what just happened but it is hard when I am crying and sobbing so much. After I calm down I beg Luke not to say anything about what happened. Luke agrees before he goes back outside and I sit and think about what just happened.

How could she throw our friendship away so easily? Doesn't the last 4 years mean anything to her? I have been there for her through every break up. But obviously that means nothing to her. Maybe it's for the best if this is the way she feels. Now I just have to tell daddy what happened and organise to collect my things. I don't want to say anything about Kate's visit until later tonight when I am at Christian's and I can talk to daddy in private and not have to worry about being disturbed by the nurses. I need time to digest this myself before I tell daddy. He thinks of Kate as a daughter. It is going to break his heart.

Finally 5pm arrives and so does Christian. My discharge papers have been signed and I am cleared to leave the hospital. Christian helps me into the car like Sam showed him the wheelchair is folded down and placed in the boot along with my other belongings that I had at the hospital. We are now heading towards Christians penthouse apartment. I am getting nervous and excited.


	14. Chapter 14

**Friday Night – Christians Penthouse**

We enter the unground garage. Once I am out of the car and in my wheelchair Christian and daddy take me to the elevator while Taylor and Luke start unloading the car. The elevator is called Christian enters a code into the keypad and off we go. Once the lift comes to a stop the doors open and we enter a foyer type area. I look at daddy and he nods his head.

Christian pushes my wheelchair into the next room. It is HUGE. My eyes are drawn to the floor to ceiling windows on the far side of the room. Wow what a view. The whole room is white including the lounges. Holy shit I could get lost on that lounge it is that big. On the elevator side of the room there is another room. It looks like a TV room. We continue further into the apartment and I can see the kitchen on my left. I can smell something cooking and it smells divine. To my right is the dining area. After the kitchen there is a corridor that branches off to the left and to the right is a stair case that leads up to the second floor. Daddy heads upstairs for a shower before dinner. Christian pushes me down the corridor until we come to a set of double doors on the left hand side. He opens the door and turns on the light in the room before coming back out and taking me into the room.

I take one look at the bed and can't believe my eyes. That is one gigantic bed I think I will get lost in it on my own. As I am looking around I notice a few things that belong to a male. Shit is this Christians room. Am I sleeping in Christian's bed? Does he think he is sleeping with me? My mind is racing and I need to try and calm down. Finally I calm myself down enough and look up at Christian and tell him to continue with the tour. He shows me the bathroom and the new rails he had installed for me.

As we go back into the bedroom I ask Christian if this is indeed his bedroom. He confirms that it is but he has moved his things into the spare bedroom which is next to this room down the corridor. I feel bad for kicking Christian out of his room but he explained why I ended up in his room and he is more than happy to stay in the guest room. All he wanted was for me to be discharged from the hospital.

Taylor has brought my things into the room and placed them near the closet. Christian tells me Mrs Jones will put my things away while we have dinner. He leans over and kisses me gently on the lips before heading back towards the kitchen to introduce me to Mrs Jones. As we round the corner I see a woman who is about 5ft 6 standing at the stove stirring a pot on the stove. Christian startles her when he sneezes.

"Mr Grey I didn't see you standing there." Mrs Jones says.

"Mrs Jones I want to introduce you to Miss Anastasia Steele." He replies.

"Miss Steele it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have been looking after your dad whilst he has been here." She smiles.

"Mrs Jones it is a pleasure to meet you too. I want to thank you for taking such good care of daddy."

Christian shows me his study and the library before dinner is served. Once I have finished dinner I am feeling rather tired so I ask if Christian could help me to bed tonight since the hospital help doesn't start until tomorrow.

After I am in the gigantic bed I ask Christian to join me. He kicks off his shoes and climbs onto the bed. I am lying on my back so Christian lies on his side looking at me. Turning my head to face him I see the look in his eyes it has captivated me and all I want to do is kiss those beautiful lips. I touch his face and he closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes I can see him staring into my eyes as he moves closer and kisses me ever so gently. The sparks start flying. What starts out as a gentle kiss soon becomes a kiss of need. The need to invade his mouth but his tongue isn't the tongue that wants to explore its mine. So I slip my tongue into his mouth and gently start caressing his tongue with my own. Christian groans softly when my tongue touches his. We continue for a few more minutes before breaking apart. Christian climbs off the bed asking where my sleepwear is so that I can get dressed for bed. Oh this could be interesting considering I sleep in my boy leg undies and a singlet. I tell him to get me a tank top and a pair of sweat shorts. He doesn't need to know that I won't be putting the sweat shorts on. Christian leaves to go and check on daddy. Did I really stick my tongue into Christian's mouth? I ask myself. Once I have changed I roll onto my left side with a pillow between my legs like the nurses showed me.

 **Christian's POV**

I had to get out of that room before I did something that I regret. Ana kissing me the way she did left me wanting more. Now is not the time to want more we agreed to take things slowly so she can focus on her rehab. And I intend to stick to that agreement no matter how hard it gets. Nothing to hot and heavy will happen until after she has finished her rehab. This is going to kill me considering I know she is sleeping in my bed and is only in the next room. I go looking for Ray and find him in the TV room watching a Mariners game so I leave him to it and go into the kitchen for a glass of wine. As I am relaxing with my glass of wine I hear Ana calling my name so I head back into my room or should that be HER room.

Ana has got changed and is lying on her left side with the sheet pulled up to her waist. She pats the bed and tells me to come and lay down beside her. I lay down beside her leaving a little bit of room between us. As I am facing her I take her hand in mine and hold it to my heart. Telling her she has completely captured my heart.

 **Ana's POV**

Having Christian tell me that I have captured his heart makes me smile. This admission has made my shitty afternoon with Kate seem unimportant at this moment in time. Not wanting to ruin this moment I push Kate from my thoughts. I will deal with that in the morning. Right now I just want to lay here with Christian in this bed.

I reach over and brush his cheek with my hand and he closes his eyes and leans into my touch. He looks so perfect lying here. I am craving his touch so I take his left arm and place it so it is draping over the side of my waist. He opens his eyes and looks at me I just nod my head to tell him it's ok. Searching my eyes he can see that I am telling the truth. So he relaxes and kisses me gently on the lips and forehead before resting his head back on the pillow. I am so comfortable lying here with Christian's arm draped over my waist that I end up falling asleep.

 **Christians POV**

When she placed my arm over the side of her waist I was in utter shock. I can see she has fallen asleep so I lie quietly and watch her sleep. After an hour I gently get out of the bed kiss her forehead, wish her a good night and leave the room. Ray is still watching the TV so I say goodnight and leave him to it. I head into my study to catch up on my emails. Just after 11pm I head to the guest room, strip down to my boxers and get into bed. I can't sleep so I start planning what I want to do for our date tomorrow night.

 **Saturday Morning**

After my run with Taylor I tell him that Ana's assistant will be arriving at 8am. I head off to my new room and head for a shower. Since I don't plan on going out anywhere today I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Now I need a coffee hit so I head to the kitchen and take a seat at the breakfast bar as Gail makes me a coffee. When Ray comes down stairs we sit at the dining room table.

 **Ana's POV**

I hear a gentle knock on the bedroom door so I tell whoever it is to enter. A middle aged lady comes into the room and introduces herself as Jackie. She is my assistant that the hospital organised. Once I am showered and dressed she helps me into the wheelchair. Before we head out to the kitchen I speak to Jackie about not coming tonight as I don't want our date interrupted. Since both Christian and daddy have been shown how to put me to bed correctly Jackie agrees to not coming tonight. Heading to the kitchen with Jackie following I find both daddy and Christian sitting at the dining room table drinking a hot beverage. Before Jackie leaves she gives me her number so that if for any reason I need to change the time she is to come I can call her direct. I see Jackie give me a smile and Taylor sees Jackie to the elevator.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask. Just as I do my belly rumbles. Both daddy and Christian laugh. I am told that Mrs Jones will cook me whatever I want for breakfast so I decide that pancakes with maple syrup is what I want. Once breakfast is over I am trying to pluck up the courage to speak to daddy about Kate. Christian must realise that something is on my mind and that I need to speak to my dad because he excuses himself and heads towards his study.

I ask daddy to come into the lounge room with me. Hell this is harder than I thought but I can't put it off any longer. "Daddy, Kate has kicked me out." I can see the colour drain from his face.

"Why did Kate kick you out Annie?"

I tell him everything that happened when Kate came to the hospital yesterday. He is absolutely disgusted at Kate's behaviour as I knew he would be. Even I still can't get over the fact she is throwing our friendship away all because I couldn't go back to the apartment when I was discharged from the hospital. I can feel the tears welling up and I tell myself that I won't cry and thankfully the tears don't fall. Now that daddy has had time to process what I have told him about Kate he stands and tells he wants to speak to Christian about collecting my things from Kate's apartment. Daddy wants someone to go with him as he doesn't know his way around Seattle. Stuffs me what he is going to do with my desk and duchess. But we will deal with that once my stuff is out of Kate's apartment.

 **Christian's POV**

A knock on my study door diverts my attention from the spreadsheet I was working on. "Enter" I look up and see Ray entering my study. He looks pissed off. Shit have I done something to upset him. Ray takes a seat in the chair opposite my desk and tells me what Kate said and did to Ana yesterday afternoon at the hospital. I tell Ray that I will organise someone to go with him tomorrow afternoon to collect Ana's things and return them here to Escala. Ray explains that there is a duchess, some boxes and her desk that need to be collected. After Ray leaves my study I call Elliot to see if he can go with Ray tomorrow and collect Ana's things in his pickup truck. Elliot agrees and tells me he will pick Ray up at 2pm.

Thankfully it wasn't me that he is pissed off at its Katherine fucking Kavanagh. How could that bitch be so fucking cold to Ana? Doesn't she understand that Ana can't negotiate stairs? I am so pissed off at the moment I can't think straight.

Leaving my study I go and find Ray to let him know I have organised for Elliot to pick him up tomorrow afternoon to go collect Ana's things. Now I have to go speak to Ana and let her know. I don't want her stressing about how she is going to get her things from the apartment.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian tells me that daddy and his brother will be going to collect my things from Kate's tomorrow afternoon. I am relieved that Christian isn't going because I know Kate would tear strips off him. At the moment I don't even want to speak to Kate so I am going to get daddy to send her a text and let her know about coming and getting my things.

After lunch Christian helps me back to bed as I am really tired and want a sleep before our date tonight. Before Christian leaves I tell him that daddy has decided leave on Wednesday. Telling Christian he wouldn't be leaving unless he trusted and felt comfortable with Christian looking after me. Trust is not something that comes easy for daddy. He has been burned one too many times. Daddy also knows that Luke won't let anything happen to me.

Daddy is not going to be home tonight as Christian has organised tickets for him to attend the baseball tonight. When I say tickets I mean corporate box. Luke will be going with daddy it will give them a chance to really catch up.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana has headed back to bed to sleep I guess all that crap with Katherine Kavanagh took its toll on her. This however gives me a chance to finalise my plans for tonight. I go in search of Gail to see how the dinner preparations are going. Taylor heads out to collect the flowers that I have ordered for tonight. The wine is in the fridge. I think that is everything sorted. All I will need to do closer to the time is set it all up.

 **Ana's POV**

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I stir from my sleep just after 4pm and realise that I need to start getting ready. Christian said he would collect me from the bedroom door at 6pm. That gives me just under 2 hours. Grabbing my phone from beside the bed I text daddy. Daddy gets my dress out of the closet and puts it on the bed beside me. Heck it hits me like a tonne of bricks. This is the dress I was going to wear to graduation. The graduation ceremony I missed because of being sick. After getting dressed I text daddy again to get me back out of bed. I don't want Christian to see me until it's time to start our date. Before daddy goes I tell him to enjoy his night out and I will see him in the morning

Now that I am back in my wheelchair I make my way into the bathroom so I can do my hair and makeup. My makeup doesn't take long to do as I don't wear much. Tonight I have gone for a light dusting of bronzer and a nude lip gloss. Doing my hair is a different story. For some reason my arms are getting sore while I am trying to pile my hair up into a bun. I give up and decide to leave it down. Before leaving the bathroom I tend to my personal issues that need to be done. It's now 5:45pm so I just have to wait for Christian to come and get me.

 **Christian's POV**

An hour to go and I am showered and wearing a pair of grey pants and one of my white dress shirts leaving the top 3 buttons undone. I am feeling a little nervous about tonight. But I head to the dining room and see that the table has been set for a romantic dinner for 2. The flowers are perfect and once the candles are lit the ambience will be perfect. I am glad that I had a dimmer switch put in the dining room. Heading back to the kitchen I check with Gail that everything is ready to go. She tells me that dinner is in the oven and will be ready for me to serve at 6:15pm. I thank Gail and she heads back to the staff quarters. Glancing at the clock I see it is 5:55 so I head towards Ana's room and knock on the door and wait for her to open it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ana's POV**

I can hear Christian knocking at the door so I roll push myself over to the door fluff my hair then open the door to find Christian standing there holding a bunch flowers. The look Christian is giving me is making my skin tingle. I can see him looking down at me whilst opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Do I see a hint of wanting in those eyes? Finally he speaks

"Ana you look absolutely gorgeous and these are for you." He says handing me a beautiful bunch of flowers and kissing me gently on my lips. Mmmm the feeling of his lips on mine sends a shiver down my spine.

"Thank you." I blush. No way am I going to admit to him that I want to rip his shirt off and explore his torso. And not necessarily with my hands. Bad, bad Ana get those inappropriate thoughts out of your head. You need to focus on your rehab. I need to get Christian away from the bedroom before my mind can think of more inappropriate thoughts.

Dinner was perfect. We had beef stroganoff with steamed vegetables and rice. Dessert was chocolate mousse that was to die for. Christian and I had a glass of wine with dinner. I have never tasted wine that good before. Usually the wine I drink is the $10 stuff. I am sitting at the table with Christian admiring the view that is before me and I don't mean the view outside. The way the candle light flickers and his copper highlights twinkle under the candle light. I am startled when Christian brushes my face with his hand. Shit I didn't even realise I was off in my own little world admiring Christian. All I want to do is snuggle up in bed with Christian. Christian then stands and moves my wheelchair away from the table.

"Put the brakes on please"

I give him a puzzled look and do as I am told. He leans down takes off my shoes the stands before picking me up bridal style. Shit, shit is this really happening is he really carrying me? Hang on where am I being carried too. Then I notice that we are headed towards the bedroom. My heart starts racing and all I can do is look into his grey eyes. I think we need to have a long chat about this taking it slow thing. My heart is about to explode and I really want to divulge my feelings to him but I need to know that he definitely wants to take this further.

 **Christian's POV**

I am carrying Ana to the bed room and I glance down at her as her beautiful blue eyes are looking at me. Entering the bed room I use my foot to close the bedroom door. Before walking over to the bed and gently lowering Ana onto the bed. I look at her seeking permission to join her on the bed. She nods when she realises that is what I am waiting for. Kicking off my shoes I climb onto the bed and sit beside her as she lies on her back. I can see she has a serious look on her face. Should I be worried? I swallow hard.

 **Ana's POV**

I sit myself up and get Christian to stack the pillows behind me for a little bit of support. My mouth is dry but I need to get this off my chest.

"Christian I need to talk to you about us." I can see him starting to panic. Shit not what I wanted.

"Don't panic Christian it's not what you think. I am not running away or should that be wheeling away." I see him relax and he releases the breath he was holding in.

"What do you mean Ana?"

Breathe Ana you can do this. I tell Christian that my feeling are indeed growing everyday and I know we agreed to take things slowly because of my rehab but I don't want to take things this slowly. Only having date night once a week and a few kisses at night is driving me insane. Christian admits that he is struggling with the taking it slow thing as well. He tells me that his feelings are strengthening too. I can see in his eyes that he is telling me the truth about his feelings and him struggling with taking it this slowly. We both sit quietly for a few minutes taking in what has been said.

If I am completely honest I can't stand the fact that I am staying in his apartment, in his bed and I don't get to wrap my arms around him as I sleep at night. Does that make me insane? However we both agree that things need to stay the way they are until daddy goes home on Wednesday. I don't want daddy feeling awkward.

My back starts to hurt a little so I get Christian to remove the pillows so I can lie back down. He lies down beside me facing me as I lie on my back. Grabbing his hand I place it over my heart. No doubt he can feel my heart thumping it feels like it is about to jump out of my chest. Christian leans over and gently starts kissing my lips. I look deep into his eyes and am lost in their greyness. Christian deepens the kiss and I can feel his tongue pressing at my lips so I slowly part my lips allowing his tongue access to my mouth. My tongue meets Christians and they start to dance. I can feel the hand that I had placed over my heart starts stroking my breast. FUCK it feels like I am on fire. I groan as Christian continues stroking my breast I can feel my nipple harden. Christian is also softly groaning and that ignites the fire even more. Shit we need to stop as I am struggling to stay awake. Gently I stroke Christians face and he realises I am struggling to keep my eyes open. He sits up and grabs my tank top and sweat shorts off the dresser and places them on the bed then leaves the room so I can get changed. I have hid my sweat shorts under my pillow and continue to get changed.

Christian returns and I am lying on my back tonight. Patting the bed beside me Christian joins me and lays down beside me on his side. We talk a little and I drift off to sleep. I wake a few hours later feeling a little warm and I can feel something heavy across my waist. Shit Christian was in here earlier. Has he fallen asleep alongside me? In the darkness I reach over and I can feel his warm body beside me. When did the lights get turned off I wonder. I turn my head slightly and watch Christian sleep. Do I wake him or do I let him sleep. What would daddy say if he seen Christian in my bed. Shit that is not something I want to find out so I need to wake Christian. As much as I don't want to I know that it is the right thing to do. We both agreed to keep the things the way they were when I was in hospital until after daddy goes. This is NOT keeping things the way they were.

I pick up Christian's hand bringing it up to my lips and kissing the palm of his hand. Christian starts to stir so I gently call his name. When he is awake enough to realise that I am indeed calling his name he reaches over and turns on the lamp beside the bed. How does he look so darn fine even after he has been asleep? He looks at me and he is a little confused so I explain that he fell asleep and I woke to find him with his arm draped over my waist.

Christian needs to go back to his own room before anybody realises that he has been in my bed. It would kill daddy if he found Christian in my bed so soon. Especially since we told daddy that we wanted to take things slowly so that my rehab was my main focus.

Christian kisses me goodnight and leaves. I roll onto my side and cant fall back to sleep.

 **Christian's POV**

I have just left Ana alone in my bed. It felt so right sleeping in bed with her. Hell I even draped my arm over her waist in my sleep. Even when I sleep I want to touch her. Ana was right though I needed to leave before someone realised where I was. Taylor knows about what happened at the hospital but I explained to him that we were just talking and I fell asleep by accident. I quickly head to Taylor's office, which is opposite the guest room that I am staying in, and see that it is empty so I delete the hallway camera footage from just after I left Ana's room when she changed into her sleepwear until now. Now I head to the guest room. I strip down and climb into bed. Sleep doesn't come so I lie in bed thinking about Ana and what she means to me. I know I have admitted that my feelings are getting stronger but if I know deep down that the feelings are starting to go beyond on the 'really like you' stage. My heart feels a little empty when I am not with Ana. Heck is this the early stage of 'falling in love' with Ana? Shit this is screwing with my head.

Maybe I should organise to see Flynn on Monday to talk about all of this. He will be able help me sort though what I am feeling for Ana and I know once I have spoken to him about it I will be able to go forward and rid my mind of all this confusion. He helped me work through what happened to my mother as well as other issues that have popped up in my life. When I hit my teens I was angry at what had happened to my mother. I was tormented and teased at school because I was adopted. Looking at me and Elliot you can see that we are not biological brothers. I started fighting and skipping classes so I didn't have to deal with the bullies. Mom and Dad finally got to the bottom of it and started taking me to see Flynn and I have continued to see him ever since.

Shit I need to tell Ana about my mother. She is the reason I have appointments with Flynn.

 **Flash back**

 _Christian is a 4 year old boy who is living with his mother in Detroit. One summer afternoon we are returning from the local zoo. His mother is driving the car when a drunk driver runs a stop sign and crashes into the driver side door. She had to be cut out of the car and was taken to the hospital but her injuries were too severe and she died the next day. Christian also was admitted to the hospital with whiplash and concussion. When she died Christian was an orphan. Dr Trevelyan was the doctor treating Christian. She fell in love with the copper haired boy. Once Christian was discharged from the hospital Dr Trevelyan and Mr Grey started the adoption process to adopt Christian._

 **End of flash back**

Seeing Ana the day of her accident made the memories of my mother come flooding back.

There were similarities. Ana has long brown hair like my mother did. I remember yelling to my mother but she wouldn't answer me. Some strangers came to help my mother and one unbuckled my seatbelt and sat with me while we waited for the emergency services to arrive. After they cut the roof and driver's side doors off the vehicle she had to be lifted out of the vehicle on a board. She was what I now know as unconscious.

That is why I was so concerned about Ana and didn't want to leave her. I was so scared that she would die. Taylor knows I was adopted but he doesn't know why. It's not something I discuss. Actually I really should apologise to Taylor for the way I treated him when Ana had her accident. I might even talk to Flynn and get his opinion about telling Taylor why I reacted the way I did at the scene of Ana's accident.

Laying here in bed I am playing the conversation about Katherine Kavanagh over and over in my head. I don't trust her. Is she that pissed off that she would start shooting her mouth off about me? My private life is private and I can't risk her shooting her mouth off. Also I don't want Ana's name splashed all over the papers. So I am going to do the one thing I know that will stop her in her tracks. A Non-Disclosure Agreement needs to be written up and signed. I am guessing she will try and fight me on this but I don't care all I want to do is protect Ana. In the morning I will talk to Ana about the NDA for Kate.

Eventually I fall asleep and dream of my brown haired girl who is in the next room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sunday**

 **Christians POV**

My 6 mile run with Taylor this morning hasn't helped me at all. I just want today to be over and done with. Having Katherine fucking Kavanagh out of Ana's life is my priority at the moment. Heading to my study I pull out a Non-Disclosure Agreement and start filling in some of the details. After I have spoken to Ana I will finalise the NDA so that Taylor can deal with it after Ray has picked up Ana's things.

Picking up the phone in my study I call Elliot to remind him to be here at 2pm to collect Ray. Ray told me yesterday afternoon that he had sent her a text telling her he would be there after 2pm to collect Ana's things. Right that is all sorted then.

 **Ana's POV**

I am so nervous this morning. Daddy and Christian's brother are heading over to Kate's this afternoon to collect my things. Thankfully Christian will be here with me. I am also stressing at what daddy might do as I know daddy is pissed off at Kate but I hope he just collects my things and leaves. She doesn't deserve to be spoken to after the way she treated me. Being Sunday I just relax and don't so much of anything.

Just before lunch Christian asks me to join him in his study. I am curious as to why he wants me in his study. Once I am in the study he closes the door and takes a seat behind his desk.

"Ana I need to speak to you about Katherine Kavanagh."

Oh shit this doesn't sound good. Christian questions me about Kate and if I think she would take the information she knows and start yelling it from the roof top so to speak. I start to panic for a moment then I remember that Kate has a few skeletons in her closet that she wouldn't want revealed to the public. So I tell Christian that I know that Kate wouldn't do that. He asks me how I can be so sure that she wouldn't. I take a moment before telling Christian that Kate herself has told me some very sordid things about her past that she wouldn't want revealed to the world. Christian explains about the NDA that he wants Kate to sign but before he can ask her to sign it he needs a few more details to complete the document. The NDA will cover all her interactions with Christian over the last few months. Christian explains that because he was involved in my accident Kate would not be able to discuss any of the details that she knows about the accident, my time in the hospital and my discharge from the hospital. I give him the details he requires.

Hopefully Kate will sign this NDA as I don't want to fight dirty and start airing her dirty laundry. Hell if some of the crap came out she would find her arse kicked to the curb by her parents and more than likely she would lose her job at the Seattle Times. I leave Christians office so that he can finalise the NDA. Daddy is in the TV room so I go and watch some TV with him.

 **Christians POV**

I call Taylor and tell him to be in my study in 5 minutes. When Taylor enters I give him the NDA for Katherine Kavanagh along with her address. I ask Taylor to go over to the apartment and explain what the document is and the implications of breaching the agreement once she has signed it. Taylor gives me that are you certain she will sign it?' look, so I tell him that Ana has said that Katherine has a few skeletons in her closet that she doesn't want let out. I tell Taylor that he is to let Katherine Kavanagh know that I will not hesitate to dig into her past and if I find anything I will expose her. That should push her in the right direction to signing the NDA. I dismiss Taylor and tell him to head straight over to the apartment and NOT return until the NDA is signed.

At 2pm Taylor tells me Elliot is on his way up. Thank fuck for that. I introduce Elliot to Ray and Ana. Ray and Elliot set off to collect Ana's belongings. Noticing Ana is looking a little tired I offer to help her to bed. She tells me she is actually feeling a little off and would like to lie down for a little while. I push her into her room and help her into bed. Knowing that she isn't feeling the best I don't sit on the bed I take the reading chair and sit beside the bed. I take her hand and start stroking my thumb across her knuckles with my other hand I stroke her hair. She falls asleep but I don't move. I just sit and watch her sleep. This is where I stay until Elliot and Ray return. Not wanting to wake her I quietly leave the room to talk to Ray and Elliot. I get Taylor and Sawyer to help unload Ana's things. Elliot can't seem to get out of here fast enough so I tell him I will catch up with him during the week. Everything has been put in the library for now. Ana can decide what boxes she needs unpacked and I will get Gail to unpack them tomorrow while Ana is at the hospital having physio with Sam.

 **Taylor's POV**

Holy hell I was not expecting Mr Grey to be sending me over to Katherine Kavanagh's apartment to get a NDA signed. Obviously he is concerned that she will start shooting her mouth off about what she has seen and learnt since Miss Steele's accident. I haven't had to get a NDA signed for a long time. Usually Mr Grey does it himself but I can understand why he doesn't want to be in the same room as her. Arriving at the apartment building I head up to the 3rd floor and knock on the apartment door. What I see when she answers the door throws me a little. She opened the door in her lingerie and nothing else. I had to stifle my laugh because she seen me and ran into one of the other rooms and returned a few moments later with a robe wrapped around her this time.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She hisses.

"My name is Taylor and I am here on behalf of Mr Grey." I say calmly then I continue to explain that I am here to discuss her signing a NDA. She snatches the NDA from my hand reads it and signs the document no questions asked. Fuck I thought she would have fought about having to sign it. But I am guessing that she is expecting someone and wants me gone. She tells me to fuck off and to tell Grey that he is a total fucking arsehole. I am guessing she is still pissed off that Miss Steele is staying with Christian and not her. And after seeing this building there is no way Miss Steele could have stayed here if there was an elevator inside the building. There are stairs out the front of the building as well. Heading back to the car I shoot a text off to Mr Grey.

*NDA signed and heading back to Escala. T*

Once I am back at Escala I ask to speak to Mr Grey for a moment. He tells me to follow him into his study.

"Sir there was no real issue regarding Katherine Kavanagh although I can say she wasn't really dressed for the occasion when I arrived. She read the NDA, signed it and couldn't get me out of the apartment fast enough."

 **Ana's POV**

I have woken up from my sleep and I text daddy. Something really needs to be sorted so that I can be heard when I am in bed. I will talk to Christian about it tonight. Daddy knocks on the door and I tell him to come in. He takes a seat in the chair that Christian was sitting in earlier. I can tell by the look on his face that things didn't go so well at Kate's. Oh shit did Kate do or say something to daddy.

"Daddy what happened when you went to Kate's apartment? And I want to know EVERYTHING daddy. Don't sugar coat it."

He nods and starts to tell me what happened starting with when he arrived at the apartment. Daddy knocked on the door and Kate answered the door she wouldn't even speak to daddy when he spoke to her. All she would do is grunt and ignore him. Finally she let him into the apartment and pointed at my stuff that was already waiting in the lounge room. But her attitude only lasted until she seen Christians brother Elliot follow daddy into the apartment. Daddy couldn't believe the way she changed in the matter of a few seconds. Basically daddy loaded all my boxes on his own as Kate cornered Elliot when he returned to get more of my boxes. Daddy at one point stood beside the duchess and glared at Elliot until he helped daddy take it downstairs to the pickup. When they came up to get the desk Kate was batting her eyelashes at Elliot and followed him out the door before yelling out goodbye Elliot. She totally ignored daddy which pisses me off no end.

Daddy heads back out into the lounge room. What daddy told me is playing over and over in my mind. Now why doesn't that surprise me? Kate is known to eat men and spit them out. I wonder what she was talking to him about when daddy was left carrying my boxes of stuff to the pickup on his own. She knew Elliot was there to help daddy remove my things since she was the one who kicked me out and insisted that they be removed by today.

The way I feel about Kate at this moment she is can thank her lucky stars that there isn't an elevator in that apartment building. What a fucking Bitch. How could she do that to my dad? He has done nothing to her he actually treats her like a daughter. But after the crap she has pulled over the last few days I can certainly say she has burnt her bridges where daddy is concerned.

Daddy helps me out of bed and I ask him to make me a cup of tea. I go to the bathroom to freshen up before heading out into the kitchen to find daddy carrying my cup of tea over to the table. Once my tea is on the table daddy heads off to the TV room.

I sit at the table and wonder if Christian has gotten Kate to sign the NDA. Was it Christian who went and seen her? Did she argue about signing it? Heck too many unanswered questions that I want answers for. So I go in search of Christian to get my answers. I am relieved to find out that it was Taylor who went and seen Kate. To my surprise Kate signed the NDA without making a fuss.

The rest of the evening is quiet. I talk to Christian about having some way of communicating when I am in bed on my own. He is going to organise for a door bell buzzer to be placed beside the bed so that when I press it the ding dong noise can be heard in the kitchen, lounge room, TV room, Taylor's office and his study. Jackie arrives to put me to bed and once she leaves daddy and Christian come in and say goodnight. Christian sits with me for a little while and then I fall asleep.

 **During the week**

Physio has been hard Sam is pushing me to my limit. Christian went ahead and set up the buzzer beside my bed. Gail had unpacked my clothes and put them away for me while I was at physio on Monday.

Daddy left just before Physio on Wednesday and I cried when he left. I am going to miss him so much but I know that he had to go home so he could return to work. His employers agreed that he could take as much time off as he needed while I was still in hospital but since I was discharged on Friday he decided to stay with me for a few days until I settled in at Christians.

On Wednesday Sam had me lying on the mattress so that she can assess if I have gained any more movement in my feet and legs. I am now able to flex my feet completely which Sam is pleased with. The next goal that we set is that I will be able to move my legs so that my knees bend. Once I am able to do that we will focus on me being able to lift my legs of the bed whilst keeping them straight. But in the mean time Sam will continue my leg exercises so that I don't lose any muscle tone. Because daddy has now gone Sam showed Luke how to get me on and off the bed. I don't dare tell Sam how Christian gets me on and off the bed. She would go ballistic.

Christian still comes in at night and climbs into bed with me for a while before heading back to his room. I actually thought that after daddy left on Wednesday that he wouldn't want to leave go back to his room at night but every night he returns to his own room.

 **Thursday evening**

 **Christian's POV**

I haven't heard from Elliot since Sunday afternoon when he left Escala. It's not like I haven't been trying I keep calling and he doesn't answer. He hasn't even attempted to call me back. The last time he did something like this it was because he was chasing some skirt. If I don't hear from him soon I will ring mum and see if she has heard from him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Friday**

Because it is date night I have organised with Jackie not to come tonight. I have a plan for tonight. After physio I got Luke to help me into bed so I can rest. I have a date tonight with Christian and I am excited. Christian has given Taylor the night off and the door between the penthouse and the staff quarters will be closed at 6pm and none of the staff are allowed back through it until tomorrow morning. I assume that Taylor has an office in the staff quarters that he can monitor the CCTV from if needed. Christian just wants us to have some alone time since we really haven't had any. Someone has always been around.

I press the buzzer and Mrs Jones comes into my room to see if she can help. What I need is my clothes for tonight. I decided on my black fitted knee length dress hopefully Christian will like what he sees. Mrs Jones tells me to call her Gail and I agree as long as she starts calling me Ana. Before Gail goes to leave I ask her to get me a warm wash cloth so that I can freshen up a little. After I have freshened up I lie down and have a nap. Once I wake I get dressed and buzz for help. Again it is Gail who comes to see what I need. I need Sawyer to get me out of bed so she goes and finds Luke. Luke comes in and gets me back out of bed.

After I have done my hair, makeup and tended to my personal things I head out of the bedroom in search of Gail. I find her in the kitchen cooking our dinner and it smells so delicious.

"Gail what are you cooking?"

"Ana I am cooking chicken hot pot and some fresh bread rolls." I lick my lips. Gail makes me a cup of tea and I sit and chat to her as she goes about cooking dinner.

Christian arrives home at 5:30pm and dismisses both Gail and Taylor before going to have a shower. While he is in the shower I go into my room and reapply my lip gloss then head back out to the lounge room.

I am glad I was seated when Christian appeared in front of me. He looks so fucking hot. Heck how am I going to make it through dinner. Shit Ana control yourself you need to get through dinner before you can think about anything else.

Dinner was spectacular but Gail's cooking always is. Christian offered me a glass of wine with dinner and tonight I actually had a second glass. The second glass was to calm me down as I was starting to become rather nervous. Heck this will be the first time that I am completely alone with Christian in my bed. No chance of any one interrupting us. All I do know is that I am not ready physically to make any gigantic leaps in our relationship. Heck I am still a virgin. Shit I will need to talk to Christian about that, I guess he has had sex before. I will be totally floored if he hasn't had sex.

Christian picks me up and carries me to my room, shuts the door and places me on the bed. He climbs onto the bed and sits beside me. We are both sitting up facing each other. I reach up and stroke his cheek and he leans into my touch. Christian takes my hand and places it on his heart as he leans in and gently kisses me on the lips. Quickly the kiss deepens and suddenly I lose my balance and start to fall backwards breaking our kiss. As I fall I grab Christian's shirt pulling him with me. Once I hit the bed I start to giggle uncontrollably. Christian smiles and looks deep into my eyes as I try and control my giggling. Eventually I compose myself and can see Christian is a little uncomfortable the way he is sitting. After we both reposition ourselves so that we are facing each on the bed I take his face in my hands and pull him towards me and invade his mouth as I kiss those sensual lips. My hands make their way to his hair while one of his hands is behind my neck and the other is on my breast.

Before dinner I thought about asking Christian to spend the night with me but right at this moment that I KNOW want Christian to stay with me tonight. Nothing is going to happen but I want to feel his arms around me as I sleep. Last Friday night felt so right but I know why Christian left the room.

"Christian, I want you to stay with me tonight." I ask looking at his face trying to gauge his reaction.

 **Christian's POV**

Holy FUCK did I just hear Ana correctly. Did she just ask me to spend the night in her bed? She must see the look on my face so she asks me again. Shit, fuck shit my cock just twitched. Spending the night alone with Ana is something I have been thinking about since the day of her accident. I know we have fallen asleep together before but tonight is different because of the fact that we are completely alone. But I do have one concern though and I need to talk to Ana before I agree to spend the whole night.

"Ana, I need to know one thing before I agree to spend the night with you." I say before taking her hand. "Is there any chance that it could jeopardise your recovery?" I don't want to agree to spending the night and find out later that I have somehow hurt Ana and it sets her back with her physio.

"Christian I wouldn't have asked you to spend the night with me if there was any chance it would put my recovery at risk."

I am so relieved that I won't be putting her recovery at risk. Leaning over I gently kiss her lips before kissing her forehead and move to sit back up. Slowly a huge smile shows across my face and I nod yes giving her my answer. I will be sleeping in the same bed as Ana ALL night tonight.

 **Ana's POV**

I thought there for a second Christian was going to knock back the offer of spending the night with me. What I didn't tell Christian is that I had spoken to Sam about this earlier today when Sawyer was grabbing my drink bottle which I had left in the car.

I sit back up and this time I get Christian to place the pillows behind me so I don't over balance and fall over. Again we are facing each, I reach over untuck his shirt and start undoing the buttons.

"Ana what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing Christian?" Shit is he that stupid? What the fuck does it look like I am doing? Hello I am unbuttoning your shirt so I can take it OFF. Finally I have unbuttoned his shirt and taken it off. I am running my hands over his torso then I lean over and kiss him over his heart. Christian takes my face in his hands and places the most sensual kiss on my lips. I feel like I have melted into a pool of mush.

Now I have a decision to make do I get changed into my night clothes on my own or do I ask Christian to help me. I am not sure I am ready just yet for Christian to help me dress so I ask him to give me a few minutes to get changed. He kisses me on the forehead, passes me my tank top and sweat shorts then tells me he will go get changed as well.

Shit how am I going to hide the fact that I don't sleep in my sweat shorts. Oh well he was bound to find out sooner or later. So I get changed and wait for him to return. He returns wearing a pair of sweat pants and no top. Oh how I like the view but I can sense something isn't right with Christian. So I ask what is wrong. It is then he tells me that he usually sleeps in his boxers but because he was going to be sharing the bed with me he thought he had better wear sweat pants as well. I burst out laughing and he just looks at me.

"I have a confession..." giggling some more "to make as well Christian." I try and contain my giggling before continuing. But before I continue reach under my pillow and grab my sweat shorts in my hand. "The sweat shorts you handed me before you left kind of got lost." Now he is really confused. So I bring my hand out from under the pillow and fling my sweat shorts around my head. Then it dawns on him that I am not wearing my sweat short under the sheet. I tell Christian if he is more comfortable sleeping in his boxers then don't let me stop him. And on that note he slips his sweat pants off before climbing onto bed beside me. I position myself so I am lying on my left side facing the middle of the bed. Christian lies on his side with one arm draped around my waist and his other above is head so he can stroke my hair. I also drape one arm around Christians waste and my other hand I place over Christian's heart. Before long I have drifted off to sleep.

 **Christians POV**

Ana is perfect. She has drifted off to sleep and I am lying here watching her. I didn't know what to say or do when she started flinging her sweat shorts around. How the hell did I not notice before now that she only had her boy leg undies on under the sheet at night? Ana starts to talk in her sleep.

"I love you Christian" she mumbles. Well fuck me and knock me down with a feather. I wasn't expecting those words to come out of her mouth. My cock has sprung to life and luckily Ana is asleep and can't see the affect that those words have had on me.

"I love you too Ana" I whisper to her before kissing her forehead. How the hell am I suppose to sleep now after her declaration. I roll onto my back and Ana subconsciously moves her hand up my torso and rests her hand over my heart. The heart that didn't exist not that long ago. I place my hand over hers and think about what she said earlier.

 **Saturday**

Waking up I find Ana on her back and I am lying on my side with my arm draped across her waist and my left leg is draped over Ana's legs. I quickly lift my leg off Ana's legs as I don't want to hurt her. Quietly I admire the view that is before me. How did I get so lucky? The day Ana crashed into my life is a day I will never forget.

Shit I better wake Ana and get dressed Jackie will be here shortly. Gently I kiss Ana while stroking her hair. In between kisses I say "Ana" kiss "you need to wake up beautiful." kiss "Jackie will be here in a minute" kiss "and I want to say good morning to you" kiss "before I have to get out of this bed and put my clothes back on." Slowly her eyes fluttered open and I can see her blue eyes looking at me and I smile at the face before me. I lower my lips to hers and kiss her gently before deepening the kiss. Hell I love her but I am not sure I can openly admit that to her yet. After breaking the kiss I tell her good morning. I kiss her on the forehead and get out of bed and put my sweat pants back on. Not sure Jackie needs to see me in all my morning glory with only a pair of boxers on.

 **Ana's POV**

What a wonderful way to be woken up. Christian peppering me with kisses whilst gently waking me up. I could quite easily get use to waking up like this. Christian leans over and kisses me one last time before heading out of the room. He was right though Jackie arrived a few minutes after he left my room. I wonder what he has planned for today. Maybe we could have a lazy day in bed snuggling. I definitely would argue about being stuck in bed all day with Christian. Jackie must think I have lost the plot because when I stop daydreaming about being in bed all day with Christian she just shakes her head at me.

 **Christian's POV**

I head into my study closing the door behind me before calling Elliot again. Finally he answers.

"Where the fuck have you been and why haven't you answered or returned my calls?" I yell down the pone.

"Fuck you Christian."

He didn't just say that. What the fuck has gotten into him. If I was a betting man I would put my money on him having a new fuck buddy as he calls them. But never before has his attitude towards me changed. I wonder who this new fuck buddy is and what the connection to me is.

"Elliot I will ask you again why haven't you answered or returned my calls."

"You aren't the only one who can get laid Christian." He spits back at me. What the fuck is that suppose to mean. I am not sleeping with Ana, well I did last night but not the way Elliot is implying. Running my finger through my hair I question Elliot further. I was so not prepared for what he told me.

Apparently when he and Ray went to collect Ana's things on Sunday Katherine fucking Kavanagh was eye fucking Elliot. Elliot being the man whore he is accepted her phone number and after he left my place he rang her. She asked him to go back to her apartment. He implies that he didn't go home that night and that he has barely spent any time at his apartment this week. Fuck Elliot is screwing that fucking bitch Katherine Kavanagh. I need to get off the phone to Elliot so I can process what he just told me.

Hell that sure does explain why Elliot was in a huge rush to get out of here and it also explains why poor Taylor got an eyeful when he went to her apartment to get the NDA signed. She knew that if she didn't get rid of Taylor then he would see Elliot. What the fuck is she playing at? Obviously Ray introduced Elliot as my brother. Why the FUCK didn't I tell Elliot what Katherine did to Ana at the hospital. He is rather hot headed and would have done something stupid when he seen Katherine so that is why I went against my better judgement and didn't tell him. Now look what has happened because I didn't speak up. FUCK I yell as I pound my fist on my desk. I really need to speak to Ana about this after Jackie leaves.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar when I come out of the room. The look on his face is not the beautiful smile that I seen earlier but a cold hard face. Something has happened while Jackie was here. Shit there goes any plans I had of convincing Christian to spend the day curled up in my bed.

"Christian what is wrong? What happened while Jackie was here?"

"Ana, let's eat breakfast then we can talk about it. I will tell you everything once we have had breakfast."

After breakfast Christian wheels me into his study and tells me about his chat with Elliot. I am shocked that Kate is the reason Elliot has been avoiding Christian. Christian and Elliot are so close. But in all honesty it doesn't surprise me that Kate flaunted herself in front of Elliot. That girl has no shame.

"Ana, would Katherine deliberately go after Elliot to get back at me?"

I take a few moments to compose myself before responding. "Christian I don't like to admit this but I wouldn't at all be surprised if that is what she has done especially after what Elliot told you over the phone. He starts running his hands through his hair and I can see that he is not happy. I wheel over to where he is sitting and I reach up and take his hand and hold it in mine before placing it over my heart and telling him to focus on my heart beating as I stroke his face with my other hand. This seems to calm him down.

One way or another we need to get to the bottom of what Kate is up to. Christian knows she can't go shooting her mouth off to the media because of the NDA. To go shooting her mouth off about me to the media is also dangerous considering all the things she has told me over the past 4 years. And even if she did start shooting her mouth off about me it would be fabricated as there are no skeletons in my closet.

All this drama has made me rather tired so I ask Christian to help me into bed. I lay on my right side and Christian lies down behind me. He gets me to lift my head so he can put his arm under my neck and I take that hand in mine. Wrapping his other arm around my waist he then shuffles his body forward so his front is against my back.

"Christian would you consider sleeping in here with me at night?" I ask as we snuggle.

"Ana if I am totally honest with you I want nothing more than to share this bed with you. But I will only do so if it is really what you want."

"Yes it is what I want Christian. I sleep better with you beside me." we both then drift off to sleep.

 **Remainder of the weekend**

Nothing really happens for the remainder of the weekend. We just hang out in the penthouse and enjoy one another's company. Christian moves his things back into his bedroom.


	18. A surprise for Christian

**2 weeks later**

 **Ana's POV**

Jackie is only coming and assisting me of a morning now. Christian has taken over putting me to bed at night. I actually prefer the way Christian helps me to bed. He carries me in his strong arms and holds me close to his chest. Poor Jackie is never quite sure where she will find my wheelchair when she arrives in the mornings. It has been in the lounge room, TV room, dining room and library. It was left in Christians study once or twice but Christian always puts it in the lounge room.

I have continued to go to Physio and every day I am slowly improving. Luke and I have come to an agreement that he will not disclose to Taylor or Christian what happens while I am at my physio sessions with Sam. Some things that happen at physio I don't want anyone outside of the physio session to know. If there is something that I want Christian to know about my progress then I will tell him myself.

Christian and I are very happy with how things are between us. But Christian is still having issues with Elliot. Hopefully Christian can get to the bottom of Elliot's behaviour towards him and the sooner the better.

 **Friday**

I have a surprise for Christian tonight and I can't wait to see his face. Because my physio session was later today I have organised for Jackie to come over at 4pm to help me shower do my personal things and get ready for my date tonight with Christian. She helps me with the long blue skirt that I have decided to wear and I have a blue halter neck top that I am wearing with it. No bra tonight as it is low cut. The halter neck top is something Kate convinced me to buy just before my accident and I never got the chance to wear it. I have to chuckle to myself when I see how low cut the halter neck actually is. Christian's eyes will be popping out of their sockets when he sees me in this top. But I am going to hide the top from him until I feel the time is right. So I grab my blue sweater and put it on. I fill Jackie in on my plan and she agrees that Christian won't know what hit him when I take the sweater off.

Christian comes into our room when he arrives home and heads for a shower. I go and talk to Gail as she makes the final preparations for dinner. Once Christian returns Gail tells us that dinner will be ready in 30 minutes then she returns to the staff quarters. We are in the lounge room and Christian is sitting in front of me on the ottoman. He has picked up my feet and has them resting on his lap gently massaging one foot at a time.

What Christian doesn't realise is that it is taking all my strength not to wiggle my toes or flex my feet. I haven't told him that I have regained movement in my feet as I didn't want to get his hopes up. Sam told me today that I need to tell him and sooner rather than later. My foot massage is interrupted by the sound of the oven timer going off. Christian heads to the kitchen and dishes up our dinner as I head to the table. While Christian is in the kitchen dishing up dinner I remove my sweater and make myself look respectable again. Christian goes to place my dinner in front of me and nearly drops the plate when he notices that my boobs are nearly popping out of the halter neck top that I am wearing.

"HOLY FUCK Ana are you trying to kill me."

"No just wanted to show off some of my assets tonight." Yep that was the kind of response I wanted. Christian couldn't keep his eyes off of me during dinner.

After a delicious meal we head back to the lounge room and I ask Christian to lift me onto the sofa and to lay my legs along the length of the sofa. I ask him if he can sit at the other end and massage my feet again. He sits at the other end of the sofa and places his legs on either side of mine. My feet are nearly touching his crotch and that is EXACTLY where I want them to be. He picks up my foot again and starts massaging it gently. I can see that he is concentrating on massaging my foot whilst staring at my boobs which are threatening to jump out of this halter neck top. So with my other foot I flex it and gently rub it against his crotch. I can sense that he is about to stop massaging my foot so I move my foot back to where it was. When he stopped massaging my foot he looks at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong Christian?" I ask knowing full well what is wrong.

"My imagination is playing tricks on me. I thought I felt you rubbing my crotch when I was massaging your foot."

I pretend not to know anything and he goes back to massaging my foot. So I start rubbing his crotch again. What I didn't count on was him to continue massaging my foot and looking down and catching me in the act.

"Ana you can move your feet?" He says excitedly. I nod and tell him to watch my feet closely as I wiggle all my toes. The tears start streaming down his face. Which makes me cry I didn't realise this would be so emotional for him.

 **Christian's POV**

I can't believe I am crying but Ana's surprise for me is what I have been hoping for since the day she found out what the prognosis was. Getting movement back is what she has wanted all along. She wants to walk again and that is why she has been taking her rehab so seriously. Sam told Ana that is will take time and nothing can be rushed. So I guess her being able to flex her feet is the start of her recovery process. I stand up and sit beside Ana and kiss her passionately.

"Ana this is the best day that I have had in a very long time. Thank you"

She smiles at me and kisses me again. I realise that I would wait forever for her to be ready to move forward in our relationship. No way will I jeopardise what we have by rushing Ana into something she isn't ready for.

I stand up and pick up Ana as if I was going to carry her. Once I have her in my arms I sit back down on the sofa and lay her legs along the sofa. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. She snuggles into my chest and we sit and talk about everything.

After a while I notice Ana is looking a little tired so I place my arms like I would if I was about to pick her up then I shuffle forward and stand up before heading towards our room.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian has carried me to our room and put me on the bed. I get changed while Christian goes into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he comes back out of the bathroom I am sitting up. I really want to give Christian my surprise but I am not sure if he will be able to handle it after the sofa episode.

Not wanting Christian to see me roll onto my side I ask him to get me a glass of water from the kitchen. Before I roll onto my side I pull the sheet down and then I quickly roll onto my side and wait for Christian to return. He puts the water on the bedside table and crawls into bed beside me facing me. I ask him to pull the sheet up as I am felling a little cold. Perfect, just where I want him for my surprise. Christian is looking into my eyes while stroking my cheek with his hand. With all my strength I gently lift my right leg bend my knee and move my leg forward and place it over Christian's leg.

 **Flash back**

 _Early last week I started bending my knees when I am lying on my side. So Sam wants to start working on trying to getting me lifting my straightened legs up off of the bed. After a few days I started lifting my legs off of the mattress. As I was able to lift my legs for more than 10 seconds Sam started attaching light weights to my ankles to help strengthen my legs. We have gradually increased the heaviness of the weights. Sam has me also lifting my leg off the bed and moving it out to the side before placing it down before raising it and returning it to the original position on the mattress. This exercise is to help keep movement in my hips._

 **End of flash back.**

He screeches "What the FUCK just touched my leg?"

I start laughing and start pointing down the bed. He lifts the sheet, looks down towards his leg and sees that it was my leg being draped over the top of his. For the second time tonight the tears well up in his eyes. I gently stroke his face with my hand.

"You are full of surprises tonight aren't you?" he says before kissing me gently on the lips.

"Yes I am."

I continue on to explain that I have been waiting for the right time to show him that I had regained movement in my legs. He asks when I actually realised I was able to move my legs. So I am honest with him it was late last week and that Sam and I have been working on strengthening my leg muscles. But I also explain that I didn't want to get his hopes up and find that I only had slight movement with no chance of improvement. But I can honestly say that in this past week my leg strength is improving everyday and Sam is really pleased with my progress.

 **Christians POV**

Hell Ana has really shocked me tonight. I will admit though I was a little pissed that she didn't tell me she had regained some of her movement but I can see where she is coming from. Ana still has a long way to go but I will support her all the way. I shuffle closer to Ana so I can wrap my arm around her and hold her close. She has made this date tonight a date to remember.

 **Saturday**

I wake up to find Ana on her back and I am on my side but my leg is in between her legs and my arm is draped across her waist. What a way to wake up. I move a little closer so I can feel the heat from her body near mine. This is heaven. I still can't believe that I get to wake up beside Ana every morning and go to bed with her every night. Lying here watching Ana I can t help but think about what happened last night. Her regaining movement in her feet and legs has blown me away. She still has a long way to go though. Her legs need to be strong enough to be able to support her weight.

I now keep a pair of sweat pants beside the bed so I can slip them on of a morning before Jackie arrives. Ana finally wakes when Jackie arrives. I lean over and give Ana a quick kiss on the lips before I leave them to it and go to my study and wait for Ana to be finished so we can have breakfast.

 **Later that day**

 **Elliot's POV**

Christian has been calling me for the past 2 weeks and I have been deliberately ignoring his calls. I don't want to speak to him. Since when does he think he can walk into someone's life and turn it all upside down because he wants something?

Kate told me everything about what happened. Ana was living with her and was on her way to the new apartment here in Seattle when the accident happened. My arsehole brother took over and wouldn't allow Ana to return to Kate's apartment. Hell he even made sure her dad was staying with him so that Ana wouldn't go back to Kate's. I hate my brother for destroying Kate and Ana's friendship. They were like sisters. At least Kate has me now and she is making me VERY happy. The sex is out of this world.

Christian can go take a long leap of a short pier. Right on queue my phone rings and it is him.

 **Christian's POV**

I have been trying to call Elliot for the last week. Finally he decides to answer my call. He is rather snappy with me. I can hear disgust in his voice when he speaks. What the fuck have I done to make him behave this way towards me?

"Christian, go fuck yourself. I don't have time for your shit. Stop ringing me."

What the hell. Elliot has never spoken to me like that before. I bet that fucking bitch has gotten her claws into him and somehow started turning Elliot against me. Hell I am going to get to the bottom of this if it is the last thing I do. After hanging up the phone I go in search of Ana. I just need my Ana she will be able to calm me down.

 **Ana's POV**

I am totally shocked when Christian tells me about Elliot's behaviour. They were so close. What the hell has Kate told Elliot for him to turn on his own brother? I suggest to Christian that maybe he needs to invite Elliot over for dinner so they can talk face to face. Christian isn't sure if Elliot would come. So I offer to call Elliot and invite him over for dinner one night during the week. Thankfully Christian agrees that this needs to be sorted and the sooner it is done the better it will be for everyone.

I never thought Kate could stoop so low. To go after Elliot because she is pissed off at me and Christian. It was a bad idea to get Elliot to help daddy collect my things. Christian should have sent Taylor or Luke. I am not sure what she has told him but I hope having him over for dinner will get us some answers.

Finally I pluck up the courage and call Elliot to invite him over for dinner during the week. He has agreed to come for dinner on Thursday night and he knows to come ALONE. Not sure what I would do to her if I seen her at the moment. I still can't get over the way she has treated me and daddy since the day I was to be discharged from the hospital.

After dinner Christian has put me on the sofa again and is massaging my feet. So as he is massaging my foot I am rubbing his crotch with my other foot. I can hear a moan escape his lips every so often. As I watch Christian massage my foot I can see the muscles in his arms flexing. Shit he looks so hot. "Christian can you help me to bed please?"

Once we are both ready for bed I snuggle up on my side and look into Christian's eyes. I can see he is still rather tense. Maybe he needs a little stress relief. Hell I have never done anything like this before but I am willing to try anything for Christian. I move my hand and gently start stroking him through his boxers. He is searching my face with his eyes but all I do is smile. Gently I continue to stroke him as he moans and groans. I can feel his cock getting harder with each stroke. Suddenly I can feel Christians hand on my boob. He is stroking and caressing it as I continue to stroke him. Moans start coming from inside of me. Hell I didn't realise this could feel so good. I know Christian has stroked my boob before but this is something out of this world. The feeling of touching him while he is touching me is so fucking unreal. "Kiss me Christian" and with those few simple words his lips are on mine and we both are wrapped up in our own little world enjoying the pleasure that the both of us are giving and receiving. Eventually I can see the tension has gone. He is lying beside me stroking my hair as I have my hand over his heart. I can feel myself drifting off to sleep and I don't fight it as I know this is where I want to be.

 **Christian's POV**

I was not expecting Ana to touch me the way she did tonight. But hell I am not going to complain. What does this mean though? I don't want to rush into something she isn't ready for. It would shatter me if she did something because she thought it was what I wanted. Right that is it I need to talk to Ana and lay it all on the line. But I will give it a few days before I talk to her. I need to work out how I am going to approach the subject. Watching Ana sleep is so relaxing that I find myself drifting off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thursday evening**

 **Christian's POV**

Tonight is the night that Elliot is coming over for dinner and I am going to tackle this situation with Elliot head on. I am sick of his attitude towards me. After everything we have been through he throws it all away because of a piece of arse. He is due to arrive at 6pm so Sawyer has been given the night off and I have instructed Taylor to remain in his office and watch the CCTV screens. Under no circumstances is he to turn up the volume. This is a private discussion that is between Elliot, Ana and me. The only reason he will be watching the screens is in case Elliot gets out of hand. I don't want Ana seeing Elliot throwing his weight around and getting aggressive. Tonight needs to be civil and this shit needs to be sorted before Elliot leaves. I miss the village idiot.

I can see Ana is rather nervous and I must admit I am a little on edge. Elliot can go off like a fire cracker at the drop of a hat. I just hope that doesn't happen tonight. Only time will tell. Taylor comes into the lounge room and announces that Elliot has arrived and he is indeed on his own. Thank fuck for that. Walking over to the elevator to greet Elliot I can see he is still angry with me. We head into the lounge room and he takes a seat on the single chair near the sofa. Ana is in her wheelchair and is positioned in front of the sofa and I take a seat on the sofa and hold her hand. I can see she is nervous so I squeeze her hand gently.

"Elliot we need to talk."

He looks at me and I can see that he is still angry. If only I knew why. There is no time like the present.

"Elliot, why have you turned on me? We are brothers yet you are treating me like I am your sworn enemy."

"Well maybe you are." He hisses.

What the fuck. Right this ends here and now. So I ask Elliot what the hell is going on. He then starts to tell me about when he went to Katherine's apartment with Ray and how Katherine was flirting with him. I know that he returned to her apartment as he told me that already. Ana doesn't need to know about his sex life.

"Elliot just fucking tell me what is going on I am sick of your games."

 **Elliot's POV**

Christian is a little on edge. Even Ana looks a little nervous. I take a long deep breath and start to tell Christian and Ana why I am pissed off at Christian.

Explaining that Kate told me how she met Ana and that they were like sisters. Kate also explained about Ana ringing her on the Friday, asking her to the hospital during her lunch break telling her about being discharged. Kate was all excited and Ana told her she wasn't going back to the apartment she was moving in with you Christian."

I continue on and tell them both that Kate thinks that Christian had made Ana feel guilty and manipulated her into moving in with him by having her dad staying with him before she was discharged. And that Christian had made Ray text her and tell her that he would be collecting Ana's things from the apartment. Looking at Christian I can see he is about to explode so I look over at Ana and she looks like she is about to cry.

 **Ana's POV**

"Elliot you need to STOP right there" I tell him before looking at Christian. He nods so I continue. I explain exactly what happened from the very beginning. Telling Elliot in the whole time I was in hospital that Kate came and seen me about 12 times and Christian was there everyday. I continue and tell Elliot what really happened the day of my hospital discharge. How I explained to Kate that the apartment wasn't suitable because of all of the stairs. Without an elevator I couldn't get up to the 3rd floor. We could have worked around the steps at the front of the building. Telling him that Kate wouldn't listen about the apartment being inaccessible and she kicked me OUT when I told her Christian offered for me to stay here until I had recovered as he has plenty of room and it is wheelchair friendly. And that if Christian hadn't offered I would never have been discharged and I would still be in hospital. Elliot looked at me when I told him it was the Doctors who wanted me to be discharged as they knew it would be more beneficial to my recovery.

I can see the shocked look on Elliot's face as I turn to see Christian nodding in agreement at what I had just said.

"Holy FUCK. That bitch lied to me and made Christian out to be the biggest prick."

"Elliot it seems Kate wants to hurt Christian. She has it in her head that Christian is to blame for me not wanting to return to her apartment when I was discharged. In fact it is her not wanting to listen to what I was telling her that started all this shit. Kate has hurt me so badly Elliot with her behaviour that I don't ever want to speak to her again." I can feel Christian stroking my knuckles with his thumb.

Elliot apologises for his language and his outburst. Heck I don't blame him. If I found out Christian lied to me I would castrate him without anaesthetic. I can sense that Christian and Elliot still have some issues to sort out so I suggest that after dinner they really talk it all out. After dinner I leave them to it and head for the library.

 **Christian's POV**

Where do I start? I can't believe Elliot listened to that fucking bitch and didn't come and talk to me. Instead he takes her word as gospel and starts treating me like shit. For fuck sake he is my brother.

I tell Elliot to take a seat while I pour us both a glass of cognac. We talk openly and honestly with one another about Katherine and her behaviour. I admit to Elliot that I didn't really like her but I tolerated her because of Ana. Once she pulled that shit at the hospital I hated her for what she did to Ana. I tell Elliot about the NDA that I had Katherine sign and he is actually pleased that I did get her to sign it. Elliot apologises to me for the way he treated me. I am glad we have finally got to the bottom of this.

 **Elliot's POV**

I really can't believe that Kate could stoop this low. Lying to me, making me think my brother is a complete arsehole. All wants is to isolate Christian from me like she thinks Christian has isolated her from Ana. Well isn't she going to be in for a rude surprise when she finds out that I have sorted everything out with Christian. I need to know how far this bitch will actually go. Maybe I could have a little fun with her, and not necessarily in the sexual kind of way, before I kick her skanky arse to the curb.

Gosh I hope mom doesn't find out that I turned against my own brother without listening to his side of the story. She would string me up by my balls and hang me from the roof.

 **Christian's POV**

I can see that Elliot is still trying to process everything he has been told so far tonight.

"Christian, can you forgive me? I should have come to you and spoke to you not brushed you off." Elliot says.

"Elliot you are my brother. Don't ever let a woman come between us again"

He agrees. I ask him what he is going to do about Katherine Kavanagh. He smirks and tells me he may have a little fun with her and then send her packing. I wonder what he means about having fun with her but I am not sure that I want to know so I don't ask. The one thing that Elliot does tell me though is he is going to let her believe that we are still not talking and see how far she will actually go. I don't trust her but I will leave this up to Elliot. My gut is telling me that Ana and I haven't heard the last of Katherine fucking Kavanagh.

Finally Elliot leaves and I go looking for Ana. All I want to do is climb into bed next to her and hold her. Today has left me feeling totally drained and I need sleep. I find Ana and she is still in the Library. Leaning down I pick her up and carry her to bed. Once we are in bed I kiss her goodnight and drape my arm over her waist and fall asleep.

 **Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

Sam has me working my arse off at Physio she has been making me do leg raises with weights on my ankles all week and today she is going to be strapping me to a bed that has hydraulics under it and it lifts the head of the bed until the mattress is in an upright position. This is to get my body use to being in the upright position. And getting my body upright is what I am now working on. I won't be able to do any standing exercises until I am able to bare weight on my legs. Hopefully it won't be long and I will be able to weight bare on my legs. Being strapped to the table/mattress felt so strange. But the when Sam started lifting the mattress it felt surreal. Sam and Luke are keeping an eye on me as most people get light headed when they are stood upright for the first time. Yep I get nearly upright when I can feel my head start spinning. Sam lowers me a little until the dizziness goes before continuing. After 30 minutes I am upright.

Luke has tears in his eyes and asks if he can take a photo with my phone and text it to daddy. Daddy has been kept up to date with my progress I call him every couple of days and fill him in and he knows not to say anything to Christian if he calls him. I agree as long as he deletes the photo immediately. This is the start of my journey to being in the upright position. Hopefully it won't be too long before my legs are strong enough and I can start standing.

Sam has given me some exercises to do when I am at home to help strengthen my leg muscles. I am pleased that I can finally continue my physio when I am not with Sam. Currently I am having a 3 hour session Monday to Friday. Now I will be able to have extra sessions during the week as well as on the weekends if Christian is working at GEH. I still don't want Christian involved in my physio sessions. He has enough to deal with running his company.

Luke has agreed to help me with my physio sessions at home. What I didn't know is that Escala has a gym that I could use for my physio sessions. Luke said he would speak to Taylor about gaining private access to the gym. It doesn't matter if I don't get access to the gym I can still do my exercises in the apartment. My only concern about doing them in the apartment is Christian will somehow see the CCTV footage. I wonder if there is some way we could get around it. Maybe I could talk to Christian about getting the cameras turned off while I am doing my sessions.

Again I organised Jackie to help me get ready for my date with Christian. The night is perfect and after dinner we sit on the sofa and I can see something is playing on Christians mind. Eventually I get it out of him.

 **Christian's POV**

I need to talk to Ana about last Saturday night but I am not sure how to bring it up. Ana won't let it go she knows something is on my mind so eventually she wears me down and I open up. Telling her about how I felt at the time and how I hoped that she wasn't doing it because she thought it is what I wanted. Ana assures me that she wanted it as much as I did and if she didn't she would have put a stop to it straight away. That is the biggest relief.

I nearly fall out of bed when Ana tells me she has NEVER done anything like that before. When she was growing up holding hands and a few kisses no tongue is all she ever experienced. Holy FUCK and here I am shoving my tongue down her throat at every chance I get.

Hang on a minute she is still a virgin. I start smiling. What Ana doesn't know is that I have only ever been fucked by someone once and it is something that I want to forget. When I was back in Seattle on midyear break from Harvard I went to a party one night and my drink was spiked. Yes, I, Christian Grey CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings was drugged and raped by a female. The only reason I know what happened is because Elliot came looking for me and someone pointed to the room I was in and he walked in on her fucking me. Mom drummed it into our heads about looking for signs of drink spiking/drugging. As soon as Elliot seen me lying on the bed he knew straight away what had happened. He dragged the skank off me and put me in his car, called mom and took me to the hospital. Mom organised for me to be seen by the Doctor in her office at the hospital. The only ones who know about that night are mom, dad, Elliot, the doctor, me and of course the skank that did it to me.

Yes I have had my share of women sucking my cock but I would never sleep with them. Before Ana came into my life I was into sucking NOT fucking. Some of them wanted more but the minute that happened they were shown the door and told NEVER to come back. Until Ana I never wanted to be intimate with another female but I want that with Ana and I will wait for her.

Plucking up the courage I tell Ana everything about my rape and my suck not fuck history. I wanted to be completely honest and not keep anything from her.

 **Ana's POV**

Holy fuck I didn't expect Christian's sex history to be so horrible. But in a way I am a little relieved that he wasn't screwing around before he met me. Who knows what he could have caught. Christian told me about not wanting to be with a female in that way until he met me. I had butterflies in my stomach when he told me that he wants more with me.

"Christian can you carry me to bed please?" Christian picks me up and carries me to our bedroom. Once we are both changed into our sleeping attire I am laying on my back and Christian is on his side watching me. Reaching down I start gently rubbing him through his boxers and I can see him relax and occasionally a moan escapes his lips. His hand reaches up underneath my tank top and starts stroking my boob I close my eyes and a quiet moan leaves my lips. I am longing to hold his cock in my hand without any barriers. I slide my hand inside his boxers and start running my fingers up and down his length. Christian wriggles closer and places his head on my chest. I open my eyes and see that he is looking up at me with a look in his eyes. It is like he is seeking my permission and I nod yes. I don't care what he is about to do but I know that I want him to do whatever he has planned.

Then I feel him lifting my top, then he is gently planting kisses on my chest a long with licking and sucking my boobs. FUCK I am in heaven right now. As he licks, kisses and sucks I can feel his cock getting harder and his boxers getting tighter. Shit Christians touch is driving me wild but I know that this is as far as this can go at the moment. I still need to focus on my physio and if this goes much further I think my focus will change and that is not what we want.

"Christian, we can't go any further than this. I need to stay focussed on my rehab." I explain that if we were to take this any further than I would lose my focus on my physio/rehab. What I don't tell Christian is that I am shit scared that if this went any further than this that I would not be able to stop myself.

"Ana I hate to admit this but I agree that we need to stop this before it goes any further. We both agreed at the beginning to take this slowly until after you finished your physio."

We sit up so that we are side by side but facing each other and talk about what just happened. Both of us admit that we are struggling with taking things slowly. I can't fucking wait for my physio sessions to be over with Sam. Maybe once I can stand and bare weight on my legs I could ask Sam or Dr Hayes what my physical limitations are. That is going to be one awkward conversation. But I need to know. I crave more with Christian.

I lean over and kiss Christian passionately. Our tongues meet in the middle and start to dance around. Gosh I love him. I feel Christian move closer and he wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck and stroke his hair. Heck I don't want to leave his arms they make me feel so safe.

Christian catches me trying to stifle a yawn and tells me it is time to go to sleep. He tells me to lay on my other side tonight. So I do and Christian lies behind me so that his front is against my back. He has put his arm around my waist and I take his hand in mine and we both drift off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Early hours of Monday morning**

 **Ana's POV**

I am laying in bed thinking about last night. Christian decided to have his family over for Sunday night roast. Hell I was incredibly nervous as I had only met his mom and Elliot. It seems weird that Christian and I have been dating this long and I still hadn't met his dad or sister. I was so nervous but Christian reassured me that I had nothing to worry about. His dad and sister Mia were so warm and pleased to finally meet me. Christian told me that his mom adores me already. And the verdict is still out on Elliot because of what is going on with Kate. Only time will tell if he breaks it off with her like he told Christian he would.

 **Tuesday**

I arrived a little earlier this morning for my physio session with Sam. Luke has got me onto the bed and is helping me with my leg exercises that Sam wants me to do. Sam starts chuckling when she walks in. It must have been a sight to see, me on my back with my leg raised in the air and me bending my leg then straightening it but when I go to straighten it Luke applies some resistance. When I am finished she asks Luke if he has had to apply stronger resistance since he started helping me with my exercises. Luke laughs and tells Sam that I am a determined individual and that she would be surprised at how much resistance he has to apply. It gets the better of Sam and she gets me to repeat the exercise but with her applying the resistance.

"Shit Ana. I can see what Luke means about the amount of resistance that I need to apply."

Both Luke and I laugh. Sam then straps me onto the table/mattress and stands me up. Today though she attaches the TENS machine to my legs to help stimulate them. This time though she increases the current that will flow into my muscles. I can really feel my muscles twitching. Luke tells me he can actually see my muscles reacting and it looks so weird.

After 30 mins of standing Sam lowers me down then with her help I lower my legs over the edge of the table. Sam stands in front of me and asks Luke to stand beside her. I am confused at what she is going to do and why she needs Luke. Sam wedges my feet between hers then she bends her knees so that she can hold my waist telling me to hold her shoulders. When I am holding her shoulders she tells me not to let go and she straightens her legs which then makes me stand. HOLY MOTHER FUCKER I am standing without the use of the table. I look at Luke and I can see a tear running down his cheek. Sam slowly lowers me down and asks Luke to stand in front of me and do exactly what she did. Luke is a lot stronger than Sam so it isn't as hard for him to stand me up. Sam gets Luke to continue but each time I stand the amount of time I stand is longer than the previous time. On the final time Sam has Luke stand me up until my legs start to show signs of weakening. Once Luke lowers me the final time Sam informs me that I had stood up for 5 minutes. Shit I didn't realise it was that long. I have the biggest grin on my face. But I must admit that I am exhausted.

Before we head home Sam gives Luke some final Instructions.

"Luke I want you repeat the process that he have done today with Ana along with the resistance exercises. The maximum you can have Ana standing up for is 5 minutes at a time." She says.

From now on Sam wants Luke to focus on my resistance exercises and standing me up. Hell to think that it wasn't all that long ago (11 and a half weeks to be exact) that I actually had my accident and didn't know if I would become a quadriplegic or not. I can't get over how quickly I have progressed.

 **Christian's POV**

Shit has it been nearly 12 weeks already. Time has flown by. We have had some hurdles to get over but everything seems to be going along so smoothly. Ana is still going to physio at the hospital as well as the sessions that Taylor organised in the gym at Escala. She still won't let me go with her to her sessions. But I have noticed slight changes in her body. Her legs are a little more defined. Does that mean that she is gaining her strength back in her legs? Sawyer won't tell me a fucking thing. But I am guessing Ana has sworn him to secrecy and I hate it but I respect her privacy and don't want to push the issue.

I want to do something special for Saturday night it will be 12 weeks since Ana came into my life. Her coming into my life wasn't in the best of circumstances but I will admit that I am so thankful that it was her that crashed into my SUV that day. Now I need to find a restaurant that is wheelchair accessible and has a small private dining room. Then it hits me I can take her to the Mile High Club. Its wheelchair accessible and since I own it there will be no reason why I can't use one of the smaller private dining rooms in the private dining room area at such short notice. I don't want Ana to be subjected to the usual crap that happens when I am spotted having dinner at a restaurant. Picking up the phone I call Taylor.

"Taylor, do you have anyone on your books that we haven't used for a little while?"

"Yes Sir, Reynolds. It's been over 12 months."

I tell him to organise for Reynolds to work on Saturday night as I will be taking Ana to the Mile High Club and utilising one of the private dining rooms. Explaining that I wanted to use security that isn't part of my everyday detail will hopefully stop the usual crap from happening. I hang up the phone and continue with my day.

 **Thursday**

 **Ana's POV**

Everyone has left the apartment including Gail so Luke heads into Taylor's office and turns off the Camera's He helps me onto the sofa and gets himself into position so he can stand me up like Sam showed him on Tuesday. Luke stands me for 5 minutes then lets me rest for 2 minutes before repeating the process. After 30 minutes Luke moves onto doing my resistance exercises. Poor Luke nearly got put on his arse. He wasn't expecting me to push so hard after the standing up regime that I had already done. After 30 minutes of resistance exercises Luke helps me back into my chair then goes and turns the camera's back on. Not long after Gail returns and I am so thankful that I had finished my exercises. At 1:00pm we head off to the hospital for my 1:30pm session with Sam. I can't help myself and tell Sam about nearly putting Luke on his arse. She can't contain herself and bursts out laughing.

Sam wants to try something different today. She wants to see if I can stand without someone standing in front of me. Explaining that they will be on either side of me to help me stand up and support me. Sam wants to see if my legs are strong enough to support my weight. I am nervous but excited all at once.

On the first attempt I flop down but don't fall because they have a hold of me. Idiot me forgot to completely straighten my legs which in turn would have locked my knees. We try again and the second time I am standing up with Sam and Luke by my side and last about 30 seconds. I can't believe it. For the rest of the afternoon we focus on me getting use to standing up without having someone in front of me to lean on. Without having someone in front of me to lean on the most I can stand is about 2 minutes as my balance is not so good when I don't have someone to lean on. Heading home after my session I have the biggest smile on my face. Then I have an idea but I will need Luke's help. I want to surprise Christian on Saturday night. Christian told me last night that he is taking me out to dinner. I can't believe it has been 3 months since he came into my life.

I tell Luke my plan and he agrees to talk to Taylor and see if he can get the time away from Christian so we can put this plan into action.

 **Friday**

Taylor was able to attend my physio session with Sam for an hour but that is all we needed. I think Christian is going to FREAK out.

 **Saturday**

 **Christian's POV**

I had Caroline Acton send me over a dress for Ana to wear tonight. It is a light blue halter neck dress that sits just above the knee. Caroline also sent over a pair of flat shoes that match the dress. Ana can't wear anything other than flats. I am getting nervous about tonight this is the first time I have taken Ana OUT to dinner. Poor Taylor is just about bald. I have been checking and rechecking the procedures for tonight.

Thank fuck I have access to the basement car park. I have organised with Taylor that he and Reynolds will drive me to the Mile High Club and park in the basement car park. Once there Taylor and I will head up to the private dining room and Reynolds will wait for Ana and Sawyer to arrive. Sawyer will drive Ana and will also park in the basement car park and get her out of the car. Once she is out of the car Sawyer will come up stairs and join Taylor and I in the private dining room. After 15 minutes Reynolds will escort Ana to the private dining room where I will already be waiting. As long as no one recognises Reynolds we shouldn't have any problems. Since the private dining room area of the Mile High Club has smaller dining rooms once Ana leaves the main dining area no one is going to know which private dining room she is in. The procedure will be reversed for our departure.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian has gotten me a gorgeous blue dress. I am in bed changing into my dress thinking about my plan. Christian is in the bathroom having a shower. Finally I am dressed and I am sitting on the bed waiting for Christian. He walks into our bedroom with a towel wrapped around his lower body. Oh hell he looks so edible right at this moment. Once Christian is dressed he helps me into my wheelchair I head into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

Before I know it the time has come for us to head downstairs and get in the cars ready to drive to dinner. Taylor, Reynolds and Christian leave first while Luke gets me into the car and puts my wheelchair in. Once we arrive in the car park Luke gets me out and heads up stairs to meet with Christian. I am a little uncomfortable being left with Reynolds but I know why Christian didn't want me arriving straight after him. We have waited the 15 minutes as instructed by Taylor and Reynolds escorts me up to the Mile High Club and takes me into the private dining area before entering one of the private dining rooms where Christian is waiting for me. I see a table in the middle of the room which is set for 2. There are candles and a single rose on the table. I can feel myself tearing up but I will myself not to cry. Taylor and Luke are positioned either side of the door and Reynolds is against the back wall. Once I am seated at the table Christian takes my hand and kisses it and continues to holds my hand only letting it go to eat our meal. Thankfully we are sitting so that Taylor can see us side on. After we finish our romantic dinner I decide its time.

I move my wheelchair so that I have some space around me and I can see Christian looking at me strangely. With a nod of my head Taylor and Luke walk towards me. While they are coming over I slip my feet off the footplates so they are on the ground. Thank goodness Christian hasn't noticed that my feet are on the ground. Taylor and Luke stand either side of me and help me stand.

 **Christian's POV**

HOLY MOTHER FUCKER Ana is standing and I have tears rolling down my face. I can't speak I am totally speechless. She is standing in front of me with Taylor and Sawyer supporting her. I can see that she also has tears rolling down her cheek. Standing up I walk over to her and lean in to kiss her gently on the lips. As I am kissing her I can feel a hand on my left shoulder. I freeze and look at Ana. She gives me the biggest smile and nods her head as I feel a hand on my right shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I see Taylor moving away from Ana. It is then I realise Ana is standing before me using me to support her. I have never been so happy in all my life. She has come so far in these past 12 weeks.

"I love you Christian."

"I know you do Ana and I love you too."

I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her gently so she doesn't lose her balance. FUCK I really can't believe that she is standing in front of me and that she told me she loved me. After a few minutes which seemed like only a few seconds Ana asks Taylor and Sawyer to help her back into her wheelchair.

 **Ana's POV**

I am so glad my plan went off without a hitch. All day I have been scared that my legs would give way. Poor Christian didn't know what had hit him when I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked absolutely terrified until he realised that it was me. That moment when he realised it that he was supporting me I knew I had to tell him I loved him. But his response has me a little confused. How the hell did he know that I loved him? It is something that I will get to the bottom of but not right this minute.

Once I am back in my wheelchair I ask Christian if we can head home as I am a little tired. The past few days are finally catching up with me. Christian agrees that tonight had indeed been eventful and even he is a little drained. He kisses me sensually on the lips before wiping my tear stained cheeks. Shit it isn't tear stains he was wiping it was my mascara stains. Trust me not to wear waterproof mascara. Reynolds gets ready to escort me out into the private dining room area. I know my face is tear streaked so I try and keep my head down whilst Reynolds escorts me to the elevator and we head back to the car park. While waiting for Luke to come down Reynolds hands me a few tissues that he grabbed out of the car. Luke comes down about 10 minutes later and starts getting me into the car. Taylor and Christian arrive in the basement so Luke and Reynolds are sent back to Escala. Christian joins me in the car and Taylor gets in to drive us back to Escala. I motion for Christian to sit right beside me on the way home. I lean into his chest and put my hand over his heart. Christian leans down and kisses me on top of my head and pulls me closer to him.

Arriving back at Escala I see Luke waiting for us. Christian comes around to my side of the car, picks me up and carries me over to the elevator with Taylor right beside us. Taylor calls the elevator, the 3 of us get in, Taylor enters the code and we ride it up to the penthouse. Luke will bring my wheelchair up once he has it out of the car. Once we arrive Taylor heads into his office and Christian carries me to bed.

Because I am so tired I ask Christian to help me take my dress off. He helps me get it off and he then pulls my tank top over my head. He kisses me on the lips before laying me down. Then he kisses my forehead before standing up, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed.

"Christian how did you know I loved you?"

He chuckles and replies "You told me one night in your sleep."

Shit I wonder when I did that. Before I get the chance to ask Christian when that was I am fast asleep.

 **Christian's POV**

Holy hell tonight is a night I will never forget. I still can't believe that Ana was standing up in front of me, leaning on me for support and my arms were wrapped around her waist. Finally I drift off to sleep with the vision of Ana standing up with her hands on my shoulders looking at me smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

I still can't get over what happened at dinner last night. It sure as hell does explain why Taylor needed some time on Friday to 'run errands' while I was in meetings at GEH. Laying her beside Ana I don't really want to move as she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Jackie will be here shortly so I better slip my sweat pants on. Leaning over I gently kiss Ana and brush the loose strand of hair off her face. She must have felt me because her eyes flutter open as she says good morning.

After leaving Ana in our bedroom with Jackie I grab a coffee and head to my study. I haven't long sat down when I hear a knock on the door. Enter I tell them and it is Taylor and he looks pissed off. Not sure I want to know but he wouldn't disturb me on a Sunday unless it was important.

"What's wrong Taylor?"

"Sir, there is an article about you on the Seattle Times website."

Fuck what kind of article. Taylor hands me tablet with the article loaded.

 _Billionaire Christian Grey steps out in Tears_

 _Last night Christian Grey was seen entering the private dining room area at the Mile High Club. Not long after one of his security personnel was seen escorting a woman in a wheelchair into the private dining room area. When the mystery woman was leaving you could see that she had been crying. 15 minutes later Grey himself was seen leaving and he had also been crying. Photos are below._

 _Who is this mystery woman? Why was she crying and why was Christian Grey crying?_

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. Reynolds was recognised. Obviously who ever took these photos has seen Reynolds working for me before. Shit is has been over 12 months since I used Reynolds. I can see Taylor is waiting my instructions but right at this moment all I can think about is how am I going to tell Ana.

"Taylor, I need you to get that article removed from the website NOW."

Taylor nods and leaves my study. Well isn't this a fuck up and a half. Obviously someone has sold the photos and a little information to the Seattle Times. I can't seem to put my finger on why this article has my gut churning. I need to talk to Ana. Leaving the study I make my way to our bedroom and just before I reach the door it opens and Jackie comes out of the room saying her goodbyes to Ana. Then she heads to the elevator and leaves. I ask Ana to join me in the lounge room as I need to talk to her.

"Ana, someone took photos of us leaving the Mile High Club private dining room area last night and has sold the photos and some information to the media."

"What photos and information?"

"Hang on I will go get article and show you."

I head into the study and grab the tablet of my desk and thankfully the article is still on the screen. Taylor must be having trouble getting it taken down.

Ana reads the article and I can see the tears forming in her eyes. I explain to Ana that the reason she was identified as being with me was because of Reynolds.

"Christian, Kate works for the Seattle Times."

Fuck. Could she be behind this? She would know it was Ana in the photo. So maybe she didn't write the article or post the photos. Would she identify Ana as the mystery woman? Fuck I need to speak to Elliot. I grab my phone and call him.

"Elliot you need to get your arse over here to my apartment NOW."

 **Ana's POV**

Holy hell they took photos of me and they are splashed over the Seattle Times website. Christian explained that he has Taylor trying to get the article and pictures removed. The look on Christians face when I said about Kate working at the Seattle Times is not a look I want to see again in a hurry. It was dark and cold look on his face. Hell it scared me a little.

I am actually starting to wonder if Kate has something to do with this. But she would have known it was me in those photos. Hopefully Taylor gets it taken down sooner rather than later. Would Kate sell me out? If she did would she be in breach of the NDA she signed? I can feel a headache coming on so I ask Christian to get me some Advil. While we wait for Elliot, Christian makes me a cup of tea and grabs me one of Gail's blueberry muffins.

 **Elliot's POV**

Fuck Christian sounded rather pissed off when he called. I wonder what has happened since we spoke last. Taylor greets me in the foyer and takes me into the lounge room where Ana and Christian are sitting. I take a seat on the sofa while Christian is seated on the ottoman with Ana beside him in her wheelchair.

"Christian what is up?"

Christian hands me the tablet he was holding and told me to read the article. Holy shit no wonder he is pissed. I scroll back to the top of the website and I notice that I am on the Seattle Times website. Oh shit. She wouldn't would she?

"Elliot, was Katherine Kavanagh with you last night?"

"Yes she was Christian. Why?" Then the penny drops. He thinks Kate has something to do with this. After the shit she has pulled already I can understand why Christian thinks she could be involved.

 **Christian's POV**

I ask Elliot if Katherine had access to a computer last night/early this morning. Elliot tells me Katherine had her laptop with her last night. He continues on and explains that last night he woke up and found Katherine sitting at the kitchen table working on her laptop but once she realised Elliot was heading towards her she quickly shut the laptop down. Sounds rather suspicious to me.

Now how the hell do we find out if it was indeed her? Elliot offers to try and find out any information he can as Katherine still thinks Elliot hates me. Taylor comes in and tells us that the article will be removed within the next hour. I am relieved. Let's hope that is the end of it. But before Taylor leaves the room I tell him to keep monitoring the internet for articles about me. I just pray that they don't out Ana as my mystery girl. She has enough on her plate without having the media digging around and into her life.

After Elliot has left I help Ana into bed as her headache hasn't gone. I join her on the bed and wrap my arm around her and she falls asleep. She looks angelic when she sleeps. I could stay here all day and watch her sleep. Eventually I drift off to sleep. I am woken up by soft lips leaving gently kisses on mine. What a way to be woken up. Slowly I open my eyes and see Ana looking back at me smiling.

"Hi. Do you feel any better?" I ask.

"Hi. Yes I feel a lot better now."

Nothing exciting happens for the rest of the day. I think the last few days have really taken their toll on Ana. At the moment all I want from Ana is her to be here by my side.

 **Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

Sam has been pushing me again today at physio. I told her about Saturday night and Christian's reaction. Since I have been doing so well with my resistance exercises with Luke Sam wants to put me on a machine to do leg lifts. I am sitting on the machine with my shins behind a padded bar that I lift using my legs. Sam starts me off with no weights. Sam explains after my session that she is going to start introducing new exercises to my regime. What really has me excited is working at the parallel bars. Does that mean she thinks I am ready to start trying to use my legs?

When we get home I start thinking about Saturday night and Christian's reaction to me standing. After the shock I could tell he was happy it was written all over his face. I want us to be able to share moments like that again. Maybe it is time I allowed Christian to come to my physio session so that Sam can show him how to stand me up. I want to be able to stand and wrap my arms around him occasionally and not have to rely on having Luke and Taylor helping me. Christian is the one I WANT helping me stand here at home. Now that I have made this decision I need to talk to Christian about it tonight.

 **Christians POV**

Fuck why can't this Seattle Times shit just disappear. Taylor has just informed me another article has appeared on their website.

 _Christian Grey's mystery girl identified._

 _We have identified Christian Grey's mystery girl as Anastasia Steele. A source, who knows Miss Steele, identified her earlier today. Seattle Times reported 3 months ago that a Miss Anastasia Steele was in a car accident involving Mr Grey. Nothing was said from the Grey camp. Miss Steele was hospitalised after the crash but no other details are known at present. What does this meeting mean? Why would Grey be meeting with her when it was reported that the accident was caused by her._

After reading the article I am furious. Phoning Taylor I tell him to contact the Seattle Times and have the article removed before I sue their arses. Now how the hell do I keep Ana out of the spotlight? The only thing working in my favour at the moment is they don't realise that Ana is living with me at Escala and not in hospital. I wonder if that SOURCE was Katherine fucking Kavanagh. There will be hell to pay if I find out she is behind Ana's name being released.

I can't concentrate any more and it is just before 5pm so I call Taylor and tell him to get the car ready as we are heading home. Once home I go into my study and upload the article on the tablet so I can show Ana. I find Ana in the library reading a book. She smiles when she sees me enter the room but I can't return the smile as I know that what I am about to tell her is going to upset her. Crouching down beside her so that I am at eye level, I show her the new article. She is pissed off that she has been identified and I don't blame her. She explains she is not pissed off at me but at whoever it was who identified her. When she calms down she tells me we need to talk after dinner and that it has nothing to do with what I just told her. Thank fuck for that.

 **Ana's POV**

After dinner I ask Christian to help me onto the sofa as I feel more comfortable and Christian can sit close to me. Ok here goes.

"Christian I want you to accompany me to a physio session with Sam so that you can be shown how to help me stand."

"Ana you tell me when and I will be there."

I explain to Christian that I want him to be able to stand me up and support me until I am able to stand on my own. There was something majestical about having Christians body so close to me and his arms around me without any barriers.

 **2 days later**

Christian is meeting me at my physio session today. I have told Sam what I want her to show Christian explaining to her that I am not ready for Christian to know everything just yet. All Christian needs to know is that I am able to stand as long as I am supported. Sam agrees that telling Christian everything this soon could be devastating if for some reason I am unable to walk. Until Christian arrives Sam and Luke start with standing me up for 5 minutes then resting for 2 minutes. Every second time an extra minute is added to my standing time. When Christian arrives I am up to standing for 8 minutes with Luke and Sam's support.

Sam shows Christian how to stand me up before sitting me down on the bed and telling Christian to stand in front of me the way Sam was. I place my hands on Christian's shoulders and hold on as he slowly starts to stand me up. Once I am standing I look up and smile at him and mouth I love you. He smiles at me and mouths I love you too. Hell this feels so good having him standing with me holding my waist. After a few minutes Sam gets Christian to sit me back down. Christian can't stop smiling it is like he is the cat that got to eat the canary. Sam has Christian standing me up a few more times. Christian then asks Sam to show him how to help me stand like Luke and Taylor did on Saturday night. I am a little confused as to why he wants to know but Sam agrees to show Christian. Luke helps Sam show Christian. Then it is time for Christian and Luke to stand me up and sit me back down. Sam is happy with the way Christian in assisting me.

 **Christian's POV**

"Sam, could a similar technique be used to get Ana in and out of her wheelchair?" What Sam doesn't need to know is that I already have my own way of getting Ana in and out of her wheelchair.

"Actually Christian the answer is yes."

Sam shows me how to get Ana from the bed that she is on into her wheelchair and then back onto the bed using what they call a standing transfer.. After watching Sam a few times she asks me to try and that she will be there guiding me. It takes a few goes before I am able to do it completely on my own. I still prefer my way of getting Ana in and out of her wheelchair.

Now that I am finished at Ana's physio session I head back to GEH. Taylor has been waiting in the car.

 **Ana's POV**

Now that Christian has left I can continue on with my physio session. Sam uses the standing transfer technique that she just showed Christian to get me onto the leg lift machine. Today Sam has added some weights. Finally my session is over but before I go I ask Luke to wait outside for a moment as I need to speak to Sam in private.

"Sam, I want to be able to speak to someone about what my body is physically able to handle now and in the future."

"Ana, you should make an appointment with Dr Hayes and discuss this with him. If he can't answer your questions he will refer you to someone who can."

"Thanks Sam." I head out to Luke and we head back to Escala.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thursday**

 **Ana's POV**

I called Dr Hayes's receptionist this morning to make an appointment to see Dr Hayes. His receptionist informed me that someone has been contacting the hospital trying to get information about me. Apparently Dr Hayes's receptionist was notified by hospital administration. Every day the hospital receives numerous calls from people trying to get information about me. My guess is that it is journalists trying to get a scoop about me and or my condition. What these dumb idiots don't realise is that I am not even a patient any more. My appointment is Monday after my physio session with Sam. After I get off the phone I call Christian at work. This is something that I can't put off until tonight.

"Christian sorry to bother you at work but I need to talk to you."

"Ana it is a pleasant surprise to hear from you. What do you need to speak to me about?"

I tell Christian everything that Dr Hayes's receptionist told me. Christian is not happy at all. He was swearing and cursing loudly. Maybe I should have waited until tonight to tell him.

 **Christian's POV**

Can't those fucking vultures leave Ana alone. Thank fuck no one at the hospital has given out any information regarding Ana. If I find out whom it is trying to get information on Ana they will not have a job when I am finished with them. As for the company that employs them, well they may be lucky to be still in business when I am finished with them.

 **Ana's POV**

My physio session with Sam was a little different today. Sam got me to position myself in between the parallel bars and put my brakes on. She got me to put my feet on the floor and my hands on the parallel bars. Sam then helped me stand up and told me to use the parallel bars to help hold me up. This is to help with my balance as well as to strengthen my core so that I can stand without needing someone to physically support me. Once I am use to standing using the parallel bars as my support Sam asks me to lift my left leg up as if I was going to take a step, then place it back in the position it was in and then do the same with my right leg. We do 10 minutes of leg raises then sit and rest for 5. I continued doing leg raises at the parallel bars for 45 minutes. Sam and Luke are both amazed at how well I am actually doing. Even I am surprised at how well I did today with my leg raises. I ask Sam if I am able to continue my leg raises at home if I use the breakfast bar and Luke for support. Sam can't see a problem with it but I need to be careful and the minute I feel tired I need to stop.

Once we are home I decide that I am going to get Christian, Taylor and Luke to help me surprise Gail tonight. Gail has been a godsend and this is something I want to do for her. I quickly send Christian a text.

*I want to surprise Gail tonight by standing up with you and Luke supporting me and Taylor supporting Gail. Will you support me? Ana*

*Of course I will support you. No doubt Gail will be surprised just like I was. Christian*

I am so excited about surprising Gail that I can't concentrate on the book that I am trying to read. Eventually I give up and head out into the kitchen and talk to Gail as she prepares dinner. When Christian gets home I ask him to help me to bed so I can get changed for dinner. In our room Christian picks me up and kisses me as he puts me down on the bed.

Mmm I have missed those lips today. I get Christian to get me my long blue skirt and a blue blouse out of the closet. Christian tells me that he spoke to Taylor and Luke about my surprise and it is all set to go. As I get changed Christian goes for a shower and changes into a pair of jeans and a shirt. Christian decides to do a standing transfer to get me back into my chair. Once I am in my chair we go out to the lounge room and Christian calls Taylor.

Both Luke and Taylor appear. Taylor goes and stands near the kitchen but where he can still see Christian. Luke stands on my left while Christian is on my right. After putting my brakes on I slide my feet onto the floor. Christian and Luke help me stand. Once I am standing Christian nods to Taylor who goes to get Gail. He returns a few moments later with Gail but he has blindfolded her. Taylor has turned her around so she is not facing me then removes the blindfold and turns her around so she is facing me and stays standing beside Gail.

"Hello Gail." I say as Taylor turns her around. She looks at me and she starts crying uncontrollably. Thank goodness Taylor is standing beside her supporting her otherwise she would be on the floor. When she pulls herself together a little she comes over and gives me a hug. Christian and Luke help me back into my chair. Gail is still in shock I can see she wants to ask a question as her mouth is opening and closing but nothing is coming out.

"Gail, I wanted you to show you how far I have come since I came to stay here at Escala."

Motioning for Gail to take a seat on the sofa I continue on and tell Gail that me standing has only been a recent thing. Also how I surprised Christian when we had dinner at the Mile High Club.

 **Friday night**

 **Ana's POV**

Christian is ordering in Chinese tonight for our date. I am dressed in my knee length pencil skirt with a semi sheer button up blouse. Christian walks into the bedroom and a huge smile appears across his face. I tell him to have a shower and get changed while I set the table for dinner. Once I have set the table I light the candles and go turn the lights down using the dimmer switch. While waiting for Christian I unbutton the top few buttons of my blouse to show a little cleavage. Christian comes and sits at the table and I can see that his eyes just about pop out of his head when he sees my shirt. I notice that he also was squirming in his seat. Yes that was the reaction I was after. May be tonight WILL get a little interesting.

After dinner I tell Christian I am a little tired and want to go into the bathroom do a few things before bed. He follows me into the bathroom and we are both at the vanity basin but facing each other. While Christian is distracted brushing his teeth I reach over and start stroking him through his pants. His cock starts to harden as I continue and a groan escapes his mouth. I look up and see that he is looking down at me with a questioning look on his face. Smiling at him I continue to rub his length but with my other hand I start to undo his pants and once they are undone I use both hands to pull them down. Now Christian stands before me in his shirt and boxers. I continue stroking and rubbing his cock with my hand and I notice that Christian has started groaning more.

"Christian, carry me to bed please and sit me on the edge with my feet on the floor."

Christian gently lifts me and does as I asked. When I am positioned on the side of the bed I spread my legs and motion for Christian to stand between my legs. I start to lift his shirt up so he understands that I want him to take it off. Christian is standing between my legs in only his boxers. I reach for the waistband of Christians boxers and he stops me.

"Ana I don't want you to do anything you are not ready for."

"Christian, I WANT to do this. Please let me do this for you."

I slowly lower his boxers which lets his cock out of jail so to speak. Fuck that is one large cock. Once I get his boxers off I start running my fingers up and down his length. Occasionally I run my finger nails along his length and he shudders. I wrap my hand around his cock and start moving it up and down. Once I get use to the action I start going faster. The sounds coming from Christian's mouth are spurring me on. I look up and see that Christian has his eyes closed so I slowly move my head forward and when my hand is at the base of his cock I stick out my tongue and lick the head of it. His eyes fly open and he looks at me. I just open my mouth wider and slowly take him into my mouth never breaking eye contact with Christian. Slowly I start moving my head so I am taking him in and out of my mouth. I run my tongue along the underside of your his cock as I move him in and out of my mouth. I am only taking ¾ of his cock into my mouth at the moment until I get the hang of this. Then I start sucking his cock. Fuck I didn't realise he could get any harder than he already was but I can feel him harden in my mouth as I continue to suck and swirl. I am glad I don't have a gag reflex as Christians cock has started to go down the back of my throat as I take him as far as I can into my mouth. Christian places his hands on my shoulders as I increase the speed in which I am taking him in my mouth.

"Ana stop I am about to cum" he murmurs.

I don't care if he comes in my mouth so I maintain my current rhythm. A spurt of cum hits the back of my throat just as I start moving my head forward again. Christian comes in my mouth and I swallow and take every last drop of cum that he releases into my mouth. I slowly take Christian out of my mouth and lick his cock clean as I go.

"Fucking hell Ana. Where did you learn to do that?" He stammers.

"You would be surprised what you can learn from a Dolly or Cleo magazine." I say smiling at Christian. Kate always had them lying around the apartment. So I would read them and store the information away for when I may actually need it.

Christian picks me up from the edge of the bed and places me into bed properly. I am still fully dressed but the look in his eyes tells me I won't be dressed for long.

 **Christian's POV**

Holy fucking shit. That is the best blow job ever. How can someone who has never done that before give such a performance on their first attempt. I am totally blown away. Gently I lift Ana and place her on the bed properly and look into her eyes. My own eyes are full of want and desire but the ball is in Ana's court. I lean down and kiss her passionately.

"Christian can you help me get undressed? I feel a little overdressed"

She sits up so I can undress her top half. Slowly I unbutton her blouse. As I slide the blouse off her shoulders I kiss her neck and she lets out a soft groan. I undo the side zip of her skirt and gently coax her skirt up and over her hips. Once I have it around her waist I lift it up and over her head. I reach around her back and undo her bra as I continue to kiss her neck. Gently I lay her back onto the bed leaving her bra in position for now. I make my way back up to her lips kissing her gently as I go. As I deepen my kiss with Ana I move my hands and start stroking her boob through her bra.

"Take it off Christian I want to feel your touch."

Hell I don't have to be told twice so I remover her bra without breaking contact with her lips. Ana's hands start to explore my torso. Her touch is so soft and gentle. We are all hands and tongues above the waist. I slowly move towards her breasts kissing her gently as I go. Taking her left breast into my mouth I start sucking and kissing her breast as my hand gently strokes her right breast. Ana squirms underneath me. I can feel her heart beating faster as I continue. She is running her fingers through my hair. My mouth makes it way over to her right breast and I start paying it the same attention that I gave the left one. Eventually I make my way back to Ana's lips. Her soft lips are waiting for me as I kiss her deeply. Tonight has been unbelievable. Ana tries to stifle a yawn and I know it's time to call it a night.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian gets out of bed and grabs my tank top and his boxers. I tuck my tank top under my pillow and tell him boxers are optional with a smirk on my face. He drops his boxers on the floor and climbs back into bed. I turn onto my side so I am facing him and I tell him to snuggle up against my front. Tonight I want to feel his naked body against my body. I am not ready to sleep completely naked yet. There is a big unknown about my parts and if they even work. I drift off to sleep with Christian holding me.

 **Christian's POV**

Hell I am in heaven. I can't believe everything that has happened between us tonight. Eventually I drift off to sleep thinking about the blow job that Ana gave me earlier on.

 **Saturday**

 **Christians POV**

Elliot called me and told me he would be over at 2pm. He needs to speak to me about Katherine Kavanagh. I wonder if he has found something out. Earlier Ana headed down to the gym with Luke since I am busy in my study finalising figures for a deal I am working on. Luke still won't tell me anything about Ana's sessions with Sam. I know Ana calls her dad every few days as she misses him.

 **Ana's POV**

I am hell bent on strengthening my legs. Sam is going to be the one getting a shock on Monday at my physio session. While in here in the Escala gym yesterday I spotted a single bar that is similar to the parallel bars at physio. So I am standing up using it to support my left side and Luke is on my right side supporting me. I have been doing my leg raises but I got bored doing them so I started swinging my left leg back and forward and after a minute I stop for a minute then do the same with my right leg. Luke isn't real happy that I am doing exercises that Sam has not approved but I don't give a stuff. This is my body and I am not in any pain and I am comfortable so he can go suck on a lemon. When you think about it as you walk your hips move and that is all I am doing.

After my session with Luke we head upstairs and I find Christian sitting at the breakfast bar. He tells me that Elliot is coming over at 2pm to talk about Kate. I make my way into kitchen and get a glass and pour myself a glass of juice. Christian is watching me so I poke my tongue at him. He gets up walks around to me and kisses me just as we hear the ping of the elevator. Elliot has arrived.

 **Christian's POV**

Elliot has no idea about Ana's recovery and we discussed it and Ana doesn't want anyone other than me, my Escala staff and her hospital support team knowing. After we all say hello we head into the lounge room. Ana is in her wheelchair sitting beside the ottoman and I am on the ottoman while Elliot is on the sofa. I am anxious to find out what Elliot knows.

"Come on Elliot spill the beans."

Elliot tells us that he went to Kate's apartment on Thursday night. He continues and tells us that when he got there her laptop on the end of the kitchen table switched on but the lid was down. He didn't think anything of it until later on when she was complaining about a deadline she was struggling to meet. Later on she asked Elliot to join her in the bath but he declined and told her while she relaxed in the bath he was going to organise a surprise for her. Of course she believed him. Once he knew she was in the bath he opened up her laptop and found an open document.

 **Elliot's POV**

I look at Christian and Ana before telling them that the document I seen was an article about Ana. Christian doesn't take it so well. Thank fuck Ana was holding his hand which stopped him from getting up and punching something. That girl has such a calming effect on my brother. When he calms down I fill them in on what was in the article. It was about all about Ana up until the morning of her accident. Christian asked me what I did after I read the article so I tell them that I shut the screen back down and went about organising her surprise. They don't need to know what the surprise was.

After finding that article I decided that I am going to cut my ties with Kate if this article is published by the Seattle Times. I don't care how good of a fuck she is. She has lied to me and is now hell bent on destroying Ana. Ana is not to blame for Kate's fucked up mind. Hell if Kate actually listened to Ana the day that she was discharged then this would be a totally different story. But no Kate thinks she knows everything and is hell bent on destroying the 2 people in front of me. I hate to think what she has in store for Christian. But at least Christian has the NDA that he can use against Kate.

Hell I feel better now that I have got that off my chest. I have decided that I am going to toy with Kate for another week or so then I am kicking her arse to the curb. What Christian doesn't know is I plan on leaving Kate with a gift before I kick her arse to the curb. I just need to set the plan in motion.

 **Christian's POV**

I am fucking fuming about what Elliot found on Katherine's laptop. She intends to feed Ana to the sharks that are the paparazzi. Hell Ana won't be able to go anywhere or do anything on her own. Luke is going to have to be with her at all times if I am not with her. Not sure that is going to go down real well. Thankfully they still haven't got wind of Ana not being in hospital still. Having Reynolds escort Ana the night we went to the Mile High Club has worked in our favour. It made it appear to the media that she was driven to and from the hospital to meet with me.

May be its time I got Welch to do a little digging. I don't want to pressure Ana into telling me anything about Katherine but if she willingly tells me then I am not going to stop her.

 **Ana's POV**

Why would Kate do this I thought her parents raised her with better morals than the ones she seems to have at this point in time? She is trying to destroy me knowing full well that when I recover I am going to have to get a job. What employer wants an employee whose name has been smeared all over the tabloids and has been linked to Christian Grey? From what Kate told me he has a reputation for being ruthless. I am so fucking pissed off at Kate at this moment that I am contemplating telling Christian everything about her sordid past. The only thing that is stopping me is that if any of it gets out, Kate will come after Christian and she won't give a flying fuck about breaching the NDA as she will feel like her life is already ruined.

Thinking about all this is making my head spin so I excuse myself and head to our bedroom. Christian follows me a few minutes later asking if I am ok. I shake my head before asking him to put me to bed so I can rest. He picks me up and gently places me on our bed before gently kissing me and heads back out to Elliot in the lounge room.

 **Later that night**

Thank goodness today is over. After my rest I felt a little better. Christian has been quiet since Elliot left but I assume he is processing everything that Elliot told us. Hell even I am struggling to get my head around what Kate is doing. Now all we can do is wait and see if the article makes an appearance.


	23. Chapter 23

**Monday Morning**

 **Ana's POV**

I have physio with Sam at 11am and my appointment at 2:30pm with Dr Hayes. So I have a few hours before I need to head to the hospital. Gail is in the kitchen so I am sitting at the table keeping her company. Suddenly my phone starts ringing and I see that it is Christian calling me.

"Hi Christian. What can I do for you?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"Ana, I need you to listen to what I am about to tell you. Sawyer is going to give you the tablet with an article that has just been posted up on the Seattle Times website."

Holy fucking hell the bitch went through with it. Christian wants me to read the article and write down anything that is incorrect or false and once I am finished Luke will fax it to him immediately.

 _How innocent is Miss Anastasia Steele?_

 _Miss Anastasia Steele recently graduated from WSU Vancouver College of Liberal Arts – English Major. There are no photos of Anastasia at the graduation ceremony. Why would you miss your own graduation? Did she go out celebrating the night before and have a hangover. Whilst at WSU Miss Steele was seen drinking every weekend at the local club. Guys were all over her. Miss Steele never seemed to mind the attention. The question we all want to know is how many actually went home with Miss Anastasia Steele if you get the drift._

 _The day of her accident she was relocating to Seattle. Was the move because of someone special? The only person who can answer that is Anastasia Steele herself. But recently she was spotted with one of Christian Grey's security. As reported previously by Seattle Times both Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey left the Mile High Club in tears._

That fucking bitch. How dare she insinuate that I am a slut. The apple never falls to far from the tree. I take a piece of paper and make a list for Christian.

1\. I did NOT have a hangover the day of Graduation I had food poisoning and was on bed rest per Doctors orders. Kate knows this as she took me to the hospital the night before.

2\. Yes I went out to the local club but it was once a month and that was because Kate dragged me along. I rarely drank alcohol when at the club.

3\. The only guy that got close to me was Jose and he is like a brother to me. Ray and Jose Snr served together in the military.

4\. I have NEVER liked the kind of attention that I got whilst at the club. Guys' trying to grab me and feel me up is not my ideal night out.

5\. As you know I have NEVER been with anyone.

6\. You know why I was moving to Seattle. And you also know that I was not moving to Seattle for someone special as Kate put it. Someone special came into my life after my accident.

I give the list to Luke for him to fax to Christian. How dare that bitch imply that I would take guys home? The truth is, it was her that she was describing in that article. Everything she accused me of doing is EXACTLY what she did except for the moving to Seattle for someone special part.

Finally it's time for my physio session with Sam. We are working at the parallel bars again today. Sam strands me up and gets me doing leg lifts again. After 10 minutes she adds some weights to my ankles. Sam has me doing the leg lifts for about 30 minutes. Luke drops me in it when he lets slip what I was doing during Saturdays gym session at Escala. I really thought Sam was going to go off at me but she didn't.

After my leg lifts I show Sam what I was doing in the gym on Saturday. She tells me to continue doing it. I am seated back in my wheelchair and Sam has me sitting with my leg straight. She has put a chair under my leg so that my feet are hanging over the edge of the chair. I am flexing my ankles and I am curious as to why. Soon enough I know why she has me flexing them. She stands me back up and asks Luke to remove my wheelchair and stand behind me. I am standing here with Sam in front of me and Luke behind me.

"Ana I want you to move your left leg forward. Luke and I are here in case you over balance."

Shit I am about to take my first step since my accident. I can feel the tears building but I need to concentrate. I slightly lift my left foot and move it forward. Then I do the same with my right foot. It's not the most attractive steps but hell it is steps. I wish Daddy was here to see this. After a few more steps Sam gets me to lean on her for support and Luke gets my wheelchair so I can sit back down. Hell that took a lot of energy to take those steps but Sam tells me it will get easier. Sam gives me strict instructions not to attempt taking steps at home. She even reads Luke the riot act about it. Now physio is over its time for Dr Hayes appointment.

I may finally have some answers to my questions I have about my physical ability. I have written a list of questions to ask Dr Hayes. They make me blush and I haven't even asked the Doctor. I am in Dr Hayes waiting room with Luke. He is going to wait outside while I see Dr Hayes. Thank fuck for that considering some of the questions are very personal.

My name is called and I enter Dr Hayes office. Dr Hayes asks me how things are going with everything so I fill him in on my progress with Sam. He is surprised at how far I have come in this short amount of time. But I am a determined individual. Dr Hayes has me performing simple tests while I am still seated in my wheelchair. He is rather surprised at how strong my legs are. I get out my list of questions and start asking Dr Hayes.

Questions for Dr Hayes.

1\. Will my periods return? If so when? Gross question but they haven't returned yet.

2\. Does he recommend I go on birth control of some sort? If so what kind? I know that birth control can be used to help regulate my period.

3\. Will I regain feeling down below? It's not something that has been tested.

4\. Is there some way I can test to see if I have any feeling or sensation? Not sure I want to know the answer to this.

5\. Is there anything that will stop me from having sexual relations?

6\. If I can have sex what is the possibility of becoming Pregnant?

7\. How will pregnancy affect my body/fractures?

8\. Will I need ongoing physio once I am walking on my own?

9\. What issues could I have once I have recovered?

Responses to my Questions:

1\. For a patient who has a spinal cord injury or trauma/swelling of the spinal cord it normally takes your period up to 6 months to return.

2\. Yes it is recommended that I start some form of birth control even if I am not sexually active. It will help regulate my cycle once my period returns. Dr Hayes tells me it is my decision but most spinal patients either use the Depo shot or the pill.

3\. Regaining feeling below varies from patient to patient. Some get full feeling/ sensation and others get none or very little.

4\. The only way to find out is by having an OBY/GEN Doctor perform a few sensation tests. He gives me the name of a Doctor that can assist with performing the tests. They will also be able to assist with the method of birth control that I decide to go with.

5\. I can have sexual relations. The only thing that needs to be considered is my physical ability during sex. Until I fully recover positions during sex will be limited. I must also remember not to push my body to hard.

6\. The chances of falling pregnant are the same as before I had my accident. So some form of protection is necessary. Whether it be condoms or birth control.

7\. If I become pregnant I may have some complications in the last few months. Carrying a baby in the later months strains your lower back. To stabilise my fracture they used a plate and screws so this may make it more uncomfortable. If it gets too much for my body to handle they may admit me into hospital where I can be monitored.

8\. Some patients do need to continue with physio but Sam will decide that once I am walking properly.

9\. Dragging of my feet may happen if I get really tired. I may have muscle spasms but they will be mild. It will look like I have a TENS machine attached to my leg and its switched on.

Leaving Dr Hayes office my head feels like it is on information overload. Hell that is a lot to take in but at least now I have some answer. If I have any more questions Dr Hayes told me just to make an appointment.

When I get back to Escala I go into our bedroom and call Doctor Greene's office. I want to get the tests done sooner rather than later also I can sort out about some form of birth control. My appointment is next week. Going to the appointment won't be a problem but getting me onto an examination table could be interesting. I don't want Luke in the room helping me on and off the table while I am practically naked. Maybe I could ask Jackie to assist me. Luke would still drive me to the hospital and Jackie could go with me into the Doctors examination room and assist. I will ask Jackie in the morning. Unfortunately I am going to have to tell Christian about my appointment. But I am just going to tell him that I am going to see about birth control and the Doctor wants to do an examination before proscribing any form of birth control.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana had her appointment with Dr Hayes today. For Ana's sake I hope that she got the answers she was hoping for. I will leave it up to her what she tells me from her appointment with Dr Hayes. Once we pull up at Escala I take the bunch of flowers and head up to the apartment. I find Ana at the table with her back to me so I sneak up on her and place the flowers on the table in front of her. Leaning in I give her a quick kiss and ask her about her day.

She tells me about her appointment with Dr Hayes and that he is happy with my progress. I was not expecting Ana to tell me she had made an appointment with a Dr Greene to discuss her options for birth control.

 **Ana's POV**

After dropping the birth control bomb on Christian I explain that it is to help regulate my cycle. He looks relieved though that I am considering birth control. We discuss my appointment and how I want Jackie to help me whilst I am actually in the Doctors examination room and Christian agrees. He even offers to pay Jackie for assisting me at the Doctors. I realise that Jackie accompanying me to my appointment is not part of my discharge agreement.

 **Friday**

Sam has had me walking up and down the parallel bars again today. I am improving each day. Luke doesn't need to stand behind me anymore as my balance has improved. Next week Sam wants me to try and walk up and down the parallel bars without holding onto the bars for support. Sam seems to think it won't be long before I will be walking around using callipers. I want Daddy to be here when that happens.

The article in the Seattle Times on Monday caused a few problems for me. There are people leaving comments on the Seattle Times website about me and what they have supposably done with me. Obviously they are looking for their 5 minutes of fame. Christian is furious. He has his legal team looking into if Kate's article has breached the NDA she signed. I really hope something can be done about Kate and done soon.

It's time to focus on my date with Christian. I think a repeat performance of last Friday night may be in order. Christian has been rather stressed this week especially with the crap Kate has pulled. A few nights this week I gave him a hand job as we were already in bed. I still don't want Christian to touch me down below until after I have seen Dr Greene next week.

 **Saturday Night**

Elliot is coming over for dinner. He wants to talk to us both about Kate. Not sure I want to know what the bitch is up to.

I convince Christian to sit beside me at the table. Little did he know I had plans for him. After Christian cleared the dinner plates I put my hand on his knee under the table which he didn't flinch at. While he is talking to Elliot I move my hand and start rubbing his cock. I can see that he is trying not to squirm and alert Elliot to something happening under the table. Christian just looks across to me and smiles. I think nothing of it until I feel his hand which was on my knee making its way up my thigh and under the skirt that I am wearing. Christian stops mid way up my thigh and starts stroking it. I can see him smirking at me while he listens to Elliot. Christian offers to get dessert but before he stands he subtly adjusts himself before standing and heading to the kitchen. I am glad that he adjusted himself before standing up and heading to the kitchen. If he had continued to stroke my leg I was going to undo his pants and give him a hand job while sitting at the table with Elliot.

Once dessert is finished we head into the lounge room.

 **Elliot's POV**

Now that we are all relaxed in the lounge room I need to fill Christian and Ana in on the latest developments with Kate. Kate has been questioning me about Christian and what I know about Christian and Ana. She knows Christian asked me to help move Ana's belongings. I have continued to play dumb and not let on that I have sorted things out with Christian.

"Christian, Kate is preparing another story to be published this week. All I know is she is trying to dig up some dirt on you."

"Fuck. That bitch is going down. The minute she breaches that NDA in any way her arse is being sued."

I start laughing and Christian and Ana both look at me. My plan is in motion. Kate arse will be kicked to the curb not long after she publishes the article.

"Christian I need you to promise me you won't go after Kate until I give you the all clear. I need her to think I am on her side until my plan is finished."

What Christian doesn't realise is I have already set my plan in motion and have even planted the seed in Kate's mind. She is seriously considering my idea.

 **Christian's POV**

That bitch better not start spruiking shit again. Her boss was NOT very happy when he was contacted by a Lawyer, who I have representing Ana, and told that the article about Ana not being so innocent was slanderous and if he allowed an article like that to be published again that Ana would sue their arses. And if she did sue them she would WIN as she can prove that the information in that story was indeed false.

Barney will have his work cut out for him tomorrow. I want him to set up an alert on my computer and phone so that I am notified when an article about Ana or me is published on the Seattle Times website. Taylor's phone will also have this alert set up in case for some reason I don't have my phone on me and I don't have access to my emails.

I wonder what Elliot is up to. Hopefully it is nothing that will land him in trouble.

Elliot starts telling us what has been happening at work.

"Some clown at work thought it would be funny to nail my office desk draws shut." He tells us.

I burst out laughing. After I calm down we just talk about things in general whilst having a cognac. Once Elliot finished his cognac he says goodnight and leaves. Picking up Ana I carry her to bed. She changes into her tank top as I strip down to my boxers and we lay in bed facing each other before falling asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Wednesday**

 **Christian's POV**

On my way home Elliot called me to tell me that Katherine Kavanagh's employer the Seattle Times has approved an article about Ana and me which will be publishing tomorrow. He can't tell me what is in the article as he hasn't been able to gain access to her laptop and she hasn't told him what the article is about. The only reason he knows that the article is being published tomorrow is because she rang him once the article was approved and was all excited about it. FUCK. I wonder what shit she says this time. May be she will fuck up and I can go after her for breaching the NDA.

When I get home I tell Ana about my conversation with Elliot and we have a quiet night watching a movie before going to bed.

 **Thursday**

 **Ana's POV**

I am on eggshells waiting for the article to be published on the Seattle Times website. I hardly slept last night. Christian wasn't much better. He was tossing and turning. Today is going to be stressful and I don't think I am going to be able to maintain my focus on my physio session with Sam like I need to so I am going to cancel. Grabbing my phone I call Sam and let her know that I will not be there for my session today. Once I am off the phone to Sam I text Christian.

*I have cancelled my physio session with Sam today. Am stressing about article and wouldn't be able to maintain focus like I need to. Ana*

*I completely understand. Once I have finished this meeting I am actually heading home. See you soon and I Love You. Christian*

*I Love You too Christian. Ana*

Shit Christian must really be stressed if he is coming home from work. I go and find Luke in Taylor's office and tell him I am not going to my physio session today. Now all I can do is wait. Wait for Christian and wait for this article to appear.

 **Christian's POV**

I have had Andrea reschedule all my remaining appointments for next week. This meeting couldn't be changed so that is the only reason I am actually here. Once my meeting is finished I text Taylor, head downstairs and go back to Escala to be with Ana. On the way home both mine and Taylor's phones get a notification. I look at my phone and see that it is an alert that an article has been published on the Seattle Times website. Since we are a few moments from Escala I will wait until I get to the apartment. However Taylor reads the article in the elevator. He keeps a stone cold look on his face so I can't tell either way about the article. I go in search of Ana once I am in the apartment and I find her in the Library.

"Ana I just got the notification about the article."

I tell her to meet me in the lounge room as I head to my study to get the tablet. While I head back to the lounge room I open up the Seattle Times website. Once it is loaded I lock the screen again and hand the tablet to Ana. I reach down pick her up and sit on the lounge so that she is on my lap.

 **Ana's POV**

I am on Christians lap and he supports my lower back with one arm while wrapping the other arm around my waist. Snaking my arm around his waist I unlock the table and position the tablet so that we both can read the article.

 _Where are Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey?_

 _Crash victim Anastasia Steele seems to have vanished since her accident just over 3 months ago. Miss Steele has been seen once since her accident and she was being escorted by one of Mr Grey's security men. Mr Grey is hardly seen outside of office hours since the accident. Before the accident Mr Grey was regularly spotted at the Mile High Club. The night Miss Steele was spotted was the same night that Mr Grey was seen at the Mile High Club. When each of them left the premises it could be seen that they had been crying. Is it just a coincidence that this is the first and last time that Miss Steele has been seen since her accident?_

 _What we know about the accident -_

 _Anastasia Steele was involved in a crash with Christian Grey just over 3 months ago. Christian Grey was in an SUV when a VW beetle being driven by Anastasia Steele crashed into his SUV. Not many details about this accident have been released. What we do know is that Miss Steele's car ended up the wrong way and hit the SUV containing Mr Grey. Mr Grey organised for the vehicles to be removed from the scene and taken to an unknown location._

That bitch. She has worked that article so that there is nothing that hasn't already been reported on. I glance up at Christian and he is actually smiling but I don't know why. When he realises I am looking at him he starts laughing.

"Christian I don't find this article funny at all."

"Ana, Katherine fucking Kavanagh has FUCKED up when writing this article." He laughs again.

How could she have fucked up? What don't I know?

 **Christian's POV**

Once I stop laughing I look at Ana before speaking.

"Ana, it was never revealed to the public that I had organised for the vehicles to be removed from the scene and taken to an undisclosed location. Katherine fucking Kavanagh has breached the NDA that she signed."

I go on to explain that the only other people who knew about me organising it was Taylor and Sawyer. The police didn't care what happened to the vehicles they just wanted them moved. And that the only way Katherine could have known is if she overheard me discussing it when I was at the hospital. Continuing on I tell Ana that remember Taylor and me discussing it outside of her room one afternoon while Katherine was visiting, and that she more than likely has overheard us discussing it.

I call out for Taylor. Taylor appears and I tell him that Katherine Kavanagh has finally fucked up. He looks a little puzzled so I hand him the tablet and tell him to reread the last line. It takes him a few moments before he realises exactly what I am saying.

Once Taylor leaves the room I shuffle forward and stand with Ana in my arms and walk towards our bedroom as I noticed Ana trying to hide a yawn when I was talking to Taylor.

"You need a rest Ana." I say as I place her on our bed then lean down kiss her gently on her soft lips and her forehead. It doesn't take long and she is fast asleep. I head straight into Taylors office and tell him to meet me in my study in 5 minutes. Once I am in my office I quickly ring Elliot and tell him that I need to see him before he goes anywhere near Katherine Kavanagh. When Taylor enters I tell him I have contacted Elliot and am waiting for him to come over later. Explaining that Elliot has a plan in motion regarding kicking her arse to the curb and that he doesn't want me to go after her until he has finalised his plan.

"What has Elliot got planned Sir?"

"Taylor, I can honestly say I have no idea what Elliot has planned for Katherine Kavanagh." I tell him.

Taylor heads back to his office and I start working through my work emails so that Ana can rest.

 **Elliot's POV**

Obviously the article Kate wrote has been published on the website. Christian was adamant that I go see him before going anywhere near Kate. Kate is expecting me to be late tonight as I have an appointment at 5:30pm. I was hoping that the article would have been delayed for 24 hours but it doesn't matter. My plan is already half complete.

When I arrive at Escala I head up to the penthouse and Taylor takes me into Christian's study where he motions for me to take a seat. Taylor stands beside me and I know this is serious.

"Elliot where are you at with your plan for Katherine?"

"The final touches will be finalised by the end of tonight. Why?"

He tells me that Kate fucked up and has breached the NDA that she signed. Explaining that the last line of her article was her undoing because there were only 3 people who knew that information and 2 of them are in this room and one of them isn't me. And the other person was Sawyer.

"If only you, Taylor and Sawyer knew then how did Kate find out?"

"She overheard us talking outside Ana's hospital room when she was visiting Ana." He tells me.

Right that has made me even more determined to go through with my plan. I better get going; I don't want to be late for my appointment.

"Christian I will call you in the morning once I have finalised my plan and after that I don't give a flying FUCK what happens to that bitch." I stand up and see myself out the apartment.

 **Christian's POV**

I really am curious as to what Elliot is up too. Tomorrow can't come soon enough. I get the NDA out of the filing cabinet and reread it to make sure everything is in order. Thankfully everything is correct. Once I get the all clear from Elliot in the morning I will have my legal team draw up the papers to be served to Katherine Kavanagh for breaching the NDA. Her headache is about to begin. As for the Seattle Times I am still not sure what I am going to do with them just yet. Welch better hurry up and get me her background check or his arse will be out the door. Picking up the phone I call Welch.

"Welch, I need that background check on Katherine Kavanagh completed by later tonight. Email it to me."

"Yes Mr Grey."

I hang up the phone and go to Ana who is still in bed asleep. Putting my phone on silent I place it on the bedside table. Quietly I climb into bed beside her and watch her sleep. This is so relaxing.

 **Elliot's POV**

The final part of my plan is now in place. I head over to Kate's for dinner but I am not staying the night as I have a meeting in the morning and I need to be on the ball. If I stay here I won't get much sleep and I need my sleep to be ready for the meeting. All that is left to do is kick her arse to the curb. Do I do it now or wait until after Christian hits her with breaching the NDA? I will talk to Christian about it in the morning.

 **Christian's POV**

Welch emailed me the background check on Katherine. It was an interesting read. Ana is right when she said that everything Katherine accused her of was what Katherine has done. There is some very interesting information in Katherine's background check.

Public intoxication – 4 times arrested 2 verbal warnings.

Public nuisance – 2 times.

Loss of License – 6 months. Speeding offences

Assaulting a police officer - conviction recorded

Assaulting a boyfriend – 3 separate convictions.

Underage Drinking – warning and fine.

The biggest shock I found was Katherine Kavanagh was involved in a car crash when she was 19. Katherine caused the accident when she ran a stop sign because she was sending a text message on her phone. The driver of the other vehicle had to have their leg amputated. She was charged with driving without due care. But that is all Welch could find out about the accident.

Something also happened while she was at WSU because she deferred her studies for a full term. It looks like the original deferral was for 12 months. I wonder what could have made her defer her studies for 12 months but she returned after 1 term.

After I have spoken to Elliot in the morning about Katherine I will talk to Ana about the information Welch uncovered.

 **Elliot's POV**

Christian and Taylor are waiting for me in Christian's study. We exchange mornings as I sit down opposite him with a huge smile on my face.

"You are all smiles this morning Elliot. Want to tell us what has you in such a good mood?"

"Well you know how I had something planned for Kate?" They both nod at me. "After I left here last night I put the last part of the plan into action." I stand and lift my shirt and reveal the Tattoo that I have above my heart. It reads Katherine.

"Elliot what the FUCK did you do that for?" Christian yells.

"Calm down Christian it's NOT real. Kate thinks it is real but it is a temporary tattoo." Knowing that Kate had played me like a fool I wanted my revenge. But my revenge would be something that couldn't be easily rectified.

 **Flash back**

 _Kate started talking about getting a tattoo of a butterfly on her shoulder. When Kate mentions this I know exactly what I am going to do to extract my revenge. So I talk to her about us both getting a tattoo of each other's name. At first Kate isn't real sure but when I tell her I would get her name tattooed just above my heart she is all for it. She decides that she will get Elliot written on her chest above her heart as well. Kate arranges to get her tattoo done on Tuesday after work. I tell Kate I will check my schedule and book myself an appointment._

 **End of Flash back**

After Christian calms down a little I start explaining everything. Christian and Taylor can't control their laughter which makes me start laughing. When we have stopped laughing I tell Christian that my temporary tattoo will only last a week. Which means I have less than a week to kick her arse to the curb.

"Christian, would it be wise to kick her arse to the curb before you hit her with the breach of NDA papers?

"Elliot, the sooner the better."

"Ok. Now I need an excuse to kick her arse to the curb."

"I am sure you will think of something Elliot."

He's right I will think of something that won't blow up in my face. I leave Christian's and head off to work.

 **Christian's POV**

I can't believe Elliot convinced Katherine to get his name tattooed on her chest. Thinking about it still makes me chuckle. Jackie will be finished with Ana soon and I want to see her before she heads off to her appointment with Dr Greene followed by her physio session with Sam. Knocking on our bedroom door Ana opens the door with a big smile on her face. I lean down and whisper in her ear that Elliot has extracted his revenge on Katherine and I will explain later. Kissing Ana passionately before I tell her I am heading to GEH and will be home tonight about 5:30pm for out date.

 **Ana's POV**

Dr Greene's waiting room is rather empty so Luke, Jackie and I wait until my name is called then Jackie comes with me as we are escorted into an examination room. The nurse tells me to get up onto the examination table and remove my skirt and panties. Jackie helps me onto the table before helping me lift my skirt up and lowering my panties. I feel a little exposed and uncomfortable when Dr Greene comes into the room.

"Hello Anastasia. My name is Dr Greene. What can I do for you today?"

"Dr Greene I recently had a car accident in which I had swelling of the spinal cord at C5. The swelling subsided and I am regaining my feeling/sensation and movement back. I want to know if I have any feeling/sensation in my female parts."

She nods her head and explains there are a few tests she can perform to assess my feeling/sensation for that area. Dr Greene explains that none of the tests will include penetration as the Clitoris is the most sensitive and if I have feeling and sensation there then I will have feeling and sensation inside my vagina. I am relieved that this is possible. Knowing will put my mind at ease. I have been too scared to let Christian touch me in case I don't realise and it upsets him. Having these tests will give me an answer and if I can't feel it then I can talk to Christian about it. Although it is not something I am looking forward to but if I need to then I will.

Once the tests are performed Jackie helps me get dressed again and into my wheelchair. Dr Greene goes through the results of the tests and tells me that I have complete sensation and feeling. That is a relief. We discuss about birth control options and she suggests the pill for now since I my period has not returned yet. If I am to have sex with in the next 7 days I need to make sure he wears a condom. Don't think Dr Greene has anything to worry about in that department. Sex with Christian is still a little way off. Leaving her office Luke and I head off to my physio session with Sam.

I give Luke my prescription and ask him to take it to the hospital pharmacy to be filled once Sam has started my physio session. Sam is waiting for me at the parallel bars so I know we are walking again today. My balance has improved and I am now walking up and down the parallel bars without holding on or Sam in front of me. My stamina has increased and I don't need to rest as often. Sam tells me that I will be able to start learning how to walk using the callipers next week. After Luke returned and Sam was happy with the amount of time I had spent working at the parallel bars she gets Luke to position my wheelchair behind me so that I can lower myself into my wheelchair. Sam gets me to hold onto the parallel bars before she tells me to slowly lower my backside into the wheelchair.

Luke and I head home. I can't wipe the smile off my face. Heading into our bedroom I get the clothes I am going to wear tonight and put them on Christian's side of the bed and go find Luke to help me into bed. Luke leaves so I strip completely off and put on my clean panties and bra before slipping on a loose fitting knee length skirt and a plain blouse. Just before Christian is due home I get Luke to come and help me back into my chair. Hopefully I won't need assistance for much longer. I wheel out into the kitchen and Gail has put what I need to set the table onto a tray so I can go set the table for tonight. Finally I get the table set the way I want it. All I have to do is light the candles just before we sit down for dinner. Romantic candle lit dinner for two.


	25. Chapter 25

**Christian's POV**

When I arrive home I see Ana is dressed for out date tonight so I go jump in the shower before getting dressed and joining her in the lounge room. When I sit down she asks about what happened with Elliot this morning. So I tell her everything that Elliot told me. She starts laughing when I tell her about Elliot's tattoo being temporary and Katherine's is permanent.

Then I move onto what is happening with the NDA breach. My legal team have written Katherine Kavanagh a letter outlining her breach and that I am starting legal proceedings against her. The letter also included the NDA with the breach highlighted. Taylor will deliver the letter in person tomorrow.

So what Katherine does next is any ones guess. But I am hoping that this is the end off all this crap that has been published by the Seattle Times. If it isn't then I will proceed as per my legal team's instructions.

Dinner is ready so we head into the dining room and I notice that Ana has us sitting side by side. I am a little confused but take my seat beside her.

 **Ana's POV**

Once we have finished our main course Christian and I just sit at the table discussing what else happened during our day. As we are talking I reach my hand over and place it on his thigh. He put his hand on my thigh and gently squeezes. I take my hand and start rubbing his cock through his pants. It doesn't take long for his cock to start hardening underneath my hand. He smirks at me and slips his hand up under my skirt stopping mid thigh and gently stroking my thigh with his thumb.

So he wants to play does he? I unbutton his pants and lower the zipper before sliding my hand into his pants and start rubbing him through his boxers. A slight moan comes from his lips.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana is being bold again tonight she is rubbing me through my boxers at the kitchen table. Thank fuck we are eating alone this time. I want to go further but I don't know how she will react. Do I take my hand further up her thigh?

"Yes Christian."

It's like she read my mind. So I look into her eyes and I can see that her eyes are full of want. She starts rubbing my cock harder as I slide my hand further up her thigh. I am almost at her apex when I stop. She is getting a hot and flustered and it is turning me on. Shit I can't do this NOT at the dining room table. I run my thumb over her panties and feel her warmth.

"Ana we need to stop. I want this to continue but not here."

There is no way Taylor and Sawyer are getting a floor show. I adjust myself before I do up my pants and reach over and smooth Ana's skirt down. Standing up I wheel Ana away from the table enough so that I can pick her up and carry her to our bed.

 **Ana's POV**

Holy Fuck I was getting a little warm when Christian started rubbing his thumb over my panties. But he was right we did need to stop. The dining room table is not the place for that. How would I ever be able to sit though dinner at that table if we had went through with it?

Christian carries me to bed and lays me down gently and tells me not to get undressed. He then kisses me passionately and heads to the bathroom. I can hear him doing something in the bathroom but I have no idea what.

When he returns he is in his boxers. He kneels on the end of the bed before getting on his hands and knees and stalks his way up the bed like I am his prey. He stops when he at my shoulders and leans down and kisses me again. As we kiss I run my hands up and down his torso. He sits beside me and helps me sit up before unbuttoning my blouse and sliding it down my arms. Getting my skirt off proves a little difficult but eventually it is off and tossed onto the floor somewhere. I am sitting here in my bra and panties and all I want at this moment is Christian to touch me.

 **Christians POV**

"Touch me Christian."

Holy fuck what does that mean. Does she mean everywhere or above the waist? Hell I don't care if it's only above the waist I just want to touch her. I lean over and start kissing her on the lips as I reach around her and unclasp her bra and remove it. My hands make their way to her breasts and start stroking and caressing them. With one of her hands she reaches over and starts rubbing my cock with the back of fingers. I start kissing her neck before making my way back to her lips but before I get to her lips I can see that she is licking them. I whisper in her ear "is there something that you would like to taste Ana?" She nods as she stares at my cock with a glint in her eyes. My cock twitches and I know exactly what Ana and my cock want. I move around to Ana's side of the bed and pick her up and position her so that her legs are over the edge and her feet on the floor. She widens the gap between her thighs so I can stand in between them. It doesn't take her long to have my boxers around my ankles. My cock is already standing at attention waiting in anticipation of what's to come.

Ana takes me in her hand and slowly starts pumping her hand up and down my cock. My hands move to her breasts and gently massage and stroke them. Before long a bead of pre-cum escapes the tip of my cock. Ana licks the bead from the head of my cock and then licks her lips. She takes the tip of my cock into her mouth. Inch by inch she slowly consumes my cock. Once she has taken all of me into her mouth she slowly starts moving back and forth along my shaft. Licking and sucking my cock as she goes. Her other hand reaches up and starts stroking me on the chest. She continues and I can tell that it won't be long and I will be coming in her mouth. Fuck I still can't believe that Ana has only given me blow jobs. Ana slides her tongue out of her mouth as she takes me back into her mouth. Holy fuck she is moving her tongue so that she is licking my balls with the tip of her tongue while my cock is in her mouth. It tips me over the edge and I cum violently in her mouth. Again she swallows every last drop before licking me clean. I kneel down in front of her and wrap my arms around her and hold her against my body. Ana wraps her arms around me and we remain like this for a few minutes. Both of us are enjoying the closeness. I start getting a little uncomfortable kneeling on the floor so I tell Ana to hold on tight as I pick her up and place her back on the bed.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian cum is becoming my favourite dessert. Oh and him moaning is music to my ears. Christian is lying on his stomach resting his head on my chest gently stroking my boob. I am running my fingers through his hair as his breathing starts returning to normal. Christian slips his tongue out of his mouth and starts licking my boob. His other hand continues to caress and stroke my boob. I get goose bumps. That tongue of his needs to be registered as a deadly weapon. Every time is licks my boobs gently like this I become a puddle of mush. Christian continues licking, sucking and caressing my boobs giving them both the same amount of attention. I start to feel strange down below. My heart rate is increasing. What the fuck is happening?

Oh shit. Fuck he is about to give me my first orgasm. Christian then nibbles on my nipple and that does it. My body tenses and spasms rip through my body. I can feel my muscles contracting down below. Holy fuck I never realised that it felt like this. I feel fucking fantastic. Christian starts kissing my neck and making his way to my mouth. His fingers are now running up and down my tummy area.

Finally I pluck up enough courage and put my hand over Christians and lower his hand towards my sex.

"Ana, please stop." He says as he pulls his hand away.

"Why? Christian I want you to touch me there." Hell how do I tell him that I need him to touch me there so I know that the other day at Dr Greene's office wasn't a one off. Here goes nothing "Christian I need you to touch me it's the only true indication that I will have of my sensation/feeling. The tests Dr Greene conducted were done using equipment." Fuck that bit about the tests wasn't supposed to come out.

"What tests?"

"The tests I had to see if I had regained any feeling/sensation in my private region." Christian is looking at me not saying anything. Tears start rolling down my cheeks. It wasn't meant to be like this. All I wanted tonight was for Christian to touch me and now we are lying here and neither of us is really saying anything. I wipe the tears away and reach for Christian's hand which is on my stomach. He realises what I am about to do and he asks if I am 100% certain about this. I nod and a quiet yes escapes my lips.

 **Christian's POV**

I was not expecting Ana to take my hand and start guiding it down towards her panties. But she has just said that she wants me to touch her. So I slowly glide my hand down once I reach the top of her panties I look up at her again and she nods again. I decide that I will touch her through her panties rushing into this could scare her. Ana is watching me as I run my fingers over the front of her panties. I gently start rubbing her through her panties and a moan escapes from her mouth which makes my cock twitch. She feels so good even with her panties between our skin. I can feel the heat radiating from her body. Looking at Ana I wonder if she indeed has feeling/sensation like Dr Greene told her. She sees me looking at her and her smile widens and she whispers that she can indeed feel me rubbing her. What came out of her mouth next shocked me a little.

"Christian. Please remove my panties. I don't want this barrier between us."

My heart starts hammering in my chest. Gently I remover her panties and they end up on the floor somewhere. I kiss her up her legs as I make my way back up her body. When I near her the top of her thigh I stop and look at the wonderful sight I have in front of me. Ana's pussy is perfect. Once I have finished enjoying the view I resume kissing her stomach and head upwards. I don't want to rush this with Ana. When I reach her breasts I focus on them.

After a few minutes I move my hand down and I touch her skin that was covered by her panties. Holy fuck I feel like I have been electrocuted. The heat and sparks that I felt was that strong. With my fingers I softly rub her folds after a minute or two I slip my finger between her folds and touch her clitoris. Ana's body jerks and she gasps loudly so I stop thinking that I have hurt her. She asks why I stopped and so I tell her I thought I had hurt her. Apparently I didn't hurt her. Her reaction was because of the sensation that she felt when I touched her clitoris she tells me smiling. I have the biggest smile on my face when I realise that her feeling/sensation is normal. Her accident hasn't affected it. While stimulating her clit and folds I can see that her breathing is increasing so I start rubbing a little harder as I can see she is going to climax soon. I want to finish her off with my tongue.

"Ana, I want to lick your pussy and make you cum." I hear her gasp at what I just said but then she tells me yes. So I start to make my way back down her body kissing her skin as I go. Once I reach her folds I use my fingers to pry the folds open as I slowly lower my tongue between the folds and slowly lick up and down her clit.

 **Ana's POV**

Holy Mother Fucker. Christians tongue feels so fucking fantastic. Wow having someone lick you clitoris is mind blowing. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would ever allow anyone's tongue anywhere near my sex. But Christians tongue is working its magic. Moans of delight are regularly coming out of my mouth. I can feel myself building and Christian must sense it as he is now licking me a little faster and harder than before. Then he gently sucks my clitoris. That is the end of me, my legs tense and start to spasm. Christian starts licking my come as it oozes from my vagina. When Christian has finished licking me clean he crawls back up the bed and lays his head on my chest listening to my heart beating. Holy hell that was intense.

To be honest with myself I am glad that Christian didn't attempt to insert his fingers inside of me. I am not sure how I would have reacted. Touching is one thing but penetrating is still something I am not ready for.

I am totally spent after tonight's activities. So I roll onto my side with my back facing Christian and he inches his body against mine. Wrapping his arm around my body and kissing the back of my neck. At this moment I don't even care that we are both completely naked. It could be interesting in the morning if Jackie finds us like this. I chuckle at the thought and drift off to sleep.

 **Saturday**

Christian wakes me up 20 minutes before Jackie is due to arrive. There is a cup of tea waiting for me beside the bed. I know that he had to wake me up so that I can put my panties and tank top back on. If only I didn't have Jackie coming of a morning we could have stayed in bed longer. Hopefully sooner rather than later I won't need Jackie's assistance any more. Christian heads to his study when Jackie arrives.

 **Christian's POV**

Today I have Taylor delivering the letter to Katherine fucking Kavanagh regarding her breach of the NDA. I told Elliot that what is happening and he will text me when he knows that she is at her apartment. Taylor will drive over to the apartment and give her the letter.

After a few hours Elliot texts me and tells me that she will definitely be at her apartment in 30 minutes time. She wants Elliot at her apartment in an hour's time now that she is home. I leave my study with the letter for her and go to Taylor's office hand him the letter and tell him that she is due back at her apartment in 30 minutes and to let me know when he is about to leave.. When walking back towards my study I notice that Ana is in the library reading so I go join her and tell her Taylor will be heading over to her apartment soon. Roughly 20 minutes later Taylor informs me he is heading over to the apartment. All we can do is wait to see what her next move is. My gut instinct is telling me it won't be good.

Taylor returns about 45 minutes later and tells us that Katherine has been given the letter and that he made her open it and read it whilst he was there. Smart thinking Taylor, she can't say she didn't get it or read the letter. Taylor took so long because he ran into Elliot on the way out of the building. Thank fuck Taylor was away from her apartment when he seen Elliot. I am not sure Taylor would have been able to keep a straight face.

Later that afternoon I receive a text from Elliot saying he will be over in an hour. I wonder what happened.


	26. Chapter 26

**Saturday**

 **Christian's POV**

Elliot arrived and he is a total mess. He can't stop running his fingers through his hair. It looks like he has barely sleep and he is in the same clothes as yesterday morning. What the FUCK has happened. Does this have anything to do with HER?

"Elliot what is wrong?"

"That fucking bitch has been giving her editor extra attention to get her stories published."

I wasn't expecting that. "You haven't told her you know?" He shakes his head no. "Elliot, don't tell her you know. This information may work in our favour." It does explain how she was getting her stories published so quickly and without the usual checks to make sure the information is correct. Elliot knows that she has been given the letter from my legal team.

I ask Elliot why Katherine wanted to see him earlier.

 **Elliot's POV**

I should have gone home and at least showered before coming to Christians he picked up straight away that something was wrong. Telling Christian about Kate's activities with her boss shocked him. Hell it shocked me too.

Telling Christian about Kate wanting to see me was because she wanted sex, and that she missed me and wanted my cock inside her. I tell Christian that I played along and gave her what she wanted.

I can't tell Christian exactly what happened yesterday as I am still struggling to process what I seen in her office.

 **Flash back**

 _Friday afternoon just after 5pm I arrive at Seattle Times to surprise Kate. The receptionist told me she was still here so I ask her not to notify Kate as I want to surprise her and head upstairs. As I head towards to her office door I can hear Kate moaning. I start to rush towards the door thinking she may be hurt but what I hear next stops me dead in my tracks._

" _James, ram that gorgeous cock of yours into me FUCKING hard and fast so that it makes my head spin. All I have wanted you to do all day is fuck me senseless." Kate tells James._

 _Before I head into her office I grab my phone out of my pocket and set up the video settings. This bitch won't be able to deny it if I have video footage. Silencing all functions on my phone I quietly make my way to her door and open it without alerting them to my presence I press record and point the phone towards them. They are having full blown sex. Kate is bent over her desk with James ramming into her from behind._

" _That's it James. FUCK me hard and fast. You know you want to." Kate says_

" _Kate, of course I want to FUCK you it's all I have thought about all day. Having you bent over your desk while I am fucking you senseless." James tells Kate as he continues fucking her._

" _James, Harder fuck me harder. I want my pussy to hurt so I am reminded of you and your gorgeous cock and what it does to me. Your cock can touch places in my pussy that I never knew existed until you fucked me."_

" _Kate, I want to be permanently buried deep inside your pussy. Your pussy is what I think about all day every day. Licking it, sucking it and fucking it hard."_

 _Kate moans and calls out his name like she would mine when she was about to climax._

 _I have seen enough and got enough recorded that I quietly leave her office and shut the door before leaving the premises._

 **End of flash back.**

There is no way for me to know if this was a once off or if it is an ongoing thing. At least I have a reason to kick her arse to the curb now. Cheating is something I don't tolerate. I wonder how long she has been fucking her boss. No doubt I was never supposed to find out and that is why it happened at her work.

"Christian, Kate was furious when I arrived. She told me Taylor had been and served her with legal papers regarding the NDA she signed." Of course I didn't acknowledge that I knew anything about it.

 **Christian's POV**

Elliot needs to cut ties with her. I trust his judgement and I know when he feels the time is right he will get rid of her. Looking at Elliot I tell him to go home, have a shower and get some sleep.

Elliot leaves and the remainder of the afternoon I spend with Ana.

 **Sunday**

This morning I head into my study so I could get through most of my emails as I half expect an article by Katherine Kavanagh to appear on the Seattle Times website today in retaliation to my legal letter regarding the NDA. So I make sure my phone is with me at all times and I tell Taylor of my suspicion. Sure enough just after lunch I receive the notification.

 _Christian Grey has seen Anastasia Steele more than ONCE._

 _Recently it was reported that Christian Grey's security escorted Anastasia Steele to the Mile High Club here in Seattle to meet with Christian Grey. However, this isn't the first time they met. It can be revealed that Mr Grey visited Miss Steele a few days after the accident. Miss Steele's father Raymond Steele was in Miss Steele's hospital room at the time of Mr Grey's arrival._

Fuck I am going to throttle that bitch. At least she has only said that I had seen Ana once before that meeting at the Mile High Club. But I think this article is only a taste of what is to come. I call Daniel Smith and ask him to come to Escala. He arrives 35 minutes later and I fill him in about the article that has just been published. He recommends that I release a statement saying that I did indeed visit Miss Steele after her accident to see that she was recovering and to inform her where her car was. So he drafts a statement.

 _ **MEDIA RELEASE:**_ _Grey Enterprise Holdings regarding Mr Christian Grey._

 _Mr Christian Grey was involved in a car accident with Miss Anastasia Steele. Both were transported to hospital. Mr Grey was with Miss Steele most of the day until he was discharged later that evening. The following day Mr Grey returned to the hospital to speak with Miss Steele's father about where Miss Steele's car was located._

Once I read the statement I give Daniel my approval. Daniel is going to have this released immediately. Let's hope it puts a stop to the bull shit. Before Daniel leaves I ask him what our next step is regarding this morning's article. He wants me to wait and see what her next move is after the press release is released.

*Ana another article has been released. Get Luke to show you. Love you. Christian*

She doesn't respond so I know she is still down in the Gym with Luke. I pick up the phone and call Ray. He answers and I fill him in on everything from the article to the press release. Poor Ray is shocked that Katherine would do this. But he backs me all the way and tells me to nail her arse to the wall. Ana doesn't need this shit and I agree. I ask Ray to come and visit this weekend and surprise Ana. He agrees and tells me to expect him Friday night about 9pm.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian text me while I was down in the gym with Luke but once I seen it I get Luke to show me the article. I am going to kill that bitch. How could she do this? Obviously our friendship meant nothing to her because if it meant anything to her at all she wouldn't be doing this.

*Read the article and I hate that fucking bitch. Talk to you when I get back upstairs. Love you too. Ana*

When I return to the apartment Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar and tells me to take a seat at the table. Christian then heads to his study and returns carrying a folder. He hands me the file and tells me to read the contents. Opening the file I see that it is a file about Kate. Shit some of this information I didn't even know. The assault charge against past boyfriends has thrown me. I knew about the assault on the police officer as I was with her that night. The car accident was horrible but she never told her parents all the details. They would have gone ballistic if they knew what exactly caused the accident. Then I spot the information about her deferral at WSU and Christian has a question mark beside it.

Kate deferred her studies at WSU for 12 months because she found out she was pregnant. She planned to have the baby and then put it up for adoption. Unfortunately Kate had a miscarriage and returned to her studies the following term. No one apart from me knows the real reason why she deferred. If her parents found out she was pregnant Kate would have lost all the financial support from her parents.

 **Tuesday**

Thank goodness we got through yesterday without any articles about me and Christian. It gave me a chance to solely focus on my physio session with Sam. Sam is going to get me to start walking today using an oversized walking frame that is on wheels. As I walk I will push the frame using my arms it will allow me to turn and move around more freely. I am so pleased, I am sick of going up and down the parallel bars. Once I get use to walking with the frame and am able to maintain my balance properly I will move onto using the arm crutches.

Sam stands me up and I hang onto the frame and start walking myself around the room with Sam following. Luke sits beside my wheelchair and watches me. I continue moving around the physio room for nearly 2 hours. Sam is surprised that I lasted that long. But I am determined to be using those arm crutches by Friday.

For the remaining hour Sam has me at the parallel bars so I can start getting myself up to my feet. I use the bars to help pull myself up. Tomorrow Sam will show me how to get up of the bed or lounge chair. Because I am determined to be using the arm crutches by Friday after noon I ask Sam if my remaining sessions for this week can be 4 hours instead of 3 hours. She agrees and tells me to arrive an hour earlier than normal.

Later that afternoon Luke comes into the lounge room carrying the tablet again. You have got to be joking. But unfortunately it's no joke.

 _Anastasia Steele abandons her friends._

 _Anastasia Steele or 'Ana' as her friends call her, seems to have abandoned all her friends and has not made contact with them since her accident. What most of you don't know is Ana was my roommate when we were at WSU together. The day Ana had her accident was the day we were moving to Seattle. Since that day Ana has made no contact with her other friends. Ana has even severed contact with me. I had visited Ana regularly at the hospital up until she cut me off for reasons unknown._

 _The only time Anastasia Steele has been seen in public was the night she met with Christian Grey. Where is Anastasia Steele? Can anyone answer that question?_

Kate seems to be great at telling half truths and outright lies. She knows exactly why we haven't spoken. Christian must be in a meeting as he didn't text me to warn me about the article. After this shit that she has pulled today I think it's time that Christian goes after her to nail her arse to the wall for breaching her NDA.

 **Christian's POV**

I have seen the latest article and spoke to Daniel in legal. He has drawn up the paperwork required to file a lawsuit against Katherine Kavanagh. The papers will be filed to the court this afternoon and hopefully we will have a court date by the end of the week.

Now I need something to be able to go after the Editor at the Seattle Times for their involvement in this. My phone starts ringing and I see that it is Elliot.

"Elliot I wasn't expecting you to call. Have you seen the latest article?"

"Actually Christian that is why I am calling. I need to speak to you and Ana with a member of your legal team present."

Oh shit that doesn't sound good. I tell Elliot that I will speak to Daniel and organise a time for us to meet at Escala so that Ana doesn't have to leave the apartment. Quickly I call Daniel and organise for him to meet us at Escala tonight at 7pm.

*Elliot 7pm tonight at Escala. Christian*

*Thanks Bro see you then. Elliot*

I need to let Ana know that we are having guests tonight. I call her and tell her that Elliot and Daniel are coming over at 7pm as Elliot needs to talk to us with one of my legal team present.

 **Ana's POV**

I wonder why Elliot needs one of Christian's legal team are here for this meeting. Only time will tell I guess. Christian arrived home and we had a light dinner as neither of us was real hungry. I get Christian to sit me on the sofa and wait for Elliot and Daniel to arrive. Elliot arrives first and he looks so nervous but he is surprised to see me sitting on the sofa. So I tell him I feel more comfortable sitting on the sofa as it makes me feel normal especially around people I don't know. I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me and this way the wheelchair is nowhere in sight and I look like an able bodied person even though I can't move. When Daniel arrives Christian introduces him and takes a seat beside me on the lounge.

 **Elliot's POV**

Finally Christian's legal guy turns up. Christian questions why I needed to see all of us urgently. I explain that after today's article I have had enough of Kate and her shit that she keeps writing and that cock sucker at the Seattle Times keeps publishing Then I tell them about the afternoon I caught Kate and her Boss James fucking in her office. Then I show them the footage that I recorded.

Christian starts to smile and he looks at Daniel who is also smiling. Daniel asks if I can come to GEH tomorrow so that they can take an official statement about everything that has happened right from the start. He also wants to retrieve the footage off of my phone so that it can be used as evidence. I tell him to name the time and I will be there. This bitch is going down after everything she has put Ana and Christian through.

I start to laugh and they all look at me with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Her arse is getting kicked to the curb tonight. I am going to confront her about what I seen and heard at her office. But I won't mention anything about the footage."

I can see both Christian and Daniel sigh with relief and I know that both of them sighed for different reasons. Daniel, as I am not mentioning the footage. Christian, as I am finally getting rid of the bitch.

Daniel leaves and tells me he will call me in the morning with a time. Christian gets us both a small cognac to celebrate me kicking Kate's arse to the curb. While Christian is getting us our drink I thought I seen Ana's foot move slightly. It's been a long day my eyes must be playing tricks on me. I wish Ana and Christian a good night and leave.

 **Christian's POV**

Well that was an eventful evening. Katherine Kavanagh fucked her boss to get her articles published and Elliot has video proof. Her carer will be over once I am finished with her for breaching the NDA and this new development helps my case further. As for that James Fucker at the Seattle Times he can kiss his job goodbye as well. What James doesn't know is I know the owner of the Seattle Times. I have let this shit slide up until now as I didn't know if James was involved in it but now that I know for certain that he is the one who has been approving her articles without following the proper procedures. His head will roll. I will speak to Mr Karl Mabb after Daniel has taken Elliot's statement and a retrieved the footage off Elliot's phone.

I lift Ana's feet and help her move so her legs are now a long the sofa and I start massaging her foot. She reaches for my foot and start massaging it. Who knew that giving each other a foot massage could be so relaxing.

 **A/N:** Next Chapter will include Elliot's confrontation with Kate **.**


	27. Elliot confronts Kate

**Elliot's POV**

After I got in my car at Christian's I called Kate and told her I was on my way over. When I arrive at Kate's apartment she opens the door in her skimpy lingerie. Isn't she going to be in for a rude surprise when I kick her arse to the curb? I go inside and take a seat on lounge. She sits beside me and starts rubbing herself up against me.

I stand up and move further along the lounge chair and tell her to stay where she is. She looks at me and bats her eyelashes. Before I found out what a bitch she was that would have had me jumping her bones. Hell I will admit that the sex was mind blowing but her cheating with that fucker James was the final straw. Cheating is something that I never tolerate. If I find out I am being cheated on their arse is out the door. The only reason I stayed with Kate was so I could help Christian with his NDA Breach case against her. Although we haven't really fucked since I found her bent over in her office.

"Kate how many times have you fucked James?" I deadpan

"Elliot I am not fucking James."

"Oh I know differently Kate. It was you he had bent over your desk and it was you telling him to ram his GORGEOUS cock in you FUCKING hard and fast to make your head spin."

I see the colour drain from her face she knows that she has been caught red handed. On the way over to Kate's the lyrics of a song I heard are stuck in my head. _'I'm willin' to sleep my way to the top, I wanna be popular.'_ I thought they were appropriate for Kate. She fucked the Editor to get her articles published.

"He forced me Elliot. He told me if I didn't fuck him he would fire me" She says between her crocodile tears.

Her tears don't fool me. She doesn't know how much I seen or heard. I heard enough to know that she is trying to save her arse. But it's too late. What this bitch has done to me over the last few months is something I won't forget when I give Daniel my statement tomorrow.

"Fire you? Really Kate, do you think I am that fucking stupid?" I yell.

She shakes her head no before mumbling that I am not stupid. I calm myself down before continuing on.

"Kate I want you to tell me exactly what happened with Ana."

She says that she has already told me what happened and Ana is the one who abandoned their friendship when she moved in with my arsehole of a brother in his penthouse. I just look at her before planning exactly what my next sentence will be.

"Kate, I know YOU are the one at fault and abandoned Ana when she needed YOU the most." I can see her looking everywhere but at me which tells me I have hit the nail on the head. "Ana told you that this apartment was inaccessible because of the stairs. But no you refused to listen to what Ana was telling you. All you heard was that she was going to stay with Christian."

She starts yelling at me about how the fuck would I know because I have only seen Ana once and that was the day I helped move her things out of this apartment. I wait and till she stops yelling before I continue.

"Kate the minute you realised that I was Christian's brother your whole attitude changed. You flirted up a storm, fucked me with your eyes, gave me your number number and insisted once I finished unloading the stuff to call you. Which is exactly what I did and you had me come over and we fucked like rabbits all over this apartment." I can see her sitting there opening and closing her mouth but nothing is coming out.

"Once you had fucked me senseless you fed me lies about what happened between you and Ana."

"I did not Elliot. What I told you was the truth. Christian manipulated Ana into going to stay with him by having her dad stay with him."

"Oh Christian and Ana tell a different version of events Kate." I tell her that I know that Mr Steele was staying in a hotel and Christian offered for him to stay at his apartment so he wasn't wasting money on a hotel. Christian made sure Mr Steele was transported to and from the hospital when he wanted to. Ana was talking to her dad about the new apartment only having stairs so Christian offered Ana to stay at his apartment as a guest until she recovered.

She huffs at me and starts carrying on again about Christian manipulating Ana. I am about to blow a fuse. Why can't she take responsibility for her own actions? She is the one who fucked up and yet she still blames Ana and Christian. I have had it with all her lies.

"Kate, I hope he was a good fuck because it's over. You fucked him while you were with me. Also you have continually lied to me about Ana and Christian and I am over it."

"It can't be over Elliot I love you." She tells me.

I tell her that it IS over and I don't want to see her again. Standing up to leave I walk to the door, I pause at the door and turn so I am looking into the apartment. Kate is standing beside the lounge with tears in her eyes but I don't care. I lift my shirt exposing my NAKED chest. Kate stares at my chest when she realises that her name isn't on my chest. Yes the tattoo is gone. I made sure that I scrubbed it off before I went to Christian's. Kate starts to really cry and starts yelling at me cussing real bad but I don't give a shit.

"Payback is a bitch." I laugh. That will teach her for fucking with me and trying to turn me against my brother. I leave the apartment for good and head home. Once I am home I text Christian and tell him it is done and that I will see him tomorrow to fill him in.

 **Kate's POV**

Oh shit. How could we not realise that Elliot was in my office. I remember the afternoon Elliot was talking about, James was fucking me as I was bent over my desk. Thank fuck Elliot didn't arrive the afternoon before. We were completely naked and James had me spread wide open and was thrusting into me so hard that my desk started moving across the floor.

What Eliot doesn't realise is I have been fucking James for the past few weeks. When James and I started our secret fucking I was using Elliot to hurt his brother. James knew why I was fucking Elliot and he didn't care as he could see the bigger picture, me gaining information about the illusive Christian Grey. All James wants is me. I thought Elliot was a good fuck but James is out of this world. Why can't I have James and Elliot? Hell I am in love with Elliot and even got his name tattooed above my heart.

Fucking Elliot and manipulating him so he hated his brother was part of my plan to get at the mighty Christian Grey. What I didn't expect was to fall in love with Elliot. All I want to do is make Christian hurt like I hurt when he took Ana away from me. We were perfectly fine until he came into her life and manipulated and guilt tripped her into staying with him.

It looks like my plan though didn't work as Elliot found out that I lied to him about that day at the hospital with Ana. That it was me that kicked her out of the apartment. I don't want to lose Elliot so I tell him I love him. But what he does next destroys me he lifts his shirt and reveals that my name isn't tattooed on his chest like I thought. The tears start flowing from my eyes and I start cussing and yelling at him as he leaves.

I will give them payback is a bitch. Elliot has just made me more determined to go through with my plan. Once I tell James that it is over with Elliot he can start sleeping over. Oh I want to fuck him on over surface and then some. Just thinking about fucking James all over my apartment has me throbbing with anticipation. I grab my phone and call James and tell him I need him at my apartment RIGHT NOW and I give him the address. Tonight James will be given a fucking and a half.

"Christian Grey I am coming for you." I say to myself as I head into my bedroom to get ready for James to arrive.

 **Wednesday**

 **Christian's POV**

Daniel called me first thing this morning to tell me that the papers have been filed and we have a date. The court date is just over 3 weeks away. Katherine will be served with the papers either today or tomorrow at the latest. So I guess that there will be some rather nasty articles about me in the next few days. I am going to give her enough rope to hang herself but in the mean time I think it's time to have a little chat with the Owner of the Seattle Times.

Elliot dropped in before his meeting with Daniel. I can't stop laughing when Elliot tells me about Kate's reaction to the tattoo being gone. Hell I would have paid good money to be in the front row when Elliot showed her. Elliot heads off to his meeting with Daniel and I get back to my work.

 **Ana's POV**

Sam has got me up and walking around with the frame. I am getting better with moving around the gym. After an hour Sam gets me to walk over to the lounge chair that has been moved into the physio gym. Putting the brakes on the frame Sam gets me to lower myself onto the lounge then she moves the frame. Luke and Sam are standing on either side of me. Sam instructs me to put my hands on the arm rests and use my arm strength to lift my backside off the lounge. I push down with my arms and lift my backside slightly off the lounge. Sam has me repeating this until she is happy that I can safely do this without any support or need for something in front of me. Next Sam moves the frame and stands in front of me. She asks me to repeat what I just did but this time when I have fully extended my arms I am to push with my legs to help me lift my body into standing position. Sam is standing in front of me in case I over balance and fall forward. I fall forward on my first few attempts but eventually I am able to get off the lounge and stand on my own. Sitting down isn't a problem as I can already do that. I can't wipe the smile off my face.

My plan of being on the arm crutches by Friday is becoming a reality as each session with Sam progresses. Sam has me up and walking around with the frame again for the remainder of the session. But this time she has me walking up and down the ramps that have been set up. The ramps throw me a tiny bit as I need to reposition my body slightly so I don't over balance. Today's session has been hell but it is so worth it.

Luke got a text from Taylor during my physio session with Sam. Another article has been published on the Seattle Times website. When we get home Luke grabs the tablet from Taylor's office and hands me the article.

 _Christian Grey moves father of Anastasia Steele into his apartment after crash._

 _Christian Grey didn't wait very long before he moved Mr Steele into his penthouse apartment. But before moving Mr Steele into his apartment Mr Grey arranged for Mr Steele's accommodation close to the hospital. Mr Steele was then driven by Mr Grey's security to and from the hospital every day. This arrangement remained until Mr Steele returned back to his home so he could return to work._

 _Security was stationed outside of Ana's (Anastasia Steele) room at all times. No one was allowed into Ana's room unless they were approved by Mr Grey himself. Even the hospital staff had to be approved. Who does he think he is? Obviously if your name is Christian Grey money can buy you anything. May be Mr Grey has bought Ana and her father Mr Steele's silence. It looks that way since neither of them has come forward to dispute the claims that have been made about them._

 _So I ask that Ana or Mr Steele come forward and tell us what Mr Grey is holding over them._

When will this bitch give up? Christian NEVER stopped anyone from entering my room. During the working week the only time I seen Christian was after he finished work. As for security being outside my door that is true but during the day it was Luke and I know that he wouldn't stop me from seeing anyone because he knows daddy would kick his arse if he did. I can tell you he is more scared of my dad than he is of Christian. As for Christian buying daddy and my silence she is fucking delusional.

 **Christian's POV**

After that last article I don't have a choice but call and speak to Mr Karl Mabb about Katherine Kavanagh. Grabbing my phone I call Mr Karl Mabb. He answers and we exchange pleasantries before I get onto why I am actually calling. I explain that the Seattle Times have been publishing articles about me using incorrect information and it can be proven that false information has been used for the article. Continuing on I tell him that it is Katherine Kavanagh that has been writing these articles and that I am in the process of suing her regarding the articles she has been writing. Karl is a little shocked with what I have told him. Hell I would be too if someone told me that about one of my employees. Then I continue on about how Katherine seems to be getting her articles published without any verification of the information within the articles. I suggest that Karl install a hidden camera with audio in Katharine's office. By doing so it will prove one way or another if she is indeed using unverified information for her articles. I request a copy of any footage that proves Katherine is using unverified information or if she is not following procedures as this will help me with my case against Katherine Kavanagh. Karl agrees to the camera and tells me it will be installed overnight and will be up and running first thing tomorrow. He also agrees to send me a copy of anything that he finds. Then we end our call.

After hanging up the phone with Karl I sit at my desk laughing as I know exactly what Karl will find when he views the footage. Katherine and James your arses will soon be in the unemployment line. And I will have proof that she is publishing incorrect information as well as publishing information that is covered under the NDA that she signed. Now all I can do is wait to see what footage Karl comes up with.

Later that evening when Ana and I are sitting on the sofa I fill her in about what happened today in the Katherine fucking Kavanagh saga. May be we should start calling it Kate Gate. I notice Ana is fighting to stay awake so I carry her to bed help, her change into her tank top before she falls asleep. It doesn't take long for me to start feeling tired as I am thinking about my beautiful brown haired girl beside me. She turned the switch to my heart on the day she crashed into my life.

 **A/N:** The lyrics referred to in this chapter are from - Popular by Darren Hayes. I thought they were appropriate considering it is exactly what Kate is doing.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thursday**

 **Ana's POV**

I am determined to be using the arm crutches by the time I leave my physio session with her tomorrow. Sam worked me really hard for the first 3 hours today but it's nothing I can't handle as I am now able to stand myself up from sitting in a lounge chair using the armrests to help me up. Before we tackle the last hour I see Sam head into the office and come out with a pair of arm crutches. Holy Hell she is going to let me use them today. I really didn't think it would happen until tomorrow. As I am sitting on the lounge chair Sam parks my wheelchair beside me and shows me what I need to do to be able to stand up using the arm crutches. Once I have my arm through the arm holder Luke and Sam stand either side of me as I carefully try and stand myself up. It takes a few goes but eventually I stand up using the arm crutches. I use the arm crutches for support so that I don't over balance and topple forward. Sam has me practicing getting up and down off the lounge using the arm crutches but for the last 15 minutes Sam allows me to walk a short distance with her and Luke either side of me. Hell I am walking with limited support. This is the last step before I walk unaided. The tears start streaming down my face at this realisation. Once I have finished my session I look at Luke and see him trying to hold back the tears. We head home and find Christian already home and he looks pissed off.

 **Christian's POV.**

After receiving the notification of another article I go to the Seattle Times website and read the article. Daniel instructed me to make notes about each article outlining the incorrect facts and facts that clearly breach the NDA. I decided to call it a day and head home to wait for Ana to come home from her Physio session. I need to see her and touch her it is about the only thing that will calm me down. That bitch has pissed me off yet again. The sooner this case goes before the court the better. I hear the elevator and know its Ana. She is surprised to see me but she sees my face and knows I am not happy. I walk over to her and gently kiss her and ask how her session went. She reaches for my hand and holds it while rubbing her thumb across my knuckles. For some reason it isn't calming like it normally would so she takes my hand and places it over her heart. The beating of her heart starts calming me instantly. Once I have calmed down I pick her up, carry her to the lounge, sit down and Ana reads the article.

 _What are Christian Grey's motives?_

 _It has been revealed that Christian Grey not only moved Mr Steele into his penthouse apartment but Anastasia 'Ana' Steele also moved in after she was discharged from Seattle Grace. Ana's possessions were collected, from the apartment she was moving into the day of her accident, by her father Raymond Steele and Elliot Grey, brother of Christian Grey._

 _Raymond Steele left Seattle the week after Ana was discharged leaving his daughter Ana in Mr Grey's apartment without his support. What kind of father leaves his injured daughter alone in an apartment of someone that they have known for a short while? Especially considering that man is part of the reason she was in hospital to begin with. Who has been caring for Ana whilst she has been staying with Mr Grey?_

 _It has also been confirmed, that the night Ana was seen leaving the Mile High Club, that she had been officially discharged from the hospital. Ana is being kept from the public eye. This is the question on everyone's lips._

 _So to recap Christian Grey moved Mr Raymond Steele and his daughter Anastasia 'Ana' Steele into his penthouse apartment before Mr Steele left Seattle less than a week after her discharge from Seattle Grace. Miss Steele was seen at the Mile High Club being escorted by one of Christian Grey's security personnel. When both Mr Grey and Miss Steele left the premises it was visible that both had been crying. Miss Steele has not been seen in public since that night._

I can tell Ana is not happy about this article. But I remind her that Karl had the hidden camera installed in Katherine's office last night and that he did call me today and confirm that it was done and is working. Now all we do is wait for her to fuck up.

 **Friday**

Thank fuck today is over. My legal team are working their fingers to the bone regarding my lawsuit against Katherine. We have exactly 3 weeks until the court date. I am guessing in the lead up to the court date the articles will become more personal and vicious. Attacks on me are one thing as long as she doesn't get nasty towards Ana again.

 **Ana's POV**

Luke helped me into the apartment before going into Taylor's office and switching off the CCTV cameras before heading back down to the car to retrieve my arm crutches. Once he has hidden them under our bed he goes and turns the cameras back on. It is strange that Gail isn't home may be she had a few errands to run. Christian told me this morning to choose what ever take out I wanted for tonight. I wonder what he is up to as he rarely eats take out. At the moment I don't care. Grabbing my phone I quickly send Christian a text message.

*I feel like Chinese tonight. Can you pick some up on your way home? I Love you. Ana*

*I can do that just for you. I love you too Ana. Christian*

Right, now that I have Christian picking up the Chinese on the way home I know I have about 45 minutes until he is home. That will give me enough time to set the table, get my clothes out of the closet for tonight and place them on our bed. Firstly I go prepare the table. Everything is in place so I head into our room to find an outfit for tonight. I want it to be sexy and comfortable. Finally I decide to wear the light blue halter dress that Christian bought for me to wear the night we went to the Mile High Club. The night I had Luke and Taylor help me stand up in front of Christian. I am not going to get dressed until Christian is home and in the shower so I lay the dress on the bed before going to my underwear draw and getting a pair of my lace panties and hide them under the dress. I go back out of our room and go find Luke and ask if it is ok to text him when I need his help later and he is fine with it. With that sorted I head into the library and read my book. Christian won't be too far away. Not long after Christian finds me and we head to our bedroom to get ready for our date. Christian lifts me into the bed and kisses me before heading to the bathroom for a shower. I strip completely naked before putting on my lace panties and the halter neck dress. Once I am dressed I sit and wait for Christian to be finished in the bathroom. When he comes back into our room he helps me back into my wheelchair. I convince him to go sit in the lounge room and relax while I do my hair and apply some lip gloss. It doesn't take me long to do my hair as I am leaving it down and I smear some lip gloss on my lips and go back into the bedroom and text Luke. Luke sneaks in without Christian realising. He gets me onto the bed using a standing transfer before getting my arm crutches from under the bed.

Now it's time to surprise Christian. I reach for my phone and send him a message.

*Wait for me outside our bedroom door. Ana*

Luke smiles and gives me my crutches. Placing my arms in the arm holder and grabbing the handle I stand myself up and steady myself. I nod to Luke to let him know I am ready to make my way to the door. He walks behind me until I reach the bedroom door.

"Christian I need you to stand so that your back is facing our bedroom door. Don't turn around until I tell you."

"Ok Ana I am standing here with my back to the door."

Luke opens our bedroom door and I see Christian standing before me as I am about to take my first step towards Christian I tell him to turn around.

 **Christian's POV**

I heard our bedroom door open then Ana told me to turn around. It takes me a moment to realise what is happening. HOLY FUCK she is walking with the aid of crutches. The tears are streaming down my face. I can't move but Ana makes her way to me before stopping in front of me.

"Ana you're walking." I exclaim. As I take her in my arms and kiss her gently. Ana leans on me for support and takes her arm out of the arm crutch, hands the crutch to Luke and reaches up and strokes my cheek. I lean my face into her touch. Tonight is perfect.

"Yes Christian I am walking. The next step after these arm crutches is walking unaided."

Luke gives Ana back her crutch as she is determined to walk to the dining room for dinner. I still can't believe that Ana is really walking. After we have finished dinner and a few glasses of wine I have to think of some excuse to get Ana's crutches hidden before my surprise arrives. Ray is going to get a surprise when he sees Ana.

"Ana it might be wise for me to carry you into the lounge room. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself using those crutches after a few glasses of wine." Thankfully Ana agrees so I put her crutches in our room and return to the dining room and carry her to the lounge room.

We talk about what being on the crutches means and how long Sam thinks it will be before Ana is able to walk unaided. Just before 9pm Taylor comes into the lounge room telling me that a parcel has arrived and is being sent up and it requires my signature. This means Ray has arrived. I tell Ana to enjoy her glass of wine until I return. Quickly I head over to the elevator and greet Ray, shaking his hand and telling him Ana still doesn't know that he is visiting. He quietly puts his overnight bag down and heads with me back into the lounge room. Ana doesn't realise that we are standing behind the sofa so Ray reaches down and puts his hand on her shoulder as he says hello to his daughter. Poor Ana nearly died of fright when Ray spoke to her. Obviously she assumed it was my hand on her shoulder. We walk around and Ray sits beside Ana and gives her a big hug. While Ray's back is turned towards me I mouth to Ana that he doesn't know about what happened earlier. She looks relieved.

I stand and tell Ana and Ray that I have some things to do in my study. Before I leave the lounge room I tell Ray he is in the same room as last time and to come and get me from my study if Ana wants to be moved. I leave them in the lounge room and head to my study.

Once I am there I check a few emails and then sit back and replay tonight over and over in my head. I still can't believe she is walking. Just before 10pm Ray knocks on my door and says goodnight. I go out into the lounge room, pick up Ana and carry her to out bed. But she has other plans and stops me from putting her on the bed.

 **Ana's POV**

There is no way Christian will be undressing me in that bed tonight. Just before Christian gets to our bed I tell him to stop and put my feet on the ground. He gently lowers my legs and I set my feet down and hold onto his arms to regain my balance. Christian is looking into my eyes with a puzzled look on his face which makes me start to giggle which sets him off. I wrap my arms around Christian's waist and pull him against my body and as I do Christian's arms wrap around my waist. This would feel even better if we were both naked. So I loosen my grip on Christian and place my hands on his chest before I start undoing the buttons of his shirt. Once I have unbuttoned the shirt I slide it off of his shoulders until it falls on the floor. My hands then make their way to his belt buckle which is goes rather quickly before I undo his pants. Grabbing both his pants and boxers I start pulling them down. Christians cock is pleased to see me and springs to life once I have lowered his boxers enough. Unfortunately I don't get his pants down very far so Christian tells me to hold onto his shoulder for support and he removes his pants and boxers.

As he starts to straighten back up he runs his hands up either side of my legs until he reaches the bottom of my dress. He grabs it and continues to run his hands up my body bringing my dress with his hands. Before long my dress has been tossed onto the floor and I am left standing in my panties. Christian starts running his hands down my body this time. When he reaches the top of my panties I tell Christian to stop. He looks at me then I ask him to grab my crutches. I tell him that I am not sure holding onto his shoulders as he lowers my panties is going to be enough and that is why I want me crutches. Once I have my crutches and I am balanced Christian returns his hands to the top of my panties and his fingers slide under the elastic and slowly Christian lowers them as his hands run down my legs this time. Once my panties are around my ankles Christian lifts my legs one at a time and remove them completely. Slowly Christian is running his hands up my body as he stands. Finally Christian is standing and I allow my crutches to drop to the floor and wrap my arms tightly around Christian pulling his naked body against me. His cock is pressing into my pelvis. I reach up and pull his face to mine and kiss him passionately as my hands make there was back around his waist and up his back. His hands also move around my waist and up my back as he pulls me closer to him. Christian moves from my lips to my neck to my ear lobe and repeats this. Hell I am getting sweaty. I feel myself starting to slide around against Christian's body and I know we need to stop. If we don't stop I am going to end up falling over.

"Christian, we need a bath."

 **Christian's POV**

I pick Ana up and sit her on the bed while I go into the bathroom and run a bath. Hell even I am sweaty after what just happened in our bedroom. I grab the tea light candles out of the bottom draw and place them around the bath and light them. Before I start running the bath I place a hand towel in the bottom of the bath. While the water is running I tip some blueberry bubble bath into the bath. After the bath is ready I make sure that the hand towel is still in the middle of the bath on the bottom before grabbing one of Ana's hair ties off the vanity I go back into the bedroom and put Ana's hair up in bun. Then I carry Ana into the bathroom. Gently I place her in the middle of the bath on top of the hand towel and I climb in behind her and slide her along the bath. Wrapping my arms around her she leans against me and we relax and enjoy the bath. Eventually we grab the face washers and wash ourselves to rid us of the sweat. I stand and get out of the bath and quickly dry my feet on the floor mat before taking one of the towels, pulling back the sheets and laying it on our bed. Once I am back in the bathroom I grab a second towel and wrap it around my waist. Then I reach down into the bath, pick Ana up and carry her into our room and place her on the towel on the bed. I take the towel from around my waist and use it to dry Ana. Once Ana is dry she rolls so I can get the wet towel from underneath her and I take both towels into the bathroom drying myself as I go.

In the time it took for me to go into the bathroom and back Ana has fallen asleep. I climb into bed beside her lay on my side and watch her sleep with my arm draped over her stomach. Eventually I drift off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

Today I am going to show daddy just how far I have come. I just hope his heart can handle the shock. Christian has organised for daddy and him to go watch the Mariners play this afternoon. Gail is off today and is visiting her niece who lives just outside of Seattle. Taylor will be with Christian and daddy. This will give me the chance to get ready to surprise daddy at dinner. While they are at the game it will be just Luke and me.

Christian, Daddy and Taylor have just left. I am sitting in the lounge and wait for Luke to return from Taylor's office with my arm crutches. The lounge room camera's are off so it's time to get up and moving. I get myself up off the lounge and walk around the lounge room. While I am walking Luke isn't too far behind me. I don't think it will be long before I won't need someone following me in case I fall. After I have had enough I go back to the sofa and sit down. Luke takes my crutches to put them back into my room before heading to Taylor's office to turn the cameras back on. I ask Luke to get me a bottle of water out of the fridge and my book from the library. Once he has finished getting my book he heads back to Taylor's office and I read until the boys get home.

Once they get home Christian dismisses Taylor for the evening. Just before dinner Christian carries me into our room so I can get dressed for dinner. While I am getting dressed he goes into Taylor's office and turns the camera's off before returning to our room. Christian hands me my crutches and I get myself off the bed and head towards the dining room. When we get to the bedroom door Christian opens it for me. As I get closer to the dining room I can see daddy sitting at the table with his back to me. So I stop before speaking.

"Daddy" he turns around in his chair I start walking towards him. Thank goodness daddy was sitting down because I think he would have fallen down when he seen me walk towards him. The tears he was trying to hold back start flowing down his face which sets me off. When I reach daddy he stands and I hug him tightly.

"When Annie?" He manages to get out.

I tell daddy that it has only been since Thursday afternoon that I have been walking with the arm crutches. After a few moments I let go of daddy and take a seat at the table. Telling daddy what I have been working on during my physio sessions with Sam. Daddy still can't believe that I have come this far.

After our late dinner daddy says good night and heads to bed. He has had a big day today. Christian carries me to our bed once daddy has turned in for the night. Sitting me on the end of the bed he tells me not to move. He leaves our room collects my crutches and puts them just inside our bedroom door before heading into Taylor's office and switching the camera's back on. Christian returns and heads into the bathroom and runs a bath. Coming back into the room naked he stands me up and helps me undress before carrying me to the waiting bath. Again Christian gets in behind me and wraps his arms around me holding me tight against his chest. Neither of us speak we just relax. I am nearly asleep when Christian finally tells me it's time to get out as the water is getting cold. Hell I was that relaxed that I didn't even notice. Once we are out of the bath, dried and dressed for bed I roll over so my back is to Christian's front. He threads his left arm under my neck and takes my right hand in his and our fingers fold together. His right arm drapes over the side of my waist and he gently rubs my stomach. It doesn't take long before we fall asleep.

The remainder of the weekend with daddy is wonderful. I am a little sad when he has to leave on Sunday afternoon. However he tells me he will be back for the court date.

 **Kate's POV**

This next article is going to piss off Mr 'I get what I want' Christian Grey but I don't give a fuck. I want to make his life a living nightmare. Releasing the information is going to make his life hell. James will publish the article on the website on Monday.

 **Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

I am sick to death of Katherine Kavanagh's shit. Another article surfaced today. All she is doing is giving me more evidence for my case against her. Is she really that stupid?

 _Christian Grey is off the market._

 _It has been confirmed that Christian Grey is no longer on the market ladies. Mr Grey is dating Anastasia Steele. Our source has told us here at the Seattle Times that their relationship has been going on for a little while. We can also confirm that the night they were both seen at the Mile High Club was indeed a date. Our source has also revealed that a few weeks before Anastasia was discharged from the hospital Christian Grey on a Friday night would go on a date with Anastasia with in the hospital grounds._

 _Mr Grey still hasn't been seen at any local social events since just before his car crash with Anastasia Steele. His time outside of work hours are spent with Miss Steele, where ever she is._

Holy Fuck I am going to have the media camped outside of GEH and Escala trying to get information about Ana. FUCK. I pick up the phone and call Ana.

"Ana, I need to speak to Sam about moving you physio session to Escala. Katherine has exposed us as a couple." I explain what that means exactly and that they know my vehicles and the minute Luke tries to take her to her physio sessions they will be followed. She gives me Sam's contact details.

"I love you Ana."

"I love you too Christian."

And with that we hang up. Dialling Sam's number I wait for her to answer. I tell Sam what is going on with the media and ask if she could have her physio sessions with Ana at Escala. She tells me since Ana isn't really using any of the physio equipment any more that her going to Escala is fine. I give her the address, tell her Sawyer will meet her in the lobby and escort her to the apartment and she tells me she will be at Escala at 1pm.

I call Ana, she answers on the second ring and I tell her that Sam is now doing her physio sessions at Escala either in the gym or in the apartment. After I hang up I continue working on the deal that I am trying to finalise before this shit with Katherine Kavanagh goes to court. After a while my mind drifts back to Friday night. My arms wrapped around a naked Ana in the bath tub. Oh the possibilities for that in the future. Hell I need to get the images of Ana naked out of my head as I am about to head to a business meeting in 5 minutes.

The business meeting goes longer than I expected. All I want to do is go home to Ana wrap me arms around her and not let her go.

Karl Mabb calls me to tell me he is couriering over the copies of the footage that has been captured by the hidden camera. Also Karl tells me that he has enough grounds to fire both of their arses and intends to by the end of today. I persuade Karl not to fire either of them until after the court date so that they are not tipped off about the camera. It will also give us extra evidence to use. Hell I even offer to pay their wages for until after the court hearing so that Karl isn't out of pocket. He agrees not to fire them until after the court date. Karl tells me happy watching before hanging up the phone.

Quickly I call Taylor and tell him that the minute the package arrives from Karl Mabb he is to bring it to my office. As I wait for the parcel to arrive I call Ana and tell her about my chat with Karl. She tells me she wants to see the footage so I tell her that we will start watching it when I get home tonight. We exchange I love you messages and hang up.

Not long after Taylor arrives with the parcel from Karl. It is rather big considering it contains footage. When I open the parcel I can see why he was laughing about it going to be a long weekend of watching footage. Holy FUCK there is 20 tapes for 4 days. I look up and see that Taylor's eyes are nearly popping out of his head at the sight of all the tapes. He then laughs and tells me he is glad it is me not him having to watch those tapes.

Unfortunately I can't as Ros and I have a phone conference scheduled for 4pm. We are in the final stages of negotiations so I can't brush this conference off. This deal will see GEH expand by 15%. I need this deal to be signed off on before the end of this week. It will be one less thing that I need to worry about. My hands are full at the moment with the shit in the Seattle Times.

 **Ana's POV**

Sam arrives at Escala at 1pm. I introduce her to Gail and Gail offers Sam a drink which she declines. We head into the lounge room and Luke helps me into the arm chair. After practicing getting up and down using the arms of the chair I tell Luke to get Gail to come into the lounge room. Then he is to head into my bedroom and grab the crutches which are just inside the door. I need to show Gail so that she doesn't walk in on my session with Sam and freak out.

Gail comes into the lounge room and I tell her to take a seat on the sofa. She takes a seat just as Luke returns with my crutches and gives them to Sam. The puzzled look on Gail's face is funny, poor Gail doesn't know what is about to happen. I nod to Luke who goes and takes a seat beside Gail. Sam passes me my crutches then I get them into position and stand up. The gasp that comes from Gail's mouth is rather loud. Shit what I do next is going to freak her out completely. Once I have steadied myself I walk towards Gail. She bursts into tears and Luke puts his arm around her shoulder. Once I am standing in front of Gail she stands and gives me the biggest hug. I explain that I needed to show her before my session with Sam began as I didn't want to freak her out if she happened to walk into the room when I was walking around. At least this way Gail was seated and Luke was beside her for support. I tell Gail that Taylor doesn't know yet and I am hoping to show him tonight when he gets home with Christian. She laughs when I tell her this as Taylor knows things before Gail does. But the tables are turned and Gail knows something before Taylor.

Gail returns to her tasks and Sam has me walking around the apartment. Luke didn't worry about turning the cameras off as Christian knows about me walking. Taylor hasn't seem me yet but I will text Christian about that later. Sam gets me to walk to the library door and instructs me on how to open and close the door without losing my balance. Before I know it my session with Sam is over and she leaves. Luke follows me as I make my way into the kitchen and speak to Gail. Then I head into my room to lay down to rest so that I can show Taylor my latest trick when he gets home with Christian.

*Have shown Gail my latest trick and want to show Taylor tonight when you arrive home. Ana*

*I thought you may have shown Gail. When we arrive at Escala I will send you a text so that you can greet us as we get off the elevator. Christian*

Eventually I wake up from my slumber. Hell I didn't realise I was that tired. Looking at the clock I can see it is already 5pm shit Christian will be home shortly. I grab my phone and text Luke to come into my room so that I can be ready when Christian texts me. Not long after Luke comes in I get the text from Christian. So I stand up and make my way to the elevator. Just before I reach the elevator I hear it ping. So I stop and wait for Christian and Taylor to exit the elevator. Taylor hasn't seen me so I call his name and walk towards him. I see the colour drain from his face then Holy fuck Taylor is on the floor. Shit Taylor fainted. Luke and Christian are pissing themselves laughing that loudly that Gail comes to see what the matter is. She spots Christian and then she sees Taylor on the ground and she even starts laughing which makes me start laughing. Taylor starts to stir and Christian tells him to stay on the floor for a few moments as Gail goes and gets Taylor a cold drink of water. It must have been a huge shock seeing me walking towards him.

 **Christian's POV**

As discussed with Ana earlier I text her when we were in the garage. What I didn't expect was Taylor's reaction to Ana walking. Hell I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Even Gail saw the funny side of it when she came to see what the noise was all about. After Taylor came to we made him sit on the floor for a few minutes before he got up and Sawyer helped him into the staff quarters. Ana looks at the package in my arms and I nod my head indicating that indeed is the parcel of footage. We have dinner before heading into the TV room with a glass of wine each and start watching the footage.

 _Video 1 – Thursday Day 1_

 _The camera had only been set up for 3 hours when just after 5am both James and Katherine enter her office. James closes the shutters and locks the door as Katherine places a small overnight bag under her desk. Katherine removes her coat to reveal she is wearing a corset and a pair of hot pants. James removes his coat to reveal he is only wearing an elephant cock sock._

" _My, my, my, James you seem to have misplaced your clothes." Katherine purrs._

" _Kate it seems your clothes have shrunk and your assets are about to fall out of your outfit." James responds. James then walks over to stand behind Katherine and starts removing her corset. As James is undoing it he is rubbing himself against Katherine and she is moaning with pleasure. Once the corset is removed James turns Katherine around and fondles her breasts. James's hands then make their way into the hot pants Katherine is wearing and his mouth starts sucking her breasts. Katherine can be seen fondling James's cock through the cock sock. Before long James is removing Katherine's hotpants because he needs 'better access to her assets.' Once the hot pants are removed James carries Katherine over to her desk. As James lays Katherine down on the desk Katherine tells James to hurry up and fuck her with his fingers. James doesn't need to be told twice and inserts his fingers inside her pussy once James has set the rhythm he leans over Katherine and pays attention to her breasts. Before long Katherine is screaming James's name out over and over again. Once Katherine comes down from her orgasm she sits up on her desk and pulls James against her and removes the cock sock._

" _James is looks like your cock is rather pleased to see what is directly in front of it." She says as she spreads her legs wider._

" _Katherine I can tell you my cock is more than pleased with what it can see. It can't wait to dive into your pussy." He replies_

 _Katherine then wraps her legs around James pulling him closer and deeper inside her and they fuck. They continue fucking all over the office until nearly 6:30am. James puts his cock sock back and tells Katherine to think of what is inside the cock sock as he will be wearing it all day. Before placing his coat on and leaving the office. Once he leaves Katherine goes over to desk and retrieves the overnight bag and gathers her clothes for today and gets dressed. Katherine again goes panty less and puts her outfit from this morning in the bag and places it back under her desk._

 _Later on Katherine can be heard talking to herself as she works at her computer desk. She is talking about Christian and Ana. Speaking as she types an article and laughing about how she knew about Raymond Steele leaving Seattle. The tape continues and includes everything that Katherine does until lunch time._

 **Christian's POV**

Hell I nearly puked when I seen the outfit Katherine and James were in.That does explain how she knew that Ray only stayed with Ana until the Wednesday after she left the hospital. Ray's employer should never have told her when Ray was returning to work. I will let Ray know and what he does with the information is up to him.

 _Video 2 – Thursday Day 1_

 _Katherine has a visitor for lunch. He locks the door behind him and makes his way over to Katherine's desk. She wheels her office chair back and he gets on his knees in front of the chair. James pulls Katherine forward so she is sitting on the edge of the chair and Katherine puts her legs over James's shoulders and James then dives head first into her pussy. Once James has finished with Katherine's pussy James unhooks Katherine's legs and then both stand up before James bends Katherine over the table, puts his tie in her mouth to silence her and fucks Katherine so hard that her desk starts moving forward. Once they are finished Katherine lowers her skirt, James gets dressed then James leaves Katherine's office._

 _Katherine returns to writing the article about Christian again. This time Katherine is rather please with herself when she starts talking about including Anastasia being discharged from the hospital. Also the fact that it was Elliot and Raymond collected Anastasia's possessions from the apartment. The fact that had Katherine laughing the hardest was when she "confirmed" that Anastasia had been discharged from the hospital when she was seen at the Mile High Club. Once Katherine is happy with the article she phones James and tells him it's ready. Katherine hangs up and says out loud that her article about Christian Grey will be published on the website within 15 minutes._

 **Christian's POV**

I am pissed off when she starts talking about including Ana's discharge in the article. By the time she gets to talking about Elliot and Ray collecting Ana's things I am fuming but what tips me over the edge is when she confirms that Ana is no longer in the hospital. I had to stand up and leave the room until I calmed down. We need to be able to hear what James is saying on the other end of the phone. I grab my phone and call Karl Mabb.

"Karl sorry to call you at home but I need you to install a hidden camera in James's office."

"Christian, when I seen the footage this morning I went ahead and organised for a hidden camera exactly the same as the one in Miss Kavanagh's office to be installed in James office tonight. It will be operational by 3am tomorrow morning."

I wish Karl a good night and hang up. That is a relief that Karl realised that he needs both sides of the discussions to cover his arse. With both sides it is harder for James to come back with an unfair dismissal claim against the Seattle Times.

 **Ana's POV**

When Christian calmed down and made his phone call we continued watching the video. After seeing that video of Kate I really start to question Kate's motives for coming and seeing me in hospital. Was she visiting me to get close to Christian? Or was she visiting me because she was my friend and was concerned about me. Kate confirming that I had already been discharged from hospital when I was spotted at the Mile High Club makes my blood boil. I never realised Kate was so sex mad. Hell I am surprised she was able to walk after the fucking he gave her.

We are both starting to get rather tired so we head to bed and fall asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Tuesday**

 **Christian's POV**

After watching those videos last night I realise that it is going to take a lot of time which I don't have. I am going to assign one of the CPO's to be on footage duty. There sole purpose is going to be sorting through the footage that Mr Mabb sends over to me. I start compiling a list of things I want reported on.

 _What to include in footage report for each day:_

Date

Outline of day

Log any discussions regarding Ana or me including video number and footage time.

Log any calls or visits James has with Miss Kavanagh.

Grabbing the phone I call Taylor. "Taylor I need to see you in my office." I say before hanging up the phone. Within a few minutes Taylor is knocking on my office door. "Enter." He enters and stands in front of my desk. I explain that with the amount of footage that Mr Mabb's camera is capturing that I need someone to watch the footage and compile a report for each day up until the court date. Taylor suggests Reynolds and I tell him to proceed and get Reynolds here to GEH before lunch. Before Taylor leaves I tell him to bring Reynolds to my office at 12:30pm so I can talk to him about this.

Ana and I only covered the first 2 tapes of day 1 footage last night. We will finish it tonight. So Reynolds will have another 3 days of footage to watch and hopefully he will have it done before Karl sends the next lot over. But the next lot will also include the footage from James's office as well.

Reynolds arrived with Taylor as discussed. I told Reynolds what his duties would be and handed him the list of things I want him to report on. Before he left my office I gave him Day 2's footage and I locked the remaining tapes in my office safe. Reynolds is to return the tapes and report before he will be given the next day's tapes.

Taylor and I head home just after 5pm.

 **Ana's POV**

Sam has had me working my arse off today. I have walked around and around the apartment. Luke stayed in Taylor's office as he was not needed. At least we got through today without any articles on the Seattle Times website.

After Christian arrived home we had dinner and Christian told me about getting Reynolds to watch the footage. I am rather relieved that Christian isn't going to be watching it and that Reynolds is going to be compiling a report for each day of footage. We head into the TV room to finish watching Day 1 of footage.

 _Video Three – Thursday Day 1_

 _About 3:30 Katherine's phone rings. "Hello James. Has your gorgeous cock recovered from this morning?" She smiles before continuing. "I hope you are ready for tonight's performance. This morning was only the warm up." Katherine starts giggling and blushing. Then Katherine rolls her office chair back before sliding her arse forward, puts her feet up on her desk, leans back in her chair, spreads her legs apart and then slides her hand to her pussy and starts fingering herself while on the phone to James._

 _Just after 4pm Katherine has a visitor. When she opens the door she is served with envelope and the person delivering the papers tells Katherine that all the information regarding the court date are in the envelope and they leave. Katherine goes back to her desk and opens the envelope and reads the contents. Once she has finished reading Katherine starts cussing and carrying on about Christian Grey._

" _I am going to turn your life into a FUCKING living nightmare Christian Grey." Katherine picks up the phone and calls James telling him that she needs him in her office NOW. Not long after James is seen entering her office._

" _James, that fucker is going through with his treat of suing me for breaching that NDA."_

" _Kate, what happens now?"_

" _James, I am going to continue writing the articles releasing everything I know about Christian Grey. Elliot told me a thing or two about him. Hell if I am being to be sued for breaching his precious NDA then I am going to make sure I reveal EVERYTHING I know. Including the information I have on Ana."_

 _James slides his hand up Katherine's skirt and starts finger fucking her. Katherine continues carrying on about Christian Grey and how she wants to destroy him. James tells Katherine that he supports her all the way and he will publish ANY article she writes about Christian Grey. At 5pm James leaves Katherine's office and she goes back to her computer to do some more work._

 **Christian's POV**

Hell I would love to know what James was telling her. But the minute I realised what she was about to do I closed my eyes and listened to the conversation between them. Poor Ana covered her eyes the minute she realised what Katherine was about to do.

 **Ana's POV**

What information about me that she is going to release? The only thing that isn't public is what exactly has happened since the accident. Prior to that there is nothing in my life that can hurt me.

 _Video 4 – Thursday Day 1_

 _Just before 7pm Katherine can be seen moving in her chair and leaning down but the desk is hiding what Katherine is doing. Just after 7pm James enters and walks over to Katherine's desk. Katherine rolls her chair back with a smile on her face. What Katherine was up to becomes visible. Katherine removed her skirt and drizzled chocolate sauce all over her pussy. A huge smile appears on James's face and Katherine tells him to start EATING his dessert. After James finishes he helps Katherine onto the floor removes his clothes and they fuck for the next 2 hours. They straighten themselves up and leave together._

 __ **Christian's POV**

Hell I thought Elliot was sex mad. Elliot is a saint compared to Katherine. She is a fucking sex crazed bitch. It seems that she can't ever get enough of this guy. Thank fuck Elliot threw her arse to the curb. I know I don't really want to know but I am going to ask Elliot how often she put out when he was with her. Grabbing my phone I send Elliot a text.

*Curious to know how often you and Katherine fucked when you were together. C.*

*Once a day. If I was real lucky we fucked twice. Why? Elliot*

*Can you come over for dinner one night this week? I will explain it to you then. C.*

I don't know how either of them walked out of that office after the amount of hard fucking they did. Who knows how much more fucking they did after they left her office.

 _Tape 5_

 _This footage is of an empty office._

 **Ana's POV**

After seeing those 5 tapes I don't really know who Kate is anymore she has become so fucking EVIL. I lean over and kiss Christian before he picks me up and carries me to bed. Today has left me rather drained so Christian helps me get ready for bed and I fall asleep with Christian arms wrapped around me.

 **Wednesday**

 **Christian's POV**

It's time for Welch to dig a little deeper into Miss Kavanagh's deferral at WSU. This information could be the key to shutting the bitch up. I call Welch tell him to dig into her WSU file and see what he can find out and let me know what he finds.

Daniel has started compiling a list of witnesses that can be used to help us with our case against Katherine. There are the nursing staff, Sam, Sawyer, Taylor, and Ray. The nurses, Sam and Dr Hayes are bound by patient confidentiality and can't discuss anything about a patient to anyone other than the patient with out there written consent. Sawyer and Taylor are both loyal employees and know what the consequences are for breaching there NDA's. And Ray would never sell his daughter out.

Most of the people on that list can testify to seeing Katherine at the hospital visiting Ana. Then there is the legal letter warning her about breaching the NDA which also outlined what steps would be taken if she continued breaching it. She has continually breached the NDA. Yes her name is attached to the article but she is claiming the information is coming from a source. We need hard proof that she is indeed the source. Hopefully the footage will prove this beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Elliot is coming over for dinner tonight. It could be a rather interesting night considering he is about to find out how much Katherine likes to fuck. Since she was giving it to Elliot once a day I am guessing that she was fucking James at work to get her quota of cock for the day.

Just after 7pm Elliot arrived. Ana is on the sofa beside me and Elliot takes a seat on the single lounge. Telling Elliot about the footage that Karl has sent to me makes Elliot's eyes nearly pop out of his head. He is blown away that in 4 days there is 20 tapes of footage. I also explain that Karl has also placed the hidden camera in James's office. Elliot bursts out laughing.

He isn't laughing though when I tell him that he was missing out on the sex with Kate. Telling him the number of times they fucked during the first day of footage. Elliot is shocked that Katherine fucks that much.

"Well Fuck me. I thought I could fuck but obviously I have nothing on Kate." He says.

Taking a deep breath I know what i am about to say to Elliot may piss him off.

"Elliot what did you tell Katherine FUCKING Kavanagh about me? She is going to use what you told her." I ask sternly. Elliot's head drops.

"Christian all I told her was that you never brought girls home here to your apartment or to meet mom and dad. I may have accidently told her that you never have had a girlfriend but you had been with woman."

Elliot better be telling the truth or he will be hanging from the balcony by his balls. The girlfriend information could lead to an article requesting females to come forward. Hell every nut job in Seattle will be coming forward just so they can claim publically that I was with them. What Elliot doesn't realise though is I never FUCKED them. After being raped my motto was Suck not fuck until I meet Ana.

I enjoyed spending time with Eliot. I missed this when that bitch Katherine had her claws in him. Elliot leaves and I carry Ana to bed.

 **Ana's POV**

About 9pm Christian carried me to bed. After changing into my sleeping attire I turn towards Christian and take his hands in mine. I have something I want to ask Christian but I don't know how he will respond. Taking a few deep breaths I blurt it out.

"Christian, I want some independence back with my showering. Jackie is lovely but I am now starting to feel rather uncomfortable with her helping me. She wheels me into the shower in the shower wheelchair and tries to take over when I go to wash myself"

"Ana if Jackie doesn't help then how will you get showered?"

I start giggling and wink at him. Surely he can't be that clueless with what I have just told him. He just looks at me with that puzzled look on his face. Well fuck me he has no clue as to what I am implying.

"Christian I want YOU to help me." There I said it. His mouth is opening and closing like a fish. Yes I have shared a bath with this man but never has he helped me apart from getting me in and out of the bath. I continue on and tell him that I am able to shower myself all I need help with is getting to and from the shower. It won't be hard with the arm crutches.

 **Christian's POV**

Hell I am trying to take in what Ana just said about helping her shower. I wasn't expecting her to ask me something like that. But if Jackie is making her uncomfortable then I will see to it that Jackie is released from her duties with Ana and I will take over. A huge smile spreads across my face at the thought of 'helping' Ana in the shower. Ana will be able to help support herself by using the grab rails or me if I am in the shower with her. Ana changes into her tank top and we lay facing each other and Ana falls asleep. I watch her sleep until I fall asleep myself.

 **Thursday**

Reynolds comes to my office once I have arrived at GEH and hands me a folder containing the first footage report. He hands me the 4 tapes from Day 2 and I hand him 4 tapes which is the weekend footage (Days 3 & 4). I will look at the report after I have spoken to Welch. Before I can pick up the phone to call Welch he calls me. Welch tells me that he has got the information I was requesting about Miss Kavanagh and he would bring it up shortly if I didn't have any meetings. My meetings aren't until after lunch so I have plenty of time to go over the information that Welch found.

Welch enters my office and takes a seat. He opens the folder in his hands and starts rattling off information. To begin with it is boring shit like when her tuition fees where paid and by whom. It's not until he gets to the "Other information" section that he stops and looks at me with a huge smile on his face. He looks like he is the cat that ate the canary.

"Mr Grey, under other information is Katherine's WSU file I found some rather interesting information. Katherine Kavanagh had to defer her studies at WSU for 12 months as you are aware."

"Yes Welch you found that out last time. Have you found out WHY?"

"My Grey I can tell you that Katherine Kavanagh had deferred her studies because she was pregnant. Katherine didn't even know who the father was because she had been fucking so many guys at the time"

Holy FUCK Welch hit the jack pot although I hope this information can't come back and bite me on the arse. I ask Welch if he hacked into the WSU Student's confidential database. He tells me that he didn't have to go near the confidential database. The information was in Katherine's student file that is available to anyone. Someone in has seriously fucked up and has put private and confidential information in the public part of Katherine's student file. Welch continues on and tells me that Katherine planned to have the baby and put it up for adoption when it was born. That is why she asked for a 12 month deferral from her studies. However something happened and she lost the baby and returned to her studies the following term.

I tell Welch to keep monitoring the WSU student files and notify me immediately if the information is removed from Katherine's student file.

Welch leaves my office and I can't stop smiling. I can't believe our luck and that someone at WSU could fuck up something so confidential. That information could destroy Katherine if her parents were to find out. They have paid all her tuition at WSU. Her current apartment was purchased by them for her. Hell she even receives a $10,000 per month allowance from them. The car she drives Mr Kavanagh purchased for her as a graduation gift. Not sure Mr Kavanagh would want the world to know that his 'PRECIOUS' daughter got knocked up and didn't even know who the father was.

 **Reynolds report for Friday – Day 2**

 **Video's 6 - 10**

Office empty until 5 am Arrival; 5 am – 6:30 am fucking; 6:30 James leaves; 6:30 – 9am works on her computer; 9am – 9:30 am phone sex with James; 9:30 – 12:30 worked at desk; 12:30 – 1:30 ate lunch and filed fingernails; 1:30 – 3:00pm worked at computer; 3:00 – 4:00pm James visited and general chit chat; 4:00 – 6:00pm worked at desk; 6:00 – 9:00 pm James arrived, ate dinner, fucked before leaving; office remains empty

Discussion between Katherine and James when he visited just after 3pm is outlined in the detailed description attached to this report.

 **End of Report**

Attachment

 _I have included a detailed description of video's 8 & 9._

 _Video 8 –_

 _Katherine's phone rings just before 3pm and she tells whoever it is she will see them in a few minutes. She walks around to the other side of her desk drags the chair around so it is behind her desk and places it so the chair is side on to her desk near the end but facing her chair. She takes a seat and just after 3pm James enters Katherine's office and she points to the chair that she placed behind her desk. Once James is seated she moves her chair back and turns to face James. Katherine has spread her legs and hitched her skirt up enough so that from where James is sitting he can see her pussy. James's eyes remain between her legs as Katherine asks if he is enjoying the view and James nods and licks his lips._

" _James, I am going to expose Ana and Christian as a couple." She smiles._

" _Kate, have that article ready for Monday morning." James says as he licks his lips again. Before telling Katherine he will make it worth her while. Katherine grabs James's hand and puts it up her skirt before asking James if can he feel how wet he has already made her just thinking about what he is going to do to her if she gets this article done. Taking James's hand she rubs it against her pussy then lifts it up to his mouth so he can suck her juices from his hand. As James is sucking the juices from his hand Katherine leans over and undoes James's pants, slides them and the cock sock down and gives James a blow job. Once Katherine finishes she smirks at James and tells him to return to her office just after 6pm when everyone else will have gone._

 _Video 9_

 _As instructed James appears in Katherine's office just after 6pm however James is carrying some take out containers. Katherine realises that James left the office at 5pm and has snuck back in now that the receptionist has left for the night. The only other person that could have been still here is off sick today. Pointing to the containers James tells Katherine that she will need her energy because he doesn't plan on letting her out of this office for at least another 3 hours. Katherine's face lights up and she walks over to James and cups his cock in her hand. James smiles at her before shoving his tongue into her mouth and putting his hand up her skirt. As they continue to kiss they remove each other's clothes. James breaks away from Katherine and tells her they better eat before the food gets cold. Grabbing the containers off of Katherine's desk they sit on the office floor and eat._

 _Once they have finished eating Katherine whispers something in James's ear and his face lights up like a Christmas tree before telling Katherine hell yes. Katherine goes behind her desk and starts rummaging around under her desk. When Katherine stands up she has 2 pair of hand cuffs and a scarf. James walks over to her office chair and sits down and places his arms on the arm rests. Katherine attaches one end of each set of hand cuffs to the armrest of the chair then cuffs James's wrists to the chair before blind folding James using the scarf. James starts squirming in the chair. Katherine stands in front of the chair lowers the height of the chair before threading her legs through the gap between James's legs and the arm rest of the office chair so that she is sitting on his thighs and her feet are now on the floor. Katherine raises herself and moves over James's cock before slamming down on his cock. James screams out in delight and tells Katherine to fuck him HARD. Katherine continues until they are both screaming out as they reach their climaxes together. After a few minutes Katherine removes the blind fold and the hand cuffs from James before untangling her legs from the chair. James stands up and Katherine smiles before bending over her desk leaving a gap between her hips and the desk this time. James enters her from behind. James then withdraws his cock before entering Katherine again. This time she moans rather loudly as she pushes her arse against James. Katherine then tells James to fuck her with his fingers while he fucks her arse. After the fuck bent over the desk the continuing fucking in all different positions all over Katherine's office until just after 9pm_


	31. Chapter 31

**Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

Sam has had me working hard but today she has me on the floor. She wants me to start learning how to get myself up of the floor. Easier said than done I can tell you. Eventually I am able to get myself standing again by using the lounge and my arm crutches.

 **Christian's POV**

2 weeks until court date. The notification alert goes off on my phone I was wondering how long it would be before Katherine published another article.

 _Christian Grey has been with a LONG list of women._

 _It has been confirmed that Christian Grey has never had a girlfriend. He never takes a woman back to his apartment and he has never taken them home to meet mom and dad. But it has been confirmed that Christian Grey has indeed been with a string of women. Our source couldn't give us an exact number but did reveal it was definitely more than 30 women._

 _So ladies I am asking you to come forward to tell our readers about your sexual encounters with Mr Grey and divulge what his sexual preferences are._

Hell I can imagine the nut cases that are going to appear. Taylor may have to increase security both here at GEH and at Escala. There is no way I can allow Ana to leave Escala. I really hope this article doesn't bring that skank who raped me out of the wood works. That is all I need at the moment is for her to make an appearance.

After reading the article I call Karl Mabb to see if he can send me more tapes. Karl tells me he is going to send over the footage for Monday – Thursday for both Katherine and James's offices. Hanging up the phone I let Taylor know to expect a parcel from Karl.

Once the parcel arrives Taylor comes to my office and Reynolds is with him. Opening the parcel I see that Karl has bundled the tapes into 2 packages. I open Katherine's package first and remove the day 5 tapes before removing day 1 tapes from James's package and handing them to Reynolds. That should keep Reynolds going until Monday. Dismissing Reynolds I ask Taylor to wait. The remainder of the tapes that Karl sent over today are locked away in the safe and I hand Taylor the original tapes and ask him to put them in his safe down stairs until I am ready to leave. Then he is to bring them with him as I am taking them to Escala to store them in my bigger safe.

Just after 5pm I let Taylor know I am on my way down to head home.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian and I had a lovely dinner tonight. As we are sitting on the sofa after dinner I tell Christian I am getting a little bit of cabin fever. Not being able to leave the apartment all week is driving me insane. Christian picks me up and carries me to our room places me on his side of the bed and asks me what I want packed. He packs me a bag and then throws some things into a bag for himself. I am a little confused as to where we are going and how are we going to leave without being seen. Christian picks me up and places me into bed properly before kissing me and telling me to get some sleep as we are leaving at 3am. He then leaves our room and returns about 15 minutes later and climbs into bed with me.

 **Christian's POV**

I didn't realise that Ana was feeling locked in. Once I leave out bedroom I head straight for my study and call Ray. Apologising for the short notice I ask if he wouldn't mind me bringing Ana to see him for the weekend to get her out of the apartment. Of course Ray agrees as he loves spending time with Ana. I tell him we are leaving at 3am and should be there just before 5am. We need to arrive in complete darkness and the car will not remain at Ray's house. Sunday we won't leave until 10pm and get back to Escala just before midnight.

I tell Ray I will see him in the morning he wishes me and Ana a safe trip. Before returning to our bedroom I notify Taylor of our plans and that he and Sawyer will be coming with us. Returning to our room I strip down to my boxers before climbing into bed beside Ana so we are facing each other and kissing her forehead. Sweet dreams I whisper to her.

 **Saturday**

Ana isn't happy about the 2:30 am wakeup call but I tell her once we are in the car she can go back to sleep as it will take about 2 hours to get where we are going. She puts on a pair sweat pants and I put on some sweat pants and a shirt. Taylor takes our bags and Sawyer takes Ana's arm crutches to the car as I carry Ana. Once in the car Ana snuggles against me and goes back to sleep in my arms. Just before we get to Ray's I wake Ana. She looks out the window and realises where she is. I look at her and smile as we pull into Ray's driveway. Both Taylor and Sawyer get out of the car. Taylor stands beside Ana's door and Sawyer goes to knock on the front door. Once Ray opens the door Sawyer returns to the car and takes the bags and Ana's crutches into the house. I get out of the car and walk around to Ana's door while Sawyer is taking the bags inside. As Sawyer returns to the car from the house Taylor gets out of the driver's seat and stands beside Ana's door. Sawyer and Taylor talk and Sawyer tells Taylor he will return tonight at 9pm to do the changeover. I open Ana's door and carry her into the house. Sawyer leaves Ray's and heads to the little bed and breakfast 10 miles down the road. Once inside I put Ana on the lounge and Ray offers us a hot beverage.

 **Ana's POV**

I can't believe that Christian organised a trip to see daddy. The only part I didn't like about it is the time we had to leave but I know it was the only way we could get out of there without being seen. Daddy and I catch up about what has been happening with my physio sessions that I now have to have at Escala because of the trouble that Kate has stirred up for Christian. Christian tells daddy about Kate's article about him staying with me less than a week after I was discharged.

"Annie your comment explains why Mr Brown told me he didn't appreciate people calling me at work. But he did admit that he told whoever it was that I was due back to work on the Thursday."

I tell Daddy it was Kate and she was fishing for information to use in her articles before telling daddy about all of the articles and there content. Hell I have never seen daddy this angry before he looks like he is about to blow a valve. Eventually daddy calms down and Christian fills him in about the court proceedings that he has started against Kate.

 **Sunday afternoon**

I have enjoyed being here with daddy so much that I want to stay here another week. But I know I can't as I have my physio sessions with Sam. Daddy and I are sitting in the lounge room and Christian is in the kitchen getting a drink I lower myself onto the lounge room floor. I put my finger to my lips and tell daddy shh. Christian walks in and spots me on the floor and I tell him to stop. Using the lounge and my crutches like Sam showed me I get myself up off the floor. Both daddy and Christian have tears in their eyes. Luke comes in and sees them both crying and asks what he missed.

After dinner Christian and I sat in the kitchen so that daddy could catch up with Luke before Taylor returns at 9pm ready for or 10pm departure back to Escala.

Saying goodbye to daddy wasn't easy. Christian helps me into the car when it is time. I snuggle into Christian again and fall asleep. The next thing I know I wake in our bed at Escala and Christian is in bed beside me asleep. Looking at the clock I see that it is 3:30am. Obviously Christian carried me to bed from the car. I lean over kiss his cheek tell him I love him and go back to sleep.

 **Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

Reynolds follows me to my office so he can give me the reports and get the next batch of tapes. Obviously Reynolds had nothing better to do while he was at Escala over the weekend.

Just after 10am I receive a notification alerting me to another article. Fuck this bitch isn't going away in a hurry.

 _How did Mr Grey gain entry to the hospital?_

 _Christian Grey spent many evenings at Seattle Grace Hospital visiting Anastasia Steele. But was never seen leaving the hospital once he was discharged. Raymond Steele was never seen leaving the hospital the day of Anastasia's accident and was never seen coming or going from the hospital._

 _How did both Mr Grey and Mr Steele enter and exit the hospital undetected? They resorted to entering and exiting the hospital using a rear entrance that is unknown to the public. The only people who know about this entrance are the Doctors and the Higher Management of Seattle Grace Hospital. Is it just a coincidence that Christian's mother Dr Trevelyan is a Doctor at Seattle Grace Hospital?_

 _Up until her discharge our source can confirm that Mr Grey spent at least 5 evenings per week visiting Anastasia Steele. Both Mr Grey and Mr Steele abused the hospital system for their own personal gain._

I call Daniel and ask him to my office as there are a few things I would like his legal opinion on. Once Daniel arrives I show him the latest article. He can't believe what is before him. I ask Daniel what the hospital can legally do about Katherine releasing information which breaches their security. Daniel tells me the hospital has every right to go after Katherine regarding her releasing information about their security. That is interesting I may have to mention that to mom. Leaning back in my chair I start asking questions.

1\. Could I contact her about these articles?

2\. If I do contact her will it jeopardise the court proceedings?

3\. Am I able to release the information I have on her considering it is PUBLIC record?

Daniels responds with yes I could contact her however it would jeopardise the court proceedings. As for the information I have which is public record there is no legal reason why it can't be released. Daniel was smirking when he told me that I could release the information that Welch found in the public section of her WSU student file. Before Daniel leaves he reminds me that the court date is just over a week away. He also asks if I think Ana would testify if we needed her too. I tell Daniel I will talk to her and let him know and with that he leaves.

Picking up the files that Reynolds handed me earlier I start reading them.

 **Reynolds Report for Saturday - Day 3 Video's 11 - 15**

Office empty until 7am Kate's Arrival; 7 am – 12:30 pm working; 12:30 – 3:00pm James arrived, ate lunch and fucked; 3:00 – 6:00pm Read James start of article then fucked; 6:00pm leave office; office remains empty

 _Video 13_

Katherine has cleared off her desk so that only her computer is in its normal position. James lies on top of the desk length ways and instructs Katherine to climbs onto the desk and he gives her instructions on how to position herself before they fuck. James gets Katherine to tell him what she has outlined for the article.

 _Christian Grey is off the market._

 _It has been confirmed that Christian Grey is no longer on the market ladies. Mr Grey is dating Anastasia Steele. We at the Seattle Times are aware of their relationship. Confirm that the night they were both seen at the Mile High Club was indeed a date._

Katherine tells James that she knows she needs to polish it up but it will definitely be ready for Monday. Again James promises Katherine that he will make it worthwhile for her if she can get this article done.

 **End of Report**

You have got to be fucking kidding me. When doesn't these pair fuck? Hell I think we should call Katherine the "Energiser bunny' because she keeps going and going.

 **Reynolds report for Sunday – Day 4** **Videos 16 -20**

 _Please note: Fast forward was used for this footage. However the minute anyone entered the office I resumed normal speed._

No information to report about Katherine and James. However it was observed on tape 14 that the male cleaner who cleaned Katherine's office was using more than cleaning products to clean some of the surfaces in her office. He jerked off into his cleaning cloth then used that cleaning cloth to wipe over her keyboard, her office chair armrests the office door knob and any other surface he thought her hands may touch.

 **End of Report**

When I finish reading day 4 report I grab the phone and call Karl Mabb. "Karl, one of my guys is viewing the footage and he has brought it to my attention that one of your male cleaners has been jerking off into his cleaning cloth and then using it to wipe over the surfaces that he knows will be touched by the hands of Katherine Kavanagh."

"Oh shit Christian. I didn't know. After the first video I haven't watched any footage I just get copies made for you and once I had a few days worth I sent them over."

 **Reynolds Report for Monday – Katherine Day 5** **Videos 21 - 25**

Office empty until 5 am Arrival; 5 am – 6:30 am fucking; 6:30 James leaves; 6:30 – 9am works on her computer; 9am – 9:30 am phone call with James; 9:30 – 12:30 worked at desk; 12:30 – 1:30 James arrived ate lunch and fucked; 1:30 – 3:00pm worked at computer; 3:00 – 4:00pm Makes calls about getting a tattoo removed; 4:00 – 6:00pm worked at desk; 6:00 – 9:00 pm James arrived, ate dinner, Discussed tattoo removal over dinner, fucked, leave office; office remains empty

 _Video 22_

Katherine calls James informing him that her article exposing Christian and Ana is ready to go and she is emailing it to James while they are on the phone. The remainder of the phone call they were flirting and talking dirty.

 **End of Report**

 **Christian's POV**

I couldn't help but burst out laughing when I read that Katherine was making phone calls about getting the tattoo removed. Andrea buzzed me on the intercom to see if I was alright. She could hear me laughing from her desk. Katherine doesn't like her tattoo, what a shame. That will teach her for fucking with Elliot. I open the report on James.

 **Reynolds Report for Monday – James Day 1** **Video 1 – 5**

Office empty until 6:45 am arrival; 6:45 – 9:00 am works at his desk; 9:00 – 9:30am Call from Katherine; 9:30 – 12:15 works in office; 12:15 – 1:35pm Out of office; 1:35 – 5:30pm remains in office working and making calls; 5:30pm leaves office, office remains empty

 _Video 3_

James calls his receptionist to put out a memo to ALL staff at the Seattle Times informing them that he will be in meetings ALL day tomorrow and that under no circumstances is he to be disturbed.

 **End of report**

The remainder of my day is filled with making calls and meetings. Just before we leave the building I make sure I have the tapes that Reynolds gave me this morning.

 **Ana's POV**

After my physio session with Sam Gail helps me unpack my bag and I find an envelope stashed in my bag. I open the envelope and find money and a note.

 _Annie,_

 _I know it is hard for you to leave Christian's apartment at the moment so I went and seen Jan at the bank. Apparently I am still listed on your account as a signatory which meant that I could withdraw this money from your account for you. At least this way if there is anything you need you can give Gail some money to get it for you. Love you Annie._

 _Daddy_

 **Tuesday**

Sitting at my desk I hear dreaded notification tone. Opening up the Seattle Times website I see the article.

 _Mr Grey has INDEED been a busy man._

 _As reported previously Mr Grey never had a girlfriend but had been with a quite a few women. After the article the phones at the Seattle Times have been ringing off the hook with females coming forward and divulging details about their time with 'The Christian Grey'._

 _Some of the ladies have told of wild sex in Mr Grey's office at GEH when the building was empty. Others have given him blow jobs while he has driven them around in his car. The list goes on and on. Some of the things that he has done to these women can't be published because of their explicit nature._

 _One female has come forward and revealed that when Christian Grey was at Harvard he returned home during midyear break and they both attended the same party. Christian Grey then took her to a room and forced himself onto her. The only thing that stopped him from raping her was someone came into the room._

That FUCKING BITCH. How dare she come forward and claim that I nearly raped her. She was the one who FUCKING RAPED me after she had drugged me. I am just about to pick up my phone and call Taylor when I hear a knock on my door. Assuming that it is Taylor I tell them to "Enter" and Taylor walks in. He is pissed off at the article.

"Sir, before you say anything I can assure you that Barney has already jammed there server so the article isn't available on the internet. This was done the minute I read the article."

I thank Taylor before grabbing my office phone and call Ana. "Ana, I am going to put you on speaker phone and I have Taylor in my office with me." She tells me ok and I proceed to tell her about the article. When I get to the bit about that skank I freeze so Taylor takes over and tells Ana her accusations. I hear Ana gasp in horror and then she starts cursing. Some of the language that came out of Ana's mouth nearly floored me and Taylor. I thought Ana was a nice polite girl who rarely swore and the worst she had said was shit or the occasional fuck. Once Ana calms down I let her know that I am going to release a statement to the media about what is going on with Katherine. Letting her know I am also going to include Ray's and her names in the statement. I tell Ana that I will ring Ray before the statement is finalised and will call her back as well before it Daniel Releases the statement. Saying our goodbyes then we hang up.

Once I have calmed down I call Daniel and tell him to get his arse up here to my office if he wants to still have a job tomorrow. Within 5 minutes Daniel is knocking on my office door. Very smart move Daniel.

When Daniel is seated I question him about getting a court order to have the article removed from the Seattle Times website and also stop her from posting any more articles about Me, Anastasia Steele and Raymond Steele. He suggests a court order for the Seattle Times as well so that Katherine can't get one of the other journalists put their name to the story to get it published. I agree and tell him to see if he can get the 2 court orders. Daniel tells me to give him 15 minutes and with that he leaves my office.

Holy fuck I better ring Karl. Quickly I find Karl's number and call. I fill him in about applying for the court order and he understands completely and actually is thankful that I am doing it. Hanging up from Karl we wait for Daniel to return.

Daniel returns 15 minutes later and tells me to expect an email in the next 5 minutes regarding the court orders that he just got issued against Katherine Kavanagh and the Seattle Times. He was able to have the court order made effective from 12:01am this morning. Hell he will get a bonus for that. It means that once they are served with the court order in the next hour they will have to remove the article. Once I have confirmation that both court orders have been served then I will get Barney to delete all traces of the article from the internet and un jam the Seattle Times server.

"Daniel I want to release a statement regarding Katherine Kavanagh."

"Yes Sir. We can do it right now and once you approve the final statement I can have it released to all media outlets within 15 minutes.

I send Andrea an email telling her to clear my schedule for the rest of the day and that once I have finished with Daniel I am leaving the office and will be unreachable so any urgent matters are to be directed to Ros. Then I email Ros about me leaving the office for the remainder of the day and that Andrea will be directing urgent matters to her as I am not going to be reachable.

I tell Daniel that once I have spoken to Ray and Ana he is to proceed with releasing the statement. Daniel confirms that he will have it to every media outlet in Seattle within the 15 minutes. Both Taylor and Daniel leave my office.

I call Ray and fill him in on what has happened and that I have obtained a court order against Katherine Kavanagh and the Seattle times and that he is included in the court order. He is glad that this shit with Katherine is going to stop.

Quickly I call Ana and let her know the court order has been approved and Daniel is about to release the statement to all the media outlets. Telling her I will tell her everything when I get home shortly. Calling Daniel I tell him to release the statement. I grab a few files that I have been working on and head down to the Security Office.

 _ **Media Release from Christian Grey, CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings.**_

 _Mr Christian Grey has been the subject of articles written by Miss Katherine Kavanagh a journalist at the Seattle Times. Mr Grey recently filed court proceedings against Miss Kavanagh for Breaching a Non-Disclosure Agreement that she signed. Miss Kavanagh continues to breach the NDA every time she writes an article about Mr Grey. As for Miss Kavanagh having sources giving her information Mr Grey will confirm that the SOURCE is indeed Miss Katherine Kavanagh herself._

 _Mr Grey can confirm that Miss Kavanagh has used under handed tactics to gain information regarding Mr Raymond Steele. Miss Kavanagh has also reported incorrect facts regarding Anastasia Steele. Unlike Miss Kavanagh Mr Grey has proof/evidence to back the statements that he makes._

 _If Miss Kavanagh keeps writing these articles about Mr Grey she will not only find herself breaching the NDA but she will also be breaching a court order that was issued by the courts earlier today._

Poking my head into Welch's office I ask about the WSU file and he assures me that the incriminating information is still available in the public section. I leave Welch's office with a smile on my face and go find Taylor so we can leave.

 **Kate's POV**

That FUCKING arsehole. He got a court order against me restricting me from writing any articles about him, Ana or Ray. Well if he thinks that is going to stop me he can think again. I will just write the stories and get one of the other journalists to put their name to the article. Suck on that Christian FUCKWIT Grey. FUCK the prick has somehow managed to get it to start at 12:01am this morning which means my article has to be removed. But all that means is it will be removed until one of the other journalists puts there name to it and James uploads it. Hell he will get a fucked so hard that he won't be able to walk properly for a week if he gets my article back onto the website within 30 minutes of it being taken down. I reapply my lipstick, fluff up my hair push up my boobs so they are about to spill out of my top, I hitch my skirt up so it would barely cover my panties, if I was wearing them, and head to James's office.

Knocking on the door he tells me to enter so I do enter shutting the door behind me. James's eyes are nearly popping out of his head and his mouth is hanging open as he stares at what he sees. Dragging the chair behind his desk I take a seat and make sure he can see exactly what isn't under my skirt. I tell him what just happened regarding the court order and that even though it has to be removed because my name is attached to it I want him to get one of the other journalists to put their name on the article I say as I bat my lashes and I spread my legs a little further making my skirt ride up even further. What comes out of James's mouth floors me.

"Kate baby even if you get someone else to put their name to the article I can't publish it."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You are the Editor in charge and can publish any FUCKING article you please."

"Yeah well it seems that FUCKING arsehole has put a stop to that. The Seattle Times has also been served with a court order regarding publishing articles against Christian fucking Grey, Anastasia Steele and Raymond Steele."

Now it is my turn to sit there with my mouth wide open. I can't believe that prick got 2 court orders. He is going to PAY for this.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ana's POV**

 **Tuesday Cont.**

Christian calls me but the moment he speaks I know it's not good. He tells me about the latest article and when Christian goes silent I know it is really bad and Taylor starts speaking and continues telling me about the article. Gasping in horror I take a breath and speak.

"That slut she doesn't even deserve a street corner to stand on. How dare she fucking make out that Christian would willingly fuck her as she is nothing but a skanky slut. Bitches like her give WHORES a bad name."

I can't believe that the bitch tried to make out it was Christian in the wrong. Fuck it was her that RAPED him. Christian tells me about releasing a statement and that Daddy and I will be mentioned in the statement and that he will call again before the statement is released. Because I know Christian has me on speaker phone I don't tell him that I love him. I get my arm crutches and stand myself up before heading to the kitchen to find Gail. Hopefully talking to her will keep my mind off of things.

A little later Christian calls again. Christian barely tells me anything but lets me know he will be home shortly and we can talk then.

Christian wasn't kidding about being home soon. When I seen him walking towards me he looked like he had been pulled through the prickle patch backwards. He walks over to me at the breakfast bar and wraps his arms around me and holds me tight against his body. Shit it must be bad because he doesn't let me go for a good 5 minutes. Once he releases his grip on me a little he kisses me gently. Gail prepares us some lunch while we sit in the lounge room and talk about what happened this morning.

Christian tells me about the court orders for Kate and the Seattle Times and how they became effective at 12:01am this morning. That is such a relief that the article that Christian seen this morning has to disappear. I look at Christian and ask about the article. He starts to laugh when he explains that before he even got the chance to ring Taylor, Taylor was knocking on his office door and told him that Barney had already jammed the Seattle Times server and no one could access their website. Christian continues explaining what will happen after the court orders have been served. Hell I didn't realise that could be done. This Barney person must know his stuff.

Gail brings our lunch in to us and leaves. As we finish eating Taylor comes into the lounge room and tells Christian that his statement is appearing on the media outlets website, face book pages, twitter accounts have a link back to their websites but the one that makes me laugh is that it is BREAKING News that Christian Grey has taken a Court Order out against a journalist from the Seattle Times. This breaking news flash is scrolling across most TV Station screens during their programs.

Sam arrives at 1pm as scheduled and today Christian is the one who helps Sam during my Physio session. Christian is in total awe of how far I have come. Sam has me getting myself up off the floor as well as down onto the floor. Today Sam decides since Christian is home that she wants me to walk using only one arm crutch. She shows Christian how to stand and support me on my right side and I use only my left arm crutch. To start with Christian is a little worried I may fall. Sam starts laughing at him.

"You have one very determined girlfriend Mr Grey. I learnt that about her a long time ago."

Christian stands beside me and I take his arm to help support me and I step forward with my left leg then I reposition my crutch before stepping with my right. It doesn't take long before Christian and I are walking around the apartment. Christian gets Sam to record it on my phone so we can send it to daddy later. Sam is pleased with my progress and she tells Christian that I can walk around using one crutch as long as he is home and is beside me. I laugh and both of them look at me which makes me laugh even more. Once my session is finished Sam leaves. I suggest to Christian that since he is home and I am all sweaty that maybe a shower would be nice. Christian smiles and takes my arm before we head to our bedroom. Standing in the bathroom we remove each other's clothes in between kisses. My hands are exploring Christian's torso as his hands making their way up under my shirt and lifts it over my head. The next thing to go is my shorts and Christian's pants. Leaving us in our underwear but before long they are gone as well. Christian opens the door to the shower and turns the water on before wrapping his arms around me lifting my feet up off the ground and carrying me into the shower.

 **Christian's POV**

After carrying Ana to the shower I lower her feet to the ground and we continue to be all hands and tongues. My hands are on her breasts and one of her hands is rubbing my cock while the other hand is on my chest. Ana tells me to turn around so my back is to her front and to spread my legs so they are shoulder width apart. I am a little confused but do as she tells me. She leans against me and wraps one arm around my waist before taking my cock in her hand. Gently she starts moving her hand along my cock. Ana increases her pace as she feels my cock hardening in her hand and a moan escapes my mouth. Holy fuck she knows how to make my cock react. It doesn't take long before I am about to cum. Ana must know this and with her other hand she reaches between my legs from behind and massages my balls but her thumb is pressing against the area just behind my ball sack. Holy fuck I blow my load all over the shower wall. I look and see it trickling down the wall. Shit I have never cum that hard before.

Once I catch my breath I turn around and kiss Ana deeply as my hands start exploring her body again. This time though they head towards her folds. Gently I start rubbing her folds occasionally allowing my finger to slip between them and stroke her clit. As I continue with my hand I make my way down her body kissing it as I go. Stopping at her breasts and paying them some attention before making my way down to her pussy. As I get close to her pussy I stop and get on my knees. Once I reach her pussy I reach up and start playing with her breasts. I tell Ana to reach behind me and hold onto the grab rail and spread her legs a little. I start stroking her again with my hand and slipping my fingers between her folds rubbing her clit applying different amounts of pressure each time. Then I stop start admiring the view that I have in front of me and I start licking my lips it's like I can already taste her sweet juices on my tongue. Moving my head forward I lick and suck on her folds before sliding my tongue between her folds and flick it against her clit. Ana squirms and I stop but she tells me to continue. I don't have to be told twice I resume my assault on her folds and clit. Increasing the pressure that I apply to her clit with my tongue I can tell she is close. So I spread her folds open and press my open against her folds exposing her clit and vagina

. I dart my tongue out of my mouth and tickle her clit before licking and pressing my tongue against her clit. I start licking her faster and harder and before long I can taste her j

uices on my tongue. Once her juices start to flow I focus solely on tasting every last drop that her body offers. Fuck she tastes DEVINE.

When I am finished tasting Ana I stand back up and she wraps her arms around me and thanks me. I am a little confused as to why she is thanking me but I just go with it. Reaching over I grab the loofah from the holder and hang onto it with my other hand before reaching over to grab my body wash. Putting some body wash on the loofah I start washing Ana's body starting with her back. Once I have finished her back I tell her to turn around so that I can wash her front and she has the biggest smile on her face as she turns around. I wash her top half but as I make my way down to her pussy she starts to giggle. The closer I get the more she giggles then I realise that the loofah is probably tickling her skin which is still sensitive. I then squat down and wash her legs before making my way back up to her pussy and paying it some more attention. Ana stops me and takes the loofah and turns around and applies some more body wash and starts washing me.

Back first before starting to wash my front. After Ana washes my chest I take her other hand in mine and place it over my heart so she can feel it beating and I tell her my heart only beats for her. She continues washing my lower torso paying particular attention to my groin. Hell the way she is rubbing that loofah against my cock is making it twitch and harden. Suddenly she stops and looks at me with a smirk on her face. Fuck she knew exactly what she was doing to me. She hands me the loofah so I can wash my legs. After rinsing off completely I turn off the shower and grab us both a towel. Wrapping Ana in a towel I lift her feet up off the floor and carry her out of her shower before placing her down and start drying her. She dries as much of me as she can before I finish drying my legs. Scooping Ana up in my arms I carry her to bed. We relax in bed encased in each other's arms and legs before falling asleep.

 **Ana's POV**

Hell what an afternoon. Maybe Christian should come home early and assist with my physio sessions more often. Especially if after my physio session the rest of the afternoon is like that. Hell I nearly told Christian to insert his fingers inside me. But it's not what I want. I want him and his cock to make love to me before anything else is inside of me. Maybe after we are in court next Friday I could surprise Christian with a romantic dinner and give myself to him. Nope not MAY BE I am going to make it happen if its not next Friday night it will be a night not long after. I am ready and I want Christian and only Christian.

 **Wednesday**

 **Christian's POV**

Leaving Ana this morning was really hard. I wish I could have stayed in bed with her until her physio session and then have a repeat performance of what happened after physio yesterday. Hell I can't stop smiling when I think about our shower. I still can't get over how hard I cum. Today is full of meetings and a phone conference. At least during the phone conference I can close my eyes and picture Ana in the shower or in our bed and visualise what I want to be doing to her body. A knock on the door startles me. Reaching for the intercom I tell Andrea to get whoever it is to wait and I will come and get them when I am ready. I straighten myself up and head into the bathroom and splash my face with water trying to hide that fact that I got myself a little hot under the collar thinking about Ana.

After a few minutes I go to my door and see that it was Reynolds and that he has another report for me. Taking the report and tapes I get the next lot of tapes before dismissing Reynolds. Andrea reminds me over the intercom that I have a business meeting in 15 minutes in the conference room. Opening the folder I read the report.

 **Reynolds Report for Tuesday – James Day 2**

 **Videos 6 -10**

Office empty until 5:00 am arrival with Kate; 5:00 – 12:30 pm fucking, 8:00am Kate rings in sick, talking, more fucking; 12:30 – 12:45 James leaves office; 12:45 – 3:00 James returns with lunch, eat, fuck; 3:00 – 3:15pm James leaves office; 3:15 – 5:30pm fuck, discuss yesterdays article, fuck. 5:30 – 6:00pm James leaves office; 6:00 – 9:00pm James returns with dinner, eat, kinky fuckery including handcuffs, blindfold, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, leave office; office remains empty.

 _Video 8_

Both James and Katherine discuss yesterdays article and the traffic it has brought to the Seattle Times website. James reminds Katherine that he did tell her he would make it worth her while if she got the article out exposing Christian and Ana. He questions her if she is enjoying what he has given her so far. Katherine tells James that she INDEED LOVES everything he is giving her and that she can't wait to see what else James has in store for her.

 **End of Report**

After reading Reynolds report I can see a pattern so I am going to instruct Reynolds to continue compiling the reports and give them to Taylor UNLESS they contain information about Ana or me.

 **Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

This time next week Ana and I will be heading to court. Katherine Kavanagh's day in court will be here. The court orders have worked no more articles have been published about Ana, Ray or me.

Karl should be sending more tapes over today. After next week I am going to destroy most of the tapes. A few select ones will be kept because of their content and in case we require them at a later date for legal purposes. But the ones that are kept will be secured in the hidden safe here at GEH. Only Taylor and I know its location.

My meeting at 1pm is going to be a big one as it is with all my department heads here at GEH. Ros and Andrea will also attend. Andrea's sole purpose is the document the minutes of the meeting.

 **Ana's POV**

Today Sam is unable to do my physio session so I have organised with Gail to spend some time with her today. Luke has told me that the camera in our bathroom doesn't have sound so I am going to speak to Gail about my plans for next Friday while she cleans our bathroom.

Just before lunch Gail makes her way into our bathroom to start cleaning it. Once we are in the bathroom I close the door and Gail looks at me weirdly. I tell her I need to speak to her without any of the other camera's picking up what we are saying. She realises that it has something to do with Christian and nods.

Telling Gail that I want to make next Friday night special for Christian as we both will be attending court next Friday for the case against Kate. Telling Gail I want to surprise him with a romantic dinner. I want our meal to be the same as our first date, it to be in the hamper basket and I want to eat it in the lounge room on a picnic rug. Depending on how long we are at court will determine if I need Gail to do the second part of my plan.

I continue on and explain the second part of my plan and Gail thinks it is lovely. What Gail doesn't know is what my real intentions are that night and I am not revealing that to anyone in case I freak out and don't go through with it. When Gail starts cleaning the shower I start giggling thinking about Christian's cum trickling down the shower wall on Tuesday. Thank goodness Gail wears gloves when she cleans the shower. We leave the bathroom and head to the kitchen for lunch.

After lunch I return to our room and relax on the bed. I must fall asleep because the next thing I know I am being woken up by Christian who is leaning over me kissing me gently. Christian smiles at me before telling me that I need to pack a bag again. Shit where are we going this time.

 **Christian's POV**

Once all the shit with Katherine Kavanagh and the Seattle Times was sorted on Wednesday I organised for Ana and I to go to Aspen for the weekend. We leave Escala tonight at 8:45 and don't return until at 11pm Sunday night. I grab my overnight bag and hand Ana her bag and tell her to pack some clothes as we are leaving in a few hours. After packing some clothes I place my bag beside the bedroom door and head to Taylor's office to make sure everything is set. Taylor assures me that Stephan has organised everything. What Taylor doesn't realise is that I spoke to Gail and she is coming with us. They both need some time away from Seattle. As I leave Taylor's office I tell Sawyer to be in my office in 5 minutes to get his final instructions before I leave. In code I remind him that Taylor is driving me and Ana to the jet at 8:45pm and that he needs to have Gail at the jet by 9:30pm. I have organised for Reynolds to stay at Escala for the weekend since Taylor won't be here. I dismiss Sawyer and return to our room and find Ana has clothes everywhere and she tells me she doesn't know what to pack. So I go over to the bed grab 1 blouse, 1 skirt, 1 dress, 3 tank tops, and 3 shorts before telling her to pack some underwear. Ana changes into some seat pants and a light sweater.

Gail prepared us a light snack which is all we needed as I have organised a dinner to be served once we are in the air. Before I know it Taylor starts taking our luggage down to the car. I help Ana stand and she uses her arm crutches and walks to the elevator and we head down to the car. Once we are at the jet I lift Ana out of the car and carry her onto the Jet. Taylor loads the luggage before joining us on the jet. Stephan tells Taylor that he can't shut the door saying as the flight attendant has been caught up in traffic. I know differently and she is sitting in my office. Just after 9:30 Stephan walks to the door and tells the 'flight attendant' to come inside so that the door can be closed. Taylor is sitting in a chair which faces away from the door so he doesn't see Gail until she puts her hand on his shoulder and he looks up. I call out to Jess and she comes out of my office and proceeds to close the door and goes through the emergency procedures so that we can take off.

 **Ana's POV**

Holy shit Christian owns a jet and we are flying to our destination. After we are on board I am shocked when Gail joins us. Christian just smiles at me before revealing we are heading to Aspen and we will arrive just after midnight and then we are heading to his house and staying until Sunday night.

 **Christian's POV**

The look on Taylors face when Gail touched his shoulder and he realised it was her was a Kodak moment darn shame I didn't have the camera ready. Once we are in the air Jess serves us all our dinner. Ana snuggles into me and I offer to carry her to the bed but she assures me she is fine so I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer to me body. She falls asleep and is still asleep when we go to descend so I get Gail to help me put Ana's seatbelt back on and we land.

Taylor is the first to leave the jet and comes back a few minutes later. I gently wake Ana so that we can leave the jet. After she has undone her seatbelt I pick her up in my arms and carry her to the car. When I bought the house here in Aspen I made sure that an SUV is kept at the house. Mr Benson has driven to the airport to collect us and takes us to the house. Ana falls asleep again on the way and when we arrive I gently lift her off me and get Taylor to hold her upright before going around to her side of the car and lifting her out and carrying her to our room upstairs. I chuckle when I realise that Ana hasn't mastered stairs yet which means once she is upstairs she can't escape from me. My cock twitches at the thought of Ana not being able to get away from me. But that is not an option. Ana still isn't fully recovered. Thank fuck Mrs Benson left the bedroom door open. Carrying Ana to the bed and lower her gently before heading back down stairs to get our bags. When I return I strip down to my boxers and gently remove Ana's sweat pants, sweater, and bra before slipping on her tank top. Leaving Ana on her back I lie on my side and watch her sleep. Gently I place a kiss on her forehead. Then whisper in her ear "good night and sweet dreams Ana."

 **Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up and find myself in the bed alone. It takes me a few moments to work out where I am. Christian has placed my crutches beside the bed so I get up and I make my way to the bathroom to wash my face before looking for Christian. I find my bag on the table beside the bedroom door so I get some clothes out and get dressed. Leaving the room I head down the hallway and come to a set of stairs. Oh fuck Sam and I haven't covered stairs yet. Standing at the top of the stairs I start calling out for Christian but a lady appears and tells me she will go get Christian. Christian and Taylor come upstairs. I pass Taylor one of my crutches before Christian picks me up and I give Taylor the other crutch so he can take them down stairs. Once we are down stairs Taylor gives my crutches back and Christian shows me into the kitchen. I see the same woman in the kitchen and Christian introduces her as Mrs Benson. Christian asks what I would like to do today. I ask Christian if he could show me around the property and Aspen itself. He agrees before organising it with Mr Benson & Taylor. We are going to head into town for lunch and to look around. Gail will come with us so she can spend some time with Taylor.

After breakfast Christian shows me outside and we go for a walk down towards the little stream at the rear of the property. I like it down here and ask can we have lunch here tomorrow. Upon returning to the house Christian helps me upstairs so that I can get changed into more appropriate attire. I put on my blouse and skirt and sit on the bed brushing my hair. Once I am done Christian carries me to the car. Gail is seated in the back with us and Taylor is riding in the front with Mr Benson.

Lunch was delicious. Gail and Taylor walked hand in hand and were never too far from Christian and I. While walking around I did the stupidest thing when looking at a sterling silver belcher bracelet in the jeweller's window. I said out loud that I liked it so Christian went into the jewellers and purchased the bracelet. Seriously he doesn't need to buy me things but I won't make that mistake again.

Once we returned to the house Christian and I relax and enjoy our surroundings. Gail and Taylor go off and do their own thing.

 **Sunday**

Christian thought he would be a smart arse this morning he got up before I did but he hid my crutches. After I text him telling him to get his arse upstairs he came up and we had a nice long shower together. Before we know it it's time to head back to the airport to fly home to Seattle. This weekend has been perfect.


	33. Chapter 33

**Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

Sam arrived for my session this morning at 9am. She has me walking around the apartment using one arm crutch. I am hoping that I will only need one arm crutch soon. After my 3 hour session I ask Sam if it would be possible for her to come back at 3pm for another 2 hour session. Explaining what my plan is she agrees.

 **Christian's POV**

Welch has assured me that the information about Katherine is still readily available. I ask Andrea to gather a list of reputable journalists for the Seattle area. Two can play the releasing of information game Miss Kavanagh. I am going to point them in the right direction and what they do with the information is up to them. The only thing I will ask is that it not be published until mid morning Friday. That way Katherine won't know about the article until after the court proceedings. I need speak to Taylor about getting me a burner phone so that the information I give can't be traced back to me or Ana. No doubt Ana knows about the pregnancy. Actually I will speak to Ana about this all tonight. Grabbing the phone I call dad and ask him to come and see me at my office today. He agrees and tells me he will see me later.

Taylor comes to my office with some of Reynolds reports. I take this chance to talk to Taylor about the burner phone and he tells me that he can have one by this afternoon. Barney no doubt will provide Taylor or whoever it is that purchases the phone with some identification documents. Taylor leaves and I read Reynolds reports in between business calls and meetings.

 **Reynolds Report for Thursday – Katherine Day 8**

 **Videos 36 -40**

 _Video 37_

Call with James regarding the article which is going to be published on Friday. Article is about Christian Grey's long list of women.

 **End of report**

 **Reynolds Report for Thursday – James Day 4**

 **Videos 16 - 20**

 _Video 17_

See Report for Katherine Day 8.

 **End of report**

 **Reynolds Report for Friday – Katherine Day 9 & James Day 5**

 **Videos K 41 – 45 & J 21 – 25**

 _Video K 42 & J 22_

Call with James notifying him article has been emailed to him. James tells Katherine that the minute he receives the article he will put it up on the Seattle Times website. Katherine also discusses an article about how Christian Grey and Raymond Steele were able to get in and out of the hospital.

Video J 24

James makes a phone call and tells the person on the other end of the phone that they need to ring Kate on Monday and tell her what happened with Christian Grey at the party while he was on midterm break when at Harvard. After he hangs up the phone he sits in his office laughing about bringing Christian Grey down.

 **End or Report**

What the FUCK is the connection between James and the skank. I am guessing that is who was on the other end of the phone.

 **Reynolds Report for Monday – Katherine Day 12**

 **Videos 56 - 60**

 _Video 57_

Call with James about the hospital article being complete. Katherine emails the article to James for uploading.

 _Videos 57, 58 & 59_

Katherine received a lot of calls about the article on Friday. She doesn't say much but is seen taking pages and pages of notes.

 _Video 59_

Katherine discusses with James about all of the phone calls that she has received. Showing him the notes she took. James can be seen smiling and laughing while reading the notes. He tells Katherine that she needs to do a follow up article and use this information. James wants the article tomorrow morning so it can be published straight away.

 **End of report**

Yeah well we know what was written in those notes. Now I just need to find out why that skank came forward accusing me of rape. I am not concerned about the other accusations as my office has cameras that run 24/7 and all footage has been archived. As for the sex in my car crap that is a bit hard when Taylor drives me everywhere.

Dad arrives at my office and we have a general chat about everything that has been going on. I tell dad that this shit with Katherine has been hard and he understands. Filling him in on the legal advice Daniel gave me about revealing the information I found out about Katherine. I tell dad the information is to come from bogus person who Barney will create an identity for. Explaining to dad that my name cant be attached to this in any way. Dad starts laughing which has me puzzled.

"Oh Christian, An old friend is the Editor in Charge at Seattle Post-Intelligencer and he loves a good juicy story. For him and his paper this article will be a major scoop. After I leave here I will contact him and see if he is willing to print the story and will let you know this evening."

Dad tells me he will tell him that it is a client who asked my legal advice about going to the press with the information he has found. I tell dad that the article can't be released until mid morning on Friday when we are in court. That way Katherine won't know until after the court proceedings are finished. Dad is still chuckling as he leaves my office. Wow I never expected dad to approve of my plan for Katherine but he is even approaching the Editor in Charge to get the story released at the time I require it to be.

After my final meeting I leave my office and head home to Ana. On the trip home Taylor informs me that he has the burner phone and if any one tries to trace it they will find that it was purchased by John Shortfella from Australia. I have to laugh at the name Shortfella. Barney must have been in one of his wacky moods when he did the identification documents. Dad calls and tells me his friend is VERY eager to publish the story and has agreed to the terms that I outlined. He has organised for dad's 'client' to call Belinda on Wednesday at 10:30am.

Ana is on the sofa when I get home so I take off my jacket and join her. Taking a deep breath I ask "did you know about Kate's pregnancy while she was at WSU." The look on her face gives me my answer.

"How, how did you find out" She stutters out.

I explain to Ana that I got Welch to do some digging around about Katherine Kavanagh and that he came across her WSU student file that is accessible to the public. Continuing on and telling her how Welch found the information about her deferral and pregnancy in the other information section. Ana is shocked that is where Welch found it. I explain to Ana that while it is public information there is nothing Katherine can do if the information gets leaked. She realises what I am saying and blurts out to RELEASE Katherine's pregnancy. I nearly fell off the sofa. Hell I thought it would take me a few days before she would come around to the idea of exposing Katherine.

"Christian, that bitch has put you through hell these last few months. Its time someone tips her world upside down."

"Ana the leaking of the information can't be traced back to us. The journalist will understand that the information he is being given is in fact for public record and readily accessible on the internet." I go into my office and grab the tablet and pull up Katherine's WSU file and show Ana. After she has looked through Katherine's profile she gets me to open up hers.

 **Ana's POV**

Someone at WSU fucked up big time when they uploaded sensitive information onto Kate's public profile. Hell I hope nothing like that is on my file so I get Christian to open mine. After looking through my file there is nothing on my file. Not that there was anything that could have been there.

Gail has cooked Roast Chicken, roast vegetables and gravy for dinner tonight. I am rather tired after my 2 sessions with Sam that I am nearly asleep on the sofa. Christian carries me to be and helps me undress. Once I am stripped down to my panties he goes over to my draw to get me out a clean tank top.

 **Christian's POV**

When I turn back around to take Ana her tank top to sleep in I can see she has already fallen asleep. I don't want to disturb her as she is sleeping on her side facing my side of the bed so I strip down to my boxers and climb into bed with her. Listening to Ana breath lulls me to sleep.

 **Wednesday**

Taylor has set up a meeting with Barney at 10am. Barney, Taylor and myself will be in the room for the call. We are going to contact Belinda from the Seattle Post-Intelligencer to give her the information for the story about Katherine. Barney has found an app for the phone that will change your voice and give it the required accent. At 10am I head down to Barney's office and see the equipment set up. On the table is a transcript of what he is going to say.

 _Hello my name is John Shortfella. Currently I am visiting friends here in Seattle. Recently Miss Kavanagh has been posting some fascinating articles about this Christian Grey. Sorry for not knowing who he is but I am from Australia and don't know about the companies in America. Miss Kavanagh had me intrigued and I wanted to know more about her so I did a Google search. I found her WSU public student file and read through the entire file. There is information in that file under other information that I can assure you that Miss Kavanagh doesn't want the public to know. With all the information she seems to be spitting out about Mr Grey even though she had signed that document it seems fitting that something about her past comes out for all of Seattle to read. What's good for the goose is good for the gander so to speak. In other words if it is ok for Miss Kavanagh to shoot her mouth off about Mr Grey then it is ok for me to do same about Miss Kavanagh._

Perfect I am happy with that. At 10:15am Barney does a read through using the accent application on the phone and you definitely can't tell that it is in fact an American nor can you tell that it is actually Barney. At 10:30 Barney dials the number for Belinda at the Seattle Post-Intelligencer. Belinda takes all the information that Barney gives her and actually she tells 'John' to stay on the phone while she verifies the information he has given her. Once she has indeed verified the information she thanks John for coming to them with this information and that this article will DEFINATELY be published by Friday. Explaining that once she has written the article it is passed onto her Editor and once they approve the article it is forwarded onto the Editor in Charge for final approval then it is published. 'John' thanks Belinda for her time and that he looks forward to reading her article.

Before I head back up to my office Taylor hands me some more of Reynolds report to read. Since my lunch meeting isn't until 12:30pm I open the file and read the report.

 **Reynolds Report for Tuesday – Katherine Day 14 & James Day 9**

 **Videos K 61 – 65 & J 41 - 45**

 _Video K 61_

Katherine works at her computer before calling James and telling him the article is finished. She sends the article to him via email.

 _Video J 41_

Call with Katherine about follow up article. After the phone call and he has read the email he starts laughing. Before saying "Pay back is a fucking bitch Christian fucking Grey." James then continues talking to himself about how Christian Grey tried to rape his girlfriend. Dianna was so traumatised that she wouldn't be intimate with him for months. James dumped her when he found her in bed with his brother. She tried to make out that he forced himself onto her. But James believed his brother.

 _Video K 62_

Katherine is served with the court order and starts cussing really badly. After Katherine calms down a little she straightens herself out rearranges her clothes and leaves her office.

 _Video J 42_

Katherine enters James office dragging a chair to his side of the desk before taking a seat. James is almost drooling at what he can see as Katherine sits in front of him. Katherine tells him that she will fuck him so he can't walk for a week if he gets the article back on the website in 30 minutes. James tells her he can't and she goes off ranting about him being the editor. He then tells her that the Seattle Times has also been slapped with the court order.

 **End of report.**

HOLY FUCKING HELL. No wonder James has published everything that Katherine has written. He hates my guts. If only he knew how much of a slut his girlfriend was. I remember Elliot telling me the next day that she was all over him earlier in the night but he told her to fuck off. Somehow she spiked my drink and well the rest is history as they say. Obviously she was going to fuck someone that night and I just happened to be the poor guy who she drugged and used it to her advantage. But that fucking bitch fed James lies about me trying to force myself onto her. At least I have the medical records to prove that I was drugged and so out of it that I was incapacitated.

Hell I need to speak to Karl about what is going to happen on Friday after the court proceedings. After getting off the phone to Karl I head off to my lunch meeting.

 **Ana's POV**

Sam and I have been working very hard so that my plans for Friday are achievable. After my morning session I talk to Gail about Friday night and give her my list of things I will need as well as the money to pay for it. She tries to hand me back the money but I tell her that I am paying for these items since it is me not Mr Grey who is requesting these items. As Gail is looking at my list she walks into the dining room before returning with the fake candles that flicker light and ask me if that is what I wanted? I nod me head and ask her how many does Christian have. She tells me there are 12 in the cupboard. I grab a fresh piece of paper and rewrite my list. List for Gail: 6 red roses and 6 assorted roses from the florist to be collected on Friday. Gail confirms that she is also cooking macaroni cheese, spaghetti Bolognese and a passionfruit cheesecake. My mouth is watering thinking about Gail's macaroni cheese and my stomach growls. Gail takes a salad out of the fridge and puts it on the table. Taking a seat I eat my salad before heading into the library to read. Shit I forgot to ask Christian what time he will be home tomorrow night. I need to know so I can organise for Sam to be here.

*Sorry to disturb you Christian but I need to know what time you will be home tomorrow night. Love you. Ana*

Christian doesnt answer straight away so I know he is in a meeting. Just before Sam arrives at 3pm Christian responds.

*I will be home just after 5pm tomorrow. Love you too, Ana. Christian*

When Sam arrives I ask if she can come from 4 – 6pm tomorrow and she agrees. Thank goodness for that. This is one thing I want to do for Christian tomorrow. Sam and I get into the session and Sam still can't get over how far I have actually come. As we walk past the stairs I remember the morning in Aspen when Christian left me up stairs. I ask Sam when I will be able to start learning how to use stairs again. She gives me a puzzled look so I explain about Christian leaving my upstairs in Aspen and I had to yell until someone come to see what I wanted. Sam starts laughing which sets me off but at the time I didn't think it was funny. Luke comes in just as we are finishing up and Sam tells him he may need a tracking device on me soon if I keep recovering the way I have. I know she is joking about the tracking device. Actually it would be good to be able to get out and about again.

Christian comes home and we have a quite night in and he tells me all about his day including what the connection is between him and James. I can't believe James actually still believes her story about Christian after he found her in bed with his brother. Hell that would set alarm bells off in my head. Christian is very happy with how the phone call went with Belinda. Friday is going to be an interesting day to say the least.

 **Thursday Afternoon**

 **Christian**

I told Ana I would be home just after 5pm and I intend to make it happen. When I realised that my last business call was scheduled for 4:30pm I asked Andrea to see if we could schedule it earlier in the afternoon. Thankfully when Andrea called they were actually pleased with an earlier time. So now my schedule is free from 4:30pm I buzz Andrea on the intercom and tell her I am going to be leaving at 4:30pm since she was able to move the phone call.

Before I know it it's 4:30pm and I head down to Taylor's office. When I get there Taylor is sitting at his desk talking on the phone and I hear Katherine's name mentioned. But I realise that Taylor is talking to Sawyer about tomorrow's schedule. Taylor stands and we leave to head home but I tell Taylor that I need to make a detour. I tell Taylor that I am heading to see Caroline Acton to pick up a dress for Ana to wear tomorrow. He nods and drives to the store and follows me inside where I am greeted by an assistant and when I tell her who I am she takes me directly to Caroline. Caroline has picked out 3 dresses. First dress is a green maxi dress. Second dress is a soft blue off the shoulder knee length dress. Third dress is a rose coloured strapless knee length dress. I decide on the blue dress with a pair of flats to match. Caroline puts the dress in s dress bag and the shoe box into a bag and we leave and head home.

When I get off the elevator I see Ana walking towards me but Sam is still here. Handing Taylor the dress bag and other bag to Taylor I tell him to put them in my study. I am confused. So I ask Ana why Sam is still here. She just smiles and walks up to me before taking my arm as Sam showed her when walking with one crutch. But Sam comes and stands beside Ana while Sawyer also walks to Ana. Ana unhooks her arms from the arm crutches and tells Sawyer to take them.

"Ana what are you doing?"

"I am walking beside you without any arm crutches."

What the fuck. I look at Sam and she nods and tells me that Ana will be fine as long as I am by her side supporting her. Ana Threads one arm through mine and holds my arm with her other hand. She looks at me, nods and we walk slowly towards the kitchen. Sam is walking beside Ana and Sawyer is behind Ana. While walking through the lounge room Taylor comes out of my office and sees Ana walking along side me without her crutches. The colour drains from his face. Oh shit "Sawyer quickly grab Taylor he's about to hit the deck AGAIN." Sawyer runs to Taylor just as he starts to fall. Ana, Sam, Sawyer and I all burst out laughing just as Gail comes up the hall way. Gail has seen Sawyer holding Taylor up and heads into the lounge room to see why his knees went wobbly this time. She smiles when she sees me and Ana walking towards her.

 **Ana's POV**

I can't believe Taylor went weak at the knees again. Luckily Luke got to him before he fell. After Taylor's wobbly knee episode I tell him he better not do that tomorrow. He looks at me.

"Taylor, I am going to be walk alongside Christian tomorrow as we leave the courtroom. This is something I want to do for Christian." I continue and tell all of them that I will arrive in the wheelchair until after everything is finalised. Once it is all over I am going to stand and walk out of the courtroom with Christian using one arm crutch. It's the last thing Kate will be expecting to see, me walking out of that courtroom with Christian.


	34. Court day has arrived

**Friday – Court Day**

 **Christian's POV**

Finally the day has come that Katherine Kavanagh is held accountable for her actions. We are due in court at 9am this morning. I will wake Ana at 7 so we can have a shower, get dressed and have some breakfast before heading to the courthouse. Dad and mom are going to be there today. Hell I even think Elliot is going to be there just to piss Katherine off. I get up and head into my study and fire up the lap top for a few minutes to check my emails.

FUCK. Katherine has gotten an article about Ana published under the Kavanagh Media banner. Obviously she has accessed daddy's computer and loaded the article onto their website. How could she be so fucking STUPID? She has clearly breached her court order. I print the article so it can be used today in court.

 _What was the prognosis for Anastasia Steele?_

 _The injuries Anastasia Steele sustained in the car accident with Christian Grey lead to Miss Steele becoming a quadriplegic and relying on a wheelchair. Miss Steele fractured neck and lower back in the car accident. The neck fracture caused the spinal cord to swell. Although Miss Steele had her fractures stabilised the Doctors could not guarantee that swelling would go down and even if the swelling did go down the Doctors couldn't tell Miss Steele what spinal damage may have already occurred. Confirmation that Miss Steele had surgery and had started her physio sessions while in hospital. The last prognosis was that Miss Steele was able to sit in her wheelchair for 4 hours at a time and not movement or sensation had returned by the time she was discharged. Since her discharge no one has been able to get any updated information regarding Miss Steele's progress._

 _Will Mr Grey continue his relationship with Miss Steele if she can't walk? Mr Grey attends charity events will he want to be pushing his girlfriend around? The only person who can answer these questions is Christian Grey but he is locking himself up in his apartment. Could it be possible that Miss Steele is already out of the picture?_

 _Katherine Kavanagh - Kavanagh Media_

Before I leave my study I pick up the bag containing the shoes before taking the dress bag from the hook and head into our bedroom. I can see Ana starting to stir so I hang the dress bag in my closet before climbing into bed behind her. Wrapping my arms around her and pulling her against me before whispering in her ear that today is the day Katherine fucking Kavanagh goes down like a sinking ship. Ana giggles and turns onto her back before telling me to shut up and kiss her. Hell I don't need to be told twice so I gently kiss her before my tongue starts exploring her mouth and the kiss deepens. As much as I love this we really do need to get up so I pull away and tell her we need to get up. I climb off the bed and hand Ana the article that I printed out in my study as she reads the article I can see her getting mad. Shit this isn't good.

 **Ana's POV**

As I am reading the article Kate has written I am so mad. I hand Christian the article before speaking.

"Christian I will be walking to the press conference with you and it will be without my arm crutches. I will show them how much Katherine Kavanagh really knows." Christian looks at me but he can see that I mean it. Since the media have been blocked from being inside the courtroom as well as outside the courtroom the press conference afterwards is the perfect opportunity to reveal I am not relying on a wheelchair like she reported this morning.

Christian and I have a shower before Christian surprises me with new dress and shoes for today. The dress is stunning. I wear the bracelet that Christian got for me when we were in Aspen. Today I am leaving my hair down and wearing clear lip gloss. Christian tells me that his dad has secured us a car space in the secured car park under the courthouse. We will use the lift to get inside and the lift is next to the court room that we are in today. So the media won't see us until the press conference. Mr Grey and Dr Trevelyan are meeting us outside the court room at the courthouse 8:30 am. Hopefully I don't see Kate until we are in the court room and there is a barrier between us. If I see her outside the court room I don't know if I can refrain from hitting her. But I also know come mid morning and the article about her pregnancy will be published. I chuckle at that thought.

For breakfast all I can manage is a piece of toast. My stomach is churning because I am nervous about today. Grabbing my phone I ring daddy I need to hear his voice.

"Daddy, I just needed to hear your voice before we head to court today.

"Annie I hope the judge throws the book at Kate so to speak. She deserves every punishment the Judge gives her and more. I love you Annie and please let me know how it goes.

"I love you too daddy. Once it's all over I will call daddy. Bye."

Luke wheels my wheelchair through the lounge room and takes it downstairs and loads it into the car. I realise it is time to go. Grabbing my crutches Christian walks with me down to the car and helps me in before we head to court.

 **Outside the Court room.**

Mr Grey, Dr Trevelyan and Elliot are all waiting for us when we get out of the elevator. Oh FUCK it has just dawned on me that none of them know that I can walk. I tug on Christian's jacket for him to look at me so I can motion for him to bend down. When he bends down I pretend I am reaching for his face so I can kiss him but I turn my head and whisper in his ear that his parents and Elliot don't know that I can walk.

 **Christian's POV**

Fuck I say when I realise Ana is right mom, dad and Elliot don't know and they need to know before we head into the court room. I stand back up and ask dad is there a private room that can go in that we won't be seen by the media. Dad shows us all into a room just the other side of the lift. Once we are all in the room I tell mom, dad and Elliot to take a seat. Then Ana stands up, mom has tears in her eyes while dad and Elliot just sit there with their mouths open. Ana holds onto my arm and we walk towards them. The tears flow from mom's eyes, hell I can even see a tear trickle down dad's cheek. Elliot looks at Ana before asking if she was able to move that night he came over for dinner and she was sitting on the sofa. Ana tells him yes and he told her about seeing her foot moving and thought he was seeing things. We all laugh. Mom stands up and gives Ana a hug. Before Ana sits back in the chair so we can head into the court room. Dad tells me this Judge is a hard arse. Meaning Katherine won't be getting off lightly.

 **Judge's POV**

Mr Grey's legal representative informs the court that there has been another article written by Katherine Kavanagh and published this morning by Kavanagh Media. I am furious and give Katherine a 15 minute lecture about needing to OBEY court orders.

Everything about Katherine breaching the NDA and court order is discussed. Looking at the long list of NDA breaches I confirm that Katherine did indeed violate the NDA and she is to publically retract all articles, make a formal written apology to those involved and pay the following damages: $150,000 to Christian Grey, $100,000 to Anastasia Steele and $15,000 to Raymond Steele. The damages need to be paid in full within 6 months.

Mr Grey's legal team submit documentation that proves that Mr James Walters, Editor of the Seattle Times knew that Katherine was breaching the NDA but still published the articles. Even though he is not here in this court I am going to make a ruling against him as well. Mr James Walters is to pay damages to Mr Grey, Miss Steele and Mr Steele to the affect of double the amount that Miss Kavanagh has to pay. The damages need to be paid in full within 6 months.

Then I move onto violating the court order. Miss Kavanagh can't get out of this violation since she was STUPID enough to publish the article through Kavanagh Media which her dad owns. My ruling for this violation is for Katherine Kavanagh to complete 800 hours of community service which is to be done at the local women's prison. Kavanagh Media will be fined $450,000 for publishing the article which is to be paid in full within 1 month. The fine will be donated to a charity of Mr Grey and Miss Steele's choosing.

Before I dismiss these proceedings I explain that I am issuing a new court order to Miss Katherine Kavanagh. The new court order covers everything that was in the old court order, today's proceedings, the entire Grey family, Miss and Mr Steele and I am adding the 'gag order' clause. Which means Miss Kavanagh can't discuss anything about the Court Order. The only person she can speak about the court order is her legal representative who is in the court room at present.

When speaking with Katherine I make it very clear that if she breaks this court order she will be serving a minimum of 5 years in jail.

 **Christian's POV**

When the judge was discussing the NDA breaches I got notification that the article about Katherine's pregnancy was published. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Quickly I read the article.

 _Katherine Kavanagh has a dirty secret._

 _Seattle Post Intelligencer has done a little bit of investigating of our own. We have indeed uncovered some rather interesting FACTS about Miss Kavanagh. Whilst studying at WSU Miss Kavanagh deferred her studies for 12 months and it can be revealed that the reason Miss Kavanagh had to defer her studies was because she was pregnant. She intended to have the baby and put it up for adoption before returning to her studies. Miss Kavanagh lost the baby and she was able to return to her studies after missing one full term. The information we have also reveals that Miss Kavanagh didn't even know who the father was because she was intimate with numerous males around the time of conception._

 _What will her Mr Kavanagh, CEO Kavanagh Media, think of his precious daughter now that it has been revealed that she got pregnant whilst studying at WSU? To prove the validity of this articles content the information we have reported on is available for public record on Katherine Kavanagh's WSU student profile under Other Information. A print out copy of the other information file will be available after 12:30pm today._

Once the Judge has handed down his rulings he left the room. As Ana stands up Elliot speaks loudly and asks her what the fuck she is doing.

 **Ana's POV**

Kate turns around just as Luke passes me my arm crutches. Once I am ready I make my way towards Kate. I can see the tears building behind her eyes as she stands there looking like a stunned mullet. Kate is speechless well there is a first. She starts to sway and fall flat on her arse hitting her cheek on the table as she falls. We can see that it has already started to bruise. Christian and I both start laughing at Kate on the floor before we turn and walk out of the court room with his family by our side. We head back into the room that we were in earlier and take a seat for a few minutes. Christian asks if I am sure about walking to the press conference. I am 100% sure that this is what I want so I stand up and take his arm. Luke and Taylor are walking in front of me, Dr Trevelyan is walking beside me and Mr Grey and Elliot are behind us. Heading towards the front doors of the Court house I squeeze Christian's arm. Luke opens the door and Taylor walks outside and nods to Christian. As we walk through the door I can hear someone asking Kate about her pregnancy when she was at WSU and I start to laugh. Kate must hear me and she turns and gives me a death look. Ha suck on that bitch it's not nice when something private is flashed all over the media.

Christian and I make our way to the top of the steps. We stop and Christian turns and faces me before telling me that Elliot will stand beside me while he speaks briefly and it is his dad who is reading his statement. Christian turns around and takes a few steps forward and the crowd move forward shoving microphones and recorders as close as possible to Christian.

 **Christian's POV**

"As all of you can see Miss Anastasia Steele is NOT in a wheelchair as Miss Kavanagh reported earlier today. Both Ana and I ask you all to respect our privacy and once we leave here today we don't want to be hounded for information or photos. We both need to focus on Ana's recovery." I asked dad to read my statement so he steps forward and I return to Ana's side.

 _Today Katherine Kavanagh was brought before this court for Breaching the Non-Disclosure Agreement that she has signed. Also Miss Kavanagh breached a court order that was issued on Christian Grey's behalf recently. This matter has now been finalised and will not be discussed any further. Thank you for your time._

Arm in arm Ana and I walk back inside and head to the lift so we can leave. I ask mom, dad and Elliot to join Ana and me at the Mile High Club for lunch. We have an enjoyable lunch but before we leave mom invites us all to dinner tomorrow night and we agree to be there. Taylor drops me off at GEH and takes Ana & Sawyer back to Escala before returning to GEH.

Well I am glad that the court proceedings are over. I call Karl and he tells me that he will be issuing a statement shortly regarding Katherine and James. He starts laughing and tells me James released a statement about Katherine about an hour ago. Once I have hung up from Karl I fire up the computer to find the statement.

 _Statement of James Walters – Editor the Seattle Times._

 _Katherine Kavanagh has recently written articles about Christian Grey, Anastasia Steele and Raymond Steele. These articles have contained false and misleading information along with information that she wasn't legally allowed to reveal. As Editor of the Seattle Times I should have confirmed all information before allowing Miss Kavanagh's articles to be published._

He KNEW that she was using information that she shouldn't be revealing. Every dog has his day and some get it with Gravy. I wonder what Karl is going to say in his statement. It doesnt take long and I have my answer.

 _2pm_ _Media Release given by Mr Karl Mabb – Owner the Seattle Times_

 _At 1:30pm today Mr James Walters and Miss Katherine Kavanagh were fired, effective immediately, from the Seattle Times for unprofessional conduct. Mr Walters has a vendetta against Christian Grey and was using his power as Editor to seek his revenge. Miss Kavanagh also was seeking revenge against Christian Grey and used the Seattle Times to publish her articles for her own personal gain. It can be revealed that both Miss Kavanagh and Mr Walters knew that the information in those articles was either, false, misleading or in breach of the NDA that Miss Kavanagh signed. Mr Walters was giving preferential treatment to Miss Kavanagh because of their personal relationship outside of the office which wasn't always kept outside of the office._

 _Miss Kavanagh and Mr Walters's behaviour does not reflect the philosophy of the Seattle Times. Until a new Editor can be found I Karl Mabb will be returning to the role of Editor in Charge of the Seattle Times._

Oh hell I don't think either of them will get a media job here in Seattle. Hell I doubt that Daddy Kavanagh will even employ his own daughter after she cost him $450,000 and the revelation that she fell pregnant when at WSU.

I get back to my emails with a smile on my face knowing that Katherine fucking Kavanagh's private information has been revealed and now she is on the receiving end of private information being told to the media.

 **Ana's POV**

Taylor is driving me & Luke back to Escala so I call daddy and fill him on what happened. When we arrive at Escala Luke helps me out of the car and up to the apartment. Looking at the clock in our bedroom I see that it is just after 2pm so I have just over 3 hours to prepare for tonight. As I head back out I see that Gail has collected the roses and they are on the table. I ask Luke to get the picnic rug and meet me in the lounge room. Luke places the rug on the floor and straightens it out for me. I head back into our room, change, set my alarm for 4:30pm and have a sleep.

My alarm startles me but I know I need to get up. Using the grab rails I manage a shower and put on some sexy panties and matching strapless bra before slipping into the dress from this morning. I head into the kitchen and ask Gail to help me for a few minutes but before we head into the room I ask Gail to collect the assorted roses and bring them with her. Heading back into our room Gail places the flowers on the table beside the door. I point to the pants and button up shirt I want for Christian and ask Gail to take them into the guest room where Christian stayed when I first arrived. Before she takes the clothes into the guest room she asks me where did I want the fake candle lights and I tell ask her to bring them in and place them on the table beside the flowers. In a few moments she has returned with the fake candles. While Gail is getting the candles I pull the petals off and place them in a pile on the table. Because I can't carry the candles and walk with my crutches I ask Gail to position them where I want them in the room. Once I am happy with their position I have Gail place ½ of the rose petals on our bed and I lean on the bed and scatter them all over the bed. The next ¼ of the petals is used to make a trail from the door to our bed. With the final ¼ to be scattered down the hall way leading to our bedroom while Christian and I are in the lounge room enjoying dinner and Gail will turn the candle lights on before leaving to the staff quarters.

Heck convincing Christian that he needed to use the guest bedroom to shower was a little hard but I managed. Once Christian has had his shower I lead him into the lounge room and he sees the rug on the floor. Slowly I lower myself to the floor like Sam showed me and tell Christian to join me. Christian sits beside me and takes my hand in his and we talk about what happened this afternoon. At least it is all over and while Karl is Editor at the Seattle Times I know Christian and I have nothing to worry about. Gail arrives with the picnic hamper, places it down before leaving and Christian looks at me a little confused. So I tell him I am revisiting our first date at the hospital. As usual dinner is perfect. After finishing off the bottle of wine that was in the hamper I snuggle into Christian as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. I never intended to drink that much wine but I am nervous about what may happen when we go into our bedroom.

 **Christian's POV**

I can't believe that Ana had Gail recreate our first date that we had. It was a fantastic way to end today. No more Katherine Kavanagh or James Walters publishing shit. I feel like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders today. May be Ana and I can start doing things like a normal couple. I love the sound of that me and Ana a couple. Sitting here with Ana in my arms is so relaxing. Ana tries to hide a yawn so I gently sit her back up before standing and helping her back onto the sofa. Once she is sitting on the sofa I pick her up and head towards our bedroom.


	35. Chapter 35

**Friday night Cont.**

 **Christian's POV**

Just as I get past the kitchen I stop dead in my tracks when I see rose petals scattered over the floor. I am certain they were not there after my shower I look down at Ana and see a slight smile. What is she up too I wonder. Once we get to the bedroom door Ana reaches and opens the door. Holy Hell our room is bathed in gentle light coming from those fake candles that I had in the cupboard. I see the rose petals leading to our bed and then I see the bed. Oh Ana this is perfect. Lowering Ana's legs so she can stand I take another look around our bedroom before encasing her in my arms and kiss her ever so gently but she has other ideas and slides her tongue into my mouth. As we kiss I can feel Ana moving her hips side to side so that her body is rubbing against mine. Holy fuck it feels so good I need her to stop before I cum in my pants. Unwrapping my arms from around her body my hands make their way to her dress and slowly I remove her dress the only time we break our kiss is when I take her dress off over her head. Ana then unbuttons my shirt and slides it off and onto the floor before she undoes my belt and pants so they slide down my legs and pool on the floor. Kissing Ana's neck and down to her breasts which are nearly falling out of her bra. I unclip her bra and it falls to the floor and I start sucking, licking and kissing her breasts. Ana's hand makes its way into my boxers and she gently rubs my cock. Oh hell at this moment I want to make love to Ana but I know she is still focussing on her recovery.

 **Ana's POV**

I continue rubbing Christian's cock but I stop because there is limited room in his boxers so I start sliding his boxers down as far as I can. Christian leaves my boobs and leans down to lower his boxers to the floor and as he is bending down he reaches for the top of my panties and lowers them as he goes. As he stands he pauses at my apex for a few moments before continuing. Fuck I feel like my inside are going to explode I have never felt this before. Christian kisses me again and I turn my head so I can whisper in his ear "Christian I want you to make love to me tonight." He pulls back and looks into my eyes and I nod my head yes.

 **Christian's POV**

FUCK Ana wants me to make love to her. Did she read my thoughts a few minutes ago? Shit I want to make love to Ana but I need to be certain that this is what she wants for us not what she thinks we need. "Ana I don't want you to feel you need to do this." Her response tells me everything.

"Christian, honestly this is what I WANT with you. I wanted tonight to be special that is why I revisited our first date. It is also why our bedroom is bathed in candle light and rose petals."

Looking at her face I know she is telling the truth. She really does want this. Now I feel a little nervous but I guess Ana is too. I really don't want to hurt her. Ana's hand is stroking my cock again and I can feel myself hardening. One hand is massaging Ana's breast while my mouth is sucking and kissing her other breast. My other hand is on her pussy. The heat is unbelievable. When I slide one of my fingers between her folds I can feel her wetness already. My lips return to Ana's before I pick her up and place her on our bed.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian walks to the end of the bed and he kneels on the end of the bed. He walks up the bed on his knees until he reaches my knees. Christian helps me pull my legs up one at a time so that my feet are around the back of his legs near his knees. As I do this I see my legs spread wider. Then he puts his hands either side of my waist and continues to make his way up the bed with his hands.

Once he gets to my shoulders he lowers himself onto his elbows so that his body slowly lowers onto mine. Holy fuck his hard cock is pressing against my folds. Christian is looking deep into my eyes again and I whisper "Please Christian." He leans onto one elbow and reaches down with his hand and takes his cock in his hands and starts running the tip between my folds after a few moments he stops and gently inserts the tip of his cock into my entrance. Letting go of his cock he positions himself so that he is on both elbows again and leans down and kisses me ever so gently before slowly inserting his cock further inside me. He doesn't get very far before I feel some resistance then pain. An argh slips out of my mouth and Christian stops and pulls out of me slightly. I realise that Christian pushed through my virginity and that is what caused the pain. Christian is looking at me not sure what to do so I reach up stroke his face and tell him to continue.

Slowly Christian slides into me inch by inch allowing me adjust to the feeling. Once Christian is completely inside me he leans down and kisses me tenderly before whispering thankyou to me. After a few minutes Christian slowly starts sliding in and out of me. To start with it Christian barely moved in and out of me until my body adjusted to the sensation of him sliding in and out. Gradually Christian increases how far he slides in and out of me. Shit Christian slightly increases the speed in which he is sliding in and out of me. I can feel every inch of him gliding along the walls of my vagina. Christian continues to kiss me I can feel a slight tingling sensation inside my vagina it feels strange. Before long Christian's hips are moving to a steady rhythm. The sensation deep inside me starts getting stronger and I can feel Christian's cock getting harder. "Move a little faster Christian."

Christian starts to move a little faster like I asked. Moans of pleasure are escaping from my mouth more often as my body starts to tense and I know that my orgasm isn't far away. Christian must sense something as he starts thrusting a little faster and harder. Groans are escaping from his mouth more often now. My body starts to stiffen and my vagina walls grip Christian's cock tighter until I find my release and cum all over Christian's cock. With a few more thrusts I can feel Christian's cum spurt inside of me. Christian remains inside of me for a few more minutes before slowly pulling out of me. It hurts a little when he finally pulls out of me but hell that little bit of pain was worth it. Holy fuck I never knew sex felt that good or is it that good because it is with Christian.

 **Christian's POV**

I move onto one elbow so I can put my hand on the bed and bend my arm before repeating it so I am now able to lift myself up and out of Ana. Once I am on my knees I reach around and put Ana's legs back onto the bed and rub them gently to help the circulation return to normal. I climb over Ana's leg and move them closer together before I lie down beside her on my back and tell Ana to lift her head so I can place my arm under her neck. Ana rolls onto her side placing her head over my heart, her arm around my waist, her top leg over my legs and I wrap my arm that is behind her around her body and joining both my hands together near her waist.

Holy FUCK I can't describe what I am feeling at this moment. Ana has given me her most precious gift, her virginity. I really wish I was giving her mine but unfortunately it was stolen from me and I will never get it back. Although it felt like my first time as I don't remember the rape because of being drugged. I will remember this night forever the night my beautiful Ana gave herself completely to me. Is it wrong for me to want to bury myself deep inside her and not move?

"Ana are you alright?" I ask. She nods her head yes. Then I ask if I hurt her and she shakes no. That is a huge relief. Finally I ask if she is happy. I get the biggest smile and a nod of her head indicating yes. Ana falls asleep in my arms as I replay what happened tonight over and over in my mind. Eventually I must fall asleep because I wake up at 11:30pm and can feel something sticking to my arse. Fuck I forgot to clear the rose petals off the bed. I am too comfortable with Ana in my arms that the rose petals can stay stuck to my arse until the morning.

 **Saturday**

I wake to see find Ana still in my arms but she is looking up and me with a big smile on her face before wishing me a good morning. Yes it is a very good morning indeed. Waking up and having Ana's naked body draped over my naked body is something that I could get use to quite easily. I can feel Ana's breathing slow down and even out and I know she has fallen back asleep. Closing my eyes I drift back off to sleep. When we finally wake up again at 9am I climb out of bed and head to the bathroom for a piss. Ana is laughing at me as I walk towards the bathroom then I remember about the rose petals. Brushing my hand over my arse I feel the rose petals fall off and I continue to the toilet. Once I am done and have washed my hands I return to my beautiful Ana who is now stretched out in our bed on her back.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian had rose petals stuck to his arse. How could we forget to clear them off the bed before getting in? I guess both of us had other things on our mind. A giggle escapes as I think about telling Christian to make love to me last night. I wonder if Christian would object to us staying in bed most of the day once we clear out the rose petals and switch the candles off. All I want is to feel his body against mine. I want the closeness that I felt when falling asleep in Christian's arms after he made love to me. Christian is watching me as I lay on the bed so I sit up and wiggle my way over to the edge of the bed before Christian helps me to my feet. We head into the bathroom and Christian runs us a bath. I watch the water level while Christian clears the rose petals out of our bed.

After a relaxing bath we get back into bed and Christian wraps me in his arms but my stomach has other ideas as it lets out a growl. Christian goes to the kitchen and I sit up and lean against the head board. He returns with toast, fresh fruit, a tea, a coffee and the tablet placing the tray on the bed. I glance towards the tablet, Christian smiles reaches for the tablet and climbs onto the bed beside me before he pulls me into his side and unlocks the tablet revealing an article.

 _Katherine Kavanagh's information is proven to be FALSE._

 _Yesterday Katherine Kavanagh published an article via Kavanagh Media outlining that Miss Anastasia Steele was a quadriplegic and confined to a wheelchair after her accident involving Mr Christian Grey. Mr Grey and Miss Steele fronted the media after their court appearance. All media present were shocked when Miss Steele walked out of the court house with Mr Grey by her side. Mr Grey supported Miss Steele as she walked without any aids. This is the first time Miss Steele has been seen since the night at the Mile High Club._

 _How many of Miss Kavanagh's other articles about Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele are also false? Miss Kavanagh's reputation as a reporter was shattered yesterday when Miss Steele walked out of the court house. No reputable media outlet will employ her now that it has been proven that her information is false._

Shove that up your pipe and smoke it Kate. Your reputation is destroyed. I actually wonder what Mr Kavanagh will do to her. Will he cut her off completely if he does she has no one to blame but herself.

Taking the strawberry from the bowl I bite into half of it and face Christian for him to bite into the other half. Kissing him once the strawberry is inside our mouths but I slip my tongue into his mouth and coax some of his strawberry into my mouth. They are tasty and taste even better when they are from Christian's mouth.

Finally we finish breakfast and the tray is on the table. I have energy that needs to be burnt off so I look at Christian with a smirk on my face. Pushing him so he is lying on the bed I wriggle over, put my leg over his and then grab his far arm and start pulling myself on top of him. Christian realises what I am trying to do so he helps me. My legs have draped over Christians and are resting against his outer thighs. I put my hands under my chin and look at him as places his hands on my lower back. Gently I start rubbing myself against his cock and instantly his cock starts to harden. With Christian's help he is again deep inside of me. Neither of us attempt to move obviously this closeness is what both of us want at this moment.

 **Christian's POV**

Buried deep inside Ana is all I need at this moment. Ana actually falls asleep so I gently move her hands from under her chin and turn her head so it's against my chest. Wrapping my arms around her again I can feel myself falling asleep.

I am gently woken by Ana who has a look in her eyes that screams I want you. So I slowly start moving in and out of her. Before long I am thrusting at a constant speed but not too hard. Ana has other ideas and tells me to thrust a little harder and that is when I feel her body start to tense and her vagina walls start tightening around my cock. Without realising it I am thrusting into Ana faster than I was last night and before long Ana comes. It only takes a few more thrusts and I cum as well. Ana snuggles into my chest as my arms hold her against my body. Hell what is Ana doing to me, I can't get enough of her. I want to feel her body against mine I need to feel the closeness that we had last night. Does Ana feel the same? "Ana, I need to tell you something but I am not sure how you are going to react." She nods her head and tells me to tell her. So I take a long breath in "Ana after you falling asleep in my arms last night I want to feel your body next to mine all the time. It's like I need to feel that closeness that we had last night again."

"Christian, While you were in the bathroom earlier all I wanted was you to be here beside me so I could feel your body against mine and how much I wanted to feel the closeness that I felt last night as I fell asleep in your arms after you made love to me."

Thank fuck it wasn't just me who felt the closeness last night. We fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms. At 2pm we climb out of bed for some lunch. As much as I would love to take Ana back to bed I know that if I do we will be late for dinner at my parent's house. Mom would skin me alive if I was late. So we have a shower. Ana again stands behinds me giving me a hand job my breathing quickens and I am about to cum and Ana realises so she again tickles my balls with her fingers and applies pressure to my perineum with her thumb. Again I cum so fucking hard that you can see it trickling down the shower wall.

 **Ana's POV**

I can't get over how hard I can make Christian cum when I press that spot just behind his balls. Releasing my hand from around Christian's cock her turns so he is facing me. The smile on his face says it all. Christian's hand is cupping my pussy. So I push his fingers between my folds until I can feel the tips of his fingers at my entrance. I shiver and look up at Christian urging him with my eyes to slip his fingers inside of me. Obviously I need to spell it out to him. "Christian slide inside me please" I say to him as I look down at his hand. Finally Christian slides a finger inside me and starts moving it in and out slowly. Once I am use to the feeling I tell him more and he slips a second finger inside of me and starts thrusting them in and out faster. Hell I can feel my inside starting to tense and before long I cum all over Christian's fingers and hand. Christian and I finish our shower with smiles on our faces.

I changed my outfit 3 times before deciding to wear a knee length skirt and a plain short sleeve blouse. Christian was no help he just sat on the bed laughing at me.

 **Christian's POV**

I chuckle when I think about Ana getting dressed after our shower. Sawyer drives us to mom and dad's as I have given Taylor the night off to spend some quality time with Gail.

Oh shit I haven't told Ana about whirlwind Mia. She flew in from Paris this morning. Actually I am surprised she hasn't called or text me yet. Grabbing my phone I realise Mia has in fact called me 8 times and text me 15 times but my phone has been on silent since last night. Hopefully she will forgive me when she sees Ana beside me. I wonder if mom and dad have actually told Mia about Ana. Actually with that amount of phone calls and text messages since she landed this morning I think she knows. No doubt it will have been mom who told her about Ana. Ana is part of my life now and Mia needs to get use to it. But I don't think there will be any problems between Ana and Mia. Yes Mia may be a little loud but deep down she is very kind and caring much like Ana.

 **Ana's POV**

As we head to Christian parents house for dinner I start feeling nervous. Shy quiet Ana having dinner in Christian Grey's childhood home. Just before we arrive Christian tells me he has a sister called Mia and she will be joining us all for dinner. Christian warns me that she can be a little over the top.

 **A/N:** Next chapter will include dinner at Christian's parent's house.


	36. Chapter 36

**Dinner with Christian's family**

 **Ana's POV**

When we arrive Christian helps me out of the car and we walk to the door. Before Christian gets the chance to touch the front door it flies open and a brown haired girl about my age launches herself at Christian kissing his cheek repeatedly. Thank goodness I am on my crutches which meant Christian wasn't too close to me. If I had of been using him for support I don't doubt that I would be on my arse on the ground.

Before I know it Mia has me buy the shoulders and is pulling me into a hug. I start to get a little wobbly on my feet so Christian stands behind me and holds onto my hips so that I don't fall. Mia then tells us to come in and that everyone is in the sitting room. A little over the top he had told me. I sure as hell wasn't expecting that.

Dr Trevelyan and Mr Grey are seated and Elliot is leaning against the other lounge. Christian's parents insist that I call then Grace and Carrick. Mia fills us in about her time in Paris. Carrick asks Elliot and Christian to join him in his study while Grace excuses herself to go see how long dinner will be. So that leaves Mia and I in the sitting room. She talks nonstop. Hell this girl could even talk under wet cement. Mia asks me how I met Christian. I explain about my accident and my injuries to Mia. Mia is shocked but says she is glad that I am recovering. Hell Mia even tells me she is glad that I crashed into Christian's car that day because she has NEVER seen her brother this happy. She then tells me that she has never actually seen Christian with a girl until tonight.

Grace returns and tells Mia to go tell her father and brothers that dinner is about to be served. We all make our way to the dining room and I sit beside Christian. After the main course I place my hand on Christian's leg and he places his hand just above my knee but under my skirt. I look at him and smile. The conversation around the table is nonstop.

While Christian is talking to his father I move my hand up to his crotch and rub his cock with the back of my fingers. How someone didn't notice Christian squirm in his seat is beyond me. But he looks at me and smirks as he runs his fingers up my thigh until he reaches my panties. Then he starts rubbing my pussy with the backs of his fingers. Hell I am surprised that no one has realised what we are doing. Both of us are struggling to concentrate on the conversation that is happening around us. Dessert is served before the under the table activity got any further. If dessert hadn't arrived when it did I was going to move my hand inside of Christian's pants. I wanted to feel him.

After dinner we move into the lounge room and Christian sits beside me and places his arm around me. Grace starts talking to Christian about the Coping Together Ball in 4 weeks time. I am curious what Coping Together is so I ask Grace.

 **Grace's POV**

Ana asks about Coping Together so I explain that Coping Together helps children whose parents died when they were young. Carrick and I started Coping Together a few years after we adopted Christian. We saw what he went through and decided to start Coping Together to help other children who lost a parent or parents. Every year we have a Ball to raise funds for Coping Together. Christian makes a generous donation each year. During the ball an auction is held all items in the auction are donated and all the proceeds go directly to Coping Together. This year Carrick and I are donating a week stay at our cabin at Lake Adriana. Christian is donating a weekend stay at his house in Aspen. Ana is in total awe when I speak about Christian and his generosity towards Coping Together. It has me wondering if Christian has ever told Ana about his mother.

 **Carrick's POV**

Ana is perfect for my son. Christian's face lights up the minute he talks about Ana or when Ana walks into the room. Yesterday Ana blew me away when she stood and walked at the court house. Ana is one determined individual and she will definitely keep Christian on his toes when she is fully recovered. She is showing a lot of interest in Coping Together. I can see that she is digesting everything Grace is telling her about Coping Together.

 **Ana's POV**

Wow Coping Together does amazing work. May be the money that Kavanagh Media has to pay could be donated to Coping Together since the Judge ruled it was to go to a charity of Christian and my choosing. I will speak to Christian about it when we get home. As I am starting to feel tired I rest my head against his shoulder. The last thing I remember is Carrick and Christian ribbing Elliot about what kind of date is suitable for the Coping Together Ball.

 **Christian's POV**

Mom points to Ana and I realise she has fallen asleep. It's time for me to take Ana home. Elliot goes and tells Sawyer that I will be out in a few minutes with Ana who is asleep. Gently I lift Ana onto my lap before shifting forward on the lounge cradling her in my arms I stand up say my goodbyes to my family and head out to the car. Once I have Ana in the car Sawyer hangs onto Ana until I get in the car and lean her against me. Sawyer then shuts the door and we go home. Arriving home Ana is still asleep so I sit her up and go around and lift her out of the car. Once I have her on our bed I remover her skirt, blouse and bra before slipping her tank top on. Ana doesn't even wake up she must be exhausted. These last few days have been rather big days. I smile thinking about last night and today. Once I have stripped down to my boxers I join Ana in our bed. Leaning over I whisper "I love you my beautiful Ana. Have Sweet Christian Dreams."

 **Monday**

FUCK what idiot scheduled a 7am Breakfast meeting today. All I want to do is stay snuggled up in bed with Ana until she gets up at 8am. That idiot would be me and this meeting has been scheduled since before Ana crashed into my life. Not wanting to wake Ana I quietly sneak out of our room before heading into my study. I write Ana a note and leave it on the breakfast bar before leaving with Taylor.

Hell is what I would say that business meeting was. The idiots want me to buy there company yet they can't even get me the information I have requested. About all they have done is reworked the presentation that they gave last time. This still told me jack shit. Ros was just as pissed off as I was. Let's hope today gets better and my mood improves before I go home to Ana. I can feel myself smiling as I think about her.

After the Court proceedings on Friday and James releasing that statement I realised that I needed to get him to sign an NDA covering everything he has learnt about me from all sources. So I had Daniel complete the NDA yesterday and Daniel himself was going to hit him with it at 7am this morning while I was in my business meeting. Daniel contacted James yesterday and arranged a bogus job interview with him at 7am so that Katherine would not be present when Daniel spoke to James about the NDA. Arriving back in my office I see a folder with a note on the front telling me that James has signed the NDA but it took a fair bit of legal talk to get him to sign it.

Taylor comes to my office and he is smiling like a Cheshire cat and I know something has made him rather pleased. So I take the bait and ask what has him in such a good mood. He tells me to fire up the computer and look on the Kavanagh Media website.

 _Statement from Mr Kavanagh – owner of Kavanagh Media_

 _I Mr Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media would like to apologise to Miss Anastasia Steele and Mr Christian Grey for the article that was published by Katherine Kavanagh on Friday. Miss Kavanagh abused my trust and accessed my computer at Kavanagh Media and published the article without my knowledge. The first thing I knew about this article was when one of my reporters heard Mr Grey speak outside of the court house, did an article search and found that the article was published using Kavanagh Media._

 _Personally I have known Miss Steele for a number of years and it sickens me that Miss Kavanagh could write the article about such a private and personal matter. Miss Steele and Mr Grey I can assure you that Kavanagh Media will never publish any articles written by Katherine Kavanagh._

 _Again Miss Steele and Mr Grey accept my apologies._

Holy hell Mr Kavanagh released a statement. Obviously Katherine slipped in and out of Kavanagh Media undetected. No doubt Mr Kavanagh will upgrade his security after this.

 _Statement from Mr Kavanagh regarding Miss Katherine Kavanagh_

 _The Seattle Post-Intelligence published an article on Friday regarding the pregnancy of Miss Kavanagh's whilst she was at WSU. It saddens me that I have to confirm that the information is correct. Miss Kavanagh hid this from her family and it is only because someone at WSU placed the information in the wrong database that this information came to light. I need to make it clear that no action will be taken against WSU for the filing error. Miss Kavanagh got herself in that predicament and I am not going to ruin someone's career because she couldn't keep her legs closed. When raising my children I made sure that I instilled the same morals in them that my parents instilled in me._

 _Miss Kavanagh needs to learn that she can't just snap her fingers and everyone will give her what she wants. Using my name to get her what she wants will also cease. If I find out that anyone has given her preferential treatment because she is my daughter they will answer to me and it will NOT be pretty._

Holy FUCK he has publically disowned his daughter. But after the shit she has pulled I don't blame him. Grabbing my phone I ring Ana but she doesn't answer so I leave a message that I miss her and will call again later. There is a knock at the door so I tell whoever it is to enter. Andrea enters and informs me that I now have a meeting at 12:30pm at the Mile High Club. Fuck I hate unscheduled meetings. Andrea tells me that the meeting is regarding Coping Together and leaves. That makes me happier. I will do anything to support Coping Together considering I am the reason mom and dad started it.

 **Ana's POV**

I didn't get to speak to Christian about donating Kavanagh Media's fine to Coping Together. Luke rang Taylor to let him know my plans and he organised a table for us at the Mile High Club at 12:30pm in the private dining room. Then I called Christian's receptionist to schedule the meeting with Christian and all she can tell him is it is regarding Coping Together. I know Christian will definitely attend the meeting.

My phone starts ringing and I see that it is Kate. I ignore the call and let it go to voicemail. She rings 4 more times before I head to meet Christian for lunch. Luke has me in the private dining room when Christian arrives with Taylor. Christians face lights up and the biggest smile appears across his face when he sees me sitting at the table.

"Ana what are you doing here I was told my lunch meeting was about Coping Together."

I tell him that is correct before explaining that I would like us to donate Kavanagh Media's court fine to Coping Together. Christian stands before leaning over and kissing me gently at first before deepening the kiss. My head feels like it is going to explode as the kiss is that intense. We pull apart when the dining room door opens and the waiter enters with some food. It appears that Taylor thought of everything when he organised our lunch meeting. Over lunch Christian tells me about the statements given by Kavanagh Media and Mr Kavanagh himself. Shit I need to tell Christian that Kate called. Taking a few deep breaths I tell Christian that Kate has already called me 4 times this morning but I let it go to voicemail. I don't want to talk to her.

After a beautiful lunch with the gorgeous Christian he walks with me to the car before we head out separate ways. On the way home I decide that I will get Luke to listen to the messages Kate left on my phone before deleting them. To be honest I don't even want to know what the messages say.

 **Christian's POV**

I love the fact that Ana wants to donate the court's fine to Coping Together. Tonight I am going to tell Ana about my mother. She deserves to know why I reacted the way I did when she had her accident. Not that she remembers much of it.

 **Kate's POV**

I thought Christian Grey was a fucking arsehole when he took Ana away from me. Well now Mr Kavanagh is the biggest FUCKING ARSEHOLE on the planet. I still can't believe what he has done.

 **Flash Back to Saturday**

 _Daddy called me and told me I needed to attend dinner with him. As James and I had plans later on that night James drove me over to my parents place and waited in the car. When I got there it was just the 2 of us. That didn't surprise me as we often have daddy/daughter dinners. We were sitting in the lounge room when he asked me if the information was correct about falling pregnant when I was at WSU? I squirm in my seat and can't look daddy in the eye and he knows that it is indeed true. Then he asks if I was sleeping with numerous men and not knowing who the father was. Nodding my head I admit that I had no clue who was the baby's father. Daddy asks how I published the article about Ana on the Kavanagh Media website. Telling him that I went to his office just after 7am on Friday and the receptionist allowed me to go to into his office when I told her I wanted to leave daddy a gift. While I was in his office I accessed his computer and uploaded the article to the website. Daddy is livid. He starts shouting at me about being a selfish bitch and not thinking of anyone but myself. What comes out of daddy's mouth next floors me._

" _Katherine Kavanagh I can't believe you would betray me like this. You have tainted the Kavanagh name with the stunt you pulled yesterday. Ever since you were little you never were held accountable for your actions because your mother always talked me out of it. But this time you have gone too far."_

 _Daddy then outlines my punishment._

 _1\. As tomorrow (Sunday) I will NOT receive any financial support from either parent._

 _2\. My car is now solely my responsibility._

 _3\. I will now be unable to access my trust fund until I am at least 30._

 _4\. There are 2 choices regarding the apartment. Move out or pay the proper amount of rent for the apartment. This is $350 per week. A proper lease will be drawn up and it will be a legally binding contract._

 _5\. That my fines will be paid out of my trust fund. (Obviously daddy got a copy of the court proceedings because Kavanagh Media was fined.)_

 _6\. Kavanagh Media's fine will also be deducted from my trust fund._

 _As I stand to leave daddy tells me that I am dead to him. I run out of the house with tears streaming down my face and into James's open arms. As a final fuck you to daddy James and I fuck on the front of my car and make enough noise that the neighbours can hear us._

 **End of flashback**

The only good thing about the last few days is the non-stop fucking with James. He is a machine. James has told me he doesn't care about losing his job as I am more important to him than any job. Obviously my bedroom talents are something special. It might have something to do with the kinky fuckery that we have. Hand cuffs, blind folds, feathers, various vibrators and toys. Shit I need to stop thinking about this.

I have been trying to call Ana but it keeps going to voicemail. All I want her to do is to forget everything that has happened since that day in hospital and we go back to the way we were before she had her accident. But I am not apologising for my behaviour when she told me she was going to live with Christian. How could she choose him over me? There is nothing wrong with our apartment but obviously Mr Money bags had her well and truly under his spell. I really miss our girly nights where we would sit in the lounge room in our pyjamas, fluffy slippers and watch trashy TV.

 **Ana's POV**

Luke asks me for my phone just before Sam arrives and I know he is going to listen to the messages like I asked when we got home. Sam arrives and tells me she read all about my reveal on the steps of the court house. I laugh before asking when I will be able to start tackling stairs. She looks at me before telling me later in the week we can start learning to walk up and down stairs and that she will bring the spare set of steps from the physio gym. Sam gets me to stand behind the sofa holding onto the headrest. She then demonstrates how to kneel down before standing and guiding me so that I am kneeling behind the sofa. Once I am on my knees I burst out laughing. I tried so hard not laugh but thinking about the look on Christians face when I get on my knees and take him in my mouth was too much. Sam then shows me how to get back up safely. We continue to getting up and down for the remainder of the session.

After Sam left Luke told me that Kate was grovelling and telling me I need to call her back. Is she fucking serious. Why the fuck would I call her back after the way she treated me when I was discharged from the hospital. Let alone how she has treated me since then. Those articles were extremely hurtful. Hell some of them were total bull shit.

It makes me wonder if this has anything to do with the 2 statements Mr Kavanagh made earlier. Has he disowned Kate for her recent behaviour and deception? If he has then she has no one to blame but herself. She has cost his company a great deal of money and has tarnished Kavanagh Media's reputation. Let alone the shame she has brought to the family. No parent wants to hear that there daughter ended up pregnant because she was fucking numerous men at the same time. Actually I wonder ...

 **Flash Back**

 _It's Friday night and there is a huge party which Kate has convinced me to go to for a few hours after I finish work. Arriving home I find Kate fucking some guy on the lounge room floor so I go straight to my room and get changed. By the time I leave my room the guy has gone and Kate is ready to leave. While we are at the party Kate goes into one of the bedrooms with 6 different guys during the 4 hours that we were at the party. On the way home from the party Kate admits to fucking all of them at least once. Kate sends Peter a text message on the way home and when we get home he is waiting for us. Peter comes up to the apartment and they head to Kate's room. All I hear for the next 2 hours is them going at it. Finally at 3am they stop. Just after 8am I am woken up by Kate yelling at Peter to fuck her harder. I put a pillow over my head to try and drown out the noise but she is that loud that it doesn't help._

 **End of flashback**

I still can't get over Kate fucking 8 guys in one night and that she was so proud of the fact that she had done it. Actually that night would be really close to Kate conceiving. Hell Mr Kavanagh would go ballistic if he realised just how many guys Kate has actually been with. Although I will admit James is the only one she has stayed with longer than 2 weeks.

Shit I don't want to think about her. She is dead to me and nothing that she says or does will change that. I do want to speak to Mr Kavanagh to thank him for his apology. Grabbing my phone I call Kavanagh Media and ask to speak to Mr Kavanagh. They put me through to his assistant who was rather huffy when she answered the phone but her attitude changed when I told her I was Anastasia Steele. Within seconds my call was transferred to Mr Kavanagh.

Mr Kavanagh was pleased to hear from me and wants to know how my recovery was going. I let him know that there isn't much more to report other than I am able to walk using arm crutches or if it is a very short distance I can walk if I am supported by someone. Again he apologises for the pain and suffering I have endured because of Miss Kavanagh. That is strange he is referring to Kate as Miss Kavanagh. Oh hell it must be real bad between them. Could my suspicions be right? Then Mr Kavanagh confirms that he has indeed cut Kate off. He tells me what he has done to punish her for her behaviour. HOLY FUCKING HELL I didn't think Mr Kavanagh would ever cut Kate off like that.

 **Christian's POV**

I ask Ana to join me in the lounge room after dinner because I need to tell her about my past and how it resurfaced the day of the accident which led to my behaviour. She sits on the sofa and I pull the ottoman forward until our knees are touching and I facing her.

Starting from the beginning I tell Ana how my mother was killed when I was 4. It wasn't easy but then I told her how much she looked like my mother and how she looked like my mother did after the accident. Continuing on I tell Ana that I really thought she was going to die like my mother and it terrified me.

Ana reaches over and wipes my cheeks, I didn't even realise I was crying. Then she takes my arms and pulls at them like she wants me to come closer. I move onto the sofa beside her and she pulls me against her body and holds onto me tightly. The tears keep flowing down my cheeks. All the tears I have held in for all these years are finally escaping and I am finally letting go. I will never forget my mother but I need to let go of the hurt and Ana has helped me heal tonight.


	37. Chapter 37

**Tuesday**

 **Ana's POV**

Last night Christian was mentally exhausted after our chat about his mother. Once his head hit the pillow he was asleep so I watched him sleep until I finally dozed off.

After Christian leaves for work I start thinking about sex in general and what my limitations are. I grab a pen and some paper and start writing a list of questions.

1\. When having sex should I be on top or bottom?

2\. What positions are safe?

3\. Should I limit the amount of sex? (I am curious that is all. It's not like we are rabbits and go at it all the time)

Grabbing the phone I start dialling Grace's number then I stop. Do I really want to discuss having sex with my boyfriend's mother? Shit if I call Dr Greene she probably will want me to make an appointment and how am I going to do that? I wonder if Dr Hayes would talk to me over the phone. But do I really want to speak to a male about having sex? I am so confused about who to talk to. Eventually I call Dr Hayes receptionist and ask if there is a female Doctor with the same expertise as Dr Hayes. She tells me about Dr Jones so I ask if I may speak to her and I am transferred through to her. I ask Dr Jones my questions and note down her responses.

1\. Being on the top or bottom isn't the issue. The issue is I need to feel comfortable and if I am on the bottom I need to make sure that he doesn't lay on top of me for more than 30 minutes at the moment as it may interfere with my physio.

2\. Most sex positions are safe. Do some research about different positions and it's a case of trial and error. Never try a sex position that I am not comfortable with. My comfort is what matters at the moment.

3\. There is no restrictions on the amount of sex I can have again it comes back to my comfort.

After I hang up the phone I feel a lot better and relieved that I didn't have to call Grace to discuss having sex.

Shit I realise that my laptop died a few days before I was to move to Seattle and there is no way in hell am I researching sex positions on the tablet. Then I remember my eftpos card for my bank account is now a debit card so I can use it to order a laptop and have it delivered. I go in search of Luke to ask him who I should phone about buying a laptop. Luke tells me to give me an hour and he will do some research about who I should contact. So I head into the library and think about what Dr Jones told me.

 **Christian's POV**

My morning has been uneventful until my phone alerts me to a text message.

*Mr Grey, Ana has just been in and asked who she should call to purchase a laptop. I told her to give me an hour to do some research. What do I tell her? Sawyer*

*Please tell Ana that you have rang around the local computer stores and they currently are out of stock and are expecting a new shipment in a few days. Do NOT let her purchase a laptop.*

Why is Ana asking about purchasing a laptop when the tablet is at home? To humour her I ring Barney and tell him I need the latest laptop with all the bells and whistles delivered to his office within the next hour. Telling him to make sure all the latest GEH security measures are installed before bringing it to my office.

 **Ana's POV**

Luke comes and finds me in the library and tells me he has already rung around the local stores and no one has any in stock but a few are expecting to receive stock in the next few days. Looks like my research will have to wait a few days. But Dr Jones did tell me as long as I am comfortable with my positioning then there isn't really an issue. May be I will have to wing it until I can do some research.

Sam arrives and Luke goes and gets the stairs that Sam has brought with her from the physio gym. I get Sam to set them up in the guest room near our bedroom. I whisper to Luke to go turn off the cameras for this room. She looks at me with puzzled look so I tell her I don't want Christian to know just yet. Glaring at Luke I tell him that he needs to talk to Taylor bout turning the camera off in this room until further notice he understands and tells me he will talk to Taylor tonight. Now it's time to start tackling the stairs. Sam stands beside me and I hold onto the rail with one hand and hold onto Sam with the other and I lift my foot up and place it on the first step. With Sam's guidance on what to do next I am standing on the first step and repeat the process until I have made it up the 4 steps. Standing on the platform Sam tells me that to begin with I will only be walking up the stairs and using the ramp to return to the ground. Sam has me walking up the stairs and down the ramp for 2 hours.

Christian arrives home at 5:30pm and he is carrying a box with a bow around it and places it beside me on the sofa. If that is what I think it is I am going to throttle Luke. Sure enough when I open the box there is a brand new laptop. I tell Christian that I will pay him for it but he tells me that it is mine to use since the only access I had was the tablet which isn't very practical for long term use. Realising that I am not going to win this battle I thank Christian for the laptop before giving him a quick kiss.

After dinner Christian has to work for a little while in his study so I head into the library to read. Christian eventually joins me.

 **Christian's POV**

After I am finished in my study I find Ana in the library but I don't disturb her I just stand at the doorway thinking about what kind of career Ana wanted before the accident. There is only one way to find out so I go to her and join her on the lounge.

"Ana, what kind of job were you looking at when you moved here?" She tells me that she loves reading and was seriously thinking about a career in publishing. That doesn't surprise me she has a great love for books. Tomorrow I am going to start doing some research about publishing companies here in Seattle. May be I can organise for Ana to work for one of them from the apartment until she is fully recovered.

I don't know what Sam did with Ana today but she is rather tired so we head to bed. Ana is standing beside our bed watching me strip down to my boxers.

"Sleeping in your boxers Mr Grey?" She asks. I look at her cocking my head to one side. before she continues "If you want me to sleep in this bed then those boxers need to be OFF." Hell I don't need to be told twice to sleep naked beside Ana. Helping Ana out of her shirt, shorts and bra I reach for her tank top and she tells me no as she begins to lower her panties. Oh shit is this just a one night only thing or is Ana wanting this to be a permanent thing? Then I remember back to our conversation on Saturday about wanting to feel our bodies together and the closeness we felt when we were naked in each other's arms. As I was remembering about Saturday Ana has climbed onto the bed and is now waiting for me to join her. So I climb into bed next to Ana. Ana rolls onto her side under my arm. Then she put her leg over mine and her head over my heart. Ana starts running her fingers up and down my torso and I don't think Ana realises she is actually doing it. Shit my cock starts twitching. The stroking of my torso slows and so does Ana's breathing and she falls asleep. I kiss her head and tell her that I love her and to have sweet dreams.

Laying here I wonder what Sam and Ana were doing today for her physio session to make her so tired. I know Ana will show me when she is ready. Sawyer has been fantastic with Ana. Once she is fully recovered Sawyer will remain as Ana's CPO.

 **Thursday**

Taylor is beyond pissed off when he comes to my office. He hands me an envelope and tells me that this letter was hand delivered by Miss Diana Lee 20 minutes ago.

 _Christian,_

 _The information I have about you is going to ruin you unless you give me what I want. Yes Christian I am talking about you forcing yourself on me with the intention of RAPING me at the party when you were in Seattle on midterm break. For some reason Katherine Kavanagh never published my story. She didn't but someone else will jump at the chance to cover such an explosive story about Christian Grey._

 _$500,000 is to be paid to me by the end of next week or I am going to the press and telling them everything about that night. How long do you think the new girlfriend will hang around for when she realises that you force yourself onto women? Or have you already forced yourself onto her._

 _I will contact you soon giving you the details about making payment._

 _Dianna._

"You have got to be FUCKING kidding."

"Unfortunately Mr Grey this is a serious threat and is being treated at the highest threat level."

Hell I need to speak to Daniel in legal. Grabbing the phone I tell him to get to my office NOW. Taylor lets Daniel in and I show him the letter. Then I explain what really happened. He tells me I need to obtain those medical records, have Elliot, Mom and the attending Doctor to give a sworn statement about that night. Once we have that then Daniel will apply for a court order against Dianna. Daniel is certain a judge will approve the Court Order against Dianna. Once the Court Order is issued then we can decide if we go after her for blackmail.

Shit I need to call mom and see if my medical records from that night can be retrieved.

 **Grace's POV**

Christian has rang me at work asking if I could retrieve his medical records from that dreadful night that he was drugged and raped by that wicked bitch Dianna. He has also asked if I would be prepared to give a sworn statement about that night and if the attending Doctor would also be able to give a sworn statement. This has me concerned. Why all of a sudden does Christian need this information and statements?

"Christian. Why do you need this information now?" I asked him but what he told me shocked me. How could that bitch that drugged and raped my beautiful boy claim that he tried to rape her. Before I hang up the phone I tell Christian that I will personally retrieve his file and make copies of ALL information from that night. I will do everything I can to stop this ridiculous story from being published. May be Carrick will be able to recommend a judge who doesn't take to kindly to blackmail. I will talk to Carrick once I have retrieved Christian's file. The attending Doctor still works at Seattle Grace so I tell Christian to get one of his legal team to call me and I will provide them with his name and details.

 **Carrick's POV**

Grace called me asking me if I could recommend a Judge who doesn't like people who try and blackmail others. This doesn't sound good. So I ask Grace is someone trying to blackmail her and she tells me someone is trying to blackmail Christian. Judge Winner comes to mind immediately. He has a very low tolerance for people who blackmail others. "Grace, Christian needs to make sure it is Judge Winner that his legal team speak to." Flipping hell Christian can't seem to get away from the Looney ones at the moment.

 **Christian's POV**

Mom was so pissed I could tell she was going to swear a few times but stopped herself before the words spilled from her mouth. It takes a lot to make mom swear. Hopefully mom will have my file by this afternoon. Daniel will organise for the sworn statements to be completed by lunch time tomorrow so that we can apply for the Court Order to prohibit Dianna from releasing the information to anyone. Once it is issued it will be served immediately along with a NDA for Diana to sign. This means we have 23 hours to get the statements and documentation ready. I tell Daniel to complete the NDA as soon as possible so that it can be given to Dianna when she is served with the Court Order.

*Elliot I need you to come to GEH immediately. Skank is threatening to expose me for attempted rape. My Legal team need a statement from you. Christian*

*Be there is 30 minutes. Elliot*

Mom called me and let me know she has the file and will bring it to my office just after 2pm. She also tells me that she spoke with Dad and he has recommended Judge Winner. Daniel agrees as he has heard Judge Winner is a real hard arse. Once Elliot arrives Daniel escorts him to one of the meeting rooms where Michael is waiting to take his statement. Daniel had Michael call mom while he was waiting for Elliot to get the attending Doctors name and details. When Daniel returns from taking Elliot to Michael he tells me that Michael will be heading to the hospital after he takes my mom's statement. The doctor has agreed to give his statement after he finishes at 3pm. Hell we may even be able to get this court order issued today.

When mom arrived Daniel took the documents as she walked into my office and takes them to Michael. While Michael is with Elliot Daniel returns to Legal and completes the NDA before returning it to me. Once I am happy with the agreement I tell Daniel to give it to Michael. Michael will be the one requesting the court order. Daniel has organised for Michael to meet with Judge Winner at 4:00pm. Could I be that lucky that the court order will be effective from 12:01am this morning?

After everyone has left my office I return to my work until 5pm when it's time to go home to my beautiful Ana. As Taylor drives home Michael calls telling me Judge Winner has granted the Court Order and that he was there when Dianna was served with the Court Order and she even signed the NDA. Dianna signing the NDA shocked me but Michael told me that it was JAMES who put her up to it. Michael tells me to check my emails when I get home and if I have any questions to call him in the morning.

After hanging up I also remember reading in Reynolds report that James called Dianna about ringing Katherine and telling her what happened. Obviously Dianna told James I was the one to blame that night. Hell I think Welch might need to do a little digging and see if Dianna had done this before and after that night. I know that she was found in bed with James's brother. But was it the first time she had fucked him?

"Taylor, book my usual table for 2 in the main area at the Mile High Club for tomorrow night. I want to be seen out with my beautiful girlfriend having a romantic dinner." I see Taylor nod and I know that he will do this as soon as he can.

Taking my phone I start a list of things for tomorrow night. Flowers, fake candle things, chocolate coated strawberries, champagne and rose petals. I will need to speak to Gail about tomorrow night. Tomorrow night is all about my beautiful girlfriend. Even thinking about tomorrow night has me smiling.

After dinner I call Welch and tell him to do some digging into Dianna Lee's background as well as James Walters. I keep replaying what Michael told me about James putting Dianna up to it. Did he contact her before or after signing the NDA? Hell I need to get the bottom of this. Taylor needs to organise a meeting for Daniel, Michael and Dianna as soon as possible. Those 3 will be in the meeting on their own however it will be conducted in one of our rooms that is fully wired for video and audio. I need to relax so I go in search of Ana and again she is in the library with a book. Taking the book from her I pick her up and carry her to our room and place her on the bed before heading into the bathroom to run the bath. Once I have run the bath and lit the candles I return and find Ana naked on our bed. As I walk towards her I am taking off my clothes. Just as I reach the bed I slide my pants and boxers off and pick Ana up and carry her to the bath and gently lower her into the water. Sitting behind her with my arms around her I hold her tightly against my body.

 **Ana's POV**

Something is wrong with Christian. He hasn't said anything since returning from his study. Taking one of Christian's hands I lift it to my lips and kiss the palm of his hand. Before asking Christian what is wrong. He tells me about the letter he got today and what happened with obtaining the Court Order and getting the NDA signed by that woman. Then he tells me about James's involvement and that he was in his study organising Welch to run thorough checks on them both. I convince Christian that a good night's sleep will help. He lifts me out of the bath, dry off before we walk together to our bed. As soon as we stop beside the bed I hold onto Christian's hips and tell to close his eyes. As I hold onto Christian's hips I start getting on my knees like Sam showed me. Once I am on my knees I start licking my lips.

I run the tip of my tongue over the tip of his cock. Christian's eyes fly open and he is looking down at me. He is trying to speak but the words aren't coming out of his mouth. After a few moments he finally asks if Sam showed me how to get onto my knees and I nod my head and continue licking his tip. I release one hand from Christian's hip and start running my fingers up and down his cock. Looking up I can see Christian is starting to relax so I take the head of his cock into my mouth and suck and lick. Slowly I take Christian further into my mouth repeating the sucking and licking until he is completely inside my mouth. So I don't lose my balance I return my hand to his hip and hold onto him before moving him in and out of my mouth. Using my arms to maintain my balance I am able to move him in and out of my mouth. While I continue taking him in and out of my mouth I continue sucking and licking. When I taste the pre-cum I use my arms to help move him in and out of my mouth faster without over balancing. Hell it doesn't take long before Christian's cock is getting rock hard and I know he is getting real close. When I see his stomach muscles starting to clench I stop completely remove one of my hands from his hip and reach for that spot just behind his ball sack and apply pressure. Holy fuck Christian's cum is spurting into my throat so hard and fast that I am struggling to swallow everything he is giving me. But I manage to swallow most of it and only a small amount of his cum dribbled out the side of my mouth. As slowly remove Christian's cock from my mouth I am licking him clean.

Once I have finished he bends over and helps me to my feet before kissing me so passionately that I over balance and fall against him which sends up toppling onto the bed. Our kiss is broken as we fall and we both start laughing. Once we have stopped laughing Christian rolls me onto my back before standing and lifting me into bed properly. As Christian climbs into bed I roll onto my side so I face him and tell him to hold me. This tonight was about Christian not me so that is why I told him as he climbed into bed to hold me. I could see that look in his eyes when he was putting me into bed properly. I drape my leg over Christian's as he lays on his back. Snuggle against his chest and fall asleep.

 **Christian's POV**

When Ana told me to close my eyes I wasn't expecting what happened. I love these little surprises that Ana gives me in regards to her recovery. He blow job was a mind blowing bonus. I couldn't believe she pressed my perineum knowing how hard it made me cum in the shower. What shocked me even more is she was able to swallow nearly everything I gave her. Only a small amount seeped out of her mouth.

I was a little disappointed when Ana told me to hold her but I get the feeling that what happened was about my needs not hers. There is always tomorrow night. With that thought I drift off to sleep and dream about Ana.


	38. Chapter 38

**Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor has organised a meeting with Dianna, Daniel and Michael for 2:30pm this afternoon. It is being held in one of the meeting rooms on the Legal department floor as I didn't want Dianna anywhere near me. Taylor will be able to observe and listen to the meeting from the observation room. From the outside it looks like another office but inside is large TV which is attached to the normal CCTV display screen. So you can either watch all see all meeting rooms on the display screen or you can focus on one and have it showing on the large TV. The room is completely sound proof. So Taylor will be focussing on the Large TV with the volume up.

I have organised for Taylor to collect the flowers for me. Gail will be able to get the rest of the items when she does the shopping today. While Ana and I are at dinner Gail is going to decorate our bedroom with the fake candles and put the rose petals in the bathroom for me. As well as chill the champagne and do the chocolate coated strawberries. Tonight can't come soon enough.

From: Welch

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Requested Information.

Mr Grey,

Please find below the relationship status as requested. I have also included some other information which was found when Barney gained remote access to Dianna's computer.

 _ **Relationships**_

 _James_

 _Dianna - 6 years ended when she was found in bed with his brother._

 _Alana – started 6 months after Dianna and continued for 2 years. Split was mutual._

 _Chloe - started 3 months after Alana and continued for 3 months._

 _Katherine – started 2 weeks after Chloe. Current_

 _Please note: Relationship with Katherine started the week after your accident with Ana._

 _Dianna_

 _Thomas – 3 months._

 _James – 6 years._

 _Charlie – started 3 months after James continued for 2 months._

 _No other relationships_

 **Other information**

Dianna's hard drive contained a file which was password protected. Barney was able to gain access to the file. The file contains names, dates, places, if they were drugged or not and score out of 10. This file started just before James started college 4 years before their relationship ended. James started college a week after your name appeared on that list.

During her relationship with James there are over 40 guys listed, various places but it's the amount of guys who were drugged. Nearly every guy on that list was drugged. Christian Grey was the first name on her list and was listed as drugged, party and score was left blank.

The list continues to list guys up until last week. In total there are over 200 guys on the list. James's name is one of the last entries on the list but there was no indication if he was drugged or not.

Welch.

Holy FUCK I can't believe how many guys Dianna has drugged and fucked. But the information about James was shocking. I wonder why he went and seen her. May be I can get Daniel to ask if she has seen James recently.

 **Taylor's POV**

Daniel and Michael are in the meeting room while I am in the observation room and we are checking everything again before Dianna arrives. Once the meeting is over I will be taking the recording and putting it in the safe in my office until Mr Grey gets the chance to actually watch it. I will be writing notes and compile a report for Mr Grey and he will have it before the end of today.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor emails me his report at 4:30pm regarding the meeting with Dianna.

 **Dianna Lee Report**

Dianna admitted that James called her a few weeks ago telling her that she needed to contact Katherine Kavanagh and tell her about Mr Grey forcing himself onto her and trying to rape her. She told them that James called a few times after that. Dianna tells them that she actually missed James and that she missed the sex so she asked him around for dinner. When James arrived they got talking and while eating dinner he kept talking about his girlfriend Katherine. The constant talk about Katherine pissed Dianna off so she drugged his drink. James said he was feeling a little light headed so Dianna convinced him to go lie on the bed. After the drugs had taken effect Dianna admitted to fucking James numerous times during the night. James came to in the morning whilst Dianna was fucking him. James got dressed and left.

She admits that James came and seen her the morning after the court proceedings. James told Dianna that if she wanted him to keep quiet about her drugging him and then raping him then she would have to go through with his plan to blackmail Mr Grey. He got her to write the letter whilst he was there and told her that this was one way of getting money from that arsehole Grey and he would then use the blackmail money to pay the damages to Grey. James instructed Dianna to deliver the letter to GEH on Monday morning. However Dianna wasn't so sure and was having an inner battle with herself about if she wanted to have her name splashed all over the media or not. As she knew that a story about Mr Grey would bring her into the spot light and she wasn't sure if she could handle it. So she finally delivered the letter on Thursday. Dianna admitted that when she rang Katherine she never said who she was.

Dianna finally admits that she told James that Mr Grey forced himself onto her and tried to rape her to cover her own arse. If she hadn't been caught when whoever it was who walked in on them then she would never have told James anything. She also admits to drugging Mr Grey before fucking him while he was passed out. When James caught her in bed with his brother she told them that it was the 4th time they had fucked and she admits that she full on seduced his brother. Dianna told Daniel and Michael that after her relationship with James ended she only had one 2 month relationship. She then admitted to having a long list of sexual partners. Most were one night stands.

 **End of Report**

Well FUCK me that bitch admitted to drugging me and raping me. Never thought I would see the day that she actually admitted it. I still can't believe that she drugged James and fucked him just because he was talking about Katherine. If he was blackmailing to recoup the money he was to pay me he would have only needed $300,000 then I realise that he was also ordered to pay Ana $200,000. That arsehole only intended to pay for Ray's damages of $45,000.

Enough about that shit I have an evening planned with my beautiful Ana. Walking out of my office I head downstairs and find Taylor standing at the security office door holding a bunch of flowers which he hands me when I get to the door. The other guys in the security office burst out laughing. Then I realise what just happened and even I start to laugh.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian is home and having a shower. Finally I decide on a strapless rose print maxi dress. Once Christian is dressed he helps me with the strappy flats that I want to wear. Christian tells me to wait a minute and goes out of the room and returns with a beautiful bunch of flowers in a fish bowl vase.

"They call this arrangement Anastasia so I had to get it for you. There are irises, roses, carnations and chrysanthemums."

The flowers smell divine and Christian places them on the table and we head towards the breakfast bar. I realise that Gail isn't in the kitchen and there is nothing cooking. Looking at Christian I ask if we are going out tonight and he shakes his head yes. .

Once we get out of the elevator at the Mile High Club Christian escorts me away from the private dining room area and I am confused. He leans down and whispers in my ear that tonight he is going to enjoy a romantic candlelit dinner with his beautiful girlfriend and doesn't care who sees us. Hell this is a real date. We are shown to a secluded table. Once I am seated Christian hands me a single rose before taking a seat opposite me. How sweet. Between courses Christian holds my hand which is resting on the table. Christian is rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. After dinner we head home and curl up on the sofa and Christian gives me a foot massage. I rub the ball off my foot against his crotch and feel his cock hardening.

Christian gets up off the sofa and tells me he is going to take my crutches to our room in case I need them later. That is odd Christian hasn't worried about them before but I don't say anything and he returns a few minutes later and carries me to or room. Opening the door I can see the fake candle flickering bathing the room in gentle light. Christian lowers my feet to the floor and I look up into his eyes as he gently pecks me on the lips before leaving a trail of kisses down my neck as he unzips the small zip at the front of my dress and lowers it until it falls around my feet. Christian's hands are roaming over my body while his lips are paying special attention to my boobs while I am undressing him. It doesn't take long and we are both naked. Christian picks me up and carries me into the bathroom. Shit I am a little excited when I see the tea light candles are around the bath and there is rose petals floating in the bath. Christian is showing his real romantic side tonight.

 **Christian's POV**

I could tell Ana was excited when she seen the bathroom. Gently I lower her into the bath, give her hair elastic and slip in behind her. As she leans against me I start stroking/massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples which reward me with a quiet moan. While I start kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling on the area from her ear to her shoulder. Ana has closed her eyes and I feel her completely relax against my body. I stop and wrap my arms around her pulling her tight against my body and we just relax enjoying the closeness that we have at this moment. Eventually I get out of the bath and lift Ana out and we dry each other before I carry her to our bed.

Ana is looking me up and down as I climb onto the end of the bed. I spread her legs and kneel between her knees. Leaning forward I so I am on my hands and knees I lower my mouth to her pussy and start licking her folds slipping my tongue between them and tickling her clit with the tip of my tongue. I spread her folds using my tongue before wiggling my head slightly so that my mouth is now between her folds and I can start my full blown assault. Licking her up and down and applying pressure to her clit with my tongue. Sucking her clit makes her moan the loudest. I lick Ana harder and faster and I am rewarded when I taste her juices on my tongue so I gently nibble on her clit once before returning my tongue to her entrance and lick her juices into my mouth. Once Ana's juices have stopped flowing I lick her pussy clean and get back to my kneeling position.

I position Ana's legs like last time but she asks me not to wrap her ankles around my knees because her legs are sore. So she places her feet flat on the bed so her legs go outwards. As I lower myself onto my hands and knees. Looking at Ana I place my weight on my left hand and lick 2 of my fingers on my right hand before making my way back to her folds and inserting my fingers inside her. Slowly I start moving them in and out as I press my thumb against her clit. It doesn't take long until my fingers are coated with her juices so I remove my dripping wet fingers and wipe Ana's juices over my cock and I lower myself so that my cock is at Ana's entrance. Slowly I glide into her and allow her to adjust to the feeling of me inside her. I tell her to dig her feet into the mattress.

After a few moments I start moving. Ana's fingers are running through my hair as I am gently kissing her from her lips to her shoulder. Not wanting to rush I continue at a slow sensual pace. After a few minutes Ana has other ideas and tells me to move faster. So who am I to argue and increase my speed? As I am tongue kissing Ana she bites down my tongue which startles me and I thrust into her hard. She releases my tongue and she bites down again as I am about to thrust into her again. Hell it only takes her biting my tongue twice for me to get the hint that she wants me thrusting into her hard. I continue the hard thrusting and I see her body tensing and her vagina walls are clamping around my cock. It doesn't take to many more hard thrusts before Ana cums around my cock. Her eyes roll around her head and she moans loudly as she cums. I continue thrusting hard 3 more times before my cum spurts into Ana. After resting for a minutes I withdraw from Ana so that I not putting any more pressure on her body. As I stand at the end of the bed I straighten her legs and climb up beside her and lie on my side facing her. Stroking her breast and teasing her nipple.

 **Ana's POV**

I felt bad for biting down on Christian's tongue but all I really wanted was for him to thrust into me hard. Hell he thrust hard all right it wouldn't be at all surprised to find that I have carpet burn on my arse. But it was well worth it. Tomorrow I will start my research project like Dr Jones suggested.

When Christian is stroking my boob and teasing my nipple stops before getting out of bed and heading out of the bed room. He returns carrying a tray with a bottle of champagne, 2 glasses, a bowl of chocolate coated strawberries and a bowl of plain strawberries. Quickly I sit up and Christian places the tray on the bed and sits facing me. Christian pours us both a glass of champagne. Taking a sip I actually moan as I swallow as I have never tasted anything so delicious. Christian takes a plain strawberry in one hand and takes a small sip of champagne. He places the strawberry in my mouth and I bite down. Christian then leans over, tilts my head back slightly before he kisses me and the champagne in his mouth swirls into mine and mixes with the strawberry. We continue feeding each other the strawberries whilst drinking champagne until all the strawberries are gone and so is half of the champagne. While Christian takes the tray to the kitchen and puts the champagne in the fridge I lay back down.

 **Christian's POV**

When I return and climb back into bed Ana is looking at me with a weird look in her eyes. She rolls onto her side and puts her top leg over the top of mine. As she pushes me so I roll onto my back she holds onto my shoulder so she comes with me. Once I am on my back properly I position Ana so she is lying on top of me with her legs either side of mine. Ana starts licking and nibbling on my nipples. Holy FUCK I can feel my cock harden slightly against Ana and she start to giggle. The sound of her giggling only makes it worse my cock hardens more and she knows it and starts wiggling her hips against my crotch. Hell I can't take it any more I tell Ana to position her arms so that she can use her arms to push her hips up off my body. Once I have my cock in my hand I help guide Ana as she slowly lowers herself until my cock is just inside of her entrance. Letting go of my cock Ana continues to lower herself until she has taken all of me inside of her. I pull my legs up so that my knees are bent and my feet are flat against the bed. Using my legs I start thrusting into Ana. As I am thrusting in and out of Ana she starts suckling and licking my nipples again. When I least expect it Ana bites down on my nipple and I thrust into her really hard. Ana screamed out in pain so I instantly stopped and start to lift her off of me. I don't get her lifted very far before she stops me and tells me to leave my cock where it is and that she just needs a few moments for the pain to go away. When I continue I increase the speed and Ana tells me to go a little faster and harder. I can feel Ana's body tensing and her walls tightening around my cock it won't be long before she cums. A few more thrusts and Ana cums around me and I follow after a few more thrusts. Lowering my legs Ana kisses my chest over my heart before resting her head on my shoulder. Ana then places her hand over my heart so she can feel my heart beating. Still buried deep inside Ana I gently stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head.


	39. Chapter 39

**Saturday**

I am in the twilight zone of sleep and I am trying to work out if I am dreaming that Ana is lying on top of me and I am buried deep inside her or if it is real so I keep my eyes closed in case it is actually a dream. When I think I hear Ana giggle I feel my cock twitch and I realise that I am NOT dreaming and slowly open my eyes to see Ana looking up at me and she kisses my chest. Holy FUCK I feel asleep with Ana on top of me. "Good morning my beautiful Ana. Did you sleep well?" I ask

"It's a good morning indeed, Christian. I slept VERY well last night. Maybe we should sleep like this more often" she says. Hell I wouldn't argue about sleeping like this ever night. Then she giggles.

Fuck when she giggles my cock twitches every time Ana giggles and he doesn't care where we are or who we are with. Thank fuck every time so far I have been able to hide my cock's reaction to her giggle. I look at Ana with a glint of mischief in my eyes before tickling her gently and she rewards me with her giggle. My cock twitches but this time it is more forceful than before and I know I have to stop tickling her. I want to hold her in my arms and feel the closeness of our bodies because I know that we have to get up in 15 minutes as Elliot is coming over at 11am.

"As much as I am loving being here in bed with you like this we need to get up as Elliot is coming at 11am and it's now 10am and we need to have a shower, get dressed and have breakfast." Ana grumbles and tells me she is rather comfortable and doesn't want to move. Hell I know exactly how she feels but the thought of Elliot seeing Ana like this makes my skin crawl. Ana's beautiful naked body is for my eyes only. I help Ana lift her hips so I can slip out of her before helping her roll off of my body and onto her side of the bed. Sitting up I gently rub Ana's legs to help with circulation. I tell Ana to have a shower while I go make a start on breakfast. Grabbing some sweat pants I put them on and head into the kitchen.

 **Ana's POV**

After a few minutes of Christian rubbing my legs I sit up, reach for my crutches and head towards the shower. Before I stood up I did notice that Christian didn't put any boxers on. Could I be that lucky that he forgets to put them on after his shower? With that evil thought I have a shower. As I am drying myself off Christian jumps into the shower I admire the view for a few moments before going and getting dressed. Christian has laid out fresh fruit, toast and juice for breakfast.

After Elliot arrived I tried to go into the Library but Christian told me that is why Elliot is here. Christian and Elliot are going to be moving the office desk that is upstairs down into the library so that I have some where that I can use the laptop and not be disturbed or asked to move it out of the way. So I retreat to the lounge room and lay on the sofa with my eyes closed thinking about how I woke up this morning. Words can't describe how I felt waking up with Christian like that. Maybe when I start my research I can look for positions that won't be uncomfortable if we fall asleep. I smile to myself and continue thinking about waking up this morning. The next thing I know Elliot is standing near the sofa laughing at me. Oh fuck I must have fallen asleep. Shit I hope I didn't say anything I shouldn't have. Opening my eyes I look at Elliot and see that he is laughing because I have somehow managed to get the cushion that was under my head under my feet and the blanket I had over my feet is over my shoulders. It's like I have turned myself around on the sofa.

"Glad I could provide you with some entertainment Elliot" I say sarcastically as Christian comes into the room wanting to know what Elliot was laughing at and he points at me and Christian tries not to laugh which then makes me laugh.

After lunch Elliot leaves and Christian takes me into the library and shows me my desk which has been set up with the laptop and some writing materials. My chair is fantastic although I will have to be careful getting in and out of it because of the wheels. Christian tells me that if I am worried about the chair at the moment he will bring in one of the dining room chairs.

 **Christian's POV**

Showing Ana her desk in the library her face lit up. We are standing at the desk as I switch the laptop on. While I am waiting for the log on screen that Barney installed to load I sit in the office chair and have Ana sit on my lap. I place my arms either side of her body and place my hands on the desk. She leans back against my right shoulder so I am able to see the screen and together we look at the log on screen. Whispering the password into her ear she giggles then I enter the password. Once the main screen is up I show Ana the internet is set to automatically connect when she turns the computer on. Most of the programs on the laptop is the normal programs so I don't bother with those.

I explain that Barney set up an email account for Ana and that this email account is to be used only to email me and that the account is encrypted. Barney assures me that Ana's account is that same as my email accounts and that no one will be able to access any emails that Ana sends to me. Opening the email program she notices that there is already an email.

From: Christian

To: Ana

Subject: You are the only one...

Ana,

With access to this email address. Please feel free to email me while I am at work. This is a special email account that I had Barney set up so that I could email you while at work and not run the risk of missing your emails.

I love you Ana.

Christian

Boyfriend

She turns her head and kisses my cheek and says thank you. Leaving the laptop on I roll the chair back and help Ana stand before standing myself. I have work I need to finalise in my study so I help Ana back into the office chair and let her explore the laptop.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian has left me to my own devices with my laptop. No time like the present to start me research. Grabbing a pen and the notepad I open up the web browser but I am not sure what to put in the search window. Eventually I put sex positions. Holy hell there are shitloads of website dedicated to sex positions. While viewing the first website I take 3 pages of notes including position names, instructions on how to get into position and any tips for that position. Before I know it 2 hours have passed and I have over 15 pages of notes. Hell I never realised that there are so many different sex positions. One website alone showed 101 sex positions. My brain is on sex overload so I shut down the web browser and put my notes in the top draw of the desk and send an email.

From: Ana

To: Christian

Subject: Thank you

Christian,

I again want to thank you for the laptop. Already it has been given a work out. If you are nearly finished I will come to you if not I will stay in the library.

Ana

Christian's Girlfriend.

From: Christian

To: Ana

Subject: Lonely?

Ana,

Sorry I didn't realise I had been working for this long. Hopefully I won't be too much longer I have to make a call to Welch but then I should be finished and the rest of the weekend is ours.

Christian

Missing you Ana

From: Ana

To: Christian

Subject: Missing me?

Christian,

You know how to fix that. I am in the library not the other side of the country.

Ana Christian's lonely Girlfriend.

I don't get a reply so I get up from the desk, curl up and read my book.

 **Christian's POV**

Shit I hadn't realised that I had been in my study for a few hours until Ana emailed me. I didn't answer her last email because I was trying to hurry Welch up so I could go to her. Turning off my computer I go back to the library and see Ana reading. Ana is so engrossed in her book she doesn't realise I am there until I lean over and kiss her forehead. Looking out the window it's raining and miserable outside so we decide to watch a few movies in the TV room.

 **Monday**

Hell I haven't felt this relaxed on a Monday morning for a very long time. Ana and I spent most of yesterday in bed snuggled up under the blankets as it was raining again. Hell I would have stayed there again today if I didn't have meetings all day.

The 9am meeting was boring as fuck so I tuned out and thought about my weekend with Ana. At the close of the meeting Ros kicked me in the shins and scared me to death. Shit I was that zoned out thinking about Ana that I didn't realise the meeting was finishing up.

My research about the publishing companies in Seattle has uncovered that Seattle Independent Publishing (SIP) is up for sale. So I asked for the contract of sale papers as well as the facts and figures for my accounts and legal department to go over with a fine tooth comb. The reports from both departments have arrived. Looking at the accounts department report first I notice that SIP has major potential to expand. Legal didn't find anything that would cause any problems if it is decided that SIP is to be purchased. Now how do I approach Ana about this? I know originally I was going to approach one of the publishing houses to employ her to read manuscripts from home.

From: Christian

To: Ana

Subject: After dinner discussions.

Ana,

Tonight I want to talk to you about something that affects both of us. All I ask is that you will keep an open mind and hear me out. Don't be alarmed at my request. What I need to speak to you about business.

I love you Ana.

Christian

Ana's Boyfriend

From: Ana

To: Christian

Subject: Business?

Christian,

Why would you need to speak to me about business? I have nothing to do with your business dealings at GEH. But I will keep an open mind and hear you out.

I love you too Christian and I will see you tonight. Sam is about to arrive so I won't be able to respond.

Ana

Confused Girlfriend

Hell I understand why Ana is confused. Looking at the time I realise that it is already 1pm. The next meeting starts in 15 minutes. This meeting is going to be hell on wheels. They are trying to get me to agree to employee contractual conditions above and beyond what the current employee conditions are. If they don't cut the crap I will be pulling out of the deal and some other sucker can deal with them. I have better things to do with my time after work and on weekends. Before Ana I wouldn't have cared about all the time but now my main focus on a weekend is Ana and my family.

 **Ana's POV**

Sam arrived to start my session and she has a look in her eye that has me a little worried. She asks Luke if we could turn the cameras off in the areas surrounding the staircase and he heads to Taylor's office and turns them off. Holy fuck surely she wouldn't have me tackling them all at once and how am I going to get down. Sam starts chuckling and explains that I am going to be going up more than the 4 steps that I have been doing. She wants to increase the amount of stairs I can go up. Luke will be carrying me back down the stairs. Sam is hoping that by the end of tomorrows session that I will be able to climb the full staircase. Once I have mastered the staircase Sam will start with going down stairs. By the end of my session with Sam I can comfortably make it half way up the stairs. Poor Luke is exhausted from walking up the stairs and carrying me back down. Once Sam leaves Luke turns the cameras back on. Shit it was a close call Christian arrived home 20 minutes after Sam left. Sam must have stayed for 4 hours.

After dinner I am on the sofa and Christian is sitting opposite me on the ottoman.

 **Christian's POV**

Shit where do I start. Running my fingers through my hair I take a deep breath and look at Ana before speaking.

"Ana, you told me that you would like to work in publishing. An opportunity for that to happen has come up but I want to explain it all to you before any decisions are made." She nods and tells me to continue. "Seattle Independent Publishing is currently for sale and the asking price is only $65,000. That price is well below what it is worth because the current owner has run it into the ground. But I believe with the right editor, SIP could be turned around with in the first year."

"How do I fit into this Christian?"

"Ana, I am seriously considering purchasing SIP and employing you as an editor or even have you run SIP for me." I see the look on her face and quickly continue. "If I proceed with the purchase it will be a sealed contract which means that no one will know who has purchased SIP. The only documentation that will list the new owner will be the papers that have to be lodge when a business is bought or sold. Then you will be employed without any connections being made back to us." She is thinking and I am scared that she is going to flat out tell me NO.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian wants to by SIP so that he can employ me to run it or be an editor. He can shove the running of it up his arse I am not into facts and figures like that. I have a light bulb moment.

"Christian, I have a proposition for you. How about I buy SIP and have the purchase completed with a sealed contract. I would work as an editor and someone else would run the business." Christian is thinking about what I just said before responding.

"Would you consider the option of US purchasing SIP together? The purchase would be made using a sealed contract. We would be silent owners and someone else would run the business. I could have dad look into the best way for us to purchase the company."

The thought of US purchasing SIP is the best of the 3 options. There is no way I will allow Christian to purchase the company for me but he is hell bent of being a part of the purchase if it proceeds. So I tell Christian to speak with Carrick regarding how we would go about US purchasing SIP. Christian takes me in his arms and kisses me before slipping his tongue in and deepening the kiss. After it getting a little hot and heavy Christian carries me to the bathroom and we have a relaxing bath before climbing into bed and falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **Tuesday**

 **Christian's POV**

On the way to GEH I call dad and tell him about purchasing SIP. Dad tells me he will do some research and get back to me later today. Arriving at GEH I head to my office and find an email from Taylor regarding James Walters. What the fuck has he done now?

From: Taylor

To: Christian Grey

Subject: James Walters

Mr Grey,

Mr James Walters needs to be told the truth about what really happened that night with Dianna Lee. I have spoken to Daniel and Michael and they have informed me as long as we have signed documentation, by Miss Lee, agreeing to Mr Walters being shown the relevant footage than there are no legal repercussions if he is shown. With your approval I will contact Miss Lee about coming in and signing the required documentation that Daniel will prepare regarding the footage. If she agrees then we would proceed to show Mr Walters the footage.

T.

Personal CPO of Christian Grey

Hell Taylor is right. James needs to know the truth and hopefully it will finally give us both closure. So I email Taylor telling him to proceed.

 **Carrick's POV**

Christian called regarding a business purchase that he and Ana would like to make but they don't want it as public record that it is them who are making the purchase. I have come to the following decision.

Ana and Christian are to seek Legal representation (not GEH Legal team) and have documents drawn up giving the legal representative authority to make the purchase on their behalf. The documents between them and their legal representative is sealed which means all contracts will have the legal representatives name listed. After the name of the legal representative's name it will have on behalf of client.

Picking up the phone I call Christian. Explaining what I think would be their best option and he asks if I would be able to be their legal representative. I start laughing and agree to be his representative as long as Ana is in agreement. He asks how soon we can get the ball rolling. Telling him once the authority documentation is signed then I can start the ball rolling.

 **Christian's POV**

After getting off the phone to dad I email Ana.

From: Christian

To: Ana Subject:

Legal Representative

Ana,

Dad has found a way to keep everything hush hush. We would need to sign some documents giving our legal representative authorisation to proceed on our behalf. Those documents will be sealed and once that happens then the legal representative can proceed with the purchase. If you agree I would like dad to be our legal representative.

I Love you,

Christian

Ana's Loving Boyfriend

From: Ana

To: Christian

Subject: How soon ...

Christian,

Can the documents be drawn up for us to sign? Yes your dad is the ONLY person who I would want as our legal representative.

I love you too Christian. Sam will be here any minute and my session will go until 2pm. So can we will talk about this more tonight.

Ana

Christian's only Girlfriend.

I call dad and ask how quickly he can get the documents drawn up and he tells me that he can have them done by tomorrow and he needs some information about Ana. Grabbing a pen and paper I write down that dad will need Full name, date of birth and place of birth. So I tell him to go ahead and start drawing up the documents and I will have the information to him in the morning. Dad tells me he will drop over to Escala on his way home tomorrow night to go over the documents with Ana and me before we sign them. I tell him to bring mom with him and we can have dinner together. Before my phone conference at 1:30pm I quickly send Ana an email hoping that she will see it after her session finishes and answers me so that I can get the details to dad. I want these papers signed so that the purchase process can start sooner rather than later.

From: Christian

To: Ana

Subject: Information Required.

Ana's,

I realise you are still with Sam but Dad needs some information so that he can complete the documents appointing him as our legal representative. Dad needs your: Full name, Date of Birth and Place of Birth. If you can get these details to me as soon as possible we may even be lucky that we can have this sorted today.

I have invited mom and dad for dinner tomorrow night and we can sign the papers then if we don't get them drawn up today.

Christian

Excited Boyfriend

While on my phone conference I keep checking to see if Ana has replied. Just after 2pm I am rewarded with an email.

From: Ana

To: Christian

Subject: Requested Information

Christian,

Miss Anastasia Rose Steele, Sept 10 1989 and Montesano, WA. Please give these details to your dad as soon as you can. Like you I would love to have these papers signed today.

Ana.

Exhausted Girlfriend

Opening up my GEH email account I email dad.

From: Christian Grey

To: Carrick Grey

Subject: Information requested.

Dad,

Miss Anastasia Rose Steele, Sept 10 1989 and Montesano, WA. Let me know once these papers are drawn up as we both want them signed ASAP.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings

 **Carrick's POV**

Hell Christian doesn't mess around. I have added Ana's information into the documents and they are finished and ready for their signatures so I give him a call. Christian tells me to drop by Escala on my way home and they will sign them. I ask if he still wants me and Grace to come for dinner tomorrow night if they sign the papers tonight and he tells me that tomorrow night's dinner will still go ahead. I am relieved as Grace adores Ana and wants to see how her physio is going.

 **Christian's POV**

When I arrive home

I wrap my arms around Ana, lift her up and plant kisses all over her face before putting her feet back on the ground. Excitedly I tell Ana that dad is coming over on his way home so that he can go over the documents for us to sign. I see a look of disappointment on Ana's face so I ask what is wrong. She tells me she was looking forward to dinner with my parent's tomorrow night. I start laughing and tell her that dinner is still happening as planned.

When Dad arrives we go into my study and he explains everything and both Ana and I sign the documents. Dad tells us he will contact the agent who is selling SIP first thing tomorrow morning. Ana and I are both smiling and walk dad to the elevator.

After a relaxing soak in the bath Ana crashes out before I can even get into bed and put my arms around her. She wasn't joking when she said she was exhausted after Sam's physio session. I wonder what Sam has had her doing.


	40. Chapter 40

**Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

Sam worked me hard this afternoon. I would love to be able to relax in the bath for an hour but Carrick and Grace are coming over for dinner and Christian will be home any minute. Right on queue Christian walks into our bed room as I am stripping out of my sweaty clothes in the bathroom. "I am about to get in the shower you can join me if you want." I call out. Before I can get in the shower and have the water turned on Christian is opening the door and joining me. We don't have a great deal of time before Carrick and Grace are due to arrive so we wash each other before getting out and helping each other dry off and get dressed.

My legs feel like there are made of lead. I ask Christian if he has anything that I can rub into my legs to help with the muscle soreness. He looks pissed off and I realise it is because I have muscle soreness after my session with Sam. "Christian the muscle soreness is my OWN fault. Sam told me to stop and rest but I kept going. Even Luke tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen to him either." Oh shit I just realised what I said about Luke. "Please don't be made at Luke. He knew you were in meetings so he rang Daddy to get him to talk to me into stopping. But that didn't even work. And I can tell you daddy is rather pissed off at me." I continue on and explain to Christian that I want nothing more than to be able to walk unaided and the one thing I want more than anything at the moment is to be able to walk into the Coping Together Ball supported by him, no crutches, and have our first dance. Christian stares at me opening and closing his mouth but no words are coming out.

 **Christian's POV**

Shit did I just hear Ana say she wants to walk beside me and have our first dance at the Coping Together Ball. Looking into her eyes I can see that she is deadly serious about this. Knowing Ana she will have Sam working her hard in her sessions. I rub the cream into her sore legs then we make our way out into the lounge room. Mom and dad arrive 15 minutes later. Dad hands me an envelope and tells me that it is the contract for SIP that Ana and I need to read and make any changes. I ask dad if the selling agent gave any indication if the current owner is willing to accept less to sell it fast. Dad tells us that the owner is looking for a sale sooner rather than later as he has been trying to sell it for 6 months and we are the first ones to show any interest in it. Enough talk about business. Ana and I have decided to tell mom and dad what we have decided to do about the court fine that Kavanagh Media received.

 **Grace's POV**

Christian and Ana tell Carrick and I that they want Kavanagh Media to donate their $450,000 court fine to Coping Together. I can feel the tears trickling down my face as I am looking at them both. Christian sits beside me on the lounge, gives me a hug before wiping away my tears. My beautiful boy has changed so much since Ana came into his life. Christian's face lights up when Ana is in the room. I haven't seen him smile this much EVER.

Christian fills us in on the meeting that Dianna had with his legal team. I am actually surprised that the wicked witch actually admitted to raping my beautiful boy. But what shocks me is the fact that she is allowing Christian's legal team to show James the part where she speaks about what happened that night. I look over at Carrick and even he has a shocked look on his face. At least now Christian can put that part of his life behind him and move forward with the beautiful girl beside him on the lounge.

After dinner Ana and I talk about the Coping Together Ball. I have to warn her about the first dance auction as I know Mia will demand that Ana participate. Will dancing affect Ana's recovery if she takes part? Her recovery takes priority over a dance auction. May be it is something Ana can talk to Sam about. I notice that Ana has been reaching down and massaging the backs of her legs so I ask if there is a problem. Ana explains that she over did it today in her physio session and that her muscles are sore. I wonder what she was doing for her 3 hour session to make her muscles this sore.

 **Ana's POV**

Hell my legs are getting rather sore again. Thank goodness Christian and Carrick are in his study and Christian can't see that I am in pain. Grace offers to get the cream and reapply it to my lower legs. Once Grace has rubbed it in the pain subsides and Christian is none the wiser. Christian and Carrick return not long after Grace returns the cream to our room. Grace and Carrick say there goodnights and leave.

Christian I am exhausted after today so I am going to head to bed. If you need time to go over that contract please do it as I know that I can't fight my tiredness any longer. Christian carries me into our room, puts me on my feet before helping me undress and then I climb into bed. He tells me he will come to bed shortly kisses me gently and tells me to have sweet Christian dreams. I don't even hear Christian leave the bedroom.

 **Christian's POV**

Tonight has been great. My parents adore Ana. Dad told me when we were in my study that sees the changes in me since Ana came into my life. He hopes Ana and I are as happy as mom and he are. As I read over the contract I have decided to offer $50,000 for SIP and see if the owner will accept. If not I will get dad to negotiate the best deal he can. Before I go to bed I check my emails and find an email from Daniel telling me that Dianna signed the release papers and that they have a meeting with James on Friday at 10am. Shutting down the computer I go to our room. I now find Ana lying on her side on my side of the bed so I strip off and climb into bed behind her and lay on my back. Ana must sense that I am in bed and she rolls so that she is facing me, places her head on my shoulder, drapes her leg over mine and puts her hand over my heart. Hell even when she is asleep she is drawn to my body and my heart.

 **Friday**

My phone rings and its Taylor. He wants me down in the security office immediately. What the FUCK is going on. Heading down to the security office I am fuming. Taylor only calls me down immediately if there has been a major fuck up. Who has fucked up this time I wonder. Arriving at the security office I see Taylor waiting for me.

"Sir, after James had his meeting with Daniel he demanded to see you. So he was sent down here for me." Taylor says. Why the fuck would James want to see me. Taylor tells me that James is refusing to leave GEH until he sees me. I ask Taylor where he is and he points to one of the small rooms attached to the security office. Heading towards the room Taylor follows and we enter the room where James is. James looks up as we enter. He starts to speak but I wasn't prepared for what he says.

"Mr Grey, I need to sincerely apologise for my behaviour during the last 6 months. Today I found out that I was duped by Dianna. She told me that it was you who forced yourself onto her and that you were about to rape her when someone entered the room and she got away. Dianna recently drugged me and raped me so I know what you went through. Until today I was not sure about pressing charges against her for raping me but now that I know that she has done it before then I will be going to the police and reporting the rape. Would I be able to get a copy of the footage that I was shown?"

I tell James to have the police contact me regarding the footage. Shit never did I think the day would come that James would apologise for his behaviour. James continues and tells me that he will be paying the court ordered damages within the next 2 weeks. I tell him that he can deliver Miss Steele's and Mr Steele's payments here to Taylor as well and I will make sure that they both receive the cheques. Just before James leaves he again tells me he is sorry for everything that has happened and leaves.

From: Christian

To: Ana

Subject: James

Hi Beautiful,

I just had a visit from James and he APOLOGISED for his behaviour towards me. James told me about the rape and that after seeing the footage of her admitting what she did to me he is going to press charges against her for his rape. He also informed me that the damages Cheques will be delivered to GEH within the next 2 weeks. Everything seems to be falling into place cupcake.

Christian

Ana's happy Boyfriend

After sending the email I realise that I called Ana cupcake. What the Fuck. Why did I call Ana cupcake? The weird thing is though cupcake suits Ana. She is sweet and delicious like a cupcake. I squirm in my chair thinking about how delicious Ana tastes. Closing my eyes I can visualise tasting Ana. FUCK my cock is bulging in my pants and there is a knock at my door and I realise it is my next appointment. Shit I need to do something to cool him off. For some reason mom and dad having sex pops into my mind and instantly my cock starts deflating. I tell the person at the door I won't be a moment.

 **Ana's POV**

I am totally shocked when I got the email about James apologising to Christian. Unfortunately I couldn't respond as Luke came to the library door telling me Sam had arrived. Christian wouldn't have realised that I had changed my physio session time today. I asked Sam to come this morning so that I can relax this afternoon.

For the first 15 minutes I walk up the stairs. Then we head into the guest room and practice walking down the 4 stairs. For the final hour Sam has me sitting on a physio mattress in the lounge room so that I can practice getting from sitting position onto my hands and knees. Once I have mastered this I will then start learning how to stand up.

After my session I have lunch and head into the library. While booting up my laptop I take my research notes out of the top draw. After a little more research I am going for a sleep. Checking my emails I notice that Christian had emailed me so I reply.

From: Ana

To: Christian

Subject: Cupcake?

Hi Christian,

Sorry that I am only replying now but I had changed my physio session time. Where did cupcake come from? Have no idea why you called me that. But if we are going to have pet names for each other then I will get back to you on yours. Tonight you WILL be telling my why you called me cupcake.

I am a little surprised about James's apology but now you have complete closure and we can move on.

Ana

Christian's cupcake.

Sitting at my desk I hear a knock on the door and I look up and see Luke. FUCK I have my research notes on my desk and on my screen. Quickly I close the laptop and turn my note pad over. Telling Luke to come in he does so and asks if everything is still going ahead tonight to which I tell him YES. He tells me that at 5pm he will proceed with my instructions before leaving. That gives me 3 hours. Slipping my research into the top draw I open the laptop back up, close the web browser and shut the laptop down.

In our room I climb onto the bed, set my alarm for 4:30pm and fall asleep.

 **Christian's POV**

That meeting pissed me off majorly. It was some charity, which I have never heard of, asking for $50,000. When I questioned them about what the money would be used for they couldn't tell me. In the end I told them to get out of my office and stop wasting my time. I now have Welch doing some checks on the charity. Now that I have a few minutes I call dad and speak to him about my meeting with James.

 **Carrick's POV**

I am a little shocked when Christian tells me about James coming and seeing him. But I am completely floored when Christian tells me that Dianna drugged and raped James recently and that after he seen her confessing to raping Christian he is going to the police and have her charged with rape. I know James has been a thorn in Christian's side since Ana's accident but I want to see this bitch convicted so I ask Christian if he would object to me representing James. He thinks about it before telling me to contact James and offer my services. Christian gives me James's phone number and hangs up. I dial the number and call James when he answers I explain who I am before telling him why I am calling.

"Mr Walters, Mr Grey contacted me for legal advice regarding Miss Dianna Lee." I hear him gasp before I continue. "He told me that you may need legal representation. Would this be correct?" He answers yes and he tells me what happened between him and Miss Lee recently. Then I explain to him that I want to offer my legal representation to him for free because that FUCKING bitch belongs behind bars. James agrees to me being his legal representation and I organise a meeting first thing Monday morning for James so that we can discuss this properly before going to the police.

 **Ana's POV**

My alarm goes off so I make my way into the bathroom for a shower. When I am back in the bedroom I find the sexiest pair of panties that I can find and slip them on. As I am looking through my clothes I spot the low cut blue halter neck top that made Christians eyes bulge so I grab it and a pair of blue tight shorts. Once I am dressed I go to the kitchen and ask Gail to take some photos of me with my phone. The first photo is me standing facing the camera near the breakfast bar and the second one is me leaning on the breakfast bar and my top half turned towards the camera. Gail hands me back my phone and tells me I look fantastic. Hell these photos should do the trick. I look at the time and it is 5pm so I open a new message screen

*Christian, just a little something to entice you home. Ana* I type and attach the photos and hit send.

*Holy FUCK Ana you look so sexy in that outfit. I am heading home NOW. Christian*

Yep that was the response I wanted.

 **Christian's POV**

I have finished sorting through my emails and replying to the urgent ones that can't wait until Monday. Shutting down the computer I head down to Taylor's office. Just after we get in the car I hear my phone alerting me to a text message. Grabbing my phone I see it is from Ana so I open the message and I see 2 photos of Ana. FUCK my cock is trying his hardest to bust out of my pants and it is actually hurting. I lean forward and take my jacket off and place it over my lap so that I can undo my pants. Hopefully that will lessen the pain. I tell Taylor to get home as fast as possible.

 **Ana's POV**

Luke appears and nods to let me know he has switched all of the cameras off. Gail is in the laundry folding washing which means she will know nothing. Luke takes my phone and the red ribbon that I have in my hand and takes it upstairs before returning to me. Once I am at the bottom of the stairs Luke stands beside me and I make my way up the stairs without any assistance. Luke then passes me my crutches and goes back to the security office. I walk towards the bedroom door at the end of the hall way. Once I am about 1/3 of the way there I undo my shorts and slip them off and leave them on the floor. I continue down the hallway until I am now 2/3 of the way down the hall way and slip my halter neck top off and let it fall to the floor. When I get to the door I place one of my arm crutches against the wall beside the door and enter the room. When I am inside the room I slip my panties off and hang them on the door knob before closing the door. I reach the bedside table and grab the red ribbon that Luke had left on the bedside table and wrap it around my waist and tie it in a bow. Picking up my phone I text Luke.

*Turn all cameras except this bedroom camera back on.*

Quickly I slip between the sheets and position myself so that I am in a sexy pose. Now all I have to do is wait for Christian to find me. Before long I can hear Christian down stairs calling out my name. Obviously he thought I would be in our bedroom. He continues calling out to me but I don't answer. I can hear him opening and closing the doors trying to find me.

 **Christian's POV**

When we pull into the garage I zip my pants back up and get out of the car. I strategically place my jacket over my arm so that it hides my erection. Once I am inside the apartment I go straight into our bedroom but Ana isn't there. I yell out to her but she doesn't answer. So I head towards the library but it is empty so I check every room and I still can't find her. I am getting frantic I am calling out to her but still no answer. My phone pings,

*Have you lost something Mr Grey? Maybe you need to look a little harder. Ana*

Oh the little devil has deliberately hidden from me. The only place I haven't looked is the Taylor's office so I head in there and find it empty. When I am looking at the monitors I notice objects in the hall way upstairs one of them looks like Ana's top that she had on. I bolt out of Taylor's office and run to the stairs and climb them 2 at a time. Once I reach the top of the stairs I look down the hallway and see Ana's shorts and top on the floor so I make my way down the hallway and pick them up as I go. When I get to the door at the end of the hallway her crutch is resting against the wall and her panties are hanging on the door knob. I remove her panties from the door knob. Slowly I open the door and peek into the room. I see Ana between the sheets and she motions for me to join her on the bed. So I strip off and as I go to climb in beside her I notice that she is in a sexy pose and she has a bow around her waist. FUCK tonight is going to be a LONG night.

"Do you like your surprise Christian?" I nod yes before she continues "My sore legs earlier this week was because I was hell bent on being able to climb those stairs tonight." This little devil has been planning this all week. What else does she have planned for tonight I wonder? Ana tells me that we aren't staying up here and that the only reason she is up here was to show me what she has achieved. FUCK I thought we were going to have some fun before dinner. Ana tells me the only reason she was between the sheets was because she was cold. She must sense that I am disappointed and pulls me to her and whispers in my ear "Tonight has only just started Christian. I have PLANS for you after dinner and they don't involve sleeping."

Holy FUCK. I get out of the bed and grab both our clothes dinner can't come fast enough. Since my cock has a mind of his own at the moment I slip my pants on without any boxers as I look up I notice that Ana's panties are also still on the floor. Oh dinner could be rather interesting. Once we both are dressed I wrap my arms around Ana's waist and lift her up and kiss her sliding my tongue into her mouth. Ana's hands make their way into my hair and my hands are on her arse gently squeezing. Not wanting to break this kissing I bend my knees slightly so Ana's feet are back on the floor. Then I run my hand along the back of her thigh lifting her leg as I go until my hand is nearly to her knee. Ana breaks our kiss as I reach for her other leg and breaks out kiss asking what I am doing. Telling Ana that I want her legs wrapped around me as I carry her she nods her head and starts kissing me again. Once I have Ana's legs in my hands she locks her ankles together behind me and I start walking towards the stairs. As I need total concentration going down the stairs I pull away from Ana and she notices that we are at the top of the stairs so she rests her body against mine and places her chin on my shoulder and leans her head against mine.


	41. Chapter 41

**Friday night Cont.**

 **Ana's POV**

During dinner we both found it very hard to keep our hands to ourselves. It didn't help that I undone his pants, freed his cock and was gave him a hand job. Christian unzipped my shorts, slid his hand inside them and gently slipped his middle finger between my folds and was applying pressure to my clit as well as rubbing it. The remaining fingers cupped around my pussy. Shit I can feel a trickle of moisture escaping.

 **Christian's POV**

Thank fuck I told Taylor on the way home to turn ALL the cameras off at 6pm. I can't take it any more I stand up, pick up Ana, and walk towards the other end of the table and I stand Ana on her feet so I can remove her shorts and her top. While her legs are spread a little from me removing her shorts I widen her stance so that I am standing between her leg and I lift Ana on the table. Ana giggles as I gently lower her down so she is lying on the table. Spreading my feet so that our bodies are aligned I run the tip of my cock between her folds and I am not disappointed she is wet and ready so I gently slide into Ana. Holding onto her hips I start moving slowly until Ana adjusts then I start moving faster. Hell her breasts are so inviting jiggling up and down with each thrust. I lean down and start paying attention to her breasts. My thrusting combined with the nibbling on her breasts sees her body tensing before long so I bite the nipple and pull my head away from her breast until the nipple is no longer in between my teeth. That pushes her over the edge and she cums around my cock. I stand back up so I can I thrust a little harder. Her walls are gripping and releasing my cock as she rides out her orgasm and my release spurts inside Ana. I rest on my elbows and kiss Ana on the forehead before kissing her deeply. Ana wraps her arms around my neck. After a few minutes I stand back up pulling Ana with me. As I try and slide out of Ana she wraps her legs around me so that it is impossible for me to do so. What is she up to?

 **Ana's POV**

No way is he getting away from me. "Christian I am uncomfortable sitting here on the table naked. Carry me into our room please." He grips my legs the same way he did when he carried me down stairs the only difference this time is we are naked and he is inside me. As Christian is walking it is causing friction between us and the sensation is unbelievable. We barely make it into our room and I am telling Christian to stand next to the bed with is back facing the bed. I put my feet on the bed and move them as far as I can onto the bed and tell Christian to sit down on the bed Christian looks at me I just whisper into his ear "I have done some research this week and now I want to find out if my findings are correct."

Once Christian is seated I push him back onto the bed and I pull my feet back towards his hips before I dig when into the mattress and allow my legs to spread open. I place my hands on either side of his body near his shoulders to steady myself and use my legs, like I would do when doing my resistance exercises, to raise and lower myself on his cock. Holy fuck this is a different feeling with me in control. It doesn't take long to get into a steady rhythm. Christian starts raising his hips up to meet mine and I shake my head no. "Please don't. I want to make you cum on my own." While I am waiting for him to realise what I am trying to say I am grinding my pussy against him in a figure of 8. I can feel his cock get a little harder so I start moving up and down again. After every 4th or 5th time I grind my pussy against him in a figure of 8. Before long I have the rhythm perfected and Christian's breathing is starting to change. His hands are running up and down my arms and I bend my arms and lean forward and take his nipple between my teeth and raise my head slightly so that it pulls. A growl escapes his mouth so I do it again and this time I am rewarded with his cock going rock hard and his body tensing under me. I lower my hips against Christian then I lean to the left so I can straighten my right leg and repeat the process to straighten my left leg. Then I lean forward and take his other nipple in my teeth this time and repeat what I did while I am grinding against him. Holy fuck Christian's cum spurts up into me hard. Christian stops me from grinding against him and he sits up and holds me against his body.

It takes a few minutes before Christian asks if that was part of my research. When I tell him yes it was he looks at me with a glint in his eye and he tells me he wants a demonstration of the rest of my research. Oh hell no not tonight. "Christian I don't think either of us could handle me demonstrating the rest of my research tonight." He cocks his head to the side and pouts. "Christian I have over 15 pages of notes and I barely even scratched the surface." The look on his face is priceless and he tells me that we will continue to explore my research slowly.

 **Christian's POV**

Fuck 15 pages of notes. Gently I move Ana so that I am no longer inside her and she is sitting on my thighs. Wrapping my hands around her waist I stand up and move away from the bed so she can lower her feet to the floor. Taking Ana's hand I lead her into the bathroom and run us a bath. Ana leans against me and we both relax. My hands are cupping her breasts while her hands are running up and down my arms. I notice that Ana's hands are slowing down and I realise that she is almost a sleep. Shit if she falls asleep in the bath I won't be able to get her out without waking her so I tell her to lean forward so that I can get us both out of the bath and into bed. Ana doesn't argue, I lift her out, lower her feet to the floor and I dry Ana before drying myself and carry her to bed.

Shit Ana is out like a light. I barely got her on the bed and she was asleep. Climbing in beside her and laying on my back her body instinctively rolls towards me and Ana snuggles into me. I can't help thinking about the research Ana has done.

 **Ana's POV**

I open my eyes slowly and see Christian asleep beside me. Mind you it is only 11:30pm. The sleep I had was just what I needed and now I have plans to continue what was started earlier. Looking down under the sheet I can see his cock so slowly I move my hand and take his cock in my hand. Slowly I start moving my hand. I hear a slight moan from Christian so I move a little faster as I tighten and relax my grip. Then I lick his chest and nibble on his nipple. His eyes fly open. All I can do is giggle before I ask is he enjoying his wake up call.

"Mr Grey I want to continue what we started earlier. Are you UP for it?" Hell I know he is UP for it his cock is like a tent pole sticking straight up. The grin on his face tells me that he is indeed ready for round 2. I roll onto my back and tell Christian that it's time for round 2. He slips his fingers between my folds and is rewarded with my wetness. To hurry him along I tell him that I want him INSIDE me NOW as I spread my legs. Christian doesn't need to be told twice within seconds he is hovering over my body and slowly sinks deep inside me. Once Christian is thrusting at a constant rhythm I pull my legs up and wrap them around Christian's body locking my ankles together over his arse. HOLY FUCK this feels so different. Whispering to Christian that it's called the Drill position he chuckles and thrusts a little harder. Our breathing has increased. Soon my body starts to tense and I can feel his body also tensing. As I start to cum around his cock he starts to cum as well.

 **Christian's POV**

HOLY FUCK both of us coming at the same time was unreal. I can't believe how a simple act like Ana wrapping her legs around my body changed the whole experience. Shit I need to move so I am not on top of Ana. I get Ana to tighten her legs around my body and hold onto my shoulders as I use my arms to lift both of us up until I am on my hands and knees. Using my left arm to support Ana's back I start leaning back so that I am sitting on my heels. Gently I straighten up so that we are both sitting upright. Ana loosens her leg grip and places her feet on the bed. The look in her eye is devilish.

She starts grinding against me and my cock responds. I lower my hands and cup my hands around her arse. Slowly she starts riding me and before long our hips are moving in unison. Ana alters the pace and slows right down before she slams down onto me and rides me as hard and fast as she can. Holy hell I think I might need to have a look at this research that she did. Leaning forward I take Ana's breast in my mouth sucking and nibbling. As I bite down on her nipple and pull my head back until her nipple is released. I feel her body starting to tense so I do it again this time to the other nipple. Wanting to make her cum I thrust into her with everything I have and surprisingly she takes everything I give her and meets me thrust for thrust. We violently cum together and neither of us can move. I pull Ana tight against my body and I bury my head in the crook of her neck. Once we come down from our orgasms I move so that I am on my hands and knees with Ana holding onto me. I lower myself onto my left elbow and get Ana to straighten her right leg so that when I start to roll onto my back her leg won't be underneath me. Slowly I start to roll us over onto my back.

 **Ana's POV**

Once Christian is on his back I snuggle into his body as his arms pull me into him. Christian starts questioning about my research so I try and explain it but I am not having much luck. So I tell him I will show him my notes over the weekend. I also suggest that we could do some research together. Christian likes the idea of doing joint research. I can feel Christian running his hands up and down my back as he starts talking about what happened today with James. Hell that reminds me Christian called me cupcake when he emailed me today and I want to know why.

"Christian. Why did you call me cupcake today?"

"Ana, I didn't even realise I had done it until after I hit send. You are sweet and taste delicious. A cupcake is sweet and tastes delicious."

Hell what am I suppose to say to that. Then I start to giggle when a name for Christian pops into my head. Christian looks at me and I don't say anything. He will find out soon enough what my name for him will be.

Christian starts telling me about the charity meeting.

 **Christian's POV**

I start telling Ana about the charity meeting and I feel her breathing even out and I realise she is asleep. Kissing the top of her head I close my eyes end enjoy the closeness of Ana's body. Hell this is where I want to be buried deep inside Ana as we sleep. And I drift off to sleep.

 **Saturday**

Waking again this morning still inside Ana was pure bliss I can't get over the fact that we were both in the same position as last night. Ana tells me that she sleeps so much better with me inside her. Actually Ana has a point usually I move around at night even with Ana in my arms but the 2 nights that I have slept buried inside Ana I haven't moved at all and nor has Ana. Looking at the time I see that it is already 9:30am. Shit I can here Sawyer talking to someone. "Ana someone is here we need to get dressed and find out who it is." Gently Ana lifts herself off my cock and rolls onto her back and sits up. I get up and grab some boxers, pants and a shirt. Then I grab Ana some panties, a bra, a shirt and a skirt and hand them to Ana. Quickly I get dressed, kiss Ana and leave Ana in our room to get dressed while I go see who is here.

I find Sawyer and my dad sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee and talking. Dad notices me first and says good morning.

"Good Morning dad. What brings you here on a Saturday?"

"I have some news for you and Ana regarding that deal you are working on."

I realise that dad is talking in code so that he doesn't give any information away to Sawyer. Before long Ana joins us and Sawyer heads back to Taylor's office. After making Ana a tea and me a coffee dad suggests that we head into my study.

 **Carrick's POV**

Christian sits behind his desk with Ana on his lap. I sit down opposite them and take a sip of my coffee before I begin.

"Late yesterday afternoon I was contacted by the Lawyer representing SIP's Owner. The owner has rejected your offer of $50,000 but the lawyer hinted that if you offered $55,000 then the owner would sell."

Both Ana and Christian tell me to make the offer. Christian tells me that he wants the sale finalised within 28 days and that the latest figures are to be made available within 14 days of the contract being signed and if they aren't then we have grounds to terminate the contract. I agree with those clauses and tell them I will ring the Lawyer first thing Monday morning. Ana excuses herself and leaves.

 **Ana's POV**

I got the feeling that Carrick wanted to speak with Christian so I excused myself and I am now at my desk in the library. Firing up my laptop I decide to see what information I can find out about SIP. Miss Annabelle Summer is the current person in charge at SIP. I can see that there are 4 editors but only 3 assistants. This could turn out perfect.

*Christian are we able to put a no hiring clause in the contract? Ana*

*Will speak to dad about it and let you know. Christian*

Hopefully we can do that and stop them filling the position before we take over. No doubt Christian will have me as the new editor's assistant even if I am working from home. As owners we can over ride Miss Summer. Or should I say Carrick can as our legal representative. I am actually getting excited about purchasing SIP. Hopefully Carrick can get them to agree to the price on Monday, have the contracts redrawn up with the few clauses that Christian wants and have the contracts signed by Tuesday. Carrick sticks his head in to say goodbye.

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Work for dad

Ana,

Dad has asked me to do an outline of my contact with Skank from the rape through to now. Hopefully it won't take long and I will be all yours again. Maybe I need to look at your research notes.

Christian  
Intrigued Boyfriend

* * *

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Research ...

Christian,

Can be fun. Care to join me when you are finished? All I can think about is my **Popsicle** while I am adding to my 15 pages of notes.

Ana  
Researching **Cupcake**

I give him 10 minutes and he will be walking through that door. How long will it take for him to realise my double meaning for Popsicle. That will teach him for nicknaming me cupcake because I am sweet and taste delicious. I continue with my sex research. Hearing footsteps I know its Christian and it hasn't even been 5 minutes. Looking up I ask him if he has finished the time line for his dad and he nods yes. He walks over, stands me up before taking a seat in my chair and helping me sit on his lap. Thinking it will be more beneficial if I actually showed him the information than for him to try and visualise using my notes. Opening the web browser I bring up the search box and type in sex positions. The list of websites load and I go to the one that had the 101 positions and Christian is amazed at the detail that some of them go into.

 **Christian's POV**

No wonder Ana ended up with over 15 pages of notes. Who knew there were so many different sex positions? There were a few that I want to try but just not yet. Ana shuts down her computer and we relax for the rest of the afternoon.

 **Monday**

These early morning meetings need to stop. I find it hard enough leaving Ana in our bed when I start at normal time. Looking at my schedule I see that I have 3 meetings and 2 phone conferences. Shit the last phone conference is at 4:30pm. I buzz the intercom and ask Andrea to come into my office. When she comes in I speak to her about scheduling meeting/phone conferences after 4pm. Andrea apologises and tells me it was Olivia who did it. Hell I am going to fire her arse if she fucks up again.

A phone conference and 2 meetings down. Now I focus on emails until my next meeting in an hour.

From: Welch  
To: Christian Grey  
Subject: Charity information.

Mr Grey,

I ran those checks on that charity that you requested. What I found was rather disturbing. They are definitely NOT a legitimate Charity. When I was digging around I found that a Mrs Carla Adams was the founder of the Charity. Carla Adams as you will recall is Miss Steele's mother. Mrs Adams must have convinced someone to meet with you on her behalf knowing full well that you would notice the similarities between Miss Steele and her. I have passed all this information onto Legal.

Welch.

* * *

What the fuck is her game. The whole time I have known Ana her mother has not made one ounce of contact with her. She knows about Ana's accident as Ray called her. Did she see the articles that Kavanagh was writing? My gut is telling me that Mrs Adams is a money hungry bitch and that this won't be the last time she tries to get money out of me. Well guess what bitch it AIN'T going to happen.

Buzzing Andrea on the intercom I ask her who made that appointment on Friday. Andrea tells me it was Olivia. She is FUCKING useless. Can she do anything RIGHT? I tell Andrea that I want both of them in my office in 15 minutes time. By the time they enter I have calmed down slightly. Telling Olivia that her cock ups during these past few weeks won't be tolerated and is the reason why she is FIRED. She tries the waterworks shit but I tell her to get out of my office, pack up her belongings and leave. I organise her termination payment so that she has it before she leaves.

 **Carrick's POV**

The meeting with James was hell. It has me wondering how many men Dianna has drugged and raped. There is Christian and James that we know about. I organised to go to the police station with James tomorrow at 1pm.

The contracts have been drawn up again with the clauses that Christian wanted in them. I called Christian and told him I will drop around on my way home tonight so that they can check the contract and if it is all correct then I will sign the contracts on their behalf and get them back to the owner's lawyer first thing tomorrow.

 **Christian's POV**

After hanging up from dad I shoot Ana an email.

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Visitor

Ana,

Dad is dropping over on his way home tonight. The revised contract is ready for our final approval. If we approve then dad is going to sign it and return it to the owner's lawyer tomorrow. The owner has agreed to sell SIP for $55,000.

I love you cupcake. See you tonight.

Christian  
Ana's one and only

* * *

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Excited

Christian,

Your dad works miracles Christian. I didn't think he would have the new contracts done and ready to sign for a few more days.

I love you too Popsicle.

Ana  
Christian's sweet and delicious cupcake

* * *

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Popsicle?

Ana,

Why am I Popsicle?

Christian.  
Ana's Popsicle

* * *

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Popsicle because ...

Christian,

Well you said I was sweet and taste delicious like a cupcake is. You are Popsicle because you are: long, hard and taste so darn good when licked and sucked.

Ana  
Blushing Girlfriend

* * *

I shouldn't have asked about her calling me popsicle because after her reasoning for popsicle I can't get the images of her giving me a blow job out of my head.


	42. Chapter 42

**Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

I have mastered walking with one arm crutch. Sam has had me working on walking down the stairs which I can now do as well. Walking unaided is about the only thing I have left to accomplish. Oh shit then there is jogging/running. I am curious about the jogging aspect so I ask Sam and she tells me to get my gym gear on while she tells Luke that we are heading down to the Escala Gym.

Once we are there Sam tells me to get on the treadmill and hold onto the hand grips. Sam starts the treadmill off slow so that I am walking before she bumps the speed up and I am walking faster. Before long I am jogging slowly. After slowly jogging for ½ mile Sam gets me to stop and we go back upstairs. Sam tells Luke that I can continue with the jogging routine as long as I don't do any more than ½ mile.

Christian is in Portland today for a few meetings and won't be home until just after 6pm. Now that my session is finished I am a little lonely as Gail is out doing the shopping. Grabbing the phone I call Grace and see if she and Mia would like to come over. I will probably regret the Mia part but she is Christian's sister.

When they arrive I notice that both of them are carrying folders. They head for the dining room and put the folders on the table. I notice Coping Together written on the folders. Shit that is next weekend. Grace opens the first folder and removes a list of some sort. As we sit down Grace glances at the check list and hands me the guest list to count how many will be in attendance. I write the number of acceptances at the bottom of each page. As I finish with a page I give it to Mia who is doing the name cards. One of the guest has accepted with a plus one but no name has been given so I tell Grace and she says that happens occasionally. Grace is talking to us about the menu and it sounds spectacular. I can't help but giggle when Grace reads out that the dessert menu will be chocolate cupcakes, mini cheesecakes and caramel tarts. Both Grace and Mia look at me as I try and control my giggling. There is no way I am going to tell them why.

When I have completed counting the acceptances I tell Grace that there will be 120 guests attending. The tables seat 10 so that means 12 tables. Grace is setting up the gigantic marquee with the tables and stage area at one end and the dance floor and bar at the other end. There will be waiters walking around with champagne but anything else will need to be got from the bar area. Table 1 consists of Grace, Carrick, Mr & Mrs Trevelyan, Mia, Mia's date, Elliot, Elliot's date, Christian and I. Grace and Mia work on the seating arrangements as I have no idea who these people are. Mia starts telling us about the guy who will be her date. It's not until she says his name that I freeze and drop the pen that was in my hand. Mia and Grace look at me but I can't speak as I am a little shocked. I ask Mia to repeat his name and she tells us again that his name is Ethan Kavanagh. Oh fuck me could this get any worse. I need to speak with Grace without Mia hearing. So I ask Grace to help me get some pain killers out of the bathroom.

 **Grace's POV**

Ana has asked me to help her get some pain killers which I think is a little odd but I follow Ana. Once we enter the bedroom she closes the door and takes a seat on the bed rubbing her forehead.

"Grace, Ethan Kavanagh is Katherine Kavanagh's brother."

Oh this isn't good. Carrick, Elliot and Christian are going to be mad as hell when they find out. Mia knows nothing about what happened and I am now regretting the decision not to tell her everything about what happened to Elliot and Christian because of Katherine.

"Ana, do you think Katherine could have anything to do with Ethan getting close to Mia?" I look at Ana waiting for her answer.

"Grace, after all crap that Kate has pulled since my accident I wouldn't rule it out. I have known Ethan for years and he idolises Kate and would do anything for her. So it wouldn't surprise me if she is using Ethan get close to Mia."

One week before the Ball and I find out Mia's date could be using her to hurt our family. Ana suggests that we tell Carrick and the boys but insist that everything stays the same. We don't want to tip her off. I agree with Ana now we have to get them alone without Mia.

Heading back to the table we can hear Mia on the phone. We both stop dead in our tracks when we hear her say Ethan's name. Waiting until she finishes the call before go into the dining room. Mia is all excited and tells us that she and Ethan are going out for dinner tomorrow night.

 **Ana's POV**

It looks like it is dinner here at Escala tomorrow night so we can talk about this Ethan shit. Now I just need to tell Grace and speak to Elliot. Mia excuses herself to use the bathroom. I take the chance to tell Grace that dinner will be here tomorrow night so that we can discuss the issue. Grace offers to cook her beef stroganoff to help lessen the blow for the men. It is settle that they will arrive at 6pm. Now I need to tell Christian.

*Dinner with parents and Elliot here at Escala tomorrow night? Love you. Ana*

*Dinner plans are fine. Love you to cupcake. Christian*

Gail brings us some tea and a range of cookies and mini cakes. Not long after Mia leaves and Grace calls Carrick and asks him to pick her up on his way home. Now that Mia has left I tell Grace that it is a definite plan for tomorrow night. Grace calls Elliot and tells him about dinner here tomorrow night.

We move into the lounge room and talk about the ball next Saturday night. Then I realise that I don't have anything to wear. The dresses in my cupboard are not suitable for a ball.

"Grace I don't have a dress that is suitable for next weekend." Grace starts laughing and tells me not to worry because Christian has already found a few dresses that are suitable.

Carrick arrives just after 5pm to collect Grace. Grace and Carrick collect the coping together folders from the dining room and leave. I sit in the lounge room trying to decide if I tell Christian tonight or wait until tomorrow night at dinner. Honesty is the best policy so I am going to tell him tonight. I head for a shower and slip into one of my knee length dresses. Grabbing my book from the library I head back to the lounge room and read.

Gail comes into the lounge room and asks if I have heard from Christian. I shake my head no and look at the clock on the wall and realise that it is 8:30pm. Fuck Christian was suppose to be home 2 hours ago. Grabbing my phone I try and call Christian but it goes to voicemail. Gail tells me she has also been trying to get a hold of Taylor but he isn't picking up either. Just then Luke comes into the lounge room and the look on his face is scaring me.

"Ana, there is a situation with Mr Grey. He is missing. Currently we are trying to locate his exact position. Welch and Barney are pulling all their resources and will notify me as soon as they know where they are."

My heart shatters into tiny pieces and I crumble. Gail sits beside me and holds me in her arms telling me that Christian will do everything in his power to get home to me. I am a total mess crying. Shit has anyone told Carrick and Grace. Lifting my head I ask Gail if Luke has notified Carrick and Grace. Gail tells me that they will be notified when Christian has been missing for 4 hours.

My phone starts ringing and it startles both me and Gail. Picking up my phone the caller ID tells me it is a withheld number but I answer it. Cupcake is all I hear before I burst into tears again and I hand Gail the phone.

"Hello, Gail speaking. ... Yes Mr Grey ... No Mr Grey she has not eaten ... Yes Mr Grey, we will see you then." She hangs up my phone and gives it back to me.

"Mr Grey is on his way home to you and should be here in 20 minutes." I tell Gail that I want to wait and eat dinner with Christian when he gets home. She gives me a hug before going to tell Luke about the call.

Waiting for Christian to get home is killing me. I hear the elevator ping and I am up off the lounge as fast as I can get up and by the time I get around to the other side of the lounge Christian is in front of me wrapping his arms around me. Christian lifts me up so my feet are up off the floor and kisses me like his life depends on it. When Christian puts me back down I look him up and down to see if he is hurt.

Gail tells us dinner is ready and we head to the breakfast bar hand in hand to eat our dinner. Over dinner Christian explains that SUV had some sort of electronic malfunction and where is decided to stop there was absolutely no phone service. They walked until they got to a house and rang for help. The people at the house were heading into Seattle and offered them a lift. Christian explains that once they got reception again he organised for the SUV to be retrieved.

It has been a long and eventful day so after dinner I join Christian in the shower before we head to bed. Christian climbs into bed as I head out to the kitchen for a drink of water. When I return Christian is fast asleep so I gently climb into bed and snuggle against him and hold him tightly and fall asleep.

 **Saturday**

Christian is still fast asleep so I just lay here watching him. My eyes are getting heavy again so I close them. I wake up to find Christian watching me. Christian smiles and pulls me closer for a kiss. Crap I need to pee.

 **Christian's POV**

Now that Ana is awake I really need to go make some calls about the SUV. The dealership who sold me the SUV is the first phone call. Just as I am about to tell Ana that I need to get up and head to my study she jumps out of bed and heads towards the bathroom mumbling something about pee. I chuckle and watch her fine arse walk into the bathroom. While she is in the bathroom I throw on some pants and go into the bathroom to tell her I have a few calls to make in my study.

Calling the dealership I ask to speak to the manager and he is put on the phone straight away. I tell him who I am and what happened to my SUV last night. He is most apologetic and tells me that they will pay for the retrieval of the old SUV. Old SUV what does he mean by old? He continues and tells me I will be given a brand new SUV to replace the one that decided to malfunction last night. He organises to have the old SUV collected at 1pm today I just need to tell him where it is located. I tell him I will be at the dealership at 12:30pm and I will go with them to retrieve the vehicle so I can remove my personal belongings from the SUV. As a good will gesture he is also going to throw in brand new Audi A3 convertible in the colour of my choosing. I tell him I will get back to him about the colour for the A3. Ana is going to flip when I ask her what colour she wants for her NEW car.

Next phone call is to the Welch to find out where the piece of shit actually is located at the moment. Welch tells me it is secured at his house. Apparently Barney has already been over there this morning running diagnostic tests on it and to expect the report on my desk Monday morning. I explain to Welch that I will be coming over with a guy from the dealership to collect the SUV and that they are going to replace it so I need all devices that we installed on the vehicle removed by 1pm. Welch lets me know that Barney will reset everything he can back to factory settings once all our devices are removed.

Lastly I call the florist and organise for 2 large bunches of flowers to be delivered to the apartment. One bunch for Ana and one bunch for Gail. While I am speaking to the florist one of the assistants is talking to a customer about a teddy bear. So I tell them I want the cutest and cuddliest teddy bear to accompany the bunch of flowers for Ana. The florist tells me they will arrive within the next 30 minutes.

I head for Taylor's office to notify Sawyer of the delivery. Then I head back to the library where I find Ana reading. Taking her book and placing it on the sofa I pick her up and carry her into the lounge room and sit down with Ana on my lap. Not letting her out of my arms I decide to find out what dinner tonight is all about.

"Ana. Why are my parents and Elliot coming for dinner tonight?"

 **Ana's POV**

"Christian it's about Mia's date for next Saturday." He looks at me wanting me to continue so I take a large breath and continue. "Please stay calm with what I am about to tell you it will come as a shock. Mia's date is Ethan Kavanagh and yes he is Kate's brother." I feel Christian's body tense beneath me and I can see his eyes darken but before he says a word I continue. "Christian I have my suspicion that Kate has Ethan using Mia to get back at you and Elliot. We need to allow this date to go ahead so that we can get to the bottom of what Kate is playing at." Thank goodness I am on his lap and my closeness is keeping him calm. He nods and agrees that he will allow this date to go as planned so we can figure out what Kate is playing at. That went better than I thought it would. Luke walks through and heads to the elevator nodding to Christian on the way past. Taylor appears and heads to the elevator as well. That is strange why are they both going to the elevator. My thoughts are answered when Taylor walks back in carrying a bunch of flowers and tells Christian that Gail will love them. Why is Christian buying Gail flowers? Luke walks into the lounge room carrying an even bigger bunch of flowers and a teddy bear. He gives me the Teddy bear first then the bunch of flowers. They smell gorgeous. Christian holds onto the flowers while I retrieve the card.

*Cupcake, I am so sorry for the scare I gave you last night. Please forgive me. I love you. Your one and only Popsicle*

I burst out laughing when I see Popsicle. Hell the florist would have been struggling to keep a straight face when Christian told them the message for the card. I give Christian a quick kiss on the lips and tell him that we need to get these flowers into a vase. As Christian is getting the vase he tells me he got Gail flowers to apologise for last night. Once they are in the vase I ask Christian to put them in our bedroom on the table. While Christian is putting them in our room I am cuddling the soft and cuddly teddy bear that came with the flowers. Now what do I name him. I am not going to rush naming him. Christian tells me that after lunch he has to go retrieve the SUV. But he then tells me I need to decide what colour I want for my car. Christian tells me about his phone call with the manager at the dealership and I am shocked that he is giving Christian an Audi A3 convertible. Eventually I decide on silver which Christian is happy about.

FUCK how am I suppose to drive when they suspended my license for medical reasons. I will talk to Grace tonight and see if she knows anything about medical license suspensions.

After lunch Christian leaves and I return to the library to read.

 **Christian's POV**

Arriving at the dealership I tell the manager that I need the A3 convertible to be silver and the replacement SUV to be black like all the other SUV's that I have purchased through them. He tells me he has already ordered my new SUV and it will be here Friday and he will also make sure the convertible is ready to be collected that day as well. The manager follows Taylor to Welch's to collect the SUV. Welch gives me a box with everything off the car as well as anything that was in the car. Once we get back to the dealership I head home to prepare for dinner tonight and the shit storm that is going to happen when Dad and Elliot find out. My reaction was bad enough.


	43. Chapter 43

**Saturday -Dinner with Christian's parents and Elliot**

 **Ana's POV**

I am cooking some rice and steaming some vegetables to go with the beef stroganoff that Grace is bringing. The rice is in the rice cooker and I am just adding the last of the vegetables to the steamer. Tonight we are having steamed carrots, cauliflower, and broccoli. I hear the elevator ping as I turn the steamer on. Grace joins me in the kitchen and I her to put it in the warmer to keep the stroganoff hot. Before we head back into the lounge room I ask Grace about my medical suspension of my license. She tells me that I will need to speak to my Occupational Therapist about getting a driving assessment done. This will determine what restrictions will be placed on my driving license. Hell that means there is a possibility that I will be driving again.

We head towards the lounge room and find Christian and Carrick talking about SIP. I still can't believe that we are buying it and it will soon be ours. Just before Elliot arrives the timer buzzes for the steamer and the rice cooker. Grace joins me in the kitchen as I dish the vegetables onto the platter she takes the stroganoff out of the warmer and finally I scoop the rice into a large bowl. Christian comes into the kitchen and carries the vegetables and rice while Grace carries the stroganoff to the table. I grab the bottle of wine out of the fridge and walk to the table. Elliot is shocked when he sees me walking with only one arm crutch.

During dinner talk turns to the ball next Saturday night and Grace looks at me. Christian starts ribbing Elliot about who he is bringing as his date. Elliot proceeds to tell us that he has been seeing someone for the past few weeks and she has agreed to accompany him next Saturday. Both Carrick and Christian are shocked. The talk soon turns to Mia and her date.

Gently I squeeze Christian's leg under the table and he places his hand over mine. We both know that the shit is about hit the fan. I look at Grace and smile.

 **Grace's POV**

It's now or never. "Carrick, Christian and Elliot there is something you need to know about Mia's date for the ball." They all look at me and Ana nods so I breathe in and continue. "Mia's date for the ball is Ethan Kavanagh. Kavanagh as in Katherine Kavanagh's brother."

Carrick states that hell would have to freeze over before he will allow any relation of Katherine's onto our property. Elliot follows saying there is no way he will allow him near his sister. But what Christian says shocks everyone including me.

"We need to allow Ethan to attend the ball as Mia's date. Ana and I are both pretty certain that Katherine is behind this. To find out what she is playing at we have no choice but to allow next Saturday night's date to happen. Elliot, Katherine is using Mia to get back at the both of us. Dad I am hoping that Ethan will slip up and say something to me that will indicate that Katherine has breached her court order again."

Does Christian really believe that she would be stupid enough to tell Ethan about everything?

 **Carrick's POV**

I can see where Christian is coming from with wanting to find out what Katherine has told him. Looking at Christian I ask him if a recording device would be a good ideas for the night. He agrees and tells me he will get Barney to look into it. Could we be that lucky that Katherine has told Ethan something that Christian can use to prove that she has breached the court order?

Looking at Elliot I can see that he is fuming and I need to calm him down fast. I tell Elliot that Katherine is only using Mia to get back at him for the tattoo stunt that he pulled. Hell that was hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing when he told me what he had done. Both my boys look out for Mia and unfortunately we can't interfere until after the ball.

 **Christian's POV**

I had a fair idea that dad and Elliot would be pissed off when they found out. But at least they understand why this date has to go ahead. So I can finally nail Katherine's arse to the wall and get her locked up and out of our lives for awhile. I actually felt sorry for mom having to tell dad and Elliot. Thank fuck Ana told me earlier. At least we are all aware of the situation and I will fill dad and Elliot in later in the week about wearing the device.

Conversation returns to the number of guests and the auction list. Heck there is some really good items up for auction this year. May be I could have someone else bid on an item or two for me. I would rather win the items during the auction knowing that the money is going towards Coping Together and not lining someone else's pockets. The main item I am interested in is the Cartier Jewellers gift certificate that has been donated.

Mom helps Ana in the kitchen after dinner while dad and Elliot join me in the lounge room for a drink. Dad is telling us both that he is secretly planning a 2 week vacation for them. They both deserve a decent holiday so I offer dad the company jet for them to fly to their destination when the time comes. Not long after dad finishes telling us about the secret vacation mom and Ana join us. We talk about everything else that has been happening in our lives.

Looking down at Ana I can see that she is nearly asleep and right on cue Ana tries to hide a yawn. Mom notices and tells dad and Elliot it's time to go considering it is after 10pm. After saying our goodbyes I carry Ana to our bedroom, help her undress before placing her in bed. Then I strip down and climb in beside her. Ana rolls onto her side, drapes her leg over mine, places her hand on my stomach and her head on my chest. Within minutes she is fast asleep.

 **Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

Today I meet with my Occupational Therapist Kelly to discuss driving. Kelly went through the standard questions that she has to ask before I was escorted to a vehicle and introduced to Robert. Robert explained that he would be assessing my driving capabilities and that along with Kelly's report will ascertain if the medical suspension can be lifted from my license. They also explain that I may still have restrictions once the suspension is lifted. Hell that is better than nothing. When I get in the car I notice that Robert has pedals as well. Robert has me driving up and down the service road slowly. Luke stands and watches as I drive up and down. It takes me a few minutes to get use to driving again. After 20 minutes I am instructed to park the car. Robert tells Kelly that he recommends that I have 10 driving sessions with him and reassess then. Kelly tells me that the medical suspension will be lifted tomorrow but I am restricted to driving with Robert or one of his colleagues. Before Robert leaves he gives me his contact details so I can call and book my lessons.

On the way home I decide to wait and tell Christian after dinner about the outcome.

 **Christian's POV**

Today I am leaving GEH at 4pm so that I can collect Ana for the appointment with Caroline Acton. Caroline has picked out 7 suitable dresses but I want Ana to have the final say. Since shades of light blue suit Ana I have asked Caroline to make sure the dresses are shades of light blue. Unfortunately Ana will have to wear flats I don't want her falling over. Hell I have 5 hours before I leave.

Welch emailed me Barney's report regarding the SUV. Apparently the chip shit itself. But it took Barney a while to work it out because each time he ran the diagnostics it would show a different problem. At least I am picking up both new cars on Friday. Hopefully Ana will be able to drive again. Collecting the cars on Friday is going to be a nightmare. Taylor is going to have to drive me to Escala to collect Ana and Sawyer. Then Taylor and Sawyer will each drive a vehicle and I will drive Ana's convertible home. I make a call to organise the surprise for Ana on Friday.

My 1pm meeting goes longer than expected but at least the outcome is what I wanted for GEH. They finally agreed to accept my offer and they have also agreed to the employee conditions not the conditions that they wanted which were above what the employees are receiving now. Which means once the deal is finalised and we take over I can get rid of the incompetent idiots, who have been running the company, after their 3 month probation period. If they hadn't agreed I was going to walk away from the deal. It is because of those idiots that I had to go to Portland on Friday.

Caroline greets us and ushers us into the private changing room area. Ana sees the rack with the dresses and she looks at me and I tell her if she doesn't like any of them that Caroline will look for some more dresses. When speaking to Caroline earlier in the week I told her to remove the price stickers from the dresses.

 _Dress 1: Sky blue lace column gown with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice is adorned with black jewelled lace appliqués that lightly cascade down the dress. Back zipper closure._

 _Dress 2: Exquisite lace column gown with a baby blue coloured lining. The side is heavily adorned with iridescent jewels and pearls that scatter throughout the rest of the gown. Back is open with three horizontal jewel encrusted straps. Side zipper closure_

 _Dress 3: Gorgeous powder blue strapless satin dress with a sweetheart neckline and soft gathered chiffon skirt. The bodice is embellished with shimmery beaded embroidery. Back zipper closure_

 _Dress 4: Be bold and sexy in this strapless silk and chiffon gown with beautiful ombre print and sweetheart neckline. Dress has a high waist with a basket weave design covering the bust. Back zipper closure._

 _Dress 5: Glamorous powder blue chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline and sequin bodice. The waistband is accented with pearls and rhinestones that fade onto the bodice and skirt. Back zipper closure._

 _Dress 6: Stand out in this exquisite strapless sky blue chiffon gown with a stunning sheer corset bodice that is covered in gold embroidery and iridescent stones. Back zipper closure._

 _Dress 7: Beautiful light blue chiffon dress with a sheer plunging sweetheart neckline. The bodice has beautiful iridescent jewelled lace appliqués with a sheer back covered in beaded lace. Back zipper closure._

After Ana has tried on the 7 dresses she can't decide between 3 so I tell her we will get all 3 and she can decided on the night. Ana has chosen dress number 2, 3 and 5. Finding shoes to match doesn't take long when Caroline finds a pair of dressy flats that will suit all 3 dresses. Caroline tells me she will have the dresses and shoes delivered to my apartment on Saturday morning.

 **Ana's POV**

I can't believe Christian just bought me those 3 dresses because I couldn't decide which dress to get. Hell I don't even know how much my dresses cost because none of them had price tags. No doubt Christian is behind the missing price tags. At least I got a pair of shoes that would suit all 3 dresses.

After dinner I tell Christian about my meeting with Kelly and Robert. He is a little angry that Luke wasn't in the car but I made it perfectly clear that Luke could see the car at all times. Christian tells me he is proud of me and what I have achieved since the accident.

 **Friday**

My session with Sam was a little different today. With the ball tomorrow night I asked Sam if we were able to practice dancing as I look at Luke. Luke thankfully agreed to dance with me so I could get use to dancing again. I told Christian that I wanted to dance with him at the ball and I am going to do it.

Dead on 2pm Christian walks in with Taylor. He takes a few files into his study before returning to the lounge room. He helps me get up off the lounge and kisses me. Taylor and Luke appear so we head to the dealership to collect the cars. I still can't believe that I am getting a BRAND NEW car. Wanda was ancient but she did her job until I smashed her up. When we arrive at the dealership the manager ushers Christian and I into his office so that Christian can sign some paperwork regarding the 2 cars. Once the paperwork is completed we go and look the cars over. For some reason the number plates are covered up. Christian explains that he is getting personalised plates and they will take a few more weeks. Looking at Christian he just smiles and nods to Taylor. Where the number plate should be there is a sign saying POPSICLE. I burst out laughing when I see that Christian's personalised number plates are going to be Popsicle. Now he has me wondering why my number plates are covered up as well. Oh hell he hasn't has he? Surely he wouldn't have gotten me personalised number plates. He nods and this time it is Luke who reveals the sign which reads CUPCAKE. I am trying to speak my mouth is opening and closing but no words are coming out. Christian bursts out laughing when he sees my reaction. But then I start laughing as well when I realise that since I can't drive at the moment he will be driving my car with the cupcake number plates if we take my car.

Since we don't have the number plates yet we the personalised number plates documentation needs to be in the vehicle at all times and if we are pulled over we must show the documentation. The Manager tells Christian that the number plates should arrive early next week. Taylor and Luke have removed the signs from both cars.

Taylor is in Popsicle, Christian is with me in Cupcake and Luke is in the other SUV. Cupcake is between the SUV's and we drive home. On the way home I start having naughty thoughts about Popsicle being in front of cupcake. I have a smirk on my face thinking about it when Christian asks me what I am thinking about. Shaking my head I tell him nothing.

Since Christian left work early he heads to his study to finish working on a few things. I head into the library and pull out my research notes. Reading through them I find exactly what I was looking for. After I finish I put my notes away and fire up the laptop.

I decide to do some more research about SIP and the books it has published. At the moment the books they are publishing are absolute crap. The owner doesn't give a shit and I think that attitude has rubbed off onto the editors. When Christian gets the latest figures it will be interesting to see the breakdown of how much work each editor is actually doing at SIP. Christian has told me that security will be upgraded the day that we take over. At the moment there is absolutely none. He sent one of the security guys from GEH to SIP and he walked straight in and ended up at Miss Summer's door before any one asked him what he was doing.

When we finally take over Carrick will have some work to do as he will need to work with Miss Summer about getting things how we want them without revealing who he is actually representing. Christian and I have talked about wanting to publish autobiographies at SIP. If we go ahead with it we will be the first publishing house in Seattle to do so. For us it would be a major boost.

 **Christian's POV**

Finally I have finished in the study. Heading to the library I find Ana deep in thought sitting at the laptop. Walking towards the desk she must sense me as she turns her head towards me and a huge smile appears. Leaning over I kiss the top of her head and ask what she has been doing. She explains she was just researching the books that SIP has published recently and that she got side tracked. Ana shuts down the laptop and we head to the dining room for dinner.

After dinner we head to the sofa and I give Ana a foot massage. She grabs my foot and massages it. Ana is totally relaxed and has fallen asleep so I get up and carry her to bed. Gently I undress her, strip off and join her in bed. As usual I am on my back I lift Ana's arm I wriggle sideways so that I get as close to her body as I can without waking her. Placing her arm on my chest she instinctively wriggles towards me and snuggles against my side. Ana's body is drawn to me even when she sleeps. Kissing Ana on her forehead I tell her sweet dreams.

 **Ana's POV**

Waking up with a massive urge to pee I make my way to the toilet. When I walk back into the room Christian is still dead to the world. Not for long though. I gently climb back into bed before scooting down the bed and lick the tip of his cock. He squirms but doesn't wake. So I repeat it again with no response. Taking the head of his cock into my mouth I suck and lick the tip. Christian sits bolt upright in bed saying what the fuck. I can't help it I start giggling and I see his cock growing. Pushing Christian back onto the bed and straddle him so I am sitting on his crotch. I grind myself into him and I feel his cock growing underneath me. Christian starts tweaking my nipples and before long I can feel a trickle of juices escaping my body. So I shuffle myself back slightly and widen my legs before lowering myself onto Christian. Christian pulls his legs up slightly so that he can use them as leverage when thrusting into me. It doesn't take long for us to gain our rhythm and we are thrusting in unison. I am using my arms for balance and they are placed either side of Christian's shoulders. Christian starts tweaking my nipples again. If he wants to play that game then so can I. Moving my weight slightly to my left side I take my right hand and start pinching and pulling his nipples. We are both tweaking each other's nipples and I can feel my body tensing and Christian's thrusts are a little harder and faster. My walls start clenching around him and it doesn't take long before I cum. Christian continues thrusting into me a few more times before he cums inside me. I straighten my legs before lowering my chest down onto Christian's. Titling my face up towards Christian we kiss passionately and deeply. Resting my head against the crook of his neck I place my hand over his heart. He picks up my hand and kisses the palm before placing it back over his heart. Tonight it is Christian who is asleep first. Watching Christian sleep is so calming and before long my eyes are heavy and I know sleep isn't too far away.

 **Saturday**

When we finally wake up at 9am I don't want to move as I am so comfortable. Christian kisses the top on my head and reminds me that we have leave at 4pm. Shit the Coping Together Ball is later today. Slowly I lift my hips and Christian slides out of me. We both sigh when that happens neither of us wants that feeling to end. I whisper in his ear that he is quite welcome to sleep there again tonight and with that he chuckles.

Christian sends me to the shower while he heads to the kitchen to cook some crumpets for breakfast. I wash my hair and have a shower. Once I am out of the shower I wrap my hair up in a towel and chuck on my underwear, a pair of shorts and a top. Christian has just finished cooking the crumpets and hands them to me. We sit at the breakfast bar enjoying our crumpets and juice. Christian asks if I have decided which dress yet and I tell him I have narrowed it down to 2. He just laughs and shakes his head. Once we have finished breakfast he tells me that we have to talk to Taylor and Luke about today. Before that happens I head into the bathroom and dry my hair. I then join Christian, Taylor and Luke in the study.

 **Christian's POV**

When Ana enters there isn't much left to tell Taylor and Sawyer. I have left the details relating to protecting Ana until she joined us here in the study. I explain that Taylor will be protecting both Ana and I tonight but if we are separated then Sawyer will remain with Ana and Taylor will be with me. Continuing on I tell them that Barney organised for the remote camera to be concealed in a boutonnière (lapel corsage). The device is wired for both audio and visual. Reynolds will monitor the device from dad's study and is being backed up on an external hard drive. Finally I remind both of them to be on high alert when Ethan Kavanagh is near either one of us. Before I dismiss both of them I remind them that they are to adhere to normal protocols.

Ana heads back into our room so I follow her. Since tonight is going to be recorded I wrap my arms around my beautiful Ana and kiss her it doesn't take long before our tongues are invading each other's mouths. When we finally separate Ana asks me to help her decide between the 2 dresses. I tell Ana dress 2 and she admits that is the one she was leaning towards.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian helped me sort out my dress issue now I just need to sort out my hair and makeup. My hair I have decided to pin half of it back with a decorative slide comb and allow the rest to cascade down my back. Makeup as usual is nude lip gloss. Before Christian leaves our room he tells me I need to pack the overnight bag as we will be staying over tonight.

After a lunch I head into the library to read until 3pm. Then I head to our room and start getting ready. Since my dress is strapless and the way the 3 straps are across the back I am not wearing a bra but I will be using my nude silicone adhesive cups. Putting on my dress I adjust my adhesive cups before zipping up the dress. Heading into the bathroom I apply my lip gloss before doing my hair. Christian is in our room getting dressed, I can see that my shoes are on the bed so I take a seat and slip my slippers off. I try and lift my leg up so I can slip my shoes on but I struggle so Christian helps me and then continues getting dressed. Hell Christian looks so darn fine. Christian grabs the overnight bag that was packed earlier and we head towards the elevator where Taylor is waiting. Luke is already at Grace and Carrick's house.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** _A huge thank you to everyone who has read my story so far. The reviews and follows are greatly appreciated. When I started this story I didn't think I would get this far but I have and there is still a long way to go._

 **Ana's POV**

Once we arrive at Bellevue we head inside since guests aren't scheduled to arrive until 5:30pm. That gives Christian and his team 1 hour to get things sorted. Christian, Taylor, Luke, Reynolds, Carrick and I head into Carrick's study where a guy is sitting at the desk. He stands up and walks over to me and introduces himself as Barney. On the desk is the boutonnière (lapel corsage) so I attach it to Christian's suit jacket. Christian whispers into my ear to remember that he is wired and Reynolds and Barney will be monitoring it at all times. Barney then activates the device. Taylor tells Christian and Luke to go walk around outside so they can make sure that the audio and visual feed is clear. We watch Christian and Luke walk around outside and even head towards the boathouse to see how far the range is. They return and Christian gives final instructions to Reynolds and Barney before leaving the study. Christian tells me to head to the dining room and find Grace while he takes our bag upstairs. Grace looks absolutely stunning in her silver silk gown. It is simple but elegant. She comes and gives me a hug.

 **Christian's POV**

I need to remember myself that I am wired. After taking our bag up to my room I head to the dining room where mom and Ana are. Ana is still using one crutch and tonight the only time she won't be using her crutch is when we walk down the path to the marquee and when we dance. The guests have started to arrive and I see Mia walking down the stairs. She is wearing a pale pink silk and chiffon gown. We head towards the front door. Sawyer takes Ana's arm crutch and heads to the marquee. Taylor opens the door and Ana holds onto my arm like Sam showed her then we head towards the path that the guests are walking along. Mia is walking with us until she sees Ethan. Ana and I walk down the path stopping near the end to get our picture taken before making our way into the marquee and our table.

I introduce Ana to Gramps and Grandma Trevelyan. While Grandma is talking to Ana Gramps pulls me close and whispers in my ear that I need to hold onto Ana with everything I have. I tell him I intend to and he nods. Mia comes over to introduce us to Ethan. Obviously Mia has no idea that Ethan is Katherine's brother. Ethan smirks at me when he shakes my hand. Mia drags Ana away to meet some of her friends which leaves me alone with Ethan.

"Well, well, well Mr Grey we finally meet. I have been waiting for this day for a little while now. Do you realise you ripped our family apart after the court proceedings against Kate. Dad has disowned her and cut off all support. Kate had every right to publish those articles about Ana after she treated Kate the way she did. Until you came along Ana was the sweetest, purest person you could meet. But YOU ruined her. You poisoned her against Kate and everyone else who was close to her. I know it was you who made Ana walk out of the court room. That brother of yours made sure that Kate seen her." Ethan says.

I look at Taylor and he nods at me to let me know Reynolds and Barney got every word. That dumb fucker just disclosed things that were covered under the court order. Looks like Katherine will be wearing orange coveralls REAL soon.

"Really, Mr Kavanagh I RUINED Ana. Does Ana look like she is ruined? All I see is a very beautiful woman who unfortunately was involved in an accident but is recovering in leaps and bounds. IF you knew Ana as well as you claim you do, you would know that Ana doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do. " I turn and walk away leaving him to think about what I just said. Looking round I spot Ana with Mia I need Ana's touch to calm me so I walk over to Ana. Taking her hand in mine I give it a gentle squeeze and I excuse us and we head towards our table so we can sit. Elliot and his date Krystal join us at the table. Krystal and Ana get talking so I motion for Elliot to come with me. We walk outside and tell him that Katherine is going down in a big way. Elliot laughs which sets me off. Hell I see that Taylor is even struggling to keep professional and not show any emotion. I remind Elliot that he is to stay away from Kavanagh and let him hang himself. Taylor puts his finger to his before telling us we need to go back inside.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian and Elliot have gone outside somewhere. While I am talking with Krystal I notice that Ethan is with some random girl on the far side of the room. Their hands are all over one another. Thank fuck Christian isn't seeing this or Mia for that matter. Ethan is groping her arse and she isn't stopping him. What kind of girl is she to arrive with someone and allow another guy to full on grope you?

When speaking to Krystal I learn that her and Elliot met at a bar the night of the court proceedings. Krystal continues and tells me that Elliot has been a complete gentleman and doesn't push her to do anything she is not ready for. She explains that she was raped 9 months ago and still can't be intimate with a guy as it brings the memories from that night back. This girl must mean something to Elliot otherwise she would have been out the door by now for not having sex with him.

Ethan and Mia join us at the table. Thank goodness Ethan doesn't start anything. Mia has no clue about me knowing Ethan. Let's hope it stays that way tonight. I don't want this night ruined because of the Kavanagh's. When Elliot and Christian return they take their seats beside us.

 **Christian's POV**

Ethan is sitting between Mia and Grandma. Shit this could be interesting. Grandma's filter went long ago and she comes out with the most inappropriate things at times. Right on queue Grandma drops a beauty but she has a smirk on her face she turns to Ethan and speaks.

"Have you thought about having sex with a grandma? If you want to I am WILLING to offer you my services right here right now. "

Mom is totally shocked, Gramps just laughs and I am trying not to laugh when I see the look on Ethan's face. Ana is gently squeezing my knee under the table and I whisper in here ear that Grandma obviously has mistaken Ethan for Gramps.

After dinner Ethan excuses himself when Mia goes off to sort the first dance auction out. Mia returns and begs Ana to participate as they are one girl short. I whisper in Ana's ear that it's for a good cause and that I won't let anyone but me dance with her tonight. Ana stands, takes her crutch and follows Mia.

Dad gets the auction underway. Before long we are at Mia. I look around the room and can't see Ethan anywhere but I really don't care. The dance with Mia goes for $25,000 to a young gentleman. Next is Ana. Before I bid Ethan bids $25,000 so I bid $30,000. The dumb arse then bids $50,000 does he think that he is going to win the dance with Ana. I respond with $100,000 and you can hear the crowd gasp. Ethan gets the hint and walks off.

 **Ana's POV**

What the hell is Ethan playing at? Nowhere to be seen when it was Mia's turn yet is there trying to win a dance with me. Now he has disappeared again. I need to pee so Luke escorts me to the toilets. On the way there I see Ethan and that female from earlier and he has his tongue down her throat. I just shake my head and continue walking.

The main auction has started when I return and Christian is bidding on for a professional photo sitting. Christian is the winning bidder at $15,000. Next up is a gift certificate for Cartier. The bidding is between Christian and another gentleman. Christian stops bidding when he reaches $40,000. The gift certificate goes for $45,000.

Finally it is the time for the first dance and Christian takes my hand and helps me to the dance floor. Looking around I only see Christian and I on the dance floor. He tells me that there is no way he is going to risk someone tripping me. Leaning into Christian for support he holds me tight and I place my head against his shoulder he tells me when the music starts move my right foot first and that he will take it slow. The music starts and Christian and I slowly start moving. Once I get use to moving my feet I ask him to move a little faster so that we can dance in time with the music which thankfully is a slow tempo song. As we move around the dance floor I see Grace and Carrick watching us and Grace has tears trickling down her face. While dancing in Christian's arms I close my eyes and savour this moment. Our first dance as a couple. After what seems like an eternity the song finishes. Opening my eyes I look up at Christian and see a single tear trickling down his cheek. I reach up with my hand and touch his face. He leans his face into my touch. Christian gives me his right arm to hold onto then moves his body so he is standing beside me so that we can leave the dance floor. Once we are off the dance floor the other first dance couples take to the floor to start their first dance. Back at the table we watch the other guests dancing. Mia is still dancing with the guy who won the first dance with her. The night continues on.

Everyone starts to leave and I need fresh air so I ask Christian if we can go for a walk. He stands up, passes me my crutch and takes my other hand as we walk towards Taylor. Christian tells Taylor that we are going for a walk and that he is to follow but remain a few feet behind. We are walking around and I start telling Christian about Ethan and that other woman. He is furious and I don't blame him. We are getting close to the boathouse and I hear something so start to walk around the corner of the boat house. Stopping dead in my tracks when I see Ethan on the ground but he isn't alone.

I push Christian back around the corner and whisper that Ethan is with someone. Christian realises what I mean and he points to the camera and takes a step forward and turns towards Ethan and the woman. He steps back to me quickly and motions for Taylor immediately and he whispers in to us that it is the SKANK and it looks like Ethan is out of it. Taylor walks away and starts talking to someone. Christian quietly steps back so that the device can record everything that is happening. He closes his eyes.

Taylor tells me we have to allow this to continue for a few more minutes to prove that Ethan is not a willing participant. Quietly Taylor tells me we need to move back so that she doesn't realise she has an audience. Once we are at a safe distance Taylor speaks to Luke through his hidden microphone and tells him to get Dr Trevelyan down here and that we will need some cuffs. I ask Taylor if there is a way that he can swap places with Christian. Taylor realises why I am asking and he nods yes.

 **Christian's POV**

This is fucked. How the SKANK get invited. Mom knows what she did. I am standing here with my eyes closed so I don't have to look at her fucking Ethan. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn my head to see Taylor. He points to the device and starts removing it from my jacket. Making sure he doesn't move it to much. Once he has it off my jacket he points to Ana and I go to her. I wrap my arms around Ana and hold her against my chest. Ana tells me that Ethan has been with her most of the night and what they had been doing when she seen them. Yeah well now he is paying the price for getting a little too friendly with the skank. It doesn't take long for my mom to appear and Sawyer is not far behind with her medical bag. How did tonight end up so fucked up? What is bugging me though is how she got invited. Mom always has Taylor and Welch screen the guests before she sends out the invitations. Without the invitation you are not allowed through the front gate. So she was here with someone who was in attendance tonight. When I find out who she was originally with tonight I am going to make their life HELL.

 **Taylor's POV**

I see that Sawyer and Dr Trevelyan have arrived so I nod to Sawyer and he comes to me. Just as he gets to me Dianna starts saying yes as she starts to climax. She collapses onto Ethan before speaking

"You are one of the best fucks I have ever had and trust me I have fucked a lot of guys. It's a shame that you won't remember any of this because of the drugs I slipped into your drink. "

Bingo Dianna just admitted to drugging him. Just as I am about to signal for Dr Trevelyan she speaks again.

"Oh Ethan I have to confess that I jerked you off until you were about to cum then I slipped you inside of me. It didn't take long before you cum inside of me and I rode you until I cum."

Holy fuck he better hope she is on birth control. I nod to Sawyer and then to Christian. Sawyer walks quietly until he is positioned a few feet behind Dianna. Just as Sawyer gets into position Dianna starts riding Ethan again and she tells him that she is going to get her fill of him before the drugs wear off. That is it I have seen and heard enough I whisper into my microphone now. Sawyer takes 2 steps forward so that he is behind Dianna. He reaches down and hand cuffs her before lifting off of Ethan. I signal for Dr Trevelyan and she makes her way to Ethan.

 **Grace's POV**

While I was waiting for Taylor to allow me near the patient Christian told me that the wicked witch who raped him was here at the ball and she was presently raping someone else. I ask Christian who and I am shocked when he tells me it is Ethan as in Mia's date for tonight. Ana then adds that she had seen Ethan and her all over each other earlier in the night. What has me baffled though is how she ended up here as her name wasn't on the guest list. Then it hits me, one of the guests had a plus one but no name.

When I get to Ethan I can see that he is completely out of it. So I ask Taylor and Christian to take Ethan into the boathouse. Once we are in the boathouse one of Christians other security men turns up with 2 plain clothed police officers. One of the officers stays with me and the rest of them head back outside. I tell the officer that Ethan needs to be taken to hospital as soon as possible. Grabbing my phone I call ahead to the hospital and tell them I will be bringing in a male patient who has been drugged and raped. The officer stays with Ethan so I can talk to Christian. Christian tells me that Sawyer will drive me and Ethan to the hospital. So I return to the boathouse and let the officer know what is happening. The officer is determined to come with me to the hospital. Sawyer appears and with the officers help they manage to get Ethan into the car and we head to the hospital.

 **Christian's POV**

Once the police officers arrived one stayed with Sawyer while the other officer and I help get Ethan into the boathouse. Taylor remains with Ana. When I return the skank has her clothes back on. She is claiming that sex with Ethan was consensual and that the reason he was out of it was because he fell back and hit his head on something. Skank has no idea how long she was being watched. Sawyer stays with her while I pull the officer aside and tell them that there is footage of what we seen. The officer looks at me and I tell them that I was wired until Taylor swapped places with me not so long ago. Sawyer leaves to drive mom to the hospital. I call Barney and ask him to copy the relevant footage for the police officer. Once a copy of the footage is ready Reynolds brings the footage down to the officer. Reynolds then helps load the skank into the police vehicle and the officer leaves.

Now that it is all over I go to Ana and hold her. Ana shivers and I realise that it is rather cool out here. So I take off my jacket, drape it over Ana's shoulders before lifting her and carrying her inside. When we get inside I carry Ana to the lounge room and lower her onto the lounge. Dad walks in and lets me know that he has been filed in on what happened. Ana tries to hide the fact she is yawning. We say our goodnights and I carry Ana to my childhood bedroom.

I sit Ana on the end of the bed and remove her shoes. Putting Ana on her feet I unzip her dress and slide it down her body taking her panties as I go. I scoop Ana up in my arms again and carry her to the side of the bed. Bending down I tell Ana to pull the sheet back and when she has I lower her onto the bed. I pick up Ana's dress and hang it over the chair then take off my suit and do the same. My boxers are on the floor beside the chair so I pick them and Ana's panties up and place them on the chair so that they are hidden by the clothes. I climb into bed beside Ana lying on my back. She is on her side and lifts her head to allow me to put my arm under her neck. Wriggling over Ana places her head on my shoulder, drapes her leg over mine and her hand on my chest. I kiss the top of her head and tell her sweet Popsicle dreams. She giggles and kisses my chest before she falls asleep.

How the hell do I tell explain this all to Mia? Actually I need to find out how Ethan and Mia met. It seems a little to convenient to me that is all. There are a few unanswered questions from tonight and I want answers. I can't sleep so I slip my pants on before I head downstairs, make a hot chocolate and return to my room. When I get back I notice that Ana is awake. "Did I wake you?" She shakes her head no and tells me she needed to pee. Placing the hot chocolate on the bedside table I remove my pants and hang them back over the chair. When I turn around Ana is sitting on the edge of the bed with her feet on the floor. Ana has that look in her eyes and I know that I won't need that hot chocolate after all.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian walks towards me and stands between my legs. Before he can do or say anything I take his cock in my hand and gently start pumping. I can feel him hardening in my hand. Christian starts fondling my boobs and tweaking my nipples. It doesn't take long before a bead of pre-cum escapes his tip and that is my queue. Licking the pre-cum from his tip I slowly take him in my mouth, licking and sucking as I go. It doesn't take long to devour all of his cock. As I am moving him in and out of my mouth I know exactly what I want. When I see him starting to tense I go in search of that sweet spot. Tickling his balls with my fingers I press my thumb against that spot behind his ball sack and I am rewarded with him coming in my mouth hard and fast. This time though I am able to swallow every last drop that he gives me. As I slowly take him from my mouth I lick his cock clean.

Christian drops to his knees and lowers me onto the bed. I know what is about to happen so I start squirming. He leans over and his mouth starts paying my boobs some attention. One hand gives the other boob some attention while the other hand is tickling my folds. Christian slips his fingers between my folds and rubs them against my clit. He applies pressure to my clit but he also does something that he hasn't done before. Christian squeezes my clit pinching it. Holy fuck my body starts tensing. Quickly Christian's mouth makes its way between my folds and he is sucking, licking and nibbling on my clit. Christian starts licking me hard and fast as my juices flow from my body. Suddenly Christian stops and kneels between my legs. He runs the tip of his cock between my folds before sliding into me. At first he moves slowly but then he increases the pace. Christian lifts my legs and places them over his shoulders. This increases how deep the penetration is and within a few minutes I explode around his cock. I cum that hard that I see stars. A few thrusts is all it takes before Christian's cum spurts into me.

After lowering my legs I sit up and kiss Christian. Our tongues dance to their own tune. My hands make their way to Christian's hair while one of his is on my boob and the other is on my back pressing me closer to him. I wrap my legs around his body to keep him deep inside me. Christian's must start to feel uncomfortable as he stands up and walks us into the bathroom. He opens the shower door, turns on the water, checks the temperature and then he steps into the shower. I close my eyes and feel the water cascading over our bodies. Then I feel my back pressing against the wall of the shower. Christian starts thrusting into me again gently at first before increasing the pace and hardness of his thrusts. Opening my eyes I look at Christian before leaning my head forward and start kissing, licking and nibbling on his neck and shoulder. I make my way up to his lips and kiss him softly. Without warning I bite Christian's bottom lip gently. He thrusts into me harder which pushes my back up the wall further. Christian and I are both close so I kiss along his jaw until I am at his earlobe. Licking and sucking it while one of Christian's hands is tweaking my nipples. I take Christian's earlobe between my teeth and gently bite down. A few more nipple tweaks and I cum around Christian. Biting down on his earlobe a little harder this time sends him over the edge and he cums. After a few moments I lower my legs and stand up. Christian slides out of me and we have a shower before getting out. Once we are dried off we head back to bed. Christian whispers in my ear that he would like to take me up on my offer from this morning. I giggle as he climbs into bed and lies on his back. Climbing into bed and lying on top of Christian I lift my hips and he guides me so that the tip of his cock is at my entrance. I lower myself so Christian is buried deep inside me. Snuggling into his body my head is in the crook of his neck and hand over his heart. Christian wraps his arms around my body and we fall asleep.


	45. Chapter 45

**Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

Waking up in my old bedroom with Ana in my bed feels so weird but so right all at the same time. This morning we have to deal with the fallout from last night. At the moment I don't want to think about that all I want to think about is this beautiful girl in my arms. Watching Ana sleep peacefully starts to lull me back to sleep. I am nearly asleep when I hear a female moaning loudly. Oh hell you have got to be kidding me. It is that loud that Ana stirs awake. I tell her that it's Elliot and Krystal. Ana shakes her head no and tells me that it is definitely not Krystal. Its then that we hear a males voice say

"Cum for me Mia. Give me everything you have."

HOLY FUCK Mia is having SEX. I ask Ana if she recognises the voice and she tells me no. Thank fuck for that. Breakfast this morning could be interesting. Who the hell is in bed with Mia? Ana starts grinding against me and my cock starts to come to life inside her. My cock is hard and ready for action when I hear the door handle. Luckily Ana hears it as well and stops grinding against me. The way we are positioned it will look like Ana is lying on top of my body in our underwear. Elliot walks in grumbling about Mia and her early morning activities waking him up. I laugh and tell him I actually thought it was him and Krystal. He looks at me and shakes his head no. Elliot leaves the room and Ana starts to giggle as she grinds against me. Ana whispers to me that all she wants at this moment is my hard cock deep inside her, nothing else. Hell I won't argue with that. Once I am hard as a rock Ana stops grinding against me and within a few minutes Ana is asleep. I listen as she breathes and it lulls me to sleep.

We are startled awake by a knock at the door and Mia's voice telling us breakfast will be in 5 minutes. Shit what time is it. Looking at the clock beside the bed I see that it is already 8:25am. Ana and I get up and get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. We enter the dining room and everyone else is seated. There is a guy sitting beside Mia and I realise that he is the person who won the first dance with her. Mia introduces him as Greg. Ana whispers in my ear that after the first dance Mia spent most of the night dancing and talking with him. She gently squeezes my knee and reaches for some pancakes and the syrup. I look at Ana and think of what I could do with that syrup and her body. Shit that was not a smart move because I now have a bulge in my pants. Ana looks at me with a puzzled look so I look down at my crotch and she notices the bulge. Gently she strokes my face with her fingers before asking if I would like some syrup. What I didn't realise was Ana had put some pancakes on my plate and that is why she was asking if I wanted syrup.

Once breakfast was over and Greg has left I ask Mia to join us in the lounge room that we needed to talk about last night. Mia looks a little sheepish and then I realise she thinks I mean about Greg. Telling her that it has nothing to do with Greg she relaxes. Dad and mom are sitting beside Mia with mom holding her hand. Elliot is on the single seat and Krystal has gone back to bed as she isn't feeling well. I actually think Elliot warned Krystal what was going to discussed and she didn't want to be involved. Taking a deep breath I start to speak

"Mia, there is something I need to tell you about Ethan Kavanagh. But first I need to know how you met?"

"Christian about 3 weeks ago he started coming to the gym and we started talking. After a week he asked me out to dinner. We got talking and I said about the Ball and he offered to be my date which I accepted. Last Saturday night we went out to dinner again."

Shit it was about 4 weeks ago that the information about the Annual Coping Together Ball went to the media and articles were published to raise awareness. As usual anything that is linked to the Grey name attracts extra media attention. I continue

"Mia, I don't know how to say this but Ethan was never interested in you. Ethan is Katherine Kavanagh's brother" I ask if she remembers us talking about the articles that were written and she says yes. Then the penny drops.

"That bitch had Ethan use me to hurt you. She knew that you would react to Ethan being with me." I nod my head yes. Mia is furious. When she calms down I tell her what Ana seen Ethan doing while she was busy. Then I tell her that Ethan must have left at some point. There is no way I was telling Mia who he was with and what happened after the auctions.

 **Ana's POV**

I am glad Christian left out who it was and what she did to. That matter is now in the police's hands. I tell Mia that I have known Ethan for 4 years and I know for a fact he would do anything for Kate. She has him wrapped around her little finger.

Mia leaves the lounge room and goes upstairs. When she returns downstairs she tells Grace and Carrick that she is going over to a friend's house and will be home for dinner tonight. Once Mia leaves it's time to tell Elliot EXACTLY what happened to Ethan.

 **Christian's POV**

I explain everything to Elliot starting from when Mia introduced Ethan to me. He is totally shocked when it is revealed that it was the skank who Ethan was with. Elliot bursts out laughing when I tell him we have everything recorded. Yep he realises that we have proof that Katherine breached her court order.

"Dad I need you to view some of the footage from last night as I need your legal advice." Dad just nods and we excuse ourselves and head into his study where Barney left the recordings from last night. Taylor is already in the study going over the footage. Elliot has followed us since he didn't want to be left with mom and Ana. After dad and Elliot viewed the footage dad tells me that Katherine is indeed in breach of the court order as Ethan knew information about what happened inside the court room. That is all I needed to hear. I haven't decided what I am going to do about this footage yet.

Before heading back out to Ana I thank dad for his help. Taylor tells me that he has made a copy of the footage that shows that Katherine has breached the court order. I tell Taylor that all footage tapes are to be placed in the safe in his office as soon as we return to Escala. Until then he is to remain here in dad's study with the footage and equipment.

When we return to the lounge room it is empty. I hear Ana's giggles and follow them outside to the deck. Mom and Ana are having a cup of tea and cheesecake. Ohhh they are eating the cheesecake from last night. "Mom was there any chocolate cupcakes left?" Mom nods and tells me they are in the kitchen on the breakfast bar. I head inside quickly and grab the container of cupcakes. These are mine, all mine. While Ana finishes her cup of tea with mom I head upstairs and pack out bag so that we can head home.

Once we are at home both Ana and I are rather tired so we head to our room, strip off and climb into bed. Ana is lying on her side so I curl up behind her and pull her body against mine. Nuzzling into her hair I wish my beautiful Ana sweet dreams and fall into a blissful slumber.

 **Ana's POV**

Waking up I can feel something digging into my backside. I start to giggle when I realise it is Christian's full blown erection. Pushing back I wriggle my backside against him which elicits a groan. Not the response I wanted so I repeat the wriggle and this time I hear Christian hiss "If you don't stop that my cock will be inside you before you can count to 10." Hell that is like waving a red flag in front of a bull. I really push back this time as I wriggle my backside against him. Shit he wasn't joking. Within seconds of me stopping the wriggling he has lifted my top leg slightly and is buried inside me. Christian slowly starts moving in and out. It doesn't take long for my body to get use to this new sensation. Hell this feels so different. I can feel Christian rubbing against my front wall. Slowly Christian increases the speed in which he is thrusting into me. Christian moves his hand to my boob and starts tweaking my nipples. Then I feel him nibbling on my shoulder and making his way to my neck. Both of us are starting to breath heavy and I can feel my insides tense. What pushes me over the edge is when Christian nibbles on my ear lobe. My legs clench together as I cum. Christian follows a few thrusts later. All I can say is wow. Christian slides out of me and goes to the bathroom. He returns and lies on his back in front of me so I wriggle over and rest my head on his chest, drape my leg over his and run my fingers up and down his torso. Out of nowhere something pops into my head and I need to know the answer.

"Christian do you want children?" I feel his body tense and there is complete silence. A few minutes later there is still no response and I can feel the tears starting to escape and rolling down my face. It's not until my tears reach Christian chest that he speaks.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana just asked if I wanted children. I can't speak. Hell I have never thought about it. Before Ana I never wanted to sleep with a woman. Shit my head is spinning. How do I answer when I have no fucking idea how I feel. I have so many questions going round and round in my mind. Can Ana have children? Does she want children with me? How will pregnancy affect her body? FUCK is Ana already pregnant? That is when I feel her tears on my chest. Shit Ana is crying.

"Please don't cry my beautiful Ana. Sorry I didn't say anything but your question totally threw me and I couldn't speak. If I am completely honest Ana I have never thought about having children." Ana looks devastated. Shit, shit, shit. "Beautiful Ana, you stole my heart that I didn't even know existed. My love for you grows each day. Everyone close to me can see how much your love has changed me." Ana is looking up at me and I keep repeating over and over in my head that I want to have a baby with Ana. I only just realised that it's what I want with Ana when I was telling her about my heart and love for her. Hell I want everything with Ana, house, marriage and children. "Ana I want a baby with you." She gasps and I realise that I just said that out loud. I don't give a fuck it's the truth.

"Ana when I told you that you stole my heart and that my love grows each day, I realised that I WANT to have a baby with you when the time is right. We need to talk about this together and we also need to talk to Dr Hayes as I have a few questions that are rattling around in my head." I hear Ana breathe out and let go of the breath she was holding in. Telling Ana that I want everything with her may have been a little too much so I will keep that little bit of information to myself.

 **Ana's POV**

Did I hear Christian correct when he said he wants to have a baby with me. When he says it a second time I realise that I wasn't dreaming. Yes we do need to talk about this together and I wonder what kinds of questions he has for Dr Hayes.

No time like the present. "Christian I would never have asked if it wasn't possible and I was curious what you thought about having children. It's something that I thought about after the accident and actually spoke to Dr Hayes about." I can see the shocked look on Christian's face when he hears me say I have already spoken to Dr Hayes. "Christian I needed to know if it was a possibility and what precautions I needed to take. Dr Hayes answered my questions and no doubt will answer any questions you may have. Together we can write a list of questions and make an appointment to see Dr Hayes when we are ready to take that step in our relationship." I can see Christian relax and it's like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"Ana, the main questions I have are about how your injuries will affect you if you become pregnant."

"Christian, Dr Hayes told me that when I become pregnant I may have some complications in the last few months. Carrying a baby in the later months strains your lower back. To stabilise my fracture they used a plate and screws so this may make it more uncomfortable for me. If it gets too much for my body to handle they may admit me into hospital where I can be monitored." Christian kisses the top of my head and holds me in his arms. The baby talk with Dr Hayes won't be for a little while because I need to fully recover first.

 **Christian's POV**

I am surprised that Ana has already spoken to Dr Hayes about what affect pregnancy would have on her body. Having a baby is not something I see in the immediate future. Ana needs to completely recover and give her body at least 6 months before getting pregnant.

After the baby talk Ana heads into the library and I go into my study to debrief with Taylor about last night.

 **Monday**

Today is hell. On top of my usual work I also have to deal with this shit from Saturday night. Taylor alerts me to an article about skank.

 _Women charged with Rape._

 _Miss Dianna Lee was arrested and charged after drugging and raping a male victim over the weekend. A police spokesperson confirmed that the police department were already looking into Miss Lee as another male had come forward a few weeks ago to report her drugging and raping him. The other male is unknown but there are reports that the latest victim is Ethan Kavanagh. Are there any more men out there that Miss Lee has done this too?_

Let's see if any other males come forward. Heading out of my office to my next meeting I need to hear Ana's voice so I call her.

"Hello Ana... I just needed to hear your voice before I head into my meeting... Skank has been outed in the media ... Ethan's name was mentioned... No nothing was said about when or where it happened... Ok I need to go as they are waiting for me... I love you Ana... See you later." I silence my phone and head into my meeting.

When I return to my office Taylor is waiting. Once we are in my office he hands me a file. He has somehow managed to get his hands on some of the police report.

 **Police Report - Miss Dianna Lee**

Miss Lee was arrested on Saturday night at a private residence where she was detained for drugging and raping Ethan Kavanagh. The video footage (which was viewed after her statement was taken) which was provided shows that Miss Lee admits to drugging and having sex with Mr Kavanagh. She also admits to having sex with many males which leads us to believe that Mr Kavanagh and Mr Walters are not the only ones. The following statement was given when she arrived at the police station.

 **Statement of Miss Dianna Lee**

 _I Dianna Lee admit to drugging and fucking Ethan Kavanagh on Saturday night. Mr Kavanagh had no idea who I was but I know who he is. Ethan's sister Miss Katherine Kavanagh is with one of my ex-boyfriends. Recently I was contacted by my ex a few times and I realised that I missed him and the sex so I invited him to dinner. The whole time he talked nonstop about her so I did some research and seen photo's of her and Ethan. I wanted to hurt Miss Kavanagh like I was hurting. My ex hurt me when he left and went back to Miss Kavanagh. So I put my plan into action when I seen Ethan. I started flirting with him getting him all hot and bothered. While he was at the toilet I drugged his drink. Not long after I asked him to go for a walk with me. He felt a little light headed so we sat down. Once the drugs kicked in I jerked him off until he was about to cum before sliding him inside me and fucked him. It didn't take long for him to cum but I rode him until I cum. I fucked him 3 times before I was caught._

 **End of Statement**

Miss Lee was then questioned about the rape of Mr James Walters. She admits to drugging him and having sex with him numerous times during the night in question. His nonstop talk about his girlfriend is what tipped her over the edge. Miss Lee also admits to having unprotected sex with both males.

 **End of file notes**

Holy fuck she actually admitted it I thought the police would have to show her the footage. I guess when she seen us all after Sawyer cuffed her she knew that she couldn't get out of it this time. Hopefully this will put her away for a long time especially if more victims come forward.


	46. Chapter 46

**Monday Cont.**

 **Kate's POV**

I have just seen the article about the possible rape of Ethan over the weekend. If the Grey's had anything to do with this they will pay. James comes home and sits beside me on the lounge.

"Kate, baby. I need to tell you something but you need to promise you won't be mad at me." Why would I be mad? I look at him tell him I promise and he continues.

"A few weeks ago I had dinner with one of my exes. I told her all about you and the next thing I remember is waking up the next morning and she was fucking me. Pushing her off me I got dressed and left. Since I couldn't remember anything I went to the hospital and told them I think I may have been drugged. They ran tests and confirmed that I had been drugged. The bitch drugged and raped me." I am in total shock. "This ex is the same person that has been charged with drugging and raping another male over the weekend. We need to find out if it was Ethan or not. I am the other male who has pressed charges against her." I agree I have to know if it was Ethan. Grabbing my phone I call Ethan. Ethan answers and after the hellos I ask what happened on Saturday night. He tells me what he knows and I tell him that I love him and hang up.

"It was Ethan. He can't remember what happened and he woke up in the hospital with a police officer with him. The doctors have confirmed he was drugged." James's shoulders drop and he apologises to me for brining her into our lives.

I am angry with James for having dinner with her. Would he have told me about it if she hadn't have been caught with Ethan? I now Ethan was Mia's date for that ball but how did he end up with that evil bitch that raped him. Why did she go after Ethan? Is it because of me?

 **Flashback**

 _Ethan has returned home from the gym which he just joined. He was telling me about a HOT chick he seen at the gym. They got talking and she introduced herself as Mia Grey. Holy fuck, could she be Christian and Elliot's sister? I tell Ethan to get friendly with her as she has a high society function to attend soon and it would be perfect for him to mingle and get his name out there._

 _This is my chance to get under their skins. I know that the Coping Together Ball is in a few weeks. Ethan NEEDS to be Mia's date for that night. All I need is Ethan to show his face and it will rattle those 2 idiots. After the ball Ethan won't have to see Mia again as her brothers won't allow it._

 **End of Flashback**

 **Christian's POV**

Just as I am about the leave my office I remember, late Friday afternoon Taylor received the money from James for Ana, Ray and myself. Because of everything that happened over the weekend I haven't told Ana yet. I will tell her tonight before dinner. Quickly I text Taylor and have him retrieve them from the safe in his office. Taylor hands me the envelopes. On the way home I open my envelope and find a letter from James.

 _Mr Grey,_

 _I am sorry for the pain and suffering you have incurred because of me. Like I said previously Dianna duped me when she told me you tried to rape her. The police are looking into it. Since I had the hospital report proving I was drugged they took me seriously. Again I apologise for my behaviour._

 _James Walters_

Ana is in the library reading when I get home so I join her on the sofa and hand her the envelope from James.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian hands me an envelope and tells me it is from James and that it was delivered late Friday afternoon. Opening the envelope I find the cheque for $200,000 and a letter.

 _Miss Steele,_

 _I want to apologise to you for my behaviour regarding the articles that were written about you and Mr Grey. It was unethical for me to approve the articles without properly validating the information. All I wanted to do was to hurt Mr Grey and you happened to be caught in the firing line. Miss Kavanagh's relationship with me also clouded my judgement at the time. Now that I have had time to reflect I know I should never have approved most of those articles. They were hurtful and invaded your privacy at a time when you needed it the most. I hope you recover completely and wish you all the best._

 _James Walters_

Wow I wasn't expecting that. I show it to Christian and he tells me there was a letter in his as well. No doubt there is a letter in Daddy's envelope too.

 **Christian's POV**

After dinner Daniel and Dad arrive at Escala to discuss how we proceed with the information about Katherine. Ana wants to hand it over to the Judge straight away and the rest of us agree. The relevant footage will be handed over to Judge tomorrow morning.

Dad is concerned about the Ethan mess. What happened to Ethan was not our fault. He was the one who was all over her at the ball. Daniel tells dad that he will make sure that only the audio part of Dianna's admissions is heard in the court room. So nothing visual can identify where the rape took place. Hopefully Dianna will plead guilty and there won't be a trial only a closed court sentencing.

 **Tuesday**

Daniel has filed the paperwork to the courts and we will have a date within the next 4 hours. Katherine will be notified of the date. Ethan will also be served with a Court Summons. The Judge sets the date as Thursday this week. Holy shit I never expected it to be so quick.

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Court Date.

Cupcake,

Daniel has just been notified that we are heading to court on Thursday afternoon. I will fill you in when I get home.

I love you.

Popsicle

* * *

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Good news

Popsicle,

The Judge didn't mess around. At least it will be over soon.

I love you too.

Cupcake.

* * *

Shit I need to learn not to call Ana cupcake when I am about to go into a meeting. All I can think about now is tasting her. It doesn't help either that she called me popsicle.

After dinner I tell Ana about Ethan being issued a court summons as well. Daniel said that the Judge was rather annoyed and that is why the date was set so soon. Shit talking about the date I need to have a look and see how long it has been since Ana's accident.

Ana is rather tired tonight so she heads to bed and I head into my study to do some work to counteract the fact I will not be in the office Thursday afternoon. Looking at my calendar I realise that this Saturday is 24 weeks since the accident. If you go by months then it won't be 6 months until the 28th of September.

FUCK Friday is Ana's birthday. That has crept up on me fast. What am I going to do for my beautiful Ana? I have a few ideas but I will think about it over night and start organising it tomorrow. Hell that means on the 11th of October Ana and I will have been together for 6 months. I have less than 4 weeks to plan something for that night.

The night we went out for dinner to mark 12 week's since Ana crashed into my life was actually my birthday. I never told her but Ana unknowingly gave me the only present I needed, her standing.

 **Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

Christian seemed a little weird this morning. He was asking some strange questions about Friday. FUCK has he figured out that Friday is my birthday. I hope he hasn't I don't want a fuss. Usually daddy and I have Chinese take out followed by chocolate cake. Mom ruined birthdays for me when I was 14.

 **Flashback**

 _It's my 14_ _th_ _birthday and mum has dressed me in a very tight skirt that barely covers my panties. The top is that tight that my boobs feel like they are about to pop out. Mom is allowing me to wear her high heels. She finishes off my look with a light spattering of makeup. Since daddy isn't home I need to go to work with mom. I don't want to but she insists that I am not old enough to stay on my own. When we get to mom's work all the men are staring at me. After 15 minutes I really start to feel uncomfortable so I go and sit_ _out the back in the staff room. About an hour later I head out to get a drink from mom and as I am about to head back to the staff room a young guy stops me and asks me to have a seat so I take a seat. We start talking and he asks how old I am. So I tell him today is my birthday and I turned 14. He tells me that I need to call someone and leave. When I ask why he tells me that my mom has_ _told the blokes to make an offer for my services and that at the end of the night if she was happy with the money being offered then he could pop my cherry. When he says pop my cherry I look at him confused. I ask him what pop my cherry means and he tells me it means having sexual intercourse for the first time. I tell him I don't have a phone and he gives me his. Once I have called Belinda our neighbour the young guy waits with me outside until Belinda arrives. Belinda was shocked at how mom had dressed me. We go to home, I get changed and Belinda stays with me._

 **End of Flashback**

I have never told anyone about what mom did that night. Daddy came home the next day and I told him I hated celebrating my birthday. Even since then there has never been a party or any kind of celebration with family and friends. Mom left daddy a few weeks later and I have rarely seen her since. She is now on husband number 4. Actually come to think of it I haven't heard from mom since Christmas when she rang asking for money. Where did she think I was going to pluck money from? I was a college student struggling to support myself.

 **Christian's POV**

Before I left for work I asked Ana is she had any plans for Friday and she brushed me off. That was strange so I questioned if she wanted me to cancel her physio session so she could relax. Her answer to that was a HELL no. Why doesn't Ana want to celebrate her birthday? I call Ray and he tells me about Ana hating her birthday ever since she was 14. Ray tells me he doesn't know what changed because up until then she was so excited about her birthday. After hanging up from Ray I know it must have something to do with Carla.

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Birthday's

Ana,

I know it is your birthday on Friday and I want to do something special. Is there anything you want to do?

Christian  
Ana's Caring Boyfriend

* * *

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Don't bother ...

Christian,

Organising anything I don't celebrate birthdays. Haven't done since I was 14.

Ana

* * *

Shit is she pissed off at me? She usually has a comment under her name but nothing. What happened to Ana?

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Please let me

Ana,

I want to celebrate your birthday with you as it is the first time we get to do so as a couple. What happened when you were 14?

Christian

* * *

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject:

Christian,

NO and ...

* * *

FUCK Ana didn't even finish her email before hitting send. Grabbing my phone I call Ana but she doesn't answer. Sawyer is the next phone I call he answers and goes looking for Ana and hands her the phone.

"Ana, I am sorry. I just wanted you to have a special day that we could remember as a first for us." I can hear her crying and that sends me over the edge. "I am coming home can you pass me back to Sawyer." Silence for a few seconds then Sawyer responds "Sawyer I am heading home."

Walking out of my office I tell Andrea that I am leaving and all urgent calls are to be diverted to Ros.

 **Ana's POV**

How do I tell Christian that my mother tried to sell my virginity to the highest bidder on my 14th birthday? I can't control the tears streaming down my face. Christian is trying to call but I can't answer the phone. A few moments later Luke walks in and hands me his phone. Christian speaks which makes me sob even more he tells me he is coming home and I pass Luke back his phone and he leaves. That means I have about 20 minutes before he gets here. Curling into a ball I stay on the sofa in the library. I hate mom for making me feel like this. May be its time I tell daddy what happened as well. Picking up my phone I call daddy. Daddy answers and I tell him about that dreadful birthday when I was 14. He is livid and the cuss words are spilling out of his mouth. Daddy apologises about telling Christian that up until my 14th Birthday that I would get excited but ever since then I hate them. I tell daddy that it is ok, what happened that day has haunted me and I need to make new memories with the ones I love him and Christian. I ask daddy to come to Seattle for the weekend. He agrees and tells me he will organise it with Christian. Hanging up the phone I wait for Christian to arrive home.

Christian rushes into the library and lifts me into his arms. I snuggle into him as the tears start to fall again. Looking into his eyes I can see that he is shattered.

"Ana I am so sorry. My emails about your birthday have caused this." He says

"Christian. We need to talk and you can't blame yourself for this." He carries me to our bedroom and sits on the bed holding me in his arms. Telling Christian about the night of my 14th Birthday was extremely hard. This is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I gave myself to him and that was nearly stolen from me by my OWN mom.

 **Christian's POV**

How could her own mother do that to her? She was only 14. No wonder she hates her birthday it is a reminder of the day her mother tried to sell her virginity to a stranger. Now I feel like a complete arse for pushing her.

"Ana I completely understand now why you don't want to celebrate your birthday." Ana looks at me before telling me that she has asked Ray to visit this weekend and he will call me to organise it. I smile at her and kiss the top of her head. I need to tell her about Carla trying to get money from me using a bogus charity. Taking a deep breath I tell Ana about the meeting and what Welch found out. I apologise for not telling her earlier. Ana is furious about her mother. She explains that the last time she heard from her mother she was only after money. Ana decides that as of today she doesn't want any contact with her mother. She asks me to be by her side when she contacts her mother and tells her. My beautiful Ana I will be beside you every step of the way. I ask Ana if she has the number and she does so I suggest that we make the call in my study and have Taylor with us recording the phone conversation. Ana agrees so I text Taylor and tell him to be in my study in 30 minutes. Standing I walk into the bathroom before lowering Ana's feet to the floor. I run us a bath and pour in some relaxing bubble bath. We enjoy a relaxing bath together before getting dressed and heading to my study to make the dreaded call.

 **Ana's POV**

I dial my mom's number, press the speaker button and place my phone on the desk as Taylor hits record.

"Anastasia baby its lovely to hear from you."

"Listen to me and listen good as I am only going to say this ONCE. You are NEVER to contact me again. I am not going to let you hurt me ever again. What you did to me as a child is unforgiveable and until recently I didn't realise what I nearly lost because of you. You're a money hungry BITCH who tried to sell her own 14 year old DAUGHTER's virginity on her birthday. You ruined my birthday that day and every other one since but that stops today. Today I am throwing out all the bad trash in my life and that means YOU. If you try and contact me directly or through someone else I will seek legal advice to stop you. Don't you EVER contact Christian or send someone to see him asking for money. ... YES I know all about your bogus charity and you sending someone to see Christian asking for $50,000." I disconnect the call and Christian's arms wrap around my waist pulling me close to him. Taylor stops the recording device. I can tell that Taylor is rattled about what my mom did to me. We all leave the study. Christian and I head into the lounge room and snuggle up on the sofa.

 **Christian's POV**

"Christian, I love you and I don't want what she did to tarnish our future. Will you celebrate my birthday with me on Friday? Help me make new memories, ones that I will cherish."

"Ana I love you. I like the sound of "our future" cupcake. It would be an honour to celebrate your birthday with you on Friday and we certainly will make memories that you cherish." Looking at my beautiful Ana I smile and she smiles back at me.

 **Kate's POV**

Why the fuck did I just get served with Court papers stating that I have to appear in court tomorrow? The only reason this could be happening is because of Christian Grey. What the fuck does he think I have done? I haven't even told James about that day in the court room as I don't want to end up in Jail for 5 years. James knows a little bit because of the damages he has to pay. Explaining the bruise was interesting but I never told him the real reason I fell over. My phone pings to alert me to a message.

*Why am I getting a Court Summons to appear tomorrow? Ethan*

*Your guess is as good as mine. Kate*

I can't believe Ethan has been served as well. What the fuck did he say or do on Saturday night? I will admit to having Ethan get friendly with Mia to piss Christian and Elliot off but that is all I have done. Tomorrow afternoon will reveal why I am required back before the Judge.


	47. CourtBirthday

**Thursday**

 **Christian's POV**

Andrea has moved my 3pm meeting with the department heads to early next week. When I realised it was Ana's birthday tomorrow I rearranged my schedule so I am free all day. Ros is going to fly solo for the 3 meetings I am suppose to have tomorrow. She is capable of handling them and she has done all the ground work anyway. In a few hours Ana and I will be back in that court room facing Katherine Kavanagh. Dad has again secured a car space under the court house. Today it will be me, Ana, Taylor and Sawyer attending.

At 2:30pm I head home to Escala to have a quick shower so we can all head to the court house. Ana is already dressed and waiting for me. Once we I am sorted we head to the court house in Popsicle. (Yes the number plates arrived and have been attached to the SUV). Ana hasn't noticed the plates yet. Taylor has managed to have outside the court room cleared again like last time. We wait to be called into the court room. It doesn't take long and we are allowed into the court room. Katherine is sitting at the front with her legal representative and Ethan is sitting in the first row behind Katherine. Ana and I take a seat behind my legal team.

 **Judge's POV**

Miss Kavanagh is before me again for breaching the court order. Did she not understand what I told her last time? "Miss Kavanagh you are here before me today for breaching the court order. You breached the order when you told Mr Ethan Kavanagh details about what happened inside this court room last time."

"Your honour I swear I never told Ethan ANYTHING about that day." She says trying to hold back her tears.

I explain that Mr Grey's legal team has footage of Ethan discussing these matters with Mr Grey. The clerk presses play and the footage is shown on the TV. Once the footage is finished Miss Kavanagh is standing there with her mouth wide open and tears streaming down her face. Eventually she speaks.

"Your honour I have no idea how Ethan found out but I want to take a lie detector test to prove I did not tell him anything."

Ethan Kavanagh stands and asks to speak. I tell him to proceed.

"Your honour Kate is telling the truth. She NEVER told me anything. The reason I know about what happened is because I found Kate's personal journal and read every last page. I found the journal a few days before I confronted Mr Grey. The only thing Kate asked me to do was to get friendly with Mia Grey as she knew it would piss both Christian and Elliot Grey off. Kate has to live with the guilt of me being raped because she insisted that I go to the ball on Saturday as Mia's date."

That is interesting. She didn't tell him anything but she talked him into dating Mia Grey to piss off the Grey brothers. Her plan backfired and her brother is now paying the price. I want both Miss Kavanagh and Mr Kavanagh to go with the clerk to have lie detector tests done immediately and we will resume these proceedings in an hour. Once the results are in I will make my ruling.

 **Kate's POV**

I am FUCKING furious with Ethan. How could he read my journal? What the fuck was he doing in my room to be able to find it in the first place? My Journal was hidden in the bottom of one of my draws. There is no reason for Ethan to be looking in that draw it contains my garter/suspender belts and stockings. Oh FUCK is Ethan into wearing women's lingerie?

Yes I will admit that I used Ethan and Mia to get under Christian and Elliot's skin. I know what was on the line if I spoke to anyone so that is why I wrote it all down in my journal. I can't go to jail for 5 years I didn't breach the order. Fucking ETHAN opened his big fat mouth.

I am escorted to a room and hooked up to the machine. Then I am asked a series of questions that I can only answer yes or no to. Ethan is going to pay if I end up in jail for 5 years.

 **Christian's POV**

Katherine was totally shocked when the Judge addressed her and told her that she was in breach for telling Ethan. For once I actually think her reaction is genuine. If and it is a big IF the lie detector tests prove that she didn't tell Ethan then I will have my legal team recommend no action be taken BUT I want that journal and the current court order is to remain in place. My legal team are pushing for a court order to stop Ethan from talking about anything relating to me, Ana and my family. In doing so it means he can't reveal where the rape happened. Which means it will be closed court when the rape case goes before the courts.

Ana and I are in the room where we waited last time. Sawyer has gone to collect some drinks. I ask Ana her thoughts about Katherine's reaction and she tells me that Katherine was telling the truth for once. What has me baffled though is how Ethan found her journal surely Katherine wouldn't leave it lying around considering the court orders.

 **Judge's POV**

I have read the report for the lie detector tests and Miss Kavanagh is telling the truth about not telling her brother. Now that I know the facts I head back into the court room.

"Miss Kavanagh the test proves that you are indeed telling the truth." Mr Grey's legal team asks to speak. They are requesting that Miss Kavanagh not be jailed because of her brother's wrong doings. But they want the court order to remain and the Journal in question to be given to Mr Grey.

I don't have an issue with their request the only thing I will add is that today's proceedings and the events leading up to today be added to the current court order. As for Mr Kavanagh he isn't going to get off so lightly.

I explain to Mr Kavanagh that I am issuing a court order which covers everything that was in the journal, today's proceedings, the entire Grey family, Miss Steele and I am adding the 'gag order' clause. Which means Mr Kavanagh can't discuss anything about the Court Order. The only exception is when he is speaking to his legal representative for the upcoming rape case which he is the victim. However I warn him that he can only discuss what happened on the night . Mr Kavanagh is also to pay Miss Kavanagh $50, 000. I continue and tell him the consequences of breaching the court order and ask if he understands.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian surprised me when he had his legal tealm recommend that Kate not be punished for Ethan's betrayal. At least the Judge agreed to the journal being given to Christian. Thank goodness I never told Ethan anything about my life before I met him and Kate.

 **Friday – Ana's Birthday**

I am woken up and feel Christian sucking my clit. Hell what time is it? Looking at the clock I notice it is only 12:05am. Christian is licking, sucking and nibbling my clit. He presses his tongue onto my clit applying pressure which makes me wriggle.

"Happy birthday my beautiful Ana. I thought I would start giving you your presents early." He isn't joking about the early part. But I am enjoying every minute of it. His mouth makes its way back up my body and his fingers take over. Rubbing, pinching and applying pressure to my clit. Slowly he slips a finger inside of me and starts gliding in and out while he uses his thumb to stimulate my clit. His mouth is now giving each of my boobs some attention. I can feel my insides coming alive as Christian slides another finger inside and starts thrusting in and out a little faster than before. My walls start clamping and releasing his fingers. Christian takes my nipple between his teeth and lifts his head until the nipple is no longer between his teeth. Holy fuck that is all it takes and I cum all over his fingers. He removes his fingers and tastes my juices which are coating his fingers before he positions himself above me. Christian runs the tip of his cock between my folds eventually stopping at my entrance. I wrap my arms around his body and pull his body onto mine. Neither of us wants to move straight away we need to feel the closeness that we have at this moment. Christian starts thrusting into me and I wrap my legs around his body. The kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling from my shoulder to my ear has my orgasm building again. As Christian is nibbling my neck I manage to get his earlobe between my teeth and I bite down. Christian hisses that if I keep that up he will cum before I do. Hasn't he learnt anything yet? I rotate between gentle and hard nibbling of his ear. The more I nibble the harder he thrusts. It doesn't take too long and we both explode together. HOLY FUCK what a fantastic start to my birthday. Christian slips out of me lies on his back. I snuggle into his side resting my head on his chest and fall asleep with a smile on my face.

Waking up I find the bed empty. Shit has Christian already left for work? It is just after 8am so I resign to the fact that he left without saying goodbye. Just as I go to get out of bed our bedroom door opens and Christian walks in carrying a tray. He tells me to get back into bed as he has my breakfast. Placing the tray on the bed I see pancakes, syrup, bacon a cup of tea and juice. For some reason there is a lot of syrup in the jug. Christian takes off his pants before sitting on the bed and he feeds me breakfast then removes the tray from the bed. I lay back down in the bed and Christian tells me to close my eyes. FUCK I can feel something dibbling onto my nipples. My eyes fly open to see Christian pouring syrup onto them and down my body he has a devilish look in his eyes. That explains the large jug of syrup. He tells me he has been thinking about this since the morning after the ball. Christian starts licking the syrup from my body and adds more syrup as required. By the time he has finished I am a sticky mess but I loved every minute of it. Christian carries me to the shower and washes the remaining syrup from my body. Once we have showered it's time to get dressed.

We head into the kitchen and find Gail and Taylor. They both wish me a happy birthday. There is a gift on the breakfast bar and Gail tells me it is from her and Taylor. I thank them and open the gift. In the box is the most precious crystal angel the tears start trickling down my cheeks. Again I thank them. Christian places a gift in front of me. Undoing the ribbon I open the gift and see a red box. Opening the box I see the most exquisite necklace and earrings. In the box there is some information about the necklace and earrings.

 ** _Caresse d'Orchidées par Cartier necklace & Earrings -_** _White gold, diamonds  
_ _One of the most cherished of all Cartier's floral creations, the orchid symbolises femininity and beauty. Considered the queen of flowers.  
_ _18K white gold necklace. 1 XS fully diamond-paved flower, 11 diamonds._ _18K white gold fully diamond-paved earrings, 22 diamonds for both earrings._

Placing the box on the bench I take Christian's face in my hands and bring his face to mine. I kiss Christian passionately and tell him they are beautiful. He tells me that they are beautiful just like me. Christian takes the necklace from the box and puts it around my neck. I lift my hair out of the way so he can do up the clasp. Removing my studs I put my new earrings in and turn to Christian who is smiling at me. I can't get over how perfect today has been already.

Christian tells me it's time to go. I have no idea where we are going and why isn't he going to work. It gets the better of me so I ask Christian if he has taken the day off work for me. He tells me that he has indeed taken today off to give me a birthday that I deserve. Taking my hand he leads us to the elevator. He presses up not down. How can we go up? My question is answered when the elevator doors open and we are on the roof. OMG there is a GEH Helicopter sitting there. Looking at Christian he smiles at me and walks me over. Opening the door and telling me to get in. I look at him puzzled as the guy who was sitting behind the controls is getting out. Again Christian smiles as he straps me in. Once he is happy with my restraints he shuts the door and talks to the guy. Christian then gets in and I stare at him opening and closing my mouth but no words coming out. Finally I ask if he is going to fly the helicopter. With the biggest grin he nods yes before leaning over and putting a headset on me.

"Ana this is Charlie Tango. She is our mode of transport for the next hour or so. Sit back and enjoy the view cupcake." Christian grips the controls, speaks to the control tower and we are up in the air. WOW the view is unbelievable. Christian points out different landmarks. We head towards Bainbridge Island. Then we head back towards Seattle and fly over Lake Sammamish. On the way back to Escala Christian flies over his parent's house. Everything looks so different from up here. I ask Christian if we could take daddy up tomorrow and show him around. Christian agrees and when we land at Escala he speaks to the guy about having Charlie ready for 10am tomorrow.

 **Christian's POV**

The smile on Ana's face tells me everything I need to know. What Ana doesn't realise is that the necklace and earrings are only one of her presents. I have organised lunch at the Space Needle. When we arrive Ana and I are ushered towards the private function room where a romantic lunch for 2 awaits us. I feed Ana the most decadent chocolate cake for dessert. Somehow Ana ends up with a little frosting on the tip of her nose. So I kiss her on the nose and remove the frosting with my tongue. It's time to head home to Escala so Ana can rest as tonight I have even bigger plans for her tonight.

The only way Ana will lie down and rest is if I am beside her. Climbing onto the bed Ana nestles under my arm and rests her head against my chest. Running my fingers up and down her arm she falls asleep and listening to her as she sleeps lulls me into sleep as well.

I wake up and find Ana still fast asleep so I start going over everything in my head. Taylor is at the Mile High Club sorting out security for tonight. The private dining area's main function room is booked for an intimate dinner with loved ones including Gail. Ana is close with Gail and I don't want to come between them. Gail treats Ana like a daughter. The cake is being collected by Sawyer. Ana's most precious gift will be waiting when we arrive. The gift is actually at the mom and dad's house at the moment. Ana starts to stir. We have just over an hour until we need to leave. Taylor is due back in about 20 minutes. Gail will go with Sawyer so Ana doesn't suspect anything. Sawyer and Gail will leave in 15 minutes. Everyone is scheduled to arrive at 5:30pm for our arrival at 6pm. Ana stretches before getting up and heading out the door. So I quickly get up and lay out her dress for tonight. She will need those silicone adhesive cup things again tonight.

 **Ana's POV**

I head for the kitchen to get a drink as my mouth is a little dry. Christian has given me so many memories today. Heading back into our room I see my powder blue strapless dress (dress 3) that Christian purchased for me laying on the bed. I think Christian's choice of dresses will go superbly with my new necklace and earrings. Tonight I decide to leave my hair tumbling down my back. Taylor is waiting for us at the elevator.

Popsicle is parked in the basement car park at the Mile High Club which is strange as there is no real reason for us to be parked down here. Once we are upstairs Christian leads me into the private dining area and we head over to the bar for a drink. Taylor has gone somewhere but returns a few minutes later. We are standing in front of a function room and I wonder what Christian is up too. Taylor opens the door and motions for me to enter the room. When I am inside the room the lights are brightened and I see all of Christian's family standing in the room yelling surprise. I feel a tinge of sadness that Daddy hasn't made it in time. A lone tear trickles down my cheek.

"Don't you dare cry Annie it's your birthday." Daddy is here. How? When? Christian and daddy start laughing and Christian explains that he sent Charlie Tango to collect Daddy after we got back from our flight. That doesn't explain where daddy has been since then.

After dinner it's time for me to open the presents. From Grace and Carrick I received a gift certificate for the local bookstore and a beautiful powder blue silk wrap. Mia has organised for a spa day next Saturday. A beautiful pen which has my name engraved on it as well as some scented candles from Elliot and Krystal. Daddy hands me my gift, when I open it there is a dainty bracelet inside. Finally I have opened all the presents. Well I thought I had. Christian reaches into his pocket and hands me a small box. Opening it I find a White Gold Double Heart Sapphire Signet Ring which has A and C engraved on the hearts.

Christian gets everyone's attention before he says a few words.

"Thank you all for helping Ana celebrate her birthday tonight. Ana you have captured the hearts of the people in this room and none of us would be anywhere else but here celebrating with you. Ray I thank you for raising a kind hearted, determined and beautiful woman. Happy Birthday Ana."

I have tears trickling down my face. But daddy decides to say a few words.

"Ana you are my beautiful darling daughter. For just under 22 years you have been a part of my life and there is nothing that I would change about those years. Everyone in this room cares for you Ana. Please don't forget that. I love you Annie."

That has me crying harder and daddy gives me a huge hug. Everyone starts singing happy birthday as the chocolate cake is placed on the table. I realise it is the same chocolate cake from lunch. Christian smiles at me but before I can cut the cake Christian has somehow managed to get frosting on his finger and is trying to wipe it on my face. I manage to get his finger into my mouth and suck and lick the frosting off his finger as I would do if it was his cock in my mouth. Everyone enjoys the cake, there is a few pieces left which Christian is taking back to Escala. Who knows what he is going to do with them.

 **Christian's POV**

Ray has headed upstairs for the night. I scoop Ana up in my arm and carry her to our bedroom. Lowering her feet to the floor I start to help her out of her dress and panties. It doesn't take too long and we are both naked. We are all hands and tongues. I cup my hand over Ana's pussy and I can feel the heat radiating from her body as well as the moisture that has already seeped from her body. Gently I lift her onto the bed laying her on her back I use my knee to spread her legs and nestle between them. Taking her nipple into my mouth I suck gently and swirl my tongue around. My other hand is gently massaging her other breast. Ana is running her hands through my hair. Leaving her breasts I make my way up to her lips kissing and sucking until I reach them. Positioning myself at her entrance I slide into Ana. For a few moments I don't move. Slowly I start moving in and out of Ana. "Ana I am going to make love to you slowly." I increase my speed a fraction and settle into a steady rhythm. Ana is running her hands up and down my back as I kiss from her lips to her ear and down her neck. Slowly both Ana and I build occasionally I tweak her nipples for added stimulation and Ana nibbles on my ear at times. Finally I feel Ana's walls pulsating around my cock. I thrust slightly harder a few times which has Ana toppling over the edge. My release follows moments later. Kissing Ana on the forehead I manage to roll us onto my back without breaking contact. Ana snuggles into my body as I wrap my arms around her. "Ana, I hope you have enjoyed today. I love you. Good night my beautiful Ana."

"My gorgeous Christian you have made this birthday a very memorable one. I love you too. Night Popsicle and Sweet Cupcake Dreams" She says with a giggle.


	48. Chapter 48

**Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

Christian and I sleep in until 8am. When we head out to the kitchen daddy is sitting at the breakfast bar having a coffee. I cook us all breakfast as daddy and Christian discuss what we are going to do today. At 10am Christian is going to take us up in Charlie Tango and show daddy around Seattle.

Once we return to Escala I notice a picnic hamper on the breakfast bar. I am not sure what is going on. Christian walks off and returns with both Taylor and Luke. Now I am really confused. Luke takes the hamper basket and we all head down to the garage and load into Popsicle. Daddy and Christian are talking about sport and fishing. I notice a sign that says Lake Sammamish. Is Christian taking us fishing? It isn't long before we are pulling up and my questions are answered. We have arrived at Lake Sammamish. Taylor and Luke start unloading the SUV and I notice the fishing lines. Daddy's face lights up when he notices them. Luke unpacks the hamper basket and we have a lovely lunch prepared by Gail. Once we have eaten Christian, daddy, Taylor and Luke head to the water's edge to wet a line. Daddy and Christian talk about their past fishing adventures. When Luke pipes up and tells them about his first and last fishing experience even I burst out laughing. Apparently Luke had a crayfish latch onto his little toe and would let go. Eventually he got it off but it took a liking to his finger and latched onto it. Can you imagine big brave Luke trying to get a crayfish off his toe and finger? Darn shame no one got footage of it. Christian pipes up and tells Luke that there are crayfish in the lake. He is not amused but the rest of us are. While they continue fishing I pack everything back into the hamper basket and relax on the blanket.

 **Remainder of the weekend**

Daddy and I spend most of the time together talking about everything. Saturday afternoon Christian works in his study to give me time with daddy. I give daddy the cheque from James and like Christian and I there is a letter in the envelope apologising for his behaviour. Sunday afternoon Christian and daddy went to the baseball while I stayed at home with Luke. I am glad that daddy and Christian get along. Before we know it it's time for daddy to go home. Christian has organised Luke to drive daddy back.

 **Tuesday**

 **Christian's POV**

The intercom buzzes and Andrea informs me that Mr Kavanagh is on the phone. What the fuck is Ethan doing contacting me. I grab my phone and tell Andrea to send the call through. My office phone rings and I answer the phone but it is Mr Kavanagh himself not Ethan. It is a courtesy call to tell me that the $450,000 was paid on Friday and will be forwarded on to Coping Together. Before hanging up he asks how Ana's recovery is going. I am rather vague with my response but give him enough to satisfy him. If Ana wants him to know she can contact him herself. I will tell her tonight about the call.

Today is the deadline for the latest financial figures from SIP to be given to Dad. If everything is in order than in 2 weeks time Ana and I will be the new owners of SIP. Ana is starting to get excited about taking over SIP together. My phone rings and it is Taylor. He tells me Ethan Kavanagh is down stairs and wants to speak with me. What the fuck does he want? I head down stairs to find out.

"Mr Kavanagh I am a busy man. What do you want?" I say glaring at him.

"Mr Grey, I need to tell you that I have approval from the Judge to speak to you without breaching my court order. I believe I owe you an apology for my behaviour towards you. After I gave my statement the police told me a few things about the night that evil woman raped me. If it wasn't for you, your mom and your security she would have gotten away with it. That evil woman needs to be stopped and put away."

We fuck me dead. He is apologising. I am surprised that he also went to the judge before making contact. He isn't telling me anything new about Skank needing to be stopped and behind bars. Taylor gave me a heads up this morning that another 2 guys have come forward about being raped by her. Once he leaves Taylor hands me an envelope that dad sent over.

The figures for SIP haven't gone down they have actually increased slightly. Ana and I will have to sit down and work out what changes we want to make and when. I know our first change is to hire a 4th Editor. Ana is applying for the position and I hope that we don't have to get dad to overrule Miss Summer's decision on who to hire. But I know what Ana is capable of when she puts her mind to it. Hell just look at how far she has come with her recovery. Determined is what she is.

 **Ana's POV**

Sam is here for my session. I am now able to go up and down the stairs using one crutch and the hand rail. Since I am getting rather good on one crutch Sam has me walking around the apartment without any crutches but I am lightly holding onto her arm. It won't be long and I will be able to walk unaided. My sessions with Luke on the treadmill have helped. I am now able to jog a full mile while using the treadmill to support me. Sam is recommending that I utilise the gym downstairs and really start pushing myself so that my fitness levels increase which will help when I start walking unaided. I ask Sam if swimming will help. Swimming won't really help but doing exercises in the water will. Grace and Carrick have a pool I wonder if I could use their pool if not I will have to use the therapy pool at the hospital.

I am able to get up and down of the floor with limited use of furniture. Sam has me standing at the breakfast bar and asks me to lift my heels up off the floor so that I am standing on the balls of my feet. To start with I am a little wobbly but it doesn't take long to get the hang of it. Grabbing my crutch I go into the kitchen I try out my new skill when I reach up into the overhead cupboard and get a coffee cup. I hear a gasp from behind me and realise Gail just walked into the kitchen. Putting the cup down I walk over to Gail and give her a hug. Gail has become like a mother to me since I moved in with Christian. I tell Gail that I am starting to regain skills that I lost when I had the accident. Asking who wants a tea or coffee the response is 2 coffees a juice and my tea. I reach into the cupboard for the 3 cups and a glass. Without assistance I organise the beverages and deliver them one at a time.

Sam is surprised at how far I have actually come in such a short time. Once my mind is set on something I keep going until I reach my goal. Driving is the next big thing on my list. Robert and Kelly have organised for me to start my driving lessons on Monday. So I will have driving lessons and my sessions with same during the week which leaves the weekends free to spend with Christian.

Heading to the library I fire up the laptop. I have been thinking about SIP and the changes that may need to happen once we take over. Christian is going to overhaul the security system immediately. All staff will be on 3 months' probation once they sign their new employment agreement. The assistant position will be advertised the day after we take over.

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Questions

Christian,

Have the figures arrived? Can you ask your dad to get a copy of the current agreement that they use. That way we can start working on the new one or are you going to amend the GEH one?

Ana  
Christian's Cupcake

* * *

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Answers.

Ana,

Yes the figures arrived will discuss tonight. Dad is in the process of obtaining the information you are requesting. I am going to look at both and go from there.

Love you cupcake

Christian  
Ana's Popsicle

* * *

I draft an advert for the Editor's Assistant position.

 _Editor's Assistant_

This position directly reports to the Editor. Duties may include: Editing manuscripts, writing chapter summaries, liaising with authors, taking notes during meetings. Please forward resume to: Miss Summer, Seattle Independent Publishing.

Waiting for Christian to get home I head to the kitchen and make a cup of tea. Sitting at the breakfast bar talking to Gail as she cooks dinner we start talking about my recovery and just how far I have come. Christian arrives home kissing me before heading into our room to change.

During dinner we discuss the figures that Carrick sent over. Christian and I go over the current employment contracts and realise that there is a major issue. Currently the employee gets paid the full commission when working on a manuscript regardless of the amount of time spent working on it. If they spend 5 minutes working on the manuscript they get paid the same amount as someone who works 20 hours on a manuscript. That is the first thing that is going to change. The hard working employees will benefit from the new agreement.

 **Christian's POV**

I explain everything that is happening regarding SIP. Barney is working on a whole new system for SIP. I want a login system for each employee that will report what manuscripts they have accessed, for how long what changes were made, idle time, date and time. This will help with determining who is actually working on which manuscripts and how much work is being done by each person. Having this login system will red flag any employee that is not doing their job properly.

Welch is working to have the new security system implemented within the first few days of taking over. The changes will be done at night so there are no disruptions to the staff. All offices will have cameras installed. Barney is also going to set up the email system the same as GEH. There is so much to get in place and when it's official everything will be put into action immediately.

I need to ask dad if it is possible to bring the settlement date forward. At the moment settlement is in 14 days time but I would prefer it to be I want it to in 10 days time (next Friday). If we can that would give my team the weekend to go in and set everything up working day and night without interruptions. Grabbing my phone I email dad.

From: Christian Grey  
To: Carrick Grey  
Subject: Date change

Dad,

Can you please find out if we are able to change the date to be the Friday before?

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

Since it is outside of office hour's dad won't get back to me until tomorrow. Ana and I continue talking about SIP until Ana starts yawning. I carry my beautiful brown haired girl into bed. Help her undress before tucking her into bed. I head into my study for a little while. When I head to bed an hour later Ana is curled up on my side of the bed cuddling my pillow. I strip off and climb in behind her as close as I can, wrap my arm around her waist and hold her against my body. Nuzzling her hair and kissing her shoulder I tell her sweet dreams and fall asleep.

 **Wednesday**

From: Carrick Grey  
To: Christian Grey  
Subject: Date change

Christian,

I will contact them this morning. There should be no reason why this can't happen. Will let you know when I have an answer.

Carrick Grey  
Lawyer

* * *

I wonder why dad is at work so early this morning. If I didn't have this early morning conference call I sure as hell wouldn't be at the office. Since I needed to do a few things before the 7am phone conference I left home just after 5:30am. Shit I didn't leave a note for Ana.

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Sorry Note

Ana,

Morning beautiful. Sorry I didn't leave a note this morning. I had a few last minute things that I needed to sort before the phone conference. Please forgive me for not waking you but you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you.

I love you Cupcake.

Christian  
Sorry Boyfriend

* * *

Ros walks into my office at 6:45am with a coffee and we head down to the conference room and make the call. Once the call is ended Ros and I go over the latest information regarding the business in Portland that we recently purchased. It looks like the idiot management have decided to pull their fingers out and actually do some work. The figures are looking a little better than they did just prior to the purchase.

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Not at fault

Christian,

Morning gorgeous. It's not your fault that you had a meeting early this morning. I love you too Popsicle.

Ana  
Forgiving Girlfriend

* * *

After lunch dad called and let me know that they have agreed to change the date. We now take over next Friday.

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Date change

Ana,

Dad has gotten the date changed to next Friday.

Christian  
Excited

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
To: Welch  
Subject: Security

Welch,

The security we have discussed recently will be going ahead after next Friday. You will have access at 8pm next Friday.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
To: Barney  
Subject: Upgrading

Barney,

Upgrading of the system will proceed after 8pm next Friday. Please let me know where you are at with the login system.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

Welch and Barney email back telling me that they will organise everything. Barney also explains that the login system is almost ready and he will let me know when it is complete. Employee conditions are the last big hurdle that we need to sort out. Ana and I both agree that the commission system is going to be overhauled and that is why Barney's login system needs to be operational. The standard 3 month probation period will remain. Miss Summer will remain in her current position. All monthly financial reports and editor reports will be emailed to an email account that Barney is setting up which Ana and I can remotely access. This email address will be used for any other correspondence between us as the owners and Miss Summer. We will also be able to access the login system remotely.

 **Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

Sam has organised for us to use hospital pool from 9-10am every morning next week. The pool isn't used until 10:30am which gives me plenty of time to get dressed after my session. The time works in well because I have me driving lessons from 10:30am – 11:30am and Robert is meeting me at the hospital. Robert was reluctant but he has agreed for Luke to sit in the backseat during my lessons. My normal sessions with Sam will be 2 – 5pm.

Now that the pool session is sorted Sam has me moving around the apartment without my crutches again today. I am getting stronger and my balance is improving. Sam tells me to stop and asks Luke to move so that he will be able to react if I overbalance. She moves slightly so she is not as close to me and then tells me to start walking. HOLY FUCK I am walking unaided. After a few minutes of moving around the lounge room I stop telling Luke to get my phone and Gail. Luke heads off to grab my phone which I left on the breakfast bar and asks Gail to join us. I explain to Gail that I want her to use my phone and record what I am doing so that I can send it to Christian. Gail nods her head when she is about to hit record and I start walking towards her with Sam and Luke near me in case I lose my balance. I can see the tears running down her cheek which makes me start to tear up. Walking over to her I see Luke take the phone and presses stop. I hug Gail and tell her that Taylor may hit the floor again tonight. Gail starts to giggle when she realises what I am going to do and what Taylor's reaction has been in the past. We put Luke on Taylor duty tonight. Even Luke laughs about Taylor and his weak knees. Since Gail is going to be alongside me tonight Sam asks Gail to take her place and I start walking again.

Taking my phone I type

*Christian, Please don't open this video until you are completely alone. Also don't discuss what the video is. I love you. Ana* I attach the video and hit send.

*Ana, Fuck since when? I love you too Ana. Christian*

*Since 5 minutes ago. Can you text me when you arrive in the garage. Taylor may have a case of wobbly knees again tonight. Ana*

 **Christian's POV**

What is on this video? I hit play and see Ana standing in the lounge room walking towards the phone. Hell my beautiful Ana is walking unaided. I can feel the tears building in my eyes. FUCK I am Christian Grey CEO I don't cry. Gail must be recording as Sawyer and Sam are beside her.

Taylor and his weak knees will be in for a surprise tonight. I chuckle remembering the first time Ana walked using the arm crutches and Taylor hit the foyer floor. Then there was the other time when she made him weak at the knees. Composing myself I head towards the conference room for my 1pm meeting. Half way through my meeting I get a text from Ana.

*Christian, I will need you beside me like Sam is in the video. We will have to wait until you are ready. Gail will be on my other side and Luke will be on 'wobbly Taylor watch'. Love you. Ana*

*Ana, that is fine. I will dismiss Taylor until you are ready. Love you too. Christian*

*Can we postpone date night and have it tomorrow night? Ana*

*Yes tomorrow night can be date night. Christian*

The meeting is boring as hell. My mind starts thinking about what is next for Ana. I know she starts driving lessons and pool sessions with Sam on Monday. The next few weeks are going to be rather busy for Ana. That is without the SIP take over.

Once I am home I dismiss Taylor and he goes to his office. Sawyer asks Gail to join us in the lounge room. Ana stands holding onto my arm then tells me she is ready so I get Sawyer to go and get Taylor. Gail and I position ourselves either side of Ana and wait until I see Taylor. Taylor is walking beside Luke as Ana starts walking unaided towards Taylor. His knees start to tremble and Ana starts to giggle. Sawyer is ready to catch Taylor if his knees give way.

 **Taylor's POV**

It is strange that Mr Grey dismissed me but not Sawyer. Sitting in my office I can see Ana standing beside Mr Grey. Gail is now in the lounge room what is going on? Sawyer appears at my office door and asks me to follow him. Walking beside Sawyer towards the lounge room I see movement in front of me. Ana is walking without her crutches or Mr grey's arm. FUCK my knees are trembling. What is it with Ana revealing her progress that makes my knees buckle? Ana is now giggling she must have realise my knees have gone all wobbly. No wonder Sawyer was walking so close to me. Gail has the biggest smile on her face and I know that she is so proud of Ana's progress. Hell so am I. Who would have thought she would come this far in just under 6 months. Ana is like a daughter to me and I would do anything for her. I feel the lump in my throat grow just thinking about how proud I am of Ana.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: My apologises for the delay in this chapter. I have had a house full the last few days. Hopefully I will return to updating daily.**

* * *

 **Saturday**

 **Christian's POV**

Neither of us are in any hurry to get out of bed this morning. The weather is miserable and the perfect for staying in bed all day. Just thinking about being in this bed all day with Ana has my cock twitching. Unfortunately though we have a few things to work on regarding SIP. This time next week Welch, Barney and there teams will be overhauling SIP.

Finally I convince Ana it's time to get out of bed and have a shower. She sees the smirk on my face and knows exactly what I mean about having a shower. She quickly gets out of bed, grabs her crutch and wiggles her arse on her way into the bathroom. Hell that arse is mighty fine.

Jumping out of bed I follow her into the bathroom and find her leaning into the shower turning the tap on. I stand behind her pressing my erection against her arse and wrapping my arms around her waist. She stands back up and I move one hand to her breast and the other to her folds. Ana leans her head against my shoulder and I start kissing her neck. She rolls her head to the side allowing me better access to her neck and ear. My right hand fingers start working there magic on her folds and clit. While my left hand massages her breast and tweaks her nipples. Ana rubs her arse against my cock. Pressing my thumb against her clit I slide my finger inside her and rewarded with her warmth. Gliding my finger in and out of her I am again rewarded when a low moan escapes Ana's lips. So I slide a second finger inside her and move them in and out while applying different amounts of pressure to her clit. Ana raises her hands and starts running them through my hair. Nibbling on Ana's neck I reach her ear lobe and gently bite down. Her body tenses and I know it won't be long before she cums. I continue my actions until she cums around my fingers. Slipping my fingers out of Ana I take a small step back before I tell her to widen her stance slightly and hold onto the grab rails. This makes her body slightly bend pushing her against me again and I position myself so that my tip is at her entrance. My cock glides into Ana and for a few moments allow Ana to adjust to the fullness that she is feeling. Gently at first I move then I increase my thrusts until I am thrusting at a steady rhythm. I can feel Ana's body reacting but I realise I need her touch.

Slipping out of Ana I tell her to turn around. Taking her left leg I lift it and hold it against my hip and glide back into her. Ana's hands go straight to my chest one is running up and down while the other is flicking my nipples. Leaning down I kiss Ana deeply. My tongue enters her mouth and our tongues start to dance. My other hand is resting on her arse gently squeezing it occasionally. Ana is starting to build again so I start thrusting faster. I look into her eyes and know this is where I belong. Ana has my heart, my body and soul. There is nothing I wouldn't do for Ana. I kiss Ana between her ear and shoulder. A few more thrust sees Ana cum around me. I continue thrusting until I cum. Lowering Ana's leg I slide out of her and reach for the shower gel so that I can wash her. Once we are both clean we get out of the shower, dry each other and get dressed.

 **Ana's POV**

WOW the sex in the shower was fantastic. Obviously Christian has been reading my notes or he has been doing his own research. I am now in the library trying to work on some SIP stuff for Christian but my mind keeps going back to the shower.

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Concentration

Christian,

How is your concentration? I can't concentrate all I can think about is the shower. Am I the only one?

Ana  
Distracted

* * *

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Fuck ups.

Ana,

You are not the only one who can't concentrate. Barney is going to be rather amused when he looks at my login report. We are trialling it at the moment. I keep fucking it up.

Christian  
Equally distracted

* * *

Poor Christian has no one to blame but himself he was the one who started the shower shenanigans. I give up trying to work on the SIP documents and head into Christian's study to have a look at the login system. Christian rolls his chair back for me to sit down on his lap. I position myself to one side so that Christian can still see what he is doing. His arms are either side of my body with his fingers resting on the keyboard. He logs out of the system and then back in and opens some files that Barney has set up. After messing around in the system opening and closing different files Christian logs out. He logs back in but uses the main login account. Once he is in the system he goes to the login report and it shows the person, what files they accessed, how long in each file, if the file was idle and how long, date accessed and time accessed. Christian wasn't joking when he said Barney would be amused. I can see that Christian accessed the same file 5 times in a matter of minutes.

Christian has logged out of the computer and hands me the updated Employee contract. The first thing I notice is about the commission and that it will now be paid monthly after the performance reports have been reviewed. Of course they will receive a base wage each week. The payroll department will receive the commission payment reports by the 7th of the month and payment is to be made the next pay period.

Once both of us are happy with the new agreement we move onto discussing Miss Summer and her new duties that she will have. Now she will also be responsible for emailing the reports to the email address that Barney sets up. The reports will include the login system reports for each employee and all financial reports for each month. Miss Summer will have access to the employee login in reports including her own. Only Christian and I will be able to access the Master login account which will log our access to the system.

Christian is going to email Carrick with all the contracts on Wednesday so that they can be given to the staff on Friday after SIP has been signed over. The staff will then have the weekend to go over the contracts and sign. If they have any questions they are to ask Miss Summer who will email or call Carrick.

Both of us are surprised at how much we actually got through when we worked together. We head out of the study, snuggle up on the lounge and watch the lightening show outside. My eyes are getting rather heavy so I snuggle into Christian's chest and close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

 **Christian's POV**

Hell I didn't realise we could get through so much with us both working in the same room. I thought having Ana so close to me that I would be distracted but it seems I was more distracted when she was in the library. At least we have most things sorted for the SIP take over. Barney will be able to see if there is any glitches or floors in the system after my playing around with the program today.

Shit I forgot to tell Ana about going to Bellevue for dinner tomorrow night. I look down and realise Ana has fallen asleep. This week is going to be huge for Ana so I let her sleep. As I sit here with Ana in my arms I think about our date tonight. Chinese takeout sounds good that way Ana doesn't have to worry about cooking. A nice relaxing soak in the bath before curling up together in bed sounds like a perfect night. Wicked thoughts start flooding into my mind about being 'curled' up in bed with Ana. I think it may be time to try out a few positions that I seen on that website Ana showed me. Shit thinking about it is making my cock twitch.

While Ana sleeps I check my emails on my phone. I get a text message from Elliot asking if we will be at dinner tomorrow night. So I reply and tell him we will be there. I haven't really seen or heard from Elliot since the morning that we told Mia about Ethan.

Shit Kavanagh's name is going to be in the media soon because of the skank being charged. It might be time to have the same notification alert system set up for Kavanagh and skank. I will get Barney onto it first thing tomorrow morning. Taylor will have it on his phone as well. Let's hope more males have come forward so the police dig deeper and find that file minus my name. Taylor's contact at the Police station will notify him if they are going to search her apartment and the minute we know, Barney will access the file and remove any details about me. There are enough names on that list without mine.

After our relaxing bath I carry Ana to our bed. Looking down at her I smile a wicked smile and place her on our bed. I move to the end on the bed and climb onto the bed and kneel at Ana's feet. Gently I bend her legs and spread them open. I position my body so I am lying between her legs. Her feet are now positioned either side of my waist. I nuzzle my face against her pussy inhaling her scent. Fuck she smells so divine. Looking up at Ana I start nibbling on her folds. My tongue slips between her folds and I start flicking my tongue over her clit. With my fingers I spread her folds and run my tongue around her entrance which sends a shiver through Ana's body. Licking her from her entrance to the tip of her clit I change how fast and hard I lick each time. I am rewarded with the taste her juices on the tip of my tongue so I focus licking her juices into my mouth. Once her juices have stopped seeping from her body I move my body so I am hovering over her. Leaning down I kiss her deeply. Ana has other ideas and wraps her legs around my hips and pulls me towards her body. My erection tickling her folds she tightens her legs further. I position the tip of my cock at her entrance and slide into Ana. Ana really tightens her legs around my body holding me tight against her body. I am buried deep and to be honest I don't want to move. Nothing else matters when I am with Ana like this. Ana wriggles her hips which brings me back to the here and now. Slowly I start moving and Ana's hands are resting on my chest. Leaning down I leave a trail of light kisses from Ana's shoulder, up her neck, along her jaw line, to her lips then along her jaw line down her neck and stopping when I reach her other shoulder. I make my way back up her neck until I reach her ear. Gently I nibble and suck on her ear. Ana's breathe hitches when I suck her ear into my mouth. Now I am thrusting into Ana at a decent pace. Ana takes my face in her hands and brings me back to her lips. She nibbles on my lip before sucking it into her mouth. I groan as Ana releases my lip and kisses me. Her tongue slips in between my lips and makes contact with my tongue. Our tongues start stroking each other and I find myself thrusting into Ana a little faster than I was. Hell I can feel Ana's walls pulsating around my cock. I take my hand and tweak her nipple between my fingers. Ana deepens our kiss and within moments she cums around me. Without warning Ana bites down on my tongue making me thrust into her harder than I was. Fuck I don't want to hurt her. I thrust faster until I cum. Still buried inside Ana she releases her legs from around my body and I manage to flip us over so I am on my back and she is still inside me.

Wrapping my arms around Ana I place one hand on her arse and the other hand I run up and down her back. Ana rests her head on my chest and places her hand over my heart. Nothing is said as we both wait for our breathing to return to normal. I kiss the top of Ana's head. Ana's breathing has evened out and I realise she has fallen asleep. Whispering Sweet dreams my beautiful girl to Ana. I close my eyes and treasure the feeling of being buried deep inside Ana.

 **Ana's POV**

Waking a few hours later I move my head slightly to get comfortable again. Lying here thinking about our future. Christian and I have discussed having a baby but not until both of us agree the time is right. If I am honest with myself I would prefer to be married before I have a baby but I really do want a baby with Christian once I have fully recovered. What am I going to do? This is something I really need to think about. Christian and I can discuss this again once I am recovered. I guess it will also depend on what Dr Hayes says when we make the appointment.

Christian asks what is bothering me. Shit I didn't even realise he was awake. I tell him I am thinking about this week with my pool, gym and driving sessions. There is no way I am going to tell him I was thinking about having a baby again. Actually this week is worrying me a little. Am I taking on too much all at once? I know my pool sessions with Sam are not going to be easy. Fuck I don't even know if my bikini will fit me or if it is ever appropriate for my sessions with Sam. It may be a mad dash to the shops tomorrow to buy some swim wear. Christian holds me against him and tells me everything is going to be fine. He tells me that he has actually cleared his schedule on Monday so he can come with me for my pool session. I start laughing and tell him it may be a waste of time. He looks at me with a puzzled look and I tell him I am not even sure if my bikini will fit me. I can see the glint in his eye before he tells me if it was just us for the session then there would be no need for the bikini. Fuck his cock just twitched when he spoke about not needing a bikini. Christian says that we will go see Caroline Acton to purchase new swim wear. I nod and kiss Christian's chest and feel him kiss the top of my head.

Relaxing against Christian I take in the closeness I am feeling right at this moment. My breathing slows as I relax completely and I must drift back off to sleep.

 **Sunday**

Waking up I see the sunlight filtering through the curtains. Christian's hand is still positioned on my arse and his other hand is on top of mine which is over his heart. I move my fingers and stroke his chest. He realises that I am awake so he says good morning. Yes it is indeed a good morning. Any morning that I wake up with Christian buried inside me is definitely a good morning. I wriggle my hips so I rub against Christian. His cock comes to life and starts to harden. Just the reaction I wanted. Again I wriggle my hips and Christian groans. "I want to feel all of you inside me. This is what I crave when I am not with you, our bodies melding together as one."

We lay like this for another 30 minutes before we realise it is nearly 9am and we still have some SIP things to sort through. Reluctantly I lift my hips and Christian slips out of me. Instantly the empty feeling returns. We head for a shower and I climb in behind Christian and hold my body against his. My hands head south one grasps his cock while the other starts fondling his balls. Slowly I start pumping my hand along his cock. I apply different amounts of pressure to his cock as I go. Kissing Christian's back as I continue to stroke him. Christian starts to moan and I know he is getting close so I stroke him as massage his balls. My thumb moves to his perineum and I apply pressure which tips him over the edge and he comes hard and fast. I start to giggle when I hear Christian hiss fuck Ana. It works every time. He comes so hard that it trickles down the shower wall. I move around to Christian's front, reach for the shower gel and loofah and wash him all over. Christian returns the gesture and washes my body before we get out of the shower and get dressed.

After breakfast I head into the library and Christian to his study.

 **Christian's POV**

Finally I am making head way with the security and IT upgrades for SIP. Welch and Barney will be at SIP on Friday night to implement all the changes. Welch is setting up the system so that he can remotely access the feed here at GEH. There will be a security room set up at SIP on the ground floor. Only 1 person will monitor the cameras from the security room during the day.

We arrive at Bellevue for dinner. Everyone is here and sitting in the lounge room. Elliot starts talking about a few houses that he will be renovating soon. As much as I love Escala it is not suitable for raising a child. Maybe I need to start looking around to see what is out there. I know that it will be a little while before any children come along but there is no harm in looking. We all discuss what has been happening in our lives. Ana and I still haven't told the rest of my family about the SIP purchase so only dad knows.

Mia is still seeing Greg and she seems very happy. All I want for Mia is for her to be happy and that he respects her. Elliot and Krystal are moving in together in the next few weeks. For Elliot that is a HUGE step. I am happy for both Mia and Elliot. My life is perfect with Ana.

After dinner we head back to Escala and snuggle up in bed. It has started to rain again. Wrapping my arms around Ana we both drift off to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

**Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

These pool sessions with Sam are really giving my body a work out. The water makes it harder to move but I have noticed that each day I am improving. On Monday Luke struggled not to laugh at my antics in the pool. Let's just say I spent most of the time trying to stand up. I kept falling over as I was not use to it. Today Sam has me walking across the pool but she has attached some light weights to my ankles. The water is only waist deep so I have to use my strength to keep my body upright. Sam walks beside me in case I fall badly. But if I am honest there is no real reason for Sam to be walking beside me.

Once my session with Sam ends I head off to meet with Robert for my driving lesson. Luke's nerves are starting to settle. On Monday he was petrified that I would somehow injure myself. He forgot that Robert had pedals as well and would stop the car before anything bad could happen. Yesterday Robert told me that I would be driving on the main roads today not the hospital grounds. Luke is a little concerned about me driving on the main roads but I need to be able to drive on them if I want to be given the all clear to drive on my own.

Robert was rather impressed on how I handled driving on the main roads. After the first 15 minutes I have the hang of it again and we drive around Seattle before returning to the hospital. Once I have said goodbye to Robert I get Luke to call Taylor and see what Christian's schedule is. After getting the all clear Luke and I head to GEH. I want to surprise Christian for lunch. Arriving at GEH Luke walks with me to Taylor's office. Luke heads out to get some lunch and Taylor escorts me up to Christian's office. It is now that I realise that I have never been here before. Taylor introduces me to Andrea before we head to Christian's office door. Knocking on the door I hear Christian say enter. Before Taylor opens the door he tells me quietly to stay out of sight until he has spoken to Christian.

 **Christian's POV**

I hear someone knocking on my door and since Andrea hasn't buzzed I know it is Taylor so I tell him to Enter. He takes a few moments before he actually opens the door. Once he enters he leaves the door open and has a smug look on his face. I ask Taylor what he wants and he tells me it's not what he wants, it's what he has for me that is important. Why is Taylor talking in riddles? What does he mean? I am about to say something to him about his cryptic message when I hear a giggle from outside my office door. That giggle that I know so well. Ana is here standing outside my office. I stand up heading for the open door and look outside and find Ana standing there looking beautiful as always. Taking her into my arms I kiss her gently before taking her back into my office. I dismiss Taylor and Ana tells me Sawyer will be here shortly with some lunch. At the moment I don't care about lunch all I care about is the fact that Ana has come to see me at work. I ask Ana why the visit and she tells me that she decided that she wanted to see where I worked. After Sawyer delivers lunch Ana and I have a relaxing lunch on the sofa.

Before Ana leaves my email pings and I see that it is an email from Dad. I move to my desk and take Ana with me. Sitting in the office chair I have her sit on my lap like she does at home. Opening the email from dad we both read it.

From: Carrick Grey  
To: Christian Grey  
Subject: Contracts needed

Christian,

Please send me the contracts so that I have them for Friday. Once everything is signed over then I will issue all the contracts. Everything is in place for 1pm Friday.

Carrick Grey  
Lawyer

* * *

Shit I nearly forgot. We need to have the funds transferred over so that payment can be made. Speaking with Ana I tell her that I will organise the money to be transferred. I explain to Ana that it will be easier if the whole amount is transferred from one account. She insists that she will transfer her half of the funds into my account when I get home tonight.

After Ana has left I quickly email dad requesting the bank details. Once that has been done I continue working on the file that I was working on when Ana arrived.

 **Ana's POV**

Sam worked my arse off this afternoon. I thought I was going to collapse at the end of the session. Hell I walked all around the apartment. Up and down the stairs numerous times. That is without the reaching up and bending down tasks she had me doing.

Christian will be home in a few minutes so I head into the library and fire up my laptop. Logging in I boot up the internet so that I can access my online banking. When James paid his damages I set up a separate account for that money. I was lucky enough that I could open the account online and Christian deposited the cheque on my behalf. Apart from purchasing SIP I have not touched any of the money. Kate still hasn't paid her damages but she still has time. When Kate does pay then I will have $272,500 in that account. Shit that is a lot of money. I really need to find out how much I owe for my student loans and pay them in full. Christian walks into the library and kisses the top of my head. Logging into my online banking I ask Christian for the details so I can transfer the money. Eventually Christian gives me the details. Hell he wasn't going to let me pay my share for SIP. There is no way I am allowing him to pay for my half. We are going into this as equal partners.

 **Friday**

Today is going to be HUGE. I have my pool session, driving lesson and a physio session with Sam which I have reduced to 2 hours. Christian has organised for us to go out tonight and celebrate.

During my driving lesson with Robert he comments that I have improved significantly and he thinks I will only need a few more lessons. A few more lessons and I will be able to drive without restrictions. Robert suggests that I actually have a few lessons driving my own car so that I get use to driving it. I will speak to Christian about it over the weekend.

After my lesson we head home and I have lunch with Gail and Luke before heading into the library. I fire up the laptop and waste some time looking on the internet. My email pings alerting me to an email from Christian.

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: It's Official.

Ana,

Congratulations Cupcake it is now officially OURS. Dad emailed me after the papers were signed and money was handed over. The contracts are being delivered, by dad, within the next hour.

Christian  
Co-Owner with my Cupcake

* * *

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Fantastic

Christian,

Congratulations to you too Popsicle. I really can't believe that we have done this. Your dad has been fantastic throughout this whole process. I love you Popsicle. Sam will be here shortly so I may not answer.

Ana  
Co-owner with my Popsicle

* * *

I shut down the laptop and make my way out to the lounge room and wait for Sam to arrive.

 **Carrick's POV**

The meeting regarding SIP went smoothly. As per Christian and Ana's instructions once the documents were signed, money handed over and the keys given to me I leave the meeting and head to SIP. When I arrive I am ushered into Miss Summer's office. We discuss the new employee contracts that need to be given to all staff this afternoon. I explain to her that the new owner wants her to advertise for the position of Editors Assistant as soon as possible. She agrees that the position needs to be filled and tells me she will aim to have it advertised over the weekend. Finally I give her the email address (owner ) that she is to use to contact the owner. I also give her my contact details including my email address and I explain that the owner may not respond straight away. If she needs to contact the owners quickly I tell her to contact me with the issue and I will contact the owner.

After leaving SIP I head towards GEH. While I drive to GEH I think to myself that Miss Summer seems nice enough. Hopefully Christian and Ana won't have any issues/problems with her. I give it 12 months and Christian and Ana will have SIP thriving. Christian and Ana will not allow SIP to go backwards. I am going to have Miss Summer release a press release on Monday announcing that SIP has a new owner and that they hope to expand into different genres within the next 3 months and ask authors to consider SIP.

 **Christian's POV**

Since Ana is going to her session with Sam I start thinking about tonight. I have my usual table booked at the Mile High Club. Tonight we are celebrating. Grabbing my phone I call Gail.

"Mrs Jones I need to discuss with you what I want done after Ana and I go out for dinner tonight... After we leave I would like you to place a bottle of champagne in the chiller. In the bathroom I want the tea light candles positioned around the bath. Place those fake candles around our bedroom and switch them on at 8pm... Thank you Mrs Jones and not a word to Ana... Good bye." I hang up and return to my work.

Andrea buzzes me to tell me dad is here and I tell her to send him in. Dad hands over the master set and a spare set of keys for SIP. We discuss what happened when he seen Miss Summer and gave her the new employee contracts. The email account that Miss Summer is to use to contact "The Owner" was set up and given to her. Ana and I will access this email account from home. After Dad leaves I realise it is already 4pm and I am leaving early today so I shut down the computer. Grabbing the keys and documents that dad had given me I head down to Welch's office. Welch and Barney are going to be at SIP tonight at 8pm to get their respective crews started. I hand Welch the spare set of the keys so that he can gain access tonight. Ana and I will be dropping in after our dinner at the Mile High Club. Speaking with Welch he informs me that everything is ready for tonight. Finding Taylor we leave and head to Escala.

Ana is showered and standing in the closet trying to decide what to wear. Walking to the closet I find the powder blue chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline and sequin bodice (dress 5). The wrap that mom and dad gave Ana for her birthday will go perfectly with this dress. I head to the shower so that Ana can get ready.

Tonight I want Ana on my arm without her arm crutch. If I am honest I actually hope that Ana and I are photographed tonight and an article is published so that Ana's name again is associated with mine. Miss Summer would be crazy not to employ Ana with her connection to me. I am well known and who wouldn't want to work with Christian Grey's girlfriend. Ana's name will draw authors to SIP and Miss Summer hopefully will realise this. Miss Summer contacted dad and has assured him that the editor assistant position will be advertised over the weekend. Once the position is advertised Ana will be emailing her resume. I really hope that I don't have to get dad to override Miss Summer's decision when employing the new assistant.

I find Ana standing at the bathroom mirror applying her lip gloss when I get out of the shower. Ana sees me in the mirror watching her, she smiles at me as she picks up her hair brush and starts brushing her hair. I ask Ana to leave her hair down as I love how it cascades down her back. When we are in our room Ana walks over to her top draw and takes out her earrings and necklace that I purchased for her birthday. She asks me to put the necklace on while she slips the earrings into her ears. I notice that the signet ring that I got Ana is still on her finger. This puts a smile on my face.

When we arrive at the Mile High Club I notice that one of the journalists from the Seattle Times is sitting at the bar. I smile and nod before we are escorted to our table. Within minutes I see the same journalist come towards our table and take a photo with his phone. On the way home tonight I told Taylor to allow photos to be taken by journalists and explained why. Taylor was surprised but understood where I was coming from.

During dinner Ana and I enjoy a few glasses of champagne. As Ana and I leave the journalist says thank you for allowing him to take the photo. There is a method to my madness and he served a purpose tonight. Now it's time to take Ana to SIP.

Arriving at SIP I let us in the back entrance and head inside to find Welch and Barney. Both of them are in the new security room. I introduce Ana to both of them and leave them to continue what they were doing. Showing Ana around the building explaining what is going to change. The biggest change is all offices will have concealed cameras installed. Also Barney is setting up all the new systems on the new server. I am like a child in a candy store I am rather excited about us owning SIP together. This is OURS and I hope that this is only the beginning. I want everything to be ours. Finally we leave SIP and head home. On the way home Ana tells me that she is excited as well.

Arriving home I convince Ana to take a seat on the lounge. I head into our bathroom and run a bath before returning to the kitchen to open the Champagne, pour 2 glasses and return to Ana then I make a toast to us and the success of SIP. Picking up Ana I carry her to our room. Gail has set the fake candles up so our room is bathed in flickering light. Gently I lower Ana's legs to the floor and unzip her dress as she unbuttons my shirt. It doesn't take long for us to be both naked. I bend down and pick Ana up so she is over my shoulder before carrying her to the bathroom. Standing beside the bath I lower Ana so that she is standing in the bath before I get into the bath. Ana tells me to sit so I do as I am told and take a seat in the bath. Once I am seated Ana is standing in the bath her feet either side of my legs. The naughty thoughts come to my mind and while Ana is thinking I slide forward in the bath so that I am positioned between her legs. While Ana is preoccupied I flick my tongue against her folds. Holding Ana's thighs I nibble and lick Ana's folds and clit. Before long I realise that Ana's legs are starting to tremble so I stop as I go to slide back so I am against the bath Ana tells me to stay where I am as she looks at my erect cock. Ana starts to bend her knees and I realise she is trying to sit down so I hold her hips and help her sit down on my thighs. Wrapping her legs around my body pulls her closer to me. Fuck this could be interesting we have never had sex in the bath before. Ana has wriggled against me and her pussy is rubbing against my cock and I can't take it anymore. Gently I lift Ana and slide her onto my cock. Ana has the biggest grin on her face as she wiggles her hips. I can feel Ana's legs move and her feet are now beside my arse cheeks. Ana is in total control and rides my cock. She varies the speed and hardness of her movements. My mouth and one hand are focussing on her breasts while the other hand is on her back supporting it. Ana continues riding me. Fuck she looks so hot at the moment. My beautiful Ana riding me like her life depends on it. Her body starts to tense up and her walls start pulsating and I know that she is close to letting go. Sure enough Ana cums not long after. Placing my hands on her hips I continue moving her up and down my cock until I cum a few moments later. Ana wraps her legs around me again and tightens her hold on me so that I am pushed as deep as possible inside her. She rests her head on my chest as my arms wrap around her body. We stay like this until the water starts getting a little cool. I am trying to think how to get us out of the bath without losing what we have at this moment. Unfortunately I can't think of a way to get us both out safely so I lift Ana off my cock and position her so that she is sitting in the bath between my legs. I lift myself out of the bath checking the floor to see if we spilt any water on the floor. Reaching into the bath I lift Ana out and stand her up. We dry each other completely before I take her hand and lead her into our room. I start to chuckle when I see the ottoman is still in my bedroom but it has been placed under the table. My thoughts are wicked and I place Ana on the bed before pulling the ottoman out from under the table.

Ana and I are at the ottoman and I sit down with her standing between my legs. I lay back on the ottoman and Ana straddles my thighs and the ottoman. Her hands are stroking my cock making me rather hard and wanting her again. Using her arms and legs as leverage she shifts her hips forward and places her entrance at the tip of my cock. I shiver with excitement. Ana slides down my cock ever so slowly. She is teasing me but I love it when she is like this. My hands move to her breasts and start working there magic of stroking, massaging and tweaking. Finally I am inside of Ana and she uses her legs to start moving me in and out of her pussy. Holy FUCK this is unreal. As Ana continues to ride me I find that my hips are thrusting up to meet her. Suddenly Ana stops with only my tip inside her I smile at her before I use my legs to thrust my hips upwards so that I am again inside her. I continue to use my legs to thrust in and out playing with her nipples at the same time. It must start driving Ana a little wild because she pushes me so that I am back against the ottoman and she starts moving again. Before long both of us are coming. Ana rests against my body for a few minutes before I sit us both up and hold Ana's legs and carry her to the end of our bed and I climb onto the bed and walk up the bed on my knees and gently lower Ana onto the mattress using my arms to lower us. I start moving in and out of Ana, making love to her slowly and sensually. Worshipping her body is my priority at this moment. Eventually we both reach our release and I roll us onto my back. Ana as usual snuggles into my body and drifts off to sleep. What a perfect night with my perfect Ana. "I love you my beautiful Ana. Have sweet Christian dreams." I tell her. Watching her sleep listening to her even breathing lulls me to sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

**Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

Waking this morning my legs are a little sore but I don't mind considering how much I enjoyed the sex on the ottoman last night. Christian must have seen that position when I showed him that website. Not wanting to disturb Christian I close my eyes again and think about what we have to do this weekend. Everything needs to be sorted at SIP by Monday morning. Christian is confident that Welch and Barney will have everything sorted for Monday morning. We need to email the press release to Miss Summer along with the new login details for the manuscript login system. Miss Summer left the current working manuscripts on her desk yesterday afternoon. All manuscripts were to be coded stating Editor and Assistant/s who the manuscript had been assigned to. Barney has one of his personnel scanning the manuscripts into the system and filing them in the relevant files. Christian assures me that the staff will only be able to access the manuscripts that have been assigned to them. From now on all manuscripts that have been signed to SIP will be either scanned or uploaded to the system. Miss Summer hopefully will push for the Author's to provide us with a saved copy of the manuscript. It saves paper doing it that way and allows us to get the changes to the Author quicker then courier. Also if the manuscripts are in the system I can remotely access them from home under the master login.

Once we have had breakfast Christian heads to his study and I head to the library. Firing up my laptop I open up the web browser and look to see if the Editor's Assistant Job has been advertised. To my surprise it has been so I spruce up my resume and access my email hotmail email address that I used when at WSU.

From: Anastasia Steele  
To: Annabelle Summer _  
_Subject: Application for Editors Assistant

Miss Summer,

Please find attached a copy of my resume and cover letter regarding the position of Editor's Assistant that was advertised. I believe honesty is the best policy so I need to disclose that I am currently recovering from a car accident and require physio every day. Currently my sessions are 4 hours per day and I am hoping these sessions will only continue for another month. I am willing to work outside office hours from home if this is permitted. Do not allow me restrictions interfere with me being considered for this position.

Kind Regards,

Anastasia Steele.

* * *

All I can do now is wait. I know that no emails can be viewed until Monday as Barney is working on the server. At least that is one thing I can tick of my list for today. Christian is going to write the press release. Logging into the owner email account I start writing the email to Miss Summer about the procedure for the new manuscript login system. Barney gave Christian the step by step procedure last night along with the username and passwords for each employee.

From: Owner  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Manuscript login system

Miss Summer,

Outlined below is the procedure for the new manuscript login system that has been set up at SIP. This new system has been tested and all current working manuscripts are available on the system. The only manuscripts that are to be available on the login system are those signed to SIP for publishing. All other manuscripts will remain as hard copies until a decision is made about publishing.

Manuscript Login System procedure.

1\. Enter username and password  
2\. Select the manuscript and click open.  
3\. Work on the manuscript.  
4\. When finished save the file and exit the system.

Currently the usernames and passwords are the employee's name and the password is admin. The first time that the employee logs into the system it will prompt them to change the password. For example. _Login:_ Annabelle Summer _Password:_ admin

How to assign a manuscript.

1\. Scan or upload manuscript into the system.  
2\. Click Save manuscript and enter title and author details.  
3\. Once it is saved right click the file and select Assign manuscript.  
4\. Click on the Editor and Editor's Assistant who will be responsible for the manuscript and click save.

The manuscript will now be accessible to the editor and assistant. Repeat steps 3 and 4 to add or remove names from the manuscript file.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Before I send the email I want Christian to check that I have included all the details so I save it as a draft email.

 **Christian's POV**

I am in the process of writing the Press release regarding the new ownership of SIP.

 _Press Release – Seattle Independent Publishing_

 _I Annabelle Summer from Seattle Independent Publishing (SIP) am pleased to announce that on Friday SIP was taken over and is now under new ownership. The new owner is going to be expanding into different genres in the next 3 months. We at SIP are asking Authors to consider SIP when submitting their manuscripts for publishing. The previous owner allowed SIP to slump into a deep hole but the new owner is determined to have SIP thriving and publishing books again on a regular basis. SIP has a few changes that will be happening in the near future but be assured that these changes will allow SIP to grow and flourish and give the other publishing houses a run for their money._

Finally that is complete and I email it to dad so that he can deal with it on Monday morning. Barney has rang me and told me that the manuscript login usernames and passwords have been set up. Once the manuscripts are in the system they will be assigned to the relevant employees. The master login will have access to ALL manuscripts that are being published by SIP at all times.

Needing a break I head into the library to see what Ana has been doing. I find her looking at the laptop screen with a funny look on her face. Walking over I see why she is looking the way she is. There is an article about us and that picture from last night.

 _Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele venture out._

 _Last night Mr Grey and Miss Steele were seen at the Mile High Club having dinner. Both looked very happy and did not try and hide the fact that they were out in public. Miss Steele was walking without her arm crutches but you could see that Mr Grey was supporting her as she walked. We wish Miss Steele all the best with the remainder of her recovery._

Wow that is different to the crap that has been written about us in the past. I make a mental note of who wrote the article. Now I know why Ana had the funny look. She smiles at me and tells me that I look rather handsome in that photo. I laugh and ask her how things are going with the email regarding the login system. Ana opens up the email and I quickly check it overt and tell her to send it.

There isn't much more we can do until Barney and Welch finish working there magic at SIP.

 **Monday**

Everything went smoothly at SIP. Welch has the security guy situated in the security office and all cameras are operational including the empty offices. The only place the cameras were not placed was in the actual toilet stalls. Barney got the new server up and running. All email addresses have been added to the server so that the emails can be monitored if required. I have given both Barney and Welch the day off today since they worked all weekend. Hopefully Ana will get a reply regarding her application for the editor's assistant position. The press release has been released to the media.

Looking at the time I am a little concerned as I know Ana has a driving lesson in Cupcake this morning. Thankfully Sawyer will be with her and driving her to and from her lesson. I won't be completely relaxed until I know she has finished her lesson and Sawyer is driving her home. Finally Sawyer notifies me that Ana is home at Escala and the lesson in cupcake went better than expected. I wonder what that means.

Ros calls and asks me to join her in the meeting room. When I arrive I see she has the documents relating to our latest acquisition on the table and she is rather stressed. I ask what the problem is and she tells me that there is a major issue with the management team and it can't be fixed from here in Seattle. She continues and says one of us is going to have to go to New York and sort out the problem. Ros reminds me that she is on 2 weeks leave after today which means I am going to have to go myself. FUCK just what I DON'T need at the moment. I question Ros on how long the issue will take to fix and she tells me it should only take a day or so. Shit I don't want to leave Ana but I can't take her with me and interrupt her sessions with Sam. Ros and I sort a few things out and I head back to my office.

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Unplanned trip

Ana,

I have to go to New York to sort out a few issues with the management team. Taylor will be coming with me and I plan on leaving Wednesday morning so that I am in New York just after midday. Hopefully I can get this all sorted and return home late Wednesday night if not it will be Thursday that I will return. I am going to miss you so much as this is the first time we will be apart since you left hospital. Love you Ana.

Christian  
Annoyed at having to leave

* * *

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: NY Trip.

Christian,

Please don't feel bad. This is your company and there will be times that you have to travel. I will miss you too Christian but we have email and our phones to keep in contact. Hopefully you will only need to be gone for the day and your arms will be wrapped around me again Wednesday night. We can talk about this more tonight. Love you too Christian.

Ana  
A little sad

* * *

Ana is right we will still be able to contact one another. Hopefully this is the first and last time Ana and I are separated. I am not sure how I am actually going to cope not having her beside me if we have to stay overnight in New York. Calling Stephan I tell him to lodge the paperwork for our flight to New York. Wheels are to be up at 4am and down at midday New York time. I am hoping that I can have these issues sorted by 6 pm so that I am in the air again and home just after 8:30pm. Looking at the file Ros was looking at I can see exactly where the problem lies. Some idiot has worded one of the management team contracts wrong. I will need legal to sort this issue. Grabbing the phone I call Daniel and tell him to prepare to fly to New York with me. I request that he have the employee contracts that were written up with him and all other documents that have been filed in the legal department.

 **Ana's POV**

Cupcake drives like a dream. Robert was rather impressed with my driving skills today. It won't be long before I will be able to drive unsupervised. Luke is driving me home after my lesson. When we arrive home Gail has prepared me a lovely chicken and salad wrap for lunch. Once I have finished it I head into the study and fire up the laptop. I find an email from Christian. So I replied. Remembering about my hotmail account I check it and find an email regarding my application.

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Editor's Assistant Application

Miss Steele,

Thank you for your application for the Editor's Assistant position that was advertised over the weekend. Please answer the following questions at your earliest convenience.

1\. Why SIP?  
2\. What can you bring to SIP?  
3\. Why are you the best applicant for this position?

Annabelle Summer  
Seattle Independent Publishing

* * *

Oh hell does this mean that they are actually considering me for this position. I open a new message and answer the questions.

From: Anastasia Steele  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Responses to the Questions

Miss Summer please find below my answers to the questions asked by you in the previous email.

 **Why SIP?** SIP is a small publishing firm which I find more appealing. Being a small means that the authors that are signed to SIP are not after the fame that a big publishing firm usually promises its authors. Although being small does not mean that SIP strives for anything less than success for the author.

 **What can I bring to SIP?** Nearly 6 months ago I graduated from WSU with an English Major so I can bring my knowledge about literature to SIP. My time at WSU taught me how to prioritise my work and make sure that I complete every aspect of the task given. My grades show that I am a hard worker and remain focussed.

 **Why am I the best applicant for this position?** I believe I am the best person for this position as I have an English Major from WSU. Also for as long as I can remember I have been fascinated by books. My father instilled in me that working hard earns the respect of your colleagues. Working hard does not scare me if it did I would never have finished my studies. I have determination and do not give up until I am completely satisfied with the outcome. In my personal life my determination has seen me recover quicker than expected from my car accident. I am like a dog with a bone and will not stop until I achieve my ultimate goal.

Should you require any further information please contact me at your earliest convenience.

Anastasia Steele

* * *

There I have sent off my responses to the questions. Looking at the time I realise that Sam will be here in 15 minutes. I shut down the laptop and head into the lounge room. Sam arrives and we head down to the gym. Luke has been working with me on the treadmill and I am now able to jog the mile like before but now I am not using the treadmill to support me as much. Sam notices an exercise ball in the corner and fetches it. She has me sitting on the ball balancing while she throws a knotted up towel at me. My balance has improved a great deal and she is happy that my core strength has improved as well. After an hour session in the gym we head back upstairs and I am left to walk around the apartment with Sam following behind. Sam has me doing tasks in the kitchen. By the end of the session I am able to get 2 plates from the cupboard and carry them to the breakfast bar without any support. I am also able to carry a cup of tea from the kitchen bench around to where I would sit at the breakfast bar. Before Sam leaves she asks to speak with Gail which has me a little puzzled. Luke finds Gail and Sam asks Gail to leave a load of dirty washing beside the washing machine tomorrow. Gail is confused as well. It's not until Sam explains that it is part of my rehab. Apparently I need to learn how to load and unload the washing machine and dryer.

Christian comes home and I fill him in about my day including the fact that Robert was rather impressed with my driving of Cupcake. I get rather excited when I am telling Christian about my email from Miss Summer. Shit that reminds me I have looked at the owner email account today. We both stand and I head into the library while Christian goes to our room to take off suit and get into something a little more comfortable.

I fire up the laptop and login to the owner email account and there are emails from Miss Summer. Christian comes around the desk so I stand so that he can sit on the office chair once he is comfortable I sit on his lap leaning against his right shoulder. Together we read the emails.

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Owner  
Subject: Applications for Editor's Assistant position

Owner,

So far I have received 2 applications for the position. The first applicant is Anastasia Steele. If you are not from the Seattle area you would not know that Miss Steele is the current girlfriend of Christian Grey, CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings. We would be rather foolish not to interview Miss Steele for this position. Her name alone could pull authors to SIP. What author wouldn't want to have Christian Grey's girlfriend working on their book.

The second applicant was Miss Katherine Kavanagh. Miss Kavanagh recently published some rather nasty and untruthful articles about Mr Grey and Miss Steele. Her name has been tarnished in the media because of it.

I will not make a definite decision about interviews until after the applicants complete the 3 questions I am asking. Why SIP? What can they bring to SIP? Why are they the best applicant?

Should you require any more information do not hesitate to contact me.

Annabelle Summer  
SIP

* * *

"FUCK NO. There is no way that fucking bitch is going to be getting a job at SIP" Christian says rather loudly. Hell I agree there is no way I am going to allow her to work for us after all the crap she has pulled. In fact she still hasn't even paid us yet. Although I think Miss Summer is a little reluctant about employing her as well.

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Owner  
Subject: Manuscript login system

Owner,

All Staff have successfully gained access to the manuscript login system and have changed their passwords.

Annabelle Summer.

* * *

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Owner  
Subject: Miss Steele

Owner,

Miss Steele has responded to the 3 questions and I am rather happy with her responses. I wish to offer her an interview for the position regardless of who she is associated with. Her responses show that she is passionate about books and would be an asset to our team here at SIP. My only concern with Miss Steele is she is currently having physio sessions for 4 hours a day because of a car accident. However she has offered to work outside of normal office hours from home if that is permitted. I am seeking your input on whether Miss Steele could work from home using one of SIP's laptops. With your approval for Miss Steele to work from home after hours I will go ahead with the interview with Miss Steele next week.

Annabelle Summer  
SIP

* * *

I can feel the smile on my face widen when I read that she is happy with the responses I gave. Twisting my body so I am looking at Christian I can see the smile on his face. He tells me that he is so proud of me and that my responses have impressed her more than my association with him. I have Miss Summers approval wants to interview me for the position. Of course the owner is going to agree to allow me to work from home after hours. Hell I am co-owner of SIP.

From: Owner  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Anastasia Steele.

Miss Summer,

Please proceed with the interview of Miss Steele. I don't see any problems with Miss Steele working from home as long as the laptop she uses has all the latest system upgrades. If Miss Steele is successful then I will ensure that a laptop is available for her to work on whilst at SIP and at home.

Should you have any further questions do not hesitate to email.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

I start laughing after Christian has hit send. He starts laughing too. Of course I will have a laptop at my disposal. I will also be the only one who can access it. Actually I may suggest to Christian that I use my current laptop since it has all the access to the SIP email system already. All that Barney would need to do is install the manuscript login system. It would also mean that I could keep in contact with Christian during the day without having to use my phone.

Shutting down my laptop we head out to the breakfast bar. I tell Christian to take a seat as I head into the kitchen. Grabbing the oven mitt I take the first plate out of the warmer and place it in front of Christian before returning to the warmer and taking the second plate and placing it on the breakfast bar. I walk around and take my seat. Christian is still looking at me with his mouth wide open. Poor Christian didn't realise I was becoming so independent. Wait until he sees that I can actually walk unaided while carrying items. But I am going to leave that until after his New York Trip.


	52. Chapter 52

**Wednesday**

 **Christian's POV**

I don't want to wake Ana as it is so early. Gently I lean over and kiss her forehead. Telling her I love her and I will be home as soon as I can. Leaving our bedroom I feel my heart breaking. How am I going to handle not sleeping beside Ana tonight if I can't get this sorted today? Grabbing pen and paper I write Ana a quick note and leave it on the breakfast bar. We leave Escala at 3:15am to ensure that we are boarded and ready for takeoff at 4am.

During the flight Daniel sleeps and Taylor uses onboard tablet to keep up to date with any news relating to Ana or myself. Actually nothing more has been said about skank and her trial. Are the police gathering more evidence or have they decided to drag their feet. Maybe Taylor can speak to his contact at the police department when we return. I get up, head to the bedroom and take a hot shower. Once I am refreshed I get dressed in my suit ready for my meeting. Returning to my seat I see that Taylor is taking notes. This has me intrigued so I ask what he is up too. He tells me that it is Gail's birthday in a few weeks. Shit it just dawns on me now that yesterday was 6 months to the day since Ana's accident. Both of us forgot. I have less than 2 weeks to plan something for our 6 month anniversary. I have the Cartier gift certificate that I could use to purchase a gift.

 **Ana's POV**

Waking up this morning without Christian beside me feels strange. Especially since there is a possibility that he won't be home tonight. I make my way to the kitchen, make myself a cup of tea and sit at the breakfast bar. As I sit down I notice a note from Christian.

 _Ana,_

 _I couldn't wake you this morning you looked so peaceful. When we land I will call you. Today is going hard because of the not knowing if I will be home tonight. But believe me when I say I will do EVERYTHING in my power to get home to you. I love you Ana. You have my heart, body and soul._

 _Christian_

A few minutes later Gail makes her way into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. I decide on pancakes and ask Gail to join me for breakfast. Every time Christian goes away poor Gail looses Taylor as well. We chat while having breakfast. I start to giggle when Gail tells me about how she met Taylor.

"Mr Grey informed me that he had company for dinner. Once Mr Grey's dinner guest arrived they went and sat down at the table. When I walked into the dining room the guest had his back to me. Placing the plate down in front of Mr Grey he smiled. However I turned so I could put the plate in front of the guest my arms went to jelly and the plate slipped from my hands and tipped the meal all over Taylor."

Both of us can't stop laughing. I can imagine the look on both Christian and Taylor's faces. Gail continues.

"Once I apologised and cleaned up the mess Mr Grey asked me to get another plate for Taylor. When I returned this time I notice that Taylor was not at the table. So I place the plate on the table and head back towards the kitchen. I heard the door to my living quarters open so I quickly walked towards the door and found Taylor coming out of the quarters in clean clothes. That was the night that Taylor started working for Mr Grey."

Oh hell Gail and I make a good pair. She tips dinner over Taylor and I crash into Christian's SUV. Looking at the clock I see that it is nearly time to leave for my swimming session with Sam. Heading to our room I pack my swimming bag, get dressed and put on some comfortable shoes. Today we are taking cupcake again so that I can have my driving lesson in her. Luke is waiting for me at the breakfast bar when I return.

Just after my pool session started I heard my phone ring. I tell Luke to answer it as it will be Christian. Sure enough it was Christian letting me know he has landed. Luke tells Christian he will pass on the message. Sam is really working my body. She has me in deeper water power walking across the pool. The weights on my ankles have increased. For the last 15 minutes Sam has me swimming laps of the pool. Once I have finished my session I get dressed and ask Sam if we can extend our session this afternoon to 4 hours. Sam agrees to 4 hours so I tell her I will see here at 2pm as usual. On the way to my driving lesson Luke tells me that Christian has landed and he will call at 1pm Seattle time.

My driving lesson in cupcake goes rather well. I am getting use to her and Robert even had me driving along the I-5 so that I could get use to driving in heavy traffic again. Luke seemed to relax more today. Robert informs me that Friday will be my last lesson as he is rather happy with my driving. Luke gasps loudly which makes me turn to him. He is standing there shaking his head at me. Is he afraid of me driving without Robert in the passenger seat? If I am honest with myself I won't be driving around much as the congested traffic makes me nervous. So Luke has nothing to worry about. On the way home I put Luke out of his misery and explain that I won't be driving much. I have complete faith in Luke's driving. Having the restrictions lifted was so that if I had to drive somewhere I was able to. You never know when you may need to drive somewhere in an emergency.

Gail has lunch ready when Luke and I return. The 3 of us sit down at the breakfast bar and enjoy our lunch. After lunch I grab a bottle of water and head into the library. Firing up the laptop I check my email accounts. Starting with my hotmail account.

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Interview

Miss Steele,

We have considered your application and would like you to come to SIP for an Interview on Monday at 11am. If this time is not suitable please contact me as soon as possible and we will organise another time.

Annabelle Summer  
SIP

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Interview

Miss Summer,

Monday at 11 am is perfect. I look forward to seeing you then.

Anastasia Steele.

* * *

I will have to put that in my phone and I will tell Luke when I go back out to the kitchen. After a few minutes I am alerted to an email from Christian.

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Miss you

Ana,

I am sorry I called when you were in the middle of your swimming session with Sam, I forgot about the time difference. This meeting is fucking bull shit. The dumb arse management team thought they could trick me into extra entitlements. What they didn't count on was I would bring legal with me and all the contracts that they signed. Somehow they altered their copy of the agreement. Daniel should have this finalised within the next hour and we will be back in the air heading home. Since we will be on board ready to take off I won't be able to call you at 1pm Seattle Time. I hope to be home just after 6pm. Love you my beautiful Ana.

Christian  
Happy to be coming home

* * *

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Owner  
Subject: Interviews

Owner,

I have emailed Miss Steele regarding her interview that I have scheduled for Monday. After receiving Miss Kavanagh's responses to the questions I have ruled her out. Her answers were self centred and blamed everyone else for her down fall. There has been one other application and I am waiting for their responses to the questions.

Annabelle Summer  
SIP

* * *

I fire off an email to Miss Summer.

From: Owner  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Miss Kavanagh

Miss Summer,

After the interview on Monday email me with your thoughts about Miss Steele. Please forward to me Miss Kavanagh's responses and the name of the other applicant.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

I am curious to know how Kate responded to those questions. All I can do now is wait for Miss Summer to reply. Looking at the clock I realise Sam will be here shortly so I shut down the laptop and return to the breakfast bar. Luke is walking back from the security office and I tell him about my interview at SIP on Monday. He adds it to his schedule on his phone. I explain that I haven't told Christian yet as he is in the air heading home. Luke looks puzzled so I explain that the issue was sorted sooner than they thought.

My 4 hour session with Sam was intense. The first hour was spent in the gym, jogging on the treadmill and sitting on the exercise ball as Sam threw a netball to me. Back in the apartment Sam had me walking around without my crutch. In the lounge room she had me bending down, reaching up, getting onto the floor and back up again. In the kitchen the main focus was on me being able to carry a plate from the bench to the breakfast bar and back to the sink without assistance. Sam put some light items on the plate to represent food. The first few times I rolled the items off the plate but after that everything was fine. Gail came into the kitchen at 5pm to start dinner. That was our cue to move to a different area of the house. The last hour was spent negotiating the stairs without my arm crutch. Towards the end I could walk up the stairs with minimal touching of the hand rail but going down was harder and will take some time.

I take a seat at the breakfast bar and chat to Gail while I wait for Christian to get home. Christian arrives home and he has the biggest smile on his face. He kisses me gently on the lips before heading to our room to change. When he returns dinner is served. Over dinner Christian explains what happened in New York and I tell Christian that there are some emails from Miss Summer. Christian is livid about the stunt they pulled. Hell I don't blame him either. I am actually surprised they have a job after it but like Christian said they are all still on their 3 months probation period.

After dinner we head into the library and start up the laptop so that I can show Christian the emails from Miss Summer. Again I am sitting on Christian's lap and his arms are wrapped around my waist holding me close to his body. I am able to open the email program and see that Miss Summer has responded but I open the other emails first so that Christian can read them.

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Owner  
Subject: Requested information

Owner,

Please find following the requested information regarding Miss Kavanagh. The other applicant is Mr James Walters and his application has been rejected immediately.

 **Why SIP?** Why not?

 **What can you bring to SIP?** I can bring my journalist background and resources. My time at the Seattle Times ended prematurely. Mr Mabb should never have fired me I didn't do anything wrong. My articles were bringing readers to the website and selling printed copies. The Kavanagh name is well known because of my father.

 **Why are you the best applicant for this position**? Because I am. And my last name is Kavanagh as in Kavanagh Media.

As discussed earlier her responses have ruled her out of contention. So at the moment Miss Steele is the only person we will be interviewing but after reading her resume and responses I am 95% certain I will be offering her the position.

Annabelle Summer  
SIP

 **Christian's POV**

After the day I had in New York this shit takes the fucking cake. How fucking stupid is Miss Kavanagh? Thinking her name alone will get her a job. Stuff the fact that she blamed everyone but herself for getting fired. At least we didn't have to intervene to stop her from being employed at SIP. Ana has her interview on Monday and I am so proud of her. Shit won't that clash with her driving lesson? I ask Ana and she tells me that this Friday is her last lesson with Robert. She fills me in on her progress with driving cupcake. What Ana doesn't know is that Sawyer provides me with an update after each lesson. How did I miss the update about last lesson being Friday? That information must be in today's report which I haven't looked at.

I am rather tired since I have been up since 2:30 this morning. Ana realises that I am struggling to keep my eyes open and tells me to go to bed. But I don't want to go to bed without her. So I tell her the only way I will go to bed is if she comes with me. She doesn't say a word she just takes my hand and we walk into the bedroom together. We both strip down and climb under the sheets. Ana snuggles into my side, drapes her leg over mine, takes my hand in hers and places them both on my chest. I kiss the top of her head and tell her I love her. She tells me that she loves me too and to have Sweet Ana dreams. I close my eyes and sleep comes to me quickly.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian fell asleep rather quickly. I am guessing he didn't sleep on the plane. At least the New York troubles have been sorted. I will need to speak to Sam about changing my physio times to either the morning or the afternoon. Afternoon sessions with Sam would be preferable and I am not sure there is much more we can do with the pool sessions so maybe I can drop them. Maybe Sam will allow me to cut back to 3 sessions per week. I will discuss all of this with Sam tomorrow.

 **Friday**

Today is my last swimming and driving sessions. Robert has extended today's session out to 2 hours so that I can get some longer I-5 driving. I might suggest we drive out to Bellevue so that I can get some driving experience on the roads that lead to Grace and Carrick's. Packing my swimming bag for my session with Sam I realise that I don't really have anything to wear for my interview on Monday. Not sure it is appropriate to wear casual clothes to a job interview. Maybe Christian and I can go shopping over the weekend. Grabbing my phone I send Christian a text.

*Christian, are we able to go clothes shopping over the weekend? I don't have anything to wear for my interview on Monday. Ana*

*Ana, it would be a pleasure to go shopping with you over the weekend. Christian*

I have a smile on my face thinking about shopping with Christian. Hopefully I can keep him away from those expensive boutique type stores. I am a simple kind of girl and that is why my dress choices for the ball were rather plain with a little bit of dazzle. When I get home later I am going to start writing a list of clothes I will need if I get the job. Who am I kidding I will be getting the job. As co-owner with Christian we can override Miss Summer and there is nothing she can do about it especially if she wants to keep her job.

After my swimming session Luke and I are sitting in cupcake waiting for Robert to arrive. When he gets in I ask if we can drive out to Bellevue and he agrees. We set off and head towards the I-5 then turn onto the I-90 and the 405 until we are at Bellevue. Turning round we head back to the I-5 and drive towards Portland. After driving down the I-5 for 30 minutes I use the next exit to get off the I-5 and return to the I-5 heading back towards Seattle. I start to get nervous as we head back towards Seattle as I haven't been on this section of road since the day of my accident. Luke tells me everything is going to be fine and talks to me about anything and everything until we are back into Seattle itself. When we are back at the hospital I explain to Robert about my accident happening on that stretch of the I-5. He understands and fills out some paperwork that I need to sign so that all restrictions on my license can be lifted. We head into Kelly's office and she faxes the paperwork off to the relevant departments. Within 20 minutes all restrictions have been lifted. Heading outside to cupcake Luke realises that I still have the keys. I look at Luke with a goofy look on my face and he realises that I am not going to surrender the keys. We both get into the car and I ask Luke if he can call Taylor and see if Christian is at GEH. Thankfully he is so we set off towards GEH. With a little navigation assistance we arrive at GEH and I pull into the car park. Reaching into my purse I take my phone and text Christian.

*Christian, Come and join me. Cupcake is beside Popsicle. Ana*

Within minutes I see Christian coming out the front door and walking towards us. When he realises I am behind the wheel he stops dead in his tracks. Luke hops out of the car and Christian climbs in. Leaning over I kiss him gently on the lips. I see the look of concern on Christian's face so I tell him that Robert has cleared me to drive. Although I have gotten rather use to Luke driving me around but I needed this for me. Some independence if I need it. On the way up to Christian's office I tell him all about my driving on the I-5 and how Luke realised me reluctance when we got closer to the crash site. Christian tells me that he is glad I wasn't alone. Looking at the time I realise that my session with Sam is in 45 minutes. Christian walks with me back to the car. I gladly give Luke the keys to cupcake. I think I have done enough driving today.

Gail has lunch ready when we get in. Eating lunch I tell Gail about getting the restrictions lifted on my license. Sam arrives and we head down to the gym. I am able to jog a mile and a half with minimal support from the treadmill. After my treadmill session I head back to the apartment. Realistically there is not much I can do in the gym anymore. This past week my sessions have been focussing on doing household tasks. Thankfully Sam has agreed to reduce my Physio sessions to Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons 2pm – 5pm. Before Sam leaves she tells me that my sessions will most likely only continue for another month as there isn't much more we can do for my recovery.

I head into the library after Sam leaves to check the emails. Thankfully there are no new emails so I head into our bathroom to have a shower. Tonight I just want a quiet night in with Christian. Maybe we could watch a movie and snuggle. Actually movie and snuggle time sounds perfect.


	53. Chapter 53

**Sunday**

 **Ana's POV**

The closer it gets to Monday the more nervous I start to feel. Christian and I are going clothes shopping shortly. I have my list of items that I want to purchase. For the interview I want to wear a pencil skirt with matching jacket and a plain blouse. Other office attire will include at least one pant suit, numerous pencil skirts, blouses in a variety of colours and a full length skirt. All skirts, jackets and pants will be either black or grey. That should keep me going to start with. When I am working at home I will wear casual clothes. I need to be comfortable. Christian finds me in the library and asks if I am ready to go. I have convinced Christian to shop at the mall instead of the high end boutiques. If I can't find what I want then I will consider the boutiques.

In the first formal attire shop I find a pant suit, 2 pencil skirts, 1 jacket, that matches one of the pencil skirts, and 4 blouses. Hell I didn't expect to find most of the items in one store. The next store we enter I purchase a full length skirt, a few more blouses, a pant suit and 2 more pencil skirts.

Wow I didn't think it would be that easy. That is all the items that I need for now. I am rather proud of myself I didn't even spend $5,000. Christian has Luke carry my bags as we head in the opposite direction with Taylor following. I thought we were heading home but we are going in a different direction. Before long we are outside Tiffany & Co. Apparently I need a watch to wear to work. Christian purchases an ATLAS 2-Hand 29mm watch. I try to talk him out of buying it for me but he insists that it is his gift to me for getting the interview.

Finally we head home. I prepare a sub sandwich each while Christian takes the bags that Taylor and Luke had placed outside our bedroom door into our room. After eating our lunch Christian kisses me before he heads to his study. He has a rather large meeting tomorrow with the owners of a company that he is looking at purchasing. So I head into the library and start up the laptop. Shit that reminds me I need to speak to Christian about using this laptop for SIP.

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Laptop for SIP

Christian,

Is there any reason why I can't use this laptop for my work at SIP. The SIP email account is already set up. I will have access to your email account during the day which will limit the use of my phone at work. Also you have already put all the latest upgrades onto this laptop. It will mean less work for Barney. All that would need to be done is the manuscript login system will need to be installed. It also would save SIP an expense that we dont need at the moment. I love you Christian.

Ana  
Problem solver?

* * *

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Response

Ana,

That is a good idea since we do need to keep our expenses down at the moment. It will mean that on your first day we will need to courier your laptop to SIP or have Dad deliver it to you. I think I prefer dad to deliver it to SIP. I Love you Ana.

Christian

* * *

Shit I didn't expect Christian to respond so quick. I am guessing he has it running in the background in case I email him. Finally I log into the SIP owner email account and find that there are no new emails. Now that I have finished on the laptop I leave it open but head to the sofa and start reading my book. It feels like weeks since I have read but it has only been a few days.

Eventually Christian comes to the library and we head into the kitchen for something to drink. Christian tells me that he has finished preparing for his meeting tomorrow. Sitting in the library I get the urge to jog so I ask Christian if he wouldn't mind accompanying me downstairs to the gym. We both head down to the gym. I start the treadmill and start jogging. Christian is standing in front of the treadmill watching me as I jog. Shit this is the first time Christian has seen me jog. After a few minutes Christian gets on the treadmill beside me. Having Christian beside me I totally forget to keep an eye on the distance when I do remember I look down and see that I have nearly reached 2 miles. I stop jogging and stretch while watching Christian. How did I get so lucky?

 **Monday**

Christian surprised me with breakfast in bed at 6:30am. After breakfast Christian kissed me and told me to go back to sleep as he had to leave for his big meeting. Snuggling back under the covers I fell back to sleep. I wake up when I hear someone knocking on the bedroom door. Climbing out of bed I tell whoever it is that I will be a few moments and I put on some clothes. Reaching the door I open it and see Gail waiting for me. I am confused as to why Gail would want to go into our bedroom. Then it dawns on me Gail is looking for our dirty laundry. Moving out of the way allowing her into our room she heads to the bathroom and retrieves the laundry hamper. Looking at the clock beside the bed I realise that I have to be at my interview in 90 minutes. Shit I sleep that long. Once Gail leaves I head into the bathroom and have a shower. Going to the closet I select one of my black pencil skirts with the matching jacket and a white blouse. I take the watch that Christian purchased yesterday and put it on. Then I head to the bathroom again, putting my hair up into a bun and applying lip gloss. Slipping on my flats I head out to the kitchen and find Luke waiting at the breakfast bar. At 10:15am Luke and I head down to the garage and Luke drives cupcake to SIP for my interview. We arrive 20 minutes early. Luke follows me into SIP and I am greeted at reception by a young blonde haired girl who is drooling over Luke. I explain that I am here to meet with Miss Summer at 11am. She gives me instructions on how find Miss Summer's assistant. What the blonde bimbo doesn't realise is I know exactly where Miss Summer's office is. Once we reach the desk of Miss Summer's assistant I introduce myself and she tells me to take a seat and Miss Summer will be with me shortly. Both Luke and I take a seat just as the assistant notifies Miss Summer that I am here. Roughly 5 minutes later Miss Summer's office door opens and she comes over and introduces herself. I introduce Luke as Sawyer explaining that he is my personal security.

 **The Interview**

Luke stays outside Miss Summer's office while I have my interview with Miss Summer. During the interview Miss Summer asks about my physio sessions and what my preferences are for working. I explain that to start with I would be able to work here at SIP Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 8am to 1pm for the first couple of months so that I can get use to everything. If I am permitted to work from home I would then work for another 3 hours after my physio sessions. On Tuesday and Thursday I would also work the whole 8 hours from home. I can see that Miss Summer is rather impressed. Miss Summer is looking towards Luke and I realise that we need to discuss the fact that he will be with me.

"Miss Summer Sawyer is my personal security and must accompany me at all times. I realise that it is not normal for an employee to have their own security but my boyfriend is well know and he is rather protective of me. Sawyer would never interfere with my work or interrupt the other employee's. If need be I can have him sit in the corner of my office while I work. I understand if this may be an issue but I am hoping that my credentials will far out way the fact that I need personal security."

There I got it off my chest. Miss Summer barely says a word regarding Luke. We discuss what I hope to achieve if I get the position as Editor's Assistant. I tell Miss Summer that I want to help SIP grow and if that can be done with me reading manuscripts and making recommendations to the editors then that is what I will do. Miss Summer concludes the interview and tells me she will be in touch over the next few days.

Once we are on the way home I text Christian.

*Christian, Interview done. Think I nailed it. Only time will tell. Love Ana*

Christian doesn't answer so I realise he must be in a meeting. Gail is just putting the final touches on lunch when we arrive home. After lunch I head to the library and fire up the laptop. No doubt there will be an email from Miss Summer regarding my interview. Sure enough there is an email waiting.

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Owner  
Subject: Miss Steele's interview

Owner,

Miss Steele's interview went superbly. She is able to work at SIP office Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 8am – 1pm. She also spoke about working for 3 hours those nights and 8 hours on Tuesday and Thursday's from home if it is permitted. I did not tell her that her working from home has already been approved. That will not be discussed until she is offered the position.

I do have one concern and that relates to Miss Steele has personal security that must accompany her at all times. She did offer to keep them in her office so that they don't interrupt the other employees. Miss Steele also stated that the person security would not interfere in her work. Ultimately you have the final say regarding Miss Steele's personal security. If you are happy to allow the personal security for Miss Steele then I have no issues with employing her as Editor's Assistant.

Annabelle Summer  
SIP

* * *

Oh shit this could be interesting. I am going to draft and email but not send it until Christian has given it the ok. To be honest I doubt Christian will alter the email.

From: Owner  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Miss Steele

Miss Summer,

The hours Miss Steele is offering to work at the moment are satisfactory including the hours she will work from home.

Your concerns regarding Miss Steele's personal security are dually noted. Recently Miss Steele was photographed with Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings. He is a high profile business man so I can understand why he wants to protect Miss Steele. Her safety at SIP should be a priority as it means that she is able to work for SIP. I have no issues with allowing them to accompany Miss Steele. We have 2 options with the security. They can either stay in her office or they can sit outside her office door. To be honest I would prefer that her personal security be situated within her office so that it is not obvious to prospective authors that they are there protecting a member of the SIP staff.

Please proceed with offering Miss Steele the position if that is your final decision. Once you have spoken with Miss Steele please notify me of her start date so I can have her laptop ready.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Now all I need to do is have Christian check it over. Looking at the time I realise that Sam will be here shortly for our session. I wonder what kind of torture she has for me today. Closing down the email program I head out to the kitchen and get a drink. Sam arrives and we down to the gym. I tell Sam about how far I actually jogged yesterday she asks how I am feeling today and I tell her I feel fine. That was not the smartest move, trust me. Sam tells me I have to jog another 2 miles today using the least amount of support from the treadmill. Luke is laughing at me as I jog. But I jog the 2 miles without using the treadmill for any kind of support. When we head back upstairs and Luke takes my arm crutch so that I can walk around unaided. Sam tells me that after a few more days I should be able to walk short distances completely unaided. That includes not having someone with in grabbing distance. I am rather steady on my feet now and my balance has improved significantly. Sam told me last week that I would probably only have a month left of physio but today she is telling me it is more like 2 weeks. Shit that means I will finish my physio sessions next Friday. Next week is going to be big. Finishing physio as well as our 6 month anniversary is Tuesday. Maybe we can go out and celebrate next Friday night. Sam leaves and Christian arrives not long after.

 **Christian's POV**

I arrive home to find Ana sitting at the breakfast bar with a huge smile on her face. Leaning down I kiss her passionately. Our tongues explore each other's mouth. As much as I love kissing Ana I really want to know how the interview went so I ask. She takes my hand and leads me to the library were we both sit in the chair. Waking up the computer she opens the SIP email account and I read the email. Holy fuck my beautiful Ana really did impress Miss Summer. She then shows me the reply email she has drafted. Once I have read it I hit send. Hopefully Miss Summer will contact Ana tomorrow.

During dinner Ana tells me about Sam's physio sessions finishing next Friday and wanting to go out for dinner to celebrate. Actually that is perfect. I will book a room in the private dining area at the Mile High Club. Ana has come a long way in these past 6 months. Her hard work and determination has gotten her to where she is today. With Ana's determination I am certain that we will be speaking to Dr Hayes before our 1 year anniversary.

 **Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

Sam moved my session to 9am this morning which suits me fine. If I am completely honest I don't know why Sam is even bothering. Luke could easily do this with me and her time could be used helping a patient who really needs the assistance. I decide that I will speak to Sam about this at the end of the session. Today Sam has me walking around the apartment, up and down the stairs. Before going down to the gym for a 2 mile jog on the treadmill. Today Luke joins me. Once we are back in the apartment I am walking around unaided carrying a plate with a few items on it. I successfully move around with the plate and don't loose any items. At the end of the session I ask Sam about Luke helping me with my last few sessions freeing her up to help other patients. Sam actually agrees and tells me she will drop off some instructions for Luke on her way home this afternoon.

After Sam leaves I tell Luke that I need to organise a bunch of flowers to be here so that I can give them to Sam when she returns this afternoon. Luke tells me he will organise the flowers. Gail enters the kitchen and starts preparing lunch. After we have eaten lunch I make my way into the library. When I open my hotmail email account I see an Email from Miss Summer.

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Offer

Miss Steele,

I am writing to offer you the position as Editor's Assistant at SIP. You outlined during your interview the days and times you are available to work and I am accepting those terms and they will be reviewed after 2 months. If you accept the position I would require you to start on Monday 17th October. However I would require you to come to SIP on day next week to fill out the necessary paperwork and to sign your employment contract. Please let me know what day and time suits your next week.

Annabelle Summer  
SIP

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Acceptance of Offer

Miss Summer,

I wish to accept the position of Editor's Assistant at SIP. Any morning next week I can come into SIP to sign all required paperwork.

Anastasia Steele

* * *

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Monday 10am

Miss Steele,

I have set aside Monday at 10am to go through all the required paperwork with you. Welcome to the SIP family.

Annabelle Summer  
SIP

* * *

I exit out of my Hotmail email account. Quickly I open a new message to Christian

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: New SIP Editor's Assistant

Christian,

I got an email from Miss Summer formally offering me the position at SIP. Of course I accepted. My official start date is Monday the 17th October. I am so excited Popsicle. Love you.

Ana  
Excited Girlfriend

* * *

Within moments Christian responds

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Congratulations Cupcake

Ana,

That is fantastic to have it in writing. I will alter my schedule so that I can accompany you to work on your first day. Love you too Cupcake.

Christian  
Proud Boyfriend

* * *

Now I open up the SIP email account.

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Owner  
Subject: Offer of Employment to Anastasia Steele

Owner,

I have officially offered the Editor's Assistant position to Miss Steele and she has accepted the position. In the offer I have stated that I accept her terms concerning days and times but after 2 months the terms will be reviewed. Her first day will be Monday 17th October. Please make sure her laptop is ready for her by 9am on that day. Currently I am waiting for Miss Steele to respond with a day and time next week to fill out all the necessary paperwork and to sign her employment contract.

Annabelle Summer  
SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Laptop Delivery

Miss Summer,

Please notify me once all papers are signed and I will ensure that a laptop is available for Miss Steele on Monday 17th October 9am. Mr Carrick Grey will deliver the laptop and will need Miss Steele's signature to confirm that she received the laptop.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

I don't send the email I leave it as a draft so that Christian can read it before it is sent. Shutting down the laptop I go looking for Luke and see if he has managed to get the flowers for me. Luke is sitting at the breakfast bar enjoying a cup of coffee and a fresh choc chip muffin. I ask about the flowers and he tells me that they are in the dining room on the table. All I have to do is write a message on the card. So I ask Gail to make me a cup of tea while I go and write on the card.

*Sam, thank you for your time and support over these past 6 months. You have made my recovery enjoyable and I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me. Ana*

I slip the card in the card holder and return to the breakfast bar for my cup of tea and muffin. Gail sure knows how to spoil me. While I am eating my muffin I tell Luke about having to be at SIP at 10am Monday. He punches it into his phone schedule. Shit I forgot to tell Christian about my meeting with Miss Summer on Monday morning. Looking at the clock I realise it is not worth firing up the email program as he will be leaving GEH at any moment.

Sam arrives and I give her the bunch of flowers and it brings tears to her eyes. She gives Luke her written instructions on how to proceed. Finally we hug and I again thank Sam for everything she has done for me and she gets to the elevator just as the doors open and Christian steps out. He acknowledges Sam and the doors close. Christian walks over to me and kisses me gently. Just what the doctor ordered sweet gently Christian kisses. I explain to Christian that today was my last official session with Sam and that she has given Luke written instructions on what I need to do.

After dinner I tell Christian about my meeting with Miss Summer on Monday at 10 am and we head into the library so he can read the owner emails for himself. He reads my draft email to Miss Summer and presses send. Christian tells me that he is proud of me and what I have achieved in the last 6 months.


	54. Chapter 54

**Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor has been notified that the police are going to search Skank's apartment and computer at 3pm today. So I notify Barney telling him he has an hour to remotely access the computer and remove all traces of my name. Thank fuck Taylor's contact notified him early enough. At 3pm Barney calls and tells me he needs to speak with me and Taylor as soon as possible. I tell him to come to my office immediately and have Taylor come with him.

They both arrive and Barney tells us that when he accessed the skank's computer to erase my name he noticed that 4 more names have been added since the night she got caught. Obviously her arrest hasn't stopped her. But the police will find that information out when they search her computer. They may have been given a slight tip off about the file on her computer. Taylor spoke to his contact and that is why he was notified of the search before it happened. At least my name has been erased from the file. How fucking stupid is she? I am guessing though since no picture was posted of her she could have used a fake name when she met them. They both leave and I return to my work.

On the way home Taylor tells me that his contact at the police station made contact and confirmed that the file was found. Her bail was revoked and a warrant for her arrest was issued. At least with her behind bars the male population is safe. Although I wouldn't put it past her to try and seduce the male prison guards. Taylor also tells me that his contact will be keeping a close eye on the case and will notify him with the court appearance dates and times.

All I want to do at this moment in time is wrap my arms around my beautiful Ana and not let her go. As we pull into the garage I tell Taylor to take the night off and enjoy some quality time with Gail. Ana and I will not be leaving the apartment tonight.

Walking in I see Ana sitting at the breakfast bar and I notice that she isn't herself tonight. I ask her what is wrong and her answer is not what I expected.

"That woman who gave birth to me contacted me." I am furious why is she even contacting Ana? Why didn't Sawyer report this to Taylor?

 **Ana's POV**

I can see the look on Christian's face change when I tell him that she made contact with me. In fact it was only 5 minutes ago. Shit I need to do something to calm him down. Taking his hand in mine I lift it to my face and I kiss the palm of his hand. I had forgotten that she actually had my email address. Taking a deep breath I speak

"Christian, she contacted me via email just before you got home. That is the reason why you weren't alerted to the contact. The email is unopened and I want you to have Barney set up an automatic bounce for her emails."

Christian stands and asks me to follow him. We head into his study and he fires up his computer as we sit down at the desk. Once it is up and running he asks me to login to my email account as he makes a phone call. He puts the phone on speaker and explains to Barney what has happened. Barney instructs me how to access the email information without physically opening the email. The email reads

 _My darling daughter Anastasia,_

 _I don't know what that boyfriend has done to you but he has turned you against everyone who loves and cares about you. You have no friends anymore as he made sure that they were removed from your life. What has me baffled is why Ray is still in your life. Are him and your boyfriend in this together?_

 _I miss you my beautiful girl. That call you made to me I know it was all his doing and I am willing to forgive you for the nasty things you said if you leave him and come back home to me. I love you and it is breaking my heart knowing that he has some kind of hold over you and but you can't see it._

 _Love Mom._

Is she fucking serious? Before Christian can even speak I ask Barney how to bounce the email back to her unread and if there was a way to imply that the account had been deactivated? Barney walks me through the steps and the email is bounced back to that woman.

Leaving Christian's study I am actually feeling mentally drained. So we eat the beautiful beef casserole that Gail prepared for dinner with fresh bread rolls. Have a few glasses of wine and relax on the sofa in the lounge room where Christian gives me a foot massage. I can see that Christian is still rather tense so I ask if he would like a back massage. He nods yes so I tell him to go into our room, strip down, lay face down on the bed and I will be with him in a few minutes. While he is getting undressed I go to my toiletry bag and retrieve the baby oil. Striping down to my lace panties I straddle Christian and sit on his arse. I drizzle the baby oil onto his body and slowly start massaging his neck and shoulders. Then I start on his back. Occasionally Christian moans while I am massaging his back. I continue until I have worked out all the knots. Shit he really was tense. Christian has gone rather quiet. Moving slightly I can see Christian has fallen asleep. Gently I lift myself off his body and head into the bathroom to wash my hands. Removing my panties I climb into bed beside Christian and pull up the covers. I lie beside him and watch him sleep so peacefully. Taking his hand in mine and holding it to my chest I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

 **Saturday**

During breakfast Christian thanks me for his massage last night but then apologises for falling asleep. I tell him that he has nothing to apologise for. Christian asks where I learnt to massage like that so I tell him it was from reading a how to book. Speaking of books I really need to go into the library and check a few things on the laptop. I am not even officially on the SIP payroll yet but I want to do some research on some authors.

Christian heads into his study to do some work while I am in the library. Opening my hotmail email I see an email from Charlotte. I do exactly what Barney said to do and the email reads

 _My beautiful daughter,_

 _I am trying to contact you but it seems that your boyfriend has blocked me from emailing you. Please find attached the previous email that I sent to you which was bounced back. Don't allow that arsehole to ruin our mother-daughter relationship. He has already ruined your friendship with Kate._

 _Love Mom._

* * *

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: That woman has made contact AGAIN

Christian,

I have an email here from my mother but she is using a different email account. Like yesterday I did what Barney explained and read the email.

Ana  
Pissed off

* * *

Within a few minutes Christian was walking into the library so I stood up allowing him to sit in the chair then I sat on his lap. Christian reads the email and again I bounce it back. Hopefully she will get the hint and not try and email anymore. If she doesn't get the hint then I will be deactivating the account for real and start a new account. Christian is not happy that she tried to contact me again. Why all of a sudden has she tried to contact me twice in a 24 hour period? Actually I don't care why all I know is I don't want to speak to her. While Christian is here we might as well check the SIP emails.

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Owner  
Subject: Employment Contract for Miss Steele

Owner,

I have organised a meeting with Miss Steele on Monday at 10am. While organising the paperwork for her to sign I noticed that the employment contract is needs to be altered before Miss Steele can sign it. The employment contract is attached and I have marked the parts that need to be altered. Please have the contract altered and returned to me at your earliest convenience.

Annabelle Summer  
SIP

 **Christian's POV**

Opening the attached file I print out the contract so that I can work on it and make notes. I head back into my study allowing Ana to resume whatever she was doing before she got that email from that woman. The section that needs to be altered is about the terms of her employment. I write the new terms of employment.

 _Working hours_

Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's 8am – 1pm at SIP and 3 hours from home.

Tuesday's and Thursday's 8 hours working from home.

These hours are to be reviewed after 2 months and altered accordingly.

 _Personal Security_

Since personal security is necessary they are to remain with Miss Steele in her office. A desk will be set up in the corner of her office for them. Any time Miss Steele is in another room then the personal security either remains outside the door or just inside the door. At no time is the personal security allowed to interfere with Miss Steele's work unless she is in danger.

 _Equipment_

A laptop will be supplied by SIP for Miss Steele to use when working at both the office and from home. All required programs will be installed prior to Miss Steele receiving the laptop.

I, Miss Anastasia Steele, agree to the above terms and conditions of my employment at Seattle Independent Publishing.

Right that is done. I will email it to Ana so that we can send the email off to Miss Summer from her laptop.

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Contract changes

Ana,

I am sending you the contract alterations. Don't send them to Miss Summer yet as something is bugging me and I want to get it sorted before we email her. Love you cupcake.

Christian (Popsicle)  
Irritated

* * *

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject:

Christian,

We don't have to email the altered contract back to Miss Summer until Monday morning. I love you too Popsicle.

Ana

* * *

Reading the whole contract I realise that Miss Summer has emailed us the OLD employment contract. Why the hell is the old contract still in the system? Is she deliberately trying to make SIP fail? Going to the filing cabinet I pull ALL employment contracts that were signed when we took over SIP. Thankfully all the contracts that the employees signed are the new contract. Taking both the contracts I head into the library to speak with Ana. I lean against the desk beside Ana's chair and speak.

"Ana I realised what was bugging me about the contract that Miss Summer sent for us to alter. She has sent us the OLD employment contract."

Ana is shocked. She realises the implications for SIP if she was to sign that contract. We would lose money. The penny drops and she asks if any of the other employee's were given the old contracts. I assure her that she is the only one. She stands up and tells me to sit down before she sits on my lap. Opening up the SIP email Ana types an email to Miss Summer

From: Owner  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Contract alterations

Miss Summer,

Please destroy that employment contract that you sent to me. It is the OLD invalid SIP contract. I have altered the new SIP employment contract for Miss Steele to sign. Attached is Miss Steele's employment contract along with the standard employment contract for your records.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Hopefully we won't have that issue again. If we do Miss Summer will have some serious explaining to do.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian heads back to his study after we emailed Miss Summer. He tells me that he could be a few hours. So I go in search of Luke and we head down to the gym so I can use the treadmill. Luke joins me and I jog for 2 and a half miles. Heading back upstairs I am all hot and sweaty. Evil thoughts come to mind. Heading into our bathroom I turn the shower on and go find my phone and send Christian a text message.

*Christian, I need your assistance in the bedroom. Can you please help me? Ana*

I quickly go into the bathroom, remove my sweaty clothes and hop into the shower to wait for Christian. It doesn't take him long to enter our bedroom. As he comes into the bathroom he sees me in the shower and automatically removes his clothes before joining me. He asks why I am in the shower and I tell him about my session on the treadmill. It doesn't take long for our hands to start exploring each other's body. I take Christian's cock in my hand and gently start moving up and down his length. Christian's fingers glide down my body until they reach my folds. Slipping a finger between my folds he applies pressure to my clit while his other hand and mouth start working on my boobs. My concentration starts slipping and I am struggling to keep my hand moving. Christian starts laughing. He tells me not to worry about him and enjoy everything he is giving me. I move my hands to his hair and massage his scalp. Leaning against the shower wall I close my eyes. Christian's fingers are working there magic on my clit. Before he slips 2 fingers inside me and starts sliding them in and out. It takes me a few moments to realise that his other hand is no longer on my boob. Opening my eyes I look at Christian and can see the pleasure on his face. I look down and see Christian stroking himself while he is fingering me. Both hands are moving at the same pace and in time. Holy FUCK this is so HOT watching Christian pleasure both of us at the same time. I reach down and start fondling Christian's balls. Christian moves his fingers in a come here motion before continuing his earlier movements. My body starts to tense and I know I am building. Christian is now pumping his cock harder. Shit I am so close. Just as I start to cum I press my thumb into that spot just behind his ball sack and he also cums. His cum spurts and hits my body hard and fast. I can feel it trickling down my pussy and my legs. Christian slips his fingers out of me and kisses me deeply. His erection is poking into me as we kiss and that makes me want him even more. Breaking our kiss I tell Christian that I need him inside me as I widen my stance slightly. Christian doesn't need to be told twice he enters me slowly. I still can't believe that I am able to take all of him. Christian tells me this is going to be hard and fast. FUCK he isn't joking he is thrusting into me harder than he has ever done. The friction is mind blowing. At this rate I will be exploding within minutes.

 **Christian's POV**

Thrusting into Ana hard and fast has her moaning with delight. I can see the look of pure pleasure in her eyes. My beautiful Ana is about to come undone so I suck her earlobe into my mouth and gently bite down. Ana explodes around my cock and I give one final hard thrust before I cum hard inside her. Grabbing the loofah and shower gel I start washing Ana's body. Ana is completely spent after her session in the gym and our shower antics. Once Ana is showered I quickly shower and turn off the shower. Once we have dried off I carry Ana to our bed and lay her down. I tell her to face the edge of the bed and I climb in behind her. Ana snuggles against me so her back is to my front. Wrapping my arms around her I tell her to go to sleep as she looks exhausted. She tells me she feels like she has been hit by a freight train. I chuckle and tell her to have sweet dreams. Nuzzling into her hair listening to her breathing I realise she has fallen asleep straight away. Her breathing lulls me to sleep.

Ana is still asleep when I wake up. I close my eyes and enjoy this closeness. Finally Ana starts to stir and when she wakes properly I ask her how she slept. Ana responds that she slept rather well. I will admit that I slept rather well too. Lying with Ana still in my arms she asks why I was so tense last night. Ana takes my hand in hers and places it over her heart. I tell her all about the searching of the Skanks apartment. Ana is shocked when I tell her about the 4 new names that have been added since her arrest. Taylor confirmed this morning that she has been arrested and will remain behind bars until her trial. The date has not been set yet. I assume that the police will try and make contact with the guys on that list. That way they can press further charges against her. Unfortunately some of the rapes happened to long ago. But the list will prove that she has been doing this for a very long time. Ana has drifted off to sleep again. Lying here I think about my plans for Tuesday. Our 6 month anniversary.


	55. Chapter 55

**Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

Luke and I head to SIP for my meeting with Miss Summer. Arriving at reception I inform them who I am here to see and the receptionist tells me to make my way up to her office. Miss Summer's assistant offers us a drink and I ask for a drink of water. She returns with a bottle of water. Miss Summer then comes out of her office and asks me to join her. Luke remains outside. Taking a seat Miss Summer explains the employment contract and tells me to read it thoroughly before signing it. Some of the other papers I will have to take home as I didn't bring my individual taxpayer identification number or banking details with me. The other papers I sign once I have read them. I read through the employment contract a second time before signing the document. Miss Summer stands and shakes my hand and welcomes me to SIP. I thank her for giving me this opportunity. Just before I leave her office she tells me to meet her at the front reception next Monday morning and she will give me a full tour and introduce me to the Editor I will be working with.

While walking back to cupcake I am running my meeting with Miss Summer over in my head. There is something not right. In her emails she is polite but in person it's like she is a totally different person. The rolling of the eyes and the dirty looks I was getting when she was discussing the employment contract. Her attitude better change or she is going to get her arse fired. Hopefully my gut instincts this time are wrong and there is nothing to worry about. I won't say anything to Christian just yet. Maybe she was just having an off day. If she is still like this after my first week then I will definitely be saying something to Christian. Then I will be requesting that Barney provide us with her employment file. Actually I might ask Christian about accessing her file now. Let's hope that the previous owner keep records of any disciplinary action taken for employees. I don't want any surprises.

When heading home Luke and I both have a good laugh about me needing a tour of the building. We get half way home before I realise that tomorrow is our 6 month anniversary. SHIT what am I suppose to get Christian. I ask Luke to head towards the mall as I need to find a present for Christian. He looks at me funny so I explain about the anniversary and ask him for some ideas. Luke suggests a new tie, cuff links, and an engraved pen. I like the engraved pen idea. Once I have found the pen set that I like I pay for it and take it to the engravers. I ask for Christian to be engraved on both pens. While I am there I see some whiskey glasses that have been engraved. I ask how long it would take to get 2 whiskey glasses engraved with "Christian and Ana 6 month anniversary October 11th". The gentleman behind the counter tells me it would take about 30 minutes. I choose the whiskey glasses that I like the best and ask him to engrave them. Luke and I head to the formal attire shop where I start looking at ties. I find a powder blue tie that will match my dresses perfectly. So I purchase the tie and we make our way to subway to purchase lunch. After buying lunch we head back to the engravers. The whiskey glasses are perfect. As I pay for the glasses and engraving the assistant wraps the glasses in gift wrap. We head back to the car and I eat my lunch while Luke drives back to Escala.

 **Christian's POV**

A few weeks ago I informed Andrea that I would be out of the office from midday tomorrow. I have back to back meetings all day including a phone conference with New York. At least those idiots in New York haven't stirred any more trouble since my meeting with them recently. It's just after midday and I am still in this boring as hell meeting. I wonder how Ana's meeting went with Miss Summer. That reminds me I need to ask dad about delivering the laptop next Monday. Shit I can't send the email through my GEH account. I will have to get Ana to send it via the SIP email account. Once the meeting has finished I return to my office briefly to email Ana.

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Email to Dad

Ana,

Can you please email dad regarding the laptop delivery next Monday. I have just finished the most boring meeting and about to head into another one. Love you my beautiful Ana.

Christian  
Bored Shitless CEO

 **Taylor's POV**

An envelope has been delivered by courier from Kavanagh Media. I ask Welch to run the usual checks and the envelope is cleared. Taking the envelope I place it in the pocket on the inside of my jacket. Since Mr Grey is in meetings until 4pm I will keep it until I can deliver it to him. I wonder if it is Miss Kavanagh's damages payment. Only time will tell. Returning to my office I continue working.

At 4pm my phone rings and it is Mr Grey telling me he is on his way down and we are leaving for the day. Once he arrives at my office I ask him to come in and shut the door. I hand him the envelope and tell him it arrived earlier.

 **Christian's POV**

I open the envelope Taylor has handed me and there are 3 smaller envelopes inside with Mr Grey, Miss Steele and Mr Steele written on them. Opening mine I realise that it is the damages cheque from Miss Kavanagh. I was actually starting to wonder if she was going to pay. Reading the account name I realise that they money has come from Miss Kavanagh's trust fund. Obviously Mr Kavanagh isn't paying for her mistake this time. Ana's envelope feels a little fatter than mine and Ray's. It wouldn't surprise me if Ana's actually contains a letter.

Placing all envelopes inside my jacket I stand up and we head to Popsicle for the trip home. Ana is in the library when I get home. I pop my head into the library and ask how her day was. Ana stretches before standing and walking over to me. Taking her hand I walk towards our bedroom. I tell her to take a seat on the bed and I hand her the envelope.

 **Ana's POV**

Once we make it home I go into our bedroom and hide Christian's gifts. I will be glad when I don't need to walk with the arm crutch out in public. People give me the weirdest looks. Walking around the apartment without the arm crutch is fantastic. I have noticed that I am getting a lot better on my feet and I don't need anyone close by just in case. Walking into the library I kick start the laptop to check my emails. I find an email from Christian so I open the SIP email account and send the email to Carrick

From: Owner  
To: Carrick Grey  
Subject: Laptop Delivery

Mr Grey,

On Monday the 17th October Miss Steele will be starting her employment at SIP. Miss Steele will be working from home some days and requires access to a laptop. Could you please deliver the said laptop to Miss Steele on Monday morning at 9am at SIP? Miss Steele will need to sign for the laptop.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

From: Carrick Grey  
To: Owner  
Subject: Laptop Delivery

Owner,

I have scheduled an hour to deliver the laptop to Miss Steele on Monday. Please deliver the laptop to me by 8am Monday 17th October.

Carrick Grey  
Lawyer

* * *

,I am still in the library when Christian comes home. When we are in the bedroom he tells me to sit on the bed and hands me an envelope. The envelope has Mr Kavanagh's handwriting on it. Opening it up I find the cheque for $100,000. Also there is a letter.

 _Ana,_

 _Sorry for the delay in getting this money to you, your dad and Mr Grey. I can confirm that these payments are being paid by Miss Kavanagh from her trust fund. When I set up Miss Kavanagh's trust fund I put restrictions in place to stop excess amounts of money being withdrawn. Since the $450,000 had to be paid within a month I withdrew that money first and waited until I could get restrictions altered so that these payments could be made. So That is what has delayed these payments. Again I am sorry for the hurt Miss Kavanagh caused you and your loved ones. Please know Ana I often wonder about you. Mrs Kavanagh and I would like to have dinner with you and Mr Grey some time._

 _Take care Ana_

 _Mr Kavanagh_

Wow. Kate must be absolutely fuming is all 4 cheques have been taken out of her trust fund. It will have reduced her trust fund by $765,000 ($450,000 Kavanagh Media fine and the $315, 000 for these 3 cheques. She only has herself to blame though. I don't think there will be too much money left in her trust fund now. I show Christian the letter and he chuckles and comments about Kate having to pay for Kavanagh Media's fine as well. Christian tells me he will put daddy's envelope in his study safe until we see daddy next.

 **Tuesday – 6 month anniversary**

 **Christian's POV**

I get up early and head to the kitchen and help Gail put the final touches on breakfast. Taking the prepared tray into our room I place it on my bedside table so that I can wake up Ana. Gently I climb back onto the bed and leave a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her ear down her jaw line until I reach her soft lips. She stirs and slowly opens her eyes. I kiss her forehead and tell her breakfast is ready. She sits up and I place the tray on her lap before sitting beside her. Once I am comfortable I place the tray on my lap so that I can feed my beautiful girlfriend breakfast in bed. After breakfast Ana and I exchange 1 gift each. Ana has got me a beautiful pen set with my name engraved in each one. Giving my gift to Ana she opens it and finds a set of Heart shaped diamond earrings in white gold. They are small enough that she can wear them every day. I help Ana put the earrings in her ears and place the pen set on the bedside table with my phone. Since I have a meeting soon I tell Ana to go back to sleep and I will see her tonight. Kissing her passionately I eventually pull myself away from her and have a shower. Once I am dressed I grab my phone and place my pen set in my jacket pocket and leave our bedroom. Sawyer is waiting for me at the Elevator and he tells me everything is set for this afternoon. He will make sure Ana is out of the apartment from 2pm until 5pm. Taylor and I then make our way to GEH.

I am finding it rather hard to concentrate in the meeting. Ros keeps hitting me in the leg to bring me back from my own little world. After the meeting Ros asks what is wrong with me today. I tell her that I am preoccupied because of Ana. She doesn't need to know about my private life. The only one who knows EVERYTHING is Taylor. Sawyer knows the bare minimum. Heading back to my office Andrea hands me a coffee as I walk past. Before I know it Taylor is standing at my door indicating that it is midday and time to leave. Taylor knows exactly what I have to do so he drives to the first destination. An hour later we finish and head to the florist. I decide on a mixture of red, pink and white roses for the dining table and I also purchase rose petals. The last place to visit is the space needle to collect the chocolate cake that Ana loves so much. Once I have everything I need for tonight we head home. Sawyer and Ana have already left. Taylor takes my packages and puts them in my study. I place the chocolate cake in the fridge before I place the roses on the breakfast bar and ask Gail where the vases are kept. She gets one out of the cupboard and half fills it with water.

Taking my list from my pocket I mark of the completed tasks. Heading to the dining room I see that Gail has already set the table for tonight. I get the roses from the breakfast bar and place them on the table. The only thing left to do in here is light the candles. Now I need to put the champagne in the fridge to chill. I also put a bottle of wine in the fridge. Looking at the time I decide to go have a shower and get dressed. I go over everything in my head. Is everything done and done to my satisfaction. There are a few things that can't be done until Ana and I are having dinner. Gail knows what needs to be done and both her and Taylor are making sure everything gets done. Shit there is only 20 minutes until Sawyer returns with Ana. I make sure that nothing looks out of place. Heading to our bedroom I make sure I haven't left anything lying around that will reveal that I am already home. Taylor is going to move the car so that Ana won't realise I am home.

Nervously I go and wait in my study. Ana arrives home and after chatting briefly with Gail she tells Gail she is going for a shower before I get home. Once she is in our bedroom Gail comes and tells me. Right, now I can move around the apartment.

 **Ana's POV**

Luke tells me that Christian has booked me a 3 hour spa treatment as he walks me to cupcake. What a thoughtful gift. When I arrive I am given champagne. Shit it tastes so delicious. Christian has organised a manicure, pedicure and foot massage. Along with a facial treatment but the thing I am looking forward too is the hour long full body massage. I have gone with French tips for my nails. When we leave I feel like a new person. I am completely relaxed. Once we are home again I soak in the bath for 30 minutes. Going into our room I see Christian enter. He has a huge grin on his face. Looking at Christian he looks different. I am certain he was wearing a different tie this morning. Maybe it is just my mind playing tricks on me. Christian tells me to dress nicely for dinner so I wear the sky blue dress that he bought me. And he leaves our bedroom.

Once I am dressed I collect Christian's presents and walk unaided to the lounge room. Christian is smiling at me as I walk towards him. Shit this is the first time I have actually walked around without someone close to me. Placing the gifts on the lounge I sit facing Christian and kiss him. Our tongues start to dance. Shit we need to stop otherwise there will be no dinner it will be straight to bed. Reluctantly I break our kiss and tell him to keep that thought for later. Picking up the first gift I hand it to Christian when he opens it he tells me he loves the tie and that it matches my powder blue dresses perfectly. Yep that was the response I was hoping for. Christian hands me a gift which I open. It is a brand new phone. He tells me it hasn't even been released to the public yet but he was able to get his hands on 2 one for each of us. It is going to take me a little while to get use to this new phone but I love it. Next I hand Christian his other present and tell him to be careful. He opens them and tells me he loves them because they are a reminder of us. My heart melts. Christian then gives me another gift. Opening the box I see the matching pendant to the earrings Christian gave me this morning. I ask him to put it on me. Gail comes in and tells Christian that dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. He thanks her before standing up and helping me up off the lounge. Christian pulls me against him, kisses the top of my head and tells me that he loves me. I tell him I love him too and we walk to the dining room.

Oh my gosh the dining room is beautiful. The beautiful bunch of roses of the table along with the scattering of rose petals on the floor near our seats. How romantic, a candlelit dinner. How did Christian get this organised. Is this why Christian organised the 3 hour spa treatment? My gorgeous Christian helps me to my seat and takes his seat just as Gail starts to serve dinner. Gail has cooked beef wellington, garlic mashed potato, carrots, fresh beans and cauliflower cheese. As usual it tastes delicious. After we finish our main Christian starts to get fidgety. Why is he fidgeting? Christian asks to be excused and he leaves the dining room. When he returns he has 2 slices of chocolate cake. I recognise it as the cake from the space needle. Christian places his plate at his seat before placing mine in front of me. Picking up my spoon I cut into the cake and start eating the cake.

 **Christian's POV**

While in the kitchen getting the cake I tell Gail that she needs to go find Taylor and stay with him. She looks confused but leaves and heads towards Taylor's office. Taking a deep breath I return to the table with the cake and put it in front of Ana. Ana is preoccupied with the chocolate cake which gives me the perfect chance to put my final plan into action. I get down on one knee and remove the box that I placed in my pocket whilst in the kitchen. Looking at Ana she still hasn't realised that I am not sitting at the table. I clear my throat and she turns to look at me. She sees me on bended knee and she gasps. Looking into Ana's eyes I start to speak

"Ana you crashed into my life just over 6 months ago. In that time you have stolen my heart. My heart now belongs to you and only you. This time 6 months ago you agreed to be my girlfriend. Today I am hoping you will agree to be my wife. Anastasia Rose Steele will you marry me?"

I open the ring box. Ana has tears streaming down her face. Are these happy tears? If they aren't have I made the biggest mistake asking Ana so soon?


	56. Chapter 56

**Anniversary night cont.**

 **Christian's POV**

Searching Ana's face for any kind of clue as to whether these are happy or sad tears. The waiting is killing me. After what seems like minutes Ana looks into my eyes. Slowly Ana starts nodding her head yes. Before the words I want to hear escape from her lips.

"Yes. Yes Christian I will marry you." She stands up and I take the ring out of the box before slipping it onto her finger. I get to my feet, pull her to me and kiss her so passionately. Hopefully this kiss portrays how happy she has made me feel right at this moment. Finally we pull apart and I wipe the tears from Ana's cheeks just as Taylor clears his throat. Taylor and Gail are standing at the door with the Champagne and glasses. I nod Gail rushes to Ana and pulls her into a hug. Taylor shakes my hand and congratulates us. I am glad that Taylor and Gail are here tonight with us. They have been with me for a long time and have seen how much Ana has changed my life. Sawyer hadn't long started when Ana came into my life so the change in me wasn't as significant.

 **Ana's POV**

I place the first mouthful of chocolate cake in my mouth when I hear Christian clear his throat. Turning towards the sound I realise that Christian is down on one knee. HOLY FUCK what is he doing? He looks into my eyes before he speaks. His words are rather touching and I start to tear up. When he says the word wife the tears start flowing. I am unable to speak. Christian is looking at me and I realise I haven't answered him so I slowly nod my head yes. Then I tell him yes. He slips the most gorgeous diamond ring on my finger. It is a heart shaped diamond set in white gold. Christian pulls me into the most passionate kiss. Hell I didn't want it to stop but Christian pulls away and wipes my tears just as Taylor makes his presence know. Gail rushes towards me and gives me the biggest hug. She whispered in my ear that she is so happy for the both of us and that before I came along she had never seen Christian this happy. Christian pours us all a glass of Champagne. He stands behind me, wraps his arm around my waist holding me against him. Christian then makes a beautiful toast

"To my beautiful Anastasia, you have made me the happiest man alive tonight when you agreed to become my wife. Tonight is only the beginning of the rest of our lives together. Raise your glass to my beautiful fiancée Anastasia Rose Steele."

His words set me off again and the tears start to flow but this time I am not the only one. Gail is crying so I look at Taylor and I can see even he is rather emotional. Christian whispers in my ear that tonight isn't over yet. He has me intrigued. Tonight is perfect. Christian is perfect. My life is perfect.

 **Taylor's POV**

Finally everything is in place and I am in my office waiting for the action. I am watching the CCTV camera for the dining room. After they both finish their main meal I can see that Mr Grey is nervous as hell. He stands and heads into the kitchen. I see him dismiss Gail and within moments she has joined me in my office. She comes in and I pat my leg for her to sit on my lap. I turn up the volume to the dining room cameras. We both watch Mr Grey place the cake on the table. The moment I knew was happening tonight, unfolds before our eyes. Mr Grey gets down on bended knee and Ana doesn't even realise. I look at Gail and I see that she has tears starting to form in her eyes. Wrapping my arms around her I pull her close to me. After Christian actually proposes the tears start falling down Gail's face. Gosh she and Ana make a good pair. Hell I even feel a little emotional. Mr Grey wanted both Gail and I to be a part of tonight. He knows that we both adore Ana. Both of us have been with Mr Grey a long time and it is a privilege that he wanted both of us to witness this beautiful moment. When Ana finally answers and he places the ring on her finger Gail and I head to the kitchen to collect the champagne and 4 glasses. We give them a few minutes before heading to the dining room. Mr Grey's toast to Ana has my emotions running wild again but this time Ana looks at me and I know she realises that I am struggling to keep my emotions hidden but I am failing miserably. Gail and I excuse ourselves and return to our living quarters.

 **Ana's POV**

After Gail and Taylor head back to the staff quarters Christian scoops me up in his arms and carries me into our room. The room is bathed in candle light. Gail must have done this while we were eating dinner. Once I am on my feet again I reach for Christian's shirt and start undressing him. It doesn't take long before we are both naked. Christian's erection is pressing against my body. I place my hand with the engagement ring over Christian's heart and thank him for tonight and everything that has led up to tonight. Christian places his hand over mine and tells me that he still can't believe that I came into his life and that I changed him for the better. Christian Grey my fiancée. How wonderful that sounds. When I graduated I never thought I would be engaged 6 and a half months later.

There is a sparkle in Christian's eye as he speaks "Ana my beautiful Ana. Tonight I am going to make love to my beautiful fiancée." And with those words spoken he lifts me onto our bed. Ever so softly he leaves a trail of kisses from my forehead to my hips.

 **Christian's POV**

Once I reach her hips I slip my tongue between her folds and I am rewarded instantly. Ana is already wet and ready for me. Making my way back up her body I leave a trail of kisses. Looking into Ana's beautiful blue eyes I position myself so I am at her entrance. As I slowly slip inside Ana I tell her how much I love her and how happy she has made me tonight. Ana places her hands either side of my face and kisses me with everything she has. Holy fuck I never knew she could kiss like this. I guess she just needed a rather good reason to kiss me this way. Slowly I start moving and before long Ana and my bodies are moving together. After both of us reach our climax I don't want to put too much weight on her body so I roll us over so my back is on the bed. Ana gets a mischievous glint in her eye. What is she up to? She slides me out of her and I am totally confused. Moving her body off of mine she moves up the bed and sits on my chest with knees either side of my shoulders leaving her legs spread wide open. I have a clear view of her pussy and at the moment it is out of reach. Ana's fingers make their way to her pussy. She separates her folds which exposes her still engorged clit. HOLY FUCK this is so hot. Ana moves her body until my mouth is on her pussy. She moans and moves her hands and places them on the bed behind her to support herself. Licking, sucking and nibbling on her clit has her moaning and squirming. I can see her midsection tensing and I know it won't be long before I am rewarded with the sweet taste of Ana. Once Ana comes down from her release she tells me that was to make up for the fact that I missed out on my dessert earlier. Shit I had totally forgot about the chocolate cake. But hell I prefer Ana to be my dessert. Her sweet taste is something that is unique and I am the only one to have ever tasted her.

Ana giggles and tells me that I am a little slippery. She moves off my chest before climbing off the bed and heads towards the bathroom. Ana asks if I am going to join her in the shower. How can I say no to her? I quickly make my way into the bathroom and find Ana stepping into the shower. Climbing in the shower with her she moves so that she is standing behind me. She is planting kisses on my back and I feel her hand around my cock. This time it feels slightly different though.

"Look down Christian and enjoy the sensation of my engagement ring running along your cock as I pleasure you. I want to make your first hand job as my fiancée memorable."

Holy fuck Ana's words nearly tip me over the edge before she has even started. My cock reacts to the feel of her ring moving up and down its length. It doesn't take long before I cum hard. Fuck I usually don't cum that hard unless Ana presses my perineum. Ana releases my cock and moves so she is standing in front of me.

She pulls me down and whispers in my ear that she wants me inside her. I move Ana against the wall and stand between her legs. Gliding into her I wait for her body to adjust before I start thrusting in and out of her. Ana is getting good at telling me what she wants and all she wants at the moment is me to thrust into her harder. Her moaning increases as I thrust harder. For someone who was a virgin 6 months ago she sure as hell knows now what she wants and how to get it. My innocent Ana has turned into a sex kitten. She has learnt so much from the research she did. Ana starts tightening around my cock and I know she is close. I thrust with everything I have and it tips Ana over the edge and I follow moments later. Ana's body actually is shaking because her orgasm is that intense. I hold Ana up so that her legs don't buckle. Once Ana's body has calmed down and returned to normal after her release I slide out of her.

 **Ana's POV**

My body feels empty when Christian slides out of me. But I realise it must be getting rather late and Christian has work tomorrow so we really do need to go to bed. Once we are both showered and dried off we head to bed. Christian lies on his side facing my side of the bed. He tells me to lay beside him with my back to his front because he wants to hold me in his arms. I snuggle against his body and our fingers on our right hands entwine and I hold our hands against my heart. Christian tells me goodnight and have sweet dreams his fiancée. Tonight has been completely perfect. I drift off to sleep with a huge smile on my face.

 **Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

My fiancée has his arms wrapped around my body still and I can feel his erection pressing into my arse cheek. But there is no way I am going to move. If Christian didn't have to work today we would be in bed all day continuing the celebrating from last night. I can feel the smile on my face widen when thinking about last night. We are in our own little bubble and only Gail and Taylor know. Lifting my hand I am admiring my engagement ring when Christian's hand joins mine as he wishes me a good morning. But today he adds the word fiancée to his good morning message. I am never going to get tired of being called fiancée well not until I am his wife.

As much as I would love to wriggle my arse against Christian and have him take me, I know we have a few things to discuss before he has to head to the office. Turning in Christian's arms I am now facing him. We both have the biggest smiles on our faces. His erection is now poking me in the thigh. Placing my left hand over his heart I look at Christian before I speak.

"Christian I want us to have a few days before we tell anyone else. I want to wear my ring but it is a dead giveaway on my hand." Christian stops me from speaking

"Ana I purchased a white gold chain so that you can wear your engagement ring on the chain. The length of the chain will ensure that the ring sits right next to your heart."

My gorgeous Christian thinks of everything. I am not putting it on the chain until we are about to leave our bedroom. For some reason I don't want Luke to know about our engagement. FUCK has Christian spoke to daddy. Quickly I ask Christian if he has spoken to daddy. He tells me that when Daddy was here for my birthday he asked if daddy would allow us to get married and also for his blessing. When did that happen I wonder? So daddy knows that Christian was thinking about marriage but he doesn't know when he was going to propose.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana seems relieved that Ray is aware of my intentions. Hell I remember the day I asked like it was yesterday.

 **Flash Back**

Taylor is driving Ray and I to the baseball game. Nervously I ask Ray if he remembers what I told him at the hospital about Ana having me under her spell. Ray chuckles and tells me he remembers that day well. I tell Ray that Ana has me under a bigger spell now. Telling him she has captured my heart and soul and that there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her. Ray is pleased to hear my declaration. Nervously I take a deep breath

"Ray I want to ask for your blessing and permission to marry your daughter. Call me old fashioned but I want to do this right. And that means I need your blessing and permission before I propose to Ana."

Ray smiles and tells me yes I have his blessing and permission to marry Ana. I can even see a slight smile on Taylor's face when I look up at the rear-view mirror. Wow that is a huge relief. I continue on and tell Ray that I am not sure when I will propose but I will make sure it is a very memorable proposal for his beautiful daughter Anastasia.

 **End of Flashback**

What Ana doesn't realise is that I have organised for Ray to visit this weekend. Friday night I booked a private dining room at the Mile High Club like Ana suggested. As far as Ana knows I booked the room to celebrate her final physio session. But of course I had other ideas about what we would be celebrating on Friday night. Taylor and I still have a few things that need to be sorted regarding Friday night. Sawyer is to remain in the dark about the engagement I don't think it is fair to Ray if Sawyer knows before him.

Kissing my fiancée one last time before I have to get out of bed for a shower is pure agony. If I didn't have such a full on day I would stay at home and worship her body all day long. Last night was pure bliss. Ana joins me in the shower and I know I am in trouble. She leaves a trail of kisses down my body until she reaches my cock and she lightly kisses the length of my cock. When she reaches the tip she flicks her tongue over the tip before taking my tip into her mouth and sucking. She takes me in her mouth inch by inch swirling her tongue around my cock as well as sucking and licking. Once I am completely in her mouth she starts moving me in and out of her mouth. My cock gets harder in her mouth as she sucks and licks me. Her fingers start tickling my balls. Shit it won't be long and I will be coming in her mouth. Ana must realise how close I am because she presses my perineum and tips me over the edge. Cum spurts into her mouth relentlessly and she takes everything I give her. Not one drop escapes from her mouth. Standing up she tells me to think about what she just did when I get stressed today, because the taste of me will be all she thinks about when she is alone in the library. I am really struggling now to get out of the shower because I know it means I am closer to leaving her here at home alone. Ana realises that I am struggling and she reminds me that she will be here waiting for me when I get home tonight. Then she tells me the sooner I get to work the sooner I can get home to her this evening. Knowing Ana is right we hop out of the shower get dried and dressed. Before we leave the bedroom I go over to my tie draw and remove the white gold chain. Slowly I remove Ana's engagement ring and thread it onto the chain. Ana holds her hair out of the way as I fasten the chain. Her ring sits between her breasts but Ana tucks it into the left cup of her bra. She tells me it is now resting over her heart and that I have her heart for now and forever. I kiss my beautiful fiancée one last time before we head out of our bedroom. Taylor is waiting near the breakfast bar. Gail hands me a coffee that she has put in a travel mug and hands me 2 breakfast muffins to eat on the way to the office.

 **Ana's POV**

Once Christian and Taylor leave Gail asks me what I want for breakfast and I tell her I will have one of her breakfast muffins and a cup of tea. As I take the cup of tea from Gail I can see the look on her face when she sees my ring is missing. I gently shake my head no and hope she realises that I won't say anything when the cameras have audio and Luke is here in the apartment somewhere. Once I have finished breakfast I head back to our bathroom and a few minutes later I hear Gail knocking on the bathroom door. I open the door and she comes into the bathroom with her cleaning items. Shutting the door again I explain to Gail where my ring is and why it has to be this way. She completely understands and tells me that she feels so honoured that Christian allowed Taylor and her to be a part of last night. If I am completely honest I was thrilled when Gail and Taylor were there to celebrate with us. I know they both have been with Christian for a long time. For me Gail is like a mother to me. She is more of a mother figure to me than that woman who gave birth to me.

Leaving Gail to clean I go in search of Luke so that we can head down to the gym and do some physio. It feels rather weird doing a physio session without Sam. Luke pushes me to my limits. Hell I nearly reached 3 miles on the treadmill. After our session we head back to the apartment and have a cold drink. Luke and I talk about anything and everything while we have something to eat.

I head to the library to check me emails. Again I find an email from an unknown person. When checking I see that it is from my mother so I automatically bounce it back once I have read it like Barney taught me. This time though there was an email from Kate. Previewing the email without opening I read the email.

 _Ana,_

 _I miss you and I don't understand why you haven't taken my calls or called me back. Your mom called me yesterday and asked if I had spoken to you. She is trying to contact you but her emails keep being sent back to her. No doubt it is HIM who is doing it. We both are concerned about you and what he has done to you._

 _PLEASE respond to me and contact your mom._

 _Kate_

You have got to be fucking kidding. Kate still can't understand why I won't speak to her. That woman has resorted to calling Kate. Looks like I will be setting up a new hotmail account and deactivating my current one once I have started at SIP. If it wasn't for the fact that Miss Summer uses my current hotmail address to contact me regarding SIP I would deactivate it now.

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Emails

Christian,

Sorry to disturb you gorgeous but I have received another email from that woman so I have bounced it back. But hers wasn't the only email I bounced. Kate emailed me. She still doesn't realise what she did but I really don't care. Apparently that woman contacted her asking about me. Once I have started at SIP I am going to deactivate that email account and start a new hotmail account.

Again I am sorry to dump this on you when you are so busy today. Christian I love you and miss you. I can't wait for you to get home.

Ana  
Lonely

* * *

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Bounced Emails

Ana,

Don't ever think you are disturbing me when you email me. I love that you email me while I am at work. As for those emails I am annoyed that she is still trying to contact you after the phone call and the bounced emails. Obviously she has a few screws loose if she doesn't realise that you don't want her contacting you.

Ana I love you and miss you too. You aren't the only one who can't wait for me to get home.

Christian  
Missing his cupcake


	57. Chapter 57

**Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

Ray is driving to Seattle and should arrive just after 1pm. That will give him and Ana some time to catch up before tonight. Ana and I have discussed how we are going to reveal our secret. These past few days have been beautiful. We have been in our own little world with just Gail and Taylor knowing what happened on Tuesday night. Everyone we invited thinks tonight is to celebrate Ana finishing her physio. I actually feel a little sad for Ana because tonight she will only have her dad there with her to celebrate and I have mom, dad, Elliot and Mia. Of course Taylor, Gail and Sawyer will be in attendance. After tonight Ana won't need to hide the fact that we are engaged from our families. My only real concern is what will happen when the media find out. Ana and I will have to discuss this over the weekend.

I have spoken to Barney about coming to Escala on Sunday afternoon to update Ana's laptop and install the manuscript login in system. Once Ana logs into the login system her account will be activated and manuscripts will be able to be allocated to her. I wonder who Miss Summer is going to have Ana working with. Is she going to shuffle everyone around? If I get time over the weekend I may email her and ask but if not I will find out Monday.

For some reason I have nothing scheduled after 3pm so I tell Andrea that any urgent matters have Ros see to and to take messages for all other calls. Grabbing my things I head to Taylor's office and we leave. Before we go home Taylor drives to the Space Needle so we can collect Ana's favourite chocolate cake for tonight. I have requested the Congratulations be written on it.

 **Ana's POV**

Luke and I have been down to the gym this morning. I was able to jog 3 miles before calling it a day and headed back to the apartment. Christian reminded me that Daddy is arriving just after 1pm. As much as I want to tell daddy our little secret, I want him to be surprised tonight along with Christian's family. Gail starts preparing lunch when Luke walks past me and tells me daddy has just arrived. Christian had given daddy the code for the garage and told him to buzz Luke when he parked the car. Luke returns with daddy. I walk to him and his face lights up when he realises that I am walking without any aids or any one walking near me. Gail asks daddy if he has eaten and he tells her no. She tells us lunch will be ready in 10 minutes. Luke takes daddy's bags to the guest room while daddy takes a seat with me at the breakfast bar.

Daddy and I have had a quiet afternoon catching up on everything. Telling daddy about that woman and what she has been doing made him angry. I tell him what I plan to do once I no longer require that email address for SIP to contact me and he is relieved. He also is shocked when I speak about Mr Kavanagh making Kate pay the damages and Kavanagh Media's fine from her trust fund. I tell daddy that Christian will get his cheque for him before he goes home. Actually when is daddy going home? When I ask he tells me he isn't heading home until Sunday afternoon. I wonder what Christian has planned for the weekend. Only time will tell.

Speaking of Christian I hear the elevator ping and I know its Christian getting home from work. I didn't think it was that late already but when I look at my watch I realise it is only 4pm. Christian greets daddy and shakes his hand. He excuses himself and heads into our room, gets changed before joining daddy and I. Taylor walks past the lounge room carrying a cake box and I realise that Christian has gotten a cake for tonight. I wonder if it is that delicious cake from the space needle.

We all head to our bedrooms to get ready for dinner. Once I am in the bathroom I remove the chain with my engagement rind and I get in the shower. Christian has gone to speak with Taylor. When he returns I am already out of the shower, wrapped in a towel trying to dry my hair with the hair dryer. Finally I have it dried and I apply a light splattering of lip gloss. Christian kisses me, picks up the necklace with my ring and leads me back into our bedroom. I see a beautiful powder blue knee length dress on the bed. Beside it is Christian's powder blue tie that I got him for our anniversary and my powder blue wrap from his parents. Getting dressed I look at my ring which is on the bed in its ring box. Christian reminds me that it is only until after our reveal. Shit what he is up to. I actually haven't asked how he is going to tell everyone.

"Christian, how are we going to do this?" He starts to chuckle and tell me that he is going to propose again tonight in front of our loved ones. Leaning down he kisses my gently before slipping his suit jacket on as he walks to our bedroom door. Checking to make sure I am completely dressed he opens the door and calls out to Taylor. Taylor enters our room and Christian gives him the ring box for safe keeping. I realise this is so it isn't so obvious that Christian is going to propose. Before we leave our room I get Christian to help me put on my heart necklace that he got me as I know it will match my ring when I finally get to put it back on.

 **Christian's POV**

We arrive at the Mile High Club and enter the private dining room. My parents are already here. Mom heads straight towards Ana and embraces her in a hug. Taylor has asked for the cake to be put in the fridge for later. Who is going to argue with the owner's security? Ana walks unaided to the table to get a glass of champagne. Mom and dad both watch Ana as she walks. Both of them have smiles plastered on their faces. Oops I may have forgotten to tell them of Ana's progress. Elliot and Krystal arrive followed not long after by Mia and Greg. Sawyer and Gail are the last to arrive as Taylor had Sawyer wait until all my family were here before he could leave the basement car park.

During dinner I kept placing my hand on Ana's thigh. It was all I could do to calm my nerves. Fuck I wasn't this nervous on Tuesday night. Ana places her hand over mine and squeezes gently which helps calm me down further. After dinner is finished I excuse myself and go to the men's room. Taylor knows to follow me. Once we are out of the room Taylor leads me to a small room and we go over everything one last time. Taking a deep breath we head back into the room. Taylor heads to get the cake while I ask Ana to stand beside me. Facing everyone I start to speak

"Tonight we are here to celebrate Ana finally completing her physio sessions." Everyone is smiling. Taylor walks in with the cake and I notice the box in his hand as he discretely slips it to me as he goes to put the cake in front of us. I get down on one knee beside Ana taking her hand in mine before speaking

"Ana you crashed into my life just over 6 months ago. In that time you have stolen my heart. My heart now belongs to you and only you. 6 months ago you agreed to be my girlfriend. Today I am hoping you will agree to be my wife. Anastasia Rose Steele will you marry me?" I open the ring box as I say the words marry me. All I can hear are the gasps escaping from everyone's lips. Ana looks at me with tears in her eyes and a beautiful smile before saying the words our families need to hear

"Yes Christian I will marry you. I want to be your wife." I stand up and place the ring on her finger before taking her in my arms and kissing her gently. We face everyone and I raise my glass to toast my fiancée. "Ana, tonight you have agreed to be my wife in front of our loved ones. You captured my heart when you cast a spell on me the moment I laid eyes on you. Please raise your glasses to my beautiful fiancée Anastasia Rose Steele." Ray nods his head in approval. Its official our loved ones now know about our little secret. Mom and Mia rush to Ana and embrace her. Poor Ana is feeling the full force of cyclone Mia at this moment. I remind Mia that Ana is still a little unsteady on her feet. Thankfully Mia takes the hint and rushes full force at me instead. Eventually everyone has congratulated both Ana and I on our engagement. Mia starts babbling on about a proper engagement party. I tell Mia that there will be no such thing until Ana and I decide to share our news with the outside world. She gets all huffy but this is OUR decision and we will decide when we want to share our news with anyone else. We finally cut the chocolate cake and everyone has a piece. Ana and I feed each other the cake. At least tonight I am getting to enjoy the cake.

The champagne continues to flow until 10pm. I notice Ana is getting rather tired. We say our goodbyes and head home to Escala. Sawyer stays behind to drive Elliot and Krystal home. On the way home Ray tells us how happy he is about our engagement. I tell Ray about Tuesday night's proposal. Then I explain the reason why I didn't call him and let him know was because Ana and I wanted these past few days in our own little bubble. Ray tells us that he understands. He does ask though where Ana's ring has been so Ana tells him she has been wearing it on a chain around her neck so that it was close to her heart at all times. Ray starts to chuckle and tells us that he thought it was strange for Ana to be wearing a chain when she was at home but he thought that she had forgotten to take it off.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian and daddy talk about our engagement on the drive home. Trust daddy to pick up on the chain that I was wearing today. When we get back to Escala Christian carries me from the car to the apartment. Before we go our separate ways daddy shakes Christian's hand again and offers his congratulations before giving me a gently kiss on the cheek. Daddy heads to bed and Christian carries me to our room. I am that exhausted Christian has to help me undress. He helps me into bed before starting to undress himself. I am asleep within seconds I don't even feel Christian getting into bed.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana is out like a light. So I climb into bed beside her and lay on my side so that I can watch her sleep. Every ones reaction to our news has been what we expected. Our parents are delighted while Elliot and Mia are happy for us. Mom admitted to me that she was scared that I would never be happy and that she already loves Ana like a daughter because she can see how happy Ana makes me. It's true I have never been this happy in my life. Since Ana came into my life I have been a totally different person. Looking at my beautiful fiancée sleeping beside me I close my eyes and listen to her breathing which lulls me into sleep.

 **Saturday**

Mom and dad rang this morning asking us all to go for a BBQ at Bellevue. Since I have given Sawyer the weekend off we all fit in one car. Mom was rather insistent that Gail come as well. Everyone can see that Ana adores Gail and Gail adores Ana. Hell who doesn't adore my fiancée? I noticed on Tuesday night just how close Ana and Gail have become. When I spoke to Gail about it she told me that Ana is the daughter she never had. I know Ana thinks of Gail as the mom she never had. Carla never deserved to have a daughter like Ana and if she continues her crap I am going to speak to dad about what we can do legally to stop her.

When we arrive Gail and Ana head off to find mom to see if she needs help. Of course mom won't need any help but it will give them some time to talk. Dad, Ray, Taylor and I head into the lounge room where Elliot is waiting. Elliot looks a little off and that is rather unusual for him. I will have to speak to him a little later. We get talking about baseball and the time just disappears. The girls come into the lounge room and that is when I notice that Krystal is not here. Could that be why Elliot is not himself today?

 **Elliot's POV**

I am not in the mood to be here at my parents place. After last night I am not sure what to do.

 **Flash Back  
** _Everyone else has left the Mile High Club so Krystal and I have one last glass of champagne before Sawyer tells us to gather our things and he will drive us home. When we get home I am all over Krystal. I want to fuck her so badly. My hands are all over her body and I start undressing her. At first she is fine with all the kissing and touching. It isn't until I touch her pussy through her panties that she pulls back from me and tries to get away. I think she is playing hard to get so I grab her waist and pull her back against my body. Then I touch her again through panties and she starts to whimper. I release Krystal immediately and she gathers her clothes and heads into the spare room and shuts the door. It is now that I come to my senses and realise what I was doing and that it must have triggered her memories of being raped. FUCK. I fall to my knees and start crying. How could I be such a monster especially since I know she was raped? I stay on the lounge room floor going over everything that just happened._  
 **End of Flash Back**

Christian asks me to join him outside and I know that he has realised something is wrong. We head down to the boathouse in silence. Once we are inside the boathouse Christian finally speaks and asks what is wrong. I tell him about last night after we got back to my place. Christian is mad with me yelling at me asking why I would be so stupid especially since I knew that she was raped. FUCK I don't need Christian to remind me that I fucked up majorly last night. I continue and tell him that when I woke up this morning I went to the spare room to apologise for my behaviour last night but Krystal was gone.

 **Christian's POV**

HOLY FUCK Elliot really has fucked up this time. I know that he got a little frisky when he was drunk but I never thought he would try something like that with Krystal. Both of them had drunk a fair bit of champagne last night which I don't think helped. Elliot pours his heart out and tells me he could see himself marry Krystal and have children with her. Shit I didn't realise he was that serious about her. I tell Elliot to give her a few days before contacting her. What Elliot doesn't know is I am going to tell Ana everything after Ray leaves and we will go from there. Krystal really needs someone to talk to and I think Ana is that person. They have grown close.

We head back up to the house to find dad and Ray at the barbeque knocking back a cold beer and talking. It is great that Ray gets along with my parents. Heading back inside I look for Ana. I just need to be beside her. She is in the kitchen sitting at the breakfast bar. I stand behind her and place my arms over her shoulders and kiss the top of her head. While Ana and mom continue talking Ana gets a text message. She checks her phone and I see it is a message from Krystal. I whisper in her ear that I will tell her everything when we are alone tonight. She turns her head and looks at me confused. I excuse us and take Ana into the lounge room. We take a seat and tell Ana that there is an issue between Elliot and Krystal but here is not the place to get into it. She grabs her phone to text Krystal. Ana tells her she will call later this evening since we are at Bellevue visiting my parents. Hopefully we won't leave here too late and when we do get home Ray will be more interested in the baseball game on TV to realise Ana and I have gone into our bedroom.

Nearly everyone is outside seated around the large outdoor table. Gail is helping mum put the finishing touches on the salads before they both join us all outside. As usual mom has gone all out. There is so much variety to choose from. Ana and I both make ourselves a steak burger. The bread rolls are still warm. Nothing beats fresh bread rolls. Today having Gail and Taylor here with us makes me realise how close to family they really are to me and Ana.

 **Ana's POV**

That text from Krystal has really got me concerned now especially since Elliot looks absolutely miserable. Did something bad happen? I know Christian knows what happened otherwise he wouldn't have pulled me aside to tell me there was an issue. Thankfully daddy is feeling a little tired and asks if we can leave. Grace and Carrick agree that the past 24 hours have been rather huge for all of us. We say our goodbyes and Taylor drives us all home. Daddy heads to the TV room and turns on the baseball. I go and check on him 10 minutes later and he has fallen asleep. So I go in search of Christian to find out what the hell happened last night between Elliot and Krystal. Christian is sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. I climb onto the bed behind him and start massaging his shoulders. It takes him a few moments before the words tumble from his mouth. SHIT how could Elliot be so fucking stupid. Poor Krystal no wonder the text message seemed a little strange. I need to speak with her sooner rather than later. Actually I think it would be better if I spoke to Krystal face to face so I ask if Christian would mind Krystal coming here to Escala. Of course he agrees and tells me he knows how close we have become and that Krystal needs my support at the moment. Grabbing my phone I call Krystal and ask her to come over. She tells me she doesn't think she can drive so I tell her Taylor will come and get her. Christian nods his head in agreement and goes to find Taylor. I give Taylor Krystal's location and he leaves. 20 minutes later Taylor returns with Krystal. We head into the library and talk. I tell her that I know something happened last night when they got home. Krystal takes a deep breath and speaks

"Ana, after we got home last night Elliot and I got a little hot and heavy. We were both standing in the lounge room in our underwear. Elliot touched me down there through my panties. I reacted by turning and started to walk away. Elliot grabbed me and pulled me back against him this time he is standing behind me. My trying to get away spurred Elliot on more and he held me against his body and touched me again. Everything about that dreadful night came back to me and I started to whimper and he let me go instantly. When I was raped the guy was standing behind me holding me against him and he touched me down there. He used his fingers to penetrate me first before he finally turned me so I was facing him and he raped me."

Krystal also tells me the injuries he inflicted on her when she tried to fight him off to stop the rape. Shit I never realised Krystal's rape was so brutal. No wonder she freaked last night. Krystal admits that Elliot is not completely at fault as they were both rather drunk and that she actually wanted to sleep with Elliot last night. She tells me that she realised that she wants everything with Elliot when Christian proposed to me. Krystal knows that Elliot is hurting because she seen the look on his face as she went to the spare room and she also heard him crying.

From what Christian told me Elliot knows his actions sent Krystal back to a very dark time that she was finally getting over. I ask Krystal has she spoken to Elliot and she tells me she hasn't. She tells me that she knows that they need to talk but she couldn't do it not today. Krystal is mentally drained so I offer her one of the guest rooms for her to stay the night and we can talk tomorrow and see what she wants her relationship with Elliot to be. After settling Krystal into the guest room I head downstairs to find my fiancée. We walk hand in hand into the bedroom and get ready for bed. Once we are in bed I snuggle against Christian resting my head on his chest and tell him Krystal and I will talk again in the morning so she can sort out in her mind if she still wants to be with Elliot. For both their sakes I hope with some counselling that they will get through this together. Christian kisses the top of my head before telling me goodnight and sweet dreams.


	58. Chapter 58

**Sunday**

 **Ana's POV**

Krystal comes to the realisation that she doesn't want to lose Elliot. When I suggested some counselling she actually agreed with me and she actually wants Elliot to go with her so he knows how badly the rape affected her. She actually is going to call Elliot when she gets home so they can talk about Friday night. Taylor drives Krystal home. Christian is in his study where I presume he is talking to Elliot on the phone. I have decided to prepare lunch today for the 3 of us. So while I am in the kitchen starting on lunch daddy sits at the breakfast bar and we just talk. The conversation flows until daddy mentions that woman called him last week. He realises that he has hit a nerve when he mentioned her. I turn my back to him so he can't see my face.

"Annie, what is wrong? What has your mother done to upset you? Please Annie you can talk to me."

Oh hell where do I start? He knows about what she did when I was 14 but he doesn't know about her trying to get money from me all the time. Nor does he know about her going to Christian. Then there are the emails and her contacting Kate.

"Daddy that woman is a vile bitch. After the shit she has pulled since I have been with Christian she is dead to me daddy. I don't want any kind of contact with her."

I tell daddy about everything that has happened with her. Daddy is a shocked. He sits there not saying a word I can see he is trying to process everything I have just told him. Once I have lunch in the oven I ask Daddy to follow me into the library and I show him what she said about him in the email. Daddy is fuming and tells me that next time she calls him SHE is going to be sorry that she called. Hell I have never seen daddy so angry. I ask daddy to join me in the TV room. Hopefully there will be a baseball game on and it will distract him from what he has just found out. I am in luck so daddy and I watch the game. Occasionally I check on lunch.

After lunch with the 2 men in my life we say goodbye to daddy and he heads home. Barney arrives about 15 minutes after daddy leaves. Christian gets my laptop from the library and sets it up in the dining room for Barney. It doesn't take Barney long to set up everything that he needs to. He even sets up my Anastasia Steele SIP email account. After Barney leaves Christian calls Carrick and asks if he could swing by and collect the laptop later this afternoon. This gives us a few hours to check all of my email accounts one last time. Logging in to the Owner email account there is a new email.

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Owner  
Subject: REMINDER

Owner,

Miss Steele is starting on Monday and her laptop needs to be delivered Monday morning at 9am.

Annabelle Summer  
SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Laptop

Miss Summer,

As discussed in previous emails Mr Carrick Grey will be delivering the laptop to Miss Steele and she will need to sign the documentation that he will have.

Kind Regards

Owner  
SIP

* * *

While Christian is with me I open up my hotmail email. Sure enough there is an email from and unknown person. Previewing the email without opening reveals the email is from that woman.

 _Anastasia darling,_

 _Why aren't I able to get through to you via email? Hopefully Kate has been able to contact you. I called her and asked if she has spoken to you. All she would tell me is that she can't talk about it. No fucking doubt that boyfriend of yours has done something to her so that she won't talk. I miss you my beautiful girl. Even Bob misses you. We were hoping that you would come and see us._

 _If I don't hear from you soon I will have to call your father AGAIN and try and talk some sense into him about that boyfriend of yours. I love you Anastasia_

 _Mom._

Thank fuck Kate actually did what she was ordered by the courts and not discuss anything about me or Christian to anyone. Right now I don't think I could have handled another trip to court. I will call daddy later and warn him that she may contact him again soon especially since I am bouncing her latest email back to her. Once I have bounced the email Christian and I relax in the lounge room looking out the glass windows admiring the view. My phone pings and it is a text message from Krystal

*Ana. Elliot and I have talked briefly. We are going to talk face to face tomorrow night. Krystal*

*Krystal, I am glad that you have spoken briefly and that you are going to talk. Ana*

Carrick Arrived just before 5pm. While Christian was in his office getting some documents that he needs Carrick to look over I speak to Carrick about his impression of Miss Summer.

 **Carrick's POV**

Ana and Christian were curled up in the lounge room when I arrived. We head into the dining room where the laptop is packed up and waiting. Christian excuses himself to collect the other papers I require from his study. While he is gone Ana asks me what I think about Miss Summer. I tell Ana that the only meeting with her that I have had was the day they took over SIP and that Miss Summer was polite and courteous. Before Christian returns I need to know why Ana asked me this. She explains about her meeting on Monday with Miss Summer. I tell Ana I will keep my eyes wide open while I am there in the morning. But tell her not to say anything to Christian until after I have been there tomorrow and if there is something there then we will talk to him together. Without a witness to the behaviour it is Ana's word against hers.

Christian returns with the papers. I collect the laptop and the papers and head home to Bellevue where my beautiful wife is waiting for me.

 **Monday – Ana's first day at SIP**

Christian and I wake up at 6:30am before heading for a shower. As much as I would love shower sex this morning we can't because I don't want to be late on my first day. Christian and I get dressed before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. At 7:30am Taylor and Luke accompany us to Popsicle and drive to SIP. On the way to SIP I am playing with my engagement ring which is on the chain around my neck. As we pull up I tuck my ring into my blouse so it is sitting near my heart. Christian kisses me goodbye and tells me Taylor will be here at 1pm to take me home. I lean over for one last kiss before I head into SIP with Luke following. Last night Christian and I discussed about using the arm crutch while at work. I actually feel more comfortable using the arm crutch when in public places as it is so easy for someone to bump into you. Once I reach the reception desk I tell the receptionist that Miss Summer is meeting me here at 8am. She tells me to take a seat. Miss Summer appears a few minutes later. The look on her face changes the minute she notices me sitting with Luke. It's like she has turned into the ice queen her eyes are cold. She shows me around SIP and finally she shows me my office. When we are in my office the editor that I will be working under comes to my office door. Miss Summer introduces her as Miss Seat. Once introductions are over Miss Seat leaves my office. Miss Summer's phone rings and she tells who over it is she will be done in a few minutes. She tells me that Mr Grey has arrived with my laptop and she will be back shortly with him. The minute she leaves the office Luke tells me he doesn't like the way she has been acting around me this morning. Shit even Luke has picked up on it. Carrick and Miss Summer appear and Miss Summer tells me that once I am set up that I need to speak with Miss Seat. She leaves and Carrick and I sign the paperwork. Carrick whispers that he can see what I meant last night about her attitude towards me. I tell him even Luke has commented on it already this morning. Carrick leaves and I set up the laptop on my desk and go to Miss Seat's office across the hall. Luke stays in my office since I am going across the hall and he can see me.

Miss Seat follows me back to my office and shows me how to access the manuscript login system and tells me she has already assigned some manuscripts that she wants me to read the manuscript and provide her with a summary of each chapter. She explains that I will also manage her schedule. But at the moment one of the other editor's assistants is helping to manage her schedule and will continue to do so until I am working full time. Miss Seat would like me in her office at 8:30am to go through the daily schedule. The days that I am not here the other editor's assistant will provide her with her schedule. I am startled when the phone on my desk rings. Miss Seat tells me to answer the phone. Shit I take a deep breath pick up the phone and speak

"Good morning. Miss Seat's assistant editor Ana speaking. How may I help you?" Miss Seat nods her head. Hanging up the phone Miss Seat tells me that I am to take messages if she is with an author, in a meeting, out of the office or if instructed to do so. All other times I am to place the caller on hold, buzz her phone line and tell her who is on the phone and she will tell me whether or not to put the call through. Before I put the caller on hold I need to tell them that I going to see if Miss Seat is available at the moment. Miss Seat returns to her office and I am left to start my work.

I take a note pad from my desk draw and access my first manuscript. As I read the first chapter I take detailed notes. Once I have finished the chapter I reread my notes and start writing the chapter summary. When I am completely happy with the chapter summary I email it to Miss Seat. Just as I hit send Luke is telling me it is 12:45pm. Shit time has flown. I shut down the laptop and gather my things before I go speak with Miss Seat before I leave. She tells me that Jane will meet me in my office at8:15am on Wednesday to show me how to access and manage her schedule. Luke and I head down stairs to leave. Just as we are about to walk through the front door Miss Summer walks past me with an icy cold stare and muttering under her breath something about me and Christian. Holy fuck what have I done to her. I know that I need to speak with Christian about this. When Taylor arrives I ask if Christian is free for the next hour or so and he looks puzzled. I tell him that I need to speak with him about what has happened this morning. Luke tells Taylor that it is something that needs to be dealt with as it may be a security risk in the future. Taylor starts driving to GEH and rings Andrea to check that Christian's schedule is free until 3pm. Thankfully he is free so Taylor tells her to make him unavailable until then. When we arrive Luke heads to the security office while Taylor takes me to Christian's office. Taylor knocks on the door.

 **Christian's POV**

Someone knocks on my door. Why is everybody hell bent on interrupting me today. I abruptly tell whoever it is to enter. Glancing up I see Taylor walking into my office but he isn't alone. Then I see the arm crutch and I know it is Ana and I can't help but smile.

As I walk towards Ana I speak "Hello beautiful. How was your first official day working at SIP?" I nod to Taylor and he leaves my office. When I reach Ana I hold her and kiss her on the forehead. She tells me that she met the editor that she will be working for and she is a very lovely lady. But I can sense there is something else since she has come straight to my office from SIP. Did something happen?

"Ana what happened at work that made you come to see me straight away?" She looks at me and takes a deep breath

"Christian it is Miss Summer. Her attitude and demeanour towards me isn't right. During the interview she was fine but when I went to sign the papers last Monday she was rolling her eyes at me and giving me dirty looks the whole time. I just thought it was me imagining it. But when your dad visited last night I told him about it and he told me he would observe her this morning at the laptop hand over. The minute she seen me this morning it's like she turned into the ice queen her eyes were icy cold. While your dad was there she left the room and your dad agrees that her attitude towards me isn't right. Hell even Luke had commented on her ice cold glares and the way she was acting around me. When I was leaving she was giving me the icy cold glare and was muttering something about us under her breath. From now on I am going to call her the ice queen."

I can't help but laugh when Ana calls her the ice queen. How dare that BITCH treat Ana this way. Why has her attitude towards Ana changed so quickly between the interview and her meeting last week? What the hell happened? I think Barney might be pulling Miss Summer's SIP emails to see if there is anything that will give us any kind of clue. I tell Ana that I am going to get Barney to access the SIP server tonight and dig around for anything relating to her that we don't know about. Ana tells me she also wants access to her employment file to see if there has been anything recorded about her in the past.

A knock at my door again interrupts us which pisses me off. I walk to the door and yank it open to find Taylor standing in front of me with Chinese for lunch. Shit I had forgotten that Ana came straight here from work. I take the food and Taylor leaves. We pull 2 of the armless chairs together I sit down but Ana turns her chair so before sitting down and putting her legs on my lap. When she repositioned her chair she made it so that she could lean against the back of the chair while she sat. We enjoy our lunch together. If any of my employees walked in here at this moment they would think I have gone crazy. I am completely relaxed having lunch with my beautiful fiancée.

At 2:45pm Andrea buzzes the intercom to remind me that I have a 3pm meeting. I ask her to get Taylor so that he can take Ana home. Standing against my desk Ana is between my legs with our hands on each other's waists. I kiss her slipping my tongue into her mouth and she responds instantly. The knock on the door brings our kiss to an end. I tell Ana I love her and that I will see her at home in a few hours. She tells me she loves me too and gives me one last quick kiss before she pulls away she whispers in my ear "One day soon you and I are going to christen this desk." She smirks at me before turning and leaving my office. FUCK how am I suppose to concentrate for my meeting. All I am going to think about is having sex with Ana on my office desk. Thank fuck Ros will also be in the meeting as well. Hopefully she will be able to keep me on the straight and narrow. She knows when I am tuning out and if it is important she brings me back to the here and now.

 **Ana's POV**

I couldn't help myself when I told Christian about having sex on his desk. Maybe I should keep my office clothes on and we can christen his study desk this afternoon when he gets home. Deciding against desk sex tonight I change into my gym clothes and head down to the Gym with Luke. We hit the treadmill and talk about Miss Summer. Again Luke tells me he doesn't trust her and I tell him about what happened during my meeting with her last Monday. I also tell him that my gut instincts are telling me that something isn't right and even Carrick picked up on the attitude. Shit I didn't even realise that I had jogged nearly 3 miles while talking to Luke about Miss Summer. We head back to the apartment and I have a shower before slipping into something comfortable and placing my engagement ring on my finger where it belongs. Firing up the laptop that Luke put back in the library when we got home I check the SIP owner email account.

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Owner  
Subject: Update on Miss Steele

Owner,

Today was Miss Steele's first day. She has been assigned to Miss Jodie Seat. After the tour and introductions I left them to work things out between them. Mr Grey also delivered the laptop to Miss Steele. No doubt he will forward to you the signed documentation that you required.

Annabelle Summer  
SIP

* * *

I don't even bother to respond to her. She treated me like shit and if I was to respond I think I might say something that I shouldn't. So I open my hotmail email account. Thankfully there are no emails today. Since I now have my SIP email account I decide to deactivate my current hotmail account and create a new account for my personal use. Not that I will really need it but it doesn't hurt to have it just in case. It's not like I can use my SIP or my Christian email address to send personal emails. Shit I am at a loss as to what my email address should be. I would love to use AnastasiaGrey but we are not ready for it to become public knowledge. Actually I decide to wait until I actually need to send an email to set up the new account. But within minutes I have deactivated my current account. I pick up the phone and call daddy. Daddy answers and I tell him that he will more than likely hear from that woman soon because I have completely deactivated my hotmail account. He tells me he is looking forward to the phone call from her. I have to laugh because I know daddy is not going to hold back when he speaks with her. Hell I would love to be a fly on the wall when that phone call happens. I wonder if there is some way daddy could record the phone conversation so that Christian and I can hear exactly what she tells daddy. Something I will need to ask Christian about.

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Recording device

Christian,

Hello gorgeous. I have deactivated my hotmail account and called daddy to tell him to expect a call from that woman. When I was talking to daddy I wondered if we could organise something so that the conversation could be recorded when she calls him. That way we have audio proof of what is said. I love you Christian.

Ana

* * *

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Brilliant

Ana

Hello beautiful. Can you leave it with me? I will speak to Barney when I discuss the matter from earlier today. Hopefully we can have a recording device to your dad early tomorrow morning.

The words you whispered before you left made it rather hard for me to concentrate on my meeting. I love you too Ana.

Christian


	59. Chapter 59

**Tuesday**

 **Elliot's POV**

My beautiful Krystal is such a strong person and my actions nearly destroyed her again with my actions on Friday night. Last night Krystal and I talked about everything. I couldn't stop apologising for my behaviour. She has asked me if I would go with her to see a counsellor. Krystal wants me to go with her to support her and so that I can understand what actually happened to her. I can't say no to Krystal because I don't want to loose her. Krystal tells me she doesn't want what happened to tear us apart because she loves me too much to lose me and that is also part of the reason she wants me to go with her to counselling. Thank FUCK. Krystal still wants to be with me. Hell I want to be with her. I want us to be a long term thing.

YES, I Elliot Grey am thinking about MORE with Krystal. Krystal has changed my life and my attitude. Before Krystal all I could think about was when I was going to get my next fuck. I remember back to the night I met Krystal.

 **Flash back**

I can see this beautiful girl sitting on the other side of the room. She is sitting alone so I make my way over to her table and ask if I can join her. Introducing myself she tells me her name is Krystal and I shake her hand. Holy fuck my body feels like it is on fire. NEVER have I had that kind of reaction to a woman's touch. We talk until we are kicked out of the bar. I offer for her to crash at my place and I see the fear in her eyes. Quickly I tell her that she would sleep in the spare room and that I would never do anything to hurt her. FUCK me that is a first me telling a woman that I am taking them back to my apartment to sleep in the spare room and that I am not going to try anything. There is something about Krystal that makes me want to protect her. She must see that I am truly genuine when I tell her that I am not going to do anything to hurt her. When we get back to the apartment we continue talking and Krystal explains her reluctance to come home with me. I wasn't expecting Krystal to tell me she was raped 7 months ago. No wonder she was scared. Krystal tells me that she feels safe with me even though we have only just met.

 **End of Flash back**

That night was the start of our relationship. Since then we have connected on such a deeper level without even having sex. I will wait forever for Krystal to be ready for the next step. Coming from me the complete man whore that just shows how much Krystal has changed me.

Krystal admitted to me when we were talking that she was going to have sex with me on Friday night. She explains that see Ana and Christian together made her realise she wants everything with me. I don't want to rush Krystal into anything so we are going to take things slowly and attend the counselling sessions together. Taking our relationship one small step at a time.

 **Christian's POV**

Last night when Ana was working in the library I was in my study when Barney called and told me he had accessed the SIP server and that I would have a complete report this morning. As for the recording device for Ray he has organised someone to go and see Ray this morning and demonstrate how to use the recording device so that he can record the calls with that woman. Barney knows that anything SIP related can't be emailed to me it has to be hand delivered. Also no documents can be typed up using his GEH computer. Thankfully Barney has a computer at home that is not traceable to GEH that he uses to compile reports that need to be kept under the radar.

Barney finally gets the file to me. The file is rather thick no wonder it has taken him this long to get it to me. I am going to focus on the employment record part of this file first because I have a meeting in 30 minutes.

 **Miss Annabelle Summer – Employment Record**

Miss Summer's employment record is not as clean as she wants us to believe. When I was digging around in the files I found numerous complaints against her since she became the head of SIP. All the complaints were made to the previous owner and all he did was write a few notes on her file. Every one of the complaints was made by males claiming sexual harassment of some kind. The alarming information I discovered is that it wasn't only male SIP employees who filed these complaints. There was 3 male prospective authors (who's negotiations ceased within days of the complaints being made) 2 cleaners and a courier driver.

I dug a little deeper and read through her records from when she was an Editor. There were entries on her file made by the head of SIP but no specific details were given. Just that she had been given a verbal warning or that she was spoken to regarding her actions. At the time she was editor she was actually dating the head of SIP which explains why no details were given. When he left SIP she took his position at the top.

I close the file. Hell NO Miss Summer is not the kind of person we want running SIP. Ana and I are going to have to discuss this once I have finished reading the file. Shit do I ask Daniel in legal about what I can legally do about her or am I suppose to speak with dad because he is our legal representative for SIP? I think I will speak to dad and that way if we have to take action I won't have to explain everything to him. Quickly I email Ana

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Possible meeting on Thursday

Ana,

I need to know if you will be able to squeeze a meeting in with Dad on Thursday. Tonight I will explain why.

Christian

* * *

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Yes

Christian,

Go ahead and organise a meeting with your dad on Thursday. Could we please do it at Escala? I will see you tonight and you can tell me what is going on. Love you

Ana

* * *

Shit Ana must have her email account with me open while she is working at home. Bundling up the file on Miss Summer I place it in my office safe. Then I head to my meeting in the conference room.

 **Ana's POV**

After Christian left this morning I made myself a cup of tea and headed to the library to start my working day from home. Thankfully I don't have any issues accessing the SIP server remotely. The first thing I do is check my SIP emails. I have 2 emails waiting for me. The first one is from Jane it is Miss Seat's schedule for today and the other one is from Miss Seat asking if her schedule had been emailed to me. I send Miss Seat a reply telling her I received her schedule for today. Knowing what Miss Seat's schedule is when I am not at SIP is perfect because it means I know when I can and can't contact her. Hopefully Barney can set it up that I am able to access her schedule at any time from home. That way they don't have to email it to me every morning. Also if I can access it from home I will get an up to date schedule not one that was emailed at 8:30am and doesn't show any changes.

Opening the manuscript login system I login and access the manuscript that I started working on yesterday. I get my notepad that I started writing my notes on from the front pocket of the laptop carry bag and continue working. After I finish the second chapter I reread my notes and open up a word document to start my chapter Summary for Miss Seat. Once I am completely happy with my summary I email it to Miss Seat

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Jackie's Curse - Chapter 2 Summary

Miss Seat,

Please find attached my Chapter 2 summary for Jackie's Curse. I hope my summaries meet your standards.

Ana  
Assistant of Jodie Seat, Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Chapter Summary

Ana,

I read your chapter 1 summary this morning and that chapter summary is above and beyond anything I have seen while working here at SIP as an Editor. To be honest I wish that my past assistants had provided me with such in depth chapter summaries. Please keep up the fantastic work.

Jodie Seat  
Editor, SIP

* * *

Wow that is a huge relief. At least now I know what Miss Seat prefers when it comes to chapter summaries. I read and take notes for chapter 3 before writing my chapter summary. Looking at my watch I realise it is lunch time so I logout of the manuscript system and disconnect my remote access to the SIP server. Then I head to the kitchen and find Gail placing a sub on a plate for me. She tells me she was just about to bring my lunch into me. I ask Gail to sit with me for lunch. Gail thanks me again for including her on Friday night. Hell Gail and I have gotten so close. She is like a mother to me so why wouldn't I include her.

Just as I head back to the library my phone rings so I answer it and its Krystal. Krystal tells me that they talked for hours last night. Elliot apologised continuously for triggering those horrid memories. He has agreed to go to Krystal's counselling sessions to support her. This is fantastic news. Krystal also tells me that they both want this relationship and that they are going to tackle each and every hurdle one day at a time. I apologise to Krystal for cutting the call short but I need to go back to work. She understands and I tell her I will call her in the next day or so.

 **Christian's POV**

Back in my office I take out the file on Miss Summer. My last appointment was cancelled so I take the file from my safe and open it up. The next section of the report is marked correspondence. Barney has written a note stating that he has flagged all the emails of interest and they need to be my top priority. I start reading the flagged emails.

From: Dianna Lee  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Saturday Night

Annabelle,

I have gotten the idiot at work to agree to take me to the Coping Together event on Saturday night. Our plan to have Ethan Kavanagh is set in motion. I have made sure I have enough drugs that will leave him incapacitated enough that I can fuck him all night long. When he comes to in the morning I will make sure he takes his 'medicine' for his sore head and then he is all yours for an hour. After that hour you must leave my apartment and allow me some more quality time with Mr Kavanagh.

Dianna

* * *

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Dianna Lee  
Subject: Sunday Morning can't CUM quick enough

Dianna,

I have done a little research on Mr Kavanagh and you have chosen well. Ramming his cock inside me for an hour will be superb. Hell I am getting a little hot under the collar thinking about it.

Annabelle

* * *

From: Dianna Lee  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Last night

Annabelle,

I am so sorry about what happened last night. Someone detained me at the venue before they fucking called the cops and I was arrested for drugging and raping Ethan Kavanagh. They are also claiming someone else has made accusations against me for drugging and raping them. Thankfully I was able to get myself released on bail. You would be surprised what a bent cop will do for you if you give him a little stress relief. Apparently my oral skills are top notch.

Dianna

* * *

I am interrupted by a knock at the door. When I look at my watch I realise it is just after 5pm and that it will be Taylor. Telling him to enter I shut down my computer. Grabbing the file we leave for home.

After dinner we sit in the lounge room and I tell Ana what Barney found in Miss Summer's employment record. Ana is shocked and I explain that is why I have asked to have a meeting with dad on Thursday at 1pm. Taking a deep breath I tell her that Barney found some rather incriminating emails on the server between Miss Summer's and the skank. Then I tell her about their plans for Mr Kavanagh. The look on Ana's face is total disgust hell I don't blame her.

Ana tells me Miss Summer needs to go. She doesn't want someone like that running OUR Company. I tell Ana that is why I want the meeting with dad so we can do this properly so that she can't claim unfair dismissal. What Ana doesn't know is that Miss Summer's days were numbered because of the way she treated Ana yesterday.

 **Wednesday**

I have a meeting cancellation this morning so I drag out the file on Miss Summer. Opening to the next flagged email I start reading.

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Dianna Lee  
Subject: New assistant editor's position

Dianna,

I remember you mentioning a Katherine Kavanagh and a James Walters in the past. Both of them along with Anastasia Steele have applied for the position. Relax I didn't even offer them an interview. Why would I after everything you told me about them. I am offered the position to Anastasia Steele. She is so naive that I will be able to do anything I want without having to worry about her reporting me. The biggest bonus for us is that she is dating Christian Grey. Can you imagine all the males who will flock to SIP wanting to have Christian Grey's girlfriend working on their books. Hell we will have a wide range of guys to choose from.

Annabelle

* * *

From: Dianna Lee  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Anastasia Steele

Annabelle,

I have seen a picture of Anastasia Steele and she was present when I was detained at the Coping Together event. She was standing with Mr Grey's personal security. You will need to watch her carefully. Remember to call me Jasmine Lee when I call you at work NEVER call me Dianna. Our meetings will need to be away from your office so that I am not seen by her. But I agree that her name will draw males to SIP giving us more males to enjoy.

Dianna

* * *

Breach of confidentiality, she told skank the names of the applicants. Holy fuck they are going to use Ana's name to lure males to SIP and choose their victims from those males. Miss Summer found out about Ana, being there when skank was arrested, between her interview and her meeting to sign the papers. That explains the attitude. Why the fuck does the name Jasmine Lee ring alarm bells? I will have to look into the financial reports for SIP that the previous owner provided to us before we purchased SIP.

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Dianna Lee  
Subject: Her start date.

Dianna,

Its official Miss Steele will be starting on the 17th October at SIP. She will only be working Monday, Wednesday and Friday's 8am – 1pm so we will be able to have our meetings on a Tuesday or Thursday until the circumstances change. She was in my office today to sign the paperwork. I couldn't get her out of my office fast enough.

Are we still on for this weekend? We should be able to find at least one hot fuck each at that new dance club. Are we going to share this time?

Annabelle

* * *

Miss Summer has breached SIP's confidentiality clause again. But this is a major breach as she is outlining Ana's work hours and days.

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Dianna Lee  
Subject: Pregnant?

Annabelle,

My period is late. If I am in fact pregnant only Ethan Kavanagh or James Walters could be the father. All the other guys I have made sure I used protection.

Dianna

* * *

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Dianna Lee  
Subject: Pregnancy Test?

Dianna,

Have you done a pregnancy test? Actually I will drop off a few tests to you at lunch. Unfortunately I won't be able to stay while you do the tests. Better not piss the new owner off by having an extra long lunch break. Are you still hooking up with that guy tomorrow night? If so what time do you want me at your apartment?

Annabelle

* * *

From: Dianna Lee  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Test complete

Annabelle,

I have done 2 tests and both are positive. Tomorrow I have an appointment to confirm if I am pregnant. I think it is too soon for it to be Ethan's but I could be wrong. Yes everything is set for tomorrow night. He is coming here at 7pm. If you rock up about 9pm you can have your fun first as I know you are pretty busy at work with the new owner taking over.

Dianna

* * *

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Dianna Lee  
Subject: Update ASAP

Dianna,

Please let me know what the doctor tells you. I will be there at 9pm so I can have my fun. You are right though this new owner is making a lot of changes.

Annabelle

* * *

From: Dianna Lee  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Confirmed

Annabelle

I am definitely pregnant. The doctor sent me for a scan and they think I am about 5 weeks pregnant. Which means this baby is Ethan Kavanagh's. Darn shame it wasn't James's baby. Wouldn't that fuck up his relationship with that bitch Kavanagh? Although being pregnant to her brother is going to screw with her head. This baby will gain me access to the Kavanagh money. I think they will pay me off to keep my mouth shut about who the father is. Actually I want to speak to you about Ethan Kavanagh and you will be happy with what I have to tell you.

I will see you tonight at 9pm. Tonight after the guy is drugged you can have him all to yourself until you have had enough. I will wait until you go home before I have any fun. Actually I am not even sure if I will have some fun with him. Don't really want to risk losing the baby. This baby may help keep my arse out of jail. Surely the judge wouldn't put me in jail while I am pregnant with the accuser's baby.

Dianna.

* * *

HOLY FUCK her plan of jerking him off until he was about to cum and then riding him actually worked. That last email was the day before her apartment was searched. What the fuck does she need to tell Miss Summer about Ethan Kavanagh?

 **Ana's POV**

I made sure my ring was around my neck before we left this morning. Jane shows me how to manage Miss Seat's schedule. Today the phone has been ringing rather frequently which is making it hard for me to concentrate on the manuscript. Add that to the meeting Miss Seat insisted I attend so that I could take notes. But at least it made the time go quickly.

Luke drives us home in Cupcake. Instead of going down to the gym after lunch I head to the library and return my ring to its rightful place, on my hand. I then do at least another 3 hours work and that is where Christian finds me when he gets home. He tells me we need to talk so I ask him to give me a few minutes and we can talk. I convince him to go get himself a drink and that I will join him in the lounge room.

Christian tells me everything about the emails that Barney flagged. Holy FUCK. Those bitches were going to use my name to attract men to drug and rape. Hell if this comes out SIP's reputation could be ruined. Although nothing has been officially published yet about me being the new editor's assistant so we need to stop this as soon as possible. Tomorrow's meeting with Carrick is crucial. I actually ask Christian if we can call his dad and have him come over first thing in the morning to start sorting this shit out. Christian calls Carrick and he agrees to be here at 7:30am tomorrow.

When Christian tells me that the skank was pregnant and that Ethan is the father I am totally shocked. I vaguely remember Christian telling me about her confession about what she did to Ethan. Kate is going to really hate herself when it comes out that the skank is pregnant with Ethan's baby. But she was the one who pushed him towards going to Coping Together as Mia's date. Now she has to live with the fact that Ethan was raped and now is going to be a father because of it.

Christian tells me he has a few things he needs to check on before our meeting with his dad in the morning and heads to his study. Since our meeting is now in the morning I know that I am going to make up some extra time so I head into the library to work. I will email Miss Seat tomorrow after our meeting with Carrick and explain why I worked extra today and a little less tomorrow. If Miss Summer wants to get technical and try and dock my wages because I don't do my 8 hours tomorrow then I will fight her and demand to be paid overtime for my extra hours today. Actually I don't think Miss Summer will be a problem for much longer. However it does leave us with no one to run SIP. About the only thing we can do if she is dismissed it put one of the current editors in her position as acting until a replacement can be found.

 **Christian's POV**

I have retrieved the financial records that were sent to us prior to us purchasing SIP. Looking through all the records I finally get to the list of payments to authors and I find that there are numerous payments to a Miss Jasmine Lee. I knew I had seen that name somewhere before. Making my way to the library I tell Ana to disconnect her remote connection to SIP and pull up the manuscript login system. She does this and I tell her to login to the master account and I tell her what I am looking for. We look through all the current manuscripts and don't find any manuscripts written by Jasmine Lee. BINGO those fucking bitches were stealing money from SIP. I leave Ana to return to her work and I head back to my study.

I calculate that $75,000 had been paid to Jasmine Lee. As well as Miss Summer was claiming commission for working on the manuscript by Jasmine Lee but there wasn't actually a manuscript. To keep up the facade she would have meetings with 'Jasmine' so that it looked legitimate. In total it looks like they got away with $105,000. No wonder SIP was going backwards.

Hopefully dad will agree with me that we can use the money laundering prior to us taking over SIP to make her go quietly. If she resigns and goes quietly we will not take the information regarding the false payments and commission claims to the previous owner. What Miss Summer will not be told is the fact that the information about her and the skank, before the mention of Ana, is going to be forwarded to the police.


	60. Chapter 60

**Thursday**

 **Carrick's POV**

Christian was rather insistent last night that I be here for this meeting this morning as it could not wait until our scheduled meeting at 1pm. We head into Christian's study and I see a rather large file on his desk with the name Annabelle Summer written on it. Christian tells me that he had Barney compile a file on Miss Summer. He tells me about the accusations of sexual harassment. Then he continues and shows me the email's about Ethan Kavanagh. Shit she was in on it. I tell Christian that we need to take this information to the police. He agrees but reminds me that I will have to do it as legal representative for Owner of SIP. I assure them that I will arrange this as soon as I return to my office. As I go to stand so I can leave Christian tells me to sit back down that there is MORE. What does he mean there is more?

When he tells me about their plan to use Ana's name and her connection to Christian to entice male authors to SIP. And that they intended to drug and rape them I feel sick to the stomach. Miss Summer breached her employment agreement the moment she mentioned Ana's name to that horrible woman. Also he explains why Miss Summer's attitude changed towards Ana. But I get the feeling Christian is holding something back.

Christian tells me about the stolen money. Holy shit that is huge. He asks me if we can use that information to make her leave SIP quietly with the promise of not passing the information onto the previous owner since the records now belong to him and Ana. I tell them that they will have to do the negotiating with her because if I do then it won't be done quietly. Christian knows exactly what I mean and he tells me that he will deal with it. He tells me he will get her to email her resignation to me and once I receive that I need to let him know so he can organise the required payments. Also he will release a memo to all staff announcing her resignation for personal reasons. He also tells me once he appoints an Acting Head of SIP that he will need me to deliver some documents to that person.

No wonder Christian was hell bent on this meeting happening this morning. They need to get that evil woman out of SIP. What he told me also explains the behaviour that I witnessed by Miss Summer towards Ana. Before I leave Christian tells me he will forward the relevant information, which is to be handed to the police, once Miss Summer is no longer working at SIP.

 **Christian's POV**

Thank fuck dad agreed with me about using the information to make her go quietly. I grab a glass of juice from the fridge as Ana and I head to the library to send Miss Summer an email from the Owner. Ana takes her usual seat on my lap and fires up the laptop.

From: Owner  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Questions

Miss Summer,

Last night I did a review of the author payments and staff commission paid prior to my purchasing of SIP. A Jasmine Lee has been paid $75,000 and you have been paid $30,000 in commission. My problem is that when the manuscripts were loaded into the new system there were no manuscripts written by that author. You claimed commission for working on that manuscript the day before the takeover.

I believe there never was any manuscripts and that you were using fake authors and manuscripts to steal money from the previous SIP owner. If you want this information kept from the previous owner you will officially resign as head of SIP effective immediately. Once you resign from SIP the evidence will disappear and you will keep the money you stole and your reputation will be intact. However if you fight me on this and don't resign then your name will be dragged through the mud and your reputation will be ruined.

You have 24 hours to formally resign from SIP. Once those 24 hours have passed I will forward all documentation to the previous owner. If you resign you will be paid all your entitlements under the employment contract you signed after the takeover.

Kind regards

Owner  
SIP

* * *

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Owner  
Subject: Resignation

Owner,

I Annabelle Summer am writing to inform you (the owner of SIP) of my resignation effective immediately. My belongings will be removed from my office by the end of today. Please ensure that my final payment including entitlements is paid into my account by the end of today.

Annabelle Summer  
SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Resignation Letter

Miss Summer,

Please send your resignation letter to my legal representative Mr Carrick Grey. Once I have confirmation from him that you have sent him your resignation I will authorise the payment of your wages and entitlements. A memorandum will be sent to all staff regarding your resignation once Mr Grey confirms he has received your resignation. Staff will be told you are leaving for personal reasons that you do not wish to discuss.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Both Ana and I can't help but smile when we realise that the ice queen will soon be a distant memory at SIP. But it does leave us with the decision of who will be the acting head of SIP. Looking at my watch I realise I need to get to GEH I have a meeting in 45 minutes and I can't get out of it. I tell Ana to go through the master manuscript account and determine which of our current editors has been working the hardest and is bringing the most business to SIP. Once we have determined this will take the necessary steps to have that person appointed as acting head of SIP before the close of business Friday. I kiss my beautiful fiancé before I head to my meeting at GEH.

 **Ana's POV**

Shit is it 10am and I haven't even done any work yet. Thank goodness I did an extra 2 hours work last night. I login to the master account and retrieve the information for each of the current editors I want to print the information out and realise that I don't know where the printer is and if my laptop is set up for the printer. Shit I am not going to be able to print out the information until I can find out about the printer. I write down the basic details for each editor since we took over SIP. I include their name, number of books editing, number of manuscripts and the amount of hours worked on manuscripts.

I logout of the master account and I remotely access the SIP server so I can start my work. The first thing I check is my SIP emails. Miss Seat has emailed to acknowledge the chapter summaries I emailed last night. Jane has also emailed my Miss Seat's schedule for today. I login to the manuscript system and continue reading Jackie's Curse. When I stop at 1pm for lunch I have emailed another 2 chapter summaries to Miss Seat. I am actually enjoying this manuscript. When I break for lunch I disconnect my remote access to SIP. Quickly I check to see if Christian has emailed.

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Proceed

Ana,

Confirmation has been received.

Christian  
Happy

* * *

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Delay

Christian,

I will do it after I have some lunch.

Ana  
Hungry

* * *

After lunch I login to the owner account and send all employees the notification

From: Owner  
To: All Employees SIP  
Subject: Miss Summer

All Employees,

Miss Summer has resigned from her position here at SIP effective immediately. She is leaving for personal reasons and does not wish to discuss these reasons. If you wish to speak with Miss Summer she will in her office packing her belongings until 5pm today.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Now that is sent I remotely access the SIP server. When I check my email account I see the email from the owner of SIP along with an email from Miss Seat. Miss Seat's email was to acknowledge receiving the chapter summaries. I continue reading a chapter and taking notes before compiling the chapter summary and emailing it to Miss Seat. When I realise next look at my watch I see that it is 5:15pm so exit the manuscript system before I disconnect my remote access.

Knowing that Christian will want to discuss what I found out about the editors I leave the laptop on and go to the kitchen to get a drink. Christian and Taylor walk in just as I close the fridge door. I ask Christian where is the printer.

 **Christian's POV**

I start laughing when Ana asks me where the printer is. Then I realise that I never showed her where I had the printer set up in the library. Obviously she wanted to print something today and hasn't been able to. In the library I show Ana where the printer is located. She accesses the master account for the manuscript system and prints out the log sheets for all the Editors. Ana then shows me the work performances of all 4 Editors. I can see that one editor in particular has been working their arse off. We discuss all 4 editors and we both agree on the same editor, Miss Jodie Seat.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: URGENT – Answer needed

Miss Seat,

As you are aware Miss Summer resigned from her position at SIP. Miss Seat I would like you to be the Acting Head of SIP until a new head of SIP can be appointed. Please know that I have complete faith in your ability to perform this role. What I need you to do is determine which one of the editor's assistants will fill your role as Editor.

Kind regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Your offer

Owner,

I am honoured that you think that I am suitable for the position of Acting Head of SIP. My dedication to this new position will be the same as I give to my current position as Editor.

In the past I have worked with all the editor's assistants and only 1 name stands out Miss Anastasia Steele. Miss Steele only started working at SIP on Monday but her work so far has been phenomenal. I will attach her first 2 chapter summaries so that you can see how detailed her work is. There is no doubt in my mind that she is the best person to fill my role temporarily.

Jodie Seat  
Editor, SIP

* * *

I didn't expect Miss Seat to respond until tomorrow. Ana is staring at the screen opening and closing her mouth but no words are coming out. I don't think she expected her name to be the one Miss Seat would recommend. But I have complete faith in her that she will perform above and beyond. Miss Seat is correct when she said about Ana's work being rather detailed. Maybe Ana could give some of the other editor's assistants some pointers. Of course Ana will be filling in for Miss Seat.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject:

Miss Seat,

I have read over the chapter summaries and agree with you about Miss Steele's phenomenal work and detailed summaries. Please speak with Miss Steele about her acting editor position as soon as possible. Miss Steele and you are the only ones to know about Miss Steele's acting editor role. First thing tomorrow morning I will have Mr Carrick Grey deliver documents to you regarding the Head of SIP role. They will contain all the information that you will require to perform your duties as Acting Head of SIP.

Since Miss Steele only is in the office 3 days per week at the moment there will need to be some changes made. Firstly, both Miss Steele's and your schedules will be computerised and accessible to you both at any given time. Secondly, contact with Miss Steele when she is working from home is extremely important so I will be providing her with a phone. Her office desk phone will be diverted to this phone when she is not at SIP. Thirdly, When Miss Steele has a meeting she will need to inform the person she is acting on your behalf as she is your assistant not as Acting Editor.

Kind Regards

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Right, now with that done I head to my study to compile the documents that I need to give to dad in the morning. Grabbing my phone I call dad and ask him to meet us here at 7:30am in the morning so that I can give him the papers to deliver to SIP at 8am.

 **Ana's POV**

SHIT in less than a week I am acting editor at SIP. I am shocked that Miss Seat actually even considered me as her replacement. Knowing Christian I would have been given it either way but at least this way it was done the right way. Actually we haven't had to step in at all regarding me at SIP. I am starting to feel rather tired. Today has been rather draining. Leaving the library I head to Christian's study to find him shutting down his computer. We head to bed and I snuggle into Christian and fall asleep.

 **Friday**

My work routine of making sure my engagement ring is around my neck before I leave the apartment is like clockwork. Carrick pulls into the car park beside Cupcake. The 3 of us walk into SIP. Luke and I head to my office while Carrick stops at reception. As I open my office door Miss Seat opens her office door and tells me she will be in my office in 10 minutes. If I didn't know what this was about already I would have been panicking. I start to giggle and Luke looks at me and I tell him I just remembered something about last night. Miss Seat would be completely shocked if she knew who I really was. Taking my laptop out of the carry bag I set it up on my desk. Jane has emailed me Miss Seat's schedule for today. However that schedule is likely to change since she is now going to be doing Miss Summer's job.

I see Carrick leave and Miss Seat comes into my office and shuts the door. Taking a seat she tells me about her promotion and how she recommended me to be her replacement until a permanent Head of SIP is appointed. I smile and tell her congratulations. She explains to me about why she recommended me and that we are the only 2 that know I am replacing her. Somehow I manage keep a straight face and not give any indication that I already know this information. Finally we discuss her schedule for today. She continues on and tells me about the changes to the scheduling system for us and the fact that I will be getting a phone so that I can be contacted when not here. When she leaves and I know she can't hear me I start laughing. Luke has no idea what I am on about. When I calm myself down I tell him that all the secrecy that is going on reminds me of Christian. Hell Luke doesn't need to know the real reason. I think Carrick, Taylor, Barney and Welch are the only ones who definitely know that Christian and I own SIP.

Before I realise it Miss Seat is knocking on my door asking if I was leaving or not today. Looking at my watch I see it is already 1:15pm. Shit where did the time go. I tell Miss Seat if there is anything she needs just email me and I will see her first thing Monday morning. Packing the laptop into the laptop bag I also put my notepad and a few other things that I will need into the top of the laptop bag.

On a work day now my ring is returned to my finger not long after I return home. Having lunch with Gail and Luke is a common occurrence when Christian is at work. It gives the 3 of us time to catch up. I really do miss my one on one chats with Gail that I would have before I started work at SIP. After lunch I work in the library for an hour before Luke and I head down to the gym for my treadmill session. Actually I think after today I might leave my sessions to twice a week which will give me more time to concentrate on work.

Grabbing my phone I call Sam and ask if she can see me this afternoon. She tells me she can be here in 15 minutes. I go and tell Luke that Sam will be arriving in 15 minutes and he points to my engagement ring. Shit I take it off and slip it back onto my chain around my neck. When Sam arrives she is pleased to see me walking around the apartment without my arm crutch or anyone following me. I tell about using the arm crutch at work/in public and she agrees that for now that is a good idea. The reason I wanted to speak to Sam was if there is any reason why I need to continue with the treadmill and other tasks she gave Luke. Sam tells me that there is no real reason for me to continue with the regime she gave Luke. Those are the words I wanted to hear. No more trying to juggle a gym session into an 8 hour work day. Sam leaves.

I decide I need to see Christian. Calling to Luke I tell him to get me the keys for Cupcake. He comes back with the keys and I ask for them and he reluctantly hands them over. When we get down to the garage I tell him that we are going to GEH as I want to see Christian and drive him home. Luke is holding onto the seat so tightly that his knuckles have turned white. He is relieved when we arrive at GEH but he tells me that my driving is getting better. Heading inside Taylor meets us at the elevator and escorts me up to Christian's floor. As we get off the elevator I can hear Christian yelling. Oh fuck this is not good.

 **Christian's POV**

"What the FUCK do you mean, when you say that you have MISPLACED the latest report from the Portland acquisition?" I am so fucking pissed off at this moment. How can you lose a report that was emailed to you? Why the fuck didn't this moron request it to be resent. If he can't give me a straight answer soon his arse is going to be fired. He opens his mouth and finally speaks

"I thought it was on my desk but I can't find it."

Oh he just didn't say that. Count to 10 Grey count to 10. For some strange reason I suddenly smell Ana's perfume which relaxes me slightly. Ana is at home working so obviously it isn't her perfume I can smell. But the smell is enough to calm me down enough that I don't fire this moron I just tell him to get out of my office and get that report to me by 9am Monday morning. He jumps up out of the chair and flings the door open to find Taylor in front of him. Taylor moves out of his way before he tells me I have a visitor who refused to leave without seeing me. Oh Taylor better hope this person is worth jeopardising his job over. Strangely I smell Ana's perfume again. Taylor motions with his hand to whoever this person is. Ana's beautiful face appears from behind the door and I can't help but smile. No wonder I could smell her perfume. She tells me she came to drive me home. I look to Taylor and he is smirking at me. He knows that I am not going to get out of this and I will be driven home by Ana. Actually I haven't been in the car with Ana driving so it could be an interesting trip home. Thank goodness though Taylor and Sawyer will be following in Popsicle.


	61. Chapter 61

**Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

Dad dropped by this morning and told me that the information has been forwarded to the police as discussed. Thank fuck for that. Now all we have to wait for is the police to act on this information. HOLY FUCK I need Barney to check the SIP server for any files that Miss Summer may have had hidden on her SIP computer. If the skank had a list maybe Miss Summer did as well. Taylor informs me that his contact alerted him that they are going to act on the information within the next 24 hours and search her apartment and computer for any evidence against her. What Taylor told me next absolutely shocks me.

"Sir, Ethan Kavanagh reported a sexual assault that happened over the weekend. He can't remember much but he woke up in bed naked and found a thank you note on the pillow beside him."

I wonder if this has anything to do with the email from Skank saying she needed to tell Miss Summer about Ethan Kavanagh. That email was about 2 and ½ weeks ago. FUCK it's too late to have Barney access her home computer remotely. Let's hope he can find something on the SIP server or computer. I dismiss Taylor and ask him to send Barney up immediately. While I wait for Barney I email Ana.

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Ice Queen

Ana,

Searching Ice Queen's within 24 hours.

Christian

* * *

Barney enters my office and I explain that I need him to physically access Miss Summer's SIP computer looking for any files that may be still there or that have been deleted. I explain that I think there is a list like the one skank had. There will be some sort of evidence I know it and my gut is telling me it is not going to be found in her apartment. Barney leaves and I head to my next meeting.

 **Ana's POV**

Firing up my email account I see the email from Christian regarding the Ice Queen so I send a reply.

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Good

Christian,

Let's hope they find what they are looking for.

Ana

* * *

Now it's time to remotely access SIP and continue working. I open my SIP email account and minimise the window so I am alerted to any new emails.

Miss Seat has organised for me to sit in on a meeting with one of the prospective authors on Wednesday. She has asked me to read the chapter summaries, which she handed me before I left, so that I know what it is about. After reading the first chapter summary I am absolutely shocked at the lack of information in the chapter summary. No wonder Miss Seat commented on how detailed my chapter summaries are.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Wednesday's Meeting

Miss Seat,

I forgot to ask if there was anything that I needed to prepare for the meeting on Wednesday. Am I required to organise morning tea for this meeting? Please let me know so if required I can organise something.

Ana Steele  
Assistant of Jodie Seat, Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Meeting requirements

Ana,

Yes could you please organise to have 6 assorted donuts from Krispy Kreme for the meeting at 9:30am. Please use the first 15 minutes of your day to collect them. I don't expect you to do this in your own time.

Jodie Seat  
Editor, SIP

* * *

I have to chuckle when I realise she is still using the Editor, SIP line and not Acting Head of SIP. Actually it is not funny she really needs to be using the Acting Head of SIP line as that is what her title is at the moment

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Acting Head of SIP

Miss Seat,

I noticed that your line under your name is still reading Editor, SIP. You are currently the Acting Head of SIP so that is what should be appearing under your name.

Ana  
Assistant of Jodie Seat, Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Thank you

Ana,

Thank you for pointing that out to me. I didn't even think to change it.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

The detail in these chapter summaries is pathetic and whoever wrote these summaries needs to learn how to give the relevant information. They are all over the place. By the time Christian comes home I have read over half of the chapter summaries. Disconnecting my remote connection to SIP I see that Christian is standing in front of my desk. He looks like hell. I stand and walk around my desk so that I can give my fiancée a deep and meaningful kiss. He looks at me and asks me to sit with him. We sit on the lounge and he tells me about Ethan's claim and how that Miss Summer's apartment is going to be searched after the police decided to act on those emails between her and skank. He continues and tells me about Barney going to SIP tonight to access her computer and the Server looking for any documents that she may have saved.

Only time will tell what else Miss Summer was using her SIP computer and email account for. Hopefully Barney can uncover everything tonight and we can put all this Miss Summer crap behind us.

 **Wednesday**

 **Christian's POV**

Barney walks in with a larger file than last time. No wonder he told me he wouldn't have the report finished until this morning. Taking a seat Barney tells me that there is some rather explosive evidence in the file and he has flagged it.

In between meetings and phone conferences I read the file that Barney handed to me.

 _Dianna is hell bent on fucking Ethan Kavanagh this weekend. She is fucking delusional. I wish I actually never met Dianna. My life would be a lot simpler. What she is doing is so wrong. I really do feel sorry for the guys she has drugged and raped._

 _Why the fuck did I get involved with her half brother when he was running SIP and I was an Editor. When I finally find out where she is keeping the tapes of me I will be destroying them and getting as far away from her as possible. Without the tapes she can't blackmail me and she can't have me make false payments and commission claims at SIP. It still has me confused as to how she got video evidence of Jeff and Me fucking all over his office at SIP. The sex was always rather rough. Actually some of it was rather humiliating and it is not something I want revealed since I am now running SIP. Dianna knows that I will do anything to keep her from releasing that footage._

 _Thank fuck she hasn't realised yet that when she leaves me alone with the guys I just pretend to fuck them. Nor has she realised that I am playing along in my emails as I can't risk it. NEVER would I drug and rape a guy for sex. If a guy doesn't want me when he is fully alert, then I walk away. Hopefully I find the tapes or she gets caught before she realises that I fake it._

* * *

Fuck I need Taylor to find out if there were any tapes found when they searched skank's apartment. If the tapes have been found then I think Miss Summer needs to have a long chat with the officer's working on the skank's case. The Skank needs to go to prison for everything she has done and all the lives she has ruined in the process. Who would have thought that this would be so fucked up? I thought they were in this together. Never did I imagine the skank blackmailing Miss Summer.

* * *

 _Dianna was fuming when she was caught. But hell I was so relieved that she had finally been caught in the act. Still can't believe she gave the cop a blow job to get released. If I find out who he was I will be going to his superiors and discussing the matter. Hopefully her getting caught will put a stop to this._

* * *

 _Fuck if I get caught telling Dianna about the applicants for the position of Editor's Assistant my arse is going to be fired. Why was I stupid enough to tell her about Miss Steele? Hopefully I won't have to publicly acknowledge that Miss Steele works at SIP until after Dianna's trial. She is using my position to at SIP to canvas for guys. But this bitch is still threatening me and is now threatening to go to the owner and tell them I have been making false payments and claims. Mind you she is the one RECEIVING this money not me. The minute my commission payments are made I have to hand it straight over to her. Why the fuck did I ever get involved with Jeff. If we never hooked up she would never have gotten the footage that she has and I would NOT be in this situation. How could I have been so stupid? Did Jeff record our romps in his office and Dianna found the tapes or did she know about our office activities and set up a recording device herself? Is that what happened? All I know is not long after Dianna 'found' the tapes Jeff resigned at SIP and I was given his position. Was this her plan all along? Did she blackmail Jeff into resigning? Hell I have so many unanswered questions._

* * *

 _Dianna is relentless and wants every last detail about Miss Steele's employment so that she can avoid running into her. She thinks Miss Steele will recognise her. Hell today I was giving Miss Steele attitude because if I don't treat her like the enemy I am going to cave. She is the total opposite to Dianna she is sweet and caring. If I was to tell Miss Steele what is happening she would hopefully tell Mr Grey and he would make sure Dianna is stopped. She laughs about drugging and fucking the infamous Christian Grey before he started GEH. But the risk of her exposing me is greater so I will continue to give Miss Steele the cold shoulder and hopefully I can repair the damage once I am free from Dianna._

* * *

Wow Miss Summer was actually scared that Ana would make her cave. Hell if someone was blackmailing me with that kind of material I would do everything in my power not to piss them off. Tonight I am going to tell Ana why Miss Summer was behaving the way she was towards her.

* * *

 _FUCK she is pregnant with Ethan's baby. How am I supposed to respond to this? Ethan and I have been seeing each other for the last 3 weeks. The sex is out of this world and I don't need to drug him to fuck him. He willingly fucks me every chance he gets. I actually thought what she did to him would put him off sex. Ethan could be the one for me. He has told me what he remembers about that dreadful night. Karma is a bitch and I hope she fucking looses the baby before she goes to trial so that she can't use being pregnant as an excuse for a lighter sentence._

 _I know that I can't go to her apartment tonight. There is no way I can face her knowing she is pregnant with Ethan's baby. His first baby should be mine. Hell we even discussed having kids last night. Could Ethan be that lucky that something happens and she loses the baby. I know that is harsh but after everything she did to him and what she plans to do is completely wrong. Since I can't face her at the moment I am going to tell her that I have an urgent matter that I need to deal with and the owner needs it sorted by tomorrow morning and it is going to take most of the night to complete. She isn't going to know any different._

 _My beautiful Ethan is going to be shattered when he finds out she is pregnant. Oh fuck we haven't used condoms and I am not on birth control. Maybe Ethan and I will get our wish of a baby together sooner than we thought. Could I be pregnant? Tomorrow Ethan and I are going to have to talk about the possibility of me being pregnant and if he wants to start using condoms just in case I am not pregnant. I really hope he decides against the condoms and allows nature to take its course. IF it is meant to be then it will happen with or without the use of condoms._

* * *

Miss Summer is right. Condoms are not as fool proof as people think. They can break/tear or have a slight hole and then you are fucked. If I knew about the blackmail I would have tried to help Miss Summer. After reading the journal entries that I have, I realise that she was putting on an act to keep skank from exposing her to the owner of SIP and the rest of Seattle. But it is too late now. Maybe I could get dad to forward some of these journal entries over to the police to help with their case against the skank. It will show that Miss Summer's involvement was not by choice. If they found the tapes then they will have the material she was using to blackmail Miss Summer. For Miss Summer's sake I actually hope they have found the tapes and once this trial is over that they are destroyed. Reading this file today has really opened my eyes to what kind of evil vindictive bitch the skank really is.

 **Ana's POV**

Luke and I get the donuts on the way to work. I meet with Miss Seat in her office to discuss today's schedule. At 9am I head to the meeting room and Luke helps me organise the tea and coffee tray along with the donuts. Miss Seat enters the meeting room with a male who she introduces as Darren White. Luke moves a chair and sits beside the door. Miss Seat explains that I am her 'editor' assistant and that I am here to observe since I am new to SIP. The meeting is rather interesting. Mr White and Miss Seat discuss about starting to edit the manuscript as there are a few changes that need to be made. Miss Seat informs Mr White that she wants SIP to publish this book and she will email him the first 5 chapters with notes about any changes to him by Monday. Mr White tells Miss Seat how happy he is that she wants to publish it. He explains that he has sent his manuscript to 5 other publishing houses and they all rejected the manuscript immediately without even reading it. That is so wrong. I offer to make Mr White and Miss Seat a tea or coffee and both ask for a cold drink of water.

Once the meeting is finished Miss Seat follows me back to my office and tells me that I will be the one who will be editing the first 5 chapters and making notes/suggestions about changes that will enhance the manuscript. Of course she will have the final say and will be the one who emails it to Mr White since I am an editor's assistant. I think Miss Seat is giving me this task so she can mentor me so that I can become an exceptional Editor when the time is right. She returns to her office and I working on the first chapter of Mr White's manuscript.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Mr White - Chapter 1

Miss Seat,

Please find attached my notes and suggestions for chapter 1 of Mr White's manuscript. If these are satisfactory I will continue to work on the remaining chapters. I just want to make sure I am doing it correctly as I have never edited a manuscript before although I did have a lot of editing to do when at college.

Ana  
Assistant of Jodie Seat, Editor, SIP

* * *

While I wait for Miss Seat to respond I return to writing chapter summaries for Jackie's Curse. Luke clears his throat to get my attention. I see him looking at his watch and realise it is time to head home. Actually I am relieved to be going home. Since my meeting with Miss Seat and Mr White I have a headache brewing. I speak with Miss Seat and she tells me I don't look very well so I tell her I don't feel very well. She tells me to go home and rest since work will still be there tomorrow. Miss Seat tells me she will also get Jane to take my calls this afternoon but tomorrow morning if she doesn't hear from me then she will divert my office phone to the phone I use when I am working from home.

I ask Gail to make me a peanut butter sandwich for lunch. Once I have eaten it I take 2 Advil and go to bed. When I wake up I am under the covers. I know that I didn't get under the covers so how could I be under them now. FUCK I am naked under the covers. Who the fuck undressed me while Christian is at work? I get my answer when the door opens and Christian walks into our room

"Hey beautiful. Are you feeling any better? I hope you don't mind that I took your clothes off and put you under the covers."

I ask Christian what time it is and he tells me it is nearly 8pm. Holy fuck have I really been asleep for the last 6 hours.

 **Christian's POV**

When I got home Gail told me that Ana was still asleep. I head into our room and see she is still in her work clothes on top of the covers. Gently I remove her clothes and make sure she is covered up by the covers. I head to my study and continue reading the file.

 _Dianna showed up at SIP this afternoon and told me she needed to stay at my place tonight. When she got to apartment building there were police there and when she made it to her floor she poked her head out of the elevator and seen that they were at her apartment. She headed straight to SIP. FUCK could I be that lucky that they find something and she goes to jail until her trial. I give her the key to my apartment and tell her I won't be home until rather late because I still have things to take care of here at SIP for the new owner. They truth is I don't want to be anywhere near her. After Dianna left and went to my apartment the police came knocking on my door. They were looking for Dianna. I asked what she had done. They told me they had a warrant for her arrest and she was going to jail. Just the chance I need to search her apartment for those tapes. I gladly tell them that she is at my apartment and plead with them not to tell her I told them where she was. They assured me they will tell her that they found my name and address in her address book._

 _Thank FUCK. The bitch will be out of my apartment before I get home tonight. Looks like Ethan and I will be together tonight. Tonight I am going to talk to him about possibly being pregnant and where we go from here as far as using condoms._

* * *

 _It has been a week since Dianna was arrested. The bitch got what she deserved. She slipped and fell yesterday causing her to lose the baby. My gorgeous Ethan is not going to have his first child with that bitch. However our chat about us having a baby went better than I expected. Ethan was thrilled when I told I could already be pregnant. He told me not to worry about birth control or condoms because he wants this with me. I couldn't stop crying. Now that I know the bitch isn't pregnant and that cloud isn't hanging over me and Ethan I am going to do a pregnancy test tonight before Ethan comes over. I have been rather cautious with what I eat and drink._

 _Test performed and is positive both Ethan and I are thrilled. We are going to the doctors on Monday to confirm it._

* * *

 _FUCK yeah I am pregnant with Ethan's baby. The doctor confirmed it today. Shove that up your pipe and smoke it Dianna. Ethan is so protective of me and won't let me lift a finger._

* * *

Closing the file I go back to our room to find Ana awake. I greet her and explain about her clothes. Ana gets dressed and we head out and have dinner that Gail put in the warmer. Ana tells me she still isn't feeling 100% so I decide not to tell her tonight about what I have found out today.


	62. Chapter 62

**Thursday**

 **Ana's POV**

Christian got home from work and he was carrying a rather large file. He took it into his study and returned to me in the lounge room. Sitting down beside me he starts telling me about that file and what he has found out about the skank and Miss Summer.

I am completely gobsmacked when Christian told me about the skank blackmailing Miss Summer. When he continued and told me that the only way she could stop herself from caving in and telling me was to be cold towards me. If she had of caved I would have definitely told Christian. That fucking skank has caused so many lives to be destroyed because of her actions. I actually feel sorry for Miss Summer and her predicament with the sex tapes. No one ever wants a sex tape/s to be released so her only option was to do as the skank demanded. Christian tells me Taylor's contact can confirm the tapes were found when they searched the apartment. They are going to speak to Miss Summer in the next few days.

Christian tells me all about the skank actually getting pregnant to Ethan but lost the baby after she was arrested. I know it is horrible to be relieved that she lost the baby but her reasoning for wanting it is revolting. Mr & Mrs Kavanagh would have done anything to keep her quiet. Christian continues on and tells me that Ethan is going to be a father. I am confused he just said that the skank lost the baby. He tells me that Ethan and Miss Summer are together and Miss Summer is pregnant so if she didn't resign when he found the false payments then she would have given up work closer to her due date.

Fuck that is a lot to take in. But I have one question to ask Christian and I am not sure he is going to like it.  
"Christian, don't be mad at me. I want to speak with Miss Summer to 'confront' her about her attitude towards me and see if she will actually talk to me. At the moment I think she needs someone to talk to and she may reveal some information. Can you arrange this please?"

Christian tells me once I have made contact with her and she agrees to meeting with me he will organise one of the small private dining rooms at the Mile High Club and that both Luke and Taylor will be with me and the conversation will be recorded. I agree to his conditions.

 **Friday**

When I access my email account I am surprised to see an email from Miss Summer.

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Meet?

Miss Steele,

Could we please meet it is rather important that we do so.

Annabelle Summer

* * *

I show Luke the email and ask him to contact Christian as I don't want to make the call and mention her name. When Luke tells Christian that the Ice Queen has made contact I laugh. My personal phone vibrates and I discretely look at the message

*Ana, see if she will meet you this afternoon at 1:30pm at the Mile High Club. Christian*

From: Ana Steele  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject: Today 1:30pm

Miss Summer,

I can meet you today at 1:30pm at the Mile High Club. A private room has been organised for us to use. Please be aware that my personal security will be with me.

Ana Steele  
Assistant of Jodie Seat, Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Confirmed

Miss Steele,

I will meet you then.

Annabelle Summer

* * *

*Christian. Meeting confirmed for 1:30pm. Ana*

I have a sneaking suspicion that Christian will also be at the Mile High Club. It wouldn't surprise me if he is in the dining room next to the one he has booked for me.

Miss Seat comes in and tells me that she is rather impressed with the notes and suggestions for the first 5 Chapters of Mr White's manuscript. She asks me to continue and that she will email them to Mr White. She closes my office door, takes a seat and tells me that my attention to detail is outstanding and that if one of the editors were to leave then I need to apply for the position as Editor. Hell is she serious. I can't speak. She stands and leaves my office. I turn and look at Luke and we both just sit there in total silence. Eventually I speak and tell Luke I was not expecting Miss Seat to tell me something like that. Hell I have only worked here for 2 weeks.

Luke and I leave SIP at 1pm and go straight to the Mile High Club. As I suspected Christian is already here. He tells me he will indeed be in the room beside us with Reynolds. Taylor is going to wait in the room with me while Luke waits for Miss Summer in the main area. I kiss my gorgeous fiancée and he goes into the other room. Right on 1:30pm Luke escorts Miss Summer into the room. I tell her to take a seat and offer her a drink. She asks for a glass of water. Of course she would she is pregnant.

Miss Summer looks so nervous. I ask what is so important that she needed to meet with me.

"Miss Steele, I need to apologise for my behaviour towards you when I worked at SIP. Someone was blackmailing me and I knew if you were nice to me that I would cave and tell you everything. At the time I couldn't allow myself to cave so I told myself that you were the enemy and I had to treat you that way. It really hurt when I seen the look in your eyes on your official first day."

She takes a drink and I tell her to continue when she is ready.

"The person who was blackmailing me had some rather personal video tapes of me and an ex. The tapes were of sexual nature and were filmed in one of the offices at SIP. I still don't know who actually organised for these tapes to be recorded but they exist. Currently the police have these tapes and are going to be used to press blackmail charges against the person. This same person is facing charges for drugging and raping men."

I ask if she is talking about Dianna Lee. She tells me yes. Before continuing on telling me how she knew Miss Lee and how Miss Lee would leave her alone with the drugged guys so that she could fuck them.

"Miss Steele you must know that I NEVER raped any of those guys that Miss Lee offered to me. I will take a lie detector test to prove it. What she was doing was wrong. Whenever she would leave me with the guys I would pretend to fuck them. Obviously I was convincing enough as Miss Lee never realised."

Miss Summer is crying I pass her a tissue and tell her that I understand why she treated me the way she did. I tell her that I also believe her when she said she never touched those males.

"Miss Steele if I could turn back the clock I would never have treated you the way I did. You are kind, caring and considerate person. I just wish the circumstances were different as I think you and I are not that different and that is what made my decision to employ you at SIP so easy."

Once she has said her piece I tell her that I am glad we had this chance to discuss her attitude towards me. We stand and shake hands and I can see she is a little woozy. Luke also sees this and moves to her side just as she starts to fall. He catches her and lowers her to the ground. I tell Taylor to get me a cool cloth and a glass of water. Miss Summer slowly comes to and she has fear in her eyes and mumbles the words 'I can't lose my baby'. I ask Miss Summer if she is pregnant and she nods yes. Luke looks at me, before he picks Miss Summer up in his arms and tells Taylor that we need to get her to the hospital. Christian has heard the commotion and comes in. I tell him about her fainting and he agrees that we need to get going. He even calls Grace on the way to the hospital.

Miss Summer is seen to immediately and I stay with her while Christian waits outside the door. Grace asks for an ultrasound to be done immediately. Miss Summer asks me to go with her when they do the ultrasound as she doesn't want to be alone if she has lost her baby. Naturally Christian and Taylor follow but give us some privacy. It takes a few moments but they find what they are looking for and show us the baby's heartbeat. Miss Summer is crying again. Everything is fine with her baby. On the way back to the room that they organised for her she tells me that she really does want this baby and so does the father. I offer to call him so that he can be with her. For the baby's sake I take her phone and call Ethan. When he answers he is shocked when I tell him who it is. He wants to know what I am doing with Miss Summer's phone. I tell him that she is in the hospital and she needs him NOW.

Ethan arrives so we go wait in the waiting room. While we wait I tell Christian about the skank having blackmail charges added to the list. Ethan comes out 5 minutes later and apologises to me for the way he spoke to me on the phone. He also thanks us all for helping Miss Summer get to the hospital. Lastly Ethan tells me that he is sorry for the hurt he caused me. I tell him to take care of them both as she is fragile at the moment and needs his love and support to get through this trial. Before Ethan leaves the waiting room he also apologises to Christian. Christian shakes his hand and tells him to look after Miss Summer.

 **Christian's POV**

I was completely shocked when Ethan apologised to me. Ana and Sawyer head home and I return to GEH with Taylor. Just before we arrive back at GEH Dad calls and tells me that a court date has been set for Miss Lee. Her trial will start next Wednesday. About fucking time. The sooner that skank is sentenced to prison the sooner everyone else can move on with their lives. I tell dad about the blackmail charges and ask what will happen with any money that they find in relation to the blackmail. He explains that the money will be seized and given back to SIP as that is who the money was taken from. I am confused shouldn't it be given to the previous owner. Since I don't have time for dad to explain it I leave it. Dad expects us to be served with notices to appear on Monday. I will tell Ana when I get home since I am heading straight into a 2 hour long meeting.

 **Ana's POV**

Even though I knew that Miss Summer was pregnant the look in her eyes and the words tumbling from her mouth made it real. Thank goodness Luke reacted as quickly as he did. Hopefully after a few days rest she and the baby will be fine. Ethan deserves to be happy after what the skank did to him and if Miss Summer makes him happy then so be it.

I access the SIP server so I can check my emails. There are a few emails from Jane regarding Miss Seat's schedule for next week. I swear she is an idiot. Both Miss Seat and I have told her numerous times that the computerised schedule is live and up to date at all times. Actually is there any real reason why I need Jane's input now that I am connected with SIP at all times now. She was really only helping on the days that I worked from home without phone contact.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Jane

Miss Seat,

Is there any reason why Jane should still be assisting me with your schedule? The reason I ask is she has emailed me again about changes to your schedule. These changes are clearly visible. Since I am now contactable via phone on the days I work from home there is no reason for Jane to be accessing your schedule.

Ana  
Assistant of Jodie Seat, Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Re: Jane

Ana,

You are correct there is no reason for Jane to be accessing my schedule. I will speak to her about this and tell her that now that you are up to speed she is to cease accessing my schedule and if she has any questions about my availability then she will need to contact you. Also I will remind her that if she continues to access my schedule she will be given a written warning as she is accessing details that are not relevant to her.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Possible solution

Miss Seat,

So that we know she can't access it at all is there some way to password protect your schedule?

Ana  
Assistant of Jodie Seat, Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject:

Ana,

I will email the owner and see if there computer tech can do it over the weekend. If they are able to I will email you the password.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

Knowing full well that Miss Seat is going to email I disconnect my remote connection and open the Owner email account.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Password protection

Owner,

Miss Steele has asked if there is a way to protect my schedule with the use of a password. Currently one of the other assistants, she was assisting Miss Steele during her first week, is accessing my schedule. To me this is not acceptable and I have warned her that if she accesses my schedule again she will be given a written warning. Please let me know if it is possible and if it is notify me when it has been done along with the password.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

I pick up my phone and call Taylor and tell him I need to speak with Barney but I don't have his number. Taylor tells me to hold on and he will take me to Barney. Barney comes on the phone and I explain what I want. He tells me that he can do it and will make sure it is done before Monday. I ask what the password will be so that I can inform Miss Seat. He tells me he will set the password as Steele Seat. I thank him and hang up.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Password

Miss Seat,

I have spoken with my computer tech and he has assured me that protecting your schedule with a password can be done. He will be doing the change over the weekend and the password you will require on Monday morning is: Steele Seat Please notify Miss Steele so that she can also access your schedule.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Connecting remotely to the SIP server again I login to the manuscript system and continue working on my chapter summaries for Jackie's Curse. I am nearly finished reading it and I actually am enjoying this book. Hopefully Miss Seat agrees and Jackie's Curse is published by SIP. I hear the ping for new email.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Schedule

Ana,

The owner has responded and will have the password set up over the weekend ready for Monday morning. Steele Seat is what you will need on Monday to access my schedule. If you check my schedule you will notice that I have marked myself unavailable on Monday after 2pm. This only has happened in the last 30 minutes.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

Obviously something has come up and she needs that time on Monday to deal with whatever it is. Once I have finished working for today I shut everything down and head into our bedroom. As I am removing my blouse, so that I can change into something more comfortable, I hear the bedroom door close again. I smirk as I unzip my skirt and slowly lower it to the floor revealing my barely there panties. Making sure Christian is getting a good view of my arse I step out of my skirt and bend over to pick up. Christian comes and stands behind me but doesn't touch me. When I am standing up right I wriggle my arse against him. For some strange reason Christian doesn't react. I turn around and see the look on his face and I know he is stressed. Maybe I can relieve some of the stress. He looks at me, takes my hand and leads up to the bed and sits down before pulling me onto his lap and speaks

"Ana, dad called when I was nearly back at GEH. The skank's trial starts on Wednesday. The notice to appear paperwork will be served on Monday."

FUCK no wonder he is stressed. Shit does this mean I am going to be served with a notice to appear? Will we need to testify if she pleads guilty? Will it be a closed court with gag orders in place so that no details are leaked? I wonder if there is some way to find out before Wednesday what she plans to do. Maybe Taylor's contact can give us a heads up about all the charges.

I ask Christian if Taylor's contact would be able to give us an update about the latest charges and the likely hood of the charges being dropped. He tells me Taylor already made contact with him this afternoon and is waiting for him to get the information to him. Once Christian and I are changed into something comfortable we head to the kitchen to have dinner. We have a few glasses of wine with dinner before heading into the lounge room. I get Christian to sit between my legs and I give him a shoulder massage. As I am starting to get a little uncomfortable I suggest we move this to the bedroom. Christian stands and carries me to our room. We undress each other before I tell him to lie down on the bed. I grab the baby oil from the bath room. He watches me as I walk over to the bed and I straddle him and sit on his arse. This time I am going to make sure he doesn't fall asleep on me. Working my magic on his shoulders and back I tell him about the book Jackie's Curse.

After the massage Christian runs us a bath. Christian relaxes because I am in his arms and I relax because his arms are around me. Neither one of us speak and I close my eyes. I hear Christian saying my name, I open my eyes and he asks me did I enjoy my nap. Fuck did I relax that much that I fell asleep in the bath. He chuckles as he climbs out of the bath.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana must have either been really relaxed or a little tired. Once we are both dried from our bath we head to bed. There is only one place I want to be right now and that is buried inside Ana then her in my arms. I sit on the bed and Ana straddles me and pushes me so I am lying down. She starts grinding against me bringing my cock to life. I can feel her wetness as she grinds. Taking her hips I lift her up allowing my cock to stand at attention before I tickle her entrance with the tip of my cock. Then I lower her down so that I am inside her. I tell her that I am giving her complete control. She has a huge grin on her face and I am not sure that giving her total control was the smartest move. Ana doesnt move she just sits and looks at me. So I ask if she is enjoying the view and she giggles while nodding yes. I tell her the view that I have is fucking fantastic and she should see the view that I am getting sometime.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian is leaving me in control. I am enjoying the view of Christian beneath me. Christian's comment about me seeing the view that he can see has me wondering how that is possible. Putting that thought to the back of my mind I decide to have some fun with Christian.

His hands are still on my hips so I remove them and place them on the bed. He goes to put them back and I remind him that I am in control. Holy FUCK his cock just hardened further when I reminded him about being in control. It is turning him on. Slowly I start riding his cock. I start tweaking my nipples with my fingers and I can see Christian watching me licking his lips. He is struggling to keep his hands where I left them. As my body reacts to my tweaking I ride Christian faster. I continue tweaking my own nipples with one hand while my other hand starts tweaking Christian's nipples. When I know we are real close I ride him rather hard and take my bottom lip between my teeth which pushes Christian over the edge and his release spurts into me as I glide down on him one last time I find my release as well. I entwine our fingers together and lay against his chest. While I am laying there I start to yawn and Christian tells me that I have had an emotional day and I need to sleep. Before I can sleep I need a drink of water so I go to the kitchen for a drink. When I return I find Christian on his side waiting for me to join him. I lay in Christian's arms our left hands entwined and placed against my heart. Christian tells me that he loves me and to have sweet dreams. Within minutes I am asleep.


	63. Chapter 63

**Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up in the arms of my gorgeous fiancée and his erection is pressing into my arse. As much as I want to stay here in his arms the need to pee is greater. Gently I extract myself from his arms and head into the bathroom to pee. Returning to our bed I slide in behind Christian so his back is to my front, I snuggle against his body and hold him. Christian scares me to death when he wishes me a good morning. Hell I didn't realise he was awake. He must have felt my body jerk and he is now chuckling. Rolling over to face me he kisses me good morning. Christian kisses are just what I need after him scaring me. As much I would love to stay in bed all day with Christian we both have work to do. I have to put in some hours to counteract the fact I may be required to testify at the Skank's trial. Christian is working on a deal and is trying to get everything ready for the meeting on Tuesday. We have breakfast and go our separate ways. Once I am connected to the SIP Server I try and access Miss Seat's schedule and it prompts me for a password. Shit Barney has already done it. So I enter the password and look at the schedule for Wednesday. It doesn't look like I will need to attend any of the meetings which is a relief.

 **Taylor's POV**

My contact at the police department has just contacted me. The conversation was rather interesting. Apparently Dianna Lee has changed her tune and is now singing like a canary. I find Mr Grey in his study and he asks me to get Miss Steele from the library. Once they are both in the study I confirm I have heard from my contact.

"Mr Grey, Miss Steele my contact has made contact regarding Miss Lee. He has confirmed that she is being charged with 7 counts rape, 7 counts of drugging a victim, 3 counts of drugging a victim with the intent to rape and 2 counts of blackmail. Mr Walters, Mr Kavanagh and 5 other males from that list including 2 of the victims who she raped after being arrested. The 3 extra counts of drugging a victim are because the victim didn't want to admit that they were actually raped. So they would only press charges for the drugging."

Both looked surprised when I said the number of rape and drugging charges against her. Thank fuck some of the recent victims agreed to press charges. Now to tell them the good bit.

"Miss Lee started to squeal when she realised that there were so many charges against her. She actually gave a statement and admitted to all the drugging and rapes that she is charged with. When the police confronted her about the sex tapes that she had of Miss Summer she admitted that she was blackmailing Miss Summer. She admitted to forcing Miss Summer to have sex with some of the men by threatening to release the sex tapes and ruin her career if she didn't. The biggest shock to the Police was she actually admitted to using the sex tapes to have Miss Summer steal money from SIP. She eventually told the police that most of the money is still sitting in a bank account. The police are requested a seizure of assets order which was granted and the bank account with the money in it has been frozen."

I continue on, explaining that Miss Summer has given her statements regarding the alleged rapes, her involvement in embezzling the money from SIP and that she has taken a lie detector test to prove that she did not have sex with any of the men and that she did not keep any of the money. Miss Summer also told the police about Miss Lee's plan to extort money from the Kavanagh's when she found out she was pregnant with Ethan's baby. But since she lost the baby and nothing had actually been done then they couldn't add those charges.

"Miss Lee at the moment is still going to plead not guilty. However my contact thinks that she will change her mind at the last minute to try and lessen the sentence. But even if she does plead guilty she will be locked up for a rather long time for the charges she is facing."

I can see the look of relief on both of their faces.

 **Christian's POV**  
I dismiss Taylor and tell him to have the rest of the weekend off. If we need to go anywhere we will take Sawyer. FUCK I didn't think any of the males on that list would actually come forward and press charges. It's a shame that more didn't come forward but hell 7 rape charges and 10 drugging a victim 3 of which were with the intent to rape, charges should keep her locked up for a very long time and that is without the blackmail charges. As Ana and I leave the study she tells me she spoke to Barney yesterday about a password system for Miss Seat's schedule and he has already set it up. That is actually a good idea and it explains why Barney told me he had some work to do when he got home. Usually Barney only works from home when I request something to be done and I don't want the GEH Server to be used to do it.

I wonder what will happen to Miss Summer. Shit I didn't ask Taylor if he knows what they are going to do about Miss Summer, the money she stole from SIP and gave to skank. I will have to ask him on Monday. Could Miss Summer have wanted the meeting with Ana to apologise for her behaviour so that she could then use Ana to give a character statement? If that is her plan then she can go take a long jump of a short pier. Miss Summer made her bed now she has to face the consequences and not use Ana to lessen the blow.

 **Monday**

On the way to GEH I ask Taylor is his contact has told him anything about Miss Summer and what she will be charged with. He tells me they are still investigating everything and will be contacting the Dad regarding accessing the SIP Server for evidence that can be used for the case against Miss Summer. Shit I hope dad emails so that I can give clear written instructions about when the server can be accessed and by whom. I want to make sure Dad and Taylor's contact are present when the SIP server is accessed. Dad as our legal representative and Taylor's contact as he has been rather helpful and will ensure everything is above board.

I am nervous as hell. Every buzz of the intercom has me on edge wondering if it is someone to serve the notice to appear papers. Just before lunch Andrea alerts me to a legal representative that has to see me urgently. Knowing that it is to serve me with the notice to appear I tell Andrea that I will be out in a few moments. I put my jacket back on and straighten myself then go to my office door and ask them to come into my office. They stay a few short minutes. Long enough to serve me with the papers and have me sign the required documentation. Hell if he is serving me there is no doubt in my mind that Taylor will also be served with the notice to appear before he leaves GEH. Grabbing my phone I text Sawyer and warn him that Ana and him are more than likely to be served this afternoon at Escala. Its times like these that I am glad that Ana's position at SIP is not public knowledge. Taylor sends me a text saying he has just been served with a notice to appear for skank's trial on Wednesday. I will be so fucking happy when this trial is over. Ana and I won't have to worry about this shit. We can focus on us and when we want to publically reveal that we are in fact engaged. I have a few ideas but I am going to talk to Ana about them after this shit is over with.

 **Ana's POV**

Luke approaches me just before we leave SIP. The look on his face tells me that the news isn't good. He tells me that Christian was served and that we will probably have the same done to us at Escala this afternoon. At times like this I am glad it is not public knowledge that I work here. Can you imagine what the other employee's would think if I was served with a notice to appear while here. The office gossip would be in full force. Hell it was bad enough after Miss Summer resigned. One of the rumours was that she was caught having sex with an unnamed author in her office. My excuse for not commenting or talking about Miss Summer was that I was new and I didn't really know who she was. Thankfully after that they didn't speak to me about the office gossip. The office gossip needs to stop and I am going to address this with Christian after the trial.

Gail has made subs for lunch and I notice that there is an extra plate. My face lights up at the thought of Christian being home. Gail must realise this and tells me that Carrick is on his way here to Escala. Shit why is Carrick coming to Escala? I don't have to wait long for my answers. After we have eaten he asks me if he can join me in the library. Once we are in the library and seated Carrick speaks.

"Ana, I need to speak to you about Wednesday. If Miss Lee pleads not guilty this trial may continue for weeks because of all the charges. You may be required to take the stand more than once. I am going to speak to the prosecutor and the defence attorneys and explain your circumstances about still recovering from you accident. Hopefully they will take that into consideration and limit the time you are required on the stand to one sitting and for as little time as possible."

I thank Carrick but tell him I haven't been served yet. He tells me I am going to be served sometime this afternoon. Shit I was hoping that I wouldn't be served. Right on queue Sawyer knock on the library door and tells me there is a court representative wanting to speak with me. Carrick follows me and I am served with the papers and sign the documentation in front of Carrick. Both Carrick and the court representative leave and I return to the library.

As I start up the laptop and connect remotely to the SIP Server I read the documents that I just received. It states that I am to be at the court house at 9am Wednesday and I will be given further times and dates then. FUCK I can't even give Miss Seat any indication of how long I am going to need for this bull shit.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Wednesday

Miss Seat,

I have just been served with a notice to appear for a trial starting this Wednesday which means I will not be at work on Wednesday. At the moment I don't know what other days or times I will be needed at court. As I am new to SIP I don't know what the policy/procedure is for this kind of thing. Can you please assist me so that I do this correctly?

Ana Steele  
Assistant of Jodie Seat, Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Policy/Procedure

Ana,

You will need to show me the notice to appear paperwork and then you need to fill out the form that covers jury duty and giving evidence in a trial. Once the form is completed and approved then you will be paid your normal wages for the days you have to appear in court. These payments are made by SIP and are not deducted from your leave entitlements. If you have any other questions don't hesitate to ask.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Check Schedule

Miss Seat,

I have scheduled an appointment with you at 8am tomorrow morning to go through the paperwork.

Ana  
Assistant of Jodie Seat, Editor SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Confirmed meeting

Ana,

I will have the paperwork ready for you to fill in. Once it is complete I will contact the owner for final approval and forward the paperwork to the payroll department.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

Returning to my chapter notes for Jackie's Curse I continue typing up the final 3 chapter summaries and email them to Miss Summer. Since I have finished Jackie's Curse and Miss Seat hasn't assigned me another manuscript I decide to work on Mr White's manuscript. I continue with my notes and suggestions for each chapter and email 3 chapters at a time to Miss Seat. By the time Christian gets home I have emailed Miss Seat notes and suggestions for the next 6 chapters.

I tell Christian that I have a meeting with Miss Seat in the morning regarding Wednesday. Explaining everything that Miss Seat told me in the email. He chuckles when I tell him about the owner needing to approve the paid leave. If only Miss Seat knew exactly who I was.

 **Tuesday**

Miss Seat gives me the form to fill out and fills in her section stating that she has sighted the court documents. Once I have completed the forms Miss Seat tells me she will contact the owner and email me when it has been approved. Luke drives me home and I head straight to the library and access the owner's email account.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Miss Steele

Owner,

Miss Steele has been served with a court notice to appear to give evidence in a trial starting tomorrow. I can confirm that the documentation has been sighted as per policy/procedure. The issue date was yesterday so that is why Miss Steele is only now submitting the documentation. Can you please approve or deny this claim.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Miss Steele

Miss Seat,

Please approve this leave/payment for Miss Steele and forward it to the payroll department.

Owner  
SIP

* * *

With that done I connect to the SIP server and continue working on Mr White's manuscript.

 **Christian's POV**

I will be glad when this meeting is over. The dipshit who is talking sounds like someone is squeezing his balls. Thankfully they are agreeing with my terms and the deal is going ahead and will be finalised in 3 weeks time. This acquisition will mean that I own 2 companies in Portland. The Steel manufacturing plant and soon the timber company, which I am discussing at the moment. The timber company supplies all the major timber retail outlets along with some local outlets. Maybe I should look at buying the company that Ray works for, fire the useless management staff and have Ray run it for me. Actually that is what I am going to do. The Timber Company in Portland will be able to supply Ray with the timber he needs. Ros is looking at me with her head cocked to the side. She must have noticed that look I get on my face when I am thinking about something important. I will talk to her about it later and have her gather some information about the company. Before I make the final decision I will speak to Ana about this and ask if she agrees with what I want to do for Ray.

Finally squeaky voice stops speaking and signs the contract. Once the contract is completely signed I give GEH's copy to Daniel from Legal. With a hand shake and a nod I leave the conference room rather happy with the price. I was willing to go higher but the idiot accepted my first offer. Maybe the talk of him selling it because he is going through a divorce is correct. That would explain why he took the rather low offer. His loss is my gain.

 **Wednesday**

We are all waiting in a holding room at the court house. When we arrived we were all warned about discussing the case and told that this room is wired for audio and visual. We sit down and wait. An hour later no one has come in to get the first witness which Dad tells us is rather strange. Dad knocks on the door alerting the person outside the door that he is needed. When he enters he asks if there is a delay with the case against Miss Lee. He tells us he will get back to us. About 10 minutes later a Clerk of the Court enters the room and speaks

"Ladies and gentlemen I am sorry that no one has informed you that you will not be required to testify as Miss Lee is pleading guilty to ALL charges. You are free to leave."

Holy FUCK she actually pleading guilty. No doubt she thinks the judge will go easier on her for her guilty plea. I ask dad if it is possible for us to go into the courtroom and watch the rest of the formalities. He tells me he will go check that is not closed court. When he returns he is grinning so I know that it is open court. I ask Ana if she wants to join me and she is practically dragging me from the holding room to the court room. We walk in and take a seat. The attorneys are discussing their recommendations for length of jail time to be served. Of course her lawyer wants the least amount of time to be served while the other lawyer is demanding the maximum jail time for each charge. The Judge is ready to make his decision and adjourns proceedings for 1 hour and when he returns he will make a ruling on all charges.

Dad organises a room for us to wait in while Sawyer goes for some lunch and cold drinks. The wait is killing me I want to know how long that bitch is going away for. It's time to return to the court room. We all file back in and take a seat. The Judge comes back into the court room and takes his seat.

 **Judge's POV**

I have gone over all the evidence/reports, and have taken her guilty plea and the attorney's recommendations into consideration and have made my decision. Walking back into the court room I ask the Miss Lee to stand.

"Miss Lee I have considered everything that was presented to the courts regarding this case along with your plea of guilty and have made my decision. My decision is as follows:

On the 7 counts of rape I sentence you to 5 years for each rape totalling 35 years. For the 7 counts of drugging a victim I sentence you to 18 months for each offence totalling 10 and ½ years. The 3 counts of drugging a victim with the intent to rape I sentence you to 18 months for each offence totalling in 4 and ½ years. And for the 2 counts of blackmail I sentence you to 5 years for each totalling 10 years. In total you are sentenced to 60 years imprisonment and an application for parole can only be requested after 45 years. Considering your age now you will be 75 years old before you are eligible for parole. The money from SIP will be removed from the bank account and held in trust until I make my final ruling on the money. But I will tell you this Miss Lee that money will NEVER be returned to you."

The look on Miss Lee's face says it all. She realises that I was NOT lenient with her sentencing. If I could have sentenced her jail for the rest of her life without parole then I would have but unfortunately I have to uphold the law. When I look behind the Attorney's and Miss Lee I notice that Mr Grey and his entourage are sitting in the galley rather happy with the outcome.

 **Christian's POV**

Holy fuck the skank got 60 years imprisonment. Now we just have to wait for Miss Summer's charges to come before the court. Once that happens Ana and I will be able to put this all behind us and move forward. Hopefully Miss Summer's case will be heard within the next few weeks and that way the police can close the files completely.

We all head to the Mile High Club to celebrate the downfall of one Dianna Lee.


	64. Chapter 64

**Thursday**

 **Ana's POV**

Last night Christian told me about his idea to buy the business that daddy works at and have daddy run it. I actually think daddy would be perfect to manage it. Christian tells me he is already looking into it and how he can use the new timber company to supply the store.

Now I better do some work since I didn't do any yesterday. Checking my emails I find a few. Jane has emailed me complaining about not being able to access Miss Seat's schedule so I forward it straight to Miss Seat.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Mr White

Ana,

Mr White has responded to your notes and suggestions for the first 5 chapters of his manuscript. He is rather pleased with the work you have done and looks forward to the remaining chapters. I have forwarded the next 6 chapters to him and will get back to you once he has responded. Mr White is going to rework the first 5 chapters and email them back to me.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Re: Mr White

Miss Seat,

Thank you for Mr White's feedback. I will continue working on my notes/suggestions for each chapter and email 3 chapters at a time to you. Currently I am up to chapter 18.

Ana  
Assistant of Jodie Seat, Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject:

Miss Steele,

I heard about Dianna's sentence for her crimes. The police are currently speaking with me regarding one of the blackmail charges that Dianna was charged with.

Thank you for getting me to hospital last week and calling Ethan for me.

Annabelle Summer

* * *

Why the fuck is she contacting me. Does she think that I want to be all friendly with her after I helped her last Friday? Getting her to the hospital was the right thing to do. If she keeps contacting me I am going to get Barney to deal with it. The sooner this shit is sorted the sooner I can get her away from me. Would she have continued to make the payments and claims if we hadn't set up the new system that put a stop to it?

Leaving my email program running in the background I start working on Mr White's book again. I am hoping to have these last 12 chapters done before Monday. Once I finish chapter 18 I email chapters 16 – 18 to Miss Seat. By the time Gail knocks on the library door to tell me that lunch will be ready in 5 minutes I have finished another 3 chapters. Time is going so fast today. Disconnecting from the SIP Server I join Gail and Luke for lunch.

After lunch I decide to check the owner's email account. There is an email from Carrick and Miss Summer. Why the fuck is she emailing?

From: Carrick Grey  
To: Owner  
Subject: Seattle Police Dept

Owner,

I have been contacted by the Seattle Police Department and they are investigating claims that Miss Summer was making false payments and claims when working at SIP. They want to set up a day and time to access the computer she used whilst working at SIP. Please let me know a suitable day and time and any other instructions for this meeting at your earliest convenience.

They have also confirmed that they have frozen the bank account with the money that was paid from SIP. Once the case against Miss Summer is finalised the Judge will make his final decision about who the money will go to. It is possible that the previous owner will be awarded the money but I am going to push for the money to be returned to SIP since that is who the money was stolen from.

Carrick Grey  
Lawyer

* * *

Shit this is something Christian will need to sort out so I am not going to respond to the email.

From: Annabelle Summer  
To: Owner  
Subject:

Owner,

I want you to know why I made those false payments and claims when I worked at SIP. Miss Lee was blackmailing me, using sex tapes of me and an ex to get me to pay her to keep quiet. The tapes were made without my knowledge and were recorded at SIP. I feel ashamed that I had sex at SIP and that it was recorded. If those tapes had of come out it would have ruined my career.

Annabelle Summer

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Annabelle Summer  
Subject:

Miss Summer,

Please do not contact me again

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Hopefully that will be the last time the 'owner' will hear from her. Does she think that telling us her reasoning behind it will work for her? She is the one who got herself into this mess. If she had of kept her panties on, then those tapes would never had been made. I will show Christian her email along with Carrick's tonight.

I connect to the SIP server and continue working on Mr White's manuscript until Christian enters the library. As he approaches my desk I stand up and kiss him before I tell him to take a seat. Once we are seated I show him the email from Carrick. He fires off a reply

From: Owner  
To: Carrick Grey  
Subject: Access to SIP

Mr Grey,

Please inform the Police that they can access SIP after 6pm on night this week. My conditions are as follows:

You are to be in attendance. Peter Douglas from the Police Department is the person I want accessing the computer. If they do not agree to these terms then they will not be granted access to the computer. Which means the evidence on the computer will not be available to them until I decide to forward it to them which will delay their case. Please remind them of this fact when you speak with them.

Mr Grey please let me know what day they agree to so that I can organise getting the keys to you and so that I can ensure that no one is at SIP when you arrive.

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Who is Peter Douglas? It gets the better of me so I ask Christian who he is. Christian explains that it is Taylor's contact at the Police Department and that he trusts him to do the job properly and not stuff up any chance they have of nailing Miss Summer's arse to the wall for the false payments and claims. Taking a deep breath I show Christian the email from Miss Summer.

 **Christian's POV**

What the fuck does she think she is playing at? Why can't she fuck off and leave SIP alone. Hopefully she gets the hint with Ana's response. If not, Barney can arrange it so that her emails are blocked. Miss Summer can be thankful that it was Ana who found the email and not me because I would not have been so polite.

 **Friday**

Ros has gotten back to me with the details about the business that Ray works for. The current owner has actually just put the business up for sale. I call the person handling the sale and I tell them NOT to show anyone the business records or any other information until after I have viewed the financials and the Contract of Sale. Telling them who I am and that their amount of commission from this sale depends on them doing as I ask. Of course he agrees to this and tells me he will email the required documents and details to GEH immediately. He wasn't joking the email arrives a few minutes after I ended the call.

From: Christian Grey  
To: Daniel Smith  
Subject: Contract of Sale

Daniel,

Can you please go over the attached contract of Sale with a fine tooth comb and add the following clauses to the contract:

1\. The owner will continue working for 3 months showing the person, of my choice, how to run the business.  
2\. The employees are to be told that it has been sold, the takeover date and that the new owner will be at the business the next business day after the takeover.  
3\. Takeover day will be a on the third Friday after the contract has been completely signed.

Email the revised contract of sale back to me when completed.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

I open the financial documents and can see that there are areas that can be improved and one area that needs improving can be improved with the use of the Timber Company in Portland that GEH is purchasing. Looking at the overall position of the business it is in rather good shape. Even though I asked for the paperwork to be sent here to GEH this purchase will not be a GEH acquisition. This is going to be a personal acquisition using the money from the NDA and the Seattle Times debacle. Hopefully I will have this contract signed before I head home tonight. Shit before I sign it I should get dad to check over the contract as well since this is a personal purchase not a GEH purchase.

From: Christian Grey  
To: Carrick Grey  
Subject: Contract viewing

Dad,

I am looking at purchasing a business and as it is a personal purchase I need you to check the contract of sale. Currently Daniel from legal is working on it but since this is not a GEH purchase I need you to act as my lawyer.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

From: Carrick Grey  
To: Christian Grey  
Subject: Possible meeting

Christian,

Please have it ready by 2pm and I will come to your office if you are available as I need to speak with you regarding some other matters.

Carrick Grey  
Lawyer

* * *

I call Daniel and ask if he will have to contract ready by 2pm. He tells me he is adding the final clause and he will send it up once he is finished. I buzz Andrea and ask her to add my meeting with Dad for at least an hour. She tells me I am free from 2 – 4pm so I tell her to block that time out as unavailable. I have a phone conference at 4pm regarding the purchase of the timber company in Portland.

From: Christian Grey  
To: Carrick Grey  
Subject: Confirmed

Dad,

I am free at 2pm and have blocked out at least an hour to discuss everything. Daniel has assured me the contract will be ready by then.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

I head into a meeting with all of the head of departments at 12:30pm. Daniel gives me the contract of sale as he enters the conference room. Ros looks at me puzzled so I pull her aside and tell her it is the contract of sale. She realises straight away what it is for and leaves it at that since it is not GEH purchase. Some of my department heads need to have a firecracker lit under their chair as they have been a little slow in performing their duties. I warn ALL of them, that if their performance falls below my expectations then they will be facing a 'please explain' meeting with me and if I am not happy with their explanation then they will either be demoted or fired. That seems to wake them all up a bit. The perks they receive for being a head of department will not be the same if they are demoted.

Dad arrives and I give him the contract of sale that Daniel has altered. Before he reads the contract he informs me that the he has been contacted about a time regarding SIP. They want to go in tonight at 7pm. Shit I didn't think it would be that quick. Dad explained that he has emailed but since he didn't get a response yet he thought he would speak to me directly. Peter Douglas is going to be the one accessing the computer and dad is going to be sitting beside him at all times. He continues and tells me that there will be another officer present and they will be recording the whole thing to prove that it was indeed obtained from Miss Summer's computer at SIP. I realise why dad hasn't had a response is because Ana was at SIP this morning and hasn't had a chance to check the emails yet. I am alerted to an email and I know it is from Ana as it is my personal email that has gone off.

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Meeting

Christian,

Tonight at 7pm with your dad? Please confirm.

Ana

* * *

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Confirmed

Ana,

Dad is with me at the moment and I have just told him it will go ahead.

Christian

* * *

Dad looks over the contract and is happy with everything all that needs to be added is the lawyer details, take over date and the purchase price. I tell dad that I am willing to offer the owner $150,000 for the business which is $20,000 more than the asking price if he agrees to the clauses I added to the contract. If he doesn't agree to them then I will revise my offer and offer the $130,000 he is asking for. Takeover will happen on 3 weeks from today so that it will give me the weekend to make changes to the premises.

 **Ana's POV**

I decide to check the Owner email account before I start working. Opening the email program I find an email from Carrick.

From: Carrick Grey  
To: Owner  
Subject: Meeting

Owner,

I have been contacted again by the Seattle Police Department and they wish to access the computer tonight at 7pm. They have agreed to your terms and Mr Douglas will be the only one accessing the computer. One other officer will be in attendance and they will be recording the whole thing as evidence that everything that is obtained was in fact found on Miss Summer's computer. Please confirm that this meeting can go ahead and I will organise the collection of keys from you later this afternoon.

Carrick Grey  
Lawyer

* * *

I minimise this window and open my Christian email account. Quickly I send a cryptic email to him regarding the meeting tonight. He responds instantly saying he is speaking with Carrick now. I wonder why Carrick is with Christian. Is it because of the email about tonight that I didn't respond to? Now that it is sorted I close down the Owner email account and access the SIP server.

Once I finish the last making notes and suggestions for the final 3 Chapters of Mr White's manuscript I save them and open my SIP email account so that I can email them to Miss Seat.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Mr White's Manuscript

Miss Seat,

Please find attached my notes and suggestions for the last 3 chapters of the manuscript. Has Mr White sent any revised chapters in yet? Can you please grant me access to another manuscript so that I can start compiling chapter summaries.

Ana  
Assistant of Jodie Seat, Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Manuscript

Ana,

I am going to grant you access to a manuscript but it is not for you to compile chapter summaries. The chapter summaries have already been completed and this manuscript has potential. As Editor I want you to read the manuscript and make notes and suggestions like you have for Mr White's manuscript. The new manuscript will be available to you with in the next 30 minutes.

Just a reminder that we have a meeting at 9am Monday with a potential author. Could you please purchase a cake of some sort on Monday morning? You will be reimbursed as long as you obtain a receipt. Since you are Acting Editor you have access to Petty Cash.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

Shit I thought I would be doing chapter summaries but no Miss Seat wants me to perform duties that an Editor performs. Obviously she is happy with the job I did for Mr White. Oh FUCK she referred to me as Editor not Acting Editor. If I wasn't the owner I would think she knew something that I didn't. But since Christian and I haven't discussed a permanent replacement for Miss Summer there is no reason for Miss Seat to be referring to me as an Editor. Actually maybe Christian and I can discuss what we are going to do about the Head of SIP position this weekend.

I open the manuscript login system and access the new manuscript that Miss Seat has made available to me. Taking my notepad and pen I start reading the manuscript taking notes and making suggestions. Once I have finished the first Chapter I compile the notes and suggestions into a word document so that I can email it to Miss Seat. Making sure I save each chapter's notes and suggestions. I plan on sending 3 Chapters at a time so that the attachments aren't too big to email to Miss Seat.

At 5pm I log out of the manuscript system and save my files. I check my SIP emails again.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Mr White

Ana,

Mr White has revised the first 5 chapters as discussed and has requested that you re-read the chapters and provide feedback. He is rather happy with your notes and suggestions and has requested that you continue working on the manuscript. A meeting is scheduled for next Friday at 9am. I have added it to my schedule and added your name to the meeting.

On Monday I will organise a computerised schedule be set up for you as well so that you can track any meetings that you have when you are here at SIP. That way you can also block out times when you need to focus on tasks that need to be completed.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

Now that I am involved in meetings having my own schedule that we can both access makes sense. I will ask that it be password protected so that none of the other employees realise that I am Acting Editor. As I shut down the connection to the SIP Server I pack my notepad back into the top of the laptop carry bag. Leaving the library I head to the breakfast bar and talk to Gail as she cooks dinner. Gail offers to get me a glass of juice which I accept. I didn't realise I was thirsty until the liquid hit my lips. Christian arrives home a few minutes later. He takes my hand and leads me into the bed room. Either he has something to discuss or its time for some fun. My guess is he needs to discuss what is happening tonight at SIP.

 **Christian's POV**

Once we are in our bedroom I take a seat on the bed and Ana sits across my lap. I fill Ana in on what dad has told me about tonight. She actually is pleased that they are moving so fast with this. The sooner they gather all the evidence that they need the sooner they can formally charge her and a court date can be set. Ana asks if dad has given any indication what may happen with the money that was taken. Unfortunately we don't know anything because that is for the judge to decide. We head to the lounge room and wait for dad to arrive so that he can get the keys to SIP. I would have given them to him this afternoon but the keys remain here at Escala in the safe in my study. Giving dad the keys he leaves. Gail serves our dinner before leaving for the night. It is now just Ana and me for the rest of the night.

 **Carrick's POV**

Now that I have the keys I make my way to SIP. Thankfully the car park is empty and the building is in darkness which means the employees have gone home. Christian told me that one of the security guys will meet us at the rear entrance and accompany us into the building. He will take us to Miss Summer's office. Christian has confirmed that no one has accessed that computer since she resigned. Officer Douglas arrives at 6:45pm and introduces Officer Murray, who will be recording the search once we enter the office that Miss Summer occupied. We are met at the rear entrance by the security guy Christian told me about he reminds us that the other employees at SIP don't know about him so he can't be filmed at anytime. Officer Douglas and Officer Murray agree to this so I let us in through the back entrance as per Christian's instructions we make our way to the office that was occupied my Miss Summer. We use the stairs to get to the required floor. The security guy turns the least amount of lights on and leads us to the office occupied by Miss Summer. At the door he gives me the keys to the office door. Officer Murray starts recording as I unlock the door, turn on the light and we enter the office. Moving around the desk Officer Douglas turns on the computer and takes a seat. I sit beside him while Officer Murray stands behind us recording everything. After 2 hours Officer Douglas is finished going through the files that he found. The computer is shut down and everything is returned back to its previous position and we all leave the office. Once the door is locked the recording stops. As we leave the building Officer Douglas and I exchange business cards. The Officers leave and I head home to my wife. I will return the keys to Christian over the weekend.


	65. Chapter 65

**Saturday**

 **Christian's POV**

I am going to tell Ana about my purchasing the business that Ray works for. Dad had me email the revised contract of sale back to the person who emailed it to me yesterday morning. That was the last thing I did yesterday before I left GEH. Speaking of dad he is meant to drop the keys off this morning and tell us how he thinks things went last night. I am hoping Taylor will get a better idea from Officer Douglas or that Officer Douglas contacts dad. They would not have been able to speak last night because of the second officer. Miss Summer is not going to get away with what she did. Being blackmailed is still not an excuse to steal money from your employer. If we didn't purchase SIP and change the system she would have continued doing what she was doing. Between her stealing the money and the owner paying all the employee's full commission that is why SIP was going backwards fast.

Ana and I need to discuss what to do about the Head of SIP position. I head into the library where I find her typing away on her laptop. When I am at the end of the desk she stands and kisses me before telling me to sit down. Once I am sitting down she sits on my lap and tells me we need to talk about SIP.

 **Ana's POV**

In the library I start up the laptop and access the Owner email account since I didn't check it again before I finished yesterday. I find 2 emails from Miss Seat

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Passworded Schedule – Miss Steele

Owner,

Would it be possible to set up a computerised schedule with the same password as mine for Miss Steele? I would need it set up for Monday.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Miss Steele

I will see to it that a computerised schedule that has the same password as yours is set up for Monday morning.

Kind regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Shit I am going to have to get Christian to contact Barney.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Miss Steele

Owner,

Miss Steele has been working on a manuscript written by Mr White. Mr White sent an email regarding Miss Steele and I thought you would like to read the feedback.

 _Miss Seat,_

 _Thank you for sending me the chapter notes and suggestions, for chapters 1 – 5, that Miss Steele compiled. I have read through everything and I will admit that I was rather surprised at how well she has actually done this task. She knew what I was trying to portray and has given me some suggestions that I will incorporate when I rework the manuscript._

 _In the past I have worked with other publishing houses and NONE of their editors have ever come close to the standard of Miss Steele's work. Every book that I write in the future will be sent to SIP and I want Miss Steele to work on it. If Miss Steele is unable to work on the book at the time I will wait until she is available. She is the only one I will now allow edit my books._

 _Miss Steele seems to have a gift that should not be wasted, she should be working as an Editor not an Editor's assistant. Please make sure that the powers to be know about her outstanding work._

 _Miss Seat I look forward to reading the remaining chapter notes and suggestions from Miss Steele. Once I have reworked the chapters I will email them back to you and Miss Steele._

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Darren White_

As you can see Mr White also thinks Miss Steele should be an editor. Like I have said previously she has blown me away with her standard of work and her attention to detail. All of the other editor's assistants could learn a lot from Miss Steele.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

Holy fuck I was not expecting that from Mr White. Having him exclusively to SIP is HUGE. His previous book that was published by someone else stayed at the top of the bestsellers list for 4 months. After that it has remained in the top 10 ever since.

I minimise the email program and login to the manuscript system master account. Once I am logged in I access Miss Seat's performance records for the last 2 weeks. Shit she has been working her arse off doing both her Editor's job as well as the Acting Head of SIP. I really think that Miss Seat needs to be rewarded for her hard work and be offered the Head of SIP position. When I show Christian these records of her outstanding work these past 2 weeks I know he will agree with me.

Taking my notepad from the top of the laptop carry bag I continue working on the manuscript that Miss Seat asked me to work on. I am typing up my notes and suggestions when Christian enters the library so I save my file. Standing up to kiss him then telling him to take a seat, I sit down on his lap and tell him we need to talk about SIP.

"Christian we need to talk about Miss Seat and her Acting Head of SIP position." He nods and I continue. "Miss Seat's performance as Acting Head has been outstanding and when you see her performance records you will be blown away at her dedication to both her Editor's role as well as the Acting Head role." I show Christian her performance record and he agrees that she has done so much in these past 2 weeks. Actually yesterday she achieved more than Miss Summer did in the 4 days before she resigned.

"Would you consider offering Miss Seat the Head of SIP position permanently?" I ask and wait for Christian's response. He takes a few moments to think before he tells me yes. Does he mean yes he will think about it or yes she will become the Head of SIP. He must sense that I am wondering what he meant when he said yes.

"Yes Ana. Miss Seat will be offered the Head of SIP position. We can email her shortly and offer her the position permanently. She will be given the task of appointing her replacement as Editor but I am certain she will offer that to you. Then you will be required to hire an assistant to fill your current position."

FUCK Christian is right I have no doubt Miss Seat will offer me her Editor's position. I talk to Christian about my concerns that it could cause issues with the other assistants. He points out that my performance record along with the emails from Miss Seat regarding my work proves that I deserve the position. Shit I haven't shown Christian the latest email from Miss Seat. Christian has me open the owner email account I show him the email from Miss Seat. He tells me that this will also go in my favour to prove that I am the person for the Editor's position.

Christian types the email to Miss Seat.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Your performance

Miss Seat,

I have noticed in the last 2 weeks while you have been the Acting Head of SIP that you have managed to perform your duties as the Acting Head as well as your duties as Editor. This kind of dedication does not go unnoticed by me. So I would like to formally offer you the Head of SIP position. This would mean that you will be running SIP and will report directly to me. You would also receive a work phone and an SIP Credit Card for expenses related to the position.

The documents that Mr Grey delivered to you outline all the roles and responsibilities of the Head of SIP. If you have read the roles and responsibilities you will know that currently you are not doing some of the tasks outlined. This is because some of the tasks require access to sensitive information. However this restriction will be lifted if you accept the Head of SIP position.

Please take your time and consider the offer. Once you have decided please let me know what you have decided.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

After sending the email to Miss Seat I show Christian the other email about the computerised schedule for me and he calls Barney to organise it to be ready for Monday. Christian asks me to shut down the laptop as he needs to discuss another matter with me but he wants to do it in the lounge room where it is more comfortable. So I shut it down and we go to the lounge room.

 **Christian's POV**

We are sitting in the lounge room. Ana and I are at opposite ends of the lounge facing each other. I start massaging her feet before I start speaking

"Ana, I have made an offer to purchase the business where your dad works. The owner only listed the business for sale yesterday morning. But I have already made an offer and provided a revised contract of sale. If the Owner agrees to my terms I will be the owner of the business in just under 3 weeks."

Ana is looking at me not knowing what to say. When she does speak she asks how I knew about the business being for sale. I explain that I have been doing some research about the business and it was only by accident that I found out. She asks what terms I included in the contract of sale so I explain what clauses I added. I tell her that this is a personal acquisition not a GEH acquisition and that I really do hope that Ray will manage the business with the help of a bookkeeper, who will look after the accounts side of things. Ana is not sure if Ray will agree to run the business. I explain that if Ray doesn't want the responsibility of being manager then I would like to have him in a senior role with better wages and employment entitlements than he is currently receiving. Ana asks how the takeover is going to happen.

"Ana in the contract of sale one of the clauses was that the owner can only tell the staff that the business is being sold, when the takeover date is and that the new owner will be meeting with them the next business day after the takeover." She still looks confused so I continue. "With the takeover date being a Friday I have decided that we will visit Ray that weekend so that I am there for Monday morning. I don't want Ray to know the real reason why we are visiting. On Sunday night we will pretend to head back to Seattle but we will stay in a Hotel and head to the business on Monday morning so that I can introduce myself. Then I will speak to Ray outlining his options and it will be his decision."

Ana and I continue discussing my plans for the business and why I decided to purchase it myself and not GEH. She is shocked when I tell her that when we get married I want to gift the business to Ray as my way of thanking him for allowing me to marry Ana. The $150,000 that I am spending purchasing it is nothing compared to what Ray has given me when he agreed that I could marry Ana.

Dad drops by to return the keys to SIP. He tells us that he hasn't heard from the Police Department yet but he expects a call from Officer Douglas in the next few days.

 **Monday**

Dad contacts me at 9am to tell me that he contacted the agent selling the business and that the owner has been given the contract of sale. He tells me he will contact me as soon as he knows anything. Today is full of back to back meetings so I tell dad to email me. There is a better chance of me responding to an email than there is me answering my phone. Just before I head into my 12:30pm meeting I receive an email from dad.

From: Carrick Grey  
To: Christian Grey  
Subject: Purchase

Christian,

The owner has agreed to your revised contract of sale. He is requesting that you sign 2 copies of the contract of sale so that I can return them to the owner. Once you have signed it the owner will sign and your copy will be couriered to you. Please make sure you have the $5,000 deposit to my office by 3pm.

Carrick Grey  
Lawyer

* * *

Quickly I fire off my response.

From: Christian Grey  
To: Carrick Grey  
Subject: Re: Purchase

Dad,

I will send Taylor to your office with the $5,000 within the next hour. Meet me in my office at 4:45pm this afternoon with the 2 required copies for me to sign.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

On the way to work this morning I got Luke to stop so that I could pick up a cake for the 9am meeting. Miss Seat is waiting for me when I arrive and she follows me into my office and closes the door. We discuss her schedule for today and she tells me that my computerised schedule is up and running and that it is the same password as her schedule. Just before 9am we head into the meeting room and Luke sits outside the door. Once the meeting is over both Luke and I head back to my office and I continue working on my notes and suggestions. Luke tells me when it is 12:45pm so I pack up the laptop and my other items and put them in the laptop carry bag. My desk phone is diverted to my work phone. Before I leave I pop my head into Miss Seat's office and tell her I will see her Wednesday.

At home I have lunch then head into the library. Checking the Owner emails first I find an email from Miss Seat.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Decision

Owner,

After considering your offer I would like to accept the position of Head of SIP. I want to appoint Miss Steele to replace me as Editor. As you will have seen in my previous emails I believe she is perfect for the position and that is without the email from Mr White singing Miss Steele's praises. Please consider what I am asking and let me know at your earliest convenience.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Head of SIP

Miss Seat,

Congratulations on your new position as Head of SIP. I will ensure that a new employment agreement outlining all your new entitlements is emailed to you with in the next 24 hours. Please read this new agreement and if you are satisfied please sign and email it back to me. Once you have signed the agreement I will notify all employees of your new position.

I have looked at all the Editor Assistant's performance records on the manuscript login system and agree with you about Miss Steele's commitment to her work. Her hours of work exceed any other assistant. Along with the amount of work she gets through in that time. Miss Steele is to be promoted to Editor. Please do not speak with anyone about who is filling your position I will do so later this week after I have formally offered the position to Miss Steele. If Miss Steele accepts the position then I will need you to advertise for an Editor's assistant for Miss Steele. You will be conducting the interviews.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

I save the email as a draft until I can show Christian the email tonight. Remotely accessing the SIP server I continue working on my notes and suggestions. When I hear Christian come home I disconnect from SIP and save my file. Then I fire up the owner email account again so that I can show Christian my response to Miss Seat's email. When he enters the library I ask him to check over my email to Miss Seat before it is sent. He reads her email and then my response before he hits send. Christian tells me I am getting good at responding to the emails as the owner. He tells me that he will call Carrick and have him email, the owner, the employment agreement first thing in the morning so that we can tweak it and email it to Miss Seat. I ask Christian how we are going to tweak it tomorrow morning and he tells me he isn't going into GEH until 11am. Naughty thoughts come to mind. Maybe a lay in tomorrow morning is in order. As long as I get my 8 hours done there shouldn't be a problem if I start a little later. What is the owner going to do FIRE me? Or should that be FUCK me for being late. I can't help but smile at that thought.

Shutting down the laptop Christian tells me about the owner accepting his offer and the revised contract of sale. He continues telling me he has paid the deposit and signed the contract of sale and that he should have a complete signed contract of sale by tomorrow afternoon.

I ask Christian exactly when the takeover is so that I can put it in my schedule as not available on that Monday after take over. He tells me it is the Monday 3 weeks from today. I make a note of this so that I can email Miss Seat about it tomorrow. Since I can access SIP remotely I will take the laptop with me and do some work over the weekend to counteract not going into SIP on that day. I am sure I can do some work while Christian is at the business on Monday morning.


	66. Chapter 66

**Tuesday**

 **Ana's POV**

Waking at 4 am I climb out of bed and head to the bathroom to pee. When I walk back into the bedroom Christian is still on his back and my inner devil decides it's time to have a little fun with Christian. Carefully I pull the sheet off of Christian. Kneeling beside Christian but sitting on my feet I grab my hair, lean forward and gently blow on the tip of his cock. I try not to laugh when his cock moves slightly and I repeat my actions. Slowly I lower my face towards Christian's crotch. I tickle the tip of his cock with the tip of my tongue when really has his cock twitching. Christian lets out a rather low moan so I stop. I start licking the tip of his cock this time though I also blow on his tip. His cock has started to rise. When it has risen enough I take the tip of his cock into my mouth and start sucking his cock while flicking my tongue over his tip. Fuck he hasn't woken up yet so I do the one thing I know will bring him to life I run my teeth over his tip. Christian is sitting bolt upright within seconds. All I can do is giggle. He realises that I have been playing while he was asleep and I am the reason he woke up startled. Pushing him to lay back down I now continue by taking him into my mouth licking and sucking his cock. When I know taste the pre-cum I stop and sit back up. Christian is looking at me with that confused look on his face. I just smile before I move so that I am now positioned with my knees on side of his body. The smile on his face grows when he realises what I am up to. Slowly I spread my legs as I lower myself onto his cock. I start moving slowly to tease him. It works because he starts thrusting into me fast. My body reacts and our bodies are moving together. Both of us are building but since Christian was already half way there he cums first but continues his thrusting and I follow coming around his cock. I move my legs so that they are now either side of Christian's legs. Laying my head on his chest I listen to his heart beating. He holds me against his body and kisses the top of my head. The sound of Christian's heart beating lulls me to sleep.

When I wake up I look up and see Christian watching me. He has the biggest smile on his face and I know it is because he is still buried deep inside me. It has been awhile since Christian and I slept like this. Turning my head I look at the clock beside the bed. Shit it is 8am already. I tell Christian that we need to get up as it is getting late and we have to sort out the SIP agreement for Miss Seat before he goes to work. Moving my hips so that I grind against Christian bringing his cock back to life inside me I ask him if he wants to join me in the shower. I raise my body until he slips out of me then I get out of bed and go into the bathroom. Christian is right behind me as I against the shower glass and reach into the shower to turn the water on. His erection is pressing into me as his body is now pressing me against the shower glass. He uses his foot to make me move my feet apart slightly before he thrusts into me from behind. Oh fuck we haven't even made it into the shower. "Christian I want to see you, I need to touch you. Please can I turn around?" He slides out of me before taking my hand and leading me into the shower. My back is now up against the shower glass and he thrusts into me and continues to fuck me hard and fast. Now that I am facing him I watch him while he is thrusting into me. The look in his eyes tells me everything I need to know without speaking any words. My hands are roaming his body and his hands are on my boobs. We both are getting close so Christian starts tweaking my nipples as he knows it will push me over the edge and I start licking his nipple. As I start to cum I bite down on his sensitive nipple and he cums as well. Once Christian slides out of me we shower each other. Christian washes my hair. Once we are out of the shower we get dressed and head to the kitchen for breakfast.

After breakfast we head to the library. Christian sits in my chair and I take my usual position on his lap. I start up the laptop and open the SIP owner's email account as I know Christian is expecting an email from Carrick.

From: Carrick Grey  
To: Owner  
Subject: Employment Agreement – Head of SIP

Owner,

Please find attached the current Head of SIP Employment Agreement for your records.

Carrick Grey  
Lawyer

* * *

Christian gets me to print out the document and goes to his study to make the changes that he needs to make. While I remember I pull the Editor's assistant advert and make the changes so that it can be emailed to Miss Seat when we are ready to advertise the position.

 _Editor's Assistant_

This position directly reports to the Editor. Duties may include: Editing manuscripts, writing chapter summaries, liaising with authors, taking notes during meetings. Please forward resume to: Miss Seat, Seattle Independent Publishing.

I connect to the SIP Server and check my email account

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Mr White meeting

Ana,

The meeting with Mr White on Friday morning needs to be rescheduled for 11am which means you may not be finished at 1pm. Please let me know if that is going to be a problem for you. If it is I will change the meeting to next Monday.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Confirmed

Miss Seat,

Please proceed with the meeting at 11am on Friday with Mr White.

I also need to request to be unavailable on the Monday 3 weeks from now. Unfortunately I will be out of town on that day. I will make up the time the week before or I will work over the weekend to counteract the hours I will not be working on the Monday. If this is a problem please let me know and I will try and work around it.

Ana Steele  
Assistant of Jodie Seat, Editor, SIP

* * *

Christian returns so I disconnect from the SIP Server so I can access the employment agreement that Carrick emailed and I alter the agreement to include Miss Seat's entitlements. Once the agreement has the required changes I save it so that I can email it to Miss Seat.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Employment Agreement

Miss Seat,

Please find attached the Head of SIP employment agreement for you to read and sign. Once you have signed the agreement can you please email it back to me and put the original in your employee file. I am preparing the email that will be sent to all the employees once you have signed the agreement.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Christian's phone rings and he answers it. I feel his whole body stiffen underneath me. Shit this can't be good. He moves the chair away from the desk so I stand up and he does the same. Looking at me he mouths thank you before he heads towards the library door. As he reaches the library door he raises his voice and I realise that our perfect morning at home is about to come to an end. Sure enough 15 minutes later Christian returns. He apologises to me and tells me he has to go into work now. I tell him that it is ok and I kiss him passionately allowing our tongues to dance. Christian apologises again before he leaves for GEH. I reconnect to the SIP server and work on the notes and suggestions for the manuscript that Miss Seat has me working on.

 **Christian's POV**

When I answered my phone and I heard the tone of Ros's voice I know this is not good. Ros tells me that there is an issue with the Timber Company purchase. I raise my voice at her and head straight to my study. I sit in my chair at my desk.

"Mr Grey, I was contacted by Mr Miles from the Timber Company that we are purchasing in Portland. Apparently one of the employment conditions in the employment agreement is not what was agreed to in the contract of sale. Luckily for us he had not given the employment agreement to the employees yet." You have got to be FUCKING kidding me. I tell Ros I will be there shortly and have the documents ready for me when I arrive.

I head back into Ana and apologise for having to leave early. On the way to GEH I think about what Ros has told me. When I get to the bottom of this someone is going to be FIRED. I am sick of this shit.

Ros is waiting outside my office and she follows me into my office. She places the documents in front of me. I read the contract of sale employment conditions then read the highlighted employment conditions in the employment agreement. While I am reading the employment contract I notice that the company name is wrong. The company named in this agreement is the Steel Manufacturing Company I already own in Portland. How the fuck did my legal team miss this mistake. I pick up the phone and tell Daniel to get to my office NOW. While we wait for him to arrive Ros asks how Ana is doing. A happy subject for me and it may calm me down a little. So I tell her how Ana is doing at SIP and that she is walking around the apartment all the time without the crutch. I also explain that Ana is still using the crutch though when out in public in case she is bumped.

Daniel arrives and takes a seat beside Ros. I show him the employment agreement that was sent to Mr Miles and tell him to read out the highlighted employment conditions. Then I tell him to turn over the page and read out the highlighted sentence. As he is reading the highlighted sentence the colour drains from his face. He realises that someone has fucked up big time. I ask who the hell it was who worked on this agreement. Eventually he tells me it was one of the junior legal assistants. I tell him I want them in my office in 30 minutes and that I want him personally to FIX this issue with the employment agreements and have it back to me in by 1pm. He leaves my office. Ros is shocked that it wasn't picked up when the work of the junior assistant was checked. I want the name of the Legal person who approved the legal assistants work. Their arse is on the line as well.

The junior legal assistant knocks on my office door. Ros goes to the door and lets her in. She walks into my office, introduces herself as Miss Ham and starts batting her eyelashes at me. You have got to be fucking kidding me. I motion for her to take a seat and look at Ros. Ros knows that I can't stand woman who try this shit on with me and she is trying to hide her amusement. I ask how long has she worked at GEH. She tells me she has only been working here for 1 month. That makes this a hell of a lot easier as she is still on her 3 month probation period.

"Miss Ham it has been brought to my attention that one of the files you worked on recently is filled with errors. These errors have the potential to cost GEH a great deal of money. You never even checked the document before you handed it to your superior. If you had of you would have noticed the errors. Who do you answer to in the Legal Department?"

She is sitting there not saying a word I think she realises her arse is about to be fired. I glare at her waiting for her answer. Finally she tells me she is working under Mr Argent. I see Ros writing things down as we speak. Taking a deep breath I continue.

"Miss Ham, since you are still on probation I do not have to give you any notice for the termination of your employment. You are FIRED. Your employment here at GEH is over and don't expect a reference. Please return to your desk, pack your belongings and be ready to leave within the hour. Ros will accompany you and stay with you until you leave the premises. I will ensure your severance pay is delivered to you before you leave." She starts crying but I tell her she is dismissed.

Once Ros escorts her out of my office I buzz Andrea and ask her to come into my office. I tell Andrea to contact the payroll division and have Miss Ham's wages finalised immediately so that they can be given to her when she leaves in just under an hour. Andrea realises that I am not in a good mood and that whatever the problem is hasn't been resolved. Picking up the phone I ring Daniel and tell him to send Mr Argent to my office. I tell Andrea to send Mr Argent in when he arrives and to have Taylor send up one of the security team once Mr Argent is in my office. She leaves my office and I stand and look out the window.

Mr Argent enters my office and I sit behind my desk. The look I am giving Mr Argent has him a little scared. So he fucking should be scared. He allowed an incorrect employment contract to be sent to the company which GEH is in the process of purchasing.

"Mr Argent it has been brought to my attention that you approved the employment agreement for the Timber Company in Portland. Did you READ the document after your junior assistant finished the document?" He just sits there looking at me. This pisses me off even more. I have had enough of him not speaking and make my decision.

"Mr Argent, you have put the purchase in jeopardy and I will not tolerate incompetent legal representatives. You are FIRED effective immediately. Please return to your office, pack your belongings and return your security passes to the front desk when you leave. You have until 2pm to leave the premises. Security will escort you to your office and will remain with you until you leave the premises. Your severance pay will be waiting for you when you surrender your security passes."

I walk to the door and open it and find Reynolds waiting outside the door. Mr Argent walks out the door and I tell Reynolds to stay with him at all times and escort him to the front desk once he has packed his belongings. Reynolds nods and walks with Mr Argent to the elevator. I tell Andrea to contact payroll again and have Mr Argent's severance pay ready by 1pm and waiting at the front desk for him to collect when he surrenders his security passes.

Closing the door I walk back to my desk. Holy FUCKING hell. How could a day that started so perfectly turn to shit before lunch? This mess still isn't finished I need to speak with Mr Miles and apologise for the errors. Calling Mr Miles I apologise for the errors and assure him that I will have the correct employment agreement to him by 3pm today. I want him to check over the entire agreement when he receives it and contact me directly if it is incorrect. Mr Miles tells me that he is satisfied that it is correct he will print enough copies for the employees but not issue them until the day before I take over. We end our call and I sit in my chair and take a few deep breaths.

Daniel returns to my office with the revised employment agreement. I read it twice to make sure that there are no errors. Daniel tells me he has already read it 3 times to make sure there are no errors. When I am satisfied I tell Daniel thank you and that I fired both Mr Argent and Miss Ham. He tells me he isn't surprised that I fired them considering GEH could have lost the deal because of it. After he is dismissed I ask Andrea to fax the new employment agreement to Mr Miles. Then I start preparing for my phone conference with Ros and New York tomorrow morning at 8am. Once I am certain I have everything in order for tomorrow's phone conference I focus on the other files on my desk.

Taylor notifies me when Mr Argent has left the building and tells me his security passes have been destroyed. Hopefully these last 2 hours will be problem free and I can leave on time and go home to my beautiful fiancée.

 **Ana's POV**

Today Gail made me lunch and I ate it while I worked. Before I realise it, it is already 4:45pm. Shit I need to check my email account to see if there is any urgent emails from Miss Seat. Thankfully there are no emails. Logging off the SIP server I open the Owner email account. There is an email from Miss Seat.

From: Miss Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Employment Agreement

Owner,

Please find attached a copy of my signed Head of SIP – Employment Agreement for your records.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Official appointment

Miss Seat,

I will officially announce your appointment as Head of SIP to all employees. This email will be waiting for them in their email inboxes first thing tomorrow morning. I will also be officially offering Miss Steele the position of Editor.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: ALL SIP Employees  
Subject: Head of SIP

All employees,

I wish to inform you all that Miss Jodie Seat has been appointed the new Head of SIP. The person who will replace her as Editor will be announced shortly.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP


	67. Chapter 67

**Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

When I get to work I fire up my laptop and check my emails. There is the email about Miss Seat's appointment as Head of SIP. Minimising the email program I head into Miss Seat's office to discuss what that means with me accessing her schedule. She tells me for the next week or so it will continue the way it has been. I notice that Miss Seat is acting a little strange and I wonder if it is because she has recommended me for her position as Editor. Heading back to my office I open up my email program again and find an email from Jane.

From: Jane  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Editor's position

Ana,

No doubt I will be the one appointed as the new Editor since I have been here the longest. If I am not appointed then there will be hell to pay. All I need to do is wait for Miss Seat to make the announcement.

Jane

* * *

Gosh she is so full of herself. Just because she has been here longer than the rest of us Editor Assistants doesn't mean she automatically gets the position. I don't bother responding because I know that anything I say to her she will use against me when the announcement is made. Looking at my schedule I see that the meeting with Mr White on Friday has been changed to 11am. Looking at my schedule for Monday I see that Miss Seat has me sitting in on another meeting with her at 9:30am. Thank goodness Jane can't access this anymore she would be fuming if she knew that I was being included in these meetings.

Taking out my notepad I start working on my notes and suggestions. Currently I am up to Chapter 22. This manuscript the chapters are rather large but they need to be. Actually Miss Seat hasn't let me know what the author has said about my notes/suggestions for any of the chapters.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Feedback?

Miss Seat,

Have you received any feedback for any of my chapter notes/suggestions for the current manuscript? I am concerned that maybe I have offended the author.

Ana Steele  
Assistant of Jodie Seat, Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Negative

Ana,

I have not heard anything back from the author. Please continue working on the manuscript and I will contact the author directly to discuss this matter. I will let you know what I find out.

Jodie Seat  
Acting Head of SIP

* * *

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Head of SIP

Miss Seat,

You are no longer the Acting Head of SIP so you need to remove the acting part and show your correct title. Jodie Seat, Head of SIP.

Ana Steele,  
Assistant of Jodie Seat, Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Sorted

Ana,

Again you are the one to point out to me my title change. Thank you.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

Luke clears his throat to get my attention and I look at my watch and see that it is already 1pm. I tell Luke that I need to finish this chapter then I will be ready to go home. Once I have finished I shut down the laptop, pack my things into the laptop carry bag and divert my office phone to my work phone. We head home where Gail has lunch waiting. After lunch I fire up the laptop and open the owner email account to send the email that Christian and I drafted last night.

From: Owner  
To: Ana Steele  
CC: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Position at SIP

Miss Steele,

I would like to formally offer you the position of Editor. As you are aware Miss Seat has accepted the position as Head of SIP. Miss Seat recommended you for this position and I have to agree with her. Your performance record shows that you are committed to your work. Also your attention to detail is outstanding. We even have an author who is willing to put the publishing of his future books on hold just so he can work with you. This shows me that you have made a huge impression with in the short period of time you have been employed at SIP. Your dedication to your work needs to be rewarded. Please consider my offer to become Editor. If you agree we will negotiate your working conditions as I am aware that you are still only working 3 part days at the office.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Connecting to the SIP Server I check my email account. The email from the owner is sitting there. I open it before closing it again since I know exactly what the email says. Minimising the window I login to the manuscript system and continue working on my notes and suggestions. It seems strange that no feedback has been received from the author.

At 4:30pm I decide to respond to the email regarding the Editor's position. If Miss Seat hadn't been sent the email as well I wouldn't bother responding but since we did send her the email as well I need to do this correctly. So I respond to the email and CC Miss Seat. Also it will let Miss Seat know of the potential problem with Jane.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Owner  
CC: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Editor's position

Owner,

Thank you for considering me for this position. I would like to accept the position as Editor. With Miss Seat's guidance I believe that I will find my feet rather quickly.

There may be an issue with me accepting this position. I have been emailed by Jane stating that she believes that she will be replacing Miss Seat. She has even said there will be hell to pay if she doesn't get the Editor's position.

Ana Steele  
Assistant of Jodie Seat, Editor, SIP

* * *

I send the email knowing full well that Christian will not take Jane's threats lightly. She may find herself being issued with a 'show cause' email. Show cause why your employment should not be terminated. After yesterday he is on a roll. Jane and her gossiping nature is not what we want to portray at SIP. Maybe a work performance review is needed for Jane. If she is not up to the new SIP standards she will be given 3 months to improve and if she doesn't then we could terminate her. Actually I like the sound of that. I will discuss the performance review for ALL staff to Christian.

Within minutes I have a response from Miss Seat

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Congratulations

Ana,

I am rather pleased that you have accepted the position of Editor. On Friday we will need to sit down and discuss about finding your replacement. Looking at both our schedules I can see that we are both still free between 9 and 11am so I am going to mark us both as unavailable so we can discuss where we go from here. I am not sure when the owner will announce your appointment as Editor. Hopefully it will be tomorrow sometime so that I can start introducing you as Editor. Mr White will be thrilled if I introduce you on Friday as our newest Editor.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

Disconnecting from the SIP server I quickly send Miss Seat an email from the owner.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Editor's Assistant advert

Miss Seat,

Please find attached the Editor's Assistant advertisement that is to be advertised this Saturday. It also is to be put on the SIP website.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

I head into the kitchen and I am sitting at the breakfast bar enjoying a cup of tea when Christian comes home. Once he has changed into something more comfortable we go into the lounge room. I tell him that I formally accepted the Editor's position and he laughs at me but then he realises that we also included Miss Seat in the official offer email. Christian tells me that the Editor's Assistant position needs to be advertised again and I agree, suggesting Miss Seat advertises the position this Saturday to which he agrees. Now to the thorn in our side I tell him about the email from Jane. As I predicted he is rather pissed off. I tell him about my idea to conduct performance reviews on all the staff. Christian tells me that my idea is perfect and he adds that Jane's performance record for the manuscript system is atrocious so she will more than likely not be up to our standards after 3 months. I am grinning like a Cheshire Cat. That will teach Jane for gossiping and sticking her nose in every one else's business instead of working.

We discuss about when to announce Miss Seat's replacement. I suggest that the email go out late tomorrow night so that the emails are waiting the employees on Friday morning. Christian is confused so I explain that I am going into a meeting with Miss Seat at 9am Friday morning and will remain in meetings until I leave which means I can't be harassed by Jane. He agrees that we will send the email tomorrow night.

 **Thursday**

 **Carrick's POV**

Officer Douglas finally contacted me regarding the search at SIP. He tells me that all the information they found will be used against Miss Summer. That will make Christian happy. The files outlining her meetings and interactions with Miss Lee were the kind of evidence the police were looking for. However her journal entries will also be used as evidence since they also discuss the embezzlement. The police want this case before the courts within the next 2 weeks. I don't doubt that it will happen since Miss Lee is already in jail and the judge still has to make a ruling on the money. Christian and Ana won't be able to attend Miss Summer's court proceedings but I definitely will be as the legal representative for the current owner of SIP.

An hour later, Officer Douglas contacts me again to inform me that Miss Summer will be appearing in court on Tuesday. They don't mess around. I am not going to tell Christian and Ana just yet as I want to tell them in person and I won't be able to do that until the weekend.

Christian's completed contract of sale arrived and I have notified him of this. I have organised to give it to him over the weekend when I see him and Ana for lunch on Sunday night. Elliot has insisted that we have a family lunch. Actually Elliot has been acting a little strange these last few days.

 **Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

Ana and I sent that email last night. I really do hope Ana is in meetings for the whole time she is at work today. The thought of her copping flack regarding her appointment is not what she needs at the moment. I have asked Sawyer to keep me updated throughout today while she is at SIP. Sawyer has also been instructed to stay in the same room as Ana.

This time in 2 weeks is takeover day for the business that I am personally purchasing. Dad alerted me to the fact that he received the completed signed contract of sale yesterday. I will need to check with dad where the money is to be transferred to so that the remaining amount can be paid at takeover. It's 9am and I am about to head into a meeting with all my heads of departments. This could be interesting since I fired 2 staff from legal on Tuesday. But it might be the shakeup that some of the GEH employee's need.

I am nearly finished my meeting when my phone starts vibrating and I see it is Ana. As I stand I excuse myself and answer the phone. I listen to Ana and tell her I will meet her at home. Hanging up the phone I am rather pissed off at what Ana just told me. Those idiots in this meeting better not push my buttons or they may find their arses being fired. I call Andrea and tell her I am unavailable from 1pm and to reschedule any appointments for next week. She isn't too happy about it but Ana is my priority at the moment. Walking back into my meeting Ros senses that I am on edge and hurries the meeting along. When I get back to my office, I do some work. At 1pm I walk down to Taylor's office and tell him we are going home and won't be returning to GEH today.

 **Ana's POV**

Miss Seat called me and told me not to get to the office until just before 9am and head straight to her office. Fuck this doesn't sound good at all. I ask Luke to stop at the local cake shop to purchase a few cream puffs/éclairs and vanilla slices the meeting with Mr White. But I also ask Luke to get me a caramel slice as a treat for me.

Once we arrive at SIP I head straight to Miss Seat's office. Luke follows me and sits inside the door. Miss Seat and I discuss advertising the assistant's position. She tells me it will be my decision if I sit in on the interviews. In a way I think I should be present for the interviews but in another way I don't think I am experienced enough. Since we have 45 minutes until our meeting with Mr White I fire up the laptop. Firstly I check my emails. Of course there is the email about my appointment but then there is an email from Jane.

From: Jane  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: FUCK YOU BITCH

Who the FUCK do you think you are? You have only been working here 3 weeks and you are promoted to Editor. I have been working as Editor's Assistant for 4 years. Your fucking hotshot boyfriend better not have anything to do with this. No doubt his name is what got you your job here at SIP in the first place.

Jane

* * *

Holy fuck I take a deep breath and ask Miss Seat to come look at my screen. She comes and reads the email. Once she has finished she asks me to forward it to her so she can send it to the owner. Miss Seat tells me she does not tolerate any kind of abuse and she is sure that Jane is already on her last warning and this attack on me could get her fired. Actually I know that her arse will be out the door so fucking fast when Christian finds out. Fuck I need to speak to Christian. I ask Miss Seat if I could make a personal call quickly before our meeting with Mr White. She excuses herself and leaves me to it. Luke realises that I am going to call Christian and waits outside. Dialling Christian's number he answers on the second ring.

"Christian, I need you to listen carefully as I don't have much time."

"Yes Ana, what is wrong?"

"Jane has sent me a rather nasty email regarding my appointment as Editor. Miss Seat no doubt is going to email it to the owner. Could you please clear your schedule and meet me at home when I am finished here at SIP?" Christian tells me he will be waiting for me at home. I am relieved that he will be waiting for me. Together we will deal with this. Putting my phone away I shut down my laptop and open the door for Luke to re-enter. I tell him I spoke to Christian about what just happened so he doesn't need to notify Taylor.

Luke follows me into the meeting room. I make Mr White a coffee and offer him a cream puff or vanilla slice. Miss Seat informs Mr White that I am the person who is filling her role as Editor and that I will continue working with him. He congratulates me on my appointment. We discuss Mr White's progress with the reworking of the manuscript. He tells me he will be emailing the reworked manuscript to me on Monday morning as he has a few minor things to fix before it is complete. I make sure to give him my email address so that he can email me directly. Miss Seat actually asks if he can CC her into the email as well. Once the meeting is over Mr White again congratulates me before he leaves. Miss Seat tells me she will see me Monday morning.

Arriving home Christian is waiting for me at the breakfast bar. He dismisses Luke so that we can have lunch together. After lunch I tell him to follow me to the library so I can show him the email. I actually open the owner email account first as I know Miss Seat was going to forward it on. There is an email from Miss Seat and one from Jane. Firstly I open the email from Miss Seat.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Jane

Owner,

Please find attached the email Miss Steele received this morning from Jane regarding her being my replacement as Editor. I will stand by any decision you make regarding Jane.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

I want to see the email from Jane before we respond to Miss Seat.

From: Jane  
To: Owner  
Subject: Ana Steele

Owner,

How dare Jodie give that bitch MY job? She has only been here for 3 fucking weeks. Obviously it's who you are connected to that speaks here at SIP. You may not be aware that she is dating Christian Grey. No way am I going to let that bitch get away with taking the job that was MINE. How the fuck can you be an editor when you only work for 8am – 1pm Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The rest of the time she works from home. NONE of the other employees at SIP have ever been allowed to work from home. So she is getting preferential treatment. So again my question is WHY? What makes her so fucking special?

Jane

* * *

I can feel Christian's body tensing underneath me as he reads the email. That fucking bitch is implying that Miss Seat only gave me the job because of my connection to Christian. Hell I am glad Christian is at home with me I don't think I would have been able to handle this on my own. She is being so cruel.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Termination of Employment

Miss Seat,

This email abusing Miss Steele will not be tolerated. Her disregard for confidentiality landed her a written warning. Looking at her work performance records it is rather pathetic. What you don't know is she also emailed me about Miss Steele. All this gives me enough grounds to TERMINATE her employment here at SIP. I will be terminating her employment and when she is notified that her employment has been terminated effective immediately I want her belongings removed from her desk by 5pm. Please ensure that she doesn't remove anything from SIP that she is not hers. All wages and entitlements will be deposited into her account at 4pm.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Jane  
BCC: Jodie Seat  
Subject:

Jane,

Jane I wish to inform you that your employment here at SIP is being terminated effective immediately. You have until 5pm today to pack your belongings and leave. I will organise your wages and entitlements to be paid into your bank account at 4pm today.

Since I have taken over SIP you have been given a warning regarding your breach of confidentiality when you kept accessing Miss Seat's schedule. Today it has been brought to my attention that you have verbally abused one of my employees via email and I don't mean in the email you sent me as I also know you emailed Miss Steele as well. This was your second and third strike. When viewing your work performance I noticed that your performance has been pathetic. Your work performance alone is enough to have your employment terminated under the employment agreement you signed when I took over SIP.

Please remember the employment agreement you signed had a 3 month probationary period clause which outlined that if your work performance record was below SIP standards then that was grounds for termination of employment.

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Turning to Christian I tell him we do need to discuss the hours I work. He tells me that can wait until after the weekend. Why do I get the feeling he knows something about this weekend, and he doesn't want to discuss business/work. I wonder what he isn't telling me.


	68. Chapter 68

**Sunday**

 **Elliot's POV**

Shit I am nervous. Krystal and I are going to Bellevue for lunch. I spoke to Christian on Friday and he told me to follow my heart. He also told me that if I am serious about my plan then I need to speak with Krystal's dad.

 **Flashback  
** _Nervously I dial the number for Krystal's dad. When he answers I am a complete mess. Finally I pluck up enough courage and tell him why I am calling. The silence is killing me. Have I fucked up? Eventually he starts laughing at me. Why the fuck is he laughing? He tells me that he was messing with my head when he went quiet. After he answers my question he tells me that Krystal and I will have to visit again soon. I tell him that we will visit next weekend._  
 **End of Flash back**

What Krystal's dad doesn't realise is that I already had everything in place. Everything is happening today at Bellevue. Once we are dressed we head to Bellevue. When we arrive Christian and Ana are already there. Thank fuck for that. Christian winks at me which lets me know everything is ready.

Christian and I are talking outside alone so I collect the parcel which he has for me. I slip it in my pocket and hide it with my sweater. We head back inside both of us grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Walking over to Krystal I ask her to go for a walk with me. We head down towards the boathouse and stand on the jetty looking out over the water. It's now or never. I turn to face Krystal.

"Krystal, you are my ray of light at the end of the tunnel. Since you came into my life I never felt a connection like we have. Our connection runs rather deeply. You amaze me, with how strong you are." Getting down on one knee I get the box from my pocket. Looking up into her eyes as I speak I open the box. "Krystal, will you do me the honour and become my wife. Will you marry me Krystal?" The tears are streaming down her face and even I am struggling to hold back the tears. She starts nodding her head.

"Yes, Yes Elliot I will marry you."

Thank fuck for that. I take the ring from the box and place it on her hand. Before she can say anything else I tell her I have already spoken to her dad and he has given us his blessing but he doesn't know when I was going to propose. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me passionately. Who says you need sex to find the person you love. When I started going with Krystal to her counselling sessions I decided that I would wait forever for Krystal to be ready for us to have sex. There will be no pressure from me. Hell I am even willing to wait until our wedding night. Glancing back at the house I can see Christian and I give him a slight nod. He heads back inside.

We stand on the jetty and enjoy these few moments enjoying our happiness before we head back to the house and share our news with my family. Krystal asks if we can call her parents and tell them the news. I ask if she really wants to do it over the phone and she actually tells me that she wants to do it in person. So I tell her that I have already told her dad that we are visiting them next weekend. Walking hand in hand back to the house we stop just outside and Krystal slips her hand into the back pocket of my jeans. I realise she is hiding her engagement ring until we actually tell them what happened outside. The only person in that room that knows is Christian. Walking into the lounge room everyone looks at as. Fuck I am nervous now I know how Christian felt that night at the Mile High Club. Looking at Krystal she nods her head urging me to tell them.

"Mom, Dad, Christian, Ana and Mia the reason I requested this lunch today was because I have an announcement to make. Krystal has just agreed to be my wife. I just proposed down on the jetty." Krystal brings her hand to her front and reveals the engagement ring. Mia squeals and runs over to Krystal. Every one congratulates us. Again I quietly thank Christian for his help. Ana is giving Christian a dirty look. Obviously she has realised that Christian already knew what today was about. I would hate to be in his shoes later.

 **Christian's POV**

Holy fuck hiding this ring from Ana is hard. Taylor has it at the moment but when we get to Bellevue I am going to have to hide it on me until I can give it to Elliot. Thank fuck Elliot finds me outside not long after we arrive. I give him the ring and he tells me once we go back inside he will ask Krystal to go with him.

Everyone is thrilled when Elliot tells us about him proposing. This is the happiest I have seen Elliot. Even when he was fucking that bitch Kavanagh he was never this happy. His happiness is because of his love for Krystal not because of the sex. When Elliot told me he will wait forever for Krystal it made me think about Ana. I know in my heart I would have waited for Ana. She stole my heart. Ana is giving me the dirtiest look when she realised that I already knew about Elliot proposing to Krystal. I mouth later to her.

Just before we leave dad asks me to join him in his study. Ana gives me a dirty look because she realises that this not a friendly chat and I promised no work/business this weekend. Shit I am going to be in the dog house. Once in dad's study he gives me the signed contract of sale. Then he tells me that Miss Summer's trial is Tuesday and that Ana and I will not be able to attend. But he will definitely be attending as the legal representative for the owner of SIP. Thank fuck they aren't dragging this out.

On the way back to Escala I tell Ana about Miss Summer. She is glad that this shit will finally be over.

 **Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

I arrive at work and start up the laptop checking my emails. Fuck there is an email from Jane. I go straight to Miss Seat's office and ask her to come to my office. She must sense that whatever it is has rattled me because she follows me straight away. I turn the laptop so she can see the screen. She opens the email

From: Jane  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject:

Ana,

I was FIRED because of you. You FUCKING BITCH. That job should have been mine. Obviously fucking Christian Grey will get you anything including a promotion. Don't expect me to keep your preferential treatment quiet. No doubt you will find the other Editor's Assistants hate you because you were given the position.

Jane

* * *

Miss Seat leaves my office and I show Luke the email. As Luke is reading the email I call Christian.

"Christian I have had another email from Jane. It was sent just before 5pm Friday."

"What the fuck did she say this time?"

"She told me fucking you will get me anything and that she isn't going to keep quiet about my preferential treatment."

"Ana we can prove that you didn't receive preferential treatment so don't worry about it."

I can tell Christian is rather pissed off but I know it is because of Jane. He is talking about getting Carrick to write her a letter on my behalf.

I work on my notes/suggestions for the current manuscript. Once I have completed chapter 24 I email chapters 22 – 24 to Miss Seat. Speaking of emails I haven't heard from Mr White yet. He is meant to be emailing me the reworked manuscript. At 1pm I shut down the laptop and head home.

Firing up the laptop I open the owner email account.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Applicants

Owner,

Since advertising the position on Saturday I have had 4 applicants. If Miss Steele agrees to it I would actually like her to sit in on the interviews. She will be the person who they will be answering to so she needs to feel comfortable with the person. I am going to start conducting the interviews next week. Since Jane was terminated am I replacing 1 or 2 Editor's Assistants?

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Interviews

Miss Seat,

Having Miss Steele sit in on the interviews is a good idea. I will let you know many you need to employ later this week. Please email me the names of the Applicants.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

It will be interesting to see who has actually applied for the position. I shut down the owner email account and access the SIP Server.

From: Mr White  
To: Ana Steele  
CC: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Manuscript

Ana,

Please find attached my reworked manuscript. I look forward to your feedback.

Darren White

* * *

Opening the attachment I start reading the reworked manuscript. I am so wrapped up in the manuscript that I don't hear Christian come home. It's not until he enters the library that I realise. I make note of where I am up to before closing the manuscript.

Christian leans against the desk and asks me what I wanted to speak to him about over the weekend. Ahh that is right I wanted to discuss my work hours at SIP. I am not sure he is going to agree with what I am going to suggest. I tell him that I think we need to reassess my work hours at SIP. He nods so I take a deep breath.

"Christian, I want to work at SIP Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays 8am – 5pm. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I want to work from here. Working from home gives me uninterrupted time that I can solely focus on my work without having someone walking into my office. Since my desk phone already gets diverted to my work phone when I am working from home nothing will change. That is unless we are going to go ahead and fill both of the Editor Assistant positions." He looks at me as he thinks about what I have just said. I really don't mind continuing the way I have been since I became the acting editor.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana is right. She does get a lot more work done when she is working from home. We can email Miss Seat about this tomorrow. I need to think about if Ana really needs an assistant or if she is able to do it herself.

Ana shows me the actual email from Jane. What the fuck is she playing at? She won't keep quiet about the supposed preferential treatment. Obviously she didn't read her email about her poor performance and her breach of confidentiality. Why the fuck would someone with a poor work performance be given a promotion over a someone who is performing above and beyond the bosses expectations? Ana is at work to work, not make friends with the employees. This Jane better watch it because she is so close to being slapped with a harassment lawsuit. Fuck that reminds me dad is at court tomorrow regarding Miss Summer's case.

 **Tuesday**

 **Carrick's POV**

Today is the day Miss Summer finally has her day in court. It is the same Judge that dealt with Miss Lee. I will be glad when this is over. Hopefully she is smart and pleads guilty. One of the court's clerks informs me I am able to go into the court room since Miss Summer is in fact pleading guilty.

 **Judge's POV**

Miss Summer is before me for the embezzling of money from her employer. She was being blackmailed at the time which alters the circumstances slightly. Her attorney has made it known that Miss Summer is pregnant and that imprisonment could jeopardise her pregnancy. After hearing from both sides I adjourn the proceedings so I can make my decision.

I return an hour later to deliver my ruling in this matter. Miss Summer is standing before me.

"Miss Summer, I have considered the evidence as well as your co-operation in the Lee case and have made the following ruling. I sentence you to a 4 year suspended sentence. Your probation period will be 2 years. If you break the law in any way during your probation period your suspended sentence will be revoked and you will serve the remainder of your sentence in jail. Due to the circumstances and your co-operation in the Lee case this sentence is reduced. You are to pay Seattle Independent Publishing $50,000 in damages within 3 months."

I then address the matter of the stolen money. "The $95,000 which was seized by the police will also be returned to Seattle Independent Publishing within 14 days."

I see Carrick Grey in the galley so I ask the clerk to have Mr Grey join me in my chambers in 15 minutes. Once Mr Grey arrives in my chambers I tell him that I will have the official transcript emailed to him so that he can pass it onto the owner for their record. Mr Grey thanks me for my time before he leaves.

 **Christian's POV**

At 11:30am Dad rings me and asks me what time I will be home this afternoon. Looking at my schedule I tell him I could be at Escala at 4pm. He tells me he will speak to me then. My guess is he wants to speak about what happened today. I am actually nervous at what happened. Quickly I fire off an email to Ana

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Dad

Ana,

Dad is dropping by this afternoon at 4pm. I will be home just before then. Love you cupcake.

Christian

* * *

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Ok

Christian,

See you then Popsicle. Love you too.

Ana

* * *

I will never get tired of Ana telling me she loves me. Maybe in the near future we can officially announce our engagement and have that party Mia was talking about. Ana and I have been able to keep it quiet this long. We need to talk though about a date. I know when I would like to marry her but I am not sure if she will agree. Maybe it's something we can discuss after dad leaves.

Arriving home just before 4pm I find Ana in the library closing down the laptop. We head into the lounge room to wait for dad. Taylor shows him into the lounge room.

"Christian, Ana today in court the judge made his ruling. Miss Summer was given a suspended sentence. This was because of the assistance she provided in the case against Miss Lee. However the Judge did warn her that is she breaks the law in any way then she will be going to jail."

"Dad, did the judge make a ruling about the money that was seized?"

"Christian, the Judge has ruled that the money be returned to SIP directly, since it was paid out of the SIP bank account. The money is to be given back to SIP within 14 days. Also the Judge has ordered Miss Summer to pay $50,000 damages to SIP."

I am actually surprised when the Judge awarded the seized money to be returned to SIP and not the previous owner. Even dad admits he was surprised about the ruling. But he did have a point when he said the money was from the SIP bank account not the owner's bank account. Dad tells us that Officer Douglas approached him after the case was dismissed and he has assured dad that the money will be released by Friday. All dad has to do is provide the name that the cheque is to be written out to. I tell him to do it officially and send the request via email. He agrees that it needs to be done properly and that he will send the email tomorrow morning. Ana tells him she will email the information tomorrow afternoon when she gets home from work.

Once Dad has left I turn to Ana taking her hands in mine and tell her we need to talk about us. She looks at me and she is worried.

"There is nothing to worry about Ana. I want to talk about us actually announcing our engagement, and having an engagement party with our family, friends and others." She relaxes and actually giggles at me.

"Christian, I have actually been thinking the same thing but I was not sure how to tell you. I want to be able to wear my engagement ring permanently not just when I am here at Escala."

"I really do want you wearing your ring all the time. For that to happen we are going to have to make a joint statement announcing our engagement. Are you ready for that?"

"Of course I am Christian. Why would I have been thinking about it, if I wasn't ready for all the media shit that will go with the announcement?"

Ana is right she wouldn't have been thinking about it if she wasn't ready.

"Can I suggest that we have the announcement released next Friday after we have left Seattle to go to Ray's for the weekend? It means we have 10 days to prepare our statement."

"Actually releasing it when we are out of town is perfect. Can you please write the statement as I have no idea what to say?"

"Yes, I will have one of my team write the statement but we will ultimately have the final say about what information is released."

We start talking about our engagement party and where to have it. I suggest that we have it at Bellevue but Ana won't commit until after we have spoken to mom. Grabbing my phone I call mom. She answers and tells me she is just about to leave the hospital so I ask her to stop by on her way home. Within 30 minutes she is shown into the lounge room by Taylor. We tell her to take a seat and I ask if she would mind us having our engagement party at Bellevue. Mom tells us that she would have been upset if we had it somewhere else. So it is settled the venue is Bellevue. Now all we need to do is set a date and compile a guest list. I am guessing Ana's list will be rather small but I don't really want it to be a huge party. As long as we keep a tight rein on Mia everything should be fine. Grabbing a notepad and pen each from my study we start compiling our list. Ana has Ray, Gail & Taylor and Luke listed. I list mom, dad, Elliot & Krystal, Mia, Grandpa & Grandma Trevelyan, Ros & Gwen, Andrea for starters. Looking at Ana's list I actually feel a twinge of sadness that she really doesn't have anyone other than Ray and Gail. Taylor and Luke will be in attendance but they will be on duty. Surely there are some other relatives that Ana would like to invite. When I ask her she tells me that her mother's side of the family wants nothing to do with her, they never did. As for Ray's family he was an only child.

Maybe we need to also talk about setting a wedding date. I think I will leave that discussion until the weekend. That way I have a few days to really think about it. We continue chatting on the lounge until Gail informs us dinner is ready.


	69. Chapter 69

**Friday**

 **POV**

This week has flown by. Thankfully I haven't had to fire anyone this week. I am getting a little nervous at the statement being released next Friday afternoon. Maybe I should organise a little extra protection for Ana when she is at SIP. I will have to do it the right way though and speak with Miss Seat and allow her to contact the owner. Of course the owner will agree to the extra security. If I do go ahead with it then I want someone in reception and Sawyer will remain with Ana. It will only be for a week or so until the media frenzy dies back down. Actually the media have left Ana and I alone. So we may be lucky enough that there isn't too much attention. Only time will tell. I will talk to Ana over the weekend and see what she thinks about extra security.

 **Ana's POV**

I have a meeting at 9am with Miss Seat today to discuss the possibility of working 3 full days here and 2 at home. Luke places my laptop carry bag on my desk and I unpack the laptop and access my SIP email account.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Interviews

Ana,

I want to conduct interviews early next week. Looking at your schedule you are available Monday 9am – 1pm and Wednesday 11am – 1pm. The interviews will be conducted within those times. If you want I can show you the applicants and you can then make your decision.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

There is no point responding as I have a meeting with her in 15 minutes. I would like to know who the applicants are, then decide which interviews I want to sit in on. I log off the laptop so that no one can access it while I am out of my office. Luke follows me to Miss Seat's office.

Firstly I address the issue about the interviews. Miss Set gives me a list of applicants and the scheduled times for their interviews. Looking at the list one name stands out immediately. FUCK Christian is going to go ballistic. That is one interview I WILL be sitting in on.

Monday 9am - Susan Low  
Monday 10am – Stephanie Garner  
Monday 11am – Charles Smith  
Monday 12 noon – Jac Greig

Wednesday 11am – Kareen Murray  
Wednesday 12 noon – Katherine Kavanagh

I ask to see the applications of them all so that I can make my decision. Putting the applications on the desk I tell Miss Seat I will let her know later this afternoon after I have had a chance to look at them. Kate's interview is one that I will be sitting in on. She is going to get the shock of her life when she realises that I am the editor she would be working with. What Miss Seat doesn't know is Kate will NEVER get the job. Both Christian and I will block it.

Now I need to discuss my work hours. I tell Miss Seat that I want to speak to her about the hours I work here at SIP. She looks confused so I start explaining.

"Miss Seat as you know, I currently work 8am – 1pm 3 day s per week here in my office. I wish to renegotiate my working arrangement. Currently I find that I get a lot more work done when I am working at home. What I am proposing is that I continue working here for 3 full days per week and work from home the other 2 days."

"Ana I actually noticed that when I looked at your login record. Normally I would not consider something like this but I am willing to make an exception for you. I will need to discuss this with the owner. If the owner agrees then we will take it from there. When would you start full days?"

"Miss Seat, I wouldn't start full days for another 4 weeks. My current agreement states that it is to be reassessed after 2 months. But I thought I would speak to you now and let you know what I am thinking."

"Ana, I will contact the owner and get back to you. While I have you here though there is something else I would like to discuss with you."

Shit have I done something wrong. "What would that be Miss Seat?"

"We need to decide if you will need/want an Editor's Assistant. The decision needs to be made so that I know if I am employing 1 or 2 Editor's assistants."

"Miss Seat if I am completely honest I am not sure I actually want an assistant. But I know that my workload is going to increase so I think I will have an assistant. Like I said earlier I will look over the applications and let you know this afternoon which interviews I will be sitting in on."

Leaving Miss Seats office I feel more at ease now that I have discussed what hours I want to work from here. I access my schedule and make myself unavailable for all the interview times. It could be a rather interesting discussion tonight telling Christian about Kate.

After having lunch I open my personal email and send Christian an email.

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Arrival

Christian,

What time can I expect you home tonight? I have something I need to tell you.

Ana

* * *

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Arrival time

Ana,

I will make sure I am home at 5pm. You have me intrigued. Can you give me a hint?

Christian

* * *

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: No

Christian,

No hints for you. You are going to have to wait. I love you and will see you at 5pm. Do you not have work to do Mr Grey?

Ana

* * *

I access the owner email account and as I thought there is an email from Miss Seat.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Miss Steele

Owner,

Miss Steele approached me today about her working arrangement that she currently has. She would like to renegotiate the terms of her employment contract and have these changes implemented once the current 2 month period is up. The only change she wants to make is the length of the days she works at the SIP office. She would like to continue working from home 2 days per week. I definitely have no problem with this as I have seen that she actually gets more work done when at home.

Also we are interviewing for 2 Editor's Assistants as Miss Steele has indicated that she would like an assistant.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Miss Steele

Miss Seat,

I can see that Miss Steele does accomplish more work when she works from home. If you are certain that she will be able to conduct all her required meetings in the 3 full days at the office then I will go ahead and have a new employment agreement written up outlining the new terms of her employment. Once I have completed the new agreement for Miss Steele I will email it to you.

Once you have conducted the interviews can you please email me and give me your thoughts on the applicants.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

I save the email as a draft until I can show Christian. No way am I going to send an email with information I am not sure about. Christian handles the employment agreements. I connect to the SIP server and open my email account. There are no new emails so I minimise the window and pull out the applicant's information. Taking a notepad out of my desk draw I look at the applicants and take notes.

Susan Low - 5 years experience as Editor's Assistant. 3 years experience as a receptionist.  
Stephanie Garner – Recently Graduated with an English Major.  
Charles Smith - Chief Editor for 10 years at New York Times. Since moving to Seattle 3 years ago he has only worked odd jobs.  
Jac Greig – 3 years experience as a personal assistant.  
Kareen Murray – 2 years experience  
Katherine Kavanagh – NO FUCKING WAY is she getting the position. However interview WILL happen.

I want to sit in on the interviews of Susan, Stephanie and Kate's. Charles has set off alarm bells in my mind. Why would you go from being a Chief Editor to an Editor's assistant?

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Interviews

Miss Seat,

I wish to sit in on the interviews for Susan Low, Stephanie Garner and Katherine Kavanagh. My schedule has been changed to reflect this. What kind of input I will actually have with the final selection process.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Interviews scheduled

Ana,

I have noted on my schedule that you will be attending those interviews. After the interviews I will sit down and discuss with you your thoughts about the applicant. Also you will need to feel comfortable with the person. But most importantly you need to feel confident that they will be able to do their duties to the standard that you require especially if you are working from home.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

Wow she has put my mind at ease. I don't doubt that my Assistant will be Stephanie Garner. She may be fresh out of college but it means that she will have an eagerness to please. I login to the manuscript system and work on my chapter notes and suggestions.

Christian comes into the library when he gets home and I stand up and lean against my desk.

"Hello my beautiful Ana. How has your day been?"

"Hello Christian. My day has been rather interesting. Miss Seat has given me the names of the applicants that she will be interviewing next week. One name was rather interesting."

"What name would that be Ana?"

"Christian, please listen to what I have to say before you say anything." I am so nervous that I start playing with my engagement ring.

"Okay Ana, but I get the feeling I am not going to like what you have to tell me."

"Kate Kavanagh has applied for the position again and Miss Seat is granting her an interview." I can see Christian tense and the anger is starting to boil. Taking his hand in mine I continue. "I have requested to sit in on the interview as I know this will make her rather nervous. Especially since she will be told that I am the Editor that she will be working for."

"Ana, as much as I hate the idea of Katherine getting an interview I agree with you that having you sitting in on the interview will rattle her especially with the court order. She will be trying not to breach it when speaking. It will make her sound like a bumbling idiot."

Christian kisses me before I motion for him to take a seat and I sit on his lap so that he can read my response to Miss Seat. Pressing send the email is sent. I shut down the laptop and we head into the lounge room to talk before dinner.

"Ana you do realise that this time next week we will be on our way to your dad's and the announcement about our engagement will have happened."

"Yes Christian I do realise that. But you forgot to add that you will own the business that my dad works for."

"That I will Ana. I have booked our Hotel room for the Sunday night. It has internet access so you will be able to work while I am meeting the employees on the Monday morning."

"You think of everything. Thank you."

 **Saturday**

 **Christian's POV**

Ana feel asleep again while we were relaxing in the bath. I think all the crap going on with Jane is taking its toll on her. Hopefully Jane will fade into the background soon. No doubt the letter that Dad is going to send her on my behalf will be enough to stop her shit. Ana is snuggled into me with her head on my chest and her left hand over my heart. Watching her sleep is so relaxing. While I lay here watching her I start thinking about how I am going to approach the subject of the wedding date. I also want to talk to her about making an appointment to see Dr Hayes in 3 months time. The Dr Hayes discussion I think can wait until after the engagement party. I hope by then all the shit has sorted itself out.

Waking again at 7am I find the bed beside me empty. Ana is gone. Just as start to sit up she walks out of the bathroom. As I am resting on my elbows I watch her walk towards the bed. Her perky breasts, flat stomach and her glorious legs all coming towards me.

"Like what you see Mr Grey?" She giggles.

"I LOVE what is before me Miss Steele." My cock is standing to attention and is causing a tent pole effect with the sheet. Ana realises this and starts to giggle more. She is now standing beside the bed watching me.

"You find this amusing do you Miss Steele?" I say looking down at my cock.

She nods her head and bites her lip. Reaching over I pull her down onto the bed and start tickling her. She is squirming on the bed as I straddle her thighs. Leaning down I take her breast in my mouth. That makes her stop squirming. Her hands go to my head and her fingers start running through my hair. My hands move one to her breast and the other to her folds. I can feel the heat escaping from her body already.

Slipping my fingers between her folds I feel her wetness. Rubbing her clit and applying various amounts of pressure has Ana really squirming. My mouth continues on her nipples as I slide 2 fingers inside her. In and out they go. Nibbling on her nipples is turning her on even more. I continue with my fingers until she is getting close and I kiss my way down her body until I am at her folds. Removing my fingers I slip them into my mouth and taste her. Ana is my favourite delicacy. I spread her folds and bury my mouth between them flicking my tongue over her sensitive clit, before tickling her entrance with the tip of my tongue. Ana starts to tense and I know that it won't be long and she will cum. So I lick, suck and nibble until she cums in my mouth. After I have finished dining on my favourite delicacy I make my way back up her body leaving a trail of kisses. I flip us over so that Ana is now on top. My cock is rock hard and pressing into Ana. She has that glint in her eye and I know that she is about to give my cock what it wants. It wants to be buried deep inside her. Lifting her hips my cock stands to attention and Ana lowers herself onto my cock. Both of us moan with pleasure at the feeling. Slowly Ana starts to ride me. Before long my hands are on her hips and I am moving with her thrust for thrust. The sight before me is absolutely fucking beautiful. Ana's walls start pulsating around my cock so I use my legs as leverage and thrust into her harder. It only takes 2 thrusts and she explodes around me. A few more thrusts and I start spurting into her. Ana leans forward and lies on my chest. Wrapping my arms around her body we enjoy this closeness.

While we are lying there I start thinking about what my life was like before I met Ana. I never thought I could be this happy and intimate with anyone. Sex with Ana has changed me. Hell Ana has changed me. I go to speak to Ana and I realise she has fallen asleep. Glancing at the clock I see that it is just after 9am.

I can feel someone kissing me softly on the lips. Opening my eyes I see Ana looking at me with a huge smile on her face. Shit I must have fallen asleep. Looking at the clock it reads 10:30am.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian is a little tense this afternoon and I don't know why. Sitting on the lounge I tell Christian to sit in front of me so I can give him a neck and shoulder massage. As I am massaging I can feel his body relax.

"Christian why are you so tense? What is bothering you?" Christian climbs onto the lounge, faces me and takes my hands in his before speaking.

"Ana there is something I want to talk to you about but I am not sure how you are going to react."

"Tell me Christian. What is it?" I am a little nervous. Surely it isn't anything to bad.

"I want to talk about setting our wedding date."

Not what I was expecting but obviously he has some idea of when he wants it to be. "Ok Christian what are you thinking?"

"Ana there are 2 significant dates in my life. One being the day you came into my life and the other the day you agreed to be my girlfriend. I want to get married on one of those dates next year. Meaning it will be the 1 year anniversary."

Wow. I am not sure I could get married on the anniversary of my accident. That date is not a good date for me. I don't want our wedding day to have a cloud hanging over it. I take a breath then speak.

"Christian, I want to marry you but I can't do it on the anniversary of my accident. That day still has some rather bad memories for me. But I agree that we should get married on a significant date. Let's get married on our 1 year anniversary." His face lights up and his arms are around me holding me while he peppers my face with kisses. I think I have made his day.

"So we are getting married on April 11th next year. Since it is a Wednesday how about we get married in secret and have a second ceremony on the Saturday which will be 1 year since you proposed in front of our loved ones."

"Ana that is perfect. I love you"

"I love you too Christian."


	70. Chapter 70

**Monday**

Ana's POV

First up this morning I have the 2 interviews to sit in on. At 8:45am I make my way into the meeting room. Miss Seat is already in the room. Quickly I go over Mrs Low's application so it is fresh in my mind. I stand to make myself a cup of tea when there is a knock at the door. Mrs Low is shown into the room. Since I am making myself a cup of tea I ask if Miss Seat or Mrs Low would like a tea or coffee. Mrs Low declines but Miss Seat asks for a cup of tea.

After Mrs Low leaves I ask Miss Seat how she thinks the interview went and she tells me the interview with Mrs Low went well. Her experience is unbelievable. I would not be surprised if she replaces Jane. Miss Seat and I discuss our thoughts while we wait. We don't have to wait long and Miss Garner is shown into the meeting room. Miss Seat goes through the same questions with Miss Garner. When she has finished I have a few questions of my own for Miss Garner.

"Miss Garner, you recently graduated can you tell me why you deserve this position without having any experience?" I see Miss Seat nod her head in approval.

"Miss Steele, Miss Seat my dedication to this position would be the same as any other person. Just because I lack the experience that some of the other applicants have, doesn't mean that I will not perform to your standards. During college I worked my butt off to get the grades that I did. Never once did I request any sort of assistance or extension when completing my assignments. Also Miss Steele we all have to start off somewhere. If an employer doesn't take a chance and employ someone without experience how is that person ever going to obtain the experience that they need?"

Shit she does have a point there. If Miss Summer never took a chance on me I would never have gotten the opportunities that I already have here at SIP. Miss Garner is ticking all the boxes for me.

"If you were to be given this position would you find it difficult taking instructions from me? The reason I ask is because we are the same age."

"Miss Seat I can assure you that it will not be an issue. To me your age doesn't matter. You would be my boss which means you deserve respect. My dedication to you would be the same regardless of your age. I actually think I would find it easier to learn from you than someone who is older."

I can see Miss Seat taking notes as we speak. Hell I am impressed. I didn't expect those responses. But I am glad that I asked the questions. Miss Seat thanks Miss Garner for coming and tells her she will contact her by Friday.

We both watch her leave nodding our heads yes.

"Miss Seat, I want her as my Editor Assistant. I don't care that she is inexperienced it means that I can teach her the way I want."

"Ana I agree with you. Your attention to detail and your work is outstanding. Miss Garner could learn a hell of a lot from you. In saying that though I want you to keep an open mind on Wednesday when you sit in on the interview of Katherine Kavanagh. I think she may be a suitable person to fill your position as Editor's Assistant."

"Miss Seat, I will keep an open mind. But my gut is telling me that Miss Garner is the right person to be my assistant."

Since the next applicant will be arriving in the next 5 minutes I leave the meeting room and return to my office to work. I continue working on Mr White's manuscript. What I have read of the reworked manuscript has been perfect. He took everything onboard. Once I have finished reading it I am going to ask Miss Seat if we can hold off negotiations until my assistant starts. I am hoping that they will be able to start next Wednesday. At 1pm I shut down the laptop and pack it away.

Luke and I head home for lunch with Gail. At 2pm I head into the library where I will work for the rest of the day. When I access the SIP server I login to my email account. There is an email from an unknown address so I access it the way Barney told me.

From: Little Miss Naughty  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject:

Ana,

I want to apologise for my behaviour towards you while I was at SIP as well as after. It has been brought to my attention that what I did and said was work place harassment/bullying. Because of my own stupidity I have been fired from a job I loved but I understand why and hold no hard feelings towards you. If someone had of said and did those things to me I would have gone to my boss too.

Again I am sorry.

Jane

* * *

Wow I wasn't expecting an apology from Jane. I don't respond to the email I just file it in the folder with the other emails she sent me. If she has emailed me no doubt she has emailed the owner. I disconnect from the SIP server so that i can access the owner emails. As I suspected there is an email from Jane.

From: Little Miss Naughty  
To: Owner  
Subject: My Behaviour

Owner,

I want to apologise for my behaviour towards you, SIP and Miss Steele. Looking back I realise I should never have treated Miss Steele the way I did. If I am honest I reacted the way I did because I was jealous of her. I wanted to be the one who was working alongside Miss Seat. Miss Seat always pulls the better authors and I wanted to be a part of that. Unfortunately the green eyed monster inside of me destroyed any chances of working with Miss Steele and the better authors. Miss Steele has a rare talent and I wish her all the best.

Jane

* * *

I am not going to respond to this email I think Christian needs to see this. Maybe he can shed some light on why she has had a change of heart all of a sudden. I know he was talking about getting Carrick to write her a legal letter on his behalf regarding her accusations against him.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Today's Interviews

Owner,

Today I conducted 4 interviews. From those 4 interviews there are 2 applicants that have stood out to me Mrs Susan Low and Miss Stephanie Garner. Miss Steele was present for these 2 interviews. We discussed each of them after the interview was concluded. Miss Steele agrees that Mrs Low's experience is outstanding and thinks that she would be perfect to replace Jane. Miss Garner has made a rather big impression on Miss Steele. Miss Steele would like Miss Garner to be her Editor's Assistant even though she doesn't have any experience. She made a valid point when she outlined that Miss Garner's inexperience would be a good thing, allowing Miss Steele to train her the way she wants. No doubt the training Miss Steele could give Miss Garner would be to her highest standards.

The other 2 applicants were not so good. Mr Smith and Miss Greig both gave off a vibe that wasn't good. I trust my gut instincts and they are telling me not to employ either of them. Mr Smith made me feel rather uncomfortable and when asked about leaving his position as Chief Editor he brushed it off and didn't answer my question. This makes me think that there is something not quite right. Miss Greig has been a personal assistant and when I actually asked her what that entailed I knew that she was not the person for the job here at SIP.

On Wednesday I have the 2 remaining interviews. Miss Steele will be joining me for the interview of Miss Kavanagh. Once those 2 interviews are complete I will email through my thoughts. I hope to have my decision finalised by Thursday so that it can be organised for the 2 successful applicants to start work next week.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

Closing the owner email account I connect to the SIP server again and continue working on the notes and suggestions for the manuscript that has the large chapters. I have only got 6 chapters to go. Miss Seat still hasn't heard anything back about my notes/suggestions that I have been making. Hell I am up to chapter 27 and there has been no indication at all from the author. The author's lack of correspondence is actually starting to grate on my nerves. How hard is it to send an email giving feedback? I will be so pissed off if I finish all the notes and suggestions and she decides that she doesn't like the way I work. It will be a total waste of my time and money. In the end the author will get less money for their book because of the commission I am being paid. Maybe Christian and I need to go over the author agreements/contracts. I am going to speak with Miss Seat in the morning to see if she has had any response and if she hasn't I am going to stop working on the manuscript until she does respond. There is no way I am wasting any more time on a manuscript that the author can't take notes and suggestions for. Who's to say that she isn't taking my notes/suggestions reworking the manuscript and sending it elsewhere? Shit that never crossed my mind until now. We need to have an email read notification alert attached to every email that is sent from SIP. I will speak to Christian as soon as he gets home that way Barney can set it up tonight.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Email notification

Miss Seat,

Is there some way that we can attach a notification to the SIP email system so that any emails that we send we are notified when the email is read. I am starting to have concerns about not getting any response regarding the current manuscript I am compiling notes/suggestions for. Would she take my notes and suggestions rework the manuscript and take the manuscript to another publishing house claiming it as all her own work?

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Re: Email Notification

Ana,

I will email the owner immediately. You have a very valid point about not having any way to prove that the authors receive our correspondence. I hope that she would not do that, but anything is possible. However I think we can prove the work you have done on the manuscript.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

Knowing that Miss Seat will email the owner immediately I save my work and disconnect from SIP and fire up the owner's email. Grabbing my phone I send a cryptic text message to Christian.

*Am I able to borrow Barney for a computer related issue this evening? Ana*

*I will speak with Barney and organise him to come to Escala after work. Christian*

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Read Email notification

Owner,

Please find attached Miss Steele's email to me. Miss Steele has made a very valid point of not having any notification system that alerts us to our emails being read by the recipient. Please ensure something is done about this as soon as possible.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Confirmed

Miss Seat,

I will ensure that this is done within the next 24 hours. If everything is straight forward then it should be in place by 8am tomorrow morning.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

 **Christian's POV**

Ana's text has me wondering if something is wrong with her laptop or if she needs Barney to address an IT issue for SIP. I am leaning towards it being an IT issue for SIP. Taking my phone I call Barney.

"Barney, would you be able to come to Escala after work? Ana is having some sort of computer issue."

"Mr Grey I can be there at 5:30pm."

"Thank you Barney."

*Ana, Barney will be at Escala at 5:30 to deal with your issue. I will be home at 5pm. Love you Ana. Christian*

*Christian, Thank you. I will see you at 5pm. Love you too Christian. Ana*

Tonight I will get Barney to give Ana his phone number so she can call him direct. That way any serious issues can be dealt with straight away.

From: Carrick Grey  
To: Christian Grey  
Subject: Jane

Christian,

I have spoken with Jane regarding the comments she made about you in the emails to Ana. She apologised and said that she didn't mean what she had written. Those things were said because she was pissed off. But when she actually thought about it she realised that Ana wouldn't have been given the job if her work wasn't at the highest standard. Jane also admitted that her work was not at the standard that it should be.

Carrick Grey  
Lawyer

* * *

Holy shit I can't believe she admitted that her work standards were not what they should be. At least we can move on and put this bull shit behind us. I wouldn't be at all surprised if she has contacted Ana again.

I have the new employment agreements for the employees of the Hardware business that I am taking over on Friday. They will be emailed to the current owner on Friday morning so that they can be given to all the employees once the takeover happens at 11am. They will be given the agreement and told to take the weekend to go over the agreement and list any questions that they may have. Also they will be told that the new owner will be there Monday morning to talk to all the employees. Poor Ray is going to be shocked when I walk in. Actually I think he is going to be a little pissed off at me. Maybe I should reconsider not telling him, I could tell him just before we leave Sunday night. I think I need to discuss this with Ana. She knows Ray better than me and will have a good idea how he will react if he isn't told until Monday.

I arrive at home at 5pm and Ana is sitting at the breakfast bar enjoying a glass of juice. She kisses me and leads me into our bedroom. I realise then that what Barney is coming for is SIP related. Once in our bedroom she tells me about not having any way of knowing if the emails that are sent are actually read by the recipient. She also explains her concerns about the lack of response she has been getting regarding work she has done on a manuscript. I tell her Barney will be able to set something up. Quickly I tell her about the email from Dad. She tells me that explains the emails from Jane apologising.

Taylor, Welch, Barney and Dad are still the only ones who know that Ana and I are the owners of SIP. That is why we never discuss anything SIP related in the lounge, dining, kitchen areas. Our bedroom, library and my study are the only places that we discuss owner matters for SIP. Actually I had Taylor deactivate the audio recording for the Library. Ana needs to be able to maintain confidentiality when working from home. The same rules apply here at home as they do at SIP.

After Barney has installed the notification system we test it out. I send Ana an email from the owner's account. When looking in the sent box the email has a red dot beside it. After she has logged in and opened the email I delete it. We check the owner's email account again and the email that was sent now has a green dot beside it. We thank Barney for his time. Before he goes I ask him to give Ana his business card so that Ana can program his number into her phone so she can call him directly if she has any issues in the future. Ana heads into our bedroom while I fire off the email to Miss Seat.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Notification system

Miss Seat,

I have installed a notification system to the email program. Now when you look at your sent emails you will now see another column beside the Recipients name. When you send an email the box beside the name will be red. Once the recipient reads the email the box will turn green. If you click on the green box it will tell you the date and time the email was viewed. I have made sure that this notification system cannot be detected by the recipient.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Outstanding

Miss Steele,

You have a very smart mind Miss Steele. It amazes me at the things you have done above and beyond your duties as Editor. The notification system has been implemented and you will be rewarded for bringing this to my attention. Once I have determined how to reward you I will notify you.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Hopefully she will understand what I am saying with that email regarding her reward. It won't be something that can be shared. I like rewarding her behind closed doors. Maybe I will reward her Sunday night. Although I will get her something small that can be used while at the office. Ana does have a smart mind and is always thinking about what is best for SIP.

The way Ana is progressing I wouldn't hesitate to put her as Head of SIP if Miss Seat was to leave. And I am not thinking that because she is my fiancée I am thinking this because she really is tuned in to things. Hell no one else thought about the fact that an author could deny receiving the email with changes and use the Editor's ideas as their own.


	71. Chapter 71

**Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

I work my arse off until just before midday. Once I know Kate has been shown to the meeting room I shutdown my laptop and pack it into the laptop carry bag. Shutting my office door I walk with Luke to the door. Handing Luke my arm crutch he nods at me and realises what I am playing at. I can see Kate seated in the meeting room she is sitting at the table and her back is to the door. She won't notice me until after I have entered the room. Miss Seat doesn't know that I know Kate. Glancing at Luke one last time I smirk at him before I put on my professional face and enter the room. Miss Seat is talking to Kate and motions for me to take a seat beside her. I see Kate turn her head and the look on her face is priceless. The colour drains from her face. I hear a stifled laugh and I realise Luke is watching.

 **Kate's POV**

I hear the door open behind me. Jodie smiles as she motions to the chair beside her. Oh there is a second person conducting this interview. I turn my head to look at the person. What the FUCK is Ana doing here. Why is she here during my interview?

"Miss Kavanagh I want to introduce Ana Steele. She is the Editor that requires the Editor's Assistant."

You have got to be fucking kidding me. How the fuck did she get a job here at SIP? She doesn't have any work experience, let alone experience to be EDITOR. I wonder if Mr Moneybags used his money to get her this job. Fuck she is not even using her arm crutch.

"Ana" Is all I say to her.

"Miss Kavanagh" Ana responds.

Jodie is asking all the questions and I am trying to answer them without saying something I shouldn't. If I say something that I shouldn't my arse will be before that Judge again and I will be going to prison. When Miss Seat finally finishes I am relieved. She turns to Ana and asks if she has any questions which she responds yes. Oh fuck I need to think before I answer her questions.

"Miss Kavanagh, please tell me why you deserve this position."

"Jodie, Ana I deserve this position because I umm because I was a journalist and know what kinds of stories will entice readers."

Ana just looks at me straight faced she isn't giving anything away. In the past I could read her like a book and know what she was thinking. But now she is a stuck up bitch all thanks to that arsehole.

"If you were to be given this position would you find it difficult taking instructions from me? The reason I ask is because we are about the same age."

"Your age means nothing. But I do question your experience as Editor. You expect me to take instructions from someone who is inexperienced? Surely Miss Seat there was someone more experienced to have as Editor. "

I see the looks on both their faces and I realise that I have just fucked up majorly. Might as well kiss this job goodbye as there is no way they will give me the job after my little attack on Ana. Miss Seat speaks

"Miss Kavanagh I can assure you that Ana would not have been promoted to Editor if her work was not up to SIP's standards. In the short period of time that Ana has worked here she has an extremely high profile Author who wants to work with her exclusively. They have indicated that if Ana is not available at the time then they will delay until Ana is available. That means a great deal to us at SIP. The author has been blown away with Ana's work since the first time they met."

After that little spiel I know that I am not going to get this job. My brain to mouth filter has failed me again. But I think the fact Ana was in the room fucked me up as well. I have been on edge this whole time.

"Really" I ask.

"Yes Miss Kavanagh. Ana is a valuable member of our SIP family. She works extremely hard and is very good at her job. With that said I would like to thank you for attending this interview Miss Kavanagh. I will let you know by the end of the week if you have been successful."

"Thank you Jodie. I look forward to hearing from you." That is a lie. I know that it will be the _I'm sorry you have been unsuccessful_ spiel. Smiling at Jodie I then glare at Ana before standing up and leaving. I see Luke sitting outside the door as I leave. You have got to be fucking kidding me. Mr Moneybags even has security sitting outside the room she is in while she is at work. Fuck is he here all the time or is it because she had the interview with me?

 **Ana's POV**

Thank goodness that is over. I take a few moments to gather my thoughts before I attempt to speak with Miss Seat. Kate really fucked up when she answered my questions. At least she did it now in the interview and in front of Miss Seat. I knew me sitting in on that interview would make her nervous.

"Miss Seat, can I ask what you thought about Miss Kavanagh?"

"Ana, I could sense that she was nervous and I understand that. She was ticking all of the boxes for me until she answered your questions. Her responses to your questions were disgusting. How dare she sit in this room and question my choice of Editor."

"Miss Seat, I need to tell you that Miss Kavanagh and I have a past. Professionally I was willing to overlook the past and if she was the right candidate for the job then I would deal with it. But her attack on me during that interview was uncalled for. She obviously can't separate her professional and private life."

"Ana you are correct. Someone who can't put their private life aside and act professionally while working doesn't deserve to be employed by SIP."

I smile at Miss Seat and ask if that is all she needs me for since it is now 1pm and it's time for me to head home. She tells me she will email or call me if she needs anything. I walk back to my office and collect my things before heading home with Luke.

On the way home I call Christian.

"Hi Christian."

"Hi Ana. How did the interview go?"

"Oh Christian, she fucked herself over big time. She started ranting about me not being experienced enough to be Editor. Miss Seat was rather disgusted with her behaviour and attitude towards me. Needless to say she WON'T be getting a job at SIP."

"I might have to retrieve the footage of this meeting so I can see what she did. Are you on your way home Ana?"

"Yes I am Christian. Why?"

"I just was curious."

"You know curiosity killed the cat."

Christian starts laughing which sets me off. Between fits of laughter we say our goodbyes and hang up.

Once I have finished lunch and gone into the library I connect to the SIP server. Firing up my email I decide to send the author an email about the notes and suggestions that I have made for their manuscript

From: Ana Steele  
To: Marlene Lo  
Subject: URGENT Re: Manuscript

Ms Lo,

Please can you respond regarding the notes and suggestions that have been made for you manuscript. If you do not respond by the close of business on Friday then we will have no choice but to pursue legal action against you for breach of contract. I must inform you also that if you take the manuscript to another publishing house using any of my notes/suggestions for your manuscript then I will take legal action against you as I can prove what notes and suggestions I have made.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

Hopefully that email will put the wind up her and she responds. I don't like the fact that I have had to threaten legal action but what else can we do. Miss Seat and I had talked about it this morning before the interviews. For the remainder of the afternoon I read the new manuscript that Miss Seat assigned to me this morning. At 4:45pm I stop reading the manuscript so that I can check my emails.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Applicants

Ana,

Miss Garner, Mrs Low and Ms Murray are the applicants that I am considering for the positions. I know you want Miss Garner as your assistant and I will take that into consideration when making my final decision.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Re:Applicants

Miss Seat,

Please let me know once you have made your decision. If Miss Garner is offered the position as my assistant then I want to rearrange the days I work next week so that I am there for her first few days.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

Closing down the email I disconnect from the SIP server and open the owner email account. Miss Seat has emailed her thoughts on the 2 interviews from today.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Today's Interviews

Owner,

The interviews for the Editor's Assistant were completed today. Miss Kavanagh has been ruled out. She is not the kind of person I want representing SIP. Ms Murray ticked all the boxes for me. I am considering Ms Murray as a replacement for Jane.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Re: Today's Interviews

Miss Seat,

Please let me know when you have made your decision so that I can have the employment agreements sent to you so that they can be signed.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Shortlist

Owner,

Mrs Low, Miss Garner and Ms Murray are the 3 applicants that I will make my decision from. Miss Steele has expressed that she would like Miss Garner as her assistant and I actually agree. Could you please have the employment agreement ready for Miss Garner and I will let you know tomorrow who Jane's replacement will be.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

I re-read Miss Seat's email regarding Miss Garner being my assistant. Now I just have to wait for the email from Miss Seat stating this. Hopefully Miss Garner can start Wednesday. I would have preferred Monday but that is out of the question considering I am not working on Monday. But I will speak with Miss Seat and let her know I will work at SIP Wednesday, Thursday and Friday next week. I will speak to Christian about working at least 1 full day next week so I can go through everything with Miss Garner.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Employment Agreement

Miss Seat,

I will forward the employment agreement for Miss Garner to you tomorrow. Please discuss with Miss Steele when would be suitable for Miss Garner to start. Ensure that all relevant paperwork is signed before her commencement date.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

I am about to hit send when I get the urge to look towards the library door. Christian is standing at the door way watching me. I giggle and tell him I need him to check this email before I send it. Showing him the emails from Miss Seat regarding today he reads them and my replies. He hits send and tells me he will get the standard employment agreement and we can work on it together since Miss Garner will be my assistant. Walking out of the library he returns a few minutes later with a flash drive. He plugs it in and pulls up the employment agreement. We work through the agreement and there is nothing that needs to be altered. I start thinking about the policies/procedures that I was to follow and realise that some of them will not be correct for Miss Garner.

"Christian, with me working from home some of the policies/procedures that the Editor's Assistant is meant to follow will be incorrect because I am not based at the office every day."

"Ana you are right I will look at them and alter them for Miss Garner and then we can email them to Miss Seat."

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Agreement

Miss Seat,

Please find attached the Employment Agreement that will need to be printed and given to each of the Editor's Assistants. I will be reviewing the policies and procedures for Miss Steele's assistant since she is not based in the office every day. Once I have made the changes I will email them to you so that you can give them to Miss Steele and her assistant.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

 **Thursday**

 **Christian's POV**

I have a spare 30 minutes before I head into my last meeting so I decide to work on the statement that will be released tomorrow afternoon after Ana and I leave Seattle. Tonight Ana and I will have to finalise it so that I can have HR prepare the release for 4:30pm. Since Ana finishes at SIP office at 1pm I am going to finish at the same time. We are going to leave Seattle at 3:30pm. That will give us an hour to get through traffic and on our way to Ray's. Taylor and Sawyer will be accompanying us and like last time they will be doing 12 hour shifts and staying at the motel where we will be staying Sunday night. Sawyer will stay with Ana on Monday while Taylor accompanies me to meeting the employees.

I am going to talk to Ana about telling her dad this weekend about our plans to get married on April 14th next year. Ray deserves to be told in person and since this is the only chance we may get before the engagement party.

Andrea alerts me to my final appointment arriving. I tell her to show them into the meeting room and I will be there in a few minutes.

 **Ana's POV**

Opening the owner account I send Miss Seat an email

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Decision

Owner,

I have made my final decision regarding the Editor's assistant position. Mrs Low will be offered Jane's position and as I said yesterday Miss Garner will be Miss Steele's assistant. I will be speaking with Miss Steele regarding Miss Garner's start date. Once I have contacted both applicants and officially offer them the position I will have them come to SIP tomorrow to fill out all the paperwork.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

After reading this I know that there is at least one email waiting for me on my SIP email. I connect to the SIP server and open my email account.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Editor's Assistant

Ana,

I am going to offer Miss Garner to be your assistant. We need to finalise a start date before I can offer her the position. Please let me know what date suits you.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

Quickly I check her schedule since I still have access to it and notice that she is not meant to be in any meetings at the moment. So I pick up my work phone and call Miss Seat's direct line.

"Hello Miss Seat. It's Ana."

"Hello Ana. What can I do for you?"

"I just got your email regarding Miss Garner and I wanted to discuss with you about her start date. As you are aware I am not actually working on Monday and I work from home on Tuesday. Would it be possible for Miss Garner to start work on Wednesday?"

"Ana I will ask her when I call her shortly."

"Miss Seat I also want to speak to you about altering my work routine next week. I would like to work a full day at SIP on Wednesday so that I can train Miss Garner. Also I would like to work 8am – 1pm on Thursday and my usual times on Friday. That will give Miss Garner plenty of time to work with me. I hope that I will be able to get through most of the basics on Wednesday."

"Ana, that is a fantastic idea. I will make sure that you are marked as unavailable all day Wednesday."

"Miss Seat, we have contract negotiations with Mr White on Wednesday at 10am. Since I am working all day Wednesday I am going to contact Mr White and see if we can change the meeting to the afternoon so that I can have at least 4 – 5 hours with Miss Garner. I want Miss Garner to be introduced to Mr White since he will be working with me a lot over the next few months."

Thankfully she agrees that Miss Garner needs to be introduced to Mr White. After hanging up I send an email to Mr White.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Darren White  
Subject: Meeting on Wednesday

Mr White,

Sorry to inconvenience you but I need to change the time of our meeting on Wednesday. Could we make the meeting at 3pm instead of 10am? If this is not convenient then our 10am meeting will stand.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

I login to the manuscript system and start working on the latest manuscript again. Miss Seat is the one assigning manuscripts and I am pretty certain that I am being assigned any manuscript that she thinks could be something. Hell I don't mind. It is more experience for me. I hear my email notification so I maximise the window and find an email from Mr White.

From: Darren White  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Meeting

Ana,

Are you a mind reader? Something has come up and I was about to email you and ask to reschedule our meeting. 3pm is much more suitable. So I will see you at 3pm on Wednesday.

Darren White

* * *

Well that was easier than I thought. I open my schedule and make the necessary adjustments. Again I hear the email notification.

From: Marlene Lo  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Manuscript

Miss Steele,

Please accept my apologies for not responding earlier. My father passed away suddenly and I thought my agent would have notified you. I only returned to Seattle yesterday evening and found your urgent email this morning. Do not be concerned about me taking this manuscript elsewhere as I am totally committed to SIP. I will endeavour to have the first 3 chapters reworked and back to you on Monday.

Marlene Lo

* * *

Now I feel like a bitch for sending that email. But her agent should have notified us. I would have held back sending the chapter notes and suggestions until she was ready.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Marlene Lo  
Subject: Re:Manuscript

Ms Lo,

I am sorry for your loss. Please accept my apologies for being so harsh in my email to you. Without contact from you I started to fear the worst. But it is reassuring that you are committed to SIP and I thank you for your commitment.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

At 5pm I shut down the laptop and head out to the breakfast bar. I am talking to Gail when Christian arrives home. He kisses me before heading into our room I watch his arse as he walks away from me. Once I can no longer see him I stand and follow him into our room. Christian is sitting on our bed when I enter. He is undoing his tie.

"Ana we need to finalise what we want to release in this statement tomorrow. I have done a rough draft but I am not going to release a statement that you are not happy with. Let me get changed and we can sort this out in the dining room while we wait for dinner."

"Christian I had forgotten about the statement. Get changed and I will meet you in the dining room. Would you like a glass of wine?"

He nods his head and I leave him in our room and I make my way to the kitchen to get him a glass of wine. Just as I enter the dining room he comes up behind me. We take a seat at the table and he shows me what he has written.

 _Statement: Mr Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele._

 _We would like to publicly announce our engagement. We would like privacy during this special time in our life. This is new for us and would like to enjoy this time. No other details will be given about the engagement._

It is short and sweet. Not giving anything away. I tell Christian to have the statement ready for release tomorrow afternoon.


	72. Chapter 72

**Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

This morning I have been working my arse off trying to get as much work done as possible. Miss Seat wants to see me in her office at 12 so I have to have everything done by then. I get the impression that this meeting will be the last thing I do before I finish at 1pm. There are a few things I want to discuss with Miss Seat as well.

At 11:45 I shut down the laptop and pack it into the carry bag along with my notepad. Taking a deep breath I go to Miss Seat's Office which is still across the hall. Luke stays in my office since he can see me. Knocking on her door she tells me to enter. I walk in and take a seat. Miss Seat is looking at me strangely. But then she starts to speak.

"Ana, I have officially offered Miss Garner the position as your assistant. She has accepted the position and has agreed to start work on Wednesday. I have told her we will meet her in reception at 8am Wednesday."

"Thank you Miss Seat. Miss Garner was my only choice out of the 3 interviews that I sat in on. Over the weekend I will start compiling a list of things I need to go through when Miss Garner starts on Wednesday."

"The owner will be emailing a new policies and procedures manual for Miss Garner to follow. It will be a little different than the standard manual we use for Editor's Assistants because the circumstances are different."

"Miss Seat I need to tell you I have rearranged my meeting with Mr White on Wednesday. He is now meeting with us at 3pm. Also I finally got a response from Ms Lo. The reason she hadn't responded was her father passed away suddenly and she thought her agent would have notified us. She now back in Seattle and has committed to SIP."

"The appointment with Mr White is now added to my schedule. Shit no wonder Ms Lo didn't respond to us. But she might need to speak with her agent regarding the lack of communication with us."

We start talking about the progress I am making with the new manuscript that I am working on. Miss Seat tells me she is proud of what I have achieved in this short amount of time. Hell even I am surprised at how well I am doing. I ask what is happening with Jackie's Curse. She tells me that she is trying to schedule a meeting with the author and that I am going to be attending the meeting as I will be the Editor assigned to the manuscript. When I thank her she tells me after the chapter summaries I compiled she didn't think it fair to give it to one of the other Editors now that I am an Editor myself.

Miss Seat reminds me I will be occupying this office when I return to work on Wednesday. This it so that Miss Garner can work in my current office. Miss Seat is relocating into the Head of SIP's office which has been empty since Miss Summer resigned. The relocating is happening this weekend and Miss Seat is moving her files to her new office herself. My files will remain in my current office and I am to have Luke move them into my new office next week.

Finally we wrap up our meeting and it is right on 1pm. Miss Seat comes and stands beside me leaning in and whispers in my ear

"Congratulations Ana. Mr Grey is one very lucky man."

I look at her trying to work out how she knows. She then continues whispering

"I saw the ring when you went to sit down it protruded through your blouse."

"Shit."

She quietly tells me she won't say anything as it is no one else's business but mine. I thank her and tell her that the statement is going to be issued this afternoon. Again she congratulates me and I head back to my office. Luke and I leave and head home.

I pack my bag for our weekend at Daddies. Making sure I have the laptop carry bag. Christian is in his study collecting a few things that he will need for Monday. I am packing a bag for Christian when he enters the bedroom again. He thanks me and kisses me gently. Taking the bags we head out to the breakfast bar to have something to eat.

 **Christian's POV**

First thing this morning I have a meeting with HR regarding the statement release this afternoon regarding our engagement. During the meeting I stress the importance of the statement not being released until 4:30pm. Apparently the statement will be released to all media outlets as well as it will be put on the GEH website. No doubt there will be articles published over the weekend.

I am on edge since it is takeover day. This morning I have already called the current owner and made sure he has the employment agreements to give to the staff once the takeover is complete. Dad contacted me once the takeover was completed. Quickly I make the call so that the employee's can be issued with the new agreement. Hell it could be interesting tonight at Ray's. Hopefully he won't be pissed off with me when he finds out on Monday. But I need him to be surprised on Monday when it is revealed.

This weekend with Ray will be about Ana seeing Ray and us revealing our wedding date. Well the second wedding date. Shit we need to speak to Gail and Taylor regarding the first ceremony. Since they were part of my first proposal I want them to be part of the first ceremony. It seems weird that we have a wedding date before we even announce our engagement. Hell we haven't even set a date for the engagement party that Mia wants to throw for us. Ana and I can discuss this on our way to her dads.

Shit I need to get going. As I walk out of my office I remind Andrea that I am out of the office on Monday. She smiles and tells me to enjoy my weekend. Taylor drives me home.

After Ana has finished packing for us both we have lunch. Both of us are anxious to get going so I have Taylor and Sawyer take the bags to the car along with Ana's laptop carry bag. On the way to the garage I remind Ana that no one knows yet about us setting the wedding date. We leave Escala at 2:30pm a hour ahead of schedule.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian reminding me about the wedding date can only mean we are going to talk about our engagement on the way to daddies. Actually the drive will be a good time to start discussing the engagement party. We need to lock in a date so that we can tell Grace since it is at Bellevue. Once we are in the car and seatbelts are done up Taylor heads out of the garage. Taking the necklace from around my neck I remove my engagement ring. Christian takes my engagement ring and places it on my finger. He takes my hand in his and plays with my ring and tells me that I never have to remove it ever again since our engagement will be announced publicly in a few hours. Christian starts chuckling and I ask what he is laughing at. He points at Luke. Moving my head I look at Luke and see that he is wearing a sleep mask. I can't help but giggle. Obviously Luke is on night watch when we are at daddies. Luke is already out for the count as he doesn't react to us laughing at him. Even Taylor has a smirk on his face.

"Christian. We need to lock in a date for our engagement party."

"Yes Ana we do. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I was thinking February, maybe on the Saturday after Valentine's Day."

"Perfect. We now have a date for mom and Mia to work with."

"That will make them happy."

"Yes it will make them happy. Ana I want to talk to you about guests. I don't mind our engagement party being big but when we get married I want it to be small and intimate."

"Christian small and intimate sounds good for our wedding when we set a date. But I know why you are saying our engagement party may be big. Your parents have a lot of friends that no doubt they will want to attend. I really would prefer them at the engagement party than our actual wedding."

"Ana, I agree with you on this. Our wedding day should be about us and what we want. Not who and what my parents want. So it is settled that we will have our engagement party and allow my parents to invite their friends along with ours. Ray can invite some people too if he wants. But the wedding will be strictly who we want in attendance."

I am relieved that we both agree on a small intimate wedding. Sooner rather than later we are going to have to discuss who will be our witnesses when we get married on the 11th April. Then there are all the decisions that will go with the second ceremony. But this weekend is not the time to discuss it.

 **Christian's POV**

Mom and dad are going to be pissed off with me when I lay down the law about the wedding. They will be able to invite who ever to the engagement party but it is our wedding day and it is our decision who attends. I think a small intimate wedding with 50 or so guests.

Ana is looking tired so I pull her against me and tell her to sleep. Within minutes Ana is asleep. This gives me time to work out how we are going to tell Ray that we have set a wedding date. To be fair my parents need to be told as well. Maybe we can call them and tell them all at once. Actually that might work. Hopefully Mia will not be at home. I just want mom, dad and Ray to know at the moment.

Finally Ana starts to stir when we are about 5 minutes from Ray's house. Opening her eyes she looks at me and realises how long she has been asleep for. Once Ana and I are inside with Ray, Taylor and Sawyer unload the car. We all sit on Ray's back patio and have talk while we have a drink. Of course Taylor and Sawyer stick to lemonade.

 **Saturday**

Ray is still in bed asleep so Ana and I are in the kitchen. Taylor enters the kitchen with the tablet. Shit I didn't even realise he had it with him.

"Mr Grey, Miss Steele, your statement that was released yesterday is stirring up a storm in Seattle. There are numerous articles regarding you both."

He hands me the tablet and I can see numerous websites are open. Starting at the beginning Ana and I read some of the articles.

 _Wedding Bells for Mr Grey_

 _Well Ladies and Gentleman it is official Christian Grey is getting married to Anastasia Steele. They released a joint statement yesterday afternoon. No further details have been released although the couple have requested some privacy._

Numerous articles say the same thing. The one article that shocks me actually is posted on the Seattle Times website.

 _Wedding Bells for Mr Grey and Miss Steele_

 _All of us here at the Seattle Times would like to congratulate Mr Christian Grey and Miss Anastasia Steele on their engagement that was publically announced yesterday afternoon. Mr Grey is a rather private person so it doesn't come as a surprise that Mr Grey and Miss Steele have requested privacy at this very special time. I speak on behalf of all the journalists here at the Seattle Times when I say Mr Grey, Miss Steele we respect your privacy and will not contact you or approach you for any information/photographs regarding your engagement or wedding._

"Christian do you think the owner is the one enforcing the ban at the Seattle Times?"

"Ana, I have known Mr Mabb for a very long time one. I know that Mr Mabb is the one who has enforced this ban. This is his way of thanking me for everything regarding Mr Walters and Miss Kavanagh."

Ray finally surfaces and Ana makes breakfast for us all. We talk about some of the articles that have been written. Ray chuckles at the fact that we have kept our engagement a secret for this long. Actually I am surprised too.

"Ummm our little secret wasn't a complete secret when it came out yesterday afternoon."

"What do you mean Ana?"

Ana tells us what happened when she had her meeting with Miss Seat. Hell that woman just earned herself some major brownie points with me. Obviously she respects Ana and her privacy a great deal. Maybe Ana and I can get her a small gift to thank her.

Ana and I are sitting in the lounge room talking to Ray. We tell him we have some news to share and that I need my parents to hear the news at the same time he does. He smiles at me as I call mom.

"Hello Mom. Who is home with you at the moment?"

"It's just me and your father why?"

"Please get dad and put you phone on speaker so he can hear me."

I can hear mom walking around the house until she finds dad and she tells me that I am now on speaker.

I take Ana's hand before I speak.

"Mom, Dad we are at Ray's and wanted to share this news with our parents at the same time."

"Go ahead Christian." Mom tells me.

"Ana and I have set a wedding date. We are getting married on the 14th April next year. It will be exactly 1 year since I proposed to her at the Mile High Club." I can hear mom crying and as I look to Ray I can see even he is a little choked up. Ana leaves my side and sits beside Ray to give him a hug.

"We have also decided on a date for the engagement party. It will be on the 18th February. Mom and dad we will discuss the engagement party with you when we return to Seattle. Please keep this news under wraps."

After we say our goodbyes to my parents I hang up the phone. I walk over to where Ray is sitting with Ana and I extend my hand and we shake hands.

"Again congratulations to you both. I am glad you have decided on a date for the engagement party and the wedding. It means I can now apply for a few days off around those dates so it is not a rushed visit to Seattle. Let's hope the new owner will allow me to have the time off."

I try and hide the smug look on my face. Ana is also trying not to give anything away. There is no way the new owner is going to refuse Ray's request for leave.

"Is something going on at work Ray?" I ask trying to sound concerned.

"A new owner took over yesterday. Whoever it is has called a meeting on Monday morning. All we were given yesterday was an employment agreement to read and sign. Christian since you are a business man would you look over it and tell me what you think."

Fuck how awkward is this. I know exactly what is in the agreement. But what Ray doesn't realise is that the agreement he has will not be the agreement he signs. He will be signing either the Manager's Agreement or the Senior Supervisor's agreement.

For some reason I get the impression Ray is going to be a little pissed off with me on Monday. Hopefully he will understand once I explain why I haven't told him. I am going to keep quiet about me gifting him the business when Ana and I get married.

 **Sunday**

 **Ana's POV**

We spend a lovely morning together at the lake. Christian, daddy and Taylor are fishing while I watch on. They are talking about planning a weekend away fishing. I have packed up a picnic lunch which we eat before we head back to the house. Christian and daddy sit out on the back porch talking and I am in the kitchen with my laptop. I access the SIP server using Christian's internet device that he uses when he is away without internet access in his motel room. Once I am on the SIP server I start working on the manuscript. The next time I look at the clock I see that it is 5pm and I have been working on the manuscript for 3 hours. Christian and Daddy come back inside and Christian tells me that we will need to go shortly. I pack away the laptop before heading to my room to finish packing our belongings. Christian follows me and I ask if he is sure about not telling daddy about tomorrow. He tells me that he needs the other employees to see that Daddy had no idea who was taking over.

Luke and daddy are in the kitchen talking when Christian and I return with our bags. Taylor is in the lounge room waiting. We enter the kitchen again and Luke goes into the lounge room to wait with Taylor. Daddy and I say our goodbyes. Christian shakes daddies hand and thanks him for this weekend.

 **Christian's POV**

The whole time Ray and I were talking on the back porch I struggled with my inner self about telling Ray what was really happening. But I know that if Ray isn't surprised tomorrow when I am revealed as the owner, the other staff would turn on him. Ray doesn't deserve that. We continue talking about the fishing weekend. I actually suggest to Ray that we go to Aspen and that way Ana could come with us. She would be safe at the house and we could spend the days fishing. Ray actually agrees and suggests we could do it between the engagement party and the wedding. That actually sounds perfect. Elliot and Krystal could join us. Ana and Krystal could do girly things while the men go fishing. I am going to speak to Ana about this when we get back to Seattle.

Looking at my watch I see that it is already 5pm. Shit we need to get going. Standing up I tell Ray that Ana and I really should start getting ready to leave. We head inside and as Ana and I head to the bedroom I tell Sawyer to catch up with Ray while Ana and I get our things together. Once everything is packed we head into the kitchen and say our goodbyes.

On the way back to the motel I tell Ana how terrible I feel keeping Ray in the dark. She tells me Ray will understand. I just hope Ana is right about this.


	73. Chapter 73

**Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

Christian ordered room service for breakfast. He wanted us to have breakfast together before he left. Luke is staying at the motel with me while Taylor is going with Christian. They leave and I use the motel's free internet and access the SIP Server. The first thing I do is check my emails.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Schedule password

Miss Seat,

I have been writing things down for Miss Garner when I realised that I have access to your schedule. Since this has nothing to do with Miss Garner I will need to have my password changed so that she can only access my schedule. Please let me know when it has been done and what the new password will be.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Looking into it

Ana,

I will ask the owner to organise a new password for your schedule.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Marlene Lo  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Manuscript

Miss Steele,

Please find attached the first 5 reworked chapters as discussed last week. I look forward to hearing your thoughts.

Marlene Lo

* * *

From: Ana Steele  
To: Marlene Lo  
Subject: Thank you

Ms Lo,

Thank you for sending the first 5 chapters to me. I will be in touch once I have read the first few chapters.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

Shit I realise that as Editor I don't have access to add the reworked chapters into the manuscript login system. I can't just do it because it will raise questions since the Head of SIP and the owner are the only people who know how to do it. So I fire off an email to Miss Seat.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Ms Lo

Miss Seat,

I am forwarding onto you the email that I received from Ms Lo. It is the first 5 chapters of her manuscript that she has reworked. Since I don't know how to load them into the manuscript system can you please do this so that the work I complete can be logged.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Apologies

Ana,

Editors are not allowed to upload documents to the manuscript system. However I am willing to make an exception with you. I will confirm with the owner that I can show you how to upload reworked chapters into the system. In the mean time I will upload the 5 chapters that you emailed to me. The reworked chapters should appear in the manuscript system in about 10 minutes.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

I know Miss Seat will email the owner account but I will wait until we are back in Seattle before I access it.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor and I are waiting for the previous owner to turn up. He agreed to meet us at 7:30am so that we could have a chat before the employees were due to arrive for the meeting that he organised for 8:00am. Once we are inside I am handed the original set of keys. We talk in the office until the employees start to arrive. Taylor and I stay in the office while the employees gather in the lunch room. The previous owner has every one seated then comes and gets us. He enters first and speaks

"The new owner is here to speak with us all this morning. Some of you may recognise him and other may actually know him."

I enter the room before he mentions my name. Everyone is looking at me.

"My name is Christian Grey and I am the new owner. For the next 3 months Mr Charles has agreed to help train the new store manager. The new store manager will be appointed in the next few days. I have considered all employees and have narrowed it down to 2 employees Aaron Campbell and Raymond Steele. The reason these 2 have been chosen is because of their work history/ performance. Is there any other questions?"

No one has any questions. So I ask Mr Campbell to meet me in the office in 5 minutes. Taylor waits outside the office while I speak with Mr Campbell. Once I have finished with Mr Campbell I dismiss him and ask Ray to come to the office. I tell Ray to take a seat.

"Ray I am sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't have the other employees think that you knew before they did. That is why I kept you in the dark over the weekend."

"Christian I was totally shocked when you walked into the lunch room."

"That is what I wanted the other employees to see Ray. We need to have a serious discussion regarding the store manager's position. The job is yours Ray if you want it. I will understand though if you want to decline the position. If you decline the position I am going to promote you to Senior Supervisor."

"Christian you can't do that the staff will think it is favouritism."

"Ray, listen to me carefully. I don't give a flying fuck what they think. You have worked your arse off for this business for nearly 10 years without any recognition. It is my business and I will do whatever I please. If they staff don't like what I am doing then they know where the door is."

"That is true Christian. Christian what would it entail if I was to take the store managers position?"

"You would be responsible for the running of the store including ordering, dispatching, stock control, shift roster, hiring and firing of employees. The bookkeeper will do all the financial reporting, wages, banking and other administration tasks."

"Holy heck Christian this is a lot to take in. Can you give me the rest of the day to think about this? If I decline what would the Senior Supervisor role entail?"

"As long as I have your answer by tomorrow morning I will be happy. The Senior Supervisor role will mean you are in charge of the employees on the shop floor. You will be the person they come to if there are any issues."

Fuck do I tell Ray about my long term plan. Would it alter his decision? No I can't spoil the surprise.

"Ray if I am completely honest with you I would prefer you to be running the store. I trust you and I can see in your employee record that you are an exemplary employee. Mr Charles even agrees with me about you and he has even agreed to stay around after the 3 months if you are not quite up to speed with the running of the store. That offer only stands if it is you that takes the position. If you don't then he is gone after the 3 months. Also I am only a phone call away. Please Ray consider the position."

I can see he is deep in thought. What he says next actually surprises me.

"Could Aaron be my second in charge and get some training while Mr Charles is training me?"

I have the biggest grin on my face as I know Ray is seriously considering the position. Also it means that Ray is thinking ahead regarding the time he will be taking off next year.

"Ray, after looking at Mr Campbell's employee file I think he would be perfect as second in charge. So yes he could be your second in charge and have some training with you and Mr Charles."

Ray is grinning from ear to ear. Does this mean he is going to take the promotion?

"Christian you have found yourself a store manager. I accept the position."

Thank fuck for that. I give Ray his new employee agreement outlining all his entitlements as Store Manager. The look on his face says it all. When I compiled the agreement for Ray I made sure that he is well looked after. It is the least I could do for him. Before Ray leaves the office I take the application for leave forms that Mr Charles had left on the desk for me and told Ray he will need to fill them in so that I can authorise his request for leave. He just looks at me. So I explain he will authorise all leave but he is unable to authorise his own leave so I will be the one who will do that. We both start laughing because we both know I won't be rejecting his leave applications.

"Annie would string you up by the balls if you didn't approve my leave. Especially since I only ever take leave so I can visit her."

"Don't I know it. Before you leave Ray there is one thing I need to ask of you. Please call me Mr Grey. I don't want the other employees to think you get to call me Christian because I am engaged to your daughter. This is business Ray."

He tells me he understands and will find it strange but he knows where I am coming from. As Ray leaves the office I ask him to send Mr Campbell back in. Mr Campbell is knocking on the office door a few minutes later. I ask him to take a seat and explain to him that Ray has accepted the position of Store Manage with the condition that he be appointed his second in charge. Mr Campbell is shocked. I explain what the position would entail and how he will also have training with Mr Charles. He accepts the position and I tell him I will email Ray his new employment agreement once I return to Seattle.

Finally I have that sorted out. I speak briefly with Mr Charles again before Taylor and I head back to the motel.

I find Ana with her head stuck in the laptop. She is concentrating that much that she hasn't even realised I am back. Walking over to Ana I lean down and whisper in her ear

"Hello beautiful." Ana nearly jumps out of her skin. Sawyer and Taylor burst out laughing and even I can't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"Christian you scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry beautiful. Why were you concentrating so hard?

"I am totally engrossed in the manuscript that I am working on. Ms Lo has emailed some of the reworked chapters for her manuscript. She has taken my notes and suggestions on board and now the manuscript is unbelievable. I can't stop reading it."

I tell Ana that she needs to pack the laptop away so that we can head back to Seattle. Within 15 minutes we are ready to leave. Taylor and Sawyer take our bags to the car and we follow. During the trip back to Seattle I tell Ana how everything went this morning.

 **Ana's POV**

I could have throttled Christian when he scared the crap out of me. How the hell did I not realise they were back. Once we have packed the last few items into the bags we leave the motel.

Christian starts telling me about his meeting with the new employees. He tells me everything about his chat with daddy. Holy hell Daddy actually accepted the position as Store Manager. I can tell Christian is relieved that he accepted it.

Once we arrive back at Escala we have some lunch before we head our separate ways to do some work. In the library I unpack the laptop and access the owner's email account. As I expected there is an email from Miss Seat.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Miss Steele

Owner,

Today an issue was raised by Miss Steele. She was sent reworked chapters from an author but doesn't know how to upload them into the manuscript system. Since Miss Steele is not permanently based in the office, am I able to show her how to upload the documents into the manuscript system so that she doesn't have to continually contact me every time she needs chapters uploaded? Allowing Miss Steele to do this herself will make her more productive.

Also Miss Steele has asked for the password for her schedule to be changed. This is so that Miss Garner will only have access to Miss Steele's schedule.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Manuscript system & Schedule

Miss Seat,

What you are suggesting makes sense. I will have my IT guy look into it and add that feature to Miss Steele's account. Once it has been altered I will notify you and you can show Miss Steele how to upload the reworked chapters into the system.

I will have my IT guy change her password to Garner Steele by tomorrow morning. Please let Miss Steele know.

Kind Regards

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Grabbing my phone I call Barney and ask if he is able to come to Escala after work. He starts laughing at me and I don't know why. It is not until he explains that he has just gotten off the phone with Christian who requested him to come to Escala. Obviously both of us need Barney today.

Connecting to the SIP Server I check my emails

From: Darren White  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Meeting Treats

Ana,

Please do not supply anything for this meeting. I will bring something with me. Please confirm how many will be in the meeting.

Darren White

* * *

From: Ana Steele  
To: Darren White  
Subject: Treats

Mr White,

That is not necessary. There will be Miss Seat, Myself, Miss Garner and yourself. Miss Garner is my new assistant who is starting on Wednesday.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Darren White  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Treats for 4

Ana,

This is my treat to thank you for everything you have done for me so far. It is the least I could do.

Darren White

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Manuscript System & Password change

Ana,

The owner is having someone look into it. Once it is done I will be notified and then I will show you how it is done.

Your new password will be Garner Steele and will come into effect tomorrow morning.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: System and Meeting

Miss Seat,

Thank you for letting me know about the manuscript system

Mr White has contacted me about our meeting on Wednesday afternoon and has informed me he is going to provide something to eat. I tried to convince him it wasn't necessary but he insists.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

I login to the manuscript system and continue reading the reworked chapters of Ms Lo's manuscript. The sooner she gets the whole thing reworked the sooner SIP can negotiate with her.

Speaking of negotiations I really need to discuss with Miss Seat what SIP is going to offer Mr White. Since this is my first negotiation I have no idea. I do a little research online to see what I can find out. About all my research does is gets me totally confused. I think it might be wise if I email Miss Seat regarding the standard negotiations contract.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Negotiations – Mr White

Miss Seat,

I would like to try to work out a deal that we could offer Mr White on Wednesday. Please email the standard negotiation contract. This is something I am interested in and would like to attempt to compile an offer.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Breakdown

Ana,

The following guidelines are used for Author contracts. This breakdown is of the RRP price.

Retailer – 42.5%  
Wholesaler – 10%  
Print – 10%  
Marketing – 10 to 15%  
Pre-production – 12.5%  
Author Royalties – 10 to15%

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

That is a start. I start fiddling round with percentages on my note pad. After I have a few different offers I put my notepad I realise it is already 5pm. Shit where did this afternoon go? After I have disconnected from the SIP Server I recheck the owner email account

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Miss Steele

Owner,

Miss Steele is going above and beyond her duties again. She wants to attempt to compile an offer for Mr White. I will speak to her tomorrow to see what she has come up with. If Miss Steele excels then in the future I will allow her to write her own contract/ negotiations and give the final approval.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

Shit she really must think highly of me if she is considering giving me the task of compiling my own negotiations and only needing her final approval. Hell none of the other Editors get that privilege. Miss Seat as Head of SIP does all the negotiating with their authors.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Miss Steele

Miss Seat,

Please let me know how Miss Steele goes with her attempt at compiling the contract. Also email a copy of the contract you are going to offer Mr White by tomorrow afternoon.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

I head to the breakfast bar and take a seat as I know Barney will be here shortly. Gail is starting on dinner so I talk to her while I wait.

When Barney arrives Christian is still in his study so I knock on the door to let him know Barney has arrived. He tells me to get Barney to attend to my issue first. Leading Barney into the library I tell him what I need him to do regarding the manuscript system. He tells me it will take a few minutes. I also ask Barney to change my schedule password to Garner Steele. Once it is complete I send an email to Miss Seat as we talk about different things.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Manuscript Upload

Miss Seat,

My IT guy has altered the features of Miss Steele's login account. She is now able to upload reworked chapters into the system. Please show Miss Steele how to upload manuscripts remembering that a reworked manuscript has R/W after it.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Now I shut the computer down and Barney and I head back to Christian's study. I leave them to it and return to the breakfast bar.

 **Tuesday**

I have finished reading Ms Lo's reworked chapters so I have returned to working on my notes and suggestions for the other manuscript I have been working on. Lying on the desk beside me is my personal phone as well as my work phone. Just after 1pm I disconnect from the server and head out to have lunch. After lunch with Gail I grab a bottle of water and make my way back to the library. As I reach the library door my work phone starts ringing. Quickly I make my way to my desk and answer the call.

"Ana it's Jodie."

"Hello Miss Seat. What can I do for you?"

"Ana I want to talk to you about the contract negotiations for Mr White. I am interested to find out what you came up with."

"Just give me a moment to get the figures Miss Seat."

"Ok I have 2 options that I think is reasonable. But ultimately it is your decision what terms SIP use for the contract."

"Ana can you please tell me the first option."

"Retailer – 42.5%, Wholesaler – 10%, Print – 10%, Marketing – 9%, Pre-production – 13.5%, Author Royalties – 15%"

"Ok what is the second option?"

"Retailer – 42.5%, Wholesaler – 10%, Print – 10%, Marketing – 7.5%, Pre-production – 12.5%, Author Royalties – 17.5%. I have upped the Royalties and decreased the marketing for this option as I know Mr White's name alone is a draw card."

"I am actually surprised Ana. You have actually thought about this and tried to make everyone happy. Please email me both lots of figures and I will actually approach the owner with your suggestions. It seems we may have more than one proposal for Mr White tomorrow."

"Ok Miss Seat I will email them to you now."

With that we say our goodbyes and I email her the figures as she requested. I work on the manuscript until 4:30pm then I disconnect from the server so I can check the owner emails.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Mr White negotiations

Owner,

Please find attached the 2 proposals that Miss Steele came up with.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Mr White

Owner,

Please find following the breakdown of my proposal for Mr White. Retailer – 42.5%, Wholesaler – 10%, Print – 10%, Marketing – 8.5%, Pre-production – 12.5%, Author Royalties – 16.5%.

If you wouldn't mind I would actually like to present at least 2 proposals to Mr White.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

Ok I am not going to answer this email until after Christian has had a look over all the figures. He is use to this sort of thing. I minimise the window and go wait at the breakfast bar for him to get home. When he arrives home I tell him there is some SIP matters that I don't feel comfortable dealing with and they need to be dealt with now. I take a seat on his lap at the computer desk and open the email program back up. Christian reads all the emails regarding the negotiations tomorrow before replying to Miss Seat.

From: Owner  
To: Miss Seat  
Subject: Mr White

Miss Seat,

Please present all 3 proposals to Mr White. Each one has its own merits. Miss Steele really is showing an interest in all aspects of publishing.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP


	74. Chapter 74

**Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

It is my first day at SIP since the announcement on Friday. Christian and Taylor are dropping Luke, Reynolds and I off this morning since they are certain that there will be photographers outside SIP. Sure enough there are about 5 photographers waiting. Luke and Reynolds get out of the second SUV and stand at the door while Christian and Taylor get out. Christian helps me out of the car and stands on my left side. Taylor is on my right side, Reynolds is behind and Luke is in front of me. We walk towards the front door. Luke opens the door and Christian and I walk inside. Christian gives me a quick kiss goodbye and tells me he will be back at 5pm to collect me. Luke and I wait in the reception area for Miss Seat and Miss Garner. Reynolds goes and sits in a secluded corner of the waiting area.

Once Miss Garner has been shown around SIP we head into her new office. The first thing I notice is Luke's desk is missing. It should still be in here until he moved it. I ask Miss Seat where the desk is. All she can tell me is that it was in here on Saturday and on Monday it was in my new office. I have a fair idea how it was moved but I will keep that to myself. On the desk is a computer for Miss Garner. I ask her to fire it up so we can get her started. Miss Seat excuses herself and leaves.

Taking the folder out of my laptop carry case I hand it to Miss Garner.

"Miss Garner this folder contains information that you need to know." I hand her the file that contains the following information.

 _Answering the phone_ :  
Good morning/afternoon you have reached Miss Steele's assistant Stephanie. How may I help you?

 _Answering Service_ :  
The only time the phone is to be diverted to the answering service is during your 1 hour lunch break and when you leave at 5pm.

 _Email Address_ :  
My Email address is under Ana Steele in the email program.

 _Editor's Schedule_ :  
Schedule is to be kept up to date at all times. Current Password for schedule is Garner Steele

 _Messages_ :  
Messages are to be taken when I am with an author, in a meeting, working from home or when instructed to do so. All other times place the caller on hold, buzz my phone line and tell me who is on the phone and I will decide if I am want the call put through or not. During the times I am working from home I will email you a list of names and they are the calls I want transferred to my desk phone as it will be diverted to my work phone.

 _Owner_ :  
The only person who contacts the Owner is Miss Seat. If you have to contact the Owner you will have to do so through Miss Seat. Occasionally the Owner will email employees but that usually only happens if it is a major announcement.

"Now that the computer is up and running I will show you how to access my schedule and make changes."

Once I have shown Miss Garner how to access my schedule I show her how to access the manuscript login system using the username and password that was set up for her. Already there is a manuscript for her to start working on. I sit with her while she makes notes and compiles a chapter summary for the first chapter. Like me her chapter summary is rather detailed.

"Miss Garner, continue working on the chapter summaries. I have a few things I need to do in my office. If you have any problems please come and see me. My office is directly across the hall." I say pointing to my office door.

In my new office I start up the laptop and check my emails.

From: Marlene Lo  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Reworked Manuscript

Miss Steele,

Please find attached the next 5 reworked chapters of my manuscript.

Marlene Lo

* * *

From: Ana Steele  
To: Marlene Lo  
Subject: Manuscript

Ms Lo,

Thank you for these chapters.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

Shit I can't upload them yet because I haven't been shown. I check Miss Seat's schedule and see that she is free so I call her. She comes to my office and shows me how to upload them into the system. While she is here she asks how I think Miss Garner is settling in. I tell her about the first chapter summary she completed. Miss Seat asks me to email it to me when Miss Garner has emailed it to me.

"Ana, while I am here I want to congratulate you on your engagement."

"Thank you Miss Seat." I show her my engagement ring.

"That ring is beautiful Ana. Have you thought about a wedding date yet?"

"No we haven't discussed it considering we only JUST got engaged."

I know I have lied but it is none of anyone's business. Also I emphasised the just bit. No one needs to know we were engaged 6 weeks before we officially announced it.

Miss Seat tells me she needs to get a few things done before our 3pm meeting with Mr White. Once she leaves my office I head back into Miss Garner's office to see how she is going. As I reach the door her desk phone rings. This gives me a chance to observe her phone manner. She places the call on hold and tells me it is Ms Lo on the phone. I tell her to transfer the call to my office. Returning to my office I take the call from Ms Lo. All Ms Lo wanted was to see what I thought about her reworked chapters. I tell her that I am rather impressed and have forwarded them onto Miss Seat. Returning to Miss Garner's office I discuss with her about the meeting she will be attending this afternoon. As my assistant I want her to meet the Author's I am working with. Although when it is time to start negotiating a deal Miss Garner will be sent back to her office.

Looking at my watch I realise it is already 12:05pm. Hell today is going fast.

"Miss Garner I am going to show you how to divert the calls to answering service. Then you can have your lunch break. I am heading down the street to the cafe if you want to join me."

"Yes Miss Steele I will join you for lunch. Thank you for inviting me." I show her how to divert the phone and we head to the cafe with Luke & Reynolds close behind. Thankfully the photographers have all disappeared from out the front of SIP. We get back to SIP at 12:30 and eat our lunch in the lunch room. Luke didn't think it was safe for me to be away from SIP for too long considering on a normal day I leave SIP at 1pm which means the photographers will no doubt start turning up again at 12:45pm.

Miss Garner returns to her desk while I head to my office. Luke stands on the other side of my desk and asks how this meeting with Mr White is going to work this afternoon. I tell him it will be the same as last time. He will be positioned just inside the door. At 2:30pm I head to Miss Garner's office and have her divert the phone to the answering service. I ask her to come with me to the meeting room for my 3pm meeting with Mr White.

Mr White arrives a few minutes early carrying some delicate pastries. We all take a seat.

"Mr White I would like to introduce my new assistant Miss Stephanie Garner. Today is Miss Garner's first day at SIP."

"Nice to meet you Miss Garner working with Miss Steele will be good experience for you."

Miss Garner offers us a tea or coffee to go with the pastries. After talking about the manuscript for 30 minutes I dismiss Miss Garner so that Miss Seat can start the negotiations with Mr White. I am only an observer for this part of the meeting.

"Mr White this may seem unusual but we have 3 different proposals for you to consider. Each one will be explained in detail. Ultimately the decision is yours." Miss Seat explains.

"3 proposals seems strange Miss Seat. Usually it is only 1 proposal and it is worked on until both parties are happy." Mr White says.

"That is correct Mr White but Miss Steele has worked on 2 of these proposals herself. I will let her explain them once I have explained the first proposal."

I am shocked that she wants me to explain my proposals to Mr White. He nods his head at Miss Seat so she hands him a hard copy of the proposals before she starts explaining her proposal.

"Retailer – 42.5%, Wholesaler – 10%, Print – 10% these are the standard amounts for all negotiations here at SIP. Then I have allowed 8.5% for Marketing of the book since you are already an established author with numerous best seller books. 12.5% for Pre-production which includes everything from reading and editing of manuscript, design and layout of book. Also Royalties of 16.5%."

He is pondering over the proposal be for asking me to present my proposals.

"9% for Marketing of the novel. 13.5% Pre-production to cover the fact that there has been a lot of work done on this manuscript. And finally Author Royalties 15%. "

"Ok what is the second option Miss Steele?" Mr White asks.

"I have reduced Marketing to 7.5% since you are well known and your previous novel is still in the top 10 best sellers list. 12.5% for Pre-production as per SIP guidelines. I increased the Author Royalties to 17.5% because you are a very talented author Mr White."

I take a deep breath and look between Mr White and Miss Seat. Both are looking at me and I start to think my proposals are shit.

"Miss Steele for someone who is rather new to the publishing industry you have blown me away with your proposals. Miss Seat should consider allowing you to write your own proposals for your authors."

"Actually Mr White, Miss Steele has blown me away as well. Never did I imagine that in the short amount of time she has worked at SIP she would be able to put a proposal like she has together. Considering the Editors have nothing to do with the writing of the proposals for Authors. They are given the proposal to present to the author."

"I asked for the opportunity to do a proposal. Miss Seat obviously emailed it to the Owner and the Owner has allowed me to present my proposals to you Mr White. No doubt if the Owner thought my proposal was crap then I wouldn't have presented it to you today."

"Mr White, think about each proposal and the proposal you decided is open to negotiation. Please speak with Miss Steele when you have made your decision. Until then Mr White have a lovely afternoon." Miss Steele says before leaving the meeting room.

"Miss Steele you are on your way to greater things. I think you will give Miss Seat a run for her money. Miss Seat is taking you under her wing and showing you all aspects of the publishing business. Obviously she sees something in you Miss Steele. I seen something in you at our first meeting and that is why I will now only ever work with you."

"Thank you Mr White. Please consider the offers and let me know your decision. I will be in the office tomorrow and Friday until 1pm or I can be contacted by email or phone. Good afternoon Mr White." I say and walk him out of the meeting room.

Luke has a huge arse grin on his face. "What are you smiling about Luke?"

"You kicked arse Ana. Hell you were all business like. You could have given Mr Grey a run for his money when you were discussing the figures."

He is kidding right. There is no way I am anything like Christian. We head back to Miss Garner's office.

"Miss Garner. How has your first day been? Is there anything you need to know that I haven't covered?"

"Miss Steele my first day has been amazing. I have learnt a great deal from you today. At the moment there isn't anything that I can think of. Before you go I have emailed the first 5 chapter summaries for that manuscript you had me working on."

"Thank you Miss Garner I will read them tomorrow. Have a lovely evening and I will see you tomorrow at 8am. I will then go through my morning routine with you."

She diverts the phone to the answering service and leaves. Looking at Luke I head into my office and pack the laptop into the laptop carry bag and put a few other papers in the top of the bag before heading down stairs. Luke tells me to take a seat when we reach the reception area. Shit I can see the photographers are back. We don't have to wait very long and I see Popsicle pulling up outside and Christian and Taylor comes inside. Like this morning I am surrounded as we head to the SUV.

Finally we are home at Escala and I head into the bedroom to get changed into something more comfortable. I tell Christian that I need to access the Owner account and he tells me we will do it together. So we head into the library and he sets up the laptop. We take a seat and I login and open the email program.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Mr White

Owner,

Miss Steele and I had the meeting with Mr White this afternoon. Mr White seemed rather interested in Miss Steele's proposals. He commented on how she surprised him with her proposals and that I should consider allowing Miss Steele to write her own author proposals.

Miss Steele will be contacted by Mr White when he has made his decision and if required we will negotiate until an agreement can be made.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

 **Christian's POV**

I am so fucking proud of Ana at this moment. My beautiful fiancée has blown away a high profile author with her talent. Hell I was amazed when I seen her figures for the proposals. Ana has an eye for detail. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her shoulder.

"I am so proud of you Ana. Mr White has a reputation for being a complete arse when negotiating a deal. It seems you have calmed him a little."

"Christian, I have treated Mr White with respect and have ensured that my work is at the highest standard when submitting it to him. Daddy taught me to treat people the way I expect to be treated."

"Ray is a very smart man. Now we better respond to this email so that we can have dinner."

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Negotiations

Miss Seat,

Thank you for the update regarding the negotiations with Mr White. Please keep me updated.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

 **Thursday**

Taylor and I dropped Ana and Sawyer off this morning. There were no photographers as Ana doesn't normally work on a Thursday. Arriving at GEH I head into my office and wait for Ros to join me. We have a meeting regarding the Timber Company in Portland that GEH recently took over. I have spoken to Ray and Mr Charles regarding using the Timber Company in Portland to supply the store with their timber needs. That is part of the reason I am having this meeting today.

 **Ana's POV**

It feels strange being at the office on a Thursday. Miss Garner arrives just before 8am and I go to her office to explain what her routine will be on the days that I am in the office.

"Arrive at 8am and check the answering service for messages before removing phone divert. Come to my office at 8:30am and go through my schedule for the day. Also bring any messages with you. Work on any tasks that I have for you. You have 1 hour for lunch starting at 12noon. Divert the phone to answering service and remove divert once lunch break is finished. Retrieve any messages on the answering service when you return from lunch. Urgent messages are to be emailed to me immediately. Before you leave at 5pm you are to divert the phone to the answering service.

From: Stephanie Garner  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Chapter summaries

Miss Steele,

Please find attached the chapter summaries as discussed.

Stephanie Garner  
Assistant of Ana Steele, Editor, SIP

* * *

I open the attachment and start reading the chapter summaries. Wow the effort she put into the first chapter summary has continued into the second one. Hell I am going to email this to Miss Seat and see what she thinks.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Miss Garner

Miss Seat,

I am forwarding Miss Garner's first 5 chapter summaries for your viewing. You may be surprised.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

I continue working on my notes and suggestions for my current manuscript. Until I hear my email notification.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Miss Garner

Ana,

Miss Garner seems to understand what needs to be included in a chapter summary.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Darren White  
To: Ana Steele  
CC: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Meeting

Miss Steele,

Can we please organise a meeting for either Monday or Wednesday to discuss the proposals.

Darren White

* * *

I check my schedule and see that I am free first thing Monday morning. Quickly I check Miss Seat's schedule and she is free also but I call her to confirm this.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Darren White  
CC: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Meeting

Mr White,

Please come to SIP on Monday at 9am to discuss this with Miss Seat and myself.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

After Miss Garner returns from her lunch break I tell her I will be working from home for the rest of the afternoon and that I have diverted my desk phone to my work phone. Luke and I leave SIP and head home.

 **Christian's POV**

In the car on my way home I start thinking about talking to Ana about our first ceremony. Hopefully she will agree to a quiet take out dinner at home tomorrow night with just us, Gail and Taylor. Then on Sunday we can have mom, dad, Elliot & Krystal and Mia around for Sunday dinner.

I find Ana at the breakfast bar talking to Gail. Turning the chair she is sitting in I turn her to face me before I kiss her. I really hope Ana will understand what I am trying to say.

"Ana I think we need to invite my family around for dinner on Sunday if you are up to cooking dinner for us. I will help of course."

"That sounds lovely Christian. Let me go get my phone and I will call Krystal and Elliot while you call your mom."

She heads towards the library and looks at me with those eyes and I know she wants talk in private. Once we are in our bedroom I tell her about my plans for tomorrow night and she agrees.


	75. Chapter 75

**Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

On the way home tonight I am rather nervous about what may happen at dinner tonight. This morning I asked Gail and Taylor to be available tonight as we may need both of them. Taking a deep breath I decide to speak to Taylor about tonight.

"Taylor, Ana and I have something to discuss with you and Gail over dinner tonight. I am not sure how Gail is going to react. Please stay close to her when Ana and I speak to you both."

"Yes Sir I will make sure I am by her side the whole time."

That is a relief. I wouldn't want Gail hurting herself if she faints. When we get home I tell Taylor to dismiss Sawyer for the night and I go in search of Ana and I find her in our bedroom. She walks to me and kisses me deeply. When we finally break apart we are both breathless. That is what I needed to calm my nerves. When we head back out of the bedroom we find Taylor in the Security Office. He tells us Gail has gone to have a shower before she will join us. We head into the lounge room and wait for Gail and Taylor to join us.

"Gail, Taylor, please sit down. Ana and I wanted to have dinner with you tonight. How does Chinese sound?" Every one nods. "Ok once we work out what we want I will order and have it delivered."

Hell I think I need a drink. "Gail, Taylor can I get you a glass of wine?" They both say yes so I head to the kitchen with Ana to get the wine and 4 glasses. While in the kitchen Ana looks at me and I can see she is nervous about this as well. I whisper in her ear

"It's ok Ana I am nervous as well. Do you want to do it now and get it over and done with?"

"Yes" She whispers.

As we walk back into the lounge room I nod at Taylor and he moves closer to Gail. I give Gail and Taylor a glass each and pour them a glass of wine. Ana is holding our glasses so I pour the wine and take a glass.

"Gail, Taylor there is a reason why Ana and I have asked you to dinner tonight. There is something we both want to talk to you about. We have set a wedding date for April next year."

"Congratulations" They both say at once.

"You were both here the night I proposed to Ana the first time. Now we would like you to be there the first time we get married."

"First time you get married?" Gail asks confused.

"Ana and I want to get married on April 11th which is a Wednesday. We are going to get married on the 11th as well as hold a second ceremony on the 14th. The 11th is significant to us as it will mark exactly one year since Ana agreed to be my girlfriend. Also it will be exactly 6 months since I proposed here at Escala that you both witnessed. The second ceremony on the 14th will mark 6 months since I proposed at the Mile High Club. The second ceremony is the one that everyone will know about. Ana and I want a few days like we had with our engagement so we can be Mr & Mrs Grey without anyone knowing."

Gail has tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mr Grey I would be honoured to be at your first wedding."

"You and Taylor will be our witnesses."

"Sir, are you sure you want me and Gail to be a part of the special day?"

Before I can say anything Ana responds. "Taylor, You and Gail have already been a part of the first proposal so we both want you to be a part of the first wedding. You both are special to me. Gail you are the mother I never had."

"Taylor, Gail when I started thinking about wedding dates I always wanted you both to be at the wedding. Over the years you have both done so much for me and this is my way of saying thank you."

It's true they have both done a lot for me. Taylor has saved my arse numerous times and Gail's cooking if out of this world.

"To April 11th."

"To April 11th." We all say at once before taking a drink from our glasses.

Ana leans into me as we sit on the lounge talking with Gail and Taylor. We order in the Chinese and have a lovely dinner enjoying each other's company. When Gail and Ana go to the kitchen Taylor approaches me.

"Sir, are you sure you want me and Gail to be a part of this?"

"Taylor I am certain and so is Ana. Like I said earlier you were there the first time I proposed and I want you both there the first time Ana and I are declared Mr & Mrs Grey."

"Ok. So how are you going to make this happen? How the hell are you going to keep this from your families?"

"My Parents and Ray already know about the wedding on April 14th. We are having my parents, Elliot and Mia over tomorrow to announce it to my siblings. As for keeping the first ceremony from our families that is something Ana and I will deal with if they ever find out. It is our wedding and we will do it however we like."

"Sir you are right. When and how you decide to get married is between you and Ana. Gail and I will be there beside you to give our support."

Gail and Ana return to the lounge room and we have a lovely evening chatting as friends. After they have gone back to the staff quarters I say "That went well."

 **Sunday**

 **Ana's POV**

I am busy in the kitchen preparing lunch for Christian's family. It sounded like a good idea at the time but now I am getting rather nervous. Mia is going to be chomping at the bit to start organising the engagement party and wedding. Yes to helping organising the Engagement party and a big fat NO to helping with the wedding. The wedding is going to be done by me and Christian. That way we get what we want. I know Christian is dreading the fact that he has to tell his parents that they won't be inviting any one to the wedding. But this is a decision that we have made and they all need to respect our decision.

For lunch I have decided to make my spaghetti meatballs with mashed potatoes, carrots and fresh beans. Just as I put the spaghetti meatballs in the oven Grace, Carrick and Mia arrive. Carrick joins Christian in his study while Grace and Mia sit at the breakfast bar to keep me company. While I prepare the vegetables Mia tells us how things are going with her and Greg. Elliot and Krystal arrive not long after. I send Elliot into Christian's study to get Christian and Carrick. We all head into the lounge room. Christian sits beside me holding my hand. Why am I so nervous? We have already told Grace and Carrick. Christian starts to speak.

 **Christian's POV**

"There is a reason why Ana and I invited you all to lunch today. We have some news for you."

"Is Ana pregnant?" Mia blurts out.

"No Mia. Ana is not pregnant. The news we have to share is that we have decided on a date for our engagement party as well as a wedding date."

"Come on TELL ME Christian." Mia screeches.

"Our engagement party will be on Saturday February 18th which is the Saturday after Valentine's Day. The wedding is going to be on April 14th which is 6 months after I proposed to Ana at the Mile High Club."

Mia is bouncing up and down. Elliot is smiling at us both. Mom and dad already knew this so they are just smiling. But I can see the happiness in their eyes. Ana heads into the kitchen to turn the vegetables on for lunch. When she returns I know that I have to tell them about the restrictions for the wedding. She sits beside me and takes my hand in hers and whispers in my ear that I can do this before she kisses me gently on the cheek.

"Mom and dad the engagement party will have no restrictions on who is invited. Mom and Mia I will leave the organising for the engagement party up to you."

Mia is so excited. She starts rattling off ideas at mom. I clear my throat before I continue.

"Ana and I have agreed on what we want for our wedding. We want a small intimate wedding with guests of our choosing. Ana and I will be organising the wedding ourselves."

Mia is giving me death stares now but I don't care this is what Ana and I want. We haven't started sorting out details yet but I have a few ideas floating around my head regarding the honeymoon.

Ana asks me to help her in the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she asks me to take the spaghetti meatballs out of the oven so she can add the grated cheese. I put it back in the oven. Leaning down I kiss Ana and ask if she is alright.

"Christian, are we doing the right thing planning our own small wedding?"

"Ana it is what we want not what everyone else wants for us. WE decided that we want a small intimate wedding and that is what WE are going to have. My family will get over it."

"I love you Christian."

"I love you too Ana. Now let's go back to the lounge room." I quickly give her a kiss before we head back into the lounge room. Ana tells everyone lunch will be about 20 minutes.

 **Ana's POV**

Mia and Grace are discussing ideas for the engagement party. Krystal is sitting beside Elliot not knowing what to say or do. I am starting to wonder if there is something wrong between Elliot and Krystal. It looks like she is about to cry. Leaning over I whisper in Christian's ear

"Krystal looks like she needs to talk. Your mom and Mia are distracted so I am going to take her to the breakfast bar." He nods and I kiss him on the cheek. I ask Krystal to join me.

Once we are seated at the breakfast bar I ask what is wrong.

"Ana I am thrilled that you and Christian have set a date for both the engagement party and wedding. But your announcement will make it harder for me because Elliot and I are having issues again."

"Krystal, what do you mean you are having issues again?"

"Elliot and I are struggling to set a date because we want different things. I want a simple small intimate spring wedding and Elliot wants a huge extravagant wedding. Elliot wants Mia to help me plan the whole thing but I want to have my mom help me. We keep butting heads over things. I am actually starting to think running off somewhere and eloping is the best option."

"Compromise is the answer Krystal. You and Elliot need to compromise. Christian and I compromised and that is why Grace and Carrick are being given free rein on who they invite to the engagement party. We also compromised about Mia and a little bit of persuasion on my part if you get my drift. Christian wanted Mia to help plan both but I wanted us to plan the wedding."

"It doesn't help either that my parents are putting pressure on us. They want us married like yesterday."

"You need to do what feels right for you and Elliot."

Hopefully our little chat has Krystal thinking a little clearer. I excuse myself to go get Christian so he can remove the spaghetti meatballs from the oven. Once the potatoes are mashed and the veggies are in serving bowls they are moved to the table. Christian places the spaghetti meatballs in the centre of the table and we all have lunch.

Finally everyone leaves and we flop down onto the lounge. Christian is looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Ana what is going on between Krystal and Elliot? He looked like death warmed up and Krystal wasn't much better."

I explain everything to Christian there is no way I am keeping this from him. We are getting married and I don't want any secrets between us.

 **Christian's POV**

Hell I didn't realise that Elliot and Krystal were having issues. Usually Elliot talks to me about this sort of stuff. Why the hell hasn't he spoken to me about this? Does he think that because I am getting married that I don't have time for him anymore? I think I might call Elliot tomorrow and see if he will open up to me.

I have my beautiful fiancée sitting beside me. My thoughts need to be focussing on her. Ana, bed and naked immediately come to mind. I stand take her hand to help her up and instruct her to go to our bedroom.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian sends me into our bedroom and tells me he will be a few moments. I sit on the end of our bed and wait for him to enter. He enters carrying 2 bowls which he places on the bedside table. One bowl is full of strawberries and the other has chocolate sauce in it.

"Are you planning on getting a little DIRTY?" I can see the sparkle in his eyes and know that is exactly what he intends to do.

"I plan on having chocolate, strawberries and Ana, and not necessarily in that order."

I can't do anything but giggle at the last part. The look in his eyes tells me that he wants me. It doesn't take long for us to be both naked on the bed. I am on my back and Christian is straddling my thighs on his knees. The bowls are beside me. Christian takes a strawberry dips the tip in chocolate and feeds it to me.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana eats the strawberry I just fed her. I reach for another strawberry dipping it in chocolate but this time I rub the chocolate coated strawberry over her nipple before eating the strawberry. Gently I start licking and sucking the chocolate from her nipple. What I didn't realise was Ana had got her finger in the chocolate sauce. I feel her wipe the sauce up the side of my face. Once her nipple is clean I look at her and she reaches up and licks the chocolate from my face.

Oh 2 can play at this game. Dipping my fingers into the bowl I wipe chocolate across her chest before using my tongue to lick it off. Ana smears chocolate across my chest and proceeds to lick it off. Without warning Ana's fingers are covered in chocolate and are around my cock.

"My very own Chocolate Popsicle. Can I taste it please?" She asks as she props herself up on her elbows.

I move up the bed until my cock is in her mouth. The licking and sucking feels fucking fantastic. This gives me an idea. Ana licks all the chocolate from my cock but doesn't continue. I move back down the bed and I take the bowl of chocolate sauce and tell Ana not to move. Drizzling the chocolate sauce over her pussy.

"Chocolate coated cupcake." I say. I start licking and sucking her folds tasting the chocolate. Like Ana I don't continue once the chocolate is gone.

 **Ana's POV**

Fuck I am all sticky from that chocolate sauce. We need to have a shower to wash any residual sauce off. I drag my arse out of bed and head towards the bathroom. Christian is not far behind me.

"Feeling a little sticky?"

"I could ask you the same thing Christian." I say as I lick some of the chocolate sauce that is still on his chest.

Christian has me facing the shower wall leaning against it with my feet slightly apart. He slides into me and whispers that it is going to be hard and fast. All I can do is moan. Christian starts thrusting. He wasn't kidding when he said it was going to be hard and fast. His hand is at my folds and he uses his fingers to rub against my clit. This has me building faster. When he pinches my clit between his fingers I cum around his cock. Christian follows moments later. After a few minutes he slides out of me and we finish having a shower and get out and head into the bedroom naked.

 **Christian's POV**

When Ana was showing me her research I seen something that I wanted to try and now seems perfect. I instruct lay across the bed with my head half off the bed. She is looking at me with a puzzled look on her face. I tell her to come and stand over me facing the bed. Taking her hips I pull her down onto my face. With my mouth I start licking, nibbling and sucking her folds. It must get a little much for Ana as she puts her hands on the bed and leans forward. I use my hands to spread her folds so I can start feasting on her clit. Ana's body moves again but I don't know why. That is until I feel her hand around my cock. She starts pumping her hand back and forth. My cock is getting harder with every stroke. I am concentrating on her clit when I feel her tongue tickling the tip of my cock. Oh fuck Ana is taking me in her mouth. I press my tongue against her clit. Using my thumb to apply pressure to her clit I start licking her entrance. Occasionally I stick the tip of my tongue inside her. I can feel myself building and I know Ana is getting close as I can see her body tensing. When I taste her juices on my tongue I nibble on her clit before I lap her juices into my mouth. Ana is still taking me in her mouth but she presses against my perineum and cum spurts into her mouth.

Holy FUCK. That was WOW. Ana is lying against my body. After a few minutes Ana stands up and falls onto the bed beside me.

"Shit Christian that was ... Umm I don't know how to explain it."

"I know Ana that was mind blowing."

After our pleasurable afternoon we both have a few things to do before work tomorrow. When I am in my study I realise that it is exactly 3 weeks until Christmas. How does Ana celebrate Christmas? Shit this is something we need to discuss.


	76. Chapter 76

**A:N/** The reviewer who was concerned about what Ana was cooking let me explain it better, the meatballs are placed in an ovenproof dish and are covered with tinned spaghetti. When the meatballs are nearly cooked grated cheese is added and put back in the oven until golden brown. It may sound weird but it is actually rather nice and yes we would eat it with mashed potato.

* * *

 **Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

Miss Garner and I discuss my schedule for today. Thankfully there isn't too much going on. It will give me a chance to knuckle down and read Ms Lo's reworked chapters. My email pings

From: Darren White  
To: Ana Steele  
CC: Jodie Seat

Subject: Negotiations

Miss Steele,

Please schedule a meeting for this week regarding the proposals. I have chosen a proposal but I want to make a slight alteration to it. This will be discussed at the meeting. Let me know the day and time.

Darren White

* * *

Before I get the chance to fire off an email to Miss Seat she calls, to discuss what time would suit me best on Wednesday. I check my schedule and tell her any time after 10am. She tells me to make the meeting at 10am Wednesday and I add it to my schedule immediately.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Darren White  
Subject: Meeting

Mr White,

I have scheduled the meeting for 10am Wednesday. Both Miss Seat and I will be available.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Marlene Lo  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Reworked Chapters

Miss Steele,

Please find attached the remaining reworked chapters.

Marlene Lo

* * *

From: Ana Steele  
To: Marlene Lo  
Subject: Re: Reworked Chapters

Ms Lo,

Thank you for the remaining chapters. I will be in contact once I have finished reading them.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

I upload the remaining reworked chapters into the manuscript system. Hopefully I will have read the reworked chapters by Friday. Miss Garner knocks on my door. I tell her to come in. She looks towards Luke then back at me. I realise she needs to talk to me in private so I ask Luke to go sit in Miss Garner's office for a few minutes.

"Miss Garner is there something wrong?"

"Miss Steele, I am so embarrassed saying this but my period started and I don't have anything with me. As you know I live 5 minutes away am I able to go home and sort myself out before returning to work. I will reduce my lunch hour to counteract this."

"Please Miss Garner, go home and do what you have to do and return to work. It might be wise to keep some supplies in the bottom draw of your desk." Miss Garner leaves my office and Luke returns.

Oh fuck. I had tampons in the bottom draw of my desk. Reaching down I open the bottom draw and realise that they aren't in the draw which means they are still in the bottom draw of Miss Garner's desk. I tell Luke to stay where he is as I go to Miss Garner's desk and remove the tampons from the draw and shove them in the pocket of my jacket. Once I am sitting at my desk and Luke can't see what I am doing I slip the tampons into the bottom draw.

Miss Garner goes for lunch at her usual time but because of earlier she only has 30 minutes for lunch. This allows me to go through a few things with her. I give her a list of tasks to do tomorrow while I work from home. Tomorrow will be her first full day without me in the office. Luke and I leave at 1pm. Once we are in the car I ask Luke to call Taylor to check Christian's availability. I just need to see him and wrap my arms around him. Christian is free until 1:45pm.

 **Christian's POV**

So far today I have come close to firing 3 employees for their incompetence. How fucking hard is it to follow GEH procedures. What I need right now to calm me down again is Ana my beautiful fiancée. My chair is turned so I am facing the window when someone knocks on my office door. I don't even turn around when I tell who over it is to enter. They walk into my office but don't speak which starts to piss me off. I can smell Ana's perfume and I realise my beautiful Ana is here to see me. She comes around so that she is standing in front of me.

"Hi. I needed to see you so here I am."

"Hi. Great minds think alike because I was sitting here thinking that I needed to see you to calm me down."

"Having a bad day? Can I help?"

"You could say it has been a bad day, 3 employees are lucky to still have a job. Yes you can help by coming here so I can wrap my arms around you."

Ana sits on my lap and I hold her tight against my body. Hang on why did Ana need to see me?

"Ana is there something wrong? You said you needed to see me."

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to see you and have your arms wrapped your around me."

As I sit here with Ana in my arms I inhale her scent which relaxes me. Ana turns her body slightly and kisses me ever so gently. We are in our own little world until Andrea buzzes the intercom to remind me I have a meeting in 10 minutes. Reluctantly Ana and I say our good-byes with a few hot and heavy kisses and she leaves my office. I tell myself that it is only 3 and ½ hours until I will see her again. That is unless this meeting finishes early and I sneak home. I head to the meeting room for my meeting with Roz and some of the department heads.

 **Ana's POV**

Gail is just finishing subs for lunch when we get home. Luke must have let Gail know about our little detour. Our little detour is what I needed. Before I head into the library I go into our room and change into some shorts and one of Christian's t-shirts.

Firing up the laptop I check the owner's email account.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Miss Steele

Owner,

This may seem like an odd request but I want to train Miss Steele to do some aspects of my job. The reason for this is I need to take 6 weeks off at the beginning of February to have an operation. Currently there is no one else who I trust enough to do my job.

Also Miss Steele's employment agreement is up for review. She has indicated that she is willing to work 8am – 5pm Monday, Wednesday and Friday here at SIP and 8am – 5pm Tuesday and Thursday from home. If this is acceptable please email me a new employment agreement outlining the changes.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

Shit that will piss a few of the staff off. But obviously Miss Seat is happy with my work otherwise she wouldn't be suggesting me to fill in for her.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Miss Steele

Miss Seat,

Give me a few days to think about Miss Steele as your replacement for the 6 weeks.

The days and times that Miss Steele has indicated are fine with me. I will email a new employment agreement once I have made the necessary changes.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

When I connect to the SIP Server I check my emails

From: Stephanie Garner  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Marlene Lo

Miss Steele,

After you left Marlene Lo dropped by to see you. I explained that you were out of the office. She requested a meeting with you on Friday. So I have added the meeting with her at 10am Friday to your schedule.

Stephanie Garner  
Assistant of Ana Steele, Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Ana Steele  
To: Stephanie Garner  
Subject: Ms Lo

Miss Garner,

Thank you for notifying me about the meeting. Please see if Miss Seat is also available for the meeting.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

If I am having a meeting with Ms Lo on Friday I might as well make the most of it and have a deal ready for us to negotiate with. Grabbing my notepad I start to nut out a deal which I think is reasonable. Finally I am happy with the figures. Opening up the email program again I email the figures to Miss Seat.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Ms Lo offer

Miss Seat I have come up with the following figures for consideration when an offer is being prepared for Ms Lo.

Retailer – 42.5%, 10% Wholesaler, 10 % Print, 15% Marketing, 12.5% Pre-production and 10% for Author Royalties.

The increase in marketing is because Ms Lo is an unknown author and will require a lot more publicity for her book and the decrease on royalties is because of the unknown author status. An unknown author can't expect to get a high percentage of royalties.

A meeting has been scheduled for Friday at 10am and I am hoping to be able to present an offer to Ms Lo.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Ms Lo

Miss Steele,

I will consider your figures and prepare an offer to be presented to Ms Lo at the meeting on Friday.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

I login to the manuscript system so that I can finish reading the reworked final chapters of Ms Lo's manuscript. Christian startles me when he comes into the library at 4:30pm.

"Christian you are home early."

"Yes I am home early. I missed you and my meeting finished a little early so I came home."

"Umm I need to put you to work. Miss Seat has reminded the owner that my employment agreement is up for review and that a new agreement needs to be sent for me to sign. You know what days I want to work at SIP and at home so can you please do up the agreement so that it can be emailed back to Miss Seat."

Christian agrees to do it for me and heads to his study. That gives me a chance to finish the remainder of the last chapter. Quickly I email Miss Seat and let her know I have finished reading the reworked manuscript and I am very happy with it.

Shutting down my email and disconnecting from the SIP server I wait for Christian to return with my new employment agreement to email to Miss Seat.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Employment Agreement

Miss Seat,

Please find attached the new employment agreement for Miss Steele. Once it is signed email me a copy and put the original in her personnel file.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

We shut down the computer and leave the library.

 **Kate's POV**

After my disastrous interview at SIP and the rejection phone call on the Thursday afternoon. James and I decided to get away from Seattle and we have just arrived back home. We both are feeling on top of the world. All the sex we had without any interruptions. Thank fuck James still has some pull and he was able to secure us a secluded island. We have been in our own little bubble and I hope that during this time I have gotten pregnant. I will be totally shocked if I am not pregnant. Fuck I am getting wet between the legs thinking about all the sex we had.

Ethan has kindly been collecting our mail and it is on the table along with a few newspaper articles. Why would Ethan collect them? It gets the better of me and I have a look at the articles. James walks in the door just as I start reading the first article.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL they are getting MARRIED."

"Who is getting married?" James asks.

"Ana and that prick Grey. Ethan left me some newspaper articles." I start reading the article that was published in the Seattle Times. "That fucking prick at the Seattle Times congratulated them and promised that they would respect their privacy and leave them alone. Why the fuck would he do that?"

"Kate baby, please calm down. I don't want you getting stressed especially since we have been trying for a baby while we were away."

James is right I can't get stressed over this. I am actually surprised that it has taken this long for him to propose to her. How could she be so fucking stupid? He still has her brain washed. Surely Ray doesn't agree with this. If he does then he has lost his marbles.

"Baby I know the perfect way for you to calm down." James tells me with pure lust in his eyes. I know exactly what he means and within seconds his hands are up my skirt and his fingers are inside me. All I can do is moan with pleasure. How did I get so lucky finding James? He knows how to please me in every way.

 **Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

I am sitting in the meeting room reading the employment agreement that Miss Seat left on my desk and I sign it while I am waiting for Miss Seat and Mr White to join me. Mr White has asked for this meeting to discuss the offers that were made last week. They both enter the meeting room at the same time. They take a seat and Miss Seat starts to speak.

"Mr White you requested this meeting because you have decided on a proposal."

"Miss Seat, Miss Steele I have decided but I want a small portion of my royalties to be given to Miss Steele for her exceptional work she has done."

Shit did I just hear Mr White correctly? I look at Miss Seat and she is struggling to speak. Finally she speaks

"Mr White this is new to me so I will have to consult with the Owner regarding this. Hopefully I will have an answer for you by Friday."

"Miss Seat I have amended the proposal to reflect what I am willing to agree to." He says before handing Miss Seat the folder that he had with him.

Mr White leaves the meeting room. Miss Seat excuses herself and leaves also. In a way I am pleased that I have not been shown or told what percentage Mr White is willing to surrender to me. I am not sure if Christian will agree to this and I am not sure I am comfortable with receiving the money. This will purely be Christian's decision.

Once I am back in my office I open the manuscript system so I can start making notes and suggestions for Jackie's Curse. Miss Seat and I discussed it yesterday afternoon when she called me about Ms Lo's manuscript.

Before I even realise it Luke is telling me it is time to head home. Shit was I really that wrapped up in Jackie's Curse? I save my file and pack my things up. Miss Garner stops me as I walk out my office door. She wants to know if she is able to finish early on Friday. I tell her she will need to speak to Miss Seat. Luke and I head home.

I know that there will be an email from Miss Seat regarding the meeting with Mr White. After fighting with my inner self for a few minutes I finally open the email.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Miss Steele

Owner,

Please find a copy of Miss Steele's new employment agreement.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Mr White

Owner,

Mr White has negotiated to use Miss Steele's second proposal with the following adjustment. Instead of him receiving 17.5% royalties he wants to receive 17% and Miss Steele be given .5% for all her effort that she has put into this manuscript. This has never been requested before can you please make a ruling on this matter.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

Shit he wants me to have .5% of his royalties. It doesn't sound like much but Mr White's book will more than likely exceed the sales prediction of 250,000 copies. Shutting down the owner email account I access the SIP server and continue working on my notes and suggestions for Jackie's Curse. That is what I am doing when Christian comes into the library. I save my work and tell him that there is an email that he needs to sort out. We take our usual position in my office chair then I show him the email. Christian responds to the email

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Mr White

Miss Seat,

After considering the matter I have come to the conclusion that it is Mr White's royalties and whatever he decides to do with them is his choice. Please allow his revised proposal to go ahead. Finalise the agreement so that we can get this book to the printers.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

When Christian hits send I have to say something.

"Christian why did you agree to Mr White's altered proposal?"

"Ana I know you have worked your arse off and if Mr White wants to reward you for your work then he should be allowed to. The money that you will receive is not coming out of the money that SIP is receiving. So please just accept the fact that Mr White wants to reward you for your hard work."

How can I argue with that reasoning? I shut down the computer and we head into the lounge room.

"Christian it is nearly Christmas. What are we going to be doing Christmas day? Are we having it here or going to your parents?"

"Ana I want Ray to come to Seattle and spend Christmas with us."

"Christian I want daddy here too. Thank you"

"Now to answer your questions Christmas eve I usually go to mom and dad's for a few hours. It is up to you if we do that this year. Then Christmas morning I plan on spending it here with you and Ray. Before the 3 of us head to Bellevue for a traditional Christmas lunch that mom prepares every year. After that we can return home and relax with Ray."

"That sounds perfect Christian. What about presents?"

"Ana I usually get Mom, Grandmother and Mia gift certificates. Dad and Grandfather I usually purchase their favourite scotch/whiskey and cigars. Elliot I usually get him access to a private box for the baseball."

"Christian I want to get something for your family. Can you give me some suggestions?"

"Ana you don't need to do that. I will add your name to my gifts this year. Trust me I spend enough on them without you spending your money as well. I do need your help though choosing something for Ray. What can you suggest?"

"I want to purchase a small gift for your family Christian. As for Ray anything fishing will make him happy."

What Christian doesn't realise is that I have already ordered presents for Grace, Grandma Trevelyan, Mia and Krystal already. I know what I am getting Carrick, Granddad Trevelyan and Elliot I just have to order them. As for Ray I will get him the same thing that I get him every year but I will also get him something else so that he has something to open when we are at Bellevue. Shit I need to find something for Gail, Taylor and Luke. That could be interesting, how can I get something for Taylor and Luke without them finding out. I might need Christian's help with that.


	77. Chapter 77

**Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

I organised for Mr White to come to SIP this morning at 9am to sign the official SIP contract for the publishing of his manuscript. Once the contract is signed then Miss Seat will send the manuscript to the printers. While the main part of the book is being printed the cover design will be finalised by the end of today and forwarded to the printers.

"Mr White congratulations on getting another manuscript published. If you would like to add any acknowledgements please notify Miss Seat by the end of today."

"Miss Steele I will stay here at SIP to work with the design team so that the cover design is finalised by the end of today. I will also have my acknowledgements to Miss Seat before I leave."

Mr White wishes me a good day and leaves the meeting room. I have a few minutes so I make a cup of tea and relax before Miss Seat and Ms Lo enter the meeting room. Luke is still sitting inside the door. Miss Seat introduces me to Ms Lo. They take a seat and Miss Seat hands the meeting over to me.

"Ms Lo I would like to make you an offer on behalf of Seattle Independent Publishing for your current manuscript that I have been working on."

I hand her the folder containing the offer. The offer that I proposed to Miss Seat is the offer that is being offered to Ms Lo. Methodically I go through the offer explaining everything in great detail. Ms Lo is making notes as I speak. Once I have finished explaining the offer I ask Ms Lo if she has any questions and she has none. I tell her to take a few days to go over the offer before returning to us to either sign the offer or to negotiate. Ms Lo leaves the meeting room with a smile on her face. Miss Seat tells me that she is certain that Ms Lo will accept the offer since it is her first manuscript.

"Miss Seat before you leave I need to fill you in on my meeting with Mr White. He has signed the contract. Currently he is down with the design team finalising the cover and he is going to see you before he leaves to give you his acknowledgements for the book."

"Thank you Miss Steele. I hope you have a lovely weekend and I will speak to you on Monday."

"Have a lovely weekend Miss Seat." Luke and I go back to my office. Miss Garner gives me the messages she has taken while I have been in the meetings. I am returning the calls when Miss Garner lets me know she is going for lunch. That means I have an hour before I head home. I grab my phone and secretly text Christian.

*I have my first signed book deal for SIP. Ana*

*I am so proud of you. Christian*

I am hanging up from the last call when Miss Garner returns and it is time for me to head home.

 **Christian's POV**

I just got a text message from Ana. Hell I am so proud of her. I buzz Andrea and tell her to make me unavailable from 4pm. Quickly I call Taylor and tell him we are leaving at 4pm but we have a few things to do before we get home. Tonight Ana and I are going to celebrate her first author signing for SIP. I phone Gail.

"Gail is Ana home yet?"

"No Mr Grey but she shouldn't be too far away. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually Gail it is you I want to speak to without Ana around. Whatever you have planned for dinner tonight, can it be frozen?"

"Yes Mr Grey I am making my Bolognese sauce. Do you want me to freeze it or leave it for tomorrow night's dinner?"

"Gail once it is cooked put enough in the fridge for me and Ana tomorrow night. Then take the rest to the staff quarters for you and Taylor. Also Gail we are not having this conversation."

"Mr Grey I understand. Good-bye Mr Grey."

Hell I hope Gail didn't get caught talking to me. I want to surprise Ana. Now I just have to find the perfect gift for Ana.

 **Ana's POV**

Gail looks a little sheepish when Luke and I arrive home. Usually lunch is ready and waiting but Gail is still putting the subs together. Luke excuses himself and takes his lunch with him. I assume he has gone into the security office. Gail and I talk about Christmas. I ask Gail about decorating the apartment and she tells me Christian doesn't usually decorate the apartment. Looks like Christian and I will be going shopping tomorrow for decorations, so we can at least get a tree and decorate it. I want to make our first Christmas together special.

In the library I connect to the SIP server and check my emails.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Mr White

Miss Steele,

Mr White has finalised the cover design and given me the acknowledgements he wants in the book. I have sent the acknowledgements to the printers.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Jackie's Curse

Miss Seat,

Please find attached the first few chapters of notes and suggestions for Jackie's Curse. I am emailing them to you as I don't have any contact details.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Jackie's Curse

Miss Steele,

The email address I have for the author of Jackie's Curse is Jackie's Curse at . All correspondence with the author has been via this email address.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

That is strange that we don't actually have a name for the author. I wonder how negotiations will go when Jackie's Curse is ready to be published. With the details Miss Seat gave me I email Jackie's Curse.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jackie's Curse  
Subject: Introduction

Jackie's Curse,

My name is Ana Steele and I am the Editor assigned to your manuscript. Please find attached my notes and suggestions for the first few chapters of Jackie's Curse. I will continue working on Jackie's Curse and email you my notes and suggestions. Once you have reworked the chapter's email them back to me.

If you have any questions please don't hesitate to email me.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

Minimising the email window I open the manuscript system, retrieve my notepad and continue working on Jackie's Curse.

 **Christian's POV**

Finally 4pm is here. I shut down everything and leave my office. Taylor is waiting for me at the elevator. On the way to Popsicle I give him a rundown of where I need to go before we head home. First off we are going to the florist for a beautiful boutique of flowers and a congratulations balloon for Ana. Next stop is Cartier for a little gift. I find a beautiful fountain pen which I have Ana's name engraved into. Finally the last stop is the wine cellar for a bottle of French champagne. Taylor drives home and helps me carry the items into the apartment. I put the bottle of champagne in the fridge. Place Ana's gift in my jacket pocket and take the bunch of flowers and head into the library. Standing at the doorway I can see Ana concentrating on her work. I watch her for a few minutes before I make my presence known.

"Hello Beautiful."

"Hello Christian, you startled me."

"I am sorry." I say as I walk over to her desk. "These are for you." I give her the bunch of flowers and kiss her cheek.

"They are beautiful Christian." She stands up. "I am going to take these to the kitchen and put them in a vase. Please take a seat so that we can go through a few things when I return."

 **Ana's POV**

Just after 4pm I have finished notes and suggestions for 3 more chapters of Jackie's Curse. I open the email window and email them off. Disconnecting from the SIP Server I open the owner email account.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Mr White

Owner,

Mr White has signed the deal. He has worked with our design team today to finalise the cover design. Also while he was here I had him write out his acknowledgements so that they could be sent to the printers. Mr White praises Miss Steele for her dedication and her professionalism. He said other things about Miss Steele but they have to be kept under wraps until the book is printed as he wants her to be the first person he gives the book too and allow her to read what he has written.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Mr White

Miss Seat,

Thank you for the update regarding Mr White. I personally am excited about Mr White's book being published as it is the first book that will be published since I took over SIP. Please keep me updated with the progress.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

I realise that I am the only one Miss Seat has emailed about. Aren't the other Editors doing their job properly? I fire off another email to Miss Seat.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Editor's Performance

Miss Seat,

Miss Steele's performance since she began here at SIP is outstanding. You need to put a fire cracker underneath the other Editors. How is it that Miss Steele can have reworked 2 manuscripts, a signed deal for one and the other in negotiations, while the other editors have very little to show for their time. I will be reviewing each Editors performance record over the weekend to see that they are working to SIP standards. If they are not working to SIP standards then they will need to be spoken to and reminded of the agreement that they signed which clearly outlined the SIP standards.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Christian can work on the performance reports and send the email. He deals with that kind of thing all the time at GEH.

Shit I need to respond to Miss Seat's request about having me acting Head of SIP for the 6 weeks.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Training for Miss Steele

Miss Seat,

Sorry for the delay but I have made my decision about Miss Steele being trained up to perform some of your duties while you are off work for the 6 weeks. Please proceed to start showing Miss Steele the basics after the New Year.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

"Hello Beautiful." Shit I didn't realise Christian was home. He scared me to death just then. I look towards him and he is holding a beautiful bunch of flowers with a congratulations balloon.

When I return from the kitchen Christian is sitting at my desk and there is a gift on the desk. He motions for me to take a seat. Once I am comfortable he speaks.

"Ana I could not let your first author signing go unnoticed. Please open your gift."

I open unwrap the gift and open the box to find an elegant black mother of pearl fountain pen from Cartier. Christian tells me that my name has been engraved on it and he shows me where my name is engraved in beautiful script writing.

"Christian it is beautiful. You didn't have to purchase this."

"Ana I wanted to get you something to mark this occasion. Maybe you can use this pen when you are signing deals with future authors."

I put the pen back in the box and thank Christian again for my gift and the flowers. Quickly I shut down the laptop. When I look at him he has the goofiest grin on his face and I realise that he is up to something else.

"Ana we need to have a shower and get dressed I have made reservations for us at the space needle for 7pm. Tonight we are celebrating."

"Christian, Gail has already started dinner."

"Gail and I spoke before you got home from work. Everything has been sorted."

That explains Gail's weird behaviour when I got home. I think Luke and I nearly caught her talking to Christian. As I stand up Christian swats my behind before telling me he will join me in the shower shortly. I take my time getting ready for a shower. Just as I am reaching into the shower to turn it on Christian enters the bathroom. Stepping into the shower Christian follows a few moments later. Christian washes my hair and then we wash each other before getting out and getting dried. We head into the bedroom to get dressed. I decide to wear a knee length light blue cocktail dress that mysteriously appeared in my closet a few weeks ago. While we are getting dressed I decide to talk to Christian about decorating the apartment.

"Christian I want to decorate the apartment for Christmas. I want this Christmas to be special as it is our first Christmas."

"Ana what will we need?"

"We will need a Christmas tree, ornaments, a star for the top of the tree, tinsel and some lights."

"Ok we can have a look online, compile a list and then we can go shopping for the items."

Wow that was easier than I thought. I thought Christian would fight me on this. The special Christmas ornament I ordered last week arrived today. I told Gail what I wanted to do and she told me to speak with Taylor so he could make sure the package is delivered without alerting anyone. Taylor is keeping it in the staff quarters until we have a tree and start to decorate it.

"Christian would you mind if we put the tree in the corner of the lounge room near the windows."

"Where ever you want to put the tree Ana is fine with me."

We talk a little more about decorating the apartment on the way to the space needle for dinner. The best part of dinner was the chocolate cake for dessert. Christian asks for half a cake to take home with us. I wonder what he has planned for that cake.

 **Saturday**

After breakfast Christian puts my laptop on the dining room table so we can do some research about Christmas trees and decorations. Christian and I found the tree that we want it's a fibre optic tree that we will decorate with glass baubles, tinsel and a flashing star. Christian and I also think it would be best if we order online and have the items sent express delivery. Once we have the items all ordered Christian asks me to join him in the library so we can review the performance records. Christian carries my laptop into the library and I go follow Christian into the library.

"Christian I don't feel comfortable knowing how the other Editor's are performing. I will leave you to access the master account of the manuscript login system and I will go read a book."

"I understand Ana. Please stay in the library and read your book. I want you close to me as I miss you too much when you are not with me."

I bring up the login screen for the manuscript system. Christian takes my hand and kisses my engagement ring. Leaning down I gently kiss him on the lips before I go to the lounge and start reading my book.

 **Christian's POV**

Logging into the master account I pull up Ana's performance record and print it out. I bring up all the other Editor's performance records and print them as well. Once I have all the employee performance records I start going through each one.

"Ana have you got a notepad that I can use to make notes?"

"Top draw, Christian. Do you think it is going to be that bad?"

"I think some employees are not doing their job. You are the only Editor Miss Seat has been emailing about. So let's see what these reports show."

After an hour I have 4 pages of issues with the performance records and the scary part is I have only reviewed the 3 other Editor's. I haven't even started on their assistants yet. While I am looking at the manuscript section I see that there is a large list of manuscripts that have not been assigned to an editor, is it because the Editor's are not requesting manuscripts to work on.

When I start looking into the assistant's performance records I can see that Miss Garner and Mrs Low are both performing well since they started. If Mrs Low is performing so well, why is the Editor performing so poorly? That is something Miss Seat needs to look into. I ask Ana to open the Owner email account. While she is standing leaning over opening the program my hands are on her arse giving it a squeeze. As she stands back up I give her arse one last squeeze and she returns to the lounge.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Performance Reports

Miss Seat,

I have viewed the performance records off all the Editors and their assistants. What I have found is a little disturbing. Miss Steele is the only Editor who is actually performing to SIP standards. The other Editors are all performing below the standards outlined in their employment agreement that they signed. I will be emailing all SIP Employees to remind them of their performance clauses in the employment agreements that they signed. They will be given 1 month to bring their performance record up to SIP Standards. Those employees who do not perform to the SIP Standards will be released.

Miss Garner and Mrs Low are the only 2 assistants who are performing at SIP standards. Since Mrs Low is performing so well why is the Editor performing so poorly?

Also I want to know why there is such a large list of unassigned manuscripts. Please start assigning manuscripts to the Editor's. Do not wait for them to request a new manuscript.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP


	78. Chapter 78

**Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

I know the shit will hit the fan, once the employees read the email that Christian sent last night while I was preparing dinner. He told me he sent out a blanket email to everyone and then he sent an email to Miss Seat, Miss Garner and Mrs Low, explaining that their performance records were perfectly fine. It will be interesting to see how they react. Thank goodness the Owner's identity is still an unknown to all the employees. Once the laptop is turned on I open my email account to see what the email says.

From: Owner  
To: All SIP Employees  
Subject: Performance Review

All Employees,

I conducted performance reviews on every employee over the weekend. What I found is rather disturbing. The performance records show that SIP standards are not being met. May I remind you that you ALL have performance clauses in the employment agreement you signed. You will be given 1 month to bring your performance record up to SIP Standards. If you fail to do so your employment will be terminated.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Holy shit he was to the point. But if that is what it takes then so be it. Between the poor performances by employees and Miss Summer stealing money, no wonder SIP was going backwards fast. I open the second email from the Owner.

From: Owner  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Performance Review

Miss Steele,

Please understand that the email you received addressed to ALL employees was a blanket email so that no individual was singled out for their job performance. You job performance is above and beyond the SIP Standards. Please keep up the outstanding work.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Miss Garner is knocking on my door and I know it is so we can go through my schedule. After we have gone through my schedule she asks

"Miss Steele, you would tell me if I was not performing to your standards? That email from the Owner had me a little worried even though they did send me a second email explaining that the first email was a blanket email so that none of the other employees would single me out. And that my performance record is above the SIP Standards."

"Miss Garner, the Owner would not email you and tell you that unless they meant it. Reading between the lines the other employees are being lazy and their laziness is costing SIP money. Would you be happy if you owned a company and you were paying your employees to do a job and they weren't doing their job but they still expect to be paid?"

"When you put it like that Miss Steele I can understand where the Owner is coming from. Thank you."

"Miss Garner, I would tell you if you were not performing to my standards. Trust me when I tell you that you are performing above my standards."

"Thank you again Miss Steele. I feel a lot better knowing that I am doing my job to your satisfaction."

Miss Garner leaves my office and leaves the door open. I can hear yelling coming from down the corridor. Luke is standing at my door not sure if he should stay with me or go investigate what the yelling is about. I tell Luke that WE are going to the lunch room to make a cup of tea. As we get closer to the lunch room the yelling is getting louder and then I hear a female voice. When we enter I see 2 of the Editor's and Miss Seat.

"Who the fuck, does the Owner think they are? How dare they threaten to terminate our employment if we don't meet their performance standards." The first Editor says loudly.

"They are the Owner of this company and they will do what they think is in the best interest of SIP. You were aware of the performance clauses when you signed your employment agreement. Just because the previous Owner and Head of SIP were lazy and never checked on your performances doesn't mean the new Owner is going to be the same. You are pissed off because you have been caught out rorting the system. Getting paid good money, to do as little as possible and the Owner has had enough." Miss Seat responds.

"So you are telling us that you agree with this? That if we don't perform to the new standards that we are gone?" The second Editor asks.

"Yes I agree. You were not the only ones to get an email from the owner regarding your performances. I got another email kicking my arse for things that I was not doing. So don't think I am above and beyond getting performance reviews because I am not and I too get reprimanded. My arse is on the line more than yours because of the fact that I am the Head of SIP and I should have picked up on the poor performances before the Owner did." Miss Seat says.

The Editor's just looked at Miss Seat when she revealed that she also was reprimanded for not doing things. She is right though she should have picked up on the poor performances before Christian did. Once I have made my cup of tea we head back to my office. Hopefully if I keep my head down the other Editor's will not speak to me about all this. I check my emails again.

From: Marlene Lo  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Contract

Miss Steele,

I have looked over the deal you tabled on Friday and after a great deal of consideration I would like to have a meeting with you on Wednesday to discuss this further. Please let me know what time suits you and I will be there.

Marlene Lo

* * *

I look at my schedule for Wednesday and decide to have the meeting at 12 noon on Wednesday. That way I can head home after the meeting. I reply

From: Ana Steele  
To: Marlene Lo  
Subject: Meeting

Ms Lo,

Our meeting is scheduled for 12noon on Wednesday. I will speak to you then.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

Looking up I see Miss Seat coming towards my office door. Shit did I do something wrong? I tell Luke to open the door for Miss Seat. She enters and sits in the chair on the other side of my desk.

"Miss Seat, what can I do for you?"

"Miss Steele I need to discuss something important with you." She says in a stern voice

"Oh ok." I say rather nervously.

"I have contacted the Owner about an issue that has come up. In February I am having an operation and will be required to take 6 weeks off work. Because of the length of time I will be off someone needs to be the Acting Head of SIP. I have spoken to the Owner about you standing in for me for those 6 weeks. The Owner has agreed and you will begin learning the basics when we return to work on January 2nd."

"I am speechless. Wont the other Editors be pissed off that they were overlooked?"

"Miss Seat you are the best performing Editor so why wouldn't you be offered the role?"

"What do you mean when you said when we return to work on January 2nd?"

"The SIP office will be close December 23rd and reopen on January 2nd. Nothing usually happens the week between Christmas and New Year's so SIP closes its doors. This also allows the employees to get away and see loved ones for the holidays."

We chat for a few more minutes and then Miss Seat leaves. Hell I wonder what Christian is going to do with GEH. Will he be taking that week off as well? I wouldn't even argue if he worked reduced hours from home that week. Lazing around with Christian sounds fantastic. I am going to discuss this with Christian tonight.

Opening the manuscript system I continue my notes and suggestions for Jackie's Curse. Miss Garner notifies me that she is going for lunch. That means I have an hour before it is time to head home.

When I get home I notice a pile of boxes near the breakfast bar. I take a seat while Gail puts my sub on a plate and passes it to me.

"Gail what are these boxes?" I say pointing to the floor.

"They arrived today at GEH and Taylor had Reynolds deliver them here to the apartment. From the information I got from Taylor they are the items you ordered on Saturday."

"Shit I didn't think they would arrive so quick. It is our Christmas tree and decorations. Gail do we have a gold or silver marking pen?"

"Ana I don't think we do. Would you like me to get one when I go out to do a few errands shortly?"

"Yes please Gail. I want to write our names on the glass baubles we purchased to hang on the tree."

"That sounds lovely Ana. I will purchase one of each colour."

I work on my notes and suggestions for Jackie's Curse until 4:30pm when I shut the manuscript system down send some emails.

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jackie's Curse  
Subject: Notes/Suggestions

Jackie's Curse,

Please find attached the next 3 chapters of notes and suggestions. I am waiting to receive your reworked chapters for the first 5 chapters. Until I receive them I will not be sending any more notes and suggestions. Not sending the reworked chapters is delaying the process.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

After a few minutes my email program pings. It is an email from Jackie's Curse.

From: Jackie's Curse  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Chapters

Miss Steele,

I am sorry for the delay. Please find attached the reworked chapters.

Jackie's Curse

* * *

From: Ana Steele  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Jackie's Curse

Miss Seat I have finally received the first 5 reworked chapters. I will upload them to the system tomorrow morning, if you would like to have a look. Over the next few days I will read the reworked chapters.

Ana Steele  
Editor, SIP

* * *

I disconnect from the SIP Server and open the Owner email account.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Email to Employee's

Owner,

Today I was confronted in the lunch room by 2 of the Editors. They are not happy about the email you sent regarding the performance reviews. I spoke with them calmly and explained that they were not the only ones who had performance reviews done. They were a little shocked when I told them that I too had a performance review done and that you even pulled me up on some of the things that I was not doing. Hopefully this will stop the crap and they will start doing their job to SIP standards. They know what the consequences are and they have been warned.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Re: Email to Employee's

Miss Seat,

Should the employee's have any more issues ask them to email the issues to you so that you can forward them onto me.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Miss Steele

Owner,

I spoke with Miss Steele about starting to learn the basics of my job starting on January 2nd. She was a little concerned that the other Editor's may get a little nasty. I reminded her that her performance is above and beyond SIP standards and that is why she is being asked to do this.

Also I am not sure if you remember that SIP will be close at 5pm on the 23rd December and reopen on January 2nd.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Re: Miss Steele

Miss Seat,

You are correct about Miss Steele being allowed to fill your role for those 6 weeks. It is because of her performance record that she was chosen.

Thank you for the reminder about the office closure over the Christmas/ New Year period.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

 **Christian's POV**

I arrive home and see the boxes that Taylor told me he had sent here to Escala. Gail tells me Ana is still in the library. When I get to the library door I see her shutting the lid on the laptop.

"Why, hello there beautiful."

"Hello Christian. Did you see the boxes that arrived for us today?"

"Yes I did. When would you like to start putting the tree and decorations up?"

"Can we go do it now? And while we are doing it I need to discuss something about SIP with you."

"Oh that doesn't sound good."

"Well it depends."

"Ok let's get changed out of our work clothes and into something more comfortable before we go start on the boxes."

Once we are both changed. Christian moves the boxes into the lounge room and places them near where the tree is going to be positioned. I go to the kitchen and Gail gives me the 2 marking pens so I put them in my pocket. Grabbing 2 glasses I pour us each a glass of wine and head back to the lounge room.

"Christian can you remember in the paperwork for SIP what was said about what happens over Christmas?"

"Ana I vaguely remember that the office is shut down allowing staff time to go away for the holidays."

"Miss Seat told me today that SIP will close on December 23rd and reopen on January 2nd."

"That seems fair enough. Most of the authors will be spending time with loved ones and won't be working on manuscripts."

"Christian what happens at GEH during that time?"

"Ana, I have minimal staff working. I normally bring a heap of work home with me and work from home during that time. However this year I won't be."

"Christian, please do not neglect GEH because SIP will be closed. I was actually going to ask for a few manuscripts to be assigned to me so that I can do some work during that time because I know you will have some GEH work that will need to be attended too."

"Ana, you are right there will be some GEH work that will not be able to wait until everyone is back on deck on January 2nd. But we will be spending some quality time together Ana."

"I know we will spend some quality time together Christian. Maybe we can even give Gail and Taylor a few days off and lock ourselves away here at Escala."

"I like the idea of a few days of just us. Leave it with me."

Christian opens the box containing the Christmas tree. We set it up in the corner like we discussed and plug it in to make sure it works. Christian opens the next box.

"Ana why are there so many glass balls?"

"Christian I wanted us to hang a glass bauble on our tree for your mom, dad, Elliot, Mia, Krystal, Daddy, you, me, Taylor, Gail and Luke. I have a pen so that we can write each person's name on the bauble."

"Ana, that is perfect."

"Christian, how about you call your parents, Elliot & Krystal and Mia to ask them to come over, so that they can put their bauble on our tree."

While he is calling his parents I sneak to the security office and ask Taylor for my special gift. He returns a few moments later with the box. I return to the lounge room and place the box behind me on the lounge. When he is finished making the calls he tells me Elliot and Krystal will be here shortly and his parents and Mia will be about an hour.

"Christian I wanted something special to mark this occasion so I got this for us." I hand him the box and tell him to open it. Christian looks like he is going to shed a tear when he lifts the glass bauble out of the box and reads the message. _Christian & Ana's First Christmas_ written in beautiful cursive script.

"Ana this is perfect. When did you get this?"

"Christian I ordered it online and when it was delivered to Taylor at GEH he kept it hidden for me."

"Ana will you help me place this on the tree. This will always be the first decoration to be put on our Christmas tree."

Together we place our first Christmas bauble on the tree. I take a seat back on the lounge and start to write the names on the baubles. Christian puts the star on top of the tree and decorates the tree with the tinsel.

When everyone has arrived we are sitting in the lounge room. Christian and I hand out the glass baubles.

"Ana thought it would be special if we all had a bauble on our Christmas tree. As you can see there is already one bauble on the tree and that will always be the first one on our tree. It represents Ana and my first Christmas. Please place you bauble on our tree."

"That is a splendid idea Ana." Grace says as she stands to go place her bauble on the tree.

Every one else also agrees that it is a fantastic idea. Since daddy is not here I put his bauble on the tree. I tell Christian that I am going to go get Gail, Taylor and Luke so that they can put their bauble on the tree themselves. Gail is in the kitchen, while Taylor and Luke are in the security office. I ask them all to come to the lounge room. They stand near the lounge and I give them their bauble.

"Gail, Taylor and Luke, please put your baubles on our Christmas tree."

Standing back looking at our tree, it looks beautiful with all the glass baubles hanging off it. Christian turns the tree on, our tree is now complete. Gail, Taylor and Luke return to what they were doing previously. 30 minutes later every one leaves so Christian and I have our dinner.

 **Wednesday**

My morning has been flat out. Between the phone calls and working on notes and suggestions for the latest manuscript. Ms Lo will be here in 15 minutes so I need to shut down my computer and pack it away so that I am ready to leave.

Luke follows me to the meeting room, places my things on the table and goes to wait outside the door. When Ms Lo arrives she takes a seat and we get straight down to business.

"Ms Lo you said that you had a few things you would like to discuss regarding the contract that I gave you."

"Yes Miss Steele. I want to negotiate my author royalties." She tells me.

"Ms Lo, I will need to ask Miss Seat to join us for this meeting will you give me a few moments." I step outside of the meeting room and call Miss Seat. Thankfully she answers and I explain what is happening and she tells me that she will be a few minutes. So I go back into the meeting room.

"Miss Seat will join us in a few minutes. I had to ask her to come because I am only new to this and she needs to give the final approval on all negotiations."

Miss Seat enters the meeting room and takes a seat beside me. Ms Lo looks a little intimidated by Miss Seat. Was she hoping that she could persuade me into giving her a better deal without seeking approval?

"Miss Seat, Miss Steele I want to negotiate my author royalties. I don't think that 15% should be allocated to marketing. If that was lower, my author royalties could be increased."

"Ms Lo, you are a new author that has not had any exposure to the reading world. If we don't maximise your marketing strategies then you run the risk of the book failing to sell."

"Would you consider giving me 10.5% author royalties? That will leave 14.5% for marketing purposes."

Miss Seat is taking her time thinking about what Ms Lo is proposing. Finally Miss Seat speaks.

"If I was to increase your author royalties to 10.5% would you sign the contract negotiations right now?"

"Miss Seat I will sign immediately if you offer me the 10.5% author royalties."

"Ms Lo can I please have a few minutes to alter the contract to reflect what we have just agreed on and then I will return so that this can be signed." Miss Seat says before she leaves the room.

She returns a few minutes later carrying a new author contract. Ms Lo re-reads the new contract before she signs. Since I am the Editor I need to sign the document as well. I use the pen that Christian purchased for me after my signing with Mr White. Finally Miss Seat signs off on the deal.

"Congratulations. Ms Lo have you considered what you would like cover design to be? I can make a time for you to meet with our design team later in the week. Since we are this close to Christmas your book will not be sent to the printers until after January 2nd. That gives us until December 23rd to finalise the cover design."

"Thank you, Miss Seat and Miss Steele. I will ring and organise a time."

Ms Lo leaves the meeting room and Miss Seat tells me that she was actually willing to go to 11% author royalties but since Ms Lo was only asking for 10.5% that is all we had to give her. When Miss Seat leaves Luke enters the room. He carries some of my things back to my office. I make sure I have everything and I leave SIP.

Just before 5pm I check the Owner email account and see that Miss Seat has emailed.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Author signing

Owner,

Miss Steele has successfully signed another author to SIP. Ms Lo wanted to negotiate her author royalties and Miss Steele made sure that I was told immediately and she asked that I join the meeting. Once I joined the meeting Ms Lo was asking for .5% more in author royalties. She agreed to sign the deal immediately if SIP agreed to 10.5% author royalties. So Miss Steele now has 2 authors who have signed book deals in the last week.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Re: Author signing

Miss Seat,

Thank you for the update regarding Ms Lo's negotiations.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

I shut everything down. When Christian comes home I will tell him about today and Miss Seats email. I take a seat at the breakfast bar and wait.


	79. Chapter 79

**Sunday – 1 week until Christmas**

 **Ana's POV**

At the moment Christian is in his study again finalising some work for a meeting tomorrow. So I have put all the parcels that were delivered this week on the dining room table along with the wrapping paper and sticky tape. Since it is a week until Christmas I thought I better start wrapping the presents. I have organised with Luke and Taylor to go Christmas shopping for Christian tomorrow after I finish at SIP. Miss Seat has given me the afternoon off since I promised to make up the hours over the weekend. So yesterday I spent 4 hours working while Christian was in his study working.

I begin with Grace's present which is a beautiful soft leather briefcase that she can use for work. Mia, I have gotten a manicure set along with OPI nail polishes including nail hardener and anti-chip top coat. For Grandma Trevelyan I got some craft books, since she is into arts and crafts, and some materials for her to use. Krystal, with Elliot's help, I got a nice jacket that she can wear when she goes out to dinner with Elliot. At the moment Krystal wears one of Elliot's jackets.

The men were easier to buy for especially since Christian was buying them alcohol. I ordered 5 decanters and 5 sets of 2 whiskey glasses that match the decanter. Then I had their names engraved into the glasses. Christian's I had _Our first Christmas_ also engraved on the glasses. Daddy's whiskey glasses I had _Daddy, I Love you always, Annie_ engraved into them. Of course I got daddy the usual socks, handkerchiefs and I also got him a few fishing items.

Finally I have all the presents that I have so far wrapped up. I sneak Christian's gift to Taylor's office. He told me where to hide it. The other presents are placed under our Christmas tree. I place the presents that will be opened at Bellevue to one side. Then I place Daddies presents that he will open here Christmas morning under the other side of the tree. At the moment the Bellevue side of the tree has a lot more presents. That is until I can get the rest of my Christmas shopping done tomorrow. I go to the library and get my notepad off my desk so that I can make a list of who I have still got to buy for and suggestions. Once I am in the lounge room sitting down I start to write my list. Shit this is harder than I thought. I have thought of 2 possible things for Gail but nothing for Taylor and Luke. Christian is going to have to help me. Right on queue Christian comes out of his study and joins me on the lounge.

"Christian I want to get something small for Gail, Taylor and Luke. So far I have cookbooks since Gail loves to try new recipes and pamper pack as suggestions for Gail but nothing for Taylor and Luke. Can you suggest anything?"

"Shit I never really thought about gifts for them. I usually give them a Christmas bonus. Maybe you could get them some new ties or maybe some cufflinks."

Why didn't I think of that? How am I going to get the cufflinks for Taylor and Luke when Luke is with me all the time?

"Christian, how am I going to be able to go to the Jewellers?"

He picks up his phone and makes a call. "Hello this is Christian Grey. Sorry to bother you but I need a private viewing this evening at 7pm ... We are looking at Cufflinks. ... Yes more than one set... Thank you. We will see you at the rear entrance at 7pm." He hangs up the phone. "There you go. We have access to the Jewellers tonight after they close."

 **Christian's POV**

Since we are going out we have a light snack before we head to the Jewellers. We will get some dinner on the way home. Taylor is driving us but he is remaining in the car since the store is closed and we will be locked inside with the store owner and the store security. When we arrive Taylor escorts us to the rear entrance and stays outside the door when we head inside. The owner asks me what we are looking at. I tell him that it is Ana who is purchasing not me. Ana explains that she is looking at purchasing some cufflinks. While Ana is talking to the store owner I look around the store looking to see what I could get Ana for Christmas. Looking around I notice a few items that I would like to get for Ana. I make a mental note and will ring the store manager tomorrow.

 **Ana's POV**

The store manager shows me the cufflinks and I immediately notice the airplane cufflinks. I try not to show my interest in them so Christian doesn't notice. Christian goes and looks around the store. While Christian is occupied I tell the store owner that I want to purchase the airplane cufflinks but I can't purchase them today and that after we leave I want him to put them aside and I will be back tomorrow to pay for them and collect them. Finally I narrow it down to 4 sets of cufflinks and I ask Christian for his opinion. Eventually I decide to get the horseshoe cufflinks for Luke and 4 leaf clover cufflinks for Taylor. I also decide that I am going to order a few ties for them online and have them delivered. When we get home I will talk to Christian about this when we get home. As we go to leave the store Christian thanks the owner and we leave. When we get in the car Christian orders Chinese and we drive to collect it. Taylor gets the Chinese and then drives us home.

 **Monday**

I am so glad that my work day is over today. Miss Seat was on the war path since something happened with one of the Editors. I am really dreading Christian reading that email. There is no way I am going to deal with it. As Luke and I enter the reception area of SIP Reynolds stands and tells me that he will be accompanying me and Luke this afternoon. I tell them that I need to go to the Jewellers. Before we head to the jewellers we have some lunch at the cafe near SIP. When we arrive at the jewellers I ask to speak to the owner. He comes out of the office and when he sees it is me he goes back into his office and returns with a small bag. I pay for the purchase and we leave the store. Luke and Reynolds have no idea what is in the bag. The next stop is the bookstore where I purchase 2 new cookbooks for Gail. Also I go into the pamper store and purchase a relaxation bath pamper pack for Gail. While I am here I also purchase another 4 pamper packs. On the way to work this morning I asked Luke for some suggestions for Christian. He wasn't real helpful. But he did make me think of something that Christian may enjoy. We make our way to the model store. I go straight to the boys section and find what I am looking for. Luke is standing beside me and I start looking at the model kits. I make sure that the helicopter is solar powered. The plane Luke helps me with since I have never seen Christian's plane. As for the boat I try and find one that is similar to the Grace. I actually think I have finished my Christmas shopping. All the bags are carried to the car then we head back to SIP so that Reynolds can drive back to GEH. Luke and I head home. I make sure that the gifts that I purchased from the pamper shop and the bookstore are hidden in the library with the cufflinks that I purchased last night. All the other gifts are placed in the dining room.

"Gail can you please join me in the dining room. I need you opinion on a few of the gifts I purchased."

"Ok Ana."

I open the bag from the jewellers and show Gail the cufflinks that I purchased for Christian.

"Ana he is going to love them. You know boys and their toys." We both start to giggle.

"Oh Gail, that is only the start of it." I say as I find the bag from the model store and start pulling out the model kits. That sets her off again this time though she is really laughing. We are both laughing so hard that Luke comes to see what we are doing. I point to the model kits and say "Christian" and he realises that we are laughing about giving them to Christian and he even starts to chuckle.

"You better hope he has a LOT of patience Ana." Luke says.

When we finally stop laughing I realise I don't have long to get Christian's gifts wrapped. Gail and Luke leave me to it. I wrap each of the model kits separately. Once I have wrapped all of Christian's gifts I place them under the tree with daddy's gifts. Since I can't wrap the other presents while I have company I decide to go sit at the breakfast bar and talk to Gail.

 **Christian's POV**

It's 4pm and I finally am getting the chance to ring the jewellers about the item I seen last night. I ask to speak with the owner when he comes on the phone I tell him who it is.

"Last night when I was in the store I found an item that I would like to purchase."

"Yes Mr Grey. If you tell me what the item is I will have it put aside for you."

"It was the butterfly egg ring/earring holder." That is the best way to say it. It was 2 large eggs that have been joined together. Part of the shell has been cut and hinged so that you can open it up and place your rings/earrings inside. The hinged lids have been painted to look like a butterfly.

"Yes Mr Grey. I will put that away for you right now."

"I will have my security personnel named Reynolds collect the item tomorrow morning. He will finalise the payment."

That is done. Now I have to think about my other gifts for Ana. Ana is not into all the fancy stuff like Mia so it is no good asking Mia for help. Although I would like her to have another spa day like she had when I proposed. I call the spa and request a full day VIP treatment package gift certificate. Also I ask what the 3 hour VIP package includes. I am told that it includes manicure, pedicure, face scrub, a body peel and 1 hour massage, so I ask for 12 of those to be used in the next 12 months.

Hell thinking of gifts is a hell of a lot harder than gift certificates that I usually purchase. I need something else for Ana but I am completely clueless. Grabbing my phone I call Ray.

"Hello Ray. I am calling to ask for your help. Christmas is nearly here and I am struggling to think of something that Ana might like for Christmas. Can you help?"

"Hello Christian. I thought you might struggle. Ana loves tigers. So anything to do with Tigers she will love."

"Thank you Ray you are a life saver. Will you still be arriving Friday night?"

"Yes Christian I will be arriving Friday afternoon. Remember you agreed to shut the store at 2pm on Friday."

"Oh I did too. Ray I will let you get back to work. Bye Ray, I will see you Friday afternoon."

"Good-bye Christian."

I know just the place that should have a tiger wall hanging. Quickly I call the store and ask to speak with the store manager. I explain who I am and what I am looking for. They tell me they have numerous tiger items in stock so I ask them to put them aside and ask if I can come to the store tomorrow morning at 8am. They agree to open the store especially for me. I thank them and hang up. When I leave my office Taylor is waiting by the elevator.

Finally we are home and Ana is sitting at the breakfast bar talking to Gail. I kiss her gently before heading to our bedroom to get changed. Ana follows me and sits on the bed while I change.

"Christian there has been some issues at SIP today. I know there will be emails regarding this but I didn't want to deal with them so I have left them for you. The less I know about this issue the better."

"Ana is it really that bad?"

"Christian, Miss Seat was fuming when I seen her so I stayed well clear of her."

"Ok you better start up your laptop so I can access the owner emails and see what happened."

In the library Ana puts her laptop on the desk and sits on the lounge with her book. I open the laptop and switch it on. When I open the Owner email account I can see 3 emails from Miss Seat.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Barry Phillips

Owner,

We just had a situation with Barry Phillips. He was one of the editors who I emailed you about last Monday. Actually he was the one asking who the f**k do you think you are threatening to terminate their employment because of their lack of performance.

After his outburst in my office I have instructed him to go take a 30 minute UNPAID break to think about what he said to me. I will not discuss what he said at this point in time.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Barry Phillips 2

Owner,

Barry Phillips has just left my office after he returned from the break I sent him on. The way he spoke to me is downright despicable. His voice was sleazy and the innuendo was unbearable. It is sexual harassment and that is why I he will be getting a written warning regarding his behaviour.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Barry Phillips 3

Owner,

I asked Barry to return to my office. When he arrived I gave him his written warning. The verbal abuse that followed was horrendous. He even went as far as threatening me. Hell he even told me I was fucking the owner and that is why I got the position as Head of SIP. I told him to leave the building and not return until tomorrow. Unfortunately Ana and her CPO had already left by the time I asked Barry to my office.

Can you please confirm I have grounds to terminate his employment at SIP effective immediately?

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

HOLY FUCK. I am glad Ana was out of the building for the last confrontation. I can't deal with this in the library I am going to have to go to my study so Ana doesn't hear what is going on since she made it very clear that she doesn't want to know. Leaning down I kiss the top of her head before I speak.

"Ana, I have to go to my study and make a few calls since you don't want to know what is going on."

"Christian you stay here I will go out and talk to Gail until you are finished."

She stands and leaves the library. I call Taylor and tell him to come to the library. When he arrives I show him the emails and explain my plan of action he tells me he has a female who we can put in reception as a covert and that he will organise Reynolds to go with dad.

When I call dad he is still at the office. I realise that this will be better dealt with face to face so I ask dad to come straight over. He tells me he will be here in 20 minutes. I leave the library and go to Ana as I need her to calm me down. She asks if it is sorted and I tell her that dad is coming over to discuss it with me. We go to the lounge room with a glass of wine each and enjoy some quiet time together until dad arrives.

Dad follows me to the library. I tell him that I need him to be the legal representative for the owner of SIP tomorrow morning at 8am. He looks confused until I show him the emails that Miss Seat sent today. He is shocked. I explain what Taylor has put in place for tomorrow regarding covert security in reception. Dad tells me he will stay at SIP until all this is sorted. I thank dad and he leaves. Now that I know what is going to happen tomorrow I email Miss Seat.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: TERMINATE

Miss Seat,

I will have my legal representative Mr Carrick Grey at SIP tomorrow morning at 8am. Mr Grey will have security with him who will ensure that Mr Phillips doesn't come near you until Mr Grey is ready to speak with him. Mr Grey will take your statement regarding what happened with Mr Phillips. Please contact payroll and have them total Mr Phillips wages NO entitlements as today is his last day. Once they have a total for you please tell Mr Grey as he will have money for Mr Phillips wages. During the meeting Mr Phillips will be given his termination papers and his final payment check. Security will escort Mr Phillips to his office to remove his personal belongings and he will be escorted from the building.

Tomorrow morning you will have a new receptionist who is actually covert security. She will be stationed in reception to make sure Mr Phillips does not enter SIP and if any other security issues arise then you are to contact her. Her name is Darlene Hogg.

Miss Seat I am sorry you had to go through all of this today.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

I hit send and shut down the computer and go to Ana in the lounge room.


	80. Chapter 80

**Tuesday**

 **Carrick's POV**

I arrive at SIP just before 8am and Reynolds is already waiting for me at the front door. Just before go inside, Reynolds hands me an envelope and I know that it is money. We walk into reception and I tell the receptionist that I have an appointment with Miss Seat. The receptionist asks if I know where to go and I tell her yes. When we arrive I knock on Miss Seat's office door. She shows me in to her office and Reynolds is standing outside the office door.

"Miss Seat would you mind if I recorded what you are about to tell me? This way I can have Darlene type it up as an official statement for you to sign."

"That is fine Mr Grey. Obviously the Owner has filled you in about my new 'receptionist'."

"Yes the Owner has told me everything regarding the changes."

After I have taken her statement I am shocked at what she told me. I now understand why she didn't want to tell the Owner every little detail. What Miss Seat has told me along with the clauses in the employment agreement Mr Phillips has nothing that he can come back at SIP with. I ask Miss Seat to get Darlene to come to her office. Once Darlene arrives I explain to her what I need her to do and she leaves.

"Miss Seat, when I ask Mr Phillips to join us please don't speak to him. Let me do the talking. If he makes you uncomfortable at anytime please let me know and we will take a break or I will finish the meeting on my own. Reynolds will be in the room when the meeting happens."

"Mr Grey, I need to see this through to the end for my own closure. Barry Phillips will not get the better of me. I am the Head of SIP on my own merits not because of who he thinks I am sleeping with. Please believe me when I say I don't have any idea who the Owner is. For all I know it could actually be you."

Right last name, wrong first name I think to myself. I think I will show Christian the statement that Darlene is typing up. Not sure I could tell him without blowing a valve. Miss Seat's phone rings when she answers the phone she writes down something then hangs up.

"Mr Grey, that was the payroll department on the phone. The final payment amount for Mr Phillips is $505. They will send up the payslip and a wages envelope with the details already filled in. All that will have to be done is the money put inside."

"Miss Seat can you please ask one of the assistants to get me a coffee white with 2 sugars. Reynolds will walk with you to the assistant's desk."

When she leaves the room I take out the envelope Reynolds handed me and take out the money and count out Mr Phillips wages and place it in the envelope the remaining money I place in the inside pocket of my suit jacket. Miss Seat returns with Reynolds. A few minutes later an assistant arrives with my coffee. Miss Seat introduces the assistant as Miss Garner and she explains that Miss Garner is Ana's assistant. We talk for a little longer and then Darlene returns with 3 copies of the statement for Miss Seat to sign.

 **Statement of Miss Jodie Seat, Head of SIP as told to Carrick Grey, Lawyer.**

 _On Monday morning Mr Barry Phillips came to my office. He started talking to me again about the email that we all received the previous Monday about our work performances that the Owner had reviewed. Mr Phillips started carrying on about the new Owner hiding behind a screen and what kind of Owner has such strict employment agreements. He raised his voice and started swearing about the new Owner being such a fuck wit. When Mr Phillips finished his rant I told him to go take a 30 minute UNPAID break and he left my office._

 _An hour later Mr Phillips returned to my office. He leant against my desk as close to me as possible. After asking 3 times he finally went and sat in the chair on the other side of my desk. Again Mr Phillips was carrying on about the Owner. He was calling me rather rude names and making sexual comments. For example: how he would like to see me bent over my desk or how he would like to have me on my desk. As soon as he left my office I emailed the owner and then I wrote up a written warning for My Phillips behaviour as well as the sexual context of his conversations with me. I didn't ask for any of the comments that he made._

 _Miss Steele and her CPO left at 1pm as usual and at 1:30pm I asked for Mr Phillips to come to my office. By this time I had calmed down and was ready to speak with him regarding his behaviour and comments. When he arrived at my office I was standing he stood as close to me as he possible could and was touching me. I pushed him away and sat down at my desk. He pulled the chair around to my side of the desk and sat down. Again he was trying to touch me and saying that he wants me. I moved my chair away slightly and handed him the written warning. Once he read the warning he started yelling at me, telling me that I was a useless editor, and that I only got the Head of SIP position because I am sleeping with the Owner. Calling me a prick tease claiming that the clothes I wear turn him on so much that he can't concentrate on his work and that is why his work performance is so low. He told me that if I was to sleep with him then he would not say anything about me and the Owner. I tried to tell him that I don't know who the Owner is and he didn't believe me. He just continues on about having me and that he has fantasies about fucking me in my office. I couldn't handle it so I told him to go home for the rest of the day. Then I left my office and went to Miss Steele's office as I know she had left. Miss Garner came in 20 minutes later and told me he had left my office. Before I returned to my office I called reception to make sure he had left the building. Immediately I emailed the owner about what happened._

 **End of Statement**

Now that the statements are signed I tell Miss Seat to have Mr Phillips come to her office. I ask Reynolds to come into the office. Miss Seat stays behind her desk and I am sitting on her side of the desk. Mr Phillips is show to his chair and Reynolds stands behind Mr Phillips.

"Mr Phillips. My name is Carrick Grey and I am the legal representative for the Owner of SIP. The Owner has asked me to be here today to speak with you." I can see that his is totally shocked.

"Mr Grey. I don't know why you are here and why the Owner would want you to speak to me."

You have got to be fucking kidding me. Does he think I am that dumb? I glance at Miss Seat and she is nervous. But I continue on

"Mr Phillips. Yesterday you had numerous altercations with Miss Seat. Your behaviour towards her was inexcusable. Miss Seat has grounds to file a sexual harassment case against you and if she does she will win and your reputation will be ruined. Your employment here at SIP is being terminated effective immediately." I hand him the termination papers. Then I continue. "Now you have 2 options Mr Phillips. You can go quietly and nothing more will be said about the sexual harassment. Or you can fight the termination and you will be facing sexual harassment charges which will ruin your career. What will your decision be?"

"I will leave quietly. But she still is a fucking prick tease."

"Mr Phillips I still need you to read and sign a document before you leave." I hand him a Non-Disclosure Agreement that outlines he is not allowed to speak about his employment at SIP since the new Owner took over. Nor can he discuss anything about Miss Seat or his termination. Christian doesn't know about this NDA but I thought to cover all bases that I would have him sign one. There are 3 copies that he needs to sign. He reads the document then signs all 3 copies.

"Please go with Reynolds to your office and pack your personal belongings and leave the premises. Never return to SIP."

"You happy now, you fucking whore. Who will be the next person you fuck to climb your way to the top? That's right you have already fucked your way to the top here at SIP."

"ENOUGH Mr Phillips, leave this office NOW."

After he leaves with Reynolds I talk with Miss Seat for a few more minutes before I leave.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor and I left this morning and headed straight for my 8am meeting with the store owner. She shows me her tiger wall hangings. I find a beautiful picture of a Tiger lying in the snow. Immediately I tell the owner that I want it and I continue looking at the other tiger wall hangings. I find a second wall hanging which is half the size of the first one and it is of a Tiger and a cub. The adult Tiger is licking the side of the cub's face. I can't resist so I tell the owner I want it as well. She wraps up my purchases once I have paid for them. Taylor carries them to the car when we leave. We head to GEH. Shit I need to wrap these presents before I go home tonight. Since we are nearly at GEH I tell Taylor to get Reynolds to buy some wrapping paper on his way back to GEH. Taylor starts chuckling.

"Sir, are you going to wrap Miss Steele's gifts?"

"Yes Taylor. How hard can it be Taylor?"

Taylor is still chuckling when we arrive at GEH. I have him carry the package to my office so that I can wrap them once Reynolds returns. Firing up the computer I deal with the emails that are waiting. Since we are starting to wind down for Christmas break my appointments are at a bare minimum. However I still have all the reports to work through. That is what I am doing when Andrea announces that dad is here. I tell her to send him straight in.

"Morning, How did things go?"

"Morning, Things went fine. I have some documents that you may find interesting. Please read them and if you have any questions just ask."

He hands me a folder and I realise that dad is talking this way because it is SIP business, not GEH business. I place the folder on my desk.

"Dad, how is mom going with planning Christmas? Is there anything Ana and I can do?"

"Christian your mother has everything under control. The only thing your mother wants you to do is to turn up with Ana and Ray. She is actually excited to have Ana and Ray joining us for Christmas."

"Dad I am actually looking forward to Ana and I spending our first Christmas together. I am actually waiting for Reynolds to arrive with the wrapping paper so I can wrap Ana's gifts that I purchased this morning."

Dad looks a little shocked when I told him that I actually went shopping for Ana's gift and that I am going to wrap it. Usually I use gift bags and gift certificate envelopes. I will still do that for most of the presents but I want to personally wrap Ana's. We talk for another 20 minutes and Dad leaves. Just as dad leaves Reynolds arrives with the wrapping paper. I ask Andrea for some sticky tape and head back into my office to tackle the presents. After 2 attempts at trying to wrap the smaller wall hanging I ask Andrea to come and show me how it is done. She talks me through it step by step and I manage to wrap it neatly. I tackle wrapping the larger one with minimal guidance from Andrea.

The folder dad handed me is sitting on my desk and it gets the better of me. I open the folder and start reading the documents. The first document is Miss Seat's statement. Mr Phillips better hope we never cross paths. When I see the second document I smile, dad had Mr Phillips sign an NDA. Smart thinking dad and the last document is a copy of his termination papers. These documents will be filed in the SIP filing cabinet at home. Now we have to decide what to do next. Do we find a replacement for Mr Phillips or do we keep 3 Editors. I will talk to Ana about it when I get home.

At 3pm there is nothing left for me to do so I decide to go home. When I arrive home I sneak Ana's presents into my office. Then I fire up the computer and search for one last gift for Ana. Eventually I find what I am looking for. I order it and have it sent express mail to GEH. They guarantee it will be delivered by Friday. I am not sure how I am going to wrap it. Maybe a giant gift bag or a Christmas sack will be easier. Since it is nearly 5pm I head into the library to see Ana.

"Hi, Cupcake. How has your day been?"

"Hi, Popsicle. My day has been long. What about yours?"

"It has been interesting."

"Is that all I am going to get?"

"Yes beautiful that is all you are going to get unless you want the low down on what happened at SIP this morning."

"No I don't really want to know the in depth details. And before you ask I have not checked the Owner account emails. I thought you could deal with them considering."

"Gee thanks." I say playfully as I poke her in the ribs.

"Poking me there Mr Grey isn't going to help you." She says with a gleam in her eye.

Her playful side is emerging. Tonight could be a rather interesting night. But first off I need to deal with the Owner emails first.

"Baby, can you please give me 30 minutes to sort out the SIP mess. Then I am all yours. I will be at your mercy for the rest of the night."

"Okay I will go start planning what I am going to do to you." She giggles and leaves the library.

I open the Owner email account and find the dreaded email.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Mr Phillips

Owner,

Barry Phillips has agreed to leave quietly. Darlene has just notified me that He and Reynolds have left the building. Please notify staff that he no longer works at SIP.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: All SIP Employees  
Subject: Barry Phillips

All Employees,

Barry Phillips no longer works for SIP. I will remind you that any kind of workplace bullying or harassment will NOT be tolerated.

In the New Year I will assess the Editor situation and determine if Mr Phillips will be replaced.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

I shut down Ana's laptop and go looking for her. Eventually I find her in our bathroom. She is relaxing in the bath with her eyes closed. So I strip naked and climb into the bath at the other end. As I lower myself into the bath she opens her eyes and she instantly starts staring at my hard cock. Just the sight of her naked in the bath was enough to make me hard.

 **Ana's POV**

Opening my eyes I see Christian glorious cock rock hard and standing at attention and I can't help but stare. I can't help myself and I speak

"Mr Grey I think someone is rather happy to see me."

"Oh cupcake my cock is always happy to see you, but most of the time he is restrained by clothes. Apparently I can't walk around naked all the time. Although it would be a hell of a lot more comfortable if I could."

"Popsicle, if you were to walk around naked all the time neither of us would get anything done."

"Maybe we can try this theory out next week while we are both home."

"You are on, how about we make it interesting. How much work do you think we will get done between 8am and 5pm with us both being naked?"

"In the 9 hour period I think we will get at least 4 hours of work done before we give into our desires." He says.

I can't help but giggle as I respond "I think we will be flat out getting 1 hour worth of work done before we end up having sex."

"You are on cupcake. If I win you will cook me a romantic dinner and if you win then I will give you a very thorough full body massage."

The day that this happens there will be NO ONE in the main apartment and all CCTV cameras will be switched off. I wonder if there is a way to lock off the elevator so that no one can access the apartment. There is no way I am going to let him win this. I already have evil thoughts going through my head about how I can get him to cave and how to keep his mind off working.


	81. Chapter 81

**Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

Thank goodness I convinced Miss Seat to allocate me some manuscripts to read while SIP is closed. At least this way if Christian has to work then I will have some work to do as well. Before I left SIP Miss Seat told me to relax this afternoon and do any last minute Christmas shopping. I don't have any shopping to do but I do have presents to wrap. Gail is heading to do the grocery shopping shortly so I will be able to wrap the last of the presents while she is gone. Hopefully Luke will agree to turn the camera off in the dining room while I wrap the presents.

"Ana, is there anything you need? I can get it while I am out shopping."

"Gail the only thing I need is a can of whipped cream. You know the one you shake and press the nozzle and the whipped cream comes out."

"Yes Ana, I know the one you are talking about. How many cans would you like Ana?"

"You better get 2 cans thanks Gail."

Gail leaves and I ask Luke about turning off the CCTV Camera in the dining room. Luke reluctantly turns the cameras off. Hell it will only be for 30 minutes. I go to the library and collect the gifts before returning to the dining room. Luke is sitting at the breakfast bar so that he is within earshot of me if I need him. The first gifts that I wrap are Taylor and Luke's cufflinks. Then I wrap Gail's cookbooks and pamper pack. Since I know Luke is not happy about the cameras being turned off I go and tell him he can turn them back on. I continue wrapping the pamper packs for Christian's family. Luke has joined me in dining room and we are talking about anything and everything. As I am talking to Luke I am mentally checking that I have purchased gifts for everyone. I think everyone is accounted for. Luke helps me carry the last of the presents into the lounge room so that they can be placed under the tree.

Just after 4pm Christian arrives home but he is in the elevator on his own. That is strange Taylor should be with him. Taylor enters the lounge room, from the other side of the apartment, a few minutes later and nods at Christian. What are they up to? Christian joins me on the lounge once he has changed into some jeans and a shirt.

"Christian should we send out an email to the SIP staff wishing them a merry Christmas?"

"Ana if you want to do that then let's go fire up the laptop and send the email."

I take my usual position on Christian's lap and open up the email program.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Quick Note

Owner,

I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and you bring in the New Year in style. May next year see SIP grow. Mr White's novel is going to put SIP in the spotlight where it belongs.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: All SIP Employees  
Subject: Christmas

Employees,

I would like to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Enjoy the holidays with your loved ones. I look forward to seeing what next year will bring to SIP. Again enjoy this time off and return to work in the New Year ready to do it all over again.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Quickly I connect to the SIP Server and check my emails. I have a few emails wishing me a merry Christmas that I reply to. Christian is amused that I have a generic email that I have been sending to people wishing them a merry Christmas. Well it is a hell of a lot easier to use a prepared email than typing out a message every time. Looking at the clock I realise daddy should be arriving soon. We leave the library and find Gail in the kitchen putting the groceries away in the fridge and pantry. Did it really take Gail 3 hours to do the shopping?

Christian and I go into the lounge room so that we are not in Gail's way. We discuss the lunch we are having tomorrow with Gail, Taylor and Luke. I wanted to have a special lunch with them before Christmas on Sunday. Gail is off duty from tonight until Tuesday morning. Taylor will be off duty from 9pm tomorrow until Tuesday morning. Christian wanted to give Taylor a few days so that he could spend time with his daughter. Luke will be off duty until 9pm tomorrow and then will fill in for Taylor. We will also have daddy with us so that helps. Daddy should be here shortly. Taylor walks into the lounge room and heads for the elevator. He goes down in the elevator. I am guessing daddy has arrived.

Taylor returns a few minutes later with Daddy. I jump up off the lounge and go to daddy. He wraps me in his arms and kisses my cheek.

"Annie you look fantastic and you can move a lot better now."

"Oh Daddy, I have missed you."

"I have missed you too Annie."

We head into the lounge room. I tell Taylor to put daddy's bags in the usual room. Christian is standing near the lounge. He offers his hand to daddy as he speaks.

"Hello Ray. I am glad you are here to spend Christmas with us."

"Hello Christian. There is no other place I would be at Christmas. Annie and I have spent the last 6 Christmases together but this year we are sharing it with you and your family. Again thank you for the invitation to Christmas lunch."

"Ray, you are Ana's dad and there is no way I would allow you to stay here at the apartment on your own while we went to my parents. Mom actually is rather excited to have you both coming for Christmas lunch."

"May I borrow Luke to help me unload the presents that are in my car?"

"Daddy of course Luke can help you." I say as Christian calls out to Luke. Luke and daddy disappear and return a few minutes later. Holy shit daddy and Luke have their arms full. Luke sees the look on my face and he tells me that there is still more. What the hell is daddy thinking? He must have spent a fortune on gifts. They put them in front of the Christmas tree and I start placing them under the tree. I realise that daddy has purchased gifts for Christian's family as well. When they return with the second lot of presents I sort them as well. Thankfully that is all of them. There are only a few more gifts that have to go under the tree. I will put them under the tree tonight. Looking at the pile of gifts that have to go to Bellevue I think that the back of Popsicle will be full of gifts and Christian and I will have to travel in cupcake. Maybe Christian will let me drive.

 **Saturday**

I have the both the turkey and chicken boneless thigh roasts defrosted and ready to go in the oven. The mini Christmas puddings are just about cooked. Once they are done I will put the roasts in. They will take 1 and ½ hours to cook. The vegies will go in the oven to roast for an hour. I have been chasing Gail out of the kitchen all morning. She wants to help but this is something I want to do for them. I think Taylor has sent her on an errand for him so that she will stay out of the kitchen. Daddy and Christian are in the TV room watching a game of baseball on the TV.

Christian helps me get the mini puddings out of the oven and the roasts in. He returns to the TV room with daddy and I peel the vegies and cut them up ready to go in the oven for roasting. I have potato, pumpkin, carrots and zucchini all ready to go in the oven. Then I will also be steaming some broccoli and cauliflower. Again Christian helps with putting the tray of vegies into the oven. I head into the dining room and start decorating the table with a few Christmas table decorations I ordered online. When I have it the way I want it I head into the lounge room and collect the gifts for Gail, Taylor and Luke. I place them on one of the empty chairs. That way they won't realise that I have purchased them gifts. Just as I finish I hear Gail calling out to me so I head back to the kitchen. Gail sits at the breakfast bar while I start the steamed vegies. She tells me Taylor and Luke have joined Christian and daddy in the TV room.

When everything is ready I ask Christian to help me in the kitchen and tell the others to go to the dining room. Christian is carving the roasts while I put the vegies on the serving platters. Everyone except Taylor are enjoying a glass of wine. Since Taylor is not off the clock until later this afternoon he is drinking orange juice. Once everything is on the table we enjoy a lovely lunch together. Taylor and Luke are actually surprised at how delicious the roasts are. When everyone has finished Christian and I clear the table before serving the mini puddings with either whipped cream or brandy custard. The mini puddings go down rather well. Gail asks me for the recipe that I used for my mini puddings so that she can cook some later to take with her to her sister's place tomorrow. Taylor tells her she better make enough so that they can have some tomorrow night with Sophie. Christian helps me clear the table and stack the dishwasher. Then we all go into the lounge room where it is more comfortable.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana has been working her arse off in that kitchen. First it was the mini puddings then preparing lunch. Setting the dining room table all while Ray and I spent some time together in the TV room watching the baseball. Now that we are relaxing in the lounge room having a few more glasses of wine I realise that I haven't got the envelopes on me. Just as I am about to excuse myself Ana does. Then I realise she has gifts for the staff and I know that they are not under the tree. As Ana leaves the lounge room I excuse myself and head into my study and collect the 3 envelopes that are on my desk. Just as I leave my office I see Ana coming out of the dining room carrying the presents.

 **Ana's POV**

I excuse myself and go back to the dining room to collect the gifts that I left on the chair. Christian is walking out of his study as I come out of the dining room. He has some envelopes in his hand. Obviously he had the same idea as me. We head back into the lounge room. Christian hands Gail, Taylor and Luke their envelopes and thanks them for their hard work and dedication this year. They all thank Christian. Now it is my turn.

"Gail, Taylor and Luke I have gotten you each something for Christmas. I wanted to show my appreciation for everything you do for me." I hand them each there gift. Gail has tears streaming down her cheek. Taylor and Luke open their gift and chuckle when they see the cufflinks that I had purchased.

"The 7pm trip to the jewellers on a Sunday night?" Taylor chuckles.

"Yes Taylor. The 7pm trip on a Sunday night."

"Thank you Ana." Taylor and Luke say as they place their cufflinks back in there box.

I move over to Gail and give her a hug and tell her to open her gifts. She opens the cookbooks first. Then the pamper pack.

"Oh Ana thank you. More recipes for me to try and the pamper pack will be put to good use."

"Gail the mini puddings recipe is actually in the top cookbook. When I was looking at the cookbooks at the bookstore I spotted the recipe and bought myself the cookbook as well. But since I was giving you the cookbook for Christmas I didn't want to give the surprise away so I wrote the recipe out."

Gail and I decide to go talk at the breakfast bar. She is reading the recipe for the mini puddings.

"Ana I have everything for these puddings will you keep me company while I rustle up a batch?"

"Of course I will Gail. Use this kitchen Gail it is a bit bigger than your kitchen. Also we can keep an eye on the guys. No doubt there will be some rather colourful language that will start coming from the TV room soon. I know Daddy and Christian were talking about a big baseball game this afternoon."

Gail and I both start laughing because right on cue Luke starts yelling at the TV. This could be a long afternoon. While Gail collects the ingredients from the staff quarters I finish tidying up the kitchen. I tried to tell her to use what we had here in the apartment but she wouldn't do it. Finally Gail gets the mini puddings in the oven. I make us a cup of tea and we sit at the breakfast bar and relax.

"Gail, how does painting our nails sound while we wait for the puddings to cook?"

"That sounds good Ana. I haven't had a girly afternoon for a little while."

I head into our bedroom and get the container that I put the nail polishes in the other day. When I purchased the OPI Nail polishes for Mia I also bought some for myself. We use the Nail Envy as the base coat.

"Gail what colour do you want me to paint your nails? I think I am going to with the designer series shimmer."

"Ana, that will look nice on your nails. I am not sure yet which colour I want. At the moment I am tossing up between Sonic Bloom, Glacier Bay Blues and Sahara Sapphire."

"I like the look of the Sonic Bloom, Gail."

"Actually that was the one I was leaning towards. Paint me up Ana."

Just as I am about to start painting Gail's nails I feel hands sliding around my waist which startles me and I nearly drop the bottle of nail polish. Gail starts laughing which sets me off. Christian reminds me that we are going to Bellevue at 5pm. Shit I nearly forgot. Maybe we can take some of the presents with us tonight. Gail and I continue talking while we wait for the nail polish to dry and the mini puddings to be cooked.

After the baseball game is finished the boy's comeback into the lounge room. Gail takes the mini puddings back to the staff quarters. Luke is going out for a few hours and will be back at Escala at 9pm to take over from Taylor.

Once we are ready to head to Bellevue I suggest that we take some of the presents. Christian, Daddy and Taylor load the SUV with presents. I am leaving the breakable gifts until tomorrow. The pile for tomorrow is small enough that we will only need to take the SUV. Once we are all in we head to Bellevue. Grace and Carrick greet us at the front door. I can't help but giggle when Grace sees the amount of gifts in the SUV she is shocked even more when I tell here there is still more to come.

We head into the lounge room where Elliot, Krystal and Mia are already enjoying a glass of eggnog. Elliot comes over and pulls me into a bear hug. Holy shit he needs to stop before he squeezes my insides out. Mia gives us both a hug she is so excited that she can't sit still. If she doesn't settle soon sit still I am going to nail her arse to the lounge. Grace explains that Grandma and Grandfather Trevelyan aren't coming tonight but they will definitely be here tomorrow.

I can see that Krystal wants to talk so I excuse myself and Krystal and I head towards the patio. On the way through the kitchen I boil the kettle to make myself a hot Chocolate. Curling up on one of the day beds out on the patio Krystal and I start talking.

"Krystal, how are things going with the wedding plans?

"Oh Ana, I have taken your advice on board and Elliot and I are actually sorting through a lot more of the wedding stuff without all of the arguments. We have even set a date but no-one knows yet."

"That is fantastic Krystal." I wonder when their wedding will be. Will it be before or after Christian and I get married? I hope for Christian's sake that it is after.

"Yeah it is Ana. We have even talked about having children once we are married."

I can't help but laugh. They are talking about children without even being together that way. But I also know that talking about it and wanting it is a huge step for Krystal. It means that her counselling for the rape is helping.

We join the others back inside. Christian is looking at me trying to figure out if something is wrong. I take my seat beside him and whisper in his ear that everything is fine. I can see his body relax. Why would Christian think there was something wrong? Is there something he knows that I don't? Grace tells us that dinner is about to be served. Everyone heads into the dining room but Christian doesn't move. So I take this chance to speak

"Christian, why were you looking at me the way you did when I came back inside. You only relaxed when I told you everything was fine."

"The reason for my behaviour is because I don't want our first Christmas ruined because Elliot and Krystal haven't sorted their issues regarding the wedding."

"Trust me Christian everything is ok." I say with a huge grin on my face. Taking Christian's hand in mine we head to the dining room for dinner. During dinner the friendly banter continued. Even daddy got in on the act. Of course Christian and Elliot were stirring each other up. At one point Christian had Elliot in a head lock and was roughing up his hair.

At 8:30 we say our good-byes at Bellevue and tell Grace and Carrick we will be back tomorrow about 11am. Once we arrive home Luke is waiting for us in the foyer. Taylor wishes us a merry Christmas and that he will see us Tuesday morning before he heads off into the staff quarters. Daddy and Christian have a night cap in the lounge room before we all head to bed.


	82. Chapter 82

**Sunday - Christmas Day**

 **Christian's POV**

Looking at the clock I realise it is only 5:30am. I have been lying here for the last hour watching Ana sleep because I can't. Gently I roll Ana onto her back so I can go to the bathroom. Standing at the doorway watching Ana I can't help the naughty thoughts that are running through my head. It's Christmas day and I want Ana to have start the day the right way. Gently I remove the top sheet leaving Ana exposed. Then I climb onto the bed and sit near her knees. I lean forward and gently blow onto her pussy. Ana moves slightly so I stop. I blow a few more times before I ever so gently run my finger tips along her folds. A low moan escapes from Ana's lips. While my fingers are caressing her folds and slipping between the folds onto her clit I reach up and start running my tongue over her nipples. I can feel the heat between Ana's legs and I can't wait any longer. As I slip 2 fingers inside her I take her nipple between my teeth and pull my head back until the nipple is released. Ana's eyes fly open and I am rewarded with a beautiful smile.

"Merry Christmas my beautiful Ana. I thought I would start with the gift giving early." I say chuckling as I slide my finger in and out of her.

"Merry Christmas Christian. This is definitely not the kind of gift giving I want daddy to see or hear."

I can see Ana pushing into my hand. Since I am not sure what usually happens with Ana and Ray on Christmas morning we better get a wriggle on. Sliding my fingers out of her she looks at me as I wipe any juices that are on my fingers over my hard cock. Instinctively her legs spread and I position myself so that I am in between her legs. I lower myself down and run my cock between her folds. Ana moans softly. Inch by inch I enter her until I am completely consumed by her pussy. Slowly and lovingly I move in and out. Kissing Ana's body and feeling her with my hand. Ana's hands are in my hair.

"Faster please Christian."

I start moving a little faster and in doing so I can feel Ana's body react underneath me. Looking into her eyes I can see her desire which spurs me on and I thrust a little harder and faster. I can feel her body tensing underneath me. Her walls are starting to tighten and pulsate against my cock. One of Ana's hands moves to my nipples and she starts tweaking them. I mirror her actions and tweak her nipples at the same time. It doesn't take long before you both cum.

 **Ana's POV**

Wow what a way to wake up on Christmas morning. Christian has rolled us over so I am lying on top of him while he is still deep inside me. I have closed my eyes and am enjoying this as I know the next few days are going to busy. Daddy is here until late tomorrow afternoon and I know Christian wants to take The Grace out tomorrow so that we can all spend the day together out on the water.

"Cupcake what are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking about today and tomorrow and just how busy it is going to be. So I am lying here enjoying this quiet time with you buried deep inside me."

"What day are we going naked? I think Tuesday or Wednesday would be best."

"How about we do it on Wednesday that way you can sort out everything with Taylor. You will have things you need to discuss since he is returning from a few days off and Luke having time off."

"Wednesday it is then."

I giggle and kiss Christian's chest. Looking at the clock I see that it is now 6:30am. As comfortable as I am lying here with Christian I know daddy will be up shortly.

"Gorgeous we need to get out of bed and put some clothes on as daddy will be up shortly. We usually cook breakfast together on Christmas morning. Then after breakfast we open presents."

"Ok beautiful. Let's get dressed and head out into the kitchen so you can make breakfast with Ray."

Daddy isn't in the kitchen yet so I start getting out the things we will need. From the fridge I get out the ham steaks and the eggs. The bread is on the bench beside the toaster. I get 3 cups down for the tea and coffee.

"Christian what is Luke doing for breakfast?"

"He is having breakfast with Gail and Taylor."

That is a relief I didn't want him having breakfast on his own. Daddy takes a seat at the breakfast bar.

"What can I do Annie?"

"Daddy you are on toast duty as always. Christian can be in charge of the tea and coffee."

After breakfast we head to the lounge room to open gifts.

 **Christian's POV**

I rummage under the tree to find Ana's gift and hand it to her. Then I find Ray's. Ana tells me that there is a small box under the tree that I need to open. I wait until Ray and Ana have opened their gift before I open mine. Opening the box I see the airplane cufflinks and I have to chuckle. Only Ana could think of something like this for me. I hope that Ray likes the well equipped fishing tackle box that I got for him.

We slowly get through the pile of gifts that are to be opened here at the apartment. Ana was struggling to keep a straight face when I was opening the model kits. The solar powered helicopter is the first one I am going to attempt. She tells me that Gail was rather amused when she showed her them. I nearly forgot about the one that is hidden in Taylor's office so I excuse myself and go collect the big bag. Ana falls in love with the metre long stuffed tiger that I have got her. She tells me that he will be living in the library where she can admire him while she works.

The tie box that Ray made was top quality. He also made me a cufflink box. For both of us he made a coffee table.

 **Ana's POV**

The butterfly egg that Christian got me to open first is absolutely gorgeous. I will be able to put my earrings and small jewellery in it. The 2 wall hangings are beautiful the larger one I want to hang in the library. His eyes look like they are looking straight at you. The smaller one I might take to work and hang in my office at work. Obviously Christian spoke to daddy because I have never told Christian about my love for tigers. The gigantic stuffed tiger just tops off my gifts from Christian.

Daddy made me a beautiful wooden jewellery box for my necklaces and bracelets. Also he made me a storage chest. The beautiful hinged box that he has also made has a picture or a tiger on the lid. I never knew daddy did this kind of thing. It makes me wonder what he has done for Christian's family. The coffee table that he made for the both of us is staying here in the lounge room.

 **Ray's POV**

Annie got me the usual socks and handkerchiefs. She also got me a few different soft lures along with a new fishing hat. How did she know that mine fell to pieces after I washed it last time I went fishing? Christian has more dollars than sense. He got me a huge tackle box that has all sorts of tackle along with a brand new fishing rod and reel.

I am relieved that they both love my first gifts. Annie didn't know that I had taken up woodwork in my spare time. Most of the gifts that I brought with me I have actually made myself. When we go to the Grey's I have made jewellery boxes for the females and for the males I have made cigar boxes.

 **Christian's POV**

Sawyer helps Ray and I load the remaining presents in the SUV. Ana is very particular about a box of gifts. She tells us that they are breakable so I make sure they are placed in a secure spot. With everything in the SUV we head to Bellevue. I am glad we took some of the presents with us last night. This way both Ana and I can enjoy a Christmas drink without having to worry who is driving the car home.

Mom and Dad greet us at the front door. Ray, Sawyer and I all have our arms full. We take the presents into the lounge room and return to the SUV to get the remaining presents. Once all the presents are in the lounge room we all sit down in the lounge room. Sawyer is sitting in a chair near the lounge room door. Mom offers him a cold drink when she offers us a wine. Ana is guarding the box of breakable gifts like her life depends on it. Once we all have a drink Dad gives Ana, Ray and me our presents. Ana is sorting through the pile of gifts that we brought with us and puts them into piles. I notice that there are 2 piles contain the same sized gifts but it has different names on each one in each pile. I actually have no idea what Ana has bought for my family. Ray is also sorting through the gifts that he has for my family and hands them to each person. Everyone is amazed at their gift from Ray especially when they realise he made each one of them by hand.

I hand out my gifts to each of my family members. Ana follows behind me and gives out her presents. She tells us males that we can't open ours until we can all open them together. That gives me the inkling that they are all the same but possibly slightly different.

Now that the males all have our gifts from Ana she tells us to open the bigger box first. The beautiful crystal decanter is perfect. When we open the second gift I see that the whiskey glasses have been engraved with 'Our first Christmas'. Oh Ana you are perfect. All of us males are rather happy with Ana's gifts. The decanters will go perfectly with the alcohol that I have gotten dad and grandfather. Having a close look at the decanter and glasses I realise that they would have not been cheap. Ana shouldn't have spent this much money on my family especially when I spent enough for the both of us.

Opening my gifts from my family I am surprised that no one has doubled up this year. Maybe they all spoke this time. I can see that Ana and Ray are overwhelmed with the gifts from my family. Shit I should have warned Ray about how generous my family can be especially since he is practically family now.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian hands me an envelope and inside is 12 vouchers for VIP 3 hour package and a full day VIP treatment package. I am swamped with gifts so as I open each one I take a put the name tag with each gift so that I know what was from whom. Grace and Carrick got me a digital photo frame with all the photos that have been taken so far of me and Christian and they also made a donation to coping together in my name. Mia got me a dainty bracelet and some scented candles. Elliot and Krystal got me a Canon Powershot 410IS digital camera. Grandma and Grandfather Trevelyan gave me a beautiful photo album. I am a little shocked though when I find the baby book.

"I want great-grand babies sooner rather than later." She says as she looks between me and Christian. Shit we haven't said anything to anyone about our plans. But if everything is ok I hope that this time next year I will in fact be pregnant. This is something Christian and I need to discuss again. Maybe we can do it this week while we are both at home.

"Mother how could you. That is between Christian and Ana. What you want does not come into it. If and I do mean IF they decide to have a baby it will be when they are ready. " Grace scolds Grandma Trevelyan.

She is right though this is between us and what everyone else wants doesn't matter. It is not their body that has to carry the baby its mine. Now that all the presents are opened we all head out onto the patio. Us girls minus Mia sit on the deck chairs and chat while Ray, Carrick and Grandfather Trevelyan talk. Elliot, Christian and Sawyer are throwing a football around. Thank goodness it is an odd number and they can't play football. I am not spending my Christmas day in the emergency department of the local hospital.

Grandma Trevelyan starts at me and Krystal about when are we going to get pregnant so that she can be a great-grandmother. Grace is not happy with her and asks her to help her finish setting the table. Krystal and I take that as our queue to go for a walk down to the dock.

"Gosh what is it with her and wanting us to have a baby. It is our bodies and it is a decision that should be made between us and our partners." Krystal vents.

"Krystal I know. That is without adding to the fact that because of my accident there could be other complications with me having a baby."

Krystal just stares at me. Before she speaks "What do you mean Ana."

"Krystal because of the operation that I had to stabilise my fractured lower back I have a plate with screws in my back. A baby puts added stress on your lower back towards the end of pregnancy and the screws may cause even more discomfort. I could have to spend the last part of my pregnancy in a hospital bed."

"Oh shit Ana. No one has ever really told my about your accident. All I know is that you crashed into Christian's SUV."

"I will tell you about it another day Krystal. Now have you and Elliot decided when you are going to reveal your wedding date?"

Krystal giggles "We are going to announce it at lunch. But I want to tell you first and no doubt Elliot will be telling Christian before we announce it. We have decided to get married on May 26th. It is the last weekend of spring."

"That is fantastic Krystal. You are getting your spring wedding."

"Yes I am and we have compromised on the size of the wedding. Elliot has agreed to have a maximum of 200 guests. Not the 350 guests that he originally wanted."

"Holy hell 350 guests is HUGE. I am glad you have compromised Krystal."

We continue talking about weddings. Christian and I haven't really started to plan our wedding yet. Maybe that is something else we can do this week. I know that January, February and half of March is going to be busy at SIP. January I am being shown the basics of being Head of SIP and for 6 weeks in February/March I will be acting Head of SIP. Add into that I have both Mr White and Ms Lo's books that are at the printers.

 **Christian's POV**

I can see Ana and Krystal sitting on down at the dock having a girly chat. It is strange that Mia isn't with them. Actually I haven't seen Mia since we all came outside.

"Elliot have you seen Mia since we came outside?"

"Christian, Mia is probably playing with one of the new gadgets that she got for Christmas. Either that or she is in her room talking with Greg."

"Are they still seeing each other? Hasn't he got tired of her over excited behaviour?"

"Yes Christian they are still seeing each other. They actually seem to level one another out Christian. One a serious note can we please go for a walk I need to talk to you in private."

I nod and we head off towards the front gate. Sawyer goes to follow and I tell him to stay with Ana. Once Elliot and I are past the front of the house he starts to talk.

"Christian, Krystal and I are going to announce at lunch that we have set a wedding date. I wanted to tell you first though. We are getting married on May 26th. It is the last weekend of spring."

I hug Elliot "Congratulations Elliot. I am pleased that you have set a date."

"So am I Christian. We didn't want it to close to your wedding but Krystal still wanted it to be in spring. That will give you about 4 weeks for your honeymoon. Then the last 2 weeks I will need you to help me with a few things before the big day."

You do realise that you are going to have mom in tears when you make the announcement."

"When isn't mom in tears when something like this is announced?" He chuckles

He is right and we both start to full on laugh. We turn and start to head back towards the house. Just as we start to control our laughter we see mom standing near the front of the house which sets us off again. Elliot and I walk back to the house trying to stop ourselves from laughing.

"What are you pair of clowns laughing at? I could hear you from the front door."

"Elliot was just telling me about something that happened at work this week." I lie. There is no way am I going to tell my mom that we were laughing at her inability to contain her tears.


	83. Chapter 83

**Christmas Day Cont.**

 **Christian's POV**

We all take a seat at the table. Ana is between Ray and I. Sawyer is joining us at the table for Christmas lunch mom insisted so he is sitting beside Ray. Grandmother is sitting opposite Sawyer and I am not sure that is a good idea. She keeps licking her lips while looking at Sawyer. This could end badly for Sawyer. Grandmother doesn't have a brain to mouth filter. Usually it is Taylor who is with us at family functions and he is now use to Grandmother and her loose lips but poor Sawyer is a grandmother virgin.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian is a little tense now that we are sitting at the table waiting for lunch to be served. I squeeze his knee gently. He leans down and whispers in my ear "Grandmother has taken a liking to Sawyer and you know how loose her lips can get especially after a few drinks. We need to warn him." I look at Grandma and can see her licking her lips at Luke. Shit I need to get him away from the table for a few minutes. Slyly I slip one of my earrings out of my ear before announcing that I have lost one of my earrings and it must be down at the dock. I stand and ask Luke to come help me. Thankfully he doesn't ask any questions he just stands and I excuse us for a few minutes. Once we are outside I walk with Luke to the dock. As I am walking I slip my earring back into my ear.

"Ana why did you say you lost your earring when you just put it back in your ear?" He asks confused.

"Luke I need to warn you about Grandma. Let's just say she has rather loose lips after she has had a few wines. Christian noticed that she has taken a shine to you. She is continuously licking her lips at you."

"Shit so I wasn't imagining the feel of something touching my trouser leg?"

Shit this is not good. How the hell is poor Luke going to get away from her while we are at the dinner table? We need to finish at the dinner table as soon as possible. I am going to have to convince Krystal to save the announcement until we are away from the table. As we walk back into the dining room I quietly ask Krystal to make the announcement in the lounge room since Grandma is up to her usual tricks again and Luke is rather uncomfortable. She nods and I return to my seat. As I sit down I can see her whispering in Elliot's ear. A huge grin appears on his face and he looks at Luke.

After a delicious lunch we all head back into the lounge room. Luke has taken his position back near the doorway. Elliot and Krystal stand and announce their wedding date. Grandma takes this announcement as her opportunity to start on about grand-babies again.

 **Christian's POV**

Hell Grandmother is rather bad today. Poor Sawyer didn't know what to do when she started at the dinner table. At least now that we are in the lounge room he is far enough away from her. I still don't know how he kept his legs out of her reach while we were at the table.

As Elliot & Krystal stand I position myself so I can see mom from where I am sitting. The moment the words are out of Elliot's mouth mom bursts into tears. I can't help but laugh which sets Elliot off. Ana nudges me in the ribs just as Krystal does the same to Elliot. Mom is now looking at us both. We calm down enough to tell mom that we knew that she would cry when Elliot made the announcement.

A little while later Grandmother has a twinkle in her eye as she takes a seat between Elliot and I.

"You boys are rather handsome. If you weren't my grandsons I would fuck you in an instant." She tells us.

Holy FUCK, she didn't just say that. Elliot is looking at me in total shock.

 **Grace's POV**

Oh dear. I can't believe my mother just said that, poor Christian and Elliot. Mother has had way too much wine I think. Maybe it would be wise for her to go lie down and sleep some of the alcohol off. With dad's help we convince mother to go have a rest. Christian thanks me when I return to the lounge room. He then tells me about her antics with Sawyer at the dining room table. No wonder he looked a little uncomfortable.

We all relax and talk about Elliot and Krystal's wedding. There is 6 weeks between the weddings. Krystal has asked Mia to help her with a few things for the wedding. Mia is over the moon. Ana and Krystal are perfect for Christian and Elliot. As a mother I couldn't ask for anything more. Actually Christian and Ana haven't said anything about their wedding. We have barely spoken about the engagement party.

 **Christian's POV**

Before we head home Ana and I go for a walk outside. Ana just wants some time alone with me and I agree. We walk hand in hand towards the dock. On the dock I stand behind Ana with my arms around her waist.

"Christian, when Krystal and I were talking earlier I realised something."

"What did you realise Ana?"

"I realised that I want to be pregnant by next Christmas."

Oh that is music to my ears. I still don't want her pregnant though until she has reached the 1 year anniversary of her accident. Not wanting to spoil today I speak

"Ana let's talk about this during the week while we both are home. I don't want my family to know what we are thinking about. It would only make the baby talk even worse. Grandma has barely even started. She would be constantly asking if you are pregnant along with giving you 'advice' on how to get pregnant."

"Oh shit I don't think I could handle that."

I know Ana wouldn't be able to handle that. Grandmother is a force to be reckoned with when she sets her mind to something. Looking at my watch I realise we have been out here for an hour just enjoying our time alone. We head back inside where everyone is still in the lounge room. Mom, Mia and Krystal are huddled up on one of the lounges talking wedding stuff and Dad, Elliot, Grandfather and Ray are all sitting back having manly chats. Ana joins the girls on the lounge. Not wanting to disturb anyone I ask Sawyer to help me put the presents in the SUV.

We get back to Escala just after 5pm. Mom bundled up some of the food from lunch and has sent it home with us so that we don't have to worry about cooking dinner tonight. Now that we are home I can relax. Grandmother was a real handful today.

"Ray, I hope my grandmother's behaviour didn't scare you. Mom should have known better than to give her eggnog followed by wine. Dad always put some kind of alcohol in the eggnog."

"Christian, I really enjoyed spending time with your family today. Trust me when I tell you that your grandmother is a saint compared to what my grandmother was like."

We both start to chuckle. I realise that Ana hasn't come back into the lounge room so I excuse myself and go look for her. What I find is totally adorable. I take out my phone and take a picture before I go and get Ray to show him where his daughter disappeared too.

Ana is lying on our bed with the gigantic Tiger that I got her. She is on her side with her arm draped over the tiger pulling it close to her chest. Ray and I leave her sleep.

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up and look at the clock and see that it is already 8pm. Shit I didn't realise I was even tired. I remember coming into our room and cuddling my tiger on our bed but that is it. Slowly I climb off the bed and go search for daddy and Christian.

 **Monday – Boxing Day**

Christian has organised for everyone to meet at the marina at 8am so that we can take The Grace out. I pack our picnic basket and Christian assures me that his mom and Krystal are also packing a picnic basket of food. On our way to the marina Krystal sends me a text.

*Elliot has opted for a monkey suit today. Krystal*

Why the hell would Elliot want to wear a suit on the boat? Christian is in jeans so why is Elliot in a suit? When we arrive we are the first ones so we board The Grace and start organising things. Daddy is standing at the back of the boat while Christian and I are putting the cold stuff in the fridge. We can hear daddy full on laughing and telling for us to get up on deck. Leaving the rest of the food in the basket we head up on deck just as Elliot steps on board. Elliot is literally in a MONKEY suit/costume.

"What the FUCK?" Christian manages to say between fits of laughter.

"I wanted to lighten the mood after yesterday's fiasco with Grandmother." Elliot says.

"Well I thought Krystal meant you were wearing a business suit and I was trying to work out why." I tell Elliot.

Elliot hides until Grace, Carrick and Mia are on board. He then jumps out at Mia and scares the absolute crap out of her. She screamed so loud that my ears were still ringing 10 minutes later. Christian and Elliot start preparing The Grace so that we can head out onto the water. Elliot looks rather silly trying to help Christian wearing the monkey suit. He has taken the head off though so he can see properly.

We all have a relaxing day. Christian and Elliot mess around like a pair of 4 year olds. Poor Mia got tangled up in there shenanigans and ended up with a black eye. She is rather pissed off with them both. Luke and Daddy spent some time catching up. I am a little sad as we head back to the marina because I know it is nearly time for daddy to say good-bye. But he will be back before we know it. He wants to try and get to Seattle ever 6 - 8 weeks. Shit it just dawns on me that we are nearly at the beginning of January and our engagement party is mid February.

Back at Escala we all have showers to wash the salt air off our bodies. Christian has a shower while I unpack the picnic basket. Daddy and I say our good-byes and I thank him again for my beautiful gifts that he made for me. Christian also tells daddy that he is already using the tie and cufflink boxes. I can see that daddy is pleased that Christian is already using them. Christian and I snuggle up on the lounge with a glass of wine each.

 **Christian's POV**

"Ana now that we are alone without any one around can we talk about what you said yesterday on the dock at Bellevue?"

"About wanting to be pregnant by Christmas next year?"

I nod my head as I respond. "Yes Ana about you being pregnant. I know we spoke about this a little while ago but your comment yesterday threw me."

"Christian don't panic, I won't even consider getting pregnant until after the 1 year anniversary of my accident."

I am relieved that we both are thinking that. But how soon after that is she thinking about trying to get pregnant?

"How soon after would you want to start trying Ana? Do we need to ring and make an appointment with Dr Hayes?"

"I will ring and make an appointment with Dr Hayes for the end of January early February. Christian us trying will depend on what Dr Hayes tells us. Also we should make an appointment to see Dr Greene. She may be able to help us with what I need to do to prepare my body. Some women fall pregnant straight away after coming off the pill but for others it can take months."

 **Ana's POV**

I didn't realise that Christian wants a baby with me this much. Going to see Dr Hayes and Dr Greene is a start in the right direction. I will hold off on making the appointment with Dr Greene until after we have spoken to Dr Hayes.

"Popsicle, would you object to us start trying on our wedding night?"

"Which wedding night, Cupcake." Christian chuckles.

I start to giggle when I realise what he means. While we are talking about things I ask if he wants to start discussing our wedding. Again he asks which one. I just shake my head and he laughs at me. He goes to his study and gets a notepad.

Together we start making a list of things we need to do for the 'Family wedding' and agree on the following:

Bridal party – Elliot & Krystal, Mia and?  
Bridesmaids Dresses – Powder blue  
Groomsmen – Grey Tux, white shirt, powder blue tie and vest.  
Wedding cake – Decadent Chocolate cake from The Space Needle (see if they will make it into a 3 tier wedding cake)|  
Flowers – Red & white roses my bouquet. Bridesmaids – white orchids. White rose boutonnière – Christian. Groomsmen - White orchid boutonnière.  
Marquee, tables, chairs will be hired from the usual hire place that Grace uses for functions.  
Catering will be done by the company that provided the meal at the Coping Together ball.

Shit it is already 7pm. We take a break and head into the kitchen and have something to eat. Before we head back to the lounge room and continue working on the wedding.

Things we still need to organise:  
Wedding Celebrant, Vows – Traditional Vs Own, Favours, Invitations, Table decorations, Music and Photographer.

Christian and I are tired so we leave the wedding planning and head into our room. We cuddle up in bed. I lay with my head over Christian's heart and hand on his chest. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

 **Christian's POV**

Talking with Ana tonight about the wedding is making it oh so real. I am still a little saddened to think that Ana will only have Ray there from her family. Ana deserves to have more than Ray and our staff as her guests. If Ana's mother hadn't been such a bitch to Ana then I may have considered asking her. Maybe I will suggest a few colleagues from SIP. I have noticed that she seems to get along with Miss Seat and Miss Garner. Luke has commented a few times about how friendly they are and how they respect Ana. I know we are going to end up with less than 50 guests. I think we might even struggle to have 30 people at the wedding. But small and intimate is what we both want.

I am struggling about who to have as my second groomsman. Taylor would be the next person who I am close with but I really do need him to protect Ana and he can't do that if he is in the bridal party. Shit who can I have? Actually I wonder if Ana would object to me having Ros. She has balls of steel so to speak. But I am not sure Mia would be too happy about being paired with Ros. Maybe I could ask Barney or Welch? Oh I don't know.

If it wouldn't piss Mia off, I would just have Elliot and Krystal standing beside us. It would be less of a headache for me. Actually this is our wedding and if we only want a best man and a maid of honour then that is all we will have. Mia will get over it. I am going to speak to Ana about this over the next few days since we haven't actually asked anyone to be in our wedding party.

I kiss Ana on the top of her head and she snuggles into me further. Before Ana crashed into my life my nights were so different. I actually don't want to think about my life before Ana. She is my present and my future. Our plans for the future are what we both want and it is going to make our families very happy. No one but us is going to know about our plans for a family. Like the engagement and the wedding I want us to have some time to enjoy the news before we tell our families. The only 2 people who will know will be Gail and Taylor. Gail because she will need to make sure Ana is getting what she needs for the baby and Taylor because he is my head of Security and he needs to know how important Ana's security detail needs to be at the time. Actually Gail and Taylor have been through an awful lot with me. I know that Gail treats Ana like a daughter. So hopefully Gail will do the things with Ana that a mother is suppose to do with their daughter for their wedding.

Tomorrow I have to speak with Taylor about what is happening Wednesday. It will mean that Gail will have the day to herself. I might actually organise a spa day for her to say thank you for everything she has done for us since Ana moved into Escala. Shit if I hadn't given Sawyer time off Taylor and Gail could have spent Wednesday together.

Shutting off my thoughts I lay here watching Ana sleep. The sound of her breathing lulls me to sleep.


	84. Chapter 84

**Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

Today is the day that the fun is had. I am hell bent on winning this bet with Christian. He thinks he can last 4 hours before we have sex. With what I have in mind I don't think he will get much work done at all.

The minute Gail and Taylor leave the main apartment and the cameras are switched off we head to our bedroom and strip. We both head our separate ways. In the library I start the laptop but that is as far as I get. Grabbing my phone I start texting Christian.

*I am feeling a little lonesome here. Me and my nakedness may need to go start the fire and snuggle up in front of it. Ana*

*It is not going to work Ana. I have work to do. Christian*

Well that is like waving a red flag in front of a raging bull. I go out into the lounge room and start the fire.

*Oh how the heat from the fire heats my skin. The warmth of my skin is glorious.*

*Ana you are only torturing yourself. Christian*

Oh he thinks he isn't affected by my texts. I sneak to Christian's study door and listen to him working. I silence my phone and fire off another text message.

*No Christian I am not torturing myself I am about to start pleasuring myself. Ana*

"Like fuck she is going to pleasure herself. That is my guilty pleasure." I hear Christian say. Quietly I back away from the door and head straight to the library. My phone vibrates and I know he has responded.

*Ana you know your body won't respond the way you want it to. Only I can make your body respond that way. Christian*

Why is he always right? His touch makes my body sing. Hell I need to find away to make him buckle. Then it hits me I grab my phone and call him.

"Christian, close your eyes and listen to my voice and what I am saying." I say I lay down on the lounge and close my eyes. In the sexist voice I can manage I start to speak again.

"I am lying on the bed with my hair fanned out behind me. My body is glistening from the shower I just had. The hot shower has left my nipples hard and my body tingling. I take my boobs in my hands and start gently massaging them and tweaking my nipples."

I hear Christian gasp and I know that this is affecting him. Then I continue

"My right hand is now slowly moving down my body making me shiver with anticipation. Gently I run my fingertips around my stomach a few times before they continue south. I reach my folds and start moving my fingers between my folds and apply pressure to my clit."

I stop and listen to Christian breathing. Hmmm I think I might win this bet.

"Christian if you were here with me that scenario will work out differently. Would you like to know how it would be?"

"Yes" he mumbles.

I close my eyes so I can visualise what I am saying. "We are both lying on the bed our hands are intertwined. I move my left hand down your body and run my fingertips along your happy trail until I reach the base of your cock. Gently I run my fingernails up and down your glorious length. Your body shivers at my touch. As my hand starts to stroke you my mouth is kissing you. Our tongues are starting to dance to their own tune."

 **Christian's POV**

I could handle the text messages but this phone call is sending me closer to the edge. Just listening to Ana talk this way is the biggest turn on. My cock is that hard that it is actually a little painful. Very quietly I get up from my chair and head towards the library. Ana is still speaking and I am listening as I get to the library door I nearly drop the phone. I can see Ana stretched out on the lounge with her eyes closed. As she talks her left hand is caressing her breasts. This makes me even harder. Fuck I need to be inside her and I don't give a flying fuck if I lose the bet. Ever so quietly I walk over to the lounge and kneel beside it. Making sure I don't alert Ana to my presence. Gently I start blowing on her pussy. Her eyes fly open and I give her the biggest grin before I lean forward and nibble on her folds. I can feel the heat already. We both hang up the phone as I continue nibbling, licking and sucking on her folds. Occasionally slipping my tongue between them and applying pressure to her clit. Ana is squirming and I know that it is not my tongue that she wants. I stand and Ana sees my rock hard cock and instinctively spreads her legs allowing me to climb between them. Running my cock between her folds I slowly enter her. The gasp that escapes from her lips tells me everything I need to know. This is what she wanted all along. At first I move slowly so that we both feel every movement then I pick up the pace and before long we are thrusting together in perfect rhythm. Ana's hands are in my hair while my left hand is caressing her cheek. I start kissing Ana gently at first but our kisses become more passionate showing our love for each other. Ana's body start to tense underneath me and I know she is close so I start thrusting with everything I have. Within a few thrusts Ana cum's gloriously around me and her walls pulsate around my cock and I cum a few thrusts later.

We both lay there for a few minutes to allow our breathing to slow. Fuck that was intense and it started with a phone call. Looking at Ana I can see the sparkle in her eyes and the hugest grin on her face.

"Yes Ana you win. But since you started this little sex-capade I am going to finish it but I am not going to stipulate when I am going to finish it." I say to her as I chuckle.

"Have I awakened the horny little devil?" She asks

Horny little devil isn't the word. All I can say is FUCK the PAPERWORK. The work that I am meant to be doing today can wait until tomorrow. No actually I think it can wait until Monday I want to spend some quality time with Ana, just the 2 of us without any distractions or interruptions. Maybe we could take the boat out tomorrow and return early Saturday afternoon in time for the New Year's Eve get together at Bellevue.

I slide out of Ana and carry her to our bed where we make love again. This time though she is riding me. Fuck she looks so sexy when she rides my cock. The only time Ana and I left our bed was to eat or use the bathroom and a few trips to the bathroom even resulted in sex. Eventually we are thoroughly exhausted from our sex-capades and we fall asleep with Ana snuggled against me.

 **Saturday – New Year's Eve**

 **Ana's POV**

These past few days completely alone with Christian on The Grace have been perfect. Christian actually gave his phone to Taylor who was staying on the second boat along with Gail, Mac and Reynolds. Every morning there would be a picnic basket left on the deck of The Grace with enough food for the day. I was happy preparing our meals and Christian was thrilled with some of the meals I actually cooked. At night we would leave the basket on the deck for it to be collected and replenished.

While we have been completely alone we have even had time to work on our wedding. We have decided on a design for the wedding invitations, table decorations, wedding favours, music – piano for ceremony and dj for reception and we are going to combine traditional and our own vows. Basically all we have left to decide on is the photographer and wedding celebrant.

Mac returns to The Grace just before lunch so that we can head back. Now it's time to return to reality. Neither Christian nor I actually want to head back but Grace would skin him alive if we didn't go tonight. Grace and Carrick have invited us to Bellevue to see in the New Year. Apparently Carrick has organised fireworks again this year.

Grace and Carrick greet us when we arrive. Christian and I take our overnight bag up to his childhood bedroom. I steal a few deep and meaningful kisses with Christian before we head back downstairs. We are ushered out the back to where the rest of Christian's family are sitting. Looking around I see that Grandma Trevelyan is here and that is when I realise Krystal is sitting as far away from her as possible. Hell I don't blame her after Christmas day. Grace whispers in my ear that she has had words with her mother and is restricting the amount of alcohol she is consuming. I can't help but giggle.

The fireworks display at midnight was spectacular. Somehow at the end of the display the fireworks displayed G & G T, G & C, E & K, C & A and M & G.

 **Christian's POV**

I loved watching Ana during the fireworks. Dad had told me about the surprise at the end even mom didn't know about it. This year is the year I marry the woman of my dreams and I hope to goodness that this time next year we are having a baby. When we finally climb into bed Ana fell asleep in my arms instantly and I followed not long after.

 **Sunday**

 **Ana's POV**

I make sure I ring daddy to wish him a happy New Year. Daddy actually sounded a little strange. He explains that he actually went out with a few friends last night and seen the New Year in. That was a total shock. Daddy never goes out on New Year's Eve he is usually in bed by 10pm.

Christian and I head back to Escala after having a lovely day with his family. I am actually dreading going back to work tomorrow, as the time I have spent with Christian alone has been perfect.

I have decided that I am going to tell Miss Seat and Miss Garner to call me Ana. They are the 2 I am closest to at SIP. These next few months are going to be big for me book wise at SIP. Mr White's book is already at the printers and Ms Lo's book is going to the printers tomorrow. Jackie's Curse is the next book that I want to sign to SIP. I am still curious to know about the author.

 **No-one's POV**

 **January 2** **nd** **– January 28** **th**

The first week back at work was rather hard for both Ana and Christian. Ana is now at SIP for full days on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. She starts to learn the easier tasks that will be required of her as Acting Head of SIP. When Ana returned to work she asked Miss Seat and Miss Garner to call her Ana and they asked to be called Jodie and Steph. By the end of the month Ana has mastered the tasks and Miss Seat is rather happy with her progress.

Christian has been rather busy with the monthly and quarterly reports a long with all the meetings and phone conferences. There was also a day trip to Portland as well as a trip to see Ray at the hardware store. Since it was during the week Ana was unable to go with Christian.

 **Sunday January 29** **th**

 **Ana's POV**

Where have these past few weeks gone? Grace and Mia have been organising the engagement party. At last count I think there were 330 guests. I don't think I will be too far from Christian on the night. This time in 3 weeks the engagement party will be over and done with. Then we can focus on the wedding.

 **Flashback - Saturday January 14** **th**

 _It is exactly 3 months until we get married in front of our family and friends. We finally settled on just having just one groomsman and one bridesmaid, Elliot and Krystal and tonight we have invited them over for dinner to ask them. Mia is going to be a little annoyed but there was no one else that Christian wanted beside him. We have compromised though and we are going to ask Mia to be our Master of Ceremonies for the reception. Also we have spoken about having Taylor's daughter Sophie walk down the aisle before Krystal and I scattering rose petals._

 _Christian has asked for Gail and Taylor to join us for lunch. Taylor is surprised when I ask if Sophie could be in the wedding and that we are asking now so that it will give him plenty of time to organise something. He tells us that he will have to speak to her mother about having her that weekend. Christian chuckles and tells Taylor that he could organise for her to 'WIN' a weekend away for 2 people.  
_

" _Christian you know that she will jump at that especially since she is fucking another new guy."_

" _Taylor, consider it done. I will organise for her to 'win' a weekend away to Hawaii. Reynolds can make the call telling her about it." Christian tells Taylor._

 _I actually feel sorry for Taylor not seeing his daughter. His wicked ex-wife keeps his daughter from him. From what Gail has told me Sophie's mother doesn't really want custody of Sophie because it interferes with her love life but she is keeping her to piss Taylor off. If we weren't living here at Escala I would ask Christian to help Taylor get custody of his daughter. Taylor is smiling and thanking us both for wanting Sophie to be part of our wedding day._

 _Elliot and Krystal arrive for dinner. After dinner Krystal and I are talking in the kitchen while i am getting dessert ready for serving._

" _Krystal, I would like you to be my bridesmaid when I marry Christian. We have decided that we are having one person each and I want it to be you."_

" _What about Mia? Won't she be pissed off?"_

" _This is MY wedding and if I only want you then that is all I am having. Christian and I are going to ask her to be the Master of Ceremonies."_

 _Krystal and I head into the lounge room with the desserts. As we get close I see Christian and Elliot hugging. When Elliot turns to take a seat on the lounge I notice that he has been crying. Elliot is the biggest softie._

 _Krystal and Elliot leave just after 8pm so Christian and I decide to call Mia and ask her about being our Master of Ceremonies. That was one phone call I won't forget in a hurry. Mia was swearing really badly when she realised she was not part of the bridal party. It took Christian 15 minutes to calm her down and explain to her about being the Master of Ceremonies and what that entails. Thankfully Mia actually thinks that her role as Master of Ceremonies is more important than being in the bridal party._

 **End of Flash Back**

 **Monday January 30** **th**

Today is my last day with Jodie before I fly solo on Wednesday. During these past 4 weeks I managed to do some manuscript notes and suggestions and finally got the last of the notes and suggestions completed for Jackie's Curse.

"Ana when the completed reworked manuscript for Jackie's Curse is read can you please contact the author and request a meeting so that an offer can be made. YOU will be the one solely responsible for making the offer but you will need to get approval from the Owner before you make the offer. If you need any help please call me on my mobile and I will try and help you from my bed."

"Thank you Jodie. No doubt I will be contacting you as I am nervous about making the offer to an unknown person who has been hiding behind a computer screen. In the past I have personally worked face to face with the author prior to the offer being made."

"How close is Jackie's Curse to being completely reworked?"

"There are about 4 chapters until Jackie's Curse is complete ready for the offer to be made."

 **Friday**

Finally Jackie's Curse has been completed and ready for me to make an offer to the author. I email Jackie's Curse and tell them that I will need to have a face to face meeting with them regarding SIP publishing Jackie's Curse.

 **Christian's POV**

Thank FUCK it is Friday. The idiots I have had to deal with this week have been unbelievable. I had to make a flying trip to see Ray because one of the employees decided to help himself to store stock. Another employee was the one to tell Ray who then rang me. What the employee's don't know is that I had cameras installed but Ray doesn't know how to access the footage. Hence my flying trip to visit Ray. That was the first firing of the week. The second is about to happen. One of the receptionists down in the lobby was seen 30 minutes ago using a syringe to inject herself with something in the bathroom and disposed of the syringe in the bin. Taylor retrieved the syringe and has confirmed that it is not a medical syringe. He ran a drug test on the syringe and it tested positive for cocaine. This bitch didn't read her employment agreement real well because if she did she would know about my zero tolerance for drugs. There is a knock at the door and I know that it will be Taylor with the drug fucked soon to be ex employee. I tell him to enter.

The female standing beside him looks perfectly normal. There are no signs of her having a drug problem. I tell her to take a seat.

"Miss you have been caught using drugs while at work. If you have read your employment agreement you would know that I have a no drug policy for ALL my employees. Obviously you have no regard to my policies here at GEH."

"Mr Grey I wasn't using drugs I, I was taking medication."

I just look at her then at Taylor. "You really think I am going to believe you?"

"Yes, you need to believe me. It was medication."

"Really? Well can you tell me WHY the syringe that you disregarded into the rubbish bin has tested positive for cocaine?"

Yes I have her. The colour in her face is gone. Obviously she thought that no one would see what she did and not find the syringe?

"Ummm, umm the syringe you found and tested isn't mine." She says.

"I know differently. There was only one syringe retrieved from the rubbish bin and it was retrieved moments after you returned to your desk. You put the cleaning staff at risk when you put that syringe in the rubbish bin as the cover was not on the needle properly."

"But it wasn't mine." She starts with the crocodile tears.

I have had enough and tell Taylor to make the call. He takes his phone out and leaves my office and returns a few minutes later nodding his head. All I have to do is keep her in my office until our guest arrives.

 **Taylor's POV**

I start watching the CCTV screens when I see one of the female receptionists acting rather strangely on the way to the ladies room and she has her handbag with her. Once she enters the bathroom she heads straight over to the bench and starts digging around in her bag. She pulls out a piece of cloth and ties it around her arm like a tourniquet. You have got to be fucking kidding me. This bitch is going to shoot up in the bathroom while at work. I zoom the camera in and continue watching her. She gets a syringe out of her handbag and removes the cover from the needle and injects herself. Once the syringe is empty she half puts the cover back on the needle before disregarding the syringe into the bin. I wait until she leaves the bathroom and is nearly back at her desk when I enter the bathroom and remove the syringe using a pair of thongs. Once I have the syringe out of the bin secure the cover over the needle and wrap the syringe in a few tissues then leave the bathroom. Back in my office I get out one of the drug testing kits. I swab the inside of the syringe and add a few drops of the reactive agent. Instantly it reacts and it reveals that it is cocaine. Immediately I notify Mr Grey and he tells me to bring her to his office. But firstly I need to make sure I have the contact number for a drug testing company that can come and do an on the job drug test on her.

When we enter Mr Grey's office she is full on denying that it is medication and that the syringe we found was not hers. I leave Mr Greys office and make the call and I am told the technician will be here in 15 minutes and I return to the office and nod at Mr Grey.

 **Christian's POV**

When the drug tester arrives and is introduced she is scared shitless. Obviously she realises that her career here at GEH is definitely over. The minute the drug tester confirms Taylor's test I thank him for his time and he leaves.

"So are you going to tell me that the syringe that was found was NOT yours and that it was medication?" I glare at her as I speak. She just hangs her head and says nothing. So I continue.

"The use of drugs in the workplace is not acceptable and will not be tolerated. Your employment here at GEH is being TERMINATED effective immediately. Taylor will escort you back to your desk and you will have 15 minutes to pack your belongings and LEAVE my building. Any wages will be paid into your bank account by the end of today. Now get out of my office and my building."


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N:** I state the days so that I can keep track of where I am with my story. Numerous times I have used them to work out exactly where I am at.

* * *

 **Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

Finally I have heard back from the author of Jackie's Curse. They are requesting a meeting with me on Friday at 3pm. Shit I realise that Steph has requested leave from 2:30pm on Friday which means she won't be able to assist me with the meeting. I ask Steph to come to my office as I want to speak with her about Friday. When she comes in I tell her that I have an important meeting on Friday at 3pm and I will need her to set up the meeting room before she leaves. She tells me that is fine, but what comes out of her mouth next shocks me.

"Ana if this is for the Jackie's Curse meeting then I will be there for it."

I am confused how can she be there for the meeting when she is taking leave at 2:30pm? Oh FUCK it hits me like a ton of bricks. Steph is the AUTHOR of Jackie's Curse.

"Steph are you telling me that my 3pm meeting on Friday is actually with YOU?"

"Yes Ana, I am the author of Jackie's Curse. When I submitted Jackie's Curse to SIP I never, in my wildest dreams, thought that I would be working here at SIP a few months later."

I am totally speechless at how someone so young could produce a fabulous manuscript. It will also explain some of the recent delays with emails. Steph couldn't access her Jackie's Curse email account here at SIP. Steph continues.

"I wanted to tell you all of last week but I could never find the right time or enough courage to tell you Ana. Please don't think that Jackie's Curse is going to keep me from my job here at SIP. I don't want my real name attached to Jackie's Curse. What do I have to do to have it published under a ghost name?"

"Steph I will look into it for you and have a legal representative present for our meeting on Friday who can explain everything." Looks like I will have to call Carrick and have him at the meeting to explain how we go about this. I am assuming Steph can do something similar to what Christian and I did when we purchased SIP.

Explaining this situation to Christian is going to be rather interesting. Hell even I am a little blown away about Steph's admissions to me. But I am going to have to speak with Carrick so I am going to organise a family dinner tomorrow night. It will also give Christian and I a chance to talk to Grace about the engagement party.

 **Tuesday**

Gail has been in the kitchen most of the afternoon organising dinner for this evening. Mia called just before to tell me that she will not be here tonight. So it will be Grace and Carrick along with Elliot and Krystal.

Carrick and Grace arrive first which is good because I need to speak with Carrick. Christian manages to keep his mother occupied so that Carrick and I can discuss the issue regarding Steph.

"Carrick, I have an author of a book who wants to keep their identity a secret. They want to use a ghost name. What do we have to do legally for this to happen?"

 **Carrick's POV**

Ana has thrown me a little regarding this issue. Why would an author want to keep their identity a secret?

"Ana may I ask why the person wants to use a ghost name?"

"Carrick I only found out yesterday afternoon that the author of the book is actually my assistant Stephanie Garner."

Oh shit now I see why they want their identity to be hidden. I have to ask

"Ana, when was this manuscript submitted to SIP?"

"Carrick it was submitted just before I started at SIP. I know why you are asking but believe me Steph doesn't want her name attached to the book in any way and that is why I am asking for your help. IF there is no way around it Steph doesn't want the book to be published."

"Ana I am pretty certain we should be able to use a similar legal representative agreement like you and Christian used when purchasing SIP. Which means the legal representative would sign all paperwork regarding the contract to publish the manuscript. They would also be able to handle the Ghost name paperwork."

"Thank you Carrick. Would you be able to attend my meeting on Friday at 3pm so that we can discuss what you find with Steph?"

"Ana I will be there but my only condition is that the meeting be held in your office NOT the meeting room and no one else knows what the meeting is about. If it is in the meeting room then staff may start to get suspicious but if it is in your office you can say it is official business regarding the owner of SIP."

 **Ana's POV**

Carrick is right. Steph being in my office is not out of the ordinary. I will make sure to adjust my schedule to reflect that I am meeting with Carrick Grey, Legal Representative of SIP Owner, and destroy the leave form for Steph. We return to the lounge room just as Elliot and Krystal arrive.

Christian offers everyone a glass of wine. Grace, Krystal and I start talking about the engagement party. With just over a week to go everything is starting to be finalised.

"Ana, I have received all the RSVP's and we have 324 guests attending your engagement party."

Holy FUCK I wonder if Christian knows all of these people. Thank goodness we are getting our own way with the wedding. I remind Grace that Christian and I want to keep the wedding date from the guests at the engagement party as we don't want the media to find out about our wedding date. Actually speaking of invitations they haven't even been given out. They will be delivered after the engagement party.

"It's ok Ana Elliot and I will give the guests something to talk about. If you and Christian don't mind we are going to announce the date for our engagement party since a heap of the guests at yours will also be invited to our engagement party."

Have Krystal and Elliot got rocks in their heads. They are having a huge engagement party followed by a wedding with 200 guests. I hope Elliot has a rather large bank account to help pay for all of it. Especially when you have Mia helping the bride organise the wedding. Christian and I are going to pay for the honeymoon which Elliot wants to have in the Cayman Islands.

"You will have to speak to Christian about it Krystal." There is no way I am going to say yes or no to that. Actually I am not sure if I want them to announce it on our night.

During dinner everyone is talking about our engagement party and the 2 weddings. When Grace is talking about Christian and my wedding I can see the slightest hint of sadness in her eyes when she looks at Christian and resentment in her eyes when she looks at me. It is now that I realise that Grace thinks that I am forcing Christian into having a small intimate wedding. I try and push it out of my mind but I can't and I am going to say something after dinner.

When we are all sitting in the lounge room I squeeze Christian's hand before I speak.

"What I have to say I am only going to say once. If you don't like what I have to say stiff because it needs to be said." Taking a deep breath I continue. "I get the impression that some of the family are NOT happy about the wedding Christian and I are planning. Let me make it very clear that BOTH of us want a small intimate wedding. NEVER once have I pressured Christian into giving me what I want. We have made every decision together."

I hear Grace gasp, I see the look of guilt on her face and she can't look at Christian. Why is Grace thinking like this? Christian starts to speak in a rather harsh tone

"Ana is right. WE made the decision together. It was ME who asked Ana to have a large engagement party so that your friends could be invited mom and dad. I knew that you would want your friends to celebrate our engagement with you both." Christian stops and looks at his mom but she still won't look at him so he continues.

"If our small wedding that we are planning is not good enough for you, then Ana and I will marry as planned but in a private ceremony at a secret location without anyone in attendance. Now please accept OUR decisions and be happy for us."

I feel like a bitch for saying something but why should I feel like I am the worst person because we are having a small wedding. Now Grace won't even look at me. Krystal is sitting there in shock. I excuse myself and go to our bedroom. When I am in the confines of our bedroom I start to cry. I text Gail and ask her to come into our room.

 **Christian's POV**

What the hell is going on? Why is Ana addressing my family. When she says that she is getting the impression about some of my family not being happy with our decision about the size of the wedding I am shocked. Looking at mom I can see that she can't even look at me and I know straight away that Ana was directing this at her. What is going on?

I am deadly serious when I say about getting married in a secret location. When Ana excuses herself, I know it is because she is on the verge of bursting into tears. My family sit in silence not one person is game enough to say anything. After a few minutes and I go to check on Ana. Just as I head down the hallway to our bedroom I see Gail at the door about to go in. She comes to me and speaks

"Mr Grey, Ana messaged me and asked me to come to your bedroom. Obviously something has upset her otherwise she would still be in the lounge room with your family. Please go back to your family and let me deal with this."

"Gail, please tell Ana I was deadly serious about us getting married in a secret location. She will know what you mean." FUCK it has just dawned on me that Ana hasn't said anything about a wedding dress. I need to speak to Ana and see if she wants to buy a dress or if she wants one especially made for her.

I turn and head back to the lounge room. Dad is giving me the dirtiest look since mom is now in tears. Well so she fucking should be. She has made Ana feel like shit about our wedding. If it wasn't so close to our engagement party I would call the whole engagement party OFF. Elliot and Krystal make some excuse to leave which leaves me alone in the lounge room with my parents.

 **Grace's POV**

How the hell did Ana realise that I was questioning the size of the wedding and how much input Christian has actually had for this wedding. I have made sure I have not said anything around her. Hell I have even made sure I never said anything in front of Krystal.

Christian sounds so cold when he tells us that he will have a private wedding in a secret location and I know from the tone of his voice that he means every word. When Christian leaves the lounge room to check on Ana I can't hold the tears back any longer. Carrick is by my side trying to console me. How do I tell him that Ana was right when she said some are not happy with the wedding they are planning? I am not happy with the fact that they are having a small wedding. Apart from mom and dad, Elliot and Mia there is no one else from Carrick or my side of the family invited. There better not be any extended family on Ana's side of the family that have been invited or I will be pissed off. I hear Christian return and I am looking at Carrick and see the look he is giving Christian.

Elliot and Krystal say there good-byes and leave. Carrick and I are alone with Christian. Christian is glaring at me and I can see the hurt in his eyes. I can't help myself I need to know.

"Christian, how many of Ana's family are attending the wedding?"

"Mom not that it is any of your business but the only FAMILY Ana will have at the wedding is Ray."

I am totally stunned. Surely Ana has other family she could invite. Christian is looking at me.

 **Christian's POV**

I hope Ana doesn't get mad at me for telling them this but it is the only way I know to make mom understand.

"When Ana and I started writing a list of people we wanted to invite to our wedding I realised that Ana didn't really have anyone that she wanted to invite and I knew that all I wanted was my immediate family and a few close friends at our wedding. That is WHY we are having a small and intimate wedding. Mom, Dad the only people who will be there for Ana are Ray, Gail, Taylor, Luke and 2 ladies from SIP. Taylor and Luke will also be part of the security team which leaves Ana with very few people there for her. I have both of you, Mia & Greg, Grandmother & Grandfather, Ros & Gwen, Andrea & Partner, Barney and Welch."

Mom is looking at me opening and closing her mouth like a fish. She is completely speechless. I explain that Gail has taken Ana under her wing and treats her like a daughter and that Ana thinks of Gail as the mother she never had. Then I explain that I am not with Ana at the moment because Ana text Gail when she went to our room and I spoke to Gail before she went into Ana.

 **Grace's POV**

Oh crap I have really done it. I never realised that Ana didn't have family other than Ray that she would want at the wedding. It saddens me that she really only has Ray, 3 of Christian's staff (2 of which will be acting as security) and 2 work colleagues as guests. Now that Christian has explained that he also just wanted his immediate family and a few close friends at the wedding I respect their decision. I am going to have to apologise to Ana but I don't think tonight is the right time. Maybe I can have lunch with her later in the week.

I tell Carrick that it is time for us to leave. Once we are in the car on the way home I tell Carrick not to be hard on Christian for what he said earlier tonight as Ana was right and that it wasn't until Christian explained it to me that I realised how wrong I had been.

 **Ana's POV**

Gail has sat with me as I have cried and talked. I have told Gail about Grace and her behaviour at dinner. Gail is a little shocked that Grace would be like that. Hell I was shocked when I realised that she was blaming me for wanting a small wedding. I can't look at Grace at the moment so I am going to stay here in our room with Gail until after they leave.

Gail and I start talking about wedding dresses. I point to the cameras and she knows exactly what I mean. She grabs my phone, calls Taylor and tells him to turn off the camera and audio for this bedroom so that we can discuss wedding dresses and alert us the minute Christian's parents go to leave. Gail hangs up when the cameras are off.

"Gail I hadn't even thought about my wedding dress until just now. Maybe I could ask Mrs Kavanagh to make my dress and that way she could come here to Escala which will make Christian happy. Mrs Kavanagh has always told me that she would make my wedding dress when the time came."

"Ana, please ask Mrs Kavanagh to make your dress. That way you get the exact dress that you want and not a dress that is close to what you want. Also I don't think Mrs Kavanagh will say no to the future Mrs Christian Grey."

Gail is right Mrs Kavanagh would design the exact dress that I want. I will talk to Christian about this tonight before I call her tomorrow and see if she is available to design and make my dress. Hopefully she will have a suitable dress design that I like for Krystal and Sophie.

Having Gail with me has calmed me right down. When we start chatting about everything in general Gail messages Taylor

*Turn cameras back on. Wedding talk over.*

By the time Christian comes in, both Gail and I are laughing which makes Christian smile. Gail says goodnight and leaves us. Christian takes a seat beside me on the bed and I climb onto his lap and snuggle into him.

"Christian, when Gail and I were talking earlier I realised that I haven't even looked at a wedding dress. Mrs Kavanagh has always said that she would make my wedding dress when the time came and I want her to make my dress so that it is exactly what I want. Would it be ok to have Mrs Kavanagh come here to Escala to talk to me about it?"

"Ana, I would actually prefer for whoever it is to come here to Escala. My only concern with Mrs Kavanagh is Katherine."

"Mr Kavanagh has made sure that Kate has no contact with her mother."

"If Mrs Kavanagh is happy to sign a non-disclosure agreement then I don't have a problem with her designing your dress. Will you also get her to help with Krystal & Sophie's dresses?"

"Yes, I am going to have her help with all 3 dresses. I will call her tomorrow and set up a time for her to come here to Escala."

 **Christian's POV**

Ana beats me to it when she starts talking about her wedding dress. I will make sure that I have the NDA ready for Mrs Kavanagh. Now I have to confess and tell Ana what I told mom and dad.

"Ana, please don't be made with me but I told mom and dad about our decision to have a small wedding. Mom was so shocked that she sat there opening and closing her mouth like a fish." He says with a chuckle.

"Christian I trust your judgement and if that is what you had to do to make them understand then so be it."


	86. Chapter 86

**Thursday**

 **Ana's POV**

I have spoke with Mrs Kavanagh and she has agreed to make my wedding dress and is coming here to Escala next Thursday. She completely understands about the NDA as she has signed them before. This morning I told Christian that I want Gail to help me with a few things that the mother of the bride should be doing. He agreed and said that Gail will be delighted that I think of her like a mother. As I take a seat at the breakfast bar I ask Gail to join me.

"Gail, I have something I want to ask you. Please say no if you are not comfortable with what I am about to ask."

"Go ahead Ana."

"Gail, would you consider helping me with the wedding and assisting me with things that the mother of the bride should be doing? I will understand if you say no but you have been more of a mother to me, than that woman who gave birth to me, and I want to share this special occasion with you." I look at Gail and see the tears welling up.

"Oh Ana, I would be honoured to help you with your wedding. If I am honest with you I think of you as the daughter I never had. That woman's loss has been my gain Ana because I have you in my life and if she was still in the picture we would never have gotten this close. "

We both now have tears streaming down our face when Luke walks in he takes one look at us both and leaves again. Gail and I both start laughing. My work phone starts to ring and I try and compose myself and answer it. Thankfully it is only Steph wanting to confirm that I am still out of the office from 3pm on Monday. I confirm that I am definitely out of the office from 3pm on Monday. Christian and I have our appointment with Dr Hayes. Tonight we are going to make our list of questions for Dr Hayes. It gets the better of me and I call Dr Greene's office. She has a cancellation on Monday at 5pm so I take the appointment.

 **Christian's POV**

I have double checked with Andrea that she has me out of the office on Monday from 2pm. There is NO WAY IN HELL am I missing the appointment with Dr Hayes. That appointment is a huge part of our future. Shit Tuesday is Valentine's Day, maybe dinner at the Space Needle to celebrate our first Valentine's Day together, especially since Ana loves there chocolate cake. That will also give us the chance to see the design for our wedding cake that they have agreed to make.

After dinner Ana goes into the library to get a notepad and pen before she heads to our bedroom. I go into Taylor's office and ask for the cameras and audio to be switched off in our room. Taylor immediately switches them off and I tell him I will let him know when to turn them back on. I grab the notepad off the desk and a pen before heading to our room. Ana is relaxing on the bed in a pair of her sleep shorts and a tank top. I strip down to my boxers before climbing onto the bed beside her. We start compiling a list of questions to ask Dr Hayes. Ana tells me that some of my questions are for Dr Greene, her OBY/GEN so we make a list for Dr Greene as well.

When we have compiled the lists Ana is looking at me rather sheepishly.

"Christian I have made an appointment with Dr Greene on Monday afternoon at 5pm. Will you come with me so that we can get these questions answered together?"

"Of course I will come with you Ana. We can go from to the other and if there is free time in between maybe we can drop in and see mom." I see the look on Ana's face at the mention of my mom. Hopefully after lunch on Sunday everything from Tuesday night will be behind us.

 **Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

I am rather nervous about this meeting this afternoon with Steph and Carrick regarding Jackie's Curse. The 'Owner' has agreed with my offer for Steph. I am offering her Retailer – 42.5%, Wholesaler – 10%, Print – 10%, Marketing – 13.5%, Pre-production – 12.5%, Author Royalties – 11.5%. These figures are more than what I offered to Ms Lo but I think Jackie's Curse will sell a lot better than Ms Lo's book.

Steph has shown Carrick into my office but he is not alone. He introduces us to Mr Johns who is a colleague. We all take a seat and get down to business. Carrick starts first.

"Miss Garner there is a way that you do not have to sign any paperwork regarding your manuscript. It can be done if you appoint a legal representative to act on your behalf. They keep your identity hidden and will sign all legal documents. Mr Johns is a colleague who I highly recommend to be your legal representative if that is what you want to do. Unfortunately I can't be your legal representative as it would be a conflict of interest. As for using a ghost name for the book that is done all the time and with having a legal representative there is no way that your name will ever be associated with the ghost name you choose." Carrick tells Steph.

I can see Steph trying to absorb all of this. It is a lot to take in but it is what she needs to do to protect her identity.

"Steph I know that is a lot to take in but it is the best way to protect your identity. If you want to think about it then I can delay presenting the offer for Jackie's Curse until you have thought this threw."

"Can Ana and I have a moment please?" She asks

"Luke, can you please show Mr Grey and Mr Johns where the tea and coffee facilities are."

"Ana, would you go to this extreme to protect your identity?"

"Steph, yes I would do it if it was me. Mr Grey would not be suggesting it if it wasn't the best way."

Carrick and Mr Johns re-enter my office. I nod slightly at Carrick.

"Mr Johns how soon could be appointed my legal representative?" Steph asks.

"Mr Grey asked me to bring with me the standard legal representative appointment documents. Also I have legal documentation that will be given to SIP stating that I am the legal representative for the author of Jackie's Curse." Mr Johns responds.

"Mr Johns I would like to proceed and have you as my legal representative." Steph says.

"Steph, Mr Johns please go to Miss Garner's office and discuss this matter and sign all the relevant paperwork. Then return when you are ready to proceed with offer for Jackie's Curse."

Carrick and I are deep in conversation about me as Acting Head of SIP when Steph and Mr Johns return. Mr Johns hands me the legal documents outlining that he is the legal representative for the author of Jackie's Curse.

I hand both Steph and Mr Johns the offer for Jackie's Curse. "Mr Johns this is the offer that SIP is willing to offer the author of Jackie's Curse." I explain the breakdown of the offer. Then I tell them that the figures are open to some negotiation. But before I can continue Steph speaks

"Mr Johns, sign the offer. I know that Miss Steele would never offer me anything less than what she thinks the manuscript deserves. Also I would like to use the ghost name Jackie Ranger. If you rearrange the letters of my last name you get Ranger."

Once the offer documents are signed Carrick and Mr Johns leave my office. Steph lets out a huge sigh of relief and we both start laughing. When we calm down we talk about what will happen next with Jackie's Curse.

 **Sunday**

Grace and Carrick have invited Christian and I for lunch. I am not sure about this especially after Tuesday night. Carrick was fine with me on Friday but I am still not sure how Grace will act around me. Christian has told me numerous times that his mom is sorry but until I hear those words come out of her mouth I am a little sceptical.

On the way to Bellevue I realise that this time next week our engagement party will be over and done with. Then Christian and I can solely focus on the wedding. Christian is holding my hand rubbing his thumb along my knuckles. The closer we get to Bellevue the sicker I feel. When we arrive I realise that there are no other cars here which can only mean it is just us for lunch. Oh SHIT not what I wanted. Christian kisses me gently and speaks

"If it gets too much cupcake we will leave. I don't want you upset considering what we have ahead of us tomorrow."

That is right we have the appointments tomorrow about our future plans. As we approach the door it is opened by Carrick. He tells us to come in and head to the lounge room. In the lounge room Grace is standing looking at the pictures on the wall near the fire place. I take a seat on the lounge and I can Grace is focussing on the picture of Christian and I at the Coping Together Ball. Christian walks to his mom and quietly talks to her before coming and sitting beside me.

 **Grace's POV**

The moment I have been dreading has arrived. Christian and Ana have just arrived. I can't face Ana just yet so I remain in the lounge room looking at the pictures. The picture of Ana and Christian at the Coping Together Ball has me mesmerised. They look so happy and the last time I seen them both I upset Ana so badly. I hear Christian talking to me softly telling me that I need to make this right with Ana. After a few moments I turn and look at them both before I go and take a seat beside Carrick.

"Ana, my behaviour/demeanour towards you on Tuesday night was inexcusable. I never meant to make you feel the way I did. When Christian later explained I felt so terrible. Please Ana accept my apology for the way I treated you. It was never my intention to make you feel like I was blaming you for having a small wedding."

"Grace, it really hurt when I seen the resentment in your eyes at the dinner table. Do you really think that little of me and that I would force what I want onto Christian?"

Oh no. How am I going to get myself out of this? I have hurt her and I am not sure she will forgive me any time soon. "Please no Ana, I think so highly of you for how happy you have made Christian. I know now that you and Christian are planning your wedding together as equals."

"You should NEVER have questioned our decisions in the first place Grace. They are our decisions to make and what we decide is between us and wasn't open for discussion or interpretation." Ana spits back.

"Ana I will understand if you decide to have your wedding elsewhere. Obviously I have hurt you deeper than I thought. Again I am sorry for making you feel the way I did on Tuesday night." I say then leave the lounge room. The moment I am in the hall way the tears start to flow uncontrollably. How the hell am I going to fix things between us? Ana is a beautiful soul and I am responsible for hurting her.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian and Carrick are talking quietly before Carrick leaves the room and Christian returns to my side. There is no way I can disregard what has happened with Grace so easily. I need time to heal.

"Christian, please don't expect me to forgive your mom straight away because I can't. She hurt me Christian."

"I know she has Ana. She hurt us both. You are right though it is our wedding and the decisions we have made together are no one else's business."

"Can we please go home? I am not sure I could sit at the table with your mom at the moment let alone eat anything."

"Let me go say good-bye to my parents and I will take you home."

 **Carrick's POV**

What a total fuck up that was. Grace left the lounge room in tears. Christian told me to go be with Grace. I found her in the hallway crying. She realises now just how badly the looks she gave Ana on Tuesday night hurt Ana. How the hell is this rift going to get fixed? We are less than a week away from the engagement party and having the bride and her future mother-in-law not getting along is not good.

Christian comes and finds us and tells us that he is taking Ana home and that he will call later in the week. Grace starts crying again.

 **Grace's POV**

"Carrick I have really hurt them both. I don't know how I am going to fix this." I say and Carrick wraps his arms around me a little tighter and kisses the top of my head.

"Grace you will think of something."

After lunch I remember something Krystal said on Tuesday night. She wanted to announce her engagement party details at the engagement party on Saturday.

"Carrick do you think we could have an engagement party as planned but for Elliot and Krystal? They could have a second one with her family and friends on the date they were going to announce? Then we could plan a very intimate engagement party for Ana and Christian for Friday night."

"You would need to speak with Elliot and Krystal as well as Christian and Ana."

I grab my phone and call Elliot and ask him Krystal to come over immediately. Within 20 minutes they have arrived. I explain everything that happened earlier when Christian and Ana came for lunch.

"What I am about to ask you will hopefully start to help mend the rift that I have caused with Ana and Christian? Please don't agree to what I am about to suggest unless you both are happy with it."

"Just tell us mom." Elliot says impatiently.

"How would you both like to use Saturday night's engagement party as an engagement party for you both? We realise that it is short notice and that your family and friends will probably not be able to attend Krystal but you could have a second engagement party on the date you planned. If you agree to this then I will organise a rather small engagement party for Ana and Christian on Friday night."

"Mom, dad can you please excuse us so we can talk about this."

I just nod and they leave the room. What seems like hours, is only 10 minutes. Elliot and Krystal return.

"We have discussed it and if Ana and Christian agree to us taking over their engagement party on Saturday night then we will do so. Mom you are going to have to notify everyone though and tell them about the change of plans."

I leave and head into Carrick's study where I call Christian. He answers the phone gruffly.

"Christian I need to speak with both you and Ana. Can you please put me on speaker phone?" I wait for Christian to tell me that I am on speaker phone before I continue

"I want to make a peace offering regarding everything. Christian you said on Tuesday night that Ana agreed to have a large engagement party so that our friends could share our joy with us. So I want to know if the both of you would consider allowing Elliot and Krystal taking over the engagement party on Saturday night and allowing me to organise a small engagement party for you both on Friday night." There is complete silence. I have to ask if there is anyone there. He tells me to give them time to discuss it and he will call back in 30 minutes.

 **Christian's POV**

Finally it has sunk into mom's brain that we only want our family and closest friends celebrating with us. I look at Ana trying to work out what she is thinking. Taking her hands in mine I ask her what she wants to do regarding the engagement party.

"Ana I know that this huge engagement party is not what we wanted and I have no objections to Elliot and Krystal taking it over. Do you want me to tell mom to make Saturday night Elliot and Krystal's engagement party not ours."

She nods her head yes. I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head. Finally I see a glimpse of happiness on her face. We talk about it a little bit before I call mom back and tell her to make the necessary changes for Saturday night to be about Elliot and Krystal. But I stipulate that I will call her again later about what Ana and I want for Friday night. She agrees that she will not plan anything until we have spoken.

The only stipulation that Ana and I have for Friday night is that it includes our loved ones and a few close friends. Mom agrees to this and tells me that she will organise everything and let us know the details on Tuesday.

Hopefully mom's gesture about the engagement party will be the start of the healing process for Ana. I don't like the fact that she is hurting and that there is a rift between the 2 most important women in my life.


	87. Chapter 87

**Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

This morning I came to work with Christian since we have our meetings this afternoon. I am a little nervous about these meetings as I am not sure that we will get the answers we want. For Christian's sake I hope everything is ok and we are given the green light. The way his face lights up when we talk about having a baby makes me smile.

The printers called and notified me that Mr White's book is completed. I request a few copies to be couriered to me before 2pm. Then I email Mr White to let him know and also to request a meeting with him to finalise the release details.

From: Darren White  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Meeting

Miss Steele,

I would like to meet with you on Wednesday morning at 9am if that is possible. Please do NOT look at the finished book until our meeting on Wednesday.

Darren White

* * *

That is strange why doesn't he want me to look at the finished product? Then I have a light bulb moment I remember Jodie emailing the 'Owner' regarding the acknowledgements for Mr White's manuscript. I put my meeting with Mr White into my schedule. Then I inform reception about the courier delivery from the printers and that I want it delivered to my office immediately.

Christian is standing at my office door just after 2pm. Shit where did the time go today. I give Steph my final instructions and leave with Christian. On the way to the hospital we talk a little about what happened yesterday with Grace. Grace's gesture of organising a rather small engagement party for us on Friday night instead of the humongous one on Saturday night is the first step in the right direction.

"Ana, mom's offer for Friday night is her way of trying to fix things between the 2 of you."

"Christian, I realise that but she has to understand that she can't fix this overnight. I know we gave your parents freedom over who to invite but I never expected there to be 324 guests. As for the planning of the engagement party, not once did your mom ask if there was anything we wanted and that annoyed me a little. So hopefully after your little chat the other night she has listened to what was said and the new engagement party is more like what we want."

We head to the reception area for Dr Hayes and take a seat. Dr Hayes appears a few minutes later and asks us into his office. He asks me a heap of general questions about how I am now that I have finished my rehab. I am honest with Dr Hayes and tell him that I have been doing great and that I now only use my arm crutch in very crowded situations. He is rather pleased with my progress. Taking a deep breath I explain that the real reason for the appointment is because we both have questions about me getting pregnant. One by one we ask the questions and he answers.

Questions for Dr Hayes

1\. What are the risks to Ana's health?

2\. Could the pregnancy damage Ana's injuries from the accident?

3\. What strain will pregnancy have on Ana's small body?

4\. Is there anything we can do to minimise the strain on Ana's body?

5\. Will Ana be able to carry to full term?

6\. What will happen if the lower back injury starts causing Ana discomfort/pain?

Responses from Dr Hayes.

 _1\. There are no additional risks because of Ana's injuries._ That is a huge relief to us both.

 _2\. Since both Ana's injuries were stabilised there is no chance of further damage._

 _3\. Ana's small frame may mean that towards the end of the pregnancy she will be rather uncomfortable. But this will depend on the size and position of the baby. It will also cause Ana lower back pain during the last few months._

 _4\. Stay fit and healthy._

 _5\. From my point of view there is no reason why Ana can't carry to full term but please ask your OBY/GEN._

 _6\. If Ana is in too much pain or discomfort she may need to be admitted to hospital for round the clock care and monitoring._

Wow that was easier than I thought. We are half way there now we just have to find out what Dr Greene has to say. Christian and I thank Dr Hayes for his time. He asks that I come back for a check up towards the end of next month so that they can take some scans and x-rays to compare back to the original ones. I tell him that I will check my schedule and ring his receptionist to make the appointment.

 **Christian's POV**

My responses to Dr Hayes

1\. That is a huge relief to us both.

2\. No further damage is great

3\. Shit hopefully our baby won't cause Ana too much pain.

4\. That is going to happen

5\. We are heading there after this appointment.

6\. Shit I don't want Ana to be stuck in hospital bed. If it comes to complete bed rest it will happen at home and I will hire someone to monitor Ana along with mom.

I am totally happy with the outcome of this appointment. Now let's hope the news from Dr Greene is just as good. Dr Hayes had me a little worried when he said he wanted to see Ana again at the end of March.

Ana and I leave Dr Hayes office hand in hand. We have about 45 minutes until our appointment with Dr Greene. I am just about to ask Ana if she would like a drink when her phone rings.

"Hello ... Yes this is Anastasia Steele... Ok that is fine... We will see you at 6:30pm."

Why has Ana organised a meeting at 6:30? I look at her with a puzzled look and she explains that Dr Greene has been delayed and for Ana's privacy Dr Greene has requested that Ana come at 6:30pm when all her other patients will be gone. Since we have just over 2 hours I ask Ana what she would like to do.

"Christian can we please go to SIP as I want to introduce you to Steph. You can also have a look around at everything when the employee's have gone. Also I need you to delete the footage of the meeting that I had on Friday with your dad, Mr Johns and Steph in my office."

 **Ana's POV**

I tell Christian to go into my office and I go to Steph's office and knock.

"Hello Ana, I didn't expect you back this afternoon." Steph says

"Hi Steph my plans changed slightly. Can you please join me in my office in a few minutes?" She nods her head and I go to my office.

Christian is sitting in my office chair with the biggest grin on his face. I can see him looking at the picture frame on my desk. It is a photo of us from a few weeks ago when I had Luke take some photos of us. I am leaning against my desk facing Christian when Steph knocks on my door. Turning around I tell her to come in.

"Steph I want you to meet my fiancé Christian Grey. Christian this is my assistant Steph."

Christian offers his hand to Steph to shake before speaking "It is a pleasure to meet you Steph. Ana has told me great things about you."

I can see Steph blush a little before she responds. "Mr Grey it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Steph I am going to work here in my office for a little while since my appointment has been pushed back. Is there anything urgent that I need to address?"

She shakes her head no, excuses herself and leaves my office. I place the documents I need on Luke's desk and work from there until the employees leave just after 5pm. Christian is not real happy with me for doing it but I can't be unprofessional. No one knows exactly who we are so I have to keep Christian at an arms length when he is here at SIP. The minute the staff are gone I go back to my desk and Christian pulls me onto his lap.

"Do you want to delete the footage from Friday while you are here or are you going to get Barney to do it remotely?"

"If you come with me I will go delete it now." Putting the documents back on my desk we shut the door to my office and we walk hand in hand to reception where Darlene is still sitting behind the desk.

 **Christian's POV**

Darlene is still behind the desk which is protocol when I am in the building. I check that everyone else has left and she confirms that it is just her. Ana and I head into the security control room. When I find the footage of the meeting in Ana's office on Friday I delete it. Locking the door Ana and I head back to the reception area before leaving SIP.

 **Ana's POV**

The closer we get to the hospital the more nervous I get. Christian is gently running his thumb across my knuckles. When we get to Dr Greene's office the reception area is completely empty and Dr Greene is already waiting for us. She leads us into her office and we take a seat and I start asking the questions.

Questions for Dr Greene:

1\. When should I stop taking the pill when my period is at the end of the month and we want to start trying in April?

2\. How quickly could I fall pregnant

3\. What can I do to help me fall pregnant

4\. When can a pregnancy test be done and a result be known.

Dr Greene's responses:

 _1\. Stop taking the pill when you get your period this month and use condoms until you are ready to start trying to get pregnant._

 _2\. Ana could fall pregnant straight away that is why I am suggesting you use condoms until you are ready._

 _3\. I will give you enough pre-natal vitamins which include folic acid supplement to last you for a week but then you will need to purchase them and continue taking them throughout your pregnancy. Also Ana you need to eat healthy and stay active/fit. Try and do some form of exercise daily but nothing that your body can't handle._

 _4\. Roughly 5 weeks after your last period started Ana. If your periods are like clockwork then when your period doesn't start on time it could be an early indication that you are pregnant. Perform a urine pregnancy test first thing in the morning when the hormone levels will be at the highest. If the test is positive please call and make an appointment to see me so that I can confirm the pregnancy._

We leave Dr Greene's office and I am still trying to process what Dr Greene told us. I know Christian wasn't real pleased about the use condoms comment but if that is what we have to do then we will. It is either condoms or not at all. I never expected her to give me the pre-natal vitamins but I am grateful because it means we didn't have to go to a chemist and purchase them. When we arrive home and are on our own we start talking about our appointment with Dr Greene.

"Christian, how am I going to get more vitamins? It's not like I can go to the chemist and purchase them."

"We can order them online using the bogus details that I use when I ordering things online. Or we can disclose to Gail what is going on and have her order the vitamins and have them shipped to the postal box that is linked to the bogus name." Christian says.

"I want to keep this between us for now so I think it is best that we order using the bogus details."

 **Tuesday – Valentine's Day**

 **Christian's POV**

Sneaking out of our bedroom I head into the kitchen and cut up the fruit for breakfast. Gail made sure that there was the whipped cream in a can hidden in the fridge. Once I have all the fruit cut up I place it in the bowl, place it on the breakfast tray with the can of whipped cream, 2 glasses of orange juice and the vase with the single red rose in it. Quietly I sneak back into our room and place the tray on the bedside table. Removing my pants, I hide the can of whipped cream beside the bed as I have plans for it. Taking the rose from the vase I gently run the rose over Ana's breasts. When I see Ana opening her eyes I can't help but smile at her.

"Will you be my Valentine Anastasia?" I say as I hand her the rose in my hand.

"Of course I will Christian. But I have a confession to make. I was so nervous about our appointments yesterday afternoon I forgot to get your gift out of the draw of my desk yesterday. So can we please wait until tonight to exchange gifts?"

"We have a private table for 2 booked for 6pm at the Space Needle. But we also have an appointment with the manager and the pastry chef at 5pm to discuss our wedding cake. So our gift exchange will either have to be at lunch or after dinner tonight?"

"It will have to be after dinner since we have an appointment at 5pm, which means I will have to keep my lunch break shorter, as I need to work my full 8 hours today."

I just shake my head at Ana. She co-owns the company and she is worried about not getting her 8 hours done. Taking the fruit from the bowl I feed us both until the bowl is empty. I tell her to close her eyes. Once her eyes are closed I reach for the can of whipped cream, shake it and squirt it all over her breasts. Her eyes fly open and I can see the mischievous look in her eyes. Licking and sucking the cream from her breasts is just what the doctor ordered this morning. Once I have finished with her breasts I take the can of cream and move down the bed until I am between her legs. Gently I spread her folds with my fingers on my left hand while I spray whipped cream between her folds and over her clit. I delve between her legs licking and sucking until all of the whipped cream is gone. Then I continue until I taste her juices on my tongue. I slip 2 fingers inside her and move them in and out until she cums around my fingers.

 **Ana's POV**

Holy hell who knew whipped cream could be such fun but now it is my turn to have some fun with it. I tell Christian to lie on his back and I straddle his thighs instructing him to close his eyes. Taking the whipped cream I squirt it around his nipples before I lick it off and nibble on his nipples. Then I spray it down his happy trail to the base of his cock before licking and sucking the cream from his body. I get Christian to spread his legs so that I can position myself between them. Once I am between his legs I take the whipped cream and spray it over the length of his cock. Making sure I spray a good amount of the tip of his cock. I make sure I lick and suck every drop of whipped cream from his cock. Then I take him in my mouth and start moving my mouth up and down his cock. Licking and sucking until he gloriously cums in my mouth.

I am starting to feel a little sticky from the cream so we head to the shower. Firstly we wash the cream residue from our bodies. Christian stands between my legs while my back is against the shower wall. He glides into me and starts moving slowly until I can't handle it any longer and tell him to "FUCK me hard and fast since we don't have much time this morning." The look on his face was priceless but within a few moments he is thrusting into me hard and fast. We both explode simultaneously. Once we are washed, dried and dressed we head into the kitchen. Taylor and Luke are waiting for us both. I tenderly kiss Christian good-bye. He tells me he will be home just after 4 for our appointment at 5pm. Turning to Luke I tell him we have to go into SIP for a little while this morning.

I have hidden Christian's gift in the library and that is where it will remain until we return home tonight. Since we are going to the Space Needle for dinner I am wearing a strapless cream maxi dress which has a beautiful butterfly patter around the bottom and bust/stomach area of the dress. Christian arrives home carrying a beautiful bouquet of red roses. He tells me there is one red rose for every month we have been together, which means there are 10 red roses. The smell that they are giving off is divine.

The pastry chef at the Space Needle presents us with 3 miniature designs for our wedding cake which consists of 3 tiers. Cake 1 is in the shape of a heart each tier is a different size (largest on bottom, smallest on top). The second cake is a petal shaped cake. Finally the last cake is square but each tier is offset. We tell the pastry chef and manager that we will let them know our decision by Friday.

After dinner we return home. We head our separate ways for a few minutes, which allows us both to collect our gifts, and return to the lounge room. I hope Ana likes what I have gotten her. Ana opens her gift and finds the build-a-bear bear that I have gotten her. I got the tiger and gave it a roar sound. Taylor thought I had lost the plot when I insisted that we go to the store so I could do it myself. There was no way was I allowing someone else to stuff the tiger. The smile on Ana's face says everything I need to know.

"Christian, I love him he is adorable."

Ana gives me my gift and tells me to open it. I open my gift and find a beautiful photo frame with a picture of us. Ana looks so perfect in the photo. This is going to take pride of place on my desk at GEH.

 **Christian's POV**

I carry Ana to our room and tell her to undress while I go into the bathroom and run the bath. In the bathroom I start running the bath and light the candles that are around the bath. I scatter rose petals into the water. Ana comes into the bathroom and sees the bath, she is smiling. We enjoy a relaxing bath together and I offer to give Ana a sensual massage. I grab the baby oil and follow Ana to our bed. We are talking as I am massaging her body. Ana goes rather quiet and her breathing has evened out. I realise that she has fallen asleep. Gently I wipe the excess oil from her body and cover her body with the sheet. Climbing in bed beside her I kiss her on the head and lie beside her and watch her sleep. "Happy Valentine's Day my beautiful Ana." I say before I close my eyes and sleep.


	88. Chapter 88

**Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

This morning I have the meeting with Mr White. The unopened box of books is sitting on my desk. I carry the box of books to the meeting room and make myself a cup of tea while I wait for Mr White. When Mr White arrives I give him the box of books to open. He takes a copy of the book from the box and writes something on the first page before handing it to me and telling me to read what he has written and to then read the acknowledgements.

 _Miss Steele,_

 _I want you to have the first copy of this book. This is my way of saying thank you for all your hard work and dedication to this book._

 _Darren White._

Opening to the acknowledgements I start to read. _I would personally like to thank Miss Anastasia Steele, Editor of Seattle Independent Publishing, for her professionalism, hard work and dedication that she has shown while working on this book. Miss Steele was very thorough and pushed me to the limit which means that this book is better than anything I have written in the past. Never before has an Editor pushed me to the limit and that is why I am announcing that I will_ _ **ONLY**_ _ever work with Miss Anastasia Steele._

Holy shit, he just announced in print that he will exclusively work with me for any other novels he may write. That has blown me away. I need to get this meeting back on track so I close the book.

"Mr White, thank you for your kind words in the acknowledgements and for giving me the first copy of your book. Since the book is printed we need to discuss the release date and the marketing. I would like to release the book in 6 weeks time on March 28th. The marketing department are currently organising the bookstore and online bookstore marketing campaigns for all the leading bookstores and that will start from February 29th. Book signings are being organised and will be confirmed with your publicist shortly. If you wish to do interviews promoting this book then that is between you and your publicist."

"Miss Steele, if I am completely honest with you I don't want to do any TV interviews for this book. The bookstore campaign along with the internet campaign will be enough. My name alone is enough to bring in the buyers so why spend exuberant amounts of money getting me to do TV interviews."

We discuss some minor details before Mr White leaves. Again I thank him for the signed book and his kind words in the acknowledgements. I call Jodie and tell her about the meeting with Mr White. She is so excited when I tell her that I have the first copy of the book.

 **Thursday**

 **Christian's POV**

Mom is calling and I take the call as I know it will be about tomorrow night. I need the details so I can tell Ana and Taylor. Answering the phone I hear mom's cheerful voice and I say hello.

"Christian I need to talk to you about tomorrow night, I have organised a private dining room at the Mile High Club for 6:30pm. I have asked very few people to attend tomorrow night there will be: Grandfather and Grandmother Trevelyan, Your dad & I, Elliot & Krystal, Mia & Greg, Ray, Gail & Taylor, Sawyer and the special guest. If Ana would like to invite anyone else please let me know by the end of today."

"Mom did you contact everyone and tell them about the change to Saturday night?"

"Yes Christian, I rang every one and explained that I went overboard with the engagement party for you and Ana. I also explained that it was not what either of you wanted and everyone understands that you are a very private person and they were actually surprised that you even agreed to have an engagement party. Everyone is still coming and they are going to celebrate Elliot and Krystal's engagement. I have even called and changed the wording on the engagement cake."

"Thank you for doing this mom. I need to go mom as I have a meeting in 5 minutes. If we need to add anyone I will call you tonight." I hang up the phone just as Andrea buzzes me to inform me my next appointment has arrived and I tell her to send them in.

The female enters my office and there is something vaguely familiar about this person but I can't put my finger on what it is. Andrea informed me this morning that it is a representative from The Adams Foundation. Once she is seated she reaches up and removes the wig she is wearing. HOLY FUCKING HELL what is this BITCH doing in my office. Carla FUCKING Adams is sitting opposite me in my office. What the FUCK does she want? Discretely I send Taylor a text message.

*Wicked BITCH* he will know exactly what this message means. Now all I have to do is play nice until Taylor arrives. I ask her how the weather has been in Georgia. She is batting her eyes at me as she talks. Please Taylor hurry the fuck up. Who ever made this appointment is going to be fucking fired.

 **Taylor's POV**

Sitting in my office I get a message from Mr Grey *Wicked BITCH* Holy fuck how did she get in to see him. I run from my office and head straight to the elevator and head up. On the way up I text Sawyer telling him that the Wicked BITCH is in Seattle and to remain on high alert. Of all fucking days for her to turn up it is the day that Ana has a meeting with Mrs Kavanagh to start designing her wedding dress.

Fuck someone's head is going to roll for this fuck up. After her stunt last time Mr Grey changed the protocols for meeting requests from a Charity or Foundation. Before a meeting can be scheduled the charity or foundation has to be screened and vetted by Welch. Someone is going to get an ear bashing for breaking protocol. Andrea is at her desk and I ask who is in with Mr Grey. She tells me it is a representative from The Adams Foundation. I quickly send Welch a text.

*IMMEDIATELY do a check on The Adams Foundation and email me the information straight away.*

The look on my face tells her that I am rather pissed off. I request that she finds out WHY the new protocols were not followed when making the appointment. Quietly I open the door and enter Mr Grey's office. Thankfully the bitch doesn't realise I have entered the room.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor quietly enters the room, stands near the door and nods at me. So I take a deep breath and speak.

"Mrs Adams why are you really here?"

"Mr Grey I am here to speak to you about YOU and MY daughter Anastasia. You have poisoned my daughter against me and I am going to put a stop to it. Before you came into her life there were never any issues between me and Anastasia. The minute you come into her life she cuts all ties with me and her friends. You have brainwashed my daughter and somehow you have Ray under your thumb as well. "

Oh here we go she is going to start this bull shit again. "I have done NOTHING to Ana. NEVER have I told Ana who she can and can't speak to. If Ana is not speaking to you or anyone else that is HER choice. Ana is a grown woman and makes her own decisions. Ray and I got to know each other when Ana was in hospital. We both want what is best for Ana."

"That is bullshit YOU are controlling her. You have a reputation as a relentless businessman who thinks nothing of using underhanded tactics to get what you want. What kind of underhanded tactics did you use to get my daughter? Also I don't know why Ray is allowing this to happen. Ray is meant to PROTECT her but obviously he is not protecting her because he is allowing her to be with you."

I am starting to get a little pissed off with her. She has no idea how strong minded her daughter is. Ana has made every decision regarding her mother without any input from me. I have assisted her to carry out her decision but that is it.

"You were meant to protect her instead you tried to sell her virginity to the highest bidder on her 14th Birthday. What kind of a monster does that to their child? Ray HAS protected his daughter he has been there for her every step of the way. He made sure he was at every special event and graduation. But most of all he was there with her while she was struggling to come to terms with her accident. Do you even realise how traumatic it was for Ana to be told that she may never walk again."

"Oh I see Anastasia has told you those LIES. All Anastasia ever does is LIE. When she was growing up she would always lie and Ray would believe her. Anastasia is a drama queen she always has been. She tries to make things look worse than they really are. "

This woman is delusional. Ana is open and honest with no hint of drama queen at all. The only drama queen I can see at the moment is the person sitting opposite me.

"The only person who has LIED is you. You don't know how to tell the truth Mrs Adams. Ana has told me everything about you. From how you missed all her graduations and important events in her life to how you would call her when you wanted something from her. Ray has done everything for Ana. He was there for her the whole time she was in hospital. Never once did you call or attempt to visit her. The reason I know this is because I made sure I visited Ana every day. I also made sure Ray had everything he needed so that he could be with his daughter."

"I couldn't come and see Anastasia because I was helping my husband. He had hurt his foot at golf. When I did contact Ana she was very rude to me and that is because of you and your brainwashing. I know you forced her to call me that day and tell me that she didn't want me to call her or contact her in any way. No doubt you are behind her emails being returned to me."

I am about to explode. This bitch is pushing my buttons. Her fucking husband was not injured for the whole time Ana was in that hospital. Obviously this woman has no idea about Ana and how strong minded she really is. Ana doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do. It was Ana who wanted to bounce the emails back to this woman. Barney just told her how to do it when she asked.

"You NEVER put Ana first you always put your wants/needs before hers. You could have picked up the phone and called Ana. She had her phone with her the whole time she was in hospital. Again I will tell you that every decision Ana has made has been her OWN decision." I pause to let that information sink in and I see Taylor starting to get irritated. Then I continue.

"The only reason you have been attempting to contact Ana is because you found out that we are together and you see us as your next meal ticket. Well I have news for you and it is ALL BAD Mrs Adams. There is no way you are going to get any money from me and I am certain that Ana will not give you any money as she is still paying off her student loans. So you and husband number 4 can leave us the hell alone. If you try and contact either Ana or I again we will be filing a restraining order against you both and if that isn't a big enough deterrent then maybe charges being filed against you for child endangerment will be enough to keep you from contacting us. Ana is happy without you in her life and I am going to do everything in my power to keep her happy."

I lie to her about Ana having no money since the money that Ana was awarded by the judge is not public knowledge because of the gag order.

"You better keep a close eye on my daughter, especially when you go away on business trips. She won't keep her legs closed for long, especially if someone else offers to help her out financially."

"You know NOTHING about our relationship and obviously you know NOTHING about Ana."

"Hit a nerve did I?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE before I have security throw your arse to the curb."

She picks up the wig and leaves my office. Taylor shuts the door after she leaves and resumes his normal position. He tells me that Sawyer has been notified and is on high alert. I slump in my chair and take a few moments to process what has just happened. How dare she say that Ana would open her legs to anyone who offered her money. Shit I am going to have to tell Ana about the visit from her mother. Looking at my watch I know that Ana is meeting with Mrs Kavanagh regarding her wedding dress. Actually the biggest unanswered question is how the fuck did she get an appointment.

 **Taylor's POV**

I could see Mr Grey getting rather pissed off so I text Reynolds to get his arse up here and be ready to escort this bitch from the building. He alerted me when he was outside.

Holy fuck I am surprised it took that long for him to snap. I was ready to throttle her when she said that Ana lied about what she did to Ana on her 14th birthday. Even from behind I can tell that she is the one who is telling lies. Body language gives a lot away. I can't believe the things that woman said about Ana. When Mr Grey looks at his watch I know that he was going to call Ana and tell her about the visit he just had with that woman.

"Sir I am in the process of getting to the bottom of how that appointment was added to your schedule without the correct protocols being followed. What I know so far is that it was someone other than Andrea who put that appointment into your schedule but it was done on Andrea's computer."

Once I am dismissed from Mr Grey's office I notice that Barney is working on Andrea's computer. He pulls me aside and gives me a date and time and tells me to look at the footage because that is when the appointment was added to the system.

 **Ana's POV**

Luke informs me that Mrs Kavanagh is down stairs and he is going down to get her. A few minutes later I am greeting Mrs Kavanagh. She has numerous folders so we head into the dining room and Gail offers tea and coffee before she joins us. I introduce Gail and Mrs Kavanagh and explain that Gail is helping me with the wedding because that other woman who will remain nameless doesn't deserve to be in my life. Mrs Kavanagh starts asking me questions about what I would like my dress to be like.

I explain that I would like the dress to be a strapless A-Line/princess style dress with a sweetheart neckline made from satin. The dress is to have beaded/crystal orchid flower design across my bust and down the right hand side of the dress to my hip. Also I want a corset style back. Mrs Kavanagh starts taking my measurements.

"Ana, I want to start ordering the satin and other items for your dress tomorrow. They then should arrive late next week and I will start making your dress. So you need to decide which satin you want and the colour."

Mrs Kavanagh starts sketching a dress design on her sketch pad and tells me to have a look at the material samples in the folders. Shit who knew there was different types of satin. I know that I want an Ivory coloured dress. Gail and I are going through Mrs Kavanagh's sample folder and I find the perfect satin and colour.

After 1 & ½ hours my wedding dress design is complete, type and colour of satin has been chosen and all my measurements are taken.

She explains that I will need to have numerous fitting during the making process to ensure that the dress fits perfectly on the day and even offers to make last minute alterations the day before my wedding.

"Mrs Kavanagh I want you to spare no expense when making my dress."

"Ana you will NOT be paying for your wedding dress. Your dress will be Mr Kavanagh and My gift to you. Please don't argue with me about this because this is what Mr Kavanagh and I want to do for you as we think of you as a daughter. The only thing that we ask is a photo of you on your wedding day."

The kindness of Mr & Mrs Kavanagh has me crying. Maybe I could speak to Christian about inviting them to the wedding. It is the least I could do since she won't let me pay for my wedding dress.

"Please don't cry Ana." She says as she embraces me in a hug. How can I not cry the generosity of her and Mr Kavanagh is unbelievable.

After Mrs Kavanagh leaves I try and concentrate on work but I am finding it rather difficult as I am excited about my wedding dress. Luke has been on edge since before lunch and I don't know why. No doubt I will find out when Christian gets home.

The look on Christian's face when he arrives home tells me that today was not a good day for him. Wrapping my arms around him I kiss him with everything I have. When we break apart he tells me that we need to talk and that it is important. Oh this doesn't sound good at all. I tell him to go get changed while I get us both a glass of wine.

In the lounge room Christian and I sit facing each other on the lounge. He takes my hands in his and tells me all about the unwanted visitor that he had at GEH today. Why the hell can't she take the hint that I don't want anything to do with her?

Christian also explains how the appointment was made and protocols were not followed because Andrea was sick, on day the appointment was made, so a receptionist from the front reception desk filled in for her. What Christian tells me next floors me.

"The receptionist who made the appointment no longer works for GEH but it is not because I fired her today. It is because I fired her arse not so long ago because she was caught injecting herself with cocaine in the bathroom."

Holy shit someone was shooting up while at work in plain view of the CCTV cameras knowing full well that there is a drug clause in their employment agreement.

"Christian I want to ask you about adding to my guest list for the wedding. Mrs Kavanagh was here today as you know and she is not allowing me to pay for my wedding dress. She has told me it is their gift to me and all they want in return is a picture of me on my wedding day. Would you mind if Mr & Mrs Kavanagh come to our wedding?"

"Baby if that is what you want then yes, they can come to our wedding. Now speaking of invitations is there anyone else you want to invite to tomorrow night?"

"I may ask Steph & Jodie to join us tomorrow night if that is ok. But I need to know where and when. Also would it be awkward if I asked Mr & Mrs Kavanagh?"

"This is your night as much as it is mine Ana, so please invite them if you want them to be a part of tomorrow night. I will be asking Ros and Andrea to join us tomorrow night as well."

Christian grabs his phone to call his mom and tell her about the extras that we are going to be inviting tomorrow. Once Christian tells me that it is at the Mile High Club at 6:30pm I go get my phone and call Mr & Mrs Kavanagh. Mr Kavanagh answers the phone and is delighted to hear from me and is even more thrilled when I tell him why I am calling. He accepts the invitation and tells me that he will see me tomorrow night.


	89. Chapter 89

**Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

When I got to work I ask Steph to be in my office in 5 minutes. I can't help but hide my smile when I see the look on her face. She thinks she is in trouble. Once she is seated I tell her that I need to call Jodie as there is something that we need to discuss. This really puts her on edge. I call Jodie and wait for her to answer and then tell her I am putting her on speaker because there is something the 3 of us need to discuss. Glancing at Luke he is about to burst out laughing. He knows exactly what I want to talk to them about and that I am toying with them.

"Jodie, Steph I need to speak with you both about a rather urgent matter."

They both respond "what is wrong Ana?" The only reason I haven't started laughing is because I am digging my fingernails into the palm of my hand. I take a moment to build the suspense.

"I need to ask if you both would like to join Christian and I tonight at the Mile High Club to celebrate our engagement." I see Steph relax and hear Jodie let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Ana you are CRUEL. You had me really worried that something was terribly wrong there at SIP." Jodie says down the phone.

"Well Jodie, I thought Ana was about to fire my arse." Steph says. Right at that moment I can't hold my laughter in any longer and I start to laugh which sets Luke off. Before too long we are all laughing including Jodie.

 **Christian's POV**

Barney has now added a password feature to my schedule so that only the ones who know the password can alter my schedule and see the full details. Without the password all that is shown is the times of my appointments/meetings but no other details are given. It has me wondering why this was not done earlier and why Barney didn't do something like this when Ana was asking him to password protect the schedules at SIP.

Taylor informed me that he has been in contact with my mom about the security tonight. I insisted that Taylor have Reynolds and 2 others working tonight as Taylor and Sawyer will be attending as guests. Taylor has assured me that my surprise for Ana is definitely going to happen. Shit that reminds me I need to speak with Andrea and Ros about tonight. I buzz Andrea and ask her to get Ros to my office in 5 minutes and that when Ros arrives I want BOTH of them in my office. Telling Andrea that I want both of them in my office has me chuckling to myself. No doubt Andrea is trying to figure out why I have asked them both to my office.

I hear a knock at my door and I tell them to enter. Ros waltzes in and takes a seat while Andrea cautiously comes into my office and takes a seat. Clearing my throat I look at them both with a rather stern look on my face.

"Ladies I have a serious matter that I need to discuss with you both." Before I can say anything more Andrea speaks

"Sir, I am so sorry about the meeting yesterday. Had I realised that the protocols had not been followed I would have immediately cancelled the meeting."

Ros is looking between me and Andrea as she has no idea what Andrea is talking about. I tell Andrea that this has nothing to do with what happened yesterday and I see her body relax.

"I need to ask if you ladies along with your partners would like to join Ana and I tonight at the Mile High Club to celebrate our engagement. It will start at 6:30pm in one of the private dining rooms."

"Mr Grey I would not miss it for all the tea in china." Andrea says.

"Gwen and I will also be there to celebrate your engagement to Ana. Now when are we going to find out about the wedding?"

"Ros that information only our family knows, and we will not be reveal it until we are ready." I say before dismissing them both.

I have asked Caroline Acton to send a dress to Escala for Ana to wear tonight. Gail has just text me a picture of the dress and it is absolutely perfect. Shit what time is Ray suppose to be arriving. Ana rang him the other night and told him about the change of plans. Grabbing my phone I send a text message to Ana.

*What time is Ray arriving? Christian*

*Daddy will be arriving just after 5pm. I am leaving SIP at 4:30 to make sure I am home when he arrives. Ana*

Thank goodness Ana is heading home early as I would hate for neither of us to be there when Ray arrived.

 **Ana's POV**

Gail hands me an envelope when I first get home and tells me I need to open it before I go into our bedroom.

 _Ana, there is no way I could not get you a new dress and shoes for our engagement party tonight. I hope you like it beautiful. Love you and I will see you soon. Christian._

He spoils me. There was no reason for him to buy me a new dress for tonight. On our bed I find a strapless knee-length lace column cocktail dress. The dress lining is silver and the lace is white with a flower design.

I have a shower before Daddy arrives and get dressed in one of Christian's t-shirts and a pair of shorts. Daddy arrives and gives me the biggest hug. Hell I have missed daddy's hugs. We briefly chat about what has been happening with him and I fill him in about why tonight is our engagement party. Daddy and I are enjoying a cup of tea when Christian arrives home. He kisses me gently and shakes daddy's hand before going for a shower. That is strange Taylor isn't with Christian.

Daddy heads upstairs for a shower so I head to our bedroom and find Christian sitting on the edge of our bed in his suit pants putting on his socks. Climbing onto the bed behind him I kneel behind him and lean against his body. Draping my arms over his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you for my beautiful dress Christian. But you know you didn't have to buy me a new dress for tonight."

"I know I didn't have to buy you a new dress but I wanted to Ana."

While Christian finished getting dressed I head to the bathroom and apply some waterproof mascara and nude lip gloss. I do my hair so that it is half up half down using a decorative comb to hold it in place and it cascades down my back in soft curls. In the bedroom Christian helps me slip into my dress. It matches perfectly with the tie that Christian is wearing. Christian has laid out my orchid earring and necklace that he got me for my birthday. Tonight is also the first night I am venturing out wearing shoes with any kind of heel. They are only 1 & 1/2 inch heels but that is high enough considering I haven't worn heels for nearly 12 months. Christian had them sent over with the dress. Obviously he told the shopper exactly what he wanted.

Taylor and daddy are waiting for us when we prepare to leave at 6:15pm but Gail and Luke are nowhere to be found and when we get to the garage the other SUV is already gone. What the hell is going on? Actually come to think of it Gail has been rather quiet today which is strange. I am going to get to the bottom of this before tonight is over.

"Christian, where is Gail and Luke? Shouldn't they be following us to the Mile High Club since they are guests tonight?"

"Ana, maybe they left so they are there waiting when we make our entrance."

I still get the feeling there is more to this. But I let it go. I am sitting between Christian and daddy with each one of them holding a hand. Tonight I get to celebrate our engagement with the 2 most important men in my life. Taylor escorts us to the private dining room where his duties finish until we are ready to head home. Reynolds is waiting at the door and tells daddy and Taylor to go into the room while Christian and I are moved to a holding room. What the fuck is going ON? Christian must notice my agitation and tells me that Grace wants everyone in the room when we enter and that is why we are in this holding room with Reynolds.

 **Taylor's POV**

Leaving GEH with Mr Grey and making the detour on the way home was worth it when we have collected the special guest for tonight. When we arrive back at Escala Mr Grey tells me to take the guest and use the service elevator to get to the staff quarters and be ready in the main apartment at 6:10pm. Gail, Sawyer and the guest are leaving at 5:45pm so that they are already in the dining room when we arrive and there is no chance of Ana seeing the surprise guest. Once I am ready and Gail has left I head into the main apartment and wait for Mr Grey and Ana to be ready. Ray and I are chatting while we wait for them both to come out of the bedroom. I can hear heels clicking on the apartment floor. Shit Ana is wearing some form of heeled shoes. Slowly I turn and see Ana. I look at Ray and see that he is getting a little emotional. We head down to the SUV before heading to the Mile High Club. Mr Grey has his hands full with Ana she has realised something is not quite right. I am glad it is him that is going to have to deal with her when Reynolds takes them into the holding room.

 **Grace's POV**

I hope everything tonight is what Christian and Ana wanted for an engagement party. Taylor and Ray have just entered which means Christian and Ana are in the holding room. The only ones who aren't here are Ros and Gwen. Sawyer earlier introduced me to Ana's 2 work colleagues from SIP. They seem like rather nice ladies. A few minutes after Taylor and Ray enter Ros and Gwen finally arrive. Once everyone is positioned Taylor messages Reynolds to bring Christian and Ana to the door ready for entry.

 **Ana's POV**

Reynolds takes us back to the door that Daddy and Taylor went in earlier. He opens the door and we enter. Just after we get inside we both stop and take a look around the room. Grace has decorated the room so beautifully. The lights are dimmed to give that romantic feel. Helium filled engagement balloons are tied to each chair as well as bunches of the balloons, being held down by balloon weights, at various places around the room. The table is set so that we are all sitting around one large table and there are 3 table centre pieces which are bunches of assorted roses. I am still trying to take it all in when I hear a little giggle coming from the guests. Looking towards the guests I can't see who is giggling but I can hear it more clearly now. Christian whispers in my ear "Baby we have a special guest here tonight." I turn and look at him with a puzzled look on my face. He turns and looks at our guests and speaks

"Surprise baby" he says as he turns me so that I am facing the direction of our guests.

OMG Sophie is here, I am finally going to meet Taylor's daughter. I have seen plenty of photos of her as Gail and Taylor both have a lot of them. How? When? Is that why Gail has been quiet this afternoon and it also explains Luke and Gail's absence when we left Escala.

"We couldn't have our engagement party without our flower girl so Taylor organised for her to attend tonight and she is actually staying at Escala until late tomorrow afternoon so you will both be able to spend some time together and get to know each other."

I can't believe it. Taylor's ex-wife has allowed Sophie to stay with Taylor and Gail tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a girly day I think. Daddy, Christian, Taylor and Luke can go fishing and leave us girls to it. Sophie comes over to us with Taylor and Gail. Taylor introduces us and Sophie wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me. I tell her that it is a pleasure to finally meet her and that her dad has told me a lot about her. Glancing at Taylor then at Christian I can see him shaking his head no which means Taylor hasn't told her anything about being in the wedding. I wonder if that is because of the ex-wife.

Once Christian and I have greeted the guests individually we finally reach Grace and Carrick. Grace hugs me and I hug her back and whisper "thank you" in her ear. She looks at me then at Christian and tells us both that she hopes we enjoy our evening tonight.

We are all enjoying ourselves after dinner when Christian decides to stand and say a few words.

"Thank you for all coming and sharing tonight with Ana and I, it means a lot to us. Ray I need to thank you for your beautiful daughter. She literally crashed into my life just over 10 months ago and she has turned my life upside down and now I can't imagine my life without her in it. Mom and Dad, thank you both for putting up with me and loving me unconditionally. Elliot, what can I say to you, you big buffoon, Seriously Elliot we have been through a lot together and I know you have become very fond of Ana. Mia, my little sister, you will soon have the sister you always wanted. To my Grandparents thank you for your support and guidance. Taylor, Sawyer and the rest of my security team here tonight thank you for protecting me and my beautiful fiancée. Gail, where would I be, if it wasn't for your cooking? Seriously Gail you have been there for me for a rather long time and now you are also there for Ana and I can't thank you enough. Last but not least, to our friends who are here with us tonight, a very big thank you for coming tonight to help us celebrate our engagement."

I look around the room and there are a few tears being shed. Of course Grace is crying and I can see Elliot and Christian are trying not to laugh at Grace. Daddy stands and clears his throat.

"Christian, you have taken care of my daughter from the day she came into your life and I can never thank you enough for that. To the Grey's thank you for welcoming Annie and me into your family with open arms. Taylor and the rest of the security team thank you for the protection you give my Annie. Luke you know your arse is mine if you let anything happen to Annie and you also know your dad will be right behind me to give you an arse kicking when I am finished. THEN you will have to deal with Christian and Taylor."

The look on Luke's face was priceless when daddy spoke to him. Luke knows that daddy was deadly serious and that is why he had the look on his face.

Carrick stands "On behalf of Grace and I we would like to thank you all for sharing tonight with Christian and Ana. Ana, when you came into Christian's life you changed him and for that we are forever grateful. Our son was a distant and rarely spent any time doing anything other than work but now we have a fun loving son who relaxes and spends time with his loved ones. Enjoy the rest of the evening every one. Please join me in raising your glass to Christian and Ana."

Shit I need these speeches to stop otherwise I am going to be a blubbering mess. Thankfully Grace realises that I am getting rather emotional and asks for the cake. One of the servers comes into the room carrying a double hearted chocolate cake with _Congratulations on your Engagement Christian & Ana_ written on it. Together we cut the cake and share the first piece while the rest of the cake is served to our guests.

Elliot clears his throat and chinks his glass to get everyone's attention. "As we all know Ana made a grand entrance into Christian's life. They have been through a lot together which has made them grow together. Ana please know that I am extremely grateful that you entered Christian's life. Christian is right Ana I have grown very fond of you and already think of you as my sister. I know that Christian and his team will make sure you are always protected because Christian always protects the ones he loves."

At 9:30pm everyone starts to leave since most of them will have a huge night tomorrow night when we celebrate Elliot and Krystal's engagement. Taylor is holding Sophie in his arms the poor girl has crashed out. Christian tells Taylor to take Gail and Sophie home and that Luke will take us home shortly. When it is only Grace and Carrick left I pull Grace aside so I can speak to her.

"Grace, thank you for everything you have done for tonight. It has been perfect. This is what both Christian and I really wanted."

"Ana, I am so relieved that you are happy with tonight. I never meant to upset you regarding all of this. Can we please move forward and focus on your wedding?"

I agree to put all of this behind us and move forward. Just because I am putting it behind us doesn't mean that I have forgiven Grace. Grace and I talk about tomorrow night while Christian, Daddy and Carrick are talking about goodness knows what. Finally it is time to head home. Luke drives the 3 of us back to Escala. We talk in the lounge room for a little while before we all decide to head to bed as tomorrow is another big day. Christian and Daddy are going fishing at the lake while Gail, Sophie and I do girly things here at Escala.


	90. Chapter 90

**Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

The boys have gone fishing leaving Gail, Sophie and I at Escala. Last night I organised for Mrs Kavanagh to come over to measure up Sophie while she is here so that we know what size dress to get for her. Gail and I are also getting measured so that Sophie doesn't become suspicious and start asking a lot of questions. I still can't believe that Sophie actually stayed over with Taylor and Gail last night.

Mrs Kavanagh arrives carrying a rather thick folder. She tells me that it is the bridesmaid dresses catalogue. It looks like I am going to have my work cut out for me trying to decide on one dress for both Krystal and Sophie. Although Mrs Kavanagh did tell me that there is enough time to design and make the dresses. I will have a look at the catalogue in the next few days and see if there is anything that stands out. After Mrs Kavanagh leaves we sit in the lounge room and paint our nails. Sophie is allowing me to play around with her hair trying different styles. At the same time she is styling Gail's hair. I can 't help but giggle when Sophie puts Gail's hair in multiple pig tails on the top of her head. When I have finished trying out hair styles I braid Sophie's hair for her.

The boys return from there fishing expedition at 1pm and we all have lunch together. Gail, Taylor and Sophie return to the staff quarters so that they can spend some quality time together. Christian excuses himself and goes to his study and Luke goes to Taylor's office leaving me with daddy. We head to the lounge room where it is more comfortable.

"Daddy something happened again this week regarding THAT woman. She made an appointment to see Christian and hid her identity until she was in Christian's office. When Christian realised who it was he made sure Taylor was in his office before he asked her what she wanted. Daddy she said some rather horrible things again. She reckons Christian has brainwashed me and that he has something over you and that is why you are allowing Christian and I to be together. That woman even said that you aren't protecting me and that if you were protecting me then you would not allow me to be with Christian. She tried to tell Christian that I lied about what she did to me on my 14th birthday and that I was a drama queen making things look worse than they are." I say as the tears start to stream down my face.

"Annie, please don't cry. You are a beautiful have a beautiful soul and Christian loves you dearly . Your mother is nothing but an EVIL, spiteful old cow. How could she say something like that Ana?"

"Daddy it gets worse.

"She told Christian to keep a close eye on me when he goes away on business trips because .." I am struggling to say the next part but I have to tell daddy. ".. I wouldn't keep my legs closed for how could she say that about ME? How could she say that to Christian?" The tears are really flowing down my face. Looking at daddy I can see he is absolutely fuming. He hasn't spoken yet but I know that is because he is so angry at this moment. After a few minutes daddy speaks.

"Annie, I think it is time that I have WORDS with that woman. Just know that you and Christian will not have to deal with her again. I will make SURE of that Annie. Please trust me on this."

What the hell is daddy going to do to her? Surely daddy wouldn't hurt her. Daddy isn't one for fixing things by using violence.

 **Ray's POV**

I am absolutely pissed off at Carla for what she said to Christian about Annie. Who does she think she is. I need to sort this and sort it now. Annie is still sitting with me in the lounge room and I ask her if she would mind if I went for a drive. She insists that I take Luke with me. Luke and I leave Escala in the SUV. I ask Luke to take us somewhere that we will not be disturbed and not to many people will be. Once we are there I make a phone call.

"Listen to me and listen GOOD because what I have to say to you I am only going to tell you ONCE."

"Well hello to you to Ray. Obviously that little tramp has fed you more lies otherwise you would not be calling me." Carla says.

"Don't you DARE speak about my daughter like that. The only TRAMP is you Carla. I know ALL about your little fuck buddy on the side and how you have been fucking him for the last 18 months. It is also the REAL reason why you didn't come and see your daughter when she was in hospital. Yes I know that you told your husband that you were going to see Annie but in reality you spent the week with you fuck buddy."

"I ..I don't know what you are talking about Ray."

"Stop the BULLSHIT Carla. Now listen carefully Carla. You are to make NOT to contact Ana or Christian ever again. If you try and make any contact with them then I will tell your husband about your affair along with everything else I know about you Carla. You see I have kept tabs on you since the day you left Annie and Me, so I know about your little trips to the sex clubs. Also I know about the pregnancy that you terminated just after you married your current husband and I know for a FACT that you are currently pregnant and your husband is NOT the father. Although you are telling him that he is."

"Who the FUCK, do you think you are? You know NOTHING."

"Really Carla because I can tell you that you are 11 weeks pregnant but you are telling your husband that you are about 8 weeks so that he doesn't realise that it is not his. The time you conceived that baby you were on a fuck fest with your fuck buddy. So if you want to continue to try and contact Annie and Christian, I will destroy you and you will end up with nothing from your husband and left with a baby."

I hear her gasp when she realises that she has been caught out. What she doesn't know is that her fuck buddy is actually someone I know and have kept in contact with over the years. When their affair first started he didn't realise the connection between Carla and I. He only realised last week that Carla was my ex-wife and the only reason he found out was because I said about coming to Seattle to see Annie and Christian. He had been telling me things about him and Carla and I didn't let on because I knew that the information he had been telling me I could use against her if she tried something again. Finally she speaks.

"Ray, you can't say anything about Nathan to anyone. We both are unhappy in our marriages but we will lose too much is we leave our spouses. So I will do anything to stop you from destroying my marriage to Bob as I need his financial support for this baby. If Christian paid me to go away and leave Anastasia alone then I would leave Bob and be with Nathan but because Christian told me to fuck off I am stuck in a loveless marriage while the man I truly love is also stuck in his loveless marriage."

"Carla as long as you stay AWAY from Annie and Christian then you secrets will be safe but the minute you step out of line by even a millimetre then I will expose EVERYTHING. Good-bye Carla and get out of Seattle by tonight as I know that you are here with Nathan while Bob thinks you are visiting a friend in Vegas."

I hang up the phone and Luke drives us back to the apartment. Hell I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Carla will no longer try and contact Annie as her and Nathan BOTH have a lot to lose.

 **Christian's POV**

Finding Ana in the bedroom resting when I finished in the study surprised me a little I thought for sure that Ray and her would still be talking in the lounge room. I snuggle up beside her in bed and kiss her gently on the top of the head. I drift off to sleep and am woken when my phone starts ringing. Grabbing my phone I see that it is Elliot calling. Elliot wants us to be at Bellevue by 4:30pm not 5:30pm. Looking at my watch I realise it is already 3pm which leaves us with an hour to get ready.

Ana heads for a shower while I go tell Taylor and Ray the change of plans. Taylor is going to take Sophie home, then join us at Bellevue and Sawyer is going to drive us to Bellevue. Why the hell does Elliot want us there early. Once we are all dressed and ready we leave and head to Bellevue to find out what Elliot wants us there for.

 **Elliot's POV**

Krystal and I have decided to on our wedding party and we are going to take this chance today to ask some of them. Since I have become close to Greg I am going to ask him to be one of the groomsmen. Of course Christian is going to be my best man. Everyone is here so I take a deep breath and stand to speak.

"Christian you and I have been through a lot together and there is something else I would like you to do with me, I want you to stand beside me as my best man when I marry Krystal."

"Elliot I will be right there beside you, as long as we don't have to wear PINK." He says as he stands and shakes my hand then gives me a man hug.

Next I ask Greg and he accepts thank goodness. I was not sure who else I could have paired with Mia. Krystal asks Mia to be a bridesmaid which she is totally thrilled about. I see Krystal is getting nervous. Why should she be nervous about asking Ana.

 **Ana's POV**

So this is why Elliot wanted us here early. Krystal has just asked Mia to be a bridesmaid and I feel a little gutted. After everything we have been through she asks Mia but not me? Krystal looks at Elliot then turns and quickly leaves the room. What the hell is that about. I look to Elliot and he is just looking to where Krystal just left the room. Standing up I tell him I will go and for him to stay here in the lounge room. Krystal is out the back sitting on one of the deck chairs. So I sit in the chair beside her and ask what is wrong.

"Ana I know I should have asked you this in front of everyone but I just couldn't do it."

"Ask me what Krystal?"

"Ana I want you to be my maid/matron of honour at my wedding and no you WON'T have to wear pink."

I start laughing as I shake my head yes which sets Krystal off. We are both still laughing when Grace comes outside a few minutes later. All 3 of us head back into the lounge room. I see Daddy and Carrick are deep in conversation and I wonder what that is all about. Daddy has been rather quiet since he left Escala after I told him about that woman. He has kept to himself and even Luke seems a little off. Did something happen while they were out? Shit now is not the time to be thinking about this. I will talk to daddy about it tomorrow before he leaves.

We all head to the marquee outside just after 5pm to prepare for the arrival of all the guests. Christian makes sure I am by his side and daddy is never too far away from either me or Luke. Christian's grandparents arrive and I hope that Grandma behaves tonight. When Taylor and Gail arrive Taylor heads straight Luke and takes over as head of security while Gail comes and joins me and Christian. Christian introduces me to his aunts, uncles and cousins when they congratulate us on our engagement and impending wedding. I get the impression that some of them wanted details but they didn't get what they were looking for.

By the time dinner is served I feel like I have walked from Portland to Seattle. I have lost count of how many times we have walked around the marquee. When we sit at the table I am positioned between Christian and daddy who has Gail on his other side. Christian's hand is positioned just above me knee and I can feel him rubbing his thumb against my skin. He leans over and whispers to me " _would you like to go for a short walk_ " I nod my head yes and we excuse ourselves and walk out of the marquee and head towards the dock.

Christian and I talk about how overwhelmed I was feeling with meeting all of his family. He actually tells me that there actually is more family that couldn't make it. We are quietly standing on the dock in each other's arms when the silence is disrupted by Elliot calling out to Christian telling him to get his arse back to the marquee. Just as we go to sit down grandma asks were we fucking. I am totally shocked. Christian tells her the truth about me being a little overwhelmed and that we were just having a quiet moment on the dock.

 **Christian's POV**

I can't believe my grandmother just said that. But I tell her the truth. Grandmother needs a mouth filter lately. Some of the things she has said have been inappropriate. Elliot and Krystal stand as the cake is placed on the cake table. Both Elliot and Krystal say a few words before they cut the cake. After the cake has been served the microphone is opened up for anyone else who wants to say something to Elliot and Krystal. Dad speaks on behalf of him and mom. Mia, who by this stage has had a few glasses of champagne, decides to say a few words and welcomes Krystal to the family. Then I ask for the microphone so that I can say a few words to Elliot and Krystal.

"Elliot, Krystal you both found each other when you needed it most. You both have grown together and shared so much already. Krystal I must warn you that Elliot is a big kid at heart and unfortunately no matter how much you try and flog the inner child out of him it is not going to work. We have TRIED." I hear the chuckles and Grandfather saying _"yes indeed we have TRIED_ " When the laughter has stopped I continue. "Elliot, I don't know how you managed to find Krystal but she is the best thing that has ever happened to you. She sees straight through your goofiness and connects with your soul, and she is still standing beside you agreeing to be your wife. Please join me, in raising your glasses, to Elliot and Krystal. Congratulations on your engagement." I raise my glass and say "To Elliot and Krystal."

Sitting back down Ana takes my hand in hers and kisses me on the cheek. I start to relax again and I notice Elliot is walking towards Ana and I with the microphone in his hand. What the fuck is he up to. He better not make Ana feel uncomfortable or embarrassed. Elliot stops and raises the microphone to his lips.

"Christian, could you and Ana please join Krystal and I on the dance floor?"

Who would have thought that Elliot would think of something so sweet. I didn't even realise that Ana and I didn't dance last night. Actually nobody danced last night. After the first song Elliot and I swapped ladies. Then Ray and Ana danced. It was beautiful to watch Ana dancing with Ray. After tonight the next time I will see Ray and Ana dancing together will be on our wedding day. I feel a smile appearing on my face as I think about our wedding day. Ana brings me back to reality when she whispers in my ear "what are you smiling about gorgeous?" I tell her exactly what I was smiling about and she blushes.

We finally head home to Escala. Ana heads into our bedroom and Ray asks to speak to me in my study. He tells me that he contacted Carla Adams and is 100% certain that she will not try and contact Ana or me ever again. I don't question him about what was said. All I care about is the fact that she won't try and contact us again. I thank Ray for telling me and we head our separate ways. In our room I find Ana is already asleep so I strip off and climb into bed beside her. Gently kissing the top of her head, I tell her that I love her and watch Ana sleep. As I watch her sleep I start to wonder what has Ray 100% certain that Carla will not try and contact Ana or me ever again. Maybe Ray and I need to have a talk before he leaves tomorrow. Closing my eyes all I can see is Ana's beautiful face looking at me. This time last year I was a totally different person and tonight I am roughly 2 months away from marrying Ana. My beautiful, gorgeous Ana, who has tipped my world upside down but I wouldn't want it any other way.

 **Sunday**

Ana and Ray have spent all morning together while I have been in my study. I know that Ana misses Ray so I made told them that I had some work to do. After lunch I know that I need to speak with Ray so I ask if he could join me in the study so we can discuss the hardware store. Once we are in the study we briefly discuss the hardware store. Ray looks at me before he speaks.

"Christian, I get the feeling that there is something else on your mind. Would it have anything to do with my call to Carla yesterday?"

"Yes Ray you would be correct. I don't know how you can say you are 10% certain that she won't attempt to contact Ana or me again."

"Christian, I have kept tabs on Carla since the day she left me. The information I currently have on her is enough to destroy her and she knows it. I have told her in no uncertain terms that if she contacts either of you again that I will reveal every sordid detail and she will be finished. But I do need to tell you that Carla is pregnant. I am not sure that I want to tell Annie."

"Ray you know you are going to have to tell her. She may not want to hear it but if she finds out later that you knew and didn't tell her she will be rather pissed off."

Wow I am shocked that she is pregnant and I am not sure how well Ana is going to take the news. Ray leaves my study and I know that he is going to speak to Ana.

 **Ana's POV**

Daddy returns from Christian's study and I can tell something is not quite right. Have daddy and Christian had a disagreement about the hardware store. He takes a seat beside me and takes my hands in his. Shit this has to be bad because he only ever does this if it is bad news.

"Annie, when I went out yesterday I called Carla. We have come to an agreement that she will not contact you or Christian. But there is something I do need to tell you about her. She is pregnant Annie. I thought I would be honest with you and tell you now before it comes out elsewhere. That is all I am going to tell you about her. Put her behind you and move forward with your life. Christian loves you and I know he will do everything to protect you."

"Thank you for being honest with me daddy. I don't care about what the agreement is, as long as she sticks to it. As for her being pregnant, I actually feel sorry for that poor innocent baby."

After daddy leaves I take time alone in the library to really let it sink in that the woman who gave birth to me is FINALLY out of my life.


	91. Chapter 91

**Tuesday February 28** **th**

 **Ana's POV**

The bookstore and online bookstore campaigns for Mr White's book are starting tomorrow. Jodie has been given clearance by her doctor to return to work on light duties. She is starting back tomorrow. Having Jodie back is good for me, because the marketing campaign Ms Lo's book needs to be finalised, as the book is nearly printed. Because I had no idea how to do the marketing campaign the marketing department liaised with Jodie. Once Jodie & Ms Lo gives their final approval the campaign will be started, stating the book release date as April 4th. These past 2 weeks have been rather hectic with everything going on here at SIP. I am still trying to juggle my Editor position with the Acting Head of SIP duties. Thankfully Jodie will take some of the Head of SIP duties off my hands tomorrow.

The cover for Jackie's Curse has been decided on, the acknowledgements are complete and it has gone to the printers for printing. Even though the acknowledgements are complete I have no idea what Steph has written. Shit Jodie has no idea about Steph being the author of Jackie's Curse. Will Steph tell Jodie? I think the only reason Steph told me was because I worked on the manuscript. Actually the more I think about Steph telling Jodie the more I think it is a bad idea. The least amount of people who know the true identity of Jackie Ranger, the better it is.

I am going to have to speak with Jodie tomorrow regarding my time off for the wedding. I want my last day to be the April 10th and Christian has told me I need to take 3 full weeks off from April 14th which means I won't be back at work until May 7th.

The wedding preparations are coming along fine. Christian and I have just sent out the invitations. We decided on the 3-tiered petal cake that will be displayed on a dainty 3 tiered cake stand. I couldn't find the exact dress that I wanted for Krystal and Sophie so Mrs Kavanagh has also designed the dresses for them. The only other person who knows what Krystal and Sophie's dresses look like is Gail. Gail has been my rock through this all and I want to do something special to thank her.

My period is due in the next few days and I will stop taking my birth control pills as per Dr Greene's instructions. Christian and I both are getting a little excited as this means we will be a step closer to our dream of having a baby. Of course I have been taking the pre-natal vitamins Dr Greene recommended. Christian has stocked up on condoms so that there is no chance of me getting pregnant before we actually want to start trying.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor has organised the weekend away that his ex-wife is going to 'WIN'. He has ensured that everything is set so that she can't change any of the details and that Sophie isn't allowed to be added to the weekend. With just over 6 weeks until the wedding Reynolds is going to call her later this afternoon and tell her about the weekend she has won.

I have been slowly planning our honey moon. Ana has no idea what I am planning. The only person who knows is Taylor. I thought about asking Andrea to help research some of the places but this is something I want to do by myself for us. The only reason Taylor knows is because he needs to check all the regulations for the countries we are entering.

 **Taylor's POV**

I have compiled a transcript for Reynolds to follow. Now it is time for Reynolds to call the evil bitch. He dials the number and puts the call on speakerphone.

Reynolds reads the script. "Good Afternoon. I would like to congratulate you on winning a Romantic getaway for 2, from Friday 13th April to Sunday 15th April in Hawaii. You phone number was randomly chosen to win this spectacular weekend. The weekend entails flights, accommodation in the Ocean Front suite at The Ritz-Carlton, Kapalua and $1000 spending money. Please confirm you name and partners name so that I can confirm the flight and accommodation bookings."

She rattles off the details to Reynolds and keeps asking of this is for real. Reynolds keeps telling her that she has indeed won a trip to Hawaii for those dates. Then Reynolds continues

"The details you have just given me will be used for the flights and the accommodation booking. These details can't be changed now. Please give me an email address where I can email all the information and confirmations too. Have a lovely afternoon and enjoy your weekend away in Hawaii."

A few minutes after Reynolds hangs up and leaves my office my phone starts ringing. Glancing at the screen I can see that it is my ex-wife. Answering the phone I hear her telling me that I HAVE to take Sophie from April 13th to April 15th. She wants me to collect Sophie from school on the Friday afternoon and then return her late Sunday evening. When I ask why she needs me to do this she tells me some bullshit about having a work conference that weekend. Of course I agree to have Sophie that weekend. Perfect she has taken the bait. On the way home I tell Mr Grey that our plan for my ex-wife has worked. I can see the look of relief on his face.

 **Christian's POV**

Thank fuck Taylor's ex-wife bought the bullshit of winning a holiday to Hawaii. I don't care what it has cost me all I know is that Ana wanted Sophie to be part of our wedding and what Ana wants Ana is getting. My next big hurdle is Ana's wedding ring. I want something that will compliment her engagement ring. Shit Ana is going will need to wear her wedding ring on the chain around her neck until the night before the actual family wedding and then I will take it until the ceremony. Since Taylor and Gail will be the only 2 who know, Ana's wedding ring can't be seen. Thank fuck Gail and Taylor signed NDA's when they started working for me. The amount of things they have kept from my parents over the years.

Ana and I need to discuss what we are going to do for the first ceremony. All we know is that Gail and Taylor will be our witnesses. Is our first ceremony going to be a full blown wedding ceremony or just a short and sweet ceremony? I am thinking short and sweet. But I will discuss this with Ana.

When I arrive home I find Ana in the library still working. She tells me she will only be a few more minutes and that Miss Seat is returning to light duties tomorrow.

I bet that is a slight relief for Ana. Actually the sooner Miss Seat is back on board as Head of SIP the better it will be for Ana. She needs the least amount of stress from now until the wedding. When Ana has finished her work she asks me to join her so that we can look at a few more things for the wedding.

 **Ana's POV**

"Christian there is a few more things that we really need to finalise for the wedding. There is the photographer and the wedding celebrant. I have done a little bit of research today during my lunch break and have found 2 photographers that I would like to consider. Also I have found a female wedding celebrant who I think will give us the kind of ceremony that we want. Take a seat in my chair and I will show you what I found today."

I sit on Christian's lap and show him the websites for the 2 photographers that I found. If Jose wasn't so close with Kate I could have asked him to be the photographer but there is no way I am going to ask him because he would tell Kate even if Christian had him sign a NDA. Christian thinks that Dave O'Connor is the photographer we should go with. He is going to call him tomorrow. Also Christian agrees with me about having Garland perform the wedding ceremony and I add that to my list of things to do.

"Ana, Taylor's wife called him within 5 minutes of 'Winning' her weekend away. Taylor has Sophie from Friday afternoon until Sunday night. This means that we will not be going on our honeymoon until after Taylor returns Sophie. His ex-wife hates Gail and there is no way I am subjecting Gail to having to deal with that evil bitch. She has done some rather evil things in the past."

"Christian delaying our honeymoon by 24 hours is neither here nor there. As long as I am with you that is all that matters. I will organise for Mrs Kavanagh to come here to Escala on the Friday afternoon so she can do a dress fitting with Sophie."

"That sounds perfect Ana. Sophie is going to be thrilled that she is included in the wedding. There is one other thing I need to discuss with you. My mom has been badgering me about you spending the night at Bellevue the night before our wedding. Something about tradition and me not seeing you on our wedding day until you walk down the aisle."

Oh shit I forgot all about that kind of stuff. If I am honest with myself I would prefer to stay here at Escala and have Krystal stay here with me, Gail, Sophie and daddy. But I can see the security and logistics of it all if I were at Bellevue. If I stay at Bellevue then daddy, Gail and Sophie will have to be driven over by security. This is causing a headache. Maybe I should talk to Grace about who can stay where.

 **Wednesday**

Jodie has returned on light duties but that lightens the load for me as Acting Head of SIP. I head into her office with a cup of coffee and box of donuts so that we can go over the schedule. When I have gone through everything that has happened in the last few weeks I notice that Jodie looks a little pale. Before I can say anything she is up out of her chair and gone. What the hell is that all about? I wait for her to return.

"Jodie, are you feeling ok? You look a little pale." She starts shaking her head no.

"Ana this is strictly between you and me, I am roughly 12 weeks pregnant. The baby is due September 10th." Oh my goodness she is due on my birthday.

"Congratulations Jodie. Please tell me the operation you had didn't harm the baby."

"No the doctors were fully aware that I was pregnant, so they minimised the risk to the baby and that is why I am also back at work on light duties. When they minimised the risk it shortened my recovery period. Now obviously you need to request time off since I got your wedding invitation yesterday."

"Yes I need to request from April 10th to May 6th off. I realise that you will have to seek approval from the Owner as I am asking for more than 2 weeks off. Christian has told me that I will need the three weeks off after the wedding and I want a few days before the wedding to get everything organised."

"Ana I will get you to fill out a request for leave form and I will email the Owner shortly to gain final approval."

I leave Jodie's office still shocked that she is pregnant. No wonder she looked a little pale and ran out of her office. It won't be long before she starts showing a slight baby bump. This could make it interesting when she takes maternity leave as I could also be pregnant. But that is the big unknown.

Obviously I am going to have to check the Owner emails when I get home tonight. While I was Acting Head of SIP I didn't really have to check them as I know what I emailed the Owner about. I had to email the Owner about things so that Jodie wouldn't get suspicious especially since I called her about a few things and she told me to email the owner. Christian was highly amused when he caught me one afternoon responding to my own email that I had sent to the Owner email account.

Just before 3pm Jodie asks me to her office again and I take a seat opposite her. She explains that she is going to work on the marketing campaign for Ms Lo as long as I can continue doing the other tasks as Acting Head of SIP. Jodie wants to release Ms Lo's book I agree to this but I tell Jodie that I want to be part of the process for Jackie's Curse. Jodie agrees to this since I have worked on Jackie's Curse since day one. I remind Jodie that we will need to start everything a little earlier for Jackie's Curse because we will be dealing with the Author's Legal Representative and not the Author directly.

"Jodie when do you think the printers will have Jackie's Curse printed?"

"Ana, Jackie's Curse should be printed by March 21st. I have been thinking about it since we spoke this morning and I would like to release Jackie's Curse on April 11th. I realise that only gives us 6 weeks but we can start the marketing campaign within the next 7 – 10 days while the books are finished at the printers. That means Ana that I am going to need your undivided attention on Friday for at least 4 hours. Can you please check your schedule and block the time out on both of our schedules."

"Ok Jodie I check your schedule in about 30 minutes I will put it as a meeting between us."

Once I have looked at both of our schedules I can see that we are both free from 11:30am Friday so I block from 11:30am until 5pm out as discussed. In that time we will at some stage get lunch.

When I finally get home I fire up the laptop again and open the owner email account and there are 2 emails from Jodie.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Book Release Updates

Owner,

I just wanted to inform you of the latest information regarding the books.

Mr White – The marketing campaign started today and is still scheduled to be released on March 28th.

Ms Lo – Currently I am working on the marketing campaign so that the book can be released on April 4th.

Jackie's Curse – Miss Steele and I are going to start working on the marketing campaign tomorrow. The marketing campaign will start around March 7th for April 11th Release.

Also Mrs Low has a manuscript that is showing huge potential. I am going to assign the manuscript to one of the editors early next week.

If any of these details change I will notify you straight away.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Owner  
Subject: Leave Request – Miss Steele

Owner,

Miss Steele has requested leave from Aril 10th to May 6th for private reasons. Please let me know if I can approve the leave.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Updates & Leave

Miss Seat,

Thank you for the book release updates. Please approve Miss Steele's leave as she has worked rather hard these last few weeks while you have been away.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

How the hell has Mrs Low been contacting Jodie while she has been off work? There have been no emails through her email account because I have had complete access to that while she was away. Shutting down the computer I head into our bedroom and change into something more comfortable.

While I am waiting for Christian I remember back to my lunch break. I called Garland the wedding celebrant and she has agreed to perform our wedding ceremony at Bellevue. She wants to meet with us on Saturday to discuss what we actually want for our ceremony. Thinking about the phone call snaps me back to the here and now. Shit we need to get a marriage license before we can get married. Christian and I will need to sort this out before Friday. We are going to have to tell Garland that we are getting married a few days before the ceremony she performs. Hopefully she will be able to work around it and not let on that we are already married. After Saturday we will have a better idea on how we are going to do all of this. I am not even sure that we can legally get married twice. This is something Christian and I are going to have to talk to Garland about.

 **Christian's POV**

Welch completed the background check on Dave O'Connor. I have had Taylor contact him to organise a meeting with him tomorrow at the Mile High Club. Taylor has not disclosed what kind of photographs he would be taking. He will only be told once he signs the NDA. As long as he signs the NDA that will be another thing we can tick off our list of things to do. I know Ana has been ordering a few things online for the wedding.

I can't believe that it is only 6 weeks until we get married. Shit that means it is only 4 weeks until it has been 1 year since Ana's accident. My thoughts start drifting to 6 weeks time when Ana and I get married and we start trying for a baby. I am not looking forward to having to glove up until then but it the decision that we made and I am going to stick with it. Since both of us agreed to wait until we were married to start a family.

Ana seems a little nervous tonight when I got home. Has something happened today and she hasn't told me. Finally after dinner she opens up to me.

"Christian, we are going to have a problem at SIP. Jodie is 3 months pregnant and is due around September 10th."

"Shit. Ana please tell me this is not going to affect our plans to start a family?"

"Hell NO Christian, this is NOT going to affect us. It just may mean that we may need to appoint someone else as Acting Head of SIP if both Jodie and I are off on maternity leave together. But like Dr Greene said I may not fall pregnant straight away which means Jodie could be back at work when I take maternity leave."

Well that is a huge fucking relief. I thought Ana was going to tell me that we were going to put our plans on hold.


	92. Chapter 92

**Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

Jodie and I are in the smallest meeting room so that we can work without interruptions on the marketing campaign for Jackie's Curse. There is a huge list of bookstores that the book will be sold in along with all the online outlets. The marketing team have a standard online campaign template that they use and alter it for each book.

"Jodie, we need some sort of incentive for buyers to purchase Jackie's Curse."

"Ana what sort of thing do you have in mind? It could be a little difficult because we don't actually know the author's identity."

"Could we have the author sign there ghost name on a pre-determined number of copies before they are shrink wrapped/sealed? Then all books can be packed into the boxes and sent to the bookstores and online bookstores/outlets."

"Ana, that is a very good idea. Now all we have to do is see if the author will actually agree to this. Can you please email them after we have had some lunch?"

Leaving the meeting room I head to my office and ask Steph to join me while I eat the lunch that she got for me earlier.

"Steph I need to ask you something about Jackie's Curse. You don't have to agree to it if you don't want to."

"Ok Ana what is it?"

"Would you consider signing some of the books as Jackie Ranger so that we can use the chance of purchasing a signed copy of Jackie's Curse for marketing purposes? It will entice people to purchase the book in the hope of actually getting one of the signed copies."

"How many copies would I have to sign?"

"Steph that is a question only Jodie can answer. But please consider it as the more sales that Jackie's Curse makes the more money you receive."

When Jodie and I are back working on the marketing campaign I suggest instead of emailing the author we call their legal representative as it may be quicker than email. Thank fully Jodie agrees since she wants to get this marketing campaign signed off on as soon as possible so that the marketing material can be sent to the printers. Before I make the call we decide to ask the author to sign 100 copies of Jackie's Curse. Then I call Mr Johns and explain everything to him and he tells me that he will contact the author and get back to us as soon as he can. Within the hour Mr Johns calls me back and I tell him that his call is on speaker phone and that I have Miss Jodie Seat, Head of SIP with me.

"Miss Steele, Miss Seat, I have spoken to the author of Jackie's Curse and they are willing to sign the copies as requested. How quickly would you like this to happen? Also the author has requested 3 copies of the book."

Jodie speaks up "Mr Johns the books are due to be finished at the printers on March 21st but we could have the 100 copies, ready for you to collect, for the author by March 14th. I will also make sure the extra 3 copies are here at my office when you collect the 100 copies for signing. They would need to be returned to SIP by March 21st so that they can be shrink wrapped/sealed and packed ready for distribution."

"I will arrange to collect them from your office before close of business on March 14th. Good afternoon Miss Steele and Miss Seat."

Wow, Steph must have answered his call because she knew that I was going to speak with Mr Johns. I might try and organise that Steph has a few hours off that afternoon so that she can collect the books from Mr Johns and start signing them. Although I am a little confused as to why she asked for the 3 copies of Jackie's Curse.

The marketing team are given the green light to start organising the marketing campaign regarding Jackie's Curse and the limited number of the books that will be signed. Jackie's Curse is my baby so to speak and I am going to see this through to the day it hits the bookstores.

 **Saturday**

Christian and I are nervous as hell while we wait for Garland to arrive for our meeting to discuss our wedding ceremony.

"Christian I am scared that our plans are not going to happen. What if we can't have the ceremony twice?"

"Ana, we will find a way around it. No matter what you will be my wife on Wednesday April 11th and there is nothing that will stop that from happening."

Luke alerts us that Garland has arrived at the front desk of Escala and that he will be back shortly with her. Oh hell I am more nervous now that I know she is actually here and on her way up to the apartment. Christian introduces himself then me. Garland shakes both of our hands and Luke returned to Taylor's office.

"Garland, there are a few things we need to discuss before we get too far into this meeting. Christian and I are actually going to be already married when you perform the ceremony on April 14th. Our plan all along has to marry on April 11th and hold a second wedding on the 14th with our family and friends."

"Christian and Ana, thank you for being honest with me. Will your marriage on the 11th be performed by a judge? If it is then I can't perform a traditional wedding ceremony."

"Garland, we are going to be married on the 11th at the courthouse by a judge. We will have 2 witnesses as required but other than that no one else will know about our marriage."

"You have 2 options. Option 1 is to get married on the Wednesday but explain to the Judge what is happening and see if they will not register the marriage. I very much doubt that the judge will actually do that. So I think your best option for the Saturday wedding is to have a commitment ceremony. Only the both of you will know that it is a commitment ceremony all of your guests will believe that it is your actual wedding ceremony. I will make sure all of the wording is for a wedding ceremony and you will even sign a marriage certificate along with witnesses."

"Garland, I may be able to speak to a Judge that I know who may be willing to perform the first wedding ceremony and not lodge the marriage certificate which would mean that you perform the wedding ceremony on the Saturday and you lodge all the required papers to register the marriage. That way if someone happens to check the marriage registry it will state our wedding date as the April 14th. Only Ana, you, the judge and our witnesses will actually know any different."

Wow I never realised Christian was friendly with a Judge. I actually would prefer Christian's option that way we actually are getting married on the Saturday and not having a commitment ceremony. Hopefully Christian will be able to pull it off no doubt there will be a considerable donation made on the Judge's behalf if he agrees to do as Christian is requesting.

We sort through a lot of the details about the ceremony with Garland. Now all we have to do is find out if the judge is willing to hold back on registering our marriage which will allow Garland to register our marriage on April 14th. Once Garland leaves Christian and I start talking about the table decorations/centre pieces for the tables.

We have most things sorted for our wedding. Christian is sorting out our wedding rings and I am still working with Mrs Kavanagh regarding the dresses and accessories.

"Christian, I want to do something special for Gail as a thank you for everything she has done for me regarding the wedding. She has done the things that a mother should do with the bride."

"Ana I agree with you. Gail has been there for you. What did you have in mind Ana?"

"I would like to get a special gift for her to wear on our wedding day. During my research for jewellery for Krystal and Sophie, I found some beautiful pearl earrings and necklace sets that I think would be perfect for Gail."

I go to the library to get my laptop so I can show Christian what I have found. He tells me they are all beautiful but they he shows me a few jewellery store websites and tells me that he will pay for whatever I decide to get for Gail and not to look at the price tags. Together we look and there are a few things that I like. Christian calls the jewellery store that we went to just before Christmas and asks to speak with the manager. He explains who he is and asks if we can come to the store after it closes this afternoon. Luke is with us this weekend as Gail and Taylor are at a family function for Gail's family. It is arranged that we are to be at the same place as last time at 7pm.

 **Christian's POV**

After speaking with Garland I would prefer that she register our marriage but still have the judge marry us on the Wednesday. I am going to call and speak to the judge who dealt with all of the NDA/Katherine Kavanagh crap. Hopefully he will agree to perform the wedding and not register the marriage for a sizable donation to a charity of his choice.

What Ana wants to do for Gail, is sweet. She is right though Gail is doing the things that the mother of the bride should be doing and she is doing it because she cares for Ana. If I am completely honest I actually am glad that it is Gail who is doing this with Ana and not Carla Fucking Adams. But Carla Adams is now part of Ana's past and I am her future. And if Gail and Ana have a mother-daughter kind of bond/relationship then I am not going to stand in the way. Ana's happiness is all that matters.

I have organised for us both to go to the jewellery store so that Ana can find a thank you gift for Gail. Also I suggest to Ana that she get Krystal and Sophie's jewellery at the same time so that we do not have to go back to the jewellers again before the wedding.

"Ana, do you know what you want Krystal and Sophie to wear jewellery wise?"

"Yes I have a good idea what I want. Hopefully I will find it tonight along with Gail's gift."

 **Ana's POV**

I am completely overwhelmed in the jewellery store when trying to choose the gift for Gail. Krystal and Sophie's jewellery I find straight away and have fallen in love with so I ask the owner to order 2 sets in blue topaz & diamonds, as close to powder blue as possible. It is a complete set of pendant necklace, stud earrings and ring set in white gold. I don't want the girls to wear the ring for the wedding though.

I narrow Gail's down to 2 sets and because I can't choose Christian tells me to buy both and decide on the day when I see what Gail is actually wearing. Shit I didn't even think to ask Gail what she is wearing.

The first set is a freshwater pearl (7-1/2-8-1/2mm) and diamond-accented pendant and earring set. Set in white gold. Approximate length: 18 inches. Approximate pendant drop: 3/4 inch. Approximate earring drop: 5/8 inches. While the second set consists of stunning earrings from Pearl Lace by EFFY, they feature a dangling cage drop bejewelled with a cultured freshwater pearl (10mm). Approximate drop: 1-9/10 inches and the necklace features a woven cage pendant bejewelled with a cultured freshwater pearl (11-1/2mm). Approximate length: 18 inches. Approximate drop: 1-7/8 inches. Both the earrings and necklace are set in white gold.

Christian also purchases a diamond pendant and earring set for his mother. Once everything is paid for the Owner tells us that the blue topaz sets should arrive later this week. All of our gifts are gift boxed and put in little carry bags and we leave.

 **Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

While I have 30 minutes to myself I call the Judge who handled the NDA case. He has agreed to meet with us this afternoon at 4:30pm. Originally I was going to go on my own but I thought that if we both went we could file all the paperwork at the same time. Since I still have 20 minutes before my phone conference, I down load the marriage license forms, print 2 copies and start filling in my details. Shit I hope Ana has her Driver's License with her today because she needs Identification.

"Hey beautiful, I have made us an appointment with the judge at 4:30pm. I will pick you up at 4pm. Do you have your driver's license with you?"

"Hey Christian, I will be ready for you at 4pm and yes I do have my driver's license. Why do you need my driver's licence?"

"We need identification for the marriage license application. I thought while we were seeing the Judge we could lodge out marriage license application. That way we don't have to go to the courthouse again until we actually get married."

After ending the call I start wondering if the ceremony has to be held at the court house. Could the Judge come to us and perform the wedding at Escala? That way there is no chance of the media taking pictures of us.

Making sure I have all the documents that I need for our appointment with the Judge I leave my office and find Taylor so that we can collect Ana. Taylor calls Sawyer to tell him we are on our way to SIP

 **Ana's POV**

I haven't been able to concentrate on my work since Christian called about our meeting with the Judge. The closer it gets to our meeting the more nervous I get. Jodie has been fantastic and is allowing me to finish at 4pm. I assume that her kindness is because of all the hard work I put in while she was on leave. While she was off for the 4 weeks I worked my arse off. Most days that I was at SIP I ate my lunch while I worked.

Luke's phone alerts him to a text message and when I look at the time I realise that it will be to alert him that Christian is on his way, so I start shutting down the laptop and pack it away so that I am ready to leave when they arrive. Before I leave I stick my head into Jodie's office and tell her I will see her on Wednesday.

Arriving at the courthouse we are ushered into the Judge's Office. Christian explains that since the judge is such high profile and has a very high case load that he has his own office. At 4:30pm a lady enters the room and apologises to us because the Judge has been caught up in court. She explains that he will be with us in about 15 minutes and offers us a drink which we both decline. While we are waiting Christian gets out the marriage license documents and we finish filling them in.

 **Christian's POV**

The Judge enters his office and greets us both.

"May I ask why you have requested this meeting Mr Grey?"

"We would like you to marry us but there is a few things we want to discuss with you first. Ana and I have a situation and we would like your help."

"What is the situation Mr Grey? Please tell me and then I will tell you if I can help or not."

"Ana and I would like to get married in secret on a Wednesday and then again on the Saturday in front of our family and friends."

"Mr Grey you realise that you can't legally marry twice."

"That is what I thought. Now Judge I know this is not usually the way things are done but we would like you to perform our wedding on the Wednesday but not register the marriage so that when we marry again on the Saturday the celebrant can register our marriage."

"Mr Grey I see a few issues with your proposed arrangement. Firstly any ceremonies that happen here at the courthouse are registered immediately after the ceremony is complete. Second of all if you have the wedding on the Wednesday and it is registered you would not then be able to marry again on the Saturday because the marriage license would be invalid."

"Judge, I thought this may be the case."

"Please Mr Grey don't jump to conclusions, I am not saying NO, to conducting the ceremony on the Wednesday. All I am saying is the ceremony can't happen here at the courthouse. If you can arrange to get married somewhere private then I will indeed perform your marriage ceremony and not register the marriage which will allow the both of you to be married again in front of your family and friends."

"Thank you, we will make a donation, to a charity of your choice, for your help in this matter."

"Mr Grey I have been following you and your family over the past few years. Please make the donation to The Coping Together Foundation, as I know how much your family supports the foundation. Now with saying that, you will still need to apply for a marriage license."

I hand him the application along with our driver's licenses. Wow I can't believe the Judge is agreeing to this and that he wants the money to be donated to Coping Together. Within 10 minutes he issues us a marriage license. I tell him that we will be in contact regarding the venue for the wedding ceremony and he gives me his personal phone number so that I don't have to contact him through the courthouse reception.

We leave the courthouse hand in hand knowing that our plan is going to happen the way we want.


	93. Chapter 93

**Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

Hell my head is all over the place today. Jodie was not very happy with me when I was late for the staff meeting that she called and to make matters worse I had completely forgotten that Carrick was actually attending the meeting on behalf of the owner. I make sure that I am not seated near Carrick. Here at SIP I want to keep my relationship with Carrick professional and I also need to keep my distance so that I don't slip up and reveal my true identity.

After Jodie has introduced Carrick as Mr Grey, legal representative for the Owner of SIP, to everyone the meeting starts. Jodie goes through how the commission is calculated again since some employees are questioning the amount of commission they are receiving.

"How the commission would be calculated was clearly stated in the employment agreement you signed." Carrick says.

"That is correct Mr Grey it was clearly stipulated in your agreements that the manuscript login system would be used and that the data from the system would be used to calculate your commission. The Owner has gone to great lengths to make sure that this system is working correctly."

Jodie continues discussing the commission crap because some of the other employees still think that they are not receiving all of their commission. IF they are doing their jobs properly then they will be receiving the right commission. I can see Carrick is about to lose it.

"The Owner has implemented the new commission system because if SIP continued the way it was going with the previous owner then you ALL would be out of a job within 6 months. Be thankful that the new owner is willing to spend money so that SIP can grow and you keep your jobs." Carrick tells them bluntly.

Jodie finally moves onto the subject of filling the empty editor's position. She tells the editor assistants that they have the opportunity to apply for the position and that if no-one internally fills the position then it will be advertised. I would love for Steph to apply for the position as Editor but I am not sure she will because of everything that is going on with Jackie's Curse. Also I want Steph to step up into my role, with Jodie's guidance, while I am on my honey moon.

 **Carrick's POV**

Why the hell are these idiots arguing over there commission. If I was them I would shut my mouth and not say anything since the Owner is paying them above the standard commission rate. Obviously they didn't read their employment agreement either because it was clearly outlined in the agreement.

I know that when I spoke to Christian about this meeting he wanted me to talk about bullying and harassment in the work place, especially after the Mr Philips incident.

"Bullying or harassment of any kind will NOT be tolerated here at SIP. As your employment agreement outlines sexual harassment is cause for immediate termination of your employment. Bullying and other forms of harassment will be dealt with in a way that Miss Seat and the Owner see fit. Written warnings will be given and in extreme cases termination of employment will be the outcome."

Miss Seat continues talking for roughly 15 minutes before she asks if there is anything else I need to address. When I tell her no she thanks the staff for their time and dismisses them. However she asks Ana and me to follow her to her office. This could be a little awkward. I see Ana is a little confused which means she has no idea what Miss Seat wants to speak to us about.

"Mr Grey, I need to speak with you regarding my future employment here at SIP. Currently I am 12 weeks pregnant and will eventually take maternity leave. While I am on maternity leave I want Ana to fill my position. My plan is to work until I reach 36 weeks and then return to work when my baby is 3 months old. I want Ana to fill my position while I am on maternity leave. Can you please discuss this with the Owner and let me know what forms I will need to complete and how soon I will need to complete them regarding my leave."

Oh wow, I didn't see that coming. Miss Seat pregnant and taking roughly 4 months leave. The 4 month stint will be perfect for Ana to get the feel of running SIP. Maybe Ana will decide after that 4 month stint to take over SIP permanently if Miss Seat was to leave.

"Miss Seat, I will speak with the Owner and notify you which form you will need to complete."

Looking at Ana I can see that she is lost in her own thoughts. "Ana is everything ok. You seem to be deep in thought."

"Sorry Mr Grey, I was just thinking about the things I have to do today, that is all."

"Miss Seat, Miss Steele I will leave so that you both can get back to work. Have a lovely day and I will be in touch."

I leave Miss Seat's office and head back to the law firm. No doubt Ana will inform Christian of what happened at the meeting.

 **Ana's POV**

Gosh that meeting with Carrick and Jodie was a little awkward. Hopefully next time I am not included in any meeting between Carrick and Jodie. If I am not included in the meetings then it lessens the risk of my being exposed as one of the owners.

The talk of Jodie taking roughly 4 months off is daunting especially if I fall pregnant straight away. But there is no way that we are going to put our plans for a family on hold because of Jodie's pregnancy. Like Dr Greene said I may not fall pregnant straight away so all of this is a 'what if' situation. If I am pregnant when Jodie takes leave then we will cross that bridge at the time. But until then I am going to focus on the here and now.

When I finally return to my office Steph comes into my office and closes the door.

"Ana I have considered what you said about taking a few hours off on Wednesday afternoon and I would like to leave at 3pm."

"Steph that is fine. I will schedule the collection of the books, with Mr Johns for 3:30pm that will allow you plenty of time to leave the building before his arrival."

"Please schedule the collection for 3pm as I want to meet Mr Johns at 3:30pm as I have another engagement that afternoon."

I agree to meet Mr Johns at 3pm and call his office to make the appointment. Obviously Steph had already told Mr Johns her plans as he had made sure he was free from 2pm on Wednesday. Jackie's Curse is really going to be boxed up in my office on Wednesday.

 **Christian's POV**

Today's meeting have been total HELL. The management team in New York have screwed up again and it means I may have to fly to New York next week. What really pisses me off is that I know Ana is rather busy at work next week and will not be able to come with me to New York.

Also I am having issues with the timber company in Portland. The person responsible for monitoring the customer accounts has not been doing there job properly and has allowed one of the customers to go over there account credit limit of $5,000. So instead of the account being suspended, as per the agreement the account holder signed, they have allowed the customer to continue making purchases. The amount has now reached $25,000 and I am going to have to go to Portland and try and sort this mess out. Someone from the legal and accounts department is going to have to go with me so that they can sort it out through the correct channels. While they are trying to sort it out I am going to be speaking with the employee asking them to show cause as to why they should keep their job. After contacting the head of legal and accounts I have organised that we head to Portland Monday morning.

Since I have been checking on my companies today I call Ray at the hardware store to see how things are going. As I expected everything is going perfectly fine. The old owner is still showing Ray and Mr Campbell the ropes. While I have Ray on the phone he reminds me that I need to sign off on his leave form for April. Shit I thought I did that already but obviously I haven't.

"Ray can you please fax the form through to me again and I will sign off on it and send it back to you for the payroll personnel."

I really thought I had signed off on Ray's leave application. Andrea buzzes the intercom 5 minutes later telling me that a fax has just come through from Ray. I ask Andrea to bring it to me immediately. Quickly I check over the dates and realise that Ray is actually taking Friday the 13th and Monday the 16th of April off for the wedding. I sign the form and tell Andrea to fax it back to Ray immediately.

If Ray is taking the Friday off does that mean he is travelling to Seattle on the Thursday night or Friday morning? Hopefully it is Friday morning which will allow Ana and me 2 nights as husband and wife without any one at the apartment.

Finally I make it home and I know I have to tell Ana about my trip to New York and the day trip to Portland. When I finally find Ana in our bed room I take her in my arms and kiss her rather passionately. Her hands instinctively go to my hair. Hell how am I going to handle being away from her when I am in New York. Especially since I know that she actually will be working at SIP the day that I am scheduled to be in New York. Sawyer better do his job or his arse will be fired.

Finally we come up for air and I sit on the bed and Ana stands between my legs with her hands running through my hair.

"Christian, the sad look on your face is not like you. What is wrong?"

Taking a deep breath e in I know that I have to tell her. "Ana, I have to fly to New York on Wednesday. Hopefully I will be back late Wednesday night. I really wish I didn't have to go or that you could come with me but I know you are rather busy at SIP at the moment."

"Oh Christian there is nothing you can do about having to go to New York. I understand that there will be times that you have to go away on business and Wednesday is one of those times. Yes Christian you are right though, I am rather busy at SIP especially Wednesday."

"One day soon Ana I will take you to New York with me. I want to show you what New York has to offer. Also I know that you will fall in love with the apartment there, although it is actually larger than this apartment."

"I know you will take me to New York Christian it just won't be this time. How about you and I have dinner and then enjoy a lovely soak in the bath together."

"It's a done deal Ana." Just the thought of having Ana relaxing in my arms in the bath puts a large smile on my face. I don't say anything to Ana about Portland as that trip will only take a few hours especially since I am going to fly Charlie Tango down and back. A chuckle escapes my lips when I think back to the chat with Daniel from legal.

 **Flashback to earlier today**

 _I call Daniel from Legal and tell him to be in my office in 10 minutes. That will give me 30 minutes to go over what I need him to do on Monday when we go to Portland. When Daniel arrives he takes a seat._

" _Daniel you will be travelling with me and the head of accounts to Portland on Monday. There is a major issue with one of the customer accounts. You will be there to provide legal advice."_

" _Mr Grey, why would you need legal advice for a customer account?"_

" _The account limit has been exceeded by $20,000 and no attempt has been made to pay any of the account."_

" _Fuck Mr Grey that is not good. Now I can see why you may need legal advice. What time are we leaving Monday and will it be a day trip?"_

" _Yes it will definitely be a day trip since we are flying to Portland." I see Daniel go rather pale and his facial expressions give him away. He is scared of flying. I can't help myself when Daniel goes to leave my office_

" _It's ok Daniel I haven't lost a passenger yet."I tell him and then laugh._

 **End of Flash back**

Ana asks why I am chuckling so I tell her about my meeting with Daniel. When I tell her what I told him as he left my office she swats my arm and shakes her head.

What is it with Ana and baths? She fell asleep on me again while we were in the bath. Although I know she has had a few big months at SIP and I know that she has some rather big weeks between now and when we get married.

 **Saturday**

 **Christian's POV**

I have decided to surprise Ana with a day out on the water. Mac has prepared The Grace ready for our arrival at 9am. Ana's nakedness is not helping the situation. If I hadn't overslept I would be buried deep inside her at this moment but because I have overslept being buried inside her is going to have to wait until later. Mac is waiting for us and once we are anchored he will be joining Taylor on the second boat leaving Ana and I alone to enjoy our day together and I have every intention to put the bed on The Grace to good use. Reaching into the top draw of my bedside table I remove some condoms and place them in the bag along with Ana's bikini, my swimming trunks, 2 towels and a few other items of clothing. If I don't have them there will be no fun to be had. I will be glad when I don't have to use condoms but this is what I have to do until after Ana's next period which should be around the end of this month. At least I know Ana won't have her period on our wedding nights.

Gently I kiss Ana's forehead then I stroke her cheek and say her name until she opens her eyes.

"Morning, sorry to wake you but we have to be gone in 30 minutes I have an outing planned for us today. So get up and get dressed while Gail puts the finishing touches on breakfast." I take the bag that I have packed and walk out of our room. Taylor is waiting at the breakfast bar. Just as Ana sits beside me Gail places our breakfast in front of us. During breakfast Ana tries to get me to tell her what we are doing today. She sees the picnic hamper that Gail is packing.

"Are we going on a picnic Christian?"

"Only time will tell Ana. Now finish your breakfast so we can leave." We head down to popsicle and Taylor drives us to the marina. Once we have anchored Mac joins Taylor and Reynolds on the other boat giving us some privacy.

"Ana, there is a bikini in the bag that I carried on board." I can't help but smile when I think about what else I packed in that bag.

"What are you thinking about? It has made you smile the goofiest grin."

"I was just thinking about what else I packed in the bag." Before I can say anything else Ana takes my hand and drags me to the bedroom. Obviously she has realised what I put in the bag. It doesnt take long for us to be both naked. Running my fingers between her folds I feel how wet she already is. I continue rubbing her clit before I slide 2 fingers inside her and moving them in and out. Ana is tickling my balls with her fingers and running her fingernails gently along my cock. I can't take it any longer I need to be deep inside her so I reach for a condom and out it on the bed then I gently lift Ana and place her on the bed. She looks so perfect lying on the bed. Her eyes are watching me put the condom on my cock as she spreads her legs, then I climb onto the bed so that I am positioned between her legs. Leaning on my elbows I lean forward and kiss her gently at first but our need/want for each other is more and before long our kisses are deep and meaningful. My cock is throbbing and I need to be inside her. I position my body, without breaking our kiss, and I glide into Ana. Her legs entwine with mine as I start to slowly move inside her. Ana's hands move to my arse and she is pulling my body into hers. I start kissing Ana from her lips to her ear then down her neck and back again. Slowly I increase the speed in which I am thrusting into Ana. I start nibbling on her ear and her body starts to tense and I know she is getting close so I stop thrusting.

"Christian. Why have you stopped? Please continue, I need you, I want you." She says as she looks into my eyes.

"Baby, I just wanted to let your body relax a little before I bring you to your climax." After I feel her body relax a little I start moving again. Thrusting slowly and gradually increasing the speed in which I am thrusting into her. Ana's hips are meeting mine thrust for thrust. Lovingly I look into Ana's eyes as I watch her unravel beneath me. Ana cums first followed by me a few thrusts later. Hell how did I ever get so lucky? I slide out of Ana and dispose of the condom then I lie beside her and take her into my arms. The gentle rock of the boat lulls us both to sleep.

When I wake I see Ana is still asleep beside me. I will be glad when we don't have to use the cock raincoats (condoms) any more. It is only a few more weeks. Shit this time in 5 weeks we are getting married in front of our family and friends. Which also means Ana and I will already be married. I can't help but chuckle at that thought.

We sit on the deck and enjoy lunch after our swim. Ana sitting in her bikini as we eat lunch is rather distracting. All I can think about is taking Ana's bikini off her beautiful body and making love to her again.

"Christian what are you thinking about. You were off in your own little world and had the biggest goofiest smile on your face."

"I was thinking about making love to my beautiful Fiancée." I say as I stand, take her hand in mine and lead us back to the bedroom.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian I have spent a wonderful day on The Grace. After lunch we made love numerous times before we had to head back to the marina. IT is not until after dinner that Christian reminds me that we are having brunch with his parents tomorrow at Bellevue. Grace and I have been getting along better since the engagement party.


	94. Chapter 94

**Sunday**

 **Ana's POV**

After a beautiful day together yesterday Christian and I head to Bellevue for brunch this morning. Grace wants to talk about the sleeping arrangements the night before the wedding. I know Christian is going to be rather annoyed that his mother wants us to sleep apart the night before.

 **Grace's POV**

Christian and Ana should arrive shortly to have brunch with Carrick and I. Mia is out with Greg and won't be home until tonight which will make the discussions about the wedding a little easier because we won't have Mia trying to interfere. Hopefully after brunch we can talk about the sleeping arrangements for the night before the wedding. If Christian thinks he is sleeping with Ana that night he is sorely mistaken. He is also not going to see her until she walks down the aisle to him.

After brunch is eaten we all sit in the lounge room. Ana looks a little nervous so I give her a little smile and take a deep breath.

"Christian the night before your wedding Ana will be staying here at Bellevue and you will be staying at your apartment with Ray and Elliot."

"Like hell she is mom. Ana will be staying with me."

"Ana is staying here Christian and it is not open for discussion. It is tradition that groom doesn't see the bride until she walks down the aisle."

Christian is rather pissed off with me at this moment I can see it in his eyes. But I really don't care if he doesn't like it. Tradition is tradition and he will be sticking to it.

"Ana will stay here with Krystal and us. Ray, Gail and Sophie will come here to Bellevue mid morning so that Sophie can get her hair done. If you do come at this time Christian you will be kept downstairs. Sawyer will be guarding the stairs and will not allow you anywhere near Ana. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very clear mom. For Security reasons mom everyone at Escala will all travel here to Bellevue at the same time so that it doesn't stretch security."

 **Christian's POV**

Holy fuck my mom is determined that Ana and I not see each other on our wedding day until Ana walks down the aisle. When I glanced at Ana I could see a slight smirk on her face when mom was telling me about not seeing Ana until she walks down the aisle. What is she thinking? Mom is being so forceful about this tradition stuff. I am not sure if Ana actually agrees with this or if mom has pressured her into agreeing. For mom's sake Ana better have agreed to this. If this happens it will mean that Elliot and Ray will be with me at Escala. Taylor, Gail and Sophie will be in the staff quarters. Sawyer will be based at Bellevue with Ana in case she needs anything. I thought we had sorted all this wedding stuff out. Obviously mom had some other ideas.

After the discussion about the sleeping arrangements there is no more wedding talk. I ask dad if we can talk in his study about a few things about GEH.

"Christian, what do you need to discuss about GEH?" Dad asks.

"Dad there has been a major fuck up in New York so I have to fly out early Wednesday morning to try and sort the shit out. Also I have to head to Portland tomorrow with the head of Legal and accounts departments. Some idiot has allowed a customer account to exceed their account limit by $20,000. The customer has made no attempts to pay the account so I am having legal and accounts look at it to see what our next step will be. When I find out who stuffed up their arse will be out the door rather fast."

"What was the limit Christian?"

"The account limit was $5,000. So I am rather pissed off that they have been allowed to exceed their limit by $20,000."

 **Ana's POV**

When Christian and Carrick leave Grace and I sit silently for a few minutes until I decide to break the silence.

"Grace, I want to thank you again for allowing Christian and I to get married here at Bellevue. I know our wedding is not the big wedding that you had hoped Christian would have but we both agreed that we wanted it to be small."

"Ana, all I want for Christian, is for him to be happy and you make him happy Ana. Please put the engagement party fiasco behind us so that we can focus on your wedding. Ana if there is anything I can do or help you with please ask."

"Thank you Grace I will keep that in mind. Gail has been a huge help so far and we have nearly everything sorted out. About the only thing I have left to sort out is how I want the tables decorated."

Talk soon turns to Elliot and Krystal getting married. Obviously Elliot has spoken to Grace about the size of the wedding and that they would also like to get married here at Bellevue. I actually wonder how much Krystal and Elliot have planned so far. Krystal hasn't even talked to me about arranging to go dress shopping. Basically Krystal only has 4 more weekends to sort out the dresses since I will be on my honeymoon for 3 weeks and when we return there is only 2 weekends before their wedding. I don't think Krystal has even decided on what colour she wants yet. She better get a wriggle on since she has under 3 months.

 **Christian's POV**

After my chat with Dad we head back to the lounge room. Mom and Ana are deep in conversation regarding Elliot and Krystal's wedding. Shit I wonder if Krystal will want Ana to stay with her the night before her wedding. I know one thing is for certain, if there is the slightest chance that Ana is pregnant by then there is no way in hell will she be staying with Krystal that night.

 **Ana's POV**

When we arrive back at Escala Christian is still not happy about Grace keeping us apart on our wedding day. I know we need to sort this right here right now because otherwise it is going to end up in an argument.

"Christian, talk to me please. What is bothering you?"

"Why does mom insist on doing this, keeping us a part Ana?"

"Please give your mom this Christian. No doubt your grandmother kept your parents apart the night before their wedding so please agree to this so that there are no more arguments. We may not be sharing a bed but we can still text and talk as long as we don't physically see each other."

"Ok Ana, I will do this for you and so that there are no more arguments."

"Christian, remember that we will already be secretly married. Believe me when I say we will NOT be spending the night before our first wedding alone. You will be right beside me in our bed with your arms wrapped around me, holding me close to your body."

"Thank you. If I think of it like being away overnight for a business trip I should be able to handle not seeing you."

If I really thought Christian was unable to handle the night apart then I would have fought with Grace tooth and nail to make sure that we were together. Christian will have daddy and Elliot here with him.

 **Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

After Christian kissed me good-bye this morning it took me ages to fall back asleep. The only reason I fell back asleep when I did was because I put one of Christian's shirts on and cuddled up with the tiger he got me for Christmas. When I woke up just after 6am I see that Christian has messaged me

*Morning Beautiful. We have just landed in New York. I Love you. Christian*

*Morning Christian. Thank you for letting me know. Don't fire too many employees today. I love you too. Ana*

I am serious about not firing too many employees. From what Christian has told me about the issue, I know that there is at least one employee being fired today. Heading to the kitchen I find Gail making a coffee. We chat during breakfast then Luke takes me to SIP.

Steph comes into my office just before 3pm to let me know she was getting ready to leave. Mr Johns arrives right on 3pm and I show him the 4 boxes containing the 100 copies of Jackie's Curse that are to be signed. Then I give him the smaller box with the requested 3 copies. No one has seen the finished product. Jodie and I didn't think it was fair that we seen the book before the author.

"Mr Johns can you please ensure that the signed copies are returned to me by March 21st as discussed previously. Have a good afternoon Mr Johns."

"I will ensure that the books are returned. Good Afternoon Miss Steele."

Mr Johns leaves my office. Roughly 45 minutes later when I am responding to an email from Jodie when Mr Johns returns to my office.

"Mr Johns is there a problem?"

"Miss Steele, I have delivered the books to be signed to the author. They requested that I deliver this to you immediately." He says as he hands me a paper bag.

Carefully I open the brown paper bag and remove the book. It is a copy of Jackie's Curse.

"Miss Steele, the author wanted you to be the first person to receive a copy of Jackie's Curse. Once I leave please read this note before opening your copy of the book." He hands me an envelope.

"Thank you Mr Johns."

With that he leaves my office again. Opening the envelope I open the folded piece of paper.

 _Miss Steele,_

 _Thank you for believing in Jackie's Curse. You were there for the whole Journey and now you are the first person to receive a copy of the finished product. Please accept this copy of Jackie's curse which I have personally signed for you. I meant every word I said about you in the acknowledgements._

 _Jackie Ranger, Author of Jackie's Curse._

I fold the note back up and place it and the envelope in my laptop bag. Picking up the copy of Jackie's Curse I stare at the cover and turn it over and over in my hands. I am nervous about opening it up and reading the acknowledgements.

 _Miss Steele,_

 _Please know that you are the first person to receive a copy of Jackie's Curse. Thank you for joining me on the journey that is Jackie's Curse._

 _Jackie Ranger._

Is the message I find on the first page. Then I turn to the acknowledgements and start reading.

 _Firstly I want to thank Miss Ana Steele, Editor of Seattle Independent Publishing. She saw the potential in Jackie's Curse and has been there supporting me right to the end. Without Miss Steele's dedication, I believe that this book would never have gotten printed._

I continue reading the acknowledgements but the last few sentences hit home as well.

 _What the reader's won't know is Jackie's Curse was my first ever attempt at writing a novel. To all the aspiring writers out there,_ _ **Never Say Never**_ _. I am proof that a complete novice can have a book published._

Wow I never expected that. I wipe my face as I know that a lone tear escaped my eyes. Placing my copy of Jackie's Curse back in the bag I head to Jodie's office to show her. I knock on her office door.

"Enter."

Opening the door I enter Jodie's office. She has her back of her office chair facing me.

"Jodie, I need to show you something."

Slowly she turns her office chair around and I see that she too has been crying.

"Jodie is there something wrong?" She shakes her head no. "What has you crying Jodie?"

"Ana my emotions are all over the place. Mr Johns dropped into my office not that long ago and delivered a parcel from the Author of Jackie's Curse. It was a signed copy of the book with a thank you message written inside."

"Jodie, Mr Johns must have seen you after he left my office. I too received a signed copy of Jackie's Curse but the Author wanted me to be the first person to receive a copy." I don't tell Jodie about the note. That is between me and the author.

"That will explain why they requested 3 extra copies of Jackie's Curse."

Jodie is right it does explain it. We discuss a few things regarding Friday before I return to my office and pack my laptop bag and leave.

On the way home I am thinking about the book in my laptop bag and I start giggling to myself. This is the second book that I have received from an Author and both times they have had personal messages inside. Maybe I will have to clear a shelf in the library for my personally signed novels. Or I could display them in my office at work. Actually I will purchase a copy of each book and display them in my office. That way I can keep the personally signed books at home. It is right now that I decide, that every book that I am the editor, I will purchase a copy of the novel and display it in my office. I will talk to Christian tomorrow about getting a bookcase for my office.

"Gail, what time will dinner be ready?"

"Dinner will be ready at 6pm Ana."

"Ok then, I am going to the bedroom. I will be back out at 6pm for dinner. Will you join me tonight Gail?"

"Yes I will have dinner with you Ana. It will give us a chance to talk about what you have left to do for the wedding."

I head straight to the bathroom and run a bath.

 **Christian's POV**

I have had to fire 2 employees, one of them was the Production Line Manager and he was fired because he didn't ensure the safety of the employees which resulted in an employee being injured. If he had of been doing his job properly then the employee wouldn't have a broken leg and 3 cracked ribs. The other employee was fired because he failed a drug and alcohol screening that was conducted straight after the accident he caused last week. I had to also give a written warning to the Manager for not following company procedures regarding the employee who failed the drug and alcohol tests. The Manager allowed the employee to continue working. When the employee's signed their employment agreement it clearly stated the no tolerance policy on drugs and working while under the influence of alcohol.

Before I leave I tell the manager that I want a FULL report on the accident on my desk by Friday morning. The report is to include statements from all the staff who witnessed the accident. If the report is not on my desk by Friday morning I tell him that another written warning will be added to his file. Three strikes and you are out rule applies.

Finally at 3pm Seattle time, we are about to leave New York. Quickly I send Ana a text message.

*About to leave New York. I should be home around 8:30pm. Christian*

Hell I have had to fire 3 employee's this week as well as give a written warning and it is only Wednesday. The written warning and 2 of the employees were fired today the other was fired on Monday in Portland.

 _ **Flash Back to Monday**_

 _I had my head of Accounts look over the accounts and they found that NONE of the customer accounts have a credit limit. The smaller customer accounts are meant to have a $5,000 limit while the larger companies/accounts are meant to have a limit of $25,000. Once they reach those limits the account is meant to be suspended until payment is made. The only exception to those limits is the Hardware Store that Ray is managing._

 _I ask the manager to get the employee who is responsible for the accounts to come to their office. They seem rather nervous and so they bloody should be. I clearly stated when I took this company over that ALL accounts were to have credit limits and all the customers were notified of this. The manager confirms that all customers were notified but can't explain why it was never activated on the accounts. So I look at the accounts person._

" _Why don't the accounts have the credit limits? You were told when that all accounts needed to have the limits as outlined in the accounts policies and procedures manual."_

" _I never got around to doing it."_

 _They have got to be fucking kidding me. Her never getting around to doing it could cost the company $25,000. Daniel is looking into the matter to see what we can legally do to try and get payment._

" _Please return to your office and pack your belongings because you are FIRED."_

 _After she leaves the office I speak to the manager about sending one of my accounts personnel from GEH to sort everything out until he can employ a new person to do the accounts._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Arriving home at Escala I find Ana in the library working. She hasn't realised I am standing at the door so I continue to watch her. Gail gives me away when she says goodnight to me. Ana's head lifts and I can see the huge smile on her face. As I walk towards her she stands and we meet half way. I kiss Ana and our tongues are dancing together.

"Hello beautiful. I have missed you today" I say when we break apart.

"Hello Christian. I have missed you too. You look so tired. Why don't you go have a shower while I finish up here and then I will give you a massage to help you relax."

"Massage sounds good. I will go have a shower."

A massage is exactly what I need. I am a little disappointed that Ana isn't joining me for my shower but I wonder if she has worked tonight so that we can spend a little time together in the morning. While I wait for Ana I fire off an email to Ros.

From: Christian Grey  
To: Ros Bailey  
Subject: Work

Ros,

I am back in Seattle but I have had a rather LONG day with the trip to New York so I will not be at work tomorrow.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

"Christian lay on your front while I get the massage oils from the bathroom."

Ana returns a few moments later and she straddles me and sits on my upper thighs. Gently she massages my back and shoulders. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian is on his front so I straddle him and start massaging his body. I am telling him about my day today when I realise that his breathing has evened out. Leaning over I see that he is asleep so I gently move off of him and strip off before I climb into bed beside Christian. I watch him as he sleeps.


	95. Chapter 95

**Thursday**

 **Ana's POV**

Looking at the clock beside our bed I see that it is already 7:30am. SHIT Christian should be leaving for work in a few minutes. But he is still in bed beside me fast asleep. I don't want to wake him so I sneak out of bed and go find Taylor.

"Taylor, is Christian going to work today?"

"No he is not going into work this morning Ana."

"Thank you Taylor." I head straight back into our bedroom and climb into bed behind Christian so that his back is to my front. Instinctively Christian snuggles against me as I drape my arm over his waist and I fall back asleep.

 **Christian's POV**

When I finally wake up I can feel Ana's body against my back. Glancing at the clock I can see that it is now 9am. Ana should be in the library working but I know that she wouldn't have slept real well yesterday morning after I left. All I can think about at this moment is our wedding that the Judge is going to perform here at Escala. This way no one will know anything. Sawyer will be given the day off so that he is not here at Escala. It will just be us along with Gail and Taylor.

As I continue thinking things over in my head about our wedding I feel light kisses on my back. Ana is awake so I turn so that I am facing her.

"Morning, beautiful, how did you sleep?"

"Morning, Christian. I slept well since I was rather tired. You were that tired that you fell asleep not long after I started your massage."

"Sorry Ana. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's ok Christian I know that your day yesterday was long and no doubt it was rather stressful."

"Well so far this week I have fired 3 employees and given a written warning to another."

Ana realises that I fired 2 people yesterday along with giving the written warning. I tell her why I fired the employees. My no drug tolerance policy is clearly outlined in the employment agreement so they can't say that they didn't know.

"Beautiful we really should get out of bed and go have some breakfast. Then you better do some work."

"Ok breakfast then work for me what about you? Are you going into the office later?"

"Ana, I emailed Ros last night and told her I would not be in the office today. So I am going to do a few things in my study while you work, unless you have other ideas." I say with a smile on my face.

 **Ana's POV**

The thought of Christian being at home all day today puts a smile on my face. I have some naughty thoughts that are crossing my mind BUT I know that I have to do some work. Maybe an extended lunch break can be arranged.

After breakfast we head our separate ways. I am struggling to concentrate knowing that Christian is in his study. By the time I stop for lunch I can't concentrate at all. Grabbing my work phone I call Jodie and tell her that I am feeling unwell and that I will not be working for the rest of the day. Then I call Steph and ask her to take messages as I am feeling unwell and if there are any urgent matters have Jodie see to them.

Heading into Christian's study I see him staring at the picture of us on his desk. When he looks up and sees me the biggest grin appears on his face.

"Care to join me for lunch?"

"Of course I will join you for lunch."

After lunch Christian starts to head towards his study.

"Haven't you finished your work Christian?"

"I know that you have work to do, so I am trying to get ahead with my work."

"Well Mr Grey I would like to inform you that I have rang Jodie and told her that I am unwell and will not be working for the rest of the day." I say with a smile on my face.

"Oh Miss Steele you are rather naughty for pretending to be sick."

"I believe I am Mr Grey. So what are you going to do about it?" I say as I walk towards our bedroom knowing full well that he will follow me into our bedroom. My plan for a lazy afternoon with my gorgeous fiancée is about to begin.

Just as I am about to open our bedroom door Christian picks me up, carries me into our room and places me on the bed. Climbing onto the bed beside me I can see the look in Christian's eyes and I know that he is thinking the same as me. He leans down and kisses me while running a hand over my breasts. Instantly my nipples harden. We both sit back up and remove each other's top half of clothing. It feels strange sitting here in my panties and Shorts. Christian stands to remove his pants and boxers. Christian's rather erect cock is all I can focus on.

"Like what you see Ana?"

"Of course I like what I see. Now we have one problem and you need to rectify it NOW."

"What would that problem be?"

"I NEED you but I am still a little over dressed for what I had in mind."

Christian gently removes my shorts and panties. His eyes are focused on my pussy. I know that I am rather wet between my legs. Can he actually see just how wet I am?

 **Christian's POV**

As I remove Ana's panties I notice that they are wet from her arousal. Looking at Ana I can see her arousal glistening between her legs. Holy fuck she is so wet already. I can't help myself I have to run my fingers through her folds. Just as my fingers brush against her clit a deep moan escapes her lips. That moan makes my cock twitch and I know I need to be inside her now. Reaching over I grab a condom out of the top draw and roll it on. Within seconds I am buried deep inside Ana. I don't move we just lay here enjoying this feeling of closeness. Slowly I start moving and Ana's hips start responding. Her body is so responsive to mine. We make love ever so slowly. Ana and I both come undone together. Sliding out of Ana I dispose of the condom. I lie on my back and Ana snuggles into me with her head over my heart and her hand on my chest. We lay together for a little while until Ana looks up at me with a look in her eyes. I know that look and I there is no way I am going to stop her.

 **Ana's POV**

I need to feel Christian inside me again. Looking up at him I know what I need to do. I lean over and take a few condoms out of the draw. Straddling Christian's thighs I sit down and start stroking him so that it is easier to put the condom on. Once he is gloved up I position myself above his erect cock and slide down his length. Slowly I start moving my hips in a figure 8 pattern to cause some much needed friction. Christian's eyes are full of want and need when I start riding his cock slowly. I have my hands on his chest playing with his nipples. Placing my hands beside Christian's body I start riding Christian harder. I lean forward so that my hair is tickling Christian's body with every movement. He uses his legs to thrust up into me our hips are coming together thrust for thrust. My body starts tensing and I know it won't be long before I cum. Christian's hands are now on my breasts tweaking my nipples. A few tweaks of my nipples and I cum. Christian follows a few thrusts later. Leaning forward I kiss Christian with everything that I have. He holds my body against his until out lips finally break apart.

"Ana, that was WOW."

"Is this a better way to spend our afternoon? Am I still in trouble for pretending to be sick?" I say with a smirk on my face.

"This is a perfect way to spend the afternoon and no you are not in trouble. You can pretend to be sick any day of the week if we can spend our time like this."

"I miss feeling of your cock rubbing against my walls as you thrust in and out of me Christian. With the condom I don't get that feeling and I will be glad when we don't have to use the condoms anymore."

"I miss it too Ana but you know why we have to use them. But it is only until you get your period. Then after that there is nothing stopping us."

Roughly, 2 more weeks of using condoms then we are free. Shit it is 13 days until the 1 year anniversary of my accident. How things have changed in the last 11 and a half months.

Gently Christian lifts my hips up off him and I climb onto the bed beside him again. What we both need right now is a relaxing bath. So I go into the bathroom and run a bath making sure I put some bath oils in the water. Christian joins me in the bathroom and we relax in the bath. Leaning against Christian's body I start telling Christian about the signed book and note that I got yesterday from the Author of Jackie's Curse. Also I tell him about my idea of the bookcase to display the published books that I am the editor for. Christian agrees that it is a good idea and tells me he will organise a bookcase to be delivered to my office either tomorrow or Monday.

Back in the bedroom I am getting some underwear from my draws when Christian comes up behind me and whispers in my ear that this is going to be hard and fast. He enters me from behind and I use the wall to stop myself from falling against the draws. As he thrusts into me I push back against him. My body starts to tense and my legs start to go to jelly. Christian must realise that my legs are weakening because he wraps his arms around my waist and holds me against his body. I am so close when I feel Christian's fingers sliding between my folds and pressing against my clit. That pushes me over the edge and I cum. A few more thrusts and Christian has found his release. Gently he slides out of me. He carries me to our bed and places me down before disposing of that dreadful condom. I am watching him walk around and he knows that I am so he walks over to the draws and retrieves my underwear and places it on the bed. Then he walks over to his draws and gets me one of his shirts to wear before finally getting me a pair of shorts to wear. Slowly I get dressed and Christian watches me as I do. He then goes to his draws and retrieves a pair of boxers and puts them on. Once we are both dressed we both leave the bedroom with rather large smiles on our faces.

 **Friday**

There had been a delay at the printers with Ms Lo's book. Thankfully it is not going to delay the release at all. Finally the printers have sent me the 5 copies that Ms Lo requested for our meeting this afternoon at 3pm. I leave the box sealed so that Ms Lo is the one to see the book first. It is what I have done for the other 2 novels and it is something I will continue to do. I don't think that it is fair if I see the finished product before the author does.

Jodie comes to my office to discuss how each of the marketing campaigns is going for the 3 books that I helped sign to SIP.

"Ana, the marketing campaign for Ms Lo's book seems to be working and our online distributors have informed me that people are pre-ordering the book."

"Jodie, can I ask how many copies have been printed of Ms Lo's Book?"

"Since this is Ms Lo's first book we have only printed 50,000 copies."

We continue talking about Ms Lo's book and how usually the online pre-orders increase closer to the release date. When we have finished discussing Ms Lo I decide to ask about Mr White's novel.

"Jodie, how is the campaign going for Mr White's novel?"

"It is going that good that I have had to request another 100,000 copies to be printed urgently. From the 250,000 copies printed already, 150,000 copies are being distributed to all leading bookstores across America while the other 100,000 copies are for the online distributors. Our online distributors have already taken pre-orders for 63,251 copies of Mr White's novel, which only leaves roughly 37,000 copies for pre-order sales and book sales once it is released. Going by the pre-order numbers we are not going to have any copies left for the online distributors to sell after the release date if we don't print the extra 100,000 copies. After the release date we may have to print more books for the bookstores."

I am totally shocked. That will mean 350,000 copies of the novel will be printed by the release date. Deliberately I have left Jackie's Curse until last.

"What about Jackie's Curse?"

"We have printed 50,000 copies since this is the first novel by the author. The pre-order numbers are actually looking better than I thought they would but I am guessing that the chance of getting a signed copy has also piqued the interest of some buyers. Also like you said Jackie's Curse is a good novel and the book description doesn't give too much away but it makes you want to know more. If the pre-order sales keep increasing at the rate that they are, we will have to print more copies which means we may have to contact Mr Johns to see if the author will sign more copies of Jackie's Curse."

I am so excited for Steph. Today I think I might join Steph for lunch so that I can tell her about the pre-orders for her book. When Jodie leaves my office it is nearly time for Steph to go for lunch so I go to her office and see if I can join her for lunch. Steph agrees so I head back to my office and collect my phone and purse. Luke follows us as we head to the cafe down the road.

As we sit and enjoy our lunch I take a deep breath.

"Steph, the meeting I had just before was partly about Jackie's Curse." I can see that she is a little confused. "Jodie and I were discussing the marketing campaign and the pre-order sales."

"Oh, if you have had a meeting about the campaign and pre-order sales then it must not be generating the interest that you wanted."

"Actually Steph that is WRONG. The pre-order sales are doing rather well and if they continue like they are we are going to have to print more copies. The only problem with printing more copies is that we may need more copies signed."

It takes a few moments for Steph to process what I have just told her.

"Really Ana, is it doing that well already?"

"Jodie wouldn't have more copies printed if she didn't think they would sell Steph." I am trying to be so careful not to mention Jackie's Curse and Steph's name in the same sentence. You never know who may be listening.

After lunch I notice that Luke is rather quiet. Usually he talks to me while I do my work but today he seems a little pre-occupied. Is there something I should know? Christian better not be keeping things from me. Castration comes to mind if he is. When I finally pluck up enough courage to confront Luke, Steph lets me know Ms Lo has arrived and is waiting in the small meeting room. Shit I didn't realise it was that late already. I pick up the box of books for Ms Lo and head to the meeting room. Luke waits outside the door.

"Good afternoon Ms Lo. I have here a few copies of your novel." I say as I put the box on the table in front of her. She greets me as she slowly opens the box and removes a copy of the novel. I have a feeling of Déjà Vu when she takes a pen and opens the cover of the book in front of her and she starts writing.

"Miss Steele, I want you to have this book." She says as she hands it to me. I open it up and see her message.

 _Miss Steele,_

 _Please accept the first copy of this book as a personal thank you from me._

 _Ms Lo_

Shit I think I am going to need that bookcase. That is 3 from 3 so far. When I turn the page I see that Ms Lo has dedicated the book to her late father. I continue to the acknowledgements page and start reading.

 _Miss Steele, Editor of Seattle Independent Publishing, I can never thank you enough for you help and guidance with this book. You are truly an asset to Seattle Independent Publishing, and I look forward to working with you again in the future._

Ms Lo and I talk about the marketing campaign before she leaves. I return to my office and shutdown the laptop and pack it into the carry bag ready to head home. Checking my phone I see that there is a message from Krystal.

*Hi Ana. Can you meet me at the bridal boutique tomorrow at 10am so that I can choose the dresses? Krystal*

Shit I was hoping to have a lazy day at home with Christian or working on some manuscripts. I decide not to respond until after I have spoken to Christian.

On the way home I decide to confront Luke. "Luke what is wrong? You have been rather quiet all day today. Is Christian keeping something from me?"

"Ana, I can assure you that Christian isn't keeping anything from you. I have had a few things on my mind these last few days and I am trying to work them out."

"You know you can always talk to me Luke."

"I wish I could talk to you about this Ana but it will make things awkward."

Why the hell would telling me what is on his mind, make things awkward? I have a light bulb moment. Does Luke have feelings for me? There is no way I can ask that.

"Luke if this has anything to do with me please tell me."

"Ana, my muddled up mind is not because of you, but it is because of someone you know."

FUCK it hits me like a tonne of bricks. The last few days Luke has been fine when we are at Escala but he is different when I am at SIP. This must have something to do with someone at SIP. The million dollar question is WHO.


	96. Chapter 96

**Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

Christian convinced me last night to meet with Krystal at the Bridal Boutique. I am really not looking forward to trying different dresses on. Actually how the hell can we try dresses on when she hasn't decided on a colour scheme yet. Luke and Reynolds are with me just in case the media finds out that I am at the Bridal Boutique. They will assume that I am there purchasing my bridal gown. Well they will be in for a big surprise because I am trying on bridesmaid/maid of honour dresses.

While we wait for Krystal to arrive, the talk with Luke yesterday afternoon is playing over and over in my head. I am going to keep an eye on Luke next week while we are at SIP and see if I can figure out what is going on.

Krystal is a few minutes late but that don't surprise me. Elliot has had to make all the clocks 10 minutes fast, so that they aren't as late when going out. The assistant comes and speaks with Krystal and then we are shown to a private dressing/fitting room. Reynolds remains outside the private room while Luke is inside the room so that he can see me at all times. The only time he will not see all of me, is when I am in the changing room but he will be able to see my feet under the door. The assistant returns with a rack of dresses. I look at Luke when I see the dresses are candy apple red. Christian is not going to be happy about the colour. At lease his vest and tie are red while the rest of his suit will be black. My whole dress will be red. This has me wondering what the colour scheme is going to be like for the reception. Even though I am the maid of honour Krystal's sister has been helping her plan her wedding. That is the way Krystal wanted it so I didn't argue. It allows me to focus on my wedding and honeymoon.

After 2 hours of trying on dresses Krystal finally decides on a dress that she likes. Luke, Reynolds and I head back to Escala.

"Ana I need to be brutally honest with you. That dress looked horrible on you."

"Luke I agree. I hate the colour and the dress design she has chosen is not very nice. But it is her wedding so I will have to deal with it."

"Please forgive me Ana. I actually took a photo of you in the dress so you can actually see what it looks like to anyone else. Christian is not going to be happy about the way it makes you look. I will show you the photo in the elevator and it will be your decision if you want to show Christian or not."

"Thank you Luke."

FUCK. Luke is right the dress looks horrible on me. Christian and I are open and honest with each other so I am going to show him the picture. I find Christian in his study working. He moves his chair back from desk and motions for me to sit down. With Luke's phone still in my hand I sit down on Christian's lap.

"Christian, please remember that this is Krystal's decision not mine."

"What are you talking about Ana?"

I show him the photo on Luke's phone.

"Please tell me you are joking about that being the dress you are going to wear for Krystal and Elliot's wedding."

"Christian I really do wish I was joking. This is the dress Krystal decided on and I HATE it."

Christian's arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me into his chest and kisses me gently.

 **Christian's POV**

Sawyer and Reynolds have gone with Ana. I hope that they are not gone too long. The longer they are out today the greater the chance that someone will get a photo of Ana. Lately the media has left us alone. This has surprised me a hell of a lot.

Since I fired the Production Line Manager in New York this week I have to find a suitable replacement either from within GEH or through advertising. I would prefer to fill the position with an existing employee. Actually I am certain that he had a supervisor. Maybe I could promote them to the Production Line Manager position. Reynolds has just alerted me that they are heading back to Escala.

I see Ana standing just inside my study door so I move my chair back and motion for her to come and sit on my lap. She comes over and is holding a phone in her hand. I realise that it belongs to one of the CPO's.

"Christian, please remember that this is Krystal's decision not mine."

"What are you talking about Ana?"

She shows me the photo of her in a red dress. Holy FUCK that dress looks horrible. Maybe Ana is toying with me.

"Please tell me you are joking about that being the dress you are going to wear for Krystal and Elliot's wedding."

"Christian I really do wish I was joking. This is the dress Krystal decided on and I HATE it."

Ana is not the only one who hates the dress. Why has Krystal chosen something so horrible? I wonder if Elliot knows about the dress design. My guess is that he has no idea. I know Ana hasn't told me about Krystal and Sophie's dresses but I know that she would never expect them to wear something so horrible.

"Christian, I will let you get back to what you were doing and I will go do some work in the library. Come and find get me when you are finished." Ana says before she stands and leaves my study.

 **Ana's POV**

Firing up the laptop I remotely access the SIP Server. Once I am logged in I check my emails.

From: Jodie Seat  
To: Ana Steele  
Subject: Jackie's Curse

Ana,

Sorry to email you after hours but I thought you would want to know straight away. Right on 5pm I received an email from the online distributors requesting more copies of Jackie's Curse. So on Monday morning I will be requesting another 25,000 copies to be printed.

Congratulations Ana, 2 of the 3 books you edited and signed to SIP are requiring extra copies to be printed.

Jodie Seat  
Head of SIP

* * *

I can't believe that Jackie's Curse needs another 25,000 copies to be printed. This is fantastic news for Steph. Her first novel will have at least 75,000 copies but it may be more depending on the sales when it is released.

After working on my latest manuscript for an hour Christian comes to the library. I show him the email from Jodie.

"Congratulations baby. Why don't we go out tonight and celebrate."

"Could Gail and Taylor join us for dinner? I want to go out without Taylor actually working. Luke and Reynolds can look after us tonight giving Taylor the chance to enjoy dinner with us."

"Sounds perfect Ana, let me speak to Taylor and make sure that they don't have plans for dinner."

We head out of the library. I go into the lounge room while Christian goes to speak with Taylor. When he returns he has the biggest smile on his face which tells me what I need to know. Gail and Taylor are joining us for dinner.

Since Gail and Taylor are joining us for Dinner Christian decides that we will take cupcake and Luke can follow in popsicle. Cupcake has barely been driven maybe I can convince Christian to allow me to drive occasionally. We have a beautiful dinner with Gail and Taylor. On the way home Luke drives cupcake while Christian and I join Gail and Taylor in popsicle while Reynolds drives. I only trust Luke driving cupcake so that is why Reynolds is driving us home.

 **Wednesday 28** **th** **March – 1 Year since Accident**

 **Ana's POV**

When I wake up I realise that 1 year ago Kate and I were moving to Seattle. Who knew that something wonderful would come from that dreadful day. That day changed my life in more ways than one. It left me paralysed but it brought Christian into my life. Now I can't think of my life without him in it. 12 months later and I am walking unaided, am the co-owner of SIP and I am 2 weeks away from marrying Christian.

Why couldn't my period wait another 24 hours? It would have been a lot better for me if it started tomorrow but NO they had to start today. I make sure I put a box of tampons in my bag because I am not sure how many I have left hidden in my bottom desk draw. While Christian and I are having breakfast it dawns on me that after my period finishes there will be no more need for condoms. Shit that means I am going to have the no sex chat with Christian soon. I am not looking forward to that discussion.

Today is going to be a HUGE day at SIP. Mr White's book is being released today. The pre-orders for the book have been mind blowing. Some of the bookstores requested extra copies to cover the pre-orders that they already have for the book. Early last week Jodie actually requested another 150,000 copies to be printed and they are going to be ready tomorrow for dispatch. I am totally blown away that there will be 500,000 copies of the book.

Just after lunch there is a delivery for me. Luke goes to reception and collects the delivery. When he returns to my office he is carrying a HUGE bunch of flowers. My first instinct is Christian but when I look at the card I see that they are from Mr White, thanking me for everything. Jodie enters my office and takes a seat.

"Ana, I have had 4 Major Bookstore Chains call me already telling me that they have nearly run out of books and want to know when I can get more books to them. They are going to take orders and notify the customers that the books will arrive on Friday."

Holy shit, I think Mr White has another best seller on his hands. I ask Jodie if there will be a worldwide release or if it will only be available online for other countries. Jodie explains that usually online is the only option that we have for overseas book purchasers and freight/postage charges can be rather expensive. This has me thinking if there is another way we can sell the books without having to print them. It would reduce the costs.

"Jodie I am wondering if there is a way that we can sell downloadable copies of the books. It will reduce the printing costs and will allow us to sell more copies. We already have the chapters on our system here so all we would need to do is present it in a book format."

"Ana I will contact the owner about this and I will let you know what they say." She says before she excuses herself and she leaves my office.

I know what the owner will say. If it is going to be beneficial to SIP then I want it done and I am sure Christian will agree. Why hasn't anyone in America thought about doing this before? If we start this before any other publishing house, then we are going to reap the rewards. I am going to talk to Christian about this tonight and then slip the no sex from Sunday April 8th to our wedding day bit in and hope the news about SIP will soften the blow.

 **Christian's POV**

After my 2pm meeting I have a look online at the bookseller charts and notice that Mr White's book is already in position 3 before the end of day 1 sales. Holy fuck Ana must be thrilled. No doubt Miss Seat will be thrilled since this is a huge boost for SIP. I decide to call Ana.

"Hey Baby. I have just seen the best sellers list and Mr White is already at number 3."

"Hi Christian, are you serious?"

"Yes I am serious. The figures were until 2pm. So we can have a look tonight and see how well the book is selling. I think Miss Seat may need to get more copies printed."

"Christian do you realise that there is already 350,000 copies printed and another 150,000 going to be ready tomorrow."

Holy hell, no wonder the book is already number 3 but I still think they will be printing more copies. Ana and I speak for a few more minutes before she has to go because her office phone starts ringing.

Since I don't have any other appointments I decide that I am going to leave the office at 4:30 and stop at the florists to purchase some flowers for Ana.

After dinner Ana and I sit in the lounge room because she wants to get my opinion on something she discussed with Miss Seat today.

"Christian, I was talking to Jodie today about speaking to the owner about selling the books online as downloadable versions that they can directly download onto their computer, laptop or other devices. It would probably reduce the number of printed copies and possibly boost sales as some people don't like buying books because what do they do with them once they have read them? Also it opens up the possibility of getting the novels around the world a lot quicker. With the manuscript system the novels are already on the system all that would need to be done is that the novels would need to be formatted into a downloadable book version."

"Wow Ana you have really thought about this haven't you. What you are suggesting sounds fantastic and I agree that the owner needs to look into this further." He says with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about the no sex especially since he was so happy. But I know I am going to have to tell him soon.

 **Thursday**

 **Ana's POV**

I have been watching Luke while we have been at SIP and I think I may know WHAT has been on Luke's mind. This week I have seen how his face lights up when Steph enters my office but I have also noticed how friendly and flirty he is with Darlene in reception. Opening my schedule I make myself unavailable today from midday until 1pm. That will give me a chance to talk to Luke without being interrupted. Since this could be about Steph I am going to ask her to get me lunch when she goes for her lunch break that way I know she is actually out of the office. Hopefully Luke will open up to me.

Steph comes to my office on her way to lunch and I ask her to get me a chicken salad when she comes back. A few minutes after she leaves I go to Luke's desk and take a seat.

"Luke talk to me please. You still seem to be preoccupied when you are here at SIP. Talking can help Luke."

"Ana, I am finding it hard being here at SIP because I can't concentrate with the thoughts flowing through my mind."

"Luke you need to tell me what the hell is going on. If Christian thinks you are not doing your job properly your arse will be fired no questions asked. Obviously this matter is personal but it is affecting your ability to protect me here at SIP."

"Ana, please give me the weekend to sort myself out. I will explain everything to you on Monday."

"You are going to tell me everything on Monday Luke." I say as I go back to my desk to continue working.

 **Luke's POV**

Fuck Ana is right. My fucked up mind is interfering with my ability to protect her when she is here at SIP. I really need to work this out in my mind. If I don't have it straightened out in my mind, how the hell am I suppose to explain it to Ana.

Why am so I confused about 2 women. Maybe I should compile a list in my mind about each of them and see if that helps.

Darlene

Receptionist here at SIP  
Rather flirty  
Stunning body  
Plasters the makeup on

Steph  
Ana's Assistant  
Makes me smile when she enters the room  
Like Ana has inner beauty  
Can be a little shy  
Easy to talk to  
I can see Steph from my desk.

Fuck my dick is getting hard just thinking about her. I think I know in my heart who I want and I hope they feel the same. This is going to be one awkward conversation with Ana. Actually I have to be honest with Ana and tell her now.

"Ana, can we please talk? I need to tell you what is going on and it can't wait until Monday."

"Ok Luke, spill the beans so to speak."

"Ana I have been torn between feelings for 2 women who work here at SIP. Darlene in reception is rather flirty with me and she is rather attractive. Steph on the other hand is rather quiet, easy to talk to and I can't help but smile when she enters the room. When you and Steph have lunch together I actually enjoy being with you both because it means I am close to her and can admire her without her even realising. Ana what am I going to do? Steph is stealing my heart and I don't know how she feels. But then there is the physical attraction that I have towards Darlene. Hell my mind is a MESS."

"Luke what is your gut instinct telling you?"

"It is telling me that Darlene is hiding something but I don't know what. However my instincts are telling me that what you see is what you get with Steph." Shit Ana knows what to say to make me realise who I want. I want Steph. "Thank you Ana you have made me realise who I want and now I have to find out if Steph feels the same way."

"Leave that to me Luke. I will suss it out for you. When she returns can you please make an excuse to leave my office for a few minutes. Then head into her office until we are finished talking."

I am so fucking nervous waiting for Steph to return with Ana's lunch.

 **Ana's POV**

Shit Luke is rather fond of Steph. I could see the sparkle in his eyes when he spoke about her. How the hell did I miss seeing that sparkle in his eye before today? There was nothing there when he spoke about Darlene. Luke has no idea who/what Darlene really is so his instinct about her hiding something is correct. She is hiding the fact that she is actually security and working directly for the owner of SIP.

Luke must see Steph coming so he excuses himself and leaves my office just as Steph enters. Looking at Steph's face I can see the sparkle in her eyes and her smile widen when she looks at Luke. I tell Steph to shut the door and take a seat because I need to speak with her. She looks at me nervously until I tell her it is nothing to do with her work.

"Steph, I have noticed little things about you, that are different when Luke is around. If it is just you and me then you are confident but if Luke is with us you are a little bit shy and you seem nervous. Is there a problem with Luke?"

"Ana, there is no worked related problem with Luke. I umm... umm I like Luke a lot. He is rather HOT and he is so kind. But I am not going to act on it because he is your CPO. Also I don't think he feels the same way about me. Why would he go for a shy, timid girl when he could have anyone he wants? I have seen the way Darlene flirts with him."

I burst out laughing. Steph really has no idea. When I compose myself I apologise to Steph for laughing and tell Steph what I really think about Darlene's flirting with Luke. I am going to give them a little time to see if they talk but if not I have a plan.

 **Christian's POV**

I have asked Barney to look into the selling of downloadable books. He is going to get back to me tomorrow with his findings. Hopefully there is a way that this can be done. SIP needs something that other publishing houses don't have and this could be it.

Ana is waiting for me in the lounge room when I get home. She even has a glass of wine waiting. This is not a good sign. As I take a seat she passes me the glass of wine and takes my other hand in hers.

"Christian, we need to have a serious talk about sex before the wedding."

"What do you mean by serious talk Ana? You have me a little concerned."

"You know what our plans are and I want to ensure that it doesn't happen earlier than we planned. To make sure it doesn't happen I don't want us to have sex from Sunday Aril 8th until out wedding night. But other activities are still allowed" She says with a smirk on her face.

Oh shit she is deadly fucking SERIOUS about no sex.


	97. Chapter 97

**Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

The concept of selling the novels as downloadable versions is rather appealing. Barney has gotten back to me and tells me that in the UK selling downloadable versions of novels is a rather big industry and that no one is America is currently doing this. Could this be the breakthrough that SIP needs?

"Mr Grey, I have contacted the software company and they have agreed to sell us the software so that we can go ahead and start formatting the novels ready for online selling. The software is going to cost $15,000 which includes the license. Without the license you are legally not allowed to sell the downloadable versions know as eBooks."

"Barney, get me the company details so that the software and license can be purchased. I will need you at Escala at 5:45pm so that you can set up the software on Ana's laptop." That will at least give me a few minutes with Ana before he arrives.

I contact dad, as he is our legal representative for SIP, and give him all the details to make the purchase on our behalf. Dad will use the money that I transferred to a holding account at his firm for situations like this. Once the transaction is completed dad lets me know that all of the information will be emailed to the SIP Owner email account within the next hour.

Ana and I arrive home together and I tell her what Barney found out and that he will be here shortly to set up the software & license, that has been purchased which will allow SIP to be the first company in America to sell eBooks.

"Ana can you please set up your laptop so Barney can install the software when he arrives. The company have emailed everything that we need to the owner email account."

Once Barney has installed the software he demonstrates how easy it is to make the manuscript into an eBook version. He shows us where to find the step by step instructions.

Now that we have the license and software Miss Seat can have the online distributors add the downloadable/eBook version as an option for purchasing the novel.

After Barney leaves I get Ana to open the Owner email account so we can email Miss Seat.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Downloadable Novels

Miss Seat,

I am pleased to announce that SIP is the **ONLY** Company in the whole of America who has the License to sell the downloadable versions known as eBooks. To begin with the software is only going to be accessible to me. What I need is the template that the printers used for the cover and any other pages that is included in Jackie's Curse. Jackie's Curse is going to be the first book we market as downloadable.

You will need to do a need have the author sign a contract for the eBook sales since the other contract is only for the printed copy. May I suggest the following breakdown: Retailer - 42.5%, Wholesaler – 10%, eBook – 10%, Marketing – 13.5%, Pre-production – 12.5%, Author Royalties – 11.5%. Please have it signed before you have the distributors advertise the eBook version of Jackie's Curse.

Please contact the online bookstores/distributors and have them use the same description as the hard copies but make sure they state it is a DOWNLOADABLE version. The downloadable purchase option is to be made available from Tuesday. Also have them outline the following in the description:

Once the purchase is complete a unique code will be emailed to the purchaser along with a link to the eBook section of the SIP website, once the novel has been released. Once the code has been entered, multiple download options will be available. Each unique code allows 1 download.

The codes will already be pre-generated and released to the online distributors, so that when a customer purchases the eBook there is no delay with them being able to access the eBook. Over the weekend the SIP Website will be updated and the eBook section will be added ready for the release of Jackie's Curse eBook.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

WOW it is finally going to happen. SIP is going to be selling eBooks starting this Tuesday.

 **Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

Christian has important work to do so he is in his study. So I decide to start working on getting Jackie's Curse up and running for the eBooks release. I have to have the system generate 40,000 unique codes which will be distributed to all of the online distributors. We have 11 days before Jackie's Curse is released. The eBook purchase option will be made available from Tuesday. The next part of the process I am leaving up to Barney since it has to do with the website that the code will be entered into. As far as I know Barney is working on the SIP website to get the eBook section up and running this weekend.

When I have the 40,000 unique codes I put them in a spread sheet so that Jodie can record what online bookstore each code has been assigned to. I will email the codes to her Sunday night. Also I will include the instructions for the online bookstores/distributors.

I hope Steph doesn't mind us using Jackie's Curse to launch SIP into eBooks. It is such a shame that Mr White's novel wasn't our first. But as soon as everything is set up I am going to have Mr White's novel converted into an eBook version.

 **Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

Jodie comes into my office immediately with Steph right behind her. Immediately I see Steph's face light up when she sees Luke sitting at his desk.

"Miss Garner, Ana is not available at all this morning. I need her in my office to discuss important matters. We are NOT to be disturbed."

Oh shit have I done something I shouldn't have or is it because of the email I, as the owner, sent yesterday afternoon? Nothing is said on the way to Jodie's office.

"Ana, please take a seat. We have a lot of work to get through. When I arrived this morning I had 2 emails from the Owner. I am pleased to announce that SIP is the ONLY Publishing house in America who has the license to sell Downloadable books which are known as eBooks. I have an email ready to send to the online distributors about adding the downloadable eBook version as a purchase option for Jackie's Curse as soon as a new contract for the eBook version of Jackie's Curse. Since we are in limited time am going to speak with Mr Johns and explain everything before emailing the contract to him for his client to sign."

I try and act surprised since I can't let on that I already know most of what she is telling me. Shit I need to speak with Steph before Jodie calls Mr Johns. "Wow Jodie this is fantastic news for SIP. Can we wait until we have gone through everything else?"

"Yes it is Ana. Now moving onto the second email, it is probably better if you actually read the email yourself."

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Jackie's Curse eBook

Miss Seat,

Please find attached a spread sheet containing 40,000 unique codes for Jackie's Curse. These codes are to be divided up between your online bookstores/distributors who will be selling Jackie's Curse eBook. The following will need to be emailed along with the unique codes:

 _Distributor,_

 _Please find attached the unique codes for Jackie's Curse eBook. The email and codes have been linked so that every time an email is generated the code will automatically be inserted. For every eBook purchased the following email is to be sent to each customer:_

 _Purchaser,_

 _Thank you for purchasing Jackie's Curse. To redeem your eBook please go to eBooks/Jackie'sCurse and enter the following unique code (code will automatically be inserted)._

 _Bookstore's Name_

 _When you have ¼ of eBook codes left you will be alerted so that you can request more codes._

 _Jodie Seat  
_ _Head of SIP_

Please ensure that the email and codes are distributed to the supplies as soon as possible on Monday morning. If required have Miss Steele assist you since she is the person responsible for the signing of Jackie's Curse.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

I ask Jodie to print out a list of the online distributors. We have 4 major online bookstores, which are worldwide bookstores, and 4 small online bookstores. Jodie decides to distribute 7,000 codes to each of the major online stores and 500 codes for the smaller stores. Leaving SIP with 8,000 codes that can be distributed as required.

I leave Jodie in her office to email the codes and instructions. Luke follows me back to my office and I tell him to go into my office while I speak to Steph about an urgent matter.

"Steph, you are going to be receiving a call from Mr Johns about a new contract for Jackie's Curse." Steph looks confused so I continue on and tell her all about the eBooks and how Jackie's Curse is going to be the first ever to be released in America. I tell her to take extra time at lunch if she needs to so that she can have a look at the contract and sign it.

When I go back into my office I see Luke glance into Steph's office as he sits at his desk. Why don't they just be honest with one another it would stop all of these hidden glances. Hell I have had enough of the ignoring the obvious that is going on between Luke and Steph. I am going to speak to him again on the way home and convince him to talk to Steph. I need her complete concentration for the next week and a bit so that we can focus on the release of Jackie's Curse and I am not going to get it unless they talk to each other about how they feel.

"Luke, you and I are going to have a little chat when we go for lunch." I see the look on his face and can't help but giggle. "Don't look at me like that Luke, this chat is LONG overdue."

After we leave SIP and start heading towards the Cafe I decide to address the issue.

"Luke, you NEED to speak with Steph. I am not sure if you have noticed the quick glances she gives you when she is in my office. The minute she sees you she smiles. Trust me when I tell you she becomes a bundle of nerves when you are near her. If you don't talk to her then I will and trust me you will not like what I tell her."

"Ana you wouldn't?"

"Oh I will Luke trust me. I need Steph's complete attention between now and when I start leave next Wednesday. So please talk to her this afternoon or I will be forced to do it tomorrow morning."

"Ana you don't work here at SIP tomorrow." He retorts.

"I will make a special trip just to speak with her if I have to and I will make sure you hear EVERYTHING I tell her."

Luke is squirming in his chair when he realises that I am deadly serious about coming into work tomorrow just to speak with Steph about his feelings for her. Once we are back in my office after lunch I grab my laptop, head into Steph's office, tell her to go into my office and shut the door. She is completely confused but I tell her to do as I ask.

 **Luke's POV**

Bloody hell Ana is deadly serious about coming to SIP tomorrow and telling Steph. I am actually scared what she might tell her. Hell I never thought Ana would scare me like this. Well actually her driving scares the HELL out of me.

When Ana left her office with her laptop and walked to Steph's office I know that she is going to be sending Steph into her office so we can talk. I am so nervous about talking to her. What if Ana has it all wrong and she is actually intimidated by me. Shit she is now sitting opposite me at my desk. It's now or Ana will do it tomorrow. Fuck I can't let Ana tell her.

"Steph, you and I spend time together here at SIP because we both work so closely with Ana, you as her assistant and me as her CPO." I glance at her and see her looking at her hands, which are in her lap, and blushing. "There is something that has been on my mind for the last week or so and I have tried to fight it but I can't. Ana has noticed and she has told me I need to sort it out or she will. What has been playing on my mind Steph is you." I hear her gasp and when I look at her I can see she is a little shocked at what I have just said.

"What are you trying to say Luke?"

"What I am trying to say Steph is I can't stop thinking about you. Every time you enter the room I can't help but smile. Whenever we are close all I want to do is reach out and touch you. Even when you are in your office I can't help but watch you from my desk."

"Luke I need to confess that I also can't stop thinking about you. I am a complete bundle of nerves every time I am near you. Like you I can't help but smile when I see you. I often sit at my desk wishing Ana would call me into her office just so I could be closer to you."

Fuck I can't believe that she actually feels the same way about me. I am glad that Ana has forced me to speak to Steph. Hearing those words spilling from her mouth has blown me away. I know that Steph has a lot on her plate at the moment because Ana is trying to get everything sorted before she takes leave. Maybe we should put everything on hold until things slow down? But I am not sure how I am going to handle being this close to her everyday knowing how she feels.

"Steph, where do we go from here? Would you mind if we put things on hold for a few weeks? I know that Ana has you doing a lot at the moment because she is taking leave next week and I don't want to be the reason for you to getting into trouble with Ana or Miss Seat. You need to focus on your work. We have fought this for the last few weeks surely we can wait a little longer but at least now we both know how each other feels."

"Luke you are completely right Ana has me working a fair bit at the moment trying to get everything finalised before she takes leave. Also Miss Seat is going to have me doing some work for her while Ana is away. Maybe we can start taking things slowly when you return to work here with Ana when she returns from her honeymoon."

Shit I don't even know what the deal is with the honeymoon. Am I going as her CPO or is it just Taylor? If it is only Taylor going then that will give me 3 weeks to get to know Steph outside of work. Actually I hope that I am staying behind. The thought of spending 3 weeks with Steph without having to worry that I will be needed sounds so good.

Standing up I move around to the same side of the desk as Steph and I lean against the desk. I look into her eyes and can see the twinkle in her eyes as she looks at me and her cheeks turn a pale pink as she blushes. Gently I brush my hand against her cheek and tell her that I am glad we actually had this talk. And I mean it I really am glad Ana forced me to tell Steph how I feel. Looking into Steph's office I can see Ana smiling at me. She stands and leaves and returns to her office while Ana gathers the laptop and returns to her desk.

"That wasn't so hard now was it Luke? You both know how the other feels and going by the smile on your face Steph told you she feels the same way about you. Am I correct?"

"Yes Ana you are correct. We have both agreed to put things on hold until after your honeymoon as things are going to be a little hectic for Steph as well as me with your honeymoon."

 **Ana's POV**

Thank goodness they spoke because I really didn't want to have to speak to Steph about Luke.

Mr Johns drops into SIP to return the signed eBook contract for Jackie's Curse. Jodie and I are discussing the eBook after he leaves and we both agree that now the contract is signed we need to get the online bookstores selling them. So Jodie is going to email them with the information that is to be added to the book description along with the unique codes and instructions. Jackie's Curse eBook will start pre-ordering tomorrow morning.

I can see I am going to have to keep a close eye on the owner email account tomorrow just in case there are any issues. Sometimes I think it would be easier if Jodie knew who I was so that things could get sorted without having to rely on me checking the emails. Christian better hope we have internet access on our honeymoon so that we can check the owner email account. It will be rather suss if for the whole time I am on leave that the owner does not respond to emails. The 'owner' may email Jodie though and warn her that they may not be able to respond straight away and to contact the legal representative for all urgent matters. I will discuss it with Christian and we can send the email together.

Finally it is time to head home. Today has been rather eventful. At least Steph and Luke have talked and know exactly how each other feels. That will stop the awkwardness between the both of them.


	98. Chapter 98

**Wednesday**

It is only 1 week until I marry Christian. Everything has been organised for the ceremony at Escala. Christian and I are also going to finalise everything for the Saturday ceremony tonight when Grace and Carrick come for dinner.

Jodie asks me into her office to discuss all 3 Novels. Mr White's book is at the top of the best sellers list and has been since it was released on March 28. Today is the official release date for Ms Lo's book. Jodie has been getting updates about the pre-orders and the distributors were correct when they said that the pre-orders would increase closer to the release date. The pre-orders for printed copies of Jackie's Curse have slightly slowed down but the eBook pre-orders are going good.

"Ana, one of the major online bookstores emailed me this morning requesting more unique codes for Jackie's Curse. They are down to their last 1000 unique eBook codes. So I have emailed them another 3,000 codes. The online bookstore also said that most of the eBook pre-order sales have been for outside of America."

Shit that leaves us with 5,000 codes and we haven't even got to release date yet. I think I will be generating more codes real soon. Maybe I could generate the codes during my lunch break, so that when the number of codes gets rather low I can get them to Jodie quickly. Wow Steph's book is going worldwide. It would be rather interesting to find out what percentages of the eBook sales went to different countries.

Steph brings me back some lunch when she returns so that I can focus on the codes for Jodie. I ask her to hold all my calls while I am on lunch and I have Luke sit outside my office so that I am not disturbed. While I am eating my lunch I generate another 30,000 unique codes. Hopefully that will give Jodie enough codes until I return in May. Quickly I send Steph an email from the owner account.

From: Owner  
To: Stephanie Garner  
Subject: Jackie's Curse

Miss Garner,

I have heard raving reports about the pre-order sales figures for Jackie's Curse printed edition. You and Miss Steele have worked exceptionally well on Jackie's Curse. Please keep up the fantastic job you are doing as Miss Steele's assistant. Who knows when a promotion ton Editor may happen.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

After I hit send I re-read the email and realise what I have actually said in the email. FUCK let's hope Steph doesn't pick up on it. Walking to my office door I open it and allow Luke back into my office. Quickly I send Christian a text.

*Christian, I may have just exposed myself as the owner of SIP to Steph. Please don't be mad. If I have to tell her that I am the owner then I will but I will make sure that Carrick has a NDA for her to sign within the hour. I love you. Ana*

*Ana, I am not mad as I know you would not have exposed yourself on purpose. We can talk about it later. I will have dad drop the NDA's to you within the next 30 minutes. I love you too. Christian*

A few minutes later I can hear Steph yelling and cursing. It has both Luke and I on our feet and heading straight for her office.

"Who the hell do they think they are? That piece of shit wasn't meant to say anything. I am going to fire his ARSE."

Oh shit she read the email. She is blaming Mr Johns for telling the 'Owner' that she is the real Author of Jackie's Curse. I need to calm her down and FAST.

"Luke, go to my office and watch from your desk. I know you have a clear view from there. Steph and I need some privacy."

Luke leaves and I shut the door and look at Steph. She is still rather pissed off so I tread gently.

"Steph what is this about?" I try and say without giving anything away.

"Please read the email on my computer screen Ana. It will tell you everything you need to know."

I pretend to read the email as I know exactly what it says. Shit she picked up what I said in the email. Now I need to sort this and fast.

"He exposed me Ana. You, Mr Grey and Mr Johns were the only ones who know the true identity of the Author of Jackie's Curse. I am so pissed off with him if I wouldn't cause a scene I would call him right this minute and give it to him with both barrels."

Shit I need to calm her down. It takes me a good 5 minutes to calm her down enough that I can speak to her. "Steph I can assure you that NEITHER Mr Grey or Mr Johns has outed you to the Owner of SIP. They would never do so because of the legal ramifications for them."

"Well if it wasn't them Ana that only leaves YOU. How could YOU do that to me? Why did you tell the owner who I am?"

"Steph, I didn't tell the owner anything, you did." I can see the look of confusion on her face. She is trying to process what I have just said to her.

"How could I have TOLD the owner? I have no idea who they are. Actually I don't think ANYONE knows who it is."

"Steph before I explain everything you are going to have to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement. Mr Grey as legal representative for the Owner will arrive shortly and will explain the document to you." Right on queue Carrick arrives at my office. I ask him to join us in Steph's office. He explains the NDA to Steph and she signs both copies. Once Carrick leaves I take a deep breath.

"Steph, I told you just before that you actually told the owner who you really are. Think really hard about that comment for a few moments."

"Oh fuck. It's YOU. You are the owner."

Slowly I nod my head yes. "That is correct Steph. I didn't realise what I had said to you in the email until after I had sent it. Absolutely no-one else here at SIP has any idea who I really am. If I hadn't fucked up in the owner email to you, then you wouldn't know either."

"That is why I had to sign that document?"

"Yes Steph you had to sign that document to keep my real identity hidden. I never want a position to be given to me because I am the owner of this Company. When I applied for the position you have, I was already the owner but I decided that I wanted to earn my position like every other person here at SIP."

"Does Luke even know?"

"Steph the only person who you will come into contact with is Mr Carrick Grey. He is my legal representative for anything SIP related. So to answer your question no, Luke has no idea and that is why I asked him to go to my office while we spoke."

I decided to keep Christian's name out of this conversation. Steph can believe that I am the sole owner of SIP.

"That is why we usually only get emails from the owner after hours. It's because you don't want to send them while you are working. Well until today that is. Were you scared someone would find out who you were?"

Again I nod my head Yes. All off this eBook stuff with Jackie's Curse made me let my guard down which has resulted in me outing myself to Steph. But now Steph and I both know something about each other that no one else at SIP does. I decide to steer this conversation back towards Jackie's Curse.

"Steph, I can tell you the pre-orders both printed and eBooks are outstanding for Jackie's Curse. One of the major online bookstores has already pre-orders for 6,000 eBook codes and they have requested more eBook codes. Pre-order only started yesterday."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am serious Steph. Jackie's Curse is flying out the door and it hasn't even been released yet. There will be 75,000 printed copies available but we may have to print more."

I can see that Steph is a little overwhelmed with what I have just told her. Hell I would be too if I was her. It is a lot to take in and actually process. We speak a few more minutes before I head back to my office.

Luke is watching me with a smug look on his face. So I ask him what he is looking so smug about. He starts to chuckle and say that he enjoyed watching Steph during our meeting. Actually to Luke that meeting would have been rather interesting to watch. Thankfully he doesn't ask why Carrick was involved.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana's text message has me a little concerned. What has she done to reveal her real identity to Miss Garner? Immediately I call dad.

"Dad, I need you to head straight to SIP with a NDA for Stephanie Garner... Somehow Ana has revealed that SHE is the owner of SIP... Please ensure that Miss Garner signs the NDA...Yes dad and thank you."

*Christian, paperwork signed. I am now heading back to work. Dad*

Thank fuck for that. Hopefully Ana will contact me after she has finished with Miss Garner. It gets the better of me and I text Sawyer to see if Ana is finished her meeting. Sawyer replies that they are still in Miss Garner's office talking. I am not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing. The intercom on my desk buzzes and Andrea tells me my next meeting is in 5 minutes in the meeting room. Grabbing my phone and documents I need I head to my meeting.

The meeting is boring as fuck. I start playing with my phone under the table. A smile crosses my face when I see a text message from Ana.

*NDA signed. Steph knows that I am the owner no mention of you and I will tell you everything later. I love you. Ana*

*Dad told me about NDA. I love you too. Christian*

What Ana doesn't realise is that I am actually going to sign my share of SIP over to her as a wedding gift. That is why it was important for Barney to get the eBooks up and running. I didn't want Ana to pay for it. The money she has, I want her to use it for personal use, not SIP related.

I think we need to have the eBooks option added to Mr White's novel. Could we can have it up and running before Ana finishes work next Tuesday afternoon. I will talk this over with Ana and we will go from there.

Ros gently kicks me under the table to alert me that I need to pay attention. The meeting comes to an end and I head straight back to my office. Looking at my schedule I am free for the last 30 minutes of my day so I tell Andrea that I am leaving for the day. Once I see Taylor I immediately tell him we are heading to SIP.

Ana is rather surprised to see me. Luke takes his post outside Ana's office door. I go behind her desk turn her office chair so that she is facing me I lean down and kiss her beautiful lips. A low moan escapes her lips. Of course my cock reacts. Shit how am I meant to walk out of here when my cock has ideas of its own.

Turning back to her desk starts closing down the laptop and packing her things away. I realise that she can't show me the email because if anyone sees me looking at her computer then she will get in trouble by Miss Seat. Once she has everything sorted we start to leave. She pokes her head into Miss Garner's office to say goodbye before she does the same at Miss Seat's office. I instruct Sawyer to drive cupcake home and Taylor will drive us home. That way Sawyer won't know about our involvement with SIP.

Ana starts at the beginning and explains everything to me. Hell, no wonder she slipped up when emailing Miss Garner. With everything she had on her mind I am surprised that is all she said when emailing Miss Garner. At least it has been sorted though and an NDA was signed without hesitation.

Now we have to get through dinner tonight with my parents. It may get a little heated considering we are talking about the final preparations for our wedding next Saturday.

 **Ana's POV**

I was so relieved when I told Christian everything about outing myself and he is not mad at me. Today everything overwhelmed me and I took on too much at once. As we enter the apartment I can smell something delicious.

"Gail what are you cooking for dinner it smells divine."

"I am cooking oven grilled pork chops, potato bake, carrots, broccoli and cauliflower."

My mouth is watering just thinking about it. Gail's potato bake is to die for. After changing into something more comfortable Christian and I relax in the lounge room. I compile a list of things that we need to discuss with Grace and Carrick tonight.

 _Friday_

Erecting & positioning of Marquee  
Table & Chair positioning  
Tablecloths, napkins and table runners  
Final dress fittings.  
Decorating the tables

 _Saturday_  
Setting of table with cutlery and glasses  
Flower & Cake collection vs delivery  
Mrs Kavanagh's delivery  
Hair & makeup  
Setting up for ceremony

Christian looks at the list and can't think of anything that needs to be added. That is a start at least. The elevator pings, which announces the arrival of Grace and Carrick.

 **Grace's POV**

While we are waiting for dinner we sit in the lounge room and Ana shows me the list of things that will need to be done. I offer to make sure that the positioning of the Marquee, tables, chairs and the linen for the tables are as per Ana's instructions. That will give me something to do on the Friday. The erecting of the Marquee will be done by the hire people but Christian, Elliot and Carrick will be the ones helping move the tables and chairs into position. That way Ana can have her final dress fitting at Escala without Christian around. Mia and I will do the table decorating minus the flowers once the boys have positioned the tables.

I ask Ana to find out what time Mrs Kavanagh will be delivering the dresses. That way I can ensure that Christian is nowhere near the house. I think that time will be the perfect time for Christian, Elliot, Carrick, Ray and Greg to set the chairs up for the ceremony.

"Ana, I think it would be best if someone from the florist deliver the flowers in a vehicle that doesn't advertise that it is a florist. The same for the wedding cake delivery."

"Grace the cake is being delivered at 11am by the pastry chef from the Space Needle. I agree that the flowers need to be delivered in a vehicle that is not linked to the florist. Since we don't need the flowers until just after 2pm I was thinking about getting them delivered just after 1pm so that they are as fresh as possible."

"Perfect Ana, now what are you doing about hair and makeup?"

"Mrs Kavanagh gave me the name of a hair and makeup lady and she is going to be arriving at 11am. I won't need long with her because I am keeping my hair and makeup simple. Krystal will have simple make up while Sophie will only have lip gloss because of her age. Both of them will have their hair up but I am not going to reveal how as I want some aspects to be left as a surprise on the day."

"Ana it looks like we have covered everything on your list."

"Yes we have. Thank you for helping me with this Grace."

 **Ana's POV**

I actually am rather grateful that Grace is helping me with these last few things. Gail needs to be able to spend time with Sophie. Also Gail has done so much for me already. I need to speak with Gail about what she is actually going to wear so that I can work out which jewellery set to give her for each day. She is going to be mad that I have purchased the 2 sets but it is a small price to pay considering everything she has done for me and my weddings.

We enjoy a lovely dinner and relax again in the lounge room. That is until Carrick asks to speak with me in the library. I realise that is must be about today.

"Ana, I must admit that Miss Garner is one of a kind. She surprised me when signed the NDA without asking any questions once I explained what the document was."

"Carrick, Steph trusts me a great deal because what I did to for her to help protect her identity. Also she trusts you and your judgement because of your assistance in that matter as well. After you left I told Steph that I am the owner of SIP. She was a little shocked at first. But we talked a few things through and everything is fine. The NDA will cover everything that I said in that office and I made sure that Luke remained in my office the whole time."

"The NDA is now in the SIP Owner file at my office."

"Thank you Carrick. Now we better get back to the lounge room before they come looking for us."

Grace and Christian are deep in discussion when we return to the lounge room. I think they may have been having 'you will sleep at Escala alone talk again' because Christian doesnt look happy. Not long after Grace and Carrick leave.


	99. Chapter 99

**Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

As soon as I arrive Jodie calls me into her office to discuss converting Mr White's novel into an eBook. She thinks that the sales will increase dramatically because people outside of America will be able to purchase the novel without having to pay the hefty freight/postage charges.

"Ana, Can you please make an appointment with Mr White preferably before you go on leave next week."

"Jodie I will try and get a meeting with him either today or Monday. The sooner we have the meeting the sooner we can start selling the eBook version."

Back in my office I contact Mr White and he agrees to meet with us this afternoon at 12:30pm. Quickly I let Jodie know so that she can write up the eBook contract for Mr White. I really do hope that he agrees.

"Mr White, thank you for meeting us so quickly. Recently SIP has ventured into eBooks. Have you heard of eBooks before Mr White?"

"No I haven't Miss Steele."

"Well eBooks is an electronic version of a novel that is sold online and the purchaser downloads the novel. It is exactly the same as the printed version except that you don't have a physical copy of the book. This allows readers outside of America to purchase the novel without have to pay rather costly freight charges. I spoke to Miss Seat about selling the downloadable versions and she contacted the owner and they came back with the eBook licence for us to start selling our novels as eBooks. Miss Seat has informed me that SIP is the only company in America to have the Licence to sell eBooks."

"Wow, this eBook thing will really open up the worldwide market. I assume the reason you are telling me this is because you want to promote my latest novel as an eBook. Am I correct?"

Jodie Speaks "Yes Mr White we would like to release your novel as an eBook. However we need you to sign a new agreement which will cover the eBook version of the novel."

She hands him the new agreement and he reads it very carefully. The new agreement is as follows: Retailer – 42.5%, Wholesaler – 10%, eBooks – 10%, marketing to 7.5%, Pre-production - 12.5% and Author Royalties - 17.5%.

"Miss Seat can you please alter the Author Royalties to reflect the same as the printed novel agreement."

Jodie leaves the meeting room and Mr White asks why I was thinking about the downloadable versions. I explain that it had been playing on my mind because of the cost of freight/postage to the purchaser if they live outside of America.

When Jodie returns Mr White re-reads the agreement and signs the document.

"Congratulations Mr White, your novel will be released as an eBook in the near future. We will let you know the exact release date of the eBook version." Jodie tells Mr White.

After Mr White leaves I speak with Jodie. "Jodie we really need to have the online bookstores/distributors put the eBook version up for pre-order immediately. If we push the Owner we could have it ready for release on Thursday April 12th."

"I will email them immediately and request that they start taking pre-orders for the eBook."

Jodie and I head our separate ways. Mr White signing that agreement means that I will be creating unique codes for Mr White's novel this weekend. With the amount of copies sold so far I think I will need to generate at least 100,000 codes to start with. Hopefully the eBook version will slow down the sale of the printed version. Jodie has the printers on standby to print another 100,000 copies of the novel. Actually since I am going to be on my honeymoon for 3 weeks I might actually create 300,000 codes just in case.

 **Sunday**

Christian is in his study working while I am in the library generating the unique codes for Mr White's novel. I do 50,000 codes at a time and compile them into a spread sheet and save the list so that I can email it to Jodie when I am finished. While the codes are being generated I minimise the program and start writing the emails that I need to.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Uncertain on my Availability

Miss Seat,

From Tuesday April 10th until Wednesday May 9th my availability is unknown as I am going away for business and internet access is an unknown factor at the moment. Please contact Mr Carrick Grey with ALL Urgent matters. Continue emailing me, regarding all other matters as I will check my emails when I can.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

Finally the codes are completed and compiled into the 6 spread sheets. So I attach them to the email and hit send.

From: Owner  
To: Jodie Seat  
Subject: Mr White's eBook

Miss Seat,

Please find attached 6 spreadsheets. Each spread sheet contains 50,000 unique codes for Mr White's book. These codes are to be divided up between your online bookstores/distributors who will be selling the eBook. The following will need to be emailed along with the unique codes:

 _Distributor,_

 _Please find attached the unique codes for Darren White's eBook. The email and codes have been linked so that every time an email is generated the code will automatically be inserted. For every eBook purchased the following email is to be sent to each customer:_

 _Purchaser,_

 _Thank you for your purchase. To redeem your eBook please go to eBooks/DarrenWhite and enter the following unique code (code will automatically be inserted)._

 _Bookstore's Name_

 _When you have ¼ of eBook codes left you will be alerted so that you can request more codes._

 _Jodie Seat  
_ _Head of SIP_

Please ensure that the email and codes are distributed to the supplies as soon as possible on Tuesday morning.

Kind Regards,

Owner  
SIP

* * *

I really need a break so I go find Christian in his study. Quietly I stand just inside his study door and I can see him concentrating on the computer screen while typing. Gosh he looks sexy right at this moment. I can't stand it any longer I need to do something so I go find Luke and see if he is up for a treadmill session in the gym. Once I am changed Luke and I head down to the gym. It has been a little while since I stepped foot into the gym. We talk as I jog on the treadmill.

"Luke, were you pissed off with me when I made you speak with Steph? Please be honest with me. I am a big girl and can handle the truth."

"Ana at first I was rather pissed off that you gave me no choice, but now I am very grateful and I understand why you did it. Steph and I both needed a push in the right direction. I am a little excited about what my future may hold with Steph in it."

"What you do outside of your working hours is your business Luke but I will warn you that while you are working Christian will not tolerate unprofessional behaviour. I will also have this same conversation with Steph."

"My priority will always be you Ana while I am on duty. I have known you for a long time because of our dads, and I would never forgive myself if I allowed something to happen to you. Then there is the fact that your dad would skin me alive, I remember exactly what he said to me at the engagement party ' _Luke you know your arse is mine if you let anything happen to Annie and you also know your dad will be right behind me to give you an arse kicking when I am finished. THEN you will have to deal with Christian and Taylor.'_ Those words are always in the back of my mind when I am protecting you."

I can't help but giggle thinking back to that night when Daddy said those words to Luke and the look on Luke's face was priceless. Remembering that look makes me giggle even more and I stop the treadmill so that I don't lose my concentration and have an accident. Christian would not be happy if I give myself a black eye or worse.

Once I stop laughing I start the treadmill and continue my jog. Luke is watching me but I can tell there is something still on his mind. I finish my jog on the treadmill and we head back upstairs. Once we are out of the elevator I ask Luke to take a seat at the breakfast bar while I get us both a cold drink. Taking a seat beside Luke I hand him a bottle of water.

"Luke what else is on your mind? I can tell there is something up."

"Ana, do you know why Mr Grey is giving me Wednesday, Thursday and up until 2pm Friday off?"

Oh shit I have to be so careful answering this. "Christian is probably giving you some time off before you are required for the wedding on Saturday. My guess is he needs you back Friday afternoon to stay with me while Taylor spends some time with Sophie."

"Shit I forgot about that. Who will be with Mr Grey then when Taylor is with Sophie?"

"Luke I am not sure who will be with Christian on Friday but I do know he is going to Bellevue to help Grace with a few things."

Hopefully that will stop the questions. It is not like I can tell him Christian has given him the time off so that we can secretly get married and spend some time together alone before we prepare to get married on Saturday.

"Has Mr Grey spoken to you about security while you are on your honeymoon? The reason I am asking is nothing has been said. I assume that I will be going with you since I am your CPO but I would like to know for certain."

"Sawyer, I can confirm that you will not be required as Ana's CPO. You will be on paid leave for the duration of our honeymoon."

Both Luke and I are startled by Christian's voice. Luke's mouth is opening and closing like a fish. He is speechless.

 **Luke's POV**

Holy fuck Mr Grey is giving me roughly 3 weeks off while they are on their honeymoon. No words are coming out of my mouth. Mr Grey has rendered me speechless. When I asked Ana this I never expected that kind of response from Mr Grey.

"Mr Grey, you not requiring me, is that because you have other security covering your honeymoon?"

"Sawyer, I have looked into our destination and have decided to hire local security as they know the area. Taylor is the only one who is coming with us on our honeymoon."

Wow Mr Grey is loosening the security strings which means he must be certain that there is minimal security risk to him and Ana where ever they are going. I wonder if Taylor will even carry a weapon.

Maybe I can use some of the 3 weeks off to spend some time with Steph, getting to know one another outside of SIP. I actually have been thinking about how I would not handle seeing Steph for the just over 3 weeks. But now that is not going to be an issue. Hang on there is an issue here though. Mrs Jones can't stay here alone.

"What about Mrs Jones? Am I required to stay here at Escala?"

"Mrs Jones is taking some time off to go and visit relatives. I am organising Reynolds to stay here at Escala as security 24/7. So no Sawyer, you won't need to stay here at Escala if you don't want to."

My head is spinning. Never could I have imagined this kind of outcome when I asked Ana about security for her honeymoon.

 **Christian's POV**

Sawyer beat me to it. I was actually going to speak to him about this later this afternoon. Taylor only confirmed the security details for our honeymoon this morning. That is why I hadn't told Sawyer yet. His face lit up like a Christmas tree when I told him he would not be required to stay at Escala because I am having Reynolds stationed here. No doubt that look on his face has something to do with a certain Editor's Assistant at SIP.

I can see Ana looking at me and I know that she is happy that I am giving Sawyer the time off. Sawyer leaves us and heads into Taylor's office. Taking Ana's face in my hands I kiss her. Her lips part allowing my tongue access, soon our tongues are dancing to their own tune while our hands are all over each other's bodies.

 **Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

The minute I arrive Jodie calls me into her office to help her with the distribution of unique codes for Mr White's eBook. After a lot of discussion regarding the distribution Jodie settles on sending 25,000 unique codes to each of the 4 major online bookstores and 5,000 codes to each of the 4 smaller bookstores. She is going to email the codes tomorrow morning. This leaves 180,000 codes available to be distributed as needed.

Finally I get the chance to prepare the cover and extra pages from the printed version of Mr White's book. Then I combine them with the completed manuscript and save the completed version so that Jodie can send it to the owner, who will upload it to the SIP website.

Since I am so busy I have Steph grab me some lunch on her lunch break and I eat it while working. Luke shakes his head at me. But what else can I do. All of this work needs to be completed before I start my leave at 5pm tomorrow. Actually I think I might need to actually work here at SIP tomorrow just to make sure everything is done. On my way out I stop by Jodie's office and tell her that I will be working from here tomorrow not at home. There is a few last things that I want to do before Jackie's Curse is released on Wednesday.

Barney is already waiting for me when I arrive home. He is here to show me how to upload Mr White's completed eBook to the SIP website. Once it is uploaded to the SIP website I email Jodie to let her know that she can inform the online bookstores to release it on Friday.

 **Tuesday**

 **Christian's POV**

I can't believe that Ana and I are getting married tomorrow. My phone rings and when I answer it is the Judge. He wants to confirm the time for tomorrow. Ana and I want to get married in the morning so that we can have Gail and Taylor join us for lunch after the ceremony. After lunch both Taylor and Gail will head to the staff quarters as they will not be required in the apartment until 10am Friday. Ana and I will not be leaving our apartment until Friday.

"Judge we would prefer the morning. But whatever time you are free will be fine."

"Mr Grey I am free between 10:30 and 1pm. So I could be at your apartment at 11am if that suits you."

"Perfect Judge, please call when you arrive and I will have Taylor give you access to the garage and elevator. Thank you again for this Judge. I will see you tomorrow."

It is set 11am tomorrow Ana will become my wife. Now I have to let Ana know. The best way today will be via text message.

*Ana our meeting has been confirmed at 11am tomorrow. I love you. Christian*

 **Ana's POV**

I am actually starting to regret my decision to work from SIP today. My phone alerts me to a message. Knowing it will be from Christian I check my phone. At 11am tomorrow we will become husband and wife. I send my reply.

*Thank you. I love you too Christian. Ana*

At lunch time I go with Steph and we have lunch at the cafe, so that I actually get a break away from the office. If I didn't go with Steph I have no doubt that Jodie would have me doing something.

"Steph I would like to have a few words with you before you leave this afternoon. Don't panic you are not in trouble."

"Ok Ana, I will make sure I come and see you before I leave."

What Luke doesn't realise is that he will be banished to Steph's office for this meeting since we will be discussing Jackie's Curse. Returning to my desk I continue the work that Jodie has me doing as well as finishing off the tasks that I was doing earlier. At 4:30pm I head to Jodie's office.

"Jodie, can you please assign me a few manuscripts that I can work on if I get time while I am on leave."

"Ana, you are joking, aren't you?"

"No I am serious Jodie, there may be times when I have some free time and reading relaxes me so I could kill 2 birds with one stone and read a manuscript. Since I would be reading the manuscript myself I would not necessarily need to write chapter summaries for each chapter. I could write a summary after every 5 chapters."

"Ok Ana I am only going to allocate 2 manuscripts to you."

I thank Jodie and leave her office. Obviously she has forgotten about the manuscript that she wants me to compile notes and suggestions for. Hopefully I will not need any more than 3 manuscripts.

Steph is waiting for me in my office when I return. I stop Luke at the door and tell him to wait in Steph's office. He doesn't look happy about it but he closes my office door and goes to Stephs office and waits.

"Steph I wanted to talk to you before about Jackie's Curse before I go on leave. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for Jackie's Curse. Not only is it being released as a printed copy it is also being released as the First ever eBook to be released in America. You should be very proud of your achievement Steph."

"Yeah I am a little nervous about tomorrow. But whatever will be, will be. Jackie's Curse will be available to the public."

"Please don't sell yourself short Steph. Jackie's Curse is a fabulous novel. I would not be surprised if we need to print more copies and the eBook version will be a hit."

Shit that reminds me I better generate more codes just in case they are required while I am away. I will email them to Carrick just in case Jodie needs them.

Steph and I say our goodbyes and I leave SIP for the last time as Anastasia Steele. The next time I am here at SIP I will be Anastasia Grey.

 **Christian's POV**

I am stuck in a hand over meeting with Ros which means I am going to be home a little late so I quickly text Ana so that she doesn't worry.

*Am in a meeting with Ros. I will be home as soon as I can. Love you. Christian*

*Ok. I have to generate codes for Jackie's Curse and email them to your dad in case Jodie needs them while we are away. Love you too. See you when you get home. Ana*

 **Ana's POV**

After creating another 60,000 codes for Jackie's Curse I also create another 100,000 for Mr White's eBook. I email Carrick Jackie's Curse and Mr White's eBook codes separately so that there is no confusion. Shutting down the laptop I head to the breakfast bar and talk to Gail while I wait for Christian to arrive home.

I can't believe that I am actually getting married tomorrow.


	100. Chapter 100

**Wednesday – Wedding Day 1**

 **Ana's POV**

We enjoy a beautiful breakfast together before I head into our bathroom and run a bath. I am going to relax in the bath for 30 minutes before I start getting ready. Gail is going to help me get ready. Christian is going to shower and dress in one of the spare rooms. I am a little nervous and excited all at once. In a few hours time I will be Anastasia Grey.

I told Christian that I am wearing the dress that I wore for our engagement party today since I didn't want to have to explain to Mrs Kavanagh why I needed a second dress and it is too risky for me to go shopping for a dress.

When Gail knocks on the bedroom door I am already in my underwear and a bath robe. Gail enters the room carrying a garment bag and I know that it is for me. I am going to throttle Christian.

"Gail, I told Christian I didn't want a new dress for today. Why didn't he listen to me? The dress I wore for our engagement party is more than suitable."

"Ana, I must confess this has NOTHING to do with Christian. Taylor and I wanted to do something special for you today. So we purchased you a dress to wear for the ceremony today."

Oh shit Gail and Taylor have done this not Christian. I can feel the tears starting to trickle down my cheek.

"Gail you and Taylor didn't have to do that."

"Ana we wanted to do this for you and Christian. Please don't be mad at us."

How can I be mad with Gail and Taylor? Just then there is a knock at the door. Gail answers the door and takes the flowers from Taylor. They are beautiful red and white roses. Shit I had totally forgotten about flowers for today. While Gail arranges the flowers into a boutique I start doing my hair and makeup. Keeping it simple I put my hair up in a loose bun with a few strands falling around my face which I will curl. As usual my makeup consists of waterproof mascara and some lip gloss. I think Gail may also need the waterproof mascara today. No doubt she will cry.

When Gail has finished with the flowers I tell her to go get her outfit so that she can change in here. She leaves and returns moments later with her outfit. It is simple but very elegant. Seeing her outfit I decide to give her the Pearl cage drop earrings and necklace set to wear today. As I get the gift bag from its hiding place and tell Gail to take a seat.

"Gail, I wanted to show my appreciation for everything you have done for me regarding my weddings. Please accept this gift as my thank you to you." I hand Gail the gift bag. The tears start to trickle down her cheeks. Shit I didn't mean to make Gail cry.

"Oh Ana, thank you but you didn't have to. You are the daughter I never had Ana and helping you with your weddings is something that I wanted to do for you."

"Gail, I wanted you to help me with organising my weddings because you are the mother I never had. That woman never treated me the way you do and I am glad that you are in my life."

The tears are flowing down both of our faces. Shit I am going to have to touch up my lip gloss because I am going to have to splash my face to try and get rid of the red eyes. Gail gets dressed first and while she is putting her necklace and earrings on I unzip the garment bag to reveal the dress that Gail and Taylor purchased.

I am speechless. The dress is an off the shoulder lace knee length satin dress.

"Gail it is beautiful. You and Taylor shouldn't have."

"Ana, we wanted to get something that didn't scream wedding dress so that you could wear it again."

I go into the bathroom and slip into my dress and ask Gail to come and zip me up. The dress looks beautiful. Gail has tears building behind her eyes again.

"Ana you are so beautiful. Christian is going to get a surprise when he sees you in this dress."

Taylor knocks on the door and tells us to hurry along since it is now 10:30am and the Judge will be here shortly. I thank Taylor and he tells us he will let us know when the Judge has arrived.

 **Christian's POV**

Gail and Taylor are the only ones here at Escala since I gave Sawyer time off. I am so nervous but also rather excited that Ana and I will be husband and wife before lunch. Taylor knocks on the door to tell me that the Judge will be here shortly. So I leave the room and wait in the lounge room. Ana and I decided to hold the ceremony in the lounge room with us facing the windows so that we can look out over Seattle as we say our vows. Taylor has the rings. I had Ana's ring specially made so that it rests against her engagement ring perfectly.

Taylor leaves the apartment and I know that the Judge has arrived. Knowing that it is nearly time, has me fidgeting. I can't sit still and when the Judge arrives he chuckles when he sees me.

"A little nervous are we Mr Grey?"

"You could say that Judge."

Taylor goes to let Ana know the Judge is here. I stand facing the Judge waiting for my bride to join me. Taylor gasps and I know he has seen Ana. Slowly I turn and see Ana, it takes every bit of my strength not to go to her. Her dress is simple but elegant and the roses are perfect. Taylor told me that he and Gail had purchased a dress for Ana and that the dress could be worn at another time. Gail joins Taylor as Ana stands by my side.

 **Judge's POV**

"Anastasia and Christian please face each other and hold hands. We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Anastasia Rose Steele and Christian Trevelyan Grey." I take a deep breath before I continue

"Anastasia do you take Christian to be your Husband?"

" _I do_ "

"Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him/her, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

" _I do_ "

"Christian do you take Anastasia to be your wife?"

" _I do_ "

"Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him/her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

" _I do_ "

"Anastasia, please repeat after me: I, Anastasia take you Christian to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

" _I, Anastasia take you Christian to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever_."

"Now Christian repeat after me: I, Christian take you Anastasia to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

" _I, Christian take you Anastasia to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever._ "

Christian and Anastasia both have huge smiles on their faces. There love is undeniable. I ask for the rings for the next part of the ceremony.

"Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage. Anastasia as you place the ring on Christian's finger please repeat after me: Christian, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honour you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed."

Anastasia repeats the words as she places the ring on Christian's hand.

"Christian as you place the ring on Anastasia's finger please repeat after me: Anastasia, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honour you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed."

After Christian has placed the ring on Anastasia's finger and repeated the words. I continue.

"With the giving and receiving of rings today Christian and Anastasia have committed to a life together. By the power vested in me I now announce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride."

 **Christian's POV**

I have been waiting for those words to be uttered all ceremony. Ana and I are husband and wife. Taking Ana in my arms I kiss her beautiful lips. I am very mindful though that the Judge is standing before us.

The Judge asks us to sign the marriage certificate along with Gail and Taylor as our witnesses. This certificate is for us since this ceremony is not the one going to be registered. Gail is crying as she signs our marriage certificate. Looking at Taylor I can see that even he is a little choked up at this moment.

I am surprised that I made it through the ceremony without tearing up but I think Saturday will be a different story especially when I recite my vows to Ana. We have opted for combining traditional vows with some vows of our own. Looking at my wife I can't do anything but smile. The Judge offers his congratulations and leaves. Taylor goes with him to let him out of the garage. Gail and Ana are hugging when Taylor returns and takes Gail's hand as I hold my wife's hand as she stands beside me.

"Mr Grey, Ana we both want to congratulate you on your marriage. Jason and I are honoured that you wanted us to be part of today."

"Thank you. You and Taylor have been on this journey with us so it felt right having you here with us today. Please call me Christian when we are here at home without any of the other security around."

 **Ana's POV**

"Christian is right Gail. You and Taylor have been there for us since the beginning. Gail even before I met you, you were looking after me when you sent meals to the hospital. Both of you took care of Christian so that he was able to spend time with me. I will never forget what the both of you did for me. Please know that having you both here today with us means a great deal to me and I know if means a great deal to my husband." I can't help but smile when I call Christian my husband.

Christian lets go of my hand and stands behind me, entwining our fingers together before he envelopes my body in his arms. I can feel him kissing the top of my head. Before he speaks

"I think it is time that we celebrate with a few glasses of champagne while we wait for lunch to be delivered." Christian heads to the kitchen and returns with the Champagne. It is only now that I realise that the champagne glasses are already sitting on the coffee table.

"I hope no one minds but I ordered Chinese and it is being delivered at 12:30pm." Christian informs us.

Taylor starts laughing and I have no idea why. "Taylor, why are you laughing?"

"I am laughing because Gail and I made a bet last night and I just won the bet. Gail thought you would want us to leave the apartment as soon as possible. But I told her that Mr Grey I mean Christian would want us to help celebrate the fact that you are now married, especially since we helped celebrate your engagement 6 months ago today."

I can't help but laugh at their antics. Actually I was a little surprised when Christian suggested that we have lunch with Gail and Taylor before they are dismissed to give us some rather private time.

 **Christian's POV**

Standing with my glass in hand I make a toast to my beautiful wife.

"My beautiful Ana, exactly 1 year ago you agreed to be my girlfriend, 6 months ago you became my fiancée and today you became my wife. You make me complete Ana and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. To my beautiful wife Ana."

"To Ana" Gail and Taylor say as they raise their glasses to my wife.

"Christian, you are my one and only for now and forever. I love you my gorgeous husband. Gail, Taylor please join me and raise you glass to my husband, Christian."

"To Christian" Ana, Gail and Taylor say together.

"Sir, would you mind if I say a few words?"

"Go ahead Taylor."

"Christian, I remember the day Ana came into our lives like it was yesterday. I remember the way you reacted when you seen Ana, the way you looked at her that day is the same way you look at her now. Ana you coming into Christian's life was the best thing that has happened to him. In all the years I have worked for Christian, NEVER have I seen him so happy, his happiness is because of you Ana, and I know that he makes you extremely happy. Your love for each other is so real and unmistakable that even blind Freddy can see how much you love each other. So here is to Christian and his beautiful wife Anastasia."

Looking at my wife I can see the tears trickling down her cheeks. Hell even I am a little choked up by Taylor's words. I never realised just how close Taylor and I have gotten until this moment, and Ana actually has a lot to do with it. Since Ana came into my life I have shared things with Gail and Taylor that I would never have shared with them before Ana.

During lunch I can't keep my eyes off of my wife. After another glass of champagne when lunch is finished Gail and Taylor excuse themselves to give us some time alone. Before they actually leave I ask them to wait a moment.

"Gail and Taylor I want you both to spend some time together before our honeymoon. Neither of you will be needed until Friday at 10am. Thank you for everything you have both done for us today it means a great deal to us both." I hand Taylor my phone so that I will not be disturbed. From now until Friday morning is the time for me and my wife without interruptions.

Finally we are alone at last. I scoop my beautiful wife into my arms bridal style and I carry her to our bedroom. All I could think about during lunch was undressing my wife and making love to her. Now that is about to become reality.

 **Ana's POV**

As Christian is carrying me to our room I start to think what my emotions are going to be like on Saturday when we marry in front of our family and friends. Gently Christian lowers me to my feet and he kisses me passionately. We break apart and both of us are rather breathless. Looking into my husband's eyes I see the tell tale signs that he wants me as much as I want him at this moment. Also I can feel his erection pressing into my body which is making my body ache for him. Then I remember about my little surprise for Christian. My hands move to remove his jacket, followed by his shirt. Christian slips out of his shoes while I unbuckle his belt and slide his pants and bowers down his legs. Making sure I brush against his cock which makes him moan.

"Down boy you have to wait as I seem to be a little overdressed for this occasion."

Christian smirks at me as he turns me around and unzips the back of my dress. Sliding the dress down my body I can feel his touch and it is making my body tingle. Stepping out of my dress he removes my bra and it falls to the floor. Now it is time to reveal my little surprise for Christian. Slowly I turn around to reveal the white butterfly crotch less g-string that I am wearing. Christian's eyes nearly bulge out of his head and his cock is rock hard and standing to attention.

"Like what you see Mr Grey?"

"Fuck you look so fucking HOT Mrs Grey. If I had of know you were wearing that we would have never got through lunch."

I giggle "I thought that might be the case and that is why I made sure your hands didn't venture under my dress while we were having lunch at the table."

 **Christian's POV**

Holy FUCK what is Ana wearing? My cock is so fucking hard and waiting for action. It looks like Ana is wearing crotch less panties.

"Like what you see Mr Grey?"

"Fuck you look so fucking HOT Mrs Grey. If I had of know you were wearing that we would have never got through lunch." I say and I mean every word I just said. If I had of known that is what was under her dress lunch would have been cut rather short.

She giggles. "I thought that might be the case and that is why I made sure your hands didn't venture under my dress while we were having lunch at the table."

Her giggling makes my cock twitch. I lift her up and gently lay her down on the bed. My fingers brush against her folds and I can feel how wet she is already as a moan escapes her mouth.

"These panties give me easy access to your pussy. Maybe you should buy some more."

A rather large smile appears on Ana's face. Does this mean she actually has more of these? Slipping my fingers between her folds I press against her clit which makes her squirm.

"Christian my gorgeous husband, please make love to me. I need you."

That is all I need to hear. Her panties are on the floor within seconds and I am hovering over her body. Her legs wrap around my body and she pulls me closer to her. My cock starts tickling her folds before I glide into her. FUCK this is where I need to be, deep inside my wife. For a few minutes we don't move as we soak up this feeling of closeness. Slowly I start to move as I suck and nibble on Ana's breasts. Her fingers are running up and down my back. Slowly I make love to my wife. I kiss her lips, then along her jaw to her ear, down her neck and back again. When I know that she is rather close I start nibbling on her ear lobe and I am rewarded almost instantly. She comes all around my cock after a few more thrusts I explode deep inside her. Rolling us both over so that I am on my back while I am still inside her. I kiss the top of her head as she looks up at me.

"Mrs Grey, I love you and you have made me the happiest man today."

"Mr Grey, I love you too and you too have made me very happy today."

My cock twitches when those words escape her lips. She must feel it because she starts to giggle.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian's cock just twitched inside me when I told him how happy he made me and I can't help but giggle. Our bodies are moulded together as one. I am admiring my wedding ring which is white gold and has diamonds set into the band. It fits perfectly against my engagement ring.

Christian and I fall asleep while we are still moulded together as one.


	101. Chapter 101

**Thursday**

 **Christian's POV**

When I return from the bathroom Ana has disappeared. After a few moments I notice the note on my pillow.

"Come find me and you will be pleasantly surprised with what you will find".

What the hell does that mean? I check the obvious places like the spare bedrooms, the lounge room, the library and that is when I notice my study door is slightly ajar. Entering my study I see Ana sitting on the lounge leaning against the arm rest with her back to the door. As I get to the lounge and look at her I can that she her body has got whipped cream all over it.

"Would you like some Dessert Mr Grey? You may even get an extra surprise when you are finished with the whipped cream" She says with a wicked look in her eyes.

I start at her breasts licking and sucking them clean, paying special attention to her nipples. Once her breasts are clean I continue down her body licking and sucking until I reach her pussy. There is a lot of whipped cream on her pussy. Once most of the cream has gone I notice that she has panties on which has me confused. So I start licking again and that is when I feel my tongue against her folds. Holy FUCK she is wearing another pair of crotch less panties. She starts to giggle and that is the end of me, I need to taste my wife. I lick, suck and nibble on her clit which drives her wild. Licking between her folds I taste her juices which are starting to escape her body so I use my fingers to work on her clit while I lap up her juices.

"Christian please I need you inside of me. Get those fucking boxers off NOW."

I don't have to be told twice I stand to remove my boxers as she repositions herself on the lounge. Once the boxers are gone, I am inside my wife within seconds. This is the weirdest sensation I am thrusting into her and I can feel the panties rubbing against my body. Ana's body responds to mine and within moments our hips are thrusting together. After a mind blowing release my beautiful Ana leads me back to our bathroom for a shower since she is a little dirty from the whipped cream.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian removes my panties and washes my body to remove any remaining whipped cream. I start washing his body and kneel down to wash his legs making sure I brush against his cock as I go. On my way back up his legs I start licking the tipoff his cock before taking him in my mouth. Mmmm my very own Christian popsicle. Licking, sucking and running my teeth along his cock I can start to see his body tensing and I know his release is not far away. Christian closes his eyes so I quickly press against that spot behind his balls and his cum spurts hard and fast into my mouth. I swallow every last drop before I release him from my mouth and I suck hard on the tip of his cock. Christian's legs go like jelly and he holds onto the grab rail to stop himself from falling to the floor.

"Fuck Ana are you trying to kill me? That was so fucking mind blowing."

Once I am back on my feet I wrap my arms around my husband and kiss him gently. "No baby I am not trying to kill you. I wanted to suck on a popsicle and there was one right in front of me and I couldn't resist it. It was a MIGHTY fine popsicle. The best part was the hot liquid that spurted from it." I say with a rather large smile on my face.

We are in bed and I am curled up against Christian with my head on his chest.

"Ana, are you truly happy about us marrying in secret yesterday?"

"Christian, I would have told you if I was not happy about us marrying in secret. Doing what we did was the best decision we made and it was a significant date for both of us. It is not like we picked a random date to get married. There was no schedule to stick to, no one keeping us apart for one reason or another."

"I just wanted to make sure beautiful and I agree with you it is the best decision we made about our wedding. Now we have to do it all again on Saturday but this time it is going to be HELL, starting with us being separated tomorrow night."

"Well we will just have to make up for it now then won't we Mr Grey." I say as I run my fingers along his cock.

"Aren't you a little sore after yesterday and so far today? I know that I was a bit rougher than normal when I took you from behind in the bathroom this morning after breakfast."

"Are you turning down the offer of sex with your wife Christian?"

"Oh hell no baby, I just don't want you to be sore or have trouble walking tomorrow that is all. Remember you have a lot to do tomorrow afternoon."

Christian is right I do have a lot to do tomorrow afternoon and there is no way I want to explain why I am sore or having trouble walking. I have lost count of the number of time we have had sex since we became husband and wife.

 **Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

I can't believe that it is Friday morning already. In 1 hours time Taylor and Gail will be back in the main apartment. Our time alone has been out of this world. I have lost count of the number of times we made love. After yesterday I am going to have trouble concentrating in my study because every time I see that lounge, all I will be able to remember is Ana laying on it covered in whipped cream and a pair of crotch less panties.

"What are you smiling about Christian?"

"I am just thinking about you on the lounge in my study yesterday. You do realise that I am going to have trouble concentrating especially if I look at that lounge."

"Maybe that was my plan Mr Grey." She says as she starts to giggle.

My cock starts to come to life at the sound of her giggling. I have to be inside her one last time before our little bubble is burst.

"Ana, would you like to sit on my lap and talk about the first thing that pops UP." I say as I look towards my cock that is standing at attention. Ana giggles and without responding she positions herself so that she is kneeling over me and lowers herself onto my cock. Slowly she starts moving. My hands go straight to her breasts, I start massaging and tweaking them allowing Ana to set the rhythm. I am mesmerised as I watch my cock glide in and out of Ana. Ana starts to giggle again and I realise that my mouth is wide open and I have started to drool as I was watching her riding my cock. She leans forward and kisses me with everything she has. My beautiful wife is means everything to me and without her I am nothing. As Ana cums around my cock I hear Taylor's voice and I know that our little bubble has been burst. My release spurts inside Ana and she lies down against my chest for a few final minutes before we have to go back to reality.

"Baby unfortunately our little bubble is about to burst and we have to start preparing for the rest of the day."

We both reluctantly get out of bed and get dressed. I am dressed first so I go to the kitchen and Taylor is standing near the breakfast bar and he doesn't look happy. When he sees me he takes a deep breath.

"Sir, that bitch of an ex-wife called me 10 minutes before her plane left for her 'trip' and informed me that Sophie needs to be collected from school at 12:30pm today not 3pm. I have called Sawyer and he is going to come in at midday so that he is here at the apartment while I am collecting Sophie. That bitch can never be trusted. I should have known she would pull some kind of stunt."

"Taylor it is fine. You have organised Sawyer. Ana isn't going anywhere and we can leave for Bellevue whenever. I might actually speak with Ana about having Mrs Kavanagh come over a little earlier since Sophie is going to be here earlier."

I head back into our room and explain the situation and Ana agrees to call Mrs Kavanagh and have her come over earlier. But she reminds me that with Mrs Kavanagh coming earlier it will mean that I have to go to Bellevue earlier.

 **Ana's POV**

I can't believe that Taylor's ex-wife left it to the last minute to tell him about Sophie finishing school early today. But the upside is I have called Mrs Kavanagh and she has agreed to come at 2:00pm for the final dress fittings. Grabbing my phone I quickly send a text message to Krystal.

*Slight change of plans. Can you be here at Escala at 3:00pm instead of 4:30pm for dress fitting? Ana*

*Will see you at 3pm. Krystal*

That will give me an hour for my final fitting and to have my dress back away before Krystal arrives. Heading out to the breakfast bar I see Gail in the kitchen making some sort muffins. Christian and Taylor are talking at the breakfast bar I place my arms over his shoulders and lean in and kiss his cheek. Taylor's eyes go to my left hand. Shit I need to remove my ring soon because Luke is starting at midday not 2pm. After wearing it for the last few days I am going to feel naked without it. But at least I only have to wait until tomorrow afternoon and it will be back where it belongs and it will never be removed again.

"Gail, can you join us for a moment." I wait until she is standing beside Taylor. "Taylor, I want to thank you for allowing Sophie to be a part of our wedding tomorrow. If you don't mind I would like Christian and I to tell her about being our flower girl tomorrow."

"Ana, I wouldn't dream of telling her. It is something you both need to tell her together."

"Gail, you have been there with me every step of the way for this wedding. You have done all the things that the mother of the bride does with the bride. So I want you in the room with me tomorrow when I get into my wedding dress. It will only be the two of us while I get dressed."

Gail starts crying and both Christian and Taylor are a little choked up. I hug Gail and whisper in her ear "you are more of a mother to me than that woman and for that I am forever grateful." Gail whispers back "and you are the daughter I never got the chance to have." I let Gail go so that she can return to the kitchen and finish cooking the muffins. Gail's words are playing over and over in my head. What did Gail mean when she said I am the daughter she never got to have? Christian asks me to follow him into our bedroom. Which means it is time to remove our wedding rings and return them to their boxes until tomorrow.

 **Taylor's POV**

While Christian and Ana are in the bedroom Sawyer arrives. We head to my office to discuss the schedule.

"I will be leaving shortly to collect Sophie from school. When I return Mr Grey and you will leave to go to Bellevue at 1:30pm since he needs to be gone before Mrs Kavanagh arrives. I am remaining here with Ana and Gail until after the final dress fittings and Ray's arrival. Once Ray has arrived and everyone is ready I will drive to Bellevue per Mr Grey's request. Ana will be staying at Bellevue tonight and you are to remain there. While I return Mr Grey, Elliot, Ray, Gail and Sophie back here to Escala. Any questions Sawyer?" Sawyer shakes his head no so I continue.

"Tomorrow morning you are to remain outside the room that Ana is in at all times. When she is downstairs for breakfast you are to keep your eyes on her at all times. Once she has returned upstairs you are to text me so that we can leave here and head to Bellevue. On our arrival I will find you and wire you up so that we are in constant contact. Gail will join Ana and Sophie will help Mrs Grey and Mia in the marquee until she is needed upstairs. Once Ana is in her wedding dress no one is allowed to see her unless it is Ray or Gail. Everyone else has to wait. Sophie and Krystal will see Ana when she comes down stairs just before she walks down the aisle to Mr Grey. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes Taylor, perfectly clear. Now you better get a wriggle on if you are going to collect Sophie on time."

Shit he is right I need to go and collect my daughter and bring her back here so that Mr Grey and Ana can talk to her before he goes to Bellevue.

 **Ana's POV**

When Luke returns from Taylor's office I take the chance to talk to him so I ask him to join me in the library.

"Luke, have you spoken to Steph while you were off?"

"Yes Ana, we have spoken numerous times. Actually we had dinner together last night."

I can hear a rather excited girl's voice coming from the kitchen area and know that Taylor has returned with Sophie. Luke leaves just as Christian enters the library.

"I think it is time that we go and speak to our flower girl." When we reach the breakfast bar Sophie is seated on the stool and Gail is making a sandwich for her. My belly growls rather loudly. This makes Christian laugh.

"I think someone needs to be fed Gail, would you mind making us all some sandwiches."

After lunch Luke goes to Taylor's office while Christian and I speak with Sophie in the lounge room. Of course Gail and Taylor are sitting beside her.

"Sophie, there is something we would like to ask you. Mr Grey and I are getting married tomorrow and we would like you to be part of our wedding. You would need to walk down the aisle before Krystal and spread rose petals. Would you like to do that for us?"

She shakes her head yes numerous times before she speaks. "I would like to do that. Do I get to wear a pretty dress?"

"Of course you do Sophie. Last time you were the lady took your measurements and using those measurements I have had a special dress made for you. Mrs Kavanagh will be here a little later with your dress for you to try it on." Sophie comes over and hugs both Christian and I.

A few minutes later Christian stands and leaves with Luke to go to Bellevue. I go to our bedroom and start packing my overnight bag. Firstly I put the jewellery gifts into the bag followed by the undergarments for tomorrow. Then I pack some clothes, pyjama bottoms, one of Christian's t-shirts and my toiletry bag. If I have forgotten anything, Christian or Gail can get it for me.

The dress is perfect. Sophie's dress fits and it actually looks real good on her. Krystal's dress also fits exactly the way I wanted it to. Both dresses are ankle length, A-Line Chiffon dresses with a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves. Daddy arrived just after Krystal. Straight after Krystal's dress fitting she leaves but tells me that I need to try on a dress at Bellevue later. Why the hell do I need to try on a dress?

Daddy and I talk in the lounge room until it is time to leave for Bellevue at 5:30pm.

 **Christian's POV**

Slowly we are getting everything into place for tomorrow. Hopefully there aren't any issues with the dresses. Shit I forgot to warn Ana that Ray would be arriving early. I told Ray to finish work at midday and leave Mr Campbell in charge for the afternoon. That way he can spend time with Ana.

Finally the marquee is up and the tables and chairs are organised inside. Ana is going to love the fact that the roof of the marquee is clear and you will be able to see the stars. As long as it is not cloudy we will be able to dance under the stars and in the moonlight. While mom and Mia decorate the tables I head to dad's office to discuss security with Sawyer. Taylor already knows everything but a few things have changed since Sawyer was told.

"Sawyer, a few things have changed for tomorrow. You will be wired but during the ceremony and reception you will actually be seated as a guest. Reynolds and the rest of the security will be looking after the perimeter. You are to keep an eye on Ana at all times. Not letting her out of your sight. Sunday morning you are to report to Escala at 8am so that Taylor can spend the day with Sophie. You are to remain on duty until we leave for our honeymoon at 6pm Sunday. Then you are to return to Escala and stay with Gail until Reynolds arrives on Monday morning."

"Yes Sir."

Dismissing Sawyer I go in search of Dad and Elliot. It doesn't take long to find them as I can hear Elliot. When I find them Elliot is telling dad about Krystal changing the dresses for the wedding. Apparently Krystal's sister didn't like it, she reckoned it made her look fat, so Krystal changed it to make her happy. Thank fuck for that the one Ana showed me wasn't real nice.

After dinner we are all seated in the lounge room Ana is beside me and I can't stop playing with her engagement ring. Fuck her hand looks different without her wedding ring. But tomorrow it will be back where it belongs. I actually feel lost without my wedding ring on. Who would have thought I would be so attached to that ring after only wearing it for 2 days.

Just after 9pm mom practically kicks me out and tells me to go home with Ray,Elliot and Taylor. I need a few moments alone with Ana so we excuse ourselves and go to my old bed room where Ana will be sleeping tonight.

"I am going to miss sleeping with you beautiful."

"I am going to miss sleeping with you Christian. But it is only one night and we can still text each other later. Please don't make a fuss. Go home with Elliot and I will see you tomorrow when I walk down the aisle."

"I will text you when I get home. Tomorrow I will be the man waiting at the end of that aisle waiting to marry you in front of our families and friends." Leaning down I kiss her passionately before we head back down stairs so that Taylor can take us back to Escala.

"Goodnight Beautiful."

"Goodnight Christian."

 **Ana's POV**

Krystal drags me and Mia upstairs to Elliot's room and tells me that I need to try this dress on since it is the new dress that I will be wearing for her wedding. I put the dress on and I will admit that it looks a lot better than the last dress. While Krystal is in the bathroom I ask Mia to take a photo of me in the dress. I will send it to Christian later when he is alone in our bedroom.

True to his word Christian texts me when he is back at Escala.

*Back at Escala. Ray has gone to bed and Elliot has decided that we need a night cap before we call it a night. I love you. Christian*

*Thank you. I love you too. Please don't let Elliot get you plastered. Ana*

*I promise I am only having one then I am going to our room and cuddling up to your pillow.*

*Umm you may be missing a t-shirt, it kind of fell in my bag. Krystal had me try on a new dress will text you the picture later when you are in our room.*

Changing into my pyjama bottoms and Christian's shirt I climb into bed with my phone beside me and wait for Christian to let me know he is in our bed. About 20 minutes later he lets me know he is in our room. So I send him the picture that Mia took. Within seconds my phone starts to ring.

"Hi baby. That dress looks so good on you. It is a huge improvement on the last dress."

"Hi Christian. Yes it is a huge improvement. Are you cuddled up to my pillow? Because I am wearing your shirt."

"Yes I am cuddled up to your pillow. Ana you need to get some sleep you have a very big day tomorrow. I love you and I will meet you at the end of the aisle."

"I love you too Christian and I will walk down the aisle to stand beside you."

We say our goodnights then end the call. Sleep evades me for a little while but eventually I fall asleep.


	102. Chapter 102

**Family Wedding Day**

 **Ana's POV**

It is like a mad house here this morning. Grace ushers me downstairs just after 8am so that I can have breakfast. After breakfast I am back upstairs in Christian's bedroom and Luke is guarding the door. My phone alerts me to a text.

*I am on my way to Bellevue. At 3pm, which is in 6 hours time, you will be walking down the aisle.*

Shit Christian is right. I am startled from my own little world by a knock at the door. It is Mrs Kavanagh delivering my wedding dress. She hangs the dress on the hook on the bathroom door before we go to the spare bedroom where Krystal is getting things sorted for the hair and makeup lady. Gail is shown into the room when she arrives. Sophie is with Grace and Mia until she is needed later to do her hair and get her dressed.

Once everyone's hair is done Grace brings us some fruit and sandwich platters to eat before the makeup is done. Gail asks Sophie to stay in the room with Mia while she helps me get dressed.

In Christian's room I go into the bathroom and change into my bridal underwear and return to the room wrapped in a bathrobe. Once the dress bag is unzipped and the dress is unzipped Gail helps me get into my dress before zipping me up.

"Ana you look beautiful."

I take out the gift bag for Gail and hand it to her. "This is for you to wear today. Please don't argue with me. I want you to have these as my way of saying thank you for today."

"I have something for you too but it is in the other room."

There is a knock on the bedroom door and I hear daddy talking to Luke. I motion for Gail to let him in. As Daddy enters Gail leaves.

"Annie you look beautiful. Christian is a very lucky man."

"Thank you daddy, you look rather nice in your suit. Daddy I am a little nervous. I am scared I will forget my wedding vows."

"Annie, speak from the heart."

Gail returns to the door to let us know that the photographer wants to take a few photos of daddy and I together before we return to the girls in the other room. Once we are in the other room I give Krystal and Sophie there jewellery to put on. For the something old, new, borrowed and blue, Gail gives me lace handkerchief as my something borrowed. Daddy gives me a dainty bracelet that belonged to his mother as my something old. My wedding dress is my new and my garter is my blue. I have to giggle when Daddy tells me to put the silver sixpence in my shoe. The photographer takes a heap of photos before leaving us to do final preparations.

Elliot knocks on the door and tells Gail he has something for me from Christian. Shit I forgot Christian's gift.

"Gail can you go to Christian's room and get my overnight bag. Christian's gift is it."

I make sure that I am hidden as Gail leaves the room. When she returns I give her the gift bag so that she can give it to Elliot. Gail and Elliot exchange gifts and Elliot leaves. Opening the gift bag I take out the box and open it to find a beautiful double heart shaped pendant and matching earrings in white gold. I hope Christian likes the cufflinks that I got. They have out initials and our wedding date on them.

Grace gives us the 20 minute warning and I have a glass of champagne to calm my nerves. A few more photos then the photographer leaves to get ready to take the photos of the ceremony.

Finally it is time to walk down the aisle to marry Christian.

 **Christian's POV**

Everyone is seated and Sophie starts walking down the aisle scattering the red and white rose petals. She is followed by Krystal. Finally the time has come for Ana to walk down the aisle. As the music starts to play I see Ray stand at the door way before Ana joins him. A lone tear trickles down my cheek. My bride looks absolutely stunning. I can't keep my eye off her as she makes her way towards me. Ray kisses Ana's cheek before placing her hand in mine. Garland starts to speak and asks us to face each other holding hands. I am too busy looking at my beautiful bride to notice that Garland has started the ceremony. Ray says I do which means Garland has asked who is giving Ana away today. I am again lost looking at Ana until Elliot pokes me. Shit, are we up to the vow part already?

" _Christian, do you take Anastasia to be your wedded wife. Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"_

"I do."

" _Anastasia, do you take Christian to be your wedded husband. Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live"_

"I do."

" _Christian and Anastasia have decided to incorporate traditional vows amongst the vows that they have written. Christian please recite your vows to Anastasia."_

"I Christian Trevelyan Grey, take you Anastasia Rose Steele to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. Anastasia, since the first time I saw you, you had me under your spell. Then when you touched me for the first time I knew that you were somebody special. The first kiss we shared was the start of something wonderful. Since we have been together, you have made me feel more complete, more alive and you have shown me the true meaning of happiness. I am a better person with you by my side. I promise to respect you as an equal and to recognise your interests, desires and needs are as important as mine. I promise to laugh with you when times are good and be by your side when times are bad. I can't wait to grow old together, getting to know the woman you will become and falling in love with you a little more each day. I value the fact that you always tell me how much you love me. The way you look into my eyes I can see that you need me as much as I need you. You are the love of my life, you are my best friend, my backbone and I know with all my heart that you are my one and only. Today I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

" _Anastasia please recite your vows to Christian."_

"I Anastasia Rose Steele, take you Christian Trevelyan Grey to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. Christian, 1 year ago you captured my heart by being the person that you are. You are the sweetest, most loving, caring, compassionate and sensitive person. You took care of me when I needed someone the most. From that our love has grown to what it is today. You have been by my side through the good and the very bad. You are the reason that I smile and you have comforted me when I have cried. You believed in me when I needed you the most and you have shown me how to love passionately, purely and unconditionally. I promise that for the rest of my days I'll be by your side. To laugh with you, to cry with you, to believe in you and to support you no matter what obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

I look towards my mom and she has tears streaming down her face. Gail is not much better. I am totally lost in Ana's eyes again until Elliot pokes me again. Garland is giving me Ana's wedding ring.

" _Christian, as you place the ring on Anastasia's finger, please repeat after me:  
With this ring, I marry you:  
With my loving heart,  
With my willing body,  
And with my eternal soul."_

"With this ring, I marry you. With my loving heart, With my willing body, And with my eternal soul." I say as I place the wedding ring on Ana's finger.

Garland gives Ana my wedding ring. Ana is a little nervous and nearly drops my ring.

 _Anastasia, as you place the ring on Christian's finger, please repeat after me:  
With this ring, I marry you:  
With my loving heart,  
With my willing body.  
And with my eternal soul._

"With this ring, I marry you. With my loving heart, With my willing body, And with my eternal soul." Ana says as she slips my wedding ring onto my finger.

" _Christian and Anastasia have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving to each other. They have formalized the bond between them with spoken vows and the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to announce them as husband and wife. Christian you may now kiss your bride."_

I take Ana in my arms and kiss her. We are both a little breathless when we break apart.

Garland asks us to go to the table to sign our marriage certificate. Elliot and Krystal join us as our witnesses. The photographer takes some photos of us signing the certificate. Once the certificate is signed Garland addresses our guests again.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now my pleasure to present for the first time, Mr and Mrs Christian and Anastasia Grey."_

Looking at everyone I can see smiles on all their faces. I can see that even dad and Ray are a little emotional. But what makes me chuckle is the fact that Taylor and Sawyer are a little choked up. I whisper in Ana's ear to look at Taylor and Sawyer. She starts to giggle at the sight of them.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian whispers in my ear to look at Taylor and Luke. When I do I can't help but giggle. Our two tough security men are all choked up and trying not to cry. I glance at Grace and Gail and both of them have been crying. During the ceremony I made sure I focussed on Christian because if I had of seen anyone else crying I would have started.

The photographer takes pictures of us together and photos of us with our families.

"Christian would you mind if Gail, Taylor, Luke and Sophie stand beside daddy for a few of the family photos."

"Anything for you Ana as I know you are close to them."

Once the photos have been taken of us I ask the photographer to take some photos of Taylor and Sophie as well as some photos of Gail, Taylor and Sophie. It is the least I can do for them. I will make sure to frame one of the pictures so that Taylor can give it to Sophie.

Finally we make our way to the marquee where the champagne is served along with some Hors d'oeuvres. Christian and I mingle with our guests. Grandma Trevelyan comes over to me while Christian is talking with Elliot.

"Congratulations to you both. Are you going to announce later that you are pregnant?"

"No there will be no announcement of that kind. I am NOT pregnant. When Christian and I do decide to start a family we will not say anything until the 12 week mark. So please don't bring this up again. I want to celebrate that I married your grandson."

As I walk away I can't help but smile at the fact that Christian and I have started trying but that is no one else's business. Christian is at my side quietly asking what his grandma said. He isn't too happy when I tell him about her asking if we are going to announce that I am pregnant. But he is relieved when I tell him my response to her. Taking me in his arms again he kisses me before we continue to interact with our guests.

We are all seated and it is time for dinner to be served. Dinner was fantastic and I can see Christian is eyeing off the wedding cake but he is going to have to wait since it is time for the speeches. Daddy is first.

"Annie, you look beautiful and I can see how happy Christian makes you. Today is the start of your life with Christian as husband and wife. What you have together is unique and the circumstances surrounding how you met was not ideal. But I am glad fate stepped in that day and you came into each other's lives. I love you Annie. You will always be my little girl but today I am letting go of the reins so to speak and now Christian will take care of you like a husband should. Christian the day I first saw you at the hospital by my daughter's side I knew that you were a good man. You did a lot for me and Annie while she was in hospital and I can never thank you enough. My beautiful Annie has blossomed since she met you. Grace and Carrick I need to thank you for the great job you did raising Christian. Christian I know you will take good care of my daughter. Luke I know you will also make sure my daughter is safe when Christian is unable to be by her side. I am going to warn you again Luke, if you let anything happen to my daughter then your ARSE will be mine and then you will have to deal with Christian and Taylor. On a serious note I would like to welcome Christian to the family. Please raise your glasses and join me in toasting Christian and Ana."

"To Christian and Ana" Every one toasts.

 **Christian's POV**

Rays words were very kind and I know he meant every word and if I was Sawyer I would never allow anything to happen to Ana. Hell even I am a little afraid of Ray. Before Elliot gets the chance to stand for his speech I stand to say a few words.

"To my beautiful wife Ana, today you have made me the happiest man. Who would have thought that the day just over a year ago would lead us to where we are today. The moment I saw you that day I knew there was something special about you. Taylor was rather pissed off with me that day. He told me to go back to the SUV but instead I climbed into your car and sat beside you. I couldn't leave the beautiful brown haired girl who had just crashed into my life literally. All jokes aside I will never forget the times we have shared the good, the bad and the ugly. But today we are starting our lives together as husband and wife and I am rather excited about what the future holds for us both. Everyone join me in toasting my beautiful bride. To Ana"

"To Ana"

Ana has a tear trickling down her cheek. Leaning down I kiss her cheek and whisper that I love her. She stands and takes my hand in hers.

"For some unknown reason our paths crossed on that day and I thank my lucky starts every day that you came into my life Christian. You stuck by my side even though you had no idea who I was and I can never thank you enough for you support those first few weeks. The night we told each other how we felt only feels like it was yesterday but it wasn't. I remember how I felt when you told me that you wanted to speak to daddy about dating me. The look on your face when you left my hospital room was priceless, but the smile you had when you returned is one I will not forget. It was a look of pure happiness. Christian today you became my husband so now it is time to attach the ball and chain." I say and everyone else laughs. Christian isn't sure if I am joking or if I am serious because Taylor stands and walks towards me carrying a ball and chain.

"Grace and Carrick I need to thank you for raising my husband to be the man he is today. Without your love and support I know his life would have been different. Krystal, Elliot and Sophie I want to thank you for being part of our wedding. To our families and friends thank you for celebrating with us today. Finally, Christian I love you and you have made me very happy today. Our hearts have become one, now and forever. To Christian"

"To Christian"

I wipe a tear from my cheek as I sit back down. Elliot goes to stand up and I see Christian cringe. Surely Elliot's speech won't be too bad.

"Today my brother married the woman of his dreams. Ana the moment you entered Christian's life he changed. All of us could see the change in him within a few days but it took him a little longer to realise that you had an effect on him. He told me about the conversation with Ray and I would have loved to have been there to see a SCARED Christian. Christian admitted that he was so scared that day about talking to Ray. He wanted to speak with Ray before he started a relationship with Ana. Well you can all guess that the meeting wasn't so bad because Christian is sitting here in front of you all as Ana's husband. Seriously I would like to wish Christian and Ana all the best. Please raise your glasses and toast to Christian and Ana"

"To Christian and Ana"

I can see the look of relief on Christians face. Obviously he was rather nervous about what Elliot was going to say. Krystal stands and says very few words. She toasts us and wishes us all the best in our marriage.

It is time for us to cut the cake. The photographer takes photos of us as we cut the cake. Christian and I feed each other the first slice of our wedding cake. I am in heaven this cake is to die for. The whole room goes quiet as all of the guests eat the wedding cake.

 **Christian's POV**

I was so fucking relieved that Elliot actually behaved himself with his speech. Feeding each other wedding cake was a good idea. Hopefully the photographer got a few photos of that.

Once every one has finished the wedding cake it is time for Ana and I to take to the dance floor for our first dance. I hope she doesn't mind the song that I have chosen. Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden

 _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

Those words are so true. I look into Ana's eyes as we dance together. This song says a lot.  
 _I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me_

 _And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_

I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come

"Ana I love you. I chose this song to try and convey what you mean to me."

 _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to live like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me

Ray and mom join us on the dance floor. Ana dances with Ray and I dance with mom. Eventually everyone is on the dance floor as Ana and I dance together again. Today has been so fucking perfect. Quietly Ana asks if we can sit back down and I agree. While we are watching our guests dancing I see that Sawyer and Steph are getting little cosy so I show Ana and she giggles. Her giggle has my cock hardening so I take my wife's hand and place it on my bulging pants. All that it does is make her giggle more and then I see the smile widen on her face when she feels my erection grow even further.

"Your giggle does this to me Ana. Now I am not going to be able to move until I can calm him down."

"Think about something not so sexually appealing that will settle him down for a little while."

Eventually it is time for Ana and I to leave. We are staying at Escala tonight but I made sure everything was in place before I left this morning. Gail and Sophie are one of the first ones that say goodbye to us. What Ana doesn't realise is that Sawyer is taking Gail back to Escala to light the candles and prepare the ice bucket, champagne and glasses in our room.

Finally we make it back to Escala and I carry Ana from the car all the way to our bedroom. Gently I lower her feet and all I can think about is what is hidden under her wedding dress this time. Carefully I undo Ana's dress and help her out of it. I am pleasantly surprised when I find Ana is wearing white panties with the word Bride written on them. Ana undresses me and we are both standing in our underwear but it doesn't take long for that to disappear as well.

"Mrs Grey, you look so darn beautiful." I scoop her into my arms and lower her onto the bed. My hand cups her pussy and I can already feel her wetness on my hand. Using that wetness I stroke my cock as Ana watches.

"Mr Grey that is a wonderful sight that I am watching but I think watching you make love to your wife is something I would enjoy more."

Our bodies move together as one, slowly. Her hands are moving up and down my back as I leave kisses over her body and lips. Eventually I feel Ana's body tense underneath me and I know she is getting close. Just as Ana cums around my cock, I spurt my release deep inside her. I slide out of Ana and roll off her and sit up against the bed head. Reaching over I take the glasses off the bedside table and pour us a glass of champagne each.

"My beautiful wife, I really wish we were on the jet heading to our honeymoon destination but I know that Taylor has Sophie until tomorrow afternoon. Once he has dropped her off we will be on our way."

"Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"Ana, that is a surprise and you will find out when we get there. Don't panic, I had Gail pack your bags with suitable clothing. So all you have to do is be patient."

* * *

 **A/N: The vows that Ana and Christian said in this chapter are a mixture of vows that I found on the internet and combined together to make the vows they spoke.**


	103. Chapter 103

**Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

We are on our way to drop Sophie home and then Taylor will continue on to Sea-Tac where we will board the Jet and prepare to leave. Sawyer and Taylor load the luggage onto the jet while Ana and I get comfortable. Once everything is loaded Taylor joins us and the door is closed. Sawyer is going to drive the SUV back to Escala where he will stay tonight with Gail until Reynolds starts tomorrow.

I know we are in for a rather long flight. At 6pm we are zooming down the tarmac and into the air. Ana is griping my hand rather tightly. Once we are at altitude and we are able to move around the cabin freely dinner is served. After dinner, Ana and I talk with Taylor before making our way to the master cabin. I can see that Ana is a little tired. After last night and this morning I don't doubt that she is tired. I don't think we got much sleep at all last night. After the bottle of champagne I made love to my wife 3 more times before falling asleep but I was woken by Ana a few hours later. She was licking and sucking the tip of my cock. That lead to another couple of rounds of sex and that is without the shower sex. Thank goodness I had given Taylor the day off to spend time with Sophie. Sawyer was banished to the staff quarters unless I called him for his assistance.

"Ana, why don't we climb into bed and get some sleep. You look rather tired."

She nods her head yes as we climb into bed. Ana snuggles into my side and rests her head on my chest, her leg over mine and her hand on my chest. It doesn't take long for Ana to fall asleep. It is already Monday at our destination. By the time we land it will actually be Tuesday. I listen to her breathing and it lulls me to sleep.

I wake up to find my wife looking at me with the most mischievous grin on her face.

"Is this bedroom sound proof Mr Grey?"

"This room is not sound proof Mrs Grey. But I think I may have to get it done once we return to Seattle."

Ana takes me in her hand and starts stroking me. Instantly my cock responds to her touch. She shuffles down the bed and takes the tip of my cock into her warm mouth. At first she gently she sucks the tip of my cock and flicks her tongue over the tip. The sensation is unbelievable. Ana ever so slowly takes me into her mouth. As she starts taking me out of her mouth she runs her teeth along the underside of my shaft. I quickly cover my mouth to muffle the loud moan that escapes my lips as Ana continues to run her teeth along my cock. When she is back at my tip she kisses it. Looking at her and I can see that she has the biggest smile on her face. The little devil did that deliberately. Ana continues to devour my cock with her mouth until I cum and she takes everything that I give her. Climbing back up my body she rubs her wet folds against my cock.

"Feel how wet you make me, Mr Grey."

I nod my head yes because I can't speak. Fuck she is so wet between her legs. She then slowly lowers herself onto my cock. Instinctively I raise my legs so that I can use them as leverage. Together we start moving. We are both moving slowly enjoying the sensation. Gradually we increase our speed. When I feel Ana's body start to tense I know that if I give a few hard thrusts she will cum gloriously around my cock. So using my legs I thrust up into her a few times and I am rewarded when she comes around my cock. A few more thrusts and my release spurts inside her. Ana lifts her head and looks at me.

"I love you Christian."

"I love you too Ana."

She rests her head against my chest and she falls asleep with me still buried deep inside her. The sound of her even breathing lulls me back to sleep.

 **Destination Arrival**

 **Christian's POV**

We have finally reached our destination. There has been a few refuelling stops along the way but we have finally landed in Brisbane, Australia on Tuesday at 9am. A huge 22 hours after we left Seattle. Taylor organised for the Jet to be parked at the Brisbane Airport and paid all the relevant fees. We are going to spend a few days in the Brisbane area before flying to Tasmania, and then to Townsville so we can spend time cruising around the Great Barrier Reef. Once we are cleared by customs we climb into the SUV that I hired for us and head to our accommodation on Gold Coast. I have booked us into Pethers Rainforest Retreat. We will be staying in the secluded tree houses. Since Taylor is with us I have booked 3 tree houses that are close together so that Taylor and the other security can get to us as quickly as possible if needed. Taylor organised that the other security guy meet him at the venue at 2pm this afternoon. That will give us plenty of time to travel to the retreat and settle in before he arrives.

I carry Ana bridal style over the threshold of the tree house. When I put her down we are both blown away by the view. The lounge/dining area has a 5 metre high glass window that overlooks the spectacular surrounds. We have our very own balcony which I know we will use to relax and enjoy our surrounds. Inside we also have a fireplace, entertainment system and a king size bed. Ana's face lights up when she sees the private spa which is built for 2 people. We will be able to sit in the spa and lookout the window and admire the view of the rainforest. I think we are going to enjoy the next few days here.

 **Ana's POV**

Wow the view from this tree house is beautiful. I really love the huge glass window it reminds me of Escala. But this view is better. When I see the spa I can't help but smile. I love the fact that you can see outside while you are in the spa. Taylor puts the rest of our bags in the lounge room and leaves. Finally I am alone with my husband.

"Well Mr Grey, I don't know about you but I would love to have a relaxing spa bath and admire the view that we have."

"Mrs Grey that sounds perfect. You run the bath and I will find the champagne that I requested."

Christian joins me in the bathroom and we undress each other before climbing into the bath. I am sitting between his legs and leaning against Christian's chest. While we relax and drink champagne, Christian warps his arm around my waist holding me against him. I can feel his erection digging into me. As Christian slowly moves his hand to my folds, he puts his glass of champagne beside the bath and moves that hand to my breasts. Christian starts rubbing and pressing against my clit while tweaking and caressing my breasts. I can feel his warm breath against my neck. Christian's slips 2 fingers inside and starts thrusting in and out. I can't take it any longer.

"Christian please stop I need you inside me." The moment Christian's removes his fingers I lift myself and reposition myself so that I am straddling Christian and am now sitting on his thighs. After a few strokes I position myself and lower myself onto his cock. While I ride Christian, I kiss him while running my fingers through his hair. Our kisses become more intense as both our bodies start to tense. Just as Christian's cum starts spurting into me I cum all around his cock. I lean against Christian's chest and he just holds me.

 **Christian's POV**

I am holding Ana in my arms. Her eyes are getting rather heavy, if we don't get out of this bath now she is going to fall asleep and it will be a little uncomfortable considering she is still straddling me.

"Ana, we need to get out of the bath so that you can have a rest. You are nearly falling asleep."

"Will you join me Christian? I want you to hold me."

"Of course I will join you. I will hold you for as long as you want."

Obviously Ana is suffering from a little bit of jet lag. Ana' snuggles into my side and rests her head on my chest. It doesn't take very long for her to fall asleep. While she is asleep I start thinking about the next few days. Tomorrow we are staying close to the retreat but on Thursday I have a big surprise for Ana. Friday we head back to Brisbane and fly to Tasmania. Eventually the sound of Ana's breathing lulls me to sleep.

 **Thursday**

 **Ana's POV**

Christian has me up early this morning and I have no idea why. All he will tell me is that we have a big day and we need to leave at 6:30am. What he has planned better be work it because I am not happy about this early morning start.

Taylor and another guy are already waiting at the SUV. The other guy is introduced by Taylor, his name is Benny. Obviously he is Taylor's equivalent here in Australia. Benny is driving since he knows his way around. Also I noticed Taylor was a little freaked out driving on the opposite side of the road. Benny tells us we should be at our destination by 7:20am. I have no idea where we are going. Christian is holding my hand and I can see he is a little nervous.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor introduces us to Benny. He is the security that Taylor hired to protect us while here in Australia. Benny is 6ft 6 and I wouldn't like to come across him in a dark alley at night. On the way to our destination I hold her hand in mine and I am still a little worried that Ana wont like what I have organised.

I know Ana loves tigers we are going to Dreamworld to see the tigers. I have booked everything you can possibly do with the tigers. Since the spaces are limited for each activity it will only be Ana, me, Taylor and Benny.

Schedule:

7:30am – Meet at Dreamworld Administration Centre

8:00am – 60 minute walk with a Tiger, handler and photographer.

9:30am – Meet at Dreamworld Administration Centre

10:00am – VIP Tiger Cub experience

10:45am – 45minute Photo session with a Tiger. I booked 3x 15 minute sessions so that we got to spend some time with the Tiger and it will also allow Taylor the chance to have a few photos taken on his own for Gail and Sophie.

2:15pm – Meet at Bengal Bazaar, Tiger Island.

2:30pm – Tiger feeding.

6:00pm – Dinner at Tiger Island. Watch the handlers showcase the natural instincts of the Tigers during the pre-dinner Presentation. It also includes tiger walkthrough and the chance to pat a tiger.

 **Ana's POV**

Finally the car stops and when Christian and I exit the vehicle I am a little confused as to what we are doing at a closed venue called Dreamworld. Is this some kind of joke? A few minutes later a guy appears and asks if we are the Grey's. Christian responds yes and the man introduces himself as James. He asks us to follow him.

James takes us to some area within the venue where another person is waiting. The other person has a camera with them. What the hell is going on? James tells us he will be back in a few minutes.

"Christian what are we doing here?"

"Wait a few more minutes Ana and everything will be revealed."

HOLY FUCKING HELL James has a tiger with him. I turn to Christian and he is grinning.

"Do you like your surprise Ana? Today we are going to spend some time with the Tigers here at Dreamworld. You will walk with a tiger, have your photo taken with a tiger, play with a tiger cub, feed a tiger and have dinner at Tiger Island."

"I can't believe that you organised all of this for me today."

"I know that you love Tigers and when I see everything that they have to offer here regarding Tiger experiences I knew you would love it. So I booked it straight away."

James tells us that the photographer is going to take photos of us while we walk with the tiger. We will get some of the pictures as part of our walk experience but we can also purchase a USB stick with all of the photos from the walk are on it from the Photograph centre in Tiger Island. I think we will be purchasing numerous USB sticks so that we can share this with our loved ones. Christian explains to James who Taylor and Benny are. James assures Christian that the photographer will get photos of us walking with the tiger as well as photos of Taylor walking with the tiger. Gail is going to freak when she sees the photos.

The hour long walk with the tiger was perfect. As James promised, the photographer got photos of just us and photos of just Taylor with the tiger. Next is the tiger cub experience. I wasn't sure what to expect when we were taken away for the Tiger Cub experience. Christian and I were briefed about what we can and can't do with the tiger cub then we are given 15 minutes to play and interact with the little one. Again we had our photo taken with the tiger cub. For these photos Christian and I decided to have them taken alone. Taylor also had his photo taken with the little one. Gail and Sophie are going to be so jealous of Taylor. We each got a conservation show bag and an inclusion pack which included a plush toy, a photo in a folder and a USB stick containing all the photos.

Next it was time for the photo session. There was a heap of photos taken. The photographer took photos of us individually, all together and just Christian and I with the tiger. Of course Christian organises a few extra USB sticks of all the photos. Taylor is really enjoying today as well.

Walking around Dreamworld we find a shop selling Australiana merchandise. Christian and I can't help ourselves and we purchase numerous gifts for our families. I make sure to get something special for Gail and Sophie.

 **Christian's POV**

After lunch Benny takes all of our purchases back to the vehicle before we head back to Tiger Island to find the Bengal Bazaar. Ana is in heaven when she enters the Bengal Bazaar as it is a shop dedicated to Tigers. No doubt after we have feed the Tigers she will want to come back to this shop. I can see her eyeing off a few items already.

Again the three of us are escorted to the area for the Tiger feeding. Benny is remaining at outside the area that we are being taken to. After the handler has shown us how to feed the tiger we each take turns in feeding the tiger while the handler talks to us about the Tigers. When we are finished I make sure that I order some USB sticks of all the photos taken today including Taylor's. Ana is having fun in the Tiger Bazaar she purchases one of every fridge magnet, 8 small stuffed tigers, a few tiger T-shirts and one large tiger like the one I purchased her Christmas. At this rate I think we will be sending some of this stuff back to Seattle via air mail.

Just before 5pm we head to the photograph shop and collect our USB Sticks. Shit there is at least 15 USB sticks in the bag. I ask where we are meant to go for the Dinner that I have organised here at Tiger Island. The lady explains that we will have to wait at the Dreamworld Administration Centre 15 minutes before our reservation.

 **Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

After yesterday neither Ana nor I want to get out of bed this morning. But unfortunately we don't have any choice since we are checking out at 10am and heading to the airport to fly to Launceston. At least when we load all of our purchases on the plane they will stay there until we return to Seattle. If we keep making this many purchases we are going to need 2 of the SUV's to take us home from Sea-Tac.

Once we have everything into the SUV we head back to the Brisbane Airport and board the GEH Jet. Taylor and Benny make sure all the luggage is loaded before Benny returns the vehicle to the car hire place. When we land in Launceston at 2pm. Benny collects the SUV and we start the 2 hour drive to Cradle Mountain. Stephan is flying the Jet back to Brisbane as there are no facilities at Launceston airport to park the jet. During the drive I start explaining why we are in Tasmania.

"Ana, we are heading to Cradle Mountain. The reason we are heading there is because when I was younger mom would allow us to watch Looney Tunes Cartoons and there is Tazzie Devil and it always said he was from Tasmania. Ever since then, I have wanted to visit Tasmania and see a Tasmanian Devil. Where we are staying is just down the road from a place where you can go at night and see the Tasmanian Devils feeding at night. Also there is the chance to dine with the devils."

"Dine with the devils?"

"Yes you experience an amazing animal encounters, have canapés and drinks whilst walking through the rainforest. There is the opportunity to roast marshmallows under the stars while you listen to the screaming Tasmanian Devils. Then you have dinner at either the Tavern Bar and Bistro or the Highlands Restaurant."

 **Ana's POV**

Wow that sounds amazing. But I am guessing that Christian isn't telling me everything. For the remainder of the drive I snuggle into Christian's side. He is running his fingers up and down my arm and I can feel myself drifting off to sleep. The next thing I know Christian is gently waking me up telling me we have arrived.

Before Christian lets me into our room he picks me up and carries me bridal style over the threshold and lowers me to my feet once we are inside. Christian has booked the best suite for us at Peppers Cradle Mountain Lodge. Our suite is called the King Billy Suite. The room is perfect. There is separate living and sleeping areas, king size bed, spa in the oversized bathroom, a private hot tub on the deck and a double-sided wood fire place. From our bed you can look out the window and enjoy the spectacular view.

Taylor has left our bags near the front door. Christian tells me to get changed so that we can go have dinner.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a quick heads up to say there will be a delay with the next chapter as I am a little busy with house guests. But I will get back into the writing as soon as I can.**


	104. Chapter 104

**Sunday**

Today we are going on the Lost World Canyon tour at 1:30pm. So we have a few hours up our sleeves. Ana and I are in the hot tub on the deck. I can't get over the beautiful view that we have. After getting out of the hot tub we decide to call our parents. First Ana calls Ray. He is happy to hear from us. Ana gets all excited when she tells Ray about her experiences with the Tigers. When we finish talking to Ray we call my parents. Mom and dad are also pleased to hear from us. We fill them in about what we have been up to so far and what we are doing today. I don't say anything about what I have planned for the rest of our trip. We say our goodbyes and end the call.

After we hang up from talking to my parent's lunch is delivered to our suite. They were not happy about it but when I offered a nice big bonus they changed their tune. Lunch was nice. I tell Ana to wear her swim suit under her shorts and shirt but also to pace another set of clothes since we will get wet. Ana grabs the bag with our change of clothes while I pick up the tray with the lunch dishes. Taylor and Benny are waiting just outside our suite and we Taylor walks with us to reception while Benny gets the car.

When we get to the place for The Lost World Canyon tour Benny asks if he can opt out of this and just have Taylor go with us. The tour takes just over 3 hours but a whole hour was spent in the water floating down the river. It was so peaceful and our tour guide was very knowledgeable. I could see that Taylor was enjoying it. Once the tour is over we change into some dry clothes before heading back.

We are dining with the Devils tonight so we leave at 6:30pm. To make sure we are there for 7:00pm. I decided on the Restaurant option for dinner which is actually where we are staying. The canapés were served at certain times during our walk through the rainforest. Our guides allow us to hold a wombat and a few other animals. While everyone is roasting marshmallows you can definitely hear the Devils. I can't actually wait for the night feeding tour tomorrow night.

 **Ana's POV**

Gosh the devils are a little noisy. After we have finished roasting the marshmallows we head to the restaurant to have our dinner which was part of the package. Both of us opt for the main and dessert option.

 **Monday**

Benny drives us to Devils at Cradle. We join the 10:30am keeper tour. During the tour we are actually able to touch one of the Tasmanian Devils. After that finishes we leisurely walk around. Christian and I notice that you can adopt a devil for 12 months. Christian asks about adopting a devil and one of the handlers explains it all. He also explains about the disease that has been crippling the wild Tasmanian Devil population. So we decide on Corporate Sponsorship for 2 Devils. Christian then also starts asking more questions and I realise that he is seriously thinking of making a donation. We leave the handler and go sit down.

"Ana I want us to make a donation to help the Devils."

"Christian, I think we should. Let's speak to the handler about making the donation."

 **Christian's POV**

Ana and I go find the handler we had been speaking too.

"We would like to make a donation towards looking after the Devils. My wife and I have enjoyed watching them today. On top of our Corporate Sponsorship we would like to donate $50,000."

"You are both very generous. Please come with me so that we can fill in the paperwork regarding the Corporate Sponsorship."

The handler disappears and returns a few minutes later with another gentleman.

"Please let me introduce Charlie, he is the owner. I just told him about your generous donation and he wanted to meet you both." The handler says.

"My name is Christian and this is my wife Ana."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Since you are making a rather large donation I would like to ask your permission to name the next 2 baby devils after you both as my way of saying thank you. If you provide me with an email address I will make sure you are notified when the babies are born and I will make sure you are kept up to date with their progress."

Shit that is very generous of the owner. I don't hesitate and give him my email address for GEH. The owner then offers to take us behind the scenes and allow us to spend some more time with the Devils. Ana is thrilled when the owner asks if she would like to bottle feed one of the Devils who is underweight and needs the extra feeding. The mixture in the bottle is to help the devil gain weight. I take some photos of Ana feeding the devil.

 **Ana's POV**

Feeding the devil was unbelievable. I will never forget this experience in a hurry. Thankfully Christian took some photos so that we can show our loved ones. Finally it is time for the night feeding tour. Tonight Charlie is our guide. When the food is put into the enclosures the Devils get rather vocal and aggressive. Taylor is videoing it for us.

 **Tuesday**

 **Christian's POV**

This morning we pack everything into the SUV since we will be leaving after our helicopter ride over the Cradle Mountains. The view of the mountains is beautiful. You never get this type of view from the ground. When we get to Launceston we visit a few of the local wineries for wine tasting. There are a few cases of wine going back with us to Seattle.

 **Wednesday**

Stephan has the Jet waiting at the airport at 9:00am. Taylor and Benny load the Jet while Ana and I board. Once everything is loaded Benny returns the SUV to the car hire place. We are in the air by 9:30am and land in Townsville at 1:00pm. Wow the heat up here is a little warmer than Mount Tamborine and Cradle Mountain.

Once we have the SUV Benny drives us to Airlie Beach for our next part of our honeymoon. Tomorrow morning we are leaving for a 5 night cruise to Chalkies Beach which is near Whitehaven Beach. I have hired a catamaran for us and a catamaran for Security and the crew. Each catamaran has a skipper and I asked for only 1 Chef who can prepare meals for both vessels. Our catamaran will only need the skipper when we are actually travelling between destinations. The package I booked for us has us anchoring near Chalkies Beach for 5 nights. But on the way to Chalkies beach we are stopping it Daydream Island for a few hours.

I booked us in at Pinnacles Airlie Beach for the night so that we can relax before setting off on our adventure.

 **Ana's POV**

The room Christian booked here at Pinnacles has a fantastic view of the ocean. Christian is rather excited about what we are doing next but he still won't tell me what we are doing. So while he is occupied I do a little research on the laptop to see what things can be done from here.

 **Thursday**

We arrive at the marina and I wonder if we are heading out onto the water.

"Christian, are we going on a boat?"

"Yes Ana, I have organised a 5 night cruise for us. We are leaving here and heading to Chalkies Beach, which is near White haven Beach, via Daydream Island."

I remember reading about Whitehaven Beach last night on the internet. Christian looks excited about spending time out on the water again. He has the biggest smile on his face. It has been a little while since he took The Grace out. Shit, please tell me Christian isn't the one driving the boat. My question is answered when I see Taylor approaching 3 people and shakes their hands. Obviously they are our crew. We are all introduced to one another before Taylor boards the more lavish catamaran with Christian, I and one of the crew, while Benny joins the other 2 crew members on the other catamaran.

"Christian is Taylor staying with us the entire time?"

"Ana, Taylor will only be on board with us until we anchor off Chalkies Beach. Then he and the skipper will go to the other catamaran. Taylor and Benny will go with us when we go to shore."

Once our luggage is loaded onto the catamarans we leave the marina. Christian and I sit on the rear deck and watch the marina disappear into the distance. Before we even realise it the skipper starts lowering the anchor. Once we are on Daydream Island Christian and I visit the living reef.

It is a huge man made reef lagoons with living coral. There are over 100 species of marine fish that live in the lagoon. Clownfish, stingrays and sharks are just a few of the fish species. Also there is over 60 species of natural corals that add to the huge ecosystem.

Christian organised a Stingray Splash experience. A marine biologist guided us through the amazing educational experience. At first I was a little worried about walking amongst baby stingrays but the guide assured me that they have been de-barbed for our safety and that we would also be wearing water shoes. We also go to hold a star fish and sea cucumber. The sea cucumber felt a little gross. Taylor was chuckling to Christian that he took a photo just as they put the sea cucumber in my hand and that the look on my face was rather amusing.

The guided fish feeding was rather hands on as well. We got to feed and touch Pancake and Pikelet who are rather large stingrays. Then we were able to see and touch a shark in the shark nursery. That is when Taylor was rather nervous. Christian and I couldn't help but laugh at Taylor being nervous about a baby shark. We all had our photos taken with a sea star before we fed the barramundi in the predator lagoon.

When we return to the catamaran the chef has prepared fresh fruit platters for us and our security so Benny joins us.

Christian and I head to our bedroom on the catamaran to rest since I am a little tired. Snuggling into Christian it doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

 **Christian's POV**

While we are eating I can see that Ana is getting tired. So when she suggests having a rest I don't disagree. Ana falls asleep rather quickly. I just watch her sleep while I think about how quickly the time has gone. We only have another 8 days before we fly back to Seattle.

 **Saturday**

Yesterday Ana was rather sick and spent most of the day in bed. So what I had planned for yesterday we are going to do today. We are going ashore and I have organised for the chef to prepare us a picnic for us to have while we watch the tide change at Hill Inlet. Once we anchor in Tongue Bay we are taken ashore and we make our way to the Tongue Point Lookout. In the shade we spread the picnic rug out and relax and watch the tide change. As the tide changes the white sand and the blueness of the water blend together and create the most beautiful patterns.

The chef even packed some wine in a cooler bag so Ana and I enjoyed a glass of wine with our gourmet chicken and salad wraps. Taylor is the only one with us since Benny wanted to stay on the catamaran. Actually I think he is getting a little edgy but I am not sure why. Once we get back to Townsville I think I will relieve him of his duties and just have Taylor with us until we head back to Seattle.

"Christian when I did some research the other night I seen something about a heart shaped Island. Can we please visit it before we head back?"

"Ana I will ask the skipper about it when we get back. It actually sounds fascinating."

Slowly we make our way back to the beach and we are taken back to the catamaran. Once we are anchored at Chalkies beach I ask the skipper to stay on board as I want to speak with him. Ana heads to our bedroom. Since I want this to be a surprise I needed to wait until she went below.

"My wife asked me about visiting a heart shaped island. Can you please take us there?"

"Mr Grey I am sorry but the only way you can see the heart shaped island is via the air. You would need to either take a helicopter or plane trip."

"Can you please find out about the helicopter trip to the heart shaped island please?"

"Give me a few minutes and I will speak to the other skipper as he knows about it."

He goes and uses the radio to contact the other skipper before returning.

"Mr Grey there is a helicopter tour that leaves from Hamilton Island daily. If you would like we can leave Monday morning and head to Hamilton Island so that you can take the tour Monday afternoon. Then we will return to Airlie beach Tuesday morning as planned."

"Please organise for us to go to Hamilton Island and take the helicopter tour."

"Yes Mr Grey. I will organise everything when I am on the other catamaran. Will it be just you and your wife or will one of security be going as well?"

"There will be 3 people for the tour."

Thankfully he has left before Ana returns in her bikini. I tell her to give me a few minutes and I will join her for a swim. But before I can start to make my way to the bedroom she has other ideas. She unbuttons my shorts and takes them off. Taking my hand she walks us to the side and she pushes me into the water. She is laughing uncontrollably.

"Do you think that is funny Mrs Grey?" I say as I climb back onto the boat. Before she even realises I am out of the water I scoop her into my arms and jump into the water.

 **Ana's POV**

Pushing Christian into the water was great because he didn't expect it. Nor did I expect him to sneak up on me, scoop me into his arms and jump into the water. I must admit though the water was nice. After a few minutes of treading water I have an idea.

"Christian I noticed that there is some snorkelling gear onboard how about we go snorkelling tomorrow. Surely one of the skippers will know where we can go."

"We can ask them later. Until then I want to swim in the ocean with my wife."

He says before splashing water towards me. Oh he wants to play that game does he. Before too long we are both splashing water at each other. I swim to the back of the boat and climb onto the platform and sit with me feet still in the water. Christian comes and positions himself between my legs while he is still in the water. His arms resting beside my thighs and his fingers are drawing a pattern near my bikini bottoms. All of a sudden Taylor is heading towards us along with one of the skippers. Christian climbs onto the platform beside me.

 **Christian's POV**

What the hell is Taylor and one of the skippers doing? They are coming towards us and pull up alongside the catamaran.

"Sir, there is an issue with Benny. He seemed a little off this morning but now he has gotten worse. Earlier he was suffering dull pain in his upper abdomen. Now he is suffering sharp pain in his lower right abdomen along with he has been vomiting. His abdomen is now also swollen as well. We have called for medical assistance. There is a doctor being flown from Hamilton Island and they are going to land on the beach. We are going to go and wait for the Doctor."

"Taylor, please take Ana and I to see Benny then go wait for the Doctor."

Ana and I climb into the dingy and the Skipper takes us to the other boat before they head to the beach to wait for the helicopter. Benny looks so pale and you can see that he is in pain. About 20 minutes later Taylor and the Skipper return with the Doctor. Taylor introduces him as Dr Andrew.

"Dr Andrew please can you tell us what is wrong with Benny?"

"I am afraid the patient is showing symptoms of appendicitis. We are going to have to airlift him back to the main land. If a few of you are able to help me get him to the helicopter I will fly back with him to Hamilton Island and he will then be flown to Townsville either via the Royal Flying Doctors or the EMQ Helicopter Rescue."

Taylor and one of the Skippers helps the Doctor get Benny into the dingy and they take him to the beach so that they can load him into the Helicopter. When Taylor returns he looks rather concerned.

"Taylor what is wrong?"

"Sir we really should head back to Townsville so that we can make sure Benny is alright."

Taylor is right we really should be with Benny until his next of kin is notified and flown to Townsville. I turn to the skipper.

"Can you please get us to Hamilton Island immediately? My wife, I and Taylor will then return to Airlie Beach via helicopter. You can then return to Airlie Beach earlier than planned. Please cancel the arrangements I asked you to make."

"Yes Mr Grey we can leave as soon as you are ready. If we use the bigger catamaran we will get to Hamilton Island quicker. As for the other arrangements I haven't done that yet because we were keeping an eye on Benny."

The three of us and the skippers get in the dingy and return to our catamaran. Within 15 minutes we are heading back to Hamilton Island. Once we are on the island the skipper shows explains where the information centre is and we head straight there.

I explain to the lady at the information centre what has happened and how we need to get back to Airlie Beach as quickly as possible. She tells us that there is a charter helicopter service in 1 hours time and that she can book it now. Once they are paid for I ask how we contact Dr Andrew and she picks up the phone and dials a number before handing me the phone.

"Hamilton Island Doctor Surgery, This is Dr Andrew."

"Dr Andrew, this is Christian Grey. You airlifted one of my staff from Chalkies Beach a little earlier with suspected appendicitis. Can you tell me any more details?"

"Mr Grey, Benny is about to be air lifted to Townsville Base Hospital via the EMQ Rescue Helicopter. Benny will be reassessed when he arrives and if he has not improved then he will be scheduled to have surgery tomorrow morning."

Shit. I am going to have to get Taylor to contact Benny's next of kin as soon as we get back to the SUV. We head to the Helipad with our luggage. Thank goodness most of our luggage was left on the jet.

The minute we are back at the SUV Taylor calls Benny's Girlfriend and tells her what has happened. He tells her to head to the airport and wait for the GEH jet to arrive and then it will fly her to Townsville. It is already 5:00pm

Grabbing my phone I call Stephan.

"Stephan you need to be in the air within the hour. I need you to fly to Brisbane and collect Benny's girlfriend. He is on his way to Townsville Hospital and may require surgery in the morning."

"Sir I am sorry but I can't fly the jet to Brisbane. Since you were not due back until Tuesday I am not actually in Townsville and I don't have a car here that I can drive back. My friends are not due back for a few more hours. So your best bet would be to get her commercial flight. If you have Taylor ring he should be able to get a ticket for her."

"Thank you for being honest with me Stephan. I will get Taylor onto it now."

I hang up and explain what Stephan said to Taylor.

 **Taylor's POV**

What a fuck up. Stephan can't get to the jet to fly to Brisbane. I find the number for the airlines and call them. Thankfully I manage to get her on a flight that leaves Brisbane at 7:55pm and arrives in Townsville 2 hours later. I call her back and give her all the details she will need to collect her ticket also I tell her I will organise for a car to collect her at the airport. Once everything is sorted and loaded into the SUV we start our drive back to Townsville. I can hear the concern in Christian's voice as he talks with Ana. When we stop to get some dinner I call Stephan again and give him the arrival details of Benny's girlfriend and ask him to organise a car to collect her and take her to the hospital.

The closer we get to Townsville the more tired Ana becomes. I suggest to Mr Grey that we book into a motel and call the hospital for an update instead of going to the hospital. Thankfully he agrees.


	105. Chapter 105

**Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

When Taylor called the hospital this morning they confirmed that Benny is having surgery to remove his appendix today at 11:00am. Last night Taylor organised accommodation for Benny's girlfriend close to the hospital while we are staying at Jupiter's. We are on the top floor in the executive suite and Taylor is in the suite next to ours. Instead of waiting around to hear news on Benny we decide to explore Townsville. Ana and I do a little research of what is near Jupiter's.

We decide to visit the Reef HQ Aquarium for a few hours. The Turtle talk sounds interesting. When we arrive it is time for the turtle talk. During the turtle talk we actually get to visit the Turtle Hospital. This is where the sick and injured marine turtles are looked after and rehabilitated. Before we leave I am going to make a donation to the Turtle Hospital.

 **Ana's POV**

During the Turtle Talk I could see that Christian was listening to everything that was being said about what they do. I have a sneaking suspicion that my husband is going to donate some money towards the Turtle Hospital. Next we head towards the Coral Reef Exhibit which is 2.5million litres in size. It is home to over 150 species of fish as well as 120 species of both soft and hard corals. The species are only found on the Great Barrier Reef. It is amazing considering that it is open to the weather elements. All of the reef creatures that are in the Coral Reef exhibit receive natural light both during the day and at night. Also the exhibit experiences rain and storms just like a natural reef does.

The highlight for me though is the discovery lagoon. We have a supervised hands on encounter with some of the marine creatures that call the Great Barrier Reef home. As I thought Christian makes a $50,000 donation to the Turtle Hospital. Before we leave we visit the gift shop and purchase fridge magnets and stuffed turtles for everyone including the men. It is for a good cause.

When we return to Jupiter's we order in lunch and wait for news on how Benny's surgery has gone. Finally at 3pm his girlfriend calls Taylor and tells him the surgery went fine and that we can visit after 5pm.

"Christian, what are we going to do now that we are back in Townsville? Are we going to stay here until our planned departure or are we going to head back to Seattle early?"

"Ana, I would still like to do the few things that I had planned to do. It is up to you we can either stay or fly out early."

"I think we should see how Benny is before we make a decision about when to leave. No doubt there are a few things that we can do to fill in the time until our original departure time."

"Do you have anything in particular you would like to do Ana?"

"Yes, I want to go snorkelling. We were going to do that today."

"Ok, fire up the laptop and we can do a little research about going snorkelling."

We look into it and there are a few different snorkelling tours that you can go on. As good as the 7 hour snorkelling trip sounds I think we will stick with a half day snorkelling adventure. While we are on the internet we also have a look at what other things we can do here in Townsville.

 **Christian's POV**

It is all booked that the 3 of us will be going snorkelling tomorrow morning. Fuck Ana looks so beautiful today. The shorts she is wearing are showing off her long legs and her shirt is clinging to her body like a second skin. We have some time before we can visit the hospital so I run a relaxing bath for us. As we undress each other I can see the look in Ana's eye and I know she has other ideas about this bath. But hey I am not going to complain. In the bath Ana is sitting between my legs leaning against my chest. Automatically my hands go to her breasts and I massage and tweak them. Ana arches her back which pushes her breasts further into my hands. The arching of her back also presses her arse against my cock. A rather loud moan escapes my mouth. Tweaking Ana's nipples a little harder she moans.

"Baby as much as I want you right now I don't think this bath is suitable."

"Actually it is a little different isn't it?"

"How about we continue this in the bedroom?"

Ana doesn't say anything she just moves forward allowing me to get out of the bath. I lift her out of the bath and put her down before wrapping a towel around her body and I start drying her. She also grabs a towel dries me as well. Ana stops what she is doing when I press the towel between her folds so that it is tickling her clit. Dropping the towel I carry Ana to the bed and lower her feet to the floor. I can see the hunger in her eyes she wants me just as much as I want her. Before I can do anything she pushes my shoulders down so that I sit on the bed. She then straddles me and teases me by running her pussy over my cock. Each time she brushes against my cock it hardens and now it is ready and waiting to be inside her. She lowers herself onto my cock and rides me slowly at first. I can't get enough of my wife. She starts kissing me tenderly while looking into my eyes as she rides me. Ana stops riding me and then pushes me so I fall back onto the bed. Then she starts moving again. Her hands are on my chest and I start tweaking her nipples. Since my feet are on the floor I use them to thrust into Ana as I know she is rather close. After a few thrusts she cums around me and I join her a few seconds later. Ana collapses onto my chest and I hold her against me and that is the way we stay for about 30 minutes. Then we shower separately so that we can leave for the hospital on time.

Benny is still a little groggy when we visit. But he tells us that the doctors have told him he can go home in a few days. That is a huge relief. If Benny is discharged before we decide to leave I will have Stephan fly them back or we could always fly back to Seattle via Brisbane.

 **Tuesday**

 **Ana's POV**

Both of us are excited about snorkelling today. We catch the 7:45am Ferry to Magnetic Island. Our snorkelling adventure leaves at 8:30am. On the way to the snorkelling site we are briefed about snorkelling safety. When we reach our destination I strip down to my bikini and put on the wetsuit that I am given. Apparently there are some rather nasty jelly fish in these waters. Christian and Taylor also put on their wetsuits as well. Then we put on our snorkelling gear and get in the water. The three of us swim around and admire the underwater wonderland. Christian and I even snorkel along hand in hand. Just before we head back to the boat I see a clown fish swimming around and I point him out to Christian. The movie Nemo doesn't do them justice. Once we are back on the boat and moving to the next snorkelling site Christian and I talk about the clown fish and how beautiful it all looked. Our short trip ends and we are allowed back in the water to explore. This time the water is a little deeper but it is still beautiful. I am utterly amazed at the different colours of the coral. When we get to the final spot for snorkelling the guide joins us and asks us to follow him. He guides us to an area which is a little piece of paradise. The water is perfectly clear and the coral is so vibrant and there are lots of tiny fish swimming around. We continue snorkelling until we are called back to the boat. Unfortunately it is time to head back, but before we leave we all take off our wetsuits and put our clothes back on. Christian and I sit on the seats at the back of the boat. He holds me in his arms as we return to shore. So far today has been perfect. Since we have nearly an hour before the ferry leaves to go back to Townsville we have some lunch and collect a few souvenirs for our loved ones. That way when we can head to our next destination after we get off the ferry.

 **Christian's POV**

I decided that Ana deserved to be pampered since we had to cut our boat trip short when Benny became ill. So I have booked her a Harmony signature package at the Hands in Harmony Spa located here at Jupiter's at 3pm. The package includes a full coconut scrub followed by a 55 minute Island massage. Then a 30 minute organic facial and hair mask. The brochure says allow 120 minutes. During that time I will stay here in the room so that Taylor can be with Ana. It will also give me a chance to check my emails.

After Ana has left I deal check my emails and fire a few back to Ros. Then I decide to send Elliot a message

*Hi Elliot. How is everyone? Anything I need to know about? Christian*

*Shit you are actually alive. Everything is fine here and we all can't wait for you and Ana to return to Seattle. Elliot*

I can't help but laugh at Elliot's comment about being alive. Both Ana and I have called our parents but not anyone else. Reaching for my phone I decide to call mom and dad. Mom answers the phone sounding a little sleepy.

"Hi mom, sorry if I have woken you and dad. I just wanted to call and say hello."

"Christian, don't be sorry. It is good to hear from you again. How is your honeymoon going since we last spoke?"

"After we spoke we headed to Airlie Beach for a 5 night catamaran cruise but we had to cut it short when the security guy that Taylor hired got appendicitis and had to be airlifted to Townsville."

"Is he alright Christian?"

"Yes mom he had surgery yesterday to remove his appendix. Ana and I are doing a few tourist type things while we are here in Townsville. The doctors told Benny that he would only need a few days in hospital. So we are hoping that he will be discharged Thursday morning and I will have Stephan fly him and his girlfriend back to Brisbane."

"As long as there are no complications he should be right to go Thursday. So have you decided when you are flying back to Seattle?"

"At the moment mom I can honestly say I am not sure. Ana and I haven't decided if we are going to fly to Brisbane with Benny then head home or if we are going to spend Thursday here and leave on Friday as originally planned."

"Ok Christian. Christian, why haven't I heard Ana's voice while we are talking?"

"That would be because she is downstairs getting pampered at the spa. After having to cut our catamaran stay short I thought she deserved to be pampered."

Mom tells me to give Ana her love and I tell her I will tell her when she gets back. Finally we say our goodbyes and I hang up the phone. There is one last call I need to make regarding tomorrow. After I get off the phone I know that Taylor is going to be scared shitless with what I just organised for tomorrow. I will need to make sure I video it all on my phone so that I can show Gail.

When Ana returns we head to the Hospital to see Benny. He is looking so much better today. Benny lets us know that there is a very high chance of him being discharged on Thursday. On the way back to Jupiter's Ana and I talk about this.

"Ana, I was thinking about what Benny said and I think we should all fly to Brisbane Friday morning then head back to Seattle. We can't predict what time he will be discharged so it is impossible for Stephan to lodge a flight plan."

"I agree. Let's fly to Brisbane Friday morning and drop them off before heading home. That will put us home Friday Seattle time. It will give us Saturday and Sunday to rest before we head back to our normal life."

"I will let Stephan know tomorrow so that he can start preparing all the flight plans."

"Christian we need to speak with your parents. I would like to see them on Sunday either at Bellevue or Escala. This time away has made me realise that I was a horrible to your mom about the wedding stuff. She didn't deserve the way I treated her but all of the pressure and stress really got to me. Would you mind if we go shopping so that I can get her something special to say I am sorry. I think I will get something for your grandmother as well since I was rather blunt with her at our wedding regarding the pregnancy thing."

"How about we go on Thursday? What did you have in mind for mom and grandma?"

Ana tells me she isn't sure yet but we decide to have a look online and see if Ana finds something she likes.

 **Wednesday**

Taylor drives us to Billabong Sanctuary where we will be spending the day. On the way I whisper in Ana's ear that I have organised a surprise for Taylor. She gives me a questioning look but I can't say anything more. When we arrive I ask to speak with Bob. Bob comes out from where ever he was and introduces himself.

"My name is Christian, this is my wife Ana and this is Taylor." I can see the smirk on his face when I introduce Taylor. Yesterday afternoon it was Bob I spoke with about Taylor's surprise.

"Please enjoy your time today and Christian I will see you later."

I can see both Ana and Taylor looking at me as Bob leaves. Looking at my watch I tell them we need to move so that we don't miss the Koala feeding. Leaning down I whisper to Ana that meeting Bob has something to do with the surprise.

 **Ana's POV**

What the hell has Christian organised for Taylor. Only time will tell. We head to the Koala & Kangaroo feeding. The Ranger actually allows us to feed the Koala's some eucalyptus leaves. Taylor takes photos and I take photos of him feeding the Koala. We are given a small bag of food so that we can hand feed the Kangaroo's. One of the female kangaroo's takes a liking to Christian and keeps following him. All Taylor and I can do is laugh. The Ranger also has a chuckle and tells us that this female does it all the time. Sophie is going to love all of these photos. We keep walking along the path and look at the other animals as we go. At 10am we feed a cassowary. Gosh that is one scary bird and rather dangerous the ranger tells us.

Next we head to the turtle feeding. The ranger tells us about the Krefft turtles as we feed them. Following the ranger to the Barramundi pool and watch the water churn as the Ranger tosses in some pellets. After watching the Barra we head back to the Koala's so that we can have the Koala experience. We all cuddle a Koala and have our photos taken. Again Christian orders extra copies of the souvenir photos that they took. The Koala's are so soft to touch.

We have some lunch at Blinky Bill's Cafe. While we are there we also look around the gift shop. I find all sorts of gifts that I want to get so I ask the ladies behind the counter if they can put them aside until we are ready to leave. Thankfully they agree. The feeding of the saltwater Crocodiles is next on our agenda. They are so powerful and can launch themselves out of the water to snatch the food that the Rangers are offering them. The Ranger also talks about how to stay safe while visiting the waterways in North Queensland as it is Croc country. We are all given the opportunity to feed a Freshwater Crocodile. I struggle a little when the croc grabs onto the food, they are rather strong. Thankfully Taylor is taking photos for us.

The Free-Flight Bird display is spectacular. The barn owl called Gunther swoops over your head. The aerial acrobatics that the black Kite called Yasi puts on is amazing. We also got to meet a Tawny Frogmouth and a Curlew. But the funny part of this display is when the cheeky Rainbow Lorikeet decided to sit on Christian's head and started nibbling on his hair. The Lorikeet decided that it wanted to sit on my shoulder and play with my earrings.

For some strange reason as we head to the Estuarine Crocodile feeding Christian is grinning like a Cheshire cat. What is he up too? When I see Bob there I realise that has something to do with the surprise for Taylor. Bob starts talking about the Estuarine Crocodiles. Then he asks Taylor to come forward.

 **Taylor's POV**

Why the hell is Bob asking me to come forward during the crocodile talk? He starts explaining how strong the Crocodile is and that his name is Caesar.

"Taylor, I need you to hold onto this stick rather tight because he will launch at it and pull on the meat that is hanging from the end of your stick."

Oh FUCK ME I am going to feed this thing. This explains why Christian didn't want to discuss what the meeting with Bob was about this morning. Slowly I position the stick over the water and nothing happens. I am starting to think that the Crocodile isn't hungry then all of a sudden he launches himself out of the water and grabs the meat. It scares me when I hear his jaws snap around the meat. He even deathrolls while half out of the water. Bob wasn't joking about how strong he is. Glancing over I can see Christian recording this on his phone. No doubt he will show Gail and I am guessing I looked scared shitless when he grabbed the meat.

 **Ana's POV**

We continue along the path and visit the other animals on display. They include emus, dingos, raptors, macropods, parrots and a few other animals.

Finally we enjoy the wombat experience where we get to cuddle Tonka the Wombat. Taylor took a few photos but opted against having his photo taken since he was still a little shaken from his crocodile feeding experience. When we get back to the gift shop I grab a few more things to go with the items already put away. While I am paying for all of the items Christian is purchasing the photos from our experiences today.

 **Christian's POV**

Finally we leave but I made sure that we purchased numerous copies of our koala and wombat experiences. We head to the hospital to check on Benny. He confirms that the doctors will be discharging him tomorrow. Taylor tells Benny to call him when he knows what time he is going to be discharged so that he can take them back to the motel. On our way back to Jupiter's Christian calls Stephan and tells him we are definitely leaving Friday morning and that he wants to be in the air by 7:00am and that we will all be having breakfast onboard the Jet. That gives us an hour turn around in Brisbane then head towards Seattle.


	106. Chapter 106

**Thursday**

 **Ana's POV**

While Taylor goes and collects Benny from the hospital and takes him to the motel where his girlfriend is staying, I call my dad to catch up. I tell him about what we have been up to since we last spoke. After about 15 minutes we say our goodbyes and I remind him that he needs to come to Seattle again once we are home. He promises to come and visit next weekend. Then Christian calls Gail. She thanks us for sending her the video of Taylor feeding the Crocodile yesterday. Taylor has no idea that Christian has sent it to Gail and she is not going to let on that she has seen it. We are going to wait and see how long it takes Taylor to tell her about it and how petrified he was.

When Taylor returns we head to Castletown Shopping world so that I can find a gift for Grace and Grandmother Trevelyan to say sorry for the way I treated them both. We head to the jewellery store and immediately my eyes are drawn to the lockets. I find a beautiful 9ct Gold Two Tone Polished Heart Locket that I have Grandmother engraved into it. Then I find a 9ct White Gold Sapphire & Diamond Open Double Heart Pendant. The 2 sapphires are heart shaped. It is perfect for Grace as I have noticed that she like sapphires. Also I find some crystal glasses and I ask if I can have 24 of them etched. They say it can be done but they won't be ready until 4pm so Christian tells them that Taylor will come and collect them at 4:30pm.

"Each glass is to be etched with: Christian and Ana's Wedding April 14th. Thank you for sharing it with us."

We leave the jewellers and look around a few of the other shops before we leave. Once we are back at Jupiter's we start packing our bags since we are having dinner with Benny and his girlfriend to thank Benny for his assistance while we have been here in Australia. We are only leaving out the clothes for tonight and our clothes for on the plane. Our clothes for on the plane are being put in an overnight bag and will go onboard with us. I am actually a little tired.

"Christian I am feeling a little tired. Will you lay with me for a while?"

"Actually Ana I could see you were tired and was going to suggest you have a rest. But yes I will lay with you."

Christian and I curl up on the bed and I rest my head against his chest. Within minutes I am asleep.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana looks very tired. I hope she isn't coming down with something. She was rather sick last Friday and spent most of the day in bed. Maybe we shouldn't have travelled this far for our honeymoon. I am woken up at 4pm by Taylor knocking on our door. Taylor just wanted to let me know he is going back to collect the glasses and that the dinner reservation has been made for 6pm. Shit I am going to have to wake Ana so that she can get ready.

"Ana, wake up beautiful. You need to start getting organised for dinner."

I asked Taylor to make the reservations in a private dining room of the motel that Benny is staying at.

"Christian I don't want to wake up. I still feel so tired." She says keeping her eyes closed.

"Ana we will have an early night tonight and tomorrow you can sleep on the jet. If you are still tired when we get back to Seattle I will have mom check you over on Sunday."

Slowly Ana gets up and gets ready and we leave. After dinner I decide to say a few words to Benny.

"Benny, I would like to thank you for everything you have done for Ana and I while we have been here in Australia. If you are ever anywhere near Seattle, please give Taylor a call so that we can catch up. Please know that we are both very pleased to see you out of hospital and on the road to recovery. Again thank you for your help and protection these past few weeks."

"Mr & Mrs Grey, you are very welcome. It has been a pleasure working for you. Taylor has been one of the best security guys I have ever worked with. If I ever come to the States I will be sure to drop Taylor a line."

If Benny was to come to the States to live I would hire him as part of my team. Taylor has done nothing but sung Benny's praise these past few days. Before we head back to Jupiter's I remind them that we are in the air at 7:00am so be ready at 6am and we will collect them on the way to the airport.

Once we are back to Jupiter's Ana falls asleep in my arms. Gently I lift her from the SUV and carry her to our room. Placing her on the bed I carefully undress her and put her to bed properly. Once I get undressed I put our clothes from tonight into the wash bag in our suitcase and finally zip up the suitcases. Taylor is going to take us to the jet early in the morning before returning and collecting Benny and his Girlfriend. Stephan will be there at 5:30am to go through all of the pre-flight checks.

As I lay down beside Ana I think about all of the things that we have done while we have been here in Australia. I am actually a little sad that we couldn't stay longer and explore more of what this great country has to offer.

 **Friday - Australia**

My Alarm goes off at 4:30am and I leave Ana sleep as long as possible. When I wake her she gets dressed and we head to the SUV so that we can go to the airport. On the way she falls asleep again. So I carry her onto the jet and put her in the bedroom so that she can sleep. I will not wake her until we are about to take off. Stephan has conducted all of his checks when Taylor returns with Benny and his girlfriend. I made sure that Taylor finalised there motel bill before we left last night.

"Mr Grey, would you know anything about our bill already being paid for?"

"Benny it was the least I could do for you both. It is not your fault you ended up with appendicitis. Ask Taylor and he will tell you I always make sure my security detail are looked after even when they are injured or ill."

I see Taylor nodding yes. Stephan informs me we are 10 minutes away from takeoff so I go and wake Ana.

"Ana you need to wake up so we can take off. Once we are in the air and you have had some breakfast you can come back to bed."

Once we are in the air and breakfast has been eaten Ana actually is looking and feeling a little better so she stays in the cabin with us. After landing and saying thank you to Benny again we are taxiing along the runway again at 10am as per schedule. Now for the long flight home. When we leave Brisbane it is 10am Friday but in Seattle it is 5pm Thursday.

 **Friday - Seattle**

After 22 hours we finally land in Seattle at 3pm. Ana has slept a great deal on the way home and now I am really starting to get concerned. Reynolds and Sawyer are waiting for us with the SUV's. I realise that Taylor must have organised this when he seen how much we had purchased while we were away. Reynolds and Sawyer help Taylor unload the jet while I help my wife to the SUV. Once everything is loaded we head home to Escala.

Taylor, Reynolds and Sawyer start unloading the SUV's while Ana and I head to the apartment. Gail is in the kitchen preparing dinner. Ana sits down at the breakfast bar.

"Mr Grey, Ana welcome home. How was your honeymoon?"

"Hello Gail. The honeymoon was perfect. Australia is beautiful, especially the parts we scene. It was a little unfortunate that our Security guy got sick while we were on the catamaran."

"Hello Gail. Gail could you please make sure there is enough for you and Taylor as you will be joining us for dinner. Christian would you mind if I go lay down again I am starting to feel tired again."

"Ana go lay down and I will be in shortly."

"Christian, Ana looks so tired. Are you sure you want us to join you for dinner."

"Gail she slept most of the way home, so she shouldn't be this tired. Of course we want you to join us for dinner. Please excuse me Gail I am going to check on my wife."

Ana is already asleep again when I reach our room. What is making Ana so tired? I leave Ana sleep for an hour before heading back into our room I see Ana is awake.

"Hey beautiful, can we talk?"

"What's wrong Christian? You look really concerned."

"That is because I am rather concerned about you Ana."

 **Ana's POV**

Why is Christian concerned about me? I am just a little tired that is all. The last 3 weeks have finally caught up with me.

During dinner we tell Gail all about our adventures while in Australia. She looks forward to looking at all the photos. I tell her to leave unpacking the bags until we can sort out which bags are clothes and what bags are gifts. Once the clothes bags are identified then Gail can unpack them.

Taylor, Luke and Reynolds placed our entire luggage in the room beside ours Christian told me. We can start sorting it out tomorrow. Hopefully after a good night's sleep in my own bed I will feel a little better.

We say goodnight to Gail and Taylor and head into our room. Christian runs us a bath. We soak in the bath for a little while but I feel myself falling asleep so I get out of the bath and Christian gets out and dries us both off before he carries me to bed. Once we are both in bed I snuggle into Christian's side and rest my head on his chest. Within minutes I am asleep.

 **Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

Yesterday we sorted out the suitcases so that Gail could unpack them while Ana and I sorted through the bags with all of the gifts. Shit I forgot to get the gift bags for everyone. I am going to have to get Gail to go and get 6 decent sized gift bags so that we can bundle all of the gifts.

Mom & Dad, Elliot & Krystal and Mia are all getting the following in there gift bag: The 3 USB sticks which contain our tiger walk, photo session and Tiger cub experience. Small Australia flag and an Australia flag bucket hat. Fridge magnets from Dreamworld, Devils at Cradle, Launceston, Daydream Island, Reef HQ Aquarium Townsville, Magnetic Island and Billabong Sanctuary. Then the photos from the koala and wombat experience at Billabong Sanctuary.

Then mom and dad are also getting: Australia board shorts for dad, for mom a shirt that has the Australia flag on it. We also purchased dad a swagman's hat with corks and mom a stuffed Kangaroo and Tiger. A Devil's at Cradle shirt for each of them. Plus 6 Bottles of wine from the wineries at Launceston.

Mia is also getting: A stuffed Australiana toy (Koala) and the stuffed tiger from Tiger Island at Dreamworld, a singlet top with the Australia flag on it, a stuffed Tasmanian Devil, a stuffed Turtle from Reef HQ Aquarium and a Magnetic Island shirt.

Elliot is also getting: Australia board shorts, Swagman's hat with corks and a shirt from Billabong Sanctuary.

Krystal is also getting: A shirt with a map of Australia on it, koala holding an Aussie flag, a tiger and a Billabong Sanctuary shirt.

Grandma and Grandfather are getting the following: Fridge magnets from Dreamworld, Devils at Cradle, Launceston, Daydream Island, Reef HQ Aquarium Townsville, Magnetic Island and Billabong Sanctuary. Then the photos from the koala and wombat experience at Billabong Sanctuary. Also we are going to get a collage of photos from our time at Dreamworld done and framed for them to hang on their wall.

Gail is getting: getting the following in there gift bag: The 3 USB sticks which contain our tiger walk, photo session and cub experience. As well as 2 USB sticks that contains Taylor's tiger walk, and photo session. A stuffed tiger, a kangaroo that is wearing a swagman's hat with corks and a turtle form Reef HQ Aquarium. Fridge magnets from Dreamworld, Devils at Cradle, Launceston, Daydream Island, Reef HQ Aquarium Townsville, Magnetic Island and Billabong Sanctuary. Then the photos from the koala and wombat experience at Billabong Sanctuary.

Sophie's bag contains: as 2 USB sticks that contains Taylor's tiger walk, and photo session. A stuffed tiger, a kangaroo that is wearing a swagman's hat with corks and a turtle form Reef HQ Aquarium. Fridge magnets from Dreamworld, Devils at Cradle, Launceston, Daydream Island, Reef HQ Aquarium Townsville, Magnetic Island and Billabong Sanctuary. Also Ana and I got her some canned wombat, canned koala and some canned kangaroo.

We got the rest of the family some canned koala, wombat and kangaroo but we are going to wait until we are all together before we give it to them.

While I have been sorting these items into piles Ana has been resting on the bed behind me. When I am finished Ana is actually asleep so I leave her and go find Gail to see if she got the gift bags. I return to the room and place everyone's goodies in the gift bags.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian wakes me up to remind me that his parents are coming over in 1 hour's time. Shit I need to find the gift for Grace. Before I leave the room I see that Christian has sorted through the gifts we purchased.

"Christian, have you seen the gifts that I got when we were at the jewellers? Also we need to get the glasses out for your parents."

"Glasses are already out and the other gifts are right there on the bedside table." He says as he points to the small gift bag.

I wish I could tell Grace why my mood was rather up and down prior to the wedding. Erratic emotions are one of the side effects of stopping the birth control pill. Christian and I wait in the lounge room for Grace and Carrick to arrive. The gift for Grace is hidden beside the gift bag of goodies. Also the box of 6 bottles of wine and the 2 glasses are also sitting beside the gift bag.

Grace and Carrick arrive and they join us in the lounge room. I am nervous as I am not sure how I am going to explain myself to Grace. Christian asks Carrick to join him on the balcony so that Grace and I can talk about our honeymoon. He squeezes my hand as he stands and kisses my cheek.

"Grace I need to apologise for my rotten behaviour towards you before the wedding. I was all over the place and was snapping at the people I love. The night I snapped at you and I know I should never have said those horrible things."

"Ana, Thank you for apologising. I can understand how stressful a wedding can be. Please can we put this behind us and move forward."

"Grace, Please accept this gift as it is my way of saying how truly sorry I am for my behaviour before the wedding." I pass the gift bag to Grace. Slowly Grace opens the gift bag and then the gift.

"Ana it is beautiful. How did you know I love Sapphires?"

"I have seen you wearing them a few times and the minute I saw the necklace I thought of you."

 **Grace's POV**

When we arrive I can see Ana is a little nervous. Why would she be nervous to see us? Christian asks Carrick to join him which leaves us alone in the lounge room. Ana apologises for her behaviour and to me that is all water under the bridge. She is Christian's wife and like I told her I know how stressful a wedding can be. The necklace she got me is absolutely stunning. It is a 9ct White Gold Sapphire & Diamond Open Double Heart Pendant.

"Ana are you alright. You look rather tired." My Doctor's intuition is telling me something is not 100% right with Ana. I am not going to push the issue, I just hope that when she is ready she comes and talks to me.

"I think the last 4 weeks have finally caught up with me. Also my body clock is all out of whack from our trip to Australia."

I am about to ask her a little bit more about her being tired but Carrick and Christian come back inside. Once Carrick is beside me Christian places a gift bag in front of us.

"We got you a few mementos from our trip to Australia."

"You didn't have to do that."

"We wanted to share it with you. Also this is for the both of you but it is fragile." Christian says as he places a box on the coffee table.

Carrick looks into the box while I continue looking at what is in the gift bag. The photos of them with the koala and wombat are perfect. There is a photo of each of them with the animals and one of them together with each of the animals.

As we remove each item from the bag Christian and Ana tell us about their time at that destination. It is fascinating hearing about some of the places they visited. I couldn't help but laugh when they told us about Taylor's encounter with the crocodile.

During dinner Christian opened a bottle of wine that they got while in Australia. I am really hoping that there is a bottle of it in the box that Christian and Ana gave us.

"Christian this wine is quite nice."

"Yes it is mom and that is why we purchased a few cases of it. Also the winery will ship it to us here in Seattle. So if you would like the details I can get them for you."

"That would be wonderful Christian. I don't think the bottles in the lounge room are going to last very long."

Everyone laughs.

 **Ana's POV**

While Grace and I are in the kitchen serving up desert I tell her about the gift I purchased for Grandmother Trevelyan.

"Grace, I am not sure if your mom told you about the way I snapped at her on our wedding day."

"Ana, my mom did say something to me but I understand where you are coming from about it being something between you and Christian. My mother's brain to mouth filter doesn't always work the way it should."

"While we were away I also got her a gift to say I am sorry. I purchased a 9ct Gold Two Tone Polished Heart Locket and had Grandmother engraved into it."

"She will love that Ana, especially since it is coming from you. If I am completely honest she adores you, yet she is not to keen on Krystal."

Wow that comment has thrown me. Why would Christian's Grandmother not like Krystal as much? Right at this moment I make a decision and I hope Christian doesn't mine.

"Grace, do you think your parents would join Christian and I for dinner tomorrow night? We have a few gifts for them as well."

"I think they would love that. Let's call them after dessert."

"Mom, Ana what were you up to in the kitchen?"

"Christian I was talking to your mom about inviting your grandparents to dinner tomorrow night so that we can give them their gifts."

After dessert Christian calls his grandparents and it is arranged that they will be having dinner with us tomorrow night. Once Grace and Carrick leave I head to our bedroom and strip off before climbing into bed and falling straight to sleep.


	107. Chapter 107

**Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

Returning back to work is hell. Most of the day is spent trying to catch up on everything that happened while I was away. Finally I get through all the phone messages and emails. I hope tonight isn't a late night as I am still tired. Tonight we are having dinner with Christian's grandparents, thank goodness Christian is organising the photo frame and the photos for their gift.

When I get home I tell Gail I am going to lie down for 30 minutes. My 30 minutes turned into an hour. The only reason I woke after the hour was because Christian woke me up because his grandparents would be arriving in 30 minutes. Once I am changed into something more comfortable and have freshened up a little Christian shows me the photo collage that is framed for his grandparents. It has actually turned out rather good. The gift bag, photo frame and glasses are put in the lounge room while I hold onto the small gift. When we sit in the lounge room I place the gift bag beside me but not where it can be seen.

A few minutes after we sit down the elevator pings, announcing the arrival of Christian's grandparents. Christian and I tell them about our adventures down under. Then we give them the gift bag and we explain everything that is in the bag. Christian also gets the photo frame and turns it around so they can see all of the photos. He explains that we thought they would appreciate this more than pictures that they would see on a computer screen. Both of them thank us for the gifts.

"Oh there is still one more gift but it is not from our honeymoon." I say as give them the box with the 2 glasses. Christian's Grandmother actually gets a little teary eyed. Christian asks his grandfather to join him on the balcony. This will give me a chance to speak with Grandmother.

"Grandmother, I know I was very blunt with you on our wedding day. I am truly sorry for the way I spoke to you. Please accept this gift as my way of saying sorry." I give her the gift bag that was beside the lounge. When she opens it she sheds a few tears.

"Ana, this is beautiful. I have always wanted a locket but I never got round to actually purchasing one. So thank you."

"You're welcome. I am glad you like it would you like me to put it on for you?"

"Yes please Ana."

Once I have put the locket on her I give her a hug which she returns. Sitting back in my spot Grandma starts talking and I am a little shocked.

"Ana, there is a reason I have been hoping you are pregnant. It is because I want you and Christian to be the ones to give us our first Great-Grand child and give Grace and Carrick their first grandchild. As much as I love Elliot I am not so keen on Krystal. My gut instinct from day one has told me that there is something off about her. I really did hope that I was wrong and that the feeling would disappear but unfortunately it hasn't."

Wow that is a lot to take in. I wonder if Grandmothers instincts have ever been wrong before. Is Krystal hiding something? Now I am curious and it is not like I can go and ask her if she is hiding something.

The men come back inside just as Gail informs us dinner is ready. We enjoy dinner and dessert before Christian's grandparents decide to call it a night and leave. Taylor helps them carry their gifts to the car. Christian and I head to our bedroom. He offers to run us a bath which I accept. We relax in the bath before heading to bed. I am snuggled up against Christian thinking about what Grandmother said earlier. Looking up at Christian I speak.

"Christian, has your grandmother's instincts about someone ever been wrong before?"

"Not that I know of Ana, why?"

I tell him about my chat with his grandmother.

 **Christian's POV**

Today at the office was hell I am so glad to get home. Gail informs me that Ana is in our bedroom resting. When I go in she is asleep so I leave her as long as possible. I show Ana the finished photo collage for my grandparents and she loves it. We take the gifts to the lounge room. After giving my grandparents there gifts I ask grandfather to join me on the balcony as I know Ana wants to speak with my grandmother.

When we head back inside Gail informs us dinner is ready so we go and enjoy the meal Gail has prepared. After my grandparents leave Ana and I head to our room and enjoy a relaxing soak in the tub. Finally we are in bed and Ana asks about my grandmothers instincts and if they have been wrong before. Then she tells me about the chat with her.

Shit could Krystal be hiding something. I am going to get Welch to run a check on her to see if there are any hidden skeletons in her closet. If there is anything that will hurt Elliot I am going to tell him because I would rather him find out now than after they were married.

"Leave it with me Ana. I will see if Welch finds anything. Now forget about Krystal and go to sleep. I know you are still tired."

Just as I say that she is tired she yawns. So I kiss the top of her head, wish her good night and gently run my fingers up and her arm. Within a few minutes she is asleep.

 **Tuesday**

Ros and I have a huge phone conference with senior management in New York. She warns me that if it is not sorted then one of us is going to have to go to New York. There is no way I am going to New York. So I tell Ros that unless she is prepared to go to New York then this shit needs to be sorted via phone conference. Thankfully we were able to resolve the issues during the phone conference.

While in my office waiting for my next appointment to arrive Ana calls me. When I answer she doesn't seem herself.

"Christian, I have been outed again."

"What do you mean outed? How could you have been outed?"

"I got an email stating that they know who I am. Your dad is preparing a NDA for them to sign and once it is signed I will try and speak with the person straight away."

"Ana, maybe this person knowing isn't such a bad thing."

"Yeah I know. I will let you get back to work and I will tell you everything tonight. Love you Christian."

"Love you too, Ana. I will see you tonight."

When I think about it maybe it would be for the best if Miss Seat actually knew Ana's true identity. It would mean things would be dealt with a lot quicker.

Later on I receive a call from Elliot telling me that his bachelor party is on this Saturday since Krystal insisted that it not be the weekend before the wedding. Shit I think Ray is going to visit this weekend. I will talk to Ana about it tonight. May be he can postpone his trip until next weekend. The call from Elliot reminds me of the discussion Ana and I had last night about grandmother's gut instincts about Krystal. So I call Welch and have him do a little digging into her past.

 **Ana's POV**

For the first time in weeks I start checking the owner emails. Most of them were just updating on the current sales and progress reports. Then I spot the email that has: Your Identity as the subject line. I read the email and my worst fears come true. Jodie tells me she knows who the owner is. Grabbing my phone I call Carrick.

"Carrick, I am sorry to bother you but we have a major situation with SIP... I received an email from Miss Jodie Seat telling the owner she knows who they are. Can you please get a NDA signed by her so that I can speak with her as soon as possible ... Yes Carrick... Thank you... Goodbye Carrick."

Carrick is going to call me once Jodie has signed the NDA. I call Christian and tell him about the email and that I have called Carrick.

While I wait to hear form Carrick I do some work. Just after 11am he calls and says he has the signed NDA. That is when I check Jodie's schedule and see that she is available from 1pm until 3pm. I add a meeting for that time but don't put any details. Then I call her and tell her an urgent meeting has come up and I have just added it to her schedule.

Arriving at SIP I am rather nervous considering what is about to happen. But in a way I am also a little relieved that after today I won't have to hide who I really am with Jodie. Jodie is rather surprised when I enter her office. I tell Jodie that I am her 1pm appointment and she seems confused. So I ask her about her visit with Carrick Grey, Legal Representative for the owner. She gasps then responds.

"The only way you could know about that meeting was if you were the one who sent him here. So my suspicions are right. You are the owner."

I nod my head before asking how she found out. She explains got a little suspicious when the "Owner" emailed about being unavailable the same time I was on leave. When she went back through the emails she seen that the owner would email anytime of the day on the day's I worked from home and the days I worked here at the office they would only respond after I left for the day.

Again I explain to her that she can't discuss this with anyone because of the NDA she signed. I tell her why I applied for the position as her assistant and why I didn't just appoint myself in the position as Head of SIP when Miss Summer left. Also I tell her that Steph knows who I really am because of my stuff up in an email to her. I also tell her that Luke doesn't know, so any owner related discussions will need to happen without Luke in the room.

Heading home I actually feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Quickly I send a text message to Christian.

*On way home from SIP. Everything sorted. I love you. Ana*

When I don't get a response I know that he must be in a meeting or his phone is on charge in his office.

Christian actually arrives home a little earlier this afternoon. So we head to the lounge room and I tell him about the meeting with Jodie. Christian tells me about the phone call from Elliot today about the bachelor and bachelorette parties this Saturday night. Oh bugger Daddy is meant to be visiting this weekend. Christian actually suggests that we ask daddy to come next weekend instead and that way we can actually spend the whole weekend with him. So I call him and he actually tells us that next weekend suits him better. Then we start talking about the gift bags that are still in the spare room.

"Why don't you invite your family over for dinner either tomorrow night or Thursday night? That way we can give them their gifts."

We agree to have them over tomorrow night that way Ana can sleep in a little Thursday morning as she works from home on Thursdays. I can't help but giggle thinking about the canned 'delicacies' we purchased at Billabong Sanctuary. Everyone is able to come for dinner so we inform Gail that we are having dinner guests tomorrow night. Gosh that reminds me we haven't given Gail her gift bag.

"Gail, please take a seat, there is something Christian and I should have given you earlier." I rush to the spare room and retrieve Gail's bag and give it to her.

"This is for you Gail. We wanted you to have a few souvenirs as well."

As she removes the USB sticks we tell her some have photos of our experience with the tigers and some have photos of Taylor and the tigers. She thanks us both for her gifts and returns to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Tonight I am actually feeling rather good so I decide I am going to spend some quality time with my husband. Taking his hand I lead him to our bedroom and undress him slowly. Then I push him onto the bed and remove my clothes before climbing onto the bed and straddling his thighs. I start stroking him with my hand but my need for his is to strong and I need him inside me. So I position myself above him and slowly slide down his shaft. Moving slowly at first he plays with my boobs and tweaks my nipples. I continue riding my husband until we are both close. He continues tweaking my nipples but then he uses his thumb to press against my clit which sends me over the edge and I cum around him. Using his legs as leverage he thrusts into me hard a few times before he finds his release. Christian lowers me to his chest and holds me. I wriggle a little which allows me to straighten out my legs and rest them against Christian's. Christian and I just lie here and it doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

 **Wednesday**

When I wake Wednesday morning I realise that I fell asleep with Christian still buried deep inside me. I can't help but giggle and as I do I feel Christian's cock twitching inside me and that makes me giggle even more.

"If you don't stop giggling neither of us will get to work on time today and I have a meeting straight up this morning so I can't be late."

"Can we take a rain check then?"

"Most definitely, I will be looking forward to that rain check."

Reluctantly I get up and Christian heads for the shower while I decide what outfit to wear. Both of us agreed that we needed to shower separately this morning. After breakfast Taylor and Christian leave before Luke and I do. I convince Luke to allow me to drive cupcake. It has been quite a while since I drove. Luke is holding on to the seat for dear life but we get to work in one piece.

 **Christian's POV**

My day has been hell. All I can think about is heading home to Ana. Then I remember that my family are coming for dinner. Looks like that rain check will have to wait until another night. Although I am rather surprised that Ana wasn't as tired last night.

The check that Welch did on Krystal shows that she has a sketchy past. Grandmother's instincts were right. In the file there are numerous police reports. It seems that Krystal had a drug problem. Actually the police reports that were drug related actually stopped after she was raped. It appears that the drug rehab program she enrolled herself in actually worked. Looking at the basics I realise that I know her father. I fired his arse after he turned up to work at GEH high as a kite. Obviously the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

On the way home I decide against telling Ana what Welch found out until after our guests leave tonight. Ana is in the kitchen helping Gail prepare dinner. I kiss Ana before heading into our room to get changed. Ana follows me and tells me that the canned meals are all sitting on the table ready for tonight along with a few tin openers.

Mom, Dad and Mia arrive first. While we wait for Elliot and Krystal, Mia asks a lot of questions about what we did while we were away. Finally Elliot and Krystal arrive and we head to the dining room for dinner. Of course Ana has filled Gail in on what we are up to.

"Mom, Dad, Mia, Elliot and Krystal we are eating a rare delicacy tonight for dinner. We brought it back from Australia with us. In front of each of you is a can and that is what you will be eating tonight for dinner."

The look on Mia's face when she seen the canned wombat was priceless. Elliot said some rather choice words about eating kangaroo from a can. Krystal was unsure what to say when she seen the canned koala. In front of mom and dad was canned wombat and canned kangaroo.

As Ana give Elliot and Mia the can openers I tell them to open the can but don't lift the lid. Once everyone has there can opened I tell them to lift the lid. Ana and I are laughing when they slowly open the lids thinking that they are going to find some horrible stew type meal. Lifting the lid of the can actually reveals a stuffed version of whatever it was a can of.

"Christian you are CRUEL. You had me thinking I was going to be eating wombat stew for dinner. But I must admit it is a rather clever way of selling the animals." Mia tells me.

After dinner but before desert we give them there gift bags. Mia is totally thrilled with the stuffed toys. I knew she would because she has a rather large collection of them already. But I know the ones we got her from Australia will take pride of place in her bedroom. Krystal and Elliot thank us for their gifts. Elliot looks like a real idiot sitting at the table with his swagman hat with corks on.

 **Ana's POV**

I excuse myself so that I can get the glasses for Mia, Elliot and Krystal. When I turn around in Christian's office I see Grace standing in front of me.

"Ana, I wanted to ask how everything went on Monday night when you had dinner with my parents."

"Grace, everything was fine. Your mom liked the gift. We chatted about a few things and it made me understand a few things. So you have nothing to worry about. Your mom and I are fine." I say smiling. There is no way I am going to tell her what grandmother said to me.

We leave the study and head back to the dining room where I place the boxes in front Mia, Elliot and Krystal I warn that they are breakable so be careful. On the count of 3 they all open the box to reveal the etched glasses.

Everyone leaves after a great night. I feel a little guilty that we got Mia more gifts than Krystal but Mia is actually Christian's sister and he always spoils her. Krystal is only Elliot's fiancée and if we are completely honest we don't really know much about her life prior to her meeting Elliot.

"Ana, Welch got me the background check on Krystal. I didn't want to tell you before dinner because it would have made it rather awkward. At least if I tell you now you have until Saturday to process the information before you actually have to see her again."

Why would I need to process what he has to tell me? "Christian what did Welch find?"

Christian tells me about the numerous police reports and how they were all drug related. He also tells me that the rape seemed to be the wakeup call she needed and she checked herself into rehab and ever since then there have been no drug related police reports. What shocks me is that Christian actually knows her dad. That is going to make the wedding rather interesting, especially if her dad blames Christian for losing his job.

"Do you think she has told Elliot about her drug past?"

"Ana I can tell you that Elliot definitely does not know about her past. If he knew there is no way that he would be with her."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Elliot?"

"I am going to confront her about it and tell her that if I ever find out that she even thinks about taking any kind of drugs, I will tell Elliot about her past and make sure that she gets absolutely nothing when Elliot kicks her arse to the curb."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter Christian realises some vital information about Ana.


	108. Chapter 108: What is wrong with Ana

**Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

Sitting in my office at work between meetings I am thinking about my beautiful wife. Ana is still very tired. I think I might need mom to look at her. Although Ana keeps insisting that she is still trying to catch up from our honeymoon. Holy FUCK it dawns on me that Ana's period was due while we were away but I don't think she got it. I type in missed period in women into the search engine on my computer. There are a few reasons why Ana may have missed her period. Stress, schedule changes and pregnancy are a few reasons why women miss there period. Ana's schedule changed when we flew to Australia so that is a possible explanation as to why she didn't get her period. This is something we need to discuss tonight.

 **Ana's POV**

I was feeling a little unwell after lunch so Jodie sent me home. When Christian arrives home just after 4pm he has a rather serious look on his face. Oh shit has something happened at work today? He asks me to join him on the lounge.

"Ana did you miss your period while we were away."

Shit that has totally thrown me. That was not what I was expecting. "Yes I did miss my period while we were away but Dr Greene told me that it could happen when I stopped taking the birth control pill."

"Okay. But it doesn't explain why you are so tired."

"I think that the wedding and our honeymoon took a fair bit out of me and then returning straight back to work didn't help. I probably should have taken a week to recuperate before returning to work. There is nothing wrong with me Christian."

"There is one thing that may actually explain your lack of period and why you are so tired."

I look at him with a puzzled look on my face.

"Could you be pregnant?"

SHIT could I really be pregnant already? It would explain why I am tired and why I missed my period. Is it too early to be detected with a pregnancy test? I ask Christian to bring me my laptop. Christian retrieves the laptop and joins me on the lounge as I search the internet about how soon you can detect you are pregnant.

Glancing at the calendar I realise it has been just over 6 weeks since I started my last period. The information we found told me that I could do a home pregnancy test now and it would show up if I was pregnant although they recommend you to do it of a morning. How the hell am I going to get a pregnancy test. If I send Christian and he is recognised the media will have a field day. Maybe I should just call and speak with Dr Greene and see what she thinks.

"Christian, I am going to call Dr Greene and speak to her about what is happening."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go get some home tests first?"

"No because the minute you are spotted anywhere near a pregnancy test it will be all over the media. I thought about asking Gail but then the media will still be all over it because she works for you."

"You are right. Ok let's call Dr Greene and see if she can see us."

I call Dr Greene and explain everything. She listens carefully and asks if she can see me at 8am on Monday morning here at the apartment. I give her the address and tell her we will see her then. Shit that means I am either going to have to call in sick for Monday or I call Jodie now and tell her that I have an urgent appointment on Monday morning and I will be at work after 10am. Actually I think I will have Christian call Jodie and tell her I am unwell and will be working a little from home.

"Christian, Dr Greene will be here just after 8am on Monday. Can you please be here for her visit? I don't want to see her on my own."

"Ana I will be here right beside you. There is no way I am going to miss this appointment especially if there is the possibility that she is going to tell us that you are pregnant."

I am so relieved that Christian will be with me on Monday. Although I know he is going to be absolutely gutted if I have only missed my period because I stopped taking the birth control pills or because my body is out of whack because of flying around the world. I don't want to get my hopes up just in case it is a false alarm.

 **The Weekend**

Krystal and Elliot had their bachelor and bachelorette parties. Thankfully Krystal's sister and one of Elliot's mates organised them since Christian and I were on our honeymoon. Thank goodness no one realised that I wasn't drinking alcohol. I would rather be safe than sorry. Since I was never one for the nightclubbing scene I left the bachelorette party just after 10pm and went home to bed. Christian arrived home not long after I did.

All weekend the possibility of me being pregnant played on my mind. When we were alone I noticed that Christian would place his hand on my stomach. Hell even I did it a few times. The appointment with Dr Greene can't come quick enough. If I am not pregnant then I am going to have to go see a Doctor about feeling tired all the time. I am surprised I haven't fallen asleep at work this past week. Probably the only reason I haven't fallen asleep is because Luke talks to me. If he wasn't there I think I would fall asleep.

 **Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

At 6am I tell Taylor that Ana is not going into work today and that Sawyer needs to be kept out of the main apartment until I give the all clear. I explain that Doctor Greene is coming to see Ana and it is a private issue and we would both prefer that Sawyer didn't know about the appointment. Taylor actually suggests that Sawyer be sent to GEH at 7am to help the security guys there today since he will be here with us. Sawyer leaves for GEH. Quickly I call Andrea to tell her I won't be in the office until after 10am and I fire Ros off an email to the same effect. Then I ring Jodie at SIP and left a message on her voice mail that Ana was unwell and would not be in the office today but she will try and do some work from home. Ana is still in bed but I know that I need to wake her up so that she can have some breakfast before Dr Greene arrives.

"Ana" I say gently. "You need to wake up Ana so that you can have some breakfast before Dr Greene arrives. Gail is preparing your breakfast but I want you to stay in bed."

"Christian I am going to need some clothes. I don't think Dr Greene needs to see me completely naked."

I can't help but chuckle but she is completely right so I get her some underwear, sweat pants and one of my t-shirts to put on. Ana gets dressed while I return to the kitchen to get the breakfast tray Gail has prepared for Ana.

Ana eats most of her breakfast and as I am returning the tray to the kitchen Taylor informs me the Doctor has just arrived. A few minutes later the Doctor and I enter our bedroom.

 **Ana's POV**

"Ana you haven't been to the bathroom yet?" Dr Greene asks.

"No I haven't been but if I soon don't go I am going to burst."

She takes a cup and a stick out of her medical bag and asks me to pee in the cup. That sounds so gross but if that is what needs to be done for this test then so be it. I return to the bedroom with the sample and give it to Dr Greene. She tells us we need to wait a few minutes. Christian is holding my hand tightly as we wait for the results.

"Ana have you been experiencing any nausea or any other pregnancy symptoms?"

"No I have had nothing. Apart from being really tired. But I put that down to the wedding, honeymoon and my hectic schedule at work."

Finally the moment of truth has arrived. Christian's grip just tightened some more. I am really nervous about what the result may be. Dr Greene looks at the stick again and I see a look of concern on her face. SHIT I am not pregnant and she isn't sure how to tell us.

"Please Dr Greene just get it over and done with and tell us that the test was negative. I seen the look on your face and that tells me that it is negative."

"Oh Ana you have it all wrong. The look you think you seen was because I was concerned how this result may affect you in the months ahead."

Why would this affect me in months to come? Massive light bulb moment is she trying to tell me that I am actually pregnant?

"Ana congratulations you are pregnant. I would like to see you again tomorrow at my office so that I can do an ultrasound."

The tears start streaming down my face and I feel Christian pulling me against his body. I am really pregnant. Looking at Christian I can see he is smiling and has shed a few tears.

"Dr Greene, can we please make it at a time when no one else will be around? This is something that we want to keep to ourselves."

"You can either come to my office at 7:30 in the morning or at 6:30 tomorrow night."

I look at Christian then at Dr Greene and we both respond at the same time "In the morning." There is no way either of us will get any work done tomorrow if we have to wait until tomorrow night. Dr Greene tells us that she will also have all the relevant pregnancy information for us tomorrow. Christian shows Dr Greene out before returning to our bedroom.

 **Christian's POV**

HOLY FUCK the doctor just said Ana was pregnant. Pulling Ana against me I hold onto her and I can feel myself smiling as a few stray tears trickle down my cheeks. I am so pleased when Ana asks to see Dr Greene outside of normal hours. When she suggests tomorrow morning I know that will be the time we are going. I know Ana won't want to wait to see our baby.

I show Dr Greene out and return to Ana. Ana is lying on the bed with her hand over her lower belly. She has the biggest smile on her face. Sitting on the bed beside Ana I place my hand over hers while leaning over and kissing her.

"Ana, I am so fucking happy right now."

"Christian, I never thought I would get pregnant this quick. But I am so happy. I was so scared when I seen the look on her face when she looked the stick I was certain she was going to tell us it was negative."

"I also saw the look on her face and I was a little gutted but when she said congratulations I thought I was actually hearing things until I heard her say those 3 little words 'you are pregnant'."

"You better get ready for work and I will make sure I take it easy until you get home tonight."

"I am not going to go into work. Give me a few minutes to ring Andrea and Ros and then I am all yours for the rest of the day." I head into my study and make the calls to Ros and Andrea tell them that I will not be at GEH until tomorrow at 11am and that until then I am not contactable. Then I head to Taylor's office and giving him my phone. He understands that when I give him my phone that I don't want to take any calls. There is no way I am leaving Ana's side today and I sure as hell don't want my phone disturbing us.

Lying down beside Ana she snuggles into my side and rests her head on my chest. Kissing the top of her head I sense that she has fallen asleep. May be I should ask Dr Greene tomorrow if Ana being this tired is normal.

 **Taylor's POV**

When the Doctor arrived and Christian takes her into the bedroom I return to my office and continue monitoring the screens while working. A little while later I see Christian show the doctor out. After a while I hear Christian come into my office. He hands me his phone and leaves. Shit this must be bad, he only ever gives me his phone when he doesn't want to be contacted by anyone. The fact that he didn't speak to me actually has me concerned. I head to the kitchen to see Gail.

"Did Christian say anything to you as he went past?"

"No he didn't say a word. Is there a problem?"

"Gail I don't know. He has given me his phone which means he doesn't want to take ANY calls and that has me a little worried."

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up a few hours later and I am feeling a little warm. That is when I realise that when I laid down I still had clothes on. I am not use to sleeping in clothes since Christian and I always sleep naked. Looking up I see him looking at me. Has he been watching me while I sleep or has he been asleep as well?

"Hello beautiful. Do you feel any better after your sleep?"

I nod yes. Looking at the clock I see that it is already 1pm. Right on queue my belly gives me away when it growls. Christian and I both laugh as we get up and head to the kitchen. After lunch we relax in the lounge room. Christian is laying on his side on the lounge and I am lying with my back to his front. Our left hands are resting on top of each other on my belly.

 **Taylor's POV**

I notice them leaving the bedroom and heading to the kitchen for lunch. What shocks me is what happens after lunch when they are in the lounge room. Both Christian and Ana have their hands resting on her stomach. Normally his hands are all over her body. Not fixed on one spot. Then it hits me like a tonne of bricks. Dr Greene is Ana's OBY/GEN. Why the hell didn't I realise that this morning. FUCK is Ana pregnant? Actually watching the visual from the lounge room camera gives me my answer. Ana is pregnant and they don't want to be disturbed. To respect Christian's wishes of not being disturbed I leave my office and go find Gail. I convince her to join me in our quarters for a little while.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana is rather tired again after dinner so I tell her to go to bed while I go sort out our trip to Dr Greene's office in the morning. I find Taylor in his office and thankfully Sawyer is off visiting Steph again tonight which means there is no one in Taylor's office while we have this conversation.

"Taylor, I need to discuss tomorrow morning with you. Things are going to be a little different in the morning."

"How do you mean different?"

"Ana and I have an appointment tomorrow morning at 7:30am so we need to leave at 7:00am. You will drive us to our appointment but remain outside in the car. Sawyer is to remain here at Escala and at no time is he allowed to know where we are. So I want you to deactivate the tracking system on the SUV. Both Ana and my phone will be left here and if I could be certain that you would not need your phone it would be left behind as well. If Sawyer tries to track your phone he will be fired immediately no questions asked."

"Christian, you do realise what security risks this may cause?"

"Taylor I know exactly what I am asking you to do but I need to know that you are the only person who knows where we are. But you have 2 options Taylor and they are 1: do as I am asking or 2: Ana and I go to the appointment without any security at all and no way of tracking us."

"Sir I will make sure the Tracking system is deactivated. I will also set up a hidden alert so that if Sawyer tries to trace my phone we will know and I will be taking you and Ana to your appointment."

"Thank you Taylor. Please tell Sawyer in the morning about the changes for tomorrow morning but say nothing about us not being tracked. I want to see if he can be trusted completely. That will be all Taylor."

 **Taylor's POV**

Holy fuck he is serious about no one knowing where we are going in the morning. If Sawyer tries to track my phone then he can kiss his job goodbye as Christian was deadly serious when he said he would fire him. He was also serious when he told me either I went with them or they went on their own without any way of tracking them. I am a little puzzled though about his comment about seeing if he can trust Sawyer completely.

Actually I wonder if this has anything to do with the appointment with Dr Greene today. Only time will tell. I make my way into the staff quarters and spend some time with Gail.


	109. Chapter 109

**Tuesday**

Taylor has locked my phone in his office desk with it on silent and showed me that the SUV can't be tracked before Sawyer arrived on duty this morning. I don't want my phone until I am ready to go to work today. Actually I am not sure I will go to work. I barely slept last night because all I could think about was the ultrasound that Ana is having this morning.

After I leave Taylor's office I return to our bedroom to wake Ana so that she can have a light breakfast before we go to our appointment. Once we have eaten we head to the garage to the SUV. Taylor drives us to the hospital and we make our way to Dr Greene's office.

 **Ana's POV**

I am a little nervous as we enter Dr Greene's office. She asks me to change into the hospital gown and remove my long pants and panties before climbing onto the examination table. When she returns she holds a towel just above my lap and asks me to pull the hospital gown up to my waist. The towel is now on my lap and she explains that she is going to be doing a Transvaginal ultrasound.

"What is that?"

"It is an ultrasound probe that is covered with a condom that a small amount of ultrasound gel is placed on the end of the probe before it is inserted into your vagina. It will produce clearer pictures of your pelvic organs including your developing pregnancy. This is because the probe is closer to them."

Dr Greene puts the condom and gel on the probe and asks me to spread my legs so that she can start. Christian takes my hand and I squeeze his hand tightly as I am nervous as well as excited. I bite my lip as I feel Dr Greene starting to insert the probe I quickly relax though as it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Dr Greene is looking at the screen and then she turns the screen so that we can see the image. She shows us the sac that our baby is in. Christian and I both have tears running down our face as we look at each other then at the screen. Dr Greene asks if we would like a picture of the scan and Christian asks if we can have 2 copies.

Once Dr Greene has removed the probe she wipes any gel from between my legs then leaves the room so that I can get dressed again. Before I can even get off the examination table Christian's lips are on mine. The kiss is sensual. Knowing that Dr Greene will be returning soon I end the kiss so that I can put my clothes back on. Christian watches me and he has the biggest smile on his face.

"Ana, that ultrasound makes it real. You are pregnant and we are having a baby."

"Yes Christian I am having a baby."

When Dr Greene returns she gives us all the information brochures and the pictures of our baby. She also gives me a list of foods that I should avoid.

"Dr Greene, would being pregnant explain why I have been feeling so tired these past few weeks?"

"Yes Ana, during the first trimester some women get rather tired. Hopefully once you reach your second trimester your energy levels will return and you will not be so tired."

Dr Greene wants to see me again in 2 weeks time so we organise the appointment to be early in the morning like today. Hand in hand Christian and I leave Dr Greene's office and head to the car. Neither of us can wipe the smiles off our faces. Taylor doesn't say anything he just drives us back to Escala.

Heading straight to our bedroom I put most of the information Dr Greene gave us in the top draw beside my bed. The only information I don't put away is the information about food. Sitting on the bed I read the information. Shit it recommends that I eat 5 -6 smaller meals per day and that I should always have some snacks with me.

"Christian, it looks like we are going to have to tell Gail sooner rather than later. There is too much of a risk if we don't, she may prepare something that I shouldn't have and I don't want to risk it."

"Yeah, I know. When do you want to tell her and Taylor? Taylor needs to be told so that he can do his job properly."

"How about we give Luke the night off and we tell them tonight."

He agrees. It then takes me a good 45 minutes to convince him to go to work. He wanted to spend the day at home with me. But all it would do is make Luke suspicious especially since he stayed home with me all day yesterday. I ask Gail to cook lasagne and steamed vegetables for dinner tonight and a chocolate cake for dessert.

 **Christian's POV**

As much as I wanted to stay home with Ana she is completely right about making Sawyer suspicious if I stay home again today especially since he has seen Ana and knows that she is not sick. Shit I am lucky I did come to work as I have a meeting with Krystal today. I am going to confront her about her past.

Krystal arrives and I ask her to take a seat.

"Krystal, I want you to be completely honest with you. I know about your drug habit before you were raped. There are numerous drug related police reports to prove it. Thankfully you came to your senses and enrolled into a drug rehab program. Does Elliot know about your past?"

"How did you find that out? No, Elliot doesn't know about it. It is not something I am proud of. You see when I was 14 years old my dad would make me smoke pot with him while mom was at work. It wasn't only pot though and my habit grew from there. When I was raped it was the wakeup call I needed. Since that day I have not touched any drugs and never will I do so ever again."

I am sitting in the chair totally speechless. What kind of father gives his 14 year old daughter drugs? I can see that she is telling the truth about never touching drugs again.

"Krystal, did you know that I fired your father for turning up to work high as a kite."

She gasps when she realises that I have figured out who her father is. There is a rather long silence before she speaks.

"Christian, I knew that you fired my dad when he turned up to work high as a kite but I was hoping that you wouldn't make the connection. I am sorry I wasn't honest about knowing who you were when we met but I didn't want to bring up my father and what he did."

How wouldn't I have made the connection when I seen him walk her down the aisle. I decide to try a different approach because I have my suspicions that her dad wouldn't think twice about using the grey name for his own gain.

"Krystal, when your father found out about Elliot, did he tell you to go make sure he started dating you and that you should try and get pregnant as soon as possible?"

"My father was rather happy when he found out I was dating Elliot. Yes he did tell me that I needed to make sure Elliot got me pregnant. What my family don't know is that I was raped. Since the rape I have not been intimate with a guy. Elliot and I decided that we are going to wait until our wedding night for our first time. I don't trust my father and I think he will use my connection to Elliot and your family for financial gain when he thinks he can get the most amount of money."

Wow Krystal actually has her father sussed out. After everything that she has just told me she deserves every bit of happiness and that happiness is with Elliot. There is no way that I will let her father destroy that happiness.

"You need to be totally honest with Elliot and tell him about how your dad got you into drugs. He may be a little angry at first but I know my brother and the anger will be directed at your dad. The love he has for you is something that Elliot has never had with anyone else. And I know he won't throw it away because of something your dad forced you into."

Now all I have to do is deal with the issue of her father at the wedding. We are going to have to keep Elliot away from her father. That is something Taylor and I will sort out.

"Christian, please don't let my horrible past stand in the way of my beautiful future. The night I was raped I vowed to turn my life around and I did turn my life around. I found a wonderful man that I love unconditionally and he means everything to me. You are right though I do need to tell Elliot about my past. Would you please be there for Elliot if he needs you? I will tell him over the weekend."

"Of course I will be there for him Krystal. Now regarding the wedding next weekend there will be at least 4 of my security personnel attending the wedding. They will be there strictly for Ana and my protection and will be wired."

"That is fine." She says as she stands to leave.

"Krystal, if Elliot asks why I wanted to see you tell him that I wanted to see you about having a few of my security personnel at the wedding. Goodbye Krystal."

 **Ana's POV**

It is so hard to concentrate when I can smell the chocolate cake cooking in the kitchen. Since it is nearly 5pm I shut down the computer and head to the kitchen. Not long after Christian and Taylor arrive home.

After dinner Christian goes to get Taylor and Gail while I get 4 serves of chocolate cake and put them in the lounge room. I am so nervous about telling them our news and I actually am feeling a little guilty that they know before our families but I understand why they should know. Christian squeezes my hand.

"Ana and I have some news that you both need to know about. Yesterday morning Dr Greene informed us that Ana is pregnant. Gail we have a list of things that Ana can and can't have, you will also need to purchase snacks so that Ana can take them to work with her. Taylor you need to make sure that Ana and the baby are protected."

Gail comes over and hugs us both and offers her congratulations. Taylor is smirking at us.

"Christian, Ana that is wonderful news. Is that what the secret meeting was about this morning?"

"Yes Taylor it was. But judging by your reaction just now you already knew and I want to know how."

"I seen the both of you on the lounge yesterday and you both had your hands resting on your stomach Ana. That is when I realised that Dr Greene was your OBY/GEN and I figured out you were pregnant. Then the secret visit to the hospital this morning and both of you had the biggest smiles on your faces when you came back to the car."

Christian and I are going to have to be careful when around other people that we don't rest our hands over my stomach too much. This weekend with daddy and the wedding next weekend could be rather interesting.

 **Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

Earlier in the week I asked dad to prepare the paperwork so that I can sign the Hardware store over to Ray. Dad has just dropped off the signed papers for the Hardware store. As of today the store now belongs to Raymond Steele. When I looked at the latest figures for the business I noticed that it is actually doing quite well. Ray has built it up in the short amount of time that he has been running it. He should be very proud of what he has achieved.

After dinner Ana can't keep her eyes open so I tell her to head to bed and I will wait up for Ray. When Ray arrives I tell him Ana is already in bed. We talk for a little while before he decides to head to bed. So I go join my wife in bed. She is lying on her side with her head on my pillow so I get undressed and climb into bed behind her.

"Goodnight my beautiful wife and goodnight precious baby."

 **Saturday**

Ray, Sawyer and I spend the morning fishing at Lake Sammamish. I had Taylor stay with Ana as I know that Ray and Sawyer have known each other for a long time. When we arrive home Ana has made us all sandwiches. After lunch we all sit in the lounge room and I decide to tell Ray about the Hardware store.

"Ray there is something we need to discuss about the hardware store."

"Is there a problem Christian?"

"No there isn't a problem. Actually the store has been doing exceptionally well." I take a deep breath and a rather big gulp of my drink before I continue. "When I purchased the hardware store, I always knew what I was going to do with it. Ray, I purchased the Hardware store and asked you to be manager knowing full well that when I married Ana I was going to sign it over to you."

"Why, Christian?"

"It is my way of saying thank you for allowing me to marry your amazing daughter. The papers have already been signed and as of yesterday you are the owner of the hardware store."

"Christian I am not sure I can accept the hardware store it is too much."

"Giving you the hardware store is nothing compared to what you have given me. Ana is worth a million times more to me than any hardware store. So please accept the store as my way of saying thank you for allowing me to marry your daughter."

 **Ana's POV**

I can see the tears forming in daddy's eyes when Christian tells him the hardware store is nothing compared to me. Daddy accepts the hardware store on the condition that when we have a son that he can leave the hardware store to our first born son. If only daddy knew how soon that could possibly be. Christian actually leaves daddy and me to talk in the lounge room for a few hours. I make sure to give daddy the few gifts that we purchased in Australia. Christian and I got one of the pictures of me feeding the tiger cub enlarged and framed for daddy. I can't help but giggle at daddy when he puts on the swagman hat with corks. Just before dinner Christian joins us again but I can tell something is bothering him. While daddy washes up for dinner I drag Christian into our bedroom.

"What is wrong Christian? And don't tell me it is nothing."

"I spoke to Krystal about her past and she is actually going to tell Elliot sometime this weekend and I am not sure how he is going to react."

Oh shit. "All you can do is be there for him when he needs you Christian."

Just then my phone alerts me to a text message.

*When is your dad going home Ana? Krystal*

*Tomorrow about 2pm. Why? Ana*

I don't get a response but I am guessing it has something to do with what Christian just told me.

"That was Krystal wanting to know when daddy is going home. I am guessing that she is going to wait until tomorrow afternoon to tell Elliot."

 **Sunday**

 **Elliot's POV**

I somehow manage to get to Christian's apartment building and Sawyer brings me up to the apartment before he sits me down in the lounge room. My mind is all over the place since Krystal and I spoke. I just needed to get out of there for a while to process everything. Christian comes in carrying 2 glasses and a bottle of something. He pours us a glass each before asking me what is wrong. How the hell am I going to tell him what I just found out?

 **Flashback to earlier**

" _Elliot, please sit we need to talk. There is something I need to tell you before we get married next weekend. It is something I should have told you ages ago but I didn't know how to tell you."_

 _What the hell is she on about? What has she been keeping from me?_

" _What is it Krystal?"_

" _Elliot, please know that I love you with every ounce of my body. I wish that my past never existed because I know that I am going to hurt you when I reveal my horrible past." She takes a deep breath and continues. "Elliot when I was 14 years old my father forced me to smoke pot with him while mom was at work. When he had friends over for a party he would give me pills which he called special lollies. This started my drug habit. My father was the one supplying me with drugs up until the day I was raped. When I was raped I vowed never to touch drugs again and I then enrolled myself into drug rehab and have been clean ever since. Elliot, please don't hate me because of my screwed up past that my father forced on me."_

 _I am totally shocked. What kind of monster forces his 14 year old daughter into drugs and then continues to feed them too her?_

" _Krystal, does your father still use drugs? Be honest with me please."_

" _Yes Elliot my father still uses drugs. That is why I don't visit my parents very often. I don't want to be reminded of what he got me into at age 14 and the drugs are the reason I was raped."_

" _You know that I don't like people who take drugs. How did I not see that your father was high while we were there?"  
_

" _Yes I know and that is why I was scared about telling you. The few times we have visited my parents, mom has made sure that dad didn't use while we were at the house. Since we stayed in motels he would get high after we left. Dad always has drugs stashed somewhere in the house. Mom loves him and doesn't care that he takes drugs."_

" _I am so fucking mad with your dad right now that I am not even sure I want him at our wedding. How could he do that to you?"_

" _You just said our wedding. Does that mean you are still going to marry me even after I kept this from you?"_

" _Krystal, I can't blame you for something that was forced onto you. I am glad you seen the error of your ways and enrolled yourself into rehab. Looking into your eyes I can see how sorry you are for keeping this from me. Also I can see that you are telling me the truth when you say you will never touch drugs again." I take a deep breath and continue. "There is a reason why I hate people who take drugs. My biological mother was a drug addict and she took drugs throughout her whole pregnancy. The social workers tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't. So when I was born I was drug dependant. It took the Doctors and Nurses a few months to finally ween me off of the drugs. I was then put up for adoption. When I was 16 Mom and Dad gave me my medical file which contained all the information about my mother and what her drug taking did to me. That is when I took a stance about drugs."_

" _Elliot, I love you but after what you just told me I will understand if you want to walk away."_

" _Krystal I love you more than you will ever know. There is NOTHING that will stop me from marrying you next weekend. I just need time to digest the information about your father and work out how I am going to handle having him at our wedding. Please can you give me some time to get my head around this? I am going for a drive to try and clear my head."_

 **End of flashback**

"Christian, can I ask a favour?"

"Ask me anything Elliot and I will see if I can help."

"Can you please organise some of your security guys for my wedding next weekend? I need to make sure certain guests are kept in line."

"Actually Elliot I had already spoken to Krystal about having Taylor, Sawyer and 2 of my other guys at the wedding any way so I will ask Taylor to organise a team of 4 men as well as himself and Sawyer for the event. Taylor and Sawyer will still be assigned to Ana and me but the others can be scattered throughout the venue. Can I ask who you are trying to keep in line?"

"That fucking low life scum that is Krystal's father. He forced her into drugs at 14. I am not sure I will be able to control myself if I find out that he is high at our wedding. That is where you security guys will come in. I want at least 2 assigned to him to ensure that he doesn't use any kind of drugs during the wedding ceremony and reception."

"Elliot I will make sure Taylor knows that 2 people are to be on him at all times."

"Thank you Christian. By the way where is your beautiful wife, my sister in law?"

"She is in our room reading a book. Hang on and I will go get her."

 **Christian's POV**

I am so fucking relieved that Krystal told Elliot and that the wedding is still happening. What Elliot doesn't know is that I will have Taylor organise 8 men. That way they can rotate so that her dad doesn't realise he is being watched. I can't help but smile when he asks about Ana. Going to our room I enter and tell her that everything is fine and that Elliot wants to see her.


	110. Chapter 110

**Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

Now that Ray has visited we are going to tell Sawyer about the pregnancy. Neither of us wanted to put Sawyer in the position where he had to lie to Ray. He can honestly tell Ray that he didn't know about the pregnancy when Ray was here over the weekend. The next time we see Ray will be when we announce that Ana is pregnant.

"Sawyer, there is something we need to discuss with you. It is regarding your job as Ana's CPO."

"Have I done something wrong and you are not happy with me as your CPO?"

"No Sawyer you have done nothing wrong. You are still Ana's CPO but you are now not only looking after her." I can see the look of confusion on his face. "Sawyer, Ana and I are expecting a baby. She is pregnant."

"Congratulations to you both. I am so happy for you." He shakes my hand and hugs Ana.

"Thank you Sawyer. Now you are not only protecting my wife but you are also protecting our unborn child. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mr Grey. I will do everything in my power to keep them safe."

"Thank you Sawyer."

"Yes thank you Luke. I trust you to keep us both safe."

"Sawyer the Doctor has told Ana to eat 5 – 6 smaller meals per day. You need to make sure she eats regularly while at work. There are snacks in her bottom draw so if she asks you to get her something to snack on you know where they are. Most days Ana will probably take lunch from here."

"Yes Sir."

Right on queue Gail hands Ana a container of fruit to snack on and a salad for lunch.

 **Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

Krystal has organised for our hair and makeup to be done in her suite at the Fairmont Hotel. Luke is situated outside the suite. When I stand up after getting my hair done I feel a little squeamish. Morning Sickness has shitty timing. Why couldn't it wait until tomorrow when it would have been just me and Christian?

"Ana, you look really pale maybe you should go lay down for a little while. The hairdresser can sort your hair out again later."

*I am not feeling crash hot. Ana*

*Give me 15 minutes and I will be there. Christian*

Krystal helps me into the bedroom so that I can lie down and wait for Christian. True to his word Christian arrives 15 minutes later and Krystal shows him into the bedroom.

"Ana you look so pale. Are you coming down with something?"

"No I am not coming down with something. Morning sickness has rather shitty timing."

Christian leaves the room and returns a few minutes later with some ginger ale and plain crackers. I feel a little better so I tell Christian he needs to go back to Elliot. He tells me that I need to text him if I start feeling unwell again.

Since I am not feeling the best Krystal's sister helps her get dressed. Krystal lets me rest in bed until the last possible minute, then I get dressed and my hair is touched up again before we leave for the ceremony.

The ceremony is beautiful. Elliot and Krystal are husband and wife. During the bridal party wedding photos I notice Taylor talking into his sleeve. Looking around I can't see Krystal's dad. Surely he isn't getting high at his own daughter's wedding.

After dinner I start to feel a little hot so I stand up and as I do I feel a little light headed. I really need some fresh air. As I walk towards the exit I feel dizzy then I feel myself falling.

 **Christian's POV**

FUCK Ana has just fainted. Luckily Taylor was close enough to grab her so that she didn't hit the floor. I rush to my wife and scoop her into my arms before carrying her back to the house. Mom is hot on my heels and rushes upstairs to get her bag. Ana comes to just as mom comes back into the room.

"Ana, you have just fainted. Are you feeling alright?"

"Grace, I just needed some fresh air and when I stood up I felt light headed. The next thing I know I am here with you and Christian."

Right at that moment I feel a wave of nausea. I put my hand over my mouth and rush to the bathroom. When I return I can see the look of concern on both of their faces.

"Ana you seem to have an upset stomach. I am going to give you something that will stop the nausea so that you can enjoy the rest of the night."

Christian looks at me then at Grace. Shit we are going to have to tell Grace because I am not going to take something that will harm our baby.

"Grace you can't give me anything."

"What do you mean I can't give you something?"

"You can't give me anything Grace because I am pregnant." I say rather softly.

Grace gasps rather loudly and looks between Christian and I.

"Congratulations to you both. I am guessing you aren't too far along."

"We only found our last week and wanted to keep it under wraps until I reached the 12 week mark. But obviously morning sickness has decided to kick in."

"Ana this explains a lot. I am guessing that you went of the birth control pill a month or 2 before the wedding."

"Yes I stopped taking it at the end of February."

"That explains the up and down moods before the wedding."

I nod my head. Grace gets me some ginger ale and ginger biscuits to help settle my stomach before she heads back to the reception. After 20 minutes I am feeling a lot better and head back outside.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana and I are both seated again at the table when I need to pee. Taylor comes with me. While in the bathroom one of the guys notifies Taylor that Krystal's father is on his way towards us. Taylor hides in the cubicle while I stand at the wash basin.

"OH look who we have here, it is Mr big shot CEO. I have been waiting for my chance to speak with you all day."

"I have nothing to say to you." I say as I finish washing my hands.

"You may not but I have a few things to tell you. When Krystal told me that she was dating Elliot I knew that she had hit the jackpot. I remember Elliot from when I worked at GEH but luckily for me he didn't remember me."

"Your point is?"

"Krystal came to me about 6 weeks ago and told me she was pregnant. My daughter has finally hit the jackpot all right. She is now Mrs Elliot Grey and is pregnant with his baby. No doubt the press would love a juicy story about how Krystal convinced Elliot Grey to marry her and then got pregnant to ensure that he won't leave her when he finds out about her past which she has kept from him. Since you are Mr Moneybags I am willing to make a deal with you. You give me $500,000 and I will not sell the story to the media. I will give you until the end of the night to make your decision. If you make the wrong decision then I go to the media tomorrow."

He has got to be fucking kidding me. Why would I pay him off? Thank fuck Taylor is in the cubicle and can hear all of this. When her father leaves Taylor comes out.

"Sir, we need to tell them what he is up to. I know Elliot is going to be pissed off but this needs to be dealt with now."

"Taylor can you please have Sawyer and Reynolds bring Ana, Elliot and Krystal into the house. I will tell them up there in private."

He talks into his sleeve then we head to the house. I am nervous as hell about having to tell Elliot and Krystal about the confrontation in the bathroom. When the three of them arrive Luke and Reynolds stand guard outside the door while Taylor is with us.

"Krystal and Elliot there is something I am going to tell you and neither of you are going to be happy."

I explain everything about the confrontation in the bathroom a few minutes ago. Elliot is absolutely fuming. Krystal just stands up and starts walking towards the marquee. All of us get up, except Ana, and follow her. I nod to Sawyer and he goes to Ana. Taylor and I are on either side of Elliot to make sure he doesn't attack Krystal's dad. But what unfolds next shocks us, especially Elliot.

Krystal walks up to her dad and taps him on the shoulder. When he turns around she punches him in the face. She punches him with enough force that he falls on his arse. Of course my security guys are rather helpful and they stand him back up for Krystal. She then slaps him before her mother asks what the hell she thinks she is doing. Elliot better not piss her off because she sure as hell can throw a punch.

"What I am fucking doing. Maybe you should ask that piece of shit standing in front of me what he has been DOING." She hisses

Before Krystal can say anymore Elliot and I show Krystal back out of the marquee and up to the house. I know this is something that needs to be dealt with in private so I have Taylor get the security guys to bring Krystal's parents to the rear deck of the house. Elliot and I manage to calm her down slightly before we allow her anywhere near her father again.

"You see mother dearest that piece of fucking shit sitting beside you just tried to blackmail Christian into giving him $500,000 at MY wedding. He claims that I told him that I am pregnant and he is going to sell the story to the tabloids along with other details if Christian doesn't give him the money."

I can see that her mother is totally shocked.

"I will confirm that I was approached in the rest room about this. What you don't realise you piece of shit is that we were not alone in that restroom and the whole conversation was recorded." I may have forgotten to tell Elliot and Krystal those details.

"Now let me make myself perfectly clear. I am NOT pregnant with Elliot's baby. There is no way that is possible because Elliot and I have not slept together. The reason for that is because I was violently raped one night after dad had given me some drugs before I went out drinking. You may remember I disappeared for a few months, the reason for that was because I enrolled myself into a drug rehab program. Since that night I never have touched drugs and I have completely changed my life around. He was going to tell the papers that I got pregnant deliberately so that when Elliot found out about my past he would stay with me because of the baby."

*SLAP* Krystal's mother just slapped her husband before saying a few choice words.

Standing up I tell Krystal's mother that she is quite welcome to stay but her husband is going to be escorted from the property. I then turn to him.

"You are going to be escorted from the property. If you go to the media you will find yourself in jail so fast that your head will spin. You see Judges in Seattle don't like people who try and blackmail others."

There is so much more I could say to that lowlife but I am not going to waste my breath.

As he goes to stand he looks at Ana who is standing beside me.

"Oh sweetheart you are one lucky girl to have snagged Mr Grey. What have you got over him to make him marry someone like you?"

Oh fuck he just didn't say that to my wife. I see the anger rising in Ana. This is not going to be pretty.

 **Ana's POV**

Krystal's father is looking at me then he speaks.

"Oh sweetheart you are one lucky girl to have snagged Mr Grey. What have you got over him to make him marry someone like you?"

My blood is boiling. What gives this prick the right to judge me? With everything I have I slap him across the face. The slap is so hard that his head moves.

"That you piece of shit is for speaking to me like that."

While he is rubbing his face I can see the perfect imprint of my hand on his face. When he least expects it I slap him again.

"That is for insinuating that I would need something over Christian for him to marry me. You know nothing about us."

I turn to Taylor. "Taylor, please make sure this piece of trash finds its way to the dumpster where it belongs." I say with a smirk on my face. Taylor must realise what I mean.

"Certainly Mrs Grey, I will make sure that your wishes are adhered to."

Christian, Elliot and Krystal are looking at me. All I can do is smile. Krystal's mom heads back to the reception along with Elliot and Krystal.

"Ana what did you mean when you said to Taylor about making sure he finds his way to the dumpster."

Taylor and I both laugh. "Literally that Christian, Krystal's father is on his way to a dumpster somewhere in Seattle."

Christian pulls me into his arms and kisses me deeply. I start feeling a little squeamish again so I pull away from Christian so I can sit down.

"Christian can you please get me some ginger biscuits and a glass of ginger ale."

Once I am feeling better we make our way back to the marquee. The rest of the night is perfect. Christian has organised a weeklong stay for them both at the Cayman Islands as our wedding gift to them. Then Elliot has planned another 2 weeks somewhere else.

 **Sunday**

Christian sent Taylor out early this morning to get ginger ale and ginger biscuits when I woke up feeling sick. I spend most of the morning resting in bed as the morning sickness is worse today. Christian keeps coming in and checking on me to see if I need any ginger ale. The biscuits are beside our bed.

After lunch Taylor finds us in the lounge room and tells us that he needs to speak to us about what happened with Krystal's father last night. Christian cringes and I can't help but giggle when I remember I told Taylor to put the piece of trash in the dumpster.

 **Taylor's POV**

Already this morning I have debriefed all of the security guys from last night. Reynolds confirmed that Krystal's father was left in a dumpster on the outskirts of Seattle. He also confirms that he returned to the motel early this morning. Krystal's mother is actually staying in a different motel.

"Sir, Reynolds dumped that piece of shit in a dumpster on the other side of Seattle. I can confirm he made it back to the motel this morning but he returned to an empty motel room as his wife actually checked herself into a different motel."

"Has he tried to contact the media Taylor?"

"No Mr Grey he has not attempted to contact anyone other than his wife. Welch is monitoring his outgoing calls. If I am completely honest Sir, I don't think he will go to the media especially since we have the recording of him trying to blackmail you."

It is true he isn't that stupid considering how reliant he is on drugs. If he gets locked up the drugs stop and the withdrawals will start. When Reynolds searched his motel room he found cannabis, cocaine and amphetamines.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana has gone to rest so I head to Taylor's office and tell Sawyer to meet me in my study in 10 minutes. When Sawyer enters he looks a little concerned.

"Sir, Is there something I need to know regarding Ana's pregnancy?"

"Ana has started suffering from morning sickness. She found that ginger biscuits and ginger ale help settle her stomach. I am looking into purchasing a little fridge that can sit in the corner behind your desk which can be stocked up with ginger ale for Ana also she can put her lunch in the fridge and not have to worry about other people's lunches contaminating hers."

"Is that all?"

"Actually no it isn't. Please keep a close eye on Ana as her fainting yesterday was because she felt light headed. Apparently it is something that can happen especially in the early stages of her pregnancy. Until further notice, always make sure that you use the shoulder strap for the laptop bag so that your hands are free in case Ana starts to get unsteady on her feet."

"Yes Sir. Please let me know if the fridge is going to be installed behind my desk so I can move the few things I have in that corner."

"I will let you know by lunch time tomorrow that way you will have time to move the things from the corner. If it is going to happen it will be in the office by Wednesday morning."

Sawyer leaves my study and I start researching little fridges. I find the perfect fridge and once Ana agrees to having the fridge in her office I will make sure it is delivered to GEH so that I can have it put in her office on Tuesday night.

Ana comes into my study when she wakes up and I move my chair back so she can sit on my lap.

"Why are you looking at fridges Christian?"

"I want to put a little fridge behind Sawyers desk in your office. That way you can keep your ginger ale and lunch in the fridge."

"How am I going to justify having the fridge in my office?"

"Easy Ana, Sawyer is not an employee of SIP so he is not entitled to use the lunch room facilities. If anyone asks you are to tell them that you have the owner's approval for the fridge for Sawyer."

Thankfully she agrees that having the fridge in her office will be better for her. We find a little fridge that is suitable. I write down the details so that Taylor can call them tomorrow and organise delivery to GEH. It will then be put in Ana's office at SIP on Tuesday night by Taylor.

 **Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

We have our appointment with Dr Greene this morning. Arriving at Dr Greene's office at 7:30am we are ushered into room and Dr Greene asks me a few questions before telling me to take my skirt off and lift my shirt so that she can perform another ultrasound. I am relieved that it isn't the transvaginal ultrasound this time.

The gel is cold on my belly. It doesn't take Dr Greene very long to find our baby. She is smiling then starts turning a few knobs. _Thump, thump, thump._

"Is that?"

"Yes that is your baby's heartbeat."

Holy hell I can't explain what I am feeling right now. Hearing the heartbeat makes me cry. Christian wipes the tears away and that is when I notice that he is a little choked up as well. After a few more minutes Dr Greene wipes my belly and tells me to get dressed and she will be back in a few minutes with 2 copies of the picture.

"Ana, hearing our baby's heartbeat is something I will never forget."

"I know what you mean."

Dr Greene returns with the pictures.

"Ana are you able to tell me the date your last period started?"

"Yes Dr Greene it was March 28th. The reason I remember is because I was cursing my period for arriving on that morning as I had a very big day at work that day."

"Ana, I would like to see you again in roughly 3 weeks. You will then be roughly 12 weeks pregnant."

Not thinking I ask if we can see her again on the Monday morning at the same time. She agrees and we leave.

Christian and Taylor drop Luke and I off at SIP for the day.


	111. Chapter 111

**Three Weeks Later**

 **Monday – Christian's Birthday**

I will be glad when I do not have to pee all the time. Climbing out of bed I realise that it is Christian's birthday. Christian is sprawled out on the bed with nothing covering his body. My eyes are focussed on his cock. Licking my lips I crawl back onto the bed and gently blow on the tip of his cock. Making sure I don't touch him in any way. As I expected his cock starts coming to life so I start flicking my tongue over the tip before taking the tip of his cock into my mouth. I suck and lick the tip before taking him all the way into my mouth. As I take him in and out of my mouth I run my tongue along his shaft as well as occasionally running my teeth along his shaft. Right at this moment I am not sure if Christian is awake or not. Christian is getting close as I can see his body tensing so that is when I press on his perineum and his release spurts into my mouth. As I take everything he has to give me I am startled when I hear

"FUCK ME Ana. Are you trying to kill me?"

Yep Christian is awake. He just said fuck me Ana so that is what I am going to do. As I sit up I look at Christian with a mischievous look in my eyes.

"What are you up to Ana?"

"Well you just said FUCK ME Ana so that is what I am going to do." I say as I straddle his hips and lower myself onto his cock. Slowly I start to move and Christian's hands start to move towards my boobs.

"Oh no you don't Mr Grey you only get to watch, there is no touching for you. Now put those hands down."

Reluctantly he puts his hands back on the bed as I continue riding him. I move my hands to my boobs and I start caressing them and tweaking my nipples.

 **Christian's POV**

I am watching Ana as she plays with her breasts as she rides me. She glides her right hand down her body until it reaches her folds. I can't help but watch her hand that is now at her pussy. Gently she starts rubbing 2 fingers against her clit. My eyes are glued to her pussy I watch her riding me while pleasuring herself this is pure fucking heaven. We are both close so she applies a bit more pressure to her clit which makes her walls tighten around me and that sends me over the edge, followed by Ana a few seconds later. She leans down and kisses me so passionately.

"Happy Birthday Christian"

"Thank you Ana. What a perfect way to start my birthday."

"Yes and you can thank our little one for your early morning wake up call."

"Thank you little one. I am guessing you needed to pee and that is why you are awake."

"Yes I needed to pee."

Ana must start to feel sick because she sits up rather quickly and gets out of bed and rushes to the bathroom. I quickly follow her into the bathroom. When I know she is ok I go to the kitchen for some ginger ale and ginger biscuits. Ana is back in bed when I return. After the ginger ale and biscuits she snuggles against me and we drift back off to sleep.

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up to the sound of the alarm. We have both taken today off. It took me a little while to convince Christian to take today off. Today is going to be rather full on even though we aren't at work. We have our appointment with Dr Greene first thing, then I have organised a surprise for Christian and tonight we are having his family over for dinner.

Luke is taking us to our appointment with Dr Greene. Taylor told Christian that there was something he needed to deal with urgently so he couldn't take us. What Christian doesn't know is that Taylor is really doing something for me.

Both Christian and I are amazed at how much our little one has grown in 3 weeks. It is a couple of days before 12 weeks but Christian and I wanted our scans to be on a Monday. Dr Greene takes some measurements and we ask for 10 copies of the picture today. Going by the start of my last period Dr Greene tells us that I am due January 2nd.

When we arrive home I give Taylor a copy of the scan so that he can have it couriered to daddy for the reveal tonight. We are going to call him just before Christian's family arrive for dinner to celebrate Christian's birthday.

I tell Christian to change into something comfortable as we are heading back out. Taylor returns and nods to let me know that everything is in the car so we are ready to go whenever. Arriving at the Marina Christian's eyes light up when he realises we are taking The Grace out. Mac has her all ready to go once we are onboard. Taylor and Luke are in the other boat following us so that Mac can join them once we are anchored. Today I want to have a picnic lunch with my husband. I put the cold items in the fridge.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana has surprised me with a trip out on the water. Once we are anchored Mac joins Taylor and Sawyer on the other boat. They are close enough if we need help but far enough away that they aren't disturbing us. Ana comes back on deck in her bikini and her shorts carrying a snack for her and a cold drink for both of us. Today is perfect for being out on the water. Ana and I go for a swim before lunch.

The picnic lunch that Gail prepared is delicious. She has even made sure that there are plenty of snacks for Ana. After a relaxing day on the water Mac takes us back to the marina. So far today my birthday has been perfect. I told Ana not to get me anything for my birthday because all I wanted today was to see our baby that is the best present I could receive today.

I can't help but smile thinking about the scan this morning.

"What has you smiling Mr Grey?"

"That would be my present from this morning. Also I can't wait for our families to find out tonight. Mia is going to be so excited maybe I should get Taylor to get us some earplugs."

"I agree about Mia. But I will admit that I am a little worried about everyone's reactions."

"Don't be worried Ana. Ray loves you and my family all adore you. They will all be happy for us."

 **Ana's POV**

Once we are back at Escala we head for a shower. Wrapping my arms around him I pull my body against him and whisper in his ear that I want him. Christian's hand moves to my folds and my wetness there tells him just how ready I am for him. He slips 2 fingers into me and I can't help but moan. Christian's lips are on mine. Taking Christian in my hand I stroke him a few times until he hardens in my hand. Using my other hand I remove his fingers from me and rub the tip of his cock between my folds coating it with my juices before guiding him inside me. Christian gently moves us so that I am against the shower wall. He starts moving and it doesn't take long for my body to respond. I can feel myself building as I leave kisses along Christian's chest and neck. My hands are in his hair. His hand has made its way to my nipple and he tweaks my nipple which brings me right to the edge. I can sense that Christian is close so I take his earlobe between my teeth and Christian tweaks my nipple just as I bite down on his earlobe and we both cum together. Christian wraps his arms around me and lifts me slightly so that he can move us so that we stand under the cascading shower. Neither of us wants to break our connection but we know that we have a few things left to do before we call my dad and Christian's family arrive. We wash each other before getting out of the shower and get dressed.

I tell Christian to go sit out on the balcony and I will be there in a few minutes. Quickly I put the scan photos in the bottom of the boxes and put the shirts back on top. I join Christian out on the balcony. We relax and enjoy the lemonade that Gail made earlier. Taylor comes out and reminds us that everyone is due to arrive in 30 minutes. So we head to the lounge room and I call daddy and put him on speaker phone.

"Hello Daddy."

"Hello Ray."

"Hello Annie and Christian. I received something from you today but there was a note on the package not to open it."

"That is why we are calling daddy. Can you please get the package and put your phone on speakerphone. You will need both hands to open the package"

"Ok I have the package and you are on speakerphone."

"Open the package." We both say together.

There is rustling coming through the phone as Daddy is taking the box out of the package.

"Annie, Christian why did you send a shirt?"

"Daddy, have a closer look at the shirt."

There is silence until I hear daddy gasp.

"I'd rather be fishing with my grandchild." There is a long pause. "Are you telling me you are having a baby?"

"Yes daddy you are going to be a granddad. Look in the bottom of the box there is a photo of our little one that was taken this morning."

"Congratulations Annie and Christian. Baby girl you have made me so happy."

We talk with daddy for a few more minutes before we end the call because Christian's family will be arriving in a few minutes. Before he hangs up he tells us he will come and visit in a few weeks time.

 **Christian's POV**

I think we have made Ray's night when he realised Ana is pregnant. Now it is time to for my family to arrive. Ana and I place the gift boxes on the table. There is even a box for each of us so it doesn't look suspicious. We head back to the lounge room to wait everyone's arrival. Mom, dad and Mia arrive first, Grandfather and Grandma and then Elliot and Krystal arrive. Mia wants me to open her gift right now. Thankfully Gail announces that dinner is about to be served so we all head to the dining room. During dinner I tell my family about the trip out on The Grace that Ana surprised me with. Ana's hand is resting on my leg and I know she is nervous about what is about to happen.

"As everyone can see there is a box in front of everyone. On the count of 3 we want you all to open your boxes."

Everyone has their box in front of them and Ana and I count to 3.

 **Carrick's POV**

I open the box and find a shirt and I am a little confused. Grace whispers to me to unfold the shirt. As I unfold the shirt I see the message 'Granddad in Training'. Shit Christian and Ana are having a baby. This is a perfect way for Ana and Christian to tell us the good news.

Grace's reaction to the news surprises me a little it is like she already knew. I think back to recent events and remember about Ana fainting at Elliot's wedding. Grace went to check on Ana but when she came back she said Ana was feeling unwell. For the rest of the evening Christian was never too far from Ana. Ana must have told Grace then and I know how important confidentiality is to Grace so I understand why she didn't tell me. When Grace helped Ana that night Ana was her patient not her daughter in law.

"Why did you buy us shirts?"

"Have a closer look at the shirt Mia."

Maybe that wasn't my smartest move. Mia is so excited she puts on her shirt and rushes to Christian and Ana. Grace squeezes my hand as I congratulate Christian and Ana.

"There is something else in the box." Ana tells us.

Looking in the box I see the scan photo and I see that today's date is on the photo. Everyone is now sitting at the table with their shirts on. Ana and Christian haven't opened there boxes yet.

 **Elliot's POV**

Shit this explains a lot regarding Krystal and my wedding day. I remember that Christian went to see Ana for a little while because she wasn't feeling well. Krystal told me later that Ana was rather pale and she actually made Ana lay down. Ana also fainted during our wedding reception, I wonder if they actually knew at our wedding that Ana was pregnant. Either way I am so happy for them both.

 **Ana's POV**

All of the shirts for Christian's family have '(title) in Training' on the front of the shirt. Christian wasn't joking about Mia's reaction.

Christian's Grandmother has the biggest smile on her face and the happiness tears are streaming down her cheeks. I never realised that she would react this way. Obviously the news about her first Great-Grandchild means a great deal to her.

What Christian doesn't realise is I had a shirt made up for the both of us.

"Christian I think it is time that we open our boxes."

He looks at me a little puzzled before he takes his box and we open them. The look on Christian's face is what I expected. Glancing up I can see that Mia is actually recording Christian and I mouth 'thank you' to her. Christian's shirt reads _'Baby Grey's Daddy in Training'_ and mine has _'Baby Grey's Mommy in Training'_.

Gail enters the dining room carrying a chocolate birthday cake. She is followed by Taylor and Sawyer. Everyone sings happy birthday to me. Once the cake is cut we all enjoy the cake Gail made as we sit in our shirts. Then we head back to the lounge room so that Christian can open his gifts.

 **Christian's POV**

I didn't realise Ana got us a shirt each but I can't help but smile when I see what message is on my shirt. Yes, I am a Daddy in Training. Our little one means so much to me already.

Mia again insists that I open her gift first which is an enlarged family photo from our wedding. I don't remember seeing this photo in amongst the photos from the photographer.

"Mia, how did you get this photo?"

"Greg was taking photos and I found this photo and I knew that you would really like it so I got it enlarged so that you can hang it in your office or study."

"Can I please get a USB stick with the photos Greg took at our wedding Mia? Judging how fantastic this photo is I have no doubt there will be more gems like this in amongst the photos he took."

Mom and dad as usual have gotten me a new watch. Elliot and Krystal got me a really nice leather wallet and a few novelties from their honeymoon. My grandparents have gotten me a custom made miniature whiskey barrel.

Ana also gives me gift box which has 3 smaller presents inside a set of baby feet cufflinks, a photo frame that will fit the scan photo in. It will sit beside our wedding photo that is on my desk. Lastly Ana got me a sparkplug aeroplane paperweight.

Eventually everyone leaves and I can see that Ana is tired so I carry her to bed and help her undress before climbing into bed beside her.

 **Tuesday**

 **Christian's POV**

I have the photo frame with the scan from yesterday on my desk beside the photo of our wedding. Whenever I have a free moment I just sit and look at our little one. I am startled when someone knocks on my door. It is Ros for the meeting she scheduled with me.

Ros is giving me a run down on a company that she thinks would flourish under GEH's guidance. My eyes are focussed on the photo of our little one as I listen to Ros. I must not answer Ros when she asks me a question because she picks up the photo frame and turns it around. Her jaw drops open and her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"Christian is this, what I think it is?"

"Ros yes it is what you think it is. Ana and I are having a baby. We are keeping it very low key. Only our families know." I say with the biggest smile on my face

"Congratulations Christian. I can tell by the smile on your face that you are very happy about having this baby. How is Ana coping so far?"

"Ana has suffered some morning sickness but she found that ginger ale and ginger biscuits help settle her stomach. Also she fainted at Elliot and Krystal's wedding."

I discuss with Ros that I will only be doing day trips until further notice. Any overnight or long distant trips she will need to do. If my attendance is required then whoever the meeting is with will be flown to Seattle using the GEH Jet. There is no way that I am leaving Ana and our little one.

We finish talking about the company that our meeting was about. I agree that it is something that we should indeed look into further. Ros tells me she will start asking more questions and request the financial reports for the last year so that Legal and Accounts can go over the reports.

After our meeting I am looking at the pictures on my desk and I realise that the media hasn't realised that Ana and I are married. We have been married for just over 2 months. I know that we won't be able to keep it hidden forever but at the moment for Ana and our little ones safety there will be no announcement.


	112. Chapter 112

**Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

Thank goodness today is a light day at SIP. Our little one is playing havoc. I am already on my 3rd can of ginger ale to try and alleviate the morning sickness. Nothing seems to be working today. Luke continually asks if I am alright. I am going to give it until lunch time to settle and if it doesn't I am going to go home. My phone starts to ring and it is Christian.

"Hi Ana, are you ok?"

"Hi Christian, I am guessing Luke contacted you or Taylor about me not feeling well."

"Yes he did. Why don't you go home? Surely Miss Seat and Steph can manage without you in the office. You can work from home just as good as you work from the office. At least at home you can work from bed and not have to be concerned about anyone finding out you are pregnant."

"Christian, I am going to see how I feel at lunch time. If I am still feeling this bad then I will go home."

"Ana, you may need to tell Miss Seat what is going on so that she understands why you need to be at home. Maybe you could work half days at the office until the morning sickness goes. It seems to be at its worst in the mornings so you could work from 12:30pm – 5pm at SIP each day."

After a few more minutes we hang up. Actually what Christian suggested is a good idea. I try and do some work, but I can't shake the nausea. Using the phone on my desk I call Jodie and ask her to come to my office. While I wait I shut down the laptop and pack it into the carry bag.

When Jodie enters my office I see the look of concern on her face.

"Ana are you feeling alright? You are rather pale."

"Actually, that is why I asked you to come to my office. I am feeling unwell and I am going to head home. But before I leave I need to explain a few things."

"Why would you need to explain that you are sick? You can't help it Ana."

"Jodie, I am roughly 12 weeks pregnant and I am suffering from morning sickness. I have been hiding it but it has gotten worse these last few days. Since I seem to suffer the worst of it in the morning I want to work from 12:30pm – 5pm every day here at SIP. That is until the morning sickness disappears."

"Ana congratulations to you and Christian. If you would prefer Ana you could work 12:30pm – 5pm Monday, Wednesday and Fridays and the rest of the time work from home. But I only want you working from home when you feel well enough to. Don't push yourself Ana. Your unborn baby is your main priority, SIP will still be here and I am quite capable of looking after it."

"Thank you Jodie I actually like your proposal and I think I might try that for the next week or so. How am I going to explain the change in circumstances to Steph?"

Jodie tells me to leave that up to her. I stand to walk Jodie out of my office and I feel light headed and feel myself falling. Luke catches me but then everything goes black.

 **Sawyer's POV**

Ana is really looking pale when she stands up so I also stand and walk closer to her desk. Without warning Ana is falling. I get to her in 2 steps and catch her before hits the floor. Gently I lower Ana to the floor and tell Miss Seat to get me my phone off of my desk so that I call Mr Grey.

"Grey"

"Sir, you need to get to Seattle Grace immediately. Ana has just fainted and I am going to take her to the hospital."

"I am leaving my office now and on my way I will call my mom and have her meet you at the rear entrance to the hospital."

"Yes Mr Grey." I hang up the phone and check on Ana. She is starting to come to.

"Miss Seat, can you please collect Ana's purse and phone then come with us so that you can sit with Ana while I drive to the hospital. Ana I am going to carry you to the car and we are going to the hospital. Mr Grey is going to meet us there."

I scoop Ana into my arms and start to carry her from the office with Miss Seat following. She tells Steph that Ana is unwell and will not be returning back to work today.

 **Christian's POV**

I am in the middle of a rather important meeting with Ros and the senior management team from the timber yard in Portland when my phone rings.

"Grey" I say rather abruptly.

"Sir, you need to get to Seattle Grace immediately. Ana has just fainted and I am going to take her to the hospital."

"I am leaving my office now and on my way I will call my mom and have her meet you at the rear entrance to the hospital."

Fuck I need to be with Ana. I stand up and tell Ros that it is an emergency and I have to leave. She must realise that it must be Ana and she just nods at me. I rush towards the elevator and texting Taylor telling him we are leaving immediately. Taylor is waiting for me when I get off the elevator. I wait until we are in the car before I tell Taylor what is going on.

"Taylor we need to get to Seattle Grace immediately. Ana has fainted again. Sawyer is on route to the hospital as we speak." I tell him then I call Mom.

"Mom, Ana has fainted again. Sawyer is driving her to the hospital. Can you please meet them at the rear entrance to the hospital? I will be there as soon as I can."

"Christian, I am on my way to the rear entrance now. I will take good care of her until you arrive."

"Thanks mom."

I am so relieved that mom is on duty. She will take good care of Ana until I get there. Also she will make sure Ana is put in a private room away from prying eyes. The media finding out that Ana is at the hospital is the last thing that we need at the moment.

My mind is racing with different scenarios as to why Ana fainted again. Is there something wrong with the little one? Could she be suffering from something other than morning sickness?

Taylor and I arrive just as Luke is about to help Ana from the car. I tell him that I will help Ana. Scooping her up in my arms I walk with her towards the rear entrance. I tell Luke to drive Miss Seat back to SIP and collect Ana's things before returning to Escala.

 **Ana's POV**

Grace shows us to a private room and we wait for the Doctor. The Doctor checks me over and tells me that my blood pressure is a little low and he explains that is what will have caused me to faint. He asks me what I was doing prior to fainting. I explain that I had been sitting at my office desk and was about to leave work because I was feeling unwell because of the morning sickness.

The Doctor tells us that I need to be more careful when I stand after I have been sitting or lying down for a long period of time. He also tells me if I start to feel light headed that I am to sit or lie down immediately and have someone fetch me a drink and something to eat as my blood sugar levels may be low. What I was a little surprised about was he said that getting to warm can also cause the dizziness and light headedness.

Dr Greene is called to the room and she does a scan using a mobile ultrasound machine and Grace is still in the room, when Dr Greene lets us listen to the heartbeat.

"Grace, please come and see our little one."

Grace stands beside Christian and has a look at the screen. I can see a few tears trickling down Grace's cheek. Reaching for her hand I squeeze it gently.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. This is something I will not forget for a very long time. It is one thing to see the picture but to hear the heartbeat and actually see the little one on the screen is perfect."

Once we are free to leave Grace tells us that she will drop by Escala on her way home later. On the way home Christian tells Taylor that both vehicles need to have a supply of healthy snacks in them by this afternoon.

I head straight to our room where I lay down so that I can rest as I am feeling a little tired after everything that has happened today. Christian sits on the bed beside me watching me. I realise that he is worried about me and that is why he isn't leaving.

"Christian, I am feeling a lot better, so you can go back to work. Gail will be here to keep an eye on me and if I start feeling worse I will call you."

"Ana, I am not going back to the office. I can work from my study. You and our little one are my main priority at the moment. Ros is quite capable of handling everything at GEH."

"Can you please get me my phone so that I can call Jodie and tell her that we are fine. She will probably be a little worried since I had just told her I was pregnant."

"I will call her while you rest in bed. When I return, I will bring you something to eat and a glass of ginger ale."

I was so scared when I fainted because I thought there was something really wrong with our little one. At least now I know what to do if I feel light headed or dizzy. I start thinking about when our little one arrives.

Christian returns with my ginger ale and a bowl of fresh fruit. My eyes are getting rather heavy so I ask Christian to lay down with me. But first I need to strip off since so that I don't overheat. Christian also strips down and I snuggle into his side and rest my head on his chest and fall asleep.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana falls asleep rather quickly. Sleep doesn't find me and after 30 minutes I gently climb out of bed, get dressed and head to my study to allow Ana to sleep. I call Ros to find out what happened when I left the meeting. Then I start responding to the emails that I have received. She has been asleep for nearly 2 hours when Taylor notifies me that mom is on her way up to the apartment. Gently I climb onto the bed and kiss Ana. She starts to stir.

"Wake up Ana, we have a visitor."

"No visitors." She mumbles.

"Ana it is mom. She said she stop by on her way home remember."

Reluctantly Ana gets up and puts some clothes on and we go greet mom.

 **Grace's POV**

While I wait for Christian and Ana I keep replaying what happened during Ana's ultrasound today over and over in my mind. Hearing that little heartbeat and seeing the baby on the screen was wonderful. I wish that Carrick had of been there to hear the heart beat. Christian and Ana come into the lounge room. Ana looks a lot better than she did earlier. I need to tread lightly but I think it would be best for Ana if she took the rest of the week off work.

"Ana, you said earlier that your morning sickness has gotten worse these last few days."

"Yes Grace, it has."

"Would you consider taking the rest of the week off work and allow yourself to rest."

"Grace, it seems that our little one is playing havoc on my body. Before my trip to the hospital Christian and I discussed about reducing my hours until after the morning sickness passes. But I agree that I should actually take the rest of the week off and reassess the situation on Monday morning."

I am relieved when Ana agrees to take the rest of the week off work to allow her body to rest. No doubt Christian will be working from home for the rest of the week. I think today has really scared him.

After I leave the apartment I call Carrick and tell him I am on my way home.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian gets me my phone so I can call Jodie and tell her that I am not going to be working for the rest of the week and I will reassess the situation on Monday morning and determine if I return to work on Monday or not. While I am at it I tell her that I will only be working Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays 12:30pm – 5pm at the office and the rest of the time I will be working from home. There is no way am I going to put work ahead of mine or the little ones health. Christian disappears while I am on the phone to Jodie.

I can smell chocolate cake cooking in the oven and head straight to the kitchen. Christian isn't far behind me.

"Gail, please tell me that chocolate cake is for dessert tonight?"

"Actually Ana they are chocolate muffins and they will be ready in a few minutes."

Both Christian and I sit at the breakfast bar and wait for the chocolate muffins to come out of the oven and cool slightly. Christian tells me that he is going to work from home for the rest of the week. I know it is useless trying to convince him otherwise. Maybe by Friday I can convince him to work from GEH instead of the study.

After dinner I realise that we still haven't done anything with the house. Christian and I need to start organising the house to be renovated so that we are living there before our little one arrives. The building of the cottages and boathouse needs to get started as soon as possible. We need to have a meeting with Elliot so that we can discuss it with him.

"Christian, we need to start thinking about having the house renovated and the cottages to be built."

"Ana you are right we really do need to get the ball rolling. I will speak to Elliot."

"Let's sort out what we want over the weekend and speak to him in the next few weeks."

 **Friday**

Finally I have convinced Christian to go into GEH for a few hours today. My morning sickness has calmed down and the light headedness is non-existent. Gail and Luke will be here if I need help and also Grace has told me to call her at anytime if I have any concerns. These last few days all I have done is read books from the library and rested. Since Christian has gone to work I convince Gail to cook me some more chocolate muffins. She agrees and I head to the lounge room and lay down to read my book. Once they are cooled down I can't help myself, I eat 2 of the chocolate muffins. Thankfully so far I haven't reacted to any food smells. But I know that the time will come when the little one reacts to the smell of something.

When Christian gets home at 3pm he gets the floor plans for the house along with pen and paper so we can start writing down the alterations we want to make to the house. We also need to outline what we want each cottage to contain. Christian can do whatever he likes for the boathouse as he knows what is needed.

 **Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

The nausea is really bad today. Ginger ale and ginger biscuits are not even settling my stomach. If it doesn't settle soon I won't be going to Bellevue for dinner. Thankfully it settles enough and we drive to Bellevue for dinner with Christian's family. As we walk into the sitting room the smell of the roast wafts through the house. I cover my mouth and make a bee-line for the bathroom. It looks like someone doesn't like the smell of whatever that is cooking. When I return I am still a little green around the gills.

"Grace, what are you cooking?"

"I have a leg of Lamb roasting in the oven."

"It seems like I have found the first smell that I react to while pregnant."

Grace offers to cook me a pork chop to go with the vegetables for dinner which I am grateful for. I am not sure I could handle eating the lamb. It is going to be hard enough sitting at the table while everyone else eats the lamb. I excuse myself so I can go outside and get some fresh air.

A little while later Christian comes outside with a glass of ginger ale. I shuffle forward in the deck chair so that he can sit behind me. As I lean back against him his arms wrap around my waist and his hands are positioned over my belly. Christian is so protective of our little one already.

"Christian, I am not sure I am right to go back to work tomorrow. I don't want the staff at SIP to know. Jodie knows and I am thinking about telling Steph."

"How about you see how you are feeling in the morning. If you feel sick then stay at home and work from bed. I am sure Miss Seat will understand. Ana it is up to you if you tell Steph. I know you and Steph get on really well and she trusts you enough with her secret."

Christian is right Steph does trust me otherwise she would never have confided in me about being the author of Jackie's Curse. When I go back to work I am going to tell Steph about the little one.

* * *

A/N: There will be a delay of a day or so for the next chapter. Between visitors and fires, not much writing getting done today. I will update as soon as I can. Seat88


	113. Chapter 113

**A/N:** _My apologies is the description of the house has changed slightly. I have gone back through the chapters and can't find the original description of the house Christian surprised Ana with._

 _Fire all sorted. Somehow the bushland up the road caught alight. My place is fine but the people just up the road came close to losing there house it came right up to there driveway._

* * *

 **Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

 **Flashback to Wednesday**

Finally the nausea has settled down and I return to work at SIP but on the reduced hours that I had discussed with Jodie last week after my trip to the hospital. I ask Steph into my office so that I can tell her my news.

"Steph, Can you please come into my office."

"Yes Ana"

"Steph, Christian and I are having a baby. Our little one has been playing havoc on my body. Last week, when Luke carried me out of the office, I had fainted and he was taking me to the hospital to get me checked over."

"Congratulations Ana. How is this going to work with Jodie going on maternity leave soon?"

I explain to Steph that Jodie will be training her to do my job as Editor and I will be Acting Head of SIP while she is on leave. Well that is the plan unless I have issues with my lower back. I am hoping that the issues Dr Hayes spoke about don't happen.

 **End of Flash back**

Christian and I go to the house so that we can check on it and look around again to make sure our plans for the house will work. Gail has come along as well so that she can look at the house and tell us of any changes that she thinks needs to be done to make her jobs easier. Immediately Gail notices that there isn't enough cupboard space in the kitchen. There is a lot of wasted space on the other side of the breakfast bar so we are going to have Elliot install more cupboards.

For the main house we want Elliot to knock a few walls out down stairs to open up a few of the rooms. The bedroom beside Christian's study downstairs will be transformed into Taylor's security office. Also the bedroom beside the nursery will be converted into a library/study for me. In our bathroom there are only a few changes that need to be done. We are going to swap the positions of the bath and shower. That way the shower will be able to easily accommodate both of us at once. The current shower is a little small. I have found the perfect bath for our bathroom and Christian agrees that it will be perfect.

I still want to go ahead and have the enclosed balcony with external enclosed stairwell to downstairs, so that we can access our room and the baby's room without having to go all the way through the house. Both levels will be enclosed using floor to ceiling glass like at Escala. The balcony area outside our bedroom will be left open and bi-fold doors will be installed to enclose the rest of the balcony. Having our end of the balcony open will allow the breeze to flow into our room. Also we can open the doors and allow the air to flow all along the balcony and into the nursery. There will be a security door at the top of the stairs restricting access to the upstairs balcony. It also gives us another way to exit the house in the case of an emergency. The area underneath the balcony will also be enclosed and used as a sun room.

When we return home we speak with Gail and Taylor about their cottage. Gail actually tells us that she has found a cottage design that she likes and it has everything that they want. They want Sophie to be able to visit as much as possible. The cottage design that Gail has found includes 2 bedrooms and an office for Taylor. Gail explains that it is a prebuilt home which means it is made offsite and then relocated to the property. Christian actually likes that idea and asks Gail for the website so that we can look into it for the other cottage.

We are going to position the cottages so that they are not on the side of the house where our bedroom is as I want complete privacy when Christian and I are on our balcony. The second cottage will be 3 bedrooms that Luke will share with other security personnel when required. Both cottages will have a back patio area that will face the water.

 **Christian's POV**

After really sitting down with Ana and talking about the house there isn't really that much that we want to change structure wise. Of course there are some parts of the house need to be modernised.

 **List of Changes to the Main house:**

Balcony off our bedroom and the nursery (enclosed and secured).  
Create sunroom when balcony is enclosed  
Renovate our bathroom  
Remove 3 walls downstairs to open up the lounge room and the dining room/ kitchen area  
Install glass doors in lounge room that open out into sun room  
Install glass doors that open out onto the rear patio  
Extend rear patio  
Install skylights in all the upstairs bathrooms  
Convert downstairs bedroom into Security Office  
Convert bedroom beside nursery into a library/ study for Ana  
Solar hot water systems to be installed  
Solar panels are to be installed on the roof to help reduce electricity use in the house.  
Energy efficient appliances  
Extra cupboards to be installed in kitchen for Gail  
All bedrooms to be repainted

That should keep Elliot and his crew busy for awhile. I hope Elliot is able to start the renovations in the next few weeks so that the house is completed by Ana's Birthday which is roughly 10 weeks away.

We are trying to have as much natural light in the house as possible. I hate having to turn lights on during the day. Thankfully my study and the bedroom which we are turning into a library/study for Ana have great big bay windows that will allow a lot of natural light in.

Gail's suggestion about using a prebuilt home for the cottages actually makes sense. It will reduce the amount of work for Elliot which means he can solely focus on the main house before starting on the boathouse. I was actually going to defer the building of the boathouse but if we use these kit homes then Elliot's crew will have time to do the boathouse as well. After looking at the website Ana and I both agree that using the kit cottages is the best option. We still have input on what materials are used and the overall look of the cottage. It just means that all of the construction is done offsite before being moved to the sound. I will make a few calls on Monday about the prebuilt cottages. If they can guarantee that they will be finished and delivered onsite by September 3rd then we will go that way. It looks like they take care of everything. I know that outsourcing is not ideal but I really think in the time frame that we have that it is the only option I have if I want everything finished to surprise Ana for her birthday.

After Ana and I have made our final decisions about the house and boathouse I call Elliot and ask him to meet with us tomorrow at the Sound. For the boathouse I have decided I want a similar design to the boathouse at Bellevue but I want to have a deck upstairs that overlooks the water.

 **Ana's POV**

After Christian and I have finished discussing the house on the sound I am feeling a little tired. Thankfully today the nausea has been to a minimum but I am rather tired instead. If this tiredness keeps up I might have to speak with Dr Greene to see if there is something wrong.

"Christian will you join me for a rest. I know I sleep better when your arms are around me."

"Anything for you baby. You go ahead and I will join you in a few minutes. I just want to put these papers in my study."

Once in our room I strip down to my panties and put on one of Christian's t-shirts before climbing into bed. Christian strips to his boxers and joins me. Snuggled up in Christian's arms it doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

 **Christian's POV**

I really do hope for Ana's sake that our little one settle's down soon so that the nausea and tiredness subsides. Ana should be enjoying this time not cuddling up to a pillow or a toilet bowl. If Ana's constant tiredness doesn't stop before our next appointment with Dr Greene I will be asking if there is something wrong. Surely Ana shouldn't be this tired all the time. Watching Ana sleep and listening to her breathing lulls me to sleep.

I didn't sleep long but Ana is still asleep. Gently I roll Ana onto her back so that I can go to the bathroom. Lying on my side I position myself so that my head is propped up near Ana's tummy so that I can look at her tummy as I talk to our little one. Gently I place my hand on Ana's tummy.

"Hello, our little one. I am your daddy and I love you and your beautiful mommy very much. At the moment you seem to be giving you mommy a hard time. Can you please ease up a little? Before meeting your mommy I never thought I could love someone as much as I love her. If your mommy didn't come into my life I know that I would never have thought about having children. But your mommy changed me, the day she crashed into my life. Little one the day that we found out about you both of us were terrified that the Doctor was going to tell us that the test was negative because of the look on her face. I was absolutely gutted until I actually heard the Doctor say the words 'you are pregnant' to your mommy I was so happy. The only time I have been happier was the day I married your mommy."

I stop because I thought I seen Ana move. After a few moments I don't see any movements so I continue.

"You are loved so much already and you aren't even born yet. Little one I will do everything in my power to protect you and your mommy. Taylor and Sawyer will also make sure that you are both safe. Sawyer is already taking care of you. He was the one who made sure your mommy was taken to the hospital after she fainted. Both of them would do anything to make sure you both of you are protected."

Gently I move my t-shirt that Ana is wearing. "I love you, our little one." I say before kissing her tummy.

"Mommy loves you and daddy as well, our little one." She says as she places her hand over mine.

"How long have you been awake, Ana?"

"Long enough to hear you tell our little one how much they are loved already Christian. You are right though Christian our little one is loved by so many already."

 **Ana's POV**

I can hear a voice and I am not sure where it is coming from. Am I dreaming or am I actually waking up.

"The only time I have been happier was the day I married your mommy." That is Christian talking. Who is he talking to? Then I realise he must be talking to our little one. But then he stops so I make sure I don't move and after a few moments he continues talking to our little one. I can feel his hand on my belly. When I felt him move the t-shirt and heard him tell our little one that he loves them before kissing my belly I know that I need to respond.

"Mommy loves you and daddy as well, our little one." I say as I place my hand over his. A lonely tear trickles down my cheek. This moment is perfect.

 **Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

I decide to meet with Elliot on my own at the house on the sound. Mia dropped by and I was able to convince Ana to go to spa with Mia and use one of her 3 hour vouchers that I got her for Christmas. Hopefully Ana will feel refreshed after her manicure, pedicure, face scrub, body peel and 1 hour massage. I hope to be home by the time she finishes at the Spa.

Meeting Elliot at the house we walked through the house discussing the changes. He doesn't seem to think that there will be any issues with what we want done. The only thing that could hold everything up is the permits.

"Elliot I will get straight onto the building permits tomorrow morning. I am sure that I could have the permits organised by tomorrow afternoon. Would you be able to start work on the house on Tuesday?"

"You get me the permits and I will make sure I am here with a crew on Tuesday morning first thing."

"Elliot, I don't care how many men you have to use but I would like the house completed by September 7th, which is a few days before Ana's birthday. Ana is not to know that the house is going to be completed by then. I want to surprise her for her birthday."

"Does that include the boat house?"

Actually it probably would be better if the boathouse is finished by then as well, so that when we move in everything is complete.

"Yes Elliot it includes the boathouse."

I discuss with Elliot about getting the prebuilt cottages and he actually agrees that with the limited timeframe that we have that they are our best option especially if everything needs to be completed by September 7th.

Arriving home I realise that Ana isn't back just yet, so I head into my study and start printing out the paperwork for the building permits that we need to apply for. If I fill them all out now I can fax them after I speak with someone tomorrow morning.

 **Ana's POV**

I am actually glad that Christian convinced me to go with Mia to the spa as I feel so much better. Luke tells me that Christian is already home from the sound. Heading straight to our bedroom I slip into something more comfortable before wrapping my robe around me and heading to his study. Gently I knock on the door before I enter before closing and locking the door behind me.

"Good afternoon Mr Grey." I purr.

"Afternoon Mrs Grey. How can I help you?"

"Oh no Mr Grey. HOW can I help you?"

As I move towards his desk he pushes his chair back and turns towards me. Immediately my hands are undoing his belt and pants. Christian helps me by lifting his hips so that I can lower his pants and boxers. Carefully I position myself between his legs and take his cock in my hand and start stroking him. I start licking his tip while I stroke him before I slowly take him into my mouth. Licking and sucking as I go. Christian's head is leaning back against the chair and his eyes are closed. I bare my teeth along his cock. As much as I want to taste him the need for him to be inside me is greater.

Standing up I remove the robe and place it on the desk before I straddle him in the chair. I need to feel the fullness of Christian inside me. Gently I lower myself onto his cock. I grind against Christian a few times before I start to ride him. Christian is licking and sucking my boobs while one of his hands is focussing on my clit. It doesn't take long until my body starts to tense. Our hips are meeting thrust for thrust. Christian takes my nipple in between his teeth and flicks the tip of his tongue over the nipple. My insides really start to clench around him. He releases my nipple and sucks my earlobe into his mouth before he starts nibbling. That completely pushes me over the edge.

"Chrrrriiisssssssssstttiaannnnnnnnnn."

One thrust, two thrust and Christian explodes inside me.

"FUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK AAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA."

"Holy fuck Christian ... that was ... WOW." I pant.

"Yes ... that was definitely ...wow."

Both of don't move. Christian is holding me against him so that his head is resting between my breasts. I lean my head forward and kiss the top of Christian's head. When our breathing returns to normal Christian reaches over for my robe that is on his desk.

"Is this robe big enough for the both of us?"

"What do you mean Christian?"

"I am where I want to be at the moment and I don't want to lose our connection so I am wondering if this robe is big enough to cover the both of us or am I going to have to bare my arse to the cameras to get you back to our bedroom covered?"

"Christian I think you might be baring your arse to the cameras since this is my robe."

He helps me thread my arms into the robe.

"Ana when I stand rest you feet on the chair so that I can make sure your arse is covered. Also I want you to take the front sections and wrap them around my body when you wrap your arms around me. I want to feel your skin against mine as I carry you back to our room."

Christian stands and I rest my feet on the chair so that he can cover me up. Wrapping my arms around Christian, he checks that I am covered before he carries me to the study door. I unlock the door before opening it. As Christian carries me to our room I can't help but giggle at the fact that Christian's arse is on show. But I know that he would prefer his arse to be on show than any part of my body that is for his eyes only.

My giggling on the way back to our bedroom has Christian's cock twitching again.

"Oh Ana, what your giggling does to me."

"I love you Christian. You are my world."

"I love you to Ana. You and our little one are everything to me."

Christian starts kissing me sensually as he climbs onto the bed and lowers us onto the mattress were we make love numerous times before dinner.


	114. Chapter 114

**Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

At 1pm Jodie calls me into her office. This better not take too long, I have a meeting scheduled for 2pm. Taking a seat I can see that she is a little concerned.

"Ana we need to discuss what is going to happen while I am on maternity leave especially since you are pregnant as well. You will need to have someone that can do both of our jobs while we are both on leave."

"Jodie, I intend to work until you return from maternity leave. I may not be here in the office but I will certainly be working. Steph knows that you are going to be training her to do my job as Editor while I am filling in as Acting Head of SIP."

"I will start Steph's training tomorrow. Ana I am not sure the employees are going to like it if you are working from home all the time."

"If I need to work from home then I will work from home. There is no way I will put my baby at risk. This little one is my number one priority and if the employees don't like it then they can take it up with the owner. And you know how that will play out."

Jodie just sits there looking at me so I continue.

"When I am working from home I will always be available for employees, authors and anyone else that may need me. As for meetings and the like I can do them using phone or video conferencing."

"Ok Ana. My next question to you then is when will you be returning to work after you have the baby?"

"That is something that I am going to discuss with my husband. I will tell you when I have made a decision so that you can take any necessary changes here at SIP."

We continue talking for a few more minutes before I leave her office and head back to my office for my meeting with Mr White. I am hoping this is just a general meeting to discuss the success of his novel that went on sale at the end of March.

"Hello Mr White, it is good to see you again."

"Ana it is good to see you again too. Congratulations on your marriage to Mr Grey."

"Mr White may I ask why you have requested this meeting?"

"I asked for this meeting to talk to you about my novel. The novel's success has exceeded my expectations. Releasing it as an e-Book was a very smart move."

"Yes it was a smart move. Currently SIP is still the only publishing company in America with the license to publish e-Books. I will admit that I was surprised at how well the e-Books are selling."

"When I met with Miss Seat last week while you were unwell she told me that you will be Acting Head of SIP while she is on maternity leave. I hope that will not stop you from editing manuscripts. The reason I am asking is because I am actually working on another manuscript and I meant what I said about only working with you."

"Mr White, I will always make time to work on your manuscripts. Sometimes it may take a little longer than usual but that is part and parcel of having me as your exclusive Editor."

"Ana, last week I also dropped off a cheque for your portion of the royalties, so far, to Miss Seat. Have you received it yet?"

"Mr White I only arrived just before you did so I haven't really spoken to Miss Seat. I will make sure I go speak to her after our meeting." I lied to him about not really speaking to Jodie. We will be having words about not passing it on. She had plenty of time to do it when I was in her office before this meeting. The minute the meeting with Mr White is over I head straight to Jodie's office. I don't even bother waiting for her to tell me to enter.

"I believe you have something for me Miss Seat? Mr White gave it to you last week."

"Oh yes that. I put it in my filing cabinet for safe keeping."

"The next time you are given something for me make sure that you give it to Sawyer immediately Miss Seat. If I am not here at SIP call me, and I will determine what I want you to do with whatever it is. That envelope could be very important and you have not attempted to alert me to it or give it to me. I shouldn't have had to find out about it from Mr White."

Once she hands me the envelope I leave her office and head back to mine. Sitting at my desk I open the envelope and find a note with a cheque attached to the back of it.

 _Ana,_

 _Please find attached a cheque for your portion of the royalties for my novel. Again thank you for everything you have done for the novel._

 _Darren_ White

Holy fuck the cheque is for $75,000. That can't be right. Then I remember that I was going to receive royalties for both the printed and e-Book novel.

My phone alerts me to a text message.

*Permits are sorted. Elliot and his crew are starting tomorrow on the house. I love you. Christian*

*I love you too. We can talk about it when we get home I am a little pissed off at the moment. Ana*

 **Christian's POV**

After 2 hours on the phone I finally have the permits Elliot needs to start working on the house tomorrow. I am heading to the sound to meet with someone about the cottages. They need to inspect the site before they can start building the cottages. While Taylor is driving I text Ana to let her know that Elliot will be starting on the house tomorrow. I wonder what has pissed her off.

*Sawyer, is Ana ok?"

*She had a meeting then went to Miss Seat's office rather pissed off. Was in there are few minutes before returning to her office. Sawyer*

*Keep a close eye on her Sawyer. Try and keep her stress levels down. Lock everyone out of her office and take her work phones if you have to.*

*Yes Sir. Sawyer*

I wasn't fucking joking when I told Sawyer to take her phones and lock her office door. There is a car waiting for us at the gate to the house. Taylor has the guy follow us to the house. After showing him around we talk.

"Is there going to be any problems with getting the cottages into position?"

"No there won't be any issues at all."

"So where do we go from here?"

"I will need you to sign a contract and pay a deposit and we will put a rush on the permits so that we can start on the ground work here. Also once the deposit is paid we will start construction immediately."

Since I have already been dealing with the permits department regarding the renovations and boathouse I give him the name and number of the person I was speaking to this morning and tell him that they are expecting his call. He is a little shocked but I know what I want and I don't want any hold ups.

"These cottages will need to be finished and onsite by September 3rd. Is that going to be an issue? I will pay a generous bonus to ensure that my 2 cottages are completed on time." We need them delivered by September 3rd to allow time to have the furniture delivered and the final touches done to them before we all move to the sound.

"I am going to guarantee that they will be delivered and be ready for you to move in by that date."

"Thank you. Let's go sign some paperwork to get the ball rolling."

After signing the paperwork I write a cheque for roughly half the amount of both cottages. On the way back to Escala I message Sawyer again.

*Has Ana calmed down?*

*Yes Sir. She hasn't left her office and the only person she has spoken to is Steph.*

*Thank you Sawyer.*

If Ana starts getting too stressed I think it would be best for her and our little one is she worked from home and only went into SIP for 2 half days per week. Most of her work is done on the computer. Any meetings that couldn't be scheduled for a time that she is at SIP could be conducted via video conferencing software. Barney could set it up in one of the meeting rooms at SIP.

Actually I think we still have an extra Editor's assistant since we never replaced Mr Phillips as Editor. If that is the case I want the extra assistant to be assigned to Steph while she is Acting Editor. That will relieve some of the pressure off Ana. This time Ana will only be focussing on her role as Acting Head of SIP.

 **Ana's POV**

Changing into something more comfortable is the first thing I do when I get home as my skirt was a little tight. It seems that my belly is starting to expand. Shit that means I am going to have to go shopping for more clothes. I need to feel comfortable while at work.

Christian and I head to the lounge room to discuss what happened today while we wait for Gail to finish cooking dinner.

"Ana what happened at work today that made you pissed off?"

"Jodie was given something for me last week by Mr White. When I was in my meeting with Mr White he asked if I had gotten the envelope that he had given Jodie last week. I had to lie to him and say that I had barely spoken to Jodie, even though I had been in her office for nearly an hour prior to my meeting with him."

"Is that why you stormed into her office?"

"Yes I was so annoyed that she put me in that situation with Mr White. I told her that in future she is to give Luke anything for me immediately and if I am not at SIP, she is to call me and I will decide what I want done with whatever it is. You text me just as I got back to my office."

"You are right Ana she should have called you and asked you what you wanted her to do with the envelope. I would have made sure it was collected from her immediately. Can I ask why Mr White was leaving an envelope for you?"

"It was a cheque for my percentage of the royalties so far for the printed and e-Book versions of the novel. I am going to go to the bank tomorrow so that I can deposit it. While I am out I am going to buy a few more skirts and pants for work."

"Why do you need more clothes? You haven't started to show yet."

"I may not have started to show but my skirt today was a little bit tight. By the time I got home I couldn't wait to get it undone. So I thought I would purchase a few skirts and pants that have expandable/ stretchy waistbands."

 **Wednesday – July 4** **th**

 **Christian's POV**

I have a surprise for Ana today. Sawyer is going to make sure it is at Bellevue when we arrive. My parents are having our traditional Fourth of July barbeque. Gail and Taylor will be joining us as well today. Mom insisted that they join us.

Grace has invited us to Bellevue to celebrate the Fourth of July. When we arrive I notice one of our SUV's already parked in the driveway. How did it get here? Why is it here?

"Christian is one of the SUV's already here?"

"There were a few things that needed to be delivered here early so I had Sawyer bring them here earlier."

 **Ana's POV**

I can't help but laugh at Elliot when I see him open the front door. He is wearing a pair of stars and stripes shorts, I love America shirt and a red, white and blue shoulder length wig. Everyone is out the back so we head outside to join them. As we step outside I hear a familiar voice.

"About time you arrived, my beautiful girl."

"Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"Christian asked me to be here today. He sent the helicopter to get me early this morning."

Turning to Christian "Daddy is what needed to be delivered here this morning."

"Yes Ana, the minute Charlie Tango landed at Escala I had Sawyer bring your dad straight here to Bellevue."

I am relaxing on the deck chair when Christian's Grandmother join me. We talk as we watch Christian, Elliot and Greg kick a ball around. Grace and Gail join us. I wonder where Mia and Krystal are. Elliot starts to get a little rough and Grace warns them to behave because she doesn't fancy a trip to the emergency room at the hospital.

Carrick and Daddy are in there element at the barbeque. They are grilling burgers for lunch. I ask Grace if she needs any help with the salads but she tells me everything is done already. There is a slight breeze and with the breeze comes the smells from the barbeque. I jump up and race to the bathroom. It seems like I have found another smell that I can't handle. When I return I see that Daddy is cooking mushrooms.

After lunch Daddy and I go down to the dock and sit with our feet dangling over the water. I can sense that there is something playing on Daddy's mind.

"Daddy what is wrong?"

"Annie, the last few days I can't stop thinking about how you were paralysed and how the Doctors said you may never walk again. Please tell me Annie that you spoke with your Doctors about having a baby. I don't want you to do damage to yourself just so that you can give Christian a child."

"Oh Daddy, Christian and I discussed it numerous times before we went and seen Dr Hayes. Our little one is what we both want. Dr Hayes told us that there is no chance that my pregnancy will do damage to my fractures because they were stabilised and it has been over 12 months since the operation. I may be restricted to bed rest in my later stages as the baby will put stress on my lower back. With the screws in my lower back it may make it a little more painful. Daddy, Christian is taking good care of me even through the really rough days he is by my side holding my hand."

"Thank you Annie. I love you and your baby."

"I love you too Daddy. We really should go back and join everyone."

After dinner we all head back towards the dock for the fireworks display of red, white and blue. Finally we get back to Escala daddy heads to the TV room to watch some baseball. I head straight to our room and get ready for bed. Christian joins me in bed a few minutes later and I snuggle into him resting my head on his chest and fall asleep.

 **Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

Our little one is 14 weeks already. It doesn't seem that long ago that we found out Ana was pregnant. Everything is going ahead with the cottages. Elliot started the work on the house on Tuesday as planned. This week has been perfect so far.

My phone starts ringing. "Grey."

"Christian its Ros. We have an issue again in New York. It looks like I am going to have to fly out to try and sort this mess out since you won't leave Ana's side."

"Ros what is the problem this time? There seems to be problems all the time and I am starting to think that it may be in our best interest to sell it as a whole or break it up and sell it off."

"There are a few discrepancies in the financial accounts. I am going to take the head of accounts from here with me to go over the figures. The monthly reports are showing one lot of figures but the individual spreadsheets are showing a different lot of figures. Actually I agree with you about selling it. If we are going to have to keep flying to New York every few months to try and sort out the problems each time then it is not worth keeping it."

I have had enough of those idiots in senior management. After Ros returns from New York I am going to sell the company. Since I took it over the company has grown by 15%. When it sells I will look at a similar company closer to Seattle.

"Thank you Ros. Let me know when the dates and times so that Stephan can lodge the flight plan for the jet."

Once I have her travel plans I email them to Taylor so he can contact Stephan. Ros is going to fly to New York Monday afternoon so that she is there first thing Tuesday morning. Picking up the ultrasound photo from my desk I start to wonder how our little one is progressing this week. Since I don't have any meetings for the rest of the afternoon I am going to do some research about our little one.

Our little one can make facial expressions like frowning and squinting. Also it can open and clench its fist. There is a chance that our baby could be sucking its thumb. Little one's heartbeat is beating twice as fast as Ana's. I save the website as a favourite so that I can check each week on our little ones progress.

Reading about what our little one can do makes me want to see our little one again. But I am not sure Dr Greene would appreciate seeing us again before Ana's 16 week scan. I can't wait for Ana to start showing I want to actually see Ana's belly expanding to accommodate our little one. The only downside to Ana starting to show is that people are going to realise that she is pregnant. So far our families and a very select few actually know. I am dreading the media finding out. They are going to hound Ana again so we are going to have to find a safer way to get Ana inside of SIP.

 **Ana's POV**

Luke is telling me that I need to shut everything down since it is nearly 5pm. Shit I didn't realise it was that late. Today I came in a little earlier because I had a few things I needed to get finalised by the end of today. Luckily I have finished it all and I can now head home.

Everyone has left me alone this week and just let me do my work while I am here. Jodie has been working with Steph, showing her what is required of her as an editor. I know Steph will be able to do my job with minimal assistance that is why I asked Jodie to allow Steph to do my job while I am Acting Head of SIP.


	115. Chapter 115

**Wednesday**

 **Christian's POV**

Ros is still in New York trying to sort the bullshit out. I decided that I am going to sell the company. After Christmas I am going to need Ros to solely focus on running GEH while I take some time off. She can't be flying to New York to sort out the petty crap so it is in GEH's best interest to sell it. I have a few contacts that may actually be interested in purchasing the company so I will make a few calls and go from there.

 **Ana's POV**

Thankfully the morning sickness seems to be over. Christian has got me drinking cranberry juice because it has good protective qualities and is high in Vitamin C. The Vitamin C will help my body absorb iron from my food. The cravings have started though it seems our little one has me craving chocolate cake. Christian is not complaining about the constant supply of chocolate cake. Poor Gail is going to be sick of making chocolate cake by the end of my pregnancy. But I prefer to be craving that than something horrible like gherkins.

Tonight we are going out for dinner at the Mile High Club. Christian and I have been avoiding the media but maybe we should announce that we are married before I start showing. I call Christian.

"Christian, I have been thinking about tonight. We should really announce that we are married before I start showing. The minute they realise I am pregnant they will be hounding me so if we make the announcement about our marriage now then we will hopefully get them off our backs for a little while."

"Ana you are right we really should make the announcement. Please have Sawyer drive you to GEH at 5pm. We can finalise the announcement and I will have PR release the statement and a photo of us on our wedding day. Then we will go to dinner."

"I will see you at 5pm Mr Grey and I love you."

"Until 5pm Mrs Grey. I love you"

 **Christian's POV**

Since Ana is coming straight here from work I call Caroline Acton and ask her to send over 2 knee-length dresses for Ana with matching shoes. Then I quickly call the head of GEH's PR department and tell them that Ana and I will be issuing a statement that is to be released to all media outlets. Thankfully I don't have any appointments after 4pm which will give me time to prepare what I am going to say in the press release and also decide what photo to release to the media.

Ana approves the statement and photo, which is going to be released to the media, before we leave GEH. So I give PR the go ahead to release the photo and statement to the media outlets immediately. Ana gets changed is my office bathroom. Thankfully the dresses are loose fitting and don't reveal anything. We have a beautiful dinner together at the Mile High Club before heading home. Surprisingly there is no sign of the media outside Escala when we return home.

Not long after we arrive home Taylor comes into the lounge room carrying the tablet. Obviously our news has already hit the headlines. The first article is from The Seattle Times and the second is from a gossip site.

 _ **Congratulations to the Happy Couple**_

 _Christian Grey, Son of Carrick and Grace Grey, married Anastasia Steele, Daughter of Raymond Steele, in a private ceremony. They celebrated their union with their immediate families and a few close friends. The above picture was released by the couple. We can confirm that no other details will be released about the wedding or honeymoon. The happy couple have requested complete privacy and that is what The Seattle Times is going to give them. Congratulations to Mr & Mrs Grey. _

_**Christian Grey ties the knot**_

 _Earlier this evening Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele announced that they recently married here in Seattle. They were married in a small intimate ceremony surrounded by close family and friends._

Wow it didn't take them long to have the articles up but at least it is out there now. Ana and I decided to release the photo of us where we are standing facing each other. Our foreheads are touching as we gaze into each other's eyes. Ana's hand is over my heart while my hands are on her waist.

 **Thursday**

As Taylor drives me from Escala I notice a few photographers but it is nothing like when we announced our engagement. Thankfully Ana doesn't work today at SIP. Darlene notified Taylor that there isn't any media presence at SIP. At GEH there are a few more media personnel who start asking questions. I am actually surprised that there is not more media here. Maybe the rest of them actually listened and are giving us the privacy that we requested.

"Mr Grey, where did you honeymoon. Please give us a clue. Was it somewhere tropical?"

I turn towards them "Where we did or didn't go for our honeymoon is not up for discussion. My wife and I released a statement yesterday and that is all the information that we are going to share. Now please leave us alone and respect our privacy." I head straight to my office.

"Taylor, find out who that idiot was and who he works for. He may find himself in the unemployment line by the end of today. What part of no more details will be given didn't they understand when we released the statement last night?"

"Yes Sir, I will get straight onto it. Is there anything else?"

"No Taylor, that is all for now."

Checking my emails I see an email from Ros. She is still in New York but she is flying back to Seattle late this afternoon. I send back a reply and tell her to have tomorrow off and I want a debrief Monday morning at 9am.

 **Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

Waking up I see that Christian is still fast asleep and so he should be considering it is 2am. I am so excited about seeing our little one this morning that I am having trouble sleeping. Gently I run my fingers up and down Christian's chest. Thankfully I don't wake him. I must eventually drift back off to sleep because the last time I remember looking at the clock it said 4:17am and now it is saying 5:57am. Christian has also been looking forward to this scan. The urge to pee hits me. When I return to bed I lay on my back with my hands on my belly.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you have trouble sleeping last night because you are excited about this morning?"

"Good morning gorgeous. Yes I did have trouble sleeping. I am so excited about seeing our little one again."

Christian kisses me before shuffling down the bed. He places his hand over mine and kisses my belly. What is he up to?

"Good morning precious little one. Today your mommy and I are going to see you again. I have been doing some research and I know that you can now hear us. Every morning when I wake up I am going to talk to you. Your mommy might think I am crazy talking to her tummy but I want you to know how much I love you. Little one, you and your mommy are my everything."

The tears have started to flow as I hear the excitement and sincerity in Christian voice as he talks to our little one. I love Christian so much and moments like this make my heart explode.

 **Christian's POV**

"Baby what is wrong, why are you crying?"

"These are happy tears Christian. Please talk to our little one whenever you want to. I want our little one to know who we are and how much we love them."

Leaving my hand on Ana's tummy I move back up the bed and kiss my beautiful wife. Then I head to the kitchen to grab something to eat and ask Gail to make Ana a bacon and egg roll. Ana is still in our bedroom doing goodness knows what. I head back into the bedroom.

"Ana if you don't get a wriggle on we are going to have time for breakfast before our appointment with Dr Greene."

Ana is standing in her closet in her bra and panties looking at her clothes. HOLY FUCK I can see a tiny bulge in her tummy. I take my phone out and take a few photos.

"Christian what are you doing?"

"I am taking a few photos of your little belly."

"What belly Christian?"

I take her hand and walk us into the bathroom and turn Ana side on to the mirror. She gasps as she sees the tiny little bulge and her hands instinctively go to her stomach. My beautiful wife is starting to show. As much as I want to stand here with her admiring her changing body we really do need to get to our appointment.

"Come on Ana we need to get you dressed so that we can go see our little one. Gail is making you some breakfast that you can eat on the way."

 **Ana's POV**

I can't believe that I finally have a tiny little bump. If Christian hadn't pointed it out to me I wouldn't have realised. Christian looks at my naked body all the time so it doesn't surprise me that he noticed my slight bump. Now I need to get dressed and to our appointment.

Thankfully traffic is light and we make it to our appointment with a few minutes to spare. Once I am on the table Dr Greene starts my scan. I am completely blown away at how much out little one has grown. We ask Dr Greene for 2 copies of the scan. After I am dressed again I talk to Dr Greene about what kind of exercise I can do and she gives me some information about exercising when pregnant.

"I want to see Ana again in 4 weeks so that I can monitor the baby's growth. Normally I don't perform this many scans but because of Ana's lower back injury I want to keep a closer eye on you and the babies development."

"Thank you Dr Greene. I appreciate the fact that you are looking out for the both of us."

"At the 20 week scan, which is your next scan, I ask the parents if they would like to know the sex of their baby. Please discuss it and if you would like to know we can find out at your next scan."

"Thank you Dr Greene."

Christian and I leave Dr Greene's office hand in hand. I am actually glad that Dr Greene is keeping an eye on our little ones progress. No doubt she is going to refer me back to Dr Hayes if my lower back becomes an issue. I am hoping that I don't end up hospitalised or restricted to complete bed rest like Dr Hayes said may happen. There is no way Christian would allow them to hospitalise me for weeks or months.

"Ana, do you want to know what we are having?"

"Christian part of me wants to know so that we can decorate the nursery appropriately and the other part of me wants it to be a surprise. What about you?"

"I am the same I am torn between wanting to know and waiting. We have 4 weeks to think about this and discuss it further so let's not rush this decision."

Christian is right we do have a few weeks to think about this and discuss it. When we arrive at SIP Luke and I head inside. Today is my first full day back since I fainted.

 **Christian's POV**

The moment I arrive at the office I change the picture on my desk so that the latest scan is in the photo frame. I am staring at the picture when there is a knock at my door. Looking at the clock I realise that it will be Ros wanting to discuss New York. She was so pissed off that she was stuck there for that long trying to sort out the mess. I tell Ros to enter.

"Well don't you look like the cat that ate the canary? What has you in such a good mood this morning?"

I pass Ros the latest scan photo. "That is what has me in such a good mood."

"Oh Christian the little one has grown. I really am so happy for you and Ana. But seriously we need to talk about New York."

"Ros, I decided that we are going to sell it. I contacted a few of my contacts and I have 2 who are seriously considering purchasing the company from GEH. They are going to get back to me before the end of this week with an offer. If the offer is acceptable then GEH will offload the company."

"Christian that is good news. Let the issues become someone else's headache and have GEH buy a similar company closer to Seattle."

"Actually Ros I have already found one. But I am not going to act on it until I know exactly what is happening with the one in New York."

"Shit you move fast. Are you going to tell me where?"

"Not at the moment Ros." Ros doesn't need to know where it is. I explain that we can wait as long as we need to as it is not public knowledge that the current owner is considering selling the company.

After dinner we head into the lounge room to relax. Ana is sitting between my outstretched legs leaning against my chest. Without even realising it my hands gravitate to her tummy and Ana rests her hands on mine.

"Christian, when I seen you taking photos of me this morning I was a little nervous. But today I started thinking about it and I would like to take photos of my changing body as keep sake for our little one."

"I would like nothing more than to take photos of your blossoming belly Ana. We could take a photo to go with each of the remaining scans. But I will admit that I would like to take some more intimate photos of you and us during this pregnancy Ana. I have been searching the internet and there are professional photographers who specialise in taking pregnancy photos. Would you consider it?"

"Of course I would consider it Christian. We could get the photos of us, taken at 20 weeks and then again before Christmas."

As long as the photos are done tastefully and Ana is covered I would like to actually give Ray and my parents one of the photos for Christmas. I will start making the calls in the morning. The sooner I get this organised the better.

I can feel Ana getting heavier which means she is starting to fall to sleep so I get her to sit up so I can stand up. Once I am on my feet I scoop Ana into my arms and carry her to bed. Today has been a big day for Ana, the excitement of seeing our little one as well as her first full day back at work. No wonder she is tired.

Once Ana is in bed I head back out to the kitchen and get a bottle of water for Ana so that she doesn't have to leave our bedroom during the night. When I come back in Ana is laying on her back rubbing her hand over her belly. I sit on the bed and lean down and kiss Ana's belly. Placing my hand over Ana's I stay leaning over her belly.

"Hello, little one. Seeing you again today was perfect. The new picture of you has pride of place on my desk at work right beside your mommy's picture. Goodnight little one. I love you little one."

"I love you too little one."

I kiss Ana before lying down and Ana snuggles into me resting her head on my chest. "I love you Ana."

"I love you too Christian."

Ana falls asleep and I start thinking about what Dr Greene said this morning about finding out the sex of our little one at Ana's next scan. In my mind I go over the pros and cons of both finding out the sex and it being a surprise. After what seems like an eternity I have made my decision and I hope Ana feels the same way. I am not going to force her into making the decision I will wait until she is ready to discuss it and tell her my preference then.

Dr Greene saying that she wants to keep a closer eye on Ana and our little one because of her lower back injury has me a little concerned. Maybe we need to make an appointment with Dr Hayes so that we can discuss all of the possible scenarios that Ana may face for the remainder of her pregnancy. I will discuss this with Ana in the next few days.

Ana starts talking in her sleep. "Come here little one, your daddy will be home from work soon. When have to get you changed so that when he gets home we can surprise him with the news that he is going to be a daddy again."

Ana is dreaming of us having more children and I can't help but smile. I want at least 2 children with Ana.

"Little one, please stop wriggling. We need to put this shirt on you so that daddy will see it when he comes home and realise that our family is expanding."

I kiss the top of Ana's head. "Good night to you my beautiful Ana and our precious little one. I love you both very much. Sweet Christian dreams Ana."

Closing my eyes I listen to Ana's breathing which lulls me to sleep.


	116. Chapter 116

**Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

Both of my contacts have made an offer for the company in New York. I have spent a lot of time going over these figures this morning but I have made my decision. Mr Watson is who I am going to sell the company too. His offer is actually more than I expected. I have Daniel from legal start working on the contract of sale so that it is ready for the meeting I am going to organise with Mr Watson next week.

After getting off the phone to Mr Watson I call Ros and ask her to come to my office. When she comes in I can't help but smile.

"New York is going and GEH is making a nice profit from the sale. Mr Watson will be here in Seattle on Monday and wants to sign all the paperwork while he is here. For some reason he is rather eager to get this sale pushed through. Instead of the usual 28 days or longer he is actually asking for a 7 or 14 day contract. He would prefer the 7 day contract but if we need the 14 days then he will agree to it but nothing longer than that."

"Shit Christian. He is rather desperate to take it over. Can I ask what he is offering?"

"Let's just say we are more than doubling the amount GEH paid for it. I am not going to reveal any details until after the contract is signed." When I purchased the company GEH paid just under 2 million dollars. Mr Watson's offer is 5 million dollars.

Now that I know more details I email Daniel in Legal and tell him that the contract needs to be ready for my meeting with Mr Watson at 1pm on Monday. But he needs to leave the amount and contract length blank.

 **Ana's POV**

Jodie is definitely going on Maternity leave on August 10th which is exactly 3 weeks away. She has left her return date as open but assures me that she will return to work once the baby is 3 months old. So if she has the baby early she will be back at work before December 10th. That is a huge relief. I am actually hoping she has the baby early and returns early as I don't want to be still working my arse off 3 weeks before I am due.

Back in my office Steph asks to see me regarding a manuscript she is working on with Jodie. Jodie had Steph email the chapter summaries to her directly and Jodie wants the manuscript to be published. Since she will be acting Editor in a few weeks Jodie is actually allowing Steph to do the notes and suggestions for this manuscript. Steph explains to me that the manuscript is about a guy who is introduced to the BDSM lifestyle by a family friend, who is old enough to be his mother, when he was 15 years old. He goes on to become a rather successful businessman. Steph is a little concerned about some of the content and how detailed some parts of the story are. I suggest to Steph to do a little bit of research about the BDSM lifestyle. Steph leaves my office which leaves me to my own thoughts.

Oh that manuscript has me intrigued. Maybe I should read this manuscript myself. Actually I think Christian said something about needing to work from home over the weekend. What a perfect opportunity to read this manuscript that Steph is talking about.

When Christian gets home he confirms that he will be working in his study during the weekend so that he has everything in place for his meeting on Monday regarding New York. I am actually glad that he is selling New York and purchasing a similar company closer to Seattle.

 **Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

Slowly I start to stir and I can feel Christian's erection poking into my arse. His arm is draped around my waist and his hand is on my little bump. It feels strange having Christian behind me since I am usually resting against his chest. I place my hand over Christian's and wriggle further into Christian.

"Mrs Grey if you wriggle that arse against my cock again I ..."

"What are you going to do Mr Grey?" I say as I wriggle my arse against his cock again but this time a deep throaty moan escapes his mouth. He gently moves my top leg forward and enters me. Holy fuck he feels good, it has been a rather long time since he took me this way. As he moves his hand so that it is at my folds and he is teasing my clit with the tips of his fingers. My body doesn't take long to respond to Christian and I can feel myself building. He applies greater pressure on my clit before he pinches it between 2 fingers which sends me completely over the edge and I cum all around him. A few thrusts later Christian finds his release and we just lay together as one.

"Holy FUCK Ana you were squeezing my cock so hard when you came."

"Well that was one intense orgasm you gave me Mr Grey."

As much as I would love to stay in bed all day with Christian I know that he has important work he needs to do. The sooner he gets it done the sooner we can spend uninterrupted time together.

"Popsicle, even though I love the fact that you are buried deep inside me, you really should get up and start your work. The sooner you get your work done the sooner we can relax and enjoy some quality time together."

"You are right cupcake I really do need to get my work done. I intend to get this finished today so that I can surprise you tomorrow."

I wonder what he has in mind for tomorrow. Slowly Christian glides out of me before he moves over in the bed so that I can roll onto my back. Christian kisses me passionately before placing his hand on my belly and kissing my little bump.

"Good morning, little one. I love you and your mommy so much. Please take good care of her today while I am working in my study. But first I need to make sure that mommy has some breakfast."

"I love you too Christian. My plan while you are in the study is to read a manuscript that Steph is working on. She was telling me about it yesterday and I am rather intrigued."

"Ana, after breakfast let me get your laptop so that you can read the manuscript while resting in bed."

Actually resting in bed sounds good or maybe I could read it in the lounge room. After breakfast I decide to read in the lounge room. I placed a few cushions behind my back and stretched out on the lounge. The laptop is sitting on the little table that is over my lap. So that I am not logged as working on the manuscript I login as the owner. I am totally hooked after the first few chapters.

"Ana, have you had anything to eat?"

"Shit Christian you scared me to death. What time is it?"

"It's 12:30pm Ana."

Shit 3 hours have passed already.

"No I haven't eaten Christian. I got so wrapped up in this manuscript that I didn't even realise what time it was."

Christian moves the portable lap table and we head to the kitchen to make some lunch. During lunch I start telling Christian about the manuscript. After lunch Christian heads back to his study and I go back to the lounge room to continue reading the manuscript. I must doze off because the next thing I know I am laying down on the lounge and the laptop is on the coffee table.

"Hello beautiful. Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"I didn't realise I was tired." I roll onto my side. "Hold me please Christian."

Christian slips in behind me and wraps his arm around my waist. It is a little cooler today so he pulls the blanket over us. Christian's hand now snakes under my dress and rests on my little bump. What is he up to?

 **Christian's POV**

Snuggled up under the blanket I slide my hand under her dress and rest my hand on her belly. Gently I start rubbing her belly. My hand is getting closer and closer to her pussy and I can hear Ana's breathing change. Shit I need to touch her. I lower my hand into her panties until my fingers are at her folds. Gently I start rubbing my fingers along her folds occasionally sliding a finger between them and touching her clit.

"Shit Christian."

"Just enjoy Ana."

I insert 2 fingers inside Ana and start to slide them in and out slowly. A low moan escapes from Ana. Ana and I both freeze when we hear Sawyer clearing his throat. Fuck what does Sawyer want?

"Yes Sawyer"

"Sir, your brother is on his way up."

FUCK Elliot has shitty timing. I whisper in Ana's ear "Ana, I am going to continue what I started."

"Please tell me you are joking Christian. Elliot is going to be here in the lounge room with us." She whispers.

Slowly I start moving my fingers in and out of her again. "Does that feel like I am joking Ana. As long as you stay still and keep quiet Elliot will have no idea what is happening. Knowing what I am doing to you under this blanket while Elliot is in the room is turning me on." I say quietly as I press the bulge in my pants into her arse. Ana wriggles back against my body so that she is pressing against my cock. Oh fuck I hope Elliot doesn't stay to long because I need to be buried deep inside my wife.

The elevator pings and I hear Sawyer tell Elliot that I am in the lounge room. He comes into the lounge room and looks at Ana then at me.

"Sorry Christian I didn't realise Ana was asleep. I just wanted to speak to you both about the house."

Ana isn't asleep trust me. She has closed her eyes so that she doesn't give us away. Since I know what her little game is I apply pressure to her clit with the palm of my hand. I am surprised that she doesn't open her eyes. All that happens is her walls clamp around my fingers.

"It's ok Elliot. Just give me the update and I will tell Ana when she wakes up."

"The plans have been approved for the boathouse and it was started the Monday after the fourth of July. Inside the house we have gutted the bedroom that will become Ana's study. Also we have started on the bathroom in the master bedroom. I am going to put 2 crews on the boathouse and 1 crew in the house. They will be working 6 days a week until the project is complete."

"Sounds perfect, Elliot."

Elliot and I talk for another 15 minutes or so. During that time I am alternating between moving my fingers in and out of my wife's pussy and being deep inside while making a come here motion with my fingers. If he doesn't fucking leave soon I am going to give us away. Ana's walls are really clamping around my fingers. I stop my assault but leave my fingers inside her.

"Christian I am going to go and leave you with sleeping beauty. I will talk to you later in the week and update you on the progress."

"Thanks Elliot. I will talk to you then. Please give our love to Krystal."

"I will Christian."

Elliot leaves the lounge room and I start moving my fingers again.

"You are rather naughty Mrs Grey, pretending to be asleep. But I knew otherwise."

"I knew if I kept my eyes open there was no way I could look at Elliot and he would have realised there was something going on. If you hadn't stopped when you did we would have been in serious trouble."

"That is why I stopped Ana I could tell you were getting rather close when your walls really started clamping around my fingers."

I start kissing Ana's neck while I am thrusting my fingers in and out while applying pressure to her clit with the palm of my hand. When I realise she is rather close I take her earlobe into my mouth and nibble on it. Ana cums around my fingers and her juices start coating the palm of my hand. I reposition Ana's panties before putting my hand back on her belly.

 **Ana's POV**

I have never been so happy to hear Elliot leave. Wow I can't actually believe we got away with that. Fuck it was so hot, the thrill of being naughty but with the possibility of being caught. My panties are soaking wet and I can feel my juices on Christian's hand which is on my little bump. I roll over so I am facing Christian and kiss him passionately. His hand is on my arse pulling me against his erection which is bulging in his pants.

"I think someone has an issue in their pants that needs to be seen too. Maybe we should head to the bedroom and fix the problem."

"How about we stay right where we are and fix my issue? Roll back over so your back is to my front."

I roll back around and Christian rips off my panties. Christian moves slightly and then I feel his cock against my arse so I wriggle against him. He moves my top leg forward and he enters me from behind. I can feel his warm breath on my neck. As Christian moves in and out his hand again goes to my folds. He is applying various amounts of pressure to my clit while he is leaving a trail of kisses from my shoulder to my ear. It doesn't take long for me to build again and since Christian knows my body so well he knows I am close. He sucks my earlobe into his mouth and bites down while he pinches my clit between his fingers.

Christian finds his release a few moments later and his hand returns to my little bump and he kisses my neck. His arm tightens around my body pulling me closer to him which pushes his cock further into me. Laying like this in silence I hear Christian's breathing change. Has he fallen asleep?

"Christian, are you awake?" No response. I close my eyes and start thinking about the things we need to do before our little one arrives.

 **Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

My surprise for Ana is in place. Stephan if picking up Ray and he should be here just after breakfast. Thank goodness Ray doesn't object to flying. It is a hell of a lot quicker than driving. Everyone is joining us at the house on the sound for a picnic lunch. Taylor and Gail will also be joining us with Sophie. Apart from Elliot no one from our families has seen the house yet. Ana is still fast asleep so I just relax and wait for her to stir. It shouldn't be long before she wakes as our little one seems to have her up just after 6am every morning needing the bathroom.

My phone vibrates on the bedside table. No doubt it will be Stephan telling me he is leaving to collect Ray in Charlie Tango. I will make sure that is who it is when Ana actually wakes up since I don't want to wake her up. When Ana wakes and heads to the bathroom I check the message and it was from Stephan. Quickly I delete the message so that Ana doesn't find out before Ray gets here. When Ana comes back to our room she sits on the bed beside me so I shuffle down the bed so that I can talk to our little one. My hand is on Ana's little bulge as I wish our little one a good morning and tell them that I love them. Then I kiss Ana's belly before sitting up and kissing my wife.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian has told me to dress in something comfortable since we are spending most of today outside. He has disappeared though. What is he up too? Once I am dressed in a light maxi dress I head into the kitchen. What I see SHOCKS me. Christian is standing near the fry pan wearing an apron and holding an egg flip.

"What are you doing Christian?"

"I am about to start cooking you pancakes for breakfast."

Oh shit this is going to be a disaster. Christian can't cook. About all he can do is re-heat meals in the microwave. How is he going to make pancakes when he doesn't even have a bowl to mix up the batter?

"Christian how are you making the pancakes?"

"I asked Gail to purchase some just add water pancake shake bottle things so that I could cook you breakfast occasionally." He chuckles

Well hopefully he can't mess that up. After the first attempt he actually has worked it out and the pancakes actually look like pancakes. The smell of them cooking has my belly growling. While Christian is cooking the remaining pancakes I set the breakfast bar and boil the kettle to make Christian's coffee.

Daddy walks in just as we are finishing breakfast. Why is daddy here?

"Hello Daddy, can I ask why you are here?"

"I wanted to see my Annie and her little one."

I pull my dress tight across my belly and turn sideways. "There is our little one Daddy. Actually it might be better if I show you later when my stomach isn't full from breakfast."

Luke is driving us. But as we leave the garage I notice that the other SUV is not here. Where are we going? It doesn't take me long to realise we are heading to the house on the sound. Everyone else is there when we arrive. Gail and Taylor are also here but they have Sophie with them. That explains why the SUV was missing. They must have been picking up Sophie.

Elliot gives us all a hard hat to wear, while we are inside the house, since this is a construction site. Christian and Elliot are laughing at me when I put my hard hat on. When I take the hat back off I see that I have BOSS written across the front of the hard hat. Everyone loves the house and what we are changing. Carrick asks Christian about a gym but Christian dismisses the idea for now. Actually I think a gym could be a good thing. Maybe we can extend the garage and put in a gym.

We all enjoy a picnic lunch underneath the shade tent that Taylor and Luke erected. Sophie has a ball chasing Luke and Taylor around. She will certain sleep well tonight. Everyone leaves around 3pm so Christian takes Daddy down to the water's edge and I can see them deep in discussion. No doubt they are talking about the boathouse. When we get back to Escala it is time to say goodbye to Daddy so that he can go home. Daddy assures me he will be back to visit soon.


	117. Chapter 117

**Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

All the papers are ready to go for my meeting with Mr Watson in 30 minutes. I have decided to go with the 7 day contract. The sooner it is off GEH's hands the better. Daniel from Legal will be joining me for this meeting.

"Mr Grey, I am glad that you are going to accept my offer. Can I ask why you are selling?"

"Mr Watson, I will be honest with you and tell you that there are a few issues with the senior management. You may need to start over again. It is possible that the senior management didn't like it when I took over, because I changed a lot of things, and that they were trying to force my hand and allow things to return to the way they were before I purchased the company. If I had the time I would be keeping the company and giving it a complete overhaul but my priorities are here in Seattle and I can't just drop everything and run to New York every time they have an issue. As you will have seen with the financial figures, the company is growing and covering all costs. So I am not trying to sell you a sinking ship."

"Thank you for being honest with me Mr Grey and yes I can see how much this company has grown since you purchased it. I have every intention to bring my own people in to run the company. The current management will be offered other positions within the company or they can take their severance pay and leave. Having a company on the other side of the country is a nightmare especially when there are issues. I understand about your priorities being here in Seattle, I seen the article about your recent wedding. Congratulations you both look really happy."

"Thank you Mr Watson. Yes we are both really happy."

"Now back to business. Have you decided on the length of the contract?"

"Yes I am happy to sign a 7 day contract for the agreed 5 million dollars. Please read over the contract and if you are happy with all the details please sign it and we can get the ball rolling so to speak."

I ask Daniel to join me outside to give Mr Watson and his legal representative time to read over the contract and discuss any issues that they may have. Mr Watson startles me when he comes out of the meeting room. I was concentrating on sending off emails on my phone as well as responding to Ana's text messages.

"Mr Grey we need your signature to finalise the contract."

I follow Mr Watson back into the meeting room and sign the contract. With a hand shake we seal the deal. By 5pm next Monday the steel company in New York will no longer be part of GEH. After the meeting I see Ana's final text message and I can't help but chuckle. It's good to know that I have that affect on her even when I am not in the same room as her.

 **Ana's POV**

Shit I didn't realise it was already after 1pm. "Luke we are heading out for lunch. I am feeling a bit of cabin fever and I need some fresh air."

"Give me a few minutes Ana and we can go."

Once we are out of the building I feel the gentle breeze on my face and I feel a lot better. As we are walking back towards SIP I see someone that I haven't seen for a long time and I freeze.

"Ana what is wrong?"

"Luke we need to go a different way, I don't want her to see us." I say as I start to turn to Luke. He looks around and must see who I am talking about. Kate is standing talking on her phone just ahead of us. She is heavily pregnant and looks like she is about to drop at any moment. Luke and I turn and start heading in a different direction when something happens behind us. We just continue back to SIP and we are able to get back without being noticed by Kate. Our detour made me a few minutes late back to the office but I don't care. There is no way was I going to allow Kate to see me.

 **Kate's POV**

While I was waiting for James to join me for lunch I call Carla and we are talking about Ana and her wedding to that arsehole. Carla is livid that they got married and never even acknowledged her in the wedding announcement. If I was Carla I would be pissed off as well considering Ray is not even Ana's biological dad. Up until the wedding announcement everything had been quiet regarding the pair of them. It was like they had dropped off the face of the earth. Out of the corner of my eye I see a brown haired woman walking towards me and she has a burly guy in a suit beside her. FUCK that is Ana. I try and stay calm and hope she doesn't see me. Quickly I tell Carla that I have to go. Just as I am about to hang up the phone she turns to the guy and then they turn around. Fuck she has seen me no doubt. Suddenly I feel a gush of fluid running down my legs and hitting my feet. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK the shock of seeing Ana has made my waters break. There are a few females that come to my aid. One calls an ambulance while another offers to call James. Just as she is about to call James he appears.

"James thank fuck you are here. My waters have broken but I haven't started having contractions. It's all her fault, if I didn't see her then this wouldn't have happened."

"We need to get you to the hospital straight away. Who are you talking about baby?"

"I just seen Ana and as she turned and walked away my waters broke. The shock from seeing her must have caused this."

 **Ana's POV**

The minute I am back in my office I message Christian.

*Just seen Kate when I was heading back to SIP. Pretty certain she didn't see me. Luke and I walked a different way back to my office. She looked like she was about to drop a bundle. Ana*

*Thank fuck she didn't see you. I don't want her anywhere near you. I love you. Christian*

*I don't want to be anywhere near her either that is why we took a different way back to my office. Love you too Christian. Ana*

*Hang on aren't you meant to be in a meeting? Ana*

*Buyer and his lawyer are reading over the contract. If they are happy with the contract then it will be signed off on this afternoon. Christian*

*It will be signed and you know it. Now I better get back to work before the Owner decides to fire me for lack of work. Ana*

*The owner won't fire you. He may just have other ways for you to make it up to him. Christian*

Shit Christian's last message has my thoughts heading straight to the bedroom which then makes me wet between my legs. It takes me a few minutes to get my head straight.

*Go back to your meeting. You have made my panties rather wet with your last message. I love you. Ana*

I squirm in my seat and try and focus back on my work. Thankfully he doesn't respond to my text.

When Christian gets home he tells me about the meeting with Mr Watson. I am blown away that Christian got 3 million dollars more than what he paid for the company. At least now though he won't have to go to New York to sort the shit out. Tonight Christian has a rare glass of wine to celebrate the fact that Mr Watson signed the contract. He has been self conscious about drinking wine since we found out I was pregnant. I actually think it is quite sweet that he is limiting his alcohol because I am not able to have any.

 **Friday 27th**

Without fail Christian talks to our little one every morning and every night, saying that he loves them and that he can't wait for them to arrive. Last night Taylor showed us the birth notice announcing that Kate had a baby girl on Tuesday after going into labour on Monday afternoon. Was that the commotion that Luke and I heard as we walked away? Jodie is next she only has 2 more weeks here at SIP before she goes on maternity leave.

I finally finished that manuscript Steph was talking about. No wonder Steph was a little concerned about the content, but I never wanted to logout of the system I just wanted to keep reading. The story is well written and a little naughty at times. I noticed that the author has left the end up in the air so I am assuming that there is going to be a second book. This is definitely a manuscript that will be an e-Book. I know we haven't published any erotica novels but I am certain this novel will be huge when it is published.

"Ana can I have a word please?"

"Steph take a seat. What can I help you with?"

"Ana, I was surfing the internet last night doing some research when I found pictures of what pregnant women look like at certain stages of their pregnancy. When I seen the pictures of a woman who is 36 weeks pregnant it reminded me of Miss Seat immediately. She looks exactly like the picture. But when I looked at the picture of how far along she says she is it is not right. I suspect that Miss Seat is further along in her pregnancy."

"Shit Steph I hope you are wrong."

"I hope I am wrong to Ana."

Fuck if she is further along than she is telling me that would explain why she left her return date as open and all she would tell me is that she would return to work when the baby was 3 months old. I am going to be fucking pissed off if she has lied to me about when she is due. But I don't want to confront her just in case Steph is wrong. I am between a rock and a hard place.

I dig through my files on my laptop and find my employment agreement and turn to the section on pregnancy and paid leave entitlements.

 _Pregnancy: Female staff members who are pregnant while working at SIP will ensure that they notify the Head of SIP at the earliest convenience so the correct protocols can be followed. Once you reach 36 weeks you will need to provide a letter from your doctor clearing you to work. If your Doctor will not give you clearance to work you will start your maternity leave at that time._

 _Paid Maternity leave: is from 36 weeks until your baby is 3 months old. Employees may then take further time off using their annual leave entitlements._

 _Paid Parental Leave: Father and partners will be entitled to 4 weeks paid leave once the baby is born. Extra time can be taken by using annual leave entitlements._

If Steph is right then Jodie should be providing me 'the Owner' a clearance letter from her doctor to work past today. Jodie better hope Steph is wrong because if she has indeed gone against her employee agreement, when I return from maternity leave she will find her arse getting kicked out the door.

Fuck if I wasn't pregnant or if I was in the early stages of my pregnancy then I would confront her about this and kick her arse to the curb if she is indeed lying about her due date. But since I am 17 weeks pregnant and don't have time to train someone to be Acting Head of SIP while I am on maternity leave then I have no choice but to leave her as Head of SIP until I am ready to return to work after I have our little one.

 **Sunday**

I have invited Christian's family to lunch including his grandparents. Mia and Greg have declined but everyone else is going to be here. Christian's Grandmother and I have been getting along so much better since we had our little chat when Christian and I returned from our honeymoon. She still wears the locket that I purchased. Apparently she refuses to take it off which makes me so happy. I am sitting on the lounge with a cushion in front of my little bump when Christian's Grandparents and parents arrive. Christian is talking to his dad and grandfather about selling the company in New York. While us girls start talking about the little one. Grace asks if I have had any strange cravings yet. I tell her about the only thing I crave is chocolate cake. Grandma T starts laughing.

"When I was pregnant with Grace I would crave peanut butter and chocolate sauce sandwiches. Towards the end I started craving gherkins dipped in vanilla ice cream that had been smothered in chocolate sauce."

"Oh Grandma T, Gherkins and ice cream sounds horrible. Hopefully I won't have any disgusting cravings."

"Ana dear, you never know what you are going to crave."

She is right pregnancy cravings can be good, bad or totally disgusting. Let's hope our little one settles on good cravings. I am watching Christian as I continue talking with Grace and Grandma. As I stand I hear Grace and Grandma T gasp

"Ana you are starting to show. You have a little bump."

"Yes I have a little bump. Christian noticed it last week before we had our 16 week scan."

Grace and Grandma T both ask if they can touch my bump. Of course I am not going to deny them the chance to touch our little one. As Grace touches my bump I introduce our little one to their grandmother. I also introduce Grandma T to our little one as their great-grandmother. Out the corner of my eye I can see Christian actually recording this on his phone. I mouth 'thank you' to him.

Lunch should nearly be ready so I ask Christian to help me in the kitchen. He takes the roast vegetables out of oven so they can be turned over. The crackling on the roast pork looks so good. We head back to the lounge room just as Luke heads to the elevator which means Elliot and Krystal are finally here.

When Elliot and Krystal arrive they seem a little off today. Krystal practically drags me into the dining room the minute she says hello to everyone else. What the hell is up with her? Have they had a fight again?

"Ana, Elliot wants to start a family straight away but I don't want to start trying for a baby for at least 2 years. Hell we only started having sex on our honeymoon."

Oh shit didn't they discuss this sort of stuff before they got married? Hell Christian and I discussed children even before we got engaged.

"Children are probably something you should have talked about before you got married."

 **Grace's POV**

What the hell is going on between Elliot and Krystal? She barely spoke to anyone before she dragged poor Ana into the dining room. If there is stuff going on between Elliot and Krystal they need to learn to sort it out between themselves. Krystal can't keep running to Ana every time they have issues. Ana has the baby to think of and I know Christian will get tired of Krystal dumping her stuff on Ana while she is pregnant. I saw the look on his face when Krystal dragged Ana out of the room. Elliot comes and takes a seat beside me. I place my hand on his knee

"Elliot what is wrong? Krystal couldn't wait to drag poor Ana into the dining room."

"We have had another disagreement and like always she goes running to Ana. Hell mum she is my wife she is suppose to talk to me."

Elliot is right, Krystal should be talking things through with him not running and dumping this on Ana. Ana has enough going on without adding their stuff to it.

Ana's voice comes booming through the lounge room and stuns us all.

 **Ana's POV**

"Krystal, you and Elliot need to work out what you want in this marriage, you really need to sit down and talk this shit out. You can't keep running to me every time you and Elliot disagree about something."

"But Ana you always know what to do."

That is when I lose it and start talking rather loudly to Krystal

"For goodness sake Krystal I am pregnant and have **enough** stuff to deal with without adding your stuff on top of it. Do you realise that I could end up in hospital for the last 3 to 4 months of my pregnancy. So your issues with Elliot are not high on my priority list at the moment. Now please TALK to YOUR HUSBAND and leave me out of your issues."

I leave her sitting in the dining room and walk out into the lounge room. Shit everyone is looking at me when I walk in. Obviously they heard what I said to Krystal. I walk over to Elliot and tell him to go talk to his wife.

"Sorry everyone, I didn't mean to speak so loudly."

"Unfortunately Ana it had to be said. You are right Elliot and Krystal need to sort this out between themselves." Grace tells me.

Christian's arms snake around my waist and his hands rest on my bump. I stand quietly while the conversation continues around us. The timer goes off in the kitchen so I head to the kitchen to start getting lunch ready to serve. Grace helps me in the kitchen while Grandma T sits at the breakfast bar.

"Ana, now that we are alone I just wanted to tell you it shouldn't have been you who apologised earlier. Your outburst at Krystal was warranted, she does need to sort the issues out with Elliot. Christian wont standby and allow her to keep dragging you into their marriage issues, especially if it puts you and the baby at risk." Grace says.

"Ana dear, you need to put you and my great-grandbaby first and I know my grandson will not allow it. As much as I love Elliot he needs to stand up to his wife and make her talk to him about their issues."

"Yes I know Christian won't allow it and that is why I said what I did. I didn't mean to sound so harsh but she wasn't listening to what I was telling her."

"Ana, can I ask why you may end up hospitalised during the pregnancy?"

"Grandma T it is because of my lower back fracture that happened when I had my accident. As you know babies put extra stress on your lower back and my Doctor is concerned that it will be too much and that I will need to be hospitalised so that they can monitor me and so that I am restricted to complete bed rest."

"Your Doctor is right Ana, but Christian and I will try and make sure that doesn't happen. I am only a phone call away Ana. Call me at any time of the day and night."

I thank Grace and we get lunch ready to be served. Christian and Grace take the serving platters into the dining room and we all sit down to lunch. Straight after lunch Elliot and Krystal leave.

Christian, Carrick and Grandpa T are out on the balcony. Grace and Grandma T are with me in the lounge room. I show then the book that I am putting together for our little one. Every scan photo is in the book and Christian and I both write comments and our thoughts about our little one at that time. Some of the things that Christian has written brings tears to my eyes. As Grace and Grandma T are looking at the book I can see that they too are tearing up.

"The book is perfect Ana."

"Christian took some photos of my little bump at 16 weeks and we are going to add a photo of my bump for each scan we have so our little one can see how much they made my belly grow."

"That is a perfect keepsake Ana."

"Yes it is. Every scan we have Christian takes one of the photos and places it in the photo frame I purchased, and it sits on his desk at work right beside the photo of us on our wedding day."

"Ana is my grandson satisfying your needs since you have been pregnant?"

"MOTHER, I can't believe you just asked Ana that. That is rather personal."

Grandma T chuckles before saying "Well is he?"

"Oh Grandma T sex with your grandson is more than satisfying it is quite mind blowing." I deadpan.

Grace is in utter shock and Grandma T is speechless. All I can do is laugh. I laugh even harder when I look up and see the look on Christian's face. Obviously he heard me what I told his grandmother. When I stop laughing I mouth 'Sorry' to him.


	118. Chapter 118

**Thursday**

 **Ana's POV**

I have been looking over the editor performance reports. Thank goodness the other editors have actually started pulling their weight. SIP as a whole is going to be releasing at least 2 books per month between now and Christmas. Since March one Editor has actually signed 4 new authors to SIP, as well as 2 new books from current SIP authors. Mrs Low is still performing above and beyond as Editor's Assistant, so I want to start training Mrs Low up as Editor. That way if I am restricted in my duties as Acting Head of SIP, then Steph can help me with my duties, and Mrs Low can fill Steph's position as acting Editor.

 **Christian's POV**

"Ros have you had a chance to go over the facts and figures?"

"Yes Christian they look rather good. You still haven't told me where the company is based and are you going to make an offer?"

"Ros the company is in San Francisco and once I got your opinion on it I am going to ask the current owner to meet with us about the possibility of purchasing the company."

"Go ahead Christian make the call and set up the meeting. I will make sure I clear my schedule so that I can attend that meeting."

I make the call once Ros leaves my office. The current owner is actually going to be in Portland on business next week so I arrange for us to meet in Portland on Thursday. Ros and I will fly down in Charlie Tango and Taylor will drive us back. I organise a private meeting room at the Heathman Hotel to be made available to us for the meeting.

Elliot wants to have lunch today but I am not sure if that is a good thing or not after the fiasco on Sunday. I am actually wondering if Elliot and Krystal got married too soon. Obviously they have a lot of things that they need to sort out and 95% of them should have been talked about before they got married. Having children should have been something they spoke about before they set a wedding date. Ana and I had discussed a lot of things before we even got engaged including if we wanted children. I remember that discussion rather well along with my reaction.

Thankfully today is a day that Ana is working from home but she is not going to be doing her editor duties. She wants to focus on 'owner' duties today. I know she is up to something and I am going to find out what it is. But first I have lunch with Elliot.

 **Elliot's POV**

 **Flash back to Tuesday**

 _When I get home from work Krystal still won't even look at me. For fuck sake it has been 2 days since the shit hit the fan at Escala. Why am I the bad guy in this? All I want is for my wife to talk to me and not run to Ana all the time._

" _Krystal we need to talk about what happened on Sunday."_

" _I don't want to talk about it Elliot."_

" _Stiff shit Krystal we are going to talk about it. You need to talk to ME, your husband, and not run to Ana every time there is a problem between us. Currently it feels like there are 3 people in this marriage, you, me and Ana. How would you feel if I went to Christian every time we had some sort of disagreement and told him everything?"_

" _You wouldn't dare tell Christian, I will cut your balls off if you discuss our private life with your brother."_

" _So it's alright for you to run to Ana and tell her everything but it is not ok for me to talk to Christian about it?"_

" _I don't want your brother knowing about what is going on between us. Actually I don't want any one in your family knowing about private issues between us."_

" _Well if that is the case then Krystal_ _ **stop**_ _running to Ana every time we have a disagreement. Ana is married to Christian and I think of her as a sister. You need to talk to ME. If you can't communicate with me about your concerns or issues then we are in serious trouble."_

" _I love you Elliot and I don't want to lose you."_

" _Krystal, I love you too, but if you don't start talking to me it is going to damage what we have and it may never be able to be fixed. I think it is time we had a long talk about everything."_

 _Krystal starts crying. I think it has finally sunk in just how bad her not talking to me really is. We both should have discussed having children before we got married. But if I am honest with myself I didn't really think about having children until we found out about Ana. I am willing to compromise and meet somewhere in the middle._

 _Later that evening_

" _Elliot I fucked up. Ana told me on Christmas day that she could end up hospitalised if she got pregnant and it completely slipped my mind. I was too wrapped up in dumping all of our problems on her. What kind of friend does that make me? No wonder she got angry with me."_

" _Krystal you need to talk to Ana. Both of you said things that you regret. What you don't know Krystal is that Ana has been messaging me to make sure you are alright. She didn't want to upset you any more than she already had, so she messaged me instead."_

" _Thank you Elliot. I will talk to Ana on the weekend as I know she is busy with work at the moment."_

 **End of Flash back**

Today is the first chance I have had to ask Christian to join me for lunch. We need to clear the air after the shit storm on Sunday. Christian is already waiting for me at the Mile High Club.

"Christian I want to apologise for what happened on Sunday. Krystal and I have talked but that is all I am going to say because this is between me and my wife and it is no one else's business."

"Elliot there is no need to apologise to me. But Krystal needs to speak to Ana. They both need to apologise to one another. I know Ana feels bad for the way she spoke to Krystal."

I agree with Christian and tell him that Krystal is going to talk to Ana over the weekend. Then I start telling Christian about how things are progressing at the house on the sound. Starting next week we are actually going to remove the 3 internal walls downstairs. The boat house is starting to actually look like a building. Everything is still on track to be finished by Ana's birthday. After lunch Christian and I both head our separate ways. At least we have cleared the air about Sunday.

 **Christian's POV**

Wow the progress at the sound is moving along. I want to take Ana to see the house one last time before they start downstairs. Elliot agreed to show us around the house on Saturday afternoon. After this weekend I am going to have to think of reasons why we can't go look at the house, because the next time I want Ana to see the house is when I surprise her for her birthday.

Ros is waiting in my office when I return. Shit did I have a meeting with her or has she found something? She is staring at the baby scan picture, is Ros thinking about having children?

"It is something special isn't it?"

"Yes it is Christian. Can I ask how you and Ana brought up the subject about having children?"

"Ros, Ana asked me one day when we were talking." There is no way am I telling Ros we were in bed at the time.

We continue talking about having children until Andrea buzzes to tell me that our next meeting is due to start in 15 minutes. Shit I forgot that I scheduled a meeting with all the Department heads this afternoon.

 **Ana's POV**

I have sorted through all the editor performance records. Then I look into the manuscript login system and find that there is a rather large list of unassigned manuscripts. I can actually see that none of the Editor's Assistants have been assigned manuscripts in the last 3 weeks. Is Jodie really trying to piss me off? I start assigning manuscripts to the editor assistants while I call Steph.

"Steph, do not let on who you are talking to as I don't want anyone to realise you are talking to me. Are you in your office alone?"

"Yes I am at work mum. What can I help you with?"

Good thinking Steph. "Where you assigned that manuscript by Jodie because you asked for a manuscript to work on?"

"Yes mum that is correct."

"Thanks Steph. I will talk to you later."

I am now seeing red. The sooner we can get Jodie out of SIP the better. Christian and I are going to have a long talk tonight about how long I am going to be on maternity leave. We can't leave Jodie running SIP if she is not doing her job properly and withholding information from me.

When Christian arrives home he finds me still working. I ask him to join me after he changes into something comfortable.

"Christian, we have an issue have another issue with Jodie. Today when I was checking on the employee's performances I found that Jodie has not been allocating manuscripts to the assistants. Steph had to ask for a manuscript to work on because none were allocated to her. There is a huge list of unread manuscripts which I started to allocate today."

Christian asks what is going on with Jodie. Unfortunately I have to tell him that it looks like she is being lazy and not performing her duties as Head of SIP to the standard she should be. She can't use the excuse that she has been training Steph to do my job as editor because I had Steph keep a log of the dates and times Jodie worked with her showing her how to do my job. Christian is relieved that I am going to be Acting Head of SIP as of next Friday. He knows that I will get things done because it is our company's reputation on the line.

"Ana, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Actually there is something else I want to run past you. How would you feel if I was to start showing Mrs Low the basic duties of an Editor after Jodie goes on Maternity leave? I thought if I showed her, then I could show Steph a few basic duties that I perform as Acting Head of SIP. That way if I am struggling or am restricted in how much work I can do then Steph could assist me and Mrs Low could do Steph's job. Does that make sense?"

"Actually Ana, that makes perfect sense. Go ahead and start showing Mrs Low the basics after Miss Seat starts her leave next week. Then start showing Steph the basics."

Wow that was easier than I thought. I ask Christian about his day and he tells me that he is going to Portland next Thursday to meet with the owner of the steel factory that GEH is looking at purchasing in San Francisco. Thank goodness it is only a day trip.

 **Christian's POV**

I am absolutely stunned when Ana tells me about Miss Seat becoming lazy. Why all of a sudden has she gotten so lazy? When Ana suggested showing Steph the basics regarding Head of SIP I jumped at the chance. Anything that will help reduce Ana's workload towards the end of her pregnancy is something I will agree too. I remember seeing Mrs Low's performance records recently and agree that she is the one that Ana should show the Editor basics to.

When I tell Ana about my meeting in Portland I actually make the decision to fly down and back. Especially after the last time when Ana thought I was missing when the SUV decided to malfunction on the way back to Seattle. I don't want to put that added stress on her. At least flying Charlie Tango I will actually be home by 5pm and I can take off and land here at Escala. Ros can leave her car here in the garage while we are in Portland.

 **Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

Our little one has me up at 6am every morning needing to pee. I see Christian's cock standing at attention when I come back out of the bathroom. I think it is time to have a little fun. Gently I climb onto the bed so that I am kneeling over his hips before I lower myself down until his cock is tickling my folds. I move my hips so that the tip of his cock is rubbing between my folds spreading the wetness that is between my legs. Slowly I slide down Christian's cock. Up until now I wasn't sure if Christian was awake.

"Fuck me baby you are so wet and feel so fucking good."

"I was wondering if you were awake or not. How long have you been awake?"

"Not very long but I did feel your pussy eat every inch of my cock."

I wriggle my hips so that I grind against him his hands go to my hips to stop me from grinding into him. Using his legs as leverage he starts thrusting up into me. As much as I love the feeling of him thrusting into me I want to be the one in control.

"Stop Christian, please keep your legs the way they are but just relax and enjoy the ride."

I continue teasing him by slowly moving up and down his length, occasionally grinding against him. His eyes are solely focused on my hands as they are caressing and tweaking my boobs. Leaning forward I start to ride his cock my hair is tickling his chest as I move. Sitting back up I start tweaking his nipples with one hand while my other hand is tweaking my boobs. He sucks in a deep breath and I know this is turning him on so much. So I move my hand to my folds and spread them open so that he can get a good look at me riding his cock.

"Holy FUCK Ana, do you know how fucking hot you look right now."

I don't answer I just keep riding his cock as I know he is close. With the hand that was tweaking his nipples I reach behind and tickle his balls and I feel him tense underneath me. When I press against that spot just behind his balls his whole body shudders as his cum spurts into me hard. Holy fuck that was intense.

 **Christian's POV**

FUCK watching Ana ride my cock with her folds spread open was a huge turn on but when she pressed against my perineum I was gone. I don't think I have cum that hard with her riding me. My beautiful wife amazes me. Shit she hasn't cum. I use my legs as leverage and start thrusting into her while I apply pressure to her clit. Her hand is playing with my balls as I thrust in and out of her. I pinch her clit between my fingers which sends her over the edge and she comes around my cock. What I didn't expect was her to press against my perineum again which sends cum spurting into her again. Holy fuck Ana has given me 2 mind blowing orgasms in the matter of minutes.

Ana lies against my chest and I hold her in my arms. It doesn't take long for Ana to drift back off to sleep. Looking outside I can see that it is miserable outside. What a perfect day to stay in bed. Shit we are meeting with Elliot at the house on the sound this afternoon. Hopefully it isn't raining when we head to the house because I want to speak to Elliot about something and we will need to walk around the paddock so that I can explain what I am thinking. Looking at the clock I can see it is 8:15am and I hear my phone vibrating for the 10th time in the matter of 5 minutes. Whoever it is wont give up. Gently I lift Ana off me then roll her onto her back. Once she is comfortable I get out of bed and get my phone I see that it is Mom calling. I walk into the bathroom so I don't disturb Ana.

"Hello Mom."

"Christian, thank goodness you answered. Where are you and is Ana with you and are the 3 of you safe?" Her voice is shaky.

"Yes mom, Ana is with me and she is safe, she is sleeping in our bed. Why are you asking these strange questions mom?"

"Your dad got a call saying that you and Ana had been in nasty a car accident."

"Mom, don't let dad delete the call register. I want Welch and Barney to look into it. It seems like someone wanted to deliberately worry you and dad. You should have known better than to get worried because Taylor or my security would have called you if we had been in an accident. When I purchased the cars I had an accident alert system installed and if any of my cars are involved in an accident it alerts Taylor and it also alerts whoever is in the security office at GEH and here at Escala."

"Christian I was so scared when you didn't answer your phone. All I could think about was the 3 of you and I needed to hear your voice and find out if you were all ok."

"Mom my phone was on silent so it wouldn't disturb Ana. Every night I put it on silent and leave it on silent until Ana is up in the morning. Sorry I didn't tell you that is what I do now at night."

"Christian your father would like a word."

 **Carrick's POV**

Who the hell is calling me at 8am on a Saturday morning? This better be important.

"Mr Grey, I wish to inform you that your son Christian and his wife Anastasia have been involved in a nasty car accident. We don't have any details for you at this moment but we will notify you when the details become available." Click

I am looking at my phone when Grace speaks.

"Carrick, who was that calling you on a Saturday?"

"Grace I am not sure who the hell it was but they told me Christian and Ana were involved in a rather nasty car accident and that no details are available at the moment. Whoever that was is going to call again when they know more."

"Carrick, NOOOO this can't be happening Ana is pregnant." She starts crying uncontrollably.

"Grab your phone and try calling Christian. I am going to make a few calls and see if I can get any further information."

I leave Grace in our room to try and contact Christian, while I head into the hall way and call a few of my contacts at the police department. All they can tell me is that there was a very serious crash that occurred this morning here in Seattle. FUCK I really hope Grace can get a hold of Christian. As enter out bedroom I hear Grace talking to Christian.

"Christian I was so scared when you didn't answer your phone. All I could think about was the 3 of you and I needed to hear your voice and find out if you were all ok."

"I need to speak to Christian please Grace."

Christian must be talking but she then tells him that I want a word with him and she hands me the phone.

"Christian, I can confirm that there has been a rather nasty crash here in Seattle this morning. I have no idea who it was who called me but no doubt you will get your guys onto it immediately. The minute I hang up this phone we are coming to Escala straight away, including Mia. There is no way I am leaving her on her own at Bellevue in case whoever it is calls the house phone. I don't want to tell Mia what is happening so can you please make sure you tell Ana, Mia is not to know what is going on. It might be wise to have Krystal come to Escala as well especially since Elliot is at work today. Can you please have your guys there ready to start working on my phone? Whoever called me said that they would call again later, once they have more information."

"Dad I will call Barney and Welch immediately. I will explain everything to Ana. We will come up with some reason why we need everyone here at Escala. I want to know who the fuck is messing with my family."


	119. Chapter 119

**Saturday Continued**

 **Christian's POV**

The moment dad hangs up the phone I head straight to the security office and tell Taylor what happened. He calls Welch while I call Barney. They both will be here in 20 minutes. Shit I am going to have to tell Ana what is going on before everyone arrives. I am going to need her to be with mom and Mia. Shit dad is right we need to have Krystal here at Escala too. I call Elliot straight away and explain what is going on and tell him to call Krystal and tell her Sawyer is on his way to collect her. He will bring Krystal here to Escala so she is safe and that he will be on his way once he has everything locked up at the house on the sound. I go tell Sawyer to go collect Krystal and that she will be expecting him.

Leaning onto the bed I kiss her gently on the lips. "Baby you need to wake up for me."

"Go away Christian let me sleep."

"Ana I really wish I could let you sleep but we need to talk before my parents, Mia and Krystal get here. Something has happened and it has rattled my parents and it has me rather concerned for you, me, our little one and the rest of our family."

 **Ana's POV**

Hearing Christian say that he is concerned for me and our little one has me sitting up in bed looking at him.

"What is going on Christian?"

He explains to me about the call that Carrick got this morning and that he wants everyone here at Escala. Christian tells me we need to think of a reason why they are coming here. Holy shit, who would do something so horrible?

"Christian would you mind if I tell them that I want to have a baby shower for our little one and that I want them all to organise it for our little one and that is why they are here? I know I am not even 20 weeks but I think it is the best way to keep Mia distracted and not ask questions about what is really going on here this morning. Hopefully Krystal and I will also get a chance to talk so that I can apologise for my outburst last weekend."

"Ana that is perfect, I will give mom the heads up so that she isn't clueless when you tell Mia and Krystal. What is the reason though that Dad and Elliot are here?"

"A meeting about security measures for the house on the sound. Barney and Welch should already be in my study by the time anyone else arrives."

Phew at least we have a way to keep them all safe and away from the situation. Thank goodness whoever it is doesn't know that I am pregnant. What sick person would do something like this?

Taylor knocks on our bedroom door to notify Christian that Barney and Welch have arrived. I tell Christian to go talk to them while I get dressed. Then I will make some coffee for everyone as well as breakfast.

Barney and Welch decline the offer of breakfast so I cook pancakes for Christian and I. While I am cooking I start to think about how Grace and Carrick would have felt when Carrick received that phone call. No doubt Grace was a mess when Carrick told her. Once I have cooked the pancakes I head to Taylor's office and get Christian.

After Breakfast he heads back to his study and Luke arrives with Krystal and I offer her a cup of coffee and we sit in the lounge room.

"Krystal I really do want to apologise for the way I spoke to you last weekend. I should never have raised my voice at you. Please don't hate me."

"Ana stop. Actually you were right with what you said. Elliot and I do need to talk to each other. We have had a very long chat and I know Elliot and I need to work through things together are husband and wife and not drag you into it. Ana I could never hate you. You are my best friend and that is why I would tell you everything but I can now see that telling you everything was also putting you in an awkward position. When I was at home on Monday I remembered that you had told me at Christmas that you could have problems during the last part of your pregnancy. What kind of Friend forgets something like that?"

"Krystal can we please put everything behind us. I miss the girly chats about nothing that we use to have while we were visiting Grace and Carrick at Bellevue. Maybe we can plan a girly day here at Escala just the both of us and Christian and Elliot can go play golf or something."

"That sounds perfect Ana. Now if only it was that simple with Grace. For some reason she is different with me. I see how she treats you and I am actually jealous."

"Krystal, maybe invite Grace to lunch and spend some one on one time with her. That way you can get to know each other better."

"Thanks Ana."

Krystal and I are joking around when Grace, Carrick and Mia arrive. Grace and Mia join us and Carrick goes to Christian's study. I explain that Carrick is here to meet with Christian and Taylor, and that Elliot will be here shortly so that they can discuss all the security issues for our house on the sound. Then I tell Grace, Mia and Krystal that I want to speak with them about organising a baby shower for our little one.

 **Christian's POV**

Dad joins us in my study where Welch and Barney have set up some equipment so that they can work on finding out who is behind this. Barney is going to rig up a recording device to Dad's phone so that we can record the whole conversation whenever they call again. Taylor wants me out of the room when they call again so that I don't react to what is being said. He is right though I don't want to do something that would let them know we are on to them.

Barney enters the number that called dad into a program that will tell you who the phone is registered too. Since it is a free service it doesn't always give out the details. Unfortunately that is the case this time. Of course Barney knows how to access the telephone databases that aren't available to the public. It takes him sometime to get in. He has dad's phone in his hand and is about to start entering the number when the phone rings. Taylor drags me out of my study and takes me to his office.

 **Carrick's POV**

The minute Christian is out the door Barney gives me my phone and hits record on his laptop. I nervously answer my phone.

"Hello Carrick Grey Speaking."

"We speak again Mr Grey. I now have more information regarding the car accident regarding your son and his wife. Your son has a few bumps and bruises but his wife is in critical condition and may not make it. They are still trying to extract her from the vehicle."

They pause and Barney shows me a note and I speak.

"Can you please notify me when they have extracted Ana from the vehicle and tell me which hospital they will be transported to?"

"I will call you the minute I have an update." Click

"Barney, why did you have me ask that."

"Mr Grey I am hoping they will stuff up and give you some kind of clue as to what they are up too. This person seems rather familiar with you. Have you had any issues with any one recently?"

"Not that I can think Barney. We better let Christian come and hear the conversation."

As we are listening back to the recording there is something familiar about the voice but I don't know what.

 **Christian's POV**

While Dad is dealing with that call I call Elliot again and explain that whoever this person is they have contacted dad again. He tells me that he is on his way to Escala now that everything has been locked up at the house on the sound. Back in my study I listen to the recording and something is bugging me. Then it dawns on me. Whoever this is must have read the articles about Ana's accident when she crashed into me. Ana had to be cut out of the vehicle that day and they weren't sure if she would make it.

"Dad, they are feeding you information from when Ana crashed into my SUV. Taylor, can you please pull all of the articles that were written about Ana's accident."

"Yes Sir,I will go to my office and start retrieving them."

 **Ana's POV**

We are deep in discussion about the baby shower when I see Taylor and Christian come out of his study. I wonder what is going on. After a few minutes Christian returns to his study. Something must be going on. I return my focus to the discussions about the baby shower. Mia wants a gender specific baby shower. While Krystal thinks a neutral baby shower would be better.

"Mia I am sorry but we are going to be having a neutral baby shower as Christian and I haven't decided if we want to know what we are having."

"Come on Ana, you can't have a boring neutral baby shower. You and Christian have to find out what you are having."

"We don't have to do anything Mia. The decision is up to us and if we don't want to know then we will not find out the gender of our little one until he or she are born."

"Ana since you love reading so much would you consider a Children's Book theme? For the baby shower decorations we could use characters from children's books and nursery rhymes. Your guests could bring along their favourite children's book for your little one." Krystal suggests.

"Krystal that is a great idea, Ana and Christian could start reading the books to the baby before it is born." Grace responds.

I actually love Krystal's idea. Mia is a little pissed off that it won't be a boy or girl coloured baby shower, but this is my baby shower. Grace has me writing a list of people to invite while Krystal and her discuss the idea further. Who would have thought that they would start bonding over a baby shower idea? Occasionally I glance at them both and I can see that Grace is starting to soften towards Krystal.

Grace, Grandma T, Gail, Mia, Krystal, Ros, Gwen and Steph, that is the start of my guest list. I start thinking about holding our little one in my arms when I am dragged back to the here and now by Grace.

"Ana, have you thought about when you want to have the shower?"

"Since it is the beginning of August I am leaning towards late October early November. That will give us roughly 3 months to get everything organised."

 **Grace's POV**

Krystal's suggestion for the baby shower is so perfect, so Ana. Maybe I have been a little too harsh on Krystal up until now. Today I am seeing a side to her that I have never noticed before and it actually has me seeing Krystal in a different light. I can see why Elliot fell in love with her and married her. Krystal has the biggest heart when you actually take the time to sit down and really talk to her. While Mia is in the kitchen getting a drink I invite Krystal to join me later in the week for lunch which she accepts.

 **Taylor's POV**

I have found the articles that were written about Ana's accident and Christian is right, they are feeding Mr Grey information about that accident. Welch and Barney are working on trying to find out who it is. Barney is having a few issues because the phone was purchased in a different state. Just before Barney can open up the details on who purchased the phone, Carrick's phone rings again. I remove Christian from his study. When we return Barney replays the recording.

"Mr Grey, Ana has been extracted from the vehicle and she is on her way to Seattle Grace Hospital along with your son. I can't tell you what her condition is." Click.

There is something about the way he says Ana that makes me wonder if he knows Ana. What could the connection be? A few minutes later Barney tells us he knows who the phone belongs to.

 **Christian's POV**

"I know who it is. Christian do you know any one called Barry Phillips?"

Why does that name sound familiar. I look at dad and I can see that he recognises the name as well so I ask dad to help me get some refreshments. While I am getting the water and fresh lemonade out of the fridge I take a deep breath.

"Dad, you recognise the name don't you?"

"Yes I do Christian. He is the one who was fired from SIP for sexual harassment just before Christmas."

"That is why the name sounded familiar. Dad, please take these refreshments into my study, as I need to speak to Ana."

"Ana, can I speak with you for a minute please."

Ana stands and follows me back into the kitchen.

"We know who it is. It is Barry Phillips."

"He was the one who was fired from SIP just before Christmas. Why is he doing this now?"

"That is what we don't know. He is feeding dad the information that was released about your accident. We will get to the bottom of this Ana."

I kiss Ana before heading back to my study. We need to find out why he decided to start this bullshit today. I ask dad to find out what kind of car was involved in the accident this morning. Could this be payback for Dad having him leave quietly from SIP? Dad confirms the car involved in the accident this morning was a black SUV the same as mine.

"Elliot can you please join the ladies in the lounge room. Dad and I will join you shortly." I wait until he leaves before I continue.

"Could it be possible that Mr Phillips passed the scene this morning and thought that it was my SUV? He would know what it was like because of the times that I have dropped Ana off at SIP."

"That is possible."

"Dad he wasn't real happy about getting fired from SIP. You are the person who represented the owner so in his eyes you are the one who fired him. Maybe he seen the accident this morning, thought it was my car and decided to seek his revenge on you for firing him."

"Christian that does make sense. How are we going to proceed now that we know who he is?"

"Sir, I suggest you ask your dad to file a restraining order against him for all of your family. Also Mr Grey could you get some sort of court order to keep him away from SIP and the law firm you work for?"

"Taylor, I will make sure that I have the restraining orders in place before any of us leave here today. I am going to call my contact at the police department and get him arrested for using a telecommunications device to seek revenge/ cause grief to our family. We can use the recordings as evidence."

Taylor and I leave and I join the rest of them in the lounge room, but I leave Welch, Barney and Dad in my study to continue what they were need to do. Both Welch and Barney know what they need to do. This person is a threat to us so they will follow protocol and go digging into Mr Phillips background. Barney will also be able to access the SIP Server and see if there is anything on there from when Mr Phillips worked at SIP.

Ana snuggles into me when I sit on the lounge beside her. I whisper in her ear that everything will be in place before anyone leaves our apartment. Her body relaxes. We all relax and enjoy spending time together. Krystal and Mom offer to organise lunch for us all.

After lunch I follow dad back into my study where Taylor is already waiting with Barney and Welch. Dad's phone rings again, he answers it and puts it on speaker phone. Taylor points to the writing on the notepad. What is Taylor up to?

 **Carrick's POV**

"Carrick Grey"

"Mr Grey, I am rather shocked that you are not at the hospital with your son and his wife Ana."

"Can you tell me again why I should be at the hospital?"

"You should be at the hospital because your son and his beautiful wife were involved in a nasty crash this morning. She had to be extracted from the vehicle before being rushed to Seattle Grace hospital."

"How do you know it was them?"

"I have seen your son's SUV when he dropped his wife off to work at SIP. Also I would see Ana quite a bit during the day."

"So you are admitting to following Miss Steele."

"No I wasn't following her. I would see her while she was at work."

Dead silence on the other end of the phone. He must have just realised what he just said. We have got him.

"Of course you would see her at work Mr Phillips."

"Who is Mr Phillips?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know exactly who you are."

"You fucked up my life Grey. The job I have now is no way near as cushy as the job I had at SIP. You are the arsehole who terminated my employment so I thought I would fuck with you the way you fucked with me just before Christmas. That bitch Miss Seat is still a fucking whore. Since you represent the Owner of SIP, maybe you should ask her who the baby's daddy is. No doubt she won't tell you. If she learnt to keep her legs closed after office hours she wouldn't be pregnant."

In the background we can hear someone knocking on his door. He tells us to wait while he gets rid of whoever it is. That is when we hear the police arresting him. I disconnect the call. Wow that was an interesting call.

 **Christian's POV**

What has me confused is how the police got there so quickly.

"Taylor, would you know anything about the police arriving at Mr Phillips door?"

"Yes Sir, while you were having lunch I called my contact and he organised a team to be in position. He is the one who instructed me what to get your dad to ask. The minute Mr Phillips called and your dad got him talking I text my contact and they went ahead."

"Thank you Taylor."

Is Mr Phillips implying that one of the male staff at SIP is the father or has Miss Seat been entertaining males not employed by SIP after hours in her office? I want Barney at SIP tomorrow going through the CCTV footage and see if he can find anything out.

Before Elliot leaves I ask if he could meet us at the house on the sound tomorrow so we can have a look. He agrees since today has been a total write off because of this shit with Mr Philips.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Who is the father of Miss Seat's Baby? Is it a SIP employee or someone she had in her office after hours?_


	120. Chapter 120

**Wednesday**

 **Christian's POV**

Dad drops by my office unannounced which is rather unusual, he usually calls first. He tells me Mr Phillips has a message for the owner of SIP. He tells me that we need to look on Mr Phillips Editor's Assistants computer and search for a file called hopscotch. It is hidden but it contains information about Miss Seat. He tells me that he has already told Taylor and that Taylor already has Barney working on it.

FUCK I don't think I should take Taylor with me tomorrow I would feel more comfortable if he was with Ana until this shit blows over. Especially since Ana is talking about going into SIP tomorrow for a few hours.

 **Thursday**

Sawyer shows Ros into the apartment and she joins me at the breakfast bar for a cup of coffee. We are leaving at 8am to fly to Portland for the meeting about the steel factory in San Francisco. Stephan is flying us down and back so that Ros and I can do some work while in the air. While I am there I am also meeting with the Dean of WSU. It has been awhile since I have met with him regarding the projects I am funding. My meeting is with him at 10am and the meeting with the owner of the steel factory is at 1pm. Hopefully we will be in the air again by 4pm and home at Escala at 5pm. Taylor is going to keep an eye on the situation that Barney is looking into and the report will be ready for me this afternoon when I get back.

The meeting with the owner of the Steel factory went better than expected. We have discussed a lot during our meeting and I organise a meeting to inspect the factory. Ros or I will make a day trip. Both parties are happy and we will discuss the finer details of the contract after the inspection. On the way back to Seattle Ros starts laughing.

"Who would have thought that GEH would be seriously considering purchasing another steel factory so soon after selling the one in New York? But I actually think the one in San Francisco is actually a great package."

I actually agree with Ros. Everything about the San Francisco steel factory is right. It is closer to Seattle which means less travel time. I don't want to be too far from Ana now that she is pregnant with our little one. Barney has emailed me a file and when I read it I am rather pissed off but I keep my cool so that I don't have to explain myself. I send the file to Taylor so that he knows what is going on.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian is taking Luke with him and leaving Taylor here with me. I have decided against going into SIP today. Since I am working at home today it gets the better of me and I start searching online for pregnancy photos. I look at the photos and shit Steph is right Jodie is more than 36 weeks along. Actually Jodie's belly has dropped significantly this last week. Usually your belly doesn't drop until you are close to full term. Is Jodie actually full term?

Later that day the owner receives an email from Jodie regarding parental leave for one of the male employees. Jodie doesn't want to sign off on it because she is going on leave tomorrow. It will need to be signed by me on Monday morning. Why all of a sudden is there a problem with her signing off on leave? I push it to the back of my mind and continue working until Christian arrives home. His lips are on my and he kisses me like his life depends on it.

 **Christian's POV**

After dinner with Ana I have calmed down enough to tell her what Barney found out about Miss Seat.

"Barney found a file that contained information about Miss Seat, and that the information is about her rendezvous with certain employees before we took over. It seems that Miss Seat doesn't know how to keep her legs shut. But there was one name that sounded familiar and I have Barney checking that name against current SIP employees."

"What is the name Christian?"

"Ana, the name is Jonathon Triple. It was a name in the file Mr Phillips had on the computer at SIP." I can see the look on Ana's face which tells me she knows something.

"Christian, Mr Triple is a current SIP employee. Miss Seat emailed me today about signing off on a Parental Leave application for Mr Triple. I thought it was strange that she wouldn't sign it herself. "

"I think we have just worked out who the father is."

 **Ana's POV**

No fucking wonder she wouldn't sign off on his parental leave. She is hoping that I won't make the connection between them. Now I have to tell him about Steph's suspicions that she is actually further along in her pregnancy and in breach of SIP's pregnancy policy.

"Christian there is something else but I haven't been able to confront Jodie about this yet. I am actually going to do it tomorrow. But I would like to have Taylor with me when I do. She hasn't met Taylor and I know he won't put up with her shit. Also he is excellent at detecting when someone is being dishonest plus he is more intimidating than Luke."

"Taylor will be with you and I will take Sawyer again. Now what is it you are going to confront her about?"

"Steph came to me with her suspicions that Jodie is actually further along in her pregnancy. Jodie is claiming that she is 36 weeks, but I did a little research and I think she is between 38 weeks and full term. If she is, it means she is in breach of the pregnancy policy at SIP."

"Ana, I trust your judgement. Do what you think it in the best interest of SIP. If you want to terminate her then do so and we will work around it until you can get Steph trained up or we can find someone to be Acting Head of SIP while you are on Maternity Leave."

"I love you Christian. Now would you care to join me for a relaxing soak in the bath?"

Christian scoops me into his arms and carries me to the bathroom. We relax in the bath and Christian's hands are resting on my bump which has got a little bigger. Monday we are going for our little ones 20 week scan. SHIT Christian and I haven't decided if we want to know the sex of our little one. Just as I am about to say something to Christian I feel a strange feeling in my belly. I freeze and after a few seconds I feel it again. Holy SHIT is that our little one moving?

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"I think I just felt our little one move for the first time. It felt like I had butterflies in my belly. I wish you could feel it Christian. But it shouldn't be long and you will be able to also feel our little one moving, we can ask Dr Greene on Monday. Speaking about Dr Greene, Christian I have thought long and hard about this and I want to know what we are having. But I just want us to know."

"Thank fuck Baby I have been scared that you would say that you wanted to wait. I realised I wanted to know what we are having the night of your 16 week scan. But I have waited for you to bring up the subject because I didn't want to pressure you."

On Monday we will find out what we are having. That is if our little one isn't shy. Christian's hands remain on my belly I think he is hoping that he will be able to feel our little one move.

 **Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

Ana has been tossing and turning for the last 2 hours. I am guessing she is a little worked up over what may happen today when she talks to Miss Seat. It is going to seem a little strange working with Sawyer today but I want Taylor with Ana. Miss Seat is rather comfortable around Sawyer. If Ana is right then I want her to squirm or incriminate herself in some way. Taylor can be rather intimidating. I am going to ask Ana to confront her in the small meeting room and I am going to have Barney patch me into the live feed into that room so that I can watch what is happening. I email Taylor what I am going to need organised for today's meeting between Ana and Miss Seat. While I am awake I open the email that Barney sent last night after we went to bed. Holy FUCK the information in that email is the final nail in Miss Seat's coffin. Her arse WILL be getting fired today if Ana doesn't do it then I will make sure dad does it on our behalf. Just after 3am Ana is still tossing and turning so I gently wake her.

"Ana, go for a pee and then I will help you take your mind off what is going to happen today and then you should be able to sleep."

When Ana returns she lies on the bed and I leave a trail of kisses from her lips to her little bump. Then I continue to her folds where I kiss and nibble on her folds while darting my tongue in between her folds before I use my tongue to apply pressure to her clit. Licking and sucking her clit I slide 2 fingers inside and slowly move them in and out. My other hand is resting on Ana's bump. I can feel Ana building as I am applying pressure to her clit and making a come here motion with my fingers that are inside her. Her walls are clamping around my fingers so suck on her clit hard then nibble a little harder than normal. Ana comes around my fingers. I stroke myself with the hand that was on her belly, each stroke is mimicked with the fingers that are still inside her. Once I am hard I remove my fingers from her pussy and wipe her juices all over my cock. Any residual juices left on my fingers are licked off with my tongue. Gently I lower myself into Ana. So that I am not applying to much pressure on her belly I rest on my elbows and lean down and kiss my beautiful wife. Slowly I make love to her. It doesn't take long for her to find her release again. She actually starts to get sleepy so I roll us over so that she is resting against my chest with me still buried deep inside her. I know that she sleeps better this way. Within moments of me wrapping my arms around her holding her against my chest she is asleep. I kiss the top of her head and fall back to sleep myself.

When I wake again at 6am Ana is still fast asleep. Gently I run my fingers up and down Ana's back and kiss the top of her head. Eventually she starts to stir. We get ready for work and sit at the breakfast bar to have breakfast.

"Ana, Taylor is under strict instructions about today. I will explain everything this afternoon but for now I think it is best if you don't know what Taylor is doing."

"Ok Christian. I trust you and Taylor so I will wait until this afternoon to find out what you have in place."

 **Christian's POV**

Thank goodness she didn't ask questions. When I emailed Taylor earlier I outlined my instructions for today.

1\. Meeting is to happen in the small meeting room where I will be watching the live feed from my office at GEH. Taylor is to remain with Ana at all times.

2\. Darlene is to be notified that there could be an issue today and that she needs to have her mobile on her at all times. She is to tell her supervisor that she has to keep it switched on and with her at all times today. If she is needed she must immediately head to the meeting room.

3\. Taylor needs to use hand signals to communicate with me via the cameras. We have numerous hand signals that are used when we need to be quiet.

4\. If required bring Ana to GEH after the meeting with Miss Seat.

Once Ana is dressed she joins me at the breakfast bar. She is wearing a jacket that is a size to big, so that it doesn't pull tight over her little bump. Speaking of bump I place my hand on it and talk to our little one.

"Good morning, little one. Today you might hear mommy getting mad but I promise it has nothing to do with you. If it gets a little much please give your mommy a sign so that she will take a break for a few minutes to calm back down. I love you and your mommy so much little one. Actually I can't wait to see you again on Monday."

"Christian, if I get too worked up I will take a few minutes. No doubt Taylor will pull me out of there if he thinks it is getting too much for me."

She is right Taylor will take her out of there if he thinks it is getting too much. I ask Ana what time is she going to speak with Miss Seat. She tells me she wants to get it over and done with as soon as possible. Checking my schedule I tell Ana that I am free this morning until 11am. I have to show Ana what Barney sent me I can't put it off until this afternoon. Ana needs all the facts for her meeting.

"Ana, before you go I need to show you something that Barney sent me late last night. This is important and after you see it you will know what needs to be done today." I show her the video and she is shocked.

 **Ana's POV**

Surely 2 hours will be long enough to sort this mess out. So I tell Christian that I will meet with Jodie at 9am. That will give me an hour to sort out a few things with Steph. Christian tells me he needs to show me something important. I am completely shocked at what I just seen. He kisses me before we go our separate ways to work. It feels strange having Taylor with me.

I organise to meet with Jodie at 9am in the small meeting room. Poor Steph is startled when Taylor knocks on her door asking her to my office. Steph has never seen Taylor before. I introduce her to Taylor and then tell her that I am about to go into a meeting with Jodie and that I don't want to be disturbed at all. Steph is to take messages and I am leaving my work phone in my office. The only phone that is going into that room with me is my personal phone and Taylor will have it and it will be on silent. Taylor and I head to the meeting room and are sitting down when Taylor gets a message on his phone. He doesn't respond so it mustn't be important.

Jodie is late for our meeting. Not a good start to the meeting. Holy shit she looks like she is about to drop her bundle. She looks lower than Kate did the day I seen her and she went into labour.

"Miss Seat I have asked you to join me this morning as we have a few things to discuss."

"That is fine Ana. I wanted to go over a few things with you any way. Who is that?"

"That is my CPO for today." I am not going to tell her who he is as it is none of her business who Taylor is and why he is here instead of Luke.

"Miss Seat, why haven't you assigned manuscripts for the last few weeks?"

"It slipped my mind."

"Having manuscripts being read and then signed to SIP is the backbone to this company. Did you really think I wouldn't find out that you have not been doing your job properly? Then there is the fact that you 'forgot' to give me the envelope from Mr White."

"Like I said it slipped my mind. I have had a lot of other things to worry about considering I only have 2 weeks to go."

What the fuck. Steph was right with her suspicions and Jodie just confirmed it. I walk over to the bench in the corner and retrieve the employee agreement that I placed there earlier. When I return I can see that Jodie has realised that she fucked up big time.

"You just told me you only have 2 weeks to go. Is this correct?"

She lowers her head "Yes, I am due in 2 weeks."

"Miss Seat you told me that you were due around September 10th. Why would you lie to me about when you were due? Was it because you knew that once you reached 36 weeks you had to have medical clearance to continue working? It is clearly outlined in your agreement the policy for working when pregnant." I am still not sure if she is actually telling me the truth about her due date. Is she just telling me that she is due in 2 weeks so that I don't suspect that she is really full term? Looking at her I would say she will pop the baby out in the next couple of days.

"I knew that if you realised that I was actually further along that you would insist on the Doctor's letter. My partner and I agreed that I would work until I had 2 weeks to go. So I told everyone that I was not due until the middle of September but in reality I am actually due August 27th. But my Doctor warned me yesterday that I could go into labour at anytime."

"So Miss Seat you are admitting that you have blatantly lied to me and breached SIP's pregnancy policy, along with failing to do your job as Head of SIP properly. Oh and speaking about your partner. Mr Triple's parental leave will not be signed off on until I am ready to do so." I hear her gasp. "Yes Miss Seat I know who your baby's father is."

She is totally stunned. I am not going to tell her how I found out but she now knows that I know. I ask her is there anything else she needs to tell me about her relationship with Mr Triple while working here at SIP. Again she lies to me and tells me there isn't anything else. All she will tell me is that they wanted to keep their private life away from SIP. That just makes me see red.

"You wanted to keep your private life away from SIP. I find that hard to believe considering I know for a fact that you and Mr Triple have been having sex in the storage room during the last 6 months." What the staff don't realise is, that there is an alert system and it logs every time someone is in the storage room. Barney was alerted to the high number of times it has been accessed and actually pulled the footage and caught them in the act.

"Most of the time it was in our lunch breaks and occasionally we had sex in my office after hours. So I don't see what the problem is."

"Unauthorised afterhours access to the building is a problem. As much as it pains me to do this I am going to ask you why I shouldn't fire your arse right here right now."

"You can't fire me. There is no one to run SIP when you go on Maternity leave. Hell you don't even really know how to run SIP properly."

"Oh yes I can Miss Seat I have enough grounds to fire you for breaching the pregnancy policy. You also have failed in your performance when you 'forgot' to assign manuscripts. Then there is the fact that you withheld something from me and I had to lie to an Author. I will not tolerate being put in situations where I have to be dishonest with our Authors. Oh and of course there is the fact that you have been accessing the building after hours for your own personal use." I take a few deep breaths before I continue. "As for me not knowing how to run SIP you are wrong. This past week or so while I have been working from home I have been focussing on learning the Head of SIP duties using the instruction manual that was supplied to you when you took over as Head of SIP."

"IF you fire me I will be first in line to laugh when SIP fails."

"Oh Miss Seat it isn't a case of IF I fire you it is a case of I am going to FIRE you."

She is totally shocked.

"Miss Seat you have until lunch time to pack up your office and leave SIP because your employment here at SIP is being TERMINATED effective IMMEDIATELY. I will remind you that the NDA you signed doesn't allow you to discuss what has been said in this meeting with ANYONE, as I am speaking with you as the Owner of SIP. Mr Triple will still be employed by SIP but he will be reprimanded for accessing SIP with you after hours. So that you are not restricted to job prospects after you decide to return to work after you have the baby I will tell any prospective employer's that you resigned because you were pregnant and wanted to spend time with your baby."

 **Christian's POV**

Holy FUCK watching Ana on the screen I can't help but think about how fucking sexy she looks right now. I am watching her meeting with Miss Seat. Taylor even is smirking at times which means Ana is really giving it to Miss Seat. Thank fuck I am in my office on my own. I have a rather large bulge in my pants but at least it isn't causing me any discomfort. Once the meeting is over Miss Seat leaves the room and Ana relaxes in the chair. Taylor sits beside her and they talk for a few minutes and she calls.

"Hey baby. How did it go?"

"I fired her arse. She sat there and lied to my face over and over again Christian."

"I am so proud of you Ana. Please have Taylor stay with you at all times. I will call dad and have him speak with Payroll so that they can do up her termination payment."

"Thank you Christian. I love you."

"I love you too Ana. Now stop playing with the hem of your jacket and go back to your office and take some time for yourself."

"Christian how did you know I was playing with the hem of my jacket?"

"Barney accessed the SIP server so that I could watch the visual feed of the meeting. I will explain everything later but I have to go as I have a meeting in 15 minutes."

 **Taylor's POV**

That was one intense meeting. I couldn't help but smirk at times when Ana was giving it to Miss Seat. The boss should be very proud of his wife. Maybe Christian's CEO persona is rubbing off on Ana.


	121. Baby Grey is

**Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

Thank goodness yesterday is over. Christian and I actually didn't talk about what happened last night. All we wanted to do was spend quiet time together relaxing. No doubt Taylor will have emailed Christian a detailed report of what happened while I was working yesterday afternoon. Today Christian is going to the house on the sound to meet with Elliot while Krystal and I spend some girly time here at Escala. I am eager to find out how Krystal's lunch with Grace went. Christian kisses me goodbye and tells me he is taking Luke with him and that Taylor will take us anywhere we want to go but he would prefer if we stayed here at Escala. Actually I don't want to go out. There are enough things that we can do here.

Taylor announces that Krystal is on her way up so I put the book I was reading down. Krystal looks so happy when she enters the lounge room. I see her eyes looking at my little bump. Shit Krystal missed out on meeting my bump the day we had our fight. Taking Krystal's hand I place it on my little bump.

"Little one, this is Aunty Krystal. She is Uncle Elliot's wife." At that moment I feel the butterflies in my belly again and I can't help but smile.

"Hello little one, I am pleased to finally meet you. Ana, why are you grinning from ear to ear?"

"Krystal I think the little one moved when your hand was on my belly and I was telling our little one who you are."

I explain what I have been feeling the last few days and Krystal tells me that I should have a look online and see if that is in fact what I am feeling. Quickly I grab my laptop from the library and we do a little research. The research confirms what I have been feeling is the little one moving.

We are really having a girly time painting our nails and gossiping about what is happening with work and I tell Krystal about Jodie leaving SIP. Once we have finished painting our nails it gets the better of me and I ask Krystal how lunch went with Grace.

"Ana, lunch with Grace went better than I could have ever expected. We really had a good heart to heart talk. She has apologised for the way she has been treating me. Grace was concerned I was not good enough for Elliot, and it wasn't until last weekend when we were talking about the baby shower and I suggested the children's book theme that she realised that she was wrong about me. She admitted that she now understands why Elliot fell in love with me and married me. Apparently I have the hugest heart and Grace is glad that she realised that before it was too late. We have agreed to have lunch together every 2 weeks. Also I asked Grace if Carrick and her would join Elliot and I for dinner every second Thursday night. I want to spend time with them"

"Krystal you do have a huge heart. Actually you have a heart of gold. I would have never thought of having the children's book baby shower. Hopefully you and Elliot will be expecting your own little one sooner rather than later. I know you wanted to wait awhile Krystal but I think you and Elliot will be fantastic parents."

"Actually Ana since Elliot and I sat down and really talked, I have been thinking about having a baby a lot. Maybe in 6 months time Elliot and I will start trying for a little one of our own. I now know that I don't want to wait the 2 years I originally told Elliot."

I really am glad that Krystal and Elliot sorted out their issues and I am actually surprised that Krystal is talking about starting a family with Elliot sooner than she originally wanted. Also I am glad that Grace and Krystal are getting along a lot better. Having dinner with them once a fortnight is good for them. As good as it sounds to have Grace and Carrick over for dinner on their own I will not tread on Krystal's toes. This is something between her and Grace and Carrick. Christian and I will stick to the whole family meals here at Escala on different occasions and at Bellevue.

 **Christian's POV**

"Taylor, yesterday I skimmed over your report. Can you please tell me a little about the meeting?"

"Firstly Sir, she was not happy at all when she seen me instead of Sawyer. Her attitude was like she didn't really care what Ana wanted to talk to her about. The entire time Ana made sure that she didn't allow Miss Seat to get the better of her. I know for a fact that Miss Seat lied to Ana on numerous occasions. Most times Ana actually pulled her up on it but there was one occasion when Ana didn't. At the end of the meeting Ana served Miss Seat's arse to her on a platter and Miss Seat was not happy. She told Ana that she will be the first in line to laugh when SIP fails. But believe me when I tell you that Ana gave her what for."

That would be my beautiful wife. I could see on the video feed that she was getting rather pissed off with Miss Seat but never once did she have an outburst. If that had of been me in that meeting room her arse would have been fired within the first few minutes. At least the way Ana handled it Miss Seat can't say she was dismissed because she was pregnant. Everything was recorded and is sitting on the server at SIP. I am going to have Barney retrieve it and send me a copy of the whole meeting.

"Taylor while I am with Elliot can you please organise for Barney to get me a copy of the meeting between Ana and Miss Seat."

Taylor just nods and I know the minute I leave to meet with Elliot he will organise for Barney to go retrieve the footage.

Sawyer drives me to meet with Elliot at the sound. Elliot and I really don't have anything to go over here at the house but it was one way of allowing the girls some quality time together at Escala. Actually while we are talking I start thinking about where to install a gym.

"Elliot do you think it would be too difficult to build gym facilities?"

"Christian, since you and Ana don't want any buildings down the side of the house where you bedroom is but I wonder if she would agree to it being built in front of the sun room but I would make sure that the view from her study windows at the front of the house is not hindered."

Actually so I wonder if Ana would agree to the building in front of the sun room but if it was to be built it would be the garage for the cars and the current garage could be converted into the gym. That way we would not disturb Ana if she is working in her study. This is something I will talk to Ana about.

After we eat the packed sandwiches that Ana had made Elliot shows me around the house to show me what they have done so far. Then we go and inspect the boathouse. I am amazed at how much they have gotten done. Elliot assures me that the boathouse will be structurally finished before the cottages are delivered and then all they will need to do is some final touches inside the boathouse. Everything is on track to be finished in 4 weeks time so that I can surprise Ana on her birthday.

Elliot and I leave the house on the sound. When we arrive back at Escala Sawyer informs me that Krystal is still with Ana. To give them privacy I head up in the service elevator with Sawyer and make my way to Taylor's office. Hopefully he will have the footage for me. Since I have no plans for the rest of the day I actually tell Sawyer to have the rest of the day off and go see Steph. He is rather happy with this arrangement and leaves. Once he has left Taylor pulls up the video including audio. Taylor leaves me in his office to watch the recording on my own. No doubt he is now positioned near the lounge room so that he can keep an eye on Ana.

Holy FUCK Taylor was right about Ana. I know that I watched this yesterday but actually hearing what was being said. WOW. My wife is a little fire cracker. I am so fucking hard right now and I want my wife but there is no way I can go to Ana and tell her how proud I am of her as I have no way of hiding my erection that is trying to bust out of my pants. It is really hurting so I undo the zipper to my pants and remain in Taylor's office. Finally Krystal decides to leave and my erection has calmed down a little so I zip up my pants and go to Ana.

"Hello beautiful. How was your time with Krystal?"

"Hi Christian, spending time with Krystal was great. We talked lots and did girly things. What did you and Elliot get up to at the house?"

I wrap my arms around her waist, pull her against me and kiss her. Hell I have missed her today.

"We talked about gym facilities but I will tell you about that later. There is something that I want to talk to you about. It is about something I have seen." Just thinking about what I just watched has my cock hardening.

"What do you want to talk about? It seems that whatever you have seen is making your cock come to life. Is this something that we should discuss in our bedroom?" She giggles.

Hell yes. I take her hand and we head for our bedroom. Once we are in our room I don't waste any time removing Ana's clothes and Ana is just as hungry for me, as she can't get my clothes of quick enough. Ana pushes me onto the bed before straddling my thighs.

"Mr Grey can I ask what you have seen that has your cock hard."

"I was watching a video recording in Taylor's office."

"Really Mr Grey, the only person you should be watching is your wife. Does she know about this video?"

"My wife knows about the video as she is aware that all offices at her work have cameras in them and I told her yesterday that I was watching her play with the hem of her Jacket. I must admit I love watching my wife in action." I say hoping that she will realise the double ended meaning to that statement.

She gasps when she realises that I must have re-watched the video from yesterday.

"Oh baby you know I watched you in action yesterday but I needed to see hear what was being said so I got Taylor to get Barney to retrieve it for me and I have been in Taylor's office watching you in action while I was waiting for Krystal to leave. Watching and listening to you in action had me that hard that I had to unzip my pants to help ease the pain."

The little tease starts stroking my cock knowing full well that she is just out of my reach. Her other hand is fondling my balls. Fuck I am so close. Ana keeps stroking me as she presses against my perineum. FUCK, I look at Ana and I see my cock pointing towards her body. My release is spurting onto her body. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that Ana would be the one covering her body in my come.

"Ana you look so fucking hot right now. Why did you have me cum over you like that?"

"It was just a spur of the moment decision. But I actually like the feel of your cum on my body but I really love the sensation of your cum trickling down my body towards my pussy."

"You are rather naughty Mrs Grey."

Ana positions herself above me and slides down my cock. Shit she is so wet. Before I get the chance to move she is laying against my chest. I can feel the wetness of my come between us. Gently I start moving in and out of her using my legs as leverage. It doesn't take long before Ana is sitting back up and she starts riding me like her life depends on it. I alternate between rubbing my fingers over her nipples and tweaking them. It doesn't take long before Ana's body starts to tense. To push her over the edge I move my hand to her clit and apply pressure before I pinch her clit between my fingers. That is her undoing. She comes around my cock and lies down onto my chest.

"Before you fall asleep on me Ana we should really have a shower and clean you up since you are a little dirty." I Chuckle.

"I wonder why I am a little dirty. Would it have something to do with the fact I am covered in your cum?"

"Hey don't blame me for it you were the one who aimed for your body."

We have a shower before heading back to bed and Ana snuggles into my side and falls asleep.

 **Monday**

Ana is sleeping on her side with her head resting on my chest. My hand is resting over hers while my other hand is stroking her hair. This time it is me who can't sleep. I am so fucking excited about finding out what we are having. Hopefully our little one isn't shy and reveals what they are. I start thinking about playing with our little one at the house on the sound.

"Christian, Christian, what are you thinking about Christian."

Shit I didn't realise Ana was awake. "Sorry baby I was thinking about playing with our little one at the house on the sound."

"Christian would you prefer a boy or a girl?"

"Ana as long as our little one is healthy I really don't mind if we have a little boy or a little girl."

"Do you have a preference Ana?"

"I am like you Christian I just want a healthy baby."

 **Ana's POV**

While I was standing in our bedroom in my underwear Christian took a few photos of my bump with his phone. I think Christian is taking the photos on his phone so that he can look at them during the day while at work. Christian has organised for the pregnancy photographer to come tomorrow and take the photos. All he will tell me is that the photographer will be here for 45 minutes taking photos.

The closer we get to Dr Greene's office the more nervous/ excited I get. Within the hour we will know what we are having. Christian squeezes my hand. I really dont know how either of us are going to get any work done today as we are both going to be walking on cloud nine after this appointment with Dr Greene.

Once I am on the examination table Dr Greene turns on the ultrasound machine. And I feel the butterflies in my belly again. I am not sure if it is because I am excited or if it is because our little one is moving.

"Ok let's have a look at your baby."

The screen comes to life as Dr Greene places the wand on my belly and we see our little one. Our little one has grown so much in 4 weeks. I look at Christian and he can't take his eyes off the screen.

"Before I go any further do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes." we both say together.

"It looks like someone is a little shy at the moment."

"Come on little one, your mommy and I would like to know if you are a little boy or girl."

Holy shit Christian talking to our little one worked as they move around giving Dr Greene a better look. As we watched our little one move around I actually feel it as well.

When Dr Greene tells us what I am having the tears are trickling down my cheeks and when I look at Christian he even has a few tears that have escaped. Finally we ask for 2 copies of the scan and I clean the gel of my belly before taking a seat.

"Dr Greene, I have been feeling butterflies in my belly and I know that it is our little one moving. Can you give us any clue as to when Christian will be able to start feeling our little one moving?"

"Ana for most first time mom's it is between 20 weeks and 25 weeks that others can actually start feeling your baby move. Don't be alarmed if that is not the case because it is different for every pregnancy."

"Thank you Dr Greene."

"Dr Greene is there anything I should be doing for Ana?"

"Mr Grey, you need to make sure Ana takes good care of herself. Don't allow her to fall into the 'I am eating for two' mindset. Ana just needs to be eating a little bit bigger meal portions. Apart from that everything is just common sense."

"Thank you Dr Greene. When would you like to see Ana again?"

"I would like to see Ana again in 4 weeks. Let me get the scan photos and you can be on your way."

As we leave Dr Greene's office, neither of us can wipe the smiles off of our faces. Christian is insisting that Taylor be with me this week at SIP because he is organising for Carrick to have a meeting with Mr Triple regarding unprofessional behaviour with Miss Seat while working and unauthorised access to SIP on weekends. When we arrive at SIP Taylor and Luke both get out of the SUV.

Christian kisses me passionately and when we break apart both of us are breathless. I love this man with every inch of my body. My hand is resting on my little bump and Christian places his hand on my bump as well.

"I love you Christian."

"I love you too, Ana and I love you with all my heart little man."


	122. Chapter 122

**Wednesday**

 **Christian's POV**

Sawyer and I flew down to San Francisco to inspect the steel factory. If everything is in order then GEH will proceed with the purchase. The Owner is very helpful and shows me all around the factory. He even introduces me to the management team and I notice that they are very professional. This is what GEH needs. There is no doubt in my mind that we will be negotiating early next week to purchase the steel factory. I tell the owner I will call tomorrow to discuss where we go from here.

Sawyer and I are back in the air by lunch time. All I can think about is getting back to Seattle to find out about the meeting that Dad was having with Mr Triple this morning. Since I am flying Charlie Tango, Sawyer has my phone and both are on silent so that I am not distracted by incoming calls or messages.

 **Carrick's POV**

Ana and Christian have asked me to meet with Mr Triple about his recent inappropriate behaviour and his relationship with Miss Seat. Mr Triple joins Ana and I in the small meeting room. Ana introduces us and I then proceed. I thank him for coming into SIP whilst he is on parental leave and I also congratulate him on the birth of his child.

"Mr Triple, I am here to ask you to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement. Once you have read and signed the agreement this meeting can proceed."

"What if I refuse to sign this agreement?"

"Then that will be up to the Owner and I am not sure you will like the outcome."

I give him the agreement and he reads it and signs it. Ana remains quiet.

"Mr Triple, you know that Miss Seat was the Head of SIP up until Friday. I can confirm to you that Miss Seat's employment at SIP was terminated on Friday. One of the reasons her employment was terminated was because of the video evidence proving unauthorised access to the SIP building after hours." I pause and see him swallow hard. Yep he realises that he also has been caught. "Mr Triple, Miss Seat was not alone when she was here at SIP after hours. Nor was she alone when she was recorded having sex with a male employee in the storage room during work hours."

"Let me explain. Jodie was pregnant and horny as hell and that is why we would fuck in the storage room during our lunch breaks. I know that the afterhours access was wrong but when your pregnant, horny as hell girlfriend tells you she wants to fuck you, you agree to anything, I went along with it because I wanted to keep her happy and fucking her made her happy. Up until 2 weekends ago we were living apart. She was sharing an apartment with 2 others and I was living with my brother and his girlfriend, so having sex at home wasn't always an option."

Is he seriously trying to justify his behaviour?

"Mr Triple the owner of SIP has advised me that you are not going to be terminated but you are going to receive a written warning for you inappropriate behaviour while at work. If you end up before me again then your employment will be terminated. DO I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mr Grey. Please thank the owner for not firing me. With Jodie now being unemployed we will be relying on my income to support the 3 of us."

"Mr Triple, I will remind you again that you cannot discuss anything that has been discussed today with anyone not even Miss Seat."

 **Ana's POV**

Before we met with Mr Triple I told Carrick about Miss Seat having the baby, Steph alerted me on Sunday.

 **Flashback to Sunday**

 _I am about to send Mia a text message when I get a text message from Steph._

 _*Ana, Miss Seat dropped her bundle.*_

 _*How do you know Steph? Ana*_

 _*She just messaged me to tell me. No doubt you will have a message too.*_

 _Fuck some of those looks on her face have been because she was having contractions? Surely she wouldn't have come to work if she was in labour. I don't expect to get a message from her after what happened on Friday. When my phone goes off again I assume it is Steph again._

 _*Ana, Kylie Ann Triple was born on Saturday August 11th at 2:07am. Please don't take what I said on Friday seriously. You will be fine and SIP will grow under your guidance. Some of my outbursts were said with more anger than I intended but I was actually having contractions during our meeting. It wasn't until later that I realised that they were real contractions and not Braxton hicks.*_

 _*Congratulations to you both.*_

 _I am not a complete bitch. Up until recently Jodie had done a fantastic job running SIP. I will organise a gift basket, to be ready for the meeting with Mr Triple, for them from everyone at SIP._

 **End of Flashback**

Before Mr Triple left I gave him the gift basket. I am glad that meeting is over. Carrick and I speak for a few more minutes before he leaves. Taylor is walks me back to my office. Since I am not sure if Christian is in the air or in a meeting I send a quick text message.

*Meeting with Mr Triple finished. Everything sorted. I love you and can't wait for the photo session this evening. Ana*

When I don't get a reply I realise that he is busy. Taylor sees me putting my phone back down on my desk and tells me that Luke sent him a text about 45 minutes ago saying they were getting ready to leave San Francisco. Christian always puts his phone on silent and makes sure it is not on him personally when he is flying Charlie Tango. He tells me it is because he doesn't want to be distracted while flying.

Christian has organised for the photographer to come to Escala to take the photos. Of course they have been made sign a NDA. When Christian told me that he had organised it I could see the excitement written all over his face. I rub my little bump "He really is excited about meeting you, our little man."

"Did you say something Ana?"

Shit did I just say out loud. I look at Taylor and see him smirking at me. Shit I did say it out loud.

"What ever you think you just heard Taylor please forget that I said it."

"Ana, you are right though he is so excited about the little one. He is as excited as a child who is waiting for Christmas morning to arrive."

Both of us burst out laughing when we realise what Taylor has just said. Our little man is due January 2nd, but he could come early.

 **Christian's POV**

I notice the text message from Ana straight away and reply immediately.

*Ana, I love you too and I can't wait for the photo session. I will be home just after 5pm. Christian*

Ana's message starts thinking about the kinds of photos I want the photographer to take tonight. I know that I want photos of Ana on her own and some of us together. When Ana is further along I want the photographer to take some rather intimate photos of my wife and us together. The photographer has agreed to do 10 photograph sessions between now and just after our little man is born. When I was looking into the photographer I made sure I looked at examples of their work. Holy hell, who knew photos taken during pregnancy, could be so hot. It also gave me some ideas for some of the intimate photos. Early December we are going to book a session with the photographer to take some tasteful pictures that we will give as Christmas presents to our loved ones. I can't believe that Ana will be a week off having our little man at Christmas. Well that is if he doesn't have other ideas and comes early. Our little man would be a perfect Christmas present for the whole family if he comes early. I guess only time will tell. Maybe we need to talk to Dr Hayes about what will happen if our little one puts too much stress on Ana's lower back and hospitalisation doesn't help. I call Ana.

"Hi beautiful, I was just thinking about you and I have a few questions that I would like Dr Hayes to answer about later in your pregnancy with our little one. Do you think we should make an appointment to see him or speak to him over the phone?"

"Hi Christian, I will ring and see if we can do it over the phone or I will see if we can get an afterhours appointment. Does it need to be straight away or can it wait a little while. The reason I am asking is because Dr Hayes is rather busy."

I tell Ana that it isn't urgent and we talk for a few minutes before I have to meet with Ros to discuss my trip to San Francisco.

 **Ana's POV**

I call Dr Hayes's receptionist and explain what I need, she asks me to hold the line. When I am taken off hold there is a different person on the other end. I explain who I am and what I want. She tells me that she has spoken to Dr Hayes and that he will call me at 5:30pm to discuss this matter further.

Christian arrives just as I am getting out of the car with Taylor. Taylor and Luke use the service elevator to give us some privacy. Once we are in the elevator his lips are on mine. How much I have missed him today. I think the fact that he flew to San Francisco made me miss him more than usual. While Christian is in his study filing some documents my phone rings and it is Dr Hayes.

"Good afternoon Dr Hayes." I say as I see Christian coming out of his study. He stands behind me and wraps his arms around me so that his hands are on my bump.

"Good afternoon Ana. I understand that you would like to see me again but you are hoping to speak over the phone or have an afterhour's appointment. Unfortunately I can't schedule phone appointments but I am willing to do an afterhour's appointment for you and your husband but it will not be here at my office. Would it be acceptable if I came to your home and seen you?"

"Yes Dr Hayes it would be fine for you to meet us here at our home. Just tell us a day and time and we will make sure we are available."

I turn in Christian's arms and ask if next Tuesday evening at 5:30pm here at Escala is ok. Christian agrees to that time so I give Dr Hayes the address and tell him we will see him next Tuesday at 5:30pm.

The photographer arrives and I am a little nervous. She explains what kinds of photos she will be taking during the 10 sessions that Christian has organised. I am a little surprised when she tells me about the more intimate photos that will be taken with me in underwear or naked. No wonder he insisted on a female photographer. For today's photos, that we will show our loved ones, I am wearing a fitted dress that highlights my bump. She has Christian standing behind me with his hands on my bump for some of the photos. For the more intimate photos Christian is in his dress pants and I am in my bra and panties. We recreate some of the positions from earlier. Before the photographer leaves she actually shows us some of the photos that she took. I am totally speechless the photos are so beautiful. Christian asks for 2 USB sticks containing all of the photos. He tells her once we have worked out what photos we want printed we will notify her.

Later that night when Christian and I are in the bath we start discussing baby names. So that we don't give it away we are thinking about boy and girl names. Thomas, Charlie, Theodore (after Grandfather T), Raymond, Jason, Nicholas, Peter is the start of the boys names. When Christian suggested Theodore I felt the butterflies in my belly again. Is our little man trying to tell me something? Grace, Phoebe, Joanne, Elizabeth, Bella, Nicole for girls. We will keep updating this list as we get further along in the pregnancy.

I am lying on my back and Christian is talking to our little man. My bump is more visible when I am on my back. Christian kisses my bump and I feel the butterflies again. Our little man is starting to react to his daddy.

"Christian, I have a confession and please don't be mad about it."

"What is your confession Ana?"

"I think Taylor knows about our little MAN. I was deep in thought and I was rubbing my bump and accidently said out loud that you are really excited about meeting our little man."

"Ana, no doubt it will come out before he is born."

Christian is right we are bound to let it slip in front of our families sooner or later. Maybe we should reveal it but not for a little while. Maybe I could have my baby shower in the afternoon and then have a family dinner with everyone and reveal the gender. Mia will be a little pissed off about us knowing and not allowing her to decorate with blue decorations but I want the baby shower to be neutral as it won't only just be our families attending.

I am starting to get a little uncomfortable lying on my back so I roll onto my side and snuggle into Christian, resting my head over his heart. My hand is on his chest and Christian places his hand over mine.

"Christian, do you think we should reveal what we are having?"

"In a way I want to tell our families but then I also want to keep it between us."

"We could always keep it to ourselves for a while then tell our loved ones. Maybe we could tell them after the baby shower in late October early November. That gives us a few months before we tell our loved ones."

"Sounds perfect, how are we going to reveal our little man to our loved ones?"

Christian and I start talking about ways to reveal that we are having a little boy. Before long my eyes start to get rather heavy. The sound of Christian's heart beat is lulling me to sleep.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana has snuggled into me and we start talking about how to reveal our little man to our families. I am talking to Ana and she doesn't respond. When I look down at her I see that she has fallen asleep. Today has been pretty full on for her. She had the meeting with Mr Triple, then working with Mrs Low showing her the Editor's role, the call with Dr Hayes, the photo session and now talking about revealing our little one to our families. No wonder she is asleep.

 **Saturday**

Taylor has been Ana's CPO this week but I know she is missing Sawyer. Ana is oblivious to the fact that we are leaving in an hour to go see Ray. I have timed our departure with our little mans schedule of making Ana want the bathroom around 6am. Everything is already in the SUV. Gail packed for us yesterday while we were both at work.

By 7am we are in the SUV and on our way to Ray's. We arrive just after 9am and Ray is sitting on the front porch waiting for us. Once we are inside Ana takes Ray's hand and places it on her belly.

"Little one I want you to meet you grandad. He is my daddy."

"Hello little one, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Ray is a little choked up. I think seeing Ana's bump is making it more real to him. Seeing our little one is growing inside her.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian is not in bed when I wake up. He does enter the bedroom though as I return from the bathroom. I am confused when he tells me to get dressed because we are going out. Where the hell are we going at this hour of the morning? Both Taylor and Luke are waiting for us at the SUV. Why do we need both of them?

"Where are we going and why do we need both Taylor and Luke?"

He kisses me gently before speaking. "We are going to visit your dad and returning tomorrow afternoon before having dinner with Mia tomorrow night."

Daddy is sitting on the porch when we arrive. Once we are inside I introduce daddy to our little one. I can see daddy is getting a little choked up. Now that I have a bump it makes it so real because you can actually see that our little one is growing. Daddy has organised for us all to go fishing at Sylvia Lake. He has even organised a picnic lunch for us all. When we arrive at the Lake and the picnic rug is set up they all start to do some fishing. Everyone except Luke is catching fish but they are releasing them back into the lake. Christian comes to me and goes to brush a stray hair from my face and I have to push him away as I start to dry heave.

"Ana what is wrong?" I can see the concern on his face.

"Umm your hands smell of fish and obviously our little one doesn't like the smell."

"Oh I am sorry. I will make sure I wash my hands really well before lunch."

So I think we can add that to the list along with lamb, of smells that our little one doesn't like. I wonder if it is just that fresh fishy smell or if our little one would react to the smell of fish cooking. Not sure I want to find out either.

We have a wonderful day at the lake and when we return to the house daddy starts to prepare the barbeque for dinner. I am a little confused about why there is so much meat when there are only 5 of us for dinner.

"Daddy do we really need all this meat and salad? It looks like you are going to feed an army of people."

"Umm... Well... there is more than just us for dinner Annie. Christian asked me to invite a few people over."

Who the hell has daddy invited? Why would Christian do that when we are trying to keep my pregnancy hidden? Actually why has Sawyer been with us all day usually he is in a motel resting so he can take over from Taylor and do the night watch. Something is not right. I go find Christian.

"Why did you have my dad to invite people over for a barbeque?"

"Because Ana, this week while working with Sawyer I learnt about a close bond you had with a few people from your childhood and your dad confirmed it so I asked him to invite them over to see us while we are here."

Who could he be talking about? Surely Christian wouldn't invite Jose considering he is also Kate's friend. We head up to my bedroom so that we can get dressed. I don't think me being in sweat pants and Christian's t-shirt is real appropriate when we are having guests.

The guys are out the back and I am in the kitchen cutting the tomatoes for the salad. When the door bell rings daddy goes to answer it. My back is to the door and I hear a voice that I haven't heard for a very long time.

"Ana, what do you think you are doing? Get over here and give me a hug."

I drop the knife and turn around and I see her. It is Belinda we became close after the incident when I was 14. But after I moved for college I haven't really seen her.

"Belinda, it is so good to see you. It has been awhile."

"Yes Ana it has been awhile. You look beautiful. Married life is treating you very well. You are glowing."

Shit, am I really glowing will she figure out that I am pregnant. I made sure that my clothes aren't clingy and that my bump isn't visible. Belinda takes a seat and we catch up while I continue on preparing the salads. I am startled again when another voice from my past comes from behind me.

"Miss Steele I hear you have a hot shot CPO. Please tell me you keep him in line."

Oh my gosh it is Luke's dad. No wonder Luke is here and not at a motel.

"Mr Sawyer it is so good to see you. It has been so long. Oh as for my hot shot CPO he is kept on his toes. He also has been warned more than once by daddy that he will kick his arse before Christian or Taylor gets the chance too."

Mr Sawyer can't help but laugh as he knows that daddy would. He tells me enough with the Mr Sawyer as it makes him feel old. I vaguely remember the last time I seen him he insisted that I call him Mike. We talk a few more minutes before he heads out side to meet Christian and Taylor. Belinda and I head outside and I introduce her to Christian, Taylor and Luke.

After a wonderful night I am pleased to snuggle up in bed with Christian.


	123. Chapter 123

**Sunday**

 **Ana's POV**

I sneak out of bed and head downstairs to the kitchen. Luke is already sitting at the table. We start talking and we both are that glad his dad didn't say anything incriminating. I would have died of embarrassment if he had of said anything about that last fishing trip.

 **Flashback**

 _Daddy and I are with his ex military buddies for the annual fishing trip. Again this year Luke and his dad are here. I tell daddy that I am going to sit on the dock and relax. While I am walking to the end of the dock I get lost in my own thoughts. The next thing I know I am in the water. I walked straight off the end of the dock and into the water. Luke and Mike were calling out to me trying to get my attention but I was completely off in my own little world._

 _A few days later Luke and I to go for a walk while our dads are fishing. During the walk I trip over a tree root and I face plant the ground. My ankle is a little sore so Luke carries me back. Luke's dad stirred me about falling for Luke the rest of the fishing trip._

 **End of Flashback**

I still can't believe I that I walked off the end of the dock. Although I know I still go off into my own little world occasionally but thankfully I haven't embarrassed myself lately when doing it.

"Luke, it was good seeing your dad enjoying himself like that again last night."

"Yeah it was good seeing dad like that last night."

I start making breakfast because I know it won't be long before Christian is up. Actually where is Taylor? Once breakfast is cooked I go upstairs to get Christian, as I go past the lounge room I tell Daddy and Taylor that breakfast is ready.

Christian and Luke are in the back yard helping daddy fix the fence while Taylor is with me on the back patio. Taylor and I get talking about the house on the sound and how perfect it will be for our little one when they are bigger. Actually it will also be perfect for when Sophie comes to visit.

"Taylor, I know it is rather hard to have Sophie visit you while we are living at Escala but when we move to the sound are you considering asking for more weekend visits with Sophie?"

"Ana, you are right it is a little hard to have Sophie while we are living at Escala. Gail and I have discussed the situation and we both want to see Sophie more often. The only problem is getting the wicked witch to agree to it."

"Let me talk to Carrick and see if he can recommend someone to help you fight for more visits with your daughter. I absolutely adore Sophie and I think what your ex-wife is doing is wrong. Sophie needs you in her life. Seeing you once in a blue moon is bull shit. Does she allow you to speak with Sophie?"

"The wicked witch has only allowed me to speak with Sophie twice since that day at the house on the sound. I wish I could talk to her more often. It breaks my heart when I hang up the phone."

That is so wrong, that woman is evil for keeping Sophie from Taylor. Hopefully the ball can start rolling and maybe Taylor will have greater access to his daughter before Christmas. I know that Christian will help Taylor any way he can. Does his ex wife really care for Sophie or is she just a pawn in her game. After the stunt she pulled for our wedding I am starting to think she gets her kicks out of tormenting Taylor. We keep talking until the fence is fixed.

On the way back to Seattle I start feeling a little tired so I rest my head in Christian's lap. He gently strokes my hair and I fall asleep.

 **Christian's POV**

Looking at Ana and Taylor I can see that they are deep in conversation. I wonder what they are talking about. Ana is rubbing her bump I don't think she even realises she is doing it. Ray starts chuckling and I realise that I was staring at Ana. When we have finished fixing the fence Ray thanks us.

It is getting harder and harder for Ana to say goodbye to Ray. Finally we are on our way back to Seattle and Ana falls asleep in my lap. While she is sleeping I start thinking about dinner tonight with Mia. Actually why is Mia coming to dinner alone. Has something happened between her and Greg? Only one way to find out and that is asking her and that is what I am going to do tonight. Gail is going to serve roast pork and roasted vegetables.

Gently I slip out from under Ana when we arrive back at Escala. I reach into the SUV from the other side and lift her into my arms and carry her to our bedroom. I head into my study and do some work, I check on Ana every 30 minutes. I think the travelling and excitement from last night may have been a little bit too much. Maybe we should take Charlie Tango next time. Or just have Ray come here to Seattle.

Mia messages me and says she will be here in 30 minutes. Shit I better go wake Ana so that she can freshen up before Mia gets here.

In between kisses I am saying her name until she starts to stir. "Baby, I need you to wake up."

"What time is it Christian? Why do I need to wake up?"

"Ana it is 5pm and Mia is going to be here in 30 minutes. I thought you would want to freshen up before she got here."

 **Ana's POV**

Wow, I can't believe I slept most of the way home and continued sleeping until now. I must have slept for 3 hours. Obviously travelling wears me out now. We will have to keep that in mind for next time. I change into a dress, redo my hair and wash my face. Christian is waiting for me in the lounge room. I sit on his lap and his hand goes straight to my bump.

"Every chance you get your hands are on my bump. Sometimes I don't think you even realise that you have moved them there."

"Actually Ana, I noticed that you rub your bump without realising it. I saw you doing it earlier when you were talking to Taylor at your Dad's."

I never realised that I rub my bump, but I guess us both touching my bump is our own way connecting with our little man. Taylor walks past the lounge room and tells us Mia has arrived. It's time for our little one to meet Aunty Mia. Mia comes bounding into the lounge room and gives me a hug. She looks at me a little strangely. Duh she would have felt my bump. So I take her hand and place it on my bump.

"Little one this is your Aunty Mia. She is daddy's sister and she is very excited about meeting you."

"Yes I am very excited to meet you. Are you being good for your mom and dad?"

Mia and I talk while Christian sits beside me rubbing my bump. Christian asks Mia about Greg and she goes deadly quiet and I can see she is fighting back the tears. Oh shit this is not good. I ask Christian to give us a few minutes. When he is out of the lounge room I ask Mia what is wrong. She tells me that Greg has had to go to New York to work for 3 months and they are both finding it very hard being apart. They have been talking on the phone and on Skype but the time differences make it a little hard. I wonder if Christian would consider allowing Mia to stay in the Apartment in New York for one week each month until Greg returns to Seattle. When Mia has let it all out I head go look for Christian and find him in his study.

"Christian, Greg is working in New York and Mia is missing him terribly. Would you consider allowing Mia to stay in the apartment one week each month until Greg returns here to Seattle? I hate seeing you sister this miserable."

"I know what it is like when we are apart so I understand how Mia is feeling. There will be some rules she will need to follow but otherwise I think your idea is perfect Ana. Now let's go talk to Mia."

 **Christian's POV**

I am in my study after Ana asked me to give them a few minutes. The look on Mia's face when I asked about Greg is haunting me. Has he dumped her or hurt her? Ana interrupts my thoughts when she enters my study and explains what is going on. Seeing Mia this miserable because she is missing Greg I can't help but agree to allowing Mia stay in our apartment but she will need to follow a few rules. Hand in hand we go back to the lounge room.

"Mia, Ana and I want to talk to you about a proposition. We would like to offer you the use of our New York apartment one week each month until Greg returns to Seattle but there are some rules that you will need to follow."

"You name them Christian and I will obey them. I will do anything to be able to spend some time with Greg. It is not the same when we are talking on the phone or over Skype."

"Mia, you are not to go in the main bedroom under any circumstances, you are responsible for keeping the apartment tidy while you are there, no parties and only you and Greg are allowed in the apartment. Don't think you will get away with breaking any of these rules because you know full well that I will find out."

"Christian I will follow the rules just so I get to see Greg. I am missing him so much. He is going to be so excited when I tell him I am going to New York to see him and that we are going to be staying in your apartment. I can't thank you both enough."

As much as I love Mia I can't tie up the GEH Jet to fly her back and forth just in case I need to do a long distance trip at the drop of a hat. I know it sounds like double standards considering I took the GEH Jet for our honey moon. But with me away Ros couldn't do long distance trips during that time as she was needed at GEH every day.

 **Tuesday Aug 21**

 **Ana's POV**

Our appointment with Dr Hayes is in an hour's time. Christian and I talked about it at length last night. I understand his concerns and hopefully Dr Hayes will be able to answer our questions.

Mrs Low and Steph are working really well together and Mrs Low seems to be grasping what I have been teaching her about the duties as an Editor. Once she has been shown a few more of the duties I will start teaching Steph some of the Head of SIP duties. Once she knows the basics we will be sharing the duties as Acting Head of SIP. She will do it the days that I work from home. That way I can solely focus on owner duties on those days as well as author contract negotiations.

 **Christian's POV**

Since we have our appointment with Dr Hayes I am leaving the office early. Actually I have been missing Ana more than usual today. I am not sure if it is because I am nervous about what Dr Hayes might say to us.

On the way home the questions I want answered are running over and over in my mind. I tell Taylor to dismiss Sawyer once he gives Taylor an update. That way he can spend some time with Steph. Apparently it is getting serious. Finally I get home and find Ana in the library working.

"Hello beautiful, how are you and our little man doing this afternoon?"

"We are fine. I am a little nervous about our meeting with Dr Hayes."

I try and reassure Ana that she has nothing to be nervous about. Dr Hayes will answer our questions and then we will proceed from there. Ana should realise I will do anything for her. Hell I barely knew her when she had her accident and yet I made sure she had 24 hour security as well as I moved her into my apartment when she was discharged.

We are in our bedroom getting changed into something more comfortable. Ana is standing in her bra and panties and I can see how nervous she is. I need her to relax so I stand behind Ana and place my hands on her bump and whisper in her ear how much I love her. While rubbing her belly I slide my other hand into her panties. She starts to object but I tell to relax. I run my fingers along her folds before slipping 2 fingers inside her. Slowly I move my fingers in and out and I feel her body start to relax against me. Since I want her to relax I continue my slow movements. Ana is completely relaxed when she tells me to make her come. I make a come here motion with my fingers and her walls start clamping around my fingers before I start moving them in and out again. Using my thumb I apply pressure to her clit which sends her over the edge.

"Thank you Christian, you always know what I need. I feel rather relaxed now. Let me finish getting dressed and we can go meet with Dr Hayes."

"You are most welcome Ana. Once you are ready we will wait in the lounge room for Dr Hayes."

While we are waiting I hold her hand and rub my thumb across her knuckles. Once Dr Hayes arrives Ana gives him a quick update on her health. Then I take a deep breath and start asking Questions.

"Dr Hayes if the baby is putting too much stress on my back will I be able to give birth naturally?" Ana asks.

"That will be something that Dr Greene and I will discuss closer to your due date. Dr Greene would seek my medical opinion and if we deem it too risky then no Ana, you would not be able to deliver the baby naturally."

"Dr Hayes, if Ana ends up needing complete bed rest in the later stages of this pregnancy, will she need to have our little one early?"

"Again that will be something that will be discussed with Dr Greene closer to the time. But yes, Ana may need to have the baby a week or 2 early."

Ohhh our little man could possibly be here in time for Christmas. What a lovely Christmas present he would be for everyone.

"When we spoke to you about Ana getting pregnant you said she may need to be hospitalised in the later stages so that she can be monitored. If Ana needed to be monitored could it be done here at home? My mom is a Doctor and would check on Ana regularly and I would also hire a nurse to stay with us to monitor Ana and the baby."

"Normally Mr Grey that is not an option but I understand why you would prefer Ana here at home. If this situation arises then I would need to speak with your mom and the nurse to discuss your wife's care plan before making my final decision."

I can see Ana is relieved. Hell I am too. The thought of Ana stuck in a hospital room for an extended length of time scares the shit out of me. We have been there before and I never want to go there again.

"Would you advise Ana to use some form of lower back support during the later stages of her pregnancy?"

"No I would not suggest Ana to use lower back supports in the later stages of her pregnancy. Simply because it will apply pressure to the plate and screws and that will cause Ana more pain."

Shit I am glad I asked that because I would have asked Ana to try it if the pain got too much. We both thank Dr Hayes for seeing us at home and he leaves.

 **Ana's POV**

The smile on Christian face when Dr Hayes said that our little one may be delivered a week or 2 early told me everything. Christian is hoping that our little man is with us for this Christmas. Actually I am secretly hoping so too. What a perfect Christmas gift he would be.

I am so relieved that Dr Hayes would consider me being confined to bed at home and not in hospital if needed. Christian is right though Grace would check up on me all the time. No doubt Mia and Krystal would visit to keep me company during the day. I really hope though that I am not restricted to complete bed rest for the last few months. It would mean that I would miss the baby shower. Maybe I should have the baby shower soon.

"Christian after speaking with Dr Hayes I think we should have the baby shower and reveal earlier than planned. I would like to do it on the Saturday after our next scan."

"Ana, that is fine. We could also use the dinner to celebrate your birthday."

I will call Mia and Grace tomorrow and discuss it. Grace wants to have it at Bellevue as it will give us girls enough room as well as the guys if they don't go off somewhere. After the shower we can come back to Escala for a family dinner. Now we need to decide how to reveal our little man. I still want to do it the night of the baby shower.


	124. Chapter 124

**Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

Grace, Mia and Krystal are on their way over so we can sort out the baby shower. I have my list of people to invite. There is Grace, Grandma T, Gail, Mia, Krystal, Ros, Gwen, Andrea, Belinda and Steph. This morning I found some wording that I like for the invitations.

After our dinner with Mia and us telling her she can use our apartment in New York to visit Greg for a week each month she stopped asking me to have a gender specific baby shower. Actually Mia is flying out to New York tomorrow. Christian organised for security to fly with Mia to New York so that she is not alone during the flights. While she is staying with Greg at the apartment security will be staying in a room on the floor below the apartment in case they are needed.

Mia and Grace arrive and Krystal messages me to say she is running a little late and to start without her. We start going through the guest list and Grace asks if I am sure that is all I want to invite, I tell her that is it. Krystal arrives and I show them the wording I found for the invitations. I explain that I want to have the baby shower at 2pm on Saturday September 15th, which gives us 3 weeks.

'We are building a library for Baby ... Please join us for a baby shower honouring (Mother's Name). Hosted by, address, date and time and contact details. Please bring your favourite children's book.'

Mia shocks me when she tells me they are perfect, she even loves the illustration of the cow jumping over the sleepy moon. Grace and Krystal agree that they are perfect and fit in with the children's book theme. So the invitations are organised, the guest list is complete. I am leaving the food up to Grace and the baby shower games/ activities to Mia and Krystal.

"Grace after the baby shower we want to have a family dinner at Escala. Christian wants us to celebrate my birthday that night."

Grace offers to host my birthday dinner here at Bellevue. It makes sense. Also it means that Gail doesn't have to rush home after the baby shower and start cooking dinner. Now that everything is sorted for the baby shower Mia and Grace prepare to leave. Before Grace leaves she asks both of us to bring our husbands to Bellevue tomorrow for a family dinner.

"Ana is there anything else that the little one has reacted to lately."

"Keep me away from the smell of fish." I giggle.

"What happened Ana?"

"Christian was fishing when he came to talk to me I had to push him away because I couldn't handle the smell of his fish smelling hands."

All of us are laughing now. Grace and Mia leave. After spending some time with Krystal she leaves and I go to Christian who is in his study.

 **Christian's POV**

Since Ana is going to be talking with Mom, Mia and Krystal I am going to work on the deal for the San Francisco Steel factory. Hopefully we can have it signed off on this week. We are still negotiating a price. For the current size of the factory I have set my limit at 3 million dollars. I plan on doubling the factory size within the next 2 years so that it is as big as New York was. New York was big in size and had lots of potential but there were the issues with the senior management. San Francisco is smaller but the income it is generating is outstanding for its size, also the staff work like a well oiled machine. Ros thinks I should offer 2.25 million for the company and go from there. We can always increase our offer.

While I am here in my study I check my emails. Once I am done I start looking into ways to reveal our little mans gender. There is the typical gender cake but I want something a little different. During my research I see a unique way of doing it. Maybe we can also incorporate it into our photo session on the Tuesday before the big reveal. Now I just need to tell Ana. Since Ana is still busy I order the supplies that we will need for the reveal and photograph session. Shit what am I going to buy Ana for her birthday? I could organise a trip away to Aspen for us the weekend after the baby shower. It will probably be one of the last chances Ana will be able to fly. Gosh I have just over 2 weeks to get her birthday gifts.

Shit I hope Elliot is still on track to have the house on the sound finished including the boathouse. The exterior of the new garage will be finished but the interior will not be quite ready so we will use the current garage until the new one is finished. Elliot will then convert it into the gym. Yesterday the slabs were poured for the cottages. They are still on track to be delivered by September 1st.

I am going to take Ana's Birthday off so that I can move some of our belongings to the house on the sound. That way we can spend her birthday night in the new house. The furniture is being delivered on the Friday before and it will be all put in the rooms. I will personally pack my study and move it to the new house and Taylor will pack his office up and leave the bare minimum in the office here at Escala. Taylor and Gail will be responsible for packing their belongings. I think I better start writing a list of everything that needs to be done so that we can move into the new house after the baby shower.

Maybe we could actually move the stuff while the girls have the baby shower. Surely with Dad, Elliot, Ray, Taylor and Reynolds we could get us moved in. Gail could do a grocery shop on the Friday and take it straight to the house on the sound.

Ana startles me when she comes into my study. I quickly shut down the web browser so she doesn't see what I was looking at earlier.

"Christian I am finding that my clothes are getting tight again. I really should go shopping for more clothes."

"Let me call Caroline Acton and see if she can fit us in later this afternoon. If she can't I will ask for her to come here to Escala tomorrow afternoon."

I call Caroline and explain about Ana being pregnant and needing some bigger clothes. She is going to come here to Escala after the store closes this afternoon. Hopefully Ana will find some clothes that flaunt that beautiful bump of hers. I can't wait to actually show that bump off. Up until now we have kept very low key and Ana's bump has been hidden but it won't be long and there is no way Ana will be able to hide the fact that she is pregnant. I can't keep my eyes off of my beautiful wife.

Maybe it is time we announce that Ana is actually pregnant. I think it would be just as easy to hold the press release at GEH and distribute the picture at the same time. Hopefully PR can organise it for Monday afternoon and that way Ana is working from home on Tuesday.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian is looking at me with pure desire in his eyes. What is he thinking about?

"Why are you looking at me like that Christian?"

"Sorry Ana, I was thinking about you in some tight fitting dresses flaunting your beautiful baby bump. I can't wait to show you and your bump off. Yes I know the media are going to go crazy but I was thinking we could release a photo announcing your pregnancy and hopefully that will keep them at bay. We wouldn't give them any details apart from the fact that we are expecting our first child."

"Christian I would actually prefer if we released this information then having someone else write half truths about me being pregnant. Seriously I can't hide our little one for much longer so when do you think we should release the information?"

"We could release something in the next few days if you like. One of the photographs from your first session could be used. Or we could actually hold a press conference at GEH and still distribute our own photo of us."

"Whatever you decide Christian. You know what is best for us and I trust your judgement."

"Ana are you free Monday afternoon from 4pm? If you are I would like to schedule the press conference for 5pm Monday afternoon at GEH."

"I will make time Christian. If we do it Monday then I am home Tuesday."

No doubt after the press conference the articles will be online within a few hours like they did with the wedding announcement. Christian and I head into the lounge room and sit on the lounge facing each other. We start talking about baby names again for our little man. Again I feel the butterflies when Christian says the name Theodore.

"Christian, can you please say Theodore again."

The moment Christian starts saying Theodore the butterfly feeling starts and I start to giggle.

"Ana why are you laughing at me saying Theodore, you asked me to say it?"

"That would be because every time you say Theodore our little man moves. I think he likes the name."

"Are you serious Ana?"

"Yes Christian our little man keeps responding to you saying Theodore. Do you object to us calling our son Theodore? We could call him Teddy for short."

"Ana that is perfect, Theodore Grey. Now would you object if his second name was Raymond after your dad?"

"Theodore Raymond Grey sounds perfect."

We have the perfect name for our perfect little boy. Will he look like Christian or me? Actually I don't mind either way as long as he is a healthy baby boy that is all that matters. My mind drifts off thinking about our little man and Christian playing outside at the new house. I really hope we are in the house before Christmas. Any time I ask Elliot about it he gives me a vague answer about when it will be ready.

" ... Earth to ANA." Shit Christian was talking to me.

"Sorry Christian I was off in my own little world. What is wrong?"

"Caroline Acton is on her way up with a few racks of clothes for you to go through."

Did he just say a few racks of clothes? Why do I need that many. He wasn't joking. There are 4 racks full of clothes. I will admit that there are all types of clothes, dresses both formal and casual, work attire, casual clothing, dress pants, skirts and blouses. Some of the clothes have stretch waists so that they will fit me for a little while.

Ms Acton shows me Belly Belt. It is an extender with a flap that you button into your current pants and it extends the waistband. The flap is there so your underwear isn't on show. Using the Belly Belt will reduce the amount of clothes I will need to get for work. I would actually prefer to limit my work clothing purchases so this Belly Belt is perfect. It has 3 different length extenders and each one has more than one adjustment setting. Caroline tells me that I probably could use the Belly Belt extenders until I am nearly full term depending on how big I actually get.

When I am looking at the rack with the dresses my eyes go immediately to a knee length figure hugging dress. That is the dress I want to wear on Monday. Once I have decided on some of the clothes Christian has me try them on in our bedroom. Just as I am zipping up the dress that I want to wear on Monday Christian walks in.

"Holy Fuck baby you look smoking hot in that dress."

"I want to wear it at the press conference on Monday."

"There is no way you are wearing that to work Ana. You can change into it at GEH as long and I WILL be peeling you out of it when we get home."

Christian stays with me while I try the rest of the clothes on. Some don't look nice on me so I disregard them. When I have finished I have decided on 2 formal dresses, 3 casual maxi type dresses that fall from the bust, 3 knee length summer dresses, 2 work skirts, 2 pair of work pants, 3 Blouses for work, 3 skirts, 2 pair of dress pants and numerous blouses. The maxi dresses have enough room in them that I will be able to wear them all through my pregnancy.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana is rather fascinated by the Belly Belt thing that Caroline is showing her. With the Belly Belt it will actually reduce the amount of maternity clothes that Ana has to buy. When we discussed maternity clothing the other night Ana wasn't happy about how some of the maternity clothing looked. With the Belly Belt she will now be able to wear normal clothes for longer.

Holy shit Ana looked beautiful in that dress. I can't wait until Monday afternoon when she wears it again and I get to peel her out of it when we get home. Once Ana has made her decision about the clothes Caroline leaves and I help Ana put her new clothes away in her closet. Should Ana start wearing flats again? I don't want her to fall. How am I going to approach this? Hopefully it doesn't start an argument.

"Ana, would you consider going back to wearing flats, while you are pregnant. I don't want you falling over."

"Actually Christian I have been thinking about that this week and I actually think that flats would be better considering how clumsy I can be. I will wear the flats that I wore after my accident. Thankfully they match my work attire."

I am relieved at Ana agrees to wearing the flats, I really thought she would fight me on it. So while we are in the closet I sit on the floor and rearrange her shoes so the flats are easily accessible. While we are talking Ana tells me that mom invited us to Bellevue for a family dinner tomorrow. Hopefully our little man doesn't react to dinner this time.

 **Sunday**

Ana is not feeling real well so she has been resting in bed most of the day. I keep checking up on her to make sure she doesn't need anything. Ana still wants to go to Bellevue for dinner. She doesn't want to disappoint my parents.

Once we arrive at Bellevue mom notices that Ana is a little off and insists that she lay down on the lounge. I make sure Ana is comfortable and cover her up with a blanket. Ana has me sit beside her and she wriggles along the lounge until her head is in my lap. Gently I run my fingers through her hair as I talk with mom and dad. Looking down I see that Ana has fallen asleep again.

"Christian has Ana been like this all day?"

"Yes mom she hasn't been feeling well and has been in bed resting. But she insisted that we come for dinner."

"Please keep an eye on her Christian. If Ana gets any worse you are to call me immediately."

Mom sounds rather concerned. Shit is there something wrong with Ana or our little man. The door bell sounds and it must be Elliot and Krystal. I get a pleasant surprise when it is my grandparents who enter the lounge room. Grandma kisses my cheek and looks at Ana while Grandfather shakes my hand.

"Christian, Ana doesn't look very well."

"I know Grandma if she isn't feeling any better before we leave I will get mom to check her over."

I love the fact that Grandma is concerned about Ana. We are talking when Elliot and Krystal arrive. Both of them look guilty which has me wondering if they were doing something before they came inside. Mom tells us dinner is nearly ready so I gently wake Ana.

"Baby you need to wake up dinner is almost ready."

 **Ana's POV**

Christian wakes me up and I see that his grandparents and Elliot and Krystal are here. How long was I asleep for? During dinner I notice that Grace is keeping an eye on me. Do I really look that bad? She actually looks rather concerned. Grace looks a little relieved when I eat everything that was on my plate plus I was eating off of Christian's plate. I haven't lost my appetite I just feel rather tired and look a little pale. Krystal disappears after dinner and so does Elliot, they didn't say goodbye so they are still here somewhere. I offer to help Grace and Grandma T clear the table but they insist that I relax so I go sit outside and watch the sunset over the water. It is truly beautiful and I can't wait to be able to watch the sunset at the house on the sound. Grace brings me a drink of orange juice.

"Ana Christian said earlier that you aren't feeling real well today. Has it only been today that you are unwell?"

"I am just really tired and a little off colour. Yes it has only been today that I have been like this."

"If you are not feeling 100% in the morning don't go to work and have Christian call me. I will come to Escala and check on you both."

"Thank you Grace. Hopefully all I need is a good night's sleep."

We head inside and join everyone else in the lounge room. Grace insists that Christian take me home to bed. When we arrive home Christian carries me from the SUV to our bedroom. He helps me get ready for bed before helping me into bed and covering me up with the blankets.

"Christian I know it is still rather early but will you stay with me until I fall asleep."

Christian climbs into bed beside me and I snuggle up against his body. Hopefully I am not coming down with something contagious as I would hate to give Christian something. I tell Christian I love him and I am lulled to sleep listening to his heartbeat.

 **Christian's POV**

During dinner I was rather surprised at how much Ana actually ate. To finish everything off her plate as well as eating off of my plate I am pleased. I think it actually shocked mom when Ana ate so much. After dinner dad asks me to join him and my grandfather in the lounge room. We talk about what has been happening at GEH. I explain everything about the San Francisco Steel factory. Grandfather actually agrees that it is a better option for GEH.

Before we left mom told me to make sure Ana doesn't go to work tomorrow if she is not feeling 100% and to call her. I wonder if there is something mom isn't telling me. Could there be something wrong with either one of them. When mom and Ana return to the lounge room mom insists that I take Ana home to bed. I don't argue with her and I take my wife home.

A few minutes after Ana snuggled into me and rested her head against my chest she was asleep. There are things I really should be working on but I don't want to disturb her and right this moment Ana and Theodore are my main priority.

"Goodnight to you my beautiful Ana and my precious Teddy. I love you both with all my heart."


	125. Chapter 125

**Monday Aug 27**

 **Christian's POV**

I have already alerted Ros to the possibility of me working from home today. Ana looks a little better than yesterday. Some of her colour has returned to her face. Mom was so adamant last night that if Ana isn't 100% better then she is not to go to work and I am to call her. I watch Ana sleep but I know she will wake up soon to use the bathroom. Teddy still has Ana waking up at 6am every morning to pee. Like clockwork Ana wakes at 6am and heads straight to the bath room. When she returns she climbs back into bed and snuggles into my side again.

"Ana how are you feeling this morning?"

"Christian I am still rather tired. I am going to stay home today and rest. I will call Steph shortly and tell her I won't be in and ask her to reschedule my appointments. But I will be fine to do the press conference this afternoon."

I would really prefer to hold off on the press conference but it really needs to be done today. Reaching over I grab my phone and call mom. She agrees to come to Escala at 9am to check Ana over.

"Christian shouldn't you be getting dressed for work?"

"I am not going into work until just before the press conference this afternoon. My priority is to be at home taking care of you and Theodore."

"We will be fine. Your mom is coming over shortly also Gail is here and will help me with anything I need so you really can go to work."

"Ana, I want to be here with you, to take care of you both. I have everything I need here at home any way so I will work from my study today."

Finally she agrees and I head towards the kitchen to ask Gail to prepare some breakfast for us both.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian has organised Grace to come and check me over. I know he is worried about us and I love him for it. While he is talking to Gail in the kitchen about breakfast I call Steph and explain that I won't be at work today and could she reschedule my appointments. Thankfully I only had one appointment with an Author today the rest was all paperwork and general stuff.

"Ana, I want to take some blood and get it tested because I am concerned that your might be low in iron. I would like you to slightly increase your intake of iron-rich foods until we can get the test results back. For your snacks I would like you to eat raisins, dates, prunes, dried figs and dried apricots. Also the spinach and broccoli will also help with fatigue. Please make sure Ana gets enough vitamin C as it helps with iron absorbency. Orange Juice is a good source of vitamin C."

"Mom, can you please repeat that so I can write it down, so that I can get Gail to go shopping a little later."

"That is fine Christian. I would rather slightly increase Ana's iron intake now then wait for the test results. The minimal increase of iron intake will not harm either of them. Ana please rest whenever you feel tired over the next few days. If you need me to I can talk to your employer about you requiring the time off work."

I can't help look at Christian when Grace said about talking to my employer. She already has told them without even realising it. Once Grace takes my blood she leaves. I am starting to feel tired again so I tell Christian to go do some work while I sleep. Within minutes I am asleep.

 **Christian's POV**

I sit down beside Ana and stroke her hair until she falls asleep. Once I am in my study I call the Head of the PR Department and request that a press conference be organised for 5pm this afternoon at GEH. I stipulate that audio devices are allowed but no video recording equipment or cameras will be allowed in the room. Also I tell them that I will be emailing our statement and a picture to them to and I want it to be prepared so that it can be emailed to all media outlets after the press conference. We are going to release the picture that is to be used by the media when reporting on our announcement.

Ros calls and we go over my offer for the Steel Factory. She will have Daniel from the Legal Department submit GEH's offer to the owner and we will go from there. The price is the only thing left to negotiate so once a price is reached then it will be smooth sailing.

Now that I have sorted out the steel factory with Ros and Daniel I start working on the press conference statement. Before I send it to PR I want Ana's approval. Since she is still asleep I head to the kitchen and speak with Gail about the snacks that mom suggested for Ana along with the fact that spinach and broccoli will help with fatigue.

"Mr Grey, my mother use to make a spinach pie that you couldn't taste the spinach. If you like I can make it for dinner tonight."

"Spinach pie, what is that Gail?"

"In a pot you place 1 onion, diced bacon, 1 bunch of spinach chopped up and a small amount of butter and place over a medium heat. You stir it until the spinach starts to wilt. Tip off the excess liquid before placing in an oven proof dish. Then beat 6 eggs together with a little bit of salt and pour over the spinach. Cook in the oven until the egg is cooked then add grated cheese and return to oven until cheese is melted and golden brown."

"Actually Gail that sounds rather nice. Please cook that to go with dinner tonight. Actually can I ask what is for dinner tonight? Ana and I have a meeting at 5pm and won't be home until about 6pm so can we have dinner at 6:30pm tonight? "

"That is fine Mr Grey, I am going to make individual beef wellingtons with steamed vegetables and now I will also make the spinach pie."

Actually dinner sounds good. I leave Gail and go check on Ana again. Ana is awake so I go grab my notepad with the rough statement for this afternoon. We make a few minor tweaks to the statement. When I head out of our bedroom Gail informs me lunch will be ready in a few minutes. I tell her we will eat in our room and could she put a glass of orange juice on the tray for Ana. I put the notepad in the study and I will type up the statement and email it off when Ana is resting again after lunch.

As predicted Ana fell asleep again after lunch so I am typing up the statement to send to Head of PR at GEH. Once the photo and statement are sent I do some research about how Ana should look during each week of her pregnancy. Going by the website I found Ana looks like she is only 18 weeks along, but in reality she is nearly 22 weeks along. In the photo we are going to issue to the media Ana only looks like she is 16 or so weeks along not the 20 weeks she was. Surely Dr Greene or mom would have said something if Ana is too small.

Ros emails me regarding the Steel factory. The owner is now asking for 2.75 million so I ask Ros to offer 2.5 million dollars and see what he says. She also tells me that she needs to see me when I come in for the press conference. I need to sign off on a few documents. Ana and I will leave here just before 4pm which will give us enough time to get to GEH, sign the papers and then head to the press conference. Sawyer will meet Reynolds at GEH at 3pm to start securing the room and once it is secured then only approved personnel will be allowed access until the media are granted access to the room at 4:45pm and Sawyer and Reynolds will be taking any equipment that is not permitted in the room. Taylor will be with Ana and me the whole time.

I let Ana sleep as long as possible before I wake her for a shower. As much as I would love to be buried deep inside my wife now is not the time. Once we are dressed we head to GEH. Ana isn't in her dress yet she is going to change into that just before we head down to the room. When we reach my office Ana lays down on the lounge and I duck into Ros's office to sign the paperwork while Taylor stands outside my office.

Ana looks so fucking hot in that dress and I can feel my cock bulging in my pants. Thankfully I am able to hide the bulge in my pants but the look on Ana's face tells me she knows what affect that her dress is having on me. As much as I want to take her home, undress her and make love to her I know that she is still rather tired so my plans to make love to her tonight will have to wait as she really needs to sleep.

At exactly 5pm we enter the room followed closely by Taylor. Ana and I walk in hand in hand before we both stand at the podium stand and I address the media who are present.

"Good afternoon members of the media. You have been asked to GEH this afternoon as my wife Anastasia and I have an announcement that we would like to make. We are expecting our first child. Both Anastasia and the baby are healthy. We will not be releasing any information about how far along Anastasia is in her pregnancy. This is the first and last time we will discuss my wife's pregnancy. Please respect our privacy and refrain from taking photos or harassing my wife for information. A photo and a copy of this statement are being distributed to all media outlets once this press conference is finished. Thank you for your time this afternoon."

"Mr Grey is this pregnancy the reason why you rushed to get married recently?" I hear some idiot ask. Before I can respond I hear Ana.

"We did not rush to get married nor did my pregnancy have anything to do with our decision to get married. Now please respect our privacy and accept the fact that we are sharing this much information with the media. We did not have to do this but we hoped that in doing this that we will not be harassed in the future."

Wow is all I can say. I look at Taylor and he is smirking but I know he will have also alerted Sawyer to pull that clown aside as he goes to leave. Ana and I leave through the door we came with Taylor behind us. Once we are in Taylor's security office Taylor goes to speak with Sawyer and that clown.

 **Taylor's POV**

I am right behind Mr Grey and Ana when we enter the room. Once Mr Grey has addressed the media some clown decides to ask if Ana's pregnancy is the reason that they got married recently. I can't help but smirk especially since they have been married since April but the media don't know that. Immediately I nod to Sawyer who is standing at the back of the room. He will make sure that the idiot doesn't leave this building until after I have spoken to him.

Mr Grey and Ana are in my office so I go to Sawyer. The idiot is sitting there shitting himself. I think if Sawyer was to say boo to him right at this moment he would piss his pants. He stands when I approach them.

"Excuse me what part of Mr Greys statement about not discussing his wife's pregnancy didn't you understand?" I ask as I tower over the top of him. Sawyer is trying to keep a straight face.

"Look I wasn't the only one wanting to know the answer. Numerous media personnel who were standing near me were asking each other the same question. I was just the only one stupid enough to ASK the question."

"Yes you were stupid enough to ask the question. Now your name will be removed from the list of approved media personnel who can attend any press conferences that are held by GEH. Mr Grey will decide if the media outlet you work for will be also removed from the list."

He is in shock as he realises that he has shot himself in the foot because more than likely he will also be blacklisted for anything related to any of the Grey's including Coping Together. Sawyer escorts him from the building.

 **Christian's POV**

While we are waiting in Taylor's office Ana is sitting on my lap. My hands are running over her bump. Once Taylor comes back we head home. Gail has dinner ready for 6:30pm. Both Ana and I really like the spinach pie that Gail cooked. Who would have thought spinach could actually taste good.

Ana is in bed again by 7:30pm and I stay beside Ana stroking her hair until she is asleep and then I go to my study to work for awhile. When I go to bed Ana is on my side of the bed so I snuggle in behind Ana so her back is to my front. I place my hand on her bump and I say goodnight to Theodore.

 **Tuesday**

The news about Ana's pregnancy is all over the internet. I read the articles while Ana is still asleep beside me. Of course there is one or two articles that are speculating how far along Ana actually is but most of the articles report the information that we released yesterday and the photo of us both. This morning Ana looks a lot better. Before I go to work I tell her to take it easy today and if she feels tired to just go lie down and rest. Ros is waiting for me in my office when I arrive at 9am. Surely she doesn't have an answer already about the steel factory.

"Mr Grey the Owner of the Steel factory in San Francisco has agreed to your offer of 2.5 million dollars. He is here in Seattle on business and he is hoping to meet with you later today to finalise the contract of Sale. Andrea has checked your schedule and you are free between 3pm and 5pm. Just tell me a time and I will arrange the meeting."

"Please make it closer to 3pm as I was hoping to leave early today as Ana is still not 100%.

Ros leaves my office and within 10 minutes she calls me to notify me that the meeting will be at 3pm in the conference room. I buzz Andrea and tell her about the meeting and that I will be leaving immediately afterwards.

Purchasing the Steel factory for 2.5 million means that the extra $500,000 I was willing to spend can be used to start working on expanding the company. I did notice that there is a vacant block of land beside the factory I wonder if the owner would be willing to sell the land to GEH. If they do it will mean that I could expand the factory sooner than originally planned.

Daniel in Legal does some digging around and it actually turns out that the land beside the factory in San Francisco is for sale and has been on the market for a long time and it seems to be going for a lower price than I expected. I tell him to contact the selling agent and have a contract of sale sent here to GEH. This could all fall into place sooner rather than later.

After my meeting with the owner of the Steel factory I head home to Ana. What Ana doesn't realise is that I am having had a lounge delivered to her office. That way she can use it to talk casually with authors and when she needs to rest she can lay down on the lounge. I am going to tell her when I get home. Thankfully she is looking a lot better this afternoon when I arrive home. We discuss it and she agrees that it is a good idea. I will call the company and have it delivered tomorrow morning. Ana wants to go into work tomorrow even if it is only for a few hours. I tell her if she gets to tired then Sawyer is to bring her home.

 **Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

The lounge arrived and it is perfect. During my lunch break I eat my lunch then relax on the lounge. Luke sits outside my office giving me some privacy while I relax. The lounge is very comfortable and I actually dozed off. When I wake up I realise that I should have been finished my lunch break 30 minutes ago. Luke was sitting back at his desk when I sit up. Obviously Christian had told him to allow me to sleep if I dozed off during the day. By 4pm I am starting to feel tired again so I decide to head home since I don't have any appointments. Before I leave I tell Steph that I will work with her on Friday on the Head of SIP tasks and that I want Mrs Low to work as Acting Editor all day Friday.

Once I am home I change into some sweat pants and a shirt then lie down in the lounge room. I am woken up when I feel Christian gently kissing me. When I open my eyes I can see he has changed out of his work clothes. Shit how long have I been asleep for.

"Hello beautiful. It's time for dinner."

Right on queue my belly growls.

"It looks like Theodore is hungry too." He says softly.

I feel the butterflies in my belly. Hopefully it won't be long before Christian will be able to feel him move.

Christian joins me in the bath after dinner. He has soothing music playing in softly while we relax in the bath. Naturally his hands are on my bump. I think Teddy knows that his daddy's hands are there because the butterfly in my belly feeling is happening rather frequently at the moment and I can't help but giggle.

"What are your giggling about Ana?"

"It seems that Teddy knows that your hands are on my bump because I keep having that butterfly feeling in my belly."

When we are in bed Christian rubs my belly and tells Teddy how much he loves him before he kisses my belly. While he is talking to Teddy I can't help but smile at the sight before me. I have been lucky in the sense that when Christian says goodnight to Teddy he settles down so that I can go to sleep.


	126. Chapter 126

**Friday**

 **Grace's POV**

Finally Ana's bloods have come back and there is nothing to be concerned about. It is a huge relief that there is nothing wrong with Ana or the baby. I just think that everything caught up with Ana and it was her body's way of coping. Quickly I call Ana and tell her the test results. I tell her to make sure she is getting enough sleep and if she feels tired to rest.

 **Ana's POV**

My phone is ringing and I see that it is Grace so I ask Steph if I can have a few moments. The minute I hang up from Grace I call Christian and tell him everything is fine. I am so relieved that there is nothing wrong with our little man.

When Steph returns we continue working. We start working on the marketing campaigns for some of the books that are going to be released in the next few months. Unfortunately Jodie had only started the marketing campaigns for the 2 books that are being released in September.

"Steph, how are things going with the manuscript about the guy introduced to BDSM when he was 15?"

"Ana I am about to send the last of my chapter notes and suggestions to the author. If you would like I can email you the reworked chapters that I have received from the author so far. What I have read of the reworked chapters I am rather impressed. We really need to get this author signed to SIP as soon as possible."

"Let me read some of the reworked chapters and we will go from there. Steph if we proceed I will look after the contract side of things but you will be the one presenting the offer to the author."

We will be signing this author and I hope that we can fast track the design and printing process to get it on sale as soon as possible. Also I hope that the author will agree to it being released as an e-Book.

While Steph is on her lunch break I have my lunch and rest on the lounge. I must drift off to sleep because the next thing I realise is Luke calling my name. Back at my desk I see that Steph has emailed me the reworked chapters. I drag my laptop over to the lounge and stretch out on the lounge and start reading. A while later I can hear a commotion down the hall way and I am certain I can hear Christian's voice so I go and investigate.

 **Christian's POV**

The contract of Sale has been sent for the vacant land beside the Steel factory. Apparently the owner wants a rather quick sale since it has been on the market for just over a year and no one has purchased the property. When I questioned the selling agent about this I am told it is because of the Steel factory. It seems that no one wants to build next door to the Steel factory. This is going to work in our favour. The agent tells me to make an offer and he will speak with the seller. I throw the figure of $400,000 at the agent. He tells me he will be in contact after he speaks with the seller.

I talk with Grandfather about the block of land while we have lunch at the Mile High Club. It has been awhile since we had lunch on our own. Grandfather and I talk about what is currently happening with GEH. After lunch I decide to visit Ana at SIP while I am out of the office. While walking to her office I pass 2 employees. When they are past me they start talking again.

"Why is she so special and gets to have a lounge in her office? She is too busy laying on that lounge to do her work." One of them says

I turn around and decide to follow them into the lunch room. Obviously they don't realise I am in the room.

"She is getting preferential treatment. First it was the fridge now it is the lounge. Who's cock is she sucking to get these privileges? I wonder if her husband knows." The first one says.

"Actually ever since she started she has moved up the ranks so fast. None of us long term employees have been promoted it has only been her and a few of the employees who started after she did." The second one adds.

Really are they fucking serious. If they did their jobs properly then they too would have been considered when we were replacing the employees who have been fired. I decide to make my presence known.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you have no right to speak about my wife like that. Her hard work and dedication to her job is what got her promoted to Editor." I say loudly.

"Who the fuck, do you think you are? You have nothing to do with SIP so you shouldn't even be in this room. Now get the fuck out of here."The first one spits.

"Yeah all you are doing is sleeping with her and that doesn't entitle you to be in here." The second one says.

All I can do is laugh. They have no idea who I am. I am just about to say something when I see Ana.

"Speak of the devil. Look who just entered the room." The first one says.

 **Ana's POV**

As Luke and I walk down the hall I can hear everything that is being said. I am absolutely livid with what the 2 employees are saying. As I enter the room I see Christian laughing at the Editor who just told him that all he is doing is sleeping with me. Luke stands at the doorway.

"You two go to my office right NOW." I can see Christian is trying not to smirk as they leave the lunch room. He knows exactly where I am going with this. I think it is about time that some of these clowns who work here know exactly who I am. On the way back to my office Christian is sending a text message to someone. I realise he is just texting Carrick asking him to come to SIP with NDA's. Once we are all in my office Christian closes the door. Luke sits at his desk watching the 2 employee's. He is actually giving them both the evil eye.

"Oh so I am getting preferential treatment. Maybe you should take your grievances up with the owner of SIP."

"Actually I think we will go back to our desks and email them so that they are made aware that you have been getting preferential treatment." The editor says.

"I will start by saying DON'T even bother emailing the owner because the owner already knows what you are going to tell them."

"How could they already know?" The editor asks

"Well let me put it another way. The owner is rather pissed off with you both for the way you are acting right now. Your professionalism is appalling."

"How would they know?" They both ask.

"Are you serious? Haven't you worked it out?"

I watch them both and the Editor must realise what I am implying as the colour drains from their face.

"Don't say another word you idiot the owner is here in the room with us." The Editor says to the Editor's Assistant.

"That would be correct." I deadpan. Just then Carrick knocks on my office door. Christian lets him in and straight away he explains to them what the NDA is that they are required to read it and then sign it. Once they have both signed the NDA Carrick stands beside Christian.

"So I was right when I said she was sucking someone's cock to get extra privileges? The Editor's Assistant says.

"Actually you are WRONG I am not doing anything to gain privileges. Why wouldn't the 'Owner' like to have a few extra comforts while working?"

They are both silent. The reality is finally sinking in that it is me that is the owner not Christian or Luke. Carrick sets them straight that I have earned my positions here at SIP because the owner's identity was not known by anyone here at SIP. Carrick stays while I tell them that they will both be getting a written warning for the way they spoke to Christian as it was very unprofessional. He could have been a client who didn't like the way they were talking about a fellow employee. I continue on and tell them that next time their employment will be terminated. Before they leave my office Carrick reminds them that they are not allowed to discuss anything that has been said in this office.

Once Carrick leaves Luke also leaves my office giving us some privacy. I ask Christian why he was actually here at SIP. He tells me he was in the area and had some time free so he thought he would surprise me. Christian leaves at 4pm as he has a few things left to do at GEH before he heads home. I kiss him passionately and we say our goodbyes. Since there is only an hour left in the day I shut down the laptop and go and see how Steph and Mrs Low's days have been. Since Mrs Low has been assisting Steph and being trained by me I have moved her into the office beside Steph's. It saves me from walking from one end of the building to the other.

 **Christian's POV**

On the way back to GEH I get a call regarding the delivery of the cottages tomorrow morning. Elliot will need to be onsite at 5am to allow them access to the property. Thankfully when I call Elliot he tells me he was going to be onsite at 5:30am anyway so he will just leave a little earlier to be there in time to meet the trucks with the cottages. I tell him I will be there around 9am. Everything is falling into place. The boathouse will be finished by next weekend and the house will be finished by Wednesday so that the furniture can be delivered next Friday. Elliot's team will pull some big hours, after I surprise Ana with the house on her birthday, to ensure the new garage is finished before we move in after the baby shower. Then all that will be left to do is convert the current garage into the gym and the change rooms which will include showering facilities.

After seeing Ana in action today I am going to have dad start the paperwork so that I can sign my share of SIP over to Ana. She will be the sole owner of SIP as of September 10th. My beautiful wife stood her ground with those 2 employees'. Of course I will help her if she asks for it but I truly believe that she is capable of running SIP on her own.

 **Saturday - Sept 1**  
Ana cooks us breakfast this morning since Gail has the weekend off. Once I am back from the house on the sound I will be giving Taylor the rest of the weekend off as well. Ana and I will be staying here at Escala so Sawyer will be enough.

"Ana I have to go out for a few hours, I will be back around 12:30pm. Would you like me to bring your laptop to the lounge room so you can do some reading while relaxing?" I hate being dishonest with her but I need to go to the house on the sound alone.

"Yes please, I will do some reading in the lounge room. I want to continue reading the reworked chapters of the book Steph is working on. If the remaining reworked chapters are as good as the few I read yesterday then I want this manuscript to be released as soon as possible in print and as an e-Book. It is that darn good Christian."

I head into the library and get Ana's laptop bag. When I return to the lounge room she is already sitting on the lounge. So I put the laptop bag down and set up the little lap table before I take the laptop out of the bag.

"I love you both and I will be home as soon as I can." He says with his hand resting on my bump.

"I love you too Christian." I say before he kisses me goodbye.

As we go through the front gate at the house on the sound there are 2 trucks parked up. Obviously they are ones used to more the cottages. From the outside the cottages look perfect. I will wait until they are finished connecting everything up before I look inside. Elliot comes out of the house looking a little worse for wear. He has wet white stuff all over him. It actually looks like paint.

"Morning Elliot, what the hell happened to you?"

"Morning Christian, to answer your question one of the painters just dropped a can of paint and I just happened to be standing near where it landed. I copped most of the paint on me. The idiot who dropped the can of paint won't be getting any kind of bonus from me."

I start laughing when Elliot tells me about the can of paint. Shit will this cause a delay? Did the paint splatter over the already painted walls?

"Elliot, what kind of delay will that accident cause?"

"It will not delay anything because the can of paint he dropped was undercoat. Thank goodness you have wooden floors and not carpet. Any remaining paint will be removed on Monday when the wooden floors are sanded back in preparation for polishing."

Finally the cottages are all finished and the supervisor asks me to inspect them before I sign off on the paperwork. I am amazed at how well both of the cottages have turned out. Gail is going to love the few extra things I had done for their cottage. After I sign the paperwork they leave. Elliot joins me again and we go inspect the boathouse. On the way home I can't help but think about how amazing everything has turned out. The house on the sound is perfect.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian heads to the library to collect my laptop while I get a bottle of water and head to the lounge room. I reposition the cushions against the armrest before I sit down and stretch my legs out along the length of the lounge. When Christian returns he sets up the lap table and my laptop before we say our goodbyes. I fire up the laptop and start reading the reworked chapters that Steph emailed to me. My belly growls and I look at the time. Shit it is already 11am so I head to the kitchen to get a snack and a drink of orange juice. Then I return to the lounge room and continue reading.

By the time Christian gets home I have read all of the reworked chapters that Steph emailed me. All I can say is WOW. The reworked chapters are fantastic. I think this manuscript is going to be a best seller. Mr White's book is still in the top 3 of the best sellers list and it was released 5 months ago. It actually has slipped from the number one position in the last 3 weeks. All of the e-books that have been released have exceeded expectations. SIP is still the only company in America with the license to publish e-Books. No doubt that will change in the next 6 months or so.

When Christian returns he dismissed Taylor for the rest of the weekend and we relax on the lounge.

 **Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

Mia drops by Escala after she fly's back from New York. She can't stop thanking us for allowing her and Greg to stay at the apartment. I actually like Greg and he treats Mia like a princess so of course I agreed when Ana suggested it. Mia is gushing about how fantastic the apartment is. Reynolds confirms that no rules were broken. I already knew that no one had been in the master bedroom. Taylor is the only one who knows that I had an alert system installed in the master bedroom in New York. Basically no one should be in the master bedroom unless they are preparing for my arrival or cleaning the room after my departure. All other times the bedroom is off limits.

"While I was in New York I may or may not have gone shopping to buy some gifts for the baby." She smiles and gives me that look.

I know that look and it means she has in fact gone shopping. Mia joins us for lunch and she tells Ana about her time in New York. Greg took her to see a show on Friday night. I wonder how long it will be before he proposes to Mia.

Later that afternoon my phone is ringing and I am unsure of the number. When I answer it I realise that it is Greg. Why is he calling me?

"Good afternoon Christian. Can I please speak with you for a few minutes?"

"Good evening to you Greg. What would you like to speak to me about?"

"I ... ummm... want to ... speak to you about Mia. Having her here with me in New York this week has been wonderful. I love your sister with all my heart and I ... I..."

"Spit it out Greg."

"I want to ask your sister to marry me." Comes rushing out of his mouth.

"Greg I think you need to have this conversation with my dad."

"I spoke to him before I rang you. He is the one who gave me your number. I know how close you and Mia are so I wanted to talk to you as well before I propose."

We continue talking and he tells me that he is hoping to propose to Mia soon. But he doesn't want to do it while he is in New York because he wants to be able to have our families there. I offer him the use of the function room at the Mile High Club. But the more I think about it the more I want Greg to propose to Mia the way he wants not the way he thinks he should.

"Greg, propose to Mia the way you want to, not the way you think it should be done in front of your families. If you want to propose in New York then propose in New York. Then when you are ready to tell your loved ones organise a dinner and make the announcement. If there is anything I can do to help please just ask."

"Thank you Christian. Actually Mia is going to be here during my second last week in New York. Would you mind if we use your apartment for the last week of my stay as well. I would like to propose to her then. But how do I convince her to stay that second week with me."

"Greg that is fine. I will work something out so that Mia is still in New York your final week."

Greg tells me he will be in touch regarding the exact dates that they will be using the apartment. After I hang up the phone I go in search of Ana.


	127. Chapter 127

**Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

I have 1 week to Ana's Birthday. So far I have organised signing my half of SIP over to her, then there is the finished house on the sound and the weekend away in Aspen. Shit I really need to get her a few small things as well. Maybe I should find something to represent Teddy. I order some bathroom pamper packs for Ana and research the little something to represent Teddy.

The selling agent calls me after lunch and tells me that the seller is willing to accept my offer of $400,000 as long as it is a 14 day contract. I ask for it to be a 7 day contract and then ask for the papers to be sent to me as I know there are no issues with the land, I had Daniel do all the searches before I made the offer. This is a good start to the working week.

 **Ana's POV**

I get stuck into work this morning. Once I have all of the important things done I start working on the contracts for the author of Steph's manuscript. I am interrupted by a knock on my office door. It is the editor from Friday, this could be interesting.

Again he apologises for his behaviour on Friday. He tells me that he thought long and hard about it over the weekend and assures me that if he has an issue in the future that he will go directly to the Head of SIP or email the 'owner' about the issue. He then leaves my office.

I am relieved to hear that he will approach the Head of SIP or email the owner next time. There is no way I want to try and replace an editor at the moment. My hands are full with trying to get Mrs Low trained up to be an Editor and also showing Steph the ropes so that she can be Acting Head of SIP while I am on Maternity leave. Some days I actually think it would be easier to just find someone to fill in for me and leave Steph as Editor. But both Steph and Mrs Low have worked hard and deserve to temporarily fill those positions. Actually I am going to see how Steph is coping with the duties as Acting Head of SIP at the end of September. If she is not confident about doing it full time then I will then look elsewhere.

Actually Christian and I need to discuss how long I am actually going to be on maternity leave and what it means for SIP. I have my ideas about how long I want to be off work but no doubt his ideas will be different.

After dinner Christian and I sit on the lounge facing each other. I hold his hand and take a deep breath.

"Christian, we need to talk about my maternity leave. I would like to take 3 months maternity leave." before I can say any more Christian cuts in.

"Ana I would like you to take between 9 and 12 months off work. I don't want someone else looking after Teddy all the time. He needs to be with you."

"Christian if you had let me finish I was going to tell you that after the 3 months I would work 1 half day per week at SIP and then I would work from home for a certain amount of hours per week. Basically all I would be doing while working from home is the author contracts and the e-Book side of things. I would make sure I scheduled any phone/ video conference meetings during Teddy's sleep times. My priority will always be Teddy. Then when he is 6 months old I would work 2 half days at SIP and the rest of the time I would work from home. When he is 6 months I will take back most of my responsibilities as Head of SIP but just do them from home. Steph will still attend the author meetings and I will join via phone or video conference when I deem it necessary. I will continue to work my work hours around Teddy's routine." I see him relax a little.

"Ana what happens if Steph doesn't want to take on the Head of SIP role for the whole time you are on leave?"

I explain that I will speak with Steph at the end of September and tell her my maternity plans and give her the option to change her mind about being the Acting Head of SIP while I am on leave. If Steph decides that she doesn't think she can do the job then I will advertise the position. But I very much doubt that Steph will knock back the chance. She has the drive to succeed.

Christian's initial reaction surprised me a little, but once I explained everything he seemed agree with what I was suggesting.

 **Christian's POV**

I had to stop Ana when I heard she only wanted to take 3 months maternity leave. When she explained it better I actually agree that it is a good compromise. My only concern is what is Ana going to do if Steph decides she doesn't want to do it after all. I like the idea of telling Steph everything at the end of September and allowing her to make the decision. It will still give us enough time to find someone to fill the position if Steph decides against it. I actually wonder if there is anyone at GEH who could fill in if required.

"Ana I am hoping you can finish work at 3pm next Monday as I want to organise the photographer to come and the 24 week photos including a few which will reveal the gender of our little man. Also it is your birthday and I want to spend some time quality time with you."

"How do you plan on revealing it when the photographer is here?"

I explain to her that I seen where a couple had photos taken of them blowing coloured confetti into the air revealing if it is a boy or a girl. Ana actually loves the idea so I suggest that we get a print done for Ray and my parents but not give it to them until after we reveal that we are having a boy. For the reveal after her baby shower I suggest that Ana gets a present from Baby Grey and inside the box will be the same confetti that she can blow out of the box. Thankfully she loves that idea as well. So it is settled. We know how we are going to reveal our little man.

 **Friday**

I am so relieved it is Friday today but I am also nervous as hell because the indoor furniture is being delivered to the new house today. Elliot is going to be on site all day making sure everything is done properly. I gave him strict instructions and a list of which items are to go in which room. The outdoor furniture will be ordered next week after Ana sees the finished house on Monday afternoon.

The settlement for the vacant land in San Francisco is Wednesday but settlement of the Steel factory isn't until September 25th. I plan on being in San Francisco the day of the settlement as I want to have a meeting with the staff and introduce myself. Ros will join the meeting via video link. Doing it that way means that at least one of us is still in Seattle if there is a problem.

I have an appointment with Dad at 3pm to sign my half of SIP over to Ana. It will take effect on Monday. Once it is all signed and finalised I ask dad to keep the documents at Bellevue and I will give it to Ana the night we celebrate her birthday at Bellevue. Since I still haven't purchased her gift yet I call the Jewellers and explain what I am looking for. The owner tells me to be at the rear entrance at 4pm and he will show me into a private room out the back where he will have a selection of items for me to choose from.

Wow the jeweller wasn't joking when he said he would have a selection to choose from. Even Taylor's eyes are bulging out of his head and I can't help but chuckle. Who would have thought that there were so many different mother and child jewellery items? I settle on a white gold mother and child pendant to go on Ana's white gold necklace. While I am here he also shows me some jewellery that I will be rather interested in after Ana has our little man. But I keep that to myself for now. Maybe when the time is closer I can discuss what I want with the owner.

Elliot calls me on the way back to GEH and tells me everything has been delivered and put in the correct rooms but it hasn't been positioned yet. We can do that when we move things in on the day of the baby shower. Unfortunately Ros and I have a 1 hour phone conference at 5pm. For some reason Ana didn't seem to mind that I will be home later tonight. What is she up to?

 **Ana's POV**

Tonight I am going to surprise Christian with a romantic dinner that I am going to cook. I know that Christian will be home just after 6pm so I leave SIP at 4pm to allow me plenty of time to cook dinner and organise the dining room.

Once I have dinner started I head to the dining room and start setting the table. The candles and vase of roses are in position along with the cutlery and glasses. Quickly I check on dinner before I head for a shower and get dressed. I decide to wear the dress that I wore for the press conference. Christian was very fond of the dress. To make sure I don't get anything on the dress before Christian gets home I put on my bathrobe. It will also hide the fact that I am wearing the dress. The roast beef and roasted vegetables are nearly cooked when Christian arrives home. I tell him that I have cooked us dinner so he needs to go have a shower and dinner will be ready when he is finished. While he is in our bedroom I make sure everything is set in the dining room and I light the candles and dim the lights. When I take the meat and vegetable out of the oven I slip dessert in.

Christian returns just as I am putting dinner onto our plates. I turn around and act like I am doing something but I undo the robe and slowly turn around and face Christian. His eyes are about to pop out of his head.

"See something you like Mr Grey?" I say with a wicked grin on my face as I slip out of the bath robe.

"I see something that I LOVE Mrs Grey. Gosh you are so smoking hot in that dress Ana."

Exactly the reaction I wanted. I can see the look of desire in his eyes. Then there is the fact that his cock is about to bust out of his pants. Dinner could be rather interesting. I am not sure we will make it to dessert. I set the table so that Christian and I would be sitting beside each other. After we finish eating his hand rests on my thigh but it is edging up under my dress. He is going to be in for a surprise real soon.

 **Christian's POV**

The minute I step of the elevator I smell dinner and it smells delicious. When I walk past the kitchen I see Ana in the kitchen not Gail. Ana has decided to cook us dinner tonight. I am a little confused why she is in her bath robe while cooking dinner but I head to our room to have a shower.

I am still a little confused why she is still in her bath robe. She has her back to me and as she turns around my eyes feel like they have popped out of my head. Shit she is wearing THAT dress again. Instantly my cock hardens. If I can't settle him down a little I am going to have to undo my pants to relieve some of the pain.

"See something you like Mr Grey?" She says with that wicked grin that I love on her face.

"I see something that I LOVE Mrs Grey. Gosh you are so smoking hot in that dress Ana."

We head to the dining room where I see that we are having a candlelit dinner and that we are sitting side by side. After dinner my hand automatically goes to her thigh and I slowly move my hand up under her dress. My hand is almost at her panties when I stop and look at her. I can see that wicked look in her eyes. What is she up too? I move my hand so that they brush against her panties but I don't feel her panties all I feel is her skin. Shit she isn't wearing any fucking panties. No wonder she had a wicked look in her eyes.

"Mrs Grey you aren't wearing any panties."

"Mr Grey I know I am not wearing any panties. I wanted to surprise you."

Fuck she surprised me alright. She is sexy as all fuck in this dress and to know that she is not wearing panties just made my cock even harder. I am rather uncomfortable as my cock is trying to bust out of my pants. My face must give me away and she touches my cock through my pants.

"Christian, go make yourself comfortable in the lounge room while I take dessert out of the oven. Then I will join you."

Ana really emphasised the word comfortable. So I walk into the lounge room and sit down and place the blanket over my lap before I undo my pants. A few minutes later Ana comes in with 2 slices of chocolate self saucing pudding. I can see her look at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"I was feeling a little cool even though my cock was trying to bust out of my pants."

Ana straddles me but thankfully the blanket doesn't move. We feed each other the chocolate pudding. Somehow I end up with the sauce on my chest and Ana proceeds to lick it off. That gives me an idea. I dip my fingers in the sauce and paint her nipples, before I take them one at a time into my mouth and lick and suck them clean. Ana's hand snakes under the blanket.

"Oh I see someone forgot to put boxers on this evening." She says as she strokes my cock.

My hand slips under her dress again and I start rubbing her clit with my fingers. A soft moan escapes her lips. She starts inching her body forward so that she is closer to me. When she stops she lifts her body off my lap and I remove the blanket from underneath her. As she starts to lower herself down I see her dress riding up and I can her wet pussy. Slowly she lowers herself onto my cock. Holy FUCK she feels so good. Ana rides my cock while I lick and suck her boobs while also playing with her clit. When I know Ana is close I pinch her clit between my fingers. Ana cums gloriously around my cock and I follow moments later.

I don't want to lose this connection so I move forward on the lounge and have Ana wrap her legs around me and have her hold onto my pants with one hand so I don't lose them. When we are in our room I tell Ana to let go of my pants and I step out of them. Ana giggles and that has my cock twitching inside her. The twitching must tickle because it makes her giggle some more. Closing the bedroom door I position us so that Ana's back is against the bedroom door and I start thrusting into her. Her arms wrap around my body and I can feel her running her nails up and down my back. FUCK it is a bigger turn on and I thrust even harder. She is leaving butterfly kisses up and down my neck. I know we are both so close. Ana takes my earlobe into her mouth and she bites down gently and that is enough to send me over the edge and my release spurts into her which in turn tips her over the edge and she finds her release as well. I stay still until my breathing starts to return to normal then I walk us over to beside the bed. Gently I slip out of Ana and she lowers her legs to the floor.

"Now it is time for me to remove that sexy as fuck dress Ana."

I have so many rather naughty thoughts running through my mind at this moment but I will hold onto them until Monday and really give her a birthday to remember.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian slowly unzips the dress before sliding it down my arms. Since it is tight fitting it is still clingy to my baby bump. Of course Christian removes the dress slowly over my bump and down my body until it pools on the floor. Christian is kissing me rather passionately and his hands all over my body but they always return to my bump. I can't wait for him to be able to feel Teddy move. Finally he scoops me up into his arms and places me on the bed. Christian is positioned between my legs and he enters me slowly and lowers himself down. But he makes sure that he is resting on his elbows so that his body weight isn't on my bump. Christian is moving slowly so that we both can enjoy the feeling. Slowly he increases his pace. My beautiful husband makes love to me and eventually we both find our release. I snuggle into Christian's side and rest my head on his chest and drift off to sleep.


	128. Chapter 128

**Monday – Ana's Birthday**

 **Christian's POV**

Shit today is going to be HUGE. Not only is it Ana's birthday but it is also Teddy's 24 week scan and we are having a photography session this afternoon as well. Then there is the fact that I will be taking Ana to the house on the sound and that is where we will spend the night. If Ana hadn't been so tired last night I would be buried deep inside her already. But I know mom said she needed her rest and that is why I am just lying here. Ana is still unaware that I am not actually going to work today. I will be leaving as per usual but I will return after I know Ana is at SIP. In my mind I go over my schedule for today

6:00am Wake my beautiful wife before we have breakfast in bed.  
7:30am Appointment with Dr Greene  
8:00am Ana to head to SIP  
8:30am Collect flowers from florist.  
Return to Escala, collect items Gail has packed up for me and pack overnight bag for tonight including Ana's presents before driving to the house on the sound to set up for tonight.  
3:00pm Need to be back at Escala, Ana leaving SIP  
3:30pm Photography session  
5:00pm Head to the house on the sound with Picnic hamper that Gail is preparing.

I gently climb out of bed snuggle in behind her. Thankfully I don't wake Ana up. My fingers are at her folds and very softly I run my finger tips along her folds. Ana doesn't stir so I slip my middle finger between her folds and start running my finger tip along her clit. After a few minutes of teasing her clit I slip 2 fingers inside Ana and start moving them in and out. A soft moan escapes Ana's lips. I snuggle right into Ana and continue working my magic. As Ana starts to build she starts to squirm which means her arse is rubbing against my cock so I stop.

"Don't stop I was enjoying my wake up call."

I start moving my fingers again but this time I also start making the come here motion and it brings her to the edge rather fast. When she is right on the edge I use my thumb to apply pressure to her clit which sends her over and she cums around my fingers while her walls are clamping around them.

"Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" I ask as I kiss her shoulder then move up her neck to her ear lobe.

"I slept rather well. The best part though is how I was woken up. You sure know how to use your fingers."

Ana wriggles her arse against my cock knowing full well that I won't be able to resist her. Before I can even say anything she moves her top leg so that I have easier access to her pussy and then wriggles her arse against me again. Gently I enter her from behind and slowly move in and out. My hand is focussing on her breasts while I make love to Ana. When she is close I pinch her clit between my fingers as well as I bite down on her earlobe and she cums around me and that triggers my own release. Once our breathing returns to normal I look at the clock and realise we need to get up.

"Ana go have a shower while I go get our breakfast that Gail is preparing for us."

I head to the kitchen and return to the bedroom with breakfast that Gail has prepared for us. Before I left the kitchen I placed the small gift box on the tray. Ana is sitting on the bed in her bath robe. As I place the tray on the bed I say

"Happy Birthday beautiful and this is only the start of your day. Now let's enjoy some breakfast before we go see our son."

"Thank you Christian and I can't wait to see how much our little man has grown in the last 4 weeks."

Ana opens her gift and she loves the mother and Child pendant that I purchased for her. It is already on her white gold necklace. She asks me to put it on for her so I do.

"Would you mind if you open the rest of your presents tonight? We are on limited time this morning." I don't tell her that I haven't had the chance to wrap them all yet.

"That is fine Christian. I think seeing our little man is best present I can receive today."

I jump in the shower and when I get out I see Ana standing in the closet in her underwear, so I snap a few photos of her belly on my phone. I file them with the other photos of her belly that are already on my phone. Shit I really need to get dressed so we can head to Dr Greene's office.

 **Ana's POV**

Wow what a way to start my birthday. Breakfast was delicious and it's time to get dressed so that we can go to Dr Greene's office and see our little man. When we are both dressed we sit at the breakfast bar since it is not quite time to leave. Gail reaches up into the cupboard then places a box in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I also see Taylor come into the kitchen carrying a gift bag. I open the gift from Gail and Taylor and find a personalised friendship coffee cup. Taylor then hands me a gift bag and inside there are 2 gorgeous tiger throw cushions. The whole cushion cover is a tigers head. Actually I remember seeing something similar when we were at Dreamworld on our honeymoon. Taylor must have gotten the idea from there and found some here in the States. I thank them both and give them both a hug. Now it is time to leave.

When Dr Greene enters the room both Christian and I are both excited to see our little man. Dr Greene finds our little man straight away. I am absolutely blown away when I see how much he has grown. Glancing at Christian I see him smiling and I feel a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Ana, your son is perfectly fine. Would you like to listen to his heart beat?"

"Yes please." We both say and she turns on the sound and we listen to Teddy's heartbeat. Dr Greene leaves the room so that I can clean my belly and get dressed again. When she returns she has 2 copies of the scan photo for us, she gives to them Christian and she organises to see us again in 4 weeks time. Before we leave though she tells us that Dr Hayes has been in contact with her and that she will liaise with him for the remainder of my pregnancy because of my lower back issues.

I really hope that my back doesn't cause too many issues because I am not sure I would be able to handle complete bed rest for a few months. Luke is waiting in the car park with the other SUV to take me to work while Taylor takes Christian to GEH. I kiss my gorgeous husband goodbye and go with Luke.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor heads off in the direction of GEH but we head to the Cafe near GEH for a coffee because the florist doesn't open until 8:30am. When we have the flowers we head back to Escala. The roses are beautiful and the rose petals smell divine. I ask Gail for 2 vases one for the roses that are staying here at Escala and the other so that I can take with me to put the flowers in at the house. Gail puts the vase in the box with the other items that we will be taking to the house. Packing an overnight bag for us is all new to me because usually Gail or Ana packs our bags, but I have casual clothes for us to wear home tomorrow as well as our toiletries. Mentally I am checking my list of things that I need to take with me. Clothes, toiletries, Ana's presents, flowers, vase, items Gail packed and iPod dock. That should be everything that I need to take with me now. Taylor and I are back in the SUV heading to the house.

Straight away I put the flowers in water and place them on the coffee table in the lounge room. Next on the list is setting up the candle lights. In our bathroom I set up a few of the fake candle lights around the bathtub. Also I set them up in the lounge room as I plan on having our picnic in the lounge room like the night Ana did it at Escala. My iPod dock is set up in the lounge room so we can have some soft music playing during dinner. Finally I have everything set up the way I want. The only thing left to do is the rose petals. Once they are done Taylor and I return to Escala.

I go into my study and start wrapping the rest of Ana's gifts that I didn't get the chance to wrap yet. Taylor comes into my study and I realise something is off. He looks rather pissed off. What the hell has happened?

"Taylor, what is wrong?"

 **Taylor's POV**

Just after we return from the house I was alerted to a parcel that was sent to GEH for Ana. I have the team run ALL the security checks on it, and then if it is clear then have Reynolds bring it here to Escala. Fuck who is sending Ana parcels. After a few minutes I realise who it is possibly from. Surely she wouldn't be that fucking stupid. She was warned not to contact Ana again. My suspicions are confirmed when Reynolds delivers the parcel it is from Carla FUCKING Adams. Oh this is not going to go down well with Mr Grey. Taking a deep breath I head to his study to tell him.

"Taylor, what is wrong?"

He picked up on it straight away. Now I have to tell him this development and hope that I can calm him down before Ana gets home for the photo session at 3:30pm.

"Sir, a parcel addressed to Ana was received at GEH earlier. As per protocol I was notified immediately and I had the team at GEH conduct all the security checks on the parcel. When they deemed it safe I had Reynolds deliver it here to Escala." Before I can say any more Mr Grey speaks

"Who sent it Taylor?"

"It is from Carla Adams. The parcel contains a letter addressed to Ana and a few small gifts."

I can see he is furious and I don't blame him. She was warned numerous times by both of them. It takes me a good 30 minutes to calm him down and when I leave his office he is pouring himself a scotch.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor leaves my study and I am absolutely furious at that woman. She is so fucking stupid. We have both warned her not to make contact yet she still does. I am going to talk to Ana about this but it won't be for a few days. That woman is not going to ruin her birthday. After Taylor talking to me and calming me down I stay in my study and have a glass of scotch to completely calm down. If I don't calm down completely Ana is going to realise something is up and I don't want the rest of today to be tainted by that woman.

Taylor is alerted that Ana and Sawyer will be leaving SIP in 15 minutes. Quickly we go over the plan for tonight. Ana and I are going to take Cupcake to the house on the sound where we will spend the evening alone in the house. Taylor and Gail will follow but remain in their cottage. Ana and I are not to be disturbed unless our safety is at risk. Tomorrow morning Gail will cook the four of us our first breakfast in the new house before we head back here to Escala.

"Taylor, why were you smirking when I said I was driving Cupcake to the house?"

"That would be because Sir, Cupcake isn't really a name for a car that a male drives."

Well I can actually see his point. We are chuckling about it when he receives a second text from Sawyer telling him that they are about to leave SIP. While we are having our photo session with the photographer I have organised for Gail to be in the Staff Quarters applying the finishing touches to our picnic hamper. Taylor will hide the hamper basket in Cupcake just before Ana and I leave for the house.

I collect the things we will need for the reveal photos and place them in the lounge room before I go jump in the shower. Ana is in the bedroom when I step out of the bathroom. She is standing in her bra and panties about to put on a dress.

"How was your day beautiful?" I ask as I get dressed.

"It wasn't too bad actually. Steph organised a cake for me. But I couldn't wait to get home and do these photos especially after seeing our little man this morning."

The photographer spreads a white sheet on the floor before she starts taking photos of Ana. Some of the photos the photographer is taking are sexy as all fuck. I have had to discretely adjust myself a few times. It is time for Ana and I to do the reveal photos. I am standing behind Ana with my hands around her hands. She is holding the confetti in her hands and she leans down slightly and blows the confetti from her hands. I can hear the photographer snapping away. The second pose is similar to the first but instead on my hands being around Ana's they are on her bump. The final pose that we do with the confetti, Ana is standing facing me and I have the confetti in my hands above us and I allow the confetti to rain down on us both and her bump. Ana slips out of her dress and the photographer takes the more intimate photos of Ana. Finally I join Ana and the intimate photos of us are taken. Before the photographer leaves she shows us the reveal photos and we choose which ones we want printed for our parents. I can't believe she took so many photos.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian and I are heading to the garage but he won't tell me where we are going. Once we are seated in Cupcake he asks me to put a blindfold on. What is he up to and why is he driving Cupcake? Once I am blindfolded he starts the car and we leave the garage. Are we going out on our own? I didn't see Taylor or Luke in the garage before we left. During the drive I feel Christian squeeze my knee a few times and reassure me that everything will be revealed soon. When we come to a stop he tells me to stay in the car and don't remove the blindfold. I hear him at the back of Cupcake and then nothing. I am startled when he opens the door and helps me out of the car. He scoops me up into his arms and carries me. I can feel Christian lowering my legs to the floor so I can stand up.

"On the count of 3 Ana remove the blindfold 1, 2 and 3." On 3 I remove the blindfold and see that we are standing inside the house on the sound. I am shocked. The house wasn't meant to be finished for another month or more.

"Holy SHIT Christian the house is finished."

"Happy Birthday baby, tonight I want to celebrate your birthday in our finished house. We will return to Escala tomorrow." Christian says with the biggest smile on his face. Elliot and his team must have worked their arses off to get this finished.

"Hell yes. Is everything ready to go?"

Christian explains that everything has been connected up and the house is ready to be moved into. He tells me that he has organised for the guys to help him move our clothes and other items here to the house while I am having the baby shower on Saturday. With a group of them like that it shouldn't take too long to move everything that needs to be moved.

We head into the lounge room where there is a picnic rug spread out and a hamper basket sitting on the edge. There are fake candle lights scattered all around the room. I notice the vase of roses that is sitting on the coffee table. Someone has made sure tonight is perfect. It gets the better of me I have to know who did this.

"Christian, who decorated the lounge room and spread out the rug for the picnic?"

"Ana, that would be me. I played hooky today and came here to set everything up for tonight. This isn't all of it."

I am completely speechless. Christian did all of this for me and I haven't seen everything yet. We sit down on the picnic rug which has been put over some kind of cushions. My gorgeous husband has thought of everything. Christian unpacks the hamper and Gail has outdone herself. There is macaroni cheese, spinach pie, chicken casserole and rice. But the thing that has my mouth watering the most is the chocolate cake. Right on queue my belly growls so Christian serves me up dinner and we eat. Christian refills our glasses before he says a few words.

"My beautiful Ana, I wanted to make today another special birthday for you to remember. Today we have shared so much and I want you to know how much I love you. Next year you will have extra reasons to celebrate your birthday as Theodore will be with us to help you celebrate your birthday. Baby I love you." He leans over and kisses me.

"Thank you Christian. My birthday has been perfect so far. I woke up beside my gorgeous husband I got to see our little boy, had keepsake photos taken and now I am spending the night with you in our new house. I love you too Christian."

After we have eaten but before we have cake Christian gets me to sit on the lounge where I will be more comfortable then he gives me the rest of my gifts. He has gotten me 2 different bathroom pamper packs, a crystal bear with my birthstone hanging around its neck and bottle of perfume. Then there is also the weekend away to Aspen that he has organised for the weekend after the baby shower. Hang on am I able to fly? This is only the beginning I haven't received my gifts from daddy or Christian's family yet.

"Christian will I be able to fly?"

"Yes Ana I rang and spoke with Dr Greene last week. What you didn't notice today is that Dr Greene slipped a note to me when she gave me the scan photos."

Christian always thinks of everything. Now it is time for some of that delicious looking chocolate cake. Gail has outdone herself with this cake it is that good that Christian and I actually share a second piece of cake. While I relax on the lounge Christian packs the remaining food into the hamper basket before he shows me around down stairs. In the kitchen he puts the food in the fridge.

Now it is time to go upstairs and see how things are up there. Christian scoops me up in his arms and makes his way towards the staircase.

 **Christian's POV**

I carry my beautiful wife upstairs and I show her the nursery. She is in total awe of how the nursery turned out. The only thing left to do in the nursery is to buy the furniture. I wanted us to do that together once the house was finished. Next I show Ana her study, she takes a seat at her desk and takes everything in so I excuse myself for a few minutes and go into our bathroom. I run the bath and scatter some rose petals in the water and turn on the candle lights before returning to Ana in her study.

"Baby come with me my other surprise awaits you." I lead her into our bathroom and she gasps when she sees the bathroom bathed in candle light and the rose petals in the bath. We undress each other before climbing into the bath. Instinctively my hands are resting on her bump and tonight her hands rest on top of mine.

"Ana I was so blown away today. I can't believe that Theodore has grown so much." HOLY FUCK I think I felt something. Ana's gasp doesn't go unnoticed either.

"Ana did you feel that?"

"Christian that is a totally different sensation than what I have been having. I thought I felt it earlier when we were down stairs but I thought I imagined it."

"Theodore Raymond Grey." FUCK I felt it again. I just felt my son move for the first time. The tears start streaming down my face. Looking at Ana I can see that she is also crying. We have both been waiting for this moment and Teddy has chosen today to share this with us both. I move my hand so that Ana's hand is where my hand was and I say Theodore again. Watching her reaction to actually feeling the movement with her hand is something I will never forget.

"Teddy I think you just gave your mom the best birthday present she could have asked for."

"You are right Christian, us actually being able to feel Teddy move is more than I could have wished for."

I help Ana out of the bath and once we are dry I carry her to our new bed with the rose petals in a bowl on both of the night stands. Slowly I make love to my wife and we both find our release together. Ana then has other ideas and rides my cock hard and fast. Holy fuck she looked hot riding my cock while I had my hands on her bump. I would really love to fall asleep deep inside her but that isn't possible now with her baby bump. There is no way I will do anything that may harm our little one or make Ana uncomfortable. Ana snuggles into my side with her head resting on my chest and tonight we both have our hand on her baby bump.

"Good night Ana, I hope you have enjoyed your birthday today and good night Theodore. I love you both very much." Teddy reacts to his name and I kiss the top of Ana's head.

"Good night Christian, this birthday has been perfect. Thank you both for making it special. Good night Teddy. I love you both as well."

It doesn't take long before Ana falls asleep. Teddy settled down and I don't feel any more movement from him. Tonight has been absolutely perfect.


	129. Chapter 129

**Tuesday**

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up and I am completely disorientated, it takes me a few moments to remember that we are at the house on the sound. Teddy is giving me my usual 6am wake up call. So I climb out of bed and head to the bathroom to pee. Christian stirs as I go to climb back into bed.

"Good morning Ana. How did you sleep during your first night in our house?"

"It was perfect and I don't just mean the sleep. Everything has been perfect Christian."

I start to smell pancakes and bacon. How could that be when we are the only ones here? Before I can ask Christian he must smell it too and see the look of confusion on my face so he explains that Gail and Taylor stayed in there cottage last night and this morning Gail is preparing breakfast for the 4 of us. Christian and I head for a shower before breakfast. When we make it down stairs Gail and Taylor are putting the bacon and pancakes on the table. After we have finished breakfast I help Gail clean up before we all need to head back to Escala. I can't wait until we are living here permanently. Maybe we could stay here on Saturday night after our reveal dinner. Between all the men on Saturday everything should be here at the house. Actually I want to officially move in on Saturday.

"Christian since you have organised for the guys to move our belongings while I have my baby shower can we please stay here permanently after Saturday?"

"Actually Ana I had every intention of us staying here permanently after Sunday. Now eat up because we really do need to get back to Escala. You have work that you need to do and I need to get to GEH."

Christian is right I do need to get some work done and after him taking the day off yesterday I don't doubt that he has work that he needs to do. Once everything is back in the cars we leave the house on the sound. My hands are on my bump hoping to feel our little man move. He is actually rather quiet this morning.

"Christian I want to get a print for your grandparents as well. After all out little man is going to be their first Great-Grandchild."

"I will call the photographer today and ask for another one."

 **Christian's POV**

Back at Escala I change into my suit and kiss Ana passionately before I leave for GEH. The minute I arrive at my office I change the scan photo on my desk. Ros comes to my office just as I finish putting the updated scan into the photo frame. I am completely confused as to why she is actually in my office. We don't have an appointment and she doesn't seem to have any files or documents that she needs signed.

"Christian is that the latest scan picture that you just put in the frame?"

"Yes it is Ros. Why are you actually here in my office?"

She picks up the picture frame and looks at my son. After a few minutes she puts the frame down before telling me that she was hoping that I would give her a hint as to what Ana is having so she could buy something gender specific for the baby shower. I tell her that I will not give her any kind of hint because it is not what Ana wants for the baby shower. After Ros leaves I realise that I want us to be the ones who buys Teddy's first Boy outfit and his first Teddy Bear. Maybe after dinner tonight Ana and I can shop online and make the purchases. Shit I really do need to tell Ana about the parcel that arrived for her yesterday. The longer I leave it the worse it is going to be. I am going to tell her tonight when I get home. On the way home I told Taylor that I am going to tell Ana about the parcel from that woman. All he told me was good luck. His comment makes me curious.

"Taylor did you happen to read the letter that is in the box?"

"Yes Sir, I had to make sure it didn't contain any direct threats against you or Ana."

"Ana is not going to like what is written in that letter is she Taylor?"

"Probably not Sir and if I was Ana I would tape the box back up and put return to sender on it. Also I would advise Ana to tell Ray about the contact that she has made."

Taylor is right Ray needs to know because he made it very clear to her about not contacting Ana. But I will leave that decision up to Ana.

When I get home I find Ana in the library but she is shutting down the laptop so she is finished for the day. Wrapping my arms around Ana I kiss her before I take her hand and lead her to the lounge room. As we pass the kitchen I see that Gail is no longer in there. Obviously Taylor asked her to give us some privacy. I take a deep breath

"Ana there is something I need to tell you. Yesterday a parcel arrived for you at GEH. Since Taylor and I weren't at work Taylor was contacted as per protocol. He had the security team completely screen the parcel before it was delivered here to Escala. The parcel contains a letter for you along with some gifts. It is your decision if you want the parcel and if you don't want anything to do with it I will have Taylor tape it back up and put return to sender on it."

 **Ana's POV**

The look on Christian's face as he is telling me about this parcel is giving me the impression that I am not going to like who it is from. I have a sneaking suspicion I know who has sent it.

"Christian who is the parcel from?"

"Carla fucking Adams is who sent you the parcel. Please don't be mad but Taylor had to read the letter so that he could determine if there was any threat against either or us."

"Return to fucking sender immediately, Christian." I call out to Taylor. "Taylor I don't want that parcel in our apartment for one more minute. Please seal it, put return to sender on it and have Luke take it to the closest mail box immediately."

Taylor nods and leaves us in the lounge room. A few minutes later Taylor returns to confirm that Luke is disposing of it as we speak. Christian assures me that no more parcels from that woman will make it past the first checking station they will automatically have return to sender written on them and returned to postal service. I am relieved to hear that. Something is still not right with Christian though so I ask what is wrong. He tells me he thinks I should tell Ray about this latest stunt. I agree with him and I can see Christian completely relax, obviously that is what he was worried about. When Daddy arrives I will be telling him what that woman has done. Shit is Daddy coming alone or is Belinda going to car pool with him to Seattle? It makes sense if they bring the one car. Actually it might just be easier to have Charlie Tango pick them up early Saturday morning. Luke could take Belinda to her motel when they arrive and collect her on his way to Bellevue and then return her to her motel after the baby shower but only after Christian and Taylor return to Bellevue.

"Christian could we send Charlie Tango to collect Daddy and Belinda early Saturday morning? Daddy won't need a car while he is here and Luke could drop Belinda off at a motel. I don't think it would be wise for Daddy to drive especially after I tell him what that woman did."

"Call your dad and Belinda and tell them about sending Charlie Tango. If Belinda hasn't organised a motel I will book a room at Hotel Andra which is only a few minutes' walk away. Tell them that you will confirm their departure time."

That is settled then. Christian goes into his study and I know that he is organising Charlie Tango for Saturday. Now all I have to do is make the calls. Christian confirms that Charlie Tango will be collecting Daddy and Belinda at 7am on Saturday morning. I call daddy first and tell him, while I have him on the phone I get Belinda's phone number. When I call Belinda she is a little overwhelmed especially when I tell her we will organise her motel near our apartment. I also tell her that Charlie Tango will be flying her and daddy back to Seattle at 7am Saturday morning.

 **Christian's POV**  
I am so excited during dinner, Ana must think I have lost my marbles. Who would have thought that buying our little man's first outfit and Teddy Bear would give me this much joy. After dinner I get Ana's laptop and we go to the lounge room.

"Baby I want us to be the one to buy Teddy his first outfit and Teddy Bear."

"So do I Christian so let's do it."

We find the perfect little outfit. It is a blue body suit with the most adorable Teddy Bear on the front. The little hat that goes with it has little ears on it. I am blown away by how many blue Teddy Bears there are. Finally we decide on a 30cm blue Teddy Bear that has My First Teddy Bear on its foot. So that we actually have the Teddy before the baby shower we pay for the express shipping which guarantees it will be here by Friday.

 **Friday**

Taylor has had Reynolds checking the post office box every day to see if the Teddy Bear has arrived. Finally it arrived today and Taylor has it in his office here at GEH. I am still blown away each time I feel Teddy move. Actually I am looking forward to being able to see him moving around in Ana's belly.

My first meeting starts at 10:30am and it is with all of the department heads. I know that it is going to be a rather long meeting as there has been so much happening here at GEH. Before I head into the meeting I message Ana.

*Hey Beautiful, parcel has arrived and I have a meeting soon. I will call when it is over. Cupcake I love you both. Christian*

*Hey Popsicle, I am glad parcel arrived. I will have phone with me so I don't miss your call. We love you too Christian. Ana*

 **Kate's POV**

 **Flashback to last night**

 _My phone is ringing and I see that it is Carla calling. I wonder why she is calling me so I answer the phone to find out._

" _Hello Kate. How are you?"_

" _Hello Carla. I am good thanks and it is good to hear from you again. How are you?"_

" _I was perfectly fine until the parcel that I sent Ana for her birthday was returned to me today, with return to sender written on the box. It infuriated me and that is why I am calling. I need your help."_

" _Carla if this has anything to do with getting Ana to see how much of an arsehole her husband is then I am in with whatever you are planning. Just tell me when you are going to do it."_

" _I thought you would help me so I organised a flight to Seattle tomorrow morning I arrive at 8:30am. My intentions are to see my daughter and demand answers. That husband of hers can't keep me away from seeing my daughter. Hell he is even keeping her away from all of her friends. The sooner she leaves him the better it will be for her and the baby."_

" _I totally agree. Why was she so careless and got herself pregnant to the arsehole?"_

 _I tell Carla I will collect her from the airport in the morning. Carla tells me she will tell me everything tomorrow in person._

 **End of Flash Back**

We head to the cafe near SIP hoping that Ana will come there for lunch. Unfortunately it is 3pm and Ana hasn't come in for lunch so we head to SIP. When we arrive Carla tells the receptionist that she needs to see Ana urgently and gives the receptionist the name Lucy Smith. They call someone and then she is given instructions on where to find Ana. We head upstairs where we are shown into the meeting room. Both of us sit so our backs are to the door so Ana won't realise straight away. We don't have to wait long and she enters the room. I hear her tell her goon to stay outside. Then she closes the door. I wonder how long it will take for that husband of hers to turn up when he finds out that we are here with Ana.

 **Ana's POV**

Steph comes to my office at 3:05pm to tell me that there is a Lucy Smith waiting in the meeting room for me. I don't have a meeting with a Lucy Smith. Luke is already at my office door ready to go and we head to the meeting room. There are actually 2 females in the meeting room. I tell Luke to stay outside and I enter the room, closing the door behind me.

The moment I see their faces I yell out to Luke. He rushes in and when he sees Kate he understands why I called him. He stands right beside me and his phone is out of his pocket so fast calling Taylor. All he tells Taylor is Witch before hanging up.

"Ana, my beautiful girl, that arsehole husband of yours is keeping you from me and your friends like Kate. You need to get away from him and start rebuilding your life without being under his control. He doesn't deserve you and you deserve someone who will love you and allow you to be your own person. The way he controls you is unhealthy."

She just didn't say that. I am fucking ropeable.

"Don't you beautiful girl me you fucking BITCH. How dare you speak about my husband that way. He doesn't control me and there is no way in HELL will I leave my husband who I love with all of my heart, which is more than I can say for you. If you loved your husband the way I love mine then you wouldn't have gotten pregnant with another man's child."

Darlene enters the room just as I spill the beans about her getting pregnant to someone other than her husband. I realise that Taylor must have called her and told her to find me and stay with me. The look on both of their faces is priceless.

"You had a baby Carla?" Kate asks

I tune out because I don't want to know the details. When I hear Sawyer clear his throat I know that is my queue to continue talking.

"As for you Kate, you NEVER listened when you were told that your apartment was unsuitable for me to return to. How the fuck did you think I was going to get up the stairs at the front of the building. I am sure you wouldn't have helped me up and down those stairs everyday so that I could attend my physio sessions. No all you heard was I was going to stay at Christian's apartment. Stuff the fact that it was completely accessible and he felt so guilty about the accident. He was at the hospital everyday Kate. Where were you?"

"You didn't' tell me that my apartment was unsuitable, you told me you were moving into his apartment. Fuck Ana you barely knew the guy and you were moving in with him. I came and seen you while you were in hospital."

"Kate, it wasn't only me who told you about your apartment, my Doctor even told you but you still refused to listen."

Sawyer's phone pings alerting him to a text message and he responds immediately. Obviously it is Taylor. Which means it won't be long until they are here. I turn my attention back to that woman.

"You have don't seem to listen either. I have told you numerous times that I don't want anything to do with you. Didn't the returned emails give you the hint either? Then there is the fact that my husband has told you a few times to stop contacting us. Oh yeah then there is the fact that you have tried to get money out of him twice." I see the look on her face. "Yeah that is right he has told me. Now tell me why you are even here in Seattle harassing me again?"

"HE sent back the parcel I sent you for your birthday. So I came to Seattle to see you and try and knock some sense into you."

"You think Christian returned the parcel? Well let me set you straight. It was **me** who had the parcel returned to you. I don't want anything from you. The sooner you get that through your thick head the better it will be. Oh and I am pretty certain that Daddy told you what would happen if you contacted me again. He is going to know about the parcel and this ambush here at my place of work."

Christian enters the room followed by Taylor. Shit this could get rather interesting.

"Ana, you don't mean that. I am your mother and I am begging you not to tell Ray about the parcel or this visit. Where else was I going to get the chance to speak with you without that arsehole you call a husband?"

 **Christian's POV**

During my last meeting of the day Taylor enters the room and whispers to me that there is a situation at SIP. I tell them that an emergency has come up concerning my pregnant wife and ask Ros to finish the meeting. On the way to SIP Taylor tells me that Carla fucking Adams is at SIP. SHIT. He continues and tells me he has already sent Darlene to Ana's side. Also he has booked a flight for her which leaves at 4:30pm. Taylor has also organised for someone to follow her once she lands.

I enter the room just as Carla begs Ana not to tell Ray about the parcel. Taylor is standing right beside me and we are standing behind Carla and the other woman who I assume is Katherine Kavanagh.

"You can beg Ana all you want Carla but Ray will be finding out about the parcel and this visit. Ana already intended to tell Ray about the parcel but no doubt she will also be telling him about this little stunt you have pulled today. You better hope you get back to your husband before Ana has the chance to tell Ray. I don't think your husband will be real impressed to hear about your infidelity and deceit from your Ray."

Carla realises that the life of luxury that she knows with this husband is over the minute Ray contacts him.

"Before she met you she was never like this. You have turned her against everyone." She spits.

"Are you seriously going to start this shit again? Ana is a strong minded individual who makes her own decisions."

I am about to blow my lid when Taylor nudges me and points to his watch. Now it's time to get rid of the trash.

"Carla, you are leaving immediately. Taylor will drive you to the airport immediately for your flight which is scheduled to depart at 4:30pm which is in 60 minutes. I am sure Katherine will send your belongings to you. You better hope and pray that Ray doesn't find out about this while you are in the air. As for you Katherine stay the fuck away from my wife. If I find out you have breached your NDA in any way your arse will be before that judge before you can say your name. Now both of you, get the FUCK out of this building."

I have never seen 2 people scramble to their feet so fast in all my life. Taylor escorts them out of the building and will be taking Carla to the airport where he will remain with her until she is in the air.

"Darlene, please return to your job in reception. I will expect a detailed report about what happened emailed to me by 6pm."

She leaves the room and Sawyer is looking a little confused. That is when I realise that Darlene actually is working covert here at SIP.

"Sawyer, Darlene works for us and will be able to assist you at anytime while Ana is here at SIP. She is a covert and I want to keep it that way if we can."

I turn to Ana before walking with her to her office so that she can rest on the lounge in her office. Sawyer offers to make her a cup of tea. While Sawyer is out of her office I ask if she wants Ray to come to Seattle tonight and she actually agrees that this all needs to be dealt with. I make the arrangements to have Charlie Tango waiting for Ray at 6pm then I call Ray.

Ray assures me he will be ready for when Charlie Tango arrives at 6pm. He tells me he will contact Belinda and explain that they are flying to Seattle tonight. I sit down on the lounge and Ana rests her head in his lap.

"Cupcake, are you ok?"

"Yeah I am a little shaken about her turning up but I think she finally got the hint and she knows her word is about to get blown apart."

I start stroking her hair with one hand while I place my other hand on her bump. Shit we need to organise accommodation for Belinda tonight, so I call and have her booking in tonight instead of tomorrow morning. Ana looks exhausted so I tell Steph that I taking Ana home.


	130. Chapter 130

**Friday Continued.**

 **Kate's POV**

When I collected Carla from the airport and she told me what had happened with the parcel she sent Ana for her birthday I saw red. That arsehole is keeping her locked up again. Since I knew that she visits the cafe just down the road for SIP we waited there until 3pm. When she doesn't arrive we head to SIP. Some how Carla manages to convince them to allow her to see Ana. When she enters she sees me and yells for Luke. FUCK he is as hot as I remember. But James is keeping me very satisfied since I was given the all clear last week. We have been fucking at least 5 times a day and some days it is an all day thing, only stopping when our little girl needs her mummy. I need to focus back on the here and now before I make myself so fucking horny.

When Ana starts on me about telling me the apartment was unsuitable and then she asked me would I help her down the stairs I saw red and retaliated.

"You didn't' tell me that my apartment was unsuitable, you told me you were moving into his apartment. Fuck Ana you barely knew the guy and you were moving in with him. I came and seen you while you were in hospital."

She still reckons that she told me and now she is claiming that her Doctor even told me that my apartment was unsuitable. Thank fuck her focus goes straight back to Carla. Then the arsehole arrives. After he speaks with Carla he tells me that if I have breached my NDA then I will end up before a Judge faster than I can say my own name. Of course I am not that stupid and now that I am not in breach of the NDA. Why the hell did I allow Carla to drag me into this? I should have stayed downstairs and allowed her to meet with Ana on her own. Christian then kicks us out of the building. Outside I ask Carla where she wants her belongings sent to and she tells me she will be in contact with an address in the next week or so. I head straight home to my gorgeous man and my little girl.

 **Ana's POV**

I am completely exhausted after the confrontation with those 2 this afternoon. When we get home I change into a dress before lying down on our bed and snuggle I up with Christian's pillow. I ask Christian to stay with me until I fall asleep. As he lies down behind me and holds me he tells me to rest and that he will wake me up just before Daddy & Belinda arrives. His hand is rubbing my belly and I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana looks tired so when she heads to our bedroom I follow. I stay with Ana until she falls asleep then I head to Taylor's office and ask Sawyer to join me in my study. Sawyer tells me everything that happened right up until we arrived. I dismiss Sawyer. How delusional is that woman? She really thinks Ana needs to be protected from me. If I was her I would be more worried about what is about to happen in her own life.

Taylor sent me a message telling me that she is definitely on the plane and that he will fill me in when he returns here to Escala. What happened at the airport? Surely she didn't contact her husband.

 **Taylor's POV**

I have the wicked witch at the airport. All I have to do now is wait until she is on that plane. She sends a few text messages then her phone actually rings.

"Hello honey... No I am at the airport waiting for my flight to board... I will explain everything when I get back... It's not a case of IF he finds out it is a case of when my husband finds out... Yes she is going to tell Ray... Ok you do that, I don't have any clothes with me so can you please organise some and I will see you real soon."

What are they planning? Once I know she is on the plane I head back to the car and call the guy I have organised to follow her in Savannah. I warn him she is up to something but I don't know what. Arriving back at Escala I head straight to his study.

"Sir, the wicked witch is flying high at the moment. Before she boarded the plane she was sending text messages and she received a call. I am assuming it was the boyfriend as she called him honey and told him that it is not a case of if he finds out but a case of when her husband finds out. She also asked them to organise some clothes for her. After she was in the air I called the guy I organised to follow her and warned him that she is up to something."

"Thank you Taylor. When Ray arrives we will have some dinner then I will have Sawyer take Belinda to her motel and dismiss him for the rest of the night. Please be here in my study at 6am in the morning to tell me what happened when she landed in Savannah."

"Yes Sir. Is that all Sir?"

He dismisses me and I leave his study and head back to my office.

 **Christian's POV**

What is that wicked bitch up to. Only time will tell I guess. I start packing up my study so that I can move all of the required items to the new house tomorrow. Since I know Darlene is going to email her report through I fire up the computer. After reading the report I now know that Carla used a fake name to gain access to Ana. Darlene followed protocol and she also reported on Sawyer and how professional he was even though he didn't know why she was in the room. I receive a call telling me that Ray and Belinda have arrived and they will be taking off in Charlie Tango in 5 minutes. That gives us about 45 minutes before they arrive. I am going to let Ana sleep as long as possible because I know the talk with Ray later will drain her again. Finally I have packed everything that I need from my desk into boxes and taped them shut. Now it is time to go wake Ana as Ray will be here in roughly 20 minutes.

"Ana, Ana baby you need to wake up. Your dad will be here shortly."

I get a mumbled response before she opens her eyes. She still looks so tired. After she tells Ray she needs to go back to bed and sleep. I will fill Ray in the other information that we know after Ana has gone to bed. Ray will deal with the situation after she has told him.

"Baby your dad and Belinda will be here shortly. I let you sleep as long as possible. By the time you freshen up a little in the bathroom they will be here." Quickly I kiss her before she heads to the bathroom.

Taylor alerts us that Charlie Tango has just landed on the roof. Ana and I wait in the lounge room for them both.

 **Ana's POV**

The look on daddy's face when he sees me I realise that he knows something is up. Hell why else would Christian ask him to fly to Seattle tonight when everything was arranged for tomorrow morning. I am thankful that Belinda declines the offer to stay for dinner. It means daddy can be told and this mess can be dealt with sooner. Once Belinda is gone we all sit in the lounge room. I take a deep breath

"Daddy there is a reason why we needed you here in Seattle tonight. Something happened today and it couldn't wait until tomorrow."

"Annie please tell me what is going on."

"Daddy, that woman and Kate showed up at my workplace today and used a false name to get a meeting with me. But that is not all of it. That woman sent me a parcel to GEH which I assume was for my birthday. When Christian told me about it I asked for return to sender to be put on it and it be mailed back to her."

"You have got to be kidding me. Didn't that bitch get the hint when I spoke to her last time? I warned her about what would happen."

"Yes and I reminded her of that. As we speak she is in the air flying back to Savannah."

I tell Daddy about the whole meeting from start to finish. He is completely shocked about some of the things she said. But he did laugh about some of the things I said to her. Now that I have told him we have dinner. During dinner we discuss how things are going with our little one. I tell daddy what Christian did for my birthday minus a few details.

After dinner I am struggling to keep my eyes open so Daddy insists that I go to bed and we will talk again in the morning. Christian tells Daddy to make himself comfortable and he will be back shortly. Once I am snuggled up in bed Christian tells me he will stay with me until I am asleep. He lies with me and I fall asleep.

 **Christian's POV**

It doesn't take long for Ana to fall asleep. She is mentally drained from today. Ray is in the lounge room when I return. I pour us both a glass of whiskey and join him. Hell he is going to need it when I add to what Ana has already told him.

"Ray there is a few more things you need to know. Taylor escorted that woman to the airport and stayed with her until she boarded the plane. There is someone waiting to follow her when she lands. But when she was at the airport Taylor said she was texting someone then received a call."

I tell him about the phone call and that both Taylor and I think she is up to something. Ray is processing what I have just told him. Since it is only 7:30pm I know we have some time up or sleeve before she lands in Savannah.

"Christian, I warned that bitch not to contact either of you. Twice in one week, is she really that stupid and think that I was joking when I said I would tell her husband everything."

"The look on her face when I told her that Ana had already planned to tell you about the parcel and that she would no doubt tell you about today also. She knew then and there that her cushy lifestyle that she knows is about to crumble down around her. Ray when you speak to her husband only tell him about the affair. I think the rest needs to be done in person."

Looking at my watch I know that we still have 3 or 4 hours before she lands in Savannah. Ray asks how long we have until she lands. I tell him she is going to land at 2:13am Savannah time. He grabs his phone and starts dialling.

 **Ray's POV**

I am absolutely floored when Ana tells me about the parcel and the visit today. But when Christian told me about the phone call at the airport I agree that she is up to something. I think it is time that I made that phone call to her current husband.

"Good evening Bob, sorry to call you at this hour but I need to speak to you about your wife."

"Who are you and why do you need to speak to me about my wife?"

"My name is Ray, Annie is my daughter. You would know her as Carla's daughter Anastasia."

He knows exactly who I am talking about and he tells me that Carla flew to Seattle to spend the weekend with Annie as a surprise for her birthday. I feel horrible for doing this but I warned her numerous times to stay away from Annie. As gently as I can I tell Bob about Carla and her affair. He is completely devastated but he actually thanks me for telling him the truth. I tell him about the recorded phone call conversation that I had with Carla and the evidence I have to prove her infidelity. Once he digests what I tell him he asks about when Annie was in hospital and if Carla ever came to see her. Again I tell him that is a lie, she never visited Annie. Then I proceed to also tell him about Carla trying to get money out of Christian, Annie's Husband. Before I end the call I tell him there is more that he needs to know but for now he needs to digest this current information. When he is ready I tell him to contact me and I will tell him everything that I know. He thanks again thanks me for telling him the truth and tells me he will be in touch after he has spoken to her. I am guessing she will deny everything and he will want to listen to the recording and see the proof. That poor man is going to be completely shattered when he finds out that the baby isn't his and that she terminated his baby not long after they got married.

 **Christian's POV**

What recorded conversation is Ray talking about. Is it the conversation he had here when Luke too him for a drive or is this a totally different conversation. Once Ray hangs up we talk for a bit longer about this situation then talk turns to the house on the sound and moving things tomorrow while Ana's baby shower is happening. Finally we both head to bed just after 10pm. I snuggle in behind Ana, say goodnight to our little man before placing my hand on my bump and falling to sleep.

 **Saturday**

When I wake up I sneak out of bed and allow Ana to keep sleeping. Taylor is already waiting for me in just outside my study. He confirms that she landed in Savannah at 2:13am Savannah time.

"Sir, after she arrived at the airport she was met by a man with a baby. The way he greeted her I am assuming he is her lover. They then booked into a motel before returning to the airport and they caught a flight to New York about 30 minutes ago. My guy has confirmed that they used false names. Mrs Adams is using the name Carla Roads and he is using the name Nathan Short. Sir, I have organised for one of the New York guys to be waiting at the airport when they arrive. He is going to follow them so we know where they are."

"Thank you Taylor. Please keep me updated on where they are until further notice."

Well that was not what I expected. Obviously her lover is ditching his wife as well. I wonder if she knows about their affair. Actually how can those pair afford to run off to New York? I call Welch and tell him to look into the financial records of Carla Adams, Carla Roads, Nathan Short and I will get back to him later with another name that I want financial records for.

When I leave my study I notice Ray sitting at the breakfast bar. I fill him in on the latest developments. When I ask what the boyfriends name is he tells me it is Nathan Geary. I notify Welch before I head into our bedroom to see if Ana is awake yet. Today is going to be a big day for Ana. Firstly the baby shower then her birthday dinner/ gender reveal. Shit did Taylor collect the prints from the photographer yesterday? I have organised the envelope for Ana.

Finally Ana is up and we have breakfast. Sawyer arrives with Belinda just after 9am. He is going to take Ana and Belinda to Bellevue shortly so that we can start moving things to the house on the sound. Elliot, Dad and Reynolds are going to arrive at 10am. Between all of the vehicles we should get most of it moved today. Gail is going to stay here at Escala to make sure we eat lunch. She will drive to Bellevue in time for the baby shower.

It is time for Ana and Belinda to leave so I kiss my beautiful wife and whisper in her ear that everything is set for tonight. We say I love you to each other then they leave. Taylor starts putting boxes in the lounge room that are marked Security office. I start moving the boxes from my study into the lounge room. When we head into the library I see that Ana has also packed some boxes. I have to laugh when I see what she has written on the boxes. 'Get your greedy mitts OFF. These are the property of Ana Grey. Do **not** open.'

 **Ana's POV**

Belinda and I catch up on the way to Bellevue. She is a little nervous about meeting Christian's family because she isn't like them. I tell Belinda that they will love her and that they don't care about her social status. As I told Belinda, Grace welcomed her into their home with open arms. Grace, Grandma T, Belinda and I have a lovely morning talking out on the back patio. Krystal and Mia are in the lounge room setting everything up and won't allow me in the room. We all sit out on the patio and have lunch. I wonder how things are going with the move to the house on the sound. Just after 1pm Gail arrives and tells me that they all have been fed and that the move is going better than expected. I have just realised that Christian's Grandfather should be here somewhere.

"Grace where is Grandfather T? Grandma T is here so I am assuming he is here somewhere too?"

"No he isn't here Ana. Carrick and Elliot actually took him with them. He insisted that he could help in some way, even if it was just fetching drinks for them."

Finally I am allowed into the lounge room and it is beautiful. Everyone comments on the decorations and what a fantastic job Mia and Krystal did. Grace brings out a few trays of finger foods. I make the introductions and explain who each person is. The baby shower is perfect. After a few baby shower games and lots of laughs it is time to open the gifts. There are some beautiful gifts for our little one.

Ros & Gwen purchased some cot sheets, a cot blanket and a few outfits that are grey in colour. I had to laugh when I seen that one of the jumpsuits had 50% Mommy, 50% Daddy, 100% Gorgeous written on it. They purchased the very hungry caterpillar and the Dr Seuss collector's box. Belinda actually made some curtains for the nursery she used our theme for today as her inspiration. The book she has chosen for our little one is the wind in the willows. Steph has done up a beautiful gift basket containing all sorts of baby items and her book is Charlotte's web. Andrea has purchased a baby massage kit as well as a few outfits. Her book is Mother Goose's book of nursery rhymes. Krystal gets our little one some baby towels, face washers and hand towel sets in grey and a boxed set of Winnie the Pooh books. Mia hands me a rather large gift bag that is overflowing with baby outfits and her book is Charlie and the chocolate factory. Grace has gotten me a nursing pillow, for when I am breastfeeding our little man, also she got a diaper bag with lots of pockets as well as a travelling Crib. The travelling crib is a travelling bag that folds out into a crib. I am nearly in tears when Grace presents me with Christian's favourite children's book that she actually has kept all these years it is Beatrix Potter's Nursery Rhyme book. Grace would read it to Christian at night. Grandma T has crocheted a beautiful blanket. She has also has gotten The Peter Rabbit classic collection. Finally there is Gail's gift she has gotten our little one a mobile for the cot as well as some baby bibs, socks, wraps, and a snoring papa bear and baby bear. Her book is a book The Fairy Tale Book: Classic Tales from Childhood. Wow I can't believe all these gifts.

After Ros, Gwen, Andrea and Steph leave Grace asks Belinda to join us tonight for dinner since she has known me for years and we will be celebrating my birthday. I must look tired because Grace tells me to go rest in Christian's room and that she will send Christian up when he arrives.

 **Christian's POV**

Everything that needs to be moved has been moved into the house on the sound. Tomorrow Ana and I will be officially moving into the house on the sound. While we were moving things today Taylor made sure he also moved the boxes from the Staff Quarters they are sitting in the garage at the house until tomorrow when they can sort through them and work out which boxes go to which cottage.

"Christian, before we head back to Bellevue I need to know if you still need that envelope that is in my study safe?"

"Yes dad I am going to give it to Ana later on so can you please have it ready for me when I arrive at Bellevue."

With it all done Taylor, Ray and I head back to Escala to have a shower before heading to Bellevue for Ana's Birthday dinner.

When Dad opens the door Taylor and Ray walk inside while dad stands back and waits until they are out of sight before giving me the envelope. Everyone but Ana is in the lounge room when we finally arrive. I am amazed by all of the gifts that are sitting beside the lounge chair. Wow it seems like everyone went a little crazy. Shit there is still Ana's birthday gifts to open yet. Maybe we can leave the gifts here and have Sawyer collect them tomorrow and take them straight to the house on the sound.

"Where is Ana?"

"Upstairs in your room Christian, she was a little tired."

I thank mom and go up to my bedroom where I find Ana asleep. Gently I climb into bed behind her and kiss her neck. She slowly wakes up.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello gorgeous. How long have you been here?" She says as she rolls onto her back.

"I have just arrived and came up here. But I need to give you something before we go back downstairs. It is the last of your birthday presents." We both sit up.

"You have given me enough Christian."

I take the envelope out of my jacket pocket and give it to her. She opens the envelope and takes out the papers.

"Christian, what does this mean?"

"You are now the sole owner of SIP and have been since Monday."

"Christian we purchased SIP together why did you sign it over to me?"

"Ana, since you do 95% of the work looking after SIP I thought you deserved to be sole owner of SIP. Don't get me wrong I will always help with anything you need regarding SIP. Now you can make decisions without having to wait to speak with me, unless of course, you want to talk to me about things before making a decision."

"Christian thank you for believing in me."

"Cupcake of course I believe in you. You have already done so much for SIP already. The ideas you have are outstanding and your idea alone regarding the e-Books still has SIP as the only company with the license in America. None of the other publishing houses are willing to take the plunge."

"Thank you Christian. Now we really should go back downstairs."

Ana gives me back the envelope and I put it back in my jacket pocket for safe keeping. Taking her hand we head back downstairs just as mom announces that dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. As usual dinner is perfect. Mom has even made Ana a chocolate birthday cake.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian has signed his share of SIP over to me. I was completely shocked when I read the papers. As far as Steph and the other few people know I was the sole owner anyway. It is still a lot to take in. Christian puts the envelope back in his jacket pocket so that no one asks questions when we go downstairs.

I am full from dinner and birthday cake. Once I have opened all the presents from Christian's family, Christian hands me one last envelope that has from Baby Grey written on it as we planned. Carefully I open the envelope while Christian stands behind me with his hands on my bump. I take the card out making sure I don't spill the contents. Christian says _Baby Grey is..._ I open the card and blow the blue confetti out of the card. There are squeals coming from Mia and Krystal. Grace and Grandma T have tears in their eyes. I see that even Daddy and Carrick are struggling to hold back the tears.

Taylor comes into the room and presents Daddy, Carrick & Grace and Grandma & Grandfather T with the wrapped up prints. When they open them they are silent. We had the photographer frame them in a beautiful frame. For our parents it has Proud Grandparents across the top of the frame and Grandma & Grandfather T's frame has Great-Grandparents on it.

Finally we head back to Escala. Christian and I are in Popsicle. Gail is driving her car and Luke has Daddy and Belinda in the car that he drove this morning and he will drop Belinda off once we are at Escala. Gail's car is in between the 2 SUV's. I must fall asleep on the way home because the next time I open my eyes I am in our bed with Christian and the clock says 11:24pm.

 **A/N:** _Carla's POV of the confrontation will be in the next chapter._


	131. Chapter 131

**Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor is already waiting for me when I head to the kitchen for a coffee. Ray takes a seat at the breakfast bar. The look on Taylor's face tells me that there is something we need to discuss.

"Taylor, give me 5 minutes to make a coffee and then join me in my study."

"Sir, bring Ray with you."

This must have something to do with the witch. I ask Ray if he would like a tea or coffee before we meet with Taylor. Once the 3 of us are in my study Taylor starts.

"Sir, the guy I have on Mrs Adams and her lover notified me that they staying at a rather upmarket hotel at Long Island. If you check your emails you will find an email from Welch which contains the information you requested. It might be wise to check the email on your computer Sir. Welch informed me it is a rather large file."

Taylor wasn't joking about it being a rather large file. It seems that they have been planning to run off together but not until after she finished milking Bob's bank account. Obviously Ana telling her that she is going to tell Ray was enough to put their plan into action earlier than planned. Carla has a bank account in the name of Carla Roads which was opened 2 weeks before the baby was born. It has $35,000 in it, $10,000 was deposited a week before she gave birth and there have been 5 deposits of $5,000 made each week since the account was opened. Those $5,000 deposits coincide with the withdrawals that were made from the bank account of Carla and Bob Adams. Looking at their joint account I see that there was $10,000 withdrawn on Thursday afternoon.

"It appears that Carla had every intention of leaving Bob but the confrontation with Ana and Ana telling her she was going to tell you Ray just made her put the plan into action earlier. Ray can you please try and get a hold of Bob and see if he has heard from her. Don't let on that we know where she is."

 **Carla's POV – In New York**

 **Flashback to Friday**

 _I told Bob I was taking our little girl to meet Ana. What he doesn't know is I am actually leaving her here with her real father while I go see Ana. He offers to take me to the airport but I tell him he will be late for work if he doesn't leave now. I tell him I have booked a taxi to take us to the airport. Yeah I booked a taxi alright, it is taking me straight to Nathan's and then he is taking us to the airport. Our little girl is staying here with him. I don't want her to fly just yet. Before the taxi arrives I take a few more items out of my jewellery box and take them with me to Nathan's. Any jewellery that I want to keep I have been slowly taking it to Nathan's so that when I do leave Bob I already have the jewellery I want. At the airport it is hard saying goodbye to them both but I know I need to do this. That arsehole is poisoning my daughter._

 _Kate's plan for us to speak with Ana when she went for lunch was a fizzer as Ana didn't show up at the Cafe. At 3pm we head to SIP where I approach the reception desk and ask to see Ana. I give them a fake name because I know Ana will refuse to see me. These people are idiots they tell me what floor she is on and off we go. We are greeted at the elevator by someone named Steph. She shows us into a meeting room and tells us she will be right back. Kate and I sit down with our backs to the door so she can't see our faces. I hear her enter and tell some Luke person to wait outside. When she sees both Kate and I she yells for that Luke person and he came rushing into the room. The minute he saw Kate, he is on the phone to somebody._

" _Ana, my beautiful girl, that arsehole husband of yours is keeping you from me and your friends like Kate. You need to get away from him and start rebuilding your life without being under his control. He doesn't deserve you and you deserve someone who will love you and allow you to be your own person. The way he controls you is unhealthy."_

" _Don't you beautiful girl me you fucking BITCH. How dare you speak about my husband that way. He doesn't control me and there is no way in HELL will I leave my husband who I love with all of my heart, which is more than I can say for you. If you loved your husband the way I love mine then you wouldn't have gotten pregnant with another man's child."_

 _He has completely poisoned her against me. How fucking dare she speak to me that way about getting pregnant to the man I love with all my heart. About all Bob is useful for is his lush bank account. There is no way I would ever have a child with Bob. That is the reason I terminated the pregnancy when I found out I was pregnant just after I married him. Of course Kate has to ask if I had a baby. So I tell her the truth and say I had a little girl just over 3 weeks ago. I can see that Anastasia isn't listening until that goon beside her clears his throat and she turns her focus back on me. Wow she is tearing strips of Kate. I am glad I am not the only one in her firing line today._

" _You have don't seem to listen either. I have told you numerous times that I don't want anything to do with you. Didn't the returned emails give you the hint either? Then there is the fact that my husband has told you a few times to stop contacting us. Oh yeah then there is the fact that you have tried to get money out of him twice." I am a little shocked that he found out I was behind the bogus charity. "Yeah that is right he has told me. Now tell me why you are even here in Seattle harassing me again?"_

" _HE sent back the parcel I sent you for your birthday. So I came to Seattle to see you and try and knock some sense into you."_

" _You think Christian returned the parcel? Well let me set you straight. It was me who had the parcel returned to you. I don't want anything from you. The sooner you get that through your thick head the better it will be. Oh and I am pretty certain that Daddy told you what would happen if you contacted me again. He is going to know about the parcel and this ambush here at my place of work."_

 _Shit I have never seen Anastasia like this. When did she become so cold towards me? The minute she mentions Ray, I remember the last phone call where he told me what would happen if I contacted either of them again. But I thought that when she seen me she would forget about that, obviously not._

" _Ana, you don't mean that. I am your mother and I am begging you not to tell Ray about the parcel or this visit. Where else was I going to get the chance to speak with you without that arsehole you call a husband?"_

 _Right on queue he speaks._

" _You can beg Ana all you want Carla but Ray will be finding out about the parcel and this visit. Ana already intended to tell Ray about the parcel but no doubt she will also be telling him about this little stunt you have pulled today. You better hope you get back to your husband before Ana has the chance to tell Ray. I don't think your husband will be real impressed to hear about your infidelity and deceit from your Ray."_

 _I have had enough of him and his controlling ways. Ana was never like this. When Ray tells Bob it will mean I lose my access to Bob's cushy bank balance. But that is fine because I have been withdrawing money from it each week. Actually I have $10,000 dollars on me right now. It looks like Nathan and I will be putting our plan into action earlier than we thought. At least we will be able to finally be together as a family instead of all this sneaking around._

" _Before she met you she was never like this. You have turned her against everyone."_

" _Are you seriously going to start this shit again? Ana is a strong minded individual who makes her own decisions."_

 _In the next breath he is telling me I am catching a flight back to Savannah in 60 minutes and that one of his goon's will be taking me to the airport and making sure I board that plane. He tells me that Kate can send me my clothes before he kicks us out of the building._

 _The minute I get to the airport I send text message Nathan._

 _*Honey, I miss you and I love you. There has been a problem here and I am flying back to Savannah. Carla*_

 _* I love you too Carla. Why are you returning so quickly?*_

 _I am not sure how to say this in a text message but then my phone rings and it is Nathan._

" _Hello honey."_

" _Are you back at Kate's?"_

" _No I am at the airport waiting for my flight to board."_

" _Your flight isn't until tomorrow honey."_

" _I will explain everything when I get back."_

" _Does your sudden return have something to do with the possibility of Bob finding out?"_

" _It's not a case of IF he finds out it is a case of when my husband finds out."_

" _Ana is going to tell Ray isn't she?"_

" _Yes she is going to tell Ray."_

" _I will organise us some flights and we will put our plan into motion earlier than expected. This time tomorrow we will be in New York and can start our lives together as a family. No more sneaking around. I love you and our little girl."_

" _Ok you do that, I don't have any clothes with me so can you please organise some and I will see you real soon." I am a little scared about our little one flying this young but we don't have a choice._

 _The minute I am on the plane and away from Christian Grey's goon I send Nathan another text telling him I am about to leave Seattle and to kiss my beautiful girl goodnight. I go to the powder room and make one last call before I return to my seat and I am told that I need to switch my phone off. Everything is in place._

 **End of Flashback**

We are sitting at a rather swanky Motel in Long Island. Of course I made sure that I booked a week's stay at the motel using Bob's Credit Card, before I was ordered to switch my phone off just before take-off in Seattle. Bob has been trying to call me since 3am Saturday morning. Obviously Ray must have told him while I was in the air and what time I was suppose to land in Savannah. But I have made sure my phone was on silent or switched off. I wonder how long it will take him to realise that I am living it up at Long Island using his Credit Card. Since he doesn't know how to check his accounts using online banking he won't know until the statement comes next month. Bob won't be able to track me or my beautiful girl after we leave Long Island. Nathan and I are getting married this week so then we will all be going by the name of Savage. Our little girl's last name already is Savage. When I registered the birth I listed her as Savage not Adams and Nathans last name appears as Savage and mine appears as Long. Bob is gullible and believed me when I told him it would take a few months for the birth to be registered and the birth certificate to be issued. The truth is I already have it. We registered her birth using our forged documents. It is amazing what throwing a little bit of money around will do when you need documents forged. The same person, who forged the documents that we used to register our baby girl's birth, is the same person who forged our documents for Carla Roads and Nathan Short.

A few months before our little girl was born Nathan served his wife with divorce papers. So that she would sign the papers immediately he told her she could have 75% of their belongings. The only items he wanted were his car and a few items that were left to him when his grandparents died. His ex-wife signed the papers immediately and the divorce was finalised before our little girl was born.

Now here we are in New York for a week to get married before we board a plane for our honeymoon and after that we will disappear and no one will be able to find us. They are looking for Carla Adams and Nathan Geary.

Nathan and I opened joint account and it currently has $350,000 in it. No one will find it because it is in the name of Carla Long and Nathan Savage. Each day I am going to withdraw $5,000 from the Carla Roads account and then deposit it into our joint account. The last $10,000 we will withdraw while we are on our honeymoon and then close the account before we reach our final destination which is Coeur d'Alene. Close enough yet not in the same state as Ana and that arsehole. At least I will be able to get news about my daughter easier than I could in Savannah.

 **Christian's POV**

Before Ray calls Bob, Taylor sets up the recording equipment so that we can record the call. Ray dials the number and puts it on speaker phone.

"Hi Bob it is Ray. Have you managed to speak with Carla?"

"Hello Ray. Carla never arrived home and I have been trying to call her since 3am yesterday morning. I have no idea where she is."

"Bob, when was the last time you spoke with her?"

"I spoke with her just before she left with our daughter and headed to the airport for her flight to Seattle."

There was no fucking baby with her. Who the fuck had the baby? I assume the father did.

"Thanks Bob. I will be in touch if I hear anything from her. Please call me when you are ready to find out everything. It will be best if we talk in person."

"Ok Ray. I will be in contact soon."

Once he has hung up Taylor stops recording. Right that gives us some more ammunition against her. She lied to him about bringing the baby to see Ana.

"Ray do you have the recording of you confronting Carla about her affair on your phone?"

"Yes I do Christian. Why?"

"Can we take a copy of it before you leave this afternoon? I would like to keep a record of everything we have against her. That is why I am going to ask that you allow me to be present when you talk to Bob about all of this. I need to make sure he isn't going to come after me or Ana because of what she has done. Also I want to know that I can trust him enough to give him the information my guys found out since she left Seattle Friday afternoon."

"Let me find the file and you can take a copy of it right now. That way it is done before Annie wakes up and starts asking questions about why you want my phone."

He is right Ana doesn't need to know any of this shit. She has made it perfectly clear she wants nothing to do with her. Once I have passed this information onto Bob then I don't want anything more to do with it either.

We leave my study and I go to check on Ana. My beautiful Ana is still asleep so I leave her and head back to the breakfast bar. I ask Ray about the Hardware store and he tells me it is going great. Each month he can see that the sales have increased. Ray starts asking about the house on the sound. Gail starts breakfast for the 3 of us. When she is nearly finished cooking the pancakes and bacon I go to wake Ana.

"Ana, it's time to wake up beautiful. Gail has cooked us breakfast. Your dad is rather eager to see what the house looks like now that it is finished. So the sooner you get up and we eat breakfast the sooner we can head to our house."

"Morning gorgeous, I can't wait for daddy to see what the house looks like now." My belly growls and both Christian and I laugh. "Let's go eat."

 **Ana's POV**

While we are eating breakfast I notice that Gail is packing some of the frozen meals from the freezer into an esky. At least we will have something for dinner tonight. Gail also packs a few of the glass oven dishes into a box and puts it on top of the esky. Taylor appears and helps Gail with the esky and they leave. Luke appears and he confirms with Christian that after we leave he will head to Bellevue to collect all of the gifts from yesterday and take them to the house on the sound. Shit Christian and I are going to need to organise the furniture for the nursery. I want to be able to pack all of our little man's clothes and linen away. It is going to have to wait though until after we get back from Aspen next weekend.

Daddy calls Belinda to see if she would like to come with us to the new house. She declines the offer to come with us this morning because she is meeting up with a few friends but asks if she could drop by after lunch. Daddy looks a little disappointed that Belinda won't be joining us all day. That is fine with us I really want her to see the house before they fly back later this afternoon. Christian has organised for Charlie Tango to leave at 4pm from the rooftop.

"Ana, please grab your phone charger so that we can head home."

That sounds so weird considering we are standing in our apartment yet he is saying about heading home.

* * *

 **A/N:** _The remainder of Sunday is the start of the next chapter._


	132. Chapter 132

**Sunday Cont.**

 **Ana's POV**

Taylor drives us in Popsicle. I wonder how we are going to get Cupcake to the new house. When we arrive Gail is just putting the glass dishes onto the kitchen bench. Shit have we even got items for the kitchen? I notice the picnic set on the bench which answers my question. We haven't got any kitchen items yet.

"Christian how are we meant to eat when there are no dishes or cooking implements?"

"Ana they are arriving tomorrow. There was a delay on Friday and they have assured me that everything will be here by lunch time tomorrow."

That explains why Gail grabbed a few glass oven dishes out of the apartment. We show daddy around the rest of the house. Finally we are in the nursery I can see Daddy looking around. What is he up too?

"Daddy, what are you up to?"

"Annie, Christian I would like to make a few things for the nursery. If you have already got everything please tell me."

"Oh daddy, that would be perfect."

"Yes Ray it would be an honour if you used your fabulous woodworking skills to make some things for your grandson. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about a blanket box, a toy box and a rocking cradle. The rocking cradle Ana could use in the lounge room or her study."

Actually the rocking cradle would be perfect in my study that way I could have Teddy with me while I am working and if he starts to stir I could use my foot to rock the cradle. I hug daddy and kiss him on the cheek.

When we have finished the tour of the house, Christian and daddy head down to the boathouse. Gail should be in her cottage unpacking not worrying about us.

"Gail you go and start organising your new cottage. I will sort out some lunch later."

"Ana don't be silly. I will sort out lunch but first would you like to see our cottage?"

"Yes Gail that would be lovely."

We head to the cottage. It is perfect for Gail, Taylor and Sophie. The kitchen is a smaller version of the one we have in our house. Taylor appears and offers to show us around the other cottage. There is a basic kitchen in that cottage as Gail will still cook meals for the security staff like she did at Escala. Luke is very lucky to have the cottage to himself, but no doubt that will change when our little man is born. Although I doubt Luke will be here much when he is not on duty as he spends most of his down time with Steph. They are so good together.

Just as I sit down on the rear patio Christian and daddy return from there walk. Christian excuses himself and daddy joins me.

"Annie this place has turned out perfect."

"Yes it has daddy. Christian wanted to have it finished for my birthday. I don't know how Elliot and his crew did it but they did and it is perfect daddy. The only thing that isn't quite finished is the transformation of the old garage into gym facilities. But Elliot is hoping to have that finished in the next few weeks."

Luke arrives with all of the gifts from yesterday. I have him put them in the lounge room until I sort out which gifts are Teddy's and which are mine. When Christian and Daddy find me the lounge room looks like a bomb has hit it. There are bags and presents everywhere. I have a few Teddy piles and a pile for my gifts. The Teddy piles are books, clothes, bedding, bathroom and other. I still can't believe that no one doubled up. Christian loves the curtains that Belinda made. I see a hint of a smile on daddy's face when I talk about Belinda.

Gail alerts us to the fact that lunch is ready in the dining room. She has prepared a lovely spread for lunch and we all enjoy our lunch. Belinda arrives and I notice that Daddy's face lights up when she entered the room. But what surprises me is that Belinda's face light up as well, is there something going on? She helps me sort through all of the clothes. Mia went overboard with the clothes but I must admit she surprised me when I see that most of the clothes she purchased are bigger sizes. They are more like 3-6 month old clothes, whereas the clothes that the others purchased are all newborn sized clothing. We head up to the nursery to put the travelling crib, diaper bag and nursing pillow in the nursery as well as hang the curtains. While we are hanging the curtain I decide to ask Belinda about daddy.

"Belinda, can I ask you something personal?"

"What is it Ana? I am assuming it has something to do with Ray."

"Yes it is about daddy. When you entered the room earlier I saw the way you both your faces lit up. I haven't seen my daddy like this for a very long time. Please don't hurt him Belinda."

"Oh Ana, I was hoping he would have spoken to you but obviously he hasn't. Believe me Ana when I say that I won't hurt him. I know what that woman put him through. If I am honest with you it wasn't until you visited and I came to the barbeque that I admitted to myself that I actually have feelings for Ray. When you and Christian left Ray called me and asked me to come over. We talked for hours and when I went to leave Ray told me that he wanted to spend more time with me. Our relationship has grown from there Ana. It is all very new for the both of us but we are taking things slowly."

"Don't be mad at him for not talking to me about your relationship. Daddy is very private especially after that woman and what she did. I know you won't hurt him Belinda. Actually I am happy for you both."

"Thank you Ana."

"Please come with Daddy when he comes to visit Belinda. If I had realised that you were seeing each other there is no way that you would have stayed in the motel."

"Ana, thank you for the invitation. Please don't feel bad about the motel situation you didn't know and like I said it is only early days."

We talk a bit longer before we head back downstairs. Belinda sits at the breakfast bar and talks with Gail while I go find daddy. I think it is time that we have a little chat. Christian sees the look on my face and knows I mean business.

"Daddy, would you please join me for a walk."

"What is wrong Annie?"

"Is there something you would like to share with me daddy?"

I see the colour drain from his face. He realises that I know.

"Annie it is only new and I didn't know how to tell you. What gave it away?"

"Daddy I seen the look on your face this morning when you told us that Belinda wouldn't be arriving until after lunch. You looked a little disappointed. Also the way your faces light up when you see each other. Daddy I want you to be happy and if Belinda makes you happy then so be it. I have already told her that she is welcome to come with you when you come and visit."

"Thank you Annie. Belinda makes me very happy and if it hadn't been for Christian getting me to call and invite Belinda to the barbeque I would never have asked her to come around after you left. Annie when we were talking I started to feel something that I hadn't felt in a very long time. I knew right then that I wanted to spend more time with her. She makes me happy Annie."

I can actually see that. Daddy's smile tells me everything I need to know. Unfortunately it is time to take Daddy and Belinda back to Escala to fly home. Taylor drives us back to Escala. Christian sits in the front with Taylor so I can spend this last bit of time with Daddy and Belinda. They look so happy. Up on the roof I give them both a big hug before the climb into Charlie Tango. Christian moves us back and we watch Charlie Tango fly off into the blue sky. We head back down to the garage and Taylor throws a set of keys at Christian. They are my keys for Cupcake. We are driving Cupcake home to the sound and Taylor is going to follow in Popsicle.

"Ana is everything ok with your dad. You looked a little pissed off when you asked him to go for a walk."

"I was pissed off Christian. Daddy had failed to tell me a vital piece of information. I actually confronted Belinda about it up in the nursery."

"Ok I am confused why would you confront Belinda about Ray?"

"Didn't you see the way their faces lit up when Belinda arrived?"

The penny must drop. "Are you trying to tell me that Ray and Belinda are seeing each other?"

"Yes that is what I am saying. It is still new and they are taking it slowly. Apparently you are the reason why it happened." I say with a giggle.

"Ok now I am confused."

"The weekend we went to visit daddy and you asked him to invite a few people over. Well after we left he called her and they talked for hours. That afternoon was the start of their relationship."

 **Christian's POV**

Wow who would have thought a simple gesture of inviting a few people from Ana's past to a barbeque would be the beginning of a relationship between Ray and Belinda. I feel rather guilty now that we made Belinda stay in the motel. But that will be the last time that happens.

When we arrive home I tell Ana to go rest as she is looking a little tired. Taylor heads into his office no doubt to start unpacking. I head into my study and start unpacking some of the more important boxes. Barney is setting up the new laptop that I purchased for my study here at home. Everything on the hard drive of the computer at Escala has been backed up onto an external hard drive. I made sure that the door of my study at Escala was locked. It will remain locked unless I am using my study while Ana and I stay at Escala.

 **Wednesday**

 **Carla's POV – New York time**

 **Flashback to Monday**

While we are on our way to the bank to withdraw the $5,000 dollars Nathan gets a feeling we are being followed so we change our plans and do the touristy type things instead. We don't want to risk going to the bank just in case Nathan is right. When we return to the motel, Nathan's suspicions are confirmed when he sees the same guy still following us but he makes sure he doesn't let on that he has seen him. I think someone is having us followed. Could it be that arsehole Grey? He was the one who organised my flight back to Savannah. Did he have a tail on me when I landed?

Once we are in our motel room I get our little girl ready for bed before going into the bathroom. We have the shower running just in case our room is bugged in any way and talk softly.

"Nathan, I think that arsehole my daughter married is the one who is having us followed. He was the one who organised my flight back to Savannah. I wouldn't put it past him to have me followed so he could reveal to Bob where I am. We need to change our plans while here in New York."

"Actually I got the feeling we were being followed when we were still in Savannah but I just thought I was being paranoid. If he paid off the desk clerk at the motel near the airport he will know what name we used for the booking. Let's leave New York when it is the early hours of the morning in Seattle that way we will have a few hours head start since he won't be notified until he wakes up. By the time he realises we have left New York we will be in a different state and using a completely different name when they track us to that destination."

"Ok we can leave early Wednesday morning. Since there won't be any flights at that hour we could catch a taxi to the airport and hire a car and drive to Baltimore and catch a flight from there."

"That would be too easy for whoever it is to track us. We need a different way but we definitely need to get out of New York and loose whoever it is."

Obviously he has realised we are using fake names so I think we need to leave the money in that account for now. From time to time we need to go on vacation and withdraw money from that account until it is empty then close the account.

 **End of Flashback**

It is just after midnight and we have bundled our little girl up and we leave the motel via the underground car park because there is less chance of us being spotted by someone. Thankfully no one follows us. We head to the bus terminal and purchase a bus ticket to Virginia Beach but we will only be travelling as far as Baltimore. The tickets are purchased in the names Nathan Geary and Carla Adams. Once we arrive we make our way to the air port. I do a little research at the internet cafe and find out that there is a place in Orlando, Florida that you can get married immediately. So we book and pay for 2 tickets to Orlando, Florida using the names Nathan Savage and Carla Long. Since we have an hour before our flight I use the pay phone and call the place and book our ceremony for 5pm this afternoon. Tonight we will be husband and wife and we will finally be a proper family. I wonder if the idiots have realised we have left yet. We have disappeared off the face of the earth. Now we have to decide where we are going to go for our honey moon before we settle in Coeur d'Alene.

 **Christian's POV – Seattle time**

At 6am Taylor messages me asking me to urgently meet him in my study. I don't like the sound of this at all. The look on his face tells me I am not going to like what he has to tell me one little bit.

"Sir our guy in New York has just alerted me to the fact that Carla and Nathan left the motel sometime during the night New York time. When he woke he couldn't hear any noise from their room for a few hours and usually he hears the baby. So he paid someone off to get there room key. When he entered everything was gone."

"You have got to be FUCKING kidding me. How the hell did that happen? I thought they were being watched."

"Sir, I really do wish I was kidding. At night our guy had organised with the front desk that he was to be alerted if they entered the lobby. They never left through the lobby. I think they may have realised they were being tailed Sir."

Great now we have fucking lost them. Actually I don't really give a fuck where she is as long as she stays away from Ana. After this last visit I don't think she will be in a hurry to contact Ana considering Ana told her she was going to tell Ray and Carla knows that Ray would tell Bob. There is no way that Carla will want Bob to know where she is so I don't think Carla will be a problem anymore. I will have Welch keep an eye on that Carla Roads bank account as I am pretty certain she won't allow the money to sit their indefinitely. Once Ray tells Bob everything about the affair and the baby I don't want to know anything more. That shit fight is between Witch and Bob.

"Taylor, call the guy in New York and tell him to step down. We have lost them and I am not going to waste any more money trying to track them. I am certain that Carla will never contact Ana again because she obviously doesn't want Bob to know where she is."

When Ana joined me at the breakfast bar she looked a little bit off. I hope she isn't coming down with something. If she doesn't look any better tonight then I will ask mom to come and check on them both.

Between my meetings today I have 30 minutes free so I finalise my plans for our weekend in Aspen. It is going to be good for us to get away for the weekend. I can't help but chuckle when I remember our last trip to Aspen where she was stranded upstairs because she hadn't learnt how to negotiate stairs yet. Stephan will have the jet ready for our 7pm departure on Friday. Since we aren't going to be doing much I am going to ask Gail to come, that way she can spend some time with Taylor. Mrs Benson has been alerted that we will be coming this weekend so that she can make sure the pantry is stocked with enough food for us.

 **Ana's POV**

I am feeling a little off this morning. Even a nice hot shower didn't help. Christian is already at the breakfast bar when I head to the kitchen. I struggle to eat breakfast but I know that I have to eat for Teddy's sake. When we leave Christian tells me that if I feel any worse to come home.

I just make it through the morning but at lunch time I start vomiting. Luke is outside the ladies room door while Steph is with me. Once I stop vomiting I head back to my office to call Christian.

"Grey."

"Christian it is me Ana." I say weakly.

"Sorry Baby I didn't look at who was calling. Ana are you alright? You sound terrible."

"That is why I am calling. I have started vomiting so I am going to head to Escala and rest. Can you please call your mom and have her come to the apartment."

"Yes baby. I will call mom and tell her to be at Escala in 30 minutes. Can you please try and eat some dry crackers and drink some ginger ale to help with the nausea."

"Yes I will do that Christian. I will see you tonight. We love you Christian."

"I love you to Cupcake. Please stay at Escala and I will meet you there. If I can reschedule my last meeting I will be at Escala just after 3pm."

Just as I hang up the phone I feel rather sick again and head for the ladies room. Actually I think the short trip to Escala would be the safest option at the moment because the bouts of nausea. When I return from the bathroom Luke is already waiting with my laptop bag and my things. I apologise to Steph and we head to Escala.

I am still lying on the lounge with an empty ice cream container just in case I feel sick and don't make it to the bathroom in time. When I hear the elevator ping I sit up thinking it is Grace but it is Gail. Christian called her and asked her to come here to Escala. Gail is here to prepare me something to eat after Grace has been. When Grace arrives she checks me over and my temperature is a little high. She seems to think I have picked up some sort of stomach bug. Grace tells Gail and I what I can and can't eat at the moment. After Grace leaves Gail heads to the kitchen to make some clear soup like Grace suggested. I must drift off to sleep as the next thing I know I am in our bedroom and Christian is lying beside me watching me.

"Hello beautiful. Are you feeling any better after your sleep?"

"Hi Christian, yes I feel a lot better now. What time is it?"

"It is just before 5pm. If you are up to it I think we should head back to the house. We can take the soup that Gail made back to the house and have dinner then. I don't think it would be wise for you to eat something just before going in the car."

I actually agree with Christian. Gail packs up the soup and heads back to the house. Christian carries me to Popsicle and we head home with ice cream container just in case. When we get home Christian carries me to our room and helps me get undressed before tucking me into bed. He goes and gets some soup for me. I manage to keep the soup down for dinner and I start to get really tired again. Christian tells me he will stay with me until I am asleep then he has some work to do in his study.

* * *

 **A/N: _Bathurst 1000 is this weekend here in Australia. So I will post a chapter again in 2 days time._**


	133. Chapter 133

**A/N:** _Belinda is roughly Ray's age. She was already an adult when Ana called her when Carla tried to sell her virginity._

* * *

 **Thursday**

 **Christian's POV**

Between Barney and Welch they have been able to drain the account belonging to Carla Roads. The money is sitting in an untraceable account and the money will be returned to Bob Adams when he finally contacts Ray. They didn't close the account but they will be alerted if she tries to withdraw money from the account. I think they left $5 in the account. Which means Bob will get back the $25,000 that she deposited in the lead up to the show down with Ana. Hopefully he had the brains to empty the joint account and open an account in his own name that she can't access. I call Welch and have him look into it. Later in the afternoon Welch confirms that the joint account is now rather empty and that the withdrawal from the account was made by Mr Bob Adams in Savannah.

Ana is feeling a lot better when I get home from work. Mom comes to check on Ana again on her way home from work. Thank goodness it was only a 24 hour bug and our plans to go to Aspen are still going ahead. After dinner Ana packs for our trip to Aspen. While she is packing I sit on the bed and Ana starts talking about Sophie. Ana misses Sophie and so do I actually. When we get back from Aspen I am going to ask Dad to recommend an Attorney for Taylor and Gail. Then I will give Taylor and Gail some time off to go see the Attorney about Sophie.

 **Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

Tonight we are heading to Aspen. Everything is ready Gail is coming with us to spend some time with Taylor away from Seattle. Ray still hasn't heard anything from Bob and I am starting to think he won't contact Ray. Now I have to tell Ana about what happened with that woman. I sit on the bed and kiss her good morning.

"Morning beautiful, morning little man."

"Morning, what is wrong Christian?"

"I need to talk to you about that woman."

"Ana she has disappeared. She was followed to New York but then they disappeared in the middle of the night. But I really do believe that she won't contact you again because she knows that you will tell Ray or worse tell Bob. She has done some shady things recently and trust me she doesn't want Bob to find her."

"What has she done?"

"She was taking money from their joint account and depositing it into an account that she opened using fake identification. Then she used Bob's Credit Card to pay for the motel in Long Island. So Bob has grounds to have her charged with Fraud as she was not authorised to use the card. She knew about that so that is why she booked the motel over the phone and the idiots at the motel didn't ask to see the credit card when they booked in."

"That is a relief to know that she is now out of my life and no chance of her resurfacing."

I agree that it is a relief knowing that she isn't going to appear and cause Ana any kind of stress. We have breakfast before heading our separate ways.

Ros and I have a final meeting to go over everything regarding the settlement for the San Francisco Steel factory next week. I am flying down in Charlie Tango. We are still going to have the video link meeting with the management team so they will know who Ros is.

 **Ana's POV**

I am so relieved when Christian tells me about that woman disappearing and that she won't contact me again because of the things she has done concerning Bob. To be honest I don't even want to hear from Bob.

Steph is doing fantastic with the Head of SIP basic tasks. She takes care of all of the basic tasks at SIP while I am not here on Tuesday's and Thursday's. It allows me to focus on preparing the author contracts and the e-Book side of things on those days. Once Steph agrees unconditionally to cover my maternity leave I will introduce her to all of the people who she will deal with once an Author signs the publishing contract. I will make sure that Barney installs the program that generates the e-Book codes onto Steph's computer. Once it is done I will show Steph how to generate them for a manuscript. Steph will prepare the author contracts and I will have Carrick check them over before it is presented to the author.

Finally it is time to head home. Gail has prepared something light to eat as we are going to have dinner while we are in the air. All of the bags are at the front door ready to be packed into the SUV's when Christian and Taylor get home. I am a little excited to be returning to Aspen at least this time I am not restricted. Hopefully the weather will be perfect so that we can have a picnic by the stream. It is beautiful and so quiet. What a perfect way to relax.

Sawyer and Reynolds follow in the second SUV. Sawyer will return back here to the house while Reynolds will go back to Escala. Christian has Reynolds staying at Escala in the staff quarters so that there is someone is living there. Reynolds was happy enough to move in and Christian organised for Gail to take meals that she has frozen to Escala one a week to restock the freezer. Once the luggage is loaded onto the jet the doors are closed and we leave for Aspen. It seems that Teddy isn't real fussed on takeoff. I put Christian's hand on my bump and thankfully he settles down. Once we are at flying altitude Teddy settles enough that Christian doesn't need to rest his hand on my bump. Dinner was rather delicious and hit the spot. I go and lay down on the bed until Christian comes and wakes me up so that we can land.

"Little man, please settle down for your mommy. It won't be long and we will be landed."

Christian again places his hand on my belly and Teddy settles. Mr Benson is waiting for us at the airport and drives us to the house. Christian carries me to our bedroom and helps me get undressed. I climb into bed while Christian goes back downstairs to get a couple bottles of water. When Christian climbs into bed I snuggle into his side and rest my head on his chest.

"Good night Ana, goodnight little man."

"Good night Christian."

 **Saturday**

I wake up and see Christian is still asleep. It is not very often that I wake before him. I head to the bathroom for a pee before I sneak down stairs to grab something to eat. Once I have eaten an apple I head back upstairs and climb back into bed with Christian.

"You ok Ana?"

"Yes, I needed a pee and was a little hungry so I went and ate an apple. Go back to sleep."

I snuggle back into his side and put my leg over his. He kisses the top of my head and we both drift back off to sleep. When I wake up I am alone in bed and I see that it is already 9:30am. Shit I didn't realise I was that tired. When I get downstairs Christian is just getting back from a run with Taylor. Christian heads for a shower while I help Mrs Benson make breakfast.

Around 2pm we head to the stream for a late picnic lunch. Mrs Benson packed a lovely spread for lunch. Sitting between Christian's legs leaning against him we just relax and enjoy our tranquil surroundings.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana is leaning against me as we relax. Naturally my hands are resting on her belly. Her body is getting heavier and I realise she is falling asleep. As much as I am enjoying our surrounding I think Ana really should be resting somewhere more comfortable.

"Cupcake, can you sit back up for a few minutes. You are just about to sleep so I am going to carry you back to the house."

"Mmmmm"

That is all that I get as she sits up. I get straight up and lift her into my arms before walking back to the house and upstairs to our bed. Once she is settled I head back downstairs and Mrs Benson tells me to go stay with Ana and that she will go get the picnic hamper. I really think that stomach bug really knocked Ana this week along with the flying last night. Maybe we shouldn't go out tonight for dinner. But I think it is unfair on Mrs Benson to expect her to cook tonight when I told her to have the night off and even though Gail is here with us I don't think it is fair on her either since this weekend is about her and Taylor spending time together as well. So we will still go out to dinner but I am going to make our booking a little earlier so that we are home earlier. The restaurant was actually happy to change our booking. I leave Ana to sleep as long as possible because after we return from dinner I have plans for my wife. Hopefully my plans will help her sleep when she finally falls asleep.

When working out how long we will need to get ready I make sure I factor in some shower action into the time required. Gently I climb into bed behind her and I slide my hand under blouse and tease her nipples between my fingers. Her body starts to respond to my touch.

"Having fun there Mr Grey."

"I always have fun when my hands are playing with your breasts. Now we need to get into the shower so I can wash your body." I purr to her.

Grabbing the loofah and shower gel I squirt the gel on and start running the loofah over her breasts. Making sure I let my fingers brush against her breasts as well. She strokes my cock with the tips of her fingers which sends a shiver through my body. I lift Ana's leg and I hold it against my outer thigh with my hand before entering her. Slowly I start my movements to allow her to get use to the feeling. Before long she is meeting me thrust for thrust and her hands are pulling my head to her breasts. Licking, sucking and nibbling her breast with my mouth while my other hand is tweaking her other nipple. Since we are on limited time I need her to cum for me. So I fasten my pace and I take her nipple between my teeth and gently pull my head back allowing my teeth to scrape along her nipple. Her body reacts so I repeat the process on her other nipple. After repeating the process once more I can feel that she is so close to finding her release so I nibble on her ear lobe and that is her undoing. Ana comes gloriously around my cock. She takes my nipple in between her teeth and does to me what I just did to her. But what my undoing is she gently blows on my sensitive nipples. I lower her leg and once she has come down I wash her body before she washes mine and we get out of the shower and get dressed. Before we go out for dinner I give Taylor my phone as I don't want to be disturbed. All I want to do is spend a relaxing evening with my wife without any distractions.

Dinner is rather relaxed and since Ana can't drink wine I don't either. Ana and I both have creamy garlic chicken with seasonal vegetables as our main. For dessert Ana has the chocolate fondant while I opt for homemade apple pie and whipped cream. My mind drifts back to the time in my office when I found Ana on the lounge covered in whipped cream and she was wearing them crotch less panties.

"Why are you licking your lips like that, Christian?" she asks quietly.

I lean over to her and whisper in her ear "That would be because I was thinking about you covered in whipped cream in my office while wearing them crotch less panties."

I see her squirm and I know she is now remembering that day as well. Maybe we can have a repeat performance later minus the crotch less panties as there was a can of whipped cream in the fridge. Once we have finished dessert I pay the bill and we head back to the house. It is still early enough that Taylor can still take Gail out for dinner.

 **Ana's POV**

When we arrive home Christian and I head inside hand in hand. The lounge room lights have been dimmed there is music softly playing in the background and there is a tray with massage oils on the coffee table. How is Christian going to give me a massage? I can't lie on my belly. It is like he can read my thoughts.

"You will be seated while I give you a massage Ana."

He leads me to the lounge before he unzips my dress and I am standing in my bra and panties. Christian has me sit down with my legs stretched out along the lounge. Then he positions a few pillows across my lap so that my bump will be protected if I happen to lean forward. Christian sits behind me and I actually pull my legs up and make sure the pillows are in position and I actually lean forward slightly making sure my bump is protected by the pillow. My bra is the next thing to go before I hear the lid of the massage oil open. He rubs his hands together.

"Baby, please relax and enjoy this massage."

His fingers start working there magic. I relax and lean forward making sure my bump is protected.

"Now that our families know that we are having a little boy, Mia is going to go bonkers buying all types of blue things for our little man. How can we stop her? She has already bought so many clothes for the baby shower."

"I will talk to her. Actually everyone needs to wait until after he is born before they buy any more outfits because we don't know how big he is going to be."

"You are right they need to wait until after he is born. The outfits from the baby shower will keep us going for a little while and no doubt when Mia finds out she will be shopping not long after she sees him. Christian I would prefer when we leave the hospital that Teddy is dressed in neutral coloured clothing in case we are spotted by the media. If he is in neutral colours they will not be able to identify his gender."

"Neutral while he is in hospital sounds good. Actually I think for the first few months when we take him out in public that we dress him in neutral colours."

Christian finishes my massage and wraps a sheet around me before carrying me upstairs to our bedroom. He places me on the bed and heads into the bathroom and runs us a bath. When he returns he is naked and he carries me to the bathroom and helps me out of my panties before we climb into the bath together. I sit between his legs and his hands go straight to my breasts. Leaning against his chest as he tweaks my breasts I can feel myself starting to build so I take his hand and move it to my pussy. I make sure I push his hand against my pussy hard enough that his middle finger slips between my folds.

"Make me cum Christian."

Christian starts teasing my clit while he tweaks my nipples some more. Before Christian gets too carried away he stops and stands up. I am completely confused. He gets out of the bath and reaches for a towel before placing it on the edge of the bathtub that is closest to the wall.

"Ana baby please stand and sit on this towel on the side of the tub with your feet in the bath and lean back against the wall."

When I am in position he climbs back into the bath. He spreads my legs and then kneels between them. His fingers find their way back to my pussy while his mouth starts its assault on my breasts. My body continues to build. Christian is making that come here motion with the 2 fingers inside me and I start to tense around his fingers. He tweaks my nipples a couple of times before he stops his assault and starts blowing on my nipples. Holy fuck that is the weirdest feeling, no wonder it made him cum earlier.

"Wow that was a totally different sensation."

He moves back to his original position and tells me to hop back in the bath so we can get clean before heading to bed. I see a slight sparkle in his eye. Once we are both clean we get out and dry each other. I make sure I pay extra attention to his cock, brushing my fingers against it as I dry his legs. As much as I would like to taste Christian right now my aching pussy has other ideas. I drag him into the bedroom and push him onto the bed. He moves up the bed then I climb onto the bed and straddle him. I move up the bed until I reach his sips and then I sit on him. Gently I rub myself against him and I can feel his cock harden underneath me.

He lifts me up enough to free his erection. Gently he positions my body and lowers me onto his cock. The feeling of him buried inside me is what I needed. Moving my hips slightly I grind against him. Christian stops me from grinding against him and using his legs as leverage he thrusts his cock into me. FUCK that motion ignited the fire deep inside me. I ride his cock like my life depends on it. His hands are tweaking my nipples and my body is building so I lean forward and allow my hair to brush against his chest. It sends a shiver through his body. I can see his eyes are glued to our connection.

 **Christian's POV**

Watching Ana move up and down my cock has me mesmerised. Ana leans right down and starts kissing my chest. I run my finger tips up and down her back. She is getting close as her walls are starting to tighten around me.

"Ana, sit back up and put your hands on the bed behind you and lean back."

When she is leaning back, she is giving me the perfect view of her pussy which is now more visible. I use my legs and thrust into her bringing her to the brink and she explodes around me and I follow moments later. Ana's arms must get sore because she leans against my legs which are still in position from where I was using them as leverage. Ana sits back up lifts herself off my cock before lying down beside me and resting her head on my chest. Fuck I miss being able to fall asleep buried deep inside her but I know that it is not good for her to sleep on her stomach especially now that she is this far into her pregnancy. She starts tracing circles on my chest and occasionally kisses my chest.

"Christian, I love you and Teddy so much. I can't wait for Teddy to arrive."

"Ana, I love you and Teddy so much as well. Teddy's birth is something that I am looking forward to so much. If I am honest I hope Teddy is with us for Christmas. Having him with us for Christmas would be the best present for all of us."

"Yes having Teddy with us Christmas day would be the perfect gift for everyone. But until the time comes we won't know if Teddy will be born yet."

I guess it will depend on how Ana's back holds up towards the end of the pregnancy. Dr Greene won't allow Ana to have Teddy early unless she thinks it is necessary. Gently I run my fingers along Ana's back. Her eyelids are starting to get heavy and she falls asleep.

"Good night Ana, goodnight Teddy." I kiss the top of her head and think about what will actually happen if Teddy is with us for Christmas day. Where will we have Christmas day? Will it at Bellevue or at the house on the sound? Actually I don't think Ana will be able to prepare Christmas lunch so we would have to rely on Mom and Gail to organise Christmas lunch. This is something that we will need to discuss closer to the time. I start to relax and Ana's breathing lulls me to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, my loyal readers, but there will be a delay with my next chapter. Hopefully I will have it ready to post in 2 days time.**


	134. Chapter 134

**Sunday**

 **Ana's POV**

Christian and I go for a walk after breakfast. We end up down at the stream and Christian sits down and has me sitting between his legs. I don't know how long we stay at the stream but I find it so relaxing listening to the stream. It seems that Teddy likes the sound of the trickling stream as he has settled down. I noticed yesterday that he settled when we were at the stream but I thought was a one off but obviously not.

"What are you thinking about Ana?"

"I was just thinking about how Teddy seems to settle at the sound of the trickling stream and that maybe I should look into purchasing a relaxation CD of a trickling stream. It may help later in my pregnancy when I really do need Teddy to be settled to reduce the stress on my lower back. Also it will help me relax as well."

"When we get home we can look into it. I will admit that sitting here listening to the stream has me relaxing as well Ana. Maybe we could also talk to Dr Greene and see if she can recommend anything else to help you relax."

The sound of my belly growling has Christian on his feet helping me up so that we can go back to the house to have lunch. Gail and Taylor join us for lunch. After lunch I actually am feeling a little tired so I head upstairs to rest.

 **Christian's POV**

Even though we have been relaxing down by the stream Ana looks tired. When Ana heads upstairs to rest after lunch Taylor and I start discussing Tuesday's trip to San Francisco. There is also something playing on Taylor's mind but he isn't telling me what it is.

"Taylor what are you keeping from me and don't tell me nothing because I can see the stress in your face."

"Sir, last night when you were out to dinner with Ana, Ray called. He has been contacted by Bob Adams again. Bob is going to fly out here to Seattle on Tuesday and then drive to Montesano to speak with Ray. Ray thought you would want to know. "

Fuck. At least I will already be out of the office on Tuesday for the meeting in San Francisco. I could stop in Montesano on the way back and deal with this. Actually if we have the meeting here in Seattle, Welch and Barney can deal with the money that they retrieved. Ray can stay with us Tuesday night before being taken back to Montesano in Charlie Tango Wednesday morning. After this meeting I don't want to have anything more to do with the Bob and Carla Adams saga.

"Taylor, can I have my phone please. I am going to call Ray to see if he can come to Seattle for this meeting."

Taylor gives me my phone and leaves the room. I call Ray.

"Hello Ray, it is Christian.

"Hello Christian."

"Sorry I missed your call last night. Taylor has just informed me of what happened. Would you agree to come to Seattle and have the meeting here with Mr Adams?"

"That would be fine. I will call Bob and tell him that I will meet him in Seattle on Tuesday afternoon."

"Ray I will collect you in Charlie Tango on my way back from San Francisco. Then I will have my pilot fly you home Wednesday morning."

"Thank you Christian. I will contact Bob and then confirm everything with you tomorrow."

I thank Ray before hanging up. Come Wednesday morning Mr & Mrs Adams will no longer be my concern. Taylor is in the kitchen and I fill him in about Tuesday before heading upstairs to Ana. She is asleep on her side so I climb into bed behind her and wrap my arm around her and place my hand on her belly. Ana doesn't move and I lie with her for roughly an hour before she finally wakes up. During that time I feel Teddy move every now and then. I can't help but smile when I feel him moving.

"Do you feel better after your sleep Ana?"

"Yes I feel a lot better. When did you come and join me?"

"I joined you about an hour ago. We really should get up and get ready to leave."

We both get up and pack our belongings into our bags before heading downstairs. Mrs Benson has prepared us some light snacks and some fresh lemonade.

 **Ana's POV**

I didn't think I was real hungry until Mrs Benson put the tray of snacks down. For some reason I can't get enough of fresh fruit. Basically I finish of the platter of fruit on my own. It looks like Gail will be preparing containers of fresh fruit for me to take to work. One final check to make sure we have everything then we head to the airport for our flight back to Seattle.

I notice that Christian is a little tense on the flight back to Seattle so I ask him to join me in the bedroom. Before I get the chance to ask what the problem is he tells me about Bob contacting daddy and that he is coming to speak with daddy. Christian then tells me about his chat with Daddy and how he wants to be present at this meeting. I agree that he needs to organise for the money to be returned to Bob. He assures me that after this meeting on Tuesday afternoon that Bob and that woman will no longer be an issue for us. I am a little excited about Daddy staying at the house for the first time. Since I work from home on Tuesday I think I will help Gail prepare a special dinner for daddy. Now that Christian has told me about Bob I can see that he is completely relaxed. Did he think that I would react badly to meeting with Bob?

"Christian, were you worried about how I would react to Bob coming to Seattle and meeting with you and Daddy?"

"Yes I was a little worried. I wasn't sure if you would want me to meet with Bob considering his connection to that woman. Taylor and Reynolds will be with Ray and I the entire meeting. After the meeting I am going to have Reynolds make sure Bob makes it to his flight when ever that may be. Hopefully it will be Tuesday night."

I kiss him deeply and he moans but I know we are not alone on the plane so I leave him hanging and head back out to Gail and Taylor. Christian follows a few minutes later. Obviously he had to fix the slight problem that appeared in his pants because of that kiss. When he sits back down beside me all I do is smile at him which makes him chuckle. Gosh I love this man with all my heart and soul.

Luke and Reynolds are waiting for us when we land. They load the cars and Taylor drives us home while Luke drives the second SUV and drops Reynolds back at Escala before heading to the house. When we get home I take some of Gail's bolognese sauce out of the freezer and put it in the microwave to defrost. Once it is defrosted I start to heat it up on the stove while I cook some spaghetti. Since I am feeling a little tired again I decide to have an early night. Christian has a few emails to respond to but tells me he will join me in 15 minutes. I am actually still in the bathroom getting ready for bed when I hear him come into our room. Once in bed I snuggle into Christian's side and he reaches over for something. Where did the tablet come from? It wasn't in here when I came in. Christian must have brought it up with him.

"What are you doing Christian?"

"I thought we could look for some relaxation CD's and order them."

We find a few that I like. One is a 3 pack – babbling brook, relaxing river and wonderful waterfall. The relaxing river reminds me of the stream at Aspen. Another is the sound of ocean waves. Once they are ordered I stretch up and kiss Christian before snuggling into his chest again and falling to sleep.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana has fallen asleep so I watch her sleep. Soon Ana won't be able to sleep like this because she won't be able to get this close to me. When the time comes I will spoon her instead that way we still get this close contact that we both crave when we sleep. My mind drifts to what is going to happen on Tuesday. Shit I will need to have Barney and Welch join us for part of the meeting. Then there is the issue of where to have the meeting. Do I have it at GEH so it can be recorded or do I book the private dining room at the Mile High Club? After thinking about it for a little while I think it would be best if we have it at GEH that way it is recorded and also Barney and Welch have access to everything they need to sort out the money in the hidden bank account. Finally I drift off to sleep.

 **Tuesday**

Since Bob is coming to Seattle sometime today I am taking Sawyer with me and leaving Ana with Taylor. I want to make sure that she is well protected if he makes contact and wants to meet with her while I am out of Seattle. Ray confirmed that Bob will be at GEH at 3pm and I will be collecting Ray at 1:30pm in Charlie Tango. That should give me enough time to prepare for the meeting at GEH. Sawyer and I are leaving Escala at 7am to be at the Steel factory around 9am. I have scheduled the video link with Ros for 10am. All going well I will be back in the air at midday. I am completely dressed and ready to leave but I can't leave without saying goodbye to Ana. After kissing her I speak

"Beautiful, you need to wake up. I am about to leave for San Francisco with Sawyer."

Her eyes slowly flutter open. "What time is it?"

"It is nearly 6:30am Ana. I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave."

"Christian can you please let me know when you arrive and when you get back to Seattle."

I agree to message her so that she knows I am safe. Again I kiss her but this time I kiss her more deeply and passionately.

"I love you cupcake and I will see you this afternoon. Please take care of your mommy Theodore. Don't forget I am collecting your dad on the way back to Seattle."

"I love you too Popsicle. The guest room is already prepared for daddy. Now you better get going or you will be late.

She is right I really do need to go. I rub her belly and am rewarded with Teddy moving. A smile appears across my face.

"Bye gorgeous wife and goodbye to you my precious Teddy."

"Bye beautiful."

I head downstairs where Sawyer is waiting. We leave for Escala. Charlie Tango is already to go and as planned we are in the air at 7am. The flight to San Francisco is uneventful.

 **Ana's POV**

It seems strange having Taylor here when I know Christian isn't. But I understand why Christian wants Taylor with me today. I am half expecting Bob to contact me but I am not sure I want to meet with him.

Just after lunch my phone rings and it is a number I don't know. Taylor is beside me so I have him answer my phone.

"Miss Steele's phone, Taylor speaking ... Hello Bob... Just one moment and I will see if she is free since you called her during work hours." He mutes the phone so that he can speak to me without Bob hearing. "Ana, Bob wants to speak with you. Please put it on speaker phone so I can hear what is he is saying. I will go along with whatever you decide but make sure you are comfortable with your decisions."

He takes the phone of mute and hits speaker before handing it to me. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for what is about to happen.

"Good afternoon Bob. What can I do for you this afternoon?"

"Ana I am in Seattle and would like to meet with you if that is ok. I want to ask you some questions about your mother and I would prefer to do it face to face."

"You want to ask me some questions about the woman who gave birth to me? As far as I am concerned Bob, I don't have a mother."

"Ana surely you don't mean that? What could she have possibly done to make you disown her?"

"Obviously there is a lot that you don't know about me and my past." I know that I should meet with him and answer his question but I am a little afraid of what can of worms it may open up. But meeting with him means I can move on and not have it come back and haunt me later in life. I put the phone on mute.

"Taylor where would be the best place to meet with Bob and at what time?"

He tells me 2pm at GEH since Christian is already meeting Bob there at 3pm. I wonder if Taylor and Christian discussed this already and that is why Taylor answered straight away without even thinking. I take the phone back off mute.

"Ok Bob I will meet you at GEH at 2pm. If you are late I will leave and so will your chance of getting any answers for your questions."

As soon as I have hung up the phone Taylor swings into action and I send Christian a text message.

*Christian, Bob called and I am meeting with him at 2pm at GEH as per Taylor's instructions. I hope to speak with you before your meeting with Bob. We love you Christian. Ana*

 **Taylor's POV**

Christian and I both knew that Bob would contact Ana and that is why I am with her while he is out of town. We also discussed where Ana was to meet him and Barney will have the room prepared for 1pm. The minute she hangs up from Bob I message Mr Grey.

*Sir, contact has been made. Meeting has been set as per your instructions. I will bring her to your office the minute the meeting is finished. T*

*Barney, Please make sure everything is in working order. First meeting is definitely 2pm. I will meet you in my office at 1:45pm.*

*Sawyer, please make sure Mr Grey checks his phone when you land in Montesano to collect Ray. T*

We have just over an hour before Ana's meeting with Bob at GEH and I can see that she is already so nervous. She keeps rubbing her baby bump and talking to the baby. I leave her in the lounge room and do a few final things before we head to GEH. What Ana doesn't realise is that I will have a recording device on me recording the meeting just in case the CCTV system doesn't pick up everything that is said. Christian has also asked me to sit beside Ana just in case she needs some emotional or physical support.

Just before 1:30pm I get a response from Christian.

*Taylor, if she gets too stressed please take her to my office. I don't care if the meeting is finished or not. Ana and my son's health are my priority and I will not allow anyone to put them at risk. Christian*

*Sir, I understand loud and clear. I will make sure I am seated beside her the whole meeting and any signs of distress then she will be out of there. T*

*Waiting on Ray then we will be in the air. Should be back at Escala at 2:15pm and then at GEH by 2:30pm. Christian*

 **Ana's POV**

I am so nervous and the only thing that is calming me a little is rubbing my bump and talking to Teddy. Taylor has disappeared but no doubt he is finalising things for this meeting I am about to have with Bob. Before I leave I need to speak with Gail about dinner tonight.

"Gail, when I get back I will help you prepare the roast dinner for tonight."

"Ana that is fine, would you like me to make a chocolate cake for dessert?"

"I think you might need to make 2 chocolate cakes Gail because I am going to need chocolate cake after this meeting."

"I will make sure I have at least one cooked by the time you return."

Taylor is now waiting for me and we head to GEH. I am a little nervous about seeing Bob considering I haven't had much to do with him. When we arrive Taylor takes me to his office where we wait for Barney. Barney arrives and shows Taylor a few things before Taylor and I head to the foyer and wait for Bob. Bob arrives a few minutes early. After introductions we head into the meeting room. I see Taylor fiddle with his cufflink before we sit down. Taylor sits right beside me and I am guessing Christian wants Taylor close to me. Now it is time to find out what Bob wants.

"Bob you told me on the phone that you have some questions for me."

"Yes I do have some questions Ana. Firstly why do you hate you mother so much?"

I take a deep breath before I begin.

"She is not my mother. Yes she gave birth to me but that is it as far as I am concerned. She lost the right to be my mother when she tried to sell my virginity to the highest bidder on my 14th Birthday. Then there is the fact that I have barely heard from her since she walked out on Daddy and me. The only time I would hear from her was when she wanted something and usually that something was money. How the hell did she expect me to give her money when I was paying my own way through college? Oh and don't get me started about all the times she never showed up to important times in my life. Hell she couldn't even be bothered to come and see me when I had my car accident that nearly left me paralysed."

"Ana I am so sorry I never knew she did that to you when you were younger. She told me that the reason you to don't see each other is because of Ray and his controlling ways. You have to believe me when I say that I never knew she was calling you asking for money. I don't know why she would do that. Nor do I understand why you had to pay for all of your college fees when I gave Carla money to help pay for some of your college fees." He takes a breath before continuing. "Are you telling me Carla never visited you while you were in Hospital?"

Wow Bob was giving her money to help for my college but I never seen one cent of it and then she had the hide to call me and ask me for money. As for saying that Daddy is the reason why she hardly seen me what bull shit.

"Yes she never once came and seen me or even rang me to see how I was. Taylor here can confirm that she never visited me as either himself or one of his team was stationed outside my hospital room my entire hospital stay."

"That lying bitch told me she was coming here to Seattle to see you. She was gone for a week. Did she come to Seattle to see you for your birthday and to introduce you to our daughter?"

"She came to Seattle yes. But she didn't have a baby with her."

"She didn't have our daughter with her?"

"Mr Adams I was the one who drove Mrs Adams back to the airport and made sure she got on the plane to Savannah I will confirm Mrs Adams didn't have a baby with her." Taylor says.

Bob is completely shocked.

"Bob I am sorry but I need to leave but before I leave can I ask that you don't contact me again."

"Ana, thank you for seeing me and I understand why you are asking me not to contact you and I will not contact you again after you leave this room. Goodbye Ana. I wish you all the best and take care."

"Goodbye Bob and thank you for understanding. All the best Bob and take care of yourself. Don't let that evil woman back into your life. You are better off without her in your life."

My life is better without her in it. I open the door and Luke is standing there which means Christian is back. Taylor is behind me and asks me to wait for a minute. He tells Luke to stand outside the door and not let anyone in or out of the room. We head up to Christian's office. Daddy is in the waiting area I hug him before heading into Christian's office. I walk straight into Christian's waiting arms and he holds me.

"Do you want to talk about it now or later? We have about 30 minutes if you want to talk about it now."

"I don't want to talk about it now. All I want to do is enjoy this moment with my husband before I head home."

"Do you have to head straight home or can you wait until I finish my meeting with Mr Adams.?"

"I am heading straight home so that I can help Gail prepare dinner for tonight. Gail is making chocolate cake and it should be ready by the time I get home. Someone is craving chocolate cake again."

We both laugh. Christian kisses me deeply and rather passionately before walking me back downstairs. Daddy follows us. Taylor is now standing outside the door and he tells us that Luke is waiting in the SUV. Christian walks me to the SUV and holds me one last time before kissing me and I climb into the car. Luke drives home.

 **A/N:** _Next chapter is Christian and Ray's meeting with Bob Adams._


	135. Chapter 135

**Tuesday Cont... Christian and Ray meet with Bob**

 **Christian's POV**

I have just said goodbye to Ana and she is on her way back to the house on the sound. Once I am back inside I head to where Ray and Taylor are waiting outside the room where Mr Adams is. I am nervous as hell. Do I really want to be in the room when Ray tells him all about the affair that she was having?

"Ray do you need me in the room while you are telling Mr Adams about her affair and the baby not being his?"

"It is up to you Christian. But you will need to fill in the blanks about the 2 meetings you had with her as well as the confrontation at Ana's workplace and what else happened after that. I know that you aren't going to tell him everything but that is your decision."

"Thanks Ray. I think I might wait in Taylor's office while you tell him what you know."

Ray enters the room and I head to the room where Barney and Welch are watching the live feed.

 **Ray's POV**

My nerves are shot, I am about to prove to a man that his wife has been cheating on him and that the baby he believes is his is not actually his baby at all. I walk into the room and introduce myself to Bob.

"Ray, please tell me what you know about my wife."

"Your wife told you she came to Seattle after Annie's accident and seen her. Well I will tell you that she never set foot in Seattle during that time." I take a deep breath before I continue.

"Bob after your wife left me I kept tabs on her. Some of the information I found out was not something that Carla wanted people to know. Did you know your wife got pregnant just after you got married?"

"No I had no idea. Did she lose the baby?"

"Bob I don't know how to say this. Carla had the pregnancy terminated when she found out."

"Why would she terminate that pregnancy but go ahead with the one that gave me my beautiful daughter?"

Oh fuck this is going to hurt him real bad.

"Bob the reason she didn't terminate the pregnancy is because the baby isn't yours. Didn't you find it strange that she had the baby earlier than the due date she told you?"

"You're lying. That baby is mine. Carla told me that the Doctor warned her she may have our daughter early because of her age."

Is he really this dense? He believed the lies she told him. I tell him about her affair and how long it has been going on. Bob doesn't believe me that it has been going on for just over 2 years. He will change his tune when I play the recording of the phone call I made to Carla in February. I play the recording for him.

"That lying FUCKING bitch. How could she do this to me? I gave her everything. Did she ever tell me the truth? Now it all makes sense about the delay with the birth certificate. No doubt the birth certificate indicates that the boyfriend is the father not me."

He is now taking rather deep breaths trying to calm himself down before he continues.

"Up until I heard that conversation you just played to me I refused to believe that she would do something like that to me but now that I have heard that conversation I am rather pissed off. Did she ever love me or was it always about the money?"

"Bob I am sorry the only person who can answer those questions is Carla."

There is a knock at the door and I know it is Christian.

 **Christian's POV**

I introduce myself to Mr Adams. Now it is time to tell him about my interactions with that woman and what we know about her.

"Mr Adams, your wife sent someone to meet with me trying to get me to give them $50,000 for their charity. When I questioned the person about the charity they couldn't tell me anything so I threw them out of my office then I had my team do so research and found out that your wife was the founder of that charity and that it was bogus. Then there was the incident back in February where your wife came to Seattle and used a disguise, a false name and a false Foundation name to get a meeting with me. I knew that she was after money but I refused to give it to her and she got rather nasty and said some rather horrible things about my wife which I will not repeat. No doubt Ray played the recording he has of their conversation a few days after my meeting with her."

"Yes Ray played the recording. She was after money from you so that she could leave me and since you wouldn't give her the money she had to stay with me." He spits.

"Your wife's visit here to Seattle recently was to try and convince my wife to leave me. But I have very good security and they notified me and I went straight to Ana. What your wife didn't count on was the fact that Ana had every intention of telling Ray about the parcel she sent to Ana. The minute Ana told her that she was going to tell Ray she started begging Ana not to speak with Ray. She continued to try and blame me. Before I had the chance to really blow my lid I was reminded that she was due to leave Seattle on a flight and needed to be taken to the airport. We made sure she was on the plane. Then when Ray arrived in Seattle we told him everything and that is when he called you."

He seemed a little shocked when I said that she was trying to convince Ana to leave me.

"Do you know what happened to Carla after she boarded that plane? Ana told me that she didn't have our daughter with her while she was here in Seattle."

"I had someone positioned in Savannah to follow her the minute she got off the plane. When she arrived there was a man with a baby waiting for her. They then left the airport and booked into a motel nearby. My guy was able to obtain the name that they used at the motel. The room was booked by Nathan Long and was paid for in cash. After a few hours sleep they headed back to the airport and caught a plane to New York using the names Carla Roads and Nathan Long. Again I had someone waiting at the airport to follow them. Unfortunately they realised they were being followed and disappeared during the night and we now don't know where they are."

"I know she took some money from our account the day before she left for Seattle. But after Ray called me and told me she had been trying to get money from you I went to the bank and drained our joint bank account and opened an account in my name only."

Both Ray and I are nodding when he says about emptying the joint account. At least he was smart enough to cut off that source of money.

"Mr Adams I can confirm that your wife had withdrawn $25,000 from your joint account in the 5 weeks prior to her taking the money out of the account the day before her trip to Seattle. That money was then deposited into the account of Carla Roads. Luckily that money has been retrieved and is now sitting in an untraceable bank account at the moment. After this meeting would you mind giving your new bank details to my IT guy and he will transfer the money into your account. I think that when they got spooked in New York they decided against draining that bank account until a later date."

I can see that he is relieved that we were able to retrieve most of the money and that he will be getting it back. Now I have to tell him about the use of his Credit Card to book the motel on Long Island. I tell him how she used his Credit Card to book them into a rather expensive motel on Long Island. Then I continue to tell him that since her name is not on the account and she doesn't have any authorisation to use his credit card details then she has committed fraud and he can have her charged. He assures me that he is going to speak with the police as soon as he returns to Savannah and he is also going to see if there are any other unexplained purchases on his credit card in the last 2 years.

"Mr Grey, Ray thank you for your assistance. If it wasn't for the both of you I wouldn't have known just how deceitful that woman has been. I am now wondering what else she has lied to me about. But at least now I know what kind of person she really is and I want her arse in jail along with that boyfriend of hers."

"You're welcome Mr Adams. Mr Adams there is going to be an extra $10,000 transferred into your new account at the same time. Again it is untraceable. That money is to cover your expenses of coming here to Seattle. What you do with the remaining money is up to you but all I am going to ask of you is to not contact Ana or myself again. Before you leave I will tell you this though, we have got the name Carla Roads flagged and if she books any flights using that name my team will be alerted. The same goes with the Carla Roads bank account that we retrieved the money from. Now if you will follow me I will take you to meet with my IT guy who will transfer the retrieved money back into your new account."

He stands and shakes Ray's hand and thanks him for being honest with him and actually having the sense to record his conversation with that woman. Ray tells him to keep in touch and that he will contact him if he hears from her. We leave the room and I take him to a small room within Barney's main office. Barney accesses the account and asks Mr Adams for the details and he transfers the money immediately from both of the untraceable accounts.

"Mr Adams, thank you for coming to Seattle and meeting with me. I am sorry that you have been inconvenienced by that woman but in the long run you are better off without her and all of her lies. Move on with your life and find someone who makes you truly happy."

"Thank you Mr Grey. Once I leave this building I will not contact you or Ana again. I am actually heading to the airport to return to Savannah where I will start rebuilding my life that Carla has destroyed. Goodbye Mr Grey."

With that he leaves Barney's office and leaves GEH all together. I actually feel sorry for the guy. His whole world has been ripped out from underneath him today. Not only did he hear proof that his wife was having an affair but he also learnt she has lied to him about the baby he thought was his. I return to Ray and he is talking with Taylor. We all climb in the SUV and start heading home.

 **Ana's POV**

The minute I opened the front door I can smell the chocolate cake. I head straight to the kitchen where I see Gail taking them out of the oven. Someone else must like the sound of chocolate cake as I can feel him moving around.

"Gail, can you come here please."

When she comes to me I take her hand and place it on my belly. After a few moments I see her eyes light up. She must have felt Teddy move.

"Is that ..."

"Yes Gail that is Baby Grey moving."

"Hello there little man. Thank you for sharing this special moment with me."

"Little man this is Gail. She is the one who makes those divine chocolate cakes that I have been craving."

We both start laughing. Gail gives the cakes a few more minutes in the tins before she turns them out. I say quietly "hurry up and cool down chocolate cake" and Teddy starts reacting again. I can't help but laugh and rub my belly and tell him he needs to be patient.

After my afternoon snack of chocolate cake Gail prepares the pork and puts it in the oven to start roasting. Gail then heads out of the kitchen and I head up to my study to check me emails. Thankfully there is nothing important so I head back downstairs and relax in the lounge room. By the time Christian and daddy arrive home the house smells like roast pork. I head into the kitchen and help Gail prepare the potatoes and pumpkin for roasting. Once they are in the oven we prepare the carrots, broccoli, cauliflower and fresh beans so that they are ready to switch on when the time is right. I prepare the icing for the chocolate cake and ice it so that it is ready for desert.

Christian and daddy are in the lounge room talking about the hardware store. I am actually glad that we aren't talking about what happened this afternoon as I am not quite ready yet to talk about it especially to daddy. Grabbing one of the throw cushions I put it on the floor between Christian's feet and sit down. Instinctively Christian starts massaging my shoulders while he continues talking to daddy.

 **Christian's POV**

The moment Ana is sitting between my feet I start massaging her shoulders. Today must have been tough on her. I am not going to bring up her meeting with Mr Adams I will let her tell me in her own time.

"Ray, I know we talked about a fishing weekend awhile back. Are you still interested?"

"You tell me when and I will be here with bells on. Belinda could come and stay with Ana while we go fishing."

"It will have to be soon because I don't want to be too far away from Ana she gets closer to her due date."

"Let's go before the end of October. That way it isn't too cold."

"I will check my schedule after dinner and we can set a date. Dad, Elliot and Sawyer can join us. Taylor can stay here with Ana and Belinda."

Actually getting away for a fishing weekend sounds good. Lake Cushman is close enough that we don't lose too much time travelling. There is a 3 bedroom cabin on the waterfront that has a rather large deck. Andrea stayed there last year so I will ask her to book it for us tomorrow. Hell I don't care if it is just Ray, Sawyer and I who end up going. Either way it will be booked tomorrow.

"Ray, my personal assistant stayed at a beautiful cabin at Lake Cushman last year. How does that sound for our fishing weekend?"

"Sounds great, I have never actually been to Lake Cushman."

Come to think of it I don't think I have ever been there. Well it will be something new for the both of us.

Ana has gone to the kitchen to help Gail. So Ray and I continue talking about our fishing weekend. Not long after Ana announces dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. Ray and I make our way to the dining room. Ana joins us and Gail serves dinner. The pork crackling is to die for. Gail always gets it perfect.

 **Ana's POV**

Before I head into the dining room I sneak another piece of crackling. What Christian and daddy don't know won't hurt them. They are already in the dining room when I enter. After dinner Daddy and I head into the lounge room while Christian grabs his phone so that he can check to see which weekends we have free between now and the end of October. They finalise a weekend and I am actually glad it is quite soon but I am not sure how I am going to handle not sleeping with Christian at night. But I guess as long as he has phone reception we can talk and Skype at night.

 **Christian's POV**

"Ray, how does Friday October 5th until Monday 8th sound? The Monday is a public holiday and we could leave for Lake Cushman at 4pm on the Friday afternoon."

"Count me in Christian. I will make sure I tell Belinda when I call her tonight."

Now I need to let Dad and Elliot know about the weekend away at Lake Cushman. Hopefully they will both join us. Elliot and I will also be able to go hiking as there are many hiking trails.

When Ray calls it a night I head to our bedroom where Ana is already curled up in bed reading a book. She looks so peaceful and I can't help but stare at her beautiful bump that is slowly expanding to accommodate Theodore.

"See something you like Mr Grey?"

"Of course I see something I like and it is my beautiful wife and her beautiful baby bump."

As I walk towards the bed she sits up and puts the book on the night stand. She positions a few pillows against the bed head before leaning into them. If she is making herself comfortable it means she is ready to talk about what happened today. I quickly change into some sweat pants and join her on the bed.

 **Ana's POV**

Once Christian joins me I take a deep breath and begin.

"Christian, Bob asked why I hated my mother so much so I told him about what she did when I was 14. Of course she fed him lies about why she didn't see me, she actually blamed Ray. Bob also told me that he had been giving her money to help pay for my college fees but I never received any of it and he was shocked when I told him that she would ring asking me for money. When he asked about her visiting me while I was in hospital I told him the truth and even told him that Taylor could confirm it. That really pushed his buttons. Finally he asked about her trip to see me for my birthday and to introduce his daughter. He was not happy when I told him that she didn't have the baby but when Taylor confirmed that he put her on the flight back to Savannah that she didn't have a baby with her he was completely shocked. Hell I would be too if I didn't know where my child was or who was looking after it."

"That would have been a lot for him to take in Ana. Then there is the fact that your dad played him the phone conversation he had with her. When I finally spoke to him he would have been on overload and then I go and dump the fact that she had taken the money from their joint account as well as using his credit card to pay for a week of luxury. He is going to speak with the police when he returns to Savannah about her using his credit card. The only downfall is that we don't know where she is. That woman will be going down when they find her. I had Barney transfer $10,000 into his new account to help cover his trip to Seattle. What he does with the rest of it is up to him but I did tell him not to contact us again and he understood."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish. Darn shame that I don't know where she is otherwise she too could have ended up in a dumpster like Krystal's father did."

We both start laughing remembering about the night of Krystal & Elliot's wedding.

Both of us get up and strip off before getting back into bed. I snuggle into Christian and tell him goodnight. He says goodnight to me and Teddy and that is the last thing I remember.


	136. Chapter 136

**Wednesday**

 **Christian's POV**

Luke leaves early to drive Ray to Escala to meet Charlie Tango. Then he is going to meet us at SIP. Once Ana is ready and we have had breakfast Taylor drives us to SIP. On the way I can see that something is still bothering Ana.

"Cupcake, what is wrong?"

"Christian, I am not sure how I am going to handle you being away for that long when you and daddy go on your fishing weekend."

"Oh Ana, you aren't the only one worried about that. I am not sure how I will cope not sleeping beside you. When I go to book the cabin I will make sure that there is phone reception. I will take the portable internet that I used when we went to visit your dad in Montesano and we stayed in the motel. It will work as long as there is phone reception. That way you will be able to talk to me or we can use Skype."

My arm is around Ana holding her against me. I think I might need to organise a girls day while I am away. No doubt Mia and Krystal will jump at the chance. Maybe a day at the spa and Ana can use her vouchers that I got her for Christmas.

When we arrive at SIP I don't want to let her go but I know that I have to. Luke is already waiting at the entrance. I kiss her passionately and hold her. Then I get out of the car and I help her out of the car before walking her to Luke. Gently I kiss her and tell her if she needs me then call me. She is holding onto my hand and is in no hurry to let it go. Finally she does and goes inside.

 **Ana's POV**

For some reason this morning it is hard saying goodbye to Christian. Maybe yesterday shook me a little more than I thought. I really need to push that aside so I can focus on my work. Today I am going to talk with Steph and make sure she is ready to take on the Head of SIP role. If she backs out then I will start looking into finding someone who can fill the position while I am on maternity leave.

I call Steph into my office so that I can make sure she wants to run SIP while I am on Maternity leave. Since Luke knows that I am the owner of SIP he stays in the room with us. For some strange reason today I need to know that Luke is right there if I need him.

"Steph I need to explain how my maternity leave will work. For the first 3 months I will not be coming to SIP at all but I will be available via phone or email if you really need me. You will be responsible for everything during those first 3 months but I will call you twice a week to check on everything. After 3 months I will work 1 half day per week at SIP and then I would work from home for a certain amount of hours per week. Basically all I will be doing while working from home is the author contracts and the e-Book side of things. I will need phone/ video conference meetings to be scheduled during Baby's sleep times. My priority will always be my little man. Then when he is 6 months old I would work 2 half days at SIP and the rest of the time I would work from home. When he is 6 months I will take back most of my responsibilities as Head of SIP but just do them from home. Steph you will still attend the author meetings and I will join via phone or video conference when I deem it necessary. I will continue to work my work hours around this little ones routine." I say rubbing my belly.

"Ana, you are the boss and whatever you decide is no one else's business."

"Now that you know what my plans are and you have learnt the basics do you still want to fill my position while I am on maternity leave? Don't be afraid to say no if you aren't ready to take it on."

"Ana I am actually enjoying it and would love to fill in for you. But be warned I may call or email you if I get stuck with something."

"That is fine Steph. You can always liaise with Carrick Grey regarding the author contracts if I am not available. He will also need to check them over before they are presented to the author's."

"Mr Grey is lovely and I don't have any issues working with him."

That is a relief. Now all I have to do is start showing her the e-Books system and go through the author contracts and the guidelines for those contracts. At least now I know I don't have to worry about trying to find someone to fill my role while I am on leave.

 **Carla's POV – Nashville Tennessee**

It has been a week since we escaped from New York and away from the person who was following us. So today I am going to the bank and start withdrawing the money and putting it into Nathan and my joint account. Our joint account has the $350,000 in it. $10,000 was meant to help Ana pay for her college. As far as Bob is concerned I gave Ana that money. The remaining $340,000 we won on a lotto ticket that we purchased after Nathan's divorce was finalised. By the time I drain the Carla Roads back account we will have $375,000 in the bank.

Since our little girl is restless I leave her with Nathan while I go to the bank to withdraw the first $5,000. Once I am at the bank I fill out the withdrawal form and wait in line.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you this afternoon?"

"I would like to make a withdrawal. Here is my withdrawal form."

I hand her the form and she starts tapping away on her keyboard. She is taking a rather long time to process the withdrawal.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, you can't withdraw the amount you are requesting as there isn't that much in the account."

"Bull shit. I am the only one with access to this account and I know how much is in the account and I want to withdraw $5,000 from the account."

She calls her manager over and I am taken to a separate room. Now I have to deal with the manager. I explain that all I want to do is withdraw my money that I know is in my account.

"Ms Roads I can assure you that there is not that amount of money in that account."

"Bull Fucking shit there is enough money in that account for me to withdraw that $5,000."

The manager turns the computer screen to face me and points to the current balance of my Carla Roads bank account. I am in complete shock when I see that the current balance is $5.00. How the fuck is that possible?

"There must be some kind of error as I have not made any withdrawals from this account so how could it only have $5 in it."

"Ms Roads the money was transferred out of the account last Wednesday afternoon."

"There has to be a mistake. I was nowhere near a fucking bank last Wednesday afternoon. So if I wasn't near a bank how the fuck did MY money disappear from MY bank account." I am getting so fucking pissed off. If this bitch doesn't give me some straight answers soon I might just slap that stupid look off her face.

"It was transferred out of the account using internet banking Ms Roads and with internet banking there are no mistakes since you need to login and use your password to be able to access your bank account. You can see here you logged in and transferred the money. So unless you gave someone your password it was you who removed the money."

"Of course I didn't give someone my fucking password. Do you really think I would be that fucking stupid? Can you track where the money went to? Because I am telling you that it wasn't me."

Unfortunately they are unable to trace where the money went to. FUCK I am so pissed off. Who fucking drained my bank account? I leave the bank and head back to Nathan. He is sitting on the edge of the bed in our motel room.

"Nathan the $25,000 is fucking gone."

"What do you mean gone Carla?"

"Someone got into my online banking account last Wednesday afternoon and transferred the money out of the account and left $5 in the account. The bank was unable to trace where it went to but since it was transferred using my online banking account they won't do anything about it even though I told them that it wasn't me who made that transfer."

"We were fucking driving between Florida and here last Wednesday afternoon and you didn't have internet access until we booked into this motel." I can see him thinking and then a smile appears across his face before he continues. "There is another way to get $25,000 but it will mean a trip to the bank that your joint account with Bob is with. Since it is a joint account you won't have any issues withdrawing the money from that account."

I straddle him and kiss him deeply before pushing him onto the bed. He is about to get laid for reminding me about my joint account with Bob. We are interrupted an hour later when our daughter wakes up. But we are well and truly fucked. I can't get enough of his dick. If we aren't careful I am going to end up pregnant again.

Once she is fed we head off to the other bank to withdraw the $25,000 from my account with Bob. I fill out the withdrawal form and take it to the teller. She tells me I can't withdraw that amount of money from that account. When I question the bank teller she tells me the account only has $5 in it. FUCK, Bob has drained the account. Now I am really pissed off. We leave the bank.

"Nathan, since Bob has drained our joint account and we were followed from Savannah to New York I think it would be best to leave Nashville just in case whoever was following us then realises I just tried to access that account and that I did it here in Nashville."

"I agree Carla we need to leave Nashville in the next few hours. Do you have any preference to where we go next?"

"How about we head towards Chicago, I have always wanted to go there."

Now that it is decided that we are going to Chicago we pack our belongings into the car Nathan Savage purchased in Orlando, Florida. Then we finalise our motel bill and leave. As a fuck you message to Bob I ring a book a room in Atlanta, Georgia in the name of Mr Bob and Mrs Carla Adams and use his credit card to pay for the room. If someone is tracking us through his accounts or credit card then they will be heading in the wrong direction.

Nathan Savage, Carla Savage and our little girl leave Nashville leaving behind Carla Adams, Carla Roads, Nathan Long and Nathan Geary.

 **Christian's POV**

The cabin Andrea spoke about is available next weekend like we want it. There is phone service so I will be able to keep in contact with Ana. Once it is booked and paid for I call Dad and Elliot and tell them about it. Dad will speak to Mom tonight and so Elliot will talk to Krystal. Either way Ray, Sawyer and I will be going on our fishing trip next weekend.

Shit Ana is due for her 28 week scan on the Monday that we are at Lake Cushman. Then I remember that Dr Greene has booked it in for the Tuesday morning (October 9th) because Monday is a public holiday. Actually when did I book the photographer? When I check I see that I booked her for the 5pm Tuesday October 9th. It only seems like yesterday that Ana and I found out she was pregnant.

Someone knocks on my office door when I tell them to enter Welch and Barney walk into my office grinning like Cheshire cats. Obviously they have some news for me.

"Spit it out you 2."

"Carla Roads tried to access her bank account today. Also Carla Adams tried to withdraw money from her joint account with Bob Adams. But she really fucked up when she used Bob's credit card to book a motel in Atlanta."

"Thank you. Now I don't want to know anything more about that woman. Both of you are to stop monitoring the accounts as she now knows that the money has gone. Leave it up to the police. I will call Bob and make sure he has been to the police to report her illegal use of his credit card and that way they will be tracking all transactions and that transaction should set off alarm bells and they can deal with it."

Once they leave I actually call Ray and tell him what is happening. He tells me that Bob has already called him and confirmed that he went to the police and notified them of her using his credit card when she is not authorised to do so. Apparently the police are taking it rather seriously and have asked Bob to go through the last 3 years of credit card statements and mark any suspect transactions. I can understand the last 2 years because of the affair but obviously they think she has been doing this for a long time.

Would she really be stupid enough to use Bob's credit card after realising that he had drained their joint bank account? Or is she trying to throw Bob off her trail. Either way it is not my problem unless she tries to contact Ana.

When I arrive home Ana tells me that she doesn't want to hear anything else about that woman so I don't bother telling her about what happened today.

 **Thursday**

 **Ana's POV**

Krystal calls me and asks if I am at home. When I say I am she tells me she will be here shortly. What the hell is going on with Krystal? She knows that I work from home and that I just can't drop everything because she is dropping in. I am making my way downstairs when Gail lets Krystal in. She is a complete mess. I don't even know how she managed to drive here. We head into the lounge room and take a seat.

"Krystal what the hell is going on? You look like a complete wreck."

"Ana, I ... I'm pregnant." She manages to get out before bursting into tears.

I thought she was on the pill and that they were going to talk about children again after Christmas. How could she be pregnant?

"Krystal, are you sure? Have you spoken to Elliot?"

"Ana I did a home test and it was positive so I went to the doctors just before and they have confirmed it with another urine test. I am afraid to tell Elliot as we agreed that we wouldn't discuss having a baby until after Christmas."

"Obvious question, how did you get pregnant while you were on the pill?"

'Do you remember the big fight you and I had back in July?" I nod yes and she continues. "Well Elliot and I didn't speak for a few days and I wasn't thinking straight and I forgot to take my birth control pills. When Elliot and I finally spoke I had already missed 3 pills. What slipped my mind was the fact that we should have used some other form of contraception for at least 7 days after I started taking them again. Well we had lots of makeup sex and since I missed those few pills I have ended up pregnant."

Oh shit. We all make mistakes but I am really happy for them both. Elliot is going to be thrilled.

"You need to tell Elliot. Sure he will be shocked but you know how much he wants a baby with you. Have you had a scan yet?"

"No I haven't had a scan my appointment is actually tomorrow afternoon.

Before Krystal leaves she tells me that she is going to tell Elliot tonight. She actually thanks me for letting her get it off her chest without judging her. No doubt Elliot will call Christian tonight after Krystal tells him.

Oh wow that was a shock to the system. How the hell am I suppose to concentrate after Krystal telling me that she is pregnant. I head up to my study and disconnect my remote access and shut down the laptop. Christian will be finishing work shortly so I get comfortable in the lounge room and wait for him to get home. I must have dozed off because the next thing I know Christian is kissing me gently and telling me to wake up as we are getting visitors. Who the hell is coming over?

"Christian who is coming over?"

"Elliot messaged and said that they were leaving there place and would be here soon."

"What time is it Christian?"

"It is just after 6pm Ana. You looked so peaceful so I let you sleep as long as possible."

I wonder if Elliot sent a text message so that Christian wouldn't notice any emotion in his voice. My guess is that they are on their way here to tell us about the pregnancy. Only time will tell. Christian leads me to the breakfast bar and Gail serves us our dinner before she says goodnight and leaves. Obviously Christian has given her the rest of the night off. We return back to the lounge room after dinner and not long after Elliot and Krystal arrive. One look at Elliot and I know that she has told him, he looks like the cat that ate the canary. Krystal tries not to look at me and I know that she hasn't told Elliot that I know so I am going to act surprised when Elliot spills the beans.

 **Elliot's POV**

Krystal is sitting in the lounge room when I get home. There is something wrong I can see it written all over her face. I sit beside her and ask what happened.

"Elliot, there is something I need to tell you and I am not sure how you are going to react."

"Krystal you are scaring me a little. Please just tell me."

"Elliot, I am pregnant."

"Did you just tell me you are pregnant? How did that happen? Are you sure?" My head is spinning.

"Yes I did just tell you I am pregnant and the Doctor confirmed it. Do you remember when I had that big fight with Ana and we didn't speak for a few days. Well I also forgot to take my birth control pills. When you miss a certain number of them you should use alternative contraception methods and it completely slipped my mind and with all the makeup sex we had, your swimmers succeeded and we are now going to have a baby."

I move towards her and hold her in my arms and kiss her with everything I have.

"You have made me very happy Krystal. I know that we didn't plan to have a baby right now but I really do hope you are happy about being pregnant."

"Actually Elliot the minute the Doctor confirmed that I am pregnant I was so happy but I was also scared to tell you. I was scared because it is my fault that I am pregnant. It is my fault because I forgot to take my birth control pills and then forgot about using extra contraception methods for at least 7 days."

"Krystal, I love you and you should never be scared to tell me anything. You are not the only person to blame for this pregnancy. If I hadn't been such an arsehole about wanting a baby then you and Ana wouldn't have had the fight which led to us not talking for those few days. You would have remembered to take your pills. But I will admit that the makeup sex was mind blowing."

Both of us have the biggest grins on our faces. Obviously we are both thinking about the makeup sex.

"Elliot I have my first scan tomorrow at 4pm. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will come with you. There is nothing more fucking important than seeing our baby Krystal."

"Would you mind if we shared this news with Christian and Ana?"

"I thought you would want to share this with Christian. Go ahead and tell them we will be over shortly."

I know if I call Christian he will pick up the excitement in my voice so I send him a text message.

*Krystal and I are about to leave our place. We will be there shortly, we need to talk. Elliot*

The whole drive to the sound I can't help but smile. I am going to be a father. My wife is pregnant. Now I am on my way to my brother's house to share the news with him and Ana. When we arrive Christian answers the door and leads us into the lounge room where Ana is sitting down. I see Ana's bump and all I can think about is what Krystal's bump will look like.

"Krystal and I are having a baby." I blurt out. The look on Christian's face is utter shock. Ana's face isn't much better.

"Did you just say Krystal and you are having a baby? Elliot?" Christian asks.

"Yes. Krystal told me when I got home from work and I wanted to share the news with you both straight away."

"Congratulations." They both say together.

"Ana apparently I have you to thank for this pregnancy." She looks totally confused and so does Christian. So I explain without going into too much detail. "If you and Krystal didn't have that massive fight then we wouldn't be standing here telling you that she is pregnant. I won't get into the nitty gritty of it but thank you Ana. You have made us both very happy."

"When is Krystal's first scan?" Christian asks.

"It is tomorrow and I am going with Krystal. Nothing is going to stop me from seeing our baby for the first time."

Krystal and Ana head into the kitchen leaving Christian and I to talk. Christian tells me about how he was when they had their first scan and listening to him talk about it is making me more excited. I don't think I will be getting much sleep tonight.

 **Ana's POV**

In the kitchen Krystal thanks me for not letting on that I already knew about the pregnancy. But I am certain that Christian picked up on the fact that I already knew.


	137. Chapter 137

**Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

Everything is sorted regarding the fishing trip. Belinda is coming to stay with Ana. Krystal is going to stay with Mom, since Mia is going to New York next Friday morning. It will be good for mom and Krystal to spend time together, especially now that Krystal is pregnant. Elliot and Krystal have their first scan today but I am not sure when they are going to tell the rest of the family. I have a sneaking suspicion that Ana already knew that Krystal was pregnant. Mom is going to be so happy when they tell her.

My meeting with the department heads is utter bullshit. There are a few reports that are incomplete and the department head tries to blame everyone else. I ask them to stay behind after the meeting. They will be warned never to come to a meeting unprepared again. I don't give a fuck how long they have to stay behind after hours they need to come to meetings prepared.

 **Ana's POV**

I am a little excited today knowing that Elliot and Krystal are having their first baby scan today. In a way I am rather pleased about Krystal being pregnant now. Teddy will have a playmate growing up. No doubt they will be close. There will be about 5 or 6 months between our little ones.

Christian has organised for Barney to install the e-Books software onto the computer that Steph will use while I am on leave. The computer will be set up on Luke's desk before I go on maternity leave. But until then I will show Steph how to use the software on my laptop. That way I can start showing her how to create the e-Book codes and what happens to prepare for an e-Book release. Actually I am not sure that is a good idea setting the computer up on Luke's desk. But I really do need Steph to be working from my office and having Mrs Low working from Steph's office. Actually there is an empty office beside Steph's office. Could we move Mrs Low to that office permanently? That way she will be working in close proximity to me and Steph while she is learning the ropes as Acting Editor and working as Editor's Assistant. Before I leave SIP for the day I check out the office and decide that Mrs Low will be moved into the new office next week.

On the way home Krystal sends me a message.

*Dinner at our house tomorrow night. Krystal*

*We will be there. I am guessing all of the Grey's will be there including Grandfather and Grandma T. Ana*

*Yes they will be. Elliot and I are too excited and won't be able to hide it. Hell you saw what Elliot was like last night. Today he is worse especially since the ultrasound. Krystal*

I can't help but laugh. Poor Krystal is going to have her hands full with Elliot. Actually I wonder what made Krystal do the home pregnancy test. Was it the lack of period or has she had other pregnancy symptoms?

 **Christian's POV**

Elliot messaged me on the way home asking us to join them for dinner tomorrow night. I am guessing it is going to be a family affair to announce the pregnancy. Speaking of announcing the pregnancy I think I need to speak to my wife about her reaction to the news last night. I am certain that she already knew.

After dinner we are snuggled up on the lounge. Ana is leaning against me and my hands ore on her bump.

"Ana, did you already know that Krystal was pregnant before Elliot told us last night?"

"Yes I did Christian. Krystal came to see me yesterday afternoon and she was crying. That is when she told me that she was pregnant and that her Doctor had confirmed it just before she came to see me. When she told me I told her that she needed to tell Elliot. She was scared though that he would react badly especially since they compromised and decided together to wait until after Christmas to discuss having a baby again. I reminded her that Elliot loves her and that she needed to be honest with him. Obviously she took my advice and well you can see how he reacted to the news."

"You are truly an amazing friend to Krystal. Thank you for talking with her and reminding her that she needed to be honest with Elliot. Our little Teddy is going to have a cousin close to his age that he can play with."

"Yes he is. I hope in a way that Elliot and Krystal are having a girl that way Teddy can look after her when they are at school. If they have a little boy then we are all in trouble."

We both start laughing. It is true if Elliot and Krystal have a little boy then there is going to be mischief galore while they are growing up. Hell I remember some of the things that we got into growing up. No doubt mom hasn't forgotten what horrors we were. Actually I hope they do have a boy so that I can teach him to do naughty things to give Elliot a taste of his own medicine.

 **Saturday**

Ana is still sleeping because it is raining outside so there isn't much light filtering into our room. I am sitting out on our balcony facing out room so I can watch her sleep. We haven't had the need to open up the balcony yet. More than likely the doors will remain closed until after Teddy is born and it is summer. There will be a beautiful breeze that will flow along the balcony and that is why I insisted on the doors instead of the floor to ceiling glass. If Ana wants to she can open the doors in the nursery, which open onto the enclosed balcony, and work on the balcony. Finally I notice Ana starting to stir so I go join her on the bed.

"Hello beautiful. Have you finally decided to wake up?"

"Hello. What time is it Christian?"

"Would you believe that it is already 10:30am."

"Shit why did you let me sleep so long?"

"You looked so peaceful and obviously you needed the sleep so I let you sleep. I know you are worried about the things we were going to do today but I have done a heap of the research already and narrowed it down to a few choices."

"Thank you. I wasn't looking forward to spending hours in front of the computer looking at nursery furniture. But before we look at that, you need to eat so let's head downstairs for some breakfast."

Later we are heading to Elliot and Krystal's for dinner. Ana and I are actually heading over early as Ana wants to help Krystal. I remember how tired Ana was before she found out about Teddy.

After breakfast we sit in the sun room and look at the baby websites I found. We are hoping to buy everything that we want from the same company. Ana falls in love with a particular design and thankfully they have the cot, bassinet and change table all in English Oak. So we decide on the Boori Grande sleigh royale cot, Boori sleigh bassinet and the Boori sleigh change table. They also have the Boori mattress. While we are on that website we find the car seat that we want. We decide on the Maxi Cosi Mico AP infant carrier and we will order 2 extra bases so that they can be put in each of the vehicles. Out of the bigger items the only thing we can't decide on is the stroller/pushchair. While we are on the website we look at everything else they have and there are a few other things that we will order when we decide on the stroller. I can't believe we got all that done today.

 **Ana's POV**

I really fell in love with the Sleigh design. There were other items that we found on that website that I hadn't even thought of. We set up an account and put the items that we wanted into the cart and they should still be there next time we login to the site. I am going to do a bit more research on the stroller/pushchair before I make my final decision. It may be a case of ordering it from a different website but I will not settle for something that I am not completely comfortable with.

We have a late lunch out on the patio before heading upstairs to get ready to head to Elliot and Krystal's. I opt for comfort and wear one of my maxi dresses and a pair of sandals. Also I grab one of my light jackets in case it is cold when we come home. Shit, I don't think I have ever been to Elliot and Krystal's.

Taylor drives us as Luke has the weekend off to spend some time with Steph. Luke's time off will be limited during the later stages of my pregnancy. Dr Greene warned that I will have more frequent appointments towards the end of my pregnancy. Also Christian will want Luke on duty at all times when he isn't home just in case something happens. Actually I wonder if towards the end Christian will have Taylor with me and Luke with him.

Wow it is a beautiful. Who would have thought that Elliot would own a place like this? When inside Krystal gives me the grand tour of downstairs. It has a similar feel as Escala but it is decorated in more earthy tones and you can tell Krystal has added a few touches here and there. Krystal has gone all out tonight and the dining room is already set for dinner with fine china. Never thought Elliot would have fine china. The cutlery and glasses have been placed on the table already the only thing left to add is the serving dishes when dinner is ready. In the lounge room there is a large bouquet of flowers on the coffee table. I am still in taking everything in when we get to the kitchen. Krystal has numerous pots and pans on the stove while there is also something cooking in the oven. Whatever it is smells divine.

"Krystal, please tell me what you would like me to do and don't you dare tell me that there is nothing to be done."

"Actually Ana are you able to peel and cut up the potatoes in the sink to make potato salad. We are having lasagne and salad for dinner tonight. For desert I am going to make chocolate self saucing pudding with either custard or cream."

I can't help but laugh when Teddy reacts to the word chocolate. Krystal is looking at me funny. I grab her hand and put it on my belly and say the word chocolate again and Teddy reacts. We are both laughing when Elliot and Christian take a seat at the breakfast bar. The moment Christian see's Krystal's hand on my belly he knows exactly why we are laughing. I walk over and stand next to Christian and take Elliot's hand and place it on my belly.

"Christian, Krystal is making chocolate pudding for dessert." Teddy moves and Elliot's face lights up.

"Is that my nephew moving?"

"Yes Elliot that is your nephew reacting to the word chocolate. He has been reacting to that word a lot lately."

I go back around the bench and continue cutting up the potatoes. Once Krystal and I have finished preparing the salads I sit down and watch Krystal make dessert. Elliot and Christian disappeared to the games room.

 **Christian's POV**

Our little man is still reacting to the word chocolate. I think he might end up with a sweet tooth like his mother. Ana is a sucker for chocolate cake. Elliot and I leave Krystal and Ana in the kitchen and go play a few games of pool. Of course I beat Elliot and I even gave him a 3 ball advantage. He really needs to learn how to play.

Finally mom, dad, Mia and our grandparents arrive. Mom offers to help Krystal but she tells her to relax and that everything is under control. I notice a slight change in Krystal's demeanour towards Ana now that my mother is here. What is that all about? We leave mom, Mia, Ana and grandmother in the lounge room while Elliot, Dad, Grandfather and I head out onto the back patio area. Fuck Elliot is nervous but thankfully dad and grandfather don't notice.

Ana comes out and tells us dinner is about to be served. Dad and Grandfather go inside and I hold Elliot back for a moment.

"Elliot, don't be nervous. Everyone is going to be happy for you both. No doubt mom will cry, Mia will scream and Grandmother's brain to mouth filter will fail and make us all laugh."

"Christian you are right. I am a little worried about what may come out of Grandmother's mouth though."

"Elliot, don't worry about what might happen. You and Krystal have some exciting news to share so focus on that."

He thanks me and we head inside. I see Ana looking at me so as I go to sit down I whisper to her nerves and she understands.

 **Elliot's POV**

We have just got through our main meal and we all head into the lounge room. Krystal asks if anyone needs a refill while she is in the kitchen checking on dessert. The only person who needs a drink is grandmother. She asks for a cup of tea. When Krystal returns she stands beside me and I clear my throat. Thank goodness Grandmother puts her cup of tea on the coffee table.

"Krystal and I have some news to share with you all and that is why we asked you to have dinner with us tonight. The news is unexpected but we are both excited. On Thursday Krystal found out that she is pregnant and we are having a baby."

As Christian predicted Mia squeals and mom starts crying. Thankfully Ana and Christian act surprised. Grandmother is smiling at Krystal and I and I know she is going to say something.

"Obviously my 2 grandsons have mighty fine swimmers. Didn't take them long to get their wife's pregnant." Grandma says.

My mother is embarrassed at what Grandmother just said but Ana and Krystal start laughing.

 **Grace's POV**

Who would have thought that both my daughter-in-laws would be pregnant at the same time? I know that Elliot and Krystal had agreed to wait so I wonder what happened. They both look so happy about the news. All I ask for is them to be happy. I wonder how far along Krystal is but I will ask her that in private and wont pressure her to tell me. My sole focus right now is Krystal and her baby. Krystal heads into the kitchen to take dessert out of the oven and I follow her. I wait until after she takes the dessert out of the oven before I talk to her about next weekend.

"Krystal, since Elliot and Carrick are going fishing with Christian and Ray next weekend and you and I will be alone, would you like to come and stay with me at Bellevue while they are away? Mia is going to New York to visit Greg and I really do hate staying on my own. We can go shopping or have a day at the spa. We don't actually get much one on one time so next weekend will be good for the both of us."

"Grace, that sounds perfect. I will admit that I hate staying on my own as well."

"Maybe we could ask Ana to join us for a day at the spa."

"Ana won't be at home on her own she will have Gail with her and no doubt Belinda will come with Ray. So let's keep it as just us 2 for the whole time Carrick and Elliot are away."

Krystal is right Ana more than likely will have Belinda staying with her and if not Gail is always there but I still feel a little uncomfortable about not asking Ana. She should be given the option to say no. But I can also see that Krystal is rather excited about spending the complete weekend with me. Krystal and I have hardly spent any time alone so it will be good to have one on one time with her. It is settled that Krystal will come to Bellevue on Friday afternoon when Elliot comes to collect Carrick. Krystal and I plate up dessert and head back to the lounge room.

 **Ana's POV**

I need a pee and head to the bathroom. On the way back from the bathroom I head towards the kitchen because I want a drink but stop dead in my tracks when I hear Grace and Krystal talking.

"Krystal, since Elliot and Carrick are going fishing with Christian and Ray next weekend and you and I will be alone, would you like to come and stay with me at Bellevue while they are away? Mia is going to New York to visit Greg and I really do hate staying on my own. We can go shopping or have a day at the spa. We don't actually get much one on one time so next weekend will be good for the both of us."

"Grace, that sounds perfect. I will admit that I hate staying on my own as well."

"Maybe we could ask Ana to join us for some of the time."

"Ana won't be at home on her own she will have Gail with her and no doubt Belinda will come with Ray. So let's keep it as just us 2 for the whole time Carrick and Elliot are away."

I am completely speechless and don't bother about getting that drink that I was going to get. Instead I head back to the lounge room and sit beside Christian. While I wait for them to bring out dessert I think back to what was just said. I really thought Krystal had gotten over the jealousy shit but obviously not and as for Grace I am not sure why she didn't say something when Krystal said that I would at least have Gail with me.

When Krystal and Grace returned from the kitchen, Krystal has the biggest smile on her face. Obviously she is rather happy about the arrangements that they just made for next weekend. After eating my chocolate pudding I need some fresh air so I excuse myself and go and sit on the deck chair on the patio. While sitting outside I can hear everyone else inside laughing. The tears start to trickle down my cheeks but soon turn into streams. For some strange reason I feel like I am intruding on a rather private time between Elliot and Krystal and the Grey's. That is partly the reason why I came outside and the other part of the reason was because of the way Krystal dismissed me when talking with Grace. Just because I have Gail at the house doesn't mean that she is in the house 24/7. Gail and Taylor have their own cottage.

I have no idea how long I have been outside but I feel a blanket being draped over my shoulders. Looking up I see Christian standing beside me with a concerned look on his face.

"Ana what is wrong? You have been crying."

"Christian for some reason when we were all sitting in the lounge room after the announcement I felt like I was an outsider who was intruding on a private time for your family. I needed time to think as well as some fresh air and that is why I came out here. Don't get me wrong I am so happy for Elliot and Krystal but something shifted after they made the announcement."

I don't dare tell him about the conversation I overheard between Grace and Krystal. He would be rather pissed off with Krystal and that would affect the fishing weekend.

"Oh Ana, you are not an outsider, you are my beautiful pregnant wife and I love you."

 **Christian's POV**

Ana's comment about feeling like an outsider shocked me a little. But when we walked back inside I actually understood what Ana meant. We walked back in Mia and Grandma aren't in the room but Mom and Krystal are and they don't speak to Ana or even look at her when we come back into the lounge room. She goes and sits on the lounge, on the far side of the room, by herself while I went and speak to Elliot. When Grandmother comes back to the lounge room she goes over to Ana and starts talking with her. I can see the look of concern on Grandmother's face. Obviously Grandmother realises there is something not right with Ana. I tell Elliot that I am going to take Ana home as she isn't feeling 100%.

"Ana and I are heading home. She is feeling a little off."

Mom and Krystal look at us and say bye and then continue their conversation. Grandmother stands and gives us both a hug. I am not even going to bother about going to find Mia, I will apologise to her tomorrow.

"Christian, you make sure you look after Ana and your precious little boy. Ana, please don't let it bring you down. You know where to find me if you want to have a chat."

She hugs Grandmother tightly and tells her thank you. I wonder what that was about.

 **Ana's POV**

Grandma T is the only person who acknowledged that I had even returned to the lounge room.

"Ana dear, what is wrong? I can see you have been crying."

"It is nothing."

"Bull shit Ana. If it was nothing then you wouldn't have been sitting outside for the last 30 minutes crying."

Was I really outside that long? No wonder Christian came to check on me.

"Grandma T after Elliot and Krystal made their announcement I felt like an outsider who shouldn't be here at this private time. It was like I didn't exist."

Since Grandma T is not very fond of Krystal to begin with I don't tell her about the conversation that I heard in the kitchen. Just when I think everything has been sorted out between Krystal and I, something else happens and it sets us back 3 paces. Maybe it is time to start distancing myself from her further. It is time to start saying NO. I don't need any extra stress during the remainder of my pregnancy.

"Oh Ana, you are not an outsider, you are Christian's wife and the mother to my first Great-Grandchild. You deserve to be here as much as the rest of us. To be honest with you I seen the way they ignored you when you returned and I understand why you feel the way you do. Your pregnancy hormones aren't helping the situation either."

Christian returns and he announces that he is taking me home. Grandma T is the only female who really takes notice. She stands and hugs us both.

"Christian, you make sure you look after Ana and your precious little boy. Ana, please don't let it bring you down. You know where to find me if you want to have a chat."

I hug her tightly and thank her. In the car I rest my head on Christian's shoulder and he gently rubs my belly. I don't remember much but when I wake up I am in our bed at home.


	138. Chapter 138

**Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

Last night I was shocked at the behaviour of my mother and Krystal. It was like a switch had been flicked and Ana was on the outer. Grandmother was the only one who showed any kind of concern when Ana returned. Maybe the fishing trip with Ray isn't such a good idea. Actually no it is something we have wanted to do for a while. I will make sure Ana and Belinda have a fantastic time without including mom or Krystal. Ana could take Belinda to the baby stores and look at the stroller/pushchairs before we order it online. I will ring a few baby stores tomorrow and book a time for Ana and Belinda to visit after hours to look at the baby items.

Actually if I think about it Krystal acts differently towards Ana when my parents are around. It is like she is trying to prove that she is better than Ana. If that is the way she wants to be then so be it. Ana is pure and what you see is what you get. Yes she has a feisty side but doesn't change the way she acts when certain people are around.

Last night must have really drained Ana because it is already 9am and she hasn't woken up yet. If she doesn't wake up soon I am going to have to wake her up so she can have breakfast. Also I have something special planned for lunch. Of course I have the help of Gail and Taylor.

I hear Ana starting to stir and I kiss the top of her head. She moves her hand and strokes the side of my face.

"Morning gorgeous, have you been awake long?"

"Morning Cupcake, I have been awake for a little while but I have been lying here watching you sleep."

"What do you have planned for today?"

"I thought we could have a picnic lunch in the meadow with Gail and Taylor."

"We haven't done that for a little while."

Ana is right it has been awhile since we had a picnic in the meadow. What I failed to tell Ana is there is one other person joining us for this picnic. My phone starts ringing and when I look at the screen I can see it is my Grandma.

"Hello grandma. Is there something wrong?"

"Hello Christian. Nothing is wrong I just wanted to check on Ana and see if she is feeling any better this morning."

I put the phone on speaker phone and tell Grandma that I have done it so she can now speak to the both of us.

"Ana are you feeling better this morning? Christian said you weren't feeling well and that is why you left but I know that part of the reason why you left was because you felt like an outsider."

"Grandma T I am feeling a little better. Thank you for your concern last night and thank you for your kind words."

"You're welcome Ana. Now Christian there is something I want to ask you as well."

I am a little nervous. What does Grandma want to ask me? I am relieved when she asks if I want an extra fishing buddy next weekend. Shit I never thought about my grandfather. Of course he should come. I tell her that I will pick him up just after 3pm on Friday.

 **Ana's POV**

"Ana, would you mind if I come and spent some time with you while Theo is fishing with Christian?"

"Grandma T I would like that as long as you don't mind Belinda being here as well. She is staying with me for the weekend."

"That is fine Ana. Belinda is lovely we got on rather well at your baby shower/ birthday dinner. Let me know which day suits you the best and I am sure Christian can make plans for us to be pampered."

After hanging up from Grandma T we head downstairs for breakfast. Since it is only us today I am wearing one of Christian's shirts with absolutely nothing underneath while Christian is in a pair of boxer briefs. When I go to the fridge I notice that there is already salads made for our picnic. Obviously Gail has been here this morning. Breakfast consists of pancakes and bacon. Christian helps me clean up the breakfast dishes before I cut up some fruit to take on our picnic. While I am cutting up the fruit Christian goes into the lounge room.

Christian is looking on the tablet when I enter. Is he expecting some kind of article or something because he rarely uses the tablet. We rarely sit in the sun room so I wander into the sun room and sit on the ottoman that is in the room, making sure I am facing the lounge room.

"Mr Grey."

He looks up and I spread my legs and start touching myself. I can see his eyes are about to pop out of his head.

"Can you please come and help me. I seem to have a major problem and you are the only one who can fix it." I say giggling.

Christian's boxer briefs are already gone by the time he makes it into the sun room. While he walks towards me I continue to run my fingers through my folds and he starts stroking himself. Fuck this is hot, watching Christian stroking himself because he is watching me touch myself. When he reaches me he kneels between my legs and pulls me to the edge of the ottoman. His erection is pressing against my folds and my body responds instantly. I wrap my arms around him and pull him against my body and kiss him slowly at first then I slip my tongue into his mouth and our tongues start to dance. His hands are holding me as close to his body as my bump will allow while my hands are in his hair. Gently Christian lays me down on the ottoman. Once I am comfortable he enters me. My hands are rubbing my baby bump. Christian starts to move and my legs wrap around his body. Slowly he makes love to me. When we are both just about to reach our climaxes he starts tweaking my nipples. They seem to be sensitive today and the sensation pushes me over the edge and I cum around Christian's cock. This tips him over the edge and his cum spurts into me. While he is still buried deep inside me he places his hands on my bump and starts talking to Teddy.

"Theodore, we both love you so much, and we can't wait to hold you in our arms. I will admit that I am scared but what new parent isn't scared."

"Christian, I am scared to but once we hold Teddy in our arms we are going to forget about how scared we are. No doubt your mom will check in on us regularly to make sure everything is ok with Teddy."

"I think mom will want to stay with us for a few days after Teddy is born."

"Christian I am not sure how I feel about your mom staying with us. Don't get me wrong I love your mom to bits but the first few days at home I just want it to be us so that we can bond with Teddy."

"I understand what you are saying Ana and we can talk about it closer to the time. Now we really should head upstairs for a shower and get ready for our picnic."

Christian scoops me up in his arms and carries me to our bathroom. I take of Christian's shirt and hop into the shower. Of course Christian follows me into the shower. We wash each other's bodies. As I am washing Christian I position myself behind him and wrap my arms around his body and take his cock in my hand and start stroking him.

"Cupcake, we really need to get out of here and dressed so that we can go have our picnic lunch with Gail and Taylor."

"Can we continue this later?"

"Of course we can continue this later."

We get out of the shower and get dressed. I put on one of my maxi dresses and Christian puts on a pair of shorts and a shirt. Gosh he looks hot. We head back downstairs and Christian puts the food in the picnic basket. We head to the meadow and set up in the shade. Gail and Taylor aren't here just yet so we sit on the edge of the blanket and wait. I am nestled between Christian's legs when we hear Gail and Taylor coming. What I didn't expect to hear is a 3rd voice. When I turn my head I see Sophie with them. By the time she reaches me I am kneeling with my arms wide open. She cuddles me and I hug her. Gosh I have missed Sophie.

"Hello Sophie, I didn't know you were going to be here. It is a lovely surprise."

"Hello Ana, I wanted to surprise you that is why Daddy and Christian didn't tell you."

So my husband was in on this. It will also explain why Gail had already prepared the salads before we got up this morning. She knew Sophie was coming and wanted it to be done when she arrived.

"Ana, can I touch your belly?"

I take her hand and place it on my belly.

"Little man I want you to meet Sophie. She is Taylor's little girl." Teddy moves and Sophie's little eyes light up. Christian, Gail and Taylor are all smiling.

"Sophie did you feel that?" She nods her head yes. "That was my baby moving in my belly. I think he is happy to meet you. You can talk to him if you like he can hear you."

"Hello baby. I am Sophie and I am here visiting my dad and Gail. We are going to have a picnic. I know that Gail has made chocolate cake because I helped her make it."

Right on queue Teddy moves again and her eyes light up again. Christian, Gail and I start laughing while Sophie and Taylor look at us because they are not sure why we are laughing.

"Taylor, Sophie we started laughing because my baby usually moves when you mention chocolate cake." Again Teddy moves and now Sophie starts laughing.

We have a relaxing picnic lunch in the meadow. After lunch is packed away and has had a chance to settle, Christian and Taylor chase Sophie around the meadow. While Gail and I talk about how much we adore Sophie. I really do hope that this attorney that Carrick recommended to Taylor does his job properly and Taylor is awarded more visitation rights for Sophie.

"Gail I don't mean to pry but does Taylor have a court date yet for the Custody hearing?"

"Actually Ana, we finally got a court date and Taylor is going to speak with Christian about it tomorrow."

I am relieved that they actually have a date. Let's hope the date is sooner rather than later. Actually I hope this is sorted out before Christmas. Eventually a rather exhausted Sophie comes and sits with Gail and I. Taylor and Christian take the picnic baskets back inside. When they return we all relax on the blanket.

 **Monday – October 1**

 **Carla's POV**

We have been in Chicago and I have been checking the Savannah news websites daily. It appears that the police in Savannah are looking for me. That arsehole Bob went to the police about me using his credit card to book the motel in Long Island. Does he realise I booked the motel in Atlanta as well? I find an article this morning.

 _ **Police are searching for local woman wanted for fraud**_ _. – Savannah News_

 _Local resident Carla Adams is currently being investigated and the Police are asking for assistance in locating Carla Adams. The police have confirmed that they are searching for Mrs Adams to question her regarding the illegal use of a credit card. When we contacted Mr Adams regarding his wife's whereabouts he told us that he has not seen or heard from Mrs Adams for a few weeks. The last time Mr Adams see Mrs Adams and their daughter was the early hours of Friday September 14_ _th_ _. Since then no one seems to have seen her in Savannah. It is like she has dropped off the face of the earth. If anyone is able to assist the police with their investigation please call the Savannah Police Department._

FUCK, maybe we need to rethink our plans about going to Coeur d'Alene. At least they are only looking for me because I used Bob's credit card. Maybe whoever was following us didn't tell Bob that I was using the name Carla Roads. Either way I can't use Carla Adams or Carla Roads ever again.

While Nathan is still sleeping I start researching countries that we could go to. Which are close enough but far enough away. Finally Nathan stirs and I show him the article.

"Fuck Carla. It is only a matter of time before they start plastering your picture all over the media. We need to decide what we are going to do."

"That would be why I have been researching other countries that we could escape to. How does France or somewhere in Europe sound?"

"I like the sound of France or maybe even somewhere warm. But I don't want to fly too far with our little girl. Maybe we can find somewhere closer until she is at least 6 months old. The greater the distance between us and the Savannah police the better it is for us. How about we just get the hell out of America in the next week or so and once we are out of the United States then make our final decision on where we want to end up."

While our little girl is still sleeping we look at places we could go. San Jose sounds promising and we are actually able to drive all the way if we want to. We actually decide to drive the whole distance so that we will have a car when we get there. There are a few loose ends that we need to sort out but once they are done we will leave Chicago.

 **Taylor's POV**

On Friday we got the custody hearing date. They have scheduled it for Thursday next week. I didn't think it would be so soon. It means that Reynolds will have to work with Mr Grey that day because I know he will want Sawyer to remain with Ana. Especially since Gail will be with me at the hearing. I enter his office when told to enter.

"Sir, I received a letter on Friday regarding my custody hearing. It is scheduled for 10:00am Thursday October 11th. Gail and I are both required to be at the hearing. I will organise for Reynolds to cover me while I am unavailable."

"Taylor, Reynolds will not be necessary as Ana and I will be with you at the courthouse for the hearing. We will be there for moral support and to answer any questions the judge may have regarding your employment. I will bring Sawyer with me to GEH if you don't mind driving Ana to the courthouse with you and Gail."

"Sir, we will bring Ana with us and Sawyer will be with you."

I should have realised that Christian and Ana would want to be there for us at the hearing. They are behind us 110%. I think that they will both be devastated if I am not granted better visitation rights. We haven't said anything to Sophie just in case it doesn't go the way we want it to. But Gail and I are really hoping to have Sophie at least 1 full weekend a month and for some of the school holidays, which is a hell of a lot more than what I am getting at the moment. The bitch rarely allows me to see Sophie. I miss my little girl and so does Gail. Sophie adores Gail and Gail loves Sophie.

Bring on next Thursday.

 **Christian's POV**

After Taylor leaves I buzz Andrea and ask her to come into my office with my schedule for next week. When she enters I tell her to take a seat.

"Andrea what is on my schedule for next Thursday?"

"Sir at the moment you don't have any scheduled meetings or phone conferences."

"Please keep it that way. Make me unavailable all day as I will be seeing to a private matter. I will be here for an hour or so in the morning when I leave I will not be returning to the office until Friday morning."

"Yes Sir. I have just made you as unavailable for that whole day."

"Thank you Andrea. I will let Ros know so that she knows the important calls will be transferred to her."

I fire off an email to Ros telling her about next Thursday. There won't be any questions asked about Sawyer being with me as it will just look like Ana and I have swapped security for the day. While I am thinking about next Thursday I call the Mile High Club and book one of the private dining rooms for 1:30pm for lunch after the Custody hearing. For Taylor's sake I really do hope the Judge grants more visitation rights. If I have to stand up and address to the court on behalf of Taylor and Gail then I will. Not only will I be doing it as their employer but most importantly I will be doing it as their Friend.

 **Ana's POV**

Everything is a mess at SIP today. Mrs Low is in the middle of changing offices. I have a meeting with Mr White after lunch that completely slipped my mind until Steph reminded me about it. I think I should have stayed home today. When I woke up this morning I was so relaxed after last night. Christian and I finished what we started in the shower. I can't help but smile thinking about it.

My meeting with Mr White is rather productive. He has nearly finished his next manuscript and hopes to have it to me before the beginning of November. At least I will be able to start working on it before I take maternity leave. I have explained to Mr White what is happening regarding my maternity leave and he is fine with waiting. Finally I leave the office and head home.


	139. Chapter 139

**Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

When Ana and I spoke last night I got the impression that there is something is still not right and it has to do with dinner at Elliot and Krystal's on Saturday night. She has been a little weird when I mention Krystal's name. I am not going to push the issue I will let her tell me in her own time.

I can't believe this week has gone so fast. In a few hours we are heading off to Lake Cushman for our weekend of fishing. Ana has asked Grandma to come and stay with Belinda and her for the weekend. Grandma is actually looking forward to it. They are going to have 5 hours at the spa on Sunday afternoon and Gail is going to join them as well. On the way home I will be picking up Grandfather and Grandma. Ray and Belinda are due to arrive just after 3pm and Ana has cleared her schedule this afternoon so that she can head home at 2pm.

Taylor comes to my office when it is time to leave. We head to my grandparents house to collect them. Grandfather is excited about spending the weekend away fishing. It has been awhile since we went away together. Actually it has been awhile since Dad, Elliot and I actually spent the weekend away together.

Ray and Sawyer already have the bags and fishing gear sitting outside the front door. Once I help Grandma with her bag I head upstairs and change. Sawyer and Ray pack the gear into the SUV. I am standing in the closet in my boxer briefs when Ana enters our bedroom and sees me.

"Hello gorgeous. I thought I would come and spend a few private minutes with you before you leave. Please enjoy yourself this weekend. We will be perfectly fine. I have Belinda, Gail and Grandma T here with me along with Taylor for security. No doubt Grandma T will keep us entertained while you are away."

"Hello Beautiful. Please enjoy your weekend as well. I am going to miss you like crazy but I am really looking forward to spending the weekend with Ray and my dad, grandfather and Elliot. Now about those few private minutes what did you have in mind?"

I don't doubt my grandmother will keep them entertained. Her brain to mouth filter doesn't always work and she has a tendency to say the most inappropriate things at times. Let's just hope that it doesn't malfunction at their spa day.

Ana's hands slide into my boxer briefs before lowering them enough for my cock to spring free. Before I can say anything she is on her knees flicking her tongue over the tip of my cock.

 **Ana's POV**

I lick the tip of his cock before taking it in my mouth and sucking hard. Slowly I take him into my mouth. As I take him into my mouth I continue to lick and suck his cock. Once I have taken him completely into my mouth I start bare my teeth and slowly drag my teeth along his cock as I make my way back to the tip of his cock. I repeat this process a few times before I start to move him in and out of my mouth licking and sucking as I go. With my right hand I massage his balls. His cock is getting harder in my mouth and I know he is close. When I know he is about to explode in my mouth I use my left hand to press against his perineum. I take everything he gives me before licking him clean. Once he is all cleaned up I pull his boxer briefs back up and position his cock so that he is comfortable and kiss him.

"You do realise you are making it harder for me to leave."

"I don't mean to make it harder Christian but I needed to taste you before you left."

Before I can say anything else his hand is in my panties and his fingers are tickling my folds before he thrusts 2 fingers inside me. I almost explode the moment his fingers are inside me. At first he moves his fingers slowly and then he starts thrusting them in and out which is working me into a frenzy. He is using his palm to apply pressure to my clit. When I am rather close he tweaks my nipple with his free hand while he nibbles on my ear lobe. My walls are clamping around his fingers. When he removes his fingers he takes them straight to his mouth and licks my juices from his fingers. Making sure he gets every last drop.

"I am leaving a very happy man. But I really am going to miss you. If you need me Ana, please just call me. We can also Skype at night because I am taking my laptop with me. I won't Skype until we are both in the privacy of our own bedroom."

"I will call you Christian if I need you during the day but what I will be looking forward to is our Skype sessions at night when we are both alone."

Once Christian is dressed we head downstairs hand in hand. Everyone is waiting in the lounge room. Christian checks his watch and I know that they will be leaving shortly. Sawyer is already waiting by the car when we all head outside. Christian gives me one last deep meaningful kiss before he climbs into the SUV with Daddy and his grandfather. All 3 of us stand and watch them leave. Once the car is out of sight we head back inside. Gail is waiting for us in the lounge room.

"Ana, is there anything I can get you before I make a start on dinner?"

"Gail, could you please make up a jug of fresh orange juice and bring it to the table outside. May I ask what you are preparing for dinner tonight?"

"Tonight I am going to prepare apricot chicken with mashed potatoes, carrots, cauliflower and broccoli."

"That sounds delicious Gail. Since Taylor is working would you like to join the 3 of us for dinner?"

She agrees to have dinner with us. Hopefully she will agree to have dinner with us every night while Christian is away. I don't think it is fair that she has to eat alone or wait until Taylor calls it a night at 9pm. Reynolds is going to be stationed in the security room during the night so that there is always security in the house with me while Christian is away.

We are sitting out the back at the table when Gail brings out the freshly squeezed orange juice. Grandma T asks for a splash of something to be added to hers. Gail then joins us for a few minutes before heading back into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Once she has the apricot chicken in the oven and the vegetables prepared Gail joins us again. Sitting outside we are all relaxed and enjoying each others company.

At 6:30pm Christian calls to let me know that they have arrived at the cabin. I don't talk to long because Gail starts serving up dinner. When I sit down at the dining room table I tell Grandma T and Belinda that they have arrived at the cabin and now are waiting for Carrick and Elliot to arrive. For dessert we simply have fresh fruit salad that Gail prepared while we waited for Christian this afternoon.

After a wonderful evening filled with laughter we all head off to bed just after 9pm. Once I am in our room I call Christian.

"Hey Gorgeous, is everyone there?"

"Yeah everyone arrived we were just sitting out on the deck having a few drinks. But just as you called everyone decided to head to bed so we can get up early in the morning to go fishing. If you give me 10 minutes I will be on my laptop and we can Skype."

"Ok I will get my laptop out and set it up and wait for you. See you soon Christian." I hang up the phone and put my laptop on the bed and turn it on. While it is starting up I strip naked before putting on a pair of boy leg panties and one of Christian's t-shirts before I climb into bed. I was going to give Christian a show but since they are going fishing early in the morning I will leave it until tomorrow night and hopefully it will be later when we Skype. Once I am signed into Skype I wait for Christian to log in. I don't have to wait very long for his face to appear on my screen.

"Hey beautiful, I know it wasn't that long ago that I kissed you goodbye but I miss the both of you already. I don't think I am going to sleep that much tonight because I won't have you in my arms."

"Hey gorgeous, I miss you too. Actually we both miss you. Your son knows you aren't here and he doesn't want to settle. Can you please talk to him? I am hoping that he will settle if he hears your voice." Gently I rub my belly.

"Little man, are you giving your mommy a hard time because I am not there. Please little man, settle down so that your mommy can get some sleep tonight. I promise that I will talk to you every night even though I am not there with you both. My precious boy I love you."

Christian and I continue talking and Teddy settles down. I start to get uncomfortable so I lie on my side and sit the laptop in front of me so that Christian can still see me. We continue talking.

 **Christian's POV**

She was a little uncomfortable so she repositions herself so that she is lying down on her side. I can see that Ana is getting rather tired but she won't admit it. Talking with Ana has made me thirsty so I tell her I will be back in a few minutes. When I return I see that Ana has fallen asleep.

"Good night my beautiful Ana, I love you. Sweet Christian dreams." I don't disconnect the Skype session I just lie here and watch her sleep. Eventually I drift off to sleep.

 **Saturday**

My alarm wakes me at 5am and I quickly turn it off when I remember that I didn't disconnect the Skype session with Ana last night. Thankfully my alarm didn't wake her.

"Good morning little man. Please be good for your mommy today. I will talk to you again tonight."

 _Ana,_

 _You fell asleep last night but I couldn't bring myself to disconnect the session so I watched you sleep. I have spoken to our little man already this morning and I will call you later this morning. Have a lovely day beautiful._

 _Christian._

Is the message I leave in the message pane. But I put the laptop on the night stand and face it towards my pillow where I have left a hand written message telling Ana that I love her and our little man.

Elliot is about to knock on my bedroom door when I open it. Obviously he thought I was still asleep. We all head off to go fishing. Ray, Sawyer and Granddad are using soft plastic lures while Elliot and Dad are using hard lures and I am trying my hand at spinner bait lures. I draw first blood and catch the first fish. It is an undersized cutthroat trout but it is still the first fish to be caught. We continue fishing for hours. Elliot and I decide that we have had enough of fishing and go for a walk instead. After a good 2 hours of walking we are back at the cabin where everyone else is preparing for lunch. Elliot and I noticed that there are a few hiking trails and decide that tomorrow we are going to go for a hike and let the others fish or relax here at the cabin.

 **Ana's POV**

I can't help but smile when I see the messages that Christian left for me this morning. Once I am dressed I head downstairs where I find Belinda sitting at the breakfast bar talking to Gail. Grandma T is still in bed. While we wait for Grandma T to wake up I have some fruit to tide me over until Gail cooks us all breakfast.

"Ana, may I ask what your plans are for today?"

"Taylor, if I am completely honest I haven't even thought about what we might want to do today. I will let you know immediately when we decide."

I know he is asking so he can call in extra security if we are indeed going out. Tomorrow's spa trip isn't going to be an issue as it usually closes at midday and we are going to arrive at 12:30 for our 5 hours of whatever treatments we like. Christian has told me whatever we want we can have.

When Grandma T finally surfaces we have breakfast and talk about what to do today. Finally we agree on spending the day here at home indulging in chocolate, watching movies and just general girl talk. Grandma had a look on her face when she suggested a catch up session/ girl talk. I have a sneaking suspicion she wants to know more about what happened last Saturday night at Krystal and Elliot's. We decide to sit in the sun room and have our girly chats.

Grandma T is curious about how Daddy and Belinda met. Thankfully Belinda explains that she was a neighbour when I was younger and that Ray invited her around for a barbeque when Christian and I went to visit and they started taking things slowly since that weekend. I should have known something disturbing was going to come out of Grandma T's mouth the minute she told me to cover my ears.

"Belinda is Ana's dad that good in bed that you give up everything to just be able to fuck him every night?"

" **Grandma T,** you can't ask Belinda something like that." I say to Grandma T. "Belinda I am so sorry." I look at Belinda and am shocked even more when she is smiling, nodding and winking at Grandma T.

"Hold onto him then Belinda and don't let him go. Theo and I are as sexually active as we were the day we got married."

Shit this is definitely a conversation that I didn't want to hear. I excuse myself and head into the kitchen to get some refreshments.

"Ana you look a little flustered."

"You could say that Gail. Grandma T just proceeded to ask Belinda about her sex life with my father. When I turned to apologise to Belinda she was responding to Grandma T by nodding and winking. Then Grandma T started talking about her sex life with Grandfather T. I had to make my escape."

"I don't blame you for getting out of there. There is no way I would want to hear about my parent's sex life or my husband's grandparents."

The rest of the day is spent lazing around the house. We watched a couple of movies and spent some of the afternoon outside admiring the view. Taylor has organised an afterhour's visit for us at one of the baby boutique's tomorrow at 10am that will give us plenty of time to look at the stroller/pushchairs. At 9pm Belinda and Grandma T call it a night so I head up to our bedroom and get the laptop booted up and ready. Before I do anything else I make sure I lay a towel on the bed as I am going to need it with what I have planned. I take all my clothes off before climbing onto the bed and text messaging Christian.

*Christian, I am in bed waiting for you. Our little man is waiting to hear from his daddy. I love you. Ana*

*Ana, I will get online as soon as everyone heads to bed. I can't wait to talk to you and our son. Love you too Ana. Christian*

While I am waiting for Christian to login to Skype I have a look at the Spa's website to actually have a good look at what they offer and I notice that they actually do pre-natal massages. I am going to tell Christian about it because I think it would be good for me to help my body relax.

It is now nearly 10pm and Christian hasn't appeared yet. If he doesn't come online soon I am going to fall asleep. Thankfully he appears online a few minutes later and I am holding the laptop so that he can only see my face.

"Evening beautiful wife, why did it take you so long to accept this face to face session?"

"Hello gorgeous husband that would be so that I could get comfortable."

"Can I ask why I am only seeing your face?"

"That would be because I have a little something planned for you. Now I need you to close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them."

Christian closes his eyes. I position the laptop on the bed between my legs at my knees. Then I reposition myself and get comfortable. I double check that the laptop is positioned so that Christian can see what I want him to see. Christian starts talking to Teddy while his eyes are closed.

"Hello little man. Did you behave today for your mommy? I am missing you both so much little man. This morning we all went fishing and I was the first one to catch a fish but it was a little small. When you are bigger you will and I will be able to go fishing together. I know granddad Ray will love that. I love you little man and I really can't wait to come and feel you move. Now is your mommy ready yet or do I have to keep sitting here with my eyes closed.

I am trying not to cry. Christian is right Daddy will love being able to take Teddy fishing. Now it is time to have a little fun.

"Christian WHEN you open your eyes you are going to be in for a pleasant surprise. Open your eyes Christian." Before I tell him to open his eyes I start touching myself.

"Holy fuck Ana, are you trying to kill me. Seeing you sitting there like that while your fingers are exploring your folds is making my cock so fucking hard."

"Well Mr Grey maybe you need to put your laptop down on the bed and do something about that rock hard cock of yours."

 **Christian's POV**

"Open your eyes Christian."

Holy fuck, Ana is naked in our bed touching herself. It is making my cock rather hard and it is slightly painful as I am actually in boxer briefs at the moment. I do as Ana instructed and put the laptop down on the bed then remove my boxer briefs. My cock springs to attention and I can see the look in Ana's eyes and she licked her lips.

"See something you like Mrs Grey."

"I actually love what I am seeing at this very moment Mr Grey. I noticed that your eyes have hardly left the screen since I told you to open them."

"That would be because my beautiful wife is sitting in our bed completely naked touching herself. Baby, are you up for a little bit of fun before we go to bed?"

"Yes, yes I am Christian."

"Cupcake, close your eye, as you listen to me, touch yourself the way I am saying and imagine your hands are actually mine. Can you do that?"

"Yes Christian." Her voice is rather husky. I think the thought of what is going to happen is already turning her on.

"Ana, start massaging your breasts with both hands. Occasionally tweak your nipples. With your right hand slowly drag your finger tips over your skin as you move your hand towards your pussy. Now that you have reached your folds run your fingertips up and down your pussy before spreading your folds open and rubbing your clit with your middle finger." Fuck this is so hot. I take my cock in my hand and ever so slowly move my hand up and down my cock. "Ana now I want you to slowly insert 2 fingers inside you. Once you have them in as far as you can, slowly bring them back out until only the tips of your fingers are inside you and continue to repeat the in and out movement." I hear a slight moan coming from Ana. I have slightly increased the speed in which I am pumping my cock. "Cupcake when your fingers are inside you as far as you can get them please make a come here motion with your fingers." Her body tenses and I know that she has hit that sweet spot that I know so well. See the look of pleasure on her face makes me pump my cock harder and faster. "Ana thrust your fingers in and out faster and after every third thrust in please make that come here motion with your fingers. Feel it baby. I know you are close I can see your body reacting."

"I am so fucking close Christian."

Ana isn't the only one who is close. A moan escapes from my mouth and I see Ana open her eyes and stare at the screen and I know her eyes are staring at my cock and I see her lick her lips.

"Ana, I want you to tweak your nipple at the same time you make the come here motion with your fingers." I see her tweak her nipple, her body starts to shudder, she is really leaning back into the pillows behind her now and I can hear her moaning in pure ecstasy. My beautiful wife just made herself come and I got to watch every second of it. Ana's moaning is spurring me on and I am about to find my release.

"Ana, please open your eyes and look at me. I want you to watch me cum."

Ana lifts her head and opens her eyes just as my cum starts spurting from my cock. It is shooting up in the air hard and fast. Holy fuck I am going to have a mess to clean up before I can go to sleep tonight. At least I was smart enough to put a towel on the bed just in case I decided to jerk off while talking Ana.

We both sit there and look at each other. My eyes are looking at her pussy which is glistening from her juices and I know Ana's eyes are fixed on my cock. I look at Ana and can see that she is now rather tired.

"Beautiful, sort yourself out and get positioned to sleep and I will talk to you until you fall asleep."

"Okay, give me a few minutes." She moves the laptop onto my side of the bed and I see her arse as she climbs off the bed and uses the towel to clean herself up before repositioning the pillows and lying on her side facing the screen.

 **Ana's POV**

Holy fuck that was so fucking hot. I have NEVER made myself cum. Yes I have touched myself but that has only ever been to tease Christian. Now that I am all cleaned up I climb back into bed and lay on my side. Christian is smiling at me.

"Ana, do you feel relaxed now?"

"Yes, I feel a lot better thank you. What about you?"

"The whole time I was thinking it was your hand wrapped around my cock. Yes I am feeling a lot more relaxed now. I can't wait to be home and in bed beside you."

"I can't wait either Christian. Christian while I was waiting for you earlier I looked into the different treatments they offer at the spa. They offer a pre-natal/pregnancy massage and I would like to have one but I wanted to talk to you first before I went ahead with it."

"Ana if you think it will help then I think you should do it as long as they don't apply too much pressure to your lower back where the plate is."

"Of course I will talk to them about that before I make my final decision. Also tomorrow Taylor has organised for us girls to go to one of the baby boutiques to look at the stroller/ pushchairs. I am not going to purchase one I just want to physically look at the different types and features before we order ours."

"Sounds like you have a busy day tomorrow. Elliot and I are going for a hike tomorrow while the rest do some more fishing."

We continue talking but it isn't long before I fall asleep.


	140. Chapter 140

**Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

I watched Ana sleep for roughly an hour before I eventually fell asleep last night. Now I am lying here watching her sleep because I am unable to sleep. My body isn't allowing me to sleep as much since Ana isn't beside me. At least after tonight I will be back in our bed sleeping with my wife. I see Ana's eyes starting to flutter open.

"Good Morning my beautiful cupcake. Did you sleep well after last night's activities?"

"Good morning, my gorgeous Popsicle. Yes I slept rather well last night. Give me a few minutes please as I really need to pee because someone is pressing on my bladder."

I wait for her to return. We lay in bed and talk but I notice that Ana is still tired but she is fighting it so I tell her to stop fighting it and go back to sleep. Thankfully it doesn't take long and Ana is asleep again. Just after 7am Elliot comes and knocks on my bedroom door. I leave Ana a handwritten message telling her I love her and that I will talk to her later.

"Little man, I love you and I will talk to you again tonight. Please take care of your mommy today."

Everyone is already in the dining room. Since none of us can really cook we are sticking to the basics as well as anything that can be cooked in the toaster. This morning I opt for crumpets with honey. After Dad, Ray, Grandfather and Sawyer leave to go fishing Elliot and I are sitting on the deck talking.

"Christian, can I ask why Ana isn't going to spend any time with Mom and Krystal this weekend?"

"That would be because she wasn't invited to spend time with them this weekend."

Elliot looks rather surprised at my statement. I was rather surprised that mom didn't ask Ana and Belinda to join them as well. Last Saturday night is still playing over in my mind and I wonder if that has anything to do with it. One way or another I am going to find out what happened and why Krystal seems to treat Ana differently when my parents are around.

We head off on our hike around Lake Cushman. On our way back to the cabin Elliot starts talking about their baby. I listen and answer his questions but the earlier conversation is still playing on my mind. What did Krystal tell him about staying with mom this weekend?

"Elliot earlier you asked about Ana not spending time with Mom and Krystal this weekend. When I responded you seemed a little surprised at my response. Can I as why my response surprised you?"

"That would be because Krystal was talking nonstop about all the things that they could all do together this weekend while we are away."

Now I really have to get to the bottom of this. Is Krystal stirring shit or was this incident a major misunderstanding?

 **Grace's POV**

I really feel bad for not asking Ana, Belinda and mother to join Krystal and I yesterday when we went to the spa. For some reason Krystal was adamant that she wanted it to be just us 2. Is there something going on that I don't know about? I think I should have put my foot down last weekend and told Krystal that I was going to spend the day at the spa with both my daughter-in-laws since I would be spending the rest of the time with her on our own. While Krystal is still in bed asleep I call Ana.

"Ana, it's Grace. Can we talk please?"

"Hello Grace. What would you like to talk about?"

"I want to talk about this weekend. Yesterday Krystal and I went to the spa and I feel really bad that we didn't invite you, Belinda and my mother who I know is staying with you this weekend."

Since I don't want to stir things up between Ana and Krystal again I deliberately leave out the part about suggesting that we make it a girl's day and Krystal convinced me not to.

"Grace, that was a decision that was made and you can't go back and change it. The 3 of us are having a lovely weekend so please just enjoy your time alone with Krystal."

Why do I get the feeling that Ana was deliberately emphasising the part about spending time alone with Krystal.

 **Ana's POV**

I was a little surprised when Grace called me about excluding me from the spa day that she had with Krystal yesterday. Obviously Krystal was still in bed asleep because there is no way Grace would have called me if she was around. Looking at the clock I see it is just on 8am. When I look at my laptop screen I see the message that Christian left me. I shut down the session, get dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast I relax in the sun room while Grandma T and Belinda get dressed. While I wait for them I send Christian a text message.

*Christian, your mom called to tell me she felt bad about leaving me out of the spa day that Krystal and her had yesterday. I love you Christian. Ana*

I don't hear from Christian and I remember that he was going for a hike with Elliot this morning. Grandma T is the first one back downstairs. She joins me and I notice that Taylor has come into the room as well.

"Ana, what has happened this morning? You look a little off."

"Grandma T it is nothing."

"I can see something is bothering you and I want to help you get through it Ana. Please come and talk to me when you are ready to talk about it."

"Thank you Grandma T. Let's just enjoy today. I am going to put it out of my mind and have a fun day with you, Belinda and Gail. We are heading to a baby boutique this morning to look at strollers/pushchairs. Taylor has got us an afterhour's appointment so we will not be disturbed."

"Gosh, my grandson's name can get you anything in this town."

We both start laughing and I can see a smirk on Taylor's face. She is right though the name Christian Grey is rather powerful here in Seattle. I see a wicked glint in Grandma T's eyes and I know something wicked is about to come out of her mouth.

"Maybe I should drop his name next time I am in the adult shop buying some sex toys and sexy outfits."

I am gobsmacked and I can see Taylor is just as shocked as I am.

"Grandma T that is not something you should be discussing with me. What happens between you and Grandfather T behind closed doors is your business."

"The toys and sexy outfits add to our rather active sex life and have done so for many, many years."

Poor Taylor doesn't know which way to look. I can see that he is blushing slightly, because he is embarrassed about hearing Grandma T talk openly about her sex life. Hell I am embarrassed too. The sooner we get off this topic the better. Belinda returns to the room.

"Are we ready to go?" Belinda asks.

"Just let me get Gail and we can leave."

We all pile into the SUV. Gail rides up front with Taylor. On the way to the baby boutique we start talking about what kind of features I want for the stroller/pushchair. I am certain I want Teddy to be facing whoever is pushing him as I don't like the idea of him facing the other way especially when he is so young. The media would have a field day and wouldn't even have to get close to us to take a picture. I have seen a few that have a Moses type baskets that attach to the frame but then they can be converted to a conventional stroller/pushchair when the baby is bigger.

My mind is on information overload at the baby boutique. Who would have thought there are so many different features and options available? I narrow it down to 3 and ask for the brochures for each of them. We look around the store and I find a few other items that I hadn't even considered purchasing. I forgot about a highchair, a baby monitor system and I like the looks of the swing that gently swings while playing tunes to help put your baby to sleep. Taylor actually has a closer look at the swing and takes a few pictures with his phone. No doubt that is so that I can show Christian. I thank Taylor for taking the pictures and having a closer look at it.

We head straight to the spa where we are shown inside immediately through the back entrance and taken to a waiting room where there are some bottles of water and a bottle of wine. A lady enters the room and introduces herself as Nina. She asks what everyone is interested in getting done today. We are all going to be having a massage of some sort. I am also opting for a manicure, pedicure and a facial. Gail is getting a manicure and pedicure along with a body wrap. Belinda has opted for a body wrap and some waxing. Grandma T has decided that she wants to get a Brazilian wax along with a hand and foot massage. Gail and Belinda are taken for their massages. Grandma T goes for her hand and foot massage while I go for my facial. Once my facial is done I return to the waiting room where there is now a spread of platters containing sandwiches, fruit and kabana and cheese. I stick to the sandwiches and the fruit platters. Grandma T joins me not long after.

"Ana, can I say something to you about Krystal without you getting mad or defensive?"

"Sure Grandma T."

"I have noticed that her attitude/ demeanour changes depending on who is around her and I don't like it."

Holy shit I am not the only one who has seen this. I wonder when Grandma T noticed this. Shit I just hope Christian hasn't picked up on this.

"Can I ask when you noticed this Grandma T.?"

"I noticed this the day of your baby shower/ Birthday dinner. She acted differently when she thought it was just you and her but she acted differently when Grace was around. Also the minute you went upstairs to rest I seen her demeanour change slightly. It was like she was trying to prove something to Grace when you were around but when you weren't around she didn't feel the need to try so hard."

Before I can say anything Gail and Belinda return and enjoy something to eat and drink. The conversation that we were having is over but I know exactly what Grandma T means. It is like she is a different person when Grace is around. She turns on the charm and acts like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. Maybe I need to talk to Christian about this and see if he has noticed this. Actually I haven't heard from Christian since he left his message on Skype. My phone alerts me to a message and no doubt it is Christian.

*Ana, I had a rather interesting talk with Elliot about this weekend. I will tell you tonight or tomorrow when I get home. By now you will be at the spa. Enjoy yourself cupcake. I love you too. Christian*

*Christian, I just had a rather interesting conversation with Grandma T as well about Krystal. Will talk to you about it later or when we are face to face. I have just had a facial and having something to eat before I have my manicure, pedicure and pre-natal/pregnancy massage. Ana*

We all head our separate ways again. Gail and I end up getting our manicures and pedicures done at the same time while Grandma T goes for her massage. Belinda has her body wrap. Lastly Grandma T and Belinda get waxed. Gail has her body wrap while I have my pre-natal/pregnancy massage. I make sure to tell the massage therapist about the plate in my lower back. After my massage I am completely relaxed and go back to the waiting room where everyone is waiting for me.

 **Christian's POV**

After lunch Ray, Sawyer and I head back out to do some more fishing so that I can spend some time with Ray. When we arrive at the fishing spot I check my phone and see that I missed a message from Ana.

*Christian, your mom called to tell me she felt bad about leaving me out of the spa day that Krystal and her had yesterday. I love you Christian. Ana*

*Ana, I had a rather interesting talk with Elliot about this weekend. I will tell you tonight or tomorrow when I get home. By now you will be at the spa. Enjoy yourself cupcake. I love you too. Christian*

*Christian, I just had a rather interesting conversation with Grandma T as well about Krystal. Will talk to you about it later or when we are face to face. I have just had a facial and having something to eat before I have my manicure, pedicure and pre-natal/pregnancy massage. Ana*

Why the hell is Grandma talking to Ana about Krystal? One way or another I am going to get to the bottom of this. I put this shit out of my mind and join Ray and Sawyer who have already started fishing.

Ray tells me about how the rocking cradle and the toy and blanket boxes are coming along. He hopes that he will have them all finished by the end of October early November. I tell him about the furniture that Ana and I have decided on and that Ana likes the English Oak finish.

"Christian, I will stain the rocking cradle, toy box and blanket box so that they match the rest of the furniture."

"Ana will love that Ray. I can't thank you enough for making these things for our son."

"I enjoy doing woodwork Christian, it relaxes me. Also I wanted to do something special for my first grandchild. I was very happy when I opened that parcel and I found out that Ana was pregnant."

"Ray I just wish you could have been with us in person when you found out. I actually still feel a little guilty that you were in Montesano the night we did the reveal."

"Don't feel guilty Christian. Sometimes things can't be helped and that night was one of those times."

The 3 of us continue fishing while Ray and Sawyer share stories about Ana on their yearly fishing trips. At times I can't help but laugh at the things that she did. At 5pm we head back to the cabin.

 **Ana's POV**

We head home and Gail prepares us a light dinner. After dinner we head into the lounge room where we talk. Grandma T asks Belinda what I was like as a child. Belinda tells Grandma T that I always had my head in a book.

"Ana do you remember that time when I was over at your house because your parents were having a barbeque, you were about 12 at the time. You walked straight into the tree in the backyard because you were so caught up in the book you were reading."

"Yes that was so embarrassing. To make matters worse I actually apologised because I thought I had actually walked into someone."

Grandma T and Belinda are laughing which sets me off. Gosh I was so accident prone when I was younger. I was always walking into things or hurting myself in some way. Hopefully Teddy won't end up accident prone like me. Since we are talking about my childhood I decide to ask Grandma T about Christian.

"When Christian was about 15, Elliot decided to prank his brother at a family gathering. Elliot slipped Christian some alcohol. Since Christian had never drank alcohol before he passed out in the lounge room not long after. Elliot got his hands on Grace's make up and decided that Christian needed some help in the looks department. He managed to apply lipstick, blusher and eye shadow. To this day I still don't know how Elliot became so efficient at applying makeup. Then Elliot applied Mia's nail polish to Christian's fingernails. Elliot was caught by Grace when he was taking photos of his handy work. Needless to say Elliot was in Grace's bad books for months. Those photos were deleted from the camera immediately."

Oh my goodness Christian would have been pissed off. But I can also see the funny side to it. Actually I am also curious to know how Elliot became for efficient in applying makeup. Is there something about Elliot that no one knows about?

There was a lot of laughter happening which is exactly what I needed tonight. I haven't laughed this much in a very long time. We all head to bed. I am really looking forward to Christian coming home tomorrow. They need to return the keys by 11am so they should be home no later than 2pm. I know Daddy and Belinda need to get back to Montesano so they will probably leave not long after they get back from. Luke can take Grandma and Grandfather T home which will give Christian and I time to talk about his conversation with Elliot and mine with Grandma T.

*We decided to have an early night so when you are ready I will be waiting on Skype. Ana*

*Give me 15 minutes to get ready for bed. Christian*

I am still rather relaxed from my massage so I change into my boy leg panties and Christian's t-shirt before I boot up the laptop and wait for Christian. While I am waiting I actually lay down on my side and position the laptop so that Christian can see my face and down to my bump. He appears on my screen and all I can do is smile.

"Hello Popsicle. Can we discuss the issue you were talking about when you get home? I had a relaxing afternoon and don't want to get into that now."

"Hey Cupcake, that is fine. How did it go at the baby boutique?"

"I found a few that I like, so I got the information brochures and Taylor took a few photos with his phone. While we were looking around I noticed a few things that we didn't think of so we can have a look when we look at the stroller/pushchairs again."

"Sounds like a plan to me. How has Grandma's brain to mouth filter been going this weekend?"

"Christian she asked Belinda about her sex life with Daddy. When I went to apologise to Belinda she was nodding and winking at Grandma T which made her continue with the questions. I had to leave the room because I don't want to know about my daddy's sex life let alone your grandparents sex life. Then this morning we ended back on the subject of your grandparent's sex life. Poor Taylor ended up blushing at some of the things she said."

The look on Christian's face says it all he is shocked. "Did she really make Taylor blush?"

I nod my head yes and tell him that I will tell him everything tomorrow when we are alone. Teddy is acting up.

"Christian, someone is waiting for his daddy to speak to him." I say smiling while rubbing my belly.

"Hello little man. I am sorry I haven't talked to yet tonight. Tomorrow afternoon I will be home and I can touch your mommy's belly while I talk to you. I love you little man and I will see you tomorrow."

I continue rubbing my bump as we talk. Christian tells me that they are leaving just after 9am in the morning when he returns the keys but Carrick and Elliot are going to go fishing and leave after lunch. That means my husband will be home in time for lunch. I tell him that I will have Gail prepare lunch for us all then Taylor or Luke can take his grandparents home. That will give me a little bit of time to spend with daddy before they have to leave.


	141. Chapter 141

**Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up and head to the bathroom as someone is pressing on my bladder again. When I get back into bed I see that it is just after 4am so I watch Christian sleep since neither of us closed our Skype session from last night. I fall back asleep and when I wake up again I hear Christian moving around the bedroom of the cabin.

"Morning Christian, are you packing your belongings so you can come home to us?" I say as I rub my belly.

"Good morning Cupcake. Yes I am putting the last few things in my bag. I kept Skype open so that I could say good morning to you both. Good morning little man. I will be heading home soon and I will be able to touch you and talk to you. Please take care of your mom until I get home. Ana I am going to disconnect so that I can pack this away but you can reach me on my phone."

"Ok Christian. Have a safe trip home and I will see you in a few hours. I love you Christian."

"I love you too and we will see you around midday or a little earlier."

We keep this session short because we both know the longer it goes on for the longer it will take for Christian to get home. I shut down the laptop and get dressed. On my way downstairs I put my laptop back in my study. It is a perfect day for a picnic in the meadow. When I suggest it over breakfast everyone agrees. Belinda and Gail insist that Grandma T and I relax while they prepare the salads for the picnic. We start talking about is happening between now and Christmas.

Belinda tells us that Daddy is going with her to San Jose at the end of the month to attend the wedding of her niece. They also want to spend thanksgiving here in Seattle with Christian and I. I feel a little guilty when Belinda starts talking about Christmas.

"Belinda you and daddy should really spend Christmas day with your family. It is not fair on you if you are continually spending the holidays with Daddy and us."

"Ana, as far as my siblings are concerned I don't even exist. When my dad passed away he left me his mother's jewellery, like she requested when she passed away. Then when mom passed away she also left me most of her jewellery as well. My brothers were so pissed off that their wives only got 1 piece of jewellery each from my mother. The only reason why I have been invited to my niece's wedding is because she wants to wear my grandmother's brooch which she left to me when she passed away."

"Belinda I am so sorry that your family treat you like that."

I must give something away because Grandma T is looking at me strangely again but thankfully she doesn't say anything at this moment. Instead she tells us that they don't have much planned apart from Thanksgiving at Bellevue and then Christmas, unless of course the little man makes an appearance.

As for Christian and I it will be Thanksgiving at Bellevue and I am hoping daddy and Belinda will come to Seattle early Christmas eve so we can spend the day together before we go to Bellevue for dinner. I hope that Grace will agree to brunch at Bellevue before having a late Christmas lunch here at our house on the sound. Daddy, Belinda and I can return here to prepare Christmas lunch while Christian spends some time with his family. Now all I have to do is get Grace to agree. I wonder if Elliot and Krystal will be having Christmas lunch with us again this year. Secretly I am hoping that they go to her families place for Christmas lunch. No doubt after I tell Christian about what is going on with Krystal he won't really want her here either.

Christian, Daddy, Grandfather T and Luke arrive just after 11am. They must have left not long after we spoke. Since they are home early we can have lunch at 12 before I have Luke take Grandma & Grandfather T home. Christian comes straight over to me and places his hand on my belly.

"Hello little man. I am home and I missed touching you while I was away. Have you been behaving since I spoke to you this morning?"

Teddy rewards Christian by moving. He has the biggest smile on his face then he kisses me gently. I tell the guys to go sit out the back while we finish getting things organised for lunch. Before they go outside Grandfather T actually asks Christian if Luke could drive him and Grandma T home. I see the look in Grandma T's eyes when Grandfather T asks and I just shake my head.

Grandma T asks me to help her with her bag and I know that she wants to have a private word with me. Once we are upstairs in the guest room she sits on the bed and motions for me to join her.

"Ana, I am not 100% certain what is going on between you and Krystal but can you please talk to Christian about it. Don't bottle it up because is not good for you or my Great-Grandson."

"Grandma T I will be telling Christian everything this afternoon after Daddy and Belinda leave."

"You call me if you need someone to talk to Ana. I have gotten very close to you Ana and I don't like the fact that you are hurting because of Krystal."

"Thank you and I love you Grandma T. We really need to do a spa day again real soon."

"I love you too Ana you are my Granddaughter-in-law but I WANT to call you my granddaughter."

I try and hold the tears that I can feel building. Grandma T agrees about having another spa day and I think that I will be returning to get a pre-natal/pregnancy massage again real soon. I help Grandma T downstairs with her bag and Luke puts their bags into the SUV. Grandma T tells me to call her tomorrow, before Christian shuts the door and Luke drives them home.

Christian is looking at me after his grandparents leave and I know he is wondering why Grandma T told me to call her tomorrow. I tell him it has to do with what we need to talk about later. He understands immediately and we head back out the back to Daddy and Belinda. Gail brings out the picnic hamper and we head down to the meadow and spread the blanket out under the tree.

We have a lovely lunch in the meadow. Daddy and Christian tell us about their weekend away. Then Belinda and I tell them about what we got up to here in Seattle. Well Belinda told Daddy nearly everything that happened. She omitted the part about waxing whilst at the spa. I think she got a Brazilian wax because she was walking a little funny afterwards.

After Daddy and Belinda leave Christian heads into the sun room and gets comfortable while I head to the bathroom for a pee. When I return I sit beside Christian. I know he isn't going to like what I am about to tell him. So I ask him to tell me about his talk with Elliot.

 **Christian's POV**

Once we are both seated we are facing each other. She asks me to tell her about my talk with Elliot. I take Ana's hand in mine leaving her other hand on her belly. Then I take a deep breath and begin to tell her.

"Basically Elliot asked my why you weren't spending the weekend at Bellevue with my mom and Krystal. I told him that you weren't invited. Elliot then told me that Krystal was raving nonstop about all the things you could do together over the weekend. After Elliot telling me this I started to wonder if Krystal was stirring shit again. When you messaged me and said that my mom called you because she felt bad about leaving you out of the spa day she had with Krystal I knew something wasn't right."

"You have got to be fucking KIDDING me. She is a fucking LYING bitch."

"Ana please explain your last comment."

"I will in a minute Christian. But first I will tell you about the call from your mom. Your mom called me early yesterday morning to tell me she felt bad for not inviting us to the spa day she had on Saturday with Krystal. I told her that it was a decision that was made and that you can't go back and change it. Then I proceeded to tell her that the 3 of us were having a lovely weekend and for her to enjoy her alone time with Krystal."

"That seems weird that mom called to tell you that. But obviously there is more to this if you are calling Krystal a lying bitch."

I am not sure I am going to like what Ana is going to tell me but if my suspicions are right this all started last weekend when we had dinner at Elliot and Krystal's.

"Christian, have you noticed that Krystal acts one way when it is just us but the minute your parents are around her whole demeanour/attitude changes?"

"So it isn't only me who noticed that?"

"No it wasn't only you Christian. Actually when I was alone with your Grandmother at the spa your Grandma asked me if I had noticed the way Krystal's behaviour changed depending on who was around. Your Grandmother noticed it the day of my baby shower/birthday dinner."

Holy fuck, this isn't good. But I am still a little confused about the lying bitch comment. Ana takes a deep breath.

"Christian, when we were at dinner last weekend I went to the bathroom and I was heading to the kitchen to get a drink when I overheard your mom and Krystal talking in the kitchen. Your mom asked Krystal to stay with her for the weekend and then suggested that I join them for a spa day. Krystal's words to your mom were ' _Ana won't be at home on her own she will have Gail with her and no doubt Belinda will come with Ray, so let's keep it as just us 2 for the whole time Carrick and Elliot are away.'_ I didn't even bother getting that drink. When they returned with dessert I ate mine then that is when I excused myself and went outside. Krystal's comments made me feel like I was intruding on her time with Grace and that I didn't belong there. Then there was the ignoring of me when I came back inside with you."

I am rather fucking pissed off right at this moment. That manipulative bitch, she even had Elliot convinced that Ana was going to be joining them at Bellevue or at least some of the activities that she had planned to do with mom.

"Ana I don't want you spending time with Krystal. If she rings you and wants to talk or she wants your help please find some reason why you can't talk to her or help her. You need to distance yourself from the Evilness that is Krystal. Mom isn't going to be happy but I am even going to limit the family functions that we attend especially if she is going to be there. You and Teddy are my number one priority and I will do everything to keep that evil manipulative bitch away from you as much as possible. Yes you will have to deal with her at Thanksgiving and Christmas but both those times you will have me by your side and Grandma in your corner. I am actually surprised Grandma didn't say something before now."

"I think that is why Grandma T came and spoke to me we returned inside. She could see something was wrong. But I didn't want to get into it while I was in there house. I was actually hoping I was over reacting but when you said about talking to Elliot about this weekend I knew that I wasn't over reacting."

"Let's forget about her and her bullshit and enjoy the rest of this afternoon before we see our little man tomorrow morning."

All I want is to be buried inside my wife. I reposition myself on the lounge so that I am sitting in it properly. Ana must realise what I am thinking and she stands up and is kneeling with her legs on either side of my thighs. She grabs my shorts and boxer briefs, as I lift my hips she slides them down far enough to free my cock. I slide my hands up under her dress to find that she isn't wearing panties. Shit did she sit through lunch without panties on then I remember her trip to the bathroom just before she came in here to the sun room. Ana is already wet she lifts her dress high enough so that I can help guide her onto my waiting cock. Slowly she slides down my cock. Ana wraps her arms around me and kisses me deeply. Neither of us attempt to move. We both want the same thing we both want to feel this closeness that we have when I am buried deep inside her and not moving. Ana leans into me as best as she can so that her forehead is resting against mine. After about 20 minutes I realise that Ana's legs must be rather sore so I hold the underside of the top part of her thighs.

"Cupcake I am going to stand up, wrap your legs around me and I will carry you upstairs to our bedroom."

 **Ana's POV**

I couldn't help but smile when I seen the look on Christian's face when he realised I wasn't wearing any panties. Christian helps guide me onto his cock before I slowly slide down his length. This is what I really needed. I needed to feel him buried deep inside me. We sit for I don't know how long. My legs are starting to get a little sore but I don't want to move. I really have missed this closeness that we have when he is buried deep inside me and not moving. Hell I usually fall asleep on top of him while we are like this. When Christian slides his hands under my thighs I know he is going to pick me up. As I thought he tells me that he is going to carry me upstairs. Holy fuck the sensation that I am feeling while he is walking us to our bedroom is out of this world then there is the climbing the stairs part. Somehow he manages to get his shorts and boxer briefs off. He sits us down on the bed and my feet are on the bed behind his arse. I stretch my legs out my legs before I slightly bend them and rest my feet on the mattress.

Slowly I start to move and Christian puts his hands on the bed behind him slightly then he starts moving as well. My fingers are in his hair as I kiss him along his shoulder, up his neck, along his jaw to his lips. The kiss starts off soft and sensual but it soon turns into deep and passionate. Our tongues are dancing together as Christian starts thrusting into me a little faster.

When we are both close Christian takes my nipple in his mouth and gently bites down before running his tongue over my nipple. He repeats this process but each time he bites a little harder. The 4th time he bites my nipple I explode around his and he follows a few thrusts later when I bite down on his ear lobe. We continue sitting on the bed with Christian buried inside me until I have the urge to pee so I head to the bathroom. On my way back to the bed I speak.

"Someone is starting to think it is funny to lean on my bladder."

When I finish speaking I feel a weird sensation and a little bit of pain in my belly. Fuck what was that? I move my hand straight to my bump and I can see the concern on Christian's face. He is standing in front of me within seconds.

"Ana are you alright. You looked like you were in pain. Are you in pain baby?"

"Just a slight bit of pain but only when I felt a weird sensation in my belly."

He places his hand on my belly. "Are you alright little man?"

FUCK there is it again. Is that Teddy? I move my hand to where I felt the pain moments ago. Christian is deep in thought.

"Ana, I have been keeping an eye on how Teddy is developing and what to expect during each week of your pregnancy. I think you might be experiencing Teddy's first kicks."

Shit there it is again. Christian needs to feel this as well so I take his hand and place it were my hand was then I place my hand over his. I tell Christian to talk to Teddy again.

 **Christian's POV**

"Theodore, are you trying to tell us something?"

Whack

Holy shit I felt that. Our little man has learnt how to kick. What perfect timing our little man has, Ana and I are now focussed on him and his latest trick. I wonder if he will react that way when I say chocolate cake.

"Ana, I think I can smell chocolate cake cooking."

WHACK, whack.

"Obviously someone else likes the sound of chocolate cake."

Ana and I both start laughing and we head downstairs. Gail is just taking them out of the moulds when we sit at the breakfast bar. Since Gail made individual size cakes they don't take long to cool down. Teddy and Ana get their chocolate cake fix.

Just before bed I am sitting on the edge of the bed and Ana is standing between my legs. Both my hands are on her belly.

"Thank you Theodore for showing us your latest trick today. I love you Teddy and I can't wait to see you again tomorrow. Now go to sleep little man so you are wide awake tomorrow when we see you again."

I kiss Ana's bump before standing up and lying down. Ana snuggles into me like she does every night. It doesn't take long for Ana to fall asleep and I find myself drifting off to sleep not long after she does.

 **Tuesday**

Ana is having her 28 week scan today, the start of the Third trimester. It still only feels like yesterday that Dr Greene confirmed Ana was pregnant. So far so good concerning Ana's lower back. We really need to discuss the possibilities again soon because I don't want to leave it until the last minute. Hell Ana only has 12 weeks left. While Ana is standing in her underwear I use my phone to take some pictures of her bump. I look at the pictures on my phone when I have a few minutes to spare and don't want to disturb Ana at work.

Ana and I head to Dr Greene's office for the scan. Dr Greene assures us that there is nothing wrong with Teddy. When Dr Greene returns with the 2 copies of the ultrasound photo she tells us about the baby 3D and 4D scans that you can have. She gives us a few information brochures about it but tells us that we will have to do it soon if we want to get it done. That is something that I am very interested in and I will be discussing it tonight with Ana.

Sawyer is waiting outside with Taylor to take Ana home since it is her day to work from home. I kiss her goodbye before slipping into my SUV and Taylor driving us to GEH.

 **Ana's POV**

Gosh Teddy has grown so much in these past 4 weeks. I saw Christian's reaction when Dr Greene was talking about the 3D and 4D scans that are available. He was very interested in what she was saying. No doubt we will be talking about this later. But I know that I want to have the scans done. To actually see what he looks like. So I am going to organise it once I get home. Luke drives me home and I make a few calls before I call Grandma T.

I tell Grandma T that Christian and I spoke and he now knows everything that happened since that night at Elliot and Krystal's. Grandma T is glad that Christian now knows what is going on. We talk a bit longer and I tell her that we had my scan today and that Dr Greene suggested having a 3D and 4D scans done of our little man.

Finally Christian gets home and we head upstairs to get changed for the pregnancy photo session. Again she takes the photos of me on my own then pictures of Christian and I before we get into the more intimate photos of just me and then me and Christian. Once she leaves we sit in the lounge room so that we can talk about the 3D and 4D scans that Dr Greene told us about this morning.

"Ana, I would like to get those scans done that Dr Greene was talking about this morning."

"Christian when I seen the look on your face I knew that you would want to have them done so I booked us an afterhours appointment for this Saturday morning. The lady told me to have a look at what packages they offer and decide what package we want and let her know by Friday so she can make sure everything is ready for us when we arrive."

"Thank you Ana. Is it Saturday yet?"

"No it isn't. You are going to have to wait Mr Grey. Don't forget we have to get through Thursday yet. We have told Gail and Taylor we will be there to support them when Taylor has his custody hearing."

"I am a little excited about being able to see our little man properly. Yes we did agree to be there for them and I intend to keep my word. We will be there for them.


	142. Chapter 142

**Thursday – The day of the Custody Hearing**

 **Christian's POV**

When I got out of bed this morning I made sure I didn't wake Ana. I let Ana sleep since she isn't actually working today. Last night Krystal called and asked Ana to go baby shopping with her on Saturday. Ana politely turned Krystal down saying that we already have plans for Saturday. Well it is true we do have plans, we plan to see our little man in 3D and 4D. Why the hell would you start baby shopping before you are past 12 weeks. When I spoke with Elliot yesterday morning he said Krystal is about 10 weeks along. There is still a chance that she could lose the baby. Once I am dressed I sit on the bed behind Ana and watch her sleep for a few more minutes before waking her.

"Ana, you need to wake up beautiful."

Slowly she opens her eyes and looks at me and asks what time is it. I tell her it is after 8am and that I am about to head into work for an hour or so and that I will meet them at the court house. Taylor knows what to do.

Sawyer drives me to GEH so that I can do the few things that I need to do before I head to the court house for Taylor's custody hearing. I was able to obtain access to the car park underneath the court house again. When I arrive Taylor is already here but they are still in the vehicle. Sawyer parks beside Taylor and I get out and go to Ana's door and open it so that I can help her out of the SUV.

 **Ana's POV**

Shit I didn't realise it was that late when Christian woke me. After he leaves I get dressed and put on one of my more formal looking dresses before heading downstairs for breakfast. Gail and Taylor both look so nervous. Before we leave the house I hug both Gail and then Taylor. I really do hope the Judge sees that Sophie misses Taylor and he misses seeing her. Taylor deserves to see his daughter more regularly. When we arrive at the court house we wait for Christian to arrive.

 **Taylor's POV**

Before we even leave for the court house I am nervous and Ana must realise this because she gives both Gail and I a hug before we leave. Not one word is spoken on the way to the court house. Christian isn't here yet so we wait until he arrives. Gail is holding my hand trying to calm me nerves. When Sawyer parks the SUV beside us then Gail and I get out of the car while Christian helps Ana out of the SUV. We all head upstairs and make our way to the court room that has been allocated for our hearing.

The bitch is already here with some bloke who I assume is the boyfriend and my precious Sophie. When Sophie sees us she runs over to us. I hold my daughter in my arms and cuddle her. Then she reaches over to Gail to give her a hug. Once I put her down she goes over to Ana and Christian. Ana is sitting down which makes it easier for Sophie to hug her. The bitch is glaring at me but I don't care. Sophie is my daughter too and she likes seeing Christian and Ana. Christian helps Ana stand again and we move to the front of the court room.

My attorney and I have a brief word before we all take a seat. When the Judge comes in I see my attorney smiling and the bitch's attorney looks like he has sucked on a sour lemon. Sophie is sitting next to the boyfriend but she doesn't look real comfortable being near him.

 **Judge's POV**

I have gone over all the documents and I can see that the last Judge ruled in favour of the mother even though it was not in the best interest of the child. During today I am going to talk to both parents then speak to the child. Before I even enter the court room I know that Mr Taylor will be leaving today with more access to his daughter. The only thing that needs to be determined today is how much more access he will receive.

When I enter the court room I see Christian Grey and his wife sitting behind Mr Taylor along with a woman who I assume is Mr Taylor's partner. I also see a gentleman sitting with the child who I assume is the boyfriend.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have received all of the documents that were presented to me for this hearing today. I want to speak with both parents and then I will speak with Miss Taylor. Since I don't want Miss Taylor to be influenced by things that are going to be said, I have organised for her to go with a court appointed assistant to my office until I am ready to talk to her."

Ms Chatter starts to object but her attorney tells her to be quiet. If I was her I would listen to her attorney. I ask Miss Taylor to go with the court assistant, she looks to her father and he nods to her and she follows Natalie out of the court room. Now it is time to address the so called issues that Ms Chatter has. I know that Natalie will introduce herself to Miss Taylor once they are in my office.

"Ms Chatter in the documents you filed to this court you have repeatedly claimed that Mr Taylor doesn't see his daughter when he has visitation access. When I looked into your claims I noted that the times you are saying that he hasn't seen his daughter are times that YOU have her. The court documents state that Mr Taylor is to have his daughter 1 weekend every month. However it has been documented that you organise for the child to be doing something for at least one of the days every time Mr Taylor is scheduled to have his daughter."

"Your honour he is telling you LIES. He is trying to make me look like a bad mother."

Does she really think I wouldn't look into all of this before I came into this court room? Believe me she doesn't need Mr Taylor's help to make her look like a bad mother.

"Ms Chatter, Mr Taylor can prove that his visitation access has been hindered by you for the past 3 years."

"That is fucking bullshit. Who's pussy is he licking to get this bogus proof allowed? "

"You keep that language up Ms Chatter and you will be thrown out of this court room. Now Counsellor, please control your client."

"Sorry you honour."

"As I was saying there is documented evidence of you keeping the child from her father. After reviewing the last custody hearing file I noted that Mr Taylor was greatly disadvantaged because the Judge. She is known to favour the mother in all the custody cases that came before her. I will make it very clear that I will award custody of the child to the parent I think can take the best care of the child. If I feel that both parents can equally take the best care of the child then I will award equal custody."

 **Taylor's POV**

"Mr Taylor, can I please ask you about your current living arrangements."

"Your Honour, I live with Mrs Gail Jones and have done for numerous years. Recently our employer, Mr Grey, moved to a new property and he made sure that Gail and I had our own cottage which includes a room for Sophie."

"What will happen to Miss Taylor if you are called away for work?"

"Gail would look after Sophie at our cottage which is situated on Mr Grey's property on the sound. Sophie adores Gail and Gail adores Sophie."

"Thank you Mr Taylor. I may have more questions for you later."

 **Judge's POV**

I really need to see the interaction between Miss Taylor and the partners of both parents. But I will wait until after I have spoken with Miss Taylor. Now it is time to ask Ms Chatter about her living arrangements.

"Ms Chatter, can you please tell me about your living arrangements."

"I live with Sophie."

"Since you don't work Ms Chatter how do you support your daughter?"

"We live off the money that her father gives me."

"So you are telling me that you solely rely on the money from your ex-husband? What would happen if he lost his job and couldn't pay you the kind of money he is now?"

"Yes that is what I am saying. Mr Grey wouldn't fire my ex-husband so money is never going to be an issue."

Oh she is really pushing my buttons. I am a single mother and I NEVER relied on money from my son's father after he left us. After he left my son has been raised using money that I earned from working hard.

I continue questioning them both. Once I am completely satisfied that I have covered everything that I need I leave the court room to meet with Miss Taylor in my office.

"Miss Taylor my name is Judge Kelly Hogg but call me Kelly. I would like to ask you a few questions. Will that be okay?"

"Yes that will be ok Kelly. My name is Sophie."

"Sophie, can you please tell me what it is like living with your mom."

"Mommy is hardly home during the week. But some weekends she plans fun things for me to do. She leaves me with the neighbour a lot so that they can go out. Sometimes they don't even come home. That man that was sitting beside me sometimes hits me and grabs me when my mom isn't home. When I told her she told me to stop lying because he told her he didn't hit me and that I was trying to get attention. He hurt me again yesterday when my mom was out."

This is not good for Ms Chatter. She shouldn't be leaving Sophie with him after she told her that he hit her. It doesn't matter if he denied it or not she is putting Sophie in danger.

"Sophie can you please show me where he hurt you."

She rolls up the sleeve of her shirt and I can see the bruises that are definitely made by someone holding onto her arm rather tightly. The bruising is too large for it to be a female's hand. I ask Natalie to get the camera from the top draw of my desk. Then I get her to take photos of Sophie's bruises.

These bruises prove that someone has been harming this poor little girl while she has been in her mother's care.

"I really want to go live with my dad. Gail takes good care of us both when I visit them. I know she would look after me and not hurt me."

Now I need to find out what it is like when she visits Mr Taylor and Mrs Jones.

"Please tell me what it is like when you visit your dad."

"My dad always reads me a bedtime story at night before I go to sleep. Gail and I usually bake a cake or some cookies. Daddy's new house has a rather large area to play and last time I was there we had a picnic with Ana and Christian. There is lots of room for us to play and run around. I like playing outside. Then there is also Ana and Christian I like Ana she is nice like Gail."

"You like Gail don't you?"

"Yes I like Gail very much. She is always kind to me and she gives the bestest hugs. If daddy is busy Gail does fun things with me."

Sophie really does deserve to be with Mr Taylor more and I am going to rectify this situation. By the end of today Mr Taylor will have more access to his daughter and I will review my ruling in 6 months time.

"Sophie I am going to go back to the court room but I need you to stay here for a little while longer. When it is time I will have Natalie bring you back to the room where you mom and dad are."

"Okay Kelly."

After my talk with Sophie I don't need to see the interactions between her and her parent's partners. On the way back to the court room I duck into the nearest office and make a phone call. There my decision about what to do about Ms Chatter's boyfriend is sorted. After speaking with Sophie though I know exactly how I want this custody agreement to go but I need to clarify Mr Taylor's work arranging arrangement. Once Mr Grey clarifies a few things I will make my final decision.

 **Taylor's POV**

The judge has been gone for what feels like hours when in reality it has been about 20 minutes. We moved to the back of the room after she left so that we could talk without my ex-wife hearing our conversations. Gail has been holding my hand the whole time. Mr Grey and Ana have been telling me that the Judge will do what is best for Sophie. Even my attorney is still smiling does he know something I don't?

"Can you tell me why you have been smiling this whole time?" I ask my attorney.

"That would be because Judge Hogg is a woman who raised her son using the money she earned herself after her husband left her. So she doesn't take kindly to woman who have children and expect there exes to support her and the children after they separate." He explains.

Christian, Ana and Gail are trying to hide their laughter. I think my ex wife fucked herself over before the Judge even spoke to Sophie.

A court official comes into the court room and tells Mr Grey to go with them.

 **Christian's POV**

Holy shit, why am I being taken from the court room? I am shown to a room where the Judge is waiting for me. She is looks a little concerned. I hope this isn't going to end badly for Taylor.

"Mr Grey I would like to speak to you about Mr Taylor's work arrangement."

"What would you like to know Your Honour?"

"IF Mr Taylor was to be granted custody of his daughter can you guarantee that he would be home just after 5pm at night to spend time with his daughter?"

"The only time Taylor wouldn't be home just after 5pm would be if he was with me away on business. But my trips away are going to reduce significantly after next month because my wife and I are expecting a baby and I don't want to be away from her. Also I do have another CPO who I could take with me instead of Taylor if he was needed at home to take care of Sophie."

"Mr Grey, I understand you are currently paying for Sophie's schooling. May I ask why?"

"Your Honour, Taylor's ex wife was being a real bitch about Sophie's schooling. She wanted to send her to some school that wouldn't challenge Sophie. So that is when I told Taylor that I would pay for Sophie to attend one of the best schools in Seattle. He spoke with his ex wife and she finally agreed to enrol Sophie into her current school as long as she didn't have to pay for anything. So I pay Sophie's school fees and Taylor pays for her school uniforms and school books."

"Thank you Mr Grey. When you go back into that court room please don't disclose what we have discussed when you return to the court room."

 **Taylor's POV**

We are alerted to the fact that the Judge is on her way back to the room so we take our seats again. Before she enters Christian returns and takes his seat beside Ana. Usually his facial expressions give me a clue to what his mood is. But his face is blank. Now the Judge enters. Shit the Judge doesn't look happy. What happened in her office? Is this going to go against me? The look on the Judge's face has me fucking scared that I am not going to see Sophie at all after today.

 **Judge's POV**

I take a deep breath and look at both parties before I start.

"Ms Chatter, can you please explain to me the relationship with the man who was seated beside your Daughter when I first entered this court room."

"That would be my boyfriend. We have been together for 9 months."

"Can you please tell me why your daughter gets left with the neighbours so that you can go out at night and some nights don't even bother coming home until the next day?"

"That only happened once Your Honour."

I know that she is lying to me. It is written all over her face and she can't look at me. Does she really think I am that stupid? When I glance at Mr Taylor he looks rather pissed off.

"After speaking with Miss Taylor in my chambers I have made my decision. The ruling that I am about to make will be reviewed in 6 months time. Do you both understand?"

"Yes Your Honour." They both say.

"Ms Chatter you have made bogus claims against Mr Taylor, you are solely living off his money that he is giving you for his daughter. Then there is the fact that you leave your daughter with the neighbours so you can go out all night. Oh yes then there is another matter that needs to be discussed with you and your boyfriend after I have made my ruling."

The boyfriend looks at me then at Ms Chatter. He looks a little worried and so he should be.

"Mr Taylor I can see that you have made every attempt to see your daughter but you have been hindered by her mother. Sophie loves you very much and she enjoys all of the time that you share together."

I can see Mr Taylor relax slightly. Then I continue. "Sophie is to remain in enrolled in her current school and I will be forwarding the custody documents to the school this afternoon."

 **Taylor's POV**

"Sophie speaks rather fondly of Mrs Jones and Mr & Mrs Grey which is good to hear considering the ruling I am about to make."

Holy FUCK does this mean she is going to grant me more visitation rights with Sophie?

"Mr Taylor, I am granting you full custody of your daughter which means Mr Taylor as of today you are to cease paying financial support to your ex wife. Sophie is to remain enrolled in the school that she is currently enrolled in and she will be living with you and Mrs Jones until I review this case in 6 months time. Mr Taylor, Sophie needs to be able to call Ms Chatter any time she wants. Ms Chatter you will have supervised visits with Sophie from 8am – 6pm one day every second weekend. I already have the name of the person who will be supervising these visits her name is Natalie Poppy. During the supervised visit Sophie can only spend time with you. If anyone else joins you at any time during the visit, the visit will be over and Sophie will be returned to Mr Taylor immediately."

Holy FUCK Sophie is coming to live with Gail and me. The bitch is restricted to supervised visits one day a fortnight. What the hell happened during the talk with Sophie? The penny drops, why does the Judge want to speak to her boyfriend. Has he done something to my little girl?

 **Judge's POV**

"You can't do that you bitch. She is MY daughter."

"Miss Taylor maybe your daughter but you can't even support her. You rely on the money from Mr Taylor. Then there is the fact that you leave your daughter with the neighbours while you go out all night. So until you can prove to me that you are a responsible parent who can take care of your daughter I am awarding Mr Taylor full custody and you get supervised visits."

"Why the fuck do I have to have supervised visits and why do I have to be alone during those visits?"

"That is something which I am not going to discuss with you at this point in time."

I motion for Miss Taylor to be returned to the room so that I can speak with her. When she enters I ask her to come and sit in my chair. She is a little nervous.

"Sophie after our talk earlier I have decided that you will be living with your Dad and Gail for the next 6 months. You will get to see your mom for one day every second weekend but you can call your mom whenever you want. You will not have to see your mom's boyfriend during your visits with your mom."

"Okay Kelly. Can I go to my dad please?"

"Yes you can go to your dad."

"Mr Taylor I am going to send someone from here to Ms Chatter's home this afternoon at 3pm so that you can pack Sophie's belongings."

"Your Honour the only things that I want to retrieve is Sophie's school belongings. Sophie may want some of her stuffed toys and photos. Could Sophie and I meet with the person you will be sending to the house so that Sophie can tell them exactly what she wants removed from her bedroom. That way they can write the list and it is documented before we attend the house. She can keep the rest of the stuff and I will buy Sophie brand new clothes and personal items."

I try not to smile when Mr Taylor talks about leaving the rest of Sophie's things because it will be a constant reminder of what she has lost. I tell Mr Taylor to take Sophie, his attorney and the others who are with him, and follow the court clerk to my chambers where I will meet with them shortly. Once they are out of the court room the plain clothed police officers enter through the rear door and they swoop in on Ms Chatter's boyfriend and place him under arrest. Once he is handcuffed they also detain her as well. They will be both taken to the police department. She will be taken to her house in time for Mr Taylor to collect Sophie's belongings. At least with Ms Chatter being held by the police she can't get rid of anything items that belong to Sophie.

* * *

 **A/N:** The next chapter will be the remainder of the day, which will include the removal of Sophie's belongings and her first night with Gail and Taylor.


	143. Chapter 143

**Thursday Cont...**

 **Ana's POV**

Wow the Judge has awarded Taylor custody of Sophie. I think we will be using Luke a lot more on weekends unless it is a major function and Christian insists on having Taylor. Why are we being ushered out of the court room while Taylor's ex-wife is still in there with the Judge?

As we walk to the Judge's office we hear a woman yelling "Get your fucking hands off me. You can't arrest me."

Shit that sounds like Taylor's ex wife. Taylor starts chuckling and I know I am right. Why is she being arrested? Is that what the Judge meant when she said she needed to discuss another matter with her and the boyfriend? No wonder the Judge wanted us out of the court room. We wait in the Judge's office until she arrives. Sophie is sitting on Taylor's lap talking with Gail. All 3 of them have large smiles on their faces.

"They look so happy about the Judge's ruling. We couldn't have asked for a better outcome for Taylor."

"Yes they do look happy. Hopefully Sophie will settle in quickly."

The lady that brought Sophie to the court room enters the room and introduces herself as Natalie Poppy and tells us that she has been assigned to Sophie and will go with Taylor to collect Sophie's belongings. Natalie will also be with Sophie for the supervised visits.

The Judge enters the room and tells Taylor that there has been an incident and his ex wife is being detained by the police. She will be at the house at 3pm to grant access to the house.

Judge's POV

When the police arrived and placed both Ms Chatter and her boyfriend under arrest I showed them the photo's I took of Miss Taylor while she was in my office. I inform the officer in charge that Ms Chatter is required at her residence this afternoon to allow Mr Taylor access to his daughter's room to remove her belongings because I have granted Mr Taylor custody of Miss Taylor.

I return to my office where everyone is waiting. I assume the other gentleman with Mr Grey is one of his other security personnel. Mr Taylor is looking at me strangely and I realise he must of heard Ms Chatter yelling when they went to detain her.

"Natalie, could you please take Sophie into the room next door."

"Yes your Honour. Sophie, please follow me and we will go do some drawing while your dad talks to the Judge."

After they leave I motion for them to sit.

Mr Taylor, after you left the court room you may have heard Ms Chatter yelling. She was yelling because the police had just arrested her boyfriend and were about to put handcuffs on her as well."

"Can I ask why they arrested her? And how does that affect my access to the house this afternoon to retrieve Sophie's belongings?"

"Ms Chatter's Boyfriend was arrested for child abuse. Sophie disclosed to me that he would hit her and hurt her when he grabbed her. When I spoke to Sophie more she showed me fresh bruises on her arm. Apparently he grabbed her yesterday while her mother was out. I took photos of the bruises and they will be used as evidence."

"That bastard, why didn't Sophie tell someone?"

"Mr Taylor Sophie did tell her mother but of course he denied it and told Ms Chatter that she was after attention. Since Sophie told her mother about this and her mother did nothing and the abuse continued the police are looking at charging her with Child endangerment. Also there is the issue of leaving her with the neighbours and not coming home. The police are going to speak with the neighbours."

"Thank you Your Honour for doing what is best for my daughter. Gail and I will take good care of her."

"I know you both will Mr Taylor. Mr Grey please remembers our talk we had before I returned to the court room. When Natalie returns with Sophie I need her to compile a list of belonging she wants removed from the house. The police may not allow Sophie into the house so she needs to make sure she lists everything."

I pick up my desk phone and tell Natalie to return with Sophie. Once they return I ask Mr & Mrs Grey and the security guy to leave.

 **Christian's POV**

Holy fucking hell, that bitch was allowing that arse hole to hurt her daughter. It just goes to show that she was using Sophie for the money she could get from Taylor. But that stops today because Taylor now has his daughter. I actually wonder who's house she has been living in. If it is Taylor's then he should sell it so that she has to find her own accommodation.

When the Judge asks us to leave I tell Taylor that we will met him at the Mile High Club at 1:30pm for lunch as planned. We arrive at the Mile High Club just before 1:30pm and are shown to our private dining room. Ana and I are enjoying a drink when the 3 of them arrive. We all enjoy a lovely lunch before Taylor takes Sophie to collect her belongings and Gail travels home with us to prepare for Sophie's arrival. Ana insist that she will cook our dinner tonight so that Gail can spend some time with Taylor and Sophie tonight. Once we get home Gail heads straight to their cottage.

"Ana, can I ask why you insisted that Gail be with Taylor and Sophie tonight?"

"Christian, a lot has happened to Sophie today. Her whole world has been tipped on its head. No doubt there will be tears tonight because the reality of what happened will dawn on Sophie when it is bed time. The next week is going to be hard on that little girl she has to adjust to the fact that she is now living with Gail and Taylor, she also has to deal with living in a new house and that she only sees her mom on day a fortnight. But that may change if she is found guilty of child endangerment."

"You think of everything beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too Christian."

Christian has a few things he would like to work on in his study so I tell him I am going to help Gail prepare for Sophie's arrival.

 **Ana's POV**

Gail is making a chocolate cake when I arrive. She knows it is Sophie's favourite. Once it is in the oven Gail and I go to Sophie's room to make sure everything is perfect. There are a few photos of the 3 of them in photo frames around the room. Beside her bed is a picture of Taylor and Sophie that was taken the day Christian and I got married. We head back to the kitchen where Gail starts mixing up a batch of cookies for when Sophie and Taylor return.

"Gail, are you happy about today's outcome."

"Ana, Jason being awarded custody of Sophie is more than we expected but we are very happy about her coming to live with us. Sophie deserves to feel safe and not be scared of what might happen to her when her mother goes out and leaves her with the boyfriend. That boyfriend is lucky that he is in police custody as Jason was rather pissed off after the Judge told us about the abuse."

Of course Taylor would be pissed off that is his little girl and her mother was suppose to protect her not ignore what her daughter was saying and believing that low life boyfriend. It makes me wonder what else went on in that house while Sophie was and wasn't there. After today Taylor doesn't have to worry about Sophie because she will be living with Gail and Taylor. Christian and I will do everything in our power to make sure that Sophie remains here with them when the 6 month review comes up. Judge Hogg seems to be a no nonsense Judge.

Gail's phone rings and it is Taylor telling her that they are about to leave the house. Once she hangs up I tell Gail I am heading back to the house so that she can spend time with Sophie when they arrive home.

 **Taylor's POV**

We meet Natalie at the house and the police arrive not long after so that the bitch can let us in. Sophie goes with Natalie to her room to start packing her things. I stay outside and talk to the police.

"Officer I am the legal owner of this house. If I was to evict Ms Chatter what would happen if she returns to the house after she was evicted?

"Sir, she would be arrested for trespassing, and if she breaks into the house then she will also be charged with break and enter. If you are going to evict her I suggest you do it before she is released on bail and change all the locks. Once she is released on bail you can make a time for her to come and remove her belongings."

"Thank you, officer."

The officer that I was speaking to goes and talks to the other officer. They then head to the car and speak with the bitch. Both officers are smiling as the walk away from the car and the officer I was talking to is swinging her house keys from his finger. I realise that they have confiscated the keys.

I head inside with the officer that I was talking to and on the way to Sophie's bedroom he tells me to call him once I have spoken to my attorney about evicting her from the house. Once I have done that and I have the eviction notice the officer will meet me at the house so that he can use the keys to unlock the doors for the locksmith to change the locks without damaging the doors. He also tells me she will be held in custody until at least Saturday afternoon so that gives me plenty of time to talk to my attorney.

Sophie has packed up most of the things that she wants to take with her. The rest of it can stay here until after that bitch is evicted. I am hoping that I can stipulate that she can't remove any of Sophie's belongings. When Sophie is finished the police officer helps me carry Sophie's things to the SUV. Once everything is in the SUV I thank the Police officers and Natalie for their help before I call Gail and tell her we are about to leave.

"Sophie are you happy about coming to live with Gail and I?"

"Yes daddy I am happy that I am coming to live with you. Mommy was hardly home and she left me with him and I didn't like him."

"Sophie you don't have to worry about him anymore. Gail and I will take good care of you."

"Thank you daddy"

When we arrive home Gail is waiting at the front door. Sophie runs straight to her. I follow Sophie and pick her up and cuddle my 2 girls. Today is the start of something rather special. It is the start of our little family, Gail, Sophie and me. Sophie starts to wriggle in my arms so I put her down and she bolts inside.

"I think someone just smelt the chocolate cake in the oven." Both Gail and I start laughing as we walk inside and find Sophie sitting at the breakfast bar.

 **Ana's POV**

I head upstairs and boot up my laptop so I can check my SIP emails. While checking my emails I notice an email from Jackie Ranger. When I open it I read that the manuscript that is attached is the sequel to Jackie's Curse. I am going to have to make sure that Steph has absolutely nothing to do with this manuscript. The best way to deal with it is to assign to Mrs Low and she will read the manuscript and email me the chapter summaries and if she thinks it is worth publishing then she will be assigned to do the notes and suggestions for the author. Steph's identity will remain hidden and her legal representative will deal with Mrs Low. I save the manuscript into the manuscript login system but I don't assign it to any one yet.

Since I have a little time up my sleeve before I have to start dinner I open the manuscript and start reading. Christian enters my study and asks if I am going to start organising dinner since it is nearly 6pm. Shit I didn't even realise it was that late. Steph's manuscript picks up where Jackie's Curse ended.

After having a larger lunch I take some of Gail's bolognese mince out of the freezer and defrost it before heating it up on the stove. I cook the spaghetti to go with it and dinner is on the just after 6:30pm. After dinner we are relaxing in the lounge room when there is a knock at the front door. Christian invites our guests in.

"Ana, I thought you might like some of the chocolate cake that Gail made for me."

When Sophie said the magic words Teddy kicked me. Christian is looking at me and he knows what just happened.

"That is very sweet of you Sophie."

Sophie sits beside me on the lounge and we share the chocolate cake.

 **Christian's POV**

I was watching Ana talking to Sophie and the minute she mentioned chocolate cake I seen Ana's expression change slightly and I know that Teddy has kicked her again. We may need to start calling it something else especially if Ana starts craving it again. Taylor asks to speak with me in private so we head to my study.

"Sir I would like to talk to you about what happens now that I have Sophie."

"Taylor stop right there. I think I know what you are about to tell me and I have spent some time this afternoon working on a compromise so that you are home here when Sophie arrives home from school 2 afternoons per week while Ana is still working at SIP. When she goes on maternity leave at the beginning of December, Taylor I will take Sawyer with me and you can be based her with Ana sp that you are home when Sophie gets home from school."

"Thank you Sir. Gail will be taking Sophie to school and picking her up I have already spoken to the school and they confirmed that they received the new court custody documents. The bitch has been removed from the list of people who can collect Sophie from school."

"Taylor, take tomorrow off and spend the day sorting out the things you need to regarding that bitch ex wife."

"Sir I will drive you to GEH in the morning and drop you off because I have an early meeting with my attorney regarding the house. I am going to evict the bitch from my house and then I am either going to rent it out or sell it. I haven't decided which yet."

Since I have security at GEH and I am not scheduled to leave my office tomorrow I won't need someone until I go to leave but I can have Swayer and Ana collect me after they leave SIP. It has been awhile since Ana and I have travelled home together. Taylor and I go back into the lounge room and join the girls. Sophie is sitting beside Ana talking to Teddy. Taylor and I both have the biggest smiles on our faces. That little girl means so much to him and I am glad that I was able to help today when the Judge questioned me.

After they leave Ana heads to the kitchen to get 2 bottles of water to take to bed. The last few nights Ana has woken up feeling rather thirsty. But the more she drinks the more she needs the bathroom especially when someone thinks it is funny to press down on Ana's bladder. I am already in bed when she comes into our room.

 **Ana's POV**

We really need to sit down and talk to Grace about the shit with Krystal. While I am getting undressed I notice Christian watching me.

"Ana what is wrong?"

"Christian we need to sit down and talk to your mom about Krystal. The sooner we do it the better. I was thinking we could have lunch with her tomorrow."

"As long as we can have it at GEH because I have given Taylor the day off to sort out some personal matters. He will drop me at GEH in the morning and I will stay there until Sawyer picks me up on your way home from SIP."

I grab my phone Grace and ask about having lunch with us tomorrow at GEH. She agrees to meet us at 12:30pm at Christian's office. This time tomorrow Grace will know about Krystal's little games. Grace isn't going to like the fact that Christian and I will be limiting the amount of family gatherings. We definitely will be there for Thanksgiving and Christmas. We don't think we will be going to any gatherings at Elliot and Krystal's.

 **Taylor's POV**

Sophie wanted to share the chocolate cake with Ana so we headed to the main house. It also gave me the chance to talk to Christian. I was surprised that he had already decided that I will work with Ana the days she works from home so that I am here when Sophie gets home from school. Gail is with Sophie in the bathroom. Once she has had a bath I will read her a bedtime story.

Sophie falls asleep pretty quickly but I sit and watch her sleep. Finally Gail comes in and convinces me to go to bed and that Sophie will still be here in the morning. Sophie is going to be here every morning for a very long time.

"Goodnight my beautiful girl."

I kiss her forehead before turning on her night light, switching off the main light and leaving her bedroom with Gail by my side.

* * *

 **A/N:** Unfortunately I will be posting every second day for a little while. I am truly sorry but it can't be helped. My health comes first. Seat88


	144. Chapter 144

**Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

After a busy morning at SIP, Luke is driving me to GEH to have lunch with Grace and Christian. Christian is finishing up a meeting so I wait in his office. Grace is pleased to see us both. Andrea brings in some assorted sandwiches. After she leaves I take a deep breath and begin.

"Grace, there is an issue that we need to discuss with you. It all came to breaking point during the boy's weekend away. The issue is affecting my relationship with you and some of family."

"What is the issue Ana?"

"The issue is Krystal." Grace gasps and Christian gently squeezes my hand and I continue. "Grace I heard what Krystal said in the kitchen the night they announced she was pregnant. Her comments and her behaviour towards me made me feel like I was intruding on a rather private family moment and that I shouldn't have been there at all. That is the real reason I went outside. The only person who cared enough was Christian, although Grandma T came to check on me when I returned."

"Ana, you are part of our family and you shouldn't have felt like you were intruding. Krystal wanted to spend some time with me over the weekend. Like I said Sunday morning I felt bad for not inviting you."

"Grace I can guarantee that Krystal isn't feeling bad. Hell she even lied to her own husband about what was going to happen during the weekend."

"What do you mean?"

Christian explains to her about the conversation he had with Elliot. Grace is rather shocked. Then I continue and tell her about the way Krystal's behaviour towards me changes when ever Grace is around. Finally I tell her that even Grandma T had picked up on the change in Krystal's attitude/ demeanour depending on who was in the room. When she asks when Grandma T noticed I tell her it was at my baby shower/ birthday dinner.

"Grace, I don't want to cause trouble between you and Krystal but I thought you needed to know how she is treating me and how that makes me feel."

"Thank you for telling me Ana."

Grace sounds a little deflated but at least she knows how Krystal is making me feel.

 **Christian's POV**

"Mom even I noticed the change in Krystal's demeanour towards Ana when you are around. It is like she is trying to prove herself to you and she doesn't care who she hurts in the process."

"Are you implying that Krystal is jealous and trying to get me to focus on her?"

"Yes mom, Krystal is jealous of your relationship with Ana. She made sure you felt guilty about her being on her own and that Ana had at least Gail with her for the weekend.. Mom, I have made a decision and I know you aren't going to be happy about it." After taking a deep breath and a gentle hand squeeze from Ana I continue. "Mom, my main priority at the moment is Ana and my son and for that reason Ana and I will be limiting the amount of family gatherings that we will be attending. We will still be at Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"I don't like it but I understand. Please don't be strangers at Bellevue. I still want you to have dinner with us and I will make sure it is just us."

"Thank you mom, we will have dinner with you and dad once a week, either at Bellevue or at our house on the sound."

 **Grace's POV**

I really had no idea about Krystal's jealousy over my relationship with Ana. It does explain her insistence that it only be us while Carrick and Elliot were away. But then to tell Elliot that she wanted to do all kinds of things with Ana and I, knowing full well she had no intention to include Ana in any of it.

Christian's stance on attending family gatherings was a bit of a shock but I can understand that Ana doesn't need the extra stress. At least they will be celebrating Thanksgiving and Christmas with us. I meant it when I told them that it would be just us at dinner at Bellevue. Ana sits beside me and gives me a hug and apologises for dropping all this on me. But it really needed to be said because it is affecting my relationship with Ana. Ana takes my hand and places it on her baby bump. I am completely confused but Christian and Ana are both smiling.

"Christian did you ask Andrea to get that chocolate cake?"

WHACK. I look at Ana's bump as I ask "Is that my grandson?"

"Yes that is your grandson reacting to the words chocolate cake/"

Whack. All 3 of us start laughing. My Grandson just kicked my hand and I feel the tears trickling down my cheek. Christian is now beside me as well and he has his arm around me. I dry my tears and compose myself before saying goodbye to them both and leaving.

 **Ana's POV**

Grace was so surprised when Teddy kicked her. Now that she is gone Christian and I spend a few minutes in each other's arms kissing before I have to head back to SIP for a meeting. Luke is waiting for me and the drive back is rather quiet. My meeting was boring. It was with all the department heads to discuss the quarterly reports. All the departments are doing better than they were this time last year. Shit it is nearly 1 year since I started working here at SIP. I have achieved so much in that time.

At 4:30pm I decide to call it a day and head to GEH to collect my husband from work. Christian is surprised that I am early but he motions for me to sit on his lap while he is talking on the phone. I snuggle into his chest and relax. His arm holds me against his body and his hand rests on my bump. Teddy has other ideas and decides to kick because he can hear Christian talking.

"Little man, please stop. Your daddy is on an important call at the moment." I whisper. Christian must have heard me and he starts rubbing my bump. He moves the phone away from his ear and presses the mute button and returns the phone to his ear. Obviously he can still hear them but they won't be able to hear him..

"Hello little man. Daddy is on an important call at the moment. I promise I will talk to you properly when I am finished. So please settle down for your mom until I finish this call shortly."

Christian takes his phone off mute and Teddy settles down. When Christian finishes the call he kisses me before speaking with Teddy.

"Hello little man, were you happy to be here just before and decided to kick your poor mom to get my attention. Little man you are going to need to be on your best behaviour tomorrow because we are going to get some very special scans done of you. One will show us all your features in 3D while the other one will actually be a video and it will actually show you moving in your mommy's belly. I am so excited about tomorrow because it is another chance to see you little man."

"Christian I am also excited about seeing him in 3D and to be able to watch him move around. I am really glad that we decided to go with the super deluxe package."

The super deluxe package includes: 45 minutes of 3D and 4D scanning simultaneously, the whole session recorded onto a dvd, unlimited 3D pictures which will be put on a USB stick, 15 colour photos in 3D and a heartbeat teddy. The heartbeat teddy when pressed will play the sound of our little man's heart beat. Thankfully we will be able to purchase extra heartbeat teddies as I think we are going to need a few.

 **Taylor's POV**

Today has been rather productive. My meeting with my normal attorney went better than I expected. When I divorced that bitch the house was still in my parents name so she couldn't try and claim half. We had a written agreement that she could live in the house as long as she had custody of Sophie. Since I now have custody of Sophie I have grounds to have her evicted. Also I am able to stipulate that she can't remove ANY of Sophie's belongings and that I am to be there when she removes her shit. When I have a closer look at the agreement we signed it stipulated that she wasn't to move anyone in without my knowledge. Strike 2 bitch, you had that arsehole that hurt Sophie staying with you. Since we have the court documents that prove she doesn't have custody of Sophie anymore the bitch cant contest the eviction notice. My attorney is going to be present the day that she is to collect her belongings.

After I have the eviction notice in my hands I head to the police station and talk with the officer from yesterday. I show him the eviction notice and he tells me to have a locksmith at the house in 30 minutes and he will go with me to unlock the doors so that they aren't damaged whilst changing the locks.

Once the locks are changed and I have the new keys to my house we head back to the police station so that I can serve the bitch with her eviction notice. The officer takes me to a room and she is lead in wearing handcuffs. She gives me a dirty look and then I tell her that she is being evicted from the property and that she can't return to the property until next Saturday to collect her and her boyfriend's belongings. I explain that all of Sophie's belongings are to remain at the house. She is rather pissed off now.

"You can't do that you fucking arsehole. Where am I going to live?"

"Yes I can do this. The house belongs to me and there was legal document outlining that you could live in the house with Sophie ALONE while you had custody of Sophie. You weren't living in that house alone with Sophie and you now don't have custody of Sophie so you are in breach of our agreement which means I have every right to evict you. The eviction notice outlines when you can return to the premises to collect your belongings and what you can and can't remove from the house. Where you live is not my concern."

"Ms Chatter's you are being served with Eviction papers." The officer says as he hands her the papers.

As I leave the room I hear here swearing and carrying on about how I can't kick her out. I can't help but chuckle when the police officer tells her I can and I just DID. After I leave teh police station I head to Sophie's school to talk with the principal about why Sophie wasn't at school yesterday and why she isn't here today. He understands and tells me to have Sophie back at school on Monday.

When I get home I find Gail and Sophie out in the meadow sitting under the tree where we had the picnic with Christian and Ana. They are having afternoon tea which looks like cookies and fresh lemonade. Neither of them have noticed that I am behind them.

"May I join you for cookies and lemonade?"

"Daddy you are home. Here try the choc chip cookies that Gail and I made earlier." She hands me a cookie before continuing. "We have been baking lots. I helped Gail bake some healthy treats for my school lunches."

"Yes Sophie I am home. I am glad that you and Gail did some baking while I was out. What kinds of things did you bake?"

"We made choc chip cookies, blueberry muffins, honey muesli balls and we also made your favourite passionfruit cheesecake. We made small ones that you can take to work."

Sophie is right Gail's passionfruit cheesecake is my favourite. We spend some time in the meadow. Time has gotten away on us and it is now 4:30pm and Gail needs to head to the main house to prepare dinner. Sophie and I go with Gail and keep her company.

 **Ana's POV**

Sophie greets us at the door and tells us that Gail is in the kitchen preparing our dinner. I am still thinking about our meeting with Grace today. Was Christian too harsh about not attending family gatherings? I think about it briefly then decide no, he was doing it to protect me and Teddy.

 **Saturday**

Christian and I are both up early. We are both excited and nervous at the same time. Luke is taking us to our scans so that Taylor can spend some more time with Sophie. I could see last night that Sophie wasn't herself. So when I said something this morning he decided to give Gail and Taylor the weekend off to focus on Sophie. On the way to our appointment Christian holds me close while his other hand is on my bump.

"Soon, very soon, I am going to see you properly little man. I am going to be able to see your little face, hands, feet, fingers and toes. Since we are getting the video I will be able to look at you where eve I want little man."

"Christian, I want to get a few extra heartbeat Teddies so that we can give one to Grandma T, your mom and my Dad. I really want to give one to Mia but I don't want to start a fight between Mia and Krystal."

"Simple solution to that is WE purchase the 3 teddies that you said and I will purchase the one for Mia. Elliot knows that I give Mia special things so he won't think anything of it. Especially if I emphasise it was me who got it for Mia."

It is settled together we will pick out the Teddies for Grandma T, Grace and Daddy. While Christian will do Mia's on his own. When we arrive we look at the heartbeat teddies and tell them that we are going to need 5 recordings of the heartbeat for our teddy as part of our package plus the 4 extra heartbeat teddies we will be purchasing.

We are shown into the room and I climb onto the bed and lift my dress up far enough for the scan. Christian passes me the towel so I can cover my panties and tops of my legs. When the ultrasound operator enters she smiles and turns on the screens and has Christian move slightly so he can see the screen. Once the gel is on the wand she presses record and places it on my belly. Instantly the screen comes to life and I am unsure what we are looking at. The sonographer chuckles.

"Ana our son is showing us his arse."

Shit Christian is right. When she moves the wand you can see his leg. She moves in the opposite direction but we can't see his face. The sonographer is trying to work out how to get him to move.

"Chocolate cake" I say and Teddy reacts and his face appears on the screen. Tears start trickling down my face and when I glance at Christian he also has a few stray tears that have escaped.

"Hello there little man. You are being rather quiet at the moment. It is good to finally see you. Little man, it won't be long and you will be here. Mommy and I can't wait to hold you in our arms."

Teddy starts moving his arms and legs while Christian is talking to him. We sit mesmerised watching our little man.

"Yes, little man I can't wait."

It will be good to see the video of our session. No doubt we will miss seeing things during this session but we will see them when we watch the video. If Krystal wasn't such a bitch I would have asked the whole family over for dinner to show them Teddy. But I really don't want to share this with her. When we are nearing the end of our session she records Teddy's heartbeat for the Heartbeat Teddies that we are buying.

Once I have cleaned the gel from my belly I lower my dress and sit up. Christian helps me stand up and he wraps his arms around me and kisses me. When we end our kiss my legs feel like jelly.

"Seeing our little man like that was unbelievable. If I had of known about this earlier we would have had more of these type of scans. I wonder how far along they do these type of scans. Ana if it is safe would you have another one of these scans done closer to your due date?"

"Yes Christian I would do this again. Seeing him like that has made it so real. The scan that Dr Greene does doesn't show much."

Christian asks about getting more 3D/4D scans done and they tell him they do them up to 34 weeks. That means we have roughly 5 more weeks before they won't do them anymore. We actually decide to get another one done just before 34 weeks. We make the appointment for November 17th at the same time. It happens to be the Saturday before Thanksgiving.

We decide what pictures we want as part of our 15 colour pictures. Then we decide on a blue Heartbeat Teddy for Grace and Daddy, for Grandma T we choose a beautiful brown Teddy and for ours I choose the adorable tiger cub. Christian decides to get Mia the cute lamb. Once they are done we wait for our DVD and pictures to be finished.

Once we are home I make something to eat before we head to the lounge room to watch the scan DVD. We are about half way through when Luke comes in to announce that Grace and Carrick are here. Quickly we stop the DVD and turn the TV off. This is something that neither of us wants to share right at this moment. Actually that gives me an idea about what we can do with the DVD from our next session. I will talk to Christian about it later and see what he thinks.

Grace and Carrick apologise for just dropping in but they wanted to spend some time here with us since they have hardly been here since we moved in. Christian asks them to stay for dinner and when they agree he takes some meat out of the freezer to have a barbeque. Carrick and Christian go out and sit on the back patio while Grace helps me get some drinks. I decide to make a large jug of raspberry lemonade.

"Ana, again I want to apologise for my behaviour. I actually went home last night and thought about what you and Christian said. The more I thought about it the more I realised that you and Christian were right about Krystal's behaviour being different when you are around."

"Grace, I didn't want to say anything but after everything that happened in these last 2 weeks with the way she made me feel and her attitude I couldn't hold it in any longer so I told Christian everything on Monday. Grandma T actually asked me about Krystal's behaviour when we were at the spa on Sunday. I was shocked that she had picked up on it."

"My mother is good at picking up on things Ana. Even as a child I couldn't hide anything from her as she always knew when something was wrong. Did my mother behave during the weekend Ana?"

"Grandma T decided to ask Belinda about her sex life with my father while I was sitting with them. I was so embarrassed and went to apologise only to see Belinda answering Grandma T. I had to leave the room because I didn't want to hear about either of their sex lives."

"Oh dear Ana, I still cringe when they start talking about their sex life. You should see Elliot and Christian's reaction's though."

"So maybe I shouldn't tell Christian that Grandma T likes to go to the Adult shops and makes purchases."

"Oh HELL no he would freak out. Actually I am not even sure I wanted to know that bit of information Ana."

I apologise to Grace and we head outside with the jug of Raspberry lemonade and 4 glasses. Christian and Carrick are deep in conversation. So I pour them a drink each and put it in front of them and Grace and I go sit on the deck chairs further along the patio. We talk about how things are going with my pregnancy. I still look like I am only about 24 or 25 weeks pregnant not the nearly 29 weeks that I am. Surely Dr Greene would tell us if she thought Teddy was too small.

Grace joins me in the kitchen and helps me prepare some salads for dinner while Christian and Carrick cook the meat. Once the salads are done we put them on the table just as Christian puts the meat on the table. We enjoy a lovely dinner together and after dinner Christian shows his parents the photo of my 28 week scan that Dr Greene did on Tuesday. They both stare at the picture. I go take a seat beside Carrick and take his hand and put it on my belly so he can feel Teddy kicking. At the moment he is kicking up a storm. I am going to need Christian to talk to him later so he settles down and I can get some sleep.

 **Carrick's POV**

We have a lovely afternoon with Christian and Ana. After dinner Christian shows the latest picture of our grandson. I can't help look at the picture and smile. Grace is also looking at the picture. When Ana sits beside me and takes my hand I have no idea what she is doing but when she puts it on her bump I was not prepared for what happened. I felt something under my hand. Then I feel it again.

Whack.

"Carrick I think your Grandson is trying to say hello."

"Is that him kicking?"

"Yes that is your grandson kicking."

I can't wipe the smile off my face. When I look at Grace she is smiling. She tells me she felt our Grandson kick yesterday afternoon but Ana said chocolate cake to make him react. I have to chuckle when I feel another whack when she said chocolate cake. Ana explains that he reacts when you say it.

Just after 8pm we say our goodbyes and head home to Bellevue. Grace seems a lot more relaxed since her talks with Ana. I hope that they have sorted a few things out today.

* * *

 **A/N: _thank you for your lovely messages about my health coming first and getting better soon.._**


	145. Chapter 145

**Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

Over the weekend Barney installed the e-Books software onto Steph's computer. Since we have an e-Book release coming up I am going to show Steph how to allocate the generated codes to a certain distributor. Then I will go through the steps on sending each distributor there codes. I decided against showing Steph how to generate the e-Book codes since I will be working until the beginning of December and we will know what e-books will be released early next year so I will generate those codes ready for allocation. When I spoke with Barney he said I can generate codes as files and when we have the name of the e-Book I can rename the file and all of the generated codes will be for that e-Book.

Mrs Low has emailed me some chapter summaries for the sequel to Jackie's Curse and she keeps saying that we need to publish this manuscript because it is so good. This makes me extremely happy. I looked at the performance reports earlier and noticed that all of the Editor's are performing rather well including the one who thought I was getting preferential treatment. Actually after the confrontation in my office he has performed better than the other Editor's. Steph's performance is a little down but that is because she has been working with me.

Luke and I head out for a walk during my lunch break since I needed some fresh air and a chance to really stretch my legs. I have been wondering if the changes that have been happening recently have affected his relationship with Steph.

"Luke, can I ask how the recent changes with you working schedule have affected your relationship with Steph?"

"Ana, I will admit that it has been hard especially not spending much time with her but I understand why Mr Grey asked me to go last weekend. I actually enjoyed spending time with your dad last weekend fishing. It was like our annual fishing trips, but you were missing. I just wish I knew in advance if I was working or not. It is hard to plan something when I have no idea if I am going to be needed."

"Luke I really wish I could have been there but Daddy and Christian needed to spend some time together in a relaxed environment without me. I knew that Christian would make sure that you spent time with Daddy as well. Luke I will talk to Christian about giving you some down time so that you get to spend some time with Steph."

 **Christian's POV**

On the way to GEH this morning Taylor and I talk about how his weekend was with Sophie and how she is settling in. Taylor and Gail have been lucky that Sophie has settled in rather quickly. He fills me in about having his ex-wife evicted from the house and he asks to have Saturday afternoon off so that he can be there when she removes her belongings.

There seems to be an issue at the Steel Factory in San Francisco. Hopefully I can sort it from here or send Ros to deal with it. If push comes to shove I will have to go but it will be a day trip. There is no way I am going to leave Ana overnight. After trying to sort the issue out from here I know that it is not possible and that I am going to have to go to San Francisco myself to deal with the issue. I organise to head down on Thursday and I will be taking Sawyer with me. The scheduled meetings that I have on Thursday, Ros will attend on my behalf. Now to tell Ana about the trip, I call her and she answers.

"Hello beautiful, how has your day been so far."

"Hello Christian, my day has been quiet. Luke and I have just returned back to the office after getting some fresh air during my lunch break. Is there something I can help you with?"

Oh yes there is something she could help me with right now but it is not possible as she is at SIP and I am here at GEH and I have a video conference in 20 minutes.

"Ana I have to fly to San Francisco on Thursday. Sawyer will be coming with me and I will definitely be home Thursday night. If I don't get everything sorted on Thursday I will fly back down Friday."

"Christian, don't be silly if you don't get everything done just stay in San Francisco Thursday night. I would prefer you stay down there instead of flying back and forth."

"Okay Ana. Let's wait and see what Thursday brings."

"I better go, I love you and I will see you when I get home tonight."

"I love you too Christian. We will be waiting for you when you get home."

Once I have gathered the files that I need for my meeting I head to the conference room and wait for Ros. Welch comes in and sets up the video link for the meeting. I am a little pissed off when the other party is late. They are the one that said 2pm yet they can't even be ready to start the meeting at that time. I am just about to walk when they finally show up. After I have a few words about punctuality we start the meeting. The meeting was complete and utter bullshit.

I really need to start looking into hiring a female CPO for Ana. The sooner I get this sorted the sooner she can start working with Ana and they can get use to each other before Teddy is born. Taylor and Sawyer can't follow her into the bathroom. Also I would prefer to have a female with Ana in case she needs to feed Teddy while she is out.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian and I have a few things to discuss tonight so I am already sitting in the lounge room when he gets home. Taylor and Christian walk in and Taylor heads to the dining room to get Sophie before they head to their cottage leaving Gail to finish our dinner. Christian joins me on the lounge. Now it is time to discuss his trip to San Francisco.

"Ana, I really would prefer to be home with you at night now that you are now in the third trimester of your pregnancy. So if I have to I will fly back and forth to San Francisco each day."

"Christian I understand where you are coming from but I really don't see the point of you flying home then having to get up early the next morning and flying back. I would prefer you stayed in San Francisco. We can Skype and call while you are there. It will only be one night and I am sure Taylor and Gail will make sure I am taken care of while you are away."

"Okay I will stay in San Francisco overnight IF I have to. I don't like it but I can understand where you are coming from."

"Thank you. Now there is something I would like to discuss with you. It has to do with Taylor and Luke."

"Is there a problem with Taylor and Sawyer?"

"Not the way you are thinking. Now that Taylor has Sophie to think about how to give Taylor time with Sophie. Also I want to see Luke have at least 1 weekend off ever 4 weeks so that he can spend some quality time with Steph. Here is an idea that has been floating around my head all afternoon."

I show him the notepad which has my ideas written down.

 ** _Option 1_**

 _Taylor_

Week 1: One day on and one day off duty. Work the day Sophie visits her mother.  
Week 2: On duty all weekend.  
Week 3: One day on duty one day off duty. Work the day Sophie visits her mother.  
Week 4: Off duty all weekend.

Sawyer will work the opposite to Taylor.

* * *

 ** _Option 2_**

 _Taylor_

Week 1: On duty all weekend.  
Week 2: Off duty all weekend.  
Week 3: On duty all weekend.  
Week 4: Off duty all weekend.

Sawyer will work the opposite to Taylor.

* * *

The first 2 were self explanatory but my third option I will need to explain.

 **Option 3** – Requires a 3rd person

 _Taylor_

1: On duty all weekend. One of those days Sophie will visit her mother.  
2: On Standby.  
3: One day on duty one day off duty. Work the day Sophie visits her mother.  
4: Off duty all weekend.

 _Sawyer_

1: On Standby  
2: Off duty all weekend  
3: Work opposite day to Taylor  
4: On duty all weekend

 _3rd Person_

1: Off Duty all weekend  
2: Work all weekend  
3: On Standby.  
4: On Standby

* * *

I explain to Christian that on standby means that they are here at the sound, and are ready to go if they are required. It means that there are 2 CPO's all weekend. He actually thinks Option 3 is the best option as it means that there will be someone with me if either of us has to go out.

"Ana I have also been thinking that you really do need a female CPO for when you go out. Taylor and Sawyer can't follow you into the bathroom. Once Teddy is born you will have Sawyer and the female CPO with you when you are out with Teddy."

I think about this for a few moments and an idea pops into my head.

"Christian would you consider Darlene as my female CPO as she already is part of the team when I am at SIP. When I go on maternity leave I don't plan on going out in public unless I am with you so she could continue working at SIP until at least Christmas. I am not sure I will go out during the first 3 months, after Teddy is born, without you."

"I like the idea of Darlene. But if she comes on as your female CPO it may raise questions when you return to SIP."

"Darlene could take personal leave from her admin position and her replacement will be another female CPO that will fill in for Darlene until I return to SIP full time. Or Darlene could stay on as Teddy's full time CPO once I return to work full time at SIP."

"Once we have spoken to Darlene and she agrees to be your CPO in conjunction with Sawyer, I will have Taylor and Welch start the process of finding a suitable replacement for Darlene at SIP."

We continue to discuss how this will work when I start the half day when Teddy is 3 months. I explain that Darlene would stay with Teddy while Luke takes me to SIP. The more we talk about it the more determined Christian becomes about Darlene being my/Teddy's CPO.

We still need to discuss Gail and what this means for her because if Taylor is working then she needs to be looking after Sophie.

"Christian we need to discuss what this means for Gail. She is going to want to work on weekends so I am suggesting that when Taylor is working on a weekend or on standby, that she prepare breakfast then she can spend the rest of the day with Sophie. On Taylor's weekend off, that Gail is also off so that they can go away if they wish. No doubt Gail will prepare enough meals during the week and freeze them so that we can heat them up over the weekend if I don't feel like cooking."

"Let's discuss this with Gail and Taylor after dinner."

 **Christian's POV**

Ana has really thought about this. Now that Taylor has Sophie he does need to spend time with her. What Ana is suggesting makes sense. I want a second person here though on weekends in case one of us has to go out so Option 3 is the best option. Whoever the second person is I have to comfortable with because they will be protecting me if I go out. I want either Taylor or Sawyer with Ana from now on because I know they will not allow anything to happen to Ana and Theodore.

Reynolds has been with me a while and has been living at Escala while working at GEH during the day. I will talk to Taylor about having Reynolds as our 3rd person. Currently he is based at Escala but Ryan, who is also staying there, can look after Escala the weekends Reynolds is required here at the sound. He will stay in the cottage with Sawyer. No doubt Sawyer won't be there on the weekend he is off.

I never thought about Darlene being Ana's female CPO but it makes sense. She already works with Ana at SIP. Darlene would work with Ana during the week and for the weekends she would be here if we have a function otherwise she would only be required if Ana is going out with Teddy. Hopefully if Ana has to go out during the weekend for a short period of time I will be able to look after Teddy here at home and then Ana will only require one CPO to go with her.

After dinner we head to Gail and Taylor's cottage to discuss what we have talked about regarding security here at the sounds on the weekends. Taylor actually thinks that it is a good compromise since he now has to think of Sophie. Which means all I have to do is discuss it with Sawyer and Reynolds. I will talk to Sawyer in the morning before Taylor and I head to GEH and then I will talk with Reynolds while he is at GEH tomorrow.

When Ana and I return to the house and we watch the DVD of Teddy again. Both of us are mesmerised watching Theodore. I can't wait for the next 4D scan that we have because he will be a lot bigger and Ana will be nearly 34 weeks.

"Christian if I get the massage oils would you give me a gentle massage?"

"Of course I will give you a massage. When you get the massage oils make sure you get a pillow to rest against."

When she returns she is in her bath robe and has the extra pillows. Ana takes off her robe and she sits along the lounge and I position myself behind her resting against the arm of the lounge. Ana bends her legs and puts her feet flat against the lounge before placing the pillows against her legs and leans forward slightly so that she is resting against the pillows. I drizzle massage oil into my hands and start massaging Ana's back and shoulders. When I reach her lower back I am extra careful that I don't apply any pressure to her spine at the level of her fracture.

By the time I finish the massage Ana is tired so I carry her upstairs and put her on the bed. Before heading into the bathroom and running us a bath. Once the bath is run I carry Ana to the bathroom before helping her out of her panties and into the bath. I wash her legs before I climb into the bath behind her where I finish washing her body. She relaxes against me and I rest my hands on her bump. Ana is resting against me with her eyes closed when I realise she is nearly asleep I get her to lean forward and I climb out of the bath and lift her out. I help her dry off and carry her to bed. Once she is in bed I dry myself off and climb into bed where she snuggles against me and rests her head on my chest. Within moments she is asleep.

This time gives me a chance to seriously think about the conversation we had earlier. I have no doubt that Sawyer will agree to the new arrangement but I am a little unsure about Reynolds. However if he is not willing to do it then I will talk with Ryan. Obviously Ryan has been with me long enough otherwise he would not be staying at Escala with Reynolds. Once Taylor knows what his ex wife is doing regarding visitation with Sophie I will implement the new schedule. This weekend Taylor is off this Saturday so that he is there when his ex wife is evicted from the house and Sunday he will be able to work if required as Sophie will be with her mother for her supervised visit.

This week is week 3 and Taylor needs to be there when his ex wife is removing her belongings from the house I will sort out this weekend once I know who is going to be the third person. Taylor is going to talk to his ex wife about have Sophie on alternate days each fortnight which means that week 1 of the new schedule he works the Saturday and week 3 he works the Sunday.

 **Tuesday**

Ana was still asleep when I got up this morning so I left her in bed while I went to my study to talk with Taylor and Sawyer about the proposed weekend schedule. Sawyer is rather interested in this proposed change so I show him the proposed schedule and he agrees to it straight away.

"Sir, this will allow me the chance to plan things with Steph. All I need to know is which day I will be working the weekend Taylor and I share the weekend. Do you know who the third person will be because I would like to know who I will be sharing the cottage with every few weekends."

"I will be talking with Reynolds later this morning. Reynolds will have use of one of the spare rooms in your cottage when he is working here at the house."

I dismiss Sawyer so I can talk to Taylor and get his thoughts about having Darlene work as a female CPO for Ana. When I explain what that entails Taylor agrees that we need to organise it as soon as possible.

"Taylor organise a meeting with Darlene as soon as possible, preferably today,"

"Yes Sir. I will contact her now." He leaves my study.

 **Sawyer's POV**

Taylor tells me that Mr Grey wants both of us in his study. I am a little worried, have I done something to upset Mr Grey or Ana? We wait for him to enter. When he enters he leans against his desk.

"Sawyer, last night Ana and I discussed the current weekend situation and how you are unable to make plans because you never really know if you are required. "

"Sir, it would be good to know when I am not going to be working on a weekend."

"Ana put a few options in front of me last night and I actually want to implement one of her options. But before I go ahead I want to make sure that you are happy with it."

He explains how the new arrangement will be and that the 3rd CPO will possibly be Reynolds and that he will stay in the staff cottage when he is here at the sound. I don't have any issues with the new schedule.

 **Christian's POV**

Now that I have spoken to Sawyer and Taylor I head back upstairs to Ana. She is still asleep but I know she will be pissed off if I don't wake her before I leave.

Gently I kiss the top of her head before I stroke her cheek. Beautiful, I need you to wake up so I can say a proper good morning before I have to leave for GEH." I kiss her again this time on the cheek. This time she stirs slightly. Gently I rest my hand on her bump.

"Open those beautiful eyes cupcake. It is nearly time for me to leave."

"I don't want to open my eyes. What time is it Christian?"

I tell her that it is nearly 8am and her eyes fly open. She is a little shocked that it is that late.

"You were tired so I let you sleep as long as possible. But I wanted to say good morning to you both before I left for work." I rub her belly. "Good morning Ana, good morning little man. Please take good care of your mommy today. I love you son. Ana I love you too and I will hopefully have an outcome for what we discussed last night."

"I love you too Christian. Wow I didn't expect you to do it so fast."

"Well I have already spoken with Sawyer. Taylor is organising for me to meet with Darlene as soon as possible and I will find time today to speak with Reynolds. So hopefully by the time I get home this afternoon everything will be sorted."

Ana is now sitting up and I kiss her gently at first but it turns into something more deep and passionate and our tongues are exploring each other's mouths. I have to pull away otherwise this is going to turn into something more which will make me late for my first meeting. After one more kiss I leave the bedroom and head to the front door where Taylor is already waiting.

"Sir, Darlene isn't available to come to GEH today as she is busy at SIP all day because they are down a receptionist. She did suggest that you could call her when she finishes at 5pm or she will come to GEH tomorrow during her lunch break. The only downside with her coming to GEH tomorrow is the fact it leaves just Sawyer at SIP.

I have Taylor bring Reynolds to my office where I talk to him about working at the house on the weekends. He is rather interested and when I show him the schedule he agrees. It is settled and this weekend is weekend 3 which means Reynolds will be on standby.

On the way home I call Darlene to discuss her becoming Ana's female CPO.

"Darlene, Ana really needs to have a female CPO working alongside her since Sawyer can't follow her into the bathroom. Ana and I discussed this last night and she has asked if you could fill this position."

"What does that mean for me Sir?"

"It means that you will be required to protect Ana and our son, the same way you are now while she is still working at SIP. When she goes on maternity leave you can stay on at SIP until Christmas. Early January you will be needed from 10am – 2pm at our house on the sound, during the week. At the beginning of February when I return to GEH you will be required to be at the house from 7am- 6pm during the week. During that time you will go with Ana and our son when she leaves the house. If Ana decides to go out on her own you will be required to stay with our son at the house while Sawyer goes with Ana. There is a possibility you will be required to work on weekends if Ana and I have a function to attend. But we will give you plenty of notice. Darlene with everything I have just told you are you interested in the position as CPO for Ana and our son?"

"Yes Mr Grey I am very interested. If you wouldn't mind I would like to have a proper meeting with Mrs Grey before I commit to anything. If that meeting goes well then we can talk further about what I need to do to be ready to start working as CPO for your wife and son."

That is a huge relief. I will speak with Ana about scheduling a meeting with Darlene when she is at SIP next week. Sawyer will sit in on the meeting as I want his feedback on how they interact.

 **Ana's POV**

I am still in my study when Christian gets home. He tells me about Luke and Reynolds agreeing to the weekend schedule and how Darlene is interested in the position but she wants to sit down and have a talk with me first before she makes any kind of decision. I look at my schedule and see that I can fit a meeting in on Friday morning, but I will talk to her about it tomorrow when I am at work.

* * *

 **A/N: I am still updating every second day. My health issue is still giving me grief but slowly it is healing.**


	146. Chapter 146

**Thursday**

 **Christian's POV**

My alarm goes off and I silence it rather quickly so I don't disturb Ana. I want her to sleep as long as possible before I have to wake her and say goodbye. Sawyer is coming with me to San Francisco so that Taylor is here for Sophie. I am still going to try my hardest to be home tonight and that is why Sawyer and I are leaving just after 5:30am so we are at Escala and in the air by 6am. Charlie Tango is going to be landing at Escala at 5:30am.

Gail has left some breakfast muffins on the bench with instructions on how to heat them up in the microwave. Once they are heated and eaten I head up to wake Ana. She looks so peaceful and I don't want to wake her but I know if I don't she will be pissed off. Before I wake her I position myself so my face is near her bump and I place my hand on it before talking to Teddy.

"Hello little man, I need you to take good care of your mommy today while I am away. I will do everything I can to be home with you tonight but if I can't be then I will talk to you and your mommy through Skype. Teddy, I love you." I kiss Ana's bump.

"Teddy loves you too, Christian."

"I was trying to let you sleep as long as possible so I thought I would talk to Teddy before I woke you. It is nearly time for me to leave with Sawyer. Cupcake, please take it easy and I will talk to you during the day and let you know how things are going. I will do everything I can to make it home tonight."

"No doubt Gail and Taylor will make sure I don't do anything to strenuous. Please let me know when you have landed in San Francisco. Christian, I love you and I trust you to make the right call regarding the need to stay overnight."

"I love you too, Ana and I will let you know as soon as I know if we need to stay. "

Ana is sitting up and I kiss her deeply before a few chaste kisses. Lastly I kiss the top of her head and leave our bedroom.

 **Taylor's POV**

Since Christian land Sawyer left I have been stationed at the breakfast bar waiting for Ana to come down stairs. My thoughts keep going to Saturday and what may happen when she comes to get her stuff from the house.

"Good morning Taylor."

"Good morning Ana. Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I didn't hear you come down stairs."

Ana giggles. "I m sorry Taylor I didn't mean to startle you. What are has you this deep in thought at this hour of the morning?"

"That would be what is going to happen on Saturday when the bitch is evicted from my house. Hopefully it will only be her because I am not sure I wouldn't belt the shit out of that arsehole boyfriend for what he did to my little girl."

I am speaking the truth as I am not sure what I will do if I see that arsehole. Hopefully he will be behind bars waiting his court hearing. The chances of him being behind bars still is slim considering she is on child endangerment charges and she is walking around freely. When I spoke to the officer at the police station again yesterday he told me that the neighbours have confirmed that they would look after Sophie so that my ex wife and her boyfriend could go numerous times per week. They also confirmed that she didn't always return when she said she would. Why didn't Sophie say something about this earlier? Did her mother tell her something bad would happen if she told me? All these unanswered questions that I know I won't get answers for.

"Taylor, I am going to meet with Darlene tomorrow so that we can talk before she makes any kind of decision. Christian is still rather keen to have her come on board. What does that mean for Security at SIP?"

"I already have Welch screening our current workforce to find someone suitable to replace Darlene at SIP. Since the building is secure it won't necessarily have to be a female that we replace her with. There are a few male's on our team that could easily fill in for Darlene at SIP."

"Can you imagine a guy in reception with those women? If we do end up with a male I know they will be the complete professional but I am not sure how the women would react."

"Let's cross that bridge if Darlene comes on board as CPO for you and Master Grey."

 **Ana's POV**

Taylor is right it is no good speculating what may happen because Darlene hasn't committed to the position yet. I guess my meeting with her tomorrow will help her decide if she wants to talk further to Christian about the position. Gail and Sophie enter Sophie sits beside Taylor while Gail goes into the kitchen and asks me what I would like for breakfast. All of a sudden I feel like chocolate sauce so I ask Gail to make me pancakes with chocolate sauce. Sophie's eyes light up as well.

"It looks like Sophie will be joining me for breakfast. Gail you may need to make a little extra chocolate sauce so that I can have some later."

While Gail cooks our breakfast I ask Sophie to come with me in the lounge room, where it is more comfortable, and I will do her hair for school. It has been awhile but I start French Braiding Sophie's hair for school.

"Sophie, can I ask what you think about living with your Dad and Gail?"

"Ana, I really like it here. Daddy is home every night with me and Gail spends time with me each afternoon while we wait for daddy to get home with Christian."

I know what was said at the hearing last week but I want to see if Sophie will open up to me about why she didn't tell anyone else about her mother's boyfriend.

"Sophie, you do know that you can talk to me about anything. You should keep things bottled up inside it only makes things worse."

"Yes Ana. I told mommy about when he was doing to me and he lied to her and she believed him. Mommy told me that if I told anyone else then my daddy would get into trouble and I wouldn't be able to see him. I really missed my daddy and wanted to see him so I stayed quiet." She takes a few breaths before she starts talking again. "The lady that waited with me in Kelly's office told me that I had to tell Kelly the truth. I told her that my dad would get in trouble if I talked about what happened. The lady asked if my daddy hurt me and when I said no she promised that my daddy wouldn't get into trouble. So when Kelly asked about living with mommy I told her and now I get to live with Daddy and Gail."

How dare that fucking bitch drag Taylor into it, he had nothing to do with it. Thank fuck Sophie told Judge Hogg what was happening so that Sophie could be removed from that abusive, no good situation that her mother had her in.

We head back into the kitchen and eat our pancakes. I mouth to Taylor 'Later' and he nods. Once we have eaten breakfast Gail takes Sophie to school and I ask Taylor to come sit in the lounge room as I am feeling a little uncomfortable today.

 **Taylor's POV**

Sophie enters the kitchen with her hair all done. Ana did a superb job. As Sophie sits at the breakfast bar Ana mouthed Later to me and I know that Sophie has told her something to her. While Gail is taking Sophie to school Ana and I sit in the lounge room.

"Taylor, when I was doing Sophie's hair I told her she could tell me anything and that she shouldn't keep things bottled up. Sophie proceeded to tell me what her mother told her would happen if she told anyone else about the so called hitting."

"Do I dare ask what she told her?"

"Sophie was told that you would get into trouble and she wouldn't be able to see you. You can thank the Court appointed assistant that was with Sophie last week as she told Sophie that she needed to tell the Judge the truth. She was scared that you would get in trouble but the assistant asked if you hurt her and when she told her no the court appointed assistant told Sophie that you would not get into trouble and that is why she told the Judge the truth about what was happening while she was living with her mother."

"That fucking BITCH, how dare she tell Sophie that I would get into trouble if she told anyone about him hitting her? No wonder she was scared to say anything. Saturday afternoon can't come quick enough. The sooner she is out of my house the better. Since she has supervised visits with Sophie I don't even have to see her. But I am going to organise someone to keep an eye on them during her supervised visitation. I don't trust her and I wouldn't be surprised if that boyfriend is not too far away during the visits."

"Taylor please talk to Christian about your concerns about your ex wife. I am pretty certain he will help you as he has a rather large soft spot for Sophie."

Ana is right. Christian does have a soft spot for my daughter. It was evident when he was hell bent on having her as part of the wedding. Look what he organised to make sure she was withy Gail and I that weekend. Both our phones alert us to a message. No doubt mine is from Sawyer and Ana's will be from Christian telling us that they are in San Francisco.

"Christian?"

"Yes it was Christian and no doubt your message was from Luke."

I nod my head. It sounds strange when Ana calls Sawyer, Luke. But she has known him as Luke since they were kids. It shocked a few of us the day we realised that Christian's Brown haired girl actually knew Sawyer.

 **Ana's POV**

Know that I know Christian has landed and Taylor and I have finished our talk regarding Sophie I head up to my study to do some work. I get through the entire chapter summaries that Mrs Low has emailed me. Tomorrow afternoon Steph and I have a meeting with the Author of the book about the boy who was introduced to the BDSM lifestyle when he was 15. SIP is going to offer the standard contract to the Author considering it is there first novel. During this meeting though I will be asking the question regarding any sequels. If there is a sequel then I will consider altering the Author contract to be a multi-book contract. Which means the author is contracted to write the number of books outlined in the contract.

Shit, that reminds me I really need to work on the Contract for the sequel to Jackie's Curse and have it signed off on before I go on maternity leave. I check the owner email account and look in Contract Negotiation folder and see if I have a copy of the contract that was signed for Jackie's Curse. Unfortunately I don't have it but I am still going to play around with figures.

Just after lunch my phone starts ringing and it is Christian.

"Hello gorgeous how has your day been so far?"

"Hello Cupcake, my day so far has been complete and utter shit. It looks like Sawyer and I will be staying in San Francisco tonight unless these idiots can pull their fingers out of their arses and get me the information I need."

"Christian let me know later this afternoon when you have a better idea if you are staying or coming home."

"I will call you later and give you an update. How is our little man doing?"

"He is fine Christian. Now you better get back to work otherwise there is going to be no chance in hell of getting things sorted today. I love you."

"Yes you are right I better get back to it. I love you too. Goodbye Beautiful."

"Good bye Christian."

I feel a twinge of sadness at the fact that there is a high possibility that Christian won't be home tonight. My thoughts are with Christian when Taylor comes into my study looking a little concerned. It can't be Christian as I just hung up the phone from him.

"Taylor what is wrong?"

"Ana, there is an issue at SIP."

"What kind of issue and why wasn't I called?"

"Darlene has intercepted Katherine Kavanagh who was trying to get one of the receptionists to make an appointment with you."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me right?"

"I wish I was Ana. Can I suggest that you call Mr Grey and see if there is anything you can legally do to keep her away from you?"

Taylor is right I need to speak with Carrick. It seems like this bitch can't take a hint. Thank goodness Darlene was at the desk and intercepted her. Christian was smart to have a covert at the front desk. Taylor excuses himself and leaves my study. So I call Carrick.

 **Carrick's POV**

I am surprised when I answer the phone and it is Ana. She explains to me what happened at SIP earlier. Doesn't that woman take a hint?

"Carrick is there anything we can legally do to keep her from trying to contact me in any way? With this visit plus the one last month do I have enough to get a no contact order against her?"

"Do you have any proof of her being at SIP both times?"

"Yes there will be video recordings of both visits. The whole building is wired. There are at least 4 different camera angles in the reception area all with sound. The only time the audio is listened to is if there has been an issue."

"I will get to work on this straight away and I will contact the Judge who dealt with the NDA breaches and see if I can have something sorted out even if it is temporary until we can get everything that we need to make it permanent."

"Thank you Carrick. I really don't need this shit especially now."

"Ana you just take care of yourself and my grandson and leave this Katherine Kavanagh bullshit up to me. I will let you know the outcome as soon as I know something, Goodbye Ana."

"Good bye Carrick."

Doesn't that bitch ever give up? I call the Judge and explain who I am. The Judge remembers the case very well and asks why I am calling. I explain everything that has happened since the last court appearance regarding Katherine Kavanagh.

"Mr Grey, do you have any proof that she has been near Mrs Grey?"

"Ana has alerted me to the fact that there are video recordings of both instances. She is not at work today so I can't gain access to the footage until at least tomorrow. Is there some way we can get something temporary until you can view the evidence?"

"Mr Grey since Miss Kavanagh has been a thorn is Mrs Grey's side for some time and the previous NDA breaches I am going to issue a temporary no contact order. Miss Kavanagh will not be allowed to contact Mrs Grey in any way. If she does then she will be in breach of the order."

"Thank you Judge. Can you please send me a copy of the order and I will forward it to Ana."

I am a little surprised that Ana has been granted a no contact order as they are usually used in domestic violence cases. But I guess because of her history regarding the NDA breaches the Judge is going down this path.

Once I have a copy of the temporary order I call Ana and tell her I will drop by later this afternoon. She reminds me that Christian is in San Francisco so it will be her and Taylor that I will be speaking too. At least Taylor is the head of security so he needs to know anyway.

 **Ana's POV**

I wasn't expecting Carrick to get something sorted so quickly. Now all I can do is wait until he gets here to find out what is going on. I head downstairs to speak with Taylor.

"Taylor, Carrick will be here later on to discuss what is happening regarding the Katherine Kavanagh situation. No doubt you have already told Christian about earlier." He nods. "Did Christian give you any indication about how things are going in San Francisco?"

"Ana all he would say is he is trying his hardest to be home with you tonight. "

I thank Taylor and go sit in the sun room. My mind is completely over the place and I can't concentrate on work. While I am sitting in the sun room Gail brings me a glass of Juice and some chocolate cake. Sophie joins me and she tells me about her day at school. Since Christian isn't home I tell Gail to prepare enough dinner for the 3 of them as well and we will all have dinner together. I don't want to be alone at the moment.

When Carrick arrives Taylor takes us into his office. Carrick tells us that the Judge has awarded a temporary no contact order until we produce the video recordings of Katherine Kavanagh at SIP. Then the Judge will then view the footage and decide what the best option is. Since Carrick hasn't seen the footage he doesn't have any idea what the Judge may decide. Carrick leaves so that he can get home to Grace. I head upstairs and do into the nursery. We really need to order all the furniture this weekend. Back in our bedroom I decide to have a soak in the bath.

 **Christian's POV**

I am doing everything to get this shit sorted so I can be home in bed with my wife tonight. Taylor messaged earlier about the situation at SIP and has kept me updated about what dad is doing about it.

*Sir, your father just left. Judge has granted a temporary no contact order. The Judge will make final decision once he sees the footage from SIP. T*

*Thank you for the update Taylor.*

Since it is almost 5pm I tell them to take a 10 minute break. Everyone files out of the room and I take out my phone. I need to hear Ana's voice. She answers on the second ring.

"Hello gorgeous, how are things going there?"

"Hello beautiful. At this moment it doesn't look like I will be home tonight but if I can get then to pull their fingers out of their arses I might get this wrapped up by 6pm, Sawyer and I will be heading home. If we don't then Sawyer and I will book into a motel and I will call you from my room."

We talk a few more minutes before I need to hang up as the employees are returning to the room. Before I hang up I tell Ana either way I will call her just after 6pm. I am really hoping that I will be ringing to tell her I am heading home. The latest I want to put Charlie Tango into the air is 6:30pm and that is why I need everything finished by 6pm.

Everything is sorted with 5 minutes to spare. I really didn't think it would happen but it has so Sawyer and I will be heading home tonight. Sawyer and I are being driven back to Charlie Tango so that we can get in the air as soon as possible. I quickly call Ana.

"Hi Ana, Sawyer and I are on our way to Charlie Tango as we got everything sorted."

"Hi Christian, I am glad you got it sorted."

"I will see you when I get home beautiful. If you are tired, don't wait up for me. I love you Ana."

"If I am asleep when you get home can you please wake me so I know you are home. I love you too Christian."

"Okay I will do that. Now I need to go beautiful as we are nearly at Charlie Tango and I want to get in the air as soon as possible."

"Have a safe flight Christian and I will see you when you get home."

Ana is gone and I silence my phone and give it to Sawyer. While I was talking to Ana I saw him sending a text message. No doubt he was notifying Taylor that we are heading back tonight. He also silences his phone as per protocol when I am flying Charlie Tango.

 **Ana's POV**

Since I know Christian is definitely coming home I can't wipe the smile off my face. I have dinner with Taylor, Gail and Sophie. Since Taylor needs to stay with me I ask Sophie if she would like to have a bath here in the main house and get ready for bed here as well. Gail goes to their cottage to collect Sophie some clothes and her toiletries. Between Gail and I we manage to get Sophie bathed and ready for bed. Just as we finish in the bathroom I get a text message from Christian.

*Ana, we have just landed at Escala. Be home soon beautiful. Christian*

*See you soon Christian. Ana *

We are all sitting in the lounge room when Christian comes through the front door. Taylor scoops Sophie up in his arms and they head to their cottage. Christian's lips are on mine before they even make it to the front door. Christian tries to hide the fact he is tired so I tell him to go have a shower while I heat up his dinner. While Christian eats his dinner I tell him about what happened today while he was away. The early morning start and the long day trying to sort things out has really tied Christian out so after he has eaten his dinner we head to bed. Once we are snuggled up he places his hand on my belly and says goodnight to Teddy. It doesn't take long for me o fall asleep now that I am snuggled up with Christian.


	147. Chapter 147

**Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

Darlene has just left my office after out meeting. She was just as nervous as me. We talked for nearly an hour about all kinds of things. I actually am surprised at how at ease I was around her. Darlene's professionalism is outstanding. She even went into protection mode when someone knocked on my office door even though Luke was sitting outside my office door at the time. I really do hope she decides to come on board as my female CPO.

I look through the filing system to see if I can find any multi-book contract guidelines but unfortunately I can't find anything. Shit I am going to have to do this from scratch. Firstly I prepare the printed and e-Book Author contracts for this manuscript. Then I start playing with figures and clauses for a multi-book contract. Once I am happy with the figures and clauses I call Carrick.

"Carrick when you come over to collect the footage which is now ready can you please come to my office as I have a few Author Contracts that I need you to check before they are presented to the author."

"I will be there in a few minutes Ana, I am actually about to walk in the front door of SIP."

Carrick wasn't joking he is knocking on my office door in a matter of minutes. He checks over the contracts and tells me the clauses are straight to the point and there is no chance of misinterpretation, which is what I wanted.

"Carrick, I have the tapes that you need for that other matter. Can you please let me know once the Judge has made a decision so that Christian and I can take the necessary steps to make sure all of our security staff are made aware of the updated situation."

"Yes Ana, I will notify you as soon as I know something. Hopefully the Judge will have something permanent in place by the end of today."

"I do have a meeting between 3pm and 4pm this afternoon but please leave a message on my voice mail."

Carrick agrees and we say our goodbyes and he leaves my office. Luke is looking at me a little strangely and I don't know why.

"Luke what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Ana. I am just amazed at the way you deal with things that are SIP related. Growing up I thought you would be a librarian or something never did I imagine that you would be running a successful Book Publishing business."

"Luke I never thought I would be doing something like this either. But I am and I love every minute of it."

After lunch I pull out the original contract for Jackie's Curse so that I can begin working on the contract for the sequel. I increase the author royalties and slightly decrease the marketing percentage. The sequel will also be released as an e-Book.

Steph joins me in my office and I go through the Author contracts that we are going to offer this author. Firstly I go through the printed novel contract then the e-book contract. I keep the multi-book contract out of this for the moment, since I want to speak with the author first and see if they are planning to write a sequel or sequels to this story. If they are going to write follow up books then I want to know what kind of time line they are talking about and if they would consider signing a multi-book contract. The percentages for the first printed manuscript are the standard contract percentages, but the percentages for the remaining book/s will be negotiated when the second book is finished.

Steph and I are in the meeting room with Luke when the author knocks on the door. Luke leaves the room and Steph introduces us.

"Ms James this is Ana Grey, she is the head of SIP. Ana this is Ms James."

We greet each other and shake hands before we both take a seat.

"Ms James I have read the manuscript and I couldn't put it down. I need to know if this is the end of the story or are you planning on continuing this story?"

"Mrs Grey, this is the first of 3 books in this trilogy. I have already started writing the second book."

So we are looking at multiple books. I wonder if I should just offer her the multi-book contract straight away or just offer her the contract for this book alone. Also I want to know if she is open to having it published as an e-Book.

"Ms James, please call me Ana. I have a few questions for you about your first book in the trilogy and the trilogy itself. Firstly would you consider releasing your book as an e-Book?"

"Ana, I have seen the success that SIP has had with e-Books and I would be delighted to have it released as an e-Book."

That answers that question and I will be offering her the e-Book contract regardless of which author contract she signs.

"Ms James, you said that this book is the first in a trilogy. I would like to know if you would be willing to sign with SIP for all 3 books. If you are unsure I will still be offering you a contract for this first book."

"Ana, I sent my manuscript here to SIP after my idol, Darren White, praised your work and vowed that he would only work with you. Steph informed me when she emailed me some of the notes and suggestions that you had personally read the manuscript after she told you about it. So knowing that you took the time to personally read my manuscript I will be willing to sign to SIP for all 3 books in the trilogy."

Holy shit she sent the manuscript to us because of what Mr White said about me in his acknowledgements for his novel. I need to give Steph a bonus for mentioning that I read the manuscript as well because Ms James is now going to sign for the whole Trilogy.

"Ms James I have a multi-book contract here for your consideration. Please take a few days to go over the contract and seek legal advice if necessary. If there is anything you would like to discuss or negotiate please call Steph or myself to organise a meeting. Also I have an e-Book contract here for the first book. Unfortunately I will need you to sign a contract for each e-Book individually." I give her both the multi-book contract and the e-Book contract.

"Ana, Steph, thank you for your time. I will call early next week to organise another meeting with you both. Steph, you are the one who saw the potential in my novel and for that I thank you. Ana, thank you for personally reading it. I know you are very busy running this company and for you to take time out of your busy schedule to read my novel means a lot."

Steph and I say our goodbyes to Ms James and she leaves. I am still a little stunned that Ms James is willing to sign a deal for the trilogy all because I took time out of my busy schedule to read her manuscript. Reading her manuscript gave me something to do while Christian was busy working on the weekend.

Luke enters the room and hands me my phone. Straight away I see that I have missed a call from Carrick. When I check my voice message he confirms that the Judge has issued a permanent no contact order for Katherine Kavanagh and I am relieved that she now has to stay away from me and not try and contact me. I call Christian and tell him the Judge's decision. He too is happy and tells me he is in the middle of something and we will discuss it when he gets home.

 **Christian's POV**

Ros and I are in the middle of a meeting regarding what happened in San Francisco when Ana rings. I felt bad for brushing her off but the longer this meeting takes the later I am going to be getting home. Shit I need to contact Darlene on the way home to see how her meeting with Ana went. I really do hope the meeting went well and Darlene agrees to come on board as Ana/Teddy's CPO.

It is 5:15pm when I leave GEH so I call Darlene to discuss her meeting with Ana.

"Hello Darlene, it is Mr Grey. Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Hello Mr Grey, I am driving using hands free so I can talk. No doubt you are wondering how my chat went with Mrs Grey today."

"Yes I am wondering how it went and if you are interested in becoming my wife and child's CPO?"

"Mr Grey, after the meeting with your wife I spent my lunch hour thinking about what you said the other day and I am really interested in becoming Mrs Grey's CPO. Before I commit completely I would like to have a trial run and experience what it is truly like protecting Mrs Grey. No doubt it is a lot different to what I do at SIP. I don't expect to be paid for the trial but I want to make sure that I can perform the duties required of me to the high standard that I know you expect, especially since I will be protecting your wife and Child."

I am really impressed that she is willing to do a trial run without being paid. Since she works during the week at SIP it would have to be on a weekend when Sawyer is working. She agrees to do a trial next Saturday. I will speak with Ana and as a test for Darlene I want Ana to go out in public so that she can experience what it is like.

When I get home Ana tells me about the permanent no contact order that the Judge granted. That is a huge relief that we now can do something about Katherine Kavanagh if she tries to make contact with Ana. I will make sure that all security personnel who work with Ana know about the order and that they are shown a picture of Miss Kavanagh in case she uses a fake name.

 **Kate's POV**

I have just been served with a permanent no contact order for Ana. All I was trying to do yesterday was apologise for brining her mother to SIP. If I had of know the shit Carla had pulled and the fact that Ray had told Carla to stay away from Ana I wouldn't have gone with her to SIP. It has taken me all this time to pluck up the courage to go see Ana to apologise for that day but instead I am ushered out of the building and today I am hit with this no contact shit. Maybe it is time to realise that I have lost Ana for good and that maybe I did play a part in ruining our friendship.

James has been offered a job in Detroit and I really think he should take it and we can start a new life in Detroit with our daughter. It is not like anyone will miss us if we move. My family still won't talk to me.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian and I talk about the no contact order. I can see he is relieved that the Judge granted the order. Hell I am happy as well. Kate threw our friendship away and she hurt me when I needed her support the most. Hopefully she will FINALLY get the hint that I don't want anything to do with her.

Next I tell Christian about my meeting with Darlene. He is a little surprised when I tell him about how she went into protection mode when someone knocked on my office door.

"Christian I really like Darlene's professionalism that she has shown whilst at SIP."

"I am glad you approve Ana. On the way home I spoke with Darlene and she has requested a trial and I have asked her to work alongside you and Sawyer next Saturday. Since she will be working with you I want you to organise an outing for yourself so that she can see what it will be like when you are out in public. She needs to know how bad it can get."

"Okay I will organise a spa trip along with lunch with Grandma T and a trip to the baby boutique."

 **Saturday**

It is getting a little harder to get comfortable at night. Maybe I would be more comfortable if Christian was spooning me. We can talk about it later all I want to do right now is lay here and watch him sleep. I gently move Christian's hand and climb out of bed since someone is sitting on my bladder. Christian has stirred or moved so I climb back into bed. Without even thinking I start tracing patterns on his chest.

I must have been tired because when I wake up again Christian is not in bed with me and the clock beside the bed is telling me it is nearly 10am. Shit why didn't Christian wake me? I get dressed and go in search of my husband. He is in his study working on something when I enter.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Good morning Christian. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful lying there and I know you haven't been sleeping as well the last few days so I let you sleep."

He moves his chair back and I sit on his lap and snuggle into him. Christian reminds me that Taylor is evicting the ex wife from his house this afternoon so I suggest that Sophie and Gail come and spend some girly time with me. It will keep Sophie distracted and not wondering where Taylor is. Christian agrees and he has already organised for Luke to go with Taylor. Reynolds will start working at 1pm.

After leaving Christian in his office I walk to Gail and Taylor's cottage and ask Gail and Sophie if they would like to spend some girly time together this afternoon. Naturally Sophie agrees and Gail mouths 'thank you' to me. She knows exactly what I am doing.

 **Taylor's POV**

Mr Grey called me to the main house first thing this morning. He insisted that I take Sawyer with me to evict the bitch. Actually it will give me an extra pair of eyes and I can actually station Sawyer outside Sophie's bedroom and tell him no one enters that room apart from me. My attorney and 2 police officers are meeting me at the house at 2:30pm. The bitch will arrive at 3pm to remove her belongings. I made sure that when they moved into the house that it was furnished. She can take the bed she was sleeping in as I sure as hell don't want it left in the house. If she doesn't take her bed I am going to have it dumped.

When Ana came to the cottage and asked Gail and Sophie to spend some time with her this afternoon I knew that she was doing it to keep Sophie's mind off the fact that I wasn't going to be here for a few hours. Sophie is so excited about spending time with just Ana and Gail this afternoon. Gail tells Ana that they will be up at the house about 2pm and Ana leaves.

"Sophie, when we were at the house last time is there anything you forgot to get?"

"Yes Daddy, I forgot to get my jewellery box and my Sophie necklace that was in the bathroom."

I will make sure those items are brought back with me this afternoon. After the bitch has removed her things I will need to take Sophie back to the house to go through the last of her belongings to makes sure she has everything that she wants. Anything that Sophie doesn't want to keep will be donated to Coping Together.

Sophie and Gail head to the main house just before 2pm and Sawyer is now here with me. We leave and head straight to the house. I am not looking forward to this show down but it needs to happen. After today the only contact I will have with that evil bitch is through her attorney. I wonder how long she will even be in Sophie's life after she goes to court over the child endangerment charges that are pending. Actually will we find anything today that will assist the police with case against her and the boyfriend?

 **Christian's POV**

I hear Ana return so I drag my laptop into the lounge room so that we can finally order the furniture for the nursery. Ana must have gone upstairs so I go looking for her. I find her in her study getting out her laptop.

"What are you doing cupcake?"

"I am about to fire up the laptop so that we can order the nursery furniture."

I start to chuckle. "Ana I had the exact same idea, my laptop is in the lounge room ready to go. Come with me."

I offer her my hand and we walk downstairs hand in hand. Ana snuggles into my side and she shows me the stroller/pushchair that she seen at the baby boutique. She gets up and tells me she will be right back. When she returns she has some brochures for the pushchairs that she liked at the baby boutique. We settle on the one that is compatible with the Maxi Cosi infant carrier and purchase the adaptor kit as well. It means that we don't need to purchase the separate carry cot for the pushchair we can just attach Teddy's infant carrier straight from the car. Ana has me looking at the swings and I really do think we should get one. So it is settled we add a Joie Serina 2 in 1 Swing to the shopping cart. While we are at it we look at the baby monitors but since we are going to be collecting the items from the local store Ana suggests we purchase them when we go to collect the other items. We finalise the order, pay for it and I select to collect the items from the local store when they are all ready. They will contact us when they are all ready and we will collect the items after hours. The only thing that we haven't ordered that Ana will need is a nursing/rocking chair but we can look at those when we collect the other furniture as Ana would prefer to sit in them first as she wants something comfortable.

Ana heads into the kitchen to prepare us some subs for lunch. I continue looking at the website at other items that we will need down the track. There is no point getting a high chair at the moment as it will only be in the way. Then there are things like play pens and play gyms.

When Gail and Sophie arrive I head to my study to continue working.

 **Taylors POV**

On the way to the house I tell Sawyer that I want him outside of Sophie's room and that no one other than me is allowed in there until after she has left. We arrive at the house and 2 police officers are already there. My attorney arrives and he actually has a video recorder and is going to record everything that she does whilst in the house. The police officers actually agree with my attorney about recording it. We are all waiting outside for her to arrive and when she does she has a trailer to pack her things into. In the eviction notice I stipulated that she was able to take the bed with her but no other furniture that was in the house before she moved in is allowed to be removed. Thank fuck I had my attorney do an itemised list of what was in the house prior to her moving in with Sophie and he has it with him and has given a copy to the police officers.

"Open this fucking door and let me go inside Jason. I want to make sure you haven't taken any of my things you fucking arsehole." She pauses and as I go to unlock the door she speaks again. "Isn't it enough that you have Sophie? Now you are taking away my home as well."

"Your home, if you remember correctly this is my parent's home and we have a signed agreement that allows you to live in the home whilst you have custody of Sophie. The agreement also stated that if you lost custody of Sophie that you would have to move out of this house. Let me remind you that you no longer have custody of Sophie so you are required to leave the premises as per the agreement."

"This is not the end of this Jason. You are going to pay for kicking me out of this house. Where the fuck am I going to live now?"

Is this bitch really that fucking stupid to threaten me in front of my attorney and police officers present? Stuff the fact that my attorney is recording everything that she is doing.

"Where you live is none of my concern. Maybe you should have thought about that and actually listened to your daughter when she told you that arsehole was hitting her. Also you should have been home with your daughter at night not out on the town and leaving her with the neighbours. Well now you don't have to worry about when you come home because Sophie is no longer living with you and you will no longer be calling this house your home."

Gosh she is making me see Red. She storms off into the bedroom and my attorney and one of the officers follows her. I stay in the lounge room with the other officer. Since I purchased the laptop that is in the lounge room and it is on the list of items to stay I ask the officer if I can look on it to see if there is anything documents she may need. He agrees and I fire it up. There are a few folders that belong to the boyfriend which are password protected. That sets off alarm bells for me and the officer. He calls the station and tells them to send over one of the IT guys. While we wait I ask her if there are any documents she would like off the laptop. She wants the photos of Sophie as well as a few other documents.

All hell breaks loose while the officer and I are copying the photos and documents to a USB stick for her.

"Get out of the fucking way you oversized prick. That is MY daughter's room and I AM going in there to retrieve some personal items."

I can't help but laugh when she called Sawyer and oversized prick. The officer and I head straight to towards the commotion.

"I told you to get out of my fucking way you arsehole. If you don't move your fucking arse I am going to wipe that smug look off your fucking face."

Sawyer is standing in the doorway blocking her access to Sophie's room. Obviously the bitch has forgotten the fact that this is being recorded and that there are also 2 police officers here. She is told by the officers that she is unable to enter Sophie's bedroom and if she does go in there she will be arrested. That shut her up rather quickly. She goes back to packing her things and the officer and I return to the computer. The IT guy arrives and cracks the passwords on the files.

"What the fuck is this?"

In the first file that was password protected there are photos of Sophie with bruises and red marks. The photos of the red marks must have been taken not long after he hit her. Both officers are looking at me. Some of the photos she is standing there in her underwear.

"That is my daughter Sophie." I confirm.

"Mr Taylor we are going to need to take this computer to retrieve all the photos and check the hard drive for any deleted photos."

"Please do what you need to do to protect my daughter from that bastard and that bitch in the other room."

"This will definitely help in the case against him regarding hurting your daughter. I think we will wait until we get the computer back to the station before we break into the other files."

The evil bitch has gotten most of her belongings out of the house when the officer with her calls out to his colleagues.

"You need to get in here boys."

That sets alarm bells off in my head and I follow them to her bedroom. The mattress is leaning against the wall and on the bed base there are a few bags of weed. Obviously at least one of them takes drugs. Thank fuck Sophie is now living with me and is away from that shit.

The officers tell her to call someone to come and take her car to wherever it needs to go because she is being arrested for drug possession. They allow her to pack the rest of her shit into the trailer then cuff her. I stay at the house after they leave so that I collect the things that Sophie wanted. Sophie and I will have to come back here to the house one weekend soon and sort through all her clothes and other items.

* * *

 **A/N: _Thank you for the messages. I am slowly getting there._**


	148. Chapter 148

**A/N:** _ **To the guest reviewer who pointed out that weed is legal in Seattle that is only the case if you have less than an ounce. I said that there were a few bags located and if it was within the legal amount the officer would not have called out to his colleagues.**_

* * *

 **Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

Ana and I have a few questions for Dad regarding the no contact order so we are on our way to Bellevue. I made sure that Elliot and Krystal weren't at Bellevue before we left. I am not in the mood for that shit today. After greeting my parents we ask to speak to dad in his study. We ask the questions that we have and dad answers them. Katherine is not even allowed to have someone ask questions on her behalf. What surprised me though is she is not allowed to get close to Ana and that makes Ana rather happy. We head back in to the lounge room and when Ana is comfortable dad and I head outside for a walk. About 15 minutes later Elliot joins us. Oh fuck that means Ana is in the same room as Krystal. I don't want to go rushing back inside making it obvious that I don't want Ana near Krystal. After about 15 minutes I can't handle it and I suggest we head back inside to tour wives before they send out a search party for us. Ana looks so uncomfortable so we say our goodbyes and head home.

 **Grace's POV**

After Christian and Ana speak with Carrick in his study they all return to the lounge room. Obviously they had some legal stuff that needed to be dealt with. Christian and Carrick disappear somewhere. Ana is telling us about how things are going with our Grandson. It is hard to believe that Ana has roughly 11 weeks to go.

"Ana have you been experiencing any back pain yet?"

"Actually Grace I haven't had any severe pain but I have noticed that I get a little uncomfortable if I sit in certain positions or harder surfaces. Thank goodness there is a lounge in my office that I can sit in during the day."

"Have you done anything more with the nursery?"

"Actually we ordered most of the furniture yesterday. I fell in love with the sleigh design so we have matching crib, cot and change table. Daddy is making a toy box, blanket box and a rocking crib for our little man."

Ana and I continue talking about her pregnancy, Elliot and Krystal arrive unannounced. I can't help but notice the look on Krystal's face when she saw Ana sitting in the lounge room with me. I know that Ana and Christian will leave shortly because Christian is not happy with Krystal's attitude towards Ana. Elliot goes in search of Carrick and Christian.

I notice that Krystal is constantly glaring at Ana. She also tries to outdo Ana, every time Ana says something. Ana asks me to sit beside her on the lounge. Krystal is glaring at her even worse than earlier. She takes my hand and places it on her bump.

"Little man, are you going to say hello to your Grandmother?"

 _Whack._

"I'll take that as a yes little man. Hello my precious little grandson."

If looks could kill right about now, Ana would be dead. Krystal is trying to hide her disgust behind a fake smile. I think I might need to have a chat with her later. Actually I wonder what her attitude towards Mia is really like. Would her attitude towards Mia change if Mia got pregnant?

After about 15 minutes the boys return. Christian and Ana thank Carrick for his help with the situation this week. They say their goodbyes and leave. I wish they didn't leave but I understand why. Now it will be interesting to see how Krystal acts now that Ana is gone.

The minute Ana is out the door Krystal changes. How the hell have I missed this before now? Would I have realised this if Ana and Christian hadn't brought it to my attention. I know I had my own issues with Krystal in n the beginning but we sorted them all out. Why does she think Ana is a threat to her relationship with me? If she continues this behaviour towards Ana it is going to cause a rift in this family and I will not allow that to happen. Also it will cause problems within her marriage.

"Krystal we need to talk."

"What do you want to talk about Grace?"

"Your attitude towards Ana just now is what we are going to discuss. I noticed that your demeanour changed the minute you seen Ana sitting in the lounge room. Then the minute they left it changed back. It is like you turn into the green-eyed monster whenever Ana is around me."

"I don't know what you are talking about Grace. Ana and I get on perfectly fine."

"If that is the case, why where you glaring at her the whole time she was here? That is without the death stare you gave her when I had my hand on her baby bump."

She squirms in her seat a little. Obviously she didn't think I would see what she did.

"Why are you on the Ana bandwagon all of a sudden? She isn't the only daughter-in-law who is pregnant with your grandchild."

"No she isn't the only one who is pregnant with my grandchild but she is the one who has medical issues that do need to be monitored. As I Doctor I know the implications of what may happen to Ana and my grandchild. Your behaviour isn't helping the issue."

She stands up and goes to leave but I haven't finished with her yet.

"You might want to take a seat Krystal. Thanks to your behaviour towards Ana, which both Ana and Christian have picked up on, I will be seeing less of my son. They will not be coming to family dinners here at Bellevue. Christian won't subject Ana to the added stress and frankly I don't blame him. The only 2 family gatherings that he has committed to are Thanksgiving and Christmas day."

"Well you will be pleased to know that Elliot and I will be here Christmas morning but we are going to have a late lunch with my family so we won't be spending Christmas lunch or dinner here at Bellevue with your precious son Christian."

"All 3 of my children are precious Krystal. Like I said before I know how hard this pregnancy could get for Ana and at the moment your attitude towards her is not helping her or my grandson."

What is really going on with her? Ana said that Mother noticed the behaviour changing at the baby shower/ birthday dinner, which was well before she announced her pregnancy.

"Krystal, please tell me what has happened that is making you be like this towards Ana when I am around?"

She starts to cry. Is she faking these tears or are they real. Either way I get the box of tissues off the coffee table and pass them to her.

"Grace my mother has chosen my younger sister over me all because she got pregnant first and Ana is giving you your first grandchild and I am jealous that it isn't me."

Wow I wasn't expecting to admit her jealousy straight away.

"The minute my mother found out my sister was pregnant she basically shut me out. I know my mom and I weren't that close to begin with but she always had time for me. Now it is all about my sister and her being pregnant. When she shut me out I didn't want you to do the same to me and I felt that my relationship with you was being threatened by Ana, especially when you helped with Ana's Baby Shower. I still think that my relationship with you is being threatened by Ana and that is why I wanted it to be just us the weekend the boys went away."

Krystal is really insecure and it is something that she needs to deal with sooner rather than later. If she doesn't, it is only going to get worse and she could lose Elliot because of it. I am not going to tell her that I know about her allowing Elliot to think that Ana would be spending time with us here at Bellevue.

"Krystal you should have spoken to me instead of treating Ana like the enemy and trying to compete against her. You both are special to me. Also you will slowly destroy the friendship you have with Ana if you keep acting like this. I actually spend more time with you than I do with Ana. We have our lunches and we are still having dinner together ever second Thursday. That is without any family dinners that we have. Carrick and I, usually see Christian and Ana at family dinner/gatherings. Occasionally we see them if they need our help with something legal or medical. So get the ideas of me spending so much time with Ana out of your head."

"I don't want to lose Ana's friendship Grace, but I don't know how to stop feeling jealous of Ana because she is giving you your first grandchild."

I am about to bang her head against something. Obviously the issues with her mother run pretty deep and this latest thing with her sister's pregnancy has really tipped her over the edge. She needs to speak with someone and start sorting through these issues before she does irreparable damage to her friendship with Ana and her marriage to Elliot.

When Krystal stops crying I talk to her about going to speak to someone regarding her family issues. I am really surprised when she agrees that she needs to do speak with someone and asks if I can suggest someone. Off the top of my head I can only think of Dr Flynn but I am not sure that she would want to talk to a male. I tell her about Dr Flynn but if she would prefer a female then I will have to get back to her after I check my contact list at the hospital.

If she goes with Dr Flynn I know he will see her rather quickly because of her connection to Carrick and I. She thinks about it for a few moments and then asks me for Dr Flynn's details so I go get his details for her. I tell her that when she calls she needs to tell the receptionist that she is my daughter-in-law.

By the time Carrick and Elliot return Krystal has been to the bathroom and freshened up. When they leave I tell Krystal that I will see her for lunch this week and Carrick tells them that he will see them again at dinner on Thursday.

 **Krystal's POV**

On the way home I don't say anything to Elliot I just think about what Grace said to me at Bellevue. She is right I should have talked to her about how I was feeling. Grace has been so kind to me since we sorted out the issues last time. I let my insecurities with my mother interfere with my relationship with Grace and those insecurities have also put a strain on my relationship with Ana. It is going to take some time before Ana and Christian forgive me for my behaviour. Actually I am glad that we will only be at Bellevue Christmas morning because I am not sure I could spend the entire day with Ana and Christian, knowing that my actions have put a strain on our friendship. Why didn't I just talk to Grace about this when it first happened, instead of turning into a green-eyed monster?

 **Ana's POV**

I am struggling to put Krystal's behaviour from earlier out of my mind. Christian and I are sitting on the balcony outside our bedroom but I am a little exhausted so I ask Christian to lay down with me in our room. I snuggle into his side and he kisses my forehead while his hand is over mine on his chest.

"Ana what happened when Krystal arrived."

"She constantly glared at me and when I asked your mom to sit beside me and I put her hand on my belly she was giving me death stares. If you hadn't returned when you did I would have come looking for you because I was at my limit."

"Let's forget about this morning and focus on the here and now. You are tired so snuggle in and sleep cupcake."

"Will you stay with me until I wake up?"

"Yes I will stay here with you beautiful."

I snuggle into him and he is gently rubbing my back then I hear the sound of the relaxation CD starting to play. It is the one that sounds like the stream at Aspen. Within a few minutes I am out to it.

 **Christian's POV**

Once I put the relaxation music on it didn't take Ana long to fall asleep. I thought after the shit at Bellevue she needed to relax and I know how calming the stream at Aspen was for her. Even though Ana is exhausted she is still a little restless while sleeping. Obviously this Krystal shit is playing on her mind. I am going to make sure she isn't put in that situation again. If we need to see mom and dad they are going to have to come to us. The next time we will be at Bellevue is Thanksgiving.

After 90 minutes Ana wakes again and we head downstairs where we find Gail doing laundry and I can smell chocolate cake cooking. I think she is lonely in the cottage on her own, since Taylor is working and Sophie is having an access visit with her mother. Actually how can that be happening after she was arrested yesterday afternoon? Did they release her on bail and added the drug charges to her up and coming court date for child endangerment? I wonder if she squealed like a pig and revealed whose drugs they really were. If I was a betting man I would bet a month of Taylor's salary that those drugs are actually the boyfriends. Even so having them in the house is not going to help her case.

"Mr Grey, I hope you don't mind but Ana looked exhausted so I am going to prepare apricot chicken with creamy mashed potatoes, carrots, beans, cauliflower and broccoli for dinner tonight."

"Thank you Gail."

 **Ana's POV**

Before we get downstairs I smell chocolate cake and I know Gail has been in the kitchen. We actually find her doing some laundry. I think she just wants to feel useful since Taylor is working and Sophie is having her visit with her mother. When she tells Christian that she is preparing our dinner tonight I am actually a little relieved as I am not sure I have the energy to cook something proper for dinner.

Gail tells us that dinner is going to be at least another 2 hours so she serves us a slice each of chocolate cake which is still warm. After I finish my slice I ask Gail for a second slice. Since I fell pregnant I have eaten so much chocolate cake. Usually I would eat it a few times a year for birthdays but since I have been pregnant I know Gail has made quite a few chocolate cakes to alleviate my craving for it. I suppose craving chocolate cake is better than craving anchovies or gherkins. Chocolate cake at least tastes good.

After dinner I head upstairs for a relaxing bath. I am soaking in the tub when Christian comes into the bathroom and he sits on the floor beside me. When I am ready to get out Christian helps me out of the bath, once he has helped me get dry we head to bed. I am still a little uptight about what happened today and Christian gets me to sit on the side of the bed. He kneels between my legs and sits on his heels running his hands up and down my thighs. His touch is soft and gentle.

"Ana you are so beautiful. I love the fact that I can see your bump and I love watching it grow. Our son is in there and I am in total awe. I love you so much Ana/

"I love you too Christian."

Christian is on his knees kissing me with everything he has while his hands have moved from my thighs. One hand is at my folds while the other has moved to my boobs. He gently runs his fingers between my folds occasionally apply pressure to my clit while tweaking my nipples as he plants kisses on my lips and up and down my neck. I wrap my arms around him and run my fingers through his hair. We are both getting a little hot and heavy when Christian finally slips 2 fingers inside me. Christian brings me close then he removes his fingers and uses his tongue to push me over the edge. He drinks in my juices before he get up on his knees again and kisses me. Gently Christian lays me down and he strokes his cock a few times before sliding inside me. Christian doesn't move we both just enjoy the connection that we have right at this moment. When he does start to move is it slow and sensual. He gradually increases his speed of his thrust. As we are building Christian is playing with my boobs and all I can do is run my hands up and down his arms. Occasionally I actually run my nails up and down his arms. When I know I am getting close I wrap my around Christians legs. He leans down and takes my nipple in his mouth and bites down which tips me over the edge again. I grab Christian's arms and dig my nails in and his cock responds by spurting his release into me. Once we have both finished our climax I sit back up with Christian's help and he kisses me.

"Wrap your arms and legs around me baby I am going to stand."

Christian stands and I feel his cock buried deep inside me. He is still so hard which makes me giggle. Shit his cock twitches, I forgot about the way his cock responds to my giggles. Christian has the biggest smile on his face as he lowers me onto our bed and he rests on his elbows so he doesn't put pressure on my belly. We stay connected for sometime before he slides out of me and lies on his back. I snuggle into his side and plant kisses on his chest. Feeling our connection is what I really needed tonight.

 **Christian's POV**

I wanted to feel our connection tonight so that is why I put her in bed and rested on my elbows whilst still deep inside her. Now that we are snuggled up I can't help but run my hand up and down her back and rest my other hand on her baby bump.

"Little man, I noticed that you have been very good for your mommy lately. I love you Theodore."

"We love you too Christian. Actually I am surprise he actually hasn't started giving me grief during the night."

"Obviously our son knows how much his mommy needs her sleep at night. Speaking of sleep Cupcake you actually look rather tired again. We should really call it a night beautiful."

Ana snuggles into me and kisses my chest one last time. Before I settle in I turn on the relaxation CD again and I place my hand over hers and it doesn't take long for Ana to fall asleep. I listen to her breathing which also lulls me to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: _Just an update regarding my health. I am still recovering rather slowly._**


	149. Chapter 149

**Friday**

 **Carla's POV – San Jose, Costa Rica**

We are settled here in San Jose and everything is perfect. I have been keeping an eye on the Savannah news website to see if there have been any more articles about Nathan and I. Thankfully there hasn't been any more. Both Nathan and I really like it here so we are not sure about moving overseas. It would heighten the risk of being caught because we don't know what pictures and information has been released by the Savannah Police Department to other authorities and to airport security firms. Also staying here means I can keep an eye on Ana and that arsehole.

I haven't been bothered about contacting Kate about my belongings that were left at her place and I actually don't care what she does with them as I have everything I need here with me. Thankfully it was only 2 sets of clothes and some toiletries. Actually I think I might go shopping this afternoon and buy a new dress for tomorrow night and while I am at it I will buy a new outfit for our little girl.

While our little girl is sleeping Nathan fucks me all over the house. If Nathan keeps fucking me like this our little girl is going to have a baby brother or sister soon. Come to think of it I am late. Could I be pregnant already?

"Nathan baby, what would you say if I was pregnant again?"

"Carla honey, do you think it is possible, because if you are pregnant again I will be so fucking happy."

"When I go out later I will get a pregnancy test and we can do it either tonight or tomorrow."

 **Ana's POV - Seattle**

I am so glad it is Friday today as it means I can totally relax for the next 2 days. Thank goodness I only have 6 weeks of work left. I might actually cut back the amount of time I actually spend at the office. Steph has caught on and is running SIP rather well on the days that I am not at the office. I might cut back to half days to give her more control and prepare her for filling the role full time.

Ms James has signed the multi-book contract along with the e-Book contract for this first book. We have asked her to get her acknowledgements and dedications to us by the end of next week when she comes in to look at the cover designs. Once the cover has been sorted then it will be printed. Currently the manuscript is being prepared for printing. Steph is rather excited about this book being released and so am I actually as it has the potential to be a best seller. If it is a best seller then that is another feather in SIP's cap.

Daddy and Belinda are heading to San Jose today for her relatives wedding tomorrow. I really hope they have a good time. When Daddy and I spoke in private the other night he confided in me that his feelings for Belinda have grown so much more.

 **Flashback**

" _Annie, I have fallen more in love with Belinda. I haven't felt like this in a very long time. You know that Belinda and I are living between both of our houses at the moment but I would like that to change. Would you mind if I asked Belinda to move in with me?"_

" _Yes daddy I could see that your feelings for Belinda had deepened the last time I seen you. Daddy it is your house and you are a grown man. Who you have living in your house is no one else's business. So if you want Belinda to live with you permanently then ask her."_

" _Yes you are right Annie. We are both adults and if we decide to live together it is no one else's business but ours. I guess this is like when you moved in with Christian after your accident, it was no one else's business but yours and Christian's but some other seemed to think that their opinion counted. It was an agreement that you both agreed on because it was the best thing for you at the time."_

 **End of flashback**

I wonder when Daddy is going to ask Belinda to move in with him permanently. Maybe he will do it this weekend while they are away. From what Daddy has told me, Belinda is renting the place where she lives but Daddy actually owns the house. It would make more sense for Belinda to move in with Daddy then she won't need to pay rent.

 **Ray's POV**

We have finally arrived in San Jose, Costa Rica and have checked into the motel. When Belinda goes to unpack her suitcase something has leaked all over her outfit for the wedding. Thank goodness we arrived early because she can now go shopping for a new outfit. Of course I will go with her so that she isn't alone in a strange city.

We head out to a clothing store close to the motel. Belinda has found a rather beautiful full length dress to wear and she is looking for a wrap to match the dress. I hear something with my ears and I stop dead in my tracks. Hell no I must be hearing things. My mind is playing tricks on me. Then I hear the voice again.

"Yes this dress is perfect. Nathan will love this dress. Now I need some sexy lingerie to wear under this dress."

Nope my mind is not playing tricks on me that is Carla's voice. I discretely move from where I am and look in the direction that the voice came from. Holy shit it is Carla, what is she doing here. I move back to Belinda and I tell her that I just seen Carla. By the time Belinda has chosen a wrap to go with the dress Carla is already with the cashier. I make sure Belinda and I out of view but close enough to hear anything that is said.

"Mrs Savage, your purchases today come to the total of $1735.95. Would you like your purchases to be delivered to your home on Monday?"

"Would it be possible to have the dresses delivered this afternoon or tomorrow morning as I need one of the dresses tomorrow?"

"That is fine Mrs Savage I will make sure that your purchases are delivered to your home first thing tomorrow morning."

After she leaves the store I make a mental note of the name of the store and what time it is. When we are severed at the counter I take note of the name of the cashier. Once we are back at the motel I tell Belinda why we couldn't go straight to the cashier when she was finished. The moment we return to the motel I grab a pen and notepad and start writing all the details down. Belinda was shocked when I told her that is was Carla. She knows everything that has happened but she never thought she would be that close to her.

"If I knew who she was I would have scratched her eyes out."

"I didn't want to alert her to our presence because if she realised she had been spotted she will move. Now I am going to make a call to the Savannah Police Department and give them all the details that we have."

I make the call and finally I am speaking to Officer Frank Flanders who is heading the investigation into Carla's Fraud.

"Officer Flanders, My name is Raymond Steele and I have information on where to locate Carla Adams."

"May I ask how you know it was definitely Carla Adams?"

"I know what my ex wife looks like and sounds like Officer."

"Where have you located her Mr Steele?"

"Currently I am in San Jose, Costa Rica to attend a wedding with my girlfriend. Her outfit got ruined so we went to Sweet as Sugar Boutique to purchase a new outfit. While we were looking around I heard Carla's voice. I was very careful to make sure she didn't see me but once I had confirmed that it was her I made sure I listened to her conversations to obtain as much detail so I could pass it onto Savannah PD."

"Please tell us what you heard Mr Steele."

"Carla is going by the name Mrs Savage and she referred to Nathan whilst talking to the assistant who was assisting her. It is apparent that Carla is a frequent visitor to the store as she asked for her purchases to be sent to her home tomorrow morning. She was served by Cashier Jasmine at approximately 2:40pm. After she paid for her purchases she left the store. Her items where bagged together and hung on delivery rack. The name on the clothing bag was Mrs Carla Savage."

"Mr Steele we are very pleased that you have called us with this information. With this information we will conduct a few searches and see what we can find out about Mrs Savage. Can I please have some details about you in case we need to speak with you again in the future? I am going to know where you actually live and this is your phone number?

"Currently I live in Montesano, Washington and yes this is my phone that I am calling on."

"Again Mr Steele I would like to thank you for calling us regarding Mrs Adams. Once she has been arrested you may be required to go to the local San Jose police station and formally identify that Mrs Adams is also Mrs Savage. Hopefully the photo's of Mrs Adams that we send to the San Jose Police are enough to prove that they are the same person and we can start extradition proceedings and have her sent back hr to Savannah to face the fraud charges. We will also ask that Mr Savage be detained as well and once it is confirmed that he is Nathan Geary then we will start proceedings for him as well."

Finally that bitch is going down. I would love to be a fly on the wall when the police arrest them both. They won't be expecting that knock on the door.

 **Saturday**

 **Carla's POV**

I wake up this morning and I am horny as hell and want Nathan's dick inside me fucking my brains out. Thinking about fucking we didn't get the chance to do the test last night so I wake Nathan up so I can pee on the stick and wait for the results together.

"Nathan baby we need to take the test and find out if our beautiful girl is going to have a sibling soon."

Nathan grabs me off the bed and carries me to the bathroom. I pee on the 2 different test sticks and place them on the counter and look at the time on my watch. Nathan is standing in front of my naked and I am still horny as hell so I start touching my pussy. Within seconds he is thrusting into me and he fucks me hard while we wait for the test results. When it is time to check the tests Nathan sits me on the bench and he is standing between my legs, I check the first test, then the second test.

"Baby, congratulations they say I am pregnant again."

He thrusts his dick into me hard and he tells me to hold on. Gently he lifts me off the bench and carries me to the bed where he fucks me for at least an hour and the only reason we stop is because our little girl wakes up crying.

I am excited about the sexy lingerie and dress that I have purchased for tonight. Nathan isn't going to be able to keep his hands off me when I am in that dress and he is going to be pleasantly surprised when he gets to take it off me because the lingerie is sexy as all fuck. If he knows about the lingerie before we get home again he will fuck me in the closest toilet cubicle or closet he can find. We are still fucking nonstop at every chance we get and this morning's news is not going to slow us down. I remember when we first found out I was pregnant last time we fucked so much that I had to go to the doctor's and I was told not to have sex for 3 days. It nearly killed us but I became rather good at giving head which keep Nathan satisfied until my pussy was back in action. Shit just thinking about all the sex we had is making me wet between the legs. I hear the door bell and tell Nathan to answer it and I will be there in a moment. This must be my dresses being delivered so I compose myself and head to the door where I see a gentleman talking with Nathan. He isn't the normal delivery guy but I think nothing of it. As I walk down the stairs I hear them talking.

"Mr Savage, I need your wife's signature before I hand over the items." The delivery guy says.

"She will be here in a moment." Nathan Says

"Nathan baby, I am here. I am Mrs Savage."

"Do you have identification ma'am?" He asks.

This is strange they don't normally ask for identification but I guess I usually have the same guy but today they have sent some one different so I guess he is trying to cover his arse. I go to my purse and pull out my license and show him. He nods and thanks me before motioning to another person to bring the garment bag to the door. This is real strange as I have never had 2 people delivering my clothing. The guy brining my garment bag looks rather young so maybe he is a trainee or something. He hands it to the first delivery guy.

The first delivery guy offers to carry it inside and since they normally do this I allow them into my home. We are standing inside the house when he goes to hand me the garments bag as I take bag from him I feel something hard and cold being put around my wrist. What the fuck is going on? Then he starts to speak.

"Carla Savage or should that be Carla Adams you are under arrest."

I look over and see the younger delivery guy arresting Nathan. Fuck they aren't delivery guys they must be undercover police officers. What the fuck is going on no one here knows us as we keep to ourselves, so why are we being arrested. Actually no one even knew that we were here in Costa Rica. I try to play dumb.

"Who is Carla Adams? My name is Carla Savage."

"Don't try and play dumb with us Mrs Adams we have been contacted by the Savannah Police Department and they have requested that you and Mr Geary be arrested and held until they arrive. You both are currently wanted in Savannah and will be extradited back there as soon as the Savannah Police Department can provide us with the paperwork. You see Mrs Adams you have been using fake identities which will not help your cause also you were dumb enough to travel to a country that has an extradition agreement with the United States of America."

"I am not Carla Adams I really don't know who you are talking about. This is my husband Nathan Savage and we have a daughter."

"You and Mr Savage are accompanying us to the station Mrs Savage where you will remain in custody until we get this sorted out. Don't expect to be getting out any time today as we will not contact them until you are back at the station. Then you both will remain in custody until the Officers from Savannah Police Department arrive and confirm your identity."

Oh fuck this is not good. What is going to happen with my baby while they are holding us at the station? I look at Nathan and I can see that he knows we are busted. But what I want to know is how the fuck they found out we were here in San Jose.

"What is going to happen to our daughter? How did they find out where we were?"

"You r daughter will be coming with you and will remain with you Ma'am. Mr Savage will be detained in a separate cell and you will not be able to talk to each other unless an officer is present. I am unable to tell you how you were found as I don't have that information."

 **Ray's POV**

Belinda and I are getting ready for the wedding and I am waiting for Belinda to finish getting ready when I get a call but no Caller Id is shown. I think about ignoring the call but then I remember that Officer Flanders said they may call once they have arrested Carla.

"Hello, Ray Steele speaking."

"Mr Steele, it is Officer Flanders from Savannah Police Department. Carla Adams has been arrested but she is claiming she is not Carla Adams. We need you to go to the San Jose Police station and positively identify Mrs Adams before we will send officers to San Jose to extradite her back here to Savannah."

"Officer Flanders I will gladly do this if you can guarantee that she will not see me or know that it was me who informed you of her location."

"Mr Steele she will not know anything about who tipped us off to her location. You will be treated as a protected witness and no one apart from me and the other Officer in charge of this case will know your identity. We will fly to you and take your statement."

"Officer Flanders, would you consider meeting me in Seattle to do the interview? My daughter and her husband live there and it has a bigger Police Department than Montesano."

"Mr Steele we would not conduct the interview at the precinct because it could be traced back to our case and your identity would be known."

"My son-in-law has a secure conference room at his office building that has recording facilities. I am pretty certain he would agree to allow us to conduct the interview there. His wife is actually Carla's daughter."

"Who would be your son-in law Mr Steele?"

"He is Christian Grey."

"Say no more Mr Steele we know who Mr Grey is. Could you please speak with him about this and let us know. If he does agree tell him we will contact him in the next week to organise a day and time. Mr Steele, thank you for your help in this case. We will be in touch."

"I will leave shortly and head to the Police Station on my way to the wedding. Good bye Officer Flanders."

Holy shit they didn't waste any time arresting Carla. Thank goodness Belinda is now dressed and ready to go and all I have to do is put on my dinner jacket. I have opted against a tie as I am not related in any way to the bride or groom.

"Belinda we have to take a detour on our way. I need to attend the San Jose Police Department to identify Carla Adams. They arrested her earlier and she is claiming she doesn't know who Carla Adams is. There is no way she will know it is me that has identified her."

I continue on and tell her what Officer Flanders told me about once she is identified as Carla Adams that they will start the process to return her to Savannah. Belinda basically drags me out of the motel and we head straight to the station. It doesn't take long. The officers thank me and we are free to leave again.

"Belinda can I ask why you practically dragged me out of the motel?"

"I want that EVIL woman to suffer and to be held accountable for her own actions. I know that these fraud charges don't have anything to do with Ana but I really want her to suffer like she made Ana suffer all these years. She has done so many nasty things to hurt your beautiful Ana."

Belinda is right Carla has done some despicable things to Ana. Hopefully when she is extradited back to Savannah and charged the Judge will throw the book at her and she will be put away where she can't hurt Ana again. The one person I feel sorry for in this whole thing is that poor innocent baby.

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Updates will continue every second day. Still have away to go before I am back to my old self. Thank you for the kind words and well wishes.**_


	150. Chapter 150

**Sunday**

 **Elliot's POV**

We are on our way to Bellevue for lunch and I can't stop thinking about what happened on Friday afternoon when I got home from work. My mood hasn't really changed I am still rather pissed off at her and for what she has put Ana through.

 **Flashback to Friday**

 _Mom called to tell me that Christian and Ana won't be at the family lunch on Sunday. When I questioned if she knew why she went funny on me but I thought nothing of it until I spoke to Krystal when I got home._

" _Krystal mom called to make sure we are going for lunch. She let me know Christian and Ana won't be there."_

" _I know Elliot."_

 _She tells me she already knows that they won't be attending lunch. How does Krystal know that they won't be there? I am confused so I ask her how she already knew._

" _Your mom told me on Sunday that Christian and Ana won't be at many family dinners/gathering for awhile."_

" _That is not like Christian. I wonder what has happened, is something wrong with Ana?"_

" _Yes but it not what you think Elliot. There is nothing physically wrong with Ana but I do know why they won't be there."_

" _Krystal, stop beating around the bush and tell me what you know."_

 _I see the look on her face and I get this sinking feeling in my stomach._

" _Elliot, I am the reason Christian and Ana won't be at the family dinners and gatherings. They will definitely be at Thanksgiving and Christmas."_

 _I feel like I have been slapped in the face. What has she done to make Christian react this way? Is that why she has tried to stop me from calling Christian this week? I wonder if this has anything to do with the way Christian's reacted when I questioned him about Ana not staying at Bellevue the weekend we were away._

" _Elliot, I, umm have been treating Ana badly. It all started when mom found out about my sister being pregnant which was just before Ana's baby shower."_

 _Shit this has been going on for weeks. No wonder Christian gave me the dirty look when he seen me at Bellevue. She explains how her mother is treating her and how the green eyed monster inside her ignited which then spurred on her jealousy of Ana's relationship with mom. I question about what happened the weekend us boys went away and she told me that even though she alluded to Ana going to be part of the weekend at Bellevue she had no intentions of including Ana because she had at least Gail at the house. No wonder Christian looked at me strangely when I asked him the question and why he later asked me why I thought that._

 _Krystal continues to tell me everything about what happened when Mom confronted her after Christian and Ana left on Sunday. Mom actually caught her out when Ana was with them in the lounge room. No fucking wonder Christian was determined to leave so quickly after we went back inside. Mom must have confronted her about it when Dad and I disappeared again._

" _No fucking wonder Christian and Ana don't want to be around you at the moment. Hell I don't really want to be around you at this moment either. You do realise you may have done irreparable damage to both of our relationships with Christian and Ana. How could you be so mean Krystal? Mom is right you have issues that you need to get sort out before it destroys us. You know how important my family is to me and yet you pull this shit."_

" _We are fucking married Elliot so unless you are going to move out you will be around me. I don't give a shit if I have damaged my relationship with Christian he is a money hungry prick anyway and doesn't care who he destroys in the process."_

 _She didn't just say that. After Christian found out about her drug past and confronted her and told her to come clean with me she is going to act like this. He didn't have to tell her about the shit her father tried to pull at her own fucking wedding. She wasn't calling him a money hungry prick when he paid for our honeymoon. I am so fucking pissed off with her at this moment. Thank fuck for the guest rooms because there is no way in hell I am sleeping in the same bed as her at the moment._

" _I am not going anywhere but I hope you like sleeping alone Krystal because I sure as hell won't be sharing my bed with you for awhile. So you and your pregnancy sex drive better find other ways to satisfy your needs and IF you cheat your arse will be out that fucking door so fast that your head will spin."_

 _I storm into our bedroom and get some of my things and move them into the guest room that puts the greatest distance between us. If she wasn't pregnant I probably would have asked Christian if I could crash at Escala._

 **End of Flashback**

We have barely spoken since the blow up on Friday night and it suits me just fine. She really needs to stop treating people like shit and expecting them to brush it under the carpet like nothing really happened. I am still sleeping in the guest room and have no intention of returning to our marital bed until she sorts her shit out. Thank fuck dad convinced me to have Krystal sign a pre-nuptial agreement. If she can't sort her shit out and get past her jealousy issues then I hate to admit it but my marriage may not be able to be repaired. If she can't get over her jealousy will she start thinking that I am having an affair if I have to work on a weekend or later at night?

 **Christian's POV**

Ana and I decided to stay home this weekend to give Reynolds the chance to get use to his surroundings here at the house. Taylor organised a weekend away for the 3 of them. Ana was a little restless last night but is now sleeping rather soundly after her 6am pee. So that I don't disturb her I head to my study. Just after 7am my phone starts ringing and it is Ray. Why is Ray calling me this early on a Sunday morning, is something wrong?

"Hello Ray, is there something wrong?"

"Good Morning Christian. No there is nothing wrong but I do have some very good news."

"What good news would that be Ray?"

"Carla Adams was arrested yesterday and will be extradited back to Savannah to face the charges against her."

That is fucking fantastic news. The bitch has been caught. Hang on.

"Ray how do you know this?"

"Christian I am the one who reported her location and identified her as Carla Adams."

"Ray how and where the hell did you find her?"

He explains about having to attend the wedding in San Jose and how he stumbled across Carla without being seen then reported her location to the relevant authorities. Ray assures me that she doesn't know he was the one who tipped the Savannah Police Department off. He also explains that they are going to protect his identity by having him as a protected witness and his identity is suppressed. Then he asks if he would be able to meet the 2 officers from Savannah at GEH and use one of my rooms that has recording facilities. Of course Ray can use one of my conference rooms especially if it helps put that bitch behind bars and out of our lives for a very long time. He continues on and tells me an Officer Flanders will contact me to arrange a suitable time for the meeting to take place. I offer to fly Ray and Belinda here to Seattle for the meeting and I tell him I am going to suggest that the meeting happens late on a Friday afternoon or on a Monday morning so that they can spend the weekend here with us. Ana could do with another girly day and I think a day at the spa with Belinda would be perfect. Maybe she could have Grandma and Gail join them as they all seemed to get along last time they all went to the spa together.

After hanging up from Ray I head straight upstairs but Ana is still asleep. I am torn between waking her to tell her the good news and waiting for her to wake up then telling her. I opt for waiting until she wakes on her own. Thankfully I don't have to wait long. I kiss her and take her hands in mine.

"Ana I have some very good news to tell you but it has to stay between us at the moment."

"Ok Mr Grey, spill the beans."

"Carla Adams was arrested yesterday and the Savannah Police are going to extradite her back to Savannah to face the charges already against her."

 **Ana's POV**

"Carla Adams was arrested yesterday and the Savannah Police are going to extradite her back to Savannah to face the charges already against her." Christian says with the biggest smile on his face.

"I hope that bitch gets everything she deserves and more for what she has done to everyone she has supposably loved. The only individual I feel any kind of sympathy for is that poor innocent baby. But I am staying out of this and hopefully the Police will charge her with everything they legally can. She deserves to be in Jail for the evil things she has done in her life."

How the heck does Christian know this it is only 8am in the morning? I must have a confused look on my face and he tells me about the call he got from daddy. Never did I imagine that it would be daddy who would find where that bitch was hiding. I guess the only reason he told Christian is because daddy wants to meet with the Savannah Police Officers at GEH.

I hope that Belinda comes with daddy when he comes for the meeting. At least we know where the bitch is and that she be going to jail for what she did. Maybe I can also request a no contact order against her as well. There is one person I feel sorry for though and that is the poor baby. What is going to happen to her?"

"Christian when that woman goes to jail what is going to happen to the baby?"

"It is possible that she will be put with a family member until that woman is released from jail. Bob may be awarded custody of her as he is still legally married to Carla. When the father is released he will be able to apply to have custody of his child."

"Christian what I am about to say will sound horrible but it is the way I feel. Even though that baby is innocent in all of this I don't want anything to do with her. She is part of that woman and I don't want any connection to her. Looking after her daughter will allow that evil woman to weasel her way back into my life."

"Ana, after everything that woman has put you through I don't blame you for not wanting to look after her child. No doubt she will try and have you appointed as legal guardian if both of them go to jail. We can speak to the Savannah Police Officers when they are here and stress that you don't want anything to do with that woman or her child."

"The person I feel sorry for in all this is Bob, he thought that baby was his, and that woman ripped her away from him before he discovered that she wasn't even his."

"Enough talk about that evil woman and let's enjoy today. What would you like to do today cupcake?"

What would I like to do today let me think? I would really like a pregnancy massage. Maybe Christian could come with me and have a massage as well or maybe he could have them show him how to massage me safely for later in my pregnancy. When I suggest it to Christian he agrees and calls Sawyer to tell him of our plans for today.

 **Christian's POV**

I really liked the idea of learning how to safely massage Ana during her pregnancy. No doubt she is going to need more massages the closer she gets to her due date. Sawyer is on duty so I contacted him and he will organise for Reynolds to stay here at the house while we are gone. He will be stationed in the security room watching the monitors for both inside and outside.

I call the owner of the spa and organise the massage session for Ana and explain what we want. She tells me that she will personally take care of us today and she will gladly show me how to help Ana. We are booked in for 2pm for 3 hours.

Usually we would head to Bellevue today to have either a family lunch or dinner. Today is lunch as mom and dad have a prior engagement tonight, but we aren't going for obvious reasons. Mom must have told Dad what was going on because he called me on Friday and told me to do whatever I need to do to keep Ana and our little man protected.

While Ana and I are sitting outside talking about what we have to do this week my phone rings and I see that it is Greg. I wonder why he is calling me.

"Christian, I am calling to talk to you about organising for Mia to stay in New York for the extra time when she comes to stay next. My bosses have given me a date for when the job here in New York my last day is Friday November 16th. My bosses have told me I need to be back in Seattle by the Tuesday which means I will only need your apartment for a few extra days and I know it will be easier to convince Mia that she is going to be staying a few extra days than a full week."

"Ok Greg I can work with that. I will think of a reason why she needs to stay in New York for the weekend and I will even send my jet to New York to collect you and Mia."

"Thank you Christian. Please keep my plans to yourself. I am hoping to announce our engagement at Thanksgiving dinner at your parent's house."

It seems like Thanksgiving is going to be full of surprises. Greg and I continue talking for a few minutes before I let him go. I change into something respectable for our trip to the spa and go find Ana.

 **Ana's POV**

Since we aren't going to the family lunch at Bellevue I suggest to Christian to call Grace and ask them to join us on Tuesday night for dinner. I thought about having them over tomorrow night but I am at SIP all day and I want to help Gail prepare the meal.

After a light lunch we head to the spa for our session with the owner. I am really looking forward to this massage and I am also glad that Christian is learning how to help me later in my pregnancy. To begin with she shows Christian what to do before allowing him to start massaging my back making sure he follows her directions. The feel of his hands on my body has my body coming alive. Once he has finished with my back she shows him how to massage my legs and feet. Apparently I am rather lucky that my feet aren't swelling too much. Before either of us realise the 3 hours have passed but the owner continues on with the session. When the session is finally over the owner leaves us so that I can get dressed again. I am totally relaxed and Christian is grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Why are you looking like that?"

"I am rather happy that I now know how to properly massage your back when you are in pain and know that I am not going to hurt you or our little one."

Before we leave I purchase a few bottles of scented luxury bubble bath from Bath & Body works. I decide on the Sweet Pea and Paris Amour. They both smell divine. They also have a different brand strawberry bubble bath which I also get as well. I notice that Bath and Body works have a website which means I will be able to order online if I get stuck. No doubt the full range of products will be on the website.

Christian ordered Chinese and we picked it up on our way home so that I didn't have to worry about cooking when we get home. After diner Christian bundles me up and takes me upstairs and runs me a bubble bath. The smell coming from the bathroom tells me he has used the Sweet Pea bubble bath. Christian comes back into our bedroom with only a towel wrapped around him and helps me get undressed before he carries me into the bathroom and puts me in the bath before sliding in behind me. We are relaxing in the bath, my hands are over Christian's which are on my bump and Teddy is kicking gently every now and then to remind us he is there.

Just as we are about to climb into bed I feel like ice cream so Christian goes and gets the tub of ice cream. Christian spoon feeds me the ice cream and every time he dribbles the ice cream on me he uses his very talented tongue to lick it off my body. Somehow he manages to dribble ice cream on my boobs, my bump and on my pussy. Holy fuck it sent a shiver through my body when the cold ice cream found its way between my folds, then when Christian's cold lips and tongue licked my folds and clit I nearly come undone. Christian continues his assault on my clit eating some ice cream when his mouth starts to loose the coldness. It doesn't take long for my juices start to flow and I am coming in Christian's mouth. He drinks everything that I give him. I think it is time to return the favour. So I sit up and have Christian kneel between my legs. His cock is standing at attention waiting for some attention. I drizzle some melted ice cream along Christian's cock. My very own vanilla Popsicle and eat some ice cream to cool my mouth then I lick and suck the ice cream from the base to tip of is cock. When I reach the tip I take another spoonful of ice cream and make sure it makes my tongue rather cold before I flick to tip of my tongue over the tip of his cock. I continue licking and sucking his cock until he cums gloriously in my mouth and I take everything that he gives me.

We are both now a little sticky so we head into the shower. Christian is behind me and has me hang onto the rail like the one at Escala. I am holding on and he enters me from behind and starts thrusting fast. Fuck he feels good but I am not sure how long I will be able to stay like this. Just as I am starting to reach my uncomfortable limit Christian reaches around and pinches my clit which sends me over the edge and Christian follows a few thrusts later. Once we are showered we head back to bed where I lay on my side and Christian climbs onto the bed behind me and starts massaging my back like he was shown today. It helps relieve the pain that I started to feel during our antics in the shower.

 **Christian's POV**

I could see that Ana was in a little bit of pain when I was washing her and she actually flinched a little when I touched her back. When she climbs into bed I decide to try out my massage skills that I learnt today. Ana actually falls asleep during the massage. Since she looks so peaceful I decide to spoon her instead of disturbing her. Making sure my hand is resting on her bump. I say goodnight to my precious son and tell him how much I love him and his beautiful mom.

Since I am not tired yet I start thinking about Christmas. I know Ana wants to go to my parents for brunch then have a late lunch early dinner here with our loved ones. It could make it interesting having Krystal here but I will not allow her to ruin our Christmas. Actually our Christmas plans may depend on what our little man decides. If he decides to come early then I am not sure Ana will have time to prepare Christmas dinner and I don't think it is fair for Gail to have to prepare our Christmas feast. Maybe we should have a backup plan just in case.

Finally I push everything to the back of my mind and listen to Ana's breathing which lulls me to sleep.

 **A/N: _Still on the mend. Slow and steady as you cant rush the healing process._**


	151. Chapter 151

**Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

I have been alerted to a meeting in New York on Monday October 19th that either Ros or I have to attend. Since I don't want to leave Ana over night I will be sending Ros. Since I know she loves New York I will be sending her and Gwen on Friday afternoon in the GEH Jet so that they can spend the weekend in New York. I will also let Greg know so that they can fly back on the Jet as well. No doubt Mia will go on a huge shopping spree while she is there and have lots of excess luggage. Once I have sorted it out with Ros I call Greg and let him know that they will be flying back to Seattle on my Jet with Ros and Gwen. He is actually relieved because he also wanted to do some shopping before he returned to Seattle.

Andrea buzzes me on the intercom and tells me that Officer Flanders from the Savannah Police Department is on line 1 and needs to speak to me. I tell her I will take the call.

"Officer Flanders, this is Christian Grey. How can I help you? ... Yes Officer Flanders that is correct. You can use one of my conference rooms here at GEH which has recording facilities. ... Either this Friday or next Monday would be fine with me... Ray suggested those days too... Ok I can see that my small conference room is not being used on either day so I will mark it unavailable for both those days and let me know which day you will need it once you have confirmed your schedule... Good afternoon Officer Flanders."

It looks like Ray and Belinda will be here for the weekend. I am hoping that they want to speak to Ray on Friday so he can get it over and done with and he can enjoy the weekend with Ana. Shit next Monday is Ana's 32 week scan.

 **Tuesday -30** **th** **October**

 **Ana's POV**

I spoke with Steph yesterday and I am going to start working half days from now until I go on maternity leave. Christian is relieved that I m slowing down. I will be focussing on getting all of the e-Book codes generated while I am here at home and will focus on any other matters when I am at SIP. After checking my emails I start the code generator program and head back downstairs to talk to Gail about dinner tonight with Grace, Carrick and Mia. Since I am finishing work early I have organised for Mia to come over this afternoon so that we can spend some time together before Grace and Carrick arrive. Mia and I don't spend much time together but I think that will change once Teddy arrives.

"Gail do we have everything for tonight?"

"Yes Ana, the roast pork is in the fridge and I made sure I got all the vegetables that you requested."

"Thank you Gail. Once Sophie gets home Mia and I will be fine looking after dinner so you can spend some time with Sophie."

"Ana I will make sure all the vegetables are prepared for roasting so that all you have to do s put them on the trays and put them in the oven."

I head back upstairs and save the codes to a file and start the next batch of codes. While the next batch of codes are generating I send a memo to all staff from the owner announcing that I will be working half days effective immediately and any issues need to be brought to Steph's attention. Also I notify them that my last day at SIP will be Friday December 7th and that after that date the staff will need to contact Steph.

I will not be checking my email account for SIP but I will be checking the Owner email account occasionally. Steph will be given strict instructions on what she needs to contact the owner for and what she will need to contact Carrick for. Shit that reminds me I really need to get the author contract sent off to her legal representative so that we can start the printing process for it. I am hoping that we can have it released in time for Valentine's Day. When it is time for lunch I leave the code generating program going as I have set it to generate 250,000 codes which I will use for Ms James e-Book since she agreed to it when she signed the multi-book deal yesterday.

Just after I have eaten lunch Mia arrives for our girly afternoon painting our nails and catching up. I thought it would be nice if we sat in the sun room and admired the view since it is rather windy outside today. Someone starts kicking up a storm when I go to paint my toenails.

"Mia, come sit beside me and give me your hand."

She looks at me strangely but sits beside me and gives me her hand. Teddy is still kicking the shit out of me. He stops though when I put Mia's hand on my belly.

"Little Man, are you going to say hello to Aunt Mia?"

WHACK. Mia squeals with excitement.

"WOW Ana, that is amazing. My nephew has a strong kick."

"Tell me about it. Sometimes the only thing that will settle him down is if Christian talks to him."

"Ana would you like me to paint your toe nails since my nephew seems to think he is playing soccer inside your belly." She asks after she has removed her hand from my belly.

"Only if you don't mind Mia, it seems he didn't like me bending over to reach my toes."

Mia takes her phone and is texting someone while she is grabbing a cushion to sit on. She is alerted to a reply and she reads it. I see the smile on her face disappear and a sad look appears in its place.

"What a bitch. How could she be so nasty?" She says while trying not to cry.

I am completely confused. What is Mia talking about?

"Mia what is wrong?"

"Read the message that I just got." She hands me her phone and I read the 2 messages on the screen.

*Krystal, I felt my Nephew kick today. I am so excited and can't wait for him to be here. Mia*

*Obviously you are spending time with her, enjoy it while you can and don't come running to me when she doesn't have time for you after she has that baby. Oh and I want to know when did she become flavour of the month? Don't expect me to allow you to feel my baby move so enjoy it while you can Mia. Krystal*

I am completely shocked at her message to Mia. All Mia did was share her excitement with Krystal. Krystal is completely wrong. Our families will be able to visit Teddy when they want apart from the first few days which will allow Christian and I to bond with Teddy here at home. I wonder if her and Elliot are fighting again.

"Mia, how was Krystal and Elliot at lunch on Sunday?"

"Elliot barely spoke to her and she was rather rude to him when he did speak to her. I think they may have had a fight before they arrived at Bellevue."

Obviously they haven't sorted out there issue and judging by that text message I am getting the blame for it. I wonder if Grace has said anything to Krystal about her behaviour towards me. After reading that message I am glad that Christian and I didn't attend lunch on Sunday.

"Mia, forget about her and let's enjoy the rest of our afternoon together. Obviously she has a bee in her bonnet about something and she is taking it out on everyone else. But don't be afraid to talk to your mom about Krystal's messages if she has upset you."

"Thanks Ana, I might actually talk to mom as this isn't the first time she has said something narky to me about you."

I don't even want to know about it so I remind Mia that she was going to paint my nails for me. As Mia paints my toes we start talking about her next and final trip to New York. Mia is really missing Greg and she can't wait for him to come back here to Seattle. Christian told me about the phone call he had with Greg on Sunday. I wonder what he has planned for the proposal. If everything goes to Greg's plans he and Mia will return to Seattle as an engaged couple but only Christian and I know that it will be happening when Mia is in New York. Christian said that Greg has already asked Carrick for Mia's hand in Marriage but he didn't tell Carrick when he planned on doing it just that he knew that Mia was the one and that he wanted Carrick's blessing to marry his daughter. I remember a certain gorgeous husband of mine telling me that he asked my daddy in advance for my hand in marriage.

While we wait for our nails to dry Mia tells me about the shopping trip she is going to do while she is in New York next since it will be the last time she is going to be there for awhile. I hate to think what it will cost her for excess luggage on the way home. Then I remember that the GEH Jet is going to be in New York the Monday they are due to come home and that they will fly back to Seattle with Ros on the Jet.

"Ana, the roast is in the oven and the vegetables are all prepared. Is there anything else I can get you before I go head to the cottage?"

"No Gail we will be fine. Mia will be able to help me in the kitchen if I need help. Go enjoy some time with Sophie before Taylor gets home."

By the time Christian gets home you can smell the roast pork cooking. Shit what are we going to have for dessert? It totally slipped my mind. When I go to the fridge to get a glass of juice I see a cheesecake in the fridge. Obviously Gail made dessert sometime this afternoon while I was with Mia.

 **Grace's POV**

It was good to see Ana drinking a large glass of orange juice when we arrive. She needs to keep her vitamin C intake up to help her body absorb dietary iron. Also she needs to increase her iron intake.

"Ana have you been drinking a lot of juice since you started your 3rd trimester?"

"Yes I have Grace. Dr Greene told me I needed to, to help my body to absorb iron. She also gave me a list of iron rich foods that I should eat to help boost my depleting iron levels. Gail has made sure that I am getting plenty of the foods that Dr Greene listed."

I am relieved especially since the scare she had earlier in her pregnancy. During dinner I notice that there is something off with Mia but I don't want to say something at the dinner table but I will find out. When Ana goes to get the dessert I decide to go help her and see if she can tell me what is off with Mia.

"Ana, Mia seems a little off, has she been like this all afternoon?"

"Grace something happened while she was here, please wait for her to tell you what happened this afternoon."

Now I am a little more concerned because whatever it is has rattled Mia. She isn't her bubbly self at all. After dessert Mia disappears and I go looking for her. I find her the nursery sitting on the floor crying.

"Mia, what is wrong."

"Mom, Ana and I were having a lovely afternoon and Ana let me feel my Nephew kick. I was so excited and I text Krystal and she was rather nasty with her reply and it upset me mom. This is not the first time she has said or done something to upset me. I have the message here if you want to read it."

I nod yes that I want to read the message. Mia finds the message and hands me her phone and I read the message from Krystal. No wonder Mia is upset. Obviously Krystal is also jealous of the relationship that Mia and Ana have. What has Krystal done to Mia in the past and is that the reason why Mia doesn't hang around when Krystal is at Bellevue. Once I get to the bottom of the Mia Krystal situation I will be talking to Elliot about his wife and her behaviour towards this family.

"Mia, is Krystal the reason why you often go out when you know that they are coming to Bellevue?"

"Yes mom. I don't like the snide remarks and the way she glares at me when you are not in the room. She keeps rubbing it in that she is married and having a baby. Hell mom she even asked me if I was still sleeping with Greg, when I didn't answer her, she said that we aren't sleeping together because I am not pregnant. Mom the reason I am not pregnant is because Greg and I don't want children right now, we want to wait. Also it is none of her business what happens between Greg and I behind closed doors."

That evil, evil bitch, how dare she say things like that to my daughter. I don't care that she is Elliot's wife, Mia is my daughter and she is more important to our family than Elliot's bitchy wife who thinks it is all about HER.

"Mia you are right, it is none of her business what you and Greg do in your relationship. How much of this does Ana know?"

"She knows about the text messages but that is all. Why?"

I explain to her about the confrontation with Krystal regarding her behaviour towards Ana that day, but leave out the rest of it. Mia doesn't need to know that she is the reason behind Ana and Christian not coming to Bellevue. It would only make things worse. How the hell am I going to sort this out? I want Mia to tell Carrick when we get home. He needs to know what is going on within our home and with our children.

 **Christian's POV**

Mia disappeared after dessert and now mom has gone looking for her. I look at Ana and she mouths later to me. What the hell happened here this afternoon to upset Mia like this? I doubt it will have been Ana who has upset her so who? When Mia and mom return I can see that Mia has been crying and I know that is serious because even mom has an angry gleam in her eye that she gets when she is really pissed off and about to blow. Hell it has been a very long time since I have seen that look in mom's eyes. Dad must notice it too because he gets up and goes to mom's side and holds her. Mia rushes over to Ana and hugs her. Ana tells Mia to call her anytime she needs to talk and that she enjoyed this afternoon and that they should do it again real soon. Mia places her hand on Ana's bump and says good night to her nephew and she and Ana both giggle which means Teddy has kicked Mia.

After my parents and Mia leave Ana and I sit on the lounge and she tells me about this afternoon when Mia excitedly text that bitch and the discussion about her behaviour towards Elliot at lunch on Sunday. That gleam in mom's eyes tells me there is more to this than what Ana knows about. I am ready to tear that bitch apart but I want to talk to mom and Mia first because I know mom will be like a dog with a bone now that she has attacked Mia as well. After I speak to mom and Mia I am going to speak to Elliot because if she is pulling this shit with Mia as well then Elliot really needs to know what that bitch is doing. Mia is his sister and he will protect and defend her as he has always done. It wouldn't be the first time he has stood up for Mia when someone was being nasty to her. Hell both of us have gotten into some rather heated situations defending Mia. But I am not sure how he is going to react when it is his wife hurting Mia and the rest of his family. Krystal won't like it if Elliot stands up for Mia but she has made her bed so she can fucking deal with it.

 **Carrick's POV**

I haven't seen Grace look like that for a very long time. What the hell happened while they were gone? On the way home both Grace and Mia were very quiet. Grace makes us all a hot chocolate and we sit in the lounge room.

"Carrick, we have a situation regarding Mia, Ana and Krystal."

"This doesn't sound good Grace."

Grace explains what she witnessed when Ana was here last time with Krystal and then Mia tells me that Krystal has been the same with her and has said some rather nasty things to her as well. Mia shows me the messages from today and I am dumb founded. Mia looks exhausted so we tell her to go to bed and she heads upstairs to bed. I wonder if Elliot knows. Grace tells me that she confronted Krystal about the Ana situation just after she witnessed the behaviour and that she thought that was going to be the end of it, until tonight when she found Mia crying in the nursery. She tells me some of what Mia told her.

"Grace what are we going to do? Does Elliot know about her behaviour towards Mia and Ana?"

"I think Elliot knows about her treatment of Ana as Krystal was rather rude to Elliot and ignored him on Sunday when they were here. As for the treatment of Mia I very much doubt it because if he did there is no way he would have allowed Krystal anywhere near Mia. You know how protective he is of Mia."

Grace is right there is no way Elliot would have allowed Krystal near Mia if he knew that she was treating her that way. After I speak with Mia again in the morning I will be calling Elliot and asking him to join me for lunch one day this week to find out what Sunday was all about. Unfortunately he needs to know that his wife has been rather nasty to his sister. Being pregnant doesn't excuse her behaviour.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I am still recovering but I will keep plodding along and post a chapter every 2 days.**


	152. Chapter 152

**Wednesday**

 **Carla's POV**

Today is the day we are being escorted back to Savannah to faces the charges against us. I tried everything I could think of to delay being sent back to Savannah. Hell I even told them I was pregnant but all they did was confirm the pregnancy and the Doctor gave me clearance to fly. Dumb fucking Doctor should have told them I couldn't fly. There are 4 uniformed male officers and 2 female officers. That Officer Flanders is a real arsehole. He won't allow Nathan and I to spend any time together. I get to spend a little bit of time with our daughter so that I can take care of her. Officer Flanders has told us that once we are back in Savannah our little girl will not be staying with me. Who will be looking after my daughter? How can they take her away when I am still breastfeeding her?

During the flight I have to tend to my daughter a few times as she won't settle. Finally I get her to sleep and I just watch her because I know it could be a long time before I get to see her and hold her. When we got so San Jose I did some research to see what kind of jail time we could get if we were caught. Using Bob's credit card could be anything from months to years. Then there is the obtaining and using forged documents which could be anywhere between 1 and 10 years. I am going to be locked up longer than Nathan because it was me who used Bob's Credit Card but I have repaid the money plus extra so that will hopefully help with those charges.

We are escorted to the Savannah Police station where we are processed and put into separate interview rooms. After an hour I am lead to a room where I am told to face the window and I know that there is someone behind there that will identify me as Carla Adams. No fucking doubt it is Bob. FUCK are they giving my baby girl to him to look after? I am now starting to wish that I had divorced him and never tried to claim that she was his. Since we are still legally married no doubt he will be given my little girl. I will admit though he did dote on her. More than likely he will act like Ray did with Ana, love her unconditionally even though she isn't biologically his.

Officer Flanders is waiting for me when I return to the interview room. He has a smug look on his face and I know that I am not going to like what he is going to tell me. I sit down and wait for him to speak.

"Mrs Carla Adams your identity has been confirmed and you will be formally charged tomorrow morning."

"What is going to happen to my baby? She needs to be with me because I am breast feeding her."

"We have organised for a breast pump to be made available to you and you are to use the pump and the milk will then be provided to your daughter via a bottle. If you refuse to use the breast pump then we will have no other choice but to give your daughter formula."

I guess I can be thankful that they are offering me the use of a breast pump as I don't want her on formula yet. The best thing for her is my milk and I want her to have it as long as possible. He didn't tell me what they are going to do with her though. Do they even know?

"I asked what is going to happen to my baby girl."

"Mrs Adams, your daughter is going to be removed from your care as soon as we find a suitable home for her."

"NOOO you can't fucking put her in the system. She needs to be with me or Nathan as we are her parents and love her unconditionally."

I see his face light up and then he excuses himself from the room. When he returns he is smiling and looks like the cat that fucking ate the canary.

"Mrs Adams, your daughter will be going to her new home latter this week. Until she does we will need you to express your milk as often as possible and we will freeze it so that the person taking care of her will have a supply of milk. I can guarantee that she will be loved and well looked after. She already knows this person and they have a bond as well."

Holy shit, please don't be talking about Bob. I don't want him raising my daughter. My worst nightmare is unfolding before me. Officer Flanders tells me that Bob will be given custody of MY daughter because we are still legally married and she knows Bob. He told me it was either Bob or the system and once she is in the system it is hard to get her back out. Unfortunately I know he is right and ask if I can spend time with her before she goes to live with Bob. I am shocked when he tells me that I will be able to spend time with her when I am moved to the local facility this afternoon. She will be at the facility until she goes to live with Bob.

 **Carrick's POV**

I am still reeling after last night's talk with Mia and Grace. Elliot has agreed to meet me tomorrow afternoon. Grace and I are meant to go to their place for dinner tomorrow night but I am not sure so I ask Elliot if dinner is still on tomorrow night. He acts a little strange and tells me he isn't sure but he will speak to Krystal and let us know. I did notice that when he said Krystal's name he didn't say it in the loving way he usually does. Obviously then haven't sorted out there issue from Sunday.

 **Elliot's POV**

This morning I have already had a call from dad asking to see me and I agreed to meet him tomorrow afternoon. When he asked about dinner tomorrow night I didn't really know how to answer so I told him I would ask Krystal. Saying her name makes my blood boil at the moment still. I still can't believe she is the reason behind Christian and Ana not being at family lunch on Sunday. IF she keeps this shit up and I am made to choose I am not sure she is going to like the answer.

My phone is ringing AGAIN and this time it is Christian. What the hell is going on, first it was dad, now Christian.

"Hello Christian what can I do for you?"

"Elliot, can we please have lunch today we need to talk, I will come to you if I have to but this can't wait."

Oh FUCK what is going on? I am guessing this will have something to do with Krystal.

"I will come to you tell me the time and I will be there. Christian can I ask what this is about?"

"Elliot, I don't want to get into it over the phone, we will talk when you get here. I am free between 11:30am and 2pm."

"I will be there at 12:30pm and can you please order in Chinese."

I am not going to tell him that I have been eating utter crap for lunch this week because I am too lazy to make my lunch at home. Also I am a little worried that she may have spat on the bread or something. After hanging up from Christian I go into my office and continue working. I don't get much done when I am alerted to a text message. When I look at the screen I see that it is from Mia.

*Elliot, is everything ok with Krystal? Mia*

Oh fuck, what has she done to Mia to make her think there is something wrong? Has she done something to Mia and that is why Dad wants to talk to me? I grab my phone and call dad and tell him I will be at his office this afternoon around 2pm so we can talk.

*Mia, I am not sure as we have had a fight and we aren't talking at the moment. Don't worry your pretty little head it will sort itself out beautiful girl. I love you Little Miss Mia. Lelliot*

*Love you too Lelliot. Miss Mia*

Now I can't concentrate on what I was doing so I head back to the jobsite to check on a few things before I meet with Christian for lunch. When I get to GEH Taylor follows me to Christian's office. Usually he doesn't come in with me but today he does and that has me a little worried. Why does Christian need Taylor in the room when we are going to be talking and having lunch?

 **Christian's POV**

Ana is going to meet with Elliot as well because it is her that Krystal has been mean to and also she is the one who seen the message she sent Mia yesterday. Once I know when Elliot will be here I call Ana and tell her. She is going to leave SIP just after 12:30 to allow Elliot and I to catch up while eating lunch.

It is nearly 12:30 and I have organised for lunch to be delivered to my office at 12:30 so we can eat and have a general catch up before Ana gets here and the talk becomes more serious. Ana is my wife and I will not tolerate her being hurt by Krystal. Eliot arrives and Taylor follows him into my office as I requested. We enjoy our Chinese and Ana actually arrives earlier than I thought she would. Ana joins me on the lounge and it is now time to have the talk with Elliot.

"Elliot, we need to talk about Krystal."

"I thought this might be what this is about. She told me about mom catching her out treating Ana badly at Bellevue recently. She told me that mom told her behaviour towards Ana is the reason why you won't be at Bellevue as much."

I wonder what mom said to her. Obviously it hasn't worked because she is still attacking Ana.

 **Ana's POV**

"Elliot this behaviour towards me has been going on since my baby shower and I don't need to be dealing with her petty behaviour so yes she is the reason that Christian and I will not be at Bellevue as much."

"Ana I am sorry I didn't know that she was treating you badly. I guess I should have suspected something was wrong when Christian questioned me when we were away after I had asked why you weren't at Bellevue that weekend."

"Elliot I didn't know Grace had confronted Krystal but we did talk to her a few days after you boys went away. Krystal had no intention of including me in anything while you boys were away. I heard what she said to your mom when they were in the kitchen the night you announced the pregnancy. To be honest with you Elliot after yesterday I really don't give a shit about your wife. She is trying to alienate me and ruin my relationship I have with your mom and now Mia."

"What do you mean now Mia?"

I explain to him what happened yesterday when Mia visited and Elliot is furious.

"That must be why Dad was insistent that he talks to me before tonight. I think I will head straight home after I have spoken to dad and confront my wife AGAIN."

"Elliot I am sorry that we are having this conversation but I will not allow her to ruin my relationship with your family and I will not allow her to cause trouble between you and your siblings. By alienating me she is also alienating Christian and you. You know Christian will do anything to protect me, even if it means staying away from his family."

"After I speak to Dad I will be suggesting to her to go for a few week break to think about what she has done. Hopefully the break will make her see what she has done and if not then we will have to seriously sit down and talk about our future. If she can't sort out her shit I am not sure if our marriage can continue. This Krystal isn't the Krystal I married the Krystal that I married was kind and loving not the spiteful bitch that is at home."

Elliot tells us that he will let us know if Krystal will be at Bellevue on Sunday for family lunch/dinner. If she isn't going to be there Elliot tells us we need to be there and I agree.

 **Elliot's POV**

I can't fucking believe that after mom caught her out and confronted her and then me having words with her about it she has continued on with her shit. But to drag Mia into this as well is ridiculous. Now I on my way to see dad and find out what he wants. I am not surprised to see mom sitting in his office when I arrive.

"Mom, Dad, I know about the text message that Krystal sent Mia. Ana told me about it when I met with her and Christian for lunch. I assume that is what you want to talk to me about."

"Yes son, we want to talk to you about your wife and the hurtful things she has been doing and saying to your sister and Ana. Your mother and I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour in our home."

"I know dad. Mom, can you tell me what happened when you confronted her. I think what I was told may not be the complete truth."

Mom tells me everything from that day at Bellevue and I am a little shocked at how open she was with her behaviour. She didn't even try and hide it from my mother. No wonder Ana and Christian got out of there so quickly. I wonder if she would have told me about the confrontation if I hadn't told her about the call from mom about Ana and Christian not being at Sunday lunch. I look at Dad and I can see he is holding something back.

"What else dad, please tell me. I need to know."

"The text message to Mia yesterday isn't the first time she has upset Mia. Mia and your mom talked last night and Mia told your mom that Krystal has also glaring at her and saying snide comments to Mia. Elliot I will not tolerate that behaviour especially towards my daughter in her own home. You need to sort this crap out with your wife before she does irreparable damage to this family."

"Elliot, your father is right you need to do something about this and the sooner the better. There is more to the Mia situation but I think you need to speak to Mia and let her tell you just how bad things are."

"I will call Mia when I leave here and go see her. Once I know everything I WILL be speaking to Krystal. Mom I am going to tell Krystal to go visit her mother or sister for a few weeks so that we can have a break and she can think about what she is doing. I she returns and nothing has changed then I think we both will need to sit down and really talk and see if there is a future for us. I know that sounds harsh but I can't sit back and allow her to terrorise my family. Yes we are having a baby and I will always be part of its life but if she doesn't sort out her shit then I will be going for custody when the baby is born. There are a few guys who work for me already who are quite capable of running my company if I needed to take a leave of absence to raise my child as a single dad."

Both mom and dad were a little shocked when I said that I would have someone run my business to allow me to raise my child as a single parent if I need too.

When I call Mia she isn't at home and all she will tell me is that Krystal would make narky remarks to her when no one else was around and she would also glare at her. She tells me there is other stuff but it is too personal and she will not discuss it with me because I am her brother. I tell Mia I love her and if it happens again I need her to tell me. Now home to confront my wife. Something I am not really looking forward to.

 **Krystal's POV**

These past few weeks I have been in contact with an old friend and we had talked for hours, it is like we never lost contact. I am perched on the bed with the laptop waiting for them on Skype. They have been my rock since all this shit with Elliot started. How dare he fucking take their side I am his fucking WIFE. Obviously he thinks more highly of his mother than he does me. For fuck's sake I am having his brat. At first I loved the idea of giving Elliot a child but ever since the confrontation with him and Grace I actually hate the fact that I am pregnant. If something was to happen to this baby I wouldn't be upset, I would actually be relieved.

After my Skype session I am horny as all fuck, because of the pregnancy hormones, so I relieve myself before heading downstairs when I hear Elliot's truck pull up in the driveway.

 **Elliot's POV**

When I open the front door I see Krystal coming down stairs looking rather flustered, it is that look she gets just after she has climaxed. Obviously she has been pleasuring herself. I tell her we need to talk. The confrontation isn't pretty she admits to everything that I know about and she even tells me about her asking Mia about her sex life with Greg. No fucking wonder Mia didn't want to tell me what Krystal had asked her. That is something between Mia and Greg and is no one else's business. When I suggest to her to go away for a few weeks and really think about what she wants I am the one who is let open mouthed when she doesn't even argue with me, she actually starts smiling at the idea and tells me she will pack a few bags and leave once she has spoken to her friend. She takes out her phone and makes the call.

"Hello Jax ... would you mind if I come and stay with you for a few weeks to try and sort out what is going on in my head... Yes I am positive I want to stay with you ... Ok I will be leaving once I have packed a few bags ... See you tonight."

She heads upstairs packs a few bags and tells me she will let me know when she arrives then leaves. After she leaves I sit in the lounge room and for the first time since she told me about the confrontation with mom I actually relax and don't feel like I am walking on eggshells waiting for Krystal to explode. How did we get to this point we haven't even been married for 6 months. Eventually I get a message from Krystal saying she has arrived so I head to our bedroom and climb into bed.

 **Who is Jax? What is Krystal up to? Will time apart save their marriage?**


	153. Chapter 153

**Thursday**

 **Christian's POV**

Mom called me this morning and told me that Elliot may need me after everything that happened yesterday. Why do I get the feeling that there is more to this Krystal saga than what Ana and I know about?

"Mom can I ask what happened when you confronted Krystal about her behaviour?"

"Part of the reason is because she is jealous of my relationship with Ana."

"Mom you spend more time with Krystal than you do with Ana. She has lunch with you all the time then there is dinner with them every second Thursday night and that is without any family time at Bellevue."

"You are right Christian I do spend more time with Krystal but that doesn't mean I love her more than Ana. I love them equally but Krystal thinks otherwise."

"Mom, what is going on with Krystal and Mia then? Was yesterday the first time she has been like that to Mia?"

"Unfortunately yesterday was not the first time. I only found out about it when Mia and I talked at your house on Tuesday night. That is why Mia had been crying and I looked so angry when we come down stairs. Christian she has been treating Mia like she has been Ana but her attacks on Mia have also been personal and rather private matters and Mia probably won't discuss it with you because you are her brother. I won't even tell your father."

I am going to throttle that bitch. How dare she go after Mia, she is our sister, mom's daughter. No wonder mom was so angry when she came down stairs. I know it must be rather personal otherwise mom would have told dad. Mom tells me about their meeting with Elliot and how Elliot was going home to talk to Krystal again. I was a little shocked when mom told me Elliot was going to suggest that she takes a few weeks away to really think about everything. Hell they haven't even been married 6 months but something isn't right and she needs to get her shit sorted out. After mom leaves I wonder if she has gone so I check my schedule and I notice that my last meeting of the day has been cancelled so I text Elliot.

*Elliot, can we meet somewhere to talk. I am free after 3:30pm so name the place and time and I will be there. Christian*

*Christian, meet me my house at 3:45pm. I will tell you everything then. Elliot*

I buzz Andrea and tell her I am out of the office and unavailable from 3:30 this afternoon but I will be at work as per usual tomorrow. Taylor is the next person I notify so that he is ready to leave at 3:30. Finally I call my wife.

"Hello my gorgeous pregnant wife. How is our little man treating his mommy today?"

"Hello Christian. Your little man is treating his mommy very well at the moment. Now what can I do for you Christian?"

"Nothing beautiful, I just wanted to tell you I might be late home as I am meeting with Elliot at 3:45 at his house to talk. Since we are meeting at his house I don't think she is there."

"Christian if she isn't there can you please have Elliot come here for dinner tonight and tell him to bring clothes for tomorrow and he can stay here tonight so you can really talk. If he agrees to dinner at our house please text me so I can tell Gail. Christian I love you."

"I will ask him when I get to his house and let you know straight away. Ana I love you too. Please take it easy and I will see you when I get home. Goodbye beautiful."

"Goodbye Christian."

When I reach Elliot's he is sitting on the porch with a beer. During the week Elliot usually doesn't start drinking this early, so it must be bad.

 **Ana's POV**

I am eating lunch at home with Gail when Luke alerts me that Mia is on her way in. Why is Mia here? Has something else happened? I tell Luke that I will be in the lounge room and that is where I am when he shows Mia in. Gail offers to get us both a drink and returns with 2 glasses of juice before leaving us.

"Mia is something wrong?"

"Ana, I wanted to talk to you about the other afternoon/night and explain my reaction. That text message is not the first time Krystal has been mean to me. She has been glaring at me for weeks and then there are the snide comments. Has she ever attacked your private life Ana?"

"Not to my face. But anything is possible with her. Has she done something to you Mia?"

Mia nods yes and I can see she is struggling to hold back the tears. I sit beside her and give her a hug and place her hand on my belly and Teddy reacts by kicking her hand and she giggles and a slight smile appears on her face.

"Ana she asked me to my face if I was still sleeping with Greg. I was completely shocked and because I didn't answer her she told me that obviously I wasn't sleeping with him because I am not pregnant yet. Whether I am sleeping with Greg or not is none of her fucking business. Like I told mom the reason I am not pregnant is because Greg and I don't want children yet. Yes we have talked about it and we both agreed that we aren't ready to bring a child into the world. You may have noticed that I try and stay well away from her when they are at Bellevue, it is because of the glares and snide remarks she gives me when no one else is nearby."

I sit opened mouthed trying to process what Mia just told me about Krystal questioning her about her sex life. Mia is right their private life is exactly that their private life and it is no one else's business what they decide to do behind closed doors. Actually I had noticed that if Mia was at Bellevue she would head back to her room or somewhere else when Krystal was there. Why didn't Mia say something earlier?

"Mom and I spoke upstairs in the nursery and she told me about the confrontation she had with Krystal after mom seen the way she treated you at Bellevue the other weekend."

"Mia that behaviour had been going on since my baby shower. Hell even your Grandma noticed her behaviour and so did Christian. We told your mom about it a few days before the confrontation."

"I am glad she has been caught out. Poor Elliot is caught in the middle because she is his wife."

We decide to change the subject and we start talking about her upcoming trip to New York. As Christian thought Mia is planning a huge shopping spree while she is there. I am a little jealous that I can't go shopping in New York. Mia offers to get me some things if I give her a list she will try and get what I want. Oh that could be dangerous but it will give me a chance to get some Christmas shopping done for Gail, Taylor, Luke, Sophie and a few others without being caught. Maybe I could get Mia to get a few things for Christian as well.

Mia and I are deep in conversation when I am alerted to a text message. It is Christian.

*Hello Beautiful, Elliot will be joining us tonight. We will be there soon. Christian*

*Hello Gorgeous, Mia is here and I am going to ask her to stay for dinner as well. It will give the three of you the chance to talk. See you soon. Ana*

"Mia that was Christian he is on his way home with Elliot. Would you please join us for dinner? It will give you the chance to talk to Elliot."

"Ana, of course I will stay for dinner. Just let me ring mom so let her know that I won't be home for dinner because I am having dinner with my brothers."

As I head to the kitchen to let Gail know that there are 2 extra's for dinner Mia calls Grace. While I am there I also tell Gail that Elliot is staying tonight.

 **Elliot's POV**

When Christian said he wanted to talk I asked him to meet me at home. When he arrives I am having a beer on the porch. He asks why I am home from work already and I tell him that when he messaged me that I agree that we need to talk. I need to talk to my brother about everything that has happened in the last few days.

We head in side and sit in the lounge room. He asks if I will join him and Ana for dinner tonight and I agree so that I don't have to try and find something for dinner. Apparently Mia is with Ana and Ana is going to ask her to stay for dinner as well so we can talk.

"Since Mia will be at your place for dinner do you mind if I wait and tell the both of you at the same time."

"That's fine Elliot, grab some clothes and you can stay with us tonight because I think it is going to be a long night."

I grab some things for tomorrow and since I have only had one beer I follow Christian home so that I have my truck for work in the morning. While driving the argument with Krystal yesterday afternoon keeps running through my head.

" _Krystal, I know about your little guilt trip you did on mom the weekend us boys went away. How could you do that to my mom? Do you realise she felt guilty about not including Ana?"_

" _It seems that I am the bad person here again, just because I wanted to spend time with your mom without HER."_

" _Can you please explain your behaviour towards Mia?"_

" _I don't know what you are talking about."_

" _Don't play fucking dumb with me Krystal. I know about the text message yesterday and I know about the snarky comments and glares that you have been giving Mia. Hell you have made Mia that uncomfortable that she doesn't want to be in her own home when you are there. Or haven't you noticed that Mia disappears when you are around?"_

" _So it is MY fault that she is an insecure little spoilt brat? I suppose she told you that I asked her if they were having sex still. When she didn't answer I told her that I know they aren't because she isn't pregnant."_

" _Krystal I think you should get away for a few weeks and really think about everything."_

" _Actually Elliot that is the best suggestion you have made in a very LONG time. I will pack my bags and leave as soon as I have spoken to my friend." She is smiling when she tells me that she will go away._

 **Christian's POV**

We arrive home and I need to see my wife so I head straight inside and find her in the lounge room with Mia. She stands when she sees me and I kiss her before I quickly go upstairs and change before joining them in the lounge room. Ana is sitting on the lounge with a few cushions behind her. Is her back a little sore?

"Ana is your back sore?"

"Yeah it is actually."

"Turn sideways so that I can sit behind you and I will give you a back massage while Elliot tells us what is going on."

She turns and I sit behind her and start gently massaging her back like I was shown. Since Mia doesn't really know about our talk with Elliot he starts there and tells us everything that happened including the confrontation with Krystal and her eagerness to have time away from Elliot. Elliot apologises to Mia for not realising that Krystal was making her uncomfortable in her own home. Mia goes to Elliot and gives him a big hug and tells him he is not to blame for her behaviour and that she needs to take responsibility for her actions.

"Elliot, do you know who this Jax is? You do realise Jax could be either a male or female Elliot."

"To be honest with you Christian after the shit she has pulled recently I really don't care if Jax is a male. She knows that if she cheats then she gets nothing."

"I know who Jax is and yes it is a male. All I am going to tell you Elliot is they have a past." Ana says.

I will ask her about it later when we are alone. The tone in her voice tells me that she doesn't want to say much in front of Elliot. I have stopped massaging Ana's back and she is leaning against me and my hands are now resting on her bump.

"Let's stop talking about my bitch of a wife and enjoy some sibling time. I have missed spending time with you lot. Tonight we can let our hair down and enjoy each other's company." Elliot says.

We have a lovely dinner and Mia decides to stay tonight as well. She calls mom and lets her know that she is staying here with us tonight. Ana relaxes on the lounge while Elliot, Mia and I are playing twister. Elliot is the first one out, followed by me. Mia is so petite and flexible. Ana and I leave them pair to continue playing games and we head to our room just after 10pm.

We strip out of our clothes and I sit against the head board and have Ana sit between my legs and I start to massage her back again.

"Ana, please tell me what you know about Jax and how you know."

"Jax is Police Officer Jaxon North who lives in Tacoma. Krystal didn't realise I could hear her when she called him one day and said she was going to be in Tacoma and wanted to see him. I eventually asked her about him and she told me about their past."

Why does the name Officer North sound familiar? Is it in the file that I have on Krystal? I am going to get Welch to run a check on Officer Jaxon North. Just because he is a police officer doesn't mean he doesn't have skeletons in his closet.

"Are you going to share it with me? You know I will find out anyway so you might as well tell me now."

"Krystal and Jax were together for a long time they were each other's firsts. When he went to the police academy he broke it off with her so he could focus on becoming a police officer. She was devastated but obviously her father fed her drugs to make her feel better. She admitted to me that he arrested her once and she managed to convince him to let her off with a warning and she promised to get help. That was the day before she was raped. So when she was raped she did exactly that she got herself clean and they have kept in contact. He was actually at their engagement party and wedding but she made sure to keep him away from Elliot. Christian I think Elliot should be a little concerned that she has gone to him. I seen the way he was looking at her at the wedding, he still loves her and I also seen the way her face lit up the day she called him. Those feelings she had for him are still there."

If she has been calling Jaxon North could she be contacting him through the internet? Maybe I should ask Elliot if the laptop is still at the house and have Barney work his magic and see if there is anything on there that she has tried to hide or delete. Could this be more than just friendship? Hell Elliot doesn't even know who Jax is and the only reason Ana does is because she caught her talking to him one day when they were out together and then somehow Ana found out he was at the engagement party and wedding.

"Ana if she is stupid enough to act knowing full well what the repercussions will be then so be it. At this moment I truly believe that Elliot is better off without her in his life. The poor innocent one in all this is that baby she is carrying."

"Yes that poor baby. She will use it as a pawn if they do separate, because she knows Elliot would do anything for his child. Also she knows your parents will do anything for their grandchild. I am actually starting to wonder if she deliberately forgot to take her pills after their big fight in July. I know that the prescribing Doctor always remind me every time that I got a prescription that if I forgot my pills for 2 days that I would need to use some other form of protection for at least 7 days after I started taking them again. Also they tell me to read the information leaflet provided with the pills because there is sometimes other instructions that you need to follow to prevent pregnancy."

I am done thinking about this Krystal crap. All I want to do is snuggle up in bed with my beautiful wife in my arms.

"Beautiful how about I move so that you can snuggle up ready for bed."

Ana is snuggled against me but she is uncomfortable. So I get up and get her body pillow and she snuggles against that and I climb into bed behind her and spoon her. My hand finds its way to her folds and I gently rub my fingers between her folds and against her clit. She pushes back against me which makes my cock harden. This is all about her so I glide a finger inside her and move in and out as I kiss her shoulder. I insert a second finger and continue to stroke in and out. It doesn't take for Ana to explode around my fingers. Once she comes down I occasionally stoke in and out with my fingers. I lick my fingers clean and I hold Ana against me and we both fall to sleep.

 **A/N:** _ **I am still recovering so the chapters will continue to be posted every 2 days. Thank you for your support.**_


	154. Chapter 154

**Friday**

 **Carla's POV – Savannah**

That prick Flanders wants to see me. No doubt he wants to rub it in that my baby girl is going to live with Bob today. The minute Nathan or I are released we will be getting our daughter back. A simple DNA test will prove that she is Nathan's baby.

"Mrs Adams, I wanted to speak with you before your daughter is placed with your husband Bob Adams later today. Is there anything that Mr Adams needs to know about the child?"

"Apart from the fact she isn't his daughter and the minute her real father or I are released we are coming to get her."

"If you continue to express your milk for your daughter, Mr Adams has agreed to come and collect it as he knows that is best for her at the moment. He has proved to child services that he has the equipment to look after the child so we will be releasing her to him later this afternoon. We are going to allow you to spend a few hours with her this morning. She will also spend a little bit of time with Mr Geary before Mr Adams takes her home."

"He works so how the hell is he going to look after my daughter during the day?"

"We can assure you that it will be Mr Adams who will be looking after the child as it was part of the conditions of him getting the child. If he didn't meet the criteria the child would have been taken into the system."

"Will I get to see my daughter while I am in here?"

"That will depend on Mr Adams and the case worker assigned to the child. In the past with a child this young Child Services allow the child to visit the parent in jail for a limited amount of time per month."

I am relieved that there is a good possibility that I will still get to see my daughter regularly. Hopefully Nathan will get to see her as well. Maybe they will allow us to see her together. I wonder when we will be moved to the Savannah-Chatham County Jail instead of these crappy holding cells at the police station.

"When are we going to be moved to the jail? Surely you can't hold us here much longer?"

"We have a few more things to clarify then you will be sent to the Savannah-Chatham County Jail for processing. When you are processed at the Jail you will be officially charged and given a court appearance date."

"I know Nathan and I are in trouble for using fake identification would it help our case if we help you bring down the person who forged our documents? Obviously they forged our documents good enough that we were able to travel to Costa Rica without being caught. Wouldn't you prefer the forger locked up behind bars for a very long time?"

"Mrs Adams I have an important meeting to get to. I am going to speak to my superiors about this and we may have to hold you here until I am able to speak to you and Mr Geary in depth about what you have just talked about."

Before Nathan and I left New York we talked about if we got caught what we could do to get us out of the shit about the fake documents. We agreed to tell the police who produced the documents for us if the Police/Lawyers can guarantee that our sentence will be reduced. Also there is the person who we approached who then introduced us to the forger. I really hope he takes us up on the offer of information against the person who forged our documents. If I can prevent my new baby from being born in Jail then I will do whatever they want. Hopefully the Judge will go easy on me regarding the credit card situation considering I paid the money back onto the credit card plus extra to cover any interest Bob may have been charged. Who knows the Judge might have a good day and give me a few months and then a probationary period. I have well and truly learnt my lesson about using fake documents.

Nathan's charges won't be as bad as mine because he only had the forged documents for our new identities which we paid roughly $15,000 for the 2 identities for both Nathan and I. The only documents we had forged was a birth certificate and drivers license. Hopefully if we give up the forger Nathan will get no jail time or very minimal time. I want him looking after our daughter and our new baby if I am still locked up when it is born.

More than likely now that Bob knows where I am he is going to file for divorce. He can keep the house, the car, all the jewellery he purchased, as long as Nathan and I can have our daughter once one of us is released from Jail.

 **Ana's POV**

Daddy and Belinda are going to be landing at Escala just after 1pm so Luke and I will get them and take them to GEH to have lunch with Christian then Belinda and I will head home while Daddy does what he needs to do. Christian has planned for us to go out on the Grace tomorrow and has asked Elliot to join us. Luke is also going to be with us since he is on Standby for the weekend and Christian knows that Luke and daddy like spending time and fishing together. While Daddy and Luke are fishing it will give Christian a chance to spend some time with Elliot.

I love the fact that I have started working half days again since my back is getting a little sore especially if I stay seated in the one position for too long. The moment they are out of Charlie Tango daddy has me in an embrace before standing back and looking at me.

"Annie you look beautiful. Pregnancy is agreeing with you baby girl, you are glowing."

"Thank you Daddy. You are looking good too and you both look so happy. Now let's get going. Christian is waiting for us at GEH."

We head to GEH where we find Christian waiting for us in reception. He has us follow him to a room where there is a wide spread for lunch. Christian has Luke and Taylor join us for lunch. We are part the way through lunch when Taylor's phone starts buzzing. He leaves the room and returns a few minute later with 2 gentlemen. Obviously these are the officers from Savannah. They introduce themselves as Officer Flanders and Officer Cliff. Christian introduces us all. They realise that I am that woman's daughter and they want to ask me a few questions before I leave. Christian tells them to help themselves but they decline since they actually ate on the plane.

"Miss Steele, can you please confirm that Mrs Carla Adams came to see you at your place of work on September 14th?" Officer Flanders asks.

"Yes that woman did appear at my workplace. She used a false name to get a meeting with me. There is security footage of the meeting if you would like to see it I can have someone send it to you on Monday."

"Yes please do. Will that footage prove that she didn't have the baby with her?"

"Yes as Miss Kavanagh is rather surprised when I say something about her just having a baby."

"Also Mrs Grey can you please identify the woman in this photo."

They show me a picture of her and I tell them that it is Carla Adams. Satisfied with my answers they tell me that is all so we all leave Daddy in the room with the officers. I kiss Christian goodbye and Sawyer drives Belinda and I home.

"How is the nursery coming along Ana?"

"It hasn't progressed much as we are still waiting on the furniture to arrive. Hopefully it will be here soon."

We relax in the lounge room where I find myself using the extra cushion to make myself comfortable again. My back is sore again today. I just hope this isn't the start of what Dr Hayes was talking about because I really don't want to be stuck in hospital for the rest of my pregnancy. But I will make sure I talk to Dr Greene about it on Monday and she can talk with Dr Hayes and give him all the details he will need about Teddy.

 **Christian's POV**

First thing this morning I have Welch digging around to see what he can find out about Jaxon North. Also I spoke to Elliot this morning and he is going to drop the laptop into Barney after he collects it from the house.

Andrea buzzes me to tell me there is someone on the phone regarding the baby items I ordered so I tell her to put them through.

"Mr Grey your order has arrived and is ready for collection."

"Would it be possible to have someone collect it after hours this afternoon or tomorrow?"

"Mr Grey we would prefer that it be collected this afternoon if that was possible."

"Yes I will make sure one of my security personnel collect it his afternoon. What time do you close?"

"We close at 5pm so can you organise for your personnel to be here at 6pm to collect all of your items."

I call Taylor and tell him to have Reynolds collect the items this afternoon at 6pm and give him the details that Reynolds will need. Also I tell him to use the unidentifiable van that we have here at GEH and take it to Escala tonight. Taylor will stay at the house tomorrow while we are out on the Grace so that he can get the van to the house and the baby items into the nursery without Ana knowing.

Barney calls me and tells me he has found something and I head to his office since I would be heading downstairs soon anyway to meet Ana, Ray and Belinda. In Barney's office I see him and Welch and they both has files in front of them. Welch hands me a file containing information on Officer Jaxon North from Tacoma. Barney hands me a rather thick file and he tells me that is all the transcript logs he found from her Skype session with HTRONXAJ."

"Barney, can you please repeat that name." Welch asks.

Welch is flicking through his file when Barney repeats it.

"We have just found out who she has been Skyping, it is none other than Police Officer Jaxon North."

Then he proceeds to tell me that before he gave the laptop to Elliot he downloaded a program that would record all webcam usage to a hidden location on the hard drive.

"Why did you do that Barney?"

"Sir, we both know how much of a man whore Elliot was so I installed it to make sure he wasn't using it for illegal things. But what I found in that file was a little disturbing and Elliot isn't going to like it at all. The webcam has been activated quite frequently in the last few months and the last time was on Wednesday afternoon. Krystal has been using the laptop for Skype sessions that should be kept in the bedroom if you get my drift."

Holy fuck this is not going to go down real well. Barney has only accessed the last few recorded Skype session so I ask him to retrieve them all so that Elliot can be shown. I ask Barney if the sound is also recorded and he tells me it does. Elliot will be able to listen to everything that has been said.

"Barney, how bad was the last webcam session?"

"Let's just say she was naked and it got rather intimate. You can hear what he is saying to her and by the look on her face she likes what she is seeing on the screen."

Holy fuck she has been putting on a floor show for him. She has no fucking class. Elliot is not going to be happy when he learns that his wife has been showing her bits to another man and doing it while in their marital bed.

"Barney can you tell me if she is wearing her wedding ring during that last session?"

"No she wasn't."

I am alerted that Charlie Tango has landed and they will be here in a few minutes. So I tell Barney to keep retrieving the files so that we can show it to Elliot early next week. He tells me that he has flagged a few transcripts that I need to read so that I can decide what to do with the information and the sooner I read it the sooner I can do something about it. Shit it must be bad if he is telling me I will do something about it. I ask Taylor to put the file from Welch and Barney on his office desk until after lunch with Ana, Ray and Belinda.

When Taylor returns with the officers from Savannah and I introduce us they start asking Ana a few questions and I am not real happy but if it helps put that woman in Jail then who am I to argue. Ana heads home with Belinda and I leave Ray in the room with the officers and head back to Taylor's office to collect the file before heading back upstairs.

 **Ray's POV**

I am rather nervous about this meeting with the officer's from Savannah. We are nearly at Escala and Belinda gently squeezes my hand and tells me everything will be fine and just answer their questions and it will all be over soon. Ana and Luke are already waiting for us when we land. Gosh Annie is glowing, pregnancy really suits her.

Christian has organised a lovely spread for lunch. During lunch Christian asks how the hardware store is going. It is coming along in leaps and bounds. Who would have thought that I would own my own hardware store. Taylor disappears and returns with the 2 officers. They ask Annie a few questions about her mother. Then they dismiss everyone except for me.

I am asked to give a statement regarding San Jose and noticing Carla. Then I am questioned about my involvement with the Carla situation. I tell them everything I know regarding what happened up until Ana and Christian told her to leave Ana's workplace. Once I have told them about the call I made to Bob after she visited Annie the day before she disappeared.

"Did you contact Mr Adams after you seen Mrs Adams in San Jose?"

"No I didn't contact Bob after I seen Carla. I contacted your Police Department when I returned to my motel and gave you all the details. Yes I will admit that I met with Bob just after she disappeared but that was only because he deserved to know what a lying, cheating bitch she was. He was led to believe that baby was his. She had every intention of leaving Bob at the first chance she got. Also I called him a few times but I haven't spoken to him for a few weeks and during the last call I told him I don't want to know about the Carla saga anymore. There is a reason she is my EX wife."

"Thank you Mr Steele, we have everything we need. You are free to leave and we will head back to Savannah and continue on with the case against Mrs Adams."

They leave and I see the guy who was outside the door take out his phone. No doubt he is alerting Taylor to the fact the meeting is over and the police officers have left.

 **Christian's POV**

The first few pages of Barney's transcript file outlines date, time, length of session and Location of each participant. Holy fucking hell some of these sessions has been conducted from inside the Tacoma Police Department. I flick through some of the transcripts and they range from friendly banter to more private and intimate sessions. The transcripts Barney flagged are at the back of the file. The first on is dated the day that she attacked Mia via text message. Actually it was going on roughly when she text Mia. Barney has left a note to say that there is a webcam session that starts 15 minutes after this session finishes and it is a rather intimate visual.

 _ **Transcript: Tuesday October 30**_ _ **th**_

 _Krystal: Hey sexy. It has been rather lonely waiting for you to come online._

 _Jax: Sorry Beautiful. I have been a little busy here at work._

 _Krystal: I know that you are at work today but it doesn't stop me from thinking about you._

 _Jax: I have been thinking about you too Krystal._

 _Krystal: Am I still able to come and stay with you._

 _Jax: You know that you can Krystal. I would love to have you by my side again. Hell I would even help you raise his baby just to be with you again._

 _Krystal: I really miss what we had and I want that back. But unfortunately this baby will keep me tied to him for years to come._

 _Jax: You still have time to make it disappear, Krystal. It's not too late._

 _Krystal: I will look into it. Could I stay with you if I decide to get it done? His mother is a Doctor and if I book in to have it done her in Seattle she will find out and tell him._

 _Jax: Of course you can Krystal. I told you I would love to have you by my side again even if it was for a short time. When sleeping in my bed alone I often think and dream about you in bed beside me and making love to me all night like we use to._

 _Krystal: Yes the sex was fucking fantastic. Actually sometimes when I am fucking Elliot I picture that it is you I am fucking. When I picture it is you I have the most mind blowing orgasms._

 _Jax: We need to stop this because it is time for my shift to finish. Give me 15 minutes and I will be home. When I come back online I want to turn on my webcam and see your glorious naked body waiting for me._

 _Krystal: See you in 15 minutes and I hope that you will also be butt naked and ready for a little fun._

 **End of Transcript**

Holy fuck she is thinking about terminating her pregnancy. I call Taylor and tell him to come to my office immediately. He comes in and I show him that transcript and he comes to the same conclusion as me.

"Sir, we need to find out about the clinics in Tacoma that can do the procedure. I will get Barney to look into the clinics and see if he can access their system and see if she has booked in. If she is going to do it she will have to do it soon because most places won't do it after you pass a certain stage in your pregnancy. "

After a few minutes Barney is in my office as well. He has looked into it and tells me about Cedar River Clinics and that at the moment they haven't had a Krystal Grey book an appointment.

"Barney, keep an eye on it and also look for the name Krystal North. It wouldn't surprise me if she goes under his last name so that it doesn't set off alarm bells. Also set up a hidden alert for those names with the local hospitals in Tacoma in case she tries to do something to cause a miscarriage."

Barney heads back to his office and I tell Taylor to stay on this floor until he is alerted to the officers being finished with Ray. I decided to read the next transcript that Barney had flagged.

 _ **Transcript: Wednesday October 31**_ _ **st**_

 _Krystal: Hello handsome. I am glad you are able are here for me._

 _Jax: Hello my beautiful flower. You know I am here for you anytime you need me Krystal._

 _Krystal: Good because I have decided I want you and only you, if you will have me."_

 _Jax: Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say those words to me again Krystal. Of course I want you. Do you know how fucking hard it was to watch you marry that dumb arse?_

 _Krystal: I am going to pack some things after we finish talking and I will be heading your way so you better be ready for me when I get there. It has been a rather long time and I want you so fucking bad._

 _Jax: I want you too Krystal. How are you going to get away from him?"_

 _Krystal: He doesn't get home until after 5 so I have plenty of time after you finish work to pack my things and get out of here before he gets home._

 _Jax: Is there any way he can track your vehicle?_

 _Krystal: No he can't as the vehicle I will be driving he doesn't know about. The Vehicle I was in last time I was in Tacoma isn't the one he gave me it is one that I kept hidden for occasions when I didn't want him to know where I was._

 _Jax: Smart thinking. When I get home I will make a start on something special for dinner. As much as I ache for you, we won't be having sex tonight as I want to take this slowly and do this right. However I promise to keep my hands to myself if you want to snuggle with me in my bed._

 _Krystal: I can handle snuggling but you better not withhold sex from me for too long because my pregnancy sex drive is rampid. Actually my sex drive when I was with you was always raging and I would take you anyway I could have you. Hopefully that will be us again real soon._

 _Jax: How are you coping now then if he is sleeping in the other room?_

 _Krystal: Vibrators do wonders and are ready and raring to go at any time and the best part is I don't have to look at him or have his hands on my body. The body he is fucking destroying with his fucking brat of a child that is growing inside of me. The sooner it is gone the better._

 _Jax: Krystal did you want his child?_

 _Krystal: In the beginning yes but after we met up again I started to think what having this child really meant. Then there is the fact his fucking mother tore strips off me because she didn't like the way I looked at her precious daughter-in-law Ana. I am so fucking over his family. The sooner I can get away from them the better. Jax will you have a baby with me as soon as possible after this brat is gone?  
Jax: I will do anything to get you back in my life permanently. Hell I will have as many children as you want. The minute you are cleared we will be fucking like rabbits until you are pregnant and then we will still fuck like rabbits to keep your pregnancy sex drive under control. Fuck I am getting so fucking hard thinking about fucking you and I can't do anything about it as I am at work._

 _Krystal: Looks like I will be getting the vibrator out to relieve my frustration once I finish talking to you but before I pack. I still have nearly 3 hours before he gets home._

 _Jax: Ok Beautiful I really need to go. I will see you when you get here later. Drive safely and I love you my sweet, sexy as all fuck Krystal._

 _Krystal: Ok I will have my fun, pack and leave. I love you too my hard as a rock Jax._

 **End of Transcript**

Holy shit she is planning on getting rid of Elliot's baby and then get pregnant to this guy as soon as she can. Elliot is going to be devastated if she terminates her pregnancy. At the moment I don't think he really cares if she leaves him. But that baby means a lot to him. I am not going to say anything to Elliot until I have all the recorded webcam session so he can watch them. No doubt they are more damming than these transcripts. Looks like world war 3 is scheduled to hit on Monday when Elliot will be given access to the sessions that were recorded on the laptop.

Taylor alerts me that the officers have finished with Ray so we head home to the house on the sound and have a relaxing night. Ray can't tell me much but tells me that should be the last time we here from the Savannah Police Department.


	155. Chapter 155

**Saturday**

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor and Sawyer are in my office at 6am for a briefing on today's activities. Sawyer is pleased to be going to be fishing and spending time with Ray. Taylor is staying here under the guise of he needs to be on land if something happens with Sophie's supervised visit today. Actually I wonder if Taylor has hear anything more about the bitch's court appearance for the child endangerment and drug charges but I won't ask in front of Sawyer.

Sawyer heads back to his cottage to prepare his gear for today. Taylor stays behind so we can discuss exactly what I want done with the delivery that is sitting at Escala. Most of the bigger items will need to be put together and I am going to ask Ray to help me do that when I send Ana and Belinda to the Spa tomorrow. She really likes the pregnancy massages and it gives her time with Belinda without Ray or I being around.

"Taylor I need you to collect the van from Escala and bring one of the guys with you to help you unload everything. Please put everything in the nursery. I also need you to organise for Ana and Belinda a few hours at the spa tomorrow. Since you are on duty you will be going with Ana and Belinda and Sawyer will be here if Ray and I need assistance but I doubt we will need him. Well not unless one of us gets hurt putting the furniture together."

He starts to chuckle and I know that he is chuckling because it will be me that will be the one that hurts myself as Ray is use to working with wood and making things.

"Taylor can I please ask what is happening with your ex-wife. Do you know when her court date is and what will happen with Sophie if she is sent to prison?"

"They haven't given her a court date yet but she is out on bail. If she is found guilty and sentenced to jail then the supervised visits every second weekend will stop. However she can request that Sophie be allowed to see her whilst in Jail. That decision though will be made by the Judge who presided over our custody hearing. My lawyer has said that the Judge may cease visitation until she is out of jail or it may be reduced visitation visits and could be as little as 2 hours one a month. I guess only time will tell."

I hope for Sophie's sake that the Judge ceases all visits while her mother is in Jail. Jail is no place for a young girl. After Taylor heads back to his security office I check my emails and send a few replies.

 **Ana's POV**

Elliot is meeting us at The Grace and I am not surprised that Christian has organised for Luke to come with us today instead of Taylor. He explains to me that Taylor needs to be on land in case there is a problem with Sophie's visit with her mother. Shit I forgot about that.

Gail has packed a hamper full of food for lunch then there is the cooler full of water, soft drink, juice and a few beers for Daddy. Luke puts the hamper and cooler in the SUV along with Daddy's fishing gear.

Mac has The Grace prepared and ready to hit the water the minute we are all on board. Belinda helps me put the cold food in the fridge along with some of the drinks. Elliot arrives a few minutes after we do. Mac takes us out onto the water. Once we anchor daddy and Luke wet a line. Christian and Elliot disappear overboard and head ashore. Obviously they need to talk. Belinda and I are relaxing getting a little bit of sun when we hear daddy cursing badly. Both Belinda and I rush to see what the problem is. I see Luke doubled over laughing and then I see why. Somehow daddy has managed to rip the back end out of his shorts.

"Your dad managed to somehow get the lure hooked in his shorts and when he cast his line with great force it ripped his shorts." Luke tells us between his chuckles.

I head into the bedroom to see if I can find a pair of shorts for daddy to wear or at least a towel that he can wrap around himself to cover the rip in his pants. The only shorts I can find is a pair that look like they belong to Elliot. I take them to daddy and he goes to change. Belinda and I head back to our seats where I try and get comfortable again. I really am going to have to talk to Dr Greene about this increased discomfort in my lower back.

Christian and Elliot return just as I finish putting the last few items from the fridge on the table. I ask if anyone would like a drink from the fridge wile I am going. Christian, Elliot and Luke ask for water while Belinda and Daddy ask for a can of soft drink and I get myself a juice. Gail had put the juice into water bottles which I am grateful for because it makes it easier to carry. There isn't much left over from lunch but I put it in the fridge.

I am starting to get a little tired so I go into our bedroom and rest. The gentle rocking motion lulls me to sleep.

 **Christian's POV**

I knew that I needed to tell Elliot some of the things I found out yesterday so I suggest we head ashore. Once we are ashore we sit by the water's edge and we can see Ray and Sawyer getting ready to wet a line.

"Elliot, do you remember seeing the name Jaxon North on the list of guests for your engagement party and wedding?"

"Yeah she told me he was a friend of the family."

"Elliot he is her ex boyfriend. They separated when he went to the police academy. He let her off with a warning about drug possession if she agreed to seek help to get clean. That was the day before she was raped and as you know she got herself clean."

"You're telling me she invited her ex boyfriend to our wedding. Hell I made sure none of my fuck buddies were invited because I didn't want my past interfering with my future. Yet she invites her ex and to top it off she runs to him when I suggest she take time out to really think about what she wants."

Our chat is interrupted by Ray swearing he must be cussing rather loudly because we can hear it from here. I can see Sawyer is bent over holding his mid section. What has Ray done that has caused that reaction from both him and Sawyer? No doubt we will find out when we return to The Grace.

"There is a reason why I asked you to drop the laptop off to me. I have had Barney go over it with a fine tooth comb because he is able to retrieve things even if they have been deleted. Elliot he has found some damaging information on the computer. Krystal has been using Skype to communicate with him for some time. There are some rather damaging transcripts of written conversations they have had through Skype. But that is not everything. I need you to come to GEH on Monday so that Barney can show you the footage he has retrieved. Apparently he added a program that started recording when the webcam was activated. It records everything that the webcam transmits. I haven't seen the footage nor do I want to but Barney has told me that what he has seen isn't the kind of thing friends do. Elliot apparently it got rather intimate."

"I will be there first thing Monday morning because if she was using the laptop webcam to send transmit naked pictures to him it is fucking over because as far as I am concerned you don't do that when you are married."

"Elliot, she was leaving you to be with him. She was just about to pack her belongings and leave when you came home early and spoke to her about her behaviour towards Mia."

 **Elliot's POV**

Friend of the families my fucking arse. Friend of the family don't fuck you. I am still so fucking pissed off that she invited him to our wedding knowing full well who he was and that I wouldn't be happy about it. Hell I made sure that no one from my sexual past was at our engagement party or wedding.

I am completely shocked when he tells me that Barney had put a program on the laptop and that it has indeed caught footage of her. What the fuck was she doing using the webcam. Barney said it was rather intimate was she pleasuring herself while he watched? I am not going to say that out aloud so I decide to say about naked pictures.

Just when I thought Christian couldn't shock me any further he drops the bomb about her plans of leaving me that day any way. Obviously I need to see the transcripts and video footage to understand everything. If she wants to be with him then she better be prepared to leave with NOTHING because hopefully what was found on the computer is enough evidence and the prenuptial agreement will be used in any divorce proceedings. Yes there is the baby to think about as well.

"Christian she is having my baby does she think I will allow her to walk out of my life and take the baby with her. I will fight her for my child."

 **Christian's POV**

"I know Elliot."

There is no way I am going to tell him she is thinking about terminating the pregnancy. I think he already has a lot to take in without dropping that on him. The minute I know she has booked in to have it done I will fly Elliot to Tacoma myself and tell him on the way. I don't want to tell him and have him go mental and then she come to her senses and not do it.

Elliot needs to talk to dad after he has seen the footage so that they can discuss his legal options regarding the baby and the prenuptial agreement that she signed. I know Elliot, and this will burn him really badly and he will never forgive her for this betrayal.

We head back and straight away I notice that Ray is wearing a pair of Elliot's shorts. What the hell did Ray do to his shorts? After lunch Ray explains his change of clothes. No wonder Sawyer was bent over holding his mid section. Ana is tired and heads to the bedroom to rest. When we finally get back to the marina, Elliot tells us he will see Ana and I tomorrow night for dinner at Bellevue and he tells Ray and Belinda that he will see them at Thanksgiving.

When we get home Taylor confirms that he has booked Ana and Belinda in for a session at the spa in the morning. Thank goodness Ana doesn't ask any questions, obviously getting pampered for a few hours is what she really needs. On Monday I will ask Dr Greene if weekly massages and pampering session would be harmful to Ana since her lower back seems to be getting sore more often.

 **Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

I am in my study going over today's schedule with Taylor when I am alerted to a text message.

*I woke up to an empty bed which is rather disappointing considering I was hoping to have a little fun this morning. *

*What about your husband.

*Oh my husband is off doing goodness knows what and I have an itch that needs to be scratched.*

*If you can promise we won't get caught, I will gladly offer you my services.*

*How soon can you get here?*

I don't even both shutting down my computer I climb the stairs 2 at a time and head straight to the bedroom where I find my beautiful wife propped up with the pillows and her hands are on her bump, she has the biggest smile on her face.

"I believe you have something you need seen to and your husband is MIA. My body is yours for the taking. What would you like me to do?"

I strip naked and walk towards the bed admiring her beautiful pregnant body. Hell I am so fucking lucky. Ana smiles at me and I sit beside her on the edge of the bed kiss her deeply.

"Have you decided what you want to do with me yet?"

"Yes I have, I would like you to join me in the shower as I am on limited time because my husband has booked me some time at the spa this morning."

"Well I am sure I can get you a little dirty before getting you clean."

Ana giggles which causes my cock to react which makes her giggle even more. I help her up off the bed and we head for the shower. Ana is in the shower bent over slightly as she is holding onto the rail shaking her arse at me while looking over her shoulder at me with that come fuck me look in her eyes. I am behind her with my hands gripping her hips gently. My cock is eager to be inside her and it poking into her arse. She wriggles it against my cock again so I gently enter her. I don't move I just let us enjoy the sensation for a few moments before I slowly start to move. Ana is pushing her arse back against me for deeper penetration. Fuck it feels so good being deep inside her. I have increased my pace and with one hand I have started playing with her clit as well because I know that we are on limited time. She has to have at least one orgasm and her hair washed before we get out of this shower. Ana is starting to build and her walls start to squeeze and release my cock so I continue to stroke her clit applying various amounts of pressure. Her body starts to really tense and just as she starts to cum she tells me to cum with her, a few more thrusts and I cum deep inside my wife. I reach for her hands and stand her up and I wrap my arms around her body so that I am holding her body against mine as we ride out our releases.

As much as I would love to stay deep inside Ana I know that Ana doesn't have much time before she needs to leave for the spa. She needs to have breakfast so I gently glide out of her and wash her hair as well as wash her from head to toe. Ana returns the favour and starts washing my body and is paying particular attention to my cock.

"Ana as much as I want you to continue what you are doing, we really need to get out of the shower so that you can have breakfast before you go to the spa with Belinda."

"Well tonight it will be you and me, and I will be devouring your gorgeous cock in more ways than one."

"Yes Cupcake my cock is all yours tonight."

We get out of the shower, dried and dressed before heading down stairs.

 **Ana's POV**

Wow what a way to start the day. Christian and I head downstairs and find Daddy sitting at the breakfast bar and Belinda is cooking breakfast.

Taylor is with Belinda and I for our outing to the spa. I get a pregnancy massage again as well as a manicure and pedicure. Belinda opts for a hot stone massage and joins me for a manicure and pedicure. Poor Taylor looks out of place but I know that he is following protocol like the professional that he is.

When we get home Daddy and Christian are talking in the lounge room. Gail and Sophie are in the kitchen. Gail is putting the finishing touches on the salads she has made for lunch and Sophie is sitting at the breakfast bar telling Gail about the budgie that they have in their classroom at school and that each weekend a different person takes it home so that it isn't locked up in the classroom all weekend. Apparently it is Sophie's turn next weekend and she is so excited about looking after it. I wonder where this chat is leading. Does Sophie want a pet bird? Would Gail and Taylor object to Christian and I getting her one for Christmas that is something we can talk to them about when Sophie is not around.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor went with Ana and Belinda to the spa while Ray and I put the furniture together in the nursery. Ray really likes the sleigh furniture that we got and I will admit that it does look fantastic in the nursery. We only just get it put together and into position when Taylor alerts Sawyer that they are on their way home. After Ray and Belinda leave I will reveal it to Ana just in case she decides that she wants to jump my bones. Not something I would want to do in front of Ray and Belinda.

Sawyer has taken Ray and Belinda back to Escala so that they can be flown back to Montesano. I take Ana up to our bedroom and blindfold her so I can surprise her with the nursery. Gently I lead her into the nursery and undo the blindfold. The tears start trickling down my beautiful wife's face and I know these are happy tears.

"When ... When did you ... do this?"

"It was collected on Friday afternoon and kept at Escala then Taylor collected it yesterday and put it in the nursery and your Dad and I put it together this morning while you were at the spa."

"So that is why you organised for me and Belinda to go to the spa?"

"Yes beautiful. I wanted to surprise you and I knew your dad would help me put it together. He is one very proud grandfather and teddy isn't even here yet Ana."

"Oh Christian I love you. Thank you for putting it together with Daddy."

My phone rings and I see that it is Barney and I know this will have something to do with Krystal so I answer it. Barney's alert system has gone off to the fact that a Krystal North is on her way to the Mary Bridge Emergency Department via ambulance with possible pregnancy complications.

Firstly I ring Elliot and tell him to meet me at Escala immediately and that we are flying to Tacoma as soon as I get there. Ana is sending a message and it is not until Taylor enters that I know she was messaging him. Then she heads out of the room. I tell him to have Sawyer ready to leave in 5 minutes. Then I call my Ryan and have him wait on the roof for Charlie Tango and to tell the pilot that I am on my way and that I flying Elliot and Sawyer to fly to Tacoma immediately and he needs to do the pre-flight checks and lodge the flight plan. When I am finished I find Ana in our bedroom putting my toiletries into my overnight bag.

"Ana I need to get Elliot to Tacoma, it looks like Krystal is at risk of losing the baby or could have already lost Elliot's baby."

"GOOOO Christian, Elliot needs to be there if she loses the baby. He needs to know for certain. I wouldn't trust her to tell him the truth about the baby. I love you Christian, please keep me updated and I will see you when you get home."

Ana is right I wouldn't trust her especially after reading the transcripts on Friday. Sawyer drives us to Escala and Elliot is already waiting for me in the garage. We head straight to the roof top and into Charlie Tango. I silence my phone and give it to Sawyer then I put on my cans. Once we are in the air and at flying altitude I need to tell Elliot why I am flying him to Tacoma.

"Elliot, I was alerted that Krystal was on her way to the Mary Bridge Emergency Department. All I know is that it is a possible pregnancy complication. Before we get there, there are a few things you need to know."

"Christian I do not like the sound of that. You have already told me that she was leaving me and going back to him."

"Elliot she is seriously considering terminating the pregnancy. She started to hate the fact she was pregnant with your child because it meant you would be in her life. Please stay calm until we know for sure what the problem is."

"Christian, are you fucking serious?"

"I am sorry Elliot, it was written in one of the Skype transcripts that I seen. The minute I seen that she was going to look into terminating your baby I put something in place so that I would be alerted if she made an appointment to have the procedure done or if she was taken to hospital. I was going to show you the transcripts tomorrow morning so that you could then decide if you wanted to take some kind of legal action against her which would prevent her from terminating the pregnancy. Depending on what this possible pregnancy complication is you may still need to speak to dad first thing in the morning to get some kind of court order to protect your unborn child. Elliot you need to be prepared for the fact that Krystal may have lost your baby."

"If she has I will be devastated but I think I will also be a little relieved especially after I thought about what you told me yesterday. She is nothing but a complete and utter bitch. Did she really love me or was she using me and my status to get her higher up the social ladder. If we weren't fighting these past few weeks, would she have pursued him again?"

"Elliot I hate to tell you this but they have been talking on Skype since before you got married but the more intimate stuff only started in September. Probably around the same time her behaviour changed towards Ana."

As we land at Tacoma I see that Taylor has got a car waiting for us. Sawyer gets out and checks it over while I shut down Charlie Tango. Elliot and I grab our bags and get into the car. Sawyer starts to drive to the hospital.

 **What will happen when Elliot arrives at the hospital? Has she lost the baby or is there something else wrong with Krystal?**


	156. Chapter 156

**Sunday Cont...**

 **Krystal's POV**

I woke this morning with abdominal pain but it has been getting worse and now I also am getting really bad period type cramps. So far there hasn't been any blood. When Jax suggested about getting rid of the baby I did a little research about miscarriages both of these are symptoms of miscarriage. The cramps are that bad that Jax calls an ambulance. By the time they arrive I have also started bleeding and I know that I could be losing the baby. I actually feel relieved that I may not have to go through with the abortion that I was going to go see about this week.

When the paramedics arrive Jax introduces himself and tells them that I am pregnant. They assume I am his wife since I am still wearing my wedding ring. We are taken to the hospital. A doctor comes in and starts poking and prodding. He requests that I have an ultrasound as soon as possible.

They bring in a portable ultrasound machine and conduct the ultrasound. The look on the sonographer's face tells me that I have lost the baby. But they don't say anything apart from the Doctor will be back to see me shortly.

"Jax the look on her face tells me everything I need to know. I have lost the baby and that is the best outcome because I really wasn't looking forward to having the termination. My body has done it for me. The sooner it is gone from my body the better. The only baby I want is yours."

"Krystal, are you sure you are happy about losing the baby? You loved him enough to actually tell him about the pregnancy when you found out. I want you to be the mother of my children Krystal and I should never have let you go. If I hadn't we would be married and have a few children by now and you wouldn't be going through this right now."

"Yes I am happy that I lost the baby. It means that there is nothing now to tie me to him and I am going to start proceedings to dissolve out marriage as soon as I can get a lawyer here in Tacoma. The only thing I want from him is the rest of my personal belongings from the house. He can keep all the jewellery because I don't want any reminders of him because you are my past, present and soon to be my future. They all already think we are married."

"I love the fact that they are calling you Mrs North. Krystal I can't wait for us to get married and start our own family. I know my parents will be very happy when I tell them that we are getting back together."

We are interrupted by the Doctor coming back in. He confirms that there was no heartbeat and that I have lost the baby and will need to have a dilation and curettage procedure to remove the fetal and placental tissues. I tell him I want it done as soon as possible and he understands. He tells us that a nurse will be back shortly to tell me when the procedure will be happening.

The nurse comes in and tells me that I will be heading to surgery in the next few hours. Wow I didn't think it would be done until tomorrow. I start asking some questions.

"What will happen when I am released?"

"You will be required to rest as much as possible. Inserting anything into the vagina is forbidden for 2 weeks."

"So complete bed rest it will be. Looks like someone will be waiting on me hand and foot."

The nurse leaves and Jax and I are in our own little world waiting for this to be baby saga to be over. About 5 minutes later she returns and tells me that there is an Elliot Grey in the waiting room wanting to know what is wrong with me. She gives me the option to speak with him or with my permission she can tell him what has happened. I start to tell her to tell Elliot what happened but I know he will continue to make a scene until he speaks with me so I tell her to give me a few more minutes before she allows him in but Jax is to remain in the room and so is she. How the hell did he find out I was here. Is there some kind of tracking device that I don't know about?

 **Christian's POV**

Elliot is rather tense and I am not sure how he is going to react when we get to the hospital. He is going to be pissed off when he finds out she is pretending to be Krystal North and hopefully Sawyer and I will be able to keep him under control. I wonder if she did that thinking that we would only be looking for Krystal Grey. Well we would have been if it wasn't for Ana telling us who Jax was. Elliot is fidgeting and I know it is because he is closer to finding out what has put Krystal in hospital. I am torn about what way I hope this ends. In one way I hope that she has lost the baby so that Elliot can move on with his life without that piece of trash in it. On the other hand I know he loves her and was so fucking excited about becoming a dad. But whatever will be, will be and there is nothing Elliot can do about it if she loses the baby naturally.

"Elliot you need to stay calm so that you can find out where she is and get to see her to find out what the hell is happening. If you go ballistic then you will be removed and you won't know anything until SHE decides to tell you after she is discharged."

"Christian I will try and behave because I need to know what is going on with my baby. That is all that matters at this moment."

Thank fuck for that. I wasn't looking forward to the press getting wind of a blow up at the hospital involving a Grey. Especially considering I am with Elliot, they would think it was Ana who is in hospital. Shit I need to message Ana but Sawyer still has my phone, so I ask Elliot for his and text Ana.

*Landed and are on our way to the hospital and Sawyer still has my phone. Will let you know what is happening after Elliot has seen Krystal. I love you Ana. Christian*

*Thank you Christian. I love you too. For Elliot's sake I have my fingers crossed that it isn't the baby. Ana*

Shit Elliot is really nervous now as we are approaching the hospital. When Sawyer parks the car I stop Elliot from getting out of the car. I tell him to take a few deep breaths and to remember to keep his cool if he wants to know what is happening. When we get out Sawyer is already waiting for us and we walk into the emergency room.

 **Elliot's POV**

I am so fucking nervous about finding out what is wrong with Krystal. Is it the baby or is it something unrelated. When Christian and I get out of the car Sawyer follows us inside and I head to the admissions desk.

"My wife Krystal Grey has been brought here and I would like to know where she is so I can see her please."

She taps away at her computer the looks at me with a blank face.

"There has been no one admitted by the name of Krystal Grey. Are you sure you have the right hospital?"

"Yes I am sure she was brought here. Can you please check again?"

She checks again and tells me the same thing. I know Christian wouldn't tell me she was being admitted here if she wasn't. So I check that she has been admitted under her maiden name. Still no luck, so I take out my wallet and show the receptionist a photo of Krystal and I on our wedding day and I see something in her eye which tells me she has recognised Krystal. I walk to the chairs and take a seat and that is where I will stay until I see Krystal. Christian sits beside me and Sawyer sits beside him. We have been sitting there for about 15 minutes when I hear her voice so I stand and follow it. I am standing outside the area where her voice is coming from. She is saying about bed rest and that someone will be waiting on her hand and foot. Then a nurse comes out and I motion for her to take a seat.

"Can you please tell me what is wrong with my wife?"

"Sir, I cannot tell you anything about patients in this hospital."

"You have just been with my wife and I would like to know what is wrong with her."

"Sir, the lady behind that curtain is with her husband so I am going to ask you to leave or I will call security."

How the fuck can she be with her husband, when I am standing outside the room. Then it dawns on me HE is in there with her. Now I need to prove that I am Krystal's husband before the y throw me out. I take out my wallet and show them a photo of Krystal and I on our wedding day and I also show her the picture from the first baby scan that we had which has Baby Grey written on it. The poor Nurse realises that I am indeed Krystal's husband.

"Sir, we still can't tell you anything about her condition or allow you to see her unless she agrees."

You have got to be fucking kidding me. Christian is tapping away on his phone and gives me that knowing look and I realise that he is up to something. The nurse tells us to go back and take a seat and she will speak to Krystal about either seeing me or allowing her to tell me what is going on.

"Mr Grey, she has agreed to speak to you but the gentleman in the room is to remain in the room and she also wants me to be there as well. If you don't agree to this then you will not be able to see her."

I follow the nurse and see that fucker sitting with my wife holding her hand. Now I remember him from the wedding. Since I am in the hospital I will not get into ti with him.

"Krystal, please tell me why you are here in the hospital is it because of our baby?"

"Elliot the reason I am here is because I lost the baby. Now there is no baby so you can go back to Seattle and move on with your life because I don't want to be with you. I will be filing for dissolution of marriage the minute I find a lawyer. The only thing I want from the house is my personal belongings. You can keep the car, jewellery and anything else you purchased for me. I don't want anything from you so this dissolution of marriage will be straight forward. Now please leave and go back to Seattle, my lawyer will contact you to arrange a time for me to come collect my things."

Fuck she lost our baby. Did your fight cause this? Has she done something to cause this?

"How can you be so cold? You tell me you have lost our baby and all you tell me is to go back to Seattle. What kind of a bastard do you think I am?"

"Elliot I am telling you I don't want you here. I have the right person by my side and it is not you." She says and kisses that fuckers hand.

"Krystal, tell me where our marriage went wrong. What did I do to make you be the bitch that you turned into? Did you ever love me or was it a marriage of convenience for you to climb the social ladder?"

"How dare you fucking speak to her after she has just been told that she has lost the baby." He says.

I am rather pissed off now. How dare he fucking interfere in a conversation with my so called wife.

"The same baby that she was going to terminate so it wouldn't interfere in your relationship. Yes, I know that she was leaving me the day that I suggested that she take a break. I also know about the Skype sessions. What you don't know Krystal, is that there is actual footage of your webcam Skype sessions with Officer North. So yes you are right you will be getting nothing but your personal belongings."

The look on both of their faces is priceless. Yes you fuckers I know about her plans for the baby.

"How ... How did you know about the Skype sessions and how the fuck did you get video footage."

"You left evidence on the laptop you were using Krystal. All your typed Skype sessions were saved to the hard drive without your knowledge it is a feature of Skype. As for the footage there was a program on the laptop that recorded everything that was transmitted from the webcam. And NO I didn't know about the program being on the laptop."

I see the look on his face when I told them about the transcripts being automatically saved. Did the fucking idiot Skype her while on duty. She went white as a ghost when I said about the footage. What the fuck did she do during the webcam sessions?

"Get the fuck out Elliot. Jax makes me very happy and he regrets leaving me all those years ago. But being with him this week has been like we were never apart. Even though it is really none of your fucking business we haven't slept together YET. But as soon as we can I can assure you that I will be fucking him senseless every chance I get. There is no way I am going to wait like I did with you. You will be hearing from my Lawyer so that I can come and collect my belongings from the house."

I just stand there and look at them both. He can have the bitch. But I know for certain the day she comes to collect her things I will also be there with Dad and a video camera to record everything that happens. She is getting rather pissed off now and she is pulling her wedding and engagement rings off and throws them at me.

"Now get the fuck out and leave us alone." She yells.

The nurse picks up the rings and then escorts me out of the room. Once outside she tells me that I need to leave or security will forcefully remove me. She goes to put the rings in my hand but Christian takes them from her. Christian assures her that we are leaving and will not be returning.

 **Christian's POV**

Fuck I hope this meeting with Krystal doesn't take long as I need to be back in Seattle tonight because Ana has her 32 week scan in the morning and I am not going to miss it. I will leave Elliot here if I have too.

"Now get the fuck out and leave us alone." Krystal yells.

What the fuck is going on in there. I stand up and make my way towards the area to see Elliot being escorted out by the nurse. She goes to hand Elliot the rings that are in her hand but I take them because I know that Elliot will hurl them somewhere. I know that Elliot paid a fortune for her rings and at this moment he doesn't want them but when he calms down he can decide if he uses the diamonds to make other jewellery or if he either sells the rings as a whole or sells the diamonds. Hell I would love to buy the diamonds from him but I think it would be too much of a reminder of that bitch if he saw Ana wearing the diamonds even if they were in a different setting.

"It is ok we are leaving and I can assure you we will not be returning."

I turn to Sawyer and have him make the call to prepare Charlie Tango for our flight back to Seattle. On the way to Charlie Tango I message Ana.

*Heading back to Charlie Tango. We will be home as soon as possible. I think it might be wise if Elliot stays with us tonight. The confrontation at the hospital wasn't pretty. Unsure what happened with baby. He hasn't told me. Christian*

*Fly safely and I will see you both when you get home. Christian don't push him, he will tell you when he is ready. Ana*

She is right Elliot will tell me when he is ready. Charlie Tango is ready and waiting for us so I silence my phone and give it to Sawyer. The whole trip back to Seattle is quiet. Elliot plays with his wedding ring and stares out the window. It hurts to see him hurting like this. What the fuck happened? I land at Escala and I tell Elliot that he is coming home with me and he doesn't say anything he just nods his head in agreement. Before we head home though we go to the penthouse and have a stiff drink. I quickly send Ana a text message.

*Arrived safely at Escala. Elliot has agreed to stay with us tonight. We will be home shortly. Christian*

I don't get a reply from Ana but I wonder if she is soaking in the bath. When we get home Taylor confirms she is in our bedroom so I go straight to her and find that she is naked in the bathroom. I take her in my arms and kiss her passionately.

"I love you Ana and I love Teddy. You are my everything. I will warn you Elliot hasn't spoken since she kicked him out of the area that she was in. Ana he is hurting and I mean really hurting. She has fucking destroyed him."

"We love you too Christian. Now you go back down to Elliot, I will get dressed and join you in the lounge room where we both will be there for Elliot when he is ready to talk."

Ana is right I need to be there for him when he decides to open up about what happened today. Should I call mom and have her and dad come over so that mom can give Elliot something to help him sleep later? I will ask him before I call them.

"Elliot would you like me to call mom and dad and have them come over?"

He just nods his head yes so I call mom and ask them to come but I also tell mom to bring her medical bag just in case she needs to give him something. Mom starts to freak thinking there is something wrong with Ana but I reassure her Ana is fine but it is Elliot I am worried about.

By the time mom, dad and Mia arrive Ana has heated up some spaghetti bolognese for dinner. Elliot didn't eat much which means there is something wrong. Mom always knew it was something bad when Elliot would hardly eat.

 **Ana's POV**

I come down stairs and Christian wasn't joking about Elliot he looks so devastated and he is playing with his wedding ring. I leave them in the lounge room and head to the kitchen to organise something for dinner. The easiest thing for dinner would be to heat up some of Gail's bolognese from the freezer and cook the spaghetti.

When I walk into the lounge room after putting the dishes in the dishwasher Elliot comes over and sits beside me and puts his hands on my bump and starts crying uncontrollably. Oh shit has she lost the baby? Is seeing my bump making him hurting him? I look at Christian but I can see that he still doesn't know what happened.

"Elliot, I will go upstairs if it will be easier for you to tell your family what has happened."

"Nnooo Ana, please stay you are part of this family and you deserve to know what has happened."

I put my hand over Elliot's and wait for him to be ready to talk. He tells us that Krystal lost the baby today and that is why she was taken to the hospital. We are all shocked when he tells us that she was going under his name and that he had to prove that she was his wife and then they still wouldn't allow him to see her or even tell him anything unless she agreed. I guess we can be thankful that she seen Elliot and told him. After Elliot has told us everything that has happened since she left the other day he takes off his wedding ring, puts it on the coffee table and heads to the guest room. Poor Elliot is totally devastated. She has destroyed him. That baby meant everything to him and I am a reminder of what he lost today.

 **Carrick's POV**

The bitch has totally destroyed my son today. To right she isn't getting anything from Elliot. I will be starting proceedings first thing tomorrow morning to get that evil bitch out of Elliot's life as quickly as possible. Because of the prenuptial agreement and Elliot telling me that she only wants her personal belongings I will be filing uncontested proceedings. The sooner she is served with the papers the sooner the 90 day waiting period will begin.

I tell Christian to keep that laptop secure as we may need it if she decides to contest the divorce. Although she would be stupid considering she signed the prenuptial agreement and has broken it.

 **Grace's POV**

My poor Elliot, I know he was a bit of a ladies' man before Krystal but he doesn't deserve what she has done to him. After giving him some time on his own I go looking for him. He is sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and I can tell he is crying.

"Elliot, can we talk please, I hate that you are hurting."

"Of course I am hurting mom she lost my child. What makes it hurt even worse is that she was planning on getting rid of our child. How could she be so heartless mom?"

She has really done a number on him. With what I knew about Krystal's pregnancy she more than likely had an early miscarriage which happen up until week 14 and happen because the embryo isn't developing properly.

I try and explain to Elliot about the early miscarriage. Krystal loosing the baby isn't her fault but if she hadn't lost it and went through with the termination that she was planning then it would be a different story. Elliot thanks me for explaining it to him because no one told him anything. All Krystal told him was that she lost it and wanted him gone. She is one cold hearted evil woman. The sooner that piece of trash is out of Elliot life for good the better.

"Elliot, do you want me to give you something to help you sleep?"

"No mom I will be alright. Come on lets go back to the rest of our family. I need to be around my loved ones, who have put up with a bit of shit from that bitch these last few months. Mom I am going to be alright it will just take me a little bit of time to get over what has happened."

I will give him time to work through this on his own but if he is still struggling in a few weeks time I will suggest he talk to a professional. We join the rest of the family who are just about to sit down to some kind of dessert that Mia and Ana have whipped up. It looks rather delicious. When we leave Ana looks rather tired and I tell Christian to put her straight to bed which he promises he will.

 **Ana's POV**

I am going downhill very fast. By the time Grace, Carrick and Mia leave I can barely keep my eyes open. Christian carries me upstairs, undresses me and puts me to bed, making sure I am completely comfortable before kissing me on the top of my head.

"I will join you soon Ana I just need to make sure Elliot is ok."

"Ok Christian. I am so sorry that I am too tired to devour your cock tonight like I promised this morning."

"Ana today has been a big day and you are exhausted. You need to look after yourself and Teddy so please go to sleep. My cock will still be there tomorrow."

He kisses my bump and then me again before heading towards the door. I am out like a light.

 **A/N: _Just an update I am still recovering slowly so my updates will continue to happen every 2 days._**


	157. Chapter 157

**Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

I am not sure what time Christian came to bed last night but I am awake because someone is having fun sitting on my bladder and I really need to pee. Quietly I untangle myself from Christian. I put my hair up in a loose bun. When I return from the bathroom he is on his back and his cock is standing at attention.

I can't help but lick my lips as I walk towards the bed. Gently I crawl onto the bed and kneel beside Christian before sitting back on my feet. I admire the cock that is begging to be licked and sucked. Ever so gently I run my finger along his cock and it responds to my touch. I try not to giggle. Christian must be in a rather deep sleep but after the day he had yesterday I don't doubt he was exhausted. Leaning over I flick the tip of my tongue over the tip of his cock. With my hand I gently tickle his balls. Nope that hasn't even stirred him awake so I stop tickling his balls and start running my fingernail up and down his cock while I continue my assault on his tip. Christian lets out a low moan but I am certain he is still asleep so I take him into my mouth ever so slowly. I lick and suck his cock like I would a Popsicle. Occasionally I bare my teeth but nothing seems to wake him, although he starts talking in his sleep.

"Oh Ana, yes Ana, suck me dry Ana."

He thinks he is dreaming this. Isn't he going to be in for a surprise when he opens his eyes. I can see Christian's body starting to tense and I know he is getting close so I suck hard on his tip until I taste him them I suck him into my mouth completely, press against his perineum and he cums gloriously in my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I see him lift his head and look at me with the biggest smile on his face. After I have licked him clean I move so I can kiss him.

"Good morning I hope you enjoyed your wake up call."

"Holy FUCK Ana I thought I was dreaming. Wow what a way to wake up."

"Well after yesterday I didn't get to devour you as promised and when I came out of the bathroom you cock was standing at attention and I just couldn't help myself. Now if I remember correctly I promised to devour you in more ways than one Mr Grey."

"That you did Mrs Grey."

I straddle Christian and lower myself onto his waiting cock. When I go to move Christian stops me. He is looking at me with his hands on my bump so I put my hands over his. After a few minutes my need for him takes over and I start to grind into him. His cock reacts so I start to move. Slowly at first while Christian's hands still rest on my bump. When I start to move faster Christian's hand instinctively go to my hips to help support me. Christian and I build together and we cum together. He bends his legs and I lean back on them to catch my breath. Unfortunately we can't stay in bed and have a repeat performance as we have to get Elliot to Escala then to Dr Greene's office.

While I am getting dressed after our shower, I catch Christian taking a few photos with his phone. He just smiles at me and tells me that he looks at them during the day when he is missing us. I know that he has Teddy's latest scan photo on his desk right beside our wedding photo.

We have a quick breakfast and Luke takes Elliot to Escala to collect his truck then he will go to SIP and wait for Christian and I to arrive. Dr Greene has me on the table and for some reason this morning the gel is rather cold when she squirts it on my belly and it makes me shiver. She is rather happy with how Teddy is growing. Christian is grinning like a Cheshire cat when he looks at the screen. Once the scan is complete Dr Greene asks me to clean myself up and that she will be back with the photos and to ask me a few questions. When she returns she gives Christian the scan photo's and takes a seat.

"Ana how is your lower back going now that you are getting bigger?"

"Dr Greene the lower back pain has started to increase and become more frequent. Christian was shown how to do pregnancy massage and has been massaging my back which helps relieve the pain. But I think it won't be long and the massage won't be enough to stop the pain."

"That is right Ana. Because we are getting to the pointy end of this pregnancy I want to see you every 2 weeks until you reach 36 weeks then it will be weekly visits so that I can monitor you more closely. I will be liaising with Dr Hayes after each visit and will contact you if we need to discuss any urgent matters."

"At the moment do you think there is any reason why I can't continue working? I have reduced my hours and now I work at the office 3 half days per week and the other 2 days I work from home at my own pace. In the next few weeks I will be reducing those hours further until I go on maternity leave on December 7rh."

"As long as you aren't getting to fatigued and in too much pain Ana I don't see it a problem at the moment. I will be monitoring you and reporting back to Dr Hayes. If the baby puts too much strain on your lower back Dr Hayes will admit you to hospital."

"There is no way I am going to be admitted to hospital for bed rest when I can get it at home and have a nurse stay with me. Dr Hayes knows that Christian will make sure that I am looked after at home because he has done it before."

"Dr Hayes will contact you sometime in the next 2 weeks anyway because he wants to see you."

Great I am going to be poked and prodded just because they don't believe me when I say I am not in much pain. We discuss what may happen regarding the birth. At this point in time it looks like I could deliver naturally but that may change closer to my due date. We make an appointment to see Dr Greene in 2 weeks. Which is a few days before Thanksgiving and a few days after the 3D/4D scan we are getting done.

On the way to SIP Teddy is kicking up a storm so I place Christian's hand on my belly so he can feel it.

"Little man can you please stop kicking your poor mommy. I know you aren't happy about having your space invaded this morning. But your mom and I wanted to see you and that was the only way we can.

Steph and I have a meeting with Ms James regarding the design of the book cover. There are a few mock-ups for her to choose from. She opts for the cover which is of a knotted grey tie. With the title Fifty Shades of Grey written beside the tie. Now that we have the cover sorted and the manuscript has been prepared ready for printing. The last thing we need is the Acknowledgements and the dedications which Ms James gives to us. I send the cover design, acknowledgements and the dedications to the printers with a note telling them to prepare these pages ready for printing. Since I am certain this book is going to be huge I request 250,000 copies to be printed and I want the printing process to start first thing tomorrow. Actually I am going to generate more codes for the e-Book of Fifty Shades of Grey. If I do it now then I do not have to worry about it when I am on maternity leave.

"Ms James I want to release the book in early January. As much as I would love to say we could get it out just before Christmas I can't guarantee that it will be ready as the printing process can sometimes take longer than expected. I would prefer to have the release in January when we know for certain that it is ready to be shipped than not having it ready for release in December."

"I understand Ana. Actually I would prefer early January because it will also mean more pre-orders which will help boost my first week sales."

Ms James is right. Delaying it 2 weeks will increase the pre-orders for both the printed copies as well as the e-Book version. We talk about the advertising campaign for the book release. The advertising campaign will start the day before Thanksgiving and the book will be released January 2nd. That means a 6 week advertising campaign.

"Thank you both for everything you are doing for my Novel. I can't wait to see it in print."

Ms James, thank you for bringing your outstanding manuscript to us and I also want to thank you for agreeing to sign the multi-book deal with SIP."

"My idol Darren White singing your praises was enough for me to send my novel to you here at SIP. I still can't get over that the fact that you personally read my manuscript in your own time just because Steph told you about it. That means a great deal to me Ana and Steph thank you for telling Ana about my manuscript. Now Ladies I really need to get going."

"Ms James, I would like to have a meeting with you next week to go over the advertising campaigns. It will need to be either on Monday, Wednesday or Friday in the morning as I have reduced my hours."

After the meeting with Ms James, I head to my office and login to the manuscript login system and pull up the performance records of all the Editor's and Editor Assistants. They are all performing above the required performance level. I am actually rather surprised at how well some of the employees are performing. The 2 that thought I was getting preferential treatment are actually performing rather well and have been since out little chat in my office.

SIP is starting to really take off and if the employee's continue working this hard and we keep publishing best seller novels we will be inundated with manuscripts. We are also being contacted by published authors who want us to publish any future manuscripts that they write. Some are even bringing their manuscripts to us before they send it to their previous publishers. Who would have thought that SIP would flourish like it has? Maybe it is time to employ more Editor's and Editor Assistants to allow SIP to grow. Actually I will sit on that thought until next year when I actually start back doing 1 half a day in April.

I shut down my laptop and Luke carries my laptop bag to the car. Thankfully Gail has lunch waiting for us when we get home.

 **Christian's POV**

I can't wipe the smile off my face this morning. The start of my day has been perfect. Firstly my cock was devoured by Ana then I got to see my son and I have the scan photo to put in the frame on my desk. Teddy is getting bigger and I he was kicking up a storm this morning after we left Dr Greene's office.

Just as I finish putting the new scan photo in the frame Andrea buzzes to say Elliot is here. I retrieve the file containing the transcripts. Elliot sits down and I give him the file. He is shocked at how thick the file is. When he sees the first page his mouth drops open.

"Christian some of these sessions take place from within the Tacoma Police station. Can you please get me a phone that can't be traced? I think it is time that Officer North is outed for using Police computers to conduct rather personal use."

I call Taylor and ask him to bring me the untraceable from his office. When he enters I motion towards Elliot so he gives him the phone. I ask Taylor to stay while this call is made. Elliot calls the Tacoma Police Department and asks to speak to The Chief of Police.

"Good morning and thank you for speaking with me. I need to speak to you about one of your officers and the fact that he has been using the computers at the station for personal use whilst on duty... The reason I know this is because he was contacting my soon to be ex-wife through Skype. I have a record of all their sessions and some of those sessions have been traced back to the Tacoma Police Department... The Officer in question uses the Skype name JaxHTRON which I believe is Officer Jaxon North. If your IT department look on the hard drives they will find transcripts of these sessions because Skype automatically saves the typed text in a file. You need to suspend Officer North's access to the computers until you can retrieve those transcripts. If he has already erased them please contact me on this number and I will forward the transcripts that I have here... Thank you for your time."

Elliot is grinning like a Cheshire cat. What did the Chief of Police tell him? I think Elliot telling him that Officer North was contacting his soon to be ex-wife may have given away that it was definitely personal use that the computer was being used for and the fact that it has been traced back to there.

"Christian do you mind if I hang onto this phone? The Chief of Police is going to get his IT guy to look into my accusations against Officer North and he will call me by the end of the week if they are unable to retrieve the evidence. He told me if my accusations are proven to be right then Officer North will face disciplinary action and if it is deemed severe enough he will be fired."

No wonder Elliot is grinning like a Cheshire cat. Looks like Officer North is going to get his just desserts. Even if he isn't fired the disciplinary action will be recorded on his employment record. He won't be as squeaky clean anymore which will hurt him when he tries to go for any future promotions. No doubt Krystal and him will realise it was Elliot who tipped them off about it. But Krystal knows Elliot well enough to know that it wasn't him that found the information out in the first place. If they want to come after me for telling Elliot then bring it on. They will be the ones with egg on their faces not me or Elliot. I have friends in high places so to speak, and theses friends know our family and would do anything to protect Elliot, Mia and I.

Elliot takes the copy of the transcripts that Barney printed out for him and tells me he will call later after he has been and seen dad. Taylor is concerned about the possible security issues that may arise because of Krystal. I remind him of her past and that I have enough to bury her and her family. If she tries to start anything then all her dirty laundry will come to the surface. Not the kind of information you want to come out when you are fucking a police officer. Taylor just smirks at me because he knows I am right.

 **Carrick's POV**

When Elliot comes to my office I have already started drawing up the papers. He puts a file on my desk and just smiles at me. What is in that file? I can't help but smile when Elliot explains what is in the file. We may be able to use this against her if she decides she is going to argue about what she is entitled to in this dissolution of marriage. Elliot is going to leave the file with me as evidence.

He tells me about the call he made to the Tacoma Chief of Police. Sounds like Officer North could be in a little bit of hot water so to speak. But he has no one else to blame but himself for using the computers for personal use whilst on duty.

After Elliot leaves I confirm the address of Jaxon North. I finalise the papers and organise the courier to take them to Tacoma so that Krystal can be served with the papers as soon as possible. The courier will require a signature as proof off delivery and only Krystal can sign for them.

Just before 4pm I get eth call I have been waiting for. I call Elliot immediately.

"Elliot I just got confirmation that Krystal has been served with the papers. Now you have to wait the 90 days before the Judge will issue toe Decree of Dissolution of Marriage."

"Thank you dad you have made my afternoon. The sooner she is out of my life the better. No doubt her lawyer will contact you regarding getting her things from the house. Did you stipulate in the letter that you will be present the day she collects her belongings and that the whole thing will be recorded?"

"Yes Elliot I included that. Now all we can do is wait for her lawyer to contact me."

 **Christian's POV**

When Elliot calls he tells me that dad has got the papers drawn up and they will be served on Krystal either this afternoon or tomorrow morning. For Elliot's sake I hope they serve her today. At least with Krystal gone it means we can have pleasant Thanksgiving and Christmas day and not have to worry that she is going to go off on one of us.

My prayers are answered when I get a text message from Elliot.

*Dad just called to confirm that the bitch has been served. Elliot*

*Great news Elliot. The sooner she is out of your life the better. Christian*

The photographer is already at the house when I get home. She is just about to start taking the photos so I head upstairs and get changed. By the time I come downstairs she is ready to do the joint photos of us before she starts the intimate photos. In some of the intimate photos of Ana she is absolutely stunning. Pregnancy really suits Ana.

 **Krystal's POV**

They performed the procedure yesterday and I had to stay in overnight for observation. Jax was able to stay with me. Just before lunch Jax got a call and he took it outside. When he returned he was rather pissed off. Apparently there have been allegations made that he has been using the computers for personal use and whilst they conduct their investigation Jax has been suspended with pay until the investigation is completed. Depending on what they find will determine what happens next. Jax explains it could lead to disciplinary action or in the worst case he could be fired. He assures me there is nothing to worry about. I am given the all clear and I am discharged from the hospital. They have given me strict instructions that I need to follow and if I have any problems then I am to return to the emergency department. We pull into the drive way and Jax helps me out of the car and some guy comes up to us.

"Excuse me ma'am are you Mrs Krystal Grey?"

"Who's asking?"

"Ma'am I have legal documents here that are for Mrs Krystal Grey. If you are her can you please show me some Identification."

I get out my license and show him.

"Ma'am you are being served with legal documents. Please sign here to prove that you received them. Contact your lawyer if you have any questions regarding these documents."

He leaves me standing there with the envelope. Fuck Elliot sure as hell got these papers drawn up fast but I don't care. The sooner I am free from him the sooner I can become Mrs Krystal North.


	158. Chapter 158

**1 week later – Wednesday**

 **Christian's POV**

On the way to work Darlene calls and she finally agrees to be Ana/ Teddy's CPO and is going to ask for 12 months unpaid leave and if that is not an option then she will tender her resignation. I know that Ana will approve the unpaid leave unless Darlene opts to resign from SIP. Now Taylor and Welch can start looking to find her replacement. Since Darlene won't be officially starting with Ana until the beginning of January, Darlene has agreed to work with Ana for a few weekends between now and when Teddy is born. This will allow Taylor and Sawyer to have some extra time off between now and Christmas.

While I have a little time up my sleeve I think back to what has happened in this past week. The chief of police at Tacoma contacted Elliot on Friday because Officer North had somehow managed to get the transcripts deleted from the system before his access was denied. Dad agreed to deliver them in person so that they could not be lost.

Mia flew out to New York on Sunday. This is Greg's official last week in New York and is still planning on proposing to Mia sometime over the weekend and they will Fly back Monday on the Jet with Ros and Gwen. Ana has given Mia a list of things she would like her to purchase while she is in New York. Mia didn't object because it gives her shopping to do whilst Greg is at work during the day.

These last few days Ana has been experiencing increased lower back pain and decided to cut back further at SIP. Ana has been using her remaining spa vouchers this week to have pre-natal massages before she comes home after her half day at work.

Mom has been planning everything for thanksgiving next week. We are all looking forward to an uneventful Thanksgiving now that Krystal and her evilness aren't going to be at Bellevue. Ray and Belinda will be joining us. Ana and I have decided that we will share with our families the video of our 4D scan that we are having on Saturday. I can't wait to see our little man again. There have been times when Ana and I have nearly been caught watching the first 4D scan. Now the only thing left to sort out is security because I want to give Taylor the day off to spend with Gail and Sophie. When my phone rings I am surprised when it is mom.

"Hello Mom, what can I do for you? Is there something wrong?"

"Hello Christian, nothing is wrong but there is something I want to ask you."

Should I be worried? What is my mother up to?

"Christian I want to ask you about Taylor, Gail and Sophie joining us for Thanksgiving."

"I am going to give Taylor the day off to spend with Gail and Sophie but I will ask him if they want to join us at Bellevue. How soon do you need an answer mom?"

"I need to know by Sunday. Now I know you are busy so I will let you get back to work."

"Love you mom and I will let you know after I have spoken with Taylor."

"I love you too Christian."

I ask Taylor to my office so I can talk to him about Thanksgiving. Once we have talked he tells me he will talk to Gail tonight and let me know tomorrow.

 **Taylor's POV**

I am wracking my brain about what is going to happen for Thanksgiving will I be able to spend it with Sophie or will I be with Christian and Ana at Bellevue. We really should discuss what Security will be needed over the Christmas/ New Year period because Sophie is actually of school break from December 24th to January 4th. I doubt that Ana will be going too far considering she is due early January.

When I am called to Christian's office I wasn't sure what was going on. I was a little surprised when Christian told me that Gail, Sophie and I have been invited to his parent's house for Thanksgiving. Naturally I will speak with Gail but I am pretty certain we will be at Bellevue this Thanksgiving. Ana made sure she included Gail in the wedding and the baby shower now Grace and Gail get along really well. Let's hope Grandma T behaves herself. Sawyer told me about his little run in with Grandma T at the dinner table. I couldn't help but laugh when he was telling me about it.

My phone is ringing and I see that it is Gail. Gail usually doesn't ring me when I am at work so I know it is important. Gail explains that I have a letter from the courts. So I tell her to open it and read it to me. The ex-wife finally has her court date for the child endangerment and drug charges. Since I have custody of Sophie I was notified. The Judge has requested to have a meeting with Sophie on Monday December 10th after school. It will be recorded and played during the hearing so that Sophie doesn't actually have to be there. The actual hearing is on December 12th.

The Monday Sophie is to meet with the Judge is the first day of Ana's Maternity leave which means I will be working from home and Sawyer will be with Christian. Maybe I should be with Christian that day so that I can collect Sophie from school and take her to see the Judge. No doubt he will make sure he doesn't need to leave the office while I am with Sophie. I will talk to Christian about it on the way home tonight.

 **Ana's POV**

Just after I arrive at SIP Darlene calls me and asks if she can come see me. I tell her I am free until 9am and she tells me she will be right up. Before Darlene can say anything I tell her that Steph needs to be included in this meeting and that she has no idea of the connection between us. I call Steph and ask her to come to my office.

"Steph I would like to introduce Darlene. She is a covert that works in the reception area here at SIP. Darlene since Steph is filling in for me while I am on maternity leave she needs to be included in this meeting."

"I need to request for 12 months unpaid leave starting at the end of December. If I am unable to take this 12months unpaid leave then I will have to resign from my position here at SIP." Darlene says. Obviously she is unsure what Steph knows.

"Darlene, 12 months unpaid leave is granted, along with the option to terminate your employment here at SIP after those 12 months. I will need you to fill in the appropriate paperwork. As far as the other employees are concerned Darlene is leaving SIP at the end of December. The reason for this is because Darlene is actually going to be a CPO for me and my son."

"I thought Luke was your CPO Ana?" Steph asks.

"He is but Luke can't follow us into a ladies restroom so that is why we have asked Darlene to work with me outside of SIP. Darlene will be with me anytime I am out with my son and work alongside Luke. To lessen the confusion here at SIP we decided that it was best that Darlene take leave from here so that none of the employees start asking questions when I return to work part time. Luke will come with me to work and Darlene will stay at home with my son on the days I come to work. After the 12 months we will re-evaluate the situation."

Steph heads back to her office while Darlene waits.

"Mrs Grey if you can get me the paperwork I will fill it in now before I go back downstairs."

I get Darlene the paperwork and I sign off on it as the Head of SIP and I am going to have Steph sign it as well since she will be the person in charge when Darlene actually starts her unpaid leave. Darlene's salary is not paid by SIP. SHIT we can't put Darlene on unpaid leave because as far as SIP payroll is concerned she is not employed by SIP. She is contracted to SIP. I am going to speak with Carrick and see if we can put her on unpaid leave or if we have to terminate the contract so to speak.

"Darlene I just realised we may not be able to put you on unpaid leave because you actually aren't employed by SIP. I am going to have to talk to SIP's Lawyer to find out what we can legally do. It may mean you actually have to resign from SIP."

"That is fine Mrs Grey. When you find out let me know and I will fill in the required paperwork. Now if that is all I will head back downstairs."

My back is getting rather sore again so I organise to have another massage after I have lunch with Christian. I have told Steph that I will be only coming into SIP for half days on Monday and Friday and work from home when my back isn't too core. Looks like I will be calling Dr Hayes to discuss the increased strain on my lower back. I am dreading having the conversation with Christian because I know he will worry and want me to stop work all together. Since we are having lunch I will talk to him about it. But I decided that when I work at home I will do it in comfort not in my office chair. I find that with a few pillows behind me I am rather comfortable in the lounge room.

Andrea rushes over to me when I get out of the elevator with Taylor.

"Ana you are absolutely glowing. Mr Grey said to go straight in."

"Thank you Andrea."

Christian is sitting on the couch waiting for me. I take a seat and wince a little as I sit, hoping that Christian didn't see it. But my every so attentive husband noticed.

"Ana are you in pain again?"

"Yes, I am going to have another massage when I leave here. I have already reduced my hours further and I will also be calling Dr Hayes to discuss what else I can do to help reduce the strain/pain in my lower back. As much as I love the massages I can't rush to the spa every day."

I can see the concern on Christian's face and I too am a little worried about what Dr Hayes may tell me. To put our minds at ease I call Dr Hayes office and when I tell the receptionist who I am she tells me to hold. When I am taken back of hold I am surprised that it is Dr Hayes on the other end of the line.

"Ana, would you mind if I came to your house at 5:30pm this afternoon to see you. Are you still at Escala?"

"Dr Hayes, no we aren't at Escala but if that is easiest for you we can meet you there."

It is settled we will see Dr Hayes this afternoon to sort out where we go from here. After lunch I go for my massage then head to Escala with Luke. I relax on the bed until Christian arrives. Since Taylor needs to be at home with Sophie Luke stays with us and Taylor heads home in Popsicle (Christian's SUV). Christian and I are sitting nervously in the lounge room waiting for Dr Hayes. Luke alerts us to Dr Hayes arrival.

Dr Hayes talks with us both and feels around my lower back and he touches one spot and I wince in pain. He does some sensation tests on my legs to make sure that I haven't lost any sensation. After a going over the only issue Dr Hayes finds is the back pain.

"Ana you need to slow down and rest a lot more or I will have no choice but to admit you to hospital. I suggest that you invest in a wheat pack that you can heat up in the microwave and put on your back to help with the pain. Use pillows to make yourself comfortable when sitting for long periods."

"So using the wheat pack will help with the pain. I already use pillows to help support my back and make me comfortable when I am going to be sitting on the lounge for long periods. The only issue I have is the talk about admitting me to hospital. Dr Hayes I can't go back to hospital for an extended period of time. Christian and I have already discussed this and we will hire a nurse to monitor me for the remainder of the pregnancy if needed. Also I want to know is what the likely hood that our baby will be delivered early. Especially since this pregnancy is starting to put a strain on my lower back."

"Ana, Christian I am actually a little concerned at the moment and if we can't reduce the amount of back pain/ strain this pregnancy is causing that you will be confined to bed for the remainder of your pregnancy and we may need to take your baby early if the complete bed rest doesn't alleviate the pain and strain.. I am also telling you now that there is NO chance of you having a natural birth. It is too risky. Ana I understand your reluctance to return to hospital so I will liaise with Dr Greene and we will compile a list of suitable nurses. Dr Greene will have the list for you on Monday."

We thank him for his time and he leaves. Luke drives us home while Christian and I discuss the fact that I will be having a c-section. At least we can do some research into it so that we are aware of what will happen afterwards. No doubt Christian will want to know everything about the recovery period afterwards and I won't be able to do anything that will jeopardise my recovery.

 **Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

After talking to Dad about Darlene I call her to advise her of the outcome. She informs me she will do it today while Ana is at SIP. So it is official Darlene will start her position as Ana/ Teddy's CPO in January. Once Teddy is born we will confirm her start date. She will also remain on her current salary until I return to work in February.

Gail and Taylor will be joining us at Bellevue for Thanksgiving so I call mom and let her know. She asks me if I have heard from Mia which I honestly tell her no I haven't. Today is Greg's last official day working in New York. Ros and Gwen are flying to New York in the Jet this afternoon. I know the jet will be full of Mia's shopping on the return trip. Both Ana and I are excited about the 3D/4D Scan tomorrow.

After the meeting with Dr Hayes on Wednesday I have really been thinking about what could happen to Ana and Teddy. Knowing that she is going to have a c-section has me researching what to expect after having a c-section. I was surprised to learn that Ana shouldn't lift anything heavier than Teddy for the first 6 – 8 weeks. Thank fuck I will be home with her along with Gail and Darlene. However, we did tell Darlene that she would be on reduced hours while I am at home full time with Ana.

Taylor informed me about having to take Sophie to speak with the Judge in December. I agree that for that day he will come with me to GEH and when it is time he will collect Sophie from school then take her to meet the Judge and return to GEH when he is finished to take me home. Sawyer will be at GEH with me once Ana finishes at SIP until Teddy is born.

 **Ana's POV**

The wheat pack that Dr Hayes suggested has been helping a lot. So I am armed with the wheat pack and I go to work for my half day. Christian had Luke bring some pillows so that I can get comfortable sitting on the lounge in my office. I heat up the wheat pack and get comfortable on the couch before Steph comes in to discuss the current advertising campaigns for all the novels and e-Books which are being released before Christmas.

Mia calls because she is having trouble finding one of the items on my list. I tell her not to worry about it and that I will order it online. While we are talking she gets real excited about something she just found. From what I can gather it is something for our little man.

After speaking to Carrick we realised that Darlene will have to resign from SIP and she was fine with that because it is not like she is really resigning from work. When Christian returns to work in February he is going to increase her benefits and salary because she will be in charge of looking after Teddy. Christian was going to speak to her this morning and I am waiting for her to come to my office to resign. I am alerted to an email and it is actually from Darlene and is also sent to the head of reception, it is her resignation.

As I leave SIP I make a effort to speak to Darlene and tell her I got her email. The head of reception actually asks to speak to me in private.

"Mrs Grey, I am disappointed that Darlene has resigned. Is there anything I can do to try and keep here at SIP?"

"Unfortunately if an employee decides to resign there is nothing we can do. So unfortunately we are losing Darlene. Steph and I will start the process of finding a replacement for Darlene."

Finally I get home and after lunch I head upstairs to rest with the wheat pack. I am woken by Christian when he gets home from work. Wow I didn't realise I was that tired but my back is feeling a lot better than what it did when I got home. During dinner Christian tells me about his research he did today into c-sections and what to expect afterwards. No doubt Dr Greene will be able to answer any questions that we have regarding the c-section now that we know that I won't be having teddy naturally.

Christian decides to give me a massage after dinner and I must fall asleep because the next thing I know it is just after 11pm and Christian is spooning me and he is asleep.

 _ **A/N: Updates are still going to be every 2**_ _ **days. I am still healing slowly.**_


	159. Chapter 159

**Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

I am rather relaxed this morning in a few hours we will get to see our little boy. Christian decided to give me breakfast in bed this morning. It was simply fresh fruit but lots of it along with my favourite yoghurt which I have been eating for breakfast the last few days. He makes sure I am well fed before eating anything himself.

When we finally go downstairs Darlene is with Luke. Christian has asked her to accompany us today along with Luke. This will give Christian the chance to see how they work together. I don't think there will be a problem as they are both professionals.

We are ushered into the scan room when we arrive and I prepare for the scan. Christian sits beside me and we both watch the screen as the sonographer turns it on before placing the probe on my belly. Both Christian and I laugh when we see Teddy's backside. The sonographer scans around my belly so that it will record it then I realise she wants Teddy to move so that we can see his little face.

"Please keep scanning and I will talk to my son and see if he will move for me."

"If you think it will work go ahead."

"Little man can you please turn for us. We want to see your beautiful face so that we can show your grandparent and great grandparents your beautiful face."

When the picture refreshes on the screen we see Teddy's little face. I can't help but smile and look at Christian. He can't tear his eyes away from the screen. I go back to looking at our little man. The 4d video will show us a lot more and I can't wait to get home and watch it. I think it will be a relaxing afternoon on the lounge watching our little man. Once our session is over I clean my belly and get sorted before we collect the photos, USB stick and DVD of our session. Christian looks at the photos and I can see his mind ticking over.

On the way home he shows me one picture in particular and I see that look in his eyes again. What is he up too?

"Christian what are you up too?"

"You will have to wait and see beautiful."

 **Christian's POV**

The minute I seen the picture I knew that it is perfect. I want to get it blown up for Ana for Thanksgiving. This year I am so thankful that she is my wife and is carrying my son. She can hang it in her office so that she can see him every time she is working in her office. Or we can put it in the lounge room. Actually I might get one for my study. When I show her the picture on the way home she knows I am up to something but I won't tell her because I don't want to ruin the surprise.

I am still on a high when we get home and Sawyer relieves Reynolds and Darlene is free to head home as we won't be going out again today. Sawyer and Darlene actually work well together and Darlene's attentiveness towards Ana is outstanding. I am confident that Darlene will do everything in her power to protect Teddy. Before Teddy is born I want Taylor, Sawyer and Darlene here one weekend so that we can go through the new protocols and procedures that will take affect once Teddy is born. The way in which Ana and Teddy enter and exit the vehicle will change slightly.

Ana heads to the kitchen and starts to make subs for lunch. I get 2 glasses and pour us both a juice. We enjoy our lunch but I can see that Ana is in a little bit of pain again. Once she has eaten I put our dishes in the dishwasher and then I carry her to the lounge.

"Ana, would you like me to heat up the wheat pack or would you like a massage?"

"Can we start with a massage? If that doesn't help then I will use the wheat pack."

"You just want my hands roaming over your body Mrs Grey."

"Oops I have been caught out." She giggles.

That giggle has my cock twitching but he is going to have to wait. I start massaging Ana's lower back like I was shown. She really relaxes and is just about asleep when I stop. I get Ana to lie on her side while I put the 4D scan video on before snuggling in behind her and wrap my arm around her, resting my hand on her bump. Teddy gently kicks my hand and we both laugh. We watch the video of our little boy. He put on quite a show today.

I am going to get Barney to make a copy of the part where Teddy decides to show his face and waves his little hands around. It will be about 5 - 10 minutes of footage. I wonder if Barney would be able to add a voice to the video. The rest of the footage is for Ana and I only. One day we will show Teddy.

 **Sunday**

Even though we are all going to be at Bellevue on Thursday mom still wants Ana and I along with Elliot at Bellevue for a late lunch today. I wonder if Greg has proposed to Mia yet. No doubt they will make the announcement at Thanksgiving. If they do it will mean mom will be crying for a second time because we are going to share the video from yesterday. Ana is still sleeping so I sneak out of bed, go sit on the balcony and watch her sleep.

Taylor is on duty today since Sophie has a supervised visit with her mother. I have been thinking about his ex-wife's court hearing and I really do hope she is sent to prison for putting Sophie in danger and also bringing drugs into their home. It is bugging me though what will happen regarding her visitations with Sophie. Will she still get to see her every second weekend even if she is in prison. Prison is no place for a child to visit. Maybe Taylor and I could talk to dad about this when we are at Bellevue today.

What is Taylor going to do if they do in fact cease her mother's visitation rights? Will Sophie be upset? Is there something that could distract her to forget about not seeing her mother once every second weekend. Then I remember a conversation with Ana.

 **Flashback**

" _Christian I want to talk to you about Sophie. She has been talking about the pet bird that they have at school that each child gets to take home one weekend so that it is not locked up in the classroom all weekend. If Gail and Taylor agree I would like us to buy her one for Christmas."_

" _If Gail and Taylor agree then we will take her to the pet store to buy her a pet bird and cage for Christmas."_

 **End of Flashback**

Taylor and Gail actually agreed to the bird and we are going to take her to the pet store on her last day of school. Actually, now I wonder if we should buy it if the Judge rules that Sophie is not to see her mother in prison. It will give Sophie something to else to focus on, on the weekends. She would be able to look after her bird it will also give her some responsibility. I did some research and found that a Budgie would be the best suited bird for Sophie. They come in a variety of colours but they can be taught to talk and whistle and they are rather tame when raised properly.

Ana is getting rather excited about the fact that we are buying Sophie the bird. I am starting to dread the trip to the pet store because I have a sneaking suspicion that we will be leaving the store with more than one bird. But in all honesty Ana won't really have the time to give a bird the attention it deserves because she will be busy looking after Teddy.

I notice Ana starting to move so I go to her and I can see that she is indeed awake.

"Good morning, my beautiful pregnant wife. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning, my gorgeous husband. I slept rather well apart from the fact that when I woke up I wasn't wrapped in your arms still."

"I am sorry I didn't want to disturb you so I was sitting on the balcony watching you sleep while I thought about a few things."

"After I have a pee can I get you to hold me?"

I nod my head yes and position myself so that I am sitting up against the bed head. When Ana returns I have her sit between my legs and leaning back against me. My arms are around her with my hands on her bump. Teddy is gently kicking my hands. Ana and I both laugh. The kicking stops and we just relax. We decide to head downstairs when Ana's belly starts to grumble.

Taylor drives us to Bellevue at 12:30pm which will give Taylor and I time to talk to Dad before Elliot arrives. I briefly spoke to Taylor about it while Ana was preparing breakfast. She insisted that she cook breakfast instead of having Gail come do it. She told me she was pregnant not incapacitated.

 **Carrick's POV**

Christian asks to talk to me in my study and Taylor follows us. I am surprised when Christian tells me he has a few questions regarding the upcoming court hearing regarding Taylor's ex-wife and what it may mean for his daughter Sophie. Taylor explains what has happened regarding his ex wife and his daughter.

"Mr Grey, can I please ask your legal opinion on what may happen regarding my ex-wife's visitation rights if she is imprisoned for the child endangerment and the drug charges."

"Taylor if your ex-wife is found guilty of child endangerment then her visitation rights will be revoked immediately. But it could go either way with the drug charges. If your ex-wife is sent to prison for the drug charges you can petition the courts to have her visitation rights revoked until she is released from prison."

I see the look of relief on Taylor's face when I say about her visitation rights will be lost if she is found guilty of child endangerment. The drug charges may not stick unless there is more evidence that Taylor is unaware of. But hopefully this information will put Taylor's mind at ease. If somehow she gets off the child endangerment charges but is jailed on the drug charges I will represent Taylor to have that evil woman's visitation rights revoked. His daughter has been through enough because of that woman.

"Christian what did you want to ask?"

"You covered it dad so I have nothing else to ask."

We leave my study and Christian and I join Grace and Ana in the lounge room. They are talking about Thanksgiving. Ana is asking Grace what she can bring but Grace won't allow her to bring anything other than herself and Christian.

 **Grace's POV**

I ask Ana how her back is holding up now that she is getting bigger. Ana explains about their meeting with Dr Hayes. I am glad that it has already been decided that Ana will need a c-section. At least they can prepare for it and no doubt Christian will make sure Ana has all the help she needs.

"Grace is there anything I can bring on Thursday?"

"No, I have everything under control. Please tell Gail that she doesn't need to bring anything."

I mean it when I say I have everything under control. Mia is going to decorate the dining room this year. She really has taken to decorating for parties. First there was the engagement party that was meant for Christian and Ana but turned out to be Elliot and that evil woman's engagement party, Christian and Ana's wedding, Ana's baby shower / Birthday dinner and now she is decorating for Thanksgiving. I may be biased but Mia actually is fantastic at it. Maybe she should seriously consider starting her own business. I will talk to her about it once she is back from New York. It was nice of Christian to allow Mia and Greg to stay at his apartment for a few extra days before Greg has to return to Seattle. But it made sense to have them fly back on the GEH jet since it will be in New York. Christian knows Mia and her shopping habits and since this trip is her last trip for a while no doubt she will have gone overboard and it doesn't help that Christmas is coming up as well. I guess we will find out just how overboard she went when she gets back to Seattle.

Finally Elliot has arrived and he is looking so much happier now that he is rid of that evil witch. I am glad that he started the process to get her out of his life for good. When Carrick told me about Elliot calling the Chief of Police at Tacoma I knew that it wasn't to get back at her but because he knows it was the right thing to do. Police Officers while on duty are there to protect the community, not sit behind a computer and Skype someone else's wife. If was doing it as revenge he would have sent the information to the press. Actually I wish that he had just sent it to the press.

"Elliot, you look a lot happier today. "

"Yeah I am mom. Knowing that the trash will be soon gone from my life I am starting to feel like my old self again."

He must see the look in my eye because he responds.

"Mom, I am no rush to find someone. I am rather happy just having some me time. After Kate and Krystal's antics I am in no rush to go out and find a woman to take home with me. "

The whole room goes silent. Elliot has been a ladies' man for so long that his comment has shocked us all. Elliot has finally grown up.

 **Christian's POV**

Did I just hear right? Man whore Elliot is giving up women for a while to focus on himself. But after Kate and then Krystal I don't blame him. But I will admit Elliot does look happy. After our late lunch Elliot and I head outside to sit on the deck chairs.

"Elliot, are you really giving up women for a while?"

"Yes Christian I am. At this moment I am the happiest I have been in months. This past week I have really been thinking about my relationship with Krystal and to be honest with you I really don't think we ever should have got married. There were signs but I just ignored them because I thought she was the love of my life and that we would be together forever."

Wow, Elliot telling me that they should never have got married is huge. I wonder what signs he is talking about but I am not going to ask. He will tell me if he wants to talk about it.

"Elliot, you know you can call me any time you need to talk. If it goes to voice mail, just leave me a message and I will call you as soon as I can."

"Thanks Christian. Now I have a question to ask you about Ana."

I am a little worried about what he might ask but my concerns disappear when he asks for suggestions on what to get her for Christmas. But I tell Elliot that no matter what he buys Ana will love it because she will know it is a gift from the heart. Apparently Krystal purchased all the gifts last year. I still give him a few suggestions and he is grateful. Shit that reminds me I better start organising Ana's presents along with the special gifts I have in mind for every one when Teddy is born.

It starts to get a little cool so Elliot and I go back inside. Elliot heads upstairs and I am alerted to a text message. When I look at the screen I see that it is from Greg.

*Thank you for allowing us to stay in your apartment this weekend, Christian. It has been perfect. Greg*

I am guessing that he has proposed to Mia and this is one way of letting me know without actually saying it.

*Greg, you are most welcome. We will see you both on Thursday for Thanksgiving. Christian*

I can't help but smile knowing that Mia has found the one who makes her truly happy. Mom and Ana are in the lounge room having a hot chocolate while talking. I can see that mom has heated up a wheat pack for Ana. Maybe it is time that I take my wife home, run her a nice warm bath and give her a massage before dinner..

"Ana are you in pain? Would you like to go home?"

"Christian I was talking to your mom about how much the wheat packs have been helping when my back gets really sore. She suggested that I use it when I first start to feel any kind of pain. So that is what I am doing and it is actually helping. The pain hasn't gotten any worse."

I thank mom and take a seat beside my wife. We stay a little while longer then we head home so that Taylor is home when Sophie comes back from visiting the evil bitch. When we walk in the front door we can smell Gail's bolognese sauce cooking. Gail obviously was a little lonely in the cottage and decided to cook our dinner to keep herself busy. No doubt there is also a heap of cooking already been done in the cottage.

"Gail, it is your day off why are you here cooking?"

"Christian, I was lonely and I have cooked up a storm already at our cottage. I thought while no one was here and I had time on my hands that I would prepare some extra meals to put in the freezer. It will make it easier for Ana when I am not here on weekends and she is closer to having your son. I am going to write out the instructions for you Christian, so that you can actually heat it up if Ana isn't feeling well enough to cook."

"Gail, Taylor, please join us for dinner when Sophie arrives home. Until then Ana and I are heading upstairs so that Ana can rest."

I take Ana upstairs and run her a bath. While she is having a relaxing bath I sit on our bed with my laptop looking for the gifts I want to get for everyone when Teddy is born. Finally I find the one I want and order 10. That should be enough. Ana joins me on the bed and I show her what I have ordered.

"Christian they are perfect. We better head back downstairs. I want to help Gail since she isn't even suppose to be in our kitchen cooking our dinner. Sophie is going to be thrilled that they are having dinner with us tonight. "

Once she is dressed we head downstairs. Ana heads to the kitchen and I go talk to Taylor in his security office. We have a lovely evening with the Taylor's before we head to bed and Ana is asleep moments after her head hits the pillow.


	160. Chapter 160

**Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

Dr Greene is happy with everything at my 34 week scan. Naturally Christian takes one of the updated photos to put in the frame on his desk. Someone thinks is rather fun this morning to kick up a storm. Christian tried to settle him on the way to SIP but Teddy really does have other ideas.

Steph and I have a meeting with Ms James since the marketing campaign starts on Wednesday for Fifty Shades of Grey. The online campaigns for the printed and e-Book pre-orders are all ready to go. Come 12:01am Wednesday morning the online campaigns go live. The in-store campaigns will start the moment the bookstores open Wednesday morning.

Finally I get home and take off my shoes as my feet are a little puffy today. After lunch with Gail and Luke I head upstairs and run a relaxing bath. The warmth of the water helps relieve the pain in my lower back. Finally I climb out of the bath and lay down on our bed. I use Christian's pillow to support my bump and rub my belly.

"Hello my precious Teddy. It was so good to see you again this morning. Daddy and I can't wait to see you. Dr Greene hasn't given us any indication that they are going to deliver you early so I guess all we can do is wait. Secretly I hope you are here for Christmas but what will be, will be. You would be the perfect Christmas gift for our whole family Teddy."

I can hear Christian whispering my name and gently stroking my cheek. Slowly I open my eyes and I can't help but smile at my husband.

 **Elliot's POV**

The Chief of Police calls me again to tell me that they have concluded there investigation into Officer North using the police department computers for personal use. He won't tell me the outcome but he again thanks me for bringing this misconduct to his attention.

A few hours later my phone starts ringing and it is Krystal. This could be a rather interesting call. No doubt the Chief of Police called me after they told that idiot the outcome of their investigation. I activate the new feature on my phone so it records the phone conversation.

"I fucking hate you your arsehole. Because I don't want you and I have found happiness with my one true love you try and destroy him and his career?"

"You can have him and I really don't give a flying fuck about either of you. But I will tell you this. My father told us all our life that Police Officers are to there to protect and serve the community. He is the one who is to blame if his career is destroyed. He KNEW the policies regarding using the computers for personal use, yet he still went ahead and used them for personal use whilst on duty. IF, and it is a big IF, I wanted to destroy his career I wouldn't have bothered contacting the Chief of Police it would have been the media who would have got the files. They would have completely ruined his career and your name would have been dragged through the media. Think about this Krystal, if the media was to have reported on this, his chances of getting a job anywhere in Tacoma or Washington state would not be easy. IF he gets fired from the Police Department then he still at least has a chance of getting a job in the Tacoma area."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but Jax hasn't been fired. He still is a Police Officer."

"He may still be a Police Officer but no doubt they will be watching him like a hawk and this disciplinary action will be recorded on his record which will hinder any chance of him getting promoted."

"You're a fucking arsehole Elliot."

"Go tell someone who cares Krystal. The sooner you are permanently out of my life the better. Once our marriage is officially over don't contact me EVER. You are my past and I am looking forward to what my future holds."

I am not going to tell her that at the moment I am not even thinking about finding someone. That is none of her business what I do. She gave that right up the minute I found out about her betrayal with that fucker. I still haven't watched any of the webcam footage and I am not sure I ever will. The transcripts were bad enough without seeing what she was doing over the webcam for him. Christian has had Barney put all the footage on USB sticks and they are in a safe somewhere. No doubt they are somewhere that Christian can access if they are required.

When I get home from work I call dad and fill him in on the phone conversations with the Chief of Police and then my conversation with Krystal. I can't help but laugh when I tell dad that I recorded the conversation with Krystal. He tells me to keep make sure I don't delete it. There is no way am I going to delete that little chat. Or any other chats that we may have between now and when the Dissolution of Marriage is finalised in 83 days time.

 **Christian's POV**

I arrive home and find Ana asleep in our bed. Gail told me that she checked on Ana at 3pm and she was already asleep. Ana is getting tired again and I will be glad when she gives up work in a few weeks. I actually noticed these last few nights that she isn't sleeping as well at night. She can't seem to get comfortable.

Since she is sleeping peacefully I change into something more comfortable and sit on the balcony and watch her sleep. While she sleeps I continue working on my Christmas gift list. I have organised gifts for Dad, Grandpa, Elliot and Greg. For Ray's gift I will have to go to the store so I can look at the item. Mom, Mia and Grandma are easy to buy for but the person I that has me stumped is Belinda. I am going to need to talk to Ana about what to get for Belinda. While I am looking at jewellery for Mia I see something that I want to get for Ana. I want to get Ana something special to thank her for having our son. What I have found is a beautiful locket with Mom engraved on the front. I want to get it for Ana as my way of thanking her for our son. Before I give it to her I will have it engraved with Teddy's name and we can add Teddy's date of birth after he is born. Ana can put a photo of our little boy in the locket and he will be with her always.

It is nearly 6:30 pm so I decide to wake Ana so we can have dinner. Gently I kiss her temple and whisper her name. I also gently stroke her cheek as I continue to say her name. Slowly her eyes open and I am rewarded with the biggest smile.

"Hello Beautiful, I thought I better wake you so we can have dinner."

"Hello Christian, what time is it?"

"Nearly 6:30pm, so let's head downstairs and have dinner."

"I remember lying down just after 2pm and talking to Teddy and I must have drifted off to sleep."

I tell her that Gail checked in on her at 3pm and she was already asleep. Ana is a little shocked that she slept so long, but I know she

 **Thanksgiving**

 **Ana's POV**

We have had a rather quiet week so far. Christian was able to get Barney to prepare the footage that we will show our families today of Teddy. Apparently Barney has added a few personal touches to the footage but Christian won't tell me what he has done. I guess I will find out today along with everyone else. Daddy and Belinda arrived first thing this morning. Christian has asked Reynolds to work today to allow Luke to have thanksgiving with Steph. Reynolds will drive Christian, Daddy, Belinda and I to Bellevue and Taylor will drive Gail and Sophie later on to allow them some time as a family.

I called Grace again this last night to make sure she doesn't want us to bring anything. Again she told me that all we need to do is turn up at Bellevue. Belinda helps me in the kitchen to make Daddy's favourite pumpkin pie. We will eat it tonight after we return from Bellevue.

On the way to Bellevue Christian is a little nervous. Surely he can't be nervous about showing the video. What else could have him nervous about today? Is he keeping something from me?

We are early and find Mia and Grace in the kitchen cooking pumpkin pies. Belinda takes a seat at the breakfast bar and Grace has Christian bring me one of the comfortable chairs from Carrick's office. Mia tells us about her shopping trips while in New York. I am surprised to learn that Belinda has never been to New York. This information gives me an idea, but I will need to talk to Christian about it.

 **Elliot's POV**

This week so far has been rather eventful. Monday when she called I couldn't help myself. I had fun antagonising her. Then there was Tuesday.

 _ **Flashback to Tuesday**_

 _Krystal's Lawyer contacted Dad with a time for Krystal to come collect her belongings. She thought she would be smart and make it during the week when I would be at work. But that plan backfired because I will be there, the bonus of being the boss is you can take time off whenever you like. I tell Dad to confirm that she can collect her things next Tuesday at 10am as requested._

 _Once Dad had confirmed the time with her Lawyer she decided to call me again. What she doesn't realise is that I was in dad's office and he recorded the whole thing._

" _I will be at the house on Tuesday to collect all my belongings. Since you will be at work I need you to give your lawyer a key to let me in."_

" _Oh, didn't you hear the good news Krystal. I WILL be there when you are removing your belongings from MY house. Do you really think I would let you back into my house without me being there?"_

 _Complete silence. Obviously she thought I would allow her back in the house without me there. This has me wondering if she is up to something. I bet that bitch was going to bring him into my home. Dad must be thinking the same thing as he passes me a note telling me to tell her to come alone._

" _Krystal the only people who will be permitted onto the property are you and your Lawyer if you want them to accompany you. Anyone else will be told to leave and if they refuse I will call the police and have them arrested for trespassing."_

 _Her gasp is audible. That bitch was planning on bringing that fucker into my house. There is no fucking way that will be happening. I don't give a shit who he is._

" _I will see you at 10am Tuesday Elliot. Don't panic if you can't be there as I am perfectly capable of removing my belongings from the house."_

 _She may be capable of removing her belongings from my house but what else will seh try and take if I am not there?"_

 _Maybe I could ask Christian to borrow a few of his security guys to guard my house on Tuesday in case she turns up early and tries to enter the house._

 _After she hangs up Dad tells me that he suspects that she is after more than her belongings from the house. I tell him I was just thinking about having security at the house on Tuesday and he tells me to proceed. The moment she left I also made sure I changed the security codes but it doesn't cover anything that is outside the house._

 _Of course Christian agreed to have a few of his security guys at the house on Tuesday. They will remain there until I return home Tuesday night because I wouldn't put it past her to return after we leave. I think it might be time to increase security at the house. Maybe a coded entry gate needs to be installed._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I am glad I can relax today and enjoy this time with our whole family. When I arrive at Bellevue Christian and Ana are already there with Ray and Belinda. Mia is in the kitchen with mom and Greg will be here shortly. It is good that we are all here today and that evil bitch isn't here to ruin our family day, although Grandma will still be a handful. But Grandma is Grandma and we wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Grace's POV**

After breakfast I prepared the turkey and put it in the oven to cook since it is so big. When Mia arrived she is so happy. We head to the kitchen to start making the apple pies along with the pumpkin pies that the boys love so much. Ana and Belinda join us in the kitchen when they arrive. I am glad that evil woman isn't going to be here to ruin today. Elliot is a lot happier now. Once the pies are in the oven we join the others in the lounge room. Mom and dad arrive.

"We had this done on Saturday and wanted to share it with you all today. Our son is what Ana and I are really thankful for today along with the love and support from all of you."

Christian and Ana surprise us all with a video of their son. He is a rather active little man. No wonder Ana is feeling a lot of pain. Which reminds me, the wheat pack is in the pantry so that Mia and I didn't get apple pie and pumpkin pie all over it this morning.

The tears are streaming down my face. Seeing my grandson is the best gift we could receive today. Our grandson is perfect. I look to Ana and she also has tears trickling down her cheek and she is rubbing her belly.

 **Ana's POV**

When we are all back in the lounge room Greg has already arrived and Grandma and Grandpa T arrive not long after. Grandma T rushes over to me and sits beside me before placing her hand on my belly and talking to Teddy. It is time to reveal our little man to our families. Once the DVD is ready Christian tells everyone to take a seat and enjoy. I can't help but chuckle when I see that Barney has put 'Time to Meet Baby Grey' before the scan recording plays.

Barney edited it down to about 5 minutes of footage and everyone's eyes are glued to the screen the entire time. Grace is really crying, Mia and Belinda are trying to fight back the tears and Grandma T is dabbing her eyes. When I look at Daddy, Carrick, Grandpa T and Elliot I can see all of them are also fighting their emotions. Who knew Teddy could cause this kind of reaction before he even is born.

 **Christian's POV**

"Christian, my great grandbaby needs to have your beautiful looks and Ana's quiet nature because if he looks like Ana and has your personality Christian, we are all SCREWED."

"Grandma is my son starts learning Elliot's bad habits then we all are in trouble."

Everyone starts laughing including Elliot. I really do hope that Teddy takes after his mother and is gentle and caring. Hell I meant it when I said we would be in trouble if Elliot teaches our son bad habits. I remember the naughty things he got up to when we were younger.

"Grandma, do you remember the Christmas that Elliot decided to give you a live frog for Christmas?"

"Yes I remember, I am scared of frogs and to open a box and have one jump out at me scared the shit out of me. Don't forget the night he decided to scare Mia with that fake snake. If I remember correctly he put it in her bed and positioned it so its head was sticking out between her pillows."

I had forgotten about the fake snake trick he played on Mia. But what Grandma doesn't realise is that he used it to prank mom a few days later. Mom nearly screamed the house down and called dad in a panic. Elliot was grounded for ages after that little prank.

"Family is what I am thankful this Thanksgiving. Ray, you became a part of our extended family when Ana became part of ours. Belinda you are also a part of our extended family now. Greg, one day I know you will become part of our extended family." Mom says.

Greg is struggling with his nerves and mom's comment about him becoming part of our family has only made him more nervous. He excuses himself and leaves the lounge room I excuse myself and go after him. I find him on the deck chairs out the back.

"Greg, are you alright? You look rather nervous."

"I am so nervous about telling your family about what happened in New York. You are the only one who knows what is going on. Yes I did ask Carrick ages ago about the possibility but now it is time to reveal that I proposed and I am scared at how your family will react."

"Greg, don't be nervous. You do realise if Elliot and I didn't like you, your relationship with Mia would never have gotten this far. Please take a few minutes to compose yourself and come back into the lounge room and make your announcement when you are ready."

As we walk back inside mom is heading to the kitchen to take the pies out of the oven. She asks me to help her get the Turkey out of the oven so she can baste it. While I am getting the Turkey out she puts the pies on the cooling racks. The vegetables are already prepared and are in pots ready to be turned on when the Turkey is nearly cooked. Mom has outdone herself this year. I know Ana is a little disappointed that mom wouldn't allow her to do anything. But I know that mom thinks Ana is already doing enough this Thanksgiving because she is carrying her first grandchild.

 **Mia's POV**

Greg is nervous as hell. He is holding my hand rather firmly. After mom's little speech about family Greg excuses himself and leaves the lounge room. I am a little suspicious when Christian follows Greg out of the lounge room. Does Christian know? If he does then how did he find out? Then it hits me like a tonne of bricks. Of course Christian knows what Greg was up to in New York. Why else would Christian allow us to stay at the apartment longer than we were meant to? I am going to get to the bottom of this later.

 **A/N: _I am still recovering slowly so the updates will continue every 2 days._**


	161. Chapter 161

**Thanksgiving cont...**

 **Christian's POV**

Greg is beside Mia when I return to the lounge room and sit beside Ana. When Mom returns Greg stands and holds out his hand for Mia to stand beside him. Then he clears his throat to get everyone's attention. I am grinning from ear to ear and I wink at Greg. Mia catches me and she scowls at me and I know that means I am in trouble. Shit I have just alerted her to the fact that I already know. I don't know the where or the how it happened, but I know it happened before late Sunday afternoon Seattle time because that is when I got the text message from Greg.

"This Thanksgiving I am thankful that when we were in New York I proposed and Mia has agreed to become my wife."

 **Grace's POV**

While I am still in the kitchen I turn on the saucepans to cook the vegetables to go with the turkey. I have opted for mashed potatoes, carrots, peas, green beans and corn on the cob. Then there is the cranberry sauce and I will make the gravy when the turkey is resting. The bread rolls will only take a few minutes so they can go in when I take the turkey out.

When I return to the lounge room I sit on the lounge beside Carrick. Greg stands and holds out his hand to Mia then clears his throat. What are these pair up to? I noticed that Christian winked at Greg? Does he know what is going on. Does this have to do with why they were outside together?

"This Thanksgiving I am thankful that when we were in New York I proposed and Mia has agreed to become my wife."

I am totally shocked but so happy for Mia. This announcement was not what I was expecting and I get a little teary again. I know that Greg spoke to Carrick and asked for his permission to marry his daughter when the time was right.

Greg takes his hand from his pocket and places the ring on Mia's finger. Wiping the tears from my face I stand up and rush over to my daughter so that I can congratulate her and hug her. When I finally let her go she shows me the ring. It is simple but very elegant.

Christian and Ana are the last ones to offer there congratulations and that is when I realise that the lounge that Ana is sitting in is rather soft and she probably struggled to get up out of it on her own. Mia is giving Christian the evil eye and I have no idea why. Obviously something is going on between those pair.

Carrick has returned with some champagne and glasses to make a toast. I quickly head to the kitchen and get Ana a glass of juice.

Just as I return to the room I hear my mother.

"Mia, Greg's body looks mighty darn fine. So does the junk in his trunk match the rest of his gorgeous body?"

Mia is bright red and Greg is in shock at my mother's question. I hand Ana her juice and stand beside Carrick.

 **Carrick's POV**

My baby girl is engaged so I head go get some glasses and one of the bottles of champagne that I had in the fridge for later. Grace's mother embarrasses poor Mia and Greg is in shock at her question. As I was pouring the champagne and Grace entered the room just as her mother spoke. Grace gives Ana her juice and stands beside me. I say a few words.

"Mia, you are our beautiful daughter who has found the man who she wants to marry. Greg, you are the man who has captured our daughters heart. Congratulations on your engagement, to Greg and Mia."

Every one raises their glasses to Greg and Mia. Grace is still struggling with her emotions. What happens next has us all laughing.

"Well since my siblings are sharing good news today I too would like to share some news. I am pregnant and due in 9 months." Elliot says rubbing his belly.

"You are having a baby elephant Elliot, and the trunk and ears are already here." His grandmother tells him.

Elliot bursts out laughing then everyone else starts laughing. Graces mother strikes again and we haven't even got through lunch yet. This could be a rather interesting Thanksgiving.

 **Christian's POV**

Gail, Taylor and Sophie arrive not long after Grandma's comment to Elliot. Gail and Belinda go to the kitchen to help mom. Sophie sits beside Ana. Mia is still giving me dirty looks so I ask her to follow me. We go to Dad's study.

"You already knew didn't you?"

"I admit that I knew Greg was going to propose in New York. He rang me ages ago and told me that he wanted to propose to you when the time is right. We talked again after that and he asked if he could stay in the apartment a little bit longer after his job finished in New York and I agreed. So yes I knew that Greg was going to propose while you were in New York this time but I can assure you I have no idea when it actually happened and I have no idea how he proposed."

"Thank you Christian, the extra few days in New York with Greg were incredible. We better get back before mom comes looking for us because lunch is just about ready. I will tell you everything later."

We head back into the lounge room and I help Ana up so that we can head into the dining room. Wow, there are so many people around the table this year. Let's hope that Grandma behaves this time. Once we are seated Dad comes in with the turkey and starts carving. Mom has really outdone herself again.

After lunch but before dessert us guys head out the back to relax and leave the ladies and Sophie in the lounge room to talk.

 **Ana's POV**

Grace really outdid herself with lunch. We ladies head to the lounge room to allow lunch to settle before we have dessert. My back is actually starting to hurt and I ask Grace where the wheat pack is. She returns a few minutes later with the heated up wheat pack and I get comfortable on the lounge with it on my lower back. After Gail, Taylor and Sophie leave Grandma T heads upstairs to rest since she is a little tired. It leaves Grace, Mia and Belinda in the lounge room with me. Belinda and Grace are on the other side of the lounge room talking so I decide to ask Mia about Greg's proposal.

 **Mia's POV**

I hope Ana doesn't mind but I would like to share it with mom and dad as well. So I excuse myself and go find dad and the rest of them. Grandpa decides to head upstairs and join Grandma for a nap. While I wait for them to come into the lounge room I think back to New York.

 **Flash back to our weekend in New York**

 _On Saturday we had a lovely day together and Greg took me out for a lovely dinner. After dinner we go for a carriage ride through Central Park before heading back to Christian's apartment. Sunday morning I am woken up by Greg and he has prepared us breakfast. Greg cooked all my favourites and on the tray there is also a single red rose. He places the red rose behind my ear. After we ate breakfast he removed the breakfast tray from the bed before he sat beside me and held my left hand. I had no idea what he was about to do."_

" _Mia Grey, ever since you came into my life you have made me so happy. When I think about my future, I always see you being as a big part of it."_

 _He lifts my hand to his lips and kisses it, before getting off the bed and onto bended knee beside the bed.._

" _My beautiful Mia, will you make me happy for the rest of our lives? Mia Grey will you do the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me Miss Mia Grey?"_

 _I am struggling to keep the tears at bay but I can't any longer and they slowly trickle down my face. Nodding my head I finally speak._

" _Yes, of course I will marry you Greg. I want nothing more than to become your wife and share the rest of my life with you."_

 _He reaches under the bed before climbing back onto the bed. In his hand is a ring box. He kisses me before slowly opening the ring box which is in his hand. Before me is a beautiful diamond ring from Tiffany's. It is a_ _round brilliant diamond which is delicately cradled in a tapered band with bead-set diamonds either side of the round brilliant diamond._

 _Greg slides my engagement ring on my finger and I climb onto his lap and kiss him with everything that I have. When we break apart I can't help but look at the beautiful ring on my finger. I, Mia Grey, am engaged to the most wonderful man. Shit there is something we need to do._

" _Greg, when we get back to Seattle I want us to live together properly instead of me staying with you and at Bellevue."_

" _You can either move in permanently with me or we can start looking for an apartment together once we have told your family. I would like to announce it at Thanksgiving."_

 _We agree to tell my family at Thanksgiving and then I will move in with Greg full time. Greg and I celebrate our engagement and don't leave the bedroom until it is time to find something to eat for lunch._

 **End of flashback**

"I thought I would get you all here so I can tell you all about the proposal together and not have to repeat myself numerous times."

I take a sip from my glass and Greg sits beside me holding my hand.

I tell them all about Greg's proposal. Mom is fighting back the tears again. I think this is a Thanksgiving she won't forget for awhile.

"I will admit to you all that I was going to propose to Mia during our carriage ride through Central Park but I was so nervous that I chickened out. It was either do it in New York or wait until today but I knew that I wanted to propose in New York. A wise person told me to do it the way I wanted and where I wanted. I am a little disappointed in myself that I didnt do it during the carriage ride but it turned out perfectly in the end. Mia has agreed to be my wife and that is all that matters."

"My gorgeous fiancée believe me when I tell you your proposal at the apartment was perfect. I wouldn't change a thing about it."

 **Grace's POV**

I decide to confront my son about the wink I seen between him and Greg before Greg announced that he had proposed to Mia. Christian follows me into the kitchen since I asked him to help me get the desserts ready.

"Christian, did you know that Mia and Greg where engaged?"

"Mom, Greg called me after he called dad about marrying Mia. We talked about him proposing to Mia. He asked my advice on a few things so I told him that the only 2 people that matter when he decided to Propose where Mia and himself. Recently he asked if they could stay at my apartment in New York after Greg finished work there. Originally they were meant to stay for a whole week but something happened and Greg needed to be back here in Seattle on Tuesday. So I had my suspicions that Greg was going to propose while they were in New York. On Sunday I got a text message from Greg just before we left here. I knew that he had proposed to Mia and Greg confirmed it when we talked outside."

"Thank you Christian."

"Mom you know I would do anything to see Mia happy. Greg makes her very happy so why wouldn't I help him stay in New York so he could propose to Mia. Please don't be mad at me for knowing what was going on."

I hug Christian and we head back to the lounge room. The guys head to the TV room to watch some sport while us girls sit in the lounge room and Mia starts talking about the kind of wedding she wants. Obviously they have spoken about this already because she tells us that they want to get married sometime during summer.

When my parents return from there nap Mia tells them the good news. Father then heads to the TV room and mother joins us. Belinda and mother are talking like long lost friends while Mia, Ana and I talk about the wedding again.

 **Ana's POV**

Mia and Grace are talking wedding and I am listening to them and also Grandma T and Belinda.

"Belinda, have you and Ray christened all the rooms of his house now that you are officially living together?"

"Mrs Trevelyan, you could say that. Ray and I are rather active especially since I moved in permanently."

I am shocked, that is not an image I want in my head. Grandma starts telling Belinda about what her and Grandpa T get up to. I try and concentrate on what Mia and Grace are talking about but between my legs is starting to ache for Christian, so I tell them that I am feeling a little tired and am going upstairs to lie down in Christian's room. Once I am upstairs I send a text message to Christian.

*Am in your bedroom and I NEED you. Ana*

*Will be there in a few minutes. Christian*

I strip naked and climb onto the bed, covering myself up with the light blanket that was on the end of the bed. When Christian enters the room I am on my side rubbing my belly. He closes the door and starts to remove his clothes before joining me under the blanket.

"May I ask what brought this on? Not that I am complaining."

"Grandma T and Belinda were talking about sex and it started an ache between my legs and now I need you to help me relieve that ache."

"Your wish is my command my beautiful pregnant wife."

I push Christian onto his back and straddle him. Sliding down his cock I feel the fullness that I was aching for. Slowly I start to ride my husband before I increase my speed. It doesn't take long for our bodies to build. Christian starts playing with my clit which pushes me over the edge and I cum around his cock. He thrusts up into me a few more times before his cum spurts inside me. After our breathing returns to normal I lie on my side with Christian spooning me. I move my leg forward and Christian enters me again and we make love for a second time. This time is slow and rather sensual. After our second release I fall asleep with Christian still inside me. We are woken up by Grace knocking on the bedroom door.

"Ana are you ok? Is Christian with you? We can't seem to find him."

"Yes Grace I am ok and Christian is here with me. I couldn't get comfortable so I got him to come and join me. Having him beside me helps me sleep."

"Come down when you are ready. Grandma and Grandpa are just about to leave and wanted to see you both before they go."

"We will be down after I wash my face."

We get dressed and I go into the bathroom and wash my face and freshen up a little. I wonder why Grandma and Grandpa T want to speak to us before they leave. Grandma T rushes over to me and she drags me away from Christian a little..

"I know what you pair were up to upstairs. Don't deny it either because it is written all over your faces."

"We were sleeping Grandma T. This little one is tiring me out more and more." I say rubbing my belly.

"More like the sex you had before you fell asleep, is what tired you out Ana."

I am not going to argue with her because she is right and I can feel myself blushing. Grandma T just chuckles and I also start to giggle. Our giggling bring Christian and Grandpa T to our sides.

 **Christian's POV**

"Christian, please look take good care of Ana and my great grandson. Seeing my great grandson today is something I will never forget. Would you mind giving me a copy so I can watch it at home? Ana, would you mind if I came and spent some time with you at the house between now and when your little boy is due?"

Before I can answer Ana responds to Grandma.

"Grandma T, just tell me a day and time and I will make sure I am available."

Grandma is smiling and I know that she likes spending time with Ana. Maybe I could organise for them to get pampered at the spa. Now I respond to Grandma's request.

"Of course Grandma, I will get Barney to do you a copy so that you can watch it at home. Grandpa it looks like you have something you want to say too."

Now it is Grandpa's turn to speak.

"Yes Christian, seeing your son today has made me the proudest grandfather. You showing us the footage meant a lot to us Christian. So thank you and thank you too Ana. You are a true blessing Ana, thank you for loving our grandson and giving us our first great grandchild."

"You're welcome Grandpa. I am glad I could share the footage with you all today."

"Grandpa T, I love your grandson with my heart and soul. He is easy to love. Now the day that Grandma T comes over you should join us when Christian finishes work and we can have dinner together." Ana says.

Both my grandparents agree. Ana crashing into my life is the best thing that ever happened to me. So this Thanksgiving I am so thankful for my wife and the life that we share together. Then there is the fact that she is giving me the most precious gift of all, my son.

 **Ana's POV**

When we arrive home, none of us are real hungry so we decide to eat the pumpkin pies that I made this morning. Daddy surprises me when he tells me that they are staying here until Sunday. I look at Christian and he just smiles. He knew about this.

"Ana, I am the one who asked your dad and Belinda to stay until Sunday. I knew today would be full on at Bellevue and I wanted you to spend some quality time with your dad and Belinda so I have organised for us to take the Grace out again on Saturday. It will be just us and Sawyer as he is on duty this weekend."

"Thank you Christian, but I have work in the morning."

"Annie after today I will use tomorrow to rest and relax. We can still spend time together after you finish work. Belinda is going to catch up with her friend tomorrow afternoon so it will be just you and me Annie."

Daddy is right we still have tomorrow afternoon to spend time together. I really miss Daddy. It has been a while since it was just me and him spending time together.

 **A/N: Still recovering so update will continue to be every 2 days. Happy Thanksgiving.**


	162. Chapter 162

**Friday**

 **Ray's POV**

Christian left early this morning but said he would be home early this afternoon. When Ana left with Sawyer she told us to do as we please while they are not here and if we need anything to just ask Gail. Now that they have both gone to work I go out to my vehicle and one by one I bring in the wooden rocking cradle, wooden blanket box and wooden toy box that I made and take them up to the nursery. Gail catches me and I tell her that I am going to surprise Ana and Christian with them this afternoon. Once I have them in the nursery I head outside and admire the view of the water when Belinda brings me out a cold drink.

"Do you think Ana would mind if I cooked a few things for us to take tomorrow?"

"I don't think she will mind but just check to see if Gail needs the kitchen."

She heads back inside. Before long I can hear Belinda in the kitchen with Gail. Gail is showing her where things are. I must doze off because Belinda is nudging me telling me Ana will be home soon and Gail wants to know if we want lunch now or wait and eat with Ana. We decide to wait and eat with Ana.

Once Ana is home and lunch is eaten Belinda heads off to go see her friend. Leaving Ana and I to spend some time together, before Christian arrives home. When I return from seeing Belinda off I find Annie in the lounge room stacking some pillows up so that she can lean against them while she sits.

"Annie, is everything really going okay with your pregnancy?"

"Yes Daddy my little boy is fine. The only concern that Dr Hayes and Dr Greene have at the moment is the lower back pain and strain that the pregnancy may cause closer to my due date. They have determined that I will be having a c-section but at this moment they have not determined when that will happen. Your grandson may be delivered earlier than his due date. Dr Hayes and Dr Greene are working together for what is best for me and my son."

"It is good they are working together to help you."

"Daddy, Christian and I went and spoke with Dr Hayes before we even started trying. We wanted to know as much information as possible before we made the decision to have a baby. You know Dr Hayes doesn't beat around the bush so when he said there was no reason why I couldn't have a baby that he was telling the truth."

Ana is right Dr Hayes always told us how it was just after Ana had her accident. Sometimes his openness scared the shit out of me but I respected him for telling us up front what could happen. Under his guidance Ana came along in leaps and bounds which surprised us all. Now my beautiful daughter is having a baby of her own, my first grandchild.

 **Ana's POV**

I was glad to get out of SIP and head home. I quickly changed into something comfortable before we had lunch. While daddy was saying good bye to Belinda I heated up the wheat pack and tucked it in the back of my pants. I don't want daddy to realise that I am in a little bit of pain. It is bad enough when Christian worries about me. The pain starts to ease as the wheat pack starts to work on my lower back. I get comfortable and he asks about my pregnancy so I am honest with him. It is my turn to ask some questions.

"Daddy, I know Belinda is living with you so can I ask just how serious this relationship is?"

"Annie, my feelings for Belinda have deepened further since she moved in. After my marriage to Carla fell apart I never thought I would ever consider getting married again. Being with Belinda is making me reconsider my stance on getting married again. If I decide that marrying Belinda is what I want to do, would you object?"

"Daddy, all I want is for you to be happy. I can see that Belinda makes you happy. Before Belinda and you started dating I hadn't seen you this happy for a long time. So if you want to marry Belinda ask her because I will stand right beside you and support you."

"You don't know how much that means to me Annie."

Daddy is getting a little emotional. I meant it when I told daddy I would support his decision either way. He deserves to have happiness and if marry Belinda is what will make him the happiest then I am all for it.

We start talking about the hardware store. Everything is going great for Daddy. I am so proud of Daddy and what he has achieved at the hardware store. Daddy tells me that he has actually been selling his woodwork through the hardware store and that he actually has a few orders for children's table and chair sets that need to be completed before Christmas. The workmanship of Daddy's woodwork is excellent so I am not surprised that his pieces are selling and that he actually has orders for items. I wonder if Daddy has finished the items for Teddy's nursery.

My phone pings and it is a text message.

*Cupcake, I am just leaving GEH. Is there anything you need before I head home? Christian*

I can't help but smile when I read the message. Teddy is getting more restless.

*Popsicle, the only thing I need is for you to be home here with me. Someone is starting to get a little restless and I think he is missing his Daddy. Ana*

*See you soon Beautiful. Christian*

Gail brings in a tray of hot chocolates and choc chip muffins which have been warmed through. Daddy and I are just finishing off our hot chocolates and muffins when Christian and Taylor arrive home. Christian comes and says hello to us both and heads upstairs to change before joining us in the lounge room. He sits beside me and rests his hand on my belly and teddy starts to settle instantly. All of a sudden Daddy looks a little nervous. Why is he nervous?

"Is everything ok Daddy?"

 **Ray's POV**

When Christian returns downstairs I start to get nervous. What will happen if they don't like the toy box, blanket box and my grandson's rocking cradle?

"Is everything ok Daddy?"

Shit Annie has picked up on my nervousness. I need to get my nerves under control and take them up to the nursery.

"Yes everything is ok. I am a little nervous because I have something to show the both of you but I am not sure if you are going to like it."

"There is only one way to find out." Christian tells me.

"Well you both better follow me then so I can show you."

Christian helps Ana up and they follow me out of the lounge room. I head upstairs and stand outside the nursery. Taking a deep breath put my hand on the door knob. I open the door and stand back allowing them to enter the nursery.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian and I enter the nursery and I see that there is something covered up on the floor. That wasn't here yesterday. Christian leans down and pulls the cover off whatever it is. I can't help but gasp when the wooden furniture is revealed. Daddy has finished the furniture for Teddy. I feel the tears trickling down my cheek.

I wipe away my tears before I look over each piece individually. The cradle is everything I wanted for our little boy.

"Daddy they are perfect." I tell daddy as I give him a hug.

"Thank you baby girl, you know I want only the best for my grandson. He will be able to use the blanket box and toy box for many years to come. The cradle can be used for my future grandchildren."

Daddy is right it will be used again. Christian and I want at least 1 more child. He even admitted that he wants a little girl. In my dreams I see a little copper haired boy who looks exactly like Christian so I hope if we have a little girl she looks like me.

 **Christian's POV**

"Daddy these are perfect."

Ana is right the wooden items are indeed perfect. Ray has outdone himself when making these for Teddy. I am actually speechless and can't take my eyes of the cradle. As Ana hugs Ray I can't help but run my hands over each piece.

"Christian once my grandson is born I am going to take the lid from the blanket box and carve his name into it. The wood I have used to make each item will last for a rather long time so your son will be able to pass it down to his children. The cradle will even be able to be used by your grandchildren."

The tears start trickling down Ana's cheeks again when Ray said about Teddy being able to pass the blanket box and toy box onto his own children. Hell even I got a little choked up when he said that the cradle could even be used by our grandchildren.

I walk over to Ray and shake his hand and thank him for making the beautiful items for our son. He tells me if there is anything else we want to just say so and he will make it for his grandson. Maybe when he is a little older I will ask Ray to build a few things for Teddy.

We head back downstairs and relax while we wait for Belinda to return. Ray and I start talking about taking The Grace out tomorrow.

 **Saturday**

Sawyer is coming with us today. Ana and I are in the kitchen when Ray and Belinda come downstairs. Ray has a bag in his hand and I am unsure why. Then I remember our last trip out on The Grace when he ripped the backend out of his shorts when he was trying to cast. I can't help but chuckle as I remember. Ray must realise why I am chuckling.

"Yes, I don't want a repeat of last trip where I ripped the arse out of my shorts."

Everyone starts to laugh. After breakfast Ana and Belinda start packing the hamper basket with all kinds of snacks and things for lunch. Ray and I sort out the drinks then we leave and make our way to The Grace. Once we are all on board Mac casts off and tells us he is taking us to the back of Blake Island to anchor.

 **Ana's POV**

Belinda and I put the drinks and any cold food into the fridge. All of us are on the deck enjoying the trip. Daddy and Christian are deep in conversation while Belinda and I relax.

Once we are anchored Mac disappears below deck and I head into the kitchen and prepare a snack tray consisting of muffins, mini quiches and banana bread. Belinda made the mini quiches and banana bread yesterday while I was at work and Gail made the muffins. After we have eaten our snack Daddy, Christian and Luke go wet a line while Belinda and I relax and catch a few rays. I am very careful not to get sunburnt. The boys aren't having much luck so they decide to give it up as a bad joke Christian and Daddy come sit with Belinda and I. Luke headed inside no doubt he has gone below deck to talk to Mac. I really start to get hot so I get up and head into the kitchen and start getting things ready for lunch. Christian comes and helps me. When we have everything ready we call out to everyone to come and enjoy lunch.

"I see your pants aren't ripped Daddy."

"Funny ha, ha Annie, I was careful today not to hook my pants. But I will confess that I hooked someone else instead."

I look at Christian and he shakes his head no. Did Daddy hook Luke? Is that why he headed below deck? Daddy starts laughing and tells us that he accidently hooked Luke's pants but realised before he tried to cast. Otherwise Luke would be the one with ripped shorts. I just shake my head. Obviously it is not safe to go fishing with Daddy when you are on a boat. After our lunch has settled, the four of us head into the water for a swim. Christian makes sure to help me in and out of the water. Luke eventually joins us for a swim. He is always keeping an eye out though. Once we are all back on board Mac comes up on deck and asks to speak to Christian. For Mac to come and ask to speak to Christian something is not right. My suspicions are confirmed when he returns and says we are heading back. He asks Sawyer to follow him.

 **Christian's POV**

For Mac to come up on deck something must be wrong so I follow him back inside.

Reynolds has been in contact because there has been an issue at the house. Apparently Miss Seat has turned up and wants to see Ana. Thank goodness Reynolds had the brains not to let her in the front gate. He called Sawyer's phone and obviously Sawyer told him to answer it if it rang. I grab my phone and call Reynolds.

"Reynolds, under no circumstances are you to allow her access to the property. I will call Taylor and have him speak with her. She is the previous Head of SIP and she is TROUBLE."

"Yes Sir."

I dial Taylor.

"Taylor, I am sorry to interrupt you on your weekend off but please tell me you are at home."

"Yes Christian I am, why?"

"Miss Seat, as in ex-employee of SIP is at the front gate. She wants to see Ana but as you know we aren't home and I don't want her speaking with Ana. She doesn't need this shit right now."

"Sir, I will go speak with her, find out exactly what she wants and have her leave. I am assuming you are still out on the water."

"Yes we are but I am going to have Mac bring us back. Please make sure she is gone by the time we get home. If you have any issues please call Sawyer's phone."

I go back outside and tell everyone that we are heading back to shore now. Then I ask Sawyer to follow me. When we are out of ear shot I tell him what is going on and that Taylor will contact him if there are any issues. I go back outside and sit with my wife. She asks what is wrong and all I tell her is there is an unwanted person wanting to gain access to our property. Thankfully she doesn't ask any more questions.

By the time we get back to the car the situation has been rectified so we head home. I am not sure what I would have done if Taylor had not been able to get rid of her before we returned to shore.

 **Taylor's POV**

I am surprised to get a call from Christian on my weekend off but when he explains what the problem is I know exactly why he called me. Thankfully Gail and Sophie are busy in the kitchen so I go tell Gail that it was Christian on the phone and that I am needed at the front gate. She knows that Christian wouldn't call on my weekend off unless it was important.

On my way to the front gate I see Miss Seat leaning against her car. Just before I get to the gate I make sure to activate the recording device on my phone. I am going to record this conversation so that Christian can hear exactly what she says. She rushes over to the gate thinking that I am going to let her in. Now to find out what she wants and get her to leave before Christian and Ana get back to land.

"Miss Seat, what are you doing here?"

"I need to see Ana."

I explain that Ana is not here but if she tells me what she needs to speak to Ana about that I will pass the message on when she gets home. She doesn't know that Ana will not be told anything that she tells me.

"I need to speak to Ana about what happened when I was at SIP. Since she is still the Head of SIP, she needs to give me back my job as Head of SIP. I know she is just about to go on maternity leave and she is leaving that idiot Steph in charge. SIP will go backwards with her running it. She has no experience running a company like SIP."

"I will tell Mrs Grey your concerns and IF she thinks you are right then she will contact you herself. But if I am completely honest with you I wouldn't hold my breath, because I know that your behaviour and actions before your got FIRED from SIP didn't sit very well with Mrs Grey. Now please leave and if you ever come to Mrs Grey's home again I will see to it that a restraining order is taken out against you. This is Mrs Grey's home and she doesn't appreciate being disturbed at her home. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, crystal clear. Please tell Ana that I look forward to hearing from her."

She gets in her car and leaves. I head to the main house to speak with Reynolds and to compile my report for Christian. Reynolds is in my office. I tell him that he did the right thing contacting Sawyer as he is his superior this weekend. Next I explain that if that woman ever comes to the front gate again that she is to be denied entry and that I am to be notified immediately regardless of my working status. Quickly I message Sawyer

*Sawyer, Uninvited guest gone. All clear to head home. Tell Sir that the report will be on his desk in his study. T*

*T, Nearly back to land. I will let him know as soon as possible. Sawyer*

I leave the security office and head into Christian's study to compile the report for Christian. He is not going to be happy that Miss Seat showed up here at their home. But at least everything was recorded on my phone and I make sure I put that in my report. Now that I have finished my report I return to our cottage and see what Gail and Sophie are cooking now.

 **Christian's POV**

I follow Sawyer into the security room and he tells me that Taylor's report is on my desk in the study. Since Ray and Belinda are here I am going to wait until they have gone to bed or first thing tomorrow morning to look at teh report. All that matters right at this moment is that she was gone by the time we arrived at home. Ana doesn't need that kind of stress at the moment.

We have a lovely evening with Ray and Belinda before Ana and I head to bed. Ana is asleep almost instantly but since I am not as tired as her I just hold her with my hand resting on her belly and I talk to Teddy.

"Hello little man. Your poor mommy is rather tired tonight. She has had a big day with you Grandpa Ray and Belinda on Daddy's boat. I can't wait to take you on my boat little man. Now you settle down and sleep little man and I will talk to you again tomorrow."

I rub Ana's belly and wonder what we should have Teddy call Belinda. She is Ray's girlfriend. Maybe this is something Ana and I should discuss before talking to Belinda about it. Even though Ana is asleep her hand rests over mine on her belly and I know there is no way that I can leave her alone in this bed tonight. Looks like Taylor's report will have to wait until tomorrow morning.

 **A/N: _Next chapter includes Krystal coming to the house to collect her personal belongings. Is she up to something or will she take her things and leave?_**


	163. Chapter 163

**Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

After I read Taylor's report I am rather interested in hearing the audio from this confrontation. I head back upstairs and sit on the bed in front of Ana and put my hands on her belly and I can feel Teddy moving so I talk to him.

"Morning little man. Your mommy is still asleep so can you please try and keep your movements to a minimum to let her sleep."

I gently rub Ana's belly and Teddy settles right down again. Quietly I get off the bed and go sit on the balcony and watch Ana sleep. Just after 7:30 she starts to stir and I go to her.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep last night?"

"I sleep rather well actually. Teddy seems a little quiet this morning."

I tell her about the chat I had with Teddy earlier on. She giggles at me. Her giggle has my cock coming to life and his is making my pants rather tight. I stand up and take her hand to help her get up out of bed and we head for a shower. Nothing beats shower sex when you have house guests.

 **Ana's POV**

When Christian stands I can see that his cock is trying to break out of his pants. Once in the bathroom his pants are gone within seconds and we head into the shower. He is standing behind me with one hand on my breasts and the other creeping towards my folds. Gently he rubs my clit a few times before sinking 2 fingers inside me while using his other hand to tweak my nipples. I feel myself build and I can feel his erection pressing into my arse. He is kissing my back. I am so close but Christian stops and removes his fingers.

"Put your hands against the wall baby. And widen your stance slightly."

I do as he asks and his hands are now at my hips and his erection is at my entrance. My body shudders with anticipation as he slides into me. Slowly he moves but I want more so I tell him and he obliges and starts to thrust faster. My body begins to tense and I know it wont be long. Christian can always tell when I am close and he thrusts harder and my walls start to clamp around his cock.

"Cupcake, please cum for me."

My body responds and I cum all around him, he thrusts into me a few more times before I feel his cum shooting into me. As much as I would like to stay in the shower for another round we really should go downstairs. We shower each other before getting out. Once we are dressed we head downstairs. As I follow Christian out of our bedroom I can't help but admire the darn fine arse that is in front of me.

"Like what you see Mrs Grey?"

I can't help but giggle at the fact that I was caught, but how did he know I was staring at his arse as he walked? He waits for me at the top of the stairs before taking my hand and we walk hand in hand downstairs. We find Daddy at the breakfast bar and Belinda is cooking breakfast. Daddy looks so happy while he watches Belinda move around the kitchen. Mid morning Daddy and Belinda leave to head back to Montesano. Daddy has a few things he needs to do before he goes back to work tomorrow.

Christian has a few things he needs to do in his study so I just relax in the lounge room. After lunch Christian joins me in the lounge room and he gives me a back massage then we spoon on the lounge and fall asleep.

 **Tuesday**

 **Elliot's POV**

Today the bitch is coming to get her things from the house. I am just waiting for Christian's security guys to arrive then I will be heading to work. They are going to stay hidden inside my house until I come home again for the meeting with the bitch. While the bitch is here, they are going to be in the hidden room that Krystal doesn't know about.

Once they arrive, the one in charge introduces himself as Scoobie. Then I go to work to get a few things sorted. When I get back dad is here along with one of the other lawyers at his firm. They are there to record the whole situation. That way she can't come back at me later on about not getting all of her belongings.

"Dad would it be a good idea to walk through the house now with the video camera and record everything that is in each room before she comes to the house."

"Elliot I was just about to suggest that. Let's get started."

We walk through each room of the house. Finally we are done and it is nearly time for Krystal and her Lawyer to turn up so I show Scoobie the hidden room and tell him to stay put until I come and get him.

Krystal's lawyer looks as shady as they come. They enter the house and she heads straight to my bedroom and start packing her clothes into the boxes and suitcases that she brought with her. She then moves into the lounge room and retrieves a few of her personal belongings that were in the lounge room. Lastly there are a few of her things in the other spare room. She puts everything in the car then her and her lawyer, leave the property. Dad and the other lawyer from his firm leave and I give Scoobie my final instructions.

"Scoobie I am going to lock the top lock on the front door as I didn't change it and I know she has a key for it. Also I will shut the coded gate when I leave so if she returns to the house you know she has entered the property illegally. I have hidden some cameras outside the house and you will be able to monitor them from the computer in my office. The alarm will be set but it will not go off if you remain in my office. In the fridge there are drinks and some food for you to eat until I return this afternoon."

"Thank you Mr Grey. Do you really think she is stupid enough to come back here?" Scoobie asks.

"Scoobie believe me when I say she was too calm removing her belongings. I am certain she will return and try and remove more belongings from my house. If you see her on the premises contact Taylor and he will alert the police. Allow her to enter the house and she will have 30 seconds to deactivate the alarm. While she is trying to deactivate the alarm I need both of you to swoop in and detain her and whoever else may be with her. I will warn you that if she does return that she may have a male with her who is a police officer."

"Mr Grey we don't care who they are if they come onto the property and gain access to the house then we will detain them. What would you like us to do if they come onto the property but don't try and enter the house?"

"I know that evil bitch and she won't come onto the property and not try to enter the house."

At 11:30am, I leave the 2 of them in my office and go set the alarm and leave, making sure I close the coded gate. Roughly an hour later I get a call from Taylor.

 **Taylor's POV**

I sent Scoobie and one of the new guys to watch over Elliot's house today. Scoobie has been messaging me so that I am aware of what is happening. When I get the message at 12:30pm that she is back on the property I alert Elliot immediately.

*Elliot, she is on the property but is yet to enter the house. Taylor*

*Thanks Taylor. I am going to head towards home. Elliot*

Actually having Elliot closer to the house when she finally enters the house is better for us because it will help the police. Scoobie hasn't said how many there are so I wonder if it is just her. 5 minutes later I get the message to confirm our suspicions.

*Bitch is accessing front door. Scoobie*

*All systems go the minute she tries to deactivate alarm. T*

I call the police officers that helped me evict my bitch ex wife and tell them what is going on and I give them Elliot's address. They tell me they are heading over there right now and will be there in roughly 15 minutes. I also tell them that 2 of my guys are in the house and have been given instructions to detain the offenders.

*Scoobie, police are on their way. They are about 15 minutes out. Mr Grey is also on his way home. T*

*Thanks T. The male struggled but I was able to subdue him. He may or may not have a broken arm after I twisted it behind his back after he tried to head butt me.*

I can't help but laugh. If the male is Officer North then he can really kiss his career goodbye when he is charged with burglary, trespassing and anything else the officers decide to charge him with. The next message I receive is to say that Elliot has arrived home just as the police arrived.

 **Krystal's POV**

I meet with my lawyer at their Seattle office. Jax is staying here while we head to the house. When we arrive, Elliot, Carrick and another guy are waiting for us. I take some boxes into the house and retrieve a few suitcases as well so I can put my clothes into them. They all follow me into the bedroom and the other lawyer is recording everything that i do which pisses me off but I stay calm as I know what I am going to do later. I drag my suitcases into the lounge room then with one of the boxes I pack my personal photos from around the lounge room along with the few wall hangings that are mine. Finally I head into the spare bedroom to retrieve my shoes and a few more outfits that have been hanging in the closet. My lawyer helps me put the suitcases and boxes in my car and we leave.

Jax and I drive by Elliot's and notice that the coded gate is closed. He must have only got that since I left. If he thinks that is going to keep me out then he is wrong. We park in the street behind and enter the property by climbing over the side fence. After a few minutes of walking around outside we head to the front door and I use my key and unlock the top lock and I am surprised that I am able to open the front door. Elliot forgot to lock the bottom lock when he left. Obviously he was in a hurry. I make my way to the alarm panel to deactivate the alarm. Just as I start to access the control panel I am shocked at what I hear behind me.

"Both of you put your hands in the air where we can see them. You are not meant to be in this house."

I feel someone grabs my hands and they are tied behind my back using a zippy tie. Looking at Jax I can see him struggling with the guy who is trying to tie his hands up. Jax flings his head backwards trying to head butt the guy who has him. All that does is piss the guy off and he twists his arms and positions it in an awkward position. Jax moans in agony and the guy relaxes his hold slightly before he restrains Jax's hands behind his back. The one who tied Jax up speaks.

"You both are not meant to be inside this house. The police and the owner have been notified that we have detained you and they are both on their way."

They stand off to our side. It takes about 15 minutes or so for Elliot and the police to arrive.

 **Elliot's POV**

The minute Taylor notified me that she was on my property I got in my truck and headed towards home. I pull into the driveway and enter the code just as a police car pulls in behind me. We head up to the house and I introduce myself and we head inside. In the lounge room I find Scoobie and the other guy standing are standing beside the 2 people who gained entry to my house. I turn to the 2 police officers.

"Officer's I will confirm that these 2 people do not have permission to be in my house. She is my soon to be ex wife and he is her boyfriend who happens to be a police officer in Tacoma. Earlier today she was given access to this house to remove her personal belongings. Obviously she thought she would come back to my house, when she knew I was not home and help herself to more than she was allowed to take. As you seen when you arrived I have a coded security gate which has recently been installed and she doesn't have the code for so she has gained entry to the premises without consent. Then there is the fact that they have been caught red handed inside my house. What they don't know is I had hidden cameras installed and it has all been recorded."

They put both of them in handcuffs and the dickhead boyfriend starts shooting his mouth off about getting there arses fired. I can't help but laugh because I know that everything that is being recorded still. He can well and truly kiss his career goodbye now.

"Let us call in backup so that they can take these offenders to the station while we view the footage."

Once the call is made they stay with the pair of them and I tell Scoobie and the other guy that they can return to my office. Quickly I shoot off a text message to Taylor.

*Got the bitch. Police are here and have called in backup to take them to the station and the original officers are going to view all of the footage. Thanks for your help Taylor. Elliot*

*Glad to help Elliot. Taylor*

Once they are removed from my house I show the officers into my office so that they can see the footage. I ask the Officers what kinds of charges they could be facing now that he has seen the footage.

"Mr Grey they will both face trespassing charges and burglary charges. He will also be charged with assault. Looks like his career as a police officer is over. As soon as the charges are laid it is our duty to notify his superiors and they will then suspend him until the case has been heard before a judge. Then if he is found guilty he will be relieved of his duties as a police officer. Did he really think that they would get away with this in broad daylight? After watching that footage there is no doubt in my mind that they will both be convicted of those charges that I just outlined."

"All I want is for her to be out of my life and if I press charges then this will drag on. Is there any chance that we could come to some sort of agreement if I don't press charges? But I still want that arsehole fired from the police department. He doesn't deserve to be a Police Officer."

"Mr Grey if you come down to the station with your lawyer we can arrange a meeting with each offender and their lawyer to discuss this matter."

She deserves to go to jail for the stunt she pulled today but I did love her once and all I want to do is move on with my life. I call dad and ask him to join me at the Police Department, I explain what has happened and that I really don't want to press charges but I want so reassurances from them if I don't proceed with having them charged. He tells me he is on his way. Scoobie and the other guy stay at the house while I follow the officers back to the precinct.

Before I meet with either of them I talk with dad and tell him what I want from them and he agrees that what I am asking is not unreasonable considering. Both of them opt not to have any legal representation during our little chat. I meet with Krystal first. She agreed to stay away from me and never attempt to contact me or try to gain access to any of my properties again. In return I will not press charges against her and she can continue her life with that dickhead boyfriend of hers. But I do tell her that if she goes against this agreement then I will be pressing charges.

 **Krystal's POV**

Obviously Elliot had a few things done after I left. When we were getting handcuffed Jax started mouthing off to the officers and all I wanted him to do was shut his mouth. We are already in enough trouble without him adding to it. Everything has been recorded and no doubt the cameras are still recording and my suspicions are confirmed when Elliot starts laughing.

We are put in the police car and taken to the precinct. They put us in holding cells and told that the other officers will speak with us when they return to the precinct. Eventually one of the original police officers enters my holding cell and tells me that Elliot want to speak with me. Why the hell does Elliot want to speak with me? I am taken to a room where Elliot and Carrick are already seated.

"Krystal I want to speak to you about your options. We can do this one of two ways. You can either agree to what I am about to tell you or I press charges and you got to jail for what you did today."

"Why would I agree to anything?"

"That would be because if you don't agree to what I am going to propose your life with him won't be like what you thought it would be this morning."

Elliot is right if I go to prison for what we did then Jax and I will not be able to start our family that we both desperately want together. I ask what he wants from me.

"Krystal I want you to stay the hell away from me if you see me. Also don't try and contact me or try to gain access to any of my properties. If you agree to this then I will not press charges against you."

"Yes I will do anything not to go to jail. What about Jax?"

"I am going to speak to him and if he agrees to my conditions then I will not be pressing charges against him either. However if you break these stipulations then I will proceed with having charges laid."

Wow that was unexpected. Hopefully Jax is smart enough to agree to whatever Elliot asks of him. If he does then we will be at home in our bed tonight and our future plans for starting a family will still be a reality. I am escorted back to my holding cell.

 **Elliot's POV**

They bring in the idiot boyfriend and he tries to stare me down but it doesn't work. Once he is seated I proceed.

"Mr North I am speaking with you because I want to make you an offer. I will not press charges against you for trespassing and burglary if you agree to stay away from me and any of my properties. You must also make sure that my soon to be ex wife stays away from me as well. For the assault on my security personnel myself or my lawyer are going to speak to your superiors and request that disciplinary action to be taken against you and the outcome being that you are relieved of your duties as a police officer. They will also be told that no charges will be laid if they deal with this internally. No doubt they will agree to my request because the media attention that assault charges against an officer will bring is not good for the police department. Today you showed that you are willing to break the law and commit a crime that goes against the oath you took as an officer. Also, do you really think Krystal will wait around for you if you are sent to prison? So what will your decision be Officer North?"

He really thinks about what I have said. Finally he agrees to what I have put to him. Obviously he wants a proper life with my soon to be ex wife and that can't happen if one of them is behind bars. I warn him that if he doesn't stick to our agreement then I will be handing over the footage and pressing charges.

They are removed from the room and then we are told by one of the original officers from earlier, that they will both be held for a few more hours to give me enough time to do what I need to do. I ask him for a contact number so that I can call him once everything is sorted. Dad and I leave the Police precinct and head back to Dad's office so that we can discuss contacting the Chief of Police at the Tacoma Police Department and decide that it is best if I do it. Now it is time to make the call.

"Hello, may I speak with the Chief of Police please ... Yes I will hold... Good afternoon Sir it is Elliot Grey. Recently we spoke regarding Police Officer Jaxon North and his inappropriate use of the computers whilst on duty."

"Yes I remember you Mr Grey. Why are you calling me again? That matter was dealt with."

"Sir this call has nothing to do with that it is regarding what happened today between Officer North and my security personnel. Officer North assaulted one of my security personnel today when they tried to detain him after he illegally accessed my house. There is footage of this assault and it has been shown to the Seattle Police Department and they tell me there is enough evidence to have him charged with assault.."

"Mr Grey, I am sorry this has happened. Can I ask where this assault happened?"

"It happened in Seattle. Sir, I would like to keep this assault out of the media so that it doesn't look badly for the police department. All I ask is that disciplinary action be taken against Mr North and that he is officially relieved from his duties as a police officer. His behaviour goes completely against the oath he took when he became a police officer."

"Mr Grey, I will need to speak with the officer dealing with this situation. Once he confirms everything that you are telling me then I will lodge internal disciplinary action against Officer North and he will be stripped of his badge and gun as soon as possible."

I give him the contact details for the officer that I have been dealing with and then I hang up and call the officer myself so that I can tell him that I have spoken with the Chief of Police in Tacoma and that he will be in contact to confirm everything that I have told him.

Finally I head home to relieve Scoobie and the other guy from their duties.

 **A/N: Updates will continue to be every 2 days. Thanks for your patience while I am recovering.**


	164. Chapter 164

**Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

As I lay here listening to Christian sleep I think back to Monday and my talk with Steph regarding only at the office for half a day on a Friday until I go on maternity leave. My poor body is starting to really feel the effects of carrying around Teddy. My back has been getting sore more often and the pain has increased slightly. Some days the heated wheat packs don't do anything. I am going to call Dr Hayes and discuss this later. The last few nights Christian has given me a massage like he was shown at the spa and it has helped ease the pain.

Last night Christian told me about the situation on Saturday. I was shocked at what she said about Steph. Did she really think I would hire her back after I fired her? There was a reason I fired her and my decision was final the day I fired her arse.

"Good morning beautiful. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I haven't been awake long so don't stress. But if you wouldn't mind letting me go I need to go to the bathroom since someone has decided to start pressing against my bladder when he heard your voice."

He unwraps himself from around me and I head to the bathroom. Teddy is very responsive to Christian's voice. They already have this wonderful bond which makes me so happy. When I return to the bedroom Christian is sitting up against the bed head with his legs open. He motions for me to sit between his legs. Once I am between his legs he wraps his arms around me and rests his hands on my bump.

"I love you my beautiful wife. You are glowing Ana, pregnancy really does suit. I don't like the fact that the pain is getting worse. Maybe we need to talk to Dr Hayes."

"I love you too, my gorgeous husband. Talking to Dr Hayes is something I was thinking about earlier. I will call him later and see if there is anything else I could be doing to help lessen the pain. Hopefully the fact that I will only be going into SIP for half a day on a Friday will help. It is only this Friday and next Friday, and then I am on maternity leave so I will be at home all day."

"I want you to try and rest as much as possible Ana and use the wheat pack to help with the pain while I am at work. At night I will give you a massage to help with the pain. Please let me know what Dr Hayes tells you."

My belly lets out a rather loud growl. It looks like it is time to get dressed and head downstairs to have some breakfast. Gail is in the kitchen already.

"What can I get you both for breakfast?"

Rubbing my belly I ask Gail for pancakes and Christian decides to have them as well. While I am getting the juice out of the fridge I grab a small bunch of grapes to tide me over. When the pancakes are ready I add the syrup and dig in. Christian chuckles at me before wiping the tip of my nose. I somehow managed to get syrup on the tip of my nose.

After Christian has gone to work I get comfortable on the lounge with the wheat pack and the pillows. Once I am comfortable I decide to call Dr Hayes's office. The receptionist tells me that Dr Hayes will be with me shortly. I guess calling before he starts seeing patients is one way to be able to talk to him immediately.

"Ana, what can I help you with today?"

"Dr Hayes, thank you for taking the time to take my call. I wanted to talk to you about my lower back pain and what I can do to help relieve the pain."

"Ana is the pain worse or is it just more constant?"

"It has become more frequent and the pain is a little worse."

"I want you to rest and relax more Ana. Use pillows to support your back whenever possible while sitting. Wheat packs or a hot water bottle may help relieve the pain. If the baby puts to much more strain on your back or the pain becomes too much then I am going to put you on complete bed rest, with nurse supervision, like we have discussed previously. Now I need to ask if you are still working."

"Yes, I have cut back to going into the office for half a day on Friday until I start maternity leave. On the other days between now and then I will only work minimal hours and let my body dictate how much I do. My son comes first and I will not jeopardise his safety for the sake of working."

"That is good to hear Ana. Now I am going to talk with Dr Green about where we go from here. I want her opinion on when she thinks you should be booked in for a c-section. In the mean time please rest and if it gets worse don't hesitate to call me."

I thank Dr Hayes and hang up. Talking to him has eased my mind knowing that what I have been doing is what is best for me at this point in time. I will do everything in my power to try and stop me being confined to bed completely.

I ask Luke to get my laptop from my study. Luke returns and puts the laptop on the coffee table while he gets me the over the lap table. Once it is in position he puts the laptop on it and I am all set. Today is about relaxing so I start looking for the remaining Christmas gifts. Shit that reminds me, I haven't spoke to Christian about allowing Daddy and Belinda to use the apartment in New York. I open up my private email account.

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: NY Apartment

Christian,

When I was talking to Belinda recently she said that she has never been to New York and she would like to one day see it. I was thinking that maybe we could give them a weeklong stay in the apartment as part of their Christmas present from us.

Ana  
Pregnant wife

I am still looking at gifts for Christmas when Luke comes in and moves the laptop so that Gail can put lunch on the lap table. I told her I would have come into the kitchen but she said I looked comfortable and relaxed so she brought lunch to me. Both Gail and Luke sit in the lounge room and have lunch with me. When we have finished eating Gail takes my plate and glass and heads towards the kitchen while Luke puts my laptop back on the lap table before leaving the lounge room. I continue resting and then it dawns on me that Christian probably doesn't check that email account much anymore so I send him a text message.

*Christian, please check your private email account between us. Ana*

*Ana, consider it done. Emailing you will be better than this boring meeting I am in. Christian*

I don't have to wait very long for my laptop to notify me of a new email.

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Re: NY

Ana,

Sounds perfect, I will have Andrea do up some kind of gift certificate for them. I really wish I was at home with you. Seriously this meeting is so boring.

Christian  
Bored shitless Husband

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Bored shitless

Christian,

I can think of numerous things that wouldn't have you bored and nearly all of them involve you being naked.

Ana  
Mischievous wife

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Numerous things

Ana,

Could you please tell me about those numerous things?

Christian  
Intrigued Husband

I can't help but chuckle. Surely he has some idea what I am talking about but I type out my response any way.

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: List of things

Popsicle,

Sex in the following places: shower, our bed, study, lounge room, sun room just to name a few  
Sharing a bath or shower without sex  
Getting to wrap your arms around me  
Talking to our son every morning and night  
Getting a blow job while talking on the phone  
Tasting me  
Running your hands over my body

Is that a big enough list for you?

Cupcake  
Naughty Wife

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Please Stop Naughty Wife

Cupcake,

My pants are rather tight after reading that email. You are right though I would never get bored with anything on that list. I love you so much Ana and I wish I could be at home with you instead of being stuck here in this meeting.

Popsicle  
Strained Panted Husband

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Stay

Christian,

I love you too and I also wish you were here with me but GEH won't run itself. Yes you have Ros but she is going to be running it while you take time off when our little man arrives. Don't get up from your chair if you still have tight pants. Those tight pants are not what you want the others in the room to see.

Ana  
Wants Strained Panted CEO

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Problem

Ana,

Trust me I won't be standing up unless everything is settled, especially when there are females in this meeting. Now I really need to go so that I can sort out the issue with my pants before this meeting finishes. I love you both and I can't wait to get home to you.

Christian

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject:

Christian,

We love you as well and I can't wait for you to get home, until then my gorgeous husband.

Ana

Poor Christian isn't the only one who is suffering from those emails. I think I might go have a bath to relax. So I pick up the lap table and put it on the floor beside me. Once I am up I go to the kitchen and get a glass of juice before heading upstairs to soak in the bath.

 **Christian's POV**

I am stuck in this boring meeting. Even Ros looks bored shitless. My phone vibrates in my pocket so I check it just in case it is Ana.

*Christian, please check your private email account between us. Ana*

Luckily I have my laptop with me in this meeting as I am trying to work on a few things while I listen to what is going on in this meeting.

*Ana, consider it done. Emailing you will be better than this boring meeting I am in. Christian*

Yes, Ray and Belinda can stay at the apartment for a week. I am surprised that Belinda has never been. Maybe it will be a first for both Ray and Belinda. The emails continue and I wasn't joking when I told Ana that my pants were tight. Hell if I had to stand up right now you would see my cock trying to bust out of the zipper. Actually it is nearly to the point of being painful. Thankfully by the time the meeting is finished my pant problem has gone.

Back in my office my last meeting for today is actually over the phone. Before the phone meeting I talk to Andrea about the gift certificate things for Ray and Belinda. She tells me she will work on it and email me a few different ones so that I can show Ana. Once the phone meeting is over I head downstairs to Taylor so that we can head home.

Ana is in the kitchen talking to Gail. She looks so relaxed and doesn't seem to be in much pain. I wonder if she got the chance to speak with Dr Hayes today. I wrap my arms around my wife and kiss her on the cheek.

"Hello beautiful, I believe you had some interesting emails today."

She giggles and nods her head. That giggle makes my cock twitch and I start to harden. Shit I really need to get upstairs before this situation gets out of hand. I ask Ana to come with me upstairs so we can talk while I get changed into something more comfortable.

Before I even get our bedroom door shut Ana is undoing my belt. It seems that someone is a little worked up after the emails this afternoon. Her fingers brush against my cock as she unzips my pants and a low moan escapes my lips. My pants and boxer briefs are around my ankles. I lift Ana's dress over her head and find that she is only wearing panties but they don't last very long. Ana sits down on the bed, takes my cock in her hand and looks at me with a devilish look in her eye. Before I can say anything her lips are around my cock and she is tickling the tip with her tongue. Inch by inch she takes me in her mouth. Once she has all of me in her mouth she bares her teeth and slowly makes her way back to the tip of my cock and sucks hard. As much as I want to cum in her mouth my need to be inside her is more.

"Baby, I need to be deep inside you when I cum."

She releases my cock and I get on my knees so I am kneeling between her legs. I run my cock between her folds before stopping at her entrance. Gently I lower Ana so she is laying on the bed before I slide into her slowly so that I can savour this feeling. Once I am deep inside her I don't move. I steady myself by placing my hands on either side of Ana's body. At first I move slowly and I can see the pleasure on Ana's face. She wants this as much as I do. Increasing my speed I use one hand to start rubbing her clit as well. Shit that makes her body start to tense but I don't want this to be over just yet so I stop and allow her body to come down slightly. As I bring Ana back to the point that her body starts to tense and her walls start to clamp around me I lean down and take Ana's nipple between y teeth and gently bit down as I tweak the other nipple. It is enough to send her over the edge and she cums gloriously around my cock and a long deep moan escapes her lips. That moan along with a few more thrusts sends me over the edge and my cum spurts inside her. I kiss my beautiful wife deep and passionately. I slide out of her and look at my beautiful wife. Hell she makes me so fucking happy and seeing her lying like this with her pregnant belly on show is pure perfection.

Ana is lying on the bed trying to regain her breath while I finally take off my work shirt and get changed into some casual clothes. I ask her if she called Dr Hayes. She tells me about the conversation that they had. No Doubt Dr Greene will be talking with Ana in great detail on Monday when we go for Ana's 36 week scan. It only seems like yesterday that we found out Ana was pregnant. But I can't wait to meet my son. Hopefully Dr Greene will be able to tell us if Ana needs to have Teddy early and how early.

 **Friday**

 **Elliot's POV**

My phone is ringing and I don't recognise the number but I can tell it is from the Tacoma area. This better not be Krystal or the dickhead.

"Grey Construction, Elliot speaking."

"Mr Grey, it is the Tacoma Chief of Police. Are you able to talk?"

"Yes Sir."

"Mr Grey, after your phone call on Tuesday I spoke to the officers in Seattle and they confirmed what you told me. I wish to inform you that Disciplinary Action was launched immediately and Jaxon North was stripped of his badge and gun first thing this morning which means he is no longer an Officer of the Law."

"Thank you for telling me Sir."

When I hang up I can't help but laugh at the fact that there is no longer an Officer Jaxon North. I didn't really expect it to happen that fast. Obviously the case against Officer North was open and shut to so speak.

 **Ana's POV**

When I got home from SIP I was a little drained so after I ate lunch with Gail and Luke I heat up my wheat pack and head upstairs to lay down. I am grateful that it is Friday and I will get to spend the weekend with Christian. Maybe we can have a lazy weekend and stay in bed. Christian will have me resting as much as possible so why not have a little fun as well. My eyes are getting heavy and I drift off to sleep and dream about a little copper haired boy playing in the meadow.

 **Christian's POV**

I get away from GEH early this afternoon so I head home to surprise my wife. When I arrive home Gail tells me that Ana went upstairs after lunch and lied down because she was tired. I head up to our room and find her sleeping so I quietly get changed and head back to my office and do some work. A knock at the door startles me it is Gail telling me that dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. I shut down my computer and head upstairs to wake my wife up. She needs to eat.

Standing at our bedroom door I look at my pregnant wife who looks so peaceful sleeping but I need to wake her for dinner. I lean onto the bed and stroke her cheek. She starts to stir but keeps her eyes closed.

"Ana baby, you need to get up. Dinner is going to be ready in 15 minutes."

"It's not that late Christian."

"Ana it is after 6pm. I came and checked on you when I got home then I went to work in my study so that you could sleep. Obviously you needed it otherwise you wouldn't have slept this long. Now come on baby lets go down and have dinner."

While she gets up off the bed I head into the bathroom to chuck a piss. When I return I walk straight to my wife, take her in my arms and kiss her. We head downstairs and enjoy dinner that Gail prepared for us. After dinner we put on Teddy's scan DVD and while we watch it I give Ana a gentle massage. By the time it has finished she is struggling to keep her eyes open so I head into the kitchen to heat up the wheat pack. Once it is heated I head back to Ana and carry her up to our bedroom. I help her out of her clothes and into bed, the minute her head hits the pillow she is out like a light. Now that she is asleep I undress and climb into bed behind her and rest my hand on her belly and gently rub her belly. Teddy isn't really moving around but I still talk to him.

"Hello little man. Have you been a good boy for your mommy today? Daddy came home early today to see you both but when I saw your mommy sleeping I couldn't wake her. Now let's go to sleep little man and I will talk to you again in the morning."

 **A/N: Please note that I am still recovering so the chapters will still be every 2 days. Thank you for your patience**


	165. Chapter 165

**Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up feeling a little cold even though I am wrapped in Christian's arms. As I try and get out of bed to get another blanket Christian stirs.

"Baby, where are you going?"

"I am cold so I want to grab another blanket."

He tells me to stay in bed and he goes to get the blanket and puts it over me before climbing back into bed. I snuggle into him and once I am war again I drift off to sleep. Teddy still thinks it is fun to apply pressure to my bladder around 6am so I climb out of bed go to the bathroom then return to bed with my husband. Eventually I wake up and find that Christian isn't in bed with me but I can feel his eyes on me and I know he is still in our room. Glancing at the clock I see that it is nearly 10am. Shit I didn't realise I was that tired but I do feel a lot better. I stretch out and Christian joins me on the bed and kisses me good morning.

During breakfast we decide to have a picnic lunch in the meadow. Gail prepares the hamper and we head to the meadow. After we have eaten we are relaxing on the blanket under the tree when Taylor comes and tells us that Mia and Greg are here. It is strange that they didn't call before they came. Taylor tells us to go to the house and he will pack up the hamper and bring it back to the house.

 **Christian's POV**

"Sir, sorry to disturb you but Mia and Greg are here to see you."

"Thank you Taylor, tell Mia and Greg we will be there shortly."

"Sir, you and Ana go to the house and I will pack this up and return it to the house."

I help Ana up and we head to the house. Mia and Greg are sitting in the lounge room. Thankfully Gail has gotten them a drink while they waited. We say our hello's and I tell them that if we had of known they were coming we would have been here in the house.

"Don't be silly Christian, us dropping by was a spur of the moment decision. But while we are here I want to speak with Ana."

Since Ana is comfortable in the lounge I ask Greg to follow me and head out the back to sit on the deck chairs. Taylor walks past us as he takes the hamper back into the kitchen. Greg and I are talking about how things are going at his work now that he is back from New York. He tells me that his first full week back actually has gone quickly. I joke that it has gone faster because he now can't wait to go home to his fiancée. He smiles when I said that.

"Christian, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead Greg, ask away."

"Christian, I want you to be my best man when I marry Mia. Before you say that I should be asking someone else sho has know me longer or is one of my relatives I will tell you this. In the short time that I have known you, you have been more of a friend than any of my other so called friends. Also you have done so much for me and Mia and for that reason I want you standing beside me on my wedding day. I am pretty certain that Mia is inside asking Ana to be her maid of honour. So if you agree you will be partnered with you wife."

Wow I never realised Greg seen me that way.

"I will stand alongside you as you marry my sister. No doubt Mia will get her own way and Ana will be her maid of honour."

We both chuckle at my statement. Mia will get what she wants for her wedding and god help anyone who tries to stand in her way. I just hope that helping Mia with her wedding doesn't tire Ana out to much because Ana will be taking care of Teddy.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian made sure I was comfortable in the lounge before he went with Greg. I am a little nervous about what Mia wants to speak to me about. Mia looks a little nervous as well and I can't help but giggle.

"Mia you look as nervous as I feel right about now."

"Why are you nervous Ana?"

I explain that I am feeling a little nervous because I have no idea why Mia wants to talk to me. She assures me that I have nothing to be nervous about.

"Ana the reason I am nervous is because I am not sure how you will respond to the question I need to ask you."

"Only one way to find out Mia, ask away."

"Ana, I want you to be in my bridal party for the wedding. I really would like you as my maid of honour but I am not sure how Christian will react if Greg asks someone other than Christian to be partnered with you."

"Oh Mia what can I say a part from YES, I will be part of your bridal party. If you want me to be your maid of honour then so be it, leave Christian to me. But I need you to understand that my son will be my priority when it comes to your bachelorette night so all I ask is that one of your other bridesmaids organises that."

I can see the relief written all over Mia's face. No wonder poor Mia was nervous she thought I would say no or that I would say yes and Christian would be an issue. I really dont think there will be an issue with Christian as I think Greg will ask him to be his best man. It was Christian that Greg turned to when he was thinking about proposing to Mia.

"Ana I understand and I don't expect you to organise my bachelorette night. I just want you there by my side when I marry Greg. Actually I will be using a wedding planner to organise the wedding so that you can focus on looking after my nephew. I can't wait for the little man to arrive. Do you think Christian will allow me to dress my nephew in a tux for the wedding and have him as part of the bridal party?"

"Mia that is something you will need to discuss with Christian."

I am not sure if I want my son subjected to that but Mia needs to talk to Christian about it. Hang on have they even decided on a wedding date yet? There is only one way to find out.

"Mia, have you and Greg decided on a date yet?"

"I want to get married in summer so we are thinking late August when it starts to cool down."

That is a relief that they are looking at August as that will give me roughly 7 months before the wedding. Mia continues on and tells me that she wants to get married at Bellevue since that was where they first met. Grace will be so happy that Mia wants to get married at Bellevue. Knowing Mia this will not be a small wedding. I will be shocked if there is less than 200 guests. She wants a yellow and white colour scheme. I am a little surprised I thought Mia would have gone with pink and grey since she has a thing for pink and her last name being Grey. It is her wedding so whatever she wants is what she will have.

Christian and Greg return to the lounge room. Greg nods at Mia and the biggest smile appears across her face. Obviously that nod meant a great deal to Mia and it has something to do with what went on outside. It is about 15 minutes later that Mia and Greg tell us that they need to be going and that they will see us again soon.

Now that they are gone I ask Christian what happened outside between him and Greg. He tells me about Greg asking him to be best man and his reasoning behind it. My guess was right. As I go to move I wince a little bit from the pain that has started in my lower back. Christian heats up the wheat pack and puts it behind my back. He sits at the other end of the lounge and gives me a foot massage. My thoughts drift to Monday. I have my 36 week scan with Dr Greene as well as the photograph session. We are going to choose some of the photos to become gifts for our loved ones for Christmas. Of course they will be the ones of us in clothes. I am going to get a few done for Christian as well so he can hang them in his office and study.

"Ana what are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Monday and the photo session. We will need to look at the photos straight away and decide which ones we want to give as Christmas gifts, so that they will be ready for Christmas."

"She told me as long as we have our decision made by Wednesday they will be ready in time for Christmas."

Great that gives me a chance to look at the photos on Tuesday while Christian is at work and decide which ones I will get for him. Christian stops massaging my feet and looks behind me. I hear Taylor's voice tell us that Elliot is coming up the drive. Is today drop by unannounced day? Actually I wonder if this visit has anything to do with what happened on Tuesday.

 **Elliot's POV**

By the look on Christian's face I think I should have called before coming over. But hell I am here now so he can just get over it. I thought I would tell them in person what the outcome was from Tuesday.

"Afternoon, love birds, how are you both?"

They both say afternoon and tell me that they are fine. I can see that Christian has been massaging Ana's feet but he gets up and asks if we want a drink of some kind. Ana asks for drink of juice and I ask for a beer. When Christian returns I tell them about the call I got from the Tacoma Chief of Police yesterday. Christian is glad that the dickhead finally come unstuck and that both of them will leave me alone because of the footage.

Ana tells us that she has a few things to do upstairs and leaves us in the lounge room. Now that Ana is gone I decide to confront Christian about his involvement in Greg proposing to Mia. I am still baffled about him following Greg outside just before he broke the news to everyone, did he tell Christian then what he was about to do or did Christian know before Thanksgiving? After I have asked him he explains everything and I feel a lot better. I am relieved to know that he knew it was going to happen but didn't know the when or where until the rest of us did at Thanksgiving.

Eventually Ana returns and asks me to join them for dinner. I really should head home but I can't say no to her. Fuck, pregnancy really suits Ana, she is glowing. I feel a twinge of sadness when I think that, that could have been Krystal. But it wasn't meant to be and that bitch left me for that dickhead. Will they leave Washington now that he doesn't have a job? Could I be that lucky?

While Ana is cooking dinner Christian asks me to join him in his study. Obviously he doesn't want Ana to hear this conversation.

"Elliot, I need your help getting one of Ana's Christmas presents. I am going to order it but I need to have it delivered to your house because I can't get it delivered here, Escala or work. It will be packaged up but it is fragile. Once I know it is going to be delivered I will tell you so that you are home to take delivery."

"Can I ask what it is Christian?"

"I am getting a few framed photos of Ana and her beautiful baby bump. We have a session on Monday with the photographer and she has guaranteed that they will be ready just before Christmas. I will need you to bring them to Bellevue for Christmas."

"I think I can handle that Christian."

What a beautiful thing he is doing for Ana. No doubt it will be a family photo and it will be hung in the lounge room and her study. While talking with Christian it dawns on me that I will be spending the whole of Christmas with my family not just brunch. If I am honest I was not looking forward to spending time with Krystal's family on Christmas day.

 **Ana's POV**

I left them pair to it to prepare dinner. Thankfully there is a good supply of Gail's bolognese sauce in the freezer and all I have to do is defrost it, heat it up and cook the spaghetti. Just as I am about to go find them to tell them dinner is nearly ready they come and sit at the breakfast bar.

"Baby is there anything you would like me to do for you?"

"Yes Christian, can you please set the table and organise some drinks. I will have some juice please."

Between the pair of them they set the table and organise the drinks while I drain the spaghetti and serve up dinner. Christian helps me take the plates to the table and we enjoy dinner. Elliot leaves not long after dinner and Christian suggests that I go enjoy a soak in the bathtub while he cleans up the kitchen.

So I head upstairs and run the bath. After soaking in the tub for 20 minutes I get out of the bath and go lie on the bed and wait for Christian. I am unsure why he is taking so long. Just as I am about to get back up and go look for my husband he comes into our room with my heated wheat pack.

"Sorry I took so long baby. When I was about to come upstairs mom called to see how you were. I thought you may want your wheat pack so I heated it up for you."

"Thank you Christian but my back isn't that sore tonight. Resting against the pillows whilst on the lounge helped."

It is true I am not in any real pain apart from someone kicking me. Christian puts the wheat pack on the bedside table and climbs into bed behind me. I snuggle against his body and his hand rests on my belly and Teddy starts to settle. He sure knows his Daddy's touch and voice.

 **Sunday**

Just before 6am I am woken with the urge to pee because someone is sitting on my bladder. I climb back into bed. Instinctively Christian wraps his arm around me again and I snuggle back in. When I finally stir again I am in bed alone and I see that it is nearly 10am again. Shit that is 2 days in a row that I have slept this late but this morning Christian is not in our room. I sit up and see a note on his bedside table.

 _Ana,_

 _I know that you need your sleep so I have left you in slumber land while I do some things in my study. Message me when you wake and I will come straight to you. I love you my beautiful pregnant wife._

 _Christian_

*I wish I could have woken up wrapped in my husband's arms.*

*You will be in your husband's arms in a few minutes.*

I can hear him coming up the stairs and along the hallway and he bursts into our room and heads straight to the bed to kiss me good morning. We are facing each other discussing what we are going to do today when my phone rings and it is Grace.

"Good morning Grace. What can I do for you this morning? ... Yes we are home today... Just let me check with Christian."

I tell Christian that his parents want to drop by this afternoon because they have purchased something for their grandson. He tells me that we will be home this afternoon and that can drop in whenever they like. Grace tells me she heard Christian and that they will be over later. I wonder what they could have purchased for the nursery.

After breakfast Christian and I go to the nursery to write the final list of items we need to buy before Teddy is born.

Nursing/ rocking chair, baby monitor, bedding for bassinet and cot, mattress for rocking cradle, nappies, clothing, face washers, towels. No doubt we will add to it over before we actually go shopping for these items.

Grace and Carrick arrive but they aren't carrying anything which has me really wondering what they have purchased. We are sitting in the lounge room when Carrick asks Christian to help him bring in the gift. Christian and Carrick carry in old style rocking chair but it has padded arms and seated areas. They got us the nursing chair. The colour of it actually matches the cot and change table. It is exactly what I wanted. I had been looking online and I liked the fact that I can rock while nursing. It has the extra bit to stop it from rocking if you don't want it to rock. How did they know we hadn't purchased it yet?

"Grace, how did you know that we hadn't purchased the nursing chair yet?"

I can see that Christian also wants to know how they knew.

"We wanted to do something for you both so I called Taylor on Friday and he told us that you hadn't purchased one yet so Carrick and I went shopping."

Since Taylor was in on this I think he should help get it upstairs later. Christian makes sure I am comfortable and I see Grace smiling at him.

 **Grace's POV**

Thanks to Taylor's help on Friday Carrick and I went shopping yesterday and picked out a rocking chair for Ana to use wile nursing. Now we are on our way to see Ana and Christian. I hope that they like it if not they can have it exchanged. When Carrick asks Christian to help him bring the gift inside I am a little nervous. The look on Ana's face when she see's the rocking chair tells me she likes it. When she asked how we knew about them not having one yet I tell her about my call with Taylor on Friday.

"Grace, Carrick it is perfect. I love it and it even matches the other furniture in the nursery. How did you know that this is what I wanted?"

"Ana I didn't know what you wanted but when I seen this chair I knew it was the one that we were purchasing and Carrick agreed with me."

Carrick and Christian go off somewhere leaving Ana and I alone to talk. She tells me that they have been writing a list of items that they still need to purchase when she shows me the list I realise there are a few things that they will need.

"Ana, I would strongly suggest that you purchase a breast pump and a few bottles. If you produce more milk than my grandson can drink then it will make your breasts rather sore. The breast pump allows you to express your milk which then can be frozen and used at a later time. You will also need to get a baby thermometer because they are more accurate than a thermometer that we use."

I see her writing them on the list but then her face contorts, she grabs her belly and vocalises that she is in pain. Christian, Carrick, Taylor and Sawyer all run into the room. The look on their faces is priceless. Taylor see's Ana and must realise what just happened and him and Sawyer leave the room. I explain to Ana and Christian that Ana just experienced her first Braxton Hicks and what they are exactly. Since Ana is in a little bit of discomfort Carrick and I decide to head home.

 **Ana's POV**

Fuck the pain in my stomach hurts like hell. I am scared shitless and loudly vocalise that I am in pain. Christian rushes to my side. When Grace explains what is happening I relax and so does Christian. I am going to talk to Dr Greene about them tomorrow. Why didn't she tell me about them before now? Grace and Carrick leave so Christian and I relax in the lounge room until it is time to organise dinner.

After dinner when Taylor and Luke have gone back to their cottages I talk to Christian about what I want to do to Taylor regarding him telling his parents about the rocking chair. He laughs and agrees that we will do it tomorrow afternoon before the photographer gets here.


	166. Chapter 166

**Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

As I am in the closet deciding what to wear I can't believe that in just over an hour's time I will be having my 36 week scan. Thankfully I am coming home after the scan and I can rest before the session with the photographer this afternoon. What Christian doesn't know is that I have had Gail pick up some Christmas shirts and hats for Christian and I to wear for a few of the photos. I roll over to kiss my husband awake. I can hear Christian taking a few photos of me and my bump with his phone. Finally I decide to go for comfort and wear one of my winter dresses and a pair of leggings. We head downstairs for breakfast before heading to Dr Greene's office. Taylor is driving us and Luke is following in the second car so that he can bring me home and Christian can go to work.

Dr Greene is running a few minutes late this morning so I am already changed and on the table. Christian has put my coat over me to keep me warm. When she comes in she is smiling and conducts the scan. She measures Teddy and does a few other things before telling me to get dressed. Once Christian has cleaned the gel off my belly I get dressed. We meet with Dr Greene in her office.

"Mr Grey, Ana, I would like to talk to you about your due date. I know it is January 2nd but I want to discuss with you about your c-section."

She explains what she would like to do and tells Christian and I to think about it and tell her our decision next week when we return for my scan. The rest of my scans will be done weekly until our little man is born. She gives us the scan photos and Christian takes one for his photo frame on his desk. Before we leave I question Dr Greene about why she didn't tell me about Braxton Hicks and that I felt them yesterday afternoon. She apologises and says that she has been more concerned about my lower back. We get into the SUV that Luke is driving. Christian kisses me deeply and I am left breathless. He tells me that we will discuss what Dr Greene told us tonight then he gets out and into his SUV. They leave and Luke drives me home.

I am relaxing in rocking chair, which is still in the lounge room, when Christian arrives home. Looking at Taylor I tell him i have a job for him and he will need Luke's assistance. Christian knows that I am going to make them carry it upstairs. When they both return I speak.

"Taylor I believe you spoke with Grace on Friday and that is why I have this rocking chair in my lounge room. You are the one who will be putting it upstairs in the nursery with a little assistance from Luke. I will be up in a few minutes to determine where I want it positioned in the nursery."

Christian is trying to keep a straight face. Luke takes the lighter end and they carry it to the stairs. Since Taylor has the heavier end he has to go up the stairs first and backwards. We watch them carry it up the stairs and when they reach to top Taylor asks Luke to put it down for a moment so that he can get a better grip on it. Finally they get it into the nursery and I decide to play with Taylor some more but I send Luke back downstairs. I change my mind about where I want it positioned 3 or 4 times before I finally have it positioned so that it is positioned in the corner near his cot that way I don't have to move very far to put him to bed and I can also see everything in the room from the chair.

Taylor returns to the security office and Christian and I go into our bedroom to get changed. I retrieve the shirt I got for Christian and give it to him.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana hands me a shirt that she wants me to wear for a few of the photos. I look at the shirt and it has Merry Christmas from Santa Claus written on it and I am totally confused. She starts to giggle then shows me her shirt which has 'Mrs Claus and Santa's next little helper' written on it. Santa's little helper will sit over her bump. We put on our shirts and head downstairs. The photographer thinks the shirts are great and does those photos first before Ana and I change into a different shirt. She does the photos of Ana on her own then the ones of us together before we head to one of the guest rooms so she can set up for the more intimate photos of Ana and then intimate ones of us together. She leaves us with the USB stick of all the photos she has taken today and reminds us that we only have until Wednesday to tell her which photos we want done for Christmas.

After dinner I join Ana in the bath and we decide to discuss what Dr Greene spoke to us about this morning.

"Christian, having him with us for Christmas would be perfect but I don't want Teddy to be born too early. I was thinking that maybe to have the c-section as soon as possible after Christmas."

"Ana as much I want to meet our son I too don't want him born too early so I think what you are suggesting is the way to go. Unless of course our son has other ideas and wants to join us for Christmas."

We climb into bed and snuggle up. It is starting to get really cold at night but the heating we have here in the house is fantastic. Inside it is toasty warm but you sure feel the cold the minute you go outside. That is why I make sure Ana is rugged up when we go out. Ana drifts off to sleep and I start thinking about Friday.

Steph contacted me about the surprise that they have prepared for Ana on Friday. I need to convince my wife not to go to SIP until 9am. That will allow Steph and Mrs Low time to set everything up. They are planning a morning tea for Ana. All of the office staff have been invited along with authors that Ana has worked with. Steph has confirmed that the Editors and their assistants will be in attendance along with some of the Authors who signed with Ana during her time as Editor as well as some who have signed while she has been Head of SIP.

 **Tuesday**

While Ana was sleeping this morning I snuck to my office and looked at the USB stick containing the photos from last night. I pick out what photos I want framed for Ana. In total there are 5. The 2 large ones will go in her office at SIP and her study while the 3 smaller ones are from the intimate photos that were taken. Now that I have made my decision I will take this information with me to GEH and call the photographer from there.

Before I go to work I give Ana the USB stick so that she can look at the pictures before we make the decision tonight about what photos to get for our families. The first chance I get I call the photographer and explain what I want and that I want them to be delivered to Elliot's house.

 **Ana's POV**

I am in sitting on our bed with pillows stacked up behind me with the laptop on the lap table. Christian has left me with the USB stick of all the pictures taken yesterday. I want to get our families the photos of us in our shirts. For Christian's study I am going to get a photo of just me and for his office at GEH I will get a family photo. Also I am going to get a few of the intimate photos of us done on a smaller scale then the ones for our families. Since the photos for Christian are part of his Christmas present I call the photographer and explain this to her. I tell her what photos I want and what size I want them. In total I am getting 3 large photos and 6 smaller photos which are the intimate pictures. I make sure that she understands that Christian is not to know about these photos and they are to be wrapped separately and that they are delivered when Christian is not home. Before I hang up I tell her Christian and I will let her know which ones we want for our families either this evening or tomorrow. Now I start writing possible photos to get for Daddy and Belinda, Grace & Carrick, Grandma & Grandpa T, Elliot and Mia & Greg.

When Christian gets home and has changed into something more comfortable we sit down with the laptop and the USB stick. Using my list I show Christian the photos that I would like to get for our families. Christian starts to chuckle and I look at him with a confused look on my face.

"Would you believe that I chose those exact photos? So it is settled then that those are the photos we will get for our families."

"Yes. That was easier than I thought so let's ring the photographer to tell her our decision. The sooner we call her the sooner she can get started."

We call the photographer and tell her what photos and sizes we want for the photos. She tells us that they will be ready on Wednesday the 19th and that they will be sent here to the house. It is the same day she told me that the ones for Christian will be delivered. I will need to alert Taylor to the second lot of photos for security purposes. It is going to be weird having Taylor with me for the remainder of my pregnancy instead of Luke. Luke is with me on Monday because Taylor has to take Sophie to speak with the Judge after school. His ex-wife is going to court next week to face the child endangerment and drug charges.

 **Friday**

Last night Christian was hell bent on me going into work a little later this morning. To be honest I am actually glad for the extra time in bed this morning as I didn't sleep real well last night. I think I will be having a nap when I get home after work. Luke drives me to my final day at SIP before I go on my maternity leave. I don't even bother taking my laptop because I know that I won't be doing any work today all I will be doing is tidying up my desk and packing anything that I want to bring home.

I am in my office packing up my things when Steph asks me to follow her. In the lunch room I see all the editors and their assistants, some of the reception staff and numerous authors. There is a congratulations banner hanging on the wall and there is a table underneath it and it has gifts on it. Wow I never expected anything like this. No doubt Steph is behind this and she has had help.

"Thank you every one for being here on my final day before I go on Maternity leave. As you know Steph is Acting Head of SIP until I return to work full time. I will be in contact with Steph whilst I am on my maternity leave. If you have an issues please speak with Steph."

When I have a closer look at the gift table I see that the HUGE basket of baby things is actually from all the staff here at SIP. I personally thank everyone for the gifts that they purchased. Poor Luke is going to have a few trips to the car to put all these gifts in. Darlene is in the room and I see Luke talking with her and I know that he is telling her that she will need to stay with me while he loads the SUV.

Finally I cut the cake and it is chocolate immediately I know that Steph spoke with Christian. I need to sit down so I take a seat and eat my chocolate cake. When I have finished I look at the clock and it is nearly 10:30am already. Most of the SIP employee's head back to their offices to resume work. Darlene, Steph and Mrs Low remain so that they can clean up once the authors leave. Each author comes and speaks with me one last time before they leave. The last author left is Mr White and he sits down beside me.

"Ana, I want you to enjoy the rest of your pregnancy and I don't want to find out that you are working on my manuscript when you are meant to be resting. Please do not work on my manuscript until you return to work. Enjoy the time with your baby the first 12 months go so fast and you will never get that time back so please enjoy it."

What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I plan on reading some manuscripts before Teddy is born because reading relaxes me. Mr White's is the first manuscript I am going to read because I know it will be a manuscript that SIP will be publishing. But I won't be doing any work on it until after I start my half days back at SIP. Any other manuscripts that I read will be to help me relax.

"Thank you Mr White. Are you sure you want to put this manuscript on hold for that long Mr White?"

"Ana I meant it when I said that you are the only Editor that I will work with for the remainder of my manuscripts. After the success of my last novel, I really don't need to publish another manuscript for at least another 12 months."

I make a deal with Mr White regarding his latest manuscript. He has agreed that I can read it but I am not allowed to start making notes and suggestions until Teddy is at least 6 months old. This agreement will also allow him at least a full 6 months to work on any other manuscripts that he has in the pipeline.

While I was talking to Mr White Luke took the gifts to the SUV while Darlene stayed in the lunch room with me until Luke was finished. Now that Mr White has left it is only Steph, Mrs Low, Luke and I left in the lunch room. Steph and Mrs Low have been putting things away in the fridge. Once everything is put away Steph comes with me to my office. We go over a few final things while I finish tying up a few loose ends.

"Ana, since you have a thing for Chocolate cake I am going to give you the rest of the cake to take home. Surely between you, Christian and security you will get through what is left quickly."

Of course Teddy decides to react to the words chocolate cake and I rub my belly while letting out a giggle. Luke can't help but smile because he knows why I am rubbing my belly. I explain to Steph why I was giggling and rubbing my belly. Then I show her by placing her hand on my belly and saying chocolate cake.

"Wow Ana that is amazing."

"He learnt that little trick early on and has continued to do it when someone says those words."

Finally I am done and ready to leave. Steph carries the cake and Luke carries the 2 small boxes while I walk with them to the SUV. I am stopped a few times on the way out by employee's wanting to say one last good bye before I leave. At the front desk Darlene is waiting for us to come down.

"Mrs Grey, I wish you all the best with your pregnancy. As you know I am leaving in a few weeks and I hope in the future when my circumstances allow that I could return to SIP to work."

"Darlene, thank you for your well wishes and when your circumstances change please come and see me or Steph."

Luke puts the boxes in the car while I am talking with Darlene. He takes the cake from Steph and she gives me a hug before Luke and I leave SIP. I am a little tired this morning took a lot out of me. Thankfully when we get home Gail already has lunch ready. After I have eaten I head upstairs with the heated wheat pack and lay down. Once my head hits the pillow it only takes a few minutes for me to fall asleep.

 **Christian's POV**

I am in the middle of the department heads meeting when I realise I haven't heard from Ana and I thought I would have after I helped Steph with gathering at SIP this morning.

*Am I in trouble for helping Steph organise the little get together at SIP this morning? Christian*

There is still no response by the time I finish my meeting so she is either asleep or she has put her phone down somewhere again. I send Sawyer a text message and he responds that Ana was tired so she went to lie down. If I didn't have another meeting I would head home early to Ana and give her a massage.

I am in the middle of my last meeting when Ana responds.

*Sorry Christian, I was a little tired when I got home from SIP so I had lunch and went to bed. We will be discussing your involvement in this morning's gathering. Ana*

Finally that meeting is over and I let Taylor know I am on my way down. Time to head home and spend the weekend with my wife before we go for another scan on Monday. We are going to tell Dr Greene our decision about Teddy. Hopefully she isn't too mad about me telling Steph that she loves chocolate cake. Also I made sure that Darlene would be in that room to help Sawyer protect Ana.

Gail tells me that Ana is still up in our room. When I open the door I find Ana lying on the bed with her eyes closed and her hands are rubbing her belly while talking softly to Teddy. I can't make out what she is saying so I move closer.

"Teddy, when daddy gets home we will have to show him your latest trick. Hopefully he will be home soon."

"Daddy is home so what does my son have to show me?"

 **Ana's POV**

When I wake up I sit up against the headboard and I start rubbing my belly before saying out loud that I should head downstairs for some of that chocolate cake. I see something protruding from my belly. SHIT what is that. Then I realise that it is Teddy I speak to him again and this time I can see a little foot poking out. I lie back down and close my eyes while I rub my belly as I talk to Teddy.

Christian startled me. I didn't hear him enter our bedroom. He kisses me before sitting on the bed and resting his hand on my bump. Before Christian says anything I start talking to Teddy and like earlier there is something protruding out of my belly this time it is a little hand. I hear Christian gasp and he looks at me.

"Yes Christian that is Teddy's little hand. He showed me his foot earlier. Obviously he is running out of room."

"Ana, that is amazing."

 **A/N: I am still recovering slowly so updates will continue to happen every 2 days.**


	167. Chapter 167

**Ana's POV**

Christian and I spent most of Saturday finalising our list so that we can visit the baby boutique. He organised an afterhour's visit, to the baby boutique that I went to with Belinda and Grandma T, so that we would not be disturbed. Taylor is on standby this weekend but Christian has asked him to accompany us to the baby boutique. Reynolds will stay here at the house while Taylor is with us.

Christian and I walk around the store picking out clothing, bath linen and bedding for Teddy. After 75 minutes we move to the section that has the breast pumps, bottles, baby monitors and the thermometers. We take our time deciding on the baby monitor and I ask questions about the breast pumps. Finally we have everything on our list and we leave the baby boutique 2 hours after we entered.

When we get home I am rather tired, so after lunch I head upstairs to rest. Christian comes upstairs to bring me the wheat pack but I ask him to snuggle up with me instead. He doesn't need to be asked twice, he puts the wheat pack on the bed in front of me before climbing into bed behind me. I snuggle into him and his hand rests on my bump. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep. When I wake up I am surprised that Christian's arm is still resting on my bump. Obviously he fell asleep as well. I really need to pee so I extract myself from Christian's arms and head to the bathroom. By the time I return Christian has woken up.

When we head into the nursery all the bags containing the items we purchased earlier are sitting in the room waiting to be unpacked. I tell Christian to leave the bags and I will unpack them during the week because I really would like to wash everything before it is put away. That reminds me, I still have to wash everything that I got at the baby shower. Looks like I am going to be busy for the next few weeks doing laundry. I know Gail would do it if I asked but I want to do it myself.

 **Monday**

After Dr Greene has done a feel around check on Teddy we are sitting in her office to discuss having the c-section. I explain that we have discussed it and our decision is for me to have the c-section the first available day after Christmas. Since they don't usually operate on public holidays it means my c-section will be on December 27th. That is unless someone decides he wants out before then. Dr Greene doesn't think he will come before my now scheduled C-section date. I ask her about the Braxton Hicks that I felt and she apologies for not discussing them with us earlier.

Luke is waiting with the SUV to take me home and Taylor is taking Christian to work since he has to take Sophie to see the Judge this afternoon. I think Christian and I will be taking Sophie to the pet shop sometime this week to get her pet bird.

When we get home I ask Luke to get my laptop out of my study while I get comfortable on the lounge. I start making a list of all the gifts that I have already got for our loved ones. That reminds me I need Mia to drop off the gifts that she got for me in New York. When I finish the list I realise the only ones I have to get are Christian's, Mia & Greg's and something else small for Sophie.

I grab my phone and fire a text message off to Christian.

*If you have a few moments fire up your personal email so we can communicate without tying up your phone.*

*Start firing away baby. I am on a phone conference. Waiting for email*

I fire up the email program.

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Christmas shopping

Christian,

Have you started yours yet?

Ana

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: Maybe ...

Ana,

I have ordered a few things and also organised mum, Mia's and Grandma's spa vouchers.

Christian

From: Ana  
To: Christian  
Subject: Other gifts

Christian,

We need to discuss what to get Gail, Taylor and Luke for Christmas this year. I know you give them a Christmas bonus but I really want to get them something as well.

Ana

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject: I agree...

Ana,

... We should get them something as well. We can talk about it tonight. Baby I need to go this call is wrapping up and I have a lunch meeting. I love you both and I will see you tonight.

Christian

From: Christian  
To: Ana  
Subject:

Christian,

Have a good meeting and I will see you tonight. We love you too Christian.

Ana.

Gail is easy to buy for. She loves cooking so I will suggest that we get her some more cookbooks or something for the kitchen. Taylor and Luke could take a little longer to think of something.

 **Taylor's POV**

When I get off the elevator Andrea greets me and I tell her I need to speak with Mr Grey. She uses the intercom to alert him and she tells me to go in. I knock on Mr Grey's door and he tells me to enter.

"Sir, I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving to collect Sophie so that she can meet with Judge Hogg. Once she has spoken with the Judge I will bring Sophie back here with me until you are ready to leave."

"Taylor, let me know when you leave the court house and I will wrap things up so that I am ready to head home when you return."

On the way to the courthouse I notice that Sophie is rather quiet. My poor little girl is scared stiff about talking to the Judge again. We are sitting outside the Judge Hogg's chambers and Sophie is holding my hand so tightly. I remind her that she is not in trouble and that she needs to answer the Judge's questions truthfully. After a few minutes the door opens and the Judge comes out of the room.

"Mr Taylor, Miss Taylor, it is good to see you both again, please follow me into my office."

We follow her into her office and I take a seat and Sophie sits on my knee.

"Today I have asked for Sophie to see me so that I can ask her some questions. Because of Sophie's age I prefer to do this in the privacy of my chambers with only me present. The session will be recorded though so that it can be shown to both sides will and if necessary it will be shown for the trial. Now Mr Taylor I need you to wait outside while I talk with Sophie."

"Ok Judge Hogg. Sophie, Daddy has to go outside so that you can talk to Judge Hogg. Don't be scared Sophie, once you answer the questions we can go see Christian then go home."

I stand up and put Sophie on the chair that I was sitting on. Sophie nods her head.

"Mr Taylor, I will make this as quick, as possible for Sophie."

As I leave the room I hear Judge Hogg tell Sophie that she needs to answer the questions truthfully and that she won't get into trouble for anything she tells her. It seems like eternity since I left Sophie with the Judge but it has been about 15 minutes when I hear the door open and the Judge asks me to come back into her office.

"Mr Taylor, I have asked Sophie all the questions I need so you can take her home. Once the trial is finished you will be notified of the outcome regarding the Child endangerment charges against Sophie's mother. Also it will include any rulings regarding the visitation agreement."

I thank the Judge then we head to the car and drive to GEH. Sophie is excited about seeing where I work so I don't message Christian just yet. Sophie's eyes are nearly bulging out of her head when she sees the size of the building.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor has been gone for ages surely the meeting with the Judge hasn't taken this long. Grabbing my phone I start to call Taylor when there is a soft knock at the door. It is strange that Andrea didn't buzz me so I tell whoever it is to enter. When the door opens I see Sophie enter with Taylor right behind her. Taylor mouths sorry to me.

"Christian your office is huge. This building is huge. Daddy showed me his office and I got to sit in his chair. Now that I have seen where you work can we go home now please?"

"Let me shut down my computer and we can go home. Maybe Gail will have something nice to snack on before dinner."

I see Taylor tapping away at his phone and I know he is messaging Gail to let her know that we are heading home and to prepare a snack for us. As Taylor drives us home Sophie continues to tell me about her tour of GEH. She met Barney and Welch downstairs and then Andrea. When we get home Taylor sends Sophie into the kitchen to Gail and so I ask him to join me in my office.

He explains what happened when he took Sophie to see Judge Hogg. I really do hope for Sophie's sake that her mother and dickhead boyfriend are held accountable for what they did to Sophie. After Taylor leaves my office I can't help but think that Sophie may not have to have visits with her mother after this trial is over. For Sophie's sake I hope that is the case.

I leave my study and go in search of my wife. My search doesn't last long because I can hear her giggling and follow the sound. She is in the kitchen with Gail and Sophie. Sophie is standing with her hands pressing against Ana's belly and they are both giggling. What is my son up to this time?

"Do I dare ask what my son is doing to make you both laugh?"

"Your son is playing with Sophie. She put her hand on my belly and he kicked her hand. Every time she puts her hand somewhere on my belly he either kicks it hits it with his hand."

I put my hand on Ana's bump and I feel a swift kick against my hand so I put my other hand on Ana's bump and I can feel his little hand pushing against mine. When Ana and I are in bed naked later I am going to do this again because I want to be able to see this not just feel it. I give Ana a quick kiss and I can taste the chocolate muffin she must have eaten before I came into the kitchen.

"Sophie, Ana and I have been talking and we need to ask you something important."

"What do you need to ask me?"

"Well Ana was telling me about the bird you have at school and how much you like it. We want to know if you would like a bird of your own. That is if your Dad and Gail agree."

Her eyes light up and she looks straight at Taylor as if she is pleading for him to say yes. I wouldn't be asking her this if I knew Taylor and Gail were going to say no. She ever so sweetly asks Taylor and Gail if she could have a bird.

 **Taylor's POV**

When Christian says that he needs to ask Sophie something important I know what is about to follow. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when Christian asked if she would like a bird if Gail and I agree. Christian and Ana had discussed this with us previously and I think getting Sophie a bird right now will take her mind off everything that is going on regarding her mother. When this trial is finished she may not see her mother for a long time. In the long run it is what is best for Sophie. Sophie will be responsible for making sure it has food and water. Gail or I will help her clean the cage once a week.

"Daddy you know how much I like the bird we have at school. Can I pllleeeassseee get a bird Daddy? I will look after it, I promise."

"Sophie, Christian and Ana already spoke to us about this and Gail and I agree that you can get a bird. Christian and Ana will be the ones buying you the bird. It is an early Christmas present from them."

She comes and gives Gail and I a hug then goes to Christian and Ana and gives them a hug as well.

"Taylor it looks like we will be going bird shopping in the next day or so. Can you please organise a trip to the pet shop as per protocol."

In other words, organise an afterhour's appointment at the pet shop so that they can shop without being disturbed. Since it is not quite 5:30pm I go back to my office and call the closest pet shop. I speak with the manager and ask if she can wait for me to arrive so that I can speak to her in person. Thankfully she agrees so I take an NDA and go straight to the pet shop.

As promised she is waiting for me out the back of the store. I explain to her that I need her to sign the NDA before I can discuss my requirements. Once she has read the document and signed it I explain everything.

"At a time convenient for you, Mr Grey would like to come to your store afterhours to shop in private. Are you willing to allow Mr Grey to do this Ma'am?"

"Yes that is fine. May I ask what day suits Mr Grey and what in particular is he looking for?"

"Mr Grey is flexible on days but he prefers it to be in the evening. He is looking at purchasing a bird, bird cage, food and accessories."

"Ok, let's make it tomorrow evening at 6pm. Have Mr grey meet me here at the back door and I will show him in."

"I will be with Mr Grey along with his wife and the person he is purchasing the bird for."

"That is fine. I will see you all tomorrow evening at 6pm."

I head home. Thankfully Gail and Sophie have gone to our cottage when I get back. I tell Christian and Ana that we have the meeting at 6pm tomorrow and he thanks me and dismisses me so I can go home to Gail and Sophie.

Tomorrow I start my duties protecting Ana here at home. Christian wants me with Ana until their son is born. Which means Sawyer will be with Christian at GEH. I will be keeping an eye on things from here though. For the next few weeks I will be able to have lunch with Gail and be here at home when Sophie gets home from school.

 **Christian's POV**

I know that I don't have anything after 4pm tomorrow so Taylor and I can come home at 4pm. That will give me time to have a shower and get changed before we need to leave for the pet shop. It will also allow me some alone time with Ana before we go to the pet shop.

Gail has cooked grilled chicken and a wide range of vegetables for dinner. As Ana eats dinner she rubs her belly. It seems that someone is a little restless this evening.

"Ana are you alright?"

"Our son doesn't seem to want to settle that is all."

I reach over and rest my hand on her belly and talk to Teddy.

"Hello little man. Please settle down for mommy so that she can eat her dinner. Once we have had dinner I will take mommy upstairs so she can relax and I can spend some time with you."

I can feel Teddy starting to settle down so I leave my hand on Ana's bump. After dinner I help Ana put the dishes in the dishwasher then I lead her upstairs. I meant what I said about Ana relaxing while I spend time with Teddy. Ana sits on the bed and I go into the bathroom to run a bath for us. I put on the bubbling brook relaxation CD and go get Ana for our bath. As I undress Ana I can't help but admire her beautiful pregnant body. I help her into the bath then climb in behind her. She relaxes against me and I wrap my arms around her and rest my hands on her bump. Her hands are over mine and she gently pushes my hand into her belly and that is when I feel Teddy's hand pressing against mine. I am looking over Ana's shoulder when I decide to try something. Moving my hand I use one finger and gently push down and then I see Teddy's foot pushing against my finger. Both Ana and I are amazed at what we are seeing before us. Teddy is reacting to our touches.

 **Ana's POV**

When we are in the bath Christian takes his hand and starts to gently pressing a finger into my belly. I am amazed to see Teddy's foot push back against it. It was one thing to feel it this afternoon but it is totally different seeing it. I am also going to record it on my phone when we get back into bed just for us. When I have clothes on I want to record it on my phone so we can share it with our families.

Christian is sitting on the bed and I straddle his thighs so I can record Christian and Teddy on my phone. I get Christian to lie down and I move up his body so I am straddling his hips. Christian records me and Teddy on his phone and I can't help but giggle when Teddy responds to my touch. Christian has the biggest smile on his face as he is recording this. Every time I giggle I feel Christian's cock twitch underneath me. He has stopped recording and his hands are also now on my bump. I grind against him and he moans as I feel him hardening underneath me. So I lift myself before slowly sliding onto his cock. I can't help but enjoy the fullness feeling of him deep inside me. Christian's hands are still on my belly as I start to move. As we start to build Christian starts rubbing and applying pressure to y clit which brings me so much closer to the edge. Christian moves his hands to my hips to assist with my movements. His hips are now meeting me thrust for thrust which is bring him closer to his release. With one final deep thrust I cum around Christian's cock which sets him off and his cum spurts into me. I lie on Christian's chest the best way I can until I come down. Then I reluctantly climb off Christian and lie on the bed beside him. He pulls me into his arms and I rest my head on his chest and my hand is over his heart.

"I love you so much Christian."

"I love you too Ana."

It has been awhile since I snuggled with Christian like this but tonight it feels right. The closeness we feel is still there even with my belly stopping me from snuggling right against Christian. Christian kisses the top of my head and I drift off to sleep.

 _ **A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers I was surprised to see that I hit my 1000th review with the last chapter. Updates will continue every 2 days as I am still recovering.**_


	168. Chapter 168

**Tuesday**

When I get home with Sawyer I head up to our room and find Ana resting on the bed listening to her relaxation CD's. I stand at the door and watch her. She has her eyes closed but I know she is awake because she is rubbing her belly and giggling occasionally. Teddy must be reacting to her touch again. Quietly I take out my phone and record this beautiful moment between Teddy and Ana. I am startled when she speaks.

"Are you going to keep standing there or are you going to come over here and say hello to us?"

I walk over to the bed and sit beside Ana before leaning down to kiss her. Then I say hello to them both and rest my hand on her bump. Teddy rewards me with a kick.

"You are home early."

"Yes I am. I didn't have anything on after 4pm so I decide to come home early and spend a little time with you both before we take Sophie to the pet shop to get her bird."

"How was your first day working with Luke?"

"Everything was fine. It is going to take me a few days to get use to Sawyer but I want Taylor here with you."

Ana is relaxing when her belly grumbles so she gets up and we head down stairs so she can have something to eat. Gail gets us both an apple and cinnamon muffin that she was taking out of the oven when I got home. I grab a bottle of water for each of us out of the fridge. Taylor must be in his office with Sawyer having a de brief about today which leaves me wondering where Sophie is as she wasn't in the lounge room. My question is answered when she comes into the kitchen to show Gail her homework that she has just finished. She must have been in the dining room.

Taylor drives us to the pet store and introduces us to the owner. She ushers us inside and Sophie's eye nearly pop out of her head when she sees all the things in the store. We are shown to the bird section. The store owner shows Sophie the budgies and Sophie immediately takes a liking to a pale blue budgie. The budgie is removed from the cage and it flutters straight to Sophie. Now it is time to get a cage, some food and accessories for the budgie. Sophie picks out a ladder and a mirror with a bell hanging from it. We opt to get a nice sized cage for the budgie so it is not cramped up in the cage. It has a handle so the cage can be hung up. Now that we have the cage Sophie puts her new budgie in the cage and we proceed towards the check out. Well I thought we were on our way to the checkout. Ana isn't behind me so I need to find her.

 **Ana's POV**

I sneak back to the bird section because a bird caught my eye while we were looking at the budgie for Sophie. When I approach it starts bopping up and down on the perch. I decide to have some fun with it and I move along the front of the cage and it actually follows me.

"I see you have found Charlie. He likes to follow people. Would you like to say hello to Charlie?"

What does she mean say hello to Charlie? I realise what she means when she opens the door and she puts her hand into the cage. The bird jumps onto her hand and she brings it out of the cage. I can't help but giggle when he flies to me and sits on my shoulder and starts playing in my hair.

"Charlie has a thing for long hair." The store owner says.

"Charlie is beautiful."

I put my hand up to Charlie and he climbs on and I bring him in front of me and give him a scratch. As much as I would really love to take Charlie home with me, I know that when Teddy is born I will not have much time to look after a bird. So unfortunately I say my goodbye to Charlie and we head to the checkout. Christian gives the store owner a bonus for allowing us to come to the store after hours. With Sophie's budgie in its cage and everything else in a bag we head back to the SUV and Taylor drives us home. Sophie is so excited to get home and show Gail her budgie. She decides to call it Bluey. Bluey is happy chirping away on the drive home. Apparently Sophie has a spot picked out already for her bird and even has a blanket already so that her bird can be covered at night. It is good to see Sophie this happy.

Taylor takes Sophie to their cottage and when we go inside Gail is dishing out our dinner. Christian tells her to go home and meet the new family member.

 **Taylor's POV**

Last night Sophie asked us for an old blanket that she can use to cover her new bird at night so that it stays asleep until it is uncovered in the morning. Now that we are on the way to the actual pet store I can see she is so excited. The moment she laid eyes on that blue budgie I knew that was the bird we would be taking home. When we are looking at the bird cages I notice that Ana is not with us. Since we are in a closed store I am not to worried as I know no one can get to Ana. It isn't until we go to go to the check out that Christian actually notices and he goes back towards the birds. That is where he notices Ana moving back and forth along a cage and the bird is following Ana. The store owner startles us when she tells us that the birds name is Charlie.

Ana is fine until the bird is put back in the cage and I can see that she is a little sad that he is back in the cage. I wonder why she hasn't asked about taking Charlie home. There is no way Christian would say no to Ana. Is she keeping quiet because she thinks that she won't have time for Charlie when the baby is born? I will give it a few days and then I will talk to Christian about it in private.

When we get home I open the door for Ana before Christian helps her out of the SUV. I help Sophie out of the car before getting the birdcage from the SUV and we head to our cottage. While we wait for Gail to come home Sophie is talking to Bluey while she puts food and water in his cage. I help Sophie by putting newspaper in the bottom of the cage. It will make it easier to clean. She hopes that she will be able to teach it to talk. I hope that bird doesn't learn to swear or I am going to be answering to Gail.

Gail comes inside and Sophie is so excited to show her Bluey. Sophie takes Bluey from the cage he runs along her arm then climbs up the sleeve of her shirt and sits on her shoulder. That is where bluey stays until it is time for Sophie to put him back in the cage so that she can wash up for dinner.

After Sophie is in bed, Gail and I sit in the lounge room and talk about Sophie's new bird. Gail is surprised that he has taken to Sophie already and I tell her about what happened when we were at the pet store. I think Gail also has a soft spot for Bluey already.

 **Thursday**

 **Christian's POV**

Ana was a little off yesterday but I am not sure why. She assured me that she was feeling fine but I am not so sure so I am going to speak with Taylor tonight when I get home. He might know what is going on since he is with her during the day.

*Sir, can you please call me when you are free I need to speak to you about a call I just received from the pet store owner. T*

Why the hell would the pet store owner call Taylor? Actually how the hell did she get Taylor's number? Did he give it to her in case there was a change in plans regarding us going to the store on Tuesday? There is only one way I am going to find out the answers to my questions. I call Taylor.

"Taylor, firstly how did the owner get you number?"

"I gave her my number just in case there was a change of plans for Tuesday."

"Ok, why did she call you Taylor?"

"Sir she called me regarding Charlie the bird. It seems Charlie took a shine to Ana while she was there. Since we left on Tuesday night Charlie won't eat and he won't let anyone near him. The owner wants to know if Ana is interested in taking Charlie. She said that she noticed that Ana was quite taken with Charlie and she would prefer him to be with Ana than for him to starve himself. Sir, I will admit that Ana did seem really happy when she was with Charlie."

When I think about it seeing Ana with Charlie was the last time I really seen her genuinely smile. Is that what has her a little off? Did she want Charlie? If that is the case why didn't she tell me? I would have bought him for her.

"Taylor, is my wife still a little down today?"

"Yes, she isn't herself again today."

"Can you please give me the number for the pet store so that I can ring and talk to the owner myself?"

Taylor gives me the number and I tell him not to mention any of this to Ana. I dial the number and ask to speak to the owner. We talk about Charlie and I make my decision and I am going to stick with it. She thanks me for my time and I hang up. I make one more call before I go into my final meeting of the day. As I head downstairs to meet Sawyer I message Taylor.

*Taylor, where is Ana at the moment?*

*Sir, she is upstairs resting. T*

Perfect. I will message Taylor again when we are nearly at home. When we get to the car I speak with Sawyer and we are on our way. Just before we get home I message Taylor again and thankfully Ana is still upstairs in our bedroom. I head straight upstairs so that I can talk to Ana. She is lying on the bed rubbing her belly talking to Teddy.

"Hello beautiful. How has your day been?"

"Hello Christian. Our day has been quiet."

"I need you to get dressed into something comfortable because we need to go out."

As Ana changes I change as well. We head downstairs but I am not telling Ana where we are going. Taylor is waiting for us when we get downstairs. I make sure Ana puts on her coat as it is rather cool outside. We head to our destination and Ana looks at me with a puzzled look on her face when we arrive at our destination.

"Christian, why are we at the pet store?"

"Ana, Taylor got a call from the owner. She needs to see us."

I can see she is trying to work out why the owner of the pet store would want to see us. Since the store is closed the owner comes out the back door and we follow her inside. She says she needs a few more minutes to finalise a few things. Ana heads straight to the bird section and I follow. She is rather disappointed when Charlie's cage is empty. I wrap my arms around her and she turns in my arms and rests her head against my chest.

"Ana what is wrong?"

"Charlie is gone." She says trying to hold back her tears. "I thought I wouldn't have time for Charlie once our son arrives so I didn't say anything but now Charlie is gone and it hurts. Christian I wanted Charlie and now he's gone."

"I need you to calm down because there is a reason why the owner called. It seems you are the only one who is upset. Ever since we left here on Tuesday Charlie has been refusing to eat and won't let anyone near him. Charlie has a soft spot for you too Ana so that is why we are here. The Owner called Taylor and asked me to contact her. When I did she explained about Charlie not eating, she asked if we could take Charlie because she is certain he is fretting for you and that is why he is not eating. She knows that if he doesn't eat he will eventually die. So beautiful we are here to take Charlie home. The owner removed him from the shop floor this morning."

I see the owner coming towards us with Charlie so I turn Ana around so she can see the owner with the cage containing Charlie and he starts flapping around all excited. The minute the door of his cage is opened he is out the door and he goes straight to Ana.

 **Ana's POV**

I am absolutely devastated when Charlie isn't in the bird section. Christian wraps his arms around me so I turn in his arms and rest my head on his chest. The tears are building and I am fighting them back.

"What is wrong Ana?"

"Charlie is gone." I say struggling to keep the tears at bay. "I thought I wouldn't have time for Charlie once our son arrives so I didn't say anything but now Charlie is gone and it hurts. Christian I wanted Charlie and now he's gone."

I start to struggle with my emotions when Christian starts talking again telling me to calm down. He starts explaining why we are really here. The moment I hear the words 'we are here to take Charlie home' the tears start to flow down my cheeks. Darn pregnancy hormones.

Christian slowly turns me around and I see the owner walking towards us with the cage and Charlie starts flapping like mad when he sees me. As soon as the door of the cage is open he comes straight to me. Charlie sits on my shoulder as we go pick out a new cage for Charlie along with some toys, ladder and some food for him. The owner gives me a booklet which contains all of Charlie's information. She points out that she has written Charlie's favourite foods and things in the note section of the booklet. Charlie's new cage comes in 2 parts, the cage part actually lifts off the section on wheels so you can use it with or without the wheels. It will make it easier for me when I decide to put him outside. Christian tries to pay for Charlie but the owner won't allow him. He even argues with her about paying for the rest of our purchases. Finally he convinces her to allow us to pay for the cage and the other items. I put Charlie in his cage and Christian carries him to the car while Taylor wheels the bottom section and our other purchases to the SUV.

On the way home I am scratching Charlie through his cage. I can't wipe the smile off my face and when I look at Christian he too is smiling.

"Ana it's good to see you smiling again. You should have told me you wanted Charlie, I would have got him for you and both of you wouldn't have gone through hell these past few days."

Christian is right I should have just told him that I wanted Charlie. We will work around the having him and Teddy. Teddy will always come first. I think Charlie will follow me around the house every chance he gets.

Gail is preparing dinner and Sophie is sitting at teh breakfast bar when we get home. Taylor and Christian bring in Charlie and the rest of the goodies. When Christian puts Charlie's cage down he starts flapping his wings again which startles Sophie. She turns around and sees Charlie in his cage.

"You got a bird too Ana?"

"Sophie you remember Charlie from the pet store. He is going to be living with Christian and I."

Gail comes around the corner to see what I am talking about. She sees Charlie and she is smiling too.

"He is gorgeous Ana. Is he tame enough to come out of the cage?"

Glancing around I check to see that the doors leading outside are closed and then I nod yes before I open his cage door and he comes out and sits on my shoulder an starts playing with my hair. Putting my hand up to him he climbs on and I bring him down so that Gail and Sophie can give him a pat. It doesn't take long to work out that Charlie loves a head scratch.

Christian is surprised when Charlie flies to him and perches himself on his shoulder. It is going to be interesting to see how Charlie will go with my interacting with Christian. I don't think there is going to be an issue but who knows. Gail finishes off preparing dinner while Taylor takes Sophie home. I put Charlie on top of his cage while we eat dinner. He happily sits up there but when I head to the lounge room he flies to me and sits on my shoulder. Christian has a few things he needs to deal with in his study so I am going to read the booklet that the owner gave me about Charlie. It seems that Charlie like fruit especially green grapes and green apples. Charlie is playing with my hair then decides to investigate what I am doing and climbs down my arm and perches himself on my bump. I can't help but giggle.

"What has you giggling Ana? I have missed that sound these last few days."

"Come and see for yourself Christian." I say as I point towards my bump.

Christian comes around the lounge and sees Charlie and he chuckles too.

"Isn't he going to be in for a rude surprise when the bump disappears soon."

"When the bump is gone we will have our beautiful little Teddy with us. I wonder how Charlie will go when I am in hospital. You may have to video call me so I can talk to him."

Shit I am not sure if Christian will even come home while I am in the hospital. Maybe Reynolds or Luke can stay in the main house so that Charlie isn't on his own at night. I am pretty certain that Taylor will be with us at the hospital during the day. No doubt Christian has discussed this with Taylor about who will be outside my room at all times. Maybe Darlene could do some shifts with Luke so that they get use to working together. This is something Christian and I can discuss closer to the time. But now all I want to do is put Charlie to bed and then go to bed with my husband. I am starting to feel rather tired and I want his arm wrapped around me and resting on my bump so that I can fall asleep.

 **A/N: I am still recovering slowly.**


	169. Chapter 169

**Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

I want to do something special for Ana on Sunday so I am going to organise a few things for us to do. While I was researching pregnancy memories I saw baby bump casts. There is one who will come to your home and do the castings. This weekend is probably the last chance we will get to do it. I want to get 2 done, the standard casting plus one of our hands on Ana's bump. The photograph sessions Ana and I have always been positioned so nothing is shown but I love the way Ana's pregnant body looks and want to document it, especially now that she is this close to having Teddy. So I would like to get some photos of Ana completely naked in the privacy of our bedroom. I have called the photographer and asked if we can have a session on Sunday but I want to be the one taking the photos. She has agreed and will be there if I need help but she will not be in the room when I take the photos.

After lunch I am alerted to a text message. When I see it is from Taylor I open it immediately and can't help but smile when I see Charlie perched on Ana's bump watching her as she sleeps. Taylor is right he sure is watching her. I am glad that Ana is resting. Taylor has been updating me throughout the day so I know that she has been washing the baby items preparing for Teddy's arrival.

 **Ana's POV**

I finally get into the nursery and start sorting all the baby things into piles so I can start washing everything before I put it away in the cupboards. The first load is the one piece suits that Christian and I purchased on Sunday. Once they are washed I put the bedding for the bassinet. Also I wash the little socks, mittens and hats by hand. When Gail calls me for lunch I have done 3 loads of washing as well as the hand washing and that is all I am going to do for now as I feeling a little sore. Gail heats up the wheat pack and I get myself comfortable on the lounge. Charlie is sitting on my shoulder again. The only time he hasn't been on my shoulder was before I let him out of his cage and when I ate lunch. He sits on his cage or goes in his cage to eat while I eat.

 **Taylor's POV**

I am a little concerned because I haven't heard anything about my ex-wife's trial. Sophie is meant to have visitation with her on Sunday. Is it going ahead or is it cancelled because she is in the middle of her hearing? If I haven't heard anything by 3pm I am going to contact the Sophie's visitation supervisor. Surely they will know if this Sunday is going ahead.

All morning Ana has been going between the nursery and the laundry she is washing baby items. Gail offered to do it for her but Ana insisted that she wanted to do it herself. Charlie is with Ana he sits on her shoulder and plays with her hair. Before I join Ana and Gail for lunch I send Christian an update on what Ana has been doing. I know he is only doing this because she is getting close to end of her pregnancy. Hell I was just as bad when it was close to Sophie being born.

After lunch Ana heads into the lounge room where she gets herself comfortable on the lounge. The next time I check on her she is leaning back into the pillows and is actually asleep. I take a photo with my phone so I can send it to Christian. Ana is fast asleep and Charlie is sitting on her bump watching Ana sleep with his head cocked to one side.

*Someone is keeping an eye on Ana while she sleeps. T*

I head back to the security office to read the GEH security report that Sawyer emailed through. It is nearly 3pm and I still haven't heard anything. My phone starts ringing and the number is withheld so I activate the record function and I answer the call very cautiously.

"Taylor"

"Mr Taylor, I am calling on behalf of Judge Hogg. She asked me to call you in regards to the Child endangerment charges against your ex wife. I believe your ex wife is due to have visitation with your daughter on Sunday?"

"Yes, Sophie is meant to be seeing her mother on Sunday as per the court order."

"Mr Taylor your daughter will not be visiting her mother this weekend. Judge Hogg will contact you when the trial is over to discuss what the outcome means for your daughter."

I thank her for letting me know. At least I now know that Sophie doesn't have to see her mother this weekend and depending on the outcome my little girl may not see her mother for a long time.

 **Ana's POV**

I must have drifted off to sleep on the lounge. It is nearly 4pm so I make sure Charlie goes to his cage before I go to check on the washing and it is all dry. Once I have taken it off the line I head to the nursery so I can fold it up and put it away before Christian gets home. There are 4 more loads of washing to do and then all of the baby items will have been washed and put away, ready for Teddy's arrival. Shit I really need to pack my hospital bag and a bag for Teddy. Christian needs to be here when I pack Teddy's bag, as I want Christian to choose the outfit we bring our son home in. We can do Teddy's bag over the weekend and I will get Gail to help me on Monday to pack my hospital bag.

 **Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

Ana is still sleeping so that gives me time to discuss with Taylor what I have planned for today. Taylor is in the security office when I head downstairs just after 7am.

"Taylor I need you to do a few things for me today and then you will be free to spend the remainder of the afternoon with Sophie as long as you don't leave the grounds."

"What do you need me to do Sir?"

"At 10am I have a lady coming to do a bump casting. I would prefer to do it downstairs but I think Ana would prefer it to be done in the privacy of a bedroom. As I am not prepared to let a stranger into our bedroom I need you to make sure there is a table in the room that the lady can use to put her things on."

"Sir is there any reason why she couldn't use the downstairs bathroom to do this?"

"Taylor, the only problem with that is I am not sure Ana will be comfortable sitting in the bathroom for 30 minutes at a time. At least if we do this in the bedroom she can get comfortable on the bed before we start."

"I will set it up in the spare room closest to the stairs in the guestroom side of the house."

Now I am glad that our bedroom and the nursery are on one side of the house and the guest bedrooms are on the other side of the house upstairs. Right that is sorted now onto the second part of today.

"Taylor the photographer will be coming stopping by as well later. She is going to show me how to use her camera so that I can do my own photo session with Ana. While I am with Ana in our bedroom I will need you to stay with the photographer downstairs."

"Yes Sir."

I am actually really looking forward to the session with the camera. The photographer has assured me that all the pictures will be saved to the SD card and once it is removed from the camera there is no way of knowing what photos were taken with the camera. Now I better sneak back upstairs before Ana wakes up and comes looking for me.

Just as I get to our bed she starts to stir. I lean down and kiss my wife.

"Good morning beautiful. Are you ready for what I have planned for us today?"

"Good morning Christian. Yes I am ready for what you have planned for today but I am curious to know what it is that you have planned."

"Patience Ana, you will find out soon enough. Let's get dressed and go have breakfast."

Ana lets Charlie out of his cage and he climbs up on her shoulder. When she goes into the kitchen she takes Charlie from her shoulder and puts him on mine. I must admit Charlie is adorable and he is happy enough to come to me. When we first got him I thought he might get jealous of me but he is fine. His character is starting to come out now that he has settled in. Yesterday he decided that he wanted to join me in my office which was fine because Ana was resting upstairs. Every time I put my pen down Charlie would grab it and walk off with it. So I would have to get my other pen and when I put that pen down he would let go of the pen he had and grab the one I just put down. It was like a game to him. When he got board of that he decided he wanted to help me while I was trying to type an email. Thank goodness I checked the email before I sent it as there were a few extra key presses thanks to Charlie.

"Charlie it is time to go to your cage."

He knows when we tell him to go to his cage that he needs to go either sit on his cage or get in his cage the choice is his. He decides that he too is going to eat something while Ana and I have breakfast. Ana has prepared scrambled eggs on toast. Once we are finished I offer to give Ana a massage in the lounge room. I want her back to be relaxed before she has to sit in the same position for at least 30 minutes at a time for the bump casting.

 **Ana's POV**

It has been a few days and Charlie is settling in well. He is eating properly and has started to take a shine to Christian as well. Christian has something organised for later but I am not sure what. While I am preparing breakfast Charlie is sitting on Christian's shoulder. When I start serving up breakfast Christian tells Charlie to go to his cage and he decides he is going to have something to eat as well.

We are in the lounge room and Christian is giving me a massage while we wait for whoever it is that he has coming to the house. Just as Christian finishes the massage Taylor announces that the person has arrived. I look at Christian strangely but I don't say anything. He helps me get up off the lounge and he leads me upstairs to the guest room where I assume my first surprise is waiting for us.

"Ana this is Leslie she is here to take a few casts of your bump."

"Hello Ana. Today your husband has asked me to take 2 castings of your baby bump. The first one is going to be your breasts and bump and the second one is going to be your husband and your hands resting on your bump."

She explains the process to me and asks me to take off my shirt and bra and to get comfortable on the bed. Thank goodness she is allowing me to relax on the bed because I am not sure I could handle having to sit up while it sets. Once I am comfortable she moves my sweat pants down a little. She smears something over my belly and boobs before she starts the casting process. It takes her roughly 10 minutes to get it done now I have to wait the 30 minutes for it to be set. While we are waiting for it to be set we talk about things in general. I am curious as to why Leslie started doing this.

"Leslie, can I ask why you started doing this?"

"When I was pregnant with my first child I purchased a do-it-yourself kit and tried to do it. I didn't have much success. So I looked into it and found that you could get it professionally done but there was no one in the Seattle area. I rang the closest professional person and explained that I was interested in learning how to do it professionally so that I could start my business here in Seattle. Thankfully the lady agreed to teach me how to bump cast and that is how my business started. I have clients that travel here to Seattle just to get me to cast their bump. My business took off and here I am 9 years later still casting bumps."

Wow I am amazed. She continues to tell us that some mom's-to-be have multiple casts done at various stages of their pregnancy. It is a shame that we didn't know about this earlier as we too could have had a few done. At least we know now and will consider it if we decide to have more children. Who am I kidding we will have more children.

Before we even realise it is time to remove the cast. Leslie removes the cast before putting it on the table that is in the room. Christian climbs onto the bed and sits behind me so that we can do the second casting. Leslie has Christian take his wedding ring off before she gets Christian to place his hand on the left side of my bump and she gets me to put my right hand on the right side of my bump before smearing the stuff on us. She is solely focussing on my bump and our hands for this casting. Once she has finished we wait for the 30 minutes. I am very thankful that she only used one of our hands for the casting as I start to get an itchy nose about half way through the setting time.

Finally it is time to remove the casting and this one comes off and she places it beside the other one. I head to the bathroom to remove wipe any remaining stuff of my body before getting dressed again. Leslie leaves us with instructions on how to apply the sealant to each of the casts later this afternoon. Then Christian shows her out.

"That was amazing, but I am starting to feel a little hungry, so let's go eat."

 **Christian's POV**

That entire experience with Ana was mind blowing. Now we have a keepsake of Ana's bump when she was nearly 38 weeks pregnant with Teddy. During lunch I can't help but smile thinking about what is going to be happening after lunch. I send Ana upstairs to rest. This will allow me to speak with the photographer and be shown how to use the camera before I go upstairs to do the photo session with my wife.

She arrives and shows me the basics that I will need to take the photos of Ana. Taylor is going to stay with her until I am finished. I head upstairs armed with the camera. Quietly I open the door and fins Ana lying on the bed rubbing her bump with her eyes closed. I take a few photos before Ana opens her eyes and asks me what I am doing.

"Baby I want to take some naked photos of you and your beautiful pregnant body. The photographer is downstairs but she has shown me how to use her camera. Whatever photos I take will not be seen by anyone else because all the pictures are going onto a SD card which I will remove before we go back downstairs. Take your clothes off Ana so we can get this done."

I help her off the bed and she undresses. We start with photos of her lying on the bed. Since it is just us and no one else will see what photos I take Ana relaxes, she doesn't attempt to hide her body. I suggest to Ana that she go take a shower and she heads to the bathroom. Once she is in the shower I make sure I am far enough away not to get the camera wet but close enough to get the photos I am looking for. Ana is a complete natural and I don't even say anything to her. When she gets out of the shower I continue to take photos of her as she dries herself and heads back into our room. I sit in the middle of the bed taking photos when she walks over to the bed and takes the camera from me before she pushes me so that I am lying on the bed. She straddles my hips while she is still naked. Then she gives me back the camera. I am a little confused but I start taking photos. She is running her hands all over her bump and I am able to get some gorgeous shots from my position. Ana starts massaging her breasts and I am completely mesmerised at first then I start clicking away with the camera. Shit she looks hot right now but I know we need to head downstairs for our photograph session.

"Ana, as much as I would like this session to continue we really need to head downstairs for our session with the photographer."

She sits on the bed and I then help her up before she gets dressed. I make sure I remove the SD card from the camera and put it in a safe place. Once she is dressed we head downstairs. Now that Ana and I are back downstairs I tell Taylor to go spend some time with Sophie and if we needed anything that I would let him know.

When the photographer was photographing Ana Charlie decided that he wanted to be near Ana and perched himself on her shoulder. He didnt even move when I joined Ana for the photos. Finally it was time for hte intimate photos of Ana on her own followed by the ones of us together.

"Mr & Mrs Grey the framed photos you ordered are just about finished and will be delivered as scheduled on Wednesday."

"Ana will be home to take delivery of them and the delivery driver will need to tell security who he is and why he is here. The delivery driver will be required to sign an NDA before he collects our photos for delivery. I will tell them to expect him. Are you able to give me any indication on what time on Wednesday?"

"Mr Grey your NDA is unnecessary as I already have a confidentiality agreement that all my delivery drivers have to sign before they are employed by me. They will be between 10am and 11am. I will let him know that he will need to speak to security before he will be granted access."

I think about it for a few minutes and wonder if it would be easier to have Taylor collect them from her studio and bring them back here. It would alleviate the issue of having the delivery driver here even though he has signed her confidentiality agreement I am not 100% happy about him coming here without signing my NDA. I will talk to Ana about this after she leaves and we can easily change it so Taylor collects them. All it will mean is that Taylor will go to work with me until it is time to collect the photos then he will collect them and bring them home and then Sawyer will head to GEH while Taylor stays with Ana.

"Thank you for your time and allowing me to use your camera. Since next Monday is Christmas Eve I don't want to do the photo session. I think the next session will be after our little bundle of joy has made an appearance. We will be in touch."

After I have shown her out I go back to the lounge room to talk to Ana about my concerns about the delivery of the photos. Thankfully she understands where I am coming from. When I suggest Taylor collecting them she is rather happy with that idea. Hopefully Taylor will be able to collect them first thing and that way He isn't away from Ana for too long. If they were ready already I would have Taylor and Ana collect them on their way back here tomorrow after our appointment with Dr Greene.

 **Ana's POV**

I was not expecting Christian to take photos of me completely naked but now that we are sitting in the lounge room looking at the photos he took I am actually glad he did. He has done well and I am even thinking about somehow getting one of the shower ones printed for him. Also the ones that he took while I was straddling him have turned out very nicely. Maybe it's time we got a camera like the one the photographer was using to take pictures. No doubt we will use it a lot when Teddy is here. That will be my mission tomorrow to research and order a camera for Christian. I actually wonder if the photographer actually sells cameras at her studio. If she does it can come with the framed photos on Wednesday.

Charlie is perched on Christian's shoulder as we look at the photos and he is in no hurry to move when Christian and I head upstairs to the nursery. While Christian was occupied yesterday I washed the remainder of the baby items that were purchased. Everything is all washed and now ready to be folded and put away in the cupboards.

"Christian we need to pack some clothes to take with us to the hospital for Teddy. I want you to choose his outfit that we will bring him home in."

"Ana where are the one piece suits that we purchased at the baby boutique last weekend?"

I get them out of the cupboard and he looks until he finds the white suit with a teddy bear embroidered on the front of it. How did I know that would be the outfit he would choose. We pack a few other sets of clothes for him as we don't know how long we will be in hospital. If we need any more I am sure Taylor or Luke will bring us some more clothes for him. Finally Teddy's clothes are sorted and we go to work on the diaper bag and we also pack some wraps and a blanket so that Teddy will be warm.


	170. Chapter 170

**A/N: For those who were asking what kind of bird Charlie is he is a King Parrot. Sorry I forgot to add that when I posted the last chapter.**

 **Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

Our appointment with Dr Greene scared me a little. She asked if we had packed Ana's hospital bag yet. When Ana tells her no she gives her a hospital bag checklist. Does Dr Greene think we are going to need it sooner than the planned c-section in 10 days time? I noticed this morning that Teddy was poking Ana a lot more. It was like he is trying to break out of there. No doubt he is running out of room.

After talking with Ana last night she agreed that Taylor should collect the pictures. So I call the photographer to discuss our framed photographs. She agrees to have the pictures ready for 8:30am Wednesday morning. I am going to get her to give Taylor the ones I ordered for Ana but he is to leave them in the SUV so that Sawyer can unload them at GEH. I am not worried about leaving them at Elliot's because I don't think Ana will be going too far from the house.

 **Ana's POV**

I am a little sore after our visit with Dr Greene since she poked around again. Also it doesn't help that Teddy is moving around and poking me or shoving his foot up my rib cage. As soon as I get home Charlie comes to me and sits on my shoulder and starts playing with my hair.

I need to call the photographer so that I can talk to her about the camera Christian used yesterday and find out if she sells them at her studio or if I have to call one of the camera stores. When I call she tells me Christian has already rand to organise for Taylor to collect the photos on Wednesday and that mine will also be given to Taylor. I explain that I am looking at purchasing a camera like the one she uses and I ask if she actually sells cameras at her studio. She gives me the details of what kind of cameras she has in stock at her studio and suggests that I do some research before I purchase the camera. I go find Taylor so that he can get me my laptop from my study.

"Taylor can you please go get my laptop from my study while I get myself set up in the lounge room."

"Yes Ana."

He heads upstairs while I go into the lounge room and set up the pillows on the lounge. When Taylor returns with my laptop he gets the lap table from under the lounge before setting it up and placing my laptop on it. While I am conducting my research Charlie decides to sit on the top of my laptop screen. Finally I make my decision and call her back so that I can purchase the camera for Christian. I also purchase a camera backpack so that the camera is easier to carry. Taylor will collect my purchase on Wednesday when he collects the photos.

After lunch Gail joins me in our bedroom and between the pair of us we finally pack my hospital bag. This morning Dr Greene gave me a checklist for things to pack in my hospital bag. Once I have everything packed into the bag Gail carries it downstairs and Taylor puts it near the front door. We head to the kitchen and Taylor follows. He tells us both about the call he just had and both Gail and I are so happy with the news. I have a snack and a drink before heating up my wheat pack, and then I head back upstairs to lie down. My back is hurting and Teddy keeps poking me so I am hoping that when I lie down he will also settle and give me a chance to rest.

 **Taylor's POV**

I am glad Ana was able to get the camera from the photographer because it means I can do it all in one go. Christian also alerted me this morning that he also has a package that needs to be collected from the photographer but it is to remain in the SUV so that Sawyer can take it back to GEH with him. I did suggest that I could hide it in our cottage instead of at GEH. He has agreed but he still wants it left in the SUV until he gets home that night then it can be taken to the cottage. I understand where he is coming from. If it is left in the SUV then I can move the package to the cottage before Ana wakes on Thursday morning.

Gail is upstairs with Ana when I get a call from an unknown number again. I answer it and it is Judge Hogg.

"Mr Taylor, I am calling about the child endangerment charges against your ex wife. She has been found guilty on all charges including the drug charges. Because she was found guilty on the child endangerment charges her visitation rights were revoked immediately. Mr Taylor, that means you have sole custody of your daughter and your ex-wife is not to see your daughter. I am issuing new court documents to reflect this and I will have them couriered to you early tomorrow morning. When she is released from prison she may apply for visitation rights again but I doubt that she will be granted them."

"Thank you Judge Hogg. I am relieved that Sophie won't be visiting her mother behind bars a jail is no place for a child. Actually I am very relieved that her mother is out of her life. Sophie doesn't need that kind of person in her life. Her own mother took the word of her boyfriend over her own daughter and now she is going to suffer the consequences."

"Yes you are right Mr Taylor, your daughter is better off without that woman in her life. Have a lovely Christmas with Sophie Mr Taylor."

Holy shit the bitch is going to jail and won't be seeing Sophie again for a long time. I can't help but smile when I leave my office and go looking for Gail. Ana and Gail are coming down the stairs and when they get to the bottom I take the bag Gail is carrying and put it near the front door so we know where it is when the time comes. I follow Gail and Ana into the kitchen and tell them both the good news. This is the best present I could have got for Christmas. My little girl is going to be with me and Gail for a very long time. When Ana goes up stairs Gail and I start discussing what this means for us as a family. What Gail doesn't know is I have looked into something regarding Sophie and I will surprise Gail with it on Christmas day. Christian knows what I am up to but no one else does. All I know is Gail is going to be very happy.

Sophie's budgie has settled in well and as promised Sophie has been taking care of it. She badgered me yesterday afternoon until I helped her clean Bluey's cage. Gail was trying not to laugh but it was good for Sophie and I to spend that time together. Now that Sophie isn't going to her see her mother at all I want to spend as much time with her as I can over the holidays. I am going to speak with Christian about only coming to the main house if they need to go somewhere. That will give them privacy and also allow me to spend the winter break with Sophie and Gail. Christian spoke with Gail and let her know for the first few days after Ana comes home from hospital that she will only be needed in the morning and in the evening to prepare the meals and do any urgent laundry. After the few days then Gail will return to her normal schedule.

 **Ana's POV**

Shit we haven't put the tree up yet and we really need to have it up and decorated since everyone is coming here for late Christmas lunch/early dinner. Thankfully Taylor knows where to find the Christmas tree. He also knows where Christian stored the Christmas decorations. I remind him to be careful as the glass balls are in those boxes. As much as I would love everyone to come over and put their balls on the tree I am feeling a rather tired and I don't think this feeling will get any better so I think it will be just me and Christian putting the balls on the tree. Except I want Gail, Taylor, Luke and Sophie to put their balls on the tree. There are a few balls left from last year so I can do one for Sophie as well as Greg.

When Christian gets home everything is in the lounge room ready to put the tree up and to decorate it. Usually we would have done this by now but I am going to blame my baby brain for this oversight.

"Ana, how did we forget about putting up the tree?"

"I think we have had other things on our mind. Let's do this tonight. Do you think Taylor will allow Sophie to help us?"

Christian messages Taylor and asks him to bring Sophie back to the main house. Gail is already in the kitchen cooking dinner. A few minutes later Sophie and Taylor come into the lounge room. Since I am feeling sore I leave the tree decorating to Sophie and Christian. I explain that I am too tired to have everyone over to put their balls on the tree. So I suggest either we do it or leave it until they come on Christmas day. Christian tells me that everyone will understand if we do it ourselves. The only thing I help with is putting my ball on the tree along with our special 1st Christmas ornament. I write Sophie's name on one of the baubles and give it to her to put on the tree. Taylor and Gail also put theirs on the tree then Sophie helps Christian put the rest of them on the tree.

 **Christian's POV**

When I get home there is a tree in the lounge room along with the boxes of Christmas decorations. We have been so wrapped up in everything that we forgot to put the tree up. Sophie and I have fun putting the decorations on the tree. Charlie is fascinated by the tinsel on the ground. He is trying to drag it along the floor towards Ana. Ana is sitting on the lounge with her phone recording Charlie's antics. Since we got Charlie on Thursday he has shown so much character and if I am completely honest I would miss him if he wasn't here.

I am torn about whether or not to give Ana the glass bauble that I bought to put on the tree to represent our son. It is like the others but I have had 'our unborn baby boy' written on it. But I also purchased a baby's first Christmas bauble as well just in case Teddy comes early. I think I will wait until Christmas Eve and then Ana and I can put the appropriate bauble on the tree.

 **Wednesday**

 **Christian's POV**

This morning Taylor spoke to me about spending time with Sophie while she is on winter break. Since Ana and I really won't be going anywhere once we bring Teddy home I agree to allow him stay with Sophie unless Ana and I need to go out anywhere. This will also give Ana and I bonding time with Teddy. I had already spoken to Gail about her reduced hours or the first few days after we bring Teddy home. Also reducing Gail's hours for those few day s will also allow Gail to let Taylor's surprise for her to sink in.

It is all set that Taylor is taking me to work and dropping me off before heading to the photographers to collect the pictures. Once he has collected them he will go home and unload the ones Ana knows about, before Sawyer will return to GEH and Taylor will remain at the house with Ana.

After having Sawyer with me for the past week it seems strange having Taylor driving me to work. I am in meetings all morning so I will not be leaving GEH and if I do need to leave then I will take Reynolds with me. Taylor alerts me when he leaves the building. I am excited to see the pictures but I am going to have to sneak a peek at the ones for Ana before they go to Taylor's cottage. By the time my meeting with the department heads finishes Sawyer is back here at GEH. He confirms that the parcel is still in the SUV and that the photographer has already wrapped them up for him. I was hoping to look at them before I give them to Ana but I am not going to un-wrap them to have a look and then try and re-wrap them. It is going to be interesting if I have to wrap the pictures for our families. Maybe Ana can lay the paper out and I will put the frame on the paper and she can wrap them.

 **Taylor's POV**

I arrive at the photographer's studio to collect the pictures and the camera. There are 3 bundles of picture frames. Two are wrapped in Christmas paper and the last lot is wrapped in normal packing.

"The ones in wrapping paper are the ones Mr & Mrs Grey ordered personally. Mr Grey's pictures have the red bow and Mrs Grey's have the silver bow."

I thank her very much and I load the pictures into the SUV making sure I put Christian's pictures in the front of the SUV so that they don't get mixed up with Ana's packages. Once I am at home I unload the packages and send Sawyer back to GEH with the SUV.

 **Ana's POV**

When Christian and Taylor leave for GEH, Gail and I start compiling a list of things that she will need to buy when she goes shopping on Christmas Eve. Christian has organised for Reynolds to go with Gail on Christmas Eve because it is going to be so busy. I suggested to Gail to go on Friday but she wants everything to be as fresh as possible for Christmas day. We are having baked ham, roast Turkey and I want to do some chicken legs as well. Then there are all the vegetables. Grace is making mince pies for dessert. Mia is bringing Christmas cookies and Belinda is going to make Christmas puddings with brandy sauce. Brandy sauce sounds delicious but unfortunately I won't be having any.

Taylor has returned home with the pictures and I am a little disappointed that the pictures I ordered for Christina are already wrapped up. But at least we can have a look at the ones we ordered for our families before we wrap them up. As much as I want to look at them I am going to wait so that Christian and I can look at them together. Taylor has put them in Christian's study. Charlie is sitting on my shoulder while I am sitting in the lounge room. Yesterday he stayed with me all day except when I told him to go to his cage so I could eat. This morning the minute his cage was opened he came straight to me. Maybe he senses that I am going to be going for a few days and wants to be with me all the time until then. I put my hand up to my shoulder so Charlie can climb on then I bring it to my bump and he sits on my bump and I give him a scratch as I talk to him.

"Charlie, I am going to be gone for a few days when it is time for our son to arrive. You will still have Gail and Sophie here to keep an eye on you. I need you to be a good boy and eat while I am gone."

I doubt that he understood me but I just wanted to tell him anyway. If he really starts to fret and stress because I am not here then I will have to video call or Skype Gail or Taylor so that Charlie can see me. We have had Charlie for nearly a week and he really has settled in very well and I am surprised just how well he has taken to Christian. I have been trying to teach Charlie to say hello but so far I haven't had any luck. The last 2 mornings he has whistled and flapped about in his cage until you open his cage door.

After lunch I am really feeling tired and I am in pain so I head upstairs to lie down and rest. I have had a few more Braxton hicks these last few days. Thankfully Teddy settles when I lie down and I rub my belly. I drift off to sleep and dream about our little boy playing in the meadow with Sophie.

I am woken up by the sound of my phone ringing, it is Steph. Has something happened at SIP?

"Ana I just wanted to call and tell you about the pre-orders we have had for Fifty Shades of Grey. Most of the online distributors have requested more e-book codes. If possible can I bet you to generate more codes for me?"

"Steph I will generate more and email them to you tomorrow sometime. Can I ask why you aren't distributing the codes that I generated before I started my maternity leave?"

"If I use those codes I will more than likely run out of codes before you start working the half day per week."

Steph gives me a quick rundown on how the new released books are selling. All of my editors have at least one book, which they have worked on, listed on the new releases list. Then there is all the promoting that is going on for the releases that will be happening in January. Now that we have business out of the way Steph asks how I am going so I tell her the truth, that I am tired and in a little bit of pain. Christian would not be happy if he knew that I was in more pain than I am letting on. The wheat pack has been helping a great deal.

Now that I am awake I head back downstairs to wait for Christian to come home.


	171. Chapter 171

**Thursday**

 **Ana's POV**

After breakfast I get Taylor to follow me, we head upstairs to my study which is where I have the Christmas presents and ask Taylor to carry the bags down to the dining room so that I can start wrapping them. Before I head downstairs I fire up the laptop and start generating unique codes for the e-Books. I take the wrapping paper and head to the dining room which is going to be the easiest place to wrap the presents. Taylor tells me that if I need help lifting anything then to come and get either him or Gail to help.

I start with the bags that contain the presents that Mia picked up for me in New York. Charlie is sitting on my shoulder. Occasionally he climbs onto the table and starts playing with the pen that I am using to write on the tags. By lunch time I have wrapped most of the presents and Taylor starts stacking them under the Christmas tree. I join Gail and Taylor at the breakfast bar for lunch. But before I sit down I tell Charlie to go to his cage. At least if he is at his cage I know that he isn't playing with the wrapping paper or worse un-wrapping the presents I just wrapped. When I finally finish wrapping the presents the only ones I have left to wrap are the photos for our families and the gifts that I got for Gail, Taylor, Sophie and Luke. Christian and I can wrap them tonight once we are alone. Taylor puts the last of the presents under the tree and I head into the lounge room to relax on the lounge with the wheat pack on my lower back.

 **Christian's POV**

When I find Ana in the lounge room I immediately notice the presents under the tree. Ana has been busy today. I notice that the photos for our family aren't under the tree.

"Ana where are the photos?"

"I didn't want to wrap them without you so I left them. We can wrap them after dinner if you want."

"Sounds good, I have a few gifts that need to be wrapped for our loved ones so we can wrap them as well."

She nods and I sit at the end of the lounge and start massaging her feet. Charlie makes his way to me for a scratch. Ana can't help but giggle as Charlie climbs down her body towards me. I continue massaging Ana's feet and legs until Gail comes in to tell us dinner is ready so I help Ana up and we go have dinner.

After dinner I get the photos from my study so that we can wrap them. The photos turned out perfectly and I am excited to see how the ones for Ana turned out. It takes a little while to wrap them all. I tell Ana I will be back in a few minutes and I go and get the gifts I have purchased so that they can be wrapped as well. Ana tells me to go to her study and get the few bags that are under her desk. She explains that they are the gifts for Gail, Taylor, Sophie and Sawyer. Between the both of us we wrap the remaining presents and they are put under the tree.

We head upstairs and I run us a bath. I help Ana into the bath before climbing in behind her. She rests back against my body and we both just relax. Ana starts to get heavy against my body and I realise she is just about a sleep so I tell her to sit forward so I can get out of the bath. Once I am out I help Ana out of the bath and dry her body before helping her to bed. I get the body pillow so that she can get comfortable then I climb into bed behind her and rest my hand on her bump.

"Teddy, this time next week you will have been born. I can't believe that it is nearly time to meet you. Please little man, don't give your mom too much trouble. I love you little man now snuggle in and go to sleep."

I gently rub Ana's bump. It is 1 week until Ana's c-section is scheduled. Where has the time gone, it has flown by. For some strange reason tonight Ana can't get comfortable straight away. Eventually she falls asleep and I drift off as well but me sleep is short lived when I feel Ana moving my arm and getting out of bed. She snuggles back into bed and I wrap my arm back around her and snuggle into her again.

 **Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

I barely slept last night because I was so uncomfortable. Poor Christian tried to help but nothing he did helped. He has had to go to work with limited sleep, so I just hope his day isn't too full on. Then there is the fact that I always want to pee. Teddy is really starting to press down on my bladder. When I head downstairs to have breakfast I see the look on Gail's face.

"Ana you look terrible, after I get you some breakfast I want you to go back upstairs and try and get some sleep."

"I barely slept last night because I was either uncomfortable or needed to pee."

If this is what it is going to be like until I have my c-section in 6 days then I really do hope that Teddy decides that he wants to come early. That would be all I would need on Christmas day is to be tired, cranky, in pain and downright uncomfortable. Charlie must sense that I am a little off because he is perched on my shoulder and I can feel him rubbing his head against my neck. After I eat breakfast Gail heats up the wheat pack and I head back upstairs. Charlie won't leave my side and when I lay down on the bed he just sits on the bed watching me. Finally I get comfortable enough that I fall asleep.

"Ana, Ana can you wake up please." I slowly open my eyes and see Gail standing beside our bed.

"I have made you a light salad for lunch Ana along with some fresh fruit. There is also a large glass of juice for you." Gail tells me as I roll over and sit up against the head board. She then places the tray on the bed beside me and I ask her to stay with me while I eat. I don't see the point of her going down stairs to return in roughly 15 minutes to collect the tray. Charlie goes and perches himself near Gail while I eat my lunch. I guess that is all he can do since his cage is downstairs and it seems like he doesn't want to leave me. When Gail takes the tray Charlie returns to the bed and I can't help but smile at him. I lie on my side again to get comfortable but this time it is not as easy as my back is really started to hurt while I was eating lunch, I just hope Gail didn't notice. Add the pain to the Braxton hicks that I have been having on and off.

 **Taylor's POV**

Gail just came back from giving Ana lunch and she is really concerned about Ana. She could tell that Ana is in pain as she grimaced a few times while Gail was sitting with her. I tell Gail to check on Ana in a little while and if she is still in pain then I will call Christian. This has me starting to wonder if Ana is actually getting close to going into labour. When the bitch was just about to have Sophie she couldn't get comfortable and the back pain increased and that was before the contractions started.

Gail comes into my office just on 4pm and tells me that she has just been up to Ana and that she is actually in more pain than what she was earlier. It is time to call Christian and tell him what is going on and that he needs to come home.

"Sir, earlier Gail took Ana lunch and she noticed that Ana was quite uncomfortable and was in more pain than usual. When she went upstairs again a few minutes ago she noticed that the pain has gotten worse. I think you need to come home and be with her Christian."

"Taylor I will leave straight away and be home as quickly as I can. On the way home I will call Dr Greene's office and hopefully by the time I get home I might know what is going on."

"Yes Sir. I will leave Ana in your room to rest unless she comes downstairs. Charlie is with her. He hasn't left her side all day Sir."

I wonder if birds can sense things and if they can does he know something is going to happen sooner rather than later?

 **Christian's POV**

I am in the middle of a meeting with Ros when my phone starts ringing and I immediately know it is Taylor. Already I have a special ringtone for Ana but since Taylor is home with Ana, I have also assigned Taylor a special ringtone so I know straight away if he is calling.

"Yes Taylor."

"Sir, earlier Gail took Ana lunch and she noticed that Ana was quite uncomfortable and was in more pain than usual. When she went upstairs again a few minutes ago she noticed that the pain has gotten worse. I think you need to come home and be with her Christian."

Fuck I don't like the sound of this. I know Ana barely slept last night because she couldn't get comfortable and needed to pee a lot. Why hasn't Ana called me herself to tell me she is experiencing more pain? Does she feel bad for keeping me awake last night?

"Taylor I will leave straight away and be home as quickly as I can. On the way home I will call Dr Greene's office and hopefully by the time I get home I might know what is going on."

"Yes Sir. I will leave Ana in your room to rest unless she comes downstairs. Charlie is with her. He hasn't left her side all day Sir."

I hang up from Taylor and I can see the look on Ros's face.

"Go, get out of here Christian go home to your very pregnant wife. I will look after things until you return in February. You were only going to be here on Monday and then you were going on leave anyway so what is one extra day of running things. All I ask is that when you and Ana are ready to announce that your son has arrived that I be the first person you tell."

I nod my head yes and I grab my jacket and a few other things that I need and head out of my office. Andrea is surprised to see me and I tell her that I am going home to Ana and that Ros will be looking after things from now until I return at the beginning of February. I was going to come in on Monday to finalise things before I started my parenting leave on Tuesday (Christmas Day). I am about to text Sawyer and he alerts me that he is already waiting at the front of the building. Obviously Taylor notified him immediately.

On the way home I call Dr Greene's office. The receptionist is really pissing me off so I ask to speak to the nurse that assists Dr Greene. Finally she agrees to put her on the phone.

"Hello, this is Nurse Small. How may I help you?"

"Nurse Small this is Christian Grey and I urgently need to speak with Dr Greene about my very pregnant wife, can you please put her on the phone?"

"Mr Grey, please give me a few moments while I transfer you to Dr Greene's office."

I hear some horrible hold music and I am really starting to get nervous as to what may be wrong with Ana.

"Mr Grey, this is Dr Greene. Is there something wrong?"

"Dr Greene I am not sure. Ana didn't sleep last night because she was rather uncomfortable. Gail noticed that Ana is in a lot more pain than she usually is and the pain is causing her to wince."

"Mr Grey, it is possible that Ana is in the early stages of labour. I need you to go straight to her and ask if her waters have broken or if she is having contractions."

I explain that I am still on my way home but I will be there in 15 minutes. She tells me to call her back when I get home to Ana. Sawyer must have heard something in my voice while I was explaining that I wasn't home yet and he started driving faster to get me home to Ana. The drive home seems to take forever even though Sawyer is driving faster than usual. I have the door open and I am out of the car as soon as it stops. Taylor is standing at the front door with it open and I climb the stairs 2 at a time and rush to our bedroom.

Just as I get to our bedroom door I actually hear Ana crying out in pain. FUCK I think Dr Greene might be right. I open the door and rush into the room as I see Ana's face all scrunched up in pain. Shit I don't like seeing Ana in this much pain.

"TAYLOR, TAYLOR." I yell.

"Yes Sir."

"Taylor, take my phone out into the hall and call Dr Greene's office and explain to the receptionist that you are calling Dr Greene on my behalf and she will put you through to Dr Greene. Once you have been put through can you please put my phone on loud speaker and place it on the bed beside Ana."

As I am telling Taylor this I am sitting behind Ana rubbing her lower back.

"Ana this is Dr Greene can you tell me if the pain is the same pain you have been getting in your lower back?"

"Yes and no, it is aching as it has been the last few weeks but every now and then the pain become really bad."

"Dr Greene this is Mr Grey, when I got home I heard Ana crying out in pain. She has never done that before."

"Thank you Mr Grey. Ana, can you tell me when the intense pain started?"

"It would have been when I was eating lunch. I have been having Braxton Hicks on and off as well."

"Ana I don't think they were Braxton Hicks. I think they were early labour contractions. Has your water broken Ana?"

"Not that I know of Dr Greene. What do I need to do?"

"Ana I am going to come to you and check you over. It will give me a better indication of what is going on. I will be there within the next 30 minutes. Please stay in bed and remain as calm as possible. Use the wheat pack and a hot water bottle to help with the pain."

I am a little relieved that Dr Greene is coming to check on me and Teddy. Is it too early for Teddy to come? If he comes now it will mean he will be here in time for Christmas. What a perfect gift that would be for our little man.

Taylor goes back downstairs to reheat the wheat pack for Ana. While he is reheating the wheat pack I put on Ana's relaxation CD and sit behind her massaging her back until Taylor returns with the wheat pack. Charlie is watching Ana and she reaches out to scratch his head. Taylor returns then he heads back downstairs giving Ana and I privacy. We lie quietly for a good 15 minutes before I move to the other side of the bed so that I am facing Ana and decide to ask her the obvious question.

"Ana why didn't you call me and tell me you were in more pain?"

"I didn't want to disturb you at work because I know you have so much you wanted to get done before Tuesday. Obviously Gail noticed I was in more pain than usual and she told Taylor."

"Yes Gail did notice and she told Taylor and he called me just after Gail came up the second time."

I can see that she is in pain again and I can actually see her bump tightening. Shit, I just want Dr Greene to get here and check Ana over. I need to know what is happening to my wife. There is a light knock on the door and I know that it will be Taylor with Dr Greene.

"Enter."

"Sir, Dr Greene is here to see Mrs Grey."

"Come in Dr Greene."

Dr Greene enters and looks at Ana who is trying to sit up. I tell Taylor to take Charlie and he leaves the room and closes the door. I help Ana sit up.

 **Ana's POV**

When Taylor announces Dr Greene is here I roll onto my back and try and sit up. I am struggling until Christian helps me sit up. Dr Greene is looking at me and she puts her Dr's bag beside the bed.

"Ana I need to examine you so I need you to go to the bathroom and remove your panties and Mr Grey I will need you to stay up the top of the bed with Ana and help her relax."

Christian helps me off the bed and I go into the bathroom and remove my panties. Just as I sit back on the bed the intense pain starts again but doesn't last very long.

"Ana have you had any bloody discharge?"

"No I haven't. Is that a problem?"

Dr Greene instructs me to lie on my back with my legs bent and apart so she can do a internal examination. It is a little uncomfortable but it is over and done with rather quickly.

"The mucous plug is still intact so you are possibly experiencing the very early stages of labour. Once the mucous plug that is sealing your cervix is released then labour will follow but it may not be for a few more days. What I can't tell you is how long it will be before your body discharges it. Until then I don't want to perform the c-section because I know you want your baby to stay in your womb as long as possible. Once your body discharges the mucous plug I will reassess what our next step will be. In the mean time I will organise for a team to be on standby ready to perform a c-section when the time comes."

Shit that is a lot to take in. I don't think I will be able to handle being in this amount of pain for an extended period of time. She takes off the gloves she was wearing and puts them in a bag, before lowering my dress. Dr Greene gives Christian her phone number so that he can call when the time comes. She gives me some final instructions about eating small meals and nothing to heavy and to make sure I drink plenty but nothing too sugary. Christian goes to show Dr Greene out and I look at the clock and see that it is only 6pm and I am feeling a little hungry. When Christian returns he helps me put my panties back on before we go downstairs.

Taylor is near the breakfast bar while Gail is in the kitchen finishing dinner. I wonder where Sophie is. Is she here in the house or is she at their cottage on her own? Taylor must notice the concerned look on my face and he tells me that Sophie is at their cottage with Luke watching her.

"The Doctor isn't concerned at the moment because I haven't reached a certain point. Once I do then she is going to reassess everything and we will go from there. Taylor I know that Christian will want you with us when we finally do go to the hospital so can you please go home and rest. It could be a few hours or it could be a few days before we have to contact Dr Greene again."

Taylor nods and leaves the kitchen. For Taylor's sake I hope out little man waits because it is Taylor's full weekend off. Once Gail serves our dinner Christian tells her to go home as well. She insists that she will come cook breakfast in the morning so that I don't have to try and cook. After we have eaten Charlie returns to me and he won't leave my shoulder. He keeps rubbing his head against my neck like he was earlier today. Christian can't help but smile when he sees what Charlie is doing. The intense pains continue on and off and around 8:30pm we head upstairs to bed. I decide to wear panties to bed so that I can tell if the discharge that Dr Greene was talking about happens. It feels strange sleeping next to Christian wearing panties.

 **A/N: Will Ana need to call Dr Greene during the night or will it be a few more days?**

 **I am still slowly recovering so the updates will continue every 2 days.**


	172. Chapter 172

**Ana's POV**

I wake up because I have this massive urge to pee. While I am peeing I see a bloody discharge in my panties. I realise that this must be what Dr Greene was talking about. SHIT I am glad I decide to wear panties otherwise this would have gotten all over the sheets. I take off my panties and go back into our room to wake Christian. As I am walking to the bed I see that it is just after 10pm.

"Christian, Christian I need you to wake up." I say as I gently shake him.

"What is it Ana?" He mumbles but keeps his eyes closed.

"That thing that Dr Greene was talking about has happened. I think we need to call her."

His eyes fly open and jumps out of bed and grabs his phone. He calls Dr Greene and she tells us to stay here at the house and she will be here shortly. Since we are unsure what is going to happen next he calls Luke and tells him that Dr Greene is on her way and that he is needed to let her in.

While we wait for Dr Greene, Christian sits behind me and gently massages my lower back.

"Ana, I know you are in a lot of pain would you consider going to the hospital and having the c-section if Dr Greene suggests it?"

"Christian as much as I want to carry our son as long as possible I am not sure how long my body would be able to withstand the pain. From what I have read it will get a lot worse so if I can avoid that then I will have the c-section as soon as it can be organised."

I am still getting the intense pain and now you can actually see my belly tightening. Shit I really need to put something on so I ask Christian to get one of my oversized sweaters. He returns with one and I slip it on. He also brings a pair of sweat pants and a shirt to put on. It seems like forever before Dr Greene arrives but in reality it was only about 20 minutes. Luke shows her to our door then he heads back downstairs. I didn't bother putting panties on because I knew Dr Greene would only want me to remove them again.

"Ana, I need to do another internal examination so can you please get into the same position as earlier."

Dr Greene completes her examination before removing the gloves. As I cover myself back up with the sheet I try and work out if the examination was good or bad but her face is giving nothing away. Shit would she just put us out of our misery and tell us what is happening.

"Mr Grey, Ana when I just conducted the examination that there are no signs that Ana's cervix has started dilating. There are 2 options that I am going to suggest to you. Firstly we can wait until your waters break before performing the c-section. Or you can go to the hospital and have the c-section as soon as we can get you to the hospital and the operating theatre ready."

I look at Christian and he nods.

"Dr Greene we discussed this before you arrived. I want to go ahead with the c-section as soon as possible. We want to meet our little boy."

She stands and starts making a call. Obviously she is calling the hospital so that everything can be organised for our arrival. Christian asks Dr Greene to stay with me while he organises Taylor.

 **Christian's POV**

Wow this is really going to happen. I ask Dr Greene to stay with Ana while I go call Taylor. Thankfully he answers after a few rings.

"Sir, is it Ana?"

"Taylor, Dr Greene is here at the house and we will be going to the hospital shortly and I need you with us. We will meet you in the lounge room when we are ready to leave. Please tell Gail she is not needed in the morning and that you will keep her updated. Sawyer is in the security office already."

"Yes Sir, I will get dressed and be at the house in a few minutes."

Hopefully he went straight to sleep when he went home earlier. It is now nearly 11pm so he should have got about 4 hours sleep. Let's hope for Ana's sake that they can do this sooner rather than later so that her back isn't hurting as much and she then can get some sleep.

When I return to the room Dr Greene is examining Ana's bump. Obviously she is checking on Teddy's position. I didn't think position would be so important with a c-section. Her phone starts ringing and she goes to answer it. While she is out of the room Christian helps me get dressed. I put on a pair of panties and a pair of leggings.

"Ana, the team have been notified and they are preparing for you. Let's get you to the hospital and into the operating room so that you can meet your son."

I help Ana downstairs and Taylor is already standing beside the door holding the hospital bags. Dr Greene tells us she will meet us at the hospital. Taylor and I help Ana to the SUV which Sawyer already has parked as close to the front door as possible and running with the heater on. He comes and takes the bags from Taylor and puts them in the front seat. Once Ana is in the car Taylor and I get in the car and we are on our way to Seattle Grace.

As we pull up Dr Greene comes out the front doors with a wheelchair for Ana. Taylor goes to park the car while Dr Greene takes us to the maternity section. Before we even get to the maternity section Taylor has caught up with us. Ana is allocated a private room and we are taken to the room so that they can check Ana over before preparing her for the c-section. Taylor waits outside of the room.

Ana is asked to change into a pair of hospital panties and gown so that she is ready for her c-section. Once she has changed she is hooked up to some monitors and we see Teddy's heart rate. Dr Greene comes in to check on Ana and let us know we will be taken to the operating room shortly.

 **Taylor's POV**

When my phone rang and I saw it was Christian my first thoughts was Ana. I am already half dressed when I tell Christen I will get dressed and come to the house.

"Jason, is it Ana?"

"Yes Gail. Dr Greene is already here seeing Ana. They are taking Ana to the hospital shortly. Christian told me to tell you that they won't require breakfast in the morning and I will update you in the morning. I will try and get back here to Sophie as soon as I can. Can you please tell her I am with Ana and Christian at the hospital but assure her that they are both okay."

I kiss Gail goodbye and head straight to the house. Once inside I head into the security room to talk to Sawyer. I tell him to get the car from the garage and have it running with the heater on so that it is warmed up before we head to the hospital. Sawyer returns and I instruct him to stay here in the house tonight. We hear them at the top of the stairs so I go collect the bags while Sawyer goes back to the SUV to make sure the heater has warmed the car. I help Christian get Ana to the car. Just before we get to the car Sawyer takes the bags and puts them in the front of the car. Once Ana is in the SUV, Christian and I get into the SUV and I drive to Seattle Grace. Dr Greene has already left and when we arrive she is waiting for us. While I am parking the SUV I call Reynolds and tell him he is needed urgently at Seattle Grace and he tells me he will be here in 20 minutes. Once I know what room Ana is in I will let Reynolds know. I catch up with them just before they get to the maternity ward. Once Ana goes into the room I stand guard and wait for further instructions.

Christian comes out of the room and tells me that they will be going to the operating rooms shortly. Shit they don't mess around. I thought they would wait until at least 7am. If they are going to perform the c-section shortly Baby Grey may be born before midnight but if not it will be not long after midnight that he will be born.

"Sir, Reynolds will be here in roughly 5 minutes. I will have him remain here at the room while I accompany you and Ana to the operating room."

"Thank you Taylor."

Reynolds arrives and I brief him on what is happening and just as I finish Ana is wheeled from the room and I follow them. Once they reach the doors of the operating room I am told I can't enter so I stand outside the door and wait.

 **Ana's POV**

Once everything is ready I am wheeled to the operating room. I hear the nurse tell Taylor he is not allowed in the room. She also usher Christian off to get him prepared for entering the operating room. After a few minutes he is back by my side. Dr Greene is in the room along with another 2 doctors and a nurse.

"Mrs Grey, we are about to give you a spinal block so that we can perform the c-section. It will take a few minutes to work and then we will proceed."

They have me roll onto my side so that they can administer the spinal block. Then I am rolled back onto my back. A small wall is put up so that I can't see my belly and Christian is told to sit beside my head so that he can talk to me and to keep me calm. I am gripping his hand tightly.

"Mrs Grey can you feel me touching you?" Dr Greene asks.

"No, I can't feel anything."

"Good, let's get this little boy out so he can meet his parents."

With Christian's free hand he strokes my hair before leaning over and kissing the top of my head.

"Everything is going to be ok Ana. Our little boy will be here very soon."

Christian is right a few minutes later the room is filled with the cries of a baby.

"Congratulations Mr & Mrs Grey you have a beautiful little boy." The Doctor tells us.

I can feel the tears trickling down my cheek and when I look at Christian he too has a few tears trickling down his face. He kisses me ever so gently on the mouth before he stands up to look at our son.

"Mr Grey would you like to cut the cord?"

My heart feels like it is about to explode with all the love I am feeling right at this moment. I can't wait to see Teddy but I know that the nurse will need to check him over before we can hold him.

 **Christian's POV**

The moment I heard our son cry I felt the tears on my cheek and I can't help but kiss Ana she has given me the best Christmas gift I could have asked for. I am a little shocked when the Doctor asks if I would like to cut the cord.

"Yes, yes I would like to do that."

The Doctor gives me the scissors and I cut the cord. Once it is cut Teddy is taken by the nurse to a table where she is checking him over. I sit back down beside Ana and the Doctors start working on her again.

"Mr Grey, Ana, your son was born a few seconds after midnight. The nurse will be able to give you more details once she has checked your son over. May I ask what you are going to call him?"

"Theodore Raymond Grey."

Finally our Teddy is here but it is too early in the morning to be calling our families so I am going to wait until at least 6am before I call any one. That will give Ana some time to rest before anyone comes to the hospital. I will send Charlie Tango to collect Ray and Belinda so that they can be here as soon as possible. Since Ana is going to be in hospital for a few days I am going to have Ray and Belinda stay at Escala so they are close by.

"Theodore lets go and meet your parents." The nurse says as she walks towards us and I stand to take my son.

"Teddy, this amazing woman is your mother. She has taken very good care of you." I say as I gently place Teddy across Ana's chest. He is looking straight at Ana and I can't help but pull out my phone and take a picture of this precious moment between Ana and Teddy.

Once the Doctors have finished with Ana the wall is removed and the nurse tells us that Ana will be returned to her room shortly.

 **Ana's POV**

The moment Christian lays Teddy on my chest I can't help but smile and look adoringly at Teddy. Out of the corner of my eye I see Christian taking a photo of us on his phone. Teddy starts to drift off to sleep as he lies on my chest. I look at Christian and he is smiling as he watches us both. They are getting ready to move me to recovery but before we leave the room Christian makes sure Teddy is covered up properly. Once we are out the door Taylor follows us to recovery where I will stay for roughly 30 minutes, then I will be returned to my room.

By 1am I am back in my room with Christian and Teddy. They have put Teddy in a clear bassinet which is beside my bed. I notice that Teddy's information is written on a card attached to the bassinet but I will look at that later. Christian is sitting in the chair beside my bed, he is holding my hand. I start to feel rather tired and I drift off to sleep. When I wake up I can her Christian talking to Teddy so I just lie here with my eyes closed.

"Teddy, welcome to the world little man. Enjoy these few peaceful hours that you are having at the moment because when everyone realises you are here this hospital room is going to fill up rather quickly. Your mommy and will make sure you are well fed and that you get your sleep. She may look like a calm and collected woman but she can also be like a fire cracker."

I can't help but giggle at Christian calling me a fire cracker which gives me away.

"Hey beautiful, how did you sleep?"

"I slept rather well actually. What time is it?"

"It is just after 5am, the nurse wants you to try and feed Teddy if you are up to it."

Of course I am up to it. I want to feed my son so I tell Christian to get the nurse. The nurse enters a few minutes later and she has with her a pillow. Once she has helped me into position Christian gives me Teddy. After a few moments Teddy latches onto my boob and starts feeding. The sensation is weird but after a few minutes it is fine. I can't help but watch my son feed and when I look at Christian he has the biggest smile on his face.

Teddy falls back off to sleep on he has been fed, burped and changed. I read the information written on the card. Theodore Grey born at 12:00am on Saturday December 22nd. Weighing 5lbs 6oz and measuring 48.9cm. Christian tells me to go back to sleep while I still can and he will call our families soon to tell them about Teddy. It doesn't take long and I drift back off to sleep.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana feel asleep rather quickly when she returned to the room. I put my head down on the bed and got some sleep as well. When I wake up I take Teddy from the bassinet and sit with him on the chair. The nurse comes in and says that she would like to see if Ana wants to feed Teddy but since she is asleep she will come back later. I start talking to Teddy and I hear Ana giggle and I know she is awake. The nurse is here with Ana but Teddy takes to Ana's breast almost immediately and feeds. I can't help but watch him and I know I have the biggest smile on my face.

Once Ana is asleep again I go outside to speak with Taylor. He is going to head home for a few hours sleep while Sawyer comes here to the hospital. When Sawyer arrives Reynolds will go back to Escala to sleep so that he can be here tonight. I tell Taylor that I will be calling our families shortly so I don't want him to tell Gail anything until he wakes up again. He heads out and I go back into the room and watch Teddy and Ana sleep. I also ask him to make the arrangements to have Charlie Tango waiting at Montesano at 7am to transport Ray and Belinda to Seattle.

I sneak into the corner of the room and call Ray first since I need to get him in the air as soon as possible.

"Ray, it is Christian."

"Is everything alright Christian? It is rather early on a Saturday morning."

"I am sorry Ray but I need you and Belinda to pack a bag and meet Charlie Tango so you can be flown here to Seattle. Your Grandson is finally here and he would like to meet you as soon as possible."

I can hear Ray is getting a little choked up when he tells Belinda to pack a bag for them both and that they will not be back until after Christmas. He explains what is going on and Belinda tells Ray that she will drive him to meet Charlie Tango before organising things and driving to Seattle later today. I tell Ray that Charlie Tango will be there at 7am that gives him an hour.

Next I call my parents and mom answers the phone. I apologise for calling so early. She tells me she needed to get up anyway as she has a lot of things she wants to do today.

"Mom I am going to add to the list of things you need to do today."

"What do you need me to do Christian?"

"I need you and dad to come to the hospital around 8am as there is someone here who would like to meet you both."

"Are you telling my grandson is here?"

"Yes mom, your grandson has arrived. I will tell you everything once you get to the hospital. Now I need to go mom because I have to call Mia and Elliot."

I call Mia and ask if they can come to the hospital around 10am. That will give the grandparents a chance to spend some time with Teddy and not overwhelm him or Ana. Next I call Elliot and ask him to come to the hospital around 10am. Finally I call my grandparents and ask them to come to the hospital around 9am to meet their great-grandson. Now that is done I sit beside Ana as she sleeps and I watch Teddy in the bassinet. I think about sending Taylor a message but I decide to call Gail directly.

"Hello Gail it is Christian."

"Hello Christian, do you need me to do something for you at the house?"

"No Gail, I wanted to call you personally and tell you the news. Our little boy has arrived and he is perfect. Gail when Taylor comes back to the hospital you and Sophie are more than welcome to come with him so that you can see then newest member of the family. I know Ana would want you to be a part of this Gail."

"Thank you Christian. I will try and keep Taylor here until at least 1pm so that he is well rested because I know he is going to have to be on his toes while at the hospital."

Gail is right security is going to need to be on high alert especially if the media somehow realise that Ana is in the hospital. Maybe when mom gets here she can help us get the rest of the family in and out of the hospital without anyone realising. Shit I just hope Mia doesn't come to the hospital carrying bags of baby things because that is a sure giveaway. Quickly I grab my phone and call Mia back.

"Mia, please do not bring any kind of baby items with you to the hospital. We don't want to alert anyone to the fact that Ana has had our son."

"Christian, I am not happy that I can't bring my gifts but I do understand why so I will wait until you bring him home."

That went better than I thought. I really thought I would have a massive fight on my hands. Now all we can do is sit and wait for Teddy's grandparents to arrive.

 **A/N: Next Chapter Teddy meets the family.**


	173. Chapter 173

**Saturday - Teddy Meets the Family**

 **Ana's POV**

I wake again and Christian tells me that Daddy should be here shortly along with his parents. Teddy wakes and I feed him before his first lot of visitors arrive. Christian has been busy while I was sleeping. Teddy is fed and burped when there is a gentle knock on the door and Christian goes to open the door. Daddy steps into the room and he is beaming. He comes over and kisses my cheek and looks at Teddy who is still in my arms. I ask daddy if he wants to hold him I am just about to introduce daddy to Teddy when there is a second knock on the door. This time it is Grace and Carrick.

"Daddy, Grace and Carrick, Christian and I want to introduce you to Theodore Raymond Grey your grandson. Teddy was born just after midnight and he weighted 5lbs 6oz. Sorry we didn't call earlier but we didn't want to disturb you and also we weren't sure how long it would take."

Grace is the next person to nurse Teddy followed by Carrick. All 3 grandparents are smitten with our little boy. Before we know it Grandma & Grandpa T arrive. Grandma T can't take her eyes off Teddy. Grandpa T is pleased that he is named Theodore. After about 30 minutes Grace and Carrick leave along with Grandma & Grandpa T leaving us with just Daddy. I am surprised that Grandma T didn't say anything about Teddy.

 **Grace's POV**

Ever since I got Christian's call about Ana having our grandson I can't wipe the smile off my face and I can't wait to meet him. While I am sitting here watching the clock it dawns on me that Ana will still be in hospital on Christmas day. I will talk to Christian about it tomorrow I just hope Gail hasn't purchased everything. Finally it is time for us to leave and heads to the hospital. Before I go in to see our grandson I organise for a bed to be put in the room later for Christian as I know he won't leave the hospital until he can take his wife and newborn son home.

When Christian opens the door I can see Ray is already here and Ana has just finished putting the baby in his arms. I struggle to hold back the tears when Ana introduces us to our grandson Theodore Raymond Grey. They named him after Dad and Ray, Dad is going to be happy as a pig in mud. Ray is beaming at the fact that they have named him after him as well. I know that Dad and Christian have always been close. Christian has always turned to dad for guidance and Ray has been there for Ana through everything and has raised her as his own. It is fitting that their son is named after the 2 most influential men in their lives.

After nursing my grandson I hand him to Carrick and watch how he looks at our grandson who is sleeping peacefully. Dad and Mom arrive and I am surprised at how calm mother is. I thought for sure she would be making a noise about Teddy being here. Dad is in total awe at the fact that his first great-grandson has been named after him. Carrick and I leave at the same time as my parents because Elliot, Mia and Greg are going to be here soon. I can't wait for Ana and Christian to bring Teddy home. Being in hospital is totally different to being at home with a newborn. But I know Ana and Christian will be the best parents that Teddy could ask for.

 **Ana's POV**

"Annie, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Daddy I am fine. I am glad that Teddy is finally here. Where is Belinda?"

He explains that she stayed in Montesano to do a few things but she is driving here later this afternoon and that they will be staying until after Christmas. Shit Christmas, we were meant to have late lunch early dinner at our house. That is not going to happen if we are still in hospital. I am going to have to speak with Grace. It looks like I will be having Christmas day in hospital. I am not sure the hospital would appreciate all of our family having Christmas dinner here. That will be one thing I will be discussing with Dr Greene.

There is a knock at the door and they bring in a bed or Christian. Obviously Grace organised this because she knows how stubborn Christian is and that he will not leave the hospital without me and Teddy. Elliot, Mia and Greg arrive so Daddy heads to the cafeteria. I can see Mia is struggling to keep her excitement under control. She is the first one to nurse Teddy.

"Hello, I am Aunty Mia. I have waited so long to meet you. Now you are finally here and you are so adorable. You look like your daddy."

Mia continues to talk to Teddy for a few more minutes before Elliot asks to nurse him. I am a little worried that Elliot nursing Teddy will bring back the thoughts about his own baby that Krystal lost. But Elliot is fine he is telling Teddy that he is going to teach him things when he gets bigger. I scold Elliot and tell him he is NOT teaching my son any bad habits. Teddy opens his eyes and lets out a cry and Christian can't help himself.

"If I opened my eyes and seen a face like that I would cry too."

Mia and Greg can't help but laugh and I try to hide my giggle. Even Elliot sees the funny side and laughs a little.

"Teddy what are you making a fuss about. This is Uncle Elliot." Teddy starts to settle when he hears my voice. Obviously he heard me talking to Elliot and when he opened his eyes it wasn't me he seen. Elliot sits him up a little so that he can see me and he stops fussing. I am actually rather surprised how well Elliot is with Teddy.

After they leave I feed and burp Teddy again and he falls back to sleep. When Daddy returns he tells us that he would like to go to Escala to wait for Belinda. Christian makes a call and one of the security team arrive and take Daddy to Escala. Finally it is just us for a while.

Christian positions the second bed beside mine and we both lie down for a rest. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

 **Ray's POV**

The closer I got to the hospital the more nervous but excited I got. Finally my grandson has arrived. Annie looks beautiful sitting on the bed. I kiss her cheek and get a closer look at this beautiful little bundle in her arms. She offers him to me and she is just about to say something when there is another knock at the door and Carrick and Grace enter.

"Daddy, Grace and Carrick, Christian and I want to introduce you to Theodore Raymond Grey your grandson. Teddy was born just after midnight and he weighted 5lbs 6oz. Sorry we didn't call earlier but we didn't want to disturb you and also we weren't sure how long it would take."

I am struggling with my emotions when I hear that Teddy's middle name is Raymond. When Grace takes Teddy I can't help but keep looking between my grandson and his beautiful mother, my daughter. After every one leaves we get a few minutes reprieve before Elliot, Mia & Greg arrive. Since I didn't really have much to eat this morning I decide to head to the cafeteria to get something to eat and drink. The truth is Mia is a little full on and I also want to call Belinda.

"Hello sweetheart. Are you nearly ready to leave?"

"Hello sweetie. I have everything in the car and I am just doing the last few things inside before I leave. So have you seen your grandson?"

"Yes he is perfect. I can't wait for you to meet Theodore Raymond Grey. They call him Teddy for short. If you are about to leave I will head to Escala and wait for you. Just punch Escala into the navman and it will direct you straight there."

"Okay I will let you know when I am just about there so you can let me into the garage. Would you like me to grab anything else before I leave?"

"Apart from the gifts and enough clothes to last a few days there is nothing else that I can think of. Please drive safely and I will see you when you arrive. I love you Belinda."

"I love you too Grandpa Ray and I will see you in a few hours."

I love the sound of Grandpa Ray. Finally I head back upstairs and find that it is just Ana and Christian in the room and Teddy is fast asleep so I let them know I want to go back to Escala. Christian organises one of his security guys to drive me back to Escala. I can't help but take a photo of my grandson before I leave.

 **Christian's POV**

I am glad when everyone has left as it allows Ana a chance to rest. We have a few hours before Gail will allow Taylor to return but to make sure I send him a message telling him not to come to the hospital until at least 3pm. That will give Ana at least a few hours of solid sleep. I reach for her hand and hold it against my body and I too drift off to sleep.

I wake to the sound of Teddy crying so I get him from the bassinet and give him to Ana so she can feed him. Teddy has taken to breastfeeding so easily which I am grateful for. The nurse that came in the second time was actually surprised at how well Teddy latched on. She was saying that sometimes it takes ages for the baby to start suckling properly. Obviously Teddy takes after me and loves sucking on Ana's breasts. Although I know Ana's breasts are off limits for me until Ana stops breastfeeding our son. I want Teddy to have the best and for babies breast milk is best.

 **Monday - Christmas Eve**

 **Ana's POV**

Yesterday was a little less hectic visitor wise. Daddy and Belinda came so that Belinda could meet Teddy. Grace also dropped in before she started her shift and I asked about Christmas day and she told me that she will organise everything and they will just have it at Bellevue and that Daddy an Belinda are welcome to spend the day with them at Bellevue. Although I know at some point on Christmas Day everyone will come here to the hospital to see us. I am relieved that Daddy and Belinda won't be alone on Christmas day.

Gail has been in contact with me via video call the last few days so that I was able to talk to Charlie. I have missed him so much and apparently he has been following Gail and Sophie around the house looking for me. Also Grace called Gail and told her not to do the Christmas shopping because she is going to do Christmas at Bellevue since I am in hospital. Gail offered to go to Bellevue and help Grace to prepare for tomorrow. I am actually relieved that Gail isn't going to have to go shopping today as it would be complete and utter hell. Gail and Taylor are going to have Christmas at the cottage. If we are actually released then we will spend some time at home as well as some time at Bellevue.

Dr Greene has been coming in everyday and checking on Teddy. Hopefully this morning she will give us a better indication of when we can take Teddy home. I know that when we get the green light Christian will make sure we are able to get Teddy home safely.

 **Grace's POV**

I couldn't help myself yesterday I had to see Teddy before I started my shift at the hospital. He was asleep but I still can't believe that he is finally here and in time for Christmas. It is a shame that they will not be with us tomorrow. Since Ana is in hospital I offered to have Ray and Belinda at Bellevue for the day. We are all going to go to the hospital after brunch. It will be up to Ray and Belinda if they stay Christmas night at Bellevue. Hopefully Ana and Teddy will be released on Boxing Day and we can have a special family dinner then. Before I went home after my shift yesterday I went shopping and got a few presents for Teddy.

Gail has offered to come help me today to prepare a few things for tomorrow. I think she is missing Ana and Christian being at home. Sophie is going to come with her because Taylor is at the hospital with Christian. Gail and I get a few things organised while Sophie is out in the back yard playing. We start talking and she is telling me about how quiet the house is without Christian and Ana. I remind her that when they get home with Teddy the house won't be as quiet when Teddy decides he wants to cry.

 **Christian's POV**

Teddy is absolutely thriving. When Dr Greene came to see Teddy this morning she is certain that we can go home early tomorrow morning so we can spend Christmas with our loved ones. We aren't going to say anything just in case but if all goes to plan we are going to surprise our families at brunch. Ray and Belinda are staying at Escala still and mom has insisted that they still spend Christmas day at Bellevue.

Dr Greene comes in just before 7pm and does a final check over Teddy and Ana and tells us that we can take our son home in the morning. That is the best news. Ana and I talked about this earlier and we hope that Dr Greene will agree to our plan.

"Dr Greene, can we get the discharge papers written up so that Ana and I can leave with Teddy before daylight?"

"That will be fine. What time will you want to leave?"

I explain that Teddy has been waking up around 3am so I thought we could leave after he is fed. She is going to do the paper work and let the nurses know so that they are prepared for us to leave. Our plan can be put into action.

*Taylor, everything is set for tomorrow morning. See you then. Christian*

*Yes Sir, I will be there at the determined time. T*

Teddy has been feeding roughly every 3 hours so we have a little bit of time before he is due to feed again and he is actually awake and is watching Ana and I closely. I can't help but smile when I look at Ana holding Teddy, our perfect little family.

 **Tuesday – Christmas Day**

Like clockwork Teddy wakes at 3am and as usual Christian wakes and gets Teddy out of the bassinet for me. As I feed Teddy Christian packs the last of our things into the bags. Once Teddy is fed and burped I change his nappy. There is a knock on the door and Christian goes to the door to let Taylor in. Taylor has Teddy's car seat carrier and Christian straps him. Once we are ready we leave the room and collect the discharge papers before leaving the hospital under the cover of darkness. We head home and settle Teddy into the bassinet which is now in our room. Christian tells me to go back to bed and he will join me shortly.

I wake to hear Christian talking to Teddy. So I just lie here with my eyes closed listening to Christian. Unfortunately I have to make it known that I am awake because I need to pee. When I return I get comfortable so that I can feed Teddy.

"Merry Christmas Christian, this time last week I never thought we would be celebrating today with our son."

He places Teddy in my arms and kisses me deeply.

"Merry Christmas Ana. I know, it seems surreal that we are at home with our son today. Since no one apart from Taylor knows that we are home lets enjoy a lovely morning with our son before we head to Bellevue to surprise our families."

Once Teddy is fed, burped and diaper changed we dress him in a cute little outfit and head downstairs. On the breakfast bar there is a gift wrapped box and Christian tells me to open it while he finds something light to eat to tide us over until brunch. I can't help but tear up when I see a glass bauble with 'Teddy's first Christmas' written on it. After we have eaten we head into the lounge room to open a few gifts. But before we do I make sure we hang the bauble on the tree. Teddy is in the rocking cradle that Daddy built. I can't help but giggle when I instruct Christian to get the pictures from under the tree because he picks up a similar package and hands it to me. Obviously we both had the same idea. Christian is thrilled with the new camera and he immediately starts taking photos of me and Teddy.

Before we realise it, it is time to feed Teddy again before heading to Bellevue. Christian has organised for Luke to come with us to Bellevue. Hopefully our families won't be disappointed if Christian and I don't spend the entire day at Bellevue. While I am getting everything I need for Teddy's trip to Bellevue Christian and Luke put the gifts into the SUV.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor has everything in place for our departure from the hospital. We make our way to the back exit and have Teddy secured in the car and on our way home. I am actually surprised that the media weren't alerted that Ana was in hospital, especially with the amount of times my family and security where in and out of the hospital since Ana and I got here Friday night.

When I tell Ana to go back to sleep and that I will join her shortly I head downstairs and find the wrapping paper to wrap the presents that I had purchased to give our loved ones from Teddy once he was born. Today is the perfect day to give them the present.

I head back upstairs and join Ana in bed and drift off to sleep knowing that my beautiful wife and my son are safely home. When I wake up again I check on Teddy and see him lying in his bassinet taking in his new surroundings so I pick him up and walk around the room with him.

"Teddy, this is your home. I can't believe that you are finally here and that we are home in time to surprise every one for Christmas. We will be going to your grandparent's house later to have brunch. No doubt you are going to be spoilt rotten today. Auntie Mia has probably purchased enough clothes to last you at least a month."

Ana starts to get up and I know she needs the bathroom so I continue to hold Teddy until she returns and sits herself up into bed so that she can feed Teddy. When I place Teddy in her arms I can't resist the urge to kiss her deeply.

On our way to Bellevue I tell Ana that I wrapped those special presents that we got to give to our loved ones when Teddy was born.

 **Ana's POV**

When we arrive we actually sneak in without any one realising. Thankfully Teddy is asleep so he won't give us away. They are all in the dining room having brunch.

"Eat up everyone there is plenty here. I may have gone a little over board this morning." Grace says.

I look to Christian and we both smile.

"Is there room for a few more then?" We ask. There is dead silence as everyone turns their heads towards us. Then the questions start.

We explain that Dr Greene gave us clearance last night to leave early this morning and that we took Teddy home for a few hours before coming here to surprise everyone. Everyone is thrilled that we will be spending time with them here at Bellevue. Luke unloads the gifts into the lounge room before joining us for brunch. After brunch we head into the lounge room to exchange gifts.

Everyone loved there photos that we got framed of me and my bump at roughly 36 weeks. Since Teddy is asleep Christian and I open Teddy's presents. It would have been perfect if he was awake so he could watch but I think he might be down and out for a few more hours. Finally Christian appears with one last box and he starts giving out the wrapped presents and I realise what they are. He gives one to Grace and Carrick, Daddy and Belinda, Mia & Greg, Grandma & Grandpa T and finally Elliot.

"Everyone, these gifts are a little something that we purchased to help celebrate Teddy's arrival. It just seemed fitting to give them to you all here today. On the count of 3 everyone can open them."

I can see a few confused faces so I explain. "This clock has 12 picture spots so we thought we would purchase you all one and each month of Teddy's first year we will take a photo to be put in the clock. So by next Christmas you will have a beautiful clock that shows Teddy's first year."

I can see that they are all very happy with their clocks and the fact that each month they can add a photo of Teddy to the clock and it is something that they can hang on their wall and see Teddy every day and remember his first year as a Grey. Once the presents are all unwrapped the wrapping paper is collected and put near the fire place so that it can be burnt at a later time.

I am feeling a little tired so I take Teddy's car seat carrier and go lie down in Christian's room. It will also give me some privacy when it is time to feed Teddy. Shit I must have been more tired than I thought because I crash out for a solid 2 hours and the only reason I woke up then was because Teddy started to cry.

 **Grace's POV**

When I called everyone for brunch I never expected to have extra guests for brunch but I am over the moon that they are actually here celebrating Teddy's first Christmas with us at Bellevue and not the hospital. My precious grandson is sleeping and I am actually surprised when he makes it through us all opening presents. The clocks that they purchased to showcase Teddy's first year are absolutely perfect. Ours will take pride of place in the lounge room. Ana looks tired so I am not surprised when she takes Teddy and heads upstairs to rest. Mia and Elliot can't help themselves they are tormenting Christian about changing dirty diapers. Christian is so proud of himself when he tells us that he has indeed changed a shitty diaper. Sawyer is actually nodding to verify that it is indeed true.

Ray, Dad and Carrick have headed off somewhere. Christian, Greg and Elliot also head off to the games room leaving Belinda, Mia, mom and I in the lounge room. We are all admiring the pictures that Ana and Christian had framed for us.

Ana has been upstairs for nearly 2 hours. She must have been rather tired. Getting sleep when in hospital is not the easiest because you always have nurses coming in and checking on you. I head into the kitchen to check on the glazed ham that I am baking in the oven. It is starting to look rather good and the smell is divine. Since it is nearly ready I ask Mia to help me prepare the vegetables so that I can cook them on the stove. Once it is all done we head into the lounge room where Elliot and Greg are not sitting. Obviously Christian has gone to check on Ana.

 **Christian's POV**

After spending some time in the games room with Elliot and Greg I decide to go check on Ana and Teddy. When I enter I find Ana sitting on my bed feeding Teddy. I stand inside the door and just watch them both. While Teddy is feeding I stay quiet so that he eats properly. Once he is fed I help to burp him while Ana goes to the bathroom. I ask change his diaper before we go to see what is taking Ana so long in the bathroom. We head downstairs and Teddy is happy enough to be passed around. When it is time to sit down for lunch Teddy has started to get tired so I get the carrier so that he can go back to sleep.

Mom has out done herself with this Christmas feast especially since it was meant to be at our house. I wonder if Ray and Belinda will stay here at Bellevue when we leave. As much as I would like to stay here until later tonight I think Ana needs to sleep in our bed and we need to get Teddy into a bedtime routine. I am brought back to the table when Ana gently squeezes my thigh.

We decided to wait a little while before having dessert so we all are in the lounge room again and my thoughts drift off to my son as I watch him in my arms. He is happy just taking in his surroundings and I am brought back to the here and now when Ana gently nudges me in the side.

"Christian, you realise that you can't play hide the sausage for the next 6 weeks?" Grandma asks.

Shit how did we get onto the subject of my cock? Poor mom is in utter shock. Belinda is trying to keep a straight face. But I am still none the wiser. Ana whispers in my ear that Grandma was talking about sausages that she tried the other night.

"Elliot has any more of your baby Elephant arrived yet?" Grandma asks Elliot.

Elliot just shakes his head. Poor Sawyer has no idea what Grandma is talking about. But Elliot only has himself to blame for those comments after he said that he was pregnant at Thanksgiving.

 **Ana's POV**

After I have fed Teddy again he still is a little restless so Christian and I decide to forgo dessert and head home. Daddy and Belinda are staying here at Bellevue tonight but they will come to the house before they head back to Escala tomorrow. I know I said that I didn't want visitors for the first few days that Teddy is home but it is Christmas and Daddy and Belinda will be going back to Montesano late tomorrow afternoon.

We say our goodbyes while Luke puts all of the presents into the car. I think Teddy got more presents than Christian and I combined. Mia went overboard I am glad that she didn't bring them to the hospital with her.

 **A/N: The next Chapter will cover Christmas at Bellevue after Christian and Ana have taken Teddy home.. Secondly I am still recovering slowly so I will continue updating every 2 days.**


	174. Chapter 174

**Christmas at Bellevue after Christian and Ana take Teddy home**

 **Grace's POV**

We are still all sitting in the lounge room talking about how great it was to have Christian, Ana and Teddy here today. When Carrick brings out the eggnog he whispers to me that he didn't put alcohol in my mother's drink. Obviously he learnt after last year's eggnog fiasco and how it loosened my mother's lips. I will admit that her comment about hiding the sausage didn't impress me but I guess it could have been worse.

Mia and Greg say their goodbyes. They are going to Greg's parent's house. After they leave mom heads upstairs to rest and dad goes with her. For some reason mom seems a little off today. Or was she just behaving herself while Christian and Ana were here with Teddy? Only time will tell. I head to the kitchen and start cleaning up when Belinda comes into the kitchen and insists on helping me. Once we are finished we relax and have a cup of tea.

"Grace I want to thank you for inviting Ray and I to spend the whole day here with your family. I am also glad that Christian and Ana were able to spend part of the day here with us."

"Belinda, there is no way I was going to allow you and Ray to spend Christmas lunch and dinner on your own. When I asked you to join us for the whole day we had no idea when Ana and Teddy would be released from hospital. Christmas is about family and you and Ray are a part of this family, Ray is Ana's dad and you are his partner."

"When Ray woke this morning he was a little down because Ana was not with us. He has been telling me for weeks that he was looking forward to waking up Christmas morning and spending time with Ana. I am glad he didn't go to the hospital this morning to see Ana because he would have been disappointed when she wasn't there."

I don't doubt that Ray would have been sad if he had gone to the hospital and found out that Ana wasn't there. But I can understand why they didn't tell us. Having the 3 of them here today is the best gift I received today. I am glad that their first Christmas as a family was not in a hospital.

 **Ray's POV**

Belinda and Grace have been in the kitchen awhile. Surely it doesn't take that long to clean up. I find them sitting at the breakfast bar talking over a cup of tea. They were discussing the thoughtful gifts that Annie and Christian got us all to remind us of Teddy. The picture and clock will take pride of place in our lounge room when we get home.

"Excuse me ladies, Carrick is wondering if it was at all possible to have dessert. Before you day anything Grace I offered to come and speak to you both as I needed to stretch my legs and I also wanted a drink of water."

Being here with Christian's family is definitely better than being at Escala on our own. Hopefully what I have planned for tomorrow goes to plan. Before we leave Seattle tomorrow afternoon Belinda and I are going to see my precious grandson.

 **Grace's POV**

When I head to the lounge room to announce that dessert is ready in the dining room mom and dad return from their nap. The brandy sauce that Belinda made is to die for. I am going to have to get the recipe from her. Elliot is practically drinking it from his bowl. It is then I notice that my mother has poured it all over her pudding as well. Let's hope it doesn't start her loose lips working again. I am not sure I could handle another round of her rude comments.

Elliot does nothing to discourage mother during dinner. He is egging her on and I know that she is going to start talking rudely soon and I am trying to shut Elliot up but the more I try the worse he gets.

"Elliot Grey, I am warning you to keep you smart mouth shut at dinner table."

"But mom it is Christmas and a joyous time so why do I have to keep quiet. All I said was that the breast was succulent and delicious. It is not my fault if you think I was talking about anything other than the turkey that I was eating at the time."

I can see my mother smirking and I know that there is going to be something that follows.

"Grace, leave poor Elliot it is the only kind of breast he can enjoy at the moment, especially since he is single and not ready to mingle. No doubt his hand has been getting a good work out. Mrs Palmer and her 5 daughters should keep him happy until he decides to mingle again."

 **Elliot's POV**

How did a simple comment about how good the breast I was eating tasted turn into a conversation about me giving myself a hand job? Grandma is right though Mrs Palmer and her daughters have been keeping me happy. There is no way will I resort to a blow up doll though if I get that desperate I will go find a one night stand.

"Elliot, you do know that you can now purchase vibrating pussies. They are meant to feel like the real thing. The bonus with them is that you can take it anywhere and it doesn't complain if you get a little rough. Or if a vibrating pussy isn't your thing then maybe is not your kind of thing then maybe the 'fuck me silly' mega masturbator which has double D sized boobs and a very tight pussy and arse all in one is your kind of thing."

"Grandma, where the hell did you learn about those sorts of things?"

"Elliot you would be surprised WHAT I know about. Now judging by the look on your mother's face I think this discussion is over." She smirks before whispering loud enough for me to hear "for now."

Now grandma has me intrigued. Maybe later when mom is occupied I need to have a little chat with my grandma in private. Mom asks my grandparents to stay the night so I am going to somehow get grandma on her own so we can talk. Thankfully I get the chance not long after, Grandma gives me a knowing look then tells everyone that she is feeling a little tired and that she is going to head to bed. She tells Grandpa to stay down here and enjoy the time with the rest of us. About 5 minutes after Grandma leaves the room I excuse myself and tell everyone I am going to go for a walk. I head straight to the games room where grandma is waiting for me.

I am in complete awe of the things my grandmother tells me about all the different kinds of sex toys that are available to both males and females. Grandma then looks at me and tells me she has a confession to make. I am a little worried about what she is going to tell me but I tell her to proceed anyway.

"Elliot your grandfather and I actively still use sex toys, it spices things up. You would be surprised at good a vibrating cock ring feels for both partners. Your grandfather comes so fucking hard when we use it also the sensation for me is mind blowing. It makes his cock vibrate inside me and it feels so much better than those vibrating imitation cocks you can buy. Just remember though Elliot if you use sex toys you need to make sure you clean them thoroughly after use."

I am still in shock when grandma actually leaves the games room and heads upstairs to bed. After what grandma just told me I will be doing some research over the next few days. If I can get my rocks off using toys instead of having relations with a female then I will be very happy. I meant it when I said I don't want to have any kind of sexual relationship with a female for as long as possible and this is one sure way that I will be able to keep that from happening until I am ready to venture out into the dating world again.

By the time I go back into the lounge room it is only Dad and Ray in there enjoying a night cap. I join them before we head off to bed. Lying in bed I think about how today could have been if I was still with Krystal. I would not have been able to spend as much time with my family today and even though Christian and Ana weren't here all day I really enjoyed the time here with them and my nephew. Then there is the talk that Grandma and I had. Who would have thought that grandma and grandpa still go at it and even experiment with toys at their age.

 **Ana's POV – remainder of their day at home**

Finally we get home and Christian tells Luke to leave unpacking the car until tomorrow. Then he tells Luke to take the night off. I am actually glad that it will be just us for the rest of the night. When I go to the fridge to get a drink I notice that Gail has put 2 plates of her Mac & Cheese in the fridge for us to reheat for dinner. Gail thinks of everything. I ask Christian if he knew that Gail was going to do this and he had no idea.

Charlie is flapping like mad for us to open his cage so Christian opens the door and he flies straight to me and sits on my shoulder and snuggles into my neck. Once I am comfortable on the lounge Christian gives me Teddy and Charlie is curious as to what I have in my arms. He climbs down and stands on Teddy's belly and looks at Teddy with his head cocked to one side. Christian can't help himself and he takes a picture of Teddy and Charlie on his phone.

"Charlie this is Teddy. Teddy is here now and he will be a part of our lives from now on. You are going to have to share me with Teddy, Charlie. There will be times when I need to be with Teddy and then there will be times when we can spend time with just the 2 of us."

I give Charlie a head scratch and he returns to my shoulder. For the remainder of Christmas day we spend time with Teddy in the lounge room. After I have feed Teddy and I am burping him Christian heats up the Mac cheese. It seems strange being at home with just us on Christmas night but tonight is our first night at home with our precious little boy. Shit daddy and Belinda are dropping by tomorrow and I told Gail not to bother doing any shopping yesterday because Christmas was moved to Bellevue. I will deal with that tomorrow tonight it is about us.

"Baby would you like to take Teddy for a walk. I know that Gail would love to see Teddy. Apparently she has been asking Taylor for updates every day."

"Let me wrap him up so he doesn't get cold and then we can go see Gail and Taylor. It will give me a chance to speak with Gail about tomorrow. With Daddy and Belinda coming over I am not sure what Gail has food wise in the freezer."

Gail is a natural with Teddy. Sophie is so excited that we finally are home with Teddy. When I speak with Gail about tomorrow she reminds me that there are numerous different meals in the freezer and that they are labelled with what they are and the date they were prepared. It is meant to be colder tomorrow so a hot meal will be perfect. Christian and I both insist that Gail and Taylor have the next few days off and that Sawyer and Reynolds can cover the security until after New Year's Day.

Once we get home and I feed Teddy and put him to bed in the bassinet Christian and I relax and spend some time snuggling in our bed before drifting off to sleep.

 **Taylor's POV**

When I returned to bed after I collecting the Grey Family from the hospital I sleep until 5:30am. Gosh I hate my body clock. Gently I wake Gail so that I can make sure Gail opens the most important present before we even got out of bed. It is paperwork for Gail to adopt Sophie. There are a few things we need to do before we can make it official but this is the start of the process.

"Jason you really want me to adopt Sophie? You know I love her unconditionally and I don't need a piece of paper to call her my daughter."

"Yes Gail I want us to be a proper family. You adopting Sophie will mean you have the same rights as me where Sophie is concerned. Also it will mean that a certain someone can't come back into our lives and try and take Sophie away. If you read the fine print her parental rights will be revoked once it is finalised. We have grounds to have her rights revoked because of the child endangerment conviction."

"Jason, you have really looked into this haven't you. What made you think of this?"

"It was the uncertainty of not knowing if Sophie would be subjected to visits with her mother in jail. Now let's not discuss this anymore and go share the news with OUR daughter."

Sophie is bouncing off the walls with excitement when we tell her the news. Gail cooks up a storm for breakfast. After lunch she sneaks up to the main house to put some Mac & cheese in the fridge for Christian and Ana to eat tonight as she knows Ana won't feel like cooking tonight.

All three of us are rather full tonight and we get a surprise visit from Christian, Ana and Teddy. Sophie can't keep her eyes off Teddy and I can tell that she is excited about him being home. No doubt while she is on holidays she will be trying to help Ana. I am not that surprised when Christian tells Gail and I to have the rest of the week off. Sophie is in her room playing with her new toys which allows Gail and I the chance to share our news.

"Christian, Ana we want you to be the first ones to know that Gail is going to adopt Sophie. Once it is finalised then Gail will have the same parental rights as me. We are working on having getting the bitch's rights revoked and it won't be hard because of her being found guilty."

I look at Gail and she is beaming and both Ana and Christian are smiling.

"Congratulations. No doubt Sophie is over the moon?" Ana says.

Christian congratulates us and shakes my hand and kisses Gail's cheek. Ana is right Sophie is all excited about Gail becoming her mom and the fact that she gets to live with us. While Gail was putting the finishing touches on Christmas lunch Sophie and I talked in the lounge room and I was a little surprised when she told me that she loves Gail more than the bitch and that she wants to start calling Gail mom straight away. Poor Gail had tears in her eyes when she heard Sophie call her mom during lunch.

After they leave and Sophie is in bed Gail and I talk about what we have planned for this weekend. Gail and I have been planning this weekend for the last month or so. Everything is set for Sunday as it is my day off. I can't wait for Sunday to be come. Maybe we could change it to Saturday now that we aren't working at all this weekend.

"Gail do you think we should move Sunday's plans to Saturday?"

"Jason Saturday would be better especially now that you aren't working. I will make the calls to see if it can be changed. Doing it on Saturday will give us at least 2 nights away instead of 1 night."

I know Gail will be on it as soon as she can. Actually some of the things are scheduled for Saturday anyway so we are half there already.

 **Boxing Day**

 **Ray's POV**

I am nervous as all hell about what I have planned for today and I hope that Annie and Christian will agree to help me. If I had of known that Annie was going to be released from hospital yesterday I would have done this yesterday. Thankfully Belinda is still asleep and I sneak out of the room and head downstairs for a coffee. Grace and Carrick are already in the kitchen. I stay and talk with them until after I have finished my coffee and return upstairs to Belinda. She is starting to stir as I pack our things into our overnight bag. Once we are dressed we head downstairs to have breakfast before packing all our gifts into the car. We say our goodbyes to everyone and leave Bellevue. It is just after 9am so I call Annie to make sure they are up. She tells us that they are up and having breakfast before Teddy wakes up for his next feed. I tell her we will be there shortly. Great it means that after Annie has fed Teddy I can put my plan into action without Belinda knowing what I am up to.

Annie comes downstairs carrying the baby monitor and I realise that Teddy is asleep. It just means I have to wait a little while longer. Everything I need is hidden in my jumper that I have draped over my arm. Annie and Belinda are deep in discussion when Teddy starts to stir so I offer to go and get him. Christian comes with me and when we reach Teddy I cant help but smile.

"Christian, I have a surprise for Belinda and I want Teddy to help me with it. Would you mind if I dress him before we go back downstairs."

"Ray, can I ask what you are up too?"

 **Christian's POV**

Ray shows me a shirt and when I realise what he is up to I smile and tell him to put it on over Teddy's outfit. Then we re-wrap Teddy in his blanket and head back downstairs. Ray has Teddy and he sits beside Belinda. While they are distracted for a few moments I whisper to Ana that Ray has a surprise for Belinda and Teddy is wearing it. She looks a little confused but hopefully everything will be revealed soon.

"Ray if Teddy looks like he is getting a little warm you can loosen the wrap."

He smiles at me and hands Teddy over to Belinda so that she can nurse him. I can see Ray is nervous as hell. Thankfully Belinda doesn't notice that Ray is wiping his hands on his pants.

"Belinda Teddy is looking a little flushed maybe you should loosen off the wrap like Christian suggested."

 **Ana's POV**

When they come back downstairs I notice that there is something is going on between Daddy and Christian but I don't know what. Christian whispers in my ear that Daddy has a surprise for Belinda and it has me intrigued. When he tells Daddy that he can loosen the wrap I know it is because Teddy is wearing something for the surprise. Christian takes my hand in his and motions towards Daddy. He is now on one knee in front of Belinda and she is completely oblivious at what daddy is going to do. She is concentrating on loosening the wrap. Shit Daddy is about to propose to Belinda. We watch her loosen Teddy's wrap and her eyes are focussing on teddy. There is a moment of realisation in her eyes and she looks up at Daddy.

"Belinda, when I think about my future I only see a future with you by my side. Allowing our feelings to blossom is the best decision I have made in a very long time. Belinda, will you marry his grandpa?" He asks as he opens the ring box revealing an engagement ring.

Belinda nods her head yes and daddy takes the ring and places it on her finger. I stand and go over to them both and that is when I see the shirt on Teddy. It reads 'Will you marry my grandpa and become my grandma?' and I can't help but giggle. No wonder he was insistent on Belinda loosening the wrap. I take Teddy from Belinda and place him in the rocking cradle so we can congratulate Daddy and Belinda properly.

"Belinda, thank you for coming back into our lives, you have made Daddy so happy. After that evil woman destroyed him I never thought daddy would be this happy again and today you have made him the happiest he has been in a very, very long time." I whisper as I hug her.

Since Daddy and Belinda are driving back to Montesano later we celebrate with glasses of juice. We will celebrate their engagement properly soon. I look at the engagement ring and it is a simple solitaire ring. The use of our New York apartment may happen sooner rather than later. I wonder if daddy and Belinda will want to get married soon or if they are going to wait.

"Daddy, I know you just got engaged but I am curious to know if you will be getting married sooner rather than later."

"Annie, as soon as Belinda decides on a date it will happen. I don't see any point on waiting. If Belinda wants to get married next week then that is what will happen."

I see a twinkle in Belinda's eye and I know there will be a wedding before the end of January. The use of the apartment in New York will more than likely be used as their honeymoon. But if they want to go somewhere else, I know Christian will organise for them to go where ever they want no questions asked.

We have a wonderful morning and Belinda organises lunch while I feed Teddy. While I am upstairs with Teddy I remove the shirt so that Daddy can take it home as a keepsake to commemorate the day Belinda agreed to become his wife. Teddy is asleep so I leave him in his bassinet and take the baby monitor downstairs with me. Once we have eaten Daddy and Belinda need to head back to Escala before going back to Montesano. Now that we are home alone again we snuggle up on the lounge and Charlie joins us. He is sitting on the back of the lounge watching Christian and I.

 **Taylor's POV**

Gail made the calls this morning while I was outside playing with Sophie. Everything has been changed to Saturday. Now all we can do is wait for Saturday to arrive.

 **A/N: For the guest reviewer who said "Your making too many mistakes. How can Grace nurse Teddy? How can a dog stand on a new born baby's chest." Let me address these concerns.**

 **Firstly, holding a baby is also known as nursing a baby where I am from.**

 **Secondly, Charlie is NOT a dog He is a bird. It clearly states that Charlie was flapping about and that he flies to Ana.**


	175. Chapter 175

**Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

After Daddy and Belinda left on Wednesday we have spent the last few days bonding with Teddy. He has settled into a feeding roughly every 3 hours. After Teddy's his dinner time feed Christian has what he calls Daddy and Teddy time. This is their time before we get him ready for bed. Doing it at this time means that when Christian returns to work they will still have their special time together. While they are bonding I have been heating up our meals. I will be glad when Gail is back next week. Christian and I discussed that Gail will still only come in to prepare breakfast and dinner so that she is there for Sophie during the day next week. Once Sophie is back at School then she will be back to working her usual schedule. Christian has been helping me out since I am not able to lift anything too heavy. Yesterday I couldn't help but laugh when I asked him to hang the washing out for me since we gave Gail time off. At least he hung the washing on the line he could have just put them in the dryer.

Christian will need to contact Darlene and make sure she is able to start on Monday January 7th. Shit, that reminds me I haven't messaged Steph and let her know Teddy has arrived. I grab my phone to send her a message.

*Steph, Theodore Raymond Grey arrived on Saturday December 22nd. Sorry I didn't message earlier but it has been full on with Christmas and settling our little man in at home. I will try and catch up with you when you are back at SIP. Ana*

*Congratulations to you both. I understand about it being hectic over Christmas. Remember that 50 Shades of Grey is scheduled for release on Wednesday. I will keep you updated with its progress. Don't tell the boss but I am actually going in on Wednesday to make sure everyone has enough e-book codes. Talk soon Ana. Steph*

During lunch I remember back to this time last week when I started feeling the intense pain which I now know were contractions. So much has happened in this last week but the most precious gift is sleeping in the rocking cradle which is sitting on the lounge room floor in front of Christian and I.

"So much has happened in this last week hasn't it baby."

"Yes Christian a lot has happened. The best thing that happened is sleeping in front of us in his rocking cradle."

"I love you and Teddy so much Ana. My life would be nothing without you both."

"I love you too Christian and without you and Teddy in my life I also would be nothing."

I lean over and kiss Christian. He pulls me closer to him and deepens the kiss. Instinctively my hands go to his hair. Christian and I break apart as we both know where this will lead and that is not an option at the moment. So I snuggle into his chest and we snuggle on the lounge and watch Teddy as he sleeps.

Dr Greene rang this morning and she is going to drop by after 4pm to check Teddy over. It will be interesting to see how much weight Teddy has gained so far. Hopefully he has put on some weight this past week. Teddy starts to stir it is then I realise that I drifted off to sleep in Christian's arms. Christian gets Teddy while I get comfortable as it is time to feed Teddy. Once he is fed and burped I take him upstairs to change his diaper before Dr Greene arrives. Dr Greene checks over Teddy and tells us he is doing great. She asks if we have any concerns or questions.

"Dr Greene, when do you suggest it is safe for me to start expressing my excess milk and freezing it?"

"Ana you can start expressing immediately and it can be stored in a freezer which is set an -18 degrees for up to 6 months. I would suggest you express your milk after Teddy has finished eating. Remember to date the bag so that you use the older milk first. Now let's weigh this little one and see how much he weighs."

Teddy has gained back half of the weight he lost since he was born. Dr Greene is happy with his progress and tells us not to be concerned about his current weight. Apparently Teddy should be back to his birth weight around the 2 weeks old mark.

Dr Greene asks to see my incision and it is perfectly fine, no sign of infection and the wound is healing. Nearly one week down, 5 more weeks to go. It is going to be the longest 5 weeks for both Christian and I but Teddy was worth it.

 **Sawyer's POV**

Taylor came to my cottage last night to speak to me about some deliveries that he has coming tomorrow. He explains that they are having a little celebration for Sophie and that he doesn't want Gail doing anything for it so that is why there will be people coming and going. I think it is rather strange that he wants me to record the little gathering in the meadow. Is there something else going on? I guess I will find out tomorrow when I am in the meadow with the video camera.

Since Ana had Teddy I have been so tied up with work. I really feel bad for only spending a few hours Christmas night with Steph. Then there is the fact that I have been flat out here at the house because Mr Grey gave Taylor the rest of the week off so he can spend time with Gail and Sophie. I am so looking forward to my weekend off after New Years. If I wasn't in charge I would spend a few nights at Steph's place. I am not sure Mr grey would approve of Steph staying with me in the cottage with Reynolds here as well. Actually I am not sure Steph would stay with me anyway because of the fact that she works with Ana. However the time will come when I want Steph to live with me whether it is here or me moving into her place. Phone sex and Skype sessions are nothing like feeling the woman you love in your arms. Also there is the fact that a hand job doesn't feel the same when you do it yourself.

 **Saturday**

 **Taylor's POV**

Today it becomes official. Gail, Sophie and I will all be Taylor's. Christian and Ana have no idea what we are really up to today all they know is we have asked them join us today to celebrate Gail adopting Sophie. Unfortunately I had to tell Sawyer a little bit since he would be the one needing to let the delivery people in. All I told him is that we were having a little party for Sophie and that we decided to have someone else plan everything so that Gail and I could both relax. I am a nervous wreck and we still have 6 hours until show time.

Gail and Sophie went shopping yesterday for their dresses for today. All we told Sophie was we had a special event coming up and that they both needed a pretty dress to wear. Now it is time to tell Sophie what is happening today.

"Sophie yesterday you and Gail went shopping for a new dress. The reason you needed a new dress is because today Gail and I are getting married and we want you to be our flower girl. After today Gail is going to have the same last name as us. Once we are married we can go ahead and file the paper work so that Gail can legally become your mom like we talked about at Christmas."

I can see Sophie fighting back her tears as she wraps her arms around me and squeezes tight. Then I tell her that someone will be here soon to make her look pretty for this afternoon. If you see Christian and Ana you can't tell them what is happening we are going to surprise them. After lunch I leave Gail and Sophie to do their thing in our room and I will change in the main bathroom when the time comes. When the hairdresser comes I let them in and go check on things with Sawyer hopefully that will help me keep my nerves at bay.

Finally it is time for me to head to the meadow and wait for the 2 most important ladies in my life. I briefly speak with the Judge who has agreed to perform the ceremony. Since it is here I decided to ask the Judge who married Ana and Christian at Escala as he has already signed an NDA. . Isn't he going to be in for a surprise when Christian and Ana arrive with Teddy. Thankfully the media still don't know that baby Grey has arrived. But no doubt they will find out soon enough. It helps that Ana didn't look as far along as she actually was. Shit when she had Teddy she still only looked about 35 or 36 weeks pregnant.

 **Ana's POV**

Today we aren't doing much apart from joining Gail and Taylor in the meadow at 3:30pm this afternoon. I will feed Teddy a few minutes early so we aren't late. Taylor told us it is to celebrate the fact that Gail is going to legally adopt Sophie. Gail is finally going to have the daughter she always wanted. Yes I know Gail already treats Sophie as her own daughter but Sophie will legally be Gail's daughter once the adoption happens.

All of Teddy's gifts were put in the nursery until we sort through them next week. I want to wash everything before we use them. After yesterday's efforts I think it will be wise to have Gail to hang the washing on the line. I was actually surprised that the clothes Teddy got were actually bigger sizes and he will grow into them. But Mia went overboard.

Since Teddy is asleep, Christian and I talk about where we are going to hang the picture of us when I was 36 weeks. We decide to hang it in the lounge room and he is going to get Taylor to help him next week. As to the more intimate ones we got each other they will be going on our study desks here at home. Then there are the ones for our work offices.

 **Christian's POV**

We decide where the picture of us is going and then it dawns on me that we have 2 more sessions with the photographer left. I will organise for her to come on Friday to do one shoot with us and Teddy. That session is going to be all about our little boy. I want her to also take some family photos that we can share with our families. Then there is the more intimate ones that I usually get and Teddy will be included in those as well. I know I could take some photos myself but I want to be in the photos and I have already paid for the sessions so I might as well take advantage of them.

It is time for us to head upstairs and I change into something casual while Ana feeds Teddy. Once he is fed I burp him and change his diaper while Ana gets changed into a loose fitting dress. She looks beautiful. We head outside and head towards the meadow. I carry the baby carrier while Ana carries Teddy. Taylor is standing in the meadow talking to a man that looks familiar but from here I can't tell who he is. Gail and Sophie are nowhere to be seen yet. As we get closer I realise it is the Judge who married Ana and I. What the hell is he doing here? Has there been a development with the case against Taylor's ex-wife? Or is there another issue that Taylor is trying to deal with while I am on leave from GEH.

"Good afternoon Judge, would you mind if I borrow Taylor for a few moments."

Ana takes a seat on one of the chairs while Taylor and I step to the side.

"Christian, there is a reason why the Judge is here. Gail and I are getting married today and we wanted to share it with you and Ana. Please just take a seat beside your wife and don't say anything to Ana. Gail will be out in a few minutes and we can get this show on the road. Within the hour Gail Jones will be Mrs Gail Taylor. Once she is officially my wife we can lodge the paperwork for Gail to adopt Sophie."

Shit, why didn't Taylor tell me that he was up to. I would have made sure that he and Gail could go away for a few days. Maybe I can still arrange for them to go away for a few days later in the week. I will talk to them both about it later on. As I sit beside Ana I take her hand in mine.

I notice Taylor messing with his phone and I wonder if it is actually Gail messaging him. My unasked question is answered a few moments later when I see Taylor nod at the Judge and he faces us looking towards their cottage. When I see the smile appear on his face I follow his gaze and see Sophie and Gail walking towards the meadow. I squeeze Ana's hand and she looks at me and I nod in Gail's direction and when I glance back at Ana I can see the tears forming in her eyes. My beautiful emotional wife has realised what is about to happen.

The ceremony was simple but Taylor made sure that Sophie was included. After Taylor and Gail exchanged vows, both Gail and Sophie made vows to each other then all three of them made a vow as a family. It was absolutely beautiful. Ana has tears streaming down her face by the end. I just wish we knew so that it could be recorded. It is then I notice that Sawyer is standing beside us with a video camera. Looking at his face I can tell he had no idea what he was going to be recording. Obviously he was told it was a celebration for Sophie as well.

 **Ana's POV**

I can't help but tear up as we watched Gail and Taylor get married. It was absolutely beautiful how they included Sophie in the ceremony. I am not sure if Sophie actually knew that she would be included as she looked a little shocked when the Judge spoke to her. We stand and go to congratulate the Taylor's. Once they have signed the marriage certificate they ask Christian and I to be their witnesses. This brings back memories of our wedding at Escala. Gail and Taylor look so happy and that is when it dawns on me that they have Sophie to look after so they won't be able to spend their first night as husband and wife alone.

"Christian, would you mind if Sophie stayed with us tonight to give Taylor and Gail their first night as husband and wife alone?" I whisper in his ear.

"Sophie can stay with us tonight and she can stay with us tomorrow until Gail and Taylor come and get her."

So it is settled now we just have to tell the Taylor's. Now that he Judge has finished he excuses himself and Sawyer follows him back to his car then he will return to his security post and relieve Reynolds.

Sophie comes over to me all excited about what just happened. Christian excuses himself so that he can talk with Gail and Taylor about Sophie staying with us tonight. Sophie is looking at Teddy when Christian returns.

"Sophie how would you like to stay at the main house with me, Ana and Teddy tonight?"

"If Daddy and my new mommy agree then I would like to stay with you in the main house."

"You will be able to help me get Teddy for bed later. We will pack you a bag a little later before we head back to the main house."

Gail and Taylor ask us to join them for a drink to celebrate their marriage. Gail gives Sophie and I orange juice. Taylor toasts his new wife and Gail struggles with her emotions. Sophie is standing in front of them and I can't help but smile at the family in front of me.

 **Christian's POV**

After Taylor has toasted his new wife and the commitment the three of them have made to each other today. I stand beside Ana and hold her against me. Gail and Taylor look so happy.

"Jason, Gail and Sophie, today all three of you made a commitment to each other and it was absolutely beautiful. Jason and Gail you have been with me for a long time and both of you have shared some rather significant times in my life and I feel so privileged that you allowed Ana and I to share this with you today. Sophie, today Gail became a Taylor and soon she will legally become your mom. Gail loves you so much Sophie. To Gail and Taylor congratulations and today is the start of your wonderful life as husband and wife."

Teddy starts getting a little restless so Ana and I head back to the house leaving Gail, Taylor and Sophie to spend some family time before Sophie comes to stay with us for the night. I am going to book the honeymoon suite for tonight. It is the least I can do for them. Once it is booked I wait for them to bring Sophie to the house and then I tell them.

Sophie helps Ana bath Teddy and I can't help but smile as I watch them. I am having my Daddy Teddy time in the lounge room while Ana is upstairs with Sophie. When they come back downstairs Sophie sits in front of Ana and she brushes Sophie's hair before braiding it. Watching Ana with Sophie makes me think about what it would be like having a daughter of our own. Shit is it too soon to be thinking about a daughter when Ana only had Teddy 1 week ago. How soon would Ana consider having another baby?

Since the guest rooms are on the other side of the house I have set up a blow up bed in Teddy's nursery for Sophie. I didn't want her to be on the other side of the house in case she got scared during the night. When we finally go to bed after tucking in Sophie I remember that Teddy is 1 week old already. As Ana feeds Teddy I talk to him.

"Teddy daddy loves you so much. Your grandparents, great-grandparents your uncles and aunty love you so much as well. Teddy you are already loved by so many people and I will do everything in my power to keep you and your mommy safe."

Once Teddy is in his bassinet Ana snuggles against me side and rests her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head and gently rub her back. Ana's breathing evens out and I realise she has fallen asleep. I watch her sleep and think about everything that has happened this past week. My eyes get heavy and I drift off to sleep and dream about a little brown haired girl playing with Teddy in the meadow.

 **Sunday**

Gail and Taylor come to collect Sophie after lunch. We ask then to join us in the lounge room. Ana and I spoke this morning while she was feeding Teddy and we both agreed that Taylor and Gail really need to have a family moon even if it is only a few days away. I have organised for Reynolds to work here with Sawyer from Wednesday to Friday then it is Reynolds weekend to work. Darlene has agreed to be on standby and will be here from 8am until 6pm both days. That will give the Taylor's 5 days away as a family. All they need to decide is where they want to go. The jet will fly them to their destination.

"Taylor, Gail, Ana and I want to send the 3 of you on a family moon before Sophie goes back to school. I have covered security from Wednesday to Sunday this week coming so all you need to do is decide where you want to go and I will organise the jet to fly you to your destination. This is Ana and my wedding present to you."

Both of them are a little shocked at first then Gail whispers something into Taylor's ear, he nods and a smile creeps onto both of their faces.

"Christian, would you mind if we went and stayed at your house in Aspen? Sophie has always wanted to go there."

"I will make the arrangements for Mr & Mrs Benson to prepare the house for your arrival on Wednesday."

After they leave I make a few calls to arrange for the Taylor's to go to Aspen. Mrs Benson assures me that the sled is still at the house which means Sophie will be able to use it. Ana and I enjoy the rest of the afternoon snuggled up together and spending time with our son.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays everyone. Since it is Christmas and I have family arriving I will not post the next chapter unitl 3 days time.**


	176. Chapter 176

**Monday**

 **Carla's POV**

I am still stuck in this hell hole called Jail until my case goes before a Judge in the middle of January. Hopefully when my case goes to court the Judge can see that I paid the money back onto Bob's credit card and that I was not the one who obtained the false documents. Those things should work in my favour and reduce the severity of my sentence. The police offered Nathan a deal of 6 months jail if he provided them with all the information on the person he got the documents from. They warned him if he didn't take the deal he could be jailed for years which would mean our baby that I am carrying will end up in the system or with Bob. Thankfully he accepted their deal so that he will be out of Jail when I have our baby. It is bad enough that Bob is taking care of our baby girl. Nathan is going to fight to get our daughter back when he is released from prison in May. They told Nathan he may be released early for good behaviour so he has been keeping his nose clean.

They allowed Nathan and I to see each other for an hour on Christmas day but we were watched the entire time. Everything is progressing well with our new baby. I don't know what I am having yet but Nathan is hoping it is a little boy.

I have been thinking about Ana these last few weeks, has she had her baby? Am I grandma yet and if I am what did she have? What did they call the baby?

 **Ana's POV**

It is New Years Eve but Christian and I are having a quiet night tonight. Teddy was a little restless last night so we are both a little tired. When Teddy goes down for a sleep just after 9am Christian and I curl up in bed. Both of us crashed out until Teddy stirred for his next feed.

Later that afternoon Christian is in the lounge room with Teddy, while I am sorting out all of Teddy's presents into piles for washing. I will get Christian to carry the blankets and wraps to the laundry so that they can be washed as they will be used the most at the moment considering it is winter. Charlie is with me in the nursery and he is trying to drag one of Teddy's outfits along the floor. I have no idea what he thinks he is going to do with it but he is determined. When I go back downstairs Christian is lying on the lounge with Teddy on his chest. Teddy has fallen asleep and Christian has his eyes closed so I take out my phone and take a few pictures of them together. Charlie decides he needs to be in the pictures as well and flies to the back of the lounge before climbing down onto Teddy as he sleeps.

"I know what you are doing Mrs Grey. Make sure you get my best side." He chuckles.

"Christian I had to take the photo as you both looked so peaceful. Do you need me to take Teddy or are you happy enough lying there?"

"There is one person missing from this equation. Please join us Ana."

He wriggles over slightly making enough room for me to snuggle against him and I put my hand on Teddy's back and I can't stop looking at the both of them. Teddy must smell my milk and he starts making sucking faces and cute little noises as he does. Those noises do something to my body and my boobs start to leak. Shit, I need to do something so I position myself so that I can feed Teddy while lying next to Christian. Christian realises what I am going to do so he moves Teddy over closer to me and our little man latches on and feeds while still sleeping. Thank goodness my boobs didn't leak much. Hell I hope that doesn't happen when we are out. Maybe I should use some of the breast pads that I have up in the nursery.

Once Teddy is fed Christian burps him while I sort myself out. Teddy is now awake and is watching Christian and I as we sit on the lounge and he is laying on Christian's legs. Our family time is interrupted when Taylor lets us know that Ros is here to see us. I wonder if there is something wrong at GEH that needs Christian's immediate attention. Ros enters the lounge room with Gwen close behind and I realise that this is a personal visit. They have come to meet Teddy.

"Ros, Gwen, let me introduce Teddy. No doubt Christian told you his full name when he let you know he had arrived." I say as I hand him to Ros who is sitting beside Gwen.

"Yes he did. Teddy is so cute and gosh he looks so much like Christian." Ros claims and Gwen agrees.

Both of them can't take their eyes off of Teddy and he is happy in Ros's arms. We spend a good hour in the lounge room catching up on everything including how our Christmas's were. It looks like Ros and Gwen are both getting a little clucky over Teddy. I wonder if they have ever thought about having children. If they ever do have a child together I don't doubt that it will be Gwen who carries the baby as Ros is so focussed on working her arse off at GEH to provide for Gwen and her.

After they leave I am actually surprised that Steph hasn't been to see us. Maybe I should ask her to drop by after she has been at SIP on Wednesday. If she drops by around lunch time she can have lunch with Luke in his cottage since Reynolds will be here. I will talk to Christian about it later. Now I need to focus on feeding Teddy so that he can have Daddy time. Since Gail is here tonight to prepare dinner I ask her to help me get the load of baby items from the nursery and put them into the machine. We set the time delay on the machine so the items will be washed and ready to hang out tomorrow morning when Gail comes to prepare breakfast.

I watch Christian and Teddy in the lounge room having daddy time. Christian is blowing raspberries on Teddy's tummy. His little arms are moving and I can't help but giggle which gives me away.

"Teddy I think mommy is spying on us. Do you think she should come and join us?"

"No Christian, you and Teddy enjoy this time together. I was heading upstairs anyway."

I head up into our bedroom where I decorate the bathroom so Christian and I can enjoy a relaxing candle light bath when Teddy goes to bed tonight. Maybe I can also relieve Christian a little once we are in bed. It has been a little while since I sucked on my very own Christian Popsicle. Hopefully Teddy will soon start to sleep a little longer at night which will reduce the number of times we get up to him. Once he is only wakes up once between 9pm and 6am I want him to sleep in his nursery. There is no real reason to have him in our room if we only need to get up once at night. We have the baby monitor so we will be able to see and hear him during the night.

Everything is set for later so I head downstairs to the kitchen. Gail tells me dinner will be ready in roughly 5 minutes so I go and let Christian know. We enjoy a delicious dinner of chicken in a creamy sauce with steamed vegetables and rice. Usually it would be creamy garlic sauce but I am trying to avoid garlic so that it doesn't go through my breast milk. Before Gail leaves she tells us that she will be here in the main house tomorrow morning cooking up a storm so that the freezer is restocked for when they are away in Aspen. I try to tell her it is not necessary but she insists and also Sophie is looking forward to helping her. Sophie may have told Gail that she wants to help but we both know she wants to see Teddy. She has a soft spot for Teddy already. It was evident on Saturday night when she stayed with us. Gail and Taylor also saw it when they came and got her yesterday.

Sophie isn't the only one who has a soft spot for Teddy. Charlie has taken to him as well, I often find Charlie sitting on the end of the rocking cradle watching Teddy sleep. I think Charlie has taken to Teddy because of the amount of time I spend with Teddy. But I always make sure I make time for Charlie.

Christian and I bath Teddy and he kicks his little legs in the water. Once Teddy is fed I hand him to Christian to burp and to change his diaper. While he is doing that I head into the bathroom to run the bath and light all the candles. When I return to our room naked, Christian is putting a sleeping Teddy into his bassinet.

"Care to join me for a relaxing soak in the bath Christian?"

 **Christian's POV**

I don't have to be asked twice if I want to enjoy a soak in the bath with my beautiful, very naked wife. The bathroom is bathed in candlelight and there is a pleasant scent coming from the bath. Ana explains that she has added some relax bubble bath gel to the water. Apparently it helped her during the last few weeks of her pregnancy. I step into the bath and take Ana's hand and she climbs into the bath. Once I am seated Ana sits between my legs and leans back against my chest. I wrap my arms around her and rest them on her belly.

After a lovely soak in the tub Ana and I head to bed. She snuggles into me and rests her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head and tell her to close her eyes and sleep. Gently I rub her back and her breathing evens out and she is asleep.

 **Wednesday**

Ana has organised for Steph to drop by to see Teddy. Also while she is here she is going to have lunch with Sawyer since he has been rather busy here since Teddy was born. Hopefully when Taylor returns everything will start to settle again. Also we will have Darlene here for 4 hours per day getting use to working with Ana, Teddy and Sawyer. Monday is going to be hectic because Darlene will need to be shown around properly. Teddy and Darlene will have to get use to each other but I don't think there will be a problem with Teddy getting use to Darlene as he is a happy baby and doesn't fuss when being held by someone other than Ana or I. Hell the first day he was nursed by at least 10 other people once Ana was moved to her private room.

Before Steph arrives Ana and I are in the nursery putting away the washing that Gail did yesterday while she was here cooking up a storm. Everything that Teddy received Christmas day has been washed and Ana is folding it and putting it away. Ana gets the keepsake book and we take it downstairs and start filling in the details. There is a spot to put his hospital bracelet so we attach it and also Ana kept his discharge papers so we stick them in the book as well. Teddy starts to stir so Ana feeds him while sitting on the lounge. While she is feeding him I put the rocking cradle on the other lounge so that Ana doesn't have to bend down to pick Teddy up when Steph is here. Our little boy falls back asleep after he has been fed so Ana and I just relax and wait for Steph to arrive.

 **Sawyer's POV**

Steph is joining me for lunch today but I am not sure how much food will actually get eaten. I have missed sleeping with Steph. Before Teddy came along I would spend a few nights a week with Steph at her place. Mr Grey didn't say anything about what I did when I was off duty, all he worried about was that I was ready and alert when I was on duty. Ray has warned me more than once that he will kick my arse if anything happens to Ana while I am protecting her.

When Steph arrives Mr Grey tells me to head to my cottage to prepare lunch and they will send Steph to the cottage when she has finished with Ana. Once inside the cottage I go to my room and strip naked and pull on a pair of casual shorts, then I head into the kitchen to start sorting out lunch. I am very grateful that Gail stocked my fridge with things to make subs for lunch. Gail takes good care of me by keeping my freezer full of meals to reheat and my fridge stocked with items so that I can prepare my own sandwiches/subs for lunch. I opt to make a tossed salad to go with the chicken in the fridge. If I was actually off duty I would have gone to Steph's place and cooked a romantic meal. This weekend will more than likely be spent in bed. Yes, having sex is a given but I also just want to be able to fall asleep with her in my arms. Thank fuck I only have to wait until Friday to be able to spend the night with Steph.

I am dragged from my thoughts when I hear Steph knock on the front door. Naughty thoughts come to mind so I strip off my shorts so that I am butt naked. If that doesn't tell her what my intentions are for this lunch visit them nothing will. As I walk to the door I can feel my cock hardening. By the time I reach the door I have a massive hard on and he is definitely standing up to make his presence known. Slowly I open the door but hide my body behind the door. Once she is in the door I pull her to me and she immediately realises that I am butt naked and ready for some loving. Both of us are clawing at her clothes. Obviously she needs me as much as I need her. We don't even make it to the bedroom we actually end up on the lounge room floor. After 45minutes of worshipping her body and us both reaching numerous orgasms we make it to the dining room table to have lunch. Unfortunately I need to get back to the main house since it is nearly 2pm already. I promise Steph that we will continue this on Friday night when I get to her place. We walk hand in hand back to the main house both of us have rather large smiles on our face. I give Steph one final kiss before I help her into her car and she leaves.

When I get back inside Christian asks me to join him in his study. Shit is there something wrong?

 **Ana's POV**

Steph arrives and Luke disappears somewhere while Christian goes into his study allowing Steph and I some privacy. She is absolutely beaming and I don't know if it is because she just seen Luke or if it is something else.

"Steph, you seem rather happy at the moment. It wouldn't have anything to do with just seeing Luke would it?"

"Ana, seeing Luke is part of the reason why I am smiling. Before I get into the other reason I am smiling I want to meet the newest edition to the Grey family."

How did she not see Teddy sleeping in his rocking cradle on the other lounge? I go over and pick Teddy up so that Steph can have a nurse. She is still smiling but I see a little sparkle in her eyes when she sees Teddy's little face and he opens his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Ana he is beautiful and he looks so much like Mr Grey but he has your beautiful blue eyes."

Steph takes a seat on the lounge again and she holds him as we talk about my labour and what we have been doing since Teddy was born. It has been 11 days since Teddy came into this world and every one of those 11 days has been special.

"Now onto the other reason why I am smiling like an idiot is because I have just come from SIP and I have some really good news. The sales for Miss James's book 50 Shades of Grey have sky rocketed. I had 4 emails requesting more unique e-Book codes. So I have sent another 100,000 codes between the 4 distributors. That is without the requests for more printed copies. Thankfully just after you started maternity leave I asked the printers to start printing another 200,000 copies. The pre-order book sales where huge. Obviously the marketing campaign is working. I think Miss James has a best seller on her hands. Speaking of the book she asked me to give you this."

Steph hands me a gift bag and I know straight away that it is a copy of the book. When I open it, she has written a note on the first page and it is also signed.

 _Ana,_

 _Thank you again for taking the timeout of your busy schedule to personally read my manuscript. This is the first copy and I want you to have it. Please read the acknowledgements._

 _Kind Regards_

I open to the acknowledgements section. _Firstly I would like to thank Seattle Independent Publishing, for printing my book. My idol Darren White, spoke rather fondly of SIP and Miss Ana Steele and I knew that I wanted them to be a part of my book. I was not disappointed and Ana took time out of her busy schedule to personally read my manuscript. Also I need to thank Steph for her hard work and dedication that she has put in to get this book published. Like Darren White, I will now only work with Steph and Ana at SIP for novels that I write in the future._

Wow, another author singing the praises of SIP. I am going to put this copy with the others that are in my study at the moment. Steph tells me that she has the second copy and that Miss James let a personal note on the first page and signed it as well.

Before we even realise it we have been talking for an hour and Steph needs to get going so that she can have lunch with Luke. We say our goodbyes and she tells me she will keep me updated once SIP opens again next week. Now that she has gone, Teddy and I go into Christian's study where I find him asleep in his office chair. I get one of the throw blankets from the lounge room and cover him up as I kiss the top of his head he opens his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. If you were tired why didn't you go upstairs and rest?"

"I didn't want to disturb you and Steph and I want to rest with you in my arms. So how about after lunch the 3 of us head upstairs for some sleep."

I agree that sleep sounds good. Something that Steph said is playing on my mind and I want to discuss it with Christian but I will wait until Taylor is back as I know Christian will want to speak to him about it.


	177. Chapter 177

**Friday**

 **Steph's POV**

I can't believe Luke and I will be able to spend this weekend together here at my place without any interruptions. Luke promised me on Wednesday that we would continue what we started at his cottage.

 _ **Flashback to Wednesday**_

 _I couldn't help but smile when Luke answered the door but he disappeared. Ana looked darn good considering she had a baby not long ago. I can't wipe the smile off my face and Ana notices. Seeing Luke always makes me smile but there is also the fact that the pre-orders for 50 Shades have Grey have sky rocketed. It takes me a few minutes to notice the cradle on the other lounge. Ana takes Teddy from the cradle and gives him to me. I can't help but smile when I look at this precious little boy. Hopefully Luke and I will be having out own little bundle of joy soon. I am due for my shot at the end of January but I am not going to get the shot and if I get pregnant I get pregnant. We talk about Teddy's birth and then the news about 50 Shades of Grey. When we are done I head to Luke's cottage._

 _I knock on the door and I hear Luke coming to the door. When he opens the door he sticks his head around the door and tells me to come in. Why is he being like this? My questions are answered when I actually get inside. Luke is butt fucking naked with a raging hard on that is poking into me. I have missed him so much and obviously he has missed me because we are both trying to get my clothes off as quickly as possible. We don't even make it to his bedroom we end up on the lounge room floor. Luke is nestled between my legs and his dick is at my entrance within seconds of us lying on the floor. Slowly Luke slides into me and stops once he is fully inside me and I nearly detonate right then. Hell I have missed this these last few weeks. Luke starts to move slowly and deeply. It doesn't take long for us to reach our first climax. Luke rolls onto his back taking me with him. I manage to position my legs so that I am straddling him._

" _Ride me my hard and fast Steph. I have missed this so much and I want to make you cum as much as possible before I have to go back to the main house."_

" _Practice makes perfect Luke."_

 _He smiles at me as I slam down hard and I can feel us both building again. Before we even realise it we have been going at it for 45 minutes and Luke tells me that we need to stop so that we can actually eat before he has to go. After eating lunch he walks me back to my car and I leave._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Hopefully Luke and I will not be interrupted at all this weekend. This weekend needs to be all about us. I can't help but think about when I was holding Teddy, it felt so right and it has made me more determined to do everything in my power to get pregnant as soon as possible. Luke will make a wonderful father but the only concern I have is what will happen with him working for the Grey's. We really need to talk to them because I don't want to fall pregnant and have Luke and I only spending a few nights here and there together. He will either have to live with me and travel back and forth every day or we need to find something closer. I doubt Mr Grey would allow me to move into the cottage with Luke because of the fact that one of the other security guys stays there as well. Only time will tell and I think Luke and I need to sit down with the Grey's in the near future and discuss this.

 **Saturday**

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor is still away with Gail and Sophie in Aspen and it is Sawyer's weekend off so Reynolds arrived last night and is on his own here this weekend but since we aren't going anywhere it is fine. As far as I know there is no reason for my family to visit.

It is hard to believe that Teddy is already 2 weeks old. Time has flown by. Our little man is starting to feed roughly every 4 hours at night, which gives Ana that little bit extra sleep that she deserves. If I could get up and do some of the feeds I would. Actually I could because Ana has been expressing her milk and freezing it. Maybe I could do Teddy's fed around 5am so that Ana can get at least 6 hours sleep. I will discuss it with her later. She is still snuggled against me sleeping so I just lay here and watch her. Ana seemed a little off the last few days and I am going to find out today one way or another what has been bothering her. Is she worried about Darlene starting on Monday or is it something else?

We spend so time with Teddy on the lounge room floor. Charlie is walking around on the floor as well and occasionally he flies onto Teddy's belly. Teddy waves his arms around excitedly when Teddy sits on him. Actually Teddy gets excited any time he sees Charlie. Who would have thought that Charlie and Teddy would interact this way so soon. Once Teddy has been put down to sleep just after 1pm I sit at the breakfast bar while Ana prepares us a light lunch. I decide to bite the bullet and ask the question.

"Ana is there something wrong. You haven't been yourself for a few days. Please talk to me baby."

"Christian, when Steph was here the other day she said something and it has been playing on my mind ever since."

Okay now I am intrigued. What could Steph have said that would be playing on Ana's mind? Is it something to do with SIP?

"Is it to do with SIP?"

"No it has nothing to do with SIP. In fact it has something to do with her relationship with Luke. Since Teddy was born the only real time they have spent together was a few hours on Christmas day after we got back from Bellevue. Wednesday was the only other day that they have spent time together and it was here. Christian would you consider allowing Steph to sometimes stay with Luke in the cottage when it is only him there. On the weekends that Reynolds is here Steph would stay at her place. I know it sounds weird considering she works for me, but Luke and Steph are serious and it is not fair on them that they are being kept a part because of his job protecting me. Please don't answer now, think about it." She says as she puts my lunch in front of me.

Wow that is not what I was expecting but I do see Ana's point. She is right, Sawyer has been working his arse off since Teddy was born and it is not fair that his relationship with Steph suffers. Steph is a lovely girl and I know that he is serious about her as we talked a few times on our trips to and from GEH. If I agree to this she would be able to stay over during the week and if Reynolds agrees she could stay with Sawyer when he is on standby over the weekends. Although I don't want her to move into the cottage with Sawyer, I need to speak with Taylor because of the security factors and Reynolds because it affects him.

I will talk to Taylor on Monday morning. Since Sawyer has been flat stick over the last 2 weeks that I am going to give him all of this week off so that he can have some down time. Darlene will be here for a few hours each day so if we need to go anywhere we will make sure she is here or if we know in advance I will ask her to work more hours. Sawyer will be able to spend some quality time with Steph once she finishes work. That means I have all of this week to make my final decision about allowing Steph to stay with Sawyer some nights.

"Baby, you have given me a lot to think about. I know these past few weeks have been hard on Sawyer so I am going to call him after lunch and tell him the is not needed again until Monday January 14th. That gives him his weekend off as well as a full week to do whatever he pleases."

Ana kisses me and thanks me for giving Sawyer the week off. After lunch Ana is looking a little stressed so I tell her to go upstairs and have a relaxing bath. The only way she will agree is if I join her. After our bath we lie on the bed and Ana rests her head on my chest. I decide now is as good as a time as any to speak to Ana about night feeds.

"Baby, I want to ask you about Teddy's night feeds." She lifts her head and looks at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"I know that you are tired and I want to help. Would you mind if I did Teddy's 5am feed using the breast milk in the freezer. It would allow you to get a good 6 hours solid sleep."

"Christian, you are always looking out for me. I will admit that I am a little over tired so I like the idea. But before we try it at night we really need to try it during the day. Before we go to bed tonight I will take a bag of my milk out of the freezer and defrost it in the fridge and we can see if Teddy will take the breast milk from a bottle when he is hungry about 9am. I will sterilise a bottle in the morning when we go down for breakfast."

Wow I thought I would have a massive fight on my hands when I suggested feeding Teddy using a bottle but I guess feeding him her breast milk helped. There is no way I am going to feed Teddy formula especially when Ana's breast milk is perfectly fine. Teddy is growing and gaining weight. I am glad we purchased both the microwave steriliser and the electric steriliser. The microwave steriliser will be good when we only need to sterilise one bottle at a time and it only takes 90 seconds.

 **Sawyer's POV**

I hear my phone ringing and I look at the screen and see that it is Mr Grey. He wouldn't be calling me on my weekend off unless it was extremely important.

"Good afternoon Mr Grey. Do you need me there at the house?"

"No Sawyer it is nothing like that. I know you have hardly spent any time with Steph these past few weeks. Taylor is back on Monday and since I am not going into GEH I want you to take all off this week coming off. I don't want to see you back at work until the 14th. Now get off this phone and spend time with your girlfriend."

I am in complete and utter shock. Steph is looking at me and I start smiling like a complete idiot.

"Steph, Mr Grey has given me a complete week off to spend time with you. I will be here every morning when you wake up and I will still be here when you get home from work. It is a darn shame that you have to go to work this week but we can definitely plan a naughty weekend away. I will organise everything and we will leave as soon as you finish work on Friday."

"Oh wow. I am glad now that you did answer the phone. The thought of having you here with me for the next week is fantastic. Lots of practice is going to happen this week Luke."

She is so right about the lots of baby making practice. It hits me like a tonne of bricks. Shit I want Steph to be my wife before any babies are born. The weekend I am going to plan will be the weekend I propose to my sexy girlfriend.

I clear my head of my thoughts and pick Steph up and carry her to her bed.

 **Sunday**

 **Ana's POV**

When we go down to the kitchen for breakfast I make sure I get a bottle and teat with the correct flow for Teddy from the nursery. I wash it in the sink before putting it on the bench ready to sterilise it when the time comes. This morning I am preparing Christian an omelette and I am having some scrambled eggs on toast.

We get through breakfast and I know it is nearly time for Teddy's next feed. I put the bottle and teat in the steriliser and put it in the microwave then I boil the jug so that I can heat the breast milk up. Teddy won't like it is it is cold. Once the steriliser has finished I put the breast milk in the bottle and place the bottle in a jug of hot water to heat it up. Teddy starts to fuss just as the milk comes to temperature. Christian takes Teddy into the lounge room and attempts to give him the bottle. At first he won't take it but Christian squeezes the teat so some of my milk is on the outside. He attempts to give him the bottle again but Teddy keeps turning his head trying to find the boob. I have Christian position him like I do when I am breast feeding. Then he offers Teddy the bottle and he actually takes it and finishes the whole lot. Wow that was actually easier than I thought. I guess it helped that it was my milk that he was getting. If it had of been formula I think it would have been a totally different outcome. I go to the kitchen and make sure I thoroughly rinse the bottle and teat so that it can be sterilised later. Charlie has perched himself on my shoulder and is affectionately rubbing against me neck so I give him a gentle scratch. While Teddy and Christian have some Teddy time I go up stairs wash my hands and express my milk. Charlie sits on the bed and watches me with great interest. He is sitting on Christian's pillow with his head cocked to one side. While I am watching Charlie I start thinking about tomorrow and seeing if Teddy takes to the bottle again. If he does then Christian can start doing Teddy's 5am feed using my expressed milk. No doubt the both of them will do some more father son bonding while Teddy is fed.

Christian has been a doting father these past 2 weeks and I know he is going to find it very hard to return to GEH full time at the beginning of February. Maybe Christian needs to consider going back a few half days before he goes back full time so that Teddy gets use to Christian not being here all the time. Or maybe he could go to Sawyer's cottage and do some work so that Teddy can't hear him or see him. If he worked in his study Teddy would still hear Christian if he raised his voice. Actually I wonder if Christian would agree to have his study soundproofed so that he can't be heard yelling in his study. Teddy doesn't need to hear his father yelling at someone. Also having his study soundproofed could be rather useful when I decide to join him in his study. I can't help but smile thinking about the things Christian and I have gotten up to in his studies in the past. A certain memory of crotch less panties and whipped cream comes to mind in his study at Escala.

"Christian, can we get your study soundproofed so that when you are working at home Teddy doesn't have to hear you yelling down the phone at the person on the other end of the phone? I think if he heard you yelling that he would cry."

"I will get someone onto it as soon as possible. Although Mrs Grey I can think of other advantages of having my study soundproofed. Would you like yours done as well?"

I think about it for a few seconds before I respond. "No I don't need my study soundproofed Mr Grey."

I am going to wait a few more days before I make the suggestion to Christian about slowly getting Teddy use to the fact that Christian won't be here all the time during the day. Teddy has a lot to adjust to this week. Darlene will be here tomorrow. I just hope Teddy doesn't scream the house down. So far he has taken to the security personnel, so let's hope that is the case with Darlene.

Christian's phone starts ringing and he looks at me with a puzzled look on his face. He tells me he will take this call in his office. I am a little intrigued at who the call is from and why the hell it is interrupting our family time.

 **Christian's POV**

My phone starts ringing and I see that it is Ray calling me but I am not sure why he is calling me. Usually he calls Ana's phone. I tell Ana I will take his call in my study and I can tell she is not happy about me interrupting our family time. Once I am in my office with the door shut I answer the phone and sit at my desk.

"Hello Ray, is there something wrong?"

"Hello Christian, nothing is wrong as such. Please tell me Ana is not sitting beside you?"

I tell him that Ana and Teddy are in the lounge room and I am in my study. But I think Ana will be taking Teddy up to the nursery soon for his nap as he was rubbing his eyes.

"Good, because I am not sure she needs to know right now what I am about to tell you. I have been contacted again by the Savannah Police Department and they are insisting that I go to Savannah to testify at Carla's trial on January 16th."

"Ray I didn't think you were going to be called after you gave them your statement."

"I know and I am not at all happy about this. Please don't tell Annie about this it will only upset her that I am getting dragged back into this mess with Carla. Belinda is going to come with me so that I don't have to face this on my own also she was with me the day that I seen Carla in Costa Rico. Would you mind if Belinda and I came and stayed with you on the weekend of the 19th and 20th and I will tell Annie in person. Hopefully this trip to Savannah will be the final closer on this bullshit."

"That is fine Ray, please ring Ana and talk to her about coming to stay that weekend. But what do I tell her as she is already intrigued about who was calling."

"Tell her it was me and that I wanted to talk to you about the apartment in New York. That is partly true because I do want to know if Belinda and I would be able to use the apartment for 2 weeks in February. The weekend that we come and see you is not only to tell Annie about the trip to Savannah it is also to ask Annie and you if you will be witnesses when Belinda and I get married on the 22nd of this month. Belinda and I have decided not to wait and if this shit with Carla wasn't happening then Belinda and I would actually be getting married sooner."

"Ray, I can tell you now that Ana will be thrilled. You do realise that Teddy will be exactly one month old on the 22nd?"

"That is exactly why we chose that date Christian. We both love Teddy so much and we wanted a significant date related to Teddy to be our wedding date."

I am shocked that they really want to use Teddy 1 month milestone as their wedding day. But I can't help but thinking about1 dressing Teddy up in a little suit as his 1 month photo for Ray and Belinda's clock. How special that would be for them and it would only be their clock with that photo the others would have a different photo.

"Christian there is one other thing Belinda and I would like to ask of you if you don't mind."

"What would you like to ask Ray?"

"Would you allow Belinda and I to hold our intimate ceremony in the meadow?"

I can't help but chuckle at the thought of another wedding happening in the meadow.

"Ray if you organise the marriage license I will organise a Judge to marry you. In fact it is the Judge who married Gail and Taylor a week ago. No doubt he will be willing to perform another wedding here at our house."

"Please organise him Christian and I will call Annie in the next day or so and talk to her about us coming to visit."

"Ray if there is anything else you need me to organise please just call me."

"Christian I will call you if I need anything else done. Belinda is hoping that Annie and her can get the few things that Belinda will need during the few days that we will be in Seattle."

We say our goodbyes and I stay in my study to gather my thoughts. Who is Ray kidding? Ana will be able to get anything they need because her last name is Grey. Although she doesn't like throwing her weight around but I sure as hell do and I will give Belinda anything she wants because of what she did for Ana when her mother pulled that shit on Ana's 14th birthday. I will need to speak with Taylor in the morning to get him to organise a little tuxedo for Teddy.

Ana is back in the lounge room talking to Charlie when I return. She asks who it was and I tell her the truth about it being Ray and that he wanted to speak to me about the apartment in New York. I just deliberately left out the other stuff.

 **A/N: Updates will still continue every 2 days.**


	178. Chapter 178

**Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor is in my office at 6am for an update on what has been happening while he was in Aspen with Gail and Sophie. I remind him that Darlene is starting today and that she will be here from 10am – 2pm. Taylor will spend most of today going through everything with Darlene. When she first arrives she will meet Teddy and if he is awake then she will get to hold him so we can see if he is going to react to her. I doubt he will but we need to know because Darlene will be staying here with him when Ana starts her half day once a week at the beginning of April.

Now that the part of it is sorted I decide to tackle the Sawyer and Steph situation. I really would like Taylor's thoughts on it before I make my final decision.

"Taylor, I want to ask you something about when you and Gail shared the quarters at Escala with Sawyer."

"What do you want to know Sir?"

"Did you find it awkward sharing your space with Sawyer? The reason I am asking is because Ana and I have been talking about Sawyer's relationship with Steph. It seems unfair that he barely gets to see her because of his job. Do you think it is wise for us to allow Steph to stay with Sawyer in the cottage? The only issue I can see would be Reynolds feeling awkward when he is there on weekends. If I agree to this would it be wise to not allow Steph stay on the weekends that Reynolds is in the cottage?"

"Sir, Gail and I kept our private life to the bedroom so that it didn't cause friction between the 3 of us. I think having Steph stay here at the cottage with Sawyer only increases our security here if something happens. If you don't allow this then you are not going to know if he is here or not because he will leave and spend that night at her place. I know that you want to protect your family so I think it is in your best interest to allow Steph to stay in the cottage with Sawyer. You will need to talk to Reynolds to find out how he feels about Steph being at the cottage on the weekends he is here. If he has an issue with it then Steph would have to stay at her place the nights that Reynolds is here."

Taylor makes a very valid point about having Sawyer here at night if anything happened. Well it is settle Steph will be able to stay here with Sawyer at night and I will speak with Reynolds and see if he objects to Steph staying when he is here. I think a 3 month trial is the way to go and once those 3 months are up we can reassess the situation.

"Taylor I need you to look into having someone coming and soundproofing my study. Ana made a valid point about Teddy not hearing me yelling."

"Yes Sir, I will have information for you tomorrow morning."

Before I finally dismiss Taylor I tell him about the call from Ray yesterday. I ask him to call the place where we normally get my suits from and see if they can get a tuxedo to fit Teddy. He tells me he will do everything in his power to get me a tuxedo for Teddy.

Taylor and I both leave my study and I look at my watch. Shit Taylor and I have been in my study for over an hour. I head to the kitchen and find Gail standing there with a huge smile on her face. The time away in Aspen has done her the world of good. I head back upstairs to my wife who is starting to stir.

"Morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"

"I slept as well as can be expected. Is Teddy still asleep?"

I nod my head yes and ask her to join me for breakfast. Grabbing the baby monitor before we leave the room we walk hand in hand downstairs.

 **Ana's POV**

Gail is already in the kitchen and I can hear the washing machine going. She has been busy this morning. While she makes our breakfast she asks what the bottle is for on the bench. I explain about Christian wanting to feed Teddy so that I can get a good 5 or 6 hours of solid sleep. Christian tells Gail that Luke is off this week. She looks around the kitchen area obviously looking for Taylor. Then she speaks.

"Christian, Ana, I think you should know about Jason's little accident in Aspen."

"Is he alright Gail? He looked fine when I spoke with him before." Christian says with a concerned look on his face.

"About all he got were some rather nasty bruises. He thought he would take Sophie outside to play in the snow. Sophie was making snow balls but she was making sure she made the snow into a firm ball. When Jason wasn't looking she started throwing them at him. She got him all over and he actually surrendered so that she would stop. Later that night when we were inside I noticed the bruises on his legs and body, the only thing that we could think of that would have caused bruises was Sophie throwing the snow balls at him. Who would have thought that she could throw so hard?"

Both Christian and I burst out laughing. Taylor's ego was bruised by his own daughter. I make a mental note that Sophie has a strong throwing arm. Poor Taylor isn't going to live that down for a little while. He got bruised by his own daughter on his family moon. Shit that reminds me there was some important mail that came for them while they were away.

"Christian, where is the mail that came for the Taylor's while they were away?"

"It is in my study. I will go get it while Gail finishes off breakfast. Then while we eat they can open it in the privacy of the security office." He goes and collects it before returning to the breakfast bar. He hands it to Gail and tells her to go to Taylor so that they can open it.

 **Taylor's POV**

This morning's meeting with Christian was not what I was expecting. But I know he realised that having Sawyer here at night even when he is off duty is beneficial. Gail comes into the security office and she has a strange look on her face and she is holding an envelope.

"Gail what is wrong?"

"Christian just gave me this envelope that arrived for us while we were away and he told me to come to you so that we can open it in private."

I stand behind Gail and wrap my arms around her while resting my head on her shoulder and tell her to open the envelope. Slowly she opens it and removes the contents of the envelope.

 _Dear Mrs Taylor,_

 _We have received your application for you Mrs Taylor to legally adopt Sophie Taylor, daughter of Jason Taylor. Normally we would seek permission from the biological mother but we spoke with Judge who presided over the custody hearing regarding Miss Taylor and she informed us that she was found guilty of Child endangerment recently. As far as we are concerned that is grounds to terminate her parental rights._

 _Mrs Taylor we are pleased to announce that your application for legal adoption has been granted. Mr Taylor, Miss Taylor and you will need to attend a final adoption hearing on January 25_ _th_ _. At this hearing the adoption will be finalised and Mrs Taylor your parental rights for Miss Taylor will begin._

Both of us read the letter a few times before it finally sinks in. Gail will legally be Sophie's mother in a few short weeks. I position myself in front of Gail and I can see the tears. Finally we are going to be a proper family and Gail will legally have the daughter she always wanted. I hold Gail in my arms until the tears finally stop and we decide to go to the kitchen to tell the Grey's our very good news.

 **Ana's POV**

Gail and Taylor return to the kitchen and immediately I notice that Gail has been crying. I rush to her and hug her. She wraps her arms around me and I look at Taylor and I notice that even he is a little choked up. What the hell was in that letter? Is it bad news? She pulls away from me and stands with Taylor.

"Ana, Christian, that letter was regarding my adoption of Sophie." Gail says while starting to tear up again. Once she composes herself she continues. "They have approved my application and we have to go to a final adoption hearing on January 25th. Sophie will officially be my daughter after the paperwork is signed off on."

I am so happy for Gail and I pull her into another hug. Christian stands and congratulates Gail and tells them that they both are having that day off to attend court and to celebrate the occasion with Sophie. Obviously he is going to get Darlene to work that day to prepare her for his return to work.

 **Christian's POV**

Shit it seems like January is filling up fast. Carla goes to court on January 16th. Ray and Belinda are coming to stay with us from the weekend of the 19th of January and are getting married on January 22nd which reminds me I need to have Taylor contact the judge to see if he is available that day. Shit I need to speak to Ray again and tell him that they can stay here until after the wedding. Now the Taylor's have a final adoption hearing on January 25th.

We hear Teddy starting to stir through the baby monitor so I tell Ana I will get Teddy if she can start sterilising his bottle and warming up his milk. Before I take Teddy downstairs I change his diaper and his outfit. I take the bottle from the jug of water and head into the lounge room where I position myself to feed Teddy. Today he takes the bottle straight away which pleases both Ana and I. I burp Teddy before I put him in the rocking cradle. Charlie flies and sits on the end of the cradle and watches Teddy. I take the bottle to the kitchen and wash it thoroughly.

"Christian, I think we should try you feeding Teddy at 5am in the morning. I will help you with the sterilising and heating up of the milk but I will not be in the room with you when you feed Teddy. He is 2 weeks old and I think he needs to start sleeping in his nursery. The longer he sleeps in our room the harder it will be when we decide to move him to his nursery."

Ana is right we really do need to get Teddy use to sleeping in his cot in the nursery. At the moment he sometimes sleeps in there during the day but tonight will be his first night at sleeping in his nursery. It could be a long night but it will be worth it once he gets use to it. We head into the lounge room to relax before Darlene arrives.

Taylor enters the lounge room and announces that Darlene has arrived. He shows her in I ask her to take a seat. I explain that she will be working with Taylor this week since Sawyer is on leave until next Monday. Also I tell her that Taylor will go through everything with her during this week. Actually Taylor would be working with her this week regardless of Sawyer's availability. I call for Taylor so that he can start going through everything with Darlene in the security office. When we are ready for Darlene again I will notify Taylor so that Darlene can come and interact with Teddy. Ana and I need to see how she interacts with him. If she is uncomfortable then we will need to reconsider this arrangement.

Teddy starts to stir just after 12 so Ana takes him upstairs to feed him burp him and change his diaper. While she is upstairs I head into the security office to see how things are going. When I hear Ana in the lounge room again I ask Darlene to follow me so that she can meet Teddy. Ana has put him in the rocking cradle and Charlie is sitting at the end watching Teddy.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian returns to the lounge room with Darlene just after I put Teddy in the rocking cradle. I can't help but smile at Charlie he really loves Teddy so having Darlene working with Teddy could be interesting. Most people had contact with Charlie before Teddy came along so he knows them. But Darlene is a different story it may take him a little while to get use to her being around Teddy all the time.

Gail comes into the lounge room with a tray of assorted sandwiches for us to eat. She asks what kind of refreshments we would prefer before heading to the kitchen to collect them. While we eat we talk and Teddy actually starts to stir. But I leave him in his cradle so that we can eat.

Teddy is happy kicking his legs in the cradle so I pick him up so that I can give him to Darlene. I need to see both their reactions. Charlie watches me as I take Teddy to Darlene and I place Teddy in her arms. When I sit down I see Charlie on the floor running as fast as his little legs will carry him over to the lounge that Darlene is sitting on. He gets onto the lounge beside her and watches her with Teddy. His little head is cocked to one side. It is so adorable.

"Charlie, Darlene is here to help protect Teddy and me so you are going to have to get use to her being here."

I am actually surprised at how good she is with Teddy. When Darlene stands and brings Teddy back to us Charlie follows her on the floor. Once Teddy is back in Christian's arms Charlie sits on my shoulder and snuggles into my hair. But he is still keeping an eye on Darlene.

As we talk with Darlene Teddy drifts back off to sleep so we put him in the cradle and Charlie immediately sits at the end of the cradle watching him. Darlene heads back to Taylor so that he can give her the tour of the grounds before she gets the tour of the house just before she leaves. Christian and I snuggle on the lounge and watch Teddy as he sleeps soundly. We hear Taylor give Darlene the tour of the house then she leaves. Wow the 4 hours flew by today. It won't be long and he will be awake again wanting a feed but until then I am going to stay her in my husband's arms and rest my eyes a little.

 **Taylor's POV**

When Darlene comes to the security office after her initial chat with the Grey's I have her read through and sign all the relevant paperwork regarding working here at the house and alongside Mrs Grey and Master Grey. Also I give her a copy of the house protocols and procedures and tell her to familiarise herself with them but they are not to leave the premises. I tell her that she will have time over the net few days to read them. Just as I am about to start telling her where everything is in here Christian enters the room. Obviously when Ana returns downstairs they will be having a chat with Darlene so I ask if she has any questions so far. She has none.

"Once you have spoken with Mr & Mrs Grey I will be showing you the grounds and we will finish the day with a tour of the house so you know the layout of the house."

"Thank you Taylor. Mr Grey is it time for me to meet Master Grey?"

"Not just yet Darlene. My wife is upstairs tending to his needs but when she returns downstairs then yes you will be meeting my son."

I can see Christian checking the monitors watching for Ana. The next time I glance at the monitor she is back in the lounge room and they both leave the office. While Darlene is with the Grey's I put all the signed paperwork in a folder and file it in her personnel file which I then put in the concealed safe that none of the other CPO's know about. Christian wanted one safe for everyday use that all of us CPO's, based at the house, have access to and one that only I know about to keep all other relevant files in, including personnel files.

When she returns we head outside for the tour of the grounds and finally I show her around the house before it is time for her to leave. I make sure that Darlene doesn't disturb them before she leaves as I know Ana needs as much rest as she can get at the moment. Once Darlene leaves I head back to the security office and continue my work.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian and I take Teddy to his nursery for his feed. I am sitting in the nursing chair feeding Teddy when Christian brings up Darlene.

"Baby, how do you really think Darlene will go working with you and Teddy?"

"Christian I think she will be fine but Charlie isn't real sure about her yet. I tried not to laugh when he chased her across the room. Having Luke back on board next week will help as well because they can both start getting use to working with each other. But this week I think we should focus on her getting to know Teddy."

Speaking about Luke reminds me that Steph would have returned to SIP today. I wonder if Christian has given our talk about Steph and Luke any more thought.

"Christian I know we only spoke about it over the weekend but have you thought about what I said about Steph and Luke?"

"Actually Ana, Taylor and I discussed it this morning and he made some very valid points. I have decided that Steph can stay with Sawyer in the cottage on a 3 month trial basis and we will reassess the situation after the 3 months. But I need to speak to Reynolds about Steph actually staying in the cottage when he is also there. If he doesn't agree to Steph being there then she will need to stay at her place on those weekends."

"Wow, I am guessing you will be speaking to Reynolds this weekend and then talking to Luke next week when he returns to work. You do realise this could work in my favour as well Christian."

 **Christian's POV**

"Yes I will be speaking to Reynolds over the weekend. How will this work in your favour Ana?"

I am completely confused as to how having Steph stay here with Sawyer could work in her favour.

"Well having Steph here would mean I don't have to necessarily go into SIP as much because she could bring things to me when she comes to stay with Luke."

I never even thought about that. Shit I think I will DEFINATELY be agreeing to his arrangement being long term if it means Ana will spend more time at home with our son. It never even occurred to me about Steph being able to bring SIP related things to Ana. Actually that will be really beneficial when she starts getting back into the swing of things. Steph could bring the Author contracts and any other documents that Ana needs.

Would Ana actually consider running SIP from home and only attending the office 1 or 2 days a week when she decides to return to work full time. It would be no different from when she was working from home full time when we were living at Escala.

After Teddy has had a feed at 6pm we are lying in the lounge room having our daddy Teddy time while Ana has some time to herself while Gail prepares dinner. Teddy is lying against my chest and he is making the cutest baby noises. Since the heater is on I decide to take off both our shirts and have him lay on my chest skin to skin. We haven't done this much but I know Ana does it all the time with Teddy. The sensation is unbelievable and now I know why Ana does this any chance she gets. Teddy starts to fall asleep against my chest and I just watch him. It is not until I hear the distinct noise of the camera going off on Ana's phone that I even realise that Ana has returned downstairs. She is taking pictures of us together. I need her to send the photo to me so I can use it as screen saver on my phone. Although I think it would be better if she was in the photo as well. Maybe we could get a family photo of us like this.

After dinner Ana and I bath Teddy and get him ready for bed. Tonight is the first night that he will be sleeping in the nursery. I kiss Teddy goodnight before Ana puts him into his crib. He settles almost immediately and neither Ana nor I can leave him. We watch him for a good 30 minutes before we take the baby monitor and head back downstairs. Teddy wakes just after 9 so Ana goes to feed him while I prepare us a bath.

 **A/N: Happy New Year's every one. May 2016 bring you joy and happiness. I am still slowly recovering so updates will continue every 2 days.**


	179. Chapter 179

**Tuesday**

 **Christian's POV**

I heard Ana get up and feed Teddy at 1am now it is just on 5am and he will wake up shortly for his next feed which I will be doing once Ana helps me sterilise the bottle and heat it up. We grab the baby monitor and head to the kitchen to start preparing his bottle once it is ready Teddy actually starts to stir so we head back upstairs and I head into the nursery alone.

"Shh little man Daddy is here with your bottle of mommy's goodness."

I say as I put the bottle beside the nursing chair. Then I walk to his crib, pick him up and then sit in the nursing chair. Once I get him into position I take the bottle and instantly Teddy starts drinking. It doesn't take long for him to finish his bottle so I burp him, change his diaper and put him back into his crib. I stand beside the crib and watch him for a few minutes and he is asleep before I even leave the room.

"Well done Mr Grey you have completed your first 5am feed now let's go rinse this bottle out and return to bed."

When I start back at GEH I will probably stay up after feeding Teddy to get a few things done before I wake Ana in time for breakfast. I don't want Teddy to get into the habit of waking at 5am and not going back to sleep.

After the bottle is thoroughly rinsed we head back to bed. Ana snuggles against me and rests her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head and listen to her breathing even out which then in turn lulls me off to sleep. We sleep until just before 8am when we hear Teddy over the baby monitor. He isn't crying but he is awake. When we enter his nursery he is looking around at his surroundings. Teddy has made it through the entire night in his nursery. While Ana gets ready to feed Teddy I change his diaper and get him dressed for the day.

Once he is burped we all head downstairs where Gail is preparing our breakfast. Over breakfast Ana and I discuss what we are going to do with Darlene today. We decide that when Teddy wakes from his nap that Darlene and Teddy need to get use to each other and the only way that can happen is if they interact together. Ana and I will still be in the lounge room but we will be watching.

 **Ana's POV**

I thought Teddy would have acted up about Christian feeding him this morning but he was fine and fell straight back to sleep. Snuggling up with my husband afterwards was good as well. I can't believe that Teddy was awake in his crib but not crying when we woke up. It seems he was taking in his surroundings. Hopefully Teddy will continue to go back to sleep after his 5am feed.

Darlene is with Taylor until Teddy wakes. Once he is fed and changed we are in the lounge room allowing Darlene to interact with Teddy. Teddy needs to feel comfortable with Darlene in case there is a situation where she needs to take him on his own. I can't help but laugh at Charlie as he is still watching Darlene like a hawk.

After Teddy falls asleep again Darlene goes back to the security office with Taylor. I know it seems like her sitting in the security room with Taylor isn't doing much but at the moment there really isn't much else to do because both Christian and I are home and don't really plan on taking Teddy out, although he will need to go for a check up and needles at 6 weeks old. I am not looking forward to that day because I hate needles and seeing them poke Teddy is going to be just as bad. Actually I should make the appointment for when Christian is still at home so that he doesn't have to take time off. If my calculations are right he is due for his needles the Friday before Christian returns to GEH. Having Christian there will mean he can stay with Teddy while he gets his needles and I can see Dr Greene for my check up as well. That way I don't have to see Teddy get his needles.

When Christian goes back to work Darlene will be working with Luke. Shit that security office is going to be a little cramped for a few weeks until Christian returns to work. There is going to be 3 of them in there. Maybe Taylor could do other things from his cottage allowing Darlene and Luke time to get use to working together. I will discuss this with Christian later.

Later that evening when Teddy is snuggled up in his crib Christian and I are in the lounge room before his 9pm feed. I decide now is as good a time as any to discuss about the next few weeks.

"Christian when Luke returns next week it is going to be rather hectic in the security office while Darlene is here as well. I thought that maybe Taylor could take some work back to his cottage and allow Luke and Darlene to get use to working together."

"Actually Ana I have been thinking about that as well. Taylor can work from anywhere as long so I will talk to him about working from his cottage while Darlene is here during the day. If we go out it could be interesting with 3 CPO's but if that is what happens then so be it."

That will give Taylor the rest of this week to do whatever he needs to do before Luke takes over working with Darlene. Christian starts to give me a massage and I can feel my body starting to completely relax. My massage is interrupted when Teddy cries out but Christian promises he will continue this after I have fed Teddy.

Christian comes in and changes Teddy's diaper then we tuck our son into bed. I wonder what Christian has been up to while I was feeding Teddy.

 **Christian's POV**

While Ana feeds Teddy I head into our bedroom to run a bath for us and I put the massage oils beside the bed so that I can continue the massage that I started before we were interrupted. I head back to the nursery and change teddy before kissing him goodnight and tucking him into bed. Ana and I head to our room and I lead her into the bathroom for a relaxing bath. She is well and truly relaxed by the time I finish the massage. She is actually fast asleep so I use a warm washer to wipe the excess oil from her body and cover her up. When I climb into bed she instinctively snuggles into my side and I watch her sleep.

 **Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

During my morning meeting with Taylor I discuss the fact that after Monday there will be 3 of them sharing the security office while Darlene is here between 10 and 2 and I tell him about Ana's suggestion and he actually agrees that Sawyer and Darlene will need the time to get use to each other. So it is settled that when Darlene is here at the house Taylor will be working from his lounge room. Barney is going to come later today and set up Taylor's laptop so that Taylor can access the security feed for the house.

Teddy and I have gotten into a routine with the 5am feeds and I have noticed that Ana is not as tired during the day. That little bit of uninterrupted sleep is what she needed. I have mastered the microwave steriliser and heating up Teddy's bottles. At least now if Ana needs to go somewhere while I am home I can actually stay here with Teddy and know that I will be able to feed him when he is hungry. There is a good supply of Ana's milk in the freezer but I know as Teddy gets bigger the excess milk will decrease. Speaking of getting bigger our little man is 3 weeks old tomorrow and it only feels like yesterday that he was born.

Tomorrow Elliot will be dropping by to catch up. I have missed having him around these past few weeks. Hopefully he will open up and tell me what has been bothering him. Maybe it has something to do with what happened after Ana and I left Bellevue Christmas Day. I am so glad I got my son out of there before Grandma started talking about that kind of stuff at the dinner table.

I have been thinking about next weekend and I am not sure how Ana will take the news about Ray attending Carla's trial but Ray has no choice in the matter. But I think the news that he will also tell her will make up for it. Taylor was able to secure a tuxedo for Teddy and it will be here the day before the wedding. The Judge has also agreed to conduct the ceremony at sunset. I had to call Ray back and ask what time of the day and that is when they decided sunset. That will give them all day Monday and most of Tuesday to get everything organised. No doubt when Ray and Belinda Tell Ana she will want to start organising things straight away. I actually think it would be good for Ana to get out of the house and spend some time with Belinda. There is no reason why I can't bottle feed Teddy so that Belinda and Ana can go and organise a few things like Belinda's dress. I know Ray won't object to having some guy time with Teddy and I. Taylor and Sawyer can go with Ana and Darlene can stay here with Teddy, I will check with her if she can actually stay longer on that Monday but I will need to speak to her without Ana knowing. Actually I will tell Taylor during our early morning de-briefing on Monday and he can ask Darlene.

 **Ana's POV**

Daddy called on Wednesday about coming to visit next weekend and I am actually looking forward to him and Belinda coming to visit. They will notice the differences in Teddy since they haven't seen him since Boxing Day. Tonight we have Grace and Carrick coming for dinner. Christian's family have dropped by a few times but it isn't as much as I originally thought. Obviously they are busy with their own lives. Christian mentioned last night that Elliot is going to drop over tomorrow so see Teddy and to catch up. I think Elliot is a little lonely since Krystal left. But it is his choice not to pursue a relationship. It is understandable considering his divorce isn't finalised yet. I have been wondering though if Krystal is really happy with that guy or if she is now out on her arse all alone. After the shit she pulled I secretly hope he has left her out in the cold especially after he lost his job because of her stupidity.

After Darlene left and I fed Teddy I decided to have a sleep myself since Grace and Carrick are coming for dinner. Christian insists that he will keep the baby monitor with him downstairs and that I am to rest. My head barely hits the pillow and I am out to it. Christian comes in and wakes me just before 6 so I jump in the shower quickly before going downstairs. Grace and Carrick are already here keeping Teddy occupied. As soon as Teddy sees me he cries so I apologise to Grace and tell her it is dinner time for Teddy. She comes with me up to the nursery. While I am feeding Teddy she is asking about how things are really going with Teddy. I relax and tell her everything including Christian doing the 5am feed. She is a little surprised but she is also happy that Christian is a hands on dad, getting in there and changing diapers. I can't help but giggle thinking about the few times that Teddy has peed on one of us as we get him out of the bath. Once he is fed we head back downstairs. Tonight Teddy is going to Grandma and Grandpa time instead of daddy time. Christian and I watch Grace and Carrick fuss over Teddy. I ask them if they would like to bath Teddy tonight before we put him to bed. The smile on both their faces says it all.

 **Grace's POV**

Carrick and I arrived just after 5 and Christian is in the lounge room with a wide awake Teddy. Christian tells us Ana is upstairs resting so we tell Christian to let her sleep. It will give us a chance to spend some time with our grandson. He has grown so much since we seen him last time. I can't help but smile at Teddy while I hold him. Charlie is sitting on Christian's shoulder watching every move I make while holding Teddy. He does the same when Carrick is nursing him. By the time Christian goes upstairs to wake Ana I have Teddy again. The moment ne realises Ana is in the lounge room he cries and Ana apologies before taking Teddy and heading up to the nursery but I decide to follow as I want to see how she is really coping.

"Ana, can I ask how you are really coping. Please be honest with me. There is nothing to be ashamed about."

"Actually Grace I am coping better than I expected. It helps having Christian here doing thing. He is not afraid to change a dirty diaper or clean up a little bit sick. Grace, Christian has taken over Teddy's 5am feed using my expressed milk. He wanted me to be able to get at least 6 solid hours of sleep. I think he wanted some more bonding time with Teddy."

"Ana don't be afraid to ask Christian to feed Teddy at any time if you are tired. You being dead on your feet is not good for you or Teddy."

Once he has finished and is burped we head back downstairs. Christian and Ana watch on as Carrick and I play with Teddy. I am a little surprised when Ana asks if we would like to bathe Teddy before he goes to bed. Of course we agree. Teddy loves kicking his legs in the bath. Poor Carrick ended up a little wet when I didn't wrap the towel around Teddy quick enough and he peed all over Carrick. Ana and Christian both laugh and tell Carrick 'welcome to the club grandpa'. Obviously he has done this to them as well. Once he is dressed for bed we kiss him goodnight and head downstairs to allow Christian and Ana to put Teddy to bed. Gail has prepared a beautiful dinner for us and also made a chocolate cake for dessert. When Teddy stirs just before 9 Carrick and I say our goodnights and head home. What a perfect night with our grandson.

 **Saturday**

 **Elliot's POV**

These past few weeks I have really been thinking about what could have been if Krystal didn't loose our baby. It is part of the reason why I haven't really been to see Christian and Ana. Yes I am so happy for them but there is that small part of me that is jealous, jealous that I won't get to experience holding my own baby, well not for a long time. But I also know that Krystal loosing the baby was also a blessing considering what was happening between us. Our baby didn't need to be a pawn in her sick games because I have no doubt that she would have used the baby against me.

I looked into those toys that Grandma was talking about at Christmas and hell she was right. There are so many different kinds of toys for males. Let's just say that there have been a few discrete purchases made and I sure as hell am not complaining. Who would have thought that sex toys could bring so much pleasure without needing a female. I did draw the line though at the boob and pussy body things Grandma was talking about. Well for now I have but who knows I may decide to go down that path later on.

Arriving at Christian and Ana's I am greeted at the door by Christian who is holding a sleeping Teddy. He tells me to go into the lounge room and that he will be back down in a moment after he has put Teddy in his crib. Ana stands and hugs me when I walk in the lounge room.

"Elliot it is so good to see you. Sorry that Teddy is asleep but hopefully you will still be here when he wakes up again."

"Yes Ana, I will still be here when he wakes up. I actually want to spend some time with the little guy. I can't believe that he is already 3 weeks old."

I notice Charlie on Ana's shoulder. Was he there when she hugged me? Shit, if he was I didn't see him. Christian returns with the baby monitor and we start to catch up on everything that has been happening lately. Work has been flat out which is good. Christian and Ana tell me about how Teddy is going and about Charlie's antics with Darlene. That bird is very protective of Teddy and I think that they will inseparable when Teddy gets a little older.

"Elliot, I don't mean to upset you but I need to ask if seeing Teddy brings back the memories of Krystal being pregnant and then losing the baby?"

"Yes it does bring it back but I know that it was for the best. Krystal would have used that baby as a pawn to get what she wanted because she knows that I would have given her anything to have my baby in my life. At least with Teddy I can spoil him then hand him back to you both. One day I will find the woman of my dreams, fall madly in love with her and have beautiful children. Until then I am happy being an uncle to Teddy and any other children you may have."

Shit have they even spoken about more children? The smug look on Christian's face tells me that Teddy won't be an only child. Are they really planning on having baby number 2 already? I can't help myself

"Are you planning to get pregnant again straight away Ana?"

"Gosh Elliot, Teddy is only 3 weeks old. But I will tell you this, Christian and I have discussed having more children but right at this moment we want to enjoy this time with our son. There is no way my body could handle me getting pregnant again so soon, so me getting pregnant won't be happening any time in the near future."

That was interesting that they have already spoken about it but I get the feeling that they know exactly when they are going to start trying for a sibling for Teddy but I will not push the issue. That is something between Ana and Christian.

 **Christian's POV**

Shit I could have killed Elliot when he asked about Ana planning on getting pregnant straight away. But my beautiful wife handled it perfectly. Ana and I have talked at great length about it. We also agreed to wait until Teddy is a year old before starting to try for another baby. What Ana doesn't know is that I actually spoke with Dr Hayes before Teddy was born and he suggested that we wait a good 8-9 months before putting Ana's back through the strain of another pregnancy. He told me that by waiting that long it will mean that Ana's back will have had a full 12 months without any strain of pregnancy. But I don't want to risk it and thankfully Ana agreed to wait until Teddy was 12 months old before we try for baby number 2.


	180. Chapter 180

**Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

After feeding Teddy I take the baby monitor and head down to kitchen to clean the bottle. Since there is no real point of going upstairs for 10 – 15 minutes I sit at the breakfast bar thinking about the weekend and Elliot's visit. Elliot was very serious when he was talking about not rushing into any kind of relationship let alone having children. All that shit with Krystal really did a number on him. But Elliot spending time with Teddy also means that we get to spend time together. If I am completely honest I have actually missed seeing Elliot these past few weeks.

When I get to the security office Taylor and Sawyer are already waiting. I spoke with Reynolds yesterday and he has asked that a trial weekend be had before he makes any final decision about having Steph stay with Sawyer over the weekends. He didn't want to make any rash decision without actually knowing Steph as a person. Since Reynolds is on standby this weekend he suggested that they trial it this weekend. I am going to leave talking to Sawyer about this until everything else is sorted.

"Sir, everything is in place for Ray and Belinda's visit and that they will be arriving Friday night. Also I have organised for the guy Elliot uses to come and soundproof your office later this morning. He has promised that it will only take a few hours. While he is here today I will still remain in the house while Darlene is here but I will work in the dining room if that is ok with you Sir. That will allow me to be able to keep a close eye on him as well as make sure you and Ana are not disrupted by him. "

"Yes Taylor that is fine."

I see the puzzled look on Sawyer's face so I explain that while Darlene is here that Taylor will be working from his cottage to allow Darlene and him time to get use to working together. The way Taylor spoke about him not disrupting Ana and I am actually wondering if we should actually take Teddy out of the house. We could go visit Mia or even take him for a walk around the grounds. I will discuss this with Ana later. After going over everything I ask Taylor to go into my study and make sure everything is ready for the soundproofing to begin. In other words I want to speak to Sawyer about the Steph situation. Taylor nods in acknowledgement and leaves the security office.

"Sawyer, something has come to my attention and I think it is about time that we address the issue. I have noticed that you are not always here at night when you are off duty."

I see him gulp and then he takes a deep breath before he speaks.

"That is correct Sir. I stay over at Steph's some nights because I miss her terribly. It is worse now that I am not seeing her everyday at SIP. But I always make sure I am back in time to start work."

"Sawyer, I realise now that it has been hard for you both since Ana started maternity leave and that is why I wanted to talk to you. I am willing to allow Steph to stay in the cottage with you so that you are here at night if needed. It will be for a 3 month trial then it will be reassessed. My only concern about this is Steph being at the cottage when Reynolds is staying here."

He is sitting in front of me with his mouth wide open. I think I have shocked him into silence. After letting him processing what I have said I continue.

"I spoke with Reynolds and he is not willing to say yes or no about having Steph staying in the cottage when he is here when he doesn't even know Steph. So he suggested a trial run which I have agreed to. Which means Steph is welcome to stay with you this weekend while Reynolds is here. After this weekend Reynolds will then make his decision. If he doesn't agree then Steph will need to stay at her own place when Reynolds is staying in the cottage."

 **Sawyer's POV**

I am rather nervous when Mr Grey asks to Taylor to go see to something in his study. Did something happen and that is the real reason why he told me to have last week off. Surely Taylor would have given me a heads up if it was something major.

"Sawyer, something has come to my attention and I think it is about time that we address the issue. I have noticed that you are not always here at night when you are off duty."

Oh shit does that mean that there has been an issue at night when I haven't been here? If there was an issue why is he only addressing it now? Unless it happened my last night here and Taylor delayed telling him.

"That is correct Sir. I stay over at Steph's some nights because I miss her terribly. It is worse now that I am not seeing her everyday at SIP. But I always make sure I am back in time to start work."

Now I prepare for the wrath that is Christian Grey because he is still just looking at me not giving anything away.

"Sawyer, I realise now that it has been hard for you both since Ana started maternity leave and that is why I wanted to talk to you. I am willing to allow Steph to stay in the cottage with you so that you are here at night if needed. It will be for a 3 month trial then it will be reassessed. My only real concern about this is Steph being at the cottage when Reynolds is staying here."

That sure as hell wasn't what I was expecting. Fuck having Steph here with me at night will be fantastic. I don't care that it is only a 3 month trial but I am sure Steph won't mind staying at her place the few nights that Reynolds stays here especially if we get to spend the rest of the week together. Mr Grey continues and my head is spinning more when he tells me about talking to Reynolds and Reynolds is willing to trial having Steph here this weekend. Hopefully Reynolds feels comfortable enough with Steph so that she can stay here on weekends too if she wants. The weekends that I am off duty we will stay at Steph's.

Mr Grey leaves the security office and I am still struggling to get my head around what he just told me. I really need to talk to Steph about this as it affects her but I will wait until I am off duty tonight. Grabbing my phone I message Steph.

*Steph, can you please come to my cottage tonight at 7pm for dinner. I love you Steph. Luke*

*Luke, I will be there with bells on, although I am a little worried because we have never had dinner at your cottage. Love you too Luke. Steph*

*Don't be worried it is nothing bad. I will explain everything over dinner. It will be one of Gail's lovely creations tonight. Love you more. Luke*

I know that my freezer is full of delicious home cooked meals courtesy of Gail. All I will need to do heat it up. If Steph is going to be staying with me Gail won't need to stock the freezer as I will make sure I purchase a steamer and a decent frying pan so that we can cook our own meals. I know Steph is fond of stir-fry's. Now I need to concentrate on doing my job. Taylor returns and we de-brief about how Darlene went last week and what is expected of me from now on when working with her.

 **Christian's POV**

I can't help but smile as I leave the security office it was rather amusing watching Sawyer squirm. Gail is in the kitchen and I take a seat at the breakfast bar and she makes me a coffee. Since Teddy is still asleep I am letting Ana get as much rest as she needs. Teddy finally stirs just before 8:30 so I head upstairs to him. I change his diaper and get him dressed before taking him onto our room where Ana is startling to stir. I place Teddy on the bed beside her and kiss her on the top of her head.

"Morning beautiful, it seems like both you and Teddy were rather tired this morning. Teddy has only just stirred. It is 8:30."

"Morning Christian, my beautiful baby boy, I can't believe I slept that long. I can't believe I slept for 7 hours straight. Now I think someone will want breakfast soon so while I feed him can you have Gail prepare our breakfast so that we are finished by the time Darlene gets here."

I kiss her again before heading downstairs to speak with Gail about breakfast. Gail is just finishing up with breakfast when Ana comes downstairs. Teddy is in her arms and Gail offers to have him while we have breakfast. Ana and I relax and eat our breakfast. When we are finished we find Gail in the lounge room and she has Teddy in her arms. She is just looking at him and talking to him while he watches her. Sophie is so lucky to have Gail in her life and Teddy will also be so lucky having Gail in his life as well. Our little boy is well and truly loved.

 **Ana's POV**

Seeing Gail with Teddy nearly had me crying. It is such as shame that Gail never got to have a baby of her own. She would have made the perfect mother and I think she will dote on Teddy every chance she gets. Our little boy has captured the hearts of many. When Gail realises we are watching them she gives Teddy to me before heading off to the kitchen.

Taylor comes into the lounge room to announce that the guy is here to work on Christian's study and that he will stay with him for awhile since Darlene will be here shortly. I turn to Christian and he tells me it is the guy who is going to soundproof his study. That's right I suggested it to him and obviously he decided to get it done sooner rather than later. Actually I am glad it is getting done while Christian is home from work because I am not sure I would be comfortable with a complete stranger in my house while Christian or Taylor weren't here. Don't get me wrong I trust Luke to protect me but during these early stages of Teddy's life I want him protected to the fullest extreme. Darlene has only been with us a week and so far she hasn't been put in any situations where she needs to go into protection mode. Maybe that is something we need to rectify before Christian returns to work.

Christian suggests that after Teddy's lunch time feed that we put him in the pushchair and go for a picnic lunch in the back yard. Actually I like the idea as it allows us to get some fresh air but we are in the safety of our property. It will also allow Darlene and Luke a chance to 'secure the area' before they go with us to do their job of protecting us. I know it is only our property that we are on but it is good practice for Darlene without there being any real danger to us.

Gail has prepared the picnic basket and has included a chicken and salad sub each, some fresh fruit and a drink each. Teddy was asleep before we even sat down to have lunch. We made sure that Teddy was not directly in the sun. Once we have eaten Christian sits behind me and he wraps his arms around me and I lean into his body. He rests his chin on my shoulder and we look out at the water. It is so quiet and the fresh air is so refreshing. Luke coughs behind us before telling us it is time for Darlene to leave. We all head back to the house and Teddy starts to stir just as we get inside. I take him upstairs to change his diaper and since he isn't crying I am head back downstairs so we spend some time with Teddy before his next feed. Teddy is happy enough lying on his jungle gym mat as Christian and I lay either side of him just watching him. He kicks his legs and flings his arms around. Teddy is such a happy baby. Charlie is perched on the bar that the jungle gym animals are hanging from and Teddy is fixated on Charlie. I am not sure if it is the bright colours of Charlie that has Teddy mesmerised but I know that they are going to be inseparable when Teddy gets older. A giggle escapes me and Christian asks what I am giggling at.

"I just got an image in my head of Teddy crawling and Charlie hitching a ride on his back."

Christian also starts to laugh. "No doubt that will indeed happen as they are both very fond of each other. Charlie is usually not too far from Teddy and Teddy is always watching Charlie."

 **Sawyer's POV**

After Darlene left and I walk around the grounds to do a security check. I really start to think about Steph and my plans to start a family sooner rather than later. Maybe we should wait until after the trial and see what Mr Grey decides. I don't want Steph to be pregnant and us moving. Either way at the end of the trial Steph will be moving whether it is here or us both moving into a place closer to here. Hopefully Steph understands why I want to wait until after the trial. Also waiting the 3 months before trying for a baby will mean that if Steph falls pregnant straight away that Ana should be ready to resume her duties as Head of SIP.

Before I leave the main house Gail gives me some containers with her meals in them. Obviously she cooked up a storm today and she is giving me these to put in the freezer. But I will use some of them for dinner tonight. I finally get back to the cottage and leave enough food out for tonight and put the rest in the freezer. Steph will be here in roughly 45 minutes so that gives me enough time to have a shower, get dressed and set the table for dinner and our talk. As I set the table I am thinking about why Steph is coming for dinner and I am not sure how Steph is going to react to what I have to tell her but hopefully she will agree to it. A knock at the door brings me back to the here and now. That must be Steph.

Steph looks stunning tonight. Hopefully soon I will be able to come home to this beautiful sight every night and wake up beside her as well. I reheat the meals Gail prepared as we talk about how Steph's day was today. During dinner I try to keep the conversation light because I know what is going to follow may not go as I hope. I take Steph's hand and lead her to the lounge room and offer her a drink before I tell her the real reason I asked her here tonight.

"Steph, I asked you to join me here tonight because there is something important that I want to discuss with you. Please don't think I am calling things off because that is not why you are here."

"Thank goodness for that Luke. I have been wondering all day why all of a sudden you ask me to join you here at your cottage and that you wanted to talk to me."

"I am sorry if I made you worried it wasn't my intention." I take a deep Breath. "Steph, Mr Grey spoke to me this morning about a possible issue and it involves me staying with you at night."

"What do you mean?"

"It never occurred to me that when I stay at your place during the night that it means if there is an issue here that I am too far away to help if needed." I can see she is about to say something so I continue. "Please hear me out. Mr Grey has come up with a compromise that suits him and hopefully it will suit you because I actually am extremely happy with what Mr Grey has proposed."

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to drag it out of you? You know I have my ways to make you talk Luke."

Oh yes she sure does have ways to make me talk. It usually involves her mouth and my dick. Shit I need to tell her then we can have a little fun.

"Steph, Mr Grey has agreed to a 3 month trial of you staying here with me in the cottage when I am here on my own. He will reassess the situation after the 3 months no doubt if he is happy enough with the situation it will continue. Since Reynolds is here some weekends Mr Grey was concerned how you being here would affect Reynolds. Reynolds actually suggested that we have a trial of you staying here this weekend and then he will make his decision about if he is comfortable enough with you staying here while he is here. If he isn't then you will need to stay at your place those nights. During the weekends when I am not on duty we will stay at your place regardless."

I can see she is trying to get her head around what I just told her. Since she is struggling to get her head around all this I decide not to talk about my concerns about Steph getting pregnant right now.

"So you are telling me that Mr Grey has agreed to allow me to stay here with you on a trial basis. I am a little shocked. Actually I wonder if his lovely wife has anything to do with this."

It never dawned on me what made Mr Grey come to this decision. Did Ana have something to do with this? I will need to thank Reynolds for agreeing to trialling Steph staying here this weekend.

Steph and I start discussing what kinds of things she will bring here to the cottage. Of course there will be some work clothes so that she can go to work from here. Then there are her toiletries and some casual clothes. I can't help but grin like an idiot at the thought of Steph naked in my bed nearly every night. Oh the possibilities, I think the least amount of clothes worn the better. But we will need to respect the fact that this is also shared accommodation and will need to keep our things in my room. Reynolds doesn't need to see Steph's things or have it rubbed in his face that she stays here. Actually does Reynolds even have a girlfriend?

I don't want Steph to leave so I ask her to stay tonight so we can properly celebrate the fact that she is going to be staying with me more often. She straddles me and kisses me deeply and I know that it is going to be a good night tonight. Thank goodness I can function on 5 or 6 hours sleep. That means we have a few hours of celebratory sex before we need to sleep.

 **Steph's POV**

I am nearly to the Grey's and Luke's text messages are still bothering me. Is there something wrong? Why does he need to talk to me at his cottage? Usually he comes to my place. I am here so I guess my questions will be answered by the time I leave here tonight. Luke is nervous but he doesn't let on about why I am here.

After dinner we are in the lounge room and he finally starts to speak about why I am really here. I am rather confused especially when he mentions Mr Grey. What the hell does he have to do with this? When he continues and tells me about if there is an issue and he is at my place that he is too far away I get a feeling that our nights together are numbered. Then he starts talking about a compromise and I he has gained my attention but he is in no rush to tell me what it is and it pisses me off a little.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to drag it out of you? You know I have my ways to make you talk Luke."

When he tells me everything I am in total shock. Never did I think that would be what the compromise would be. Then there is the fact that Reynolds has agreed to allow me to stay here this weekend to see if he is comfortable enough having me here on the weekends he stays here. In a way I hope that Reynolds agrees but in all reality if I get to spend every night during the week here with Luke I can stay at my place for 2 nights so that Reynolds is comfortable. After all he is employed by the Grey's as security and I am not.

"So you are telling me that Mr Grey has agreed to allow me to stay here with you on a trial basis. I am a little shocked. Actually I wonder if his lovely wife has anything to do with this."

When Luke asks me to stay tonight I don't bother answering I just straddle him and kiss him with everything I have. We sure as hell are celebrating tonight but it can't be an all night fuck fest because I have a few very important meetings tomorrow. Just before 11pm I am completely exhausted from our sexcapades and Luke senses that I am ready for sleep so he has me snuggle into him and I fall asleep almost instantly.


	181. Chapter 181: Carla's day in court

**Wednesday**

 **Ray's POV**

Today is Carla's day in court. Belinda is here with me in Savannah we flew in late yesterday afternoon since I need to be at the court house by 8:30am. I am still not happy that I have to be here for this but if it keeps her away from Annie and my grandson then I will do it. All I did after I seen her was call the Savannah police and tell them where I seen her. I am actually regretting notifying the police of her whereabouts. If I never told them I wouldn't have to be here and Belinda and I would be at home getting ready for this weekend's trip to Seattle. But having her in prison means she can't get anywhere near Annie or Teddy. No doubt Bob will be there to testify but I am guessing he will stick round to see what she gets since he has custody of her daughter. The daughter he thought was his. Hopefully Bob doesn't ask anything about Annie. I know that Annie doesn't want anything to do with Bob after his visit to Seattle to talk to her when Carla was on the run. Actually I don't think I will be able to speak with Bob any way because we will both be testifying against Carla. The minute I have testified Belinda and I will be leaving the courtroom and one of the officers that I have been dealing with has agreed to contact me and let me now the outcome. The sooner I get Belinda and I out of Savannah the better.

Belinda and I are shown to a holding room where I will be held until they are ready for me to testify. We have a court official with us the entire time. To pass time we talk about our trip to Seattle this weekend.

Just after 10 someone enters and tells me it is time to for me to testify. I am ushered to a secured room where there is a audio conferencing system set up on the table. Thankfully the police stuck to their end of the bargain and I won't be seen by Carla. The lawyers will ask questions and I will answer them but the voice that the courtroom will here is not mine it will be the other person in the room who I am guessing is a court official.

"Witness B, can you please tell us in your own words what happened the day you recognised Mrs Carla Adams in San Jose, Costa Rica."

I hear through the system. The official tells me that it is on mute so I respond.

"I was there for a wedding and during the flight my partner's outfit was ruined so we headed to purchase a new outfit. While in the store on the Friday I recognised Mrs Adams but remained out of her sight. I listened to her interaction with the cashier and took note of the name she was now using. When I left the store I went back to my motel room and contacted the Savannah Police."

The official relayed all that information back to the courtroom.

"What happened then witness B?"

"I was contacted by the Savannah police and was required to go to the local police station to positively identify Mrs Geary as Carla Adams. Once I did that I attended the wedding."

"Thank you witness B."

Next it is her Lawyer who starts asking questions.

"Witness B, can you please tell the court how you knew Mrs Geary was in fact Carla Adams?"

"I have known Carla Adams for a very long time. Also I know her husband Bob Adams."

"You are hiding your identity today is that because you are hiding from Mrs Adams or is it because you have something to hide from the court?"

"Objection your honour, the reason for witness B's hidden identity is not why we are here today."

"Counsellor I won't tolerate that kind of questioning of a witness. I am the one who had the final say over keeping the identity of this witness hidden. If you don't have any other questions I am going to dismiss this witness." The Judge says.

"I have no more questions your honour."

"Witness B thank you for your time today. You are dismissed and can return to your home as you will no longer be required."

Shit the Judge isn't too happy with Carla's lawyer. Not a good way to start the day. But at least I am finished here and Belinda and I can head back home later this afternoon as planned. Our flight is at 3pm so we are taken back to the motel and we pack our bags. Belinda and I are both relieved that it is over and we can now concentrate on the weekend and our plans for Tuesday.

 **Carla's POV**

Finally this day has come and I find out how long they are going to keep me locked up in this shit hole. I am actually hoping that I get off lightly and the time I have spent locked up will leave me with only a few months of jail time. That way I will be out of here before or just after my baby is born. I wonder who the other side will call to testify, my lawyer told me about Bob but that is all he could tell me. Maybe I will find out who told the Police where Nathan and I were. It has Nathan and I both wondering. I know my lawyer is going to call Nathan to the stand to try and lessen the severity of my charges. After all it was him who got us the forged documents.

When I am ushered into the courtroom I am seated alongside my lawyer. After all the formalities of the Judge entering the other side start their opening address to the judge. Apparently the first witness will be done via audio but I won't actually get to hear their voice they will answer respond to the questions and a court official will tell the courtroom the responses.

I listen carefully to the responses to see if I can deter mine anything. They said they have a partner but it doesn't give me any clue as to the gender of the witness. I wait patiently for the response about how they identified me.

"I have known Carla Adams for a very long time. Also I know her husband Bob Adams."

Someone who has known me for a long time but also knows Bob. That sure as hell narrows it down. Most of the people here in Savannah haven't now me that long. Who in my past has met Bob?

It hits me like a tonne of bricks, it could be either Anastasia or Ray. As the next person stands to testify I zone out and think who it may have been. The more I think about it the more I am determined it is either Ana or Ray. They were very careful not to reveal any details about themselves. As far as I know Ray doesn't have a partner but that may have changed. Surely if it was Ana I would have seen some kind of security person in the store, although I wasn't really looking that day. I just wanted to get the items and get home to Nathan.

When Bob took to the stand he looked at me and smirked. I wish I could go wipe that smirk off is face. Hopefully my lawyer's questions will make him squirm. They try to make out that I did wrong by Bob when I took the money and used his Credit Card. I have a little ace up my sleeve regarding the money that I supposably stole from our joint account. It is my lawyers turn to question Bob.

"Mr Adams, You stated that Mrs Adams used your Credit Card to pay for accommodation at 2 different destinations."

"Yes she did use my Credit Card without my knowledge to book herself accommodation after she disappeared."

"Is it true that Mrs Adams in the week after she used your Credit Card last she has paid the money plus a little extra back onto your credit card."

"Yes that is correct. But there is the fact that she also took money from our joint account that she wasn't entitled to."

My lawyer takes some papers from the desk and walks over and gives them to Bob.

"Mr Adams this is an agreement that you and my client signed when you were married. Please read the highlighted passage."

The colour drains from his face as he realises what he is holding and what it will say. Obviously he thought I didn't still have a copy of the document but that was one thing I made sure I kept in a secure place.

"Carla Adams is to receive an allowance of $2,500 per month to spend on whatever she pleases. Any money not spent can remain in our joint account until she decides to withdraw the money and use as she sees fit."

No one apart from Bob and I knew about this agreement. The times I called Ana to ask for money was because I didn't want to spend my allowance. Why spend my money when I can ask Ana for some of hers. Although it wasn't very often that she was able to give me any money. Now to prove that the money I withdrew was entitled too.

My lawyer produces an itemised print out off all the withdrawals I made from the date of the agreement until I disappeared. It shows that I was only spending roughly $500 per month of my allowance so the $35,000 I withdrew, in the lead up to my disappearing with Nathan, I was entitled too. While my lawyer has Bob on the stand he decides to ask him about my daughter. Bob tries to say that he is the father and if I want to prove otherwise then I need to pay for a paternity test. If he wants a paternity test then a paternity test he will get. Nathan and I are her parents and as soon as Nathan is released he will be applying for sole custody of our daughter.

Bob answers the questions about my allowance. Then the other lawyer wants to ask a few more questions. Obviously they didn't know anything about the agreement. It was good seeing Bob squirm.

Finally Nathan is on the stand and my lawyer questions him about our relationship. Before continuing on and asking about the new identities that we had. He admits that it was him who obtained those documents. My lawyer also questions him about my relationship with Bob. Of course he is honest and tells them everything he knew about our relationship. Lastly he is asked about our relationship and he has a huge smile on his face as he speaks about our love for each other and that we are expecting our second baby which he will take care of our children until I am released. When I am released we are going to get married as soon as my divorce from Bob is finalised.

Finally it is time for the lawyers to make their closing statements. My lawyer reiterates that I have repaid the money plus interest onto Bob's credit card. Then there is the fact that I was entitled to the $35,000 I took out of our joint account. I am a little shocked when the Judge asks me if I would like to speak and I jump at the chance. Hopefully what I am about to say will help my case.

"Your honour, I know that using Mr Adams credit card was a huge mistake and I made sure I repaid the money plus extra back. At the time I wasn't thinking straight, my daughter had just hurt me badly, she tossed me aside and chose her husband over me, her own mother. Yes I took Nathan and my baby daughter with me but I need the time with them as a family. The false documents that Nathan obtained were so that we could get away and spend some quality time together without being harassed by Mr Adams. I know that Nathan and my marriage is not valid since we used fake documents but in my heart he is my husband and when this is all over we will be a proper family. The baby I am carrying I don't want to grow up without me being in its life. Please, please don't punish my baby daughter and my unborn child for my stupid mistake. Paying back the money should help me not hinder me. The person you should be punishing for us having the forged documents is the actual person who provided the documents to us. Yes the police know who they are since Nathan gave them all the information in return for a 6 month jail sentence. Your honour all I ask is that you consider what I have just said and my actions to prepay Mr Adams. Also your honour I am not the only one at fault though, the places I booked the accommodation with should never allowed the transaction to be completed as the name for that Credit card is actually Mr Bob Adams. If I was authorised to use his credit card I would actually have my own card but it would be linked to his. Your honour please, please don't keep me away from my babies. I am begging you to give me a few months jail so that I am released just before or just after my baby is born. Trust me I have learnt my lesson for my stupid mistake."

 **Judge's POV**

I adjourn the courtroom and head to my chambers to make my decision. This woman is delusional if she thinks that I will reduce her sentence to just a few months just because she repaid the money. But she does have a very valid point that she should never have been able to use the credit card with Mr Adams name on it. Then there is the fact that she used forged documents and got married knowing full well that she was still married to Mr Adams. As far as the taking the money from the joint account is concerned that is no longer part of this because of the legal document that she produced. The look on Mr Adams face when he seen it tells me that he knew that she was entitled to the money she took. My guess is he thought she didn't have a copy of the document. Finally I have made my decision and head back to the courtroom. I have Mrs Adams stand so that I can tell her my ruling.

"Mrs Adams, I have taken everything that has been said today and your actions. Using someone else's credit card is fraud and I don't take kindly to it. Yes you paid the money back in full plus extra but that is not the point. You still used Mr Adams Credit Card without his authorisation. I also took into consideration the fact that you were right when you said the transactions should never have been allowed to happen. Now onto the forged documents, it was not you who obtained the forged documents but common sense should have told you not to use them. Talking to Mr Adams and telling him you were leaving him would have saved you a lot of headaches and the mess that you are in right at this moment. Mrs Adams, my ruling today is that for the unauthorised use of Mr Adams Credit card I am sentencing you to 5 years followed by a further 5 years of probation. Any time you have served already will be taken off that sentence. You will be eligible for parole after you have served 2 ½ years. If you are granted parole you will continue to be on parole until the 5 years is up and then your 5 years probation will start. During your parole or probation if you reoffend then you will be immediately sent back to jail and you will be severely penalised when you are brought before a judge. Do I make myself clear Mrs Adams?"

What I don't tell Mrs Adams is that I will be asking for an investigation into the 2 companies and the 2 employees that allowed her to use Mr Adams credit card. If there is definitely a case to answer to then I will make sure that they are dealt with by the full force of the law. Once a conviction is recorded with the use of Mrs Adams information, only then will I reconsider Mrs Adams sentence. The companies have their own policies regarding this kind of thing and their employees violated those policies. There are also the laws about reporting suspected fraudulent activity and failing to do so may result in massive fines. I am actually surprised that the credit company hasn't started action against the 2 companies. Maybe they were waiting on the outcome of this case before pursuing them.

 **Carla's POV**

I am in total shock when I hear the verdict and the tears start to flow. The only good thing is that the time I have been locked up is included in that time and I also am eligible for parole after 2 ½ years. So I have roughly 2 years and 3 months before I am eligible for parole. Nathan told me he will wait for me and that he would bring our children to see me every weekend. Our children and Nathan will be the ones who get me through this. They are my life now and they always will be.

After the testimony today of Witness B I am washing my hands completely of my so called Daughter and ex-husband because I know in my heart it was one of them. They are the reason I was caught, if they hadn't of called the police then Nathan and I would be enjoying our life and preparing to move out of the country before bringing our latest baby into the world. Now I am stuck in jail and I don't ever want to hear the names Raymond Steele, Anastasia Steele/Grey or Christian Grey after today. As far as I am concerned they are all dead. I don't even give care if Ana has had the baby. Because of her and Ray I am in this mess. In hindsight I should never have gone to Seattle to confront Ana, I should have taken my daughter and left Savannah with Nathan and once we were settled I could have divorced Bob.

As soon as I can I am going to fight this decision, why should I be penalised this badly when there are other who are at fault as well. Those people who approved the transactions need to be held accountable. If they are held accountable maybe it will actually get my sentence reduced. They should never have processed the transaction.

 **Ray's POV**

Before Belinda and I board our flight back to Montesano I check my phone one last time to see if there is any news about Carla's sentence. No doubt they will leave a message on my phone if they call while we are in the air. I turn off my phone, kiss Belinda and we make our way through the departure gate.

When we land I turn my phone back on and see that I have a voicemail message. Once we get into the car I check the message.

"Mr Steele, the judge has made a ruling regarding Mrs Adams's unauthorised use of Mr Adams credit card. She got 5 years which will be followed by a further 5 years of probation. The time she has already served in prison will be taken from the sentence. She is eligible for parole once she has completed 2 ½ years of her sentence. Then she will be on parole until the first 5 years are up, then the 5 years probation will start. If she offends during her parole period or during her probation she will return to jail immediately and next time she will do serious time for her crimes. I hope this is the outcome you were hoping for. Please call me tomorrow and I will give you all the details. Good afternoon Mr Steele."

Wow, I wonder what went on in the courtroom. I really thought she would get a slap on the wrist because it was her first offence and she repaid the money. This weekend I get to tell Annie that the nightmare with Carla is finally over and that she won't be bothering them for some time. Hopefully Bob moves on with his life and divorces her arse as soon as possible.


	182. Chapter 182

**Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

After feeding Teddy I put him back to bed and head downstairs to relax before my de-brief with Taylor. Sawyer won't be here until 7am since I have asked him to start at 7am not 6am to allow him and Steph that little bit of extra time together. Taylor is here and when I return to work there will be enough time for Taylor to update Sawyer before we leave at 7:30am. One the weekends I have organised for them to start at 7am so that Ana and I can sleep in.

I head into my study while I wait for Taylor to arrive and I fire up the computer to read a few emails. This is the first time that I have actually been in my study since it was soundproofed on Monday. I leave the door open so I can hear Taylor when he arrives. Taylor is early as usual and is in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee when I come back out of my study.

"Taylor when you are ready I will be in my study."

He nods and I leave him to make his coffee. When he enters he shuts the study door which I am thankful for because I want to discuss this weekend and the other reason that Ray and Belinda are coming to visit. Taylor knows about the wedding because I needed him to organise the Judge for Tuesday afternoon as well as the baby tuxedo for Teddy.

"Taylor, there is more to Ray's visit than just coming to see Ana and Teddy. Carla went before the magistrate on Wednesday and Ray actually had to go to Savannah to testify. I don't know what happened in Savannah but I know that Ray is going to tell Ana about it this weekend. This is your weekend off and I don't expect you to work but I just wanted to let you know so that you are aware if things are not so good on Monday when you return to work. I will be talking to Sawyer about this in the morning. Ray has assured me that he will not tell Ana until tomorrow."

"Sir, I hope that bitch gets everything she deserved but being her first offence I don't think she will have got much more than a slap on the wrist."

"Taylor, I hope you are wrong. She deserves more than a slap on the wrist. Now enough talk about that evil woman. On Monday Ana is going to want to organise things with Belinda for Tuesday. Belinda will need to go dress shopping so can you please organise an afterhours visit with Ms Acton for both Belinda and Ana. As much as I would love to allow Ana and Belinda to go shopping during the day I don't want Ana to be harassed by the paparazzi about Teddy. The moment they see her they will know she has had Teddy and we are trying to avoid that as long as possible."

"Christian, can I suggest that Ana and Belinda go to Escala for a few hours on their own to organise the things for the wedding. I am sure Ms Acton would take a variety of dresses to Escala for both ladies to try on. If all of you agree to this we can let Ms Acton know sizing and style preferences first thing Monday morning. In the mean time I will call Ms Acton and ask her to block out at least 2 hours on Monday and that we will confirm everything over the weekend."

What Taylor is suggesting is perfect. Ray and I can stay here and look after Teddy. Giving Belinda and Ana a few hours to try on dresses at Escala and also organise anything else that Belinda wants for Tuesday. It will give Belinda privacy as well in case she wants to organise something to surprise Ray. I will have Sawyer go with them to Escala and I am actually thinking it will be good for Darlene to go to Escala so that she can get use to working from there.

"Thank you Taylor. Having them go to Escala means that they get time to do this together without the possibility of being pestered. Can you please organise the time with Ms Acton for after 11am. I think it would be good training for Darlene to go to Escala with Sawyer. It will give her a chance to learn the layout and procedures for visiting Escala."

"Sir, I agree that it would be good for Darlene to go with Sawyer on Monday. I will make sure the time with Ms Acton is after 11am, it will also allow Ms Acton a little extra time to choose the perfect dresses. The baby tuxedo arrived yesterday afternoon and I made sure that the delivery guy called me when they were near the front gate so that I could personally greet them. Sawyer and Darlene didn't even know until they seen me on the feed walking back to my cottage carrying the miniature garment bag. When I returned to the security office just before Darlene left I reminded both of them that what they saw was not to be spoken about in front of Mrs Grey."

Wow, Taylor is making sure that Ana doesn't get wind of Ray and Belinda wedding on Tuesday. I am not sure how I would be able to explain the baby tuxedo if she found it before Ray tells her on the weekend.

 **Ana's POV**

Daddy and Belinda are arriving in a few hours. Teddy is not feeding as well as he has been so I called Grace and she is going to stop in before she goes home. Hopefully there is nothing wrong with our little man especially since Daddy and Belinda are coming for the weekend. Actually Christian is acting a little off today as well. Does he know something about this visit that I don't?

Thankfully Charlie has started to get use to Darlene and he doesn't chase after her when she has Teddy. He just sits and watches her while she has Teddy. I still have her spending time with Teddy so that he gets use to her being around, especially since she will be the one who stays here to protect him when I start going into SIP with Luke. Gail will be looking after him but Darlene is there to protect him.

"Christian do you think there is something wrong with Teddy?"

"Ana let's wait for mom to have a look at him. She is the doctor and she will tell us if there is anything that we need to be concerned about. If there is something to be concerned about then we can ring Dr Greene and ask her to see Teddy."

Christian is right, Grace is the doctor and she will tell us if we need to contact Dr Greene. When Grace arrives she looks Teddy over, apparently he is just having an off day but she tells us to keep an eye on him and if he still isn't feeding properly by tomorrow afternoon then we need to call Dr Greene. I am relieved that it is nothing bad. Grace is sitting on the lounge with Teddy and he is watching her with a serious look on his face. Christian looks at me and smirks as he knows that Teddy is going to fill his diaper.

 **Grace's POV**

When Ana rang she was concerned about Teddy not feeding as much, I ask her if he was still eating at the same times which she said yes. If he wasn't feeding as often I would be concerned and would tell her to get him to Dr Greene. I think he is just having an off day but I won't say anything until I actually see Teddy. My shift finishes in an hour so I tell Ana that I will drop by on my way home. It is the perfect excuse to see my precious grandson.

Ana has just finished feeding Teddy and Christian is burping him when I arrive. I give Teddy the once over and check his temperature. His temperature is fine and it seems like he is just having an off day. I tell them to keep an eye on him and contact Dr Greene if he isn't feeding normally by tomorrow afternoon. Now that is out of the way I sit on the lounge with my grandson. He is watching me but he also has a look on his face. When I look at Ana and Christian they both are smirking. All of a sudden I get a waft of something unpleasant and when I look at Teddy the serious look has gone and he seems rather happy. Obviously he was filling his diaper and that is why he had that look on his face.

"Since you have him mom you have to change his dirty diaper." Christian chuckles.

"We will be fine won't we Teddy. Now let's get your bum changed little man."

"Grace, everything you need is in the nursery." Ana tells me as I make my way to the stairs.

I am just about finished changing his diaper when Ana comes into the nursery.

"Grace, are you sure there is nothing wrong with Teddy? I am concerned that he isn't getting enough milk."

"Ana, Teddy is fine. He doesn't have a temperature. Are you alright Ana?"

"I am a little concerned about daddy's visit. He called and spoke to Christian about the apartment in New York but I think he also told Christian the real reason for them visiting this weekend and it has me a little worried that something is wrong with Daddy."

"That could explain why Teddy is a little off. He can sense your unease. Now, how are things going otherwise?"

"Christian is feeding Teddy my expressed milk for his 5am feed allowing me extra sleep time. I don't even hear Christian get up or for that matter I don't even hear Teddy cry so obviously Christian is already out of our room with the monitor by the time Teddy wakes."

"It's hard to believe he is 4 weeks old tomorrow. It seems like yesterday that Christian rang to say that he was here. Now let's take my grandson back downstairs so I can spend a few more minutes with him before he goes to sleep and I leave."

Teddy is getting rather sleepy so I put him in the rocking cradle. He looks so peaceful lying there. I can't help but grin like an idiot as I watch Teddy go to sleep. I say my goodbyes and head home.

 **Christian's POV**

Teddy decided that he was going to pee just as I lifted him out of the baby bath. Ana just laughs and I too start laughing. I take him to the change table and dry him off and put his diaper on then get him dressed for bed. Ana and I both kiss him goodnight and tuck him in. Ray and Belinda arrive just after we have put Teddy to bed. They join us for dinner and we catch up on what has been happening. When we are in the lounge room after dinner I can see that Ray is preoccupied and I know that it has to do with what he is going to tell Ana. Maybe telling her now would be better because I can tell she is a little worried. Could her being worried be affecting Teddy?

Ray is looking at me with a concerned look on his face. He has also noticed that Ana is a little off so I nod yes to Ray. Hopefully he understands what I am getting at. I take Ana's hand in mine as we sit on the lounge.

 **Ray's POV**

Annie is not herself tonight and while we were talking I looked at Christian and he nodded yes and I knew exactly what he was telling me. I need to tell Annie tonight about what happened this week. Yesterday I called the officer that I had been in contact with at the Savannah Police Department and he filled me in on exactly what happened. So I know everything that happened in the courtroom.

"Annie, there is something we need to discuss and I know you are not going to like what I am going to tell you but you need to hear it."

"Daddy, you are scarring me. Are you sick?"

"Annie I am perfectly fine. What I need to talk to you about is about Carla." I see the relief in her eyes but I also see the scowl on her face when I mentioned Carla. "This week I had to fly to Savannah to testify because I was the one who identified Carla in Costa Rica. They made sure my identity was kept hidden from Carla. But with what I said she will no doubt have figured out it was you or me who called the Savannah Police with her whereabouts. I was contacted once her sentence was handed down but I was in the air flying back to Montesano. They left a brief message but I called them back yesterday to find out exactly what happened."

"Please tell me she is locked away Daddy. She deserves to be locked up."

"Apparently she tried to use her pregnancy as a reason for her not to be jailed long term but the Judge thought otherwise. Also she pushed the fact that she had repaid the money plus extra onto Bob's credit card. Bob apparently had a document drawn up when they got married stating that Carla was entitled to a monthly allowance and what money she didn't use she could keep in the account until she decided what to use it for. That was the money that she had taken from the joint account in the lead up to her coming to Seattle and disappearing with Nathan. By the sounds of it Bob want real happen when that document was produced. "

"I bet Bob wasn't too pleased when that document surfaced. He would have been hoping to get that money back. Obviously Carla made sure her copy was kept safe." Christian says.

"That is what happens when you have legal documents drawn up. Now, I am pleased to say that Carla was sentenced to 5 years jail and a further 5 years of probation. She will be eligible for parole after 2 ½ years and will remain on parole until the 5 years are up then her probation period will start. The time she has already spent in jail was included in those 2 ½ years."

"Wow daddy she must have pissed the judge off."

"Sounds like it. Now that it is over I don't want to speak about that woman ever again. She is our past Annie and the little guy upstairs, Christian and Belinda are our future."

I can't help but smile at Belinda then Annie, the 2 most important women in my life. Soon Belinda will be my wife. We are going to wait until tomorrow evening to tell Annie about that. Belinda wants to cook us a special meal then announce it during dinner.

I see Annie visibly relax. Obviously she knew something was up and now that the information about Carla is out in the open we can all move on. We hear Teddy through the baby monitor so Annie excuses herself and Belinda asks if she can join her. They head upstairs leaving Christian and I in the lounge room. When Christian knows that they are upstairs in the nursery he speaks.

"Ray, I have got Teddy a little tuxedo to wear on Tuesday. I wanted him to look the part for your special day. At the moment Taylor has it because Ana doesn't know I ordered it."

"He is going to look dashing no doubt. We are going to have to take lots of photos of Teddy on Tuesday. Belinda and I are both so happy that you have agreed for us to do this here Christian."

"Ray it is the least we could do for you both. You and Belinda truly deserve to be happy and if getting married is what you both want then Ana and I will make sure it happens on Tuesday like you planned. You would be surprised what my name can do here in Seattle. The Judge is going to be here Tuesday afternoon."

Christian offers to get me a night cap to help me unwind.

 **Ana's POV**

I am glad daddy told me about that tonight, it is now out in the open and we can enjoy the rest of our weekend. I am glad nothing is wrong with Daddy and I am also glad that Carla is going to be punished for what she did.

Teddy makes himself heard through the baby monitor when I excuse myself Belinda asks if she can come with me. Naturally I don't object. When we enter the nursery Teddy quiets down. Belinda asks if she can pick him up and I agree and get comfortable in the nursing chair. Once I am ready she places Teddy in my arms and he latches on rather quickly and starts drinking. For the first time today he actually feeds like he normally does. Maybe Grace was right that he was sensing my unease about Daddy's visit.

Belinda burps Teddy and changes his diaper before I put him back in his crib. I get the baby monitor and we head back downstairs. Daddy is having a night cap. When daddy finishes they head to the guest room and Christian and I head to our room.

"Teddy fed a lot better. I think your mom was right when she said that Teddy was sensing my unease. All day I have been concerned about daddy but obviously I had nothing to worry about where daddy is concerned. Christian I am glad she got what she did. It is a shame that she didn't get a longer sentence, although it doesn't surprise me that she tried to use her pregnancy to get out of going to jail long term."

"Baby I am glad that Teddy fed better. Let's forget about that woman and focus on having a lovely weekend with your dad and Belinda. You seemed so relieved when Ray told you he was fine and then you relaxed after he told you he didn't want to speak about her ever again. Now let me run us a bath so we can relax a little before going to bed."


	183. Chapter 183

**Saturday**

 **Christian's POV**

After I feed Teddy at 5am I actually head back to bed this morning. Ana sub consciously snuggles into my side when I get back into bed. I don't stir again until I hear Ray through the baby monitor. Obviously he is in the nursery and Teddy is awake but not crying. Ana stirs as well and we listen to Ray talking to Teddy. Glancing at the clock I see that it is nearly 8:30am. No wonder Ray is up, I didn't realise that I was that tired. At least Ana got a got a solid 7 hours sleep.

We head into teh nursery and Ray is sitting in the nursing chair talking to Teddy as he rocks gently. Ray apologises for waking us up. Teddy starts to get fussy so Ana takes Teddy and Ray gets up out of the nursing chair. Ray and I head downstairs leaving Ana to feed Teddy. Belinda is already cooking up a storm. I excuse myself for a few minutes so I can go speak with Sawyer.

"Sawyer, has Reynolds met Steph yet?"

"Yes Mr Grey I introduced them this morning when he arrived at the cottage. Steph has gone to her place for the day so that she can do a few things but she will be back just before I finish tonight. She didn't want Reynolds feeling awkward with her being there when I am here in the main house."

If this is going to work then Reynolds needs to have Steph in the cottage all day so that he can make a proper decision.

"Sawyer, please have Steph stay at the cottage all day tomorrow. Reynolds needs to actually have her there for the day so that he knows what it will be like having Steph. Steph shouldn't be expected to leave the cottage every time you are working here in the main house. If this is going to work properly with Reynolds then he needs to actually experience Steph being in the cottage during the day when he is there. That way he knows exactly what to expect if he agrees to have Steph stay on the weekends he is working."

"Yes Mr grey. I will speak with her tonight and have her stay in tomorrow so that Reynolds is able to get a true reading on what it will be like with Steph here. More than likely she will just do work stuff tomorrow any way."

I leave him to it and head back to the kitchen. Belinda has made me a coffee and I sit at the breakfast bar with Ray. Just as Belinda is serving up breakfast Ana comes in and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Teddy is sound asleep in the rocking cradle and Charlie is perched at the end of the cradle watching him sleep."

We make our way to the table and enjoy breakfast.

 **Ana's POV**

After breakfast Belinda tells us that she will be cooking dinner tonight and that Christian and I are to relax and do nothing. Daddy smiles at Belinda and then at us, am I still missing something? They seem so happy though so I let it slide.

After Teddy's lunchtime feed he is rather happy and is lying on his mat with Daddy and Belinda beside him playing with him. This time 4 weeks ago he was only 12 hours old. How the time has flown by. Christian only has 2 more weeks before he returns to GEH. That reminds me I want to talk to him about going into his study so that Teddy starts to get use to him not being here all day. I snuggle into Christian's side as we sit on the lounge and we watch Teddy. He is a very happy baby today I think he likes his grandpa visit. Belinda has decided that she wants to cook roast pork for dinner tonight but we don't have any in the freezer. Christian sends Reynolds to purchase a boneless leg of pork. The thought of pork crackling has my mouth watering already. When Teddy Tires out I take him upstairs and put him in his crib to sleep. Daddy and Christian sit out the back end enjoy a beer while I sit at the breakfast bar and talk to Belinda while she makes a chocolate cake for dessert. Once it is cooked she puts the roast in the oven and we head into the lounge room to talk.

Teddy has his Daddy time after his 6pm feed but tonight he also has grandpa time as well. Christian and daddy are going to bath Teddy tonight while I talk to Belinda in the kitchen. I can hear a commotion upstairs so I rush upstairs to find daddy wet and Christian is laughing. It seems that Christian didn't tell daddy about Teddy liking to pee when you lift him out of the bath. Christian and I finish getting Teddy ready for bed while daddy goes and gets changed. We tuck our little man into bed and head downstairs to have dinner.

 **Ray's POV**

Dinner is spectacular and before the table is cleared I stand up and take Belinda's hand in mine. She gently squeezes my hand and smiles at me.

"Annie, Christian, there is another reason why we came to visit this weekend. Belinda and I are getting married on Tuesday and we want you both to be apart of it. We are having the ceremony here in the meadow. Annie, don't be made but Christian already knows as we needed him to organise a Judge to perform the ceremony. We didn't want to wait any longer and we chose Tuesday because Teddy will be exactly 1 month old on Tuesday."

"Oh daddy I am so happy that you and Belinda are getting married. I had a sneaking suspicion that you would get married by the end of January. Belinda we have so much to organise before Tuesday."

No doubt Christian has organised a few things already. Belinda and Annie start clearing the table so Christian and I head into the lounge room. I am a little shocked when he tells me about organising for Ms Acton to go to Escala on Monday with some dresses for Belinda and all Ms Acton requires is Belinda's size and what styles she likes. It looks like it will be us boys here on Monday while Annie and Belinda are at Escala trying on dresses. While they are gone we can try the tuxedo on Teddy.

 **Ana's POV**

As I told Daddy and Belinda I am happy that they are getting married. We need to organise a dress, flowers and other things for Tuesday. Belinda and I are going to be busy the next few days. Tomorrow we can sit down and write a list of everything we need to do, so that we can start first thing Monday morning. I will ask Christian about setting up an appointment with Ms Acton so that Belinda can choose a dress.

When we are tucked up in bed I talk to Christian about Ms Acton and he tells me that Taylor has already organised for her to meet us at Escala on Monday. All she needs to know is what styles Belinda likes and her size. It seems he has been doing more than organising the Judge.

 **Sunday**

 **Sawyer's POV**

I spoke with Steph last night and she has agreed to stay here today so that they both can get a feel of what it will be like if he agrees to her staying on weekends when he is here. Steph is going to do my laundry while she works on some SIP reports. If Ana realises that is what she is doing today she will not be happy but if she was reading manuscripts then I now Ana wouldn't mind.

"Steph if you insist on doing SIP reports today can you please make sure you do it in the privacy of our bedroom. But if you are only going to read manuscripts then do so where ever you feel comfortable."

"Luke I will do the reports in the privacy of our bedroom first thing this morning then I plan on reading a manuscript that I started yesterday at home. I love you Luke and I will see you tonight."

"I love you too Steph.'

I kiss her deeply before leaving our bedroom and heading to the main house. It sounds weird calling it our bedroom especially since I am living in my employer's cottage. When I get to the main house it is entirely quiet. Not even Ray is up so I head straight to the security office to check everything over then I head outside to do a perimeter check. Everything is in order so I return to the main house.

 **Christian's POV**

After breakfast I decide that I need to talk to Belinda about what I have organised with Ms Acton so that I can confirm the appointment tomorrow. The more notice I give her the better. Belinda was a little shocked that I had already set up the meeting she asks me to call Ms Acton and that she would like to speak to her about the dress without Ray hearing. Naturally I understand so I have Ana take her into my study and Ana can call Ms Acton from the phone in my study. They emerge nearly an hour later. Surely they weren't on the phone that long. Ana heads upstairs to the nursery to feed Teddy and Belinda joins Ray and I in the lounge room.

"Ana and I have an appointment with Ms Acton tomorrow at 11:30am. She is going to bring shoes for me to try on as well because apparently I can't get married in a new dress and an old pair of heels. After that appointment we are going to organise the flowers before we return home."

"Belinda, anything you decide regarding your wedding Ana and I will pay for as our gift to you for making Ray so happy."

She is speechless and Ray just smiles. Belinda tries to argue that we are already allowing them to use the apartment in New York but I remind her that was a Christmas gift not a wedding gift. Ray just smirks because he knows Belinda isn't going to win this discussion.

Now that I know what time they are going to Escala I go into the security office so that I can call Darlene and see if she is able to stay later tomorrow if needed. Thankfully she agrees, so it will be Sawyer and Darlene accompanying Ana and Belinda to Escala and Taylor will stay here with Me, Teddy and Ray. I will just have to make sure I take a bag or 2 of expressed milk out of the freezer in the morning so that I can feed Teddy while Ana is out.

When Ana returns downstairs I suggest that we have a picnic lunch in the meadow. It doesn't take long to have everything sorted for our picnic. Teddy is placed in the pushchair and we all head into the meadow. We have a relaxing lunch. After lunch Ana is lying on the blanket with her head in my lap. She has her eyes closed but she is responding to questions but after a little while she stops responding and I realise she has fallen asleep. She gets 90 minutes sleep before Teddy starts to stir for his next feed. I didn't even realise that it was 3pm already. Ana takes Teddy back to the house while the rest of us pack up from the picnic.

I head upstairs to check on Ana and I see that she is struggling to keep her eyes open still. So I tell her that I will burp Teddy and I will take him downstairs to spend some time with Ray and Belinda so that she can go and rest. She tries to argue with me but I remind her that Ray and Belinda are here until Wednesday and that she needs to rest because tomorrow is going to be an emotional day for her as she is going out and leaving Teddy with me for at least a few hours.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian is right tomorrow is going to be emotional because I haven't been out yet without Teddy. I know that he will be fine here with Christian and daddy but there is still a part of me that is going to feel guilty for leaving him at home. A few minutes after my head hits the pillow I am out like a light. I start dreaming of Teddy in the meadow playing with Christian, I am lying on the picnic rug watching them. My hands are rubbing my very pregnant belly.

When I wake up I can't help but think about the dream and how vivid it was. I can't help but smile thinking about us having another baby but I know that we have talked about this and agreed about when to start trying again. Some woman fall pregnant straight away but I am not sure I would handle that even if I didn't have my back issues. I want to enjoy Teddy's first 12months not worrying about morning sickness and if I lift him up am I going to harm my baby.

When I head downstairs I see Christian and Daddy in the lounge room and Charlie is perched on Christian's shoulder watching Daddy. Obviously Daddy is nursing Teddy. I head into the kitchen where I find Belinda preparing dinner. Teddy decides that it is his dinner time so I take him upstairs to feed him. When I come back downstairs Christian isn't in the lounge room. Daddy tells me that he is talking with Reynolds in the security office.

"Daddy since Christian is busy with Reynolds would you mind helping me bathe Teddy tonight, he seems to be rather tired so I want to get him bathed and into bed as soon as possible."

"I would love to bath him again Annie. Tonight I will keep a closer eye on him so he doesn't pee on me again."

"Don't worry Daddy you are not the only one he has peed on. We have learnt that he likes to pee when you lift him out of the bath so usually we hold him over the bath until he pee's."

I can't help but smile as I tell daddy that we know about his antics but didn't warn him. There is no fun in alerting him considering both Christian and I have been peed on as well. Once Teddy is bathed and I am getting him dressed Daddy says he is going back downstairs to see how dinner is coming along, so I ask daddy to send Christian up so that we can put Teddy to bed. We kiss him goodnight and tuck him in and he falls straight off to sleep.

"Ana, I think today wore our little man out. Now let's head downstairs and enjoy dinner before Teddy wakes for his next feed."

 **Christian's POV**

Sawyer comes into the lounge room to let me know he is heading to the cottage. I would not be at all surprised if Reynolds comes to see me before he leaves. Sure enough about 15 minutes later there is a knock at the front door. I tell Ray that I am going to the security office to talk with Reynolds. Just as I am about to enter the security office I hear Teddy start to cry. I wait a few seconds to see if he stops, and I hear Ana talking so I enter the security office and shut the door.

"Reynolds, I am guessing you are here to talk about how things went this weekend. Please be honest with me and don't agree to something that you are not completely comfortable with."

"Sir, yes I am here to talk to you about how this weekend went. Believe me, I would not agree to something if I wasn't completely comfortable. Sir, yesterday Steph was hardly at the cottage but today she was there all day. At first it felt strange knowing that there was someone else in the cottage but during and after lunch Steph and I got talking and all I can say is that Sawyer is one very lucky guy having her in his life. She made me feel so comfortable and relaxed and by tonight when I left I felt like Steph and I have known each other for years. So I am quite happy to have Steph staying at the cottage when I am here."

"Thank you Reynolds, is there anything else you need to talk to me about before you leave?"

"No Sir that is all."

I show Reynolds out and then head back to the lounge room which is now empty until Ray comes downstairs and tells me Ana would like me upstairs to tuck Teddy in. Shit I missed his bath time. Actually it is a little early for his bed time, then I realise that it has been 2 big days for Teddy so he must be tired and Ana wants to put him down before he gets overtired and cranky. We kiss our little boy goodnight and tuck him in before returning downstairs to enjoy dinner and spending time with Ray and Belinda. After dinner I make sure I take out the bag of Ana's milk out of the freezer for Teddy's feed in the morning.

 **Steph's POV**

Today has gone better than I expected. This morning I worked on my reports in the bedroom. When I was finished I headed out to the back porch and read my manuscript. When it was lunch time I offered to make Reynolds some lunch and we sat and talked while we ate. I learnt that Reynolds has a brother and sister who are both younger than he is. He asks how Luke and I met, so I tell him about how I started working at SIP with Ana. We both laugh about Luke and his shyness around me and that Ana threatened to tell me how Luke felt if he didn't.

When Luke returns to the cottage at 6pm Reynolds is already packed and says goodbye. Today I have learnt a little about Reynolds and I feel comfortable around him and hopefully he felt the same. I guess Luke will find out tomorrow whether or not Reynolds felt comfortable having me here. My gut instinct is telling me that Reynolds won't have an issue because after I talk earlier I feel like I have known Reynolds for years not a few days.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter but I have been unwell the last few days which has hindered my story writing.**


	184. Chapter 184

**Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor and Sawyer are in the security office when I come downstairs at 7:30am. I ask them to join me in my study and bring them both up to speed as to what is happening today regarding Ana and Belinda's trip to Escala for the meeting with Ms Acton. After I have finished I dismiss Taylor so that I can talk with Sawyer about my talk with Reynolds last night.

"Sawyer, Reynolds came and spoke with me last night before he left. He has made his decision about Steph."

I let him sweat a little before I speak again.

"Reynolds has agreed to Steph being at the cottage when he is here on the weekends. He felt like him and Steph had known each other for years."

"That is a relief, Sir. But I know that Steph won't be here every weekend that he is working so he will get a break from her and us. Now if that is all Sir I would like to get back to my duties. I have a few things I need to get in order before we head to Escala."

I follow Sawyer out of my study and head back upstairs where I check in on Teddy before I go to Ana. She is just starting to stir when I enter our bedroom. I lean over and kiss her deeply and she pulls me onto the bed. Her hands are in my hair but I need to stop this before it goes too far as we still have 2 weeks to go. I will be glad when those 2 weeks are up because I am missing being buried deep inside her. But I know her body needs to recover after Teddy.

"Good morning beautiful, Teddy is still asleep so have a shower and we can join your dad and Belinda downstairs for breakfast."

"Good morning to you to gorgeous. Darn shame that you won't join me in the shower. But I think we should have breakfast before Teddy wakes so I will see you downstairs shortly."

She gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom and I head back downstairs. Ray is sitting at the breakfast bar having a cup of tea while Gail is preparing breakfast. Once everything is ready we eat in the dining room. Teddy makes his presence know just after we finish so I go upstairs with Ana to feed Teddy.

"Baby, Taylor organised for Ms Acton to have some clothes for you to try on as well. Please remind Belinda that we are paying for her outfit tomorrow and that money is no object. If you see that she really likes an outfit but doesn't choose it please tell Ms Acton privately and it will be sent here with the other clothing later this afternoon."

"Thank you Christian, it had slipped my mind about needing an outfit for tomorrow. I will get a few outfits because I know that we have a few outings over the next few weeks."

 **Ana's POV**

Christian thinks of everything. It really had slipped my mind about an outfit for tomorrow. I know that the dresses I was wearing prior to having Teddy would be rather tight around my boobs. My boobs have gotten even bigger now that I am breastfeeding Teddy. Once Teddy is fed i express my remaining milk because I know it will be a little while before I feed him again. While I am expressing Christian burps and changes his diaper and then we head downstairs. When Darlene arrives Belinda and I get ready to head to Escala. We are going to order in lunch after we finish with Ms Acton. It is going to feel weird being at Escala without Christian. I kiss Teddy goodbye before kissing Christian. Finally we are in the SUV and Luke is driving us to Escala.

Ms Acton arrives with a few racks of clothing. Some of the dresses I know straight away have been chosen for me and there are a few that I already like without even trying them on. Belinda's eyes are nearly bulging out of their sockets when Ms Acton points to the rack of dresses and outfits that would be suitable for her to get married in tomorrow.

Belinda eventually settles on her dress for tomorrow but I notice that she was actually torn between 2 so I speak to Ms Acton in private about having the second outfit sent to the house with the rest of the items. I pick a few dresses and some other items of clothing. After Ms Acton leaves our lunch arrives and we enjoy our lunch. We organise the flowers to be delivered tomorrow along with a hairdresser to come to the house tomorrow afternoon. Once we are done we head home. I wonder how Teddy has been for Christian and daddy.

 **Christian's POV**

Watching Ana leave the house for the first time without me or Teddy is a little hard. At least she is going to Escala and has both Sawyer and Darlene with her. Teddy was happy enough sleeping in the rocking cradle while Ray and I talked about everything in general. Taylor comes into the lounge room just before 12 to confirm that Ana is at Escala with Ms Acton. He also tells me he is going to get the tuxedo so we can try it on Teddy when I change his diaper after I feed him shortly. I head into the kitchen to sterilise Teddy's bottle in the microwave.

Teddy stirs and Ray is keeping him occupied while I heat up his bottle. Since Ray is holding him I give him the bottle to feed Teddy. Ray is beaming as he watches Teddy having his bottle. I go upstairs and get the few things I will need to change Teddy's diaper. When I return Ray is burping Teddy as Taylor watches on. He has the little garment bag that contains Teddy's tuxedo. I change Teddy's diaper then I dress him in the little tuxedo outfit. It fits him perfectly and Ana is going to turn to mush when she sees him in this tomorrow. When I look at Ray I can see he is struggling to keep his composure. Gail happens to walk into the lounge room while we have Teddy dressed up and she starts to cry.

"Mr Grey he looks rather handsome in that tuxedo. Ana is going to love it."

I know Ana will love it. She is quite fond of seeing me in a suit so why would it be any different with Teddy. I change him back into his outfit and have Taylor return the tuxedo to his cottage. Hopefully tomorrow Ana will be tied up helping Belinda that I can get him dressed without her knowing what I am up too.

Grabbing my phone I send Ana a text message.

*Ana, Teddy is fed and is chilling out with his grandpa. Love you and see you when you get home. Christian*

*Christian, I am glad daddy is spending time with Teddy. I love you too. We should be home in an hour or so. Ana*

 **Ana's POV**

Teddy is just starting to stir when we get home. He is ready for his next feed. I see the bag of my breast milk in the fridge but I know the milk in the fridge will be fine for Christian to use in the morning as it has been in the fridge since it came out of the freezer. Bundling up Teddy I head to the nursery to feed my little man. Even though I have only been gone for nearly 5 hours it felt like days. It is going to kill Christian when he has to return to GEH.

While I feed Teddy I start thinking that after tomorrow our meadow will have hosted 2 weddings. Mia and Greg actually talked about getting married in our meadow and the reception at Bellevue but they decided to have both at Grace and Carrick's. For logistics it makes more sense to do both at Bellevue. Also I am a little relieved because I know that their wedding is going to be rather big and I wasn't too sure about having that many people here. Yes they would have been in the meadow but I still was a little concerned.

I put Teddy down again after he is fed, burped and had his diaper changed then I watch him as he drifts back off to sleep. Going to Escala has actually worn me out a little so I head into our bedroom to lie down. I feel bad for leaving Christian with daddy and Belinda but I really need to rest because I know tomorrow is going to be a big day. The florist will be delivering the flowers tomorrow afternoon and then there is the hairdresser who is coming to the house to do Belinda's hair. Belinda is going to use one of the other spare rooms to get her hair done and to get dressed in so that Daddy doesn't see her outfit until she walks towards him in the meadow.

Finally I drift off to sleep. When I wake up I find Christian lying on the bed with Teddy in between us. What a perfect way to wake up. I wonder what Daddy and Belinda are doing while Christian is up here with me. Teddy starts kicking his legs around and waving his arms it seems he is happy about something.

"Teddy why are you so happy this afternoon. Did you really enjoy your time with your Daddy and Grandpa today?"

"His Grandpa really enjoyed feeding him. He was already in your dad's arms so I let Ray feed him. I can feed Teddy anytime but Ray will only get the chance when he visits."

Hopefully now that Teddy has arrived Daddy and Belinda will visit more often.

 **Tuesday**

 **Christian's POV**

I bring Taylor up to speed regarding who is coming today. The courier who was meant to deliver the clothes from Ms Acton is coming first thing this morning because his vehicle broke down yesterday. That courier better not be late this morning. It is all set that I will give Teddy his 6pm feed so that Ana can help Belinda with the final touches before the wedding happens just after 6:30pm. Taylor assures me that Teddy's tuxedo is in my study.

When I head into the kitchen Gail is already busy preparing Breakfast. Gail informs me that Ray and Belinda requested that Gail, Taylor, Sawyer and Steph to join us afterwards to celebrate. That must of happened last night when I was upstairs with Ana and Teddy. Knowing Gail the way I do tonight's dinner will be something special for Ray and Belinda. Oh shit, what about a wedding cake? How could we forget about that? Ray enters the kitchen with the biggest grin on his face. Hell I nkow that feeling because I wasn't much better teh day I married Ana.

"Ray, have you organised a wedding cake?"

"Actually Christian, Belinda and I discussed that and we don't want the traditional type wedding cake. Gail has offered to make one of her famous chocolate cakes instead."

I can't help but smile at the thought of Gail's chocolate cake. A chuckle also escapes me at the thought of the chocolate cake. Ray looks at me with a puzzled look and Gail is smiling, obviously she remembers about Teddy and his reaction.

"Ray, when Ana was pregnant with Teddy he reacted each time we spoke about Gail's chocolate cake. I don't know how many chocolate cakes Gail had to make while Ana was pregnant."

Both Ray and I laugh when Gail tells us that she gave up counting the number of chocolate cakes she baked. Ray heads off somewhere and I sit at the breakfast bar with my thoughts. It's hard to believe that Teddy is 1 month old today. This month has flown by. Ana and I have been blessed that outside of our close circle of family and friends no-one is aware that Ana has actually had Teddy. Arriving and departing the hospital during the night was a blessing. Since we have Teddy's 6 week check up late next week we have discussed about releasing a statement to the hounds but we decided against it. When we go for Teddy and Ana's checkups we will have Taylor, Sawyer and Darlene with us. Sawyer and Darlene will follow us in the second SUV. While we are at the Doctors Darlene will stay with Ana while Taylor and Sawyer will be with me and Teddy while he gets checked over. Both Ana and I will be with Teddy when he receives his needles. I know that sounds excessive for Teddy but I don't want Sawyer in with Ana while she is getting checked over. Hopefully Ana will be given the all clear. It will be a long night if she is given the all clear. I have been thinking about it these last few days. Hell I have missed being intimate with Ana but I will not push her into anything she isn't ready for. I am brought back out of my thoughts when I feel arms wrapping around my waist. Ana kisses my cheek and asks what had me deep in thought. I can't help but smile when I tell her I was thinking about us and our little family that we have made.

After breakfast Ray and Belinda head out to do a little shopping. I offered for Taylor to drive them but Ray insisted on driving them. Once they leave Ana and I just relax and enjoy some time alone while Teddy is sleeping. The courier arrives with the outfits from Ms Acton and Ana pts Belinda's things in the spare room that she will be using. I help Ana take her items up to our bedroom. Ana is fighting the fact that she is still a little tired so I tell her to climb into bed and I will join her in a few minutes. Snuggling up in bed is what we both needed. Within a few minutes of Ana being in my arms she was fast asleep and listening to her breathing lulls me to sleep as well.

We are woken by the sounds of Teddy crying. When I look at the clock I realise that Ana and I slept for 2 hours straight. Ana heads into the nursery to feed Teddy and I head downstairs to see if Ray and Belinda are back yet.

 **Ana's POV**

When Daddy and Belinda return Belinda and I head up to the spare room that she is going to use to get dressed. Immediately Belinda notices the clothing bags and insists that there are too many bags. It takes me 5 minutes to convince her that the bags are all hers. When she finally opens the garment bags her eyes light up at the outfits that she really liked but didn't choose.

"I know that you liked the outfit Belinda so I got Ms Acton to send it with your outfit for today. Take them to New York with you and wear them when you go out somewhere special."

Belinda wants to lie down for a little while before the hairdresser arrives so I head back downstairs. Daddy asks where Belinda is and I tell him she is lying down to rest and he excuses himself and heads upstairs. While they are resting Christian and I decide to sit out the back and enjoy the view while having a drink and a light snack. Teddy stirs so I head up to the nursery to get him. He isn't crying to be fed so I bring him back downstairs. We place him under his jungle gym and he is happy enough lying there kicking his legs and waving his arms. Charlie sits and watches Teddy closely. When it is time to feed him I take him upstairs to the nursery. Once I am finished Teddy is tired again so I put him in his crib and head downstairs with the baby monitor.

The hairdresser arrives and Belinda and I head up to the room she is using to get ready. Christian took delivery of the flowers and made sure that daddy didn't see them before he brought them upstairs. Finally Belinda's hair is complete so I head to our bedroom to get dressed while Belinda does the same. Christian is going to feed Teddy and get him dressed while I help Belinda with her makeup and final touches.

 **Ray's POV**

The closer it gets to the time the more nervous I get. Belinda and Annie have been upstairs for some time. While Christian is feeding Teddy I head upstairs to get dressed. When I return downstairs he is changing Teddy's diaper and getting him dressed in this little tuxedo. I can't help but smile at Teddy. Gail takes a photo of Teddy while we wait for the Judge to arrive. When he arrives we head out into the meadow to wait for Belinda.

Annie joins us in the meadow and tells us Belinda will be out in a few minutes. When she sees Teddy she starts smiling. Christian explains that when I told him what I had planned for today, that he wanted Teddy to look the part.

Belinda makes her way to the meadow. She looks absolutely stunning her dress is simple yet elegant. I can't help but smile while the Judge performs the ceremony. It is a simple ceremony but that is what both Belinda and I wanted. When I hear the words you are now husband and wife I take my bride in my arms and kiss her. Christian congratulates us both and Annie hugs both of us. Belinda struggles to fight the tears when Annie calls her mom. Even I struggled with my emotions when she said it.

Christian gives me Teddy and he takes some photos of Belinda and I with Teddy in his tuxedo. He also takes some photos of us with Ana as well. We head to the house where Gail is putting the final touches on a beautiful spread for dinner. I am glad to see Luke and his girlfriend are joining us. We have roughly 20 minutes before dinner will be ready so we enjoy a few drinks in the lounge room.

 **Christian's POV**

When we get back to the house Gail offers to take a few photos of Ana, Teddy and I then she takes a few photos of the whole family. While Gail finishes off dinner Ana and I take Teddy upstairs to give him his bath and put him to bed.

"Christian I need to thank you for getting the tuxedo for Teddy. He looked so adorable. Now let's get our little man into bed so that we can head back downstairs and help Daddy and Belinda celebrate."

"Yes let's get our little man snuggled up in bed." I say as I dress him in his outfit for bed.

Once he is tucked into bed Ana and I join the others downstairs. Gail has outdone herself with dinner. It is strange seeing Sawyer relaxed and off duty. Ray gives him a ribbing about taking good care of Ana and Teddy. Poor Steph wasn't too sure about Ray giving Sawyer a hard time. It wasn't until Ray told Steph the history between him and Sawyer that she relaxed. Obviously Sawyer forgot to tell Steph about him knowing Ray since he was a child. Gail's chocolate cake was the perfect end to a perfect evening with family and friends.

"Ray, Belinda, please head upstairs and pack an overnight back because I have booked you the honeymoon suite at the Fairmont. They are expecting you. Go enjoy your first night as husband and wife."

After we are snuggled up in bed Ana and I talk about Ray and Belinda's trip to New York for their honeymoon. We are going to give them $10,000 to spend while they are in New York. They deserve to have a good time in New York. I have organised a few special things for when they arrive at our New York apartment. Ana kisses me and thanks me for organising gift baskets for when Ray and Belinda arrive in New York.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay again but I am still not the best. I will post the next chapter in 2 or 3 days depending on how I am feeling. Thanks**


	185. Chapter 185

**Wednesday**

 **Ray's POV**

Waking up beside my beautiful bride this morning in this swanky honeymoon suite courtesy of Ana and Christian is surreal. They have done so much for us these last few days. Belinda told me last night about the extra outfits that Ana got for her. I can't help but smile like a loon thinking about how perfect yesterday was. Teddy in his little tuxedo was adorable and Belinda asked Christian to put the photos on a USB stick for us. When we check out we are heading back to see Teddy before we head home to Montesano.

Belinda and I were shocked when Christian and Ana gave us $10,000 for us to use on our honeymoon in New York. I have a few very important deals at work to sort out before we start our honeymoon at the beginning of February. Belinda understands and she actually was the one who suggested early February.

Both of us struggled to say goodbye to Teddy. He has grown so much since we seen him at Christmas. We plan on visiting again in about 4 weeks. That will give us roughly a week at home after returning from New York. I am actually a little excited about going to New York with my beautiful wife, although I am not sure if I am ready for the shopping sprees that she is talking about.

 **Ana's POV**

Since Daddy and Belinda are coming back before they head home I put Teddy in his rocking cradle to sleep. Hopefully they enjoyed staying in the honeymoon suite last night. They should be here shortly because I know daddy wants to leave again just after lunch. Taylor comes into the lounge room to tell us that daddy and Belinda have arrived and that he is heading to his cottage since Darlene is due to arrive in a few minutes.

Teddy wakes up much to daddy's delight. He takes Teddy out of the rocking cradle and lays him down on the baby lamb's wool that I brought down stairs earlier. Watching daddy and Belinda interact with Teddy is priceless. After I feed Teddy and put him to bed we sit down for lunch before they leave. Saying goodbye to them was a little harder this time since they have been here since Friday night. I started getting use to them being here.

While Teddy is asleep I am going to help Gail do Teddy's laundry. It will give me something to do while Christian is in his study with Taylor. He went in after they left, now when Teddy wakes up Christian won't be anywhere Teddy can see or hear him. This is the start of getting Teddy use to Christian being gone during the day. Christian is going to stay in his study until the time he will get home from work. I am still feeling a little tired after Teddy feeds at 3pm so I let Christian know I am going to lie down.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor and I got through a few things regarding returning to GEH. Once we were finished Taylor headed back to the security office. When Ana came in to tell me she was heading upstairs it took everything not to follow her upstairs. I know Teddy needs to get use to me not being here and if I am upstairs with Ana when he wakes I will struggle not to go to him. Since this is going to be an ongoing thing I decide to call Ros. After our pleasantries and a quick catch up about Teddy I get to why I am calling.

"Ros, I am going to start doing some work from my study until I return. Teddy needs to get use to the fact that I am not going to be here all day every day."

"Christian, I will email you through all the department reports along with the latest progress reports from all the businesses owned by GEH."

"Thank you Ros. Since I am starting to get back into the swing of things you might as well start bringing me up to speed with everything. I will email you a rough schedule of times I will be working in my study so that you know when I am available. Since my study is soundproofed I will be able to do phone calls/conferences with you when need."

"Sounds good, I will talk to you in the next few days no doubt. Please say hello to Ana for me and hopefully Gwen and I will be able to drop in to see Master Grey, before you return to work. Have a lovely afternoon Christian. Bye"

"Ana would like that Ros, please let me know when you plan on coming so I can make sure we are here. You have a lovely afternoon Ros, good bye."

I know it is going to take Ros a little while to email through the reports so I decide to check in with Barney and Welch and thankfully they have nothing to report. Barney has set up an alert regarding any articles about Ana and I. So far there has been no mention of Ana having had Teddy.

Finally it is time for me to leave my study and I can't believe how much I have missed being near Ana and Teddy even though they were here in the house with me. It is going to be hell the first few days back at GEH. Maybe I could organise Ana to come to GEH with Teddy on a Wednesday so that we can have lunch together. The only issue would be getting them into the building without the press/paparazzi hounding them. I guess we could meet at Escala actually I am going to speak to Andrea about being unavailable from 11:30 – 1:30pm on a Wednesday so that I can have lunch with Ana and Teddy at Escala, now to tell Ana of my plans. Ana is still upstairs in bed so I climb onto the bed beside her and kiss her.

"Wake up beautiful. There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Hi, is there something wrong Christian?"

"No Ana there is nothing wrong but while I was in my study I decided that I am going to take 2 hours on a Wednesday to have lunch with you and Teddy at Escala. When Teddy is a little older we can venture out for lunch but for now I want to be able to spend lunch with you both on a Wednesday."

"Can I ask why Wednesday?"

"It is the middle of the working week. I am going to sort it out with Andrea tomorrow while I am in my study. While I was in my study I made a few calls and I am going to slowly ease myself back into things before I return to the office. When I spoke to Ros she said to say hello and that Gwen and her hope to drop in to see you and Teddy before I return to work."

"I would actually like it if Ros and Gwen did drop by. Now let me get up so we can check on Teddy since it is nearly time for him to feed. Then he gets to spend time with his daddy before bath and bed. Maybe we too can have an early night tonight. Having daddy and Belinda here meant a few late nights in a row and they have caught up with me."

Ana and I head into the nursery to find Teddy awake but he is happy enough just laying there. I pick him up while Ana gets comfortable. While Ana feeds Teddy I watch them both and I am in complete awe of Ana and Teddy. I take out my phone and take a few photos of this intimate moment between mother and son. Once Teddy is burped I take him downstairs for us to have our time together. I read that it is good for a baby to have tummy time so I lay him on his tummy on his jungle gym mat. At first he isn't too sure about it so I lie beside him so he can see me. After about 15 minutes I position Teddy so that he is lying between my legs as I sit on the lounge room floor and he is waving his little arms and kicking his legs.

"Teddy daddy is going to miss you greatly when I return to work soon. Today was very hard being away from you and I was only in my study for a few hours. Hopefully by the time I return to work it will be easier. At least you will have your mommy here with you each day. I am going to miss her terribly as well because I won't be able to snuggle with her on the lounge as we watch you sleep."

Teddy is making cute little noises and watching me. Moments like these are priceless and I feel so blessed having Ana in my life. She has given me so much and for that I am truly grateful.

 **Ana's POV**

I tidy up the nursery and get things ready for Teddy's bath so that all we have to do is actually run the bath water. To give them the time they need together I put away all Teddy's laundry that Gail had folded and left in the wash basket. Obviously she got called away before she got the chance to put it all away. When I am finished I head downstairs where I stand in the lounge room and listen to Christian talking to Teddy. Christian isn't the only one who is going to miss snuggling on the lounge watching Teddy sleeping. Poor Christian was deep in thought when I made my presence known. We head upstairs to give Teddy his bath before we put him to bed for the night.

Teddy happily kicks his legs in the bath and I can't help but smile. Christian is gently pouring water over his little body to rinse off the baby soap. Thankfully Teddy isn't one of those babies who don't like water. Once Teddy is dressed we kiss him goodnight before tucking him into his crib. Both Christian and I stand at the nursery door and watch Teddy for a few moments before we head downstairs for dinner.

 **Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

I sent the email to Ros yesterday in regards to the times I plan to be in my study and able to catch up on things. Starting today I will be have lunch with Ana and then head into my study around 1pm so that I am hidden from Teddy if he wakes early. Then I will stay in my study until around 5:30pm which will be the time I will be arriving home from GEH.

When I head into my study I fire up my laptop and see an email from Ros that was sent just before 6pm last night. Obviously Ros worked back a little last night. The email contains the reports she was talking about on Wednesday. I start with the progress reports then start on the department reports. Something isn't right with the stationary expenditure for the General GEH account. I start to type an email to Ros asking her to request the accounts department to supply a General Ledger for the General GEH Account and that I want it for the last 2 months, when there is a knock at my door and the door slowly opens. I realise that it is Ana because Taylor would wait for me to open the door or he would have alerted me that he was on his way. Ana looks a little lost when she enters.

"What is wrong beautiful?"

"Nothing is wrong, Teddy has been fed and he is sleeping soundly in his crib and I was feeling a little lonely so I thought I would come and keep you company."

I move my office chair away from my desk so that Ana can come and sit on my lap. Once she is seated I move the chair back towards my desk and wrap my arms around her and finish typing the email to Ros. As I am re-reading the email Ana starts typing a message at the bottom of the email. She has asked Ros to come around after work tonight and to make sure she brings Gwen. Ros fires back a response telling me that she will bring the required files with her this afternoon when they come to visit. Actually having the files in front of me will be easier than being stuck in front of the computer and I can work on them at anytime without being stuck in my study. There isn't anything more I can do until Ros gets me that file.

Since Teddy is upstairs asleep I suggest to Ana that we go sit out the back on the deck chairs and relax. With Teddy being upstairs and us being outside he won't be able to hear me and as long as I am quiet when going out the back and heading back to my study Teddy should continue to sleep. Once we are outside Gail brings us some fresh lemonade.

Ros and Gwen arrive just before 5:00pm and I am a little confused because Ros should be still at GEH working. She does have a rather large file with her though and I know straight away that is the information I requested. It might take me a while to find out what the issue is with the stationary expenditure account.

"Don't get your jocks in a knot Christian, I finished all my meetings and since I put in a huge day yesterday I left a little earl and went home, got Gwen and here we are. Now where is that perfect little boy?"

I hear Ana giggle when Ros spoke to me the way she did. Hell I have gone home early a few times after having a big day the day before.

"He is upstairs sleeping at the moment."

I can see that they both were looking forward to seeing Teddy. They don't have to wait long though because he decides that he wants to wake up. I go upstairs to get him while Ana, Ros and Gwen start to catch up.

 **Ana's POV**

It is good to see both Ros and Gwen. I couldn't help but giggle when Ros told Christian not to get his jocks in a knot. Thankfully Teddy decides to stir not long after they arrived and I went upstairs to get him. Ros and Gwen fuss over him and he is happy enough until it is his dinner time. I excuse myself and head up to the nursery. When we return Ros takes him again. Thankfully they only stay until 7pm and we bath our little boy, put him to bed and have a quite night.

 **Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

As I am feeding Teddy I start thinking about these last few days and how Teddy has been feeding roughly every 4 hours during the day. It seems that he is also drinking more each feed. Hopefully he will also start sleeping longer at night allowing Ana more continuous sleep. If we can get Teddy onto 6 hourly feeds at night it would mean a feed at midnight then at 6am. I would do the 6am feed so that Ana could sleep. Teddy's next feed after that would be 10am so after I leave for work she could go back to bed for a little while. Yesterday when I was feeding Teddy I came to the conclusion that weekends will be family time and work can wait. Ros is quite capable of handling most things so that is what will happen. Unless of course it is something that she is unable to handle and it can't wait until Monday.

Mom has invited us to Bellevue for lunch. I know that it is just an excuse so that they can see Teddy. Teddy has gone back to sleep after his 6am feed so I go climb back into bed beside Ana once I have rinsed the bottle out. Instinctively Ana snuggles back into me when I lay behind her. Both of us only stir when we hear Teddy through the baby monitor. He is awake and happily babbling away to himself in his nursery. Glancing at the clock I see that it is already 9:30am. No wonder Teddy is awake.

"Since Teddy is awake and not hungry just yet shall I go get him so that he can join us for some family time?"

"Yes please Christian. Go get him so we can have some family time before we get up for the day."

I go get Teddy and put him on the bed between Ana and I. Both of us just watch him as he lies between us. He is rather happy this morning. Teddy is perfect, yes he may look like me but he definitely has his mother's eyes. When he starts to fuss Ana feeds him while I get is clothes ready for the day as well as restock the diaper bag, making sure to put a few outfits in just in case. Once everything is sorted and Teddy is ready Taylor drives us to Bellevue.

 **Grace's POV**

Teddy is asleep when Ana and Christian arrive but that is fine because it gives us a chance to catch up on everything that has happened since we last seen them. Ana tells us about Ray and Belinda's visit. When Christian tells us about going into his study for a few hours so that Teddy gets use to him not being home, I actually agree that it is a good idea. Carrick and Christian head out the back since Carrick decided that he wants to cook lunch on the grill. Ana offers to help prepare the salads but I have it under control so I tell her to sit at the breakfast bar and relax.

"Ana, there are a few questions I want to ask you about how Teddy is progressing. I know that Dr Sun is Teddy's Paediatrician but I too would like to know how he is progressing. Dr Sun is the only Paediatrician that I would have recommended for Teddy. But always know that you can call me anytime that you have any questions. Actually we both know that Christian will call me before anyone else where Teddy is concerned or you for that matter."

"Grace, please ask away because I feel comfortable talking to you about Teddy and myself. Yes you are right about Christian calling you before he calls any other medical professional."

I ask Ana all sorts of questions about how Teddy is feeding and if she is experiencing any pain whilst feeding. Ana answers me honestly and she tells me how well Teddy is feeding and how he is now drinking more so he is feeding less. I can't help but smile when I hear this.

"Ana have you thought about what kind of birth control you are going to use?"

I see the look on her face and realise that it is not something she has thought about.

"Grace what do you think is the best option for me?"

"Ana, I would suggest that you opt for the implant. Call Dr Greene and discuss it with her and hopefully she can see get it sorted for you as soon as possible."

Once the salads are finished we take them outside to the table before Ana carries Teddy's carrier outside so that he can sleep close by while we enjoy lunch. During lunch I can't help but look over at my beautiful grandson as he sleeps. Teddy starts to stir after we finish lunch so we head back into the lounge room and I take Teddy from his carrier so I can hold him. Carrick and I enjoy our time with Teddy and he actually stays awake for some time. Ana went upstairs to feed Teddy and by the time she came back downstairs Teddy was fast asleep.

After they leave Carrick and I discuss how much Teddy has grown since Christmas.

 **Ana's POV**

Taylor is waiting with the door open when Christian and I exit the house. On the way home I am still thinking about what Grace said regarding the implant and talking to Dr Greene. I am going to call Dr Greene tomorrow to discuss this. Maybe I can get her to come to the house to give me the implant and check me over or I could have her meet me at Escala one day this week while Darlene is here. If I can do that all we will have to do on Friday is have Teddy's check up and needles. It will be a lot easier security wise if we only have one area of the hospital that we need to be.

Once Teddy is settled in his crib in the nursery I head back downstairs and find Christian sitting in the sun room looking out towards the water. I join him and I tell Christian about my talk with Grace and he thinks it is a good idea about me seeing Dr Greene before Friday. He is happy enough to look after Teddy while I go to Escala if Dr Greene can't come here. Christian goes and grabs his laptop so we can do a little bit of research regarding the implant. I am surprised that it is effective 24hours after implantation and that fertility returns soon after the implant is removed.

Teddy finally stirs and I feed him before returning to Christian. While Christian and Teddy enjoy their time together I preheat the oven so that I can slip one of Gail's casseroles in the oven while we bath Teddy and put him to bed.


	186. Chapter 186

**Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

I call Dr Greene to discuss the implant and she agrees that it is the best option. She agrees to see me at Escala on Wednesday at 11am. When I tell Christian he tells me Luke will go with me while Darlene stays here with Teddy. I am a little confused as to why he isn't sending Darlene with me considering it is a rather personal doctor's visit.

"Christian, wouldn't it be better if Darlene came with me?"

"No Ana, Teddy needs to get use to Darlene being here with him while you are out. I will be here but I am going to be in my study."

Christian is right Teddy does need to get use to the fact that I am not always going to be here. At the end of March I am going to return to SIP for half a day once a week. Gail is going to take care of Teddy's needs while I am not here but Darlene is here to protect Teddy and he needs to be comfortable being with her otherwise it is pointless having her work alongside Luke.

 **Christian's POV**

When I sit at my desk I open the file that Ros left here Friday night. I start going through the files and I notice that there are 2 entries for some of the invoices. Why the hell hasn't someone in picked up on this?

Obviously someone isn't doing their job properly because if they were there would not be any double entries for the same transactions. They have been using spend money instead of pay bills in the accounting system. This will be dealt with on Monday when I return to work. When I find out who it is they will be getting a please explain letter and will be put on a 3 month probation period. During that 3 month period they will be required to do some refresher courses in their own time and if it continues after that then they will be fired. They can be thankful that I am giving them the 3 months probation. But if they push my buttons or are cocky then I won't hesitate to fire there arse regardless of who they are or what their position is.

I call Ros to tell her that I have found the issue, what the issue was and that I want a meeting with the head of the accounts department first thing Monday morning so I can get to the bottom of this. After I hang up from Ros I actually start to think why this has only just started happening in since the beginning of December. Then I remember that there were a few new employees who started working for the Accounts department around that time. If it is one of the new employees then I have grounds to fire them as they are still on their probation period anyway.

 **Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

I am actually nervous about my meeting with Dr Greene to have my 6 week check up and to have the implant inserted. After I have fed Teddy Christian burps him while I get dressed into something appropriate for my appointment with Dr Greene. I decide on a maxi dress. Before I leave I make sure I kiss Teddy goodbye before kissing Christian and telling him I will be home as soon as I am finished with Dr Greene. Gail is going to be watching Teddy while I am at Escala. He needs to get comfortable staying with her. Thankfully Christian will also be here but he is going to be in his study and only assist Gail if Teddy really wont settle.

On the way to Escala I take the chance to talk to Luke about how things are going with Steph. We really haven't had the chance to talk since before I started maternity leave.

"Luke, how are things going with you. We have hardly had the chance to talk since I started my maternity leave and I have missed our chats."

"Ana, everything is perfect with me. Steph and I can't thank you and Mr grey enough for allowing her to stay with me at night. We understand that it is on a trial basis and that when the time comes if it is deemed that Steph can't continue to stay in the cottage then we have talked about it and I will move into a place with her closer to the house. Ana, I see myself spending the rest of my life with Steph and I don't want to sleep without her at night."

"Aren't you glad I pushed you into telling her how you really felt?"

"Yes Ana, you forcing me to tell Steph how I felt was the best and worst day all rolled into one. I was so fucking scared she wouldn't feel the same way but I was so relieved when she told me how she felt the same way about me."

I can't help but smile as Luke tells me this.

 **Luke's POV**

This morning Mr Grey reminded me that I would be driving Ana to Escala for her appointment with Dr Greene. It has been a while since I have gone anywhere with Ana on her own. The last time was just after she started her maternity leave and I drove her home after her appointment at the hospital. I remember it was the day that Taylor had to take Sophie to see the Judge regarding the charges against his ex wife.

Once we are in the car Ana starts talking. I remember the day Ana threatened to tell Steph if I didn't tell her how I felt. It seems like yesterday and in all reality it was over 12 months ago. Gosh hasn't the time flown by.

The smile on Ana's face tells me that she knew how Steph felt about me and that is why she pushed me to tell her how I felt. Now when I think back I wish that I had told Steph earlier about how I felt. I think I was also a little worried about how Ana and Mr Grey would react to me being Ana's CPO and dating her assistant. But Steph understands that my job is to protect Ana at all costs.

"Ana, can I ask about the day you spoke to me and threatened to tell Steph?"

"What do you want to know Luke?"

"Did you know how Steph felt?"

"Of course I did Luke, I knew how both of you felt and you were both shit scared to admit your feelings to each other so I decided to push you in the right direction. I pushed you because I have known you for a lot longer and I wanted to see you happy Luke."

Ana is right I have known her since she was a child. She wants to see me happy and I can't help but smile when I see how happy she is with Mr Grey. The day Ana crashed into the SUV was a blessing in disguise, it brought Ray and Ana back into my life, and I am actually quite grateful. I think that day changed Mr Grey as well and I think he will never forget the day Ana crashed into his life.

When we arrive at Escala I open the door for Ana and we head upstairs. Ryan is already in the security office and that is where I will be while Dr Greene sees Ana. Ana relaxes in the lounge room while she waits for Dr Greene to arrive.

 **Ana's POV**

It feels strange being here on my own with Luke and obviously there is someone else here in the security office. Hopefully Dr Greene isn't running late so I can get this over and done with so that I can go home to Christian and Teddy. I know we haven't long left home but I miss Teddy already. My thoughts of Teddy are broken when I hear the Elevator ping and Sawyer tells Dr Greene to follow him.

"Dr Greene, thank you for seeing me here at Escala. Please follow me and we can get this over and done with so you can return to your other patients."

I lead her into our bedroom as I know we will have complete privacy.

"Ana, I understand why you asked for me to see you here and I am actually surprised that you have been able to keep the birth of Teddy quiet for so long. Now I need you to remove you panties as I need to do a pelvic exam. Then I will proceed with the implant. Usually I would have you pee in the cup before I give you the implant but since you had Teddy not quite 6 weeks ago I know you definitely aren't pregnant."

I shimmy out of my panties and relax on the bed so that Dr Greene can conduct the examination. Once she is finished she tells me to put my panties back on. But I head into our bathroom and use a face washer to wipe myself over before putting my panties back on. I return to our room and sit on the bed.

"Ana everything is fine. Do you have any questions regarding the implant?"

"Actually if I get the implant today and it will be six weeks on Saturday I was wondering how soon I can resume having sex?"

"Ana, the implant is effective after 24 hours but I suggest that you wait until Saturday so that your body has had the full 6 weeks after having Teddy. Now do you have any other questions before I give you the implant? Can I ask if you are right or left handed?"

"No, I don't have any other questions and I am right handed."

"I will put the implant in your left arm because your arm maybe sore for a few days. If I put it in your right arm it may hinder your ability to do things."

Looks like I might be sleeping on Christian's side of the bed for the next few days so that I am not lying on my left side. I can't help but smile at the thought about being intimate with Christian again. When I get home he is going to want to know if everything is ok and I am going to tell him that Dr Greene said we need to wait until at least Saturday which she did say but I am not going to tell him what time Saturday. Finally we leave the bedroom and Luke see's Dr Greene out. I collect me things and Luke and I head back to the SUV to head home.

On the way home I have rather naughty thoughts floating around in my head. Saturday is going to be rather interesting. Hopefully I will be able to pull off what I have in mind for my husband on Saturday. I think we will need the house to ourselves on Saturday.

"Luke, are you working this weekend?"

"No Ana it is my weekend off and Steph and I are going away for the weekend. Reynolds is on duty with Taylor on standby this weekend."

Shit well that just threw a spanner in the works I was hoping it was Luke or Taylor on this weekend. It looks like our intimate plans will be kept to the night time hours when Reynolds is in his cottage. That still gives us plenty of time though and if we don't get much sleep Saturday night we can sleep Sunday to catch up. Sunday is going to be a quite day anyway for us because Christian is returning to work on Monday. Where has the past 6 weeks gone?

Gail is just starting to prepare lunch when I get home. Christian is still in his study so I join him and get comfortable on his lap so that I can kiss him hello before we discuss my appointment and how it went.

"Ana please tell me how your check up went. Did Dr Greene give us the go ahead or do we have to wait longer?"

"The implant is effective after 24 hours but Dr Greene has told me to wait until Saturday so that my body has had the full 6 weeks."

"So that means I can plan a romantic night for us on Saturday night then?"

"Sounds perfect, Christian."

I can't help but smirk because I have other ideas but I am keeping that to myself.

 **Christian's POV**

Once I had Teddy settled in his crib and he drifted back to sleep I head back downstairs with the baby monitor in hand to find Gail. I give Gail the baby monitor and make sure she knows that if she has trouble with Teddy to come and get me from my study. Now I head to my study to do a few things w while Ana is at Escala. I decide to do a little research about Teddy's 6 week needles. I found out that Teddy may be a little under the weather afterwards. Also I read on a parenting forum, that Ana should comfort feed Teddy after he has had his needles. He may also need cuddles and to be close to us to feel comfort. Looks like Teddy will be getting lots of love and attention on Friday but our little man deserves every bit of love and affection he gets from both Ana and I. I will talk to Ana about this later.

My mind is on information overload so I decide to call Andrea to check up on a few things in my schedule for next week.

"Andrea, I see that you have the meeting I had Ros organise. Now Wednesday I see that you have blocked out 11:30 – 1:30pm as unavailable as requested, can I please have you also make me unavailable from 4pm on a Friday. I want to come home early on a Friday and spend time with my little family."

"Mr Grey that is done for you is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No that is all Andrea. I will see you on Monday morning."

The other reason for finishing at 4pm on a Friday is so that Ana and I can travel to Portland to see Ray and Belinda is we wish to and not get stuck in traffic or travelling after Teddy's bed time. There is nothing worse than having to wake a baby up, just so you can take them out of their carrier and put them in their crib. Actually it has been quite a while since Ana and I actually went to Ray's. Maybe we can organise a visit to see them after they return from New York. Actually instead of them coming to see us like they planned I think Ana, Teddy and I will go to them. I call Ray to organise it and he is delighted that I want to bring Teddy to them. Why should they always travel to see us, it is a two way street. I will make sure it is a weekend that Taylor is working and Sawyer is on standby so that I can have Taylor stay here in Seattle and Sawyer can travel with us. That is unless Taylor wants to travel with us but I would prefer he stay here with Gail and Sophie.

Ana finds me in my study and she gets comfortable on my lap before kissing me hello. Heck I am going to miss her kisses any time of the day when I go back to work. I ask how her appointment went, because I am impatient and want to know if we can resume our intimacy which I have missed so much. Hopefully it won't be long before I can be buried deep inside my wife as we fall asleep. That connection is something we haven't had for a long time because of her being pregnant.

"The implant is effective after 24 hours but Dr Greene has told me to wait until Saturday so that my body has had the full 6 weeks."

"So that means I can plan a romantic night for us on Saturday night then?"

"Sounds perfect, Christian."

Hearing that Ana has been given the all clear as of Saturday is music too my ears and when Ana agrees to a romantic night on Saturday I am ecstatic. That gives me a few days to plan it all. I have a few ideas in mind but I won't confirm anything until Friday afternoon after Teddy has had his needles.

"Ana while you were at Escala I did a little research about babies 6 week needles and I found a lot of comments by parents saying that comfort feeding Teddy after he has his needles will help him settle. He may also need lots of cuddles and be close to us to feel comfort. Getting his needles is going to be a little rough on our little boy."

"Christian, I don't think I am going to be able to handle Teddy getting his needles. I am going to need you to hold him so that I don't have to watch them giving him the needles."

"I will do anything for you Ana and I know where you are coming from. You are his mom and don't want to see his pain when they give him the needles."

I can see the talk about this is upsetting Ana. Thankfully Gail knocks on the study door to tell us lunch is ready. I ask Ana if she wants to eat our lunch out the back and look out over the sound as we eat. Over lunch she tells me about the implant and that it is in her left arm and her arms maybe a little sore for the next few days. Then she tells me that she will need to sleep on her right side but she also wants to snuggle into me and rest her head on my chest so she will sleep on my side of the bed until it doesn't hurt to sleep on. Teddy starts to stir so Ana heads upstairs to tend to our son.

 **Ana's POV**

Tonight when I leave Teddy with Christian for their special time I can't but sneak back and watch them. Christian puts Teddy on his tummy then lies on his stomach beside Teddy. He turns his head and watches Teddy and rubs Teddy's back. I sneak my phone out and take some photos of them together on the floor. It gets the better of me and I actually start recording them interacting. Quietly I leave and head upstairs to get Teddy's clothes ready for his bath.


	187. Chapter 187

**Thursday**

 **Christian's POV**

It felt strange last night having Ana sleeping on my other side. But until her arm isn't painful to lie on this is the way it needs to be. While I am sterilising the bottle for Teddy I start thinking about what I need to do today. I need to speak to Darlene about her increased hours that will start on Monday.

Teddy is back asleep after being fed so I head down to clean the bottle. I am wide awake so I decide to head into the gym to use the treadmill. If it wasn't so cold outside I would actually go for a run. After running 5 miles on the treadmill I head back inside so that I can go have a shower. I am going to speak to Taylor about meeting me here in the gym of a morning so that we can run on the treadmills before Teddy wakes up. Because I won't have time for a run after I feed Teddy and get dressed for the office. There is no way I am going to run of an evening because that is my time with Teddy and Ana. Taylor is already in the security office when I walk past so I decide to talk to him now about running in the mornings.

"Taylor, I want you to start meeting me in the gym at 5am each morning so that we can run. I know that I am in my own gym running but I want you with me so that you keep up your level of fitness as well because you never know when you will need to run like a bat out of hell. We will start on Monday."

"Sir, that is fine. I have actually missed our morning runs and I understand why you are using the gym to run at the moment. It is to friggen cold outside to be running. Also being in the gym you are close enough to Ana and Teddy if they need you."

Now that it is settled I head upstairs for a shower. Ana is still fast asleep when I get out of the shower so I climb back into bed behind her and hold her. Her body moulds into mine and I feel myself drifting back to sleep.

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up wrapped in Christian's arms. He smells divine and I know that he has had a shower already this morning. There are 2 reasons that he would have had a shower, one being Teddy was sick all over him or he has been into the gym. I am guessing he has been in the gym. Feeling his arms around me like this is perfect but I really need to pee so I extract myself from his arms and head into the bathroom. When I return I see Christian is awake and he watches me as I walk back to bed. I can see the look in his eyes and I know that he wants me as much as I want him but I know that the implant won't be effective just yet and also Dr Greene said to wait until Saturday.

"Good morning handsome. How was your session in the gym this morning?"

I say as I climb onto the bed and kiss Christian. He moves over and lies on his back so I can snuggle against him and rest my head on his chest. I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"Morning beautiful, how did you know that I had been to the gym?"

"When I woke up and could smell your body wash which meant you had a shower. I knew you had either been to the gym or Teddy sicked up on you, I went with the gym option as I know Teddy rarely sicks up."

He explains that he is going to start running in the gym with Taylor starting on Monday. I am surprised that he actually hasn't been doing that already. Basically Christian hasn't run in the mornings since just before Teddy was born. I know that they have been in there a few times since Teddy was born but Christian was never in there when Teddy was awake.

Just after lunch my phone rings and it is Mia. When I answer she asks if it is alright for her to come over and discuss wedding stuff with me. Since Christian will be in his study most of the afternoon I tell Mia to come over when she is ready. I tell her that Christian will be busy so we won't be interrupted by him.

Mia arrives roughly 30 minutes later. After Christian has spoken to Mia for a few minutes he excuses himself and leaves. He heads towards teh security office then a few minutes later walks by again this time with Darlene following him back to his study. I know that he is going to talk to her about next week.

"Ana, I want to talk to you about the wedding. I want your help with certain things since you are my maid of honour. But I also know that you have Teddy to look after so I am hoping we can come to a compromise."

"Mia, I am not sure how much I will be able to help especially when you are planning a big wedding. Yes Teddy is my priority but I will help you any way I can."

She starts laughing at me and I have no idea why.

"We are having a small wedding Ana. When I told Greg about your wedding to Christian and how I loved that it was intimate and shared with your loved ones and closest friends he told me that if that is what I wanted then that is what i would get. But I think that Greg only ever wanted a small wedding anyway. He doesn't have many friends and he really does like Christian hence that is why he is the groomsman. So our wedding party will be you and Christian and if you don't mind we would like to include Teddy. I think he will look adorable in a little tuxedo. Greg and I discussed going all out but what really matters is us and our families and close friends."

Now I am completely shocked I thought for sure that they would have this huge extravagant wedding. I am guessing Mia is going to have some very pissed off friends when they aren't invited to her wedding. But if that is what they both want then that is all that matters. Everyone else can go jump in the sound.

We talk about all sorts of wedding stuff until we hear Teddy over the baby monitor. Mia bounds upstairs to go to him and I follow because I know that it is time for a feed. Charlie is sitting in his usual spot at the end of Teddy's crib. During the day when Teddy is in his crib Charlie is perched on the end and he just sits there and watches Teddy. As I feed Teddy Mia sits out in the enclosed veranda talking to me. I think she felt a little uncomfortable with me breastfeeding Teddy in front of her. Once Teddy is finished feeding I burp him and change him before giving him to Mia so that she can have some Teddy time. We head downstairs and Charlie follows us. Charlie sits on my shoulder and I give him a scratch. He watches Mia closely because she has Teddy. Finally he goes to the floor beside where Mia is sitting and he is eyeballing Mia with his head cocked to the side. I can't help but laugh and I grab my phone and actually record it so that I can show Christian. Charlie has become so protective of Teddy. Thankfully he has started to get use to Darlene being here otherwise that could have been rather interesting if I had to go out and leave Teddy here with her and Gail.

 **Christian's POV**

When I leave Ana and Mia in the lounge room I head to the security office so that I can ask Darlene to follow me to my study. Once we are in my study I tell her to take a seat. She actually looks a little nervous. Why is she nervous has she done something that I don't know about?

"Darlene I wanted to talk to you about the changes that will happen starting Monday. But before I start why are you so nervous? Have you done something that I should know about?"

"No Sir, I was just nervous that you were going to fire me Sir, I know that you like things done a certain way and I just thought maybe I had done something wrong."

"No Darlene you have done nothing wrong. Actually i am quite pleased with your work so far. Next week you are to start full time duties and will need to be here from 7am until 5:30pm Monday to Friday. Sawyer will be here at the house with you and you are to report directly to him. Taylor will be with me at GEH. Now if Ana needs to leave the house for any appointments then Sawyer will go with her as her CPO and you are to remain here at the house with Gail to protect Teddy. If Ana goes out with Teddy then both you and Sawyer will accompany her. While she is out you are to go with her into the ladies room to ensure her safety. Do you have any questions?

"Yes Sir I do. You told me that there maybe times that I need to work outside the Monday to Friday hours you just discussed. How much notice will I be given sir that I am needed outside those hours?"

"I will give you as much notice as possible because I usually know well in advance of any functions that Ana and I need to attend. So if you are required I will tell you the date and time before I confirm our attendance. Usually the functions we attend are on a weekend and you will be paid accordingly. Now if that is all your questions then please return to the security office."

After she leaves I see that it is nearly 2pm so she will be heading home shortly anyway. I fire up the laptop to check my emails. Ros has been sending through things for me to go over, and I am glad she has because otherwise I would be going stir crazy being in my study. Thankfully Teddy has been adjusting well to me not being around when he wakes up.

 **Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

Late yesterday afternoon Dr Sun's office called and changed out appointment to 9:00am so it will be Taylor and Sawyer with us at the hospital. I will be spending time in my study when we get back so that Teddy gets use to me not being here all day. Monday is going to be really hard, leaving Ana and Teddy at home while I return to work. Today I am going to try and stay in my study as much as possible so that Teddy doesn't hear or see me.

Ana asks me to help her get Teddy into his carrier so that we can go to his appointment. I actually feel for Teddy having to get needles today. Once Teddy is in his carrier and Ana has the diaper bag we make our way to the SUV where Taylor and Sawyer are waiting.

Once Teddy was given the once over and all his measurements were recorded in his book it is time for his needles. I am holding Teddy and Ana is standing behind me with her arms are wrapped around my waist. Her head is resting against my back and I can tell her breathing has increased.

"Ok, let's give Teddy his needles so you can take him home."

Teddy barely whimpers after the first needle but I feel Ana's arms tighten around me when she heard Teddy's whimper. The last needle must have hurt because Teddy started to cry.

"Shh Teddy, Daddy is here and mommy is here too. Dr Sun, do you mind if we have a few minutes to try and settle Teddy before we leave?"

He tells us to take as much time as we need and he leaves the room. Ana positions herself on the chair and unbuttons her blouse and exposes her breast then I give Teddy to her. Instantly he takes to her breast and starts to feed. His whimpers and tears stop almost immediately and our little man takes comfort in Ana's arms. Teddy actually falls asleep while feeding so Ana gently gives him to me to burp so that she can sort herself out. Then we put Teddy back in his carrier so that we can leave the room. Taylor and Sawyer are either side of us as we leave the hospital. Now to get Teddy home so that we can give him all the love and comfort that he needs. To him this will have been so terrifying especially since he was unable to see Ana when he was actually getting the needles.

 **Ana's POV**

Hearing Teddy whimper when he started getting the needles broke my heart but it completely shattered when he started crying. Christian asking for the use of the room was the best thing for us and thankfully it didn't take too long for him to settle down when I started to feed him. I am not sure if I could have handled Teddy crying and whimpering until we got home. We made sure that he was hidden before we left the room just in case someone tried to get a photo of Teddy. All they will get is Christian carrying Teddy's carrier. Taylor and Luke both were always looking around to see if they could see anyone but they didn't seem to see anyone trying to take photos.

When we get home Teddy remains asleep so we decide to put him in the rocking cradle which is still in the lounge room. That way he is closer to us if he needs us. We have lunch and Teddy is still sleeping but I have been checking on him to make sure he hasn't started to run a temperature. Hopefully Teddy will be fine when he wakes up. Our precious Teddy has really only had the one off day and that is when he sensed my stress about Daddy's visit.

Christian heads into his study so that he isn't around when Teddy wakes. This gives me some time to speak to Gail about tomorrow. I explain what I plan to do and ask if she can help me by getting a few things ready for me. After telling her what I need she smiles and leaves me sitting at the breakfast bar.

I am dragged out of my thoughts when I hear Teddy starting to stir over the baby monitor.

 **Christian's POV**

After heading into my study and checking my emails I decide to make a few calls regarding tomorrow. First I need to call the florist.

"This is Christian Grey and I would like 2 dozen roses delivered to my wife tomorrow. I want the card to read: _My beautiful wife Anastasia, thank you for everything you have given me. Tonight it is about us. I love you. Your loving husband, Christian._ "

I make sure they have the right address and tell them I would like them delivered before 11am tomorrow. As much as I would like to take Ana out for dinner somewhere special I am not sure either of us would want to be far away from him for that long. I think a romantic picnic lunch for the both of us in the meadow will be perfect and I will ask mom to come look after Teddy. So that Ana doesn't know what I am up to I call Gail on her phone.

"Gail, can you please not let on that it is me on the phone. I want to ask if you could prepare a romantic picnic hamper for Ana and I for tomorrow lunch. Before you say anything I realise that you will be with Sophie but I am happy enough for you to take everything you need from the kitchen tonight and prepare it in your cottage. No doubt Sophie would love to help you preparing the picnic hamper."

"Yes, I can do that. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to work before my employer finds out I am taking personal calls during work hours."

I can't help but laugh at Gail and I am still laughing after I hang up the phones. Thank goodness my study is sound proof because if it wasn't Ana would have come to see what I was laughing at. Now I just need to call mom and ask her to come over to spend some time with Teddy.

"Mom, would you and dad be able to come over tomorrow and look after Teddy for a few hours so Ana and I can have a romantic picnic lunch in the meadow."

"Of course we will Christian. Can I ask why you are having a picnic in the meadow?"

"I wanted to celebrate Teddy being 6 weeks old with my wife but I don't want to go out to dinner because I don't want to be that far away from him and especially at night. We are always here to bath him and tuck him in. So my compromise is to ask you to look after him for a few hours during the day while we spend time together in the meadow. If you come over around 10am then you can spend some time with Teddy before he goes to sleep."

 **Grace's POV**

Does he really think I am that naive about him just wanting to have a picnic in the meadow with Ana? I am guessing Ana has been given the all clear to resume sexual relations and that his romantic picnic is going to turn into some rather intimate times for them in the meadow. Actually the more I think about it the sooner I realise that the meadow is wide open and it will be broad daylight. Then there is the fact that Sophie is now here as well so maybe it will only be a romantic picnic in the meadow and the intimacy will remain behind closed doors.

 **Christian's POV**

Now that I have most things sorted I text Taylor and ask him to come to my study. I want to talk to him about tomorrow because I will be a little preoccupied in the morning making Ana breakfast. Gail always keep a bottle of pancake mix in the pantry for times when I want to cook Ana breakfast and tomorrow is one of those days.

"Taylor, I need to speak to you about tomorrow because I need you to de-brief Reynolds in the morning because I am going to be unavailable. I want to spend tomorrow morning with Ana including cooking her breakfast."

"Sir, is it wise for you to cook?"

The smug bastard asks. Obviously he doesn't know about Gail helping me prepare pancakes in the past for Ana.

"Yes Taylor, Gail has gotten me some of those bottle pancake mixes so I will be fine. Now tomorrow I have some flowers being delivered for Ana. They will arrive before 11am. Also my parents will arrive round 10am. They are coming to look after Teddy while Ana and I have a picnic lunch in the meadow. Tomorrow evening I want Reynolds to return to his cottage and not return until I message him on Sunday. Gail has agreed to prepare the picnic lunch for us in your cottage. We will collect it around midday when we head to the meadow."

"Am I missing something Sir, is it a special occasion?"

"I just wanted to do something special for Ana that is all Taylor. Now is there anything you need to discuss with me regarding our return to GEH on Monday?"

There is no way I am telling Taylor that tomorrow will be the day Ana and I can start being intimate again. Also not having Reynolds in the house on Sunday morning means Ana and I can walk around naked. Now I need to focus on Taylor and what he is about to tell me about Monday.

"Sir, I have spoken with Barney and Welch regarding your return to GEH on Monday. They have assured me that everything is in order and Welch has gotten the information that was requested by Ros for your meeting on Monday morning with the head of accounts. "

I dismiss Taylor and continue thinking about tomorrow night.

 **Ana's POV**

While Christian and Teddy have there time together I go to my study to make sure everything that I need for later is there. I head back downstairs and joining Gail in the kitchen. Quietly I thank her for putting the fake candles in my study.


	188. Chapter 188

**Saturday**

I hear Teddy starting to stir and I quickly get out of bed and turn the volume right down on the baby monitor so that Teddy doesn't wake Christian. Glancing at the clock I see that it is 12:01am. Teddy has woken up at the exact time that he came into the world 6 weeks ago. Thankfully I make it out of our bedroom without Christian stirring. Once I have fed, burped and changed him I put him back in his crib. I head into my study to get the fake candles and return to our room. Quietly I set them up and turn them on in our room as well as the bathroom for the bath that we will need to have afterwards.

Christian hasn't moved which means he is still lying on his back so I gently climb onto the bed and remove the sheet off of Christian so I can admire the view. Looking at Christian's body and knowing what is going to happen very shortly is making me wet between my legs. I softly blow onto his cock and it starts to respond. Watching his cock twitch has me licking my lips. Christian hasn't started to stir so I run the tip of my tongue over the tip of his cock before I take it in my mouth and suck HARD.

"What the fuck." He says as his eyes fly open.

I release his cock from my mouth and smile at him. His eyes are now focused on me and I see the smile starting to appear on his face when he realises what I am up to. His eyes are filled with desire.

"Christian, I wanted to surprise you. It has been exactly 6 weeks since Teddy came into the world and we don't have to wait any longer. All I want right now is to have my wonderful husband's cock inside me."

"Oh Ana, I am well and truly surprised. I thought when you said we had to wait until today that you meant after dinner tonight."

I straddle Christian's hips and lean forward to kiss Christian. His hands go straight to my boobs. Instinctively I grind against Christian. I can feel Christian's erection growing underneath me and I can't wait to have him deep inside me.

"Ana baby I need to be inside you. It has been too long."

I lift my hips so that Christian's erection can be free then with Christian's guidance I slowly lower myself onto him. Both of us are moaning at the sensation of him sliding inside me. We don't move we both just savour this feeling and I kiss Christian deeply. Slowly I start to move and I feel every inch of Christian's cock and the moan that escapes his lips is rather loud so I lean forward and kiss him. Our tongues are entwined and fighting for supremacy as I start moving a little faster. I can feel Christian starting to tense underneath me and I know he is so close. That makes 2 of us because I am ready to explode.

"FUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK CCHRISSTIANNNN." I yell as I cum around him which sets him off.

"AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

My name is all that comes out of his mouth as his cum spurts into me hard and fast. Shit I hope we didn't wake Teddy. I rest against his chest to catch my breath and I also listen to the monitor to see if Teddy stirs. Thankfully he didn't.

"Christian that was WOW. I haven't cum like that for a very long time."

"I know what you mean baby. Now let me make love to you Ana."

He repositions us so I am lying on my back and he is nestled between my thighs. Slowly he enters me again and starts gently moving. It is like he is trying to savour every moment and commit the feeling to memory. When he gets into a rhythm I wrap my legs around him pulling him closer to me and I run my fingers through his hair as he kisses me passionately. Hell I have missed this so much.

 **Christian's POV**

I wake up when I feel someone sucking the tip of my cock HARD.

"What the fuck." I say as my eyes flew open. Ana is looking at me with that look in her eyes I am struggling not to grab her and thrust into her. But I smile when I realise that she if going to give me one of her wonderful blow jobs.

"Christian, I wanted to surprise you. It has been exactly 6 weeks since Teddy came into the world and we don't have to wait any longer. All I want right now is to have my wonderful husband's cock inside me."

"Oh Ana, I am well and truly surprised. I thought when you said we had to wait until today that you meant after dinner tonight."

She straddles me and my hands move to her breasts. When she grinds against my cock I can feel myself harden further to the point that it is starting to get painful.

"Ana baby I need to be inside you. It has been too long."

I help her by guiding her entrance to my cock and she slides down slowly and we are both moaning. Thank fuck she doesn't move for a few minutes because I just want to be buried inside her. Also if she moved right at this moment I know I would cum violently into her. Thankfully I have started to come down by the time she does start to move. I can't help but moan when she is moving and she kisses me so deeply and with everything she has. Ana yelling out as she comes around me sets me off. Fuck I haven't felt Ana cum like that for a long time actually I don't think I have come that hard and fast for quite some time as well.

Repositioning us so that Ana is underneath me is so that I can make love to her at my pace. I can't help but smile when she wraps her legs around me. Hell I am in heaven. Slowly I bring Ana to her to the edge and to tip her over I bite down on her ear lobe. After a few more thrusts I cum again.

"Mr Grey would you like to join me for a bath before we fall back to sleep?"

"Mrs Grey I would love to have a bath with you. Now let me go run us a bath."

When I enter the bathroom I see that Ana has the fake candles in here as well. She must have done this before she woke me up. Obviously she had planned this, she is my cheeky but beautiful Ana. Just as I am adding the scented bubble bath Ana walks into the bathroom. I see something in her eyes and I panic. Did I hurt her? Quickly I ask her and she tells me she is just a little sore but not to worry because it is just because it has been 6 very long weeks. We relax in the bath and wash each other before getting out and heading back to bed. As much as I would like to fall asleep buried deep inside Ana I don't want her to be sore tonight so I settle for her snuggled against me with her head on my chest and her hand over my heart. She falls asleep almost immediately while I lay quietly listening to her breathing. I really don't know how we didn't wake Teddy when we both yelled out earlier.

I stir just before 5am so I grab the baby monitor and start to head downstairs. Just as I pass the nursery I hear Teddy so I decide to go get him and take him downstairs with me. Once I have sterilised the bottle and heated the milk I sit in the lounge room to feed and burp Teddy. We return back upstairs so I can change his diaper before putting him back to bed. I climb back into bed with Ana and watch her sleep for the next 2 hours. Since it is going to take me a little longer than Gail to prepare breakfast I head downstairs to make the pancakes. I pour 2 glasses of juice, jug of maple syrup and the plate for the pancakes. As I go I am putting the cooked ones in the warmer until I have finished. When I am cooking the final batch I boil the jug for my coffee and Ana's cup of tea. Armed with breakfast I head upstairs to surprise my beautiful wife. I remove my clothes before waking my wife.

 **Ana's POV**

Am I dreaming or can I really feel Christian kissing me softly. Slowly I open my eyes and I see his face before me, yep definitely not dreaming. He has the biggest grin on his face.

"Morning beautiful, please sit up so we can eat the breakfast I prepared. I know that it won't be perfect like Gail's but it is the best I can do with my very limited cooking skills."

Christian is sitting on the edge of the bed on my side. I glance over and see the tray sitting on the bed. He has cooked us pancakes and I notice the jar of maple syrup. Hmm that maple syrup has possibilities especially since he is sitting here butt naked. Once I am sitting up with my legs folded he puts the tray between us so we can enjoy our breakfast. It is delicious because Christian made it. I notice that there is still some maple syrup left and I start having evil thoughts about what I want to do with that syrup.

"Thank you for preparing breakfast Christian. It means so much when you do little things like this."

"You're welcome Ana."

Since he is caught up looking at me I pick up the jug of maple syrup and drizzle the stickiness over his chest, I see the look of surprise in his eyes but then the look of pure want and need takes over. I get up and take the tray from the bed and place it on the floor but I make sure it is still close to the bed. Then I push Christian so that he is lying on his back and he realises what I am up to so he straightens out his legs. I pour a little more syrup over his body before straddling his thighs and using my tongue to start licking the syrup from his body. When I reach his lower torso I reach over and take the syrup and pour some over his cock. Once I have out the syrup back on the floor I devour his cock licking and sucking. Christian can't contain is moans and it is turning me on. He is very close so I run my teeth along his cock before sucking the tip hard. Slowly I take him back into my mouth before pressing against his perineum and he cums in my mouth and I take everything he gives me. Then I lick him clean and make my way back up his body.

 **Christian's POV**

After I regain my senses I flip us over so that Ana is now underneath me. I position myself so that I am straddling her. Now it is my turn to have some fun with the maple syrup. I pour it all over her breasts and her body. Her body is so responsive to me this morning and it doesn't take long for her to build. When she is on edge I pour some syrup onto her clit and lick and suck hard which tips her over the edge and I lap at her juices that are flowing from her. Fuck she tastes so good. Now that we are both sticky messes we head into the shower before our little man wakes up for his next feed.

Ana was a little surprised when my parents showed up but I told her that I asked them to come and look after Teddy so that we can have lunch in the meadow. We enjoy the perfect picnic that Gail prepared, she even made her famous chocolate cake that Ana craved when pregnant with Teddy. After my parents leave Ana and I enjoy our time with Teddy but when he goes down for his sleep Ana and I head to our room for some sleep as well. I don't plan on us getting any sleep before Teddy's midnight feed.

When Ana takes Teddy upstairs for his 6pm feed I get the candles and place them on the coffee table in the lounge room. I also get the rose petals that were delivered this morning and scatter them around the lounge room floor. Yes I rang the florist back and asked for some rose petals as well. Thankfully Reynolds intercepted them before Ana seen them. The chinese that I ordered will be delivered at 7pm. A candlelit dinner for two is just what the doctor ordered. I even contacted Reynolds yesterday and asked him to purchase a bottle of non alcoholic champagne for tonight. It has been chilling in the security office fridge. I grab the ice bucket and glasses before getting the bottle from the security office. There is a note on the bottle telling me that there are chocolate coated strawberries in the fridge. Gail obviously has been very busy preparing things for today. Now that I have everything set for dinner I head upstairs to Ana. She is burping Teddy when I reach the nursery.

"Baby, Teddy has had a big day today with having my parents here. Let's give him his bath and put him to bed. Then we can enjoy the rest of our night."

"What are you up to Christian?"

"Let's get Teddy bathed and tucked up in bed then you will find out what I have planned for us tonight."

Ana is a little surprised when she sees the lounge room. We enjoy our candlelit dinner and glasses of non alcoholic champagne. It has been a while since we enjoyed a romantic dinner like this together. I get the strawberries from the fridge. Ana and I feed one another the strawberries as we drink teh last of the champagne. Then we head upstairs to our room.

We are sitting in our bed naked and she nestled between my legs leaning against me as we remember what these last 6 weeks have been like with Teddy in our lives. My erection is pressing into her and I can't take it any longer. But before I can speak Ana does.

"I think we need to do something about your cock poking into me."

She turns around so that she can straddle me. One hand goes to my cock and she starts stroking me while her other hand goes to my neck as she leans in to kiss me. My hands go to her breasts and gently I start to tweak her nipples. It doesn't take long for Ana's body to respond and I feel her arousal on my thighs. Lifting her hips I lower her onto my cock. Ana's hands go to my shoulders and her head falls back. My mouth goes to her breasts and one by one I lick, suck and nibble her breasts. Fuck I can't get enough of my wife. Ana starts to ride me and my hands return to her breasts so that I can look into my wife's eyes as she cums.

 **Ana's POV**

We reposition ourselves so that we are lying down and Christian is nestled between my legs. His tongue is working its magic on my clit while his fingers are working there magic gliding in and out of me. I can feel myself building but I want to cum around Christian's cock.

"Christian I need you inside me when I cum."

He looks at me with a devilish smile on his face and he positions himself so that his cock is at my entrance. Slowly he slides into me and he starts to move slowly. Christian has been so gentle with me today it is like he thinks I am going to break if he goes hard. So now it is time to take matters into my own hands. I wrap my legs around his body and use my legs to encourage him to move faster. Finally he gets the hint and starts to move faster. Now all I need is for the thrusts to be harder. Since his ear lobe is near my mouth I turn and bite down on it which makes him thrust into me harder. Fuck it felt good so I bite down on his lobe a few more times as he goes to thrust into me.

"I want you hard and fast Christian because I have missed it so much. Yes I understand that you want to savour this but I really need it as well. Now if you don't want me to continue biting your earlobe then you better start moving hard and fast."

The look on his face is priceless. He realises that I am serious and he starts thrusting into me harder and instantly I feel myself climbing higher. Both of us are left breathless after climaxing. We decide to have a bath before we go to bed. In the bath I rest against Christian while his arms are wrapped around me. When I almost fall asleep in the bath Christian helps me out of the bath and we head to bed for sleep.

Teddy wakes around 11:30 so I go feed, burp and change him before returning to our room. Christian and I make love again this time we are facing each other and my top leg is positioned over his allowing him to move. After we both cum Christian moves my leg while still inside me then he rolls us onto his back.

 **Christian's POV**

"Go to sleep beautiful. I want to sleep buried deep inside you so we can feel the closeness that we have when we sleep like this."

I kiss the top of her head and it doesn't take long for her to fall asleep. There is one down side to sleeping like this and that is I am going to wake Ana when I get up to tend to Teddy. Maybe there is a way to remove myself without waking her. The last time I glance at the clock I can see it is 11:58pm.


	189. Chapter 189

**Sunday**

 **Kate's POV**

Moving to Detroit in November was the best decision James and I made. Both of us have are happier than we ever were in Seattle. Here no one knows about our run in with the Grey's and for that I am thankful. I have made some friends since I started taking our daughter to play group. Over Christmas James proposed. My parents still haven't contacted me in any way but that is there loss. We found out yesterday that I am pregnant again and we are both happy. Going off the dates that I have regarding my last period I should be due around the middle to the end of October. Once the Doctor performs the ultrasound in a few weeks we will know a more definitive date. Both James and I are hoping for a little boy. Since I am pregnant again James suggested that we get married sooner rather than later and I actually can't wait to become his wife. After thinking about it last night I want to get married before I get to big. I am going to ask James if we can get married in the middle of March which will give us about 6 weeks.

James makes me happy and as long as I have him and our little family that is all that matters. All the people from my past can go fuck themselves.

 **Christian's POV**

Shit Ana is still fast asleep on me but I need to get up so that I can take the baby monitor out of the room before Teddy wakes Ana. Gently I roll us over before slipping out of Ana. As I do she moves slightly but thankfully she doesn't wake up. I make sure she is covered up again before leaving our room. Once I have Teddy's bottle ready I go to the nursery to feed him. As I feed Teddy I can't help think about last night. Hell it felt good lying there buried deep inside Ana as she slept. I have missed that connection that we have when we sleep like that. No doubt there is going to be quite a few nights of sleeping like that over the next few weeks.

Teddy settles and goes back to sleep so I make sure I rinse the bottle before returning to bed. Since I don't want to wake Ana I climb into bed beside her and just watch her sleep peacefully. Finally she stirs around 7am, and I kiss her good morning.

"Mrs Grey, would you care to join me downstairs for a cup of tea? By the way clothes are optional."

"Christian, there is no way am I walking around this house naked when there are others in the house."

"Ana, we are completely alone it is just you, me and Teddy here. Reynolds has been told to stay away until I message him to return to the security office."

I see the smirk on her face and I know that we will be eating breakfast completely naked. And that means we will be completely naked while Ana prepares breakfast. I have wicked thoughts of fucking her as she prepares our breakfast which has my cock twitching to life. Ana notices and I also see a wicked look in her eyes. This could be rather interesting.

Ana decides to cook an omelette for breakfast. She turns on the stove to heat up the pan that she will cook the omelette in. While she is waiting for it to heat up she starts preparing the eggs and I stand behind her with my erection against her delectable arse and my hands are on her breasts tweaking her nipples. Her nipples even start to leak a little milk while I am playing. I turn her around and lick the milk that has leaked from her breasts.

"MMMMMMMMMM maybe I can taste your breast milk properly once Teddy has his next feed. Your milk tastes divine Ana. No wonder Teddy drinks your milk easily."

"Would you like to have a proper taste now Christian? My boobs are actually a little sore because they are so full of milk."

I don't have to be told twice I latch onto Ana's nipple and suck. Almost immediately I am rewarded with her sweet tasting milk. After a few good sucks on each nipple I stop so that I am not taking away Teddy's nourishment. His needs come before my craziness of wanting to drink Ana's breast milk.

Ana returns her attention back to the stove where she is about to start cooking the scrambled eggs. Again I stand behind her but this time one hand is around her waist holding her against my body while the other hand makes its way to her folds.

 **Ana's POV**

"Would you like to have a proper taste now Christian? My boobs are actually a little sore because they are so full of milk."

The sensation of Christian drinking from my boobs is a lot different from Teddy. He only sucks a few times on each boob but it is enough to relieve the soreness. I am actually a little excited about Christian suckling my boobs after I have feed Teddy. It will save me having to express. There is enough of my breast milk in the freezer to keep Teddy going.

I turn to the stove so I can start cooking the omelette. As I pour the eggs into the pan Christian wraps one arm around my waist while his other hand finds my folds. I am going to have to really concentrate on cooking breakfast otherwise we are going to be eating rubbery omelette. Christian's fingers work their magic and I cum around his fingers. He sucks my juices from his fingers before kissing me. I dish up breakfast and we sit at the breakfast bar to eat. Neither of us can keep our eyes off each other's bodies. Christian's eyes seem to be fixed on my boobs and my folds while I can't seem to tear my eyes away from his cock which is standing loud and proud.

Christian and I decide to go snuggle back up in bed and sleep until Teddy wakes for his next feed. Both of us must have been tired from last night. When I finally stir because I can hear Teddy over the baby monitor I glance at Christian and he is still sleeping so I climb out of bed and tend to Teddy. I was going to take Teddy into our room so that he can spend some time with Christian and I but he is rubbing his eyes and I know he is tired so I put him back in his crib to let him sleep.

When I get back to our room Christian awake and is sitting up in bed. He is smiling like the cat that ate the cream. Christian's cock is standing at attention and obviously he is rather excited about what we are about to do. I can't help but look at his erection and I know what I want.

"Baby I want to feel our closeness while you suckle my boobs."

 **Christian's POV**

Hearing Ana say she wants to feel our closeness while I do this is the icing on the cake. I love being buried inside her. She takes my cock in her hand and guides it into her pussy. As she lowers myself onto me we both moan. Gently I start tweaking her left nipple until her milk starts to leak then I take her into my mouth and start suckling from her breast. Fuck, this tastes better than before and I continue suckling until there is no more milk. Then I start working on her right breast. Once both her breasts are empty Ana pushes me back onto the bed and she starts riding me like her life depends on it. I thought after all the sex yesterday that she would be a little sore but obviously not because she is fucking me hard and fast. Hell if she is going to fuck me like this after I have suckled her breasts then I might just offer to do it more often. Yeah, yeah I know I am a kinky bastard.

 **Elliot's POV**

Since tomorrow marks the end of the 90 day waiting period, the dissolution of my marriage to Krystal will be finalised tomorrow. Finally she will be out of my life forever. It also means that it has been 3 months since she lost our baby. I can't help but think what our baby would have looked like at this stage of the pregnancy. Watching Christian and Ana with Teddy is still a little hard but I know it is not their fault that they have a beautiful healthy baby boy and my baby is gone. All I hope is that one day I will have what they have. But for now I am very happy being single and work is keeping me busy so I don't even think about going out looking for skirt.

I know I told her not to contact me but I think I will call her one last time and reiterate that I don't want any contact with her and that she is not to contact my family or friends. But before I do that I want to check with Dad that I can do that. After the call to dad I know that I need to do it today or not do it at all because after tomorrow I have no reason to contact her. I take a deep breath and dial the number that is listed on the legal paperwork that I have regarding the dissolution of marriage. Then I press the record button on my phone as per dad's instructions.

"Krystal, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you as I mean every word I am about to say." I take a deep breath. "Under no circumstances are to contact me or my family directly. If for some reason you do need to contact me you are to do it via our lawyers. You destroyed everything that we had and after tomorrow our marriage will be dissolved and we both can move on with our lives. If I find out that you have been harassing any of my contacts then I will be filing legal documents against you."

"Don't worry Elliot I will never contact you again because I am very satisfied with the wonderful man that I have now. We plan on getting married and starting a family as soon as possible. He satisfies me in ways that you never could. Now if that is all you have to say hang up and loose my number because I sure as hell will be blocking your number from calling me the minute the papers are signed to say our marriage is over." Click.

She hung up on me but I am glad she did because I am not sure I would have been able to hold my tongue for much longer. I don't want to know about her life since she left me and lost our baby. Once that piece of paper is signed then I will be a lot happier because it means she is finally out of my life.

Grabbing my keys I decide to go for a drive to clear my head.

 **Krystal's POV**

Tomorrow my marriage to Elliot will finally be officially over. Jax and I are planning on getting married as soon as we possibly can. The dissolution of marriage will mean I can put everything Elliot and Seattle related behind me once and for all. Just before Christmas Jax and I moved closer to his parents and Jax is working for a close friend of the family. It is a good paying job and he is extremely happy with the job. His parents welcomed me back into the family with open arms. His mom told me that is glad that we are back together and that she wants grandchildren as soon as possible. Jax and I decided not to tell them of our plans to start a family straight away just in case there are any issues.

When I married Elliot I didn't want children for at least 2 years but we compromised and then I fell pregnant accidently because of my stupidity when I forgot to take my birth control when we had that huge fight. But with Jax I don't want to wait. I am hoping that I fall pregnant straight away. These past few weeks Jax and I have been fucking like rabbits as we both want to start a family so badly. Hopefully I will fall pregnant straight away. My doctor recommended that I wait at least 2 months before we started trying for a baby. It was horrible using condoms each time we were intimate but I knew I needed to listen to the Doctor.

I am startled when my phone starts to ring and I see that it is Elliot calling. Before I answer I tell Jax who it is and he tells me to put it on speaker phone when I answer it. I listen to his bullshit then I respond.

"Don't worry Elliot I will never contact you again because I am very satisfied with the wonderful man that I have now. We plan on getting married and starting a family as soon as possible. He satisfies me in ways that you never could. Now if that is all you have to say hang up and loose my number because I sure as hell will be blocking your number from calling me the minute the papers are signed to say our marriage is over."

Before I can say anything else Jax ends the call. Jax tells me he ended the call because he could tell I was getting angry and that I don't need any kind of stress in my life especially if we want to get pregnant. Jax is right being upset won't help me get pregnant and that is my main priority. I want to have Jax's baby as soon as possible.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana and I finally got dressed and I notified Reynolds to return to the house at midday. We are lounging around in the lounge room when Reynolds arrives. Ana heads to the kitchen to make lunch so I go to the security office to talk to Reynolds. I just wanted to check that there wasn't any issues last night or this morning. Reynolds told me that he had been doing perimeter checks every hour this morning but never came near the house as per my request. I leave the security office and head to the kitchen. Ana is preparing subs for lunch so I take a seat at the breakfast bar and watch her. My mind drifts back to us preparing breakfast this morning. Making breakfast naked sure does have benefits and maybe we should do it more often while Teddy is still young and unable to walk. Not sure I would want our children walking in on us like that.

Just as we finish lunch Teddy starts to stir so I go to him. Once I change his diaper I take him back downstairs so that we can spend some time with him. I am tickling Teddy and he is smiling and making his cooing noises. Our precious little boy is smiling at us for the first time. When I look over to Ana she has tears trickling down her cheek.

"Don't cry beautiful this is one of many milestones that we will share with Teddy. Let me take a photo so that we can remember this special moment."

I take a few photos with my phone but I also make a recording as well.

Reynolds alerts us that Elliot is here. When he walks in he looks like shit and I wonder what is wrong.

 **Elliot's POV**

I drove around for ages and I end up at Christian's. When I walk into the lounge room I see that they are spending time with Teddy and I feel a little guilty for showing up unannounced. Christian asks if I want to hold Teddy and I really struggle to hide my sadness. The moment Teddy is in my arms though I can't help but smile at him. It is not his fault I am struggling with my emotions today. I really thought that talking to Krystal would give me closure but in reality all it did was remind me that she lost our baby. Obviously our baby meant nothing to her because she is already talking about getting pregnant again to him. They deserve each other.

Charlie is sitting on the lounge beside me watching me like a hawk to make sure I don't do anything to Teddy. Fuck that bird is protective of Teddy. I wonder what Charlie would do if he didn't like you or you hurt Teddy.

"Christian is Charlie always like this when other people have Teddy?"

"Yes Elliot, Charlie is never too far away from Teddy. You should have seen Charlie when Darlene first came to meet Teddy. He literally ran after her when she went to take a seat with Teddy in her arms. Then he sat on the lounge beside them and watched her like a hawk. Charlie has been protective of Teddy since the day we brought him home. Usually Charlie is never too far away from Teddy."

I can't help but laugh when Christian said that he ran after Darlene because she had Teddy. Stuffs me what Charlie thought he could do to stop her but it would have been funny to watch. Teddy starts to wriggle around in my arms. Ana and Christian burst out laughing and when I look at Teddy I realise why they are laughing. Well FUCK ME, Teddy thinks he is going to get his dinner from me. No fucking wonder Ana and Christian were laughing.

"Ana I think someone is hungry and I don't have the right equipment."

I say as I hand Teddy back to Ana and she excuses herself and leaves the room. No doubt she is going up to the nursery to feed him. I am lost in my own thoughts again when Christian finally speaks.

"Elliot, are you ok? You seem to be off with the fairies."

"Sorry I was just thinking about something that happened earlier. Today is a little hard for me because it is a reminder that Krystal lost our baby. Since tomorrow marks the end of the 90 day waiting period for the dissolution of my marriage to Krystal it means that it has been 90 days since she lost our baby and I have been thinking about it a lot today."

"Oh Elliot I am so sorry. I didn't even think about how seeing Teddy might affect you."

"It's fine Christian. I love that little man with all my heart and on days like today there is sadness but they will pass and the pain will lessen. Earlier I called Krystal to remind her that I don't want any contact with her. Apparently they are planning on getting married and starting a family as soon as possible. It was like she wanted to rub it in my face that she wants to have children with him and not wait like she wanted to with me. After tomorrow she is completely out of my life and I can focus on myself, my family and that cute as hell nephew upstairs."

 **Christian's POV**

Ana returns and asks Elliot to join us for dinner but he declines because he has a few things that he needs to do. Just before 4pm he leaves and I tell Ana about what happened and why Elliot was a little off today.

Both of us are still a little tired after yesterday's sexcapades so we snuggle on the lounge and fall asleep. We wake up when we hear Teddy over the baby monitor. Shit it is 6pm already. Once Teddy is in bed Ana and I heat up some mac and cheese for dinner. We decide to go to bed early since it was a late night last night and I am starting back at GEH tomorrow. Ana is snuggled against me resting her head on my chest and she is asleep within minutes. I can't help but think about returning to work tomorrow and how much I am going to miss Ana and Teddy. Maybe I should be easing my way back into work at GEH. Would Ros agree to me only being there for half days for a few weeks then I would return to full time? Fuck I am the CEO so Ros will do as I ask but do I really want to dump this on her especially since she has covered my arse for the last 6 weeks. I guess I can see how things go tomorrow and then make a decision.


	190. Chapter 190

**Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

After my session in the gym with Taylor I head for a shower before it is time to feed Teddy. Once he is fed, burped and changed I head back downstairs to the security office to meet with Taylor and Sawyer. After going over today with them both I leave them in the security office and head upstairs to get ready for work. Once I am dressed I kiss Ana's forehead but she stirs. I was hoping that she would sleep longer.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Christian. Are you leaving for work already?"

"No, I am just about to head down for breakfast but seeing you sleeping like that I couldn't resist kissing you. I wanted to let you sleep as long as possible but I definitely would have woken you before I left. But since you are awake would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"Yes I will join you for breakfast. I think we need to rethink our morning routine now that you are back at work. Yes, I need my sleep but I also need my sexy as fuck husband. So tonight we are going to discuss this."

While she gets dressed I make sure I have everything that I need from our bedroom before heading into the nursery to kiss Teddy goodbye. Ana is now waiting for me at the nursery door and we head down for breakfast. I really struggle saying goodbye to Ana when it is time to leave with Taylor.

Ros is already waiting in my office when I get to GEH. She gives me a run down on what has been happening. We are interrupted when Andrea buzzes me on the intercom to tell me that the head of the accounts department is here. I actually ask Ros to stay for this meeting since I haven't been here for 6 weeks.

Well the meeting only pissed me off even more regarding the issues. The person making these errors was indeed one of the new employees, Miss Peters, who actually should not have been doing the tasks. The more I spoke to Miss Peters the more clear it became that they are not at fault here it is her supervisor Ms Felt. Once I have all the facts from I thank the Miss Peters for the information and tell her to return to their work.

"Mr Grey, I want to apologise for not picking up on this error but I was actually on leave. Obviously while I was on leave Ms Felt was having Ms Peters do her work even though she isn't quailified to do so."

"Ms Felt will get a chance to explain herself but her actions are grounds for dismissal and if I am not happy with her answers then she will be dismissed do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mr Grey. Can I ask what will happen with Miss Peters if Ms Felt is dismissed?"

Miss Peters will keep her position and GEH will hire someone to replace Ms Felt. It definitely is not Miss Peters fault as she was just following the orders of her supervisor. Now it is time to deal with the Ms Felt. I ask the head of the department stay as well for the meeting with Ms Felt. Then I call Ms Felt and her seductiveness on the phone is not doing anything to lessen my foul mode. Ros is watching me and I know she is trying to assess how pissed off I really am about this situation. I am fucking ropeable and they are about to find out first hand.

"Ms Felt, explain to me WHY you had an unqualified employee doing your duties?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sir." She purrs.

Does she really think I am going to fall for that bull shit? Ros is glaring at her because she knows I don't tolerate this kind of shit. For suck sake I am a happily married man with a 6 week old son.

"So you are denying that you had Miss Peters entering invoices into the accounting system during the month of December? Ms Felt, your actions are grounds for dismissal, I am going to give you one last chance to tell me the truth."

She still is denying it and I can sense that even the head of the accounts department is getting rather pissed off with her blatant lying. I decide to go in for the kill as I have physical proof that Miss Peters was indeed the person who entered the invoices into the system.

"Ms Felt you see I have physical proof that you were not the person who entered the invoices into the system. All the errors have been traced back to Miss Peters who was under your supervision since she started her employment here at GEH. You forgot the little fact that you told Miss Peters that when she entered an invoice into the system that she needed to add the date entered and by whom on the invoice. So I can clearly see that you were not doing your job properly and you had an unqualified employee doing your job."

I can't help but smirk when she realises that she has been caught lying to my face. Now I get the privilege of terminating her employment with GEH, effective immediately.

"Ms Felt, your employment here at GEH is being terminated effective immediately. Now get OUT of my OFFICE and OUT of MY BUILDING. You have 30 minutes to collect your belongings and surrender your pass."

The head of accounts leaves my office with her and assures me that she will be out of the building within the 30 minutes. I ask her to stay with Ms Felt until she has surrendered her pass and left the building. What a fuck up. Did she really think she could sit in front of me and lie to my face? How fucking dumb is she? I wonder if Miss Peters would actually be interested in becoming qualified to do the job that Ms Felt was doing. If she is interested I will make sure she is enrolled in the course immediately.

I call Miss Peters and discuss the matter with her and she happily accepts the offer. She was actually a little surprised that I wanted her to fill Ms Felt's position once she was qualified. Now all I have to do is employ a temp to replace Ms Felt until Miss Peters completes her qualification.

There is a knock on my office door and I tell whoever it is to enter. Taylor looks pissed off. He is holding the tablet and he hands it to me and I am shocked at what is written on the screen.

 _ **BREAKING NEWS:**_ _Baby Grey has arrived._

 _On Friday Christian and Anastasia Grey were seen leaving Seattle Grace Hospital with a baby carrier and flanked by security. Mr Grey was carrying the baby carrier between them. Unfortunately the baby was hidden so the age and the gender of baby Grey is still unknown. Could they have been talking baby Grey home from the hospital for the first time? Will they release a statement or are they waiting for a lucrative deal to sell the first photos of baby Grey?_

Fuck, at least Teddy was hidden so they still have no idea how old he is or that he is a little boy. There will be hell to pay if I find out it was someone from the hospital that leaked this information. I guess we are lucky that we have managed to keep it hidden for 6 weeks. Grabbing my phone I call Ana to break the news to her before I have PR release a statement on our behalf.

"Ana, Taylor has just alerted me to an article about Teddy. It announces that you have had our baby but age and gender is unknown. Thank fuck there wasn't any photos taken. With your approval I want to release a statement announcing that you had our baby but we will not reveal when or his gender and ask for privacy while we adjust to being parents."

"Go ahead Christian. If we don't release something they will only hound us and I don't want that. Get PR Department to release the statement as soon as possible, I trust your judgement. I love you."

"I love you too Ana. Now I will get onto this straight away and I will see you when I get home. Please give Teddy a kiss for me."

I make the call to PR and have them prepare the statement and email it to me for final approval. Once I am satisfied with the statement it will be released to all media outlets immediately.

"Sir, if you were seen on Friday why is it only being released today? Knowing the trashy outlet they would have released the information as soon as they received it. Since it is only being released today I think who ever went to them wasn't sure about telling them what they seen. I am going to get Barney to do some digging around on their system and see if we can get information on who went to them."

"Taylor please let me know what Barney finds out."

Taylor leaves my office and I start dealing with my emails. Within 30 minutes I have an email with the prepared statement and I approve it for release to all media outlets.

 _Statement Released by Grey Enterprise Holdings._

 _Christian and Anastasia Grey would like to confirm the arrival of their first child. They will not be revealing when baby Grey was born or the gender of the child. Mr & Mrs Grey ask for privacy at this time so that they can adjust to being first time parents. They also wish to make it clear that they will NOT be selling any photos or signing any deal to reveal the details about Baby Grey. Those details will remain private._

Elliot sends me a text message and I can't help but smile as I respond to the message. Before I leave GEH Barney has some answers for me regarding the leaking of information regarding our visit to the hospital on Friday. It was some random person who must have recognised me or Ana and they sold the information to that trashy fucking Seattle Nooz.

 **Ana's POV**

After Teddy's 10am feed I help Gail do his laundry. Once we are done Gail and I have lunch together, I actually have missed just us having lunch. Teddy stirs just after 1pm so I get him from the nursery so he can have tummy time on the lounge room floor while Gail and I talk.

"Gail I am surprised that Christian hasn't come home. I really expected him to."

"Don't worry you aren't the only one. Even Jason thought that they would be home by now. It will get easier for Christian it will just take a little time to adjust to the fact that he can't just walk out of his study and see Teddy."

Gail is right. Today will be the hardest day and each day after today will become easier. Teddy will also adjust to the fact that Christian isn't home and that is why Daddy/Teddy time will be important. My phone rings and it is Christian. Is he missing us already? Gail excuses herself just before I answer the phone. The call was not what I was expecting. Someone went to the media about seeing Christian and I at the hospital with Teddy on Friday. Why did the article only appear today? Teddy starts to cry and I realise it is time for his next feed so I take him upstairs feed, burp and change him before putting him down again.

Once he is asleep I decide to head into my study and check my emails. In my SIP email account there are emails from authors as well as staff. Thankfully they are only emails wishing me all the best regarding the birth of Teddy. There is also an email from Steph giving me a progress report on the novels and e-books that have been released since I started my Maternity leave. Fifty Shades of Grey by Miss James has exceeded expectations. When I get to the owner email account I see that Steph has emailed me requesting for e-book codes. She must have remembered that Christian was returning to work today and that I would probably want something to keep me occupied. I decide to send Steph an email from my account and let her know if she needs anything to call me if it is urgent or email me if it isn't urgent as I will endeavour to check my emails a few times per week.

 **Elliot's POV**

The judge has finally issued the Decree of Dissolution. It is official my marriage to Krystal is over. Dad and I head back to his office to talk. He asks me to join him and mum for dinner tonight but I decline. I just want this day to be over and no doubt if I went for dinner mom would ask questions. On the way home I grab some take out for dinner to go with the beers that are already in the fridge at home.

*It if finally fucking over. Elliot*

*Finally you are free from that evil bitch. Today is the start of your new life Elliot. Take each day as it comes and when you least expect it your perfect woman will appear in your life. Christian*

*Thanks Christian. Hopefully mine wont crash into me like Ana did to you. Elliot*

I can't help but chuckle about teasing him about how he and Ana met. The day she entered Christian's life was a day that none of us will forget. She has done so much for him and I know that he has done so much for her. Fate worked it's magic that day and I only hope that my day will come.

 **Ana's POV**

I am still in my study when Christian arrives home. Shit time flew past I didn't realise it was this late. His lips are on mine and our tongues start to dance. Byt he time he pulls away both of us are breathless and take a few moments to regain our composure.

"Hello beautiful. I missed you and Teddy so much today. The statement has been released."

"Hello my gorgeous husband. We missed you as well today. That is why I am actually doing a little bit of work. I needed something to keep my mind off the fact that you weren't here."

He shows me the statement that GEH PR Department released. It was short but to teh point. Christian and I want our privacy and he is right when he said that we will not sign any deal or sell any photos of Teddy. The only ones who will be getting photos of Teddy are us, our family and friends. Teddy must have heard Christian because we can hear him cooing through the baby monitor. Christian goes to get our son while I shut down the laptop.

I join Christian in the nursery. While I nurse Teddy he tells me about his day today. Once Teddy is burped Christian takes him so that they can spend their special time together. I go to the kitchen and talk to Gail. After 30 minutes I head upstairs to start preparing everything for Teddy's bath. Christian comes in and undresses Teddy and we bath him. Once he is dressed for bed we tuck him in and head downstairs for dinner.

After dinner we decide to relax on the lounge. I am sitting between his legs and resting against his chest while we look on the tablet. A few media outlets have already released articles regarding Teddy's birth. The Seattle Times have released a lovely article.

 _Congratulations to the First Time Parents_

 _Christian and Anastasia Grey have confirmed the birth of their first child. No details will be released and they have asked for privacy while they adjust to being first time parents. From all of us here at The Seattle Times, Congratulations Mr & Mrs Grey cherish your time with Baby Grey._

I quickly look on Kavanagh Media's website and see that Mr Kavanagh has posted a message.

 _Congratulations to Christian and Anastasia Grey who have announced the arrival of their first child. All of us at Kavanagh Media wish to congratulate the first time parents on the arrival of Baby Grey._

My phone actually starts ringing and I see that it is actually Mr Kavanagh calling so I answer it and put it on speaker phone. I can hear Mrs Kavanagh as well and I realise that they have me on speaker phone so that they can both hear what I tell them. When I tell them about Teddy I can actually hear Mrs Kavanagh sobbing. As I am talking to them I send a picture of Teddy to them. When they open the message Mrs Kavanagh can't contain her excitement about seeing Teddy. They ask if they could come and see us because they actually have something for Teddy. Apparently Mrs Kavanagh purchased a few things and was just waiting for Teddy to be born before making contact. Christian asks them to join us for lunch over the weekend so that they can meet Teddy. We say our goodbyes and hang up.

In bed Christian is nestled between my thighs and I can feel how hard he is. When he glides into me I struggle to suppress my moan. Fuck he feels so good. At first he moves slowly before increasing his speed. My hips start meeting him thrust for thrust. I am teetering on the edge when Christian bites down on my ear lobe and I explode around him. His lips crash to mine to stop me from screaming out like the other night. After a few more thrusts Christian cums. Once we have come down he olls us over so he is on his back and I am lying on top of him. I still don't know how he manages to roll us over like that while still deep inside me. His arms wrap around me and I snuggle into his chest and feel myself drifting off to sleep.

"Go to sleep my beautiful Ana. I love you."

"I love you too Christian." I mumble.

 **Christian's POV**

As I watch Ana sleep I start thinking about the Sawyer and Steph situation. What will I do after the three months? Will I allow Steph to continue to live with Sawyer in the cottage? Steph is lovely and I know that Reynolds has agreed to have her stay there but before I make my final decision after the 3 month trial I am going to talk to Reynolds again because this affects him as well. Who knows what kind of plans Sawyer has for his future with Steph. To be honest I really would hate for him to leave. Ana trusts him and so does Ray and having Ray's approval means a great deal.

 **Luke's POV**

After fucking Steph senseless I am lying here with her sleeping in my arms. I can't sleep because I keep thinking about what we discussed earlier. We talked about our future and what we both want. We are going to speak with Mr Grey and Ana to let them know what we are planning so that they can take whatever action necessary. It actually concerns Ana more than it does Mr Grey but I want to be upfront and honest with them. Since I am working on Saturday I think we will talk to them on Sunday and get everything out in the open.

 _ **How will the Grey's respond to Luke and Steph's plans?**_


	191. Chapter 191

**Wednesday**

 **Christian's POV**

After my session in the gym I prepare Teddy's bottle before heading upstairs. When I enter the nursery I can't see Teddy in his crib. Fuck where is my son? It is then I realise that I didn't take the baby monitor with me when I went to the gym. I rush to our bedroom where I find Teddy lying on the bed beside Ana and I let out the breath that I didn't realise I was holding.

"Christian is everything ok?"

"Umm, I went to the nursery and Teddy wasn't there and I was scared something had happened to him. I forgot to take the baby monitor to the gym with me."

"I gathered that when I found our bed empty and I heard Teddy continuous crying over the baby monitor. All he wanted was to be near one of us. Now you better give Teddy his milk before he starts screaming the house down."

I go to pick up Teddy so I can feed him in the nursery but Ana tells me to sit so that we can enjoy this time together while I feed Teddy. It feels strange feeding Teddy from a bottle when Ana is sitting right beside me. Teddy drinks his milk and I burp him but it seems he is still a little hungry so Ana breast feeds him some more. While she is doing that I head downstairs to rinse out the bottle.

Teddy is asleep in Ana's arms when I return upstairs. I head for a shower and not long after I get in the shower Ana joins me. My shower is about to get a whole lot better. Her arms snake around my waist and she grasps my cock in her hand then slowly starts stroking me while kissing my back. Ana brings me close to the edge then stops stroking me and then stands in front of me looking up and down my body. She licks her lips then drops to her knees and ever so slowly she takes me in her mouth. Slowly she starts moving me in and out of her mouth while licking and sucking my cock. When she has just the tip of my cock in her mouth she sucks hard. It feels like she is about to suck my brains out the end of my cock. Then she takes me all the way in again but she bares her teeth, which sends a shiver through my body. I am about to explode and she knows it because she presses my perineum and I cum violently in her mouth. Fuck she swallows every last drop and licks me clean. I am actually feeling weak at the knees after that orgasm so I lean against the shower wall and slide to the floor.

"Baby I think you just sucked the life out of me."

All she does is giggle at me and my cock twitches. Of course Ana notices this and before I can do or say anything she is straddling me and has my cock at her entrance. Slowly she slides down my cock until I am buried deep inside her. She rides me hard and fast. Fuck she feels so good. I know she is so fucking close so I bite down on her ear lobe which sends her over the edge and she cums around me which sets me off and my cum spurts into her. We stay like this for a few minutes so we can bring our breathing back to normal so that we can finish our shower and get out. I really need to get out of the shower and get dressed so that I am not late for my meeting this morning.

 **Ana's POV**

The sex in the shower was mind blowing. I can never get enough of my sexy as fuck husband. It was a shame that we had to get out because I was ready for a few more rounds. Maybe he needs to start organising his meeting to start a little later in the morning.

Today Teddy and I are joining Christian for lunch. I really would like to take Teddy to GEH but I guess that will depend on the paparazzi. There is no way will I put me or Teddy through their shit. I am going to have Luke to check with Taylor when we leave the house to see if it is safe to go to GEH and if it isn't we will have lunch at Escala as planned. Christian tells me not to worry about preparing lunch as he has organised something already. I wonder if he has asked Gail to prepare our lunch.

Since I have a few hours before we are heading to meet Christian I decide to keep Gail company while she is doing chores in the kitchen. She is sorting through the pantry so she can compile a shopping list for the next shopping trip. Since Teddy has been born Gail only goes shopping once a fortnight. Christian makes sure that Gail always has at least one security person with her when she does the shopping. Usually it is Reynolds or Ryan who go with her.

Teddy starts to stir so I go upstairs to feed, burp and change him. I dress him in a cute little outfit that says 'Daddies #1 Fan' that Andrea purchased for Teddy. At 11am we have Teddy strapped in and we leave the house. Luke calls Taylor and unfortunately there are paparazzi outside of GEH so Christian is going to meet us at Escala as planned. Since Teddy is asleep I leave him in his carrier and relax in the lounge room while we wait for Christian. Luke and Darlene go to the security office. Christian arrives and I notice that he picked up lunch on the way. I wrap my arms around Christian so I can kiss him hello.

We have a relaxing lunch and Teddy wakes after we have finished eating. I notice that Teddy is looking around trying to find Christian. Obviously he can hear him. Christian takes him out of the carrier and Teddy's eyes are fixed on Christian. Christian finds it really hard to say goodbye to Teddy and I. I remind him he roughly 4 hours until he can come home to us. Before he leaves he takes a photo of Teddy who is awake. I take his phone and take a photo of them together. On the way home I can't help but look at Teddy. The movement of the car has put him back to sleep. Either that or visiting his daddy is extremely hard work.

Once I have fed Teddy at 2pm and he has fallen back asleep I put him in his crib and fire up my laptop to do some work. We have more e-books being released over the next few months so I start generating the unique codes for them. While the program is running I check my emails and there is one that catches my eye. It is from Mr White. The email is a revised copy of his manuscript that he had given me before I started maternity leave. I download the manuscript and start reading it again. Immediately I notice the slight changes that he has made and it actually has improved the manuscript. I am actually blown away that he has done this on his own without any feedback from me. Yes I read the manuscript but I never did any chapter notes or suggestions as I was not allowed to work as such. After reading the first 4 chapters I email Mr White and tell him that I love what I have read so far and that once I have read the manuscript through I will then start going through the manuscript chapter by chapter and email any chapter notes and suggestions.

I am startled when I hear Teddy over the baby monitor. Shit he usually doesn't wake until 5pm. When I glance at the clock it is already 5. Hell the time has flown by. I got so engrossed in the manuscript. I head to the nursery and get Teddy before heading downstairs to spend some time with him before Christian gets home. Once we are downstairs I put Teddy on his tummy on the floor and lie beside him. While he is on his tummy I talk to him about all the things he will get to do when he is bigger. Christian and I have so many things we want to do with Teddy. From an early age we want Teddy to get use to going out on The Grace. Christian is talking about taking her out over the weekend but I guess it will depend on what else is happening over the weekend.

 **Sunday**

 **Ana's POV**

Christian decided yesterday that we would take The Grace out today. Since Taylor is working today he has also asked Gail and Sophie to join us. Reynolds will remain at the house. Teddy is in his baby carrier and we are ready for Teddy's first adventure on The Grace.

Gail and Sophie are in Gail's car and Taylor is following them in our SUV with us. Taylor tells us that Sophie is so excited about going on the boat today. Mac greets us and welcomes us on board. Before we know it we are casting off and heading out. At first Teddy was a little upset and was crying but when we actually anchored he settled down and was very happy. Obviously he didn't like the feeling of the boat actually moving through the water. Teddy is getting rather tired so I give him to Christian while I go get his bed ready. Christian packed the travelling crib that we got at Teddy's baby shower. It was fantastic because all I had to do was open the bag and it transformed into the travelling crib. I put it in the centre of our bed before going to get Teddy so that he can sleep in comfort and not cramped up in the baby carrier. Once he is asleep I head back up on deck but keep checking on him since we don't have the baby monitors.

Gail prepared a variety of things for lunch and we all tuck in and enjoy the lunch Gail had prepared. After lunch I check on Teddy and he is just starting to stir so I take him from the travelling crib and take him back up on deck. Finally he lets it be known that he is hungry so I head back to our room and Christian follows. Once he is fed, burped and changed Christian puts him into the travelling crib. Christian's arms wrap around me and we watch Teddy as he sleeps.

"That is our precious little boy Ana. Today is the first of many adventures that he will have on The Grace. Now let's head back upstairs and let Teddy sleep. I don't fancy a cranky overtired Teddy."

Teddy actually sleeps through the trip back in and he doesn't actually wake up. When we get home I take him upstairs and put him in his crib and grab the baby monitor. Christian and I decide to relax in the lounge room. I have my feet in his lap and he is giving me a foot massage.

 **Luke's POV**

When Steph and I get home from spending the day at her place I notice that Reynolds isn't at the cottage but when I go back outside to get a few things from the car I see Reynolds standing out the front of the main house. Obviously the Grey's have gone out somewhere but not somewhere that they need extra security. I send Reynolds a message and he lets me know that they have taken The Grace out and they are due home around 4pm. That gives Steph and I an hour before they get home.

"Steph, Ana and Mr Grey have gone out and are not due home until after 4pm. Since Reynolds is in the main house until then we are home alone." I say giving her a wicked look.

"Well if that is the case then Luke I think you and I are both over dressed."

Steph and I remove each other's clothes and she is standing before me completely naked. I pick Steph up and carry her to the lounge. My lips are on hers while I start rubbing her clit with my fingers. Steph's body is so responsive to my touch and her moans are sending signals to my dick. Shit I can't take it any longer I slide into her wet pussy and fuck her hard and fast. After multiple orgasms we collapse onto the lounge. Shit she looks so fucking hot. I can't help but think what she would look like pregnant. Hopefully we won't have to wait too long to find out. I look at my watch and realise it is 4pm already. Shit we need to get dressed before Reynolds comes back to the cottage and catches us.

"Steph we really need to get dressed before Reynolds returns."

We both grab our clothes and return to our bedroom where we decide to have a shower before getting undressed. During the shower Steph gives me a blow job and tells me that we will continue what we started tonight after Reynolds leaves. I think tonight is going to be a rather long night. Thank fuck Ana isn't suppose to be going anywhere tomorrow. Once we are dressed we go back into the lounge room and wait for Reynolds to return. When he returns, Steph and I head up to the main house to talk to the Grey's.

Hell I am so nervous about speaking to them about this. I know it really is none of their business what Steph and I do behind closed doors but both Steph and I respect Ana and Mr Grey and want to be completely honest with them about our plans. As we approach the main house I take Steph's hand in mine and squeeze it gently while telling her I love her no matter what.

Taylor answers the door and I tell him that we need to speak with Ana and Mr Grey. He shows us into the lounge room where they are sitting. I am so fucking nervous about this but with Steph by my side I know I can do this.

"Mr Grey and Ana, Steph and I would like to discuss a few things with you. It's about our future. Please don't panic we are not resigning."

I can see the relief in both their eyes when I say we are not resigning. Again I squeeze Steph's hand gently.

"What is it you would like to discuss?" Mr Grey asks.

"Steph and I are very happy together and we have been talking lately what our future holds for us and both of us agree that we would like to start a family. As much as we want to start a family we didn't want to start trying until after we have spoken to you to discuss our plans. Yes I realise that it is our decision but we both want to be open and honest with you regarding this. Neither of us wants to leave you in the lurch."

Both Ana and Mr Grey are smiling at us.

"Sawyer, Steph, please do not put your plans for starting a family on hold because you are worried about what that will mean for Ana and I."

"Luke, Steph I am so happy that you both want to start a family. You will make wonderful parents."

"Mr Grey I would still work protecting Ana but when the time comes I would also like to be able to spend more time on the weekends with Steph and our child during the first year."

"I understand where you are coming from Sawyer. This week has been extremely hard being away from Teddy. When the time comes we will reassess your working conditions and go from there."

I am in complete shock I really thought that Mr Grey would be a little pissed off regarding my request.

 **Steph's POV**

Luke has just told them about us wanting to start a family. Mr Grey surprised me a little when he told us not to worry about what it would mean for them. Ana was struggling to keep her tears at bay.

"Ana, Luke and I have talked about what you being on maternity leave means for us. We have come up with a few scenarios that we want to run by you and then we will make our decision. Option one is to wait until you return from maternity leave. Our second option is to wait until Teddy is roughly 7 months old that way I will still be at SIP for 4 months before I take maternity leave. Or our final option is to plan it so that I start my maternity leave when you return to work in January."

"Steph, there is an option 4 and that would be to start trying for a baby when you and Luke feel the time is right. If you fall pregnant straight away then good for you. All it would mean for SIP is that I would either run it from my study here and work at the office 2 days per week or I will work half days at the office as well as work from home until I either return from my maternity leave or train someone to run it while we are both absent."

"Yes, Ana is right option 4 is definitely an option that needs to be seriously considered. You both deserve to be happy and if starting a family is what you both want then don't let working for us get in the way of that."

Wow I didn't see that coming and I don't think Luke did either.

"Steph, Luke thank you for being open and honest with us we greatly appreciate it. We will sort out everything when it is closer to you taking maternity leave. Please don't think you need to tell us straight away that you are pregnant. That is something that is between you both and you will know when the time is right to start sharing the news. Hell Christian and I wouldn't even allow Luke to come with us to my first few Doctor's appointments."

Luke is actually chuckling and I realise he is remembering what happened. Then Ana and Christian start laughing as well.

"Luke I will see you in the morning and Steph I will call you tomorrow afternoon for an update. Now get out of here and enjoy your time together."

We say our goodbyes and head back to the cottage. Reynolds is packing his belongings so that he can leave when he finishes at 6pm. Tonight is going to be spent discussing what Ana and Christian told us. We now have a lot to think about.

 **Ana's POV**

Luke and Steph want to start a family. I meant everything I said to them while they were here. Steph shouldn't have to sacrifice her happiness for me. We will figure it all out when the time comes. She may or may not fall pregnant straight away but we will cross that bridge when the time comes.

Teddy starts to stir so Christian and I play with him on the lounge room floor until it is time to feed him. Once he is fed Christian and Teddy have their special time together while I start preparing dinner for us. I decided to make cottage pie it takes a little longer than I thought. Finally I get it in the oven and I head to the lounge room to tell Christian to bring Teddy upstairs in 5 minutes for his bath. I get out Teddy's clothes and prepare teh bath for him. Christian baths him and I watch them interact together. After he is dried and dressed we kiss him goodnight and tuck him in. As we walk back downstairs all we can smell is the cottage pie in the oven. After dinner both Christian and I are feeling a little tired so we head to bed early. I snuggle into his side and rest my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head.

"Ana, did you know about Sawyer and Steph's plans?"

"I had no idea Christian. But they deserve to be happy and if starting a family is what they want then they shouldn't have to put their plans on hold because of us."

"Just looking at Sawyer today you could see how much he loves Steph and that this is something that they both want. I really hope they go with option 4 because like you said we can work around Steph not being there."

"I wouldn't be at all surprised if they are married before the end of the year. Luke and I had a really good chat the other week when he drove me to Escala to see Dr Greene. Steph is his world and he is thankful that I gave him the push that he needed."

Christian chuckles and I know he is remembering what I threatened to do to Luke if he didn't tell Steph how he felt. They have come so far since that day. Shit it is Valentine's Day on Thursday and I haven't even thought about anything to do for Christian. How the hell could I forget that it is this week?

 **Christian's POV**

Ana has fallen asleep and I start thinking about the talk with Sawyer and Steph and I meant everything I said to them this afternoon. Them coming to us and being open and honest has made my decision easier about having Steph live here with Sawyer permanently. If they decide to start a family straight away I don't think it is fair that Reynolds has to share the cottage with them and a baby. I will talk to Ana about having another cottage built for them so that they have their own space when the baby is born.


	192. Chapter 192

**Tuesday**

 **Ana's POV**

Steph called me first thing this morning and asked if she could meet me this afternoon. I told her to come to the house anytime after 3pm that way Teddy will be asleep and we won't be interrupted. Steph tells me she will be seeing me about 4:30pm because she doesn't want to leave SIP too early. She wouldn't tell me why she wanted to see me but I think it has something to do with what they discussed with us Sunday afternoon. If it has something to do with then it explains why she wants to talk to me in private without Christian being here. I guess I will find out later this afternoon what Steph wants to discuss with me.

Teddy is making his presence know so I head to the nursery to feed him. Once he is sorted out we head downstairs where we spend some quality time together. Teddy falls asleep so I put him in the rocking cradle. Charlie sits on the end and watches Teddy sleep. I head into the kitchen to get a drink before heading out the back to sit on the deck chairs. While looking out over the back yard I start thinking about what to do for Valentine's Day. I head back inside and grab my laptop before returning to the lounge room. Firing up the laptop I find the perfect gift for Christian which I will give him on Thursday. I want to cook us a romantic meal on Thursday night. But I am going to call the Space Needle and request there decadent chocolate cake that Christian and I love so much. Grabbing my phone I make the call and thankfully they agree to make the cake for me. I organise that one of our security personnel will collect it Thursday. More than likely I will have Darlene collect it. Gail comes in to tell me lunch is ready. We sit at the breakfast bar and talk while we eat our lunch. Now that Darlene is here Luke doesn't join Gail and I for lunch. I really miss Luke's company.

Teddy is asleep in the nursery when Steph finally arrives at 4:30pm. She asks if we can talk in my study. I offer her a drink before we head upstairs. Once we are both seated in my study I look at Steph to try and determine if this is a SIP related issue or personal.

 **Steph's POV**

I am nervous as hell as I walk to the main house door. Luke answers and gives me a smile which helps ease my nerves. He knows why I am here as we discussed it this morning. I asked Ana if we could talk in her study as I know that we will not be interrupted and it will also give u some privacy. Now that we are both seated I take a deep breath and open my mouth to speak.

"Ana, I wanted to talk to you in more detail about what Luke and I spoke to you and Christian about Sunday afternoon. I didn't feel comfortable having this discussion in front of Christian."

"I thought that might be why you wanted to see me. Steph don't tell me anything you are not comfortable with. What happens between you and Luke is your own business. Don't feel like you have to tell us what your plans are just because you work for us. Steph you are a very close friend first and employee second."

"Thank you Ana, that means a great deal. Now the reason I wanted to talk to you is about the option you suggested Sunday afternoon. Luke and I have talk about starting a family a lot over the last few weeks. We wanted to be open and honest with you and Christian so that is why we spoke to you on Sunday. Luke and I spoke a great deal since then and we have made our decision. I went to my doctor yesterday and I spoke with her at great length about me stopping the pill. She explained everything to me about the possibilities of conceiving straight away and what kind of problems may occur."

"Steph, thank you it meant a great deal to the both of us that you were willing to share that with us. Starting a family is not always as easy as it is made out to be. Steph whatever happens, happens and you and Luke will deal with it together."

"Yes we will deal with it together. Last night Luke and I had a long talk about what we do next and I have stopped taking the pill. Luke and I want to let nature take its course and if I fall pregnant straight away then it was meant to happen."

"Steph, can I suggest that you start taking some kind of prenatal vitamins straight away."

"Already on it, I got some yesterday on the way home just in case and I started taking them this morning. Ana I am excited about what this could mean for us but I am also scared."

"Steph don't be scared, being pregnant is wonderful and the end result is unconditional love from someone who you and Luke created. I will be honest and tell you I was shit scared my entire pregnancy because I was worried I wouldn't be a good mom to Teddy or that something would happen to him before he was born. Also I was scared because I wasn't sure how my back would hold up. But now that Teddy is here I know that there was nothing to be afraid of. Steph, you and Luke will get through this together. If you need to talk I am only a phone call away."

Ana's words are reassuring. She has just been through this and with her medical issues she was able to manage. I decide to talk to her about some of my fears and she tells me that she also had those fears. Ana is a strong person and I never even realised that she had those kinds of fears while pregnant. She always seemed so comfortable about her pregnancy. But she kept telling me to talk to my OBY/Gen about any of my concerns. When we head back downstairs Christian and Taylor are walking through the front door. Shit Ana and I have been talking for an hour. I thank Ana and head back to the cottage to wait for Luke.

 **Ana's POV**

Steph is clearly scared shitless like I was when I first found out I was pregnant and she isn't even pregnant yet. But I understand her fears and hopefully I have put her mind at ease. As I am walking Steph out Christian arrives home. I kiss him deeply after Steph leaves.

"Good evening Mr Grey. How was your day today?"

"Good evening Mrs Grey. My day was full of meetings. After dinner I want to talk to you about a few things. It is nothing bad but it is something I have been thinking about the last few days."

What could Christian want to talk about? Just as I am about to ask Teddy makes it known that he is awake so we head upstairs to him. Once he is fed and burped Christian takes Teddy for their special time and I head into my study to do a few more things on my laptop before shutting it down. As I sit at my desk I can't help but wonder what Christian wants to discuss. Finally Christian returns with Teddy and we give him is bath before tucking him into bed. After dinner we get comfortable on the lounge and Christian starts giving me a foot massage.

"Ana, I have been thinking about the Sawyer and Steph situation. We can't expect Reynolds to share a cottage with them and a newborn baby. So I wanted to get your thoughts on building another cottage for Sawyer and Steph. We would need to make sure it is completely self-contained so that they have their own space to live as a family."

"Sounds perfect Christian, can we start looking into the permit and costing side of it now but not do anything official until they announce that Steph is pregnant. Does this mean that the 3 month trial of Steph staying with Luke is over?"

"Yes I am going to talk to them about the 3 month trial being over and that Steph can move in permanently with Sawyer. When we tell them this I also want to tell them about building a cottage for them so that they aren't stressing over the fact that they share the cottage with Reynolds some weekends. The sooner we get this started the sooner they can settle into their own cottage. Like the Taylor's they will be able to design the interior and decorate it any way they see fit. No doubt Sawyer and Steph will try and object but it is the least we could do for them. They both have done so much for us."

"Yes you are right. Who would have thought me crashing into you would bring Luke back into my life. I trusted him when I was younger and I trust him more than ever now. He not only protects me but he also protects our family."

"Yes he does and I am so thankful for that. Speaking of families I actually wouldn't at all be surprised if Sawyer and Steph are married by the end of the year. But first they need to be engaged."

I actually think Christian is right. Luke has been a little strange these last few days. It is not something really obvious but I have noticed subtle things these last few days. Is he planning to propose soon?

 **Wednesday**

 **Christian's POV**

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day but unfortunately what I have planned will have to wait until Friday night. I have organised for us to go out for dinner while mom and dad look after Teddy. Also I didn't feel comfortable about dragging Taylor or Sawyer away from Gail and Steph tomorrow night. Sawyer will come with us on Friday night and Reynolds will stay at the house to protect Teddy. While in the gym with Taylor I talk to him about my plans for Friday night and he tells me that he and Gail will be here on Friday night so he will keep an eye on things from his cottage while we are out. I know that my parents are capable of looking after Teddy but this is the first time we have gone out and left him with a CPO that is not familiar with Teddy. When Reynolds has worked on the weekends we have rarely gone out with Teddy. Taylor would never have employed Reynolds if he wasn't confident in his abilities to protect us.

"Taylor, am I being paranoid about leaving Teddy at home on Friday night with Reynolds as his CPO?"

"Sir, to be honest it wouldn't matter who was Teddy's CPO on Friday night you would still feel this way because it is the first time that both you and Ana are going out without Teddy. The first time my ex-wife and I went out for dinner after Sophie was born and we were a mess and Sophie was at our home with someone I trusted. So all I will say is you are a protective father and want to know your son is safe at all times. Mr & Mrs Grey will not allow anything to happen to Teddy and like I said I will also be home and I will have the feed up on my laptop in my office in my cottage."

"Thank you Taylor it means a lot that you are doing this on your night off. What are you and Gail doing for Valentine's Day Taylor?"

"We aren't actually doing much tomorrow night because we have Sophie but I do have something very special organised for Gail and I on Saturday night because Sophie is having a sleep over at a friend's place. I am dropping Sophie off at lunch time Saturday and collecting her 3pm Sunday afternoon."

"If there is anything Ana and I can do, please let us know."

After my gym session I get Teddy's bottle ready and head upstairs to feed him. Since I am a little sweaty I lay a towel over my body before I pick Teddy up. Once he is fed, burped and changed I out him back in his crib before taking the empty bottle downstairs to be rinsed. When I reach our bedroom the bed is empty but I can hear running water in the shower so I head into the bathroom where I find my wife stepping into the shower.

"Care to join me Mr Grey. You look a little sweaty."

I strip out of my gym clothes and join Ana in the shower. Our hands are exploring each other's bodies while our tongues are battling for supremacy. I feel the wetness between her folds and I can't wait any longer. Gently I slide into Ana and allow her to adjust to the feeling. Slowly I starts to move, together we build and together we cum. Once we have come down we wash each other before getting out of the shower. We get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast.

On the way to GEH I ask Taylor to organise a few things for me today since I am in meetings most of the day at GEH. I want him to book our table for Friday night along with ordering a few other things for Friday night. Ana hasn't said anything about tomorrow so I wonder if she has anything planned. I guess I will have to wait until tomorrow because it is not like I can flat out ask her what she has planned for us tomorrow. Maybe Taylor could find out. Actually I am not sure Taylor would even tell me if he knew what Ana has planned. She seems to have a way of keeping Taylor and Sawyer in line.

 **Ana's POV**

After Christian left I asked Gail to sit with me at the breakfast bar as I need to give her the list of things I will need for dinner tomorrow night. I tell Gail what I have planned for us and she smiles. Tomorrow night I am going to prepare dinner for us both.

On Monday I ordered Christian's Valentine's Day gift and it will be ready for collection today so while I am having lunch with Christian, Darlene will collect it for me along with a few other errands. Christian is hoping that I will be able to join him at GEH for lunch today. I think Ros and Andrea have been asking when I would be bringing Teddy to GEH.

After Teddy's 10am feed I dress him in one of the outfits that Ros and Gwen purchased for him. Just before we leave the house I tell Darlene what I will need her to do for me while I am having lunch with Christian. Luke calls Taylor wile I am loading Teddy into the car and we are heading to GEH for lunch today. When we arrive at GEH Darlene parks beside Popsicle and Taylor is waiting for us. Luke gets Teddy's diaper bag while I unclip his carrier. Taylor takes Teddy's carrier and Luke walks beside me carrying the diaper bag. I can't help but giggle at the sight of Luke with the diaper bag. While we are in the elevator I take a photo of Luke with the diaper bag which I will send to Steph later. I will admit it suits Luke. He is going to be a fantastic father. The moment the elevator doors open and Andrea sees me she rushes over to give me a hug and to take a peek at Teddy who is hidden under a blanket. When we take him out we have been making sure that his carrier is covered by a blanket so you can't actually see him.

"Ana it is so good to see you. You look fabulous. Mr Grey asked me to send you and Teddy straight into his office and he will be with you as soon as his meeting finishes."

"Thank you Andrea. If you have a few minutes you can come in and see Teddy while I wait for Christian."

I enter Christian's office and Luke puts the diaper bag near the lounge and Taylor puts Teddy's carrier beside Christian's office chair which I am about to sit in. Taylor stands by the door and there is a knock at the door. When Taylor opens the door it is Andrea with a cup of tea for me. Gently I take Teddy out of his carrier and give him to Andrea.

"Ana he is beautiful. Gosh he looks so much like his father."

Teddy is oblivious as to what is going on around him. After a few minutes the office door opens again and in walks me sexy husband. He has that mischievous look on his face and I know he is about to have some fun with Andrea.

 **Christian's POV**

I told Andrea before my meeting that when Ana arrives that I want her to wait in my office. Knowing my wife she will ask Andrea to join her so that she can meet Teddy. When I open my office door I see Andrea with her back to me and I can't help myself.

"Andrea, I don't pay you to stand around in my office holding my son." I say in my serious voice but I have the biggest grin on my face. Ana is trying to keep a straight face so she doesn't give anything away.

"I ... I ... am sorry Mr Grey. Let me give Teddy back to Ana and I will get straight back to work."

I burst out laughing and Andrea turns and looks at me. Since her back was to me she didn't see that I was toying with her. She also starts laughing and I can also see that Taylor is trying to hide his chuckles.

"Andrea, I am sorry I did that to you but I couldn't help myself when I seen you standing there with your back to me. Now that you have had your Teddy fix can you please order our lunch and make sure we are not disturbed. Also let Ros know that I want to see her in my office at 1:30pm. Don't tell her that Ana is here."

Andrea nods her head, gives Teddy to me then leaves my office. Taylor follows as well so it is just the 3 of us. Now that we are alone I lean over and kiss my wife deeply. She looks rather comfortable in my office chair. Ana and enjoy our lunch and Teddy starts to stir just as we finish. So I take him out of his carrier we sit on the lounge with Teddy lying between us. He is looking around taking in these new surroundings. I start tickling him and he lets out the most adorable laugh. Shit our son just laughed for the first time. When I glance at Ana I see that she is recording my interactions with Teddy on her phone. She is beaming.

"Christian, I just captured Teddy's first laugh on my phone. I am glad we were both here for this."

"Can you please send it to my phone so that I can have Barney edit the recording and make an audio file of his first laugh? Then I am going to have Teddy's first laugh as my ringtone for you."

"I want that audio file too Christian. Teddy's first laugh is a sound that I could listen to all day."

I know what she means. Picking up Teddy I show him around my office. His eyes are glued to the pictures I have on the wall of Ana. Then I show him the ones on my desk of him and Ana. The only people who have actually seen these pictures have been Andrea and Ros. I always make sure they can't be seen by someone sitting on the other side of my desk. Before we even realise it is already 1:30pm and Andrea is alerting us that Ros is here. I tell Ana to go into my bathroom and then I tell Andrea to send Ros in.

"Grey, this better be bloody important. I have a heap of work that I need to get done and I am not in the mood for any bullshit today."

"Am I and Teddy important enough?" Ana asks as she walks out of the bathroom.

The look on Ros's face is priceless. She rushes over to Ana and takes Teddy.

"Oh my, hasn't he grown since I seen him last. Gwen is going to be so jealous when I tell her that I got to see Teddy today." She says to us before returning her focus to Teddy. "Hello Teddy, you look so much like your daddy. Did you decide to come and see daddy today. Was this a surprise visit or did he know you were coming? If he knew you were coming he forgot to tell me. But you being here is a lovely surprise."

 **Ana's POV**

Christian is holding me in his arms as we watch Ros interact with Teddy. As I watch Ros I notice that she is getting rather clucky. I wonder if me having Teddy has made her and Gwen want to start a family of their own. Only time will tell. Teddy starts to get fussy and I know he is hungry. Ros gives him back to me and she thanks me for bringing Teddy in and she leaves Christian's office. I get comfortable on the lounge and start feeding Teddy. Once he is fed, burped and changed I give him to Christian for one last cuddle before we head home. Before I leave his office I make sure that Teddy is covered. Taylor and Luke are waiting outside the door and I am taken to the waiting SUV. Once we are buckled in Luke drives us home. Darlene assures me that she got everything that I requested.

I put Teddy in his crib when we get home. Darlene brings the things she picked up for me into my study. This is where they will stay until tomorrow. I start up my laptop and start doing some work. After an hour or so Luke knocks on my study door.

"Ana, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Is there something wrong Luke? You look a little on edge."

"I am on edge alright Ana, I am nervous as hell. As you know tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I have a special evening planned for Steph but I am scared shitless as well."

"Luke you are not making sense. Take a few deep breaths and start again."

Before Luke can respond my phone rings and it is Steph. Luke excuses himself but I tell him this conversation is NOT over. While I am talking with Steph on the phone I am preparing a few things for tomorrow. Unfortunately I don't get the chance to speak with Luke before he leaves. What has him tied up in knots?


	193. Chapter 193

**Thursday – Valentine's Day**

 **Ana's POV**

As glorious as Christian looks when I return back to bed after feeding Teddy at midnight I let him sleep because I don't think we will get any sleep before Teddy's midnight feed tonight. I kiss him gently on the cheek and wish him a happy Valentine's Day before snuggling back against his body and drifting back off to sleep. Christian and I have gotten into the routine of I wake up as he finishes feeding Teddy his 6am feed and then we enjoy a little us time in the shower before we have breakfast and he heads to work with Taylor.

I am having a pleasant dream. Christian is nestled between my legs blowing gently on my clit. Then he runs the tip of his ice cold tongue over my clit. He alternates between blowing warm air onto my clit and his cold tongue. My body is responding. Fuck this dream is so real like. He slips 2 fingers inside me and starts to slide them in and out. It doesn't take long for my body to respond to his actions. Just as I am about to cum I feel something icy cold touch my clit. My eyes fly open and I look down and see Christian between my legs. Shit I wasn't dreaming. Christian has the wickedest grin on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby I thought I would give you something to smile about when you woke up."

"What was that ice cold sensation I felt on my clit?"

"It was an ice cube Ana. Now since you are awake and I am not going to work out in the gym this morning you and I have some time before Master Grey wakes up."

 **Christian's POV**

I woke up and headed downstairs to get the few things that I want before heading back upstairs to wake up my beautiful wife. She is lying on her back when I get back to our room. I put the ice bucket on the floor and gently position her legs so that I can lie between them. When I am in position I hold a piece of ice on the tip of my tongue making it cold. I alternate between blowing warm air onto her clit and putting the cold tip of my tongue on her clit. When I slide 2 fingers inside her she lets out a soft moan. I watch Ana's body reacting to my actions and I can feel Ana building and when she is about to cum around my fingers I grab a piece of ice and place it on her clit. Her eyes fly open and she raises her head and looks at me. I can't help but give her the most wicked grin I can muster. Obviously she thought she was dreaming.

After telling Ana we have a little time I reposition myself so I am hovering over my beautiful wife. My cock is rock hard and ready for some action. He has been since Ana moaned when I slide my fingers inside her. I am tickling her entrance with the tip of my cock and before I can move her hands are on my arse pushing me into her. Someone is a little eager this morning. After the Ana's third orgasm Teddy stirs so I put my pyjama pants on, leave my beautiful wife in bed and go to the kitchen and prepare Teddy's bottle. Shit Ana's gift is still in my study I will have to grab it when I take Teddy's bottle back downstairs. Teddy falls back to sleep straight away and I head downstairs to rinse the bottle and get Ana's gift. When I return to our room Ana isn't there. I stick my head into the bathroom but she isn't there either. Just as I am about to head back out of our bedroom Ana comes back in.

"I was just about to come looking for you."

"Sorry, I went to get your Valentine's Day gift from my study."

She isn't carrying anything so I am guessing it is in the pocket of the robe she has wrapped around her very naked body. I can't help but smile knowing that she is naked underneath that robe.

We sit on the bed and Ana is really nervous. She takes an envelope from the pocket of her robe and hands it to me. Slowly I open it and find a gift certificate to fly a fully acrobatic Machetti Sf-260 fighter plane. I read the information on the gift certificate and I am so fucking excited. Once the fighter plane is airborne I will be in control of the aircraft for 90% of the flight. My lips are on hers and I kiss her deeply and with everything I have. When we break apart I can't help but chuckle because obviously Ana and I had the same kind of idea so I give Ana her gift. I have a few little extra's planned for her gift that normally don't go with the package but they were willing to oblige when I offered to pay the double the price. Also Sawyer will follow us with the ground crew.

 **Ana's POV**

Judging by the smile that is plastered on Christian's face he loves his gift. Fuck that kiss told me everything I needed to know. He hands me an envelope and I open it slowly. I can't help but giggle when I read the gift certificate. Christian has gotten me a sunrise hot air ballooning package from Aerial Balloon Company. I am reading the information with a huge smile on my face.

 _ **Sunrise Flight**_ _: What a fantastic way to start your day! Flown in the morning just after sunrise, this flight is approximately one to one and one-half hours of flight time. As you gently float across the northwest countryside you'll enjoy a panoramic view encompassing historic districts, rivers and lakes, the Cascade and Olympic mountain ranges, the Seattle and Everett skylines, area wildlife, and the beautiful farmlands of the valley._

 _After your flight is completed, you will be transported to our log gazebo where your flight will be celebrated in traditional manner with sparkling beverages and a continental-style breakfast. At the conclusion of the post-flight celebration, you will be presented with a personalized ballooning certificate._

"I hope you don't mind but I have actually booked this for Saturday morning. Mom and dad are going to look after Teddy and I have actually asked Darlene to be here with Reynolds while Sawyer is with us."

"Saturday morning will be perfect but I don't want your parents to have to get out of bed to early Christian."

"Baby what I haven't told you is we are going out for dinner tomorrow night and I have asked my parents to look after Teddy while we have dinner at the Mile High Club. That is partly the reason why I organised this for Saturday was because I knew my parents would already be here because I don't want them driving home after we get home Friday night."

Wow he really has planned this perfectly. I can't believe he also organised for us to go out for dinner tomorrow night. We head downstairs for breakfast and Taylor notifies Christian that Ryan and Reynolds are both unavailable to take Gail shopping today. Shit I really need Gail to do the shopping as the ingredients I need for dinner tonight are on the grocery list. So I suggest to Christian that Darlene go with Gail and Luke can stay here at the house with me and I will make sure that Teddy and I stay downstairs so that Luke is close by if needed. It is all sorted that Darlene will go with Gail at 9am. That will give me enough time to organise for Darlene to collect the cake from the Space Needle after they are finished the groceries. After Christian left I tell Darlene about the detour on the way home to collect the cake. Gail and her leave and Teddy and I are in the lounge room like I told Christian.

After Teddy's 10am feed he is fast asleep in the rocking cradle with Charlie watching on. I go into the security office and ask Luke to join me in the lounge room. We are going to finish our conversation from yesterday afternoon because he actually looks worse than he did yesterday afternoon.

"Luke would you like a cup of coffee and something to eat?"

"A cup of coffee would be good thanks Ana."

I make Luke a coffee and a cup of tea for me before I raid the cookie jar for something sweet to go with our drinks. Luke smiles when he realises I have raided the cookie jar.

"Luke I want to continue our chat from yesterday afternoon. What has you tied up in knots?

"Ana, I am going to propose to Steph tonight. I have organised a romantic dinner at the Mile High Club."

"Luke, are you going to do it over dinner or are you going to do it in private? Because if you want to do it at The Mile High Club I will organise a private dining room for you and that way you can have the room decorated the way you want and it will give you and Steph complete privacy."

I can see that he is thinking about what I just said. He asks if I could have the private room organised. So I grab my phone and have Luke's booking changed to one of the private dining rooms for Luke. Being Christian Grey's wife has its advantages.

 **Luke's POV**

Finally telling Ana about tonight has lessened my nerves a little. Ana has a way of calming you. I can't believe she was able to get us a private dining room tonight. The Grey name definitely helped. Now all I need to do is have the dining room decorated to my liking. Ana has given me the name and number of the person at the Mile High Club that I will need to speak to about getting everything in place for tonight. I will call them during my lunch break and explain what I want. Now I really need to get back to work. I excuse myself and head back to the security office. Thankfully Darlene is still with Gail shopping.

It is now nearly 1pm and Darlene and Gail haven't returned and I am getting a little nervous. Has something happened to them? I call Darlene and she answers on the 3rd ring. She assures me that Gail and she are fine and that they are just heading to the Space Needle then they will be heading home. Thank fuck for that. I can't put it off any longer I call the number that Ana gave me.

"Hello my name is Luke Sawyer. Mrs Grey called you earlier regarding my reservation tonight."

"Yes Mr Sawyer, Mrs Grey asked for you to be moved into one of our private dining rooms."

"That is correct, now I would like to have the room decorated for this evening. Would I be able to have some flowers delivered and have one of your employees decorate the room the room for me?"

"Mr Sawyer, I can assure you that won't be necessary. Since it is Valentine's Day the private dining rooms are transformed into a romantic setting including flowers, candlelight and of course chocolates. But if you want something else I am sure we can arrange something."

"Actually that sounds perfect."

He continues on and tells me that there will be champagne as well as chocolate coated strawberries on arrival. This really does sound perfect. I thank him for his time and hang up. Shit I need to tell Steph that we are going out tonight.

"Good afternoon. Seattle Independent Publishing, Steph speaking."

"Hello to the mother of my future children."

"Hello Luke, why are you calling me at work?"

"I forgot to tell you that we are going out for dinner tonight. I will need you to be ready so that when I get home all I need to do is have a shower and we can leave."

"Okay Luke you have me intrigued but I will do as you ask. I love you and I will see you when you get home tonight."

I say my goodbyes to Steph just as Darlene pulls up outside. Once I put my phone away I head outside to help Darlene bring in the groceries while Gail carries in a cake box. Gail prepares something to eat for all of us and Darlene and I eat in the security office and eat our lunch while we debrief about Darlene's trip with Gail.

 **Ana's POV**

Just before 1pm Teddy started to stir so I take him out of the rocking cradle and he has some tummy time as I lay beside him on the floor. I can't keep my eyes off my beautiful baby boy. He looks more and more like Christian all the time. He is going to break some hearts when he gets older. My belly starts to growl so I pick up Teddy and head to the kitchen where I heat up some mac and cheese. Teddy and I head back into the lounge room and that is where we stay until Gail and Darlene return. When Teddy starts to get real fussy I take him upstairs to feed him and put him down in his crib.

Gail got everything I needed and the cake from the Space Needle is perfect. I am going to have to keep Christian out of the fridge when he gets home. Since I have a little bit of time before I need to start cooking dinner I head into the dining room to start decorating the table. I place the candle holders on the table. Tonight I am using real candles for our candlelit dinner. Then there are the rose petals that I am going to scatter lightly over the table. The other packet and a half will be used to decorate our bedroom. I can't help but start giggling when I remember to the time I did this at Escala and Christian got up the next morning and had rose petals stuck to his arse. Since Christian will go to our bedroom when he gets home I can't decorate our bedroom until he is occupied with Teddy. Maybe he can bath Teddy tonight on his own which will give me just enough time to decorate our bedroom before we tuck Teddy in for the night.

I have just over 90 minutes until Christian gets home so I start preparing dinner. Tonight I am going to cook individual Beef Wellingtons with creamy garlic mash, honey glazed carrots and assorted steamed vegetables. The most time consuming will be getting the wellingtons ready for the oven. I chase Gail from the kitchen and start on dinner. Once I have the wellingtons made and I am putting them in the oven Christian gets home. He kisses me as I start preparing the vegetables.

"Baby, why are you cooking dinner?"

"I wanted to prepare us dinner tonight since it is Valentine's Day. Now go see what our son is doing. He is upstairs in the nursery. Thankfully Christian leaves me in the kitchen and I get the vegetables done and they are sitting on the stove waiting to be turned on. Teddy starts to get fussy at 6pm so I feed him and return him to Christian.

"Christian after Teddy time would you mind bathing Teddy on your own as I need to keep an eye on dinner. I will come upstairs and help you tuck him in when the time comes."

"Looks like it will just be me giving you your bath tonight, little man. Mommy is cooking daddy a special dinner and I wouldn't want it to get ruined after the effort she is putting in."

I can't help but smile at him. When I get back to the kitchen I put the wellingtons in the oven and turn the vegetables on. While they are in the lounge room I set the table with cutlery and glasses. Yesterday I got Darlene to pick me up another bottle of the non-alcoholic champagne that Christian got to celebrate my 6 week dry spell. I am checking on the vegetables and the wellingtons when Christian calls out that he is taking Teddy up for his bath which means I have roughly 15 minutes to decorate our bedroom.

I rush upstairs and sneak quietly past Teddy's room so that they don't hear me. In our bedroom I scatter the full bag of rose petals all over our bed but I make a distinct heart shape in the middle of the bed. The half bag I take into the bathroom and scatter some around the bath and leave a few handfuls in the bag so that I can add them to our bath later. Again I position the fake candles around the bathroom and our bedroom. Now that our room is sorted I sneak back downstairs to check on dinner. Everything is just about ready so I put the champagne in the ice bucket and take it into the dining room and I also light the candles. Christian calls out to me just after I have finished lighting the candles. I head upstairs and kiss my beautiful boy goodnight and tuck him in. Then I lead my husband back downstairs and he sits at the breakfast bar while I serve dinner. He is a little confused when I don't get the cutlery out.

"No Mr Grey tonight we are having dinner in the dining room. Please follow me."

Christian follows me and I hear him stop when we enter the dining room. I turn around and I can see he is a little shocked that I have decorated the dining room.

"I wanted to have a romantic dinner with you tonight and you can't have a romantic dinner without candlelight."

I put our plates on the table and motion for him to sit. Over dinner we talk about what our future holds. Christian and I admit that we are thankful that I crashed into him on that awful day nearly 2 years ago. So much has happened in those 2 years and I wouldn't change anything. Christian see's the chocolate cake and I can see that wicked gleam in his eyes and I know that some of this cake will be taken upstairs. It has been awhile since Christian licked icing off my body.

Once we have eaten dinner and fed each other chocolate cake we clear the table and I blow out the candles. In the kitchen I cut us each another slice of cake we turn off the lights and head upstairs.

 **Christian's POV**

Tonight has been perfect. I can't believe that Ana has decorated our bedroom. It reminds me of the time at Escala when she decorated my room. Taking the cake upstairs with us was fun. I smeared the icing all over Ana's breasts and pussy and enjoyed licking every last skerrick off her body. She smeared icing all over my cock and told me that I was her very own chocolate flavoured Popsicle. We are a little bit sticky so Ana ran us a bubble bath that was sprinkled with rose petals. I grab the cake so that I can feed it to Ana in the bath. She is resting against my body and I feed her the cake. When we get out of the bath I lead my beautiful wife to our bed and gently I lift her into my arms and place her on our bed before I crawl onto the bed so that I am nestled between her legs and kiss her deeply and passionately. Her hands go to my hair and she uses her legs to pull my body against her. She breaks the kiss and she asks me to make love to her. Whatever my beautiful sexy wife wants she gets. Slowly I enter her all the way then I start stroking in and out of her tight pussy slowly. I look deep into her eyes as I move ever so slowly. After a few minutes of teasing her with my very slow movements I start to move a little faster. I want to take my time making love to her this time. Ana wraps her legs around my hips allowing better penetration. Before long Ana is using her legs to pull me deeper. I grind against her when I am buried deep inside her which elicits a moan from Ana. Both of our bodies are tensing and Ana's legs tighten around my body. She is so close so I bite down on her ear lobe and she detonates around my cock and after a few more thrust I find my release. After giving Ana 2 more mind blowing orgasms I roll us over so that Ana is on top of me. Ana falls asleep almost immediately and I lie here enjoying the sensation if still being buried deep inside my wife while she sleeps. The last time I glance at the clock it is 11pm. It won't be long and our connection will be broken because it will be time to feed Teddy. I listen to Ana's breathing and I am lulled to sleep.

 **A/N: There may be a delay with the next chapter as we have been having some big storms during the afternoons and I don't like using my computer during storms.**


	194. Chapter 194

**Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

I stir at the sound of Teddy crying which means it is time to feed him. As I open my eyes I see what the time is and I can't get out of the bed quick enough. It is nearly 2am. I just hope I didn't hurt Christian when I got out of bed. Shit, shit poor Teddy has he been crying that long and we didn't hear it? When I get to the nursery I pick up Teddy but notice that there are only a few tear drops on his pillow so he hasn't been crying for long. If he had been crying for a little while the bedding would be wet. When he latches on there is no urgency so I relax. Our little man has slept 7 hours straight and it has been 8 hours between feeds. I could definitely get use to this. If Teddy starts feeding at 2 or 3 am then Christian wouldn't need to do his 6am feed which means more us time in the mornings. No doubt he would still get up and head to the gym at 5am but after that he would be all mine until it is time for him to get dressed for work. I wonder if he would consider cutting back going to the gym to 3 mornings a week and the other 2 mornings we could sexercise in our bed for that extra time. Fuck I can feel myself getting wet between the legs thinking about it.

"Baby, why are you feeding Teddy now?"

"Shit Christian you scared me. Teddy has only just woken up for his midnight feed. I can't believe he slept for 7 hours straight."

"Are you sure Ana?"

"Yes I am sure Christian. I had my doubts to until I seen him and felt his bedding. Also if he was really hungry he would have latched onto my boob and drank greedily but he latched on and drank as normal."

I can see the look of relief in his eyes. Christian watches as Teddy continues to feed. Once he is finished Christian burps him and changes his diaper before we tuck him back into bed. I snuggle into Christian resting my head on his chest and I drift back to sleep.

 **Christian's POV**

As I am running on the treadmill beside Taylor I am still trying to get my head around the fact that Teddy slept that long last night and the fact that it was 8 hours between feeds. It gets the better of me and I decide to ask Taylor how old Sophie was when she started sleeping for 8 hours at night. He tells me that every baby is different and to allow Teddy to sleep and that he will let us know when he is hungry. If he starts sleeping longer sooner rather than later then maybe Ana and I can change his feeding times so that he goes down when Ana and I head to bed and we get a big block of sleep in one hit.

Teddy still stirred at 6am for his feed. Once he is feed, burped and changed he is wide awake so I take him into our room. Ana is starting t stir so I kiss her good morning before putting Teddy on the bed between us.

"Good morning beautiful. It seems that Teddy doesn't want to sleep just yet so I thought I would bring him in for to snuggle with his mommy."

"Good morning Christian. Teddy did you want some mommy and daddy time before daddy goes to work?"

After 15 minutes I leave Ana and Teddy in our bed and head for a shower. When I return Teddy is struggling to keep his eyes open so I pick him up and carry him to his crib. His little eyes are closed before I even get him covered up in his crib. Gently I kiss his head and tell him that I love him and that I will see him this afternoon. I am finishing work early today so that I can spend some time with Teddy before we go out for dinner.

Shit I need to speak with Sawyer about tonight. Since it is Reynolds on standby and he hasn't had much interacting with Teddy I think I will have Sawyer stay here at the house and Ana and I will take Reynolds with us. It will put Ana at ease if Sawyer is here with Teddy. I will talk to him before Taylor and I leave for GEH.

Ana and I are standing at the breakfast bar after breakfast when I hear someone clearing there throat. When I turn I am a little surprised to see Sawyer and Steph standing there. At least I will be able to discuss tonight with him before I leave. But I wonder why they are both standing here at this hour of the morning.

 **Luke's POV**

I wake up with Steph wrapped in my arms. We had a very late night last night but we both need to get up for work. Once we are both dressed we head to the main house. As we walk hand in hand I can't wipe the silly smile off my face. We head into the security office and I ask where Mr Grey is. Taylor tells me he is in the kitchen with Ana. Perfect they are both up at least we can tell them both now together. I know Ana is going to be thrilled.

 _ **Flashback to last night**_

 _When I got to the cottage Steph was sitting on our bed in the most gorgeous strapless knee length figure hugging dress. Her hair was cascading down her back. I quickly shower and get dressed making sure that what I need is tucked away in the pocket of my jacket. Steph is in total awe when we enter the private dining room. There is rose petals scattered over the table along with a vase of red long stemmed roses. Then there is helium filled balloons floating around the room. As I show Steph to her seat a waiter enters with a bottle of champagne and a tray of chocolate coated strawberries. What a perfect way to start our night. I managed to slip the ring to the waiter before we entered the private dining room so it is in place for when I need it later._

 _During dinner my hands are getting sweaty and I am getting rather nervous. Shit if I didn't have to drive home tonight I would have another glass of champagne. Maybe I can grab a bottle to take home with us so we can celebrate in private at home. Finally dessert arrives and it is chocolate lava cake. Steph is diving into her dessert and while she is occupied I get down on bended knee beside her. I take the rose out of the vase and hold it in my hand._

" _Steph, I love you. You have captured my heart, body and soul. My feelings have grown for you so much and I really do need to thank Ana for making me confess my feelings to you. That day when you told me you felt the same my heart exploded. My beautiful Stephanie, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Steph will you marry me?" I say as I open the top of the fake rose to reveal the ring._

 _She has tears in her eyes and she is nodding her head yes. With my butter fingers I take the ring from the rose and slide it onto her finger. I can't believe I am engaged to this beautiful woman beside me._

" _Yes Luke I will marry you. Tonight has been perfect but when we get home it is going to be spectacular because I will get to make love to my fiancée."_

" _Yes you will. Once we finish our desserts how about we get another bottle of this champagne and go home and celebrate properly."_

" _Sounds perfect my future husband."_

 _We feed each other the chocolate lava cakes before I organise for extra bottle of champagne and pay the bill. For some strange reason I think that we have been under charged so I discretely ask the waiter and he confirms my suspicions and tells me that the bottle of champagne that we are taking home is compliments of The Mile High Club to congratulate us on our engagement. I wonder if a certain Mrs Grey has anything to do with this. But that can wait all I want to do now is get my beautiful fiancée home so we can celebrate properly._

 _During the drive home Steph called her parents and told them the news. They are very happy with the news. Steph's dad already knew that I was going to propose he just didn't know when. Naturally I asked his permission to marry Steph. Steph and I well and truly celebrated our engagement. We barely even made it in the door and our clothes were coming off._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Mr Grey is standing behind Ana as they stand at the breakfast bar. I cough to announce my presence. Mr Grey turns his head to look at me and he notices Steph is with me so he turns them both around.

"Sir, Ana can Steph and I speak to you for a few minutes. We have something we would like to tell you both."

Ana is struggling to contain her excitement. Mr Grey wraps his arms around Ana I think it is to stop her from running to us before we actually tell them our news. I take a deep breath.

"Last night I proposed to Steph and she has agreed to become my wife. We wanted to share our news with you both. "

Ana wriggles free from Mr Grey's arms and rushes over to congratulate Steph while Mr Grey shakes my hand and congratulates us. I see Steph showing Ana the ring and Steph has the biggest smile on her face. Steph and I say our goodbyes outside and she leaves for work. As I am walking back inside Mr Grey stops me.

"Sawyer, as you know Ana and I are going out for dinner tonight and my parents will be looking after Teddy. You are the on duty CPO this weekend but I want you to stay here at the house with my parents and Teddy while Ana and I take Reynolds with us tonight. Also Ana and I are going hot air ballooning in the morning and I want you to stay here with Teddy then as well. My parents are staying overnight so that they are here for Teddy in the morning."

"Yes Sir. I understand where you are coming from because Reynolds has hardly been around Teddy. At least he knows me as I am with him and Ana when they go out."

It seems that Mr Grey being very protective of Teddy. Reynolds has worked with Teddy before but obviously Mr Grey isn't comfortable enough to leave Reynolds with Teddy without one of them being with Teddy as well. It is their decision who they want protecting Teddy so if Mr Grey wants me to stay here with him then that is what I will do. At least being here at the house means I can also keep an eye on Steph.

 **Ana's POV**

Teddy has had 2 sleeps today already but he has also played on his jungle gym mat after his 10am feed then he had tummy time just before his 2pm feed. Christian surprised me when he came home just after 4pm. Since Teddy was asleep Christian and I decided to have a shower. His mouth devours mine and his hands are roaming my body as he walks me towards the shower wall. I can feel his erection pressing against my body. Fuck he is so hard already and I need him inside me now. I take his cock in my hand but Christian stops me. He lifts one leg and wraps it around his hip before he rubs his cock through my folds a few times before entering me ever so slowly. Christian starts to move and fuck he feels so good. My hands instinctively go to his hair as we continue kissing. I need more so I briefly break our kiss to tell Christian to fuck me hard and fast. Christian responds instantly and he starts thrusting into me harder and faster. My hips are meeting his thrust for thrust. I can feel our bodies building together. Teetering on the edge of my release Christian gently nibbles on my ear lobe while he tweaks my nipple and that sends me over the edge. I run my nails gently down his back and that is enough to send him over the edge and I can feel his cum spurting into me. Once we catch our breath back Christian washes my body and hair then I wash him before getting out of the shower. I put on some underwear and before I can choose a dress Christian hands me a garment bag. Obviously someone has been shopping for tonight. In the bag is a beautiful silver figure hugging strapless floor length dress. Since I don't want to ruin it I put on some casual clothes so that we can spend some time with Teddy before we go out. Grace and Carrick are going to be here in 30 minutes and Grace will give Teddy his 6pm feed. With Grace feeding Teddy tonight I can use that time to get dressed I would hate to ruin this dress.

"Ana, let's go spend some time with Teddy before we go out."

Right on queue Teddy actually starts to stir. Christian heads to the nursery to collect Teddy. I can hear Christian talking to Teddy.

"Teddy, mommy and daddy are going out for dinner tonight. Grandma and Grandpa are going to be looking after you. Please be a good boy for them. They will bath you and tuck you in tonight. Mommy and I will make sure we come and kiss you goodbye before we leave and kiss you goodnight when we get home. Now let's go see what mommy is doing so we can have some family time before Grandma and Grandpa get here."

The three of us head downstairs where we play with Teddy until Grace and Carrick arrive. While Grace feeds and burps Teddy Christian and I get dressed. Christian then heads downstairs to spend his usual daddy/Teddy time with Teddy. This gives me the chance to do my hair and makeup. I keep my makeup simple and my hair is cascading down my back. Since it is our first night out together since Teddy I decide to wear the orchid earrings and necklace that Christian purchased for me for my birthday the first year we were together. After one final glance in the mirror I leave our bedroom and go in search of Christian. We kiss Teddy goodbye and Grace and Carrick usher us out the front door.

"Grace, please call us if Teddy won't settle or if there is a problem."

"Both of you don't worry. Teddy will be perfectly fine. Go enjoy your first night out since Teddy was born. The first time is always the hardest."

Finally we get into the car and both of us look back and Grace is waving Teddy's little hand. We continue to look back until we can't see them anymore. Christian holds me in his arms and assures me that Grace will call if there is a problem. Reynolds drives us towards Seattle.

 **Christian's POV**

The closer we get to Seattle the more nervous I get. I just hope Teddy behaves for mom. It was hard for both of us to say goodbye to Teddy. All I could do on the drive was hold Ana and assure her that mom will call if there is any kind of problem. Tonight Ana and I are going to have dinner at the Mile High Club since Six Seven was closed for the evening. I wanted to take her to Six Seven because we have never been there before but it wasn't meant to be. When I called them I tried to use my name to get them to open for us tonight but they explained that they are closed because they are hosting a wedding reception. Obviously whoever it is has paid a lot of money for them to close down the entire restaurant for the evening.

Ana and I are shown to our private dining room. They have decorated the table like I requested. There is a single red rose placed on the table where Ana will be sitting. Then there is the vases of roses scattered around the dining room. Hopefully they have the non-alcoholic champagne that I requested as well. Maybe I should talk to mom about Ana actually having alcohol and how long after will Ana be able to breast feed Teddy again. I should have asked mom about this a few days ago so that if it was possible Ana could have actually had a glass of champagne tonight. Once I have helped Ana be seated I take the rose from the table.

"A rose for my beautiful wife, you make me so happy Ana. Let's enjoy dinner and a dance before we head back to our little one."

Over dinner we relax and enjoy each other's company. We both are very careful not to mention Teddy's name or age. You never know who is listening. It feels so strange not having Teddy close by. Both Ana and I check our phones a few times during dinner. After dinner we call my parents and they assure us that Teddy is asleep in his crib and he went straight to sleep for them. I made sure to remind mom and dad not to mention Teddy's name when talking to us on the phone. Ana relaxes a little more now that she knows Teddy is settled in bed fast asleep. Dessert is served and it is the chocolate lava cake. Ana and I feed each other and I manage to get some of the chocolate sauce on my finger before I can wipe it off Ana takes my finger in her mouth and sucks and licks the sauce off my finger. My cock comes to life and starts twitching all because of the way Ana is sucking my finger. Shit I am not going to be able to stand up in a hurry. Ana's foot gently starts rubbing my cock through my pants. Fuck it feels good and I can't help but moan. There is a smirk on her face and she knows exactly what she is doing.

When she stops rubbing my cock I ask Ana to dance with me. Glancing at my watch I see that it is nearly 10pm already. Shit time has flown by tonight. We really need to get home and into bed as we have to be up early in the morning for our hot air balloon adventure. Thankfully when I called Airial Balloon Company today the extra $500 I offered on top of the amount I already paid for the extra's helped them with their decision to allow Ana and I our own balloon for the duration of the flight.

 **Ana's POV**

On our way home I struggle to keep my eyes open as I rest my head against Christian's shoulder. Tonight has been perfect but I have missed Teddy so much. Grace and Carrick are still awake when we get home. We both thank them for looking after Teddy. They assure us that Teddy went to sleep without any problems and has been sound asleep since 7pm. After saying our goodnights we head upstairs. Both of us head into the nursery and kiss Teddy goodnight before heading to our room.

"Baby, you were falling asleep in the car so rest those beautiful eyes and sleep. Tomorrow is another day. I love you my beautiful Ana."

"Thank you for tonight Christian it was perfect. Yes tomorrow we are going hot air ballooning and I can't wait. I love you too Christian."


	195. Chapter 195

**Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

Teddy didn't stir until 2am again for his next feed. If this happens for a few more nights I am going to tweak his feeding schedule slightly so that I feed him again just before we go to bed and hopefully he will sleep through until Christian feeds him at 6am. I read somewhere about giving a top-up feed just before I go to bed. Since we usually go to bed around 10pm if I give Teddy a top-up and he sleeps for 8 hours it will be perfect. It sounds good in theory but only time will tell if it will work in reality.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the alarm going off. Obviously Christian set it last night. Reaching over Christian I turn the alarm off. Christian grabs me and holds me against his body.

"Good morning beautiful. Are you excited about our little adventure this morning?"

"Good morning Christian. Yes I am a little excited about us going hot air ballooning. As much as I would love to stay in bed with you and have a little fun we have to get up because we need to get ready and leave."

"Yes you are right we do need to get up and get ready especially if I want to feed our son before we leave."

 **Christian's POV**

Darlene agreed to be here at 6:30am so that Ana and I could go on our adventure. Even though Darlene will be at the house I have decided to take Reynolds with us leaving Sawyer at the house with Darlene and my parents. That way when it comes time to do perimeter checks Teddy knows the CPO who remains in the house.

I am getting a little excited about this hot air balloon flight this morning and I hope that they have everything I asked for organised for after our flight. Before we leave I grab the camera so that we can take some photos. Ana and I kiss Teddy goodbye and stepping outside we see that it is a beautiful day for it. Reynolds starts the SUV and we head towards our destination. When we arrive we are shown to our hot air balloon and introduced to our pilot.

The closer we got the more excited Ana got. By the time we arrived she was nearly bouncing out of her seat. Before we are shown to the balloons there is a short 15 minute talk about the do's and don'ts for the flight. Then we are shown to our balloon and introduced to Greg who will be our pilot this morning. We get Greg to take a few photos of us before we take to the air.

 **Ana's POV**

The closer we get the more excited I get. After the talk we are shown to a smaller hot air balloon and we are introduced to our pilot. I notice that no one else is coming over to our basket and when I look at Christian I can see that look in his eyes. He has organised for us to be alone for the flight and I am actually glad that he has. I want to share this with him and not have anyone else around apart from the pilot. Once we are in the basket I see Reynolds return to the SUV.

"Where is Reynolds going?"

"He will be following the chase vehicle and he will meet us at the other end of our flight."

That makes sense. The ground crew untie our balloon and Greg starts preparing to lift the balloon into the air. Christian holds me as we watch the ground disappear beneath us. The view from up here is absolutely beautiful. As we are floating along Greg is telling us about our surroundings. He is very knowledgeable about where we are. The highlight of the flight was when he lowered the balloon down and we floated just above the river before ascending again to continue our journey. We both took photos during our 90 minute flight. When we finally land Christian gives me the long stemmed roses that one of the ground crew had.

"These are for you Ana. I wanted to make this memorable. Now let's go enjoy the spread that they have put on."

Reynolds is waiting for us and he follows us. Christian and I are shown to our own table where we are offered a glass of champagne each. Obviously Christian has organised this and it is perfect. This whole experience is something I won't forget in a hurry. I would actually love to do this again. Maybe we could do it at sunset next time.

 **Grace's POV**

Teddy woke up just before 9am and once his diaper was changed and I got him dressed we headed down to the lounge room where Carrick is waiting for us. Teddy is quite happy lying on his tummy and I can't help but smile as I watch Carrick lying on the floor beside Teddy. I can't believe how big he has gotten it only seems like yesterday that Ana had Teddy but in reality it has been 8 weeks today. Teddy starts to get fussy so I head into the kitchen to organise sterilising and heating up his bottle. Carrick has Teddy in his arms so I give him the bottle to feed Teddy and I watch them both. Once Teddy is finished Carrick burps Teddy while I rinse out the bottle. Teddy is nearly asleep in Carrick's arms when I return so we head upstairs so that I can change his diaper and we can put him down in his crib. Both Carrick and I stand near the crib and watch Teddy sleep.

"He is so perfect Grace."

"Yes he is Carrick. Now let's head back downstairs and let Teddy sleep. No doubt Ana and Christian will be home soon."

It is just after 11am when Christian and Ana return. They tell us all about their flight and then they show us the photos that they took while in the air and the view was spectacular. Ana asks us to stay for lunch but Carrick and I have a few things we need to do so we decline. Before we leave we go back to the nursery to see Teddy one last time then we say our goodbyes to Ana and Christian then leave. On the trip home I can't help but think about Elliot. He is the only one of my children who doesn't have someone special in his life but after everything that happened with Krystal I understand why he wants to stay single for awhile. She hurt him and he needs time to heal.

 **Christian's POV**

When we arrive home I dismiss Darlene and Sawyer. Ana was so animated when telling my parents about our morning. Then there are all the photos that we took. I actually want to get a few of them enlarged and framed. After my parents leave we hear upstairs to look in on Teddy. He is sound asleep.

Both Ana and I are a little hungry so we have lunch at 12:30pm. Teddy stirs just as we finish lunch so Ana goes to get him while I put the dishes in the dishwasher. We sit on the lounge room floor with Teddy lying between us on his lamb wool rug. I can't help but giggle at Charlie and Teddy. Charlie is sitting on Teddy's belly with his head cocked to one side as Teddy watches every move Charlie makes.

"Ana I am going to ask Sawyer and Steph to come to the house later this afternoon so we can talk to them about the cottage."

"Make it after 3pm that way Teddy will be sleeping."

Christian starts typing away on his phone and I know he is messaging Luke about this afternoon. I am not sure how Luke and Steph are going to react to the news. Luke responds that they will be here at 3pm. Now all we can do is wait. After feeding, burping and changing Teddy's diaper I head back downstairs to join Christian in the lounge room.

 **Taylor's POV**

Gail decides to stay at home while I go and drop Sophie off at her friend's house for the night. I have no idea what she is up to while I am away but Gail has no idea what I have planned for her this evening. Unlike Christian I didn't tell Gail that I have booked us the romantic hot air balloon flight just before sunset. At the end of the flight Gail will be presented with a dozen long stemmed roses and a sparkling beverage to toast. When it is time to leave I will be blindfolding Gail and driving us there so that I can completely surprise her. Afterwards I have booked us a table at the Space Needle. Tonight I am going to pamper Gail because she deserves it. I love her with all my heart. Tonight will be the first night that we have spent together alone since we got married. Sophie is always here with us and hell I am going to miss her tonight and I know Gail will miss her as well. They have become so close and now Sophie always calls Gail mom.

When I get home Gail is not in the lounge room. But I can hear soft music playing so I follow the sound. When I reach our bedroom door I open it slowly. Gail is laying on the bed in some sexy as fuck lingerie.

"Hello Jason. Would you care to join your wife for some sexy time since we have the entire cottage to our self for the next 24 hours?"

I can't get my clothes of quick enough. But I don't want to rush this either I want us to enjoy every minute of this. Gail is smiling at me and I can see the glint in her eye. The little minx planned this and that is why she sent me on my own. On closer inspection of her lingerie I notice that she is wearing crotch less panties and I nearly cum in my pants. Fuck me this is going to be a rather enjoyable afternoon. I will have to keep an eye on the time so that we aren't late for Gail's surprise.

 **Christian's POV**

It is nearly 3pm so Sawyer and Steph will be here shortly and I am a little nervous because I am not sure how they will react to what we are going to tell them. Ana is sitting on my lap leaning against my body. If we had more time I would take my wife upstairs to our room and be buried deep inside her. Just the thought has my cock hardening and Ana must have felt it because she wriggles her arse against me. Fuck I don't think Ana will be moving off my lap for a little while. It is not good having a raging hard on when you are trying to talk to your employee and his fiancée.

"Baby you need to stop wriggling that delectable arse of yours. As it is I am not going to be able to hide my hard on so you are going to stay seated on my lap."

"If we had time I would fuck you senseless right here right now but I know it is nearly time for Luke and Steph to arrive so it will have to wait."

I actually have a thought and I reposition Ana so she is sitting between my legs. I pull her as close to me as possible and I grab the throw from the back of the lounge and cover us. It has been awhile since we have done this but her wriggling on my cock has made me want her. Now that we are both covered by the throw I reach under her dress and place my hand on her thigh. She turns her head and looks at me and all I can do is smirk at her. Slowly I move my hand up her leg until I reach her panties. I start rubbing her through her panties and her body relaxes against me. Reynolds coughs and alerts us to the fact that Sawyer and Steph are here. Once they are seated I push Ana's panties to the side and slide 2 fingers inside her. Ana just smiles at Sawyer and Steph. I slowly stroke my fingers in and out of her while my thumb gently presses against her clit.

"Sawyer, Steph, there is something Ana and I would like to discuss with you about the living arrangements."

"Sir, Steph and I have been talking as well and we think it would be best if we find our own place close by. That way the cottage is available for Security and when we have our baby it will not disturb anyone else who stays in the cottage."

"Sawyer, that won't be necessary. We have plenty of room here and we want to build you and Steph your own cottage like we did for Gail and Taylor. You would design it how you want it and once it is built you would live in it. The sooner you design your cottage the sooner it can be built."

"Sir, the trial of Steph living with me hasn't even finished so how is that going to work. If after the trial period you decide that she can't stay in the cottage with me does that mean she has to stay at her place until the cottage is built?"

"Sawyer, I think us offering to build you and Steph a cottage means that we have decided that Steph can live with you here. The trial period is over. Your plan to start a family means that building you a separate cottage needs to be done sooner rather than later."

Both Steph and Sawyer are a little shocked when I said that Steph can stay permanently. Thank fuck Ana is not giving anything away. My fingers are still working their magic on her clit and pussy. I can feel her body responding to my actions.

"Sir, can you please give us a few days to discuss this. I am a little shocked that you want to do this for us."

"Sawyer, take as much time as you need. I know there are things you will both need to discuss. But I am serious about doing this for you both and Ana is behind me 100% regarding this. "

Ana is starting to get close so I slow my actions down to allow her body to calm a little. Sawyer and Steph are oblivious to what is going on under the blanket. Ana hasn't given anything away. Her face has remained the same the whole time. After Sawyer and Steph leave I bring Ana to her climax and she cums around my fingers and her juices coat my hand. I suck the juices off my fingers before picking up my wife and carrying her upstairs to our bedroom. Gently I put her feet on the floor.

"You told me earlier if we had time you would fuck me senseless but because we did you said later. Well it is later now and we have time so are you going to go ahead and fuck me senseless Mrs Grey?"

"The pleasure will be all mine Mr Grey."

Our clothes are flying off our bodies and thrown around the room. Ana's need for me is obviously greater than I thought because she shoves me onto the bed and straddles my thighs. She starts grinding her pussy against my cock. Fuck is she trying to kill me? I can feel her juices on my cock. My cock is so hard it is getting a little painful having her grinding against it.

"Ana please stop teasing me. I need to be buried deep inside of you."

Thankfully she listens to my plea and lifts her hips and she moves her body so my cock rubs between her folds. I let out a moan as my cock slides inside her as she lowers herself onto me. She slowly grinds against me again. At least this time my cock is where he wants to be. My hands are on her thighs and I can't help but look at this beauty in front of me. Fuck she looks hot like this. Without any warning Ana starts riding my cock like there is no tomorrow. Fuck she wasn't joking when she said she was going to fuck me senseless. She is chasing her release and when she finds it she screams out my name. Fuck I am surprised that Reynolds isn't knocking on our door to see what the problem is and I am really surprised that Teddy is still asleep. She stops her movements and I take over using my legs to thrust into her as I apply pressure to her clit with my fingers and after a few more thrusts I cum inside her. As I cum I call out Ana's name as well but I am not as loud as she was. Ana flops onto my chest and I wrap my arms around her holding her against my body. We don't move or say anything until our breathing has returned to normal.

"Wow Ana. I thought you were going to snap my cock off when you were riding me so fucking hard. "

"I wouldn't dream of snapping your cock off because it brings me too much pleasure. Now how about round 2?"

She wriggles her hips and my cock reacts but before we can start round 2 Teddy stirs. Ana asks if we can continue this tonight and of course I agree. Who wouldn't agree to having sex with their beautiful sexy as fuck wife? Ana quickly throws her robe around her and she goes to get Teddy while I get dressed. Once I am dressed she enters our room carrying Teddy. She puts him on the bed and I sit with him while Ana gets dressed. I can't help but look at her while she gets dressed.

 **Sawyer's POV**

On the way back to the cottage both Steph and I walk in silence. I am still trying to get my head around what we just discussed with the Grey's. Sitting on the couch I turn to face Steph who has sat down beside me.

"Steph, I was definitely not expecting to be told that they would build us our own cottage to live in."

"It shocked me too Luke. But at least we know that they want us to stay here in this cottage until it is sorted. All we need to decide is if we take them up on their offer or not. Let's think about this for a few days and then make a decision."

Steph is right we do need to really think about this and what it means before we make our final decision. I know that Mr Grey did that for Taylor and Gail but I am not sure how I feel about them doing that for Steph and I as it is a big expense. Maybe there is some way we could compromise.

 **Ana's POV**

Tonight Teddy didn't settle as easy as he has been after his bath. I wonder if that is because he missed us today when we weren't here and the fact that he was bottle fed for 2 feeds in a row. Christian and I are getting ready to climb into bed and pick up where we left off earlier when Teddy starts to cry. I go to him and I can't get him to settle so I bring him back to our room.

"Christian I wonder if he is unsettled because of last night and this morning. We left him here with your parents last night and then he only seen us briefly this morning at his 6am feed then we went again and when he woke up we weren't here again and he got a second bottle. Maybe he thinks he will wake up and we won't be here."

"Ana, do you think Teddy should sleep in here tonight? I can get his rocking cradle for him to sleep in or he could sleep in the bed between us. I know you don't like the idea of him sleeping with us but if it is the only way we can get him to settle tonight I think we should do it."

Christian is right we need to do something so that he will settle. We decide to try the rocking cradle first. While Christian sets it up I comfort feed Teddy so that he is topped up before he sleeps. Once he is burped we lay him on the bed between us and he falls off to sleep almost instantly. I place him in his rocking cradle and cover him up. Obviously he wanted to be near us. Since Teddy is in our room our bedroom antics are put on hold for the night. I feel a little guilty that us not being here last night and this morning has caused Teddy to be like this tonight.

"Ana, please don't feel guilty for going out last night and then again this morning. I will admit that we should have spaced our outings out a little better but I don't regret last night or this morning."

"I guess we have learnt from this. But if we change Teddy's feeding schedule at night then he will see us before we go to bed which will no doubt help and then he will see at least me in the morning for his feed that I give him. Now sleep beautiful."

Christian is right if we do alter his feeding schedule then he will see us before we go to bed and again in the morning. I will try and remember not to bottle feed him twice in a row for a little while. Christian pulls me closer to him and kisses the top of my head and we both listen to Teddy sleeping soundly beside our bed. The sound of him sleeping lulls me to sleep.


	196. Chapter 196

**Sunday**

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up to the beautiful sight of Christian sitting up in our bed feeding Teddy. Teddy is watching Christian who is watching Teddy. Since I don't want to disturb their time I just lay here quietly. I can't help but smile at them. Once Teddy has finished his bottle he puts it on the bedside table.

"Good morning Ana. Teddy mommy is gawking at us. Since she is awake how about she burps you while I go get you some clothes so that we can change your diaper and get you dressed."

"Good morning Christian and Teddy. Yes mommy was gawking at you Teddy because I can't help it. I love watching you interact with Teddy. Now come to mommy so she can burp you and daddy can go to your nursery."

Christian leaves our room and returns with everything that he needs. Once we have Teddy dressed we sit on the bed and play with Teddy as he lies between us. Eventually Teddy drifts back off to sleep so we put him in the nursery and head downstairs form breakfast.

 **Taylor's POV**

As I lay here watching Gail sleep I can't help but think about last night. The ballooning with Gail was perfect followed by dinner. Let's just say that last night was mind blowing and Gail will more than likely be a little sore this morning. The sex was un-fucking-believable. Seeing Gail come out of the bathroom in that sexy as fuck lingerie started a long night of passion. I thought seeing Gail in the crotch less panties was hot. Seeing her dressed in a sheer chemise without any panties underneath actually has me coming in my pants. I never thought Gail was into that kind of thing but fuck she looked sexy last night. Fuck just thinking about it is making me fucking hard. But since Gail is still asleep I need to get the thoughts out of my head. But I hope we get at least one repeat performance from last night before we collect Sophie this afternoon. I still can't believe that Gail is still asleep at 11am. But I guess we did stay up into the wee hours of this morning. I snuggle against my wife and wrap my arms around her. She wriggles her body into mine and I drift back off to sleep. Finally we wake up just after 1pm and have some lunch before heading to collect Sophie.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana and I plan to have a relaxing day at home with Teddy. Since it is a lovely day outside we decide to have lunch on the patio. After lunch Ana bakes a chocolate cake for us. While she is making the icing I can't help but remember what we have done in the past with icing. Maybe we can have a repeat if there is any icing left over.

Unfortunately the icing play doesn't happen because Elliot drops by and he eats the left over icing. Elliot wants to spend some time with Teddy but at this moment he is asleep so he asks about our hot air balloon ride yesterday. While we tell him about the flight and show him the photos we enjoy the chocolate cake. Elliot is thrilled when Teddy wakes up and takes him from Ana when she brings Teddy downstairs. Ana actually leaves Elliot and I in the lounge room with Teddy to allow us to have some guy time. Elliot thanks Ana for giving us that time and heads home. Since it is Sunday night Ana and I decide to have an early night.

 **Wednesday**

 **Sawyer's POV**

Steph and I have been discussing the cottage situation and we need to sort this out soon. There is one issue that has been bugging me about this whole situation and that is how private The Grey's are. I don't want to intrude on their privacy but I have finally thought of a compromise which I need to discuss with Steph.

"Steph, we know how private Ana and Christian are and they are not going to want strangers traipsing around the grounds. What do you think about us fencing off an area down near the front so that we could put in our own entrance to the cottage? That way if we get visitors they are not disturbing the main house and security will not have to worry about our guests wandering around. Also we would have a gate at the back which can't be opened without the code or a gate opener."

"The only way to know for certain is to talk to them about it Luke. I will come with you to the house this morning so we can ask about talking to them tonight after you finish work."

"Steph, you stay here and relax a little before you head to work. I will talk to the Grey's and I will let you know later about tonight."

Thankfully she agrees to let me talk to them when I go to the house. I kiss Steph goodbye and head to the main house. The Grey's are in the kitchen having breakfast so I make my presence known.

"Sir, Steph and I would like to talk to you and Ana this evening about what we discussed on Saturday. If tonight is inconvenient just let me know."

 **Christian's POV**

Teddy has continued to go from 6pm to 2am without waking for a feed. Ana and I talked about this last night and we are going to alter Teddy's feeding schedule. But we are going to wait until Friday night before we start the new schedule. At least that way we can sleep during the day over the weekend if Teddy keeps us up during the night. I have 4 pretty big meetings over the next few days, including the one with New York this afternoon at 2pm. For that meeting I will need to be bright eyed and bushy tailed. Two of the 4 meetings are to evaluate the company's performance. The reason I am evaluating the whole company's performance is because they are the ones that had major performance issues when I took the company's over. Thankfully I am able to do the meetings via video link. Now that Teddy is feed, burped and changed I put him back in his crib and he drifts straight back to sleep. Ana is awake when I return to our room. We head downstairs for breakfast. Just as we finish Sawyer makes his presence known.

"Sir, Steph and I would like to talk to you and Ana this evening about what we discussed on Saturday. If tonight is inconvenient just let me know."

"Sawyer, tonight is fine, how does 7:30pm sound?"

"Sir, that is fine. I will let Steph know."

I said 7:30pm as that will allow Ana and I time to bathe Teddy and put him to bed as well as have dinner before they arrive. Sawyer heads back to the security office. Since it is almost time for me to leave I kiss Ana. Quickly I head back upstairs to kiss Teddy goodbye. This afternoon is going to be absolute hell, I needed my Teddy fix before I leave.

After a meeting with Ros I head back to my office and start going over the reports that I need to read before the meeting with New York later this afternoon. I am not at all happy with what I am reading in the report so I am thinking about what to do regarding what I have just read. At 11:30 I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear a knock on my office door. I realise that Ana and Teddy will be joining me for lunch today and I can't help but smile. Ana enters with Teddy and he is asleep in his carrier but it doesn't stop me from taking him out of his carrier and holding him. He is just what I need to calm me down again.

 **Ana's POV**

Since we are only going to GEH Luke is driving me while Darlene stays at the house. Teddy is fast asleep in his carrier. The ride to GEH is quiet which is unusual because Luke and I usually talk about all sorts when it is just the 2 of us. Just before we get to GEH I ask Luke to order and collect lunch so that we can eat at 12:30pm. Before I step out of the car I make sure Teddy's carrier is covered with a blanket so you can't see inside it. Once we are inside Taylor follows us up to Christian's office while Luke heads into the security office. Andrea is all smiles when she sees me and that I have Teddy with me. She sneaks a peak into the carrier and gushes about how cute he is and that he has grown in the last week. I gently knock on Christian's office door before slowly opening it and entering. Christian is smiling at us as we enter. I barely get Teddy's carrier put down when Christian takes him from his carrier. Obviously he is having a bad day and I know holding Teddy will calm him down. Christian's body starts to relax after a few moments. Then he kisses me hello.

"Would you believe that I forgot that we had a lunch date today? I have been stressing over this meeting after lunch and it slipped my mind until I noticed the time when you knocked on my door. You and Teddy are just what the doctor ordered."

"Well since our son is fast asleep and lunch will be at least another 45 minutes away I can think of other ways to help relieve stress."

"Mrs Grey, what do you have in mind?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"Firstly I need you to be seated in your office chair. Secondly you need to make sure our son doesn't see what I am doing to his daddy."

Once he is seated in his office chair I kneel in front of him and unzip his pants. He lifts his hips so that I am able to lower his pants and boxer briefs. I run my fingernails along his cock a few times which is making him hard. Slowly I stroke him a few times with my hand before licking the tip of his cock. Then I take his tip in my mouth and suck hard. Christian moans when I do this. Ever so slowly I inch Christian into my mouth as I swirl my tongue around and suck his length. When I know he is close I bare my teeth and drag them along his length as I fondle his balls. His cum spurts into my mouth and I drink every last drop before standing up and taking Teddy from his arms. Once Teddy is back in his carrier I go back to Christian and I hitch up my dress so that I can straddle him. Gently I lower myself onto his waiting cock. Fuck he feels so good. Both of us are moaning with pleasure as I slide onto him.

"Mrs Grey, it appears to me that you forgot to put underwear on this morning."

"I have panties on. It is not my fault they are crotch less panties."

Christian's hands make their way under my dress and he feels my panties before moving his hands higher until he reaches my boobs. As I start to ride him he is gently massaging my boobs. I grab my dress and take it off allowing Christian complete access to my boobs. He starts kissing my neck and makes his way to my shoulder then back up my neck until he reaches my lips. I undo his tie and unbutton his shirt before removing it so I can run my hands over his body because I need to touch him. He is tweaking my nipples and I can feel that my breast milk has leaked a little. Christian licks my breast milk from my boobs but doesn't suckle them. I really wish he would because when he does it feels amazing but I know he won't because Teddy is due for a feed in roughly 2 hours. If this was happening just after Teddy's feed then I know that Christian wouldn't hesitate if I suggested it. Christian's hands move to my hips and he holds me still and he thrusts into me. His hands then move to my arse before sliding to the back of my thighs. He moves forward in his chair and then stands up and walks us to the lounge before gently lowering us down. My hips are meeting Christian's thrust for thrust and both of us are teetering on the edge. Christian nibbles on my ear lobe and that sends me over which then in turn sends him over the edge. After regaining our breath and composure we get dressed again. Just as I am doing up the last button on Christian's shirt there is a knock at his door. It is Luke with our lunch. We sit on the lounge as we eat. My legs are draped over Christian's lap. Teddy stirs so Christian gets him out of his carrier and they have some time together on the floor. I take a few photos of them because it is not every day that you see Christian in his office on the floor playing with Teddy.

On the way home I talk to Teddy. It is a one sided conversation but that is ok. I see Luke smiling at us in the rear view mirror. Luke is still very quiet and I am starting to wonder if he is worried about the talk him and Steph want to have with Christian and I tonight.

 **Christian's POV**

Finally today is over and I am heading home to Ana and Teddy. Like I thought this afternoons meeting was pure hell. The upper management idiots in New York are trying to pull shit again. I warned them last time that if it happened again that their arses would be fired. Needless to say I am searching for 6 employees to replace the upper management personnel that I gave notice to today. One of them was the employee running the company. The only reason they were not fired on the spot was because I need a few days to organise some employees from here to head to New York. Ros is going to fly out over the weekend so that she is there on Monday to help the Seattle employees settle in while we search for replacement employees. I am going to look internally for employees who could fill the positions in New York. Actually I have already got Ros and Welch going through employees who are qualified for the positions and who might be interested in relocating to New York. I would prefer to have the New York positions filled internally and focus on replacing employees here in Seattle at least that way I can keep an eye on the new employees without having to fly half way across the country.

As the car stops at the house I step out and head straight inside to find Ana and Teddy. They are in the lounge room and Teddy is lying on his tummy. I kiss Ana then pick up Teddy for a cuddle. Teddy is all smiles which has me smiling as I kiss his cheek. Even though I see him at lunch time I have missed him so much. During that horrid meeting all I could think about was coming home to Teddy and spending time with him and Ana. Charlie flies to me and sits on my shoulder and watches Teddy.

After Ana has fed Teddy we have our time in the lounge room. I sit with Teddy resting against my legs and his little arms and legs are moving as I talk to Teddy and tell him how much I missed him today.

During Teddy's bath he was kicking his legs and splashing water everywhere. He was so happy and all I could do was laugh at his little antics. Finally we get him tucked into his crib and head down to have dinner before Sawyer and Steph to arrive.

 **Ana's POV**

After returning from lunch with Christian at GEH I put Teddy down after his 2pm feed and headed to my study to do some work. I have a few rather important emails that I need to respond too. After I have dealt with the emails I start working on Mr White's self revised manuscript. Since the chapters don't really need anything done with them I am flying through the chapters, only making notes and suggestions every now and then. Just before 5pm I email Mr White what I have done today and then shut down the laptop. Teddy starts to stir so I get him from the nursery and head downstairs. I place Teddy on his tummy and sit on the floor beside him.

When Christian got home I sensed that his meeting this afternoon didn't go well. He is so tense and only starts to relax when he picks up Teddy. After feeding Teddy I leave him and Christian in the lounge room and head upstairs to get Teddy's things ready for his bath before returning downstairs to the kitchen where I talk to Gail as she prepares dinner.

Christian comes to find me so that we can bath Teddy. We can't help but smile and laugh at Teddy kicking his legs and splashing water around. Before we lift him completely out of the bath we wait just in case he pees and thankfully we held him there because he peed. Once he is tucked into bed Christian and I head down for dinner.

Right on 7:30pm Luke and Steph arrive. I wonder what they have decided. Once they are seated I offer them a drink which they both decline. I can see that they are both a little nervous. Why would they be nervous?

 **Luke's POV**

Since I go home Steph and I have been discussing further about what we discussed this morning regarding fencing off a section of the property down the front. Steph agrees that this is the only way we will agree to allowing them to build us a cottage. I am nervous as hell. What if they don't agree to our compromise? If they don't then Steph and I will need to start looking for a place close by. Steph takes my hand in hers as we walk to the main house. Mr Grey shows us into the lounge room where Ana is already seated. She offers us something to drink but we decline.

"Mr Grey, Ana, we have talked in great depth about what you discussed with us on Saturday and we are not completely comfortable with your proposition so we want to compromise regarding this matter."

"What makes you uncomfortable Sawyer?"

"Sir, both Steph and I know how private you and Ana are and we both know that when our baby comes along that we are going to have family that want to come and visit. We don't think it is fair that our visitors have access to your grounds so that is where we want to compromise. Would you consider us fencing off a section of the property down the front so that we can have our own access gate so that when we get visitors they are restricted to our little section?"

Christian is actually thinking about this but he is not giving anything away. Maybe I should continue explaining what I mean.

"Steph and I would pay for the installation of the gate and fencing. There also would be a small gate along the back fence so that I could quickly get to the house if I was required. The gate would only open if you had the security code or the automatic opener fob. Sir, this is the only way Steph and I will agree to you building us a cottage. Like I said we don't want our guests intruding on your privacy. It probably will only be our parents and siblings that come to visit but that is not the point. This is what we want and if you don't agree then Steph and I will go ahead and find somewhere close by to live."

I can see they are a little shocked about what I have just told them. Mr Grey is really deep in thought and not saying anything.

"Christian, Ana please know that Luke and I respect your privacy and that is why this is the only way we will accept your offer of our own cottage. No doubt you will both need some time to discuss this so Luke and I will say goodnight and all we ask is you let us know when you have made your decision."

We both stand and say our goodbyes. When we get back to the cottage I am still not sure how this will go. I tried to read Mr Grey but he wasn't giving anything away. Have Steph and I done the right thing or did we just shoot ourselves in the foot?

 **Christian's POV**

Wow that is not what I was expecting when they wanted to discuss the cottage. He did have a very valid point about us liking our privacy.

"Ana, what do you think about what Sawyer and Steph proposed to us?"

"Luke and Steph will have been discussing this and wouldn't have made their decision lightly. The fact that they are concerned about our privacy says a great deal about the respect that they both have for us. Christian if allowing them to fence off the area around their cottage is what it takes to have them stay here, I think we should agree. I would prefer having them here if needed then having to wait for Luke to arrive from where ever they move to because they made it clear that if it is not an option then they will live elsewhere."

"I agree about having them here so it looks like Sawyer and Steph will need to look into costing for fencing off their section and also the installation of the front and rear gates which will have to be to our security standards. The fence won't be able to be installed until the cottage is finished. It seems that Sawyer and Steph need to start planning the layout of their cottage."

"Christian, do you want to wait until tomorrow to tell them or shall I ask them to come back tonight?"

"Let's put them out of their misery and tell them tonight."

I grab my phone and call Sawyer. He answers and straight away asks what the problem is. After telling him that there is no issue I ask him and Steph to come back to the main house so we can talk about our decision. Sawyer was a little surprised but tells us they will be here shortly. Once they are seated in the lounge room I take a deep breath before I begin.

"Ana and I talked about your proposal and it didn't take long for us to make our decision. Sawyer you are an important part of our security team here and the thought of having you living elsewhere is not an option. Please start planning the inside of your cottage so that we can start getting it built as soon as possible. It will be built offsite and moved here like the other cottages where. Once your cottage is built and in position then you will be responsible for installing the fence around your cottage as well as the installation of your own entrance. But the front gate must meet our security standards. I really like the idea about the gate at the access gate at the rear along with the idea that it can't be opened by just anyone."

Both Steph and Sawyer are speechless. I guess they didn't think I would want to start this straight away. But the sooner we get this done the sooner they can move into their own cottage with a proper kitchen.

"Sir, both Steph and I are glad you have agreed to our compromise because I take my job of protecting Ana very seriously and I didn't like the idea of not being here if something happened. Ana has been a part of my life for a long time and if anything was to happen and I was unable to protect her I would be devastated. Also Ray would kick my arse if I allowed anything to happen to his Annie."

I can't help but chuckle when he says Ray would kick his arse. Looking at Ana she is smiling and I know she is happy with this outcome. Steph and Ana have become good friends and having Steph here permanently will be good for Ana. After Sawyer and Steph leave Ana and I check in on Teddy before heding to bed. It has been a long day.


	197. Chapter 197

**Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

Today is the last of the dreaded meetings. Yesterday I was close to firing one of the floor supervisors in San Francisco for failing to report a security breach to GEH immediately. The only reason they weren't fired was because they actually rectified the situation immediately and also there is the fact that the security firm that we hire should never have allowed this security breach to happen. Needless to say we are searching for a new security firm.

Ros is still heading to New York over the weekend. We have 2 employees based here in Seattle that are qualified to fill some of the positions in New York and I spoke to them yesterday and they are willing to relocate to New York. One wants to move back to New York to be closer to her boyfriend who was relocated to New York in November and they have been flying back and forth. The other employee has family in Long Island and his mom recently had a mild stroke so moving back to New York will mean he is closer to his mom. That is a huge start. Thankfully with their qualifications I should only need 2 or 3 more personnel to manage the company.

My intercom buzzes and Andrea tells me that Ros wants to see me in her office. I am confused as to why she didn't call me, but I head to her office where I find files spread out all over her desk. No wonder she wanted me to come to her.

"Ros, what is going on here? How the heck can you find anything on your desk?"

"Christian, I have been going over employee records for here and New York that Welch sent up to me. I have found a very suitable candidate to be the Head of our New York Company. For some strange reason the previous idiot was not utilising Mr Grice to his full potential. Mr Grice previously was head of a similar factory in New Orleans. I called his previous employer and spoke with them and they had nothing but high praise for Mr Grice and were actually disappointed when Mr Grice left the company but they understood when he left for personal reasons. Sir I am going to meet with Mr Grice on Monday morning. If I think his is capable then while I am still there I will give him a trial run so that I can do an evaluation. After I have done that I will talk to you about how he went and give my professional opinion. If he is as good as his previous employer says then I think we will have our head honcho for New York. All we will then need to fill is a few smaller management roles which I am sure we could fill either from employers here in Seattle or in New York."

I am rather impressed that Ros has been able to do all of this along with everything else that I have her doing. When I spoke to her about going to New York and what it would entail I didn't realise she was going to get the ball rolling so soon. I wonder if the 2 employees would agree to be relocated to New York by the end of next week. If they are I will pay for their belongings to be moved to New York.

"Thanks Ros that is a huge relief. Could any of the vacated positions be abandoned and be done from here? I know that would mean downsizing but in reality all we are doing is not filling positions that really don't need to be based in New York."

"Certainly Sir, email and faxing of the documents to our departments here in Seattle will be all that needs to be done. It will also allow us to keep a closer eye on the running of the business."

I leave Ros's office feeling a lot better about the New York situation. Hopefully Mr Grice will be able to take over New York so that Ros is not tied up in New York for too long. When I get back to my office I make a time for each of the 2 employees to meet with me in the next 30 minutes. Both agree to relocate to New York next week. I will have Andrea organise the removalists for late next week. Both employees will be on fully paid leave next week so that they can pack.

After the dreaded meeting I am pissed off. Why can't employees follow policies and procedures? They are in place for a reason. I had to give 3 written warning because of the policy breaches. The one who was given a warning because of her inappropriate clothing was not happy. Ros seen her before I did and warned me that I was not going to like what I was about to see. She was right I was not happy and that is why the warning was given. Ros told me afterwards that she had a few words with the employee before I arrived. I get the impression that the female employee adjusted her appearance before I entered. But her appearance was still inappropriate regardless.

All I want to do is go home and hold Teddy because when I hold him nothing else matters and if I am angry or pissed off holding him makes me calm down. My precious little boy and my beautiful wife are my world.

 **Ana's POV**

Today is going to be full on. Firstly Mia is dropping after 10am to do wedding stuff. No doubt that will take up most of today. Then I want to touch base with Steph regarding SIP. I have been keeping all SIP related things to business hours. Outside those hours Steph and I are friends. Tonight we are starting Teddy's new night time schedule. He will be feed at 6pm then he will then be fed again at 10pm just before we go to bed. Hopefully he will sleep right through until 6am when Christian will give him his 6am feed.

Teddy wakes at 9am so I take him outside for some fresh air. I ask Gail to join us and while we walk, we talk about our plans for this weekend. Since Taylor is on duty all weekend she is going to take Sophie shopping tomorrow so that they can have a bit of girl time away. As far as I know we don't have any plans for this weekend but that could change at the drop of a hat. Actually I am surprised that we haven't gone to Bellevue for a family dinner for a little while. Maybe we could invite everyone here for Sunday lunch. I will discuss this with Christian tonight.

Teddy starts to get fussy so we head back to the house so I can feed him before Mia gets here. Just as I put Teddy into his crib I hear a car pull up so I head back downstairs. Mia comes through the front door with her arms full of folders. Oh hell this is going to be a rather long day.

"Hello Ana, sorry I am late but I forgot one of my folders and had to go back and get it. Where do you want to do this?"

"Hi Mia, I think it would be wise to do this in the dining room where you can spread your folders out on the table."

I am a little confused as to why she has so many folders with wedding stuff in them when they are suppose to be having a small wedding. Apparently the wedding planner is very thorough and wants Mia to start making final decisions about everything and that is where the folders come in. Everything is in these folders. Before we start on what needs to be done Mia shows me the mock wedding invitation. The design is simple and the writing looks fantastic. Then we turn our focus onto what still has to be done. So we start with the first folder which has the table linen. Once we have the table linen sorted we start on the table centre pieces folder. Mia is a little torn between 2 designs so I suggest that she mix the 2 together. When Teddy stirs at 1pm we have the table linen sorted, along with the table centrepieces, table setting design and a few other not so important details. Basically the only things left to decide on are the menu, cake, dresses and the table/seating arrangement. Hopefully that will keep Mia's wedding planner busy for awhile. Now that Mia has all that sorted the only thing Mia will need me for is the finding my dress. Grace is going to help Mia with choosing her wedding dress.

Teddy is happy on the lounge room floor while Mia and I talk about what they are going to do for an engagement party. Mia wants to have a very large engagement party to include all the ones who aren't going to be invited to the wedding. She is going to allow Grace to organise it with her help. This sounds like the engagement party that Christian and I abandoned and allowed Elliot and Krystal to take over. Grace is going to be in her element organising that.

"Mia, when are you planning on having the engagement party?"

"We were thinking early May. I know we are already half way through February but Greg and I will be making a final decision in the next few days. We already have the invitation layout chosen we just need to have the date added then they can be printed."

Gail comes in with a tray of sandwiches for us so we have lunch and just relax. Once we have finished lunch Mia packs everything up and leaves. Teddy starts to cry so I head upstairs to feed, burp and change Teddy's diaper before I put him back in his crib to sleep. I head into my study and fire up the laptop to do some work. Firstly I check the owner's emails and fire off a few responses then I check my account and see a few emails that need to be dealt with immediately. Once they are dealt with I call Steph to discuss what has been happening at SIP. Everything has been running smoothly and Steph has everything under control. I ask for the January distribution reports for both printed novels and e-Books. Finally I shut down my laptop and head into the nursery to check on Teddy. I find him awake but he is just looking around his room. We head downstairs where we find Gail in the kitchen. I sit at the breakfast bar with Teddy in my arms. He has his eyes set on Gail and he watches her. She is facing us as she prepares the vegetables for dinner.

"Master Teddy you are very happy this evening. Are you happy that your daddy will be home shortly and it is the weekend? Ana isn't your dad and Belinda returning from their trip to New York this weekend?"

"Yes they are Gail. I spoke to daddy yesterday and they have had a lovely time. But they are also glad to be coming home. Christian and I are hoping to go see them next weekend. It has been a while since we went to Montesano and this will be Teddy's first trip there. I am not sure how he will go travelling that far but we can always stop if we need to. Hopefully Teddy will sleep most of the way."

We hear the front door which means that Christian and Taylor are home. Christian kisses my cheek and the top of Teddy's head before heading upstairs to change. When he returns downstairs I am in the lounge room. I can see that he is a little tense again which has me thinking his meeting today didn't go as planned. Teddy is all smiles when he sees Christian return and when Christian sits down I pass Teddy to him and Christian starts to relax. It still amazes me how Teddy can calm Christian within seconds. They are in there own little world as I look on. Our perfect little family and I actually can't wait to expand our family but Christian and I are still going to wait until Teddy is 1 before trying for baby number 2.

Once we have Teddy in bed we head downstairs for dinner. Christian tells me about his day. No wonder he was a little stressed when he got home. That female employee can be thankful that Ros spoke to her and she sorted herself out a little and Ros warned Christian prior to entering that meeting room or the outcome could have been much worse.

I pour Christian a glass of wine and lead him into the lounge room where I have him sit along the long with his legs in front of him. Then I sit behind him and start massaging his shoulders.

"Baby thanks for this. This is just what I needed after today."

"You're welcome Christian. I forgot to tell you earlier that Mia was here today and we were going through wedding stuff."

"How did that go?"

"Her wedding planner gave her a heap of folders with all kinds of samples of the kinds of things Mia might like in the colour scheme that they are having. Thankfully Mia had narrowed most things down to 2 or 3 that she liked which made it a heck of a lot easier to help her make a final decision. Basically the only thing that I will be needed for now is choosing my dress. Oh and attending the bachelorette party."

"Did Mia give any indication about when the engagement party might be?"

"They are planning for early May but haven't locked in an exact date. Mia did say though that the engagement party is going to be rather big. She didn't give any indication where she wants to have it but I am hoping it is at your parents so at least we will be able to put Teddy to bed and have one of our CPO's watch him and we can celebrate with Mia and Greg."

"Let's cross that bridge when the time comes."

Christian is right there is no point focussing on the 'what if's' and wait for Mia and Greg to tell us where the engagement party will be. Since Christian has had a stressful day I now suggest a relaxing soak in the bath before it is time to feed Teddy before we go to bed. I head upstairs to run the bath while Christian turns off the lights downstairs. I put on one of the relaxation CD's down low. Christian joins me in the bathroom just as I finish running the bubble bath. Once we are both in the bath I rest against Christian. Our fingers are intertwined and he wraps our arms around my body.

I decide to talk to Christian about going to Montesano next weekend to see Daddy and Belinda. He is actually looking forward to going to Montesano and taking Teddy. Although like me he is a little concerned how Teddy will go with the drive as he hasn't been for that long of a drive yet. I suggest that we leave after Teddy's bath on Friday night so that he will be asleep for the trip. I will have Luke pack most things into the car once Christian and Taylor get home Friday afternoon. Also I can sort the last few things out while Christian and Teddy have their time after his 6pm feed. Daddy and Belinda will still be awake when we arrive just after 9pm and by the time we get everything sorted out it will be time to feed Teddy again at10pm. Finally we decide to wash and get out of the bath. Christian takes me in his arms and kisses me passionately.

"Thank you Ana, that relaxing bath is just what the doctor ordered. Now let's get ready for bed before you feed Teddy. I am actually hopeful that he adjusts to this new routine so that you get at least 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep at night."

"Let's see how we go over the weekend but like you I am really hoping that Teddy adjusts to this change in routine."

""Will we be taking 1 or 2 CPO's with us?"

"It is Reynolds's weekend on next weekend and Taylor is on standby. Taylor will keep everything here in line. But I think we should be fine with just Reynolds and if not I can have another CPO flown to Montesano in Charlie Tango."

We head into our bedroom and I glance at the clock. Shit it is already 10pm so I head into the nursery to feed Teddy. Gently I wake him and he feeds. Once he is burped and I have changed his diaper I kiss him goodnight again and put him into his crib. I watch him for a few minutes to see if he goes straight back to sleep and thankfully he does. When I return to our room Christian is in bed waiting for me. I climb into bed and snuggle into Christian's side and rest my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head and says goodnight and I drift off to sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Hopefully I will return to posting every 2 days again from here on in.**


	198. Chapter 198

**Sunday**

 **Ana's POV**

Teddy has settled into his new routine without any major issues. It feels good getting that amount of sleep in one go. Also it gives Christian unbroken sleep although he is still going to get up at 5am during the week so he can head into the gym with Taylor. This morning I actually slept in until 8am which means I got nearly 10 full hours of sleep. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to see Teddy but he will be awake again shortly. Christian is still asleep so I snuggle into him further and close my eyes again. When I open my eyes again Christian is sitting on our bed with Teddy lying on the bed in front of him. What a perfect way to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful. Look Teddy, mommy has final woke up."

"Good morning gorgeous. Yes Teddy mommy has woken up. What time is it?"

"It is nearly 10am. So you really need to get up so that we can get things sorted before we leave at 11:30am."

Yesterday Christian and I did some 2 month photos of Teddy for our loved ones clocks. Grace called last night and asked us to Bellevue for lunch today. It is going to be a family affair so we are going to take the pictures with us so we can give them out. I can't wait to see Grandma and Grandpa T it has been a little while since we seen them. Both of them will be shocked when they see Teddy.

I haul my backside out of bed and go to the bathroom to wash my face before returning to our room to feed Teddy. While I am feeding him Christian disappears but returns with breakfast which consists of granola with yoghurt and a cup of tea. Christian burps Teddy while I eat my breakfast. Obviously Christian has already eaten.

"I didn't think you would want much considering we are going to my parents for lunch."

Christian is right there is no way I would eat a big breakfast now and lunch in a few hours. Teddy sicks up a little on his outfit so we take him to his nursery to change him. I decide to dress him in a cute little outfit that has teddy bears all over it. Teddy falls asleep as I am doing up the clips on his outfit. While I was changing Teddy Christian was organising the nappy bag. We head downstairs with Teddy and the nappy bag. Christian puts a sleeping Teddy into his car carrier so that he won't get disturbed again. Once he is strapped in we decide to head to Bellevue early.

 **Grace's POV**

My precious grandson is sound asleep and he looks so adorable in the teddy bear outfit that he is in. Ana and I take Teddy upstairs to Christian's room where it is quiet. Carrick and I decided a few weeks ago to purchase a portable cot which is in the corner of the room. We decided on a portable one so that it can be folded down when not in use. It will make things a lot easier for Ana and Christian but it also means that Teddy doesn't have to sleep in his carrier.

"Ana, why don't you put Teddy in the portable cot. He will be more comfortable in there."

"Grace have you and Carrick been shopping for things for Teddy?"

"Yes we may have purchased a few things so that it makes it easier on you and Christian when you come to visit."

While Ana is putting Teddy is in the portable cot I turn on the baby monitor then hand it to Ana when she has Teddy settled. We leave Teddy in the land of nod and head back downstairs. Carrick and Christian are deep in conversation so I head into the kitchen to check on lunch. I decided to cook roast lamb with roast potatoes, roast pumpkin, carrots, zucchini and steamed cauliflower.

Next to arrive are my parents followed by Mia and Greg and lastly Elliot arrives. Everyone relaxes in the lounge room until lunch is ready. Hopefully my mother behaves herself during lunch.

 **Christian's POV**

Teddy wakes after we have finished lunch and sitting back in the lounge room. Ana head upstairs to get him. When she gets back downstairs Teddy won't go to anyone else. I guess going to sleep at home with just Ana and I and waking up in different surroundings and lots of people could be a little daunting. Ana is sitting beside me with Teddy positioned in her arms so that he can see me. I can't help but continually glancing at Teddy in Ana's arms as I talk to my family.

"Christian, when are you and Ana going to give me another great-grandbaby?"

"Grandma Teddy is only 9 weeks old. Ana's body needs time to recover from her pregnancy and then there is the fact that her doctor has warned Ana what may happen if she gets pregnant again too soon and that is not something Ana and I are going to risk. My wife's well being is important and I will not do anything that could jeopardise her health or well being."

Elliot already knew that Ana's body can't handle another pregnancy so soon. But now all of my family know and hopefully they will not pressure us about Ana getting pregnant.

"You are going to have more grand-babies though aren't you?"

"Definitely Grandma, Ana and I want more children. Neither of us want Teddy to be any only child."

Grandma is smiling and I know that I have made her day when I told her that Teddy will not be an only child. Ana and I are still keeping our plans for baby number 2 close to our chest. Since Teddy seems a little off I go upstairs with Ana when it's time to feed Teddy.

"Ana, let's take Teddy home once you finish feeding him. Hopefully he will settle better at home. He seems a little off. Everyone will understand."

"Yes let's take our little man home once he is fed."

Once he is fed and burped we head downstairs and say our goodbyes before heading home. Teddy falls asleep in the car and when we get home I take him upstairs and put him in his crib. I stand and watch him as he sleeps until I sense Ana is behind me. Turning to face her I can't help but smile and she wraps her arms around me before we turn back and watch Teddy sleep.

"He looks so peaceful Christian. Would you care to join me in our room for a little rest of our own?"

"Are you sure you want to rest baby? I can think of other things that we could do in our bed."

She giggles before taking my hand and leading me to our bedroom. Slowly we unbutton each other's shirts. Ana removes my pants and I remove her skirt. We are both standing in our undergarments I take Ana in my arms and kiss her with everything I have. My hands unclasp her bra and it falls to the floor. Then I lift her into my arms and place her in the middle of our bed. Once she is in position I remove my boxers and kiss my way up her legs. I avoid her pussy and continue up her body until I reach her breasts. Gently I lick and suck her breasts avoiding her nipples.

"Christian, please suckle my nipples. Drink from me."

I am a little torn as I look up at Ana. As much as I want to do as my wife asks I don't want our son to miss out on his goodness.

"Christian please I want you to suckle. I will produce enough milk for Teddy's next feed."

Ana takes my head in her hands and positions my lips at her nipple. Gently I take her nipple in my mouth and gently start to suck. It doesn't take long for her milk to enter my mouth. I drink from my beautiful wife. While I am suckling I also nibble on her nipple and she starts squirming. I stop suckling so that she has some milk left in her breast. She again takes my head in her hands and positions me at her other nipple and I look up at her and she nods her head yes. She really wants me to suckle from her again. Who am I to argue with my wife so I take her nipple in my mouth and start suckling from her breast. The closeness I feel while suckling from Ana is unbelievable. But I know that this is not something that can happen all the time. Teddy's needs come before mine where Ana's breasts are concerned. As I continue to suckle from Ana she is running her fingers through my hair. When I stop I nibble on her nipple again before I make nibble my way up her neck and kiss her. Now I am nestled between her legs kissing her. My cock is hard as a rock and ready for action. I position myself and gently slide into Ana. My eyes are locked on hers as I slowly start to move. I am not going to rush this I want to saviour every last minute of making love to my beautiful sexy as fuck wife.

 **Ana's POV**

I love the sensation of Christian suckling from me but I know that he is very reluctant to do so because he doesn't want Teddy to miss out on my milk. That is why he doesn't drink too much. When he nestles between my legs I can feel his rock hard erection. The kiss is deep and I need him now. I don't have to wait long before he gently glides into me. His eyes are locked on mine and I can't help but look into his beautiful grey eyes.

Slowly Christian starts to move and I can feel every inch of him as he moves. I wrap my arms around him and run my fingers up and down his back sending a slight shiver down his spine. The love that I can see in his eyes is mesmerising and I can't stop looking. It is like he is bearing his soul through his eyes. He slightly increases his speed and kisses me. The kiss is so deep and sensual. Christian is in no hurry for this to be over. Ever so slowly he brings me to the edge and finally he tips me over the edge when he bites down on my ear lobe and tweaks my nipple at teh same time. Since his ear lobe is near my mouth I return the favour and bite down on his which sends his cum spurting inside me. Fuck it has been a while since we made love that slowly. But fuck it was worth it. Christian collapsed on me and we rstayed taht way until we both regained our composure. When he slide back out of me I felt so empty.

"Fuck I miss you inside me already. Tonight I want to feel our closeness and I want to fall asleep with you buried deep inside me and that is how I want to stay all night. Promise me that is how we will stay tonight Christian."

"Whatever you want baby. How about I cancel my gym session with Taylor in the morning so that I don't have to get up until Teddy stirs around 6am."

"That sounds perfect Christian."

I kiss my beautiful husband until we hear the sounds of our son through the baby monitor.

 **Elliot's POV**

It was great having us all together as a family for lunch today. Unfortunately Teddy was a little unsettled which meant Ana and Christian left early. After they left mom served everyone a slice of apple pie that she had made earlier.

"Grace you will have to give me the recipe for this apple pie because I want to make it at home so that I can eat it off your father."

Poor mom was shocked. Even I shuddered a little at the thought of what Grandma was suggesting. But Grandma was only getting started.

"Are you telling me Grace that you and Carrick have NEVER eaten or licked food from each other's bodies? I bet my hunky grandson sitting here has done it more than once."

She is looking straight at me and I try and keep a straight face and not give anything away. Grandma is right I have done it more than once. Whipped cream or chocolate sauce on a woman's body is a favourite of mine, although I have been known to pour honey over her body. But honey gets very sticky and rather hard to get out of the sheets if you accidently get it on them.

"Mother what goes on between Carrick and I behind closed doors is none of anyone else's business. I don't want to know about my parent's sex life so please behave."

Grandma looks at mom but I can see that look in her eye and I know that Grandma isn't finished with the dirty talk. Actually I want to get Grandma on her own because I actually have a few questions for her because I am in complete awe of her and Grandpa. It seems there sex life is going strong and they are in no rush to tame it down because of their age.

After Mia and Greg leave my parents and Grandpa decide to go sit outside on the back patio. This leaves Grandma and I in the lounge room on our own. Grandma looks at me with that knowing look in her eyes.

"Elliot I get the feeling you want to talk to me and that is why you didn't head outside with everyone else."

"Yes Grandma I wanted to ask you a few questions but I will understand if you don't want to answer my questions."

"Ask away Elliot. You should know by now that I am rather open and honest about things so ask away."

"Grandma, I am in complete awe of what your sex life with Grandpa at your age. I know you spoke to me about using toys and things like that at Christmas. But has it always been like that Grandma?"

"Yes Elliot, our sex life has always been fun and exciting. In the early days we improvised because there wasn't sex shops back then. You would be surprised what you can do with a silk scarf or a tie from a bath robe. Then there are clothes pegs, rope, cable ties even good old tape can be used. I remember the first time your grandfather and I went into a sex toy shop. It was not long after your parents adopted Christian. The lady in the shop was very knowledgeable and actually gave us a few pointers on how to use some of the items that we purchased. When we got home we were trying out a few of our new toys when your parents dropped by unannounced with you and Christian. Your mother nearly found one of our toys that I had hidden in the kitchen cupboard. I guess that is what happens when you are having sex on the kitchen bench and you get unexpected visitors."

Wow I bet they were a little surprised when they heard us pull up. I guess what my grandparents do in their own home is no one business but their own. But obviously Grandma doesn't mind sharing about her sex life. Some details I don't want to know but her knowledge about toys is fantastic.

"Grandma, I miss the feel of being deep throated."

"Elliot I have a solution for that. At my age I find it hard to deep throat but I was told about a toy that simulates it. The lady at the store suggested that I purchase the Tenga Vacuum Controller Starter Pack which includes the deep throat cup. She assures me that males love it because you control the suction. Maybe you should look into it Elliot."

It looks like I will be doing a little research when I get home later. I would really like to visit a store and talk to someone about all the things that are available.

"Grandma, can you tell me the name of the actual store you visit. I think I might go see them. Ordering online can be deceiving."

"Elliot I will call you later with the name of the shop and the assistant that we deal with. I am sure if you tell her who you are she will take very good care of you."

Grandma stands and heads outside leaving me to my own thoughts. I am actually glad that I can talk to Grandma about this kind of thing. Mom would freak if I asked her these kinds of questions. At this point in time I would prefer to use toys than being in a relationship or having a one night stand. Krystal hurt me and I am in no rush to be with someone that way yet. Using toys will give me the pleasure I need. Who would have thought Elliot Grey man whore would resort to toys instead of fucking any female he could.

 **Christian's POV**

I can't believe the weekend is over. When Teddy woke again he was fine. We had a lovely time in the lounge room. He had tummy time before his 6pm feed. While Ana prepared our dinner Teddy and I had our special time. I decided to lie on the floor and have him lay on my chest. He just looked at me with a smile on his face. Charlie decided to sit on top of the hat that was on Teddy's head.

"Ana, can you come here please and take a photo."

Ana comes in a few moments later and can't help but giggle at the sight before her on the floor. She uses her phone to snap a few photos of us then I ask her to take a photo using my phone. Ana manages to convince Charlie to get off Teddy's head. She returns to the kitchen leaving us to our time. Teddy starts yawning so I lay him on the floor beside me so that I can get up. I pick him up and head into the kitchen to get Ana. She is just putting dinner in the oven so we head upstairs to give our little man a bath. Once he is bathed, we tuck him into bed. He must be tired because he is asleep within a few minutes. As we enter the kitchen the timer goes off so Ana dishes out our dinner.

Since Ana has plans for us after Teddy's last feed we decide to have a relaxing bath before she sees to Teddy. While she is in the nursery feeding Teddy I am laying on my back with my eyes closed thinking about sleeping whiel buried deep inside my wife tonight. I can't help but smile at that thought.

"What has you grinning like a Cheshire cat?"

"The thought of sleeping tonight buried deep inside you is what has me grinning like this. Now get your pretty little arse into this bed so I can be inside you and make you cum before we even think about sleep."

"Sounds perfect, Christian."

She is kneeling between my legs and gently lowers herself down so she is lying on top of me. I lift her hips and she guides my cock to her entrance and once my tip is inside her she moves her hands and I slowly lower her onto my cock. She intertwines our hands and kisses me. I position my legs so that I can use them as leverage to thrust deep into her. Before long Ana is meeting me thrust for thrust and her breathing becomes sporadic and she is so close. That makes 2 of us.

"Cum around my cock, I want to feel your juices Ana."

My words set her off and she cums around me which in turn sends my cum spurting inside her. I rest my legs back on the bed. She kisses me deeply before resting her head on my chest and kisses my chest. One hand rests on my chest while the other is on the bed. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her against my body and kiss the top of her head.

"Good night beautiful. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Christian. I always have sweet dreams when we sleep like this."

She kisses my chest one last time and then she falls asleep. I can't help but watch her sleep. Every now and then I kiss the top of her head and she snuggles into me further. The slight movement has my cock twitching and coming back to life. He will have to wait because I am not waking Ana up. Finally I start to feel sleepy and listening to her breathing lulls me off to sleep.


	199. Chapter 199

**Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

When I head into the kitchen to get a drink just after midday Gail is looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Ana are you feeling alright?"

"Actually Gail I don't feel 100%. I think I will have a rest after I feed Teddy next time."

"Why don't I get some of your milk out of the freezer so that you can go and rest after I make you something to eat. I will be fine taking care of Teddy for you. Darlene will also be here to help me if I need assistance."

Gail takes my milk out of the freezer. I know Gail is right and that I should rest sooner rather than later. After I have eaten my sandwich I head upstairs and snuggle up in bed. The next thing I know I am being woken by Christian telling me that it is time to feed Teddy. Shit did I really sleep for over 5 hours? When I try and move my whole body is aching and I feel worse than I did earlier. I feel like I have been hit by a truck.

"Christian I feel terrible, can you please bring Teddy to me so that I can feed him. I feel so exhausted yet I have barely done anything today."

"I will go get Teddy now so that you can feed him. Then I will make sure he is bathed before I bring him into you so you can say good night before I tuck him into bed. You just stay here in bed and rest baby. If you still feel like this in the morning I am going to call mom."

I can see the concern in his face. He doesn't like it when I am sick so I always try and make out that it is not as bad as it looks. Teddy is all happy when Christian brings him to me.

"Baby while you feed Teddy I will go let Gail know that you will be eating upstairs tonight. Would you like me to eat with you? Or would you like to eat now? If you eat now, you can go back to sleep."

"I will wait until after you have bathed Teddy and eat with you here in our bed."

Christian heads out of the room and I know he is going down to speak with Gail. Once Teddy is fed I start burping him but I really don't have the strength to burp him properly. When Christian returns I ask him to burp Teddy. He leaves our room burping Teddy so that they can have their time together. I get comfortable again and close my eyes and I must doze off again because Christian wakes me gently so that I can say goodnight to Teddy. Christian takes Teddy to bed and returns about 10 minutes later with our dinner. Gail has cooked beef casserole and fresh bread rolls for dinner. I try and eat as much as I can because I need to keep producing milk for Teddy. Once we are finished Christian runs me a bath, removes my clothes and carries me to the bath. He puts me in the bath and baths me before helping me out and sitting me on the edge of the bath to dry me. Once I am dried he carries me to bed and tucks me in. Unfortunately he has a few things he needs to do in his study so he kisses my forehead and tells me to sleep. I don't even hear Christian come to bed. Christian wakes me at 10pm so that I can feed Teddy then he burps him and returns him to the nursery.

 **Christian's POV**

Ros called this morning from New York to give me a run down on what kind of mess New York was really in. After talking with her I am glad I fired those idiots. She had already spoken to Mr Grice about the possibility of him running the company. He was a little shocked but he is going to be filling in this week under Ros's supervision. I tell Ros that I want a full report on Mr Grice's performance on my desk by Thursday afternoon so that I can make a decision. Friday morning I will have my decision and if Mr Grice is the man for the job then I will formally offer him the position on Friday and Ros can get all the paperwork signed on Friday afternoon before she fly's back to Seattle over the weekend. I am really hoping that Mr Grice is the person for the job.

When I get home Gail tells me that Ana is unwell and has been upstairs resting since 12:30pm. I needed to see her myself so that I could see just how unwell she was. Finding her still asleep has me worried a little so I woke her and we spoke. I feel completely helpless there is nothing I can do to make my wife feel better but I meant it when I said if she wasn't any better in the morning that I would call mom. After I have put Teddy to bed I head back to our room so that I can give Ana a bath. Once she is back in bed I tell Ana that I had things to do in my study but I only told her that so she would rest. While I am sitting here I decide to call mom.

"Hello Mom. How are you and dad?"

"Good evening Christian, your father and I are well thank you. How are you, Ana and Teddy?"

"Mom that is the reason I am calling. Ana is unwell. She said she was exhausted even though she hasn't done much today. Hell mom she couldn't even burp Teddy properly tonight because she didn't have the strength or energy. She slept for 5 hours this afternoon then she slept again for another hour between when she fed Teddy at 6 and when we had dinner. She is actually upstairs sleeping again now. Would you be able to come and check on her tomorrow?"

"Christian, wait until the morning and if Ana is no better then call me again and I will come over tomorrow morning to check on her. Hopefully it is just a 24 hour thing and she will be fine in the morning."

I really hope mom is right. Ana should be well and truly asleep so I head upstairs and have a shower. Since it is nearly 10 pm I go get Teddy and take him to Ana so that she can feed him again. I burp him and take him back to his nursery, change his diaper and put him back in his crib. After a few minutes I return to our room and climb into bed. Ana is lying on her side so that I can spoon her. She explains that she doesn't want me to breathe on me all night in case she has something nasty. I kiss her cheek before snuggling against Ana. Ana drifts off to sleep again rather quickly and I just lay here watching my wife. I really hope that this is just a 24 hour thing. We are meant to be going to Montesano this weekend and Ana is really looking forward to it. But if Ana is sick then we won't be going. I don't want her getting any worse or making Ray and Belinda sick.

 **Thursday**

 **Christian's POV**

I have both Taylor and Sawyer in the security office and Reynolds is on the phone for this briefing. It is about Ana and I heading to Montesano tomorrow evening. I want everything finalised today.

"Taylor since you are on standby this weekend you will remain here. Reynolds you will accompany Ana and I to Montesano where we are going to be staying with Ray and Belinda. Sawyer it is your weekend off and since Reynolds will be with us I would feel more comfortable if you actually stayed here at night in case Taylor needs assistance."

"That will be fine Sir. Steph and I will make sure we are home before dark if we go out."

I see something in his eyes and I think that them having the whole cottage to themselves and him not being on duty just made his day. What they do when he is off duty is there business. I hope though that they take this time to start planning there cottage so that it can start to be built.

"Sir, since you will not be in the house I will monitor everything from my cottage using the laptop."

"Thank you Taylor. Please don't monitor the system all the time but I do expect you to monitor it at least once every hour and make sure that the front gate remains closed."

"Reynolds, you will need to be here at 5pm so that you can check the car over once Taylor and I arrive home. You will also need to make sure everything is put into the car. We are planning on leaving for Montesano after Teddy's bath. That will get us there around 9pm. Ray has a bed organised for you. You will need your usual work attire as well as casual clothes. While we are lounging around at Ray's you can wear casual clothes but if we go out you will be required to wear your usual attire. Do you have any questions Reynolds?"

"Yes Sir, when will we be returning to Seattle? I have a prior engagement Sunday night. My aunt and uncle are in town and we made plans to have dinner at 7pm."

"Reynolds, we will be back before you go off duty at 6pm on Sunday so you will be able to keep your prior engagement."

I thank Reynolds for his time and disconnect the call, leaving just Taylor and Sawyer in the security office. Darlene is due to arrive in roughly 15 minutes but I want to ask Sawyer his honest opinion on how things are going with Darlene.

"Sawyer, since you have been working with Darlene since I returned to work I want your honest opinion on how she is performing."

"Sir she is good at what she does. When we bring Ana to GEH or Escala she is always scouring her surroundings looking for any threats to Ana and Master Grey. Most of the time, she is actually the one carrying Master Grey's carrier. Ana feels very comfortable with Darlene and that makes it easier for both Darlene and I to protect the both of them. Darlene is also very discrete when dealing with situations regarding Ana. When we are here at home Darlene also makes sure that everything is done when scheduled and is always scouring the camera's to make sure nothing is wrong both inside and outside of the house. Hell at times I have even found her a little intimidating. She gets a look in her eyes and hell I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath."

That was very interesting. The one thing I do know now is that Darlene is very protective over my wife and son and that is what I need. I need someone who will put their life on the line for them both. Sawyer has put my mind at ease. Once her 3 month probation period is finished at the end of March I will be reassessing her package and offering her a permanent position on the team. That is as long as there are no fuckups between now and then. I head back upstairs to Ana who is just starting to stir. I let her sleep this morning as she has been a little under the weather since Monday. Mom is going to drop in this morning to check in on her again. Hopefully Ana is over the worst of it. Thankfully Teddy hasn't caught Ana's illness. Between Gail and I we have been keeping Teddy away from Ana as much as possible so that she can rest.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good morning Christian. I am feeling a lot better this morning, I actually think I am over the worst of whatever it was. Is your mom still dropping in today to check on me?"

"Yes mom will be here this morning some time. I want you to rest though as much as possible today because you need to be better for tomorrow. Your dad and Belinda will be disappointed if we have to cancel."

"Yes they would be so I am going to do as you say and rest up as much as I can today so that I am better tomorrow. Is Gail okay with watching Teddy again today?"

"Gail is more than happy to look after Teddy and she also has the help of Sawyer and Darlene. Actually Darlene has been using this time to bond a little more with Teddy which gives Gail a chance to do some of her usual tasks. Now rest your pretty little head while I head downstairs to collect our breakfast. I want to have breakfast with you before I leave for work."

Gail is putting the finishing touches on our breakfast tray when I get back downstairs. She asks how Ana is feeling today and I tell her she is feeling a lot better but is still going to be resting today. Glancing at the tray Gail hands me I see that she has made an omelette for me and pancakes for Ana. Looking at the syrup I have rather naughty thoughts running through my mind but they will have to wait because I don't want Ana to using too much energy. My cock is a little lost at the moment as he hasn't been buried inside Ana's pussy since Sunday night when I sleep buried deep inside her. I miss our closeness that we share sleeping like that. Since she has been sick she will only let me spoon her so that she doesn't breathe directly on me all night. I guess that is better than her sleeping in one of the guest rooms.

Ana's eyes light up when I enter the room with our breakfast and I know she is definitely feeling better. We eat our breakfast before I change into my suit so that I can go to work. I really would prefer today to stay home and spend the day looking after Teddy while keeping an eye on Ana but I know that she will be against that since I leaving GEH tomorrow afternoon at 3pm so that we can get things ready for our trip. Before I leave I kiss her cheek and tell her to call me if she needs me for anything.

Taylor is waiting for me downstairs and we leave for GEH. On the way I call mom to ask her to drop by GEH on her way to the hospital. I want to talk to mom face to face about how Ana is really doing as I know Ana tries to down play the seriousness of how sick she is really feeling.

 **Ana's POV**

I meant what I said when I told Christian that I am feeling a lot better this morning and that I think I am over the worst of it. Grace will be able to give me a better idea when she drops by later and I am really hoping she tells me I am nearly over it. I have missed spending time with Teddy. The only time I have really seen him these last few day s was when it is time to feed him. But I don't want him getting sick so it is the least I could do.

Just before 9am Gail knocks on our bedroom door and shows Grace into the room.

"Hello Ana, you look a lot better today."

"Hello Grace, I feel a lot better. I am hoping that resting all day today will shake this last little bit of it so that I can go visit daddy and Belinda for the weekend."

Grace places her bag on the bed and checks my vitals along with my chest. The smile on her face indicates that I am indeed getting better.

"Ana if you rest up today then I don't see any reason why you can't spend time with Teddy tomorrow or you visiting your dad this weekend. I will advise though if you feel tired to rest. We don't want this to come back."

Grace is right there is no way I want to be sick like this again in a hurry. I have missed Teddy so much. Then there is the fact that I have been keeping Christian at a distance so he didn't catch it. I can't wipe the smile off my face. Tomorrow I will be able to spend time with my beautiful son. Gail and Darlene have been a godsend these last few days. They have taken excellent car of Teddy and me. Grace asks if she can spend some time with Teddy while she is here. Of course she can. She leaves the room and goes in search of Teddy. Grabbing my phone I call Christian.

"Hello handsome. Your mom has just checked me over and as long as I rest today she says I am right to get up tomorrow and spend time with Teddy and go visit Daddy."

"Hello beautiful. I am so relieved that you are much better. Teddy has missed you so much. Now that mom has given you the all clear I will ring and let your dad know that we will definitely be there tomorrow night."

"I have missed Teddy so much too Christian. Having him in the nursery and not being able to be with him apart from feeding him has been torture. You mom is actually with him at the moment and I am guessing she will stay until it is time for his 10am feed."

We chat for a few more minutes before he has to hang up. I reach for my laptop so that I can read some manuscripts to keep me occupied. Christian didn't want me working but this morning I finally convinced him that all I was going to do was read the manuscripts for something to do because I can't just sleep all day and reading relaxes me. Since I am not officially working I log into the owner account so that I can access every manuscript that is in the system. I get caught up in a manuscript and am startled when I hear a knock at our bedroom door. It is only Gail with some lunch and a cup of tea. Since I am feeling a lot better I ask her to stay with me while I eat my lunch.

"Gail, how has Teddy been these last few days? Christian said earlier that Teddy has missed me."

"Ana, Teddy has been getting a little fussy especially after you have fed him. He doesn't understand why you are not around."

"Grace told me that I will be right tomorrow so I will be spending as much time as I can with Teddy. I have missed him so much."

"I am so glad that you are better Ana. Now is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thanks Gail. I am just going to continue reading this manuscript until it is time to feed Teddy again. It has me intrigued. I want to know how it ends."

I check to see if the manuscript has been assigned to anyone and thankfully it hasn't. So I allocate it to Mrs Low. I know that she is the best person to work on this manuscript. About 20 minutes later my phone rings and I see that it is Steph.

"Hello Ana. How are you feeling today?"

"Hello Steph. I am feeling a lot better thanks."

"Ana, I just went in to the system to assign a manuscript but it mysteriously has already been assigned to Mrs Low. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Shit I didn't think she would realise so soon.

"I may or may not have allocated the manuscript Steph. Since I am on bed rest again today I wanted to do some reading so I decided to start reading one of our manuscripts. When I was reading that manuscript it mysteriously got allocated to Mrs Low." I say trying not to giggle.

"You are hopeless Ana. Please rest up and I will come up to the house on Sunday afternoon to see you if that is ok?"

"That is fine Steph. I will see you Sunday afternoon."

Since I have been unwell this week I haven't contacted Steph for an update and thankfully Steph didn't get into anything heavy regarding SIP. I guess she called to confirm that I had indeed allocated the manuscript because if I hadn't it meant that someone had accessed our system. Actually if someone had of breached or system no doubt I would have been alerted immediately. I lay back down and continue reading the manuscript. After Teddy's 2pm feed I actually shut down the laptop and have a sleep.

 **Christian's POV**

Just after 2pm I get an email from Ros regarding Mr Grice's work performance. It is a glowing report and I make the decision immediately that he will be offered the position starting Monday. I call HR and ask for a copy of what we offer to the Head of our companies along with a copy of the current agreement for the head of the New York Company. Since I want this offer to be given to Mr Grice first thing in the morning I tell them I need the documents emailed to me within the hour. That will give me an hour to work out a contract for Mr Grice. Once I have finalised it I will email it to Ros so that it is there first thing in the morning. Once I am happy with the contract I email it to Ros, telling her to offer the position to Mr Grice and give him the contract to look over. Also that I will call at 11am New York time to discuss any issues with Mr Grice.

As I leave my office I tell Andrea that I will be unavailable from 3pm tomorrow, and then I head home to Ana and Teddy. On the way home I tell Taylor that once we get home tomorrow that he can spend the afternoon with Sophie and Gail. We will have Sawyer and Darlene in the house as well as Reynolds when he arrives at 5pm. Teddy is in the lounge room with Darlene while Gail is in the kitchen cooking dinner. I head upstairs to see Ana and straight away I notice that she looks even better than she did this morning. Mom was right. Tonight she helps me bath Teddy before joining me downstairs for dinner. Since I don't want her to overdo it tonight we head back upstairs after dinner and snuggle in bed talking before we decide to have a bath before Teddy's last feed. Once he is fed and back asleep I hold Ana in my arms and drift off to sleep.


	200. Chapter 200

**Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

During my briefing in the security office I confirm with Taylor, Sawyer and Reynolds that we are going to Montesano this evening. Ana is really looking forward to taking Teddy to see her childhood home. Also it has been quite some time since we actually travelled to see Ray and Belinda. Leaving the security office I head upstairs to our room where I find the bed empty. I check the bathroom but it is empty. Then I hear Ana's voice over the baby monitor and I know she is in the nursery with Teddy so I quietly go to the nursery and stand at the door and watch her. She is standing beside Teddy's crib stroking his cheek.

"My precious Teddy, I have missed you so much this week. I am sorry that I haven't been able to spend much time with you but we didn't want you to get sick. Mommy is a lot better now and she is going to spend as much time with you today as she can. Tonight Teddy we are going to see Grandpa Ray and Belinda. I know it is going to be your first big car trip but hopefully you will sleep most of the way. Grandpa Ray and Belinda are excited about our visit. You will get to see the house your mommy grew up in. Sleep my beautiful little boy and I will see you when you wake up."

She leans down and kisses the top of his head. I walk into the room and wrap my arms around her and startle her a little.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you. When I come upstairs you weren't in our room and then I heard you over the monitor so I can in. What I saw was beautiful so I just watched you talking to Teddy. Now would you like to join me in our room for a proper good morning? If I do it here we might wake Teddy."

I take her hand and we head back into our room. Before I can even get the bedroom door closed her lips have crashed onto mine. Fuck I have missed her lips. As we kiss I undo and remove her robe and she removes my clothes. Her hand grasps my cock and I shiver at the anticipation. Ana breaks our kiss but still holds onto my cock gently squeezing.

"I see you are a little hot and sweaty, I think you need to have a shower with your wife."

"Yes, I am a little hot and sweaty and want to get downright dirty with my wife in the shower."

I lift her left leg so that it is around my hip before doing the same with her other leg. She wraps her legs around me and I carry her into the bathroom. As much as I want to go slow we really don't have much time since I have to go to work. I have missed her that much that I am not sure if I will last very long before I cum. Slowly I glide into her and the moan coming from her just about tips me over the edge.

"Baby if you moan like that again I am going to cum before we even start."

"I have missed this."

After a few moments I start to thrust into her. It seems that I am not the only one who has missed this because her hips are meeting mine thrust for thrust. I know she is teetering on the edge so I whisper in her ear to cum. She explodes around my cock which tips me over the edge and I cum inside her. After we have both regained our breath we wash each other before getting out of the shower. Once we are dressed we head downstairs for breakfast.

When it is time to leave for work I am fighting an inner battle with myself. I really want to stay here at home and spend the day in bed making love to Ana but I know that I have things that I need to do at work. Taylor is giving me that look and he has a few choice words to says and I know he is about to drag my arse out the door anyway he can. Reluctantly I follow him to the SUV

 **Ana's POV**

What a perfect way to say good morning, to feel our closeness and connection like that again after nothing since Sunday night. I could tell Christian was struggling to leave for work. Taylor basically had to drag him out the front door. But the sooner he gets to work the sooner he can get home again. I head upstairs to the nursery and sit in the nursing chair so that I can be near Teddy. While I am sitting here I start making a mental note of the things I want to do today. I need to pack a bag of clothes for Teddy, restock the nappy bag, and pack Teddies bath soap and lotions. Everything that I want to do is based around Teddies room so that I am near him while he sleeps. When he is awake he will have my complete attention. Christian and I can pack our things once he gets home. Teddy starts to stir so I pick him up and we head downstairs. Charlie flies straight to me and snuggles into my neck. Obviously he has missed me while I have been sick.

Gail offers to make me a cup of tea and tells me that she will bring it to me in the lounge room. I put Teddy on the lounge beside me and sit so that I am facing him. He is kicking his legs and swinging his arms as he looks at me.

"Hello my beautiful baby boy. Are you happy that mommy is feeling better and she is spending time with you? Have you been a good boy for Gail and Darlene while mommy has been sick?"

"Ana the only time he got a little fussy was after you had fed him. I think it was because he missed you. He had no idea why you would feed him then he was taken away from you. Having Christian continuing his routine with Teddy helped a great deal. Darlene and I were actually surprised at how well he behaved."

"Thank you again Gail. You and Darlene went above and beyond for us and I am extremely grateful."

I am going to get both Gail and Darlene something special as my way of truly saying thank you. Hopefully the little shop in Montesano is still open for business because I know exactly what I want for them both. The shop sells the most divine homemade pamper packs. Maybe I should stock up on some of my favourite bath bombs and bubble baths while there. I know I still have some of the expensive bath products from the spa but I really do miss the homemade ones from that shop. Belinda and I could go shopping tomorrow morning and leave Teddy at home with Christian and daddy. Surely they won't mind looking after Teddy while we take Reynolds with us. I am brought back to the here and now when I hear a strange noise coming from Teddy.

"It looks like you have learnt how to make some noise while I have been sick. Sorry mommy was just thinking about what she is going to do while we are at Grandpa Ray's this weekend. How about we lay you on the floor for some tummy time and I will join you. That way I can watch you, I have missed being able to watch you Teddy."

I lay Teddy on his tummy then lay beside him. He is all smiles as he watches me. When it is time to feed him we head upstairs and I feed, burp and change him. Teddy is getting a little tired so I put him in his crib to sleep. While he is sleeping I start restocking the nappy bag. Once I have everything we need I start organising Teddy's clothes and 2 blankets for him. Yes Daddy will have blankets but I want Teddy to sleep with his blanket that smells like home. Gail uses a specific detergent when washing Teddy's blankets. Having his blankets from home should keep him happy. I want this weekend to be perfect for Daddy and Belinda. If taking a few items from here keeps Teddy content then that is what we will do. Now that I have it sorted I go into our room and get the small suitcase along with an overnight bag. I pack Teddy's things into the suitcase before filling the overnight bag full with diapers. Since we are going to bathe Teddy before we leave I take a fresh cake of soap from the cupboard and we will grab his lotions after his bath.

Teddy stirs just after midday so I decide to take him for a walk in the meadow. Before we go downstairs I put on one of his little hats. Once Teddy is in his pushchair we head out side. On the way through the kitchen I tell Gail we will be back in an hour's time. Out in the meadow I can't help but look out over the water. I take the blanket from the pushchair and put it on the grass before gently putting Teddy down. Once I am seated I take Teddy in my arms and position him so that he is sitting in my lap. Together we look out at the water.

"It is beautiful out here Teddy. When you get bigger you and your daddy will have so much fun playing together. Daddy will be able to chase you around and play ball with you. When we have more children you will be able to play with your siblings out here when they are big enough. I can see us living here for a very long time Teddy. Don't tell daddy but mommy had a dream the other night about a little brown haired girl playing here in the meadow with you. She fell over and grazed her knee and you were ever so protective of her. You kissed the graze before taking her hand and lead her back to the house. It was so real Teddy. Now that it is getting warmer Teddy I think we will spend some time out her in the backyard and the meadow. It is so peaceful and relaxing."

I glance down and see Teddy is still fixated on the water. Maybe we should get a pool and for Teddy to have swimming lessons so he learns how to swim. Also I think we need to think of a way to stop Teddy from being able to access the water but not block our beautiful view from the rear of the house. It is something Christian and I will discuss when Teddy is a little older.

When Teddy starts to get a little fussy I put him back on his blanket before getting up and putting him back in the pushchair. We head back to the house and Gail is putting the finishing touches on lunch. I ask her to join me in the lounge room for lunch. When she comes in she puts our subs on the coffee table and gets the rocker/swing that we purchased and puts it in front of us. I look at Gail because I am confused as to why it is down stairs.

"We have been using it this week while you have been on bed rest. Teddy loves it. It will allow you to eat your lunch with both hands and it also allows Teddy to watch what is going on in the room."

"I hadn't thought about using it yet but I like the idea. If Teddy is happy in it I might actually start using it when he is awake so that I can still do things."

"Master Teddy has been staying awake longer this week. Didn't you notice that he was awake earlier than he usually is for his 2pm feed?"

Actually now that Gail pointed it out Teddy was actually awake sooner than he normally would. Obviously some changes have started to happen in these last few days. I am surprised I didn't notice that he was awake earlier than normal. Today I am grateful that he woke earlier as it means I get to spend more time with him before his next nap. Once I feed Teddy at 2pm and he is burped and changed he goes back off to sleep straight away. I get my laptop from my study and sit on the floor of the nursery and do some work.

I am startled when Gail knocks on the nursery door.

"Ana would you like me to pack a bag for you and Mr Grey? That way you can both spend time with Teddy when he gets home."

"I was going to do it after Christian got home. But you have packed for Christian plenty of times before so you know what he expects. Please pack 2 maxi dresses one of them needs to be suitable to wear to dinner, 1 skirt and top to match, 2 pair of sweat pants, 2 of Christian's shirts that I wear and one set of pyjamas. Leave my underwear, I will come and do that shortly."

Gail leaves and I continue reading the author contracts that Steph had emailed through earlier this morning. One of the authors wants to negotiate and what I am seeing has me a little concerned. The percentages the author is requesting don't sit well with me so I fire back an email telling Steph not to agree to anything as I want to read the manuscript myself before we negotiate further with the author. The author wants the kind of percentages that I offered Mr White. Mr White is a bestselling author and has written numerous books so he is entitled to the higher percentage. I shut down the laptop and head into our room. Gail is just putting the last of our clothes in the suitcase. While Gail is in the bathroom organising Christian's toiletry bag I decide what underwear I want and put in the suitcase as well before packing my toiletry bag. I don't worry about packing to many of my lotions because I have decided that I am definitely going to go shopping tomorrow with Belinda.

"Gail, have you got any plans for this weekend?"

"As you know Jason is on standby but he is going to be keeping an eye on things from our cottage. Sophie and I actually are going shopping tomorrow morning and then we are going to spend some family time in the afternoon. Then on Sunday Sophie and I will be baking up a storm. Her class is trying to raise funds for a school trip later in the year, so they are having a cake stall at school. The more money they raise now the less money the parents will have to pay for the trip. Each child has been asked to bring a plate of baked goods and each plate will be divided up into smaller portions and sold to the staff and students during lunch on Monday. What it is and the list of ingredients needs to accompany each plate so that labels can be printed off so that you know what it is and what the ingredients are. Sophie has a list of things she wants to bake and Jason told me to spend the time with Sophie baking. So on Sunday we will be baking up a storm. Is there anything that you would like us to bake for you and Christian?"

"That is a good idea Gail. It lessens the burden on the parents. Also it teaches the children about money and Thank you for the offer but spend the time baking with Sophie for her school trip. If there is anything we want we can wait until you have time later in the week."

We head downstairs and I follow Gail into the kitchen. She heads to the oven and removes a cottage pie. Why is Gail cooking dinner this early? I know we are going to eat before we leave but there is no real reason for her to be doing it this early. Before I get the chance to ask Gail why, I hear Christian's voice. He is meant to be at work. Why is he home? Has something happened? I turn to face him just as he reaches me his arms wrap around my body and he kisses me then we say our hellos.

"Christian why are you home so early? Is there something wrong?"

"I am home early because I wanted to spend some time with you and Teddy before we head to Montesano."

"Can I ask why Gail and Taylor are grinning like fools?"

"That would be because I told them both that when I got home that they were both to spend the afternoon with Sophie. I thought it was the least I could do since Taylor will be basically on duty this weekend instead of just being on standby. We still have Sawyer and Darlene here as well as Reynolds will be here at 5pm."

That definitely explains why Gail was cooking dinner. She turns off the oven and places the cottage pie in the warmer. It also explains why she wanted to help packing our bag for this weekend. She knew what Christian had planned for this afternoon. Sophie comes into the kitchen and says hello to me. Obviously she has been upstairs seeing Teddy.

"Taylor, Gail please go spend the afternoon with your daughter."

"Thank you Sir." They both say before leave hand in hand.

"Now let's head up stairs and check on our son."

"You are so considerate Christian. I hope Gail and Taylor have something special planned for Sophie this afternoon."

Judging by the grin on his face he knows exactly what they have planned. He tells me that Taylor has organised for them to go to the zoo for a behind the scenes Tiger tour. Taylor organised for the tour to happen after the zoo closes but until it closes they will visit the other exhibits. Sophie has no idea what is install for her. She is going to be so excited.

 **Christian's POV**

We leave GEH just before 3pm and swing by Sophie's school to collect her. She climbs into the car and tells Taylor all about her day at school. I can't wait to hear all about Teddy's days at school. When we enter the house Sophie makes a bee line for the stairs so she can go see Teddy. I head into the kitchen where I find my wife with Gail and I tell Taylor that something smells good. Ana turns around just as I was about to wrap my arms around her but I now wrap my arms around her and kiss her before we say hello. I seen the confused look on her face when she seen me and I wonder what she is thinking. After a few minutes I know why he had that look on her face but she had nothing to worry about.

On the way upstairs I tell Ana what Taylor has planned for Sophie. Ana even got a little excited for Sophie. Teddy is not quite awake yet but the way he is moving tells me it won't be long until he wakes up. Ana puts her laptop into its carry bag and puts it with Teddy's bag by the door.

"Ana, why are you taking your laptop with us to visit your Dad and Belinda?"

"That would be because I need to read a manuscript before I allow Steph to negotiate any further with an author regarding their manuscript. The author is requesting a rather high percentage of sales for a first time published author."

"Has this happened in the past? Did the author indicate what would happen if SIP didn't agree to their conditions?"

"This is the first time I have had an issue like this. They have threatened to take the manuscript elsewhere. But they obviously didn't read the fine print of the original letter that we sent out to the author regarding the editing of their manuscript. Because if they had they would know that they will be billed for all the hours that we worked on their manuscript."

Teddy makes a noise and we both look at him and he is looking back at us. Our little boy has woken from his nap. I take him from his crib and change his diaper. Since our bags are packed we head downstairs and spend time as a family in the lounge room. Shit I forgot about Charlie. So I call Taylor.

"Taylor, are you able to come and collect Charlie and his cage from the house and keep him in your cottage until we get home on Sunday because I don't want to leave him locked up in the house all weekend."

"Sir, that is fine. I will collect him from the house when we get home. Actually no have Sawyer take him to his cottage and I will collect him from there. That way no one will be in the house after you leave."

"Thank you Taylor."

I tell Ana I will be back in a minute and I head into the security office and tell Sawyer that he is taking Charlie with him to his cottage until Taylor collects him later. We spend time with Teddy. When Reynolds arrives I tell him to pack everything in the car and do the usual checks. Ana serves dinner and we eat before she heads upstairs to feed Teddy. Once he is fed we decide to bath him early so that we can actually leave for Montesano.

Teddy falls asleep not long after we leave home and is still asleep when we arrive at Ray and Belinda's. As Reynolds unloads the car we head into the lounge room and have a hot drink. Belinda tells us that the portable cot is in the room next to Ana's.

"How can the portable cot be already set up when we have just arrived?"

"That would be because I had one delivered here today so that we have one here when we visit. And it is more comfortable and bigger than the travel cot."

Ana and I head upstairs at 10pm so that we can put Teddy to bed. Reynolds is going to sleep on the fold out lounge. Once Teddy is fed we put him down for the night and snuggle up in bed together. Ana is a little tired so I pull her against me and she rests her head on my chest. Gently I run mu fingers along her back and she falls asleep.

 _ **A/N: Next Chapter will be purely a chapter on Steph and Luke.**_


	201. Chapter 201

**Please Note: This chapter is purely Luke and Steph's weekend**

 **Saturday**

 **Luke's POV**

When I wake up I see my beautiful fiancée beside me in all her naked glory. Fuck she looks so hot right now. I can't wait for us to have our own cottage. Then we won't have to share our space with anyone. Don't get me wrong it doesn't worry me about Reynolds being here some weekends but having Steph to myself all the time and not having to share is something I really am looking forward to. Since we don't really have any plans this weekend there is going to be a LOT of sex and we need to start on the floor plan for our cottage. This is the first weekend that we will have the cottage to ourselves on my weekend off. I don't think clothes will be worn very much for the entire weekend.

To start off our day I want to make Steph breakfast in bed. Gail gave me a few lessons this week on how to make her pancakes. I am going to make them this morning for Steph. It is still too early to make breakfast so I am going to lay here and admire the view that I have in front of me. The very perky tits, flat stomach, long slender legs and then there is that delicious tasting pussy that my cock likes to be buried in. Just thinking about her pussy is making me fucking hard but I know Steph has had a hard week at work so I want her to sleep. My cock can wait and no doubt it will be rewarded more than once today.

The more I think about today the more I realise that today needs to be just about me and Steph. We can work on the cottage plans tomorrow. Steph and I need today without any interruptions from the outside world. Taylor will be fine and all Mr Grey told me was that I needed to be here at night. So today it will be just me and Steph naked and we WILL be turning our phones off. I have the biggest smile on my face thinking about Steph naked all day. Glancing at the clock I see that it is nearly 8am so I decide to go prepare breakfast.

I follow Gail's instructions to the letter and they actually look really good and taste just like Gail's. Thank goodness they taste good because I have no plan B if they didn't. Once I have laid out the tray I head back into our bedroom and place the tray on the bed before gently kissing Steph's face. She stirs slightly and I am not sure if she is awake. So I speak.

 **Steph's POV**

I feel light fairy kisses on my face. Am I dreaming or is this real?

"Wake up my sexy as all fuck fiancée. I have made you breakfast in bed."

Nope I am definitely awake as that is my hunky fiancée talking to me. Shit did he just say he has cooked me breakfast. Slowly I open my eyes and I see a tray on the bed beside me. It has a stack of pancakes and a jug which I assume is full of syrup. Then there is 2 cups of coffee some napkins and a single rose on the tray.

"Luke you cooked me breakfast?"

"Yes I did. I wanted to surprise you. This week I Gail taught me how to make her yummy pancakes. Now sit up so I can feed you breakfast."

He has a glint in his eyes and I am not sure what he is up to. Once we are full I lean back against the headboard and close my eyes.

"Luke, breakfast was delicious. Thank you."

My eyes fly open when I feel the syrup being tipped onto boobs. Oh this has so many possibilities. It runs down my chest and Luke is looking at me licking his lips. He tongue works its magic on my boobs cleaning them of any syrup. Then he makes his way down my body until he reaches my sex. He pours syrup directly onto my sex and I can feel it trickling between my folds. Luke uses his magical tongue and mouth until I cum in his mouth then he licks me clean. Fuck that was hot. Once Luke is sitting back on his haunches again I grab the syrup and decide to return the favour. However I don't pour the syrup of his cock I dip his cock into the jug of syrup. Who would have thought cock could taste so sweet at this hour in the morning I think to myself. Luke cums in my mouth and I drink every last drop that he gives me. Wow what a way to start the day. Since we are both a little sticky we decide to have a shower. Luke returns the tray to the kitchen and no doubt rinses the jug that I dipped his cock in and then he joins me in the shower. After 2 bouts of shower sex we finally get out of the shower.

"Steph since we are here all alone let's stay naked all day and turn our phones off. I am certain we can find something to keep us occupied today."

That is so unlike Luke. He never switches his phone off not even on his weekends off. But the thought of having him all to myself today without interruptions sounds perfect. Once our phones are switched off we start changing the sheets on our bed since we managed to get syrup on them. Luke has sex on his mind because when I am leaning over straightening out the doona he comes up behind me and takes me from behind. I straighten my body so that I can wrap my hands around the neck. It will also allow him to kiss that sweet spot on my neck that he knows sends me wild. His hands find my breasts and he pays them a lot of attention as he slowly brings me to my climax. I am teetering on the edge and Luke shifts one of his hands to my clit where he gently presses down which sends a surge of pleasure through my body. Then he pinches my clit and it sends me flying over the edge and I explode around his cock. I can feel my walls clamping Luke and after a few more thrusts he empties into me. He glides out of me before turning me to face him. His lips are on mine and the kiss is deep and very passionate. Without breaking the kiss he lifts me up and gently places me on the bed where we continue kissing. When we are both breathless Luke lies beside me on the bed and places his hand on my belly.

"I can't wait for you to conceive our baby Steph. Hopefully you get pregnant quickly. But I know it will happen, when it happens and nothing we say or do will change that."

Luke is right I will get pregnant when the time is right. Until then there is no harm in practicing. They say practice makes perfect.

 **Luke's POV**

After giving Steph another mind blowing orgasm we decide to have lunch. I follow her out of the room and watching her naked arse as she walks in front of me has my cock standing at attention again. Maybe staying naked all day wasn't a smart idea. Every time I see Steph's naked body I want to be buried deep inside her. Steph and I head into the lounge room to watch a movie. We are curled up on our sides watching the movie and I can't stop thinking about being buried inside of Steph. Gently I move her top leg forward and slide into her. Just being inside her is enough for me.

"Steph I just needed to be inside you. Let's watch the movie and then we will have some more fun."

When the movie finishes I press stop and I notice that Steph is nearly asleep so I slide out of her and get up and carry her to our bed. She has other ideas when I put her on the bed because she pulls me onto the bed with her.

"Fuck me Luke. I want you to fuck me hard. Then I will sleep."

Who am I to argue with Steph? I do as she asks and fuck her hard. After sliding back out of her I lay on my back and Steph throws her leg over mine and I hold her tight and we both fall asleep. When I wake up again Steph is still fast asleep. Shit I slept for nearly 2 hours. I watch her as she sleeps and I can't help but look at her belly and think about what she will look like when she is pregnant with our baby. Gently I pry myself from under Steph and head into the kitchen and turn my phone back on as I need to be available to Taylor after 6pm. Hopefully my phone doesn't ring. I am in the middle of ordering our dinner when Steph comes out of our bedroom.

"I woke up and you weren't there. Have you been awake long?"

"When I woke up I watched you sleep for a while before I came out here to turn on my phone and organise our dinner. I hope you don't mind but I have ordered that chinese that you like."

I see her eyes light up and I know that she is happy with my dinner choice. Since I am going to have to speak with the delivery driver I am going to need to put on a pair of shorts. Steph looks at me with a disappointed look on her face but when I explain why she actually laughs and then tells me that she wouldn't want the delivery driver calling the police for me exposing myself to him. I head to the front get to collect our dinner and just as I open the door to the cottage I hear a rather loud BANG coming from somewhere near the main house. I race inside and grab my weapon from our room.

"Steph, when I leave please lock the front door and do NOT open it for anyone. I will be back as soon as Taylor and I have secured the premises and determined what made the noise we just heard."

"Luke please be careful. I love you."

"I love you too. Remember don't open the door."

I race out of the house and head straight to Taylor's cottage. He is just shutting his front door when I get there. Taylor tells me that the alarm has not been triggered in the main house which means what ever made that noise is outside. We head towards the main house in utter silence and use hand signals to communicate. Both of us have our weapons drawn. As we get closer to the far side of the house we can still hear the noise. We position ourselves and Taylor takes a quick look around the side of the house. When he turns back to me he starts laughing. What the fuck is he laughing about?

"Sawyer, one of the metal bins has its lid off. I am assuming something has fallen in the bin and is trying to get out."

Taylor put his weapon away and I lower mine and we go investigate. Sure enough a blasted raccoon is sitting in the bottom of the metal bin. The loud bang that we heard must have been the bin lid being knocked off and it hitting the other metal bin. Taylor put the lid back on the bin and carries it back to his cottage. He is going to call the proper authorities to come and collect the pest. I head back to our cottage to find that Steph has put some clothes on. She explains that she thought she better get dressed just in case she had to leave the cottage in a hurry. We eat our dinner in the lounge room and I tell her about the raccoon.

For dessert tonight I am going to feast on the delicacy that is Steph's pussy. By the time I have finished devouring Steph's pussy I was starting to think I would have no hair left because she kept pulling at my hair. But it was worth it. Steph is a out of it from the intensity of the last orgasm so I carry her to our room. As I climb into bed Steph has that look in her eyes and I know we are going to be in for a long night of sex. I gave up counting the number of orgasms she had after I counted 5. Those 5 were from us fucking I didn't count the ones from my fingers or mouth working her pussy into a frenzy. Just before midnight I got up to have a leak and when I got back Steph was fast asleep. So I got into bed and pulled her to me and I drifted straight off to sleep.

 **Sunday**

 **Steph's POV**

While I cook scrambled eggs for breakfast I can't help but think about last night. It has been quite a while since Luke and I had that much sex in one day. Obviously Luke is a little worn out after yesterday because he is still asleep. Hopefully we can get in plenty of more practice this morning before we focus on planning our cottage. Once breakfast is cooked I go wake Luke.

"Luke, wakey, wakey hand of snakey. Your breakfast has arrived and your waitress is butt naked and ready for more hot as hell sex from her stud of a fiancée."

That makes him open his eyes rather quickly. He smiles at me and I put the tray on the bed and gave him a good morning kiss before I joined him on the bed. We fed each other breakfast and talk.

"Luke what do you have planned for today? We really need to start working on our cottage so that the Grey's can get it started."

"Steph, it is going to be you, me and plenty of sex until we decide to have lunch. After lunch we can start planning our cottage. Unfortunately we will have to be clothed after lunch as I won't be able to concentrate if you are sitting in front of me naked."

"Endless sex and orgasms until we decide to have lunch sounds perfect Luke."

Thinking about more sex with Luke has me wet between my legs. What Luke doesn't know is that I am actually in my most fertile part of my cycle at the moment which means there is a possibility that I could fall pregnant. I didn't tell him because I don't want him to feel pressured about having sex. But having the cottage to ourselves on his weekend off has worked to my advantage. I wonder how soon I will be able to find out if I have actually gotten pregnant. Luke brings me back to the here and now when he asks if I am finished. He takes the tray into the kitchen and I ask him to get me a drink of juice so that I can take my pre-natal vitamins. While he is out of the room I position my body so that he sees ALL that I have to offer when he walks back in the room. I am resting on my elbows with my feet on flat on the bed, my knees bent and my legs spread open wide which has my wet glistening pussy on show. While looking towards the door with that look on my face that I know drives him wild. He calls the look the fuck me know look. All I do is tilt my head to the side and run my tongue along my top lip with the total look of desire in my eyes. Right now I want Luke to make me scream. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees me on the bed.

"Holy fuck Steph, are you trying to kill me? I can handle the just fuck me now look but seeing you like spread out like that nearly made me blow my load and the only place I want to blow my load is inside you."

"Well you better get your sexy arse in this bed and get your gorgeous big dick inside my pussy before you blow your load."

Luke nestles between my legs and enters me. I wrap my arms and legs around him. He is like a machine and thrusts into me hard and fast. It doesn't take long for him to blow his load inside me but he continues his thrusts until I cum around his dick which then sets him off again. By the time we decide to have lunch we both are well and truly sated. If I am honest I am not sure I could handle anymore sex this weekend. I think I am going to be a little sore tomorrow from all the sex we have had this weekend.

 **Luke's POV**

After lunch we get dressed so that we can focus on planning our cottage. First off Steph and I compile a list of things we want for the cottage. We decide on 3 bedrooms. Our bedroom will have an ensuite. We need a bath for when we have our child so the bathroom will have both a bath and shower. Steph tells me we should do a little research into types of baths and see if we can find a design that will allow us to have the shower over the bath. The kitchen, dining room and lounge room will all be opened planned so that we can interact with our guests and children easily. Our bedroom and the baby's room will be on one side of the cottage while the third bedroom will be on the other side of the cottage. That way it will give out guest's privacy and also the baby will not disturb them if it cries. The bathroom and laundry will be on the same side of the cottage as the guest bedroom. Our cottage will also have a rear deck like this cottage.

We finally have a plan that we like but the bathroom, ensuite and kitchen layouts are not determined because we want to look into a few things before we make our final decision. Steph looks rather tired so I carry her to bed and hold her in my arms. Steph is fast asleep within minutes of her head hitting the pillow. I also feel myself falling asleep so I don't fight it and drift off to sleep and dream about living in the cottage with a pregnant Steph.


	202. Chapter 202

**Sunday**

 **Taylor's POV**

Just before 6am I message Christian to let him know I am ready to give him an update once he has fed Teddy. He tells me to call at 6:30am which gives me enough time to make a coffee and have eat one of the breakfast muffins that Gail baked last night while we waited for someone to come take the raccoon away. Gail was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face after I told her about the raccoon. Now I can see the funny side of how it must have looked and sounded when I told her but at the time Sawyer and I had no idea what had made the noise at the main house.

"Good morning Sir. How is everything in Montesano?"

"Good morning Taylor. Everything here is fine. How did things go last night?"

"Umm sir we had a little issue." Before I can say anything else he interrupted me.

"Taylor why the HELL wasn't I notified immediately?"

"Sir, it is not what you think. Please let me tell you everything before you say anything. Sawyer and I were alerted to a rather loud bang near the main house. Sawyer came straight to my cottage with his weapon. Before he got to my cottage I checked to see if the alarm had been activated which it had not so I knew that whatever made the noise was outside. Sawyer and I had our weapons drawn before we left my cottage and then we used hand signals to communicate as we went to investigate. We stayed together as I know that we are both capable of running at speed. I had Sawyer stay behind me as we approached the front corner of the house on the far side of the property. We could still hear the noise so I quietly looked around the corner of the house and all I could do was turn to Sawyer and laugh. He was confused but I told him that the lid to one of the metal bins was on the ground and there was something in the metal bin and it was trying to get out. On closer inspection I found a raccoon in the metal bin. Obviously the loud bang that both Sawyer and I heard was the lid hitting the other bin. I put the lid back on the metal bin and took the raccoon back to my cottage before calling the correct people to come and collect it."

I can hear him laughing and I can't help but laugh to.

"Oh Taylor, that is classic, you and Sawyer versus a raccoon. I think we might need to do something about the bins so that no more raccoons can get into them. I am actually relieved that Ana and I weren't home because if Sawyer heard the bang at his cottage then I would hate to know how loud the noise would have sounded in our bedroom or Teddy's nursery."

"Is there anything specific you want me to do today before you get home?"

"Taylor Ana and I plan on leaving after Teddy's 2pm feed. Could you please return Charlie to the house around 3pm and open a few windows and remain in the security office until we get home. Once we arrive home and Reynolds unloads the car you can return to your cottage."

He hangs up the phone and I am about to go get another cup of coffee when I see my beautiful wife standing at the door in one of her satin robes. She turns and heads towards the kitchen and I follow. As she walks I am watching her arse. Gail lifts the back of the robe to flash me and I expect to see a pair of lace panties but what I see is her very naked arse. Holy fuck she is naked under that robe and I have this instant urge to be deep inside her. If Sophie wasn't home I would take her right here right now but Sophie is home so I grab her hand and head straight to our bedroom. Gail is giggling and I know straight away that this is what she planned when she came looking for me.

 **Christian's POV**

I am still chuckling when I get back to Ana's room. Since she is still asleep I climb into bed behind her and spoon her. As much as I want to be buried deep inside my wife I think after yesterdays shopping trip with Belinda she needs to sleep as much as possible. When she got home she looked exhausted. Mom warned me that Ana may still get tired easily for the next few days. But the smile on her face when they got home told me that she really enjoyed herself. When we get home this afternoon I want Ana to completely relax and maybe even have a sleep. I will look after Teddy if she is tired.

Over breakfast I tell everyone about Taylor and Sawyer's run in with the raccoon. Everyone can't help but laugh. Those 2 aren't going to live that down in a hurry. Since we are leaving after Teddy's 2pm feed Ray and Belinda want to go for a picnic lunch at Lake Sylvia. Ray knows how protective Ana and I are of Teddy and he wouldn't suggest it if there was a chance that we would be seen. Actually last time we went fishing at the lake didn't see anyone because of the secluded spot we were in. I think Ray just wants to show Teddy where his Grandpa Ray will take him fishing when he gets bigger. No doubt a few fishing rods will be put in so that we can do a spot of fishing today.

Ray organises his fishing gear while Belinda prepares the picnic hamper and fill the cooler with cold drinks and ice. While they are doing that Ana and I pack our belongings up so that Reynolds can pack them into the SUV. Ana makes sure to dress Teddy in gender neutral clothing and has a very light blanket that she can drape over his carrier to keep him protected. Before we leave Ana feeds Teddy in the privacy of the bedroom. Once Teddy has been fed we leave for the lake. Teddy is asleep within minutes of the car moving.

Considering it is a Sunday there is hardly anyone at the lake when we arrive. We head to the secluded spot and unload car. While Ana and Belinda sort out the blanket and picnic hamper in the shade, Ray and I head to the water to do a spot of fishing.

"Christian, can I ask how things are really going security /threats wise for you and Ana?"

"Ray at the moment everything is good. There have been no threats made against any of us. When Ana starts getting out more no doubt the risks will be there but I will make sure both Ana and Teddy are always protected. Sawyer and Darlene are working well together and will continue to protect Ana and Teddy."

I can see that he is relieved that Sawyer and Darlene are working well together. There is nothing worse than 2 CPO's working together when they don't get along. It can compromise their ability to perform their job to the best of their ability. The moment any of my CPO's job performance falls below my standards they will be relieved of their duties immediately.

 **Ana's POV**

While daddy and Christian are fishing Belinda and I are relaxing on the blanket while Teddy sleeps in his carrier. Belinda tells me all about their trip to New York. Again she thanks me for the use of the apartment. I feel a little ping of jealousy that she has stayed in our apartment in New York when I haven't. Maybe one weekend soon Christian and I could go to New York. I wonder if there is any business in New York that needs to be dealt with. Christian could go instead of Ros and we could go with him.

Daddy and Christian join us after their failed attempt at catching some fish. Belinda starts emptying the hamper while I get us all a cold drink from the cooler. Teddy starts to stir so Christian gets him out of his carrier and lays him on the blanket. After we have eaten Daddy and Christian take Teddy for a walk. I can see daddy talking to Teddy as he carries him.

"Your Dad has missed Teddy so much. He was so relieved when Christian called and said that you were feeling better and that you we still coming this weekend. If you had still unwell we would have come to Seattle. There was nothing that was going to stop your dad from seeing Teddy this weekend."

"If I wasn't better I was going to get Christian to send Reynolds to collect you and daddy for the weekend. That way daddy didn't have to drive for a change. But that wasn't necessary as I am feeling better. Why don't you join daddy and spend some time with Teddy before we have to head back. Christian and I can pack everything back into the hamper."

Belinda goes and joins daddy, Christian comes and joins me on the blanket. We pack everything back into the hamper. Once we are done we watch daddy and Belinda as they walk along the lakes edge with Teddy. Reynolds is following at a respectable distance giving daddy and Belinda privacy but close enough to step in if required.

When we get home we take Teddy upstairs to put him into his crib. Christian heads into the security office to speak with Taylor so I head into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. I find Gail and Sophie in our kitchen cooking. I am a little confused as to why Gail is in our kitchen cooking on her weekend off.

"Hello Gail, hello Sophie. Gail, can I ask why you are in our kitchen on your day off?"

"Sophie and I finished the baking for her school and since Taylor was going to be here at the house so I decided to come with him to prepare dinner. While dinner is cooking on the stove we decided to make some blueberry muffins. They have just gone in the oven."

"Gail that is so sweet. Thank you both for thinking of us and making muffins. Christian will be very thankful Sophie as blueberry muffins are his favourite. But his all time favourite is Gail's chocolate cake."

I can't help but giggle thinking about how Teddy would react when someone said chocolate cake when I was pregnant. Gail must realise what I am giggling about because she just smiles and reminds Sophie of how Teddy would kick when anyone said chocolate cake.

Gail asks how our weekend was. I tell her all about my shopping trip with Belinda yesterday. We went to the little shop that makes the homemade soaps and bath products along with numerous other shops. I have the gifts for Gail and Darlene but I am going to give them to them both tomorrow. Christian stayed at home with Teddy and Daddy while Belinda and Belinda went with Reynolds. Poor Reynolds was glad to get back to daddies after our shopping trip. I was well and truly exhausted last night and Christian had to wake me to feed Teddy at 10pm. Thinking about last night makes me think of the raccoon incident.

"Sophie, did your dad show you the raccoon before it was taken away?"

Gail tries to hide her giggle when I mention the raccoon.

"I did see the raccoon he was so cute. When the man came to collect it he actually told us all about the raccoon. He also told daddy what to do to stop any more raccoons getting into the bin."

"I am actually surprised that this is the first time we have had a raccoon in our bins. Knowing Christian it will be the last time too."

I am starting to feel really tired again so excuse myself and go tell Christian I am going to lie down for a little while. He takes the baby monitor from me and tells me he will look after Teddy when he wakes so that I can sleep. I think he just wants extra Teddy time but I am not going to complain. The moment my head hits the pillow I am out of it.

 **Christian's POV**

I wondered how long it would take before Ana headed back to bed to rest. She was struggling on the way home. At least she isn't fighting it and has gone to rest. Taylor and I discuss what can be done to keep the raccoons from the metal bins. The best option is to erect a wire fence with a roof around the bins so that the raccoons can't get near the bins. I call Elliot and ask if he can do the job tomorrow. He agrees and is going to drop by to see what he needs to do so that he can get the materials he will require before coming to start the job in the morning.

Taylor and I leave Reynolds in the security office and head to the kitchen. Gail is just putting the lasagne in the oven and it smells good. Sophie offers us both a blueberry muffin which is still warm. I tell Taylor to take his wife and daughter home and enjoy the rest of the afternoon with them. Gail gives me final instructions for the lasagne before she leaves. Teddy starts to stir so I head up to the nursery and once his diaper is changed we head to the lounge room. He also must have been a little worn out after his adventure this weekend because it is after 5pm. This last week he has been waking about 4pm and stays awake until his bed time. Visiting Grandpa Ray and Belinda is tiring work for a little boy. I am playing with Teddy on the floor when Elliot arrives. Elliot picks up Teddy and he starts talking to him and I can't help but smile as I watch the both of them.

"Elliot we better have a look at what I want done before it gets to cold outside for Teddy."

"Where is Ana?"

"She is upstairs asleep. This weekend knocked her a bit since she was sick earlier in the week."

I grab one of Teddy's blankets so that I can wrap him up before we head outside. Elliot looks at what has to be done and he tells me he will have it done by tomorrow afternoon. What Elliot is proposing is that you lift the top of the enclosure to access the bins. Doing it that way means it doesn't need to be as tall. We head back inside once Elliot has the measurements that he needs. As we head inside I ask Elliot to stay for dinner and he accepts the offer. I head into the kitchen because I can hear the oven buzzer going off. The lasagne is ready so I turn off the oven and take the lasagne out. Teddy starts to get really fussy because he is hungry. I take Teddy upstairs to our room.

"Ana baby, you need to wake up, Teddy is hungry."

"Is it 6 already?"

"Yes it is Ana. While you feed Teddy I am going to go back downstairs and keep Elliot company. I hope you don't mind but I asked him to join us for dinner."

"That is fine. Let me feed our hungry little man and we will join you downstairs."

Elliot is sitting in the lounge room with Charlie sitting on the lounge beside him. Charlie is watching Elliot closely. Ana joins us once Teddy has been fed. She leaves us with Teddy while so makes a salad to go with the lasagne. Teddy starts to get a little grumpy again so Elliot and I give him his night time bath before Ana joins us. Elliot is insistent on drying Teddy so both Ana and I watch and wait. Yep Teddy peed all over his Uncle Elliot.

"Teddy man, that is not cool. You aren't meant to piss on me."

"Well you were the one in a hurry to take him from me when I lifted him out of the water."

Ana is struggling to keep her giggles suppressed. Once Elliot has got Teddy dried Ana dresses him for bed and I get Elliot a towel to dry himself. He heads to his car to get his spare set of clothes that he has in case he gets wet during the day when working. While he is getting changed Ana and I kiss our precious boy goodnight and tuck him into bed. He is out like a light.

 **Elliot's POV**

Why the hell didn't they warn me that Teddy likes to piss when you lift him out of the bath? Thank fuck I have spare clothes in my truck. Ana and Christian come downstairs just as I come out of the downstairs bathroom. We have dinner and I must admit that Gail's lasagne is to die for. Maybe I could ask her to make me one so that I can freeze it. I mean I will buy everything she needs and even pay her to do it. It would save me from having to find something for dinner.

Over dinner I tell Ana about what I am going to do to enclose the metal bins. What I don't tell either of them is that I am going to try and make it so that you press a leaver and the lid opens itself. I don't want to tell them just in case I can't pull it off. When we have finished dinner Ana looks really tired still so I decide to head home. I tell Ana I will be here around 9am in the morning to start on the enclosure. That will give me enough time to go to the office and sort out a few workers, collect the supplies I need and drive here.

Ana's POV

I am rather grateful when Elliot decides to leave early. Even though I slept this afternoon I am still rather tired. This weekend has knocked me for a six. I know it is only because I have been unwell. Christian joins me upstairs and we have a quick shower before he tucks me into bed and kisses me. I ask if he is going to join me and he explains that he has a few things he needs to do before tomorrow. The next thing I know Christian is waking me to feed Teddy. Once Teddy is fed, burped and changed I head back to bed and snuggle against Christian.

"Christian, did you get everything done?"

"Yes I did. Now close your eyes and sleep Ana. Even though mom said you were better she also said that you would still get tired easily and this weekend proved that so please sleep. Promise me you will rest if you are feeling tired this week."

"Yes Christian I will rest if I am tired. Good night Christian. I love you."

"Good night Ana and I love you too."

I kiss the top of her head and listen to her breathing and it doesn't take long for her to fall asleep. As I lay here listening to Ana sleep I can't help but think about the email that was waiting for me when I went to my study. It is something I am going to have to deal with as soon as I get to GEH in the morning.


	203. Chapter 203

**Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

Ana is still asleep when I leave this morning. I didn't want to wake her so I left her a note telling her she looked to peaceful to wake and that I will call her later this morning. On the way to GEH I talk to Taylor about the email from last night. It seems that the employee who was fired for shooting up drugs in the bathroom is trying to sue GEH. How the fuck can it be unfair dismissal when it clearly states in the employee contract that drug use will result in immediate termination of employment. We have footage of her injecting herself and disposing of the syringe.

"Sir, everything is documented and I actually sent the syringe off and had it tested and fingerprinted. So there is definite proof of who used the syringe and what it contained."

"Thank you Taylor."

My gut instinct tells me that there is more to this and it isn't good. When we get to GEH I ask Taylor to retrieve the footage and bring it to my office immediately. Roughly 15 minutes later Taylor enters my office with a USB stick in his hands. I plug it into my computer and we watch the footage. It is clear as day in the footage that she took the syringe from her purse then injected herself and disposed of the syringe in the bin. Taylor seems to think that she may try and bring up the invasion of privacy bull shit. But before I installed the camera's I made my legal team research the laws regarding camera's in rest rooms. I was able to install then as long as they faced the wash basin area and did not show the mirror or the doors to the actual cubicles. The camera is positioned above the door and meets the regulations. Also I had to make every staff member aware that there was camera's in the restrooms and I did that by having it written into their contract of employment which they signed. I call Welch and have him pull her file so that I have everything I need when I meet with my legal department at 11am.

I start working on the files Ros left on my desk Friday afternoon. My mind is all over the places so I close the file and send Ana a message to be in our bedroom with Teddy and logged into Skype in 10 minutes.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian has already left by the time I wake this morning. I see his note on his pillow and I can't help but smile as I read it. He is always thinking of me. I get the gifts that I purchased for Gail and Darlene and head downstairs for breakfast. On the way past the security office I go in to give Darlene her gift and to personally thank her for everything he did last week while I was ill.

Gail has her back to me when I sit at the breakfast bar so I put her gift on the stool beside me before I speak. Poor Gail nearly jumped out of her skin. Obviously she didn't hear me when I came in. She prepares a bowl of granola and yoghurt along with a cup of tea. I ask her come and sit.

"Gail last week you were a complete godsend while I was ill. I got you a little something to say thank you."

The smile on Gail's face tells me everything I need to know.

"Ana this is wonderful and they smell divine."

"They are all homemade and natural products Gail. I got them from my favourite store in Montesano. Everyone needs a little pampering occasionally. I thought about sending you to the spa for a few hours but I thought that purchasing your own pamper pack you can do it whenever you please and even share it with Taylor, if you know what I mean."

Gail giggles and she has a naughty look on her face. I am not sure I want to know what has her smiling. But I assume what she is thinking about involves Taylor. While she is looking through the pamper pack I tell her all about the website so that she can look into other products that they sell. Also I tell her that if she wants to order products she can and daddy and Belinda will bring them to Seattle when they visit or if she wants them straight away then they will actually post the products to Seattle. Our talk about the different products is interrupted when Luke announces that Elliot has arrived.

Elliot comes into the kitchen so Gail makes Elliot a coffee while we talk for a few minutes. Gail is a little shocked when Elliot asks her about cooking meals for him if he buys everything and he will pay her for her time. Unfortunately for Elliot Gail declines the offer. She actually has reduced that amount of extra meals she makes for others especially since Steph lives with Sawyer. Gail does suggest though that Elliot talk to Darlene. I am confused as to why and she explains that Darlene likes to cook on her days off because it helps her wind down. Elliot thanks Gail and heads outside to start on the enclosure and I ask Gail to watch Teddy for a few minutes while I head to the security office.

"Darlene, can I speak to you in the foyer for a few moments."

"Yes Ana, is there a problem?" She says as she stands and follows me into the foyer.

"No problem Darlene. But Elliot just asked Gail if she would prepare meals for him and she declined but she did suggest that you might be interested. Would you be interested in preparing meals for Elliot? He is willing to supply the ingredients and pay you for your time."

"I would definitely be interested but only if it is alright with you and Mr Grey. My work as your CPO is my priority."

"Darlene if you are interested I will have Elliot talk to you before he leaves. What you do after hours is your business. Actually you would make Mr Grey happy if he knew someone was cooking Elliot proper meals instead of constant take out crap that he is eating."

"Yes I am interested Ana. Please have Mr Grey speak to me before he leaves."

I head back to Elliot and tell him to speak with Darlene before he leaves if he is serious about having someone prepare meals. He thanks me and heads outside to start working on the enclosure.

 **Elliot's POV**

When I got to work this morning I had a few of my guys help me construct the sides and lid for the enclosure. By doing this is will reduce the amount of time I will be away from the job site. When I explained what it was for one of my guys suggested a small solar powered gate opening system for the lid. It will mean that it can be opened with the press off a button on the side of the box. I ask a few more questions and he tells me what I will need to make it happen. The lid is fitted with the system so all I will have to do is secure the lid to the enclosure and attach the solar panel to the side of the enclosure at the front near where the opening button will be situated. Once everything is done I make my way to Ana and Christian's.

Ana asks me in for a coffee before I start. After I finish my coffee and chat with Ana I get straight to work on building the enclosure. Once the sides are together and they are secured I work on attaching the lid. I make sure everything is in perfect working order before I pack my tools away. Gail will be happy that I have managed to hook up the automatic opening system. I head inside to find Gail and Ana so that I can show them how it works. Gail is in the kitchen and tells me that Ana is upstairs. So I ask Gail to follow me and as we walk past the security office I ask Sawyer to follow as well. I show them both how it works and both are happy with what I have done. Gail tells me she will show Ana when she comes downstairs later. We head back inside and I follow Sawyer to teh security office and ask to speak with Darlene.

"Darlene, Ana said you are interested in preparing meals for me. I will supply all the ingredients and will pay you for your time. The truth is I don't really know how to cook and I dont like the thought of having to try and cook dinner for one. So if you are sure about this then I would like to ask when you could start?"

"Mr Grey, yes I really am interested. I enjoy cooking and it relaxes me so if you like I could do a small sample of my cooking tonight and if you like the meals then I will prepare you meals to freeze when required. If you give me a list of meals you like then I will purchase the ingredients and keep the receipt so that you can pay me when you collect the meals. I will bring them with me tomorrow or you can collect them from my house tomorrow evening after I finish work here."

Wow I didn't expect her to agree and actually want to prepare meals for me tonight. I tell her my 2 favourites to begin with, Lasagne and spaghetti bolognese but I am capable of cooking the spaghetti if she can make the sauce. If Darlene can cook these well then I will have her prepare other meals. I offer to collect the meals from here tomorrow because I am not sure Christian would want me visiting his staff after hours especially since she is female. Nothing reads scandal like a Grey visiting a known employee of Christian Grey at night. I give Darlene $50 to help pay for the ingredients and containers that she will need to purchase. She thanks me and tells me she will make sure to have the meals here in the morning.

I leave the house and am pleased that I will be eating proper food again soon. There is only so much takeout a person can eat. Tonight I will compile a list of types of things I like that can be frozen to give Darlene a wide variety of meals that she can choose to cook.

 **Ana's POV**

Teddy and I are in the lounge room where he is having tummy time when I get a message from Christian telling me to be in our room with Teddy and logged onto Skype in 10 minutes. Shit has his day been that bad already? Picking up Teddy I head upstairs and collect my laptop from my study. I lay Teddy on the bed beside me so that I can get comfortable. Once I am against the bed head I log into Skype and position the laptop on my thighs. I pick Teddy up and position him so that he will be able to see Christian on the screen. We don't have to wait long and Christian's face appears on the screen.

"Hello beautiful wife and precious son."

His voice is a little flat and I know something is wrong.

"Hello Christian. Is everything ok? You don't normally Skype when you are t GEH."

"I will know more after my meeting with legal but now all I want to do is talk to you and Teddy. Work can wait but my family can't and right now my family take priority."

It must be bad if he has a meeting with legal. Whatever it is must have happened over the weekend as he was fine Friday afternoon. Teddy is reaching out for Christian on the screen which makes Christian smile.

"Are you a little confused Teddy? You can see Daddy's face and hear me but you can't touch me. I am sorry little man if I could be home I would be. Hopefully I can get out of my last meeting and I can come home early and we can go for a walk in the meadow with mommy."

"Oh Elliot arrived and he is working on the enclosure. He asked Gail if she would prepare meals for him and he offered to pay her for her time. She declined the offer but she said Darlene might be interested. When I spoke to Darlene she is very interested but wasn't sure if we would approve. I told her that you would be happy for Elliot to be eating proper food than that take out crap he usually eats. So she is going to speak with him before he leaves."

"You are right about wanting Elliot to eat proper meals. Lately I think the only time he eats a proper meal is when he has dinner with us or our parents."

I can't help but laugh at Teddy who is still watching Christian on the screen and Christian is pulling faces at him trying to make him smile. Christian's face lights up and I know that Teddy has smiled.

"That is the most beautiful smile Teddy. Mommy isn't it time to get those luscious breasts out to feed our son?"

"Are you trying to tell me Mr Grey that you want to stare at me while I feed our son?"

"That is exactly what I am saying Ana. I love watching you feed Teddy. So get that shirt off and those breasts out so I can watch you both."

Christian will be locked in his office so we will not be disturbed. So I put Teddy on the bed and remove my top then I undo my maternity bra and take it off. My boobs are on show and I see the look in Christian's eyes unfortunately though he isn't here to pay my boobs any attention. Normally I would just unclip it at the shoulder but we are in the confines of our bedroom with the door locked so no one is going to enter.

Teddy latches onto my boob straight away and he is content feeding. Christian just watches us and I can't help but smile at him and at Teddy. I can see Christian has calmed down a great deal since he has been talking to us. He looks a lot less stressed. Teddy is Christian's calming mechanism and I think watching us both is also helping. I just hope that whatever it is that got him worked up doesn't make him blow a fuse or worse.

"Baby I have just got an email from Andrea that my last meeting has been cancelled so I will be home early. It looks like we are spending some time in the meadow with our son this afternoon."

"Sounds perfect Christian, do you have a rough idea what time you will be leaving the office?"

"I am hoping to leave around 3:30pm but I may be lucky enough to get away before that. If I manage to get away earlier then maybe I can have a little private time with my sexy wife while Teddy is still sleeping."

I like that idea very much and I have the goofiest grin on my face thinking about it.

 **Christian's POV**

Getting the email from Andrea about the cancellation of my last meeting is perfect. An afternoon at home in the meadow with Teddy sounds perfect. During the week it is too late when I get home to take him out into the meadow so this afternoon will be good. I really do hope that I can get away earlier so that I can be buried deep inside my wife. It feels like an eternity since we were intimate even though it was Friday morning. The look on Ana's face tells me she is thinking about alone time. She burps Teddy before offering him her other breast. Naturally he latches on and continues feeding.

"Baby as much as I am enjoying the view I have before me I really need disconnect so that I can sort out the issue in my pants before my meeting."

"Oh no you don't Mr Grey, the issue in your pants is going to be viewed by your wife. You have been getting a free show of me feeding our son while at work, so I want to see the bulge in your pants. So drop those pants and let me admire the bulge in your pants."

What my wife wants she gets. I stand up from my push my office chair away from my desk and unzip my pants and release me cock from my boxers. My cock springs free and it is actually a relief and it points straight at the screen. No doubt Ana can see the pre-cum that has beaded on the tip of my cock. Yep she definitely sees it because she is licking her lips. Darn shame she is not here to lick it.

"See something you like Mrs Grey?"

"I certainly do see something I like. Darn shame it is not here in the room with me because if it was it would be getting some very special attention Mr Grey."

Her words and the way she spoke them has my cock twitching which makes her giggle which then sends my cock into another twitching fit. Ana notices that Teddy is not suckling as much and starts burping him so that he can go to sleep. He lets out a very loud burp. Once he is burped she places him on the bed beside her and starts getting dressed again.

"It is a shame that you are getting dressed but I actually think it is wise especially if I am going to deflate this raging hard on before my 11am meeting."

Once Ana is dressed we say our goodbyes so that I can prepare for my meeting with my legal department. Taylor comes into my office just before 11am and will remain in my office for this meeting. Andrea announces that Daniel from Legal is here so I tell her to send him in.

Daniel fills me in on everything that they know about the lawsuit. Taylor shows him the video we have of her shooting up in the restroom. Once he has seen the video he reassures me that the video along with her employee contract is enough to squash this before it gets any further. I am relieved and ask Daniel to forward the evidence to whoever he needs to have this case thrown out. All I can do now is wait. I really hope this is sorted by the end of the week.

After Daniel leaves my office I get back to work so that I can get out of here early. Andrea is aware that I will be leaving early. Once I am finished my phone conference I alert Taylor that we will be leaving GEH in about 5 minutes. He is waiting for me at the elevator when I exit my office and we leave. Thank fuck today is over. Now I can go home and spend the afternoon with Ana and Teddy. I know that I have to tell Ana but I m not sure when to do it. If I tell her when I get home will that ruin our afternoon or I tell her tonight after dinner and stress about telling her. I opt to tell her when I get home. Yes she will be pissed off but there are ways to make her happy again which involve us being naked. My heart starts racing at the thought of being at home naked with my wife while our son is sleeping. Then my mind drifts back to our earlier Skype session and I can't help but smile as I see the vision of Ana feeding Teddy as I watch.

"Sir, is there anything in particular you would like me to do this afternoon when we get home? The reason I am asking is because Sawyer and Darlene will be in the house already without adding me as well."

"Actually Taylor, I am going to give Darlene the rest of the afternoon off."

"Ok Sir. Sawyer and I will monitor things and keep an eye on Elliot if he is still at the house."

Shit it slipped my mind that Elliot could still be at the house. Maybe he will be gone by the time I get home. When we pull up in front of the house I can't see Elliot's truck. It seems that he has already finished the job and has left.

 **A/N: The remainder of Monday will continue in the next chapter.**


	204. Chapter 204

**Monday Cont.**

 **Ana's POV**

Over lunch Gail tells me all about what Elliot did for the bin enclosure. What he did sounds perfect and will keep the raccoons out of the metal bins. Teddy and I play in the lounge room after I have lunch with Gail. Darlene comes into the lounge room and clears her throat.

"Yes Darlene, what can I help you with?"

"Ana, Elliot spoke with me before he left and I have offered to cook him some meals tonight as a trial run. He has asked that I bring the meals to here tomorrow and he will collect them from here. Will it be alright for me to put them in the kitchen fridge? The fridge in the security office is a little small."

"Darlene I am really pleased that Elliot spoke with you. He really does need to eat regular home cooked meals instead of the take out crap he has been eating. If this arrangement is going to continue you will need to sort out an alternative arrangement for collection."

"I agree Ana, if our agreement is to continue then he can collect the meals from my house on a Sunday afternoon so that we can discuss what his requirements are for the next batch of meals. Since I have never done anything like this before I am not sure how much is acceptable as payment for my time. What do you think would be acceptable?"

"Darlene, talk to Elliot he is very laid back and between the both of you no doubt you will come to an agreement."

She thanks me and heads back to the security office. Teddy starts to get a little fussy so we head upstairs and I settle in the rocking chair and feed him. I have noticed that he is drinking more at each feed. Our little boy is growing. Daddy and Belinda commented over the weekend that he has grown so much since they last seen him. It is harder for Christian and I to notice as we see him every day. Once Teddy is burped and had his diaper changed I put him into his crib and I watch him until he falls asleep. He looks so adorable when he sleeps.

I head into my study and fire up the laptop so that I can check my emails and work on Mr White's manuscript. After I have dealt with the emails in my inbox I am feeling a little peckish so I decide to go get something to snack on. As I start to walk down the stairs I hear a car door close and I am unsure who is here so I stop and assess what I am wearing but it will have to do. Neither Sawyer nor Darlene comes out of the security office which only happens if it is Taylor and Christian. Then I remember what Christian said during our Skype session. _'If I manage to get away earlier then maybe I can have a little private time with my sexy wife while Teddy is still sleeping.'_ I head straight back up the stairs and head to our bedroom.

I will have a few minutes before Christian comes upstairs looking for me so I rush into the bathroom. Since I am in a skirt I easily slip my panties off before fluffing my hair and heading to my study. When I see Christian I know that something is really bothering him and our Skype session only temporarily relieved the stress. He kisses me briefly before plonking down on the bench seat out on the enclosed veranda. His hands are rubbing his face and I know he is fighting with himself about telling me what has happened. I go sit beside him and take his hand in mine.

"Christian, please tell me what happened today. What has you this worked up? If we are going to spend time this afternoon as a family we need to get the air cleared now or it will be hanging over us all afternoon."

"Ana you are right. I do need to tell you what happened today. Do you remember the employee who I fired because she was caught shooting up in the restroom?"

I nod my head yes because I do remember that. Christian was so pissed off that night. Because of that employee random drug and alcohol tests are conducted more often.

"She is trying to sue GEH for unfair dismissal. After e spoke I had a meeting with Daniel from legal and he went through the footage that we had plus the results from the tests that Taylor had done immediately after the incident. The tests confirmed that the syringe was hers and its contents. Daniel is going to be forwarding all this information on along with a copy of her signed employee contract regarding what the consequences would be if you failed a drug test or were caught taking drugs while working at GEH. Daniel is certain that he will have this lawsuit squashed by the end of the week."

Wow no wonder he was stressed when we spoke earlier. How stupid is that woman to sue GEH. Obviously she forgot about her employee contract that she signed. That can be used against her as she was aware of the policies and procedures before she decided to do drugs in the bathroom. I straddle his thighs making sure not to reveal my absent panties. Then I gently massage his head to help him relax a little.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana massaging my scalp is just what I need at the moment. I close my eyes and lean my head against the glass wall of the veranda. While she massages I continue to tell her about the rest of my day including the phone conference and the possible trip to New York at the end of this month early next month. It dawns on me that if I put it off until next month Ana could come with me and we could take a few extra days and celebrate our first wedding anniversary while in New York. Ana hasn't seen our apartment in New York.

Now that I have started to relax I rest my hands on Ana's thighs and gently stroke her inner thigh. I continue to edge my hands up her thighs and under her skirt. Boy didn't I get a surprise when I brushed my fingers over her pussy. The little minx isn't wearing panties.

"Surprise baby, I wanted to be ready for our time without ruining another pair of panties. I promise that I only removed them when I heard you come home."

"Well since you seem to be prepared for some special time let's have some fun."

If I had of known that she wasn't wearing panties when I came into her study there is no way we would have had that talk but I am glad it is out in the open and now I can focus on spending some quality time with Ana and Teddy. Her hands undo my belt and pants and I can't help but smile at her. Ana lifts herself off my thighs so that I can lift my hips and she can lower my pants and boxers enough to free my erection. Once I am sitting again Ana lowers herself onto my waiting cock. Ana grinds against me and clamps her walls around my cock which has my cock twitching with excitement.

"Ana if you keep doing that I will be coming before we even begin."

She just smirks at me and slowly begins to ride me cock. My hands leave her waist and unbutton her shirt and unclip the maternity clips and lowering the cups to expose her beautiful breasts. Gently I massage her breasts and admire the way they react to my touch. Seeing them in the flesh is a lot better than through a computer screen. Ana continues to ride me but fourth or fifth thrust she grinds against me while clamping her walls around my cock and it has me on the edge. She knows exactly what she is doing and the look in her eyes tells me she isn't going to stop until she has me coming. I want her to um as well so I start playing with her clit. Rubbing it and applying pressure.

"Shit Christian I can tell you are close, cum for me Christian."

Her words send me over the edge and my cum spurts into her in long streams. I pinch her clit and tweak her nipple and it is enough to push her over the edge and she falls over the edge. Fuck this is exactly what I needed. I kiss Ana deeply and hold her against my body. Ana lifts herself off me and helps me back into my pants while I fix up her bra and partially button her shirt before I carry her back to our bedroom so that I can worship her body properly.

"Thank you Ana, you always seem to know exactly what I need. Now that we are in the confines of our bedroom I plan to worship your body until our son decides to wake up. Once he wakes up we can take him out into the meadow."

I lower Ana's feet to the floor and once we are both naked I gently throw Ana into the middle of our bed and she lets out a slight squeal followed by a giggle. God I love that sound. I kiss my way up her legs and then up her body making sure I pay her breasts some attention before continuing to her lips. After a very deep sensual kiss I make my way back down her body to her pussy. Ana squirms slightly when I blow on her clit and I can't help but chuckle as I watch her. I start licking and sucking her clit then I slide a finger inside her and start stroking in and out. Her body is so responsive to my actions and I slide a second finger inside her. I can feel Ana's body tensing and her walls are starting to clamp around my fingers. Ana is close to her climax so I take her clit between my teeth and bite down which pushes her over the edge and I feel her explode around my fingers. Her juices are coating the palm of my hand and I need to taste her so I remove my fingers from her and lick the juices from my hand before I feast on her pussy. The sounds escaping Ana's lips are spurring me on more and I want to make her cum again with my mouth and tongue.

 **Ana's POV**

I have barely come down from my first orgasm when Christian starts using his magical tongue and mouth on my pussy. The sensation of him licking me and blowing air onto my clit has me moaning. Fuck he knows how to make my body sing. Christian starts licking me clean after I cum again. Just as he finishes and is blowing air onto my clit we hear Teddy over the baby monitor. I start to move so that I can go to Teddy but Christian tells me that he will go and get Teddy while I put some clothes on. He throws on his boxer briefs and heads to get Teddy.

Teddy is all smiles and is very happy that Christian is home. Once Christian is dressed he carries Teddy down to the kitchen where I grab a few bottles of water, some muffins and the picnic rug. Then we walk towards the meadow. There is a gentle breeze blowing as I lay the rug down in the shade while Christian is talks to Teddy. I can't help but smile as I watch the way they interact together. When I have the rug sorted I sit down while Christian lays Teddy on his tummy so that he can see the water. Christian sits behind me and intertwines our fingers before he wraps our arms around me so that I am against his chest.

"Christian, when we first met did you ever think that we would be here like this 2 years later"

In a few weeks it will be 2 years since I crashed into Christian's SUV. Time has flown by in that time and so much has happened.

"Before I met you Ana I never really thought about getting married and having a family. Work kept me busy and everything I did revolved around running GEH and spending some time with my family. You came into my life and changed everything. We are married and have a beautiful baby boy, and you 2 are the centre of my world. Then there is the fact I spend more time with my family. Before you came along I worked very long hours and never took any time off. But your accident changed that, I wanted to be there for you and I wanted to see you all the time. I know I have said this many times but I truly am thankful that you crashed into my SUV that day Ana. That day was the start of something truly wonderful."

Yes it was, because of that accident I found the man of my dreams, married him and now we have our perfect little boy. Teddy starts to squirm so I lean forward to pick him up. I position him in my lap so that his back is against my chest like we did on Friday. Christian's arms are around me again but his hands are on Teddy. The 3 of us sit here and watch the water. It would be a perfect picture but no one is here to take it. Well I thought there was no one around that could take the picture. Out of the corner of my eye I see Taylor walking towards us. Is something wrong?

"Christian, Ros is up at the house. She wants to speak with you. But I have a sneaking suspicion she is really here to see Teddy and using GEH as her excuse to be here."

"No doubt you are right Taylor. Tell her we will be a few minutes."

I can't help but laugh because I know that Taylor is right. Ros is always asking how Teddy is. Christian hasn't attempted to move yet so I speak.

"Taylor before you go can you please take a family photo of us with your phone?"

"Shit, I left my phone in the house. No doubt there will be a missed call or 4 from Ros."

"You aren't the only one who left their phone behind now let Taylor take this family photo so he can get back to Ros."

Taylor leaves us to sort ourselves out. On our way back to the house we eat the muffins. Well I feed Christian his muffin as he has Teddy. Ros heads straight for Teddy when we enter the lounge room. She asks to hold Teddy while we talk. Christian and I sit on the lounge while Ros holds Teddy. She is solely focused on Teddy, which confirms Taylor's suspicions about her real reason for being here. Charlie flies at Ros and lands on her head. Christian and I burst out laughing because there is nothing Ros can do to chase Charlie off her head. After I have stopped laughing I go get Charlie from Ros's head and put him on my shoulder. He nuzzles into my hair as I scratch his head.

"Charlie, Ros isn't going to hurt Teddy. She just wants to cuddle him because she hasn't seen him for a little while. Ros does Gwen know you are here?"

"No, Gwen doesn't know I am here, and I am going to be in trouble when she finds out. She is always asking how Teddy is."

"Ros I am coming to GEH on Wednesday to have lunch with Christian why don't you ask Gwen to be at your office around 11am and she can see Teddy herself. I am certain your boss won't mind."

"Ana, Gwen would love that. As for the boss well if he doesn't like it then he can take it up with his wife. I can use that invitation to soften the blow that I have seen Teddy this afternoon."

It has become crystal clear that whatever Ros needed to see Christian about was not important as she hasn't mentioned it. Glancing at the clock on the wall I notice that it is nearly 5pm and I notice that Ros glancing at her watch as well. Obviously she is going to be leaving soon so that she gets home at the usual time so that Gwen is none the wiser about her visit to see Teddy. Ros stands and gives Teddy to Christian before she says her goodbyes and we walk her to the front door. I remind her to ask Gwen about meeting with me at 11am on Wednesday in her office. Christian asks her what GEH business she needed to discuss and she blushes as she knows that she has been caught out about her real reasoning for her visit. He just chuckles and tells her next time bring Gwen with her.

Christian puts Teddy on his jungle gym mat before sitting beside him. Teddy is kicking his legs and reaching up towards the toys hanging from it. Christian knocks them so they start moving and Teddy watches them.

"Christian it has been a while since we had your family over all together. Are you up to having everyone over this Sunday for brunch?"

"Sounds perfect Ana, after Teddy is in bed we can talk about it some more and call my family. Hopefully they all will come and having brunch means that Teddy will be asleep while we eat but will be awake after we have eaten."

 **Christian's POV**

Ana's suggestion about brunch on Sunday is perfect. Yes it has been a while since we had my entire family over at once. Let's hope Grandma behaves but knowing Grandma that isn't going to happen. The day Grandma behaves during a family gathering is the day I need to start to be concerned about her.

After Teddy is bathed and tucked into bed Ana and eat our dinner at the breakfast bar. While we eat we sort out the details for brunch on Sunday. Then we call my parents first and invite them, followed by Grandma and Grandpa T, Elliot and Mia and Greg. Everyone agrees to join us at 11am on Sunday for brunch. We decided on 11am as that would give Ana enough time to feed Teddy at 10am and I will then burp him and put him down for his sleep while Ana works on cooking the food for brunch. Ana is going to cook Gail's breakfast muffins, pancakes, bacon and eggs as well as have fresh fruit, granola and yoghurt. The pancake batter can be prepared earlier in the morning and put in the fridge until needed. While Ana feeds Teddy the muffins can be in the oven cooking. I will help Ana prepare the fresh fruit and it can sit in the fridge until it is time for brunch. Everything is sorted and Ana will write a list of things she will need for brunch so that Gail can get them when she does the shopping this week.

Now that is sorted I take my wife to our bedroom to continue what we started earlier today before Teddy woke from his sleep.

 **A/N: I have decided to return to studying which means I will not be posting a chapter every 2 days. However I still want to post a chapter every 3** **rd** **or 4** **th** **day.**


	205. Chapter 205

**Wednesday**

 **Elliot's POV**

Last night I heated up some of the lasagne that Darlene had cooked. It was delicious and if this is what her cooking is like then I will have her prepare meals all the time. I didn't get her number so I am going to call Ana and ask her to give Darlene my number so that Darlene can call me. Since it is a gloomy day today I am actually going to take some of the lasagne for lunch.

I have a few free moments before I leave head to the next job site so I call Ana. She asks me to wait few moments while she finishes changing Teddy's diaper. He squirms when you try and change him so she needs both hands.

"Okay Elliot what can I do for you?"

"Ana I need to contact Darlene but she didn't give me her number. Could you please give her mine and ask her to call me when she has a free moment. After tasting her lasagne last night I want to seriously discuss this arrangement with her. If the rest of her cooking tastes as good as the lasagne then I will pay her whatever she asks just to be able to eat her cooking."

"Was it really that good Elliot?"

"Ana, the lasagne was on par with Gail's lasagne."

"Don't let Gail hear you say that Elliot." She says with a giggle. Then she tells me she will give Darlene my number and the message to call me. Ana apologises for having to cut our call short but she needs to feed Teddy so that they can be at GEH at 11am.

 **Ana's POV**

After I hang up from Elliot I feed Teddy and burp him. He sicks up a little so I have to change his outfit. Once he is changed I make sure the diaper bag is fully stocked and we head downstairs. Since we are heading to GEH and I don't need any errands run Darlene drives us to GEH while Luke stays with Gail at the house. Taylor is waiting in the parking garage for us. Before I leave the vehicle I make sure Teddy's carrier is covered and Taylor actually carries Teddy. Andrea is beaming when she sees us step of the elevator when we get to her desk she tells me that Christian is still in a meeting but I tell her that I am actually going to Ros's office for a little while but to let Christian know that I am here when he is finished.

I knock on Ros's office door and Gwen opens the door and we enter. Taylor puts Teddy's carrier on Ros's desk while Gwen gives me a big hug. After our hug I uncover Teddy's carrier and take him out. Gwen is all smiles when I hand Teddy to her. Thankfully he stays asleep.

"Oh Ana, he has grown so much since I seen him last. He looks more and more like Christian every day. When he is older he is definitely going to break some hearts."

Gwen continues to hold Teddy while we catch up. Ros and Christian enter the office just after 11:30am. Christian tells Ros to go to lunch with Gwen since she is here at GEH already. They leave Ros's office hand in hand and Christian carries Teddy in his carrier to his office. Andrea smiles as we walk past and tells us that lunch will be here at midday.

In Christian's office we sit on the lounge while Teddy continues to sleep in his carrier. Christian and I talk while we wait for lunch to arrive. I tell Christian about the call from Elliot and he is actually happy that Elliot is going to be actually eating proper meals instead of the takeout that he has been living on. After we have eaten Teddy starts to stir and Christian takes him out of his carrier.

"Hello little man. Have you decided to wake up and spend some time with Daddy at work? It had been a few weeks since you came to visit me here at work. Last week mommy was ill and you didn't come to visit. Andrea was a little disappointed that she didn't see you but no doubt mommy and you will say hello before you leave today."

Christian plays with Teddy on his office floor and I can't help but smile as I watch them. I actually take a few photos with my phone because it is not every day that you see The Christian Grey sitting on his office floor playing with his 10 and a half week old son. These past 10 and a half weeks have flown by.

"Ana, I have to go to New York soon and I was wondering if you would and Teddy would come with me? I can take a few days off and we can spend some time as a family and do things in New York since you have never been before."

"When would we go Christian?"

"I thought we could go the first week of April. We would leave in the early hours of Monday morning and return Friday evening in time for Teddy to go to bed. I will only work Monday and Tuesday allowing us Wednesday, Thursday and part of the day Friday to do whatever your little heart desires."

"Go ahead and make the arrangements I will let Steph know that I will not be in Seattle that week. You and I are taking our son on his first flight. Christian I want to speak with your mom though about what we can do for Teddy to make the flight as comfortable as possible for him."

"I won't make any arrangements for you and Teddy to come with me to New York until after we have talked to mom. Teddy comes first and if flying with him when he is this young is not advised then I will go on my own and we can go to New York when he is older."

Christian continues to play with Teddy until it is time to leave. Before we leave Christian's office he asks Andrea to joins us so that she can see Teddy before we leave. Once Teddy is back in his carrier and covered Christian accompanies us back to the SUV with Darlene and Taylor following.

Teddy is ready for his feed and nap when we get home from having lunch with Christian. While he sleeps I head into my study and work until Teddy wakes again.

 **Christian's POV**

After I return to my office I do a little research about flying with a baby. The research I did said it is possible but mom's opinion is the one that matters. I trust her opinion more than something written on the internet. Since I have roughly 10 minutes before my meeting I decide to call mom. She doesn't answer so I leave her a message telling her I will call again tonight when I get home. Obviously she is busy at the hospital.

Finally my day is over and I get to go home and see Ana and Teddy again. Ana is in the lounge room floor with Teddy between her legs. She is talking to him about possible family trip to New York and I can't help but smile. I join her on the floor and kiss her hello before picking up Teddy and kissing him on the top of his head.

"I did a little research this afternoon about flying with a baby, and the information I found is promising but I want mom's opinion because I trust her over anything I can read on the internet."

"I thought you would do some research if you got a few minutes spare. Let's settle this and call your mom."

I get my phone and dial mom's number and put the phone on speaker so that both Ana and I can hear what she is saying. When she answers mom is a little concerned and I assure her that Teddy is fine but Ana and I do have some questions for her about Teddy. She confirms everything that I read about which puts my mind at ease so I will go ahead and start planning our trip to New York. During the call Teddy's little arms and legs would start moving every time he heard mom's voice. Ana actually took a video of it so we can show her at brunch on Sunday.

Once Teddy is in bed Ana and I discuss what needs to be done for our trip to New York. When it comes to security we both agree that Taylor needs to stay here and we can take Sawyer and Reynolds. Ana actually asks about taking Darlene with us to New York. It would actually be good for her so I will discuss it with her tomorrow evening. That will give me tomorrow to organise my meetings and determine exactly when we will fly back to Seattle.

 **Elliot's POV**

I have just finished eating Darlene's spaghetti bolognese it was just as delicious as the lasagne. My phone starts ringing and it is a number I don't know but since I am hoping Darlene will call me I answer it and am rewarded because it is indeed Darlene.

"Darlene thank you for calling me. I wanted to personally thank you for the delicious meals you prepared. Coming home to those meals last night sure as hell beat the take out crap that I had been eating. Paying you to prepare meals is a lot healthier so if you are still interested I want to make this arrangement official. I will pay for all the ingredients and I will compensate you greatly for your time to prepare the meals."

"Elliot, you are very welcome. I enjoy cooking and I actually batch cook for myself on the weekends so that I don't have to cook meals when I get home at night. So preparing meals for you is neither here nor there."

Darlene and I continue talking and before we even realise it we have been talking for over an hour. Shit I didn't realise until Darlene said that she needed to go because she had to be up early in the morning to get to work. Before Darlene hangs up she asks me to join her for dinner at her house on Friday evening to sample some more of her cooking. Without even thinking I accept and she tells me she will text me her address.

 **Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

Last night when I got home Darlene had already left. Taylor and I had got stuck in traffic because of an accident. Darlene needed to leave because she had an appointment. Since I wanted to do this face to face I am going to speak with Darlene this morning before I leave for work.

Both Taylor and Sawyer join me in the gym this morning so I take this time to discuss with them our family trip to New York. Taylor is not happy about staying here in Seattle but I assure him that having him here with Gail and Sophie is what I want. I also remind Taylor that he can access the security system from his cottage and if Sawyer was to stay then he would need to remain in the main house at night leaving Steph on her own or he would need access to his cottage. He calms down a little more when I tell him that I am going to be asking Reynolds and Darlene to accompany us and Sawyer which means we will have 3 CPO's in New York with us.

"That is going to piss Elliot off."

What the hell does Sawyer mean by that comment?

"What do you mean Sawyer? What has Elliot go to do with Darlene going to New York?"

"Sir, you will need to discuss that with your brother. But don't you think it is strange that your brother mysteriously turned up here **again** yesterday afternoon and he stuck his head into the security office? Then he left again after saying a quick hello to Ana and asking if the new enclosure was working properly. Why didn't he just call and ask that? I think he wanted to see Darlene and when she was already gone he left too."

Elliot has stated numerous times that he isn't going to rush into anything but I will admit that it was a little strange the way he dropped in yesterday afternoon. It even had Ana a little puzzled because he didn't wait around for me to get home. Elliot made some dumb excuse why he couldn't wait for me to get home. Maybe Sawyer is onto something. But whatever Darlene does in her own time is none of our business unless it interferes with her work. After our session I have a quick shower in the gym before I head to the kitchen to prepare Teddy's bottle.

Once Teddy is fed and burped I put him back in his crib then head into our room to wake me wife. She is sprawled out on our bed with her head on my pillow. If I didn't have to speak to Darlene this morning I would climb into bed with her and make love to her. I kiss her on the top of her head and she starts to stir.

"Sorry Ana, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

"You didn't wake me I was laying here with my eyes closed thinking about all the naughty things I want to do to you."

That sure as hell has my cock twitching. Now I am really annoyed that I need to be downstairs in a few minutes to talk with Darlene.

"Shit Ana, I am so sorry but I need to take a raincheck since I have to speak with Darlene about the New York trip. Tomorrow morning I am all yours and you can do to me whatever your little heart desires."

The look on her face tells me that maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say to her. Fuck she has all day to plan what she is going to do to me in the morning. I am going to be well and truly fucked in more ways than one. Ana gets out of bed and helps me with my tie and cufflinks before we head downstairs hand in hand to the security office for my talk with Darlene. Darlene agrees to come to New York with us as long as she can have some down time to do a few things for herself while there. I assure her that she will get some down time since we don't need all 3 CPO's when Ana and I go out together. The only person I need to speak to about New York is Reynolds and I will call him on the way to GEH.

By the time I get to GEH the CPO situation for New York is settled and Taylor is happier than he was this morning when I first brought it up. I am stuck in the most boring meeting with the department heads so I decide to send Ana a text message.

*Ana, I am stuck in the most boring meeting with the department heads and all I can think about is you being naked in our bed. Christian*

*Christian, you are partly correct. I am feeding Teddy so I am indeed partly naked. Ana*

Fuck the images from Monday come back into my head and my pants start getting rather tight. Let's hope I can rid myself of this raging hard on before this meeting is over.

*Thanks baby, I now have a raging hard on because images from Monday's Skype session came flooding back to me. Christian*

*Darn shame you don't have your laptop with you because we could have a repeat performance. Ana*

Fuck is she really trying to kill me. The thought of another session like Monday has my cock twitching. Little does she know that my laptop is indeed with me, but I am not going to have a session with her while I am in a meeting with the department heads. Then I have an idea.

*Baby, get the laptop ready and when you are in our bed call me. I will leave my meeting and we can repeat Monday's Skype session but without Teddy. Christian*

Thank fuck I have my laptop because I can use it to hide the massive bulge in my pants. I don't have to wait long and my phone starts ringing and it is Ana. As I am talking to her I shut the screen of my laptop and ask Ros to continue the meeting without me. She nods and I leave the meeting and head straight to my office only stopping to tell Andrea that I am not to be disturbed.

 **Ana's POV**

Holy shit, I was only joking when I said that he could have a repeat performance. I can't believe that Christian is going to blow off a meeting with his department heads to have a Skype session. Once the bedroom door is locked I strip off and climb into bed with the laptop. I position the laptop so that Christian will see that I am topless like Monday but he can't see that I am completely naked.

Christian's name appears and he connects and the first thing is see is his gorgeous cock standing up to say hello. He is sitting on the lounge with his legs stretched out and the laptop between them giving me the perfect view of his cock and body.

"I see someone is very happy to see me Christian."

"He is always eager to see you Ana, he also likes to be buried deep inside you but that is not at all possible at the moment."

It is a shame that Christian isn't here at the moment because him being deep inside me sounds perfect. Tonight I will be sleeping with Christian deep inside me. I shiver in anticipation thinking about it.

"Baby, are you cold?"

"No I was just thinking about something rather pleasant. Now it seems you need a little relief."

I tell Christian to close his eyes and when he does I reposition the laptop so that he can see that I am naked. When I tell him to open his eyes he is going to see just how wet I am. This is going to be a rather pleasurable Skype session. We haven't done this for a long time. Actually I think the last time we did something like this was when he went away for the weekend with daddy, Carrick, Grandpa T and Elliot.

"Open your eyes Christian."

"Holy fuck Ana you are beautiful. I wish I was there in person so I could taste you. But unfortunately I am here in my office."

I start tweaking my nipples the way Christian would and I watch the screen I see him take his cock in his hand and slowly start stroking himself. After a few minutes I move my fingers to my folds and I gently start rubbing my clit. My eyes are still glued to the laptop screen and I watch Christian. Spreading my leg further allows Christian a better view of what I am doing. He starts telling me what to do and I do as he asks. Fuck I can feel myself building and the sexy desire in his voice is spurring me on further. Then there is the fact that as I am building he is also stroking his cock. My fingers are sliding in and out of me with so much ease now and Christian tells me to pinch my clit between my fingers. That is my undoing and I cum around my fingers.

"Baby look at me please."

I look at Christian and see his semen streaming out of his cock. Thank goodness he had removed his clothes otherwise he would have been walking around with cum stains on his pants. We both just stare at the screen until our breathing returns to normal.

"Wow that was indeed very satisfying. It sure beats that boring meeting I was in. But as much as I would like to stay here like this and continue talking to you naked until Teddy wakes up I really should get back to my meeting."

"Don't disconnect just yet I want to admire the view as you get dressed."

"Only if you will return the favour, I like watching your body as you put on your clothes."

We both watch the other get dressed again. Before Christian disconnects I tell him I love him and of course he tells me that he loves me and Teddy. He asks me to kiss Teddy for him and that he will see us both this afternoon. Then he is gone.

I spend the rest of my day working while Teddy is asleep and playing with him when he is awake. Since it is Friday I make my call to Steph to get an update on SIP. While I have her on the phone I tell her about my trip to New York and that I will work as per normal on the Monday and Tuesday but I will be unavailable the Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Those 3 days are solely for family time.

 **Christian's POV**

By the time I return to the meeting it is just wrapping up. Daniel from legal asks to speak to me and I gather it is about the unfair dismissal lawsuit. We head to my office. The look on his face is not giving anything away and I am not sure which way this is going to go. I fire off to Taylor as we enter my office. While I wait for Taylor I ask Daniel f he would like anything but he declines. Taylor enters and I ask Daniel what happened. He tells me it has all been dropped. Having the video footage along with the test results from the independent laboratory and her signed employee contract outlining the drug use policy was enough to the lawsuit squashed. Daniel continued to tell me that he actually spoke to her and reminded her that she signed an NDA when she was employed here at GEH and that remains in effect. He also reminded her of the ramifications for breaching the NDA. I don't think we are going to have an issue with her again.

That is a huge relief to both Taylor and I about the lawsuit. After Daniel left my office Taylor told me that he asked Welch and Barney to do a little digging and they actually found some rather interesting information but since the lawsuit has been squashed there is no need to use the information now. I am a little intrigued at what they found out but I don't bother asking because it is over and done with and I can continue running my company. Quickly I send Ana a message.

*Lawsuit dropped. Footage, test results and employee contract proved claims false. See you when I get home. Love you. Christian*

*Good news. I love you too. Ana*


	206. Chapter 206

**Saturday**

 **Grace's POV**

I am really looking forward to having brunch with the whole family tomorrow at Christian and Ana's. The best part of all will be seeing our precious grandson. No doubt he has grown since we seen him last. I know Ana and Christian are going to New York the first week of April but I wonder if they have anything planned for their first wedding anniversary. Maybe Carrick and I can look after Teddy on the Saturday night and most of Sunday so they can spend some time celebrating their wedding anniversary. I will talk to Carrick about it later and then I will talk to Ana tomorrow.

Carrick is actually excited and hopes that Ana and Christian allow us to look after Teddy for that amount of time. Ana still is expressing her excess milk so there will not be an issue with Teddy's feeds. He will be roughly 16 weeks by then.

As Carrick and I continue to talk I start thinking about how Ana came into our life. So much has changed since that day. Ray and Belinda became part of our family because of Ana. Ana has been through so much since that dreadful day and her future was so up in the air because of the accident but she has fought tooth and nail and has come out the other side stronger. I actually think that it wouldn't have mattered to Christian if Ana didn't recover from her injuries. Never had I seen him so wound up in knots over someone. I think Ana captured his heart the moment he saw her and I am forever grateful that she did capture his heart. Our son has turned into a wonderful man who is a doting father and husband. Gone are the days of working himself into the ground. He now focuses on spending weekends with his loved ones.

 **Elliot's POV**

Last night I joined Darlene for dinner as arranged and her beef casserole was just as good as her lasagne and bolognese. I still can't believe that we were still talking at 10pm. Before I left I made sure I gave her money to purchase the ingredients she needs to prepare the meals that I will be collecting tomorrow afternoon. Talking to Darlene last night was so easy. It is like we have known each other for years. She is very laid back but takes her job as Ana and Teddy's CPO seriously.

Since I left work early on Thursday and again yesterday I need to actually head to the office today to catch up on some of my paper work. Usually I do it after the boys knock off. It has been some time since I had to catch up on paperwork on a Saturday. Actually I think the last time this happened was when I was still with Krystal.

I took Grandma's advice and actually paid a visit to the sex shop that they frequent. The sales assistant was very knowledgeable and I actually purchased the Tenga Vacuum Controller Starter Pack that Grandma spoke about. Holy hell that thing can suck and can deep throat me very well. I was pleasantly surprised. If I find a woman who can suck me off as good as the Tenga I will be extremely happy, but since I am not interested then the Tenga will keep me very satisfied. Using it gives my hand a rest and I can actually attach the Tenga and pull my sweat pants up and get enjoyment while I am doing other things around the house. If I was using my hand I would be restricted to my room or the bathroom as I am not one to walk around the house giving myself a hand job. Since I am a little tense after my few hours at the office I decide to attach the Tenga Vacuum for a little bit of deep throat action. FUCK I fell asleep with the Tenga working my dick. Glancing at the clock I realise that I have been asleep for an hour. Thank fuck I didn't have it on intense. Quickly I release the vacuum suction and release my dick. He is well and truly deflated.

I head to the kitchen to heat up another one of Darlene's meals and can't help but wonder what kinds of meals Darlene will prepare for me tomorrow. The thought of Darlene has my dick reacting slightly. Why the fuck is my dick reacting he knows that I am not interested in being with anyone at the moment. My dick and I will be having words later tonight. Finally I climb into bed and in the confines of my bedroom it is time to talk to my dick.

"Dick, you and I need to have a discussion about your reactions earlier on. You have to learn that until I am ready the only action you will be getting is from either my hand or the Tenga. You can thank Krystal for your lack of action. She did a number on me and until I am ready for any kind of relationship or intimacy with a female then you won't be getting buried in any pussy. So you need to stop this twitching when I think about a female. Actually the only female you have reacted to is Darlene. Why? Don't you dare think about reacting when we visit her tomorrow to collect my meals. I don't want either of us to feel uncomfortable or embarrassed because you decide to have a mind of your own."

I know my dick can't answer me as to why he reacts but even now the mention of her name has him reacting.

 **Sunday**

 **Ana's POV**

Christian played with Teddy this morning while I prepared the pancake batter, cut the fruit and mixed up the breakfast muffins. Once the muffins where in the oven I fed Teddy then Christian burped him and put him to bed while I returned to the kitchen to continue working on brunch.

Everyone starts arriving and Christian shows them into the lounge room while I finish cooking the pancakes, bacon and eggs. Grace helps put the muffins, fresh fruit, granola and yoghurt on the table. Once I have cooked the eggs I take the bacon and pancakes from the warmer and Grace helps me take them to the table where everyone is now sitting. Over brunch we all talk about what we have been doing lately. Grandma T has been eyeing off Elliot and I am not sure what she is thinking but no doubt it isn't good.

"Elliot, did you get laid this week? You seem different today."

Everyone is totally shocked. Elliot dismisses Grandma T's question and bluntly reminds her that he is not interested in a relationship with anyone especially after the Krystal fiasco. He suggests that eating proper meals instead of takeout may be the reason for the difference in him today.

"Elliot, if you are lying to me and your parents I will put you over my knee and spank you. You are never too old to be spanked."

"Grandma I am going to repeat myself and tell you that I did NOT get laid as you put it."

Elliot looked rather pissed off at Grandma T. When I glance at Christian I see he is deep in thought and I am not sure why. I will have to ask him later. Grace is glaring at Grandma T and to get our brunch back on track Grace starts asking Mia about the wedding preparations. Once everyone has finished eating Christian helps me clear the table while everyone else goes to the lounge room.

"What the hell was that about with Grandma T and Elliot?"

"Ana I have no idea but there is something going on with Elliot. Sawyer said something to me about Elliot on Friday and now I am wondering if there is something to what he said. I will tell you everything later but for now let's go spend some time with my family and hope Grandma behaves."

 **Christian's POV**

The talk with Sawyer on Friday springs to mind when Elliot starts responding to Grandma's question. Then there is the call Ana got on Wednesday requesting Ana to give Darlene his phone number. Is there something in what Sawyer suggested on Friday? I guess time will tell.

After Ana and I have cleared the table and join the rest of my family in the lounge room Ana stays with Mom, Grandma and Mia while dad, Grandpa, Elliot, Greg and I head outside and sit on the deck. Elliot is deep in conversation with Greg so I talk to dad and Grandpa about the unfair dismissal lawsuit and both of them are pleased when I tell them it was dropped because of the proof that I had along with the signed employee contract that outlined in black and white GEH's stance on the use of drugs by employees.

Elliot and Greg join us again and we start talking. Soon the discussion turns to what Greg would like to do for his bachelor party. Of course Elliot comes up with the most outrages suggestions. There is no way I am going to Vegas for the weekend and by the looks of it Greg isn't real impressed about going to Vegas.

"Greg since it is your bachelor party how about you suggest a few things that you would like to do."

Elliot is glaring at me but I have Ana and Teddy to think about and I am also not prepared to leave them here in Seattle while I traipse off to Vegas.

"I would be perfectly happy doing something different here in Seattle then having a few drinks at home."

The look on Elliot's face tells me he is not at all happy with that suggestion. There is something that I have always wanted to do and I think Elliot will actually agree to it but I am not going to say anything in front of Greg. The thought of going opposite Elliot in paintball has me smiling and knowing how competitive he can be I know he will think it is a good idea. We will definitely have to do it a few weeks before the wedding so that we aren't battered and bruised for the wedding. Mia would kill us if we did anything that could ruin her wedding photos. Actually we could do it the day after the engagement party. That way there would be a big group of us, making it more fun for Greg. He would have a say on who actually got invited to join us.

 **Ana's POV**

Teddy starts to stir so I go upstairs change his diaper then return to the lounge room. Grace and Grandma T are fussing over Teddy so I join Mia in the sun room so that we can talk about how everything is going with the wedding and the bachelorette party. A few of her friends are planning the bachelorette party and want to go either to Hawaii or Paris for it. Shit there is no way I will be going to Paris and I am not too sure about going to Hawaii. It is a hell of a long way to travel to either destination. I have to think about Teddy and if they insist on going too far then I will not be attending.

"Mia, is there any specific reasoning behind those destinations?"

"I spent some time in Paris when I was younger and the girls always wanted me to go to Hawaii with them but I never was able to so they want me to go with them now and we can celebrate that I am getting married."

"Mia would you be offended if I don't attend your bachelorette party but threw you a bridal shower instead. It is just that I have Teddy to think about and he is still rather young and I don't want to be that far away from him and if he comes with us then it would mean 2 flights in a matter of 2 or 3 days and that is not fair on him."

"Ana you need to do what is best for you and Teddy. I understand completely about your concerns for Teddy so if you think it is for the best then I will tell the girls to plan whatever without you attending and you can throw me a bridal shower here at Bellevue."

Yes Christian and I are flying to New York in a few weeks but there are at least 4 full days between our flights. Also there is the fact that I would need to take security with me and I don't feel comfortable travelling to a strange place without Christian with me. Then there is the unwanted ogling of my husband by Mia's friends. I know I have made the right decision not wanting to go.

Mia goes into the lounge room and starts playing with Teddy so Grandma T joins me and we both watch Teddy with Grace and Mia. Grandma T starts talking about how much Teddy has grown since she seen him last.

"Ana is everything ok with you and Christian?"

"Yes Grandma T everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"Christian seemed a little off when he called about coming to brunch."

"He had a situation at work but it has all been sorted."

Grandma T and I continue talking until they guys come back inside. Carrick and Elliot spend some time with Teddy until he starts to get fussy. Since it is nearly 2pm everyone decides to leave. After saying goodbye to everyone I head upstairs with Teddy to feed him and put him down for his sleep.

 **Mia's POV**

On the way home I can't help but think about my talk with Ana regarding my bachelorette party. Is there more to wanting to have it in Paris or Hawaii? They were very insistent that Ana had to come with us. Would they be that shallow to only want Ana to be there so that Christian will fly us in his company jet? Or is it the fact that having 2 Grey woman in the group will give them more bargaining power to get what they want. Well I am going to put my theory to the test this week when I call and tell them that Ana will not be joining us for the bachelorette party.

"Mia, are you all right? You seem a little off?"

"I am fine Greg, I am just thinking about my talk with Ana earlier. Our talk has raised some questions in my mind that is all."

"If you need someone to use as a sounding board I will listen."

"Thank you sweetheart, but at the moment I am fine. Come this time next week then it might be a different story. Now did the boys discuss with you about your bachelor party?"

Oh my Elliot hasn't changed. Some of his suggestions are definite NO's from me. There is no way Greg is going to Vegas with Elliot. I love my brother but his wild ways have me concerned. Also after my talk with Ana about my bachelorette party I am not sure Christian would do anything that takes him too far away from Ana and Teddy.

 **Elliot's POV**

As we head back inside Christian pulls me aside and tells me about his idea about paintball for Greg's bachelor party. He explains that he would want to do it the day after the engagement party so there is a big group and I actually tell him to speak with Greg and look into it. I actually wonder why Christian and I have never done it before now. It would be a good stress reliever.

Thank goodness I left because I could have throttled Grandma when she started on me at the table. It's not like I could tell her in front of everyone that I visited the sex shop and made a few purchases. Christian was looking at me though and I am not sure what he was thinking. But I am not going to ask him what is on his mind because I get the impression there is something on his mind and it involves me.

I am glad I got away from there without any questions regarding my arrangement with Darlene. When I get home I have a shower and get changed. Since it is not quite 2pm I decide to watch a little bit of TV as I don't want to go over to early. There is only trash on the TV so at 3pm I decide to head over to Darlene's to collect my meals that she was preparing. Darlene is still cooking up a storm when I arrive but she invites me in anyway. I sit at the breakfast bar and talk to her while she continues to cook. We are still talking well after she has finished putting the meals into containers and stored them in the fridge. Darlene asks me to stay for dinner and I accept her offer. After dinner she helps pack my meals into the cooler bags for the trip home. I try and pay her but she insists that all I need to pay for is the ingredients. The way she spoke to me had my dick responding. Thank fuck my dick was hidden underneath the breakfast bar. When I stood to leave I made sure that he was hidden behind one of the cooler bags. Obviously the talk with my dick last night didn't work. He still has a mind of his own.

When I get home I put most of the meals in the freezer. I have left a meal in the fridge for work tomorrow and dinner tomorrow night.

 **Darlene's POV**

I couldn't help myself when I asked Elliot to stay for dinner. That is twice in 3 days that we have had dinner together here at my house. Why do I feel so nervous when he is around me? I am a hard arse CPO but something about Elliot makes me lose my hard as nails demeanour. If I am completely honest I actually like the fact that I am cooking meals for Elliot and that is why I refused to be paid for my time making the meals. I was already cooking meals for my freezer so what is a few extra containers.


	207. Chapter 207

**Monday – 2 weeks later**

 **Christian's POV**

This time next week we will be in New York. I am actually looking forward to taking Ana and Teddy to New York. Ana and I talked about our trip over the weekend and we are going to be leaving Seattle Sunday night. Wheels up will be after around 9:30pm so that we will be at flying altitude when it is time to feed Teddy. After he is feed we will head to bed and sleep until we are about to descend in New York. This way we will arrive at our New York apartment around 6am. Once they are settled and I have had breakfast I will head off to my meetings with Reynolds.

Ros and Andrea have made sure that any meetings that I need to have are scheduled for Monday and Tuesday because after 5pm Tuesday I am not available as I will be spending the rest of our time in New York with Ana and Teddy. One of my meetings is with Mr Grice to evaluate his work performance since he took up the role as the head of the company. Also I will be checking in on the employees who relocated to New York. As for our family time I haven't really planned much because it is not that simple with a 13 week old baby. It is hard to believe that Teddy turned 13 weeks on Saturday.

Ana was still asleep this morning when I left this morning and I am actually missing her. Yes I did see her but it is not the same as actually speaking to her and kissing her goodbye. Grabbing my phone I call her.

"Good morning beautiful. Sorry I didn't wake you this morning but I know you were rather tired last night so I let you sleep. But I will confess that I am missing you and that is why I am calling."

"Good morning handsome. Actually I am thankful that you allowed me to sleep because I don't feel as tired as I had been. Christian, I miss you too. Come on I am taking you for a walk to the nursery. Our son is awake."

 **Ana's POV**

I walk to the nursery and see Teddy kicking his little legs and I can't help but smile. Before I pick up Teddy I put Christian on speaker phone so that I can pick up Teddy. As Christian and I talk I change Teddy's diaper and get him dressed for the day. Every time Christian speaks Teddy's little face lights up. Teddy definitely knows his daddy's voice. Christian reluctantly hangs up and Teddy and I head downstairs so that he can have his tummy time.

Since we are going to New York next week I am going to actually work more this week to make up for the fact I won't be available from Wednesday to Friday next week. I am going to work on Monday and Tuesday but with the time difference is going to make it hard because of the 3 hour time difference. The time difference is going to make it hard for Luke and Steph with him being 3 hours ahead. But it is something they will deal with because Luke travelling is part of his job as my CPO.

After Teddy has gone down for his morning sleep I head into my study and start generating e-Book codes for the upcoming e-Book releases. While they are being generated I start working on my emails. There is an email from Mr White regarding his manuscript that I have been working on. He is very happy with my work and he is looking forward to having a meeting with me. Since I will be returning to SIP for a half a day on a Friday, I let Mr White know that I will be available between 11am and 3pm Friday's starting from Friday April 12th. I was suppose to start back this week but it didn't make sense to go back for 1 week then take the next week off. Last night Christian and I talked about if I would work in the mornings or in the afternoon for my half day at SIP. If I work in the morning it will mean Teddy will be fed with a bottle for 2 feeds in a row and I would prefer that didn't happen so I have decided that I will go into SIP after he goes down after his 10am feed and will return home around 4pm when he has been waking up from his afternoon sleep. Only scheduling appointments between 11am and 3pm will give me a little bit of time before and after those to do any other important work that needs my attention. Shit that reminds me I haven't actually told Steph about the hours I will be working on a Friday. I will call Steph this afternoon when Teddy goes down for his afternoon nap.

Gail agreed ages ago to take care of Teddy when I returned to work so I need to discuss with her what my plans are regarding Teddy and returning to SIP. Once I have spoken to Gail I will need to talk with Luke and Darlene. Gail is in the kitchen but I ask her to join me in the lounge room to talk. She looks a little worried but I assure her there is nothing to be concerned about.

"Thank you for joining me Gail. I wanted to ask you if you are still sure about looking after Teddy when I return to working full days from home or SIP."

"Of course I will look after Teddy while you are at work. To begin with it will not interfere with my tasks but when you start working full days then we may need to look into hiring someone to do the cleaning tasks so that I can focus on taking care of Teddy. Ana there are some duties I will not relinquish and one of them is preparing breakfast and evening meals for you and Christian. Also I will not allow someone else to intrude on your private spaces like your bedroom, the nursery and both Christian and your studies. So I will tend to those areas while Master Teddy has his nap in the afternoon."

That is a huge relief especially since I know that sooner or later Steph and Luke are going to tell us that they are expecting.

"Thank you Gail. You have a few more months before I actually start working full days. I will talk to Christian about looking for someone to assist you with the cleaning duties. Teddy will definitely be awake more when I start working full days. But that won't happen until he is 6 months old."

I explain to Gail that when Teddy is 6 months I am going to go to the office for half days on Mondays and Fridays and remaining time I will work from my study. Maybe Darlene would help Gail out since she is already here. If I am at home Luke will be able to monitor things from the security office. The only time Darlene would need to be in the security room is when Luke is out with me. Would Darlene consider it or do we really need to look for a housekeeper to assist Gail. Gail heads off to the laundry and I think about what duties the new person will need to perform. I go to Christian's study and sit as his desk to start compiling a list.

Duties will include. 1 - Cleaning and dusting downstairs excluding Christian's study and security office. 2 - Preparing and cleaning of guest rooms. 3 - Clean glass windows and doors. 4 - Laundering of items from guest rooms, kitchen, dining room and lounge room/sun room.

No doubt Gail will have a more detailed list of things that will need to be done in her absence. Actually I really don't know exactly what Gail does as I have never really asked. I want Gail to be involved in the process because whoever is chosen will need to work closely with Gail and take instructions from her in our absence.

When I head back to my study I call Steph so that we can discuss what will happen when I start working my half day per week starting on Friday April 12th. I explain that I have emailed Mr White and that he may call to make an appointment with me. But I am pretty certain he will email me directly. Since Steph needs to know what I am doing while I am at SIP I am going to have Barney give Steph access to my schedule. That way she can schedule important meeting that I need to attend around my availability. The schedule will also include the hours that I am available while working from home. But I do remind Steph that I would prefer meetings to be held on a Friday when I am at SIP.

When Teddy wakes from his afternoon sleep I decide to take him for a walk in the pushchair. Luke comes with me and we walk the rear perimeter of the property. Teddy is happy to be outside and going for a walk. We stop near the dock and I take Teddy from the push chair so that he can look at the water while Luke and I talk a little.

"Luke, how do you think Darlene is doing? Is she ready to be left with Teddy when I return to SIP after we return from New York? Be honest with me Luke."

"Ana, Darlene has been doing exceptionally well but if you are concerned about how she will go protecting Teddy on her own then before you return back to work maybe you could give her some trial runs where you leave her in the house with Teddy and Gail while you and I do something away from the house but still on the grounds. It will put your mind at ease."

Luke is right. We did something similar when Christian just before Christian returned to work. Having both Luke and I away from the house is more realistic than me just staying in my study. At least it is only once a week to begin with. I think I am going to struggle the first few weeks being away from Teddy. Is there room somewhere in SIP's building that we could convert into a child care facility for employees? That way I could take Teddy to work with me and have him close. It would also be beneficial for Luke and Steph as well to have child care facilities at SIP. Something Christian and I can discuss in the near future. I decide to hold off on talking with Darlene until I have spoken to Christian about what Luke suggested.

"Luke, how are things coming along with the plans your cottage?"

"We know exactly what we want and we have been researching a few things but last night we finished designing the kitchen and bathroom layouts which means it is finished. Steph and I will come and speak with you and Mr Grey in the next few days as I know Mr Grey is eager to get the cottage started."

"Why don't you have Steph come to the house after she finishes work and we can discuss the plans then. That way it is over and done with and we all can enjoy our evening. No doubt Christian will start organising things straight away."

Luke continues to tell me where they want to have the cottage. As we talk I put Teddy back in his push chair and we start walking again. Teddy is all smiles as we walk. I look at Luke and see the way he is watching Teddy and I know that he is thinking about him and Steph having a baby. Hopefully Steph will get pregnant soon.

 **Christian's POV**

I am glad to be going home but Ana did call me earlier to tell me that Sawyer and Steph have finalised there design for the cottage and that Steph will be dropping in when she gets home. It doesn't sit well with me that this discussion will be happening while Sawyer is still on duty but Ana reminded me that if we do it after Teddy goes to bed tonight it will mean less private time with her. After the day I have had I NEED my private time with Ana along with my alone time with Teddy. Teddy still has the calming effect on me that he has always had.

When I get home I head upstairs to change into something more comfortable before joining Ana in the lounge room. Teddy is enjoying tummy time while Charlie is sitting on his back. I can't help but laugh and take a picture of Charlie's antics. I can't imagine what it would be like now if we didn't have Charlie in our life. He is a source of entertainment and is still very protective of Teddy. Charlie is still very affectionate with Ana. No doubt when Ana starts working more in her study, Charlie will go between her and Teddy. When Steph arrives Sawyer shows her into the lounge room and I ask them to take a seat.

"Sir, Ana we wanted to talk to you about our plans for the cottage. We know that you want to start this process as soon as possible so let us show you our design."

Ana and I both look at the floor plan and I am actually impressed at the design. It gives them privacy from any guests but the kitchen/dining and lounge room area is open planned so that they can interact with any guests. The back deck is a little on the small side.

"Sawyer, Steph are you sure the deck area is big enough. If you extend it to make it wider you would be able to section off an area as an all weather play area for your child. I would prefer your children to have somewhere to play when it is raining."

"Thank you Sir. If that is alright with you it makes sense to extend it so our child is not stuck indoors when it rains."

Teddy has the sun room and the enclosed veranda which we can be opened up to allow the air in. So why wouldn't I want something similar for Sawyer. Since Sophie is older it wasn't as important to have an all weather area for her to play, but the deck on Taylor and Gail's cottage is rather large anyway.

"I will contact the company tomorrow and organise for them to be here at 4pm Friday afternoon to look at where you want to position the cottage. Steph if you want to be here for it I am sure your boss won't mind you finishing work at 3:30pm. Also I will organise the permits so that they can start building the cottage as soon as possible."

Ana smiles and nods at Steph to let her know that is fine. Once they have decided on the position and the proper plans are drawn up I want the cottage to be started as soon as possible. The sooner it is built and in position the better it will be for Sawyer and Steph's plans to start a family.

Once we are finished discussing the cottage Sawyer and Steph leave and Teddy starts fussing so Ana takes him upstairs to the nursery. While she is upstairs feeding Teddy I can't help but think about Elliot and the way he acted yesterday. He has never been that blunt with Grandma before. Is there something in what Sawyer said on Friday? Shit that reminds me I didn't tell Ana last night about the talk with Sawyer on Friday. After Teddy is in bed I will tell her.

 **Ana's POV**

After we finish dinner Christian and I head upstairs to enjoy a relaxing bath. Christian wraps his arms around me and I feel him relax but he also sighs.

"Christian what is wrong? You have been a little off since I came back downstairs with Teddy for your daddy/Teddy time."

"While you were feeding Teddy I remembered that we didn't talk last night about Elliot's behaviour yesterday. Like I said Sawyer said something to me on Friday and after yesterday I am really wondering if there is something to it."

"What did Luke say to you?"

"He asked if Elliot would be pissed off about Darlene going to New York with us. Sawyer thinks Elliot has a thing for Darlene."

"What would make Luke ask that?"

"Sawyer thought it was strange that Elliot showed up here Thursday afternoon. Elliot poked his head into the security office then he briefly spoke to you before leaving before I got home. Since when does Elliot go near the security office? I arrived home 15 minutes after he left so he knew I was on my way home but didn't stay. Elliot always stays until I arrive home, so why was Thursday different?"

Wow that is not what I was expecting. But it doesn't surprise me that Luke said something to Christian.

"Elliot never goes near the security office. Since I was in the lounge room I didn't even know he had been in the security office. Yes I thought it was strange that he didn't stick around even though you were on your way home. But I assume there is more to this Elliot situation."

"Yesterday when we were having brunch I noticed he was acting a little strange when Grandma was asking him about getting laid. Elliot may not have gotten laid but after yesterday I am certain that there is something going on with Elliot. My conversation with Sawyer about Elliot and Darlene came straight to my mind and the more I think about it the more certain I am that Elliot likes Darlene. It has been on my mind most of the day today but I don't want to say anything to Elliot because I know he is adamant about not being in a relationship at the moment because of the Krystal bullshit. So I am going to wait for him to come to me to talk. All I want is for Elliot to be happy and if down the track his happiness is with Darlene then so be it."

What Christian just told me makes a lot of sense. I noticed Elliot was a little strange after Grandma T was questioning him at brunch but I just thought it was because of the questions but now I am not too sure. Actually I wonder if there is something going on in Darlene's life because Darlene seemed a little different today. Instead of her usual unreadable expression she had a slight smile when she joined Luke and I at lunch.

"I guess all we can do is wait and see what happens, IF anything happens. All I want for Elliot is for him to be happy."

After our bath we head downstairs to have some dessert. Gail made a passionfruit cheesecake this afternoon. I told her to take half of it home for their dessert tonight since Christian and I won't eat all of it on our own. Christian and I feed one another the cheesecake.


	208. Chapter 208

**Wednesday**

 **Christian's POV**

I am joining Ana and Teddy at Escala for lunch today. It has been a little while since we actually had our Wednesday lunch date at Escala. Ana is already at Escala and has been there since 9:30am. She wanted to do a few things at Escala this morning so that when we finish lunch she can take Teddy home for his afternoon sleep.

The Elliot situation is still playing on my mind. If Elliot likes her does Darlene feel the same way towards Elliot? Maybe Ana could suss things out next week while we are in New York. Also I asked Sawyer to keep an eye and ear out for any indication of how Darlene feels towards Elliot. We might be lucky enough that she talks to Sawyer about her life outside of working as Ana's CPO. Sawyer has told Darlene about how his relationship with Steph started and how Ana helped them realise that they both had feelings for each other. I can't help but smile remembering Ana telling Sawyer to tell Steph or she would. My wife is a fire cracker but she has a beautiful heart and wants everyone to be happy. If Darlene is the one to make Elliot happy then I will not do anything to jeopardise his happiness. But Darlene will need to understand that her priority while on duty is to protect Ana and Teddy. If her judgement will be affected then she will be reassigned. I need to know that whoever is protecting Ana and Teddy will put their safety above everyone else's.

 **Ana's POV**

Since we are going to New York next week I wanted to do a few things here at Escala before we leave. Daddy called last night and he is coming to Seattle on Monday afternoon for a early morning meeting on Tuesday. Christian and I told him he could stay at the house but he asked if he could stay here at Escala as it is closer. I made sure we arrived here at Escala before Teddy's 10am feed so that I could feed him and put him down for his nap without disturbing him. Now that he is fast asleep I decide to start getting the guest room ready. Yes Gail could have come and done it but I wanted to do it for Daddy and it also saves Gail a special trip here to Escala. I am a little sad that I won't get to see daddy but I am really looking forward to this trip away as a family. Once I have everything done I head to the library to get a book to read before I return to the lounge room. Teddy is still asleep when Christian arrives so we enjoy our lunch that they picked up on the way here. Over lunch I tell Christian what I have done while I have been here this morning. He then tells me about his morning. Teddy starts to stir just as we finish eating. Christian insists that he go get Teddy from our room but I follow him so that we can have some private family time.

"Hello Teddy, I am glad you woke up because I have missed you and I have been looking forward to seeing you and cuddling you. Lunch with you and your mom are the highlight of my week."

Christian lifts Teddy out of the travel cot and sits on the bed and cuddles Teddy. I take my phone out and actually take a few pictures of them together. We will never have enough pictures of our precious Teddy. Actually I love taking pictures of Christian and Teddy. The way Christian looks at Teddy and how much emotion is shown by Christian when he looks at our son is unbelievable. Maybe we should have another professional photography session to capture some family photos.

"Christian, when we get back from New York I would like to have some professional family photos taken. I would like for the photographer who took my pregnancy photos to do it. Would you please call her and arrange a time. But also remember that I will be working at SIP on Fridays after we return."

"I will organise it for one afternoon around 4:30pm so that Teddy will have just woken up from his afternoon sleep. Would you object to me organising a family session one weekend so that your dad and Belinda can join us. I would really like a whole family photo with Teddy, us, his grandparents, great-grand parents, aunt and uncles."

"That sounds perfect. Just let me know what weekend so I can let daddy and Belinda know."

"Hopefully I will have an answer for you this afternoon when I get home. Now let's spend some time with our son before I have to return to work."

I can't help but laugh when I see a shocked look on Teddy's face when he heard a thunderous noise. It appears that he scared himself a little when his bottom burped. Christian also starts to laugh when he realises what happened. But the laughter soon stops when a few moments later we smell an unpleasant odour. Obviously he dirtied his diaper moments after he passed wind. Christian starts undressing him while I grab what is needed out of the diaper bag. Teddy is all happy again once he is changed. Before we even realise it, it is time for Christian to return to GEH and for us to return home. Christian kisses us both goodbye and once we are secured in the SUV he then joins Taylor in his SUV. We head home so that I can feed Teddy and put him down for his afternoon sleep.

Teddy falls straight off to sleep once I put him in his crib. This time next week we will be having our first full day as a family on holidays, our first official holiday as a family. I wonder what Christian has planned for us.

I am elbows deep in emails when Teddy starts to stir from his sleep. Quickly I go into the nursery to get Teddy. I take him downstairs and ask Gail if she wouldn't mind looking after him for 20 minutes or so, so that I can finish dealing with my emails. Naturally Gail agrees to watch Teddy so I leave Teddy with her and return to my study. Gail and Teddy are in the sunroom with Sophie. Teddy is in his swing while Gail sits beside Sophie. Sophie is reading a book to Gail. Obviously it is part of her homework.

"Hello Sophie, are you reading to Gail and Teddy?"

"Yes I am reading to them. It is part of my homework for school. Teddy seems happy that I was reading to him."

Sophie is right he was kicking his little legs and moving his arms when I first walked in. Maybe we should start reading Teddy some of the books from his baby shower. It is something we can do as a family. I will talk to Christian about it later.

"How is school Sophie?"

"School is fine. My teacher is very happy with how well I am doing so I am being put in an extension class because I am finding the class work rather easy."

"That is good Sophie. Your mom and dad must be so proud of you and how well you are doing at school."

I look at Gail and she is nodding her head yes and has a huge smile on her face. Having Taylor as her dad I am not surprised that Sophie is advanced for her age. Was living with her mother hindering her education? It is not something I am going to ask in front of Sophie.

"Sophie, your dad and I are very proud of you. Your teacher called me to tell me how much you have excelled so much at school since Christmas break."

Hearing Gail say that the teacher commented on how Sophie has excelled since Christmas confirms that living with Gail and Taylor full time is definitely what is best for Sophie. It is amazing how much she has changed since she started living with them at the end of October.

"Gail since Teddy is happy enough in the swing, why don't you stay her with Sophie and Teddy while I start on dinner. I actually want to cook dinner. Would you, Taylor and Sophie join us for dinner tonight?"

"That would be lovely. When Taylor gets home with Christian we will head to our cottage to have some family time and to get Sophie bathed and we can return at 7pm for dinner."

"Let me get into the kitchen then to start dinner."

Once I am in the kitchen I call Christian to let him know Gail, Taylor and Sophie are joining us for dinner tonight. It has been a while since we had dinner with the Taylor's. I decide to make meatloaf and vegetables for dinner.

Dinner with the Taylors is wonderful. Sophie asked what we are going to do with Charlie. Since Gail and Taylor won't be in our house much during the day we decide that Charlie can stay with them. When Gail and I are in the kitchen I tell her that I will pay Sophie for looking after Charlie. Naturally Gail objects at first but when I explain my reasoning she agrees to me paying Sophie.

 **Saturday**

 **Luke's POV**

The meeting yesterday afternoon about where our cottage will be positioned went better than Steph and I had hoped. There is no issue about where we want it positioned. All going well they will actually start on our cottage next week while I am in New York. I am not looking forward to being away from Steph but she understands that I have to go. While I am away she is actually going to stay at her place.

Since I have to pack tomorrow afternoon Steph and I are spending this weekend focussing on us. Reynolds is staying at the cottage so Steph and I are going to her place shortly and we will stay there until tomorrow afternoon. I don't plan on either of us wearing clothes while we are there. At least there won't be any raccoons.

 **Ana's POV**

This week has flown by and today we are focussing on packing for our trip. Gail offered yesterday to pack our bags but it is something I want to do with Christian. Together we will pack for Teddy's first family holiday. I made a list of the things that we will need to pack for Teddy. Since I have never been to New York I am going to need Christian's help with what clothes we may need for Teddy.

When Teddy goes down for his morning sleep after his 10am feed Christian and I make a start on deciding what clothes we will pack for Teddy. Then we organise his bedding, blankets, bath towels and face washers. Everything is stacked on the change table and when we are happy that we have everything that we want for Teddy's trip, we pack everything into the suitcase.

"Christian since I have never been to New York what sorts of things should I pack for our trip?"

"Pack similar to what you would wear here in Seattle but also pack some winter clothes just in case it gets colder than I expect. Like hear the apartment in New York has fire places and heating. Maybe you should pack some of your sexy lingerie for our private time at night. I quite like the idea of christening every room of our apartment. We will need to put Teddy in our room though when we decide to christen the room he is sleeping in."

I pack some of my sexier bra and panties sets. Unbeknown to Christian I already anticipated some sexy time so I packed the new lingerie that I purchased yesterday. Gail watched Teddy while Luke accompanied me on my shopping trip. I left just after I fed Teddy at 10am and returned just after midday. Teddy slept the whole time I was away. As I continue packing Christian decides which suits he will be taking with us and also packs his suitcase. He packs his casual attire for our family days. I still have no idea what Christian has planned for us on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday morning.

"Christian what have you got planned for our family time?"

"Well I plan on showing my wife a wonderful evening out while we are in New York so when we get to New York I want you to go shopping and purchase a suitable dress to wear when we attend a Broadway show on Thursday night. Also I plan on taking you and Teddy to Central Park. I want to take Teddy to the Bronx Zoo but I am not sure if we should or not with him being this young."

"Christian if you want to take Teddy to the zoo, then let's do it. If I am honest with you I actually want to go to the zoo."

"Well if we are going to spend the day at the zoo you better pack some comfortable footwear. We can go on Wednesday. Thursday I haven't got anything planned during the day i thought we could wait and see how Teddy is before making plans. On Friday we can visit Central Park for a picnic lunch before we head to the airport to return to Seattle."

"That sounds fantastic Christian. I am excited about our first family holiday."

We zip up the suitcases and place them near our bedroom door. Teddy starts to stir so we head into the nursery. Christian takes him into the lounge room while I prepare our lunch. I join Christian in the lounge room and Teddy plays on his jungle gym mat while we eat our lunch.

 **Christian's POV**

I am glad that the suitcases are packed. All we have to do tomorrow is pack our toiletry bags and Teddy's bath soap and lotions which can't be packed until after his bath tomorrow night. After we finish lunch we take Teddy for a walk in the meadow. While we are in the meadow my parents call and ask if they can drop by. They want to see Teddy before we leave tomorrow. I suggest they come over just after 4pm, that way Teddy should be awake from his afternoon sleep and they can join us for dinner.

Ana is struggling to keep her eyes open when she is feeding Teddy so when he has finished I tell her to go lay down while I burp Teddy and put him down for his sleep. When I get to our bedroom Ana is already asleep. I climb into bed behind her and she instinctively snuggles into me. Ana is still sleeping in my arms when Teddy starts to stir. So I carefully climb out of bed, grab the baby monitor and head towards the nursery so that Teddy doesn't wake Ana. Teddy and I head downstairs to wait the arrival of my parents. Ana joins us and we wait for my parents arrive.

Ana and I decide that we will have Italian for dinner tonight. Reynolds will go collect it while Teddy has his bath. No doubt mom and dad will want to bathe Teddy tonight. I can't help but chuckle remembering what happened last time.

"What has you chuckling Christian?"

"I was remembering about first time mom and dad bathed Teddy and how Teddy peed all over dad. I wonder if he learnt his lesson, I guess we will find out next time he baths Teddy here."

Ana starts to giggle as well. Teddy has peed on a few people when getting out of the bath. Our laughing session is interrupted when my parents enter the lounge room.

 **Carrick's POV**

When we pull up to the house Reynolds is waiting at the front door with it open. He tells us that Christian and Ana are in the lounge room with Teddy. Christian and Ana are laughing when we enter. Obviously something has tickled their funny bones.

"Hello Christian, Ana it is good to see you both laughing."

They look at me and start laughing harder. When they calm down they greet us properly and tell us that they were remembering the first time I helped bath Teddy and he peed on me. Both Grace and I start to chuckle as well. Our precious grandson has peed on both of us. Teddy is on his tummy but Ana picks him up and gives him to me. Teddy is happy to see me he is waving his little arms and kicking his legs as I talk to him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Charlie flying at me. Charlie is going to miss Teddy when they go to New York tomorrow night. I question what they are going to do with Charlie while they are away and they have organised Sophie to take care of him.

Grace takes Teddy for her grandma time so Christian and I go outside to talk. Christian suggests that one weekend soon we should go away again for a weekend of fishing. I remember the last fishing weekend we had it was great. If all of us boys attend, it will be Christian, Elliot, myself, Theo, Ray and Greg plus at least one of Christian's security team. Do we go back to the same place or do we find somewhere else to go fishing? I am sure Grace, her mother and Mia would love spending time with Ana, Teddy and Belinda. Belinda and Grace's mother seem to get on very well. At least this time there will be no Krystal causing issues between the ladies. Also Ana isn't pregnant this time.

"Dad when I get back from New York we can discuss it with the others. I really think it would be good for us guys to get away for a few days."

When we return to the lounge room we decide what we look over the Italian menu. Once we have decided Christian calls to place our order for Reynolds to collect at 6:45pm. I must have a puzzled look on my face because Christian explains that it will give us enough time to bath Teddy and put him in bed before Reynolds returns with dinner. Ana and Grace head upstairs with Teddy so that Ana can feed him.

Grace and I bathe Teddy and he still loves kicking in the water. This time though I am the one who lifts Teddy out of the bath and he pees all over Grace this time. We all laugh and even Teddy is happy about peeing all over Grace. She tries to be serious and tell him it is not funny peeing on Grandma but she can't keep a serious face for too long when it comes to Teddy. Once we have kissed him goodnight Ana puts him in his crib and we all head downstairs for dinner.

 **Grace's POV**

When I join Ana in the nursery for Teddy's feed I can see something is playing on her mind.

"Ana what is wrong?"

"Grace, I am a little nervous about Teddy flying to New York tomorrow night."

I reassure her that there is nothing to be nervous about. If I was worried about Teddy flying I would have told them but I am not concerned. Flying while Teddy is asleep is actually a good idea. Ana and I discuss what they have planned while they are in New York. It doesn't surprise me that Christian is taking Ana to see a Broadway show while they are there.

Somehow we manage to get onto the subject of Elliot and Ana asks if I have noticed anything different about Elliot these past few weeks. I will admit that Elliot did seem a little off when we had the family brunch but I haven't really seen him since then. Now Ana has piqued my interest.


	209. Chapter 209

**Sunday**

 **Taylor's POV**

Even though it is my weekend to be on standby I head to the security office just after 7am to talk to Reynolds about this week in New York. It is going to feel strange not working alongside Christian this week. Having Sawyer and Darlene with Ana has calmed my nerves a little. I think I am going to be more concerned about their safety because I am not there with them. Why did he insist that I stay here in Seattle? Gail and Sophie would have been fine without me. When I am satisfied with everything I head home again. Sophie is just coming out of her room when I return. Together Gail and Sophie make pancakes for breakfast. I can't wipe the smile off my face as I watch the 2 most important people in my life.

 **Luke's POV**

Last night and this morning at Steph's place has been pure bliss. Glancing at the clock I notice that it is already 11am. Steph fell asleep after our last fucking session. I am surprised that my dick hasn't waved the white flag in surrender. He well and truly got a work out. Since we are trying for a baby Steph and I are fucking like rabbits every chance we get. The only time we have left the bedroom since we arrived yesterday was to have something to eat, drink or go to the bathroom. After tonight Steph's pussy has until Friday to recover from its overuse this weekend. I think so far this weekend we have fucked more than we did the weekend Ana and Christian went to Montesano to see Ray and Belinda.

It is going to be hard leaving Steph tonight but we both know that I sometimes have to travel and I am actually surprised that this is the first real trip that I have taken since Steph and I got together. Yes I have been away overnight a few times but we were only in Montesano. New York is a lot further away than Montesano.

The time difference is going to be a pain in the arse because I want to be able to talk to Steph before she goes to bed but I don't want to be going to bed too late because I need to be on high alert. Monday and Tuesday won't be too bad as Ana will most likely stay at the apartment. It is the rest of the time that is worrying me a little. I know Seattle but New York is a great unknown to me. Thankfully Reynolds has been there and knows his way around.

 **Steph's POV**

"Steph, wake up please."

"Go away Luke. My lady parts have gone on strike for a few hours."

I hear him chuckling.

"That is not why I am waking you up Steph. It is 12:30pm and you have been asleep since before 11am. I am waking you so that you can eat the lunch I prepared. You are going to need your strength. There is no way I am leaving for New York without fucking you into oblivion. I think we should rechristen every available surface before you take me to Sea-Tac."

As much as I would love to rechristen every surface here I would prefer to spend some time just snuggling in his arms. I am going to miss having his arms wrapped around me at night.

"Would you object to some snuggle time followed by some special time in bed?"

""I am going to miss snuggling with you so some snuggle time sounds perfect. Now let's eat lunch so we can start cuddling."

After lunch I am wrapped up in Luke's arms and we talk about anything and everything. I can hear the excitement in Luke's voice when we start talking about starting our family. He really wants this as much as I do. For both our sakes I hope I get pregnant sooner rather than later.

 **Darlene's POV**

I packed yesterday so today all I have to do is prepare Elliot's weekly meals. Since I am going to be gone most of this week I am not worrying about any for me. I have enough meals in the freezer to tide me over until next Sunday when I will do another batch of meals.

After lunch I prepare the meals for Elliot. Elliot is going to be here around 4pm to collect the meals. It will give me plenty of time before Sawyer and his fiancée picks me up at 8:30pm to get to the airport by 9pm.

Since I have time before Elliot is meant to be here I am going get changed and head to the gym to work out. I have the urge to punch and kick the shit out of the punching bag. Lately I have found it rather satisfying. I have been working out at night to keep my mind off the fact that I live on my own. The few times Elliot has joined me for dinner here at my place have actually enjoyed his company. Then there are the phone calls that we have had. Some of those calls have lasted hours. Time seems to get away from us and neither of us realise it. There is something about Elliot but I am not sure what it means. Does he feel the connection that I feel towards him? I know that he is single and that his ex-wife did a number on him. The more I think about Elliot the more confused I get. What I really want to know is how Elliot feels but I don't want to ruin the friendship we have built.

I start kicking and punching the shit out of the punching bag and I feel myself starting to relax. If this tension keeps building all the time I think I am going to need to find a fuck buddy because I know the gym will not work long term. Would Elliot ever consider a fuck buddy with no strings attached?

 **Elliot's POV**

I have no real plans today except to collect my meals from Darlene's. We have talked this week to discuss my preference for meals this week and the whole time I was talking to Darlene on the phone my dick was twitching and getting hard. It got to the point where it was starting to get painful so I made an excuse to get off the phone so I could use the Tenga.

It is time to head over to Darlene's to collect my meals and my dick is reacting. It is as if he is excited to see her. Fuck me why is this happening. I only see Darlene as a friend nothing more. Yes I will admit we get along really well, the hours of talking lately have proved that. Sometimes I forget I have only known her for a few months.

Darlene is in some sort of workout gear when I arrive and I will admit she has a smoking hot body. Who would have thought a body like that was under the clothes she wears. But I guess working for Christian she needs to be in top physical shape.

"Shit Elliot I was just about to have a shower. I just got back from the gym. Would you mind if I quickly have a shower."

"Go ahead Darlene I have plenty of time."

My dick came to life when she asks about having a shower. I had to try and hide the fact that my dick was reacting. When she heads towards what I assume is her bedroom I adjust myself and watch her as she walks away from me. She has a mighty fine arse. My dick really needs to learn how to control himself. He was never like this with Krystal or any other woman I have been with. What is it about her that has my dick reacting this way? Maybe her being in New York this week will be good because it means I won't see her until next Sunday when I come to collect the meals. The time difference will mean it is hard for us to talk at night. I will use this week to try and work out why my dick keeps reacting this way when I am not interested in starting anything with anyone.

Since Darlene is leaving later tonight to go to New York with Christian and Ana I don't stay very long after she gets out of the shower. Before I leave though I tell her that I hope she has a good time in New York. On the drive home I wonder if I will hear from her this week while she is away.

 **Ana's POV**

Teddy is fast asleep in his crib so I am in my study packing my laptop into its bag so it can be put with our luggage. Christian is also in his study organising the last few things for his meetings tomorrow. Realistically we should be snuggled up in bed sleeping to counteract the fact that we will not get as much sleep tonight because of the time difference between here and New York. Shit I need to grab the steriliser and bottles so that Christian will be able to continue to feed Teddy. Actually I am not sure how the time differences will affect Teddy's feeding schedule. Hopefully it won't cause too many issues. Friday will be the day that it causes issues, because of the extra hours in the day so to speak when we come back to Seattle. At least we will have the weekend to get Teddy back into his routine.

"Ana please join me in bed for a little nap? We are losing 3 hours tonight."

"You must be a mind reader Mr Grey because I was just thinking that a few minutes ago."

I take his offered hand and we head to our bedroom. Christian puts one of my relaxation CD's on and we both drift off to sleep. When I wake up from my nap I roll over to find Teddy lying on the bed between Christian's legs. It appears that they are having some quality time together and Christian no doubt has been watching me sleep.

"Why didn't you wake me when Teddy stirred?"

"You looked to peaceful so I let you sleep. Teddy and I have been talking although it is very one sided. Now that you are awake why don't we take Charlie to the Taylor's cottage and then we can continue on and go for a stroll in the meadow."

"Can we just go for a walk with Teddy and take Charlie later. I want to spend some time with him and talk to him before we leave."

Christian shakes his head at me but he knows I am going to miss Charlie and Charlie is going to miss me so the more he sees me today the better it will be for Gail and Sophie. Gail may need to Skype me while we are away so that I can talk to Charlie. Yes I know that seems strange but I would rather talk to him via Skype than come home and find that he hasn't been eating and made himself unwell.

While we are walking we decide to get Reynolds to pick up some dinner for us when he goes to swap his weekend bag for his luggage for New York. Normally we wouldn't have take out 2 nights in a row but I really don't want to be trying to clean up after dinner when I have other things that I need to be doing so that we get to the jet in time. Steph is driving Luke and Darlene and Taylor will be driving us and Reynolds to Sea-Tac. This way there are no cars left at the hanger. After our walk we take Charlie to his home for this week. Sophie is really excited about looking after Charlie this week. Secretly I know Gail is happy to be looking after him as well. He will keep her company while Sophie is at school. Even though we are not going to be here Taylor still has security things that he needs to be doing during the day.

When Teddy is bathed and in bed Christian and I enjoy the chinese that Reynolds got for us. Once we finish dinner I head back up to Teddy's room to pack his bath soaps and lotions. Christian is stepping out of the shower when I enter our bathroom. He smells divine but now is not the time to be thinking about that. I jump in the shower while Christian packs the rest of his toiletries. When I get out of the shower I also pack my toiletries and we go to our closet to get dressed. Christian strategically dropped his towel as he left the bathroom. Fuck his body is rather inviting at this moment but we don't have time, especially if he wants us to be in the air at 9:30pm.

"Christian, if you want wheels up at 9:30pm then you better get dressed because if I have to look at your hot sexy body for much longer we definitely will NOT be getting to the airport in time."

He just smirks at me and gets dressed. I check our room one last time to make sure we have everything before we head downstairs. Reynolds has already packed the luggage into the car so I give him the last bag that contains our toiletries and a change of clothes each. When it is time to leave Christian puts Teddy in his carrier and we shut everything up and get into the car. Taylor drives us to Sea-Tac and I can hear him giving Reynolds final instructions about working with Christian.

Taylor and Reynolds are about to unload the SUV and into the jet when I take Teddy's diaper bag and bag that has our toiletries and a change of clothes. At least we can have a shower if needed. Since it is a little windy Christian ushers me and Teddy on board where we can wait in comfort. Taylor boards the jet and speaks with Christian again before he tells us to have a lovely trip and he will see us Friday. Just as Taylor leaves the jet, Reynolds, Luke and Darlene enter the cabin. We still have 30 minutes before our scheduled departure time so Christian walks us all through the layout of the jet. I know that he won't show them inside the bedroom as that is our private area but they do need to know where it is in case we are needed during the flight.

 **Christian's POV**

I deliberately didn't open the door to our bedroom but they needed to know where it was located. When we return to our seats I notice that Natalia has closed the door in preparation of our flight. Teddy is still fast asleep even though there has been so much going on around him. I double check that Teddy's carrier is secured to the seat beside Ana. We were able to get a flight approved cradle base that was compatible with Teddy's carrier. I feel a lot better knowing that he is secured properly during takeoff and landing. While we are in the air it is not as important for his carrier to be secured.

Natalia appears and instructs us to fasten our seatbelts as we will be departing in a few minutes. Ana takes my hand and holds it tightly. Shit does Ana have a thing about flying? Surely she would have told me before now if she did.

"Ana are you afraid of flying?"

"Once we are in the air I am fine. I just don't like the taking off and landing part. As long as I can hold your hand I will be fine."

Ana was right she was fine once we reached flying altitude. By this time it was time to feed Teddy again so I take Teddy from the carrier and we head to the bedroom. Once he is fed, burped and changed Ana puts him into the foldable travel cot that we were given at the baby shower. Teddy drifts back off to sleep and we watch him for a few minutes. Ana starts to yawn so we snuggle up in bed and Ana falls asleep in my arms. I watch Ana and Teddy sleep. Ana didn't notice it but I deliberately set the travel cot up on the bench on her side of the room. I wanted to be able to watch both of them.

 **Darlene's POV**

We are in the air and I have plenty of time to think. I really should be sleeping but I can't sleep because this afternoon's visit from Elliot is playing over and over in my mind. When I opened the door in my work out gear I noticed the way he looked at my body. But he quickly looked away. Then there is the fact that he waited for me to go for a shower. Before I walked away I noticed him trying to hide the fact that the bulge in his pants was coming to life. I got the feeling when I was walking towards my room that he was watching me.

This situation is really confusing. Yes I will admit that I think Elliot is a great guy. We get on really well and we talk about nearly everything. When we are hanging out we always lose track of time and before we know it, it is hours later. I haven't had that kind of connection with someone ever, not even my few female friends. The only thing we really haven't discussed is past relationships. I haven't been with anyone for the last 5 years. That arsehole destroyed my heart when I came home early from work on night and found him screwing my roommate in my bed. We had been together since high school. The arsehole had the nerve to tell me it was my own fault that he jumped in the sack with my roommate. If I hadn't come home early would I have ever found out about them? That night I moved out and never looked back. My job has been my main focus since then. Although I will admit that I kept an ear out for a few months afterwards. I wasn't at all impressed when the rumours started about me and the reason why our relationship ended. The lying bastard told everyone that it was me who cheated on him and that bitch of a roommate corroborated his story saying that they walked in on me and some guy from work. I nearly lost my job over there lies. Thankfully I was eventually able to prove that nothing happened between me and the colleague.

I shake my head to rid the thoughts about my past, I want to move forward. Is it possible that Elliot likes me more than what he is letting on? Will Elliot be a part of my future? I guess only time will tell. With thoughts about what my future may hold and whether or not it includes Elliot I find myself drifting off to sleep.


	210. Chapter 210

**Monday**

 **Luke's POV**

I wake up because I can hear a female's voice but it is not Steph. What the hell is going on? It is then that I remember that I am in the air flying to New York and the female that I can hear is either Ana or Darlene. Opening my eyes I see that it is Darlene and she is mumbling in her sleep. I reach for my earphones so that I can drown out her mumblings but before I get them in my ears she clearly says Elliot's name. What the hell is going on between Darlene and Elliot? I think Darlene and I will be having a chat sometime this week about Elliot. After a few minutes I put the earphones in my ears and I press play so that I can block out Darlene's mumblings. She just better hope that no one else hears her. I drift back off to sleep and dream about Steph.

 **Christian's POV**

When I wake up it is time to return to our seats for our descent into New York. I wake Ana and tell her to return to her seat while I get Teddy and put him back in his carrier. All 3 CPO's are in there seats. When we land I unhook Teddy's carrier while the CPO's disembark and start unloading our luggage into the waiting SUV's. Sawyer and Darlene will accompany us and Reynolds will follow in the second SUV. Stephan will be on standby in case we need to leave New York so he will be staying in the staff quarters at the apartment. He is free to come and go as he pleases as long as it doesn't disturb Ana and I. Natalia is free to do as she pleases she just needs to be ready to fly back to Seattle on Friday.

I have decided that Reynolds will be off duty on Wednesday during the day and that Darlene will be off duty on Thursday during the day. Thursday night while Ana and I go out for dinner and show Sawyer and Darlene will remain with Teddy and Reynolds will go with us. If Ana goes out while I am not here the same protocols as home apply. After Tuesday night my housekeeper will not come into the apartment unless asked by Ana or myself. Since this is a family holiday, Ana wants to cook our meals and clean up after us. The staff quarters has cooking facilities so the CPO's will be able to cook for themselves if they choose.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian wakes me and tells me we need to return to our seats. I decide to wake Darlene and Luke on my way back to my seat. Luke is already gone but Darlene is still asleep. I am just about to wake her when I hear Elliot's name. Why is Darlene talking about Elliot in her sleep? Is she dreaming about him? I take a few seconds to process what I just heard before I wake Darlene up and tell her she needs to return to her seat. Now I am slightly torn. Do I speak to her about what I just heard or do I let it go for now.

Teddy is still fast asleep when we land. While the luggage is being unloaded into the 2 SUV's we disembark the jet. Before long we are heading towards our apartment. I am actually getting a little excited to see the apartment.

The apartment is huge. The housekeeper is already in the kitchen making a start on breakfast when we arrive. I grab the bag that contains the steriliser and bottles so that I can prepare Teddy's bottle for Christian to feed him before he leaves.

"Baby don't wake Teddy to feed him let him sleep. Waking him now will only disrupt his sleeping patterns. He will wake up when he is ready. But tomorrow morning I will feed him as per normal."

Christian takes Teddy's carrier and start to walk down a corridor so I follow. We enter a bedroom and in the room there is a crib, a change table and rocking chair. Obviously Christian had this room set up for Teddy. I am a little relieved that Teddy will have his own nursery here, it means our time in our bedroom will be alone time. Once Teddy is in his crib Christian turns on the baby monitor and takes one of the handsets. The apartment is absolutely stunning it is nothing like I expected. I thought it would be like Escala but it isn't. All the rooms are warm and inviting unlike the whiteness of Escala. Our last stop is the master bedroom. It is absolutely beautiful. All the furniture is timber, by the looks of it, it is mahogany. Christian's arms envelope me and he nuzzles my neck.

"Do you like our bedroom baby?"

"It is beautiful Christian. The bed look so inviting and I think I will be getting acquainted with it after I feed Teddy. Actually the whole apartment is beautiful. It is so different to Escala. Did you decorate this apartment or was it like this when you purchased it?"

"I fell in love with the apartment and the way it was decorated so I didn't change anything. Now let's go have breakfast before I leave for my day of meetings."

After breakfast Christian tells me he will be home just after 5pm, then leaves with Reynolds. Since Teddy is still asleep I decide to admire the view from the balcony while I enjoy another cup of tea. It is only 5am in Seattle and Montesano so I haven't sent anyone a message to let them know we arrived safely. Give it another hour and I will be able to let Daddy and Belinda know. No doubt Taylor has already been notified that we have arrived. Luke joins me on the balcony and drinks his coffee.

"Ana, can I talk to you about what I heard last night when I was trying to sleep on the jet."

"Luke you know we can talk about anything. We have been friends long before you started protecting me. Whatever it is spit it out."

"It concerns Darlene. She was talking in her sleep and Elliot's name was mentioned."

I was not expecting those words to come out of Luke's mouth. It seems that at least twice during the flight Darlene said Elliot's name while sleeping. What the hell is really going on there? After Luke's admission that he also heard Darlene mentioning Elliot I think I will be talking to her at some point this week.

"When I went to wake Darlene I also heard her mentioning Elliot in her sleep and it concerns me a little. Luke, can you please let me know of anything else that you observe concerning Darlene and Elliot? "

Elliot keeps telling everyone he isn't interested in starting anything with anyone so Christian and I may need to speak with Darlene regarding Elliot. I don't want it to become awkward when Elliot comes to the house, especially when we know the feelings are one sided. Christian may need to speak to Elliot so that he is aware of the situation. We sit in silence for some time. When I check my phone I see that it is a respectable hour in Seattle and Montesano so I text Daddy and then I message Grace to let them know we arrived in New York. My phone starts to ring and I see that it is Belinda so I answer. Luke excuses himself and he takes out his phone as he walks away and I know he is going to call Steph.

"Ana, we just got your message. How did Teddy go during the flight?"

"Once he had his feed he fell back asleep and is actually still asleep now. He should wake soon."

"Since Teddy will be waking soon I will let you get back to it. Enjoy your time in New York."

"We will enjoy our time and we will call you and daddy later in the week."

I hang up from Belinda and put my phone down beside me. A few minutes later it starts ringing again and this time it is Grace. She also wants to know how Teddy went during the flight. She must be able to hear that I am still tired and she tells me to go climb back into bed and sleep some more. I thank her for her concern and that we will talk during the week.

Just as I finish my call with Grace, Teddy starts to stir. I head to his room to feed him. Once he is fed I burp him then change his nappy before he drifts back to sleep in my arms. Carefully I put him back in his crib and kiss him before heading to let Luke know I am going to go back to bed for some much needed sleep.

In the bedroom I quickly send Christian a message telling him I am heading back to bed for some sleep and that I will text when I am up again. I am out like a light and don't move a muscle until I hear Teddy stirring 3 hours later. At least now I feel better than I did before I went to sleep. Teddy and I head to the lounge room where I put him on the floor for his tummy time. He seems rather happy considering he is in unknown surroundings. While he is happy enough I head to the kitchen for a drink. The housekeeper offers to make some lunch for me while I sit with Teddy. She brings me a tray a few minutes later with a chicken and salad sub. I didn't realise how hungry I was.

After I have put Teddy down again for is nap I take out my laptop to check my emails and do some work. I am still elbow deep in my work when Christian returns home earlier than expected. He kisses me deeply before heading to Teddy's room as Teddy has started to stir. While he is getting Teddy I shut down my laptop so that we can focus on just us. I will talk to Christian later about what I heard this morning when I went to wake Darlene. While I wait for them I head out to the balcony and take a seat.

"Ana baby, where are you?"

"I am on the balcony Christian admiring the lovely view."

"It is beautiful out at sunrise and sunset."

"Maybe we can eat dinner out here later and watch the sunset."

It sounds perfect. I will let the housekeeper know our plans for eating on the balcony, when I go inside to feed Teddy. Teddy is all smiles in Christian's arms. Christian leans over so that I can kiss Teddy before he sits on the chair beside me. He positions Teddy so that he is sitting against his chest and Teddy can see me.

"Did you sleep well beautiful boy? I know you are a little out of whack today because of the time difference but tomorrow you will be back to your normal schedule. Christian when you and Teddy have your time I will unpack Teddy's things so that we can give him his bath before bed."

"After dinner we can unpack our things if you like. My suits are already in the closet in there garment bags."

When Teddy starts to get fussy I take him into his room to feed him. Once he is fed I return to the lounge room where Christian is waiting for his Teddy time. I leave them and go unpack Teddy's things. Christian joins me so that we can bath Teddy so that we can put him to bed. Teddy is dressed and we both kiss him goodnight before we put him in his crib. Within minutes Teddy is asleep again so we head back to the balcony to wait for dinner and our first New York sunset.

Christian has a look in his eyes after we finish dinner. No doubt he is thinking about christening various rooms of our apartment. I am actually still a little tired from the lack of sleep last night so it is not going to be a late night tonight.

"Gorgeous that look in your eyes tells me you are having naughty thoughts about tonight, but I am still rather tired and want an early night tonight. Let's get downright dirty, before we get clean. Once Teddy has been fed we can snuggle in bed and drift off to sleep in our special way."

I notice his pants getting tight when I mention sleeping our special way. Christian loves it when we fall asleep with him buried inside me. Taking my hand in his, he leads me to the bedroom. The bedroom door is barely closed and we are clawing at each other's clothes. His lips crash to mine and the kiss is passionate. Before long our clothes are gone and Christian lifts my legs one at a time until so that my legs are wrapped around his waist. I can feel his erection between us and I wriggle my hips so that I rub against him. That has us both moaning with pleasure.

"Christian, make love to me please."

 **Christian's POV**

Having Ana's legs wrapped around me and her grinding against my cock has me moaning. Fuck I need to be inside her.

"Christian, make love to me please."

I don't have to be told twice so I walk us to our bed and gently lower Ana onto the bed. Ana's pulls me into a deep kiss and her hands start roaming my body. I lift myself up enough that I can take my cock in my hand. After running the tip of my cock through her folds a few times I can feel how wet she already is and I slowly sink into her. Using her arms and legs she pulls me against her body further which pushes my cock deep inside her. I nearly explode but I manage to compose myself then I start to slowly move in and out of her. Slowly we build together and I look into Ana's eyes and I can see her love for me. My beautiful Ana is perfect. She is my everything, and so is the precious little boy asleep in his crib. When Ana is teetering on the edge I thrust hard as I bite down on her earlobe. He climax sets off mine and I lean my forehead against Ana's.

"I love you so fucking much Ana."

"I love you to Christian."

We stay this way until our breathing returns to normal. Then I get up and head to the bathroom to run a bath for us so that we can have a nice relaxing bath before bed. When we get out of the bath it is nearly 10pm so Ana wraps her bathrobe around herself so that she can go feed Teddy. I follow her and watch as she feeds Teddy. Watching Teddy feed from Ana is so relaxing. We head back to our room once Teddy is asleep again. Ana loses her robe the minute the bedroom door closes. She pulls me into a kiss before leading me to the bed. I scoop her up in my arms and gently lay her on the bed. Standing beside teh bed looking at her perfect body has my cock standing at attention.

"I think someone is ready for bed and he needs to be in his special place sooner rather than later."

She is looking at my cock and he twitches. I position myself so that I am at her entrance and slowly inch my way inside her. Once my cock is buried deep inside her I roll us over so that she is now on top. The little minx wriggles her hips so that she is grinding into me. Of course my cock starts twitching. Ana starts to giggle which makes him twitch even more.

"Baby you need to stop grinding into me. You are tired and need sleep."

Ana places her head over my heart and her hand rests on my chest. I kiss the top of her head.

"Christian, I need to tell you what I heard this morning when I went to wake Darlene."

Why are we having this talk now? Am I going to need to look for another CPO to protect Ana? Obviously it is something that needs to be discussed in private without anyone around.

"Baby, please tell me. I need to know especially since it involves the person who is protecting you and Teddy."

"When I went to wake her before we landed I heard Darlene saying Elliot's name. I thought nothing of it until later when Luke and I were talking on the balcony. Luke wanted to talk to me about something that happened on the flight here. When I asked him what was it he told me that when he was trying to sleep he heard Darlene say Elliot's name in her sleep. Luke is going to keep his eyes and ears open and let me know if anything else happens this week."

Poor Darlene is going to be in for a broken heart because Elliot is not looking for anyone at the moment. Do I step in and speak to Darlene or do I let nature takes its course. What Ana and Sawyer heard could be totally innocent and bringing it up could be rather embarrassing for both Darlene and myself. I think it is best not to say anything at the moment but if this continues then I will be talking to her.

Ana snuggles into my chest and I run my hand up and down her back. Her fingers are slowly tracing a pattern on my chest. When her hand stops and her breathing evens out I know she is fast asleep. I just lay hear listening to her breathing. Hopefully tomorrow morning we can watch the sunrise from the bedroom balcony. Maybe we can watch it as a family if Teddy is awake.

 **Tuesday**

Once Teddy fed and his diaper is changed we head into our bedroom to wake Ana. Together we are going to watch the sunrise. Actually this will be Teddy's first time actually watching the sunrise.

"Ana, wake up baby."

"Go away Christian."

"Baby, Teddy and I want you to join us on the balcony so we can watch the sunrise as a family."

Her eyes start to flutter open and when she sees that I have Teddy in my arms she starts to smile. She tells me she will join us in a few minutes. I take a seat and wait for Ana.

"Teddy this morning you are going to watch the sunrise with your mommy and me, our first sunrise as a family."

The sunrise was spectacular. Teddy started getting a little fussy and was rubbing his eyes so Ana put him back in his crib. We had breakfast then I left with Reynolds.

 **Ana's POV**

Watching the sunrise with Christian and Teddy was the perfect way to start the day. While Teddy slept today I worked my arse off. When Christian gets home I will not be doing anything work related until next week. Tomorrow we are heading to the zoo and I am actually getting excited. All Christian will tell me about our trip to the zoo is that he has a surprise for me.

 **Christian's POV**

On the way back to the apartment I am rather pleased that the business component of our trip is over. Everything is going great. Mr Grice and the 2 employees who relocated from Seattle have really improved the company for the better. I remind Reynolds that he is free to do whatever during the day tomorrow but he will need to return to the apartment tomorrow evening. Darlene will get the same courtesy on Thursday but she will be required to stay with Sawyer to protect Teddy on Thursday evening while Ana and I go to dinner and a Broadway show. I had planned to get us backstage access after the show but I know Ana won't want to be away from Teddy for that long. I tell Reynolds that our dinner reservations are for 6pm followed by the show. This means Sawyer or Darlene will have to feed Teddy.

 **Elliot's POV**

Today has been rather exhausting and all I want to do is have dinner, a shower then bed. I take the meal out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. Tonight it is Darlene's lasagne. While eating I actually start wondering how Darlene is doing in New York. This is her first trip away as Ana and Teddy's CPO. Grabbing my phone I see it is just after 6pm which means it is just after 9pm in New York. I take a chance and call Darlene, she answers and we talk for over an hour. She apologises for not being able to talk longer but she really needs to get to bed as it will be just her and Sawyer tomorrow and they are going to the zoo. After we hang up I actually feel a little pissed off that we couldn't talk longer. Darlene and I get along so well and I find it so easy to talk to her.

I decide to go have my shower and watch some TV before calling it an early night and heading to bed.

 **Luke's POV**

Since it is 9:30pm here it is 6:30pm in Seattle so I decide to head out onto the balcony to call her. As I walk past Darlene's room, I hear Darlene talking so I stop. When I start to walk again I hear something that makes me freeze. I hear the name Elliot. The only Elliot that I know of is Elliot Grey. Elliot must be saying something because Darlene is quiet. Then she starts talking again.

"Elliot, you really need to slow down a little... Yes you have a lot of work at the moment but you should look at employing extra workers to help... your current employees are already overworked... Also working yourself into the ground now is not going to help the business when you are completely exhausted and physically unable to work."

Fuck they are in contact with one another outside of the meal making arrangement. I wonder who actually called who? Quietly I head to the balcony so that I can call Steph. It is only day one and Steph misses me like crazy. If I could be certain we wouldn't be heard or interrupted I would Skype her for some sexy time but there really isn't any privacy here in the staff quarters. A Skype session though is a good idea so that we can see each other. By the time I finish my call Darlene is in the kitchen getting a glass of water. She says goodnight and goes to her room.


	211. Chapter 211

**Wednesday**

 **Christian's POV**

Today is the start of our family time. The housekeeper made sure the fridge was well stocked yesterday and she will not return to the apartment until Friday afternoon. Teddy is asleep in his crib so I return to our room where Ana is actually starting to stir. I ask her to join me on the balcony and watch the sunrise. Ana sits on my lap and we sit in silence as the sun rises. I can't help but think about last night and how spectacularly Ana came in my study. We even managed to be very quite when we christened the room Teddy is in. I didn't plan on christening that room while Teddy was in there but in there but Ana had other ideas when we put Teddy back to bed after his 10pm feed. Just thinking about last night has me smiling and my cock getting hard.

"It seems that something has you smiling like the cat that ate the canary."

"I was remembering last night. Fuck the way you came so hard in my study still blows my mind. Maybe when we get home we can try that again in my study. At least it is soundproof and I won't have to try and keep you quiet."

"Oh I see that someone else is also happy remembering last night's antics." She says as she looks down at my cock who is now trying to bust out of my boxers.

"Baby how about we go into our bedroom and get naked before you sit on my lap and we talk about the first thing that POPS up."

I say with a wicked look on my face. The first thing that will be popping up is my rock hard cock. He is not happy about being restrained in my boxers at the moment. She gets up off my lap and giggles before running into the bedroom. As I close the doors to the balcony her clothes are coming off rather quickly. Ana watches me as I stalk towards her removing my boxers as I move towards her. I sit on the bed and Ana straddles my thighs before wrapping her hand around my cock which is already standing at attention.

"Let's talk about your cock which is rather happy to see me. Maybe I should tell you what I plan to do with your cock."

A groan escapes my lips. I love it when Ana takes control. No doubt she is going to work my cock over this morning as there is no rush to be up. Teddy is fast asleep and we don't need to be at the zoo until 11am.

 **Ana's POV**

"Firstly I am going to stroke your gorgeous cock before I take him in my mouth so that I can lick and suck until you cum in my mouth. Then it will be time for my pussy to devour your cock and I am going to ride you hard until I make you cum. After sharing a shower I will cook us some breakfast."

The look on Christian's face is priceless. I usually don't talk like this and I have shocked him. Last night in his study I came so fucking hard. Taking his cock in my hand I stroke him a few times while I get on my knees in front of Christian. Licking the tip of his cock then I blow on the tip. It makes his cock twitch and I can't help but smile. Taking the tip of his cock into my mouth I continue to lick and suck the tip of his cock. Slowly I inch him further into my mouth. I continue my assault on his cock, in and out, licking, sucking and baring my teeth along his rock hard cock. Christian is really struggling to keep his climax at bay but I have other plans so I push him back so he is lying on the bed. This gives me better access to his perineum. I take him completely into my mouth before pressing his perineum. Christian's cum spurts hard and fast down my throat. Once he has finished coming in my mouth I lick him clean.

"Holy fuck Ana, that was rather intense."

"You taste mighty fine this morning Mr Grey. I think there is another part of me that is rather eager to devour your delicious cock."

I get up off the floor and tell Christian to shuffle up the bed further. When he is in the middle of the bed I straddle him and sit on his thighs. His cock is standing to attention and I run my nails up and down his shaft causing him to moan.

"Baby, I need to be buried deep inside you. Please don't make me wait any longer."

Rising to my knees I position myself above his erection. I lower myself slightly and sway my hips so that the tip of his cock is running through my folds. Christian grabs my hips to stop my actions and I can see the pleading look in his eyes. I decide to put him out of his misery and slowly lower myself onto his cock. Both of us moan once he is completely inside me. Gently I rock my hips.

"I thought you said you were going to you were going to ride me hard until you make me cum?"

"I have every intention to ride you hard Christian but I thought I would give your cock a few minutes to enjoy being deep inside me."

He smiles and I now he is actually enjoying this but I stop and lean forward to kiss him deeply. Christian's arms wrap around me pulling me closer to him. I eventually break our kiss so that I can continue with my plan. Placing my hands either side of Christian's chest I start moving up and down his cock slowly. After a few minutes of being gently and grinding against him I start being more aggressive with my movements. The gentle slow movements are replaced with me slamming down on his cock and really grinding against him every so often. I also start play with my own nipples and Christian is getting really turned on watching me. We are both starting to build but I don't want to climax without Christian so I start tweaking his nipples while I ride him hard. When we are both teetering on the edge I take his earlobe into my mouth and bite down then suck on his earlobe. It has the desired affect and Christian cums spectacularly and I follow moments later when Christian nibbles on my earlobe. Neither of us moves for a good 5 minutes we just bask in pure sated bliss.

"Ana I think we need to get up and have breakfast so that we can leave for the zoo once Teddy has been fed at 10am."

 **Luke's POV**

I am torn about telling Ana and Mr Grey this morning about what I heard last night. Should I wait until tonight to tell them? No, Mr Grey always wants to know things when they happen so I am going to tell them after breakfast. I will ask to speak to them privately about a private matter. No doubt they will assume it is about Steph and hopefully Darlene will think the same.

After they have had breakfast I ask to speak with them about a private matter. Once we are in his study Mr Grey asks if there is something wrong with Steph. I put both their minds at ease and tell them Steph is fine.

"What I need to discuss with you regards Darlene. Mr Grey, Ana I overheard a conversation last night and I need to bring it to your attention. Last night when I was heading out to the balcony to call Steph I overheard Darlene on the phone. She was talking to Elliot. I don't know who called who or how long the call lasted."

"Thank you Sawyer."

Ana leaves the study to start preparing their breakfast allowing us to go over everything for today. Reynolds is off today so it will be Darlene and I accompanying the Grey's. I actually thought they would want all 3 of us for today since the zoo is a very public place. What I didn't know until now is that Taylor has 2 covert CPO's that will be waiting for us at the zoo.

I leave the study feeling a lot better. It is like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. The Darlene/Elliot situation and the zoo situation have been playing on my mind all morning. Since we have a little bit of time before we head to the zoo I call Steph to see how she is this morning. This 3 hour time difference is a royal pain in the arse. When I wake up all I want to do is hear Steph's voice but I can't because it is 3am in Seattle. Steph is getting ready for work because she has a few things to do before her 9am meeting. Neither of us wants to end the call but I promise to call her again tonight.

 **Christian's POV**

The rest of our time here in New York is about Ana, Teddy and I as a family so this shit with Elliot can wait until we are back in Seattle. After breakfast Ana takes my hand and we head towards Teddy's room. I help Ana collect the things we will need today for our trip to the zoo. Everything is ready to go when Teddy wakes up for his feed.

We arrive at the zoo just before 11am and I immediately spot the 2 CPO' that Taylor organised. Teddy is in his carrier asleep. There are a few things I want to see with Ana before her surprise. I have organised for us to go behind the scenes in the children's zoo to get some up close and personal time with some of the baby animals. It is amazing what a large cash donation will do. We are met by one of the handlers and we are escorted to a secure area. Darlene and Sawyer accompany us and the 2 coverts wait for us to return. I don't want Ana to know that we actually have 4 CPO's with us.

Ana and I enjoy our private tour with the handler. The tiger section has Ana smiling and no doubt she is remembering her interaction with the tigers on our honeymoon in Australia. Shit it has been nearly a year since we went to Australia. I wonder if Ana would consider going there again. Maybe we can go next year for our second wedding anniversary. Teddy will be 16 months old by then and the long flight won't be as hard on him. The only thing though that would concern me is if Ana was pregnant. I wouldn't want her to fly that far when pregnant.

When Teddy wakes up, the handler takes us into the children's zoo. The handler shows us into the enclosure so that we can interact with the baby animals. I am kneeling on the ground with Teddy in my arms. We show Teddy the different animals and we pat some of them. Teddy is all smiles today as he watches Ana holding some of the baby animals. One of the baby goats tries to take Teddy's blanket.

 **Ana's POV**

I am absolutely ecstatic that we got to go behind the scenes with the tigers. It brought back all the memories from last year's tiger encounters at Dreamworld. That is somewhere I would love to take Teddy when he is a little older. Then there is also the Billabong Sanctuary in Townsville. Apparently there is also another famous zoo in Queensland that we didn't see while we were there. If we go again maybe we could take the Taylor's with us. Sophie would love it. Actually Daddy, Belinda, Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Mia and Greg could also come for a real family holiday. I am not sure Grandma and Grandpa T would handle the really long flight but if they thought they could handle it then they could come too. We would have to charter a second plane though because Christian and I would more than likely stay longer than everyone else. This is something Christian and I should seriously discuss.

Teddy starts to get really fussy and I realise it is nearly time for his next feed. The handler asks us to follow her and she takes us to a building and we are shown into a room. She leaves the room giving us privacy so that I can feed Teddy. When we leave the room the handler is waiting for us and we head to our final destination, the Sea Lions. We are both going to feed and spend some time with the sea lions. Teddy is asleep again in his carrier so Luke and Darlene will watch Teddy while Christian and I enjoy our time with the sea lions. His carrier is covered by his blanket to protect him from the sun. Before we leave both of us get a kiss from the sea lion then we actually get to feed them. At 3:30pm we decide that we have seen enough but before we leave we go to the gift shop for a few mementos. We head back to the apartment and I am actually glad as I am a little tired.

When we get home Christian tells me to go rest and he will look after Teddy when he wakes up. I don't have to be told twice so I head into our room and I am asleep within minutes of my head hitting the pillow.

"Baby, you need to wake up."

I slowly open my eyes and see Teddy lying on the bed in front of me. Christian kisses my cheek and tells me it is nearly time for Teddy's 6pm feed. Shit I need to get up and feed Teddy so that I can get dinner in the oven before we bath Teddy.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana looked so tired when we got home so I told her to go to bed and I will look after Teddy. Since Ana and Teddy are asleep I am sitting on the balcony thinking about Elliot and Darlene. I will admit that Darlene seems a lot happier now. Is her happiness because of Elliot? Grabbing my phone I call Elliot.

"Hello Elliot."

"Hi Christian, is something wrong? You are meant to be having family time in New York."

"Nothing is wrong Elliot. Ana and Teddy are asleep so I thought I would call you and see how you are."

"Everything is fine here. Work is keeping me rather busy. I am looking forward to this weekend so that I can sit back and relax a little."

I can hear the excitement in his voice when he is talking about this weekend. Could it be because Darlene will be back in Seattle Friday night?

"Elliot I truly want you to be happy. Please don't let what Krystal did to you stop you from being happy. The right person will come into your life when you least expect it. Look at Ana and me, she came into my life when I least expected it and you know how that turned out. When you think you may have found the one you want to be with, don't push her away because you think you aren't ready for a relationship because you might lose that person if you don't admit your feelings. Elliot don't let your past ruin your future."

"Thanks Christian. I will admit that I have been talking to someone and I feel comfortable talking to her. We can talk for hours and not even realise the amount of time has passed. I will really think about what you said about not allowing the shit with Krystal affect my happiness."

We talk for a few more minutes before Elliot has to go as there is an issue on the job site. After talking to Elliot I am going to talk to Ana and Sawyer about letting it go. If Elliot and Darlene want to pursue a relationship then so be it. What Darlene does in her own time is her business. If they get together it could make it a little awkward at family dinners, but it would be beneficial for events that we attend as Darlene could accompany Elliot as well as protect Ana at the same time.

When Teddy wakes up I put him on his tummy for some tummy time since he hasn't had any today. I lie on the floor beside Teddy and watch him as he takes in his surroundings. After tummy time, I sit up and lay Teddy between my legs on the floor. I talk to Teddy and he is all smiles and is moving his arms and legs. He is rather happy this afternoon. Before I know it is nearly time for Teddy's feed so I carry him into our room so we can wake Ana. Gently I put Teddy on the bed so that he is in front of Ana.

"Baby, you need to wake up."

When she opens her eyes I see her smile when she sees Teddy. I kiss her cheek and tell her it is nearly 6pm. Ana sits up and starts undoing her blouse so that she can feed Teddy. As she feeds him I watch my wife and son. Ana still looks tired so I think tomorrow we will have a lazy day here at the apartment since we are going out for dinner and a show tomorrow night. I leave the bedroom so that I can call Caroline Acton to ask her to send over a few dresses for Ana from their New York store. Caroline will know what stock they have and stipulate what dresses to send to my apartment. When I finish with Caroline I return to our room to find Ana getting ready to burp Teddy. I offer to burp him so that she can make a start on dinner.

"Christian, can we eat dinner on the balcony again tonight and watch the sunset? I really love the view."

"Whatever you like baby."

She kisses me before leaving the room to go start dinner. Once Teddy is burped I head out onto the balcony and Teddy and I admire the view for a few minutes before we head back inside. I decide to show Teddy around the apartment.

"Teddy let's have a look around the rest of the apartment. Firstly I will show you daddy's study."

Opening my study door we walk inside. I show Teddy around my office before heading towards the room that will be transformed into a playroom for Teddy and any other children we have in the future. When Teddy is a little older I will have the room transformed but for now it will remain a bed room. We are just leaving the last bedroom when Ana comes looking for us.

"Dinner is in the oven so let's get our little man bathed and into bed."

Again tonight we enjoy eating dinner as we watch the sun set. Maybe we should do this at home more often as it is so relaxing. I wonder if there will be any more Elliot/Darlene calls between now and when we actually get back to Seattle. Tomorrow when Darlene is off duty I will have Sawyer contact Taylor so that he can do a little digging. I want to know how long there contact has been going on and if it is outside of what we know about, we know Elliot called Darlene to discuss the meal preparation but has there been more contact outside of that? Yeah I know what Elliot has said but my gut is telling me that there is more to this situation than either of them is letting on. This issue needs to be sorted out once and for all. If they like each other then stop pussy footing around and do something about it. Yes Darlene is my employee but I want Elliot to be happy. He deserves to be happy.

 **Elliot's POV**

Today has been a total bitch everything that could go wrong has gone wrong. The call from Christian left me a little confused at the time but when I thought about it on the way home I can see that he just wants me to be happy like he is with Ana. Could Darlene coming into my life the way she did be a sign? Fuck my dick seems to react to her no matter what. She doesn't even need to be in the same room as me for him to react, the sound of her voice is enough for him. Maybe Christian is right and I shouldn't let what Krystal did to me stop me from finding happiness no matter when it comes. What Christian said about the right person coming into my life when I least expect it. He was also right when he said that if I don't admit what I am feeling I maybe to late when I finally decide to admit how I feel. Is he trying to tell me something? Does he know something about Darlene that I don't? Has Darlene said something about me to Ana? Is Darlene someone I can see myself with in years to come? If I am honest with myself then the answer is YES, I can see a future with Darlene. But the big unknown is does she feel the same way. Fuck now I have so many questions in my head that I don't have answers for.


	212. Chapter 212

**Thursday**

 **Christian's POV**

After talking with Sawyer and Reynolds regarding the possibility of a shopping trip, I dismiss Reynolds so that I can talk with Sawyer privately. I don't want to discuss the Darlene/Elliot situation in front of Reynolds.

"Sawyer, I did some serious thinking and I have decided to drop the Darlene and Elliot situation. What Darlene does when she is off duty is no one else's business. So I don't want to know anything else about Darlene unless it is regarding her job as Ana and Teddy's CPO. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very clear Sir. If that is all Sir, I have a few things I need to do before we can leave the apartment."

Sawyer and I leave my office and I head back to the bedroom where I find Ana still sleeping. I strip down and climb back into bed and Ana snuggles into me again and I drift back off to sleep and don't stir again until I hear Teddy over the baby monitor. Ana stirs as well and I tell her I will go change Teddy and get him dressed if she wants to go start breakfast. After I have changed Teddy's diaper and got him dressed for the day we head into the kitchen where Ana is preparing breakfast. I sit with Teddy at the breakfast bar and we watch Ana as she prepares scrambled eggs on toast. Just as Ana starts plating up our breakfast Sawyer comes in and offers to take Teddy so that we can eat our breakfast. Since Sawyer is going to watch Teddy while we eat we head out onto the balcony to eat breakfast. I help Ana clean the kitchen after we have finished breakfast. Gosh Ana looks hot in those jeans especially when she bends over to put our dishes in the dishwasher. My naughty thoughts about my wife are halted when Darlene comes into the kitchen and asks to speak to us in private.

 **Darlene's POV**

Opening my eyes I look at my watch and see that it is 8:30am and I am glad I am not on duty today because last night was a rather late night for me. Elliot called and we spoke for a few hours. It was after midnight when I hung up from him. Our talk last night has my mind all over the place and I tossed and turned for ages before I finally fell asleep. We actually spoke last night about our ex's. He told me about Krystal and I told him about the arsehole. Talking about it with Elliot actually was therapeutic because last night I actually let it all go. That is my past and who knows what my future will hold. Hopefully after Saturday night my future will include Elliot Grey.

 _ **Flashback to last night**_

 _It is just after 10pm when my phone rings and I see that it is Elliot so I answer it. We talk about things in general but I can sense that something else is on Elliot's mind. Since I know the guys are in their rooms I head out to the balcony for a bit of privacy._

" _Elliot you seem a little off tonight. Is there something wrong at work?"_

" _Nothing is wrong with work but I had a phone call today and what was discussed is playing on my mind. I think after a few days I will have things sorted out in my mind and I will be back to myself again."_

 _I hope he is back to his usual self again soon because I am actually looking forward to seeing him on Sunday when he collects his meals. Maybe I should invite him for dinner over the weekend it might cheer him up a little. I won't say anything tonight I will wait and see how I feel on Saturday morning when I wake up after our flight back to Seattle. Tomorrow night is going to be a late night as Sawyer and I are on Teddy duty until the Grey's return from there night out._

 _We keep talking and during our conversation something comes up about our pasts and I actually tell Elliot about my ex and he tells me about his ex-wife and what she did to him. I knew some of it but fuck she was one messed up lady and I am glad that she is out of Elliot's life. Elliot also told me about an ex girlfriend who was cheating on him and how he convinced her to get his name tattooed on her chest. Even I had to laugh at that. How stupid was that woman did she really think Elliot wouldn't find out and dumb fool her for actually getting the tattoo. To lighten the mood I tell him what my plans are for tomorrow while I am off duty. I am going to go shopping tomorrow. There are a few stores that I want to visit. Naturally I don't tell him about my planned trip to the lingerie store. I don't really want to visit the ones in Seattle, as I have been seen a few times with Mrs Grey. Yes I could order it online but I actually prefer to see the bras and panties in person._

 _Just before we decide to hang up Elliot gets all nervous again._

" _Darlene, would, would you like to ... join me for dinner on Saturday night?"_

" _Actually Elliot I would like that. You heat up some of my meals and I will bring the beers. Don't argue Elliot, I would prefer to eat one of my prepared meals than take out."_

" _So you actually would like to join me for dinner? We can talk about your trip to New York in person. I will text you my address tomorrow."_

 _There is a little bit of excitement in his voice when he talks about me joining him for dinner and talking in person. Actually I am feeling a little giddy thinking about having dinner with him at his house. Maybe I will be brave enough o admit that I like him._

" _Yes Elliot I would really like to join you for dinner. I will wait for your text tomorrow with your address. Now it is rather late here so I am going to head to bed. Have a lovely night Elliot and I will talk to you soon."_

 _We hang up and I head back to my room and climb into bed._

 **End of Flashback**

After the invitation to dinner last night I am going to purchase some other lingerie items that may be beneficial sooner rather than later. I don't want to get my hopes up about Elliot but if he does feel the same way then I want to feel sexy for him. After I found the arsehole and my roommate I got rid of all my lingerie as I didn't want any reminders of him. I sometimes wish I hadn't got rid of it all because some days I would have liked to dress in sexy lingerie just to make me feel good.

Before I head out I want to speak to the Grey's about how a relationship would affect my employment with them. I know what I do in my private life has nothing to do with them but I want to talk to them about it but I won't tell them who. The who is none of their business at this point in time. If I told them who it is and if Elliot doesn't feel the same it could make things rather awkward. I head into the main apartment and ask to speak to the Grey's. They are in the kitchen and I ask if I can speak to them both in private. Mr Grey tells me to follow them and the 3 of us head into his study.

"Mr Grey, Ana I would like to speak to you about something that has been playing on my mind these last few days."

I am nervous as all hell. It feels like I am standing in front of the school principal and I am about to get in trouble.

"Darlene, is something wrong?"

Taking a deep breath I compose myself before I begin.

"No Mr Grey this is a personal matter but I want to discuss it with you both. I am talking with a guy at the moment and I think I am starting to have feelings for him. Before I get in to deep where I can't get myself back out, I want to know how a relationship will affect my employment."

"Darlene what you do when you are off duty is no one's business but your own. If you want to see where this relationship could lead then all I will say is that I hope you find the happiness that you deserve. All I ask is that you please remember the NDA you signed regarding your employment."

There was something in the way Mr Grey looked at me when he spoke, but I can't put my finger on it. There is no way they can know about my interactions with Elliot outside of the meal preparation because we have not contacted each other while I am on duty.

"Christian is right Darlene. What you do in your down time is up to you. You shouldn't have to put your life on hold because you work for us. Hell, look at Luke and Steph. Steph was my assistant before her and Luke became involved. So Darlene if you think this guy could make you happy then I say you should take a leap of faith and see where the relationship could lead. You will never know if you don't try."

"Thank you both. I just wanted to discuss this with you both before I admitted anything to him. We can talk for hours and not even realise how much time has elapsed. Before I leave I want to tell you that I will be out today shopping and I will be back in time for you both to go out tonight."

"Enjoy your shopping Darlene. Maybe a little pampering is in order. Christian could organise a trip to the spa if you would like."

"Thank you for the kind offer but I think I will wait until we return to Seattle before heading to the spa. I have one particular spa I visit and they know what I like, but thank you for the offer."

I leave the study and it feels like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. At least I now know where I stand with my personal and professional aspects of my life. I am now really looking forward to dinner with Elliot on Saturday night, as there is nothing that is stopping me from admitting my feelings to Elliot.

 **Elliot's POV**

Fuck me I have woken up with the biggest hard on and it is rather fucking painful. I haven't had a hard on like this for a very long time. Thank fuck I live by myself because lately my dick ha a mind of his own. It looks like my hand is going to get a rather good workout in the shower. I step into the shower and lean against the wall but I don't bother turning the shower on yet as I know I could be here for a while. Taking my dick in my hand I start stroking myself. Once I have got into a rhythm I close my eyes and my mind fills with thoughts of Darlene stoking me. Those thoughts have my dick twitching. When I find my release, I cum so fucking hard that my cum is hitting the wall on the other side of the shower.

I can't stop smiling like an idiot knowing that Darlene is joining me for dinner on Saturday night. Hopefully by the end of the night I will have some idea about how she feels about me. I know we haven't known each other long but if she likes me too then I really do want to get to know her better and spend more time with her. My weekends may not be so lonely after this weekend. I can't help but smile at the thought of having someone to share thing with. Don't get me wrong I love the time I spend with my family but sometimes I really do miss having someone to snuggle with and watch a movie. The only real concern I have is that I will ruin our friendship if she doesn't feel the same way. Could I hide what I am feeling well enough? Only time will tell. Hopefully after Saturday night I will have answers to all these questions.

 **Christian's POV**

Darlene was so nervous when she spoke to us in my study. Yes I could have put her out of her misery and told her that I know that she is talking about Elliot but after seeing her so happy yesterday I am not going to interfere in any way. If they decide that they want to be together then so be it. They both deserve to be happy.

"Christian, I really hope they both face their fears and take a leap of faith and admit to each other how they truly feel. Working beside Darlene these past few weeks I have noticed that she seems a lot happier and I am guessing it is because of Elliot. What started so innocently, preparing meals once a week, could possibly turn into something beautiful."

"Actually I agree these last few weeks Elliot has been acting a little different. Hell even Grandma noticed something different about Elliot the day we had brunch at our house. Now let's talk about what we are going to do today. I asked Caroline Acton to send over a few dresses from the New York store for you to choose from. But if you prefer we can head out shopping."

"Actually I would like to go shopping but it is not for a dress for this evening. I want to get a few toys for Teddy and something small for Sophie as a thank you for looking after Charlie. Maybe we could also slot in some lingerie shopping Mr Grey."

"I very much like the sound of lingerie shopping Mrs Grey. How about we go shopping after Teddy's 10am feed? Then we can come home and rest up for our night out."

Since Teddy is asleep I decide to take Ana to Ms Acton's New York store first so that she can purchase some lingerie. The sales assistant approaches us and I ask to speak with the store manager. Within minutes the store manager Fran is standing before us and I ask if we can speak in private. When we are in a room I start to explain what I need.

"Fran, as you are aware I am one of Ms Acton's biggest clients in Seattle. As you can see my baby is sleeping and I would like the use of a quite room so that my child and one of our CPO's can stay while Mrs Grey and I shop. Would you be able to assist me in my request?"

"Mr Grey, you can use this room. I will assist you and Mrs Grey with anything you need. Now if you will follow me we can start shopping."

Fran leaves the room but Ana stops me from exiting the room.

"Actually Christian, I would like to shop with Fran alone. I want to get a few things to surprise you. So you stay here with Teddy and Reynolds and I will take Sawyer with me. I will give you your own private floor show later."

I really like the idea of a floor show later so I Tell Sawyer to follow Ana.

 **Ana's POV**

I was a little surprised that Christian agreed to my request but I think the promise of his own private viewing later sealed the deal. Before long the basket that Luke is carrying is overflowing with different lingerie items. We head to the fitting rooms as a few of the items I will need to try on for size. Finally I have everything that I want and I return to the room where Christian and Teddy are while the items are being rung up and packaged up. By the time we get to the counter everything is ready to go all I need to do is pay for the items. It seems I got a little excited in my spending because it comes to nearly $8,000. But I guess in a store like this it doesn't take much for it to all add up. I know that Christian will be rather pleased with some of the items I purchased. Luke carries Teddy's carrier while Reynolds carries some of the bags and the rest of the bags are carried by one of the stores employees.

My belly growls so we decide to have something to eat before we head inside the toy store. We find a small little cafe near the toy store and have lunch. Since Teddy is awake we have got him in his stroller instead of the carrier. At least he can move around a little and the stroller has toys hooked on it for him to play with. Yes we still have a blanket over the opening of the stroller but it is because we still don't want any photos taken of Teddy. I am actually surprised that we haven't been hounded by the paparazzi trying to get the first photos of baby Grey. The media still don't know how old Teddy is or that he is in fact a baby boy.

When we enter the toy store Christian's eyes light up like a Christmas tree and I know we will be leaving here with way to many things for Teddy and no doubt there will be a few things for Christian as well. He is a big kid at heart.

 **Christian's POV**

Now that Teddy is awake we head inside the toy store. There are so many toys. Poor Ana just shakes her head at me. By the time I am finished I have spent nearly $10,000 on toys for Teddy alone. Then there are the things that I am getting for myself and Elliot. Most of the toys I am purchasing for Teddy, he won't be able to play with yet because he is too young but I had to buy it for him regardless. Ana found some things for Sophie but she is only going to give her some of it now and put the rest away for Christmas. No doubt some of the toys I got for Teddy will end up under the Christmas tree this year. Since there are so many toys I am having them delivered straight to the Jet tomorrow so that they can be loaded straight into the cargo hold.

When we return to the apartment Ana's dresses have arrived. As much as I would love the private floor show that Ana promised earlier I can see that she is a little tired from our shopping trip. After she feeds Teddy and he goes down for his afternoon nap I ask her to join me for a rest since we are going out tonight. She snuggles into my side and rests her head on my chest and she is out like a light. I watch her sleep and eventually I drift off as well.

When I hear Teddy stirring I extract myself from Ana and go to him. I want her to sleep for a little bit longer.


	213. Chapter 213

**Thursday Cont.**

 **Ana's POV**

The dresses that were sent over are absolutely stunning and I am struggling to choose between the silver dress and the powder blue dress which are both floor length dresses. I don't want to waste any more time so I jump in the shower and I will think about it some more. Christian comes into our room while I am getting my panties out of the draw.

"Christian, I am not sure which dress to wear they are both beautiful."

"Baby I think you should wear the powder blue dress."

I kiss him on the cheek and thank him. Finally I am ready so I head out to find Christian. He is talking with Luke and Darlene giving them final instructions. My pumped breast milk is in the fridge for Teddy's 6pm feed. Christian bathed Teddy while I was still sleeping so that is one less thing that Luke and Darlene will need to worry about. After kissing Teddy one last time Christian and I leave with Reynolds.

Christian has booked us a table at Tony's Di Napoli Restaurant. It is an Italian restaurant. The waiter takes our meal and drink orders rather quickly and it doesn't take long for either of our orders to arrive. For dinner Christian and I both order the Linguini with Seafood and for dessert we get the chocolate decadence "family style" which is for 2 people. If we were heading straight home I would get another dessert to take with us for later. Before we leave Christian actually asks if we can pick up another chocolate decadence dessert after the Broadway show has finished and they actually tell us that they will have it ready for us.

The Broadway show we are seeing is Breakfast at Tiffany's. Christian organised for us to have a private box which is centre stage gave us a great view of the entire stage. Once we are seated an usher brings us a bottle of champagne to enjoy during the show. I am completely blown away. The show was spectacular and I can't wipe the smile off my face. Reynolds made the detour on the way home to collect our chocolate decadence dessert.

Luke is in the lounge room where we get to the apartment and he tells us that Darlene is actually in Teddy's room. I head straight to our little boy so that I can see him and let Darlene know we are home. We both head back to the lounge room and Christian relieves the three of them so that they can go to bed. I head to the kitchen and grab a spoon so we can share our dessert. Christian feeds me and it tastes delicious. I think I might be looking for this recipe when we get home so that I can cook it for us occasionally. We both head into Teddy's room so that I can feed him. Just before I put him back in his crib Christian and I both kiss him and tell him how much we love him. Wrapped in Christian's arms we watch Teddy as he sleeps because neither one of us wants to leave his room just yet.

 **Elliot's POV**

Just as I am about to leave the jobsite I get a text message from Darlene. She is mean to be watching Teddy tonight while Ana and Christian are out for dinner and a show.

*Aren't you suppose to be protecting Teddy tonight? E*

*Elliot, I am doing that. I am in Teddy's room watching him sleep and Sawyer is keeping an eye on the rest of the apartment. D*

Well it seems someone is a little lonely at the moment so I will keep her company while she watches over Teddy. But it will have to be via text message because I don't want to get her in trouble for taking private calls while on duty.

When I get home I heat up a meal and eat while messaging Darlene. Our banter continues back and forth until 6:30pm. She tells me she will call once she is released from duty. That will give me enough time to jump in the shower and jerk off while I am in there. After my shower I lay on my bed naked and wait for Darlene's call. Even though I jerked off in the shower my dick is standing at attention again. When my phone starts to ring my dick actually starts twitching. Fuck he has NEVER done that before, not even when Krystal was calling for phone sex. It seems my dick has it bad for Darlene. Hopefully I will know more after Saturday night. I need to know one way or the other.

Darlene and I start talking again and while we are talking I ask if Sawyer found out she was texting me earlier. Thankfully Darlene stopped texting when she did because Ana came into the room 5 minutes later. Darlene told me what she did on her down time today. I get a vibe that she didn't tell me everything that she did today. It was just something in her voice. Shit we have been talking again for 2 hours so I say goodnight to Darlene. After I hang up from Darlene I decide to tidy up a little so there isn't as much to do on Saturday.

 **Luke's POV**

Now that the Grey's have returned I head to the staff quarters to get a coffee before I call Steph. Tonight is the last night I have to sleep alone. Hell I have missed cuddling up to Steph at night but tomorrow night that will all change. I think tomorrow night we will stay at Steph's place as Reynolds will be at the cottage as he is on standby this weekend.

"Hello my beautiful fiancée. How are you tonight?"

"Hello my sexy fiancée. I am actually feeling a little under the weather today and tired. If I am not feeling any better tomorrow I will make a doctor's appointment."

"Steph I would feel a lot better if you made a doctor's appointment regardless. It is better to be safe than sorry. Apart from feeling unwell and tired, how was your day at work?"

Steph tells me about her day and I tell her about the shopping trip to the toy store. No doubt I will be just as bad when we have children. As much as I love talking to Steph I want her to get some sleep so I cut our call short but remind her that I will be home with her tomorrow and I have Saturday off so we can spend the time getting reacquainted. She giggles when I tell her that. I really do hope that there is nothing wrong with Steph but I guess we will know after her Doctor's visit. I tell Steph I love her and that I will see her tomorrow afternoon. Steph is taking an early mark tomorrow so that she can be there when we land.

Wheels up, is scheduled for 2pm New York time which means we will be landing in Seattle at 4pm. I will be a lot happier when we are back in Seattle and I can take care of Steph. Hopefully it is nothing serious but I guess only time will tell.

 **Friday**

 **Christian's POV**

When I go to the kitchen to prepare Teddy's bottle I find Sawyer sitting at the breakfast bar. Why is he sitting here? Has something happened?

"Good morning Sawyer. Do you need to speak with me?"

"Good Morning Sir, yes I do need to speak with you. It can wait until after you have fed Teddy but it can't wait any longer than that. I will wait here for you to return then we can talk."

Now I am a little intrigued as to what we need to discuss. If there was an issue at home Taylor would have called. Is there something wrong with Steph? After I have fed Teddy, burped him and changed his diaper I put him back in his crib. I ask Sawyer to join me in my study.

"Sir, there is an article in the early edition of the New York Times about you and Ana being here in New York."

Sawyer hands me the tablet that I didn't even realise he was holding. There is a picture of Ana and I last night as we were leaving the theatre.

 _ **Christian Grey is in New York**_

 _Seattle's Christian Grey and his wife Anastasia were seen here in New York last night leaving the Broadway show Breakfast at Tiffany's. Our source who provided us with the above photo said they were in there own little bubble and didn't take in their surroundings._

 _It is unknown how long they have been in New York or how long they intend to stay. We can confirm that baby Grey was not with them last night. The age and gender of Baby Grey has yet to be revealed to the public. Will we see the very private Mr Grey and his wife again while they are here in New York? When will find out about baby Grey?_

Fuck, why can't we have a quiet night out? We are in New York and I thought that we would be left alone. I wonder who took the photo and spoke to the New York Times. Well I guess it is better that they got a picture of Ana and I last night than us as a family yesterday while we were shopping. But I still would like to find out who outed us.

"Sir, even though there are 3 of us CPO's I strongly advise against going to Central Park today. It is to open for us to keep the prying paparazzi away."

I actually agree with Sawyer about the trip to Central Park. Ana will be a little disappointed but she will understand why we can't go. I dismiss Sawyer and head back to Ana. She is still asleep so I join her in bed and just watch her as she sleeps.

Over breakfast I tell Ana about the article and she understands why we can't venture out today. There is a mischievous look in her eyes though and I know she is up to something. What is she thinking about?

After Teddy's feed at 10am Ana asks me to burp him and change his diaper before putting him down for his sleep. She leaves the room and when I am finished I go to our room looking for her. Well FUCK ME I now know why she had a mischievous look on her face at breakfast. Standing before me is my beautiful, sexy as all fuck wife in some barely there lingerie. My cock is trying to bust out of my boxers.

"Like something you see Mr Grey?"

"Fuck Ana are you trying to kill me? You look smoking hot. Fuck the packing it can wait. I need you."

"Exactly the response I was hoping for Mr Grey. Please don't ruin my new lingerie as I quite like it and by the look in your eyes is telling me you like it as well."

Ana is right, I love this outfit. This outfit definitely will be making an appearance when we get home. The images that I have running through my head right now, causes me to let out a low moan. Ana starts making short work of my clothes and my hands explore her body.

 **Taylor's POV**

Sawyer called before they left New York to tell me that we will need another SUV to transport everything back to the house. He was laughing about the trip to the toy store and that Christian was like a kid in a candy store. My stress levels are through the roof. At lunch Gail surprises me with some stress relief. Fuck I am glad no one else was around because my wife was definitely a screamer today.

The jet finally lands and when the cargo hold is opened I see that Sawyer wasn't joking. Between all us CPO's it doesn't take long to unload everything into the vehicles. Sawyer and Darlene leave with Steph while Ryan jumps in with Reynolds. Reynolds will drop Ryan off on his way back to the house. The other SUV is full to the brim. Ana and Christian made sure that Teddy's luggage was in our SUV so that Ana has easy access to it when we get back to the house.

Both Christian and Ana look so happy and relaxed. I think this time away has done them the world of good. Up until this morning the media and paparazzi left them alone. There is something about that photo that is bugging me though but I haven't put my finger on it just yet.

"Sir, we still have no lead on who tipped the New York Times about you being out last night. There is something about the photo but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Taylor, when we get home can I please see the photo. Maybe a fresh set of eyes will notice something you haven't."

"Ana hasn't seen the photo?"

She tells me that she hasn't seen the photo as Christian only told her about the article over breakfast. I tell her that I will show her the photo once we are home and the SUV's are unloaded. Once we arrive home I unload the SUV and put everything inside. I grab the tablet from the security office so that I can show Ana the picture. She looks at it closely then she gasps. Shit what has she noticed?

 **Ana's POV**

Teddy is having tummy time on the floor when Taylor shows me the photo that appeared with the article and I have a good look at the photo. I can't help but gasp when I recognise someone is in the picture. It is none other than Miss Seat. She is looking directly at who ever captured the photo and the look on her face tells me everything. It is the same look that Christian gets when he looks at me. She is looking at her partner, what's his name, who is still working for SIP.

"Taylor I KNOW who is behind this. It is Miss Seat and her, whatever you want to call him. He still works for SIP. I have a few questions for Steph regarding his leave of absence from SIP and if he is not on annual leave, I want to know how he is in New York. Now we need to prove that it is him who took the picture. Can you please have Barney and Welch do their thing and see if they can get CCTV footage from last night?"

"I will get straight on it Ana and I will be calling the paper so that I can get to the bottom of this. If she has breached her NDA in any way then we need to act quickly. It does have me puzzled though as to why she didn't approach you."

What Taylor said has me thinking. Last time she tried to contact me, was when she turned up here at the house demanding to speak to me but we were in Montesano seeing Daddy. I guess she didn't want to oust him especially if he is meant to be in Seattle.

Gail and Sophie come up to the house and they have Charlie with them. The moment he sees me, he starts flapping around his cage like an idiot. Charlie is so happy to see me. Hell I have missed him too. His little antics and the way he watches over Teddy. The minute his cage door is opened, he flies straight to me and sits on my shoulder and rubs his head against me. Charlie then flies to Teddy and lands on the floor in front of Teddy so that Teddy can see Charlie. Teddy tries to reach out for Charlie and it is so cute.

Just as the Taylor's are leaving Reynolds arrives so Christian has him park the SUV in the garage and dismisses then Tells Taylor and Reynolds that they aren't needed for the rest of the evening. Apparently the unloading of the SUV can wait until over the weekend. Hand in hand we head back inside and spend some quite time together.

 **Steph's POV**

I have managed to get a doctor's appointment at 3:00 so I am not going to have a lunch break but I will leave at 2pm which will give me enough time to get something to eat before my appointment. I really hope it is nothing serious because I don't want anything to hinder our chances of starting a family. Once I am done I at the Doctor's I will make my way to the airport to meet Luke. I am really looking forward to see him. These last few days have been horrible because I have missed him terribly. Yes we have spoken every might but it is not the same as sharing a bed.

I tell the Doctor how I have been feeling and she asks me to go pee in a cup so that she can perform a pregnancy test. Shit I never even considered I could be pregnant. Once I have peed in the cup the nurse takes the sample and tells me to return to the Doctor's office. No I am nervous because I want to know the results of the test. Luke's home coming could be more special than I first thought.

"Steph the test has comeback as positive. Congratulations you are pregnant."

It takes a few moments to realise what she has said. Oh my GOSH Luke and I are having a baby. The tears start running down my cheek right at this moment I wish Luke was here to share this moment. She calls Dr Greene's office at Seattle Grace to book me in for a scan.

"Steph they have an opening at 4:45pm this afternoon. Can you make it to the hospital by then?"

Shit I really want Luke to be there for the first scan so I ask if it could wait until tomorrow and I explain that Luke is out of town until later this afternoon. It is all organised for 10am tomorrow. I am grinning like an idiot as I leave the Doctor's office.

When I get to the car I just take a few minutes to process what just happened. Now I have to work out how to tell Luke before tomorrow morning. Before I make my way to the airport to meet the Jet I fix up my makeup so that Luke doesn't realise I have been crying. When I arrive Ryan and Taylor are already here with the SUV's.

I get excited when I see the GEH jet coming to a stop just in front of us. The door opens and I see Luke and I am smiling like an idiot. I need to keep my emotions at bay because I want to tell Luke our news when we are completely alone. While they are unloading the jet I lean against my car. Once everything is unloaded Luke walks towards me and I run to him. He lets go of his luggage just before I reach him. His arms wrap around my waste and he lifts me up and kisses me so passionately. Shit I have missed him so much. He breaks our kiss but looks at me with a big smile on his face.

"Beautiful I have missed you and can't wait to be alone with you. Let's get out of here so we can drop Darlene off and head home."

Taking his hand in mine we walk back to the car. Once the luggage is loaded we drive Darlene home before returning to my place for our private time. We are barely inside my place when our clothes are flying all over the place. Luke carries me to the bedroom where he lays me on the bed and worships every inch of my body. The entire time I can't stop smiling. Luke makes love to me and I know I have to tell him about the appointment tomorrow. Luke rolls off me and lays on his side looking at me.

"Luke, I went to the Doctor's today and I have another appointment tomorrow at 10am and you need to come with me."

"Steph is something wrong? Why do you have another appointment tomorrow?"

I can sense he is getting a little worried so I smile and take his hand and place it on my belly.

"There is someone we need to meet tomorrow and it will happen at our 10am appointment."

Now he is totally confused so I rub his hand over my belly and look into his eyes. It is like a light bulb goes off in his head.

"Fuck, are you telling me you are PREGNANT?"

"Yes Luke, I am trying to tell you I am pregnant. The doctor did a pregnancy test this afternoon and it was positive. She wanted me to have a scan straight away but I didn't want to have the scan without you so I organised it for tomorrow. So tomorrow at 10am we will meet our precious little one."

"Oh Steph you have made me the happiest man alive. We are having a baby, our own little bundle of joy. Fuck I love you and I want it to be tomorrow already."

I know exactly how Luke feels I want tomorrow to be here as well. The next few hours are filled with pure and utter bliss. Luke and I are in our own little bubble of making love and Luke can't keep his hands of my belly. Hopefully he will be able to contain himself around others because I want to keep this between us for as long as possible. The only ones I will consider telling about my pregnancy before the 12 week mark will be the Grey's but it will only be if there is any issues and Luke needs time off to look after me. Hopefully there won't be any issues and we can keep this under wraps until after the 12 week mark.


	214. Chapter 214

**Saturday**

 **Taylor's POV**

Reynolds comes to the house to help unload the SUV. The suitcases and duffle bags are taken up to Christian and Ana's bedroom and put just inside the bedroom door. Fuck there are so many bags of toys. Christian can be thankful that he didn't have to pay excess luggage charges because if he did it would have cost him a fortune. Everything from the toy store is put in the last guest room until it can be sorted through. I don't envy Ana sorting through all those bags. Just as I am putting the last lot of bags in the guest room Ana tells me that they got something for Sophie as a thank you for looking after Charlie. I tell her that wasn't necessary but she said she wanted to so she did but she will have to find it and I can't help but laugh and tell her good luck with that. You can barely see the floor or the bed in the guest room.

Sawyer messaged me and told me that they won't be back here until later this afternoon. Since he is off duty today there is no reason for him to be here until tonight anyway so I tell him to have a lovely day with Steph. I know tomorrow I will be spending some quality time with my girls. Even though I was working from our cottage while the Grey's were away it wasn't the same because I was always on duty. I have told Christian that I am actually turning my phone off tomorrow and he doesn't argue he tells me to enjoy my time with Gail and Sophie.

 **Sawyer's POV**

I am still grinning like an idiot this morning. Steph is still asleep so I let her rest and I head into the kitchen for a coffee. While I drink my coffee I think back to when Ana was first pregnant and the fact that she was a little tired and feeling off. Why didn't I realise that Steph maybe pregnant. I guess I didn't think she would get pregnant this quickly. Since we have our appointment at 10, I better start breakfast so that I can wake Steph with breakfast in bed before we have to get ready to head out. The entire time I am smiling and I am still smiling when I wake my beautiful pregnant fiancé up to have breakfast.

Finally we get to our appointment and we are shown into a room. Steph is asked to go pee in a cup and swap all her clothes for a gown. I thought they did the test yesterday so why are they doing it again today? When Steph returns the Doctor enters and introduces herself as Dr Greene. She again confirms that Steph is pregnant and asks her to climb onto the table for her scan. Poor Steph's eyes nearly pop out of her head when Dr Greene picks up an oversized dildo contraption. Dr Greene explains everything and Steph and I both relax. Within a few moments we can see our little one on the screen.

 **Steph's POV**

"Stephanie, looking at this scan it appears that you are, between 6 and 8 weeks pregnant. Would you like a few snapshots of this little one?"

Luke and I both respond at the same time with a yes please. She removes the wand and tells me I can change back into my clothes and she will go get the sonographs for us. When she returns she also has some information booklets and brochures. It looks like we have some reading material. She gives me a script for some prenatal vitamins and tells me to get it filled straight away and start taking them as soon as possible. Then she starts with teh more personal questions.

"Can you tell me when you last had your period?"

"I had a very light period in mid March."

"The light period that you experienced in March was more than likely the embryo imbedding itself in your uterus. This usually causes some very light bleeding."

Dr Greene explains the process from my last proper period until now. She gives us a few websites to look at what happens week by week during the pregnancy. We make our next appointment before we leave.

On the way home I can't help but think about how far along I am. I can't stop thinking back to the weekend the Grey's went to Montesano and Luke and I spent nearly all weekend naked. SHIT I was ovulating that weekend. It seems my timing was perfect and now our little one is a result of that sex filled weekend.

"Luke, it seems our sex filled weekend while the Grey's were away in Montesano has resulted in me being pregnant. What you didn't know was I was actually ovulating that weekend but I didn't say anything because I didn't want us to be disappointed if I didn't get pregnant. But obviously your little swimmers did their job. Please take me home so I can spend some quality time with my sexy as hell, father to be, fiancée."

"We will be definitely spending quality time together in bed. You body is going to be worshipped in every way. I love you so much Steph."

"I love you to Luke."

When we get home Luke turns his phone off and tells me to do this same. They will be staying off until we return to the cottage tonight.

 **Ana's POV**

When Teddy goes down for his morning nap I head to the guest room to start sorting through all the toys. I have 3 distinct piles, one for Teddy, one for the grown up toys and one for Sophie. The Sophie pile isn't very big. Once I have her thank you gift I repack her other gifts into 2 bags, tape them shut and put a pink ribbon around the handle. I know that Sophie loves baking with Gail so I got her some of her own baking items. There is a few different shaped silicone cupcake moulds and a 101 piece cookie cutter set. No doubt the cookies from now on will be all different shapes.

I take the baby monitor into Christian, who is in his study checking emails, and tell him I am taking Sophie's gift to her since I was able to find it in amongst the huge pile in the guest room. He just looks at me with a smile on his face. No doubt he will be in the guest room the moment I leave the house.

Sophie loves both the cupcake moulds and the cookie cutters. She asks Gail if they can make some cupcakes after lunch. I say my goodbyes and head back to the house so that I can start unpacking our suitcases. Before I head upstairs I stick my head into Christian's study and I am actually surprised to find him in there.

"Care to join me in our bedroom. I think it is time I unpack the lingerie I purchased in New York. If I remember correctly I promised you a private viewing of ALL items purchased."

Christian is out of his chair instantly and he sweeps me up in his arms and heads straight to our bedroom.

 **Elliot's POV**

Darlene called last night to let me know she was back in Seattle and to make sure that I want her to join me for dinner tonight. I ask her to come over around 4pm so that we can relax a little before dinner. Of course it gives us more time to talk. I did a lot of thinking last night after we talked. Hell I was still awake at 1am this morning. Hopefully tonight gives me the answers I want. I have less than 2 hours until Darlene arrives so I tidy up the lounge room and I also make sure the back deck looks presentable. I think we will spend a fair bit of time out on the deck because I find it more relaxing than sitting in the lounge room. When everything is done I head for a shower. I am finding it very hard to decide what to wear. Eventually I settle on a pair of cargo shorts and a shirt. Since I know Darlene is coming I make sure the gate is opened.

Just before 4pm my doorbell rings and I know that Darlene has arrived. As I walk tot eh door I am a complete bundle of nerves. This is it by the end of tonight she will know how I feel. I take a few deep breaths before I open the door. Holy shit she looks so darn beautiful in the knee length dress that she is wearing and her hair is cascading down her back. My dick starts twitching and I hope she doesn't notice. Usually she is in pants and her hair is up in a bun.

"Hello Darlene, please come in. I thought we could sit out on the deck where it is more relaxing."

"Hello Elliot, lead the way. Where would you like me to put the beers?"

I take the beers from her, offer her one and put the rest in the fridge. When she isn't looking I rearrange my dick so it isn't so uncomfortable then we head outside. We both sit in silence for a few moments and I can't keep my eyes off her and I notice her eyes are on me as well. Is she checking me out? At this moment I am to nervous and scared to tell her how I feel so I will wait until after dinner and I will have had a few beers to calm my nerves. We talk about everything but I can see that she is struggling with something but I am not sure what. So we sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Elliot."

"Yes Darlene." I say as I position myself on the sun lounge so that we are facing each other.

"I don't know how to say this or how you are going to react, so I am just going to come out and say it."

What does she mean? My question is answered after she takes a deep breath.

"Elliot, these past few weeks we have gotten to know each other and I have really enjoyed the times we have talked as well as the times we have spent time together. I guess what I am trying to say is that I really like you Elliot and I would like to see where this could take us. If you don't feel the same then I will understand and we can continue the way we are."

Well fuck me dead. Darlene feels the same way about me. Now I need to tell her. But a take a few moments to really think about what I want to tell her.

"Darlene, the real reason I invited you for dinner tonight was because I wanted to tell you that I like you too and to find out if you felt the same. I was going to tell you after dinner but you beat me to it. These feelings have grown over the last few weeks and I tried to fight them because of everything that happened with Krystal. This week while you were away I actually missed the fact that I couldn't just drive to your house to see you. Yes we spoke every night but I missed seeing your face and smile. I was scared shitless that I would ruin our friendship ..."

Before I can say any more her lips are on mine and she kisses me. Holy fuck her lips are soft and the kiss is so wow, and there isn't even any tongue action. The sensation that comes over me as we kiss is nothing like what I have felt before. Could Darlene truly be my Ana? I move my hands to her hair and we keep kissing. Her tongue invades my mouth and I am truly gone. Fuck she has me hook line and sinker. I break our kiss and lean my forehead against hers.

"Darlene, I know we haven't known each other long but this week has shown me that I actually want to be with you, so I am going to do this properly." I clear my throat. "Darlene, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Elliot I would love to be your girlfriend. As your girlfriend I won't have to hide my true feelings for you. Now shut up and kiss your girlfriend you idiot."

Oh boy the kisses are rather mind blowing.

 **Darlene's POV**

When Elliot answers the door I can't help but check him out. He checks me out as well but the thing I notice is the growing bulge in his pants. That tells me that what I am wearing has affected him. While we are in the kitchen I see him trying to discretely hide the bulge in his pants.

I can't tear my eyes away from Elliot as we sit on the deck talking. The longer we talk the more nervous I am getting. Elliot and I just sit here looking out into the back yard. I turn myself towards him so that I can see him when I speak. He turns so that he is facing me when I say his name then I say the first part about wanting to tell him something and not being sure on how he will react. When I look at him I see that he is a little confused so I take a deep breath and speak.

"Elliot, these past few weeks we have gotten to know each other and I have really enjoyed the times we have talked as well as the times we have spent time together. I guess what I am trying to say is that I really like you Elliot and I would like to see where this could take us. If you don't feel the same then I will understand and we can continue the way we are."

There I got that out in the open and now I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Elliot is silent he isn't saying anything. Shit have I just ruined everything? Should I leave? I am just about to say I am sorry and that I should go when he starts speaking.

"Darlene, the real reason I invited you for dinner tonight was because I wanted to tell you that I like you too and to find out if you felt the same. I was going to tell you after dinner but you beat me to it. These feelings have grown over the last few weeks and I tried to fight them because of everything that happened with Krystal. This week while you were away I actually missed the fact that I couldn't just drive to your house to see you. Yes we spoke every night but I missed seeing your face and smile. I was scared shitless that I would ruin our friendship ..."

I am completely stunned that he feels the same way and that we both were going to admit our feelings today. At least I wasn't the only one who was struggling with what I was feeling. Elliot being scared about ruining our friendship was also how I felt. At least now we know how each other feels and we can see where this takes us. Yes I want to take this slowly I am a little rusty on the relationship thing. I lean forward and kiss Elliot to stop him from rambling. At first it is an open mouthed kiss but when his hands moved to my hair I slipped my tongue into his mouth and we were both goners. Fuck he can kiss. I felt a little deflated when he broken our kiss but then he asks me to be his girlfriend and all I can do is smile and respond with

"Yes Elliot I would love to be your girlfriend. As your girlfriend I won't have to hide my true feelings for you. Now shut up and kiss your girlfriend you idiot."

Our kiss this time is rather intense and is full of emotions. I think today is the start of something wonderful for us both.

 **Elliot's POV**

After our kissing session I hold Darlene's hand as we sit on the sun lounge. FUCK how is this going to affect Darlene's employment with Christian? I really hope it won't but it is best to find out now then later when we are in deeper.

"Darlene, you work for Christian and I don't want you jeopardising your job for me."

"Elliot, I actually spoke to Mr Grey and Ana while we were in New York. I told them that I was starting to have feelings for someone but I didn't want to take things further if it would jeopardise my job. Mr Grey told me that what I do when I am off duty is no one's business but my own and that if I want to see where this could lead then he told me that he hopes that I find the happiness I deserve. Also there was a reminder about the NDA that I signed when I started working for him."

Wow, she actually spoke to Christian about how a relationship with me may affect her job, even though she didn't say who it was, she was still thinking about it. Her talking to Christian shows me that she really has thought about this and she actually wants to see where this could lead to. What she just told me now makes me think that somehow Christian knows about Darlene and I talking to each other outside of the meal arrangement. But to be honest I don't care because the talk with Christian pushed me to finally take a leap of faith and admit my feelings to her, and I am very happy with how this has turned out. I can't believe we both planned to admit our feelings today.

Eventually we head inside hand in hand to organise dinner. While Darlene heats the meals I set the table. It has been awhile since I actually sat down at the table for a meal. Usually I eat dinner at the breakfast bar or in the lounge room. After dinner we have a few more beers and I realise that Darlene has probably had a few too many to drive home.

"Darlene, I will make up the spare room so that you can stay tonight. We have had a few too many beers and you shouldn't be driving. Christian would kick my arse if he found out I let you drive home after a few beers."

"Thank you Elliot. You are right Mr Grey would kick both our arses if I was to drive home tonight. The only problem I have is I have no clothes."

I tell her she can sleep in one of my shirts. Darlene sits beside me on the lounge and I wrap my arm around her and she actually snuggles against me. This feels so right. I never felt like this before. In these last few weeks this wonderful woman has turned my life upside down. I am starting to realise how Christian felt when Ana came crashing into his life. Darlene is struggling to stay awake so I turn off the TV and I show her to my bedroom. I get her one of my shirts for her to sleep in. Before I leave her in my room she kisses me good night and I happily leave her to sleep in my bed. In the guestroom I struggle to fall asleep because I know that Darlene is in my bed and my dick thinks that means he should be getting sex. There is no way I am rushing into anything with Darlene. If I want this to work, Darlene will set the pace at which our relations hip progresses and if my dick don't like it then stiff shit. I am in charge not him.


	215. Chapter 215

**Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

After Ana and I finish breakfast mom calls and asks us to Bellevue for lunch. She tells us that lunch will be at 12:30pm and that my grandparents will be there as well. I really do hope that Elliot has some excuse not to attend because if he has spoke to Darlene he could be in either a really good mood or a really bad mood. Either way Grandma will ask questions and expect answers. While I am still talking to mom I grab Ana's phone and message Elliot warning him so that he can think of a reason not to attend lunch. He tells me that he actually is catching up with a friend at 1pm so he won't be able to go. This friend he is visiting I wonder if it really Darlene. If it is Darlene I just hope they are honest with each other they both deserve to be happy.

I head to the security office to tell Sawyer our change of plans. Sawyer has the biggest grin on his face and I guess he is rather happy to be home if you get my drift. I know it is hard on the CPO's to leave there loved ones at home. Hell I know what it feels like when I have to go away without Ana. While I have Sawyer on his own I tell him that everything has been approved for the cottage and they started building it on Friday. Also I tell him that it is going to be delivered June 28th which is roughly 12 weeks away. He actually looks rather relieved at the news. I didn't tell him Friday because I didn't get the voice mail until after we landed here in Seattle. Grabbing my phone I message Reynolds and ask him to come to the main house.

"Sawyer when Reynolds gets here, I want you to go and tell Steph the news about the cottage. I need you to be back here at the main house in 30 minutes because it is you who is on duty not Reynolds."

He leaves as soon as Reynolds arrives and I go in search of my wife.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian grabbed my phone while talking with Grace and I was a little confused. He was trapping away at the screen and he mouthed Elliot to me and I know straight away that he is warning Elliot about lunch. Hell if I was Elliot I wouldn't really want to go to lunch especially if Darlene spoke to him yesterday. Grandma T can be a handful and usually she stirs Elliot about his love life. The brunch we had here was bad enough. Christian gives me back my phone and I see Elliot's response about meeting up with a friend. I wonder if this friend is actually Darlene. Could the talk being happening today? For all I know the talk could have happened anytime after Friday night. I hope for both there sakes that they are honest with each other about their feelings. Only time will tell.

 **Elliot's POV**

Darlene headed home this morning because she had a few things to do before she starts preparing the meals for the week. I think it might be wise for Darlene to put 2 portions in some containers so that she can join me for dinner some nights. Before she left she told me to drop over anytime after 1pm. All she will be doing is preparing the meals and she actually would like the company. Who am I to argue if my girlfriend asks me to keep her company? I really like the sound of that, Darlene my girlfriend. Maybe I get to see her smoking hot body in her gym gear again. My dick starts to twitch at the thought of seeing her in her gym clothes. Hell he has twitched a lot these past 24 hours.

My thoughts about Darlene are interrupted by a text message from Christian warning that mom is going to ring because she wants us to be at Bellevue for lunch and our grandparents will be there. There is no way in hell am I going, especially if Grandma is going to be there. Last time was bad enough so I need to think of some reason why I can't go. Well Darlene did tell me I could drop over anytime after 1pm so I will tell mom that I have a prior arrangement with a friend. She doesn't need to know that I am going to see my new girlfriend. I must look like the biggest idiot because I know that every time I think about Darlene I can't help but smile.

Christian was right, mom called about 15 minutes after he messaged me and I declined the offer of lunch. Mom was a little disappointed but she told me that she understands and to enjoy my afternoon with my friend. Oh I plan on spending a very good afternoon with my girlfriend, kissing her and relaxing with her. Today will be the first time I can truly be myself when I am at her place. If my dick decides he wants to stand up and say hello then I will not be trying to hide it. I want her to see what she does to me, I am no longer afraid that what I feel is one sided. All of that was put to bed yesterday afternoon.

 **Darlene's POV**

On the way home from Elliot's I stopped at the grocery store to get everything I need to cook this afternoon. Sitting on the floor in the lounge room I start folding my washing that is in the laundry basket. I am not sure I want Elliot to see my underwear just yet. Especially the new lingerie I purchased in New York. Glancing at the clock I see it is nearly 1pm so I quickly take my folded washing to my bedroom and put it away. Usually I would just put it on my bed until later but today I am going to show Elliot around my place. If we are going to be spending time together then he should get to know the layout of my place. Yes my place is a lot smaller than Elliot's but it this place suits me just fine. It has 3 bedrooms with my bedroom having an ensuite and the other bathroom is between the laundry and one of the other bedrooms. I don't know why I got a 3 bedroom considering I don't usually have house guests but that may change in the near future. Maybe Elliot could stay over during the week sometimes but we will be sleeping in separate beds. I am in no hurry to jump into bed with him. We are going to be taking this nice and slow.

Elliot arrives and he has a lovely bunch of flowers for me. Wow this is the first time I have had a boyfriend buy me flowers. I kiss him to say thank you before putting them in a vase. Elliot sits at the breakfast bar and we talk while I start preparing the meals. As we talk I can feel Elliot's eyes on me when I have my back turned. Once the lasagne is in the oven and the bolognese sauce is simmering away I take his hand in mine and lead him into the lounge room where we will be more comfortable.

Having Elliot here seems so right so I ask him to stay for dinner. During dinner Elliot asks me if I would join him for dinner one night this week and I agree as long as he agrees to join me here for dinner one night. I actually want to have dinner with Elliot regularly so I suggest that we have dinner together more often. We agree that I will have dinner with Elliot at his house tomorrow night and Wednesday night and he will have dinner here with me on Tuesday night and Thursday night. When we both have work the next day it is agreed that come 9pm we leave. Then Elliot suggests that we alternate Saturday nights. One week we have dinner here and the next week at his place. It means that we will have dinner together at least 5 nights a week and one of those nights has the potential to be an overnight stay where we can get to know each other better.

I really enjoyed last night at Elliot's it gave us a chance to unwind from the week. Would Elliot considering doing it again? Would he object to me sleeping over again or would he sleep here? I guess there is only one way to find out.

"Elliot, I really enjoyed the fact that we were able to unwind last night and enjoy a few beers together. Would you object to doing that again? I have a spare room so you would be able to stay the night."

"Darlene I actually enjoyed kicking back with you last night after a few beers, so yes I would like to do that again. It could be a Saturday night thing if you like, because neither of us has to work on a Sunday."

On a Sunday morning I could prepare the meals before I either left Elliot's or he leaves here. Actually I am not sure how early he will be leaving my place because I really do like his company.

 **Elliot's POV**

I was a little blown away when Darlene tells me that she would like to have dinner with me regularly. Hell eating dinner with her sure as hell beats eating dinner alone. Yes we will be eating the meals she prepares on the weekend but at least we won't be eating alone and it will also save our phone bills because we spoke every night she was in New York and most nights it was at least 2 hours on the phone. Darlene is so easy to talk to, I never felt this comfortable when talking to Krystal. It seems Darlene and I can talk about anything. I really like the idea about Saturday night being sleep over night but it will still mean that Darlene and I sleep in separate beds until she tells me she is ready to go further. Just knowing she is sleeping in my bed is enough for me. When she left this morning I went and sat on my bed and I could smell her perfume on my pillow.

Since Darlene is going to be joining me for meals she actually puts 2 portions in each container so that I only have to take one container out. Maybe after this week Darlene and I could discuss the meal situation, because I would be more than happy to help her with dinner at night. We both finish at 5pm so I think 6pm arrival for dinner is reasonable. That gives us 3 hours to prepare dinner, eat and enjoy each other's company.

When I finally get home it is nearly 8pm. I really didn't want to leave but we both have work tomorrow. All the way home all I could think about was the kiss that Darlene gave me before I left. My afternoon with Darlene was definitely better than being interrogated by grandma. I am actually dreading grandma finding out about Darlene. But that isn't going to happen anytime soon. Our relationship is between us until we decide to tell anyone.

 **Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

Darlene is rather happy this morning which tells me that she spoke to Elliot over the weekend and he does in fact like her. When Teddy goes down for his morning nap I head straight to my study and fire up the laptop so that I can check my emails and attend to any urgent matters. It is hard to believe that I am actually returning to SIP for my 1 half day per week on Friday. Shit I didn't plan that real well did I? Thursday night could be a rather late night especially with the surprise I have for Christian. While I was trying on the lingerie in New York I had Fran write a list of 'special' items that I wanted to purchase. I asked her to fax the list to Ms Acton after we left the store with a note saying I will collect these items on Wednesday morning. I couldn't risk Christian finding them when we were in New York.

There are a few things that I need to discuss with Steph but I will wait until Teddy goes down for his afternoon nap. Gail and I sit at the outside table and have lunch. Over lunch we talk. It was good to sit back and talk with Gail because I really did miss her not being around when we were in New York. I understand that they just can't take Sophie out of school so that they can accompany Christian and I. Maybe next time the circumstances may allow the Taylor's to accompany us.

 **Taylor's POV**

It feels strange actually being in my office here at GEH after spending last week working from home while Christian was in New York. There will be no extra long lunch hours this week. Let's just say some of the time during the day was spent naked with my sexy wife while our daughter was at school.

 **Flashbacks to Last week**

 **Monday**

 _On Monday after Sophie gone to school I am in my home office checking up on everything. Everything is fine here so I start checking my emails to see if there are any urgent matters that I need to deal with for GEH. I stop what I am doing when Gail brings me a cup of coffee. Gail is wearing a dress and she looks mighty fine in it too._

" _Do you mind if I join you for a little while? I got a little lonely by myself."_

" _Of course you can stay in here for a little while. I actually would like the company while I respond to a few emails."_

 _I start responding to one of the emails and Gail sits on the desk beside me. That is strange why is she sitting on my desk? I think nothing of it until she says my name and when I over I see exactly why she sat on my desk. Her legs are slightly parted and her dress is hitched up enough that I can clearly see that my sexy wife is not wearing panties. Fuck the emails, the delicacy that is my wife is more appealing at this moment._

" _See something you like Jason?"_

" _Fuck woman, how am I meant to get anything done when you are sitting before me without any panties on? The emails can wait because I am going to feast on the delicacy that is my wife's pussy. Then I am going to take her to our bedroom and rock her world."_

 _We didn't make it to the bedroom because Gail couldn't wait for me to be inside her so we improvised in my office. Let's just say that I will never look the same way at my desk again._

 _ **Thursday**_

 _Every time I needed to work in my office I struggled because I kept having images of Gail sprawled out on my desk completely naked. Then there are the flashbacks to us having sex on my desk. Thank goodness there are no cameras in my home office. Gail and I have some rather fun times while Sophie was at school. We fucked in nearly every room and on every surface apart from the kitchen benches, dining room table and of course Sophie's bedroom._

 _ **Friday**_

 _I start getting a little tense because the Grey's re returning this afternoon and then there is the article that was released in New York. Gail senses that I am rather tense and that it is only going to get worse as the day goes by so she tells me to sit go on the deck while she makes us lunch so I sit on the sun lounge and wait for Gail. After about 15 minutes she appears and my eyes bulge out of my head. Gail is standing before me in a very skimpy but very sexy maid's outfit. It takes a few seconds to realise that Gail doesn't even have lunch with her,_

" _Sir, I noticed you were a little tense so I thought I could offer my services to help you distress a little before lunch."_

 _I go to Gail and pull her against my body and grind my hard cock against her._

" _Feel what you do to me Gail. You are right I am a little stressed and as usual you know exactly what I need."_

 _My clothes are off rather quickly because both of us are removing them. I slowly undo the strings that are holding Gail's outfit on and when it falls to the floor, Gail is left standing in a tiny thong. Fuck she is beautiful and she is mine. I carry her to the sunlounge and slowly make love to her. Then we fuck and fuck hard. We are lucky that no one else was around because Gail was a screamer today when she cum, and when she cum she cum fucking hard._

 **End of Flashbacks**

After lunch Ana calls to discuss her plans for tomorrow. She wants to shop for Christian's wedding anniversary present. Shit this past year has flown by. I wonder if they will celebrate both days. Yes they were unconventional and had 2 ceremonies but both are significant to them. The 11th of April marks the date they started dating and April 14th is the day they married in front of their loved ones. No doubt Grace will organise something for them on Sunday even it if it is brunch at Bellevue.

 **Christian's POV**

I finally have a few minutes to myself so I call mom to ask her about Saturday night. Hopefully mom will agree to look after Teddy Saturday night so I can take Ana to dinner. To our family our wedding anniversary is on Sunday and legally it is but Ana and I did still have the ceremony on April 11th.

"Mom, would you and dad mind watching Teddy on Saturday night? I want to take Ana out for dinner to celebrate our wedding anniversary."

""Of course we will look after our Grandson. But Christian your actually wedding anniversary is Sunday so why go out Saturday night?"

"Because I know you and Dad will have work on Monday so I thought us going out for dinner Saturday was a better option."

"Christian, how about you and Ana spend the day together on Sunday and then join us for a family dinner."

"I will check with Ana because I am not sure she will want to be away from Teddy for that long. We will call you tonight and let you know."

Wow I wasn't expecting mom to offer to have Teddy for the day on Sunday but it would mean Ana and I could do a few things. Hell it would mean Ana could even have a glass of champagne on Saturday night. Yes I did a little research about alcohol and breastfeeding.

Sawyer is on duty all weekend with Reynolds on standby. If mom and dad plan on taking Teddy anywhere on Sunday I will have Sawyer go with them to protect Teddy. But I really don't think mom and dad will go anywhere when Teddy is with them.

Everything is now set. I am going to get Ana' anniversary gift on Wednesday after our lunch date. Mom and dad are going to look after Teddy Saturday night for us. It is now up to Ana if we pick up Teddy Sunday morning or Sunday afternoon. If we are going to be alone most of the day Sunday then I will organise something else special for us to do. Firing up the internet I start doing a little research into what we could do on Sunday. Then I shut down the web browser because I know exactly what we can do and all I need to do is lodge a flight plan. Ana loves going up in Charlie Tango so I can fly her somewhere for a romantic lunch then fly us home again.

When I get home I find Teddy and Ana in her study. Ana is busy working away on her laptop and Teddy is happily swinging away in his swing taking in his surroundings. I talk to Ana about my conversation with mom and after a long talk about it Ana actually agrees to let them have Teddy from Saturday afternoon until Sunday afternoon when we will join them for dinner. We call mom and let her know and I tell her that she needs to let me know by Friday if they plan to take Teddy out anywhere so that I can organise for Sawyer to go with them.

After dinner the rest of our evening is spent snuggling in the lounge until it is time for Teddy's 10pm feed.


	216. Chapter 216

**Tuesday**

 **Ana's POV**

Today I am going to get Christian's anniversary gift. I ordered part of it weeks ago and the other gift I have in mind shouldn't be too hard to get. Sawyer will be with me and Gail and Darlene will be here with Teddy. When Teddy is asleep I kiss him goodbye and head out with Sawyer.

Since there is a traditional and modern list for wedding anniversary gifts I decided to buy both. I will give Christian the modern gift on Thursday and the traditional wedding anniversary gift on Sunday. Since paper is traditional for the first anniversary I ordered a book which has all different newspapers from around the world for our wedding day. Also I got a personalised calendar and all the photos used are from our wedding.

Today I am going to buy Christian a clock. Christian told me ages ago that he has always liked the Grandfather clocks so that is what I am going to get for him. We can have the glass replaced with shatterproof glass so that it won't get broken. The first store we visit doesn't have anything like what I am looking for so we head to the next store, where I find exactly what I am looking for.

It is a 4 door oak Grandfather clock, with bevelled crystal glass with gold etching. The brass pendulum and weights are engraved and it is a cable driven clock movement. It has 3 different chimes to choose from and it chimes on the hour which can also be silenced or set to night shut off. The shelves are made of glass and it also includes a day/night face as well.

I tell the store manager that I will take it and that I need it to be delivered on Thursday. He takes the details and tells me it will be delivered mid-morning on Thursday and that the delivery guy will put in position for me. While I am here I notice 2 key rings that form the shape of a heart when together, so I purchase them and have Popsicle and Cupcake engraved into them. My next stop is Ms Acton to collect my lingerie. While I am here I have a quick look around for a dress for Saturday night and I find a stunning dress so I try it on and it fits perfectly. Christian is going to love it. Actually I think he will struggle to sit through dinner with me in this dress and he will be in for a surprise when he takes it off because I will be wearing some of the lingerie that he doesn't know about underneath.

When we get back in the car Luke asks why I need the clock delivered Thursday and I remind him that I will be SIP on Friday so I need to have it at the house on Thursday, because I want to be there when it is delivered. I am going to get them to put it straight in the lounge room so that it can be set up properly. Now I just have to decide where exactly in the lounge room I want it. Christian texts me and I wonder what Steph is going to tell me and what Christian has to explain tonight. When I get home I head straight to Teddy who is in the lounge room with Gail. Since I know Steph has some information for me I call her once Teddy is down for his nap. She tells me he hasn't been at work since Wednesday and she has been in contact with Mr Grey and he is working on it. I can't help but giggle but I know why she is being so professional about this, the simple fact is I don't want the employee's at SIP to know I am the owner. Obviously there is something there if Carrick is working on it and Christian is going to explain everything later. Now all I can do is wait to find out what we are going to do about my missing employee.

 **Christian's POV**

Since I have some free time for lunch so after I have eaten I start working on Ana's wedding gift. I found a beautiful book that commemorates the first year of marriage. There are sections to fill out as well as plenty for space for photos. I am so glad that I have taken so many photos this past year. But the most important photos that need to be in this book are our wedding day and Teddy's birth. I start at the beginning and start filling in some of the important details. My concentration I interrupted by a knock at the door. Quickly I put the book in the top draw of my desk and tell Taylor to enter.

"Sir, I have spoken to the Chief Editor at the New York Times and they have confirmed that is was Miss Seat who approached them about seeing you and Ana in New York. Barney obtained the footage from the venue and we can confirm it was the boyfriend who took the photo. Steph confirmed that the boyfriend hasn't been at work since Wednesday and she has no idea why, there have been no phone calls and he definitely wasn't on approved leave. Steph is going to talk to Ana about it. Steph also has been in contact with your dad so he is working on it as well."

That dumb idiot is going to be unemployed by the end of tomorrow because obviously he didn't read his contract properly. There is an abandonment of employment clause in the contract. I will talk to Ana about this when I get home tonight but in the mean time I will send her a quick text.

*Ana, I have received confirmation regarding New York article. Don't do anything with the information Steph gives you I will explain everything tonight. I am going to get Dad to meet with Steph first thing tomorrow morning. Christian*

Before Taylor leaves my office I call Dad. He tells me he already knows about the missing employee because Steph emailed him yesterday asking if there was anything we could do about his unexplained absence. I tell him about the abandonment of employment clause in the contract that the employees signed when we took over SIP. Dad chuckles and tells me that, that information will make his job a whole lot easier. We continue discussing what will happen tomorrow. I ask dad the question ' _What will happen if he comes to work tomorrow?'_ Dad tells me he needs to be held in reception until he can personally escort him to meeting room where he will meet with them and he will be notified of his termination because it is deemed that he abandoned his position. Once I hang up form dad Taylor tells me he will let our covert security person know so that they can stop him.

After Taylor leaves my office I go back to working on the book. Once I have written everything in I put it back in my draw. All I have to do now is determine which photos I am going to use. At least I have until tomorrow afternoon to make my final decision.

After dinner Ana and I sit down to talk about the boyfriend and his employment at SIP. Ana is still rather pissed that he hasn't been to work but she does tell me that Steph has been trying to contact him but he refuses to answer his phone. That information works in our favour. Our case for abandonment is getting stronger. Now it is time to explain to Ana about the abandonment of employment clause in the employee contracts.

"Ana, in all the contracts that I have employees sign I make sure that the abandonment clause is included. What it means that if an employee takes an unexplained absence for 2 or more days without contacting their employer then it can be deemed as abandonment and can result in immediate termination of employment. Since Steph has been trying to contact him and he is ignoring her calls it is proving our case because he is deliberately avoiding contact with his employer. I called dad and he is going to meet with Steph first thing in the morning to do this correctly so that it won't come back and bite SIP on the arse."

"What happens if he turns up to work tomorrow?"

"Dad is going to be there first thing in the morning and I have told our person at the front desk to notify dad immediately if he enters the building and he is to be kept in reception until dad can get downstairs."

I ask Ana to get her laptop as I know there is an email waiting for her in the owner account. When she is logged in she finds the email from Steph.

From: Miss Garner  
To: The Owner  
Subject: AWOL Employee

Owner,

There is an employee who has not been at work since Wednesday. I emailed Mr Grey to find out what we can legally do, he gave me a list of things to do and we have a meeting first thing tomorrow morning. The employee is the boyfriend of Miss Seat. His absence is unexplained and he has not contacted me in any way. I have tried numerous times to contact him but all I get is his voicemail and I leave messages asking him to contact me but unfortunately he hasn't responded.

Kind Regards,

Stephanie Garner  
Head of SIP

* * *

Frome: Owner  
To: Stephanie Garner  
Subject: AWOL Employee

Miss Garner,

Mr Grey has been given strict instruction to follow. Please give him everything he asks for and this matter will be sorted before he leaves SIP.

Kind Regards

Owner  
SIP

Now that is done we enjoy the rest of our evening.

 **Wednesday**

 **Carrick's POV**

I am waiting for Miss Garner to arrive so we can start the termination process for the employee who abandoned their position, as per the owner's instructions. Miss Garner emailed the owner to inform them of the absence which means we have a paper trail. The 'Owner' last night emailed their instructions to Miss Garner and that is what we will be acting on this morning.

Miss Garner and I have finalised the termination of employment and a copy will be couriered to the address on his file. When I go to leave Miss Garner's phone rings and she is notified that he is at reception. I head straight downstairs and usher him into one of the rooms. What kind of employee turns up to work 2 hours late?

"Sir, I am here to serve you with your termination of employment papers because you abandoned your position here at SIP."

"I did not do such fucking thing. There is no such thing as abandoning your job."

"Obviously you didn't read your employee agreement that you signed when the new owner took over SIP. It clearly has an Abandonment of Employment clause and by taking an unexplained leave of absence without contacting your boss it has been deemed that you have indeed abandoned your position."

He starts ranting on about how he is going to sue for unfair dismissal. I explain that he doesn't have a leg to stand on. When he cools off a little I remind him of the NDA he signed regarding his employment here at SIP and that if he breaches it in any way then SIP will sue him for breaching it. That sets him off on another rant and after 10 minutes of him ranting and raving I tell him that I will escort him to his office so that he can remove his PERSONAL items before being escorted out of the building.

Ana and Christian are going to have to be careful about that one. He is a loose cannon waiting to explode. When I am in the car heading back to my office I call Ana to let her know it has been done and that he was personally given his termination papers when he arrived at SIP 2 hours late.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana and I are having lunch at Escala today because I didn't want to risk her finding the gift in my office. Taylor and I arrive at Escala where I find Ana out on the balcony with Teddy. Teddy is wide awake and very happy to see me.

"Hello beautiful, hello Teddy. It looks like you are rather happy to see me Teddy. Have you missed me that much already today?"

"Hello Christian, yes Teddy is always happy to see his daddy. His mommy always misses his daddy too. Now what has daddy got for lunch today Teddy?"

"I had Taylor stop off on the way here to pick up some subs. Do you want to eat out here or inside?"

"Let's eat in the lounge room on the floor that way Teddy can lay between us as we eat."

Teddy is happy enough laying on his jungle gym mat while Ana and I eat or lunch. Once we have eaten I pull Ana onto my lap and we watch Teddy for a little while. Ana sits on the floor and hold Teddy in her lap so that he is facing me. I start playing peek-a-boo with him and he starts to laugh. His laugh is contagious and I can't help but laugh at Teddy laughing which then sets Ana off. We are laughing that loudly that Taylor comes to see what is going on. I give him my phone and ask him to record Teddy laughing while I start playing peek-a-boo again. Taylor heads back to the security office leaving us alone again. When it is time to leave I kiss Teddy goodbye then I kiss Ana deeply and tell her I might be late this evening but I will definitely be home for my special time with Teddy.

Taylor and I head into the store to look at the clocks, I want something that Ana can put on the wall in her study because it seems she loses track of time in her study. I did my research and I know what I want, I want a mechanical wall clock with pendulum. To begin with I was going to get a clock for her desk but then I seen the mechanical wall clocks and I actually like them better.

It is a mahogany 8 day Mechanical movement, cable driven, key wind Wall clock. It has 3 different chimes and chimes on the hour. It automatically switches the chime off at night. The clock face is silver and it also has a day night display. It is encased in curved mineral glass. I tell him I will take it and ask for it to be gift wrapped. My final stop before I head home to Ana is the florist. I want to have flowers delivered to Ana tomorrow and I wanted to personally hand write the note to accompany the flowers so here I am. After I have paid for the flowers and arranged for them to be delivered tomorrow, we head home. The clock is in the back of my SUV but covered up and that is where it will stay until tomorrow evening. Unfortunately for me I have a full on day tomorrow and it would have raised questions if I took tomorrow off, especially after having family time in New York last week.

 **Taylor's POV**

We arrive at Escala and I head straight to the security office where I find both Sawyer and Darlene. I relieve Darlene so that she can go get them some lunch and it will give me a chance to talk to Sawyer about tomorrow.

"Sawyer, I know about the delivery that is happening tomorrow."

"Taylor, you will then know that Ana wants to be warned if Christian is going to arrive home early."

"Yes I know she has already spoken to me about that. But there is something else I need to ask you to do tomorrow. Tomorrow marks 2 years since they started dating and Gail and I are planning a romantic dinner for them in the meadow. So what I would like you to do is take Steph out for dinner at the Mile High Club. It is my treat because I want to do something special for them."

"Awww T, I always knew you were a big softie underneath that rough and tough exterior. Of course Steph and I will go out for dinner so that they can have dinner in the meadow. I will talk to Steph tonight and I will suggest we actually stay at her place tomorrow night if that is okay with you."

"If that is what you want then that is fine, just remember what time you need to be at the house on Friday morning."

Darlene returns with lunch and before we realise it, it is time for us to go our separate ways again. While Driving Christian I start thinking about how Christian is going to be like a bear with a sore head tomorrow, because he can't be at home with Ana. What neither of them know is that Gail is going to prepare the foods that she prepared for their first picnic when Ana was still in hospital. While they bath Teddy and put him to bed we are going to set up a picnic in the meadow so that they can eat dinner as the sun sets over the water. It is something special that Gail and I want to do for them both. We are going to stay here in the main house to keep an ear out for Teddy so they can enjoy their dinner tomorrow night. I wonder what my sexy wife is preparing us for dinner tonight.

Thank fuck he found Ana's wedding anniversary gift rather quickly. I will admit that it is a really nice clock. The whole time he was looking at the clocks I couldn't help but smile because I know she has got him a grandfather clock. Sawyer told me because it is getting delivered tomorrow and he wants me to make sure Christian doesn't come home unexpectedly.


	217. Chapter 217

**Thursday**

 **Christian's POV**

Teddy is actually awake when I go into his nursery. Once Teddy is fed and burped we head down to the kitchen to rinse the bottle before heading back upstairs. Usually I put Teddy back to bed but this morning I want him with me when I wake my beautiful wife. Ana is stretched out on the bed looking all angelic. Fuck she looks mighty fine but I am on limited time this morning so the fun will have to wait until tonight. I put Teddy on the bed before I kiss her gently on the lips.

"Ana, Ana baby wake up."

Her eyes start to flutter open and I kiss her again.

"Good morning, my beautiful, sexy wife. Teddy and I thought we would wake you before I have to leave for GEH."

"Good morning, my 2 handsome men. What a perfect way to wake up."

"It has been 2 years since you agreed to be my girlfriend and 1 year ago we were unofficially married at Escala in our own private ceremony, but we married in front of our loved ones and we will celebrate that over the weekend. Now I am going to put our son back in his crib so we can have a shower before I have to leave. I will give you your gift tonight."

"We have come a long way in those 2 years and the best part is that we are here with our beautiful son and our future ahead of us. A shower with my sexy husband does sound rather appealing, so get your sexy arse off this bed and Teddy back in his crib so we can have a shower."

Hell I am off that bed and taking Teddy to his nursery rather fast. When I get back to our room Ana is already out of bed and I can hear the shower running. I prepare my first gift for Ana before I head into the bathroom. Ana is standing at the shower door with a red bow on her pussy.

"Do you like your first gift Mr Grey?"

I can't help but laugh. Ana looks at me trying to work out why I am laughing at her standing naked with a bow on her. Carefully I lower my boxer briefs to reveal my cock with a red ribbon tied around it. It seems we both had the same idea. Ana starts laughing when she sees the ribbon.

"It seems we both were thinking the same thing Mr Grey."

"It appears that way Mrs Grey. Let's enjoy our gift to each other then."

I step closer to Ana and remove the bow from her pussy as I kiss her. Ana undoes the ribbon from my cock and starts stroking me. My fingers find her clit and she moans. I walk us into the shower until Ana is against the wall. Gently taking Ana's hand of my cock I position myself at her entrance and slide into her warm and very wet pussy. Fuck she is always wet and ready for me. Slowly I start to move and Ana's hands roam my body. Fuck I wish I could stay home and worship her body all day but unfortunately I have work. When we are both teetering on the edge I tweak Ana's nipples while I nibble on her ear. For some reason Ana slaps my arse when she starts to unravel. Her slapping my arse along with her release sends me over the edge. Ana has never done that before but I will admit that I found it rather exciting. I wonder if she has been doing some research again. As much as I want to stay buried deep inside Ana I really do need to have a shower and get to work. Ana and I wash each other before drying each other. Once I am dressed for work Ana and I head downstairs for breakfast.

 **Ana's POV**

It was a shame that Christian actually had to work today because it could have been a rather good day spent in bed. But we have Saturday night and most of Sunday that can and will be spent between the sheets so to speak.

"Gail, you can have an early mark this afternoon as I plan on cooking dinner for Christian and I."

"Ana, I understand why you want to cook dinner tonight but I have already organised dinner for tonight. Jason and I want you both to have a lovely evening and not have to worry about dinner. All I will ask is that you keep out of the kitchen after Teddy goes down for his afternoon nap. If you need anything either ask Sawyer or call out to me."

What are they up too? Why am I being banished from my own kitchen?

The Grandfather clock is delivered and put into position in the lounge room. Luke helped me cover it so that Christian won't see it straight away, and I manage to get a ribbon around it. Now that it has been delivered I head up to my study to do some work while Teddy is sleeping.

Gail and I eat lunch at the outside table and she asks what I have planned for Sunday. I tell her about the items I collected on Tuesday from Ms Acton. Gail tries to hide her laughter when I describe one of the outfits.

"Gail, why are you laughing about the outfit that I just described?"

"Umm, that would be because I purchased a similar outfit and tried it out last week while you were in New York. Let's just say Jason was rather happy with the outfit."

Gail is full on blushing when she talks about Taylor being happy with the outfit. Regardless of Taylor's reaction I think it might be wise if Luke remains in his cottage on Sunday until he is asked to come to the main house. Reynolds is on standby so he will also be with Luke. I remember last time we had the house completely to ourselves and what fun we had. Bring on Saturday night and most of Sunday. It is going to be weird though not having Teddy with us for that amount of time. I know I am going to miss him and so will Christian.

When Teddy wakes after his afternoon nap I take him downstairs and lay him on his lamb's wool on the lounge room floor. Since Gail is busy in the kitchen I ask Luke and Darlene to keep Teddy occupied so that I can do a few things upstairs. I head upstairs to get ready for dinner tonight. After my bath I delve into the bag of lingerie and remove the items that I want for tonight. Once I have the lingerie on for tonight I put on a ankle length dress and check in the mirror to make sure it doesn't reveal anything about what is hiding under the dress. When I am satisfied with how I look, I head back downstairs and pick up Teddy so I can cuddle with him until Christian gets home. Christian arrives home a few minutes later and actually dismisses everyone.

 **Christian's POV**

When we arrive home Ana is in the lounge room so I have Taylor sneak her gift into my study. When he returns I dismiss our CPO's because I want it to be just us tonight. Come 6pm and Gail will be sent home as well. Actually I am surprised that Ana is not cooking our dinner tonight. She usually cooks for us on special occasions. Taylor heads into the kitchen which has me confused. Why is Taylor going into the kitchen instead of their cottage?

"Ana, why is Taylor going into the kitchen when I have dismissed him for the evening?

"Gail and Taylor have organised our dinner for tonight so no doubt he is going to make sure everything is going to plan. Now since we are both banished from the kitchen how about you join me in the lounge room and you can open your gift."

"No, how about you join me in my study so you can open your gift."

In my study I take Teddy from Ana and point to the gift that is on my desk. Ana slowly opens it and I look at her face to gauge her reaction.

"Christian it is beautiful."

"I thought it would be perfect for your study especially since you seem to lose track of time when you are in there."

When we enter the lounge room I see the very large item against the wall that has a ribbon around it. What the heck has my wife bought for me? She sits on teh lounge and positions Teddy so that he is sitting on her lap facing me.

"Open your gift Christian."

I undo the ribbon and start removing the cover and I am completely floored when I see that it is a grandfather clock. Taking a step back I look at it and it is absolutely stunning. It fits in perfectly here in the lounge room.

"I see we both researched wedding anniversary gifts and found out that clocks are the modern gift for first wedding anniversary."

"It looks that way. Do you like it Christian?"

"Ana I love it. I have wanted one for a very long time but never got round to buying one."

"Now you don't have to because you have one now. I love you Christian, happy wedding anniversary baby."

"I love you too Ana and happy unofficial wedding anniversary."

We both start laughing about my unofficial comment. Since we have a little time before Teddy's fed I we spend the time with Teddy. I wonder what Gail and Taylor are up to?

 **Taylor's POV**

I headed straight to the kitchen when Christian dismissed me so that I could start organising things for the surprise. Gail opens the fridge and shows me the chocolate cake that she ordered from the space needle. That chocolate cake has some very fond memories for Ana and Christian. It is the cake they had the night he proposed to Ana, also it was their wedding cake. I am a little confused though how Gail was able to sneak it into the house without Ana knowing.

"Gail, can I ask how you got the cake without Ana knowing?"

"I went and collected it myself after the clock was delivered and hid it in security office fridge until Ana went to her study after lunch."

My wife is rather clever. Now we have a limited time to get everything perfect. Gail sends me into the meadow to set up the blanket and the ice bucket with the non alcoholic champagne. When I return we head into the lounge room to tell them our plans for tonight.

 **Ana's POV**

We are playing with Teddy when Taylor and Gail come into the lounge room. She is grinning like a Cheshire cat. What is she up to?

"Christian, Ana, as you know Jason and I wanted to do something special for you both tonight. I have prepared a picnic hamper of food for you so that you can enjoy dinner in the meadow and watch the sun set. Jason and I will bath Teddy, put him to bed and stay in the house until you have finished your sun set picnic."

"Thank you Gail, you and Jason didn't have to do anything."

"I know we didn't Ana but we wanted to. You both mean a great deal to us and it is our way of showing you."

"Gail is right, you both mean a great deal to us. We started planning this last week while you were in New York. It is something we wanted to do for you since you allowed us both to share this day with you last year."

"Yes, thank you both of you. I will admit you both mean a great deal to me and Ana as well. Before Ana I know I wasn't the easiest person to get along with but since Ana, Gail you are like a second mom to me and Jason you are like a brother to me. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

Gail and Taylor leave the lounge room and I can't help but smile. They thought of everything for our dinner tonight. We head upstairs so that I can feed Teddy. Christian watches Teddy as he feeds and offers to burp him once he is done. Before we head downstairs we both snuggle with Teddy since we are going to miss putting him to bed tonight. Taylor takes Teddy from me and Gail gives Christian the basket of food. I wonder what Gail has prepared for us for tonight.

The first thing Christian removes from the basket is 2 small pieces of chocolate cake and we both smile when we realise it is from the Space Needle. As Christian empties the basket I realise that Gail has made macaroni cheese and spaghetti bolognese like she did for our first picnic when I was still in hospital.

Christian and I enjoy our chocolate cake. We feed each other the cake. Gail obviously organised these slices of cake but I wonder if she actually got a whole cake. If she did where is the rest of it? Chocolate cake and Christian sounds like a perfect late night treat. I can't help but laugh when I realise that I managed to get icing on Christian's cheek. Licking it off his cheek when we were finished led to a rather deep and intimate kiss. We pack everything back into the basket. I sit between Christian's legs and he wraps his arms around me pulling me close to him.

"Ana, you are my heart, my soul, my everything and I love you Anastasia Rose Grey."

"I love you too Christian Trevelyan-Grey. You are my everything Christian and not a day goes by that don't think about that day that brought us together."

We sit in silence and watch the sun set over the water. Hand in hand we head back to the house so that Gail and Taylor can take Sophie back to their cottage for bed. When we walk into the lounge room Taylor's shirt is a little wet. Gail has the hugest smile on her face when she sees that we have noticed Taylor is wet. Did Teddy splash Taylor when they were bathing him? The slight giggle from Sophie tells me that Taylor is not wet because of Teddy splashing about in the bath.

"Taylor, was there a problem? Your shirt looks a little WET."

"Ana, Christian, it seems your son likes to give free showers."

Obviously Taylor helped Gail bath Teddy and he peed on Taylor. Christian and I both start laughing and Gail, Sophie and eventually Taylor starts laughing as well. Our little man has definitely peed on a few people in the last 4 months. Who will be the next victim?

"It's a shame we don't have any footage."

"Actually Ana we do. I had Sophie record it with my phone because it is not every day that Jason offers to baths a baby. Does Teddy normally pee like that after a bath?"

"Yes we learnt rather quickly not to move him away from the tub or face him towards you once you lift him out of the water. Don't worry Taylor you are not the only one he has peed on. Darn shame we don't have footage of him peeing on the others. You should have seen the look on my dad's face when Teddy peed on him the first time."

After watching the footage Christian gets Gail to forward it to his phone. Before the Taylor's head home I ask Gail about the cake and she tells me the rest of it is in the fridge. While Christian shows them out I head into the kitchen to get a rather large slice of cake. I head to our bedroom and put it on the bedside table before I head to the nursery to check on Teddy. Christian joins me and we kiss Teddy goodnight. Taking Christian's hand in mine I lead him back to our room. I can't help but smile knowing what Christian is going to find under my dress. When I got dressed I put on the Shirley of Hollywood white lace up bandeau bra and skirt set that I picked up on Tuesday. It is white floral lace that is soft and wearable and is sheer enough to give Christian a teasing look at what is underneath.

Christian pulls me to him when we enter and his lips are on mine. As we kiss I start removing Christian's shirt and pants. He breaks our kiss to lift my dress over my head. His eyes bulge out of his head when he sees the lace up bra and is eyes lower and he sees the lace skirt.

"Fuck me Ana, where did this come from? I love it."

"I picked it up on Tuesday and I am glad you love it."

Christian undoes the lace up bandeau bra so that it falls to the floor and his hands mould to my boobs. He leaves a trail of kisses down my body until he reaches my pussy while he removes the lace skirt. Christian licks, sucks and nibbles until I cum in his mouth. His boxer briefs are gone and he carries me to our bed but he has a wicked look in his eye. Once I am on the bed he straddles my thighs and reaches for the chocolate cake. Oh now I know why he had that wicked look in his eye. He wants Ana and cake for dessert. He puts some of the chocolate cake on my boobs and smears the icing down my body. Two can play this game so I run my finger through the icing and smear it down his chest and over his cock. Christian eats the cake from my boobs making sure they are thoroughly licked clean. Once we have licked the icing from each other Christian feeds me the chocolate cake before he enters me and ever so slowly moves. Fuck I think he is trying to kill me because I can feel every slight movement and it has my body on fire. Gradually he increases his speed and before long I am building. Our hips are moving in unison and I can't tear my eyes away from Christian's. Both our eyes are filled with desire and I can't help but giggle. When I giggle I feel his cock twitch inside me.

"What are you giggling at Mrs Grey?"

"I am giggling because I see the love in your eyes and I also know what my giggle does to your cock."

"Yes, he likes to twitch when you giggle. You have gotten him all excited and he is itching for more."

Christian starts thrusting faster and it doesn't take long for either of us to build, I cum over his cock and a few thrusts later he cums. He rolls us over so that I am laying on him while he is still inside me. We stay like this until it is time to feed Teddy. I head into the nursery and Christian stays in our room. Christian comes into the nursery as I finish burping Teddy. We both cuddle Teddy for a few minutes before we kiss him goodnight and tuck him into bed. I am lead into the bathroom where Christian has run us a bath and more non alcoholic champagne is waiting for us. Christian and I enjoy a relaxing bath before we head to bed.

 **Christian's POV**

Tonight has been perfect. Ana is now snuggled up against me and is sound asleep. If tomorrow wasn't her first day back at SIP there is no way she would be sleeping right now. But she needs to be on her game tomorrow so I am happy laying here watching her sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay had a house full this weekend. Enjoy**


	218. Chapter 218

**Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

I am a little nervous about actually going to work today. It is going to be hard leaving Teddy at home but I know that Gail will take good care of him. Christian and I are going to start seriously looking for someone to help Gail. It is important that we have the person in place before Teddy reaches 6 months old. Even though I will be only working 2 half days at SIP once he is 6 months old I will be actually doing more work from home. Before I feed Teddy I call the store manager at Cartier and see if they have what I am looking for. When they confirm that they have it I give them the inscription and tell them that I will be there to collect it this afternoon after 3pm.

After I have fed Teddy it is time to head to SIP. Luke is already waiting for me at the front door. I give Teddy one last kiss and reluctantly leave. Gail promises to call if there is a problem. On the way to SIP Luke is rather happy and I guess it has something to do with the fact he will be working close to his fiancée again.

"Luke, you seem rather pleased about heading to SIP. Have you really missed it that much?"

"It is not SIP that I have missed. It is the working close to Steph that I have missed. Yes you are always my priority but it is nice being able to keep an eye on her during the day."

Something in Luke's voice tells me there is more to this but I let it be. Luke and I arrive and he follows me to my office where I am greeted by Steph. She asks me to meet her in the conference room in 5 minutes. I remind her that I can't be too long because I am meeting with Mr White today and there are a few things I need to go over before he arrives. She promises it won't take long.

When I enter the conference room I am handed a rather large bunch of flowers and there is a cake on the table with welcome back written on it. All the editors and heads of departments are in the conference room. I am a little surprised and Steph whispers in my ear that it was actually the employees idea not hers. We have cake and a cup of tea then I thank everyone before heading back to my office. I organise the few things that I need for my meeting with Mr White and head to the small meeting room.

"Good day Mr White. It is lovely to see you again."

"Hello Ana, it is lovely to see you again too. Are you glad to be back in the swing of things?"

"It actually feels strange being here after working from home these last few months. But it is time for me to start making an appearance here at the office even if it is only for half a day per week."

"I guess it was hard leaving the baby at home today. It will get easier."

"Yes it was hard but I know he is very safe hands so that made it a little easier. Now let's discuss your manuscript."

He has the biggest grin on his face when he tells me he has finalised the manuscript and even has the acknowledgements and dedications done. Since I knew Mr White was close to finalising the manuscript I actually prepared a contract for him to look over. I give him the contract and he looks it over.

"Ana, I have an issue with the breakdown of the percentages. There is one very important percentage that is missing."

I am completely confused because this contract has all the usual percentages. The only difference between this contract and our standard contract is the author's percentage is higher and the other percentages are a little different.

"What is wrong with the percentages? I am offering you the same percentage that you were offered for your last manuscript."

"If that is the case Ana then why is your percentage not in this contract? I won't sign this contract unless your very small percentage is added as per my last signed contract."

I am completely speechless. Why is he insisting that I receive some of the royalties for this manuscript? When I ask he insists that I deserve it because of the outstanding work I have done with both the manuscripts. Also he reminds me that I worked on the manuscript while I was on maternity leave. Eventually I agree to the changes and I reprint the contract as per Mr White's request. Once he is happy with the altered contract he signs the contract and tells me he will email me the complete manuscript including the acknowledgements and dedications to me later this afternoon. Before Mr White leaves I organise a meeting with the design team so that they can start working on the design of the front cover.

Wow that was one eventful meeting. I file the contract and am still a little shocked that he insisted that I receive a percentage from this manuscript as well. My meeting with Mr White went longer than I thought and it is nearly time for me to head home. Before I do though, I want to speak with Mrs Low regarding the sequel to Jackie's Curse.

"Mrs Low, how is the sequel to Jackie's Curse coming along?"

"Mrs Grey, I am just waiting on the final few revised chapters then it will be all complete."

"In your honest opinion should we offer the author a contract to publish the sequel?"

"Yes, the author has done an outstanding job and I think it will be more successful than Jackie's Curse. I think the sooner we can get this manuscript published the better. "

That was all I needed to hear. I will write the contract next week and email it to Carrick so that he can get the ball rolling. But I will also talk to Steph about it in private away from here. I say my goodbyes and leave SIP. Before we head home I ask Luke to take me to Cartier so that I can pick up Christian's last anniversary gift, Calibre de Cartier Divers watch with the inscription: _Christian, 1 year ago I gave you my hand, my heart and my love. Ana_ The inscription is part of our wedding vows.

On the way home I close my eyes and I must drift off to sleep because the next thing I know I am in our bed covered up. I head downstairs and I find Gail sitting on the floor in the lounge room with Teddy. Teddy is happily kicking away as Gail watches on. Charlie is sitting on Gail's shoulder watching Teddy. I ask Gail what time it is and she tells me it is nearly 5pm. Shit I have been asleep for over an hour. Who would have thought that a few hours at SIP could be so exhausting? I ask Gail how Teddy was while I was at SIP and she tells me he was a perfect little angel. It gets the better of me so I ask Gail how I got into bed. She tells me Christian arrived home at the same time as Luke and I did and that he carried my inside instead of Luke. It clicks that today is Friday and Christian now leaves at 4pm on a Friday so he is home early. If he is home where is he? He wraps his arms around me and asks if I feel better now after my sleep. I turn in his arms and kiss him before telling him I do actually feel better.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor has been in contact with Sawyer throughout the day to see how things are going with Ana being at SIP. Since it is Friday I finish at 4pm and head home. I grab the rest of Ana's wedding gifts and leave. We arrive at the same time as Sawyer and Ana. Sawyer gets out but doesn't open the door for Ana. Since Ana is here as well I tell Taylor that I am leaving the gifts in the car. I will retrieve them at another time and hide them in my study. Sawyer gets out of the car and I tell him I will help Ana out of the car but he tells us that Ana is asleep so I gently lift her from the car and carry her to our bedroom. Since Ana is sleeping I head into the security office and actually tell Darlene to go home early and enjoy her weekend.

"Sawyer, you are on duty this weekend so you will be staying with Ana and I while Reynolds goes to Bellevue with Teddy. Tomorrow night you will accompany Ana and I to dinner but once we return home you are not to enter the main house until after I message you on Sunday. We are heading to Bellevue on Sunday for dinner and again you will accompany us."

I see Taylor smirking when I say that Sawyer is not to enter the house on Sunday until after asked to. No doubt he has an idea what I am up to. Hell this is not the first time I have told staff to remain in their quarters.

"Yes Sir, I understand and I will make sure I am up at the normal time so that I am ready when you send the text message. I think Steph will actually like the alone time on Sunday. She has been a little under the weather this week."

"Sawyer, if it gets to bad please take time off and take care of her. It is so unlike Steph to be unwell."

I am a little concerned because it is so unlike Steph to be sick. Whatever has her feeling under the weather, I hope it is nothing serious. Now that Sawyer knows about tomorrow I head back into the lounge room and Gail tells me Ana is still upstairs sleeping. I head to my study to call mom to find out if they plan on taking Teddy anywhere on Sunday. Mom tells me that they plan on spending the day at home on Sunday. There is something in her voice that tells me she isn't telling me something but I have no idea what it could be. I don't push the issue either because I want to be there when Ana wakes up. After a few more minutes of talking with mom I head back to the lounge room and find Ana talking to Gail, so I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Do you feel better now that you have had a sleep Mrs Grey?"

She turns in my arms, kisses me and then tells me she does actually feel better now that she has had a sleep. She actually still looks rather tired so I think it will be an early night for us tonight. I tell Gail and Taylor to go home and enjoy their weekend. Gail tells Ana that she will put dinner in the oven now and it will be ready to come out at 6:30pm. Ana follows Gail from the room so I sit down beside Teddy and lay him on my outstretched legs.

"Hello Teddy, how was your first day today with Gail while mommy went to work. You seemed very happy when I came home earlier. I noticed that Charlie was keeping an eye on you and Gail. That crazy bird really likes you and your mommy."

I am rewarded with the most precious smile and Teddy reaching out while looking at something behind me. When I turn my head I see Ana standing just behind me. Our precious little man wants Ana. It seems Teddy missed Ana today. He is use to me not being here during the day but usually Ana is here with him. Hopefully he will be fine tomorrow night/Sunday being with mom and dad. If he isn't I will have Reynolds bring him home and we will head to Bellevue as a family for dinner on Sunday night.

After dinner Ana and I have a relaxing bath before Ana feeds Teddy at 10pm and we snuggle in bed and before long Ana is fast asleep. I can't help but watch her as she sleeps. Tomorrow night and Sunday morning are going to be rather eventful. When we return home tomorrow night I don't plan on Ana being in clothes for very long. She is going to be in for a surprise tomorrow night because she isn't the only one who has been shopping for something a little naughty.

 **Saturday**

Ana is feeding Teddy so I snuck into my study so that I can finalise the last few things for tonight and tomorrow. I ring to reconfirm our reservation for our table at Six Seven since I was unable to take Ana there last time. Our booking is for 6pm. They assure me that our table is rather isolated and the view from our table is absolutely stunning. The last thing I need to do is have Reynolds collect the supplies for this evening, so I send him a text message reminding him to go to the florist at 3pm to collect my order. Mom and dad aren't collecting Teddy until after 4pm so that will allow Reynolds enough time to get back here before they arrive. While I am at it I check the weather for tomorrow and I see the weather is not real good for a scenic helicopter ride so I call the pilot and tell him to cancel our flight plan for Charlie Tango since I will not be flying tomorrow. I also ring The Mile High Club and change the delivery address for the lunch I have ordered for tomorrow. Lunch was meant to be delivered to Escala but I am going to get it delivered here. After I fed Teddy this morning I managed to sneak Ana's gifts inside and they are now hidden in my desk. I can't help but smile when I think about what I have planned for tomorrow morning.

Just before Teddy wakes up from his afternoon nap we head into the nursery to pack an overnight bag with everything that mom and dad may need for Teddy as well as restock the diaper bag. Teddy wakes just as they arrive so we all head downstairs. The last thing Ana does before they leave is get her breast milk out of the freezer and puts it in a small cooler bag and slips it into the bigger bag with the bottles and steriliser. We kiss Teddy goodbye before mom puts Teddy's carrier into the SUV. They decided to leave there car here and go with Reynolds in the SUV. I will drive mom and dad's car to Bellevue and Sawyer can follow in the SUV.

 **Ana's POV**

It was a little hard saying goodbye to Teddy knowing that we won't see him again until tomorrow afternoon. Since it is going to take me longer to get ready I head upstairs for a shower. After my shower I slip on one of my new lingerie items before putting on my knee length dress. I decide to keep it simple tonight and opt to leave my hair flowing down my back and just some lip gloss.

When we arrived at Six Seven we were shown to our table which seems to be away from everyone else. It gives us privacy but we can still see other dinners so we are not completely secluded. When I questioned the waiter about this he assures me that no tables were moved around for this evening. Apparently this is how it is always set up because they know that when dinners ware having a romantic dinner they don't want to be disturbed by others. I guess it is no different than the Mile High Club having private dining area. Here they just do it in the open. The view is stunning. While we are waiting for our dessert to arrive I feel Christian's hand on my knee. He gently strokes his thumb on the inside of my leg as we talk.

 **Christian's POV**

I was glad when dinner was over and we were on our way home. Sitting across from Ana was torture. Her dress hugs her in all the right places and I can't wait to get her out of the dress and completely naked. Ana is snuggled against me and she is drawing patterns on my chest. Since we have all night and as long as we want tomorrow I am going to wait until we are completely alone before we start getting hot and heavy.

Once we are inside and the front door is barely closed when Ana starts removing my clothes. Her lips are on mine and it is like she is starving because she is ravishing my lips. Shit if this is the start of the night then I am going to be well and truly fucked by tomorrow afternoon when we head to Bellevue for dinner and to collect Teddy. Ana is undoing my pants and I can't help but chuckle and smile because I know what she is about to find. Before Ana can drop my pants I lift her dress over her head. Fuck me she is in a lace figure hugging chemise and instantly I notice she isn't wearing any panties. Hell if I had known that this was under her dress there is no way I would have kept my hands off her on the way home.

"Holy fuck Ana, you look sexy as all fuck in this. Now let's get you out of it and begin our night of celebrating."

My cock is bulging and wanting to escape my pants but until Ana lowers them he has to behave. Ana slides her hands into my pants and gets the surprise of her life when she feels my bare cock because he is not covered. She lowers my dress pants and sees that I am wearing men's crotch less boxers. The look on her face is priceless.

"Where the hell did you find these Mr Grey? I definitely approve."

"I thought you might like my little surprise. Obviously we both had the same idea and to answer your question I did a little shopping online."

Ana is grinning like a fool and she takes my hand and leads me into the lounge room where she pushes me onto the lounge and hitches up the chemise before she straddles me. I can feel the heat from her pussy and it has my cock twitching. Ana takes control and fucks me senseless. I inch my way forward on the lounge then tell Ana to wrap her legs around me so that I can carry her upstairs. Ana giggles as I walk because every step I take has my cock moving inside her.

Heading into the bathroom I run us a bath. Ana is between my legs leaning against me while my arms are wrapped around her. We relax for a while then I wash Ana's upper body. She turns around to face me so that I can wash her legs. Ana then washes me but the attention she is giving my cock has him twitching. I help Ana wash my body then I help her out of the bath and get her dried. Then I carry Ana to our bed and we make love again. Ana is nearly asleep so I roll us over so that she is resting on my chest but making sure to keep our connection. She rests her head on my chest and kisses my chest then rests her hand on my chest.

"Good night Christian. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Ana. Sweet dreams beautiful. "

I kiss the top of her head and within a few minutes Ana is fast asleep. Hell I have missed sleeping with Ana like this so I tighten my arms so that Ana is as close as possible and she instinctively snuggles against me. The slight movement has my cock getting excited but now it is time for sleep nothing more.


	219. Chapter 219

**Sunday - The Family celebrates Ana & Christian's wedding Anniversary**

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up and Christian is still asleep so I extract myself from bed before getting my next surprise for Christian. Once I am dressed I head downstairs to make a start on breakfast. While breakfast is cooking I pour us some orange juice. As I am plating breakfast I feel Christian's arms around me.

"Good morning baby. The rear view I seen when I entered the kitchen has my dick twitching and me itching to see what the front view is like."

Bugger I was hoping to surprise Christian with breakfast in bed.

"Good Morning Mr Grey. Let me put the pan in the sink while you take a seat at the breakfast bar. You will get to see the front view when I join you for breakfast."

I undo the apron I am wearing and walk around to take my seat. Christian's eyes are bulging when he sees the front of the outfit I have on. It is a maid's outfit consisting of bra and panties made from sheer lace. I don't make it to my stool as Christian pulls me between his legs and kisses me deeply.

"Baby I am going to struggle to eat my breakfast with you looking like this."

"Well Mr Grey if you don't eat your breakfast, you will not be helping the maid out of her outfit." I say as seductively as I can.

While we eat breakfast Christian is constantly touching me. When we finish eating Christian carries me to our bedroom. The dishes can wait. Our fun in the bedroom is more appealing than doing dishes.

Christian certainly did have some fun removing my outfit. Needless to say we both cum numerous times and we are now lying here totally sated. I am starting to miss Teddy.

 **Christian's POV**

"Christian, do you think your parents would mind us going to collect Teddy. I miss him so much and I want us to be able to spend some alone time with him this afternoon before the family dinner at Bellevue."

"I will call mom and tell her we will come and get Teddy just after midday. That way he will be awake because he will have just gone down for his morning nap."

"Sounds perfect and while you call your mom I am going to go get a cold drink and start cleaning up the kitchen. Would you like a juice?"

"No thanks baby."

I call mom.

"Hello Christian. Is there something wrong?"

"Hello mom, nothing is wrong. We are missing Teddy and want to come and collect him when he wakes from his nap. That way we can spend some time with him."

"You and Ana stay at home and I will bring Teddy to you when he wakes up."

"It's fine mom we can come and get him."

"Don't argue with me Christian. I want to bring Teddy home and that way I can drive my car home."

"Fine mom, we will see you later."

After talking to mom I can't shake the feeling that she didn't want Ana and I to go to Bellevue. What is my mother up too? Since we have a little time before mom returns Teddy I head downstairs to help Ana. As I walk down the stairs I call sawyer and tell him to return to the house at midday and to expect a delivery from the Mile High Club. Also I tell him that mom will be returning Teddy when he wakes from his nap.

Once we have finished cleaning the kitchen I tell Ana that I need to get my gifts from my study and suggest we meet in the lounge room in a few minutes. I get her gifts from my desk draw and head into the lounge room. Ana comes in a few moments later and joins me on the lounge.

Firstly I give Ana the commemoration book that I completed. She loves it and is touched when I tell her that I did it all on my own. There is no way was I allowing someone else to decide what pictures to include. Next I give her the gift certificate for Victoria Secret. Finally I give her the gift bag with the red velvet Cartier box inside. When she opens it she is speechless. Finally she speaks.

"Christian it is absolutely beautiful and matches my earrings and necklace that you got for my birthday."

"May I put it on you?"

She nods her head and she gives me the box. I take the D'Orchidees bracelet and put it on Ana's wrist. It is 18K white gold and the bracelet has 220 brilliant cut diamonds (2.14 carats) within the orchids. Seeing her reaction to the bracelet makes me happy. I nearly didn't purchase it but now I am glad I did get it when we were in New York. The trip to Cartier in New York is something Ana knows nothing about.

 **Ana's POV**

I go upstairs and collect Christian's gifts from my study then head back downstairs to the lounge room where Christian is waiting for me. Christian gives me the first gift and it is a commemorative book of our first year of marriage. When I open it is immediately notice Christian's hand writing and he confirms that he completed the book himself. I can't help but smile when I open the next gift and it is a gift certificate for Victoria Secret. When I open the Cartier velvet box I am completely speechless when I see the orchid bracelet that matches the earrings and necklace that Christian purchased for my birthday the first year we were together.

"Christian it is absolutely beautiful and matches my earrings and necklace that you got for my birthday."

"May I put it on you?"

I nod and when he lifts the bracelet out of the box I offer him my wrist. It is absolutely beautiful and Christian is smiling. Now it is my turn to give Christian his gifts. The first gift I give him is the book of news headlines from around the world on our wedding day along with the personalised calendar that uses our wedding photos as the picture for each month. Next I give him the heart shaped break apart key rings with Popsicle and Cupcake engraved on them. Christian chuckles when he sees what is engraved on each key ring. Lastly I give him the gift bag from Cartier. He takes the watch out of the box and I tell him to turn it over. As he reads the inscription he smiles.

"Ana, my hand, my heart and my love were part of our wedding vows. This is perfect Ana and I will wear it all the time. Now would you please do the honour of putting it on for me?"

"Yes, I will put it on for you. I wasn't sure if you would want to wear it all the time or just wear it when we go out."

"Of course I will wear it all the time because you purchased it for me baby and also it is a very nice watch."

Christian kisses me before telling me about his original lunch plans for today and that he arranged for our lunch to be delivered here instead. I am a little disappointed that we aren't going in Charlie Tango but there will always be a next time. Shit it is almost midday which means Teddy will be waking soon and Grace will bring him home. Luke enters the lounge room carrying 2 bags of food. Christian takes the bags from Luke then he disappears before returning a few minutes later.

"Come baby, let's go eat."

We walk out the back door and I see what Christian was up to when he disappeared. He has laid the food out on the table along with a beautiful bunch of roses.

 **Grace's POV**

Teddy has been the perfect little angel so far today. He has just gone down for his morning nap. Unbeknown to Ana and Christian, Ray and Belinda are arriving around 1pm. There is no way we can have a family dinner, to celebrate their first wedding anniversary, without Ray and Belinda.

"Hello Christian. Is there something wrong?"

"Hello mom, nothing is wrong. We are missing Teddy and want to come and collect him when he wakes from his nap. That way we can spend some time with him."

"You and Ana stay at home and I will bring Teddy to you when he wakes up."

"It's fine mom we can come and get him."

"Don't argue with me Christian. I want to bring Teddy home and that way I can drive my car home."

"Fine mom, we will see you later."

Thank goodness he didn't argue with me about coming to get Teddy. I couldn't risk them still being here when Ray and Belinda arrive. Now that I know I will be taking Teddy home I start packing his things. Once I am finished I take the monitor and head back downstairs to find Carrick and let him know I will be taking Teddy home when he wakes.

When Teddy stirs we head upstairs to get him. Once he is changed Carrick holds Teddy while I go into the kitchen to collect the steriliser and bottles. The last lot of expressed milk is in the fridge but I know Ana will want to feed Teddy so I discard it down the sink.

Obviously Christian told Reynolds that I would be taking Teddy home because he is waiting at the door for me. He puts everything into the SUV while I put Teddy's carrier in the SUV. Reynolds drives while I keep Teddy amused.

 **Ana's POV**

When Grace arrives with Teddy he is all smiles when he sees Christian and I. Grace basically puts Teddy's diaper bag down and leaves again. Once she has left Christian and I take Teddy into the lounge room where we spend some quality time with Teddy before his next feed. Teddy goes down for his nap so Christian and I snuggle in bed. Just as I tart dozing off Teddy wakes from his nap. Looking at the clock I realise that he has only been asleep for about an hour. We leave him for a few minutes to see if he will go back to sleep but no he doesn't. Christian gets Teddy and puts him on the bed with us. We just lay on the bed watching Teddy.

"Did you miss us Teddy and that is why you didn't want to sleep very long? We missed you so much Teddy and that is why Grandma drove you home to us. I am certain your Grandma is up to something but I don't know what."

"Christian, what do you mean about Grace being up to something?"

"Baby when I called earlier she was very insistent that she would bring Teddy here. It is strange that mom didn't want us at Bellevue."

"Maybe your mom and Mia are putting up a few decorations and don't want us to see them just yet."

I guess only time will tell if Grace is up to something. Christian carries Teddy and we head into his nursery to restock the diaper bag before we head to Bellevue. Since we don't know how late we are going to be we decide to bath Teddy now so that he can go straight to bed when we get home. Reynolds will stay here at the house until we return from dinner and Luke will be with us. We head out to the SUV where Luke is waiting for us.

Grace opens the front door and she tells us to go into the lounge room. We are seated in the lounge room I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. When I turn my head I see daddy and Belinda standing behind me.

"Hello beautiful girl."

"Daddy, you didn't have to come here today."

"Annie, we wanted to be here to celebrate your first wedding anniversary with you, so when Grace called and told us about this dinner we told her we would come and celebrate your first wedding anniversary."

Daddy takes Teddy from Christian and Teddy is all smiles for daddy. I wonder where daddy and Belinda are staying tonight. When I ask daddy, Grace tells us that she has made up one of the guest rooms but if Daddy wants to stay elsewhere that is fine. Christian immediately asks daddy and Belinda to stay with us so that they can spend some time with Teddy before they have to return to Montesano tomorrow.

Elliot arrives followed by Mia and Greg. Grandma T is feeling a little unwell so they will not be joining us for dinner. I notice that Elliot is rather relieved that she is not joining us for dinner. Looking at Elliot though I can see that he is very happy and I wonder if it is because of Darlene. They haven't said anything but they are both very happy since we returned from New York. Christian meant what he said to Darlene in New York and what she does after hours is no one else's business but hers. If spending time with Elliot is what she wants to do then so be it. Seeing Elliot this happy actually makes me smile because I haven't seen him this happy since the day he told us Krystal was pregnant.

 **Christian's POV**

Seeing Ray and Belinda explains why mom didn't want us here this afternoon she wanted to surprise Ana. When Elliot arrives I notice that he is rather happy. It has been awhile since I seen him this happy. I assume that everything is going good for him and Darlene. But since I am not meant to know anything about their feelings for each other I have to be careful when talking to him. I ask Elliot to join me outside.

"Elliot you seem a lot happier today."

"Yeah I am very happy Christian. You were right about someone coming into my life when I least expected it. I actually thought about what you said to me when you were in New York and I asked the woman to have dinner with me so that I could tell her how I felt about her. Before I could confess my feelings for her she told me about her feelings for me. I was surprised but very happy that she felt the same way about me. We are now officially dating but since it is early in our relationship we are keeping it very low key. She makes me happy Christian and I want to see where our relationship will lead."

I am so glad that they actually talked and admitted there feelings. Elliot really does deserve to be happy.

"Elliot, I am glad that you talked to her. You do realise that you will eventually have to introduce her to the family."

"Yeah I know but for now I want to keep this quiet so please don't say anything to mom and dad and definitely don't say anything to Grandma."

Hell keeping this from Grandma is going to be interesting. Hell, look at the grief she gave Elliot before we went to New York. Who would have thought that Ana's female CPO would make Elliot this happy. As we walk back inside I can't help but smile.

 **Elliot's POV**

What I don't tell Christian is that Darlene and I spent last night and nearly all of today together. Darlene actually picked me up yesterday afternoon and dropped me home not long before I left to come here to Bellevue. Since we are keeping it low key it was the easiest option since my truck has my company logos all over it, it stands out like dogs balls. I need to do something so that I can visit without announcing that Elliot Grey is in the neighbourhood. Maybe I should look at buying a smaller vehicle that I can use when I don't want to be recognised.

I am deadly serious when I tell Christian I don't want Grandma to know about my new relationship. Grandma gives me enough grief now without her knowing I actually have a girlfriend. Yes I will eventually have to tell them all about Darlene and me but for now all Christian knows is that I am in a relationship and she makes me happy. No doubt he will share this news with Ana and I am fine with that. Christian and I head back inside.

 **Mia's POV**

Before dinner Greg and I want to tell everyone when the engagement party will be. Christian has already spoken to me about wanting to organise paintball the day after for Greg. It is like a bachelor party but during the day. Doing it the day after the engagement party means that more of the guys will attend because they are already here. Christian has had the invitations drafted ready to be printed. It is up to Greg who he invites and the invitations will go out with the engagement party invitations. Much to a few of my friend's disgust I want to do something that day as well for my bachelorette party. At least this way more of my family and friends can attend because they will already be here. I am going to ask Ana if she will organise our day because I know my friends will be pissed off that I am not having it in Hawaii or Paris but staying here in Seattle.

"Before we leave the table Greg and I want to announce the date for our engagement party. It will be on Saturday May 11th at 3pm here at Bellevue. On the Sunday will be Greg and my bachelor/bachelorette day. I think doing it the day after our engagement will allow more of our friends and family to join in because they are already here for our engagement party. Ana, with my help, would you please organise the Sunday for us? Christian has already started organising Greg's day. We will be couriering the invitations on Wednesday. That will give everyone roughly 3 weeks notice. I now it doesn't seem like much notice but this is what we want."

Everyone is happy with the news. Poor Greg had no idea about the Sunday or that Christian had already started organising it. Christian tells Greg what he wants to do and Greg actually loves the idea. Actually I think I will just invite friends and family who have to travel more than a few hours that way Ana doesn't have to deal with my bitchy friends. They can go ahead and plan whatever later on but it will be at their expense if they decide they want to have it somewhere other than Seattle. There is no way is Christian or my family are paying for their night out on the town and I will be telling them this when I talk to them this week.

 **Christian's POV**

Shit that reminds me we have our fishing weekend coming up. Will they still want to go now that the engagement party is the following weekend? This time we will be leaving at 7am Saturday morning and returning around 5pm Sunday afternoon because I don't want to be away from Ana and Teddy for more than one night.

"Dad, Elliot, Greg and Ray are we still on for our boys fishing weekend the first weekend in May?"

"Yes." They all respond at once.

Great I will start finalising the plans for our trip. The men head outside while the women head stay in the lounge room. No doubt they will be talking about the engagement party. We sit in the deck chairs and talk about our fishing weekend. I tell them about the secluded cabin I found on the Skykomish River and they seem excited so I will confirm my booking tomorrow.

 **Ana's POV**

I suggest to Mia that we have a spa and pamper day for her Bachelorette day. I suggest that we go to one we went to the last time the boys went on their fishing weekend. Mia actually agrees since they have a wide range of services.

"Mia if you come over at 2:30 tomorrow we can work on the invitations."

"Ana, Christian already has a draft of the invitations for the guys we could use that as a template and make it more girly."

Actually using the one Christian has as a template is actually a smart idea because all we need to do is change a few of the details and it will be ready to go. If Mia and Greg make a list tonight then we can print the invitations tomorrow and have them ready to be sent with the engagement party invitations. Actually I tell Mia to bring the wedding stuff with her and we can work on anything that she needs to while the invitations print out. I know I should be working tomorrow afternoon but I will work in the morning on Tuesday to make up for tomorrow afternoon. Steph will understand but I will call her in the morning and let her know that I will be doing wedding stuff with Mia tomorrow afternoon. It's not like she can fire me for not working.

It is time to feed Teddy so I excuse myself and head upstairs. Once he is fed I head back downstairs. Grace heads to the kitchen to check on dinner and when she returns she tells us dinner will be in 20 minutes. When it is time for dinner Christian and I kiss Teddy goodnight and put him in the crib upstairs so that he can go to sleep.

 **Christian's POV**

Mom has really outdone herself with dinner. She has made roast lamb with roast potato, roast pumpkin, roasted carrots, cauliflower cheese and green beans, along with her delicious gravy.

"Christian, what did you get for Ana to mark your first wedding anniversary?" Grace asks.

"I got Ana a mahogany mechanical driven wall clock, a beautiful book to commemorate our first year of marriage which I filled with photo's and filled in the important details. Also I got Ana a gift certificate and the bracelet that Ana is wearing." I hold Ana's wrist up for everyone to see.

"What did you get Christian?" Grace asks.

"Ana got me a personalised calendar with photos from our wedding, a book containing news headlines from around the world on our wedding day, heart shaped break apart key rings which were engraved and this stunning watch."

I show them my watch. Mom excuses herself and leaves the dining room. When she returns she is carrying a plate with a chocolate cake on it and I immediately recognise it as being from the Space Needle. I glance at Ana and she is smiling and trying to stifle her giggle. No doubt she is remembering our antics the other night with this same cake. If there is any left we could always take it home and have some fun with it again tonight, but we will have to be a little quieter tonight because Ray and Belinda will be in one of the guest rooms.

Around 8pm we say our goodbyes and head home with the last slice of chocolate cake. Teddy is fast asleep in his carrier and Ray and Belinda are following us back to our house. When we get home Ray and Belinda head to the guest room to put their bags away then join us in the nursery to tuck Teddy in for the night.

Daddy and Belinda head to bed just after 9pm so Christian and I take the chocolate cake upstairs with us. We sit on the seat outside our room on the veranda. Christian feeds me the chocolate cake and we watch the night until it is time to feed Teddy before bed.

"Good night Christian. I love you and thank you for this wonderful wedding anniversary."

"Good night Ana. I love you too and I want to thank you for making our first anniversary special. Those outfits you wore need to make an appearance more often. Maybe we should look into getting some more for both of us. I know you liked the crotch less boxers that I wore last night. Believe me there are all kinds of attire for men. Now sleep cupcake."

"Sweet dreams popsicle."

Ana snuggles into me resting her head over my heart and her hand on my chest. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep.


	220. Chapter 220

**Monday**

 **Ana's POV**

While Teddy is awake Daddy and Belinda spend time with him while I do some work. When Teddy goes down for his morning nap I will spend some quality time with them both. With Daddy and Belinda being at Bellevue yesterday explains why Grace was so insistent that she bring Teddy home and it also explains why daddy didn't call. He usually calls for special occasions. Since Daddy and Belinda are out in the meadow with Teddy I fire up my laptop and check my emails. One subject line for an undisclosed email address has me a little confused. Grabbing my phone I call Christian.

"Why hello Mrs Grey. Are you struggling without your sexy as hell husband this morning?"

"Hello Mr Grey. As much as I want my sexy as fuck husband I have an issue that I need seeing too immediately. Can you please get Barney in your office so that he can access my emails remotely?"

"Ana why do you need Barney to access your email account?"

"Christian I have an email from an undisclosed email address with a subject line of Urgent contact required."

"Give me a few minutes and I will call you back. Under no circumstances are you to open the email. Actually can you please close your access to your SIP email account so that Barney can get straight on it."

There is no way in hell I am opening this email until after Barney has done a little digging.

 **Christian's POV**

Immediately I call Barney and tell him that I have an urgent matter that he needs to see and we will be leaving GEH in 5 minutes. Then I call Taylor tell him to prepare the car as we are going home to deal with an issue that Ana has. He asks why Sawyer hasn't contacted him and I tell him it is because Ana called me directly and that Ana received an email at SIP from an undisclosed email address and that we are taking Barney to Ana to work his magic. Next I call Ros and ask if we can postpone the progress meeting we are scheduled to have in 30 minutes. She is a little reluctant but when I tell her I need to go home to Ana she understands. On the way downstairs I call Ana and tell her I am on my way home with Barney so that he can work his magic undetected. Barney is waiting for me at the SUV and we get in and head home. On the way I tell Barney about Ana's call.

"Shit Boss, that doesn't sound good. Could it be possible that it is her mother trying to contact her from prison? That would explain why there is no visible email address."

Fuck I hope Barney is wrong. Ana will go ballistic if it is her mother trying to contact her. If this is related to her mother I hope Ray and Belinda can stay for a few extra days. Thankfully I have a copy of all the court order documents in my study at home.

When we get home I find Ana in the lounge room alone and she looks anxious. I ask where Ray and Belinda are and she tells me they are out in the meadow with Teddy but will be returning soon so she can feed Teddy. We head upstairs and Ana opens up her email program again and Barney starts working on her laptop. I tell Barney to let me know when he finds out where the email came from. Ana and I head downstairs and enter the kitchen at the same time that Ray and Belinda enter with Teddy. I ask Ray to come to my study for a few minutes. When we are in my study I tell Ray to sit.

"Christian, shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yes Ray I should be at work but Ana go a mysterious email this morning so my computer guy, Barney, is upstairs trying to find out where it came from. Once we know who sent it we will decide what to do about it. Barney has a suspicion of here it may have originated and I hope he is wrong but if he isn't then I will need you to stay a few days if that is ok?"

"Christian, we will stay as long as we are needed. But who does Barney suspect the email is from?"

"It is from an undisclosed email address and apparently emails sent from within a prison don't show email addresses. The email is possibly from Carla FUCKING Adams."

"Shit, now I know why you asked if I could stay a few extra days. For Ana's sake I really hope Barney is wrong Christian."

"So do I Ray, so do I. Let's head upstairs and see what Barney has found out."

Ana and Belinda are coming out of the nursery as Ray and I reach the top of the stairs. Ray tells us that he will go back downstairs with Belinda and wait for us. Taking Ana's hand we head into her study.

 **Ana's POV**

Belinda and I head upstairs to feed Teddy and put him down for his nap. Christian and daddy reach the top of the stairs as Belinda and I exit the nursery. Daddy and Belinda go back downstairs while Christian and I go into my study to see what Barney has found out. I am rather worried about who the email may be from. It is not normal for an email to have undisclosed email address.

Christian is rather concerned about this email as he has pulled me onto his lap and his arms are wrapped around me. I was not expecting the words that come out of Barney's mouth.

"The email originated from the prison which Carla Adams is a prisoner. I can confirm that the email was sent from the Warden's email address but have not looked at any other details of the email so I am unable to tell you what it is about."

My body tenses and Christian tightens his hold on me and pulls me against him. Why the hell are they contacting me about her? I guess there is only one way to find out.

"B .. Barnnneeyyy, ccan you ppleasse oppennn itt and read it oout?"

"From: Undisclosed address

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Urgent contact required

Mrs Anastasia Grey,

We are sorry to be contacting you at your place of work but this was the only email address we could find for you. I am emailing you regarding inmate Carla Adams. She has informed us that you are her daughter. Mrs Adams is pregnant and is at high risk of having her baby early. Since the father is in prison for another month your mother is insisting that you be given guardianship of the child until the father is released from prison. We need you to urgently contact us so that we can have these documents signed as soon as possible in case Mrs Adams does go into labour early.

Please contact me on 535-357-291 to discuss this matter further.

Julia Short

Warden

Savannah Corrections"

My whole body tenses as Barney reads the email. I am in complete shock. Is she really that delusional to think that after I told her I don't want anything to do with her that I would take care of her baby until the father gets out of prison?

Christian tells me that we will go downstairs and leave Barney to it. Daddy envelopes me in a hug and he assures me that she won't contact me ever again. When daddy lets me go I sit on the lounge between him and Belinda. They tell me that they are going to be staying a few extra days. Shit Mia is meant to be coming over this afternoon to do wedding stuff. I should cancel but she really needs to get the invitations out and it actually will be a good distraction after the past few hours.

"Belinda, no doubt daddy and Christian are going to be busy sorting this shit out so will you join Mia and I this afternoon?"

Christian returns to the lounge room.

"Ana, that sounds good. Why don't you call Mia and have her come over shortly and we can start working on everything. It will help keep your mind off what has happened this morning."

"Ana, I like Belinda's suggestion. It will give Ray and I time to deal with the situation. After Mia leaves we all can spend some time in the meadow with Teddy." Christian says.

It is not quite 11am when I call Mia and she tells me she will be here just after midday, so I ask her to join us for lunch. After I tell Gail that Mia will be joining us for lunch I go back to the lounge room. Since Teddy is down Belinda asks me to join her out on the deck chairs and that is where we are when Mia arrives.

 **Christian's POV**

Fuck Barney was right. Ana's body tenses and I pull her against me and I hold her while whispering in her ear that I will speak with the warden about contacting Ana about that woman.

Ana hasn't moved and I know she is shocked about the email regarding that woman. Ana needs to be away from this shit so I tell her we are going back downstairs. I nod to Ray confirming it was about Carla. He looks rather pissed off but he walks to Ana and pulls her into a hug. Quickly I run up stairs again to speak with Barney.

"What fucking part of Ana saying _'I DON'T want any contact with you'_ doesn't that stupid woman understand? I don't a flying fuck if she was dying. She was warned NOT to contact Ana. Ana even told Carla and she still didn't listen. Barney I need the audio from the ambush at SIP."

I will be calling this warden myself once I have the audio of Ana telling that woman that she doesn't want any contact with her. Before I leave Ana's study I tell Barney to take Ana's laptop to my study and work from there and that Ray and I will join him shortly.

Now that it is sorted that Mia will be coming over early to work on the invitations, Ray and I head to my study. I show Ray the email that Ana received and he is rather pissed off that she still contacted Ana after being told numerous times by both him and Ana not to contact her. Barney lets me know he has the footage and audio that I requested and Ray looks a little confused.

"Ray I asked Barney to get me the audio from the day Carla turned up at SIP. When I call the Warden I will be playing the audio to her so that she can hear Ana tell Carla that she wants nothing to do with her. I want you to be here when I make the call and that way you can also talk to this Warden."

"Let me listen to the audio and then we will call this Warden and set her straight."

Barney presses play and the audio starts. Ray listens to the conversation that happened in the conference room at SIP that day. It is the first time he has actually heard what was said. Before I call the Warden I ask Barney to go to the Security office and send Taylor to my study. When Taylor enters it is time to call the Warden.

"Good afternoon, Warden Julia Short, how may I help you?"

"Warden, my name is Christian Grey. You emailed my wife about an inmate at your prison. I need to let you know I am not alone for this phone call."

"Who is with you?"

"Raymond Steele is with me, he is my wife's father."

"Why are you calling me Mr Grey and not your wife Mrs Grey? The email I sent was addressed to Mrs Grey."

"The reason I am speaking to YOU is because MY WIFE has TOLD Mrs Adams numerous times that she DOESN'T want anything to do with her and that includes contact via a third party. Mr Steele can verify this shortly but I will tell you that my wife's workplace has security cameras and it captured the meeting between my wife and Mrs Adams. Let me assure you that it was not the first time that Mrs Grey told Mrs Adams to leave her alone and not contact her. Now let me play you some of the audio from the last meeting between my wife and Mrs Adams."

I press play. Then I stop the recording. I take a deep breath before I continue.

"At the time that recording was taken my wife was ambushed at her place of work by Mrs Adams. As you heard my wife told Mrs Adams that she didn't want anything to do with her."

"Warden I am Raymond Steele. Anastasia Grey is my daughter. I will confirm that Anastasia had told Mrs Adams numerous times before this altercation that she wanted nothing to do with her. We can provide recorded conversations between my daughter and Mrs Adams if required."

Obviously Ana told Ray about the recorded phone conversation that Ana had in my study. Now it is time to go in for the kill.

"Warden Short, if Mrs Adams continues to try and contact my wife then we will be filing harassment charges against Mrs Adams. Please remind Mrs Adams what harassment charges will do for her chances of parole when the time comes. Now if you will excuse me I need to go check on my upset wife."

"Mr Grey, please apologise to your wife and I will not be contacting either of you again regarding Carla Adams. Good afternoon gentlemen."

She is gone and both Ray and I smile like idiots. We won't be hearing from Carla again in a hurry and even when she is released from prison she will not try and contact us because I will make sure that she is served with non-contact orders the moment she is released from the prison.

Before I leave my study I email the invitation for Greg's bachelor day to Ana so that they can use it to design the invitations for Mia. The three of us leave my study and head towards the lounge room where we find Belinda, Mia and Barney talking. Ana enters a few moments later with Teddy. We sit at the outdoor table and have lunch. Then Taylor drives Barney and I back to GEH.

 **Carla's POV – (Savannah time)**

Yesterday I had a big scare where my baby is concerned. As I lay in my bed I think back to everything that happened yesterday.

 _ **Flashback to yesterday**_

 _When I am in the yard I am not feeling so well so I alert the guards. They take me back to my cell where they can keep a closer eye on me. I lie on my bed and fall asleep and when I wake up I am busting for a pee so I go to the bathroom. When I stand up from the toilet I feel really light headed so I call out to the guards and hope they hear me._

 _The next thing I know I am lying on the floor face down and I can hear the guards talking. Fuck I have landed on my very pregnant belly. Please don't let me lose my baby. The medical staff enter my cell and I am rolled onto my back so that they can check me over before they take me to the medical rooms. They need to make sure my baby is okay._

" _Please, don't worry about me all I did was faint but you NEED to make sure I didn't harm my precious baby."_

 _When I reach the medical rooms the Warden is there and tells me that the OBY/Gen will be here shortly to check on the baby. The OBY/Gen is concerned and I am escorted to the local hospital for a thorough examination. After an hour she returns to talk to the Warden and I._

" _Warden Short, after examining Mrs Adams I need to inform you both that Mrs Adams is now at high risk of not carrying her baby to full term. The pregnancy is the reason Mrs Adams was light headed and fainted. Her landing on her front has not helped the situation. From now until Mrs Adams has this baby I will be checking on her twice a week to make sure her and the baby are fine. Mrs Adams will be on bed rest until her baby is born."_

 _Shit this is serious. I will do anything the Doctor tells me because I don't want to lose my baby. FUCK if there is a chance that I could have the baby for Nathan's release I need to do something about who will take care of the baby until Nathan is released. The Warden and the guards escort me back to the prison where I am moved to a room where I can be monitored at all times._

" _Warden, I need to talk to you about what will happen to my baby if I have it early and my partner is still in prison."_

" _Mrs Adams, you can appoint someone as the child's legal guardian until the baby's father is released from prison and he will need to prove that he can provide for the child. If you don't appoint anyone then the child will be released to your husband since you are still legally married."_

 _Hell will freeze over before I will allow Bob anywhere near this baby. The only other person I can think of is Anastasia. Yeah I know I wiped my hands of her but I would prefer her looking after my baby than Bob. It is bad enough that Bob has my daughter._

" _Warden I need you to contact my daughter Anastasia Grey. She works at Seattle Independent Publishing. Can you please contact her on my behalf and ask her to contact you regarding guardianship of my baby if I do in fact have my baby before Nathan is released from prison."_

" _I will get straight onto it Carla. Email will be the best way to contact her so once I get an email address for her I will send the email on your behalf. Hopefully we can have this paperwork sorted by Wednesday."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I really do hope the Warden is able to email Anastasia and that she responds. If she doesn't respond then I hope that this little one doesn't come before Nathan is released. All I can do now is to wait and see if Anastasia responds. Hopefully she will agree to taking care of my baby until Nathan is released.

It seems like days that I have been lying here in bed but when the Warden comes to my cell it is just before 5pm and the look on her face tells is a little concerning but I try and remain calm.

"Carla, I emailed your daughter last night as discussed. I have just gotten off the phone to a rather irate Christian Grey and Raymond Steele. He was not very happy that you had me contact Mrs Grey. Also I had a conversation with Raymond Steele who also told me in no uncertain terms are you meant to contact your daughter."

Oh shit this isn't good. I thought Anastasia may have come to her senses by now and left that arsehole. Obviously she hasn't and now my only option is to pray that my baby isn't born before Nathan's release. He is due for release mid May and I am 36 weeks not long after his release. The money we had in the account using our false names was transferred into a holding account and will be released to Nathan on his release. At least he can use that money to provide for our baby and our daughter when he regains custody of her. The first thing Nathan will be doing is getting the paternity test done to prove he is the father to our daughter. Once he proves he is the father then he will be filing for custody.

"What did they say exactly?"

"Mr Grey told me that his wife, your daughter told you last September that she wanted nothing to do with you and that you were not to contact her and he even played me a recording of the conversation. He also said if you continued to try and contact his wife then they will file harassment charges against you. Mr Steele also told me that your daughter has told you on numerous occasions that she doesn't want anything to do with you. So my advice to you Carla is to obey your daughter's wishes and have no contact with her because having harassment charges brought against you could go against you when it is time for you to apply for parole."

Obviously they told Ray about the email or why else would Ray speak to the Warden. Since I don't want to jeopardise my chances for parole the fate of my baby is in the hands of the universe. I will do everything in my power to make sure that this baby isn't born before Nathan's release and if it means staying in bed and only getting up to pee then so be it.

I thank the Warden for trying and she leaves my cell.

 **A/N:** _ **The rest of Monday will continue next chapter. Also I have house guests again so it will be another 4 days before I post another chapter.**_


	221. Chapter 221

Monday Cont...

 **Ana's POV**

Daddy is going to spend some one on one time with Teddy so we can get this invitation design finalised and ready to be printed. Before Christian left he told me that he emailed the invitation to me so that we can use it as a template for Mia's bachelorette day. While Mia and Belinda use my laptop to change the look of the invitation so that it is more Mia like, I call the spa to check availability. They are open from10am to 5pm on a Sunday and at the moment they don't have any bookings for that day. I explain to the manager what I want and she offers to put up a sign saying that they are closed for business that day due to a private booking. She is going to compile a Bachelorette Spa day package deal for me and let me know what the package includes and per person pricing by tomorrow afternoon. I tell her I will call her in the morning with a rough number of ladies who will be attending. All I will need to do the week before the Spa day is to confirm definite number of attendees so that she will have enough staff working that day. That was easier than I thought. Since it is going to be a large number we are going to have to split into groups. I am going to have to also organise someone to cater food and drinks.

Once Mia is happy with the design of the invitations I ask her for the number of people she wants to attend the day. I need numbers so that the invitations can be printed. We actually get everything sorted quicker than I thought. Belinda helping Mia meant we got everything done a lot quicker. As Mia is leaving daddy returns with Teddy. It is time for his feed so I head upstairs to feed him before putting him down for his nap. Once he is in his crib I head back downstairs and I only find daddy in the lounge room. He tells me Belinda has gone to lay down for a while. I can tell that daddy wants to talk.

"Daddy, give me a few minutes to get a drink and then we can talk."

I head to the kitchen to get a drink before returning to the lounge room. Daddy looks a little nervous.

"Annie, do you want to talk to me now or wait until Christian comes home?"

"Daddy you were in there with Christian while he dealt with this mess so please tell me what happened. The sooner I am told what happened the sooner I can forget about it and focus on spending time with my family."

"Annie, Christian called the Warden and spoke to her. He actually played part of the audio from your confrontation with Carla at SIP. Christian told the Warden that if Carla continued to try and contact you that she would have harassment charges brought against her. He also told the Warden to remind Carla how harassment charges would affect her parole. I also spoke to the Warden and confirmed that you have indeed told Carla to not contact you and that we can provide other recordings of you telling Carla to stay away."

It dawns on me what recording daddy is talking about. Taylor recorded the phone call that I made to her when I was staying at Escala. Hopefully that woman gets the hint and after today she will never try and contact me again. Yes I sound like a heartless bitch for not offering to look after my half sibling but after what she did to me when I was younger I don't owe her anything. With me looking after her child gives her a reason to be in my life and I don't want that. Also I now have Teddy to think about and bringing a newborn baby into this house right now is only going to cause issues and Teddy comes first.

"Daddy, do you think I am being heartless for not offering to take care of this baby?"

"No I don't. You have Teddy and Christian to consider and after what she did to you when you were younger I definitely don't blame you for not wanting anything to do with her or any other children she has."

Daddy pulls me into a hug before we are interrupted by Luke. He asks if he can take a few minutes to go check on Steph. I am confused Steph should be at work. Why does he want to go to SIP? He sees the look on my face and explains that Steph is actually at home sick today and she has been a little unwell lately and that is why he wants to check on her. So I tell him to go check on her. Steph usually doesn't get sick and it makes me wonder if it is something serious.

Since it is a lovely day outside daddy and I head back outside and sit on the deck chairs while we talk. Daddy tells me all about the store and how business is booming. I tell him about work. Oh that reminds me I need to email the author contract to Jackie Ranger's legal representative so that we can get it signed. But I will also give it to Steph in person when I email it to her representative. I want to get the sequel published as soon as possible. Actually it is ready to go and so I will ask Luke how she is when he returns and take it to her later. It will give her something to read while in bed. Belinda joins us and we relax until Teddy wakes up from his nap.

Daddy and Belinda want to spend more time with Teddy so I go ask Luke how Steph is and if she is well enough for visitors. He tells me to go see her if I want so that is what I am going to do. I go upstairs and get print out the contract and head to their cottage. When Steph answers the door she looks perfectly fine.

"Hello Steph, Luke said you were a feeling a little unwell but said I could drop by."

"Hello Ana, yeah I have been a little off the last few days but it is nothing contagious. Actually having you drop by gives me something to do. Luke gave me strict instructions on what I can and can't do."

I can't help but laugh because Christian isn't much better especially when I was pregnant. Steph offers me a drink before we sit in the lounge room.

"Steph, the reason I wanted to see you is because I have to the author's contract for the sequel to Jackie's Curse. I wanted to give it to you personally before I email it to your legal representative. It will give you something to read and think about while you are here at home feeling unwell."

As I talk to Steph I watch her and her hand is resting on her stomach. Felling unwell, Luke wanting to check on her, hand over her stomach, could Steph be pregnant already? I keep my thoughts to myself.

"Ana, hopefully feeling a little off won't last too much longer. I guess I can be thankful that I am not vomiting all day every day."

"Steph have you seen your doctor to see if they can determine why you are feeling a little under the weather?"

"Yes, I have an appointment tomorrow during my lunch break. No doubt the doctor will tell me it is part of being pr.."

Steph stops mid sentence. Shit Steph is actually pregnant.

"Oh my gosh, Steph you were going to say pregnant weren't you?"

She nods her head and tells me that she found out the day we returned from New York.

"Congratulations Steph. I am so happy for you both. This is what you both wanted and now it is happening. I am guessing it is early stages."

"Yes early stages, the weekend you went to Montesano to see your dad and Belinda I was ovulating and well it only takes one little swimmer to reach its goal."

Steph continues and tells me that they haven't said anything yet because they wanted to keep the news to themselves for a few weeks but she assures me that Christian and I would have been one of the first people to know. This certainly explains why Luke wanted to check on Steph earlier. This is what they both wanted and I am very happy for them both.

"Luke and I were planning on telling you and Mr Grey tonight but Luke said your dad is staying a few extra days so we were waiting to tell you after they left but me and my big mouth let it slip."

"Actually I had my suspicions before the slip up Steph. You were rubbing your belly without even realising it. Apparently I did that a lot when I was pregnant. Talk to Luke when he gets home and if you still want to officially tell us both then we can come here. I am sure daddy and Belinda won't mind looking after Teddy for a few minutes. Would you mind if I privately congratulate Luke when I return to the house?"

"I will talk to Luke and let you know. As for congratulating Luke be my guest. He actually thought I would have told you straight away."

Steph and I talk a few more minutes before I head back to the main house. I head straight to the security office where I find Luke reading a report and Darlene is watching the outside camera feed on the monitors. Darlene actually excuses herself so that she can go do a perimeter check which leaves Luke and I alone in the security office.

"Congratulations daddy." I say quietly.

His eyes widen and he turns his head towards me. I tell him that Steph let it slip and that I am very happy for them both. He just shakes his head and smiles then tells me that he is actually surprised it has taken Steph this long before she slipped up and told me. Before I leave the security office I tell Luke to call Steph while Darlene is doing the perimeter check as she has something to discuss with him about officially telling us about the baby. As I leave the room he calls Steph.

Until Christian arrives home I spend my time with daddy, Belinda and Teddy.

 **Christian's POV**

When I arrive home Sawyer is actually waiting outside and asks to speak to me privately before going inside. I am a little confused as to why he wants to speak with me. Once Taylor is inside and the door is closed Luke asks if Ana and I could accompany him to their cottage when he is off duty shortly. Since Ray is here I tell him to go home to Steph now and that Ana and I will be there in 15 minutes. I wonder why they want to speak to us. Has it got something to do with the cottage?

Ana and I walk hand in hand to Luke and Steph's cottage. On the way Ana tells me that she made Steph a formal offer to publish the sequel to Jackie's Curse. I am so proud of Ana and what she has achieved with SIP.

Sawyer opens the door and show us into the lounge room where Steph is already seated. She looks a little pale. Before Sawyer wits down he offers to get us both a drink and we decline. Both of them look a little nervous.

 **Sawyer's POV**

When Mr Grey told me to go home to Steph and that they would be down in 15 minutes I did as instructed. Steph was already in teh lounge room and she again apologised for letting it slip. Again I told her I am surprised that she didn't tell Ana sooner. The door bell sounds and it is time to officially tell them about our baby. When they are seated I offer to get them a drink before we talk but they decline so I sit beside Steph and hold her hand.

"Mr Grey, Ana, as you both are aware, Steph has been a little unwell the last few days. There is a reason for her feeling unwell. Steph is actually pregnant and only found out the afternoon that I returned from New York."

"Congratulations to you both. I am assuming that it is the morning sickness that is making you a little unwell Steph?"

"Yes Mr Grey but it is not to bad thank goodness."

"If you need time off to go to appointments with Steph please tell me Sawyer, so that Taylor can organise someone to cover you. I know that I wanted to be there every step of the way with Ana. Actually being there with Ana each time made it all the more real and I could actually see how much Teddy had actually grown each scan. Also if Steph is to unwell please let me know and I will organise someone to cover for you so you can stay home and take care of Steph. I know what it was like when Ana was sick during her pregnancy all I wanted to do was be with her. Work can wait your fiancée and unborn baby can't."

"Sir, I want to be there with Steph for her scans. Steph and I did discuss trying to make her appointments on the Saturdays off so hopefully there will not be to many times that I will need to take time off work. If it can't be avoided then I will tell you the date and time as soon as possible. I will call if Steph is too unwell but if she doesn't go to work and it isn't to bad I would still like to come to the main house and all I ask is that I can check on Steph a few times during the day or if she calls me I can come to her. The only other thing we ask Sir is that no one outside of this room knows about Steph's pregnancy."

"Sawyer, that is perfectly understandable, and that is why I have asked you to come to me and not Taylor. Also checking on Steph, if she is home sick is perfectly fine as long as you tell Ana what you are doing."

Wow that was easier than I thought. Obviously watching Ana go through her pregnancy softened him a little. I will admit Ana did have some rough patches when she was pregnant with Teddy.

Before Ana leave she tells Steph that she will write out a list of things that helped her with the nausea of morning sickness. Ana and Mr Grey leave and I start making dinner. Steph and I start discussing when we will start telling our loved ones and friends about the baby. We decide that will start telling them after Steph has passed the 12 week mark. Steph is adamant about not telling her parents until after she has passed the 12 week mark because she knows what her mother is like and she doesn't want that added stress. So it is settled the only people to know about Steph being pregnant are us, Ana and Mr Grey.

Steph agrees that telling Ana and Mr Grey was necessary because if anything happens to Steph or the baby I need to be able to go to them and not have to explain why I need to go.

"Luke, I am glad we told them. Christian surprised me when he told you to let him know if you need time off to go to my appointments."

"It surprised me a little to Steph. But at least we know if I need to be here for you that I can be."

 **Elliot's POV**

Just before I leave work I message Darlene and see if she wants Chinese for dinner. She asks me to get some honey chicken and fried rice. I call the Chinese place that I frequent and place my order and ask them to deliver it to my house at 6:45pm. When I get home I tidy up a little and set the table for dinner then I relax on the lounge. As I relax I can't help but think about last night and how Darlene and I talked for ages even though we spent Saturday night and most of yesterday together. I told Darlene that I spoke to Christian but I didn't tell him who she is. When the time is right Darlene and I will gladly tell them about us. My dick is rock hard just thinking about her so I decide to head for a shower and I relieve myself in the shower. Fuck thinking about Darlene gets me hard every time. Darlene will be here in a few minutes for dinner.

When she arrives she looks beautiful in her simple knee length dress. I see her eyes roam my body as she walks in the door and I watch her smoking hot body as she walks inside. Our dinner arrives a few minutes later and I pay the guy before we head out onto the deck to eat dinner. Darlene seemed a little surprised when she seen that I had set the table and even lit some candles. I know it seems a little over the top for chinese but I wanted to do this for her.

After dinner I decide to talk to Darlene about my concerns about my truck being seen outside her place all the time. Darlene offers me the use of her aunt and uncles car which is parked in her garage. They are overseas and are storing it at Darlene's. I am a little concerned about driving someone else's car but she insists that I would be doing her a favour. Having me drive it will actually mean that she doesn't have to take it for a drive every few days.

"Shouldn't you talk to them before you let me drive it?"

"Elliot, give me a moment and I will call my aunt so that you can hear it straight from her mouth. I am going to be honest with my aunt and tell her about us but I am not going to tell her who you are."

She takes out her phone, dials a number and puts it on speaker so I can hear what is being said. Her aunt answers the phone and Darlene explains everything to her without telling her aunt who I am. I am shocked when her aunt tells her to give me the keys and to use the car until they return at the end of July. Darlene ends the call then tells me that I can go home with her and drive the car back here so that I can use it tomorrow night.

When they return Darlene and I will have been together for over 3 months. Before I can say anything else she kisses me. We continue kissing and Darlene's hands make their way into my hair. With the other's I never really liked them running their fingers through my hair but this, hear and now, feels so natural and I actually love it. Maybe this is another sign that Darlene is my ever after. Before we know it, it is 9pm and Darlene drives us to her place so that I can drive her aunt's car home. While we are in the garage I kiss her before getting in the car and driving home. When I get home I put the car in my garage and head to bed. As I lay in bed I start thinking where our relationship will be when her aunt and uncle return at the end of July. Shit the Coping Together Gala is in July and I would really love to have Darlene by my side but I don't really want to subject Darlene to such a big event where the spotlight will be on us because I am a Grey. I think a few low key family gatherings need to come before such a grand event. No doubt Christian will ask Darlene to work the night of the Gala to stay with Teddy.


	222. Chapter 222

**Wednesday - 2 weeks later**

 **Christian's POV**

I have everything sorted for this weekend. We are leaving at 7am Saturday morning and returning around 5pm Sunday afternoon. Reynolds will be going with us leaving Taylor and Sawyer to work as per week 3 of the CPO schedule (Sawyer Saturday, Taylor Sunday). When I spoke to Taylor about having Darlene work while Ana went to the spa he told me to ask Gail because she loves looking after Teddy.

"Sir, if the girls go to the spa on Saturday they can take Sawyer with them and I can keep an eye on things here while spending time with Sophie. It also means that Sawyer has his day off and Gail has Sunday to spend some alone time with Sophie."

Actually what Taylor suggests makes sense so I go find Gail in the kitchen to ask her if she would mind looking after Teddy on Saturday. Gail agrees to watch Teddy for Ana. On the way to GEH I will call the spa and organise everything for Saturday. Now I head upstairs to tell Ana that Gail will look after Teddy while they go to the spa on Saturday. Ana actually suggests that I do ask Darlene to work on Saturday and that she could go with them to the Spa so that it isn't so obvious that Sawyer is there as some ones CPO. That makes perfect sense but since Sawyer is scheduled to work on Saturday he will remain here at the house and Gail can watch Teddy here in the house where Teddy knows his surroundings. This way Taylor can go out with Sophie if he wishes. I will talk to Darlene before I leave for GEH.

Darlene agrees to work this Saturday and go with Ana to the spa. I had a fair idea that she would agree to work because Elliot will be with me on our fishing weekend. Actually having a female CPO with Ana at the spa will also help keep Grandma in line. She has a thing for Sawyer and I am not sure she would behave herself if he was with them. So everything for this weekend is sorted. Now all we can do is wait for Saturday morning.

 **Ana's POV**

After talking to Christian I am going to ask Steph to join us so it will be Belinda, Grace, Grandma T, Mia, Steph, myself and Darlene as my CPO. Daddy and Belinda are arriving Friday night and will leave when the boys return on Sunday afternoon. We will have to go to Montesano again soon to visit because it seems like they are continually coming here to Seattle to see us. The last time we were in Montesano was at the beginning of March and we are now at the beginning of May. Getting out of Seattle as a family, for the weekend again will do us the world of good. Next weekend is out of the question because it is Mia and Greg's engagement party. I don't like taking Taylor away from Sophie on the weekends so it will have to be a weekend that he is either on standby or off duty and now that Steph is pregnant I don't really want to take Luke away from her for the weekend either. It will have to be a weekend that Reynolds is working or on standby and we will take him to Montesano with us.

After looking at the calendar we could go the last weekend in May or the first weekend in June. If Steph wasn't pregnant I would make it a weekend that Luke is working so that he can spend some time with daddy. With Steph now being pregnant Luke will not want to be away from Steph at night if it can be avoided. I guess our other option would be to allow Steph to come to Montesano but that means we would have to take another CPO to stay at the house during the night so that Luke could stay with Steph in a motel. First I think we need to get through these next 2 weekends before we plan anything else.

 **Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

I am struggling about going to work today because I know Christian is leaving in the morning for his fishing trip. At least this time they aren't going as far. Christian has rented a secluded cabin on the Skykomish River. He has booked it for tonight and tomorrow night. Carrick, Grandpa T and Greg are actually going to the cabin tonight. Teddy is a little restless which makes me feel guilty about going to work. Grabbing my phone I call Steph to ask if I could attend the meeting scheduled for 11am via Skype. I explain that Teddy is a little restless today and I don't want to leave him at home. Thankfully she agrees that I can attend the meeting via Skype. I head downstairs and let Luke and Darlene know that I will not be going into SIP today.

Just after 4pm Mia calls because she would like to speak with Gail if it is possible. Why would Mia want to speak with Gail? I give Gail my phone and after a few moments Gail is smiling and she tells Mia that they would love to join us. She listens for a few more moments before telling her that Jason would really enjoy it and to count him in. What is Mia up too? Gail hands me back the phone and Mia explains that she has asked Gail and Sophie to join us at the spa next Sunday and for Taylor to join the boys for paintball. Mia tells me she should have a complete list of attendees for the spa day and we can finalise it with the owner, tomorrow when we are at the spa.

Gail returns to the kitchen and she is putting her phone away and I know that she called Taylor to let him know about the developments for next Sunday. I think there will be a few battered and bruised bodies after next Sunday. Over the monitor I hear Teddy so I head upstairs. I decide to sit out on the veranda with Teddy for a change of scenery. Teddy seems to be a little less restless now but that could be because he has just woken up. This weekend is going to be hard for both Teddy and I, we are both going to miss Christian terribly. We will Skype so that Christian can tell Teddy goodnight and then Christian and I will Skype once we are ready for bed. I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear a click, when I look up I see Christian standing there taking pictures of Teddy and me with his phone.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor is all smiles as we lave GEH. I wonder what has him in such a good mood. When we get home I follow Taylor into the security office to go over everything for this weekend. Next weekend is Mia & Greg's engagement party and I want to go over a few details about next weekend before everyone leaves shortly. The first thing I need to do is ask Darlene if she could work next Saturday.

"Darlene as you are aware, next Saturday is Mia's engagement party at Bellevue. I would like you to attend to protect Teddy who will remain inside the house. That is if you have nothing else planned for next Saturday. Also Ana will be attending Mia's spa day on Sunday and I was wondering if you could accompany her as well."

"Sir, that is fine because I don't have any plans next weekend."

Of course you don't have plans because Elliot will also be attending the engagement party and he will be with us at paintball on Sunday.

"I will pay you for your time but if you want you can have time off during the week if you wish to counteract the fact you will be working on the weekend."

All Darlene asks for is to finish when Ana gets home on Friday afternoon. Now that Darlene is sorted I talk to Sawyer and Taylor about next weekend. Taylor is off duty next weekend but he is going to work the engagement party with Sawyer and other members of security. Reynolds will remain here at the house while we are out Saturday and Sunday. Sawyer will be my CPO for the weekend when I am not at home with Ana and Teddy. On Sunday mom is going to look after Teddy while Ana goes to Mia's spa day.

"Sir, obviously Mia hasn't told you about the changes to Sunday. Mia spoke to Gail earlier and asked Gail and Sophie to join them on Sunday at the spa and apparently I am going paintballing with the rest of you."

I notice a discrete wink and I know he is up to something. Taylor has a very long memory and no doubt he is preparing his revenge on Elliot. Playing paintball will give Taylor the perfect opportunity to extract his revenge without it being obvious. Knowing Elliot he will have forgotten about the things he did to Taylor before Ana came along.

Ana is not in the lounge room when I finish in the security office. I know Teddy was a little off this morning when I left so I head upstairs to the nursery. Ana is sitting with Teddy on the bench seat on the enclosed veranda and she hasn't noticed me yet so I take a few pictures with my phone.

"Good afternoon baby. How is Teddy this afternoon?"

"Hello handsome, Teddy seems to be feeling a little better but that may be because he not long ago woke up. Do you want to stay up here or go downstairs?"

"Let's stay up here and spend some time together. I am going to miss you both so much this weekend. It only is one night but it will feel like an eternity. You and Teddy are my world Ana."

"We are going to miss you too Christian. You are taking the tablet so we can Skype and you can say goodnight to Teddy. If you miss me that much, you can always Skype me when you are in bed."

I like the sound of that, me, Ana in bed with web cam running. I can't help but think back to our past Skype sessions which have involved Ana and I. Maybe on Sunday morning I can watch Teddy have his early morning feed that I normally give him. I wonder if Ana will use the bottle or breast feed him.

After we have put Teddy to bed and eaten dinner we relax in the lounge room and wait for Ray and Belinda to arrive. I tell Ana that Taylor is up to something for paintball next Sunday and it involves Elliot. She laughs and tells me no doubt Elliot deserves whatever Taylor does to him. I am actually really looking forward to going paintballing next weekend. There is one thing I am going to make sure of and that is that I am on the same team as Taylor but the opposite team to Elliot. Payback is a BITCH.

 **Darlene's POV**

Tonight I am joining Elliot for dinner since he is going fishing with his family. I will admit that I am going to miss our sleep over tomorrow night. Maybe we can have it tonight instead but I don't like my chances because Mr Grey wants to leave at 7am which means Elliot will have to be there at 6:30am. Also I am working tomorrow so that I can accompany Ana to the spa. I definitely understand why Mr Grey asked me to join them. Poor Sawyer would have stood out like dogs balls. Mr Grey also asked about working next Saturday night as well and I agreed since Elliot will also be attending the engagement party. At least this way I will see him all dressed up and who knows I might get to see him during the night or when the party is over. It is something we can talk about tonight.

Since we came back from New York and Elliot and I admitted my feelings to Elliot I have been so sexually frustrated. I can't seem to find my own release and I can't take much more of this torture. Before we admitted our feeling I imagined it was Elliot touching me when I relieved a little bit of sexual tension but now that we are actually together my body is craving his touch. If I don't find my own release in the shower then I am taking matters into my own hands.

As usual I didn't find my release in the shower. By the time I leave Elliot's tonight I will no longer be sexually frustrated because I will persuade Elliot to help me find my release. A little hand action will definitely be as far as it goes because I am not ready for oral sex or sex with Elliot especially this early in our relationship. Going to my lingerie draw I choose one of my new bra and panty sets that I purchased in New York. Once I am dressed I head over to Elliot's.

Elliot answers the door and I can tell he has just gotten out of the shower. Once inside I kiss him before we head into the lounge room hand in hand. Why does Elliot have to look and smell so darn good after a shower? I start thinking about showering with Elliot and what sorts of fun we could have in the shower.

"Darlene, are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine. Why?"

"You were off in a world of your own."

I blush and apologise to Elliot. Shit I am going to have to be careful. Dinner arrives and we eat out on the back deck. After dinner we head back inside and I notice Elliot rearranging his pants just before we sit on the lounge. Obviously he is having issues as well. I can't focus on anything other than the bulge in his pants.

"Elliot it appears you have an issue in your pants that needs seeing too." I say and I rub my hand over the bulge in his pants.

"You have no fucking idea about the issue that I have in my pants. It seems that my dick has a mind of his own and he is constantly hard when you are nearby or when I talk to you on the phone."

"Well there is one way to rectify the issue in your pants. But are you willing to help me with my situation Elliot?"

Elliot looks at me a little confused before asking what my situation is.

"You see I seem to have an issue in my panties as well and my fingers just don't seem to be able to fix the issue. So I need your help as well, I am hoping your fingers can work some magic because I am so sexually frustrated and my fingers aren't bringing me to the much needed release."

Poor Elliot is in complete and utter shock. I guess he wasn't expecting me to say that nor was he expecting me to take his hand and place it between my legs and rub his hand over my clothes. Just the feel of his hand there has a slight moan escaping from my lips.

 **Elliot's POV**

Why does my dick have to be constantly hard when Darlene is with me? I try and discretely rearrange my junk just before I sit down and of course Darlene notices.

"Elliot it appears you have an issue in your pants that needs seeing too."

Her hand rubs my dick through my pants and I feel my dick harden even more. Fuck her touch is so soft but feels so right. I am going to be completely honest with her.

"You have no fucking idea about the issue that I have in my pants. It seems that my dick has a mind of his own and he is constantly hard when you are nearby or when I talk to you on the phone."

"Well there is one way to rectify the issue in your pants. But are you willing to help me with my situation Elliot?"

What fucking situation does Darlene have that she needs my help? I am completely confused.

"You see I seem to have an issue in my panties as well and my fingers just don't seem to be able to fix the issue. So I need your help as well, I am hoping your fingers can work some magic because I am so sexually frustrated and my fingers aren't bringing me to the much needed release."

I am certain that my bottom jaw is on the ground because I am absolutely floored at what Darlene just said about being sexually frustrated and wanting me to help her find her release. Then I am shocked even more when she takes my hand and puts it over her pussy and rubs my hand against her. I don't think I have ever had a woman be so open about what she needs. If she is like this now it makes me wonder what she will be like during sex. This relationship is so different to all my past relationships. Darlene is not afraid to tell me what she wants or needs. Obviously at the moment she needs to find her release and she wants me to do that. Who am I to argue she is my girlfriend who is in need and I want to help her.

"Darlene, are you sure you want to do this. I don't want to rush you into anything."

"Elliot, if I didn't want this I would not have said nor done what I did. I have been thinking about touching you and you touching me for weeks and tonight I am NOT leaving until my sexual frustration is gone. If I have to wait any longer then I am seriously going to explode. Trust me it won't be pretty and it is actually all I could think about this afternoon. I kept wondering what it would feel like when you finally touched my body."

Shit it sounds like she has been thinking about this just as much as I have. At least I have been able to jerk off and find my release where she hasn't. Maybe I should ask her to stay tonight and we can take this slowly. Yes that is what I will do. I ask Darlene to stay the night and she agrees. As I kiss her, her hand inches inside my pants and I almost cum when I feel her hand on my dick. Looking in her eyes I can see the pleading look so I reach under her dress and gently start rubbing her through her panties. It doesn't take long for her panties to become rather wet. Fuck I can't take this any longer. I need for us to be comfortable and free from any barriers and my bed is the best place for that. It is hard for her to move her hand along my dick while still in my pants and I don't want to ruin her panties with my hands as I can feel that they are lace.

"Darlene, please stop, I want to carry you to my bed. Then I will gladly help rid you of all your sexual tension."

She is smiling and releases my dick and I carry her into my room and gently lay her on my bed. Seeing her like this only makes my dick harder. Slowly I lift her dress up and I see that she is wearing mint green lace panties which are well and truly soaked now.

After Darlene cums around my fingers I can't help but smile when I see the look of utter contentment on her face. I go into the bathroom so I can get a washcloth for Darlene. Before I get the washer I lick the juices from my fingers and hell she tastes so divine. As I am wetting the washcloth I feel her arms wrap around me and her hands go into my boxers, and then she lowers them before taking me in her hand. Gently she starts to stroke my dick and I am in pure heaven. I can see her in the mirror and she is watching me as she strokes me. Darlene increases the speed in which she is stroking me and it doesn't take long before I blow my load. Shit my knees even went a little weak when I cum and I had to hold onto the sink. Darlene is smiling at me in the mirror until she releases my dick and ducks under my arms and kisses me.

"Elliot, thank you for helping me with my situation and I am glad I could help you with yours."

She looks at my dick and yes he is deflated and right at this moment I am not sure he could stand up. Darlene is doing things to me that I have never experienced before.

"Darlene since I will be away tomorrow night would you please stay with me tonight?"

"Elliot I would love to stay with you tonight but there is something I want to do if I stay."

"What would that be Darlene?"

"I want us to share your bed so that you can hold me."

I can definitely do that. My dick tries to respond but he is still a little out of it after the hand job.

"Yes, I will share my bed with you. The last few times you stayed over I actually struggled to sleep because I knew you were in my bed and I wanted to be there beside you. I know we are taking this slowly but I just wanted to sleep with you in my arms nothing else but I respect you and that is why I didn't say anything."

Since this was a last minute decision about staying tonight I give Darlene one of my shirts to sleep in. This is going to feel strange tonight sleeping with someone in my bed again after so long. But we both want this and we are both mature adults. I lay on my back and Darlene snuggles into my side. Her arm drapes over my waist and one of her legs is draped over mine. We talk about this weekend. Then Darlene tells me that Christian has actually asked her to work next Saturday night to watch over and protect Teddy at Bellevue while they attend Mia's engagement party. This makes me very happy because it means I will get to see Darlene still next Saturday night. Hopefully I will be able to sneak away and spend some time with her once Teddy is asleep. I won't be drinking much next Saturday night because I will want to leave after the party finishes.

Tonight has been absolutely perfect because I am lying in my bed with my beautiful girlfriend asleep beside me. I am glad I decided not to go with Dad, Grandpa and Greg this afternoon.


	223. Chapter 223

**Saturday**

 **Elliot's POV**

I stir when my alarm goes off at 5:30am and I can feel arms and legs on me. It takes me a few seconds to remember that Darlene stayed over last night and we shared my bed. I can help but smile when I remember the magnificent hand job Darlene gave me and how could I forget the feeling of her cum around my fingers. Gently I reach for my phone so I can take a photo of us. Having a photo will help me get through today and tomorrow. Hopefully I will see Darlene tomorrow night but I guess it will depend on how I feel after the weekend away with the guys. There is no way I am going to call her tonight but will be sending her text messages. I just hope Grandma doesn't bring up the fact that she thinks I am fucking someone or the fact that she told me about the sex store that she visits. That is not something Darlene needs to hear. I don't want her to be embarrassed or uncomfortable around my family. Darlene starts to stir and I kiss her good morning before we get out of bed.

"Darlene, I won't call tonight because I will be with my family but I will still text message you tonight. I now wish I didn't agree to this fishing trip."

"Elliot, I understand about not calling but like you said we can still send messages. You and your family need this male bonding time. This is the first weekend since I have been working as Ana and Teddy's CPO that you guys have actually gone away together. Now it is only one night and I will be waiting for you at home tomorrow night and I will cook us dinner."

Darlene is right it has been ages since us guys got away for some time together. Actually come to think of it, it was early October that we did this last. When it is time to leave I kiss her again and we go our separate ways. Hell I am going to miss her especially after sleeping with her in my arms last night.

When I arrive Christian and Ray are packing the last of their stuff into the SUV. I toss in my bag with my clothes and my hiking gear. Dad has my fishing gear with him. This weekend I want to do a little bit of hiking with Christian along with fishing with the boys.

 **Christian's POV**

Teddy was a little unsettled this morning when I gave him his bottle. I think he knows that I am leaving. It is tugging at my heart strings to leave him but this is something that us guys need.

"Teddy, Daddy is going fishing with your grandpa's, great-grandpa and your uncles, so you need to be a good boy for mommy. I will talk to you tonight before you go to bed and I will see you tomorrow afternoon for our special time before your bath. Teddy I love you so much and I am going to miss you terribly."

I kiss his cheek and take him into Ana so that I can get a picture of them both before I leave. Ana is also struggling with me leaving because it has been quite some time since I have been away overnight. Before I head downstairs, I double check that the tablet is in my bag. Ana follows me downstairs with Teddy they watch Ray and I pack our things into the SUV. Just as we finish Elliot arrives and he is very happy this morning and I wonder if it has anything to do with his 'girlfriend'. When I kiss Ana goodbye I whisper in her ear that Elliot seems rather happy this morning. She whispers back that no doubt Darlene will be in a good mood also. I kiss them both once more before getting into the SUV and we leave.

After an hour we arrive at the cabin. Dad and Greg are cooking breakfast and it smells good. We sit down and eat breakfast. Once we have cleaned up we all head to the river to do some fishing.

Greg is the first one to actually catch a fish that is worth keeping. After a good 4 hours fishing we have enough fish for dinner tonight. After lunch Elliot and I decide to go for a walk along the trails. Greg stays with the others and they are going to do some more fishing. On our hike Elliot starts to open up about his relationship with his girlfriend.

"Christian, I haven't been this happy in a very long time. I can't help but smile when I think about her. Last night she stayed over again but it was different, she asked me to hold her while she slept. Usually we sleep in separate beds."

Looking at Elliot I can see that he is extremely happy and I am glad that he has found happiness again. Ana mentioned that Darlene seems a lot happier too lately. When they are ready they will reveal that they are together and both Ana and I will tell them how happy we are for them both. Darlene and Elliot deserve to be happy.

"Elliot, can I ask how you felt about sleeping with her in your arms?"

"It felt fucking fantastic. That is why I have been grinning like an idiot all day because all I can think about is sharing my bed with her last night and sleeping with her in my arms. Christian she makes me so happy and we have even talked about her meeting the family but it will be done slowly. I told her that I told you about us but not told you who she is so since you already know, I think she would be more comfortable with us telling you and Ana first. Then we will tell mom and dad over a quiet dinner then we will tell Mia, Greg, Grandma and Grandfather."

Darlene hasn't had much contact with our family. Today is going to be a real eye opener for her especially with Grandma. I just hope Grandma behaves herself in front of Darlene. Elliot looks at me when he hears my phone ping but his pings a few seconds later.

*Home from our time at the spa. Thankfully Grandma has been behaving herself so far. I love you and I will talk to you later. Ana*

*Hope you enjoyed yourself. I am glad Grandma behaved herself in front of Darlene. Love you too beautiful. Give Teddy a kiss for me please. Christian*

Elliot is smiling like an idiot and I know that the message was from Darlene. We start heading back to the cabin. When we arrive the others are sitting back having a few beers. Eliot and I join them and we talk about anything and everything. Grandpa tells us that he has organised a 7 night Alaskan Cruise for them in June. It will be good for them to get away because it has been a while since they did something like this.

 **Ana's POV**

After Teddy's 10am feed I take Teddy to Gail's cottage then Darlene drives Belinda, Steph and I to the spa where we will meet up with Grace, Grandma T and Mia. We all decide to have a massage. Mia, Steph and I are going to have a manicure and pedicure. Grandma T and Belinda are going to get some kind of waxing done. Grace is opting for a facial and a manicure. After we are pampered we all head back to the house. Darlene leaves and Gail brings Teddy back to the house. She tells me he has been a perfect little angel. I go upstairs to check on Teddy. Before I return to the others I quickly message Christian to let him know we are home again. For the rest of the afternoon we sit around talking and relaxing. Grandma T has actually been rather tame so far today. But I thought too soon because when we least expected it Grandma T lets loose.

"Has everyone noticed that Elliot seems a lot happier lately? The last time he was happy like this was when he was fucking that dumb bitches brains out all the time. His happiness means he is fucking someone. Yeah I know he said that he was not going to fuck anyone for a long time but we all know Elliot and he can never keep his dick in his pants for too long. It has been at least 5 months since he got rid of the trash." Grandma T says.

Grace is shocked and doesn't say a thing. Mia looks rather uncomfortable talking about her brother's sex life and Belinda doesn't say anything because she hasn't really had much to do with Elliot.

"What Elliot does is no one's business but Elliot's. I am actually glad that Elliot seems happier lately, because it means he has moved on with his life. If he happens to find someone who makes him happy then that is his choice and I for one will be happy that he isn't alone."

I know full well that his happiness is because of Darlene. He admitted to Christian that he has a girlfriend but is not ready to reveal that it is Darlene. Christian and I respect his decision and are not going to reveal that he is dating someone. When they are ready they will reveal their relationship to everyone. Grandma T starts smirking and I wonder what she is thinking.

"Maybe his happiness is because of the toys I told him about at the adult sex shop that Theo and I visit."

Oh my, that is way too much information. The thought of Grandma T in one of those stores is scary. Poor Grace is absolutely shocked at her mother's revelations. Thankfully Teddy starts to stir so I excuse myself and head upstairs. After I have changed his diaper, I text Christian again.

*I spoke to soon about Grandma T. She started on about Elliot being so happy so he must be sleeping with someone. But then she decided that maybe Elliot visited the sex shop and has been having fun with some of the toys she suggested to him. Ana*

*Are you trying to kill me? I nearly choked on my beer when I read your message. Wait until Elliot hears about this later. Now you go back to the girls and I will talk to you later. Christian*

Teddy and I make our way back downstairs. The conversation is focussed on next weekend. Grace, Grandma T and Mia leave just before 6pm. They have dinner reservations then they are all going back to Bellevue. While I feed Teddy, Belinda makes a start on dinner. Once Teddy is fed I text Christian and tell him I will Skype him in a few minutes because Teddy is missing him so much and that I think doing it just before I put him down will only upset him more. My laptop is in our room so I take Teddy in there. Christian is already waiting for us when I log in. He tells us about his day and Teddy is all smiles seeing Christian on the screen.

"Hello Teddy, mommy says you have been missing me today. I am missing you too Teddy and I will be home tomorrow afternoon."

Teddy coos while looking at Christian. Since this is Teddy/daddy time I just watch them as they interact through Skype. I will get my time with Christian later. Teddy yawns and is rubbing his eyes so we decide to disconnect the session so that I can bath Teddy and put him to bed.

Belinda reaches the top of the stairs as I leave our bedroom. She tells me that dinner is now in the oven and will be ready around 7. I tell her Teddy is tired so I am going to bath him and put him to bed. Belinda asks if she can bath Teddy and I agree. Teddy is kicking up a storm in the bath and I can't help but laugh. Quickly I grab my phone and actually record it so that I can send it to Christian later.

"Teddy, I know that you love kicking your little legs in the water but it is now time to get you out of the bath and ready for bed."

Once Teddy is in bed asleep Belinda and I go back to the kitchen. The oven timer goes off just as we enter so I dish out dinner. After dinner Belinda and I go into the lounge room and we talk. Before we even realise it, it is nearly 10pm so Belinda heads to bed and I head into the nursery to feed Teddy. When he is back in his crib asleep I head to our room and send Christian a message and he replies and tells me he will be on Skype in a few minutes.

"Hello baby, I have missed you and Teddy so much today."

"Hello popsicle, we have missed you as well. Sorry I didn't Skype just before Teddy went to bed but I think it would have upset him more to see you right before he went to bed."

"It is okay baby I understand. Over dinner we talked about what time we are going to head home and it was decided that we will leave about 2pm so that we are home between 3 and 4 pm. It will mean your dad and Belinda won't get home to Montesano too late."

"Sounds perfect, once they leave we can spend some time as a family. But right now I want to spend some time with my husband but unfortunately he isn't here beside me."

"Your husband would love to spend some time with his wife but he seems to have the same issue. Also he has the added issue that your dad and Greg are in the room beside me, which means we need to behave. But I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow night."

 **Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

When I wake up I see Ana is still sleeping. Last night we left the Skype session open. Since Elliot and I are going for an early morning hike I leave Ana a note so that she will see it when she wakes up to feed Teddy.

 _Ana,_

 _I missed having you in my arms last night. In roughly 10 or so hours I will be in your arms again. Please give Teddy a good morning kiss for me. I love you Ana and I am sorry I am not going to be here when you open your eyes this morning but Elliot and I are going for an early morning hike._

 _Love,_

 _Christian_

Elliot is ready to go so we head off for our hike. During our hike Elliot opens up a little more about his relationship. When we return from our hike the others are at the river fishing again. After lunch we pack our belongings into the cars and head home. Before we leave I ring Ana to tell her we are about to leave. She tells me that she has just put Teddy down for his nap and that they are going to relax on the deck chairs.

The trip home is straight forward and it seems that we are all eager to get home to our significant other. When we arrive home the car has barely pulled to a stop when Elliot is out the door with his overnight bag in tow. He gets straight into his vehicle and leaves. No doubt he is off to see Darlene. Ray and I go inside while Reynolds unloads the SUV. After a cold drink Ray and Belinda pack their bags into Ray's vehicle and they leave as well. There is a naughty look in my wife's eyes but what she has planned has to wait as Teddy stirs from his nap.

"Looks like our plans will have to wait until later. I will be all yours once Teddy is in bed after his bath."

"I am keeping you to that Mr Grey."

Hell I missed her last night. Teddy is so happy to see me. He has the biggest smile on his face when he sees me. Since it is a lovely afternoon we take the picnic blanket out into the meadow and spend some time in the meadow. I play with Teddy until he starts to get real cranky and starts sucking his fist.

"It appears someone is hungry. These last few days he hasn't been hungry at his feed times during the day so today I have let him dictate when he is fed. He had his usual 6am feed and then he didn't feed again until he woke at midday. He is hungry again now and I will feed him again at 10pm."

Ana takes Teddy and he latches straight on and starts feeding. I can't take my eyes off Teddy.

"Has he fed longer today? He will want to be fed longer less times each day. I will take out extra milk for his morning feed tomorrow. Having Teddy feeding at 6am, midday, 5pm and 10pm may actually be better for him and us."

"Yes Teddy has been feeding longer. I agree that the lesser number of feeds will be better for us. It means I can work extra at SIP on Friday's if needed or I can be more flexible with the hours I am there."

I can see where Ana is coming from regarding SIP on Friday's. With Steph being pregnant Ana will need to have a little bit of flexibility in her schedule. Now that Teddy is fed and burped, Teddy is sitting on Ana's lap looking out to the water so I sit behind Ana and wrap my arms around them both. When Teddy starts to get wriggly in Ana's arms we head back inside and I take Teddy into the lounge room to spend some alone time with him while Ana makes a start on dinner.

Once Teddy is in bed and we have eaten dinner I carry my wife to our bedroom. Ana is biting her bottom lip as I carry her and it has my dick twitching. Tonight my cock will be buried deep inside Ana as we sleep. But until sleep time I am going to make love to her over and over again. Ana is in for a small surprise when she undoes my shorts because I am going commando. We make love numerous times including in the bed and in the bathtub. After Ana feeds Teddy we make love one last time before I roll us over carefully so that we don't lose our connection and we fall into blissful sleep.

 **A/N:** _ **I will not be posting another chapter for roughly a week because I thought I had until the middle of June to complete my current study module but apparently that is completely wrong and I was meant to have it completed by the end of April. Sorry everyone but unfortunately my study comes first.**_


	224. Chapter 224

**Saturday – Mia & Greg's Engagement Party**

 **Ana's POV**

Teddy has adapted well to his new feeding schedule. I am a little concerned about this engagement party because of what Mia has said about her friends. They are still rather dirty with me because they think it is me who will not allow Christian to fund Mia's bachelorette weekend away that they wanted. I think back to Tuesday when it all went down.

 _ **Flashback to Tuesday**_

 _Mia organised for me and her friends to meet at the Mile High Club for lunch. I am a little confused why I have been invited but I take Luke with me. When we arrive I am shown to one of the private dining rooms. Mia is happy to see me but the other females in the room are looking at me with daggers in their eyes. What the hell have I done to them? After we have eaten lunch Mia stands to speak to us all._

" _Right now that we have eaten I want to discuss a few things regarding the bachelorette weekend that is being planned for me closer to the wedding. There are some ground rules that need to be adhered to and if they can't be followed then I will put a stop to it."_

 _Everyone is glaring at me again. What the hell have I done? Mia hasn't even told them what the stipulations are yet. But I assume that my previous talks have been weighing on her mind. Are her friends using her to have Christian pay for their weekend away? Hopefully Mia has the backbone to stand up to them because if she doesn't then I have nothing to lose and I will tell them in no uncertain terms will my husband or I be funding their alcohol fuelled weekend away._

" _Firstly, if you want it to be a weekend away from Seattle then everyone has to pay for their own flights, accommodation and any other costs relating to the weekend away. I don't think it is fair on my family to foot the bill for a weekend you are planning for me. Secondly, using my name or my family's name to get cheaper rates or upgrades will not be tolerated. Thirdly, Ana is not to blame for these rules, these rules are strictly MY stipulations and if you don't like it then there is the door, leave. Lastly the weekend away is about helping me celebrate before I get married and if you are only attending because you think you might get something good because you are with me then don't bother coming."_

 _One of the girls, Lily I think her name is, stands and points her finger at me and starts accusing me of telling Mia what to say. Mia is rather pissed off and retaliates._

" _Lily, this has nothing to do with Ana or any of my family for that matter. This has been MY decision and my decision alone. Why should me or my family pay for everyone's weekend away when it is meant to be everyone giving me one final weekend of freedom so to speak before I marry Greg. You lot are the ones who want to have this weekend away. As far as I am concerned a girl's night here in Seattle is more suitable for all concerned. I am sure we could find something to do here in Seattle one Saturday night."_

 _There are a few mouths hanging open when Mia finishes. But I think Mia standing up to them has shocked a few. Most leave rather quickly after they recover from the shock of Mia's outburst._

 _I am glad that Mia stood up to these girls. By the looks I was getting as they all left they all still think I am behind Mia's rules. Christian would be so proud of Mia for standing up to them. As I see it these females seem to be using Mia for everything they can get and using her to climb up the social ladder._

 _Before I leave I tell Mia that once it is decided what they are going to do that Christian and I will either organise her accommodation and travel arrangements if they leave Seattle or if they decide on a night out here in Seattle then we will pay for the venue and food but we will not be paying for any drinks._

 _I decided to drop in and see Christian at GEH and tell him about my lunch with Mia. As I expected he was proud of Mia for standing up to them. He actually tells me that he would hire out a night club if that is what Mia wants. The only drinks we agree to pay for is Mia's and if Grace and Grandma T attend then we will also pay for their drinks._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

While Teddy is having his morning nap I have a shower and wash my hair so that I can start getting ready for the engagement party. Christian wants to leave just before 3 but we are going to talk to security at 2pm so I really need to be ready before then.

While I feed Teddy, Christian offers to look after him while I get dressed a little later. I have to laugh when I realise that his idea of looking after Teddy is playing on our bed so that Christian can watch me as I get dressed. Since he is watching my every move I decide to have a little fun with him as I get dressed. Slowly I lower my shorts revealing my lace thong and bending over so he gets a rather good view of my arse which I wiggle slightly. Then I stand and remove my top and turn around so that he gets a front on view of my thong and the matching strapless bra. I can see his is struggling to keep his composure. Tonight is going to be fun because I know he is going to struggle to keep his hands to himself. Christian hasn't seen my dress yet but I know he will approve. It is a strapless tight fitting floor length dress with a thigh high split. I know he won't be able to resist the split especially if he is seated on that side of me. Christian watches me closely as I zip up my dress.

"You look absolutely stunning Mrs Grey and I can't wait to undress you later this evening. Oh and I am not responsible if my hands go wondering. You shouldn't have shown me what is under your dress."

 **Christian's POV**

This week has been quiet but I am guessing it is the calm before the storm, the storm being Mia and Greg's engagement party later today. Darlene and Taylor will be here at 2pm so that we can debrief before we head to Bellevue. Reynolds is already in the security office with Sawyer. Taylor is actually working the engagement party. I told him he didn't need to but he insisted. Actually I am glad Taylor is with us tonight because I know how rough tonight could get for Ana and I. Mia's friends don't know how to respect boundaries.

I offer to watch Teddy while Ana gets ready. The view from our bed as Ana got dressed was perfect. How the fuck am I going to keep my hands off her especially after seeing what is under her dress. I think I will be assisting Ana with Teddy tonight. That spit in her dress has possibilities especially when we are seated at the table. Teddy is still lying on our bed so we put pillows around him while I get dressed in my dress pants and dress shirt. We put Teddy down for his nap just before Darlene and Taylor are due to arrive. When they arrive I have our CPO's join us in the lounge room. Ana needs to know what security is in place for this evening.

"Taylor, you are responsible for our security team. Mom and dad have hired extra security to keep an eye on everything else. Sawyer and Reynolds you are to report to Taylor if there are any threats or issues that affect us. Once I have spoken to you all I will go over what is expected regarding communicating with Taylor. Taylor, while Ana and I are together you are to watch both of us however if Ana and I are parted you are to remain with me at all times."

Taylor nods his head, acknowledging that he understands.

"Sawyer, you are to remain with Ana at all times unless she is with me. When she needs to go to the ladies room you are to escort her into the house so that she can use one of the bathrooms inside. You are to stand outside the door and wait for her to come out. Sawyer when we arrive you need to stay with Ana until Teddy is sorted unless you are given other instructions by Taylor or myself."

"Yes Sir." Sawyer responds.

"Reynolds, since you are not well known as my security, you will be covert tonight. The only time you are to break your cover is if Taylor asks you to step in to assist. You are not to respond verbally to Taylor if he speaks with you via the ear piece. I will explain this in more detail shortly. Also Reynolds when we arrive at Bellevue you are to head straight to the marquee."

Now to Darlene, she is the one who will be with Teddy.

"Darlene, when we arrive at Bellevue you will remain in the house with Teddy. Mom and dad have a room set up for Teddy and you are both to remain in that room. Under no circumstance is Teddy to be taken from the room. We are taking some of Teddy's toys to keep him occupied. Ana will come and feed Teddy when it is feeding time. We will both come to bath Teddy and put him to bed. While Teddy is sleeping you can do whatever as long as you remain in the room with Teddy. Throughout the party Ana and I will check in on Teddy."

"My only question sir is what am I to do if I need to go to the bathroom?"

"Darlene there is a bathroom attached to the bedroom so you are to lock the door and go to the bathroom but make sure you leave the bathroom door open."

"Yes Sir."

"Now, before we leave here Taylor will check that all the devices are working and when we arrive at Bellevue they will be checked again. These devices have a separate hand held beeper that you can press to respond without speaking. You are to press it once for yes and twice for no. The only person who should use the beeper to respond is Reynolds so that he doesn't blow his cover. However if Taylor needs you to respond without speaking he will say the person's name and the question and you are to respond immediately. The beeper is to remain hidden in your hand at all times. Reynolds if you do need to communicate with Taylor, please do it very discretely so you don't blow your cover. Darlene, since you will not have an ear piece you will rely on the beeper, so if there is an emergency or you need immediate assistance, press the beeper 3 times. Taylor you are to go straight to Darlene and Teddy, Sawyer you are to come to get Ana and I and Reynolds you are to remain in position. Now are there any questions?"

"No Sir." They all respond.

"Good, we will be ready to leave at 2:45pm. Taylor please see to the fitting of devices and testing now so that you are all ready to leave. Reynolds you will be following behind in the second car but when you arrive you are not to acknowledge us in any way so that you don't blow your cover. Darlene you can drive your own car so that you can head straight home from Bellevue. When we arrive and before we exit the SUV's Taylor will do one final testing of the devices."

 **Ana's POV**

"Luke, Darlene can I speak to you for a few moments. Reynolds, please go with Taylor so that you can be fitted with your device."

Christian covered most things but there is something that I want to discuss with Luke and Darlene. I don't speak until Taylor and Reynolds have left the room.

"Luke you have protected me for over 2 years now and you know how to read my body language. Tonight I will need you to use those cues to keep Taylor in the loop if I am away from Christian or if I am feeling threatened in any way. Any sign of trouble please alert Taylor. Now Darlene, you have your phone so if you need to speak with Taylor please message him. I think that covers everything so both of you head into the security office so Taylor can get your devices sorted."

They leave the lounge room and Christian and I make sure we have everything that we need beside the front door. All that we need to do is put Teddy into his car carrier and we will be ready to go to Bellevue. It is time to leave so Christina carries Teddy in his carrier and straps him into the SUV before getting in. I am a little nervous about this party as Mia has so many people attending and this time we have Teddy to think about, unlike Elliot's engagement party when it was just Christian and I. On the way to Bellevue Christian suggests that Teddy stay with us for the first hour so we can introduce him to some of the extended family but we will do it inside the house not outside.

After 45 minutes of being passed around at Teddy gets a little cranky so I excuse myself and take Teddy to the room that he and Darlene will be staying in. Luke and Darlene follow me to the room. Once Teddy is settled and happily lying on the jungle gym mat I give Darlene my final instructions before heading back to Christian.

We head outside with Taylor and Luke in tow. The marquee looks fabulous and is so Mia. Christian introduces me to some friends of the family that I have never met before. My poor head is on information overload. When Mia sees us she rushes over to say hello. She is absolutely stunning in her pale pink floor length dress. Greg looks rather snazzy in his dress pants and white button up shirt.

Taylor comes over and asks if both of us are going upstairs to feed Teddy or just me. Christian is coming with me so that we can bath Teddy now instead of trying to do it later when the food will be served. Darlene waits outside the room with Taylor while I feed Teddy. Thankfully we both are still dry after Teddy's bath. Once he is dressed we both kiss him and give him one final cuddle before we return to the party.

 **Christian's POV**

We make it through dinner without Grandma letting her tongue loose. Hopefully for Mia's sake it stays that way. After dinner Mia and Greg say a few words thanking everyone for helping them celebrate their engagement. They open the microphone for people to say a few words. We all cringe when Grandma decides she is going to say a few words.

"To my beautiful Granddaughter Mia and her handsome fiancé Greg, I want to wish you both all the happiness in the world. I know the both of you are going to be happy for the rest of your lives. The only thing that is missing in your life now that you have each other is the pitter patter of little feet. I adore my great-grandson and I can't wait for the day you announce that you are expecting your first child together. Please raise your glasses and toast the happy couple, to Mia and Greg."

"To Mia and Greg." Everyone says as they raise their glasses.

I look over at Mia and she looks a little sheepish and Greg is just smiling. Fuck could Mia be already pregnant? Or are they planning to start a family soon? Eventually I get a few moments alone with Mia and I ask her to join me outside. We walk towards the boathouse.

"Mia, is everything alright with you? You looked a little out of sorts when Grandma was toasting your engagement."

"Christian, this feels a little weird talking to you about this but I will admit to you that Greg and I are planning on having a baby sooner rather than later. We are going to let nature take its course and if everything goes to plan then we will be announcing that I am pregnant at our wedding. You are the only one who I have told and I needed to tell someone before I exploded. Greg and I discussed this and we decided if I needed to tell someone then it would be you and Ana because you are the only ones we trust enough not to tell mom and dad or anyone else for that matter."

"Mia I am so happy for you. My baby sister is growing up and planning to start a family of her own. I see how happy Greg makes you and I really hope that your dreams come true Mia."

"This is something we both want and yes we have talked about it in great detail. So hopefully this time next year, Teddy will have a little cousin. Now we better get back before someone comes looking for us."

I can see how happy Mia is about having a baby. For both there sakes I hope that they can announce that Mia is pregnant at the wedding or not long after. I wrap my arm around Mia's shoulder and we walk back to the marquee. When I sit down beside Ana I whisper in her ear I will explain later. Looking at Elliot he doesn't seem to be his usual self but I think nothing of it.

 **Elliot's POV**

This party is complete torture because Darlene is so close yet so far away. I have been discretely sending her text messages and now the messages are just not cutting it, I need to see her, I need to touch her. The party is in full swing so I sneak away from the party and head inside to see Darlene. She is a little surprised to see me but I just smile.

"Darlene, I couldn't stand being away from you any longer. Having you this close was driving me insane. I needed to see you and to hold you in my arms."

I kiss her gently on the lips and I know that we shouldn't be doing this because she is on duty but I will take the blame if we are caught. Yes I will have a hell of a lot of explaining to do but she is worth it.

"Elliot, I am on duty you need to keep your hands to yourself or leave."

"Darlene I will take full responsibility if we are caught. I really have been trying to keep away from you all night by messaging you but it isn't the same as being with you. Teddy is asleep so can we please just lay on the bed so I can hold you in my arms? After sleeping with you in my arms last Friday night I have missed being able to hold you in my arms at night. "

She glances at her watch to check the time and tells me that Ana will be coming in to feed Teddy at 10pm so we can only snuggle for a little while and I have to be gone before she comes. It is just before 9pm so we roughly have an hour before anyone will be coming to the room. I can definitely agree to that especially if I can hold her in my arms. So I kick off my shoes and climb onto the bed and Darlene snuggles against me. I kiss the top of her head then I close my eyes and inhale her scent.

 **Darlene's POV**

Elliot can be very persuasive but I must admit that I have been struggling tonight knowing that he is close by and he looked mighty darn fine when he arrived. I will admit being here in his arms right now feels so right. I just pray to god that Ana or Mr Grey don't walk in the room or anyone else for that matter. If I was wearing an earpiece I would be alerted to them coming before they arrive but Taylor didn't see the need for me to wear one. Elliot's breathing has seemed to even out and I realise he has fallen asleep so I start to move so I can get up but Elliot pulls me closer to him. After a while I check my watch and see that it is already 9:40pm. Shit I need to wake him up and get him out of the room before we get caught. Why did I agree to lay with him for a little while? Instantly I know I agreed because I have missed him and wanted to have his arms around me. Gently I reach up and kiss him then I speak.

"Elliot, Elliot you need to wake up. Come on Elliot please wake up. Ana and possibly your brother will be here in about 20 minutes to feed Teddy. I can assure you that I don't want them to find us in bed together."

Unfortunately for me all he does is pull me against him tightening his hold on me and mumbles that he loves me. Did he just say he loves me? My heart flutters and I know that I am starting to fall in love with him as well but I really need to wake him up and get him out of here well before Ana comes inside to feed Teddy. SHIT, I hear the door opening and I know we are about to be outed but by who I am not sure. Is it the Boss or someone else?

 _ **A/N: Next Chapter we find out if it is Christian and Ana or someone else walking into the room.**_


	225. Chapter 225

**Engagement Party Cont ...**

 **Christian's POV**

It is nearly time for Teddy's last feed for the night so I decide to go with Ana. As we approach the room I motion for Ana to be quiet because I noticed that Elliot is M.I.A. When I open the door and as we walk into the room I see Darlene in bed with Elliot and he is holding onto her not letting her go even though she is struggling to get out of his hold. I decide to have a little fun with Elliot and Darlene.

"Elliot Trevelyan Grey." I say loudly but not loud enough to wake Teddy.

The tone in my voice has Taylor entering the room. Darlene looks petrified and poor Taylor doesn't know what to do or say when he sees Elliot and Darlene in bed. The look on Darlene's face is priceless. Elliot finally opens his eyes and he sees us standing in the room and the fucker just smiles at us.

"What the fuck are you doing in bed?"

Before he can say anything Darlene speaks.

"Sir, I can explain everything..." Is all she says before Elliot puts his finger to her lips to stop her from speaking.

"Christian, Ana..." It is my turn to interrupt him.

"You want to introduce us to your girlfriend Darlene. Before you ask we have know about your relationship for some time. Yes we have known about the pair of you since New York. Actually Darlene when you spoke to us in New York we knew you were talking about Elliot. We were happy for the both of you so that is why we told you Darlene, that what you do off duty is your own business. Then with a little push in Elliot's direction we hoped that you both would finally admit your feelings and see where this relationship would lead you both. You both deserve to be happy and if being together makes you happy then we will not stand in the way."

They both ask "How?"

"Well Darlene you talk in your sleep and on the flight to New York you mumbled Elliot's name in your sleep. Sawyer heard it the first time then Ana heard you just before she woke you so we could land."

Elliot bursts out laughing when what I said, before telling Darlene about talking in her sleep, final clicks.

"The call while you were in New York now all makes sense. You knew that I was talking about Darlene when we spoke?" Elliot says.

I nod before looking at Darlene and she looks a little worried because she remembers she has just been caught in bed with Elliot when she was meant to be protecting Teddy.

"Christian, I need to explain what you walked in on. I have hated being so close yet so far from Darlene tonight so I came up here to see her. All I wanted to do was to hold her in my arms. She did tell me that she couldn't but I insisted and it was only meant to be for a few minutes but obviously I feel asleep with her in my arms. If you want to be mad at someone then be mad at me. I am the one responsible for Darlene being in the bed with me."

All I can do is smile at Elliot and then I look at Darlene and smile as well.

"Darlene, you are not in trouble as I know how insistent my brother can be. You did not leave Teddy unattended and I can tell that you have not been asleep. Now we do need to discuss what happens when we all leave this room."

Elliot and Darlene express that they would prefer not to tell the rest of the family just yet. Our family can be rather daunting especially Grandma. I remember the conversation I had with Elliot last weekend about once they told us that they would tell mom and dad before telling Mia, Greg, then our grandparents. Elliot is going to say that he was feeling a little tired so he went to his room and fell asleep. No one outside of this room will dispute this to protect their relationship. They deserve some private time before their relationship is revealed to everyone else. Now that it is settled Elliot kisses Darlene and whispers something in her ear before leaving the room.

Since Ana needs to undo her dress to feed Teddy, Darlene asks Taylor to join her outside the room while Ana sees to Teddy. Once Teddy is fed, burped and changed we kiss and cuddle him before we put him back in the crib so that he can go back to sleep. We open the door and I address both Taylor and Darlene.

"We are going back downstairs to say our goodbyes then we will be collecting Teddy and returning home. Darlene you are free to leave once we have Teddy in the SUV."

After saying our goodbyes we collect Teddy and head home. Darlene was all smiles when we thanked her again for working tonight.

 **Elliot's POV**

I am relieved that Christian and Ana know about us but I was a little shocked that they ready knew that we were together. It does explain the phone calls from Christian before Darlene and I confessed our feelings. Before I head back downstairs I kiss Darlene and whisper in her ear.

"If you want to snuggle again tonight let me know when you are on your way home and I will come over."

On the way downstairs I actually decide that I am going to say my goodbyes and head home as I know Christian will want to get Teddy home soon. Just as I am about to leave Christian and Ana come downstairs and I tell them I am heading home. Christian just smiles and gives me his knowing look and all I can do is smile. Yes I am heading home so that I can be ready to go over to Darlene's when she calls to say she is home. We talked last night and she admitted that she hasn't been sleeping as well this week because she actually missed my arms around her. It shocked me that, that one night of sleeping in my arms would cause her to sleep less. But we both agree that we are not ready to move in together. Hell up until an hour ago we thought no one knew about our relationship. But at I am glad that Christian and Ana know because Darlene does work for them and is responsible for protecting Ana and Teddy.

I am kicking back in the lounge room when Darlene calls. She shocks me when she asks me to let her through the gate. Quickly I give her access, and then I close the gate again before going to the front door. I open the front door and wait for her to get out of the car. When we get inside and I shut the door I wrap my arms around and her I pull her to me then my lips crash to hers. Finally we break apart and I am curious why she is here.

"I thought I would be joining you at your place tonight beautiful."

"Well I was already out and your place was closer than driving all the way home and then waiting for you to arrive so I just came straight here. I want to be snuggled in your arms again like earlier. At least this time there is no chance of being caught."

She is right there as there is no chance of us being caught. We both are a little tired so we strip off and climb into my bed. Darlene snuggles against me and I kiss the top of her head. We lay in silence for a few moments then she speaks.

"Elliot, did you have any idea that your brother and Ana knew about us?"

"Hell no, I had no idea at all. But now the conversations we had while he was in New York and afterwards make a hell of a lot more sense. Were you a little thrown when they said that they knew?"

"Yes I was, especially when they told us that they knew it was you before I spoke to them in New York. Now I hope the rest of your family take it as well when we decide to tell them."

We still don't want to reveal our relationship o my family until sometime in July. That gives us plenty of time to see where this could lead. Darlene is still going to reveal our relationship to her aunt and uncle when they return from their trip. We both yawn and I feel Darlene nuzzling against me so I kiss the top of her head.

"Good night Darlene and sweet dreams."

"Good night Elliot and sweet dreams."

 **Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

Since there is a big group of us and most are staying at the same motel I have organised transportation for them and it will collect they guys at 9am to drive them to the paintball place. Reynolds is driving the SUV while Taylor rides shot gun. Elliot is getting his own way to the venue and we are collecting Greg on the way. Ana has decided that she will not be joining the girls at the spa as she is not feeling 100% and Teddy is also a little off this morning. Hopefully it is nothing serious for either of them. Gail and Sophie are still going to attend though because Mia insisted. Before we leave I make sure Ana has everything she needs and I give Sawyer an update on how Ana is feeling.

When we arrive I notice that Elliot is already here but so is Darlene and I am completely confused. Taylor is also confused so he speaks with her before reporting back to me. What Taylor says shocks me a little.

"Sir, Darlene is here strictly off the clock but she wanted to help make today go smoothly. She is going to stay in the general area with Reynolds."

But deep down I know that she really wants to be near Elliot. Elliot may need all the help he can get later as I know Taylor has something planned. The manager comes and speaks to us all and goes over the rules. We are given our supplied protective gear and are given the option to hire 'other' protection. Taylor and I both pay the extra money so that our manhood is protected. Both Ana and I would be rather pissed if my cock was out of action for any length of time. Elliot the dick decided against it and Taylor knows it. I think Elliot's payback is going to hurt like a bitch.

We are divided into 2 groups and thankfully Taylor and I are on Greg's team while Elliot is on the other team. The instructor gives us our final instructions and we head off in our separate groups and wait for the hooter to sound.

"Sir, Elliot is marked. He is the only one with a bright orange goggle strap. Everyone else's on his team have bright yellow staps. The instructor is going to tell him that they were one pair short so he gets the orange strap. You will notice that all our team have bright green goggle straps."

I see Elliot walking off with his group and see what Taylor means. The goggle strap sticks out like dogs balls. Elliot is going down. Our team discuss tactics before we start to spread out and wait for the hooter to sound. Taylor and I move together and move into position. Just before the hooter sounds I see Elliot in front of us and he gets himself into position. He thinks he is well hidden but Taylor and I have a perfect view of Elliot's arse and he is going to get hammered. Since we are behind him he will probably think it is one of his team mate's accidently shooting him.

We watch Elliot get comfortable and when the hooter sounds we wait a little while before we start messing with Elliot. Taylor fires the first shot at Elliot and hits him in the left arse check. Elliot jumps a little and Taylor shoots him again this time in his right arse cheek. I am trying not to laugh out loud at what is going on in front of me.

After a little fun with Elliot we focus on what else is going on around us. I hammer on guy with multiple shots and he drops to the ground. We continue firing from our hiding spot. Taylor and I notice that Elliot is now crouched down and moving. I see Taylor take aim and I do the same. Elliot's hands go to his groin and I start hitting him with body shots. He is rolling around the ground in pure agony. I can actually hear him from here. When I look at Taylor he has a huge smile on his face but tells me Elliot started to stand as he fired which resulted in him being hit in the groin. Elliot is going to be rather sore the next few days. But we were all warned and offered extra protection which he refused so he has no one else to blame but himself. Taylor and I decide to go have some fun with the others. While we are moving around we are both hit numerous times. I was hit in the leg and I am sure I will have a bruise.

 **Taylor's POV**

The instructor with a little bit of persuading agreed to give Elliot a distinct pair of goggles. Payback is a bitch and today is the day it is happening to Elliot. After we talk team tactics Christian and I move around the outside of the area and position ourselves behind the other team. Elliot is visible to us and we see him bunker down ready for the games to begin. I wait a little while before I start extracting my revenge on Elliot. He thinks no one can see him and he is firing at others. Christian and I have been firing at some of the other team but making sure to keep Elliot in our sights. I have the perfect view of Elliot's arse.

"Christian, it is show time. Keep your eyes on the prize." I say quietly.

Then I fire and hit Elliot in the left arse cheek. Elliot's body jerked up and when it settled back down I fired again aiming for the right one this time.

Later on Elliot is crouched down so I aim for his stomach area and fire. Just as I fired he actually started to stand up and he is hit in between his legs which drops him to the ground rather quickly. Elliot is rolling around the ground in agony and I am trying not to laugh too loudly. I tell Christian the groin hit was unintentional. Maybe next time he will think twice about not hiring the extra protection. He is going to be a little sore for a few days but maybe Darlene will make it better. By the time we have finished our session I have a few hits that are going too ended up as bruises. Actually looking at the others I would say Christian and I got off rather lightly. Elliot is walking a little funny and when everyone notices the paintball splatter over his groin area they all cringe and smirk.

"It seems someone opted against the groin protection and is going to be hurting for some time." Greg says.

Elliot just grumbles and goes to take a seat but when he sits down he is reminded of the shots in the arse he took courtesy of Christian and myself. Today has been perfect. Revenge on Elliot has been gotten.

 **Christian's POV**

Finally the hooter sounds to end the session and we all head back to where we started. There are a few who look a little worse for wear. Greg is hobbling a bit and is covered in all different colours of paint. The instructor takes a group photo for us. Looking at Greg he has the biggest smile on his face which means he has really enjoyed this.

Greg has decided to go back with the others on the bus but before he gets on the bus he thanks me for organising today and that he really did enjoy himself. After the bus leaves it is just Taylor, Reynolds, Darlene, Elliot and myself left. Taylor and I help Elliot into Darlene's car and they leave. Elliot did grimace when he sat on the passenger's seat. He is definitely going to be rather sore tomorrow.

"Elliot, go home and soak in a nice warm bath it will help with the aches and pain."

"What am I suppose to do about my poor dick? No doubt he is going to be black and blue after some arsehole shot him."

Taylor is the ultimate professional and doesn't give anything away. I tell Elliot to rub some Arnica cream on it. Then I get in the SUV for our trip home. Since I have no messages from Ana I call Sawyer to see how she is. Her not messaging me tells me that she is asleep. Sawyer confirms this.

"Sir, Ana is asleep along with Master Grey."

"Has she been resting this whole time and has she been eating and drinking?"

"Ana went and laid down after she put Master Grey down for his afternoon nap. She has been keeping up her fluids and I made sure she ate some lunch. Would you like me to wake her?"

"No Sawyer, let her sleep. When she wakes please tell her I am on my way home."

Ana is waiting for me in the lounge room. She looks better. Teddy is on the floor having some tummy time. I sit beside Ana and she snuggles against me and I tell her about what happened today and how Elliot is having a little trouble sitting down. Ana cringed when I told her about Taylor hitting Elliot's manhood.

"Christian, I really do hope this works out with Darlene and Elliot they are so good for each other. I can actually see Elliot settling down and starting a family with Darlene. When he was with Krystal I struggled to see them having a family and actually being happy. Darlene is good for Elliot. Even Grandma T has noticed the change in Elliot since they started talking."

"Yes my grandmother has noticed the change. I just wish she would not rib Elliot about it. Let nature take its course and when they are ready they will tell the rest of our family about their relationship."

I start thinking about what it could mean for us if Darlene and Elliot decide to take their relationship further. Will Darlene want to continue as Ana's CPO after they get married or decide to have children?

"Ana, if they get married or decide to have children, would you feel comfortable having Darlene as your CPO?"

"Christian, I will have Darlene as my CPO as long as she wants to work as my CPO. If she was to decide to stop being my CPO because she wanted to concentrate on her relationship with Elliot, whatever that may entail, then we will deal with it. Ultimately it is Darlene's decision and until she comes to us and tells us she doesn't want to be Teddy and my CPO any more then let's not discuss it."

"Yes you are right. Only Darlene can decide what is best for her. Elliot knows what Darlene's job is and he still decided to be with her."

Ana gets up and picks up Teddy and gives him a kiss before feeding him. Shit it is already 5pm. Once Teddy is fed I take him from Ana so that I can burp him. Ana tells me she is going to make a start on dinner so that I can have some extended Daddy/Teddy time. We didn't get our time yesterday because of the engagement party. So I decide to take Teddy for a walk out into the meadow. On our walk we come across Gail, Taylor and Sophie. Sophie excitedly tells me all about the day at the spa and shows me her painted fingernails and toenails. I am really pleased that Mia included Gail and Sophie today. It seems that Sophie enjoyed herself greatly. Maybe I should organise some spa time for them occasionally when Taylor is working one day over the weekend. It would allow them some special time together like I have with Teddy at night. I will talk to Taylor about it tomorrow and if he agrees then I will organise it for the next broken weekend he works.

 **Ana's POV**

I am starting to feel tired again so I tell Christian to spend some time with Teddy while I make an early start on dinner. Since I feel like shit I am going to keep dinner simple tonight and make tuna pasta bake. When Christian and Teddy returned from the meadow I must have looked terrible because Christian suggested we eat dinner before Teddy's bath. As we bath Teddy I am really struggling to keep my eyes open. Once Teddy is tucked into bed Christian actually carries me to bed. Christian lies down beside me and I snuggle into his side and rest my head on his chest. I don't remember anything until Christian wakes me for Teddy's feed. Christian must be worried because he actually follows me to the nursery. He actually burps and changes Teddy before carrying me back to bed. He helps me undress before climbing into bed beside me and I snuggle against him again.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana looked terrible when Teddy and I returned from the meadow so I suggest we have dinner before we bath Teddy. Once we put Teddy in his bed I notice that Ana is struggling to stay awake so I carry her into our room and we snuggle up in bed. Ana is asleep within minutes of her resting her head on my chest. I watch her sleep until it is time to feed Teddy. Since she still doesn't look real good I follow her to the nursery. When Teddy has finished feeding I tell her to stay seated and I burp and change Teddy before putting him back in his crib. Once I carry Ana back to our room and gently place her on the bed and help her undress before I climb into bed beside her. She snuggles against me again and she falls straight back to sleep. Whatever has knocked her around today I hope is nothing serious. If she isn't feeling any better tomorrow morning I will call mom and ask her to come check on her. Actually if she still is unwell in the morning I will stay home from work and take care of her and Teddy. Ros is quite capable of running things while I am not there. Ana and Teddy come first, they are my everything now.


	226. Chapter 226

**Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

After feeding Teddy I go and check on Ana again because she is still sick. Thankfully she is sleeping again so I leave our room. She had a rough night last night after we went to bed so I call mom and ask her to drop by to check Ana over. Quickly I head to the security office and tell Taylor and Sawyer the change of plans for today. Before I call mom I call Darlene and tell her to take today off since Ana is sick and I am staying home with her today. There is no need for 3 CPO's to be here today. Darlene is actually grateful for the day off and I tell her I will let her know about tomorrow either later tonight or early tomorrow morning. Mom is going to be here just after 9am. Then I call Ros and tell her I am staying at home today to look after Ana and that I will call to discuss any issues when Ana is sleeping.

After breakfast I head back upstairs to check on Ana. She is still rather warm and I don't like it so I go run a coolish bath for Ana. I wake Ana and tell her I have run her a bath to try and cool her down a little. Since she is a little unsteady on her feet I help her into the bathroom and into the bath. While she has a bath I decide to change into something comfortable, I happen to notice a few bruises from yesterday and it makes me wonder how sore Elliot is this morning. I will call him later and ask but for now I am going to keep an eye on Ana. Teddy starts to stir so I go into the nursery and as I come out of the nursery Taylor is standing at the door.

"Sir, let me take Teddy downstairs with me and I will watch him while you see to Ana. There is no need to make him sick as well."

Taylor is right we don't need Teddy getting sick. Gail is downstairs if Taylor needs any help but I doubt that he will need to much help considering he was a hands-on dad with Sophie. I watch them as they head downstairs. When I return to the bathroom I help Ana dry herself and help her back into bed before I get her some clothes to put on.

Mom arrives and sits on the bed beside Ana. Ana and I are both shocked when mom asks if Ana could be pregnant. We both dismiss the idea and Ana tells Grace about the implant. Mom wants to be certain so she has Ana pee on a pregnancy test stick and thankfully it comes back negative. I could see the relief in Ana's eyes when mom told us it was negative. It seems Ana is in the early stages of the flu. Lots of bed rest and plenty of fluids is what mom orders. When mom and I head downstairs mom heads to the kitchen and speaks with Gail about what she wants Ana to eat and drink. Gail makes a start straight away on some tea for Ana along with something light for her breakfast. I walk mom to the front door but before she leaves she gives me some advice.

"Christian, steamy showers will also help ease any nasal congestion. But the best thing you could do for Ana is take care of her. Work from home when she sleeps."

"Ros is quite capable of running the office so I will call her and give her the update regarding me not coming into GEH until Ana is better."

 **Ana's POV**

I am being woken by Christian and I am not real happy about it because I haven't slept real well. He tells me he has run me a bath and that I really should have the bath to help try and cool me down a little and that Grace is going to be here at 9am. When I stand I am a little wobbly so Christian helps me into the bathroom and into the bath. Christian was right I do feel a little better after I have a soak in the bath. Once I am back in bed and dressed Christian lets me know he is staying home today and that he will take care of Teddy so he doesn't catch whatever I have. I am going to express my milk just before feeding time and Christian will feed it to Teddy. Hopefully whatever this is isn't serious and I won't be away from Teddy for too long.

I am shocked when Grace asked if I could be pregnant I explain about the implant but Grace still wants to do a test because even the implant is not 100% effective. Thankfully the test is negative. After a thorough going over Grace reveals I am getting the flu. She gives me y instructions and I know that Christian will make sure I follow them. Christian goes to walk Grace out so I snuggle back into bed and get comfortable.

Gail has made me some honey lemon tea and an omelette for breakfast. Christian tells me Gail is going to make some chicken soup for me for later. I eat my breakfast and I am glad that I didn't have to wait any longer because I am starting to feel tired again so I snuggle under the covers and sleep.

 **Christian's POV**

When Ana falls asleep again I head downstairs where Teddy is with Taylor in the lounge room. It is close to Teddy's sleep time so Taylor is holding him trying to settle him down. I guess him not seeing Ana this morning has unsettled him a little. Maybe I can sneak him in for a few minutes before I put him down for his nap. I take Teddy from Taylor and I tell him I will be back shortly. Once upstairs I sneak into our room so that Teddy can see Ana. Thankfully she is still asleep so I sneak back out of the room, change Teddy's diaper and put him down for his nap. Armed with the baby monitor I go close our bedroom door before I head downstairs to my study to get my laptop so that I can work from our bedroom. I want to be close to Ana in case she needs anything.

Charlie flies to me and sits on my shoulder rubbing and starts rubbing his head against my neck. I realise that he usually spends most of his day following Ana and Teddy around and he hasn't seen Ana yet. So once I have my laptop I head upstairs with Charlie and I go into our bedroom. Charlie couldn't get to Ana because I had shut our bedroom door so that Ana wouldn't be disturbed. I enter and Charlie flies onto the bed and just watches Ana as she sleeps. My phone is on silent so it won't disturb Ana but when it vibrates alerting me to Ros calling I walk into the hallway so I don't wake Ana. Charlie is still sitting on the bed watching Ana when I return to the room.

When Ana wakes she expresses her milk and just as she is finishing Teddy stirs so I take the bottle of milk and go feed Teddy. Teddy seems a little more himself now so I am guessing he was missing Ana this morning. Gail takes Teddy so I can take Ana some chicken soup for lunch. Gail must see the look on my face when I see the box of tablets.

"Sir, they are throat lozenges that will give Ana some relief. Before I had Sawyer go get them I spoke with your mother and she told us which ones to get."

"Thank you Gail it was thoughtful of you. Now I am going to take Ana her lunch and when she has finished I will come and get Teddy so that you can continue working Gail."

Ana is sitting up waiting for me when I enter the room. She already has a pillow on her lap so I place the tray on the pillow. I explain the box of throat lozenges and she tells me to thank Gail and Sawyer. Ana isn't as tired now and asks if I could get her laptop so she can at least read some manuscripts while she is in bed. I am glad that Ana only has a sore throat and a temperature she could be a lot worse.

 **Thursday**

Ana is feeling a lot better and she has insisted that I return to work today. So Darlene is returning to work today after having a few paid days off. There was no point having all 3 CPO's here when neither of us would be leaving the property. Last night Ana spent some time with Teddy because he was really fussy. I guess allowing Teddy to see Ana while she slept didn't help either. But I wanted him to know that she was still here. Now that I have fed Teddy I take him into our room so he can have some cuddles with Ana while I get ready for work.

Now that I am back at GEH I finalise my meeting for Saturday. Daniel from Legal will be joining me for the meeting. I have instructed him what legal documents we will need for the meeting and he assures me that they will be ready for Saturday morning.

Ros comes into my office for our meeting to discuss our New York company. Just the thought of having this meeting has me on edge because usually it means there are issues and one of us has to fly to New York. Well if one of us has to go it will be Ros because I was there in early April. The meeting went better than I thought. It seems that Mr Grice is doing exceptionally well running the company and he had contacted Ros with some suggestions about how we could improve the company. Ros and I both agree with his suggestions and I tell Ros to speak with Mr Grice and have him implement them.

 **Ana's POV**

I am feeling so much better and I am glad that Christian is going back to work today. Yesterday he drove me bonkers because he kept insisting that I needed to rest even though I was feeling a hell of a lot better. If I need to rest during the day Gail is going to look after Teddy while I rest. Christian brings Teddy into our room and puts him on the bed beside me. Teddy is all smiles and we just lie on the bed looking at each other while Christian heads for a shower. When I hear Christian get out of the shower I sit up so that I can hold Teddy in my arms. He nuzzles into my breast and actually latches on before starting to feed.

"Christian, did Teddy drink all his milk this morning?"

"Yes he did, why?"

"It's just that he has latched onto my boob and is feeding." Christian walks out of the bathroom just as I finish my sentence.

"Maybe he has just missed his mommy so much these past few days and being that close to your exposed breast was all the encouragement he needed to be close to you again."

Christian is right I feel so close to Teddy when he feeds, the way he nuzzles my boob before latching on. Teddy doesn't seem to be sucking much but I think it is more of a comfort thing for him at the moment. He is looking up at me and his little hand is resting on my boob. My beautiful boy has missed me as much as I have missed him. Christian is dressed when Teddy decides that he no longer needs my boob so I give him to Christian so I can get dressed. We all head downstairs and when it is time for Christian to leave we walk him to the door and he kisses us both good bye.

The rest of the day goes smoothly. I was feeling a little tired when Teddy went down for his afternoon nap so I rested as well. Steph called to ask if I was still coming in to SIP tomorrow and since I am feeling a lot better and she had lightened my schedule for tomorrow I have agreed to go in at my normal time but leave at 1pm instead of my usual time. It means if I am tired when I get home I can sleep while Teddy sleeps.

Christian told me last night that he has a meeting on Saturday at GEH with the owner of a company that Christian is interested in purchasing. Saturday was the only day the owner would be in Seattle. He naturally will take Taylor with him and Luke will stay at the house with me since he is on standby. So I am going to ask Steph to come up to the main house with Luke so we can hang out and talk about the baby. I am so excited for them both. Luke is going to make a wonderful dad and Steph is going to be a good mom.

 **Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

I head into SIP this morning and am greeted by Steph who asks to see me in her office. Steph shuts the door and takes a seat behind the desk. She looks a little worried and I am not sure why. Is there is a problem?

"Ana, we have had a slight issue with Mr White's book and I have only been told about it this morning. The printers have only just started printing Mr White's book. It was meant to be started last week. Apparently the printing request was only submitted last Friday."

If I had the energy I would find out what incompetent moron made the mistake and have their arse fired. Hang on a minute, shit that incompetent moron would be me. I am the one who sent the printing request.

"That is fine Steph. We haven't actually started the advertising campaign yet so the release date is not set in stone. I will contact Mr White and explain the situation and I am pretty confident that he will agree to releasing the book a week or so later. Steph, just so you know this is MY mistake. I am the one who didn't send the printing request until last Friday."

 **Steph's POV**

I could help but laugh when Ana admitted that it was her that caused the slight issue with Mr White's book. But I know she has had an awful lot on her plate these last few weeks. Hopefully everything will settle down again now that the engagement party and the boy's weekend away are over.

The real bonus about Ana being at work today is I get to see my beautiful, sexy, father to be fiancée. I really miss not being able to see him everyday like I use to when Ana was working here full time. Actually come to think of it Ana only has about 6 and a bit months left before her maternity leave finishes. By that time though I will be on maternity leave and I still won't get to see Luke during the day while he is with Ana.

I am leaving work early this afternoon so that Luke and I can have our baby's 12 week scan. Hopefully after today we will have an idea of when our little one is going to be due. Having a date will make things a lot easier when discussing my maternity leave and other things. Also it will allow Luke the chance to read up on the changes and what to expect each week of my pregnancy. He is doing that at the moment but because we aren't quite sure how far along I am it makes it a little harder.

 **Christian's POV**

When I arrived at GEH I look at my schedule for today and see that I am having lunch with mom at the Mile High Club. Andrea must have added it during the week when I was working from home because it definitely wasn't there last Friday. I wonder why mom all of a sudden wants to have lunch with me. Is there something wrong? I am a little nervous on the drive to the Mile High Club. When I arrive I am shown to one of the small private dining rooms. Mom must want absolute privacy for our lunch and it is making me more nervous. When mom arrives she is grinning like a Cheshire cat which is a good sign. After a quick hug we sit down.

"Thank you for having lunch with me Christian, no doubt you are a little concerned as to why I have asked to meet you today."

"Yes Mom I am a little concerned. Is there something wrong?"

"No dear, there is nothing wrong. Actually I want to speak to you about something that was brought to my attention earlier this week."

Now I am really confused.

 **Grace's POV**

I can see Christian is rather confused about why we are having lunch. Just as I am about to explain further the waiter enters to take our lunch order. Once we have ordered and our drinks are served I decide to put him out of his misery and tell him why we are having lunch.

"Christian, Dr Hayes contacted me asking if I knew anything about the meeting tomorrow. Of course I told him I had no idea which is the truth. But it did pique my interest so that is why we are having lunch."

"Oh is that all mother. When I seen the meeting on my schedule I thought there was something wrong and that you didn't want to wait to tell me."

I can't help but laugh at my boy. He seems to think the worst first. Christian proceeds to tell me about his meeting tomorrow and I actually think it is a wonderful idea and I hope that Dr Hayes actually comes on board for it. I offer my services and expertise to Christian and he accepts my offer and tells me he will tell me more after everything is finalised.

Lunch with Christian has been wonderful and before I leave I ask if they could join us for lunch on Sunday. Christian tells me that they will be there since he and Ana had already planned to visit us on Sunday. Now all I need to do is call Elliot and Mia and tell them to come for lunch on Sunday and that it is not negotiable.

 **Christian's POV**

I am so relieved that there is nothing wrong. Of course mom has offered to help in any way she can. Now I just hope my meeting tomorrow goes as planned. On my way back to GEH Sawyer called me to remind me that he needs to leave as soon as I arrive home so that he can take Steph to her scan. I really am happy for them both. After my last meeting I head home. Ana and Teddy are both sleeping. It seems strange that Teddy is still asleep at 4:30pm. Obviously he needs his sleep so I let him sleep and go to our room to change. I climb into bed beside Ana and she starts to stir.

"Hello baby, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hello handsome. What time is it? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"It is 4:30pm and today is Friday so I finished at 4. Teddy is still sleeping so I thought I would snuggle with you in bed until he wakes."

Ana snuggles into me and we talk until Teddy stirs. I go get him from his crib and Ana feeds him. We spend a quiet night in and over dinner I tell Ana about having to go into GEH tomorrow morning for an important meeting. She actually is happy that I am going into GEH because it will give her some girl time with Steph. I think she misses spending time with Steph.

 **Sawyer's POV**

The minute Mr Grey arrives home with Taylor I leave. Steph is already waiting for me so I grab the car keys and we head off to the hospital. I am so anxious about seeing how much the baby has grown in the last few weeks. Maybe after today we will have a better idea about Steph's due date. Going by Dr Green's 6-8 weeks pregnant when we first found out we think Steph is due somewhere between the 15th and 30th November. Steph is just s nervous as I am as we enter Dr Greene's office. The nurse takes us into the room and when Steph is on the table and ready Dr Greene enters.

"Good afternoon. Are you ready to see how your baby is progressing and when your baby is due?"

"Yes." We both respond at the same time. Dr Greene turns the screen on before squeezing some gel on the ultrasound wand. It takes her a few moments to find our little one and when she finds our baby I look at Steph and look adoringly into her eyes.

"There is our precious baby Steph. Our baby has grown so much since our last scan."

"Would you like to listen to the baby's heartbeat?"

We both answer yes and she flicks a switch and then we hear our baby's heartbeat for the first time. It makes this all so real. I am in total awe watching our baby on the screen and listening to its heartbeat. When I look at Steph she is actually crying so I gently wipe her tears away. When Dr Greene has finished she cleans Steph's belly and asks Steph to take a seat on the chair. She asks Steph some more questions.

"Stephanie, Luke, going by the information you have given me, Steph your due date is November 23rd which is a few days after thanksgiving. But be warned that babies usually don't come on their due dates they can be early or late."

I can now feel a tear trickling down my cheek. My fingers and toes will be crossed, hoping that our baby will be here for thanksgiving. Shit thanksgiving could be rather interesting. We definitely won't be travelling and I am not sure Steph will want our families crowding us either. Even if our little one isn't here at thanksgiving I think should be just the 2 of us. We could always have a big thanksgiving meal at the beginning of November. Actually I think I will suggest that to Steph.

She continues on gives us a run down on when she would like to see Steph and when we will be performing the ultrasounds of our baby. I am a little disappointed that we won't see our baby again until 20 weeks. Dr Greene gives us our ultrasound pictures and we head out to reception to make our next appointment, then we leave and don't actually speak until we are in the car.

"Steph, seeing and hearing our baby today really has made this very real. I can't wait to meet our baby. Are we still going to tell our parents next weekend or do you want to do it this weekend?"

"No let's stick to our plan and do it next weekend since we have already organised for them to come to Seattle. At least I will be over my first trimester by then. If we do it next weekend I have one week less of my mother's crap that we have to deal with. I know that she is going to be so overbearing when she finds out. Trust me when I say that I wish I didn't have to tell her until I started showing, but it is not fair on dad."

"Have you thought of any way special to reveal the news? You know like how Ana and Mr Grey had shirts printed up with I'm a Grandfather or mother on them."

I can see Steph deep in thought, thinking about what I just asked. She admits that she hadn't thought of anything but maybe we could look into something this weekend when I am on standby. We know I am working for a few hours tomorrow morning but other than that I don't think I will be needed.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay I wasn't feeling real well yesterday.**


	227. Chapter 227

**Saturday**

 **Christian's POV**

I wish that I didn't have to lie to Ana about this meeting today. The truth is I have been thinking a lot lately about Ana's stay in hospital and how she couldn't be discharged until she had a suitable home to go to. So I called Dr Hayes to discuss the issue with him and he confirmed that most patients are kept in the hospital longer than necessary because their homes aren't suitable. Today we are meeting at GEH so that I can tell him what I plan to do. I have Daniel from my legal team here to explain any legal matters. Now I wait for him to arrive.

"Dr Hayes, welcome, please take a seat. Thank you for meeting me today."

"Hello Mr Grey. When you called and asked for the meeting I was curious, especially after our previous phone conversation."

"Dr Hayes, I have been thinking a lot lately about Ana's situation and that is why I called you. After our first conversation I decided I want to start a foundation to help people leave the hospital before their homes can be modified. Ana hated being in the hospital and her progress once she was discharged was remarkable. I want other patients to have that chance."

"Mr Grey, I actually think this would be perfect. I have heard of something similar that they do in Australia they call it the transitional program. The patient moves into the apartment but still attends therapy. This accommodation will need to be near the hospital so that they don't have far to travel."

"I have already found the land and it is one block from the hospital. As soon as the foundation is registered then the land will be purchased immediately. With your input I want to have 4 accessible units built as soon as possible. I have done research and found some plans for accessible 2 bedroom units and I want you to look at them and once you approve the plans then the ball will start rolling. Dr Hayes I want you to head the project and be the director of the foundation. We need to decide on a name so we can register the foundation and I can transfer the land into the foundations name."

"Wow you really have done some research and ground work Mr Grey. How are these units going to be paid for?"

"As CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings, GEH is donating 5 million dollars. Once the foundation is named and registered then we will start raising awareness of the foundation and what we do. My mother has offered to help organise our first fundraising event."

I can see Dr Hayes is in shock with everything I have just told him. It takes him a few minutes to actually comprehend everything. We then start throwing names around for the foundation. Eventually we settle on 'Wheeling Away'. In the matter of 2 hours Wheeling Away has a director, 5 million dollars and the land and appropriate floor plans for the 4 units. Daniel makes sure all the paper work is completed before we leave GEH. Since I am the founder I have to sign the paperwork, once it is registered then Dr Hayes will be officially appointed the director. That is if he accepts the position. The papers will be lodged first thing Monday morning. Now all I have to do is go home and tell my wife what I was really doing this morning. After Daniel leaves Dr Hayes wants to speak with me again before we leave.

"Mr Grey, I will only agree to be the director of the foundation if your wife agrees to work alongside me. She is the reason this foundation has come about and I think she will want to be a part of it."

"I agree and that is why I am going home and telling my wife about our meeting and how Wheeling Away started because of her."

After we get into the SUV Taylor tells me that Ana is going to be thrilled about this idea and she will be behind it all the way. Taylor is right this is something close to Ana's heart and she will want to help any way she can.

 **Sawyer's POV**

It seems strange that both Steph and I in the main house at the same time but not together. I am in the security office and Steph is with Ana in the sun room. Watching the monitors I can see them doing girly stuff and talking. No doubt they are talking about the baby since the 3 of us are the only ones here. I am still beaming after seeing our baby yesterday afternoon, but I am nervous as hell about next weekend when our parents will be here and we are going to reveal that Steph is pregnant next weekend. Steph is still worried that her mom's reaction will be over the top. Thankfully my parents are so laid back and yes they will be excited about the baby as it is their first grandchild.

Taylor alerts me to the fact that they are about to leave GEH. When they get here I am taking my fiancée home and worshipping every inch of her pregnant body. Then we can do some research on ways to announce the baby to our parents.

 **Ana's POV**

Steph and I are having a bit of girly time painting each other's nails while we talk about how her pregnancy is going. Since Luke and Steph told us about the baby Steph has only been that tired and unwell a few times and it has been on a weekend. Steph and Luke are had their 12 week scan yesterday afternoon but they are going to tell their parents when they visit Seattle next weekend. She shows me the photo of the baby and I can't wipe the smile of my face. I really am happy for the both of them but I can tell that Steph is nervous about telling their parents next weekend. Hopefully Steph doesn't think I am trying to take over but I want to do this.

"Steph, let us organise a private dining room at the Mile High Club for you next Saturday night?"

"Ana, you don't have to."

"But Steph I want to and Christian will agree with me. This is something I want to do for you both. All you will need to do is arrive and have a lovely evening with the grandparents to be."

Steph thanks me for wanting to do this for them. I want the moment they tell their parents to be memorable. It makes me think about how we revealed my pregnancy to our loved ones.

"Steph once you have both told your parents is Luke going to tell Taylor?"

"Yes, Luke is going to tell Taylor at the first opportunity after we have told our parents. Having Taylor know makes it easier for Luke if he needs time off. I know Mr Grey said that it isn't an issue but Luke wants Taylor to know what is going on. We have decided not to tell anyone else until I actually start showing more than a bump that looks like I have eaten a big meal."

"Steph, promise me you will tell me when you decide on when you are taking maternity leave. Don't work until 36 weeks if you don't want to. We will work around it and if need be then I will return early but do most of the work from home with the assistance of Mrs Low."

Steph tells me she will be talking with Luke about her maternity leave after they have told their parents. Also they will talk about when Luke will take his parental leave that is part of his contract as my CPO. It will be strange working alongside someone other than Luke but knowing Christian I will be assigned Taylor and he will have Reynolds.

Actually if Christian and I are planning on trying for another baby at the end of this year early next year, would it be easier to employ someone else to run SIP and I run the e-Book department since it is growing at a rapid rate. If we start looking for someone now they could be up to speed and running SIP in time for Steph to take maternity leave. That way I could work from home most days and spend time with Teddy. It would also mean that we wouldn't need to hire someone to help Gail because I would be home during the day with Teddy and the times I need to go into SIP Darlene will be here to help Gail.

Christian is all smiles and I am not sure why. But I guess I will find out soon. Since he is in such a good mood right at this moment and I can tell he is itching to tell me why I push my thoughts about SIP to the back of my mind until later.

 **Christian's POV**

Sawyer and Steph leave when I arrive home and I can't help but smile like an idiot. I can't wait to tell Ana what my meeting was really about. Hopefully she won't be to mad with me for not including her before now. I wanted to do this for her and once it was definitely happening then I would tell her and it is now definitely happening so time to reveal all.

"Ana, baby, my meeting this morning at GEH was not what you think. Before you get angry please just hear me out."

"Are you telling me you lied to me Christian?"

"I did have a meeting this morning at GEH but it was not with the owner of a company that I want to purchase."

"Who the HELL did you meet with Christian and don't LIE to me."

"I met with Dr Hayes to discuss a proposal with him."

Ana is confused at why I would be speaking with Dr Hayes without her. So I take a deep breath so I can explain everything.

"Ana, remember when you were in hospital and the Doctors wanted to release you but wouldn't release you unless you had accessible accommodation."

She nods yes then I continue.

"Well that has been playing on my mind a lot lately so I decided to speak with Dr Hayes about an idea I had, and today we meet to discuss it in detail. Today, Wheeling Away was formed and will help select patients leave the hospital earlier and move into accessible accommodation that is close to the hospital while they complete their rehab. Dr Hayes is going to be the director of Wheeling Away and he wants you to work alongside him."

"Wow that is not what I expected. Christian, I am so proud of you. You know how much I hated being stuck in that hospital and how much I excelled in my rehab once I was living with you. Working alongside Dr Hayes to help raise funds and awareness for Wheeling Away is something that I will do no questions asked. Not everyone is as lucky as I was and if this can help others in similar situations then I am all for it."

I continue on and tell her about the land that will be purchased and the units that will be purpose built and the similar transitional program in Australia. By the time Teddy stirs from his morning nap Ana and I have a few good ideas about ways to bring Wheeling Away into the spotlight.

When Teddy is down for his afternoon nap Ana looks all serious when she joins me on the deck chairs out the back. Something is definitely on her mind and I wonder if this has anything to do with Steph's visit this morning.

"Christian, while Steph was here this morning I told her not to delay her maternity leave because of me. It got me thinking about my returning to SIP and in what capacity. Christian, would you be disappointed in me if I didn't return to my position as head of SIP?"

"Ana I will never be disappointed in you. I will be behind you whatever you decide. If you aren't going to return as the Head of SIP what will you do instead?"

"Well when I was talking to Steph it dawned on me that we want to start trying for another baby at the end of this year. I don't think it is fair on Steph that she has to return from her maternity leave early so that I can go on maternity leave or take time off if I have complications. So I was thinking maybe I should employ someone else as the Head of SIP and I would take over the e-Book division and that way I can work mainly from home. But I would only be working part-time so that I can spend time with Teddy. Also having me working from home would alleviate the need to hire someone else to assist Gail. If I needed to go to SIP then Darlene is here and she can help Gail if required."

"Baby, what you have just suggested makes sense. Returning from maternity leave early December then if you fall pregnant straight away you will be start maternity leave again in August/September or earlier if there are complications. So this really does make more sense and this way you also get to spend time with Teddy. I think he would miss you too much if you were to return to working full time even if you were working from home."

"Okay I will organise to meet with Steph one morning this week. I will have her put it down to an out of office meeting and we can discuss it in detail in my study upstairs. Once it is sorted I will then email the owner about it so there is a paper trail."

Ana really wants to do this and maybe talking to Steph today pushed her to discuss this with me. I just want her to be happy and if working part time from home and taking care of Teddy is what she wants then so be it. At least if Ana is working part time when she gets pregnant again it will hopefully not be as stressful for her. I can't help but smile thinking about Ana being pregnant again.

 **Elliot's POV**

I still have the fucking bruises on my arse. My poor dick still is a little tender to touch and he is still rather bruised even though I have been applying some cream to help with the bruising. It is sleep over night again tonight but I don't think I will be getting any hand jobs considering he is still black and blue. Darlene and I have had dinner together every night this week. Since she spent last Saturday night here I am sleeping over at her place tonight. We are both relieved that Christian knows about us. I grab my overnight bag and drive to Darlene's. I kiss her passionately when she closes the front door.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello Elliot. While you put your bag in my room I will go to the kitchen and get us a drink."

I take my bag to her room before returning to the kitchen. Darlene is in the fridge so I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek and ask her what we are drinking. Being like this with Darlene feels so right. We kick back and relax. I tell Darlene that I have to go to Bellevue for lunch tomorrow with the family and she just smiles and tells me that she will batch cook meals while I am at Bellevue. If I am honest I would actually love to stay with Darlene but mom told me it attending was non-negotiable.

 **Steph's POV**

Today my emotions are all over the place. I can't help but think about how happy Luke and I were yesterday afternoon when we seen our baby again. At least now we have a due date and I am scared but excited. Spending girly time with Ana was just what I needed, since I am stressing a little over next weekend because I know what my mother will be like when she finds out. Now that we know my due date Luke and I can sit down and talk about when I will start my maternity leave and for how long. Before long Luke is leaving a trail of kisses along my neck and before long he carries me to our bedroom. Luke worships my body until I fall asleep completely sated.

I can feel my body being gently shakes and I hear Luke talking to me. When I open my eyes he kisses me and tells me it is nearly 5pm. He climbs into bed beside me with the laptop and we start researching ways to reveal our pregnancy to our parents. I am overwhelmed by the different ways we could announce it to our parents. In the end Luke and I decide that we are going to get some photo frames with Grandparents written on them and put the picture of our baby in them along with a key ring each that we will have engraved. Since our parents don't live to far away we decide to invite them to Seattle for the weekend. My parents are staying at my place and we have booked a room at the Fairmont for Luke's parents.

 **Christian's POV**

Tomorrow is going to be another big day as mom wants us all at Bellevue for lunch. I am not sure why we are having another family gathering considering we were all together last weekend for Mia and Greg's engagement party. Shit that reminds me I forgot to ask Elliot how his bruises are. Thankfully mine were gone after a few days but I am guessing his tackle is still looking a little worse for wear.

Before dinner Ana remembers that she told Steph that we would organise a private dining room for next Saturday night so they can tell their parents. I am actually happy to do this for them and to make it special for them. Grabbing my phone I make the call to book them a private dining room and I stress that everything for that booking is to be put on my account. Now all I have to do is tell Sawyer and Steph that everything is organised and that Ana and I will be paying for their evening out.


	228. Chapter 228

**Sunday**

 **Carla's POV**

I am reading a book in my cell when I am told that I have a visitor. My heart starts beating faster because the only person who would be visiting me is Nathan. He promised he would visit as soon as he could after his release. Since I am on complete bed rest they are going to allow the visitor into my cell but there will be a guard in the room and the visitor is only allowed to sit on the chair beside the bed. I burst into tears when I see Nathan entering my cell gosh I have missed him so much. He leans down and kisses my forehead before taking my hand and sitting in the chair. I ask the guard if it ok for Nathan to touch me and she nods. So I take Nathan's hand and place it on my bump and instantly our baby kicks. It is like they know it's their daddy's hand. Seeing Nathan is just what I need at the moment because it means that he will be there to take care of our baby when it is born. Since our baby has been unco-operative during my scans I have no clue what gender our baby is. I am hoping it is a little boy but only time will tell.

Nathan tells me that he was only released yesterday but he is trying to find a permanent place to live before our baby is born. I tell him about the scare I had which led me to being confined to bed. He looked so concerned when I told him and he squeezed my hand to reassure me because I know all he wants to do is kiss me and make me feel better but we both know that is not going to happen. Nathan is still holding my hand while his other hand is on my baby bump and he is gently rubbing my belly. This is going to be pure hell when it is time for Nathan to leave. It has been bad enough already but now it is going to be so much harder especially after our baby arrives. After I give birth I am going to be back in my normal cell and Nathan will be taking care of our children. Which reminds me Nathan will need to request the paternity tests to prove that he is the father of our daughter not Bob.

"Nathan, the first thing you need to do once you find somewhere to live is to get the paternity tests done to prove that you are the father of our daughter. Once it is proved that you are her father then you need to regain custody of her. I don't want her living with Bob any longer than necessary. It has already been too long in my book. She needs to be back with her real dad and with her sibling once this one arrives."

"Carla, I have every intention of having the paternity test process started first thing tomorrow morning. I don't want to delay it and while I wait for the results I will focus on finding us somewhere to live so that when it is proved that I am her dad then I will file for custody of our daughter. Our daughter needs to be with me and our baby when it is born."

The guard warns us that we have 15 minutes before Nathan needs to leave and that is when I feel a very sharp pain shoot through my abdomen. I don't say anything because I have been having Braxton hicks for the last few days like I did with our daughter. When I move to get comfortable I feel a gush of fluid and I know that it wasn't Braxton hicks that I was having but actually contractions. It seems like we are going to be meeting our baby in the near future.

"Guard, my waters just broke."

Nathan is looking at me all concerned and I nod my head and he takes my hand in his and holds it. My room now has 2 guards and the nurse. I ask if Nathan is able to stay with me and luckily the guard agrees since he is the father and how difficult this pregnancy has been these last few weeks. Once the Ob/Gen arrives she checks me over and I am going to be moved to the hospital to give birth to our baby. Nathan holds my hand until I an escorted out of the room and into the waiting ambulance. My contractions seem to be coming a lot quicker than they did with our daughter. Obviously our baby is rather anxious to meet us both.

Four hours after my waters broke I have given birth to a precious little boy. He has my eyes and I tear up knowing that soon I will have to say goodbye to my little boy but at least he will be with his daddy. Nathan has had to leave me but he is able to visit our baby boy until he is discharged. I will be staying here at the hospital for 2 days before being taken back to prison. Seeing my baby boy has made me more determine to fight my sentence. Last time I spoke with my lawyer they seem to think that my sentence will be reduced further if the persons who processed the transactions are found guilty. The only reason I haven't insisted my lawyer start official proceedings was because I had the scare a few weeks back and have been on bed rest. No doubt my lawyer has still been working on the case. Now that my son is here I want my lawyer to work hard to get this sorted so that I can fight to have my sentence reduced. I need to be with Nathan and our children.

I start to wonder how long it will take for the paternity results to come back and how quickly he can regain custody of our daughter. The less time she spends with Bob the better. She needs to start bonding with her baby brother as soon as possible.

 **Grace's POV**

Since I spoke with Christian on Friday I can't help but feel so proud of what he is doing to help others in similar situations to what Ana was in after her accident. Hopefully Dr Hayes is on board if he isn't then my decision still stands. Our family lunch today was because we haven't done it for a few weeks because of all the other things going on these last few weekends. But since the whole family is going to be here I am going to tell them what I decided after talking with Christian on Friday. No doubt Christian will fill us in about what happened with his meeting with Dr Hayes, when they are here today. I am hoping that Ana and Christian come a little earlier so Carrick and I can spend some quality time with Teddy. When the phone rings I notice that it is Christian. He asks if they can come early because he wants to talk to us both. Elliot calls and asks if I have my medical bag at home because he needs me to look at some bruising he has which is still rather painful. I am guessing this is bruising from paintball last weekend. He tells me he will arrive around 11:30 so that I can check him over before anyone arrives.

Christian and Ana arrive just after 10 and I am a little disappointed that Teddy is a sleep, but it gives us time to catch up with them both and to make sure Ana is feeling better.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana and I have decided that we are going to head to Bellevue just before it is time for Teddy's morning nap. It will give us a chance to talk to mom and dad about Wheeling Away. Since it is a lovely day we sit outside and talk about Wheeling Away. I fill mom and dad in on what happened at my meeting yesterday with Dr Hayes. Both mom and dad tell us how proud they are of both of us for doing this.

Then we start discussing ways to raise awareness and how to raise funds for Wheeling Away. Ana actually suggests one way we could raise awareness of spinal cord injuries and how hard it is for people in wheelchairs to access the community that we could have high profile people in Seattle spend a few hours in wheelchairs and have them trying to access things they normally would every day. Not every building or home is suitable. Mom still wants to organise a ball similar to the one she organises for Coping Together and all the proceeds will go towards Wheeling Away. Having the mine and Ana's name attached to this foundation is going to help with donations both monetary and materialistic. I agree about the gala but I think it needs to be held away from here. Something is playing on mom's mind still so I ask her what it is.

"Christian, I am pleased that Dr Hayes has decided to come on board. I wanted to wait and tell everyone at lunch but I am excited about this so I am going to tell you both now. After talking to you on Friday I made a decision to help regardless of Dr Hayes decision. When I told Carrick about it on Friday night he agreed that we would help any way we can. We all seen how well Ana exceeded once she was an outpatient at the hospital. As a Doctor I can see the benefits that this will have for the patients so you can count on your father and I to help in any way we can. I am going to reduce my hours at the hospital so that I can help with Wheeling Away. The sooner we get these units built the sooner patients will benefit. "

Wow I am not really surprised about their decision. Mom agrees to meet with Dr Hayes and Ana at a convenient time during the next few weeks so they can discuss this further.

"Christian, I think this is wonderful and I am going to talk to the partners at the Law firm about making a donation to Wheeling Away which will be presented at the event your mother is organising."

"Thanks dad, Ana was one of the lucky ones who had somewhere that was accessible for her to stay. Others are not so lucky and I want to help. No doubt when Elliot finds out about this he is going to want to help as well."

"What will I want to help with when I find out?" Elliot asks as he comes outside.

Elliot is walking a little funny still and I wonder if that is because of last weekend. I quickly explain that I am going to be building some wheelchair accessible units and naturally Elliot wants to help. He tells me that we can discuss it further during the week. Obviously he is still in pain from last weekend. Mom notices Elliot's issue and she tells him to go dad's study. Elliot must have already spoken to mom and asked her to look at his bruised body, his cock must being giving him grief for him to ask mom to look at it. I am curious as to how badly bruised his arse is so I follow him inside and on the way I grab Taylor. He discretely shows us the bruises on his arse. Hell Taylor got him good because it is still really bruised. We leave the room when mom comes in. I don't want to see Elliot's manhood.

"Taylor if his arse still looks like that I would hate to think what his groin area is like."

"Next time he will take the extra protection. I think his baby maker will be a little black and blue and will be a little tender. Hopefully Dr Trevelyan will give him something to help with the discomfort and bruising that he has."

When I return to the lounge room my grandparents, Mia and Greg have arrived. They are all talking about last Sunday and the days for Mia and Greg. I can't help but chuckle before telling Greg to watch Elliot when he returns. As soon as Greg see's the way Elliot is walking he starts laughing and when Grandma T sees him she chuckles.

"Elliot it seems you have a little bow legged problem. Who was the lucky lady who bruised your tackle?" Grandma T asks.

"Actually Grandma no woman did this to me. Some arsehole last Sunday decided to use my arse and my dick as their target. Whoever the fuck it was has real good aim."

 **Elliot's POV**

Showing mom my bruised arse was nothing but I was so embarrassed when I had to drop my pants and show her my very battered and bruised dick. Mom actually gasped when she seen it. She gloved up so she could have a closer inspection and then when she was finished she gave me some cream to rub into my dick to help with the bruising and the pain.

Returning to the lounge room and seeing Grandma sitting there I knew she was going to say something about the way I am walking. I opted to tell her the truth knowing full well that Christian and Greg seen that I was indeed shot at paintball. Glancing at Greg and Christian when I say how I was injured I see a slight smirk on Christian's face.

"It was you wasn't it you fucking arsehole?"

"Elliot, it was NOT me who shot you. But I will admit I know who it was. Payback is a bitch Elliot."

I look at Greg and he shakes his head no indicating that he doesn't know who it was. Hang on a fucking minute for Christian to know who it is they must have been with him when they shot me. The only person with Christian all the time is Taylor, that fucking arsehole. I can't help but start laughing because Christian is right payback is a bitch. Just after Taylor started working for Christian I did some rather horrible things and I guess last weekend was the perfect opportunity to seek his revenge.

"Elliot I will tell you that your manhood was not the intended target. You just happened to move when the shot was fired."

"I will have words with Taylor before I leave and tell him that it is over, no more payback. Actually until you said payback is a bitch I had actually forgotten about the things I did to Taylor in the early days."

 **Ana's POV**

Teddy starts to stir so I head upstairs to feed him before bringing him downstairs to see everyone. Teddy is all smiles and is happy to be passed around so everyone can have their Teddy fix. When lunch is ready we all head into the dining room and we put Teddy on the floor on his jungle gym mat and he is quite happy playing and kicking the toys. During lunch we all discuss what is happening in our lives at the moment. Everyone is happy about what Christian is doing with the Wheeling Away foundation. Grace then announces to the rest of the family about her decision to reduce her work at the hospital and to help Dr Hayes and myself with Wheeling Away. Christian explains what Wheeling Away is and why he decided to start the foundation. Like Grace and Carrick everyone understands why this is important to Christian and I.

After lunch Mia and Greg leave as they have a prior engagement. Grace, Grandma T and I stay in the lounge room to talk while they guys head out to the back patio area.

"Ana, it seems like only yesterday that you had Teddy but in reality it has been nearly 5 months." Grace says.

"Yes I know time has really flown by. I plan on starting Teddy on pureed vegetables and fruits when he is six months old. Is there any that I should avoid?"

"Ana dear, it is a case of trial and error each baby is different." Grandma T responds.

We continue to talk about what to expect between now and when Teddy turns 1 in December. There is a lot happening between now and then. Maybe having someone take over the running of SIP when Steph goes on Maternity leave is the best option.

Teddy gets a little cranky but won't go down for his afternoon nap so Christian and I head home. Within minutes of us putting Teddy in his crib he is asleep. Obviously all he wanted was to sleep in his own nursery. Christian carries me to our room and he has a rather mischievous look in his eyes. He puts me down and tells me to strip and lay on the bed as he has something planned for me. I get naked and climb onto the bed and wait for Christian to return. He comes back into the room with some candles and the massage oils. Just what I need a relaxing massage. After putting the items on the bedside table he goes back into the bathroom and returns a few moments later naked and carrying some towels. Seeing Christian in all his glory has me drooling and I can only think about one thing and it is not the kind of massage Christian has in mind at the moment.

I get off the bed and take the towels from Christian's hands and drop them onto the floor before pushing him onto the bed. Then I straddle his thighs and grind myself against his groin. His cock starts to react so I raise myself up which allows is cock to stand to attention and I move my body so that his cock is rubbing between my folds. Slowly I impale myself on his cock. Fuck I have missed this feeling. I start to move slowly at first and after every few strokes I grind against Christian. Christian tweaks my nipples so I do the same and before long we are both teetering on the edge. I fall over that edge when Christian pinches my clit and nipple together, me falling over the edge sends Christian over the edge and he cums hard. I relax against his chest while we both come down from our highs. Christian breaks our connection and tells me to lie on my stomach so that he can give me my massage. I am nearly asleep when Teddy stirs from his afternoon nap.

 _ **A/N: There will be a time jump in the next chapter but there will be a summary of what happened during the time jump.**_


	229. Chapter 229

**May 20** **th** **to November 15** **th** **.**

 _Christian and Ana_

The Wheeling Away foundation has been up and running since early June. Dr Hayes and Ana have been working hard and the 4 units were completed in the middle of October and the first patients have already been selected and they started there transitional program November 1st. The support for Wheeling Away has been better than expected and currently more land is being purchased close to the hospital so another 4 units can be built. Grey Constructions has offered to build the next 4 units at no cost to Wheeling Away.

Ana has added first copies of books published by SIP and a few are even personally signed and have a special message inside. Her bookshelf is starting to fill but there are a few that mean a great deal to Ana and they include the signed copy of the sequel to Jackie's Curse as it is the only copy that has been signed.

 _Teddy_

Teddy has learnt how to crawl and he scoots around the house keeping everyone on their toes. When Teddy started teething poor Ana and Christian had a rough time until recently he has started pulling himself up on the furniture and has been walking while holding onto the lounge. It won't be long before he takes his first unaided steps. Teddy is now sleeping from 8pm until 6am.

 _Ray and Belinda_

Ana, Christian and Teddy spend one weekend a month with Ray and Belinda either in Seattle or Montesano. The business is doing so well that Ray has had to employ more staff. Ray wanted to plan something special for their first wedding anniversary and asked for Ana's help. When Ana was talking to Belinda one weekend about things they would like to do when on vacation. Belinda told Ana that she would like to go whale watching, Ana listened and they passed the information onto Ray. Ray with Ana's help has planned a 2 week vacation to Hawaii to go whale watching and other things. He is going to tell Belinda at Christmas so that she has a few weeks to get anything that she needs for the trip.

 _Grace and Carrick_

Grace has been working alongside Dr Hayes and Ana at Wheeling Away. The gala that Grace organised was a huge success and raised over 1million dollars on the night which is fantastic for Wheeling Away's first official fundraising event. Both Grace and Carrick were delighted when Elliot revealed he had been seeing someone but at first they were a little shocked when it was revealed it was Darlene. But now they try and include Darlene into the family as much as possible.

Carrick made sure that he personally dealt with some legal matters on Ana and Christian's behalf. He wanted to make sure that it was done properly and the papers will be served at the beginning of December.

 _Elliot and Darlene_

Elliot and Darlene finally revealed their relationship to the rest of the Grey family just before the Coping Together ball. Grace was so happy that Elliot has finally found someone who grounds him in every way. After Darlene's Aunt and Uncle returned from overseas they met Elliot and told Darlene to hold onto him as he is a keeper. Not long after that Elliot asked Darlene to move in with him instead of going between her place and his. On their 6 month anniversary Darlene organised a romantic dinner and they finally made love for the first time. They both see this relationship being long term and they both want children but have agreed to let what ever happen, happen.

 _Mia and Greg_

Mia and Greg were married as planned in August but they delayed their 2 week honeymoon in Europe until early December. The family were shocked when Mia started displaying a visible baby bump in late October. Mia found out she was pregnant before they got married but she had a huge scare so they decided not to tell anyone until after she passed the 12 week mark. Naturally Grace and Carrick were happy that their baby girl was having a baby.

 _The Taylor's_

Gail, Taylor and Sophie have become so much closer. Sophie has excelled at school which has made Taylor and Gail so proud of her. Taylor was notified that his ex wife tried to send a letter to Sophie. The letter never left the jail but Judge Hogg was notified and she then proceeded to notify Taylor so that he could monitor any mail for Sophie just in case a letter manages to slip through the system.

 _Steph and Luke_

When Steph and Luke revealed to their parents that they were expecting the Sawyer's were so excited, however Steph's mother was a real bitch. Poor Steph was devastated when her mother told her that she should have kept her legs closed and not gotten pregnant because she should be more focussed on her career then having children. Luke was so pissed off with Steph's mother that he actually had her removed from the Mile High Club where they were having dinner.

Steph and Luke's cottage was finished and moved into position and they have been living in the cottage since early July. Luke made sure that the fence was to the security standards that Christian expects and I am extremely happy that they now are living in their own cottage waiting for baby Sawyer to arrive. Reynolds stays in the other cottage the weekends he works. Steph started her maternity leave mid October. Steph and Luke are getting very excited about the arrival of the baby who could come at any time now. They have kept the gender of the baby a secret and it is driving Steph's mother crazy. When Luke and Steph talked about their wedding plans Steph didn't want her parents at their wedding especially after what happened when they revealed they were expecting. Luke and Steph have decided to hold a very small and intimate wedding on November 16th which is the Saturday before their baby is due. They will hold their wedding reception after the baby is born and make it a combined wedding reception/ baby welcoming celebration and her parents will be invited to that and it will be up to her mother if she attends or not. Ana has been helping Luke organise the wedding while Steph was still working at SIP. Luke didn't want Steph to stress and Steph trusted Ana and Luke to make her day special.

 _SIP_

The new Head of SIP has everything running smoothly. She didn't need much training as she had previous experience running a publishing company in Chicago. They do not know I am the owner as far as they are concerned I am the previous Head of SIP who has decided to reduce her hours and is now the head of the e-Books division and that I will be working from home part time. Ms James and Mr White's novels were a huge success and topped the best sellers list. The sequel to Jackie's Curse was released just before Steph started her maternity leave. Overall SIP is exceeding all expectations. Numerous Authors have approached SIP because of the success it has had with books it has published.

 _GEH_

GEH has also been doing extremely well and there have been no major issues. Ros travelled to have the face to face meetings with companies to look at the progress. The New York company has really flourished now that is being run properly. Christian has made a few day trips using Charlie Tango.

 _Carla_

The paternity test revealed that Bob wasn't the father of Carla's daughter. Immediately Nathan submitted the paperwork to have him listed as the father on the birth certificate. Once it was proved that Bob wasn't the father Carla immediately started divorce proceedings so that Nathan and her could get married as soon as possible. Bob didn't contest the divorce proceedings as Carla only asked for the few things that she had when they got married. Nathan found an apartment and has been living with both of his children while they wait for Carla's release. Carla has had her jail time reduced further because of the fact that the transaction should never have been allowed because she was definitely not Bob Adams. The Judge decided to bring her parole date forward. Instead of being eligible for parole after 2 & ½ years it was changed to being eligible after 12 months but it means she will be on parole longer and then she still has her probation period as per original ruling. Carla has her release date and it is Friday December 13th. Nathan and Carla have been planning to get married as soon as possible so that they can be a proper family.

 _Bob_

Bob was saddened to find out that he was not the father, but was also relieved that he would not be connected to Carla in any way after the divorce. Before the divorce was finalised Bob rekindled a relationship with an old girlfriend. They are taking the relationship slowly because both of them are going through divorce proceedings. She has been separated from her husband for years and they are finally divorcing because he wants to marry someone else.

 **Saturday November 16** **th**

 **Steph's POV**

I barely slept last night because I am excited about marrying Luke today. Gail and Sophie have made me a lovely breakfast to start my day. These Braxton Hicks are starting to get on my nerves. Ana arrives just after breakfast. Between Gail and Ana I have my hair and makeup done and the last thing to do is get dressed. Ana doesn't want to see me in my dress until I walk down the aisle to marry Luke so she takes Sophie leaving Gail to help me get dressed. If my mother wasn't such a bitch she would have been here with me helping me and daddy would be walking me down the aisle. As Gail is helping me into my dress I am hit with a Braxton hick contraction. I will be glad when those bloody things stop because they are a royal pain in the arse.

I am ready and Gail goes to take her seat and let them know I am ready. Now it is time to walk down the aisle and marry Luke. When I step outside I see Luke and I can't help but smile he looks so handsome in his suit. Soon I will be Mrs Stephanie Sawyer and I can't wait. I feel a few flutters in my belly but what bride doesn't have those on her wedding day.

 **Luke's POV**

I am nervous as hell. Today I am finally marrying Steph as long as she doesn't go into labour before the ceremony. She has been suffering Braxton hicks these last few days. Thank goodness the ceremony is here in our backyard. Last night I stayed in our old cottage with Reynolds while Gail, Sophie and Steph stayed in our cottage. Ana decided against staying with Steph last night because Teddy was a little off and she didn't want him keeping Steph up during the night. I am going to get ready here while Steph gets ready at our cottage. In a few hours Steph will be Mrs Sawyer. The Judge will be performing the ceremony at 11am then we will enjoy lunch with the Grey's and the Taylor's. Mr Grey insisted that he would organise whatever Steph and I wanted so we have opted for our favourite subs from the deli near SIP.

Everything is setup in the backyard so I go have a shower and to get dressed. Christian and Taylor are waiting for me when I return. Ana and Sophie are also seated which means Steph is getting dressed. When Gail comes out and takes her seat the music starts and I see Steph walking towards me. It is now that it hits me that we are really doing this and will be husband and wife when our little one arrives. Steph looks absolutely stunning and is glowing.

We have written our own vows and once we have exchanged rings the judge pronounces us as husband and wife and he tells me I may kiss my bride. I take Steph in my arms and kiss her but I quickly break our kiss when I feel my shoes getting wet. Fuck I think Steph's waters just broke.

"Luke I think someone wants to join our celebration. Obviously what I thought was Braxton hicks contraction before was actually a proper contraction."

Christian has Taylor go get the SUV so that he can drive Steph and I to the hospital. While Taylor is getting the car Ana and Gail help Steph change into something comfortable. I am a complete mess thank goodness Christian runs through the things that I need to take with us to the hospital. Taylor helps me get Steph into the car and then he drives us to the hospital. Fuck I am nervous, scared, excited and happy all in one. My wife is going to have our baby.

 **Ana's POV**

I am glad this day has finally come. Luke and Steph are getting married. Teddy is a lot better this morning so I leave him with Christian and head to Luke and Steph's cottage to help her get ready. Between Gail and I we do Steph's make-up and hair. Steph looks beautiful and the only thing left for her to do is to put on her dress. Since I don't want to see Steph in her dress before she walks down the aisle I take Sophie and we head outside so that Gail can help Steph get into her dress.

I take my seat beside Christian and when Gail comes outside and takes her place beside Taylor and Sophie we know Steph is ready. The music starts to play and Steph comes outside and Steph looks absolutely stunning even though she is a week away from having a baby. Luke is beaming as he watches Steph walk towards him. The ceremony commences and they have written their own vows which are simple yet so Steph and Luke. The judge pronounces them man and wife and tells Luke he can kiss his bride. All hell breaks loose

 **Steph's POV**

Shit my waters just broke. At least we got through the ceremony before they decided to break. Obviously what I thought was a Braxton hick contraction earlier was actually a proper contraction. Ana and Gail help me change into some sweat pants and an over sized shirt while Taylor gets the car and Luke gets the hospital bag. Before we leave Ana gives me a hug and tells us keep them updated. I am in very little pain which is weird because the maternity books described how painful labour contractions are. Luke holds my hand and I can tell he is nervous. Taylor gets us to the hospital rather quickly and when we arrive we are ushered to the maternity ward. I am taken to my own room and Dr Greene comes in not long after they hook me up to the monitors. Dr Greene is watching the monitor and has a puzzled look on her face.

"Steph, right now you are having a strong contraction yet you don't seem to be in any real pain."

"I fell a little tightening but that is it."

She examines me and tells me I am only 4cm dilated and that she will be back later to check on me. I try and get Luke to relax as he is so nervous. He holds my hand while resting his other hand on my bump. Just over an hour later Dr Greene examines me again and she is a little surprised at how fast my labour is progressing especially since it is my first child. My waters broke just after 11:30am, when I arrived and I was only 4 cm dilated and it is now 1:30pm and I am already at 9cm dilated.

"Steph the way you are progressing I think your little one will be delivered within the next hour." Dr Greene tells us.

"Obviously they want to join us on our special day Luke. How special will that be to celebrate both our wedding anniversary and our first child's birthday on the same day."

Dr Greene looks at us both and smiles.

"Please tell me you got to say I do before you rushed here to the hospital."

"Yes my husband was kissing his bride when my waters broke. He got wet feet."

We all have a good laugh. Dr Greene is watching the monitor and tells me that my contractions have really started to ramp up but I don't seem to be in a great deal of pain. She tells me I am very lucky not to be in any great deal of comfort and she now understands why I thought my earlier contractions were only Braxton hicks.

At 2:07pm our precious daughter Charlie Anastasia Sawyer was brought into the world. Charlie means small beauty.

 **Luke's POV**

Our beautiful daughter was born and I cut the umbilical cord before they checked her agar levels and wrapped her in a blanket and gave her to me. I carry our daughter over to Steph and gently place our daughter in Steph's arms. Charlie looks so much like Steph which makes me rather happy. Both Steph and I have tears in our eyes as we look at our daughter.

"Steph she is absolutely beautiful and looks just like you. I love you both so much Steph."

I kiss my wife before she wriggles over so I can sit beside them on the bed. After a while I take my phone and take a picture of our sleeping daughter in Steph's arms so that I have a picture on my phone of my beautiful and wife and daughter.

"Steph, do you want me to call our parents and let them know that Charlie has arrived or do you want to wait?"

"Luke, the only people I want to know that Charlie has arrived today are those who actually know I went into labour. I want to keep Charlie to ourselves for a few days so that we can adjust to being parents."

Steph is right if we tell her parents then her mother will just rock up unannounced and at the moment Steph doesn't need that. One of the nurses comes in and wants Steph to try and feed our daughter. From the chair beside the bed I watch as the nurse helps position Charlie and our little girl latches on almost immediately and Steph is smiling which makes me smile. As Charlie feeds I decide to send Ana and Taylor a message announcing the birth of our daughter.

*Charlie Anastasia Sawyer arrived at 2:07pm. Steph and Charlie are doing fine. What a perfect wedding present for Steph and I. Luke*

*Congratulations Luke and Steph. Today really has been a special occasion for you both. If you don't mind we will come to the hospital tomorrow to see you. Ana, Christian and Teddy*

*Steph and I would love you to come and meet Charlie. Luke*

*Congratulations Sawyer and Stephanie on the birth of your daughter. Jason, Gail and Sophie Taylor*

When Charlie is asleep I read the messages out to Steph and she is all smiles. Today has been totally perfect, I married Steph and we welcomed our daughter into the world. The only downside to today is that we have to wait 6 weeks before we can have sex as husband and wife. But getting to hold our daughter is well worth it.

 **Ana's POV**

On the way back to the main house Gail and I started talking about what we could do for Luke and Steph and decided that we are going to cook up some meals to fill their freezer so that they don't have to worry about cooking dinner the first week. We are going to do it tomorrow morning since Taylor will be working to cover Luke and Sophie will be still at the sleepover that she is going to tonight. Gail wants me to write a list of things we don't have but will need and she will get them when they drop Sophie off. At least doing this will keep my mind of Steph and Luke. Well it worked for a whole 5 minutes which is how long it took me to check if we need anything and there are only a few things we will need.

I have been anxiously waiting for Luke to let us know what is happening regarding Steph and the baby. Finally Luke messages and I think he is just updating us on how Steph's labour is progressing but he actually was letting us know that Steph had a baby girl and when I read the middle name I start to wonder why her middle name is Anastasia. Both Christian and I are happy for them both and Christian wants to know if we can visit tomorrow. He doesn't want to overwhelm them because their parents will probably be there as soon as they find out. Hell I really hope Steph's mother behaves herself because I know Luke is still pissed off at her about her comments to Steph when they told them about being pregnant.

"Baby, since we are going to visit the Sawyer's tomorrow, let's organise a baby basket for them."

"Sounds perfect grab the laptop and we can do a little research."

Oh my I can't stop laughing when I see the gift basket for new dads. We have to get one for Luke because I know Steph will get a good laugh out of it. Finally we decide which gift basket to get for Charlie so we call and organise for the baskets to be ready for tomorrow morning along with a floral arrangement and balloon.

Tomorrow we will meet Charlie Anastasia Sawyer. Who knows Teddy may be meeting his future wife tomorrow.


	230. Chapter 230

**Sunday**

 **Christian's POV**

Since Gail and Ana are going to be in the kitchen this morning preparing some meals for Sawyer and Steph I decide to take Teddy out into the meadow where we can spend some time in the sun. I have the picnic rug laid out on the grass and Teddy and I are on it. He is happy enough sitting playing with his toys. Ana joins us once she has finished in the kitchen. She has the picnic basket with her so I know she has prepared us some lunch to enjoy before we head back inside. Ana feeds Teddy first then we watch him play as we eat our subs. Both Ana and I are shocked when we finish our subs.

"Mama." Teddy says.

Am I hearing things or did my son just say his first word? I look at Ana.

"Mama." I hear again and this time Teddy is reaching out for Ana.

Teddy's first word is for Ana and I am a little disappointed that his first words weren't dada but I know it won't be long before he will be saying dada. Ana has tears in her eyes and she takes Teddy in her arms and cuddles him. Maybe he is saving a first for me but is not ready for it yet.

 **Ana's POV**

Finally Gail and I have finished making the meals for Steph and Luke. I pack the picnic basket and join my boys in the meadow for an early lunch. Teddy is happy playing with his toys.

"Mama."

Did Teddy just say mama? I look at Christian and he is looking at me as well then Teddy says it again. But this time he is reaching out for me so I take him in my arms and hold him tightly against my chest. I can feel the tears trickling down my face. My baby boy has said his first word. Christian packs everything back into the picnic basket and we head into the house so that we can head to the hospital to see the Sawyer's.

On the way to the hospital we collect the gift baskets and flowers. Christian and I can't help but laugh when we see exactly what has been put in the gift basket for Luke. I notice that they have even included a note explaining what each item is for.

When we arrive at the hospital we find what room they are in and when we knock on the door Luke tells us to enter. Steph is sitting up in bed and I can see Charlie is sleeping in the crib beside the bed. Luke picks up his daughter and introduces us to her before giving her to Steph. She looks so much like Steph. Christian is holding Teddy and he is watching Steph holding Charlie.

 **Luke's POV**

I am a little shocked that they got me a gift basket but when I actually see it I can't help but laugh. Steph is in fits of giggles when she actually sees what is in it. Ana explains that there is a note telling me what each item is for. I take out the note and read it.

 _To the New Daddy,_

 _The items in this basket are what every new dad needs. Long handled tongs are good when trying to dispose of dirty diapers. Gloves are to protect ones hands from ending up in baby poop when cleaning baby's bottom. Waterproof apron to protect clothes when changing baby's diaper. Scented nappy bags are to be used when the dirty diaper needs to be disposed of. Goggles are to protect your eyes especially if you have a little boy. Wear the face mask when changing a smelly dirty diaper. Baby's can have some very toxic smelling diapers. Lastly we have included a six pack of your favourite beverage to celebrate your new arrival._

 _Congratulations Daddy._

I give the note to Steph so she can read it. As she reads it I take each item from the hamper to examine them. Steph is laughing as she reads the note.

"Luke when we seen it we had to get it. I knew that you would both get a kick out of it so that is why we purchased it. Now it is time to bring in the gift basket for Miss Charlie."

Ana walks to the door and Taylor enters with a huge basket filled with baby things as well as a big bunch of flowers and an 'it's a girl' balloon. I look at Steph and I can tell she is on the verge of tears.

 **Steph's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh when I read what was in the Daddy Survival Kit for Luke. Luke and I have talked about diaper duty and he wants to be a very hands-on dad which includes changing dirty diapers. He actually has already changed Charlie's diaper and it wasn't just a wet diaper it was a dirty diaper. The gift basket that they got for Charlie was huge and had all sorts of baby products that we will definitely use. It even includes a few items that I hadn't even thought about purchasing.

I can see Teddy is watching Charlie rather closely and I think he will be very protective of our little girl. Ana is a little fidgety which means there is something on her mind and I wonder if it has anything to do with Charlie's middle name. We wanted her middle name to be meaningful to us both. Before we even found out we were having a girl we both made lists of first and middle names for each sex and Anastasia was at the top of both our lists as a middle name.

 **Ana's POV**

It gets the better of me I have to know why her middle name is Anastasia.

"Can I ask why Charlie's middle name is Anastasia?"

"Ana, Luke and I both compiled a list of names and Anastasia was at the top of both our lists for her middle name. We discussed it at great length and we both agreed that you have been a huge part of our lives these past few years. If it wasn't for you pushing us both we would never have admitted how we felt about each other and without that push we wouldn't be where we are today. Also you and Christian have been there for both of us throughout this pregnancy and both yours and Christian's support has meant so much to us both."

"You both mean a great deal to me as well and I am honoured that Charlie's middle name is Anastasia because of me."

I can't help but smile thinking back to the day I threatened Luke that I would tell Steph about how he felt if he didn't. Steph and I have become closer these last few months. It is actually going to feel strange not having Luke beside me when I head out over the next few weeks. We talk about when Steph will be released from the hospital and at this stage it will either be tomorrow or Tuesday depending on how little Charlie is doing. I remember what it was like when I had Teddy all I wanted to do was take him home.

Teddy starts to get fussy so we say our goodbyes and head home so that he can have his afternoon nap. I am deep in thought and don't even realise we are home until Christian opens the door for me and asks if I am coming inside. Seeing Charlie today has stirred some feelings and it is something I need to discuss with Christian

After Teddy is in bed I decide to talk to Christian about what has been on my mind since we were at the hospital. I take his hands in mine and sit facing him on the lounge. He looks a little confused so I take a deep breath.

"Christian, I know we said we would wait a full 12 months before I would have the implant removed and we would start trying for another baby but seeing Charlie today has me not wanting to wait any longer."

"You aren't the only one baby all I could think about on the way home is how much I wanted that to be us. How about we make an appointment with Dr Hayes and if he gives us the all clear we can have Dr Greene remove the implant."

I am not surprised that Christian felt the same way. First thing tomorrow morning I will call Dr Hayes's office to make an appointment. More than likely I will need to have a few scans to see how the plate in my back is. I really hope for both our sakes that everything is fine and then I can have my implant removed later in the week when Dr Greene has an appointment.

 **Christian's POV**

On the way home she was off in her own little world and I wonder if this has anything to do with our visit to see Charlie. Has seeing Charlie stirred up feelings inside of Ana? I know seeing Charlie today has me wanting to have another baby with Ana but I know that we agreed to wait. Ana and I sit in the lounge room and when she sits facing me I know she wants to discuss something important.

"Christian, I know we said we would wait a full 12 months before I would have the implant removed and we would start trying for another baby but seeing Charlie today has me not wanting to wait any longer."

My suspicions were right. Now I need to be completely honest with my wife.

"You aren't the only one baby all I could think about on the way home is how much I wanted that to be us. How about we make an appointment with Dr Hayes and if he gives us the all clear we can have Dr Greene remove the implant."

I meant what I just said to Ana, I want us to start trying for another baby as soon as possible. If Dr Hayes gives Ana the all clear and Ana can't get an appointment I will pay Dr Greene extra to come here to the house to remove the implant after hours. The sooner the implant is removed the better because Dr Greene told us that Ana was to have at least one period before trying to conceive.

 **Monday**

 **Luke's POV**

Steph and Charlie will be discharged tomorrow morning and I can't wait to take my girls home. Since our car is at the cottage I call Taylor and ask if he can have Reynolds come and collect me so that I can drive our car back to the hospital. Taylor actually offers to drive me back to the cottage as long as Steph and I are up for visitors this evening. Gail and Sophie want to see Charlie. I check with Steph and she would like to see them so I message Taylor and let him know that it is okay to visit and that I will head back with them to collect our car.

Tomorrow morning can't come quick enough. I get to take my wife and daughter home to our cottage.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana calls me to tell me she has managed to get an appointment with Dr Hayes at 3pm today so I have Andrea block me out from 2:30pm. Luckily I was only scheduled to meet with Ros this afternoon. I call Ros and tell her I need to be out of the office this afternoon and we will have our scheduled meeting tomorrow. She asks if everything is okay and I tell her everything is fine. I decide to call Dr Greene's office to see if she has any appointments available this afternoon and she actually has the last appointment of the day available which is at 4:30pm. Even if Dr Hayes tells us to wait we can still see Dr Greene and talk about having the implant removed. Time drags on but finally it is time to head to Ana's appointment. When I open my office door to leave I see Ana talking to Andrea. She thought we could go to the appointment together and have Reynolds return home since Taylor would be with us. It is strange not having Taylor with me but I feel more comfortable having Taylor with Ana since Luke is having a month off because Steph had Charlie on Saturday.

"Baby don't be mad, I made an appointment with Dr Greene for 4:30pm. If you are given the all clear then we can have the implant removed this afternoon and if not we can still discuss having the implant removed when the time is right. No doubt there will be things we need to do once the implant is removed."

"I am not mad Christian, I am actually glad you thought to make the appointment regardless of the outcome. Yes you are right either way we need to discuss this with Dr Greene."

Thank goodness she isn't mad. Hopefully tonight we will know one way or another. Ana calls Gail and lets her know that we could be a little late because I made her an appointment that she didn't know about when she left the house.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian and I are on our way to my appointment with Dr Hayes. When I called this morning for this appointment I spoke to Dr Hayes and told him that I wanted to see if everything was fine with my body after having Teddy. He told me he would organise the paperwork for the required scans and x-rays so that I can have them done before I actually see him. As Dr Hayes told me this morning all the paperwork was ready for me to head straight for the scans and x-rays when we first arrive. Once they are completed we head to the waiting room to be called into Dr Hayes office. We don't have to wait too long. Dr Hayes is all smiles when we enter his office.

"Afternoon Ana, Mr Grey. I have just looked over your scans and x-rays and everything is fine. Ana, I assume that this visit is to see if your lower back is able to handle a pregnancy sooner or later."

"Yes Dr Hayes it is. We would like to give Teddy a sibling sooner rather than later."

"Ana, you know your body and if you want to expand your family then please do so. Like last time you may need bed rest towards the end of your pregnancy but that is possible for any woman who is pregnant."

I look at Christian and he is grinning like a fool. We will be expanding our family in the future. Now all we have to do is see Dr Greene and have the implant removed. We leave Dr Hayes's office grinning like idiots. Now that I know for certain that another pregnancy so soon won't jeopardise my lower back I want to start trying for a baby as soon as Dr Greene gives us the green light.

I can't wipe the smile off my face after Dr Hayes told us that there is no reason why we can't have another baby. Walking hand in hand we enter Dr Greene's office and immediately the nurse calls our name and we are shown into her office and told that Dr Greene will be a few minutes. I am holding onto Christian's hand rather tightly because I am nervous about what Dr Greene may tell us regarding getting pregnant again.

"Christian, when we spoke on the phone earlier you explained that you may want the implant removed today. Do we know yet if I am to remove the implant? Before I remove the implant I want to discuss what this could mean for you both."

I nod my head before I start speaking.

"Dr Greene, I have just been to see Dr Hayes to see if my body could handle a pregnancy. As far as he is concerned there is no reason why I can't have a baby. Now that I know this I want to have the implant removed so Christian and I can start trying for a sibling for Teddy. I understand that there will be some guidelines that we will need to follow and we are prepared to follow those guidelines. We both want to start trying for another baby as soon as possible but neither of us will jeopardise my health or our future baby in any way. Please explain to us what will happen when the implant is removed."

She explains everything to us in great detail and I am actually glad we are doing this now. If we had of waited until Teddy turned one then followed her instructions and I fell pregnant straight away I would be due around November early December. I would prefer not to have our children's birthdays in the same month. Following Dr Greene's instructions we will be able to start trying after I have my period in December. So it looks like Christian and I are back to condoms until then. On the way home we can get a box or two and when we get home we can do a little research into the others I found online when I was looking at lingerie items. Why not have a little fun with Christian having to wear condoms. It takes Dr Greene a few minutes to remove the implant.

We head straight home and I am a little confused about why we didn't stop on the way home for condoms.

"Christian, are you planning on us not having sex tonight?"

"No baby I have even intention to make love to you tonight. I remembered something Dr Greene said when you got the implant so I did a detour on the way to the office this morning just in case you were able to get the implant removed today."

"After Teddy goes to bed tonight we will be doing a little shopping. We can decide together because it is for both of us and our pleasure and enjoyment."

I can't help but smile thinking about all the different types of condoms I found online. Some are for pleasure while others are for fun. We get home no later than what Christian normally arrive home. Gail and Sophie are in the lounge room playing with Teddy.

Once Teddy is down for the night we start our shopping. We are both naked and I am nestled between Christian's legs with his arms wrapped around me pulling me against his chest. The laptop is on the portable table that I used when I was pregnant with Teddy. I start loading websites that I found so that Christian can look at what I found when I did some research. Christian is amazed at all the different kinds of condoms there are. We decide to get some glow in the dark ones for a laugh as well as some that vibrate and some that feel like you aren't wearing a condom at all. Oh then there are the few different kind of ribbed ones. We use the dummy account that we use for purchases like this to place the order. Hopefully our purchase will keep us protected until the time comes. If we get low we can order some more or get some from the drug store.

Christian is kissing my neck and his hands start roaming my body as I shut the laptop down. It seems like someone is rather eager to put the condoms to use. Once the laptop is shut down I reach over to put it on the bedside table. While I am reaching over I feel Christian's hands on my arse. He is grinning like a fool when I turn back around.

 **Christian's POV**

I am not real pleased about having to use condoms again but for Ana I will do anything. Dr Greene explained everything and I can understand why we need to use them. We should only need to use them for 3 or 4 weeks. Dr Greene explained that Ana will more than likely start bleeding in the next few days and that hopefully her cycle will return to normal and that she will have her period again in December. If it returns in December then we are right to stop using the condoms and start trying for baby number 2. I am a little excited about expanding our family. Hopefully Ana will be pregnant by the end of January. She fell pregnant so fast with Teddy and I hope that is the case this time as well.

I couldn't help but chuckle when Ana showed me the glow in the dark condoms. Oh what fun we can have with those. Watching Ana lean over to put the laptop down has my dick standing at attention so I grab her pert arse and squeeze gently. The smile on my face says it all and when Ana turns back around I can't wait to be buried deep inside my wife.

Ana straddles me and sits on my thighs. She starts kissing my chest then she starts kissing her way up my neck and continues until she reaches my lips. When Ana starts kissing my chest again I reach for the box of condoms. I start rubbing my finger between Ana's folds and I can feel that she is already wet so I slide my finger inside her and start moving in and out. Then I slip a second finger inside her and really start thrusting. Before long her walls are clamping around my fingers and my beautiful wife cums around my fingers. Ana grabs my cock and starts stroking me but I stop her and tell her I would rather be buried inside her. She takes the condom and rolls it onto my length then I guide her onto my cock and neither of us moves. While we are sitting like this I realise that we won't be able to sleep at night buried deep inside Ana for the next few weeks and it makes me a little sad because I love sleeping that way. But for Ana I need to follow Dr Greene's instructions but after her period in December the gloves are off and I will be sleeping buried deep inside my wife again. Is it December yet?

Ana starts to move and she loves the fact that she is in control. Her breasts are screaming for some attention so I lick, suck and nibble on them breast while I use my hands to give the other breast some attention and then I swap breasts. Ana's body responds and even with the condom I can feel her walls clamping around my cock which I now means she is getting close. When Ana explodes around me she grinds against me while her walls continue to clamp my cock then she bites down on my ear lobe which is enough to push me over the edge and I explode.

We have a nice relaxing soak in the bath before calling it a night. Ana rests her head against my chest and drapes her leg over mine. Since we are not quite ready for sleep yet we talk a little more about what Dr Greene said this afternoon.


	231. Chapter 231

**Tuesday**

 **Steph's POV**

Finally we are leaving the hospital today and taking Charlie home. Luke and I have decided that we will tell our parents today about Charlie and that we also got married on the weekend. I am actually dreading telling my mother because she is going to go ballistic that she wasn't invited and that she wasn't told earlier about Charlie. We have everything packed and ready to go all we need now is the official discharge papers and we can leave. Luke has gotten the baby carrier from the car already so that we can put Charlie in it before we leave the room. While we wait for the Doctor to come I feed Charlie. The Doctor arrives as I am burping her. Finally we are given the discharge papers and we leave the hospital. Luke carries Charlie's carrier and puts her in the car before we head home. It will be good to get home and actually sleep in our own bed.

Once we are home we put Charlie in the rocking cradle that Ray made. At least this way she can be near us while we are in the lounge room. Ray gave us the rocking cradle last time they visited Ana and Christian. Luke and I thanked Ray so much and told him he didn't need to do it but he told us that he wanted to. He has known Luke for many, many years and he is very grateful that he is thankful that Luke protects Ana and Teddy everyday and this was one way he could show how grateful he is. The rocking cradle is similar to the one he made for Teddy.

"Steph, relax on the lounge while I go make us something to eat. I have a sneaking suspicion that we will get a visitor later and that our freezer will be filled with meals so that we don't have to worry about cooking for the first few days that Charlie is home with us."

"Luke, it wouldn't surprise me if Ana and Gail have cooked up meals for our freezer. Have you alerted Taylor that we are home?"

He tells me he sent Taylor a text earlier and that he also let Christian and Ana know that we were bringing Charlie home today. I can't help but watch our little girl as she sleeps peacefully in her cradle. Luke stirs me awake so that I can eat. I didn't even realise I was that tired or that I had even fell asleep. After we have eaten we head to our bedroom so that I can sleep some more. Luke gently lifts Charlie out of the rocking cradle and carries her into our room. She starts to stir and starts to cry so he puts her in my arms and I feed her. Once she is fed and asleep again Luke takes Charlie from my arms and puts her in the bassinet. Charlie will sleep in our room for the first few days then she will be sleeping in her nursery. The calls to our parents can wait because both Luke and I are tired so we are going to have a rest while Charlie is asleep.

 **Ana's POV**

Luke let us know last night that Steph and Charlie would be coming home today and I am so excited. Christian and I will go see them tonight if they are ready for visitors. I just hope that Steph's mother behaves herself when she is finally told about Charlie's arrival.

After I put Teddy down for his afternoon nap I head into my study to do some work and to check the Owner email account for SIP. There are a few emails with the latest figures and progress reports. It feels strange not having to deal with the day to day running of SIP but it is in very capable hands which leaves me to focus on the e-Book department. I made the right decision to have someone else run SIP and now I can work in the background and there is less chance of me having to out myself as the owner. Also not being the Head of SIP will be less stressful when I get pregnant. Everything is sorted and there is nothing else I can do at the moment so I head downstairs to the security office so that I can talk to Taylor.

"Taylor, have you heard from Luke? He let me know earlier that they would be bringing Charlie home today but didn't give any indication of when today."

"Ana, Sawyer messaged me earlier as well. I haven't heard anything more but I am assuming that they will have their phones on silent. Sawyer will contact us again when they are ready."

I leave the security room. Taylor is right Luke will contact us again when they are ready. I remember what it was like when we brought Teddy home Christmas morning all we wanted to do was to get him to sleep in his new surroundings. It hits me like a tonne of bricks, Teddy will be 1 year old in just over 4 weeks. Time has really flown by. Maybe it is time Christian and I talked about what we are going to do to celebrate Teddy's first birthday. I really would like to keep it simple with our family and friends. When I get upstairs I head into my study and get a pen and some paper then head into the nursery. While sitting in the rocking chair I start compiling a list of people to invite. My list has Grace and Carrick, Daddy and Belinda, Grandma and Grandpa T, Elliot and Darlene, Mia and Greg, Gail, Taylor and Sophie, Luke, Steph and Charlie, Ros and Gwen and Andrea. No doubt there will be a few more names added to the list but the most important ones are on the list already.

It felt strange adding Darlene's name to the list but she is Elliot's girlfriend and she also protects Teddy. Reynolds will need to be here since Taylor and Luke will be actual guests. Christian may need to have a few others from the GEH security team to assist Reynolds. Will we actually have the party the day of Teddy's birthday or the day before? If we have it on the Saturday it will mean Daddy and Belinda don't have to leave early so that they can get back home Sunday afternoon. More than likely Grace and Carrick will visit on the Sunday as well since it will actually be his birthday. Teddy starts to stir so I put the list down and get him from his crib. Once his diaper is changed we head downstairs to the lounge room.

 **Luke's POV**

Steph is still sleeping when I wake up so I just lie beside her and watch her sleep. My phone is on the bedside table so I reach over and grab it and send Ana a message asking how things are going with Taylor as her CPO. Ana responds telling me everything is fine and asks if we are up for visitors later. I tell her I will get back to her once Steph wakes up from her nap. Steph starts to stir and I kiss her gently.

"Hello my beautiful wife. Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Hello my sexy husband, yes I did enjoy my nap. Now that I am rested I think it is time we told our parents about Charlie and our nuptials."

Steph turns on the baby monitor so that we can hear if Charlie wakes then we grab our phones and leave our bedroom, closing the door behind us. I know exactly why Steph wanted us not to be in the room with Charlie when we call her parents. We decide to call my parents first and tell them that we got married on Saturday and that their granddaughter made her appearance a few hours later. They are going to come to Seattle on Saturday so that they can see Charlie but in the mean time I promise to send mom and dad a picture of Charlie and that is what I do once I hang up. Now it is time for Steph to call her parents and neither of us are looking forward to it. I remind Steph that she can hang up the phone at any time and that if they try and visit that I can make sure her parents aren't allowed onto the property if that is what she wants. She kisses me and tells me that she loves me then dials her parent's number and puts it on speaker phone.

 **Steph's POV**

Telling Luke's parents was easy not it is time to call my parents to tell them about Charlie and that we got married on Saturday. My mother is not going to be happy that we didn't tell her earlier. Having Luke tell me that he will make sure my mother can't get near our cottage if I don't want her here.

"Hello mom can you please put us on speaker phone because Luke and I need to speak to you and dad."

"Okay your father and I are in the lounge room. What do you need to speak to us about? Have you done something stupid Stephanie?"

"Mom, Dad on Saturday Luke and I got married in a very simple and small ceremony here at our cottage." Before I can continue my mother interrupts.

"You got MARRIED and didn't invite your parents. If HIS parents were invited I will be rather pissed off Stephanie."

"Congratulations to you both baby girl." My dad says.

"Thank you." Luke and I both say before I address my mother's issue.

"If you must know MOTHER, Luke's parents weren't invited either. It was just us, The Grey's and the Taylor's. We are going to have a wedding reception at a later date."

"Why did you invite your employer over your family?"

"Mom, our wedding was exactly what Luke and I wanted. Luke has known Ana for many years and Ana and I have become close. The Taylor's were invited because Gail helped me get ready. It was what we both wanted and that is all that matters to us. Now I need to tell you the rest of our news."

"After dropping that bombshell on us I am not sure I want to hear the rest of your news."

"Well if you don't want to hear that you became grandparents to a beautiful granddaughter,

who is sleeping in our bedroom, then just hang up now."

That shut my mother up real fast but only for a few moments.

"My baby girl had a little girl. Oh Stephy you have made me very happy with your news." My dad says.

"You're telling us that you gave birth and NEVER told us until NOW. When the hell did you have our granddaughter Stephanie? I know it wasn't today because they wouldn't let you out of the hospital so soon after having her."

She is pissed off so I try and explain what happened and she just gets angrier when she realises that I actually had Charlie on Saturday and we are only ringing them on Tuesday. I can see Luke getting angrier and angrier with my mother and I know he is about to blow. Luke grabs the phone and takes it off speaker phone before going outside. At this moment I really don't care if Luke goes off at my mother because she deserves it. Why can't she just be happy about Charlie's arrival and the fact that Luke and I were married when she came into the world? The whole time Dad barely spoke but I know that he will be mad at mom for her behaviour.

Obviously dad is not with mom at the moment because Luke's phone is ringing beside me and I see that it is dad calling so I answer. He tells me he left the lounge room when Luke started talking to my mother and went to his study so that he could call me.

"Oh baby girl, you have made me so happy today. Can I ask what you named my granddaughter?"

I can hear that he is struggling with his emotions. Not having my dad beside me when I got married was a little hard but after my mother's outburst I am actually glad that they weren't here.

"Dad her name is Charlie Anastasia Sawyer. Luke says she looks just like me. I am sorry you couldn't walk me down the aisle dad but Luke and I wanted it to be about us. You know mom would have taken over and more than likely ruined my wedding day."

"Yes I know Stephy. As long as you and Luke are happy and he treats you right, that is all that matters to me."

"I am happy dad and Luke treats me right. He has taken the next few weeks off work to be at home with Charlie and I. Even when he returns to work he is only up the driveway and if I need help he can be with me in a few minutes. Knowing Ana she will make sure Luke is never too far away from me unless it is necessary and she will give me plenty of warning that Luke will not be at the main house."

Dad and I continue talking for a few minutes before dad tells me he will call again soon and that he hopes to see Charlie soon. I tell him I will talk to Luke about a convenient time for them to come see Charlie and let him know. Thank goodness dad understands why I am in no rush to have mom come see Charlie. If earlier was any indication I am not sure I want her seeing Charlie any time soon. I relax on the lounge and wait for Luke to come back inside.

 **Luke's POV**

That woman is really getting on my nerves and I have had enough. Steph doesn't need this shit. I stand up grab the phone, take it off speaker phone and head outside. She is still carrying on about Steph not calling her on Saturday after she had Charlie.

"Mrs Garner, listen and listen good because I am only going to say this once. Steph was the one who didn't want you at the wedding because she knew EXACTLY how you would be and after the way you reacted earlier I am actually glad that WE decided to get married the way we did. As for not telling you about Charlie until today that was also a decision that Steph made. Steph wanted our daughter to be at home when we introduced her to our families because Steph knew that you would INSIST on visiting once we announced her arrival. You seem to think EVERYTHING is about you and what you want but let me tell you this, it's not. These last few days have been about my wife and my daughter. There safety and happiness comes before anyone else's and if you don't like it then stiff shit. If you knew your daughter as well as you claim to then you would know that Steph is her own person and that she was the one who made these decisions and as her husband I agreed with her decisions."

"You are telling me that MY daughter didn't want me at her wedding and at the hospital when she had my granddaughter?"

"Yes that is what I am telling you. Steph didn't want a repeat of what happened when we announced that Steph was pregnant. You totally embarrassed your daughter that night and as far as I am concerned you are on my shit list for your behaviour that night. Now IF you think you can behave yourself and keep your snide comments and rude behaviour to yourself, I would like you and your husband to come and meet your granddaughter tomorrow if that is convenient for you both."

"I guess I will have to IF I want to meet my granddaughter. Why did you give her a boy's name?"

Oh hell does this woman ever give up. I really don't know how Steph's dad puts up with her. Right now I am not in the mood to discuss Charlie's name with her so I just ask her to let us know if they will be visiting tomorrow. Before she hangs up she actually tells me that they will be here tomorrow to meet Charlie. Finally I hang up the phone and head back inside to Steph.

She tells me about the call from her dad. I tell Steph about what went down between her mother and I on the phone. Before I forget I tell Steph that her parents will be stopping by tomorrow sometime to meet Charlie. That is one visit I am not looking forward to but if she starts her shit then I will have Taylor remove her from our cottage. Since Charlie is still asleep I sit beside Steph and she snuggles against me.

 **Christian's POV**

Slowly I am getting use to Reynolds working alongside me while Taylor is Ana's CPO until Sawyer returns to work. Reynolds is actually staying in the CPO cottage until Sawyer returns to work as it made sense for him to stay there instead of travelling backwards and forwards. Ryan is full time at Escala and until Reynolds returns to Escala I have James working the day shift at Escala. I am actually thinking about keeping James on for the dayshift at Escala so that I have a second CPO at Escala when Reynolds is here at the house on the weekends.

Ana and Teddy greet me at the door and I can't help but smile when I see them both but I wonder why they are waiting for me. Has something happened? Before my mind can get too carried away Ana asks me if I would like to go with her to see the Sawyers this evening. I agree but first I want to get changed. Ana is going to check what time suits them while I get changed. When I get back downstairs Ana is waiting for me and tells me we are heading to visit the Sawyers. I wonder if they have told their families yet about Charlie.

Charlie is asleep when we arrive so we sit out on the back deck so that Teddy can play with the few toys we brought with us. Both of them look so relaxed and very happy to be home. I know when Ana had Teddy we were both glad to return home to our own bed and surroundings. Steph and Ana go inside to check on Charlie.

"Have you told the grandparents yet about Charlie and the wedding?"

"Yes, we called them today to let them know. Steph's parents are going to visit tomorrow so they can meet Charlie. There is something that I need to discuss with you though regarding the visit."

"What do you need to discuss with me Sawyer?"

"Sir, I had a very heated discussion with Steph's mother today and after the bullshit she pulled when we told them about being pregnant I don't think this visit tomorrow is going to go very well. If I need help could I please have Taylor's assistance to remove my mother-in-law from the premises?"

"I will tell Taylor that he is on standby and all you need to do if you need his help is call or message him."

"Thanks Sir. I really hope for Steph's sake that she actually behaves herself."

So do I really hope that woman behaves herself. Sawyer tells me that his parents will be visiting over the weekend to meet Charlie. We continue talking about how they are settling in as parents until Steph and Ana return. Since Charlie is asleep Steph didn't want to bring her outside. Teddy still has only seen Charlie briefly at the hospital but sooner or later he is going to actually meet her properly. Maybe having Teddy interacting with Charlie will make it easier when baby number 2 arrives.

We spend a lively evening with Teddy before heading to our room for the night. Needless to say the box of condoms got a good working out. Hopefully our delivery arrives tomorrow or I will need to do a detour to buy some more condoms.


	232. Chapter 232

**A/N: _Sorry for the delay. The upload function wasn't working last night so I have had to cut and paste the chapter instead._**

 **Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

I can't help smile when I think about last night and earlier this morning. Christian and I made love numerous times in various places within our bedroom. While Christian is getting dressed I sit on the bed and admire the view.

"Christian, we need to start organising Teddy's first birthday. I want it to be our family and a few close friends. Especially since his birthday is so close to Christmas."

"Baby, can we discuss this tonight when I get home. Before I forget I need to tell you that Taylor may need to leave the house today to help Sawyer. Steph's parents are visiting and Sawyer has asked if Taylor could help if her mother doesn't behave. After the way her mother has reacted in the past I would be greatly surprised if Taylor isn't needed."

"For their sakes I really do hope she behaves herself. She really has pushed Luke's buttons in the past and I think he will be even more protective of Steph now because of Charlie. Why can't that woman be happy for her daughter?"

Christian doesn't respond but I can see he is struggling with his tie so I help him then kiss him passionately. Our kiss is interrupted when we here Teddy over the baby monitor. We head into his nursery and find Teddy wide awake and rather happy to see us both. Since Christian is dressed for work I change Teddy before we head downstairs for breakfast.

Teddy has his baby cereal and some mashed banana for breakfast. Christian kisses the top of Teddy's head before leaving for work. Since it is a lovely day outside I think Teddy and I should spend a little bit of time in the meadow this morning. After our morning in the meadow I go to the bathroom and I realise I have started to bleed. Gosh that didn't take long considering the implant was only removed on Monday. But the sooner this happens and I get my next period we can get rid of the condoms and start trying for baby number 2.

Gail and I are just finishing our lunch when Taylor comes rushing into the kitchen and asks Gail to go with him to Luke's cottage. Oh shit this is not good. Obviously things have gone bad with Steph's mother but why does Taylor want Gail to go with him? After 5 minutes Gail returns but she is not alone. She has Steph and a crying Charlie with her. Now I understand why Taylor needed Gail. Steph looks a total wreck. What the hell did her mother say to make her this upset? I stand and take Charlie from Steph then Gail helps her sit down. Once Steph and I are seated Gail heads to the kitchen to make some tea. While I am holding Charlie, Teddy crawls over and pulls himself up and looks at Charlie. What he does next is absolutely adorable. He reaches out for Charlie and gently touches her. What shocks both Steph and I is that Charlie's crying actually starts to ease.

"Wow, who would have thought that Teddy touching her would settle her down. I really thought I would be trying to calm her down for ages.

"Steph what the hell happened that made you leave your own home with Charlie. It is bad enough that Taylor had to go to your cottage but I never expected you to have to bring Charlie here."

"My mother has really done it this time Ana. My poor dad is the one who is going to suffer because of that woman. We are going to have to find ways that dad can visit without mom knowing. Luke didn't want us to be there any longer especially since Charlie was so upset. She was being a total bitch about us getting married without them being there. She even started saying things about Mr Grey and I know that didn't go down well with Luke. "

Gail returns with the cups of tea and offers to take Teddy so that we can talk. Steph actually asks if Charlie could lay down in Teddy's rocking cradle. Once it is beside the lounge I lower Charlie into it and Teddy actually sits beside the rocking cradle and put his little hand on Charlies arm and watches her. Steph tells me what happened at the cottage while she drinks her cup of tea. No wonder Luke asked for Taylor's assistance and for Gail to go with him to bring Steph to the main house. How could a mother be so nasty to her own daughter? That evil woman could actually be worse than my mother and that is saying something.

Poor Steph is still crying and all I can do is try and console her. I really hope Luke gets rid of her mother soon so he can be here for his wife and daughter. Thankfully Charlie has fallen asleep in the rocking cradle. I can't help but laugh when Charlie perches himself at the end of the rocking cradle and watches Charlie as she sleeps. It reminds me of the days when he would do that when Teddy was sleeping in the rocking cradle. Gail comes and takes Teddy upstairs for his afternoon nap leaving Steph and I to talk some more while we wait for Taylor and Luke to return.

 **Luke's POV**

Before Steph's parents arrive I remind her that Taylor is on standby to help out if needed. Also I tell her that if I need to, I will have her and Charlie taken to the main house where I know they will be safe and away from her mother. Steph and Charlie need to feel safe and away from any drama. Knowing Steph's mother there is going to be a show down at some point today. But maybe her dad will be able to keep her mother in line. A man can hope can't he?

Steph has just finished feeding Charlie when her parents arrive. At first her mother is very civil and is gushing over Charlie until Charlie falls asleep. I take Charlie into our room to sleep but she starts to stir so I stay with her for a few minutes until she settles again. Since the bedroom door is open I can hear her mother and she starts on Steph. Firstly she starts about not being invited to the wedding. I quickly shoot Taylor a message.

*Taylor, bring Gail with you so she can help Steph and Charlie to main house. I think it is about to get UGLY. Sawyer*

*Grabbing Gail and we are on our way. T*

Once I know Taylor is on his way I leave our room I shutting the door as I leave. Steph is standing her ground about the wedding. Steph's dad is in shock at the way his wife is carrying on and he tries to calm her down reminding her that their granddaughter is asleep in the other room.

"The granddaughter we didn't know about until yesterday. Tell us the truth about your rush wedding Stephanie. Did Mr Grey call in a few favours so that you could be married before the baby came? Is THAT why he was at the ceremony? We all know his money TALKS." Steph's mother says, but by the end she is yelling.

She is fucking unbelievable I am ready to throttle this bitch. Charlie starts crying so I whisper to Steph to go to Charlie and that Taylor and Gail are on their way. I tell her I love them both and that I will come get her after I settle this shit with her mother.

I hear Taylor entering through the back gate so I know he will be here in a few moments. Steph is still in our bedroom with Charlie who is still crying rather loudly. Taylor stands in the lounge room and I pull Gail aside and ask Gail to grab the diaper bag from Charlie's room and then take Steph and Charlie to the main house. I also tell Gail to tell Steph that I will come to the main house when it is all sorted. Gail just nods and within a few minutes Gail is ushering Steph and Charlie out the backdoor. Once I hear the back gate open and latch closed again and I know Steph is on her way to the main house I really let loose on the bitch sitting in my living room.

"Are you fucking happy now that you have upset my daughter and my wife that much that she has had to leave her own fucking house?"

"If she learnt to keep her legs closed then she wouldn't have a crying baby to deal with. As far as I am concerned a quickie wedding hours before the birth of your child is NOT a proper wedding so until we attend a proper wedding you are not MARRIED to my daughter in my eyes."

You have got to be fucking kidding me. Taylor is absolutely gobsmacked and is just looking at me with a look on his face that I have never seen before. I don't think this is going to be at all pretty. She has no fucking clue about what her daughter wanted. Her carrying on like this makes me so glad that Steph and I got married the way we did. She starts spewing evil things out of her mouth so Taylor escorts her outside. He had to use a little bit of force but finally she is out of my house. Steph's dad is completely gobsmacked.

"Luke I am so sorry my wife is way out of line. Never did I imagine she would be this horrible to Stephy. I will admit that I was a little hurt that I was not there when my daughter got married but I understand why you both decided to get married without us knowing. Luke please look after my daughter she is going to need you. Her mother has said some very hurtful things and I am not sure even I can forgive her for what she has said. Please let Stephy know that I will call her soon and that I love her and Charlie."

"All I ask is you keep that evil woman away from my wife and daughter. What she has said today has been very calculated and hurtful. Sir, you are always welcome to visit your granddaughter but for now keep that evil woman away from me, Steph and Charlie."

"Luke I understand and I will make sure she is kept away from here. Today I seen a side to my wife that I have never seen and if I am honest I am not sure if I want to be near her anymore. How can a mother be so downright cruel to her own daughter? Please say goodbye to Stephy for me and I will take that horrid woman home so that you can check on your beautiful wife and daughter."

I shake hands with Steph's dad and watch him walk out the front door. When Taylor returns inside I know for certain that they have left. Taylor and I talk about what happened when he took her outside. That woman is definitely one evil piece of work. If I don't see her again that will suit me fine but she is Steph's mother and ultimately it is Steph's decision if she wants to see her and I will support Steph's decision. We head up the main house so I can see my wife. I need to make sure she is ok and that Charlie has settled down. Taylor wants to talk to me once I have checked on them both. No doubt he wants to talk about what happened before he got there.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor alerted me he was heading to Sawyer's cottage but that was over an hour ago. It is unusual that he hasn't given me an update. Does that mean they are still trying to deal with the situation? Grabbing my phone I call Ana to see if she can tell me anything. When she answers and I ask about Taylor she seems a little strange. Shit is Steph there with her? So I ask if Steph is there and she tells me yes. That explains her behaviour. I tell Ana that our parcel arrived and that I will be bringing it home with me so we can try a few different ones out tonight. She giggles which makes my cock twitch. Ana then tells me that she is looking forward to it as well.

Finally I get home and I find Sawyer in the security office with Sawyer but Darlene is not here. Taylor tells me that he sent Darlene home early so that he and Sawyer could really debrief about what happened earlier. Sawyer gives me a quick rundown of what happened. Holy fuck that bitch is mental. I am not at all happy that she insinuated that I was the one who organised the wedding at short notice. Yes I may have given Sawyer the name of the Judge but I had nothing to do with organising their wedding. That bitch will not be coming anywhere near this property anytime soon also she will be blocked from going anywhere near SIP when Steph returns to work. I will do everything I can to keep her away from Steph and Charlie until Sawyer tells me otherwise. This is like Carla all over again but this time it is Steph's mother.

Sawyer follows me and we head into the lounge room where Ana and Steph are. Ana motions towards Teddy and that is when I notice him sitting beside the rocking cradle watching Charlie as she sleeps. Teddy looks so concerned about Charlie and it is so cute. I would not be at all surprised if these 2 are very close when they get older.

"Are you watching over Charlie, Teddy?"

Teddy looks up at me and points to me.

"Dada"

My baby boy just called me dada. I reach down and pick him up and give him a few kisses. I look at Ana and she is smiling at us both. Teddy calling me dada is just what I needed after the talk with Taylor and Sawyer.

Once Teddy is in bed for the night we get comfortable in the lounge room so that we can talk. We talk about Teddy's first birthday party and how Ana is thinking about having it on the Saturday so that Ray and Belinda don't have to leave the party early to return to Montesano. I start thinking about the situation with Ray and Belinda while I listen to Ana. Would Ray consider taking the Monday and Tuesday off work and actually stay here in Seattle until after Christmas. It would mean one trip to Seattle instead of 2 trips in 4 days.

"Baby, we need to talk to your dad. I want to ask them to stay from Teddy's birthday until after Christmas. That way they aren't making 2 trips and it will mean we can have Teddy's party on his birthday."

"Actually Christian that makes sense. I would actually love having them both here for a few extra days. It would allow Belinda and I to do a little bit of Christmas shopping together."

Since it is just after 8pm we call Ray and Belinda. When I suggest that they stay with us for the few days between Teddy's party and Christmas they start laughing. Apparently they had only been discussing that option earlier this afternoon. It is all settled Ray and Belinda will come to Seattle on the Saturday and return to Montesano on Boxing Day. Meaning they will be here for 5 nights. Teddy is going to love having them here for that long. After we hang up from Ray and Belinda we continue talking about the party and who we are going to invite. By the time we finish the list we have Mom and Dad, Ray and Belinda, Grandma and Grandpa T, Elliot and Darlene, Mia and Greg, Taylor, Gail and Sophie, Sawyer, Steph and Charlie, Ros and Gwen and Andrea.

Even though I am Christian Grey and can have almost anything I ask for, I don't want anything extravagant for Teddy's birthday. Some parents go all out and spend a shit load of money on their child's first birthday but I would rather keep it simple and donate money to a good cause. A light bulb goes off in my head.

"Ana, Teddy doesn't really need anything for his birthday and I was wondering if we could ask our family to consider making a donation in Teddy's name to one of the charities we support instead of purchasing him a gift. Also we could make a donation in Teddy's name since we are keeping his party small and simple."

"Christian that is a great idea. Now we need to work out a way to tell our family about our wishes regarding gifts for Teddy."

Our families will no doubt buy something for Teddy as well as make a donation. Talking about our families has me thinking about the family holiday that Ana and I have previously discussed. Since we will be taking Taylor again I want to have Gail and Sophie join us this time. Maybe Taylor could organise for Benny to join us again. I am sure Ana would love to see him.

"Ana, maybe it is time that we started thinking about taking our family to Australia for a whole family holiday like we discussed after we returned from our honeymoon. Gail and Sophie will be coming with us as well. When do you think we should go?"

"Christian I am not sure that Daddy and Belinda will come with us to Australia. Daddy has never been one for flying."

"Well we can always take them on a family holiday closer to home. Didn't you say your dad was going to Hawaii in January?"

"Yes he is, but trust me that will be a big struggle for him as was the flight to New York. If Gail and Sophie are coming as well it would need to be when Sophie is on school break. Would Gail and Sophie be joining us for the entire trip or only part of the trip? If they are only joining us for part of the trip we could see if the spring break falls around our wedding anniversary. We could spend our second wedding anniversary in Australia and have our family and Gail and Sophie join us when Sophie starts spring break."

I wonder how far along Ana might be by the April. Will she be still able to fly? If everything goes to plan and we are able to organise this trip our family will find out about going to Australia at Christmas. I am actually really excited about going back and taking our loved ones with us. Taylor will be the only one to know about the trip prior to Christmas because he will need to start organising security while we are there. I think we really should only need Benny if he is available because when the rest of our family arrive we will also have Darlene to help out if needed.

Before we even realise it, it is already 10pm so we head upstairs to our room. Ana comes out of the bathroom and she is wearing pyjamas. The only time she wears pyjamas to bed is when she is bleeding. Shit she has started to bleed like Dr Greene said she would. So it looks like sex is off the table for a few days. Darn I was really looking forward to trying out the new condoms but they will still be here when Ana stops bleeding.


	233. Chapter 233

**Friday**

 **Ana's POV**

These last few nights Christian and I have been working on our trip back to Australia. We are going to be leaving for Australia on April 5th and the others will be leaving Seattle on April 12th. Christian is going to charter a plane to fly the others to Australia so that we still have the jet if we need it. Also chartering a plane will give everyone a bit more room than being on the jet. We then will all arrive back in Seattle on April 19th so that we can rest before returning to work or in Sophie's case school.

Christian and I have talked about me restructuring my working hours further. In January I am going to cut back to 4 hours on a Monday, Wednesday and Friday instead of 3 hours per day while Teddy is sleeping. I will go to SIP once a fortnight on a Friday so that I can meet with the authors and management regarding the e-Books. Also I am going to continue to work with Mr White if he still wants to work solely with me. He is too big of a client not to keep him happy. Now that I have made the decision we can focus on getting Gail some help for those days. We are going to start the recruiting process next week and Gail is going to be involved throughout the entire process. Whoever we employ will work from 9am – 1pm Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Those hours will increase later in my pregnancy.

Once I am ready for work Taylor drives me to SIP. Today I have a meeting with the head of SIP to discuss the e-Book department and how it is progressing. At first these meetings felt weird because it use to be me on the other side of the desk for those types of meetings but now I am use to it and I actually prefer to be on this side of the desk. There is a lot less stress being the head of the e-Books department. Today I am also going to discuss with the head of SIP about wanting to restructure my hours further in January so that I can continue to be a hands on mom with Teddy. After discussing it today I will go home this afternoon and put the request in writing as per SIP's employee policies and procedures.

After my meeting about the e-books department I decide to start going through the e-Books that will be released between now and Christmas. The pre-sales for some of the e-Books are beyond our original expectations so I am definitely going to have to generate more codes to be distributed to the book stores.

On the way home I start thinking about our trip to Australia again. If we bring Gail and Sophie back with us on the jet the others could stay in Australia longer, allowing them to time to visit more places. I am sure we could manage without Darlene for a few extra days especially since Gail will have help at the house and I will be working from home.

When I get home Teddy is still asleep so I head into the kitchen to help Gail with preparing dinner since Grace and Carrick are joining us tonight to finalise everything for thanksgiving. Everyone is coming here for Thanksgiving this year. I decide to whip up a chocolate cake for dessert since I know it is Christian's favourite.

While I am making the chocolate cake I can't help but think about this thanksgiving. Daddy and Belinda are arriving on Wednesday night. But they will be heading back to Montesano Thursday afternoon. Daddy doesn't want to take any more time off since he is taking extended time off at Christmas and then again in January to celebrate their wedding anniversary.

 **Grace's POV**

Before dinner Ana and I go over the thanksgiving plans one last time. Belinda and Ana will prepare the turkey and vegetables. Mia and I are making the apple tarts and pumpkin pies. Darlene is going to make the cranberry sauce and custard as well as bring the whipped cream for dessert. It looks like we have everything covered. Ana was insistent that my parents were not to bring anything. This is going to be our first thanksgiving with Teddy and I am really looking forward to it. Also this year we have Darlene with us. She is just what Elliot needed. Christian and Carrick join us and we head into the dining room to have dinner. After we have all eaten our dinner Carrick and I offer to bath Teddy, since we don't get to do it very often. Teddy has a ball in the bath and there is water everywhere. I am not sure what is the wettest, the bathroom floor or Carrick. Once Teddy is out of the bath and I am drying him off Carrick gets a towel so he can dry himself off a bit. Ana and Christian join us just as I finish putting on Teddy's pyjamas.

"It looks like Carrick had a bath too. Was Teddy splashing around too much again tonight?"

"Yes he thought grandpa needed a bath too."

"Let me get Carrick something to put on while I put his shirt in the dryer to dry. It should be dry by the time we finish dinner."

Ana returns with a shirt for Carrick to put on. We all kiss Teddy goodnight and once he is tucked up in bed we all head downstairs. Ana goes to the laundry room with Carrick's shirt then joins us in the lounge room. We start talking about Teddy's birthday. Christian and Ana are keeping it low key and simple and are going to make a donation to Wheeling Away on Teddy's behalf. Both Carrick and I are a little surprised when Ana and Christian ask us to make a donation in Teddy's name instead of buying a heap of presents for Teddy. I can see where they both are coming from. Teddy has everything he needs and I think what they are asking is reasonable. Toys, clothes and anything else we buy Teddy will only last a little while however a donation to a charity has long lasting benefits and helps others less fortunate.

On our way home Carrick and I talk more about Christian and Ana's request regarding presents for Teddy. We decide to get him one small gift that is more of a keepsake and make a donation to Wheeling Away in Teddy's name. Ana should be very proud of what she has done with the Wheeling Away foundation. Now all we have to do is find the perfect gift for our grandson for his birthday and then we also have to get his gifts for Christmas. What Ana and Christian don't know is that Carrick and I have set up a college trust fund for Teddy and each Christmas we will put money into it. Yes we know that Christian and Ana can afford to pay for Teddy's education but this is something that Carrick and I decided on when our children were still in high school. All of our grandchildren will have a college trust fund.

 **Christian's POV**

Mom and dad leave and Ana and I relax in the sun room tonight with a glass of wine and some chocolate cake that we didn't have for dessert while my parents were her. We talk some more about our family vacation to Australia. I actually love Ana's suggestion about bringing Gail and Sophie back to Seattle with us allowing the rest of the family and Darlene to spend some extra time in Australia. We have agreed to go back to North Queensland and that is where my family will join us. I tell Ana about the zoo that I found out about near Toowoomba and she is rather excited about going there. So it is decided that on the Thursday we will fly back to Brisbane and head to the zoo. On the Friday we will spend the day at Dreamworld again we will do a few tiger experiences. Unfortunately though Teddy is too young but I will make sure there are things for him to see while we are there. Maybe that day we can have extra CPO's so that we I can do a few things with Teddy while Ana, Sophie and a few of the others interact with the tigers. Then on the Saturday we and the Taylor's will head back to Seattle leaving the rest of my family to go off and explore. After we tell them at Christmas they will need to decide where they want to visit when we return to Seattle so that everything can be sorted.

 **Saturday**

I can't help but look at my beautiful wife as she sleeps. These last few days have been pure hell because of her bleeding. The sooner the bleeding stops the happier I will be but I know that this is something I need to get use to again until Ana gets pregnant. Hopefully though her period will return the way it was where she would only bleed for 3 or 4 days. I guess only time will tell. Teddy starts to stir so I grab the monitor and turn it down so that Ana can sleep in. I kiss her forehead before climbing out of bed and going to Teddy.

I take Teddy downstairs so that Ana can sleep in. Later on I need to go into my study and deal with a few things that I didn't do yesterday afternoon and that need to be done by Monday morning. The sooner I do it the sooner I can focus on spending the weekend with Ana and Teddy.

 **Ana's POV**

When I wake up I find our bed empty and I realise why when I glance at the clock and it tells me it is after 9am already. After getting dressed I head downstairs to find Christian and Teddy. I find them in the lounge room spending quality time together. They haven't seen me yet so I just watch them as they play. Christian says something to Teddy as he turns him round so that he can see me.

"Mama" my little boy says.

"Good morning, my 2 handsome men. I see you have been playing while mommy has been sleeping. You keep playing while I go get some breakfast then we can decide what we are going to do for the rest of the weekend."

Christian actually follows me into the kitchen and while I have breakfast he feeds Teddy some banana. We talk about what to do this weekend. Christian has a few things he needs to do in his study and promises to be finished by lunch then he is all ours. Shit that reminds me that I didn't email my request for reduced working hours to the Head of SIP like I was going too. I can't help but laugh because I know that I will not be refused the reduction of hours since I am actually the owner but since that is not know I need to follow the employee's policies and procedures like everyone else. Christian is confused as to why I am laughing at him saying he needs to do a few things in his study so I explain that I forgot to send the email yesterday. Since I only need to send one email I will take Teddy with me upstairs and he can play in the enclosed veranda while I sit and watch him play. Teddy is very happy playing just in front of me.

To: Head of SIP  
CC: Owner  
From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Reduction of hours

As per our discussion yesterday I want to reduce my working hours so I can spend more time with my son. I have completed the necessary forms as per the employee policies and procedures and they are attached. Please note that I am flexible with my days and times if needed. If you have any further questions please contact me.

Kind Regards,

Ana Grey  
E-Books, SIP

* * *

Since Teddy is happily playing I fire up the owner email account to deal with the email that I just sent.

To: Head of SIP  
CC: Anastasia Grey  
From: Owner  
Subject: Re: Reduction of hours

I approve Mrs Grey's request to restructure her work hours. From what I can see Mrs Grey is not reducing her hours of work just restructuring them into 4 hours blocks 3 days per week. Mrs Grey has proven that she is very capable of running the e-Book division. Family means a lot to me so I understand why Mrs Grey wishes to work restructure her hours. Please have Mrs Grey notifying all relevant parties of her availability starting in January.

Owner  
Owner, SIP

* * *

I hit send and shut down my laptop so that I can play with Teddy. Now that is done I sit on the floor with Teddy and play. Teddy is laughing when I hear Christian walking through my study. Surely I haven't been up here that long. He is all smiles when he sees us both on the floor and tells me that he is finished in his study. Well that was quicker than I thought but I am very happy that it is now family time for the three of us.

We are in the lounge room and Teddy has pulled himself up and is hanging onto the lounge with one hand and facing towards Christian who is sitting on the lounge room floor a few feet in front of Teddy. There is a look of determination on Teddy's face so I quickly grab my phone and stand behind Christian so that I am ready to record what I think will be Teddy's first steps.

"Teddy, come to Daddy. Take your first steps baby boy. Come on you know you want to little man. Let go of the lounge and come to me baby boy."

Teddy lets got of the lounge and wobbles a little before taking his first step. Oh my goodness our little man is taking his first steps and both Christian and I are here for it. I can feel the tears trickling down my cheek as I watch Christian encouraging Teddy to take another step which he does. In total Teddy took 3 steps and both Christian and I are so happy to have been here to watch him. It seems like Teddy wants both of us to be present when he does his firsts. We have both been with him when he said both Mama and Dada and now we are both here watching him take his first steps. Christian and I both can't help but smile looking at Teddy. I have an idea so I turn to Christian.

"Baby let's celebrate Teddy's first steps by having some chocolate cake. I am sure Teddy would love some chocolate cake especially since he always reacted when someone said it when I was pregnant."

Christian puts Teddy in his high chair while I cut us a piece and put a small amount of cake in Teddy's bowl making sure I don't put any of the icing in his bowl. It seems that Teddy loves chocolate cake as he is rather vocal in telling me he wants more when he finishes the piece I gave him. For his birthday I will make Teddy a special Teddy size cake with very little icing and I will make a normal chocolate cake for the rest of our guests.

Today has been absolutely perfect our little boy took his first unaided steps and I managed to record it on my phone. If Teddy won't take any steps on Thursday we can show our family the video of his first steps.

 **Christian's POV**

Teddy and I are having our special time in the lounge room while Ana is preparing our dinner. While I am playing with Teddy I can't help but think about Ana and that I will be so glad when she tells me that she has stopped bleeding. Then we can test out the condoms that we ordered. It will be a long night the night Ana stops bleeding because I have missed making love to my wife and I have missed the feeling of being deep inside her as she cums. Gosh just thinking about it is making my cock hard. I really need to think about something else because it is rather uncomfortable trying to play with Teddy with a rock hard cock.

After we have bathed Teddy and we have tucked him into bed Ana asks me to go downstairs to get us some chocolate cake to share in our room. I am a little confused as to why she wants to head to bed so early but I head downstairs to get the cake. While I am getting the cake I can't help but to think back to earlier today when Teddy took his first steps in the lounge room. Our little boy has come a long way in these last 11 months. It feels like yesterday that we welcomed him into the world but next month we will be celebrating his first birthday with our family and friends. Hopefully baby number 2 will be with us or on its way when we celebrate Teddy's second birthday. I wonder how many children Ana actually wants to have. Will this next pregnancy determine if we have any more children? If I am honest with myself I would love to have at least 3 children. But everything will depend on Ana and her body. Ultimately it is her body and if her body is unable to cope with another pregnancy after number 2 then I will be more than happy with my 2 children that we will have.

When I walk into our bedroom I almost drop the plate I am carrying. My night just got a WHOLE lot better.

 **Ana's POV**

I sent Christian downstairs to get the cake so I could put my plan into action. Rushing to our room I strip off and climb onto our bed naked. When I hear Christian getting close to our room I bite my lip and start to play with my nipple with one hand when the other hand is at my folds. The look on Christian's face when he enters our room is priceless he actually nearly dropped the plate with the chocolate cake.

"Care to join me husband. Your hands feel a lot better on my body."

"Fuck me Ana, you look so darn hot laying there."

"Well I am hoping that you will fuck me tonight Christian. I want to try out each and every different kind of condom we purchased."

Needless to say the chocolate cake was forgotten about.


	234. Chapter 234

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I was feeling a little under the weather yesterday.**

 **Sunday**

Hell I am a little sore after last night but I loved every minute of it. Some of those condoms felt amazing. Both Christian and I got a good laugh when we tried the glow in the dark condom. We even turned the lights off to see if they worked. It looked strange watching the glow in the dark condom sliding in and out of my pussy. Oh and don't get me started on the ribbed condoms. Needless to say we will definitely be ordering more of the natural feel ribbed condoms. The vibrating ones were actually a little disappointing because the vibrating component was actually separate from the condom so it took long to put it on and didn't last very long. Also we had to be careful that Christian didn't thrust too hard into me because the vibrating part would hurt me when it hit against me. Needless to say we won't be purchasing them again. I am starting to get wet again thinking about last night but we can't have a repeat just yet my poor pussy needs a few more hours to recover. Tonight will be a different story tonight we can retest them all apart from the vibrating ones. I can't help but smile thinking about tonight.

"What are you grinning about Mrs Grey?"

"Mr Grey, that is for me to know and you to find out."

"My guess it has something to do with the sex filled night last night."

I don't answer him I just climb out of bed and seductively put on some clothes then I kiss him passionately before leaving our bedroom and going to get Teddy who is now awake. Christian is dressed when I return to our room with Teddy and Teddy reaches out for Christian. After Christian takes Teddy from my arms I hug the both of them but I also rub Christian's cock through his pants and there is nothing he can do because he has Teddy. I smile innocently at him then I head out of our room so that I can go downstairs and start on breakfast.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana takes out her phone to take a photo of Teddy standing in the lounge room not hanging on to anything. It jogs my memory and I tell Ana that I have organised a photo session with the photographer that took the photos during her pregnancy and of Teddy since then. I wanted them to have some professional family pictures. Maybe we can visit later and tell them about it and that when they are ready all they have to do is call the photographer. Teddy takes another few steps but today he is walking towards Ana and she is actually recording it with her phone again. Before we know it Teddy will be running around and we won't be able to keep him still.

We head out into the meadow so we can spend some time in the fresh air. Ana has prepared us some snacks to eat. I decide to take Teddy's shoes off since we are sitting on a blanket. As we sit here I can't help but think about what it will be when I am able to actually chase Teddy around the meadow and play ball with him. Teddy is rather happy sitting on the blanket watching the water. He has been eating the banana that Ana has been feeding him. When he has finished I decide to walk with him on the grass so that he can feel the grass under his feet. I stand behind him and help him stand up and allow him to hold onto both my hands. He starts taking steps and I slowly follow him. Teddy lets out a slight squeal then a giggle when he takes his first step onto the grass. Obviously it tickles because he giggles with each step he takes. Ana gets up and actually records Teddy's reaction to walking on the grass barefoot. This thanksgiving our loved ones will be seeing quite a few videos of Teddy walking. There is the one of his first ever unaided steps then there is when he walked towards Ana and now there is today and his first steps on grass. It is a shame we never got a video of the first time Teddy said mama and dada. But our family don't know that Teddy has spoken yet so it will be a surprise on Thursday. Now that Teddy has started to say a few words we should discuss what Teddy will call the security who will be protecting him along with Gail who will be looking after him when Ana is working.

"Ana, what are we going to have Teddy call Gail and the close security personnel who will be around Teddy all the time?"

"I think Gail, Taylor, Luke, Darlene would be best but I understand if you want Teddy to call Luke, Sawyer since that is what you call him. Teddy might get a little confused if we call Luke by 2 different names."

"You are right Teddy would get confused if I called him Sawyer and you called him Luke. How about I call him Luke when he is off duty and around Teddy but all other times I will call him Sawyer. We can discuss it with Sawyer when the time comes."

Ana nods in agreement. Having it this way also means that Sawyer will remain professional when on duty. I guess I am lucky that Ana calls Taylor, Taylor and not Jason. We continue to spend time with Teddy in the meadow until it is time to head back to the house to prepare lunch. I take Teddy into the sunroom while Ana prepares some subs for us and she also makes Teddy some lunch.

We just finish lunch when Reynolds announces that Ros and Gwen are here and that they are in the lounge room. I look at Ana and she is just as surprised as I am. When we walk into the lounge room, Ros is smiling at us then she stands up and walks over to Ana and holds out her arms to see if Teddy wants to go to her. Teddy looks at Ros then leans towards her so she takes Teddy from Ana.

"Oh my, haven't you grown since I see you last time Teddy. Gwen, can you believe how big he is already?"

"Yes he has grown so much since we seen him last. Before we know it he will be running around." Gwen says as Ros takes a seat beside her.

It will be sooner than they think. We don't tell them that Teddy has already taken his first unaided steps. I think our parents should be told before anyone else. Yes Gail and Taylor know but that is because they are here with Ana and Teddy all the time. Teddy starts getting restless so Ana takes him upstairs to put him down for his afternoon nap. Ros and Gwen stay until nearly 4pm. When Teddy wakes I suggest to Ana that we go see the Sawyer's to tell them about the photography session and give them the details on how to contact the photographer.

 **Sawyer's POV**

My parents will be arriving in 30 minutes they are coming to meet Charlie. Steph hasn't heard from her mother since she left here on Wednesday but I have had a few calls from her that I have ignored. Her dad called yesterday and asked if he could visit one day during the week to see Charlie. I actually feel so sorry for Steph's dad because I don't know how he puts up with Steph's mother. She is an evil bitch and she started to show her real colours on Wednesday.

"Steph we better have a shower before my parents get here."

"Yes we better have a shower." She says but she has a wicked look in her eyes.

Charlie is asleep so we take the baby monitor into the bathroom with us and we hope in the shower. Steph squirts my body wash into her hands and starts washing my body. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of her hands on my body. My eyes fly open when I feel her mouth around my dick. I look at her and she looks at me with a huge smile on her face as she licks my dick. This is going to be pure hell not being able to make love to Steph for another 5 weeks but I will not do anything to jeopardise Steph in any way. Steph continues taking me in and out of her mouth as she swirls her tongue around my dick also she drags her teeth gently along my dick which has it twitching with excitement. Hell I am teetering on the edge and she knows it. She takes me all the way out until only my tip is in her mouth and she sucks hard while fondling my balls and that is enough to push me over the edge and I cum in her mouth. Shit that felt so good and I would love a repeat performance but we really don't have time. I wash Steph and then we get out of the shower.

Charlie is still sleeping but we decide to put her in her rocking cradle in the lounge room. My parents arrive and I show them into the lounge room. Mom puts the gift bags that she was carrying down when she see's Charlie. I can see the tears forming in her eyes. Dad puts the gift he was carrying on the coffee table and goes to Charlie's cradle.

"Luke, Steph she is absolutely beautiful. She looks just like you Steph."

Even dad is getting a little choked up seeing his first grandchild. This is how it is meant to be. Charlie starts to stir so I pick her up and give her to mom. The tears start trickling down mom's cheek as I introduce her properly to Charlie. Dad is still struggling with his emotions when he holds Charlie. We tell my parents about our decision to name her Charlie Anastasia. Dad can't help but smile when I talk about Ana. He too remembers the fishing trips with Ana and Ray. One weekend when Ray is visiting I should have dad visit as well so that they can catch up and reminisce about the fishing trips.

Mom insists that we open the gifts that they got for Charlie. I take one bag and hand the other gift bag to Steph. There are so very adorable girly dresses that will be perfect in summer. I couldn't help but laugh when I seen the onesie that has 'I make milk disappear. What is your superpower?' written on it. In the bag Steph has there is the quilt that mom has made and she has embroidered Charlie's name and date of birth on it. I wonder if mom would mind us actually using it as a wall hanging for Charlie's room. When I ask her she actually likes the idea so I am going to put it up in Charlie's room in the next few days. Steph then opens the present that is on the coffee table and it is a dinner set with matching serving dishes. Mom and dad tell us that is our wedding gift from them.

My parents only stay for a few hours but mom has taken quite a few pictures of Charlie while they were here. We promised to visit them before Christmas. I was a little surprised when mom asked if we could Skype every week or two so that they can see Charlie. It makes sense since they live a few hours away and I know my parents don't like putting us out by visiting all the time. They are going to come to Seattle once every 3 months unless it is a special occasion. Once they are gone we check on Charlie who is still asleep.

"Luke that is how it should have been like with my parents but my bitch of a mother ruined it for us and my dad. While Charlie is sleeping I might go lie down as well because I am a little tired."

I decide to join Steph so we climb into bed and Steph rests her head on my chest. After a few minutes Steph is asleep. I can't help but remember how happy my parents were today meeting there granddaughter. It was so different to how it went with Steph's mother. We really should get some proper photos taken of Charlie. When Steph wakes I talk to her about having some photos done of Charlie and of us as a family and Steph suggests the photographer who took the photos of Teddy. Tomorrow I am going to ask Ana the name of the photographer they used to take the family photos and organise a session of our own.

As Steph feeds Charlie, Ana messages and asks if they can come over. I respond and tell her to come over and that Charlie is even awake. They arrive roughly 15 minutes later. Since it has turned a little windy we decide to sit in the lounge room. Christian tells us that he organised for a photograph session with the photographer who took their family photos and that she is expecting our call. I am completely blown away and so is Steph especially since we were only discussing this just before.

"Have you got our bedroom bugged? Steph and I were only talking about this not long before Ana messaged us. We were going to ask you for the name and number of the photographer tomorrow."

I wonder if they would mind us having some pictures taken in the meadow. When I ask, I am told we can have pictures taken anywhere on the property apart from in the main house and the other cottages. Ana is holding Charlie and Teddy is perched up on the lounge beside Ana with his little handholding onto Charlie's foot. It seems that master Grey has a soft spot for my daughter. I think he will be very protective of her as she gets older especially after what Steph told me about the other day at the main house.

 **Ana's POV**

While I am cooking dinner I can't help but think about our missed opportunity this afternoon. Ros and Gwen left just before Teddy woke up from his nap so we didn't get to have our fun with the condoms. But once Teddy is in bed tonight we WILL be retesting those condoms. I am smiling thinking about it when Christian enters the kitchen with Teddy.

"Ana what has you smiling like that?"

"I am thinking about what will happen after Teddy has gone to bed."

He too smiles before offering to set the table for dinner. After dinner Teddy is rubbing his eyes and yawning. It seems that going to visit Charlie this afternoon and playing with Christian has tired him out so we bath him early and put him to bed. The moment we enter our bedroom our clothes start flying. It seems both of us are eager to retry the condoms.

After multiple orgasms and condoms, Christian and I relax in the bath. As much fun and pleasure the ribbed condoms are I think I like the ones that you barely feel the most. I miss the feel of skin on skin but the condoms will only be for a few more weeks. Christian nudges me and tells me to wake up. Shit was I falling asleep in the bath. With Christian's help I get out of the bath, get dried and climb into bed. I snuggle into Christian and drift straight off to sleep.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana could barely keep her eyes open and she did actually look rather tired when I helped her out of the bath. Since I am not ready for sleep yet I start thinking about the next few days. Tomorrow I have a head of department meeting along with a few conference calls to my other offices across America. Also I am going to have Taylor contact Benny to see if he is available for our Australia trip. The sooner I get our part of the trip sorted the better. Ana and I have looked into a few things we want to do with Teddy while we are there. Tuesday I am in back to back meetings. Wednesday is the day I am looking forward to the most as Ana and I have our usual lunch date but this week she is going to come to GEH instead of Escala. Andrea keeps asking how Teddy is doing. I think she will love him visiting on Wednesday. Maybe Ana and I can have a little alone time in my office while Andrea spends some time with Teddy. A man can hope. Actually I am sure Ros and Andrea would quite happily watch Teddy for a little while.

I start thinking back to last Thanksgiving and how much has changed since then. Ana and I have Teddy and are practicing for baby number 2. Ray and Belinda are now married. Mia and Greg are married and expecting their first child in late February early March. Elliot has gotten rid of that witch and is now very happy with Darlene. Taylor and Gail are married and Gail has adopted Sophie. Sawyer and Steph have Charlie and are married. Wow in the last 12 months there has been 4 weddings. Thank goodness there is only Elliot who isn't married and it doesn't look like he is in a hurry to rush down the aisle. Let's just hope that Grandmother behaves herself this thanksgiving. Since Elliot is with Darlene there should be no talk of sex toys this year.


	235. Chapter 235

**Tuesday**

 **Taylor's POV**

I hate the blasted time difference between here and Australia. When I emailed Benny he has asked me to call at a certain time and when I checked out what time I will need to make the call today I realise I will be making it at 11pm tonight. This trip in April is going to be hell because I want to call Sophie every night at 8pm before she goes to bed which means I will need to call her at 1pm Australia time. At least it will only be until they fly to Australia. This trip will be the first time I am out of the country since Sophie started living with us permanently. It only seems like yesterday but in reality it has been almost 12 months since my ex-wife was found guilty of child endangerment and had her parental rights revoked. These last 12 months with Sophie have been perfect because my little girl is where she wants to be. She often tells us that she is very happy living with us and that she loves us both very much. This makes Gail smile and occasionally Gail even sheds a tear when Sophie tells her that she loves her.

 **Sawyer's POV**

Steph's dad is coming to see Charlie and he is actually staying with us tonight. He has been messaging Steph everyday asking how both of them are doing. Steph's mother hasn't even attempted to contact Steph and to be honest I am relieved as I don't want that woman anywhere near my wife or daughter. When he arrives I am going to head up to the main house to give them some time alone. Just after lunch he arrives. After spending 15 or so minutes with them I excuse myself and leave.

On the way to the main house I can't help but think about the fact that I am just over half way through my 4 weeks off and I know I am going to struggle when it is time to return to work. Spending the entire day at home with Steph and Charlie has been great. We have Charlie in a routine already which is great. Taylor must have seen me because he is waiting for me at the front door.

"Hello Sawyer, how are Steph and Charlie? Are you getting use to being a dad?"

"Hello Taylor. They are both fine Taylor. We have got Charlie into a routine and Steph is a wonderful mother. To be honest Taylor at first I was a little scared but now I can't get enough of Charlie. I am really going to miss spending all day with her when I return back to work."

We talk for a few more minutes about things before I head inside to go see Ana. I really have missed not seeing her all the time but bonding with Charlie is more important at the moment and Ana will understand. Ana and I sit in the lounge room and talk since Teddy is upstairs having his afternoon nap.

 **Ana's POV**

I was a little surprised when Luke entered the lounge room. When he explained that Steph's dad was visiting I understood why he was here at the main house. We get talking and before we even realise it, it is 4pm and Teddy starts to stir from his afternoon nap. Luke follows me upstairs so that he can see Teddy. I think he has missed Teddy and I know Teddy has been missing Luke because he looks for Luke when Taylor comes into the room. For Teddy it is hard to understand where Luke is. Yes we have visited Luke and Steph a few times but it is not the same as having Luke here nearly every day.

"Teddy, look who has come to see you." I say as I point to Luke.

Teddy is all smiles when he sees Luke. Luke has a big smile on his face and says hello to Teddy. I wonder what it is going to be like when we head to Australia and he will not see Luke for nearly 2 full weeks. Luke spends 30 minutes playing with Teddy on the lounge room floor as we continue to talk. It has been really good spending this time with Luke this afternoon. When he leaves he waves to Teddy and heads back to their cottage. Hopefully Steph's Dad has been able to spend uninterrupted time with Steph and Charlie while Luke has been here. I still can't believe how big of a bitch Steph's mother was.

 **Taylor's POV**

Gail tells me she is going to check in on Sophie, I find that a little odd but I think nothing of it. Well that is until she returns roughly 5 minutes later wearing her robe. Shit I will be pissed if she had a shower without me. I rather enjoy having a shower with my wife especially when we get dirty before we get clean.

"Mrs Taylor, did you have a shower without your husband?"

"No Mr Taylor, I did not have a shower. I just decided to slip into something a little more comfortable." She says as she starts to untie her robe.

Holy fuck my wife is standing before me in a French maid costume including the feather duster. She faces away from me and bends over to pick up her robe and that is when I notice that she isn't wearing any panties. Oh hell my night just got so much better. I quickly set an alert on my phone to notify me when it is 10:45pm. That will give me 15 minutes to get myself composed before I need to call Benny. Then I throw my phone onto the coffee table.

"I thought we could have a little bit of fun until it is time for you to make that call later."

Oh hell yes this will certainly fill in the time between now and when I have to call Benny at 11pm. Gail is now standing in front of me while I am still seated on the lounge. I am not sure what she is thinking but the look on her face tells me that I am about to find out. Gail wastes no time in stripping me naked. She won't let me touch her and she starts dusting my body with the feather duster. Holy fuck the sensation of the feather duster on my balls has my cock jumping with excitement. I am rock hard and need to feel my wife's hot pussy around my cock so I pull her towards me and she straddles me. She moves her hips so that the tip of my cock is rubbing against her folds then she slowly slides down my cock. As she rides me she is running the feather duster over my chest until I take the duster from her and use it to tease her nipples and run it over her body. When Gail is teetering on the edge I tweak her nipples and kiss her to muffle her vocalisation as she cums. After a few more thrusts my seed spurts into Gail.

"Gail, you just rocked my world in more ways than one. But you look rather tired so why don't we have a shower and I will snuggle with you until it is time for me to make this call that I need to make for Mr Grey."

After our shower Gail and I snuggle in bed and Gail actually falls asleep rather quickly but I am going to stay with her until it is time to make the call.

 **Wednesday**

 **Taylor's POV**

Christian and I hit the gym nice and early. It is just the 2 of us lately so we have been using that time to discuss the Australia trip. I decide to toy with Christian about security for the trip. Especially after the late night call to Benny last night. I called at 11pm Seattle time and didn't get off the phone until after midnight.

"Christian, I contacted Benny about his availability for your visit back to Australia. Unfortunately he told me he was unavailable for some of that time."

"Fuck Taylor, that means we will have someone who never has worked with us before or we will have to take another CPO from here and I would prefer not to take any others especially since you and Darlene will be with us in Australia. Did you offer him more money to be available for those dates?"

I struggle to keep the smile off my face. Christian looks a little pissed off right this moment.

"Christian, Benny was actually unavailable for 7 of the days were are going to be there, but he made himself available when he found out that we you were bringing Ana and Teddy with you. He assigned a different CPO to cover him for those days, so now he will be working for some hotshot CEO from Seattle when he takes his wife and child to Australia for 2 weeks."

"Taylor, you are an arsehole. I really thought we would need to vet CPO's for this trip."

"Sorry Christian, but the look on your face was priceless. Payback is a bitch isn't it. I haven't forgotten about our last trip to Australia and my encounter with a certain crocodile in Townsville. But in all seriousness Benny is very much looking forward to seeing you and Ana again and to meet Teddy."

"I am glad we will have Benny with us again for this trip to Australia. Hopefully this time won't land him in a hospital somewhere. Your encounter with the crocodile was priceless Taylor."

I wish I could wipe that smug look off his face right now. No doubt he still has the footage of my encounter. So do I hope that we don't have a repeat performance of a trip to the hospital. But anything is possible with Elliot coming with us. Before we finish in the gym Christian tells me that Ana will be joining him at GEH today for lunch instead of Escala. This will actually give me the chance to check on a few things. This last week and a bit I have actually missed not being at GEH. But on the upside I have been able to have lunch with Gail and be home when Sophie gets home from school. Ana has been trying to get Christian to take me instead of Reynolds to GEH with him but he refuses and tells Ana that he is more comfortable having me with her and Teddy when Sawyer is not available. I would be exactly the same if it was me in his shoes.

When I return to our room I find Ana starting to stir so I ask her to join me for a shower. Of course Ana knew joining me for a shower meant shower sex and she was rather eager to join me like she does most mornings. After our fun in the shower we get dressed and by that time Teddy has started to stir. Ana tells me to go downstairs and she will change Teddy and join me downstairs shortly.

 **Ana's POV**

Teddy is dressed in his winter woollies since it is rather cool outside today. Winter is really creeping in now. Soon we will need the heating on all the time. Taylor makes sure the car heater is on and that the car is warm before we leave the house with Teddy. On the way to GEH I can't help but think about the next few days. Daddy and Belinda are coming to Seattle tonight and they should be here before Teddy goes to bed. Gail has the list of things that I will need for Thanksgiving tomorrow. Christian and I asked the Taylor's and the Sawyer to join us tomorrow night for a light dinner. To me they are also family and it wouldn't feel right not spending some time with them tomorrow. Friday will be a normal day for Christian and I as we both have to work. Also on Friday I have a meeting with Mr White but I am not sure why he wants the meeting. It will give me the chance to tell him in person my plans regarding work after the New Year. If he decides that he wants to work with someone else then I will understand. That reminds me I need to talk with the head of SIP on Friday about my holidays that I will be taking in April. The paperwork is filled in I just need them to approve it and sign off on it.

Ros is standing beside the elevator doors when we arrive on Christian's floor. Obviously Christian mentioned that we were coming here today for lunch. I am barely out of the elevator when Ros takes Teddy's carrier and sets it down before taking Teddy out. You would think that she hasn't seen Teddy in months when in reality she seen him over the weekend.

"Oh my you look rather handsome today Teddy. Come let's go see Andrea because she wants to see you. Apparently photos aren't the same as in the flesh."

Andrea has the biggest smile on her face when she sees Teddy. She gushes about how big he has grown and tells me we need to visit GEH more often. I can't help but laugh when she tells me Christian seems happier after our lunch meetings on a Wednesday and that she puts it down to him spending time with Teddy. Yes, Teddy still calms Christian down. Within moments of holding Teddy he starts to calm down and forget about whatever was bothering him. But what Andrea doesn't know is that Teddy doesn't always come with me to have lunch with Christian on a Wednesday. If he is a little tired or unwell I leave him with Gail and enjoy the time with my husband before we finally decide to have lunch. Since we are a few minutes early Christian is still in a meeting so Andrea holds Teddy and we catch up on what has been happening.

 **Christian's POV**

Today Ana and Teddy are coming here to GEH for our Wednesday lunch date. No doubt Ros and Andrea will be very happy to see Teddy. It has been a little while since they actually came to GEH. When I glance at my schedule I notice that my 10am meeting has been moved to the conference room and I am not sure why. My meeting is dragging on and at this rate I will still be in this meeting when Ana arrives at 11:30am. As I predicted I am still stuck listening to this bumbling idiot at 11:30am and it s really starting to piss me off because he is going around and around in circles. Final I get this idiot out of the conference room at 11:45am. Andrea is holding Teddy while she talks with Ana. I wonder where Ros is. She was bugging me earlier about Ana's visit today. My unasked question is answered when she walks out of her office but she has a look on her face and I am not sure what she is up to.

"Mr Grey, please take your beautiful wife into your office and enjoy your lunch together. Andrea and I will be looking after Teddy until 1:30pm."

When we enter my office I can see that Andrea and Ros have been rather busy while I was in my meeting. No wonder they insisted that I have the meeting in the conference room. There is a picnic rug on the floor with a huge hamper basket beside it. Also there is a chilled bottle of wine and 2 glasses. Those 2 have really outdone themselves today. When we open the hamper basket we realise that Gail has prepared this basket.

"Ana did you know about this?"

She shakes her head no. I wonder how Taylor got this upstairs then without Ana seeing the basket. Suddenly Ana laughs.

"When we arrived Reynolds was in the garage waiting for us. But he was gone by the time I got Teddy out of the SUV. I am guessing he was there to collect the hamper basket and deliver it up here before Taylor and I arrived with Teddy. It will also explain why Ros was standing at the elevator when we arrived."

"We told Ros on Sunday that you would be bringing Teddy to GEH today. I wonder if Ros spoke to Gail and organised this for us before they left on Sunday."

"Are we going to eat first or are we going to have a little fun before lunch?"

The smile on her face tells me lunch can wait. Ana grabs my tie and leads me towards my desk. She leans against my desk before undoing my pants and dropping them and my boxers to the floor. Then she pushes me into my office chair and stands between my legs. I am rather pleased she is wearing a dress today as it allows me to touch her skin and it also gives me easy access to her body. My hands make their way under her dress and I run my fingers up her thighs until I reach her panties. Slowly I slide them down her legs and she steps out of them. Ana undoes my pants and tells me to lift my sexy arse which I comply and she drops my pants and boxers down enough to free my erection. Once I am sitting again Ana hitches up her dress so that she can straddle me. When she lowers herself down she grinds against my groin and my cock really comes to life. She giggles and I know she can feel my cock hardening underneath her. What she does next surprises me. She pulls a condom wrapper from her bra. It seems my wife came prepared just in case we had some alone time in my office. She wriggles back then she tears open the condom wrapper and she puts the condom onto my cock which is rather eager to be buried inside her. I am a little impatient so once the condom is on I lift her and guide her onto my cock. Both of us moan as she slides down my shaft. The way my cock is responding you would think it had been weeks since he had been inside Ana, when in fact it was only this morning before work. Ana starts to slowly move and starts riding me. Her hands are in my hair and she is kissing me with so much passion. I manage to get my hands under her dress and they are now roaming her back. Hell I love the feel of Ana's body especially when we make love. Ana rides my cock and when she cums around me I take over and after a few thrusts I join Ana in post coital bliss.

We move to the picnic rug and have a wonderful lunch. Gail packed strawberries for us to have after lunch. We feed each other strawberries and just when I was about to have some fun with the strawberries there is a knock on my door. Looking at my watch I realise it is already 1:30pm and that it must be Andrea or Ros returning with Teddy. As I get up to open my office door Ana packs everything back into the picnic hamper. I say goodbye to them both and they head home so that Teddy can have his afternoon nap.

 **Ana's POV**

Teddy fell asleep on the way home so I put him into his bed when we got home. My afternoon has been rather uneventful after my lunch date with Christian. I managed to get a fair bit of work completed when Teddy had his nap. Since daddy and Belinda are coming tonight I have asked Gail to have dinner ready a little earlier so that we can get Teddy bathed and dressed for bed when they arrive. It will allow daddy and Belinda to spend a little bit of time with Teddy before it is his bed time. Tomorrow is going to be Teddy's first thanksgiving and our first that we have the whole family here.

Daddy carries Teddy upstairs when it is his bed time. Once Teddy is tucked into bed we all head back downstairs to catch up. Daddy and Christian are talking so Belinda and I head into the kitchen to make some hot drinks. I think I will check that Teddy is warm enough before we go to bed tonight. After we finish out hot drinks daddy and Belinda call it a night so Christian and I head to our room and after 3 orgasms I check in on Teddy before climbing back into bed with Christian. I snuggle against him and we reminisce about what has happened since last thanksgiving.


	236. Chapter 236

**Thursday – Thanksgiving**

 **Ana's POV**

Since today is going to be rather full on I decide to have some fun with Christian now instead of tonight. Carefully I peel the sheet back exposing Christian's body. I softly blow on his cock and it twitches. Reaching over I grab a condom out of the draw then I start gently stroking him and his erection grows in my hand. Thankfully Christian is still sleeping when I slowly roll the condom onto him. I straddle him and slowly lower myself onto him and it is only then that he starts to stir.

"Good morning baby. What a pleasurable way to wake up this morning."

"Good morning Christian. I thought some pleasure was in order before our day got rather busy with our loved ones. Also I thought we might be a little tired tonight so I took matters into my own hands."

He smiles at me as I wriggle my hips and I feel his cock moving inside me. I ride his cock like it will be the last time. Christian is playing with my boobs as I ride him. When I am teetering on the edge Christian tweaks my nipple and applies pressure to my throbbing clit and that is enough to tip me over the edge. Christian uses his legs as leverage to thrust into me and after a few more thrusts Christian finds his release. I lay against Christian's chest for a little while.

"Baby what a perfect start to thanksgiving. I am so thankful that you came into my life Ana."

I know what Christian means because I too am so thankful that I have Christian in my life. Glancing at the clock I realise it is time to get dressed because Teddy will be awake shortly. Once we are dressed we head into Teddy's room and get him dressed before heading downstairs to give him breakfast. Christian takes Teddy into the lounge room for guy time while I start breakfast.

I am just finish making breakfast when I hear daddy and Belinda come downstairs. After breakfast is over and the dishes are in dishwasher I turn on the oven to preheat it while I make the stuffing for the turkey. Once the turkey is stuffed and in the oven Belinda and I decide to peel the vegies, cut them up and put them in water until later. At least all we have to do is either put them in the oven for roasting or into saucepans for cooking.

Before anyone arrives I take Teddy upstairs to get him dressed in his outfit for today. I ordered a cute personalised onesie with 'Teddy's 1st Thanksgiving' written on it with a turkey motif. When I bring Teddy back downstairs Belinda and Christian both take photos of Teddy. Before long Grace, Carrick, Grandma and Grandpa T arrive. Then Mia and Greg arrive and Mia looks beautiful pregnancy really suits her. Grace and I take the pies into the kitchen and prepare hot chocolates for everyone. Finally Elliot and Darlene arrive and Elliot looks a little guilty. No doubt he is the reason why they are late.

 **Elliot's POV**

Darlene and I are going to be late because we were too busy fucking in the shower and then there was another round while trying to get dressed. Add to that the fact that neither of us set an alarm and we woke up later than normal. Hopefully we aren't too late, but when we arrive I notice that everyone is here including my grandparents. We walk in hand in hand and Grandma notices me and she is looking at me funny. Is my fly undone? I look down and my fly is fine.

"Elliot is there something you need to tell us? You look rather guilty right now."

"No Grandma, there isn't anything we need to tell you. But I need to apologise for being late, we both overslept this morning. Neither of us set an alarm since we didn't have work today."

I look at Darlene and she is blushing slightly. Grandma just winks at me. Fuck she realises the real reason why we were late. Darlene follows Ana into the kitchen to put the custard, cream and sauce in the fridge. While she is with Ana I hug my family and say a proper hello. Grandma whispers in my ear that she knows that I was too busy fucking Darlene and that is why we were. I can't help but smile thinking back to our fucking sessions this morning. When I get to Mia I sit beside her and pull her into a hug before resting my hand on her belly and saying hello to my niece or nephew. We have no idea what they are having but I am certain that Mia and Greg know but are keeping it quiet.

 **Christian's POV**

I am sitting here watching my family and I can't help but think to the trip to Australia that I am we are planning for everyone. When I look at Mia it dawns on me that the baby will be only a month or so old in April and I am not sure Mia will want to fly that distance with a new born. Shit why didn't I think of that earlier. I guess we can talk about when we are to go when we surprise them with the trip at Christmas. If Mia doesn't want to fly that soon then Ana and I can still go with Teddy and have Gail and Sophie join us like planned. Maybe we could return to Australia in September for the whole family vacation. The only downside to our family not joining us in April is that they will not be with us to celebrate our wedding anniversary.

I am brought back to the here and now when I hear Teddy's little voice say dada. Everyone in the room goes silent and there are smiles on everyone's faces. I confess and tell our family that Teddy's first word was in fact mama. When Ana returns from kitchen we show our family the videos of Teddy taking his first steps a few days ago. I can see Teddy is getting restless so I put him beside the lounge. Everyone looks at mom when they hear her gasp. She is pointing at Teddy and as if of queue he takes a few steps in front of everyone. Poor Teddy doesn't know which way to turn as everyone is trying to get him to walk towards them. In the end Ana wins out and he heads towards her.

"Seeing him take a few steps is perfect. Today is perfect. All my children are happy and my grandson has taken his first steps and we have heard him speak for the first time." Mom says and I can see a tear trickling down her cheek.

Mom is right today is perfect. While we eat thanksgiving dinner we all say what we are thankful for. Naturally mom and dad are thankful for our extended family including her grandchildren. Grandma and Grandpa are thankful for Teddy and their grandbaby on the way. Elliot is thankful for Darlene coming into his life and making him so happy. Darlene is thankful that Elliot came into her life and that they both admitted their true feelings to each other with a little bit of help from unnamed persons. I know that she is talking about Ana and I but I don't say anything and I wouldn't be at all surprised if they are engaged or married by next thanksgiving. Mia and Greg are thankful for each other, our family and their baby. Ray and Belinda are thankful for being part of our extended family and of course they are thankful for Teddy. Ana of course is thankful for having me, Teddy and our families in our lives. Me, I am thankful for Ana, Teddy and my extended family who mean so much to me. Hell I will admit that even Darlene has grown on me. She makes Elliot so darn happy and that is all I can ask.

After we have had Thanksgiving dinner we head out the back to relax and let lunch settle. Ray and Belinda say their goodbyes and leave so that they can get home to Montesano. Teddy is upstairs having his afternoon nap. As I watch everyone interacting I notice Grandma is still rather quiet. Is there something wrong with Grandma? This is so unlike her, apart from giving Elliot a bit of a hard time when he arrived she has been rather quiet. Usually she is giving one of us a hard time about anything and everything and her brain to mouth filter is non-existent. Sitting down beside Grandma I ask her if everything is okay. She tells me that everything is fine and that she is just enjoying her time with us as a whole family. Grandma tells me she is so happy that we all have someone special in our lives and that she does in fact approve of Darlene and that she hopes that Elliot puts a ring on her finger sooner rather than later. She continues and tells me how much she actually disliked Krystal. Wow that shocked me a little I knew grandma wasn't fond of her but I never realised it was that much. I am deep in thought when Grandma decides to get her groove back.

"Elliot, you need to stop using those franga's (condoms) and get your beautiful girl pregnant so that I can have a grandbaby from each of my grandchildren."

"Shit Grandma, give us a chance to be us as a couple before you have us married off and having babies."

The sheepish look on Elliot's face tells me everything. It tells me that Darlene and Elliot have actually talked about their future and if their future includes having children. Is there something he isn't telling us? Ana, mom and Darlene head into the kitchen to get dessert ready so I take the chance to talk to Elliot in private. We head towards the meadow so we can talk without anyone else hearing.

"Elliot I seen the look on your face when you were talking to grandma about getting married and having children. Is there something you want to talk about? You know I am here if you ever want to talk."

"Christian, I will be honest with you. Darlene is my everything, and yes I can see myself married to Darlene and having children. We have even talked about our future and we both want the same thing but right now neither of us wants to rush into marriage. When the time is right I will propose to her but until then we are very happy with the way things are."

We continue talking as we walk around the meadow. Darlene comes to tell us that dessert is ready and that is Elliot's cue to head back to the house immediately mumbling something about hot apple pie. I can't help but smile after my talk with Elliot. He deserves to have a family and I hope that he has that with Darlene. Yes she may be Ana/Teddy's CPO but she is good for Elliot. I stand behind Ana and wrap my arms around her waist before kissing her on the cheek.

Around 5pm everyone has gone home leaving Ana and I to spend some time with Teddy before Gail, Taylor, Sophie, Sawyer, Steph and Charlie arrive for dinner. Mom and Mia went overboard with the apple pie and pumpkin pies and they actually baked enough for the Sawyer's and the Taylor's. Thankfully there wasn't much left over from our big lunch so tonight Ana is making mac and cheese for dinner to go with the turkey subs. Teddy loves his mac and cheese.

 **Grandma T's POV**

On the way home I can't help but think back to what has happened today. It has been perfect. Ana and Christian looked so happy and I really do hope that they decide to have another baby soon. Mia and Greg also looked so happy together. Typical Elliot style he wass late but he looked so sheepish when they came in which told me they were too busy fucking instead of getting ready. I couldn't resist tormenting him about needing to tell us something. Then I told him I knew the reason he was late.

Belinda and I moved to the far lounge so that we could talk. We were deep in a conversation when it is announced that put thanksgiving dinner is ready. Thank goodness no-one actually heard what we were talking about. I am not sure Ana needs to hear about Ray and Belinda's sex life and I am sure my family don't want to hear about my rather fulfilling sex life with Theo.

Before Belinda and Ray left Belinda and I maked plans to go shopping when they come to Seattle for Teddy's birthday and Christmas. A trip to the sex shop will definitely happen when she is here. What no-one realises is that Belinda and I often talk about our sex lives. Who would have thought that Belinda and Ray get a little bit adventurous in the bedroom. Hell, Belinda has taught me a thing or 2 and when I tried it with Theo we were both very satisfied. Apparently she had a bit of a wild side when she was younger. I know that Ray will be getting a few gifts this Christmas that are not suitable to share with the rest of the family. Theo always gets gifts like that and he enjoys the gifts immensely.

After Belinda and Ray left we all headed outside I am kept to myself reflecting on this last year and what has happened. Yes Christian and Ana had Teddy, Mia and Greg got married and have a baby on the way but Elliot has been the biggest surprise of them all. He divorced that wicked bitch and started dating Darlene. I will admit she is good for him and I really do hope they go the distance. They will make the most adorable babies. When Christian checked on me I told him everything is fine because it is. I meant it when I told him that I happy that they each have someone special in their lives.

" _Christian, I really do like Darlene. She is so good for Elliot. I really didn't like that wicked witch Krystal. She treated Ana so poorly and I was glad when she showed her true colours and Elliot kicked her to the curb. If I was Elliot I would have kicked her to the curb when she first started causing issues before she got pregnant. Oh and don't get me started on that issue because what I think about that is not really appropriate for today."_

" _Wow Grandma I realise you disliked Krystal that much. Grandma we need to forget about the past and think about our future. You have 1 great-grandson and another great-grandbaby on the way. Who knows, Elliot may shock us all in the future and announce that he has proposed to Darlene."_

Christian was right we need to focus on the here and now and what the future may hold for us all. Everyone seems to be all serious so it is time for Grandma to have a little fun.

" _Elliot, you need to stop using those franga's (condoms) and get your beautiful girl pregnant so that I can have a grandbaby from each of my grandchildren."_

Grace nearly spat her drink out, Carrick and Theo just looked at me, Ana and Christian tried to stifle their laughs the look on Darlene's face was priceless and Elliot was actually shocked.

" _Shit Grandma, give us a chance to be us as a couple before you have us married off and having babies."_

If I had my way they would be married already and they would be trying quite a bit for a baby. But I know that it is not my decision. I can see that Elliot really does love Darlene. There is something in his eyes that was never there when he was with that bitch. Elliot and Christian went for a walk in the meadow while dessert was being sorted in the kitchen.

 **Ana's POV**

Today has been rather full on but I am glad we spent today here with our loved ones. Teddy and Christian are in the lounge room while I am making mac and cheese. The Taylor's and the Sawyer's should be here shortly and we can spend some time with them. To me they are part of our family as well. Once I put the mac and cheese in the oven I join them the lounge room. Teddy is happily playing with his toys when the doorbell sounds. Christian answers the door and everyone joins us in the lounge room. Charlie is sleeping so Steph puts her in the rocking cradle. Teddy keeps checking on Charlie while he is playing with Sophie. It is so adorable how protective he is of Charlie. Gail and I both can't help but laugh when Charlie sits at the end of the rocking cradle and watches Charlie sleep. Hopefully this time next year there will be a baby Grey in that rocking cradle.

After dinner Gail, Sophie and I bath Teddy since he managed to get mac and cheese everywhere. Steph fed Charlie in the guest room. After dessert there is only a little bit of turkey left and the apple and pumpkin pies for the Taylor's and Sawyer's. I am really glad that we have shared tonight with the Taylor's and the Sawyer's because they too are part of our family.

Once Teddy is in bed and our guests have gone home Christian and I head upstairs for a nice relaxing bath. The bath is that relaxing that I start to feel really tired so Christian helps me out of the bath and once I am dry we climb into bed. My head has barely hit the pillow when I drift off to sleep in Christian's arms.

 **Christian's POV**

Tonight I really enjoyed our time with the Taylor's and the Sawyer's. I agree with Ana that they too are like family to us and I hope that they feel the same about us. Gail is the mother that Ana never had and Sawyer is the brother that she never had. You can see that both Gail and Sawyer feel the same about Ana. They both are so protective of her and will do anything for her.


	237. Chapter 237

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Blasted headaches can be a killer.**_

 **Monday**

 **Mia's POV**

I am rather excited that we are about to go on our delayed honeymoon. We are leaving for Paris on Thursday morning. Christian was unable to send his jet but he has chartered a private plane for us to use on our honeymoon. After a week in Paris we are going to Italy for a week. We arrive back in Seattle a few days before Teddy's birthday. At least I will have a few days to get over any jetlag. My morning sickness is no longer an issue so I will be able to enjoy our honeymoon. I have an appointment tomorrow just to make sure I am right to fly to Europe on Thursday.

Greg is running a few errands so I have started packing our bags for our honeymoon. Everyone was a little surprised when we said we wanted to go to Europe in winter but I love the cooler weather and I want to share the experience of Paris in winter with Greg. Also being in Paris and Italy will give us a chance to do a little Christmas shopping while we are there. For Greg this will be a first time to both Paris and Italy. I can't wait to spend our nights snuggled up in front of the fire in the city of love. Tomorrow Greg and I are having a scan and hopefully our little one will let us see what sex they are. Our baby has kept there gender hidden and it really is starting to drive us insane.

 **Ana's POV**

Gail and I have been looking through the resumes that the Agency sent to us this morning, for the housekeeper position. We have narrowed it down to 3 that we would like to interview for the position. All 3 have exceptional experience and one has actually worked for Grace and Carrick in the past. Apparently she filled in when their usual housekeeper was unavailable. Gail tells me she vaguely remembers Taylor talking about her so I ask Taylor to join us so I can ask him more questions about her. The information Taylor gives me confirms that I have made the right decision about wanting to interview her for the position. I ask Taylor to have background checks run on the 3 potential housekeepers. Call it overkill but I would prefer to know details before I organise an interview than after I have interviewed them for the position. The look on Taylor's face when I give him the names is priceless. What I didn't tell him earlier was that one of the potentials is actually male. I know that seems strange but his credentials are actually exceptional and he has worked for some very high profile people in the past.

Roughly an hour later, Taylor returns with the completed background checks. All 3 are clear so after I have talked to Christian about this we can proceed with organising interviews for each of the 3 potential housekeepers.

 **Christian's POV**

Welch comes to my office asking why Taylor is requesting background checks while he is protecting Ana. Shit it slipped my mind that Taylor would be requesting background checks on our potential housekeeper. I tell Welch to do the checks as we are in the process of hiring a housekeeper to help Gail since Gail will be taking care of Teddy while Ana works from home a few days per week. It gets the better of me and I ask Welch who Taylor wants background checks on. Immediately I recognise one of the names and I am actually glad that Ana has chosen that person as a potential. She has worked for my parents in the past and she was pretty darn good at her job. Hopefully Ana will like her and she can work alongside Gail because I think she will be perfect.

When I arrive home a little earlier than usual, Ana is in the kitchen talking to Gail and Taylor about the 3 potential housekeepers. Teddy is happily sitting in his high chair eating some fruit. Ana jumps a little when I snake my arms around her. Obviously she didn't realise I was home. I take a seat beside Ana while Taylor discusses what the background checks revealed. No red flags were raised so Ana and Gail are going to organise an interview later in the week for each of the 3.

Later that evening when it is just Ana and I we talk about each of the 3 housekeepers and their experience. I was rather surprised when Ana told me one of them was male. Ana showed me his credentials and I understand why Ana has chosen him. We talk in depth about him and Ana reminds me that she will be working in her study while he is here and there is no reason for him to be anywhere near her study while he is here. Both of us agree that the housekeeper who has worked for my parents in the past has an advantage over the other 2 since she has already worked for my parents. But I guess it will depend on how she performs during the interview and whether or not Ana and Gail like her. Ana has to feel comfortable with whoever we employ to assist Gail. If all goes well with the interview Gail could be training the new person as early as next week. It would be good for them to start as soon as possible and be able to spend time with Gail learning the ropes so that they are ready in the New Year.

 **Wednesday**

 **Ana's POV**

Today we will be conducting a phone interview with each of the three candidates. Christian has made himself available for the afternoon so that he will also be here for them. Since Christian is going to be coming home I am not meeting him for our weekly lunch date. He is actually going to work until 1pm then come home for the rest of the day. He will get to spend a little time with Teddy before his afternoon nap and while Teddy is napping we will do the phone interviews. Christian and I are going to listen and allow Gail to conduct the phone interview. That way our identity will remain hidden until we make our decision on which 2 we prefer. We will then decide which 2 we will interview in person. From those 2 we will decide who will be employed to help Gail on the days that I will be working. If we are struggling with our decision Christian has suggested giving each one a 2 day trial to show their skills. My gut is telling me that we will employ either the male or the one who has worked for Grace and Carrick.

Christian arrives home just after 1pm and we spend some time with Teddy before his afternoon nap. I am a little nervous about these interviews since I have never had to do this before but Christian reassures me that everything will be fine. Darlene is going to watch Teddy when he wakes up. It is nearly time for our first interview so we take Teddy upstairs and put him down for his nap. The 3 of us head into Christian's study.

Gail has pen and paper ready so that she can write things down. I even notice Christian has a notepad and pen beside him. He explains to Gail that he will write down any questions he wants her to ask. That makes sense especially since we don't want to reveal who we are today. Gail composes herself before making the call at the allocated time. The phone is on speaker so that we can hear everything.

Multiple times during this first interview Christian has given Gail his notepad with questions for her to ask. Judging by his face he isn't really keen about this person and to be honest nor am I. There resume looked good but there attitude is not. Gail has been taking down notes as well. Hopefully the other 2 interviews aren't as bad as this first one. The second one is the one who has worked for Grace and Carrick in the past. She answered all Gail's questions and Christian had only 2 questions for Gail to ask her. Again Gail made notes throughout the interview. We have a few minutes before the last interview so we get a drink each and settle back into Christian's study for the last one. Finally it is time for Gail to interview the male. I am shocked when Christian doesn't have one question he wants Gail to ask. But I guess that is what happens when he is very forth coming with information when answering Gail's questions. When Gail finishes the call Christian looks at both of us.

"Well that last interview surprised me and I will be completely honest and say I didn't want a male housekeeper but after that interview I am absolutely blown away and if both you agree I want him to get a face to face interview. What did you both think of the other 2 candidates?"

"The first one looked good on paper but her attitude and demeanour sucked. There is no way I want someone like that here. As for the second candidate her resume I think is a little understated and I think she would work well alongside Gail. Christian you have shocked me a little with wanting to have a male housekeeper but like you, he has blown me away during his interview."

Gail then tells us both her opinions on all 3 candidates. She actually has a full page of notes for the first candidate and only a few things for the other 2. While reading her notes I agree with everything she has written for the first one but the last line on that page shocks me a little. Gail doesn't trust her so I ask her to explain.

"After speaking with her my gut is telling me she is nothing but trouble I get the impression she is out to get whatever she can from her employers. Thank goodness she doesn't know who her possible employer was because I think she would have said or done anything to get the job to be close to Christian."

I am glad I am not the only one who picked up on this. Christian dismisses her as a possibility leaving us with the other 2. We all agree that either of them will be perfect. Christian calls the agency to tell them our decision and asks for them to organise face to face interviews with each of them on Friday afternoon after 4pm. Since they are not to know who we are until they arrive for the interview Christian is faxing the NDA's to the agency for them to sign before there interviews on Friday afternoon. They will be collected for the interview by one of the car services in Seattle. Now that we have our 2 possible housekeepers sorted Gail leaves Christian and I in his study.

"I am glad that part is over. Now all we have to do is the face to face interviews on Friday."

"Yes baby and hopefully after next week we will have the position filled and Gail can start showing the new housekeeper how things are done. I am still not sure about having a male housekeeper."

"Christian you have nothing to worry about. While they are here I will be in my study working and even if I do need to go downstairs they will be busy doing things to disturb me. It will be made very clear that they are not allowed near our room, the nursery or my study. I will show you what I have drafted up as what their role and responsibilities will be."

Christian relaxes and we head out of his study hand in hand. We will discuss this further later after Teddy is in bed. Now it is time for us to spend some time with Teddy before dinner. Taylor and Sophie are sitting on the lounge room floor playing with Teddy and I can't help but smile watching them.

 **Christian's POV**

Gail calls the first candidate and during the interview something is bugging me so I keep showing Gail my notepad with questions for her to ask. There is something about this woman that doesn't sit right with me and I can see Gail is making a lot of notes as she talks to this woman. I am glad when that phone interview is over. We don't have much time before the next interview so I just ponder over the answers that she gave Gail while making a few more notes. The minute I hear the voice of the second woman I remember her. She was always kind and bubbly when she worked for my parents in the past. I only have a few questions for her and the interview goes rather smoothly and quicker than the first. Since we are finished a little earlier we decide to have a drink break before the last interview. I am a little concerned about this one as the candidate is male. The candidate that who is the best for the position will be hired regardless of gender.

Now it is time for the last interview and I am a little nervous of the unknown. When he starts answering Gail's questions I relax. I don't have one question for Gail to ask him because he is very straight forward and has given Gail rather in depth answers to her questions. Hell I will admit that I am rather impressed by him. The experience he has is unbelievable and we would be stupid not to consider him for the position.

After talking with Gail and Ana we all agree on who will have a face to face interview on Friday. I am going to have the agency have them sign NDA's and that a car will pick them up from the agency on Friday afternoon so that they won't know who they are meeting. If I send Taylor or Reynolds they are easily recognisable as my employees. After Gail leaves the study I turn to Ana and express my concerns about the male housekeeper. Ana is right though she will be in her study while they are here and there is no reason for the housekeeper to be near her study. The only reason the housekeeper will be upstairs is to tend to the guest rooms which are up the other set of stairs. My study will also be off limits to the new housekeeper. I relax and we head out of my study and go find Teddy.

 **Gail's POV**

After the first few minutes of the first interview I know that this person is not the right person for the job. The things I have noted down during the interview are enough not to employ her. I get the impression that she is out to get whatever she can and the Grey's don't need someone like that in their home. Then there is the fact that Christian had so many questions he wanted me to ask her. During the interview her answers to my questions are blowing holes in her resume that we were sent by the agency. It seems that they haven't completed the checks they are meant to do. If they had of done the checks they would have realised that the information she provided them was either fake or bulked up to make it look good. The last thing I write on the note pad is that she is not to be trusted.

The second interview was a lot better and I actually think she would work well along side me but I will not rule out the last person. At least Christian only had 2 questions for this one. I am absolutely blown away during the last interview. He is perfect and I think Mr Grey is even impressed as he has no questions he wants me to ask during the interview.

We discuss what each of us think about each of the potential housekeepers. I actually share my notes with Ana for all 3. When she reaches the bottom of my notes for the first interview she asks me to explain why I don't trust her, so I am honest and tell her.

"After speaking with her my gut is telling me she is nothing but trouble I get the impression she is out to get whatever she can from her employers. Thank goodness she doesn't know who her possible employer was because I think she would have said or done anything to get the job to be close to Christian."

I leave them in Christian's study and head to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. My personal preference is the male. But I am not going to truly decide until after the face to face interviews.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana sits on the floor beside Sophie and they play with Teddy while Taylor joins me on the lounge. Taylor is a little surprised when I tell him who we are having the face to face interviews with. I tell him about the first interview and he agrees with our decision not to continue with her. He tells me to trust my gut instinct and my gut instinct is telling me that woman would be nothing but trouble for both Ana and I.

After we have had dinner and bathed Teddy, Ana and I put him to bed. She then grabs her laptop and we head back downstairs to continue our talk about the potential housekeepers and their interviews on Friday. I am blown away at Ana's draft of the roles and responsibilities of the new housekeeper. The list is very thorough and there is no room for misinterpretation. She has even listed what areas of the house they are responsible for and has even included a map of the house showing those areas. Gail will still be responsible for our room, the nursery, our studies and the security office. Also when we have another baby then Gail will be responsible for Teddy's room as well.

"Ana are we going to leave Teddy in the room he is in now or are we going to move him into another bedroom?"

"Christian, I have been thinking about this and what do you think about leaving Teddy in his current room and we just move the baby things into another room. That way Teddy can stay in the bedroom that was his from day one.

The cogs in my head are turning. It wouldn't take much for Elliot to convert one of the other rooms into a new nursery that will become baby number 2's bedroom. However, I do like the idea that the current nursery has access to the enclosed balcony.

"Ana there is only one thing that is bothering me about leaving Teddy in his current room and that is that there will be no enclosed balcony attached to the new nursery. But I think that having that enclosed balcony attached to Teddy's bedroom will be a good thing when he gets a little older."

"Why don't we leave Teddy in his current room and convert the closest bedroom on the other side of the hall into the new nursery. I can always walk through my study to access the enclosed balcony. Over the weekend we can move some of the things we don't need for Teddy anymore into the other room and it will free up some space in Teddy's room."

What Ana is saying makes sense. Ana is not using the nursing chair much anymore and there are a few other things that can be taken out of the room. Once those things are removed from his room there will be enough room for the toys that he will be getting for his birthday and Christmas. That reminds me we really need to go through all those toys that we got in New York and sort out which ones will be for his birthday and which ones will be for Christmas. We need to make a list so we know who we still have to buy for.

"Ana we really need to get into the guest room with all the gifts from New York and sort out what gifts are for who so that we can make a list of who we still have to buy for."

She suggests that we ask my parents to come over to spend some quality time with Teddy this will allow us time to sort through the bags and bags of gifts in the guest room. When we call my parents they agree to come over on Sunday morning. No doubt they will play with Teddy in the sun room since it has been rather cold outside these last few days. Winter really has arrived.

We call it a night and head upstairs for a little bit of fun before we go to sleep. I think I will need to order some more condoms.


	238. Chapter 238

**Friday**

 **Carla's POV – Savannah Time**

This time next week I will be preparing to be released. My release is set for 11am which means I have 7 days and 2 hours until my release. Nathan has a place for us to live and both our children are thriving. I am so looking forward to being able to spend time with our children bonding with them and doing things as a family. It is hard to believe that my little boy is nearly 6 months old and Nathan has done a great job raising the 2 of them on his own. Oh yes then there is the fact that I will be DOING Nathan again. Fuck I have missed him so I I think our nights will be filled with non-stop fucking for some time. We have 12 months to make up for. The minute the children are asleep we will be fucking. Hell just thinking about being with Nathan again is making me needy and there is no way to relieve myself. There is no privacy so pleasuring oneself is not an option.

When Nathan was here on the weekend he whispered to me that he can't wait to have me again and that he is counting down the days until it happens. My body shivered at the thought of being with Nathan again. We have even talked about having more children when I am release and both of us want more children so I haven't started using any form of birth control even though the visiting Doctor tried to get me on some form of birth control. What I haven't told Nathan is that I know my cycle and I could end up falling pregnant during the first few days of my release. I know he will be happy if I do get pregnant that quickly. Nathan tells me he has a surprise for me when I am released. I am really hoping that it is we are getting married as soon as possible. Maybe our next baby will be conceived on our wedding night.

I am brought out of my daydream about hot steamy sex with Nathan when one of the guards tells me I have a visitor and I know it isn't Nathan as he isn't allowed to visit during the week. The only person it could be is my lawyer coming to discuss my release next week. Thinking about my release puts a smile on my face as I am escorted to the visitor's room. When I enter I don't recognise the person sitting at the table. Who are they and what do they want?

"Mrs Carla Adams, please take a seat. I am here on behalf of Christian and Anastasia Grey. You are being served with a court ordered non-contact order. This order means you are not able to contact them in any way and if you do then you will be in breach of this order and will also be breaching your parole conditions which means you will be returned to jail. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand."

They leave the room but I am left sitting in the room but I don't understand why. It gives me time to think and I should have known that control freak would pull something like this.

"There are more ways to get the information I want. I think it is time to contact Ray and demand answers. My gut is telling me that it was Ray who testified against me. If it was him them he will regret it. He took precious time with my children away from me. My children will never get that time back. I will never get that time back. Raymond Steele you will regret it if you testified against me."

The guard comes into the room and I am returned to my cell. I will be glad when I no longer have to look at these 4 walls and I will make sure that I never return to this hell hole. Since I have nothing but time on my hands I start reading the documents I was given. I am not at all surprised that her control freak of a husband has done this. But as far as I am concerned I have only 2 children and they are with their father waiting for my release. Anastasia is dead to me and today is the last day I will ever think about her.

 **Ana's POV**

Taylor is driving home from SIP and we do a slight detour. Obviously Christian has told Taylor we were expecting a package. Yesterday morning Christian and I placed another condom order and we paid for the overnight express shipping so it would arrive today. Our options were order them and pay for the overnight shipping or having to go to the drugstore to buy them. After collecting the package I can't help but think about the face to face interviews in a few hours. I quickly send Christian a message letting him know.

*Christian, the parcel has arrived and I have it with me. I am sure we will put them to good use over the weekend. Love you and see you when you get home. Ana*

*Ana, I am glad they have arrived. Yes we definitely will be putting them to good use over the weekend. I love you too Ana and I will see you when I get home. Christian*

Both have signed the NDA that Christian sent the agency. Gail will join Christian and I for the interviews and Taylor will watch Teddy again. Hopefully by Monday we will have a decision on who the new housekeeper will be and that they can start Monday the 16th of December which is just over a week away. Having the housekeeper start the week leading up to Teddy's birthday and Christmas will actually work in our favour. SIP is shutting down for 2 weeks and the last day is Friday 20th December and even then it is only a half day. Since I start later than everyone else the Head of SIP doesn't see the point of me coming in for a few hours so I actually get that Friday off. Having the day off will mean I can focus on getting things ready for Teddy's birthday and Gail can watch Teddy while the new housekeeper works. I can't help but smile when I remember that Luke is returning to work the Monday I want the new housekeeper to start and I am really looking forward to hi1s return. Shit we are going to have to sort out the CPO weekend roster since it is all over the place at the moment with Luke having the time off. Taylor and Reynolds have been alternating weekends off. When Luke returns he should work the weekend and if I remember correctly that is week 4 of the schedule.

Once we get home I take our package upstairs and put it in our room. After I have slipped into something more comfortable I head back downstairs and talk to Gail as she is working in the kitchen.

 **Christian's POV**

Dad rang earlier and asked if he could see me so he is my last meeting before I head home. When he enters my office he has his briefcase so I know this is not a social visit. Carla was officially served with all the court orders earlier today, which has me relieved. It now means she can't contact Ana, me or any of our children. Apparently Carla was rather vocal after she was served with the court orders. Obviously she forgot that the visitation room was monitored and the information obtained was forwarded to dad and dad has advised Ray to have a non-contact order filed against her as well which he has agreed to do. It will be served on Carla early next week and will cover both Ray and Belinda. Hopefully that evil woman is out of our lives after today.

When I arrive home Ana and Gail are in the dining room making sure everything is ready for our first interview which is in 15 minutes time. Taylor and Sophie are already in the lounge room playing with Teddy. Darlene and Reynolds will remain in the security office. The first interview is with Mrs Jasmine Short who has worked for my parents before.

She arrives a few minutes early and immediately she recognises who I am and asks about my parents. I introduce Ana and Gail before Gail offers her a drink. She seemed a little strange when I introduced Ana but I dismiss it as nerves about the interview. When Gail returns the interview starts. Ana and I ask questions and discuss her previous experience. When I ask when she could start and she tells us that she could start at the beginning of January because she has family commitments this Christmas. I ask if she has any questions and she has none so I thank her for her time and tell her we will let her know in a few days. Gail shows her out while Ana and I talk about her.

"Ana, she definitely has the experience, but I know you wanted the new housekeeper to start as soon as possible. Does her not being able to start until January a problem for you?"

"If she is the one we decide on then we will have to wait for her to start at the beginning of January. Let's get through this next interview before we make any kind of decision. This man could be an exceptional housekeeper."

Ana is right I need to keep an open mind regarding Mr Shell. If he is the right person for the job then so be it. We only have a few minutes before the next interview so Ana goes to check on Teddy. When he arrives Reynolds shows him into the dining room. I am a little surprised when I actually see him as he is not what I envisioned him to look like and immediately I realise he is gay. He answers all the questions that Ana and I have and the bonus is that he can start as soon as possible. I am a little shocked when he asks to meet Teddy. Ana goes and gets Teddy and he gushes over how cute Teddy is. I know at that moment he will be the housekeeper regardless of his sexual orientation. It is good to see how he interacts with Teddy because there will be times that he will be around Teddy.

After he leaves I look at Ana and I can tell she has already made her decision. To be honest so have I and my gut is telling me that we both are going to agree on who the housekeeper will be. We head into the lounge room and I take off my jacket and tie before I join Teddy on the floor.

 **Ana's POV**

During the first interview I am not sure if she is the right person for the job. There is something familiar about her and right at this minute I can't put my finger on it. I am a little disappointed that she is not able to start straight away but I understand about how important family is at Christmas time. After she leaves Christian asks me what I thought and I am honest with him and I tell him I am not sure she is right for the position.

When we are introduced to Mr John Shell I immediately like him. He is so relaxed and he gives off a good vibe. I have a sneaking suspicion that John is actually gay, but his sexuality has no bearing on whether or not he gets the job. During the interview I start to think that he is definitely the one to fill this position. I am blown away when he asks to see Teddy and what even shocks me more is that Teddy ran straight over to John. Sometimes Teddy is very shy around new people. This is a huge thing for me. He tells us that he loves children but doesn't have any of his own, but him and his partner are looking at adopting a child or using a surrogate. That has Christian asking how that would impact working for us and he tells us that it wouldn't as they have already discussed this and his partner will be the one who stays home and looks after the child. After he leaves I can't help but smile. John is perfect and I really want him as the new housekeeper, I just hope Christian agrees with me.

During dinner we start discussing the interviews. As we are talking I remember why Mrs Short looked familiar so I tell Christian that I think John is perfect for the job and he agrees but he asks me why I am opposed to Mrs Short.

"Christian, throughout the interview with her it was bugging me that I knew her from somewhere but I couldn't remember from where until now and I know you aren't going to like the connection."

"Ana I thought she looked at you a little strange when I introduced you but I thought it was nerves. Where do you know her from and why am I not going to like it?"

"She is Ms Seat's aunt who I met a few times when she visited SIP."

I see the shocked look on Christian's face when I mention Ms Seat, that name has been mentioned in some time. Christian is a little pissed off that we didn't know this information prior to the interview but then he remembers that the background checks only look at spouses and children of the person. We both agree that we want to offer John the position and he will start on Monday December 16th. That first week he will actually work Monday to Thursday from 9am-1pm and Friday 9am-4pm. Having him here longer on the Friday will allow things to be prepared for Sunday. We discuss what hours he will work from Teddy's birthday until the New Year. If he agrees we want him to work December 23rd, 24th and 30th as well as January 3rd before returning to the normal Monday, Wednesday and Friday 9am-1pm. Christian is going to call John on Monday morning to offer him the position and ask him to come to the house on Monday afternoon so we can discuss what his entitlements will be and so that he can complete all the relevant paperwork.

While we are bathing Teddy I ask Christian what is happening with GEH between Christmas and New Year. He will be working from his study here and GEH will be on skeleton staff. Since Ros has worked the last 2 years she is getting a well earned break. Christian is going to spend time with us in the mornings and after lunch he will work in his study until the time he normally gets home. I am glad he will be spending that much time with us. Maybe we can organise a few family outings as well. If it wasn't so cold I would suggest a trip on the Grace one day. It has been quite a while since we took her out.

"Christian, I want to do something special for Gail and Taylor to say thank you for what they have done for us these last few weeks. How would you feel if we booked them a suite at the Fairmont hotel the weekend Luke returns to work? I realise that this is Teddy's birthday that weekend but if they go Friday night they could book out after lunch on Sunday and be here in time for Teddy's party. As for Sophie I am sure Sophie wouldn't mind staying here with us for those couple of nights. Especially if t means she gets to spend her days with Teddy. She really does have a soft spot for him."

"Actually Ana let's organise it for them. You are right they deserve some alone time after everything they have done these last few weeks. I will organise it over the weekend and will make sure they get pampered. They have really good spa and massage packages for couples."

 **Christian's POV**

Ana looks rather tired so instead of heading back downstairs after we put Teddy to bed I suggest we have a bath. But it seems my wife has other ideas.

"Mr Grey I think you are over dressed."

"Mrs Grey I think that we are both over dressed."

She undoes my pants and along with my boxers she lowers them down my legs. Next she starts unbuttoning my shirt. Once it is unbuttoned and on the floor she pushes me onto the bed. She hitches up her dress before straddling me. I put my hands under her dress and slide my hands up her thighs. When I reach the apex I can't feel any panties. My naughty wife is sans panties. I wonder when she took them off. Then I remember she went to the left me to undress Teddy for his bath. I start running my fingers between her folds and making sure I apply pressure to her clit. Her body responds to my touch. Ana slowly takes her dress off and I can't help but look at her breasts as she frees them from her bra. She gently grinds against my groin and I feel my cock responding.

"Baby I need to be inside you. I want to make love to you before we have a relaxing bath. You have had a few big days and you really need an early night."

Ana reaches over my head and she starts waving a condom in front of me. I have no idea where she had that hidden. She teases me when she slowly rolls the condom onto my waiting erection. Taking her hips I lift her onto my erection and we are both moaning as she slides down my cock. I let Ana set the pace since she is the one who initiated this play time. She moves slowly and sensually and I am mesmerised as I watch my cock slide in and out of her pussy. When Ana is about to fall over the edge I apply pressure to her clit and she tumbles over the edge. Using my legs I thrust into her a few more times and I find my release. I sit up and kiss her before carrying her into the bathroom. Ana wriggles against me as I walk which has my cock responding. Gently I sit her near the vanity basin before I slide out of her and dispose of the condom. Once the bath is run we get in and have a soak in the bath together. My arms are wrapped around Ana as she leans against my chest. When Ana tries to hide her yawns I help her out of the bath and once she is dried I carry her to bed. She snuggles into my side and before long she is fast asleep. When I move my hand to under my pillow I feel something so I pull it out and what I have in my hand is condoms. So that is where she got the condom from earlier. She had planned it but I am not complaining. I will be so fucking happy when we don't need to worry about condoms again. There have been times when all I wanted to do was bury myself inside my wife but I have had to restrain because I didn't have a condom in my pocket. Hopefully it will be only a few more weeks of using condoms. The moment her period is finished I will be burying myself deep inside her over and over again. Hell the first night that it is possible we will be sleeping in our special way. These last few weeks I have missed being able to wake up in the morning with my cock buried deep inside Ana. I know we don't sleep that way every night but when you can't do it at all you really miss it.


	239. Chapter 239

**Saturday**

 **Christian's POV**

It has been snowing again overnight which is perfect for what has been planned for today. While I was organising the weekend for Gail and Taylor at the Fairmont yesterday I called my parents to ask if they still had the old sled that they had for us when we were children. When dad said that they still had it I asked him to dig it out for today as I want to spend some time with Teddy playing in the snow. The sled is big enough for Ana or I to sit on while holding Teddy. Today Teddy will have his first sled ride and I am actually excited. Last night I told Ana about dad bring the sled with them today so that we can play in the snow with Teddy before we attack the gifts in the guest room. Ana has suggested that if Teddy likes it then she will ask Ray to build Teddy his own little sled. I now Ray will be very happy if we ask him to do that for Teddy.

When my parents arrive I notice that dad has the sled. We all head outside and Teddy looks like the Michelin man because Ana made sure he was rugged up so that he stays warm. Ana sits on the sled and holds Teddy while I pull the sled. Mom is actually recording Teddy's first sled ride. When I stop and look at Teddy and Ana I see that Teddy has a big smile on his face.

"It seems like Teddy is enjoying his sled ride." Mom says.

"I am glad you are recording this for us mom. It will go with the other videos we have of Teddy."

Dad offers to pull the sled so that I can ride with Teddy and this time both Ana and mom record it. After numerous sled rides for Teddy, we decide to head inside as it is getting a little cold because the wind has picked up. I secretly recorded mom and Teddy on the sled as dad pulled them around. We leave my parents with Teddy and head to the guest room. Hell I forgot how much we got in New York. As we sort through the things for Teddy we make a birthday pile, a Christmas pile and a future pile. Once we have Teddy's bags sorted we start on the others. Ana makes a list of which gifts will be given to each person so that we know who we still have to buy for. After sorting through all the bags we realise that we don't really have many gifts left to purchase. So while mom and dad are keeping Teddy amused we discuss the types of gifts to get. We compile a list so that we know what gifts to purchase and who the gift is for. I notice Ana writing a second list and I am confused.

"Baby, why are you writing another list?"

"I want to get gifts for a few of the staff at SIP. Especially the ones I have worked closely with this year."

Ana is always thinking of others. I tell her to add Ros, Gwen and Andrea to that list along with Barney and Welch. This year they will actually receive a gift from us as well as their usual Christmas bonus. Now all we need to do is decide what to get for each of them. Ana suggests a weekend spa retreat for Ros, Gwen and Andrea. Barney and Welch are a little harder so we are going to think about it a little longer. Maybe I can ask Taylor for some suggestions as he works closely with them both.

Shit we have been up here for nearly 2 hours. But at least it is all sorted. All that needs to be done with the Christmas gifts is they need to be wrapped. We head back downstairs and mom and Ana head into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

 **Ana's POV**

I am glad we have sorted through those gifts and I have a list of who we still need to buy for. Darlene is one of those on the list because when Christian and I did the shopping in New York she was my CPO not Elliot's girlfriend.

"Ana, do you think Ray would make Teddy a sled?"

"Yes all we need to do is ask and he will do it. He has made sleds before and they were beautiful. Why don't we call him after lunch and see if he can build one for Teddy for Christmas."

Actually having daddy make it in time for Christmas would be perfect and we all could have fun with the sleds on Christmas afternoon. I think Christmas afternoon will be rather entertaining if Elliot and Christian decide to play on the sleds. Grace and Carrick leave and Teddy is starting to rub his eyes so we take him upstairs to put him down for his nap.

When Teddy is asleep Christian and I call daddy to ask about making Teddy a sled. Daddy starts chuckling and I have no idea why.

"I am one step ahead of you both. During my spare time I have been building Teddy his own sled and we plan on giving it to him for Christmas. It is nearly finished all it needs are a few finishing touches."

No wonder daddy was laughing when we asked. I should have known that daddy would build something for Teddy. Daddy is very good with his hands and I wonder what else he may have built for Teddy for his birthday or Christmas. Before we say our goodbye's daddy reminds us that it is only 2 weeks until Teddy's birthday which means it is less than 2 weeks before him and Belinda come and stay for 5 or 6 nights. It will depend if they come Friday night or early Saturday morning. Daddy turns serious and I know that I am not going to like what he has to tell us. He tells us about the call he had from Carrick regarding that evil woman and what she said about daddy. I am glad he has asked Carrick to proceed with the non-contact order for him and Belinda. Why can't she move on with her life and leave us the hell alone. I wonder if I could legally do something to have her removed as my mother. Maybe that is something I can ask Carrick to look into for me.

After our fun in the snow with Teddy this morning and the sorting through all those gifts I am feeling a little tired so I ask Christian to join my upstairs for some snuggle time before a nap. Even though I slept really well last night I don't think I have caught up on my sleep just yet. Christian smiles and offers to help me fall asleep and I know exactly what he means. I am in for a hard and fast fuck to tire me out so that I will fall asleep straight away. He closes our bedroom door and we both strip our clothes off. Christian carries me to our bed and gently lays me down before he gets a condom and puts it on. He teases my by running his fingers between my folds then he uses the tip of his cock instead and I am getting impatient.

"Fuck me Christian. Please."

He thrusts into me and I wrap my legs around him. I am not disappointed when he starts thrusting hard and fast. Christian is thrusting that hard that I am actually moving further up the bed with each thrust. By the time I reach my climax my head is actually against the headboard. Christian slips out of me and as he disposes of the condom I reposition myself in the bed.

"Go to sleep baby." Christian says as he climbs into bed beside me and covers us up with a blanket.

 **Christian's POV**

I watch Ana sleep for about 30 minutes then I quietly get out of bed and head into Teddy. He is still sleeping but he will be waking from his nap shortly. Since Ana is so tired I turn the baby monitor off so that she won't hear Teddy when he wakes. I will let her sleep until she is ready to wake up. Teddy actually sleeps longer than usual. I think his fun in the snow this morning tuckered him out. When Teddy does wake up we head downstairs. Ana finally stirs at 5:45pm meaning she has had nearly 3 hours sleep.

"Obviously you needed sleep baby. You have been out to it for nearly 3 hours."

"I didn't realise I was asleep that long. You sure know how to tire me out Christian." She says and winks at me.

Since Ana is still tired we have an early night again.

 **Monday**

On the way to GEH I take the time to call Mr Shell to let him know the outcome of his interview.

"Mr Shell, this is Mr Grey. Mrs Grey and I have made our decision regarding the housekeeping position. We are very pleased with you and your work ethics and would like to offer you the position."

"Thank you Mr Grey. I would like to accept the position and I am actually looking forward to working for you and Mrs Grey."

"Are you able to come to the house this afternoon at 5:30pm so that we can outline everything in greater detail?"

"That is fine Mr Grey. I will see you and Mrs Grey then. Have a lovely day Mr Grey."

"Have a lovely day to Mr Shell and we will see you this afternoon at 5:30pm."

Next I call Mrs Short to tell her she has been unsuccessful and to remind her about the NDA that she signed. She asks if Mrs Grey had a grudge against her and that is why she was not successful. I tell her that both Ana and I felt that the other applicant was exactly what we were looking for in a housekeeper.

Now that it is sorted I call Ana to let her know that he has accepted the position and will be coming to the house this afternoon. Ana is happy that he has accepted the position especially since we would be back to square one if he didn't accept it. If she had of admitted that she knew Ana and how then I would not be so against her but she withheld that information and pretended like she didn't know Ana. To me that is deceitful and if she hid that information what other information would she withhold from us if she worked for us.

Since I have nothing left on my schedule and my work is up to date I head home a little earlier than I planned. When I get home Ana tells me that she will not be joining me for the meeting with John. I ask why and she tells me that I know the ins and outs of the package that I have put together so I will be better at explaining it. This may be the case but I want Ana to be beside me when this happens. She is involved in this as much as I am and I tell her that. When Taylor enters the dining room he has John with him. He is actually early which I like. I hate when people are late.

I start by giving John the written offer which outlines all the benefits he will be entitled to while employed by us. His eyes nearly pop out of his head when he starts reading the document. When he finishes reading the document I ask if he has any questions.

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey this is too much. I have never been offered a package like this so I want to negotiate some of the details."

"Nonsense Mr Shell. What you are being offered is what I would offer anyone with your experience. As for negotiating lets discuss this further."

The main thing Mr Shell isn't comfortable with is the fact that he will be paid for 4 hours every Monday, Wednesday and Friday regardless of if he has actually worked or not. He argued that if he didn't work then he shouldn't be paid. My argument about this is that it is not his fault if we don't require him on those days, so he should still be paid and that his sick days or annual leave will not suffer because of this. I know of a few who actually make up the minimum hours by using the employees entitlements to bridge the gap.

"Mr Grey, that makes sense and I now have a better understanding. It also said that I may be required to work other days as required. Will I get much notice?"

"That is correct Mr Shell. You will be given plenty of notice, unless it is an emergency type situation."

He asks about learning what the position will entail and Ana actually asks if he is available to work every day next week to learn the ropes with Gail. Ana continues on and gives Mr Shell the days and times he is to work between now and the New Year and he is happy enough with those days and hours. Mr Shell signs on the dotted line and is officially our part-time housekeeper. I am glad he has actually signed the contract because I was actually starting to think he was going to change his mind and actually decline the position.

 **Ana's POV**

I was getting rather nervous when John was talking with Christian. For a while I thought he was going to walk away from the position but Christian was able to explain everything in detail and it must have put John at ease. After John leaves Christian and I both say how scared we were that he was actually going to refuse to sign the contract which would have meant starting the process over again. At least it is all settled and John will be here Monday morning so that Gail can go over everything with him. I doubt he will need much guidance from Gail about all he will need to learn is where everything is kept and Gail's cleaning routine. Since we moved into the house I have noticed she has a rather strict cleaning schedule. I decide to leave Christian in the lounge room with Teddy so they can spend daddy/Teddy time together so I head into the kitchen to talk with Gail. Gail is actually pleased that John has officially accepted the position and is looking forward to working with him. I discuss with Gail what I would like John to do during his extra time on Friday. Having 2 of them working on the house next Friday afternoon means everything will get done in time for Teddy's party on the Sunday. There will be 3 of us when Teddy has his nap.

Christian and Teddy come in just as Gail is getting ready to leave for the night. While I plate up dinner Christian puts Teddy in his high chair. Over dinner we discuss what is left to do regarding Teddy's party. Today while Teddy was sleeping I managed to get the cake organised and I ordered the decorations and balloons which security will collect next weekend. Gail and I even discussed the food and it is all sorted. As much as I want to be able to have his party out in the meadow it is going to be too cold so we are having it on the patio and since it will be cold we are going to have some outdoor heaters to help keep the patio area warm. Taylor actually suggested hiring some tent walls to enclose the patio area which actually makes sense. Christian is actually going to contact Grace to find out supplies the marquees for the Coping Together Gala and we can phone them to find out about the walls. Everything is falling into place for Teddy's first birthday.

Now all we need to do is finalise our Christmas plans. Yes we are heading to Bellevue Christmas eve but on Christmas morning we are staying here and spending time with daddy and Belinda before Christian's family joins us around 11am for the big family Christmas dinner. Christian suggests that we go tree shopping on Saturday and we can spend Sunday decorating the tree with Teddy.

 **Tuesday**

Daddy called earlier today and at least the troubles with that woman are now over. She is in prison and even when she is released later this week she is not allowed to contact me or Daddy and Belinda because of the court ordered non-contact orders that Carrick was able to obtain for us. Knowing that she can't come after daddy puts my mind at ease. I called Carrick and I asked what would happen to her if she did attempt to contact us and he explained that she would end up back in prison to serve out the rest of her sentence for fraud along with any other sentence that she was given for breaching the non-contact orders.

After I have finished my work and while I am waiting for the e-Book codes to be finish generating I have a look online for a few more of the gifts we need to purchase. I find the perfect gifts for the few at SIP so I order them and have them sent expressed shipping so that they arrive by the end of the week. Before I have lunch with Christian next Wednesday I plan on stopping at SIP on the way to give the gifts out. I have something for Steph's assistant Mrs Lo and something small for the new Head of SIP and then there is something small for the ladies in reception. That includes our covert CPO. Thankfully she has not had to assist in any security matters since she started at the beginning of the year. But I guess not having me working as the Head of SIP has helped. It is like trouble seemed to follow me when I was Head of SIP. Actually trouble seems to follow me all the time. First there was the bullshit with Kate, then all the crap at SIP with Ms Seat and a few of the staff. Then there is all the crap with that woman but hopefully now all the shit will stop and I can move on with my life with Christian, Teddy and our extended family.


	240. Chapter 240

**Friday**

 **Carla's POV**

I have 2 more hours until I am released from this hell hole. Earlier in the week I was served with another non-contact order this time it was for Ray and his wife. Well fuck you Steele and Grey families I am going to move on with my life and soon I will be married to Nathan and we will once again be a family with both our children and hopefully baby number 3 rather soon. Nathan still wouldn't tell me about our plans once I am released today all he would tell me was that we would be spending the day together as a family. I guess I will find out soon enough what he has organised for us today.

Finally it is time for me to be released and I see Nathan and our 2 children waiting for me and I can feel the tears trickling down my cheek. Today is the first day of my new life with Nathan and both our children and I will do everything in my power not to return to this horrible place. The minute I am out of the gate I run to Nathan and the children and Nathan kisses me with so much passion. God I have missed him and being able to kiss him like this. Finally we break apart and I kiss both our children. Once we are in car Nathan tells me that he has something special planned for us today but before it can happen we need to make a detour. I am a little confused when we arrive at our destination until I realise that this is where you can obtain marriage licenses and it hits me that Nathan and I are going to get married.

"Nathan does this mean we are going to be getting married soon?"

"Yes darling. Once we have the marriage license we are heading to our wedding. I have organised a very intimate ceremony for us and the children. Today you will legally become my wife and tonight we will be celebrating in the bedroom once our children are asleep."

I can't help but smile because I know that I am ovulating and there is a very high chance of me conceiving our next child tonight. Walking hand in hand we walk inside and fill out the paperwork for a marriage license. Nathan has made sure he has all the relevant documents that we need to obtain the license. Once we have the license we get back in the car and head to our place. I am a little confused until he tells me that we need to change before we get married. Nathan surprises me with a beautiful dress that I am to get married in. Our little girl is dressed in a similar dress while our little boy is dressed similar to Nathan.

Finally Nathan and I are legally husband and wife. So far today has been perfect. Today I regained my freedom, was reunited with my babies and married the man of my dreams.

 **Carrick's POV**

At 10am I get a call from my contact in Georgia. Carla Adams was released as scheduled but it appears she intends to get married in the near future as an application for marriage license was approved roughly an hour after she was released from prison. The reason we know this is because her name has been red flagged in the system and my contact will also be notified when the marriage is registered and will list her married name. I really do hope that woman is smart enough not to breach the non-contact orders. But I guess only time will tell.

Both Grace and I are really looking forward to next weekend and the lead up to Christmas. It is hard to believe it has been nearly a year since Teddy came into the world. Our precision little grandson makes me smile even when I am only thinking about him. A few days later we will all be celebrating Christmas dinner at Ana and Christian's house. I am disturbed from my thoughts when my phone rings. It is Mia so I answer straight away. I ask if there is something wrong and she tells me everything is fine but she asks if I will be joining Grace for lunch and I am due to meet with Grace in 30 minutes. When I tell Mia this she tells me that she will call me again in an hour but not to tell Grace that she has called or that she will be calling again. I wonder why they want to talk to the both of us so I head out of my office to go meet my wife for lunch.

On the way to the hospital I stop and collect our lunch from our favourite restaurant. When I arrive I find Grace in her office. Just as we start to eat lunch my phone rings and Grace is giving me the evil eye so when I realise it is Mia I swipe answer and give Grace the phone. She gives me a puzzled look and then starts to speak.

"I have to inform you that Mr Grey is currently unavailable so please call back later."

I am trying to keep a straight face while she is saying this as I know that she will be the one getting a shock when she finds out it is Mia. Mia must speak because Grace has the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh Mia darling I am so sorry for being so rude to you. Your dad answered and handed me the phone and I didn't see who it was who called."

Since we are in Grace's office I take the phone from Grace and put it on speaker phone. It is so good to hear how happy Mia and Greg are having on their honey moon.

"Mom, Dad there is a reason we called and it is about the baby."

"Is there something wrong Mia?" Grace asks rather concerned.

"No mom she is fine."

Wait a minute did Mia just say she? Are they having a little girl? I decide to ask something else and see if I heard Mia correctly.

"Mia, are you sure the baby is fine after the long flight?"

"Yes she is perfectly fine, apart from the fact that she likes to sit on my bladder."

"OH MY GOSH, Mia said she. Are you telling us that you are having a little girl Mia?" Grace asks while she has tears trickling down her face.

"Yes mom and dad we are having a little girl and both of us wanted to share the news with you and dad but please don't tell anyone else as we are going to reveal the gender at Christmas."

After talking with Mia for a few more minutes we end the call as it is getting late in Italy. I can't believe our baby girl is having a little girl of her own. Grace is still crying so I take her in my arms and hold her. I can't help but wonder why Mia and Greg changed their mind about revealing the baby's gender.

 **Mia's POV**

Today Greg and I have been snuggled up in bed because it is raining. We have finally decided on a name for the baby so we decide it is time to tell our parents what we are having. First we call Greg's parents and they are so happy about their first grandchild being a little girl. Now it is time to call dad. When he answers he is a little surprised that I am calling and his first reaction is he thinks something is wrong but once I reassure him nothing is wrong but we want to talk to him and mom together he tells us to call back in an hour because he is on his way to the hospital to have lunch with mom. Finally it is time to ring them again so I call dad's number. When he answers there is silence and then I hear my mother.

"I have to inform you that Mr Grey is currently unavailable so please call back later."

That is not the reaction I was expecting. Obviously mom didn't look to see who it was calling.

"What if I don't want to call back later mom?"

"Oh Mia darling I am so sorry for being so rude to you. Your dad answered and handed me the phone and I didn't see who it was who called."

Both Greg and I try and hide our laughter. When they ask we tell them about our honeymoon so far but that is not the reason we called so I take a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad there is a reason we called and it is about the baby."

"Is there something wrong Mia?" Mom asks rather concerned.

"No mom she is fine."

There is silence so I wait for them to speak. Dad speaks next.

"Mia, are you sure the baby is fine after the long flight?"

"Yes she is perfectly fine, apart from the fact that she likes to sit on my bladder."

"OH MY GOSH, Mia said she. Are you telling us that you are having a little girl Mia?" Mom asks.

The penny has finally dropped that I have been calling our baby she. I actually wonder if dad's question about the long flight was to see if I would call the baby she again. Dad is good at picking up on things.

"Yes mom and dad we are having a little girl and both of us wanted to share the news with you and dad but please don't tell anyone else as we are going to reveal the gender at Christmas."

When we end the call it is already after 10pm so we snuggle in bed and listen to the rain. I am glad that our parents know about our little girl. The rest can wait until Christmas where we will reveal her gender. Greg and I have planned how we will do the reveal and everything is organised to be done when we return to Seattle.

 **Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

Waking up this morning I really did wish it was still the weekend. Taylor and I have our usual gym session where we discuss what is happening today. Sawyer is returning to work today which means Taylor will be returning to GEH with me and I am actually relieved to have Taylor back by my side. Taylor and I discuss the fact that Mr Shell is starting today. Before we leave the gym I decide to tell Taylor about this weekend.

"Taylor, you and Gail have done so much for us over the last few weeks so Ana and I have organised for you and Gail to enjoy a few nights at the Fairmount this weekend."

"Sir, it is Teddy's birthday party this weekend and Gail will be disappointed if we miss it. What about Sophie?"

"You will be booking in on Friday afternoon and booking out Sunday afternoon in time for Teddy's party. Sophie will stay with us, it is the least we could do for you. We want you both to have a relaxing time without having to worry about Sophie. She will be fine here with us and you know that she loves spending time with Teddy."

I tell him not to mention this to Gail. Since I am leaving GEH at 2pm on Friday I will be dismissing Taylor when we get home and that that he will give him the chance to pack a bag for them so that they can leave for the hotel when she finishes at the main house. Friday afternoon is going to be like a mad house here. I have organised for the side walls to be delivered Friday afternoon along with the outdoor heaters. Elliot is going to come over on Saturday to help Ray and I put them around the patio area.

Ana is still fast asleep when I am ready to leave at 7am so I gently kiss her and leave a note on my pillow. During the weekend Ana was so tired and she actually slept nearly all of the afternoon yesterday. If we hadn't been using condoms I would actually start to wonder if she was pregnant as she is so tired this last week or so. Maybe Ana should take a test just in case. Shit do I dare bring this up with Ana or do I leave it? By the time we arrive at GEH I have decided I will talk to Ana about this when I am in the privacy of my office.

 **Ana's POV**

I was a little disappointed when I woke up this morning and Christian had already left for work but the note he left for me was so sweet. But in a way I am also glad he let me sleep. I can't seem to shake this tiredness that I have had for about a week. Once I am dressed I head into Teddy's room and find him awake and just laying there. We head downstairs for breakfast. Just as Teddy is finishing his breakfast Christian calls and I ask Gail to watch Teddy while I take the call.

"Hello Christian. I missed seeing you this morning."

"Hello baby, I missed you too this morning and that is why I left the note. Ana are you alone?"

"Yes, I am near your study."

I hear him release the breath he was holding and I know something is bothering him because he doesn't normally ask if I am alone. Since I am near his study I head inside and take a seat in his office chair.

"Okay handsome I am in your office. Talk to me Christian you have me a little worried."

I am completely floored when Christian asks if I am already pregnant. What the hell is he on about we have been using condoms like Dr Greene told us so why is he asking this. He explains that he is concerned because I am so tired lately and the last time I was tired like this was when I was pregnant with Teddy. Shit he is right. I tell him I will ask Gail to get me a pregnancy test when she goes to the store later today. He asks that I call him once I have done the test to let him know the result. After I end the call with Christian I stay in his study for a few minutes trying to get my head around the possibility that I could be pregnant and what that could mean for me and the baby if I am. Dr Greene was adamant that I have one full cycle before getting pregnant.

I must look a complete wreck when I return to the kitchen because Gail rushes over to me and asks if I am alright when I shake my head no she calls out for Luke and asks him to watch Teddy until we return. She ushers me out of the kitchen and upstairs to my study.

"Ana what is wrong? Do I need to call Christian?"

"No you don't need to call Christian. Christian was the person who called me just before. Gail I need to ask a favour."

"What do you need Ana?"

"When you go to the drugstore this afternoon can you please get a pregnancy test? Christian thinks that I might be pregnant because I have been so tired this last week. The last time I was tired like this was when I was pregnant with Teddy."

"Are you trying for a baby Ana?"

I explain everything to Gail and she is rather happy for us but she can understand our concerns regarding being pregnant now. She tells me that she will go now since I want to discuss a few things with John when he arrives. While I wait for John to arrive I play with Teddy in the lounge room. When he arrives Darlene stays with Teddy while I talk with John in the dining room. When Gail returns I leave them to it and I head upstairs to the bathroom to take the test. Gail purchased 2 different tests so I did both. The wait is agonising. What will we do if the test is positive? I can't stand it any longer and I call Christian.

"Hello baby, I didn't expect you to call again so soon."

"Gail noticed something was wrong after I spoke to you and she asked what was wrong and when I explained your concerns she went straight out and got the pregnancy test so now I am in our bathroom waiting for the results."

Christian keeps talking to me as I watch the timer count down. Finally it hits zero and I take a deep breath and look at the pregnancy tests. I let out the breath I was holding.

"Both of the tests are negative Christian. I am so relieved that they are negative."

"Me too baby, maybe you should call Dr Greene and see if it is a side effect from having the implant removed and if it isn't then call mom and ask her to drop over and check you over. It is not normal for you to be tired like this."

I can hear the concern in his voice so I call Dr Greene's office after I hang up from Christian. Dr Greene asks a few questions before telling me that the tiredness is a result of my body trying to adjust to the fact the implant was removed. That puts my mind at ease so I quickly message Christian.

*Christian, spoke to Dr Greene. It is perfectly normal. I love you and see you tonight. Ana*

*Ana, I am glad everything is ok. I love you too and I will see you when I get home. Christian*

When I return downstairs Darlene is in the lounge room with Teddy. She tells me that Gail is showing John where the cleaning supplies are kept. Darlene returns to the security office and I spend time with Teddy. We are in the middle of me blowing raspberries on Teddy's belly when Gail announces that it is Teddy's lunch time. Where has the morning gone? After Teddy has finished his lunch it is time for John to leave as his shift has finished but he asks if he can sit with Teddy for a few minutes. Teddy is all smiles for John which proves we made the right decision hiring him.

When I spoke to Christian yesterday about Wednesday's visit to SIP he suggested that he could look after Teddy at GEH while I visit SIP after lunch on Wednesday. It would mean that Christian would put Teddy down for his afternoon nap. I only agree when he tells me he only has a phone conference at 2:30pm that afternoon and that he will actually head home when I return from SIP. When I think about it I am more comfortable with Teddy being with Christian while I am at SIP than Teddy actually being with me at SIP. If I take Teddy to SIP we would need Taylor because no-one at SIP knows that Darlene works for us.


	241. Chapter 241

**Thursday**

 **Ana's POV**

I was meant to go to SIP yesterday to drop of the few gifts I got but Teddy was sick so I didn't actually have lunch with Christian. Christian actually was the one who told me not to worry about lunch. Gail did offer to watch Teddy so I could still go have lunch with Christian but I stayed at home with Teddy. Then there is the fact that I got my period yesterday and I was feeling a little off. Last night Christian was grinning like a fool because we don't need to use condoms anymore. So this morning Luke is taking me to SIP so that I can drop off the gifts before heading home again. I head up to my office and find there are 4 gift baskets on my desk. They are from Mr White, Ms James, the girls in reception and I can't help but laugh when I see the last one is from Jackie Ranger. Tomorrow I have organised for festive hampers to be delivered to the few authors I edit manuscripts for. That would be Mr White, Jackie Ranger and Ms James. Since I worked alongside Steph for Ms James's first novel, Fifty Shades of Grey, she asked if I would continue working with her because she is almost finished the manuscript for the second novel. After I have dropped the gifts off to Mrs Lo, the Head of SIP and the 2 ladies in reception I head back home.

On the way home I ask Luke if he knows anything about the gift hamper that I received from Jackie Ranger and he just smirks at me. Of course he knew would have known about the hamper basket. I grab my phone and call Steph.

"Hello can I speak to Jackie Ranger please. This is Ana Grey."

Steph starts laughing which sets me off. When we calm down she tells me that she had her legal representative organise it so that Jackie Ranger couldn't be traced back to her. I tell her she didn't have to do it but she insists that she wanted to do it for everything I have done for Jackie's Curse and the sequel. While I have Steph on the phone I ask how things are going with her parents. Her dad is still coming to visit Charlie regularly but her mother is still being a complete and utter bitch and hasn't even spoken to Steph since the day they met Charlie. Steph's dad has talked to Steph about actually divorcing her mother and he was a little shocked when Steph told him to do it, if that is what he wants. All she wants is for her dad to be happy and if not being with her mother makes him happy then so be it.

Teddy is all smiles when we get home. I get Luke to put the gift baskets in the dining room. When John finishes at 1pm he actually stays a little while and plays with Teddy so that Gail and I can have lunch together without interruptions. After John leaves I decide to ask Gail what she thinks. Gail is very happy with John and his work. Choosing John as the part-time housekeeper was the right decision.

 **Christian's POV**

When we head into the dining room for dinner I immediately notice the gift baskets. Ana explains that they were in her office at SIP when she went there today. After we have bathed Teddy and put him to bed we head back to the dining room to have a good look at the gift baskets. I can't help but laugh when I see the basket from Jackie Ranger.

"Wouldn't it have been easier for Jackie Ranger to deliver the basket herself?"

Ana laughs and tells me about her phone call about the gift basket on her way home from SIP this morning. Since Ros and Andrea are taking leave this Christmas I will need to give them their gifts tomorrow before I leave the office. I have organised a couples spa weekend for Ros and for Andrea I have organised a pamper spa weekend. They both deserve it along with their monetary bonus that they will receive.

 **Friday**

 **Taylor's POV**

I want to do something as a family for our first wedding anniversary, so I have spoken to Reynolds about working for me next weekend so that we can go away for the weekend. He has agreed so now it is time to speak to Christian. I am a little shocked when Christian tells me that Gail and I will both be off duty from December 28th until January 3rd so that we can spend time as a family. He offers us the house at Aspen and I accept the offer. It will be nice to spend some time with Sophie on the slopes of Aspen. I am going to keep this quiet until Christmas day and I will continue with my plans for our wedding anniversary night. Gail isn't the only one who can be a little naughty. My parcel will be waiting for me when we go and collect the other parcels from the mail box that isn't linked to GEH or Christian.

 **Ana's POV**

As the owner of SIP I have organised a little something for everyone at SIP as a thank you for their hard work and dedication. I have notified the Head of SIP to let her know that they will be delivered first thing this morning and are to be given to the employee's before they leave today. Just before 9am my phone rings and it is the Head of SIP wanting to know what to do with my hamper. I tell that I will have Taylor come and collect it from the front desk shortly. Since I know Christian is not in meetings today and he is finalising things before Christmas. Starting from today GEH will be running on skeleton staff for the next 2 weeks. Christian will be working from home when required during those 2 weeks.

John arrives a few minutes early so that he can sit with Teddy before he starts. Teddy has taken to John and every time he sees John he is all smiles and babbles away to John. John adores Teddy as well and he always makes sure he says goodbye to Teddy before he leaves. I wonder how Teddy will react to John only being here 3 times a week.

John has blown all of us away with how thorough he is with his cleaning. There isn't much cleaning left to do today to have the house ready for this weekend. While Gail and John start on the last few things I play with Teddy in the lounge room. Gosh it is hard to believe that Teddy is turning one on Sunday. These last 12 months have flown by. Hell this time next week Christmas will be over.

 **Mia's POV**

Neither of us wanted to get up this morning because we are still a little tired after getting back to Seattle late yesterday afternoon. I really wish we didn't have to come home from our honeymoon because it was perfect even though I am now 30 weeks pregnant. It still blows me away that I was 22 weeks pregnant before anyone even noticed my baby bump. I had been hiding it well and I will admit that I was still rather small at 22 weeks. But our little girl is certainly making up for it now. In these last few weeks my belly has grown so much. Everyone will be surprised at how big I have gotten while we were on our honeymoon. We are finally going to tell everyone when I am due. Since we never actually told them how far along I was when they realised I was pregnant they have no clue as to when out little girl is due to enter the world. My due date is February 25th but babies rarely come on their due date. I am hoping she comes early because I want to meet her and so does Greg.

Everything is organised for our gender reveal on Christmas day. Greg is collecting it this afternoon while he is out running errands. After dinner we are going to snuggle on the lounge and watch the DVD of our last scan when our little girl decided to reveal herself to us. Greg and I decided to get everyone an engraved key ring with 'title' I am a little... and when you turn it over it will have princess and a tiara with pink stones. Grey is collecting them this afternoon as well. I can't wait to see them. Both Greg and I will have one as well but ours will have 'our little princess' engraved on the front and after she is born her name will be engraved on the back.

 **Ana's POV**

When Teddy goes down for his afternoon nap I am going to start wrapping his birthday presents. While I am at it I might as well start wrapping the Christmas presents. Christian will be here to help Gail and John. He knows where he wants things to be positioned for Sunday. The last of the gifts we ordered arrives and I have Luke carry the parcels up to the guest room so they can be wrapped later.

Christian arrived home just after 2pm as planned and I head upstairs armed with wrapping paper, sticky tape and scissors. The last of the ordered presents arrived today. I lose track of time and the next thing I know Christian is standing at the guest room door asking if I was going to come down stairs soon because it is nearly time Taylor to bring Sophie to the main house so he and Gail can leave for there alone time. Shit have I really been up here wrapping gifts for the last 3 hours? At least I have gotten nearly all the Christmas presents wrapped.

"Ana, Ray called earlier to let us know that they won't be coming to Seattle this evening but they will be arriving around 9am in the morning."

"Why didn't daddy call me?"

"He tried baby but you must have left your phone downstairs somewhere and when you didn't answer he called me since he knew I was going to be home early today."

I try and wrack my brain to think where I left my phone. We head downstairs and Christian actually calls my phone so we can find it. Eventually we find it wedged between the lounge cushions. It must have slipped between them earlier. Gail still has no idea what is happening tonight so when Taylor comes back to the house with Sophie and an overnight bag she is really confused. Sophie and I head upstairs so we can put her bag in the bedroom she will be sleeping in. When we return downstairs Gail is actually crying and I know that Christian has told her what is going on. She thanks us both before they say their goodbyes to Sophie. Gail is a little emotional and Sophie tells her that she will call before bed so they can say goodnight. Once they have left Sophie joins me in the kitchen and sits at the breakfast bar while I start plating dinner.

 **Christian's POV**

Poor Gail didn't know what the hell was going on when Taylor came back to the main house with Sophie and an overnight bag. Then when I told her about what is organised for them both she started crying. After the last few weeks they deserve some alone time. Sophie comes in and tells us dinner me dinner is nearly ready so we head into the dining room.

Over dinner Sophie starts talking about what she will be doing while she is on school break between Christmas and the New Year. Taylor obviously hasn't said anything about the trip to Aspen. Sophie helps Ana put Teddy to bed before Sophie asks to call Taylor and Gail. Once she is tucked up in bed Ana and I decide to snuggle up in bed ourselves since it is a little cold tonight. Ana is in her pyjamas since she has her period and I will be glad when it is finished because there is no reason to use condoms anymore. I have missed feeling skin on skin while we make love. Shit I need to stop thinking about it because it is making my cock come to life. Ana is snuggled into my side with her head resting on my chest. She lifts her head and looks at me.

"Christian, it seems someone is in need of a little bit of attention. Maybe I can help you with the situation."

She smiles at me before running her fingers down my happy trail before gently wrapping her hand around my cock. Slowly she starts stroking me and I close my eyes and enjoy the sensation. I feel the bed move but think nothing of it until I feel Ana's tongue swirling around the tip of my cock and I open my eyes to look at her. Ever so slowly she takes me into her mouth. She works her magic on my cock and when I am close she starts sucking the tip of my cock hard and then presses my perineum and I cum spectacularly in her mouth and she swallows every last drop.

"Feeling better Mr Grey?"

"Yes baby thank you. I can't wait until I can be buried deep inside you again without the condoms acting as a barrier."

I can't help but smile as Ana snuggles against me again and rests her hand on my chest. While she draws patterns on my chest we discuss what is left to do for Teddy's party on Sunday. Ana is struggling to stay awake so I kiss the top of her head and tell her to sleep.

 **Saturday**

 **Ana's POV**

When daddy and Belinda arrive they offer to watch Teddy while Christian and I do things for tomorrow. This gives me a chance to spend some time with Sophie while Elliot helps Christian outside. They use the walls to enclose the patio area and position the outdoor heaters so that they will keep the area warm. I hear Elliot cussing and Christian is laughing so I am guessing Elliot has hurt himself somehow. Belinda offers to start making the sausage rolls for tomorrow while Sophie and I make Christmas cookies. The cookies are starting smell good.

"Elliot, if you are a good boy, you can have a few cookies and milk when they cool down enough. Until then out of the kitchen before I change my mind."

I hear Christian laughing and Belinda and Sophie are trying not to laugh as well. Elliot goes back outside to help Christian. Daddy put Teddy down for his afternoon nap and joined Christian and Elliot outside. Elliot's face lights up when I go outside but he is a little disappointed when he sees that I am empty handed. I ask what everyone wants with their cookies. Elliot wants a glass of milk while Christian and daddy would like a hot chocolate. Once the hot chocolates are made Sophie carries the tray of cookies outside while Belinda and I carry the drinks. Not long after Elliot finishes his cookies he heads home because he has a few things he needs to do. Christian laughs and tells us that Elliot hasn't even started his Christmas shopping yet. It sucks to be Elliot at the moment because it is going to be pure hell shopping this close to Christmas.

Since everyone is going to be here tomorrow we are going to put the special glass baubles on the already decorated Christmas tree. I made sure that there is a bauble for Darlene and Greg. They too are now part of the family. Darlene makes Elliot so happy and I wonder if Elliot will propose to Darlene and if he does when and where.

Daddy and Belinda are in the lounge room playing with Teddy so while they do that Sophie sit at the breakfast bar and we talk while the vegetables cook for dinner. Christian is in the security office talking to Reynolds and Luke about tomorrow. For dinner I have cooked apricot chicken with mashed potatoes, carrots, broccoli, cauliflower, beans and button squash. Teddy loves the apricot chicken which surprised me a little as this is the first time he has had it. Belinda and I stack the dishwasher while everyone else is in the lounge room. Daddy and Belinda offer to bath Teddy so while they do that I go upstairs with Sophie. We talk while she has a bath. Sophie tells me what she has gotten Taylor's gifts for Christmas but she hasn't gotten Gail's gift yet because Taylor hasn't taken her shopping. I tell Sophie I will be back in a few minutes and head downstairs to Christian.

"Christian, Sophie hasn't gotten any Christmas gifts yet for Gail because Taylor hasn't taken her shopping yet. I guess he has been a little busy working and then this weekend we sent them to the Fairmont."

"Yes Taylor has been rather busy these last few weeks. After Sophie has finished in the bath grab the laptop and shop online for Gail's gifts and use the express delivery option. Have them shipped in Taylor's name to GEH."

I grab the laptop and head up to the room where Sophie is staying. Once I put the laptop on the bed I head into the bathroom and Sophie is putting on her pyjamas when I enter. I ask Sophie if she knows what she wants to get Gail for Christmas and she tells me yes. So I explain that we are going to look online for Gail's gifts and they will be delivered all wrapped up and in time for Christmas morning. She is excited but concerned that Taylor will be upset if we do this so I grab my phone.

*Taylor, Sophie needs to talk to you in private. I am going to call in a few moments. Don't tell Gail who is calling. Ana*

"Hello Sweetie."

"Umm Taylor it is Ana. I will pass the phone to Sophie."

Sophie tells Taylor that I have offered to help her shop for Gail's gifts and he tells Sophie it is fine and that he wouldn't be upset that I was helping her buy Gail's gifts. He actually asks to speak to me before he hangs up. Taylor actually thanks me for offering to help Sophie. It is the least I could do considering he has been so busy lately. After we hang up from Taylor I ask Sophie what things she would like to get for Gail. She wants to get her some bath things, a locket that has mom engraved on it, a cookbook that has only just been released and a few other things.

Before we actually start looking online for the gifts Christian comes in with Teddy and I realise it is bedtime for him. Once he is tucked in Sophie and I start looking for the gifts. After an hour we have ordered everything but the locket. We have found one that Sophie likes and they actually have a store here in Seattle so I suggest to Sophie that we not order it and that I will have Taylor take her to the jewellery store on Monday morning so she can actually see it. Now that we have finished shopping online we head back downstairs. Sophie calls Taylor and Gail before heading to bed.

 **Christian's POV**

It had completely slipped my mind that Taylor would need time off to go shopping for Christmas gifts. When Ana went back upstairs to Sophie I decide that I will give him Monday morning off so that he can go Christmas shopping.

Ray and Belinda head to bed just after 9 so Ana and I decide to have a soak in the bath before climbing into bed. Ana snuggles into me and we discuss what is left to be done in the morning.


	242. Chapter 242

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I managed to catch the flu and that is why I haven't posted for so long. Hopefully I will be back on track now that I am feeling a little better.**

 **Teddy's Birthday**

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up at 5am busting for a pee, when I go to the bathroom I realise my period is finished and I start having naughty thoughts. When I go to walk back into our room the sheet is no longer over Christian and his cock is standing to attention. You have got to love a morning wood. Carefully I climb onto the bed and position myself so that I am hovering above Christian's morning glory. Ever so slowly I slide onto his waiting erection. Fuck I have missed this feeling. Yes we have had sex but it has been with condoms since the removal of my implant.

"Wake up Christian. Open your beautiful eyes for me."

I am grinding against him gently and he starts to stir. Slowly he opens his eyes and all I can do is smile at him. It takes a few seconds for him to realise that he is inside of me.

"Oh Mrs Grey, this is definitely the perfect way to start the day. I have missed this feeling and I plan on savouring it this morning."

Slowly we make love and once we have both climaxed I lay on Christian's chest and fall back asleep with Christian still deep inside me. When we finally wake up it is nearly 8:30am. Obviously daddy and Belinda are looking after Teddy. Once Christian and I are showered and dressed we head downstairs where we find them in the dining room. Belinda is feeding Teddy his oats while daddy and Sophie eat there breakfast. Christian heads outside and starts the outdoor heaters so that they can start heating up the patio before everyone starts arriving. Our family are going to come over this morning but the party isn't until later this afternoon.

Christian sits with Teddy on the lounge room floor so that Teddy can open some of his presents from us. Daddy is recording it for us. Naturally Teddy is more interested in the paper than what is inside it. From us Teddy got inside play equipment and toys that we got in New York. We are going to set up a play area at the end of the sun room for Teddy. Teddy's little eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he seen the big bag of coloured balls for the ball pit.

Mia and Greg are actually the first ones to arrive and I am surprised at how big Mia has gotten since we last seen her. Why do I get the impression that Mia is actually further along than we think. I put my thoughts aside and concentrate on what is happening in the lounge room. Grace and Carrick are the next to arrive. Taylor and Gail arrive home earlier than expected and collect Sophie so that they can spend some time together as a family before Teddy's party starts. Before long the rest of our family are here and we are all in the lounge room. I get the glass baubles so that we can all put them on the tree. Shit I forgot that Krystal's bauble was still in the box. Grandma smirks at me and tells me she will deal with that bauble shortly. Once everyone has hung their bauble on the Christmas tree it now looks complete. We all head out to the patio which is nice and warm since Christian started the heaters earlier. As we walk through the kitchen she put the bauble in the bin.

"In a dumpster is where all stinking, good for nothing trash belongs. Now let's enjoy our family time with my precious great-grandson who is one today."

Elliot is struggling not to laugh when Grandma T said Krystal belongs in the dumpster. It makes me wonder for a second what actually happened to her once the divorce was finalised in February. Is Christian keeping tabs on her to make sure she stays away from the Grey family? I will ask him later.

Christian made sure there was a comfortable chair for Mia. There is nothing worse than sitting in an uncomfortable chair when you are pregnant. Eventually I am able to get Mia alone and we head into the lounge room to talk. Mia confirms that she is further along in her pregnancy and I am in shock when she tells me that she is actually just over 30 weeks pregnant and due February 25th. That sure as hell explains how much she has grown while on her honeymoon. She laughs and tells me that she was actually 22 weeks along before we noticed her baby bump.

"How did we not notice earlier Mia?" Grace asks.

 **Grace's POV**

Mia is absolutely glowing when I see her. Her belly has grown so much while they were on their honeymoon. She is either having a rather big baby or she is further along in her pregnancy than we thought. I really am struggling to keep the gender of the baby a secret. But in a few days the whole family will know about our granddaughter. I wonder how they are going to tell the rest of the family. Mia and Ana have disappeared so I go looking for them and I hear Mia talking.

"Ana I was 22 weeks before anyone even noticed my baby bump."

"How did we not notice earlier Mia and how far along are you"

"That would be because I was able to hide it under loose fitting clothes and also I wasn't very big early on. Mom I am actually 30 weeks pregnant. This little one is due February 25th."

I can feel one lone tear trickle down my cheek as I go to Mia and hug her. Will my granddaughter have other ideas and decide she wants to come early? Both Carrick and I are excited that Mia is having a little girl, our first granddaughter. As much as my mother teases Elliot I really do hope that they get married and start a family. Darlene fits in so well in our family. All 3 of our children are happy in love and that is all Carrick and I can ask for.

 **Ana's POV**

After lunch we put Teddy down early for his nap. The cake is delivered and it is perfect. Gail still insisted on making Teddy's little carrot cake just for him. No doubt that is what she is doing at the moment with Sophie's help. I heat up the oven so that we can start heating up the finger food for the party. While I am in the kitchen Christian is going to start inflating the balloons in his study. We were going to use helium to fill the balloons but opted against it because of the outdoor heaters that will be on. But the lady at the party supply place did suggest using a little bit of blue-tac to stick the balloons to the room which gives the appearance of helium filled balloons. We did purchase a large Teddy Bear balloon that we will deflate later and put it in Teddy's room as a keepsake. Once Christian has inflated the balloons will get Elliot to help him with the balloons. Grace got Carrick and daddy to hang the happy birthday banner. Everything is ready for the rest of our guests to arrive.

Steph, Luke, Charlie, Gail, Taylor and Sophie arrive. Lastly Andrea, Ros and Gwen arrive. Gwen is blaming Ros for them being late. Teddy finally wakes once everyone is here. The food is out and everyone is enjoying themselves. Grandma strikes when I come outside with the tray of hot cocktail frankfurts.

"Ana, these are little boys. I prefer BIG boys if you know what I mean. Some of them didn't want to be kept covered so they have busted out."

I almost drop the tray and Ros starts laughing at what Grandma T just implied. Poor Grace is mortified. Christian just shakes his head at Grandma T. Elliot is smiling because for once he isn't the one Grandma T is directing the comments at but then she continues.

"Ana maybe you should offer them to Elliot so he can use them to compare sizes."

Christian, Taylor, Luke, daddy, Mia and Grandpa T are laughing at Grandma T's comment while the rest are trying hard not to laugh. Poor Elliot, Darlene is blushing.

"There is nothing SMALL about me Grandma just ask Darlene."

If Darlene wasn't blushing before she sure as hell is now. She is trying to hide her face in Elliot's chest. I think it might be time to open Teddy's presents. Christian helps Teddy unwrap each of the gifts and I write down what he gets from each person. Again daddy records it for us.

Teddy's presents:

Grace and Carrick - $15,000 to Wheeling Away, $10,000 to trust fund and a beautifully bound photo album filled with photos of Teddy's first year.

Grandma and Grandpa T - $20,000 to Wheeling Away, $5,000 to trust fund and an embroidered quilt, that Grandma has made herself.

Elliot and Darlene - $15,000 to Wheeling Away and construction toys

Mia and Greg - $15,000 to Wheeling Away, a few outfits that she got on their honeymoon and educational toys

Daddy and Belinda - $10,000 to Wheeling Away, $10,000 worth of purpose built furniture for Wheeling Away and a wooden hand carved rocking horse.

A $25,000 combined donation to Wheeling Away from Taylor, Gail, Luke, Ros and Andrea.

The Taylor's - Educational toys and bath toys

The Sawyer's - material books and a plush Charlie Tango

Ros and Gwen - a push along car that makes noises

Andrea - clothes and a boat for the bath

So in total $100,000 was donated to Wheeling Away as well as the purpose built furniture. That is without the donation that Christian and I made of $100,000 in Teddy's name.

When it is time for cake Teddy makes a huge mess. He manages to get the carrot cake in his hair. So Belinda and Grandma T offer to take Teddy upstairs and give him a bath while everyone else enjoys themselves. No doubt Grandma T and Belinda are talking about their shopping trip tomorrow. Goodness knows what those pair will get up to when shopping. I wonder if Christian has spoken to Taylor about tomorrow morning. When I glance around I can't see Christian or Taylor so I am assuming he is telling him about tomorrow.

Daddy and Grandpa T have organised to go fishing tomorrow while Belinda and Grandma T go shopping. I am glad that I am not joining them because something tells me that Grandma T has something planned for them both and I am not sure I want to know what that is.

 **Krystal's POV**

Jax and I have been trying for a baby for 12 months and I am still not pregnant. I am currently at the end of my most fertile time so we have been fucking like rabbits for the last few days. If I don't fall pregnant this time then we are going to look into other ways to conceive. I fell pregnant without even trying with Elliot so why is it so hard now? Jax is exhausted and is asleep beside me. As I watch him sleep I can't help but think what it would have been like if I didn't lose the baby. A lonely tear trickles down my cheek and I wipe it away because even though it hurts that I lost the baby it was part of my past and Jax is my future. I know Elliot and I were over but I would have done everything in my power to be part of that child's life. Occasionally I look online to see what the Grey's are up to but that is as far as it goes. The day I walked out on Elliot is the day the Grey's would have stopped caring about anything I did. I can't say I blame them though because I walked out of their son's life taking his unborn child with me, their grandchild. Jax starts to stir and pulls me into his arms and holds me tight and kisses the top of my head.

"Beautiful you will fall pregnant when the time is right. Remember what the Doctor told us about not stressing. Now relax beautiful. There are other options available to us if we can't conceive naturally. I will do anything so that we can have a child even if it means not having sex after you conceive our child either naturally or with help."

"I love you so much Jax. You are my world and I would be lost without you."

Even though we have fucked like rabbits the last few days he hovers over me and slowly slides inside me and makes love to me with so much love and tenderness. He won't let me get out of bed after we make love Jax actually raises my hips so that gravity helps his semen towards my cervix. I silently pray that during these last few days I have conceived a child with Jax. Jax kisses me passionately and tells me he loves me.

 **Christian's POV**

I managed to get the balloons blown up and Elliot helped me stick them to the roof so that they looked like they were helium filled. Mom made sure the banner was perfect. Gosh where has this past year gone too? It only seemed like yesterday that Teddy was born.

While Gail is occupied I ask to speak to Taylor for a few minutes. We head into my study where I tell him about taking a few hours tomorrow morning to take Sophie shopping. I tell him that Gail will be told that I have given him a few hours to spend with Sophie since I am not going anywhere and Sawyer and Darlene will be here. He thanks me and excuses himself before Gail comes looking for him.

Everyone starts to leave and we thank them for helping us celebrate Teddy's first birthday. Ana puts more finger food in the oven for dinner. Teddy is happy playing on the lounge room floor with Ray and Belinda so I join Ana in the kitchen. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck.

"Mrs Grey today has been perfect. Our little boy seemed to enjoy himself very much especially with that carrot cake. Tonight I am going to eat some more of that delicious chocolate cake in the fridge."

"Yes he did seem to love getting that carrot cake everywhere. I will also enjoy that chocolate cake later when I smear that chocolate frosting over you Mr Grey."

Fuck now I have images of Ana licking frosting off my naked body. Ana sure knows how to make my cock respond. I sit at the breakfast bar and adjust my pants to try and hide the bulge in my pants.

"Christian, do you know what happened to Krystal after the divorce was finalised?"

"No baby, I haven't been keeping tabs on her. Why do you ask?"

"I just was wondering today when Grandma T disposed of her glass bauble. Could you please find out what happened to her? Yes she was a real bitch and what she did to Elliot was unforgiveable but I just want to know that she is alright one last time."

"I will have Welch look into it tomorrow morning and we should know something tomorrow afternoon."

After dinner Teddy is struggling to keep his eyes open so we put him to bed early. When Ray and Belinda head to bed at 9pm we head into the kitchen to get some chocolate cake. Then I scoop Ana up in my arms and rush upstairs to our bedroom. Once we are both naked I sit against the bed head while Ana straddles my thighs. Ana feeds me a few mouthfuls of cake before she smears frosting over my chest and starts licking it off. I lift her hips and pull her towards me. Then I lower her onto my waiting erection. Now it is my turn to have a little fun with the frosting and I smear frosting over her breasts. Slowly I lick and suck the frosting from her breasts. My cock loves every moment of it because he is twitching inside Ana. Before long, the cake and frosting is forgotten about. Ana is in control and she is teasing me and it is taking everything in me not to take control. She grabs the bed head behind me and rides me hard which sends us both over the edge we were teetering on. We are a little sticky so we have a shower before climbing into bed again.

"Baby, are you up for some more baby-making practice or are you tired?"

"I think I could handle at least one more practice before calling it a night."

I don't have to be told twice. Within seconds I am deep inside Ana and she wraps her legs around my hips and pulls me even deeper. She runs her finger nails up and down my back as I make love to her. I look deep into her eyes as I watch her unravel before me. Gosh she looks so beautiful when she cums. Without losing our connection I roll us over so that I am on my back and Ana is resting on top of me. It has been a while since Ana and I have slept like this and tonight is the start of many nights sleeping this way.

"Christian, should we be worried about Grandma T and Belinda's shopping trip tomorrow?"

"It could be one interesting shopping trip knowing Grandma but Belinda will be fine. I am happy that Grandma and Belinda are spending time together."

Ana snuggles into me and kisses my chest. I kiss the top of her head and run my hand up and down her back. Before long Ana is asleep so I just lay here thinking about everything. In a couple of days we will celebrate Christmas as a family.

Tomorrow the CPO schedule is changing to make sure everyone gets time off over Christmas. Taylor will work from now until the 27th then he will return duty January 4th. But he will not be needed Christmas day so he can spend the day with Gail and Sophie. While Darlene is on duty Taylor will monitor everything from his cottage so that he can spend time with Sophie. Sawyer is working tomorrow and then he will be off duty until December 28th.

Reynolds is off duty until December 28th he will be on duty until January 3rd. I am going to have Sawyer and Reynolds alternate the days of being on duty and on standby because it doesn't make sense to have both of them in the security office if I am at home with Teddy and Ana. When on Standby they will still need to here on the property. Since Reynolds and Taylor swapped weekends Taylor will be on duty on the 4th and 5th of January. Darlene is working until Christmas Eve and then she is off duty until January 7th. Gail is working until Christmas Eve and then she is off duty until January 7th. Ana insisted that Gail have a few extra days off to spend time with Sophie.

Ana is fast asleep and not a peep can be heard from Teddy. I think he is well and truly worn out after today. Christmas day is going to be just as bad but not doubt there will be a lot more presents for Teddy to open.


	243. Chapter 243

**Monday**

 **Christian's POV**

I wake up and Ana hasn't moved a muscle since falling asleep last night. Gently I run my hand up and down her back and she lets out a contented sigh in her sleep. Glancing over at the clock I realise that it is nearly 8am. Shit we need to get up because my grandparents will be here soon. Ray and Belinda must have Teddy with them downstairs since we haven't heard him over the baby monitor.

"Ana, baby, you need to wake up."

Her eyes start to flutter open and she grinds against me.

"As much as I would love to fuck you right now we don't have time. It is nearly 8 and my grandparents will be here shortly."

Reluctantly we break our connection but we promise to have a little fun when Teddy goes down for his afternoon nap. Once we are dressed we head downstairs and a few minutes later my grandparents arrive. Grandma and Belinda leave straight away. I wonder what Grandma has actually planned for this shopping trip. Actually I am not sure I want to know. Grandpa asks me to join Ray and him but I decline because I have a few things I want to finalise before tomorrow.

 **Grandma T's POV**

I have been looking forward to this shopping trip with Belinda since Thanksgiving. Ray and Theo are spending the day together fishing and what not so Belinda and I don't have to hurry home. When we leave Ana and Christian's I can help but smile because I know exactly what shop we will be visiting last and I have actually made us an appointment at 2pm with one of the usual sales girls that Theo and I deal with.

We have a lovely morning shopping and we both manage to get the last of our Christmas gifts. Since we have a little bit of time before our appointment we decide to have lunch. We head to the Mile High Club where we are shown one of the small private dining rooms. Being Christian Grey's grandmother really does have its perks. The waiter is very pleasing on the eye as well.

"Belinda, now that, that part of our shopping day is over are you ready for the final part. Lacey has blocked out 3 hours this afternoon. Surely we can find some suitable things in that time."

"I am actually looking forward to it. Hopefully I can find something special for our first wedding anniversary. Lacey may need to explain some things but I really can't wait."

Just what I needed to hear, Lacey is very knowledgeable and will be able to give Belinda advice. There are a few things I want to get Theo for Christmas. He is going to be in for one hell of a surprise Christmas morning.

"How is everything going in the bedroom department Belinda?"

"Oh it is very good. When I told Ray about my wilder side he told me about his kinky past. Ray is actually kinkier than I thought. Before Carla, Ray had a girlfriend who liked being tied up during sex. Then there is the one who actually would dress up and role play. Ray actually told me how much he loved the role play. When he was with Carla it was just basic sex and he didn't want to risk anything more because of Ana. My wonderful husband wants to explore our kinkier sides together."

"Wow Belinda, I was not expecting that. When did you talk about this?"

"I talked to Ray a few days ago because I assumed we would be visiting the adult store you told me about.

This is going to be one rather interesting visit to the adult store. Belinda will have her eyes opened in a big way. There is so much available now to spice up ones sex life. Just ask Theo. Lacey greets us when we enter the store. She winks at me and I know she has managed to get her hands on Theo's Christmas gift. Theo is going to be in for a pleasant surprise when he unwraps the remote controlled prostrate stimulator. He WILL be wearing it Christmas day and I will be in control of the wireless controller. I really hope that he gets something similar for me so we can pleasure each other during the day without anyone even knowing.

"Belinda, this is Lacey and she will be assisting us this afternoon. Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

"I want to look at some costumes for role play."

Lacey takes us to the section where all the different costumes are kept. Belinda's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. Immediately I notice that they have a new costume and I think Theo would love it so I grab one in my size.

"Belinda, don't be shy. Ray wants this as much as you so don't hold back. Get a few different costumes for you and look at the male costumes so that he can role play for you as well. Theo has the policeman outfit along with the naughty school boy outfit."

After we both have some costumes Lacey takes us towards the nipple clamp and cock rings section but something catches Belinda's eye. She has spotted a sex swing and asks what it is and how it is used. Since Theo and I have a basic sex swing at home I tell Belinda about our experiences with it. Lacey starts telling us the new and improved features of this sex swing and both Belinda and I decide to purchase one. By the time we leave the store I have everything I wanted for Theo plus a few extra things. Belinda has the outfits, a swing and various other items that will put a little spice in their sex life.

"I don't think I can wait for Theo to open the sex swing on Christmas day. So I am going to convince Theo that we try out the sex swing so tonight. I am sure I can convince him if I wear my naughty school girl outfit."

"Unfortunately I won't be trying out anything that I purchased until after we return home because I would be so embarrassed if they heard us having sex in their house. No daughter wants to hear her father having sex, and especially not in her house. But trust me when we get home on boxing day all bets are off and we WILL be trying out a few of the things I purchased."

I am so glad Belinda spoke to Ray about her wilder side and that they are both going to explore it together. Looking at Ray I would never have guessed that he was into a little bit of kink.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian has been working in his study all morning so that we can spend some alone time when Teddy goes down for his nap. Once Teddy has eaten his lunch Gail prepares subs and fruit for Christian and I. John comes to tell us he is leaving for the day and that he will be back in the morning. He tells me if there is anything specific I want done tomorrow to let him know in the morning. Teddy and I head into Christian's study for lunch. We all sit on the floor and Teddy sits happily on the floor while we eat our lunch. Teddy is eating the fruit that Gail prepared for us. Once Teddy is down for his nap Christian carries me to our room and I know he is about to make good on our promise from this morning. Once I am naked and sitting on the end of the bed I shiver with anticipation.

"Mrs Grey, I hope you are shaking with excitement not because you are cold."

"Oh Mr Grey I can tell you I am definitely NOT cold. Now hurry up and get naked."

I watch Christian as he slowly undresses in front of me. Reaching out I got to undo his pants and he stops me. Gently he lowers me so that I am lying down with my feet on the floor and tells me to pass him a pillow. He pulls my arse closer to the edge of the bed. Then he puts the pillow on the floor between my feet and then he positions himself on his knees between my legs. Oh it has been a while since we had sex in this position. Christian is teasing me by rubbing the tip of his cock between my folds. When he places his cock at my entrance I use my legs to pull him against me which pushes his cock inside me. I rest my feet on the floor again. Christian starts moving slowly before he increases how hard and fast he thrusts inside me. He leans down and starts suckling my nipples bringing me closer to the edge. After we have both climaxed Christian keeps our connection and stands and moves us further up the bed. We make love again but when we are finished Christian slides out of me and he lies beside me on the bed.

When I look at him his eyes are closed, so I straddle him and slide onto his cock. I tell him to relax and enjoy the ride as I grind against him. This time I was in control and I loved every minute of it. That last orgasm was mind blowing. Christian pulls me to his chest and I snuggle into his chest. He wraps his arms around me. With one hand he runs his fingers up and down my back and I feel myself drifting off to sleep. When I start to stir I can feel Christian is still running his fingers up and down my back. Opening my eyes I lift my head and look at Christian, he is looking at me smiling.

"You look beautiful when you sleep baby?"

"How long was I asleep?"

He tells I was asleep for about 30 minutes but we really need to get up because Teddy will be waking up shortly. Reluctantly I break our connection and flop onto the bed beside Christian. I hear Christian sigh as our connection is broken. My legs are a little sore so I stretch my legs out. We get dressed before going to check on Teddy and he is only just starting to stir when we enter his room.

Daddy and Grandpa T arrive back from there day out fishing not long after we get downstairs with Teddy. I leave them all in the lounge room to talk about their fishing adventures and I head towards the kitchen because something smells rather yummy. Gail is cooking up a storm and it takes me a few minutes to realise she is preparing meals to freeze so that I don't have to cook as much while she is on leave. She has no idea what Taylor has planned all Christian told her was he was giving her time off to spend with Sophie and that I would cook for us while she enjoys some down time. When I ask what is for dinner tonight she tells me we are having beef casserole with fresh crusty bread. My mouth is already watering.

It is nearly 5:30pm when Grandma T and Belinda return from their shopping trip. I was a little surprised at how many bags Belinda and Grandma T carried upstairs. When they come back downstairs I glance at Grandma T she has that naughty look in her eye and I know that Grandma T did something today but I am not sure what.

"Theo, let's head home so that I can show you what I purchased today." She says but I catch the sneaky wink that she gives him. Oh shit did she take Belinda to the adult shop? Why would Grandma T do that?

"Okay dear, have a lovely evening everyone and we will see you all Christmas day." Grandpa T says.

When I look at Belinda she is blushing but also smiling at Grandma T and mouths have fun. I think I just got my answer to the adult shop question. Could some of Belinda's bags be purchases from the adult shop? Actually I don't want to think about daddy and Belinda's sex life. We head into the dining room for dinner. While I am feeding Teddy I eat my dinner as well. When Christian asks how the shopping trip went today Belinda blushes again but tells us that she really enjoyed her day with Grandma T.

Daddy and Belinda again tonight bath Teddy. Christian and I take Teddy upstairs to put him to bed then return downstairs to join daddy and Belinda. When we enter the lounge room I get Christian to stop when I realise Belinda and daddy are having a private moment. Belinda is whispering into daddy's ear and he is a little shocked but then he whispers something back to Belinda and she smiles. Now that their private moment is over Christian and I continue into the lounge room.

Christian asks daddy and Belinda if they will be joining us at Bellevue tomorrow night. I see a look between Belinda and daddy before daddy tells us that they will stay here at the house and wrap the last of the gifts that Belinda purchased today. Also Belinda wants to make her Christmas fruitcake and Christmas brownies tomorrow night for us to have on Christmas day. While we are at Bellevue we are going to do most of the adult gifts so that tomorrow we can focus on Teddy and his gifts from our families. Daddy and Belinda will do our gifts in the morning before the Grey's arrive.

 **Belinda's POV**

Shopping today was rather fun. I learnt a lot at the adult store this afternoon and I can't wait to get home to Montesano so Ray and I can have a little fun with my purchases from this afternoon. Over half of the bags that are upstairs were from the adult store. Tonight I might show Ray one or two of the costumes I purchased for myself but the rest of the costumes, the sex swing and the other bits and pieces will remain hidden until we get home. Hell I can't wait to get home to have a little kinky fun. Maybe next time when we come to Seattle for this length of time Ray and I could stay in a motel for a night or two for a little fun.

I couldn't help but blush when I talking about my shopping trip today. While Ana and Christian are upstairs putting Teddy to bed Ray asks about my day so I tell him that I got the last minute gifts. Since I am not sure how long Ana and Christian will be I whisper the next part.

"Ray, this afternoon we spent nearly 3 hours in the adult shop. I learnt a few things and also purchased a few things for us to try. Over half of those bags I took upstairs are purchases from the adult store."

Ray is a little shocked about what I just said. Hell I was a little surprised that we were in that shop for nearly 3 hours. But I did learn a lot and no doubt I will be returning to that shop again but maybe next time Ray can come with me.

"I can't wait to see what you purchased and to try them out when we get home."

Ana and Christian join us again. Thank goodness Ray and I were whispering because I would have been so embarrassed if they overheard what Ray and I were just talking about. When Christian asks about us joining them at Bellevue tomorrow evening I am glad when Ray tells them that we will stay here so that I can wrap the rest of the gifts and to make a Christmas pudding.

Ray and I call it a night and head upstairs to our room. Lying on the bed is 2 of the outfits that I purchased today. Ray's eyes are nearly popping out of his head at the sight of the outfits. I tell him that is only a small sample of things that I purchased.

"After seeing those 2 outfits I am glad that we will have a few hours to ourselves tomorrow evening, and I don't think much wrapping will get done while the pudding is cooking. I think we will be having a little fun with these outfits."

I can't help but smile at the thought of having a little fun tomorrow night. Yes, I know I said I would be embarrassed if they heard us having sex but we will be completely alone so there is no chance of being heard and I am really horny after this afternoon and not sure I can wait until we get home for sex. Ray kisses me passionately and we get ready for bed. Once we are in bed, my back to his front, he wraps his arms around me.

"Tomorrow evening it is going to be you, me and those little outfits that you got today. Maybe we could also try out some of the other items you got today?"

"One of the items in those bags will need to wait until we get home and trust me it will be the first thing we try out when we get home."

He is intrigued so I tell him about the sex swing. The look of desire in his eyes tells me he is just as eager to try it out as I am. But the biggest tell tale sign of all is the bulge in his pyjama pants that is pressing into me. Who would have thought, that this handsome man beside me would be into kinky sex.

"Ray, will you come with me to the adult shop next time. That way we can make the decisions together."

"Honey, that sounds perfect. Now let's get some sleep because I know tomorrow is going to be a LONG day."

 **Ray's POV**

When I seen those outfits on the bed I nearly came in my pants because I could picture Belinda in both of those outfits and it turned me on. I meant it when I told Belinda not much wrapping will get done tomorrow evening while Christian and Ana are at Bellevue. When she started talking about trying some of the other items out as well I was getting turned on. Then she told me about the sex swing my erection was bulging in my pants and I knew she could feel how turned on I was because she was pressed against me. Tomorrow evening can't come soon enough. After telling her to go to sleep I kiss the top of her head as I intertwine I fingers together.

"Good night my love."

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Unfortunately life has gotten in the way of my writing so I will not be updating as often. I will aim for one chapter a week until further notice. To my loyal readers, thank you for your patience.**_


	244. Chapter 244

**Tuesday – Christmas Eve**

 **Ana's POV**

Today is going to be very full on. This afternoon we are going to Bellevue to spend time with Christian's family. Over breakfast Daddy and Belinda tell us that they are going to visit Grandma and Grandpa T for a few hours after they get a few last minute things. When John arrives he gets to work and there are only a few minor things that I would like him to do in preparation for tomorrow. We are going to utilise outside again since the walls are still up from Teddy's party on Sunday. Gail is expecting deliveries this morning from the Butcher and the green grocer with our meat, fruit and vegetables for tomorrow. Since both Gail and Taylor are here at the main house Sophie is going to be helping Gail or playing in the sun room. Christian suggested that since we are heading to Bellevue this evening that Gail should finish at 1pm which will allow her time to do any last minute shopping for tomorrow. Also it will allow her to spend some time with Sophie this afternoon.

Daddy and Belinda have left so Christian and I decide to take Teddy out into the meadow for a walk. He looks so adorable all rugged up in his outdoor winter clothes. When we return to the house we collect the gifts for Steph, Luke and Charlie and head to their cottage. Teddy sits beside the Moses basket and watches Charlie sleep. Our little boy is going to be so protective of baby number 2 when the time comes. Hopefully I fall pregnant sooner rather than later. When I ask what their plans are for tomorrow Steph explains that Luke's parents are arriving this afternoon and her dad is arriving tomorrow. Steph's dad will be staying at her place that she had when she first met Luke. I am glad that Steph will at least see her dad tomorrow. While talking to Steph she tells me that her dad is seriously thinking about moving closer to them and that she has offered him her place. Charlie starts to stir and Teddy's little eyes light up like a Christmas tree. Once Charlie is fed I hold her and Teddy sits beside me and holds her little hand. Christian uses his phone and takes a few photos of Teddy and Charlie.

Gail has our lunch waiting for us when we return but there is way too much for just Christian and I. Unbeknown to me Christian asked Gail to prepare lunch for us as well as Taylor, Gail, Sophie, Darlene and John. John really has slotted in really well. It is hard to believe that he has only been working for us for just over a week. Sophie and Gail have also made Christmas cookies this morning and have bundled some up for John to take home. I notice there are some for Darlene as well. No doubt Elliot will get eat them on Darlene.

Before John leaves he gives Teddy a big cuddle and tells him he will see him next week. Gail, Taylor and Sophie join Christian and Teddy in the lounge room while I excuse myself so that I can head up to the guest room to collect their Christmas gifts. But before I turn to leave the lounge room Taylor speaks.

"Would you mind if we wait until Thursday to do this?" Taylor asks.

I am a little surprised that they would want to wait until after Christmas day to open their gifts but if that is what they want then who are we to argue.

"That is fine Taylor. I will put these gifts in Christian's study for now so that Master Teddy doesn't get his little fingers on them."

I am glad Christian is holding Teddy because he is eying off the wrapped gifts so I take them to Christian's study with the assistance of Gail. While we are in Christian's study she explains why they want to wait until Thursday to exchange gifts. Sophie is adamant about wrapping the gifts and she hasn't finished wrapping ours yet. Also they don't want to interrupt our time with Daddy and Belinda so that is why they will come after they leave on Thursday. As Gail and Taylor leave Teddy starts getting restless so I take him upstairs to put him down for his nap even though it is a little early. I would rather put him down early then have him overtired. We definitely don't want a tired and cranky Teddy tonight. When I return downstairs Christian is already in his study so I head to the kitchen to make a hot chocolate and I find Belinda and daddy in the kitchen they must have got home while I was upstairs with Teddy. Belinda tells me she is going to make a start on the Christmas brownies. Also she tells me that she will make her Christmas Fruitcake while we are at Bellevue. I decide to stay in the kitchen and talk with Daddy and Belinda, which is where I stay until Christian sends me a text message asking me to join him in his study.

 **Christian's POV**

Again I am going to be working but it won't be until Teddy goes down for his nap. I want to spend family time with Ana and Teddy this morning since Ray and Belinda are going out for a few hours. We are heading to Bellevue after Teddy wakes from his nap this afternoon. That way we can spend time with my family before leave around 7:30pm so that we can bring Teddy home to bed. Darlene will be driving us to Bellevue and Taylor will be staying here but checking things from his cottage. That will give Ray and Belinda a little privacy to wrap the gifts. Once we return home Darlene will head home to Elliot.

Taking Teddy out into the meadow made me think about all the fun we are going to have playing in the snow tomorrow with the sleds. Hopefully tomorrow won't result in a trip to the emergency room. I have lost count on the number of time Elliot has injured Mia. At least this year there is no chance of her being injured because she is pregnant.

When Teddy goes down for his nap I head into my study to tie up a few loose ends at the office. The email about Krystal is waiting in my inbox so I open it and read it. Now that I have the information I message Ana and ask her to join me in my study. This information I want kept between us and since my study is soundproof there is no chance of Darlene hearing what I am about to tell Ana.

"Ana, I asked Welch to check up on Krystal like you asked. He found out that she is still with Jax North."

"Thank you Christian. If he is what makes her happy then so be it. Actually I am glad she left Elliot because if she didn't leave him, he would never have fell in love with Darlene. I am certain that Darlene is Elliot's happy ever after. You are my happy ever after Christian."

I kiss my beautiful wife passionately. To be honest I actually agree with her about Krystal leaving Elliot being the best thing for him. Darlene really has been good for Elliot. I am still surprised that they managed to keep their relationship hidden from our family for so long. Yes Ana and I knew about it but they didn't realise this. I still laugh when I think back to the night of Mia and Greg's engagement party and we found them in bed together. Poor Darlene was terrified of what I would say. Could there be an engagement ring under Elliot's Christmas tree?

Since Ana told me that Mia is actually further along in her pregnancy than we thought I am certain that we will be heading to Australia in April. The holiday certificates I prepared are all printed and in envelopes in my desk. I will collect them before we leave for Bellevue.

 **Grandma T's POV**

I was so glad that Belinda and Ray agreed to come over this morning. When they arrive I take Belinda's hand and leave the men behind. Belinda follows me into the room and her eyes light up when she sees the sex swing is set up.

"I told you I would convince Theo to test it out and boy did we test it out. Belinda you are going to love it. You would be surprised at the number of positions you can do in the swing. I am actually surprised either of us can walk this morning after last night."

"Now you have me wanting to try it out, but I have to wait until we get home. I think Ray and I are going to like the swing very much. Now what did you do to convince Theo to test it out?"

"When we were eating dinner I told him that I bought the new and improved sex swing and that we were going to try it out. I also told him that I wasn't taking no for an answer. He just smiled and told me that there was no way he was going to say no to a night of loving in the swing. Theo and I have some very memorable moments in the old swing but last night tops those moment."

It is true Theo and I have had some very memorable moments but I think this new swing will definitely give us many more memorable nights. This morning I am walking a little funny because I am a little sore but sore in a good way. I know that Ana and Christian are heading to Bellevue later so I decide to ask Belinda what she has planned for her and Ray. Ray is definitely in for a treat tonight.

 **Ray's POV**

When we arrived at the Trevelyan's, Christian's grandmother practically dragged Belinda off somewhere. Theo asks me if I could help him with a little project he has been working on. He shows me what he has been working on and tells me that he needs to have it finished by tonight. We head to where his project is and he has been working on a lovely wood carved rocking chair for his wife. Between the both of us we actually get it finished and are sitting on the porch talking about fishing when the ladies reappear from wherever they were. Theo suggests that we should plan a weekend away fishing soon. It has to be in February because of the trip I have planned for Belinda and I to celebrate our first wedding anniversary. When I suggest early February Theo agrees. It is settled, Theo and I will have a weekend away fishing while the girls have a weekend of shopping and pampering together. I wonder what the girls were talking about when I was helping Theo. Actually I am not sure I want to know after their shopping trip yesterday to the adult store.

After lunch Belinda and I head back to Annie and Christian's so that Belinda can make a start on the Christmas brownies. Annie comes into the kitchen and is a little surprised that Belinda is in the kitchen getting everything ready to make the brownies. While Belinda is making the brownies Annie and Belinda discuss what needs to be done tomorrow and it seems they have everything under control. Annie's phone goes off and she excuses herself leaving Belinda and I alone again in the kitchen. They both come into the kitchen not long after and we sit at the breakfast bar and talk while Belinda continues in the kitchen. After Belinda puts the brownies in the over she starts the timer. Christian and Ana head upstairs to get ready to head to Bellevue when Teddy wakes up, leaving Belinda and I here at the house. Taylor is going to monitor outside from his cottage while they are gone leaving Belinda and I completely alone in the main house. I can't help but smile when thinking about the outfits that Belinda purchased yesterday.

 **Grace's POV**

I have everything ready for dinner tonight. We are having an early dinner tonight so that Ana and Christian can take Teddy home in time for his bed time at 8pm. I am actually glad that we are going to open some of our gifts tonight so that when we are all together tomorrow we can focus on Teddy. It means that there won't be as many gifts that need to be taken to Christian and Ana's. If we were to leave all the presents under the tree until tomorrow then we would need Christian and Ana to take a car load tonight as well as Elliot's truck then the last of the gifts would fit in our car. I can't help but think back to last Christmas day when Ana and Christian surprised us all at brunch by arriving with Teddy who was only released from the hospital earlier that morning. My thoughts end when I feel Carrick's arms wrap around me.

"What are you thinking about Grace?"

"I was thinking back to last Christmas and how Ana and Christian surprised us at brunch."

Carrick kisses my cheek before telling me that this Christmas is going to be perfect as long as we don't have a trip to the emergency department. I am a little confused as to why he would say that until he reminds me that the sled is still at Christian and Ana's. Oh boy I really hope Elliot and Christian behave themselves. There was a very good reason why that sled disappeared and that was because Elliot thought it would be funny to crash tackle Christian while he was pulling Mia on the sled. Poor Mia was the one who ended up with a fat lip when Elliot accidently kicked her as he was fighting with Christian. Christian sprained his wrist badly as well. Elliot was grounded for what he did. At least this year, Mia won't be anywhere near that sled.

Ana, Christian and Teddy arrive with Darlene just after 4pm. Carrick helps Christian and Darlene unload the gifts from the SUV. They are now sitting under our Christmas tree. Christian explains that it made sense to have Darlene drive them here since she was already coming here and it would allow the Taylor's to spend some time as a family on Christmas Eve. Carrick and Christian remain in the lounge room while Darlene and Ana follow me into the kitchen insisting to help with dinner. Finally I convince them there is nothing left to do for dinner and we head back into the lounge room to see Carrick and Teddy on the floor playing as Christian watches on from the lounge.

Mia and Greg are actually staying here with us tonight so when they arrive Greg takes their bags upstairs. When my parents arrive I notice my mother is walking a little strange but I decide not to say anything but I will keep a close eye on her to see if it gets worse over the next few days. Finally Elliot arrives and he is all smiles when he sees Darlene. While we wait for dinner to be ready we decide to open some of the gifts. Just when we think we are finished with the gifts tonight Christian gives us all an identical envelope and tells us that we are to open them all together. I am in shock when I open the envelope and see that Christian and Ana want us to join them for a family vacation in Australia.

"We wanted you all to experience what we did when we visited Australia. So we thought, why not go on a family holiday."

He tells his grandparents that if it is too far for them to travel then he will organise them to join them when they go on holiday with Ray and Belinda to a destination closer to home. Ana explains that Ray doesn't like flying much and his limit is about 6 hours on a plane. Knowing my mother she will talk to Belinda and I wouldn't be at all surprised if decide to go with Ray and Belinda. Christian explains when he wants to go and tells Mia and Greg that is they think it is too soon after the baby is born then he will organise to go late August early September. They explain everything including that fact that they will be in Australia a week before we arrive and that we will then stay a week after they return to Seattle. Mia is adamant that we are going in April. I am so excited about going to Australia. What they have in mind sounds so wonderful. Now that we have finished with the gifts Christian plays Christmas carols on the piano and we all sing along. Teddy is happy playing on the floor with the wrapping paper.

After dinner Ana and I take Teddy upstairs to give him his bath. After every one has gone Carrick, Mia, Greg and I decide to watch the Christmas carols on the television before calling it a night and heading to bed.

 **Ray's POV**

Christian and Ana head to Bellevue just after 4pm Belinda disappears and returns downstairs in a night shirt I have never seen before. She has the last of the gifts and everything I will need to wrap the last of our gifts. Yes I have mastered the art of gift wrapping over the years and the labels are already written out ready to go. Belinda is parading around the kitchen in a night shirt that has WARNING: NAKED underneath written on the front of it and I now know for a fact that she is indeed naked underneath that night shirt because when she reached to get something out of the overhead cupboard I got a glimpse of her rather naked derriere. Now I am going to struggle to concentrate while I wrap the last of the gifts. Once the fruitcake is in the oven and I have finished wrapping these gifts we will be taking full advantage of our time together.

"Belinda, I notice that your night shirt is correct. How do you expect me to concentrate on wrapping these gifts when I know you are completely naked under that night shirt?"

"Well Mr Steele let me put it this way if you don't get those gifts wrapped by the time I put the Christmas fruitcake in the oven you will be cutting into our alone time. Because our fun time doesn't start until the Christmas fruitcake is in the oven and the gifts are wrapped. The fruitcake will take roughly 2 hours to cook."

She teases me a little more by bending over in front of me and her night shirt rides up and I get a good look at her butt. Of course I am too busy watching her butt and not watching what I am doing and I accidently poke myself with the scissors. Since I don't want to waste any of our alone time I finish wrapping the gifts and just as I wrap the last gift Belinda is putting the cake in the oven. Once the timer is set we rush upstairs like a pair of teenagers. The next 2 hours are going to be spent worshipping my wife.

 **Christian's POV**

Teddy fell asleep on the way home so while Ana puts him to bed I help Belinda and Ray unload the gifts from the SUV. Since Teddy is in bed Ana and I head to the guest room and start bringing down all the gifts for tomorrow. Ray and Belinda also start putting their gifts under the tree. By the time we have all the gifts under the tree I am rather relieved that we opened some gifts tonight at Bellevue. Teddy is going to have a field day with all this wrapping paper.


	245. Chapter 245

**Christmas Day**

 **Christian's POV**

Ana and I slept last night in our special way. Fuck I love being buried deep inside her as we sleep. It is just before 6am and Ana is still sleeping but I plan to wish my sexy wife a merry Christmas before we need to be up and dressed by 7am when Teddy starts to stir. Softly I run my fingers up and down her back and she snuggles into me further. Her slight movement has my cock coming to life. I can feel her smiling against my chest.

"Merry Christmas Christian. Someone seems rather happy this morning." She says as she wriggles her hips and my cock twitches inside her.

"Merry Christmas baby."

Ana lifts herself off my body and I am rather disappointed but she tells me that if she is busting for a pee. I watch her as she walks into the bathroom and my cock is standing to attention and Ana is smirking as she returns to bed. She straddles me since I am lying on my back and lowers herself onto my waiting cock. Ana rides me slowly as I fondle her breasts and rub her clit. When I know Ana is teetering on the edge I pinch her clit and nipple at the same time and she falls over the edge. Taking her hips I lift her slightly off me and use my legs as leverage to thrust up into her hard a few times. That is all it takes to send my cum spurting deep inside her. Ana lies against my chest.

"Baby as much as I would love to stay here in bed and continue this we really do need to get ready before Teddy wakes. I want to give you one of your gifts before we leave our room."

"If we don't have time we can do it tonight Christian."

"No baby, I want to give it to you now. Although there are a few gifts that definitely can wait until this evening after everyone else is in bed."

Ana and I both climb off the bed, I go to my closet to get her gift and when I return she is sitting on the bed with a gift in front of her. I have Ana open her gift first. It is a gorgeous winter dress that I want her to wear today. Since we will be outside in the snow at some point today I also got matching leggings, scarf and mitts to go with the dress. Now she understands why I insisted that she open her gift now.

"Christian this is absolutely gorgeous. I love the colour."

"I am glad you love it. The blue reminded me of your eyes."

She gives me my gift and I carefully unwrap it. I can't help but smile when I see that Ana has gotten me a scarf, mitts and beanie all made from alpaca wool. It seems we both had the same idea. But I am glad that Ana got these for me because I am going to need them if we are going to play outside with Teddy and his sled. I kiss Ana and thank her for my gift before I help her off the bed and lead her into the bathroom for a shower. Once we are showered we help each other get dressed. I am just about to kiss Ana after zipping up her dress when we here Teddy over the monitor. Our little man is awake so we head into the nursery. He is all smiles this morning and once he is dressed we head downstairs. I take Teddy into the lounge room while Ana makes a start on breakfast.

 **Ana's POV**

While I am stacking the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher I preheat the oven so that I can start baking the ham. Since it is so big I need to start baking it now so that it will be ready for us to eat. We decided to have roast chicken instead of turkey this Christmas so it is in the fridge ready to be stuffed just before going in the oven later. We are going to have roast potato, roast pumpkin, honey glazed carrots, peas, corn and steamed cauliflower and broccoli.

Now that the ham is in the oven and the dishwasher is on I head back to the lounge rooms we can open some gifts with daddy and Belinda. I grab the video recorder so we can record Teddy opening a few gifts. Christian helps Teddy open is gifts from daddy and Belinda. I wanted to leave the sled until everyone was here but Christian insisted that Teddy open it now before the others arrive so that it can be put away until later. He explained that the minute Elliot see's it he will want to take Teddy outside to play. Daddy sits Teddy on it and helps him with the wrapping paper. The sled is absolutely stunning. Daddy has carved Teddy into the wood. It is big enough that I can sit with him while Christian pulls it along. There is a look in daddy's eyes and I know he is up to something. He heads out of the lounge room and returns a few minutes later with a rather large gift and puts it in front of Christian and straight away I realise that daddy has also made a sled for Christian. While Teddy plays with the blocks that daddy and Belinda got for him we exchange gifts with daddy and Belinda.

When daddy and Belinda open the envelope with the holiday I explain that I know daddy wouldn't fly all the way to Australia with us so that is why we will go on a holiday somewhere closer to home with them. Christian also tells them that there is a possibility that his grandparents will join us as well and Belinda's eyes light up. She really does get on rather well with Grandma T and daddy and Grandpa T enjoy each other's company as well. That could be one rather interesting holiday. All they have to decide is where we will be going too.

While we wait for everyone to arrive Belinda and I prepare the vegetables and put them in water until needed. Grandma and Grandpa T arrive so I leave everyone in the lounge room and I return to the kitchen to prepare the stuffing for the chicken. Once the stuffing is made I stuff the chicken and put it in the oven. When I return to the lounge room Christian is sitting on the floor playing with Teddy while daddy and Grandpa T watch them. Grandma T and Belinda are sitting in the sun room talking. The door bell sounds just as I go to sit down so I go to see who it is. It is Grace and Carrick, Mia and Greg and they all have their arms filled with gifts. Carrick tells me that there are still more in the car. Shit I thought we did most of the gifts last night so there wouldn't be as many today. I really hope that these aren't all for Teddy. It is if Grace reads my mind because she speaks.

"Ana, not all of these gifts are for Teddy. There are still a few smaller gifts for our loved ones as well as gifts for Ray and Belinda."

I tell them to put the gifts under the tree just as I am about to close the front door I see Elliot and Darlene pull up so I wait for them. Elliot has the goofiest look on his face when he gets out of the car. I wonder what has made him so happy. Darlene is all smiles as well and I wonder if they have news to share with us all.

Now that everyone is here so I grab the video recorder so that we can record Teddy opening the rest of his gifts. Teddy is having so much fun playing with the wrapping paper now that he has opened his presents.

I ask Christian to start collecting all the wrapping paper while I take Teddy upstairs to put on his outdoor clothes. Daddy and Belinda actually offer to take him upstairs to get him changed. After they head upstairs Mia tells us that there is one gift left to open. Mia reaches for a gift bag that was beside her and is insistent that no one opens the gift until they tell us too. Greg and Mia give out small gifts to everyone.

"Okay on the count of 3 you can open it. 1, 2 3 open."

I open the gift to find a key ring that has Aunt, I'm a... and when I turn it over I see Girl. Mia and Greg are having a little girl. After the congratulations are done with Christian collects all the wrapping paper and takes it out and he returns with the sled and 4 gifts I didn't know about. He gives one to me, Darlene, Greg and the biggest one to Grace. Darlene and Greg are rather confused at the gift but Grace starts laughing when she sees the first aid kits. I really hope that we will not need these first aid kits today.

 **Mia's POV**

Greg and I talked last night and decided to reveal our little girl to the family after all the presents were done. I was actually relieved when Ray and Belinda offered to take Teddy upstairs. Before Greg and I give out the gifts I make sure they know not to open them. Mom and Dad already know about our little girl but now the rest of our family are going to find out.

"Okay on the count of 3 you can open it. 1, 2 3 open." Greg and I say together and we watch the faces of the family as they realise what we are having. Everyone is happy for us and our little girl. Grandma being Grandma couldn't help herself.

"Hopefully next Christmas I will have more than 2 great-grandchildren to cuddle." Grandma says as she looks towards Elliot.

I see the look between Christian and Ana and it makes me wonder if they are planning on having baby number 2 sooner rather than later. Maybe Ana will get pregnant on their trip to Australia. Actually I am looking forward to this trip to Australia. No doubt Christian will have things planned for us to do as a whole family. I think I might need to have a word to my brother because I really would love to do what Ana did at Dreamworld with the tigers.

 **Christian's POV**

Elliot's eyes light up like a Christmas tree when he sees me enter the lounge room with the sled Ray made for Teddy. But he is a little confused at the 4 gifts that are on the sled. I give Ana, Darlene, Greg and mom a gift each. Mom starts laughing when she opens hers and see's that it is a first aid kit. Poor Darlene and Greg have no idea why I would be giving them first aid kits. I explain about our mishaps when we were younger and how at least one of us would end up injured. Belinda and Grandma stay inside while the rest of us head outside so Teddy can have a ride on his sled. Elliot spots the sled from our childhood and he is grinning like an idiot. I have Ana sit with Teddy on his sled and I gently pull them along the snow. Teddy is laughing and is so happy. I notice Ray is recording Teddy's first ride on his sled. Out of the corner of my eye I see Elliot pulling Darlene along on the other sled. I stop and whisper to Ana that I am going to get my sled so that Greg can pull Mia along in the snow. Mia is laughing at the way Greg is pulling the sled along the snow. When I look towards mom and dad they are both smiling. I can't help but smile too when I look at both Mia and Greg and Elliot and Darlene. All 3 of us are finally happy.

 **Carrick's POV**

I thought Christian was joking when he said he was going to buy first aid kits for Grace, Ana, Darlene and Greg. The kit he got for Grace is bigger than the others. No doubt they will come in handy later on. Teddy loves his sled ride with Ana. Watching them I can't help but smile but Christian disappears and I am not sure why. It becomes clear when he returns with another sled and gives it to Greg. Hearing the laughs of Mia and Teddy is pure music to my ears.

When Teddy has had enough Ana brings him and sits him between Grace and I while she goes inside to check on lunch. Christian and Elliot are messing around on the sleds while Greg sits beside Mia rubbing her belly. It seems that our newest grandchild is giving Mia a little bit of grief. Darlene watches as Elliot and Christian act the way they did when they were younger. At least Mia isn't going to end up injured this time. Ana returns and tells us lunch will be ready at 2pm. Glancing at my watch I realise it is already 12:30pm. Today is flying by. Grace follows Ana inside when Ana goes to give Teddy his lunch. Darlene sits with Mia and they are deep in conversation when Greg joins me. He asks if this is how the boys usually are and I tell him unfortunately yes this is how they were when they were younger. When we glance up Christian has Elliot on the ground in a headlock and is force feeding him snow. I wonder what Elliot said to make Christian do this.

"Boys, will you please behave before someone gets hurt. I don't fancy a trip to the emergency room."

"Yes dad."

Christian lets Elliot go and Darlene decides to join the boys. Ray and Theo are deep in conversation. Ana and Grace are still inside giving Teddy his lunch and no doubt putting the vegetables on for our lunch. Ana brings Teddy to me after he finishes his lunch and she returns to the kitchen. Even though it is not Teddy's nap time yet he is rubbing his eyes and is actually struggling to stay awake. The next thing I hear is Elliot cursing and I look up to see him holding his ribs and touching his lip with his other hand. Darlene looks mortified and I can't help but chuckle and then I call out to Grace.

 **Grace's POV**

Seeing mother this morning the first thing I notice is that she seems to be walking a lot better than she was last night. I am feeding Teddy his lunch while Ana puts the vegetables in the oven for lunch. Teddy has just finished his lunch and I am wiping his hands and face when we hear Carrick calling out.

"Grace, you better come out here and you need to bring the first aid kit with you."

Okay which one of my children has been injured and what did they do? If it is Mia that is hurt I am not going to be impressed. I grab the first aid kit and head out the door and I see Elliot is the one who is injured and Darlene is looking rather sheepish as she sits beside him. Elliot has a split lip which is bleeding. Mia is trying to hide her laughter by burying her face into Greg's chest. I am trying to work out what Christian did to Elliot.

"Would one of you please explain how Elliot ended up with a split lip and he is holding his ribs."

Darlene takes Elliot's hand in hers and confesses it was her that injured Elliot when he decided to sneak up behind her and grab her as she was walking back towards the house. What Elliot didn't think about was how Darlene would respond. It never occurred to him that her work as a CPO would mean she would respond first ask questions later. The end result was Elliot has a split lip and is going to have some rather sore and bruised ribs tomorrow from Darlene's elbow to the ribs. Elliot is not going to live this down in a hurry. His girlfriend gives him bruised ribs and a busted lip for Christmas.

 **Ana's POV**

When I seen Elliot I looked at Christian and he gave me the 'it wasn't me' look. Which has me a little confused because if it wasn't Christian then who was it? When I look at Darlene I can see she is a little embarrassed and I realise that it was Darlene who injured Elliot. Poor Elliot won't do that again in a hurry. He should have known better than to come up behind Darlene like that considering what her day job is. Even though Darlene is off duty she is always on alert and Elliot learnt that the hard way.

Now that Elliot is all fixed up I tell everyone lunch will be ready in roughly an hour. Teddy falls asleep in Christian's arms so he takes him upstairs and puts him to bed since lunch will be ready shortly. When he comes back downstairs I ask him to tell everyone that lunch will be ready in a few minutes and returns back to the kitchen to help Grace and I bring the food to the table. After lunch we are all full so we are going to wait awhile before having Belinda's Christmas fruitcake with brandy or vanilla custard.

Teddy stirs just as I am about to serve up the fruitcake and custard so Christian collects him from upstairs. Since Teddy loves custard I get him a bowl of vanilla custard and feed him before having my dessert.

After everyone leaves Christian, daddy and Belinda sit in the lounge room with Teddy while I make some hot chocolate. There is ham and chicken left so I think we will have toasted sandwiches for dinner with fresh fruit salad and custard for dessert. Hopefully after tonight there won't be any ham or chicken left.


	246. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Firstly I need to apologise for no updates since September. I have not abandoned this story and in the New Year I will start writing again. During my absence I have had visitors for at least 8 weeks. That wasn't the worst part, I have moved house as well. Once I have settled into my new house and everything is unpacked I will knuckle down and finish this story for my loyal readers.

Thank you for all your support so far. Lastly I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. May all your hopes and dreams come true in 2017.

Kind Regards

Seat88


End file.
